The Demon Fox, Devils, Dragons, and the Dungeon
by daeore
Summary: A continuation of 'I am a girl in the dungeon', Kodori finds herself pulled away from Orario, and back into modern day, just in time for a murder. Pulled from her new family, she now has to find a way back, and who brought her here in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I begin.**

For those who are here because they want a Highschool DxD fanfic with a twist, I **must inform you** that the main character, Kodori, started in 'I am a girl in the dungeon'. (a Dungeon ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatte Iru Darou ka fic.)

She has a half million words of history, and while I am going to be doing a little 'summing up' of that history for those who don't want to read that much all at once, it will help put Kodori into perspective. Just like her last story, I will do my best to follow the main plot line, while adding Kodori's influence. Now, for DxD, the climate is much different. Backroom politics, factions that are much more clear cut, aggressive groups, sneaky groups... While there is a lot of 'plot' (yes I went there) in DxD, when you look past that (if you can, I mean, its good 'plot'.) the entire story is like a game of 3d chess on drugs.

This will be a challenge for me as a writer, and I hope you aren't too harsh with your comments. That being said, **BE** harsh, if you need to. I welcome all constructive criticism, and will answer questions if asked in the comments.

Now, I hope you all enjoy what follows.

The **Dermegil Works** presents

The Demon fox, Devils, Dragons, and the Dungeon. (Since DxDxD is used a few times on the site.)

* * *

Chapter 1

Almost three months. Almost three months had past since Haruhime and I had given birth to seven... babies? Kits? Pups? What do you even call Renard children?

Let me explain a little. My name is Kodori Haruhime. My wife, Sanjouno Haruhime, though everyone calls her Haruhime, or Hime, or the like... Anyhow. Over two years ago, I arrived in this world, in the city of Orario, naked, female, and a Renard. A race of fox like demi-humans. I myself, stand about 175cm, or 5'9". Black hair, gold eyes with cat like iris, pointed ears on the top of my head and a poofy black tail.

That was how I started here. I ended up trying to rescue Syr Flova, an adorable young lady who worked at the Hostess of Fertility a restaurant/pub. It sort of worked, and she introduced me to Mia Grand. Big hearted woman that she is, she kind of adopted me, and looked after me until I was able to speak the local language and write a little.

The big help there, was from Hestia, one of the many, if almost unknown Gods of Orario. Being a Goddess, She was able to just be 'understood'. Acting as translator (since no one in Orario spoke English) and teacher, I joined Her Familia in exchange for helping me learn to read and speak.

From there, I became an Adventurer. A person who went into the dungeon, a near bottomless series of caverns, to suppress the endless supply of monsters it spawned, and stop them from reaching the surface (again, though that's a 1000 year history lesson.) I worked with Bell Cranell, a white haired youth who looked kind of like a rabbit. A rabbit with a hero complex, determined and skilled. I did my best to keep up with him, and together we kept each other alive.

We met and rescued Lilly, our Palum supporter (Palum are kind of like hobbits, though they have adorable, non-furry feet.) And recruited Welf, an aspiring blacksmith. More things happened, like a meeting an Eastern God of War, Takemikazuchi, and his Familia of skilled, some what poor, but hard working people. Then there was a war game, that while we were at a huge disadvantage, we ended up winning through a combination of insane training, clever tactics, and some amazing friends.

That got us a really big, and very well appointed home. A Greek styled manor, called the Hearth Manor. Apollo, the former owner, had really good taste at least, and it served the needs of both Hestia and Takemikazuchi Familia. Now a small alliance, we were able to make a bigger name for ourselves.

Haruhime however, was the only other Renard in the city. I had met her just after Lilly, and she helped me learn to use my magic. A kind of self buff, that was heavily influenced by my mood. So much so, I occasionally lost control. More than once, some one has had to stop me from simply going feral. And once, in defence of my Familia and friends, I surrendered myself willingly to the rage, and killed someone much stronger than me. I was grounded by Hestia for that one.

After the War game, the God Hermes, a smug bastard who liked to manipulate things from behind the scenes, who has since been banished back to Tenkai the Gods realm, gave us the news that Ishtar (was was also banished), the Familia that Haruhime had belonged to, was going to use her for a blood sacrifice.

I was already quite smitten with the poor girl, and all of my friends liked her too. So, we managed to (just barely) rescue her.

The two of us kind of had a relationship already, and when she joined Hestia Familia, we became, 'an item'.

Fast forward a little. I had been caught, and brutally tortured by a bunch of former Ishtar Amazons. An all female race of warriors, who only ever birthed girls. They held one hell of a grudge, and when my Familia found me, I was basically a bag of skin holding in a bunch of broken bits. They had also taken my tails.

Oh right... Haruhime and I read a book, a tome. It granted her a new addition to her special magic, a buff spell that effectively made a person jump a full level in stats. I however, got four more tails. If you know the legends at all, a Kitsune's tails represent magic power.

And the Amazons had taken them. This left me basically in a coma that would 100% kill me over time. That, and without natural magic regeneration, they, my Familia, couldn't undo the damage that had been done to me.

That's when Haruhime stepped up, and used her own magic to keep me stable while I was basically broken all over again, and healed properly. I was told that the procedure lasted two days, in which she, and my operators, did not rest at all.

When I woke up, she was laying next to me, with her tail attached to MY rear. She had trusted me with everything. So, while I was getting my equipment on, for a quick trip of what would end up as bloody revenge, I told my Goddess, Haruhime's best friend, and my adoptive sister, that I would marry Haruhime.

The catch however, was that we were both women. I personally didn't have a problem with it, but Haruhime was not from the year 2016 like I was. She was far more traditional, and would have one day left me when she wanted children. It was something we both knew from the start of the relationship. So, being in the city that one could find anything (so the stories go) I researched a way, and petitioned three different Goddesses for their blood (For the record, those were Loki, Freya and Hestia Herself). Mixing it all together and adding the rest of the ingredients, I had an Amazon potion that would (ahem) fix the problem.

Standard magical potion stuff. Take just before a full moon with your partner, grow a little extra anatomy, and boink until the evening after the full moon, when the extra anatomy would vanish.

Magic potion made, I proposed to her, saying I loved her so much, that I found a way for a true future between us. She accepted, we got married, and as above, took the potions, boinked, and nine months later, the two of us gave birth to a total of seven kids.

So yes, I am the proud father of four, and mother of three. Let's hear it for Amazons.

So where was I?

Right, almost three months after they were born.

* * *

"Ready for your first day back?" Bell asked me as he waited at the door to the nursery. "Haruhime did really well yesterday." He was already in full armour, a new set of adamant half plate, consisting of bracers, chest and shoulder plates, thigh guards and shin guards. He was an agile fighter type, so the rest of his armour consisted of durable but supple leather.

"So I heard." I replied, kissing Haruhime on the forehead, "Well love? Have everything you need?" As lovely as usual, her bright blond hair was done up in a pony tail, mostly to keep our kids from grabbing it and trying to drool on it. Deep green eyes looked up at me and she gave me her best smile.

"You just have to say goodbye to everyone." She said, hefting my twins, black haired, green eyed girls. "They don't seem picky at all on which one of us is here. Just that one of us is."

The kids were all still pretty tiny. Three months wasn't much time for growing, but they had all been gaining weight steadily, and our doctor, the Ganesha Familia head surgeon, had come by a few times, telling us all was well, and to make sure they didn't try and nibble on anything they shouldn't. Thankfully, most of them were either asleep, or just content to cuddle one another.

Leaning down into the crib we had built for them all, I started my usual morning ritual for the kids.

Blond hair, and ears that were just starting to perk up, golden eyes opened slightly as I gently booped his nose, and played with his ears. I did this until his tail, just starting to grow in proper fur, started to flop about lazily. "No need to wake." I said in Eastern, or what my old world would call 'old Japanese', "Sleep, rest, grow." My son blinked at me and made a really good attempt at a happy noise.

Haruhime's blond haired daughter, who also had her eyes, was sleeping, her tail twitching back and forth, "May you catch all you hunt, in both worlds." I whispered, lightly brushing the side of her fuzzy head with my palm.

Her other daughter, black haired and gold eyed like me, was trying to nibble on her sister's tail, but was failing to catch it. She hardly looked my way when I stroked my fingers over her chubby little cheek. "You'll catch it one day, but be gentle, and you'll hold it longer."

Bell chuckled quietly behind, "Seeing you be so gentle is always refreshing."

"All heroes have a soft side." I replied, "Else, they become villains." I tugged the little shirt of the next child down a little, but not before poking his belly button, "Remember that." I said to him. Black haired with green eyes, this one was sleeping, but cuddled between two others, and certainly content to be there.

"Thought of names yet?" Bell asked.

"A few." Haruhime said, "But I'm sure the Guild will wait a little longer before asking formally."

Last in the crib was our... Well, I didn't want to call this one an 'oddity'. But it really was. Snow white hair, two lazily swishing white tails, one green eye and one gold eye. This one was also a hermaphrodite. A strange side effect of how they were all conceived in the first place, but in perfect health otherwise. This one had also figured out how to capture its own tails... But not how to nibble on them yet. The two eyes looked up at me, and I felt compelled to pick the child up. "No matter what, no matter the names we give you, you are all going to grow up loved." I said quietly, rubbing my nose against theirs. Only when both tails were wagging happily did I put the child down again, smiling as it rolled over and clung to their brother's back.

Then there were my twin girls. Helpfully, Haruhime held them a little closer together, and I rubbed my cheeks against theirs until I got an attempt at a happy giggle from both of them. "That's right, Ko-san." Haruhime said, accepting another kiss from me, "Don't forget to take one of the occulus with you, just in case." She said, perking up as one of the kids in the crib made a little squeaky noise. "Oh dear, so starts feeding time."

"Make sure to drink that blended fruit juice I made." I said, turning to leave, "And if you really need to, that stuff to help with milk is in the cabinet."

"Be safe Ko-san." She replied just before I left the room, "We'll all be waiting for you."

* * *

"First day back on the job." Welf, our resident blacksmith said, hefting his weapon of choice, a wide bladed two handed sword, that looked kind of like a butcher knife. "How're you feeling sister?"

"Well, now that I've adjusted the bust on my armour..." The armour in question was made of black and rust red drake scale, in a sort of long coat, reaching just to the backs of my knees. My undercoat, also made of drake scale, had to be expanded slightly to accommodate my new cup size. Even then, I still felt a little compressed, but I felt like I could at least take a deep breath. "Thankfully, my leggings didn't need the same treatment."

"If you ask me, you should have made a suit of adamant, like the rest of us." Welf replied, looking back at our party.

"Shin guards and gauntlets are enough for me." I replied, "How about the rest of you? Any problems?"

Lilly, our just over a metre tall supporter with the titanic backpack, shook her head. She was wearing a special leather robe however, and unless she suddenly grew, taller or wider, she'd never have issue. I made sure to give her a pat on the head, just for being the best supporter ever. "Lilly is fine. This Goliath skin is warm enough all the time."

"No complaints from me." Mikoto, a lady Samurai, who was wearing a sort of hybrid set of actual samurai armour said, "Perhaps I should ask for a mempo." She continued, rubbing her chin, "I was not aware enough, and was hit by a rock across the face. Most embarrassing."

"I'll set up the clay when we get back." I replied, looking at her, and the rest of the the Takemikazuchi Familia. Mikoto was wearing her Samurai shoulder and leg panels, but had a plated leather vest and adamant shin guards and bracers. Asuka, a fist fighter and archer, was missing the panels, to compliment her speed and need for unobstructed limbs. Ouka, our spear man and second forward also had the plated leather, but pretty much from head to toe. He gave me a thumbs up when my eyes went by him. Chigusa, our other supporter, was a quite girl who was not so secretly in love with Ouka. Not really a fighter, she carried a tower shield, sized just for her short height, as well as wore the plated leather vest and adamant shin guards.

"So," Bell said, "Ready for a trip down to the eighteenth?" He asked me.

"Hope so. I doubt a year off would make me forget anything, but please, remind me if I made any mistakes.

* * *

To describe the dungeon in the fewest words possible... Capped by the tower of Babel, a silver spire of arcane construction, the dungeon was a near bottomless pit of endless monster spawns. Just like an modern day RPG, you could never clear the place out, simply because more would spawn. Like a living thing, the dungeon hated people, and would play the dirtiest tricks on you if you weren't paying attention.

There had been attempts to dig around the twisting passages and corridors, only to have the walls heal themselves, some times even trapping the person trying to dig within its embrace.

The way between some floors sometimes moved around. More than one adventurer had died this way, coming to a sudden end in the passage, instead of the ramp leading up a floor.

Sometimes, the dungeon walls, that spawned the monsters, would suddenly just flood the rooms and tunnels with monsters. Our personal worst was when more than thirty monsters spawned at once, in a space no bigger than a basketball court.

As with any game, the dungeon got more dangerous as you went deeper. The creatures getting stronger, but also smarter. Using magic, or other such abilities as well.

But, all monsters dropped the most valuable commodity in the world. The magic stone. Acting like the heart, and usually near it, the magic stone of a monster was used in almost everything in Orario. Lights, water purification, fridges, stoves, potions, agriculture... The list was nearly endless, and growing with every discovery. The innocent looking bit of dark crystal with little moving swirls inside it was sought out by every adventurer, and bought by the governing body of the city, the Guild, to be used by the city.

Sure, the monsters occasionally dropped other things before dissolving into black dust. Hide, teeth, scales, claws, horns, shell, fur. All could be treated and used. Processed into truly amazing things.

My coat was one such thing. The third incarnation of my armoured long coat, it had all the pockets I could need, was almost immune to fire, really good against cold, didn't conduct electricity, ignored acid like water, and wasn't all that heavy. It even had a hood, to protect my head and ears from what ever the dungeon might throw at me. Every scrap of my skill went into making it, and this would be its very first outing.

Except weapons though, I didn't make them. I was starting to make a name for myself in Orario, as the most diverse crafter in the city. I could mix potions, make magic items, build armour, tailor clothing, cook... If mortal hands could build it, then so could I. I was already fairly adept at just picking up a set of tools and building something, but on my back, in divine ink, I also had the skill.

That was the other thing about Orario, and the adventurers of the dungeon. Almost (there were some really crazy people occasionally) all of them were part of a Familia. Gifted with _falna_ , by a literal God or Goddess, a person gained _'exillia'_ and gained stats. Broken down into simplest terms, what you did in your day to day life, reflected on your stats. And when a person's deity touched their back with Their divine blood, those stats increased permanently.

"So, finally decide on your development skill?" Bell asked, "I ended up with 'escape'... It was my only choice too, for my level four."

I reached into my coat, and pulled out a tattered bit of folded paper, "Actually, yes I did. Figured since it was my first day back, I should stop pacing and actually pick one." I offered him the sheet, "My stats are still almost zero on my new level... But considering the heaviest thing I've lifted is all seven of my kids..."

One of the little quirks of being a God, was you could basically photocopy a person's stats onto a bit of paper after an update. Mine read like this...

Kodori Level: 5

Power: 0-1

Endurance: 0-4

Dexterity: 0-3

Agility: 0-2

Magic: 0-52

Congenital Magic: Self Re-enforcement

Through will alone, boost basic stats and magic resistance.

-Home of the Goddess: Uses Congenital magic to grant natural armour.

-Judgement of the Goddess: Uses Congenital magic to grant increased strength.

Boost is greater in the defence of others.

-Guardian of the Gardens: Additive spell, summons multiple manifestations

-Call of the Goddess: Uses Congenital magic to grant increased dexterity and agility.

Congenital Magic: Outer manifestation

Creates manifestations of will. Greater magic use increases power.

Curse: Weapon's Bane

Weapons used to attack will break upon impact.

Titan's grip

Grants an unbreakable grip.

Titan's stance

Becomes immovable when Titan's grip is active.

Kitsune Manifestation

Grants bestial form.

Grants a boost in all stats.

May lose control.

May also be manifested.

Blood Alpha

Founder of an original bloodline, all manifestations increase in ability, mana cost becomes more efficient.

Fire resistance

Is immune to most normal fire, and some magical fire.

Mage: B

Crafting: C-B

Abnormal Resistance E

Magic Resistance H

It can be broken down into 'stats' 'skills' 'quirks' and 'developmental abilities'. My stats look low, but I recently managed to hit level five. On paper, all gains from the last levels stay, but the number on the sheet goes back to zero, to build up again. Due to all of the idiocy Hermes set up for us, there was no shortage of opportunity for massive stat gains. That, and we all trained like maniacs, when we had time.

Skills, were like magic and the like. For me, they dealt with my internal mana being used to boost my base stats. I had limits, but when I was focused enough, I was able to take on much more than I had any right to be able to. And with Haruhime, who had the exact opposite of my magic, the ability to give others a boost... We were nearly unstoppable.

The 'quirks' are things like being cursed, or having an unbreakable grip. As you can see, the reason I don't make weapons, is because I can't use them. And if I can't trust something, I won't give it to someone else. I trust my armour craft however.

Last is the developmental abilities. Welf, our smith, obviously has the 'blacksmith' skill. With it, his work is just... Better. Sure, a highly skilled smith can make excellent work, but when you have the developmental skill, your work is literally guided by the divine. I have 'crafting'. A jack of all trades skill for making things. Even though it is quite high, unless I actually specialize with the additional skill, I'll never be as good as someone with the skill. But, with a little extra effort, I can do things like make enchanted items or mix really good potions.

Oh, then there is ranking. The lowest is 'I', all the way up to 'A' or in exceptional cases, 'S'.

"Magic resistance hm?" Bell commented, handing my sheet back, "Maybe Miss Kodori will keep her hair after being hit with fire?"

"Ha-chan suggested that too." I replied, making our group chuckle. I had horrible luck with fire. Enough that even the Gods took pity on me, and made me mostly immune to it. However, hair wasn't 'alive' and so it was unprotected, and I'd been scorched bald quite a few times. Kind of depressing actually. On the bright side, I could literally forge metal with my bare hands. My best guess was roughly 2000 degrees Celsius, before I started to get blisters.

"Well, we'll find out when we start fighting hell hounds." Ouka said, "I'd say it's a shame we are only making it a day trip, but I have to say, your kids are really adorable."

"Lady Haruhime has been looking very happy, ever since you two married. Even more since your children were born." Mikoto added, "I look forward to being a big sister."

"Being a big sister is hard." I said with a laugh, "But I'm glad I got the day off... Adorable and fluffy, sure, but a little break is nice."

"Haruhime said the same thing yesterday." Asuka said, "Oh, want to see if there is anything on the job board before we head down?"

* * *

To put a little more perspective into the dungeon... The upper floors, say, one to six, were good for the solo or paired party who were just starting out. Basic level one, equipped with a pointy stick and pot lid dungeon. Not literally, the guild would never let someone in who was using just that.

Seven to twelve, were small parties of level ones, or the solo/paired level two. Heavier monsters, like horse sized armadillo monsters called 'hard armoured', the two metre tall orcs, hell hounds...

Twelve to seventeen were for the more serious groups of level two adventurers. Hell hound packs, Minotaur, sabre toothed tiger kind of things, small magic casting imps. These were things that could seriously do a person harm if they weren't paying attention.

Then there was the oddity that was the eighteenth floor. Basically, it was like someone had an idea of what the upper world looked like, and compressed it into a giant room. Fifty or so metres high, and maybe a kilometre across, it was a forest. Underground. The trees even had the occasional fruit growing on them. But if you looked just under the surface, by say, overturning a rock, you'd just see bare dungeon floor. No bugs. No real 'soil'.

The dungeon is a crazy place.

Past that, were the levels I'd only just brushed. Car sized beetles, dragonflies as big as a sword, and just as sharp, the occasional fire bird... Even though I was level five, and could probably just go down to the twenty fifth floor by myself, with all of the things Hestia and Takemikazuchi Familia had to deal with, we just hadn't had the time. One day I would.

Around the fourteenth floor is when we started to slow our descent, and get to monster hunting. Our first encounter was simple, a half dozen rabbit like monsters, who liked to pick up bits of the dungeon to use as clubs. It might not sound terribly threatening, but those clubs were heavy, and occasionally got thrown. Even a goblin, from the first floor, was as strong as a full grown man. It only got worse as you went down.

Minotaur were another troublesome one. The guild suggested you only try to kill one at level two. Bell managed it at level one, but he was very determined, and had trained really well, outsmarting it and managing to cripple it first before blowing it up with his magic, firebolt.

"Stop playing with it." Welf chided me as I held the two horns of a minotaur, "I mean sure, you're strong, but we have work to do."

My feet dug into the ground, as the much taller bull headed monster tried to toss me aside, only to find itself simply unable to. "Just..." I got it to lower its head just a little more, "Getting..." With a sharp twist, then a second one, the monster simply flopped dead at my feet, its neck snapping wetly, before I twisted its horns off its skull with a series of cracks and pops. "Warmed up."

"Lady Kodori is a bully." Lilly said.

"One shouldn't play with their kills." Mikoto chided me.

"Oh come on..." I replied, giving the minotaur a firm kick in the still open eye to make sure it really was dead, then putting the horns into a pouch to give to Lilly later, "I've been housebound for months now. Just making sure I can still fight."

* * *

Being level five, and Bell at level four, we really did have an easy time of things. I stopped fooling around, for the most part, and fought things seriously, as if everything in the dungeon could kill me. Even though almost nothing before the eighteenth floor could even break my skin.

* * *

"Hey love." I said as we took a lunch break on the eighteenth floor, basking in the artificial glow of the giant white crystal suspended from the ceiling. I held the occulus, a green glass sphere that acted as a kind of communicator that one could talk through, and see the other side with. They came in pairs, and if one broke, the other became useless. "Is it nap time again?"

"Mostly." Haruhime said quietly, her lovely round face a little distorted by the edges of the tiny 'screen' she was on. "I'm a little sore, but feel so much lighter after lunch time."

"I was feeling that yesterday too, when you took your first day back. There's a little ointment in the cabinet, if you need it. Blue jar." I replied, smiling.

"Ko-san is so thoughtful." She replied, "Oh... someone needs a little attention..." I saw one of her pointed fluffy fox ears rotate towards something behind her, "I'll see you all for dinner. Lord Takemikazuchi is going to try dessert again, and Wiene promised to make the bread tonight."

"I look forward to that." I replied, getting a few mumbled 'me too's from the group around me.

"Take care my love." Haruhime said, before the occulus went dark, my wife tucking it into her kimono top.

"As if I needed more reason to return home safe?" I said to no one in particular.

* * *

"Do you think it will take much time?" Asuka asked, "I know the plan was a trip to the eighteenth, then load ourselves up with fur and horns..."

Instead of going back up, as Asuka just mentioned, we all kind of gravitated towards the entrance to the nineteenth floor. "Lilly saw the listing for beetle shell..." Lilly said while petting one of my tails as it flopped over her shoulder affectionately. "It pays very well, but it wasn't an official request."

"Hm. Well, we have time." I said, "And with Bell and I, I'm sure we can peel a few of them without the carapace dissolving." Monsters didn't always drop items. A lot of the time they simply dissolved into black dust, to be absorbed back into the dungeon. But Bell, with his 'Luck' development skill, and my unbreakable grip, we were almost always loaded down with drop items on any serious trip into the dungeon. "I've also been itching to try new materials. Shell sounds interesting."

"Bell? You're still captain." Mikoto said.

"We'll spend an hour then." Bell said, "Or until we fill the request, and a little extra, for Miss Kodori."

Even though I've known him for over two years, AND married, Bell still calls me Miss. I tried to break him of the habit, but, gave up long ago.

* * *

"Left!" Bell shouted, turning everyone who wasn't already engaged in combat to look to the left side of the room, and the tunnel leading out of the room.

The floor vibrated slightly as a two metre long bear monster with an owl's face lumbered into the room, "I'll hold the tunnel!" Chigusa called out, bracing it in front of her, and running at the owlbear.

"Me too!" Ouka called as well, levelling his spear and trying to jab it into one of the owlbear's eyes as it reared up to try and get around Chigusa's shield.

"Beetles, centre tunnel!" Mikoto called, "Engaging!"

"Covering!" Asuka called out, her longbow creaking as she drew it back.

"Assisting!" Lilly added, her little modified hand crossbow unloading, her other hand pulling the handle under the neck to draw the string back.

I couldn't help but feel proud at how smooth they were all acting. Long LONG days of training, drilling, and fighting, had honed us all into a well oiled machine. "Kodori!" Bell called, "I'll cover, help Mikoto!"

"Charging!" I called out, passing Bell as he fell back to cover Lilly and Asuka.

The beetles we were after, were kind of like stag beetles, except the length of a car, and about hip high. Massive mandibles with razor sharp edges could take an unprotected limb off almost instantly, while the sheer weight of them could simply trample you underfoot. Mikoto, her katana flashing as she expertly aimed at joints and gaps in the exoskeleton, waited until the last instant to hop sideways, clearing the path for me to drive a low, hip level punch, right above the beetle's mouth, right between the little round eyes.

CRACK!

"Too hard!" Welf called out, "Can't salvage shards!" He then went to help kill the owlbear.

Hopping over a frantically swung mandible, I slapped my palm against the top of the next segment of the beetle's shell, curled my fingers slightly, and yanked backwards. A wet pop, and the dinner plate sized segment ripped free, making the monster shriek in pain, before I plunged my other hand into the now exposed body, and ripped out the magic stone. "HA!" I said, hopping away, pocketing the magic stone and avoiding a second beetle as it entered the room. "Still got it!" The shell went in with the minotaur horns as well.

"Now you're just showing off" Asuka said, turning towards the side of the room we had entered, and shooting down a sword edged dragonfly, "Not this time." She said, having once nearly been killed by one.

I had to admit, I was having a blast. We were all in top form, the loot was good, and...

"What was that?" Bell said, the owlbear going down with a gurgle as Ouka stabbed it quite solidly in the throat. "Did you feel that?"

Welf brought his weapon, a cleaver shaped two handed sword down on the owlbear's head, "No?" He said, pulling the blade free from the quite dead monster. "Wait..."

It was the sound that no adventurer worth the name could miss. The cracking of the dungeon walls, as it spawned a monster. Like a stone skinned blister, all monsters arrived this way. Except... It wasn't just the sound. I could feel the vibrations through the floor. This wasn't just a couple... This was a hoard.

"I think it's time to go. Something is wrong!" Bell said, "Lilly, Chigusa, finish those, then everyone out!"

* * *

The dungeon was screaming. I'd never felt, or heard such a thing in my admittedly short stint as an adventurer. The only thing that came close, is when the sky crystal above floor eighteen spawned the twenty metre tall Black Goliath. This was different though. The dungeon was angry, and sounded... in pain.

Howls of hot dungeon air from the lower floors followed us as we ran back towards the eighteenth. Monsters were spawning from almost every surface big enough to allow it, but thankfully, we didn't have to fight them, as they weren't instantly able to fight.

Then the floor started cracking.

"This is insane! What's going on?!" Ouka yelled over the noise, having to stop to jam his spear into a still recovering beetle and heave it to the side just to get it out of the way. "Unless it tunnels, the floor never spawns monsters!"

"It's just that kind of day then!" I called back, also having to stop, catching a dragonfly and crushing it in my hand before it could bite my nose.

We were almost there, the red light of the 'sun stone's' early evening just ahead.

Then the floor tilted crazily to my left, nearly toppling me, but my tails, stronger than they looked and also blessed with unbreakable grip, latched on to bits of the floor and wall before I could slam into it.

"What the hell?" I said, looking at the floor.

Before I came here, to Orario, I lived in modern day Earth. A factory wage slave, I had very few passions left to me. Fantasy books and Anime were two of those, and around me, about halfway out of the wall and surrounding me, I recognized a magic circle. White, with what looked like Norse runes circling around just inside the outer edge, it started glowing intensely.

My near tumble and being the rear guard had distanced me a little from the rest, though Lilly had turned just in time to see the circle appear around me.

"Lady Kodori!" She called out, running back towards me as I got myself balanced and tried to get out of the circle before... well, what ever it was going to do, happened.

Just before I reached the edge of the circle, the others all turning to look at me, the dungeon screamed again, hot air blasting from below.

And with a flash of light, the runes went still, and they, my Familia and friends, vanished from my sight.

* * *

Noooootes!

There, one beginning, made to order. Or something.

Magic resistance won the vote just over Mystery. Like... a two vote difference.

So begins the DxD arc. In five days, (I think I'll still manage that update schedule.) I'll put up chapter two!

Questions, comments, sad faces, etc, all go in the comment section. I reply to all questions within reason. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Before I begin this entry...

I'd considered, a lot, on where, and how to start the jump. Do I jump in just before the start, like I did with the last story? Do I start just after the big first event, Issei getting 'killed' and reborn into a pawn of the Gremory peerage? Do I simply have Issei die and have Kodori take on the sacred gear of Ddrag? Do I have Kodori rescue Issei before he dies the first time?

All kinds of thoughts on how to kick things off. And I was thinking of them even before I had thought about the ending of the last one.

So here's what I decided, in the end.

* * *

Chapter 2

The transition, between the dungeon to where ever I was going, took about three seconds. About long enough for me to slam my face into the outer edge of the magic circle, bounce off onto my rear, and hold my poor nose.

Oh, and say, "Fuck." For which my golden tail, Haruhime's gift to me, boffed me on top of the head between my ears for swearing.

Then, I arrived.

Just in time for a murder.

Or rather, just in time for the victim to look over at me, hand outstretched, and then fall limp, the sound of heavy wing beats fading into the background.

I was in a park, I think. Near a large fountain. It looked to be about dusk, the sun nearly gone from the sky, the still green trees almost not having enough light to cast shadows. The brickwork around the fountain was done in nice neat grey clay, and the lamp posts looked to be black iron with nice bright light bulbs inside glass bubbles. As I got up, off the small patch of dungeon floor that seemed to have come with me, I quickly took this all in, then moved to the dead man on the ground.

Spiky brown hair, brown eyes that seemed to be just looking into the distance, a school uniform, and a hole burned through the chest I could probably have stuck my hand through. Nothing I had with me could have healed him, who ever he was.

Carefully stepping away again, I looked around, feeling a growing spike of... fear? Anxiety? Start to wedge itself into my thoughts. This wasn't Orario. The lamp posts, trees, fountain, brickwork, and the young man in modern clothing (black pants, grey jacket, black undershirt, and sneakers.) I had been moved to another world again.

Quickly, I patted myself down. Ears, tails, feminine curves... I sighed with relief, I was still Kodori.

I was at a bit of a loss. Trying to think past the growing panic, I honestly had no idea what to do from here. Not only that, there was a two metre wide nearly perfect semi-circle of dungeon, sitting there next to the fountain. Not only was that kind of odd, it also wasn't dissolving. The dungeon repaired itself, and bits that were broken off tended to simply crumble to nothingness. This bit wasn't however.

Then, while I was looking at the dungeon wall, a red light illuminated me, casting my familiar shadow across the wall. Turning quickly, and making ready to fight, or flee, I saw yet another magic circle appear on the ground a little distance away, just next to the dead youth. This one was much different, with three distinct layers, and the centre glowing with a symbol I didn't recognize at all. That, and it was glowing crimson.

"Oh?" A woman seemed to rise out from the middle of the circle, passing up through the crest as if it were a raising platform. "Were you responsible for this, fox spirit?"

Hair that almost seemed on fire in the fading light of day, was the first thing I noticed. Next were accusing blue eyes set into pretty face perfectly framed by her hair. A tiny bit shorter than me, she was wearing the classiest school uniform I'd ever seen, with neat black shoes, white knee socks, fairly short red skirt, and an odd vest that seemed to have a window for her bust, that looked to be just barely restrained by a perfectly white shirt.

"I asked you a question." She said, a little testily now.

Then I realized she was speaking Japanese.

"No." I replied in my version of Japanese, which probably sounded ancient, "I just arrived." I hooked a thumb at the bit of dungeon, "He was laying there already. And I'm not a spirit." I paused, "Sorry, but, where am I?"

She considered my words, then looked down at the boy, seeming to ignore me for the moment, "Before I deal with you." She said, her closest eye looking at me, before returning to the boy, "You called me, didn't you... Well, since you are already dying, I think I'll take you."

Not seeming to care about the blood, she knelt next to the boy, a little flash of crimson coming from her hand. Curious, I carefully stepped forward, hands lowered, and tried to watch, as she held what looked like... a red chess piece? A pawn. Over his chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked, making her shoulders twitch a little in surprise.

"Come no closer." She said, not angrily, though I could hear in her voice she was used to being obeyed. "I am making him mine." She answered, the one pawn hovering over his chest, then slowly splitting into seven more, a full compliment of eight. "Well well... I wonder if you will be worth all eight of my pawns..." She mumbled, though with my fox ears, I heard her perfectly. The pawns then, slowly sank into the boy's chest, vanishing. Slowly, I watched as the boy's body glowed, and a single heavy 'THA-THUMP' followed, as the massive hole in his chest closed up, and his heart started beating again.

Still keeping a few steps away, I simply watched her scoop up his body easily, then tap her foot against the ground, a thin wash of red and black flame spreading out and consuming the boy's spilled blood. "What did you just do?" I asked, "When I got here, he had just enough life in him to look at me... But now, I hear a heartbeat."

She looked at me, as if considering if I were worth answering, then smiled, "I made him mine." She answered, "You want to know where you are?"

"Yes please."

"Kuoh, Japan."

I could almost hear my heart freeze, and it was a monumental effort to not sink down to my knees in despair. As it was, I held one side of my face, as if trying to hold in the panic. "That's... why..."

"Something wrong?" She asked, her previous 'high and mighty' tone gone, and replaced by something softer.

"You might not believe this..." I considered what I'd just seen her do, and mentally shrugged, "But I'm not from this world. Me, and that piece of rock there."

"My, how interesting." No pity, or disbelief, but genuine curiosity, "If you'd like to tell me more, I think I can make space in my day for you." She was still carrying the sleeping boy, his weight not bothering her at all. "After, I put my dearest pawn to bed."

Not having any other clues, leads, or an instant way back, I took the offer without a second thought. "So long as I can bring the rock with me." I replied.

* * *

"You seem to be quite strong." She said to me suddenly, pulling my out of the automatic motions of putting one foot ahead of the other.

We were walking down a seemingly deserted suburb street, small two floor houses to either side of us behind plain concrete walls and simple metal gates. Her shoes made almost no noise, and not even the occasional dog or cat sleeping at the front gates of the homes we walked by noticed us. "And your outfit is quite unique."

I was walking behind and to the left of her, my palms and tails holding onto the glass smooth semi-circle side of the dungeon wall. The stone wasn't 'light' but with my adventurer status, and a little balancing, I could probably have carried it until I got bored. "It's not uncommon, where I'm from."

"Your strength, or your outfit?" She smiled, as if my avoiding a direct answer amused her.

"Both." I replied with a little shrug, the mass of stone shifting a little, "He's a lucky kid." I returned, "I couldn't even find a pulse."

"A one time deal, I'm afraid." She said, looking down at him, "Hm, here it is." She stopped suddenly, and I nearly ran into her before I could lose my forward momentum. "Please, wait here a moment." Before I could reply, a small crimson magic circle spin into existence under her feet, and she sunk into the smooth pavement of the road.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a faint red glow coming from a window on the second floor of a modest sized house. The name plate on the house said 'Hyoudou.' The glow dimmed, then after a moment, lit up again, and once again, the red haired lady rose out of the ground.

"That says... Hyoudou, right?" I asked as the light from her circle faded, and she stood on solid ground again. "Japanese is something like my fourth language now, and reading is a little difficult still."

"My my, a kitsune who has trouble reading?" Her tone was teasing.

"Wrong again." I replied cryptically, eyebrow raised.

Her smile widened slightly, and she nodded, "Yes, you're correct."

"You know, I haven't introduced myself." I said, one of my tails swaying out from behind me, and offering itself in place of my hand, which was still holding the dungeon wall, "Haruhime Kodori. Just Kodori, please."

"Rias Gremory." She replied, lightly taking hold of my tail and shaking it. Without letting go, she took another step closer, "Now hold still, and I'll save you the walk the rest of the way."

The transition this time, now that I wasn't in the middle of trying not to get crushed by rocks or thrown around, was kind of like going down in an elevator. A couple seconds of smooth descent, an eye blink of darkness, and then a couple of seconds of upward motion.

Where we ended up was... Extravagant. From the square tiled floor, up the stylized wallpapered walls, to the crystal chandelier, the place spoke of money. Part office, part living room, the window side of the room was dominated by a big hardwood desk, while the middle, near a large double door, held a very nice coffee table sitting between two comfortable looking green upholstered oak wood couches. The chandelier was unlit, but many heavy brass candelabra, resting on various other tables and shelves, lit the room with a warm soft glow. The place we had arrived, was just large enough to contain myself with the big rock, and Rias, though I had almost no clearance to the nice wood panelled ceiling.

"That is very useful magic." I commented, looking around and distracting myself from thinking about my current problem.

"Give me a moment, and I'll move this..." Businesslike and efficient, she moved a couple of candle holders, then the table they were resting on, clearing a corner of the room near the big double door. "There. Did you need a hand?"

"No, I should be fine." I replied, moving to the corner, and slowly lowering the bit of dungeon to the floor. I got it as close as I could to the walls without scratching them, then with a little hop, I jumped out from behind it and touched down on the other side gracefully.

"Tea? Coffee? Are you hungry?" She asked, her mode switching smoothly from 'business' to 'hostess'.

I almost missed her question, the weight of the rock no longer keeping the weight of my current problem off my mind. But I managed, "Tea, please."

"Please, sit in the mean time." She motioned to the couches.

Before sitting, I took off my armoured coat carefully. Not so much because I might break or drop some of the potions or other little items I had inside it, but because I didn't want to scratch something or ruin the furniture. All this fancy stuff made me a little nervous. Everything back home was... 'well loved' but comfortable.

Rias must have noticed me looking for a spot to put my coat, "There is a coat rack by the door."

"Thank you." The big hook I put it on, next to a spring jacket that looked to be part of Rias's uniform, creaked ominously at the weight of my coat, but held. I was about to take off my pouch belt, then remembered something. With hopeful, trembling hands, I opened up the smallest one, padded for delicate things like smoke bottles or the like, and removed the round glass sphere of the occulus.

It was warm, my fingertips, even through my armoured gloves feeling the slight tingle of magic inside, but otherwise it was unresponsive. "Out of range... But still connected." I mumbled, feeling both sad, but hopeful.

"Hm?" Rias asked, setting down a perfectly polished silver tea set on the table and motioning me to the couch across from her.

"Sorry, just trying to call home." I put the dark green orb back into its pouch, then took the belt off, carefully putting it at my feet as I sat down. Now in my scale and leather vest, I made sure to keep some of my tails between me and the fabric of the couch. "I'm not even in the same world anymore, but I had to try."

"So, what happened? What world is it you are from?" Like a proper host, she poured me a cup (a fine porcelain cup with gold plated rim) of steaming tea, and nudged a small bowl (also fine porcelain) of sugar cubes towards me, and a small stainless steel container of milk towards me.

Adding neither, I enjoyed the scent of the tea, and collected my thoughts, sipping once (very fine earl grey tea) and then setting it back down on the (yes, also fine porcelain) saucer. "The world I am from... Well, I don't know what they call the planet. I'm not even sure anyone has bothered to name it. But, the city, where my life has been the last while, is called Orario. Called the centre of the world, it is home to many like me, adventurers who go into the dungeon," I hooked a thumb behind me towards the bit of dungeon that followed me, "to suppress the monsters that constantly spawn from it."

"My my... If it weren't for your mode of dress... Is that dragon scale?"

"Drake." I said, "The little brothers of dragons." Sitting down and relaxing slightly, had made me aware of other things, like how it was time to feed my children... "Sorry..." I said, scrubbing a tear from my eye with my undershirt sleeve and undoing the buckles on my armoured vest.

"Take your time." She said, her voice soft again.

Carefully putting the vest on the floor next to my belt of pouches, and taking what felt like my first deep breath in days, I continued, "There, a thousand or so years ago, the gods sealed up the dungeon, by building a giant silver spire on top of it, called Babel." She raised an eyebrow, but I didn't show any sign I noticed, "And, with the help of the people, keep the monsters from leaving... more or less."

"You say the Gods are walking among you there? In this Orario?" Now she was sounding a little skeptical. But only a little.

I decided to truly test her belief, and just explain things. "It's like this. The Gods, due to the rules, can't really do much on the surface. Instead, they live the life of an immortal human. However, they give their gift, called ' _falna_ ' to people. Every God or Goddess is different, and not all of them get along. So, each of them has a 'Familia'. Those 'children' or mortals, directly linked to Them by _falna_."

"And this gift lets you fight monsters in the dungeon?" She asked.

She wasn't just a pretty face it seemed, "That's right. As we fight, we gain 'exillia'. It's kind of like a game system. But instead of just 'kill ten goblins to gain a level', what you do, grants you stats. The God updates your status, drawing out the exillia, and raising the person's base abilities. Do that enough, and you can 'level'. Resetting your count to zero, yet keeping all you've gained to that point."

"Sounds a lot like a game." She commented, sipping her tea.

"A deadly one. There is no reset button, and the dungeon does not like people. We are the trespassers, and it does all it can to keep us out." I made a gesture towards her, "Shall we trade then?" I offered, realizing I still had my gloves on, and undoing the buckles at the wrists. "Sorry, so used to wearing them..."

"They are quite well made. Well worn too." She waited until I took them off, seeming to examine my hands, no doubt spotting my wedding ring. A braid of black and gold metal, with a perfectly smooth piece of jade used for the setting. "Very well, I'll give you one question."

"Just one?"

"You asked where you were."

"Fair." I nodded. I could tell she enjoyed this kind of sparring. My impression of her so far was someone who, while young, was very smart. If this wasn't apparently modern day Japan, she'd be a stellar merchant. "What did you do, to bring Mr. Hyoudou back to life?" I took another sip of my tea, and helped myself to a cookie.

"Well. Seeing as my magic didn't surprise you..."

"Made me a little jealous, actually." I admitted, "The black and red flame as well. Though that I've seen, or something similar." I didn't say I'd never seen such casual use of magic like hers, but all kinds of mages in Orario used fire magic.

"Hm, where to begin..." She pondered, smiling at my admitting my envy. "There was a great war. Between the heavens, the devils, and the fallen." She tapped her chin with a slender forefinger, "As with all wars, there were many deaths. All three sides are somewhat... endangered. In an effort to repopulate, the devils came up with a system, to... reincarnate people into devils. They call them the 'Devil's Pieces'." She made a motion with her hand, and a 'king' appeared in it. Glowing a red to match her hair, it was just a simple looking chess piece. But even from across the table, I could feel the magic in it making my tails twitch. "Pure blooded devils who are worthy, are given a full set. And use them as they see fit, to add them to their peerage."

"A surprisingly similar system, we are under." I said, then blinked, "Except, you have a king. Making you a pure blooded devil."

"You don't sound surprised. I thought I would get a little more of a reaction." She said playfully, "I'm a little disappointing."

"I could jump behind the couch and make a scene if you want?" I was surprised. Very much so. But this was just another thing to add to the growing pile of things I was worried about. I, or rather my tails, were pretty good judges of character. So I simply took what she said at face value for the moment.

"No need for that." She laughed.

"So that's what happened... You used... all of your pawns?"

"That would count as another question."

"Very well. I'll hold off on asking. Your turn then?"

"What exactly are you?" She asked.

"Not going to make a third guess?" I returned, not quite able to smile, but unable to resist the verbal riposte.

"Not a youkai?" She tried.

"Your closest guess yet." I replied. "Where I'm from, I am a 'Renard'. A race of half fox. No one really knows exactly what our original descendants were, but that's the idea. Half human, half kitsune, maybe."

"Explains the tails then." She looked behind me at my constantly shifting collection of fur, "One of them is different."

"A gift from my wife." I said plainly, watching carefully for her reaction.

"I saw your ring. But wife? Such a thing is picking up overseas in this world, but..."

"Are you asking a second question then?"

She smiled again, "If you would be so generous?"

"For the tea then." I allowed, thanking my time with the various Gods back in Orario for being good conversationalists, even if I hated politics. "I was hurt badly, and to recover, she lent me one of her tails. When I did recover, it didn't want to go back, so I gave her one of mine." I didn't want to tell her the full story, but hoped my over simplified answer would satisfy.

"You talk as if they are different people." She offered me a refill of tea, but I held up a hand.

"Some one likened it to having a collection of cats stuck to my rear." I replied, holding out a hand, and having my golden tail flop over onto it. "Yes, I'm talking about you." I said to it while petting it with the other hand.

"So your tails... Do they mean the same thing as a normal kitsune?"

"Three questions now?"

"Oh, sorry." She actually blushed at her very minor breach in our 'rules'.

"My question is..." I thought a moment, then sighed quietly, admitting that I was not going to solve my current situation with wishful thinking. "Do you know a place I could stay and live for a while?"

"I suppose you cannot change your shape or hide your tails?" She asked, setting her teacup down and leaning back, crossing her legs elegantly at the ankles.

"My magic is of a different sort." I replied, "You get that for free too, for the cookies."

"I just happen to have a little living space, here."

"Here being?" I had looked out the window, but only from where I was sitting, I saw nothing but small city skyline from where I was.

"This is Kouh Academy. This room, and the rooms attached, belong to the Occult Research Club. Obviously, it is a front for myself, and my activities, being a devil. The building itself is just off the main campus."

"Then?"

"I will open a room for you, if you wish, in light of your situation." She said with a smile.

"What sort of payment would you require?" I held up a hand before she could answer, "No, my soul belongs to my Goddess. Just to put that off the table."

"You've no cause for alarm. The pieces work only on the willing, or as you saw, the recently dead." She smiled, "We can discuss payment at a later time. I'm sure, as you have already guessed, I am not lacking in resources."

"One of the most tasteful shows of wealth I've seen, to be sure." I replied honestly.

"Thank you. If you would gather your things?"

* * *

I had surprised her one last time before she showed me to my room. As I gathered my gear, from the floor and coat rack, she picked up one of my adamant backed gauntlets, and nearly dropped it for how heavy it was.

"What are these made of?" She asked, handing it to me, then walking towards the big double door.

"Adamant, mostly." I replied, "Not my best work, but it's more to protect my hands, then to damage things."

"You made them?"

"All of it. Oh, except my boots." My boots were given to me by Mia Grande, the owner of the Hostess of Fertility, and my adoptive mother back in Orario.

"Hm." She looked thoughtful, leading me down a short hallway, then a right hand turn at a four way corridor, with directly in front being a set of stairs down. "Here." After passing three rooms, she stopped at the forth, second from the end of the hall. "If you need anything, please let me know. You're room should have most of what a standard hotel room has." She paused, "It occurs to me, for someone who seems to be from a much different place, you seem used to seeing modern day things."

"That's a question." I said, making her smile again, "There is one thing I could use, actually, aside from a shower."

"Oh?"

* * *

After quickly finding an empty glass bottle, showing me inside the room, and handing me a key, she left me alone, saying it was past her bed time. She also looked forward to chatting with me tomorrow too. As pleasant as she was, devil or not, I wished I didn't have to speak to her tomorrow. I wanted to be home. With my Familia, and my family.

After locking the door and putting the key on a little hook next to it, I pressed my back to it and sighed, only half paying attention to the room itself as I took off my boots and finished unbuckling the various things that needed unbuckling to take all my combat gear off.

Tiny kitchen with double burner stove, a small fridge, an oven, twin sink, and an assortment of cupboards. A big empty space that had a bed in the corner, a TV on a nice wooden stand against the opposite wall, and a respectably sized window. I guessed that the door to the side was where the bathroom was, and there was a tiny closet next to the door. Rias wasn't kidding. Not a five star suite, it would be more than enough for...

Just myself.

I couldn't help but cry as I gently drained my breasts of milk, wishing for home. But once that was done, and the odd dribble that missed the bottle wiped up, I discovered I was right about the shower. I hoped Rias wouldn't mind me using as much hot water as I did, but the scalding heat helped focus me.

Then my back started to tingle. As if someone was brushing a finger down it.

"Lady Hestia." I said, head bowed, arms braced against the shower wall as the hot water poured over me. She didn't like it when I prayed to Her. She said it felt weird. But I hoped, that my prayer would reach her, even with the distance between us. "Lady Hestia. I am safe. I am sound." The tingle on my back became a hand in the middle of it, small and warm, distinct even with the scalding water beating down on me. Heart beating faster, a little hope filling my mind, I continued, "I am far from You, but I will find a way to return. I am yours, no matter where I am." Bringing my hands together, I touched my ring.

It wasn't just my wedding ring. But a 'memory stone'. Not quite the right name for it, it's what stuck after I started making them. The memory, of course, was of Haruhime. Everything about her, I thought of while I made it, and now, as I closed my eyes and touched it, everything about her, filled my mind. "Please, watch over her, tell her I am okay. That just like our children, I will find a way."

The water was going cold by the time I left the shower, but my heart felt a little lighter. I could still feel the tiny hand of Hestia on my back, and it gave me enough motivation to do my own little after dungeon sort, instead of just passing out on the small but comfortable looking bed.

What I did have, beside my gear, was the occulus, a reasonably sized magic stone, a pair of slightly mangled minotaur horns, and a dinner plate sized bit of giant beetle shell. Not much, and without proper equipment, I couldn't do much with them. But, maybe Rias could help there. I knew I couldn't do this alone. And would have to pay her for her assistance later. But she seemed like a decent person. I was still a little doubtful she was a devil, but I could tell she wasn't human, just by the energy she gave off.

But my tails didn't seem to mind her.

Flipping the towel off of me, and putting the dungeon loot into a neat pile, I hung the towel and slipped into bed.

* * *

What was probably an hour later, I found myself unable to sleep. Tossing and turning, I finally sat up. Gathering up my tails, I closed my eyes and focused on my magic. Deep within, I pictured a cage, iron bars and locked. It held a dark flame, burning purple and red with an outline of gold. Reaching in, I plucked first one, then five more little bits of that flame, and brought them out of the cage.

Opening only one eye, and feeling my mana reserves lower significantly, I found myself looking at six little foxes. Ghostly images, they had almost no substance, but they were all looking back at me expectantly. Reaching out and petting each one between the ears, my own ears feeling a ghostly touch with each one, I lay back down and closed my eyes again.

After a moment without me commanding them, I felt dozens of tiny little foot steps over my body, as they all found places to curl up, their tiny weights bringing me comfort.

* * *

I realized, the next morning, that aside from my equipment and under armour, I had no clothes. Rias had mentioned she had classes, so I threw my clothes into the laundry machine next to the bathroom, and did my morning exercises naked while they washed.

That wasn't all though. I planned. I needed to set up a workspace again. If I wanted to do any enchanting, or experimenting, I needed a forge and someplace to set up a workbench. The occulus worked, but wasn't meant for inter dimensional use, so I would have to find a way to boost its power without overloading and breaking it. I kind of wished I could have gotten more lessons from Fels, the best enchanter in the city and the creator of the occulus stones. He'd only managed to show me some simple inscribing methods and the basic runic alphabet, which looked suspiciously like Norse runes.

I went to the nightstand, and pulled open the drawer. Just like any proper hotel room, it had a notepad and pen inside. From memory I wrote down what I could of the magic circle that had brought me here. It wasn't much, and I didn't understand it offhand, but I folded it up and put it aside to ask about it later. If I could get my hands on a computer, or smart phone...

I promised myself I would find the person responsible for taking me from my family. And, depending on why, get them to send me back, or tear their arms off, and search their corpse for the way back.

My thoughts of bloody mutilation were interrupted by the dryer making a pleasant 'ding' noise.

* * *

The clock, if it was right, said noon. Not the blinking 'lost power' noon, but 12:01PM. Still in my boxers and sport bra, since I wasn't really able to go anywhere, and didn't feel like exploring without permission, I contented myself to raid the cupboards for any, and everything, edible. It was simple stuff mostly, but with rice, water,*ahem* milk, a bowl, and a few other simple things, I had managed to make a few simple baked goods. No eggs, but when you suddenly run out, and need to find something to finish a meal for a couple dozen people, you find things to make it work.

It felt a little odd, working with tools that did the measurements for you. Like an oven. Or a measuring cup. Back home, it was 'use this spot in the oven for cookies, this spot for meat, this spot for bread', and we just had a half dozen cups that were exactly the same, and used that as the standard measurement tool for things that needed 'one cup'.

Just as I was taking reasonably passable rice flour cookies from the oven, my fifth batch so far, there was a tap at the door. The clock said 12:02PM.

"One moment." I called out, putting the tray down and wiping my hands off on a tea towel. I couldn't find oven mitts, so I was handling the hot cookie sheet with my bare hands. I'd have to ask for some pumice cream or something later. 350F? No problem.

Unlocking, and opening the door, I found Rias standing there. She sniffed the air and blinked in surprise. "You bake too?"

"If you try a cookie, I'll answer that for free." I replied, "Lunch break then? Come in." I stepped back, giving her space to enter.

"I'm sorry if you didn't find much to eat, the guest rooms only have the basics I'm afraid." She stepped in, taking off her neat little black shoes and putting them next to my boots.

"And even all that is gone now." I replied, "Aside from milk. I won't run out of that." I went to the mixing bowl, now filled to almost overflowing with little cookies. "Try one."

"Hm, I'm was sure these rooms don't have anything perishable..." She took one and nibbled on it, "This is quite good. You used the rice for flour?"

"I did. As for the milk." I gave her a raised eyebrow, so far, she had been almost totally unflappable, so I waited until her second bite to tell her, "I am a mother, you know."

She blinked in surprise, but finished her cookie with a mischievous look on her face, telling me I'd have to try harder. "Oh?" She took a second cookie.

"Mother of three." I said, waiting until she was just starting to chew her next bite, "Father of four."

I helpfully patted her back when she coughed around her bite of cookie. She gave me a glare, but I pretended not to notice. "Father of four?" I could tell she wanted to add something like 'no way' or 'you're lying', but her high class manners seem to have stopped her.

"Is that a question too?" I asked, then held up both my hands in mock surrender as I 'noticed' her glare, "I'll ask one first. I hate to impose, but I have nothing but your generosity to rely on right now, unless I decide to just wander off into the night and look myself. I don't suppose I could get a little help with some things to build with? Anvil, forge, some chemistry equipment?"

"Hm, finding the chemistry equipment won't be hard, this being a high school. But an anvil and forge? Really?" She accepted my surrender and had a third cookie.

"I did make everything but my boots. And, with the right tools, I might be able to make something to call home." I replied, having a cookie myself.

"I will look into it then. But remember, you are running a tab."

"I pay my debts." I replied, nodding.

"So... Father?"

"Well, the short version is something like this..."

By the time I was done, the clock said 1:29PM. I hoped she wouldn't get in trouble for skipping class.

* * *

 **NOTESSSSS!**

First, I have to say sorry. No, nothing bad has happened, but, the first few chapters are going to be a lot of world building, and very little excitement. So for those of you wanting to see Kodori rip someone's arms off, you'll have to wait just a little.

Next, is a **WARNING**.

A helpful reader (I'd make you cookies if I could) sent me a PM.

I don't know if you are aware of the new FFN profile exploit that has been found to circulate. But there are FFN profiles that are compromised and may carry said Exploit.  
I bring this to your attention because of the two users that reviewed you "Macca-s-Little-Teddy-Bear 49" and "Lux-Vincit 83" are infected profiles.  
No one should visit their profile page while logged in. If you did already, check your profile for any links/codes and your backup emails.

For more info, google search for this or visit Space Battles/Sufficient Velocity forums "goo. gl/8rfYhu" (apologies for the google shortener, but the full link would be a pain to edit for FFN)

 **That is a direct copy paste** , of their message. I'm spreading awareness, as I've already had to go through my account to tighten up security and triple check for anything that shouldn't be there.

 **THAT SAID** if my stories suddenly vanish, I'll just make a new account and post them again. Don't worry about that.

Party on, and see you in five days. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes!**

I considered making this one a Halloween episode. But just couldn't think of how, and still make it canon.

So just on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 3

Before Rias returned at 3:35pm, I had finally turned on the TV. A nice flat screen, it was the sort of thing I would have wanted when I lived in this era. One thing I didn't ask Rias, was 'when' I was. If time ran parallel, then it would have been 2018 or so. But... It wasn't. It was 2016, technically BEFORE I had crossed dimensions the first time.

Curious...

When Rias did show up, she was smiling that same easy smile of hers, a small leather school bag in hand. "How would you like to meet the rest of my peerage?"

"If you give me a moment to put something other than my boxers on?" We both looked down at what I was wearing.

"No need to wear everything, if you don't want to." She said as I started putting on my under armour, a thin long sleeve shirt and pants. "I see you figured out the washer?"

"Seen one, seen most." I replied, looking at my scale vest and feeling my breasts tingle at the thought of cramming them into it without proper adjusting. "Just these and this then..." I mumbled, putting on my belt and gauntlets, "I suppose I'll explain a little more, if you want to do some more questions." I said, my hands feeling right at home inside the armoured gloves.

"All set then?" She asked, turning to start down the hall, "It's actually the room I first brought you to."

I followed her, my tails getting curious and swishing close to Rias, just within reach, if she chose to. I didn't bother to stop them, either, and Rias did finally notice them, gently shoo-ing them away.

"Ah, she's arrived." I heard some one, a woman by the sound of the voice, say as Rias put her hand on the door handle and pushed it open. "Good afternoon, President." The voice used the formal 'Gokigenyou' and as well. "And our strange guest as well?"

"Now now Akeno, no name calling on your first meeting." Rias said as I entered in behind her, my tails clearing the door and shutting it behind me helpfully. "She's come to us for help. Kodori, let me introduce you."

Sitting on one of the two couches, was a young man. Looking sharp in what was probably the male version of the school uniform a black shirt and pants with white highlights, he had short blond hair, blue eyes, and a friendly face as he gave me a polite wave. "That is Yuuto Kiba, a knight of my peerage."

"A pleasure, Ma'am. Please call me however you prefer." He said, his voice just as friendly as his appearance.

Across from him on the opposite couch, was a white haired girl. Very short by the look of it, she was wearing the same dress as Rias, but without the black shoulder covering that Rias was wearing. She also had a pair of little black cat hair clips near her temples. "Koneko Toujou." She said flatly, her deep brown eyes blinking at me once, before she turned away and picked up a plate of... I wasn't sure, some kind of brownie or something.

Last, as I looked beside the door where Rias was standing, was a tall, though not quite as tall as Rias, black haired beauty. Also wearing the uniform, her hair was... really long. It would be touching the floor if it weren't for an orange ribbon tying it up just a little at the back of her head. "I'm Akeno Himejima." She said, her violet eyes lighting up as she smiled at me. "But please, just Akeno."

I raised an eyebrow at her last name, being similar to my own, but I replied, with a palm-in-fist bow, "Kodori Haruhime, I'll be in your care." I then stood straight and asked, taking a little plastic bag from my belt, "Would anyone like a cookie?"

Putting the bag down on the table and opening it, I sat next to Koneko, my tails swishing away from her so they didn't crowd her. There was a moment of silence as Rias took yet another cookie and nibbled at it, the others taking it as a signal and helping themselves. "So, Rias? How much have you told them about me?"

"Nothing really. I thought you might like to do the honours." She replied, Akeno and her moving another couch to the end of the table and sitting side by side.

"Very well..." I gave Rias a raised eyebrow, figuring she was trying to get free information from me. "I'll start with what happened just before..."

* * *

"So." Kiba said, eyeing the last cookie, but smiling to Koneko who took it, "You lived in a city of Gods, with an infinite dungeon, to suppress the monsters. Something happened, and you arrived here, with that," He looked over to the circular cut out of the dungeon that was still in the corner, "Just in time to see some one die." He looked to Rias, "Where is Hyoudou-kun, President?"

"He will join us in due time." Rias said, "We will be watching him tonight."

Kiba nodded, "To be honest, I find this a little hard to believe." He held up a hand, "Sorry if I offend, but..."

"It's fine." I said, "No more than meeting a Devil and her group of..." I paused, "Re... born? no..." My Japanese was a little incomplete.

"Reincarnated." Rias offered.

"Thank you. Reincarnated devils." I carefully scratched an ear, "If Rias would count it, I'm open to proving it as best I can."

"I approve." Rias said, "I'm interested as well."

I thought of a way to prove it. That I was from some fantastical place. Sure, my equipment was strange, but not fantastical. Rias knew what a drake was, so that wasn't going to do. I had a magic stone, but it would simply be a pretty rock that emitted a little magic. Minotaur horns... Beetle shell... "I can only think of one thing, to prove I lived with Gods. But, I'm not sure you will like it." I said suddenly.

"Oh?" Akeno perked up, "I'm very curious now."

"But I'm going to need a glass of water." I got a raised eyebrow from everyone, but Koneko dutifully stood, got a glass of water from a sink that was just out of sight of the door, and placed it in front of me. I took a sip, tilted my head back and gargled a moment before swallowing the water, "I can only say a few words at once. But..."

The air grew still as they all waited, and I said, in the language of the Gods, that I had to learn to make the potion that allowed Haruhime and I to bear children with each other, " _ **I can speak...their...**_ " I started coughing, unable to continue, being a mortal and not a God, their words were not meant for me to speak.

It was a good thing too, as I recovered from my coughing fit, throat raw, eyes watering, all of them were holding their ears. Rias and Akeno were the least affected, but Koneko and Kiba looked like they had a migraine.

It took a moment for us all to recover, but they seemed to shake off the pain quickly. "My, that was... surprising." Akeno said, rubbing her temples, "However did you learn that?"

"I had to do some research, and I had to learn hieroglyph, the God's writing, to do it." I explained, my voice still scratchy, "Learning to speak it was kind of a byproduct." I sipped my glass of water, "I suppose that answers one of my questions too."

"Hm?" Rias tilted her head slightly.

"I can't think of anything else that would react to 'God's voice' like that." I replied. I made a mental note not to bleed on any of them. I had no idea if my status updates mixed my blood with Hestia's but, I didn't want to find out.

"Yes, the more powerful the devil, the more resistant they are to the divine, but it is certainly a weakness of ours." Rias said, "Hm what to ask in return..." She looked at the others.

"Could you explain the pieces to me?" I asked, since no one was coming forward with a question.

"We could, but..." Rias smiled, "Issei will no doubt want to know as well, if you can be patient?"

"Very well." I replied.

A little more awkward silence, then I remembered, "Does this look familiar at all?" I opened one of my pouches and took out the magic circle fragment I had drawn. "Your circle isn't even close to this, but, it was part of what brought me here."

They all shook their heads, but Rias looked to Akeno, and the raven haired woman put the paper in a pocket, "I will look, and ask a few of the others who might know."

"Thank you." I said.

"Lady President said you weren't a youkai, but something close?" Kiba asked, "Your tails, do they mean the same as a Kitsune?"

"For all intents and purposes? Yes." I replied, holding out a hand and having a black tail flop onto it, "Yes we are talking about you." I said to it, carefully digging my fingers into the fluff and scratching lightly. "I read a Tome. A kind of magic book, that isn't quite like what you are thinking." I let that tail go, then had all the others try and get the same treatment, "Gah, no, one at a time."

"Rebellious, aren't they?" Akeno giggled behind a hand.

"I missed brushing them last night." I replied, giving each tail it's own little bit of attention, "In Orario, a Tome can actually gift someone with magic. Even if they have no real ability for it. Me? It split my tail into five, and I have since exchanged one, and grown another."

"So you know some kind of magic then?" Rias asked, "We can all tell you possess some power, but not what kind."

"This one... I'll say this. I know exactly two spells. One has stages, the other came with the golden tail." I gave Rias a look, "My magic is a personal thing, and I don't 'cast' it, so much as... turn up the volume."

"And you being able to carry that?" Rias pointed at the dungeon fragment.

"That was just me being an adventurer."

"Hm, even if you were willing, I doubt I could have reincarnated you then..." Rias pouted.

I shrugged, "I owe you, but, if you need me to fight, I won't do it unless there is just cause." I figured, that if I needed to be a mercenary, I would set the rules now, instead of later.

"That's good to know." Rias nodded with a smile, "I will keep that in mind, certainly."

"Oh, I have one." Akeno started, "I can't help but notice your ring... It's certainly magical, but... I can't figure out what it does. I can see it practically glowing through your glove."

My eyes widened a little. I hadn't expected one of them, or anyone really, to be that sensitive to magic. I reminded myself, that I wasn't under the normal rules of Orario anymore, then replied, "Well... I will trade the answer if I can get some shopping done. My tails will rebel if I don't brush them soon, and I only have one set of clothes."

Rias looked at Akeno, who looked back with, I swear to Hestia, puppy eyes. Rias sighed, though she was smiling, as if indulging her own child, then nodded. "We'll arrange something, and I will put you under my employ, if you wish. That way I can pay you, and have it look official for my own ledgers." Rias explained, "Devil or not, we still pay our taxes."

I took off my gauntlets, placing them carefully on the table. Kiba looked curious, and I pushed one closer to him while I held out my left hand to Akeno. "Now. Hold my hand, and touch the ring with both hands." She did, though I found her hands a little cool, "Now, close your eyes."

Akeno closed her eyes, and she started to react as if something was there, but just out of sight. She sniffed the air, tilted her head to listen, then made to reach out to touch something in front of her. But the loss of contact broke the spell, and she blinked her eyes open in surprise. "Who..." She leaned back, a little too quickly, the motion seeming clumsy. "A soft voice, the scent of sakura and tea, a vivid red kimono... Bottomless green eyes..." She dabbed the corner of her eye with her sleeve delicately.

"That, is my wife." I said, "And only one of over a dozen reasons I want to go home."

* * *

We spent most of the rest of the early evening making conversation. I found out a few things about what exactly Rias was doing in a human school. Her first answer being 'Getting an education, silly'. Which made sense. Then, that this was also her 'territory'. It was her, and her peerage's job, to keep the more dangerous of supernatural things away from humans. The war was technically still on, though there was currently a delicate truce on all sides. There were however, a few holdouts, who tried to cause trouble and incite further conflict.

Her being a highborn, pure blooded devil, meant she was keeping watch, for the greater good, and brownie points from her family, who, while letting her stay in the human world to learn, also expected her to show she could lead, and control, and protect, a territory. I got the feeling that if things got out of hand, she'd be pulled back home and grounded.

It was just getting dark out, the half moon hiding behind heavy clouds, when Rias took out a smart phone, reminding me I wanted one of those too. "It's about time. But I am going to call Sona-chan. One of her peerage can help you get what you need."

"Many thanks." I replied, sipping some tea, "Kiba." I looked across at the young man, "Swordsman, right handed?"

"Ah, you noticed then?"

"Your hands are rougher near the index and thumb on your right hand, and near the bottom edge of your left hand." I replied, making me think of Aisha, an Amazon who used a two handed sword, when she wasn't just kicking people around like me.

"You have a good eye." He replied, though not confirming my assumption. "Your gauntlets are heavy, but not spiked?"

"I don't use anything but my hands and feet as weapons." I replied, "The gauntlets are more so I don't shatter my hands."

"Ah, like how a boxer wraps their fists." He nodded.

"Well, that, and I can deflect sharp stuff with the backs of my hands too."

"Practical, yes."

"Sona will be here in a few moments. She was just finishing up a few things at the main building." Rias said, pocketing her phone. "Something that has been bothering me... You seem quite familiar with this world, even though you are from another."

"I do owe you an answer." I replied, feeling someone petting one of my tails.

"Such soft fur..." Akeno mumbled from behind me, forcing me to suppress a little shiver as he fingertips got to the skin under the fluff.

"Then yes, I am asking." Rias smiled.

"This isn't the first time I've jumped." I replied simply, "My starting point was in North America." I didn't add that it was technically a few months from this world's current date.

"Very interesting." Rias tapped her chin with a finger, "Oh, I suppose if you are going shopping, you will need a little money. And maybe your jacket."

Akeno let go of my tail, and went to the door, opening it, "Welcome, Sona-san." I hadn't heard anything, so I guessed it was just something she could do, or, Sona teleported. "Come in."

"Akeno-san, Rias-san, Koneko, Kiba." The newest arrival reminded me a lot of someone named Asfi, back in Orario. Short black hair, violet eyes, glasses, and a serious expression. She was a little shorter than Akeno, and had a just enough curves to make her feminine, without looking like a tomboy. Her voice sounded like it would be perfect for teaching, firm and attention grabbing without being harsh. "And you must be Haruhime-san?"

I stood, my tails slipping away from Akeno and away from trying to get Koneko's attention, and I bowed to her, "Call me Kodori, please." I replied, "A pleasure to meet you, Sona-san." I was getting a general feel for the energy in the room, and Sona 'felt' like a devil as well.

"Very well, Kodori-san." She replied, giving me a slight bow, "Rias-san tells me you need a little help?"

"As you can see, I kind of stand out. And I have no way of really hiding what I am, except, maybe wearing a dress or a large coat." I said, holding one of my tails, and tossing it over one shoulder like a scarf, that immediately slipped away because Akeno was more interesting than being an accessory.

"One of my pawns works the night shift at a small store. It will be basic, but should serve your immediate needs?" She informed me, and at my nod of understanding continued with, "Here is a map." She handed me a bit of paper, which was drawn so exact, I wondered if it was a printout at first, but no, it was done in pen.

"Thank you." I said, folding the map up carefully and putting it in a pouch, "Rias-san?"

"Have him charge it to me." She said to Sona, then to me, "Get what you need, don't worry about cost."

"Understood." Sona said, "I assume you are going out tonight?"

"Yes indeed." Rias replied.

"I will keep the school safe then." She replied, pushing her glassed up with a finger.

"Thank you as always, Sona-chan."

"I take my leave then." She said, then to me, "I have already told my pawn about you, you should have no problems with him." And with that, she closed the door behind her, my ears listening to her quiet footfalls on the carpet of the hallway.

"I'm not sure if she likes you, or hates you." I said to Rias, who laughed.

"She and I are childhood friends, and rivals."

"That explains it then. I suppose I'll get a few things from my room and head out then." I said.

"Be careful." Rias said, "For free," I stopped, hand on the door handle, "What ever killed Hyoudou Issei, is still out there."

"Good point. Guess I will wear my coat after all." After refilling the milk bottle again, though I didn't mention that out loud.

* * *

While I tended to my body, I let my mind fill with thoughts of home, and Hestia. No words of prayer, yet I didn't stop until I felt the ghostly impression of her little hand on my back. Afterwards, I put the bottle back into the fridge and got into my armour. I left my pouches behind, and didn't bother wearing my shin or forearm guards, but I certainly wore my gauntlets.

Locking the door behind me, I put the key in one of my pockets and headed back to the main 'crossroad' of the building. Nice wide wooden steps, with perfectly polished banisters. It wasn't the nice split 'Y' of the marble stairs at the Hearth manor, but it was a perfect match for the rest of the building.

Exiting the building I took a moment to look at it from the outside. With old red brick and ivy growing up the sides, it looked quite old, and just one step from looking like it had been abandoned. I suppose if they were the 'occult research club' it had the right look for it. Looking at the map Sona gave me, with it's helpful 'start here' dot next to the 'O.R.C.' building, I turned again, and left through an arched iron gate, with more ivy covering it, and the surrounding stone walls.

While I walked, my tails keeping low to the ground in case I met someone 'normal' I thought about how many times I'd have liked to visit Japan, back when I was just a normal person. Kuoh seemed a little bit of a sleepy town, but from my window in the dorm, I could see a respectable city skyline. The suburbs however, were practically deserted. And poorly lit. To either side, as I walked, were tall concrete walls containing backyards, and solitary lamp posts that were just a little too far apart to illuminate the narrow streets properly. Well, for someone without good dark vision.

I wasn't very surprised, when I felt a pair of eyes on me from behind. I did however, feel a little guilty that I was just waiting for someone to bother me. Rias and her group were quite friendly. Model students and polite. But I suspected part of that was Rias had told them ahead of time I was a little put out about ending up here. Even chiding Akeno for simply calling me 'strange'.

Following the map further, I stepped out of the suburbs and found myself near a train track that acted like a dividing line between 'houses' and 'farmland'. To my left, was a small if well kept train stop, and my right... Well, it would have been a 7/11 back in Canada, but looking through the windows, into the bright florescent lit area within, it had all kinds of things. Food, books, maps, travel supplies, souvenirs. It was a very small store with a little of everything for the traveller on the go.

Stepping out of the darkness just outside the empty ten car parking lot, I waited for the automatic sliding door to open for me and stepped inside. Looking about to get my bearings, I found the person, who was also the only person in the store, that I was looking for. Following the crinkle of potato chip bags being stuffed onto a shelf, I stepped into the snack food aisle and looked them over. Wearing the same uniform as Kiba, without the black blazer, but with a green apron with an 8/12 logo on the left side, he was a fairly tall boy with blond hair. As he stopped what he was doing and turned to me, I noticed he had grey eyes and a rather surprised expression.

"Sona-san said I'd have someone interesting come by... But..." He looked kind of stunned.

"Kodori." I said, extending a hand, "You are?"

"Oh!" He stepped closer, wiped off his hands on his apron, and shook my hand. Good grip, and he managed to lock eyes with me as well. "Just call me Saji. I'm Sona-san's pawn. Sorry for staring, but I've never met anyone with tails before. Or... is that dragon skin?"

"I am a bit out of place, I wont disagree. I was told you'd give me a hand?" He nodded, and I added, "And yes, it is."

His eyes widened, and so did his smile, "Well then, tell me what you need, and I'll give you directions."

True to his word, he made gave me no trouble when I started asking questions. He didn't even raise an eyebrow when I went to the 'maternity' section, and found a simple pump for myself. Either he was informed already, or, he had been told by Sona to be extra polite. I was thankful either way, and by the end of it, I had a collection of bags containing clothes, food, hygiene and all those little things one might need. Including a soft wire brush for long haired pets. My tails picked one out when I was standing in front of the pet section, since I couldn't decide instantly. Impatient appendages.

"Be safe on your way back." Saji said as I gathered up everything, "Sona-san told me you'd be covered by Rias-san, so no worries there."

"Thank you, you've been helpful." I replied, "Say... Just how common are people like me around here? I mean, those a little more than, or less than, human."

"Well..." He looked thoughtful, then lowered his voice, "Aside from the Sona and Rias peerages... We do get a few others around. Mostly harmless, minor oni and the like. Original monsters and spirits of the land. They keep to themselves, finding us to be too..." He paused, scratched his head, "New? I'm not sure exactly, and can't really ask if they don't come forward."

I nodded, filing that information away, "And others? I've been told the bare bones about the 'war'."

"They tend to avoid us devils, since the Gremory Family is protecting this area, with the support of us, the Sitri Family." He replied, "I have no idea if I'm supposed to tell you any of this, so please, don't mention it?" He made a one handed prayer gesture and gave me a hopeful wink.

"Don't worry." I nodded, "Just trying to get familiar with the place, in case I have to stay a while."

"Well, come again if you need anything else, Kodori-san."

I gave him a wave over my shoulder as the double doors opened for me with a cheerful electronic bell noise.

* * *

As soon as I cleared the parking lot, and started walking down the narrow street again, I felt the eyes on my back once more. I got the impression they weren't from Rias's peerage, and the tingle of energy my tails were picking up didn't feel at all like those the devils gave off. My improved mood at meeting the rather reliable Sona pawn broken, I stopped at the next vending machine, leaned my bags against it, and turned around.

"Go away, or show yourself." I said plainly to the darkness behind me.

"My my, so impolite for a monster." I could tell I was going to hate this person, simply on principal. Her voice had all the markers for 'stuck up bitch', and with only those seven words, could imagine her laughing with that insane 'Oh-ho-ho-ho', laugh.

I could just make out her outline, in the middle of the street between the light of two lamp posts. Good dark vision or not, she was probably using some kind of magic to try and hide herself. "This monster has had a bad couple of days." I growled, trying to calm myself when I realized I was already hitting the far edge of my bullshit meter after only hearing this person's voice. "Now, go away, or show yourself."

"I think I will have to correct that attitude of yours, beast. Not knowing your betters." A single step, and the magic veil around her melted away. From the ground up, she was quite good looking. Though with her super short red skirt and red top that was open almost down to the belly button to show off what could only be considered massive breasts... She might have been trying too hard. Just above the barely contained flesh, was a pretty, if a little angular, face. Yellow eyes glared at me from under a dark blue head of long hair. "Is the monster pretending to be civilized? Going shopping so late at night?"

She had actually reminded me about my shopping bags, and I stepped sideways a little to distance myself from it, just in case. I had no idea what this person was, or what they could do, but I didn't want to potentially waste Saji's kindness, or Rias's money. "Last chance to leave." I said flatly, taking a deep breath and dialing my inner magic up to 3. I tapped my booted toes against the pavement under me, the solid feeling making me think I could actually go all out without making trouble for some poor team of road workers.

"Well, if you insist." She smiled, her face twisting with barely contained malice, "But just so we aren't bothered..." She raised a hand out towards me, a shaft of yellow light forming from the air in front of her, and forming into a short spear. As the double ended, cruelly pointed weapon formed, the contrast of the sky changed, turning from darkness to a sort of deep red. My tails twitched as the magic in the air changed, feeling almost like the natural flow of magic in the air had stopped. "Even if you run, you'll never escape me!" And she charged, the holding her spear close to her body and dashing forward to impale me.

On a scale of 'normal human' to 'Bell being called for dinner', her speed was closer to 'Mikoto punishing an opening'. Fast and direct, but no where near the fastest I'd ever seen. Her weapon did make me a little nervous however. She had made it out of nothingness, more or less, and I had no idea if my coat would stop it.

So, I took a half step sideways to slip the spear, and tried a good old fashioned boxer's straight.

And knocked her flat on her ass. The stance of her charge was pretty much all or nothing, so my simple punch destroyed her balance. The hit didn't feel very solid, but I managed to graze her cheek hard enough to make her spit out a bit of blood when she sprang back up to her feet. I said nothing as I gave her a raised eyebrow and gave her a 'come on' motion with my leading hand.

"A lucky punch!" She said through bloodied teeth, my punch probably cutting her cheek open on her teeth, "Lets see how you handle this then!"

She darted forward again, her double bladed short spear sweeping through the air at me with quick slashes and precise thrusts. Having sparred with an Amazon who used a massive two bladed staff like it was made of bamboo, the shorter version this person was using was nothing new to me either. Taking a chance, I let the edge of the spear, just behind the point, graze the back of my gauntlet, just to see the reaction.

She took the sudden contact as her starting to gain the upper hand, and laughed as my gauntlet sparked exactly once. "Slowing down, monster? Don't worry, it will be over soon!"

Breaking one of my own rules, to use your breath to either command, or fight harder in combat, I said, "Do you want me to start trying now then?"

"You DA-"

I slipped her next thrust of the spear, slid my right foot forward against her ankle, swept the edge of my left hand against that same leg, brought my right hand up, and **SLAMMED** my palm against the centre of her back. The sudden trip of her left leg meant she had no support what so ever, as I bounced her off the pavement hard enough to crack it.

I settled my stance, right foot forward, left foot back and at a right angle, and raised my hands to the ready, waiting for her to move.

"How..." She grunted, pushing herself up slowly.

"Feel like leaving yet? My tails need brushing." My tails agreeing with me by waving about a little more aggressively.

She growled, low and animal, as two large black feathered wings ripped through her red top. With a heavy flap, she sprung off the ground in an instant, and hovered in the air above me, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

More spears. Forming out of nothingness, more of those short yellow spears formed in the air around her. Held in place by a small magic circle, a dozen of them pointed towards me, and launched themselves at me, more forming to take their place even as I dashed sideways to dodge. She wasn't even trying to lead me, the spears simply slamming into the ground behind me as I hopped about. Lilly's little hand crossbow shot faster than these, and while my favourite supporter could only fire about once a second, she could kill something across a room filled with fighting people. This woman however, seemed to be all flash, no skill.

No skill, but also ten meters over my head and raining sharp objects at me.

"No witty remarks now, animal?" She laughed.

I hopped backwards, over a patch of mostly broken pavement, another half dozen spears smashing the ground further and kicking up a cloud of dust. Using that as cover, I dashed forward, breaking through the cloud of dust and then jumping straight up, my lead foot denting the pavement as I rocketed upwards, directly under the woman. More spears lanced towards me, but only demolished my jumping point as I caught her first by the ankle, then the base of her wing, my tails whipping around to envelope her. "Before I rip your wings off..." I started, noticing the magic circles wink out as she struggled in my unbreakable grip, "I want you to remember, I gave you a chance to leave."

Unable to fly with her wings braced, I twisted my body back. As gravity took hold, I remained low on her body, as our heads were now pointing straight down. She had just enough time to scream, "YOU BITCH!" Before I let her go, and pushed myself back up, against gravity, and slammed her face first into the ground, again.

It was an odd feeling. Cold, methodical. Machine like. As I planted my boot into the middle of her back. Even as she started to struggle, my hands gripping her wings before she could pull them back into her body, I felt... nothing, as I heaved backwards, her wings tearing off her back at the root, with a damp, bloody noise, her scream of pain bouncing off me like the noise of a dying monster from the dungeon.

My tails twitched, and I jumped backwards on reflex, a long, pink bladed spear burying itself into the ground where I'd just been standing. "Get away from her!" A voice, female and just this side of adult sounding, yelled.

"Mittelt..." The woman on the ground groaned, "Get away..."

Still holding the two wings, their weight almost nothing in my hands, I said, "Take her, and leave me alone." I said.

Never in my life, this one or the last, had I met someone dressed as a 'Goth Loli'. Holding another long pink spear, with raven black wings sprouting from her back, a short, adorable little girl landed between me and the fallen... heh, angel. Black dress with white frills, which included a black bonnet holding her twin tailed blond hair in place, she looked like a doll. An angry one, but a doll none the less. Soft round face twisted in fury, she thrust at me with the spear, though I simply took a half step back to evade.

"Who do you think you are? No mere monster has a right to touch a fallen angel!" She yelled at me.

Tired of being called 'beast' and 'monster', I took a deep breath, and let myself feel angry. Body starting to glow with a smoky black, purple dripping aura of what my inner beast looked like, I looked at her and said, "I'm NOT a monster. I am Kodori, the Demon Fox!" Lifting my back foot, I made to take a step forward, my tails suddenly growling as the heads of wolf sized foxes started to manifest among the swaying fur, "LAST CHANCE TO LEAVE!" I finished my step, the pavement shattering under my boot as the smaller one, Mittelt, scrambled backwards.

Scooping up the other woman she jumped into the air frantically, the red sky slowly fading back into the dark black of what it had been before this stupidity started. As it did, I let my anger fizzle out, and noticed that the ground and walls, and even the vending machine that had taken a spear at some point, were undamaged. As if to punctuate this return to 'reality', one of my shopping bags shifted, threatening to spill its contents onto the ground. It was like the fight had never happened.

Except I was covered in a thin misting of blood, and had two large bird wings still in my hands.

"Stupid fu..." My golden tail boffed me on the head, "fallen angels." I finished, opening one of the bags and getting a big black garbage bag from a 10 pack I'd bought.

* * *

Someone tapped on my door shortly after I'd arrived back at my room. I was just getting my armour off, so I simply said, "Enter."

The door opened, revealing Akeno, who didn't actually enter. "My my... I was told to check on you but..."

"You may come in." I said, the devil stepping over the threshold. "Had a run in with a stalker." I said, looking at the tiny scratch on the back of my gauntlet, "Hm, should buff right out..." I mumbled.

"You..." She looked at the two wings, laying the the middle of my floor atop a couple of spread out garbage bags.

"Black wings, called themselves fallen angels." I said, "I didn't want to leave those laying about where someone could find them, and figured Rias might know what to do with them. Or just dissolve them with that magic of hers." I said, simply unable to be all... polite and refined at the moment. "If you have a moment, could you help me put this food away? I'll tell you about it while we do."

"Very well..." She said, a little woodenly.

* * *

A short while later, after packing everything away, washing my face, and wiping the blood off my now hanging up scale jacket and vest, I made some tea for Akeno, as she stood over the two wings.

"I'm impressed you managed to do this." She said finally, "Lady Rias will be... displeased there are more fallen in her territory."

"Milk? Sugar?" I asked, still feeling that little edge of anger, and unable to push it aside.

"Please." She said, standing across the counter between the living room and kitchen. "You seem on edge still." She commented, "Is that milk..."

"Do you mind if it is?" I asked, "I didn't bother to get any from the store."

She gave me the same smile Rias did when I told her what went into the cookies, and didn't stop me from pouring some into her tea.

"And yes. I am still on edge. As kind as Rias is, and I mean that, I have almost none of the things that I normally do, to balance myself." I sighed, adding a little milk to my tea as well, "My friends, my Goddess, my wife, my children, my favourite pillow, even the little needle rabbit I brought home from the dungeon. It's all just out of reach. I can't even take a bath after a day out." My hands started shaking so badly, I had to put my teacup down before I could even take a sip, "It's been less than two days, and I'm starting to lose touch with myself. Even the fight with... I didn't even get her name... I felt nothing. No joy, no anger. Just... part of what I had to do, to get back here."

I heard Akeno move around the counter, and felt one of her hands touch one of my tails, then the feeling of soft wire brushing through the fur. "There there... Just sit down, and I'll brush your tails for you."

* * *

 **NOTES!**

So maybe you didn't have to wait a while for Kodori to beat someone up. And I've already given Mittelt and Kalawarner more screen time than they got in the manga. (That being a single panel, consisting of two feathers.)

If you know the anime, it's about here that Dohnaseek finds Issei, and Rias shows up to stop him from getting killed (again), and sleeping in his bed to heal him.

Anyhow, Happy Halloween! (if you do that kind of thing. If not, well... why not?)

See you in 5 days.


	4. Chapter 4

Before I begin...

Just as with the last grand epic of Danmachi, it was about here, when the story starts to get off the ground, that I look at the task ahead... And wonder if I can do it. Anyhow...

Let us see how Kodori deals with the addition of the **ULTRA-PERV** Issei. Who isn't really that bad a person, just... kind of extreme. Like that guy from Heaven's Lost Property, except with an ancient dragon in his fap hand.

 **Also** , that exploit seems to be fixed. At least, one of you helpful readers sent a message about it. Thanks again.

* * *

Chapter 4

It didn't matter that after Akeno had (very thoroughly) brushed my tails, I felt so emotionally wasted, I almost didn't remember to have a shower. I only remembered when I rubbed a hand through my hair (which, to the joy of my wife, was just long enough for a respectable pony tail now) and had some dried blood flake off onto my hand. After that, I once again tended to my leaking breasts, not bothering to try the new device I'd picked up at the store, and collapsed into bed at around 2:00AM. I woke, as usual, just before sunrise. Sigh.

The wings were just where Akeno and I had left them, and to my surprise, didn't smell. The ends had dried, like normal blood, but they still seemed to have a little... I dunno... life in them. I pondered what I should do with them, as I went through my usual morning stretches and light exercises. The curious vitality they still had reminded me of my tails.

Should I pull the feathers off and make something of them? I'd need a proper workshop, and forge, and a place to get good materials... For all the dangers of the dungeon, I was missing it already.

* * *

Without anyone to talk to, since everyone I knew, minus the fallen angels, were in class, I spent the morning making food. Bread, more cookies, pasta, fruit juice, a very small roasted ham... By lunch, I felt like I had actually had a proper meal, instead of just a bunch of cookies and tea.

After doing dishes, and putting the pile of actual rice flour cookies into a container for later, I put my new clothes into the washer to get the new car smell off them, and sat on my bed. Communication with home. I needed that. More than just to see if they were okay, something in my very soul needed to hear the voices of my Familia.

But how? The occulus was far far FAR out of range, and too delicate to simply force magic into, like I had done with a few of my other enchanting projects. It would either melt, crack, or explode. All three options were bad, but I didn't buy safety goggles, so the third was probably the worst. As an enchanter, I was still a rookie. I'd made a few interesting trinkets, and certainly had the innate magic ability to become a very good enchanter, but... I just lacked the experience. And without a workshop, this was all just brainstorming.

Then I felt it.

A little hand. Not just a Hestia little hand. But a tiny hand. With fingers just big enough to identify as fingers. Then there was another. And another. All over my back and shoulders, breasts, throat, face, even my nose.

Then, I felt Hestia's hand. Where it usually was, right in the centre of my back in that one spot I loved to have scratched, then, over top of it, I felt a second hand, just a little bigger than my Goddess's.

Closing my eyes and letting the ghostly little touches fill my mind and heart, I stopped thinking about 'just brainstorming'. Getting the notepad and pen from the little drawer of the night stand, I simply buckled down and got to work.

* * *

A tap at the door snapped me out of my focused state. All around me were neatly stacked sets of paper. Drawings, notes, diagrams, ingredient lists. Even as the person at the door knocked again, I found I hardly remembered everything I'd written down. I would review it later.

"Enter." I called out, standing up and finding I was still in my boxers and sport bra. "Unless you're Kiba." I added.

"Ara ara." Akeno said as she opened the door and stepped inside. "Still not dressed?"

"Been thinking, and hadn't bothered." Plain forgotten really, but I didn't say. "School's out for the day?" I looked at the clock, 3:35PM.

"It's time for club activities, but otherwise, yes." She said, her nod making her long hair bob amusingly. "Feeling any better?"

"Of a sort." I replied. "I suppose that means Rias is calling a meeting?"

"The President never needs to call." She smiled, "But you are invited."

"I'll bring cookies." I said, "Oh, what do you think?" As we were chatting, I'd entered the laundry room and pulled some things out of the dryer. One of them was a simple pair of black track pants. With a pair of scissors, I'd cut a 'V' in the back, under the draw string, so my abundance of tails could have someplace to go without me needing to have the pants hang down too far. The other, was a black t-shirt, that said, in Japanese, 'Number 1 Dad'.

"I'm afraid I don't... get the joke?" Akeno replied, a little puzzled.

"Ah, Rias hasn't told anyone else then." I nodded, "It's obvious I'm a mother, but..." I lowered my voice for effect, "I'm also a dad."

She sort of froze in place, as I put my gauntlets on and picked up the container of cookies, and on impulse, a small loaf of bread and a knife to cut it. She only reacted when I did my very best 'Ahem', an imitation of Eina Toole, my first mentor for the dungeon, and a wonderful teacher. "But, what... ara..."

"You asked how I learned to speak in that voice, but not what I was researching." I replied, "Now, if you would be so kind?" I motioned to the door.

"So you have a..." She walked towards the door, opened it, and stood in the hall, waiting for me to lock up.

"Occasionally." I replied. "But, I am the mother of three, father of four."

"She does have nicer hips." She commented, covering her mouth when she realized she had said it. My wedding ring was my most determined enchantment to date, and it had the clearest mental picture of any memory stone I'd made.

"I think so too." I replied, "I wonder if Rias found me an anvil yet..."

"She hasn't said." Akeno replied, opening the door to the O.R.C. "Ah, Koneko, early as always."

"Hm." was the only reply. Today, she was snacking on something that looked like mini rice balls. Dango?

I nodded to the quiet white haired girl, and sat next to her, making sure my tails were on the opposite side again. "What are those?" I asked.

"Rice dango." She said quietly, "nom."

"Trade you one for a cookie." I offered, "Or bread. Tried making some, not sure if I like it or not."

Wordlessly, she slid her plate over. Taking exactly one, I put my two containers down, and popped off the plastic lids. Expertly, she cut a thin slice of bread off, and put it in place of the dango I took. Akeno seemed highly amused at the exchange, and took a cookie as well.

"Good?" I asked Koneko as she nibbled at the slice.

"Hm."

The door opened, and Rias stepped in, smiling slightly, "Ah, starting without me?"

"Just sat down." I said, "I tried making bread. Koneko approved."

Sitting on the third couch that hadn't moved since last night, Rias leaned forward and cut her own little slice. "Impressive, with ingredients so simple." She said after a nip, "Not as good as your cookies though."

"Is Hyoudou Issei going to be joining us then?" Akeno asked, standing behind the couch like an attendant to Rias.

"Yes. Kiba-kun is fetching him as we speak. I do wish I had time to shower however..." Rias said, "My poor pawn occupied my night, and I couldn't return home for a shower before school."

"Guess I wasn't the only one with a busy night." I said, thinking the cookies needed a little... something. Maybe I'd try and add some fruit next time.

"Would you mind telling us about it?" Rias asked.

"On the way to the store, oh, reminds me, I owe Sona some cookies. Saji was very helpful." I scratched one of my ears a little, "I felt like I was being watched. On the way back, I felt it again, so I called out to who ever it was."

"How did you know?" Akeno asked, though, I'd told her more or less everything already.

"I could just feel it. And I knew it wasn't any of you. Different energy. But, she revealed herself, I told her to go away, she attacked, I flattened her, told her to go away again, she attacked some more, so I flattened her again, then pulled her wings off." Explaining it now, so plainly, made it sound... kind of horrible. I probably didn't need to go so far, but...

Rias on the other hand, looked a little shocked. "Pulled... Really?"

"They are on my floor in my room." I said, "A second one showed up, and after making a little show of it, I scared her off too, taking the wounded with her. Mittelt? I think the second one was called? The first one didn't give me a name."

"You are just full of surprises." Rias commented, "And you aren't hurt at all?"

"I let her tap my gauntlet, just to see if it would stop it." I offered my hand, the tiny scratch didn't even catch her fingernail when she ran it over the mark.

"I am quite impressed." Rias nodded, "It truly is a shame I couldn't ask you to join my peerage."

"Here we are." Kiba said as the door opened. "Welcome, Hyoudou-kun, to the Occult Research Club." He entered ahead of a second person, his black school uniform almost portrait perfect. He was probably popular with the girls, looking like that.

The other one however, looked a little bit like a slob, now that he wasn't laying on the ground with a giant hole in his chest. Messy brown hair, a red undershirt that wasn't tucked in, a belt that was a notch too loose... Then again, I was much worse when I was his age. He stood at the door as it closed behind him. The look on his face was hard to describe. Shock maybe? His eyes darted from Rias, to Akeno, to me, then back to Rias.

"What a lewd face..." Koneko mumbled quietly. I had to agree, but everyone in the room, myself as well, I suppose, looked good.

"Issei." Rias got his attention with a single word, though his mouth was threatening to start drooling. "Welcome. Please, sit down."

Kiba had already taken a seat across from Koneko and I. And Issei reluctantly sat beside him, though his eyes were pretty much hyper focused on Rias and Akeno. I was tempted to wave a hand in front of his face, but resisted the urge.

"Introductions." Rias said, "You already know who I am... Considering I stayed at your place last night..."

She was trying to break him, I swear...

"I am Akeno Himejima." Akeno said, hands folded in front of her while she gave a short bow. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Koneko." Koneko said, picking up her plate and holding it closer.

They all looked to me, so I shrugged, "Kodori Haruhime. Just Kodori, please." I also nudged the tupperware container towards him, "Have a cookie." Through all this, I noticed my tails were very very still.

"Thank you." He said, taking one. "So... Not that I mind at all, but why am I here?"

"To be as direct as possible." Rias started, "We're all devils."

"Except me." I added.

The disbelief on Issei's face was plain. "Um..."

"You were attacked last night, by a man with black wings, correct? That was a fallen angel." Issei's face changed to one of... realization. Like something suddenly made sense. "The fallen used to serve God, but resorted to wickedness, and fell to Hell. Except, we devils rule Hell. We have been at war with the fallen since ancient times."

"This sounds..." Issei scratched his head, then helping himself to another cookie.

"We devils gain power by making contracts with humans, for a price. Fallen Angels coerce humans into rejecting us devils. Then, the Angels occasionally receive orders from God, to eradicate us both. A three way deadlock." Rias continued, "With us so far?"

"It's a little... over my head. I'm just a high school student..."

"The O.R.C. Is just a front, where we devils meet." Kiba added.

Issei was about to say something rude to him, but Rias 'ahem'ed. "Look at this." She took a picture, an actual photograph, from a pocket, and handed it to Issei, "You know this girl, correct?"

Issei's eyes widened, "This is Yuuma-chan! Where did you get this? No one remembers her..."

"She exists, and she is a fallen angel." Rias said, "After killing you, it looks like she tried to erase any records of herself."

"Killed me? But I'm obviously not dead... And why would she kill me in the first place?"

I leaned forward slightly, now we were getting to new information. Why would they want to kill some average looking kid who didn't even look like he could do a dozen push ups.

"Sacred Gear. You have one, and the Fallen saw it as a threat." Rias replied.

"I feel... like I've heard that before." Issei mumbled.

"Sacred Gears are special abilities that some humans possess. They might be superbly smart, or exceptional at sports. Geniuses. But some times, there are people with Sacred Gears that can threaten the Fallen or us Devils." Akeno explained.

"And you, Issei, have one someplace inside you." Rias added, pointing at him.

"Wait..." The boy blinked, and I could see him connecting dots in his head, "NO! Can my Sacred Gear be my manhood? Oh no! A war is going to start over my junk! This is terrible!"

I couldn't help but do a facepalm, as Koneko mumbled "Vulgar pervert..."

"No no... sigh..." Rias stood, and went to the open space in front of the door, "Come here..." Issei stood and obeyed, standing in front of Rias, "Now, try and focus yourself, take up a stance, and release your power."

Obviously unsure, the young man crouched down a little, like he was about to launch a Ha-do-ken or something. "Like this?"

"I suppose..." Rias mumbled, "Now try and release all your power."

"Drag...on...WAVE!" Not quite like the arcade game, Issei thrust his hands forward, then clutched his wrist suddenly, the skin of his left hand turning red, then expanding. Hardening and gaining sharp angles, and topped with a green gemstone that covered most of the back of his hand...

A gauntlet. A fully articulated red metal gauntlet. Sharp fingertips, edged knuckles, thick scales that went part way up his forearm... It was a wicked looking thing.

"Whoa... Is this real...?" Issei wiggled his new fingers, the edges quietly clicking off each other.

"Yuuma saw that Sacred Gear as a threat, and killed you for it." Rias said, smiling.

"But, I'm not dead." Issei repeated, still looking at his hand.

"Akeno? A simple magic seal?" She motioned to Issei, and Akeno stood, handing over a bit of paper. I only caught sight of a little of it, but it had an interesting looking pentagram on it. "You were on the verge of death, and called out to me. That's how I found you."

Issei took the paper, frowned, then his eyes went wide. "I've seen this before. Yeah... A pretty girl handed it to me..."

"You see, I told you that we devils gain power by making contracts with humans. Except, the knowledge of how to summon us has all but vanished from the normal world. So, we hand these out to people, so that we can be summoned, grant a wish, and gain something of value from them." Rias explained, "It was your dying wish, to die in my arms."

Issei was sweating, his eyes darting back and forth. I knew that look. I'd had it myself, more than once, trying to remember, or actually remembering, something traumatic. "I... I wanted to die in the arms of a beautiful woman..." He looked at me, "But, then, I actually thought of you." He then looked at Rias."

Something clicked into place for me, and I heard the wooden arm of the couch creak as my hand tightened around the carved surface. Someone had tried to take a piece of the dungeon. Except... Before it could get to them, Issei's wish had diverted it.

In a way, he had potentially saved me from what ever fate this bit of the dungeon was about to go through. But he also stopped me from seeing who was responsible. If they were strong enough to bring part of the dungeon across dimensions, it was likely I couldn't handle them alone... But if I could have...

Rias snapped me out of my little thought loop, "Allow us to introduce ourselves again." The others stood, and went to stand beside her at the door, leathery black bat wings spreading out from behind them all with a little ruffle.

"I'm second year, Yuuto Kiba, I'm a devil, pleased to meet you."

"Koneko Toujou, first year, also a devil, it's a pleasure."

"Akeno Himejima, a third year, and vice president of the research club. I am also a devil."

"And I am their master, Rias Gremory. My house's rank is Duke. We welcome you, Issei."

He looked at the four of them, wings popping out from his own back. Then he looked at me.

"I'm from a different dimension, and I'm not a devil." I said with a shrug.

* * *

Rias was trying to convince Issei that being a devil was a good thing. I listened in until he mentioned being a harem king, then shook my head and went back into my own thoughts again. Nibbling a cookie, I thought of possible 'could have been' paths, shaking my head at each one.

Fact. A piece of the dungeon was stolen. I just happened to be along for the ride. Had I managed to get out of the circle in time, or kept my balance and not fallen against the wall, I'd still be in Orario.

Fact. The magic circle that brought me here is unlike any I'd seen so far. Rias's circle used something that looked similar to old English, the Fallen Angel I'd fought looked Latin or something. But the one that brought me looked to be Norse.

Speculation. Issei, who was still laughing about being the best devil he could be so he could have a harem, might have diverted the bit of dungeon I was riding, from where it was going.

Speculation. The dungeon was acting very upset before I'd left. Were more bits taken? Since this bit of dungeon wasn't vanishing back into dust like other broken off dungeon bits usually did, did that mean the dungeon basically had an open wound?

Fact. The dungeon hated people thoughtlessly breaking bits off it. And tended to spawn irregulars when it happened. Ryuu, my sister by choice, had her Familia basically wiped out by such an act.

Then someone very carefully pet my ear, and I and my thinking melted to a stop.

"Huh?" I managed after a moment, looking up at Akeno's face after spotting her arm near my head.

"There's a little more explanation to go." She said to me with a smile, motioning with her other hand towards Rias, who was now standing in front of a whiteboard.

"Making pacts with humans, and exchanging something of value, is how a devil gains power. So, if you can produce results, then you can raise your rank and maybe get servants of your own." Rias said.

"Devils have ranks?" Issei asked.

Helpfully pointing to a pyramid drawn on the whiteboard, Rias kept explaining, "Low level devils are just that. Newly reincarnated or born. That's where you are right now." She gave Issei a pat on the head when he looked suddenly downcast. "Now now. My house holds the rank of Duke, giving me the same rank, by right of birth. But, there have been devils who started where you are, and risen on their own merits to something far greater."

"How can I raise my rank then?"

"First, I'm going to put you to work." Rias replied with a smile, handing Issei a little stack of papers, more of those magic circle flyers. "You can start by handing these out."

Issei took them, and Koneko suddenly **thumped** a couple of massive boxes next to him. "This many?"

"Yes." Rias nodded, while Akeno did a quiet 'fu fu' laugh next to me. "It is your first step to becoming a powerful devil, by making a pact with a human."

* * *

Rias and Akeno sat across from me, the others having either gone home or gone out to hand out flyers. "Well, did that answer some of your questions?" Rias asked.

"A couple of them, yes." I nodded, wincing as I shifted a little on the couch and trying not to think about feeding time. "I am still a little curious about the Fallen. It sounds like you have four of them nearby."

"Indeed. It is a little worrisome." Rias replied, "To move so openly in my territory... Especially with a truce in effect." She looked down at the table, and took the last little slice of bread. "A little off topic, but, how is it that these are so tasty?"

"If I had to guess, aside from being a decent cook, if I do say so myself," I started, holding out a hand for a volunteer and getting my golden tail to flop over my palm, "It's probably because I shed magic like people shed dried skin."

They both looked a little shocked, "To do that, you'd have to have..." Rias started.

"She does have six tails." Akeno noted, "Such soft and fluffy tails."

"You've made six friends for that, by the way." I said, "But yes. I just happen to be... well... Hm. I'll explain my ranking system, in return for you explaining yours."

"Ideal payment for a question answered." Rias smiled, sitting up attentively.

"We adventurers gain experience, just like a video game. Swing a sword all day, you get stronger, take punches all day, you get tougher. When you gain enough, you can level. But!"

"There's more to it then?" Rias asked, remembering my half hearted explanation from when I arrived.

"It needs a catalyst. Something the Gods themselves would recognize as a worthy deed." I nodded, "At the bottom, we have the level ones. Just starting out, to just about to level, these are the bulk of adventurers in the city. Make no mistake though, the most average of them could break most every physical world record in the book here. Obviously, time and experience is a factor, but generally, the more they do, the faster they gain ability. Still, they are called 'low class' adventurers."

"There is no substitute for experience." Rias nodded.

"Level two, is where the guild, the balancing factor in the city, recognizes you as a proper adventurer. Anyone level two or above is considered 'high class'. But, level two is also called 'third class'. Levels three and four, are 'second class', and level five and up, are 'first class'." I explained.

"But to gain a level?" Akeno asked this time.

"It could be one of many things. A fight that seemed impossible to win. A great discovery. Mental growth." I said, "For example, my Familia's smith, Welf Crozzo, reached level two, after finally admitting he should make magic sword."

"Magic sword?" Rias raised an eyebrow.

"Not really important." I waved my hand to clear the topic, "But he overcame a great mental block of his, and saved a great many people while doing it. A heroic feat."

"I see." Rias nodded, looking at the now empty cookie container.

"I'll make more later." I said, earning a smile, "Another example, is my second, though I suppose when I became a parent, he took the spot as captain. He defeated a Minotaur, alone, even though it was considered a level two monsters. Overcoming his fear and past trauma of them as well, he protected myself and others while doing it."

"My my... What were you doing then?"

"Going into shock after getting cut almost to the spine by the Minotaur." I replied, raising a cup of tea to my mouth while they both went pale.

"So what about yourself?" Rias asked after also taking a sip of tea.

"I've done all those things. Earlier that same day, I broke my arm, but crushed the skull of a drake, with a punch. They are about two bus lengths long just for reference. My coat is made out of some of those scales. I was also level one at the time. I reached level three after intense training, and planning a battle that no one thought possible to win, using every scrap of skill I had available, from both myself and my Familia."

"I'd like to hear more about that." Rias said.

"That would be another question." I said.

"Later then."

"Very well." I nodded, "My next level, was gained in defence of my Familia, beating someone who was two levels higher, using my magic to bridge the gap. Something I'm willing to bet has never been done."

"Oh dear... That will be two questions then..."

"And lastly, discovering, or rather, re-discovering, a potion that allowed my wife and I to have children together. Befriending a God to gain the book, then through bargaining with three different Gods, learning Hieroglyph, the God's written word, and finally, having the children themselves. Though, I did gain my level just before they were actually born."

"That means..." Akeno's eyes went wide.

"Yes. I'm level five. And I'm willing to bet that I am within the top five percent, of the strongest in Orario."

The two of them sat there, a little stunned. I'd already proven that I was capable. Having not just survived but brought back proof that I'd beaten a Fallen with no trouble. And I had confidence I was actually that strong. With my magic allowing me a boost to my own stats, and all the training I had done with a literal God of War, I might have been able to stand up to any of Loki Familia level sixes. Until my magic ran out. Then I'd be toast. But I'd gotten much better with efficiency, since I first started.

"Returning to the topic of the Fallen Angels..." Rias recovered, sipping her tea and looking to Akeno, who went to make more for us without complaint. "Having four of them here presents a bit of a problem."

"Would you like my opinion?" I asked, finishing my tea, and nodding to Akeno when she returned with the teapot (which, I will note, was traditional Japanese clay, not gold plated ceramic.)

"Please."

"Something like this, in Orario, would mean two things. They are here to invade. Or at least cause trouble for you, simply because they either view you as an easy mark, or weaker than them." She frowned, and I found the expression didn't suit her at all. "Second? They are here to DO something. There is something, or someone, here, in your territory, that is important to them, and they are here for it. I could only guess at what." I shrugged, then sipped my tea, nodding to Akeno in approval.

She stopped frowning, and nodded, "We have already proven ourselves to be stronger." She said finally, "But... What could they want in this town?"

"What do they want in any town?" I replied with a question of my own. "Money? Territory? A place to set up shop?"

"Akeno? Set up a meeting with Sona. Perhaps we need a few more feet on the floor for this. But quietly."

"Yes, President."

"And, I have a full chemistry kit for you." Rias said to me, "Though, I hope it doesn't take time from your baking."

* * *

The two of them, before going to bed, had helped me set up the little chemistry set. A sturdy desk, some beakers, hot plates, and an honest to Hestia alembic. Made of proper ceramic. Certainly not a modern distiller, they smiled when I nodded my approval.

"Before you go." I said, "I'll show you something interesting." I got some tap water and turned on one of the hot plates. "This, is a magic stone. I pocketed it to hand over to my supporter for later, but ended up here."

They both looked at it, but didn't touch it. "I can feel... It's almost like a living thing."

"It was. Every monster from the dungeon has one. Usually near its heart. Without it, they simply dissolve into ash. Break or remove it, and it dies. Though, broken ones are usually worthless." I touched the side of the beaker, and nodded, "They have a wide amount of uses back in Orario. Making the place almost like modern day, here." I carefully dropped the stone into the water, watching it bob a moment, almost touch the bottom of the glass, then float exactly in the middle of the beaker. "Perfect. Neutral buoyancy." I felt a little fuzzy feeling, seeing at least I could use this modern setup.

"Interesting... The magic in it has... shifted?" Akeno leaned down towards the glass.

"A silly way to explain them... If you know what you are doing, its like cheese." I got a few of the other chemicals Rias had brought with her. Simple stuff that was like what I used back home, but in pure powder form.

"Cheese?" Rias watched me measure out things using a tiny little spoon.

"You eat it warm, it tastes like so, and is soft. You eat it melted, the taste is different as well as the texture. Bake it, another change. Make it into sauce? Different again. Clean the bit of melted cheese from a grilled cheese sandwich from a frying pan? Again, a new taste and texture." The water was steaming, the crystal inside the beaker gently spinning in place with the bubbles from the bottom. "The magic stones are the same. Boil like so, and you get a mist that is basically magic steam." Condensation was running up a glass pipe I had over the steaming water. "Chill it, and if you're careful, you can chip useful bits off." I was carefully adding the powders to various stages of the glass assembly in front of me, the steam turning back to water, though it was a pale blue now, and dribbling into the next little beaker, "Put a magic stone in dirty water, and warm it just a little, and it will purify it."

They watched as I carefully heated each of the little pools of liquid as they reached the next stage of the glass works. "This is kind of exciting..." Akeno 'fu fu'ed into her hand, "What are you making?"

"Three guesses. I've told you what a magic stone is." Naaza, the one who taught me, did the same little test on me as well. The mix, as it neared the end of its little journey was a deep blue, even though I'd been adding white powders along the way. Orario had much less in the way of refining, though these were the same elements. Just with less things like... leaves or monster bits.

"Well, if the stone is the magical heart of a monster." Rias started, her body moving so she didn't have to move her neck as she followed the steam from the beaker. "And you are condensing it, distilling it again, adding more, the distilling that..."

I put the open alembic on the last hot plate, though it was off right now. Dark blue, the darkest I'd ever seen in any of my mana potions, dripped steadily from the last pipe.

"A magic potion?" Akeno asked, then quickly added, "As in pure magic. Not... Oh dear, I never play those games..."

"Gold star for you." I said, "The ingredients here are much more refined, so I honestly don't know how well it will work, or taste..." I turned off the first plate, "As you can see, the stone has exactly the same shape, but is just... a little smaller. Like a bit of rock candy."

"But why the alembic?" Rias asked, giving a little pout as Akeno made a 'V' sign at her for guessing correctly.

"I find it more efficient to make pills, instead of downing an entire bottle at once." I replied, adding a little something to the alembic as the last drop dribbled into it. Turning the hot plate on, I went to my coat and got a healing potion, or rather, a healing 'pill' bottle. "Same effect as a whole bottle, but why use a whole bottle, when a drop or two will do?"

"My, that's interesting..." Both of them peered into the bottle, "For free." Rias said, "If you could make these, they'd be worth a small fortune to the devils. The only real healing we have, aside from raw magic or our own increased toughness, is the Phoenix Tears. But only one family of devils can make them."

"This stone might make three more potions like this." I said, looking at the last bottle, as beads of dark blue dropped into it from the alembic.

"Very valuable." Akeno said, "But, why are you using it now?"

"Four fallen angels are in your territory, and I," I nodded to the wings that were still on my floor, "Have made them my enemies as well."

"It's good to be ready." Rias nodded, "But you've already proven you'd have no trouble with them. It is, honestly, a little frightening."

Akeno looked a little shocked at Rias admitting that, but I shrugged, "Treat every monster as if it could kill you. Even I might get hurt if I let a goblin stab me in the eye or something. Or my ears." My ears twitch-twitched when I mentioned them. "Pride has no place on the battlefield."

My words seemed to disturb them, faces going a little grim. But it was true. Pride in a combat situation could get you hurt. I was rescued from dark thoughts when Akeno very politely yawned, "My, it is a little past my usual bed time." She said, "How do you think Issei-kun did?"

"He took all of my pawns. I have high hopes for him." Rias replied.

The two of them looked at me, and I realized they wanted my opinion. "He will need training. Real training. Even I could feel the power from that... sacred gear?" They nodded, "But, he has no skill."

"Very harsh, Kodori sensei." Rias smiled.

I shrugged, "He was much like I was, when I arrived in Orario. I didn't have a clue, but I tried hard and gained skill as I gained power. Right now, he has power. Lots of it. Even my tails were still at just how much there was. But he'd lose to a goblin the way he is now."

"I don't want to force too much on him so soon." Rias said, "But, I will consider your words."

I nodded, taking the now full potion bottle out from under the alembic and corking it. "Now if you ladies don't mind... I have one more thing to do before bed, or I won't be able to sleep.

They nodded, both smiling that same smile they had when they found out what went into my cookies, and I ushered them out. After locking the door behind them, I eyed the innocent looking box on the counter. "Now lets hope I can read the instructions..."

* * *

Notes!

And so, Kodori starts to shape those around her, with her wisdom, (and not her fists). Not much new here, save the real introduction of Issei. And the start of plot.

Questions and comments are welcome, unless you don't have an actual Fanfiction account. Then I can't actually reply to your reviews and questions. (Like that one guy on my last story...).

See you in five days. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as I woke the next morning, I found myself wanting to roll over again. I knew, in that logical spot in my mind, that three days wasn't a long time. That it was not _enough_ time to solve the mystery of why the hell I ended up here. But that didn't make my bed feel any less empty. Even if the last three months of being a mother meant that 'sleep' was a legendary thing that _other_ people got.

It made me feel very guilty, having gotten a full night of sleep.

So, touching my wedding ring and letting Haruhime's remembered smile give me a little push, I got out of bed and started my usual morning exercises.

I was actually surprised, near the end of my stretch routine, when I got a knock on the door.

"A moment." I called out, putting on a pair of boxers and my Number 1 Dad t-shirt. Damned if I was going to try my sport bra right now.

Opening the door after at least covering up, I found myself looking at Rias. Looking picture perfect even at this early hour, with her long red hair exactly right, she gave me a smile. "Good morning, Kodori-sensei."

I raised an eyebrow, but replied, "Isn't class starting in..." I looked at the oven clock, "Oh, never mind. You've still got a half hour... I think?"

"Yes indeed." She replied, "I thought about what you said last night."

"Which part? And please, come in." I stood aside, "Just about to pour tea."

"Thank you." She stepped in, and I poured her a cup (plain white teacup) of green tea, "About what you said about Issei. Right now, for all his potential, he is very close to being 'just human'. Even as my pawn, and being a devil."

I sipped my own cup of tea, nodding to her, "He was just another kid until recently. Not like Kiba."

She looked shocked for a moment, "How...?"

"No one gets hands like those without a lot of training. And I know a plastic smile when I see one." I explained, "His polite manners are true, but his smile is not." Lilly's adorable round face and scruffy brown hair popped into mind as I spoke.

"Your insight is astounding." She replied, "Much better than your tea."

"Sorry, it's store bought. Wait until I get some real leaves and make my own blend."

"I look forward to that." She put the teacup down, half empty, "I would like your advice on how to teach Issei."

"How..." She frowned as I paused, but I wasn't hesitating, simply organizing my words, "No, _what_ sort of results do you want?"

"A devil's base abilities determine overall power. Issei is physically weak, though his spirit is strong." Rias tried to explain, though I could tell she was unsatisfied with how simple her answer was.

"Come back at lunch. I will have a diet plan for him. And if you have another room to spare, I will give him lessons." I replied, "But. I would like something in return."

"That is how we operate. Though, this seems more like you are the devil." She smiled.

I didn't rise to the obvious goading, "A cell phone with internet access. Or even better, a laptop or small computer." When I arrived in Orario, I only had half remembered ideas and such when it came to technology. But when I go back again...

"Very well. I will talk to Sona about finding something from the computer lab, and get you a cell phone." She replied, "I will return at lunch."

"Thank you." I listened to her footsteps after I closed the door, thinking about some of the other things I'd want to look up.

* * *

Between baking more cookies, brainstorming more ideas on how to contact home, working on a few more recipe ideas, making a good lunch for myself and making a shopping list for later, I kept busy until lunch. Just before Rias arrived though, I found myself with a few moments, and put my hands together in prayer.

If this was the only way I could call home until I figured out something better, then this is what I would do. The 'reply' to my prayer was the same warm, small hand on my back. I didn't get a collection of tiny hands and feet like last time, but I did get a familiar feeling of being hugged by someone a head shorter than me.

I am safe, and I am still trying to come home. I thought, before opening my eyes and sighing quietly.

* * *

It was around 2:30pm, when I got another tap at the door, this one different than Akeno or Rias. Opening the door, Issei was standing there, looking a little confused. "Um, hello Kodori-san." He said, his face kind of looking away from me, but his eyes kept looking at my chest. "The President told me you were going to teach me?"

I nodded, then looked down at myself. I still hadn't put on my bra, and it was obvious through my shirt, the friction and suddenly being away from the warm oven announcing the fact. "Give me a minute, but come in if you want." I opened the door and stepped aside. I closed the door and made my way over to the laundry room. "Did you have any questions before we started?"

"Um..." I listened to his footsteps then him falling on his ass, "Are those wings?!"

"Yes. And please don't hurt yourself." He'd be in plenty of pain later, after all. "I had a run in with them too." I listened to him pick himself up as I very carefully crammed my breasts into my sport bra, then found a new t-shirt. "My encounter went a little better."

"This diet plan... Why?" He asked as I stepped out, looking a little more civilized, though I could tell he was a little disappointed I wasn't wobbling about like before.

"Rias has tasked me with training you. So, I am going to train you. But part of that, is eating properly. A working body that is starved for nutrition, will devour itself." Looking at him, in his school uniform, I could see he at least avoided excessive junk food. He was lean, but not thin, so he was getting enough food.

"Are you going to teach me to throw fire? Shoot lightning? Fly?" He asked excitedly.

Exiting my room, I took out the second key Rias had given me at lunch, and went across the hall and opened the door. "No. I don't do that myself. No, I am simply going to bring your fitness level up. If I am here long enough, then something more advanced."

He looked a little disappointed again, but as we entered the room, a near exact copy of my own, he asked, "It will make me stronger?"

"Yes."

"Then what do I do?"

I found myself starting to like him, just a little. He was obviously a pervert, his eyes still trying to find their way under my clothes to see my bra, or look at my rear through my tails, but, he had the same mannerism's of Bell, when he wanted to test himself.

"First, you warm up." I moved the bed and TV stand to one side of the room, "Ten slow squats!" I commanded.

* * *

Rias tapped on the door and entered. Issei was huffing, leaning against the wall with one hand, his uniform undershirt sweat marked in a few spots. His base level of fitness was terrible. But I could tell that after the first ten squats/push ups/jumping jacks. Keeping that in mind, I made sure not to exhaust any one part of him, and kept rotating exercises between arms legs and back.

"How's my pawn doing?" Rias asked, looking at the poor exhausted boy.

"He'll be fine after a hot shower, and a good meal." I replied, giving Issei a light punch to the shoulder as he straightened up. "You brought it then?"

Rias nodded and put a small bundle of clothes on the kitchen counter, then stepping towards Issei and patting his head like a puppy, "Yes indeed. I brought you a spare uniform. You still have to hand out more flyers, and we can't have you all sweaty."

"Yes President." Issei said, acting like a puppy and soaking up the attention.

"While he cleans up, I'll get some food ready." I said, trying not to shake my head at the display. "Then you can send him out."

"Hear that Issei? Kodori-sensei is going to cook for you, so you should thank her properly."

Having mostly recovered his breath, and wiping the goofy smile off his face from getting his head pat, he bowed to me, "Thank you very much, Kodori-sensei!"

"Remember, hot shower. As hot as you can stand it." I said, giving him a thumbs up, "I'll have a plate for you when you're done." I looked to Rias, "Another meeting today then?"

"Yes." She nodded.

* * *

"First." Rias said to me as I sat down, smiling as I put my latest batch of cookies on the table for all to nibble on, "Before everyone leaves." She looked to Koneko, Issei and Kiba, "Be careful out there. Sona has found some evidence of the church moving into this area. I'm sure your parents have told you already," She looked to Issei, "No walking down dark alleyways."

"Yes President!" Issei replied.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him, offering him exactly four cookies, "Eat these between now an dinner. But nothing extra."

He instantly switched from 'oggling Rias's sway' to 'thoughtful expression', "I thought I was going to be tired, but... I'm not." He accepted the cookies, wrapping them in a napkin before putting them in his blazer pocket. "Thank you."

"No problem. Remember, nothing else until dinner."

He nodded again, then picked up a stack of flyers and left with the other two, Kiba giving us a friendly wave as he exited.

"Now then." Rias started, sitting across from me. "You were right, Kodori-sensei."

She said it with her usual smile, but I could hear the difference in her voice. "About what Sona would find?"

"Yes. The church... They are a less predictable faction of heaven's forces, and with sightings of them moving into town, it all but proves your guess." She admitted, accepting a cup of tea from Akeno.

"Does it help if I say I hate politics?"

"But you'd be so good at them."

I closed my fist deliberately, every single knuckle popping, "As a bodyguard maybe. Or a persuader."

Akeno hid a giggle behind her hand, and Rias nodded, "I know you are a guest, here with me, and to this world, but, you likely have a target on you, with your... encounter the other night."

"I might be asking this question a lot." I started, sighing contentedly as I sipped the tea, "But would it upset a great many people if I just beat them up or something? For the record, I'm usually much less... aggressive... but, since I'm a guest in your house, I'll play by your rules as best I can."

Rias shook her head, "I can understand a little of why you'd want to simply settle matters and move on. But, with the truce between the three powers, a move like what you suggest may break it. As much as I'd like to let you."

"Even if I claimed self defence?" I tried, tails twitching.

"If you just happen to be out shopping and have to defend yourself, who am I to say no?" Rias smiled again, "It would be tragic, but I would never command anyone to roll over like that."

"I might need more food very soon, since I'm handling Issei's food at school." I nodded, my ears perking up, "Expecting a visitor?" I heard the stairs just down the hall creaking quietly.

The two of them blinked and shook their head. A moment later, there was a respectful tap at the door, and Akeno went to open it. It was Saji, still in his school uniform minus the blazer. "Oh, good afternoon Saji-kun." Akeno greeted him.

As she opened the door wide enough to let him in, I noticed he had a sturdy fabric bag in one hand with a couple of wires hanging out of it. "Lady Sona said you wanted this?" He said to Rias, his manner formal, his eyes passing over me without a reaction.

"That was fast." Rias said, "I hadn't expected her to find anything so quickly."

"She said it was important, so I did my best to find what I could." He replied with a smile, "So long as it doesn't leave school grounds, there will be no paperwork involved."

"Well then." Rias smiled wider, "Kodori-sensei, I believe this is what you wanted?"

Now Saji 'noticed' me, "It was for you? Oh! If I'd known I'd have put it together first..."

"I know a monitor cable when I see one." I said, spotting a blue headed S-VGA cable end, "Thanks again, Saji." I said, accepting the bag from him and peeking inside. At first glance it looked like a mini-tower case, with a simple keyboard and mouse. "Hm. Does the TV have a S-VGA port..."

"It might be a little dusty inside, but it worked last time anyone turned it on." Saji said, "Like the shirt by the way."

The shirt that I'd put on after the #1 Dad, was #1 Mom. "You've an eye for shirt sizes." The comment made him blush slightly, probably because I said 'shirt' with an eyebrow waggle.

"Eh, well... I was ordered to be helpful." He replied, "Speaking of!" He patted his pockets with a mumbled, 'where did I put it...' "Ah, here." He handed me a red flip phone, "It will need charging. The wire is in the bag."

"Thank you again. Have a cookie before you leave." I said, one of my tails nudging the nearly empty cookie container towards him a little.

Rias and Akeno watched the interaction with amusement, and nodded to Saji after he took a cookie. "Thank you. I'll be at the store again tomorrow, if you need to do more shopping." He turned to the door, "Now if you'll excuse me, Lady Rias, Akeno-san, Kodori-san."

"Sona is always reliable." Rias said as the door latched behind Saji. "I may have a lead on an anvil, and some tools as well."

"Thank you. It will feel good to be able to make something." I paused, "Once I can get some materials and a place to work."

"A workspace is already arranged." Rias replied easly, "I do own this building after all."

"And the price for such a gift?" I asked, my tails flopping about lazily over the couch, the ends 'tap tapping' slowly.

"I'm sure I can find something for you to do for me once you are set up." She replied.

"Very well." I agreed, "I've been wondering... Is that chess board in the corner for show, or do you play?"

The way her eyes shifted from 'amused' to 'predator' told me I'd asked either a sensitive question, or one she'd been wanting to hear for a while. "Why yes, I do play. Fancy a game, Kodori-sensei?"

* * *

"You are very frustrating to play, I must admit." Rias said later. She'd beaten me, two out of three. But I suspected that if we went to best of five, I'd have won.

"It's a favourite game back in Orario." I replied. "I didn't have much else to do, when I got too big to work in the forge." I didn't add that I'd played against Gods, one of which only ever played chess when not just sitting in a chair. "But you're very skilled. Maybe a little too prone to taking risks."

"Is that your advice?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"An observation." I replied, "Now, if I'm not reading the clock wrong..."

"My, yes." Akeno looked to the clock, "Too little sleep is bad for the skin."

"I'll accept a rematch any time, Kodori-sensei." Rias said, standing and waiting for me to leave before she locked the door behind us. She seemed to have a very competitive nature.

"Look forward to it. Thank you for finding a computer for me."

"Let me know if there are any issues."

* * *

The only issue I had with the computer, was that the TV was far too big to be a monitor. Everything plugged in first go, turned on without issue, and booted up without a hitch. I had to stretch the cables as far as I could to not have to look side to side to see the entire monitor, but I managed. The room seemed to have cable internet too.

Before I looked up things that might help me when I returned to Orario. I just had to answer a little gnawing question.

I looked up my name. My old name. The one I used before I left 'Earth' and ended up in Orario.

Nothing. No hits at all. Three different search engines too.

Chat room names I'd used for years.

Email addresses.

Things I'd posted online.

Short stories a friend had published.

Public records.

Obituaries?

Nothing. No trace of the old me existed.

Scratching an ear and flopping my head back on the bed I was leaning against, I pondered.

Mom? Yes... She was here... Kind of... The face was as I remembered, but something had changed. Two kids, not three. Married, not single.

Dad? Yeah... He was here too. Married, no kids of his own...

Huh.

My golden tail gently boffed me on the head, and I captured it with a hand, petting it thoughtfully. "It's like... I never happened here." My other tails were starting to investigate my hands, trying to get my attention. "Yeah, it's time to brush you all. This is hurting my head.

* * *

*crack*

I was instantly awake and out of bed. My vision went spotty as my blood caught up with my change in position, but I shook it off and ran to the door, almost forgetting to unlock it before opening it and running down the hall towards the ORC meeting room. The lock on the door didn't even slow me down as I pulled open the door and skidded to a halt, hands up and ready to defend myself.

Defend myself from what looked like a half formed miniature stag beetle, as it fell to the 'floor' of the dungeon segment, a tiny magic stone glittering in the moonlight, even as the creature dissolved into black ash. I'd only caught a glimpse of it, but it didn't even look like it was even completely formed. Just a head and part of the middle. But even as the birth blister smoothed itself out on the dungeon wall, I frowned and slowly got closer. This part of the dungeon was still 'alive'.

Rias and Koneko entered the room behind me as I knelt down to pick up the tiny magic stone. No bigger than my pinky fingernail, it still had the swirling patterns inside of it.

"What happened?" Rias asked, her blue eyes glowing faintly in the faint moonlight coming in from the windows.

"It's still alive." I said, "This bit of the dungeon is still able to spawn monsters... Sort of." I turned to look at her and Koneko, "You too huh?"

Rias, like me, seemed to sleep in the nude. Koneko stood in front of Rias protectively, the smaller girl wearing a nearly see through nightgown.

"What? Oh! Yes... I can't sleep unless naked." She said, "Is it dangerous?"

"Not at the moment. The monster that formed wasn't able to emerge properly and died half way." I held up the little magic stone, "Sorry about the door."

The two of them looked back at the door, one side of it hanging off one hinge, the doorknob crushed. Rias turned back, her surprisingly huge breasts swaying. I'd have bet she was bigger than Hestia... But with her height she carried the weight much better. And the curtains certainly matched the carpet, so to speak.

"ecchi." Koneko said to me, eyes accusing.

"Don't worry about it." Rias said, as much to me as Koneko her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders, "You can fix it tomorrow." She looked at the magic stone, "Akeno is good with wards, we can try and arrange something tomorrow? Later this morning?" She yawned. "Come along Koneko-chan.

* * *

When I returned to my room, the door still open, something felt... odd. It might have been my imagination, or the adrenaline spike waking me up from a solid sleep. But my room felt just a tiny bit different.

Shrugging, I locked the door behind me and put the tiny little magic stone on my alchemy desk. Slipping back under the blankets, I gathered all my tails and hugged them close until I drifted back to sleep again.

* * *

During the day, true to my word, I fixed the door to the ORC. Someone had left a brand new door knob and the appropriate screwdriver, and it was the work of about ten minutes. Before leaving, I spent a few moments staring at the dungeon wall, trying to dare it to do something. Stony silence met my gaze, so I gave up, closed the door, and went back to my room. I had more research to do.

"Kodori-sensei." Issei huffed as he did a push up, "Are you going to teach me how to fight too?"

"Up!" I called out, before sweeping my foot towards his wrist, the boy pushing himself up harder with his hands, my foot missing both of his wrists, "Good." I shrugged, "If Rias asks, or rather, if you ask, and she says I can, yes, I'll teach you."

He was silent for another couple of reps, then, "I'll ask then." Again, he had that determined look that reminded me so much of Bell.

"Did lunch agree with you?" I asked, "Up!" Again, he dodged my sweep, just barely.

"Oof... Yes. It was good." He was sounding close to out of breath now.

"Stop." I said, "Kneel, get your breath back." He didn't collapse onto his face, but it looked like he wanted to. "Not what I asked. No problems digesting it? A sudden change in diet can clog the works, and Rias is trusting me to take care of you."

"Oh! No, no problems." He looked a little embarrassed.

"Good. Squats, go!"

* * *

I went ahead of Issei to the ORC while he cleaned up. Rias was there already, along with the rest, and my eyes drifted right past them all, to an old anvil that was resting on the floor by the centre table. Looking like an ACME standard anvil, with the wide flat surface and horn, it looked... well loved. But it was smooth and clean.

"My hero." I said, looking to Rias.

"Actually, Kiba-kun found it. And with a little bit of work, cleaned it up as well." Rias replied, Kiba bowing to me.

"Your good fortune is supreme." I said to the blond haired boy.

"I did try and buy the Japanese block anvil he had, but he would not even consider it." Kiba replied, "But, he did have this in storage."

"Actually, I'm glad you didn't get the block anvil. This one will let me skip making some of the other tools." I nodded, kneeling next to the anvil and 'ding'ing it with a fingernail. "Good sound."

"After our meeting, I will show you the shop downstairs." Rias smiled as I took my usual spot on the couch next to Koneko, who was nibbling on... Flan, I think? She looked up from it when I put my usual container of cookies on the table. "Where is Issei?"

"Sorry President!" Issei opened the door just as she finished saying his name, "Oh, an anvil? Going to drop it on someone?"

* * *

"Considering your description of Orario, I tried to find the oldest tools I could, but, had to procure modern technology where I couldn't." Rias said as we stepped into what looked like another spare room, except the window wall had been knocked out, and replaced with a garage door.

"I'm pretty sure this door wasn't here when I arrived..." I said, "How did you... No, actually, it stops being magic if you explain it." She wasn't joking when she said 'oldest' tools. Half of the machines were 'person powered'. Like an old fashioned grind stone that used a foot pedal. Or a roll press. But there was a power hammer and band saw to one side, and a gas furnace for my forge. "This is excellent." I said, looking back at her and Akeno, and spotting tools hanging up on the wall behind them on either side of the garage door.

Both of their eyebrows went up, and Akeno said, "So that's what it looks like."

"Huh?"

"You haven't had anything but a gloomy expression since you arrived." Rias said, "You're smiling."

I actually brought my hand up to check. But yes, I was smiling. "So I am..." I looked back around the room, "But, now, I can work on getting home. Or at least, calling them." I paused, "And once again, my tails beat me to it."

Rias and Akeno were both looking amused as I looked over my shoulder, my tails wrapped around them in a hug. "Ara... Would you like me to brush you again?" Akeno asked, petting one of the errant appendages.

"If you need anything else..." Rias gently swatted at my tails, and they abandoned her to perch on Akeno, "Just let me know. But, you do owe me for this."

"What would you like? So long as it isn't a weapon. Aside from the power hammer there, I can use all of this stuff, to make almost anything I used to." For the first time in almost a week, I was excited about something. They were right, I was kind of gloomy.

"No weapons?" Akeno asked.

"No weapons. I can't test them myself, and if I can't trust it myself, I won't give it to someone else to use." I replied, "I'll need materials. Unless you trust me enough to order them online and have them delivered?"

"I will arrange a small account for you." Rias replied, "What will your first project be?"

"I have a few ideas. But I'll have to get my notes. Oh... You were going to ask Akeno about warding the dungeon?"

"Oh! I'd forgotten. Yes." Rias looked to her second in command, "We want you to take a look at the big rock Kodori brought in. It did something last night..."

* * *

Akeno listened to my explanation of what happened, and my theory of how the dungeon did what it did. Constantly pulling on the magic of the planet and producing monsters. Since no one had ever been to the bottom, and the people who had gone furthest said it was VERY deep, I suspected the monsters near the surface were so weak, because the magic it drew from the deepest part, was almost gone by the time it got to the surface.

"It almost sounds like it is on a dragon vein..." Akeno mumbled, pacing in front of the dungeon segment, "Maybe since it's so small, it couldn't draw enough energy to spawn a monster properly?"

I nodded, as did Rias. It made sense.

"Well, let me change into something more fitting for the task." Akeno said, stepping back and raising a hand towards the ceiling. With a flash of light, her school uniform seemed to dissolve, breaking apart and reforming. Shoes were replaced with 'tabi' sandals, knee socks, skirt and panties turned into a a red pair of flowing 'hakama' pants, and her shirt, bra, and shoulder cape dissolved and became a white 'haori', the sleeves wide and square.

Getting over the shock of seeing the transformation, and her naked for a moment, my brain put it all together. "A shrine maiden? And... wow, that's a neat trick."

"Basic use of devil magic." Rias said smugly, "And a little bit of artistic flair."

"Jealous?" Akeno asked, leaning down just a little to give me a little bit of a show, her new outfit didn't seem to include a bra.

I nodded, then broke her expectations with my reply of, "If I could replace my clothes like that, I'd have saved myself so much trouble." I was immune to fire, my clothes... not so much.

Akeno pouted, but then smiled, "Shall I get started then?" She made a gentle 'back up' motion to the two of us, and Rias and I backed off a little.

First, magic circles formed around her wrists, spinning into existence suddenly, bright and blue. Then, she moved her hands up, palms towards the stone, and...

 **SNAP**

An electric sound as both her circles popped and vanished, her Miko butt bouncing off the tile floor as if someone had kicked her in the stomach. Face looking very surprised, she stood up and was dusting off her rear before either of us could move to help her up, and frowned.

"It... rejected my attempt." Akeno said, "Almost like trying to mix oil and water."

"Strange." Rias said, "You're one of the best ward makers I know."

"The dungeon is alive." I said, "It might look like a bit of rock, but it isn't."

"I'll try something a little different." Akeno said, raising both hands towards the ceiling, blue circles forming again. Though, I could see minor differences in the script inside it.

Rias and I backed up again, and Akeno moved her hands down and forward, the circle expanding above her head until it was just a little wider than the stone segment. Again however, as soon as it moved towards the dungeon wall, there was another **SNAP** of discharged energy. This time however, Akeno remained on her feet, her face twisting a little in pain.

"No good..." She said, "It's just too... different from what I am used to."

As if to punctuate her words, the surface of the stone started to bubble. Just under the surface, I could see something forming, being pushed out. Stone began to blister like burnt skin.

"Back up." I said, hands coming up defensively as I moved between the two of them and the stone. "It's a sword bug."

No small little half formed beetle, this spawn looked full sized. "Sword... bug?" Akeno asked.

Not taking the usual few seconds to shake itself off, the monster, a silvery, glistening, dragonfly winged, sword shaped bug, cracked itself out of the wall, and like a spring, snapped towards Akeno. Buzzing angrily, I just managed to get my fingers around one of its legs, when Akeno snapped a hand up and sent out a quick jolt of what looked like raw lightning.

It didn't hit directly, but the bolt fried its wings to cinders, the rest of the energy arcing through the bug and into my hand. Twitching angrily, hissing like a cut air hose, it twitched in my grasp, sharp legs scratching against the back of my gauntlet, even as I brought my other hand up, and twisted it in half.

"That, is a sword bug." I said, the two of them blinking at me as I pulled the magic stone out, both halves of the body turning to black dust instantly. "And, ow." I said to Akeno, though her magic seemed to do no more than give my hand that pins and needles feeling. "The dungeon hates people. And trying to mess with it, tends to have it attack back."

"Good catch, and sorry." She said, hand over heart as she sighed, "I don't think I can do anything about it, unless I try other things. But, if it's going to keep spawning monsters..."

"No, it's fine." Rias said, "I think it absorbed some of your magic, Akeno."

The three of us nodded. The theory fit. It had spawned a tiny half formed monster when it just sat here in a low magic environment. But when Akeno had poked it WITH magic, it spawned a full sized and ANGRY monster. "We can work together on something, Akeno, once I get a little iron to work with."

"Oh, can I watch you work then?" Akeno asked, the Miko outfit perfect for the 'clap hands together happily' pose.

"I'll need you to brush my tails. So yes." I said, looking down at the thin pile of black dust on the floor., "Hm, need a broom."

* * *

That night, after my usual tending to myself and eating dinner, I sat in front of the computer again. The dungeon being that 'alive' even as a tiny chunk of itself, was a little disturbing. It had even spawned an 'irregular' monster. One that didn't need to 'wake up', and instead one that was fully formed and ready to kill.

While browsing local metal dealers, as well as jewellers and scrap sellers, something caught my eye. Someone was selling a pile amber. What caught my eye at first about it, was a tiny dragonfly was caught in one of the pieces. But then I remembered something.

Amber. Not the substance, but the book! I'd read the books dozens of times, and what else was magic good for, than making things from fantasy work...

Thoughts suddenly slamming together in my head, I put the mouse aside and got out my nearly full notebook.

* * *

NOTES!

I wonder if I'm the only person old enough, who knows the book, Amber. (Roger Zelazny)

More building up, and warming up to Issei's debut as a devil contractor. :) (muscle magical girl? x.x)

See you all in five days. Dress warm, its starting to get cold out.

And, speaking of five days. I am changing my updates a little. I'll post on every 5th day of the month. Meaning I'll actually get a day off on months with 31 days.


	6. Chapter 6

So now, lets get creative.

And maybe meet some one new.

* * *

Chapter 6

Even I could tell I had a little more spring in my step the next morning. I went through my usual stretching, drained my breasts, had breakfast, and had another batch of cookies in the oven before 8:00 AM. While my nose kept alert for when my cookies would be done, I reviewed my notes. Ideas to try, now that I had a place to work metal.

Provided my delivery made it. Rias had given me the information I needed to order online, and told me, with her usual smile, that I could ignore cost, but to remember I would have to pay her back somehow. That didn't worry me in the least. With tools of creation at my disposal, I could make any number of things. By 9:00 AM, I had made all the cookies I could without going shopping again, and after pulling them out of the oven, I packed them up, got my scale vest on, and went to the shop.

To my surprise, I had three parcels waiting at the garage door. Squinting at the labels and trying to decipher the kanji. Sure I made sure to order as local as possible, this town of Kuoh being a little out of the way, but three out of five parcels were already here. Less than twelve hours after ordering.

Using the key I'd been given for the garage door, I opened it up, an got my parcels inside.

The first box was also the largest, from the most local of the places I'd ordered from. Contents? Leather. Mostly meter and half meter squares of various thicknesses, I could make backing for any metal armour I made, as well as boots, or even just hardened leather armour. It wasn't as tough as orc leather, but I could treat it to make it close.

Second, was a wide selection of chemicals. Bought from a 'Science Supply' store, that also catered to the school itself, I could use much of what was here for treating the leather, making super clear glass, as well as some of the other things that went into potions. Or hand cream. I didn't want to scare my new acquaintances with what Welf called 'crag hands'.

And last, secured in a small wooden crate, were rods of metal. Mostly iron, but a little copper and the like as well. Not a lot of metal, but enough to get me started. I was still expecting a bunch of wire spools, and a very small package of silver and assorted gemstone chips. Even if Rias was rich, the price for silver was kind of nuts.

* * *

Around lunch, if my stomach was any indication of the time, I heard a voice 'ahem' over the noise of the power hammer. I told them I couldn't use it, but that was simply because I hadn't read the instructions yet. Turning towards the garage door, the steady THUMP THUMP of the hammer huffing to a stop, I spotted a tall figure in a grey, many pocketed over all.

"Good morning..." He paused, and I remembered that tails weren't a common thing in this day and age. "I've a delivery for... Ko... Do... Ri? Kodori? Is it?"

"That's me." I said, stepping closer and noticing that the man's ears, under the grey hat that hid most of his dark skinned face, were long and pointed, not quite 'elven' pointed, but close. "This explains why all my deliveries are so fast." I said. He was taller than me as well, by at least twenty centimetres.

"Any deliveries to this address are handled by... Let us say... A special division." His smile was clear through the shadows over his face and his voice was cultured and smooth, "And considering what I am delivering, I just had to follow the noise." He held out a small box, a little bigger than his fist. "I've never met a kitsune with more than one tail. Let alone one who could use a shop like this."

I accepted the box, then took the pen he offered, putting a big letter 'K' then a small outline of a fox head on the signature line of his clipboard. "You've met others?"

He chuckled at my signature, then nodded, "Indeed. Not many, but they hang around some of my other delivery sites." He bowed, "Cime." He said it 'Sim-Eh', and offered his hand, "Pleasure."

"Kodori." I replied, his grip solid and respectful, "Safe travels."

He turned and left, the sound of a horse's hooves clopping away from around the corner a moment later. Opening the box on one of the work tables, it indeed carried my silver, mostly in small blocks, and a few little plastic baggies of various gemstones. They were more like flakes, one step above dust, but I had uses for them all.

* * *

"Kodori-Sensei?" I didn't look towards the voice, knowing that it was Issei. "Wow... You can use all this stuff?"

"I can't turn away from this, put on some goggles and come over." I was watching the crucible pot, as my fur and base iron mixed together. "This has to mix just so, or it won't take to enchanting as well." I reached towards the pot, extending my finger.

"Wow that's WHAT ARE YOU ...doing?" He reached for my elbow as my finger hissed into the molten metal pot to stir, but my tails snared his hand gently, but immovably. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"A little." I said, the pain more a dull sting, now that I'd gotten used to it. "One of my many little surprises." I took my finger out of the metal soup, shaking off a couple of drops and shaking my hand out to cool it off. "Is it time for your lesson already?"

"Yes." He said, watching as I grabbed a pair of tongs, and lifted the melting pot out of the oven, "Just how hot is that?"

"The metal is about 1600 Celsius. The pot is closer to 1800. Out of the way." My tails, still holding his hand, kind of shoo-ed him out of my path, as I went to pour my newly alloyed iron into an ingot trough. "I'd actually use a, you know, metal stir stick. But silly me, forgot to order it. I'd ruin anything else around here if I used it."

"That's still pretty amazing... How did you learn to do that?" He kept a respectful distance from me and the molten metal, "The fire thing, not the smith thing."

I turned my head to give him a single raised eyebrow, then turned back. "Got burned. A lot. I don't recommend it." I watched as the metal cooled evenly, nodding to myself. It would be perfect for enchanting.

"Whoa... What are you going to make with that?" Issei asked.

"Phone card." I said, "I hope. But my time is now Rias's. Did you ask her?"

"No, I haven't had a chance yet." He admitted. "But, I'm ready to start."

"Good. Lets get running." I said, switching off the power and waving him to follow me out of the shop.

* * *

"My my." Rias said as she met us at the front entrance of the ORC building. I was limited to where I could go, since I was not 'human' in appearance, so Issei and I were going laps around the building. "I hope you're not working my pawn too hard?"

Issei had taken Rias's appearance as an opportunity to stop and catch his breath. Leaning against the wall, he was huffing quietly. "He's already showing a bit of improvement." I said, "Part of his new status?"

"Becoming a devil only increases what's already there. He's died once, and nearly died a second time. He's surprisingly sturdy."

"Lungs work better when you stand straight." I said to Issei, then to Rias, "Good. It will speed things along a little." The to Issei again, "You had a question for her?"

He nodded, straightening out and taking what sounded like his first full breath in days, "President, I'd like to learn to fight. Can Kodori-Sensei teach me?"

"I'm curious, if Kodori-Sensei can teach you." Rias replied with that little smile of hers, "It might have been luck, with the angel wings."

"Is that a question?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Hm, I think I will ask, yes." She replied, Issei backing up a step as the two of us almost started sparking with near tangible willpower.

"Time and place." I said, "After." I looked over to Issei, "He finishes another two laps. I'm still on the clock."

Issei sighed, but nodded, and started jogging again. "Very well." Rias said, "We'll be in the meeting room when you two get cleaned up."

* * *

"Welcome, Kodori-Sensei, Issei-kun." Akeno greeted us at the door smiling just enough to look amused at the world.

"Issei?" Rias looked up from a bit of paper she was holding, her smile bright, "It seems you're job of handing out flyers has gotten you your first summons." She stood, Koneko and Kiba both clapped politely.

"Have I graduated from the handing out flyers part of being a devil?" Issei asked hopefully.

"Yes, and it's time for the next step." Rias turned to Akeno, and I was given a gentle 'shoo' motion to clear out of the space in front of the big double door. "Akeno, go ahead."

"Yes, President." She said, holding out one hand, as if in prayer, while the other was over her head. From the floor at Akeno's feet, a complex looking magic circle appeared. Chanting quietly, the circle grew, taking up most of the space in front of the big double door.

"What's she doing?" Issei asked quietly.

"She is adjusting the seal to your magic crest." Rias replied, equally as quiet.

"My what now?"

"It's kind of like proof you belong to me, and my house. This seal is the foundation for the magic we perform. Here, give me your hand." She took his hand, and I caught a small red flash of light. "There."

"What's this?"

"It allows you to use the transport function of the magic circle, so you can transport directly to your clients." Rias explained. "Is it ready?" She asked Akeno.

"Ready any time." She replied, stepping back.

Issei stepped into the circle, his face thoughtful. I knew that look. It was the look I got when I felt something new, but wasn't in any danger.

"You remember the post arrival procedure?" Rias asked.

"Draw up a pact with the client, grant their wish, and receive payment!" Issei answered confidently.

"Excellent! Take care Issei!" Rias replied, the magic circle lighting up, becoming brighter...

Then nothing. Issei's form wavered a moment, then returned to being solid, and... Nothing.

"So you're the one who summoned me?" He said, before opening his eyes. "Wait... what?"

"Oh dear." Akeno sighed.

"Issei, it seems you didn't make the jump..." Rias said as she approached the now downcast boy. "It requires a set amount of magic power, and... You don't seem to have enough. The seal didn't react at all..."

"But... I... How will I get there now?"

"You'll just have to go on foot. You can't keep the client waiting!" Rias ordered.

Off to the side, Kiba and Koneko were commenting, "It's only about twenty minutes by bike."

"Lame." Koneko mumbled.

"Who ever heard of a devil showing up on a bike?" Issei complained.

"Making pacts is a devil's work! Get going!"

It was about here, that I reminded the room I was still here.

"Hold on." I said, just as Issei put his hand on the doorknob to leave.

For the second time since arriving, I found myself smiling, my golden tail flopping up and over my shoulder, earning itself a pat. All eyes turned to me as the room fell silent. Then, "Hold on?" Rias blinked.

"It takes magic power, to make this work, right?" I asked.

"Yes. Poor Issei-kun doesn't seem to have enough. Almost none at all really." Akeno explained.

"With your permission?" I looked to Rias, who, after a moment, shrugged and nodded. "Back into the circle."

"What are you going to do?" Akeno asked.

"I know two spells. One has a few variations, but is basically a single spell that I use parts of. The other, is a gift, from my wife, that I'd learned to adapt to my own style. But... Let's see if I can remember the words..."

" _Grow. That power and that vessel. Breadth of wealth and breadth of wishes. Until the bell tolls, bring forth glory and illusion, Grow!"_ It was only the first of three verses, but since the second one mentioned 'divine offerings'...

Issei however, seemed to be feeling it. A gold edged black fire was playing over his body while his fists clenched and his eyes went wide. "I feel it! It's amazing! I'm going to try again!"

Most of the others were shocked into silence, but Rias shook it off and said, "Good luck!"

This time, Issei vanished, the circle glowing, brightening, then flashing, the boy in the middle gone.

A faint breeze marked the teleport, and Akeno said, "My my... Impressive."

"How long does it last?" Kiba asked.

"Until he's out of sight." I replied, "The jog home will be good for him." I gave my golden tail another pat, then gently brushed it off my shoulder, "It's actually good he doesn't have much magic power. He might have exploded otherwise."

"Exploded?" They all said.

* * *

Soon after they all settled back down, and I had explained my version of 'exploded' to them, we began chatting about the day. Koneko teleported out after having a few cookies however, and Rias brought up her 'question'.

"So, you don't mind a mock battle?" Rias asked. "To help me decide if you are worthy to train Issei?"

"If you want to." I replied, "I'll admit, I wouldn't mind a little exercise." I thought of all the morning practise sessions I was going to miss because of this mess.

"Well, Kiba?" Rias looked to the boy, who put down his tea cup.

"I don't mind. Please, go easy on me, Kodori-sensei." Kiba smiled that polite plastic smile of his.

"Place?" I asked, "I'd hate to ruin the wood panelling here."

"The gymnasium will be free in about a half hour, since all the students but us go home." Akeno offered.

"Good idea. Akeno? Show Kodori the way, Kiba, get ready as well."

"Yes, President." Kiba stood to leave, while I myself followed him out.

"Feel free to bring what ever you wish." I said, "I'll bring my usual adventuring gear."

"Very well Kodori-Sensei, a half hour then." Kiba replied, offering his hand.

"A half hour." And we shook.

* * *

"I must admit, I'm very curious as well." Akeno said as I got into my drake scale chaps and laced up my boots. "It's obvious, how you carry yourself that you are confident in your skills."

"It shows on any fighter, how they walk, how they stand, how they keep their hands." I replied, "Hm, I'll leave these here..." I started stripping out the potions from the various padded pockets inside my coat. "Healing, mana, smoke, stink, glow, antidote..." I mumbled as I lined the potions up on my alchemy table.

"Stink?" Akeno covered her nose with a hand.

"Many monsters in the dungeon track by scent. So, unless you want to cover yourself in monster guts, you overpower their sense of smell with the most terrible acidic smell you can." I explained, "Urg... Stupid vest... Should have asked for another fifteen minutes." Akeno helped me adjust some straps and loosened my vest a little before I buckled it up.

"I must ask. Did you kill the drake those scales are from?"

"I killed it, I wear it." I said, "Spare scales went to making shields for our supporter." I suddenly wondered how our little shield maiden was doing. And Marius. "Orc leather, salamander wool, drake scale, a few soft wires... This is almost the best I can make, with the skills I have."

"Almost?"

"I like mobility, so, my most impressive set of armour, is a suit of plate." Lido, a two meter tall lizard man, gave it two thumbs and one tail tip up. "Or the spider armour I made... That one was difficult, but fun."

"Are you ready?" She asked as I hopped a couple of times in place, "I'd like to hear more while we walk."

* * *

To my... well I wouldn't say surprise. I knew there would be more people there than just myself and the Rias peerage. But apparently the Sona peerage was here as well. Six extra people other than Sona herself, who gave me a raised eyebrow and pushed her glasses up a little as I walked in with Akeno. Arrayed behind Sona, I could just... feel they were hers.

The gymnasium was full sized, able to fit two full basketball courts, bleachers included. From what I'd seen of the school itself, while admittedly not much, it was just as well appointed as expected. Clean floors and walls, basketball nets were all in place, and all of the things made of wood were properly varnished or waxed.

The things you notice when you are a crafter.

"Nervous?" Akeno 'fufu'ed behind her hand.

"Didn't expect the crowd." I shrugged. "Rias play's dirty."

"Oh?" Akeno laughed again. "You expected less?"

"No. This happens in Orario all the time. Familia scouting other Familia. Just in case there is an opportunity to be had." I shrugged my shoulders as I got closer to the middle of the floor, settling my coat properly. As I got to the centre ring that was painted on the floor, Kiba came in from the opposite door, escorted by Rias.

Sona's peerage, mostly female now that I really looked, all gave a little cheer for him. He simply returned with a wave and smile. But what I was really focused on, was the blade in his hand. Still sheathed, it had an interesting crosspiece, and was a little over a meter long. Without a belt to strap it to, he held it easily just under the crosspiece.

Akeno and Rias left us at opposite sides of the circle, and a little cheer went up from the crowd.

"Sona? If you would?" Rias said as she sat next to her rival King.

Sona nodded, extending her hands forward, the feeling of the air around me changing until it felt just like it had with the fallen angel.

"Any rules you wish to observe?" Kiba asked. "Lady Sona has put up a barrier, so we can fight freely, without harming the actual gym."

I stretched down to touch my toes, then hopped in place a couple of times. "You seem a decent fellow, I'd hate to kill you." I said.

"You seem a decent fellow. I'd hate to die." He replied, the smile on his face actually reaching his eyes.

"Vitals are a point, clean hits are a point, fatal strike ends the match."

"As you wish." He drew his blade, tossing the sheath aside and revealing a dark steel weapon. Double edged with a triangle point.

"Begin!" Rias called from the bleachers.

He stepped forward, sword held firmly in one hand, the other resting but not gripping near the pommel, the point of the sword directed at my nose, and with pair of quick short motions, he slashed once down and left, then down and right, then took a half step forward and tried a second down and left sweep.

The first two, I blocked, right hand, then left hand, then leaning a little to let the third slash go harmlessly past.

'Ting ting whoosh'.

I hopped forward with a quick one-two, following up with kick from my back leg. Kiba held his his sword by the hilt and blade, parrying my two punches and letting my kick sail over his head as he ducked.

'Ting ting whoosh'.

We got a couple of laughs from the crowd, as they caught on, Kiba and I sharing a fist bump, then jumping backwards to opposite sides of the centre circle.

He then wasted no time advancing. Sneakers squeaking off the floor as he took two lunging steps and swept the blade in low, arcing it up towards my head. I hopped sideways slightly, leaning down to avoid the blade, then hopped back the way I came to avoid a downward swing. With a simple jab, I tapped his ribs just hard enough to feel it through my gauntlet.

If Rias wanted to learn about me, then I would in turn, see what her peerage could do as well.

Kiba hopped back at the first sign of contact. Had it been a full powered punch, he'd have sapped a lot of the strength from it. He had good instincts.

He was a little more cautious the second time, switching to a one handed stance, front foot under his leading hand, the point of the sword level with my nose. With a quick series of short slashes then a sudden long thrust as I hopped backwards, I had to tap the point of his blade aside with the back of a gauntlet, before I hopped forward and tapped him again in the ribs.

"I'm tougher than that, Kodori-Sensei."

"You have school in the morning." I replied, feeling a little rush as I actually started to get into it.

"Please, take me seriously."

"Then, fight seriously."

"As you wish."

This time, as he lunged forward, I could feel a little jump through the bottoms of my boots. Easily doubling his speed, he came at me again with that quick series of slashes and thrusts, forcing me to dodge and nudge his blade aside with my bracers. It was obvious he had skill, and I suspected this speed was part of his devil ability.

Bell was faster though.

"You're not proving your case, Kodori-Sensei." Rias called out from the bleachers. A little row of cat-calling from the bleachers following.

Kiba pressed forward, but I suddenly planted my feet. Caught off guard by my sudden stop, he tried to swing his blade up, cross body. But I simply put my hand over the pommel of his sword to stop the blade, and slapped him in the floating ribs with my other hand, just hard enough to push him away. I hoped Kiba was like Bell, and that failure would motivate him.

He gave his side a little rub, though I could see on his face it was just for show. He nodded to me then, and drew his blade back, almost like a spearman ready to throw, his other hand extended forward.

I hopped in place once, and as my feet touched the floor, I dashed forward. With a little lean, his sword just missed the side of my head as he thrust it forward with enough speed to make it feel like it had actually brushed me. But I came to a halt, untouched, under his guard, and gave him a double palm strike to either side of his chest. With a 'woosh' of expelled breath, he was thrown backwards, out of the centre circle, and slid on his back to a halt at Rias's feet.

"Kiba?" Rais said as the boy got up and dusted himself off, his sword never leaving his hand.

"Yes, President?"

"Go ahead."

"As you wish." He replied.

Instead of coming back to the circle, he hopped in place a couple of times, sword held in both hands, blade angled from his left hip to right shoulder. His eyes had changed, from that plastic amusement, to serious and cool. I changed my stance as well, resting most of my weight on my back leg, front foot pointed towards him. One hand covered my solar plexus, while the other extended out, palm up. I widened my eyes and made a 'come here' motion with my fingers, taking a deep breath.

Again, he charged, but his feet weren't so much moving, as skating across the floor. Fast! Two forty five degree angle turns, and he was swinging towards my head with a short overhand sweep. I took a half step and turn back, and nudged him with my elbow on his way past. That didn't stop him, the boy turning almost in place, to take a second swing towards the middle of my back. This time I stepped forward, my tails swishing down and out of the way, his blade hissing past. Not finished, he sidestepped, his feet leaving what looked like a vapour trail, his sword coming back the other way towards my side.

Not wanting to compromise my footing, I took a half step forward and around, then back again, dropping my shoulder into his chest and giving his wrist a tap with the edge of my hand.

Forward momentum stopped cold, he bounced off me, his sword continuing on without him to be caught by my tails. Kiba himself, since I was taller, bounced on his rear off the floor, and slid back again to stop at Rias's feet.

"Sorry President." He said, rubbing his sternum, "It seems I've lost. If Koneko-chan were here, she might be a better match."

I waited in the circle, looking at his blade. The balance was good, but for such speed... Not a really good match for him. Rias interrupted my thoughts, "Very well. You can teach Issei." She said, though she didn't sound satisfied.

"I wouldn't mind another lesson or two either." Kiba said, doing a kip-up easily.

"I will permit it." Rias said, looking over Kiba's shoulder at me. "If you are willing?"

I bowed to her, sword reversed, my palm touching the pommel in a modified 'fist in palm' bow.

* * *

After the air had returned to 'normal', and we all left, Kiba caught up to me on my way back to the ORC building. "You're very fast." He said.

"So are you. How's the ribs?"

"I'm not a rook, but I am fairly sturdy." He replied. "You were looking at my sword?"

"You're good with it. But something shorter, and maybe a little curved would suit you better." I said, "But, good balance, just enough 'flair' to look good without looking like a wall ornament. And, mildly magical."

"I am a knight. This is a proper sword for one." He replied, putting a hand on the pommel.

"You are a close range, agile fighter. Do you know the biggest difference between a fencing foil, and say, a katana?"

"They have many differences. One is curved, with a long cutting edge, the other is long and straight. A katana weighs more. A foil usually has a basket hilt to protect the hand."

"But, what's the biggest difference?" I repeated.

He thought for a moment. Then shook his head.

"Strike time." I mimicked holding a katana, making the motions of an overhead swing. "The point, or even the striking edge, for a full swing, takes about a meter and a half of motion for the tip of the blade." I switched, holding an imaginary fencing foil, "A foil, has about a quarter of that."

"Ah, yes. That does make sense."

"Back in Orario, one of the strongest swordsmen there, is a woman called Aiz. She used speed like yours, with a fencing blade. Light and thin, she is able to make it look like the air in front of a person is filled with needle points. She uses her other hand to keep distance, blocking or pushing, and can still strike with the point of her blade when a person is less than elbow's length from her." I explained, my one and only sparring match with the Sword Princess springing to mind.

"Didn't you just say a dagger or something curved would be more appropriate for me?" That smile was back again.

"From what I've seen, yes. You favour swing over thrust, and use the timing of your speed to generate more power." I said, "And, you're good for your age." I'd have placed him in the high level one area, easily.

"High praise from the victor." He quipped.

"If you had a shorter curved blade, and say, a dagger in the other hand, your cuts would be faster, and instead of someone shoulder blocking you, you could instead stab them with a dagger."

"A European version of 'Dai-sho' then? Hm."

"Worked for the Musketeers." I shrugged.

"I'll consider your words, Kodori-Sensei."

"If you have time, I train Issei during last period." I held out my first to him.

Without pausing, he tapped my fist with his own, "I will do my best to join when I can then."

* * *

Just finishing a little snack after a shower, I felt again, like my room had changed a little. Almost like a sock or something had fallen off my bed and onto the floor. As well, the plate I'd left in the sink after lunch was now in the dish rack, clean and dry. My teacup, as well as the one Rias had used, hanging from their little hooks under the cupboard over the sink.

Odd... I certainly didn't remember doing them. And I know I had lunch. I tended to hit things too hard in the forge without a satisfied tummy. Welf called it 'getting Hammer-gry'.

Not a single thing other than my dishes being done had changed, as far as I could see. So I simply shrugged and got a clean glass bottle for myself.

* * *

"Good morning, Kodori." Cime's deep and smooth voice called out from the garage door. "I've a box here for you."

"You may enter, guest Cime." I said to him, "I offer water, and cookies." I pointed with my hammer to a mini-fridge tucked away next to the garage entrance, "I will be with you in a moment." I turned my attention away from him, and went back to very VERY gently tapping the end of the chisel with my hammer. Before me, just starting to become recognizable, on a black metal card, was a picture of Haruhime. About as long as a DVD case, but only two thirds as wide.

"Thank you. Though, this is a little heavy."

"Find a space flat enough and not marked with 'cation hot'. Taptaptap.

There was a light thump and a sigh, then the sound of the fridge being opened. I finished the line on the card, part of what would be Haruhime's trademark red kimono sleeve, and let the magic I'd been slowly feeding into the chisel fade away. Only then did I put my tools down, inside a small iron circle I'd hammered into the desk earlier this morning.

"This must be my wire." I said, watching the tall man nibble a cookie. "I sign for this?"

"Indeed." He said after dusting off his hands and taking a sip of water, "You make very good cookies, by the way." He pulled out a little clip board from a pocket and a pen from another. "Here please."

"So people tell me." I signed, again with a big K and fox head. "Mind if I inspect?"

"Go right ahead." He motioned with a hand after pocketing things. "And if I can ask a question?"

"Hm?" I used my thumbnail to cut the tape, then pulled the box open. Eight spools of wire. Six iron, two copper, all different thicknesses. Being in a modern age again, it was just so much simpler to order the stuff instead of making it myself.

"Do you do horse shoes?" He asked.

"I can, yes." I replied, curious.

"Hya!" He called out towards the door.

Walking with a meaningful 'Clop Clop', a massive black horse walked into view. No show horse, this one looked like it could pull a house, or carry a knight in full plate across a field without issue. Coal black coat, and glowing red eyes, the horse observed me like one would look at dinner.

We looked at each other a moment, its big head lowering so it could look at me properly under the garage door. It snorted, a huff of blue fire coming out of its nose, a hiss of steam from its mouth.

"Now that, is a big horse." I said, looking at it, "And you do not brush..." I looked along its flank, "Her, enough." I got closer, the beast so big, I couldn't see over its back. "No biting." I said to the horse. "Lift a leg for me?"

Amused, Cime chuckled, "I'm a busy man. I don't always have time."

I felt the horse sniff my ear, even as I looked at her front left shoe. "If you bite me, I will throw you across the street." I said in a perfectly cheerful voice, "But if you behave I'll give you a cookie, and give him a brush for you next time you visit." The sniff turned into a soft nose bopping my head.

Cime was laughing now, a deep sound of mirth, "Well? Think you can fix those?"

"If you don't want them made of something exotic, sure. But, all I have about is iron." I replied, "And these are... silver?" I put the foot down, gave the horse's nose a pat, and got a cookie for her.

"I will find you the right material then, and return tomorrow." He crushed the water bottle between his hands with a crinkle, and tossed it into the blue bin by the fridge, "Payment?"

"I work in metal, and don't need money." I replied.

"I will bring something appropriate then. I'm surprised, you know the horse?"

"I read a lot. The silver shoes were a giveaway. Flame too." I said, "Here's your cookie." The cookie vanished and was nibbled into nothingness, not a crumb falling to the floor "Making her either a Nightmare, or a Kelpie."

"You know your lore." Cime said, "Come on you, we've places to be." He said to the horse, who tried to bite his hat. "No, you cannot eat my hat."

He mounted and left, the horse's stride getting faster as he got further, until I couldn't hear it at all.

"Now then..." I looked back to my thin metal 'card'. "Where was I?"

* * *

 **Notes!**

No notes really. Kodori being Kodori. Crafting, teaching, and being mildly domestic.

See you in 5 days. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I may have forgotten to eat lunch. So focused on putting the details into the little black card, slowly feeding my magic into it, thoughts of Haruhime, thoughts of communication, thoughts of reaching any distance simply to see her again. I thought of all these things and more, as I etched her likeness into the metal. As her face took shape, her clear eyes appearing under my chisel, I had to stop myself from, well, stopping. So much did I just want to look at my work, that I had to take a deep breath to calm myself, focus again, and add the last few details.

Haruhime, sitting, in her casual kimono, with the simple obi, and long flowing hair. Over her hip, and resting on her lap, were two tails, one of her hands resting in the fur. It was done.

"Wow. Who's that?" Issei asked, "Whoa! Sorry... Didn't mean to surprise you... How are you hanging onto the ceiling?"

Looking down at him, my heart jumping around in my chest, I shook my head and relaxed my grip on the smooth ceiling. "It's fine. Suppose I'm on the clock then..."

"Actually, you're kinda sorta late for work entirely?" Issei said, scratching his head. "But you looked so focused, I couldn't bring myself to stop you."

I did notice he was a little sweaty, even though the only thing on in the shop were the lights. "Did some stretching and such though?"

"Yeah. Couldn't just sit still. Though, it was kind of mean of you to strand me in the middle of town last night."

"Jog home will do you good." I replied, "While you were out though, Rias got me to spar with Kiba. To see if I was worthy to train you."

"And she beat me, quite soundly." Kiba said as he appeared at the garage entrance. "Issei-kun, Kodori-Sensei. Good afternoon." I waved him in, and he obliged, looking around, "An impressive setup. Who is that?"

"Oh, right, sorry Issei, I didn't answer you either. That, is Sanjouno Haruhime, my wife." I felt my heart ease a little, looking at my work, "If I had the right materials, I'd colour it too... But, it's not quite done either."

"She is quite lovely. I can almost imagine the colours of her already, with the detail you've put in." Kiba said.

"It's nice to have my work appreciated, but, I am on the clock now." I carefully put the card inside an iron circle, and shoo'ed them back out of the garage. "Let's head to the spare room, and we can figure out where to start with you two."

* * *

To put it simply... Issei was almost as bad at fighting, as he was at exercising. After a few attempts to try and throw a punch at me, much like I'd tried to throw a punch at Ryuu, he didn't seem to have any talent at all.

I could tell Kiba was trying not to laugh, and gave the knight full marks for saving Issei's feelings. But, after helping Issei off the floor again for the sixth time, I decided a different approach might be needed.

"Okay. Stop stop..." I stopped him from winding up for another punch, "Okay, it's clear you need... basics. Something more basic, than basic. A... philosophy."

"A what?" Issei asked.

"Kiba?" He'd been leaning on the wall while Issei flailed at me, but came over when I waved at him. "Okay. Hands up?" Kiba caught my meaning instantly, and put his hands up in a boxer's stance, both fists in front of his face, his eyes looking at me over his knuckles.

"Two of the most important things in hand to hand combat. Breath, and balance." I looked to Issei, "Give his shoulder a shove."

Issei moved over and used one hand to push at Kiba's shoulder. But, with the other boy's feet shoulder width apart, left a little ahead of the right, Kiba hardly moved. He tried again, like a schoolyard bully trying to start a fight, but with a simple shuffle, Kiba remained solid in his stance.

"Rest." I said, and the both relaxed, "Again. This time, Kiba, gimme a left. Then Issei, give him a push when he throws a right."

I held out a hand, and Kiba gave my palm a solid punch, the slap of noise loud in the relative quiet. When Kiba started to extend his right hand, Issei pushed at his shoulder, the punch just grazing my palm.

"Rest." I moved my feet a little, balancing on the balls of my feet and lifting my heels just a tiny bit. "Without balance, your strikes will lose power and accuracy. And if a strike leaves you unbalanced..." I threw a punch of my own at Kiba, not hard or fast, but I also overextended, my whole body leaning a little too far forward.

Kiba caught my wrist, and with a quick motion of his hips and feet, flipped me over his shoulder and onto my back. Issei flinched at the noise, but Kiba knew what he was doing, and I certainly knew how to take a fall.

"A strike that leaves you unbalanced, is a strike you should not have attempted." I explained as my tails pushed me off the floor and dusted me off without needing to use my hands. "Understand?"

"I... Wow. Thinking of how I was trying to attack earlier..." Issei scratched his head, "It really was kinda lame, wasn't it?"

"You see your mistake, and learn." I said, nodding approval, "Next is breath. Without air, your body will slow down. Muscles will weaken. If you fight and flail about, but do not keep your breathing under control, you'll tire yourself out and not accomplish anything." I took a deep breath, "A proper breath of air in a fight, can be the deciding factor. So, before I teach you anything, Issei, we will work on your balance, and your breathing." I paused, "And yes, I'm aware that taking a deep breath does interesting things to my bust."

"Sorry..." Issei said, while Kiba chuckled quietly.

"Until Rias comes to get us, I want you to stand on one foot, and breath. Kiba? You too. I'll get some cups of water for you to hold."

* * *

I could tell that Kiba was matching Issei's pace to try and encourage the boy. Not doing more than I instructed, the Knight was standing next to Issei with a cup of water in each hand, and one foot off the ground. His form was better, but he wasn't deliberately trying to show the other boy up.

Issei wasn't doing too badly either. Only a few drops of water had spilled from either of the cups he was holding, and he was managing to keep his breathing steady as well.

The door opened, and Rias walked in, Akeno on her heels, "Oh? What's this?" She asked, amused, "No book on the head?"

"Not today." I replied, "Don't suppose I could get a punching bag for the corner?"

"I'll arrange it." Rias said, nodding, "You have a few fans now, Kodori-Sensei."

Akeno 'fu-fu'ed' behind her hand as I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And you two can stop now. Clean up and such, just put the cups on the counter." Back to Rias, "I didn't think the fight was that noteworthy. Well, Kiba is pretty impressive for his age. That's noteworthy."

"That's the thing. Kiba is quite skilled. Yet you had no trouble." Rias frowned, "I will admit, it is a little disturbing."

"Let me put something into perspective for you. I'll even make this free." I started, all eyes on me, "For over a year and a half, almost every day, for about eight or so hours a day average, I've been fighting. Monsters mostly, but people too. When I wasn't fighting, I was training. And some of the people I trained with were sharing years of experience with me. Except one, who was a literal God of War." I sighed, "And days when I was too hurt, or my equipment was broken, or we didn't have enough people to go to the dungeon, I trained with Him."

"My, that sounds..." Akeno looked surprised, Issei and Kiba had frozen in mid face scrub with their towels, and Rias shook her head.

"A God of war? I mean, you did say the Gods walked among you, and I believe that, but, a God of war teaching a mortal?"

"He ran an orphanage, and trained all of the children there. When they were old enough, and skilled enough, they were gifted with His _Falna_ and started going into the dungeon." I shrugged at the looks of disbelief, "He taught me everything I wanted to learn and more. Because I am a friend to His Familia, and helped them many times to return to Him from the dungeon. Just like we are doing now, it was an exchange."

"Seems I've invited a lion into my den." She said, "But, we can talk about that another time. Come on you two, Kodori-Sensei, we're about to set out for our contracts tonight."

* * *

Everyone else had left, save Rias and Koneko. The white haired girl was quietly nibbling on some pocky, while Rias and I played a game of chess.

"We got side tracked." I said, eyeing the board and feeling my ears twitch while I thought of my next move. "I have fans?" I settled on moving my bishop.

"Yes, Sona-san's peerage, while some were upset at your treatment of Kiba, started asking me about you." She moved a rook to threaten my bishop.

"How much are you keeping to yourself?" I 'ignored' my threatened bishop, but moved my queen. If her rook moved to take, I'd have access to her back row.

"I'm not sure how to tell them you're from another world. To my knowledge, it's never happened before. Though, I've sent word back home, asking about it." She nibbled at her thumbnail, eyeing my queen, and opting to block her rook with a pawn.

"If it helps me return home, I don't care who you tell, so long as it isn't a potential enemy." I replied, "Bishop to F-7, check-mate." I looked at her, her eyes showing surprise. "This is really bothering you, isn't it?"

She sighed, "Yes." She started putting the pieces back in order, the chore of the loser. "It isn't your fault, but your presence. But you have literally come from nowhere, and have enough strength to make what power I've gathered look tiny in comparison, and you are only a single person."

"A person who owes you." I took her hand, and put it into my own, shaking it, "I've read books about this kind of thing. Isn't this where you say, 'You owe me, so I'd like you to...'" I raised an eyebrow at her, "I've been here... a little less than a week. And I've got a shop, a room, food, clothing, and good company. My end goal, is getting home. In the mean time, so long as it isn't against my moral code, I am at your service."

Her hand was loose in mine for a moment, then she gripped properly, "I understand. I'll try not to worry about it then." She paused, "You owe me. So I'd like you to use your skills to help me and my peerage grow in power."

"So long as you don't start terrorizing the people, I have no problem with that." I replied, letting her hand go after a single shake. "Another game?"

"Actually, no." She said, "Tell me more about what you can do?"

I considered all the help she'd given me, and how close I was to finishing my first enchanting project to hopefully allow me to call home. I decided to trust her, so with a shrug, I nodded, then stood up. "Wait here a moment."

She nodded and watched me leave the room. Returning to my own room, unlocking the door then entering, I rummaged in my scaled coat, and found the folded up paper with my status on it.

Then stopped.

My dishes were done again. Counter top was clean too, still slightly damp with. *Sniff* lavender soap. That I didn't have any of.

Shaking my head, and scanning the rest of the room, nothing else seemed to be out of place. Not even my potions, still lined up on my alchemy table.

I left my room, locking and double checking to see if the door was indeed locked, before returning to the O.R.C room. Rias noticed my puzzled expression, and asked, "Problem?"

"I'm... Not sure? You don't have someone going into my room to clean, do you?" I sat back down, looking at Koneko who was now nibbling on a new box of pocky.

"No. I figured you were a big girl, and could clean up after yourself." She smiled.

"Hm. Strange." I shrugged, then took the paper out and unfolded it, then remembered, "Oh right... You wouldn't be able to read this..."

"Let me see?" A pause, "No language on earth is like this... Else I'd be able to read it. A perk of being a devil."

Koneko paused her snacking, and fetched a blank sheet of paper and a pen. I took them and started translating my status to English. "I'd do this in Japanese, but my wife says my writing is almost illegible. Even after almost a year of practise."

"You speak it quite well, if a little... dated." Rias replied, while Koneko nodded once in agreement.

"I learned from someone who is roughly a thousand years behind 'modern day'." I sighed, "Let's see... and... there. This, for all intents and purposes, is 'me', as seen by my Goddess." I stopped before handing it to her, "Rias Gremory. I am trusting you with this information. About... three people aside from my Familia know what's on this sheet." I offered it to her.

She paused, then nodded, "I understand. I will keep this in confidence. You too, Koneko."

"Yes." A single word before she went back to nibbling at pocky.

Rias's eyes scanned the page, and I got up to make some tea. Aside from the quiet noise of nibbled pocky, the odd bit of the tea set clinking or clanking, the room was silent. Until...

"This is... I am..." Rias paused, then shook her head. "I am very glad you are friendly." She accepted the tea cup I offered her, Koneko as well. "Some of this puzzles me slightly."

"Let me guess..." I held out my hand for the paper, and accepted it. "Anything I use to do harm, aside from my own body, dissolves." I rolled up the paper, and bapped Koneko across the shoulder. It didn't even ruffle her clothes, the paper vanishing into fine dust.

"Ah, so that's why you do not make weapons." Rias nodded, while Koneko gave me a raised eyebrow. "Yet you use a hammer to work metal, and a fork and knife to eat?"

"Most of the rest is exactly as it says. But the catch with my curse, is that I can use tools, and armour. My armour is perfectly smooth. No rough or sharp edges anywhere. And a tool used as intended, doesn't break." I shrugged, "Unless I miss and hit my thumb or something. Then my hammer vanishes like that."

"Interesting. And those... prayers? Your spells?"

"Words to focus my magic into an effect. Normally I just get a little better, but I can toughen myself to stop a blade with bare skin, or move at the speed of sound. A couple other things too." I explained, getting another raised eyebrow from Koneko. I tried to distract her by letting one of my tails brush her side.

"And your manifestation?"

"Well, do you like foxes?" Koneko gave my tail a pat, then made a little surprised nose as a small plam sized fox appeared under her hand. "I can do one per tail. I can see, and speak through them, and do a few other interesting things, depending on how much magic I'm willing to use."

"And the other one?"

"That..." I shrugged, then shivered as Koneko started to pet the little fox, the ghostly feeling of it making my nerves tingle. "It's part of how I see my magic. How I use it and interact with it."

"Go on." Rias noticed my hesitation it seemed.

After a moment of thinking about it, I replied, "A dark flame, inside a cage. Chaotic, but controlled. Mostly. The more I draw on it, the hotter it gets. And more than once, Its gotten out of its cage. Sometimes, I draw on it for... effect. Intimidation mostly. I used it on the two fallen angels for example."

"Very interesting." Rias said, eyes widening a little as the tiny fox abandoned Koneko and went to visit her. "Oh... Yes this is certainly your magic." Her hand on the little fox felt weird. Electric. Like her hand was trying to push magic into the little fox gently.

"Anything else you had a question for?" My little apparition hopped back to Koneko, who resumed petting it.

"Your magic resistance explains why Akeno's lightning hardly effected you." I nodded, "And your grip seems pretty self explanatory... No, I think I understood it."

I nodded to her, then looked over to Koneko, "You're going to make my tails jealous."

Koneko looked at me, then my collection of tails, then put the fox down on the table.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Next time I must perform my duties as keeper of my territory, I'll bring you along. To show you what my pieces can do." She replied, booping the fox on the nose, "It's kind of adorable..."

"I look forward to it." I replied with a nod, picking up my fox and cradling it in my arms, "However, I think I will head to my room and do some more research, and make dinner."

* * *

After dinner, I noted my food supplies were almost gone. Having picked up the basics, like clothes and various things one used day to day, the next trip I made to that store would be for food. Cleaning up, and deliberately not washing my fork, just to test something, I sat by my bed and started surfing the web. After my progress today, being all but ready to attempt a call home, I decided to look into a few of the things I enjoyed before I left this world the first time.

Those things being, Anime, j-pop, looking up stuff on Youtube. The first, was a bit of a head scratcher. I realized instead of looking for anime to watch online, I really just needed to turn on the TV. But, a few of the Anime I used to watch were... gone. No trace of them. No author, no manga, just... gone.

Kinda like my old self.

The biggest shock however, was that Hatsune Miku, and the Vocaloids... didn't exist either.

I felt the sudden urge to re-name this place Bizarro world. Nah...

Cat videos still existed. So at least something was still right in the world.

* * *

I woke up and did my usual routine. I had to keep it up, just to remind myself that no matter what, I was still myself. And I was sure that my Familia was keeping up the morning sparring without me. After breakfast and refilling my milk bottle, I knelt down in the middle of my living room floor, and let my mind fill with thoughts of Hestia.

It didn't take long for the small warm hand to appear on my back, and when it did, I said, "Lady Hestia, I am almost ready to try sending word. Please, stay close to Haruhime." I had no idea if she could hear my words, but I let my mind and heart fill with hope, and the feeling of being hugged. If all She could do was feel the intent of my prayer, then maybe it would be enough.

Then, however, I was suddenly covered in little hands and feet again, and I started to cry. It wasn't quite sadness that brought the tears, but a sense of homesickness and joy. Even at this distance, I could at least feel a little of the warmth my children gave me.

* * *

My little metal picture of Haruhime was right were I left it, inside the little iron ring I'd hammered into a workbench. Before I went ahead for the last step, I opened up my phone and went to a web page I'd bookmarked. A little annoying on the tiny screen, I read what was there.

Fels, my more focused enchanting instructor, and the best enchanter in Orario, possibly in history, told me that with enchanting, words had power. But. A big part of them having power, was believing they had power. It was different from formal magic, or even spiritual magic, where you chanted words that called on power from things other than yourself, and focused them through your body. For example, Ryuu, my adoptive sister and confidant, called on spirits to empower her, summoning up winds that could cut like a tornado filled with knives.

Riveria, the Loki Familia ace spell caster, used the former method, summoning a magic circle, and using words of power to bring massive elemental spells down on her enemies.

With enchanting however... You could carve whatever you wanted into something, so long as you believed it would work. For example, I was now very carefully carving the 'Blue tooth' rune on the back of the card. I was a person who used modern methods in a medieval time after all. But I didn't stop there. _Ansuz,_ for insight and communication. _Kenaz,_ for vision and inspiration. _Ingwaz,_ for family love. And lastly, _Dagaz,_ to breakthrough, and hope.

With the Bluetooth rune in the middle, and the other four at the four corners of the card's back, I slowly let my magic and thoughts fade, and placed the card back into its iron circle.

It might have looked like an iron plate with a pretty picture carved into it, but the name of where I got the idea from, called it a Tarot. It represented all of my focus and enchanting ability, and I hoped, would work as it did in the books.

But before I would do that, I had to relax a little. I had poured about three hours of pure concentration into carving those five runes, and it was almost lunch time.

As I nibbled on a sandwich I'd made while baking cookies, I felt... like I was being watched. Looking out past the garage door, I saw nothing but the hedge between me and the outer wall of the ORC building. I knew there was a little space between that outer wall, that had the street on the other side, and the hedge, and past that, was a thin forest. But I saw... nothing of note.

Oh, no. I did see something. Pretending not to notice it, I continued to nibble at my food, my tails relaxing and settling to the floor. Through the hedge, only noticeable because I saw them blink, as well as a brief reflection off a pair of glasses, were three pairs of eyes, looking through from the other side. Students maybe?

One pair of eyes looked familiar. And as a light wind blew past, I could make out more of Issei's face, before the wind stopped and the hedge settled back again. The other two I didn't know, but I could tell they were looking at me with what could easily be called 'lustful stares'.

I suppose, I had been leaning over a worktable, side facing the door. I wasn't planning on using the forge, so I only had my 'Number 1 Dad' shirt on, with no bra. That was something I never tried to get used to, when I made the dimension hop. I 'knew' I was pretty good looking. But I suppose I didn't care past that?

What to do about it though... I could see, from the three pairs of eyes, that Issei wasn't so much 'looking lustfully' as 'looking lustfully and hoping I didn't take offence. I'd seen him slip into 'imagining things' mode a couple of times, but only over Rias. The other two though, were red faced, and I think one of them was drooling.

Still pretending not to notice, I took a sip from my water bottle, looked at it, then without warning, I put the cap back on and threw it as hard as I could without standing. Still mostly full, it had a good weight to it, so when it hit the bushes, the bottle disintegrating because of my curse, the water didn't so much 'splash' as 'hose' through the rest of the bush.

With a sputter and a shout of 'lets get out of here', the two of them jumped up and ran, while Issei stood, bowed, then ran after them.

* * *

Card in hand, I returned to my room, cleared the middle of the floor and sat down on my bed pillow. I'd turned most of the lights off, and drawn the curtains, leaving only a small desk lamp to shine light on the card, and nothing else. I had poured all my enchanting ability into this, and my hopes were high I'd get... something.

Holding the card in the light, elbow bent, card close enough so it took up most of my vision, but stayed in focus, I thought of Haruhime. From top to bottom. Her ears, slightly larger than mine, and always better groomed. Long golden hair smelling of flowers, framing a soft face with gentle green eyes and a tiny nose. Lips that were soft, and contained a smile that could light a room.

Something?

A throat I'd kissed many times, trying to bring out the voice that could calm even my worst moods. Shoulders, narrow but deceptively strong, perfect for holding. Arms and hands capable of making great food, or throwing me down onto the training floor when I got careless. A chest that held a golden heart within, and soft bounty without.

Something!

Slowly, the card started to go cold, the air around it, lit by only the lamp, starting to fog in the mild humidity of the room. The black etch-work of the card slowly taking on colour, where none should be.

"Haruhime?" I said quietly, the face of the card blinking as if startled, the delicate neck and pretty face turning to look around, "My love?"

The picture started to take on depth now, like I was looking through it, at Haruhime herself, though it was like looking down a hallway. She was standing, her body language one of puzzlement, like she was hearing voices. Her hand went to her ring.

I could feel my concentration being overtaken by excitement, it was working, but I could also feel the card starting to lose the icy feeling.

"Tell Welf. Make a picture of me. Ko-steel. Like a memory stone!" The fog was thinning, her picture starting to return to metallic silence, "I love you!" I shouted, her face turning to look at me, before the card returned to metallic silence.

I sighed, falling backwards onto the floor, the card in my hand feeling hot like a cooling frying pan. I would have to push more of my magic into it, to make it work again, the native mana stored in the metal almost gone. But, it was something I could do, and, something Haruhime could do as well.

My work had failed, but not entirely. So I lay there on the floor a while, laughing and crying at my mixed results.

* * *

"You're in a good mood, Issei." I said as he showed up in the exercise room.

"I met a really cute girl." He replied without seeming to think about it, "Oh, um... Sorry for this morning."

"I'm surprised there wasn't more of a reaction." I said, my tails collectively flopping over my shoulders for attention.

"They just thought you were really into cosplay. You were so focused on your work, they didn't move much anyhow." He started warming up, stretching out his arms and shoulders, "Um..."

"Hm?"

"Did you try it? Did it work?"

"I'd say... forty percent success." I replied, feeling my face stretch itself into a smile.

"Oh, that's what it looks like." Issei said, grinning, "Ow."

I gave him a karate chop of justice, though he was still grinning, "If you notice, in the corner, we now have a punching bag. Tomorrow, I'll have a special suit for you to wear, now that I've made enough progress on my own project to build on."

"Oh! Is it going to be weighted clothes like from Dragonball Z?" He sounded excited, even as he started doing push ups.

"That's right. So you better have a good breakfast, cause the gloves are going on too. Once your done your warm up, I'm gonna show you how to throw a punch that doesn't throw the rest of you."

"Yes Sensei!"

* * *

"Oh? Those are some good sounds." Kiba said as he entered the room about an hour later.

I was holding the punching bag while directing Issei on how to punch. I'd brought in my baking timer, and some cloth to wrap his hands, and he'd been whaling on the big free hanging heavy bag for the better part of forty five minutes. For starters, I wanted to build his confidence. No thoughts of defence, just that feeling of hitting something and meaning it.

Issei, while enthusiastic, was sweating heavily, though, I'd made sure to keep the timer going to mark out three minute sets, with one minute of rest. Proper breathing, keeping his balance with each swing, focusing all his power into the first two knuckles of each hand.

Kiba watched in silence for the next minute and a half, until the timer went ding, and Issei stopped, hopping backwards, but keeping his guard up while he took deep breaths. Just because you are tired, didn't mean the enemy would let you rest, was the lesson here. Curl up, parry or dodge, but recover as much as you could.

"Okay, hands down." I said, Issei practically flopping to the floor. "Afternoon, Kiba."

"Working hard I see. We have a little time before the meeting, if you don't mind?" He asked, and I nodded, Kiba taking off his school blazer, "I'm curious, who was your first teacher?"

"Depends. And wrap your hands."

"Literal first teacher then." He didn't balk at my command, and picked up a pair of fresh hand wraps that were hanging on the back of a chair.

"A man named Mr. Gerrerro. He was my first instructor for martial arts, when I lived in this world. Tae Kwon Do."

Kiba took that same boxer's stance, and I set the timer for three minutes. "Ah, I've seen a little of that. A straight forward and efficient style." He started with some fast jabs, two with each hand, "And later?"

"An elf, named Ryuu. Though, she didn't teach me how to fight, but more how to fall." Kiba, for all his speed and power, was going easy on the punching bag. Hitting with only a little more force than Issei. Though his strikes were much faster, and his footwork better by far. "Later, it was a human named Luniore. She also taught me... well... reminded me? That I wasn't stuck on the ground."

"Oh?" A simple word between fast breaths. I could see Issei looking at Kiba with a hint of jealousy, but also focus.

"Rooftop tag. It was my first step into what is basically super powered fighting." I stepped out from behind the bag, and raised my hands, palms facing him, giving him smaller targets to aim at.

"I remember my first try at that." He said, hopping back to speak, then forward again to hit my palms in a fast one-two.

"I fell a lot." I replied, moving my hands as he hit them, his jabs becoming hooks or straights as needed. "Wrecked some poor merchant's cabbage cart too."

Kiba only nodded, and took a half step forward, the distance between us less than arm length, as he tried to move faster than I could re-position my hands. I simply adjusted my style, all his punches turning into short hooks out of necessity. I could tell he was trying to restrain himself.

"Thirty seconds, all out." I told him.

When we had sparred in front of the audience, his feet moved fast enough to leave melted floor wax and scorched wood in his wake. However, his hands weren't nearly as fast, though, they were certainly faster than any normal human would ever hope to achieve. I was actually a little disappointed, but only at his unbalanced style, not his actual skill. Even at this speed his actual technique was only slipping a tiny bit.

Certainly better than I was, when I could start moving this fast.

When the timer went off, he backed up, and joined Issei on the floor, all but flopping onto his rear.

"You stopped breathing." I said, "See Issei? You could probably tip him over if you gave him a little push right now."

"That was still really impressive!" Issei said, though, he did give Kiba a half hearted shove, making the other boy laugh breathlessly. "Do you think I'll ever get that good?"

"That's kind of the wrong wording for that question." I said, "Kiba is a different person, who has trained a certain way. He's naturally, or I suppose, unnaturally? Fast. You... Right now, you're kind of terrible. But!" I held up a hand, stalling his reply, "Will I become as skilled? That's the question you want to ask."

"You've show much improvement in just a couple of days, Issei-kun." Kiba said, his breath back under control. "You might never be as fast, but, I suspect once you surpass me in hand to hand skill, it won't matter."

"Exactly." I said, "I may not be able to use a sword, but I have trained hard to overcome that."

"Your simple move to stop my swing was surprising." Kiba commented.

"Just wait until I start teaching you the really close in stuff. My rival, and little brother, uses two daggers. And I can defend myself against that, at less than a hand length away." I said, "But, that's for another day. Get cleaned up, oh, and leave your spare uniform here Issei, I'll wash it for you and make some alterations." I looked to Kiba, "If you have a practise sword about someplace, bring it next time."

"Yes, Sensei." They said together.

* * *

I arrived last to the meeting, having taken a little longer in the shower just because I felt I deserved it. Container of cookies in hand, and a tray of six muffins in the other, I used a tail to open the door.

Right into the middle of a lecture, apparently.

"Issei, never go near a church again! I told you it's dangerous for us devils." Rias looked... not angry, but... maybe exasperated? "By setting foot near one, you could have spears of light raining down on you from all sides! You must never associate with someone from the church!"

I raised an eyebrow, offering Rias a muffin, and using her distraction to ask, "Issei in trouble... Must be about a girl?"

"It's about the girl I told you I met." Issei said, accepting a muffin as well, then blinking in surprise as I stopped Rias from trying to take it away, a tail looping over her wrist.

"He did good in my class, he gets a muffin." I said, my tail slipping away as Rias relented. "He does however, get no cookies for bringing two of his friends to gawk at me while I was in the shop."

"Damn." Issei pouted.

Derailed from her rant, because good muffins will do that, Rias sighed, "Just... Churches, and the exorcists, have the power to destroy us devils easily. And with the fragile truce we have between the three factions, one of us stepping into their territory might spark another war."

Kiba, Akeno and Koneko were happily nibbling on their muffins while Rias sighed in exasperation. "So light and fluffy..." Akeno commented, just barely stopping crumbs from going everywhere. Kiba and Koneko simply nodded in agreement.

"Akeno? You had something as well?" Rias looked to her vice-president, smiling as she took a nibble out of her own muffin.

"Ah, yes. We have a punitive request from an Arch-Duke." She replied, the serious tone ruined a little by the crumb stuck to her cheek.

I simply listened in, taking my place on the couch next to Koneko, who gave one of my tails a pat when it rested next to her leg. I made a note to myself, that my muffin mix needed a little more vanilla or something.

"A request?" Issei asked.

"A stray devil." Akeno replied, "President?"

"I'll explain." Rias continued, "When the war ended, many of the leaders, the pure blooded devils, were killed. Our ranks were in disarray, and many of the common devils, our soldiers, were left without leadership and direction." She explained, "The evil piece system was put in place to help with that... But we still have the occasional 'Stray'. A devil who only fights for itself, praying on people. Being head of the territory here in Kouh, its my job to hunt them down when they are found." She finished her muffin while Issei absorbed that, and looked to me, "Seems you'll get to see what we can do as well, if you want to come along?"

"So long as I can go shopping after. I'm practically out of food... And that means no cookies." I said, feeling amused as everyone in the room gave me a look of horror at the thought.

* * *

 **Notes**

Our first mention of Aisa, if not by name, the first stray devil hunt. The two 'normy perves' that are Issei's friends, and... Kodori's first collect call. Been a pretty busy chapter.

See you in five days. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"All set, Kodori-Sensei?" Kiba asked as I re-entered the ORC room. "Your combat equipment reminds me of something..."

"Blade runner." I replied, "Or any other sci-fi where the hero wears a badass..." My golden tail swatted me, "Trench coat."

Rias did an uncannily similar Aina 'Ahem'. "Everyone into the circle. Akeno?"

"Yes, President." Standing inside the circle this time, Akeno did the same flowing chant she did to try and send Issei out for his contract, and with a blink, we had changed locations.

"I am still so jealous of that..." I mumbled as we went from the well lit ORC room to... in front of a run down two floor abandoned shop. "Urg... Something is a messy eater." I said.

"What?" Rias looked at me while the others observed the area.

"Blood." I replied, tapping my nose.

The rest of the area was as you'd expect for an abandoned street. Ugly rotting wood buildings, broken or blown out windows, no street lights save a single flickering lamp post a little ways off. It actually felt a little out of place for what little I'd seen of the city.

"I smell it." Koneko said quietly. She had put on a pair of finger-less biker gloves with something like a Hello Kitty logo on the back. It looked adorable, until I noticed they were weighted.

"This is the place then, no doubt." Akeno added, "

We entered carefully. As the guest I stayed in the back, while Koneko and Kiba went ahead. Rias stayed in the middle with Issei, while Akeno was just ahead of me. Inside, past the broken wood door, was a dimly lit storefront. What was once nice wood floor and panelling, was now half rotted and weather stained. Discarded and broken shelves and the like lined the walls, while the occasional broken chair or the like littered the floor. There was even some kind of gang sign painted on the wall in black spray paint.

"Urg, I smell it now." Issei said, holding his nose.

"Issei? Do you know about chess?" Rias asked, stepping over a rotted floorboard.

"Isn't that... Kind of like Shogi?

"Not quite, though similar in that the pieces each have their own traits. King, queen, rook, knight, bishop, pawn. Each fills a different role on the board." She sniffed the air, then turned down another hallway. This place was surprisingly big past the storefront. "Since our numbers are few, we devils, grant our servants certain traits, akin to the chess pieces. This allows us to show our power, through the strength and ability of our servants."

"Huh... You mentioned something like that..." Issei replied, almost tripping on a broken shelf.

"Careful. Yes. Nowadays, high ranking devils, the 'kings' have what are called 'rating games'. Like a giant chess game, where our pieces fight each other. Successful kings can raise their status like this, along with their pieces." Rias explained, casting a look over her shoulder at me. I nodded back to her, understanding.

"I'm going to be fighting too, right?" Issei asked.

"I'm not a full grown devil yet, so not until then." Rias replied, "Train hard, and be ready for that day Issei, I'll be relying on you."

"Yes President!" He replied happily.

The smell was only getting stronger as we walked, until finally, my tails lashing back and forth in irritation and expectation, we came to one last door. My mental map put this well behind the row of shops we had entered, possibly a communal warehouse?

"We're here... Stay close Issei." Rias said, putting her hand on the double door, and pushing.

"What piece am I?"

"You're..."

"Such a nice smell..." A voice, half growling, half feminine, said from the darkness ahead.

Kiba and Akeno took the lead again, slipping into the room, one left, the other right. Rias strode in boldly between them and announced, "Stray Devil! We've come to destroy you!"

I could see deep shadows of the room stir, my eyes picking out a shape pulling itself out of the rubble in the room. Something flew towards us, splatting next to Rias and Issei. A body, half eaten and legless, face frozen in terror. Issei recoiled, while the rest simply ignored it.

I was taking mental notes however, and asked, as I leaned against the wall, "Should I just watch?"

"This is for your benefit too." Rias said over her shoulder, "To continue your lecture Issei..."

"You smell so good..." The voice said again, the shape passing through some moonlight, revealing a four meter tall, half woman, half... panther? "Will your blood be as red as your hair? Your meat as fresh as your smell?"

"Such a poorly mannered reply, from such a twisted form." Rias said, "Kiba?"

The monsters arms raised, both her long arms holding what looked like jousting lances. Kiba hopped forward, hands empty and under his arms, "I'll kill you!" The devil shouted, rearing back with a lance, in line with Kiba's forehead.

"Yuuto is a knight, and his trait is speed and mobility." Rias explained, Kiba actually twisting in mid jump, avoiding the lance point, his hands sweeping forward, a pair of blades actually materializing from nothingness in his hands. Surprised, I did note they were curved slightly, like a sabre or cutlass, though shorter. With ease, he touched a foot to the monster's chest, both blades sweeping out, and cutting off both her arms in an instant. He finished the move by applying a sneaker to the monster's forehead, and pushing himself away.

"Using his speed, and his proficiency with the sword, he can strike and retreat before the enemy knows what's happening." Rias finished as Kiba touched down next to Koneko, his back to the monster.

Screaming, the stray devil brought up a massive front paw, looking to bring it down onto Kiba. Koneko however, simply stood under it, while Kiba took a step forward. Floorboards breaking, dust filling the air, Rias continued her lecture.

"A rook's traits are insane strength and toughness. Even Koneko's slender form..." The smoke cleared, the white haired girl holding the giant paw over her head with seemingly no issue.

"Eh!" She said, with about as much enthusiasm as I'd heard from her, the short girl shoving upwards and nearly toppling the monster. The beast's tail, lizardlike and long, flicked around, slamming Koneko in the chest. Caught full on, she hardly seemed to notice, skidding back slightly, and falling into a crouch, the only apparent damage a couple of wrinkles in her uniform.

"An attack like that is nothing to a rook." Rias said.

"Be gone." Koneko said, jumping up, fist above her head, driving herself into the belly of the stray. Balance destroyed, the sound of bones snapping, the monster was lifted clear off the floor and flipped onto its back.

"How..." The monster coughed, blood dripping from its mouth, arms smearing the floor with new stains.

"Akeno?" Rias looked to the vice president of the ORC, who smiled happily, "A queen combines all of the pieces."

Akeno walked over to the fallen beast, laughing her quiet 'fu fu' laugh, raising a hand over her head. I could hear she was taunting the monster, but I couldn't make out the words over Rias's explanation, or the sudden bolt of lightning from overhead.

"Akeno is exceptionally talented with magic attacks... And, the ultimate sadist." Rias said, Issei shivering as more lightning fell around the beast, the giant creature screaming, then going lax, muscles twitching, only to have Akeno zap her again. I could almost picture her laughing that insane 'Oh-ho ho ho' laugh that anime villains did.

"My my... It's still alive, President. Would you like the honour of the last strike?"

Issei looked like he wanted to wet himself, but Kiba gave him a pat on the back, "She's very kind to her friends, don't worry."

Rias approached the smoking wreck of the stray devil, its arms gone, its legs charred stumps, body blistered and blackened, "Any last words then, stray devil?"

"Just... kill me." It replied.

Rias held out a hand, an orb of red and black energy forming above her palm. A magic circle formed around her wrist, and she replied, "Very well then. Vanish!"

It was like a concentrated version of the flames she used to clean Issei's blood off the cobblestones of the park when we first met. But instead of a little rolling wave, it was like an expanding orb of... nothingness. The beast vanished without a trace. No blood, no bone, no ash.

Still leaning against the wall, I brushed a bit of dust off my coat. Sure, they killed it, but... I was left a little unimpressed.

"Good work everyone." Rias said, her smile perfectly out of place among the carnage in the room.

"But... President? What piece am I?" Issei asked.

"Everyone in the circle." Akeno said, gathering everyone up, "Kodori-Sensei?"

I moved over to them, hearing Rias's answer to Issei, "You're a pawn." Rias said pleasantly. Though Issei looked like he'd been grounded.

"I'll teach you how to play Chess, Issei." I said, feeling the urge to ruffle his hair, and doing so, making me miss Bell. "Pawns are the key to any successful advance." I looked to Akeno, "Can you drop me off at the store now?"

"Sorry, you'll have to walk." Akeno replied, raising her hand.

"Jog home will do you good." Issei mumbled.

* * *

I made sure Saji was working before I headed out to do my shopping. Apparently, my cookies were getting really popular, and Rias, peerage standing behind her, wished me good luck before I left. I didn't even use sugar.

"Really?" I said to the air, feeling hostile eyes on me just as I was getting to that same vending machine. "Can't a girl go shopping without being bothered?" Alert, but not worried, I kept my step light but didn't slow down.

"Kalawarner was right, you are arrogant." I heard from ahead of me. If I wasn't mistaken, it was the voice of that goth-loli... Mittelt? Yeah, that was it.

A moment later, she revealed herself, using the exact same shadow bending trick, the short, dress clad fallen angel appeared ahead of me, a spear of pink light growing into existence in her hand. I still didn't stop, instead saying, "Look, she started it. I don't want to fight you, so I'll give you the same deal I gave her. Go away." Just as before, I warmed up my magic just a little, reaching into a coat pocket.

She looked like she was going to protest, levelling her spear at me, wings springing out of her back and spreading out behind her. "How DA-"

I pushed my magic down and back, springing forward off my back foot, clearing the five metre gap between us with a single explosive step. "Have a cookie." I took a cookie out of my pocket, popping it into her still open mouth and closing it with the same hand. My other hand took a fistful of her dress, idly noting that she only looked flat, but was surprisingly soft, "And go away."

So surprised was she, that she dropped her spear as I lifted her off the ground with one hand, and gave her what is know in Orario, as the Chloe Javelin. She was surprisingly light too, even if her wings made her less than ideal for throwing, she vanished over the trees, leaving only a few feathers and her spear behind.

I listened for a moment, hearing nothing but the usual quiet noises of a cool evening in the countryside, and continued on my way, picking up the spear and a feather as I passed them.

* * *

"Whoa! Kodori-san, why do you have that?" Saji asked from behind the counter as I entered the store. "That thing's dangerous." He paused, his face looking like he realized something, "And... they usually don't last long after being thrown..."

In the few minutes I had before reaching the store, I had gotten a feel for the spear. "It feels like pure magic, no substance, but, I think because I'm still holding it, it can't vanish." I replied, "Don't worry, I can't harm anything with a weapon anyhow. So, I'll just use it to carry bags home." The spear also felt like my own magic was some how sustaining it, though it was just a tiny bit of a drain on my reserves. Almost like its shape was liquid, and my mana was the bottle.

"Well... Just don't let me touch it then..." He replied settling a little, "I've already set aside some stuff for you too."

"Very kind of you, Saji-kun." I replied, "Holy weapons really that bad for a devil?"

"It's almost like anti-matter to us." He replied, picking up a few bags from behind the counter and putting them in front of the register.

"Huh. Maybe if I can keep this thing around long enough, I can... I dunno... throw it into my forge. See what I can hammer out." I hmm'ed at the weirdly shaped spear, "Just have to not catch it on anything before then."

Saji gave a nervous laugh, then, "We have a sale on bacon right now, if you were interested."

"Sold." I replied instantly.

* * *

Leaving behind some cookies for Saji, I returned to my room without further incident. The spear was over my shoulder, a dozen shopping bags hanging off it like I was running away from home or something. I was using my own magic to get a feel for it, and was wondering if I could replicate the effect. I'd done something similar before, but it was crude and graceless, the aura of my manifestation slapping something with a spectral claw.

"What are you doing with that?" Rias was there to greet me as I reached the platform between floors on the staircase leading to my room.

Arms crossed, face angry, she was naked. Koneko was also beside her, in a slightly less see-through night gown, looking less than pleased at having been woken up. "Had another run in with a fallen angel." I replied, looking over my shoulder.

"I was wondering why my wards were going crazy." Rias said, still frowning, "And you know what that kind of weapon does to us."

"And you know that I can't harm anything with it." I said, "If you want my to get rid of it, I will. I am your guest, and will respect your wishes. But, I think I've almost figured it out." I wiggled the spear over my shoulder a little, my shopping bags rustling, "It even helped me carry things home."

"I won't be able to sleep with that under my roof." Rias said.

"Then as soon as I put the bags down." I offered.

"Very well." And with that, she turned and walked down the hall, allowing me to finish my climb of the last bit of stairs. As I crested the top, she turned around and said, "Wait... Figured it out?"

"Yes. Saji mentioned that these don't last long after being thrown, but it's very slowly nibbling at my magic while I've been holding it. Look, you're tired, I've got things to do. I'll give you my notes tomorrow. It is a research club, right?"

"Fine." She said, "Come, Koneko, I'm going to need someone to help me get back to sleep."

"mm..." Koneko mumbled, already looking like she had forgotten the danger of the weapon on my shoulder.

* * *

I made sure to take small steps on my way to my room. I said I'd get rid of it once the bags were down, and I would. Didn't mean I couldn't delay the inevitable. Petty, and potentially bad for my relationship with my very generous host, but...

The little bits of magic I'd been trying to look into the spear were telling me all kinds of odd things. The weapon was a kind of magic that was 'solid', while the stuff inside, the energy giving it the colour and element of 'divine', was almost like a liquid. Almost like spontaneously enchanting your own magic. The outer shell was nibbling my mana to keep solid, but the drain was almost not noticeable at all.

So I ran a little experiment. I took hold of the wrist holding the weapon, and cut off the flow of magic going into that hand, like diverting water. And with a little fizzing noise, the spear simply dissolved. The 'element' inside the 'bottle' dissipating, leaving behind a faint smell of ozone.

With nothing to experiment with, I put away what I had bought, except one thing.

An ice cream maker. If I was going to experiment with my near infinite supply of milk, I might as well go the distance. That, and I hadn't had ice cream since before I'd arrived in Orario. No one had 'invented' it, and I didn't remember how. But now, I had the tools, and supplies, to make the attempt.

Except... The half full bottle of milk I had in the fridge was... nearly empty? The hell?

And the single fork I'd left unwashed, was clean and dry in the dish rack. Bed was made too... laundry was done... Towel was clean, and felt fresh from the dryer.

Rias denied the 'room service' question... Yet... All my chores were done. There was even a small glass dome over Haruhime's metal Tarot card, keeping the dust off it.

Giving my little apartment one last check for people hiding in the closets or some such, I went about refilling my milk bottle, and researched how to make ice cream.

* * *

Thinking about the stray devil hunt last night had me worried. Rias and her peerage had 'power'. But they had very little 'skill'. Now, that wasn't to say they had no skill at all. Akeno taunting her opponent excessively was a good example. While being cruel to anyone was low on my list of things to do, being cruel to an enemy was right off the list. That only risked retaliation, if you let them live, or possible distraction against one final effort from your opponent. Both very bad.

Koneko letting something hit her, just to prove a point. Kiba turning his back to an enemy... So many little holes in the plan... Rushing forward one at a time to fight, instead of a single concentrated effort. Sure, it was a demonstration, and the fight was handled easily. But 'live combat' was a poor place for a lecture.

Powerful, but unskilled... The worst combination in an adventurer in Orario.

But they weren't adventurers. They were Devils... The rules were a little different, but if Rias wanted me to train them. Then I would. First, by breaking some bad habits...

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a horse pulling up outside the workshop.

"Hello, smith Kodori." Cime said from just outside the garage. Dressed in the usual overall, with many pockets, he had a small box in hand. His, or maybe 'the' horse, was peeking around the corner as well. If it were a fairy creature, like I suspected, it would be cautious around iron.

"Good morning." I replied, setting down my little hammer and chisel, putting my latest project into an iron circle. "I didn't order anything, so you must be here about the shoes?"

"Indeed I am." He replied, "May I enter?"

"You may, Cime." I waved him in, "What do we have here?" He entered, touching the brim of his hat at me before putting down the little card board box.

"Material for horse shoes." He replied, "Tell me what you think?"

I could hear the raised eyebrow in his voice as I applied a fingernail to the tape on the box. Inside was a solid block, about 30cm X 10cm X 10cm, of what looked like silver, though it had a slight yellow cast to it. I could feel a slight magical tingle from it, but that might have just been because it picked up a little energy from the horse or even Cime. I carefully upended the box, and hefted the brick of solid metal.

"If this is just silver... I'm not going to ask where you got nearly... 16000 US dollars of it. But... Something else is in here, isn't it?" I replied finally, "I'm not an expert in the local magical metals yet... But... wait... Electrum?"

"See? I told you she'd get it." Cime said back to the horse who snorted and tapped a hoof to the ground. "That's right. Called white gold by some, green gold by others, this is electrum. More silver than gold, this stuff, and about the only thing that doesn't just melt off my poor girl's feet when she's in a hurry."

"This is far too much for just four shoes." I replied, my monetary estimate going right out the window. This is what Fel's called 'high silver', a natural alloy found in the lower dungeon.

"What's left is yours." He replied, "So long as you make proper shoes for her."

"I'll get started right away then... yeah..." I mumbled, brain turning in circles at just how valuable this stuff was.

"I look forward to it. You can keep her old shoes too, when you make the switch." Cime replied.

Giving the brick of metal a pat, I stood up and got some things to measure the horse's hooves with. "Alright girl, let's get a good look at your feet."

* * *

Before I worked on the new horse shoes, I had to get Issei's new suit done. Much like I'd done for Haruhime, I was making him a weighted suit. Unlike a 'vest' this distributed the added weight over most of the body, instead of just the chest. It would completely ruin his spare school uniform, but I was sure Rias would help him figure that out. It didn't take long at all to hammer out metal plates and sew pockets for them to go in. My adventurer status allowed for insanely fast handy work. After that, I had a slightly late lunch, and went about working on the horse shoes.

Monetarily, that block of metal was probably worth more than I'd made in my twenty years of working, back when I was a wage slave for someone or other. If I were the 'old me', I could have sold it, and lived the good life for a few years. But I wasn't. That aside, the stuff was probably the best enchanting material you could find in the dungeon. The mix of highly conductive metals also handled magic really well, so I'd been told, and I was just itching to see if I could add some Ko-steel, or just alloy in my fur, without the iron. Welf would have been so jealous...

"Wow... That is a very shiny horse shoe." Issei said as he entered the workshop, "What's it made from?"

I was hammering out the last shoe, the metal surprisingly tough considering it was an alloy of soft metals. "Something called 'electrum'. If you wiki that, you'll get the idea."

"Surprisingly heavy too. Wha-?" One of my tails wrapped around his wrist, and he put the shoe down.

"Goggles on, or behind the line mister." I said, another one of my tails pointing to a yellow stripe of tape I'd put on the floor. "Speaking of heavy, you're new workout suit is on that table there."

He went over, and I went back to hammering. A moment later, he made a surprised noise, "This is really heavy! How am I supposed to wear this?"

"Carefully." I said, "Don't worry, you'll only have it on for your warm ups. Then off again for your training."

"Why? I mean... This feels like it weighs more than I do."

"It does." I replied. "But, that's also why its only on during the weight training, and 'big movement' exercises. Trying to do fine movements with that much on can be dangerous."

"Oh... Well, um, do I put it on here?"

"If you want to get started on your warm up now, sure. There's a bathroom past the power hammer there."

* * *

"Wow!" Issei was hopping up and down in front of the punching bag, "I feel like a feather now."

"That's the point. But now, like yesterday, I want you to hit this thing. Except, every so often, I'm going to swat at you with a tail. Watch for it, and side step. Make sure to keep your balance at all times." I set the timer on my little oven timer, "Three minutes, GO!"

* * *

Issei was covered in red marks all over his arms by the time we were done. Friendly or not, my tails could outdo a wet towel when it came to flicking at someone. He took each failure as encouragement though, and by the end of the hour, he had figured out that going a little slower on the offence meant he could focus on defence better.

"Have you been abusing my poor pawn?" Rias asked, seeing Issei running cold water over his arms at the sink. "Has Kodori-Sensei been bullying you?"

Issei soaked up the pats on the head Rias was giving him with a teary smile, though, he was careful not to splash water on her.

"Just a little encouragement to think on his feet." I replied, my tails flicking against the punching bag with a rapid series of thumps. "He's catching on quick, if it makes you feel better."

"That does make me feel better, actually." Rias smiled, suddenly hugging Issei to her chest, the poor boy trying to frame a reply, keep Rias from getting splashed, and fight off a nosebleed. "You're trying so hard for me."

"He still has to shower." I commented, "Else he's going to be sweaty for whatever it is you're doing after school."

"True..." Rias said, letting Issei go and stepping away, back to the door, "See you two soon. I'm interested in what you found out, Kodori-Sensei."

"Good." I replied, "Remember, as hot a shower as you can."

"Yes Sensei." Issei replied, still looking zoned out from the boob hug.

* * *

Before I went to the ORC, I took a quick trip to my room. Not only to get on a new shirt, but to also try out my ice cream. It was the simplest of mixtures on the long long list of recipes I could try. Vanilla.

After a spoonful, from the frozen aluminum container it was in...

Nope. Not sharing.

I think even my tails wanted to try some, as the happy shiver I felt travelled down my back. But I shoo'ed them away and had a second spoonful. Then paused.

I got a bowl from the cupboard, put a little into it, wrapped it up with a little cling wrap, and put a post-it note on it.

"For my shy house keeper." I wrote on it.

* * *

"Welcome, Kodori-Sensei." Akeno said as I entered the room, the vice-president of the ORC giving me a smile and a little bow as well. "Oh, hello to you too. And you.. and, my, I'm popular today."

"You're in a good mood it seems." Rias smiled as my tails found places to perch on Akeno, the raven haired woman petting each one. "Something good happen?"

"A few... One moment. No, off, you... and you, no you can't stay, hey I just let you go..." I'd have done something easy, like say, taken a single step away from Akeno, but with my unbreakable grip, she'd have come with me anyhow, so I gathered up my tails first. By the time I was done, Kiba and Rias were laughing, Issei was ogling the effect my tails were having on Akeno's sizable bust, and Koneko was calling Issei a pervert.

Akeno herself wasn't helping, simply petting tails as they came back to visit. "Ahem." I stepped away from Akeno, all my tails in hand. "Yes, a few good things." I put today's supply of cookies down on the table and sat next to Koneko. "First, my project to call home has had a little success. Something I can build on, certainly."

"Oh that's splendid news." Akeno made sure to give the back of the couch I was sitting on a wide berth, before standing behind Rias's couch. "What did you do?"

"Kodori-Sensei made a magic phone card." Issei said, "Her wife is really pretty."

Everyone gave him a look, but I decided to rescue him, "He's right. That's exactly what I did, and yes, she is really pretty." I had a cookie, considering what I might add to them next time. "Based off an idea from one of my favourite books, it's exactly like Issei said. I think I hit about four of the ten things I wanted the card to do, on my first try."

"That is good news. What else?" Rias asked, nodding at my good fortune.

"Well, the special delivery guy, a devil with an African accent, requested I make horse shoes for his Nightmare. His payment is... generous. And should help with further enchanting I might do, for your peerage or myself."

"Already accepting work from others? Am I not generous enough?" Rias pouted.

"You certainly are. But remember, my main goal is getting home. And I have the entire school day, minus lunch and training Issei, to fill. Put me to work, or I'll find work." I raised an eyebrow, "I hate being bored."

"Noted." Rias smiled, "Speaking of notes..."

"Right... The spear. So, I had another run-in with the fallen angels. A little one named Mittelt. I gave her a cookie and threw her over the forest, and picked up her spear." I explained.

"And then came home with it, making all the wards go off, making me think we were under attack." Rias grumbled, while Koneko nodded once.

"Your luck seems... very odd." Kiba commented. "Very good, or very bad."

"You don't know the half of it." I replied, "But, I figured out, more or less, how they make the things. And, how to make them go away if you get stabbed by one."

That got their undivided attention.

"The basic structure is like a bottle of water. The water, is what hurts you. The 'holy' element. The bottle is what contains it. But, the bottle needs magic to remain solid enough to contain the element." I held out a hand in front of me, "Now, don't panic, my element is... well, not divine."

Focusing, I tried to mimic what I felt. First, I made the 'bottle'. I pictured a simple rod in my mind's eye, like a conductor's baton. Then I filled it with the lighter coloured magic that Haruhime's tail gave me. Slowly, it took shape, expanding out from my palm, floating just within reach of my palm, but not actually 'physically' touching it.

The process was slow, and by no means perfect. I could feel little bits of mana 'leaking' from the bottle I'd made, but, the effect was more or less what I wanted.

"Hm, I think I see..." Rias commented, "I'm surprised, there is something you're not good at." She teased.

"First try at it." I said, voice strained, "Let me..." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, my inner fire smouldering, the 'rod' solidifying, the mana no longer leaking from it. "There." I offered the rod to Akeno, "Now, hold that, and tell me what you feel."

Hesitating a moment, she took hold of the end, and I let go. "Well, I know what you've filled it with." She said, "Fire, and maybe a little void." She paused, then frowned, "The shell is... feeding off my magic? Yes, it's so tiny but it is."

"Exactly." I said, reaching past the rod and taking hold of her wrist lightly, "Now, if you stop feeding the shell power..." The flow of Akeno's mana was unfamiliar to me, but it only took a few seconds to get a 'feel' for it, and I blocked the flow of her mana to her hand, "Do this, and..."

The rod vanished, a little huff of steam marking the dispersion of the magic within the rod. I let Akeno's hand go.

"But... Oh, that's clever." Rias tapped her chin, leaning forward, "It's like a poison that feeds on the person, even as it hurts them."

"But to cut off the flow of mana to part of your body..." Akeno was holding her hand and giving it a little shake, like it had fallen asleep, "Takes control."

"You wanted my notes." I said, "But as you saw, you don't need to do it yourself. If you have someone who can do that for you..."

"Thank you for sharing that." Rias said, "Anything we can learn about what is basically the deadliest weapon against us helps." She looked to Akeno, "So what is her element?"

"Void, and air." Akeno replied with a frown. "A frightening amount of it."

"Hm." Rias tapped her chin again, then leaned back, "We can discuss that later. Shall we get down to business for tonight?"

The others nodded, quickly finishing off their cookies or putting down their tea cups. I simply took a cookie of my own, as this was 'club business'.

"Issei, you have another request." She smiled, "If you wish, I'll allow Kodori-Sensei to help you get there."

"Another chance to prove my worth! I will become the harem king!" Issei replied, getting a collective sigh from the others.

I at least admired his drive, if not the goal.

"Make sure you make a pact, Issei." Rias said, straightening her back just fast enough to make her breasts bounce exactly once. I raised an eyebrow, but Rias pretended not to notice.

"Yes President!" Issei jumped to his feet and went to the teleport circle. "Kodori-sensei?"

"Jog home afterwards, and here." I gave him a few extra cookies. "For the trip back."

He smiled, bowed, and waited while I cast my version of Haruhime's spell. Slowly, I could feel the connection between us flood his body with mana, and with a sudden burst of light from the circle, he vanished.

"So." Rias said as the light faded from the circle. "I'd like to hear your thoughts on the stray devil we fought last night."

Sitting back down, I sighed, "You probably don't, actually." I replied.

"Oh? Were you that unimpressed by my peerage?" Rias frowned, "Still, I'd like to hear your opinion."

"Very well." I looked to Kiba. "Showing your back to an enemy. Any enemy, is a failing mark. Even if Koneko was there to cover you, I know you're skilled enough to have at least landed facing towards your opponent." I ignored Kiba's expression, and looked to Koneko, "Taking a blow 'because you can' is never ever a good idea. It invites underhanded tactics, such as hidden weapons, or other such things. What if her tail was covered in poisonous spines? Or if you were struck with the point of the tail instead of the side." I stood and looked to Akeno, "Taunting an enemy, or playing with them, is a terrible idea. No matter how much joy you might get out of it. It can distract you, distract others, and leave you open to traps, tricks, and last ditch efforts." Then to Rias, "Choosing a live combat instead of someplace safe to demonstrate your abilities, was a terrible tactical decision. If your opponent had prepared better, or had friends, you might have had a different outcome."

"Oh my... She really doesn't hold back, does she?" Akeno said behind her hand towards Rias.

"We did ask for her opinion." Rias replied, looking a little angry, but also understanding. I had told her she tended to take risks after our chess game, and I think, I hoped, she realized now that I was right. "I..." Then her phone rang, a cheerful little noise that cut through the serious atmosphere. "Issei?" Her face went white, and she jumped to her feet, "We're coming! Get out of there! Issei? Answer me!"

* * *

Notes!

Yes, I did this on purpose. Author's privilege.

Kodori helping Issei, changes the timing on certain events, just in case you're familiar with what I'm talking about. Saving him the walk, means he gets there a little early...

Try not to fall off the cliff. :) See you in five.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They were all on their feet and getting into the circle. "Akeno, can you still send us there?"

"Yes President." She raised her hand over her head, beginning her chant, the floor lighting up.

I still hadn't moved, "Want me along?" I asked.

"Yes." Rias said shortly, prompting me to stand and hop over to the circle.

"Maybe we'll see you fight seriously, Kodori-Sensei." Kiba said with a smile, a pair of short curved swords appearing in his hands.

"I seriously hope not." I replied as the light reached its peak, and we vanished.

* * *

We re-appeared in front of a modest single floor house. One of many on the street, it was a more North American style, with a big front window, wooden shutters, concrete front porch and stairs. Even had the house number on a downward slant on the front door. Shaking off the instant of disorientation from the transport, my ears picked up the sound of breaking glass, as well as a kind of... It almost sounded like a star wars blaster.

"Issei!" Rias called out, Kiba and Akeno running in first, with myself just behind them, while Akeno and Rias took the rear.

The front door didn't even slow Koneko down as she shouldered it not just open, but off the hinges and into the hallway. There was a scream from inside, a yell from Issei, and insane laughter. Kiba went in behind Koneko, using her for cover, and I dashed past the living room, where the fighting was happening, in his shadow.

"Oh? More of this shitty devil's friends?" I heard someone say, the sound of a lightsaber of all things, powering up, and the ring of steel. "Oh not bad!"

"Guys! You made it." Issei said, he sounded hurt, "When I got here, he was torturing my client."

"That's RIGHT!" more insane laughter, "Anyone who starts asking a devil for a favour isn't human anymore." He was still fighting Kiba, by the sound of it, and doing rather well too, "This shitty devil interrupted my fun in torturing the sinner!" Something fell, a bookshelf maybe, and there was a scream, "Hey! Nun! Hurry up with the barrier!"

"Leave Asia alone!" Issei yelled, "Damnit, my leg..."

"Anyone who helps a devil is beyond saving! But even she has her uses!" There was a gasp of pain and a body hitting the floor.

Akeno and Rias took note of me, but didn't mention my presence as they entered the living room, "Oh? A stray exorcist?" Rias commented.

"Do I have to introduce myself again?" I heard Kiba grunt, and back off, and a rapid set of footsteps from the other side of the room, "That's right! I am a stray, but I'll gladly kill you in the name of my master Fallen Angel! I'm Freed Sellzen! And I'd like for you to die now!"

Akeno glanced over to me, as I held one of my tails and summoned a little fox, but then she looked back towards the room.

"It seems you've been a little rough with my minion..." I heard Rias say, her voice cold, the energy in the room around me making my tails bristle.

"Oh! Those eyes! That cold stare is really something sister! Those eyes and that hair is making me so hard right now!"

"Such a vulgar man, should just disappear." There was a sound like a twig snapping in a fire, and a sudden draft blew through the room in the moment of silence that followed.

"Damn woman! That was worth seeing! Worth having my time with that filth on the wall being interrupted!" Freed said a moment later. I gave my little fox a pat on the head, then sent it down the hall to look for a window to jump through.

"I can't forgive anyone who harms my property. Certainly not a vulgar individual such as yourself." Rias stated.

"President! It seems like multiple fallen angels are on there way here! We'll be at a disadvantage if we stay!" Akeno shouted.

"Akeno! We're getting Issei out of here, Prepare for the jump."

"President! We have to take her with us!" Issei shouted.

"We can't Issei, she's with the Fallen Angels." Rias replied.

"No you don't!" Freed shouted, a moment before a 'whoosh' of something fast moving and heavy filled the air, "Gah! Shitty little devil! No fair!"

"I'll stay and protect her if I have to!" Issei shouted back, the floor glowing with the formation of a magic circle. "I can't just abandon her!"

Then someone got slapped. A moment before what sounded like a bookshelf got thrown across the room.

"If you stayed behind you'd just die. The Fallen would gain nothing by killing her. The best option now is to retreat."

"We're ready President!" Akeno called out. "Everyone who's coming, get in the circle!"

I stayed in place, making a second fox to peek around the corner and get an idea of what was where. I saw an arm and leg peeking out from under a couch and bookshelf, what looked like a lightsaber handle being held in the hand. A girl was on the floor, just starting to sit up, her clothes in shambles and her eyes in tears. Rias and company were looking at the little fox, even as the light of their circle got brighter.

"Issei-san!" The girl started, her voice tearful, "We'll meet again..."

As they vanished, I stood up, and as quietly as I could, rounded the corner. A slightly better look at the room nearly made me give myself away. Upside down on the wall was... yes, certainly 'was' a man. In blood, next to the man's strung up intestines, was part of a phrase 'Everyone who sins', under that was a single letter 'I' and a streak of blood, making it look like the writer was interrupted. Bits of the man were all around the floor under him and stapled to the wall. Near the pile of stuff Freed was under, there was a perfectly circular hole in the wall, and the stone outer wall of the property, and the property next to it. Rias's doing I'd bet.

The girl, a tiny adorable blond, looked like... Her black shirt looked to have been slashed open, exposing her pink bra. She had a marvellous black eye, and a little blood was in her hair. She was looking right at me too. Quickly, I put a finger to my lips and knelt in front of her.

"Where are you, you shitty nun? Help get this off me! What are you waiting for?" Freed yelled from under the pile of stuff he was under. "If I get out of here before the Fallen angels arrive, I'm going to beat you for being so useless!"

I noticed the girl had a fairly large silver cross, dangling around her neck. Silently, I offered my hand, glancing back at the hand that was starting to shove the couch off, then back to her.

I probably didn't instill a lot of confidence. I had no time to get ready, and I was wearing only my gauntlets, track pants, and 'Number one dad' t-shirt. But, the choice had to be hers.

Sniffling once, she took my hand, and we stood. Quickly, I turned around, my tails wrapping her up in their fluffy embrace, and I dashed as quietly as I could out the front door and into the shadows of the poorly lit street.

* * *

"Hold off on questions for a moment." I mumbled over my shoulder, one eye closed and watching the living room with a little fox from under one of the only bits of furniture not wrecked by the fight. "Aha... Yes, I know two of them..."

Mittelt and Kalawarner, as well as a third, a man dressed in a fedora and trench coat, and a fourth, a woman dressed in... black strips of cloth. Like... three of them. One covering her nipples, another supporting her breasts, and a third covering her crotch. That was it. Even Aisha, my favourite Amazon, wore more than that usually... Their wings retracted as they each entered the room through the hole in the wall Rias had made. Freed was just getting out from under the pile of rubble, his face furious, and a little bloody.

"Shitty nun! Where are you! You better not have run off!" He screamed as the four Fallen looked at him.

"You were supposed to watch over her!" The nearly nude one yelled at him. She looked at what was left of the man on the wall, "Not indulge yourself."

"I was! This piece of filth," He paused to kick the dead man on the wall, "had called a devil for a contract. I nearly killed him, but then a bunch more showed up!" He made a sweeping gesture around the room, indicating the carnage. "They took the shitty rookie devil who showed up, but left the girl behind."

"That pathetic little mortal couldn't have gotten far." The one in the fedora said.

"It is imperative we get her back!" The nearly naked one said. "I must have her sacred gear."

"Yes, Raynare." The other three Fallen said in unison.

"We'll fly up and look for her." Kalawarner said, her wings springing out of her back, "That little girl's sacred gear is quite useful."

"You would never have been able to fly again without it. Remember that, for when I have it for myself." Raynare sneered, "Then Azazel-sama will acknowledge my worth..." She turned to Freed, "As for you... If we don't find her, I will make your suffering legendary."

Freed mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'insufferable bitch', but Raynare pretended not to hear him.

"I'll return to the church. I still have to prepare for the ritual. Find her!" Raynare commanded, the other three jumping out of the hole in the wall and taking flight, before she also took flight.

Leaving my fox hidden, I looked through the eyes of my first little fox, the one I'd told to go outside. And told it to follow the first one, Raynare, feeding it a little more of my mana to give it a little more size, so it could run faster.

"Right." I said quietly over my shoulder. I'd simply been running in a straight line down the street. I had no clue where I was, the only places I'd been in this town being the dorm and the all in one store that Saji worked at. But, I could run fast, and that's all that mattered. "We're going to have to hide. Can you reach into my pocket? I'm kind of multi-tasking right now..."

"Um... Why..."

"They're bad people. They want you. So, not being a bad person, I've decided they don't get you." My golden tail patted her on the head, "Pocket please." I hopped over a concrete wall into someone's backyard, and hid under a small trio of leafy trees. "Oh, Japanese maple."

I felt her hand fumble in my pocket, then paw around in the other, "Ah, um, here?"

"Flip it open, and push the little green button, then one." I only had two numbers, Rias and Saji. Home, and food.

While she did that, I let my mind wander back to the fox near Freed. He was alone again, and taking out his frustrations on the corpse on the wall. He was swearing a lot too, and completely oblivious to my hidden observer. Between frustrated punches and kicks, I took note of his appearance. Easily considered handsome, he looked to be an albino. Bone white skin and red eyes. The rest of him was dressed in a slightly bloody and tattered white vest and pants with gold trim. I'd never been to a sermon, but with the cross motif on his chest and shoulders, it looked like a holy uniform.

Not bothering to listen to more of his swearing and kicking a dead person, I left my fox hidden, and told it to follow him if he went anywhere.

"Here?" The quiet voice of the girl said, surprising me. She was so light, I'd forgotten her.

"My head doesn't really do phones well..." I took the phone and put the mic to my mouth, "Rias?" Then quickly moving the speaker to the top my of my head.

"You stayed behind, why?" She asked.

"I have eyes on the exorcist and... Raynare? Yes, that's her name."

"-found there could be problems!"

"Slow down, I have to move the phone to the top of my head to hear you."

"Sorry." She sounded exasperated, "If you're found there could be problems. We can't be seen in direct conflict with the Church or the Fallen."

"He's a stray working for Raynare. And she mentioned... Azazel? And taking the Nun's sacred gear?"

"Azazel... He's the leader of the Fallen... And Raynare?"

"She's flying... um..." My other fox was having trouble keeping up, but it seemed to be running uphill, my surrogate eyes seeing brief glimpses of someone flying above, "Hard to see her through the tree tops, but going up a hill..." Another look, this time behind the Fox, "Yes, looks like the outskirts of town, I see the main city line from where it is."

"I suspected as much."

"She mentioned a ritual. So what ever that entails."

"And the nun?"

"On my back, wrapped up safe. No nun, no ritual. There are three Fallen in the sky above me somewhere though."

"Sorry..." The girl mumbled, her hand taking hold of my golden tail and hugging it.

"Very well. Issei, predictably, has already left to go rescue her. I've sent Kiba and Koneko to watch over him."

"Wise. He'll make a good hero, if he lives long enough."

"Where are you?"

"No idea. I ran as fast as was safe, and took cover in someone's backyard. Headed straight from that house, south along the road."

"Very well. Here's what I want you to do..."

* * *

"Understood." I replied after listening to her. "You should really get your peerage some phones. It's good to depend on them to think on their feet, but..."

"I'll certainly do that." She still sounded a little mad at me, "See you there."

I hung up, and closed the phone, handing it to the girl, who was still quietly hugging my golden tail while she listened in and occasionally sniffled. "I usually give my name before carrying off the girl, but, my name is Kodori Haruhime. I'm Issei's combat trainer." I offered a hand over my shoulder, "Just call me Kodori, please."

Her hand, small and cool, took mine in an awkward shake. "Aisa Argento." She replied her pronunciation 'I-ee-sha', "So you're... With Issei?"

"I work for his 'master' Rias. You do know he's a devil right?"

"Y...yes..."

"I'm not a devil," I used a tail to brush the silver cross she was wearing around her neck, and reached back with a hand to hold it directly for a moment. "I hate to do this, but, Rias wants the Fallen angels out of her territory. They've broken the golden rule apparently, and she's taken it personally."

"Golden rule?"

"Involved 'normal' people."

"Oh..." She seemed to be very shy... Or maybe in shock.

"Listen... She wants them gone, but, she also wants them divided somewhat. Since three of them are looking for you, I'm going to bring you to an ambush. I'll be protecting you, so you should be fine. But, it might be a little scary."

A pause, and my poor tail was gripped with determination, "I understand."

"Good. Oh, how are you doing? You have a really black eye... Are you cold? How's your head?"

"Oh! I guess Mr. Freed did hit me..." I looked over my shoulder on the other side, with my open eye, "I have Twilight Healing..." She held out a hand, and a small silver ring appeared on her middle finger. A moment later, the ring glowed green, and I watched, fascinated, as her black eye faded, like it was never there.

A moment later, I heard a heavy wing beat a little ways off. Must have seen the light, and known what it was. "Okay, time to go. Hold the sides of my head, and don't talk unless you really have to!"

Rias had given me a general direction to go in, except there were a few houses, a small building or two, and lots of forest in the way. Once her hands were holding my head, I darted out from under the flaming red leaves of the trees I was hiding under, and started my suburban parkour. Not willing to risk the lack of depth perception, I opened my other eye, dispelling the fox following Raynare, and putting the one watching Freed into 'sleep mode', so it wouldn't try and crowd my vision. He was still wrecking the place too. Quite the tantrum.

A pink spear of light slammed into the ground a little to my left as I hopped over another backyard wall, Asia made a distressed noise, and held my head a little tighter, but didn't speak. Nerves of steel this one. I changed directions suddenly, avoiding a yellow spear this time. That's number two.

"Keep your eyes open." I said, leaping over a twenty metre tree, using the height to look for my destination, "Use your healing next time I jump. Need to signal people. Okay?"

"Mmhm." She replied, hunching down against my back as we descended. She was protected by my tails, but my poor shirt caught on a few branches on the way down. Peering through a gap in my forearms, I stuck the landing perfectly, changed directions again to avoid another spear, this one blue.

"Ready?" I felt the motion of her nodding, "Go." I jumped again, my feet leaving a crater in the ground as I propelled myself upwards, twisting my body to hopefully throw off their aim. It was a good thing I did, as I watched a pink spear pass under me, as I twisted, upside down for a moment. Curling into a ball, a gentle green glow on either corner of my eyes, I just managed to avoid a second blue spear, this one passing just over me, about a hand span from my knee.

Then my phone rang, once.

"Almost there." I said, landing, "Just nee- OW!"

I fell into a crouch, a third spear, this one yellow, it's cruel edged point tinged with red. It had cut through my pant leg, and nicked my calf as I landed. A moment later I felt a little blood dribbling down my leg. "That feels like the worst paper cut ever..." I said, hopping sideways to avoid two more spears, then dashing forward again.

"Are you okay?" Asia asked.

"Feels like a paper cut with salt poured onto it." I said, "Shh, another jump, signal again." I admitted to myself, as I jumped a third time, this time using a tree branch to redirect myself and throw off their aim, that I should maybe take this a little more seriously. "I will not bend, I will not break." I started, twisting in mid air again, Asia squeaking in surprise as I swatted a spear out of the sky with the edge of my hand. Her rings glowed again, and as I landed, my phone ringed twice. "I will be a wall, for the home my Goddess has made for me." I finished my chant, hopping once and spinning around in a quick, exact, 360 spin, pausing to swat one of the spears out of the air before it could hit me.

"One more jump." I said, tossing the spear away, "Put your hands on my back, and duck your head." I started to feel the air around me go stagnant, and the night sky around me went blood red. "We're here." I said, jumping one more time, feeling the full effect of my inner magic hardening my skin.

"WE HAVE YOU!" I heard Kalawarner scream, an impact and a sharp sensation streaking across my abs. My hand darted out to grab her wrist.

"DIE FOX!" Mittelt screamed, a second streak going across my hip, while my other hand grabbed her by the ankle as I twisted in the air.

"Troublesome beast! There's no escape for you!" A third person, the man in the fedora and trench coat. His spear just nicked my cheek, but I hooked my ankles around his neck.

"I'm not trapped with you." I said as my two hands and legs went from 'hold' to 'crushing force', "You are trapped with me."

As we started to fall, my tails lashing around to deflect clumsy attempts to stab me either blind or one handed, they screamed in pain as I felt bones turn to gravel in my hands. Twisting my arms to disorient them from flying, we crashed through the treetops.

I used the man in the hat to cushion my fall, my rear planted firmly in his back, while my legs let go at the last instant. Asia grunted in pain at the shock of our landing, but the three Fallen were in much worse shape. I let go of the two limbs I was holding, and stood up.

"You..." The one, formerly wearing the fedora groaned.

"That was impressive." Rias said, appearing from behind a nearby tree, Akeno to her left. "You're hurt?"

I looked down at myself, sighing, "I suppose I'll need, yet another, new shirt..."

The two women Fallen, were rolling on the ground holding their crushed wrist or ankle. I might have gone a little overboard, seeing as their extremities were practically flopping around.

"Would any of you three care to tell us why you wanted this poor girl?" Akeno asked, electricity arcing between her hands. "I don't mind if you don't want to talk..."

"Akeno..." I said tiredly, making her pout at me.

"Raynare." Mittelt gasped, slowly rolling to her one knee, her face bloody, her dress ruined and covered in broken twigs, "She..."

"Don't, Mittelt." Kalawarner gasped.

"We've lost." Mittelt replied, "Forget the devils, we can't beat her." She glared at me.

The other two said nothing.

"Go on." I prompted, though Akeno still had electricity running over her hands. "Asia? You okay?"

"Y...yes thatwassoscary..."

"She wants her Sacred Gear." Mittelt continued. "It can heal any wound, even regrow limbs."

Rias's eyes widened, "My, that is impressive. But you see... You broke the rules of my domain. Even if that man was trying to contract a devil, he was still just a human."

"That was the exorcist." The man on the ground said, trying to raise himself off the ground but failing.

"Who is working with you." I said, "I had a spy in the room after I took Asia... Oh... Freed seems to have left. Sorry Rias."

"You were distracted, I suppose." She replied, "Now... What to do with you three..."

They looked at her, then to me. I kept a careful eye on them, feeling the tension rise.

Then, "DIE!" The one on the ground thrust out a spear, suddenly growing into existence at Akeno.

Mittelt curled into a ball, shouting "I surrender."

Kalawarner spread her wings and flew at me, "She's mine!"

I dove sideways, taking the point of the spear full in the gut. Kalawarner missed grabbing Asia and abandoned a second attempt, opting to fly straight up. Akeno, in her surprise, fell backwards, but let out a blast of lightning that danced all around, hitting me, the man on the ground, and several trees. Rias backed up, while I held the spear in place, the point just barely digging into me. My tails thankfully had stopped Asia from getting shocked, though she still let out a little scream of distress.

"You have nowhere to go." Rias said, the air lighting up around her as multiple magic circles spun into existence around her. "Akeno!"

"Yes!" Recovering, she stood up, and raised her hands into the air. I could feel the magic in the air almost go solid, as a streak of lightning fell from the sky behind me, a scream of pain and a wet explosion following.

"You bitch..." The one on the ground gasped, trying to move the spear, "How..."

"You should have listened to Mittelt." I said, taking the spear point out of my abs, and lifting him off the ground with it. He gasped in pain as I then slammed him down onto his back. "Close your eyes Asia." I said quietly, her body hunching against my back in response.

"Hard to fly with your back broken, isn't it?" Rias said, an orb of glowing blackness appearing in her hand. "Last words?"

"Raynare is the strongest of us four. If that boy is at the church, he's probably quite dead by now." He replied, coughing up a bit of blood.

"We'll see." Rias replied simply, the orb of nothingness simply expanding and dissolving the Fallen. "And you..." She turned to Mittelt.

"Animals don't surrender, Rias." I said to her, "And while holy weapons feel like salted paper cuts to me..."

"A fair point. We still can't leave her here. And are you sure you're alright?"

"Salted paper cuts." I repeated, walking over to Mittelt. "Hey." She squeaked in alarm as I knelt down in front of her.

"I give up! Go away! Don't kill me!" She flailed an arm out, and i caught her wrist, another spear starting to form, then failing to do so when I stopped the flow of mana to her hand. "No please!"

"Relax." I said, my tails shaking Asia, "Hey, can you fix her leg?"

Mittelt struggled a moment longer, "I... Yes, I can." Asia said, "But umm... I have to touch her. Can you let me go?"

"We'll let you handle this." Rias said, "But if I ever see her again..." I looked back at her, watching her and Akeno spread their demonic wings and leap into the air. "Follow when you can." And she was gone.

My tails slowly unfurled from around Asia, though my golden one tried to cling to her a little more before my other tails scooped it off her, "Here..." She said, reaching out to Mittelt.

"But..."

"Look... I'm giving you exactly one chance." I said, "I don't care what you've done, so long as you stop doing it, starting now. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Asia?"

One green glow later, and the Fallen angel's ankle restored itself like new. All that remained was a bit of blood where bone had pierced the skin. "But... What will I do? Where will I go?" She asked, "Raynare, Dohnaseek and Kalawarner were the only people I could rely on... I have nothing now."

I'd been in this situation before. On both sides. When I'd landed in Orario, naked, alone, and unable to even speak the local language, I'd been taken in, no questions asked. But, I'd also made orphans out of people, not literally, but close enough. And it came back to bite me later. "Can you just... Behave for a day? I'm a little busy right now, but if you meet me by that vending machine tomorrow night." I extended a hand, "I myself am a bit of a loose end here, but I'll try and get Rias to at least accept you wandering around in her territory until you get sorted out."

"I..." She made to take my hand.

I closed my hand into a fist, and put on my best serious face, "I'm trusting you, okay?"

She looked me in the eyes, then nodded. I opened my hand again, and we shook on it. "Tomorrow then."

"Stay warm." I said, "Now get out of here."

"Yeah..." She got to her feet, looked up, then spread her wings and hopped into the air.

"You're very good with people." Asia commented, "eep!"

My tails picked her up again, wrapping her up safe while my golden tail ended up in her hands again. "I wouldn't say I'm good with them. I've been where she is right now. And seen both outcomes."

"Both outcomes?" She asked, then, "Yes you are very fluffy." She mumbled.

I kept silent, sniffing the air and stopping myself from scratching my collection of wounds, "I don't suppose you can heal me? But... Keep your eyes closed. I'm going to do a quick look for the other one..." It sounded like she had exploded after getting hit by Akeno's lightning, and I was sure Asia didn't need to see that.

"Oh! Of course." She let go of my tail, then, "No, you can wait, I'll pet you more later."

"Sorry, you're even shorter than my wife, and that's her tail." I felt Asia's hands on my shoulders, a little green glow creeping into the edges of my vision as I looked around. "That feels... odd." I commented, my wounds closing with a feeling almost like someone was tracing a finger over the wound to close it up like a zipper. "Thank you." I patted myself down, the only thing left of my wounds was the blood I'd shed over my poor clothes.

"I'm sorry... Wait? Wife? But..."

"Eyes closed." I repeated, sniffing again, and looking to my left, "Love knows no logic." I put my left hand on my right shoulder, over her hand. "Touch my ring with both hands, and keep your eyes closed."

I found what was left of Kalawarner. A few scorched bits of red cloth, an arm, feathers, and part of a rib cage. It was like all the fluid in her body boiled instantly. I knelt to pick up a few feathers, then started walking away, "She's..." She paused, sniffling, "I want to meet her."

The tone of her voice felt like an ice pick in my heart, like she was describing a long lost sister or mother. "I'd love to bring you home to visit. But I'll tell you about it later. No talking, I'm about to start running." I lifted one foot to do just that, paused, and picked up Dohnaseek's fedora. "And hold onto this."

"Okay, Mrs. Kodori."

* * *

It didn't take much effort, or time, to cross the distance to the only building within sight. An old, slightly run down, Catholic church. Red brickwork faded, once white washed wood peeling and rotted in places, it still had almost all its windows, and the prominent cross over the main double door was in place and almost like new. No one was there to greet us, and there might have been just a little candle light inside.

"I stayed here a little while." Asia said as I hid behind a hedge and observed the building, "It was abandoned long ago, but we cleaned it up a little..."

"We?"

"There were thirty exorcist trainees. Mr. Freed and Father Valper ordered us to make it at least a little more presentable, for... tonight..."

"Why would you want to get rid of your sacred gear? You seem like a gentle soul. Healing would be perfect for you." I didn't know her well, but no one except maybe Wiene, an innocent dragon girl who wanted to love everyone, got that much attention from Haruhime's tail. Or maybe Lilly, when she was pouting.

"Don't you know?" A voice said from my left, my legs reacting and springing away, just as a flash of burning white light cut through the hedge like paper. "Damn, I missed." It was Freed, his handsome face twisted with a sneer, his mouth open, tongue hanging out. "I was wonderrrrring where you went to, you shitty nun!"

The 'sword' in his hand was a beam of light sprouting from that metal tube I'd seen earlier. It was pointed down and to the side, while his other hand held a gun. "Careful. Both his weapons use holy energy." Asia said into my ear.

"So first you betray humans, then, when we give you a chance to redeem yourself, you betray us? You really are a shitty nun!" Freed yelled, pointing his gun at me, "I'll just have to kill this... thing, and return you to that bitch Raynare!"

Then the windows... ALL of the windows... Exploded outwards in a flash of red and black energy. I was quick to hop sideways, the star wars blaster noise of the gun going off, and avoided what sounded like a sudden hail of broken glass spraying out and away from the church. Shaking my head to try and clear the ringing, I looked over to Freed, "I think Raynare is very dead now."

Shaking his own head to clear it, he glared at me, spat on the ground, "You're dead, next time I see you. Both of you!" He was quite quick on his feet, and I'd already had a high speed chase for the night, so I let him go.

"Hm." I walked up the hill, closing one eye, "Ah, I'll bet Issei would want that back." My fox, that had been spying on the house, woke up again, and spotted a little flip phone. Much like mine, except blue. I told my fox to pick it up, feeding it a little extra mana to make it more solid, and told it to come back to me.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Asia asked, not unkindly. Then again, I was getting the impression that she couldn't 'do' unkind.

"Helps me think. And I have six other people stuck to my rear. If I don't speak out loud, they tend to wander around and do things they shouldn't. Or at least, shouldn't without asking."

"I don't mind. They are very soft. But they need brushing, I think?" I felt her take a twig out of one of my tails, "Your hair too."

"If I don't brush them, they start getting rebellious." I said, reaching the door of the church. "Hey!" I called out, "I'm gonna open this! Don't zap me!"

Instead, the door was opened for me, Kiba standing there, smile in place, though he looked like he'd rolled down a hill of sharp rocks, his clothes in shreds, though he didn't seem to care. "Ah, Kodori-Sensei. And...?"

Rias's magic had turned everything that wasn't stone or brick into dust. I suspected that all that remained of this Raynare person, was the single black feather that Issei was holding. "I'm gonna let you down now, I've gotta have a word with my boss." I said over my shoulder.

"Okay." My tails unravelled, and she was put back down. I heard her say, "My name is Asia Argento."

"A pleasure. Yuuto Kiba, call me how you like."

"Rias?" I walked over to where Rias, Koneko, Akeno and Issei were standing. "A word?"

"Hm? You look quite the mess. But unharmed?" Rias replied, turning away from Issei.

"Asia's sacred gear." I replied, looking down at myself, and telling one of my tails to cover me up a little before Issei turned around. I'd have to replace my bra too it seemed. "Can you allow the last Fallen a day of grace in your territory?"

"Oh? What for?"

"We just killed everyone she knows and she needs a little time to find a new place in the world." I said plainly, "I might have an idea, but need until tomorrow night."

"Very well." She nodded.

"I take it everything is... dealt with here?" I asked, looking around, seeing quite a few signs of battle. Koneko was almost not dressed anymore, her school uniform in shreds. Issei was bloody, his pants and shirt also cut up. His red gauntlet was also visible, the sharp looking fingers managing to spin the feather around easily enough.

"Yes. All of the stray exorcists, Raynare, and the ritual site have been 'dealt with'." Rias replied, frowning, "Why did you stay behind like that? And pick her up?"

"I'd had two run-ins with them already. If I'd been seen with you, and they weren't 'dealt with', I'd be seen as an accomplice. And do you really need to ask why? I mean, look at her. That guy Freed did that to her, not us."

Kiba was standing behind and to the left of Asia, leading her towards us. The poor girl had shredded clothes, dried blood on her head and down one arm, and what I could see through the clothes she was trying to hold together to cover herself, she looked underfed.

"Point made." Rias sighed, "Except that leaves another loose end." She looked at me, then asked, "Why do you have one eye closed?"

"Oh, helps me with my foxes." I replied, looking at Issei, and telling my still running fox to give him his phone back. "Mind if I take a look around?"

"Go ahead. Koneko?"

"Mm." Koneko replied, falling into step beside me as I walked further into the church.

* * *

Notes!

Gonna stop here, just to keep things consistent. Gotta sleep some time, and all that.

See you in five days.


	10. Chapter 10

**Before I begin**.

So a few commenters have commented on commentable things. One of them being Kodori's last name. I have two things to say about this.

On the wiki, and in the books, Haruhime's name is in this order, "Sanjouno Haruhime'. Now, the books are the official releases, translated from Japanese to English. So all the names seem to be in the 'western' order. Bell Cranell, Welf Crozzo, Sanjouno Haruhime. The Wiki does this too. Both her first and last names are spelt as one word each. Not 'two words.' So, this is what I've gone with from day one.

Second: There's over a half million words of Kodori now. I'm not changing it now. x.x Besides, being called 'The Hime's' is kinda funny.

However, that being said, please, keep commenting. But this is my final word on this one.

 **Oh yeah, before I forget.** If you're going to leave a comment, please, make an account, so I can reply to it. Some people have questions, or imply they have missed a plot point, or point something out, and I can't reply to you, unless you have a Fanfiction account. Like that one guy who commented in Spanish. I was gonna google translate a reply. :(

* * *

Chapter 10.

Past the first room, through an unhinged set of heavy wooden doors, was the main chapel. Not a huge place, there was enough room for five rows of pews. Most of those pews, the big wooden benches churchgoers sat on, looked like they'd been thrown all over the place.

"Your doing?" I motioned with a hand at a small pile of them, some of them looking like they'd been cut in half with a blade, or one of those holy light sabres.

"Mm." She replied, patting one of my tails as it went to explore her shoulder.

We walked side by side for a moment longer. The place looked to be originally built out of stone. Not quarry cut, like bricks, but smoothed over field stone. If there was anything I could respect about mindless religion, it was the dedication and thoughtfulness that some of the more creative practitioners had. The pillars, rising towards the ceiling into graceful arches, were also cut stone. Sadly, most of the windows were blown out now. But amazingly enough, the main window, a stained glass portrait of what was probably the Virgin Mary, remained intact. Approaching the altar to get a better look, I noticed that the altar itself was was pushed back, revealing a long staircase leading down.

"A secret room? Really?"

"Most of the fighting happened down there." Koneko replied, yawning as if saying more than 5 words at once was tiring.

"Huh." I was about to go down, when I spotted one of those holy sabre tubes. "Ah, research material." From what I'd seen of Freed, they simply 'worked' when held. I could feel a little tingle of magic in it, but didn't dare try and turn it on yet. "Oh... This is holy ground, isn't it? Isn't that... I dunno, bad for Devils?"

"Yes."

"Weakness? Headaches? What?"

"Yes."

"I'll ask later for specifics then." I sighed, touching the wall as I went down the steps. This looked newer than the stonework upstairs, and was made from quarried stone. I could feel a faint energy in the air too, like a dull hum that wasn't quite audible. I picked up another cylinder, and a handgun, the latter covered in holy symbols and also feeling magical in my hand. "I wonder if I can change what these do... Not like I could use it, but..."

Koneko was silent, but was now petting two of my tails as she walked just behind me. She was really good at it too, her little hands teasing the skin just under all the fluff.

As we reached the bottom of the stairs, the feeling of energy in the air increasing, I was greeted by... a very small 'chamber of prayers'. Reminding me of the room Oranous, God of the Sky, and 'ruler' of Orario, this place had the same feel to it. Underground. High ceiling. Tingle of energy. Old stonework. A platform up a flight of steps. The only big differences here, was that this room was round, with two half circles where people could stand, almost Colosseum style seats. And the platform ended against the far wall, on what looked like a place for someone to be chained to the wall.

Oh. And dead bodies. Lots of them.

"Rough night." I mumbled, an instant before I felt Koneko's weight against my back. "Huh? You okay back there?" I looked over my shoulder.

"snrr."

"Oh. Well, don't get up then." I said quietly, my tails wrapping her up and holding her to my back. "I'll just... well, suppose you won't need this anymore..." I pulled a long exorcist uniform shirt off one of the bodies, noting the cause of death to be 'fist imprint in face'. "I'll just collect a few things..."

* * *

"Where's Koneko?" Akeno asked as I returned to the main room. Rias, Issei, Asia and Kiba were having what looked like a serious talk near the door, while Akeno looked to be waiting specifically for me. Asia was also holding my ghostly fox, and Issei had his phone in his normal hand, his pants too wrecked to trust the pockets.

"snrr." Said my sleeping back warmer.

"Poor dear." Akeno said, her voice a little quieter. "You don't mind carrying her then?"

"She's a feather." I replied, "And she's a little chilly too."

"Spoils of war?" she asked, motioning to the 'bag' of exorcist items. "You do know those are very dangerous to us, correct?"

"I'll keep them stored safely. I'm going to see what makes them tick. And if I can, maybe do some enchanting with them." I scratched an ear, then remembered something, "You mentioned I had 'void' and 'air'. The Eastern version of the elements?"

"Yes." She smiled, "My shrine maiden outfit isn't all for show."

"As much as it looks good on you."

"Ara ara, aren't you married?"

"Married, but not blind."

"fu-fu. Did you not know?" She made a point to bounce a little on her feet, making her bust jump a little.

"There are very few... scientifically minded people in Orario. Most are concerned with things to help them survive in the dungeon. Not what makes them work." I sighed, "I still have a few big questions on what goes on there, but I'd need more tools, and people who cared enough, to figure most of them out."

"Such a shame. You do seem like the type for puzzles."

"So what's the topic over there?" It seemed like it wasn't my business, so I hadn't been listening in. My fox was sleeping blissfully in Asia's arms, and I could feel the ghost sensations of her fingers over my back. But otherwise, I could only guess.

"Well, little Asia seems to be a bit of an orphan. And rather attached to Issei." Akeno said, "The President is trying to bring her into her peerage."

"Make a devil out of a nun? Wouldn't that be a problem?"

"Not really? Some things may be a little difficult for her at first, depending on how devout she is..."

"I suppose a devil praying to God..." I shrugged, "If how Rias has helped me is any indication, Asia could do much worse. And certainly no worse than how Freed was treating her..."

"The President does like to take care of her friends. No matter their background." Akeno agreed.

"Looks like she's decided." I said, seeing Rias hold out a hand, a red bishop standing upright in her palm. Asia looked over to me, then put my little fox down, then stood again, looking up at Rias and then closing her eyes. As with before, when I witnessed Issei's 'reincarnation', the red piece was absorbed into her chest, right over her heart, and with a single heartbeat that could be heard throughout the room, her body glowed slightly.

And she passed out. Issei caught her almost before her knees started to bend, and despite Asia having her front exposed, save for her still intact pink bra, the boy's face didn't have that lustful look. Well, for a moment at least. He realized her state of dress, his eyes and face turning into that familiar lustful stare, but Rias gave him her version of a Karate chop of Justice, snapping him back to reality, and turning his gaze away from the girl. As one, they turned to Akeno and I.

"You're planning on bringing those home I suppose?" Rias sighed.

"Research materials." I replied, "I guess congratulations are in order?"

"Yes. She has agreed to join my peerage. This does however, leave us without a place to put her." She hm'ed, "Can I leave her with you for tonight, Kodori-Sensei?"

"I don't mind." I replied, "I'll make sure she gets a proper breakfast while I'm at it."

"Excellent." Rias smiled, "Issei? Kiba? Ready to go?"

"Yes President." They said together, Issei picking up Asia, one arm under her shoulders, the other behind her knees.

"Akeno? If you would?"

* * *

After returning, and trading Koneko for Asia, I returned to my room, sleeping nun, well, former nun? In arms. I realized, as I entered my room, that I still had a pair of fallen angel wings on the floor. Not to mention, the various wires and such all over the floor from the computer. Who ever my house keeper was, they hadn't cleaned up 'clutter' only done 'chores'.

Since she was sleeping so soundly, I simply held her in my arms while I used my tails to move things around. The wings, still 'alive' feeling, were folded up and carefully put into the closet.

Well, after I made sure my mystery room keeper wasn't hiding in it.

The pile of exorcist weapons went into the corner, still wrapped up in the shirt. The fedora went on top of the pile as well.

That done, I got us both undressed, and warmed up the shower. Even if she could heal any wound or some such, we were both covered in blood, bits of forest, and stray bits of glass. My clothes weren't salvageable, save for my boxers, so I tossed those into the garbage. Her top was similarly wrecked, though her long skirt had survived with just a little dirt, so it and her underwear went into the wash with my boxers.

Getting a really good look at her, she reminded me a little of Chigusa. Petite, adorable, and looking perpetually underfed. Asia however, had just under a handful, when it came to breast size. I suspected part of that was due to poor diet. Poor Chigusa however, was occasionally mistaken for a boy by people who didn't know our Familia.

Asia was pretty much dead weight through our mutual shower, brushing her hair to get the worst of the tangles out, and putting her into my Number One Mom shirt. The only time she made a noise, was when I put her down finally and pulled the blankets over her. A soft noise of distress, halfway between a pout and sound of pain. Carefully, I rolled up some of the blankets, and tucked them between her arms, giving her something to hug, and she settled down again.

Damn I missed my family.

Now that my guest was secured, I went to the kitchen to take care of myself. As I got a bottle and the little pump ready, I peeked inside the freezer, and noticed the little bowl was gone. Turning my head, I spotted the clean bowl and spoon resting in the drying rack. Also there, was the aluminum bowl, that you froze, and put the ice cream ingredients in. Frowning, I looked back in the freezer, and there, in the back, was a square... pot? Pulling it out of the fridge, it looked to be a white clay pot, complete with lid, which had a woven reed handle. Opening it, I found my ice cream, with 'Thank you', written in very neat English, on the same post-it note I'd left, on the underside of the lid.

Huh... Suppose it was a hit then, and the aluminum container was now clean, so I could make more. So, returning the aluminum container to the freezer, I went back to draining myself so I could sleep.

* * *

It had been a long trip into the dungeon. I had headed down, past the twenty-fifth floor, through what looked like a shattered, frozen, water temple. Monsters made of water and claws, insects made of ice and stone, cat like monsters with claws that could carve metal. All of these things and more, I'd encountered, and overcome. For the trip to mean anything, I had been down there for two full days, living off what food I'd brought, and not sleeping, as there was no place for a lone adventurer to camp safely.

But I'd done it. And returned to the surface.

Sun bright, the streets of Orario bustled with activity. Eina greeted me, with her usual smile and wave. Syr let me give her a hug, my tails wrapping around her, making her laugh. Because I could, I went by the small orphanage Syr supplied with her earnings from the Hostess of Fertility. Spot, the Xenos hellhound, was bigger at the shoulder than some of the orphans, yet, was a perfect gentle-dog when around them. I finished my walk home, stomach growling for a taste of something other than dried rations.

As I entered through the gate of the Hearth Manor, I spotted Haruhime. Sitting on the grass, her red Kimono perfectly settled over her form, she was among our children. The seven of them were tumbling and running around her, each one of them a laughing treasure, making my heart soften and soar. As I waved to Haruhime, her attention was pulled away from the children, the seven of them noticing, and turning to face me as well.

Haruhime gathered them up, her arms just managing to reach around them all.

Then one of them, our white haired child, one eye gold, the other green, with two white tails that wrapped around an arm of my twin girls, looked at me. Then, looking back to Haruhime...

"Mama? Who's that?"

* * *

I woke up, threw myself out of bed, ran to the bathroom, and vomited into the toilet. My heart felt like ice, my gut felt twisted into knots, and my eyes felt like I was crying pure salt. Even after the nausea had passed, my legs simply didn't want to move, and my tails were like dead weight on the floor behind me. Unable to do more than lean against the western styled toilet and cry, I held my ring, trying to wash the nightmare away with thoughts of Haruhime's memory. But even as the memory in the ring tried to fill my heart with thoughts of my wife, the cold lump of being forgotten by my children remained.

"Mrs. Kodori?" The timid voice of Asia called out, some time later. "Are you okay?" Her head peeked around the corner of the bathroom door.

"No." I tried to say, though I think I just sobbed something.

"You look terrible..." She said slowly, as if the obvious would offend me somehow. A moment later, she returned with a glass of water, "Here, drink this, then lets get you back to bed."

If I wasn't still seeing a loop of that single moment, that one question, over and over, I'd probably have found it funny, how someone who might have weighed half what I did, was helping me back to bed, one of my arms over her shoulder. She made no comment on my lack of clothing, or me dribbling milk down her arm.

"Would you like to talk about it? Part of a nun's duty is to help shoulder the problems of others." She knelt next to the bed, and was about to put her hands together. Before she could though, Haruhime's tail got in the way. "Oh... I suppose I can't pray anymore..." She substituted praying to hold the golden fur.

It took a moment, but I managed to raise a hand off the bed and pat her head, "You don't need a God to help people." I coughed to clear my throat, "Let me tell you what happened. Maybe it will help me clear my mind a little."

"I'll gladly listen."

It took a few tries, a little more water, and some ear scratches, but I managed to tell her a brief summation of what had gone on for the last few months of my life. She accepted my response to the question of 'then why are you giving milk if you have a wife?' with a bit of a blush, but otherwise thought that it was a wonderful thing that our love was so strong. By the end though, she was starting to get sleepy again.

"I'm sorry... I said I'd listen, but I'm having trouble..." She yawned, wobbling a little.

"Come back to bed. You have a few more hours until dawn." I replied, scrubbing the back of my hand over my eyes, "If you could do one more thing for me?"

"You helped save my life." She replied, "I couldn't bring myself to refuse a request."

In reply, I backed up a little, making space for her on the bed. Wordlessly, she got back under the covers, and 'eep'ed quietly as I hugged her close, then put my forehead against her stomach. Her hands pet my ears and hair for a moment, then went still, as she started to snore.

"No wonder Haruhime's tail likes you so much..." I mumbled, my ears pressed right against her, listening to her heartbeat.

* * *

There was a knock on my door, shocking me awake and to a sitting upright position. The sun was just starting to filter into the room, meaning I'd actually slept in. But, Asia had kept the nightmare from returning, and it had been a busy night. The girl herself, made a pouty noise, and gathered up one of my tails to hug, otherwise making no other motions.

Another knock. "Kodori-Sensei? Are you awake?" It was Rias, the tone of her voice sounding highly amused at something.

"Just a moment." I called back.

"Not too long I hope. I have Asia's new school uniforms." Rias replied.

Finding a pair of boxers and cramming myself into my only remaining sport bra, I opened the door. "That was fast." I said, noting the time, "You're up early too it seems."

"Things to do." She smiled, "I hope I didn't wake you? You look tired."

"Bad dreams." I replied, not bothering to hide it.

"Well, she still has an hour and a half. Give her those, and get her to come to the ORC. I'll take it from there, if you want to go back to sleep." She handed me a bundle of clothing, "Not too late, you still have work to do after school."

"Not to worry." I replied, "I'll get her ready for the day."

She gave me a little bow, then left. I closed the door and sighed, kind of wishing I could sleep in. But, I had things to do, and a time table to do them on.

* * *

Asia woke up as the scent of breakfast and baking cookies filled the room. Assuring her it was no trouble, (no really, honest, just enjoy it please,) I told her about what Rias had said. Unlike just about anyone I grew up with, she was excited about going to school. But she also seemed quite sheltered.

"All set then?" I asked, "Oh, could you give this to Issei? And here's yours." I handed her two of those little Bento boxes.

"You... Make lunch for him?" She blushed, reaching for the two boxes. One was blue, the other red, "I thought..."

"Rias has put me in charge of training him. So I'm controlling his diet, to help him make the most of his workouts." I gave her head a pat, "Strictly professional. His is the red one."

"What's the difference then?" She tilted her head, holding one in each hand, weighing them.

"Yours has less meat, more rice, and two cookies. His has more meat, less rice, and some vegetables. He gets cookies later." I paused, "If you want, I could show you how to make his lunches?"

If this were a cartoon, I'd have needed sunglasses for Asia's smile. "Could you? I'd like to repay Issei..."

"We'll find time. Anyhow, get going."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kodori!" And she was off, my door closing behind her.

* * *

After doing all my morning tasks, I took my bag of exorcist equipment down to the shop. I didn't plan on doing anything with it this instant, but at least in the shop, it would be further from where Rias and Koneko slept.

It was just before 9:00am when I heard the imperious hoof beats of Cime's horse approaching my shop. I was just finishing up the nails for the horse shoes, so his timing was perfect.

"Smith Kodori, good morning." Cime said from just outside, the massive head of the nightmare horse looking around the corner as well. "I trust the day finds you well?"

"I manage." I replied evasively, "But your, or rather, Her order is done, at your behest." I motioned to four silvery horse shoes on my workbench, "I'm just finishing up a couple more nails, to make sure they stay put."

"How thoughtful." He replied, smiling under the brim of his hat, "Hear that? You'll be able to run at full speed again."

"Snort." said the horse, a lick of blue flame huffing out of her nose.

"Tough crowd." I said as I finished hammering the little electrum spike into shape. "Now, if you'll be so kind as to raise a hoof." I looked up at the horse.

Shoeing a horse isn't something that needs doing a lot in Orario. Most adventurers are strong enough to out pull a horse, though they only do so as either punishment, making a bet, or because they really have to, the only time horses really saw much use was for long distance hauling, or in city deliveries for the public.

Welf, as part of my 'training to be a real smith' was to find, and shoe some horses. This required finding a horse, finding its actual owner, and then hoping it needed new shoes. It took a few days, but I did find one.

Anyhow.

First, you do a little cleaning. This particular horse seemed the dainty sort, despite her size, and that didn't take long. No mud trails for this girl. Next, I pried off the old shoe, after looking her in the eye and telling her not to kick me. No problems there either. Taking her big black leg and holding it between my knees, I tugged off the shoe with my smith tongs, and got out my files. Hooves are kind of like fingernails. Except really thick. They have no nerves to speak of, so I filed down the older layers, where the old shoe was attached, and removed about a finger's thickness worth of old hoof. Since horses don't like standing with uneven feet just like people, I removed all the old shoes/cleaned up the hooves first, before getting the new shoes and nails.

"Royal treatment, isn't that right girl?" Cime commented, amused, as he sipped at a water bottle from the fridge. "Normally, she doesn't let anyone touch her feet."

"I'm not just anyone." I replied, "And neither is she. Isn't that right?" I paused my work to give the big horse nose a pat, ignoring the snort of blue flame that tried to lick my palm. "I've got a question for you, Cime."

"Hm?"

"How are you for local events? I mean, local 'here', not 'over there'." I made the appropriate 'over there' motion with my rough file.

"Well, I do handle the deliveries for the area, and I keep up with the less normal news. Like last night. Though I don't know specifics, I do know more or less who was involved." He explained, "Why?"

"There's a bit of a loose end, and I was wondering if I could barter a favour from you, to help." Since I had pre-measured her hooves, I didn't need to heat up and hammer the shoes any further, so I started tapping in the nob-nails to secure the first shoe.

"Oh? You do know that word is special among us." His voice changed slightly, deepening.

"Favour? Yes, I'm well aware. I am currently serving under Rias Gremory, as trainer to her peerage and, when she asks, craftswoman."

"Let's hear the problem first then."

"Well, to put it short form. There's a fallen angel who, last night, had all her friends murdered. War is war, but she has no one at all to lean on, and surrendered to us." I gave the shoe a little tug, making sure it was secure, and put the hoof down. "Give that a tap?" I said to the horse, who clopped the foot down a couple times, the shoe clinking on the concrete. I got a nicker of approval.

"And what would you have me do about that?" Cime asked.

"Well, Rias has given her twenty four hours grace, with the standard 'I see you again you die' clause. So, I was wondering if you had a job opening, anywhere but here, for someone who needs a fresh start, and can fly." I picked up another hoof and started tapping nails into the shoe.

"Hm." He crossed his arms, thinking, "That is no small request, considering we are a devil delivery service."

"Considering your friend here." I paused to give the horse's flank a pat, "That can't be all."

"Clever fox, you're correct." He smiled, "I'll consider it when I meet her. And, if I decide against it, I will at least take her someplace safer than here, considering her literal deadline."

"Most kind." I replied, "Tap tap?"

Ting ting went the new shoe.

"Hm, now what to ask in return, for taking a mortal enemy to my kind, under my wing, so to speak..."

"Open the drawer there, to your right." I replied, tapping in some more nails, "You are the only horse I've met with such nice hooves." I mumbled. "Hardly need to clean them, smooth fronts, good density."

The horse made a noise that was eerily close to laughter.

Cime opened the drawer, and took out a wooden backed horse brush. Instead of plastic, coarse fur, or iron wire, I'd made some fine wire out of the electrum for the brush. I cheated a little by using my immunity to fire, and slowly pouring the molten metal from as high as I could, the long strand of molten metal cooling enough to become rough wire by the time it got to the floor. It was simple work to roll it out like play-doh to smooth it out and lengthen it further.

"This is hardly a gift for me." He chuckled.

"Hear that?" I said to the horse, "He doesn't like that brush."

The horse moved its great head, and shorted at Cime, in what was obviously disapproval.

"Hey now... That's playing dirty." Cime complained.

"Hardly. I figured keeping your partner here happy would be worth a lot." I put the hoof down, "Isn't that right? Tap tap?"

Again, the hoof made a pleasing noise as it was stomped against the concrete.

"To keep peace in my house then, I accept your offer." Cime grumbled, "Though, I admit, it is a nice brush. You work very fast, too."

"A literal divine gift, amplifying the skill I have worked hard to learn." I replied, "Say..." I paused my work, getting a snort of disapproval, "Sorry." I resumed tapping in nails, "Do you know anyone who does cross dimension mail delivery?"

He snorted the water he was sipping, coughing and wiping his mouth with his sleeve, "What? That was out of the blue. Why?"

"I'm not from this world, and I'm feeling very homesick." I replied, "Tap tap?"

With a final 'ting' of metal on concrete, the big horse did a nimble little circle, hooves making music on the ground. I was rewarded with a nuzzle that put my hair into a cow lick.

"Well, she's happy, obviously." Cime chuckle, "And no, no one I know does otherworldly transporting. It's... just not possible."

"Why?"

"I can't say." He replied, holding up a hand. "No, I literally can't say."

I blinked in surprise, "As in forbidden and bound not to speak of it?" Inwardly, I wanted to swear, but Haruhime's tail wasn't bopping me on the head for it this time.

"Yes." He replied. "Sorry."

"It's fine. But at least I know there is some information out there. Oh, one last thing." I gave the horse a pat on the nose, then went to my workbench, "This is to be delivered to the vending machine up the road here, at full dark."

"The blue one, with the white one next to it with all the canned coffee?"

"That's the one." I replied. "And, this is for you." I handed him a couple of cookies, "And you." I held up a big cookie for the horse, who nibbled it daintily from my palm so fast it might as well have been teleported.

"Very well. I will deliver this on time, guaranteed." And we shook on it.

"Oh, and if you could save any hair that sticks to the brush? I'd love to try working with it."

* * *

To try and take my mind off my nightmare, I spent from just after Cime and the Horse left, to just after 12:00pm hammering things out. I had not real focus. Just hammering things into some kind of shape. I started working on a Ko-steel Jitte, since I kept forgetting my adamant one at home. The shape made me think of something else, and I was just reaching into the forge with my bare hand, when someone stepped around the corner, the light behind her obscuring her face for a moment.

"I was told you were extraordinary." She said, "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Kind of like a muscle ache." I replied, holding the bar of Ko-steel and hammering it out on my anvil, "You're... Sona, correct?"

"Sona Sitri, student council president of Kuoh Academy, and King of my peerage." She made to enter, and I looked directly at her with 'full intensity', stopping her cold.

"Goggles by the door there, unless you stay behind the line." I said, waiting for her to put the goggles on, before continuing, "Kodori Haruhime, though, just Kodori please." I stopped hammering for a moment, held up the round bar, and placed it back into the forge. "What brings you by?"

"A few things." She stood, just on the other side of the yellow line, giving me a look that was clearly a 'sizing up' one. She was a little shorter than I was, with a slender not quite boyish build, and sharp violet eyes. Her black hair was well kept and short and neat, and her uniform was perfectly clean and pressed. "First, you yourself are quite the oddity."

"I am a little out of place, yes." I replied, looking into the forge, watching the colour of the steel go up the light spectrum slowly, "In more ways than one."

"And that you have entered a pact with Rias." She continued, also looking into the forge.

"Not a pact." I corrected, pulling the bar from the heat and hammering the end, "I am under her employment. I provide service, she provides me a place to live, work and study, so I can get back home." I paused my hammering, then adjusted my aim, putting a notch in the steel half way down the rod, and then folding it to a right angle, "Could you pass me that little silvery rod there?" I'd just had an idea.

"This? Here." She handed me the little electrum rod. No thicker than a drink box straw, I knew exactly what I was going to make. "So, you are not providing your services to her exclusively?"

"I put her work first, after my own goals of getting home. But I do have free time despite that." I replied, getting a small semi-circular form, and hammering a groove into the 'L' shaped bit of Ko-steel. "I owe her much, for providing for me in my time of need, hence her priority.

"What are your rates then?" She seemed interested in what I was doing, "And... What is that metal?"

"Which one?" Groove in place, I fit the rod of electrum into it, and finished hammering the 'L', enclosing the rod within the Ko-steel. I put it back into the forge.

"Both, actually. I am proud to say, I am more magically inclined, between Rias Gremory and myself." She said with a hint of pride, just a hint though.

"Well, the silvery stuff is electrum. A naturally occurring alloy of silver, gold, copper, and a few others things. Depending on the ratio, you get different colours. This, is more silver than gold or copper." I explained, watching the bar heat up, keeping a close eye on it, since Electrum melted at a much lower temperature than Ko-steel. "The other stuff is base iron, with my fur melted in. Affectionately named 'Ko-steel'."

"And being that you are a six tailed Kitsune..."

"Renard." I corrected, "My race might be, maybe, descended from actual fox spirits. But where I'm from, no solid records exist to prove it." I didn't tell her, that I might not have been a Renard either... My status said 'founder of an original blood line'. Which might have made me, literally, the first of my kind.

"Though your tails seem to indicate the same thing as a Kitsune."

"That part is true, yes." I replied, pulling the mixed bar out of the forge, and slowly twisting it, pressing my fingers into the metal and drawing it up the length, making a grooved spiral.

She watched me work a moment longer, then, "My previous question stands. What are your rates?"

"What's the job?" I countered, the steel almost like putty in my hands, the extra material forming a little ball at the end.

She was taken aback by my blunt response, but recovered near instantly, "Would it be possible for some of my peerage to train under you? Rias has mentioned you are instructing her pawn and knight. And I've seen that you are a proficient fighter."

I put the rod back into the forge, needing just one more heat before I moved to finishing touches. "That's a little tricky. Issei seemed to have a spare period..."

"Study hall." She corrected.

"Study hall, at the end of the day. He and I train then. Kiba joins if he can right after school. If I'm involved in the ORC, like last night, I may be unavailable." I took out the bar again, picking up my hammer. "Otherwise, I have free time. Though, it's been a very busy week or so."

"Yes, even though Rias and I are rivals, we protect this school together. She's informed me on what happened last night, and most of the events leading up to it."

"So, my time table may be rather... odd."

"I've been told you have my pawn, Saji-kun's phone number. Since he is one of the ones who asked for training, I can allow you two to work out timing."

"Any others then?"

"I've a knight, and rook, who are interested as well." She replied, "I assume you know the particulars of their pieces?"

"I was given the demonstration, yes." I nodded, the end of the rod now more or less spherical, the entire thing looking almost like an Asp collapsible baton. "Though I had rather harsh review of her choice of venue."

"She was rather upset at your bluntness." Sona replied, a little smile tugging at her mouth.

"Have Saji contact me then, and if I'm able, I we can gather in the training room Rias has provided. Or, someplace a person like me won't draw too many looks. Though, not tonight, I've an appointment with someone." I put the baton in a heated oil tub, "Now, in return..."

"That is how we operate." She confirmed, "I'd hardly expect you to do this for free."

"You say you're better with magic than Rias." She nodded and I continued, "I'd like a few lessons. My usual magic is second nature to me, so much so, it's almost always active. But," my golden tail perched its end on top of my head between my ears, "My wife's magic still has a lot of untapped potential."

"I will teach you what I can. Devil magic is quite different than most other type of mana manipulation." She replied, "Wife?"

"I suppose I have time to tell the story..." I looked at the clock on the wall, "Though, you may be late for your next class.

* * *

 **Notes!**

So now we have more social interactions, and another look at poor Kodori's mental state. Hard to think of anyone not being at peace with Asia nearby, but well...

Just for 'flavour' and a little story line cohesion, I'm going to be following the Anime plot line, that leads into the next 'big thing'. The manga jumps straight from Asia being recruited to the 'thing' with Riser Phenix. The anime however, does an amusing thing or two, before that.

Another thing both the anime and manga DONT do, is tell you how many days go by. For all I know, I'm in week 10 of the 'plot', yet I'm only on day... six? Eight? I dunno. Of Kodori's story here.

Five days, etc etc. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Most of the rest of the day passed with me trying to think of things other than my dream. Like examining one of those exorcist lightsabres. Ever since I saw the original three movies in theatres, yes, I'm that old, I'd always wanted one. I'd even gotten (annoyingly) good at making the various noises they made with just my mouth.

And here I was taking one apart.

It was actually my second one. The first one met a horrible fate, when I activated it, (an easy enough task, it had a sort of touch plate on it) and tapped it against a bit of iron. If I wasn't practically immune to heat, and super strong, and tough, I'd probably have lost my hand. What ever was driving it, overloaded. The outer casing melted to my hand. Then it exploded.

After taking a shard of metal out of my safety goggles, I felt perfectly justified in making sure anyone who entered my shop wore them. The cleanup past that was pretty simple, my hand had contained the worst of it.

The second (of 19) lightsabres was now in component parts on my workbench. Most of it was made of silver, bits of it were gold, and the rest was just 'personal effects'. For example, this one had a little cell phone strap on the end. Another one had been extended with a little wood, for a better two handed grip.

Next, after carefully twisting bits of it apart, was what made it 'tick'. It had the same feeling as the 'light element spear' the fallen angels tossed about. Push button, a little mana goes into the weapon, and it 'works'. Under the touch plate, where the mana was taken in, was a runic cube of metal. More silver, but the runes carved into it were filled with copper. I'd have to translate what the runes stood for, as they weren't anything I readily recognized. Near the emitter, where the 'blade' came out, was a ring of iron. It had no inscriptions, but I could tell it was acting as a limiter, or in electrician's terms, a 'resistor'. Just after that, were three little 'points' carved into the metal. These I could tell were the 'focus', giving shape to the blade itself.

This lightsabre also met a terrible end, when, without the outer casing on, I touched the activation plate... And tried to push my own mana into it forceably. It went well at first. I could see, and feel, what was going on in better detail. The plate took in mana, the cube focused and 'processed' it, making it 'holy', the iron 'resistor' limited the output, and the points made a 'blade' about a meter long.

Then my mana overpowered the resistor, melted the iron ring, and extended the blade to the ceiling.

Now out of spare goggles, I put my experiments aside for the day, save for taking apart lightsabre number three, and extracting the little cube. I felt no energy coming out of it while outside its enclosure, so I figured it was 'safe' to have in a pocket, and say, get a devil to look at.

Looking at the time, and the mess I'd made blowing things up, I figured I had time to work on my little side project, the baton, and sweep the place out.

* * *

"So, I've been wondering." I started, doing push ups next to Issei, since I'd skipped my own morning exercises.

"Hm?" Issei grunted. We were both close to a hundred push ups. He was sweating and straining, but not to the point of 'last effort'.

"I noticed you had your gear out last night. What does it actually do? I mean, aside from look pretty neat. Duck walk around the room." We both stood up, shook out our arms, walked to the edge of the room, and crouched down into a squat. Then, started to waddle around the room.

"Well. President told me it wasn't what the fallen angels first though. One of them, the one with the huge breasts..."

My golden tail boffed him on the back of the head.

"Sorry Sensei." He rubbed his head, then continued, "Called it 'twice critical'. It just makes me a little stronger."

"Hm. Go on." We rounded the first corner.

"President told me that my emotions would influence how strong I got. Last night... Raynare... Well, she said a lot of things. She was trying to make me angry on purpose. And even though I was doing my best, I couldn't strike back. But then my gear..."

"Stop stop... Let's just have a demonstration." I kept walking, "After your warm up."

"Damn." He kept duck walking.

* * *

After his strength training taking off the weighted suit, we stood apart and faced each other. "Okay. Let's see." I said.

"Okay." He held out his left arm, as if reaching for something, like one of my breasts, the cheeky boy. Then with a little flash, his hand, up to the elbow, changed into that red gauntlet. Armoured and sharp, it was now a full forearm bracer, with the gem on the back glowing faintly, it looked far too 'organic' to be crafted of metal. Well, 'easily' crafted of metal. It had too many sharp bits for me to craft, but Welf could have, if he were so inclined. "There."

"I'd say punch the bag with that, but you'd probably wreck it..." I grabbed a towel and wrapped my hand up in it. "Here. Remember, proper balance."

He got into a boxer's stance, much like Kiba, only Issei had more of a south paw style. Left hand forward, right back, feet similarly positioned. I didn't try and teach him a 'style' like karate, but let him settle on what felt natural to him, and adjusted it so he'd keep from falling over or some such.

He sent out a quick set of jabs and a right straight, his gauntlet feeling just as solid as it looked, but with no real difference in power. I had noticed, in the few days I'd been training him, that he was certainly getting stronger. My lessons, food, and his own devil nature was acting almost like Falna.

"Feels no different." I commented, punching back with a right, and nodding approval when he backed up a little to let it swish by harmlessly.

"But... I'm not angry. Or feeling all that emotional really. I'm just training." He replied, backing up a half step, then lowering his arms. "You mentioned your magic makes you stronger. How do you do it?"

I considered the question, and nodded again, "My way might work for you. Yes." I backed up a pace, unwrapping my hand, noting the towel was cut up a little. "For me... I see my magic, that 'power' inside of me, as a flame inside a cage. Behind the bars, it's merely a dark purple and gold ember, that paces inside."

"Sounds... kind of ominous."

"I consider there to be two kinds of people with 'power'. The first, is that they have power, but lack skill. This could be anyone, from a school yard bully, who is simply bigger and meaner than those around him, to someone who has all kinds of magic power, and just throws it around until they win." I held up my hand, and pointed at him, "You, right now, are that person. I feel it, so does Rias. You have power. But no skill. You're getting better, and I'm happy to see you aren't the type to be 'that guy', who stays in that first category."

"I'm a little jealous, of Kiba, and Koneko-chan. They're so strong..."

"They are also, at least from where I am standing, in that first category. But, they are working hard, or are very close to the second one. That is, 'power, and skill'. Kiba is farthest along there. He's a little careless, and his technique is still a little flawed, but, he knows it, and is training to be otherwise. Koneko... Good basics, but something is holding her back." I started pacing, "But, to get back to myself. A caged flame. Because I don't want to fall into the first category. Ever."

"You're practically a hero already... You saved Asia-chan, and dealt with the three Fallen."

"And you went to save her, even though you knew it would probably get you killed. Good on you, by the way, but try not to lose your phone next time."

"Thanks for finding it. All my pictures are on it..."

"Ahem." I stopped pacing, realizing I was tracing out the three steps-turn that I would do while Hestia held my tails. "I treat my magic like an actual fire. I feed it air, it gets hotter. I feed it emotion, it gets brighter. But then, there's my last resort, where I open the cage and let it out." I took a deep breath, "Try and stand still." I said, "And I'll show you."

"Oh cool, a demonstration." He grinned.

I got myself into an 'L' stance. 70/30 weight distribution, focused on the back foot. It was the second stance I ever learned, when I took Tae-Kwon-Do. Mostly for defence then countering, allowing you to absorb the shock of a strike, then spring forward, all while keeping balanced.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and looking at the cage inside me. Metaphysical hand on the bars, I took a second breath, feeding it to the ember, the golden traces glowing hotter, while the purple fire grew deeper.

A third breath. I opened my eyes, and looked at Issei, letting out my lungful of air, and letting the flame inside me lick at the bars of its cage.

I needed no shouts. No cry or scream of rage to focus myself. Those were useless wastes of the air that I used to feed my magic. The forge that turned that mystic energy inside me to the steel that boosted my Goddess given stats past what was written.

I took a forth breath, a black and purple aura flickering over my skin, like steaming acid.

Issei, three good paces from me, was sweating. Locked in place by the raw aggression that I was keeping contained, he was resisting his instincts to fight, or flee.

I took a fifth breath, feeling my muscles tense, and start to change on a physical level. The tendons on my forearms became individually visible. My biceps and triceps hardened. The shoulders of my t-shirt started to feel constrictive as my back expanded.

 **"BOOST!"** Said his hand, snapping him out of his 'deer in headlights' look, making him take a half step back, and get into a fighting stance. His knees were shaking, his forehead covered in sweat, but he was holding his ground.

I closed my eyes and relaxed, letting out the fifth breath, and with it, some of the power I had drawn out of my inner fire. My body too, returned to its normal size, reminding me I needed more new clothes.

I heard Issei's butt hit the floor, "That... I think I might need to change my boxers..."

"That's why I hope to never fall into the first category." I said, offering him a hand, "It wouldn't be pretty."

"It was like... looking at an angry beast..." He shook his head and accepted my hand, "I mean... Sorry."

"No, you're right. It seems your gear did something." I clenched my fists a couple of times to shake out the last of my transformation.

"Yeah." He shook himself off, then got into his stance again, "I'll show you."

Wrapping my hand again, he went into the same jab jab punch combo, and yes, I could feel a difference. It wasn't much, but those simple motions were sharper, heavier, even though he looked to be spending no more effort than before.

"Huh. Yes, you're a little stronger." I flicked a tail at him, and he managed to hop back just out of reach, before hopping forward again and striking, "Faster too."

"This is what it seems to do." He replied. Attacking again, since I hadn't told him to stop.

"Can you do it again?"

"I'm not sure... You made me so... You were so intimidating that I had to do... something. Or I might have run away." He admitted. I felt a little warm fuzzy feeling when he did too. Him trusting me with something I could have easily teased him about.

"So, try. This time though, I want you to try and hit me. You're scared of me? Fine. Beat the fear. I'm not invincible. But I want you to prove that yourself." I tried to taunt him into trying harder. "You want to impress Rias? Good! But you're gonna have to try harder." He sped up, trying to pressure me back, and I let him, trying to give him confidence, "That all you got? You want to be a hero? Be faster than Kiba? Stronger than Koneko? You will have to try HARDER!"

 **"BOOST!"** His gauntlet shouted again, the boy not speaking, but breathing in as deep as he could while still attacking. Keeping his balance, keeping up the pressure.

His attacks got heavier, and the speed was ramping up a little more, but I could see he was having trouble keeping up with himself. He was using everything I'd taught him so far, but we were reaching the border between 'normal' and 'superhuman' combat, and his brain was having trouble processing it. Just like I had at first.

"Rest!" I shouted, and he nearly fell over as my shout broke his focus. Sweating, chest heaving for air, he stumbled into me. "Watch the hands." I said to him as he braced on me to keep standing.

"Sorry Sensei." He gasped, though he managed to give my breast a squeeze before I put both my hands on his shoulders and held him at arms length.

"I think I have an idea what your gear does now. But, its a little early for you to be pushing any harder than that."

"Yes Sensei." He was not recovering very fast, though he was starting to get his breathing under control.

"And stop making grabby hands." I sighed, his hand that got in the squeeze making little flexing motions. "Sheesh... One compliment and you let it go to your head."

"I feel... very tired." He said, shaking his unarmoured hand like it was possessed to get the 'grabby hand' out. "Worse than the first day you started teaching me."

"To be expected. I was like that too, back when I was at your level. I kept getting into 'all or nothing' situations. It would leave me like you are now, or worse." I let him go, and went to the little kitchen, getting some water for him, "We'll have to work on that some more, but you're improving very fast."

"Thank you Sensei."

"Anyhow, I think you're done for the day. Drink that, wash up, and I'll meet you in the ORC."

* * *

"Making deals with my rival now?" Rias teased as I entered the room, her smile reaching her eyes, "I suppose I really should give you more to do."

"Keeping busy helps me not think about home." I replied, "Besides, Sona, in return, has offered to help me explore my own magic potential, something that is not very easy to do in Orario."

I sat down next to Koneko, two of my black tails flopping over to her, not quite touching her, but certainly hoping to be noticed. I placed my batch of cookies on the table again. "Ara? Have I been forgotten already?" Akeno asked, noting my tails.

Taking a cookie, I replied, "You made brushing them harder with that lightning of yours. They're a little upset with you." Akeno pouted, but then I asked, "Where's Asia?"

"Kiba is escorting her here. New students, especially ones as adorable as her, get all the attention on their first day of school." Rias replied, "How is she? Any problems last night?"

"She's a treasure." I replied, "Ignoring her power to heal, I've met few people who are as gentle."

"Hm... Not suitable for combat then..." Rias thought out loud, "If you can put up with her for another night, I am going to arrange a better place for her." I nodded, "From what she's told me, she was quite sheltered, so having her some place other than just the school seems a good way to have her learn."

"Not a problem." I replied, wondering if I'd have time to teach her to make lunches tonight. "And don't count her out of being a combatant. Certainly not a front line fighter, but she's got steel under her gentle soul."

"I find it surprising though. You said there isn't much opportunity to learn of magic? From your description of this city, Orario, it sounds like magic is quite abundant." Rias said, accepting a tea cup from Akeno.

"Just like you devils, information is valuable. A friend might be in a rival Familia. So while you might interact, you won't share information. My Familia, or even my alliance, is tiny. We have six people who use magic, and only my wife has a similar style. And that's because we traded tails." I explained, also taking a teacup.

"I see... Different styles?"

"My vice captain, Bell, uses a single spell. It has exactly one word in it's casting, and does one thing. Firebolt. Exactly what's written on the label. Word in, bolt of fire out." I sighed, "He nearly got himself killed when he learned it too. Silly boy..."

My trip back down memory lane was halted by Koneko leaning over and patting my head.

"Sorry." I replied, leaning over a little so the quiet girl could reach better. "Another one uses a long spell. The effect is quite wide, and very powerful. She has enough discipline as well to keep casting, even after getting hurt." Unable to resist, I very carefully put my head on Koneko's lap. I only realized I had done it, when she leaned over my head to get another cookie, and played with my ears one handed. "You're good at that." I mumbled.

"Mm." Was the reply.

The other two giggled quietly, but didn't comment, so I continued, "Another, had a short spell phrase, and a simple spell with a very specific condition, but it could turn magic users inside out. While yet another had a shape changing spell, with a simple phrase."

"Interesting." Rias commented, "And since you've used your wife's spell, and we've seen a little of yours, that's all of them. Hm. It almost seems like they are tailored to an individual, instead of taught."

"Yes. Because of all the little rivalries, and the potential to be friends one day, and enemies the next, there is very little in the way of 'formal schooling' for magic." My tails were starting to flop over my side like a blanket, and I realized the white haired girl was going to put me to sleep if I lay there much longer.

"That's the most relaxed I've seen you." Rias commented, "Perhaps I should get her to charge you for the service."

"No." Koneko said firmly. "This is for the cookies."

Akeno giggled while Rias shrugged, giving up. Then the door opened, letting in Kiba, Asia and Issei.

"Oh, Kodori-Sensei is getting a lap pillow..." Issei said right away, "I'm so jealous..."

"Kiba? I trust there were no problems?" Rias asked, while Akeno went to the three of them with a tray of stone tea cups.

"Not at all President." Kiba replied easily, "Just the usual things that happen with a new arrival to class. She's quite popular."

"Good." Rias smiled, "Welcome to the Occult Research Club, Asia. There wasn't much time last night for proper introductions. You've already met Issei, my pawn. And Kiba, my knight. The one who has subdued Kodori-Sensei, is Koneko, my rook. My vice president and queen, is Akeno. And I, and Rias Gremory, your King."

"Asia Argento." She bowed quite well, for someone with a nearly full teacup, "Thank you, for saving me, and giving me a place to belong." She said with that brilliant smile, "It must be Go-ouch!"

Kiba managed to save the teacup as Asia dropped it to hold the sides of her head. "We, and now you, are unable to pray, or call His name. I'm sorry, but it is part of being a Devil." Rias explained, "Now, If Kodori-Sensei's tails will stop hogging the couch..."

I managed to sit up again, and gathered my tails into my lap, and we all got seated. Much of the small talk that followed was focused on Asia. How her day was, how she was feeling and the like. I could tell they were making sure she really was okay, since she'd just been taken from a dangerous situation and put into a much better one. A near literal hell to heaven... Hell to better hell? Bleh, that metaphor won't work.

Asia herself, seemed very resilient. I could see that being unable to pray upset her, but she buried that look on her face instantly. Otherwise, she seemed very strong willed, despite her meek mannerisms.

"Now, to the matters of last night." Rias said firmly. "I would like to commend your performances, in light of the adversity we faced." She looked around the room, then picked up a little box from the floor, "As per the suggestion of Kodori-Sensei, you are to carry a phone with you." Opening the box, were six phones, all still in their store boxes. "Pick one, and carry it with you at all times."

"But I already have a phone." Issei said, "Though... that creep Freed knocked it out of my hand..."

"That's part of why I want you to use these. They have a simple enchantment on them." She lifted a second box to the table, "Take the matching phone holder, when you pick your colour." This box had the appropriate model belt pouch for the phones. "Once you activate the enchantment, the phone will return to the holder if it's dropped."

They all picked one, Rias, or whoever chose the assortment of colours knew her peerage, and there was no arguments or second guesses on who wanted what.

"If Issei hadn't lost his phone, or Koneko and Kiba owned one, we could have told you that Kodori-Sensei had already recovered Asia." Rias explained, unboxing her phone, a crimson colour like her hair. "Communication is key to any plan."

There were no grumblings about her words, and I watched, a little amused, at them all unbox and poke at the new devices. For the next few minutes, the ones who knew how to work them, helped the ones who didn't. After that, was a quick programming in of numbers, mine included.

"Speaking of enchantments." I said after everyone had settled back down, putting their new phones away, "Anyone have any idea what these say?" I reached into my pocket to fetch the little runic cube from the lightsabre, "I think if I can crack this, I'll be able to make my own." I held it up to Akeno, who made to take it, hesitated, then touched it with a fingertip.

"Hm, it's not holy, in of itself." She said, taking it from my open hand, "It certainly holds an enchantment, though..." She squinted her eyes at it, holding it close to her face.

I quickly plucked it from her hand, "No, don't do that." I handed it to Asia, "It's the centre of one of those lightsabres. It converts the users mana into holy energy."

"Oh my... If I'd looked at it with my magic..."

"It would have converted it to divine energy and melted your hand, or something. I blew up two of them today. Had to order more safety goggles." I looked to Asia, who was frowning at it thoughtfully, "Recognize something?" I asked her, noting my golden tail was laying in her lap, though she wasn't petting it.

"This one here says... Well... No, I can't say anymore, can I?" She pouted, "But I know the script... sort of... It's based off of Hellenic Greek runes. Kind of like Gothic... It wasn't really a topic I learned much of..." She handed it back to me.

"It's more than I knew a few minutes ago." I said, giving her a pat on the head. "I'll work on it, now that I have a starting point."

Rias nodded, smiling, "Good. Now, Kodori-Sensei, what did Sona ask of you exactly?"

* * *

"Well, since you'll be moving out tomorrow." I told Asia, as she stood next to me in my kitchen, "Your first lesson will have to be tonight."

"I'm very curious where Lady Rias is going to put me." She admitted, watching me with an eager expression while I took things out of the fridge. Someone had gotten her a little frilly apron, and she looked even more adorable in it.

"Well, lets start with a basic question list..." I said as I held up a couple of eggs.

* * *

She wasn't bad at cooking. Really. But more than once I had to clean up after her enthusiasm. Cracking an egg was the first one, where she gave it two timid taps against the measuring cup's side, then, since that wasn't hard enough to do more than make noise, SMASHED it against the side, spilling half the yolk on the counter.

The next one was flipping the omelette. That one ended up on the floor in the living room.

Cutting vegetables into neat slices, turned out as 'hacked to bits'.

Things like that.

Her sense for timing however, was perfect. Nothing ended up burnt or under cooked at all. She even made those little hot dog octopus things exactly right, though one of them was bald because she cut the hot dog into three parts, not two.

I'd been cooking along side her as well, not just for our own dinner, but for my meeting with Cime and Mittelt.

"Phew... This is a bit of a mess." I said, packing the 'dinners' into little lunch boxes. "How is it?"

She nearly spoke with her mouth full, but caught herself, finished her mouthful, then said, "It's really good! I hope Issei likes it..."

"He's a growing boy. And if he knows you made it, he'd probably eat pure salt or something crazy like that." I went to the freezer, taking out the ice cream, "We have just enough time to have a little of this, before we need to go shopping."

"Hm? Shopping?"

"You're going to need a few things. Toothbrush, some clothes that aren't a school uniform, other things. You know. I need a new shirt or two..." I scooped out two small bowls of ice cream, then a third with a slightly bigger helping, writing "Sorry" on a yellow post-it note, and tacking it to the side of the bowl, returning it to the freezer.

Asia didn't comment, distracted by the ice cream. "This tastes so good!" She ate a little more, and did a cute 'hold cheek while making happy noises' thing at the taste. "Did you make this? Can I learn how too?"

"Maybe when you're older." I said.

* * *

I had gotten into my armour for the trip, just in case. Rias didn't know I was taking her newest peer out, and I had already saved her life once in the past day. I didn't want to have her die because I was under equipped.

"This town is so quiet at night." She said, blinking as she looked over the guard rail that divided the forest along the road, and the narrow two lane street we were walking on. "Being able to see so well in the dark is... strange." She added.

"How is it for you?" I asked, "My eyes don't see some colours properly, but I can see in near total darkness."

"It's like I have red glasses on. But if I focus on something, the colours come out."

"Huh. Oh, we're almost there. What..." I looked ahead, spotting the single maintained street lamp, and the two vending machines. Sticking out from them, at ground level, was a leg, and a familiar white stocking and shoe. "Don't tell me..." I picked up my pace a little.

"Mrs. Kodori?" Asia asked, keeping up, "What's wrong?"

I reached the leg in question, and turned, spotting Mittelt, sitting between the two vending machines. It looked like she had actually moved them apart, just for a spot to huddle up in. "For someone with wings, you chose the most uninteresting spot to sit." I said, kneeling down.

She sniffled, "I had no where else to go." Clothes in tatters from the fighting, hair messy and tangled, one stocking bloody from where I'd crushed her leg, she looked, and sounded miserable. "And I didn't want to be late. Or seen. Or anything..." She looked up at me, then to Asia, "Come to gloat then?"

Asia knelt down next to me, her face worried. "No." She said, the single word feeling heavy, "I would never make light of someone's suffering."

"Raynare... No, we. We were going to kill you, you know." Mittelt said, "Use your past against you, so you'd even agree to it. You HAD agreed to it." She drew up her leg, hugging them both to her chest as she hid her face against her knees.

"Mrs. Kodori?" Aisa looked to me, and I handed her one of the lunches. "Just don't do it again." She said, accepting the lunch, then offering it to Mittelt, "I forgive you." She said, "Just like me, you took Mrs. Kodori's hand, when she offered you a way out."

"Wasn't much of a choi...ce? Food?" She accepted the little box, then the little fork I offered her.

"We should have a few minutes before your job assessment arrives." I said.

While she dug in, with the shamelessness of the truly hungry, I leaned against one of the vending machines, listening, while Asia stood next to me, on the other side of Mittelt, and played with my tails as they went to visit her one at a time in a neat orderly fashion. "Who are we waiting for?" Asia asked, "Yes, you're a good tail. So are you." She mumbled.

"Ah, here they come." I said, my ears picking up the authoritative steps of something wearing fine silver shoes that weighed as much as a car. Turning my head, I spotted the gas flame blue outline of the horse Cime rode, her eyes molten red. I said nothing further as they approached.

Cime stopped the horse without word or motion on the reins, "I have a package for... Mitlet? Hm, seems the sender has terrible writing." I'd never actually seen him on the horse. But combined, they seemed giant. His tall figure on the massive beast made him loom like impending doom.

Mittelt stood up suddenly, one of my tails catching the nearly spotless lunchbox before it fell to the ground, "Cimeries! You... what..." Her face went bleach white, and she tried to retreat back between the two vending machines. When she found herself a little off the march, and backed against one of them instead, she turned an accusing look to me, "You told a major devil about me? Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Ahem." Cime said calmly, as if there wasn't a terrified fallen angel nearby. "Wait... Oh, Mittelt? Am I saying this right?" Even looking up from under him, I couldn't make out his face, but his eyes... It was like looking down into a pair of tiny burning tornadoes.

"Y...yes that's me." She watched as Cime got off the horse, package in hand, and offered it to her. "Um... Thank you?"

"Part of the job." He looked to me, and I handed him the second lunchbox, and extended a hand towards the horse, cookie in hand. "Payment accepted." He said with a smile, "Hm, bacon." He looked back to Mittelt, "I am Cime." His voice was deep, commanding, and absolute, without losing the smooth accent. "I've been told you need something to do, anywhere but here." He reached into a pocket, and took out an object so black, I could almost not make out the shape, even with the bright light from the vending machines behind me.

After a moment, my eyes focusing not on the object, but the 'shape' it was taking out of what I could see behind it, it was a chess piece. A Knight.

"Do you accept?" He asked. Again, his words were almost suffocating.

Asia, next to me, was gripping my golden tail like it was the only thing between her and falling to her death. Not really one for Christian lore, I resolved to ask later.

"Take it, and come under my protection. Refuse, and I carry on as if we never met. Do. You. Accept?" He asked again.

One of my tails gave Mittelt a light swat against her back, and she snapped out of her frozen shock. "Yes." She said weakly, then, looking up at him, way up, since she was just a little shorter than Asia, "Yes, I do, Master."

"You're hired." He said, the Knight resting in his palm lifting up, then sliding through the air over to Mittelt, soaking into her chest.

With the same heavy heartbeat as before, the fallen angel wobbled on her feet, holding her chest. After a few weak noises, she coughed, shook her head, then looked back up to him. He nodded, and she turned to me. Unable to resist, I gave her head a pat.

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" She mumbled, trying to fend off my hand.

"Sure you are. You've been a devil for about... twenty seconds. Pretty young." I looked at her seriously, "Now, go be better than you were." I looked to Cime, "Payment accepted." I said.

Cime chuckled darkly, while the horse made that eerily human laugh. "I hope you continue to use my delivery service, Kodori."

I nodded, then looked to Mittelt, "So what's in the box?" I already knew of course, since I packed it.

She picked at the tape carefully, and opened the little box. "Oh, cookies! And... a note? Who wrote this? It's messy."

Asia gave my shoulder a comforting pat.

She looked at the note, turning it upside down, then sideways, "Oh." She said, taking a cookie out of the box, then walking over to the horse. "EEP!" She said as the horse inhaled the cookie with a quick crumbling noise of teeth on baked good. A moment later, the horse licked her face, messing up her hair a little further.

"Ah, the Fox is Wise." Cime said, shaking my hand. "Now then. Time I was on my way."

Cime got up on the horse, easily, then looked down, "Hm, you're going to need a smaller horse." He said to the new knight before reaching a hand down.

* * *

"So." I said as we continued on our way to the store. "Who's Cimeries?" Asia was still gripping my tail tightly, though the golden appendage seemed to accept the treatment. One of my other tails nudged her to get her attention. "Asia?"

"Sorry... I was a little surprised." She let my tail go, then pet it again when it flopped over her shoulder. "Also known as Kimaris, he was said to be the commander of twenty legions. Riding a black horse, he ruled in Africa for a time."

"Hm. Let's not mention this to Rias." I said, "It sounds like my mail man is a true devil in hiding. Must be a reason."

She nodded, "Cime the mailman."

* * *

Saji was his usual helpful self, even more so with my adorable companion. He didn't even need to be told to keep at least a little distance, since Asia seemed a little shy. While the two of them went up and down the rows of goods, I did my own shopping. Oddly enough, it felt good to be taking care of people. Familiar. They might not be my Familia, but they seemed to be good people.

"Kodori-san." Saji called out to me from a couple of aisles away, "She's just about done I think, did you have a moment to chat?"

"Just a moment." I called back, "Trying to read a label." As with some Japanese products, the picture on the front was bright and cheerful, and totally irrelevant to the product itself. But the back of the package was in nearly microscopic Kanji. Giving up on it, I put it back and walked over to them.

"Mrs. Kodori, I think I have everything." She held a basket out for me, filled with the random things a person needs to keep themselves clean/clothed.

"Looks like you do." I approved, "So, Saji?"

"Lady Sona said she made a deal with you, to help train some of her peerage." He said.

"She did, yes. I'll be mostly available tomorrow, after school. Unless the two Kings decide to let me do a group class, Rias's group gets priority." I held up my own basket, "I'm on her Yen after all."

"I'll talk with the other two, and send a text or something tomorrow."

"You do that. Make sure to have a good lunch, I'm not a gentle teacher." Asia ended up with my golden tail again, "Now, let's check out. She has school in the morning."

* * *

We returned to my room, loaded down with bags of stuff. "We should clean up... before..." Asia looked at the kitchen, now spotless, and tilted her head to one side, "Did someone clean up while we were gone?"

"Maybe." I replied, noting the bowl I'd left in the freezer was now in the drying rack. After a little look around the room, I spotted a couple of medium sized cardboard boxes, with 'Moving' written in neat English on the sides. "Seems you have boxes to put your things in as well." Who ever, or what ever, was keeping my room clean, was very thoughtful.

"Shall we get ready for bed then?" Asia asked, "After I pack?"

"Yes. Devil or not, you must still be a good girl." I nodded. "And, while Rias hasn't said anything, would you like to join my classes? I'm sure I could teach you something useful, if you ever need to defend yourself."

"I could never bring myself to hurt someone..."

"Don't worry. I know plenty of ways to disable a person without actually hurting them. You just need a little confidence."

She considered that, then nodded, "Then I too, will entrust myself to your care, Kodori-Sensei."

* * *

Behind me, Asia was making tiny little noises. Like a mouse snoring. I'd turned all the lights out, closed the blinds, and lit a single candle. In front of me, resting on my palm and held gently by my fingers, was Haruhime's Tarot. Gently, like I was trying to push my mana into a spider web, I tried to 'recharge' the Ko-steel the card was made of. While I did, I put my other hand over my heart, and thought of my Goddess.

"Lady Hestia." I mumbled quietly, so I wouldn't wake Asia. "My Goddess. Go to her, give her a smile, give her a hug. Hold her close while I cannot."

Faint at first, I felt a fingertip on my back, then the rest of Hestia's tiny hand.

"Sorry if I woke you." I apologized, "I'm going to try again." The ghostly hand exerted a tiny bit more pressure, and I felt a little wave of encouragement.

I focused my will on the Tarot. Recalling Haruhime's memory. Eyes tracing the details of the etch-work on the card, I felt the metal cool down, become almost icy to the touch. As the air started to frost around it, the card started to gain depth and colour. Slowly, the now green eyes blinked at me, from the other end of a dark hallway.

".o s.n." Came the whisper.

As the picture of her gained more 'life' I saw that her hand held a small metal plate, rectangle, black. Welf had done it. My message had gotten through!

"I'm still trying." I said, "I'm still fine." A tear ran down my face, "I still miss you."

".ove y.u." Again, the echoing half whisper. "Dun...n .on. ..azy. Pe..le ..rt." She looked worried, and tired. Her image shook its head, "Chi...en .r. ..ne." She smiled, and even tired, it seemed to light the long hallway between us with its brilliance.

I wished, in that moment, I could have put that brilliance in a bottle or something. The Tarot was starting to lose its frosty feeling however, "Stay strong, my love. I'll try again soon." On impulse, I thought of Hestia again, and imagined myself giving her one of the biggest hugs I could.

As the connection started to fade, the Tarot in my hand starting to grow hot, I saw a single tear fall from her eye, her free hand going to her shoulder as if to touch someone's hand. And once again, I held a metal card, with a pretty picture on it.

* * *

 **Notes?**

No notes really. :) Just putting bits of story in place for later. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was roughly five in the morning when I woke up. I would have gotten out of bed, but Asia was hugging all of my tails. It felt like some sort of crime against nature to even risk disturbing her, but it wasn't the first time I've had to rescue my tails from being snuggled.

As I was starting my morning stretching, warming up the oven and such for my baking and the like, my phone hummed quietly.

Flicking a tail at it to collect it from the counter top, I flipped it open and squinted at the text message.

Boss: Meet me in the park at 5:30. Bring Asia. Put her shopping in the hallway.

Fox: But she looks so comfortable. Need a map.

A pause, then a little picture popped up on the screen, showing tiny, but clear directions, starting from the school, and ending in a little patch of green.

Boss: Going to increase training. Issei will be there.

Fox: 5:45, or I can't bring cookies.

Boss: Deal.

"..." Asia made some sort of attempt at a noise.

"Hey... Going to be an early day." I said quietly from the kitchen, "Rias wants us to join her and Issei for morning exercises."

"...k..." She managed to sit up, blinking at the relative dimness of the room. "cookies?"

"Just started baking them." I replied, "We should be there by quarter to six. I'll get a little breakfast going."

She nodded, nearly falling back to the bed. Then she swung her legs over the side, and zombie shuffled towards the bathroom.

While she did that, I continued my usual morning, though I put my exercises on hold for the moment. Between that, and cooking up a simple vegetable omelette, as well as pulling out a small batch of cookies from the oven, we were both out the door by 5:30. Not exactly bright eyed, but Asia was picking up speed by the minute, gaining a sort of radiance as she did.

"I suppose I'll have Issei pick up his lunch today, since this is kind of a surprise." I said, settling my armoured coat on my shoulders.

"That looks a little uncomfortable." Asia commented, "If I can, I will take over his lunches starting tomorrow." She said, looking at her phone, "It says we go... this way."

My tails were under my coat, hidden from sight, if a little crowded. My hood was up too, hiding my inhuman features. "Well, I'm not exactly human... I don't want to cause a problem."

"I thought Kitsune could use illusion magic?" She looked over at me, "Poor tails."

"I'm not a Kitsune. Maybe related, distantly, or something. But no. And if I can, I don't know how. Well, okay, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I can make those little foxes, right? Well, I can make them look like me. Like a projection. But it's not easy. Still has the tails too." My golden tail flicked out from under my coat and went to visit Asia. "Yes, she's adorable."

Asia giggled, petting my tail then shoo-ing it away. "Don't get Mrs. Kodori in trouble. I'll pet you later." She looked at her phone again, "And... Here?"

5:44, said my phone.

"Good, you're here." Rias called from just around the corner, from behind some bushes.

The park itself, had no real gate, but it seemed to be walled off by a fairly tall, perfectly trimmed row of bushes. A simple green place, in the middle of a concrete jungle. After a moment though, I realized this was where I'd first met Issei, and Rias.

"Oh, it's this place." I commented.

"It's a quiet park, that almost no on uses at this time of day." Rias replied. "Good morning, Asia, Kodori-Sensei." She was dressed in a pink and white track suit. The workout suit doing nothing to hide her curves.

"M...or...nin...g" I heard Issei say from ground level. He was doing push ups, and judging by his red face, he was around a hundred or so. He was dressed in a grey tracksuit, though it looked like it was a little old. He also had Rias sitting on his back, balanced perfectly, her round behind right above his hips.

"Relax." I said, the boy flopping to the ground, "Wow, how many did you get him to do?"

"Almost one hundred and fifty." Issei replied.

"Not too bad, but I was expecting more, since you've been training him." Rias commented, standing up and patting her rear to settle the fabric.

I resisted the urge to talk back to her, and instead said, "I'll show you. Issei? Shake your arms out, and stand behind Rias."

He did, rolling his shoulders a couple of times, then reaching up towards the sky until I heard his spine pop a few times. Then he stood behind the red head. "Yes, Sensei?"

"Squat down, get your balance, and grab Rias's ankles." I held out my hands for Rias, "And don't look at her butt too hard. "Rias, hold my hands, and keep your legs straight." She looked at me, confused, but I looked down at Issei, "Set?"

"Yes."

"Arms to chest. Balance." I called out, Rias looking surprised as she was lifted up off the ground, Issei grunting in effort, as he brought his hands close to his chest, then stopping as he wiggled his feet a little to get balanced. "Stand. Balance."

"Eep!" Rias exclaimed as Issei stood up slowly, his elbows tucked to his sides, his face going a little red with the effort, but he was doing it. Lifting, and balancing, someone who weighed almost as much as he did. Not only that, he was holding that weight steady with just his hands and wrists.

"Think you can do the last bit?" I asked Issei.

He considered, then took in a huge breath of air through his nose, "OrrrrrrrrrYAAAAAAAA!" He exclaimed, not just lifting Rias over his head, but letting her go and getting his palms under her shoes, leaving her airborne for a split second. Rias, to her credit, kept her balance as well, trusting her pawn not to drop her.

Asia commented quietly, as she clapped softly, "If you had to rescue a kitten from a tree, you could."

"Need help? I asked Issei, who was looking up, though I could tell it was only partially because it was a really good view.

"Yes." He admitted, his arms starting to quiver a little.

"Crouch slowly." I said. I held up my hand to Rias, and as the boy lowered himself, Rias took my hand and hopped off, landing easily. "Not bad. Kept your balance, and managed to get..." I put my hands on Rias's hips, and lifted her off the ground, then put her back down, "Almost your own weight off the ground on the first go." I looked to Rias, "I understand you want him to be stronger, and that's fine. But too much of one thing becomes pointless. I'm training him to be a fighter, not a circus strongman."

She frowned at me, but nodded, "Very well." She looked to Asia, "I've found a place for you to stay, I think. If you'll come with me and Issei after our training?"

"Yes, President." Asia replied, "Um, am I going to be training too?"

"Yes." Rias and I said at the same time.

"You had something for Issei first?" I said to Asia, who got a thermos from a small handbag that was covered in panda faces, "I'll assess Asia, if you want to run Issei around the block?" I put a hand on her arm as she nodded and started to turn away, "Trust me. You are paying me to train them, so, let me train them. I have yet to have one of my Familia die due to lack of training, and I intend to keep that record for anyone I teach."

"Very well." She smiled slightly, "Issei? You heard Kodori-Sensei. Once around the block."

"Twice." I said, "Full speed for the last half block."

"Yes President, Kodori-Sensei!" Issei replied, handing back the thermos Asia had given him, and exiting the park while Rias got on a bike that was leaning against a tree.

"Okay Asia." I looked to her, "Lets try some stretching."

* * *

My assessment of Asia could be summed up in three words, 'adorable cream puff'. She had practically no physical ability to speak of, her flexibility was terrible, and she had no stamina. However, she had that little spark of determination to improve herself.

By Hestia's little blue ribbons, I missed my wife.

So, once I made sure she was really willing to train seriously, I told her to make her lunches exactly like Issei's. Oh, and gave her a hug. I couldn't help it, and she didn't seem to mind. It was about then when Rias and Issei returned, and the three of them left together, leaving me to return to the school alone.

However, there were now people out. Being around 7:30AM or so.

I was sure I got a few looks, as I walked, hands in my armoured coat pockets, the bottom of my coat looking like it was lined with fur, as my tails tried to hide without making me look like I was wearing a padded suit. I could have been more stealthy, or maybe ran back, but...

I couldn't. The random people on the streets and sidewalks, as I got closer to the school, reminded me of Orario. It made me feel... normal. Like I was on my way home, or to the dungeon, just minding my own business as part of the crowd. I reminded me of, and eased, my homesickness.

It also made me stick out like an ink mark on a white page. Wearing all black, while walking among a bunch of uniform clad students.

"Kodori-Sensei?" A voice called out to me, derailing my thoughts. Turning, I saw Saji, walking with a couple of other boys. "This is a surprise."

"You know her?" One of the others asked.

"Wow, she's pretty tall too. I thought you only had eyes for mmph!"

Saji quickly wrapped an arm around the other boy's head, clapping a hand over his mouth. "Ease off, she's just a regular at the store." He let the other boy go, "I thought you were only a night person though?"

"Early morning jog with Issei." I said, "I'm just heading back. Got things to do." I tried to keep my face shaded by my hood, since the other two boys were trying to get a better look at me, without actually looking like they were.

Saji nodded, and looped an arm around the other two, "Lets leave her be. And stop trying to peek, she's a bit shy." He winked at me while half wrestling the other two, "If you take a right here, you can go around most of the traffic and get to the old building faster."

"Thanks." I replied, spotting the path he mentioned. As I turned, I took out my phone and flipped it open, then closed, meeting his eyes for a moment. He nodded back and gave me a wide smile, before letting the other two go, and getting wrestled back in return.

"Hey don't mess up the hair!" He complained.

"First the President, now a mysterious woman? How many are you gonna go after?" Complained one.

"At least he isn't like that Issei guy..." Said the other.

* * *

I went back to my room first, mostly because I had more cookies to bake, as well as get lunches ready, bottle more milk, and grab my 'idea book'. After doing all that, and changing into something less 'armour' and more 'workshop', I went to said workshop, humming something from the apparently non-existent vocaloids. Ironically, it was 'the disappearance of Hatsune Miku'.

Just as I was setting up, around 9:00am, I heard a heavy wing beat, a lighter one, then a "Hup!" as a pair of feet landed just outside the garage door. "Hello?" It was Mittelt.

"Oh? This is a surprise." I said, as she stopped just outside the garage door, "Please, enter." and she did, stepping inside.

Her wings slipped back into her as she did. She looked pretty good in her new outfit, a matching uniform to Cime, only, of course, much smaller, since she herself was a tiny person. She also had a backpack on, the straps over her shoulders and belted around the waist too, "Why is it surprising? You ordered some stuff, so I brought stuff." She was sounding much better too, not angry, like the first two times we met, or sad, like the last time. She undid the buckle at her hips, and took off the backpack, "Lets see..."

I waited, and watched with interest, as she took off the pack. It was a pretty big bag, for someone with wings, but I suppose being a fallen angel and now a devil gave her the strength for it. "Water? Cookie? Muffin?" I asked.

"Business first." She said, "This is my first job... ever. Now that I think about it..."

I nodded, and waited, as she pulled out a small box, and a bento box. The first, she handed to me along with a clipboard and paper. I signed the paper, and accepted the box, a very light one for its size. The bento box, the same one I gave Cime, was put next to the fridge, so I wouldn't forget it on my way out. Applying my thumbnail to the tape, I opened the box.

"Aha, my safety glasses." A box of ten, they were plastic, but professional grade. At least, I was hoping they were. It would suck to have to mix up some 'clear all' with only partial, or no, vision. "Excellent."

"I hope you continue to use our services." Mittelt said professionally, then paused, stretched her arms over her head, making her spine pop a few times, then relaxed with a sigh. "There, business done... Did you say muffins?"

"I did." I replied, putting the box of glasses by the door, and putting on a pair myself. "I hope Cime isn't being too rough with you?"

"He's..." She sighed, "Look, you have no idea how old, or how long I've been at war with devils." Her sigh actually sounded ancient. Like the dungeon breathing. "For a while, before I got sick of taking orders from those, literally, holier than thou, angels, Cime, and all the others like him, were 'the enemy'. It was just... how things were."

I nodded, "I've got a similar situation back home." I said.

She looked at me sharply, as if to refute my statement, but she paused, "Really?"

I nodded, but offered her a muffin from the fridge, and a bottle of water, "Yes. You eat that, and I'll tell you the short form."

"If its anything like your cookies..." She smiled, the gloom over her face breaking for a moment.

So, I told her, in short form, the history of Orario. Not much about the place, or the gods, but just 'the dungeon' and 'the people', and the 'war' that was just... always there. Then, I told her about the Xenos, and how a thousand years of history, of how monsters were 'the enemy', was now the biggest barrier for the Xenos to be a 'people' and not a 'target'.

"Wow..." She said, "You're... really strange you know." She licked her fingers clean, "You really do have an idea of what its like... For a mortal, its just... odd." I shrugged, and motioned for her to continue. "Well... Fighting has been almost all I knew. But then it stopped. The great war finally had an ending."

"An ending?"

She laughed bitterly, "Yes. And guess what? No one won. The angels are nearly gone. The devils are nearly gone. And the Fallen are nearly gone. All that fighting, and no one wins." Again, that heavy sigh, "But many of us just couldn't put it down. Even with the leaders of all three factions trying to ask for a ceasefire. Or for some, especially because of it."

"It's hard to forget a history of violence." I nodded.

"It's even worse, when some don't want to."

"So the war ended because there was almost no one left to fight it. And the ones who wanted to keep fighting, have no support from the leaders?" I asked, knowing some of this from talking with Rias.

"Basically." She nodded, "Now that... well, now that you scared the fight out of me..." She looked at me, and I handed her a cookie, "Thanks for not killing me."

"I kill monsters." I said flatly, making her flinch and almost drop the cookie, "But monsters don't surrender or ask for mercy."

"heh... okay." She nibbled the cookie, "I really was a monster. I mean, Freed and I had a competition once... No, you don't need to know. But be careful of him. For a human, he's a genius. I've seen him pick up a plastic butter knife and hack someone apart with it."

I thought about the logistics of that, and shook my head, "I'll remember that, next time I see him." I looked at the time, "You're not still on the clock are you?"

"Technically, yes. But you were my only delivery today."

"Oh. Well, do you have a moment to look at something then?" I went to the pile of exorcist equipment, and quickly dismantled one of the lightsabres. "I'm trying to get a handle on what makes these tick. And if I can figure out this little cube, I think I'll be able to do other stuff with it."

"Oh! Sure, I can help with that." She paused, then grinned, "Fu fu... Except, it will cost you. I am a devil now, after all."

"Very well." I replied, my eyes widening, ears twitching forward, "Lets talk price."

* * *

In the end, it cost me an I.O.U. For a scarf. Yes, a scarf. Apparently her new uniform was only so warm, when flying, and once she took a look at some of my 'projects on the go' and heard of my gift for making things, she asked for a scarf. And gloves, if I could.

Silly question, of course I could.

But in return, she'd broken down, translated, and explained the little runic cube. Using her information, and a few google searches, I was well on the way to devising my own version of the cube. It would take a little time to really get it right, but I could already think of dozens of ways I could implement an energy field that was powered by a person's will. I just hoped I wouldn't have to replace too many goggles.

Who was I kidding? I'd need lots more before it was really done.

Lunch was fast approaching, and I was visited by Issei, looking a little... off.

"You can't be that hungry, can you?" I asked, putting his bento on the workbench beside me.

"Well, you know how this morning..." A pause as he sat down heavily, resting his chin on the workbench as his arms dangled, "The President, Asia-chan and I left together?"

"I was there, yes. Oh here." I put a pair of chopsticks on top of the bento.

"Thank you for the meal." He said, straightening up and popping the lid off, "Well, Asia is staying at my place now, in our spare room."

I gave him, the raised eyebrow.

"I know, right? I mean, its amazing she's staying at my place. She's just so adorable and..." He paused as my raised eyebrow twitched, "Yes Sensei, focus." He took a breath, "My parents agreed to it really fast. And while the President was smiling about it, she looked... a little sad? I dunno." He dug into his lunch, surprising me by not being a 'shovel everything in' person.

"I wonder if Rias used a little magic or something. I mean, sure, Asia brings light to any room she's in, but you're a teen aged boy, who is obviously into the opposite sex, and inviting an adorable girl into your home is kind of..." I might have been assuming a whole bunch of things here, but it didn't sound like the typical Japanese response to an extra mouth to feed.

"Well... Until I came to this school, I've been a bit... well... a lot... lame. Just your average kid, doing average things, and wanting things that are just out of reach."

Another surprise. Issei was usually upbeat. Even when flopped on the floor and gasping for air, he was still ready to keep trying. He sounded a bit down on himself now.

"My parents never really expected much of me. And they make that clear. But now, I have the President, who has been caught, sleeping naked in my bed twice now... And now Asia is living with me. And Akeno-san being someone I can just... talk to... And even Kiba, the most popular guy in school. Or Koneko-chan, who is like the school mascot... All of this amazing stuff is just... happening now." He grinned at me, a bit of his usual energy returning, "I even have someone who is stronger than the President's entire peerage, making my lunches and training me." He blinked, "Oh... Pretend you didn't hear that..."

"I am strong." I said with a shrug, "And have worked hard to become so." I scratched an ear, "You are one of the few... I won't say 'lucky' or 'unlucky' here. But you have stepped just outside the normal every day."

"And into a much larger world." He said with a laugh, "Yes Obi-wan, I understand."

"Do you though? I mean, in the last week, I've met a dozen or so Devils, exorcists, people with sacred gear, fallen angels... And I'm already from a place with Elves, Dwarves, Gods, Goddesses..." I couldn't resist the urge to ruffle his hair, "It's only been a week or so. You'll adapt."

"Hey quit it..." He ducked under my hand, "You're right. Don't worry, I'll get stronger, and learn more, and protect everyone!" He paused, "Oh, I should hurry and eat this... Next class is soon."

Now he was the 'shovel it all in' person.

* * *

The exorcist handguns were... odd. They seemed to work on the same principal as the swords. Personal energy in, convert, holy energy out. Except... There seemed to be a middle step that I couldn't quite grasp. And being unable to use weapons, meant the best I could do without someone firing it for me, was guess. Though, with Mittelt's help, and more goggle searches, now that I knew what to look for, I saw there was another set of enchantments, a little string of runes carved into and along the barrel. Tricky work, since it was some of it was actually inside the barrel, not just on the outside. But that's what I was here to figure out.

* * *

"My my... What happened to your hand?" Rias visited me in the workshop, about a half hour before I was suppose to meet Issei for his training. I was currently, one handed, trying to chisel my left hand out of a block of melted metal. It was tricky, using one of my tails to hold the chisel while tapping the hammer against it with my right hand.

"I asked myself, 'what's the worst that could happen' and fired one of the exorcist pistols." I paused my work, "It literally melted in my hand, and encased it like this."

"You're strong enough, why not just break free?"

"Well, I could just smash my hand against something, turning it into a weapon, and thus dissolving it. I'll show you." I waved her over, "See this bit here? And this one here?"

She nodded, patting one of my tails when it perched on her arm, before shooing it away.

"They are part of the enchantment that makes it 'ranged'. It survived the melting, and that makes it noteworthy. Say, could you hold this? I have to be careful, cause if I hit my skin with the end of the chisel, I'll lose the chisel."

Once I had a steady hand holding the chisel, it took about a minute to loosen my captured hand enough to slip out of it. "I take it you've made progress then?"

"I have made a pact with another devil, and must make them a scarf for the information." I said, wondering what her reaction would be.

She was a little surprised, but only a little, "And here I am, only paying you room and board, to keep you on retainer."

"And food. Don't forget that. Cookie?" I offered, putting the slagged bit of metal aside.

"Tempting, but no, I will wait until our meeting later." She frowned, "I'm curious, why didn't you just put your hand into the forge? You're immune to fire, aren't you?"

"That would have slagged the metal entirely, and putting magically charged stuff into a fire can be... really bad. Not so bad with a coal forge, since you just have bits of coal everywhere. But a gas one?"

"Good point. Thank you for not blowing up my clubhouse." She laughed quietly, then asked, face going serious again, "Now the reason I'm here... Why was that fallen angel here?"

"She's an employee of the devil delivery service now, and under the aegis of her employer." I replied, "And, she's had a rather humbling experience, and would like to come back inside now that she's no longer a murdering psychopath."

She looked stunned, then said, "Was that... a joke? Hm, so you do have a sense of humour."

"If you weren't so elegant looking all the time, I'd ruffle your hair. Now, as the elder here, you have class, and I have work."

"Yes Sensei." She smiled, "See you at the club room."

* * *

April 12. I'd been here nine days. Nine days away from my home and family. Nine days under the protection of an actual devil. Kiba said I had odd luck, and he was right. Was I doing enough? Asking Rias for help on finding out what had happened? Was there anyone else I could ask? Cime? Maybe, but him getting involved might mean him exposing himself. He was a major devil, and probably in hiding for a very good reason, considering there were only three major devil houses left.

And while I was only just barely able to contact home, I wasn't idle in my other pursuits. In the two days since meeting and rescuing Asia, I'd furthered my understanding of enchanting by leaps and bounds. Asfi, the second greatest enchanter in Orario, had commented once, that I was a good copycat. Once I figured out something, I could replicate it in my own fashion. But, I wasn't very good at innovation.

She was right too, I admit. Since I anchored almost all of my enchanting with 'ko-steel', I needed a good example before thinking it could even be done. I had to break that habit somehow.

A little buzz from my phone halted my thoughts, and I turned off the small belt sander before flipping open my phone and reading the text.

Food Vendor: We three have free time after school.

Fox: I should have time. Place?

Food Vendor: (image) It's not far, and secluded.

Fox: Done. If there's a problem, I'll text.

Food Vendor: I'll remind President that you are owed a lesson.

Fox: Cookie for you.

No further texts followed, so I closed the phone and went back to my little project.

* * *

"You're ready for a live target, I think." I said to Issei after he'd warmed up, taken off the weighted suit, and done two three minute rounds with the heavy bag. He'd worked up a good sweat, but was only breathing a little heavily. So much progress in the few day's I'd trained him.

"Yes Sensei." He replied, hopping back from the punching bag and lowering his guard.

"Can I stop stretching now?" Asia asked from the corner, dressed in a green track suit and looking a little wilted, as she continued her leg stretches while sitting on the floor.

"Yes." I replied, "I want you to pick up the two little weights there, and do some squats." I pointed to a pair of two pound dumbbells. "Set of ten, sixty second rest, repeat twice more. No rush."

"Yes Sensei." She replied, getting up slowly from the floor.

"Eyes front Issei." I said, watching the boy's face as it slowly went from 'serious' to 'thinking about girl showering after sweating'. "Now, I want you to attack as best you can. Every time you make a mistake, I will attack. Nothing fancy unless you know you can keep your balance and breathing in check."

He nodded, took a deep breath, and called out his sacred gear. Left hand becoming a gauntlet of red and gold steel, the large blue gem on the back spoke instantly, **"BOOST!"**

I felt a little swell of pride, seeing him do something he had trouble doing yesterday, so easily now.

What followed, was him trying his very best to hit me. He kept his guard up, his balance solid, and got back up every time I caught him doing something wrong, and flipped him onto his back.

"You're relying too much on that hand." I said, letting the red gauntlet pass by, before grabbing his arm just above the protective barbs on his forearm, and flipping him onto his back again. The air in his lungs whooshed out of him, but he rolled up, onto his feet, took a step forward and away from me, turned sharply, and caught his breath again while keeping his arms up. "It won't hurt me, so why not use it for defence? Remember when you punched the wall and not me just a little while ago?"

He didn't reply, but nodded, still getting his breath back.

"Good." I glanced over to Asia, "Five push ups, three sets. When you've caught your breath."

"Y...es." Poor girl.

Issei stepped in again, leading in with a right this time, then a left. Standard one-two. After a few more punches, he overextended just a little, and I returned with a punch of my own. This time however, instead of hopping back, he hopped forward, meeting my first with his left forearm. The sound was like punching a steel plate, and to me, felt about the same too. The only problem was I was much stronger, even holding back. He staggered back, but I didn't press the attack, instead nodding, "Now you're getting it. Blocking is not 'doing'. If you are going to block, punish them for it." I made a show of shaking out my hand, "Had that been some one of your level, they might have broken a finger, or even their wrist. If you had angled your arm a little, and caught my fingers against those fins, I might be bleeding now." I looked at the time, grabbing a pair of hand wraps for myself and quickly applying them to my hands.

"I think I understand." He replied.

"Have you noticed, that you've been fighting under your first 'boost' for almost ten minutes now?" I clenched my fists, testing the wraps.

"I..." He looked at his hand, the gem on it actually saying 'Boost I'. "I have! I was wondering why I was moving so fast."

"We have about five minutes before it's time to clean up." I said, looking again to Asia, "Five pound weights, set of ten curls. Three sets."

She made a little pouting noise, but got the weights.

"So, do you think you can last that five minutes?" I asked Issei, setting the little timer.

He raised his hands up again, pulling in a noisy breath through his nose. **"BOOST!"**

Even under the second level boost, he kept his form simple, balanced, and as most people back in Orario would call it 'boring'. Except, now when I attacked back, he tried to either dodge, or meet my fist with his gauntlet. He wasn't very good at it, but I could easily imagine him catching someone off guard and breaking their hand or something. He was learning to use his 'natural' advantage to its full effect, not just as a weapon, but a shield, since it was much harder than his bare skin.

About four minutes in, he frowned. I could see he was starting to waver, his body just not able to keep up the energy, but instead of backing down, or even slowing down, he started to press forward. He surprised me with a sudden attempt to elbow me, instead of punch, and I actually missed a block. The attack fell short, whiffing through the air, but he grinned.

And thirty seconds before the buzzer... **"BOOST!"**

I honestly forgot to punish him for his next three big mistakes. The first, was losing his breath. He was tired already, and I could see he was pushing for a last ditch effort. Second, was he was losing his form. His strikes getting wild and sloppy. Last, was his balance. Loss of form being the cause. But he was, at this point, almost as fast as Kiba, before I told the knight to go 'all out'.

When the buzzer finally went off, he threw one last attack. His left elbow hissed towards my middle, the air howling between the sharp fins on the sides of his bracer. My hand wraps, at this point, had been pretty cut up, but when I stopped it with my open palms, the fabric finally gave up, and exploded into shreds.

Then, he lost the strength to stand, slumping to the floor, being held up by my unbreakable grip on his forearm.

"Issei-san!" Asia called out, pausing her curls and looking like she was about to run over.

"Don't drop those." I said, stopping Asia as I helped Issei to his knees. "That was pretty impressive." I said, holding him by a shoulder so he wouldn't flop sideways.

"I... You said I was... Relying on it too much." He huffed, "But... It's like a trump, right? Like your magic."

Yes, pride, I was feeling it. "You're learning." I ruffled his hair, "Gonna have to increase your jogging times though."

"But I'm getting stronger." He said, grinning, "Right?"

"Don't push yourself too hard." I said, ruffling his hair again, "But yes, you are getting stronger. Now, when you can feel your knees again, hit the shower. Asia? You can use mine."

"Yes Sensei."

* * *

"Well well." Rias raised an eyebrow at the three of us as we entered, "At least you let them get cleaned up." She looked at me as I remained standing while the other two sat down, "Not going to join us? I have exciting news."

"Other business." I replied, "But." I put a little container of cookies on the table, "What news?"

"Well, Asia is making her debut as a devil tonight, with her first summons." Rias replied with a pleased expression. "Not even three days, and you're already getting a request."

"Already?" Issei sounded shocked, "But... What if she gets a request for something..."

I couldn't help but facepalm, but I had to admit, I was curious. I mean, a succubus was a type of devil, wasn't it?

"She's so kind and gentle! If some one were to request that kind of thing..."

"Issei, calm down." Rias said with a sigh, "We have a special division for those requests."

"But..."

"Don't worry. I've no requests tonight." Kiba said, "If the President would allow me?"

"I could..."

"Issei, you have a request as well." Rias smiled, "Be sure to make a pact this time." She leaned over and put a hand on his leg, just above the knee.

"Yes President!" Instantly back on track, Issei agreed.

"Now Asia, you remember how to do this?" Rias asked.

"I'll do my best!" She said, doing a pretty good impression of 'Issei's determined pose' little fist clenched in front of her. "Ow... arms are a little sore."

"I'll help you with that later, Asia." I said.

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Kodori."

Akeno, silent up to now, save for handing people teacups and occasionally 'fu fu'ing at Issei's comments, moved over to the clear patch of flood, "Shall we get started then?"

"That reminds me. Asia?" Rias stood and took Asia's hand, "This will let you use the teleport circle's return function..."

"Wish I could use the return function." Issei mumbled, "Kodori-Sensei? Can you help me get there again?" He took another cookie, his fourth and last, "The jog home will do me good, right?"

"Sure." I nodded.

* * *

Following the little map Saji had sent me brought me to a clearing in a forest near the school. It wasn't very big, but the ground had been stomped flat by many shoes, and was isolated by the surrounding forest. There was also a slight tingle of magic in the air, making me think of the teleport circle in the ORC. Sitting on a stump, or leaning against trees, were three people. One, I knew instantly, that not quite tamed head of blond hair belonging to Saji. The other two though, one a tallish girl with short blue hair, a lean build and handsome face, and the other, a shorter girl with longer reddish hair, and a smile that seemed to just naturally be there. The three of them looked up at me as I entered the clearing.

"Evening, Saji." I greeted him, "I take it these two are... Hello?"

The shorter girl, on seeing me, had walked right up to me and started looking at me like some kind of weird owl. Leaning this way and that to take me in at different angles. "Wow! A kitsune? Six tails! I've only ever seen a two tailed one! And you're so tall! And those eyes!"

"Easy easy Tomoe." Saji said, taking hold of the girl's shoulders and dragging her backwards, her heels scraping against the ground. "Introduce yourself properly first."

"Oh!" The girl shed her excited demeanour for a moment, saying, "I'm Tomoe Meguri, pleased to meet you." She bowed formally, and I returned it. "I'm a knight of the Sitri peerage.

"You too." Saji said to the other one, who was just standing up straight from leaning on a tree.

"Tsubasa Yura." She bowed as well, "Rook of the Sitri peerage. Thank you for your time."

"Kodori Haruhime." I said, "But please, call me Kodori." I looked the three of them over, spotting all of the little things one looks for in a fellow fighter. The three of them had varying degrees of 'markers'. Saji was confident, and while still a teenager, he looked pretty solid. Tomeo had a lot of energy, but her feet, ankles and knees were bent just so, looking ready to move in any direction. Tsubasa seemed the most experienced, her weight more on the balls of her feet, her lean figure relaxed in the same way someone who is expecting trouble would be. Her hands were the most noticeable for me though. The first two knuckles of both her hands were built up much like mine.

"Lady Sona says you are here to teach us?" Tsubasa asked.

I nodded, "That's right. But first, let's see where you're all at." I bounced a couple of times on the balls of my feet, and raised my hands, "First volunteer?"

* * *

 **Notes!**

So now that I've worked out (with the help of a couple of my readers, you know who you are, and you are awesome.) the date of the story (something I couldn't do in Danmachi, as they didn't seem to have a calendar) I can progress accordingly. Huzzah!

Anyhow, 5 days, etc etc.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Before we get started." Saji said, "Ladies?" He turned to the other two, who nodded.

As before, with the fallen angels, the air around me went still, the magic seemed to go stagnant, and the just after sunset sky went a uniform red. "I've been meaning to ask. What exactly is this?" I asked, not dropping my guard, but looking around.

"Commonly called a 'barrier' it is a way to keep normal people from seeing 'the hidden war' between the three factions." Tsubasa explained, "The damage here, is not carried over into reality, and it offers privacy for things such as this."

"It's the same thing we used with your little match with Kiba." Saji said. "Since the Sitri peerage is responsible for the protection of the school, the home base of both ours and the Gremory houses in the city, we can put one in place over the school grounds when ever we want."

"It ussssually takes more of us, and the President, to do it, but this is a tiny area, and one of the focus points of the big barrier for the school." Tomoe said.

"Hm, how big an area?" I was curious now, "I mean, the wind has stopped, the magic in the air seems... still. Will we run out of air or something?"

"Nah, not unless we spend a while in here. Trees still work, and there is a just a little airflow. But otherwise..." He picked up a rock, and threw it away, towards where I'd entered. It bounced off the the air as if it had hit a wall. "Aside from that, nothing in, nothing out."

"Good to know." I said, focusing again and looking forward. "So, again, first volunteer?"

* * *

I was right on the money when it came to guessing 'order of experience'. Saji was, as a fighter, unskilled, but not clumsy, like Issei was. I was sure, even without his devil status, he could hold his own against anyone his age. He took his defeat with grace, already knowing I was strong.

While he knelt at the edge of the clearing, dusting off his clothes, Tomoe stepped up, a wooden katana in hand. She was good with it, using a style I didn't know, but a style none the less, telling me she wasn't 'self taught' like many of the adventurers in Orario. She was fast too, and her footwork was quite good, very close to Kiba's level. I let her run me around the clearing, weaving and ducking around her swings.

She accepted her loss when I side-stepped a perfect overhand swing, and hip-checked her, sweeping a hand out to take her sword away as she fell over.

"Owie." She said, rubbing her hip, "No fair! Using your adult charms like that!"

I gave her a raised eyebrow, and said, completely dead-pan, "If I wanted to do that, I'd have suffocated you."

Saji laughed, Tsubasa hid her mouth with a hand, while Tomoe continued to pout, even as she accepted her sword back.

Tsubasa was waiting for me when I turned around, "Why are you holding back?" She asked me, her stance solid, both fists held low, ready to strike at the body or face, or protect the body.

"This is training, and you have school in the morning." I replied. "Even if you are all stronger and tougher than a normal person. Just bring your best, and I'll take it from there."

"She asked for it." Saji mumbled behind me, "I'm going to move over here..."

"Me too." Tomoe said, the two of them getting behind solid looking trees and peeking around them to watch.

Intrigued, I looked back to Tsubasa, "Any time."

From what I understood of the 'Rook' she would be much tougher, and much stronger than her fellow pieces. That was fine. I wasn't expecting her to fight how she did though.

It was like a younger version of myself. A plain, solid, no-nonsense style that was made for 'getting it done'. No fancy jumps, no funny noises, no taunts, no embellishments. Every punch and kick she threw was aimed at centre mass, and every time she missed, she was quick to pull her limb back to keep me from grabbing it. I could see why the other two were hiding behind a tree. Had I not been able to keep up, the power behind her strikes would have sent me flying.

After a couple minutes of her attacking, I stopped backing up, and took a half step forward as she withdrew her fist. Suddenly at 'elbow' range, and unable to get away from me as I kept stepping forward, she changed her style, using the backs of her fists and elbows to try and strike at me and push me away.

I don't often 'play' with my opponents, monster or human. But this was by far my favourite 'combat trick'. Trapping, or 'sticky hands', as taught to me by Takemikazuchi Himself, was a quick rapid set of blocks and strikes. Each motion halted your opponent's strike, while attacking at the same time. Stop an elbow with your palm while bringing your own towards their face. Stop a punch with your forearm, attempt to grab their shirt or shoulder. The entire purpose was to dig your way through their strikes and blocks, and finally 'trap' them. Be it by tucking one or both of their arms under yours, or taking hold of their shirt or throat with one or both hands.

Once I had one of her arms under mine, I put my other hand on her shoulder, thumb touching her throat.

"I yield." She said, blushing a little.

Of course, for me to do this, we were basically pressed together. Being a little shorter than me, I could have 'used my charms' to suffocate her, if I wanted. The poor girl was tall, but boyish in build. Unable to resist, I let her arm go, but ruffled her hair. "I'm impressed." I said to her, "All three of you, actually."

The other two were blinking in surprise, "But we lost... Couldn't even lay a finger on you." Saji said, "Well except Tsubasa. "You're the first person to beat her since I've known her."

"Heh heh, who's all embarrassed?" Tomoe asked, giving Tsubasa a friendly elbow.

"Well, Saji, you're obviously untrained, but not 'unskilled'." I said with a shrug, "Better than Issei for sure, but he's really motivated."

"I did take four pawns to be turned into a devil." He grinned.

"You've had some training, but just need more live practise." I said to Tomoe, "And focus, stop teasing the poor girl."

Tomoe had gotten behind Tsubasa and was in the process of groping the girl's nearly flat chest. Tsubasa was pouting and trying to wiggle free. The two of them stopped when I did my best 'Ahem'. "Yes Sensei." the energetic red-head said, stepping away from the rook.

"And you... You just need polish, and variety. Actually, the three of you do."

"Variety?" the rook ran a hand through her short hair, getting it back into that perfect 'just out of the face' look.

"The biggest stumbling block for most fighters, is lack of variety. If all you do is practise, you'll never get used to the real thing. If all you do is fight one person, you'll be at a loss when facing a new style." I pointed at her, "You were doing good, until I switched styles. You adapted, but too slow." I rubbed my chin, then scratched an ear, "Mixed sparring. That's what you need. Shame there aren't more people though..."

"More people? Well... There is the Gremory peerage." Saji suggested, "But, technically, we're rivals. We might have to fight each other one day."

"I'll bring it up, as an impartial third party, who is training people of both groups." I said, "One of the reasons I'm as good as I am, is the variety of things I have fought against. Swords, daggers, spears, claws, teeth, axes, giant clubs, fire breathing..." I was running out of fingers, "Bare hands, great swords, attack magic, status effects, poison, spirit animals, extreme fear..." My golden tail was the only one left now, "Oh, and arrows." I rubbed my ribs, where one particular arrow had nearly punctured a lung, "So yes. I'll talk to Rias."

"I wonder if the two of them will agree?" Tomoe asked.

"I would like to learn more." Tsubasa admitted.

"I'll tell the Sona-san you want to talk to her then?" Saji asked.

I nodded, "Doesn't mean we can't do a little more now though." I looked up at the sky, "What time is it anyhow?"

"Same time it is 'outside'," Saji said, flipping open a cellphone. "Ladies?"

"I've done my homework." Tsubasa said.

"Can you help me with mine later Tsuba-chan?" Tomoe asked.

"Sona-san will be disappointed if your marks slip." Saji admonished, Tomoe sticking her tongue out at him. "Another hour then?"

"Very well." I said.

* * *

I finish my dinner, and, despite apparently having room service, I made sure to do my dishes. Just as I was putting my cutlery in the rack to dry, there was a little tap at my door. Only one person I could think of would have a knock that sounded like that.

"Asia." I said, opening the door, the adorable ex-nun looking at me with a little surprise. "What? You knock on my door the same way you speak, all tiny and polite."

"Am I really that predictable?" She looked a little tired, but her smile was just as bright as ever.

"In your case, I'd call it 'consistent'. Come in, I was just cleaning up after my dinner." I stepped aside for her, "How did your summons go?"

"Very well." She said, entering, "I was glad Kiba was there. I was much less nervous with him being close by."

"He does seem to be dependable." I nodded, "Now, what brings you by?"

"Well, you said you would help me with my sore muscles?"

"I did say that." I nodded. "Let me get some towels."

* * *

About a half hour later, there was a knock at my door. This one sounded more assertive.

"Issei?" I guessed as I opened the door. "Oh, and Rias. Evening."

"You wouldn't happen to know where Asia is? She left the ORC after coming back and... Oh." Issei leaned over a little, and spotted Asia on my living room floor. "Why is she on the floor?"

"i feel so good." Asia mumbled.

"Gave her a massage." I replied.

"i can't move."

"Oh my. You didn't break my new bishop, did you?" Rias asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hardly. Remember, the training I'm used to is far heavier. I've gotten really good at massages." I stepped aside, "I suppose, since she lives with Issei now, she has to go home."

"sorry but my body is sleeping already."

"That's right." Rias said, giggling, "I might ask you to do that to me some time." She looked to Issei, "If you would collect your new housemate?"

Being good at 'the back rub' and not wanting to make Asia uncomfortable at all, which would defeat the purpose of the back rub, she was still clothed. The only thing she wasn't wearing, were her shoes and socks. "Lower back stiffness?" I asked Rias, without a hint of sarcasm, "Ha-chan got that a lot, until she started really working out with the rest of us." I held up a hand before she could reply, "Issei, no peeking." Asia was wearing the 'long skirt' version of the school uniform, but Issei was... Issei. And Asia was pretty much immobile.

"damn... I mean, yes Sensei." The boy collected Asia off the floor, the former nun almost like liquid in his arms.

"Sorry, Issei-san." Asia said as he carried 'princess style' back to the door. Helpfully, I picked up her shoes and socks and hung them off of a couple of Issei's fingers.

"Thanks to Kodori-Sensei's training, you're almost weightless. He replied with a grin.

"Take her straight home Issei." Rias said.

"Yes President." He replied sincerely. "See you tomorrow morning?"

Rias nodded to me, and I replied, "It is now part of your training routine."

The two left, Issei quietly chatting to Asia, while Rias stayed in my room, closing my door behind her.

"New business?" I asked.

"How's he doing?" She asked seriously.

"It's been... less than a week? But he's progressing very fast." Something seemed a little off about her tonight. I'd have called it 'female intuition' but... "His gear is quite interesting."

"He's used it? In the training room?"

"Yes. It burns out his stamina very fast. But in only two sessions, he's managed to get a toe-hold on 'super human' combat. I wouldn't tell him to rely on it, but damn is he determined to improve."

We went to the 'living room', and she started pacing back and forth, "I've done a little research on it. It isn't 'twice critical', like the Fallen, and even I first thought. It's something much more than that, and it explained why he was worth eight pawns."

"I'll bite."

"I thought you were married?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm gentle don't worry."

She giggled, relaxing a little, "The sacred gear he has, is actually the re-incarnated form of a great dragon. A Longinus class sacred gear, that can be powerful enough to slay a god."

I blinked, "Wait, seriously?"

"Yes. He used his Boost in the church, giving me the first hint. After looking into it, I found out some of the rest. It doubles his power, and can keep doubling it. His base physical ability limits what he can do now, but his emotional state can extend that limit a little." She explained, "It's dangerous though."

"Yes, I've seen that. I was much the same way, when I was learning my own magic." I replied, "And he's gotten close to Kiba's speed. For about thirty seconds. Then he pretty much passed out."

"I see..." She tapped her chin, then shook her head, "Keep up with his training then."

"It's what you're paying me for." I replied. "Tomorrow I'll have something for Akeno. Remind me about it if I forget."

She nodded, then looked at the time, "Now, back to the first topic..."

* * *

A firm knock on my door a half hour later, revealed Koneko, this time dressed in a fuzzy pyjama one piece. Looking sleepy, and adorable, she asked quietly, "Is the President here?"

"i feel so gooooood." Rias said from the pile of towels on the floor.

I stepped aside, letting Koneko in. Wordlessly, she shuffled past me, stood over Rias, knelt down, rolled her over gently, picked up the much taller woman like she weighed nothing, then walked back towards the door. Helpfully, I put Rias's socks and shoes on the red-head's stomach as she too was 'princess carried' out of the room.

"See you tomorrow." I said as they left.

"Hm." Koneko replied.

"i wish I could keep her..." Mumbled Rias, one arm dangling limply.

* * *

Wednesday, April 13. I woke up, as usual, and got right into my morning routine. Only doing light stretching, instead of my entire routine, I did everything else as I had been. Milk, cookies, breakfast, a quick tail brushing... No, just a little for now. More later I promise! No you can't have ice cream, you're a tail! Put that brush down! I'll ask Asia to brush you all later! ... I got my coat on, put the hood up, and locked the door behind me.

* * *

"You know, if this never happened to me, I'd never have considered this." Issei said between breaths as he, Asia and I jogged around the block.

Asia was huffing just a little behind us, and didn't comment, but I said "Getting up early and actually working on self improvement?"

"Yeah." He replied, "But, the President is putting her trust in me. And I have people who want to rely on me as well." He glanced behind us, and stopped, raising his fists up and facing me.

Asia was out of steam, so Issei and I did some light sparring while she recovered. I wasn't pushing Issei this early in the morning, so he just took aim at my open palms and used what he thought was the most direct strike. A full minute of that, and Asia was ready to jog a little longer.

"Don't worry Asia." I said, "a little while of this, and you'll be able to keep up. Unlike bedhead here, I just want you to bring your level of fitness up." We rounded the last corner, "Once that happens, then I'll teach you some basic self defence."

"Yes... sensei..." Asia gasped out.

* * *

From the morning jog, and the silent walk through the crowd of students, who, in true Japanese style, looked but didn't bother, I made my way directly to the workshop. I had Akeno's new item to polish up, and more safety goggles, in case my research with the light sabres went a little sideways.

For the spiral rod of electrum cored Ko-steel, I used some sand paper to polish it to a perfect smoothness. Then using my new knowledge, and a google search or three, I started carving runes up each of the five spiral grooves. These ones were the same for each groove. Consistency, focus, order. All things that Akeno's favorite magic was not. Free electricity crawled through the air along the easiest path. A single drop of water could re-direct an arc of lightning, while a fog cloud could disperse it entirely. At least, this was my experience with it so far. Depending on how Akeno used this, it could turn her lightning magic into much more focused blasts.

Then, maybe, my tails would forgive her, since she'd stop zapping me. I filled each of the little runes with different metal. Near the 'business' end, was silver, the best conductor of electricity. Next, copper, and closer to the base, gold. The amount used was at most a drop per rune, but I would need to order more precious metals if I were to do this again. I hoped the rod wasn't too heavy, but I suppose, if Akeno was so inclined, she could beat someone with it. It was just over a kilogram, and enchanted or not, it was hardened steel.

"Kodori-Sensei." I didn't look up from my work, that being very VERY carefully tipping over a mini crucible pot, with melted gold in it.

"Sona." I replied, "Just a moment." It must have been lunch time. She didn't seem the type to skip classes. "If I dribble this into the other runes, I'd have to melt them clean again." A tiny drop later, a second or two of hoping I didn't need to tip the rod to prevent spilling, and I looked up from my work, "Goggles on." I reminded her.

After putting on the safety goggles, she approached my work bench. "Ah, from the other day. And those runes... Repetition, perfect symmetry and alignment, a core of highly conductive metal... A focus for wild magic?"

"Gold star for you." I replied, "Just needs a couple more drops of gold, and maybe a nice box to put it in."

She smiled slightly at my praise, then, "My peerage reported to me about the training last night."

"I hope I didn't humble them too badly." I said, carefully pouring another half drop of gold.

"Not at all. Despite their collective loss, they said you treated them with respect, and a gentle hand." I could feel her breath near my ear as she leaned down to watch me work.

"Good. I wanted them to know I was capable, and willing to teach them, not embarrass them so badly they quit." Something occurred to me, and I asked, "So, Rias is called President by her peerage, and you are called President by yours. What's the difference?"

"She is president of the Occult Research Club. And I am Student Council President." She replied.

"Aha."

"So, as per our bargain, when would you like your lesson?" She asked, after, I was pleased to note, I poured the last drop of gold into the rune.

"Well, if..." I looked at the clock on the wall, "Ten minutes is enough time for something?"

"If you can demonstrate a little of what you already know, I can build a lesson on it for later." She replied, handing me a clean cloth from a small pile I had near the mini fridge.

"Okay... Hm." I wrapped up the rod, and put it carefully in the postage box I'd gotten the goggles in. "My normal magic is not a problem. But, when I do this..."

I held out a hand, took a deep breath, and slowly pushed my magic outwards. From my core, to just under my skin, then, just out of it. Not a manifestation of my 'Kodori is angry', this was a gold edged black glow, extending just out of my hand.

"Now, I've done things with this before. Once, when I was very... unstable... I shaped it into a claw. It was a heavy, graceless thing, with all the finesse of a bag of sharpened crowbars. But, I've made a weapon out of it, like the fallen angels do with their spears." Again, I focused, creating a shell mana, then filling it with my original mana, replicating the conductor's baton I had made when explaining it to Rias and her peerage.

"Interesting." She said, making to adjust her glasses before remembering she still had goggles on. "I will construct a simple lesson for you. When are you next free?"

"Well, unless there is some kind of emergency tonight, just after school closing." I said, "If I'm not asked to do something for Rias." Thinking about it, my days were getting busier. Training, making things, more training, meeting, yet more training...

"Very well." She pulled out a flip phone, "Let's exchange numbers. Send a message if you are free."

* * *

More google searching, scribbled notes, diagrams, and finally, me hammering out cubes of electrum. With the idea of 'energy conversion' from the cube, I had all kinds of application ideas. The sword application seemed to need a set amount of personal power to function. No problem for someone like me. With effort, I could overload it, but what if I changed the 'resistor' and made it so it was meant to be overloaded? Maybe I could try making a ko-steel 'battery' and put in an actual 'overload' mode. A short burst of energy to increase intensity, that was simply powered by the energy it didn't use for 'normal' mode?

All those thoughts went into the notebook, while I thought of another use for a magic energy converter. That being making my 'phone card' last longer. If I added a generic converter cube, then a resistance ring, I could slowly feed my own mana into the card, while it was calling out, and maybe, maybe, have an actual conversation with my wife.

Practise first however.

"Kodori-Sensei!" Issei called out as he entered the garage. "Oh right goggles." He stopped after a single step, put on a pair of goggles, then stepped over the yellow line to see what I was doing.

"That time already?" I asked, only glancing at him, since I was focused on etching one of two new rune cubes in front of me.

"It is." He replied, "Oh, isn't that one of those sword bits?"

"My version of it. This one is, if I did the runes right, 'fire', and this one will be, again, if I did it right, 'ice'."

"And if you don't?"

"Then this one will be 'explodes', and this one will be 'explodes'." I gently tapped the end of my chisel, putting in one final curve to a rune. I could feel, as I worked, my own magic sinking into the metal. But as I put the last touch on it, I could feel it sort of hum with a gentle subsonic noise. "Okay, now to put these in here..." I picked up both of them, one in each hand, and put them into their own little iron rings on another workbench.

"What are those?"

"Grounding rings. Before my enchanting is done and 'solidified' in the material, it might pick up stray magic if I leave it too long."

"And become 'explodes'?"

"You're catching on." I replied, unable to resist ruffling his hair, "Let me turn the lights off, oh right..." I picked up the box for Akeno, "Okay. Hope you ate your lunch."

"It wasn't as good as yours. But Asia-chan worked hard on it." He grinned, "I'm ready for what ever you have planned, Kodori-Sensei."

"Remember you said that." I replied.

* * *

"I... regret saying that." Issei said about a half hour later. He was laying flat on his back, arms out, sweating heavily, and looking a bit dazed.

"To be fair, this is usually what you start with." I helped him up, yet again. "It's usually called 'falling practise'."

"I've seen enough martial arts movies to know that." Issei replied, rubbing his hip, "owie."

"Knowing how to take a fall can mean the difference between a bruised hip, or a broken one." I said, "Or arm, or leg, or back, or neck."

"I get it I get it." Issei sighed, stretching his arms over his head, then getting back into a ready stance, "One day, I'm going to land a punch on you." He said with his usual serious determination.

"And on that day, I will treat you to ice cream." I replied, equally as serious.

* * *

"Being rough with my pawn again?" Rias asked as Issei and I entered the ORC room.

"Bruise more now, bleed less later." Issei said, quoting me after he took a less than gentle fall.

"Issei-san! I can heal you if you want..." Asia offered, standing, "You shouldn't be so rough on him." She admonished me.

"You could have healed him sooner, but you weren't at practise today." I replied, as Asia used her Twilight Healing on Issei, who looked like he wanted to hug the girl.

"Ah, she had duties after class, and had to stay a little later." Kiba replied in her defence.

I nodded to him, "What about you?" I asked.

"Unlike Issei, I don't have study hall for last class." He replied, "Though, if Issei-san isn't careful, his marks will slip."

"But English is so hard..."

" _Oh really?_ " I replied, in English.

Rias and Akeno giggled, "My my, your list of abilities seems to get longer every time there's a problem. Akeno said, "Next you'll say you're good at math."

"So long as it isn't calculus?" I shrugged.

I noticed, through all this, Koneko had been silent, but also looking at me, her face holding the most expression I'd seen from her so far. Unable to resist the look of 'hungry sad eyes', I put my container of cookies on the table.

"So, I actually have something, before we get started." I said, holding up my tail brush. "Asia, my tails request your services. In exchange, what ever stray hair you brush out of them," I held up a glass jar, "will be used towards making you something."

"Already so popular." Rias said as Asia accepted the brush. "Remember Asia..."

"Oh, yes." She pulled out a bit of paper from her skirt pocket, "Please sign here, along with the details of the service and payment."

"Speaking of, Kodori-Sensei?" Rias made a meaningful look towards Akeno.

"After I'm done writing." I replied, trying to keep it as neat as possible, as Asia drew the wire brush through one of my tails.

"Wait..." Akeno tilted her head towards Asia and I, "Is that...?"

"I hear it too." Kiba nodded.

"What is that noise?" Issei asked.

"Are you... purring?" Rias asked.

"no..." I mumbled, "you're all imagining things."

"There there." Koneko said, patting my head.

"if you do that I won't be able to sign this." I mumbled to Koneko. "have another cookie."

"Ok." She replied, removing her hand from my head, and letting me focus on making my writing readable.

After a moment of amused mostly silence, I offered the paper back to Asia, who stopped her brushing, holding up a hand to block one of other tails from latching onto her wrist, and said, "Yes, everything is in order." She smiled at me, "Thank you for your business, with the Gremory Peerage." She then went back to brushing. "Yes you are a fluffy tail."

Trying not to shiver happily, I picked up the re-used box from the table, "Akeno, this is now yours."

"Ara? A gift?" She opened the box, and took out the cloth bundle. Unwrapping it, she held the smooth spiral of Ko-steel. "A magic wand? But I already have one..."

Issei snorted his tea, and I noticed Kiba smile slightly around a cookie.

I suppose, with the knob on the end, like a police collapsible baton, it might have, maybe, looked a little naughty. But really?

"It's a focus, for your lightning magic. Since not only have you zapped me twice, you almost zapped Asia, who was protected by my tails at the time." I explained, "Don't use it in here, but, if nothing went wrong, it will channel your lightning into something much more focused."

"I do feel... oh my..." She held the rod out, and lightning curled our from her hand, over the surface of the rod, to collect on the end, like one those plasma lamps.

"Akeno." Rias said kindly, "No playing with that indoors."

She stopped, and replied, "Yes, outside is much more fun."

Only just recovered from snorting his tea, Issei did it again.

"Was there anything else you wanted to discuss, Kodori-Sensei?" Rias asked.

"Well... After meeting, and sparring with some of Sona's peerage, I was thinking of getting both groups together for training."

Rias frowned, "You do know, that we are rivals, correct?"

"I do."

"And that one day, we may challenge each other, in a rating game."

"I do."

"And you still suggest we train together, showing our strengths and weaknesses to a future opponent?"

I noticed, that Rias was choosing her words very carefully. 'opponent' and not 'enemy'. 'Rival', 'challenge'. Words that could have been exchanged with more aggressive ones.

"You want me to train your peerage. She wants me to train her peerage. You want combat experience, fine. But since there isn't, say, a dungeon with an infinite supply of monsters in it nearby..." We all turned our gazes to the perfectly cylindrical bit of dungeon that was sitting silently in the corner, "Then mixed sparring is the way to go. If I could get your three fighters in the same room to train more consistently, then sure, I could work with that. But, you're all still students."

She thought on this a moment, frowning, "You have a point, but..."

"You know, this IS a school." I scratched my nose, "Instead of sparring with weapons or the like, your two peerages could play actual games against each other. Team building, without showing off weapons or the like. Basketball? Volleyball?" I shrugged, then shivered again when Asia switched tails. They were all being very well behaved for her. "You all have special abilities, and you will not get any better with them, without practice."

"I like this idea." Kiba said, raising a hand, "I am a fan of basketball."

"Dodge ball." Koneko said, nibbling a cookie and petting a freshly groomed tail as it rested in her lap.

"That's actually another thing, now that I think about it..." It was getting a little hard to focus with all the attention my tails were getting. "Issei, I can understand, he's new. But none of Sona's peerage used their wings. Kiba didn't either when we fought. And Koneko didn't when you took down that stray devil."

"I actually have a hard time making them appear..." Issei mumbled.

"It's another ability, that in combat, can give you a huge advantage." I said. "Anyhow, something to think on."

"You bring up some good points." Rias replied, "I will talk with Sona-san." She leaned forward just a little, "Just how is her peerage?"

"Fishing for information?" I raised a eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"Well, since I didn't sign anything." I sipped my tea, nodding approval to Akeno, who smiled back at me, "Her pawn, Saji, is a little ahead of Issei. In a fight, this instant, Issei would lose. Not that Issei wouldn't make a good showing. But base ability, no sacred gear, Saji is better."

"Damn." Issei pouted.

"I would say Kiba is better than her knight Tomoe. But it would be a close call." I nodded to Kiba, "She's skilled, but Kiba has shown more variety." I looked to Koneko, "And, since I've only seen you throw a half dozen punches, I have no idea where your skill is to Tsubasa, her rook. But Tsubasa is a very solid fighter."

Rias nodded, "Hm. Koneko? I'd like you to train under Kodori-Sensei as well, when you can."

"Mm."

"I think, if you want more 'results' from my training, I'll need something better than the time Issei has during last period study hall." I looked to Kiba and Koneko, "after school, before dinner time or something."

"Very well." Rias looked to the two of them. "We will move any contract calls you have to an hour later than normal."

"Yes, President." They both answered.

"Except, not tonight." I said, all of them save Asia looking at me, "Sona has promised me a lesson. And I'd very much like to take it as soon as possible."

"Starting tomorrow then." Rias replied, "Now, lets get all of you sent out for your contracts."

* * *

Rias and Asia were the only ones left in the room after the teleport circle cooled down. Since I had contracted Asia, she was excluded from being sent out. My tails, all six of them, were perched on her in various places, either waiting their turn, or acting like a napping cat, black fur glossy.

"You've had time to make Akeno something rather interesting. What about your own project?" Rias asked.

"Well... I've had limited success. I can, in a very very small way, contact my Goddess. Basically, I pray to Her, and She gives me a sign She's heard me. I might actually try and make a Tarot of Her next."

"I am curious as to what She looks like." Rias smiled, "And your 'limited success'?"

"I was able to send a very short message home. And the second time, I got a small reply. It was faint, but..."

"Oh? Did you want a hug?" Asia said, my golden tail flopped against her chest, the end resting on her shoulder.

"It's better than nothing, and has given me some ideas for another attempt." I continued as Asia gave my tail a hug, then, when the other five slowly moved onto her lap, she hugged them too. Poor girl nearly vanished under all the floof.

"I haven't heard back from home, about anything you've mentioned. Though, news isn't exactly a fast moving thing in Hell." Rias said, "Old habits you see."

"I hate politics." I agreed. "Please, keep me informed."

"So, Asia, have you thought about what you want made?" Rias asked her bishop, as she managed to set all but my golden tail aside to be brushed.

"Um... Well... I don't know?" She replied, "I'm not sure what is appropriate." She put a little tuft of golden hair into the box I had Akeno's wand in.

"Well, I can make just about anything. I don't make weapons, simply because I can't use them myself, ever." I pondered, "Clothes, jewellery, armour... Reminds me, I have to make a scarf and gloves."

"Well, I wouldn't mind asking you to be my peerage's armourer." Rias said, "But... Asia? Why not something practical?"

"Hm... I will leave it to Kodori-Sensei." She said finally, "Yes you are all good tails."

"Very well." Inwardly, I cringed at being given carte blanc for this. Mt tails, now so glossy they were almost reflective, had shed a lot of hair. I could make a lot of ko-steel with it. "I will do my best to make something."

"Thank you, Kodori-Sensei. Now, if you would agree to fill out this simple questionnaire about how I performed my task?" Asia looked hopeful, and unable to resist, I dutifully filled out her questionnaire.

* * *

 **Notes!**

Not much to put in the notes. You're all awesome. Drive safe, if snow is a thing. Drive safe, because it doesn't need to be snowing out to make roads miserable.

And yes, I'll still post something on Christmas.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Kodori-Sensei. Please, be serious." Sona said to me, as I followed her instructions.

Let's rewind just a tiny bit.

* * *

After getting the best tail brushing in recent memory, I'd left the ORC room, returned to my own, and sent a text to Sona. A few moments later, teleportation being as useful as it was, she tapped on my door.

"Thank you for coming." I said, "Tea? Cookie?"

"Yes, please. And as a devil, and King, I keep my ledgers balanced. Some are lax when it comes to returning favours or clearing debts." She sat on a small cushion in the middle of my living room floor. Since I lacked any real 'social furniture', it was all I had.

"Doesn't make me any less thankful." I replied, kneeling across from her, a folded up towel under me. "So, how do we begin?"

"I had thought on that, and came up with a simple exercise at first. But first, a demonstration." She held up her right hand, palm up, "Devil magic. As you might already know, we are a highly magical race. Some, more than others, but for us, we shape our magic mostly through willpower."

From her hand, a small orb of... stuff... formed out of her palm. It was hard to describe, both by looking at it, and 'feeling' it, with my adventurer's sense for the arcane. It was like a bubble of 'anything'. Just before it left her palm, to float over it, it went from 'anything' to a ball of water. "Oh... That's..." My ears were twitching on my head, the left one flicking sideways as I tried to figure out how she did it.

"Water is easiest for me, and the Sitri family in general." The perfect orb of water started to change into other geometric shapes.

"I've seen Rias and Akeno use circles." I commented, my tails now joining in with the 'how dun it' dance, by tapping their ends on the floor, in sequence.

"That is later. This, is the basic, first step, for us. Will, into form." The orb suddenly turned into a perfect sphere again, then froze instantly. A deep blue ball of ice. This, she rolled towards me.

"Hm. It's just ice now..." I held the ball, the surface feeling just as it should, cold. A little water dripped onto the towel under me as my hands slowly started to melt it. "But... You just created something from... well, basically nothing."

"It's not easy. And I will admit, just that is close to my limit of 'solidifying' my magic. Combat magic is a short manifestation that would dissolve a moment after impact, once it was disconnected from my magic supply."

The sphere was a little smaller than a soccer ball. "Huh... Well, since this is slowly melting..." I stood, went to the kitchen, and put the sphere into the sink. I then returned and knelt again. "My first magic, is similar, though, it's more 'will into effect'. But I have a handle on that."

"You already have an idea on materializing objects." She said, "So we will try a simple manifestation." She held up her hand again, that orb of 'potential' forming from her palm again. "Just like water, or electricity, magic will try and find the simplest path. An object made of magic, will form a sphere, if you give it no direction otherwise."

"Okay." I replied. I held up my hand, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath.

Then stopped when my golden tail flopped into my hand.

"No, you got your attention for today." I held the errant tail with my other hand, closed my eyes and tried again.

Then had the rest of my tails flop into my upraised hand.

"Look you... And you... stop that... You are not helping!" Sona sighed as I gathered them all up.

Now holding all of my tails under one arm, I tried once more. Eyes closed, deep breath, feeling the flow of magic inside my core. The cage was in front of me now, the ember inside smouldering slightly. Holding my hand towards the cage, I drew out some of the golden flicker from the dark flame. It was only a little part of my magic, but no less a part of me. Metaphysical hand holding some of that golden spark, I willed it into my real hand.

"Good." Sona said, "Now, let the magic take the shape of least resistance."

So I did. Opening my eyes, I let the magic pass through my skin, breaking that once impossible barrier of leaving my body.

"Kodori-Sensei. Please, be serious." Sona said to me, as I followed her instructions.

The orb had formed, about the size, colour and brightness of a 40W light bulb. However, as soon as it had started to 'hover' over my palm, it grew a tiny pair of triangle fox ears.

"I am." I replied, looking at the little orb. I tried to exert my will over the spheroid, trying to get it to smooth out. And it grew a tiny tail.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I sighed, the orb ignoring my will and floating over my palm, little tail swishing back and forth. "I suppose this is the most natural shape for my magic?"

Sona considered, extending a hand and poking the little golden ball. "Well, can you do anything with it? Try and exert your will on it."

I closed my eyes, and tried. I could feel the magic there, floating over my palm. But it was... just there. Connected to my tails, through my body. I had no real grasp on it, save that it was mine. "I'm not sure how. I mean... I could give it more magic. But I can't seem to change it."

"Hm, maybe my lesson was not as well planned as I thought..." Sona frowned.

"Maybe it is because my magic is mostly instinctual? It's how I learned at first." I let my tails go, and they reluctantly fell into place behind me, "Let me try the other one."

"Go ahead."

So, as before, I closed my eyes and stood in front of my caged magic. Reaching my other hand inside, I took a little bit of the dark purple and black flame, and willed it to make the switch between the metaphysical, to the physical. Holding that image in my mind, I opened my hand, then my eyes, pushing the magic past my skin. Except I couldn't. "No, it's not working." I said, "My original magic simply doesn't go through my skin on its own."

"I can feel the build up of your mana in that hand. I see... Our innate magic may be too different for my lessons." Again, Sona sounded disappointed, but it didn't seem to be at me.

"Well." I cupped my hands, holding the golden fox ball over my palms, "My wife and I, make the best team." There was a little fizzling noise, like quiet static from an old television, and almost like ink seeping into paper, the gold darkened, and became that familiar gold edged black. It was still a little ball with tiny ears and a tail, but, I could feel it as 'mine'.

"It will have to do then. I will try and adapt my original lesson." She said, adjusting her glasses once again.

* * *

It had been a while since I'd felt mentally challenged like that. By the end of the hour Sona had spent sitting across from me, I'd managed to get a bit of a feel for making shapes out of the little fox ball. Not once, could I get rid of the ears however. For example, I imagined the pyramids of Egypt with fox ears, and it actually worked, the ball becoming a pyramid shape, with little ears peaking up from two of the facings. Useless in any sort of combat situation, it was still something new. Afterwards, after accepting one last cookie, Sona departed, telling me she would do her best to find a way for her lessons to work with my brand of magic.

* * *

For the rest of my evening, with a little black and gold fox eared ball of mana hovering over my palm, I went about researching, ordering more material, and trying to dig for information on my current situation. Some of the searches I put out were for things like 'dimensional travel', 'erased people', 'altered history'. I got nothing really worth noting, and the little virus checker I'd installed had more than one alert for me, but I hadn't really expected much. Maybe one of devils knew of a paranormal site or two?

Something else occurred to me. Two people now had mentioned meeting Kitsune. If Sona was stumped on how to teach me on expanding my magic ability, then maybe I could ask an actual... ancestor? Well, technically I didn't have any of those...

My last surprise for the night, as I got the little breast pump out of the cupboard, was just as I was about to attach the little cup to myself. The ghost sensation of a little hand pressed against my breast, then the still only half familiar feeling of a little mouth latching onto my nipple. Even without the pump, my breast started to dribble milk with the sympathetic feeling. Quickly, I sorted out the little contraption so I wouldn't make too much of a mess.

Even as my eyes started to tear up, I realized that Hestia Herself was feeling this. Helping Haruhime, helping me, take care of our children. As I thought of this, and started to turn my thoughts inward, feeling worried, feeling anxious, I felt the ghostly sensation of being given Her signature punishment, the Karate Chop of Justice. It happened only once, before turning into a head pat.

Hestia must have taken one of the potions to help Haruhime keep up in my absence. But the strain on a person feeding seven children... Even eating healthy...

"Thank you." I mumbled, feeling the little hands on my breasts, "I'm sorry... But thank you."

* * *

Thursday April 14. No dreams, though I didn't sleep very well. The thought of Hestia, the top virgin Goddess of Tankai, offering Her body to help my children was both a relieving and humbling. She should not have had to do that, yet, as with everything She'd done for me, and the rest of the Familia, She had found a way to help.

To distract myself, I tried a new cookie recipe. I also planned on making more ice cream, maybe chocolate. I still wasn't going to share it though. At least, not with anyone who I'd met.

* * *

"Kodori-Sensei." Issei started, as we were jogging side by side, poor Asia panting behind us. "You mentioned that you needed training with 'super human' combat."

"Yeah."

"Is that like... Jumping high, and throwing heavy things around and stuff?"

"Basically, yes."

"Are you going to teach me how to do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I slowed, then stopped, raising my hands for Issei to punch. "We even have someone who can heal you when you miss a jump or something."

"I... I'll... do my... best..." Poor Asia.

"I look forward to it." Issei said, falling silent as he focused on punching my palms.

After Asia caught her breath, we started jogging again, "Now, unless I figure out how to fly myself, that's one thing I won't be able to help with." I had an idea or two there, but...

"Wasn't there an air squadron called the flying foxes?" He replied.

I looked over at him, "Well, there was... World War One, I think it was."

"Also... a... bat. From..." We slowed down again, just so Asia could finish her sentence, "Australia."

"I do kinda wonder what you'd look like with devil wings." Issei said, "President thinks the only way you'd ever become a devil though, is to be given a King."

"Now there's a thought." I replied, "Almost done Asia, you're doing better today too."

"Thank... you..." Okay, maybe I'd share my ice cream with Asia.

* * *

"Delivery." Cime's voice called out just as I started turning things on in the workshop. "Lot's of things today too."

"Need a hand?" I asked, peeking out of the garage and suddenly getting my face licked by a wet horse tongue. "Good to see you too." I replied, reaching up and giving the massive horse's nose a light pat, "Shoes working well then?"

I got another nuzzle in reply.

"She's been almost prancing everywhere since you put those new shoes on." Cime said from the far side of the horse. "Hm, yes I could use a hand."

I stepped around the horse to see the tall devil working the straps on a saddle bag. "Ah, you work the straps, I'll hold it up."

"Many thanks." He replied as I got my hands on the package, "This one must be my metals."

"It would be my guess." He replied, "Unofficial or not, we keep the same 'rules' as the mortal version of our service. No peeking."

"Good to know." The package came free, feeling about fifty kilograms or so. "This the only one?"

"No. But I'll bring those inside."

Getting back inside, and carefully, so I didn't crush anything, I put the sturdy cardboard box down. Using a thumbnail, I cut the tape and got it open. Flat plates of copper, iron, and titanium. A smaller box, packed inside the first, held little bars of gold and silver. As I set the plates aside for later, and put the gold and silver in a lockable drawer, Cime came in with a couple of other small boxes.

"Sign here and here please." He asked, handing over a clipboard. "Oh, what are those?"

He pointed his chin at the two small cubes, still in their iron containment hoops.

"Ah, well, if I did everything right, they are my version of element conversion cubes." I replied, picking up the fire one. "Would you like to try it out? I need someone who has at least a little magic ability."

"I suppose I do qualify there." He replied, "What's in it for me?" He grinned, a kind of unsettling smile, considering it was like the rim of his baseball cap was smiling.

"Oh good. Here." I offered him a glove and a pair of goggles. "Well, if it works, it means I can make more. It's mostly made of the electrum you gave me too."

"A... Kevlar glove... and bullet proof goggles?" He put them on, "Well, if it does work, I may commission you for some."

"Oh here." I had to reach up a bit to do it, but I hung a thick leather smithing apron over his shoulders and tied it. "That will either convert the magic you give it into fire, or explode."

The horse, who was peeking in, moved back and out of sight.

"How much magic does it need to work?"

"Feed it the smallest amount you can, and very very slowly go up from there." I put on my armoured coat, and a welder's mask.

He held the cube out, at arms length, putting his other hand over it. "Well then..." He mumbled, the cube lifting off his palm to hover between his hands, "Slowly..."

The cube, to my ears, started humming faintly. Not the 'self destruct' hum you got in movies from engines that were going critical, but a faint steady buzz. "Little more."

Cime frowned, then, "Aha!"

The cube was suddenly floating in its own little ball of fire. Since I hadn't added a 'directional' enchantment, or attached it to something that did, like the inside of the exorcist swords, it simply radiated fire.

"Okay, stop." I said, Cime clapping his hands together, a little hiss of smoke huffing out from his palms. "Excellent."

"Where did you get the idea for these anyhow?" He asked, setting the cube down and taking the gloves off.

"Stray Exorcist weapons." I replied, inspecting the cube, "Good good, just a little warm." The cube, despite being in the centre of its own little fireball, was undamaged.

"Really? Well well, you dabble with dangerous things." He chuckled, "It's safe, you coward." He called out.

"Snort."

"So, next bit of business." I said, looking up at him, "You said that you've met other Kitsune?"

"I have." He replied.

"I'd like you to deliver this to one." I offered him a little box. "Since I don't have an actual address, and as you said, you follow the rules of a normal mail service, I'd consider it a favour."

"It may take a little time." He replied, accepting the box, "Most youkai don't stay in one place long, unless they are trying to be... normal people."

"Well, as you can see." I held out my hands, and had a tail flop onto each palm, "I can't even do that. So unless I can find someone who shares my kind of magic... I have a devil trying to help me, but I think her lessons will only help me with 'control' not 'repertoire'. To demonstrate, I held up a hand, and made a little glowing fox ball appear in my palm.

"Adorable, but... not very useful?"

"Not really, no."

"I will see what I can do." He said, tucking the package under one arm, "And, think of what you might do to repay the favour." He grinned, "Now, was there anything else?"

"Send Mittelt the next time I order something?"

"Tired of me already? And here I thought were were getting along."

I opened one of the other parcels and pulled out a ball of yarn. "Not at all. I'm about to make the scarf I promised her."

"Ah. Far be it for me to get in the way of her other obligations. You know, you could just summon her."

"I actually don't know how."

He laughed, "You live in a school with over a dozen devils, and you don't know? Here." He offered me a bit of paper, much like Rias's flyers, though, this one was different, and didn't have any advertisements on it. "You know her name, and you certainly have the magic power to fuel the circle without a ritual."

"Hm. I'll be sure to keep this to myself, considering."

"Thank you for using my services." He grinned, touching the brim of his cap, "Be seeing you."

* * *

"What is that?" Issei asked as he entered the workshop, "Oh wait, I've seen something like that... What was it called again..."

"This, is a mini-loom." I replied, threading some yarn through the contraption in front of me, then flicking a switch to hold it in place, before threading more yarn in. "Since my phone only has this tiny tiny screen, and I don't actually know how to knit. Yet."

"Oh! Yeah, it's for making fabric... But, what's this?"

"It's going to be a scarf." I said. "So, I need your help with something."

"Name it, Kodori-Sensei." He replied.

"First, I need you to put on those gloves... and this apron, and this face shield..."

"I am suddenly regretting my choice of words." He replied, though he was still smiling as he put the things on. "Wow, these gloves... Wait, kev...lar? Bulletproof gloves?"

"Yeah, just in case." I said, "Now, this is a modified beam sabre. Notice that all the holy stuff has been removed, so it should be safe to hold for you."

He touched it with a fingertip, then took hold of the now iron cased beam sabre. I had really just kept the inside the same, while making a new outer shell. The only thing that was the same on the outside, was the spot where it took in the user's magic power.

"Okay. Now what?"

"Well, keep that end away from anything you care about..." He quickly reversed it so the aperture wasn't pointed at his legs. "And... Oh right... You don't have any magic power."

We both sighed. "You forgot? Even though you've helped me teleport?"

"I'll ask Koneko to try it later, since she's a rook."

"Still... I wonder why I don't have any magic power. I mean, I have this sacred gear, and it's pretty awesome..."

"You might be like me, in that respect." I replied, helping him take off all the safety equipment. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Unless Asia gives me those adorable puppy eyes of hers." He replied instantly, his eyes going a little dreamy.

"Honest, I like that." I gave him a light punch to the shoulder to snap him out of it, "I don't have any magic without my tails." I said, "The only difference between us, I think, is that I can pull magic from my tails, and do things with it."

He thought for a moment, waiting as I packed up the things I needed to pack up, to bring upstairs with me. "Do you think... Maybe my magic is being held someplace then?"

"You'd have to ask an expert. But it's possible. I mean, your sacred gear gives you pretty interesting abilities, maybe it eating your mana is the 'price' for it." I offered, "I mean, these swords are the same. Though, the efficiency is pretty good on the originals. I have no idea about my version."

"I can't wait to see what you make with this stuff. Akeno seemed really happy with her new wand, and your armour is pretty badass. Ow!" My golden tail boffed him for swearing. "What I do?"

"My wife is a very polite person. Almost as much so as Asia."

He considered this, "Is such a thing possible? To have two people that polite in the world?"

"She's actually in a different world, remember?"

"Oh! That's okay then. If she looks at all like the picture on your card, I'd really like to meet her."

"If you aren't very careful about your motives on why you want to meet her, I have to warn you." I hooked an arm over his shoulders, "She isn't as strong as me, or as fast, but she also trains with Lord Takemikazuchi." The end of my golden tail flopped into my free hand, the tip raising and lowering onto my palm like someone threatening some one else with a baseball bat or something.

"I'll... Umm... Rememeber that. Yeah." He chuckled nervously, then shrugged out of my hold, "But, it's time to train! Right?"

"That's right, get your suit on."

* * *

"Oh? Sounding even better this time." Kiba entered shortly after Issei and I started sparring. Like before, I'd wrapped up my hands, and he had brought out the red clawed hand of his. Right away, it had called out **Boost!** Thus empowered, he was dancing around me while throwing punches and dodging my return attacks. "Your footwork has improved a great deal, Issei-kun."

Issei didn't reply, or even acknowledge the other boy. Instead, he focused only on his opponent. He knew I was getting more serious about 'corrective measures' for his mistakes, and didn't want more 'falling practise'. Only when the little oven timer went 'ding' cheerfully, did he hop back and lower his guard.

"Yo Kiba." He replied, "Kodori-Sensei is getting more serious." He rubbed his hip, "And I don't want to get thrown around anymore."

"Well, if you want to take a little break, I'd love a lesson." Kiba replied, holding out a hand and materializing a wooden long sword, much like the one he fought me with before, "Since you've seen my sacred gear already..."

"Are swords all it can do?" I asked, "I was curious about you making them out of thin air like you did when we went to put down that stray devil."

"Yes and no?" Kiba replied, "Just about anything 'sword shaped'." He held out his other hand, and a wooden dagger popped into existence. "I'm still not quite comfortable with a heavy and light blade."

"I am so jealous..." Issei mumbled, "All I got is this pointy hand. I can't even scratch my head with it."

"Make one for Issei." I told Kiba, who tossed his long sword to the other boy, then made another one for himself. "Okay you two. Issei? Use that fancy hand of yours as a shield. Just like you've been done against me. If you think you have an opening, use the sword. You are looking for an opportunity, NOT just blindly swinging." I looked to Kiba, "Try not to be too obvious." I set the little timer, "Go."

Issei raised kept the sword low, obviously unused to the weapon, but not entirely unfamiliar with it, it seemed. His gauntleted left hand came up though, palm out, forearm at an angle to cover as much of his upper body as he could. Kiba nodded in approval then tried a few easy swings with his own blade. Nothing fancy or fast, but with enough power to smart if Issei missed. With a series of 'clack' noises, Issei swatted away the incoming blade, shuffling backwards to avoid a wide slash towards his middle, then stepping in with a cut of his own, bringing his sword up as Kiba's blade went by. Kiba avoided the slice with a simple sway of his torso, but hopped back a moment later as Issei brought the blade back down.

"Too greedy!" Kiba called out, bringing his own blade in sideways, stepping forward at the same time and whacking Issei against his right side.

"Ouch." Issei winced, but shrugging off the attack otherwise. He returned to the defence and waited.

* * *

"Ah, Asia, you're just in time." I said as the door to he exercise room opened.

"i can't feel my anything." Issei said from the floor.

"me either." Kiba said from the opposite side of the room.

There was still a little time on the clock for last period 'study hall' so it seemed Asia got out of class a little early.

"Oh no! What happened?" Asia said as she dropped her school bag at the door and rushed to Issei's side. His arms were covered in bruises, he had a black eye, and a wicked goose egg on his forehead. No actual blood was shed, but he had stood up to Kiba's assault more than a dozen times, getting 'too greedy' with his counter attacks.

"I punched Kiba." Issei mumbled, Asia's hands glowing as she applied her sacred gear.

Kiba, was flat on his back, wooden sword broken. His free hand was holding his nose, where Issei had punched him with his right hand. Issei has gotten too greedy, but he had also simply ignored Kiba's counter attack, grabbing the wooden blade with his armoured hand after it had smashed into his ribs, and punched Kiba in the nose. After Kiba hit the floor, Issei grinned, then flopped onto his back.

It would have been a failing mark back home, but, I had to give them both credit. Issei was a lot tougher than he looked, and Kiba had good control over his blade, and emotions. He had punished Issei, but didn't lord his skill over the other boy. The last strike had caught him totally off guard though, but instead of reprimanding Issei for not stepping back after getting hit, like they had been doing for the last half hour, he just... held his nose, chuckling.

"Well, I was certainly surprised." Kiba said as Asia knelt next to him and healed his bloody nose. "You are much tougher than I thought, Issei-kun."

"Just Issei." He replied, getting back on his feet and stretching out a little, "I still have a long way to go."

"Well, you kept your balance." I replied, "Even with that last punch. Don't always rely on your toughness. Taking a strike because you can, isn't a good idea."

He nodded, and bowed to me, "What next? Kodori-Sensei?"

"Well... I figure since Kiba got to be the attacker, he should now be the defender." A few of my tails latched onto Kiba, surprising him as they pulled him up to his feet, "Swords are popular, and you should know how to defend against them. Say, can you do spears, Kiba?"

"I can cheat a little, but not truly." He demonstrated by materializing a long bladed naginata, a sword-spear.

"Hm." I pondered, "Another day. Try not to beat him up too badly."

The wooden pole arm vanished into mist, and he materialized another wooden blade, "Yes, Sensei." He grinned, though the plastic smile was a little more sincere this time.

"Asia? Let's get you started."

* * *

Later, in the ORC, after everyone had cleaned up, and once again had Asia's twilight healing applied to them... Arranging ourselves on the couches, Rias gave the two boys a raised eyebrow, then looked to me. I shrugged, feeling a smile trying to flex my cheeks before giving up. The two of them were replaying today's exercise aloud, chatting like old friends. Team building at its best. Issei had all but hated Kiba when he arrived, his snarky comments towards the 'pretty boy' and his 'popularity' making it clear it was pure jealousy. But I think it was now, he had proved to himself that Kiba was just as 'human' as he was, even if the blond haired knight brushed his hair properly.

"Well, seems today's exercises went well." Rias commented finally, "But please, settle down."

Aside from Koneko nibbling a cookie, and a little rustling noise as my tails started to gravitate towards Asia for attention, the room went quiet.

"Koneko, you are to train with Kodori-Sensei tonight."

"Mm."

"Kiba, Issei, Asia, you all have a summoning request."

"Understood." Kiba nodded.

"I hope they are kind..." Asia mumbled.

"One more step to becoming a high class devil!" Issei posed dramatically.

"Be sure to sign a pact this time." Rias admonished, though she was smiling at him.

"Kodori-Sensei? Considering you are spending quite a bit of money on materials, I would like a status update on your projects."

I figured this was going to come up sooner or later. I mean... I did just buy two ounces of gold, not to mention the rest of the things I'd bought. So, I reached into my track pants, and took out one of the new conversion cubes, the fire one, since it had been tested to work, and I didn't want it to explode inside this VERY expensive room. "I have created, and tested, this. A little mana in, fire out. Just like the holy swords, only this one does fire." I handed it to Akeno, "Don't just pour mana into it. And don't hold it against your skin."

Like Cime, Akeno made the little cube float over her palm, before turning it on. She took longer to make it work, and it sputtered a few times as she frowned at it. "It's... kind of tricky." She said finally.

"Without the other enchantments, like control, focus, direction, limitation, it's kind of clumsy on its own." I said, "But, if Koneko could accompany me down to the workshop after this, it should just plug into my test chassis."

"I wish I could make it work." Issei pouted.

"That is... quite interesting." Rias admitted, "Anything else?"

"I have an ice one, though it's untested. And unlike 'fire', 'ice' is a solid. So if I have the enchanting wrong, it might just make a magic icicle, instead of a beam of cold." I shrugged, "I have some other ideas too. But I kind of have to work outward with these."

"Very well." She nodded, then smiled, "While my parents are wondering what the sudden jump in expenses are for, I'm sure they will be pleased that I am employing you, once you have some finished products."

"This is new to me too. But if you want something more... Tangible. I could make armour for everyone. With the metal I just got in, I might even be able to enchant it against more modern day threats too... Though gun laws in Japan might make that kind of tough to test." I shrugged, "Enchanted leather is simple though."

Issei's face went from 'interested' to 'lecherous' slowly, as he looked at Akeno. Probably imagining her in a 'plus 1 suit of enchanted bondage gear' or something.

"Pervert." Koneko mumbled.

"If me, and my peerage were able to fight in a rating game, I would seriously consider it." Rias said.

"Just say when." I replied, "Have you and Sona discussed a group training yet?"

"No, not yet. I'll admit, I rather like having your time dedicated more towards my peerage." She smiled with that little mischievous twinkle in her eye, "It's part of why I'm paying you so well."

"Oh!" Issei perked up, "I was wondering. When are you going to teach me how to fight like a super human?"

"When I'm sure you can miss a fall without breaking everything?" I replied, "Soon though I think. Just need someplace that isn't so... low ceiling."

* * *

"Bare handed fighter too?"

"Mm."

"Never bothered with weapons?"

"Mm mm."

If I didn't want to pat her head so much, I'd have been frustrated at Koneko's lack of vocabulary. She reminded me a little of Nazza, our favourite alchemist back in Orario. Always on 'power save' mode.

"Those gloves?" I looked at her 'hello kitty' weighted gloves. Wordlessly, she took one off, and handed it to me. Easily as heavy as my own gauntlets, she didn't seem to notice their weight. "Good, sturdy."

"Yours?" I offered her one of mine in exchange.

"I could make you a new set. Keep the fingerless design, add studs to the backhand, that kind of thing, if you wanted." We traded gloves back again, "I can even keep the cat design."

"If you want me to brush your tails in exchange." She replied, reaching into a pocket for a cookie.

"I'm having Saji meet us up ahead, just so he can set up the little barrier."

"Okay."

Urge to headpat... rising...

It wasn't long before we made it to the clearing where I'd sparred with Sona's group. Saji himself was there, playing on his phone or something while leaning on a tree. "Oh! I'll make it to work in time after all." He chuckled, "Koneko-chan, Kodori-Sensei."

"Evening." I replied, "What's this?" He had handed me a little scrap of paper with a complicated looking magic circle on it.

"This is the way out." He replied, "Since when I leave, no one will be able to collapse the barrier. Just rip it in half when you're done, and it will dispel the field."

"I am getting really jealous of all these neat devil magic tricks." I replied, putting the paper in a pocket.

"I think that you will either get used to it, or, learn to do it yourself. Kodori-Sensei strikes me as that kind of woman." Saji grinned, stepping back from us, and putting his hands together. "Annnnnnnd ACTIV-"

He vanished, as Koneko and I were suddenly inside a red sky version of the small clearing. "Well then."

"Mm."

Unable to resist any longer, I gently ruffled her hair. She took this as calmly as everything it seemed, and just accepted it.

"Okay, first session is to figure out your style, and where to improve on it." I hopped backwards a little, bringing up my hands, "No holding back, we have an hour."

* * *

Well, I figured out why she didn't bother with weapons. REALLY fast. The half forest/half clearing was now ALL clearing. Koneko had basically uprooted every tree, thrown every rock, and used her super strength and toughness to turn the battlefield into something a class five tornado swept through. It hadn't been the first time I'd had 'giant objects' used as weapons against me, but this was kind of nuts.

For example, she was currently swinging a tree, about as thick as she was tall, in a long slow sweeping arc at me. It was a simple matter to jump over it, but instead of keeping the... 'weapon?' she let it go, and threw a small boulder at me. Nearly getting beaned by a twenty kilo bit of granite was my signal to maybe get a little serious.

Then again, I was... actually having fun. No one else had _made_ me move more than a few steps, yet, Koneko had basically kept me jumping around, dodging, and generally on my toes the entire time.

Time to throw a curve.

Catching the next boulder, I let the momentum of the throw carry me back before tossing it aside and landing near the outer limit of the field. This encouraged the tiny white haired girl to pick up yet another fallen tree, and start her swing as I started running forward. Instead of hopping the thing like I'd been doing, I reared my fist back.

"GUILTY!" I shouted, my fist glowing blue an instant before connecting with the tree trunk, and shattering it like cheap styrofoam. Suddenly faced with me in close range, Koneko finally raised her fists to take me on.

Except... Well, she wasn't very good at it, unlike say, the Sona Rook Tsubasa. She wasn't BAD at it, and she had immense power. Blocking her simple punch and following kick felt like I'd just tried to stop an overhand swing by Welf. But once she saw I wasn't going to be overwhelmed by her power, she tried to hop back and pick up another bit of scenery to use against me. Except now, not having to dodge trees, rocks, dirt, a bit of iron fence... I simply got in her way.

After delivering a Karate Chop of Justice to her forehead, she stopped and sighed. "My loss."

Looking back... well, as best I could, since we were in the middle of a pile of fallen trees... over the carnage, "That was pretty intense." I replied, "Gold star for using what's on hand."

"You said be serious."

"If I could get this kind of magic for my training yard back home..." I sighed. "Anyhow, I think the only thing you need, is more training. You certainly have a handle on your power as a rook."

"Mm." Without realizing it, I had turned my Karate Chop of Justice into a headpat. And she was leaning into it slightly.

"Let's get back. I have one thing I want you to try, and we can spend the rest of the hour figuring out a good martial art for you."

"Okay, Kodori-Sensei."

* * *

 **Notes!**

Merrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... well, what ever you want to call it. Me? It's 'merry time off work'.

Have a cookie, have some good cheer, drink responsibly, or not at all, and catch up on some of those hobbies I'm sure you guys have.


	15. Chapter 15

It's almost the new year, and I hope all of you, my readers, are ready for 2019. It doesn't really matter if you ARE, but I'm hoping. (Is waiting patiently for the next Atelier game)

* * *

Chapter 15

Something seemed a little off with Koneko. Sure, our fight had been the most intense I'd had since arriving, but now that it was over, it was kind of like watching a wind up toy on its last few seconds. Still, she seemed unhurt, and coherent enough, so I simply 'noted' it, and opened up the garage door of the workshop.

She waited in silence at the door until I waved her in, then took off her gloves when I handed her all the safety equipment.

"Okay." I slotted the 'fire' cube into the test sword, and got the fire extinguisher ready. "Point that end outside, towards the door, in case it wants to become a flame thrower or something. Just put your thumb over the little square when you're ready."

She looked a little silly in all that safety gear. Considering it was made for someone my size, and she was more than 30cm shorter than me. The smithing apron itself was brushing the floor. "Okay." Taking the sword tube in both hands, she moved her thumb over the 'mana intake' square.

Nothing.

Wait...

Mental note, increase conductivity from intake to cube.

The end of the tube glowed for a moment, then with a quiet 'whoosh' a... tube shaped flame sprouted from the tip. Noiseless, the 'blade' of the sword had no wavering, and seemed totally solid, even with the fire theme. Like a plastic lightsabre, filled with literal flame.

"Success?"

"Indeed." I replied, setting up a bit of wood between two cinder blocks, "Okay, give it a gentle swing or two. Testing blade for solidity."

Faithfully, she tapped the blade against the wood, making it smoulder and blacken, then after a couple more taps, set it on fire, but the blade itself seemed to have no 'edge'. I then realized why.

"I feel a little silly." I used my bare hand to smother the fire on the wood, "Since light is the bane of devils, it doesn't need to be 'sharp'. It just needs to 'be'." I held out my hand, "Tap my palm?" She raised an eyebrow, but touched the blade to my palm once. Certainly enough to harm a normal person, and set normal things on fire. But nothing to my toughness or fireproof ability. "I'll have to increase output to actually make this useful against anyone but a normal."

Koneko tapped her own palm, her skin hissing a moment, but aside from a look of discomfort, she simply shook her hand, "Itchy, painful, but contact alone..."

"I'll have to come up with a different focus pattern for the front end..." I mumbled, "Okay, put that down over here." I motioned to an iron plate I had on a workbench. "Oh... Hm, will need to use something else, or change the aperture so the fire doesn't actually touch it..." The base of the blade had just started to get 'red hot'.

"So that's what it looks like." Koneko commented.

"Oh?"

"Smiling."

I frowned, realizing I had to move my facial muscles further than usual to do so. "Huh, so I was." I couldn't resist giving her a pat on the head again, "You're a good lab assistant. Let me switch out the cube..."

"Mm."

That done, I held the fire extinguisher ready again. It didn't matter that it was an 'ice' conversion cube. "Any time."

This time, it was simply a solid blue version of the fire blade. Perfectly tube shaped. Koneko looked back at me, and I nodded. She raised the blade up to tap the wood...

And the 'blade' fell off the end, and shattered on the floor, evaporating almost instantly. However, a new blade formed almost as fast, crackling into existence with that 'freezing lake' noise.

"Huh." I scratched my head even as that blade fell off too, another one taking its place. "That's kind of odd." Every little movement of Koneko's hand repeated the 'break-reform' pattern. "I mean, it's something, but..."

"It sounds interesting."

"It does." I replied, "Okay... So it forms a blade, that doesn't stay attached, and as soon as it falls off, another takes its place..." I took hold of the 'blade' while it was still attached, "The conversion cube sustains it while it is on the tube... And it vanishes as soon as it disconnects.."

"Oh..." Koneko sounded surprised.

Looking at her, I notice my tails were starting to perch on her. Each of them 'tap tapping' their tips thoughtfully. "Sorry."

"Thinking tails." She replied.

"Gold star."

"Fluffy..." She yawned, "Can I put this down? Cold."

"Oh, yes, here, oh wow, yeah cold!" I quickly put it down on the nearest desk, "Cold element bleeds into case as well, yeah... I should have brought my notebook."

"Sleepy." Koneko said, yawning again, my tails switching from 'thinking' to 'napping on', as they perched on her.

"Okay okay, you're hour is up anyhow." I nodded, then, "Oh, gimme your hand."

"Hm?"

"Taking a measurement." I said, picking up a pencil and tracing an outline of her hand on a bit of paper. "I mean, since you're here."

"snrr."

"Or... not here?" My tails scooped her up and wrapped her up against my back, "It's like you run off snacks..."

* * *

Fox: I have a sleeping Rook. What do?

Boss: You are bad for wearing out my peerage.

Fox: And she still has all her clothes on.

Boss: A frightening thought.

Fox: I have a sleeping Rook. What do?

Boss: Bring her to the ORC. I'll put her to bed.

Fox: She should shower or something first.

Boss: I take care of all the needs of my peerage. Don't worry.

Fox: A frightening thought.

Boss: Touche.

* * *

After making the exchange, one sleeping Rook for one amused smile and a raised eyebrow, I returned to my room. Before leaving the workshop, I had bundled up a few supplies, yarn and leather mostly, so I could treat them alchemically. Orc leather, what most of my Familia's leather armour was made of, was one of the most versatile monster drops one could get as an armourer. Tough when untreated, tougher when hardened, or supple if exposed to the right chemicals, it was actually fun to work with.

Cow leather was... Kind of disappointing in comparison. But, I would do my best, so Koneko could do her best. You know... Next time she punched some mook in the face or something.

While the glassworks were bubbling, I looked online for something to help me make metal wire. Most hits were for massive or at least, too big for the shop, machines. But one place had something that might have worked. I bookmarked it, and went about doing other things.

Taking an educated guess at how long the chemicals were going to take, I got started on a new batch of ice cream.

* * *

April 15.

"My legs..." Asia moaned as her, Issei, and I stood in a secluded part of the park, "This is almost as bad as duck walking."

"I used to wonder what..."

"Eyes front Issei."

"Yes Kodori-Sensei." He stopped trying to ogle poor Asia as her track pants clung to her rear, "I used to wonder what the point of those old people doing this early in the morning was..."

Slowly, as slow as we could, the three of us were doing a legwork heavy kata of Tai Chi. A balance improving exercise for the most part, moving slowly also improved stamina and fine motor control. Takemikazuchi once told me to take an hour to do a slow reversal of an L-stance, getting my rear as low to the ground as I could while doing so, and keeping balance the whole time. Even being level three at the time, it took me a few tries. The War God Himself only needed the one try, even being no stronger than a fit human, and He spent the next two of my attempts reading one of Hestia's comics and eating my cookies.

"Patients." I said, taking in a slow breath, "Waiting for opportunity when you want to charge forward. Balance. Control of self. All of these can be just as important as actually landing a strike." The two of them were doing well, following the simple motions of my feet and hands, "That, and as you get older, at least, as someone with a normal lifespan, the less active you are, the harder it becomes to return to being active."

"I wonder how long we'll live..." Issei asked, "I mean, we're devils, right?"

"If the stories are true? Forever unless something bigger eats you." I replied, "I'm no expert there however. Well, about devils."

"The President would know." Asia gasped, "Owie..."

"Bring your foot back a tiny bit." I said, "Yeah, like that."

"How about you, Kodori-Sensei?"

"Issei-san! Never ask about a lady's age." Asia admonished.

"I have no idea. I have a very high risk job normally, but, unless I skip to the end, I might live a couple hundred years? Longer?" I frowned, thinking about my children again, "Maybe see a few generations of grandchildren." I mumbled.

"You'll get home somehow." Asia said. The kindness in her voice cutting through my gloom.

"Thank you, Asia." I replied, "Hm, almost time for school for you two. Relax. Time for a jog."

* * *

I spent the entire morning, and afternoon, minus lunch time, simply tinkering. I hammered out a new Tarot blank, a half dozen blank electrum cubes, tinkered with the lightsabres, worked on, and finished the scarf for Mittelt, got started on gloves for her too. The assortment of jobs stopped me from either getting hyper-focused, or bored. Both good things.

I was just starting to hammer out some knuckle plates for Koneko's new gloves when I felt eyes on me again. Glancing towards the door, but not actually turning my head, I spotted two pairs of eyes peeking through the bushes. Aha, glasses with messy hair, and a shaved head. Issei's friends. No Issei this time however.

I considered what to do about it, considering what I knew of them. Normal humans, thought I was a hard core cosplayer who was into foxes, and being Issei's friends, they were probably perverts. Considering I was working with just about every part of the shop, I had most of my safety equipment on, so I wasn't 'wobbling' about freely. Even with my tails lazily trailing behind me, my rear wasn't particularly exposed to view either. So, what were they looking at?

With an inward shrug, and the urge to say something like this ever since I picked up my first voiced over JRPG, I took a glowing bar of steel from the forge, brought it to the anvil with a pair of tongs, looked out towards the bushes, and said, "What do you want?" In my deepest voice possible, the metal sparking as I hit it with the hammer. Not the 'polite' 'Nandeshou' either. This was the busy blacksmith wondering what some scrub adventurer was in their shop for, glaring at you like the bar of steel was just as easy to hit with a hammer as your face.

"She saw us!" The one with glasses freaked out, jumping up and running away.

Seeing them run off, I looked down at the bar of steel, trying to remember what I was actually going to do with it.

* * *

Teacher: Even if they are perverts, don't scare the other students.

Fox: I could have thrown something at them again?

Teacher: There are already rumours about you. Please don't make things more difficult.

Fox: I'm a rumour?

Teacher: A few. A ghost in a workshop. Cosplayer who works metal.

Fox: Best rumours I've ever had about me.

Teacher: Back to topic. There is little I can do about this save ask that you don't encourage them.

Fox: So no traps or pitfalls by the hedge they peek from?

Teacher: NO! Why would you even... Just... Wait, that was a joke, right?

I clicked the phone shut, and went back to working on my newest idea.

* * *

"Kodori-Sensei! Are you okay?" Issei asked, as I lay half flopped over one of the workbenches, my head spinning, my tails dead weight behind me.

"Maybe?" I replied, feeling my inner ear balance itself, the feeling of acute nausea receding. "Just had a little failure."

"What happened?" Even if he was a massive pervert, he was giving my back a rub without looking to cop a feel. Or rather, not trying to. "Here, water?"

"Please. Thank you." My vision went back to normal and I took the offered bottle. "Well..."

The point form of it all, was I was trying other applications of the cubes. Once I had the knack for it, I could etch all kinds of runes into it. Only one of them actually melted on me out of the six I'd done between lunch and now. But this one, inspired by the ice once and the nature of the fire one when given no direction, gave me the idea to make a 'shield'. Standard forcefield, right out of Star Trek or like those heavy driods from clone wars.

Since I had no idea what would happen when I expanded the shield, if it would bump something and be considered a 'weapon' and thus explode, I put it on the table, had one of my ghost foxes pick it up with its mouth, and powered it on remotely.

Why was I so dizzy I nearly lost my lunch? Well... Fox hamster ball.

The shield had expanded to envelope the fox, except it made no exceptions. Wall, ground, air, fox, it was perfectly spherical, and let nothing in or out. So as my fox rolled out of the workshop, down the walk, onto the street, and then down a hill in a zig zag pattern, I was flopping around inside my shop, trying not to vomit, take notes, end the effect, and not cause a traffic accident all at the same time. The only reason I managed to start recovering my wits, was because it had bounced into a field, and was floating in a little pool of water.

My poor fox had returned, cube in mouth, sometime during my story, and was now standing on Issei's head, trying to assert order on his spiky hair with a paw.

"That's... Kind of... Well, I kind of want to laugh. A lot. I mean... ow!" My fox boffed his forehead with a ghostly little grr. "But... A shield? I mean, I've seen enough cartoons, something like that could be really useful."

"Urg... just no more hamster balls..." I groaned, "And stop trying to fix his hair." I pointed to my fox, who yipped at me quietly, and hopped off his head. "Okay... Lab assistant number two." I pointed to Issei, "Hold the fox."

"No biting?" He asked the little fox, cupping it with both hands. "Wait, number two?"

"Technically you'd be seven or so." I glanced back at my tails, "Now... Going to turn it on, and for the love of Hestia, don't drop it."

"Should I put on the goggles?"

"... Yes."

* * *

The 'barrier cube' alone, couldn't be used by a person. Concentrating as much as he could, Issei managed to actually activate it, but as soon as he did, it formed a ball, and pushed off his hand, breaking the mana connection. My foxes only had as much substance as I wanted them to, so it had no problem staying connected. But a 'living' person, or rather 'solid' person, would get pushed away.

It was, like most 'enchantment' magic I'd done, stronger, the more power you put into it. After securing the ball, so it wouldn't roll about, urg that was terrible, Issei proceeded to commit violence upon it. Tapping it, hammering, a chisel, his fist. His sacred gear. His sacred gear while boosted. The mana it demanded was equal to the punishment, so his last attempt, a double boosted punch while I held the ball itself in my unbreakable grip, presented a perceivable drain on my mana reserves.

"This shows a lot of promise." I commented, finally dispelling the bubble, noting that the air inside of it, as it joined with the air outside, was much warmer.

"It's not much use for a solid person though..." Issei traded a head pat for the cube, my little fox leaning into it.

"I really need to figure out how to use my foxes better. But if I could focus something like this, maybe modify one of the light sabres... If I had figured out something like this back home, I could've retired." I accepted the cube, then put it along with the others, into their own individual iron rings. "I mean... Once I figure out the bugs."

"Oh! How did Koneko-chan do when you tested her?"

"Fishing for information?"

"She seemed really sleepy, I mean... more than usual, when I saw her in the halls."

"As she is, she'd fail in the dungeon. Not because she lacks power, or skill, but the dungeon hates being hurt." I shook my head, "And, she challenged me the most of all six of you guys."

"Wow! I mean, rooks are supposed to be strong, but..."

"Speaking of. Looks like just a workout today. We're running a little late for your training. But, I have an idea for a bit of a team exercise." Unable to resist, I ruffled his hair, "You want to know what my job was? If Rias likes the idea, you'll get an idea tonight."

* * *

"A what?" Rias asked, blinking in surprise.

"A fight against a monster." I replied, my ghostly fox still 'active' and being held by Akeno, who wasn't actually petting it, just holding it as it sat at attention in her arms. "Sona's peerage have let me use a bit of barrier space, for training Koneko, and them, and I'm sure asked, they'd do so again."

"How?" Rias asked, the others all looking interested. Well, except Koneko, who was subtly leaning on a couple of my tails sleepily.

"How?" I looked to my fox, and it turned its head, and flicked a ghostly tongue over Akeno's nose. Started, she let it go, and as it fell to the ground, the fox went from 'small cat' to 'large dog' size, returning to its 'at attention' posture at Akeno's feet. "I've never tested the limit on size. But I can change how physical things react to it." My other black tails each sprouted a mini fox, "And I can even do groups."

I was trying to be serious. We'd done a few 'Kodori's foxes against the Familia' battles, mostly for hallway practice, or dealing with monsters that liked to nip at the backs of your legs. But, when the rest of the 'family' showed up... Issei just put the fox that went over to him on his head, while Kiba gave one exactly one pat on the head. But Asia cuddled hers close, and Koneko used hers as a lap warmer. The sudden attention made me feel like a dozen different and unfamiliar hands were crawling over my body, and with a shiver, I made them all vanish.

"Well, I suppose, I might just include my rival in this talk." She sighed, "Also, the gym will be available after school for your 'super human' practise, Issei." Rias said with a smile, "I look forward to your progress."

"Yes! President!" He said, sitting at attention.

* * *

"I thought you were going to contact Sona?" I commented as we arrived in the gym.

After a little more small talk, just to pass time for the students (the normal ones at least) to all go home, we walked over to the gym. Rias, at my comment, laughed, "I am. Just not tonight."

"You'd fit right in back home." I replied.

"Praise, I hope?" She smiled, closing the double door of the gym, "Tonight, I want your services all to myself. Then, maybe, I'll share."

"I am being paid." I nodded, "And, I'd like to think I'm a professional."

"Akeno, if you would?" Rias said to her second, then to me, "So, what do you have planned?"

I looked over those assembled, "Okay. Back home, we fought in a dungeon. 95 percent of the time, it was caves, caverns, and tunnels. We didn't always have open space, or sometimes, the space was too open."

"Oh... Sounds like a game..." Issei commented.

"In the dungeon? No. Never a game. However, up on the surface, in training, we made a few games to practise with. Tonight, with this group... I think the first exercise will be 'escape the room'." I looked around the gym, now under the influence of the barrier, and spotted a small stack of little pyramid pylons. Walking over and picking them up, I placed a couple of them on the floor on the far side of the gym. Looking around, then up, I got a feel for the environment, and placed a second pair on the floor. "So here's the scene. You are all heading back up to the surface, after a long day in the dungeon."

Akeno tittered. Issei's face went a little red a moment later. I looked to Rias with a raised eyebrow.

"A-hem." She said into her hand, focusing them again.

"And, the only way to the floor above, is past this room. However." I held one of my tails, and with a gentle brush through with my hand, shook a little fox out of it. I took a deep breath, and fed it some magic, then a second, then a third. By the time I was done, it was about four metres tall at the shoulder, and nearly eight meters long without the tail. A smoking black/purple with golden highlights, it stood behind me, lowering its head so that I could give its long pointed nose a pat, "There is a monster in the way. Yes, you are a good monster."

Most of them were looking up at it, impressed. Issei, already knowing what I looked like 'serious' commented, "I... suddenly feel less excited."

"Now. This is practise." I and the fox swept our golden eyes across them, "But, even if you have a healer who can grow back limbs, don't get careless. There will be weight behind her strikes, just like a wooden sword."

"Do we have to beat it?" Kiba asked, smiling, though it was the same smile he showed in our duel, genuine.

"You want to leave the dungeon. You don't want anyone to die." I said, hoping they drew their own conclusions to the 'win condition'. "She's far too big for the exit though." I hooked a thumb towards the 'exit' pylons. "Those there," I pointed to the other pair, "mark the entrance to the room, just for clarity." Curious, I looked to Rias, Akeno and Asia, "Are you joining?"

"Maybe we should, President?" Akeno suggested.

"Even me?" Asia asked.

"Very well." Rias nodded, "When do we begin?"

"As soon as I sit down by the exit." I said, taking my time, "I'll cover my ears, in case you want to talk tactics for the next minute or so." I took the tips of my ears carefully between my fingertips, and folded them against my skull, commanding my fox to follow me, and curl up in front of the 'exit'.

* * *

I sat in a lotus position, breathing steadily in and out. Eyes closed, I was as close to 'inhabiting' my giant fox as I could be, without being one myself. Without me even suggesting it, the six of them entered the 'entrance' of the room, as if it really were the entrance. Full marks for playing along.

Kiba was the first to enter, a slightly curved version of the first two handed sword in his hand. Issei was next, a wooden katana in his hand, his sacred gear out already. Asia was next, almost hiding behind Issei, but not quite. Koneko, gloves on, was after, followed by Rias and Akeno, her new wand in hand. Almost my entire sensory input was through the fox, and even with its sensitive ears, I could hardly hear them. They were trying stealth, as they walked down the middle of the court.

Now, the gym itself was big. Full basketball court plus bleachers, and then a little extra on either end. This gave the room good acoustics, and as they got closer to the centre of the gym, their noises got a little louder. I opened the fox's half lidded eyes, growling softly to let them know their attempt had failed.

"Koneko!" Rias called out, the rook changing her walk to a springing run as my fox did a little half roll and hop onto its feet. "Yuuto!" Kiba dashed towards the edge of the room, then changed directions to flank along with Koneko.

First curve ball: My fox arched its back, and roared with enough force to blow the windows out of the gymnasium. Koneko, for all her strength, weighed almost nothing, and was pushed back off her feet and onto her rear as she was directly in the way of the roar. Kiba continued his dash however, hindering my fox as it started to move towards Koneko. With a double handed slash, he tried to cut into a front leg, my own arm feeling a ghostly impact as the leg took the strike, though it didn't penetrate much into the fox's leg.

"Koneko!" Issei dashed forward and pulled the stunned girl to her feet, getting in front of her while she recovered.

"Akeno! Asia!" Rias called out, pointing.

"Yesssss." Akeno purred as she pointed the wand at the fox, the length of it curling with electricity.

"Koneko, are you okay?" Asia asked, though the rook shook her head and held a hand up to her to keep her away.

As Akeno charged up, my fox snapped at Kiba, who hopped backwards easily enough, but wasn't ready for a car sized fluffy tail to swat him along the floor back the way he had come.

"Issei." Koneko said, dashing forward.

"Right!" He said, running behind her.

 **"BOOST"**

My fox swept a paw down at Koneko as she got closer, but the rook caught it over her head. The floor cratering under her the massive fox mouth came down to nip at her, Issei jumped in with a huge overhand swing of his sword, bapping the fox on the nose. Abandoning the attempt to nip the girl, my fox recoiled a little, and Koneko jumped up and punched the apparition under the chin. Reeling, the beast stumbled back, but not before swatting at the two of them to push them away.

"Ennnnnjoy!" Akeno called out, the room filling with white and blue light as a veritable beam of lightning slammed into the side of the giant fox.

Curve ball two: It started to whine. A large, but kind of pathetic noise. After a moment of this, it got back onto its feet and hunched down, ready to pounce, smoking from its side, front leg 'cut', it was still ready to go.

Asia, timid girl she was in the world, was quickly, and calmly, moving between the battered forwards as they got off the floor. Kiba tossed his sword aside, summoning up a live steel version of the naginata he'd made before. He then made a second one and handed it to Koneko.

Figuring they'd had enough time to get ready, I let the fox pounce forward. Koneko, true to her 'style' threw the weapon she was given just as the fox left the ground. With a little twist, the weapon only passed through an ear, and the ceiling of the gym, and the fox landed right next to Kiba who had once again avoided the strike with that easy backward hop.

This time however, he hopped again as his feet touched the floor, avoiding a followup strike with a paw. Koneko grabbed the fox's tail as it tried to swat at Issei.

 **"BOOST"**

Issei himself, used the opening to once again swat at the fox's snout, the wooden weapon shattering against it. "Kiba!" he called out, the knight instantly tossing another sword towards him.

And enter the curve. Two more foxes suddenly appeared at the room's 'entrance', growing to the size of small horses as they entered. I'd sent them, smaller than a mouse at first, around the side of the room as the fox whined for 'backup'.

"President!" Akeno, alert, spotted them almost instantly, and put herself between them and her king. "Begone!" She turned the wand towards them, and absolutely obliterated one with a blast of lightning. The second one, uncaring of its ally's fall, jumped onto Akeno, knocking her to the floor. Being just a game, instead of biting her throat, the fox just licked at her face.

"AKENO!" Issei called out, turning his back to the giant fox. He seemed to realize his mistake almost instantly, but it was too late, and as he turned back, the monster swatted him across the room with a giant paw.

"We'll hold it!" Kiba shouted, the blade of his naginata biting into the fox, just missing an eye.

Playing along, I closed that eye, shying away from the blade. Koneko saw the opening, and jumped in with a heavy punch to the nose, pushing the fox back further.

Issei ignored Asia as she tried to see if he was okay, running towards Akeno who was trying to fend off the fox as it kept pouncing up and down on her shoulders and licking at her face, preventing her from bringing up her wand, or casting any other spell she might have needed words for. Kiba and Koneko took turns trying to bait the giant fox into attacking one of them, so the other could strike, while Rias...

Rias suddenly had a magic circle form around her feet, then her hand. What I knew now to be the Gremory house crest in the centre. Even as Issei brought his sword down on the back of the smaller fox's neck, then across against its leg, getting it off of Akeno, Rias extended that hand towards the larger fox.

Except, the smaller fox wasn't done. Even with one leg hanging limp, it shoulder tackled Issei into Rias, the ball of black and red energy she was forming fizzling out as the two hit the ground.

"Enough." I called out, or rather, the giant fox called out, before I opened my own eyes, making the two apparitions vanish.

"What..." Issei mumbled, "Oh, this is kind of soft."

"Pervert." Koneko said, the single word loud in the suddenly silent gym.

"Issei..." Rias chided, waiting for the boy to remove his hands on his own.

Suddenly free from the magical 'obligation' of holding a high powered fox apparition together, I felt a little light headed as got to my feet. That was, by far, the most detailed fox I'd ever made. Size, weight, fake wounds, a voice, sight, sound, scent. A personal success. "Are you okay, Kodori-Sensei?" Kiba asked, offering me a hand, "You look a little worn out."

"Ghost sensations." I said, scratching under my eye.

"Why did you stop?" Rias asked, standing up with the help of Issei, "We hadn't failed yet."

"No." Issei said. "We did."

They all dusted off and got into a line, "First." I said, "That wasn't bad. A difficult opponent, who learned from both its mistakes, and your own. I'll admit, I wasn't expecting the sneaky approach."

"I told them about that demonstration." Issei said, "Hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all. Information saves lives. But, big room, lots of echoing. If you had edged the room, instead of walking up the middle, you might have won without throwing a punch." I looked to Akeno, "Like the new wand?"

"More than my other one." She smiled brightly.

A moment later, Koneko calmly stomped on Issei's foot as his expression went from 'serious' to 'lusty'.

"Ahem. Your magic did well. But maybe work on speed." I looked to Rias, "I know almost nothing about your magic, but I've seen the effects. If you need clear lines of fire, say so. You were leading well at first too."

She frowned, but nodded.

"You left no one to guard the rear, so to speak, and Akeno was overwhelmed."

"Kodori-Sensei is quite the technician, fu-fu." The long haired maiden held her cheek.

Another foot stomp from Koneko.

"Kiba, good adapting, realizing a longer reach would help more than a heavier blade."

"Surprisingly tough, for a ghost." He said.

"What would you have done, then?" Rias asked, a little testily. "This test hardly seemed fair."

"You had many options. But, once the formation starts to break, you either run past, or retreat. The fox could not follow through either door, and once Kiba and Koneko had figured out how to hold it off, the rest could have carried past." I held up a hand, "This is why it's training Rias. Just like going to school," I made a wide gesture, indicating that we were, in fact, in a school, "You're here to learn. Fair? Not really no. But, this was just one demonstration, of one trial, of a list of trials, designed for surviving the dungeon. You all need work, but, that's why I'm doing this."

"Finding where we will break, then fixing the problem." Kiba said, "Kodori-Sensei is harsh."

"Asia?" I called out to her, who had been silent the entire lecture, looking down at her feet for the most part. "You're not a fighter. Do not assume your only value is in dealing with the monsters. You were quick to see if your team was hurt, and stayed out from underfoot where the fighting was. And you trusted your team mates when they said they didn't need your help. You probably get the highest score here, just for that." I moved over and gave her a pat on the head, then took a little bag out from inside my coat, "So, the first cookie is for you."

"Thank you Kodori-Sensei." Asia said, accepting a cookie, "I still want to be more useful though... Oh! Cinnamon!"

"I really only do combat training, but I'm working on some things to help with the more magically inclined." I offered the cookies to each of them, "As a team, you guys are far better than I thought you'd be, but I hope you take this loss as encouragement to improve."

The looks on each of their faces, told me something different. They were still young, with varying amounts of 'ego'. Issei, I could see, was running the fight through his head while he nibbled the cookie, he seemed to know where he made his mistakes. Asia looked a little sad, but not as downcast as a moment ago. Akeno and Kiba seemed mostly unphased, Koneko just looked tired, though she was doing a nervous little fist clenching with her free hand, while Rias... She knew I was strong, and that I was capable. But she had proof now of just how far behind she, and her peerage were to me, and she didn't like it.

"Rias." I said, offering her another cookie, "I'm teaching you, not competing with you. I'm not from a rival house, I'm not trying to put you down, I'm not trying to embarrass you. We can go over it point by point, and then find ways to improve you, and your peerage's performance. With just a few adjustments, I know you'd all clear the room next time. But, it's up to you, as King, to figure out what they are."

Slowly, her frown subsided, and she accepted the cookie, "It is what I'm paying you for, Kodori-Sensei." She smiled then, looking to her peerage, "I think however, we've earned night out for dinner." She looked back to me, "All of us."

* * *

Notes!

I dunno... Notes? Yeah, they go here. Haha. I've been trying to write, and catch up on games, and sleep in, and getting almost none of it done. Grr holidays.

5 days :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I am a victim of peer(age) pressure. I was going to decline the offer for a dinner out. I mean, in Japan, I would stand out like a lighthouse on a foggy day. I'm tall, have exotic features aplenty, and my clothes were certainly not of this era, let alone this world.

But, even Koneko was giving me a hopeful look when I started to open my mouth to say 'no thank you'.

"Fine... So long as I can go back to my room for a few minutes." I sighed.

"Fu-fu, I'll help her with clothes, President." Akeno said.

"We will meet at the ORC in a half an hour then." Rias declared, the faint red filter of the sky returning to normal as the barrier was dispelled.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind my presence?" Akeno asked a few minutes later back in my room, as I tended to my breasts.

"Not really." I replied, sighing as the incessant internal pressure eased off a little. "I take it you already know where we're going for dinner?"

"Of course." She smiled, "The President has been looking for an excuse to show her appreciation for your services, past that of strictly material exchanges."

"Well at least she isn't mad at me." I replied.

"She has expressed... a dislike for your bluntness." She said hesitantly, "But she understands why."

"Tiptoeing around problems never solves them."

"Unless it's a big sleeping monster?"

"Almost never solves them." I corrected myself, "I sometimes forget you lot are still new to this. Some of my Familia, Takemikazuchi Familia as well, have been fighting in the dungeon for years. And they trusted me to teach them, or at least, direct them further in their training." I shook my head, "No... Anyhow, where are we going? You know I only have umm... four shirts, three pairs of pants, and none of them are even close to 'dressy'." I looked to my armour in the corner, hanging off a reinforced coat rack. "And that's the only other thing I own to wear."

"Fu-fu. Don't worry." She stepped back, her clothes glowing, dissolving into sparkles, then reforming into her miko outfit, "It's a cosplay cafe."

She struck a pose, her curves straining under her outfit, as her underwear was part of the 'dissolving' but not the 'reforming'.

"I am only going to wear that, if I wear my underwear underneath it."

"But..."

"Or I will wear my armour."

"But..." She was trying to give me 'the eyes'.

"With the hood up."

"Fine." She pouted.

* * *

Long ago, when I first arrived in Orario, I made a promise to myself, that I'd never tease a woman about wardrobe. Mostly because I had to deal with not just one, but three bits of new anatomy I'd never had to deal with before, ears and tail the other two. Akeno was quite adept at making adjustments to her conjured clothing, but still.

"This is... very weird." I commented finally, looking at myself from all angles with a summoned fox.

"It would look even better if you hadn't insisted on wearing underwear." Akeno pouted.

Ignoring that comment, I replied, "I mean, these sleeves." I was wearing an almost identical outfit to Akeno now, complete with those tied on sleeves and ribbon around the waist. Since I was adamant on wearing a bra, it wasn't as form fitting as hers, but still... "It's like being breezy in the wrong spot."

"Ara? But you're wearing underwear."

"I've had more than a few wardrobe malfunctions. Or disintegrations... " I had to admit, aside from being far too much fabric for my liking, it was quite comfortable. "I do like the pants, or rather, hakama."

"It's like we're sisters now." She smiled, "Still going to wear your gloves though?"

"I'll take them off to eat. My hands are too important to risk." I looked at her, "Sisters... I suppose, but only if I'm the big sister."

"Oh? Why?"

"It's a tough job, but I actually like doing it."

* * *

It felt... strange. Walking down the street in 'cosplay', to hide what I really was. Sure, I was still getting all kinds of looks, but they were muted somewhat by me being among Rias's peerage. Not only was I walking beside another shrine maiden, Akeno, there was a cat girl, Koneko, a black school uniformed knight, Kiba, his similarly though less fancily dressed page, Issei. A nun (with all crosses removed) wearing a simplified black habit and hood, Asia. And finally an English princess, Rias. We were like some sort of dual nation royal parade, dressed up for a night on the town. Or Halloween. Even with Rias wearing a simple tiara and holding a thin but ornate sceptre made of silver and mother of pearl, I was probably getting the most looks. Being taller, with ears that were twitching nervously, and with tails that were only sort of listening to my commands to stay as still as they could.

I might have been imagining things, but it certainly felt like it, at least.

"Kodori-Sensei?" Issei looked back at me, "Something wrong?"

"Not used to the looks." I replied.

"But you look good." He said back easily. "Anyone with a pair of eyes would be looking."

"Pervert."

"He's right though." Kiba mumbled over to Koneko.

"Still a pervert."

"We are almost there." Rias said, smiling at either my discomfort, or how many looks our group as a whole was getting. "But at least you don't have to hide while wearing that, with us."

"I could have just worn my coat." I grumbled.

They all protested, "But Kodori-Sensei, you look good in that." Asia said, "So tall and..."

"And you match." Koneko said, looking to Akeno, who was smiling that cheerful smile.

I couldn't argue there.

And so we continued walking towards our destination, through the sparsely populated night life of the town of Kuoh.

* * *

"Welcome back, nyah!" We were greeted at the door by high energy smile, worn by a young woman wearing a maid outfit and cat ears. So similar to Arnya, in size, voice, and hair colour, that I had to close my eyes, shake my head, and look again, just to be sure. "A lucky party of seven, nyah!" She called back inside.

I sighed quietly when I saw that the tail on her outfit was simply a well made fake. I wondered suddenly, how my first family at the Hostess of Fertility was doing back in Orario.

"Mm?" Koneko looked up at me.

Without thinking about it, I was patting her head. "Oh, sorry."

She didn't comment further, and a moment later, a second catgirl maid escorted us past the front counter and into the restaurant itself. Cheerfully lit, relying on the colours of the walls and tables for brightness, it was a nice place. The girls waiting the tables were all adorable, representing not just cat girls, but a dog girl, and oddly enough, a giraffe. Not nearly as tall as I, but the tallest of the visible staff, she was our waitress as she stood at the biggest booth in the corner. What do you even call those two little antenna on a giraffe's head?

The patrons seemed to fall mostly into the 'young man fanboy', though there was a small party of girls who were nibbling at food with school books on the table, and a single businessman alone at a table.

"Welcome back, Mistress Rias." Our giraffe themed maid said, handing out menus to each of us as we sat down. "You've brought three new people today! Would you like to introduce them?"

"You already know Sir Yuuto." Rias started, "Who now has a page, Issei."

"Why do I have to be the page?" Issei mumbled, wincing as someone kicked him under the table.

"Asia, who wishes us good fortune in all things." Rias continued, seemingly oblivious to Issei's pain.

"I'll be in your care, Miss Giraffe." Asia said

"And our shrine spirit, Kodori." Rias finished.

"Isn't she adorable?" Akeno asked, leaning in close to me, cheek to cheek, and posing with me, holding up a V sign with a hand while her other arm went around my hip.

I returned the hug and did my best to make my own V sign look natural. I couldn't do the smile though.

"I look forward to serving you all." Our Giraffe lady said, bowing to us, "Please, take your time with the menu, and wave when you are ready to order."

* * *

After getting a little help with the menu, since Hiragana hadn't been invented yet back in Orario, I settled on pasta. It was Friday, and that meant pasta night back home. It would have been my turn to cook, with either Wiene, our dragon girl, or maybe Bell, cutting up vegetables...

"Hey." Akeno nudged my ribs with an elbow. "We shrine maidens are suppose to smile."

"Sorry." I replied, returning from memory lane.

"Just relax, you're with friends." She said with that cheerful smile of hers.

"We'd never think to replace them, but please, let us be your family for now." Rias said.

"Yeah! You've taught us so much, me especially." Issei added, "So no being gloomy at dinner."

"The food here is tasty." Koneko said, nibbling on a bread stick, the second last one.

"I'll try not to bring the mood down." I replied with a sigh, "Say, does anyone know what those little horns are called on a giraffe? It's been bugging me."

"They are called 'ossicones'." Our waitress said, delivering plates of food, "And are kind of like antlers, but covered in skin."

"You've just saved me from a night of puzzlement." I replied, "Thank you." I had to stop a tail from wandering over to her in thanks, taking hold of it and putting it on my lap.

I'm not sure she noticed, but after she finished setting the plates down, she leaned over a little and asked, "The entire staff loves your costume. How do your get the ears to look so natural? I can't even see what's holding them in place, even this close."

The rest of the table fell silent as she asked, and I could almost feel the entire room look at me. For an instant, I considered answering honestly. Instead, I replied, "I'd have to be bald, for you to see where they are attached."

Noise seemed to resume around me as the waitress gasped in shock, "Such dedication to the art!" She stood and bowed to the table, "Please enjoy your meal everyone."

* * *

I did my very best to not think about home for the rest of the meal. It was really difficult though. The pasta was good, but I could tell the sauce was from a can. This body never developed a taste for soda, at all, so I could only drink a few sips from my 7-up before my stomach started to get all twitchy from the carbonation and sugar. Then there were all the little reminders of home that I had to try and ignore.

I kept up with conversation as best I could, and I think I managed to keep from frowning. But, out of everything, I think I enjoyed the reminder of being around friendly people. They had all become my students in some form or another, and like the people back home, were young and high energy. That brought comfort, and I'd certainly take what I could of that.

* * *

"Mittelt." I said, kneeling on the floor while holding the little bit of paper Cime had given me, with its complex magic circle done in pitch black ink. "I ask your presence, to pay a debt owed, return a favour given."

I had no idea if the words mattered. It sounded suitably dramatic and made me feel like I was actually performing some kind of dark ritual. But, as I spoke, I could feel the paper actually draw power from me, the lines of the circle brightening like wire that was heating up. The circle then expanded, and Mittelt rose up from the centre of it, dressed as she was when we first met, an adorable goth-loli.

"Oh, it's you." She said, not unkindly. "I was in the middle of watching something too..."

"I have cable, if you want to keep watching it." I offered, "Tea? Cookies?"

"This devil accepts your supplication." She smiled, "And it was on channel... um... 281?"

After poking at the TV remote, we sat side by side on the floor, leaning on the bed for a backrest, "Huh, Miracle Levia-tan?"

"Sure! It's actually pretty funny." Mittelt replied, "Oh, you added cinnamon to these."

It was part way through the episode, but it seemed to be pretty standard magical girl stuff. You know, love, peace, nuclear monster killing sparkles. "My cookies are ever evolving. I made you that scarf, and a pair of gloves."

"After after! She's about to use her special attack!"

I gave up on 'old business' for the moment, and wondered why the main character reminded me of someone.

* * *

"Oh! This is pretty warm. And..." The scarf was longer than it strictly needed to be, mostly because I had the yarn, and I personally liked my scarves to function as a hat, as well as a neck warmer, at the same time if need be. The part she was examining though, was a little wing decoration I'd woven in on either end. A black wing, with a single white feather on the tip. "I guess it's appropriate?"

"I won't pretend to know how, or if, a fallen can be redeemed, but the fact you turned away from it on your own... How is the new life anyhow?"

"Well, the rest of his peerage is pretty laid back. Just delivering the mail or working on hobbies. We got this one guy who likes to balance random objects around the house into weird abstract art." She laughed, "And another guy who likes to hand him random objects and bet he can't add them."

"Sounds funny." I agreed, "Good you're getting along then. Oh, here, mittens." I handed her the other thing I made, a pair of mittens with a separate place for her index finger.

"Oh! I like these. I can zip up my coat with these on!" She gave me a quick hug, not even giving me a chance to return it, "Now I can deliver that parcel the Boss has in the 'cold room', without freezing my fingers off." She looked up at me, "Hey I'm not a child!"

I was patting her head, unable to help myself, "It's not even Christmas yet, and you're so excited for winter clothing." I stopped, "Glad you like them."

"What girl wouldn't be excited about wearing a dead animal?" She grinned, "Just kidding. But still, leather mittens that are warm, and good quality are almost impossible to find unless you know where to look."

"I can make more too. But don't lose them if you can help it."

She nodded, "Ahem." She looked serious, "I accept your payment, mortal. The debt between us has been balanced, and cleared." She couldn't hold the serious face when I gave her a raised eyebrow, "Snrk, okay, just had to make it official. Boss is picky about that."

"That's fine. Oh, here." I handed her a couple more cookies, "One for the horse too."

"She's not nearly as scary when you get to know her." She agreed, "Thank you for using our services." And with that, the same black circle appeared under her feet, and she sunk into the floor.

* * *

April 16 started with a bit of rain, and a little stomach medicine. My body was really not used to processed sugar it seemed.

It didn't stop me from my usual morning however, and I was out the door for Issei and Asia's morning training without issue. Afterwards, on my way back, I felt that familiar feeling of being watched. I suppose I was now becoming a regular with the morning crowd. The feeling stopped as I turned down the side path toward the ORC building, and even waiting in the shadows for a minute or two didn't turn up any followers.

Puzzled, but not particularly concerned, I went back to my room for the rest of my morning routine.

* * *

"Huh." I looked at my hand, which was holding a ghostly sword, then to the bottom of the hedge, which bore no markings of my first attempt to trim them. The sword was a construct of my own magic, Ha-chan's aura filled with Ko-san's element. Yet, while the 'weapon' didn't break, the hedge was not harmed. But, it had worked before. Why was it not doing so now?

I spent nearly an hour puzzling this one out. Creating many different objects, each one more detailed than the last. Sword, katana, butcher knife, Ichigo's sword from Bleach, an actual saw, both carpenter and pull saws, with little individual teeth.

Yet, I could not harm the bush, and the 'weapon' didn't break.

I sat cross legged in front of the bush, dispelling the last thing I tried, one of those heavy tree trimmer scissors, who's name escaped me at that moment. I couldn't even use a ghostly 'tool' for this. Was it impossible? No. My 'summoned' foxes were basically animated weapons. They could do harm, and have. Just to prove to myself they could, I summoned one, giving it a pat on the head and telling it to chew on a bit of the hedge. Feeding it the mana it needed, and giving it teeth that could interact with the physical, the little fox quite handily started to gnaw bark off the offending shrub.

Was I limited to 'natural' weapons then? Claws and teeth?

I created another construct, this one a more refined version of my very first 'success' with this sort of thing. A beastly black hand, with clawed fingertips and course fur, extended out of my right hand. The extension flickered with gold flames as it took hold of part of the hedge. Like trying to manipulate one of those 'HULK hands' it took a moment to press my index claw, and thumb claw on either side of a stalk, and squeeze.

 **Snap**

My ghostly little fox did a happy little circle around me as the stalk parted. I'd been leaning, face resting in palm as I sat, and could feel my cheeks contort into a smile. I'd have to thank Sona later, when she came around to make sure I hadn't placed any traps by the hedge.

* * *

I spent the rest of the time until lunch working with wood. Had to do something with the hedge I'd trimmed. Now knee high, there was pretty much no way someone could try and peek in on me without being totally obvious. Just to make sure I could, I had trimmed the best bits to dry out for arrow shafts. What I couldn't readily use was also drying out so I could make it into fertilizer. I'd told Rias I'd make her tea, and for that, I'd need reasonably decent soil to grow things in. Some of the sap went into little vials for the alchemy bench, and by the time I was done getting all the useful bits into containers, there was just a small pile of leaves to mark the hedge's recent grooming. That I bagged in a big paper leaf bag for incineration later.

"Afternoon, Sona." I greeted the serious looking young woman as she stopped in front of the workshop entrance. "Been expecting you."

"I..." She looked at the big brown bag of leaves, and the much reduced hedge. "That's a good way to deter peeping toms."

"Until they sit in that tree over there." I replied, "But maybe then I'll make some nice wood furniture. Come in, have a seat."

"No cutting down trees without a permit." She admonished. "Though, I am a fan of live edge tables."

"My _sister_ , oh, right, you can't understand otherworldly language..." She blinked at me as I used the Elvish word for 'sister', "We kind of adopted each other as sisters, and, she's an Elf. All her furniture is grown into shape. Even her bed and wardrobe. Best I could do was a coat rack, and that was really just making sure the tree didn't die."

"I'd love to hear more." She admitted, "Rias was talking about last night, and I was curious about what went on, while the gym was under a barrier."

"Before I tell you, I have to thank you. Have a fox." I reached down and shook a fox out of a tail, then handed the cat sized critter to a confused looking Sona. "I did that," I waved to the hedge, "With just my aura."

Her expression changed when she realized what I was thanking her for exactly, "Oh! Well, I'm glad my lesson was of use." She nodded, one arm holding the fox, the other hand playing with its ears, "I suppose you won't need another lesson..."

"Teaching seems to be a thing for you." I said, seeing her face fall ever so slightly at the thought of not needing to teach. "Cookie?"

She had to give the fox a nose boop to stop it from getting the offered cookie, "You are familiar with the state of things? With our failing population?"

"More or less." I nodded, feeling my stomach rumble, "Mind if I eat? I don't want to eat all my cookies yet."

"Skipping meals is no good for anyone." She said, watching me as I got up and went to the fridge, "With our near extinction, and the sudden influx of new, re-incarnated devils, there is a large gap in experience. Being ageless, some devils are thousands of years old, with all the experience that provides."

I nodded as I put an old fashioned rice tin on top of my furnace to boil the water inside. "Now, I've only read a few stories, and my experience with pure blooded devils is rather short. But, I'm guessing the old generation doesn't want to share?" I bit into a pear while watching the water inside the tin.

"Like dragons laying on their hoard, most of the old generation see the new as upstarts, and lord their pure status over them as an excuse to keep them from gaining status and power of their own." Sona explained bitterly, "My goal, after gaining a proper education, is to found a school for the newer generation, to teach them what they need to know as a devil, and how to participate in Rating Games."

"That's a good idea." I nodded, sprinkling a little spice onto the rice and stirring it with a pair of chopsticks, "I suppose that's why my services are in such high demand here."

"I am embarrassed to admit it, but yes. As odd as your arrival is, Rias was quite clever to take you in." She nibbled at the cookie finally, "Hm, cinnamon... No you may not have some." She poked the fox on the nose again.

"It was a risk, and it paid off." I replied, "She also knows she's on a timer. The instant I can get back home, I will drop everything, say thank you, and leave." I took the rice off the furnace, continuing to stir to cool it a bit faster.

"No one should be forced apart from family." She nodded, "Like Rias, I've also inquired back home about your circumstances. Though, news travels slowly." She held up a hand before I could ask, "For free. I hope you don't mind."

"Refusing good natured sympathy is dumb." I gave her a respectful bow, "Thank you."

"If you feel obligated to thank me, I'd accept an explanation of last night." She smiled.

* * *

"Ah, Kodori-Sensei." Kiba stood at the garage door, "Hard at work I see?"

"You're just in time... Or I'm late?" I looked at the wall clock, "Do you guys even have school today? It's Saturday."

"No. But training is training." He entered, stopped, got a pair of goggles, then continued past the yellow line on the floor, "What is that? Trying to improve the design?"

Arrayed before me on the bench, were bits of an exorcist sword. I'd been working on modifying the aperture, so that the 'fire sword' would be a 'sword' and not a 'tube' of flame. But, not wanting to risk blowing up a functional prototype, I was simply making a adjustments based on theory.

"Well, here. You've got enough power to turn this thing on." I quickly assembled my test sabre with a modified aperture, "Just put on the apron and gloves first..."

The first try made him laugh. It ended up looking like a flaming traffic cone, the wide end facing away from him. I had to admit, I wasn't expecting a flaming 'club'. To be fair, we tested it anyone, and it acted exactly how it looked. A flaming traffic cone shaped club. Putting that one aside, I switched out the end, and the next attempt ended up being a short sword. Half as long, the 'blade' was still tube shaped, though, since it used the same amount of mana, it was much hotter than the standard model, and nearly six times hotter than the traffic cone. The case needed a bit of time to cool before we tried the third one. This one ended up being shaped like the first, only very flat. Cone shaped spatula. It was even thin enough to be used like one. Kiba showed off his talent for weapons, easily flipping a block of wood off the spatula with just enough force to flip it to an unburnt facing, before cutting the block in half with one of his own swords, dispelling the flaming one as the new sword appeared.

"Well, it's not perfect, but it is progress." I commented, catching the two halves of wood, "Is Issei here too?"

"He's in the workout room, hopefully doing his warmups." Kiba said with that easy smile, "And hopefully not eyeing Asia-chan too much."

"No hope for that..." I sighed, "Let's go rescue the poor girl."

"Very well."

* * *

"This seems... Kind of tame." Issei said as he and I swayed back and forth in tandem, our left forearms crossed, our right hands gripping the other's left wrist. "I mean, I'm not complaining!" He said quickly at my Raised Eyebrow of Accusation.

"When you are pushed, pull. When you are pulled, push." I said, "Controlling your momentum, and that of your opponent is critical to a close quarter fight." I looked over to Asia and Kiba, who were doing the exact same thing, the young Knight being a capable, or at least willing assistant. "Once you get the hang of this, I'm sure Kiba can show you all kinds of tricks on how to do this with a sword."

"It will help me improve on my fencing as well." Kiba said, "Your balance is improving, Asia-chan."

"I haven't tripped for almost a week now... It's been quite the relief." She replied with a smile, "I'm sorry you have to spend time with me like this, when you'd rather be training."

"It's no trouble. It's the responsibility of the senior to teach the junior." He looked to me, "Though, I wouldn't complain if I were given a few more lessons."

"Noted." I replied, "Think you have the idea now Issei?"

"I think so."

"Right, now you get to apply it to falling practise."

"Aw crap."

* * *

The meeting afterwards was pretty standard for what I'd seen. It seemed everyone had a contract call save Rias, who was going over some paperwork or some such at the big wooden desk by the window.

I found myself staring at the dungeon segment, still sitting innocently in the corner, though now it had three of those portable standing poles, like you find at banks or movie theatres to create orderly line ups. Strung between the poles was some thick cotton rope, with paper prayer charms hanging off them. "Copper for your thoughts?" I heard from behind me.

Without looking, I held out a hand in Rias's direction. With a quiet laugh, there was a coin placed in my hand. Without looking at it, I tucked it a pocket, "I'm no expert. But I'm trying to imagine just how much power moving something like this would take. And, with how the dungeon reacted, I'm wondering how many more bits there are, here in this world."

"I've still had no word back from home." Rias said, coming around the couch to sit next to me, "Looking at it though, it seems... out of place."

"That's the thing. It is out of place. In a way, I hope who ever pulled part of the dungeon away from home got everything but this piece." I felt her run a hand through the fur on one of my tails.

"Oh?"

"You saw yourself, just how dangerous just this bit here can be. Had I not been there, Akeno might have been hurt or killed by that bug it spawned." I looked past her, out the window and at the city skyline, "Could you imagine a killer bug like that out there in the world?"

"Just one doesn't sound too bad."

"Just one, no, not bad. But they can breed. They might have the weakness of the magic stone, but they are fully functional animals. If a nest of them hatched out there, even at half the size of the one you saw..." I stood, and to my surprise she did as well, following me over to the dungeon segment. I realized it was because she was still holding one of my tails. "No more stones... So it hasn't spawned anything else."

"Akeno put these up to shield it from the magic in the air. The walls of this room are already protected, so it shouldn't be able to draw in much magic at all." Rias explained, "We should have told you."

"It's fine. Good even. But, if whoever took part of the dungeon got everything but this part... If they start messing with it, they might fail at containing it." I knelt by the barricade making sure not to cross the invisible line of the cordon.

"That is sure to make some noise." Rias nodded.

"I hope they live through it, so I can talk to them myself." I sighed, "If you want to add to your report back home, I'll come up with what I can remember of what spawns around the floor I was on when I arrived. If someone spots something like it..."

"A good idea." She replied, "And yes, you are a good tail."

"Wish I thought of it sooner." I started to turn my head, but stopped when I felt her hand start to play with one of my ears. "Gently please."

"You've been under a lot of stress. You can't be expected to think of everything." She stopped petting my ear, "Hm, I'm sorry?" Through my tails, I could feel almost every curve of her body as they tried to get her attention all at once.

"Oh, right, tail jealousy." I twitched my ear to get rid of the tingly feeling, and started collecting all my tails, "You know you aren't supposed to crowd. This is why more people don't pet you."

Rias started to giggle as my tails tried to return to her, only to be held by my unbreakable grip, "You seem to be the type to like control, yet, you still can't keep your tails in line."

"A little chaos in my life keeps me from getting bored." I held the ends of my tails in a bundle, "I think they want a brushing. Oh, do you have any pencil crayons?" At the word 'brushing' my tails went back to being obedient. A temporary measure, cause they'd rebel if I didn't keep my promise.

"Let me look." Rias returned to her desk, chuckling at my antics, "Ah, here we are." She handed me a bog standard set of twelve, "Another project?"

"Always. Oh, I'll have the next prototype cubes ready for testing tomorrow. Kiba has been quite helpful in testing, and even Issei seems to be growing his magic power a little."

"Really? Hm. I may have to take him aside to help him further. What has he accomplished?"

"He managed to activate one of the cubes. Not much at all, but just like your teleport circle, they need a set amount to even start." I nodded, "It's just a theory, but his dragon hand might be feeding off his magic. If it's been doing that since birth, he'll need to work extra hard to direct it himself."

"I thought you weren't well versed with magic?" She smiled, "Sona was rather surprised at that, since you hold so much power."

"Similar problem." My golden tail flopped over top my head, the tip resting between my ears, "My body, for all intents and purposes, holds no magic. Anyhow, good night Rias."

"Good night Kodori-Sensei."

* * *

It took most of an episode of Magical Levi-tan to brush my tails. I had to watch something to keep my mind off of how much I wanted someone else to brush them. You know, someone adorable with gold hair and green eyes. As you might be able to tell, it didn't work very well.

After I put the brush down and turned off the TV, I closed my eyes and thought of Hestia. The response was almost instant, her tiny hand on my back, an equally tiny hand giving me a Karate Chop of Justice. I said nothing, no words of prayer or thanks. I simply felt the comfort those two tiny hands brought me. Soon after, those hands moved, the ghostly, half felt, not quite physical feeling of those hands scratching my back in just the right spot. Then, before I felt I had to open my eyes, or start to cry, a second pair of hands joined the first, stopping, then covering them. Hugging myself, and hoping it would translate, I took that ghostly comfort and held it as close to my soul as I could.

Opening my eyes and scrubbing the half formed tears away, I picked up my notebook and pencil crayons.

* * *

Teacher: Pardon for the late hour.

Fox: Working on an encyclopedia, leather treating chemicals, ice cream, and new bread recipe. I'm awake.

Teacher: It is good you are not one for idleness, but proper rest is important.

Fox: I am still in bed and sleeping before... Oh. It is late.

Teacher: Are you free tomorrow, for roughly two hours, at any time?

Fox: I can be, so long as it isn't early morning, or between 3:00pm and 4:00pm.

Teacher: Since I do not want to fall behind the Gremory Peerage, I'd like you to host an exercise for mine.

Fox: I don't mind. Sunday... no school?

Teacher: Only certain clubs. I will requisition the gym as before.

Fox: In return, I'd like something copied, and sent back to your home. Related to my problem.

Teacher: Information?

Fox: Yes.

Teacher: Agreed.

Fox: Have all participants eat a good breakfast. And it will not be the exercise I described.

Teacher: Very well. Get some sleep, Sensei.

Fox: After this loaf is done. Oh. Additional cost. You must taste test this.

Teacher: A hard sell. Agreed.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

I kind of like the cell phone message thing. I mean, I can't really use emotes or the like, but it helps have plot moving conversations, without the 'said, replied, exclaimed, sighed,' etc.

See you all again, in five days. (standard disclaimer: I might not update if the world ends. Sorry, can't help that.)


	17. Chapter 17

I'll be the first to admit, I am no where near as knowledgeable with the DxD universe as I am with the Danmachi one. But, having watched (at some point or another) the first three seasons of the anime, and gone through the wiki a few times for information, and read some really good fanfiction (Like that Dresden Files crossover) I really like Sona's group.

I mean, sure, the focus is on Issei and his magic fap hand, but still, as a character, I find Sona more appealing. Mostly because I have a huge soft spot for the intellectual types. Anyhow, way ahead of the anime and main plot line, I hope my introduction of (the rest of) her peerage does it some kind of justice.

* * *

Chapter 17

April 17. Wake up, bathroom, scrub face, stretch, milk, morning snack, dress.

I had to stop myself from moving on automatic when I realized I was doing it. That wasn't who I was anymore, and it would never be again. Even if my 'job' wasn't a nine to five, or even for actual money, I refused to fall into the trap of routine again.

So, to break it, I wrote a quick note, and left it on the counter. 'Gone for about an hour, do you have any suggestions for cookies?'

* * *

"Hey Asia." I said, as the three of us did another slow kata. "I bet, I can teach you how to make Issei helpless." I looked to Issei, "Without taking any clothes off."

"I wasn't... Okay yes I was." Issei admitted.

"But... I could never hurt him..." Aisa pouted, "I mean..."

"Oh no, no pain involved." I said, noting that the both of them were managing to balance on one foot while the other did a slow front kick. "It's something I was shown while learning under Lord Takemikazuchi."

"You know, I looked that name up." Issei said, "I wanted to know more about where you're from, and that was the best idea I could come up with."

A little surprised at his initiative, I hopped on one foot so I could turn and face them, "Oh? And what did you learn? Asia, adjust your hands a little. Exactly, good."

"Well, what I remember off the top of my head goes like this. Japanese god of War, has a few stories about conquering the eastern lands, and has a lot of art of him riding a catfish. Or stabbing one. Oh! And dressing in a shrine priest uniform!"

"Well, over there, He does dress like a priest down on his luck. Well... He did until I, and his Familia, and just about everyone, now that I think about it, got him to wear something respectable." I resisted the urge to scratch my chin, because I knew the two of them would mimic it if I did.

"Oh? What does He wear now?" Asia asked.

"Now, He dresses like a successful Shrine Priest." I replied, "It's made Him even more popular with the ladies, yet has done nothing to make Him wise to it. A shame really."

"Then I looked up Hestia." Issei said after a moment or two. "Almost nothing on her."

"Hearth, home, family." I said, "That's all that needs be said I think."

"Oh, look Issei-san."

"Hm? Oh, heh, you're doing it again, Kodori-Sensei."

"I am." I smiled, "Because I'm part of her family, and She makes sure I never forget it. About time to start jogging."

* * *

Again, I felt eyes on me as I walked back to the school. This time however, there were almost no people around. Not being a school day, meant the foot traffic was almost non-existent, with only a couple of young businessmen, and a couple of sporty looking students, no doubt part of the 'certain clubs' Sona mentioned. This time however, the feeling didn't vanish as I turned down the side path towards the old building.

So, instead of confronting who ever it was, by say, turning around and having a showdown, or declaring that I was a busy person and they could either show themselves or go away, I decided to act out a little.

Stopping in the middle of the mostly shadowed side street, I knelt down and pretended to tie my boot. Laced with a tough string of orc leather, I've had to replace more boots than laces. But, as I knelt down, my armoured coat touched the ground around me, hiding what I was really doing. Under the shadows of my coat, I summoned a little fox, and as I stood, it hid behind a telephone pole. Keeping one eye closed so I could watch through it's eyes, I continued my walk towards the school as if nothing were different.

I had no idea who to expect, but the next person who passed was familiar. Short, brown hair, cat ears, tail... Ah, it was the greeter from the restaurant. Dressed in the school uniform, I guessed she was part of one of the clubs who came in on a Sunday. I was just rounding the corner of the side path as she past my little fox, so, I got her attention.

"Yip!" Said my fox. Being about the size and shape of a Fennec fox, with the tiny body and head, and big ears, it couldn't get more adorable.

"Eep!" She exclaimed, hopping away from the sudden noise. She recovered quickly, looking at the little black critter, took one look down the way I'd gone, then back to the fox. "Huh... What are you doing here?" She asked, keeping about two paces away, but kneeling down, one hand extended.

I decided to play nice, and had the fox hop forward. About a half pace away, I had it sniff the air, creep forward a little, sniff at her fingertips, then hop left, then right, as if wondering how to tackle this new and interesting thing. Front end down, chin to the ground, back legs straight with floofy tail wagging, the micro fox wanted to play.

"You're a friendly one, aren't you?" She asked, leaning forward a little to try and poke the fox's nose. "Hm, no collar..."

"Hey!" Someone called from the other end of the side path, "You're going to be late for the meeting!"

She turned her attention away, and with a little hop to make sure the fox was out of her field of view, I dispelled it. My sharp ears heard her sound of confusion at its disappearance, and her reply of "Yeah! Wait up!"

I wondered what she was stalking me for, but figured next time I'd ask directly.

* * *

Teacher: Are you available?

Fox: Need about fifteen minutes. New batch of cookies in oven.

Teacher: Come to the gym when you're ready.

Teacher: What kind of cookies?

Fox: Lemon.

Teacher: An interesting choice.

Fox: It was a suggestion from a fan.

Teacher: See you soon then.

* * *

My lemon shortbread cookies weren't as good as my cinnamon ones. But, that was just my opinion. I left a couple behind in the freezer, in a little container next to a small bowl of chocolate ice cream. And, to make sure who ever it was came by, I left exactly one unwashed spoon and one unwashed cup in the sink. I was tempted to set up a little camera or something, but that might spook who ever it was into not returning.

* * *

Small collection of baked goods in hand, armoured coat and equipment in place, I made my way to the gym. I did my best to avoid people, and if I couldn't, to at least look like I was supposed to be there. Thankfully, I met no teachers, or any students curious enough to challenge my presence on campus.

I put my hand on the gym door's handle and opened it up, slipping inside.

"You're acting as if you are doing something wrong." I heard from behind me, "Kodori-Sensei."

Turning around, I spotted Saji. He was holding a volleyball and looked ready to hit it. "Well, I'm not a teacher, student, or staff."

"Actually." Sona, off to the side sitting on the second tier of the bleachers spoke, "Rias-san has you listed as 'volunteer adult advisor' to the O.R.C."

Arrayed around her, were a collection of other young women. Aside from Sona herself, I only knew Tomoe, who was waving at me energetically. Saji and Tsubasa were the only two on the floor, probably swatting the volleyball around while they waited for me.

"Nice of her to tell me..." I grumbled, "Anyhow, before we start, Saji!"

"Yes'm?"

"You have a shift tonight? Running out of food again."

"Yes'm!" He grinned, "My boss has been wondering why my shift is suddenly picking up on sales."

"Excellent." I replied, watching Tsubasa stride over to the door and lock it. Doing a quick turn, I noticed that Sona and her group were the only students in the gym. "Okay, next, introductions." I set the bag of baked goods down carefully, and removed my armoured coat, my tails and ears coming free and twitching happily. "Good morning, my first name is Kodori, my last name is Haruhime, and there is a slight flaw in my character." I spotted one among the group, a girl with long brown hair done in twin braids, titter behind her hand at the quote. "I have been contracted by Sona to give you a little instruction in combat."

Most of them seemed to be fixated on my tails, which were probably my most prominent feature. Especially since they knew they were being looked at, and were all waving back and forth with that slow and constant balancing act. "Kodori-Sensei has already given a little instruction to Saji-kun, Tsubasa and Tomoe-chan." Sona stated, standing up and walking over to me. Turning to face the girls on the bleachers, she motioned to each of them in turn. "The one with the brown hair and blue headband is Kusaka Reya, bishop."

"Please, call me Reya, Kodori-Sensei." She said, giving me a seated bow. Her voice reminded me a little of Asia. Just a tiny bit deeper than the ex-nun.

"Next to her, Nimura Ruruko, a pawn." Sona continued.

Similar to Reya, Ruruko had long brown hair, though, hers was unbraided and done up in twin tails, much like Hestia liked to do with her hair. Holding her bangs out of her face was a green hair clip. She also gave me a seated bow, "A pleasure to meet you, Kodori-sensei." Her voice and tone were a little forceful, but not unkind.

"Next, Hanakai Momo, bishop."

Naturally white hair that was just past her shoulders, and blue green eyes, this girl seemed the quiet type, not quite 'bookish'. She gave me a slight smile, then said, "Please, call me Momo." She said, her voice soft, almost sleepy. I kind of wanted to see what she'd look like with a pair of glasses.

"And lastly, my queen, Shinra Tsubaki." Long black hair, square framed glasses and mismatched eye colour were the first things I noticed about this one.

Touching the bridge of her glasses to push them up her delicate nose, she looked at me, "Good morning, Kodori-Sensei." She said, her violet left, and brown right, eyes scrutinizing me.

I was probably getting the 'glare' from her because a couple of my tails had wandered over to Sona, perching on her shoulder and far hip. Glaring at my tails, they slipped off her and fell back in line, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all." I said, "Now, I am not sure how much you all know about me, or what I am going to do, so, I'll give you a brief explanation." I gave Sona a light push in the small of her back to get her to sit down, and waited for Saji and Tsubasa to sit as well. "First, I am a Renard. A race of half fox. Maybe, possibly, related to kitsune. But where I'm from, no one really knows."

"So it's not cosplay?" Ruruko asked, raising a hand belatedly.

"No." I replied, "All natural fox fur, and see? No ears." I brushed my hair away from the side of my head, then twitched my ears meaningfully, "Anyhow. Where I'm from, there is what amounts to an infinite dungeon. My job, along with hundreds of others like me, is to keep the monsters that spawn there from getting to the surface. I've... Yes... um... Reya?"

Reya lowered her hand, "That sounds a little... like a video game."

"A little, but there is no saving, no reloading, and no respawns." I replied, "It's because of this, that Sona has asked me to give you all a bit of real combat experience. I've already done a little training with three of you..."

"She totally kicked my butt." Tomoe admitted, though I really only gave her a hip check. "Beat Tsuba-chan too."

"But, that really just gave me an idea on their skill level as individuals." I continued, "So, today, I'm going to host a little team building exercise. Let's see..." I swept my eyes around the gym and spotted the same pile of little cones, "Ah good. Sona? A barrier if you would?"

"Very well." She replied, "Who wants to try and make one today?" She asked her peerage as I fetched the dozen or so plastic pyramids. I waited until I felt the air shift, and the light coming in from outside to turn red. "Excellent, just the right size."

"Thank you President." Momo replied.

Placing the cones down, I started to explain, "The dungeon, just like it sounds, is an underground maze of rooms, tunnels, caverns, dead ends, and other such things." Placing a couple more, I considered the size of the gym, moved a pylon a little to the left, then went about placing some more, "I'll have you work in two squads. You can pick the size of each, but knowing what you do of each other, try for some balance."

"But, what are we doing?" Saji asked.

"This mission is called 'regroup'. Your team, that's all of you, has been split up. Your goal, is to meet in the middle room, while trying not to get eaten by monsters." I stood at one end of the gym, pointing to the pair of pylons I'd placed, "Now, here's the thing. The spaces I've marked out, are hallways. That means tight spaces. The centre is a larger room where the two squads will try and meet up, and the exit, is by that last pair in the middle."

"Monsters? But there's just you." Tomoe said, "I mean... You're not a monster, you're a fox!"

"Thank you for reminding me." I nodded, holding a tail and giving it a little brush through with my fingers. As I got to the end, a little fox wiggled its way out of the end and onto the floor. "Meet, the monster." The little fox 'yipped' happily, then grew to the size of a large dog, its shoulder near my hip. "And, her sisters." I shook out each of my other tails in turn, a pack of foxes falling in line before me.

"Can I hug one?" Reya asked.

"Maybe later." I replied, "Now, this is practise. But, they are just as big and heavy as they look, and if you end up on the floor and start getting licked, you have three seconds before I call you dead." I looked to Ruruko, "No, they don't have wet noses." She put her hand down, "Now, the hallways are marked, so try your best to pretend they are there. Maybe next time I do this, we can barrier the school itself, and do this in the hallways." Sona looked like she approved of that idea, "But for today, try and stay in the lines."

"Can they be beaten?" Saji asked, "I mean, we can fight them right?"

"Yes. Doing a set amount of damage, or applying a certain amount of force, will down one. Don't worry, they are just puppets." One of them gave me a headbutt, "Hey... Okay, more or less. They will however, keep respawning. The longer you take, the stronger I'll make them. So be mindful of how long you take." I moved to the centre pylons, where the 'exit' was, two my my foxes by my side, while two foxes went to each of the 'entrances', I figured two chasing, and one blocking would be balanced. I sat down in a lotus position, my bag of cookies and bread behind me. "Any more questions?"

"Can I pet one before we start?" Tomoe asked.

"Me too?" Reya followed up.

"I suppose? They won't bite until we start." I replied, closing my eyes with a sigh, "I'll count to a hundred. Sona? Get them focused."

"Yes Kodori-Sensei." I heard her reply, then follow up with an "Ahem."

* * *

I did a slow count to one hundred, eyes closed, simply 'programming' and 'fleshing out' my foxes. More than once, I felt a ghost sensation of one of them getting a pat on the head or a scratch under the chin, and while I did like the attention, I used that contact to adjust how 'solid' each of them were. I didn't want them to be too heavy, or too strong to start. I was trying to teach them, not crush them underfoot. Though, with Saji, Tomoe and Tsubasa, I knew that just my foxes would be a good fight for them. They'd proven skilled for their ages. The others were unknown, save Sona, who I knew was an able magic user of some kind. What ever team she was on would probably have no trouble.

As I got to ninety five, my foxes changed their attitude, backing away from the students and bristling their fur. Each of them let out a low growl, letting them all know it was about to begin. Sona was with her two bishops, Momo and Reya, as well as her other pawn Ruruko. From what I understood of the Devil Pieces, this was a very high magic/support setup.

On the other side, Sagi, Tsubasa, Tomoe and Tsubaki were arrayed at the 'entrance'. Each of them were armed too. Saji and Tsubasa were wearing tough looking gloves, while Tomoe had a live steel katana, and Tsubaki was holding a naginata, the Japanese sword/spear. As the count hit one hundred, I said from my position at the 'exit'. "Begin."

Sona, from the instant the two foxes started towards them, simply summoned up that sphere of water, tossed it to the floor in front of her, and made a wall of ice. Instantly sealing off the 'tunnel' mouth, she had effectively stopped 60 percent of the threat to her side. The other three simply started jogging towards the exit, while Sona held the barrier. My two foxes started clawing and biting at the barrier, but honestly, they weren't heavy or strong enough to really crack it.

Saji's team, led with Tsubaki darting forward with her naginata and quite adeptly sticking the blade into one of the fox's forehead. A killing strike for certain, the fox flopped to the floor, then vanished into mist, appearing again as a much smaller fox at the tunnel entrance. The second fox however, didn't care that it's sister just got the shaft, so to speak, and jumped up at Tsubaki before she could withdraw her weapon for defence. The fox hit her firmly, both paws on her shoulders, and bore her to the ground. Tomoe was there however, her katana catching the fox square in the back, cutting the apparition in two. So it also joined its sister at the start of the tunnel.

Sona, satisfied that the tunnel was indeed blocked off, jogged to catch up with the other three. My two foxes at her end kept up with trying to smash through the ice, while my solo foxes started towards the two teams from the 'exit' side. Slightly bigger, these two were meant to either buy time, or join in if it could.

Ruruko, ahead of the two bishops, took a solid stance, akin to Karate, or possibly Tae Kwon Do, and as the fox tried to jump on her, she hit it with a very solid kick to the chin. Unfortunately, being just a bit bigger than a Rottweiler, the fox weighed about 60 kg, and while the kick made it yip in pain, the jaw of the fox turning away with the blow, she still ended up under the rest of it as it slammed into her.

On the other side, Tsubasa and Saji were taking a bit of a different approach. The athletic girl had ducked under the initial pounce, and Saji had jumped on it, wrapping his arms around its neck to try and keep its jaw from biting anyone. A good call, since the larger boy was able to stop the fox from rolling onto him as well, if only just.

On Sona's side, the two bishops were trying with little success to pry the fox off Ruruko. The pawn had wedged her forearm into its mouth to keep it from licking her, the 'kill' condition for the players. But it was simply too strong to be moved off her. Sona, seeing their plight, turned a hand towards it, "Clear out!" A magic circle appeared around her wrist, and a single icicle the size of a baseball bat slammed into the fox's head. It returned to my side, puppy sized like the other two.

Except, the other two were fully grown again. "More coming!" Saji said, as Tsubaki quite expertly stuck her naginata into the fox he was wrestling. "Keep moving!" He said as he got to his feet, the fox he was holding appearing at my side and slowly growing back to size.

Sona's side had picked themselves up, but they had no time to rest. Taking her attention from the ice wall had weakened it, and the two foxes were cracking the ice rapidly. They four of them kept moving down the tunnel even as the barrier shattered like glass. Sona however kept her poise and simply made another barrier, even as the foxes barrelled down the hallway towards her. I could see her start to pant though, her breath frosting as she held the new barrier together.

They were doing well. Both teams were about half way down their respective tunnels. A couple of falls, but aside from Ruruko, no one had an 'injury'.

The foxes on Saji's side were now back to full size, plus a little bit, and were on their way down the tunnel again. They four of them seemed to make note of it, but didn't pause. Keeping up a brisk pace they made it to about three quarters, before the one by me respawned. Being just a little mean, I made sure they ran just fast enough so all three would reach them at the same time.

Sona's team also had one more fox to deal with, but it seemed that with only Ruruko as combative, they might have had a problem. Except, this time, as the fox jumped, both bishops stood in front of it, both hands held palm out, and the fox slammed into an invisible wall. Between Sona and the two girls, they had sealed the tunnel.

"Damnit!" Saji said, trying to wrestle with the slightly stronger 'exit' fox. Tomoe and Tsubaki were having a slightly harder time as well, the two foxes not just jumping at them, instead hopping forward, trying to draw out an attack, then hopping back while the other fox tried to nip at the attacker. Tsubasa was trying to punch the fox Saji was holding, but with the pawn and fox rolling about, she was having a hard time landing a solid blow.

Sona looked to be getting weaker, but was still holding up her little ice wall. It was regrowing just as fast as the two foxes could chip bits off it. The two bishops seemed to have no trouble holding the single fox at bay, while Ruruko was just... Standing there. She didn't really have much to do with nothing to strike.

"Tomoe, switch with me!" Tusbasa called out, "Hurry!" Saji was in the same position as Ruruko was a moment ago, his forearm wedged into the fox's mouth while he tried to keep it from shaking him back and forth. They switched up easily enough, Tsubaki giving a little ground but holding the other two foxes off with her longer weapon. The energetic katana wielder quickly found an opening and stabbed the fox holding Saji down.

"Thanks!" Saji said, "We have ten seconds!" Full marks for catching on, even if it was a bit of meta gaming. I had set my foxes to a ten second timer, and he figured it out after seeing it happen only three times.

"Tsuba-chan!" Tomoe called out, "Duck!"

Without hesitation, the lanky girl hit the floor belly down. The fox she was engaging had no time to capitalize on it, as Tomoe's katana cut it across the face.

"We have to hurry." Tsubaki said, "Get to the centre room."

Instead of finishing the last fox on their side, the queen of the peerage simply held it off while the other three ran the rest of the way through their tunnel. Saji in the lead, he ran past me, then up Sona's path, "Over here fuzzy!"

The fox stopped trying to shoulder check its way through the barrier the two bishops were sustaining, and moved to attack Saji. The pawn ran to meet it, but then did a baseball slide under its pounce. Ready for it, Tsubasa and Tomoe caught it before it could face them and with another slice from her sword, Tomoe took down another fox.

"Go go!" Tomoe called out, the two bishops dropping their hands and running towards the exit. Sona dropped her hand a moment later and with Saji's help to keep her balance, ran after them.

"Enough!" I called out, my foxes dropping their aggressive stances and sitting at attention. Opening my eyes, I looked at the entirety of Sona's peerage. "Well done."

The fight had lasted maybe three minutes. But, it was a very high energy three minutes, and they all looked a little worn. Sona especially seemed to be tired. She had great control of her magic, but she had force grown two ice walls and held them up, for most of that three minutes. She kept her calm even with her mounting fatigue though, and that was good. Saji's team seemed to know exactly what they were about, and even with a little difficulty with the non human opponents, they were able to keep from getting overwhelmed, even when I tried to time it so they would.

The team balance was a little off however. Sona's side was very light on the combat effectiveness, but very solid with the magical ability, even if it was a little situational.

"Wow... That was pretty intense." Saji said, "I mean, not at all what I was expecting."

"I think the teams were a little uneven." Reya said quietly, "Is your arm okay, Ru-chan?"

"Feels a little bruised." She said, "But wow, that fox was heavy!"

"And they felt real too!" Tomoe said, sheathing her Katana, "Almost like tatami."

"It certainly hit our barrier very hard..." Momo said, "If they are just made of magic... how do you give them weight?" She asked.

"Very... hm..." I tried to stand, but found I couldn't. My body was crawling with ghost sensations of the fighting. Several slashes, punctures, cold spots... I gave up on standing for the moment, "It's just something I can do." I closed one eye, and gave the foxes a little nudge, the six of them falling in line beside me. "You all did well. And yes, I agree, the teams were a little unbalanced, but full marks for remembering this is a team effort, and not leaving half your party behind." I nodded to Saji, "Full marks for keeping in the 'hallways' too. Even if they aren't real."

"Lady President? Are you okay?" Tsubasa asked, "You're a little pale."

"I'll be fine." Sona replied, adjusting her glasses. "It was my error, splitting the teams like that. I was confident I could carry the less combat capable of my peerage, but those ice walls were far more costly than normal."

I frowned, then looked to my left at the more golden of the foxes, "Oh... Huh... Learn something new every day I suppose. I'm sorry, you seem to have fallen victim to one of my other abilities." My foxes might have been carrying the 'magic resistance' ability on my back. They might have literally been eating Sona's mana as they clawed and bit at her ice wall. I'd have to test it later. "Anyhow!" I 'ahem'ed', my voice deepening to a 'narrator' voice. "Having successfully regrouped, your party leaves the dungeon, and returns home to find that someone has baked a bunch of things." I reached behind me and opened up the bag of cookies and bread, "Help yourself."

"Can I hug one now?" Reya asked again.

"After you try a cookie." Sona said seriously, "It was part of Kodori-Sensei's price for today's lesson."

* * *

I was still feeling the remnants of my foxes, even an hour later. It might have been a side effect of making them as 'real' as I did, but my face still felt like it had been cut. It really just made my nose itchy, and didn't distract me from my current project. With Kiba testing my prototype lightsabre, I had a good idea on how to focus the energy of the cube into an actual blade. I couldn't test it myself, but I was sure I just had to send a text to any of the various devils on my list of contacts. Except maybe Issei. Setting aside the third of the three new test emitters, I went about working with some of the leather I'd treated.

* * *

Fox: Hey tiny. Are you on campus?

Headpats: Mm.

Fox: Come to the shop?

Headpats: K.

* * *

Moments later, Koneko arrived. Looking just a little sleepy, as per usual. She was actually wearing something other than her school uniform. Not being a school day, she was wearing a simple white with a pink stripe down the sides, track outfit. Much like Asia's workout suit. I pointed to the goggles by the door, then waved her in after she put them on. Wordlessly, she entered after putting on the goggles, and stood next to me.

Of course, I gave her a pat on the head, and pushed the bag of mostly, but not quite, finished snacks from the morning event. She took out one of my new lemon cookies and nibbled at it.

"Hm. Not a fan." She said, "A little bitter."

"I don't use sugar, so that might be the problem." Sona's peerage had the same opinion for the most part, though Sona and her queen Tsubaki liked them.

"Texture is perfect still." Koneko continued, finishing the little cookie.

"It's hard to mess up shortbread once you know what you're doing." I put a little box on the table, and pushed it towards her. "For you."

"Oh?" She opened the reused cardboard box and looked inside. Reaching a hand in, she took out first one, then another glove. Metal backed, they were much like mine, only smaller, with an identical paw print on the back. Hammered and raised out of the metal, they were basically studded. "Good weight..." She smiled, putting them on. "Perfect fit."

"I mixed a little of my fur into that. It might take a little practise, but you should be able to work magic through them. It's kind of like thinking 'smashy' thoughts." She looked at me, puzzled, but I could only shrug, "It will react to your intent, once you figure out how. My armour is the same way, at least on the metal bits. I think I can stop an attack, and I stop the attack... more or less."

"I will practice." She replied, showing a little energy and shadow boxing for a moment, "Thank you."

Patting her head again, I replied, "No problem. Maybe I'll make you a whole suit or something... Rook or not, you'd rock a suit of leather and plate."

"Only if it covers everything." She gave me the same look she gave Issei when he starts looking 'lusty'.

"It's armour, of course it will cover everything." I frowned, giving her a Karate Chop of Justice, "If you want a bondage suit, you'll have to ask for one specifically. Just don't tell Akeno that..."

The two of us shivered a little at the thought. "I kind of want to punch something." She said.

"See that tree over there?" I pointed to the tree I wasn't allowed to cut down, just a little way's off.

* * *

Fox: I think I have it.

SmilingKnight: Is it contagious?

Fox: I hope not. I'd be out of a job if anyone could do this. Also, that was funny.

SmilingKnight: I do try and entertain. Would you like me to come by the shop?

Fox: If you could. No rush. And I think I'm past the 'might explode' stage, so I could wait until the ORC meeting.

SmilingKnight: I will be there soon. I do enjoy testing your experiments.

Fox: That's only because none of them have exploded on you.

* * *

"This is remarkable." Kiba said as he swing a flaming blade. "The balance is very bad though."

"With no 'blade' its basically a very dangerous tube." I replied, "I can fix that, but I'm more interested in 'make it work' before 'make it practical'."

I had adjusted the ring on the end into a sort of oval, then further tuned it with some grounding runes and titanium. The end result was a meter long straight 'blade' of solid fire, with an actual edge. Kiba swung the blade a few times, then brought it down on the poor block of wood that had already been abused by my various attempts. With no resistance at all, the wood was cut in two, the edges catching fire as it fell to the floor.

"Very sharp too." Kiba noted, "It almost felt like a real blade on contact."

I tapped the little fire out, then picked up an iron rod, "Try something harder."

He swung again, and the 'blade' was halted soundlessly by the rod, "Oh I don't like that..." Kiba said, rolling his shoulder, "Without the shock absorption of a real blade, it felt like I was stopped in the middle of a swing without expecting it."

"Hm..." I examined the rod, noting that the 'blade' actually left a little mark on it, like real steel. I got out my notebook and recorded his comments, then held out my bare hand, "Tap my palm?" He did, already knowing my tolerance to heat. "That's fairly hot too. Like... 7/10 stove top kinda hot."

"Much hotter than the caution cone." He smiled.

"Okay, put it down, and slot in the other cube." As directed, he took his thumb off the activator, put the tube down, then popped off the side.

"This is quite clever." He commented, "Simple design, and you seem to have fixed the heat creeping into the case."

"Different metal. Less conductive. But I'm sure it would get too hot eventually."

"Let's see... Like this?" He tried to put in the next cube, "Oh, it only goes in one way."

"I changed the socket slightly, so you can't say, put the cube in backwards or upside down. It won't explode that way."

"Trying to make it idiot proof. I approve." He closed the case, "Ready?"

"Oh! Give the tube a little twist at the business end, pull, then twist back the other way."

He did, making the tube about five centimetres longer. "Now?"

I nodded, and he touched his thumb to the activator plate. With a crawling crackling noise, a blade of dark blue, almost black ice formed. Just as long as the fire blade, it didn't just fall off the end this time when Kiba gave it a little swing.

"I like this one better. The ice seems to have actual weight, though, just a little off balance for a blade this long. But only a little. It's not falling out either?"

"Since it's magically sustained ice, that little extension you did actually has ice in it, like a tang." I explained, setting up another wood block. "Give it a swing."

The blade managed to get about half way through the block, before it shattered like... well... a blade of ice. However, as the bits of ice dissolved into mist, a new blade formed before Kiba could even finish his swing. The young man shook his head and wiped his face with his free hand, "Glad I'm wearing the goggles."

"Hm, I'll need to figure out how to make the blade more durable." I wrote down a few more notes, "Try a thrust instead?"

He nodded and adopted a fencer's stance, then with perfect form stabbed the wooden block. Again the blade shattered, but the ice was sharp enough to make it about half way through the ten centimetre thickness with little apparent effort. "Very sharp." He said, "It's almost how I imagine a glass sword would be."

"That would be a terrible weapon." I said, "Needlessly cruel."

"True." He agreed. "No foe deserves that treatment." He swing the blade around a few times, getting faster and faster, until it was little more than a blur as it hissed through the air. "It is holding up to my speed though." He said after he stopped.

"One out of three though... Progress for sure, but not a passing mark." I pointed to the third cube on the table. "Last one."

"Oh, the inner case is very cold." He noted as he switched out the cube, "Very very cold." He shook his hand out.

"Hm." More notes, "At least its inside, and not the outer case as well."

He poked it with a fingertip a couple of times, then finished switching out the cubes, "Which one is this one?"

"That's the 'shield' one I made." He returned the tube to its original length, then after I nodded, touched the activation plate. "Hm, wait!"

Nothing had come out of the end of the tube, and he was about to touch it to his palm. Freezing in place, he looked at me.

"There might be something there, but the 'shield' cube has no element or colour." His eyes widened slightly, and he instead gave the block of wood a tap. There was no noise as the block parted like cut cloth. "Oh my..."

"This is very dangerous, Kodori-Sensei." Kiba said, "As much to me as the opponent."

"I agree. Please put it down." I wrote a note, 'add colour to 'force' blade!'. "Even if Asia can grow fingers back..."

"Indeed. Are we done then?" Kiba put the tube down and took out the cube.

"For the moment. I have other things, but they aren't quite ready." I put each cube into little ring boxes. Each of the boxes was lined with iron foil, then padded, so it wouldn't scratch the cubes, and keep them grounded from stray magic. "Well, since you are here, and Issei isn't due for another half hour or so, care to spar?"

"I would indeed like a lesson, Kodori-Sensei."

"Try a cookie first."

* * *

 **Notes!**

So the various peerages are getting schooled. And Kodori is making progress with various projects, keeping her promise to Rias for keeping her off the streets. And who is the mystery stalker? Find out next time on Highschool DxDxDxD!

Well, maybe. :) Five days, etc etc.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"What did you do to him?" Issei asked as I put Kiba down to sit against the wall of the exercise room. The Knight needed a little propping up, so I put him the corner so he wouldn't tip over.

"Worked him to exhaustion." I said simply. "He wanted to work with a pair of daggers, so I gave him my best trapping demonstration."

"Is he even breathing?" Issei asked, kneeling down and squinting at Kiba, "Oh wow... His arms are bruised pretty bad."

"The dangers of close range fighting when you don't wear armour, against someone who does, while fighting at nearly super sonic speeds." I replied, looking around the room, "Say, where's Asia?"

"Oh, she said she was going to do an extra lap or two around the building." He grinned, "You've got her wanting to improve even more now."

"That's good. Oh, see that?" I pointed to Kiba, "That's what happens when you forget to breath properly. He'll be fine after a nap."

"Well, I've already done my warm ups." He stood up, "Where do we begin?"

"Well, if Kiba were awake, I'd get him to spawn a sword or something... But, lets work on your infighting. Bring it out." I paused, "Your gauntlet, not that."

Issei coughed, then flexed his left hand, "Yes Sensei."

 **BOOST!**

* * *

"Issei-san! Kiba-san!" Asia came into the room just as I was leaning Issei against the wall next to Kiba. Issei wasn't napping, but in the ten minutes it took for Asia to arrive, he had boosted four times, and hadn't actually stopped to rest. The blame was partly on me for this one, as I was actually fascinated by how his body was handling the jump in stats. The difference between the third and fourth boost was quite substantial, but he still wasn't ready for the speed, or the strain inflicted on his body.

"It's okay Asia-chan." Issei groaned, trying to lift a hand to wave, "Just tired."

"And bruised." I said, "Well, I know what I'm going to make for you two." I nodded to myself. "Suppose I'll get more leather treated..." I ran a towel under cold water and put it over his head, making sure he could still see. "If you could heal them both, Asia?"

"Right away!" She gave me an accusing look, "You shouldn't be so rough on them."

"I'm not being rough at all." I replied gently, "They pushed themselves to this." Figuring Kiba had had a long enough nap, I got a towel for him too. "The desire for strength is different for each person. Kiba... I'm not sure what his motivation is, but it's strong."

"Thank you Asia-chan." Issei said, his gauntlet vanishing as he clenched his hands, "No pain, but still a little weak feeling." He looked up to me, "I want to live up to the President's expectations, and become strong enough to be..."

"The Harem King." I finished, "I know I know, but at least you'd be a decent womanizer... I can't believe I just said that..." I sighed.

Issei chuckled, scrubbing the towel over his hair a few times. "What about you, Kodori-Sensei? Why do you want to get stronger?" Asia asked, her healing light washing over Kiba's arms.

"I've thought about it a few times. And... The answer changes." I sat down, cross legged, chin resting on my palm, elbow on knee. "At first, I wanted to keep up, so I'd remain useful, and survive without being carried." I remembered when I first started out as an adventurer, with hardly any clue on even how to speak the language of Orario. "Later, it was to keep what I had, and to keep my friends from losing what they had. Be it their home, status, or even their life." Faces and events went through my mind, Lilly and the god Soma. Apollo and the war game. Phryne, the Amazon I had murdered in defence of my Familia and friends.

"And now?" Issei asked as I stopped talking, my mind wandering down through the memories.

"I gather power to protect it all. My family, my Familia, my friends, myself. Remember this Issei. This is what keeps the 'type 1' and the 'type 2' apart. The power I have, is so that I can share it with the people who need it, against the people who only want to take from them."

"I will remember, Kodori-Sensei." He replied, "Oh, awake now?" He looked to Kiba, who was looking at me, and he didn't have that plastic smile on.

"Asia-chan was trying to be gentle, but you two were being so loud." He lied. I wasn't sure how I knew, but something about his tone told me something was bothering him.

"I'm sorry, Kiba-san." Asia pouted.

"It's fine." The smile returned, and he scrubbed the cool towel through his hair, "Did I dream you mentioning you making something for us?"

"Not at all." I replied, "And now that your arms aren't all purple, I'll get your measurements now." I looked to Asia, "Then give you your lesson."

"Aww... I was hoping you'd forgotten." She pouted again.

* * *

Both Kiba and Issei were holding their right wrists, looking puzzled. Asia was walking beside me looking at her right hand, and I actually had the beginnings of a smile on my face. As we four entered the ORC room, Rias and Akeno looked up at us, and I could tell they were wondering what was going on.

"Teaching them palm reading?" Akeno asked finally as we all sat down.

Placing my bag of cookies on the table, I first addressed Koneko, who was nibbling some pocky absently. "I tried something a little different with the second batch of lemon cookies." The difference was a little less lemon zest, and condensed apple juice for a little extra sweetness.

"Oh..." She accepted one and nibbled at the corner, "Hm. Better."

Nodding with satisfaction, I then looked to Akeno, "No, I taught Asia a secret handshake."

"It was... It seemed... Impossible." Kiba started, shaking his hand out, "Like my body was trying to do something, yet couldn't get started on it."

"And I didn't even really feel anything either." Issei continued, "Just her hand in mine."

"Asia has learned one of the many secret arts, passed to me by Lord Takemikazuchi Himself." I said, "It's a neat trick at parties, but isn't something you can just do to a person."

"I feel... conflicted." Asia said, "I didn't want to hurt them... But it didn't hurt them. But it made them helpless."

I couldn't help but pat her on the head, and lend her one of my tails to hug. "Have a cookie, you'll feel better."

She took a cookie, and seemed to feel better.

"Well, I'm pleased you are teaching everyone." Rias smiled, "Even if it is my rival."

"I suppose you'd like to know how they did?"

"Well yes." She crossed her legs, smoothing her skirt down. "Sona was rather vague on the details."

"Well, that won't do." I looked to Issei, "Information?"

"Saves time, effort, and lives." He said after swallowing a bit of cookie.

"Rivals or not, I expect the two of you to share information of my group training." I gave Rias a serious look, "You don't need to share how you did, or how you proceeded, or even if you passed. My classes are for both peerages, and knowing some of what to expect, will improve both your results." I pulled out my phone, flipped it open, and started to relay that to Sona as well.

"Very well. On the topic of your trials, I will try to share more information." Rias replied, her smile turning sly, "So, how did they do?"

"Overall, they passed. It was close, but, they have more people, and better balance, though, they failed that part. Good teamwork, effective use of the skills they have, willing to help each other, and able to adapt on the fly. I'll let you two chat about the test itself otherwise." I sent my text to Sona as I finished talking.

"Very well. How would you suggest we improve our own teamwork?" She asked.

"From what I've seen, you're all well on your way there. I get the impression Sona's peerage has had more time together overall." Rias nodded, "But even though you failed my first trial, you all worked fairly well together. Just need practise."

"Understood." She leaned back and tapped her chin with a fingertip, her face thoughtful, "I will think on what we can do as a group then."

I nodded, and looked to Kiba, "You helped, so do you want to report it?"

He blinked at me, then perked up, "Yes. Kodori-Sensei and I have been working with the exorcist weapons, and have made solid progress. There are a few minor problems, but we might have, well, elemental lightsabres soon."

"That's splendid news." Rias replied, "Akeno has been going on about her wand, I'm starting to wonder."

"It's not exactly a replacement, but I really do like it." Akeno admitted.

Koneko kicked Issei under the table. "Ow! I wasn't... well, okay, I was..."

"I'm working on other designs as well, and maybe, just maybe, I can make protective gear from them as well." I said, pretending to not notice Issei's problem. "But, on that note, I'd like to take the night off. I have a couple things that need doing, and I'll be turning my phone off as well for some of it."

"Sounds serious." Rias replied, her face not looking serious at all, "It's good timing, as we all have summons tonight. Even me." She nibbled on a bit of bread, my pile of snacks almost gone, "This needs raisins..." She commented, finishing off a slice of cinnamon bread.

"Noted." I nodded, standing up and collecting my tails from Asia and Koneko, "Hopefully, I won't be pulling an all nighter, but if I do..." I looked to Issei and Asia, who shied away slightly.

"We'll do our running! Promise!" They both said, chuckling nervously afterwards.

Nodding with satisfaction, I picked up my empty cookie container and headed back to my room.

* * *

I had a little time until nightfall, so I went back to the workshop. I had a little preparation to do before I tried enchant a new Tarot. With Saji's shift not starting for a couple of hours, I had some time to putter around. I already had the Ko-steel plate done, and all my chisels sharpened to a razor point, including the electrum one, meant for the smallest details. So after doing a double check, I went on to the other projects. Grabbing the leather cutting tools, I got to work.

* * *

"Ah, Kodori-Sensei!" Saji greeted me as I entered the store, "Did something good happen?"

"Not yet. But I'm hopeful." I replied, "Some of the projects I have going are showing progress, and when I return home, I'll be able to share and teach my blacksmith tutor how to do it too. Maybe..."

"Where is it that you're from anyhow? Lady Sona hasn't said much about it, save that you're not from around here." He asked, "I don't mean to pry! Just... After meeting you, since I talk with you the most, everyone's been prodding me for information."

"Ah, high school gossip. Well, help me find the sales, and I'll give you the point form. If they want to know more, tell them to visit me and ask directly." I picked up a shopping basket meaningfully, "I'm almost out of baking supplies again too."

* * *

"You're really from another world... Except you're from this one too?" Saji scratched his head, "I'm confused."

"Of all that, that part confuses you?"

"Well, some of the other stuff is weird, but I mean... I used to be just a student, but now I'm a devil. So weird isn't hard to understand, most of the time." He replied, the bar code scanner beeping as he passed things over it.

"Good point. But yes, I'm from... well, not here exactly. And then I ended up over there. Spent some time, did lots of things, and... now I'm here."

"Kind of a shame, with your family back home." He gave my shoulder a light punch from across the counter, "Cheer up. I'm sure you'll get back to them. I mean, you're teaching the heirs to two of the most powerful devil houses. Even I know that's no small thing."

"One can hope." I nodded, "Wait, heirs? Both of them?"

"Annnnnd that might have been too much information." He laughed, "But I'm sure you can ask them about it. Let's see... and click this... and poke that... and there. Your bags, courtesy of the Gremory house." He lined up the bags for me, "Anyhow, walk safe. Not that there's anything around here that could bother you really..."

"Now you've jinxed me." Practising my new 'materialization' magic, I formed a simple cane. With its candy cane shape, I hooked all the bags through, and put them all over one shoulder, "This is kinda handy..."

"Why not just summon up the foxes? I'm sure they'd be able to carry things."

"I dunno what the animal laws are around here, but a half dozen foxes without leashes or collars might get me in trouble."

"Good point. Good night, Kodori-Sensei."

"You too. Lemme know if bacon goes on sale again."

"Of course!"

* * *

Saji did indeed jinx me. Though, he was probably right in that not much around here could bother me. And once again, it happened by the vending machines. I was starting to wonder if they were cursed, or blessed, to have fateful meetings happen in front of them.

"You're quite bold, walking about exposed like that." the person said. A girl, certainly, with a slightly too big for her head baseball cap, green zip up hoodie, and faded blue jeans.

I frowned, then looked behind me, "Oh, I suppose I am." I shrugged, "The street is usually deserted at this time, and they don't like being under my coat for very long."

"It's that kind of carelessness that brings the poachers." She said with a huff, and I could see, behind her, a swish of movement. Tan coloured fur with a white tip, "I got your package, by the way."

"And?"

"Really good cookies." She replied, then shook her head, "Never mind that, what did... you..." She froze, her face twisting in horror, "No... You monster!" She reached into a pocket, and before I could say anything, tossed something to the ground.

There was a clink of shattered glass, and the space between us filled with smoke. No cheap smoke bomb this, she was obscured in a little less than two seconds, and with a rustle of fabric, I heard her jump away, and start dashing through the forest next to the road. I considered chasing after her, but figured it wouldn't help. She was like me... That was certainly a fox tail, though not a solid colour like mine or Haruhime's. Looking behind me, I wondered what had spooked her so badly. Not seeing anything unusual, I sighed, scratched my ears gently, then continued on my way back to my room.

* * *

After stowing the food, taking care of my milk, and checking to see if my mysterious house cleaner had left a reply note (they hadn't, and the cookies were still there), I went to my alchemy desk, cleared a little space, and got myself seated for some enchanting. Tonight's subject? Hestia. Holding the metal plate in my hand to start, I sifted through my many memories of the tiny, somewhat overdeveloped Goddess. A friend, a mother, innocent yet occasionally showing wisdom that you wouldn't expect from someone with so little time among the mortal races. Finally, my mind settled on an image.

Standing in the doorway of the Hearthstone Manor, face smiling Her best smile, hair blown slightly sideways by the breeze... And arms held wide open, greeting her Familia as they return from the dungeon. Mind filling with memories, I started to gently tap the end of my chisel.

More than once, I started to feel the card take on that icy quality. But each time, I felt a hand on my back, urging me on, focusing me away from the end goal and towards the task in front of me. Always supportive, however reluctantly some times, even from a literal world away, She kept me from getting ahead of myself and potentially ruining the tarot.

Eventually, the night faded away, the slow tinting of the morning sky shedding its light into my room. But, even as I finally looked up towards the window, I felt the last of the magic I had been slowly pouring into the tarot stop, and settle into the metal. Success. At least, I hoped so. This would be the first time I'd tried a memory stone enchantment, without a small part of the subject mixed into the Ko-steel. I'd used a little of my blood, alongside my fur, thinking that I was Hers, and thus, a part of Her.

Eyes slowly adjusting to the growing light outside, I put the card in its own little iron ring, feeling the ghostly sensation of Hestia pressed against my back, in the exact position She slept in. I could try to contact Her tonight.

* * *

Fox: Remember to do your sit ups.

MagicHand: Yes Sensei.

Fox: If nothing goes wrong, we'll get you started on being acrobatic tonight.

MagicHand: I like the sound of that!

Fox: Remember you said that.

I switched the recipient for my next text, yawning, then typed in...

Fox: Make sure he does his sit ups. You too.

HealingSmile: Yes Sensei. I will make sure.

Fox: Try to do a few more push ups yourself, too.

HealingSmile: I will try. (Here she put a 'thumbs up' emote)

Fox: See you both after school.

The task of 'calling in sick' done, I once again took care of my milk, set my alarm for two hours, and went to bed.

* * *

Bzzt. Bzzt.

"Myeh?" I cracked open an eye, and spotted my cell phone trying to vibrate itself off the edge of the bed. Rescuing it, I flipped it open. I noted, as I read the message, that it was one minute before my alarm would have gone off.

Teacher: I notice that tree is gone, and that most of the trunk is by the workshop.

Fox: I didn't do it.

Teacher: Oh?

Fox: My fist is bigger than that.

There was a slight delay, then...

Teacher: I see. I don't suppose you have plans for that trunk then?

Fox: I'll make you a table, once I order the supplies for it.

Teacher: Thank you for your consideration. Please don't encourage any more landscaping.

Fox: Wouldn't think of it.

Clicking the phone closed, I turned on the computer and got to baking.

* * *

Various menial tasks done, I didn't get to the workshop until after lunch. I brought in the two metre tall tree trunk, and got out my measuring tape. While I poked at it, I thought about my encounter last night. Something had spooked the girl, and my hopeful encounter with another like myself, was shattered before I could even introduce myself. But why?

I nearly broke my chisel when I remembered something Haruhime said while ago. 'I would never steal your tails'. Was that it? The odd one out among my collection of fuzzy troublemakers might have given the girl the wrong impression of me. I'd have to find some way to get past that, else I'd never talk to another like myself.

I sighed, sweeping a bunch of sawdust up and into a leaf bag. It was a good sized tree, and I could easily make a nice coffee table out of it, so long as I could get it to dry out properly. I wondered how I might go about that, and decided on just putting it in a couple of big black garbage bags with some dry rice. I just had to get a big bag of uncooked rice someplace...

* * *

I was working with some leather when Issei and Asia arrived at the shop. "Kodori-Sensei! Good afternoon." They greeted.

"Afternoon you two. Are you ready for a day of fun and excitement?" They both nodded enthusiastically, "Well, too bad. You're stuck with me." I nodded, "Just kidding. Wow... Tough crowd... We're going to the forest, by those two vending machines today. We need space, and seclusion, because today, you're going to learn to jump." I got a pair of tight fitting work gloves and handed them to Issei.

"Oh? Going to teach me superhuman combat?" He sounded excited.

"No, superhuman movement. Combat is for when you can land without breaking something." I looked to Asia, "You'll be sparring with me, after Issei gets the hang of jumping, and landing."

"Okay." Asia smiled, "I'll be ready to heal him, if he falls."

"Ouch, vote of non-confidence..." Issei sighed, "So mean, Asia-chan."

"Just give me a moment to get my coat, and we can set out." I said, putting my tools away.

* * *

"I'm glad you're here, Asia-chan." Issei said, as he lay flat on his back on a pile of leaves, "I'm going to need a new shirt... And pants too I think."

"Yup, pants too." I confirmed, "At least you didn't slam into a wall or something." I scratched my nose, remembering my first try at rooftop parkour.

Asia stood up, the green glow fading from her hands, "All better." She smiled, "You're doing well, Issei-san. You've only fallen once in the past four tries."

Considering he nearly pissed himself the first time he jumped, and again on the way down, he'd made a lot of progress in an hour. His red gauntlet had 'boosted' him three times, and while he was huffing a little, he still had enough stamina left to keep going. While not up to 'tall buildings in a single bound' he was able to do about five metres straight up from a standing start.

Asia, between healing breaks for Issei, was practising some Wing-Chun with me. Just some simple motions to increase her confidence more than anything else. I didn't want her to think fighting was everything, but I also didn't want her to be helpless, in case someone got to her. Besides, some of the motions were fun, once you had the ability to do them. And I made sure she was able to do them, by giving her all those stretches and mild weight lifting for the last few days.

"I think I'm getting used to the falling part... That's the hardest." Issei said, "The jumping is easy, but..."

"A life time of knowing a fall past a certain height will hurt." I said, "It was my problem too. I mean... The ground is so big! But, I've taught you how to land. You just have to trust yourself. Try a few more times, then join Asia and I."

"Yes Kodori-Sensei." He replied, stepping a little further away, crouching, then springing upwards into the air.

* * *

"See you in a minute." I said as I entered my room, "Get cleaned up, there's a spare uniform in the workout room closet Issei."

"Thanks Sensei!" He replied, "Wow... Jumping is fun."

"Maybe it will help you learn to fly too?" Aisa replied, their voices fading as I shut my door.

I gathered today's cookies, my new Tarot of Hestia, and then checked the freezer. "Aha." I said to myself, reading the note next to a new earthenware pot, helpfully labelled 'chocolate'. "A little bitter." Then, "Perfect." I'd put both my first, and second attempt at lemon cookies in there. Also written on the note was, "Thank you for the ice cream." Nodding in satisfaction, I got my notebook and wrote, "Try coconut." Just to remind myself to try out a new ice cream recipe that caught my attention.

Taking a moment to scrub my face and brush a few leaves out of my hair and tails, I headed to the ORC.

Everyone save Issei and Asia were there, the two of them probably needing a little more cleaning up than I did. Sitting down next to Koneko, I put today's baking projects down on the table. "They shouldn't be too much longer." I said, "And yes, I added raisins." I looked to Rias, who smiled and looked to Akeno, who brought over a plate with a butter knife and little brick of butter.

"I was prepared for this." Rias said, lightly buttering a slice of bread.

Akeno, Koneko and Kiba all tried a slice. Kiba left his unbuttered, but they all nodded approval. "Do you make jam as well?" Akeno asked, holding her cheek as she took another bite of bread.

"I could, but I would need another stove, unless I wanted to spend all day in the kitchen." I replied, taking a slice for myself, wondering where I could improve.

"I could arrange it." Rias said, "I mean... You have such talent for it... I almost want to ask you to make a meal for us..."

"I could." I shrugged, "But, only if some one else does the dishes." I didn't want to do that to my shy house keeper.

"Sorry we're late!" Issei opened the door, followed by Asia. The two of them had fresh clothes, and scrubbed faces. "Oh, more bread!"

"Only one slice for you." I said, "And two cookies."

"Yes Sensei." He pouted, but still helped himself.

"Certainly have him trained." Akeno 'fu-fu'ed' behind a hand.

"In training." I corrected, "Oh, you wanted to see my Goddess..." I took the Tarot out of a freshly made leather sleeve, and offered it to Rias. "If it starts feeling cold, look away and put it down."

"Ara?" Akeno looked over Rias's shoulder, "Such a lovely smile."

"She seems... Very short." Rias commented, "But, I can feel the kindness in your portrayal." She handed it back, and I offered it to Kiba.

"It's a shame you don't colour them. Both this one, and the other of your wife." the knight said, offering the card to Issei.

"Oppai..." Issei said in awe, "ow!" Koneko kicked him under the table, then rescued the Tarot before he could drop it.

"She has a nice smile." Koneko said, "And Her eyes..."

"Blue like the sky." I said, accepting the Tarot, then passing it to my left.

"Oh... I can see why you are so kind, Kodori-Sensei." Asia said, smiling up at me, "If She were my Goddess, I'd want to make Her happy too."

I put the Tarot back into the leather sleeve, then into my pocket, "She gives the best headpats." I nodded, "Keeping Her happy is surprisingly easy. Just don't do anything really dumb, and come home at the end of the day." I sighed, "I am so grounded when I get home."

They laughed politely, but I couldn't share the moment.

"Now, lets get everyone sent out for tonight." Rias said, "Except Kiba."

"A night off? How rare." He said with that same plastic smile, though, it changed a little when he looked at me, "Would Kodori-Sensei be willing to give me a lesson?"

Akeno laughed behind her hand, and so did Rias. "If you can help in the workshop for a little while, sure." I replied, "I'm surprised you're so eager, after yesterday."

"What kind of knight would I be, if I gave up so easily?" His smile, for just a moment, turned into the real thing.

* * *

"These are... well, the fit is perfect." Kiba said a little later. His help in the shop amounted to standing still and letting me make fine adjustments for his new bracers. "But they are a little heavy."

"You'll get used to it. I mean, if you wanted heavy, I could make you a full suit." Kiba's bracers were fairly simple. Treated leather with plates of metal along the 'blocking surface' of his forearm. Kind of like rectangle scales. With my skill, and the proper use of metals, I would trust it to survive the dungeon, down to say... the eighteenth floor at least. "It's a shame I don't have access to some of the more exotic materials from back home..."

"It is." Kiba nodded, "Your scale coat looks quite sturdy, and your other bits of armour too." He looked at the metal plates, spotting one that looked a little different. "This plate here... Planning ahead?"

The plate in question, on both bracers, had a diamond shaped slot in the middle. "Yeah. I'm actually having a lot of fun with these cubes. If I can get them working how I want them to, I might be able to put them in your bracers, or my own, and have them work as shields. Just have to make the proper additive enchantments..."

"You might need a new notebook then." He motioned to my notebook, "It's looking quite full."

I'd only gotten the thing a little over a week ago, and now, it had all kinds of dog eared pages, stick-ums, book marks, and other such, sticking out of the sides. "I suppose so. Anyhow, shall we hit the field?"

"I would like to try these out." He nodded, "And I'll try not to forget to breath while we spar."

* * *

I wondered, as I scrubbed myself in the shower, just how much Rias was paying for water. Since I couldn't soak in a bath, I simply had the hottest showers I could. My compliments to whoever did the plumbing though. The water pressure from the shower made it feel like the water was getting under my skin. As I applied a little shampoo to my hair, I started to think of the Tarot, and Hestia.

Towelling off, and putting on a pair of boxers and my Number One Dad shirt (a new one, and extra long, so I could hide the fact I was wearing boxers) I started turning off the lights and darkening the room. Getting the desk lamp, I turned it on, got myself comfortable, and took out my new Tarot of Hestia.

"Lady Hestia." I said, closing my eyes and letting my mind fill with thoughts of Her, "You might want to sit down."

Feeling her hand on my back, I opened my eyes, and focused on the details of the card. Just as before, the surface of the Ko-steel card cooled down, my breath frosting as it passed over it. "Can you hear me?" I asked it, as the card took on more depth, the features of Hestia's portrait starting to move slightly. "Lady Hestia?"

Again, as if looking down a hallway of black slate, Hestia looked back at me, a black metal card in Her left hand. Her right hand was hovering close to Her opposite shoulder, as if holding something, "Kodori? Kodori! I can see you!" She said, excitedly, "Can you see her?"

Her right hand moved as if patting something, and I realized she was holding one of my children, "No... Only you. How are they?" I didn't dare try and scrub the tears forming at the corners of my eyes. This was the best connection I'd gotten so far, and I didn't even want to blink. "How are you? Everyone?"

"They are all okay." She said, Her voice hitching slightly, "I had to..."

"I know... Thank you so much..."

"No crying!" She looked to be on the verge of tears Herself. "There's been a lot of trouble with the dungeon." Her voice was twisting slightly, the echos down the hallway sounding funny, "But we're all okay! Please, don't worry about us."

"I'm still trying to find something to help me get back." The Tarot was losing the frosty feeling, "Please, tell them all I'm still trying!" I was hearing my own voice echo down the hallway, and watched as Hestia moved Her head as if she was trying to hear something far off. I touched my finger to my mouth. Without voicing the words, I used the 'God's language', mouthing, "Be safe, give everyone a hug for me!" The edges of the card were getting hot, and I suddenly remembered something, "Ganesha! Books!" I mouthed, hoping that I wasn't imagining Hestia nodding back at me, as the Tarot lost its depth, and became just a pretty picture again.

It was a long shot, but of everyone in Orario, Ganesha, the God of the People, might have had something in his library to help. While I put the card back under the glass dome, next to Haruhime's, I couldn't help but think I wasn't doing enough. That there was something else I could be doing, or making, or researching, to help me get back home.

Then I felt the ghostly sensation of a Karate Chop of Justice, followed by a pat between my ears. Sighing, I turned the lights back on, and got to work at the alchemy bench.

* * *

Fox: Question.

Teacher: What is seven times nine?

Fox: 42.

Teacher: Indeed. I was just about to turn in for the night.

Fox: Sorry, but, do you know anyone who might know, or, where I might research advanced alchemy?

Teacher: How advanced are you thinking?

Fox: Say, two steps before Philosopher's stone.

Teacher: That will cost you. It would fall under 'sitting on hoard' levels of knowledge.

Fox: I will find a way to pay, if you can find a source.

Teacher: Very well. Any topic to focus on?

Fox: Metallurgy. Magically reactive materials. Mana batteries.

Teacher: I will do what I can. May I ask why?

Fox: I have seven children, and I'm not with them.

Teacher: I will do what I can, as quickly as I can then.

Fox: Thank you, sleep good.

Teacher: Sleep 'well'. Proper grammar.

Fox: Sleep good. A statement of fact, that sleep, is good.

Teacher: ... I can't contest that. Good night.

* * *

Notes!

They go here!

It's getting cold out... humbug and stuff.


	19. Chapter 19

**Before I begin...**

So, a few people have pointed out, that my math was wrong. Well, depending on who you ask... By Hestia's blue ribbon I feel old now.

It's actually a reference to Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, by Douglas Adams. The quote goes something like this...

"If the ultimate answer to Life the Universe and Everything, is 42... What's the question?"

(It's here, the main character gets a bunch of scrabble pieces, and randomly lays them out on the board)

"What... is... seven... times... nine...?"

"Always knew the galaxy was a little screwed up."

You can actually find the original BBS series on youtube. Old humour, but worth the watch. You'll help me feel less old, the next time I quote it.

Cheers, and on with the show. :)

* * *

Chapter 19

April 19

Sixteen days since I'd arrived. Fifteen and a half, if you didn't count that I'd arrived in the late evening. With almost no clue on what happened, and no real clue on how to return. It could have been worse. Sheer luck, though not for Issei, had landed me next to him, and a chance meeting with Rias. Poor boy was missing part of his chest at the time, but it was, most likely, his wish to die in the arms of a pretty woman, that stopped me from joining the rest of the dungeon bits that had been stolen from my world.

A blessing, and a curse there. I might have found out who did it, but I doubted me alone would be enough to make who ever it was un-did-it. But no.

Sixteen days. And I was still away from my family. Time to stop playing in the workshop. If Rias, and Sona, were both connected to powerful devil families. Then I would do everything I could to use that connection, and find a clue, a hint, a scrap of information to get me closer to learning a way back.

I looked at the potion bottle of dark brown, almost black pills. Even if it meant no sleep. I would work for them. And trade my skills for every iota of knowledge I could.

I just hoped I wouldn't hate myself by the end of it all.

* * *

After a morning workout and jogging session with the two Rias Rookies, I headed back to the school. I had a few new ideas to try, and was expecting a new machine for the shop. A miniature, well... It was still twice as big as say, a desk top computer full tower case... wire maker. Hot rods of metal in, small spools of wire out. I was going to need magically conductive wire for my own experiments, as well as 'highly valuable' enchanted crafts. If I could barter those for things from the underworld, then I would.

I was also being followed again. Reaching into my coat, where all my tails were hiding, I created a tiny fox, and had it look over my shoulder for me. It was the same girl, with her fake cat ears and tail, reminding me so much of Arnya I almost wanted to just call her that. Turning down the side path, I watched her veer away from the other students to follow me. Sighing to myself, I looked at my options, and chose to just talk to her. I got to roughly half way down the path, stopped, and turned around.

"Can I help you?" I asked, holding the little fox in my palm and petting its comically big ears.

She was about half way to a telephone pole by the time I finished speaking, probably trying to hide, but, my voice froze her in place. "Um..."

"You're from that Cosplay Restaurant, right?" I spoke over her attempt at a reply. "Is there something you wanted?"

She stood there, unsure for a moment, then got a little closer, "Well... Me and the other girls... We were curious." Since I made no move, and had the ice breakers of all ice breakers, that being a cute animal, in my hand, she continued getting closer, stopping just out of arms reach, "I wasn't sure at first, but part way through dinner, I was sure..."

"Yes." I said flatly.

"What?"

"Yes, they are real. Ears too." I pasued, "Oh, and my eyes." I had to remember that part, as odd coloured eyes were... not so odd back in Orario.

She stood there a little stunned, "But... how... what..."

"Don't you read the stories?" I asked, "I don't have nine tails yet, but I'm working on it."

And she fainted.

I took a long stride forward and caught her, one arm behind her back, the other still occupied by the little fox. "That was... probably pretty stupid." I sighed.

"Yip!" Replied the fox.

Raising an eyebrow at it, and getting ghostly lick on the nose, I put the fox into a pocket and scooped up the girl. Light as a feather, I considered what to do with her. Sona did say I was 'volunteer adult advisor' to the ORC... That would give me at least some reason to be on school grounds...

Fox: Where's the school infirmary?

Food Vendor: Wait.. what?

Fox: Found a girl, might be low blood pressure. Wears the school uniform.

Food Vendor: Oh, okay. Main building, ground floor, nearest the track. There's a side door right next to it too.

Fox: Thank you.

Food Vendor: Bacon will be on sale tomorrow.

Fox: :)

* * *

I got a few odd looks, but the students didn't bother me at all. I did have a teacher, a short, round, bald headed man, get in my way however.

"Who are you? And why are you carrying her?" He asked. He wasn't yelling, or speaking with any rude intonations. But he certainly expected an answer.

"Volunteer Adult Advisor to the ORC, Sensei." I replied, "She fainted on the way to school just as I was passing by. Since she was just near the gates, I thought to bring her to the infirmary."

"I see... I suppose I'll mark her as sick for first period. And, why are you wearing all that?" He motioned to me, in my scale coat, with the hood up. Even in the relative cool of a spring morning, it was a little much.

"My skin burns easily in the sun, and I ran out of sun block."

"Hm, you should take care of your skin. Carry on." He pulled out a little notebook from his shirt pocket, and wrote something down. "Oh, your name?"

"Haruhime Kodori." I gave him a small bow, hindered slightly by the girl in my arms.

"Very well."

* * *

"Ah, just in time." Cime was waiting at the workshop, though, this time, he was without the horse. Instead, he was standing next to a small pickup truck. Strapped down to the deck of the back, was a big wooden crate. "I was just about to leave a note and try again tomorrow morning."

"Had a little... incident on the way back." I replied, accepting the clipboard and signing. I sniffed the air, then looked at the truck. "You're not fooling anyone." I said to it.

The truck, night black, with a roaring fire decal extending from the front bumper to the very end of the pickup bed, very distinctly said, "Snort."

Cime started chuckling, then laughing, a deep noise of mirth. "Ha! I told you so." He gave the side of the truck a pat.

"Snort."

"Don't tease her. Let's get this off the back." I said, "Then to new business, if you have time."

"Always time for new business." He said after a moment, "Careful, the front end is... a..." He watched me pick up the box, probably about a hundred kilograms plus crate, and just carry it into the shop without any real effort, "Is something wrong? You seem a little less..."

"Part of the new business." I said, putting the crate down on the floor, applying my unbreakable grip to the sides, and pulling the sides off with a heave. "I feel that I'm not doing enough to get back home. So, I'm planning on stepping up my efforts." I crouched down next to the contents of the crate, pulling away some of the packing foam and a bunch of shredded paper padding. "This, will do nicely..."

"I see..." He paused, "You know I can't speak of what you want to know."

"I know. I understand how those types of compulsions work. At least, I've read enough books to get the idea. But..." I put the machine on a spot I had cleared the last time I was in the shop, "Who ever put that compulsion on you, probably didn't think like a programmer." I looked at him, "Can you write it down?" He shook his head, "Speak of it, at all, for example, while alone with no one around?"

He paused, then shook his head, "I couldn't record it, if that's what you were thinking. That would fall under 'making an archive' of it."

"But, you can speak of it, if you were alone."

"Maybe... Though, that wouldn't do much good. If a tree falls in a forest, with no one around..."

I nodded. "In trade, I offer you this." I went to my collection of cubes and selected one, "This, is a proven working elemental conversion cube." I picked up one of the tubes, "This, is an emitter. Inside, are all of the runes and enchantments, with no double meanings or crossed wires." I slotted the cube, as well as a fox the size of a dime, then closed the case, and handed it to him, "With those, and a little tinkering about, you'll have everything you need to study, improve, and expand on the design."

He looked at the tube, then to me, and took it from my hand. He put his thumb on the activator, and a blade of solid fire formed on the end. "Oh, I like this... Though, the balance is off..."

"I leave personal touches, adjustments, and improvements to you, if you accept." I looked up at him, "Do you accept my offer?"

"Perhaps I'll refresh my memory on the topic when I return home tonight." He said, the face that I could see under the brim of his hat smiling widely, "People like the sound of my voice. It pays to practise speaking."

"Snort."

"Trucks don't snort." He said to the truck.

The engine made a rude noise.

"The only question is, how that h..."

I held up my hand to stop him. "If you knew, you couldn't do it." I said, "Thank you for your business."

"Beat me to it." He laughed, "Be seeing you, friend Kodori." He pocketed the tube and we shook hands. "Oh, that reminds me." He reached into another pocket, and took out a little paper bag, "Horse hair. Free of charge."

I accepted the little bag, my fingertips feeling the elemental mana contained within, "Many thanks, friend Cime. Ride safe. You too!" I called out of the shop.

The engine revved with enthusiasm.

* * *

"So this is what you bought with all that money..." Rias said from the door of the workshop, "What..."

"Goggles." I said firmly, taking a rod of nearly white hot Ko-steel from the furnace and carefully feeding it into one end of the new machine.

"Pardon." She said, taking a pair of goggles and seating them firmly over her eyes, "What is it?"

The machine actually folded out and expanded. Now, instead of a 75cm X 75cm X 50cm box, it was now 150cm X 75cm by 25cm. Inside were various things to take in hot steel rods, compress, roll, heat, stretch, then cool, making it into wire. Everything else in the workshop was off, since the thing was an absolute energy hog, but the breaker hadn't blown yet...

"This." I held out a hand to keep her behind a new line of tape, since the instruction manual warned about 'red hot flakes' that might come off the rod while it was being fed in, "This makes wire. Not soft wire, like gold, silver or copper, but steel wire." I had to use an outdoor voice too, as it was a bit loud. "I'll install a guard or something to keep the mess and noise down a little."

Rias managed to look dignified, even with goggles on and fingertips in her ears, "Please do!" She shouted back, "Can we talk?!"

The machine was pretty much on auto now, and not having a problem with the metal, so I backed up, "Sure." We moved just outside, and I took off my hood and its ear protection.

"I heard you had a little incident this morning."

"Yes." I replied, "Had to carry someone to the infirmary on my walk back from morning training." I gave her a sideways look, still keeping an eye on the machine as it chugged along. "Thanks for making me... what was it... Adult volunteer advisor to the ORC?"

"It came in handy it seems. I'd have told you sooner, but it had slipped my mind." She said, "You seem to have caused her a little distress. Any idea why?"

"She'd been following me since we'd gone to the cosplay cafe. So, I asked confronted her about it." I replied with a sigh, "And told her, yes, I'm the real thing."

Rias tried to form a reply, then another, then finally, "Was that wise?"

"No." I said instantly, "But, I'm part of the ORC, and what fun would it be if there wasn't something odd about it?" The end of the machine was now slowly spitting out finished wire, "See that?" I pointed.

"Hm?"

"That, is magically conductive wire. Capable of channelling, holding, and focusing my enchantments." I explained, "With it, I can now barter my skills to you, Sona, or anyone else, for the information I need to go home." I looked to her, "Can I borrow your arms for a moment?"

She gave me a smile, then held out her hands, "Were you offering a dance?"

Unable to help myself, I took her left hand in my right, put my hand behind her, just over her hip, and did a simple waltz spin. The motion took us over to the workbench by the fridge, where I kept most of the measuring tools. "Pardon the rough hands." I said, getting out a bit of paper and a pencil, "And my tails."

"I'm getting used to it." She laughed quietly, "Hm, they might need brushing again." She offered me one arm, while the other occupied itself with patting a tail, "Going to make me something too? I'm not much of a fighter I'm afraid."

"I could change that, if you wanted." I replied, accepting the other arm and controlling my tails to fall in line. "Even Asia is learning, and she had no physical ability to speak of." I put our hands, palm to palm, noting the difference, "Hm..."

Rias let me manipulate her hands without protest, "I'm curious what you're going to make for me."

"Me too." I replied, letting her hands go, making a note, then finding a fresh, clean bit of paper. "Your magic circle, the one you use for your... what even is that magic you us?"

"Simply, it is the power of destruction. It has a fancy name, but that's the basic form of it." She replied, blinking as I put one of the blocks of wood Kiba had cut onto a cinder block, "You're not serious..."

"As mild as you can make it." I replied, "I also need to see your magic circle."

"Very well." She held out a hand towards the poor little block of wood, a crimson magic circle appearing in the air just past her palm. Thanks to being an adventurer, I already knew what her circle looked like, but with what I 'remembered' and what was before me, I quickly sketched it, "I'll use just enough to mark it." She said, a small red and black swirling sphere forming in front of the magic circle.

No words, no fancy hand motions, just the summoning of the circle, and her pumping mana through it. I felt all these things through my adventurer's sense, and the little sphere drifted towards the block, and impacted. Like an acid mist, a chunk of the block simply... stopped existing. I whistled quietly in admiration, "That... Is dangerous stuff. Does it have limits? Things it can't dissolve?"

"Not especially." She said after a moment, "It can be stopped by magic, though, not easily."

"Warding circles and the like?"

"Indeed. Though, most simply don't have enough power to hold out for long." She smiled.

I picked up the wooden block, noting that not even dust remained of the missing piece taken out of it. It was almost like magical acid, and I'd have to had measured it, but I would have bet it was almost 1:1 for sphere size vs destruction. "If you were more capable of handling yourself alone, you'd do well in the dungeon... so long as you kept collateral damage down." I said, "The dungeon hates it when people try and dig through it."

"Maybe I will start taking lessons with you, Kodori-Sensei." She smiled, then looked at the wall clock, "Oh dear, lunch is almost over."

"Sorry for spending all that money without consulting you first." I said, "But..."

This time, she stopped me, putting a fingertip on my nose, "I will continue to rely on you, Kodori-Sensei. And don't forget to eat, it is lunch time. And try not to scare the students. Sona will scold me later for certain."

I nodded, and she took her finger away from my nose. With a little laugh she turned and left.

* * *

MagicHand: Sensei!

MagicHand: Sensei!

MagicHand: I hope you didn't turn your phone off... Come on, answer!

Fox: Does some one want extra push ups?

MagicHand: Boss and Teacher and going to have a match in gym class. Something about getting a turn some place... Everyone is watching!

I considered, shrugged to myself, then replied.

Fox: What side of the school is it?

MagicHand: By the tree wall, far side of the track.

Fox: A bit of air will do me good. There soon.

* * *

Back out on school grounds, I was again, mostly ignored. It didn't make me feel any less an outsider, but, at least I wasn't getting strange looks. It might have been an official looking, completely fake, name tag I'd made myself. I'd used a bit of paper, a bit of tape, my crafting skill, and red pencil crayon, to make a badge that said...

 **Advisor**

Kodori

 **Occult Research Club**

The 'Advisor' and 'ORC' were kanji that were actually blank spots on red stripes. My divine gift for making things made the task easy, as well as only really noticeable up close. Funny thing though, was I couldn't use a pin to keep it on my coat. I tried, and the pin fell victim to my curse. So, it was simply taped in place.

Finding exactly where along the tree wall was easy. I just had to find the crowd of onlookers gathered around a single spot. I only had a vague idea of 'school politics' here, but I did know that Rias, Sona, Akeno and Tsubaki were the most popular young women on campus. Having any two of them in a match of any kind would bring people to watch. The match was already in progress, and by the sound, it was tennis. And, all FOUR of them were having a match. Playing doubles it seemed. Rias and Akeno, the President in a pink one piece sport skirt/tank top. Akeno was in a light yellow, almost white tank top and skirt. Across from them, Tsubaki and Sona were in matching white tank tops, with a green and purple skirt on respectively.

Being tall had its perks, and I was able to see over the large gathering. Boys and girls both were crowded around, cheering on their favourites. Saji was actually on top of the fence at the centre line, holding a 'We love Sona' flag and waving it around. Someone waving caught my eye, and I spotted Issei, his face almost pressing into the fence to get a closer look as the various motions of the four girls made their skirts almost pointless.

Then I felt one of my tails tingle, and saw Sona serve a ball. Landing in front of Rias, the red head in a perfect spot to intercept and return, it bounced off the ground at a right angle.

"15-30, Blue team!" The referee called out.

Making my way around I stood next to Kiba and Koneko, "Magic huh?" I said close to the knight's ear.

"They really shouldn't be." He replied with a sigh.

"They are really fired up." Koneko added in monotone. "Maybe too much..."

"It's a magic ball!" Some one called out, raising a cheer among the crowd.

"I see Issei and... who ever those two are, are enjoying the show." I commented.

"I hear you had trouble with them a little while ago?" Kiba asked, "You're quite the rumour around school."

"Yet here I am, and no one is actually looking at me." I shrugged.

I watched the four players swat the ball back and fourth, the laws of physics simply not applying to it as they should have. Spiralling in the air, right angled bounces, stopping as if hitting a wall, dipping under a return swing... Yet, the two of them seemed to predict the next trick, and return the ball anyhow. I wasn't sure what impressed me more honestly. The rivalry, or the flagrant use of magic in front of a bunch of normal people. Normal people who didn't seem to notice.

"I wonder if they would apply themselves like that to my lessons." I mused, making Kiba laugh a little nervously.

Issei looked back for a moment, finally noticing my presence. "What do you think, Sensei?" He called out, waving me over. His two friends, the bald one and guy with glasses, both turned, spotting me as well.

Walking forward, immune to the excitement of the crowd, dressed in rust red and black, face shadowed by my hood, and much taller than just about everyone else around, the two of them backed up against the fence. An actual fear response. "What, you've seen the coat before." I said to them, "When you were spying on me."

"Eh-heh..." Issei scratched the back of his head, then hooked an arm around each of their shoulders, "Matsuda, Motohama, this is Kodori-Sensei." He applied a little extra pressure to each of their necks in turn with their names.

The bald one, Matsuda, just kind of looked at me, while Motohama adjusted his glasses and said, "I... Was my first reading on her wrong? Her coat is interfering with my measuring..."

"You... might want to give up on that, Motohama..." Issei cautioned.

"You might get infected by their perversion, Kodori-Sensei." I heard Koneko say from behind me.

"The school mascot... so cruel with her words..." Matsuda said, though, his tone was not one of dismay...

"Well, I suppose I'll give you the day off." I said to Issei, "Just hope no one gets hurt."

Of course, just as I said that, Rias tried to return the ball, only to have the strings on her racquet snap.

"As expected of my rival!" Rias, undaunted, pointed her ruined racquet at Sona.

* * *

"So much for that?" I asked, looking at Koneko as she held both Rias and Akeno's racquets. By the time people had started to lose interest, both teams had replaced them several times, yet, the score remained tied. "This was a contest for something, wasn't it?"

Rias, having used the exercise room shower, sat with a towel around her shoulders, dressed in a fresh school uniform. Akeno, beside her, was carefully towelling her hair, standing behind Rias's couch in her usual spot. "Yes indeed." Rias said, "The full moon is coming, and that is the only time to commission the guide."

"Guide?" I asked.

"A basic tool for us Devils, is a familiar. You missed the meeting we had before the game..." Rias started, holding out her hand, palm up. "But the guide helps us find the familiar that is right for the person. Mine..." With a little puff of smoke, a... round ball, with a face, little wings, and a tail that ended in a little spade... appeared over her palm.

"An... Imp?" I looked at it, resisting the urge to poke it.

"Ha! I said that too, at first." Issei said.

"Here's mine." Koneko said, a white kitten cradled in her arms.

"And mine." Akeno held up a palm sized green oni, complete with little club and spiral horn budding from its forehead.

Kiba said nothing, but there was a black and silver sparrow on his extended index finger.

"Huh." I said, "And there is a special place to find these guys?" I extended a hand to the white cat in Koneko's arms, and was playfully swatted at by tiny paws."Yes you are fluffy too." I mumbled to the kitten.

"That's right, and the guide is only available on the night of the full moon. Sona and I were having a match to see which group would get to commission him, but, it was a draw." She looked to the ruined tennis racquets on the table. "So, we've decided that tomorrow night, we'll have another match, a group match."

"Not one of those rating games you mentioned, right?"

"Goodness no." Akeno said, "We are still too new a peerage for that, right President?"

Rias's face clouded for a moment, then she nodded, "That's right. Just as you said before, we're in a school, so we shall play a school game. Dodgeball. We're holding the match tomorrow night at the gym, under full barrier."

"A serious game then. Hm." I closed my eyes a moment, thinking about the date and the calendar on the wall in my room.

"Is something wrong, Kodori-Sensei?" Kiba asked.

"I'll know in a couple of days." I replied, "I may need a couple of days off." I waved my hand, to clear the topic, "I'll admit to being curious how the two groups will do against each other. They do outnumber you."

"We'll have a few on the sidelines, is all." Akeno said with a smile, "Fu-fu, worried about us?"

"I am just a teacher, curious how my students are progressing." I replied, suddenly feeling a slow heat building around my body, "Hm, I think I will go eat and work on your various projects." I said, standing, "And bake more." That last one got a few smiles.

As I gave the room a small bow, I turned, opened the door to leave, and closed one eye, 'waking up' the fox I'd left in Cime's lightsabre.

* * *

It was like I was a little hex nut in a metal can. My poor fox, hiding inside the lightsabre, was being shaken around quite a bit. It was all ghost sensations, but it was still affecting me. The poor fox was also close enough to the magical workings of the lightsabre to feel the heat of the converter as it produced fire. I managed to lay down on my bed without needing to lean on a wall to keep my balance.

"This is quite the working." I heard Cime say. His voice was a little distant, and hollow sounding, "I'm sure with a little work, and study, I could replace my old cavalry sabre... I wonder if she does firearms..."

"The exorcists did carry them. And I know she took them." I heard Mittelt reply, "Do you still need me to hold wood for you to chop up? My show is on." There was a pause, "And you don't have any fire extinguishers. Just a reminder Boss."

"No no, that's fine. Good work with those cold storage deliveries, by the way."

"I might see if she can make me a better coat. I don't know how those monks can live in that kind of cold."

"Only if it has the uniform colours." He chuckled, "Though, I doubt it would be too hard for her. She seems quite gifted."

"I can't even find where the pattern changes on my scarf. Anyhow, try not to burn the place down, all my stuff is here."

"Yes yes, go enjoy your cartoon." I heard faint footsteps retreating, then another chuckle, "I suppose I'll practise a little more away from all this paper..."

More footsteps, a gentle upwards rhythm and right turn, making me think of a spiral staircase. I hadn't payed much attention to how far Cime was, and with my fox contained in the tiny little space inside the lightsabre, I could only listen and feel. I had no real interest in finding out where he lived, not wanting to invade his privacy. I did wonder how far my foxes could travel from me though.

The motion stopped, followed by the sound of old hinges. A brief swaying motion, then the hinges groaned again, followed by a heavy thump. "I should really replace those... Maybe I'll ask if she could make some new door hinges for my private study."

He seemed the type to have a room in a tower someplace.

"Hm, somewhere, I have... Aha. The great dragons. My favourite fairy tale... Though, I suppose I actually had a hand in the real incident..." There was a slight downward motion, and a jarring impact, "I'll just put this here..." I nearly rolled off the bed as my fox started rolling, "I should level this desk out too..." Cime mumbled as the motion stopped, and I felt a sudden twisting motion, "There, can't roll sideways now..."

With the quiet creek of well worn leather and old springs, Cime sighed happily, "Long ago, dragons roamed the lands. Be it on the ground, in the sky, or under the sea, they were one of the greatest creatures ever to be made, be it by God or Devil."

"Creatures of great power, and intelligence, they too could choose between good and evil, protection or destruction. The greatest of these, oldest, wisest, and most aloof of them, was the Great Red. No one remembers who created this, the first of dragons, but it mattered little. It is said that all dragons are simply shards of his power, scales shed from Him, to grow on their own, to find their own greatness."

The turning of a page, "Three of its spawn, powerful enough to give the greatest of devils, or the strongest of gods pause, were the White dragon, Albion, and the Red dragon, Ddraig, and the Black dragon, who Refused All Names. The last of the three wanted nothing more than to overcome the other two, raining great destruction over the land, until the Great Red himself stepped in, banishing the wayward shard of Himself to a realm unreachable to this one, save by a special means. To this day, the Great Red guards this way, allowing none to pass, one way or the other, lest this fragment of Himself be disturbed, or try and return to this realm."

There was a pause, and the sound of a heavy book being closed, "Ah, I remember that time." He mused, "The Nameless had nearly slain his brothers, forcing them into hibernation, while he was plucked from this realm and thrown into another as punishment... I was glad I arrived late to THAT party, for certain..."

There was the sound of an old telephone. The clicking ringing of the bells bringing back memories of an old rotary phone.

"Dark Horse shipping." He answered, "We do next day deliveries, yes." A pause, "No sir, you don't need to tell me what you are shipping." Another pause, "Very well, I assume you know my rates, since you know this number." A dark chuckle, "Excellent. Be seeing you."

"Suppose I'll put this back..." Then, "Hm, almost lunch time... I suppose I'll take this apart later."

I cut the line of magic I'd been feeding to my remote fox, hiding my face from my golden tail as I swore into my pillow.

* * *

After recovering from my (long overdue?) fit of swearing, I placated my tails by sitting down and brushing them, while I watched another episode of Miracle Levia-tan. Saving the hair as usual, I got my alchemy bench bubbling with a few minor projects for my leather and smith work, and went about baking and eating dinner.

A dragon. A literal dragon at the gates. Not just any dragon, no, but the first dragon. A dragon who was probably upset that something got by him.

I sighed as I destroyed a chopstick, by stabbing a bit of steak too hard.

* * *

 **NOTES**

Almost there... The rating game with Riser. See you soon everyone.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

April 20

I felt... Unbalanced. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but for the last ten minutes or so I'd been staring at a scrap of leather, a cutting tool hovering over it. Just... Looking at it. Even with the gentle feeling of Hestia's hand on my back, I just couldn't get my crafting spirit to wake up.

Almost everything I did to balance myself was gone, on the other side of, if Cime wasn't joking at all, a giant red dragon. Not just any dragon, no, THE red dragon. The first of its kind, a veritable god in of itself.

I got out my phone, pondered, then decided.

Fox: This might be a little sudden...

MikoChu: Ara? Confessing your undying love for me?

Fox: Meet my wife first, then, who knows?

MikoChu: I do look forward to meeting her. How can I help you?

Fox: If you could come by the workshop sometime, I have a request.

MikoChu: I will be there soon then.

Snapping the phone closed, I went back to staring at the leather.

* * *

A half hour later, just as I was putting a freshly cut bit of leather aside, Akeno entered the shop. Seeing that all the machines were off, she didn't put on a pair of goggles and entered. "As requested, I am here Kodori-Sensei." She said with a smile, "Hard at work I see."

"Just some simple work to get me inspired. Sort of..." I sighed, waving her over and standing up. "This might sound a little strange..."

"Nervous? Really?" She blinked at me, surprised.

"If your hair wasn't so nicely done, I'd ruffle it." I said, "Anyhow. Akeno, can I have a hug?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, pretended to consider my request for a moment, then wrapped her arms around me. "Feeling lonely?" She asked, resting the side of her head against my shoulder.

"Yes." I said flatly, resting my chin on her shoulder, wrapping my arms around her and gently scratching the middle of her back, "I'm missing so many bits of my usual day... You guys are good people, but you aren't... my people. Doesn't sound right..."

"I understand... Little lower please?" She laughed that little 'fu-fu' laugh of hers, "I'm a little jealous, actually."

"Jealous? Of a dimensionaly displaced fox who is feeling so homesick its getting harder to get out of bed in the morning?" I scratched a little lower, her hands mimicking the motions on my own back.

"Not of that, silly. That your home sounds like such a warm place." She didn't offer more, and I didn't pry, though I filed it away as usual.

I let her go and held her at arms length by the shoulders, "You have done me a great service." I said seriously, "Would you like a cookie?"

"No... It would spoil my lunch." She smiled, giving me a sly look, "But, I heard about something you did for the President..."

"Backrub?" I guessed.

"Backrub." She nodded, "But, after school. I still have classes."

"Deal. One more thing?" I let her go, "Ears too please?" I asked, sitting down again so she could reach better.

"They are very fluffy." She commented, running her thumbs just inside the curves of my ears, "Your tails are behaving? You must be feeling down..."

"They know when I need attention of my own." I said, feeling my breathing start to hitch a little.

"Sure you're not part cat?" She asked as I started to purr.

"Yes." I mumbled, feeling myself relax a little, like some muscle I didn't know I had was loosening up. "Thanks Akeno."

She gave my head a pat, "You're very welcome. Back to class I go."

"See you after school." I waved to her as she left.

Looking at the leather on my workbench, I considered what I had in mind to make, nodded to myself, and fired up the forge.

* * *

It was probably the most complex enchantment I'd done to date. The design wasn't easy either, but, with the new wire machine (which was currently 'drawing out' or making some existing wire thinner) was making this a much simpler a task than before. Three Ko-steel rings, one for the wrist, middle of forearm, and just below the elbow. The rings were actually triangle shaped, with the two exposed sides engraved with different layers of Rias's magic circle. Six 'layers' in all, they were all connected with wire.

But, that's not all.

Figuring Rias to be a stylish sort, and knowing a good example to draw from, the glove of this piece was articulated Ko-steel as well. Mimicking a friend from Orario, a half spider woman Xenos named Chani, it was a wicked looking thing that was form and function in one. And on the palm, was the weird... animal cracker looking thing that was the centre of Rias's magic circle.

The point?

Instead of summoning up her circle, it was now, literally, on her arm. No extra effort, no time wasted, and no GIANT ADVERTISMENT that she was about to ruin someone's day. But, aside from a physical representation, it was like Akeno's wand, in that it could be 'charged' and 'focused'. She would have to learn the quirks of it, as I myself couldn't test it, but, it would hopefully lower her cast time, and effort needed. That, and she could claw someone's face off if she didn't want to waste power on them.

The rings, while solid, actually came apart slightly, but only if you knew how, and were either the maker of it, or Rias. At least, it would open for Rias when I got her to put a drop of blood on each of the rings. And just for style points, the leather (treated for everything I could think of, water, cold, fire, acid, electricity, people sneezing on it) was dyed the same black/grey of the school uniform.

I was just finishing the polishing when a familiar 'swoop whoosh Hup!' landed outside.

"IT'S SO NOISY! WHY THE NOISY?" Mittelt yelled from just outside.

Without bothering to reply over the noise of the furnace, wire machine and air compressor, I held up a hand in a 'wait a moment' motion, wiped off a bit of polish compound from the now finished gauntlet, stood, and turned off the air compressor. As it made a sad noise, kind of like a one ton cat pouting or something, I stepped outside. I couldn't turn off the wire machine without ruining the spool of wire it was working on, so this was the best I could do.

"Sorry." I said, pulling down my hood and the ear protection inside. "It's a little late in the day for a delivery?"

"It's never too late to get the mail through!" She said cheerfully, striking a pose before carefully taking off her backpack, "Just a few little things, you're actually one of our best customers. At least, the boss says so."

"I order enough stuff I suppose? Oh! The wood stuff I ordered." I accepted a few different containers. Special varnish, epoxy, epoxy dye, small saw blades, a folding pull saw... "It's funny... I could make all this stuff, but honestly? I'd have to clean my alchemy kit after each of these."

"Alchemy? Really?" She blinked at me, handing me the clipboard for me to sign, "Kind of old fashioned, considering your workshop."

"If I wanted, I could 're-invent' Greek fire." I shrugged, "Though, were I'm from, it's called 'Rakia pitch'."

"Now that's something I'd rather not see again." She shivered, "Got some on me once, was the ruin of my hair... Hey! I'm not a kid!"

I gave her hair a pat, ignoring her flailing as she tried to make me stop, "I really can't help it." I said, "Anyhow, thanks for the delivery. Oh, hold still for a moment."

"Huh? Why?"

"Cause I'm going to take your measurements. Just in case you want a leather coat or something." She gave me a raised eyebrow, but stood still as I held up the measuring tape.

"If your hands wander I'm going to be mad." She threatened.

"If you're good, I'll give you a cookie." I replied, not worried at all.

"I'm not a kid!"

"Hey Kodooooooo... Why is she here?" Issei walked around the corner, then stopped, putting Asia behind her, but not becoming aggressive.

"Oh! It's Mittelt-san." Asia said from behind Issei, waving at her.

"Oh... It's dragon hand and the cheerful one." Mittelt sighed.

"Be nice." I mumbled to her, "And hold out your arms." To Issei I said, "She got a job, and is being a decent person now-a-days."

Mittelt stuck her tongue out at Issei after I finished measuring her arm. "Oh, well, if you say's she's cool, then no problem. It's almost time for training." He finished, "And it's Issei." He said, holding out his hand to Mittelt, "Now that you aren't trying to kill me.

"Mittelt." She replied, raising a suspicious eyebrow at the hand, then shaking it, "Yeah, sorry about that. I have better options now for life choices, ha ha."

"Good." He grinned, "Is it just me, or does anyone else want to pat her head? Even more than Koneko..."

"Issei-san, don't be rude." Asia said with as much admonishment as an angry kitten, "But kinda..." She mumbled.

Mittelt growled, stomping her feet a couple of times, "I am not a kid!" She huffed, crossing her arms, "But yeah, I get that a lot..."

"It makes you more likeable." I said, "Anyhow, fly safe."

Returning to her businesslike mannerisms, "Thank you for using our services! Now... can you back up just a bit... there, byebye!" And with a sudden appearance of wings, she lifted off into the sky.

"Right..." I said, watching her vanish about five meters up, my tails tingling with the use of magic, "If you give me about ten minutes, the wire machine is almost done, and I have some stuff to shelve."

* * *

"I'm a little nervous." Issei admitted, "About the game tonight."

The three of us, due to the game tonight, weren't doing anything 'high energy'. Just some leg heavy Tai-Chi. "That's not the Issei I know." I said, "Front leg just a tiny bit more forward." I added, a tail swishing against Issei.

"Sorry. And well, I don't want to disappoint the President." He admitted, "You said Sona-san's peerage had more experience than us too."

"Don't borrow trouble, and ogle Asia-chan on your own time." This time a tail swatted the back of his head, "The teams will be five on five, so you won't be outnumbered. Just keep alert, and you'll do fine." It was impressive how he was keeping form, even while trying to see down Asia's shirt. Asia herself was just blushing furiously while still following form.

"It's... Okay if he wants..." She mumbled, earning a tail swat of her own.

"Not during class." I grumbled, "The last thing we need is for one of you to be doing something dangerous, and hurt yourself. It's bad enough he's working into the 'super human' levels of combat. Could you imagine him on his way down from a jump, and then trying to see down someone's shirt?"

I swatted Issei again as he imagined that, while Asia shivered a little.

"And as punishment for encouraging Issei to be a perv during training, you get to learn how to punch. Since you are not participating in the game tonight."

"But..."

"I taught you the secret handshake. D..." I looked back at my golden tail, at the ready to swat me, "Darned if I'll let you hurt yourself if you want to punch someone."

"Okay..." She pouted.

* * *

At the ORC, we all sat around the table. A little tension, the most tension I'd felt since I'd arrived, hung in the air.

Except for Koneko. She just nibbled at my cookies as usual. It was hard to guess if she was either perpetually bored, was in power save mode, or just never managed to get enough sleep.

"Well. This won't do." I said, "Rias, this is for you." I picked up the box I'd put her new gauntlet in. No one really commented on it when I arrived, knowing I'd get to it when I got to it. But, I'd actually planned on giving it to her after the game, just in case they lost. She was about to accept the box, but I pulled it away from her before she could take it. "On the one condition you don't use it tonight."

"So it's not a wand then?" Akeno 'fu-fu'ed behind her hand, while Issei choked on his mouthful of bread, Kiba helpfully patting his back.

Rias accepted the box, and opened it up. "I almost want you to invest in something other than re-used cardboard boxes. It would add some..." She switched to a French accent, "Gravitas."

"I could spend time making boxes, or making neat things. I'm on your yen." I shrugged, feeling a smile tug at my lips as she took out the gauntlet, her eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas morning.

Everyone else leaned a little closer as Rias held it across both hands, "This is... A little heavy, but..." She looked to Akeno, who waved a hand in the air, increasing the lighting of the room. "Every detail, you've replicated my circle exactly..."

"Now, there is one last thing I need to do for it to work for you." I looked to Kiba, "Something small and sharp?"

He held out a hand, materializing a little throwing kunai, complete with red ribbon on the end, "Here you go."

"You need to put a drop of blood on each ring, so you can work the clasp. Only you and I can take that off of you after you put it on." I explained, handing her the little blade, careful not to touch the edge or point, "After that, you'll just have to figure out how to make it work best for you."

Without hesitation, she placed the gauntlet down, took the blade, and very carefully poked her index finger. I pointed to the spots she needed to bleed on, and with each drop, the once solid hoops of metal opened up. Taking the knife back from her, I looked at Kiba, then poked myself with it, turning it to dust an instant after I felt it touch my skin. Rias wiggled her hand into the device, the metal of the clawed fingers ticking together.

"A perfect fit... So I just push the hoops together?" I nodded, and she did, the metal seemingly a solid piece again. "I almost want to just... skip the game." She mumbled, holding out her hand, the runes lighting up in sequence, then fading, "But no. This is too good a chance." She smiled, "Thank you, Kodori-Sensei for the gift."

"I'll make one for you Akeno, later. I'll have to mix up more stuff to treat the leather. Oh, it should be almost as tough as the leather I have in my armour. The metal too, should stop a determined blade or club, but, too much might damage the runes. Then you'd have a faulty magic circle on your arm."

The magic users in the room shivered, "Noted." Rias said, touching the hoops and opening them again, "I will keep this for later then. Testing things under a live fire situation is bad, after all."

"Gold star." I said.

* * *

It was a little odd, sitting in the middle of a bunch of young women I didn't really know at all. I at least knew their names, and had an inkling at their personalities, but they were all strangers. Considering that each of them held one of my tails, and a brush, I really didn't know what to think. Especially when both Sona and Rias said, "Make sure our guest is taken care of."

I was trying REALLY hard to pay attention to the gym court, as the Rias and Sona peerages got set up for their game, but it was very distracting. I blamed Akeno. She probably told them I how needed a hug.

Rias, Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, and Issei were on the right, while Sona, Tsubasa, Saji, Tomoe and Tsubaski, were on the left. After a brief discussion, Koneko, Kiba and Akeno went to stand behind the lines of Sona's side, while Tomoe, Tsubaki and Tsubasa went behind Rias's lines. Dodgeball, just how I remembered. Both teams would need to pay attention to who got the ball, and seeing that both teams had a rook in enemy territory was... kind of frightening.

The rules were simple. If you were hit, or failed to catch the ball, you went to the enemy's side behind the lines. If you were behind the lines, and you hit someone, you went back into play on your side. If either team had no players on their side, they lost. I almost wished I could play, but I couldn't even throw a baseball, at someone with a bat.

"Such a heavy sigh?" Momo commented as I sat, chin in hand, on the bleachers.

"Nothing to worry about." I glanced over to her, getting a soft smile in return, "How long do you think it will be before someone uses magic?"

Reya, the other Sona Bishop replied, "This almost sounds worthy of a betting pool."

"But... Isn't gambling illigal in Japan?" Asia asked, "I'll brush you in a moment. Wait your turn." Being a favourite of my tails, she had three, who were all trying to get under her brush.

Ruruko, Sona's single piece pawn, grinned, "Hundred yen the Rias peerage uses magic or piece ability first."

"I'll take that bet." Momo replied.

Having only a single copper coin I couldn't even identify, I abstained from the betting. "Sensei!"

Rias called out to me, and I looked up, both teams ready, and dressed in the traditional 'bloomers and t-shirt' style. Shorts for the men of course. "How many prime numbers between three and forty three?"

"Thirteen!" Rias said after a second.

"Eleven!" Sona called out a moment later.

"Gold star for listening to the question, Sona goes first." I called back.

After giving Rias a triumphant smile, Sona went to the bin of volley balls on the side lines, the two bishops beside me paused their brushing and the air around me went dead as they put up a barrier.

Sona, started things off, not by throwing at her rival, but instead over both Rias and Issei's heads. Tsubasa caught it, and narrowly missed Issei, who dodged it by hitting the floor. Springing back up to his feet just how I taught him, he was missed by Tsubaski as well. Rias caught the ball before it could get to Tomoe, lofting the ball a couple of times over her hand before showing off quite the throwing arm, narrowly missing Saji, who managed to just sway to the side.

"Oh... Is that what it looks like?" Momo asked, leaning back to look behind my shoulders at Reya.

I was smiling. Seeing Issei dodge the first ball, applying what I'd taught him to something other than fighting. That wasn't all. The opening shots by Sona's side told me a lot about them. Rias too. For the next few minutes, both teams played the most tactical game of dodgeball I'd ever seen. Sona wanted more bodies on her side, so she tried to get her back line to score. Rias and Issei were focusing on Saji, Kiba and Koneko doing their best to harass him off on the rebound.

"I want to play Sona at chess." I said over the noise of squeaking shoes and calls from the two Kings. After yet another near miss against Saji, Issei picked up the ball and instead of throwing it, passed it to Rias, "I can almost imagine how she plays by watching this."

"Haha, President Sona is really good at chess." She said, "She even made it a condition."

The two bishops looked back at her sharply, "Ru-chan..." Reya admonished.

"What? It's not really a secret." Ruruko replied with a shrug, her hands idly brushing my tail. "See, President is heir to the Sitri house, and well, devils still arrange marriages."

"I never really liked the idea, myself." I replied, remembering a certain... incident with some 'extended family' back in Orario.

"Well, she doesn't either. She said she'd only marry someone who could beat her at chess." Momo said, making Ruruko pout, "Not wanting to be... shown up... by his fiancee, he accepted her terms and lost. Badly."

"Good for her." I said, "Oh, feels like..."

"Let's stop playing nice!" Sona said as she caught the ball thrown by Kiba. My tails twitched as I spotted a small blue sigil appear on the ball. "Dodge this!"

"Looks like you lost that bet, Ruruko." I said as Sona hurled the ball. The backspin was so heavy, it made a near right angled turn just out of reach of Rias. Directly in the line of fire now, Issei fell flat on his back to dodge. Tsubaki, Sona's Queen, caught the ball without needing to take a single step, and threw it at Rias.

Instead of it completing the line to her, it made a right angled turn straight down at Issei, just as it passed over him.

Everyone in the gym froze as Issei folded up into the ball, planted firmly into his groin. For a moment, he held that V position, then rolled onto his side with a groan.

"Issei-san!" Asia let my tails go, quickly navigating down the bleachers towards the downed pawn.

"Ha! He's out!" Saji said triumphantly.

"Am... Not..." Issei gasped from the floor, the ball not having touched the floor yet, even as the boy lay on his side.

"Issei! Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" Asia asked, kneeling by his side as he tried to unfold himself.

"You know, I'm not going to be the big sister for this one." I mumbled just loud enough for the two bishops and pawn to hear. I did however, call out, "Fair play, no out."

"Aww..." Saji stomped his foot.

"Once I can stand again..." Issei pointed at his rival pawn.

"I can't even comment on this..." Akeno laughed quietly next to Rias, as Asia's twilight healing appeared and she moved her hands close to Issei's groin. "So innocent..."

After getting back to his feet, and everyone got back into position, Issei stood up. Ball in his right hand, he extended his left, the red gauntlet appearing, "Let's see how you handle this then!"

" **BOOST!"**

* * *

I was very glad we were under a barrier. More than once, a ball would go astray, and with two rooks, two magic users, two queens, two knights, and a pair of high powered pawns... The match had gone on for about twenty minutes so far, and the inside of the gym was starting to spill out onto the outside. I had no idea how a volleyball could say... knock a steel side panel out of the wall. Or leave an impact crater on a steel door. Or pass through a sheet metal roof like a cannon ball. The most crazy thing about it though, were the players. More than a few switches had happened. And more than a little clothing had been, for all intents and purposes 'wind burned' off of people. Poor Koneko was wearing half a shirt and had scraps missing from her bloomers. Both Rias and Sona had wide strips of cloth missing from their shirts, and even the boys looked like they'd rolled down a hill of sharp stones.

I was honestly surprised Issei wasn't too distracted to play. Did Rias honestly wear black lace to the game?

The sides had actually reverted to the original setup too. I felt the air tingle as Rias charged up yet another telekinetic charm on the ball, but instead of throwing it herself, she wound up as if to throw it at Sona, and lofted it into the air towards Issei. Issei jumped to intercept the ball, yelling as he spiked the ball with his left hand. It was then the magic on the ball activated, the white orb glowing a flaming red as it screamed towards Sona.

Sona ducked to the side, easily avoiding such a telegraphed attack. But, as she did, Koneko was right behind her to pick up the ball. With her usual enthusiasm, that is to say, none at all, she caught the ball, did a spin on the spot to keep its momentum from bleeding off completely, and added her OWN power to the ball. Saji was unable to evade the now flaming ball, as it caught him much like it had caught Issei earlier. This time however, the Sona Pawn folded up on the spot, and was unable to stop the ball from hitting the floor.

"Out!" I called, then, "Medic!"

After a moment or two under Asia's care, Saji took position behind the Rias lines, then, my phone's timer beeped at me.

"Now the real game starts!" Sona called out as she picked up the ball, all alone on her side of the court.

"Except." I called out, "Time's up. Rias peerage wins, 2-1."

* * *

"So I suppose you get to go to this forest place now?" I asked as we all headed out of the gym. Everyone had used the actual changing rooms, so the only cleanup required was Asia healing the odd bruise or scrape.

"That's right." Rias replied, holding up a V sign to Sona and sticking out her tongue. The rival queen didn't rile at all.

Instead, she said, "Next time, we should try a real game. Even an unofficial one. Good luck in the forest."

"I'd certainly like to arrange something like that." Rias replied, the two peerages stopping and gathering around the two Kings.

The two shook hands, and I could feel the tension, and magic, in the air as the two had a quiet test of wills. Putting a hand over their clasped hands, "Enough of that." It felt like I'd put my hand on a badly insulated wire, but I ignored the almost electric pain, "As the adult advisor to the ORC, I'm suggesting you all go home and get a good night's sleep. After a good meal and hot shower."

They both looked to me, then at each other, letting their hands unclasp. "Next time." Sona repeated with a smile.

"I look forward to it." Rias replied.

* * *

After seeing everyone off, Rias, Koneko and I headed back to the ORC building. "I almost want to comment on how crazy that got." I started, "But I'll admit, it was fun to watch."

"Are you not entertained?" Rias said with a smile.

"Indeed." I nodded, my tails picking up Koneko as she started to lean on me, the rook sort of switching off in mid step. "Out of batteries again." I said.

"She's very strong. But her body isn't well suited to being a rook." Rias replied, brushing Koneko's hair away from the rook's eyes.

Something... something about that statement didn't quite sound right. But, I didn't fish for details. "You know, you two could join me for breakfast in the morning. I mean, I'm certainly up in time."

"I wouldn't mind. But Koneko isn't much of a morning person. She seems to have enough trouble remembering how she got to her first class some times."

As we got to the top of the stairs, Rias made to take Koneko from me, but instead I took her in my own arms, "In that case, I'm keeping her for tonight, and feeding her breakfast."

"I'll join you two then. And see if you can get her to actually sit at the table before it's time to go to school."

"Challenge accepted." I said, "See you in the morning."

* * *

Fox: Bacon?

Food Vendor: You remembered.

Fox: Bacon?

Food Vendor: Yes, it's on sale, and in stock.

Fox: Bacon!

* * *

Before I left for the store, I made sure Koneko was showered, (she woke up just enough to say thank you) put into one of my t-shirts (Number one mom!) that went down to her knees, and tucked into bed (She was like an extra large wrinkle in the comforter.)

I was on my way back from the store when I once again felt eyes on me.

"You know." I said to the white vending machine, with its hot and cold drinks, "If I didn't know better, you two are cursed." I sighed, "I mean, I know I never buy anything from you, but really?"

"Don't move, murderer." I heard from behind me, "Do you have any idea how much I risked meeting you here? Only to find out that..."

"Oh, the lady from before." I said, not moving, aside from my ears, twitching to try and find her voice. "Want to talk then?"

"No." She replied, a very distinct 'click-click' from behind me. "I want to make sure you never hunt another one of us again."

"It isn't what you think." I replied.

"Oh?" A faint rustle from the forest, "Was it your second tail, before you started growing more? Or did you steal the other black tails too? Family? Loved ones?"

"Wife." I replied, "We traded tails." I felt my magic warming up without really thinking about it, my legs muscles tensing up.

"Bullshit." She said firmly. "No one is crazy enough to do that. It's a death sentence if done wrong... And wife?"

"I'd have died if she hadn't. And she would have died if I hadn't. And yes, wife."

Flash step, seven league stride, Shunpo. What ever you called it, it was what I did. To a normal person's sight, it would look like teleportation, as with a simple twitch of my leg muscles, I 'appeared' about three metres to my right. The motion was so fast, that my doubled bag of bacon hadn't even hit the ground as I finished the motion and faced the girl. To my surprise, she was holding, of all things, a double barrelled sawed off shotgun.

"Don't shoot the vending machines?" I asked, even as she turned to face me, "Or me. I'd definitely take exception to that." I held up my hands, even as she finished her turn, bringing the snubbed nose of the weapon to bear. "Please? Can I talk? You'll wake up everything within a kilometre, and you probably won't even hurt me."

"Silver, wolvesbane and phosphor." She said, though her eyes were showing a bit of worry. "Special order for taking down youkai like you."

"I'm not a youkai." I said.

"Liar!"

The flood of adrenaline to my system slowed time down to a crawl. Even as the anger and tension of some young kit pointing a gun at me, and calling me a liar, burned into my restraint, I took a second flash step forward just as her finger tightened on the trigger. With a SNAP of displaced air and scaled coat, I put my hand over the back of the shotgun, the old styled hammer of the weapon poking me in the thumb as I stopped it from firing. My other arm went around her back, and my teeth bit the top of her oversized baseball cap. With a flick of my head, I pulled the hat off, revealing a pair of short pointed ears.

"Now." I looked down into her eyes, the girl struggling, even as my tails curled around her legs.

"Let me go!" She shouted, "I won't let you take my tail!"

With a simple twist of my wrist, I took the shotgun away, one of my tails placing it carefully on the ground behind me and out of reach. Her hands free, she tried to punch and claw at me, but the scales of my armour ignored the blows. I let her struggle, only turning my head when she tried to flail at my face. "Calm down." I said, dodging another awkward strike at my chin. "No really." And another, "If I have to hang you upside down, I will."

"Let me go!" She repeated. She was pretty strong, but only a little more than an average human.

I finally settled on simply wrapping my other arm around her, and resting my chin between her ears. "Don't bite, you'll hurt your teeth." I said as she tried to bite me once, "I'm going to take my glove off, and show you something." I hugged her just a little tighter, wishing for once I did have bikini armour. It would have made it easier to muffle her voice in my cleavage. "Oh come on... If I wanted your tail, I'd have your tail." I tugged off my glove and looked down at her again.

She gasped for air, "Then why are you trying to suffocate me?" She asked, looking up at me, her eyes a bit tearful. She was helpless, and knew it. "So? What are you going to show me?" She was trying to push away from me with her free hand even now.

"Here." I pried her right hand off me. "See the ring? Touch it." Reluctantly, she did, "Now close your eyes."

"What? No! Ack!" She refused, but then I blew into her face, her eyes closing on reflex.

I did a slow, silent count to five, then relaxed my tails from her and stood back a little, her body relaxing as her hand remained closed around my ring finger. I waited another ten seconds before speaking, a tail picking up her shotgun in the mean time. "Well?"

"That's..." She opened her eyes slowly, realizing I'd let her go, and was offering her shotgun back. "Who are you?"

"No one to be trifled with." I replied.

"I must know."

We shared a slightly strained smile, "My first name is Kodori, my last name is Haruhime, and there is a slight flaw in my character." I replied, shaking the shotgun slightly, encouraging her to take it back. "That is my wife. This is her tail. She offered me hers, so that I might live, and get mine back. When I did, it refused to return to her, and instead she got one of mine."

"You're married to your ring?"

"It's called a memory stone. No, she's not dead, if that's what you're thinking. But when I want to feel her presence, and she isn't physically around..." I touched the ring myself, then put my glove back on. "Isn't it polite to give your name in return?" Haruhime's tail offered her hat back as well.

"Oh... Maki Hatsu." She replied, stowing the shotgun in a holster on her hip and bowing slightly. "Um..."

The tension gone, we stood there like idiots for a moment, "Look... I have to get back to make sure my guest isn't getting in trouble. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Um... yeah, hold on." She seemed just as much at a loss as I was on how to get over her ambushing me, "Look I'm..."

"Exchanging numbers." I said, "I have lots of questions, but now isn't the best time." We spent a moment poking at our phones, "I forgive you, really. I only realized why you panicked later, and asking to meet in a remote place, in the dark, was a horrible idea."

We nodded to each other, and she left, walking back the way I'd come, towards the store.

On the off chance she would pass by the store, I pulled out my phone.

Fox: Hey, if you see a young woman in an oversized baseball cap walk by the store, wave her down and give her one of those extra large bento.

Food Vendor: Wait what?

Fox: Tell her it's from me, and there are no hard feelings. Give her a smile too.

Food Vendor: O...kay? And if she doesn't pass by?

Fox: You're a growing boy.

Food Vendor: How generous.

Fox: Consolation prize.

Food Vendor: Harsh...

Fox: Oh, and ignore the shotgun.

Food Vendor: WAIT WHAT?!

* * *

 **NOTES!**

There. A little more forward motion, a little extra plot, annnnd the last episode before the Riser Phenix arc starts.

I wonder if anyone even gets my book and movie references. I feel so old when people don't. Gonna go be a sad panda now.


	21. Chapter 21

**BEFORE I BEGIN.**

I'm sure something in this chapter will upset someone. It's why I have an M on the rating.

Just saying. See you in the end comments.

* * *

Chapter 21

April 20

It felt good to wake up with someone in my arms. Even if they weren't my wife. Just to avoid some of the potential awkwardness that might happen, I'd worn a shirt to bed too, just in case. Not wanting to wake her up for my morning exercises, I carefully tucked the still warm blanket from my side of the bed between her arms.

Rias had left a neatly folded pile of clothing by my door before I'd returned home last night, so it wouldn't be any problem getting her dressed. But, after doing my normal morning routine, she hadn't moved, or made more than those tiny little 'snr' noises.

So I started on breakfast. I guessed it wasn't a usual thing for her, so I made some lighter foods. Fluffy pancakes, a little bacon, a little salad... The smell of bacon got her attention, the little mouse snores replaced with a "hm?" as she sat up, the blankets pooling around her.

Making sure I wouldn't burn anything, I went over to the bed and knelt by it. She reminded me of Haruhime's 'one hug from going back to sleep' face. Even had the eyes right. "Breakfast is ready any time." She looked like she wouldn't need that hug to go back to sleep, and she started to tip over again. "No no. You need breakfast." I admonished quietly, wrapping an arm around her back and gently tugging her towards the edge of the bed. "You don't need to think about it, just don't fall over."

As I helped her get undressed, then dressed in her uniform, her body almost like a ball jointed doll as I manipulated her limbs, she managed a "Why?"

"If I'm not taking care of someone, at least once a day, I start to lose focus." I said, brushing a little lint off her shoulder, "It's only been getting worse, and you, with your constant snacking, need breakfast."

"Sleepy."

"Rias will be here soon. So sit here. Knife and fork or chopsticks?"

"Bed."

"You can nap on my tails later."

Since she hadn't answered, I put both a knife and fork, and chopsticks by her plate. Then there was a polite tap on the door.

"Speak of the Devil, and she appears." I said, heading to the door.

"Bad pun." Koneko mumbled around a lettuce leaf.

"Kodori-Sensei, good morning." Rias used the ultra polite 'gokigenyo' greeting, "I... I'm amazed. You managed to get her to eat breakfast. Seems I owe Akeno 100 yen."

"And get her dressed. Food's on the counter there, plate and utensils are there too." I said, "Sadly, I've no other tables, aside from my alchemy bench there..."

"I don't mind. Oh, pancakes too?"

"Syrup? Butter?" I offered.

* * *

More time in the shop, this time taking apart an exorcist gun. With my inability to fire one, I could only do so much, but, with my new knowledge at adapting the sword version, rebuilding one without all the holy symbols on it was simple. While I was working on various metal bits in the forge, I had time to do some hinges too. I guessed Cime was a traditional sort who liked his doors made of heavy duty oak or the like, so I made them accordingly.

It was just as the wire machine was finishing up yet another spool of wire, around lunch time, when I started to feel it... A mild tingling just under my navel. I got out my phone, and started to power down the workshop.

Fox: Gonna have to skip the trip to the forest.

Boss: Oh? Something wrong?

Fox: Mother of three, father of four.

A pause, then...

Boss: Understood. If you need anything, please just ask. How bad is it usually?

Fox: The first and last day aren't terrible, but I'm worse than Issei on the full moon.

Boss: That IS bad.

Fox: I'll be locking my door. No visitors please.

Boss: You're still in charge while we're gone tomorrow night. Try to keep the riff raff out as best you can.

Fox: I'll try and remember.

* * *

I was hoping it wouldn't happen. I mean, it seemed to happen randomly, and this was the fourth time it had happened since my honeymoon night. But it was also the first time it happened without Haruhime nearby. Forward thinking person that I was, I'd gotten some supplies, just in case. Mostly quick food that didn't require much in the way of thought to make. Extra towels, extra blankets...

It would be kind of fun, if it weren't for the near two full days of being slave to my instinct and desires. Everyone back home knew to just ignore the noises from our room when it happened to either one of us, but here...

Locking the door, and applying the security chain, I stripped down and waited for my temporary bit of anatomy to arrive. Yet another reminder I was only human shaped, not human.

* * *

My phone might have buzzed a few times, but moving from my spot on the floor would have made already tingling nerves ignite with just barely contained lust. I knew I would have to eat at some point, and drink, and maybe clean up a bit more, since I was woefully unprepared with just how bad it was. My breasts, heavy with untended milk, were a source of discomfort that brought a welcome distraction, giving me something to focus on instead of just giving in to the animal side. I might have felt a hand on my back more than once, but even that caused yet another mess. I needed my wife, my mate, to calm me down. Even once, even if the end result was fruitless, it would soften the most primal urge to breed.

* * *

Holding my ring, under a shower long gone cold. My tails sticking to the shower floor as I sat under the frigid waterfall. I focused on the more calming side of the memories. Her smile. The proper posture at the dinner table. Her focus and earnest nature when training. The gentle scent of her afterwards, like flowers near the shore. Taking her hand and pulling her close...

"Ko-san?"

Eyes wide open, I look towards the bathroom door, a pair of golden triangles atop a wash of golden hair.

"You'll catch a chill."

I smell her, impossibly. I take my hand off my ring, lean forward, and start to crawl on all fours out of the shower stall.

"Shake off properly."

My tails, my body, obedient to her soft voice, twitch and shiver, shedding water in a terrific spray of chilling droplets.

"Come here my love."

Not bothering to stand, instinct moves me on all fours towards her. I round the corner, and see her kneeling properly on the floor, red kimono partially open, just enough to hint at what's underneath, yet not enough to break her modest nature. My hands reaching towards the knot on her obi, she speaks one last time, tilting her head to one side, I see her take a deep breath.

"Gently, my love."

* * *

I was looking over her shoulder, through a veil of red hair, at an elegant, silver haired woman dressed in a modest version of a french maid outfit. Impeccably tailored with an ankle length skirt, smoke grey under pure white.

"No closer, please." Haruhime's voice wavered, half in distress, half in discomfort, "Oh dear..."

I think I growled, seeing this other woman in the room. But... That voice? Hair? I felt my back suddenly light on fire, criss-crossed by deep scratches. My neck, shoulders, all over my back, felt like I'd slid down a hill of gravel. My arms, still wrapped tightly around my lover, held her a little closer, protectively, the motion making her breath hitch slightly.

"To think you would do this. Taking this... person... to bed." The maid said, though, she came no closer. "Is this how you intend to break things off?"

"Rias?" My brain re-connecting to my spine, I started to put things together. I mean... More together, since we were still connected at the hips.

"My father and elder brother wouldn't hear me out unless I did something drastic."

"If they knew you just granted your chastity to..." This lady seemed a little at a loss on how to describe me, "This youkai? Lord Gremory and Sirzechs-sama would be quite disappointed.

"My chastity is mine to give. There's nothing wrong with giving it to whom I choose." Rias winced as I shifted slightly. "Furthermore, Kodori-Sensei is not a youkai, or commoner."

As the rest of my awareness clicked into place, I found myself sitting under Rias, the red head in my lap, legs to either side of me. Aside from laying down, it was the easiest way for my temporary equipment to work. Of course, with this realization, I wanted to throw her off me, push her away, do something than just sit here while the two of them lectured one another... But not being human, she was quite firmly stuck to me. "Rias?" I tried again, my voice raw, throat dry.

"Who sent you anyhow, Grayfia? Did you choose, or did the house decide?" Rias very gently put a fingertip under my nose. "Or was it my elder brother?"

"It was all of us." The maid, Grayfia replied.

"It would have to be, for onii-sama's Queen to come to the human realm." Rias sighed, "Kodori-Sensei, this is Grayfia Lucifuge."

Of all things, the silver haired woman gave me a small curtsy, then looked to Rias seriously, "The mysterious _woman_ from another world?"

I found my voice finally, though my lust had ebbed, I was still feeling far too many tingles to keep a low growl from escaping with my words, "It's a long story." I added, "A pleasure. I'd bow, but..."

"We have matters to discuss, you and I." Grayfia looked to Rias after nodding to me.

"I..." Rias gave me a sideways look.

"Ma'am Grayfia? She'll be out soon." I looked to Rias, "We have something to discuss too, but, there is something to take care of first." There was a flicker of dark purple light in the room, but I clamped down on my anger.

I knew Rias understood I was strong, and capable, but she had never feared me until this exact moment. I could smell it on her, even over the scent of lust in the room, as I slowly straightened my legs.

"I trust there will be no more... business... this night?" Grayfia blinked as I deliberately let a little moonlight, the only light in the room, reflect off my ring.

"Or any night." I said, holding Rias with my tails. "She might be a little cold, so if you could find a blanket or something, as well as some clothes. We'll be about ten minutes."

"Very well."

* * *

Blood, as well as other fluids, spiralled down the drain as I held Rias, the cold water spraying over us as I did a slow turn. Feeling the scratches on my back itch, even as the cold numbed them, I looked at Rias's face as she squinted her eyes shut against the cold. "Rias." I said, tilting my head back and swallowing a mouthful of water to clear the feel of sand from my throat. "Look at me." My hands were busy holding her steady, else I'd have moved her chin, "You don't get to look away from me after this."

"I'm s.."

"No." I said flatly. "You also don't get to apologize." My words made her flinch, but she managed to look up at me, "You knew what you were doing, and took advantage of me when you knew my guard was down. You even teleported into my room." While looking at Grayfia, I did see that both my lock and chain were still latched.

She didn't reply, though she started to shiver slightly, and I had to keep her from clinging to me for warmth. I was calmer now, but too much motion, and the cold shower wouldn't help.

"You have lost my trust Rias." I said, "Any dealings, just the two of us, will no longer be looked at, at face value. Remember this."

She nodded. "I will." She shook her head once, "I needed a way out, and this was all I could think of to get the attention of my family."

"So aside from the scratches on my back, you've just painted a giant target on it too?" I growled, "Wonderful..." I sighed, "Kiba? Issei?

My animal anatomy finally retreated enough for me to lift her off me, a second spill of fluid spiralling down the drain. "Can I get out of the cold now? Please?" She shivered as her feet touched the shower floor, "Kiba would have refused outright, and Issei is too... immature for such a sudden proposal."

She might have slowly been turning blue. It was hard to tell with the lights off. "One more thing, before you leave." I let her go, not looking at her very nice rear as she all but ran from the cold shower.

She waited, shivering in my room, as I walked right by her without looking at her directly. "What...?"

"There is a bit of a dirty secret in Orario." I went into my coat, and got the bottle of healing pills. "No one speaks about it, and not everyone even knows about it to ask, until they want to retire." I took out a pill, the red bead almost glowing in the moonlight. "I have seven kids already Rias." I took one for my self, popping it into my mouth and half turning to show her my back as the scratches she put there vanished. "I wondered about it myself, why I never had a cycle. But when I asked my apothecary, she told me." From the first day I started in Orario, I'd been more or less regularly drinking healing potions.

I watched her as she popped the pill into her mouth, and a little bite mark on her neck, the only mark I'd put on her, vanish, "We will talk, tomorrow evening."

"Yes. Now with great respect, go away. I'm going back to the cold shower." I walked past her, feeling one of my tails swish over her hand.

* * *

I was almost too upset to ignore the needs of my body. Almost. Sure, even in this body I'd indulged myself, but after what had just happened I almost couldn't bring myself to do it. But, I knew that if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to move from the shower to do other things. Like eat, or milk myself so I'd stop making even more of a mess. I would have to leave a big bowl of ice cream for my mystery cleaner.

The middle of the third day, just after lunch, the incessant need started to fade, and it became easier to hold more than two thoughts in my head. Finally able to get out of the cold shower without instantly thinking about how to warm myself up, I began cleaning up. The shower room was probably the worst, not because of *ahem* but because of me shaking off the cold water. It was like dozens of soft spined sea urchins exploded. This mess, I wouldn't leave to my shy housekeeper.

Laundry too. That was my problem as well. Just about everything that could be classified as a towel or sheet needed to be done. My bed was the worst, most likely because Rias was rather free with her nails, and I had probably laid down once as well. That wasn't including other sources of blood.

"Idiot girl..." I mumbled, my golden tail not swatting me for that one.

As I made yet another trip to the little laundry room, I noticed the glass bell jar where I'd put my two Tarot. Hestia's Tarot was still in the leather sleeve I'd made, but Haruhime's was not, laying face up next to it. Just what else did Rias do though? Shape shift? I shook my head. "I will ask later." I touched my wife's card, "And tell you as well."

* * *

The last load of laundry went 'ding', and I went about putting it away. I'd managed to clean every surface in my little apartment at least once, leaving only a single dirty cup and single spoon in the sink to encourage my guest to visit. My body had returned to normal as well, leaving me feeling both relief and longing. I really needed a hug.

I also needed to check my messages. I dimly remembered my phone going off a few times, the distinct little hum noise cutting through my lust filled haze. Except, it was dead. I had forgotten to plug it in for the duration. Doing so now, I looked at the time. April 23, just after school would be out.

A timid tap at my door. Too high for Asia. I looked at myself, in my last 'Number One Dad' shirt, and clean track pants. Good enough. I unlocked and unchained the door.

"Akeno?" I said, the Rias Queen flinching at my voice, "Sorry, still recovering." I coughed into my hand and stepped aside, "What brings you by?"

"I'm sure you can guess..."

"I'm sure I can." I replied, a little sharper than I intended, "Sorry. I'm not... Well, no, I am, just not at you."

"Politics."

"I hate that word, and everything about it."

"Since you're involved, as well as a house Gremory retainer, your presence is... Strongly asked for in the most polite way possible."

I smiled, and again she flinched. This smile showed all my teeth. "How formal?"

She looked at me, "Maybe a little more formal than 'just finished cleaning house'?" She smiled, almost as bright as usual.

"Help me with my armour then, if you would be so kind." I said, again waving her inside, "But, on one condition."

"Hm?"

"I'm going to need another hug."

"We have about ten minutes, so just one." She replied, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Fully armed, armoured, and with freshly brushed hair, (though not tails, they were still kind of sad looking as they slowly waved behind me), Akeno and I arrived at the ORC room. Rias, that Grayfia woman, and Koneko were in the room already. The rook was sitting by the door in a single high backed wooden chair, while the other two were near the big clear spot where the summoning/teleport circle was.

"Ah, you're here." Rias said, "And expecting trouble?"

"It was this, or my Number One Dad shirt and track pants." I replied, "Grayfia? I must apologize for my lack of... just about any social grace." I gave her my best fighter's salute, fist in palm, just how I'd bow to Takemikazuchi. "My first name is Kodori, my last name is Haruhime, and you saw the slight flaw in my character."

I was having a hard time reading this woman. She was calm, collected, and hardly batted an eye while I carried Rias to the shower with me. Even now, in full battle gear, she was simply looking at me. The moment stretched, then, "Grayfia, of house Gremory, Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer's peerage." She gave me an equally formal bow, hands overlapping below her belt. Now that I had a chance for a better look, her long silver hair was done up in a really complicated twin braid that started at the top of her head, and came down the front of each shoulder. She even had a pony tail, unbraided, close to where the two braids started. Her skin wasn't quite white enough to call her albino, even though she had deep red eyes. Elegance and poise personified it seemed.

"My, I'd never have expected that reaction." Akeno whispered to Rias.

"Hush." Rias whispered back, "We are just waiting for the others..."

While they had their little aside, I looked back to Koneko, "Cookie?"

"Mm." She replied, giving me the slightest of smiles as she accepted one.

"You still managed to make some?" Rias asked.

"Had to do something while I did laundry." I replied, "Ma'am Grayfia?" I offered her the open container of cookies.

"I must de..."

"They really are quite good." Akeno said, stepping out from behind her King to take one.

"Kodori-Sensei's cookies are exceptional." Rias agreed, smiling slightly, almost hopefully, as I offered her the container without hesitation.

"Very well." The maid accepted one, raising an eyebrow about a micron at their plain appearance, "Shortbread?"

"That's right." I replied, nibbling on one myself, "Not my best batch, but, I haven't been myself."

"They are... quite acceptable." She said after a small nibble.

"Oh! Kodori-Sensei is back!" Issei said as he opened the door to the ORC, "I smell cookies."

Issei looked to me, and the little container, while behind him, Kiba looked... well, it was hard to describe. He saw me, then Grayfia, and looked like he was suddenly expecting the sky to fall. Asia too, was oblivious to this, but she smiled brilliantly as I waved to them.

"Kodori-Sensei! You're feeling better?" She asked, taking a cookie.

"Far more social than I was, yes." I replied with a nod and giving in to the temptation to pat her head. "Something wrong Kiba?"

Kiba's smile tried, and failed to return, and he just shook his head. "President?"

"Before we get to club business, now that everyone is here, we have something to discuss." Rias started, getting everyone's attention.

"My lady? Shall I?" Grayfia started, though Rias waved her down.

"The truth is," She took a deep breath as everyone looked at her, "I'm..."

The usual spot for the summoning circle flared to life, sparks, then fire, traced themselves along the floor, forming a complex magic circle. A mix of runes and geometric patterns, the centre held the same sort of animal cracker shape as Rias's, except this one was easily identifiable as a bird's head. A wave of dry heat rippled out of it, while a pillar of flame formed in the middle, resolving itself into a person.

Sparks from the circle pinged off my armour, while Issei had to pat a few off his clothes. Kiba looked surprised, then mumbled, "The crest of the phoenix..."

"Long time no see, human world." The person, a man dressed in a casual suit, said as he ran a hand through short spiky blond hair. He stepped out of the pillar of flame, the circle's light fading, though it looked like it had burned itself into the floor. "I've come for you, my dear Rias."

The arrogant walk, the haughty voice, the way he simply didn't bother looking at anyone else in the room except Rias... I could tell I wouldn't like this man. I made sure to put the container of cookies down someplace safe.

He strode over to Rias, "Now Rias, come along, I want to show you where the ceremony is to be held." He looped one arm over her shoulders, her face one of restrained disgust, "The date's also been decide, the sooner the better I say."

"Get off me Riser!" Rias shrugged his arm off and stepped away.

"Harsh as usual." He laughed, as if indulging a child.

"Hey you! Stop being rude to the President. That's no way to treat a lady." Issei said, stepping towards them.

"Huh? Who are you?" Riser asked, unimpressed by Issei's anger.

"Issei Hyoudou, a pawn serving under Lady Rias Gremory."

"Oh, is that so?" Riser replied. I saw a little recognition in his eyes too.

"But, who are you, anyhow?" Issei asked.

Grayfia, Kiba, and Riser all looked like they wanted to facepalm.

"You haven't told your servants about me, Rias? I mean, is there anyone who doesn't know about me? Or did you revive this one?" He basically ignored the room again as he turned to ask Rias.

"I didn't tell them, because there was no need to." Rias replied, waving him off like one would an insect.

"This is Lord Riser Phoenix. He his a high class, pure blooded devil. Third son of the vererable house of Phoenix." Grayfia answered, "He is also to be the groom to the heir of House Gremory."

Having gotten some of the details of why she snuck into my room, I figured it was something like this. And while the rest of the room put 2 and 2 together and had a collective WTF moment, I kept silent. Looking at Rias, I saw the brief look of frustration in her eyes. If what she did was a ham-fisted attempt to break it off with this... thing...

I couldn't blame her. Not after having a similar situation happen with my very own Goddess. I could still be angry about it... But I just couldn't fault her for trying anything to get out of this.

"Enough!" Rias shouted, silencing the room, "I've already told you I will not marry you." Arms crossed, she glared at Riser, as angry as I'd ever seen her.

"Your parents are already decided about this." Riser shrugged, sitting down on one of the couches. Akeno, the proper hostess, though I could see the distaste in her eyes, served him tea.

"They worry too much! As successor I should be free to choose my own husband!" She grumbled, "I was promised my freedom until I started collage..."

Sirzechs and your parents are worried about the survival of your family line." Riser shrugged, sipping his tea, "With the war, many pure blooded houses are extinct now, after all." He sighed, Akeno apparently not letting her distaste for the man ruin her tea making skills. "You understand why pure blooded children are so valuable yes? It's only natural for the remaining pure blooded houses to join together like this."

The room remained silent, as he continued his speech, "With the revived devils filling the ranks, the pure-blood houses aren't exactly being improved. New blood is good, no doubt, but we can't allow the pure-bloods to die out can we?" He frowned, looking sideways at Rias, who was still standing and glaring at him, "Your brother left your house to become a Satan, and that leaves only you Rias, as successor. As more of the 72 pillars fall, you can see our marriage is key to the future of us Devils."

Issei looked puzzled, and mumbled a question to Kiba. "72 Pillars?"

"There were 72 houses. Devils that prided themselves on their power and influence. Most however were eradicated in the war. The houses of Gremory and Phoenix are two of the few that survived." Kiba explained quietly.

"Hm, seems the devil world is pretty complex... I'm still a bit pissed at this engagement though." Issei replied.

Good for him. I nodded to myself.

"I won't let my house fall. There will be a son-in-law, eventually." Rias replied, looking at me for an instant. "But in my own time!" She cut off Riser as he stood up, "I will not marry you! As a member of one of the 72 pillars, I have the right to choose."

This final rejection seemed to get to him, "I too bear the reputation of my house. I won't have it sullied. I came all this way to meet you, and you will be mine."

Rias looked at me again, and I finally spoke. "I see why now." I said, looking at Riser, "Why she came to me." Rias's eyes widened as she realized what my 'help' was going to cost her.

"Oh? And who are you?" A pause, "Are you the rumoured youkai that Rias hired?" His eyes narrowed, "You are not even a devil. You aren't even worthy of being in the same room as any of us, even that poor excuse for a pawn there."

I held out a hand, palm up, looking at Rias. Without hesitating she stepped forward and placed her hand in mine, "Worthy enough, it seems." A couple of my tails swished over and around her hip, "No, I see why she came to me. You are an arrogant, selfish, self centred, entitled rich BOY, who is so drunk on the power your family has earned, that you can't even understand why she doesn't want you."

"You dare speak to me as such? Rias Gremory is mine! Body and Soul! We shall be wed and..."

"Actually." I cut him off. "You're a little late for that." Rias was starting to blush furiously, "I meant what I said. She came to me, to give herself, so that you couldn't."

The room, minus Grayfia, had yet another freak out, I mean, everyone ELSE knew already. "Between two women? What do I care about such a dalliance?" Riser laughed.

"Actually." Rias started, "Ko-san," I looked at her with narrowed eyes as she said that, but she leaned on my shoulder, "Is a little different. She's already the mother of three, and father of four."

To say Riser was furious, was an understatement. Wings of blazing fire sprung from his back, his hair started to almost burn, and his eyes literally had flames hissing from the corners, "You DARE!?" He looked to Rias, who was huddled against my side now, "You would sleep with this ANIMAL before ME!?" He returned his glare to me, the temperature in the room spiking, "I will know your name, before I burn you, and her peerage to ASH and take her back with me!"

"My first name is Kodori, my second name is Haruhime. And I am the Demon Fox." I felt my adrenaline spike as my tails swept Rias behind me protectively, before fanning out, the beginnings of growling madness starting to fill the spaces between the fur, the dark flame of my magic leaping at the bars of its cage.

"A-Hem." Grayfia started, "Lord Riser, Lady Rias, Ma'am Kodori. Please calm yourselves. I will not be able to stand idly by, should this be taken any further." The silver haired maid looked at us, her eyes cold and deadly serious. "And for the honour of Lord Sirzechs, and house Gremory, I would not hold back."

I could feel the pressure of her power suddenly push against my skin, and I smiled, letting out a breath and standing straight again. Riser too backed off, his appearance returning to normal, the room suddenly cooling. "I can't refute an order from the Strongest Queen..." He mumbled. "I've got no intention of picking a fight with Sirzechs's lineup of monsters."

"We anticipated this." Grayfia continued, "In the case of an agreement could not be reached, we prepared a last resort."

"Last resort?" Rias asked, standing by my side again. " _thank you_ " she mouthed to me.

"A rating game." She said simply, "If you insisted on calling off the engagement, then we would have you settle matters as a proper House conflict."

"A rating game? Isn't that..." Issei started to ask.

Kiba, ever helpful, replied, "We, the pieces of Lady Rias's peerage, would fight against Riser and his peerage."

"That's right..." Issei mumbles, his face going thoughtful, "I remember President's explanation now." He paused, "But, I thought she couldn't participate yet? Something about being too young?"

"Indeed." Grayfia answered Issei, "My Lady cannot participate in the formal games. But, unofficial matches may be held by underage devils. It is not uncommon."

"They are usually for family feuds and the like." Rias added, then sighed, "Father didn't just anticipate my refusal, he prepared for it..." She looked at me as I put a hand on her back, I knew what overbearing parents felt like.

"Do you intend to refuse this as well My Lady?" Grayfia asked.

"Not at all! I will never have a better chance than this. I consent. We will settle this with a rating game, Riser."

"Really? You know I've participated in the official matches, and have a number of wins. Still so eager, when your loss is already certain?"

Rias simply glared at him, though she was smiling.

"Fine. When I win, we marry immediately. But, in the off chance you win, you may do as you please."

Grayfia spoke as if reading a contract, "I Grayfia, as mediator of this affair, have received consent from both parties. I will handle the operations of this game. Is that understood?"

They both nodded.

"Very well, I will inform the members of both houses." She bowed to them both slightly.

"Rias? I suppose this sorry lot is all the servants you have? Haha." Riser laughed as he looked at the Rias peerage, "Only your queen even begins to measure to any of my servants. It won't be much of a fight!"

"So what if they are?" Rias grumbled, stepping away from me and standing in front of her team.

"Then you will have no chance! Allow me to show you the difference in our power!"

* * *

Notes!

Yes yes, I'm stopping here for now. The next scene, and the next part of the arc is a little long, so, instead of breaking off after the Riser peerage shows up, and starting a new chapter with a boring intro, I'll start with some excitement.

As for the scene with Kodori and Rias... I've been planning THAT since I took the vote for where Kodori was going to cross over. Yes, I play the long game.

Oh, and if you like reading actual books, and wonder where I get Kodori's introduction, look up 'Bridge of Birds', by Barry Hughart. A mix of spy, comedy, and Chinese lore.

Rock on. :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow!**

I was expecting some raised eyebrows for the last chapter, but you guys had some reactions I wasn't expecting. :)

* * *

Chapter 22

"Then you will have no chance! Allow me to show you the difference in our power!" Riser swept his hand back at the magic circle still etched into the floor, and it sprang to life once more. The heat felt like something out of the mouth of my furnace, but hardly dried out my eyes. Some of the others got behind me and my tails started swatting cinders out of the air.

Women. A full set of fifteen. Ranging from 'short and hard working' to 'tall and busty' there was literally a girl for every archetype standing in the circle. Some were armed too. There was a set of twins dressed in gym clothes, with a pair of small chainsaws, for instance. Or a tall girl with what looked like a Buster Sword on her back. He even had a maid (though, Grayfia was far more proper looking) and a pair of cat girls.

"These! Are my dear servants." Riser proclaimed grandly, standing among them with a laugh.

Everyone else seemed to process this in different ways. Kiba was acting as I was, sizing them all up as quickly as possible. Koneko remained passive, though she had stopped half way to her mouth with a cookie. Rias and Akeno were frowning slightly. And Issei...

Issei had the most jealous face I'd ever seen, anywhere, from anyone, ever. Tears of jealous rage streamed from his eyes as he saw someone who he was obviously starting to hate, have what he had always wanted.

"Rias... Your servant there is glaring at me while crying..." Riser said, a look of confusion and distaste on his face.

"I think seeing your harem has moved him to tears..." Rias sighed.

To think that the only civil conversation the two of them have had so far, was over this...

"Eww... That kid is gross, staring at us all like that." The chainsaw twins said in perfect unison.

"It is only natural for a commoner to desire what the upper class have." Riser said as he stood between them, a hand on each of their far shoulders. He wasn't overly tall, but these girls were more than a head shorter than him.

"Commoner!?" Issei started to get angry, but I looked at him. He fell silent but seethed.

"Let's give them a show, shall we?" Riser said, leaning down to one of them, hand on her chin to tilt her head up.

"Issei." I said in my 'Sensei voice'. This had the effect of getting his attention off Riser and the start of his little show, as well as most of the Rias peerage. "Type one. It's fine to want what he has, but don't turn into him while you do it." I made sure to speak just loud enough for everyone to hear, except possibly the girl Riser was kissing. Riser was either a really good kisser, or she was just attention starved.

"Yes Sensei." Issei replied seriously, as he covered Asia's eyes, who looked to be steaming from the ears from the scene.

I put my hand on Rias's shoulder, "I don't suppose I'm still supposed to keep the riff-raff out?"

She looked at me like I was crazy for just a moment, then nodded.

"Oh? Are you not interested?" Riser taunted, letting the girl go. She almost fell over with the loss of support, and Riser's attention had left her really worked up. He leaned down to the next girl.

I timed my reply, speaking just before the two of them started to french kiss. "You can see the same thing online." I replied, "Except the actors are better."

"What?" Riser moved his head away to glare at me, leaving the other twin pouting.

"You know, I'm guessing that this arrangement happened before you grew a personality." I continued.

"You..."

"Yeah!" Issei joined in. I was about to wave at him to stop, but then he said exactly what I was going to, "If the President's parents knew you'd grow up this rotten, they'd never have let you into the same room as her!"

"I mean, with all these women." I looked them all over, my body starting to warm up, "I wonder if you'd even be able to continue the family line you seem so set on. I wonder how many of your group here has tried to have a happy accident."

THAT got a few guilty looks... As well as a titter of laughter from someone behind me.

"With no success it seems." I resumed.

"Maybe it's because he's just a fried chicken?" Issei asked me, "I mean, eggs from the store won't hatch either."

He was actually catching on to what I was doing. Or so I thought. Then he went and ruined it.

"I should just take you out now! Fried chicken bastard!" His gauntlet materialized on his hand, "And make sure you never bother the President again!" **BOOST!**

"You need a lesson BOY." Riser said, looking back, "Mira, go."

The girl who stepped forward was much like the Takemikazuchi Familia supporter Chigusa. Though, Mira kept her hair out of her eyes, and wielded a long staff with weighted pads on either end.

"Ready." I mumbled to Issei.

I needn't have worried. He was angry, but once he saw the girl step forward, he had eyes only for her. "She's my newest, and weakest pawn." Riser taunted, "More than a match for someone like you."

With a quick dash forward, Mira wasted no time in trying to plant her staff into Issei's gut. He wasn't ready for her speed, but instead of flinching, he drew in his arms letting his forearms take the full force of the attack. He also managed to lean forward a little, sapping a little power from the thrust. Then, just as Kiba and I had taught him, he dropped his left hand down to grab the weapon. Secure in his armoured grip, he pulled back on the weapon while aiming his right forearm at her throat.

She took the hit, though she let her weapon go and lowered her chin to guard her throat. The force, as well as Issei's weight and height advantage sent her back on her rear. She was on her feet in an instant, though Issei didn't press the attack. Choosing instead to toss the weapon behind him.

"Ho?" Riser taunted, "How about this? Siris?" Then to Mira, "Don't feel bad, you will get stronger." The girl pouted, but leaned into her master as he gave her head a pat.

The tall one with the buster sword stepped forward, a hand over her shoulder to unhook the weapon.

"If you draw that." I said, as Issei backed up, "You will regret it."

"Oh? The dog wants to protect the servant?" Riser laughed, "You really must be weak, if you need this animal to protect you."

Over my shoulder, I saw Grayfia start to move, but I shook my head.

"Says the one who had his fiancee run into the arms of a stranger because she couldn't bare the thought of sharing a **single** night with you, let along a life time?" I took a deep breath, "You want your game, you have it. It's all you're going to get, so leave before you embarrass yourself further."

Siris, as well as all the other women were completely focused on me, and FURIOUS. To be fair, I'd insulted them, their lord, them again, their lord AGAIN, and showed no signs of letting up. I was also a non-devil, and had been given something Riser thought was his by default.

Behind me, Grayfia was brushing wrinkles out of her uniform meaningfully.

"Very well." He grimaced, "I will not let it be said I am unfair. Ten days."

"A handy cap Riser?" Rias asked from behind me.

"You and your peerage stand no chance as you are now." He replied, all his anger and excitement seeming to drain away to resignation. "Aside from your queen, none of you are worth the effort." He looked to Issei, "And for taking eight pawns, needing an outsider to step in for you is disgraceful." He looked at me, "You however, need to be taught a lesson. Let it also not be said I neglect the wants of my peerage. Siris?"

Siris still had her hand mid way towards the hilt of her weapon. Her face serious, she laid her hand on it, giving me a clear 'sizing up' look.

"Leave it." I warned.

"I will not let you insult my Lord any furth..." She had the weapon off her back, but froze before she could bring it forward.

"You're pretty slow, for a knight." I replied from beside her. A thin line of vapour extended along the floor from where I'd been standing to where I was now. My tails played along the bare skin of her long legs for a moment, between her high boots and shorts. "Your lord has given you ten days to get ready."

The room went silent, before Riser commanded, "We are leaving. The air here smells of wild dog."

I stood still, and soaked up even more death glares from the girls, as they all surrounded Riser in the middle of the summoning circle.

"How far the Gremory house has fallen, relying on mercenaries. I suppose when you lose, I will own her as well. I'm sure I can find a kennel for her."

And with a wash of flame, heat, and a faint smell of brimstone, they were gone again.

"I am going to need a foot rub later." I sighed to myself. "See Rias? Persuader or enforcer."

For once, the confident and collected red head was at a loss for words. Now that the crisis was over, she was blushing furiously, "You told everyone..."

"With Issei's show of potential, and me standing up for you and your peerage, you have been given ten days, out of pity." I replied, "And me telling everyone now, saves trouble for later."

"HOW DOES THAT HELP!?" Akeno gave her King a hug and a pat on the back as Rias vented at me.

"Because now, Riser has a vendetta against me, and not say, Issei or Kiba, the only OTHER two men you might have done the deed with." I looked to the two boys, Issei looked like he was having two fantasies at once, while Kiba was frowning. "Consider it advanced payment. Because I'm pretty sure your parents, and your brother, are going to want to ask some questions too."

"Very true." Grayfia agreed. "Lady Rias, the stage will be set in ten days. I suggest you set your embarrassment aside for the moment and plan accordingly for your trial." She looked to me, nodded slightly, "If you lose, you WILL have to honour your agreement."

"It will be an uphill battle, even with the gap in experience." Kiba said, "As well as being outnumbered."

"I find it doubtful you will be allowed to participate directly, Ma'am Kodori." Grayfia said, "While crass with his words, Lord Riser is correct. You are not a devil. Simply under the employ of the Gremory house."

"That's fine." I said, Rias's face falling a little as I agreed with the Maid. "Why the face Rias? It's you who is on trail here. Not me. At least, not for this."

"But..."

"This is where you say, 'You owe me, so I'd like you to...'" I looked at her seriously, "You have lost my trust, but not my employment."

* * *

I returned to my room after a short conversation or two regarding what 'the plan' was. Honestly, and I said so, they stood no chance. None. Flat out, full stop, zero chance. I was confident I could have taken on the room, as well as Riser himself, but only because I was an 'unknown'. Rias and Koneko, if she had been paying attention, were the only two who should have a clue as to my full strength.

But it wasn't about me. And Rias's peerage was just... not ready for them. So, I suggested they 'step up their game' with training. But for that, they needed more space. A room, a clearing in the forest, and occasionally the gym, simply wasn't enough space to go all out. They all agreed, and Rias got Sona on the phone. It was there that I bowed out and went to my room.

The biggest surprise, even over all this, was that Grayfia followed me.

"You are welcome to enter." I said formally as she stopped at the door. "How can I help you?"

"I am trying to decide if you are what you seem. Or something else." She replied closing the door behind her and drawing a fingertip across the little gap between the door and door frame. "Brave, or foolhardy."

I picked up my phone, now fully charged, and flipped it open. A dozen or so messages blinked their little notifications. "Depends. You, as far as I can tell, are the first truly dangerous person I've met so far. How much has Rias..."

"Lady Rias."

"Rias." I repeated, "Told you about me?"

"A few basic things. How you met, where you claim you are from, how capable you are as a combat instructor, and a skilled craftswoman." A pause, "How you've helped with almost no question with a few situations, as well as just why you are costing the house coffers so much."

I put the phone in my pocket, "Very well. I'll fill in a few gaps then." I motioned with my head to come closer, standing by my alchemy table. "I've found a connection that proves I'm not from this world, but that's for later." I went to a small safe I'd purchased and dialed in the combination, "This, is one of the things from my world." I held up the magic stone I had pocketed before transferring over, the orange swirls inside dancing erratically, "The general name is simply 'magic stone'. Every monster from the dungeon has one, and it has a wide array of uses."

"This was part of the report." I didn't hand that stone to her when she raised her hand, but instead gave her the stone from the sword bug. "I will admit, I've seen nothing like it." She held it up to her eye and tried to look at me through it. "But, the world is vast."

"Did you notice the perfectly round bit of cave in the ORC room? That's part of the dungeon. I was along for the ride when it was stolen from my world." I accepted the stone, then after a moment, started the little burner. "How's this. Ask. I don't care what. It will save having to explain what you already know."

"Very well. What are your designs on the Gremory household?" She asked, "And please. Answer honestly."

If I could drop something I was holding, I probably would have. Instead, I looked sideways at her, "Designs? I am simply an outsider who wants very much to go home. Rias extended her hand, and I accepted. Not wanting to owe anything when I return, I am working for her."

"Is that all?" I could feel the power she contained starting to pressure me again, but this time I felt my own magic start to respond.

"See that card there?" I pointed with a tail, since I was busy with my hands, "The one out of the leather sleeve there." I was also trying not to growl. I didn't handle intimidation well.

"I was told about this as well. Your wife?" She glanced at the card, then back to me.

"Yes. Before you ask me anything else, touch the edges of it with both hands, and close your eyes for a count of three." I set the flask aside and started filling another.

She didn't actually get past 'one'. I could see the effect of the memory stone on her, as she 'experienced' what it was to know my wife. I shut off the water abruptly, and her eyes snapped open.

"I will tell you this, Grayfia of house Gremory, Queen of Lord Sirzechs's peerage. I do not care for politics. I do not care about these problems Rias and the like have. What I do care about, is getting back to her, my children, and my Familia." I let out the magic I'd been gathering without realizing, "I made a deal with Rias. I'd help her, and she'd help me get back. That is what I care about."

"And if you find a better opportunity elsewhere?"

"I will clear my debt and take it."

"Even if it means betraying Lady Rias?"

"I... Really hope that never happens." I sighed, "Those are the worst questions."

"I will encourage her to be the best opportunity then." She replied stiffly, "There is still the matter of..."

"Would you like to see the text messages? I warned her. Akeno too." I glared at her, "I did everything I could think of aside from find a cave someplace and not tell anyone where I was. I trusted them." I sighed, Grayfia's calm not even a little ruffled. "If it makes you feel better, I gave her something, just in case."

"That does help, yes." She replied. "Which brings me back to my first inquiry."

"Riser is exactly the wrong person to fight me. His peerage, while powerful and seemingly competent, are nothing I haven't fought and beaten before. Since coming here, I have maybe used about a quarter of my full power, and that was 'just in case'. Oh, except that fancy step. I'm only sort of okay at that. It's hard on my boots." I waved her over to my alchemy kit, "I will help them, Grayfia. I will help them, and hope, really hope, because I have nothing else to put my hopes on, that Rias, and her family, can somehow help me get home."

"I understand." She nodded, leaning down slightly to examine the bubbling glassworks, "What is it you are making?"

"Rias and the rest are going to need to train very hard. So, I'm going to use this stone here, to make sure they can train hard, then get back up, and train more. The chips are down, and I'm going to show them how my Familia and I trained to beat Apollo."

"Apollo? I am intrigued."

* * *

Grayfia and I spent the next hour... chatting? She didn't seem to do 'chat' but was very attentive to my stories about Orario. While that was going on, my alchemy kit bubbles and frothed quietly, using the magic stone up for potion pills. Since we had a healer on hand, they were all just mana potions, and from what I felt in the room while Riser's peerage was in it, they had a huge amount of magical potential.

"These are fascinating..." Grayfia commented, holding the little bottle of blue pills to her eye, "I know most of the ingredients you are using, but..."

"Everything but the magic stone itself is either for 'binding' 'metabolizing' or 'flavour'. The vapour from the stone needs to stick to something solid, needs the body to be able to use it, and not taste like something off a landfill." I explained. "So you were explaining a little about The Phoenix family? I understand the lore, at least, with the birds, but they are related?"

"Yes. They are not as powerful as some of the remaining great houses. But they are the only provider of Phoenix tears. This monopoly gives them great political pull, as falling out of their favour can increase the price, or cut off, the supply of them."

I filed that away for later.

"Explains why Riser is so full of himself."

"Partially, yes. His personality aside, he himself has won six of the eight rating games he has participated in. The other two being loses to friends of his family. While not obviously fixed, any simpleton could see the correlation."

"I am assuming that ice or water would be their weakness?"

"An astute observation, yes. However, they are the embodiment of fire and air, just as a true phoenix."

"So there would just have to be enough of it..." I mumbled, "Well, I know what I'm doing in the shop..."

"Your crafts have been the subject of much discussion." As she said this, I wondered what she would look like with glasses. She seemed the type to be able to adjust them on their nose meaningfully.

"Good. I know I'm living off the Gremory bank account, so I'm trying to innovate as best I can." She nodded, but didn't reply, "Can you leave a way to contact you, in case something happens?"

"Rias can connect you to me at any..."

"No. Just in case something happens, and she cannot, or should not, be involved."

"Those services may cost you."

"That is how it works, I am aware." I nodded.

"Very well." She took something from under her apron and handed it to me. It was yet another magic circle flyer, with a slightly different tracing than Rias's. "I should return, and begin setting things in motion for the game."

"A personal question, before you go?" My first real reaction from her was here, in the form of a raised eyebrow, "You don't want Riser to win, do you?"

"He is an insufferable, arrogant, self centred chauvinist. Though, the Gremory house _might_ benefit from a direct bond with the Phoenix house." She neither confirmed, or denied it.

"Noted." I replied, "Take care, and once this is over, I will submit to any inquiries you might have. But only when it's over."

"The path ahead is steep." She replied with a nod, a small circle appearing under her feet, before she sunk into the floor and vanished.

Diplomacy done, I flipped open my phone. Most of the messages were pretty simple. Beef was on sale, so where onions. Akeno asked if I was okay, Asia too. Issei asked what it was like... Perv... And then there was the last one.

Foxinthehat: Hey?

Foxinthehat: You there? This is the right number right?

Foxinthehat: Great, you give me your number and just ghost?

That was just for the night before the full moon.

Foxinthehat: If this really is the right number, I could really use some help right now.

Foxinthehat: Damnit, I knew I shouldn't have exposed myself.

Foxinthehat: Look, if you aren't just laughing at me, come to this address as soon as possible.

And the next day, after the full moon.

Foxinthehat: Yes, please come.

* * *

"Rias!" I opened the door to the ORC room with enough force to snap the handle off, again. "For the love... Rias, I have a problem." My golden tail was boffing the back of my head repeatedly, catching up for all the swearing I'd done from my room to this one.

Rias, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki were sitting on the couches, sipping tea or standing behind their kings respectively. All motion in the room had ceased for the most part, before Sona set her teacup down and motioned for Rias to go ahead.

"What seems to be the problem?" Rias asked, tsk'ing at the crushed door handle in my hand, "And please, no need to be so rough with the doors."

"A brief summary then." I replied, tossing the handle at the wall to dissolve it into dust, "I met with a single tailed kitsune a few days ago and after a little misunderstanding, we changed numbers. While I was locked in my room, she sent me a few messages. The last two being the most important." I flipped open my phone and handed it to her.

After giving it a quick look, she handed it back with a frown, "And you suspect trouble?"

"Part of the misunderstanding was her thinking I was a poacher." I replied.

"And you intend to go?"

"Well yes."

"Lady Sona." Rias started, "I know I've just asked for, and received a favour, but, if you could be so generous to listen to another request?"

I wanted to just turn around and follow the GPS to the address I'd been given, but... "It is part of our agreement. We help defend your territory while you are occupied."

"Thank you." Rias replied, looking back to me, "I will forward the address of the training grounds shortly. Is there anything you want us to bring to the site?"

"I'll stop by the shop and take a few pictures or something." I replied quickly.

"Nothing too heavy I hope." Rias smiled, "Not that it would matter."

Sona flipped her phone closed, "Tsubasa will join you outside." She said to me, "She lives close to that area."

I almost refused the offer of help, considering I myself had no idea what I might be getting into, and if this really was a hunter of some sort... She was still just a student. But, I had no idea what I'd be getting into, and if this really was a hunter of some sort... "I'll watch her back."

"I'll leave a replacement door handle for you later." Rias replied.

"If you need any additional assistance, do not hesitate to use a summoning flyer. My rook will have some." Sona added.

I gave them both a quick fighter's salute, then ran down the hall towards the stairs. Leaping over the rail, I acrobatically clung to the walls, the rails, and even the ceiling to hit the bottom floor in about two seconds. I wrecked another door handle on my out too, surprising Tsubasa, who had just rounded the corner.

"Is it that serious, Kodori-Sensei?" She asked, falling into step beside me as I started a brisk run.

"I hope not. But I'm not taking chances. Can you run any faster?" We were going at 'marathon cyclist' speed, and she didn't seem to have a problem.

"A little, but the roads don't like it." She replied, "I'm not a knight, so I use strength to hit the ground harder, instead of fast steps."

We were already at Saji's store, usually a fifteen minute walk. I slowed down and hooked a thumb towards my back, "Ride shotgun then. Try not to bite your tongue."

* * *

If the map was right, and Tsubasa said it was, we were about half way there. Abandoning all cation, I was basically pulling all the stops, uncaring about being caught on camera or video. Considering I was running about as fast as some cars, regardless of the surface I was on, be it grass, street, wall or rooftop...

"You..." Tsubasa paused as I jumped and landed on the roof of an adjacent building. We were about twenty stories above street level, near what I thought was the core of Kuoh's downtown core. "Are really motivated." She sounded a little breathless, but hadn't made any noises other than 'left/right here' or 'watch out for that firetruck'. Even when I slid under the firetruck.

"She was terrified of losing her tail. I can relate." I replied, "How far?"

"Is that bad?" A pause as I heard the click of the phone opening then closing, "Not far, almost a straight line that way. Just past downtown."

Considering a devil I trusted just betrayed me, I was hesitant to tell her, but, I wanted her best effort, in case it was needed, "Fatal. A kitsune without their tails is doomed."

"I had... no idea." She mumbled, patting one of the tails holding her a moment before I started running. "I mean... I know... the... legends..." More building hopping, "But only knew tails represented more power."

"No tails, no power." I replied, "Hush, I think we are getting to the end of the rooftop run..."

"I hate this part without my wings out..."

I didn't have time to site see, but, I kind of wanted to take a day off at some point to wander the city proper. More than a few shops had caught my eye in my mad dash across it, but that would be for later. Tsubasa gripped my shoulders tightly as I jumped off the building I was on, and down about three quarters of the distance to street level. To most anyone else, this would be fatal, but long and painful hours of rooftop tag had taught me how to land, even with the extra weight on my back. My eyes, sharpened by adrenaline and adventurer status, lined up several things to slow my fall.

A fire escape, the corner of another building, the edge of a billboard and the corner of the rooftop staircase. A simple tap of my hand to bleed off momentum, and a perfect four point landing, Tsubasa grunting as I landed, my chin (and bust) about two centimetres from the gravel roof.

"I am so glad I skipped dinner." She groaned as I stood up.

"How far?"

"Straight line that way." She replied after a moment, then 'eep'ed as my tails slid over her and set her down. "Phew... That was fun but... maybe the bus next time..."

"If I ever learn to fly, we can do it your way." I took my phone back, "I'm going to give you her number too."

"Oh? Why?"

* * *

I was within sight of the address. A two story building that looked like a converted motel 6, it was a little run down, with slightly faded white washed walls and the odd bit of crumbled brick, but the area around it was clean. The concrete wall separating it from the street was white and close to two metres tall, and there was a clear spot for what looked like garbage pick up. It reminded me of many of the anime I'd seen, where the 'hero' lives in a low rent apartment with the kindly single mother landlord.

The windows were all grated over with security bars too, showing that there might be a reason for it to look 'low rent'. I stood in the shadows of the building across the street, counting the numbers on the doors I could see, and looking at the address on my phone one last time. Unit 17, second floor. My heart sank a little when I saw there was no light on, even though it wasn't yet after 10pm.

Fox: Count to twenty.

Shyfist: Ready.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Sometimes, I feel that ending on a cliffhanger is like... Some kind of drug. That, or I want to try and keep you guys/gals/other interested so you'll come back in five days. :)

Drive safe... My area just got snowed in so bad half the city basically skipped work.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The first step to evading a trap, is knowing it's there. That is the first step along the golden path...

I held this thought in my head as I took note of the wind, the lights, and how sturdy that building's roof looked. Six... seven...

I bent my knees, let my tails settle behind me, then jumped, the muscles in my legs going cable taunt, my ears and tail helping me with the angle. Nine... ten...

Too worried and angry to feel the joy of my almost flight, I landed catlike on the roof over Maki's door. With my tails keeping my coat from ruffling, I made almost no sound as I landed on the metal roof. Thirteen... fourteen...

Listening carefully, I heard nothing out of the ordinary. Someone was watching that magical girl anime in a nearby apartment. There was a dog and their owner playing tug of war in another. A cat warned another to get off its turf... Seventeen... Eighteen...

A quiet hum-hum from inside the apartment, and a tiny blink of light from across the street, Tsubasa giving me a dimly visible thumbs up.

Motion? Yes... A footstep? Not quite under me...

Imagine my surprise, when a huge hand smashed through the roof, grabbed my face, pulled me through the roof and slammed me down. With a brief flutter of dust and a few other things I couldn't see, I made out a quiet laughter through the ringing in my ears.

"Well well. You did show up. Don't struggle, or he will crush your head." A voice said, male, maybe middle aged?

And it felt like he wasn't joking either. The hand engulfing my face was huge! If I had ears where humans kept them, his thumb and middle finger would have gone PAST them both. The palm over my nose smelt like sweat, leather and wood. With a quiet grunt, I was pulled off the floor, and held dangling off the ground. My tails were roughly grabbed as they tried instinctively to defend me, and a second huge hand gripped most of them by the base, the pressure of his grip making my spine feel like it was being twisted.

"Six tails... And one out of place? Oh what a treasure you'll be... Hold her steady." I felt something, sharp and needle like poke me in my inner high, where my armoured leggings didn't cover. A numbing sensation flowed down my leg slowly. "And that armour... Dragon? I am very pleased I followed this small prize for so long..." The sensation tingled its way into my gut, then down the other leg. "I wonder if you have any idea what's in store for you... She certainly did. I wonder how much longer she'll last... Bring her."

There was a grunt, and motion. Blood. I could smell blood, and vomit, and fear, past the hand holding my face. The numbing sensation was receding now, what ever he used wasn't nearly enough to get past my Abnormal Resistance status. I played along though, weakly flailing with my hands, patting the wrist of whoever was holding me, getting an idea of what was holding me.

"Still able to move?" I let my arms drop, willing my body to relax. Tsubasa was told to count to 100, no matter what, but she might not, considering. "Ah, there we go. This golden tail... Solid colour. Black as well..."

Then the door exploded. "Kodori-Sensei!"

"What!?"

The game up, I snapped my hands back to the wrist, feeling the hand start press against my skull, and applied pressure of my own. Not bothering to be nice, I went from 'touch' to 'crush', just like I'd done with the fallen angels.

There was the roar of a shotgun, and I felt my lunch try and come up as something hit my stomach, but the sound of snapping bone and something with a deep voice echoed in my skull. The hand, with no working tendons, dropped me, and, vision restored, I took an instant to look around the room. Except, the hand was still on my tails.

There was a moment of rushing air, and I think I was thrown through a wooden cupboard. The sound of shattering plates, glass and wood assaulted my ears, but I was free! "Tsubasa, careful!" I called out after a quick cough to clear my throat.

I was just pulling myself to my feet when I heard the shotgun go off again, followed by a grunt of pain and the 'pop' of shells being ejected. "Keep her occupied!" The voice yelled, "This one is only human!"

I faced my captor, and the image of a Minotaur flashed through my mind, but, as my eyes adjusted to the gloom, it was... a very tall person? Muscled much like a minotaur from the dungeon, it had reddish skin, huge hands, a rough kind of rectangle face, and a single broken horn in the middle of his forehead. I could see the bones of his crushed wrist slowly reforming, and his good hand reaching for me again.

Aware of the danger, I easily swayed out of the way, the wind whistling through his fingers as he tried to take hold of me. With a quick series of jabs, I hit him a half dozen times in the chest. Only to have him wrap his arm around me, my strikes having no effect. "No escape." His voice was deep, like Andre the Giant trying to sound even bigger than he was.

He brought his other hand around, and tried to crush the air out of me. But couldn't, now the I was aware of the danger. I let my fire ignite inside me, looked him in the eyes, touched my hands to his elbows to brace.

And brought my armoured shin to his crotch as hard as I could.

As he dropped me, his cry of pain went from Under the Mountain deep, to Over the Mountain high.

"I'm pinned down!" Tsubasa said.

I heard the shotgun go off again, pushed the big red skinned man over, hopped over the ruined counter top, and ran at the wall. In a terrific spray of drywall and wood, I wrapped my arms around the first thing I hit. Blinded by dust, I only knew I had grabbed someone, but not how well.

"What?" I felt something touch my knee, followed by a loud BOOM and what felt like a sledgehammer hitting it. "Let go you monster!"

Roaring in pain, I managed to get one eye open. Even as my knee went numb and stopped supporting my weight, I managed to grab the man with one hand and throw him back through the wall I'd come through.

Taking a deep breath and shaking my head to get the dust out of it, I limped around the ruined wall to find the man again.

"Holy... Kodori-Sensei! Here." Tsubasa was under my arm in an instant, supporting me as I rounded the corner.

"Stop right there, monster." Weathered face, like old leather. White, not grey hair. Cold and sure blue eyes. Dressed in a bloody, well worn coat and vest with many pockets, with what looked like chain armour underneath, he knelt next to the still body of Maki. The fox girl was taped to a chair, which was, miraculously still upright. The shotgun, also Maki's, was under her chin. "You want to save her right?" He glanced over to the red skinned man, "Useless oni... You're lucky I don't crush your horn and eat it."

There was a groan from the ruined kitchen.

"You are poaching in Gremory territory, hunter." Tsubasa said. I noticed the fabric of her tracksuit was torn up a little at her upper arm, and she was bleeding slightly.

"That explains why you didn't lose your arm." He said with a frown, "But you devils hold no sway over me." He looked at me, "What do you say? You want her to live?"

Then I noticed, at his belt, was a single tail. Short and honey coloured, with a little ring of white near the end.

"Drop your weapons, and leave. I will depart, and you'll never see me again." His voice had taken on a hollow quality. I looked at the tail, eyes widening, vision narrowing on his face, his mouth, as he spoke. I took off my right gauntlet, then my left, kneeling slowly, my knee feeling like there was something loose inside. "That's right..." He smiled.

"Guilty..." I mumbled.

"What?" He looked at me, not taking the shotgun away from her chin.

Roaring the word, even as I sprung forward with every ounce of power I had in me, my right hand swinging forward. "GUILTY!" There was a wet sound as my hand touched his face, then the wall behind him was covered in a wide, clawed arc of red and grey.

The only sound I could hear, was the wet dripping of arterial blood sputtering to the floor, and the panicked barking of a nearby dog. Reaching down, I pulled the tail off his belt with a quiet snap of a leather string, then with a few sharp motions, I tore the tape holding Maki to the chair, and picked her up. She looked like she'd been beaten for a while, but was otherwise breathing.

"Tsubasa." I said quietly, refusing to look at the remains of the... monster on the floor. She was staring at the scene, at me, at the limp, still warm body in my arms, "Tsubasa!" I said, using my dungeon command voice. "Lets go." I walked past her, my tails swatting gently at her face to snap her out of it, as well as pick up my gauntlets.

* * *

I was happy that the sleepy city of Kuoh was filled with many little forests and groves. I knelt, with Tsubasa, who was still looking a little green, with the body of Maki between us. Rolled over onto her side, her shirt and pants pulled a little up/down, I tried to attach the tail to the bloody little nub at the base of her spine.

"It... won't work?" There was no reaction, from the tail or her, "Why? It worked for me! Why not you?"

"ow." Maki actually spoke. Her first action since I lay her down.

"Kodori-Sensei! She's..."

"Maki!" I rolled her back onto her back, and propped her up on my arm, "Why? I have your tail, but it's not..."

"half..."

"What?" I blinked, leaning closer, my eyes blurring with tears. I'd fed her a potion bead, her rough treatment at the hands of who ever that monster was had faded, and even tried a mana bead...

"half... human." She managed, her eyes cracking open a little, "won't work."

Shorter ears and tail...? Was that why? "Then... What can I do? How can I save you? Please tell me!"

"can't... I'll... either die... or just... be sick... forever." She replied, her hand trying to raise itself up, "don't cry... I'm just... a stray."

"Kodori-Sensei..." Tsubasa started, "Maybe..."

I looked at her intensely, "Anything? Please..." I could feel Maki's magic fading, even as I held her hand to my face, "It's my fault... I have to do something..."

Wordlessly, she offered me a flyer, a similar circle, but a much different crest from Rias's in the middle. Even as I looked at the paper, Maki's arm went limp, held up only by my grip. Placing her hand on her chest, I took the paper.

"Sona Sitri." I said, my eyes burning, "I ask a favour of the King of her peerage." The paper actually started smouldering as I threw my own power at it. The reaction was nearly instant, the magic circle on the paper lighting up. A moment later, just to my right, a personal sized magic circle formed, the blue glow becoming like a spotlight, gaining depth. A moment after that, Sona raised up from the ground. The paper actually caught fire then, and I quickly crumpled it up into my bare hand to smother it.

"Kodori-Sensei?" Sona started, looking at me, then the girl in my arms, "Here let me see!" She knelt down, "Are you okay? The two of you?" Her hands glowed softly as they roamed over Maki's body, not quite touching her. "She's..."

"Can you save her?" I asked, "Please?" I was practically unable to see now, feeling so helpless I could almost feel my heart trying to break. "It's my fault... I can't... I have to..."

"Relax." Sona put her hand on my shoulder, "I will try. But..."

"what?" Maki spoke again, "can't see... who?"

"What is your name?" Sona asked.

"maki... hatsu."

"I can save you. But, do you want to be saved?"

I wanted to just tell her to try, even if she didn't... But I felt something in the air shift, something dark but gentle.

"will I... be able to... stop... running?"

Behind me, I felt a massive presence, Tsubasa was looking over my shoulder suddenly too, and I thrust the girl into her arms, standing suddenly, my knee almost not holding me. Scrubbing my eyes with the back of my hand and turning, I faced...

"I'll wait." The deep mountainous voice said. Kneeling as was Japanese style, the red oni said only those two words. One of his hands was empty, but the other held a many pocketed vest. "Master." He finished.

Sona looked back to the girl, "Yes. You will be under my aegis, the Sitri house, a devil, and pawn of my peerage."

"try." Maki said after a moment.

Still half looking at the oni, Sona produced a faintly glowing pawn from her uniform. "And so, I Sona Sitri, bring Maki Hatsu into my peerage. Rise, and bring honour to yourself, and my house."

"Her tail!" Tsubasa hissed at me, as the devil pawn sunk into Maki's chest, her pale face slowly taking on a healthy glow again. Immediately, I put the severed tail's end to the base of her spine, and not only did it feel like it clicked into place, I could feel the beginnings of one growing from her back at the same time. "That's... oh dear."

Just like I had, when my tails were put back on, Maki had wet herself, her tomboyish form twitching as if being shocked.

Sona sighed, putting her hand on Maki's chest, right between her breasts, "Yes... She's mine now. It worked." She looked at me, and touched the corner of one of my eyes, "Relax Kodori-Sensei, you've saved her."

It took all my willpower to keep myself from relaxing to the point of soiling myself too. "Now..." Sona continued, looking back at the Oni, "Do you need help still, Kodori-Sensei?"

"Master." The oni bowed, the stub of his horn touching the ground in a formal Kow-Tow.

"Me?" I blinked, trying to get my body to warm up again, but hardly able to do more than kneel properly.

"You killed him. But I am still bound." He was still bowing, but extended his hand, the one with the bloody vest of many pockets the hunter was wearing. "I cannot free myself."

"Oh, I know this one... Some of the youkai races will submit to someone who beats them in combat."

"To my shame. Yes." The oni replied. In the distance, I could hear sirens.

"And because I killed your master?"

"I cannot free myself." He said again, giving the vest a shake.

I took it, and he returned his hand to the proper position. It smelled awful, but I knew some of the scents. It smelled a lot like some of the things I brought into the dungeon, to mask, misdirect or repel a hunting animal. Carefully, I opened each pocket, peered inside, then closed it again, until I opened one with a sharp, finger length horn. Slightly spiralled and black, the thick end looked to have been snapped off.

"This is yours?" I asked.

"It is my master's. Until it is returned, I cannot be free."

"So you cannot take it."

"No."

I gently ran a finger over the horn, thinking about Cime's inability to tell or write down the information I spied on him to get.

"Sit up." I said, "And come closer. My knee hurts."

He sat up, and knee-walked towards me until he was just out of arms reach. Aside from 'huge' and 'red', he was, aside from a bit of drywall dust still clinging to him, fairly clean too. He had an obsidian black shock of hair, done up in a pony tail. Under that, was a rectangle shaped face that pretty much defined 'square jaw'. His mouth, and the two gleaming white tusks I could see, was passive. His eyes though... Black pupils in bright blue orbs. Very distinct. Aside from a pair of super sized cargo shorts, he was naked. Though, with a shoulder width that was close to a metre and a half, I doubted any shirt would fit him.

"Your name?" I asked.

"I have no name, until I am free."

"As your master, I ask for your name, before you lost this." I held up the horn fragment.

"Okakai."

"Okakai..." I said slowly, appropriate, if you took the two words apart it was 'hill' and 'red', then crammed them together. "Move your head down a little." He did, "You aren't going to try and pick a fight when I put this back, are you?"

"I am not a savage." He replied, his voice very VERY slightly offended. "You also beat me, if only by surprise."

"Good." I lined up the two parts, putting my free hand on his forehead to keep it still. "There."

With a little 'click' the broken horn and the stub connected and became whole. No flash of light, no tingle of power, just... 'click'. The oni on the other hand took a deep breath, his chest expanding to half again its already massive size. "I am... free." He said quietly, breathing out slowly.

"I could almost feel the air get thinner..." Tsubasa mumbled.

"Hush." Sona admonished.

Okakai ignored the two, still looking at me, hands on his knees now. "May I have your name, friend?"

"Kodori." I replied.

"While I have done great wrong, while under that... person's command..." He looked like he wanted to spit, but he didn't, "I must seek atonement."

"I won't stop you." I replied with a shrug.

"Your hand?" He extended his left hand.

Feeling like I was taking part in a ritual, that slight undercurrent of energy still swirling around me, I extended my left hand.

He took it, held it still, then bowed his head. He touched the tip of his horn to my palm, hardly enough to feel, then lifted his head. "I know you now. And when I feel I am worthy, I will return to you."

"There is..." His grip tightened slightly, and I fell silent.

"My honour must be satisfied. Please."

"If you feel you must. But, I think you owe this girl, more than me." I motioned with my head to Maki, still sleeping in Tsubasa's arms.

"I do. I already know her, and when she is well again, I will ask for her forgiveness." He replied, letting my hand go and standing. "You are strange, for a kitsune."

"I get that a lot." I sighed, suddenly feeling tired.

"I've never known one to kick so hard." He chuckled, a sound I felt more than heard. "I smell dogs." He looked over his shoulder, his wide flat nose twitching slightly.

"We should be going." Sona said, "It is past bed time, and I'd rather not get entangled with mortal authorities."

I had to look WAY up to look at Okakai's face. He was easily two and a half metres tall. He said nothing further, and formed a complex looking hand gesture, linking his fingers together in a peculiar way. A moment later, my eyes wanted to... just... look away from him. So I did. "I've never travelled in your teleport circle."

"It is much the same." She replied with a small smile.

"Only blue." Tsubasa added with a quiet laugh.

* * *

Sona had taken over for support, since Tsubasa was still holding Maki, and my knee felt like an broken ornament more than a joint. We arrived in the ORC room, though no one else was there to greet us. There was however, a new door lever, still in its package, on a table next to the door.

"The question is what to do with her." Sona started, "Do you know anything about her?"

I shook my head, "Her name is about it. Oh, and she likes my cookies." I added.

"Hm. With Rias's peerage leaving in the morning, and you as well..."

"Rias will give me an address, and I have some work in the shop to do before I go. If I can get Tsubasa's help for another half hour?"

"I don't see why not?" Sona glanced back to her rook.

"I had a nap after track." Tsubasa replied with a small shrug, careful of her wounded arm and the girl in her arms.

"Come get Maki in the morning. I'll get her washed up and fed. Maybe explain a few things." I said, "She might need clothes, and I don't think I have anything that will really suit her."

"Tsubasa? Get her sizes and text them to me. I will have a uniform ready for her in the morning."

"Yes ma'am."

We finished the trek to my room in silence, Sona giving me a polite bow and after a moment, a pat on the shoulder too. After closing the door and hobbling inside, I accepted Maki from Tsubasa, "Get a blanket from the closet there. Oh, and ignore the wings."

"Wings?" A pause, "Oh... I mean, what wings?" She turned smartly, shut the sliding door of the closet with her foot, and flicked the blanket out over the floor.

"Fold it in half lengthwise, then roll up half like a pillow. Yeah, quick and easy spot to put her for the moment." She took Maki from me and carefully laid her down. "Okay... Now to see just how many bruises I have." I looked at her, "You too. How's the arm?"

"Itches." She replied, "But, I'm a rook. This is nothing serious."

"From what she told me, her shotgun had, at least, it did when she pointed it at me the first time, poison in it. Wolvesbane." I grunted as I tried to bend over and undo my shin guard. "Okay... Can I get a hand?"

I didn't feel any slickness under my armour, so I was fairly sure I wasn't bleeding anywhere. There was an itchy spot on my inner thigh, where the hunter tried to sedate me, but that was it. Tsubasa helped me get out of my armoured coat, vest, bracers and shin guards, setting them all in a neat pile on the counter opposite the sink. A quick glance over my coat and vest didn't reveal any holes.

"Okay. The leggings are next. My knee is pretty much locked up now..." I loosened the lace that held the scale leggings in place, then with her help sat down on the floor. "Yeah, tug that string there, then help me wiggle out of these." The design was supposed to be as close to the skin as possible, giving me freedom of motion. But at the moment, it was probably the only thing keeping my knee from swelling up like a balloon. At least, it felt like it.

"You have those healing pills, why not just take one?"

"If there is something loose, or broken, it needs to be set first or it might heal out of place."

"So that's why you gave Maki-chan a feel before giving her one."

"Yeah."

After a bit of tugging, a lot of groaning, and the urge to swear more than once, we finally got my armoured leggings off. A moment later, though Tsubasa was blushing slightly, she helped me get my battle cloth pants off too. "That looks terrible."

"I did take a shotgun to the knee." I replied, looking at the purple and red bruise that was pretty much covering my entire knee. "Still an adventurer though." I squinted my eyes as I felt the bruise, then nodded, "Plug your ears for a moment."

"What?"

 **sclurPOP** said my kneecap.

"Oh... gross... I'm going to hear that in my dreams now..."

"Think of how it feels." I said through clenched teeth. "Inner coat pocket, third slot."

Dutifully she retrieved my potion bottle, the little red beads jiggling inside. "How strong can you make these?"

I looked at my knee, did a little dungeon math, then took two pills out of the bottle. "These are more to stretch out supply. If I took the entire bottle at once, I could heal most things short of limb or organ loss. I've made ones that can slowly grow limbs back, or re-attach them if it's fresh." I put one bead on my knee, then squished it with my index finger. As I rubbed it into the wound, the bruise started to fade as if being seen by a time lapse camera. "Oh that feels good..." I sighed. I applied the second one as the first finished soaking into my skin.

"That's actually pretty amazing, I mean, for alchemy." She said, watching with fascination. "Thought about selling them here? I mean... I know more or less what your situation is..."

"Oh?"

"Lady Sona has made it clear you are a guest, and you deserve what help we can give."

"I'll have to treat her to ice cream." I mumbled. "But yes, I have thought about it, kind of... I'd have to order more things online... And then figure out the exact ratios. I'm not used to working with pure substances." I gave my knee a flex, the kneecap feeling stiff, but as it should otherwise.

"What do you mean?" She helped me stand.

"Shirt off." I said, making her blink in surprise, then seemingly remember she did have a wound. "Giant butterfly wings aren't exactly something I'd find here. I mean, I know what they break down into, but... Oh, that's nasty."

"Hey, I like yellow." She pouted, crossing her arms over her athletically modest bust.

"Your bra is fine. And a proper fit." I replied clinically, "Let me just clean this a bit..."

"That actually hurts more than getting shot."

"Thought you were a rook." I said as I cleaned off the dried blood, "Looks like you caught two pellets..." I balled up her ruined track shirt into a little ball, "Okay, grip this as hard as you can, and give me a flex."

"What?"

"And maybe bite down on something." I shook out another pill, "Like you were doing a bicep curl."

Raising an eyebrow at me, she followed my instruction. Wincing as she started to bend her elbow, I squished the pill against her skin just past where I felt the two pellets under her skin. Muscle and tendon tightened and healed, forcing out the foreign objects. As the wound closed, the two bits of buckshot 'ticked' to the floor.

"And that's how I get sharp bits of rock out of people back home."

"That's a thing?" She flexed again, then wiggled her fingers and did some simple arm motions, "Feels good as new."

"Rock, quills, arrows, teeth, claws..."

"Sounds like a rough place." She looked at her ruined shirt, tore off the sleeve, then put it back on.

"Wouldn't trade it for anything." I shrugged. "You want to get her measurements?"

"Yeah." She tilted her head as if remembering something, "What are you going to do with that vest?"

I looked at the hunter's vest of many pockets, sitting next to my neatly sorted armour. "Go through it, study what I find, then burn it like I wish I could have its previous owner." I growled quietly, "Sorry... I was hunted once too..."

"You going to be okay?" She asked, looking up from Maki's sleeping form, measuring tape dangling from her hand.

I couldn't bring myself to answer, so instead I tried to wave it off. She nodded to me and went back to her task.

* * *

I felt my emotions twist themselves through my gut as I cleaned myself and Maki off in the shower. I had found no ID on the girl, but she was rail thin, just barely feminine. Not the 'underfed' kind of thin, no, her body was well toned. It was the kind of thinness you find in perpetually nervous people. Always looking over their shoulder, ready to run or fight in the blink of an eye. She carried no extra weight. It would only have slowed her down if she needed to run.

She cared about her appearance though. Aside from her rough treatment, her hair was mostly tangle free, and her tails were better brushed than mine usually were. Though... One had just grown on her. That was a surprise. Something to do with becoming a devil? She had lived a life on the run, yet, I found no obvious scars on her.

Whatever.

Her old life would hopefully stay in the past, and Sona would see to it she had someone at her back, should it try to chase after her again. Even as I got her under the blankets, I wondered when I could go back home, so I could keep my own children safe.

* * *

April 25

"Leggo." Someone mumbled next to my ear, followed by a gentle shake. "You're getting a little too friendly."

I felt a few of my tails get pulled on, then another shake. Without thinking about it, I hugged my pillow closer and curled my tails up to cover up my legs better.

"mmph!" A cry of distress from somewhere under my chin, this time followed up with my pillow... motor boating me? "GASP! The hell woman! Trying to suffocate me?" A pause, "Or drown me?"

"myeh?" My first word for the morning, as I cracked open my eyes. "What?"

"Let go you damned ow! The hell, ow! Your tail just swatted me!"

Awareness coming back into focus, I moved my arms and tails away from... "Oh... Good morning Maki."

"I think I've died, and I wake up in some strangers bed being used as a body pillow, and you say 'good morning'?"

"Sorry..." I sat up gathering up my tails and yawning, "I'm sorry... I..." I was going to explain what happened, but I wasn't sure where to begin. Especially a minute or so after opening my eyes. It was about an hour or so after my usual wake up time, but that still made it roughly 6:30 or so. "Let me get some breakfast on, and I'll try and explain."

"Explain? Explain what? How you call me out, then vanish when the hunter shows up?" She said angrily, throwing a pillow at me, only to have it captured by my tails and placed back on the bed.

"I'll explain that too." I sighed, feeling a little stab of pain from her words, "Any preferences for breakfast?"

* * *

I'd never actually seen someone eat 'angrily' before, outside of a movie or anime. But, Maki did it well. As I explained what had happened over the past few days, her mood improved to 'seething'. I kept the food I served light, knowing that another problem perpetually nervous people had was having a hard time digesting.

She put her chopsticks down and picked up her spoon and bowl of rice pudding. "So, you're saying that you vanished because you ended up going moon-sick, and then got involved in some weird devil politics?"

"And forgot to plug my phone in, so it was dead when I came back to myself." I said with a sigh, "Look... I'm sorry. I came as soon as I saw the messages."

"Then you wrecked my apartment."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Are you sure the hunter is dead?"

"Nothing I know of lives long without a head."

"So there's a headless body in my apartment too?"

"Unless Okakai moved it."

"Who?"

"The Oni."

"Is he gone?"

"Yes." I pointed to the vest, still on the middle counter, "The hunter had him under his command. So I freed him."

Her spoon dropped into the bowl from stunned fingers, "You what?"

"I don't need a pet oni." I shrugged, "He seemed a nice person."

"Do you have any idea what he did to me?"

"I did clean you up." I replied flatly, "He is sorry, and will at some point come see you to say sorry in person."

And then she was back to eating angrily again. It would have been almost comical, since she was in my extra large Number One Mom shirt and nothing else.

I kept the food coming after I was done eating. She packed away an alarming amount of food. Almost as much as Bell when he was really hungry. But finally, she slowed, then stopped, finishing off her orange juice with a sigh. "I should hate you." She said finally. I said nothing, but felt my shoulders hunch. "You exposed me, uprooted me from what was probably the safest place I'd ever been, vanished, then showed up after two days of getting slapped around by someone who was hoping I'd be good bait."

"I did all those things." I admitted.

"Then, when you didn't show up for yet another day, he cut off my tail, saying 'I suppose some prize is better than none'."

I nodded, putting a dish on the rack to dry.

There was silence for a moment, then she put her dishes next to me. "But then you did show up." She moved around me, picking up the dish I'd just put down as well as a dry dish cloth, "And even though it was too late, you did everything you could to save me."

"Sona saved you." I mumbled, "I just brought your body to her."

"No. I remember at least that much." She held up the dry dish, and I pointed to a cupboard. Putting it away she continued, "I remember who it was you called, though, not much past that."

"She'll be by soon to get you sorted out, by the way." I said, handing her another dish.

"Whatever." She shrugged, "Not much to sort out now."

I nodded, turning off the water. "I'm sorry I was late." I said, turning and bowing to her.

"Huh, a six tailed kitsune, bowing to a one tailed stray."

"Two." I said, head still bowed.

A pause. "Wait... what?" Another pause, "Holy crap you're right! Ow! Stop that!"

I took hold of my golden tail and hugged it, "When you were turned into a devil, I put your tail back, but you were growing another one at the same time."

"How about that..." She mumbled, "Oh just raise your head already, you're embarrassing yourself."

I didn't.

"Oh fine..." Her hand gave my ears a pat, exactly the right way. "I forgive you. There, happy?"

"Thank you." I said, and though I looked up at her, I didn't move my head away from her hand. Only someone else with ears, or Ashia, knew how to give a good ear scratch.

"Weirdo." She said, though she didn't stop with my ears, "I'm kinda glad my ears aren't this fluffy, but what do you use for conditioner?"

"Kodori-Sensei?" There was a knock on my door, "Are you awake?"

Polite yet commanding, and using the back of her hand. That would be Sona. "You like ice cream?" I asked Maki before I stood straight and went to the door.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

They go here?

If you're curious about Okakai's appearance, look up on Google, Shin Megumi Tensei Oni. You'll get where I got the inspiration from.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Not surprising, my ice cream went over quite well with the two of them. I could certainly tell Maki was enjoying it by the happy swish-swishing of her tails. So, while the three of us nibbled at it, Sona explained a bit about the particulars of what being a devil meant. Wings, weakness to Christian stuff, etc etc. After that...

"The next question, is where you will be living." Sona started, "We have recovered very little from your apartment, more than expected considering what transpired, but..."

Maki's eyes widened, "You went back to my... But aren't there police there?"

"There were. But, it was a minimal effort. Part of being a devil, or anyone of importance really, is knowing people." Sona explained, putting a small bag on the table.

"You are who you know." I mumbled, my tips of my tails swishing happily. My attempt at coconut ice cream was a success.

"Indeed." Sona agreed.

"ID... my phone... odds and ends..." She paused, looking hopeful, "You didn't see my shotgun, did you?"

"Firearms are highly illegal in Japan." Sona frowned.

"Girl has to protect herself." She shrugged.

"No. It was taken as evidence, and I wasn't... willing to owe a favour for it."

I listened to the byplay, an idea forming.

"After so long with it... I kind of feel naked without it." Maki mumbled, taking her last spoonful of chocolate ice cream.

"Kodori-Sensei..." Sona looked at me, then down, "Your tails seem to be asking for attention."

"They are trying to encourage a favourable response from you." I said.

"Tickling my knee is not the way for such a thing." She replied while gathering up my tails and putting them on her lap, "A request?"

"Can I borrow your newest member for the training camp?" I asked, "It will give you a little time to find a place for her, and she can gain a little knowledge of what's in store for her later." The school president looked thoughtful, so I added another point, "I can also provide her with some equipment."

That got her attention. "Very well. I will send a package of supplies for her stay by tomorrow."

"Don't... I get a say in this?" Maki asked, "I mean..."

"Kodori-Sensei will explain on the way, correct?"

"I will indeed."

"Then, I will take my leave, and contact you shortly. Lady Rias and the rest should almost be there by now as well." Sona stood, gave my tails a 'shoo' motion, then went to the door. "When you return, Maki-san, I will continue your general education of devil etiquette and society. And we can see about enrolling you into the school as well."

"Urg, I was hoping you wouldn't want that."

"I did see your ID."

"If there is time, I'll help you with math or English." I offered, "Even science and biology."

"Not alchemy?" Maki hooked a thumb at my collection of glassworks.

"That's an after class thing."

* * *

"So this is..." Dressed and packed for the trip there, the two of us made it to my workshop. The reason I'd stopped in mid sentence? It was gone.

Well, not 'gone'. The garage was still there, so was the mini fridge and some of the spare tables. Everything else? Gone. Tools, supplies, machines, all gone. The only thing NOT gone, was a small, old style store safe, and a little bit of paper taped to the front.

"Okay... This was my workshop." I said to Maki.

"A very clean garage apartment, and a safe?"

Pulling the note off the safe, I read it aloud. "You didn't tell us what to bring, so we brought it all." Under that, was a very good doodle of Rias's face and a hand waving a 'V' sign. Under THAT, was, "P.S. Except this safe. Feels dangerous."

"Well, that is why I have it." I said, "Which is actually a little ironic, because I need what's in it."

"What _is_ in it?" Maki asked, kneeling next to me while I worked the dial of the safe.

"Exorcist weapons." I replied, "And something I'd like your help with. You know your way around a firearm, right?"

She gave me a suspicious look, "Maybe..."

"You're hired." I said, taking out the dozen or so exorcist handguns and lightsabres, packing them into a spare backpack. Those were followed by the elemental conversion cubes I'd made, but not fully tested. "I'll give you the situation while we travel. But the Rias peerage has a bit of a problem..."

* * *

Thankfully, Maki was not only in good shape, but a decent outdoors type too. Even dressed in the academy uniform and a pair of sturdy hikers. She was also a good listener. She waited until after I explained everything before commenting.

"This Riser guy seems like he needs a good punch. Had a boyfriend like that once."

"Oh?"

"That relation lasted about two hours..."

"How'd he react to..." I gave my collection of tails a meaningful swish in her direction.

"He had horns and hooves. So not bad."

"Satyr?"

"Yup. Started getting a little too friendly once I agreed to go out with him... So I kicked him in the ankle and pushed him into a river."

"I like your style."

"Just don't use me as a pillow again."

"I said I was sorry."

"Yeah yeah. So, we're going to some cabin someplace over this mountain here, to train a bunch of devils, so they can kick this Riser guy's a..." She looked at my golden tail as it got into position, "Butt."

"That's the idea. And they will be working on devil abilities as well, not just physical ones."

"Magic? Wings? Breathing fire?"

"Pretty much."

"Actually sounds interesting." She hmm'ed to herself.

I looked at my phone, the GPS telling me we were still on the right path. "I kinda feel sorry for whoever was carrying my workshop with them... But it will be worth it."

"Been meaning to ask. That fancy coat of yours..."

"Killed, made, and battle tested, by me." I replied, "You have no idea how thankful I am you only had a shotgun."

"Oh?"

"Buckshot glanced off it, even point blank. Your ex-stalker would have blown my kneecap off if I wasn't wearing it."

"Ouch... Good thing I didn't fire at you I suppose?"

"Much appreciated." I looked at her, "This does however, mean I have a problem."

"Aside from all your OTHER problems?"

"I'm going to have to make better armour. After seeing the scratches on the armour over my knee, and my vest, I'm pretty sure an actual bullet would get through." I sighed, "Might be time to just... go solid plates."

"If I were more of a history buff, I'm sure it would be here that I'd say 'aww muffin'. But is it that bad?"

"I'm a mobile fighter. So I wear decent protection, with high flexibility. Switching to a full body plate armour, that keeps the same flexibility, would be... a pain to make."

"Less painful than taking a bullet."

"Good point."

* * *

"There they are!" Asia called out, waving at Maki and I while looking behind her.

It was around late afternoon, and my GPS had just said we had reached our destination. Maki was just starting to look 'bored of walking' but hadn't complained yet. As we crested the top of the hill, where Asia was standing, a small mansion came into view. Two floors plus attic, it was done in a Victorian style with eves and big glass windows. It was wide too, like a small town house complex.

Saying what I was thinking, Maki mumbled, "Cabin in the mountain huh?"

"Asia." I said, stopping in front of the bishop and not even bothering to resist the urge to give her a head pat. "Track suit looks good on you. Been running?"

"A little... I've mostly been healing Issei-san. They are being very rough with him."

"This one is... Asia?" Maki asked.

"Oh right. Asia, this is Maki Hatsu. Sona's new pawn, and, my assistant for training you all." I motioned to Maki, "Maki, this is Asia Argento, Rias's bishop, and adorable backup mascot."

"Backup mascot?" Maki asked.

"Oh. Kodori-Sensei." Koneko came around the corner of the building, "And someone new?"

"Ah, mascot." Maki nodded.

"Let's just find the others, and get everyone introduced at once." I said, "And put these down." I shifted my backpack a little.

"President and the others are this way." Koneko said, accepting a head pat from me with a little lean.

We followed the Rook around the building, and came to a big open field. It was like a big, somewhat weathered lawn. Further on from that, was the actual peak of the mountain we were on. The rest of the place was surrounded by forest, making it almost like its own little world in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm not sure if I should be jealous, or bewildered..." Maki mumbled next to me.

"It's hard, but you'll get used to the enormous amounts of wealth being casually shown off." I returned.

"Kodori-Sensei." Rias called out. As usual, she had Akeno by her side, while Kiba and Issei were facing off against each other in front of them. "I hope you don't mind about me moving your shop."

"Saves me running up and down the mountain." I shrugged, "Rest!" I called out to the two boys, who actually ignored us through Rias's greeting. They both took a step back, relaxed their guards, and turned towards us.

"Sensei!" Issei said, "And..."

"Give him a tap for me?" I said, as Issei looked at Maki and started to zone out.

Koneko quietly stomped on his foot.

"That's Issei." I said to Maki, "He is the most noble hearted pervert you will ever meet."

Maki snerked into her hand as Issei scratched the back of his head.

"The adorable one who isn't Asia, is Koneko. Lover of snacks and a rook."

"So... Strong and tough cookie monster?"

"That's right. The guy with the sword and blond hair, is Kiba, or Yuuto."

"Which ever you prefer." Kiba said easily, giving Maki a small bow. "I am a knight as well."

"Fast and mobile." Maki mumbled.

"The tall one with the black hair, who ISN'T me, is Akeno. Queen to Rias's peerage."

Akeno bowed, smiling her amused smile.

"And, the tall redhead there, is Rias. King of her peerage, my boss, and President of the O.R.C."

Maki bowed to all assembled, "I'm Maki Hatsu, and apparently I'm a pawn to Sona Sitri, and temporary assistant to big sister here."

"Well, pleased to meet you, Maki-chan." Rias said, "I hope we all get along. Now, Kodori-sensei? I'd like to chat with you. Akeno? Can you help get Maki-chan settled in?"

"Yes, President." Akeno replied easily, "Maki-san? This way, I'll show you the dorm."

Rias turned to the rest, "Keep training, we shouldn't be long."

* * *

We walked in silence around to the other side of the mini-mansion, until we came to what was obviously a newer bit of construction, just off the main building itself. My nose was picking up the faint scent of sulphur and hot water, and I spotted a small side path that led a little further, though not where it ended.

"I hope you don't mind me having your shop moved." Rias started, as we stopped in front of the smaller building. It too looked like a garage, now that I got a better look at it. "Everything should be exactly where you had it."

I bent down and pulled up on the door, revealing that yes, it was exactly like it was. "Not going to ask how, or it will stop being magic." I said, "Looks good. Gas and electricity up?"

"Water too."

"Excellent." I nodded, entering and carefully putting my pack down, "So, you wanted to talk?"

I had discovered that Rias was a very good actor. Able to hide, or at least delay her reactions until more appropriate to show them. Now that the two of us were out of sight of the rest, she had dropped her confident mannerisms, "I wanted to say sorry."

"You don't get to say that, not to me." My voice wasn't angry, but she flinched as if it were.

"Not for that. No, you're right, it was incredibly stupid to do something like that. With a near stranger, who is married, with children, and could have been far more aggressive than she was..."

"I didn't..."

"Only the little bite." She replied with a blush, "And well... But that's all. You really were gentle." I only grunted in response, but then she added, "I'm a little jealous actually."

"Do I have to be... disappointed at where this talk is going?"

"I just found it... you were so lost to it, but just her voice was enough to keep you tame."

"Can we not? Please?" I sighed, "Look, I know I have problems. I'm not human, I have the occasional problem with my animal side. I've worked very hard to keep myself from hurting people when I don't want to." I looked at her, "How did you do it? I know you used the Tarot, but just that wouldn't have been enough."

"I can influence a person's mind. Depending on how strong the will, I can even alter memories. I wouldn't normally be able to do anything to you, but you wanted so much for her to be with you..."

"I will remember that, if there is a next time." I went about unpacking, carefully laying out the contents of the safe on my workbench.

"But that's not why I'm sorry."

I knew Rias was a proud woman, and, not being, or at least, probably not being a jerk, I stopped what I was doing and paid attention. She sounded like she was about to take a big slice of humble pie, after all. "Very well."

"I'm sorry I have to rely on you so heavily for this. And, because you are involved with my house, you are now caught up in all this with Riser. Even if I hadn't..." She 'ahem'ed behind her hand, "You would still be involved. But, because of my failed attempt to break it off with him... I had no right to involve an outsider like yourself to this degree." And to my surprise, she bowed. Not just a little one either, but a near 90 degree bow.

She stayed as such, even as I walked over to her and did my best 'looming presence'. "Do you want to win?"

"Yes. I have no desire to be wed to that... thing."

"Do you want to utterly destroy him?"

"Yes."

"Do you care how it happens?"

She took a little longer to reply this time, "I do not wish to bring further dishonour to my Name or House." A breath, "Otherwise? No."

"Very well. Stand up straight." She did, and I looked her in the eyes, "You might hate me after we are done training here. But, I will do my very best, so that you and your peerage can do their very best. Now, lets put what happened between us aside, and put together a plan. We have nine days, and a huge skill gap to close."

"Yes, Sensei."

"Good. Tell me what you know of Riser and his abilities."

* * *

"Okay. So after a little chat with Rias, I've come up with a few ideas." They were all lined up in front of me, more or less at attention. Even Maki, though she was giving me an amused look. "Maki and I will work on something tonight. Issei, Kiba, Koneko. Do a round robin tournament. Winner fights the one who's out." We still had a few good hours of daylight left, "While Issei is the weakest of you three, don't go too easy on him. Kiba will gain from fighting someone tougher, and Koneko, someone faster."

"Going to be sore tomorrow..." Issei sighed.

"Asia, keep them fighting fit. No stopping until dinner time." I continued.

"Yes Sensei!"

"Akeno, Rias? Work with your wand and bracer. Get used to using them, find out what works best. Tonight, focus on speed, not power."

"I do enjoy a gentle touch." Akeno winked at me.

"Today is just a warm up. Tomorrow, I'll have personal plans for all of you. My goal for each of you, is to have a way to put Riser down in a one on one. Except Asia. I'd like to think I'm a good teacher, but there is only so much I can do." Asia pouted, but Issei gave her a head pat, "Don't worry Asia, you might not be a fighter, but I can think of all kinds of ways to make you useful in combat."

"It sounds a little cold when you say it like that." Maki said.

"We don't have time to spend on hurt feelings. I'll accept any hate you want to give me, but only after we're done training." I swept my eyes over them, "Fair?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Rias, Akeno, try not to deforest the place. Kiba, wood weapons only. Koneko, no throwing things for today." I looked to Issei, "Two boosts only."

Issei nodded, holding out his left fist and bringing out his sacred gear.

* * *

"You know how to use all this stuff?" Maki asked as I sat myself down at a workbench.

"This and more, but you'll see more of that later. This." I put down my 'prototype' handgun, "Is a modified exorcist gun."

"Pistol."

"Yeah yeah, this is my rifle this is my gun, one is for shooting the other's for fun." I monotoned the 'militia cheer' for calling your 'rifle' a 'gun', though I refrained from getting up on the table to say it. Maki chuckled, but didn't comment further as I took the pistol apart. "The basic workings are like this." I pointed to each part as I named it, "Mana intake, resistor, conversion cube, primer, output."

"No bullets?"

"No, it uses the wielder's own mana, hits the resistor so the conversion cube doesn't overload, pools in the primer, then exits out." I put it back together, and set up a little target for her just outside, "Try it."

Picking up the mostly black handgun, she looked down the sight towards the ground, "Good weight, and the iron sight is a nice touch." She brought the gun up, held in both hands for stability, took aim, and pulled the trigger.

The target, a small block of wood that had been used for Kiba's flaming sword, and Rias's 'destruction' magic, was now hit with a small shard of ice. No more than a finger's thickness, it looked like your bog standard 'magic killer icicle'. The wood block was only hit with enough force to flip it over, so the icicle was now pointing more or less straight up.

"No kick, and looks like nearly zero stopping power. But it is a very pointy projectile, if it can make ice stick into wood like that." Maki commented in a very professional tone.

I was already writing notes, and referencing other notes about the problems I knew it might have. "The original design fired 'holy light'. It didn't need 'velocity' or anything like that. By the way, don't get hit with that, ever. It pretty much erases devils."

"Noted..." She paled a little.

"Anyhow... I've already studied the magic in the things, but you're the first person I've come across who seems to know anything about firearms."

"You seem to have an idea. I can tell this thing is hand made."

"I can't actually use them though. No weapons at all. So, you get to be my prototype tester."

"No weapons?" She put the handgun down and watched as I took it apart again.

"Nope, none at all. The only reason I'm doing this at all, is because Rias took me in and set me up. Otherwise, I wouldn't even try working on weapons at all. If I can't trust them myself, I wouldn't expect anyone else to either..."

"Huh. Well, you make it, I'll test it." Maki grinned, "So long as I get one later."

"Deal." We shook, "So, until dinner, here's what I've come up with..."

* * *

"Wow, I'm beat." Issei said as he entered the dining room, "Hey, who's making dinner?"

"I am." I called back from the kitchen. It was an amazing kitchen. I know I shouldn't have been in awe, with all the OTHER shows of wealth and excess, but it was like... the kitchen from that one cooking anime... Professional grade, stainless steel, super functional, triple A plus, kitchen.

I wanted one for home. Even though it wouldn't have worked. I still wanted it.

"Ara? Kodori-sensei is cooking for us?" Akeno peeked her head into the kitchen, her long pony tail somehow not touching the floor, "Maki-chan too?"

"I'm just doing fetch and carry." She replied, "I've never been envious of someone else's cooking skills, but it's been a day for new things for me."

"I won't make you work hard and not feed you properly." I said, "Now, get everyone to wash up, we'll be out in a few minutes. Shoo shoo!"

We were out presently, Maki setting places, while I carried out various trays of food. Three different stir fry dishes were the main course, since I didn't know what people preferred. There was bread, salad and of course, cookies. Though, these were just made with milk from the fridge, since I hadn't had time to tend to myself yet.

Looking at everyone, they were all tired looking. Issei seemed to be the worst, but dinner seemed to have brightened his spirits a bit. Rias and Akeno were a little unsteady, their hands sometimes fumbling utensils while we ate. Koneko was her usual passive self, and Kiba looked fine, except his clothes were mostly shredded. Then there was Asia. Poor girl was about to fall into her salad, but Maki grabbed her shoulder before she could tip forward.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry... I'm a little tired it seems." Asia mumbled, still able to give her best smile.

"Here." I got up and went back into the kitchen where I'd hung my coat, "This should help." I tapped a little blue mana bead into my palm, and offered it to her, "Can't have you falling asleep just yet."

"Isn't that...?" Akeno asked.

"It is." I replied, watched Asia put the pill into her mouth and make a surprised face.

"It feels like mint?" A pause, "Feels like? How can something feel like mint?"

A few chuckles went around the table, "Head feel clearer?" I asked, looking into her eyes for any others signs, just in case it didn't work like it did back home. "No weird feelings? Tingles?"

"Not at all. It's like... my first cup of tea in the morning."

"Except minty?" Kiba asked.

"Yes! I feel much more awake now."

"Good. Your job will be more of the same tomorrow. When ever any of you magic types feel like you're about to pass out, let me know." I said, sitting back down, "It's going to be an interesting week or so."

* * *

After dinner and cleanup, I headed to the wooden shed that was just a little further down the path from my workshop. Akeno had helped me dry dishes, so she too was with me. As the mild scent of sulphur and warm water got stronger, I actually felt excited. Even the changing room looked like something right out of an anime, done in the all wood Japanese style.

"My, your tails seem excited." Akeno commented, tilting her head to look at my collection of tails. She was right, they were all weaving back and forth, unable to sit still.

"You have no idea... I knew I could smell a hot spring." I replied, stripping out of my battle cloth under shirt with a sigh. Akeno was the only one in here with me, the girls already out of the changing room and into the bathing area. "Hot showers might get me clean, but..."

"You still owe me a back rub you know." She 'fu fu'ed, "The others should already be soaking."

"Kiba and Issei are probably in as well. Though, I doubt Issei is actually bathing..." I tugged my pants off, folded them neatly, and picked up a towel. "All this place needs is a fridge of ice coffee or something."

"That's back at the house." Akeno replied, grabbing a towel of her own. "Hmm." She looked at me, leaning forward a little, "You know, you're quite pretty, under all that armour of yours."

I actually felt a little self conscience under her gaze. But just a little. "Clean living." I replied, "You can stare all you want when I'm not about to get into a hot spring."

"Oh, an invitation?" She followed me towards the sliding door, "Wash your back?"

"Just don't use any of my tails to do it. Most soaps make them itch if they aren't rinsed properly."

Smooth, slightly damp field stone, a fine mist throughout the bamboo walled enclosure, the scent of hot springs and mild soaps. After so long without a good bath, I knew now exactly why Mikoto had a near fetish for a good hotspring.

"Ah, Akeno, Kodori-Sensei." Rias called almost lazily from a large, nearly transparent pool of steaming water that took up most of the enclosure. "Clean off and come join us. The water is perfect."

"Wow." Maki looked at us, her body under the water to the chin as she looked over the edge of the pool at us, "How do you guys move with breasts that big?"

Akeno giggled, while I made a show of looking down at myself, then back to Maki, "Uncomfortably." It had been months since I had my usual bust size, "And with support."

The shower stalls were the traditional 'sit down' style with the mirror in front of them. True to her offer, Akeno scrubbed my back, careful not to wash too much soap into my fur. "Hmm, I know you said not to use your tails, but..." Akeno mumbled to me quietly, "But if they keep trying to wash me, I'll never get done."

"Sigh, traitorous appendages..." I tried to will them to stop wandering around Akeno's legs, then just gave up and gathered them up.

"Your tails are like cats." Asia commented, "Really friendly cats."

"At least mine don't try and lay on the keyboard when I'm on the computer." I replied over my shoulder, "No water in the ears if you can help it?"

"Yes Sensei." Akeno replied, leaning forward, her breasts compressing against my back, "Just need the shampoo..."

"I could have handed it to you..." think married thoughts think married thoughts...

"Aww, don't want a hug?" Akeno teased, scrubbing her fingers into my scalp, "Lean back a little."

"Gettin' the full treatment huh?" Maki called out, "Suppose at that size, they're good for something."

"Someone almost sounds jealous." Rias laughed.

"I dunno." The mirror was too steamed up to make out much, save for Maki's honey coloured hair getting closer to Rias's crimson. "I mean, I suppose? Maybe a little?" There was a gentle splashing noise, followed by Rias squeaking, "Heh heh. They do feel pretty good, I'll have to admit."

"Hey!" Rias sounded like she was pouting, "Just because you're Kodori-Sensei's assistant doesn't mean you can let your hands wander."

"There, all rinsed off." Akeno said into my ear quietly.

"Thank you." I mumbled back, "Switch?"

"Yes please."

"Rias? Being my assistant is no protection for not asking first." I called over my shoulder as I got behind Akeno, her slender back actually not enough to hide the outside curves of her breasts. I had a sudden urge to see her wearing cat ears or something too. "Just above the tails is usually VERY ticklish. Just saying."

"Is that so?" Rias replied.

"Ack! No! I thought you liked me!"

"Koneko? Grab her ankles." Rias commanded.

"Please don't hurt yourselves?" Asia pleaded helplessly.

Ignoring it all, I scrubbed Akeno's back, "How do you keep your hair from tangling up? I used to have long hair too, before it kept getting burnt off... But now that it's getting longer again..."

"Well, brushing it regularly, and avoiding high speeds as best you can. Flying is the worst for it..." She glanced over her shoulder as I got the shampoo with a tail, "Aww, no hug?"

"I'd have to wash milk off you." I replied with a raised eyebrow, "Compression does not make them feel good before I milk them."

"Oh dear. Good point I suppose." Akeno pouted a little, "Shall we join them?"

"Just let me rinse your hair a little more... There." I watched the last of the suds go down the drain and stood up, offering my hand to Akeno, then taking a few steps over to the pool.

"Sensei sounds like an old man." Koneko mumbled from her spot next to Asia as I sighhhhhhhed my way into the water.

The temperature was perfect, and I could feel almost everything start to relax as the water enveloped me, "Feels almost like I've finished a vital part of my day." I replied, "I see Maki has been dealt with?"

The poor fox girl was floating, face up, arms and legs at odd angles. "She seems to be weak to tickling." Rias laughed, "Maybe next time, she will remember who is King!"

"Or plan better." I replied, my tails reaching out for the floating fox girl and bringing her over to my side, "There there. That will teach you."

"Your sarcasm is very sharp." Maki mumbled, "Laughing so much hurts."

"Hm, its a shame this pool is so shallow..." I thought out loud, "Ah well, another day. Oh this feels good."

"Oh... I think she's doing it again." Akeno said from my other side.

"I am." I purred, my body sinking a little lower into the water, right to the chin, "And I don't care."

Koneko reached past Maki and gave my head a pat.

"Don't stay in too long." I said, feeling myself leaning into the pat. "We wake about a half hour before sun up, eat breakfast, and get to training at first light."

"You know, Kodori-Sensei." Rias said, "You are supposed to relax in the bath."

"I am relaxed. Soooooo relaxed..."

"But then you talk of waking up so early..."

"I take my baths as seriously as my training."

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to keep you all energized." Asia said, striking a fighting pose that was as intimidating as a wet kitten.

"A few things I can't help you with, but want you all to work on, are wings, and magic." I gave Rias a raised eyebrow, "Got that?"

"I will be sure to add that to your plan." Rias said seriously, "I've also done some research on Issei's sacred gear."

"Excellent." I sighed, "Okay, yeah, you're right, bath time, training later."

* * *

 **Notes!**

Yes, there will be more hot spring shenanigans.

And a few interesting ideas from Kodori's workshop. :) Party on, drive safe if you live where it snows.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Day two of training.

I ended up sharing a decent sized dorm-like room with Maki, who, now that she wasn't recovering from being transformed into a devil after sustaining two days of torture, snored. A lot.

The kind of snoring you could only get while sleeping on your back, mouth wide open and suffering from a blocked nose or something. But, I've managed to sleep through worse. She didn't wake while I did my own morning stretches, milked myself, and got dressed. She did however, wake up as soon as I got within kicking distance of her bed.

"Sensei?" She asked, eyes opening, ears twitching with alertness.

"Time to start."

"Urg... So early." She grumbled, flailing about until she got her legs over the side of the bed. "Feels good to sleep on a proper bed."

"When the camp is over, I'm sure Sona will have you set up someplace nice." I replied, "I'll get started on breakfast. Get dressed, then go poke the others. You might have the carry Koneko to the table, or even help her dress."

"The tiny one with white hair right?" She yawned, "Yeah, I'll get them to the table."

* * *

I was very tempted to make a batch of my instant coffee pills. But while I said I didn't mind if they hated me later, I didn't ACTUALLY want them to hate me later. Most everyone was almost unable to hold their heads up properly while they nibbled on the food I'd brought out. Maki was the best off, though the most strenuous thing she did yesterday was hike, or maybe get tickled. Everyone else looked like they'd all just woken up after exams or something.

"Sensei..." Issei mumbled, "Why so early?"

"There's a lot to do, and nine days now, to do it." I looked to Rias, the second most energetic at the table, "You don't want her to have to marry that womanizing waste of carbon do you?"

Issei seemed to wake up all at once, "No Sensei!"

"Good. Now eat up, and we'll get you all started. Kiba? You're my first victim for today."

"Victim?" Akeno raised an eyebrow.

"I offer my services to my noble teacher." Kiba said after finishing a mouthful.

* * *

Breakfast done, everyone dispersed to start training on their own until I got to them. Kiba followed me into the woods nearby without question, until finally his curiosity got the better of him.

"I must ask. Where are we going? You are looking about for something?"

I had been looking around the forest around the path we were on like a tourist. "Yes, just looking for a good spot..." A minute or so later, I stopped, "This is good. Stand here." I pointed to the spot in front of me. "Now, a few questions about your sword creation ability."

"The proper name for my sacred gear, is Sword Birth. With a little magic, I can create blades of any kind, and even some with special properties."

"No more questions." I gave his shoulder a pat, "Look around at the forest here, each of these trees is at a different distance. I want you to make a clearing."

"Seems a simple task, hardly worth..." He stopped as I shook my head, "No?"

"You are not allowed to moved from this spot." I dragged my heel in a small circle around him, "Throwing weapons only, using both hands, and change trees with each throw."

He blinked at me, eyes bugging out after a moment before his smile returned, "I see. You see my lack of ranged weapons as a disadvantage."

"I could bury you up to your hips if you wanted, to prove you won't always have your speed." He shook his head 'no' for that one. "Your speed is amazing, and you have a good handle on it, but one day you might need to cut a rope, or push a button, or slow down someone who's running, or save a friend from getting killed. Or..." I paused for effect, "Clip someone's wings. You might need to do this while engaged, or with a broken leg, or buried in a swamp."

"A good point." He admitted, "I only have a passing familiarity with throwing knives..."

"Choose what feels best. A good throwing knife is balanced exactly where the blade meets the crosspiece."

"Noted." He considered a moment, then held out a hand, a long dagger appearing from the ground at his feet and leaping to his hand. "Any other instructions?"

"Don't miss lunch, and I'll give your shoulders a rub later. Oh, and if there are any problems, don't hesitate to return." I took out a tiny bottle I'd found in the kitchen, and handed it to him. Two mana pills rolled about inside it.

"Yes Sensei." He accepted the bottle, pocketed it, then threw the knife at the nearest tree. The throw was good, straight, and after two spins the point of it sunk into the tree... then it fell to the ground. "I'll work on power and accuracy I suppose."

"Accuracy first." I said, "See you at lunch."

* * *

I watched Issei and Koneko spar. Issei was doing really well with deflecting and avoiding Koneko's punches and kicks, and Koneko's basic form had improved a little from when I'd fought her. She was making audible noises in the air as her attacks went by, telling me she was only holding back a little. I was impressed at how focused Issei was, even I wouldn't want to get hit with Koneko's little fists, yet he wasn't showing any fear. After a minute or so, they reached a sort of natural pause, and they lowered their guards to look at me.

"Koneko? Since you skipped throwing objects around yesterday, that's your job today." I looked at Issei, "You get to go see Akeno. You need to learn to fly."

"I think she's with Asia-chan." Issei replied, dusting himself off a little.

"Tell her I'll brush her hair later." I paused then said, "And, tell her to be honest on how you did. It's important."

"Yes Sensei!" And he was off running towards the main building.

"Koneko?" I just couldn't resist giving her a headpat, "Lets find some rocks."

The location of the villa was basically a natural plateau just before the actual peak of the mountain. Behind the villa was a massive flat field that basically looked like scrub land. I wondered what they were going to do with so much space, but figured I'd have to ask Sona directly. That is, if she even knew herself. While we walked towards the big space, I was looking down at my feet for any possible candidates for 'big rock'. Koneko followed in silence, looking like she wanted to yawn.

"Your job, is to use your power, accurately." I explained, bending down and putting my hand on a slightly round bit of stone that had been exposed by natural erosion. Flexing my fingers slightly, I heaved backwards, pulling a chest sized rock, as well as a few surprised insects, from the ground. Giving it a shake to get the dirt off, I offered it to Koneko. "I'm going to set up a target." I waved in a vague 'over there' fashion towards the far end of the field, where it became forest again before ascending towards the peak. "Your job is to get as close to it as possible. Give that a good throw, try not to get it into the forest. Give me an idea on your range."

"I can throw heavier things." She said, taking a running step, "Ey!"

I'd be lying if I said seeing a 140ish cm girl throw a 30kg rock almost 200m didn't surprise me.

As it landed about 50m short of the far tree line, I nodded to myself. "Okay. Lets walk towards that, and collect some more rocks for you to throw."

Repeating the same 'pull up rock, throw rock' routine, we walked to the first stone. Except as we found them, Koneko would throw them, trying to get as close to, without hitting, the first stone. There was one boulder that I needed to really work at pulling out of the ground, surprising me, and Koneko, as it finally came free. This one was taller than I was, and at least 4m around. This one I used for the target.

"Okay, don't throw anything until I'm clear." I said to her, "Your target for the other end is the hole the first rock came out of."

"Okay."

"And don't miss lunch. I'll tell everyone else to ignore the noise, and stay clear." I took a small cloth bag from inside my coat, "And here's the last of my cookies until I bake more."

"Yay." The most excited deadpan voice ever, as she accepted them.

"Remember, accuracy is key. And the different weights will keep things interesting."

"Okay Sensei."

* * *

"Is all this safety gear necessary?" Maki asked me as I made sure her goggles and leather apron was on right.

"You're the military otaku." I replied, "I didn't rescue you, just so you could blow your head off with a magical misfire."

"Okay mom, I'll be careful." She sighed, "Sorry."

"It's fine." I gave her shoulder a pat, "From you, I like it better than being called big sister."

"Yay I'm adopted?"

"Just don't miss the target." One of my tails flicked against hers, "If this works..."

She turned back towards the target. I'd set up poor Block on a table, with a thick rock behind it, just outside the shop. Making sure nothing important was anywhere behind it first, of course. The 'version 1.5' of the handgun now featured an extended barrel, looking much like a 9mm with a suppressor now. The little icicle needed velocity, so that was what the suppressor did. Or, at least, what I hoped it did.

"Firing in 3, 2, 1!"

I watched carefully, my own eyes behind bulletproof goggles, as the handgun hummed for an instant, then flung out... slush. Poor Block was sprayed with what amounted to almost supersonic sleet, pushing it against the rock and bouncing it off the table.

"That looked... Kinda funny actually." Maki chuckled, "So, what went wrong?"

She handed me the weapon, and I felt the various parts with my hands, "Huh, the attachment is actually warm. The extra speed might be too much..."

"Maybe the ice just isn't cold enough?"

"I'll open up the intake a little more, maybe it isn't getting enough power?"

"What about the primer?"

"If I changed that, there would be much more lag between 'trigger' and 'projectile'."

We stood there a moment, scratching our ears thoughtfully. "Back to the drawing board then?"

"Yup. Good thing I brought more than one."

* * *

I got started on lunch around 11 o'clock. Aside from cookies, I worked on rice, vegetables, fruit, and a few other high energy foods that weren't food coma inducing. Maki was out reminding people that it would be lunch soon, and not to miss it, because there would be an inspection on how serious people were taking their tasks.

I told her to crack her knuckles as she said that to people.

As I was laying out plates, people were starting to arrive. Rias, Issei, Asia and Akeno were first. Issei looked like he would need yet another set of clothes, and a bath. From the twig still sticking out of his hair, and the scuff marks on his skin, I suspected he fell through a tree... or three.

Asia was yawning, but since Issei only had dirt on him, and no cuts or bruises, she had been keeping up with healing.

Akeno was pouting, while trying to comb fingers through her hair. She too had some tree stuck to her, but wasn't exposing any more skin than her school uniform usually did.

Then there was Rias. She was rubbing her right arm, and looking a little worn out as well. Far too ladylike to yawn, I could tell she wanted to.

"Good timing. Wash your hands to your elbows, and have a seat." I said to them, "Asia, Rias." I tapped out a pill for each of them. "Problem with your bracer?"

"It does get a little warm if used constantly." Rias said, accepting the pill and downing it, "Brr... That is very minty." Then, "The sweat is making my skin itch."

"Maybe an arm sock or something..." I thought out loud as Koneko and Kiba entered. They looked tired as well, though it was more a physical sort than the others. Kiba especially was walking like a caveman, slouched over slightly arms dangling from limp shoulders.

His voice was as cheerful as usual though, "Pardon the unsightly posture, but I'm afraid I can't lift my arms."

"Oh my..." Akeno looked shocked, as did Rias. Issei looked puzzled though.

"Oh, do you need healing?" Asia asked, actually helping Kiba at the sink in the kitchen, lifting up his arms to get them under the water.

"Thank you, no. It is just muscle fatigue." He replied, "Though, if you could heal my hands?"

Koneko yawned without shame, and washed quite a bit of dirt off her hands, "Me too please?"

I felt kind of bad about doubting how serious they were being. The both of them had hands that were covered in blisters. At least, until Asia used her power on them.

Maki came in from another entrance, all smiles. "Found them." She declared, holding up a bundle of clothes.

"Gym uniforms?" Rias asked.

"Indeed. Akeno? How did he do?" Everyone got seated and started eating. I was so glad they had a dish washer.

"Well, aside from a few mishaps..." Akeno 'fu-fu'ed, "I'd say hes doing well for a first serious lesson."

I considered a moment, "You wear pants tomorrow." Making both Issei and Akeno pout at me. "He'll be less distracted while he chases you through the trees."

"Aww, Sensei..." Issei complained, "Seeing that pure white... it was easy to follow through the gree-ouch!"

Koneko sat a little straighter in her chair.

"Don't worry Issei. The afternoon training will be much less severe." I nodded knowingly, "If I worked you like this all week, you'd either break, or die." This got a few fearful looks, but I looked to my plate, "Eat up, I'll explain after."

* * *

"So why am I wearing my gym uniform?" Rias asked me. Looking good, with her long legs, red shorts and white shirt, she was giving me a raised eyebrow. "And why are you smiling?"

"Maki?" I looked to my assistant, who gave me a sharp salute, and handed Issei, who needed an elbow to snap him out of 'ogling all the exposed leg' mode, the end of a garden hose. "Issei."

"Yes Sensei?"

"Akeno says you did well, so, your job, for the next hour. Is to use that hose, to try and soak Rias. Squeeze the end of the hose to make it as fine a mist as you can. No cheating." I said seriously.

"You can't be..." Rias started, eyes wide.

"Rias." I talked over her, "Your job, is to use your power of destruction, to try and keep dry. This is about control, and using as little power as you can, for as much effect as possible."

"But..."

"Since I don't want you to try this against.. say... an actual flame thrower... without at least a little practice."

"But..."

"If you and Riser get into a face off, I want you to be able to simply nullify his attacks. A barrier is fine, but from what you tell me, and from what I've seen in my dungeon drills, those are inefficient." I put my hands on her shoulders, "Your power should be far more effective than a battle of willpower."

"But that's cold water!" She finally managed to say.

"Consider it incentive to do well." I looked to Issei, giving him a wink, "The both of you.

Rias was pouting at me, "I will get you for this, Sensei."

"I know how to mix cold medicine that actually works. Don't worry." I replied easily.

"What about after?" Issei asked.

"Do your standard weight training and the like." I replied, "And after that, before dinner, Akeno will try and teach you an Asia a little more magic theory." I looked to Maki, "Throw the lever!"

As the water turned on, Maki cackled manically. Then, "I'll leave towels here."

Rias's power misted out of her bracer, though she was already getting a little damp, "I'll just set this..." I turned the dial on a cooking timer and set it next to Issei. "Have fun, play nice now."

* * *

"Wow." I looked down the field where I'd left Koneko to throw rocks. It looked... devastated. Like it had been used for mortar practice. Looking down field at the big boulder I'd unearthed, I could see that it had been hit a few times, and while it endured, there were bits of shattered stone around it. Koneko was standing beside me, soaking up a head pat while I observed all this. "Ever think of becoming a pitcher?"

"We don't use our power during class." She shook her head, "And I'm not very good with lighter objects."

"Well, that's a shame." I said, looking around at my feet. Bending down, I picked up a palm sized stone, "Because now you get to learn."

Even though I couldn't use anything as a weapon, I still learned to throw. My very first attempt to throw something, as well as my second, was the worst example of 'throw like a girl' ever. So, I learned. Even now, as I drew my arm back, stone in hand, I remembered the few times I'd actually used my curse to my advantage. Having a bunch of dust, harmless or not, in your eye was pretty distracting. My arm whipping forward, I threw the smooth rock at the boulder down field.

There was a 'crack' of air as I threw, followed by a little 'puff' of dust against the boulder. Koneko clapped quietly. "I will practice." She said.

"Good. Accuracy first, then power."

* * *

"No more throwing please?" Kiba asked as I arrived at the place I'd put him this morning. "I'm just getting feeling back in my shoulders."

The trees he'd been using for practice were looking a little rough. Lots of stripped bark, shards of wood, branches... I went to one of the further trees to look at the holes in it, nodding. He certainly was a quick study. "This is good stuff. And you said you didn't really know how..."

He smiled and bowed, "I am motivated to improve. While Issei might have a more personal stake in succeeding, Lady Rias is still my King."

"Good. But no, no more throwing until tomorrow." He actually sighed with relief, "No, now you get to test weapons. Bring out that first blade. The one you used when we sparred."

"Very well." He said, holding out his hand. From the ground, the hilt of a blade sprung up to meet his open hand, his fingers closing around it.

"That is really neat." I said, "You might have noticed the giant sword one of Riser's peerage had." He nodded, "Now, I'm pretty sure if you had to block that directly, you're blade would either chip or break."

"If done improperly." He nodded, "Another 'worst case' lesson?"

"That's right. I want you to take that sword..." I looked around, then shook my head, "And follow me to Koneko's area. Silly me, why would I need to dig up another rock, when there are lots of them over there."

"You want me to hit rocks?"

"That's right. You can make what ever blade you want, right?"

"That's correct. If I can imagine it, within reason, I can make it. With limits on magical properties, I'll admit."

"Good." We left the forest, spotting Koneko drawing her arm back for a throw. "Cease fire!" I called out.

"Oh? Sensei?" She stopped her throw and turned, "Problem?"

"No no. Just don't want you throwing anything while we look for a good rock or two." I looked to Kiba, "What I want you to do, is hit this rock." I picked up a chest sized boulder, "As hard as you can. Observe the damage to the blade, think of how you might do better, then make another blade."

He nodded, and waited as I carefully put the rock down, "Koneko, if any good bits of rock come off, throw those too."

"Okay."

"Understood Sensei."

"Good. Don't miss dinner."

* * *

Until dinner, Maki and I continued working on the handgun design. This project took priority, since the sooner I could make it work, the sooner everyone else could start practising with them. We had little success, but we also had no catastrophic failures either. I actually started on new designs for the conversion cubes, hoping I could solve the problem without needing to redesign three other parts. And if I did need to increase the intake, I didn't want the cube to fail. I really wished I could chat with Welf about this. He was great for idea bouncing, even if he wasn't as scientifically minded as I was.

* * *

"Um..." I entered the kitchen, wondering why it smelled like onions, and stopped. Asia and Issei were standing by a big counter in the middle of the kitchen, and it was piled high with peeled potatoes and onions. Lots of them. Like... I could only see the top of Asia's head. "What are you doing?"

"Well... umm..." Asia started, "We were trying to work on our magic, but... it somehow ended up like this."

"Sensei! I know this is a little much, but look!" Issei held up one of the few remaining potatoes in his right hand, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then with an intense look at the potato...

It peeled itself. Not an explosion or anything, the potato was simply... peeled.

"That's... interesting." I blinked, accepting the potato and looking at the perfectly circular peel that had fallen off it. The onions too were like that. The outer two layers were just taken off. "Yeah, that's an interesting bit of kitchen magic... but..." I scratched an ear, "You know, considering you can hardly use magic at all, this is actually good progress." I didn't want to kick his ego too hard, so I didn't say anything else.

"I know it's kinda lame." Issei voiced my actual opinion for me, "But I'll do something with it! Akeno-san taught us how to visualize with our power. And I came up with this."

"Well, it's a start. My magic visualization is..." I held my hand out, palm up, and summoned the little golden ball, which, just after forming, popped out little fox ears, then a little tail. "That. At least, my first try."

The two of them were laughing quietly, though Asia held out her hand, "It's so cute... boop!"

The little ball reacted to the poke like a ball, and rolled off my hand and onto the floor. After a single bounce, I let the magic go and it faded. "Now, to salvage this..." I motioned to the heaps of potatoes and onions. "Issei, Asia, you're helping me cook." I said seriously.

* * *

"My, this is a lot of potato dishes." Rias commented as the the four of us, as Maki joined soon after I'd started giving orders, brought out the food.

"Well, since someone," I looked to Akeno, who tilted her head sideways a little and tapped the top of her head with her knuckles, before continuing, "Left two people in the kitchen unsupervised to work on their magic, I had to get creative."

Potato salad, scallops, mashed, soup, stew... Everything I could think of to use potato and onion together.

"It smells delicious, but..." Kiba commented.

"Yes, we are out of potatoes. And onions. But, I have some other dishes in the fridge for breakfast, and lunch." I looked to Issei and Asia, "No more kitchen magic for you."

"Yes Sensei." They pouted.

"Rias? After dinner, I'm going back to the school for a couple things." Rias looked a little surprised, "Don't worry, there is no way I'm missing bath time."

"You promised me a backrub and hair brushing." Akeno said.

"Me too." Kiba added, then clarified, "No need to brush my hair though."

"Don't worry. I'll run there." I said, "I shouldn't be more than a couple hours."

"What about training for the rest of the day?" Issei asked.

"Light training only. Think of something you need to practice, and do so. Maybe learn to play chess." I looked to Rias, who nodded. "Maki? While your here, maybe Akeno could give you a more detailed explanation of what you are now."

"A lecture? Aww man..."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to keep it interesting."

The table continued its idle banter throughout dinner, reminding me of home.

* * *

I was just getting my boots on when Rias intercepted me. "Sensei?"

"Hm?" Since I lacked any sort of coat for cooler night temperatures, I was also wearing my armoured coat, though, not the vest. Number one Mom for me.

"Maybe make some of that cold medicine." She sniffled, "Though I suppose I deserve it."

"No problem. Though, do you have 100 yen? Oh, and a strand of hair."

"Um..." She reached into a tiny pocket in her school uniform skirt, and took out a small handful of change. "Here." She handed me a 500 yen coin, "And hair?"

"It's an alchemy thing." She nodded, then carefully plucked a long strand of her red hair from her head. I accepted the coin and the hair, putting the latter in an empty potion bottle, "I'll be about a half hour longer then. Still in time for a bath."

"You're quite keen on that."

"It's almost like the one at home."

She nodded, "We'll wait for you then."

* * *

With my adventurer's status, and sharp night vision, I simply took a nearly straight line path towards the ORC building. With my tails, arms, and even legs, I swing through the tree tops, bounced off tree trunks, and tried to challenge myself to not touch the ground until I hit the road. It was a particular bit of road too.

Except, once again, even as I held the 500 yen coin to the slot of the vending machine, I felt what could only be called 'murderous intent' directed at me. And not just from one place either. Three... Yes, three people.

I sighed quietly, slipping the coin into the machine and tapping a couple buttons. I'd had a craving for, of all things, doritos. Silly, I know, considering this body had never had access to them. Maybe I just needed the salt.

Just as the machine dropped the little bag of chips to the slot at the bottom, I felt a sudden pressure behind me. Turning, I took in the hostile motions coming towards me, and clapped my hands together over my head...

And caught the wide blade of Siris's buster sword knockoff between my palms.

* * *

Notes!

Upcoming battle scene! You know, when the next update happens. You're all awesome. And next chapter, you get to see what Kodori does when she applies 'social pressure' to people who have no idea who they are dealing with.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I looked into Siris's surprised eyes, my palms firmly clapped on either side of her blade, and sighed, "I warned you."

Instead of getting angry, or even trying to overpower me, her lips turned up into a grin, "Surprise, animal."

I didn't even need to look to feel two people rush at me from either side. With a twist of my arms, I brought the sword down to my left, using my unbreakable grip to hold it in place with only one hand. My right hand darted out, and caught the fist of a tallish woman with short brown hair, who was wearing a mask over the right side of her face. To my left, a shorter woman with twin white hair buns and a blue Chinese dress punched the flat of the blade I was holding.

"Not much of a surprise." I said, looking quickly left and right. "I'm giving you all exactly one chance. Leave, now."

"Hold her!" The one who punched the sword said, while the masked one used her other hand to grab my wrist, and Siris actually abandoned her blade to wrap her arms around me.

Suddenly holding up the blade without support unbalanced me for a second, and I caught a heavy punch to my ribs. Before I could do much else save drop the sword, I caught a second punch to the face, and a sharp kick to my upper leg, just above the knee. I pulled my right arm in, even with the masked one trying to brace it, while I used my left to block a fourth strike aimed for my ribs again. It hurt, but it couldn't move me. She was able to throw a fifth attack, even before Siris's sword touched the ground and turned to dust.

"I suppose." I grunted as I blocked again, trying to shake the girl off my captured arm, "That makes you two rooks." She was actually strong enough to hold my arm...

Except I really wasn't trying.

"You will pay for insulting Lord Riser, and us!" The one on my arm said.

"You aren't even worth the introduction!" Siris said, trying (and failing) to shake me off my feet.

The third one was silent, as she tried to get past the defence of my single arm. As a matter of fact, she seemed worried about something.

"Isn't this against the rules or something?" I asked, taking a single slow step away from the vending machines.

"You're not part of the game, so what would it matter?" Siris said, still trying to shake me back and forth, mistaking my single step as progress, she was trying even harder now, "Stray dogs get put down all the time!"

"I'm a fox." I said a little angrily, abandoning grace and simply giving Siris a headbutt. With a hollow noise that echoed in my head, she recoiled, letting go and stumbling back. I turned my back to the one in the blue dress, my tails coming alive and tangling her up as she tried to take advantage of my exposed back. The masked one's exposed eye widened as I brought my left hand around grabbed her right wrist and twisted with a sharp downward pull.

The one in the blue dress struggled in vain to untangle herself, Siris fell on her rear clutching her head, and the masked one's left arm dislocated with a wet 'pop' noise. I reversed the hold she had on my right hand as her grip loosened, and repeated the motion, leaving both her arms dangling limply at the shoulders. Looking back over my shoulder, I commanded my tails to lift the girl up, and slam her back down against the concrete, once, twice, three times. Dangling limply in the grip of my tails now, I let her fall to the ground.

"Learn the difference." I said to Siris as she finally shook the stars from her eyes and looked at her two companions. "I did warn you. If you drew your sword, you would regret it."

"You bi..." I cut her off by giving her a Karate Chop of Justice (Version 2.0). Eyes rolling up into her head, she fell like a stringless puppet.

I turned to the one with the mask, who I had to admit was doing really well. Not screaming, or crying out in pain, or even running, she was looking at me defiantly. With a shrug, I gave her a Karate Chop of Justice (Version 2.5) too, just a little harder to account for her status as a rook.

I sighed, feeling my magic return to its cage, and went to get my bag of doritos. "Really? You cause all this trouble for me, and you don't give me my change?" I said to the machine, pushing the coin return button. After a couple of tries, the change clinked into the little receptacle, "Oh, okay then... Now, what to do with you three..." I pondered a moment, opening the bag and enjoying my first taste of... Avocado doritos? Huh...

After a couple of chips, I made sure the three of them were still breathing, and with a combination of tails and one arm, I carried them back to the ORC, my golden tail helpfully holding the bag of chips for me.

* * *

Unsurprising, the three of them made no fuss while I laid them out on the couches in the ORC. Siris would have an impressive black eye later from my headbutt, while the masked one would need a little help getting her arms put back in place. The one in the Chinese dress was probably the worst of them, since I'd basically slapped her against the pavement like a rag doll. But, aside from a bit of blood on the back of her head, her breathing seemed normal, and her pulse was strong.

I took a moment to search through the drawers of Rias's desk. The unlocked ones at least. If she questioned me later, I'd tell her, otherwise, I wanted this little adventure to be all my own. Finding some plain white paper and a pen, I wrote down a few things, thought a moment, then a few more. Satisfied, I made a copy on a second page, and put them both aside. Next, I got some tea going.

Then... I looked at the magic circle, the one Riser had burned into the floor. I thought for a moment longer on how I'd do this, then I knelt next to the circle, a single fingertip touching the outermost ring.

"Mira, Pawn of Riser Phoenix. By name I call you." Slowly, since I didn't want to (ironically) set the floor on fire like I had the summoning flyer Tsubasa had given me, I pushed more power into the circle, repeating my call.

Three more times I repeated the simple summons, until the circle finally flared to life, the tracing on the floor lighting up with a gentle flame. Then, the floor seemed to open up, gaining depth, as the magic circle became a teleport gate. Mira, Riser's supposed weakest pawn rose out of the floor. Dressed as she was when Riser's entire peerage was here, with a white Karate Gi, minus the pants, red vest, and arm wraps, she brushed her blue hair from her eyes, "I hope this humble Devil can be of service... You!"

As her feet finished appearing from the teleport gate, I cut off my magic from the circle, and instead started to ground it. Mira, once she spotted me, tried to turn the circle back on again, but my own ability to resist and redirect magic made her efforts fail. "I summoned you in good faith, Mira of the Riser Peerage. I want to make a deal, as is proper between a mortal and Devil."

I felt her power try and press against mine, to turn the circle back on, but it was a tiny spark against the power I held within my tails. With a sigh, though, she was still wary, she looked at me and said, "Fine, talk."

Keeping one finger on the circle, while still kneeling, I took one of the bits of paper and handed it to her. "A simple offer. Would you like tea? I would like to be a proper host to my guest."

Still giving me a suspicious glare, she knelt as well as she accepted the paper, she nodded, "Thank you, I suppose..." Her eyes turned to the paper.

As I stood and turned my back, she blurted out, "What!? You... But..." There was a hint of panic in her voice. "I don't understand..."

I returned, teacups in hand, "What is there to understand? They are on the couches behind me." I knelt again, sliding the stone tea cup across the floor towards her in a properly formal fashion.

"I Mira... You left a line here?"

"I don't know your last name."

"Oh..." She accepted a pen, though didn't write anything, "I Mira, in exchange for the lives of three of Riser Phoenix's pieces, Siris the Knight... More blanks?"

"They didn't introduce themselves."

"Ahem... The rook, and ... the rook, do swear by binding contract, to tell the truth about my encounter, and this exchange, with Kodori Haruhime... Spring Princess? Really?"

"My wife has given me many great things, including her last name." I replied just a little icily.

"Wife... But..."

"If we ever meet under more friendly terms, I'd be happy to tell you the story. But please." I motioned towards the paper.

"Do swear by binding contract, to tell the truth about my encounter, and this exchange, with Kodori Haruhime." A pause, "That's it?"

"I am assuming that Riser didn't send these three out to mug me." She shook her head, puzzled, "So, when they return home, a little worse for wear, someone is going to ask. Since you and Siris are the only two I know the names for, I called for you."

I stood, and motioned for her to follow me. She stood in front of the door, in view of the three couches, looking a little horrified at the three. "You..."

"If you say 'animal', I will be sad." I said flatly.

"But... Why bother returning them? The Gremory peerage has no chance against Lord Riser..."

"Because if they do win, it must be fairly. Else Riser will make even more trouble." I sighed, "I will give you something to heal them before you take them." I took out my bottle of healing pills, "I just didn't want to have to tie them up as well."

"What are those?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm an alchemist. They are simple healing pills. Not nearly like those Phoenix Tears I've heard about, but they are quite effective on small wounds." I smiled, "Now, do you accept? Or do they nap here until after the game? I can make a good sleeping potions too."

She thought a moment, then knelt next to the coffee table, scribbling down names. "I don't want Lord Riser to be angry about this... But I'm sure he will be."

"Just tell him the truth." I offered her a letter opener, "In blood, as the old ways demand." I put the letter opener down next to the paper, and pressed the pad of my thumb to one of my canine teeth. Just puncturing the skin, I rubbed my two thumbs together, and pressed my undamaged thumb to the 'sign here' line of the page. "I have another copy as well, that I'd like you to sign."

I had to admit, even looking as young as she did, she was holding it together quite well. She accepted the letter opener, poking her thumb like I did, and pressed her undamaged thumb next to my bloody print. She looked at the copy I'd made, made sure it was exactly the same, then repeated her signing. I put my print next to hers on the second sheet, and we both folded up a copy and put it in a pocket. "The contract is signed, and acknowledged." She said formally.

"It's good to know there are still professionals in the world." I said, "Now, to prove this isn't poison..." I licked my thumb clean of blood, though more was slowly welling up from the little bite mark. I took out a pill, and shaved off tiny bit with a fingernail. Holding my thumb out so she could see clearly, I pressed the little flake of potion jelly between my thumb and forefinger, then licked it clean again. "See? You try."

Reluctantly, she did. Accepting a second little flake of the pill, she cleaned her thumb then healed it like I had. "It kind of tingles... not like the Phoenix Tears at all..."

"I suspect Phoenix tears would be far above what I can do. But, I've made all manner of curatives." I took out a spare potion bottle, noting I would need more, and tapped out three pills into it, "Colds, headaches, healing, magic recovery, fertility, hair growth, hair removal, repairing damaged eyes, regrowing lost limbs, insomnia, arthritis... It's a long list, but, I can even do hair care. I can see some split ends from here." I watched her face carefully, trying not to smile, "Give them these once you return, but, put her arms back in place before you give her one." I pointed to the masked rook, "Very important."

"What? Oh! Yes, I'll do that." She'd been at the potion bottle without actually seeing it, blinking herself back into focus and looking up at me. "Um... This is very odd... You are supposed to be the enemy."

"I am only training your enemy, and nothing personal, I hate people like Riser." I held up a hand, "No, we are not getting into politics." I gently picked up the one in the blue dress, wincing as I spotted a little blood stain on the couch from her head, "I'll just put them in the circle..."

"I can help." She said, picking up Siris.

"Thank you. Oh, here." I returned to pick up the masked rook, then went to the corner, "You left this here." I offered Mira her staff, then picked up the third woman. "Lean just a tiny bit more forward, instead of extending your arms so far. Just my advice."

"Um... Thank you? Still so weird..."

Three bodies and one confused looking Pawn vanished in a wash of gentle flame and red mist.

"Suppose I'll have to mix a little stain remover too..." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

While my alchemy set bubbled and burbled, I knelt on the floor, lights out save for a single candle. I had both Tarot in front of me, edges touching. I wasn't gazing into them yet, but instead was praying to Hestia, so that She would know I'd be trying to contact them. Only when I felt the ghostly arms of my Goddess hug me around the shoulders did I finally look into the two Tarot. I honestly had no idea if this would work, but I was hoping. I really wanted to see them.

Slowly, slower than before, the cards started to frost as my breath misted over them, but, they both started to take on depth, both pictures kind of merging together until both of them were sitting side by side at the other end of the tunnel.

"Ko-san!" Haruhime's voice in my ears felt like my very soul was getting a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I felt..." Hestia hesitated.

"I'm fine." I said, trying to smile, but not quite able to, "My love, My Goddess, I'm sorry. The full moon..." I thought of the fastest way to tell them, and just bit the bullet, "I told them to stay away while it was happening, but one of them didn't listen." I couldn't look away, else I might have broken the tenuous connection. I didn't know what to think when I saw Haruhime smile...

Actually smile.

"I was the same." She said.

"Aisha?"

"Yes."

I felt my heart untwist a tiny bit, "I will do my best to have you two meet."

"I will give her a stern talking to." Haruhime said, "But..."

"I'm still looking for information, and trying to find a way back." I felt my eyes starting to tear up a little, "My love, my Goddess... How are they?"

"Hungry. And growing." Hestia said with a smile, "I don't mind being there for you, at all! Honest!" Hestia started to blush, but didn't stammer at all, "But as soon as you get home, you are so grounded."

"My Goddess is the best." I said, my breath no longer frosting over the Tarot. This conversation was going on longer, giving me an idea, "Tell Welf to make another card of me. I'll be making more of them soon too."

They both started to grow distant, but they gave me their best smiles, nodding together. "We love you!"

"Me too!" I replied, just as the Tarots returned to normal.

Slowly, I put the Tarot away in the soft leather sleeves I'd made. With a sigh, I stood, stretched, looked at my alchemy kit, then turned on the computer. With a few minutes of poking around the internet, I found what I was looking for and clicked the 'rush order' button.

* * *

I returned to the training lodge much the same way I left, though I wasn't quite so reckless, considering I had a few new potion bottles in my coat that were filled with actual liquid this time. I had kind of lied to Rias. I didn't -need- anything back at the ORC. But ordering things online was terrible with my little phone, and I really wanted to hear my wife's voice.

With a light landing on the path just in front of the huge 'cabin', I brushed off some leaves and twigs that had clung to me on my way there and back and entered.

I put things away, went to my room for my super fluffy bathrobe (supplied by the house) and headed to the bath house.

"Sensei!" Issei and Kiba called out just as I opened the back door towards the path. "They couldn't wait for you."

"We thought you might still want us up before sunrise, so they thought it best to start now, and apologize later." Kiba added.

"Good." I replied, "Try not to break the wall while trying to find a place to peek." I said to Issei.

He looked like he wanted to deny he would, but both Kiba and I gave him a 'I dare you' look. "Yes Sensei." He said finally.

"Akeno-san said she was looking forward to your care later. And I'll admit, I am too." Kiba said, rolling a shoulder, "I thought I was rigorous in my training, but I seem to be lacking."

"After my bath." I said, "Now shoo, this is the girl's side." I pointed a thumb to the 'woman' flag that was covering the changing room door.

* * *

The women were all relaxing in the bath when I entered, towel over my shoulders, brush in my hand, and potion bottle in the other. "Evening." I greeted, setting things aside so I could scrub the day off me in the shower stall.

"You were a little longer than expected, so we started without you." Rias said, stretching out against one of the decorative rocks in the pool, the tips of her nipples almost as red as her hair in the steam. "Did you have any problems?"

"Not at all." I said, scrubbing my hands through my hair, shedding another leaf, "Had to do a couple of extra things, but, I have your cure made." Carefully, I flattened my ears to my skull and applied shampoo.

"Did you run into something on the way?" Maki asked.

"Hm?" I rinsed my face and opened an eye at her, noticing her point to my side, "Oh. I tried to do a trip there and back without touching the ground." I gave my tails a quick brush, a few twigs falling off them for emphasis.

No further questions followed and after sinking into the water next to Asia and Maki. "Eep!" Asia pushed away from me, bumping into Koneko, "Your tails tickle."

"Sorry." I replied, noticing Maki giving me a raised eyebrow, "What?"

"Just marvelling at your example of fluid dynamics."

Before I could reply, Asia poked my left breast. Not hard, but enough to make it sway and overflow just a little in the water. She then looked down at herself, sighing a little.

"Don't be greedy." Koneko said.

Maki then poked my right breast, making the water ripple with their motion. Chuckling she said, "They aren't all that. Even if a lot of guys go for that kind of thing."

Koneko waded in front of me, staring at my breasts, even making the sound effect, "Jeeeeeeee."

"Kodori-Sensei is quite popular." Akeno said, "Maybe you'll become the ghost big sister of the school?"

I was trying to relax, but the attention was spoiling the mood. But instead of riling to the pokes and prods, "There are a few ways to get bigger breasts." I started, looking sideways at Asia, "And no, I'm not going to make a potion for that."

"There's a potion for that?" Maki blinked at me, giving me another gentle poke, then putting a hand under my breast and giving it a little lift, "Is that what you did?"

"No, I got pregnant. And stop that." I tried to glare at the other fox, but couldn't muster the effort with the hot water relaxing me. "I don't suggest that route until you're ready." I looked at Rias with a single eye that was barely open, "No, one way is to simply gain fat. But then you might just become chubby." One of my tails slid itself under the water and around Asia's back, tugging her close to me, "You just need a proper diet, to make up for the time you were with the 'Church'."

Asia accepted the sudden hug with an 'eep' but pushed away after a moment. "But... What if..."

"It doesn't happen? I dunno. Could be a bunch of things." I said, once again looking at Maki, "If you pinch, I am going to throw you over the wall to the boy's side." My voice was sleepy, but my tails flicked out around her back, "After I tickle you."

"Aww..." She pouted, her hands retreating.

Koneko was still staring, "And no, you can't have any from the tap." I stretched out a leg and put my foot on her stomach, giving her a gentle push. Her slight form slid backwards towards Rias, "You can just wait until I bake more cookies."

"You said there was a potion though?" Rias asked, who caught Koneko, wrapping her long arms around her in a hug.

"Seven kids Rias. Even with my wife and I, we needed a little help once and a while." Or another person... Though I didn't mention that.

"Wait... Cookies?" Maki asked.

"Shortbread uses milk or cream." I replied, "Didn't you notice the big glass bottle with no label? I know you looked in my fridge."

"Huh..." Maki looked thoughtful.

"If you make a joke that involves the words 'cow' or 'moo'..." I threatened.

From the other side of the bamboo wall, that divided the men and woman sides of the bath, I heard Issei shout, "Wait what?! And no one told me?"

* * *

"Oh? Am I interrupting?" Kiba asked as he entered Akeno's room. Just like the room I shared with Maki, it was a dorm style room, with a beds on opposite walls. Akeno herself was sitting on the floor, legs crossed and covered by her fluffy white bath robe, while I was sitting on the bed behind her brushing her long hair. There was so much of it I was actually sitting in the middle of the bed, leaning forward every time I started my brush stroke.

"Not at all." Akeno purred, "Kodori-Sensei is making good on her promise for teaching Issei to fly."

"That will be tomorrow's lesson after lunch. All of you have wings, and you need to start thinking like you all have wings." I said, setting Akeno's silky black hair aside and gathering it all up again to tie it into its usual pony tail.

"Very well, Kodori-Sensei." Akeno said, leaning her head back on the bed and winking at me, "Yuuto? You can use that bed, since I have no room mate."

"Strip down to the waist." I said, "And just lay down."

Still in his own bathrobe, he simply tightened the fuzzy rope belt, and shrugged out of the sleeves. For his slender build, he was quite well muscled, reminding me of Bell. Akeno gave me a raised eyebrow, and a knowing smile, but then sat on the bed to watch while I started working on Kiba's shoulders. "You'll have to forgive Akeno-san. She likes to watch." Kiba said, turning his head just enough to look at me with one eye.

"Ara? Spreading rumours about me?"

"Hardly a rumour, Akeno-san." Kiba replied, "I would question your identity if you stopped doing some of the things you do." He looked back at me again, waggling an eyebrow exactly once. "I will admit, I am glad you are here to teach us. And make sure we can put forward our best effort the next day."

"It would be a shame for a young man to be unable to use his elbows and shoulders." I said deadpan. He really did train hard. I could tell by the shape and tone of his muscles.

Akeno was giggling quietly at my comment, and I turned my attention away to give her an eyebrow waggle of my own, making her dissolve further.

"Tell me, Sensei." Kiba started, shifting his shoulders a little with a pleased sigh, "How many were there?"

"Hm?"

"On your way back to the ORC."

I gave him a raised eyebrow, then shrugged, "Three."

"Hm."

"How?" I asked.

"I could smell a little perfume on you as you went by." He replied, closing his eyes, "You don't seem the type for much vanity, if you pardon my saying so."

"It was no trouble." I said, looking to Akeno, "And shouldn't interfere with your training. No need to mention it again."

Kiba opened his eye again, and Akeno looked at me seriously, "Understood." They both said.

"Good. How do you feel?" I lifted my hands off Kiba's back.

He wiggled about a moment, then pushed himself up off the bed and sat, feet on the floor. "Much better. I take it I'll be doing more of the same tomorrow?"

"Breakfast, morning spar, personal training, lunch, flying lessons, dinner, mental training, bath." I said, "That's more or less the plan. Somewhere in there I plan on having a late Christmas for you all."

"Oh? Another marvel from the workshop?" Kiba stood, putting his robe back on properly and stretching towards the ceiling, "So much better, yes."

"It's a surprise." I said, "Now, your turn Akeno."

"And that is where I take my leave." Kiba said promptly, giving us both a bow as Akeno reached toward her belt. "Good night, Sensei, Akeno-san."

Once the door closed, Akeno undid her robe. Standing fully nude in front of me, she gave me a smile and spread the robe over the bed. "A blush? Really, Kodori-Sensei?" Akeno teased, standing in front of me and leaning forward just a little, so she could look up into my eyes, "If you don't like it, I could stop." She reached a hand towards one of my tails as it swished closer to her, but my tail evaded her hand.

"No secret I enjoy the view." I put my right hand on her right shoulder, then spun her around. Giving her the lightest of pushes towards the bed, I continued, "But I am married." I had to admit, the view from the rear was almost as nice... no no think married thoughts. "My wife is already going to have a talk with Rias..."

Akeno pouted at me over her shoulder, but lay down on her stomach, reaching back to move her hair to the side, to rest in a coil beside her head. "A clever way to not answer." She said.

"I'd spank you, but I'm here to relax you." I replied.

"Would now be a bad time to say I have a sensitive back?"

I sighed, sitting down next to her and leaning over, hands resting on her shoulders, "Just let me know if I need to stop and get an extra towel."

* * *

For the record, she did not need an extra towel. Though it might have been a near thing. After covering her up with a blanket, since she also asked if I did the front, yet couldn't roll over to let me. I went to the kitchen. I'll have to admit, all the attention in the bath, and having someone who probably wouldn't have needed much convincing for a little extra fun, was making me antsy. I had actually delayed my before bed milking just so I could focus on discomfort, instead of seeking comfort. I was even using the mild guilt I'd always felt by doing this, instead of feeding my children, as a way to distract me.

But I couldn't give in. As much as I just wanted to find a way to post a Devil want ad, calling out whoever did this... Anger like that would lead nowhere.

* * *

Day three...

"Huh." A half familiar voice woke me from my sleep, "Isn't that a poor choice of clothing for smithing?"

I lifted my head from my workbench, back twinging from sleeping while sitting with my head down. "Huh? Mittelt?" I mumbled, blinking a few times to clear them as I looked out towards the entrance of the workshop. "Time... is it?"

"It's time for the magical mail girl to deliver." She said quietly, "Wow you look pretty rough."

"Needed a break from people for a few hours." I said, rubbing my eyes just a little more. They felt like I'd been crying... still.

"Well, maybe this will cheer you up a little." She said, "Oh, and it's around five, local time." She retracted her wings and took off her backpack.

Closing my bathrobe properly, the nice fluffy white a little stained with some of the leather working chemicals that I'd used, I moved my butt over a little on the bench and cleared off some of the bottles and newly treated leather to make space. "It's too bad your a secret delivery service, I'd give you five stars."

"Feels good to be appreciated." She grinned, "Lets see... this and this... and my clipboard, and this... and... this. There." She counted out items and placed them on the table, then held the clipboard while I did a quick inspection of the goods. After a moment I took the clipboard and signed for the delivery, "So what's the occasion? Being in this fancy place that is oddly in the middle of nowhere."

"Ah. Well, Rias is refusing an arranged marriage, and are training here for the next... seven days? Yes, seven. A rating game against Riser Phoenix and his harem."

"Oh I know him. Well, sort of. His family is quite well known." Mittelt replied, putting the clipboard back in her backpack. "Think they can win?"

"Well, since Riser will try and claim me as a spoil of war if they don't win? I hope so." I shrugged, "Say... Can I see your wings for a moment?"

She looked at me suspiciously, "Not going to pull them off are you?"

"What would I need another pair for? Besides, I actually like you."

"I am not a kid..." She mumbled as I gave her head a pat, but also extended her wings.

I looked at her wings, gently feeling them with my hands, being careful not to accidentally use my unbreakable grip to pull out feathers. The shape was much like a seagull or sparrow, meant to glide and dive, but lacking the finger-like feathers on the end like a hawk, meant for fine manoeuvrability. And while they felt quite soft, her wings lacked a downy layer, like an owl.

"That kind of tickles." She said, obviously trying not to move, "Why the curiosity?"

"Thinking of how to do better than Icarus." I replied, "Oh, as part of the Gremory family's staff, I extend an invite to your king, and a guest, to watch the upcoming game."

"You can do that?" She folded her wings up, though kept them out.

"Who knows. But I'm sure there's a way. I technically, sort of, kind of, owe your boss a favour, and entertainment is usually a good gift." She nodded, and started to turn, but I picked up my notebook, "Wait wait... Can you extend one wing out all the way? Gonna draw it."

"Fine fine." She put a hand on the wall for balance and stretched out a wing all the way, "I'll let him know."

"Thank you. Fly safe."

* * *

Breakfast was served to a bunch of bleary eyed people who were in a much better mood after being fed. From 7:30am to 9:00am, I trained with Kiba Koneko and Issei in hand to hand while the magically inclined sharpened their skills. I had an idea for Asia's promised gift, though it needed just a little more testing first. From 9:00am to 12:00pm, they split off into personal training. I was happy to note, while Issei was not, that Akeno was wearing trackpants.

"Okay... Firing in 3...2...1... Firing!" Maki declared, aiming at poor Mr. Woodblock.

For a moment, there was that 'charging up' noise, then the barrel of the gun let out a little blue shard of ice. This time however, the shard passed through the block, and buried itself into the tree trunk behind the target. I was about to declare it a success, when Maki started screaming in pain. Her hands, as well as the gun, were encased in a thin layer of dark blue, almost black ice. I helped her to the ground to sit and keep her hands still, then took out one of my smoke signal vials, giving it a shake, pressing the stopper in, and throwing it into the air. Before the yellow burst of smoke could clear, Asia flew in. She was a little unsteady on her landing, so I ended up having to catch her.

After healing Maki for what amounted to her hands getting flash frozen, I made her some hot chocolate and started taking the gun apart to see what went wrong.

* * *

After lunch, Maki was simply there for conversation while I worked on other projects. Thankfully, I had more than a few that didn't need someone 'weapons capable' to test.

* * *

After dinner was finished and cleaned up, I had everyone come back to the table before they could split up for 'personal improvement' training.

"So, before we all go and pass time until bath and bed. I have a few things to hand out." I started.

"Oh, is it time for the surprise, Kodori-Sensei?" Kiba asked.

"It is indeed. Where is my assistant?" I asked.

"Your assistant is here." Maki replied sharply, bringing a small pile of little boxes from the kitchen.

"Excellent. Proceed." I felt like I should try a German accent or something for this, but just managed to restrain myself.

Maki went around the table, handing out boxes. Not once did she complain about my writing either.

"Kiba. For you, I found a copy of an old favourite of mine. The Book of the Sword." Kiba held up the little paperback, opening it up and leafing through a little of it, "Contained within, is basically the entire historical evolution of the sword, from wood with fish barbs on it, to the modern blades of today. Pictures, diagrams, theory, history."

"Hm..." Kiba nodded, "Now this is an idea... Thank you Kodori-Sensei, I will look through this."

"For you, Issei, Sun Tzu's Art of War. You're getting a handle on fighting, very fast for someone who's been at it less than a month. The book remains relevant to this day for the most part, but, I want you to focus mostly on chapters one and six. It's all important, but for now, that will do."

"Huh..." He flipped through the book, "Laying plans, and... weak points and strong? Yes Sensei!"

"Asia?" I looked to the bishop, who was wearing a soft pair of leather fingerless gloves that went almost to her elbow. "Good fit?" I had dyed the leather to match her nun habit. Even though it had all the holy symbols taken off, she still wore it when she could.

"They are very comfortable." She said, "But what's this part for?"

She pointed to a part of the leather I hadn't softened, and put a small hole in. At the exact half way point between her elbow and wrist. "That is for, what I hope, is your magical bit of gear I'm working on. Needs testing though."

Maki flexed the fingers of her right hand a little stiffly at the word 'testing'.

"That being said, if I can get it to work, I'll have something for Kiba and Koneko as well, since I've planned ahead with your bracers and gauntlets." I looked to Koneko, "I also got that pink and white metal dye, in case you wanted to make your new ones look like the old ones."

"Yay." Adorably deadpan as usual.

"Rias, no problems with your bit of gear?"

"None at all. And your potion worked wonders as well." She replied happily.

"Good, I'll make you one for your left hand." I looked to Akeno, "Meet me in the shop later."

"Did you want to inspect my wand?" She smiled.

I raised an eyebrow, while a few people laughed quietly.

"Yes Sensei, I'll be there before bath time." She said with a smile.

"More of the same tomorrow, unless?" I looked to Rias.

"I think Issei is ready for what I've learned." She smiled.

Even I was curious about this one. In a way, Issei's sacred gear acted much like my own magic, or Haruhime's.

"After morning spar then." I looked to everyone, seeing the hint of exhaustion in all of them. "Good work today, no go relax your bodies, and work on your minds. I'll make some hot chocolate or something for everyone before I head to the shop."

* * *

NOTES!

Speeding up the day to day now, putting in the high points, just as I did with the training for Apollo way... WAY... back in the Danmachi fanfic.

And, for those who pay attention, no update until the 5th, since there is no 30th this month.


	27. Chapter 27

Had a nice little vacation, but, back to the story. :)

* * *

Chapter 27

Day 4...

"Okay." Rias said as Kiba and Issei sparred. "Now's the best time for this demonstration."

True to form, the two fighters didn't reply, but they were also holding back so they could pay attention.

"Issei, start to use your boost. The next step will be in two minutes. Everyone else, stand over this way..." Rias herded all of us to one side. "When I say, call out to your gear Issei."

"Yes, President." He replied shortly.

 **BOOST!**

"Now, in the past, you'd use your boosted gear, then suddenly run out of stamina. Your training with Kodori-Sensei has improved your body, but she has also been limiting you to only two or three boosts."

 **BOOST!**

"Since you are fighting at twice, four times, or even eight times your actual power."

 **BOOST!**

"But I found some information that will give you another edge, if only for a short time."

 **BOOST!**

"However, it will deplete your stamina even faster. So it is even more of a trump card than simply over boosting."

 **BOOST!**

I managed to catch a few quick looks at the glowing gem embedded on the back of Issei's gauntlet. Each time it called out, a Roman Number would appear and increase. Right now, since Rias started her explanation while they'd already been sparring, it was at VIII. Kiba was still having no trouble keeping up, though the edges of his body were starting to blur a little as he dodged Issei's attacks.

 **BOOST!**

I was pretty impressed. Issei's form wasn't getting sloppy at all, even though he was moving much faster than I'd ever let him. He was sweating though, and his breath was starting to sound uneven.

 **BOOST!**

"That should do." Rias said over the noise of the two boys clashing.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Issei called out, holding his gauntlet out in front of him, fingers flexed like a hunting bird's talons.

 **EXPLOSION!**

"That's one form the gem can take." Rias explained, the X in the gem turning into a XII, "It will let you fight with an even greater strength for a set time, though the doubling will stop. All out Kiba."

Issei looked at Kiba, and with a little 'fwish' noise, the Knight simply blurred and vanished from sight. I saw him jump, but Issei looked around in confusion for a second, before looking up as well, interposing his gauntlet between himself and a heavy overhand swing. With all of Kiba's weight, as well as several metres of descent, I expected Issei to strain against the power of the strike, but he had no trouble holding his arm rigid. Catching Kiba's wooden sword, Issei swept the blade aside and tried to punch Kiba in the chest. Missing by a hair, Kiba managed to back up, then vanish again.

This time, Kiba was able to get behind Issei, smacking him soundly on the back of the head with the sword. With only a grunt of pain, Issei whipped around, trying to catch the Knight before he could flee again, though, he was just too slow.

"Issei, try a magic attack."

I had chanced upon Issei trying to learn to summon his 'aura'. It was... the most pathetic little ball of magic I'd seen. A tiny, almost clear, smaller than a marble, sphere of mana. This time, though, Issei focused his aura, and a that same tiny bead of mana formed. Except this time, it was an opaque red, and so concentrated that the fur on my tails stood on end.

"TAKE THIS!" Issei shouted, thrusting his open right hand, the little bead of mana hovering over it, towards Kiba.

The little mana ball expanded from marble sized to something that reminded me of one of Welf's magic sword. Expanding, growing taller than Issei, then doubling from there, a MASSIVE ball of energy devoured its way towards Kiba. Hasitly dodging to the side, the solid red energy ball ripped up the ground, the air, and even the trees, as it melted its way down Koneko's throwing field, through part of the big stone at the end, through the treeline past that, and finally dissipating after making a ten metre wide path of nothingness to the peak of the mountain.

While we were all blinking, yes, even me, at the pure carnage of the blast...

 **RESET!**

Looking back, I watched Issei's gauntlet get sucked into the gem, before the gem itself vanished into the back of his hand. Issei himself simply dropped bonelessly to his knees, unable to even slow himself when he put his arm down to brace.

"Ara? One and done?" Akeno mumbled next to me quietly.

"Issei-san!" Asia ran forward, helping an unsteady Issei to his knees, then to his feet, one arm over her shoulder.

"Well? Your impressions?" Rias asked with a smile.

"I thought I could at least phase him with my attacks, but he was even tougher. And I was going all out too." Kiba said.

"It was like... Everything I had went into that attack." Issei said, his legs holding him up on his own now, though he sounded tired.

"That was an attack that would rival the greatest of Devils." Rias explained, "With your efforts, Kodori-Sensei's guidance, and your sacred gear, you've become a better vessel for its power. But as you can tell..."

"It's a trump." Issei said, "And... I can't bring it out?"

"No. The Reset will seal the gauntlet away for a short time. But in a battle, it would be too long, unless you finished the fight with it." Rias said, looking at me, "Oh? A smile?"

"I've got an idea." I said, tapping out a mana pill for Issei, "Flying lessons, all day for you. Kiba? Back to the trees. Koneko, small stones all day. Rias, join Akeno and Issei, add Asia. Play some flying tag or something. Maki? Follow me. Don't miss lunch everyone."

* * *

"So why are we walking through the new crater in the hillside?" Maki asked as we reached the start of the wide path of destruction Issei had made with his magic blast.

"I'll share a secret with you." One of my tails swished over to hers, wrapping itself around them before swishing away. It was amusing to watch someone else suffer the 'unexpected tail contact spine lockup shiver'. "Our tails, specifically, our fur, can be used for making magical trinkets."

"I suspected that's why you were melting your fur into the iron yesterday." She said after recovering and giving me a glare, "But what's that got to do with being... here."

"Magic is a weird beast. From what I've been taught, and learned on my own, magic attacks like this," I emphasized by spreading my arms out at the damage around me, "Tend to leave residue behind. Most of the power vanishes into the air, like fog, but some of it might stick around, inside the rocks, the soil, bits of wood that didn't just... vanish... I'm really impressed he managed this."

"So your looking for what? Magic dust?"

"If I had the right tools, and time, and was really bored? Sure. But no, I'm looking for..." I spotted something glinting in the sun, and knelt down, sifting through the still warm dry dirt with my hands, "Aha."

Maki crouched next to me, "That's... not quartz, is it?"

"Glass. Magically created glass." The bit I had was maybe as large as my thumbnail, and blackened on one side, but I could feel a tiny tingle of left over magic in it. "Since my offensive magic is limited to natural weapons, I can't make stuff like this."

"You know, I'll admit I don't know a lot about being a fox, aside from a few basics my dad told me about, but you have the weirdest limitations. No weapons? No attack magic? Only natural weapons?" She started sifting through the dirt near me, "You would think with six tails, you'd be more... I dunno... magical."

I found another bit of crystallized mana, but it turned to sand when I brushed a thumb over it, "I'm just very specialized. Until recently," My golden tail flopped over my shoulder, "I couldn't project any magic out of my body, at all. Yes you are a good tail."

"Sounds like a story." Maki replied, chuckling as I gave Haruhime's tail a few more gentle words, "And since I'll be sifting through dirt until you get bored..."

"Deal." I replied, "So, let me tell you how I started to use my magic..."

* * *

Day 5

I had left instructions with Rias to basically do what they'd been doing. I planned on being in the shop with Maki until we had taken a couple of my projects out of the prototype phase. I wanted these things to not do what they did to Maki, while under combat conditions.

Case one... The handgun.

"Think you have that last problem figured out?" She asked as I re-assembled the handgun.

"Hopefully. This time though..." I pointed to the trigger, "See? Two stage trigger. Pull to the first 'click' and you prime a shot. Pull the rest of the way, and it shoots. Delay will depend on the user, and prevent overload, like last time... probably."

She watched me put the rest of it together, and accepted it when I handed it to her, "How will I know I can fire then? I mean... Well, compared to you I have hardly any power at all.."

"And yet, you caused the primer to overload spectacularly. This time, the primer will only hold a set amount, and stop pulling in mana when it's full..."

"Probably?"

"Hopefully."

"Okay then..."

* * *

"Sensei! Maki-chan! Are you okay?" Issei called in from the other side of a small iceburg that was now blocking the garage door.

"A little cold." Maki called back, "You might want to stand back a little."

Once again, the pistol had failed, except this time, as Maki fired it from inside the workshop at poor Mr. Woodblock who was outside the shop... The trigger worked as intended, clicking once, locking, then unlocking when the primer had soaked up enough of Maki's energy to fire. The primer however, held too much mana, and when she pulled the trigger all the way...

Well, we had a cone of solid ice basically appear from the barrel. The barrel itself was still attached to the ice too. "Stand back? Why?" Issei called back.

"'Cause Kodori-sensei is about to punch the ice."

"Oh crap! Not yet! Getting clear!"

* * *

"So now what?" Maki asked, my tails wrapped around her to warm her up again, "Not t-t-ACHOO... sorry..."

"S'okay." I took the handgun apart again, and was looking at the primer, "You were saying?"

Maki sniffled quietly, then, "Not to put a damper on things, but we're running out of time to get this working."

"Very true, though, this failure means success for something else. But that's another project. I mean, if I really wanted to be nasty, I could just hand out the unmodified exorcist weapons. I mean, so long as Rias's team didn't shoot themselves..."

"Friendly fire... isn't."

"Yeah, that's why I'm not. So, the next project, since I need to use the forge to make another primer... Is this." I put down my test bed lightsabre tube. "This has a 'force' cube in it."

"So you can use the force?" She laughed.

"Funny." I booped her nose with a tail tip, "Well, it's not an 'element' it is just... 'there'. Try it out." I stood and set up a a pair of wooden blocks, then a third laying across them. "Try not to touch the floor if you can help it."

She shrugged, picked up the tube, and stood in front of the target. "So like the other one... Hand here over this stud..."

"Just keep the aperture away from yourself."

"And... well... it's on, but I don't see anything?"

"That's the thing, it's 'there' but you can't see it... The red triangle is the sharp side." I pointed to a red mark on the end of the tube, indicating where the edge of the blade would be. "Light swing."

As instructed, she lined up the blade and gave it a little swing at the block. Like a knife through jello it passed through the wood without making a sound. "That is... really cool."

"Except since you can't see it..." She nodded, "But, that's not the only idea I have for it, and it also has a harder time with metals. But let me show you the fox in a bubble..."

* * *

"I can see all kinds of interesting ways to use a bunch of shielded foxes." Maki commented after my 'fox holding a protection cube' demonstration. "How big a ball can you make?"

"That's not the issue. It's more 'how to I give it a useful shape, without sharp edges.' I've seen shield accidents, with a real metal shield. They can bruise pretty badly."

"Good point... I can imagine someone sticking their foot out a little too far and turning the shield on... Hm." She paced back and forth, her two tails swishing in tandem slowly. "In all the anime I've seen... What?"

"Didn't peg you for a Gundam fan."

"Who doesn't like giant robots beating the stuffing out of each other?"

"Good point."

"Anyhow... Most of the time, they have a metal shield, with a projector in the middle for the energy shield. Cause you know, a shield for your shield is a thing apparently."

We both scratched an ear in thought, then I looked at the little fox holding the cube in its mouth. "That's... an idea..."

* * *

"Ara? Skipping bath time?" Akeno peeked her head into the workshop just as I was putting my hand into the furnace to grab some metal, "I still can't get used to seeing that."

Not taking my attention from the little block of white hot ko-steel, I replied "Now, I know you're a devil, but me skipping a bath? That is a new level of heresy."

"Well, if you don't leave the shop soon, you'll miss bath time with the rest of us." She said with a quite giggle, putting on a pair of goggles before stepping over the yellow line, "What has you so absorbed in your work you even sent poor Maki-chan away?"

"Well..." I used my hands to flatten the block of metal into a plate, then put it back in the furnace, "Remember what I said? I plan for all of you to have a way to take down Riser. Except Asia, because, lets face it, she's just not meant for the front line, ever."

"It does make her a little sad, but yes." She peered over my shoulder as I took the metal out again, and started to hammer it into a proper thin plate, then shape it into a hollow cube with one side open, a receptacle for a cube.

"Well, for you, I plan on making a gauntlet like Rias's. As much fun as a magic wand is..."

"Is that why you didn't want to borrow mine? Eep!" One of my tails swished against her rear.

"No, but anyhow, Rias might be able to win a battle of wills against him, provided she doesn't use up too much power before hand."

"She hardly got any water on her today, much to Issei's disappointment."

"I might be able to have a working ice blade for Kiba, and with his skill and speed, he should be able to reach Riser to use it." I continued to refine and shape the box, smoothing it out as much as I could without resorting to sanding just yet. "Koneko... I still have to work on something for her, but it won't be too difficult. It even helps that she's so tiny."

"And Issei?"

"That's what this is for." I eyeballed my work so far, then nodded to myself, trusting in my own skill and Goddess given status, "Oh yeah." I put the beginnings of the project down to cool, then dunked my hands into a water bucket to cool them off. "Gimme your hand."

"But you're married." She teased, catching my tail when it went to swat her again, and offering her other hand.

"Hm... and... good... Favourite colour?" I asked after examining her hand, comparing her size to my own hand, as well as the width of her wrist and forearm to the elbow.

"Black does go with everything."

"Doesn't it though?" I nodded, my free tails swishing about, "Go enjoy your bath, I have to finish this or it might spoil."

"Enchanting?"

"It's why Rias is paying me." I nodded.

* * *

Everyone had probably gone to bed by the time I lifted my head up from the runes I was carving into the little ko-steel box. Using all the information, successes and failures, and prior enchanting... I was sure this would work. It would be a once shot deal, very much a 'magic sword' of my own making.

I wonder what Welf would think about it. Heck, I wondered what he would make, in this situation. I should really make a Tarot of him, and ask... But then I'd miss bath time, and sleep, and maybe even breakfast...

* * *

Day 6

"Admit it, I'm a genius." Maki boasted.

Unable to help myself, I replied, "The Fox is wise."

"Thank you thank you." She grinned, taking a bow, "Go ahead, give it a punch."

"Maybe not so wise..." I asked, making a show of warming up my shoulder and elbow.

This seemed to deflate her ego a little, "Please don't kill me?"

As far as we both could tell, the 'double shield' was a success. She was wearing a quickly made bracer, with a new cube receptacle slotted in the middle. Unlike the sword, which was just 'focused' one way, (forward), this one was focused 'around', but twice. From the top and bottom halves of the same cube. Kind of like putting two dinner plates together top to top. The edges actually interfered with each other, causing a slight blurring effect to mark the outer edge, but also dulling the edges, making it safe(r) for the one holding it.

Now it just needed a stress test...

* * *

Training was going well. By lunch, when I made my inspections of everyone's 'work site', I was quite pleased. Kiba was using his own version of an African throwing sword, and had shaved about half of the trees down to nearly falling over on their own. Koneko, using small stones for the most part, was hitting the big (slightly smaller now due to Issei's blast) rock down field nine times out of ten. Rias and Akeno, being the most magically inclined, were actually having long range duels, flinging tightly controlled blasts of lightning or destruction at each other. I was a little worried about this, but they assured me they were also practising their defensive magic as well.

Then there was Issei and Asia.

"Do you think you're ready?" I asked Issei, while poor Asia was fretting off to the side.

"No." He replied, summoning his sacred gear. "But you said you'd train us. Kodori-Sensei, I ask for a serious lesson."

"Very well. Come at me with everything you have."

* * *

"You still seem to have this habit of tiring out my peerage." Rias commented as I, Issei and Asia in either hand, plunked them into their chairs at the dinner table. Figuring it would serve two purposes (supportive and kinda adorable) by gently leaning them together for support, I made a show of dusting off my hands.

"He wanted serious. He got serious. And she," I made an 'over there' motion towards Asia as I walked around the table, "Kept him able to fight. They both deserve a head pat, when you feel like putting your book down." I paused, "You need glasses?"

So focused on starting dinner prep, I only just noticed she was wearing a stylish set of round rimmed glasses. Taking them off, one of the arms folding to exactly the right angle, she smiled, "It helps me focus on being 'academic'. They are just clear glass."

"Huh. I just pat a tail to keep the hand not on the page busy." I shrugged, the mention of patting a tail having one flop over my forearm for attention, "Fine fine..." I mumbled to it.

"Yuuto-kun wanted to talk to you, by the way." She said as I entered the kitchen.

"He just volunteered to help in the kitchen then, when he shows up." I called out.

It didn't take long for him to arrive, covered in dirt to the elbows. Without a shared word, he washed up, put on an apron, and summoned a short curved knife.

"Apples." I said, pointing with a chopstick, a wok in my other hand.

Only when he was busy working, did he say, "I think I have an idea for your ice sword."

"I like ideas. Do you like mushrooms?"

"Yes." He replied, "That book had a diagram for an Aztec sword."

"The wood one with the obsidian bits?"

"That's the one. Would something like that work?"

"You know, maybe. But now that I think of it... You can create any sword you think of, but why not an ice one? Or how about one you could put a cube into?"

"I might, maybe, be able to do ice. Darkness is easy, as I'm a devil, and it's natural. But, your sword has other things in it." To demonstrate, the knife he was holding changed, the pommel growing a set of claws, meant to hold a gemstone or the like for decoration, "But it would lack the rest."

"Oh? Sword guy took my spot?" Maki said as she entered, washing her hands and getting an apron.

"You're the one I'd go to for gun ideas, he's the one I go to for sword ideas." I said, pointing to the giant stainless steel fridge, "I think the cheesy potatoes for tonight."

"Yes'm."

"After dinner, we'll get to that idea of yours. No swords in the kitchen."

* * *

"Going to miss communal bath time again, Kodori-Sensei?" Akeno asked, noting that I wasn't working with the forge, and forgoing the goggles.

"As fun as it is, yes." I currently had my head down at my leather working bench, hands busy laying some magically conductive wire from the cube slot to the palm of a glove, "This one is yours, by the way."

"Oh?" She got closer and hovered over my shoulder, mindful of the bright overhead light I had shining down on my work, "What's this?"

"After some talking with Kiba, having a shield mounted to the forearm without a way to brace it, is a really terrible idea against a heavy physical attack. The palm however, lets you at least hold the wrist with your other hand, and gives you more control on angle..." I trailed off. "Akeno?"

Without bothering my arms, or getting in my light, she had gently shooed my tails aside and lay over my hunched over back, arms going around my middle, chin resting on my shoulder, "You know, some of us are starting to worry about you."

To say nothing about her soft body being VERY distracting, she was at least not disturbing my work... well, aside from the warmth of her soft body... Hands stopping, tools put down, I couldn't think of a kind way to tell her to stop that. "Must you?"

"You come to me for hugs. Can't I do the same?"

"... I... if you're going to give me a hug, let me turn around or something." Yup, that's me, can crack a dragon's skull with a fist, can't resist a hug.

"fu fu. As you wish."

"I'm just trying to do my job. No need to worry about me." I replied, the two of us standing and giving each other a proper hug, even if it reminded me I needed another session with the breast pump.

"That's why we're worried. It's all about the job. Work work work. Though, somehow, you are never dull about it." She was just a tiny bit too short to rest her chin on my shoulder comfortably so she had rested her head just to the side of my chin.

"It's not like you guys have a dungeon with infinite monsters around someplace for me to actually work."

"And even when you tell jokes, its like listening to a tired teacher during a lecture."

"I'm actually not joking about that." I said defensively.

"We know you have a goal, and want to return to your life and family, but..." She paused, so I interrupted.

"No, no buts. That is my goal. That is why I'm here, helping Rias, despite what happened. Yes, it's a little personal, but in the end, at this point, Rias's freedom effects my own efforts to get home."

"That's the problem. Right there." She gave my back a light thump, "It's all business. No joy. You don't even try to enjoy yourself. From what you've told me, you enjoyed working in the shop, but now? It's just... something you are doing."

I couldn't argue that. All this work, innovation, creation, failure, success... Back home, Welf and I, and whoever our poor test pilot was, would, when the smoke cleared and any injuries were taken care of... we'd laugh, maybe raise a glass, dust off, and get back to work, or do something else, or whatever.

Here? Work, test, write down the result, repeat until it works.

"Yeah, it is something I am doing. And when I am back home, with my wife, kids and Familia, I will stop 'just doing' it." I replied seriously.

"No." She replied, her arms tightening around me.

"No?" She had her head against my shoulder, so she missed out on a really good raised eyebrow.

"No. You are going to take a break, relax, and that's an order."

"Oh really?" I started to try and push her away, but she just tightened her grip. Not wanting to hurt someone giving me a hug, I didn't put much effort into it.

"Yes. As Rias's second in command, I am ordering you to relax for the rest of the night, or else."

"Did you really just pull rank, and put an ultimatum into the same line?" I of course took the bait, though I made sure to sigh theatrically, "Or else what?"

"Or else, Rias will tell everyone not to brush your tails ever again, even under contract request. This includes asking Sona and her peerage to reject any requests as well."

I was about to verbally shrug my shoulders at that, but was outnumbered six to one. As a group, my tails took turns on boffing the back of my head. It wasn't just once either. Trying to will them to stillness only made them wrap around Akeno possessively.

Sighing again, I gave up, "Fine, to keep peace with the rest of me, I will take the rest of the night off."

* * *

"Mission successful I see." Rias commented as I entered the bath a short while later, Akeno holding up a little 'V' sign as she followed me in.

* * *

Day 7.

"We are switching it up a little today. We've got some new equipment that works in the shop, but needs a good stress test." My seriousness was broken slightly by a sudden yawn. Akeno gave me a disappointed look, but, we both knew I hadn't violated her terms for taking the night off. At exactly 12:01 am, I was back in the shop.

"Ooo, new gear?" Issei was excited, but due to his 'standing still' lack of magic power, none of it was for him.

"You'll get yours later today." I assured him, "Maybe tomorrow morning, depending."

"Aww..."

"Akeno? Rias?" I offered them each a new glove. For Rias, it was much the same as the other, with its three triangle metal hoops with her magic crest engraved into the six open sides, and the little animal cracker shape on the palm. For Akeno, I had decided to go with a plated bracer much like Kiba's though it also had a fitted, and functional, shield cube, with wires leading to the palm. Kind of like a Shinobi version of Iron Man's glove and bracer. Only black, cause it goes with everything.

"Sorry Rias, but I couldn't risk fitting a shield cube into something that is already going to be focusing magic." I explained.

"Oh I know this one!" Issei said, "That would change it from 'shield' to 'explode', right?"

"Maybe." I nodded, "But she's been practising right?"

She nodded, giving me a smile before admiring her new glove, "Perfect fit, and match. I couldn't quite wear this to a gala... but I'd be tempted to."

"Kodori-Sensei wears her gauntlets everywhere, why shouldn't you?" Akeno replied, admiring her glove, "It's a little heavy, but feels good."

"I know all of you devils are stronger than a plain human, so I took advantage of that. My trusty assistant..."

"I am here!" Maki saluted with a grin.

"Will give you the basics of what it can do before you get started today." I motioned with a hand, and the two of them stepped aside so I could continue without needing to talk over them. "Kiba, Your gauntlets both have the shield cubes. Annnnnd." Once again using a plain cardboard box, just to make Rias sigh, I handed Kiba my newest work, "I trust the metal, but I can't guarantee the weapon."

Taking it out of the box revealed it was a broad sword. With a metre long single edged 'blade', two handed hilt, and simple 'get it done' crosspiece, it was, as far as I was willing to handle it, balanced for hacking and thrusting. Closer inspection of its all black surfaces, revealed that the 'blade' was actually grooved. Holding it with one hand, then both to get a feel for it, Kiba nodded to me, "I understand Kodori-Sensei. Thank you for making something... out of character for your craft."

"Is that like one of those lightsabres?" Issei asked, marvelling at it, "It looks a lot like one of your usual swords too."

"I'm curious now too." Rias said, leaning a little closer.

"Well..." Kiba made sure to keep the 'edge' away from everyone, and turned it on.

With Maki's help for idea bouncing, I'd refined the 'push button to turn on' design of the old model. With a short humming noise, much like an idle lightsabre from the movies, the hollow groove of the 'blade' filled with ice. Almost black, and so cold it was frosting in the early morning air, it crackled into existence, forming into, if I did my job right, a razor edge about three centimetres wide from edge to metal.

"Give Issei a sword." I said, "Something solid and sharp."

Kiba did, absently, though properly, handing a plain broad sword to Issei.

"Clash once? Just meet blades with reasonable force." I asked.

They did so, and I stepped in to look at the result. Issei's blade had a tiny nick where the two weapons had met, while the ice blade bore a similar mark. But that little chip in the icy blade sharpened itself up before my eyes, restoring the damage.

"Impressive." Rias said, "Is that Kiba's option to take on Riser?"

"It may work." Kiba said, swinging the sword a few times in earnest before moving to touch his thumb to the blade to test the edge.

"Don't..." I said, but too late, Kiba's thumb froze to the blade instantly, that black ice starting to form over his thumb while the boy himself grunted in pain and surprise, "Let go of the handle, Asia?"

Kiba let go, and the ice of the sword simply... fell out, still stuck to his thumb for a moment before the mana in the ice vanished, leaving behind a frosty mist. Kiba's thumb however was already starting to blister with extreme frostbite. With a little fretting noise, Asia healed him.

"That blade is, if the little temperature sensor I got is right, about negative 200 Celsius." I said, "The steel is the best I can do for temperature shock resistance, but I don't know how long it will last against a steel weapon. The cold will eventually make it brittle, so if you're going to use it..."

"A special weapon, for a special monster." Kiba said seriously.

Rias laughed quietly, "I do believe that's the first time I've heard you insult someone of status."

"Only the first time you've heard it, President." He replied, plastic smile back in place, "Thank you again, Kodori-Sensei."

"No problem." I replied, "Asia, your gloves also have the shield cube, but, with your higher magical potential, the area is wider. Stand here... Put your palm out, yeah, now touch the top of the cube on your arm so it touches your skin..."

"Like th-eep!" Unlike everyone else, Asia's gloves only did the shield 'palm out'. And, while everyone else had a half meter wide 'dish' shield, something easily manoeuvrable and practical for a fighter, Asia...

No, the protector of the team didn't have a 'shield' she had a 'wall'. Springing forward from her palm, was a two metre by two metre square of faintly hazy energy. "Try lowering your hand a little, you should feel it stop at the ground."

"I feel it..." She mumbled, moving her hand and making the shield vanish, "Oh! What happened?"

"I made the connection so you couldn't hurt yourself by getting your fingers in the way, so to use it, you'll have to keep your palm open, and wrist back. That's also so you don't accidentally turn it on and have it smash into your body while forming."

"Ohhh..." She activated the shield again, then turned it off, then again, "I see... This is really neat, Kodori-sensei!"

"You thank me now... but until lunch, you all are going to get used to them. Asia, I know you're not one for conflict, but I know you can do this. To use that shield, you will have to trust it, and yourself, that it will protect you. Your cube is the only one without a limiter. It will be as strong as you will it to be." I put a hand on her shoulder when she looked up at me, "If there are any problems, don't try and fix it, don't try and fight through it. This is the last test before being combat ready."

They all nodded in, what I hoped, was real understanding. I could alter the tools I'd given them, but in the time we had left, I couldn't outright re-make them from nothing. That, and if they weren't working right, and they ignored the problem during practise... Well, they were testing protective devices...

"Issei? I need you in the shop for a few minutes. Koneko, I'm sure you're tired of throwing stuff around by now, so you get to spar with Issei when I'm done chatting with him. Focus on technical work, not just beating him up, and he might show you a thing or two that he's learned."

She nodded, then for the first time since I'd met her, looked like she wanted to ask something. Motioning her to go ahead, she asked, "You said you had metal dye?"

"We can do that later, sure." I nodded, "Get to work everyone, I'll be unavailable until lunch after talking with Issei, so defer to Maki, if any questions come up."

"Oh? Unavailable until lunch? What will you be doing?" Akeno asked as she and Maki returned from their chat.

"Getting lunch." I replied cryptically.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about Sensei?" Issei asked as we entered the workshop, "Not that you usually don't sound serious, but it sounded serious."

"Issei." I started, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I have a way for you to beat Riser. But..."

"You do?! How?"

"I know you're serious about helping Rias, being useful, to not be the... and at this point, you are only the 'weakest' because of your lack of experience..."

"That... doesn't sting as much as I thought it would, hearing you say it."

"I mean it. You've come a long way since you started training. With your growing mastery of your sacred gear, willingness to learn, and sheer determination to just be better than you were the day before..." I frowned, "Look. I hate this plan, but I have to know, how much are you willing to risk for this? To win? For Rias, her peerage, and yourself?"

He actually pushed my hand off his shoulder, looked me dead in the eyes, and said with conviction that would have rivalled Bell, "Everything."

"Then, here's what I've come up with."

* * *

 **DRAMATIC SCENE CUT**

The last steps before the game, and then the game itself. But, you might want to stock up on popcorn. :)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Lunch. I was out in the forest, looking for lunch.

Why?

Because I had the extreme desire to beat something up, skin it, cook it, and eat it. Mostly the beat something up part, but with all the energy Rias's peerage was using for training they needed something more than potatoes.

I was also getting a little tired of potatoes.

Now, by no means was I an expert hunter. Nearly all of my skill at tracking was either meant for the dungeon, or over 25 years out of date. However, I had one big advantage most humans didn't. I could be silent. Stalking through the mountainous forest, looking for the more obvious tracks. I was starting to worry I wouldn't find anything more than a few squirrels, but then, as I started to move from my most recent hiding spot, my hand fell into a small depression.

A footprint... Big, heavy, five claws in front of an oval...

Anyone who knew what this was, and had a shred of common sense, would move in the opposite direction of this size 12 paw print. But, I wasn't just anyone.

* * *

"Urg! What's that smell?" Maki asked no one in particular as she peeked into the small shed I was in. "Sensei? What... oh gross..."

Apparently, even devils went hunting occasionally, and the lodge had an actual place to dress a kill. Like the rest of the place, it was spacious and had all the things I needed to gut, skin, carve, hang and smoke what I had caught.

And what I had caught, was a pair of black bears. The hunt, and kill, compared to the dungeon, was... boring really. I'd followed the tracks for about a half hour, and found a mother bear and her cub, fishing at a mountain stream. The mother of course, spotted me and stood up on its hind legs, trying to be threatening. Then, it died as I jumped forward and punched it in the chest, just below its rib cage. Just like I'd do with a monster in the dungeon, it was a half second's work to find and crush its heart. The cub, maybe a year old, as it was the size of a small pony, died much the same way, though I had to jump over the mountain stream they were fishing at first, since it had started running.

I'd taken a little time to get as much of their innards out of them and washing up a bit before putting them both over my shoulders and returning. The trip itself took about three hours, which meant I had just under two hours to get them to the lunch table.

"Oh come on." I replied, "You're a fox, surely you've hunted before."

"Nothing more dangerous than cup-noodles." She replied, staying at the doorway of the smoke house. Holding her nose, she then got a little closer, "Bears? And... I thought you couldn't use weapons?"

I was holding a skinning knife, and, just as Lilly taught me, was skinning the bear. She was right though, it smelled horrible. Bear meat needed a lot of work to make edible, but I was confident. "I can use tools. Now, if I accidentally touched the blade to my finger or something, yes it would break."

"Is that what we're eating for lunch?" Her eyes were actually starting to water a bit too, "I thought you liked us."

"Don't worry. If you want to help, then go to the kitchen and get..."

* * *

Thankfully, with the use of a lot of spice, my own skill, and what had to be the divine guidance of the crafting skill etched upon my very soul... Lunch was pretty good. Even though it was just sandwiches.

BLT's to be exact.

* * *

"Again? Why? Why the smell?" Maki asked, this time, as she entered the workshop. "It's even worse than before too!"

I had the two bear pelts stretched out on hastily made bamboo racks. I'd just made sure they were both clean of all the little organic bits you didn't want left over on them, and was applying some chemicals to treat them.

"Bit of trivia for you." I started, pointing with my wide paint brush to a small box of disposable dust masks, like the one I was wearing at the moment. "Ever hear the term 'piss poor'?"

She only replied after putting the mask on, "I'm not much of an English buff, but yeah I've heard the term."

"Well, tanneries needed a lot of chemicals to treat leather. One of them was ammonia, a natural waste product of a living body. So, when a family was really really poor, they'd sell their urine to the tannery."

"You know, that's kinda funny... I mean, gross, but still funny."

"Well, modern leather treatment still smells bad. Unfortunately, if I want this ready for the game... No sleep for me." There were many steps, and even with more modern chemicals and techniques, and even a little alchemy, I'd have to do each step as soon as it was ready. "Especially since I don't want it to smell bad."

"No kidding... Eww... Just eww." She watched me a moment longer then, "Are we giving up on the handguns?"

"I don't want to. But we might have to. Unless we can get it working by tomorrow morning..."

"I'll go over the notes the until you're ready?" She asked.

"Good idea. I shouldn't be long."

* * *

Bear pelts now soaking up yet another batch of treatment chemicals, outside the shop so Maki and I could work without our eyes watering, or our noses clogging up out of sheer desperation to not smell it... we were now working on the gun.

"Have you thought of actually giving it ammo?" She asked as I put the prototype back together after having swapped most of the enchanted bits with a new set.

"Not seriously, no." I replied, a little feeling of satisfaction that it was all fitting exactly. "Why?"

"Well, all of the problems, and as your tester, I am keeping track of those... All seem to be due to power. Not enough, too much, backfiring..." She clenched her right hand, the one that had taken most of the freezing.

"True... But..."

"But what? You make metal that soaks up magic. A single measured charge will keep the one thing that's consistently kept..." She took hold of my golden tail and started petting it, "Messing up. Here's one for you. Do you know why snipers use bolt action rifles?"

"Recoil. But also to keep the firing conditions the same."

"D...Drat?" My wife's tail didn't try and boff her, "You do know. So yeah, that's my suggestion."

"Very well, then where do we put the... well, I suppose it would be a 'battery' at this point..."

"Well, I took the time to do some drawing while you had that smelly carpet in here..." She took out a notebook and sat down next to me on the workbench.

* * *

"So, I have... no, we have." Maki grinned next to me, as we addressed a bunch of tired looking young adults at the dinner table. "We have exactly one working handgun. Due to the way its made, and my now sudden lack of some key components, it's all we are going to get."

"Unless you want to field those exorcist guns." Maki added.

"No." Rias said flatly, "While yes, we would be allowed to bring them, it would be... poor form, even with our disadvantage in numbers and experience." She frowned, "If this were an open fight for territory, or against a stray devil, it would be a different story."

Maki and I both had other reasons for not wanting to field the holy weapons, but I didn't comment on that. "Very well. As King, you get to pick a willing volunteer to learn to use it."

Rias looked around the table, then, "No, I'll do it." She said, "You've gotten them to learn how to fight at range, and I have to admit, I have the shortest range with my magic, and Issei still needs to work on the basics."

"Very well. At first light tomorrow, you will follow Maki's instruction to the letter. If she thinks you don't have a handle on it, then you will not use it for the game. We have three days left, two, if you count the last day being mental prep and making sure you have enough energy to actually have a good showing." I swept my eyes over all assembled, noting the edges of fatigue on all of them. They were doing well, trying hard, but they weren't from Orario, they weren't used to waking up at dawn, training, fighting for eight or more hours, then returning home, only to do it again the next day.

"The new equipment is holding up perfectly, Kodori-Sensei." Kiba said, "Though, we are still getting used to working with it."

"I'm a little more tired than usual..." Asia said, sounding unsure if she should complain, "But I think I've figured out how to use the shield you made me."

"It is a little different than my normal barriers." Akeno said, "And it only really seems to work against plain physical force. My lightning, or the President's magic are only... muted somewhat."

I did notice that Koneko's shoulder length white hair was sticking up in a few places. "Hurts less..." She said, "But still hurts."

I frowned, but nodded, "I wasn't expecting that... I'll have to work on it when I have a chance."

* * *

"I know you have a lot of work to do... but are you sure you are going to skip your bath tonight?" Akeno was once again peeking into the workshop, though this time she had a hand over her nose and mouth.

"Things to do, and little time to do them." I replied, my own voice muffled by a wet towel wrapped around my nose and mouth. "Your gauntlet? Wand? No problems?" I had one of the bear pelts in a big basin of chemicals, swishing it around to get it to soak in.

"None at all." Her eyes told me she was smiling, "Just as you told us, all reports are complete."

"Good good. Don't worry, I'll get a bath after I get these pelts into the second last wash."

"I hope so... I'm sure you don't need to be told just how awful this smells... Who are you making those for?"

"Honestly... I'm not sure. Koneko and Asia would fit the smaller one. And they'd both look adorable in a bear outfit." I had this sudden image of Asia sitting at the dinner table, raising a paw and saying 'rawr'. "The other one... could fit anyone else really."

"Welllll, I'm not a fan of fur, if that helps."

"Really?"

"Well, I do enjoy your tails. But I'm more for silks and cottons." She winked at me, "Kiba? Issei?"

"I think Kiba would rock a bear warrior outfit." I nodded, "But, if nothing else, I can use the bigger one for a rug until later. Treating them is really important, no matter when I intend to use them."

"Well, be sure to take a bath later, even if you intend to stay up all night."

* * *

I was just getting out of the bath, my skin feeling nice and scrubbed, and the reek of half a dozen different chemicals finally out of my tails.

"Ready Asia?" Issei's voice, coming from around the corner of the lodge.

"Y-yes!" Asia replied, determined.

My tails tingled with the use of magic nearby, and as I rounded the corner, I saw Issei put a hand on Asia's shoulder. She was dressed in an old styled long dress and shirt, that looked to have been handed down a dozen times before getting to her. Issei was just in his school uniform, and his sacred gear was active.

Issei stepped back, a faint glow of a small magic circle on Asia's shoulder. "Break!" He shouted.

And Asia's clothes... exploded. With a dozen different ripping noises, her long sleeve shirt, dress, vest, apron, socks, bra, panties... They all just spontaneously shredded themselves.

"The heck?" I said, stopping in my tracks. The destruction of her clothes wasn't quite complete, but I resumed walking and draped my slightly damp towel over her shoulders to help preserve a little modesty, even as she herself covered her chest with her arms.

"Kodori-Sensei!" Issei looked like he wanted to run for a moment, then shook his head, "Asia-chan and I are working on my new spell."

"Yes." Asia added, "Its... very embarrassing... But I want to help!"

On the one hand, this was a whole new level of perverted. I knew Issei's nickname as the Pervert King at school, but this...

On the other hand, the fact he had almost no magic, and was still accomplishing this, was kind of impressive.

"Are you sure you volunteered?" I asked Asia.

"Yes! He said he needed my help, and to bring my old clothes..." She paused, "I kind of wish it wasn't this revealing..."

"I couldn't ask and of the other girls." Issei said. "Koneko-chan would kill me. Akeno-san might fry me, and the President..." He paused, then shook his head, "And Maki-san said she'd shoot me."

"Well, just to be clear, if you use that on me, I'll pull your arms off." I said seriously, making him gulp, "But... Why not just try and strip a tree of its bark or something? This is the same spell as the potato and onion disaster?"

He mumbled something I couldn't quite make out.

"Pardon?"

"Cause trees aren't sexy..."

I did a facepalm.

"It's part of the motivation!" He explained, "It feels like there's no..."

I waved for him to stop, "Just... just stop." I looked to Asia, "Don't catch a cold, and yell if he gets too grabby, I'll be in the shop." I looked to Issei, discarded the first words I was about to say, then, "Try not to stay up too late." I sighed.

"Yes Sensei!" They both bowed.

"I'll go get some more clothes." Asia said as I walked away.

* * *

Day 8.

Trusting everyone to know what to do by now, and leaving Rias in Maki's capable hands for firearm training, I headed to the shop. The pelts were treated, and hanging to dry now, and I had a few minor projects left. Now that I thought about it, I was actually ahead of schedule. Since Maki and I had discarded a 'guns for everyone' idea after I'd run out of materials, the only big project I had left was the smaller pelt. It would go to Koneko, since I'd treated it how I'd treat any fur or leather I'd be taking into the dungeon. Fire, acid, cold, cuts, blunt force... Thanks to my alchemical ability and some slightly more modern techniques, I'd trust that simple bear hide down to maybe the fifteenth floor when it came to 'elemental hazards'. Like hellhounds.

I was just starting to mix up some more ko-steel, sprinkling in some of my brushed out fur into the molten iron, when a shadow fell across the floor of the workshop.

A big shadow... That knelt down, putting its hands on its knees, before a tremendously deep voice said, "Hello."

Hands frozen in mid-sprinkle, I turned to look at the garage entrance, "Hel... Okakai?"

"I am." He replied. Not much had changed since last I saw him, save that instead of being shirtless, he was wearing a sort of undyed linen vest over a deep red t-shirt. There was a simple cross inside a circle on each breast of the vest.

"No need to kneel."

"A show of respect to one who has beaten me, and done me a great service." He replied formally, his voice deep enough to be felt through my boots. "And I am taller than the door, and it is impolite to not face the one you are speaking to. I'd also feel silly talking to the wall."

"Well, if you grant me a moment or two of impropriety..." I motioned to my molten pot of metal and handful of fur.

He remained silent, so I finished putting in the fur and started to stir the mixture.

"So, now that I'm not mixing up an alloy... What brings you by? And didn't you have business with Maki first?"

"I did not want to reveal myself to the devils without your permission. She is with the strongest of them right now, working with a strange handgun."

"I'm under that one's employ." I replied, "Rias Gremory." He turned his head slightly, one eye squinting slightly before he shook his head, "She's the leader of a small group of other devils, and they are training for a war game a couple of days from now."

He nodded, "I have seen the others. The one with blond hair is trying to cut down trees with throwing knives, and to my surprise, succeeding. There is a small one with white hair, who is throwing stones hard enough to chip a boulder an arrow's shot away. One with hair like yours is teaching another how to fly. And there is a tiny one with blond hair, working with a strange barrier."

"That's them." I nodded.

He remained silent for a moment, so I turned back to my bubbling crucible. "I find you strange." He said finally, just as I was about to pick up a pair of heavy tongs to pick up the white hot pot.

"How so?" I asked, moving over to a workbench and tipping the pot over into an ingot mould.

"All the kitsune I've known live in remote places. Temples, shrines, caves. They live as minor gods. Soft lives afforded to them by the power they hold."

"I did the soft life once. Wasn't very interesting." I gave the mould a tap to get any air bubbles out of the metal before it cooled, "How many kitsune do you know?"

"Four. Though, it has been many many years since I talked to any of them save one, who is more local than the others." He shrugged slightly, "And after my defeat at the hands of that hunter, I doubt we will speak again."

"A shame. I would have asked you to introduce me."

"You... might not be welcome either, considering your tails. You would likely be seen as a rival, or criminal."

"My wife is still alive." I said, giving my golden tail a pat, "Maki had the same first impression though..."

"Understandable. Most of us Demons can gain power by devouring other demons in some way shape or form... Wife?" He raised an eyebrow.

I sighed, stood, and walked over to him. Dusting off my hands, I held out my left hand. "Use both hands to touch the ring, and close your eyes. It's faster if I explain like this, than with words."

He didn't question or hesitate, putting one huge hand over, then one huge hand under my own. Closing his bright blue eyes, he instantly started to show the signs of 'seeing' the memory in the ring. He didn't stay like that long though, opening his eyes again, shaggy black eyebrows furrowing a little as his broad flat face frowned. "I feel like I am intruding upon something personal."

"It is personal. But?"

"The first ray of light of a new day." He replied, "And proof your odd tail is a gift, not a trophy."

I nodded, sitting back down with a sigh, "Yeah. That's her."

"Why are you apart?" He asked, "Had I a mate whom lit my heart as she does for you, I'd likely never leave home." His chuckle felt like it might shake the tools off the walls.

"Well... Not to put too fine a point on it, I'm an outsider. Not of this world. While I work on this, I'll give you the short form." I motioned toward the hanging bear pelt.

"I will listen." If my claim to being from another world bothered him, he gave no sign.

"Want a drink or something first? My knees are starting to itch looking at you kneeling there, and this might take a little while if you have questions."

* * *

"Ara? Talking to yourself, Sensei?" Akeno peeked into the workshop about an hour later, stopping me in mid-sentence, "You might need a break. Did you even sleep last night?"

I looked to Okakai, who was sitting there with his two big hands together fingers linked into a strange pattern, then to Akeno, "Just entertaining a very shy local. You might meet them, if they ever wanted to introduce themselves." I looked back to the space the Oni was still kneeling in, giving him a meaningful raised eyebrow.

Not seeming to notice my look into empty space, "Well, lunch is soon, and we were wondering if you were going to break form and actually let someone else cook."

"As your trainer, that would be poor form." I said, "I might be bringing a guest too, so don't be too surprised."

"Oh? It's good to see you making more friends. There may be hope for you yet."

She left with a little spin, making her hair swirl around her prettily, before walking away, her track suit somehow not managing to mute all her curves. I counted to ten, then, "How do you do that?"

"A simple trick almost all Demons know. It is how we have survived the tide of humanity taking over our old lands." He raised an eyebrow, "You mean you do not know?"

"My magical training has either been by trial and error, guesswork, or words of guidance to help me figure it out myself." I started putting tools away, "I'll make you a deal. Join us for lunch, introduce yourself, and I'll tell you the rest of the story of how I ended up here. They're decent people, and Maki wanted to talk to you too."

For someone who could clean the gutters of a two story house without a ladder, he looked conflicted about something so simple.

"I could make it a formal request? Or arm wrestle you for it."

"A tough choice." He chuckled, "But I will join you. I am interested in hearing more."

"Good. Meat? Vegetarian? What do Oni eat anyhow?"

* * *

It was the weirdest thing. While I made lunch, with people coming in and out of the kitchen, chatting with me, with each other, until finally I shooed them out so I could finish, Okakai simply knelt in the far back corner of the kitchen. No one noticed him. No one seemed to notice me looking at him occasionally... It was as if he only existed to me. It didn't stop there either. Asia actually walked past him, avoiding him as if she 'knew' he was there, but didn't realize it.

Gathering up a few plates of sandwich fillers, I looking over to him finally, "Well? If you're going to eat..."

Without comment, he stood up, bowing his head slightly so he wouldn't hit the light fixtures, and followed me out of the kitchen.

"Now, don't be too surprised." I said, placing things down on the table. Everyone looked to me expectantly, even if they were already looking a bit worn out, "Meet Okakai."

I felt his presence loom behind me, as everyone at the table paused in ingredient gathering for their sandwiches, and looked up... and up... annnnnd up. "Greetings." He said simply.

I then fell to one knee, reacting without thinking as a honey coloured comet dressed in cutoff shorts roared its way from the end of the long dining table towards the red giant behind me. "BASTARD!" Maki shouted as I rolled to my feet a and watched as she finished her jump, little fist socking Okakai right in the side of his lantern jaw.

Hardly moving his head after the impact, he stood there stoically as Maki rained punches and kicks against him. Everyone else started to stand, but I held out a hand to stop them. This went on for at least a full two minutes. The comparatively tiny girl starting to run out of steam, even as she tried to claw the Oni's eyes out. The demon himself, simply took it, closing his eyes so she didn't actually hook a finger into one, but otherwise standing his ground.

Finally, Maki was simply leaning her forehead against his stomach, arms over her head and weakly thumping his chest, "Damn it... fight back. Do something... you stupid..."

He put a hand on her shoulder, held her in place while he backed up a half step, and knelt. Once on his knees, he removed his hand and bowed further, horn touching the carpet of the floor, palms flat to the floor. He waited there, motionless, while the rest of the room save Maki, held their breath and waited for her to do something.

Even me. From the vague hints he had given, and what I'd read and been told, I doubted he would move, even if Maki picked up the knife on the table behind her and tried to kill him with it.

Slowly, Maki got her breath back, took a deep breath, then said, "We'll talk later. It's lunch time and I'm hungry."

* * *

Aside from the rather comical sight of the Oni quietly kneeling next to the table to eat, as far away from Maki as he could get, lunch passed in silence. Many MANY covert looks were had towards myself, Okakai, and Maki. But for the most part everyone simply did a crash course in plate study.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Okakai looked at me, then Issei. "He seems a little... delicate."

Issei looked like someone had kicked his ego, but remained silent.

"Asia will be here, just in case. Just don't kill him." I replied, "Issei, you did ask for this, remember."

He nodded, "I feel a little less confident now... But please Mr. Okakai, don't hold back too much."

Asia was making worried kitten noises, trying not to complain about just how stupid an idea this seemed, but the Oni looked down at her and said, "Don't worry, I don't eat things with an IQ." This did nothing to ease her worries, as Asia grabbed one of my tails at random and held onto it for comfort.

Giving her a headpat, and retrieving my tail, "Back to the shop for me, don't die."

* * *

"Pretty cold Sensei." Maki groused as she held the bear pelt steady, "You know I'd have been happy never seeing him again."

My fingers started sewing, stitching a cut mesh of kevlar to the underside, "True. And for the rest of his life, he'd have regretted never saying sorry to your face." I paused my work a moment to mumble in english, "I wonder if they've started mass producing that silicon fabric..."

"That what now?" She asked, "My english is terrible." She shook her head, though, her hands remained steady, "Don't try and confuse me. The hunter only got his hands dirty once while I was held hostage."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"Has anyone ever told you you can be a pain to talk to?"

"Many times, for different reasons." I looked up from my work, "Question is, what are you going to do? You didn't kill him, even though you could have. Even shared a meal with him."

"That's..." She looked back towards the workshop door, where Okakai was kneeling, horn touching the floor. And had been for about two hours now. He'd probably exhausted Asia from healing Issei, and considered his duty done for the afternoon.

"All you have to do is talk to him, forgive him, or not, and send him away, or not. He's only looking for an answer."

She growled, but didn't reply.

"Hey, keep your hands steady." I admonished.

"Sorry."

"How's this? After dinner, sit down and have a talk with him. He won't go away until you do." I raised my head a little to look at her, "If nothing else, he'll stop clogging up my doorway."

"I'll think about it." She mumbled, "Wow you work fast. I've seen sewing machines slower than you."

"Think she'll like it?"

"I hope so. It looks adorable. Even if you did just make it bulletproof."

* * *

Day nine.

"What do you think, Kodori-Sensei?" Rias asked.

"Depends." I replied.

Rias, surprising me completely, was already in the kitchen when I arrived to make breakfast. Considering she and her peerage were only two days away from basically deciding her future, she looked a little nervous.

"I know you are still angry with me, but please, don't make this difficult." She frowned, "Are we ready for the game?"

"For the record, I'm not angry with you. I just won't blindly trust you. As for the upcoming game? I'm honestly not sure." This answer obviously didn't satisfy her, so I added, "Since I haven't seen any of them fight, and no one has given me any records or information about them, I don't know how skilled they are."

"But?" She asked hopefully.

"You are pretty much as ready as you can be without more time. If you fail, it won't be because you didn't do your best." I gave her a light punch to the shoulder, "Now, I'm only the one directing your training. So, take today, all of today, to get to know what your peerage can do now. You're the King. You need to figure out how your pieces work, and work together." I turned and looked through the cupboards, "Now, since you're here, you've just volunteered to help me make breakfast."

"Pancakes?"

Holding one of my tails, I spoke to it, "The king has demanded pancakes." Letting it go, it, and the other five, started grabbing things from nearby cupboards and counter tops.

* * *

After breakfast, I returned to my room, fishing out a certain bit of paper from my coat. From there, I found my way into the attic, which to my surprise, was perfectly clean. Aside from the odd bit of stored furniture, complete with white dust sheet over it, it was pretty empty too. Sitting in the middle of the floor, out of site of any windows, I put the sheet of paper on the floor and touched the intricate magic circle with a fingertip.

"Grayfia. By name I call you. Grayfia, Queen of Sirzechs Gremory, I Kodori would ask to speak with you."

No sooner than the edges of the circle started to glow, did a small holographic image of Grayfia, from about the knees up, pop into existence above the paper. Surprised, I took my hand away. "No need for alarm." She said calmly, "This too is another function of the advertisements we use, though not everyone knows about it." Her hands smoothed down her perfectly tailored maid uniform, her hands coming to a rest, left over right in front of her, and she bowed slightly, "How may I help you, Kodori-san?"

Kneeling formally, I bowed in return, "I'm seeking information. As officiator of the game, how much do you know about the venue?"

Her face betrayed nothing as she replied, "You are asking this now? You surprise me."

"I've been busy." I just barely restrained myself from shrugging.

"I do know where the game is being held, yes. But, as one of the interested parties to the outcome of the game, it would be against the rules to simply tell you."

I nodded, expecting as much, but... "And being the professional that you are, I'm sure you are above bribery."

"Just so. Though, I do keep meticulous notes of all things of import." She nodded, "This is mostly to keep me from forgetting things, though occasionally, I forget where I may have left the notes themselves." Her tiny image had no trouble giving me an intense look, "Speaking of notes. You wouldn't happen to have kept any on your projects?"

"I've filled several notebooks in the month I've been here." I nodded, "I should get a shelf for my room, instead of leaving them on my alchemy bench. Speaking of, I finished a copy of notes for what might have come across with me, aside from that big bit of stone in the ORC room."

"As part of your agreement with Lady Rias, I will spread the information to my informants."

"Very kind of you, Grayfia-san." I bowed again.

"It is no trouble." She bowed, then stopped, "How are they doing?"

"They are very motivated, even after eight days. I've done almost all I can for them otherwise."

"Do you think they can win?"

To Grayfia, I could give an honest answer, "If they can take down Riser, yes. His peerage is nothing without him. At least, as far as I can tell."

Not commenting, she looked thoughtful for an instant. "If that is all then?" She asked.

"Yes. Thank you for your time."

"The Gremory house appreciates your service." She returned, giving one last bow before her little holographic image blinked out.

* * *

"Koneko, Koneko!" Issei called out, "Say 'rawr'."

"Don't wanna."

"But Koneko-chan... You look adorable." Akeno said, looking like she was just barely able to restrain herself from hugging the white haired girl.

"And it fits perfectly." Rias commented, looking at me, "You really do good work."

"Still don't wanna."

"I agree." Kiba started, "It looks good, and functional too. It's not too warm?"

"I added a layer to the underside to help with ventilation." I said, admiring my own work, "We have fire caves in the dungeon too, not to mention how hot you can get fighting all day."

"No... not gonna."

Dressed in the newly worked bear pelt, complete with the head acting as a hood, though I didn't leave the face attached, just the top with the fuzzy ears, Koneko stood in the middle of the rest of us. Like a one piece bit of sleepwear, she was totally covered in bear hide. With my treatment of it, including some alchemical stuff, it was even soft to the touch.

As well as mostly fireproof, highly acid resistant, good against cold, mostly waterproof, would probably stop a bullet from a small handgun, and non-conductive.

And really adorable.

Poor Koneko was starting to pout a little, especially since even Asia looked like she wanted to ask her to give in to everyone's demand.

With a sigh, she raised one of her gauntlet clad fists, and said "Rawr." While clawing timidly at the air in front of Maki.

"It's perfect." Maki grinned, giving Koneko's bear ears a pat.

* * *

Realizing that this would be the last day of training, I decided to do something special. Even if it wasn't a Friday. Shutting down the various machines in the shop and setting my enchanting projects down into the iron circles, I went to find someone to inform. It didn't take long, and I found Issei and Kiba, sparring under the supervision of Rias. Kiba still had a huge speed advantage over Issei, but Issei's defence was really solid. I watched in silence with Rias until Issei managed to catch Kiba's sword... Only to be punched in the chest by Kiba's other hand.

"Almost." Issei grumbled, his right hand only half way to blocking the punch. Otherwise the solid strike didn't even seem to effect him. Letting go of Kiba's wooden sword, the two boys separated and bowed to each other.

"Kodori-Sensei?" Kiba started, "Something amiss?"

"I'm just stepping out for a couple hours or so. Going to go shopping for dinner. Something special planned, though dinner will be a little late since I have to wait for Saji's shift."

"You've been spoiling us with all your home cooking." Rias said with a smile, "And now you say this will be special?"

"I'm looking forward to it." Issei grinned, Kiba nodding beside him.

"Get back to work then, and build up an apatite." I continued on, making my way towards the path down the mountain.

Since I had a little time yet, I didn't bother doing any tree jumping on my way down the mountain path. Now, a casual walk would have taken two hours, so I jogged at a reasonable pace to cut the time down a bit. It was almost full dark now, around 8:pm, when Saji's shift started, when I got within sight of the familiar pair of vending machines.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." I said with a sigh. Standing/sitting around/on the two vending machines were... Riser's entire peerage.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Yes, this just happened. No, Kodori isn't going to have to beat them up.

The game is ON, next update. Yes, finally. :P


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The first thing I noticed, aside from the 15 women of varying styles of dress and attractiveness, was that none of them were armed. Siris didn't have a new sword, the twins who were dressed in gym shorts and shirts didn't have those mini chainsaws, and Mira didn't have her staff. Sure, I knew now that there was magic to summon weapons, heck, I could do it myself, kinda... But they were all in a relaxed, somewhat nervous looking posture.

Walking past Siris and a pair of girls in maid outfits, the three of them giving me lots of space as I stormed by them, I walked right up to the blue vending machine, and lifted it up. The twin cat girls, who were sitting on top of it made a distressed noise and hugged each other, but I didn't try and shake them off or anything. I simply moved the vending machine out from its three sided enclosure and looked behind it.

There, hanging off a little screw, was a bamboo wood block with the Kanji for 'reunion' carved into its otherwise plain surface. Turning my head and using one hand to shift the white vending machine a little, I spotted another bamboo tablet. "Hey?" I looked up to the cat girls who were now peering down at me like I'd gone crazy. "What's this say?" The kanji were unfamiliar to my out of date teaching from Haruhime and the other Eastern Familia.

"Nya?" They blinked at me in unison. "Um. Chance encounters."

The urge to take the two little bamboo blocks off the backs of the vending machines and smash them was strong, but I resisted. Instead, I put the two machines back in place again (once again alarming the cat girls) and then stood in the middle of the pack. "Since you aren't armed, and haven't said anything rude, or even glared at me..." I looked around the circle, spotting the two rooks standing together, "Well okay, those two are, but I can forgive that." I took a deep breath, and they all backed up a little, "What do you want?"

The most... extravagantly dressed of all of them stepped forward. Wearing a white robe over a navy blue dress that basically left her breasts one good jiggle from becoming exposed, she had a gold choker, what looked like an iron circlet with a red gem set in the middle, and wore purple lipstick to go with her hair.

In a voice that sounded both firm, and just a little nervous, she told me.

Resisting the urge to smile, I pretended to consider the request seriously, then replied. "All of you?"

They all nodded. Even Mira, though one said, "I'm not here for that..."

"I'm going to need something from you." I replied.

"We won't throw the game." There spokesperson said with a huff, "To even..."

"No no." I stopped her with a side to side wave of my finger, "It would insult me as their instructor if you didn't put forth your best effort as well. No, I need a single strand of hair from each of you, preferably in a little bottle, and labelled with your name." I looked around, "Oh, and you two..." I pointed to the two cat girls, waving for them to come down from the vending machine. "Come here a second."

Everyone looked at me with surprise. This was because as soon as they were within arms reach, I took one ear in each hand, and started to pet it. "No... those are for Riser-sama..." They complained in unison and I gently played with the velvety furred ears.

"Deal with it." I said quietly, "I have eight pairs of ears that I am missing out on doing this to. Consider it your payment to me, for what you are asking for."

Someone started to giggle quietly, while a few others grumbled.

"What you are asking is a pittance for me to do." I said, "So, a small favour, owed only to me, at a later date. That will be my price." I looked to the two cat girls, who were starting to shiver from my attention to their ears, "Except these two. Yes, you are adorable kittens." I stopped, gave the tops of their heads a final pat, then looked at everyone else. "Clear? One good hair in a bottle, with your name on it, first and last. I'll have it ready sometime tomorrow."

Everyone nodded.

"Good." I offered my hand to the speaker, "Since you seem to be the one in charge. Deal?"

She looked at my hand, then my face, then my shirt (Number one dad), then my hand again. "My name is Yubelluna, and on behalf of all present, agree to your terms." We shook, her hand soft, though her grip was respectful.

"Good." I looked around, "Anything else? I have things to do."

"Um." Mira spoke up shyly, earning more than a few warning looks from everyone else. "Actually..."

"Fine fine. Write it down, and leave it in a box or something under that vending machine there. I'll be back this way in about a half hour." I sighed.

* * *

I returned to my room at the ORC building, carrying both my freshly bought ingredients and a small box holding fourteen bottles. Each bottle had a name on it, as well as a strand of hair in it. The space not occupied by bottles was padded with some neatly folded paper. Written on this were more names, with each name followed by a short list of products I mentioned I could make to Mira. Shampoo, cold remedies, skin care, sleeping aids, foot cream, toothpaste...

"Huh, and just like that, I've become my own AVON distributor..." I mumbled to myself, carefully setting down the box next to my alchemy set. I would have to return after dinner to start on the potions, and order more things for the rest of the stuff they were requesting. "Hm, how clumsy of you, Lady Grayfia..." I mumbled some more, spotting a small bit of paper under my alchemy desk, apparently having fallen off it from where my old notebooks rested. One of my notebooks was missing too, the first one I'd made. However, the notebook I'd been turning into a mini encyclopedia for Sona to make a copy of, was still there.

"Oh right..." I opened the cover, and looked at the little post-it note just inside, 'give to Sona to make copies'. "I owe that woman a drink. Or maybe some soap or something... Or a back rub... Yeah..." Looking at the dropped bit of paper from the floor, I nodded, "Riser... you arrogant fool..."

On it, the paper said, 'Exact copy of the school premises, inside a barrier.'

"Home field advantage and everything..." Grabbing a notebook, I opened it to the nearest clean page, and quickly scribbled down some instructions. Tearing out the page, I stuck it to my fridge with a little smiley face magnet. Gathering up my cooking supplies, I headed back to the training camp at nearly full speed.

* * *

"What... what is this! It's unlike anything I've ever tasted before!" Issei, fork in hand, stood up, declaring this with same vigour he'd declare something like 'I want to grab so-and-so's oppai'.

"This." I said, building up a little tension by twirling some spaghetti on my fork, "Is the specialty of my adoptive family's restaurant. Every Friday, so long as I was able, I made this for everyone in the Hearthstone manor." I paused, "And sit back down."

"Yes Sensei." He replied automatically, plunking himself back down and digging in again.

"This is very good." Asia said, "Such flavour, without being too spicy."

"That's cause you're taking yours from that platter there." Maki said with a grin, her face and the insides of her ears red, "This one here makes me want to breath fire, and I love it!"

"That version is from our supporter. I 'invented' taco night, over in that world, but she took ownership of it." I missed Lilly... I'd have to make a Tarot of her too.

"The vegetarian option seems popular too." Akeno said, watching Okakai load up his plate for the second time.

"I enjoy mushrooms." The oni rumbled.

It was with a great deal of satisfaction that I watched everyone stuff themselves. It was probably the best imitation I was going to get for a dinner at home, and I let myself enjoy it, even if there was still that little edge of guilt.

"So, tomorrow is the last day." Rias said, "And, as per Kodori-Sensei's instructions, we are going to relax a little. But, only our bodies. We are all going to put our heads together to work on tactics."

"I thought that book would be really boring." Issei started, getting a none-too-subtle kick to the shin for talking with his mouth half full. After grimacing and swallowing, he continued, "But it's simple, and its given me all kinds of ideas to apply to your training."

"Good. Feel free to read other chapters, but those two were the most relevant." I said.

"Did it have to be a bear outfit?" Koneko asked, already on her fourth plate too.

"Japan doesn't have tigers, and I don't think a boar would have suited you." I explained.

"But Koneko-chan... it makes you even more adorable." Rias said with a smile.

"What will you do with the rest of the bear?" Okakai asked, surprising me.

"Well, I've already got most of the left over meat curing into jerky." I started, nibbling a little more pasta, "Bones will get turned into glue, or carved into various things. There is some alchemical stuff that I've already processed..."

"Not wasteful at all. Good." He said, seemingly satisfied with my answer.

"Just so long as you clean up the smoke house." Rias said, "We are here as guests after all."

"Indeed, I'll have to make some cookies especially for Sona later. This is just what you all needed, space wise, to train." I finished my plate, feeling a little too full, but quite satisfied. "I have a long night of alchemy ahead of me, so unfortunately, I'll be missing bath time."

"Aww, but it's the last night here." Akeno pouted, "I wanted to ask for another back rub too..."

"I'll be sure to make some massage oil or something." I shrugged, "For after the game."

"fu fu, I really want to win now."

"I'll be back tomorrow morning, mid afternoon at the latest, so don't go all to bits without me around." I stood up, gathering up my plate and heading to the kitchen.

"Take care, Kodori-Sensei." Kiba said, "And thank you for the meal."

I stopped in the doorway, turned, and gave them all my best Hostess bow, "Thank you for your patronage."

* * *

While various potions bubbled and blubbed through my alchemy set, I busied myself ordering more chemicals, working on the dungeon encyclopedia, and more ideas for enchanting. Since my workshop was back up the mountain, I couldn't mix up more ko-steel, but, I could brush my tails. And give Hestia a quiet prayer.

* * *

It was just after sunrise of the tenth day of training camp, and I had the main order for the Riser peerage done. With only two sets of equipment, I could only go so fast, and what they had all (save one) asked for needed about a half hour to make. The last thing I intended to make for them this very second, was the shampoo. I could mix that up and just put it into a big bottle for the lot of them. I hoped they liked mint.

Yawning, I considered what else I could get done in the time I had.

Nothing. It was all up to them now.

I ate a small breakfast while waiting for the shampoo to finish bubbling its way through the various tubes of my alchemy set, bottled it in an empty bottle from my own bathroom dispenser, and went to the ORC room to use Riser's summoning circle.

"Mira?" I said, feeding a little power into the circle, "I ask again for your presence." I kind of wished they'd just use a cell phone or something... did they even get reception in Hell?

* * *

Fox: Not all sleeping in, are you?

Boss: Yes... five more minutes.

As I hiked up the mountain, I decided to bother Rias. So, four minutes and fifty eight seconds later...

Fox: How about now?

Boss: Don't wanna.

I tried a different tactic.

Fox: Could you be a dear and boop the Boss's nose for me?

MikoChu: Why would I do such a horrible thing to someone who looks so comfortable?

Fox: Massage oil.

A pause.

Boss: What do you want... its so early.

Fox: Just because it's a day of rest, doesn't mean you get to slack off all day.

Boss: But we worked so hard... Can't we sleep in? Just a little?

Fox: I found out where the game is being held. I suggest you take the information, and the day to plan accordingly.

MikoChu: Oh dear, she's laughing before her morning tea...

Boss: I'll be sure to have lunch waiting for you when you arrive, Sensei.

Fox: Just so long as you don't go back to sleep. I'll be another half hour. Taking my time today.

* * *

After lunch, and telling Rias about the Rating Game's location, I spent the rest of the day in the shop. Most of my time was spent making Ko-steel. As much as I could make with the materials I had left. I'd have to order more iron, and soon, but lucky for me, I'd never run out of hair from my tails. Okakai was sitting in the shop doorway again, but this time, his head was raised and he was simply observing me. Maki had wandered in and out a few times, and even had a quiet word with the big oni, so I suspected they had had a chat at some point.

"So, why are you still clogging up my door?" I asked finally, the last of my iron bubbling in the crucible. This last batch was different, it was being made into 'Ha-steel', using the fluff from Haruhime's tail.

"I find your ability to craft interesting to watch." He replied.

"Most people can't stand the heat. Or the tedium. Or the noise. Or any number of things that go along with it." I scrubbed a hand through my hair, realizing it would actually need a trim soon. I hadn't actually had my hair burnt off in a while, so it was getting long enough to get in the way if it wasn't tied up.

"What will you make next? Asking myself that, is interesting enough."

"Well, today? I'm just doing prep work. Making Ko-steel and Ha-steel." My tails swished about when I named the two alloy, "They are the basis for almost all my enchanting, so I like to keep a supply handy." I used a pair of tongs to grab the crucible pot, and carefully poured the mix into an ingot trough. "What are you going to do next? Travel? Find a new home? Old home? I know only some of the legends and old lore when it comes to Demons."

"I have considered many paths from here. I may try and find my former tribe. Failing that, I will simply try and find more of my kind."

"Well, in the mean time, I wouldn't mind a story or two. One of my nick names back home is 'The Demon Fox'. I should at least know the proper lore."

"I am not a very good story teller." He replied, shifting his legs and sitting cross legged, "But I will try."

"I do enjoy story time." I returned.

* * *

Okakai left some time that evening, his only parting words were, 'I'll visit if you need me'. Puzzling that one out, I wandered around the the premises, simply lost in my thoughts. I found myself in the living room, where Rias was reading, a small end table lamp the only light in the room.

"Sensei." She started, putting her book down (Sun Tzu's art of war, now that I looked) and adjusting her glasses, "What brings you by? Not going to enjoy one last bath?"

"Oh, I'll certainly get one last bath in. Just thinking about a few things Okakia told me. Enlightening, and disturbing. You?" I leaned against the door frame, facing her and crossing my arms.

"Trying to relax. The game is tomorrow, and even with all the training we've done, and the work you've put into our equipment, I feel it might not be enough." She sighed, "I'm sure you know the lore, about the Phoenix."

"Sure." I leaned on the door frame leading into one of the hallways, "Nearly immortal bird, reborn from its own ashes when it dies, tears heal all wounds and cure all poisons... I'm sure there's a few points I'm missing..." My ears picked up someone's footsteps down the hallway, slowly coming closer.

"Basically, yes. The devil house of Phoenix is much like the birds of legend. Able to shrug off any wound, restore lost limbs, even their entire body. Essentially immortal." She sighed.

I took her moment of her looking down at her lap, to glance down the hall, Issei was getting closer, though quietly, looking unsure if he should interrupt. By the time Rias had looked back up, I'd waved him closer, but also to stay quiet.

"If it bleeds, it can die." I said, "But how?"

"If one can totally obliterate his body, with overwhelming power, maybe. It also takes willpower to heal, so crushing their spirit is another way."

"So, overpower, or out last. Not much for options." One of my tails, unseen from where Rias was sitting, wrapped around Issei's mouth for a moment, then gave his head a pat. He took the hint and simply held the tail and pet it quietly. "I suppose running out of magic power would do it too?"

"Yes, though, being a king, like me, he has a vast reserve of power. He's had many games, and won all but two of them. Those losses were to friends of his house, and political in nature."

I considered what I knew of Riser's peerage, and had to resist the urge to smile. I was pretty sure Rias's peerage, even outnumbered as they were, would have little trouble with Riser's harem. "Well, I'm sure with all the effort you and your peerage have put in, you should at least be able to make it to Riser."

"We have put in a lot of effort, haven't we?" She smiled, though it was a little strained, "Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, even Asia, have all learned much since we arrived." She nodded, mostly to herself, "Issei especially though. You've done quite well, to bring out so much of his potential."

Issei gripped my tail tightly, making another one of my tails swish at him, and a third wrap around his mouth again.

"He has done well. I'm impressed, honestly. He's shown almost nothing but the best effort to improve, and he's become a good team player."

"Almost?"

"Well, he's still prone to daydreaming with that perverted look on his face."

She giggled quietly, her smile becoming a little more natural, "Well... He wouldn't be Issei without that... Even if it isn't just me he looks at..."

"Well, maybe next time you see him, you can I dunno... Give him a hug or something for being such a good student. I'm sure he'd try just that little bit harder if you did. I mean, as strong as I am? I'm still motivated by a good hug."

She considered this, then nodded, "I think I might just do that, next time I see him."

"Good." I nodded to her, "I'm going to get that bath." I took a half step to the side, then used my tails to pull Issei into the room, "You two can chat about tomorrow."

Without Bell around to turn into a stuttering idiot, I was starting to go into withdrawal.

* * *

Game day, in the ORC room. While everyone else was getting ready, I simply walked up to Rias, handed her a bit of folded up paper, then walked back and stood by Grayfia. On the outside of the paper was written 'open at game start'.

Everyone was wearing the equipment I'd made them, as well as their own little embellishments. Koneko looked adorable in her bear suit, but was also sporting her newly coloured gauntlets. She was warming them up now, the edges glowing 'ko-steel' purple.

Kiba had the sword I'd made him belted to his hip, as well as the bracers I'd made him. He was stretching out his legs like a runner.

Akeno, in her shrine maiden outfit (that she came in wearing, instead of giving everyone a show while she changed) was making sure her new gauntlet and bracer were tightened properly. The wand I'd made her was in her sash.

Asia was in her symbol-less nun habit, her fingerless gloves matching the colour perfectly. She gave me a smile and a wave when I looked over her.

Issei gave me a thumbs up, his red dragon gauntlet clicking quietly with the motion. Still dressed in his school uniform, the only difference was a small pouch hanging off his belt.

Rias stood in front of them all, her gauntlets and enchanted bracers humming quietly as she flexed her fingers. I noticed she also had my new handgun, holstered behind her back.

"The game will begin ten minutes after you are teleported in. This rating game will be broadcast to all members of both houses, as well as the Devil King Lucifer." Grayfia said, "Take care to remember this."

Rias sighed, "I suppose it makes sense for onii-san to watch as well..."

"Wait what?" Issei exclaimed, "Onii-san?"

"Lady Rias's elder brother is a Devil king, Lucifer-sama." Kiba explained.

Issei's eyes bugged out, "But I thought the President was from house Gremory? Her big brother is Lucifer?"

Akeno picked up the narrative, "The previous Devil King died during the great war. However, the Devils need a king, so, the title was passed to four immensely powerful Devils. The four of them to inherit the name are 'Lucifer', 'Beelzebub', 'Levaithan', and 'Asmodeus'."

"Huh... So, since he's the 'Lucifer' he's not a Gremory now?" Issei asked.

"Very astute." Grayfia said, nodding, "Hence why Lady Rias is now heir to the Gremory house." She waved a hand, and a new magic circle appeared where Rias's usual teleport circle usually rested. "It is almost time, gather in the circle and I will send you to the alternate plane where the game will take place." She turned to me, "We will then move to the observation room I have set up, as the game's officiator."

"Show them what you can do." I said to them, "You all survived my training schedule, this should be easy."

Sharing a fist bump with all of them as they filed into the circle, I watched them vanish in what could only be described as a 'fuzzing' of light. One moment they were there, the next, their forms sort of fizzled away like smoke.

"Stand close please." Grayfia said, waiting until I took a half step closer to her before forming a magic circle of her own. With the usual 'elevator' effect, she and I descended into the floor, then ascended a moment later to another room. This one was simply a bare walled room. White tile floors, white painted walls, white ceiling, and a single white door. The only colour in the room was the brass door knob on the door. All in all, I'd have guessed the room was four metres to the sides, and two metres tall.

"This room makes me feel too colourful." I said.

"One moment." She closed her eyes, stretched out her hands, then swept them outwards. The white walls suddenly sprung to life. Magical screens appeared over all the walls, much like the view screens that were used when Apollo and Hestia Familia had the war game. "The white walls aid in visual clarity with the screens." She took a small glowing bead from her pocket and pushed it into her ear.

As Grayfia did her speech, I took a moment to look at all the monitors. Rias and her group had arrived inside the ORC room, not moving 'position' from where they had teleported, though they were now in a clear white skied replica of the entire academy.

"Greetings all. I Grayfia, servant of House Gremory, will be your referee for this game."

It made me smile to see Rias open up the envelope I'd given her, and smile a wickedly devlish smile. I got no sound from the monitors, but I could see her belting out orders to the others, even while she kept reading to herself.

"In the name of Master Sirzechs Lucifer, I shall closely observe this fight."

Rias finished reading the note I'd given her, and promptly burned it to nothing with her magic.

"For the battlefield, we have prepared a replica of Rias-sama's school, Kuou Acedemy."

Rias handed out more of those glowing beads, and each of her peerage put one in their ear.

"In regards to each team's base. The teleportation destination of each team is its base. Rias-sama's base is the ORC club room of the old school building, while Riser-sama's base is the student council's room in the new school building." She glanced at me, raising an eyebrow as I scanned the various screens, "Pawns aiming for promotion, please proceed to the perimeter of the enemy base."

Riser's team, for the most part, was doing simple warm up stretches. There was no sign of tension on their faces as they waited for the signal to start. In stark contrast, Rias's team was setting up a map of the school on the cork board in the ORC room, and already talking strategy.

"The game is about to begin. The match ends at daybreak in the human realm." Considering it was around noon, this was plenty of time. "Now then please begin."

Rias's team spent the next three minutes or so pointing at the map, nodding, then quickly leaving. Riser's team... Well, Riser himself seemed unmotivated, but he was talking to groups of them. His pieces formed up into teams, then filed out of the student council room.

"This is... really cool." I said, "Are you sure I should be in here?"

"You cannot speak to, or interact in any way, with either of the teams, unless I allow it." She said, holding one finger against the ear she'd put the little bead in. "Do I want to know what was printed on that paper you gave Rias-sama?"

"A couple of things. Mostly some reminders." I replied vaguely, not wanting to say anything that might have let on I knew where the game would have been ahead of time, "Oh, and a receipt for a small canister of liquid nitrogen I had delivered to my workshop at the ORC." She gave me a raised eyebrow, "Super cooling metals makes them easy to break down, and lets me run interesting magic experiments."

"You will have to tell me more at a later time. They are moving."

* * *

Rias's team wasted no time in setting up defences. On one screen, Akeno was hovering over the forested groves near the ORC building. Around her, she had several magic circles going. I didn't understand any of it, but a thick fog was starting to rise up around the building.

"Wise of Rias-sama. That looks to be an illusion barrier. Unless one understands what is going on, getting through that grove of trees will be impossible." Grayfia explained.

On another screen, I watched Issei and Koneko running towards the school gym. Big and central to the 'board' they were on, it would be a good place to occupy. Riser's team had four girls running in that direction as well. Mira, the chain saw twins and that rook in the blue Chinese dress, Xuelan I think her name was.

Kiba was waiting in the forest, while four more of Riser's group entered the thick fog Akeno had made. If memory served, it was three more pawns, and one I didn't know off hand. Even if Riser was more a 'quantity over quality' he was having a major piece guard his pawns as they tried for promotion. I could see however, that they were already walking in circles, as Kiba followed them into the mist.

"Oh how I wish I could learn some of these things..." I mumbled, "The lives I could save..."

"Is the situation so dire, where you call home?" She wasn't looking at me, but moving her head to look at the screens as events unfolded. Rias had actually left the ORC, and was moving, flying, low to the ground around the outer edge of the school grounds.

"There is a reason I'm so strong. This? This is what we do for weekend practise. Without the adventurers, the dungeon would probably flood the world with monsters... Again."

I watched as Issei and Koneko met up, and faced off against Riser's pieces. Without being able to hear them, I could only guess what they were talking about, but from the looks on the Riser players, it was probably 'we're better than you' crap. Surprising me, Issei didn't seem to reply to them. He looked down to Koneko, his lips moving once, his hand giving her bear ears a pat, before he actually ran towards the three pawns.

His sacred gear ready, he met the twins and Mira in the middle, while Koneko did an impressive forward jump that left the floorboards of the gym floor shattered behind her. The little bear warrior met the Riser Rook with an impact that seemed to shake the observing devices. "You get her." I said with a hint of pride.

"To your left." Grayfia said, my head looking that way automatically.

Kiba was walking towards the four confused girls who were stuck in the forest. He already had a sword in hand, a slightly curved version of the one he first faced me with, along with the one I'd made him at his hip. He seemed to say something, the other four girls looking at him with annoyance.

Then, with his signature move, something close to my own Shun-po, he was beside one of the pawns. His sword was already through her chest, and with one of those light fizzle effects, she vanished off his blade. The other three started to back up, but he was already moving again. Appearing behind a second one, she too got the exact same treatment. A new sword appeared in his hand before that one even started to vanish, and the edge of his blade made contact with the throat of the third pawn, making her vanish instantly instead of slowly like the other two. The last one, an elegant young woman in a flower patterned white kimono, had used the time the three pawns had bought her to turn and run, her wings appearing from her back.

That was until Kiba materialized a long, double edged dagger and hurled it towards her back.

"There is a system in place, to prevent deaths on the field. They are already in a treatment facility." Grayfia said when I looked back at her, then, taking her finger out of her ear, she announced, "Three of Riser-Sama's Pawns have been retired. One of Riser-Sama's Bishops has been retired."

Remembering the battle going on in the gym, I turned my head back to watch. Issei was doing really well, dodging, well... fleeing really, from the two chain saw wielding girls. His red gauntlet was smoking in a few places too. "Self confidence comes from trusting yourself." I said, watching him dodge a heavy swing from Mira's staff, before managing a counter of his own. Pushing the staff swinging pawn onto her rear, he turned just in time to dodge an arcing sweep of a chainsaw, before slapping the other twin firmly on the rear. What looked like a word of indignation later, Issei simply pushed the third pawn in the chest to get her to back off a little.

Then, he snapped the fingers of his right hand.

"Really?" I sighed, watching the three of them suddenly have all their clothes shred themselves off their bodies. Issei laughed, and oggled the three of them as they looked down at themselves in surprise, before covering up with their hands and kneeling on the floor to try and hide themselves from his lusty gaze.

Looking on the next monitor, I saw the one in the Chinese dress get in a single good strike against Koneko... Holding her fist out, still in contact with Koneko, she seemed to laugh at the shorter girl. That was until Koneko looked up at her, grabbed her fist...

Then mauled her like a bear. In a brutal display of heavy left-right strikes, Koneko demolished the taller woman, ending the fight by kicking a leg out from under her and punching her in the gut hard enough to crater the wooden floor of the gym like a comet impact.

Issei, still ogling, gave her a thumbs up, then said something, shaking off his his lust and running over to Koneko towards the gym supply room. The three pawns looked like they were yelling, but they were ignored as Koneko made short work of the locked supply room door. She and Issei exited a moment later quickly leaving out the side door, each of them carrying a small crate.

"Look right two screens, and up one." Grayfia said.

Doing so, I saw Akeno. Hovering near the gym, this time with her gauntleted hand held palm up towards the artificial sky, her wand pointed at the gym. Through that view, I watched Koneko and Issei leave at a run through the side door, before a lightning bolt hit the gym. No ordinary lightning bolt, this practically vaporized the building, crashing through the roof, and blowing all four walls apart from the inside like the hammer of Thor had descended.

"Three of Riser-Sama's pawns have been retired. One of Riser-Sama's rooks has been retired." Grayfia announced. Then covering her ear again, she said, "I had heard Akeno-san was a master of lightning from Rias-sama. But, that was quite unexpected."

"I've seen only one person equal that back home." I said, thinking of one of Loki Familia members, "Akeno is a little slower on the draw though."

I was just turning to look back at the screen, when I saw Koneko get blasted off her feet by... something. A smoking crater where she had been standing, and a dropped crate, was the only evidence of what had sent the little bear rolling like a rag doll into a hedge. Issei made to run after her, dropping his crate, but Akeno said something to him and he stopped. Looking up at her, he nodded, then turned to run.

The monitor next to that one was an over the shoulder view of Yubelluna. Quickly looking around the surrounding monitors, I spotted one with a better view. Akeno and Riser's Queen looked at each other, exchanging a few words. Riser's Queen got angry, and extended a hand towards Akeno.

"Though Yubelluna-san despises the moniker, she is sometimes referred to as 'Bomb Queen'." Grayfia said as Akeno strafed to the side. Behind her, the tennis court off in the distance simply vanished in an explosion of dirt and fence.

"Well earned though." I said, eyes wide.

Akeno dodged again, her wand sparking. Yubelluna strafed as well, dodging a descending lightning bolt with a neat aerial back flip that made her robes sway around prettily. Akeno let loose with a few more of those smaller lightning strikes. Down under the little magical dogfight, I saw one of the crates get hit by lightning and explode, spilling out its contents.

Shot put. Olympic grade cannon balls. The neatly packed, 7KG steel spheres rolled around randomly, unnoticed by Yubelluna, though by the smile on Akeno's face, even though she was sweating with effort, told me she hadn't missed on purpose. As the two fought, spell and magical barrier clashing in a fantastic display, I saw from the corner of my eye one of the other monitors showing motion. Issei was sneaking between two buildings, close to the new school building. Just as I was about to turn away to look back to the cat fight in the sky, I noticed a shadow sneaking up on the boy.

To my relief, and Issei's, since the shadow reached out and grabbed him from behind, it was Kiba. Looking no worse for wear, the Knight and Issei shared a few words, then looked around the corner of the building. More words, and the conversation looked like it was getting heated.

"Idiots..." I mumbled, "You're going to get caught..."

I shook my head and managed to see, just as it happened, a close up of Yubelluna's face as one of those 7KG steel balls impacted with the lower left side of her pretty jaw. It was like a slow motion video as her jaw shattered, her teeth spraying everywhere, then her body vanishing in a mist. Looking back at the 'wide' view of that area, I spotted Koneko, still in a 'just thrown a ball' posture. Her bear suit still smoking in places, the corner of her mouth leaking a little blood, she gave Akeno a tired looking thumb's up.

"Riser-sama's Queen has been retired." Grayfia said, with, though I might have been imagining it, a hint of satisfaction.

Back to Issei and Kiba, I now saw them standing in the open, as they faced off against the one with the mask over half her face, a woman who was dressed in... well... it looked like 'heavy bikini armour'. A literal 'breast plate', skirt, tassets (hip plates), no pants, heavy boots, and fully armoured arms and shoulders. The third one, was a short, blond girl in a nice white dress much like Asia would wear, and two... "Are those Phoenix feathers?" I asked Greyfia, pointed at the segmented feathery looking 'tails' on the girl. Red and blue, they made me think of various pictures I'd seen of the legendary bird in fantasy books.

"That is Riser-Sama's sister, Ravel-san." She replied, "And indeed they are."

Filing that away for later, I watched Kiba and the other knight start clashing. His opponent had a proper sword at least, though it seemed to be flaming. Made sense, considering, but Kiba seemed to know how to handle her technique easily enough.

Looking back to Issei, Ravel had moved to the background, while the masked woman and Issei faced off. Having been fighting people overwhelming stronger than him for most of the week, he wasn't instantly crushed by the rook's strength. Instead, he dodged, weaved, and did his best to simply delay the fight.

Kiba and the other knight, unlike Issei and the rook, were like blurs of motion. A clash, a blur, another clash, another blur. This went on for a few exchanges, before Kiba's sword was simply shattered by the flaming blade of the other knight. Falling back while the knight boasted, he simply summoned another blade, this one misting in the air, and jagged like a shard of ice. "So you did figure it out..." I mumbled, watching him renew his offensive.

"I've never seen such... an unconventional form of attack." Grayfia said, my attention turning back to Issei, just as he snapped his fingers. Once again, his opponent's clothes disintegrated, her cut off shirt, shorts, panties, and even her mask exploding into shreds of fabric.

"Huh... Mask was just for show." The rook backed up, trying to cover her impressive bust and failing, with one arm, both her eyes wide with surprise.

This time, instead of ogling, Issei drew his hand back, a ball of magic forming in his unarmoured palm. A moment later, he extended his hand, and the enemy rook vanished in a blaze of black and red energy, the energy of the blast creating a trench in the ground between the two.

As his gauntlet vanished, what looked like the rest of Riser's pieces arrived. The two cat girls and Siris with a new titanic sword, tried to get the jump on Issei, but he managed to evade. Falling back to Kiba, who had just managed to push the other knight away, the two of them panted while their five opponents looked at them.

Issei and Kiba shared a look, and with a focused expression, Issei called out his gauntlet again. "Huh... He's ahead of schedule." I commented, "That was about a minute faster than last time."

One of the cat girls pointed upwards, drawing both Issei and Kiba's attention. And while it took me a moment, I found the right monitor before Grayfia needed to direct me. On the roof of the new school building stood Riser, Rias and Asia. The two kings were flinging magic at each other, with Rias looking pressured, and Riser looking... bored.

Back on the ground, Issei had engaged the two cat girls. But, the twins worked in perfect unison, dodging in opposite directions, attacking from different angles, and always seeming to be where Issei was unable to block. He was taking the attacks well, but then the two of them smashed a kick into both of his knees at the same time. Kiba managed to duck away from the armoured knight just long enough to get to Issei as he fell to his knees.

Then... His gauntlet did something I hadn't seen before. First, it changed shape, becoming longer, growing spikes that brought it past his elbow. The clawed fingers became more pronounced, vicious looking, and the gem started to glow. Then he and Kiba knelt down, touching the ground at the same time. I'd seen Kiba create swords out of the ground before. But this time, instead of a single blade, it was like a small forest of swords. Bursting out of the ground like a dozen fantasy pit traps turning themselves inside out at once, the two cat girls and both knights were impaled in a dozen places each, lifted off the ground by the bladed hedge maze. Ravel managed to take to the air before the danger reached her, and ducked into the school building through the front doors.

"Two of Riser-Sama's pawns have been retired. Two of Riser-Sama's knights have been retired." Grayfia announced dispassionately. Then, covering her ear again, "It will mean nothing if they cannot beat Riser-sama."

Joining the fight on the rooftop, Akeno was now trying to blast Riser with lightning. He was easily dodging, or deflecting the attacks, even as he faced off against Rias. That's not to say he wasn't getting hit, but his arms, legs, even at one point half of his head, simply regrew, his expressing still looking bored... or disappointed? Hovering, his devil wings looking more like flaming bird wings instead of black bat wings, he ran a hand through his hair, looking at Rias who had landed on the rooftop again.

I looked at the monitor where Kiba and Issei were, only to find Issei gone, and Kiba readying the sword I'd made for him. "Now we see if it works..."

Grayfia looked at me, but didn't comment. I watched Kiba, as he waited for the aerial combat to pass overhead. The sword in his hand grew the black ice blade, the cold making the air swirl with mist.

Then, Riser finally lost his composure as a 7KG steel ball caught him squarely in the groin. It took me a moment to find her, but she hadn't actually moved from where she had been, by the now smoking heap of the gym building. Well, no, she was actually standing on top of what was left, a half dozen shot put in a crate by her feet. Already she was picking up another one.

Riser, bored expression gone, looked off into the distance at her, then down suddenly just in time to take Kiba's sword through the chest. I smiled as ice instantly started to crawl over Riser's chest and back.

"Rias-sama's pawn, promotion to queen."

Only to see him grab Kiba's face, his palm suddenly jetting flame, throwing Rias's knight to the ground, where Kiba, and most of the front path of the school, vanished in a sea of flames. The attack had hurt Riser, but, it had only really made him angry. More and more flame poured from his hand, devouring a nearby row of clubhouses, and spilling against the walls of the first floor of the school building itself. With contempt, he pulled the sword from his chest and tossed it aside.

"Rias-sama's knight has been retired." A pause, "One of Riser-sama's bishops has been retired."

Looking around quickly, I saw a few of the interior view points of the first floor. Concrete walls melted like wax, wooden structure blackened all the way through. "Quite the temper." I mumbled. Looking back to Riser himself, he was looking smugly towards Rias, Asia who was now healing a wound Rias had taken on the arm, and now Issei, as he appeared from the stair well door, out of breath with one of his pant legs burnt off.

Then Riser caught another shot put, this time in the back of the skull. Hitting with enough force to actually pass right through, everything just above the jaw vanished in a spray of blood and fire. Even as his head reformed, he simply extended a hand behind him, and let out another stream of fire. It formed into a comet like shape as it travelled, and I looked back to to where Koneko was on the monitors, onto to see her running from the incoming disaster. Not fast enough unfortunately, as the comet hit the remains of the gym, and it, along with a rolling wave of liquid flame, ran Koneko over.

"Rias-sama's rook has been retired."

Looking back quickly, Riser was now dodging halfheartedly as Akeno tried to hit him with her lightning blasts again. Asia was healing Issei, who was looking frustrated as his friends were taken out. Riser himself was becoming more animated, as he chased Akeno around, letting out more blasts of fire, his mouth grinning wide.

"Almost..." I said, watching from a bird's eye view, "Just need one good chance."

"Oh?" Grayfia asked, breaking her professional cool for a moment.

I was about to comment, when I saw Akeno take a hit to the shoulder. Half her chest and her entire arm were engulfed in flames as she managed, just barely, to slam into the school rooftop. Riser was laughing, even as Asia went to heal her. With a few words, he pointed at Rias, his other hand drawn back as if to throw something.

To my surprise, I saw Asia step away from Akeno, even as Riser pushed his hand forward, another comet of fire spilling forth from his hand. Issei put a hand on her shoulder, but she actually shrugged it off, and held out her hands towards the incoming ball of fire.

My eyes went wide as I realized what she was about to do, even as all the surrounding monitors were flooded with nothing but flames. For almost ten seconds, I tried to find a view that wasn't just... red and black.

Finally I saw one, just a little behind Riser. He looked a little winded, but was laughing insanely. However...

"Rias-sama's bishop has been retired."

As the flames died down a little, the ENTIRE front of the school building fell away. As if some great godly sword had simply cut away the entire face of the building. Rias and Issei were on the roof. Rias looked as angry as I'd ever seen her, while Issei scrubbed tears from his eyes, even as his red gauntlet grew over his hand again. Akeno however was no longer on the rooftop.

I wondered if Riser was even paying attention to Grayfia's announcements, because I could see he wasn't even looking for Akeno. I mean, she was looking half dead, but she wasn't out yet. That point was proven, when Akeno flew into Riser's back, mid speech, the claws of her gauntlet crushing a silvery canister just as she impacted.

"Rias-sama's queen has been retired." Even as Akeno fizzled out of the game field, Riser's wings and back were covered in a splash of liquid. The effect was instant, and as he crash landed on what was left of the school roof, his now frozen wings shattered like glass.

"Huh... That worked far better than it should have." I mumbled. I was surprised it worked at all, once I had seen just how much fire Riser could produce, but...

Looking through another view screen, I saw Issei charge at Riser. Even though the Phoenix King was just getting to his feet, he was still collected enough to tip sideways and knee Issei in the gut. Recovering his feet properly, he punched the boy in the face, kicked him again, then picked him up with one hand. Rias blased him from behind, blowing away part of Riser's head, but he simply turned to face her, looking bored again as his face grew back.

He didn't seem to notice Issei's gauntlet flash once.

Issei kicked at Riser, only to have the king turn back to him and punch his kneecap. With a burst of flame, Issei's leg from the knee down became a blackened mess. Rias again hit him, this time blowing Riser's arm off at the shoulder. Issei fell to the ground, and again, his gauntlet flashed while Riser looked back to Rias. Even though every motion looked like agony, Issei grabbed Riser's leg with his armoured hand.

Once again, Riser turned back to him, kicking him in the shoulder, once, twice, three times. Looking more annoyed than anything, he was about to turn back to Rias, when an icicle the size of someone's arm drove itself through Riser's back, spinning him around to face Rias.

"Words? Can you get sound?" I glanced back to Grayfia, who raised an eyebrow, but tapped her ear twice.

"I told you not to look away from me, Riser." Rias said. In her hand, she held the handgun. Looking a little big for her hands, it was like a slightly smaller version of Hellboy's monster revolver. Black with copper trim, the cylinder only held three 'batteries'. Each one would only hold a certain amount, but they would recharge over time so long as they weren't in the 'firing' slot of the gun. "And to stop picking on my precious pawn."

Riser looked down at the giant icicle, and laughed, "Your 'precious pawn' is a waste of the gifts he was born with! URK!"

Rias shot him again, the revolver clicking the last cartridge into place. This time the spear of ice took him in the gut, making him fold up a little into the sudden impalement.

"You sacrificed your entire strategy for this? A toy? A pathetic pawn? A queen who needed to rely on crude chemicals to actually harm me?"

Behind him, Issei was on his knees, one hand holding what looked like a blocky set of brass knuckles. Fitting it to his fleshy right hand, he was quiet enough that what ever Grayfia was using to transmit sound wasn't picking it up. I did however hear a very faint 'boost'. He nodded, an obvious signal, at Rias.

"That pawn is far more of a man than you will EVER be, Riser." She replied.

And she shot him again. The third icicle hit Riser in the other shoulder, spinning him half around again. He looked like it was just an annoyance, until his face became one of surprise, as Issei pushed off the ground with his one good leg.

"DRAGON BOOSTER! SECOND FORM! GIFT!"

* **TRANSFER!** *Shouted the gauntlet as Issei grabbed his upper arm with it, and punched Riser with the pointed end of the black metal brass knuckles.

* * *

Flashback

"Then here's what I've come up with." I said, holding out the blocky set of ko-steel knuckles. "Inside, is a conversion cube, and a bit of magical glass you made up on the mountain side." He held it, then fit his fingers through the holes of the weapon. "If you do that magic blast, like you did earlier, it should resonate with that bit of glass, and overload the cube. It's risky, and you'll probably get caught in the blast, but..."

He stopped me with a raised hand, "Everything." He repeated. "I will risk, everything."

Return

* * *

And he did. With a cracking shimmering noise, Riser, was now encased in a giant iceburg. Working FAR past what I expected it to, the entire school building, from where Riser was standing, to the ground, and almost to the far end of the roof, was now encased in ice. Rias was able to jump away, her wings forming a half second before she ran out of rooftop to back up on. Issei however...

He too was encased in ice from the elbow down, his eyes rolled upwards into his head. A moment later, he fell backwards, except that his right arm, just above the elbow, had actually snapped off inside the ice.

Behind me, I heard Grayfia very quietly counting to ten, then, Riser's body, along with Issei's fizzled out of the playing field.

"Rias-sama's pawn has been retired. Riser Pheonix has fallen. Checkmate."

* * *

 **NOOOOOOTES!**

So there. :) Running a little long, so I'll stop it here. Look forward to... *sigh* more politics, next episode.

Oh, and if you can find it, cause it's a REALLY old anime, go watch 'Law of Ueki'.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Hm. I expected you to show a little more... emotion." Grayfia said, waving her hand once, then again, all the monitors in the room contracting to little points of light before vanishing. "With this victory, Riser-sama's marriage to Rias-sama will be annulled. This of course means your contract with Rias-sama can continue unhindered."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm pleased they've won. But do you honestly think Riser will simply turn his back on this?" I stood next to her. I had more questions too... In that one match I'd seen so many things I hadn't before, and I wanted to know how it worked.

"He has little choice. It would sully his family's honour if he went against the judgment of a fair rating game." She held out her hand to me, "If you would like to visit the medical centre?"

"I'm actually wondering where we are, in relation to the school itself?" I took her hand, and a red magic circle formed at our feet. I made sure to keep my tails inside the circle. "It doesn't quite feel like a barrier space... The magic in the air is too alive."

"It is simply one of the many holdings held by the Gremory house." She explained as we descended into the floor. "You can sense magical currents?"

"I have to really concentrate to feel the subtle stuff. Or touch it. But the change between 'reality' and 'barrier space' is not subtle at all." As we rose up out of the floor, I could smell disinfectant in the air, "Hospital?"

"A privately run building, owned by the Phoenix family. The devil realm, for the most part, is at peace, thus the material burdens of a Rating Game are shared without question." She smiled ever so slightly, "It will be a busy day, all things considered."

The room we arrived in was an empty one. White washed walls, simple wood floorboards, white tiles, florescent lights and a hospital sized double door. "Rias was the only one who left the field under her own power... True." I did a quick double check of the room, "Magical emergency entrance?"

"Helicopters are inefficient." She said, "This way please."

I followed behind her and to the left, gathering up my tails with one arm, just so they didn't go exploring in an otherwise sterile environment. Past the wide double door was simply more hallway. I could hear the bustle of people going from room to room, men and women quietly asking for things, or giving commands. More than once I had to move from my spot behind Grayfia to her right, or back to her left, to avoid someone moving from one room to another. They were all dressed as one would expect a doctor or nurse to dress, save for the occasional exotic hair colour, small horns on the forehead, or pointed ears.

"Who would you like to visit first?" My guide asked, snapping me out of 'tourist' mode.

"Well, should we find the victor, and bring her with us?"

* * *

The victor was... unhappy to see me. A nurse with dark red skin and little black horns under her light blue uniform cap was just leaving the room, leaving behind Rias, who was lightly touching a finger to one of many bandages over her arms and legs. The first thing she did when she saw Grayfia and I, was stand, take two steps, and slap me.

I knew the look in her eyes from various past experiences, and turned my head just a little. Mostly so she didn't break her palm.

"Ow." I said flatly.

"What were you thinking!? Giving Issei something like that!?" She yelled at me.

Ignoring Rias for a moment, "Kindly shut the door, Grayfia-san? We are in a hospital." As asked, she did, "He knew the risks." I said to Rias as she fumed at me, "I told you I would think up a way for each of you to take him down. You got a second gauntlet, Akeno got one as well, along with her wand, Kiba got a sword, Koneko would have been too slow to fight him, so I taught her to be an artillery piece." She looked like she wanted to slap me again, so I looked her dead in the eyes, my own eyes widening, letting my inner predator show, "To Issei, I gave what amounted to a magical claymore mine."

She backed up a half step, and I let myself relax a little.

"He knew the risks. I even warned him twice. So, I let him have it." I frowned, "Now, are you going to complain about how you won? Or go talk to your peerage, and congratulate them for winning, and saving you from becoming another of Riser's toys?"

"Kodori-sama is correct. You are the first to defeat Riser-sama in true combat." Grayfia said, "Even with the help of her craft, all of you showed true prowess on the field. Sizechs-sama would be proud of you."

Rias sighed, collecting herself, then asked, "Who's awake?"

"I will ask." Grayfia replied with a short bow.

* * *

"Ow." Koneko said as Rias gave her a huge hug.

The bear suit was hanging up on a coat hanger, and was more or less intact. It smelled a little like smoke, but had no holes in it, and a casual brush of my fingers didn't dislodge any charred fur or anything. Koneko herself was mummified in bandages. I suppose getting run over by a flaming ball of broken building would do that to a person.

"I'm so proud of you." Rias said, letting her go and standing properly at Koneko's bedside again, "Are you okay?"

"Bruises. Lots of bruises. And hungry." The white haired girl replied, "And need a bath."

"The doctor says you'll be free to leave soon. He was very surprised you were awake so quickly."

"Ear thermometer was cold." Koneko looked over at me, "Still don't like it. But it protected me."

"It's dry clean only." I replied, "If I make you another one, I'll try and make it more stylish."

"K."

"And I'll make some cookies for you when you recover."

"Yay."

Rias gave Koneko a pat on the head, then gave her a gentle push to get her to lay down again, "We'll be back soon, just rest a little longer. And we'll find something for you to eat."

"Yes please."

* * *

Kiba was in even worse shape than Koneko, bandaged up to the point where only bits of his blond hair were sticking out. The faint smell in the room reminded me of the many times I myself had been a burn victim. However, Kiba's bandages were clean, if smelling a little like medicine.

"President. I'd greet you properly, but..." It was kind of comical that he could be so polite when he looked like a talking mummy. "I'm sorry, Kodori-san, I dropped your sword."

"I'm sorry it wasn't more effective." I replied.

"You still did well, my knight." Rias said, finding a tuft of blond hair and patting it, "The doctor says you'll be back on your feet in a day. You were burned, but there were no problems during your treatment."

"Good to hear President." He said. I could tell he was trying to smile that annoying plastic smile under his dressing, "My skin feels like I've scrubbed a little too hard in the bath, and I am a little tired. But I am eager to be on my feet again."

A nurse came in, handed a wrapped bundle to Grayfia, then left again. "It would seem they recovered your blade, Kiba-san."

"May I?" I asked. Grayfia handed it to me wordlessly, and I unwrapped the bundle.

Aside from a few scorch marks that a casual rub with a cloth wouldn't remove, it looked fine. I gave it a few taps, frowning, then simply gave the hilt a twist, pulling out the elemental cube and all the 'magical' guts of the blade. "I'll make you a better one." I told Kiba, "I mean... If you need it? I saw what you did, making an ice blade on your own."

"It was not equal to your work." Kiba replied modestly, covering his mouth with a mummified hand as he yawned, "But I would be happy to test any further weapons you make, even if I," And here he took more honest tone, "can one day make one better."

I nodded, "I'd be happy to be your rival then."

"Get some rest, my Knight." Rias said, "I'll be sure to bring you home as soon as you are released."

* * *

"How is she?" Rias asked a nurse as she left one of the rooms. This one had 'Bishop, Gremory' on a little panel by the door.

"Exhausted. She's been treated for burns, like almost everyone else..." This nurse had faintly blue skin, with a long sinuous tail that had a little spade on the end. "ahem, but, she is suffering from what we like to call, 'a self inflicted depleted mana coma'. She's in no danger, but will need at least a full day's rest before we even consider letting her out."

"Huh. Mind down." I mumbled. It made sense. If I understood what I saw, it wasn't Riser, but Asia, who cut the entire front of the school building away. I certainly didn't design her shield glove to do that... did I?

"Oh, I like that term." The nurse looked at me, then back to Rias, "If you want to visit, you may, but only if you're quiet."

I looked to Rias, "I'd like to."

Without replying, Rias nodded to the nurse, who opened the door. Asia was laying in a comfortable looking bed, her hands and head the only things exposed. Her hands were mummified by bandages, but otherwise she looked to be sleeping peacefully. Without speaking, we all gathered around her bed, soaking in the calm atmosphere Asia seemed to just... radiate.

I took a moment to find my golden tail and run a hand through it. As it got to the end, a little golden fox hopped down to the floor. Looking up at me, it grew from 'handful' to 'armful' size, and hopped up onto the bed. Without a sound, its fluffy, half ghostly form found a spot to curl up against Asia's side, gently digging its nose under Asia's hand and wiggling its head under her bandaged fingers.

The other two looked at me in a bizarre mirror image of the other, and I shrugged, "What? I don't carry stuffed animals around."

* * *

"Ara... I'm sorry I'm not very presentable." Akeno said, tugging her blanket up to her chin. She was smiling, though I could tell she was in a little pain.

"Aside from burn treatment, as usual when the Phoenix Family has a game..." The doctor, a short grumpy looking man with dark green skin, bald head and narrow nose, said, "She also had severe frostbite. That's a little harder to deal with, but we see no problems with her recovery."

I found myself breathing a little sigh of relief, perfectly timed with Rias.

"Oh? Both worried about me?"

"Of course!" Rias said, sitting on the bed, putting a hand on Akeno's head, "I'm sorry you had to go through such lengths for me..."

"Now now, none of that." Akeno chided, waving a finger at Rias, "Oh dear... That feels a little odd."

"And it will for a day or two yet." The doctor said, "You were frozen to the bone. You're lucky we didn't need to regrow your hand." The doctor looked up at me, blinked, shook his head, "Now... Your pawn..."

Rias looked at the doctor sharply, "Is something wrong?!" Voice full of concern she stood up quickly.

"Well... I've never seen anything like it. And I've been a doctor for several hundred years now." He replied, walking from the room.

The rest of us falling in behind him, though I made sure to give Akeno a wave before I left, we walked to the next room.

Issei was laying on a bed, the blankets just over his hips. Aside from a few long strips of bandages over his chest, he seemed to be naked. His left arm was free of injury, but his right arm...

I remember clearly seeing his right arm break off in the ice he had made. But now, it looked like his sacred gear. From the elbow down, his right arm had been replaced by a mirror image of his usual left handed gauntlet, complete with the big gem on the back of his hand. The gem itself was dark now, but the boy's chest rose and fell with the steady rhythm of sleep.

"When we brought him in, his right arm, just above the elbow joint was gone. The stump was so cold he wasn't even bleeding. But, as soon as it thawed enough for us to start the regrowth treatment, that just... appeared in its place." He tapped the gauntlet with his pen.

Rias was shocked, and honestly, I was too. Grayfia shook her head, "Could this be part of the Red Dragon Emperor manifesting?" The Queen guessed.

"I... I don't know." Rias said, kneeling by Issei's bed, "Information on his sacred gear is sparse, and what little I have found needs translation, or total reinterpretation." She gave me an accusing look from over her shoulder, but then looked back to Issei, "I'll stay here with him for a while."

"No problem." The doctor said, "Hardly a mark on him anywhere else, so aside from exhaustion, he's fit to leave as soon as he can walk." He looked up at me again, "Can I borrow your..."

"Retainer." Rias said, "Yes."

"If there is no immediate need of me, I must report back to Sizechs-sama." Grayfia said. "You are still under the aegis of the Rating Game, and will be safe here."

"Tell my big brother I'll be visiting soon." Rias replied, holding Issei's left hand, not looking away from the boy.

"I suspect he will summon you soon, if you take too long." She bowed, "I take my leave." And with a personal sized magic circle, she sunk into the floor and vanished.

"Come with me please." The doctor said curtly, leaving the room.

Falling into step behind him, I followed him out and down the hall.

* * *

I walked behind the doctor for about thirty seconds before I got curious enough to ask, "I'm wondering, do devil's take the Hippocratic Oath as well?"

He stopped in his tracks, making me wonder if I'd offended him, but he looked back at me with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, "Any who work with normal people, yes." He continued walking.

"So, what's this about?"

"I can't tell you yet. You have to see it before I can talk about it."

"Doctor patient confidentiality?"

"A devil must keep a promise."

We walked past a dozen more rooms, most of them empty, then turned a corner. More nurses, a couple of stretchers, this hall, much like the one where Rias's team was, had lots of activity. Walking past one room, I saw Mira's distinct blue hair from behind, as the girl herself was putting on a new shirt. Finally, we got to the end of the hall, with one of those extra wide double doors, it had a red light over it 'Operation in Progress'.

Without hesitation, the doctor pushed open the door and walked through. Not having been told to stop, I simply followed. Inside was a typical operating theatre with all the fancy machines and monitors. Except... all that equipment had been pushed to the side.

Why?

In the middle of the floor, was a big block of ice. I recognized it instantly as the 'tip of the iceberg' that Issei had made with his last attack. His arm wasn't still stuck in the side, but Riser was still stuck in the middle. There were a few people around the room, some with magic circles hovering in front of them, others with clipboards. Yubelluna was here as well, the lower half of her face bandaged tightly, the outfit she wore for the game replaced by a woolly housecoat. I didn't blame her, the room was starting to turn into a freezer.

I also noticed something else... The flaws and cracks within the ice itself, once you looked past the initial layer... It almost looked like Riser was being held by a giant clawed hand made of ice.

Riser's queen noticed me and turned her gaze away from her King. She didn't say anything, though that might have been the bandages.

"Let me guess." I said, giving Yubelluna a nod, "You can't get him out of it?"

"May I share?" The doctor asked Yubelluna, who nodded quickly, "Yes, that's exactly it. They told me you were responsible for some of the Gremory team's equipment, so they suggested I find you."

I nodded, "Yes. So I'm guessing you want my help getting him out of there?"

"I would rather not have to bring his parents here to simply melt him out. We've tried to do it ourselves, but the ice simply restores itself, so, we aren't sure that will work even if we tried." The doctor said. "We could bring in a specialist, but magical help is even more expensive than devil medicine."

"Fair enough. Doctors back home were much the same, unless they owed you favours, or you were in really good with their bosses." I had actually tried to give money to the doctor who helped Haruhime and I deliver, but he simply smiled, shook his head, and told me to call him if I needed anything else.

"So, do you know how to get him out? Or did you simply create a weapon without thinking ahead that far?" The doctor accused.

"I'll need the air clear of magic." I said, looking at Yubelluna, "And maybe find another one of those robes for him."

"You heard her." The doctor said, the half dozen other workers dropping their magical circles, "Clear the air, but take notes."

I was by no means a magical expert. I knew, for the most part, how my own magic worked, and how the devices I made ticked, but this... This was not what I thought might happen. But, I figured I could at least try. Rias didn't need the Phoenix family waving fingers at her for potentially killing one of their family, even if he was a jerk.

I walked around the ice until I was in line with the 'wrist' of the sculpted claw shape. While Issei's arm was gone, the hole wasn't. It looked almost like an icy version of me, when I manifested a clawed hand. Covering my arm with that same manifestation, though much closer to the skin, I put my own hand and arm into the ice. I could feel the pressure of the freezing cold, almost like it wanted to trap my arm, but as my fingers reached the black ko-steel casing of the device, I could feel the cause of the problem.

"Wow... Issei must really hate this guy..." I said, "Have that robe handy?" I called over the iceberg.

"Mph-es."

Riser's own magic, and the little bit of 'dragon glass' Issei's magic blast had made, were very gently resonating. In effect, Riser himself was keeping the ice from melting. The irony made me smile. His efforts to warm up, were instead sustaining the cold.

" _Are you sure?_ " A voice chuckled in my head, " _Does it not satisfy you to see him like this?_ "

In my mind's eye, I felt a pressure. It was almost like a ghostly version of a headache, except it was next to the visualization of my magic, near the cage I kept it. Closing my eyes, I 'stepped' into the room of my inner self. Indistinct, even with the gold flecked purple fire of my magic, there was 'something' along the walls. " _You're just an image, aren't you?_ "

" _I am. Left here by my current host, inside the tiny shard inside the device you hold in your hand._ " Another chuckle, " _A literal shadow, of the shadow, of my former glory._ "

Withdrawing from my inner self and opening my eyes again, I mumbled, "Going to have to have a chat with that boy..." I wiggled my fingers into the device, and pushed away Riser's faint magic with my own, taking over the enchantment, then cutting off the mana entirely. Being magically created ice, it didn't revert to water, but instead fizzled out into magical mist.

" _Keeping me around then? How curious._ " The voice faded out, and the pressure vanished.

The orderlies were standing by to catch Riser as his body came free of the ice, and once he was wrapped up in a fuzzy housecoat, looking a little blue, he was put on a stretcher and wheeled out of the room.

"I suspect he'll need a little warming up." I commented, more to Yubelluna than the doctor, though with the doctor being shorter than the both of us, he didn't notice the Queen blush.

"What did you do?" The doc asked, "The nurse who tried to pull that device out needed a new hand."

"That's a trade secret." I replied, "Is that all?"

He frowned at my evasiveness, but nodded. "I suppose I'll go about my duties then. Can you find your own way back?"

My golden tail swished just a little more than the others, "Shouldn't be a problem."

* * *

"Kodori-san? Kodori-san?" I felt someone gently shake my shoulder.

Through blurry eyes, I saw the golden hair of my wife, and her face smiling at me with gentle concern. But as I made to reach for her, my vision cleared, revealing Asia, giving me another tiny shake. "Oh, awake?"

"Yes." She said with a smile, taking my half outstretched hand and holding it with both of her bandaged ones. "Where are the others? Did we win? And... Why do I have a fox on my lap?" The fox in question was happily wagging its tail and resting its head on her chest.

"They are all in their own rooms, yes we did, and you looked like you could use a fox." I answered all three at once. "How are you feeling?"

"Still a little tired, but nothing hurts..." She mumbled something else too, slightly red faced.

I helped her get out of bed, making sure she was steady on her feet, and walked her to the bathroom.

"Well, now that you are on your feet, let's go collect the others." I said as a couple of my tails swished around her back and shoulders to make sure she kept her balance, "Aside from you, Issei is the only one who wasn't awake when the game finished."

Her voice changed to nearly panicked concern, "Is he hurt? Is he okay? Ohh... dizzy..."

My tails tightened their grip just a little to keep her from stumbling, "Well, he's got everything still attached." I tried a topic change, "What happened? You used the gauntlet, but..."

"Well... You said it would be as strong as I was... I wanted to protect everyone."

I gave her a pat on the head, "And you did. Ah, Koneko's room."

* * *

It didn't take long to gather up the peerage, though they all needed different amounts of effort to get them out of bed. Koneko wanted to keep sleeping, so I carried her, Kiba wanted to at least be allowed to take the bandages off his head, and maybe get some pants, and Akeno practically insisted I help her dress. Finally however, we got to Issei's room, where the boy himself was sitting up in bed, Rias's arms around him in a hug.

"No fair!" Asia complained, brushing my tails off her and joining Rias in the hug.

Walking the rest of the way into the room, and getting a glare from a passing nurse, I tugged everyone else into the room and shut the door. "Ara? Your gauntlet is on the other hand now?" Akeno observed.

"Well... kinda? I only sort of remember, but..." Issei frowned, looking conflicted on who to hug more, and how to hug them without hurting them, since his right arm was still armoured. "Did we win?" He asked hesitantly.

I was puzzled why he'd ask, since Rias was right there, but then I saw she was sleeping.

"Yeah." I replied, "I suspect Rias will want to say more, but, like the rest of you, she worked pretty hard too."

"Do you think the hospital staff would mind if we had a very quiet party in here?" Akeno asked with a yawn, "Or just all... stuck together for a nap?"

"I'm sure they'll find us eventually." I shrugged, Koneko snoring quietly in my arms.

* * *

I was first to return to the school, after getting a glare from the head doctor for moving all his patients. Unsure of what to do, now that the current crisis was finished, and my workshop still being up the mountain, I settled on baking cookies and doing a few other domestic things.

* * *

Who ever my housekeeper was, they did a good job. That being said, I had little to do aside from watch my alchemy kit bubble, and order yet another pile of random seeming chemicals. I wondered if the Gremory family was keeping note of what I ordered, and some egghead was trying to figure out what I was making. Back in Orario, my skills were classified in two ways, 'adequate' and 'innovative'. Nazza, my favourite Chienthrope (dog demi-human) and I were rather free with our information exchange, but most of the rest of Orario wasn't.

While lamenting the fact I'd have to figure out some kind of way to keep my inventions and innovations from finding their way to undesirable hands, I got a text.

Teacher: Are you receiving this?

Teacher: I cannot get through to the others.

Fox: Yes, I'm back. Others are recovering, might have no reception, or no phones on hand.

Fox: Or melted phones.

Teacher: Yours, and the others, will never lose reception. A perk of a magical network.

Fox: Good to know.

I felt a little bad, not telling her how things went. Even more so for not remembering Sona and her team might want to know. But, I was in that kind of mood. So I waited.

And waited.

And... there was a knock on my door.

"Sona." I said, opening the door, "Come in. Tea?"

"Kodori-sensei." She gave me a quick respectful bow, "Yes, please."

She looked a little stressed out, her usually perfect hair was just a little frazzled, and there was the slightest hint of sleep deprivation around her eyes. While making tea, she looked for a place to sit, and I motioned to my bed.

"Sensei, you seem to have an interesting look on your face." She said.

"Well yes. I'm just waiting for you to ask, and give away the fact you were secretly worried about the outcome."

I very much enjoyed her blush, but she recovered quickly, "I will admit, I am curious."

"Well, worry not. Rias is now no longer betrothed to that flaming twit." I said with a smile, happily accepting the swat on the back of the head from my golden tail, "Milk?"

"Yes please." She smiled, "That is good to hear. I am curious how Riser-sama will take his only real loss."

"Well, when he thaws out, I'm sure he will let the world know." I offered her the teacup, "Nothing interesting go on while we were away? I really like your mountain retreat, by the way. It was just what was needed."

"Excellent." She replied, saluting with her tea cup as well, "And my newest pawn?"

"An invaluable asset on the trip."

"She is interested in continuing her work with you."

"So long as she keeps up with her studies."

"Of course."

"I will have to start from scratch on the equipment I promised."

"I was not worried. But thank you for your assurance." She sipped her tea, "I don't suppose I could trouble you to ask for a recording of the rating game?"

"I don't mind asking. Grayfia-san actually let me into the observation room to watch too."

"Quite the privilege." She set her teacup down, "You do know now, since you were the one supplying the equipment to Rias-san's team, you will become a 'topic of interest' in certain circles."

"I was hoping to be home before that." I nodded, "But, I did what I could to put it off."

"Oh?"

"I didn't walk through Riser's peerage and pull his head off when we first met?" I scratched an ear.

She looked at me, a little doubt on her face, but nodded, "True."

"Oh, I've finished my little encyclopedia." I went to the counter and picked up a notebook. "Full colour, in plain english. This is all the information I can recall about what else might have followed me through, and might come through those bits of dungeons if handled improperly."

"I will have copies made, and sent to both my house and Rias-san's."

"If I can track down the other dungeon bits, I might find a clue on getting home, so please."

She nodded, "Now, there is now another matter to discuss. How are you at baking things, other than cookies?"

* * *

Late that evening, I heard the unmistakable 'ting ting' of happy horse hooves. It only happened twice, so I suspected it was something that the horse could do. Looking up from my alchemy kit, I made sure nothing would burn if I left it going, and headed down to the workshop. Waiting outside was Cime and the Horse, the tall post worker giving his friend a pat on the nose.

"Did you get your invite?" I asked as I got closer, "I hope written permission was enough?"

"It was indeed. Congratulations." He said, the Horse ducking her head low to me as well, "This is as much your victory as theirs." I noticed he had what looked like one of my lightsabre tubes at his hip, "Oh, yes, I did a little work on the outside, but wasn't confident enough to tamper with the enchantments." He said when he saw me looking, unclipping it and handing it to me.

"This will be new business then." I said, "Old business first." He nodded, "Yes, they won, and yes, I'm probably going to have more than a few eyes on me... People tell me that was Riser's first real loss."

"Six wins, two forfeits, and one glorious loss. Never liked the Phoenix clan." He grinned, and I could see his eyes for just a moment under the brim of his hat, "But that is far far older business. Oh. This is for you." He went to a saddle bag, and pulled out a collection of boxes, "And this is from her."

"Snort."

Cime handed me another little paper bag, and I could feel the latent magic inside, "You know, I think I might have enough to make a mask again..." I bowed to them both after signing off on the parcels. "After seeing what Riser was capable of, I suddenly want to work a little more on my own equipment."

"A wise idea. Though no, dragon hide is not something we carry." He chuckled, then paused, "No, I'm actually serious. Dragons are a protected race now-a-days."

"No... Once I design it, it will be solid plates." I shook my head, "That will also be new business. So?"

"Ah, I'd like to commission one of those handguns from you as well." He waved a hand at the lightsabre I was still holding, "And if you could make that single edged?"

"I did figure out how to do that, actually, so yes. And another revolver... Well, I'll add you to the list. Must fulfill a promise first." I held out my hand, "Your hand?"

"You're married."

"nicker."

I gave him my best raised eyebrow, and he offered his hand to me. Giving it a good handshake, then getting a good look at his thumb and fingers, I nodded, "No problem."

"Excellent. Just let me know when they will be ready, and your price."

I was surprised at the order he said that. As if he didn't care what it cost. "Well, if you wish to support my future research, I'm nearly out of electrum."

"Very well. Good luck with your... upcoming popularity." He made to get on the Horse.

"Before you go." I reached into a pocket, "For you." I offered the Horse a cookie, who accepted it with the usual delicate inhalation, "For you." I offered Cime a small cloth bag, "And Mittelt." Another little cloth bag.

"Snacks for the road." He grinned, "Thank you Friend Kodori."

I gave the Horse a gentle rub on the nose, and accepted her return nudge, "I look forward to your patronage, Friend Cime. You too."

"Be seeing you." And in near silence, the horse reared back on two legs, and jumped into the air, vanishing a moment later into the gloom of evening.

* * *

"Ko-san?" A pause, "Ko-san!" Haruhime was looking at me from down that long hallway, her image clear and sharp, "Are you okay?"

"A little better now. How are you? The children? Familia?" As my last act for the day, I had set up the Tarot, just wanting to hear her voice before bed.

"We..." A pause, and slowly, Hestia's shape started to appear next to her. Without looking away, I took Hestia's card from the leather sleeve it was in, and touched the two Tarot together.

The effect was instant, and they both became perfectly visible, "We are all doing well here... Mostly. Are you..." She hesitated, the two of them sharing a look.

"I'm fine. Is something going on over there?"

"Damn women..." Suddenly I could hear Welf's voice, "Sorry, I know how this works, but they'll never tell you." I couldn't make out his form, like he was half in shadow, and made of TV static. "Ow, no hitting."

"We don't want to worry her though..." Hestia said.

"I'm always worried." I said, "Welf, good to hear you..." The Tarot were slowly starting to heat up again, "Make it quick, I'll work on more cards soon."

"The dungeon's gone nuts, and the city is very slowly falling apart with most of the magic stone supply cut off. The adventurers are showing the strain now too with potions running out and constant fighting."

Right to the point. Just like Welf. "Need people? Call Rakia." I said after a half second.

"But..."

"They owe us." The cards were starting to get hot, "Out of time. Love you all, keep it together!"

The connection faded, and detail returned to the room around me. Not content with the few words I shared, I put the Tarot away, and knelt down again, holding my hands together and praying to my Goddess. I only stopped an hour later, when she started to give me her little Karate Chops of Justice.

* * *

Thursday May 6.

After a troubled sleep, I woke the next day and started getting things ready. Co-coordinating with Sona and her peerage, as well as getting a temporary portal made to a locked and secured Home-economics class room in the school, we got ready for Rias's return. Somewhere during the copious amounts of cooking, I was informed that my workshop had been moved back. Maki was pleased that she'd be allowed to help me in the shop some more, and that I'd offered to help her in her studies if she needed it.

* * *

Most of Rias's crew were quite pleased with the victory celebration. I mean, aside from Koneko, who was her usual self. Rias was still a little worried, but otherwise managed to smile the entire time. No one asked, since there was plenty of food, sweets, and good cheer to keep the topics light, but Issei still had his right hand in 'gauntlet' mode. It didn't seem to hinder him at all, he was able to hold a fork with the same dexterity as anyone else, but it was odd for sure.

* * *

Thankfully, I was not responsible for cleanup, and several hours later, everyone but Sona had left. The ORC had been returned to normal, with everyone back on the couches.

"Now that the game is done." I started, giving Koneko a headpat, then Asia, "As your trainer, I say you did quite well. Congratulations."

Most of them didn't look too thrilled at the statement.

"Really?" I sighed, standing up, "You won. You've freed Rias from her unwanted engagement, you beat a team that not only outnumbered you, but had to date, never been beaten."

"In the end though, we all fell." Kiba said, "Regardless of who won, we failed on the battlefield."

Surprising me, both Rias and I facepalmed at the same time. I motioned her to go ahead.

"You all performed your duty. Even if you fell, we won. All of us." She looked back to me.

"And at the end of the day? You came home. That's a win." Since I was standing, I worked on making tea, "As serious as this all is, the only danger you really faced was yourself, and losing. No one shied away from the fight, and at the end, your King was still in play."

"If you still feel bad about that." Rias picked up, "Then keep training." She smiled, "There is always room for improvement."

I brought tea over, while most of them did a collective sigh. "Now, to address the dragon in the room." They all looked at me, "I'm not in my coat." Then to Issei.

His right arm was still in 'gauntlet' form, though he was able to hold a delicate teacup without trouble. "Issei-kun? Do you have any idea?"

He paused, "I might? A couple of times now, I've had weird dreams. I think... I think my sacred gear has tried to talk to me a few times now." He looked down at his right hand, "When I used Kodori-sensei's weapon, I put everything into it." He looked at me, then looked away, "I'm sorry I didn't use it like you instructed."

"What did you even do?" I asked, sitting again, my tails swishing over to Koneko and Asia in the hopes of getting a pat.

"President... She told me since I started so weak, she put locks on my power. As you've been training me, she's been slowly taking them off me. The last one was 'gift'."

I was petting one of my own tails thoughtfully, "Rias?" I looked to her.

"As you know, his sacred gear is known. It's not 'unique' but rather 'inherited'." She sipped her tea, smiling slightly, "So, as I've uncovered information, and felt Issei-kun's body was ready for it, I've unlocked the bindings I've placed on him. 'Gift' as the name suggests, gives the power he's stored through 'boost', to some one, or something."

"I was surprised too." Kiba said, "When he gave my own sacred gear, Sword Birth, a power up."

"And he used it on that container of liquid nitrogen." Akeno said, rubbing the palm of her left hand.

"And instead of using your weapon with a 'dragon shot' I used 'gift'." Issei admitted, "It just seemed... more direct?"

"Good job for thinking on your feet then." I said, "But now?"

"Well... When I passed out... Ddraig," He held up his right hand, "The name of the dragon inside the sacred gear? I guess?"

"Yes. That is his name." Rias said.

"Well... He asked me if I wanted more power. Not without a price, but..." He clenched his fist, "I thought I failed. Even though I saw Riser get covered in ice, I thought... I had to get back up, just in case. To make sure." He shrugged, "This was his price. This arm is his now."

The room was silent for a moment, then, "That's going to be interesting to bring to school." I said.

"Akeno? Do you think you can come up with a solution by then?" Rias looked up over her shoulder at her Queen.

"I believe so, President." She smiled, "Asia? Do you want to help?"

"Can I? It seems..." Asia was unsure, but one of my tails gave her a pat on the back, "I'll try my best!"

"Sona-san?" Rias looked to Sona, who had been silent and simply sipping tea.

"I am just here to hand out your homework for the eight school days you missed." She smiled as most of Rias's peerage made 'urk' noises. "And offer my congratulations in a more... personal environment."

"Thank you, Sona-san." Rias smiled, "No doubt you are also doing a little scouting perhaps?"

"Thank you for the tea, and cookies." Sona replied without answering, "If you are unable to return to school for tomorrow, be sure to collect your homework from a classmate, Issei-kun."

She left after a quick swish of her hand through one of my visiting tails, and closed the door behind her.

"So now." I looked to Rias, "When are we visiting your brother?"

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Yup... So Issei didn't get to do his DRAMATIC RESCUE of Rias, but, still got his arm possessed. Now? He has TWO magic fap hands!

... Okay that was terrible.

Chapters will get a slight bit longer now. I ran into some unfortunate... fine print? Alternate interpretation? Of the rules work had me under. So I'm between jobs. (again)

More time to write, more time to catch up on games. Until I get a new job at least. Party on. :)


	31. Chapter 31

Notes?

So ends the Phoenix arch, but, not the story. From here, I know a lot less of the story than I really should, taking on a project of this size. But, I've been preparing for that.

So, let's see how this goes. And thank you for reading. :)

* * *

Chapter 31

"So now." I looked to Rias, "When are we visiting your brother?"

She reacted to my question like someone had just snapped her bra or something, but then, with a sigh, she replied, "Nee-san is usually fairly busy, and will likely be dealing with some of the paperwork from the Rating Game. A couple of days maybe, before Grayfia-san comes to remind me?"

"And the workshop?"

"Will be back in place by tomorrow morning." She smiled though it wasn't nearly as bright as usual, "Eager to get back to work?"

"My problem won't solve itself, and aside from a few things I've fulfilled the immediate needs of our contract."

"Most people smile when asking for a little vacation time." Akeno commented. I frowned at her, making her look down. "Sorry."

Rias was silent for a moment, then as I collected my tails and stood, she said, "Thank you for your help, Kodori-Sensei. We couldn't have won without you."

I stopped at the door, took a deep breath, then replied, "I just need a couple of days. And all of you need a little more rest."

"Will you at least take your own advice, Kodori-sensei?" Issei asked.

"No."

* * *

With the shop still missing, I was stuck with the alchemy bench. Not that it was a bad thing, I still had a heap of things to do for Riser's team, and after that, I needed to figure out a way to make healing and mana potions without magic stone.

Being who, or rather, what, I was, I had a possible alternative to them already. But who knew how long that would take to work... Not like I had much choice. If I wanted to refresh my tools, then I needed to find a way.

Then there was the stuff that hunter left behind. Still had to go through that. Maybe Maki would like to be there for that little adventure?

And I had to make more Tarot... I was starting to see a correlation between Tarot's used and communication time. I'd have to go through and make more notes.

Notes? Did I need anything in the notebook Grayfia borrowed?

I wonder what Rias's brother would think about what happened?

Urg that silly girl... Why would she even think that would help?

I hope I don't have another episode next full moon...

This needs another few minutes...

Do I need to order more supplies? Oh like iron...

My spiralling thoughts were interrupted by a tap at the door. Again, if I was capable of dropping something in surprise, I'd have done so. Carefully putting down my milk bottle, I went to the door. "Akeno?"

"Hello Sensei." She replied as I opened the door. The say she said 'sensei' was far far too close to how you'd imagine it in a hentai. But, ignoring my raised eyebrow, she held up a wide soft wire brush and smiled brilliantly. "Oh, am I interrupting?"

I looked down, and pulled my shirt back down, "Was in the middle of reliving a little pressure, yes." She waited there expectantly, and I realized why, "Yes, come in." And she entered after me.

"Oh dear... quite the mess." She motioned to my room.

She was right too. I had notes all over the floor and counters. My alchemy table was running both sets of glasswork, and my kitchen had all kinds of food related things on it. "Word from home was... not good. I need to get back to my research."

"Doing ten things at once gets nothing done at all." She said, "Well, unless it's this... It smells nice." She motioned towards light blue goop that was collecting at the end of one of my alchemy sets.

"That..." I squinted at it, then tried to think back at what part of the 'Phoenix peerage shopping list' I was on. "It's either hair treatment for dry hair, or skin cream." I lifted my shirt again and got the pump, "Though I better make sure which before I bottle it."

She walked away from my alchemy set and stood beside me, obviously trying not to look too hard as the little pump did its work, "Oh? Why?"

"The hair treatment makes hair a little tougher. It might make the hair on your arms or the like bristly after a few treatments."

Akeno winced, "Oh dear, that would be disastrous." She waved the brush again, "May I get a volunteer?"

A half second after asking, Akeno was suddenly dressed in a fur coat made up of my tails. "You asked for it." I said, "Let me finish here, and I'll sit down."

Unconcerned she was now wearing all my tails, she just smiled, "Just so long as you don't try and go back to work until I'm done."

"Pulling rank again?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to speak to your HR department."

"Ara? But neither of us are human."

"The devil equivalent then."

"How may I assist you? Are you having trouble with one of our peerage?"

I closed my eyes with a sigh, "Fine fine, you win."

"Thank you for your concern." She smiled, "I don't suppose..."

"Do you have any other plans for tonight?"

"No."

I sighed again, "It's that little triangle bottle there."

"Yay!"

* * *

Of course, Akeno didn't want to move after I'd given her a backrub. It was also fairly late, and she had school in the morning. So instead of trying to get her to go home, where ever that was, I just put her in my bed and went back to my experiments. I'd made it about a quarter of the way through the shopping list before I decided to turn off the burners and head to bed myself.

Of course, I realized what I had basically trapped myself with, when I remembered Akeno was there. However, it was still my bed.

* * *

The song 'you do it to yourself' was going through my head when I felt a pair of lips wrap around one of my nipples, right through my shirt too. My still faintly mint scented bed mate was trying to be sneaky about it, but...

"Really?" I mumbled at her, her black hair and pale face blurry in the darkness of the room.

"No?" She asked, taking her lips away and making my now damp shirt feel very cold.

I was laying half on my back, my tails never letting me sleep flat, and she was partially laying over me, her head resting on my right beast while her face hovered close to my left. I looked down at her questioning eye, frowning slightly, before finally just...

giving up.

"Only if you explain to everyone else why there are no cookies later."Though, that wouldn't be a problem...

She didn't reply, but instead lowered her hands down to my rear and pulled up my shirt. Now free of fabric, she lowered her mouth again and took my left nipple between her lips. My body started to warm up to her attentions, but as her hands started to wander further, to encourage me to do the same to her...

no...

I gently untangled my fingers from hers, and put my arms around her back. One of my tails took her right hand and put it quite firmly on my side. She looked up at me again, but I shook my head. She didn't stop her gentle suction, but her body stopped trying to encourage me to respond to her, and she simply continued to encourage my milk from me. She only moved her hand once more to brush a tear from my eye.

* * *

May 7 2016...

Oddly enough, I didn't feel awkward when I woke up just a little after my usual time. Guilty, yes. But not awkward. After a few minutes of what amounted to her 'drinking from the tap', she tugged my shirt back down, and gave me a tiny kiss on the cheek. No more attempts for more. No wandering hands. Just a silent thank you and a few hours of cuddling.

After replacing myself in her arms with warm blanket, I went about my usual morning feeling just a little lighter on my feet than usual. Of course, that didn't change the fact I'd let her... and almost let her do more. Maybe I would ask to borrow her wand... No no... bad fox.

"So early..." Akeno mumbled from my bed.

"Things to do." I replied quietly. "You have an hour before breakfast."

"I already had breakfast." She giggled quietly.

"Akeno..."

"Sorry... but you were dreaming." She replied, "like... a..."

"Go on."

"Like a puppy having a nightmare." She murmured.

"Must have been a mild one. I don't remember." I continued stretching, standing in place and bending at the waist to hug my knees.

"You often have bad dreams?" She had slowly moved to the edge of the bed, to look at me clearly, but stay under the blankets.

"Yes." Almost every night, though, I only had faint memory of most of them.

"How about I make breakfast then?"

"I wouldn't say no."

"Would you like me to wear an apron?" She said, reminding me she was nude under the blankets.

"I make good burn cream, if you don't want to."

"You are very hard to tease you know."

"I'm far too easy to tease." I shook my head, "But please? Don't do that again?" I sighed, kneeling by the bed and brushing her hair away from her forehead. "Rias didn't give me a choice, but I almost did choose last night." I gave her forehead a little kiss, "But thank you. Apron is in the second drawer in the middle."

* * *

My workshop was indeed back in place when I got there after breakfast. The various 'light' based items from the exorcist weapons were even there. Though they had been put inside a small lead box, labelled with a half dozen kinds of 'danger' stickers. After a quick double check, I just left the 'light' element cubes in the lead box and put them all in the small bank safe I'd had them in before going up the mountain.

Checking my phone, then setting it up to auto-reply to any messages with 'Concentrating on not blowing myself up', I got started on making another Tarot. It was a coin toss on who, but today, it was Welf Crozzo, my mentor when it came to metal work, and just a good guy overall.

A troubled young man when I met him, he was already a skilled smith. But his past had put in some pretty big monsters in his closet. First of his bloodline to once again be able to make 'magic sword' he had refused to do so. Not out of spite, or entitlement, he simply had a very strong view on what a weapon was for. A companion, a tool, something that you bring back with you from a day in the field. You might use it to kill, you might use it to defend yourself, but overall, you had to trust your weapon. 'Magic sword' however were destined to break. To fail. To be used up and discarded.

And like his moral code for weapons, he himself was just as reliable. A reliable companion who worked just as hard in the dungeon as out of it. Making our weapons and armour so that at the end of the day, we came back alive too.

But like good steel, he wasn't inflexible. He asked me once, if he would ever master the craft if he never made 'magic sword'. And I knew he didn't like my answer. But, he listened anyway, and even went out of his way to try and learn a different way to apply his bloodline gift, to try and make a 'magic sword' that wouldn't break.

He might have been called 'anvil head' for being so straight forward, but a good anvil, in the right hands, was far more complex than normal person would give credit for.

Easygoing off the field, with a fiery passion to match his red hair, I trusted him, and his creations with my life. Stubborn as the metal he worked, but still able to change. He chased his dreams with unrelenting willpower, even when it came to gaining the affections of the woman he wanted, the Goddess of the forge Herself. A fire, a hammer, and burning passion.

I lifted my chisel and hammer away from the now finished black ko-steel Tarot. "That's... Welf." I mumbled to no one in particular, looking up at the ceiling with blurry eyes.

"Cookie?" Someone said to my right.

Too mentally drained to be surprised, I squinted at whoever it was to my right. "Maki? School's out for the day?" I accepted the cookie, my stomach suddenly grumbling.

"Got out a little early so I could work on catching up a little more." She was dressed in the school uniform now, and looking pretty good in it. Her ears had been trimmed just a little, and were drooping a little to hide in her hair, and her tails had some colourful string near where they poked out of her skirt, to make it look like it was tied there instead of actually attached to her. "What do you think? A little silly huh?"

"Well, it looks pretty good on you actually. Is that..." I reached over and gave her hip a little nudge so I could look at the string around her tails.

"Tsubaki-san made a couple of charms... To keep most people's attention from looking to close at my tails. Doesn't seem to work with you though." She explained, her two short poofy tails trying to wrap around my hand.

"Might be because I already know about them? Yes, I'll remind her to have you brushed later." I spoke to her tails, giving them a pet then putting my hand back on the work table. "Well, since you're here..."

"Nuh-uh, you get to eat lunch first."

* * *

"You know, this guy feels like a total riot." Maki said, putting down Welf's new Tarot. "What are you making now?"

"Getting a few things started actually." I was currently mixing up a batch of casting plaster, "This is for making a mask. After getting shot in the knee, I figure I should try and protect my face a little better."

"Gotta say, you aren't bad looking. Starting to get a little dark around the eyes though." Maki said, sounding very much like Welf. "I mean..."

"Your concern is touching." I said flatly, "Want one of your own?"

She eyed me suspiciously, "What's it going to cost?"

"Consider it part of the payment I owe Sona for borrowing you." I paused, "Actually, add in the cost of some of your fur."

"My fur? Why?" She held her tails protectively, "I mean... What would you even use it for?"

"You've seen me add my own fur into the metal I mix up, and you're asking me?" I raised an eyebrow, "Get some of that wood there and make a box."

* * *

"Sensei?" Issei started as we stopped doing pushups.

"Hm?" We both knew the routine, and went to doing squats without pausing.

"If you're so strong, why do you keep doing these exercises with us? I mean, do you even notice the effort?"

"I won't tell you to do something, unless I am willing to do it myself." I replied without looking at him. "Goes for you two as well."

"Thank you... sensei..." Asia replied. She was still the least physical of the peerage, but she was keeping up now.

"So a devastating, possibly suicidal attack with an untested weapon?" Kiba asked.

"I've done that." I replied, the four of us stopping and getting on our backs for situps. "Broke my arm in at least three places, dislocated my shoulder, and mangled my hand." They all paused to look at me, "No stopping."

"That's... wow..." Issei mumbled, "It's still hard to imagine you going all out on something."

"I kind of wish I was strong enough to challenge you." Kiba added with an actual smile.

"I could start using my jitte if you like." I said, "I'm only half way decent at using it."

* * *

"If you don't shut things down soon, you might start getting noise complaints." Rias entered the workshop, "And if you don't get proper sleep, you may hurt yourself with your hammer."

Right after the contracted 'train Rias's peerage' time, I'd went right back to the shop. Before me, on the anvil, was the mostly hammered out Kitsune mask I planned on making for myself. "I can't hurt myself with my hammer. Or anything else but my own hands." I looked up at her, "Or my own inattention. Nearly walked into a wall texting someone today."

Rias laughed quietly, "Akeno told me what happened..."

"Partially my fault for that too. I could have slept on the floor." I looked away from Rias to the mask, "One more session with the hammer and I can turn the fire off."

"It still doesn't..."

"She took it as far as I let her." I sighed, "Look... I understand. I was young once, and just like almost everything with a pulse, hormones are a thing for me too. Maybe next time she'll ask permission, instead of forgiveness."

Rias flinched, then looked down at the floor. I just let her stand there while I took the mask out of the furnace and started hammering at it again. This one wouldn't be as... simple as my last one, even if they would end up looking similar.

Finally, the red headed King sat down. After I set my hammer down and put the mask into the fire again, she said, "I'm going to have to explain to my family what happened."

"I don't envy you for that."

"And they would like to meet you as well."

"I don't envy me for that, either."

She laughed again, despite the mood, and watched fascinated as I started to use my bare hands to smooth out the surface of the mask. After giving it a final look, admiring the combination of sharp angles and smooth curves that made the mask look predatory without being obviously aggressive, I put it into an oven to get it ready for final heat treatment. Rias simply watched me, until I sat down at my leather working table.

"Well, I've been sure to give you glowing reviews, so I expect they will at least appreciate your service."

I made exactly one cut, then looked at her, "That, I'm grateful for." She smiled slightly back at me, "Look..." I put my knife down and slid my chair over to her, "I get it. You made a stupid choice to get out an even stupider problem. And yes, I'm still sore about it." I poked her in the forehead as she started to look down, "But this," I motioned with my hand to the workshop, "Isn't the only reason I'm still here." I gave her a light punch in the shoulder, "You are still my best option for getting home, and my first friend when I arrived."

"So you're saying..."

"Stop kicking yourself over it, and maybe ask next time." I gave myself a facepalm as soon as I said it, making her laugh, "Yeah, that was not how I meant to say it..." I looked at her, "Besides, Issei would probably turn to salt if it happened again..."

"That's... Well..." She blushed, "There's something about that."

"Oh?"

"Well... I was thinking of moving out of the dorm here, and into his place."

"Poor Asia."

"Well, I don't want her to win." Rias did an uncanny impression of Akeno's 'fu fu', "I am the king, after all."

"You're going to give the poor boy a heart attack."

"As a devil, he'll suffer no such problems." She said confidently. "But, that leaves you in charge when I move."

"Koneko?"

"May need your help getting to school on time."

"Well, I do like being the big sister." I scratched my chin.

"I'm glad we agree then."

"I'll consider it part of my usual duties then."

"It won't be for a little while yet." She said, standing again, "But, just so there is no surprise."

"Fair. So, what's your family like? Warning you now, if one of them tries to give my rear a squeeze, they might lose an arm."

"That's happened?" She looked at me, eyes wide.

"I had some distant relatives try and kidnap me once."

She looked at the clock on the workshop wall, "Well... I've an hour or so before I need to think about bed..."

I looked at the clock as well, then shrugged, sliding my chair back to the work station, "It all happened after my Goddess had grounded me, and an enemy nation tried to lay siege to my city, Orario..."

* * *

After Rias left, in much better spirits than her arrival, I took my mask from the furnace and put it into one of them iron grounding circles on my enchantment table. Figuring that I should at least try and get some proper sleep before doing a second enchanting project, I went back to my room to get some more potions going. Showering, eating, more potions, more note taking...

And a tap on the door. This one low and half-hearted.

"Koneko?" I answered the door, revealing a very tired looking white haired girl in a pink rabbit eared, nearly see-through onesie, "Why...?"

"President said you needed a good sleep." She yawned, "And that she'd be busy in the..." She yawned again, "Morning."

"Oh... Well, come in then." I almost considered sending her away, but I knew Koneko was pretty much a rock when she slept.

She shuffled past me, and I could feel myself getting tired just looking at her. Practically crawling under the covers from the foot of the bed, she wiggled once to get comfortable, then said, "minty?"

"Akeno..." And she was already snoring.

I yawned once myself, and gave up on starting another batch of potions before turning in.

* * *

May 8 2016.

Rias was right, I did need a good sleep, and Koneko was perfect for helping me. I felt almost cheerful when I opened my eyes the next morning. The snoring rook had her back to me, and my arms were around her like I was holding... well, my wife. Even my tails were curled over her legs. But for the first time in a while, I actually felt rested.

It was still just before 6:00 am too. So well rested AND on time. It was shaping up to be a good day.

"Well?" I asked Maki, putting my new, still unenchanted mask on.

"That... Well, it looks good. But I don't think anyone would buy it off the rack at a festival." She got up close to it, "Is that... a fingerprint?"

I took the mask off and put it back in the iron circle, "Yeah, still have to smooth it out and add the actual magic to it. Speaking of..." I held up a brush, "Today, we're going to make some Ma-steel."

"But..." She held her tails again.

"You want to help me in the shop? Fine. You want me to make you a mask? No problem." I put a hand on her shoulder and plunked her into a chair, "But, if you want it to be a proper bit of enchanted equipment, then you must make... a sacrifice."

"But..."

"And your tails need a good brushing."

"Et tu, sensei?"

* * *

"Oh no!" Asia said as Issei's right hand suddenly went from normal to gauntlet mode. Kiba, not ready for the sudden switch, and sudden sharpness of it, ended up misjudging a block and getting a cut on his shoulder.

The two boys hopped away from each other and lowered their guards, "Sorry Kiba." Issei said, looking at his right hand, then his left, "I still can't control it."

Kiba looked at his shoulder, then knelt so Asia could heal it, "I should have been a little more careful, is all. Thank you, Asia-san."

"No problem." She smiled.

"Hm." I looked at Issei, "Is the suppression spell Akeno and Asia not holding? Or is it something else?"

"Well..." Asia started, "Akeno-san thinks it might be because it is part of his body, and not just a sacred gear anymore."

"I... Kind of don't own my right arm anymore." Issei said.

"Tried image training?" I asked.

"What?"

"Every fighter should do a little." Kiba said, "Though, most often it is shadow boxing."

"I'm thinking more the next step." I said, "Self hypnosis."

"Self... Is that even real?" Issei asked, scratching his head with his left hand.

I nodded, "This is my favourite bit of personal mind bending... Okay, line up and sit down." They all did, and I sat across from them. "Comfortable? Good." I held out my hand, palm up, "Close your eyes, and imagine you are holding a lemon."

They all closed their eyes, and held out one hand.

"Feel the surface of that lemon. Like a small football. Mostly smooth. Slight waxy feeling. Fits nicely into your palm." The three of them had blank looks on their faces, just imagining this. Kiba seemed the most 'into' it, his fingers and thumb swaying slightly as if actually holding a lemon. "Bring the lemon to your face, sniff at the surface. A little bitter, not quite like an orange, not as sweet as a mandarin." It was interesting to see Asia's nose wrinkle up a little, her face usually so smooth. "In your other hand, picture a knife. Any simple cutting tool will do. Carefully, cut the lemon in half."

I kept my voice calm and even, with as little inflection as possible. What I hoped was the sort of tone a person could get lost in. As one, the three of them held an imaginary knife, and brought their imaginary lemon towards it. Kiba and Issei made the same 'thumb on object, knife through object' motion, while Asia made a 'spin object against knife' motion. Though, she was an able cook.

"Sniff the lemon again. The bitterness of the rind becomes a little sharper, but now, the scent of the pulp is added. Fragrant, strong." Again, they sniffed, and the three of them were wrinkling their noses. "Give the lemon a small squeeze, note how the citrus smell sharpens." And lastly... "Taste the lemon, a simple brush against your tongue."

Like anyone with a working imagination and a shred of concentration, the three of them started to make faces, as if they really had just licked a lemon. Issei even went so far as to bring his sleeve up to his mouth to wipe some drool that had started to overflow from his mouth.

"Urg, sour!" He said after a moment, the other two opening their eyes, their throats moving as they both swallowed. "That... That was really weird!" He said.

"A simple trick of the mind." Kiba said, looking at me, "Though, I heard the one with sour plums."

"But... How will that help Issei?"

"It might take a little practice. But," I looked at Issei, "did you always have a sharp red gauntlet for a hand?"

* * *

For the first time, I was actually unsure if I should try something in the workshop. I had successfully managed to mix the hair of Cime's horse into a metal. It took a couple of tries to find the right temperature, as well as the right amount of copper, since Fey creatures reacted badly to iron, to make a small bar of... I'm not sure what I would call it. The end result though, was an almost blood red colour.

After mixing it, I set it aside and started etching channels through the surface of the mask. These, I would fill with the new metal, and tie to the enchantments, much how I did with my first mask. Except this time, I'd have the literal stuff of nightmares woven in.

* * *

This time, I was the one waiting for some one by the vending machines. It was just after midnight, and I had a sturdy cardboard box of alchemical goods sitting next to me. I was sure to be sitting on the vending machine with the 'reunion' block on it too.

"Who are you waiting for?" To my surprise, Okakai's rumbling voice broke the silence.

"Well, not you? But how are you?"

"I am well." He hardly had to look up at me, even though I was on the top of the vending machine. "Here." He handed me a small white object with a hole in the centre.

I looked at it, feeling the weight and rubbing my thumb over the surface, "Bone? This design?"

"It is part of the hunter's spine. Proof of his death."

"A little grim..." I mumbled, feeling an instant's revulsion at the object.

"You cannot read that?" He asked curiously.

"Read... Oh..." The design, after a second glance, was not just random looking lines and curves, there was a pattern, but I didn't know it. "No."

"If you ever meet another of your kind, show them that. It might help you... avoid, or..." He looked to his left suddenly, and brought his hands together.

"Good evening, Retainer of the Gremory family." It was a woman dressed in a maid outfit. Unlike Grayfia's however, this one had a short skirt and so much exposed cleavage I was surprised she wasn't shivering in the cool night air.

"You're... Burent?" I made eye contact with Okakai, who took a very quiet step to the side. "Feeling better?"

"The Phoenix treatment centre is the pinnacle of devil based medical care, even without the use of Phoenix Tears. We have all made a full recovery... Except Riser-sama that is." She oddly didn't sound at all put out by this however.

I picked up the box of goods and used my tails to lift myself up and get myself down to the ground without disturbing all the glass inside. "Oh?"

"To put it simply, he has a cold." She blushed, "This of course means he requires our full attention to nurse him back to health, and keep him warm..."

"From how he acts, he'll have the stamina for that much attention." I offered her the box, to which she carefully accepted. "Make sure to read and understand the labels."

She nodded, though her blush got even darker, "Just in case he doesn't..."

I facepalmed then said, "One of you girls already asked for that. It's in there too."

"Oh thank you." She smiled, "Is this the entire list then? For the sake of the contract."

"It is." I nodded, "Though, I don't suppose you have a flyer or something? Just in case I think up any further business with you? Rias finally scrubbed the magic circle Riser burnt into the floor, and all of you still owe me a small favour."

"Some of us do use cell phones, if you want to take my number, I can text you our information."

"Sure." She waited until I took out my phone, and rattled off a number, "Until then."

"Thank you, and we hope to be able to repay you soon." She stepped back, bowed just enough to look proper considering she was holding a big cardboard box, then sunk into her own teleport circle.

"I know the scent of devious intent." Okakai said, his hands falling to his sides.

"What's that smell like?" I started walking towards Saji's store, intent on picking up groceries.

"Danger and amusement." He said.

"And the rest of your explanation?" I took the bone token from my pocket.

"It might help you avoid or calm down a misunderstanding about your tails."

"Thank you."

"Do you think... Ma'am Hatsu might want one?"

"A memento that the one who chased her for years and finally did kill her is now dead?"

"No?"

"Probably not? She seems a resilient sort, but that kind of past should stay buried."

"Shoulders down, in an open field, and trampled by horses." He nodded.

"Is that what you did with him?"

"Yes." He replied with a satisfied smile.

* * *

May 9 2016

I was just about ready for the last steps of my mask. The channels had been carved in, the blood red Nightmare alloy was just starting to go liquid in the mini-crucible, and I had all the tools on had to basically finish the job. Maki was watching me, her tails swishing back and forth eagerly.

"Are you going to do something like this with my mask too?" She ask.

"You don't have the same ability I do."

"Well I know I'm not as magical, but..."

"No no. I know what my magic does. I mean... mostly. I can empower myself, empower someone else, and do a few others things. It's those things that I use to boost the power of this." I tapped a finger against the black fox mask. "But... What do you do? What magic do your tails give you?"

Her face fell a little, "I'm not... really sure. My parents didn't get a real chance to tell me."

"Hm..." I scratched an ear carefully, "I know just the solution."

I pulled out my cellphone, and got texting.

Fox: Your new pawn needs a magical lesson.

Teacher: And better marks in math. I am aware.

Fox: She needs to find out what her personal magic is. If she's like me at all, it will take just a little nudge in the right direction.

Teacher: At my nearest opportunity then.

Fox: And I'll give her a hand with math.

Teacher: Very generous, thank you.

Flipping the phone closed, I squinted at Maki, "Math text book."

"Aww, but we're in the workshop..."

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt, but..." Rias walked into the exercise room, just in time to watch us start doing one armed pushups. "Oh, not bad."

Even Asia was able to do them now, though much fewer than the two boys. "All about balance." I said, "What's up?" True to my role as teacher, I didn't stop my workout.

"I've made arrangements, along with Grayfia-san, and we are meeting with my brother, Sirzechs Lucifur, tonight."

"On a school night? Switch." The four of us switched arms, then continued.

"Part of why it took a little time to arrange, is that we won't be travelling to Hell to meet. Much less travel time this way." Her footsteps got a little closer, her feet and legs becoming visible as she stopped in front of me, "Once you are done your class, please get ready."

"Understood. Stop, kneel, stand." I commanded the other three, "Fancy dress?"

"Sensei in a dress..." Issei mumbled, his eyes clouding over, even though he was still in perfect form while we all did squats.

"Up to you. But... My brother is one of the four strongest devils in existence... Maybe dress to impress?" She almost sounded hopeful, "I could ask Akeno to help with your wardrobe?"

"Akeno's wardrobe..." Issei mumbled, still in perfect form as we changed over to jumping jacks.

"ahem..." I sighed, "I'll manage. If you send her over it will speed things up, but I'll bring my own clothes."

"Very well. About an hour and a half, if you can." Rias nodded to me, then side stepped to Issei, and poked his nose, "Pay better attention to your Sensei, Issei."

Blinking out of his pink haze trance, Issei replied with a "Yes President!"

"You can fantasize later." She said sweetly, certainly getting close enough for the poor boy to smell her shampoo. "See you soon everyone."

Now Issei broke form, tripping over his own feet as his head tried to watch Rias's behind as she left.

"Your focus, needs more focus." I said to him.

* * *

Starting with a hug for Akeno, just to prove I wasn't upset with her, we got to work on cleaning up my armour. Nothing special really, but those scales could pick up dirt and such just like a real scaled animal. Since I took good care of it anyhow, it didn't take much time at all. Gauntlets, shin guards, pants, belt, vest, coat, it all got a little extra polish.

"Well." Akeno said, giving my coat a little tug to settle it on my shoulders, "You now look even better than when I met you." She paused, "Well... Maybe your hair needs a little work."

"So what's Rias's brother like anyhow?" I asked, kneeling on the floor and suffering to get my hair brushed.

"I've only met Sirzechs-sama a couple of times. Aside from being quite handsome, he seems to be quite easygoing." She 'hmm'ed at my hair, and took one of her own hair ties out and tied my hair back with it, "He has the reputation of not just being powerful, but also one who puts words before weapons." I was about to get up, but she captured one of my ears between her fingers and started rubbing it. "Not done yet." She fu fu'ed, "He was one of the people at the forefront of the truce we devil's enjoy. He was one of the first to realize, and vocalize, the toll the war was having on all three factions, and pushed hardest for the ceasefire." She let my ears go, then gave my head a pat, "There."

I stood, letting my tails visit her for being so nice to my ears, and looked at myself in the mirror. "I almost want a sword to go with this." I said, "Mikoto would approve..."

"Mikoto?"

"I plan on making a Tarot of her."

"I look forward to it." She brushed my tails away, "Aside from cautioning you to be polite, which I don't really need to, the devil world as a whole respects Sirzechs-sama."

"For good reason it seems." I nodded, "Thank you Akeno."

* * *

In full armoured dress, bracers and shin guards gleaming darkly, scale coat and vest looking like damp rusted iron, tails brushed glossy, hair tied back, and most importantly, teeth brushed, I walked into the ORC meeting room.

Rias's peerage was there, freshly cleaned up from our work out session, and each of them had a different reaction to my entrance. Koneko, of course, was at the bottom of the spectrum, nibbling on a cookie in near total indifference. Though she did stop in mid nibble to give me a good look, and to my surprise, a thumbs up.

Asia, who looked like she was doing some homework, dropped her pencil in surprise, then her notebook slid off her lap and onto the floor.

Issei suddenly had both his gauntlets appear on his hands, both of them dramatically declaring **BOOST!** At once.

Kiba whistled appreciatively, and gave me a real smile.

Rias, eyes wide, "This is supposed to be a meeting and introduction, not a war council." I did notice however, she was wearing both of her gauntlets, and had her 'behind the back' holster on over her school uniform.

"You did say 'dress to impress'." Akeno giggled, "I think she looks verrrry impressive." She leaned on me for a moment, then returned to standing behind and to my left.

"And I'm even in a good mood." I said, "If I had more time, I'd have tried to make something else, but for now? This, is formal dress."

"Sensei in a tuxedo..." Issei mumbled.

"Koneko?" I gave the quiet girl a raised eyebrow and a head shake at Issei.

"Ouch!"

"Thank you." I looked to Rias as Issei gripped his shin. "Shall we?"

* * *

The first thing I noticed, as Rias and I rose up from the teleport circle, was my ears popping. We had just had a drastic change in elevation. Air smelt a little different too, wide open fields with a hint of incense and... salt water? The room we were in, an actual quarried stone room that was small, but certainly big enough for say, an entire peerage to teleport in.

"Castle on shore?" I asked.

"Indeed, Kodori-sama." Grayfia, who I hadn't instantly noticed, was standing in the corner of the room just outside the confines of the circle. "Welcome, Rias-sama, Kodori-sama." She bowed her perfect maid bow. "Exactly on time as well."

Rias smiled and nodded, "It wouldn't do to keep my brother waiting."

"Sirzechs Lucifer-sama is this way. Please." She turned and opened the only door in the room, a heavy iron bound wooden double door. "Sirzechs-sama is eager to meet your retainer."

Realizing and accepting I was the 'lesser' in status, I followed Rias behind and to the left, and simply took the scenery. It was indeed a castle, and now that we were out of the thick stone walled room, I could hear the faint sound of water crashing against the shore. Light was coming in from a few of the stain glass windows, high up on the stone walls. Roman construction? That meant this place was really REALLY old.

"I hate to admit it, but she is the reason we won." Rias said.

"Lord and Lady Gremory are here as well." Grayfia replied.

Rias sighed, holding the bridge of her nose, "That shouldn't have surprised me..."

Keeping silent, though I felt a little twist in my gut at the mention of 'parents', I continued looking around. Nice red carpet, coat rack sized candle holders done in highly polished brass, nice and clean red banners with that weird animal cracker looking crest that the Gremory seemed to have. It might have been a gloomy roman castle/fort, but it was tastefully warmed up by the simple decorations. One of the four pillars of devil society or not, Rias's brother had good taste.

Finally, we came to another set of double doors. This pair was much taller, the metal bindings on the wood made of polished brass with iron rivets. On either side of the door stood a guardsman, wearing gold and silver half plate and a full helmet. All angles and corners, it made them look like spear wielding transformers. I admired their discipline, standing there like British Guards, but as an armour smith...

"We are here." Grayfia said, standing in front of the door, "Weapons please." Polite, but not a question.

Wordlessly, to more guards walked into the hall just past us from a side room. They were unarmed, but looking just as cookie cut as the other two. Rias tapped her gauntlets with a fingertip, opening up the metal hoops holding them in place. These were handed to one guard, who was very careful with them. The sidearm, she handed instead to Grayfia, who, somewhat surprised, nodded and made it disappear under her white apron.

The guard in front of me made a quiet 'ahem' noise, and I took off my gauntlets. Carefully, I put them in his hands, and couldn't resist smiling when he nearly dropped them with how heavy they were. These he tucked under one arm, and then accepted my jitte, breaking form and giving it a curious look, before looking over my shoulder at someone and promptly tucking then in with my gauntlets.

"One moment." Grayfia said, pushing open the doors with both hands. "Announcing Rias Gremory, of house Gremory, and her Retainer, Kodori Haruhime, of Hestia Familia."

Rias looked back over her shoulder for an instant, giving me a mischievous look and a smile. In return, I gave her a smile of my own.

There was laughter from inside, quiet, but certainly male, "So formal Grayfia... Come in you two."

Formal mood tossed aside, Grayfia looked like she wanted to sigh, but instead walked on down a nice red carpet. More of the 'high to the ceiling' stained glass windows, polished brass candle stands, red banners... Ahead though, near the end of the moderately long room, were four chairs. Looking like pale white wood with red cushions, they were set up with the highest backed chair in the middle, with a slightly shorter one to the left, and two even shorter backed chairs to the right. Aside from a small table in front of each of the chairs with what looked like the beverage of choice (wine wine wine and... coffee?), and the various decorations in the room, there was no other furniture.

Then there were the people sitting in the chairs...

From right most chair, was a woman with light brown hair. Looking almost exactly like Rias, save for the hair and eyes, I guessed she was Rias's mother. Her white gown looked formal, but also comfortable, not showing any more skin than it needed to, while looking perfect on her. Her body, from what I could tell with her sitting down, was certainly the biggest factor to Rias's beauty.

To her left sat a handsome man with bright red hair and clear blue eyes. With his shoulder length hair and short trimmed beard, he looked like like a pirate noble. Even with his white tuxedo and black tie. Looking about middle aged, he was the perfect fit for Rias's father. Rias even seemed to have the same 'amused smile' as he did.

Front and centre, was obviously the brother. Shoulder length red hair, amused smile, blue eyes, red hair, slightly younger looking than the one in the white suit... Oh, and wearing the most ridiculous armour I'd ever seen. Formal occasion or not, it had THREE sets of pauldrons. Sharp and wide they would be far more danger to him than protective. Impressive? Sure. But far from battle ready.

Then there was the one to his right. Short ruffled green hair, blue eyes and tired expression, he looked like he had been woken up from a nap or something. Rumpled faded green and yellow clothes that had more than a few tiny ink stains, and a terrible posture, this young man looked... at me.

Like... directly at me. Intently. Past Rias, and just at me.

"Ajuka." The one in the silly armour laughed, "I'm sure you can talk to her later, just relax, have some more coffee." He looked to the side and raised a hand, and a servant (also in a maid outfit, only less... perfect than Grayfia's) bustled over and placed another mug in front of this Ajuka fellow.

Grayfia walked up to the centre chair and stood behind it and to the left, "May I introduce, Lady Venelana Gremory, Lady of House Gremory. Lord Zeoticus Gremory, Lord of Hous Gremory. Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the four Satan's. And, Sirzechs Lucifer, another of the four Satan's."

"Yes yes." Sirzechs waved his hand to clear the air, "All very formal, but really, it's my sister!"

He stood and held his arms out, and Rias stepped forward and gave her brother a hug. "I missed you too brother." She said, somehow managing to not hurt herself on that silly armour.

"Me too. It's been lonely around without my dearest sister about." The mother and father were smiling at the display, so I assumed this was just normal. Grayfia still looked like she wanted to sigh, but was far too proper, and Ajuka... Well at least he was looking at me over his coffee mug, which toned down how... intense the stare was.

This however, did leave me standing alone in front of two of the strongest Devils in existence, and my Boss's parents...

* * *

 **Notes!**

Yeah, this would be one of my nightmares... Standing in front of a cheerful inquisition. Questions and comments go where ever, and see you in five days.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Left alone in front of four greater Devils, two being named 'strongest' and two being my boss's parents...

Well I tried not to look too nervous.

Thankfully none of them were glaring at me. It had been a very very long time since I'd had to talk to 'the girl's parents', though the first time that happened it wasn't so much the parents, but the grand parents I had to worry about.

Never mind. That was literally two lifetimes ago.

While Rias went to her father, then mother for a big hug and a couple of headpats, leaving me alone to stew, while the Gremory clan simply enjoyed a bit of affection. I suppose Rias being close to her peerage wasn't just Rias being Rias, but something her family did as well.

Finally, Rias returned to stand in front of me, and everyone (except that guy on the end with the 'pretending to drink coffee' glare) went back to 'imperiously amused'. "Rias." Sirzechs started, "First, I suppose a congratulations are in order, for winning your debut Rating Game." He picked up a single but of paper from the table in front of him next to his wine glass, "I know quite a few people who lost quite a lot of money betting against you."

"Thank you brother." Rias smiled, informal with his title, but formal with her tone.

"This, as per terms of the agreement, annuls your engagement to Riser Phoenix. And frees you to choose a husband of your own choosing when ever you please." Sirzechs continued.

"I should have waited for that boy to grow a personality before arranging anything..." Rias's father said in a stage whisper to his wife, who tittered pleasantly.

Behind Sirzechs throne, Grayfia raised an eyebrow at me.

"Now, this, in the eyes of Devil Society as a whole, has made you an official player in any other rating games. Beating a peerage with such a record had certainly earned you this right."

"Does this mean..."

"Yes. I, as well as mother and father, feel you are capable enough to undo the seals on your bishop."

Another bishop? I filed that away for later.

"That sums up the game quite handily." Sirzechs continued, "Well done sister." He looked just past her to me, "This leaves us with your new retainer."

"While I did win the Rating game, I feel it was only with her help that I could." Rias turned to me. "Step forward and be recognized." I stepped forward to stand beside her, and ONLY beside her (not in front, as that would be improper unless Rias herself stepped behind me) "And don't be so nervous." She whispered to me as one of my tails wrapped around her arm.

"Kodori Haruhime, was it?" Sirzechs asked, "There has been quite a few reports about you from Rias." This time, he held a hand behind him, (somehow he managed this despite the ridiculous pauldrons) and Grayfia produced a thick stack of paper from under her apron and handed it to him. "Not quite a Kitsune, six tails, one of them not hers originally. Huge magical potential. Smart, practical, skilled craftswoman, enjoys back scratches, makes good cookies..." He put the stack of paper on the table in front of him, "The list is quite long. My sister speaks glowingly of you, and since your first meeting, have been nothing but helpful to her and her peerage."

Rias, who had one of my tails in hand, gave it a little squeeze, so I spoke, "Rias offered a hand before I even told her my name, and has since, in exchange for service, continued to do so."

"Service?"

"In exchange for teaching her peerage and providing equipment, she has provided me with food, shelter, and proper tools to work. I am allowed a respectable amount of spare time to work on my own projects as well." I replied.

"And your involvement in the incident with the fallen angels?"

"The incident with Rias's bishop?"

"Yes."

"Seeing someone getting kicked around because the kicker thinks it's okay makes me angry." Rias squeezed my tail again, a little too hard, but relaxed as her parents laughed quietly.

"So you involved yourself simply because you didn't like the way they were treating one of their underlings?"

"That and two of them tried to pick a fight with me about thirty seconds after meeting me."

This time Sirzechs laughed, "You were right sister, I do like her." He had a sip of wine, then continued, "Her report says she was quite surprised at how casual you sounded about the encounters." He flipped a few pages, "And that you certainly proved your ability a short while later, before she acquired her new bishop, taking on all three of them at once. This part here though... You let one of them go?"

"Mittelt. Adorable and reformed psychopath." I nodded, "Of the three fallen I fought, only she surrendered. I offered her a choice, and she took it."

"Where did she end up, anyhow?"

"Devil mail delivery service."

"Hm." Another page flip, "You also managed to figure out how the fallen make their spears, and how to remove barbs left by them... Quite interesting. And reverse engineered the church's holy weapons." He gave me a raised eyebrow, "Just part of what you can do? Rias's report on your exact abilities is just a little... sparse."

"For the most part, Rias knows exactly what I can do." I said, getting a slightly panicked tail squeeze, "But she promised not to tell."

"Ah. I see." He leaned back, "Now this part... From another world?"

I'd expected this question much earlier, but now that we'd had the little recap, I'd forgotten exactly how I planned to explain that. "I am." All eloquence, that's me.

"I find that hard to believe. We all do." Sirzechs looked to Ajuka, who had finally put his mug down long enough for a refill, "But I leave that to the expert."

Ajuka gave me one more 'sizing up', then with a shrug he asked, "Can you prove it at all? The gate between worlds is quite secure, and sealed, and hidden, and only a dozen or so people can even speak of it openly."

"The world I am from... The Gods themselves walk the streets, gifting a drop of their divinity to the mortal races, who in return support the God or Goddess in basically having a good time. My Goddess, Hestia, gifted me her _Falna_ and so I am her champion and friend... And occasional victim of her tantrums." I replied.

"Yes, I've read the report, but, can you prove it?"

"I can speak the universal language, that the Gods themselves speak." I offered, "Aside from a few things I brought over, and possibly a little information, it's the best I have."

"Oh? The language that He took from the humans for being arrogant? Ajuka asked.

I exhaled, then took in a slow breath. Rias (somehow) delicately put a finger into her closest ear, and I spoke a single word, " _ **Babel.**_ "

While I started coughing, the four of them, as well as Grayfia, looked at me in shock. Zeoticus's wine glass cracked in his hand, and Ajuka dropped his coffee mug.

"No mortal is meant to speak that..." Ajuka said after I finished coughing and various drinks were refreshed and cleaned up from the tables.

Sirzechs made a motion towards me, and a different maid came up to me and offered me a wine glass. Not normally one for wine, or alcohol in general, I was thankful none the less. Taking a sip of half decent (but still not very tasty) wine, I continued, "I learned to speak it as a sort of side effect of translating something. My record is five words before I lose my voice, but I can read them without a problem."

"Fascinating... And your Goddess, she shared this with you freely?"

"She is the best Goddess ever." I replied, "Even if she eats all the cookies when I'm not around to stop her."

"Hm." Ajuka sipped his coffee, "Consider me changed from 'denial' to 'doubtful'."

"Oh? That's quite impressive." Sirzechs laughed, "I've a question though. Why did you want to learn the universal language?"

"Love. Why else?"

"I did read that." He nodded, looking at the pile of paper again, "You're married. With children."

"Mother of three, father of four. My wife and I are quite proud of that... If a little overwhelmed..." I sighed, "I had to find a way, and that way was in a book compiled by Ishtar's brother, Ishkur. **"** I started to rub my thumb over my wedding ring, "I found the recipe for a potion developed by the Amazons of that world, made it myself, and on our honeymoon, well..."

"No need to go into detail dear." Venelana said, "However..."

"Might as well skip to the end..." I mumbled, earning another tail squeeze, "While I made the potion, the recipe was meant for four people, not two... So instead of a one time effect, the full moon sometimes makes it happen again."

"Sometimes?" Sirzechs raised an eyebrow.

"It's happened randomly since the first time, but the last time was the only time I didn't have my wife nearby."

Now I was getting the glare.

"It was my fault." Rias said suddenly, "I was told ahead of time, and warned to stay away. But I saw an opportunity to possibly break off my engagement with Riser Phoenix."

The three relatives were frowning, but it looked like a 'I was stupid' frown, not a 'they were stupid' one. I couldn't help but sigh quietly.

"Yes, he was quite upset, so I was told." Sirzechs leaned back in his chair, looking towards his father.

"It was quite a rash decision. And from what we were told, possibly a dangerous one." Zeoticus grumbled, "I'm sorry my choice of future husband was so poor as to drive you to that." He looked at me, not quite glaring, "However much I am disappointed in the events, you are free to choose your own partner now."

"Maybe next time... You could just tell us?" Rias's mother said.

Rias looked sharply at her parents, "I did tell you. Twice! Three times even!"

"Now now." Sirzechs held out his hands to try and calm her down, "Such an argument should be held in a smaller room." He looked at me, "Kodori Haruhime. Thank you for helping my dear sister, and I hope you two continue to deal fairly with each other."

"It is a school night..." Venelana said, "Rias, love, please don't be too upset with us?"

"We're sorry our negligence drove you to such extents. We were just trying to look out for the future of our race... Admittedly, before the future of our daughter." Her father said.

"Go give them a hug." I mumbled to Rias, swishing a tail against her rear. Then to Sirzechs, "If you want to repopulate, I'm sure I could help. I mean, it's nothing I haven't made before..."

Sirzechs threw his head back and laughed, "I suppose not. I would like to talk about some of the things you made for the Rating game another time, but, Ajuka? That's more your field."

The green haired man stood up, his sort of robe like green shirt swishing unevenly, "I would like to talk to you in a more personal setting." He held out a bit of paper with his right hand, then after I accepted it, extended his left hand for me to shake. Without thinking about it, I shook his hand.

Then he blinked.

And remained standing there for a moment, eyes closed, gently swaying in place as my wedding ring played back Haruhime's memory for him.

"Ajuka?" Sirzechs looked away from Rias getting a hug from her parents, and to where Ajuka was standing in a stupor, still holding my hand.

"My very first enchantment." I said quietly over my shoulder, "The memory stone. It holds my 'memory' of a person, so that myself, or someone else, can get an idea of them without actually meeting them." I tapped my thumb against Ajuka's hand, his eyes snapping open. "My wedding ring, of course, holds my wife's 'memory'. What did you think, Mr. Ajuka?"

"Soon." He said, his face troubled, "I look forward to speaking with you at length. Soon."

Huh... not the usual impression. "When I have some time."

"Lord Sirzechs!" someone called from the door, somewhat urgently.

"Yes? We're just wrapping up here, what is it?"

"I can speak for myself fool!" The familiar voice of an angry Riser Phoenix yelled. "Get out of my way!"

All eyes turned to the door as Riser barged in past the guard and stomped his way towards us. "Lord Riser." Sirzechs said pleasantly, "You look a little flushed, is something wrong?"

Riser did indeed look a little pale. I mean, his slowly deepening red face aside, he looked kind of waxy, and he wasn't fitting into his clothes as well as he had the first time I'd met him. "Riser, you look like you should be in bed." Rias's father said, his daughter still at his side, "You aren't here to complain about the verdict of the Rating game are you?"

For the very first time, I felt a subtly hostile power in the room.

"Yes!" Riser said, stopping about five paces from me, who was standing alone before the thrones again. Riser looked like he was about to say more, but started coughing. The hostile intent faded, and I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. "She," Riser pointed at me, "Cheated!"

"I did my job." I replied calmly, "I made equipment, and trained Rias's peerage."

"That's not all you did!" He shot back, "Before the game, you assaulted four of my peerage! And poisoned the rest of them later as well!"

"A serious accusation." Sirzechs said from behind me, and again, I felt a different power in the air, this one felt almost suffocating, like someone holding a pillow just above your face while you lay helpless. "Is this true?"

"Not quite." I answered, getting a couple gasps from not just Rias, but her parents too.

"Ha! There is no way her peerage could have bested mine without such underhanded tactics!" Riser started coughing again, "I demand the results be-"

"Not quite?" Sirzechs asked as if Riser wasn't even there.

"Three of his peerage attempted to, for lack of a better term, mug me." I replied, turning my back to Riser, "The forth, that night, I summoned by name to collect them."

"Interesting."

"I left no permanent harm, and gave the fourth means to heal the other three as well." I explained.

"And this accusation of poison?" Sirzechs hadn't even spared a glance towards Riser, who was growling quietly, though only enough to be heard and not disruptive.

"Well, just before the game, they all visited me, though instead of trying to mug me, they asked if I really was an alchemist." I shrugged, "Let me guess Riser? Bottle, about this big, had something minty in it?"

"And tasted most foul!" He barked.

"Right, I had to use an unlabelled bottle. You aren't supposed to eat shampoo. External use only." There was quiet yet open laughter behind me now.

Continuing to growl as I turned back to him, he pointed, "Lies! Can you even prove it? None of them will speak of it to me!"

"I made a contract, signed in blood, with one of your peerage to tell the truth of our meeting if you ever asked." I looked over my shoulder, "As the old books write of it. At least, the ones you might find in the occult section of a book store." Looking back to Riser, "If Mira was silent, you were probably too angry for her to want to speak about it at all."

"Mira? You dare lay a hand on my pawn? I should-"

My turn to ignore him now, as I turned my back to him and faced Sirzechs, "I don't suppose trial by combat is a thing? I take exception to being called a liar."

"It is why we have the Rating games at all." Sirzechs replied, eyes wide with surprise, "But you are only a retain..."

Now I turned my back to Sirzechs, my eyes looking around the room, "You! Yes you!" I pointed to the transformer looking Devil with my gauntlets and jitte. "Come here a moment."

Looking uncertain, and like he was sweating hard under all that terribly designed armour, he glanced over my head, then back to me, trotting up to me. I took back my gauntlets, and held them palm up towards Riser.

"For calling me a liar, an animal, and your _lesser_ , I am calling you out." I hissed at him, "First blood, or death." I hefted the left and right gauntlets in turn.

"Kodori-sama." Grayfia spoke for the first time since the start, but now Riser was the one to interrupt.

"Fine!" He took the right gauntlet, then to my surprise, slapped it across my face then dropped it at my feet, "If you are so eager to be burnt to ash, I am happy to grant that wish!"

Face stinging, the taste of blood in my mouth, I knelt, picked up my gauntlet, and replied, "Get over your cold first, and name your time and place. Televise it if you want. Invite your friends, if you have any."

Growling, he didn't answer me, but looked past me to the ones on the thrones, "And when I win, I will dispute the ruling of the rating game, and take Rias Gremory as my bride, despite this animal staining her!" He was just starting to get all flaming around the eyes and hair, but he had to plug his nose to suppress a sneeze.

And with that, he stormed off, coughing and sniffling angrily.

"Well, that was surprising," Venelana said, "Are you sure that was a good idea though?"

"From my daughter's reports on you, you sounded much smarter on paper."

Turning back to them, I bowed, "Don't worry about me." I said, "Though, if I may approach?" I paused to pick up my wine glass and had another sip to get the taste of blood out of my mouth.

"Very well." Sirzechs smiled, leaning back, "You seem confident, though if you lose, you place my sister right back where she was."

"Hardly." I took out the neatly folded paper I had in my coat's inner pocket, "Though, just in case I forget." I handed it to him.

Unfolding the paper and looking it over, he started to chuckle, then laugh, a deep sound of amusement that had him, and his silly armour, shaking around in his seat. Still chuckling he held the paper out to Grayfia, who in turn read it over. Less amused, though smiling she handed it to Rias's father. The three of them leaned in to read it together, and at the same time, started to chuckle as well.

Poor Ajuka looked confused, but Sirzechs looked over at him, "Riser could make all the noise he wants, win or lose. The result was fair." Still chuckling, the red haired Satan looked at me, "Did you really just challenge him so you could take a swing at him? Even if it is suicide, that's just..." He started to almost giggle, "Sister, I like this woman! Her sense of humour is perfect."

On the paper was of course, the contract between myself and Mira, proving that I had indeed fought, incapacitated, healed and given a headpat to the Riser Pawn. But stapled to that, was the long list of cosmetic products I had made for the rest of the peerage, sorted by name.

"If you wish, I could show you the texts between Riser's queen and I as proof of purchase?" I offered, "All of them actually. Even his sister."

"No no..." Sirzechs was just starting to get a hold of himself, "I've laughed enough for one day." He waved over someone, and he was given a new glass of wine, "Sister? Do you need her for anything tonight? I want to get to know her better."

"Brother, she's married!"

As Rias said that, I felt... killing intent... from Grayfia. She didn't even have to move a muscle.

"No no! Nothing like that." He looked like he wanted to adjust his collar, "I want to know about this place she calls home."

"Might I sit in on that conversation?" Ajuka asked.

"Well, if she doesn't have a problem with it?" Rias looked at me.

"I've nothing on the burners. Though, if you could find another couple of sets just like those?" I asked. "I may need to expand production soon."

"Might need to set up an entire lab for you at this rate." Rias smiled, "Grayfia? Can you walk her home afterwards?"

"Yes, Rias-sama." She stepped forward, hand going under her apron, "Would you like this returned?" She held up the handgun by the barrel.

"Oh? Is that one of the weapons you made?" Ajuka asked, on his feet and standing beside Grayfia in an instant, his coffee mug wobbling on the little table in front of his chair comically.

"I will leave it here then." Rias laughed, "It was good seeing you all again." She said, "And don't let my brother get away with anything." She said to me, giving me a hug.

"I know how to make a potion to regrow limbs. Don't worry."

* * *

After Rias was walked out (not before giving me another hug, though it might have been just to show her parents she wasn't mad at me) the six of us went to another room to chat. With far more comfortable looking chairs, better lightning (modern florescent bulbs) and a big wooden table. More drinks were brought in, sandwiches too, and the five of us got to chatting.

For roughly two hours I told them about my home in Orario. My arrival, including the fact I was from this world originally, my early days and impressions, the dungeon, Gods and Goddesses, mild politics, the Guild that held the city together...

What I didn't tell them fell more to the personal level. I was getting a feeling that showing all my cards was potentially as bad as it was in Orario. And to be fair, I had just set myself up to fight a greater devil. I wanted as much of my ability to remain hidden until the last second.

Of course, they asked questions. Though most of them focused on the dungeon, gods, and the history of it all. Probably my weakest subject, but...

"So, before I answer anything else." I held up a hand to stall them, "I have a theory I want to run by you."

"It's only fair." Sirzechs smiled, "You've been answering our questions for nearly an hour now."

"Actually, two things." I replied, "Why are you still wearing that collection of scrap metal on your shoulders?"

Rias's father laughed, her mother managed to hide her smile behind her hand, while Ajuka looked like he was about to start pouting. "Honestly? I forget I wear this sometimes, with all the formality and the like. Is it really that bad?"

"It would be a liability in the dungeon, and honestly, I'm surprised you can move your arms without hurting yourself." I replied, "If you want to look properly imperious, and intimidating, and most of all functional, give me some time and I'll make you something."

"But... that style was all the rage back when I made it." Ajuka grumbled.

"I'll consider it, provided you survive your match with Riser." Sirzechs said, "There there my friend. And to be fair, you made it a very long time ago." He gave Ajuka a consoling pat on the shoulder then looked back to me, "Now your theory?"

"There was a story I heard. About the Great Red, Ddraig, Albion, and the one who Refused All Names." That got me a room full of raised eyebrows, "Don't ask, I can't tell." I could, but wouldn't, tell them who I'd heard this from.

"Yet another surprise... My sister has the oddest luck with finding people of talent." Sirzechs said, standing so Grayfia could help him get out of that collection of sheet metal.

"See... Guessing from the story, Red is sitting at the gate to my home, and I think Black ended up there." I explained, "From bits of history I've heard and read, it almost makes sense."

"Almost?" Ajuka was leaning forward with interest.

"Time. For where I'm from, the last time they saw the black dragon, was 1000 years ago, more or less. Many heroes fought it, and it fled the field missing an eye. It's apparently left a few bits of itself here and there, mostly shed scales the size of cars, but hasn't been seen since otherwise." I took a sip of my wine, trying not to make a face at it, "But then, I heard about this cycle of rebirth... At least, Rias did with her research into Ddraig and Issei's sacred gear."

"Interesting... Yes, it's true though. Albion and Ddraig both have recorded instances of reincarnation. They'd live inside a host, make some sort of mark on history as most powerful sacred gear users do, then vanish again for a time." Ajuka explained, "Only to pop up again, to repeat the cycle."

"That's why the time doesn't make sense. This story hinted at Black being kicked out AGES ago."

"What if..." Ajuka looked into his coffee mug with a frown, "Oh, no, you might be on to something... The cycle of rebirth isn't exact. Perhaps... yes... it makes sense? Does it?"

Sirzechs looked over to Ajuka, then reached out with a finger and poked his shoulder, "Share with the class."

"Oh! Sorry." Ajuka scrubbed a hand through his hair, "Dragons are big. Very big. As they age and gain power, they grow. Black, as the story suggests, was the greatest of the three brothers... But, lets say Black was wounded, mortally, when he was banished from this world."

I tried to picture 'big', then shook my head, "This sounds like the legend of the blue dragon lake..."

"Exactly like the legend. Only bigger. If Black fell to the ground, he would have made quite the crater..."

I facepalmed, "And His body became the dungeon, his skin the walls, his bones the tunnels, and his essence the source of all monsters..."

"Oh? Rias didn't mention you were a poet too." Sirzechs chuckled.

"I'm not, but it would make some kind of sense... If what crawled out of the dungeon was... the reincarnation of Black... But the time it took?"

"It is easier to 'piggy back' on another being's soul, when it comes to reincarnation. The only reason it doesn't happen more often, is because the owner usually has far more power simply by being the 'owner' of the body. But a Great Dragon?" Ajuka replied.

"No body to inhabit that far down... Took more time..." I sighed, "You know, when I get back, I'll ask Orianos. Or maybe Ganesha. Hm... I doubt Loki would know..." I noticed the others looking at me strangely, "What? They all owe me favours."

"From your stories, I don't doubt that, but..." Sirzechs frowned.

"Getting back... Might be a problem." Ajuka said. "If you weren't sitting her in front of me, I'd say impossible."

"I find myself saying this a lot." I started, sitting up and finishing my wine with a grimace, "I have seven children, and they are on the other side of where ever this dragon is sitting. I don't care if it is 'impossible'. They said me killing a drake at level one, was impossible. My vice captain should never have killed a Minotaur at level one, but he did. I've befriended Gods, surpassed limits no one else has, seen someone brought back from true death for the first time in history, been shattered and restored, and re-created a potion to allow two wives to leave descendants together." I stopped myself, feeling my anger sparking inside me, "Impossible is just something that hasn't needed to be done yet."

"My my... Our daughter certainly does have luck with finding people." Venelana said with a smile.

Zeoticus nodded, "I am very glad I didn't bet against her in the Rating game." He laughed, "With such determined support..."

"Certainly inspiring." Sirzechs smiled.

"My lord." Grayfia said, the first words she'd spoken for the entire meeting.

"Hm, that time?"

"It is."

"Stay here then, and see her home safe." He turned to me, "Being a pillar for Devil society is... demanding."

"Boring you mean." Ajuka mumbled.

"Just because you hate meeting with the people, doesn't make it any less necessary."

"My people only bother me when something blows up in their face."

"Your people also live like hermits, researching things until people go looking for them, or they leave a mysterious crater someplace and are never seen from again."

"As it should be." Ajuka huffed, "Take care my friend."

"Indeed. Mother, father? Are you staying?" He opened his arms towards them, and they both stood up for a hug.

"Yes, we'd like to talk with her a little more." Venelana said.

"Shouldn't be long though." Rias's father said, "We'll be in touch son."

"We do have yet another upcoming match to make ready for, yes." Sirzechs looked at me with a wink.

"Well, since this sounds like family matters, I will content myself to talk about your inventions a little later. I will remain in the mortal world a few days, to make travel easier for you." Ajuka said, offering me the revolver Rias had left behind.

"Sounds good." I replied, accepting the weapon and carefully stowing it in my coat.

Collecting his pile of scrap metal shoulder armour, and once again fitting himself into it, Sirzechs and I shook hands. He left, along with Ajuka, somehow managing to get through the door without hitting his shoulders on anything.

"Grayfia? If you could be a dear and wait outside?" Venelana asked with a smile, "Don't worry, this won't take long, but it is a family matter."

"Very well."

The door clicked closed behind the Queen, leaving me alone with Rias's parents. Politely, I scooted my chair from the middle of the table to the end where they had been sitting, so as to sit directly across from them.

"Should have seen this coming." I started, "Well, I did, but you haven't tried to kill me yet, so that's something."

"So it's true?" Rias's father asked.

Wordlessly, I took out my phone, flipped it open, and scrolled to the texts I had sent to Rias. I then put the phone down in front of them.

They both sighed, not angrily, or even at me. Venelana closed the phone and handed it back. "And there won't be any... complications from this?" Zeoticus asked.

"Shouldn't be." I said, "Though, even only knowing you all of four hours, I'm sure Rias would be a good mother." I took out my bottle of healing pills, "I gave her something for it, but, as my doctor back home said, 'using magic of any kind, especially using God's blood can sometimes have strange effects'."

"Hm."

"Even if she does..." Rias's mother looked at me, "You've already proven yourself a good friend, and our daughter has already shown she is strong enough to choose whoever she wishes for a partner."

"My advice here?" I looked at my empty wine glass, "And pardon if I'm ignoring all kinds of formality..."

"We read that about you already." Zeoticus chuckled.

"Thank you for ignoring it then." I nodded, "I hate politics. And seeing politics ruin a person's life is almost never their choice. I hardly need to lecture you on loving your children, but keep the politics out of it."

"We've already made that mistake, yes." The father said, "Rias has proven she's quite capable, if a little young, but she already has our full support when she does make her official debut."

"Yes, that goes without saying." Venelana added.

"So, if something, or rather, someone, does come of this, I will leave the choice to her." I said, "And I hope you do the same."

"We will." They both said.

They both made to stand, and I followed them up, "Oh, here..." I took off my gauntlet, "If you'd like to meet my wife, so to speak." I offered my hand to them, "And shake my hand. As much as I want to go home, I feel at least a little luck came my way by meeting the Gremory Heiress."

We shook in turn, the two of them following my instructions for the ring and spending about ten seconds lost in the memory. Afterwards, I bowed to them formally, and left after them as was proper for someone of lesser status (Not that I felt I was 'lesser' but I also wasn't a boor and these were my Boss's parents.)

"Kodori-sama?" Grayfia asked, "Are you ready to return?"

"Yes." I said with a sigh, the two of us following Rias's parents at a respectable distance, "I've just had a meeting with two of the most powerful beings in the Devil world, my boss's parents, and might be feeling a little drunk too."

"I was beginning to suspect you were unshakable."

"As captain of my Familia, I've gotten good at pretending not to be." I looked sideways at her, "How do you think I did anyhow?"

"As first impressions go, I believe you did well. You are also not dead. A plus in any meeting with someone's parents after such an incident."

"Aha!" I exclaimed.

"Hm?"

"I found it!"

"What have you discovered?" She sounded, though just a tiny bit, confused.

"Your sense of humour."

* * *

May 9 2016

Mildly hung over or not, I still woke up on time, did my usual morning routine, and got to the shop just as the first bell rung for the students. But now I had a new problem, and an unknown amount of time to get ready for it. I considered enchanting up a bunch of gimmicks, but I might not have time to test them. I thought about working on making some new solid plate armour... but again, not enough time.

"Deeeeeelivery, on the wings of an ex-angel!" I heard as someone touched down just outside.

"Morning Mittelt." I said as the uniform clad woman appeared at the workshop door, "Just in time actually."

"Hold on." She said, holding up a hand to stop me, "Old business first."

I waved her in, and she took off her backpack and started to unload it onto the closest empty workbench. Most of it was chemical powder. Pure stuff for use with my potion making. But one bit of it was a flat slab of metal, sized almost perfectly so it could lay flat in her backpack.

"I was told to get at least this much to you right away. Boss will be by tomorrow with the other hundred kilograms of metals. No way I'm backpacking that around."

"Excellent." I nodded, signing the various bits of paperwork and handing it back. "I need you to try something. I'm nearly certain I got it right, but I can't really test it properly myself."

"Sure." She smiled, "I saw the match too by the way, and I love what happened to that flaming twit Riser."

"Me too. A little unexpected, but that's okay. Okay, this is your Boss's sword... Just need you to..."

* * *

Around the lunch bell, Maki came by, schoolbag and lunchbox in hand. After a lesson or two with numbers and her making sure I ate, we went about working on her handgun. Working with someone else, even though, or rather, _especially_ because she was a rookie, made me wonder if this is how Welf felt working with me. She had all kinds of ideas, and even though they weren't all winners, they were still more than I'd have thought up alone.

"Is there a way to make the cube interchangeable without needing to take the entire thing apart?" She asked, "I mean, sure, killer shards of ice is great... Until you're fighting an ice monster or something."

That was her best idea, and while I'd thought of it, I didn't really need to work on it at first, since Riser was certainly not an ice monster.

* * *

"Ah, good afternoon Maki-chan." Rias greeted as she rounded the corner of the workshop, "Kodori-sensei."

"Hello Rias." We both greeted without looking at her, our tails kind of swishing about in sync.

"What's got you two so excited?" I tracked her footsteps as she walked up behind us, "Oh my... Is that..."

"This." I paused, giving Maki a nudge. "You do it."

"This!" Maki stood up and did a game show hostess motion towards the table, "Is model two of the elemental revolver."

We had just finished putting it back together, but on the table among dozens of other bits of a second revolver, was Rias's handgun. "But it looks the same."

"In effect, it is! Except!" Maki picked it up, and offered it to Rias.

"Oh! The grip is just right. A little lighter too... Yes."

"But wait there's more!" I offered Maki one of the bits on the table, "With this, you can change the element of your projectiles." Rias took the 'clip' and then paused. Breaking off her showcasing voice, Maki sighed, "Right. Well, if you do this..."

A short, much less exciting tutorial later, Rias now had two more 'clips' for her revolver. It was still only three 'shots' since I hadn't modified the chamber, but now she could load the weapon with fire, ice, and 'special'.

"Now, due to the vastly different nature of the elements, they do different things when you fire." I took over, "Ice does the same thing. But fire..." Maki took the handgun back from Rias, switched out the clip, and waited for the 'round' to click into place automatically, signalling that it was 'charged'. "Oh, and we did that too. It won't load until it's ready."

Maki set up a cinder block, and the three of us backed away from the target. "Firing in 3..2..1! Firing!"

The effect looked a lot like a blaster from Star Wars. A little red 'beam' shot our from the end of the gun, and hit the flat side of the cinder block. With almost no noise, there was now a thumb thick molten hole in the side.

"It delivers a focused shot that's about 1200 degrees Celsius. No stopping power to speak of, but it can turn stone to lava at roughly thirty metres." I explained, using my thumb to tap out the semi-liquid stone before it could fall to the floor. "We tried it on poor Mr. Woodblock..." I motioned a thumb to a bit of ash in a nearby dustpan.

"That's quite impressive." Rias smiled, "And the last one?"

"This one is more personal." Maki grinned, and with a quick switching out, she waited for the cylinder to turn once, then motioned for us to back away again. "Firing in 3..2..1! Firing!"

When she pulled the trigger this time, nothing seemed to happen at first. Then, the block seemed to slowly fade from existence, only to appear like it had vanished. "This one is keyed to the owner, and I apparently have a knack for illusion. Not a huge surprise..." Maki looked at her tails, "But for me, this one is like a magic invisible ink gun."

"This one seems quite odd." Rias frowned.

"Well, it won't work for me, but for you with your power of destruction..." I explained.

"But, why would I need a gun to use that?"

Maki handed me the gun, and I held it, waiting for the cylinder to turn. Once it did, I handed it to Rias. "Don't miss."

Maki and I backed up, and Rias pointed the gun at the cinder block, "So... Firing in 3.. 2.. 1."

And the top half of the block simply vanished in a FLOOF of dust. "Void, and air, as Akeno said. Not that I can ever fire it myself... But who's to say someone else couldn't borrow your power for a shot or two?"

* * *

"Is it true Sensei?" Issei asked, "You're going to fight Riser?"

Issei and I were doing some light sparring, practising more for technique than power. "I am." I gave him a quick jab to the chest, just hard enough to push him back, "Talk after."

He nodded, and we started again.

* * *

Later in the ORC room, as usual for an after school 'club', we all enjoyed our usual tea time and cookies. Rias had probably told them about my upcoming match, so I was getting more than a few worried looks.

"I'm curious Sensei." Kiba started, "You are going to fight Riser, but are you sure you can win?"

"Sensei is strong! I'm sure she'll have no trouble." Issei grinned, then scratched the back of his head, "Right?"

All eyes on me, (even Koneko's) I sighed, "I'm confident. Though I should probably train a little. I haven't done any serious fighting since I arrived."

"Again I find my lack of experience frustrating." Kiba frowned, drawing everyone's attention, "It's obvious from how you teach that you are far more skilled."

"I feel it too." Issei added, "With all the help you've given us, I want to help you this time. But you'd hardly notice it if I went all out."

Now I was feeling a bit bad. I could understand the boys frustration, I mean, I hated owing favours to people too. Doubly so when I couldn't return them.

"This time." I started, "This time, it isn't a physical problem. I'm sure I could beat Riser in any physical contest you could name. If I'm going to have a problem, its going to be with his magic."

"Ara... I can help with that... maybe?" Akeno faltered, "I'm no where near Riser-san's level of power though."

"Not to mention the space needed for the kind of magic you use." I replied.

"I'm sure Sona-san wouldn't mind if you asked to used the gym, under a barrier."

"Perhaps Sona-san would even join in?"

"She does have a rather diverse peerage when it comes to magic as well."

I kept silent as both Rias and Akeno kicked around the idea. They knew Sona's group much better than I did, and it seemed to make everyone in the room feel better. So I just waited and amused myself by sipping tea.

A few minutes, a few text messages, and a half dozen smiles later, Sona showed up at the door to the ORC.

"I approve." Sona said firmly, her Queen and both bishops behind her.

I set my teacup down, looked at everyone, and said, in my best monotone, "Please be gentle."

* * *

With the least magical people sitting on the bleachers, I faced off against Rias, Akeno, Sona, her Queen Tsubaki, and her two bishops Momo and Reya. While the rest of them cheered their peerages on, I stood there, barefoot and wearing my scale leggings and vest, but not the coat. I wasn't wearing any of the metal bits of my usual armour either, since against Riser, they might become a liability.

"What are the rules?" Reya asked, "I mean... It's obvious you could just beat us up if you wanted to..."

I shook my head, "If the lot of you can keep me down for more than ten seconds, I'll consider it a loss. I was watching the fight against Riser VERY closely, and his stamina is what I'm most worried about."

"I thought you said you could beat him in any physical contest you could name." Akeno giggled.

From the bleachers, I heard Issei yelp in pain.

"So... That's all you require?" the white haired Momo asked, "Just halt your movements for ten seconds?

"Attack me how ever you want. Asia can take care of any bumps or bruises I get." I shrugged.

"And how long will the match go?" Tsubaki asked, "It is still a school night."

"Until you give up." I replied, "Judging my how sniffly Riser was, I should have another day or two."

"And to think, Kodori-sensei wants me to use my wand on her..." Akeno said happily.

I was about to reply, but thought better of it.

"Are you sure I should be participating?" Rias asked, "My magic isn't exactly... something you can shrug off."

"I leave your methods of attack up to you." I looked at them, "Just a safety reminder though. Friendly fire isn't."

They all nodded at me, and I took in a slow deep breath.

* * *

At first, they were all hesitant to start. But, with a quick command from Sona, her peerage snapped to attention and started firing. Sona wasted no time in summoning up a ball of water, while the other three sprouted magic circles of their own.

Dashing to the side to avoid a sudden barrage of little icicles that were launching out of the now spinning ball of water, I had to dodge left and right as solid walls of magic and strings of glowing chains appeared in front of me or sprung out of the ground to entangle my legs. Jumping over another set of chains, I planted my foot and jumped backwards as a stream of lightning scorched its way through the air before me. A half second later, I dropped flat to the floor and rolled as a shard of ice the size of a baseball bat planted itself in the floor.

What followed after that, was more of me dodging stuff. ALL The stuff. Lightning, little blasts of light, icicles, razor sharp blades of water, razor sharp blades of electrified water, more chains, a maze of solid magic barriers, star wars blaster bolts...

It wasn't 'easy' but it certainly wasn't very challenging. I needed to give myself a handicap, or I'd never grow. I had to make this into 'training' and not 'warm up'.

But to do that, I had to do things a little differently.

"I will not bend, I will not break, I will become a wall for the home my Goddess has given me." I said, pulling magic from my centre and pushing it outwards.

"There it is!" Issei called out, "She's getting serious!"

Ignoring the peanut gallery and swatting aside an icicle, I jumped into the air and added to the spell, "For Her a wall, for Her a gate..." A chain made of light snaked out from the roof of the gym and latched onto one of my arms. An instant later, a second and third looped themselves around my legs and hips, "So that I myself remain worthy in Her eyes."

Pulling magic from my core and touching it to the magic from the chains, I pulled them through my body and sent the power through the chain touching the roof. Momo grunted in pain as her binding magic suffered feedback, and I fell back to the floor of the gym.

"Her voice through the halls..." I started to dodge and weave through continuous blasts of magic as I simply held my ground, "Her commands soft, yet absolute." My body felt like it was on fire as I started to catch bits of magic from the air, and grounding it out through my feet and tails into the floor, "I obey with unerring swiftness!"

Images flashed through my mind as my heightened senses tracked every single projectile the six of them were firing at me. My battle with the silverback, my very first true use of magic... Cracking the Black Goliath's magic stone by channelling Bell's firebolt through my own body and directly into it... Moving faster, and with equal skill to Bete, Loki Familia's elite hand to hand fighter...

Catching, swatting aside, moving only enough to let it pass by, I lost track of how long I managed to keep these three spells going. Suddenly though, it all stopped. The ground around me was broken and smoking, the air filled with mist, smoke and the smell of ozone, my body was scratched and bruised from the more solid projectiles they were using.

"Hey!" I called out, waving my hand through the air to clear a little smoke, "Why'd you all stop?"

I saw the glow from three different magic circles appear, and made ready to defend myself, but with a sudden blast of wind, they faded out again. Air clear, I looked around. Behind me, most of the gym had simply ceased to exist, and the red sky of the barrier glowed faintly overhead.

"Well Sensei," Rias smiled, "You stopped for more than ten seconds."

"Though we only realized it after almost a minute." Sona added, looking back, "Thank you Kiba-kun."

"So tired!" Reya sighed, her fellow Bishop helping her down to the floor.

"Me too... Very glad I don't have to study for tomorrow's math quiz." Momo replied, "There there..."

"That's tomorrow? Urg..." Maki groaned from the bleachers.

"Well Sensei." Rias locked the safety on her gun in place and holstered it behind her back, "You lost."

"Oh, is there a prize?" Akeno smiled, though her face was covered in sweat and she was looking out of breath.

Sona wasn't much better off either, but she added, "Hm, no prize was offered, but it would be poor form not to offer something."

Relaxing, and carefully making my way over the broken floor of the gym, I shook my arms out as I considered. "Well, if you bring some bowls... I have a freezer full of ice cream that would take ages to get through by myself."

* * *

NOTES!

Don't worry folks, I'm sure you're all waiting for Riser to get his face kicked in (again) but that will be in the next update. :)


	33. Chapter 33

Now... **BEFORE WE START!**

I can't reply to your comments, if you don't have an account. I like to reply to all comments, and it makes me sad when I can't. :( You know who you are. *stare*

* * *

Chapter 33

May 10, 2016

Not much unusual happened the next day. I worked on designing my new armour, drawing from various online sources for functional solid armour. More than a few websites showed variants on the Iron Man suit, but it wasn't quite what I had in mind.

I finished Cime's gun, and called it the 'Mark 3, hellboy special'. Mostly because Cime himself was a tall man with big hands, and could certainly handle the heavy looking revolver.

My mask was nearly done. All the 'material' was in place, and finished. Even the gold Ha-steel lenses. With my new ability and understanding of enchantment, this mask would be far more refined, even if it looked almost the same.

Maki got to work on her own mask, obviously not using her bare hands, but actually picking up a hammer herself and shaping it. It slowed down my own work to supervise, but it felt good to teach someone to be a smith. Welf would have been proud, and probably tried to get me drunk again.

I made more ice cream, since my 'loss' in training had left all but a single bowl full (reserved for my mystery house keeper).

And before bed, Rias and Akeno helped me set up a second pair of chemistry sets on a new table. Sona also delivered several copies of my 'monster encyclopedia', in case someone else wanted one, who wasn't already on the 'Gremory/Sitri' list of informants.

* * *

May 11, 2016

Cime arrived as usual, early and cheerful, just outside the shop. The Horse greeted me with a snort and a nose bump, while Cime himself dismounted.

"Is it ready then? The sword you adjusted is exactly what I wanted, and I can't help but feel excited to see this next creation of yours." Cime grinned as I waved him into the shop, "I can't remember the last time I looked forward to a birthday..."

"Snort."

"True, I also can't remember my birthday."

"Relax relax." I said, "It's too early in the morning for 'childish glee'." I yawned, "was up all night experimenting."

"Oh?"

"One of the catalysts I use in my more exotic potions is something I can only get from the dungeon. Mainly, the magic stones from the monsters." One of my tails flopped over my shoulder, so I gave it a pat, "So, I've been trying to find a substitute."

"Hm, and the result?"

"Mint flavoured water." I sighed, "But, that's my business. This..." I offered him a cardboard box, reused from one of the many deliveries Cime himself had made, "Is your new piece."

"You know, there's a website that sells all kinds of nice, cheap, and good looking wooden boxes." He accepted the box anyhow, putting it down on the nearest clear work table. "Oh... This is very nice."

Big and intimidating, it was still a 'three shot' revolver like the others. But I'd spent a little time on styling, just to make it look like a nobleman's weapon. Copper trim along the barrel, proper walnut grip, screws that were nearly invisible unless you looked at it from odd angles... I always found myself more inclined to 'flair' after a good workout.

"The weight is good, and the balance is just right. I'll have to find a..."

I picked up a pile of leather straps from the leather working table and gave it a shake. "Figured you'd ask. You can belt it left, right, under either arm, or behind the back with a few simple adjustments."

"I am..." Before he accepted the holster rig, he put the gun down, removed his hat, and bowed formally. "Truly, I feel undeserving." He looked directly at me, his face under the cap battle scarred, bald, and flame-eyed.

"Goes to show you how much I appreciate a delivery man who doesn't screw with my mail." My golden tail did not boff me this time, since I was talking about Hermes.

"Snort."

"Yes there is a story there." I said to the Horse, "But, before I tell it, let me show you how to use this thing before you blow your leg off or something..."

* * *

Fox: Taking the afternoon off.

Boss: Oh?

Fox: Meeting with that guy with the green hair.

Boss: Very well. I'll be sure to encourage the others to work out properly without your presence.

Fox: Thank you.

* * *

"Well, now that I've called in sick." I said to Ajuka's little hologram, "Would you like to meet in person? Or will this do?"

Around lunch time, I had done all but the very last steps for my mask, the only 'magical' equipment I was going to bring to my upcoming match. After that, I put the bit of paper Ajuka had given me on a workbench and touched it with a little of my own power, calling out his name. A moment or two later, a little hologram of him appeared over the paper.

Just as sloppy looking and tired as he was at the meeting, and without legs, since the hologram only showed him from above the knees, he looked like 'the genie of the lab'. Even had a coffee mug.

"This will do for now." He said, sipping from his mug, "Just give me a moment... do you have something made of glass around? Crystal?"

"Sure. Bit of quartz do?" It was one of the many little bits of 'scrap gems' that I'd ordered a few weeks ago, but it was good size and clarity.

"Perfect. Now place it in the centre of the paper." I did, "And... There!"

And just like that, he went from being a hand sized hologram, to a nearly full sized projection. The pointy bit of quartz was also standing on end, spinning slowly in place. "That's a neat trick." I commented, "Hm... I can move this?"

"You can, just don't rip the circle, and it should be fine."

I moved the paper to the corner of the workshop, out of sight of the open garage door and any students that might walk by. "There, how's your field of view with that anyhow?"

"Refocusing through the crystal gives me the same view as I would have if I were there in person." He explained, "You have... an interesting set up here."

It was hard to tell if he was being honest, or patronizing. His face didn't seem to be one for 'animation' and his voice was kind of like that teacher you never want in front of a lecture hall. Then again, I used to sound like that when I woke up in the morning.

"It serves my needs quite handily. Though my glass works are in my room. They only need good ventilation and small heat sources so its safer up there." I chose to believe he was being honest. "I'm not the most proficient enchanter I know, but I've had a lot more time to work on it here."

"Your work so far seems quite practical, if a little basic." He replied, "But to be fair, I've been doing this for..." He paused, frowned, and started to look like he'd forgotten something.

"I was told you're the best at enchanting things, so I wouldn't expect my work to impress you." I replied, though I did feel a little kick to my pride.

"Honestly, I'm not liked very much, despite that distinction." He shrugged, "Though, devil society as a whole has really just started to take their collective hands off their weapons, for the most part."

"The three way war?"

"Yes. It's been going on so long that it was practically a way of life. A 'given' that you, and your children, and their children, would be soldiers in some capacity or another. And it's been going on since 'sin' was invented." He shrugged, "While I have made tools of war, I'd much rather make my life easier with my inventions."

"Understandable. To be fair, I'm from a similar place, people have been fighting in the dungeon since before the Gods descended, and only managed to keep it contained afterwards. I'd much rather make things to improve the way of life there."

The two of us shared a sigh and a smile. "So, if you wouldn't mind telling me, could you explain how you work? Your wedding ring has some interesting magic woven in, and I've never felt an enchantment like that."

"If you would agree to trade some hints to help me improve?" I returned.

"Ah, the report did say you knew how to barter properly. I agree to those terms."

* * *

For the next eight hours, I puttered about the workshop, talked shop with Ajuka, and did some shopping for some new materials I'd never thought of using with my enchanting. While he did call my way of enchanting 'amateur at best' he also called it 'appropriate' considering how my own magic worked. I used almost no formula past the simplest of runes, and basically invested a bit of my 'self' into everything I enchanted.

He also told me I held a large advantage with my work, being able to use my own fur as a base. Most enchanters at my level used their own blood, but my way never risked anemia. Because my enchantments were as close to 'part of me' as they could be, without say, inscribing tattoos onto my skin, my work tended to function exactly as I wanted it to, simply because I would never betray myself.

For telling him about Orario, my methods, my Goddess, and some of my own ability, the information he gave me filled most of a brand new notebook.

"Have you ever considered formal magic?" He asked as I turned the various machines off in the workshop, "I understand that your magic is more 'instinct' and 'intent' than 'structure' and 'order' but have you ever tried?"

"No." I replied, "The political climate in Orario isn't big on free information, and anyone who can cast magic usually keeps their methods to themselves."

"You did mention." He rubbed his chin, and looked down at his mug, "Why not ask young Sitri for a lesson? You seem to have a good handle on your magic, and you certainly do not lack the power to try branching out."

"I'll do that. I mean, I certainly won't turn down another tool to use in the dungeon."

"Hmm, I seem to be out of coffee..." He frowned.

"You haven't put that mug down for eight hours. You're only running out now?"

He lifted the mug up a little, and tilted it to show me the bottom, "I've a small portal in the bottom, linked to my coffee maker. One of the most useful things I've ever invented."

"I thought the Devil Pieces were the most useful?"

"Those are the most -complicated- things I've ever made." He corrected.

"Ah. I can only imagine the headaches you had figuring those out... I can't even think of how to start on something that does... so much." I looked at my mask, "This here is going to be the most complex thing I've attempted."

"I'd explain the process, but it would likely go over your head. That, and it would be unfair to all those who've asked me before you." He chuckled quietly, "Though, some of it is much simpler than you would think. The ideas at least, not the enchanting behind it. I mean... You take a person's soul, something Devils have been working with well, forever really, and run it through a few dozen filters."

"And at the end you have a new devil, with a permanent enchantment that is related to the piece you gave it." I scratched an ear, and felt my stomach rumble ominously.

"Exactly. They really were like digging a ditch. The idea is simple, the work... not so much." He also frowned and put a hand to his stomach, "I should hire an assistant, and get them to remind me of meal times or something..."

"I told all my assistants I was taking the day off."

"I will call the lesson done for today then." He said.

"I agree." I nodded. Considering the lesson was a deal with a devil, the trade had to be finalized.

"If you survive your battle, we can chat again. I might try to enchant something the way you do it, just to see if I still can, and compare it to some of my recent work." He bowed slightly, "Good luck, Kodori."

"I will ask Sona for an introduction to formal magic, and get to work on this." I gave my mask a tap, "Make sure to get a seat for the fight." I bowed to him, "Until next time, Ajuka Sensei."

* * *

The first time I made my mask, I was doing so because a friend of mine, who was so shy she had trouble looking at people, gave me a hug and slipped a message into my pocket at the same time. The message was a simple picture, and a line of text. 'The guise of the hunter, seeing through the eyes of her lover.' A simple bit of poetry, but...

See, Cassandra (this shy friend's name) is a minor prophet. Almost no one thinks she it, but in the few dozen times I've met with her, she's said something that was exactly right. About my past, my present, my future. She even predicted what was going to happen with another friend, but I had forgotten it, and ended up regretting it.

Back to the picture and message. The picture was of a black fox mask. Similar to what you'd find in a Setsubun festival. Aside from black and a little red, the mask had gold eyes. Under that was the message, and her signature. Except... The message was in English. A language no one, not even the Gods, knew about.

That got my attention VERY fast, so, I made the mask, not really knowing why at first. I was just starting into the enchanting thing, mostly as an offshoot of blacksmithing and Welf messing about with my cast off fur. It was the most complicated thing I'd made, with many different things woven into different aspects of the mask.

I was repeating some of those things now, smoothing the surface with my palms covered in fine sand. Thoughts of how I would trust this mask, this visage I would take into battle, to protect me. Every tap of the hammer to the chisel, as I etched in the final lines that would represent the whiskers, carried thoughts of awareness. Sensitivity to my surroundings, gathering information about my surroundings without needing to think about it. As I roughened the tip of the nose with a little sand and my fingers, I thought of a keen sense of smell.

The ridges of the eyes, the traditional red markings along the face, these were already etched into the black metal of the mask, and filled now with the blood red copper. As I sanded those lines so they would be perfectly even with each other, I thought of fear. Only once had I ever felt fear so crippling that I couldn't act. A fear so primal that for all my strength, I could do nothing but breath in that monster's presence. And I held that in my mind as I dipped my fingers into a mixture of my own blood, polishing sand, and the blood red copper filings I'd made. The fear of being hunted, of being before a true predator.

On the inside of the mask, just as I had the first one, I had mixed up some of my golden fur and actual gold. The inside of the mask was an actual mould of my face, and this enchanted, paper thin, layer of gold was meant to stick to my face, so the mask would only come off if I wanted it to, and not move around at all when I inevitably got hit in the head by something.

The entire mask was starting to give me a gentle 'feedback' hum of contained magic, as I took the last part and made ready to slot them in. Eyes. Made of a mix of my golden tail's fur and my best alloy, I had made two mirror polished 'eyes'. Just like any superhero mask you might see (or not so super, villain mask). Unlike the first time I'd made them, where they only... worked sorta... Allowing me to see, even when my real eyes were damaged. This time, with a better grasp on what I was doing, I was sure I had it right.

And with a little 'click', the two metal 'lenses' slotted into place. The mask... Well, no. The helmet was done.

In preparation for making a full suit of plate armour for myself, I had added a few metal plates on the back of the mask. Taking my inspiration from say, Iron Man, the MK 2 fox mask was a full head enclosure.

All that was left were a few bits of padding and the like, since I didn't want my ears, that would be encased in metal as well, ring like a bell when something hit my head. A few bits of strapping to make sure nothing would rattle around... But the enchantment itself, was done.

* * *

May 12 2016

I'd gone to bed a little late, but still managed to wake up in time for the usual list of tasks, and join Issei and Asia for a morning jog. It wasn't like I needed to, but after that intense little workout in front of the magic users of both peerages, I didn't want to lose that feeling of motion.

Afterwards, a quick series of texts with Sona net me a 'intro to formal magic' lesson, to be held after my fight with Riser. Partially because she needed to find the right book, structure a lesson, and not tempt me to try out a new spell or something during what just about everyone thought was possibly a suicide match.

"Not hitting the metal today?" Maki asked as she arrived a little after lunch. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you'd gone feral or something."

I was sitting in the middle of my workshop, lotus style, with six foxes roaming the room around me. I was trying, and mostly succeeding, to keep track of them all at once, and do simple tasks with them. The best I'd managed to far was putting away some tools I'd left out last night. At least I wasn't getting vertigo, even when two of them started fighting and rolling about the room.

All but one of my 'fox spirits' trotted up to Maki to investigate. The sixth one, who was mostly gold coloured, was in my lap getting a tummy rub.

"Just getting a little practise in. I've been neglecting it recently." It felt weird, giving my not tummy a rub, while sniffing at Maki, getting an ear scratch, a nose boop, and rolling around on the floor to get an itch I didn't actually have. All at once. But it wasn't nearly as bad as the first time. My eyes were still closed however.

"Oh, I passed that math quiz." She grinned, picking up a fox that was pawing at her knee, "Thanks to your instruction, I'll actually pass that class."

"Good to hear." I nodded, looking through the eyes of the fox she was holding, "How about the other classes?" I said, using that same fox to project my voice.

"You can speak through them too? That's so cool..." She flinched as the fox pawed her on the nose, "Oh, well, since I'm a devil, my language classes won't be a problem. Japanese history isn't going so well though. Social studies and Geography are pretty simple..." She put the fox down, only to have another one hop up onto the bench she was sitting on and try and get her attention.

"Good good." Slowly, I gathered each of the foxes and dispelled them, making sure to give them a pat on the head for being such good foxes. "Okay... Enough of that. Anything you want to work on then?"

"Actually, I was wondering about making something more decorative. Like an earring or something." She made one of her ears twitch up and down a couple of times, "Not like it would be a good idea to wear it before I graduate... but you know."

"Never liked the idea of adding extra holes in my head." I gave my own ears a twitch, "But sure. Let me warm up the mini-crucible."

* * *

Sitting in the ORC, chatting idly about nothing important, my phone rang. Surprising everyone, since my ring tone was the opening riff for 'The telephone is ringing' (by Alice cooper).

"Hai?" I answered it, the rest of the room falling silent.

"Since this is a formal duel, under the old rules, certain things must be done in person." I recognized the voice of Yubelluna, Riser's queen. "May I use the transport circle in the ORC room?"

"One moment Yubelluna." I said, tapping the mute button, "She's asking if she can visit. Official business." I said to Rias.

"So long as she doesn't burn another circle into my floor." She said.

Unmuting the phone, "So long as you don't burn another circle into the floor." I said, "You have been invited."

"Thank you." I could hear the relief in her voice. "I will be there presently, alone."

"Sure." And I clicked the phone closed. "Wonder why she called me, and not you?"

"It may be because you are the one directly involved." Rias replied, her, and everyone else getting to their feet as the transport circle everyone used for going on contracts glowed red.

Rising out of the floor, covered in a faint aura of flame, Yubelluna stood before us. Dressed in that ultra revealing outfit of hers, but also wearing that sort of priestess looking robe over her shoulders, she looked at all of us, bowed, then stepped out of the circle. I met her half way, and accepted an envelope. She then took out another set of envelopes, and offered them to Rias.

"Your challenge, and invitations." She said, "Each of them should allow one guest for each of you, and two guests for you." She said to me. "Also included is the location, magical frequency for the cameras, and a voucher for snacks and a drink."

"Really?" I read the paper over as best I could, since it used more than a few Kanji I was unfamiliar with, not to mention a few languages I had no idea of.

"Riser-sama has been... upset about this whole ordeal." She replied, looking away and down, but smiling slightly, "Aside from offering comfort, we, Riser-sama's peerage, have been following his instructions and setting up a proper stage for him."

"Riser's not going to win!" Issei growled from behind me, "He's ..."

I looked back at him and shook my head. Yubelluna looked like she might get angry, but shook her head, "No matter how strong you are, you won't beat him." She didn't sound arrogant, simply sure.

"Is that all then?" Rias frowned.

"Officially yes." She nodded, "You may have beaten him together, but I think he's angry enough to take you seriously, Kodori-san."

"Good." I nodded. I offered my hand to her, "Make sure he's in top form. I remember one of you asking for cold medicine too, if you can sneak it into him."

She shook my hand, a little bit of paper touching my palm between our grip.

"Kodori-sensei makes cold medicine that actually works... I was quite surprised." Rias agreed.

"I'm sure one of us will get him to take it." She nodded, stepping back, bowing, and then sinking into the floor. "Until the match then." Were her parting words.

"Can someone help me read this?" I asked the room, waving the invitation letter, "Jerk wrote some of it in... What language is this anyhow?"

Two days. I had two more days to get ready. After a bunch of flowery language, translated from ancient Sumerian or some such, it declared that the game would be held in a special mini-dimension, set up by Sirzechs himself. Spectators welcome, duel to the death or submission if one side felt merciful, magical frequency for anyone who wanted to watch remotely, vouchers for two snacks and one drink from 'Devil's Tap' INC... Magical barriers done by 'Devil's Aegis' INC... For box seats please contact...

It was all there. He was probably getting a laugh knowing I couldn't read what ever most of it was printed in, but that was fine.

"So Kodori-Sensei. Did you want to do a little more training with us? While you made sure there would be no fallout if you lost..." Rias frowned, "I'd rather you not lose."

"Kind of you to say so." I nodded, "And yes, I think I would like a little more practise." I held up a hand as Rias reached for her phone, "Nothing so grand as last time."

"Oh?" Akeno 'fu fu'ed, "It was quite fun for us though."

"I think I have a handle on the... texture? of devil magic. But I'd like to try a few things, to see if I can add something old, with something new." I held my hand palm up, a little golden ball forming over my palm, then growing a pair of fox ears. "You know, I'm just giving up on just making a normal ball of energy."

The others laughed quietly at my sigh. While they watched, I envisioned the little ball to stretch out, making it into a simple round shield. The ears had moved to the top edge, and twitched a couple of times as I held the translucent gold disk in front of me.

"Even though I can channel and ground magic, if I could do it away from my bare skin I'd be much happier." I let the shield shrink back into a ball, "I kind of want to show this off back home..."

"How solid can you make that?" Kiba asked.

"Not very." I admitted, "It's kind of like water, unless I use the other side of my magic. Then it's solid, but only certain shapes can be used to hurt things. Makes my skin itch too."

* * *

After spending the next few hours after the meeting in yet another barrier space, I returned to my room as exhausted as I'd ever been since my arrival. Not only had I been practising my newly learned 'projection' ability, and gotten a handle on tying it to my magic resistance, but Asia had to heal me a few times as well. Rias's magic did not play nice with my usual method of 'grounding' magical energy. Even when I caught her power of destruction with my projections, it felt like something was drilling through my body as I grounded it. Akeno's lightning was simple to deal with in comparison, since my nature, it wanted to take the easiest path to the ground.

Rias though... I was glad Asia was on hand to heal the acid like burns her magic left on my skin as I grounded out and negated her power. We also had to stop the training a few times for Akeno to magic me up some spare clothing... Poor Issei had passed out sometime around the third time I had my clothes melted off, partially due to blood loss, and Koneko applying 'attitude adjustments'.

So, after dragging myself into the shower and scrubbing the burnt clothing (and smell) off my skin, I collapsed onto my bed. Plugging my phone in to charge, I took the bit of paper Yubelluna had given me out from between the folded flip phone panels.

Reading the paper, then reading it again, I folded it back up and put it back into my phone with a smile.

* * *

May 13 2016

Friday. The usual day for pasta night back home found me spending most of my day image training. The rules would allow me any weapons I wished, any equipment I wished, and a single vial of 'Phoenix Tears'. I was simply going to wear my armoured pants, vest, and battle cloth underclothes that went with them. While I was more or less immune to fire, any metal I was wearing, not to mention the leather bits and straps that were also part of my coat, were not immune. Adamant, especially forged adamant, could actually get hot enough to burn me, while the salamander wool layer under my pants and vest would at least slow down the effects of prolonged heat build up in my scale armour.

And even if my vest and pants didn't survive, the salamander wool would, and I wouldn't have to fight naked. I already had THAT reputation back in Orario...

I also made sure to send a couple of invites.

* * *

May 14 2016

Grayfia arrived at noon exactly, bowing her perfect bow, and offering me a 'ride' to the arena ready room to get ready. Rias and the others would be travelling to a slightly different location, and wouldn't be allowed to join me in the 'locker room'.

"Well?" I asked, facing Rias and the rest.

"Good luck, Kodori-Sensei." Rias said with a smile, "I hardly need to worry, but please, conduct yourself properly, as a Retainer to the Gremory house." She handed me a bottle of Pheonix tears, "Just in case."

I took the bottle, frowned, then tucked it between my breasts, "Never thought I'd hide something there." I mumbled.

"Never?" Akeno asked with a smile, folding her arms under her own breasts for emphasis.

"As my own armourer, I put pockets on things." I replied, the glass cold against my skin. "Leaving the coat at home this time though." They all looked like they wanted to say something, but since Grayfia was starting warm up the teleport circle again, I just gathered them all up in a hug. "Back before dinner." I said, "Oh..."

I looked at my left hand and took off my wedding ring. After a moment of consideration, I held out my hand to Asia. Hesitantly, she reached for it, but stopped, "Are you sure?"

"I don't want my wife to have anything to do with Riser. And I suspect I'm going to need my left hand to punch him. Keep it warm for me."

"I will keep it safe." She said firmly. "Just be sure to return to get it back."

I moved to stand beside Grayfia, "All set." I told her.

"Very well. The rest of you may travel when ever you wish to the arena stands, though the match will not be starting for another half hour."

"Give him hell Sensei!" Issei cheered as I descended into the teleport circle.

"Show him why we all call you Teacher." Kiba said.

"I'll save the last cookie for you." Koneko added.

* * *

"I am surprised." Grayfia said as we ascended into a Roman Gladiator waiting room. "That you are only wearing that."

"Mostly for modesty, honestly." I said, "wow... This looks like a cleaned up replica of the one in Rome."

"It is." She took two steps and turned to face me, "Sirzechs-sama is quite fond of the architecture." She raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you are going through this?"

I didn't answer right away, but instead took a slow deep breath, only after I'd taken a second one, did I reply, "He assumed Rias was his property. Assumed that his rank and power made him beyond reach." I took another breath, "And while I don't like what happened, he also made light of how far Rias went to be rid of him." And a forth breath, the dust in the air and on the floor starting to swirl around me gently, "And lastly, he called me an animal. Only two people get to call me that." I relaxed, but held in the heat I had built up inside my core, my inner beast, my magic, ready to act.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Only my wife, and I get to call me anything less than a person."

She laughed, not loud, but the sound was clear and light hearted. "Now I know where that pawn of hers gets that attitude." She calmed down quickly, but still had a smile, "They all look up to you, but him especially."

"I suppose they could do worse in a role model." I scratched the back of my head, "Can I ask for a small favour?"

"So long as it doesn't give you any advantage in the match."

"Thank you."

* * *

Much like the actual Colosseum in Rome, the arena floor was pretty big. I didn't know exactly how big the original was, but this one looked to be shaped like a football field, but maybe not quite as big. As I looked around, the fine brown sand of the arena floor tinged red with the light of the 'sky' I could imagine the chariot races, the free for all battles...

I bet Marius would love this place.

As I stepped out onto the field proper, I looked around the stands. It wasn't exactly packed, considering the real stadium could hold 50,000 people or so, but there were quite a few none-the-less. Right away, I picked out the crimson hair of Rias and her father, sitting close to the 'emperor's box' that faced the centre of the arena. Sirzechs himself, as well as Ajuka were there, along with two people I didn't know, but judging by the the bright blue and red feathers on their clothing, I guessed it was Riser's mother and father.

To the left of the 'centre box' was Rias, her parents, peerage, and 'guests'. Sona was there, along with her peerage and a few people I didn't know. To the right of the Emperor's box, looked to be Riser's peerage, along with a few others I didn't know.

Then... There was the thousand or so others, dotting the stands.

Taking another deep breath, I reminded myself that I'd done this kind of thing before.

* * *

Inside a booth, overseeing the arena, with many monitors from various video feeds, two people sat. Male and female, they were both dressed in suit and tie. The woman, rust red skinned with two small black horns peeking out from bubble gum pink hair looked into one of the monitors and picked up a microphone from the desk in front of her.

"This is Versara! Your favourite (as of the last poll anyhow) commentator from the last big rating game!" He voice was bright and cheerful, without being 'screechy'.

The man, a tall thin fellow with deep blue skin bald head and a small solo black horn in the middle of his forehead also picked up a microphone from the desk. "And this is Englvice, your third favourite (I can't believe that other guy took my spot... have to assassinate him or something...) commentator from the last big game!" Bold and 'radio smooth' his voice was a perfect match to his partner.

"And we are Vice Versa!" They said together.

"So it seems someone has right royally pissed off one Lord Riser Phoenix." Vice started, "He's recently been recovering at his fortress home in Hell for the past few days from, get this, a cold!"

A picture popped up on one of the screens, showing a snapshot of Riser inside a block of ice inside a large operating room.

"For those who don't follow the political lives of the younger generation, this!" Versa emphasized, "Is how Lord Riser ended up after the unofficial rating game (that we didn't get to cover, boo hoo) between him, and one Lady Rias Gremory!"

"Yes, apparently, the Heiress to the Gremory house wanted to break off her engagement to the third son of the Phoenix house, (who could imagine why?). And challenged Lord Riser. A bold move considering his official record!" Vice waggled an eyebrow at the camera.

"Who could have imagined it would end up like this! What you are seeing on the lower monitor, is the result of one of Lady Rias's pawns, using his sacred gear. If you're wondering, we have confirmation that the person in that ice block was indeed Lord Riser himself!" Versa's adorable face looked shocked at the image.

"While his loss was a shock, not just to him, but the Devil realm as a whole, is that the match we are about to watch is due to an accusation that the Gremory team cheated!" Vice returned excitedly, "But the odd part, is that Lord Riser didn't accuse Lady Rias, but her retainer."

"That is strange, Vice, but my sources tell me that this retainer was responsible for the intense training, and magical equipment that Lady Rias and her Peerage brought into the rating game!" Versa tapped a few buttons on a small keyboard near at hand, "Take a look at some of these images!"

Images popped up on the lower monitor, and Vice commented on them as they did, "Magic amplifying gauntlets? A sword with a solid ice blade? A magical bear suit? A shot... Wait no, that's just a normal shot put." The last image was that of Yubelluna, her jaw in mid-dislocation as the metal ball impacted. "Looks like it hurt though!"

"While these items are all fair inside a rating game, it was something that happened before hand that Riser was truly upset about! Apparently this retainer of the Gremory house, assaulted some of the members of his peerage before the game!"

"While that's happened before, the real issue is the accusation of poisoning them! Truly an underhanded tactic." Vice picked up a bit of paper, "But who is this retainer? Aside from a few images and a handful of impressions from anonymous sources, almost nothing is known about her."

An image of Kodori's face, looking mildly amused at something, popped up on the screen. In the background, there was an open field with several craters. "All we know about her for certain, is that she is indeed the mind behind Lady Rias Gremory's special equipment." Versa perked up, "Oh! And that she was actually the one to challenge Lord Riser to the duel in the first place, after his accusation of cheating before the Rating game!"

The screen switches to a bird's eye of the arena, showing a top down view of Kodori as she walks calmly towards the centre. The few people in the stadium mumble in confusion, seeing that she is unarmed, and almost not armoured.

"Wow! For someone who made these interesting bits of magical gear, she's not wearing any herself! Very bold!" Vice looked to the side, "The magic readings from her equipment is... Nill. Aside from a strategically placed bottle of Phoenix tears, that is." He laughed.

"Best place to hide something like that!" Versa grinned, giving her own impressive bust a little jiggle, "But do my eyes deceive me? Is that... That's dragon scale isn't it?"

"It might just be! But considering the Phoenix family are masters of fire, I doubt even that will be enough to protect her." Vice squinted at the now side view of Kodori, then looked towards the opposite gate to the arena floor, "Now that the challenger has taken centre ring, we are just waiting for Lord Riser to arrive..."

* * *

I was dimly aware of the little magical devices that were wandering around the arena giving me the distinct impression I was being watched. Unconcerned I strode forward reaching centre arena to the confused sounds of the spectators, and the cheers of the Rias and Sona peerages.

I was here... But where was Riser?

Starting to feel like I was being made fun of, the gate opposite mine exploded.

* * *

"Wow! Not uncommon for a little showboating, but Lord Riser has entered the arena with an explosive show of power!" Versa exclaimed.

"And a show of impeccable casual attire too!" Vice added, "Seems like he wants to get his murder on, wearing a casual suit."

Riser, amid the flaming, molten wreckage of the portcullis, stood in a neatly pressed casual suit. Shirt and vest open at the front, he looked across the field with confident arrogance. The thousand or so spectators cheered as he entered, his flame red and blue shirt and wood brown pants complimenting his show of pyrotechnics, as he sprouted wings of fire and waved back to the stands.

"Always a crowd pleaser, when Lord Riser means to put on a show, he puts on a SHOW!" Vice continued, "His opponent however..."

On the screen showing Kodori, the six tailed woman yawned hugely, then went about hopping in place a few times impatiently.

"Seems to not care. Wow, brave woman that. What else do we know about her?" Versa asked.

"Not much, but from her appearance, she could very well be just a talented Youkai. She'd have to be to help the Gremory Heiress bridge the huge gap in power." Vice replied, "It seems... Lord Riser is calling for a microphone!"

* * *

I made a show about being bored. I really wasn't, but the feeling of all the eyes on me made me want to act out a little. So to show my lack of respect for Riser, I acted bored, impatient. I sighed as I saw him raise a hand up towards another booth, where I could just make out a pair of people, one with shocking pink hair, and another with blue skin.

"Really?" I asked no one in particular, as a little magic circle carried down a little black object from someplace. "A microphone?"

"Greetings!" Riser started, his voice echoing through the arena, "As you all know, I experienced a loss, in a rating game!" The crowd acted shocked, "To the peerage of the lovely Rias Gremory." There were a few polite cheers, and a couple of catcalls. "However!"

Then he pointed at me, who was pretending to groom a tail. This of course ended up becoming actual grooming, as it would not let me half-ass something so important. Yes you are a good tail.

"I do not consider this loss to be valid! This youkai, this... animal! Assaulted my peerage before the game! Poisoned them!"

There were a few boo's, of course, and a flash of light as something hit one of the protective barriers in front of the stands.

"No no!" Riser looked towards the flash, "While I appreciate your concern, I myself will deal with this foul cheater!" He looked at me now, "This fool has challenged me to a trial by combat!"

Laughter, though I glanced over to see a couple of Rias's peerage hiding smiles behind their hands.

"And once I rid the realms of her foul presence, I will null the results of the rating game, and once again declare Rias Gremory as my betrothed!" He grinned, his upper body starting to catch fire, though his clothes remained unharmed. He started walking towards me now...

* * *

"Wow! Would you listen to that!" Vice said, "A bold statement, declaration and challenge all in one!"

Versa's eyes were wide, "And he's not done either. Too bad not even Devil Television can let you hear that! But how's our challenger taking it?"

"I don't think she has a single grain of salt to give for this. Seems more interested in her tails (though, they are very nice looking tails) than what Riser is saying. Wait! Hold on!"

"Looks like she's calling for a microphone too!"

* * *

Tired of listening to Riser point at me and call me names, I mimicked his motion of pointing to what I guessed was the announcer booth. He looked like he was getting angry now, as I continued to pretend I was deaf. A moment later, a little magic circle hovered down towards me, holding a microphone.

Taking it, I looked for an 'on' button, found it, and clicked it on. "Lady Phoenix, Lord Phoenix, I'm very sorry that I've deprived you of grand kids with the Gremory red hair." the audience laughed a little hesitantly, "Furthermore, my condolences for having a son with a latrine for a mouth. After the match, I'll gladly make you some soap. Or if you would prefer, you could use the shampoo I supposedly poisoned his peerage with."

There was a bit more laughter, while the flames coming off Riser were getting hot enough to feel five metres away.

"I'm sure his peerage will recommend it actually, it's made specifically for heat damage and split ends. And the soap is for dry skin."

I made eye contact with Sirzechs, and gave him an eyebrow waggle. It didn't help that he was trying to maintain decorum, and not join in the laughter. Riser was starting to make the sand around him crackle.

"However, I can only give you these things as a consolation prize." I looked at Riser, my eyes going wide, my skin starting to glow/bleed black and purple aura, "Because as soon as Lord Sirzechs says 'begin'..."

The crowd went silent as Sirzechs raised a hand.

"I'm going to kill your son." And I dropped the mic.

"BEGIN!" Sirzechs shouted over the sudden silence.

* * *

Riser was glaring at me with ever bit of intensity I was, but before he could raise his fire wrapped hand, I curled my hand into a fist, dug my toes into the sand of the arena floor, and flash stepped from where I was standing, to just behind him, my fist connecting solidly, then passed through, his face.

And with an instant of feedback, my microphone hit the ground and turned to dust.

"Wow! I could hardly see that!" Versa exclaimed, "An expert application of Shun-po!"

"And did you see the look on Riser's face before the start? He might be made of fire, but even THAT had him spitting more flames than usual!" Vice added, a close up picture of Riser's face, his eyes spewing fire, hair blazing, mouth and nose huffing flames. "Not his best look! But usually the last one people see if they get him THAT mad!"

"Speaking of 'made of flame' it looks like Kodori was expecting Riser to shrug off her punch! Because she's turning around for more!"

* * *

I spun around, already knowing my punch wouldn't kill him, even if I did just punch his head off. Just watching the Rating game would have told me that. But I wanted to make a point. Unfortunately, punching him in the mouth didn't get him to shut up.

"Really? Is that it?" Riser asked, even as I spun on the ball of my foot, braced, and flashed past him again, this time passing my fist through his shoulder, "Are you really so basic, that you think these simple punches will hurt me?"

I passed through him again, this time with a kick that took his leg clean off. And once again, he hardly seemed to notice as dark red, almost blood coloured flame replaced the limb, and the clothes covering it a half second later.

He tossed the microphone from one hand to the other, just before I punched through that shoulder. "I'm surprised such a simple animal such as yourself could even comprehend a way for Rias's team to defeat me." The crowd laughed, even as he changed hands again to keep the microphone. "To think, I got angry at the taunts of a barking dog."

I skid to a halt in front of him, then sidestepped as he finally attacked back, a simple blast of flame erupting from his hand. With such an obvious telegraph, he might as well have mailed me a bottle of lighter fluid and a box of matches. What he didn't seem to notice however, was that I was using a little less force with each punch.

"You know, I've never owned a pet dog." He continued, lashing out with another simple burst of flame. "Fire and animals don't mix very well." This time he stomped his foot, a wave of fire radiating outwards along the ground, about knee height. It felt warm under my feet, but nothing more as I once again hit him, this time kicking through his hips. I was starting to feel a little more resistance now. Like I wasn't just punching holes in wet paper.

* * *

"I'm not sure 'dogged determination' is appropriate for this Kodori lady, but she's certainly showing no fear, or discouragement that her attacks are doing no harm to Lord Riser." Versa said, "If I didn't know better, it looks like she's thinking."

Various screens flickered, each one showing a partially motion blurred snapshot of Kodori's face, each one with eyes squinted, the picture of razor focus.

"Hard to tell, but it also looks like she's starting to slow down! She's in trouble if that's all she's got in the tank to fight a high class devil like Lord Riser!" Vice tapped another button, showing an instant replay of the first punch, then a much slower punch that still passed through Riser's stomach.

"Even if Lord Riser looks to be attacking to pass the time, Kodori hasn't even showed a hint of concern about getting burnt." Versa nodded, "Even if her coat will prote... what the! And suddenly Lord Riser is sent flying!"

* * *

Through the shoulder, the leg, elbow, gut, head, knee... Each time with just a little less force. After watching the rating game, I figured he had a limit set on how much force was needed to just let his body become fire. But finally...

"It's kind of refreshing to play with a dog." Riser was still going on, sweeping a hand to the side, fire lashing out at me, though still far too slow to hit me.

Then my fist hit his chest, and stopped cold. "Aha." I said, opening up my hand and pushing. Before I sent him on his way, I swept a hand through his wrist and caught the microphone. I saw the two announcers in the windowed box stand up to look out the window as Riser sailed through the air and slammed into the wall. "Subject seems to have a semi-solid body. Much like his personality."

I was breaking all kinds of my own rules for combat, but watching him stand up, once again looking white hot with rage, I couldn't help myself. "Subject also seems to become aggressive at the slightest hint of well earned criticism."

"Fine!" He yelled, though without the microphone, I think only I, and the people nearest in the stands heard him. "I'll teach you to try and make a fool of me!"

* * *

"It looks like things are finally heating up! Vice exclaimed as Riser spread his wings and jumped into the air. "He's literally breathing fire now!"

"And yet the challenger doesn't seem the least bit concerned! What IS her angle here? I've never seen anyone deliberately try and make someone so angry before!"

* * *

As I expected, he took to the air and started with the long ranged attacks. Still, even if it was magical fire, there were certain laws he had to obey when using it. Firstly, the air resisted it far more than say, a bullet, or even one of Sona's icicles. While I ran, ducked, rolled, and used my enhanced strength to kick waves of sand into the fire's path, he was hindered far more by the distance than I was. I even had time to turn the microphone off and tuck it into my belt.

Even now, as I started running towards him, only to have him strafe away and throw yet more fire at me, I could hear him screaming over the howling flames, "How's that?! You will ALWAYS be beneath me!"

On my next roll, I headed towards one of the tall pillars supporting the protective barriers. They were the only thing that broke the immersion of the 'Roman Colosseum' Sirzechs had made, but since they were there...

Seeing that I had my back to the wall now, Riser was laughing as he brought both hands forward...

* * *

"... And Lord Riser using one of his trademark moves! Half of the arena had been turned into a literal sea of flames!" Vice shouted, "He used this during the unofficial rating game against Lady Rias's peerage, but it was no where near this level!"

"Oh the look of twisted joy on his face... enough to make my heart flutter..." Versa mock-swooned, "But... where's our challenger?" She started to look over the monitors, then to a little indicator with two green lights on it. "She's still alive, but..."

* * *

"Subject seems obsessed with reminding people of his assumed greatness." Kodori's voice announced over the speakers, the monitors snapping to a multi-angle view of her clinging to one of the pillars. Crouched down, with only her two feet and a single hand on the vertical surface of the pillar, she had the microphone on again, "But, he's not all that."

I pushed off the pillar hard enough to hear cracking stone behind me, and almost didn't have enough time to tuck the Mic away again before I collided with him in mid-air. He had just enough time to blast me for a half second, but it only helped slow me down enough so I didn't just smash right through him.

My arms, legs and tails wrapping him and his wings up, I whispered into his ear as gravity took over and we started to fall, "Suppose I'll plant this seed in the arena floor."

Even as his entire body burst into flames, and his howl of rage filled my ears, I felt my body drawing away the 'magic' of his fire, keeping it from actually touching my skin. This was the second disadvantage his attacks had...

When you take away the 'magic' in magic fire... you have nothing left.

* * *

"AND LIKE A COMET the two of them hit the arena floor!" Vice shouted, "It seems our challenger is already getting some distance from Lord Riser though, but what of our champion?"

"Oh... If he was angry before..." Versa started, her voice hushed, "He's furious now!"

* * *

I got a little more distance again, the sand of the arena starting to feel really uncomfortable on my bare feet. While I had the advantage against magical fire, the environment didn't. It was the same reason I didn't wear any of my metal armour. Eventually it would get hot enough to burn me.

Riser lifted out of the ground, his the fire around his body and wings turning the nearby sand black. He had so much fire pouring off him now, that he wasn't even keeping his clothes manifested. "I was simply playing with you before!" He shouted, the air vibrating around me. "LETS SEE YOU DEAL WITH THIS!"

He cupped his hands around his mouth, and exhaled. Opening his hands, a white hot molten drop of... something hit the arena floor. A moment later, absorbing some of the black sand around it, a white hot dog of molten sand and fire took shape in front of me, its body slowly blackening as it took in more sand.

"It may not be a true hell hound..."

"Subject seems to be a fan of British folklore." I said into the mic, "Summoning a Black Dog of the Marshes."

I clicked the mic off again, bowing to the fans who were cheering now. And as I stood tall again, my tails let out five black foxes. With a deep breath of slowly thickening air, they each grew until they were all as tall as I was at the shoulder. Then, I extended my hand to point at Riser, and twisted my wrist, to give him the middle finger. My body started to heat up, not just with the air, but with my extra magic use. I pushed just a little more, and my golden tail made one more fox, which I told to start digging.

His hound was joined by a second, then third, until he outnumbered my own creatures. Then, with a howl a full dozen black dogs charged towards me.

* * *

"Kodori seems to have far more tricks than you would think!" Versa announced, "And wow she knows her lore too!"

"The legends of the Black Dog range far over the British Isles. Hell hounds, Barghest, Church Grim, they have many names, but all of them are associated with the Devil!" Vice said, "But for all his bluster, Kodori's den of foxes seems to be equal to the task!"

* * *

Through practise, a lot of stomach medicine, and more than a few mind downs, I knew my foxes could handle the odds. It helped that they were only 'solid' where it counted, and while Riser's dogs bit and clawed what was basically air, my foxes were the only ones doing any damage. It made it easier on my mana too.

And with every bite, every claw, each of my foxes nipped a little more mana away from Riser.

* * *

"While the dogs fight it out in the middle of the arena, it looks like Riser is back on the attack again!" Vice declared, "It seems to be all Kodori can do to keep ahead of all that fire!"

"I'm really surprised she's managing this well! The last time we saw Riser go all out, the entire playing field was turned to molten glass, and even with the safety measures of the Rating Game in place, the other team was in the burn ward for a week!"

"But even with all this fire, Kodori doesn't have a mark on her!" A pause, "Oh wait, she just turned around!"

* * *

The sand of the arena was starting to feel like hot cooking oil now as bits of it were kicked up from Riser's blasts of flame. Nearing one end of the arena, I slid to a halt, turned, took in a deep breath of what felt like the only breathable air left in the Colosseum, and planted my hands into the sand. The beast inside the cage of my soul had been trying to get out since the first punch, and everything was in place for me to let it.

* * *

"It seems... Wait! What's happening?!" Versa exclaimed, "Riser seems to be running out of steam!"

"Look! It seems Kodori's pack of foxes has dealt with the Black Hounds!"

* * *

My foxes had quickly ganged up on individual hounds until the odds were even, then they had crippled the others, leaving them still attached to Riser's mana supply. Then, as I had turned around to face him at the far end of the arena, I told them to go for the throat, and pull mana from him. The result was better than I had hoped, and with a puzzled expression, the white hot fire that had been engulfing his body went red, then blue, then flickered out almost completely.

"What? How?!" He looked behind him, eyes wide, and the last five hounds quickly turned to ash. "You'll p..."

From my runner's crouch, I jumped into the air, the aura around my body growing solidifying, until I was contained in my own animalistic projected armour, my inner beast made real.

* * *

The screens of the commentator's booth filled with ghostly black images of a massive black fox leaping up from the ground, its jagged claws and wicked teeth striking and grabbing Riser from the air and slamming him into the ground with enough force to leave a crater. Riser's body turned to flame for an instant, then reformed.

He got to his feet just in time for me to dispel my aura and extra black foxes. Taking hold of his face, I flexed my fingers and pulled backwards, pushing him away from me with my other hand.

* * *

"OH... I think I'm going to be sick..." Vice moaned, turning away from the desk, an image of Riser's bloody skull regrowing a face on one of the monitors.

"She isn't done! And... do you feel that?" Versa asked, watching as Riser's face grew back, much slower than before, only to see Kodori grab his shoulder and pull his arm out of its socket.

* * *

"How..." Riser groaned, then screamed as I pulled his arm off and tossed it behind me. I punched him in the ribs, feeling his ribs flex under my knuckles. "*cough* this shouldn't be possible..." His arm grew back, "Enough!" He extended a hand towards me, and let out another blast of fire, "JUST BURN ALREADY!"

* * *

"Just when it looks like our underdog? Underfox? Seems to have the upper hand, Riser finally catches her in a blast of fire!" Versa shouted.

Vice turned back to the screens, looking just a little pale, "Wait... Is she..."

* * *

His flames hit my smoking/bleeding black aura and slid off me like oil over water. Even as he backed up and brought his other hand forward to add to the torrent of fire, I just... kept... walking...

My vest was heating up, and there was no air for me to breath, but for all his frantic efforts, he just couldn't stop me. Then with a roar, I dashed forward, the ground behind Riser erupting, a giant golden fox, fed by all the mana I'd drained from Riser, ripped itself out of the ground.

* * *

"Riser falls backward! And by SATAN'S BLACK BALLS WHAT IS THAT!?" The desk and monitors shook slightly as a massive golden fox head pushed itself out of the ground, its sleek golden furred body following it. Easily the size of a house, it bristled menacingly with a growl that vibrated the glass of the commentator's booth.

"I've heard of spirit foxes, but spiteful ones?" Versa added, "Riser can't get up in time and ooooo, that's going to leave a mark..."

On the monitors, the giant gold fox loomed over Riser for a half second, just long enough for a camera to get a close up of his terrified face, before simply picking him up in its jaws, and flicking its head to the side. With a thunderous impact, the Devil Prince left a crater in the wall. But before he could even start falling out of it, Kodori, her body encased in a near solid black suit of fox-like aura had arrived. She pulled him out of the wall by his ankle, slammed him to the ground like a rag doll, then punched him in the chest, sending him back towards the fox.

"I can't... How did this even happen?!" Versa yelled excitedly, "Lord Riser is being thrown around like a chew toy! Kodori and her summoned fox working in tandem perfectly!"

"Is Lord Riser even alive at this point?" Vice asked, glancing towards the two green lights off to the side, "Is there any way out for the third son of the Phoenix house?!"

* * *

Back and forth, to and fro, my partner and I toyed with our next meal. My front paw raked across its chest, my back leg kicked him back. With grace, it was snatched out of the air, and thrown down to the ground before once again being picked up and flipped back in my direction. The smell of blood was filling the air, as our next meal started to become more ragged, less animated, its cries of pain becoming weaker, less entertaining.

A leg comes free in the jaws of my partner, the prey's body flipping towards me. Howling victory, my front paw rears back, ready to crush the chest and be done with this game!

"Ko-san."

* * *

I caught Riser's body out of reflex, my right hand flexing to lock my grip on him. His head was at an odd angle, the stumps of his limbs were slowly dripping blood. Shaking my head, to clear the sudden wave of darkness threatening my vision, I put my left hand to my forehead until the dizziness passed.

The crowd was silent, as I walked, Riser's body held by my one hand. I could feel his heart struggling to beat, the magic flowing through him almost gone as his 'undying body' tried to heal itself on reflex. His conscienceness seemed long gone at this point, and I couldn't even feel him trying to breath.

I stopped in front of the 'Emperor's booth', looking up at Sirzechs, Ajuka, and most importantly, Lord and Lady Phoenix. I reached to my belt and took the microphone from it, only to find that it was just a bit of melted metal now. Impatiently, I looked at the glass covered booth and waved a hand at it.

* * *

"She's... carrying his body towards the centre booth like some kind of trophy... Is... she going to finish him off in front of his own parents?" Vice asked quietly, "While it would be an act truly worthy of a devil of old..."

"Wait...wait! Some one get her a mic!"

* * *

I snatched the mic out of the air, using my teeth to flick the switch on the bottom, "Lord and Lady Phoenix." I started, holding the mic away from my mouth while I coughed up a bunch of soot, "Pardon. Lord and Lady Phoenix." Much better, "Your son accused me of cheating, called me names most vile, and would not listen to anything I said in my defence. I gave him the choice, to first blood, or death, and he chose." I could feel Riser's heart slowing down, "Make no mistake! I hold his life in my hands!" I held him up, slowly, since I didn't want to actually kill him, but make a point, "If you wish him to live, I will ask FIVE things of you." My golden fox, still huge and present, got just a tiny bit closer to the offered meal.

The crowd, very respectfully, started to mutter, as Lord Phoenix stood, made a motion towards the announcer's booth, and received a Mic of his own. "Aside from declaring you the victor?"

"Yes. You need not hear my terms out here," I motioned towards the arena around me, "But Lord Sirzechs will be witness to our deal regardless."

"Very well. We will discuss this up here." He looked across the battlefield, "Let it be known!" He shouted, "That this..." He might have heard me growl just a little, "Because my son can not submit under his own power, I concede in his place! Kodori Haruhime, Retainer to Lady Rias Gremory, is the victor!"

And to the cheers of the crowd, my golden fox lowered its head so I could stand on its nose, and be lifted up to the emperor's booth. As soon as my feet were on the smooth stone floor of the booth, I lay Riser's body down, and took the bottle of Phoenix tears from its hiding place, popping the lid off with my thumb and pouring it into his mouth.

* * *

Notes!

*Ahem* Are you not entertained? I hope so. That was a long bit of writing. :)

To those who are paying the closest attention, make some guesses at the little hints I've been dropping all over the place. :)

See you in five days.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

If it wasn't called something else entirely, I'd have thought I just fed an Elixir to Riser. Broken jaw, neck, collarbone, ribs, missing arms and legs, it was all restored within seconds. Lastly, his heart started to beat, and he took in what sounded like his first breath in days.

The crowd behind me was starting to sound a little restless. Standing and turning around, I found myself looking into the eyes of my giant golden fox. "Oh yeah..." I mumbled, reaching out a hand to it and giving the tip of its nose a pat, "Thank you."

I cut the mana supply to it, and watched as it curled up on the arena floor, and faded away with a yawn.

"Not going to wave?" Sirzechs asked, "You are the victor, you should acknowledge your victory."

Unsure as to how, considering the last time I was being looked at by this many people, the people watching were a half-day away by horse... Still, I waved to everyone, then bowed deeply in three directions, then to Sirzechs himself, then turned around again for one last bow.

That seemed to do it, and the crowd cheered.

"Now." Lord Phoenix started, tapping a cane topped by an ornate silver phoenix against the stone floor. "You had some conditions for returning our son."

I held up a hand to stall further comment for a moment, took a deep breath, looked at my hands, gave both my cheeks a clap to try and dispel the sudden wave of exhaustion I was feeling. "Thank you." I said after, "I hope that by trading up front, you don't take too much offence by what I am asking." I motioned to Riser, "Aside from my handful of requests, if I could get something to drink, you can take him someplace to recover."

Lord Phoenix looked exactly how I imagined Riser's father to look. Slightly more muscular, face a little more weathered, his eyes held far less arrogance and instead glowed with wisdom. He didn't however feel like a pushover. A banked fire, or a block of iron that was just a little too hot to hold. He was dressed in a comfortable looking suit with a tasteful red and blue flame motif around the cuffs and up one side. He also had one of those mini-cape things, with a few of those long feathers in it.

Lady Phoenix's most striking feature now that I was this close, was her hair. Done up in a high ponytail with an immaculately curled end, it was the colour of gold. Naturally so, if I was any judge. Looking like a woman in her twenties, like most devils seemed to look, her blue eyes were looking at me with a mix of concern and gratitude. I frowned for a moment, then remembered one of Riser's peerage. No doubt this was Ravel's mother. Her dress looked a lot like the Kuoh academy uniform. Aside from being a lovely flame red and blue, it had the same shoulder design that formed the same 'boob window' that the school uniform did. Unlike the uniform, Lady Phoenix's 'skirt' was a flowing dress that went down to her ankles, and a stole around her shoulders with a frill of perfect feathers around the back of her neck.

"Thank you." Lady Phoenix said with a nod to me.

"This way please." I heard Grayfia say before a pair of lightly armoured devils marched over with a stretcher. With perfect efficiency, and no sideways looks, they picked up the fallen devil and marched off again. A half second later, now that there were no injured people on the floor, a third devil brought me a tray with a fancy metal goblet on it. Looking to Sirzechs, it was a mirror of the one he was drinking from.

"Thank you." I replied, thankful that it was only water, and not wine. I didn't want any more reason to pass out as soon as I could.

"You put on quite the display, Lady Kodori." Lord Phoenix started.

"Please, just Kodori." I said.

"While not a devil, you are royalty." Lady Phoenix said, "When our son mentioned you, and when we found out about you training Young Rias's peerage, we naturally got curious."

I glanced over to Grayfia, who bowed her head once at me. Aha. I had told her about Haruhime being royalty, if in exile...

"So, let us hear your demands for our son's life, Lady Kodori." Lord Phoenix said, though, not unkindly.

I thought for a moment, ordered my thoughts, took another deep breath, "Well, first a question." I motioned to the feathered stole that Lady Phoenix was wearing, with its dozen or so feathers, then to Lord Phoenix's half cape with its many long streamers of feathers, "Are those feathers real phoenix feathers?"

They blinked at me in surprise, the two of them obviously expecting something more... grand from a trade for their son's life. I could even see Sirzechs, who had contented himself to watch in silence so far, smiling.

"Well yes. They are." Lord Phoenix replied, "It is the symbol of our house after all."

"Being an alchemist of small skill, I've only once worked with a similar kind of feather. Ultimately my experiment ended in failure, but since coming to this world, I've been unable to continue. So my second request. May I have those?"

There was another pause, "Well, I don't see why not?" He replied, raising a hand to his cape.

"Now now." I said, "No need to ruin your appearance right this second." I looked to Lady Phoenix, "It does look really good on you."

Sirzechs was trying not to laugh now, while the head of the Phoenix house continued to be puzzled at my simple requests and lack of aggressive bargaining.

"Thank you, Lady Kodori." She said, "For both your patience, and compliment. I'm used to much warmer air, considering."

I nodded, actually feeling a little chilly now myself. Then again I was pretty much just inside an oven. "Third. I'd like two vials of Phoenix tears. One to replace the one your son should have been carrying, and the one I used on him because he wasn't."

"I was wondering when you would ask for something of significance." Lord Phoenix sighed, "It is a shame that my son needed to be taught humility like this, at the expense of others."

I nodded, "There is no rush if that's a problem. Half of that debt is to Lady Rias, who gave me mine. And since I technically have no resources of my own, I must occasionally rely on bargaining."

"It will be delivered with the feathers." He nodded, "Do continue."

I held up a hand again, "Grayfia-sama? Do you have a copy with you?"

A pause, then a nod as she caught on, she handed me a copy of my mini-encyclopedia. "If you've done your research on me, then you know I am looking for clues on why I ended up here."

"We've heard faint rumour, mostly from one of the Gremory or Sitri house's information gatherers." Lord Phoenix said, "That someone is looking for unusual monsters and the like."

I offered him the little book, "I would ask you to join the effort officially. As parents yourself, you know the lengths I'd go to to return to my own family." He nodded and accepted the book, "Once you look through the book, you'll understand that I'm not just concerned with myself either. I would be grateful beyond words if you could use your house's influence and reach to help me in this."

"I am... a bit surprised really, that this is all you would ask for." He said, "Though, I suppose, this does stop us from gathering favours from the Gremory and Sitri houses for looking into it on their behalf." He chuckled, "Fair, consider us part of your efforts then."

"I'm almost excited to hear what her last request is... Most times, when our house is petitioned, it's the same boring requests." Lady Phoenix said with a smile, "Such a thoughtful young lady."

"Thank you." I said with a bow, "My last request will be favour for a later date. Now that I've exposed myself to this extent, I am probably going to get a lot more attention than if I'd stayed in a workshop at Lady Rias's school. At the very most, I may ask for a little political support for something."

They both frowned thoughtfully, but Lord Phoenix nodded, reaching up to his half cape and taking out a fancy metal pin that was holding it in place. Of course, it was styled like a phoenix, with small red and blue gems all over it. It was very well detailed, and despite the abundance of gems, quite tasteful. This, he offered to me.

"In return, we may invite you to a formal dinner or two." He warned before I took it, "Or at the very least, politely insist you join Lady Rias to formal functions. If you wish to be known to our politics, you must at least start there, by making an appearance."

I looked at it, then sighed, "At least I'm not dealing with the paperwork." I took it, admired it for a moment, then blinked in surprise as Grayfia handed me a little white handkerchief. Considering I was still covered in soot and I had no pockets in my vest, it was a good call. "Thank you."

"I wonder if we should be thankful our son's life was bought so cheaply?" Lady Phoenix laughed quietly behind a fan, "Maybe this will imprint a little humility?"

I blinked at just how... cold that sounded. But Lord Phoenix laughed, "No, no. That would only enrage him again... But thank you for sparing our son's life none-the-less." He sighed, "And thank you for at least making the lesson affordable."

Unsure of what to say, I nodded, "There is one more thing, though, only for your ears." I looked to Sirzechs, who was still smiling, Grayfia who was looking ready to kick Sirzechs if he laughed, and Ajuka, who closed his notebook.

"Oh? What's that?" Lady Pheonix asked.

I took two steps forward, and knelt down between them, motioning for them to lean over a little.

"You might want to expand your nursery." I whispered, "I've heard on good authority that your son is likely going to be a father... About fourteen times."

The two of them were stunned to silence, as I stood up again, returned to my place two steps away, and bowed formally, "Though, if you could keep that to yourselves, so you don't spoil the good news." I looked to the left and right, to the connecting walkways to both the Gremory and Sitri booths, "And if we wait any longer, my students might start to riot."

"It seems so." Sirzechs laughed, "I take it business has concluded then?"

"Y...yes it has, Lord Sirzechs." Lord Phoenix said after a moment. "I think we shall take our leave, with your permission?"

"Our son will want a familiar face nearby when he wakes up. Aside from his peerage that is." Lady Phoenix added, looking a little faint, "By your leave?"

"Please, take care of your son." Sirzechs said with a smile, "Guards? Let them in."

The guards who were probably more for decoration than function, tapped the butts of their spears on the ground, and two barriers I hadn't even known were there vanished from the adjoining paths towards the Gremory/Sitri booth, and the booth where the Riser peerage was, though had already left.

Running a hand through my hair as the two groups converged on me, I blinked.

Hand through my hair?

HA!

"Wait... Is she..." Someone asked, as I started laughing. Really laughing. The kind of laugh that reminds you how long its been since you last ate or drank anything. "She is!"

"I think I like her smile better." Someone said.

"I don't know... I mean, I'm just glad she knows how?"

"Oh dear, we might have to wait to give her a congratulations..."

* * *

After recovering from giggling myself senseless at the realization I still had my hair (not all of it, but still, ninety percent?) after dealing with that much fire, I just couldn't help myself but giggle some more. After THAT, (and many concerned 'is she okay's?' from just about everyone) we were teleported out of the dimensional Colosseum and to Sona's villa in the mountains. Someone had gotten the clever idea to celebrate my victory (and what we hoped was Riser not bothering us anymore) by throwing a party, and the mountain villa was the first choice.

I made a mental note, as I sunk into the wondrous outdoor bath, to find out who, and thank them.

"Oh... my sides are going to be sore." I grumbled as I lowered myself into the water.

"Kodori-Sensei, you sound like an old man." Maki chided, sinking into the water next to me. "You were so awesome though!"

I leaned my head back to rest on the stone around the bath, just in time to look up under the towel of someone as she stood behind me. "Rias." I greeted, knowing that hair colour would belong to only one woman in this world. Instead of moving my head, I raised an arm up out of the water and held it palm up, "My ring please?" The comforting weight and tingle of magic from my wedding ring was placed in my hand. "Thank you."

She laughed quietly, then moved the view away, "I wasn't sure what to think about the message you left with Grayfia." I heard her slip into the water on my other side.

I put my ring back on, closing my eyes for a moment to feel the ghostly presence of my wife, then opened my eyes again, "Killing him would have ruined things." I sighed, putting my arms back into the water again.

"The duel was to the death." I heard Sona say from somewhere to my right. I hadn't even heard her enter the bathing area. "It would have been fair under the rules."

"But..." Asia started, "Kodori-Sensei wouldn't have..."

"Yes. I would have. Was even about to." I said, turning my head slightly to look at Rias, "It's why I left the message." One of my tails went to visit Rias, curling around her far hip, "Thank you Asia for keeping my ring safe in the mean time."

"It was no trouble, Kodori-sensei... Your wife has a comforting smile..."

"So... About some of the things you did..." Sona started, "I am curious to know how you seemed to just... shut down Lord Riser."

There was a general murmur of agreement.

"And your last fox was so..."

"Fu-fu, almost like you were fighting alongside your wife."

It felt like an effort of supreme willpower to lift my head, but I did so, just so I could give Akeno a wink. "Thanks to your efforts, and your own dedication to training yourselves, I figured out how to take mana from one place, and put it someplace else. More than just grounding it out." I lifted a hand and brushed it through my hair, "When I learned my foxes could nibble away at sustained magic, like Sona's ice wall, and later when I re-directed the power from... who ever it was trying to bind me with those chains."

"Oh, that was me." The white haired Momo said.

"So, when Riser finally gave me something to latch on to, and be angry enough to not notice right away, I fed all of his power into number six." I smiled, "It was quite satisfying."

"Well, you certainly made it a grand showing, for your first outing into Devil society." Rias said, "And even if it was unnecessary, you've also made sure Riser has no claim over me."

"He's going to be busy soon anyhow." I said, my smile widening, "I made sure of it."

"scary." Koneko mumbled.

"Oh?" Sona asked, "I had thought your victory was all you needed?"

I shook my head, feeling myself trying to chuckle again, even though my sides hurt. "No... I just gave his entire peerage my best customer service. I suspect in a month or two, Riser will realize it too." I laughed, "With fourteen 'happy accidents'. Yubelluna handed me a little note, saying that after the rating game, they were all showing the very early signs. About 70 percent sure."

Aside from the trickle of water coming in, and going out of the pool, there was total silence.

Looking over to Rias again, "I didn't just win, Rias. I made absolutely sure. He wanted to 'own' a woman?" I went back to looking up into the sky, "First, he should at least make an attempt to understand them. We're not pets, property or status symbols." I sat up, growling, "Now there won't be a 'next time' for him trying to pull this stunt again."

"Hey relax." Maki said, putting a hand on my back.

I was getting funny looks now, but the hand on my back helped bring my mood back down a little. "Dinner should be soon, Kodori-Sensei." Sona said, "if you wish to relax a little more, we'll call you when it's ready. We can talk about the match after you've recovered."

Leaning my head back again, and wrapping a tail around Maki in thanks, I replied "Thank you, I think I'll do that."

* * *

I honestly went through dinner on auto-pilot. I had expended a lot of effort, after far too long on the bench. But I knew the look they'd given me when I told them just how deeply I'd screwed Riser's future up. I knew though, that one day Rias would look back on this and thank me for it. Heck, Riser might too. If he didn't die from sleep deprivation...

By Hestia's blue ribbons, I hated Apollo... And to meet someone just like him here in this world?

The plates mostly clean of food, the table was cleared and people started to disperse. Rias however had asked her peerage to stay behind just a little longer, telling Sona there would be no extra work for her cleaning staff, and it was simpler to just have a little meeting now instead of after a trip down the mountain.

"Kodori-sensei looks tired." Asia commented quietly, reaching over and petting my ears, "There there. You did so well today!"

At this point I was sitting at the table, arms folded on top of it with my head resting on them. The attention to my ears, (still fluffy! HA!) didn't help.

"Now now, if you keep doing that, she might fall asleep." Akeno 'fu-fu'ed.

My tails wandered over to Asia and curled around her possessively. "No stopping." I mumbled, "So? Meeting time?"

"Indeed." Rias smiled, "You recall when Nii-san mentioned my second bishop?"

"Ya." I wiggled my chair a little closer to Asia.

"I remember you mentioning that too." Issei said, "But... why couldn't you bring them to the game?"

She looked thoughtful, then started with, "The evil pieces have limits on how much power they can contain at first. For example Issei, your sacred gear is so powerful, I needed all eight of my pawns to even reincarnate you." She looked at me, "Kodori-sensei has proven that she'd likely be too powerful for any of the pieces."

"And... you can't mix them right? I remember you saying that too." Issei nodded to himself.

"Very good Issei." She smiled, "There is an exception however. Mutation pieces. When a King receives their set, there is occasionally a piece that can hold much more than it should. However, this is double edged sword." She sighed, "A king is linked to their peerage on a spiritual level as well. And if any of their pieces is too powerful, they may cause harm to the king, or themselves."

"Is this another reason for stray devils?" Kiba asked.

"It is, yes. After I'd attained my first bishop, their power was far too much for me to handle. I was still getting a handle on my own ability as well... So, we sealed my bishop away." Rias explained, "No no..." She waved her hand at me as I tried very hard to glare at her, "Nothing so extreme as what you might be thinking. They are currently living at the ORC, behind a few different barriers. And living quite comfortably as well."

"Oh..." I turned my head a little so Asia could scratch my ears from a different angle, "So like what you did to Issei?"

"Very much like that. Only this was for both our protection. But, since all of you," She looked at her peerage, "Displayed your potential, and have obviously not gone stray, I've been trusted with unsealing my bishop." She smiled, "And now that we've celebrated what is hopefully the resolution to the Riser situation, I was hoping you would all come to introduce yourselves."

"Are they high energy at all?" I asked, "I don't think I can handle high energy right now."

"I... don't think you have to worry about that." Rias smiled, "Shall we go, before our hero falls asleep?"

* * *

The trip down the mountain was a bit of a blur to me, but at least I hadn't tripped on anything. I was half tempted to have a mind pill, just to try and clear the fog, but since I had maybe a dozen left, I held off. As we got to the vending machines, I had to resist the urge to facepalm.

"I should have guessed they'd be here." I said as we got to the road again, Riser's entire peerage standing around the innocent looking snack/drink machines.

Rias and her peerage started to get a little defensive, their body language simmering to a 'combat ready' stance. But I yawned, shattering the tension and stepped forward.

"Kodori-sama." Yubelluna stepped forward to meet me, bowing, her outfit threatening to slip off her shoulders with just how much 'sway' she had.

"Evening." I replied, giving her a much shallower bow. They all looked like they'd been crying. Each and every one of them had that 'too much salt in the eyes' bloodshot look. "He making a full recovery?"

"Lord Riser hasn't woken up yet, but the doctor has full confidence." She replied, "Thank you."

"I'll give you, the same advice I gave the other underling who's master got too handsy. Next time he wants something that isn't his, do your very best to change his mind." I sighed, actually wondering how Apollo and Hyakinthos were doing, "Though, I suppose keeping him at home will be a bit easier soon."

It was heartwarming to get 14 cases of 'flaming blush' all at once. I couldn't even do that at home.

"Well... yes..." She mumbled, "We'll do our best to keep him from straying... again..."

"Glad we understand each other." I looked behind the lot of them, and pointed to the one with the mask, "Isabella right?" She looked surprised, but nodded, "Your favour to me, is 500 yen." Out of all of them, she was the only one who looked like she had proper pockets. I walked up to her as she fished through her pockets and came up with a 500 yen coin. "Thank you."

I stepped over to the drink machine, using a finger to nudge one of the cat girl's (since they were both sitting on top of it again) shoes out of the way of the display, then put in my coin. Pushing a couple of buttons, I was presented with a can of iced coffee and my change.

"I'm not sure if Kodori-sensei is being disrespectful, or is just very tired." Kiba mumbled from the side of the road, getting a nervous laugh from Issei.

"Now." I said to all of them, coffee in hand, "Thank you all for not causing a fuss. I'm a little, just a little mind you, sorry that I had to beat Riser to near-death. I hope it never needs to be done again, and if you have any problems, you have my number. But tomorrow. I plan on sleeping in." walked back to Yubelluna, "Have a safe trip home.

They all looked at me like I'd taken away their favourite toy, but nodded, "We'll be sure to come to you when we run out of shampoo for certain." Yubelluna nodded, offering her hand.

I shook her hand, "I'll be sure to label it properly next time too."

Someone behind me coughed to suppress a laugh. Releasing her hand, she bowed again, turned, and collectively they gathered up into a group and initiated a transport circle. We waited until they were gone, then turned towards the school and the ORC.

"Such a low price for a returned favour." Rias chided.

Without replying, I opened up my can of coffee.

(BOSS COFFEE!)

* * *

Since I was only 'living' at the ORC, I hadn't really bothered to explore it. There was my room, Rias's room, Koneko's room, the ORC room itself, and my workshop. There were many other rooms, but I'd had no reason to wander, and since I was a guest, I further kept it off my 'list' of things to do. So, I was both surprised, and not surprised, that Rias walked us down to the basement of the old school building (which I didn't know it had) down a hallway that was just as well lit and appointed (with nice wood panelling and red carpets) to a double door that looked like the ORC's double door.

That part wasn't surprising. The surprise was just how much magic protection was on this door. Even the hallway itself was warded with an illusion that felt like a more powerful version of 'please ignore this' like the string around Maki's tails. The door itself had at least four different wards on it, each of them with the little Gremory animal cracker in the middle. Even three metres away, the power of those wards was making the fur on my tails stand on end. The door even had some bright yellow caution tape over it.

"Well, this is were I've sealed my bishop." Rias said, holding a hand, palm out, towards the first of the four layers of protection.

"Wow... With this much, your bishop must be some kind of scary monster or something!" Issei said, looking excited.

"Well... no." Rias sighed, one of the circles vanishing.

"Actually, this one is our best earner." Akeno said.

"But... Without leaving their room?" Issei asked.

"They make special contracts through a laptop." Akeno continued, "Some humans don't want direct contact with us Devils. This child has become quite adept at making deals of that sort."

"Huh... So you can do it that way too. Pretty amazing." Issei mumbled.

Rias had gotten through the last spell by then, and tugged off the tape. "Well then..." She said, putting a hand on the door handle, "I'm coming in!"

As soon as the door was open, what sounded like a cry of absolute terror ripped through the air. Rias had plugged her ears, while the rest of us, unprepared, had to listen to... "NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE! WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

The voice, high and squeaky, sounded like a young girl. Rias, seemingly expecting this simply opened the door the rest of the way and stepped in, "Good to see you're full of energy. Good evening."

"My my... The seal has been lifted, why don't you come with us now?" Akeno asked.

Again, though a little breathless, "NO! I wanna stay here! Outside is scary! I don't like people!"

Standing behind Issei, Kiba and Asia, I heard Issei mumble, "Agoraphobia maybe?"

"Maybe." Asia nodded.

We followed Rias and Akeno inside, the dim lighting of the windowless room reminding me of many nights 'gaming with the lights off' back in my first life. Space wise, the room was like mine, yet lacked a bed. It had all of the other things though, including a small doorway that probably led to the bathroom/laundry room. Other than that, only two other things caught my eye. First, was a large wooden box, maybe two metres long, a little over a metre wide, and not quite a metre tall. The second thing was a young girl(?) in the school uniform huddled beside the box like a frightened animal, clutching a floppy teddy bear in her arms.

Short blond hair, pointed ears much like Eina, my half elf teacher back home had, and slender body, they looked adorable. I could feel a little tug at my instincts, wanting to comfort the frightened child.

Issei however... "Whoa! Another foreigner girl! Amazing! Our bishops are a pair of cute blonds!"

Rias stepped in, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Actually, you might see a girl, but he's a boy."

"What? NOOOOO!" Issei seemed devastated, "It's not fair! You looked so good like that but you're not a girl!? Whyyyyyy!"

" **ahem** " I coughed, cutting Issei off in mid rant with my 'classroom tone'. He'd been getting better at... containing... his lust during my classes, but needed the occasional reminder still.

The damage had been done though, and whoever this young boy was in the corner had started crying. "But... girl's clothes are cuter..."

Issie looked like he was about to go off again, but I shook my head as he glanced back at me. "Sorry Sensei."

Rias looked back at me with a mix of... something... I couldn't really tell before she looked back to the boy in the corner.

"Who are they... anyway?" He mumbled, sniffling and scrubbing his sleeve over his nose.

"Well, since you've been down here, our family has expanded." Rias said gently, "This is Issei Hyoudou, my pawn, and Asia Argento, my bishop." She turned a little more, "And this is..."

"AHHHH!"

It was an odd feeling, like blinking, but without any motion. Almost like falling asleep at a desk.

But then the feeling passed, and the boy had vanished. Instead, in the corner of the room, there was now a big cardboard box that was now shivering.

"What...?" Issei blinked.

"I felt... something?" Asia added.

Rias sighed, shook her head, and turned around, "We'll come back tomorrow night." She whispered. After herding us all out of the room, she shut the door behind her. "I'll explain tomorrow." She said after we'd walked about halfway back down the hall.

* * *

I think, maybe, I was too tired to actually do everything I usually did before going to bed. After waving good buy to Issei, Asia and Kiba on the ground floor, then Koneko on the second floor, I vaguely remember getting to my apartment door. After that, things got even more fuzzy around the edges, but the last thing I remember was getting a kiss on the forehead and a quiet "Congratulations, Ko-san."

* * *

May 15, 2016

Opening my eyes slowly, I wondered if there was a point to even bother lecturing Rias's group about sneaking into my bed while I wasn't able to say 'no'. However, aside from the soft body clinging to my back and cuddling, I was clothed in one of my long shirts, whoever it was felt like they were clothed as well. I also felt the slowly growing discomfort of going too long without milking myself, meaning who ever it was hadn't taken a sip while I was sleeping. On my nightstand, my phone was blinking.

Figuring I should at least accept the gift of this unexpected cuddling in the spirit in which it was given, I slowly reached for the phone and flipped it open.

Boss: Sorry, but you were so tired you broke your door getting in.

Boss: Left a new doorknob on the kitchen counter.

Boss: And I told MikoChu to keep her hands to herself.

Boss: Congratulations again, for beating that flaming twit. Take the rest of today off.

Fox: Thanks. Rolling over until lunch.

I didn't actually roll over. Not right away at least. I slipped out of bed, went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth quickly, hand milked myself so I wouldn't get the bed wet, then slipped back under the covers. Through all this, Akeno's only reaction was to go back to clinging to me once I'd settled in.

* * *

Waking up to breakfast in bed, served by Akeno wearing an apron, and only an apron, was... kind of odd. I don't think it had ever happened before, and where did she even get this tray?

Eating and chatting quietly with her, I was told she was 'at my disposal' until Rias called to meet up, since it was a Sunday and there were no classes. Giving her a Karate Chop of Justice (Hestia style) for saying that in the most suggestive way she could (still wearing only an apron) I got her to help me use up my milk for the day. Cookies and ice cream. After those were done, we went down to the workshop. Most of what followed were some of the basic chores that needed doing. Cleaning, sorting, organizing. The kinds of things I couldn't do while madly hammering out stuff for the rating game.

I mean, sure, I could lift any of the machines up, but I certainly wasn't going to use my tails to clean under them.

* * *

"Sensei." Issei started, holding a half eaten cookie between his fingers, "This..."

"Tastes burnt." Koneko said plainly, though she still ate another one.

Asia nodded shyly, like she didn't want to say anything that might hurt my feelings.

"Did something go wrong with the oven? I could replace it before the end of the day." Rias offered, finishing her cookie, but not reaching for another.

I knew something tasted a bit off with this batch. I hoped the ice cream wasn't effected the same way as well. Could you even have a burnt taste in ice cream?

"Looks like Riser gets one more laugh at our expense." I said, nibbling another cookie, the usual mildly sweet taste kind of bitter around the edges of my tongue. "Maybe because I'd devoured so much of his mana?"

"Hopefully, it will pass then. I really like your cookies Sensei." Akeno said with a smile, "Tea?" She rolled over the tea service, setting down teacups for everyone.

Nodding thanks to her, everyone waited for Rias to sip hers first before their own. "Now... About last night." She started.

"I'm sorry." Issei started, "I probably didn't help, did I..."

Everyone kind of looked at him. The 'Pervert king of Lust' saying sorry for... being lusty?

"Kodori has you well trained it seems." Rias forced a smile, "While no, you didn't help..." Issei looked ashamed, "It's not just you. But I will get to that." She took a deep breath, holding the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, "Where to start..."

"How about with what happened?" I asked, "I know I was half asleep, but..." Issei and Asia nodded, also unfamiliar with this new/old person to the peerage. Kiba and Akeno seemed to know him though.

"Very well. I'll start with his name. Gaspard Vladi. He is a half human vampire hybrid. That ability of his that you experienced is a sacred gear, 'Forbidden Balor view'." She sighed, "Basically, it stops time for everything in his field of view."

The handle of my teacup broke in my hand, but I managed to stop it from falling to the table. "Wait... what?"

"Ara? So you can be surprised." Akeno fu-fu'ed.

"I've already told you that he was a mutation piece, allowing me to reincarnate him even though he holds such power. But, that's what the power is." Rias explained, tsk'ing at me as downed my tea like some kind of savage. "Unfortunately, as you saw, he's... very shy. And cannot control his power. Getting excited, upset, frightened... Will set it off."

"Oh... If he can't control it then..." Issei scratched his head.

"Exactly. Just like your sacred gear, his is getting stronger as he matures. But such an ability is dangerous, especially since the user is so unbalanced." Rias sighed, "It still might be a little early for me to unseal him, but..." She paused, "Koneko? Could you go get him?"

"Yes." Koneko stood up, though not before taking another cookie.

"He seemed really scared of Sensei." Kiba said, "Are you sure that's wise?"

"Probably saw the match." I said, "I should ask Grayfia for a recording. I'm sure Gaspard wasn't the only person I scared."

"Eventually, without learning control, his power might grow past anyone's ability to control it." Rias said, "I suppose sooner is better than later in this case... If left too long, other measures may be needed."

The others looked a little confused about her words, but I could take a good guess at what 'other measures' would be. I wondered if the King got their piece refunded if it died.

"What happened to him, to make him so shy?" I asked, "I mean, I can guess, but I'd rather not."

"Your guess is probably right, to some degree. Even if he is only a half vampire, he is from a powerful bloodline. Along with his rare ability... Unlike Asia, he was one I recovered."

"Torches and pitchforks?" I offered.

"Yes."

Asia looked down at her lap, probably remembering when she was cast out. Kiba looked troubled, but more angry than sad. Issei...

Issei looked like Bell, the night before we went to rescue Lilly. A mix of anger and determination.

"Before Koneko gets back." I started, retrieving my golden tail from Asia and running my fingers through the fur. "I'm going to go to my room." I shook the end of my tail, a little golden fox landing in Asia's lap. "This will be much less scary."

"Are you sure? You did have her help you in the match." Akeno asked.

"I suppose I did." The little fox got comfortable in Asia's lap, "But if it's still a problem, she can hide under a desk or something."

"It's almost not fair that Asia gets one." Rias teased, covering her mouth when I looked back at her.

Instead of feeling angry, or saying anything, I shook another fox out of my tails, and had it hop up onto her couch. "Anyone else?"

A bunch of head shakes.

"Right then. I'll be making some soap. Skin still feels dry."

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Okay. So I realized this ummm... about half way through the last chapter. Gaspard isn't supposed to be 'woken up' until AFTER the upcoming arc.

Oh well. Rails have been removed. Lets hope the ice holds up the train.

5 days!


	35. Chapter 35

So, lets try and recover this little... well.. no, this is actually kind of huge. Gaspard isn't supposed to show up for a good while yet, and here I am, mixing up the original story.

But, now that I've done it, no takebacks. :) Things will play out (at the very start) more or less like the manga... Except Kodori will be there, and not... well, a few other people. Sigh. Oopsy?

* * *

Chapter 35

I wondered if I should tell anyone that I sort of felt what happened to my ghostly foxes. As I started on my way back to my room, listening in to the idle chatter, munching of cookies, and clink of teacups, I could feel ghostly hands playing with fur I didn't actually have.

Nah. Guilty pleasure. If one of them asks... But until then.

"Sensei, is that you or your fox purring?" Asia asked, "Who's a good fox?"

"You're imagining things." I said through my fox's mouth.

I heard Koneko return to the ORC a few minutes after I'd gotten settled in with mixing up some new soap for myself. Now that I had four sets of alchemy equipment, I was going to make the most of it.

* * *

"I brought him." Koneko said, putting the big cardboard box down on the floor just a little harder than necessary.

"ow." Said the box.

"Even if he is rather shy, he should at least join us while me meet." Rias said with a sigh.

"If he's so strong, why does he need the box? Oh! Is he weak to sunlight?" Issei asked.

"No more than we are. Being half human, and a 'daywalker', at worst it makes him uncomfortable." Rias replied, "Of all of you, though, I suspect only Akeno is stronger. Half-vampire or not, he's from a powerful bloodline. Add that to his sacred gear and magic potential..."

"Urg... I remember waking up for school the first few days after becoming a devil." Issei groaned, "But still, it's only sunlight."

Suddenly, Gaspard stood up from inside his box. "I hate sunlight! It should just go away forever!"

Issei was the first to recover, "It's not so bad. But, have you ever been to class? Been outside? You have to learn to control your power."

"NO! This box is all I need." Just as fast as he popped up, he went back into the box, the lid closing on him again. "Air and light outside is stupid! Just let me live in my box!"

"I could eat the box if you wanted?" My fox whispered to Rias, who replied by very gently holding the fox's snout closed, then booping its nose when it moved its head away.

"Ah! The fox lady is out there isn't she!" Gaspard's box shivered.

"A shut in vampire... How does he even drink blood?" Issei asked.

"Being only half-vampire, he only needs a little every ten days. Just a little donor blood to keep him going." Rias replied with a sigh.

"I HATE BLOOD! IT SMELLS!"

"I actually agree." my golden fox said, hopping off Asia's lap and padding over to the box.

"A vampire who hates blood? The hell?" I could tell just about all of Issei's ideas about 'vampires' was crumbling around him.

"Failure of a vampire." Koneko said, thumping the top of the box with a karate chop.

Again, Gaspard popped out of the box, "WAAAH! Koneko-chan's being mean to meeeee!"

"Koneko, that isn't helping." I said from in front of the box. "Hi there."

I could have sworn I could hear the boy's neck muscles creak as his head slowly looked down towards the golden fox. I did my best to look as harmless as possible, letting the poofy gold tail swish back and forth happily.

He looked like he wanted to cry. I felt all kinds of tugs at my heart at the absolute look of helplessness, seeing the golden fox so close to him. Then...

Then the box was in the far corner of the room, a quiet little moaning noise coming from inside of it. Except this time, I could actually see, through the fox's eyes, a kind of super fast blur as the instant of time stop happened in the room. Everyone but Gaspard and the box had frozen, but my real body was outside the effect, but not, and...

"Oh... gonna be sick." My fox mumbled as my body and brain back in my room re-synchronized.

"Oh dear..." Akeno said, "Are you okay Sensei?"

"Gaspard. You are going to have to come out of the box at some point..." Rias sighed, "And Kodori-Sensei is a good person. She's just trying to help you feel less afraid of her."

"I saw what she did!" He wailed from inside the box, "That golden fox..." The box started to shake again.

After rinsing my mouth out in the sink, and checking to make sure I hadn't tipped anything over on my alchemy desks, "It's okay, Rias." I said, "I'd be scared of me too, if the first impression I had of someone was watching that match."

"AND I HATE FOXES!"

"Now that's being unfair." I tried to sound like I was pouting, both my black and gold foxes padding over to the box, "These aren't even real."

"They are very soft though." Asia said.

"And they don't shed, smell, or cause allergies." I added.

"Don't care."

"Well, regardless, now that he's out from under all the wards, he's going to need training to control his power." Rias said, "It just so happens that Kodori-Sensei is our trainer."

"That means you'll have to get used to her." Akeno said, brushing a fingertip over the box.

"But... but..."

I considered what could be done, and what was being asked of me. Sure, I could try and train someone to control their magic. I'd done it with myself, and helped Haruhime when she ended up with my power as well. But... With this poor boy being so shy, and able to run away from any situation if you poked too hard...

"I'll help him instead." Issei said.

"Hm?" All eyes went to him.

"He's in first year right? That means he's my kouhai!" He knelt down next to the box and gave it a pat, "I'll figure something out. It's my responsibility as upper classman!"

Rias smiled, "We'll leave it to you then."

"Thank you, President."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Gaspard mumbled.

* * *

I went back to my potion making, letting poor Gaspard be and returning my foxes to lap sitting. Issei was silent for a while, obviously deep in thought. Eventually though, he stood, "I'll be back soon."

A few minutes later, he was tapping at my door.

"Come in." I called out, putting my foxes into 'sleep mode' so I didn't accidentally start speaking through them, though they would react if someone poked them for attention.

"Sensei... mint?"

"Yes, new flavour of sensei, popular with 80 percent of the world." I wasn't looking at him, since I was trying not to add too much of a certain chemical to the soap. Too little, you got paste, too much, you got brick. One would still get you clean, the other, you could use as a nice smelling building material.

Issei laughed, coming over to hover, "It's so weird to watch you make day to day things with... this. Instead of going to the store."

"Part of it, is since I know what's in it, I know exactly what its doing. The other, is when I make it home, I can share my ideas with my friends." I could see the soap start to solidify properly, so I turned my attention away, "So, what's on your mind?"

"That easy to tell?"

"You remind me of someone I know. Kind of scary some times." I started working with another set of glassworks, "Besides, I was listening in. Poor kid."

"Even though he did kind of disappoint me at first... I mean..." He stopped as I gave him a sideways look.

"What was that saying? Too cute to be a girl?" I shrugged, "No idea how he finds panties comfortable though." I facepalmed, "I wear boxers, stop thinking about it."

He coughed and shook his head side to side a couple times to dispel the thoughts, "Sorry. But I want to help him. Everyone has been putting so much effort into me, to bring me up to speed, I just... If I turned away from trying to help I'd never get a good night's sleep again."

"And there you go, reminding me of him again."

"But, that isn't why I wanted to talk. I mean... I'll defiantly ask for help with that. But no."

I finished adding the various powders to the glass tubes, and turned on the little flame to start it up. "Okay."

He moved away from the alchemy tables, held out both arms and with a little shimmering noise, both his hands turned into red armoured gauntlets. "It's this. I'm... Hm... Ddraig has a voice. He talks to me sometimes. Tells me things. Tries to encourage me. Or calls me names when I do something stupid."

"And it's not just your subconscious. I know. I talked to him too... sort of." I looked to my little safe, where I'd stored the weapon I'd made Issei.

"After I gave my arm to him, I'm kind of... afraid of him now." He looked at his hand, "I mean, it almost feels like I can only move my hand, because he's letting me."

I scratched an ear, then felt someone in the ORC do it for me, "You saw what happened to me right? During the fight, before I went crazy?"

"It was all pretty crazy." He grinned, "But... Near the end?"

"Yeah. I'm not quite as... possessed as you are, but I treat my magic as it's own thing. You remember, how I said I was from this world, then ended up there right?" He nodded, "Well, I was just a normal person here. Going about life, without knowing that magic was real. But when I got there, I had it."

"A lot like me... I mean, I was just a normal kid, then..." He wiggled his armoured fingers.

"Pretty much. My magic is very heavily influenced by my mood. And some of the other things I can do, make me as much a danger to my friends, as my enemies, if I lose control. So!" I held up a finger, "I had to adapt my way of thinking. Remember the lemon!" I said dramatically.

He blinked at my sudden dramatic tone... Then wiped the corner of his mouth while scrunching up his face like he just... well... ate a lemon.

"So. If you want to be less afraid of your mental roommate, you're going to have to meet it on your own terms, and not just... have it speak to you when it feels like it." I looked at my alchemy sets, "I've got about a half hour before I need to look at these again, would you like to try my version of 'magic 101'?"

"Sure!"

"First." I moved to my living room, away from all the breakable glass, "Stand here, close your eyes." He moved to where I pointed, then did as instructed. "Now, for my magic, I've always seen it as a fire. As I've grown, learned more, and added to it, the 'shape' of it has changed, but, it has always been a fire, inside a cage."

"Another thing we have in common... Ddraig always brings fire with him when he speaks to me."

"Well to meet him, you need a place. Any place will do, so long as you can hold the 'idea' of it in your mind. Your room at home? Classroom? The gym? Someplace familiar, and simple."

It took him a long couple of minutes, before he said, "Okay, I think I have it."

"Here's where my guidance becomes more... a suggestion. You have your room, but you want to talk to Ddraig. So, you're going to have to let him in. But remember, your room, your rules."

He was actually starting to sweat now. The room wasn't that warm either, even being mid spring.

"He's... just too big." His voice was a little shaky, "I can only see his eye outside of the window."

"Your room. Your rules." I put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a shake. "That's enough for the moment." I handed him a towel, "You're going to have to find a middle ground, or you'll never see each other as equals."

"You said you talked to him? How?" He handed the towel back to me, and I went to the kitchen to get him some water.

"When I made that weapon for the game, I used a bit of glass you made with that big magic blast. Then, after the game, I had to turn it off so Riser could thaw out. When you used that new ability of yours, 'gift'?"

"Yeah. President said it would give my stored power to what ever I wanted. Another sacred gear, another person, or even an object. I wonder what it would do to holy water..." He carefully scratched his chin with a clawed finger, then accepted the glass of water I offered.

"Well, you left a shadow of Ddraig inside the bit of magic glass. A shadow of a shadow, he called himself." I explained, "We had a very short talk while I rescued Riser."

"Huh..." He looked at me, "I will work on that." He said with a grin, "But now, how do you think I should start with Gaspard-chan? I mean... Even though I'm trying to figure myself out..."

"Well first, put those away." I motioned to his hands, "You're going to have to get him to at least look out of his box..."

* * *

I was, for the most part, left alone for the rest of the day. The advice I gave to Issei was minimal. Simply treat Gaspard as a friend, pay attention to how stressed they are, and don't try and force the issue. Very much like a shy animal... with time stopping powers.

Late evening, with me still trying to figure out how to make mana potions from the fur from my tails was proving... frustrating. Either my tails needed more heat, in which case I'd have to get a new, specialized set of glass for the starting stage, or, it was simply the wrong kind of mana. Admittedly, I was not an expert, merely very good at guessing.

I was actually thankful when my phone started buzzing. Flipping it open, I was about to use the little touch dial under the screen to go to my text messages when the phone screen went black, and a very tiny magic circle appeared on it. It was small, and rotating slowly, so I didn't recognize the little animal cracker in the middle of it.

Laying the phone flat on my counter top and stepping back just a little, I waited for something to happen.

The circle projected itself out of the screen, widened, and then with a little 'poof' spit out a nice wooden box. This landed directly over top of my phone, but it had carved feet, so my phone only ended up under it, not crushed beneath it. And with that, the magic circle vanished, but I knew the design in the middle.

"Huh... Didn't want to trust it to Cime then, Mr Phoenix?" I mumbled, examining the box. It actually wasn't wood, but something similar to slate, and had a simple 'fire' motif inlaid around the bottom in gold. On top, neatly taped to one corner, was a perfectly white envelope, with a wax seal keeping it closed. The box itself seemed to have no discernible handle, lock or latch.

Opening the envelope and making sure to preserve the stamp on the wax, I took out a letter.

Lady Kodori

To the victor, the spoils, so to speak. While my son is recovering, I've taken a little time to find out the depth of your mischief with his peerage. As Lord of the Phoenix house, I am upset you've done this. My third son will essentially be useless now for all political manoeuvring, considering he will be quite busy at home.

As a father however, I'm very much looking forward to seeing my grand children. My wife agrees as well.

In the spirit of your victory, allow me a little mischief of my own. This is an old puzzle box, that has to this day been impossible for any of my sons to open. Your prizes are contained inside, packaged safe and in no danger of expiring or damage. The box itself is nearly indestructible, made of volcanic shale from one of my estates many volcanoes, but if you do find yourself stumped, there is nothing breakable inside.

Just know that I would be... disappointed if you went that route. You struck me as a thoughtful young lady, and considering your victory, I'd like to keep thinking so.

Sincerely

(terrible signature... no seriously, I've seen neater ones from doctors)

p.s. Even as I heat up the wax, my wife reminds me, there may be a lead on your missing dungeon. Don't get your hopes up, as the source is... erratic at best, but expect news within a week.

Folding up the letter with a smile, I put it back in the envelope and tucked it into my newest notebook. I kind of felt bad now, considering what I really wanted these feathers for. But before I started placing orders again, I needed to get this box open.

Just before I was thinking of giving up on the puzzle box for the night and cleaning out the glassworks on the alchemy tables, there was a tap on my door.

"Sensei!" It was Rias.

"It's open, come in."

She did, smiling her usual smile, "I have... good news and not so good news."

"Not so good news first." I interrupted, "Makes the good news sound better."

"Oh... Well, tomorrow they are going to be cleaning and spraying the building. And if we want to keep up appearances, we have to set up a few spells to hide things while they do." Her smile vanished when I gave her the raised eyebrow, "I'm sorry, with all the excitement, I only found the letter today." She took a bit of paper from her dress pocket.

"So... I have to find other lodging for the night?"

"Yes. But when you return tomorrow evening, everything will be exactly how you left it. It's a little like..."

I held up a hand, "If you explain it, it stops being magic."

She laughed, "Very well. But, you have a few options for tonight. One, is with Akeno. She lives at a local shrine..." Again I gave her a raised eyebrow, "This one has been designated neutral ground, so even though it's holy, it doesn't bother us." I nodded, question answered, "Tsubasa Yura, Sona-san's rook has offered a room for the night, provided you contact her within the hour, or..."

"Or?"

"You can stay in Gaspard's room. Since that hallway isn't actually part of the building plans, and warded to be unnoticeable to normal people."

"Huh... So the good news?"

From behind her back, she pulled out a stack of envelopes. "You have fan mail." She offered the stack of a dozen or so envelopes (all perfectly white), "Grayfia-san gathered them from home, since my circle is sort of... a private address?"

"Ah, and since I'm a 'Gremory retainer', they sent them to your estate in Hell?"

"Exactly. And they've already been checked for magical explosives and the like." She giggled, "Not that they would actually hurt you at all..."

"I would have been... disappointed." I said firmly, "And might have had to make a trip someplace to tell someone about it."

"Careful." She said, "You are strong, but Riser is not all the Devil world has for strong fighters."

"I know. And I won't always be immune to what they throw at me. And your society has been at war since 'sin' was a word." I smiled, "I'd still be disappointed, and might need to make a trip to tell someone why."

"Fair. So... What's in the box?"

"My prizes for winning. With a little twist for ruining Riser for any political marriages ever. I am almost looking forward to being invited to Lord Phoenix's next formal dinner. Good sense of humour." I put my hand on top of the box, "I just have to figure out how to open it, without breaking it."

"So you do have some pride." She smiled.

"You keep telling me I need a fancy box to put stuff in. Any ideas?"

"Hm. It's not magical in any way. But that's all I can say for sure."

"Good to know." I nodded, "I'll pack and talk to Akeno. There are a few things I won't trust to your magical moving service, not to offend anyone."

She nodded, "Understandable..."

* * *

"Akeno." I greeted, packing up the last couple of things from the workshop I didn't want to 'accidentally' get lost while being put into a temporary dimensional pocket or what ever it was they were going to do. All my notebooks, the puzzle box, fan letters, and all my enchanted stuff were now in a couple of boxes and sitting on a clear workbench. I myself was wearing my coat, but not my vest or leggings, as they were in dire need of scrubbing after all fight with Riser.

"Sensei." She smiled, "Need any help?

"Hm, here." I offered her a smaller box, "Just a couple of personal items in there. No holy items or magical bits."

Accepting the box, I picked up the other two, "Personal items? I'd be willing to share if that's what you needed. Eep!"

I flicked her rear with a tail, "Do I need to deny you cookies? I will you know."

She pouted for exactly half a second.

"Anyhow, just my pump and change of clothes. As comfortable as a Miko outfit is, I'm not going to wear it with no underwear."

"Aww, but you're supposed to."

"Before coming here, I thought I wasn't body shy. You guys though? Poor Issei."

"Fu-fu, he's so fun to tease though... And he's become more reliable too..." She said while doing a 'blush and cheek touch' thing.

"Well, he doesn't have the... attitude that Riser has at least. I mean... I know Issei wants his own harem but..." I sighed, "Anyhow. How far is it?" We had started walking in the opposite direction of the 'Vending Machines of Fate and Reunion', so I was pretty much clueless on where we were going.

"We just follow the forest this way a while, it's part way up the mountain where we did our training." She replied, "Not far."

We walked in silence a while, the evening wind bringing the scents of spring. I was just starting to think about home again, when Akeno reached out and booped my nose. "Hm?"

"You were starting to frown. Thinking of home?" She paused, "More than usual, at least?"

"Yes. It's the kind of night that I'd sit on the roof with my wife. Just to look at the stars. At least, before our children were born. I should talk to them tonight or something. They're probably worried."

"Maki-chan mentioned you made another card?"

"I'll let you meet Welf when we get to your place. Don't want you closing your eyes on the way there."

Just like the temples you see in a travel brochure, Akeno's home had one of those big staircases. I didn't count but it was certainly over two hundred. Being on the side of the mountain, it was nicely wooded, with a calm atmosphere and that pleasing forest scent. Once we got near the top of the steps, I noted the big red painted Torii.

"This is exactly how I pictured temple grounds to look in Japan." I said, following up behind Akeno.

"Shrine." She corrected, "Shinto have shrines, Buddhist have temples." She turned as she reached the top of the steps, "It's a silly distinction, but it's a thing."

"Well, I'll try and remember then." I reached the top of the steps myself, and felt... something. Hard to describe, but it was like a breeze went by my tails, without going over the rest of me.

It was a simple place. Square-ish cobblestones led up to the main building, which was a modest size. There was a covered well with a simple roof over it, a pair of stone lanterns, a small building that was more porch than actual building, a billboard with a few wooden tags on it, and wrapped around the trees along the outer perimeter was that white twisted rope with the paper tags. Not a large shrine, but well kept, mostly free of leaves, and with nothing looking run down at all.

"I do try and keep my home tidy. What do you think?" She asked, waiting patiently as I stood there like a tourist.

"I am wondering why I feel like watching the moon with some sake all of a sudden." I sighed.

"Maybe its instinctual? Don't all kitsune enjoy sake?" She walked ahead, "I'll show you where we can put this down, and get the futon ready."

"One of my weaknesses, is low alcohol tolerance." I said, "Though, it doesn't help that I don't really drink either." I followed her, that feeling along my tails lingering, "Are you the only one here?"

"Yes." She replied, and for the first time she held none of her cheerful 'bubblyness' I was so used to hearing. "My mother was a miko as well, and with Rias's help, we restored this shrine and made it neutral ground."

"Sounds like a story." I commented, continuing to walk past her when she paused to say something, "Only if you want to. I think that's the first time you've stopped smiling since I've met you."

"Another time, maybe." She replied after a moment, "Shoes please."

I took off my boots just before we reached the two wide wooden steps that led into the main building, then followed her up the stairs. The inside of the main building was just as well kept as the outside, with nice, polished (not varnished, but actual scrubbed smooth hardwood with a natural wood oil) floors, with simple rice paper walls and candle stands. With a wave of a hand, the candles lit up, and we continued inside. Opening a single panel sliding door on the side of the room revealed a very short hallway with two more doors. Past one of them, I could smell stone and water, while the other smelled... well, like Akeno. This door she opened, revealing a tiny sleeping chamber maybe two metres by three.

"Most of my precious belongings are either at the school, or at President's home in Hell." She said, placing her box by the door just inside, and moving to the side of the room to open a closet. "I only store the necessities here."

"True modest living." I said as she pulled out a futon and blankets, "Let me guess, only one bed?" I put my boxes down as well.

"I'll have a snack before bed?" She offered, her smile back in place.

"I almost can't wait for you to meet my wife. She's really good at kicking shins."

"If meeting her will make you smile more, I'd accept any punishment for my actions." She fu-fu'ed, "It is a little early for bed, but if you wanted to explore a little? I don't often have visitors."

"Sure." I reached into my coat and took out the leather wrapped Tarot, "Meet Welf while you wait."

* * *

I found that even the old fashioned clay shingles on the roof were just as clean as the wooden floors. Sitting at one of the apex corners of the roof, I looked up at the three quarters moon and took out the Tarot of my wife and Goddess. Closing my eyes and relaxing, I sent a prayer to Hestia, hoping to find her well, and that I wanted to talk. Instead of a hand on my back, I felt the ghostly sensation of a tiny mouth on my breast, equally tiny hands pressed into the nearby flesh. So instead of looking into the tarot, I simply hugged myself, tails and all, and enjoyed the sensation.

"Best Goddess ever." I sniffled, "Take your time please."

She did take Her time, and I made sure to soak up every second of it as all seven of my children drank from my Goddess. She wouldn't even let me feel guilty over it, giving me a Karate Chop of Justice every time I started to wish she didn't have to step in so directly. I had no idea how long I'd been up on the roof, but I was a mess of happy/sad tears and sympathetically leaked milk by the time She finally gave my back a pat.

* * *

"Sensei?" I heard Akeno from behind me, "Are you okay?"

I sniffled, and waved her over. I hadn't even heard her get onto the roof, and her footsteps over the clay shingles were silent as she approached, "I was about to call home."

"Here." She said, handing me Welf's Tarot, "Can I watch?"

"Not much to see? I think... Never had company for this." I looked for a spot to put them down, but since this was a slanted rooftop... "Silly me, didn't think of this. Let's sit on the porch."

Hopping down, wiping our feet, then sitting on the deck, I put the three tarot in front of me, edges touching.

"How do they work?" She asked.

"Simply touch them along the edge of the Tarot, then lose yourself in the picture itself." I replied without thinking about it, my fingertips touching all three of the Tarot along the bottom edge.

"May I?" She asked, sitting beside me, shoulder to shoulder, and putting her hands under mine.

"Not sure you'll see anything, but go ahead." I replied, her fingers slipping between the spaces of my own. "Now, hush. Just look ahead into them, like you are looking at the background behind them."

Her head, almost cheek to cheek with me, nodded, and I slowly started to lose myself to the images on the cards, just as the memory stone effect crept into my mind. Welf with his straight forward honestly and unwavering dedication to his friends and craft... Hestia, with Her infinitely loving heart... My wife...

"Ko-san? Ko-san!" Haruhime's image spoke, changing from her sitting, to standing, gaining colour and depth all at once. Beside her, were Welf and Hestia, the smith looking a little out of breath, my Goddess smiling, though a little red faced. "How are you? And..."

"What's that beside you?" Welf asked, "It's like you have an extra shadow or something..."

"Trying something new." I said, "She's one of the people who's been helping me over here." I couldn't look away from the Tarot, but I wrapped Akeno up in my tails, trying to just... include her somehow.

"AH! Yes, I see her." Hestia said suddenly, though the others shook their heads, "Is everything okay over there? I felt... I felt you lose control."

"Dealing with... politics." I replied, making Akeno giggle, the sound of it making the long hallway between us ripple like water, "But again, I've been pretty lucky with the company I'm keeping." I was speaking Japanese, to include Akeno as best I could.

"You have a way with people." Welf said, "You have no idea how bored I am in the shop." I was surprised he understood me, though he was still speaking Kione, Orario's common language.

Haruhime giggled, "We all miss you Ko-san. Are you sure you're okay?"

"As I can be, without you at my side." I replied, "All of you. But you especially." I could feel the Tarot starting to get warm, "Time's almost up. Welf, I'm going to make a card for everyone."

"Fine fine, I'll make some more."

"Lady Hestia, thank you so much." I said, though I only thought of exactly what, and that alone made her blush, "My love... could you let them hold my memory stone? I..."

"I already do." She smiled, "And you, who I can't see... Please take care of my wife."

Akeno nodded, those last words being spoken in 'Eastern'.

Curling my fingers, trapping Akeno fingers as I did so, I broke contact with the Tarot. "Haruhime, Welf, and Lady Hestia." I said.

"I could only understand Lady Hestia, and your wife at the end..." Akeno said, "You really do come from another world."

"I do. And I think I've figured out a way to talk with them for longer periods..." I waved my hand over the still hot Tarot, "But... It's getting late."

"So you do take time off." She teased, standing and offering me her hand.

"My shop is currently in some other dimension until tomorrow or something... And I feel like I can sleep properly tonight."

"After a bath." She said, "You smell like milk."

* * *

May 16 2016

I woke to the faint sensation of someone playing with my ears. Hardly unpleasant, I'd wondered if I had slept in or something, but the predawn light was just starting to filter through the rice paper walls. Stuck between wanting to roll over, or lay still so Akeno could give my ears some more attention, I chose to wiggle out of Akeno's one armed hug, and sit up. She pouted, but made no comment, content to pet a stray tail as I yawned, stretched, and collect myself for the day.

She watched me as I did a short version of my morning exercises in the little space that was left in her room, then finally got out of bed when I went to one of my boxes and pulled out a cookie sheet.

She had no real modern comforts here, aside from a single electrical outlet where our phones were plugged in, so I had to bake over a small fire pit. That wasn't really a problem... after the first batch of cookies anyhow. I was about to make grumpy noises at her for teasing me about charcoal cookies, but then both our phones buzzed.

Boss: Early meeting at the Hyoudou house because of the cleaning at the ORC building.

Boss: Mikochu will help with your tails.

Fox: It's a good thing they like her then.

Getting no comment, I clicked my phone closed and looked to Akeno, who texted something back, then pocketed her own phone. "I'll be in your care, it seems." I said, "Cookie?"

* * *

"This feels weird." I mumbled, looking behind me as my tails sort of... played dead.

"Shh. Don't pay attention to them." Akeno said, "It's hard enough to hide them when you resist my magic. But if you call attention to them, it might break the illusion."

"I'm sorry but I'm not used to having anything but hands, brushes, or the people they visit, touching my tails." I replied, "And now I have six bits of string tied to the base of each one, and it feels weird."

"I'll make it up to you later." She replied, "Though, there's nothing I can do about your ears..."

"Good. I like my ears exactly how they are."

"I am a little sad you wouldn't let me dress you too."

"There is nothing wrong with my Number 1 Mom shirt."

"Aside from being bright yellow?"

"It simply calls attention to it." I nodded.

"Which is exactly what we don't want." She sighed. "If I didn't know you had no relation to the kitsune of this world, I'd say you were teasing me."

"Et tu midnight snacker?"

We both chuckled quietly, "Oh, you did it again!"

"What?"

"You laughed."

"What's so strange about that?" I asked, feeling a little confused.

"Well... Until after you won, you hadn't laughed even once."

I thought about it, frowning in thought, "I suppose not..."

"We were all glad you at least knew how. Oh!" She looked ahead, raising a hand, "Koneko-chan! Kiba-kun!"

Looking ahead, they were coming from the opposite direction along the same street. We were actually fairly close to the park where I'd arrived six weeks ago, "Good morning you two." I greeted.

"Akeno-san, Sensei." Kiba greeted, "You got the message as well?"

We nodded, and re-organized ourselves to walk together. Koneko looked sleepy, but awake enough to try a cookie, while Akeno and Kiba walked just a little ahead.

"Tastes a little smoky." Koneko mumbled around her cookie.

"Used an open fire and a cookie sheet. Good otherwise?"

"Yes."

Unable to resist, I gave her a headpat.

* * *

"Ah, here we are." Kiba said, turning towards a simple iron gate. "I hope we aren't imposing." He commented as he lifted the latch and entered, walking up the short walkway to the front door.

Looking much different under the light of day, Issei's house was a nice two floor house, with that cheerful dull yellow paint that seemed to be common in Japan. The front door had a good sized overhang, and a simple door on the front. Kiba rang the doorbell once we'd all gathered at the front.

"One moment!" A slightly excited sounding woman called from inside. "Oh! You must be Issei's friends from school! Oh I'm so excited he has friends... we were getting so worried our useless son was just telling stories about that."

A raised eyebrow from each of us didn't seem to register on the woman. A little on the shorter side, she was a kind faced, brown haired lady who, despite her harsh comment about her son, had no trace of anger in her voice.

"Come in come in." She waved us through the door, "Asia-chan, Rias-chan, Issei! Your friends are here!"

* * *

 **NOTES!**

So begins the next arc. A little wordy, but there will be new characters, meetings and altered interactions in the next chapter.

Rails make good improvised anvils. Just saying. :)


	36. Chapter 36

So, someone had commented (and turned off PM's so I couldn't reply directly... you know who you are) About Gaspard's name. In the Manga, it's Gaspard. I actually double, triple and looked for different places where his name is used. Yup, Gaspard.

Sometimes I wish source material would just... I dunno... get the memo? But whatever. It's not a big deal. :) Rock on, and enjoy.

Also, new profile picture, just in case you were wondering what the Mask looked like... I'm NOT an artist, but with a little searching, and MS paint...

* * *

Chapter 36

"Come in come in." She waved us through the door, "Asia-chan, Rias-chan, Issei! Your friends are here!"

"Ah, more of your friends? I'd never have believed it, when our hopelessly perverted son said he'd made friends at school." This time, a man spoke. Coming around the corner from what was probably the kitchen he was what I imagined a 'faceless white collar worker' to look like. Cheap suit that was neatly pressed, white shirt and brown tie. His face was clean shaven though his brown hair was a little messy. "My, you're quite tall." He said to me, "Don't tell me..."

"No." I said, "I'm the volunteer adult advisor to the ORC." I gave him a short bow, "These are his fellow members, Koneko, Akeno, and Kiba." I introduced them, the three of them waving/making mumbles of greeting in turn.

"Sensei, don't loom." I heard Rias say from just past the kitchen, "We still have a little time before we have to leave for school, so shall we gather in the living room?"

The four of us shuffled to the side as Mr. Hyoudou was fussed over by his wife, who dutifully flattened out his raving bed head and gave him a peck on the cheek good buy. Once done, she waved us inside, "I'll bring some tea."

Taking off our shoes we stepped onto the nice plain wood floors. Issei's home was certainly comfortable looking, and whoever the architect was, they'd planned properly. Nice roomy kitchen, good sized dining room, stairs to a second floor that took up as little space as possible while still leaving enough space to get something like a bed up it. The 'living room' was dominated by a large glass sliding door that let in exactly enough morning light to banish all the shadows without need for lamps.

"Not my fault I'm taller than most of Japan." I said as we caught up with Rias, "Asia, good morning."

We sat around a large and low coffee table. Perfect size and height to be converted into a kotatsu in winter. I made sure to sit nearest to the backyard door, mostly so I'd be furthest from someone stepping on my tails, but also to soak up some sunlight. Yes, even I thought I occasionally had a half dozen cats stuck to my rear.

Issei's mom returned a few minutes after we'd all sat down with what looked like a half dozen binders, with a platter of teacups resting on top. "Since all your friends are here, I thought you might like to look through some photo albums of when he was little!"

Just hearing her say that, brought flashbacks of when I was younger, and my mom did the same thing. And between the moment of me sighing while facepalming, and removing my hand from my face, the teacups were resting, forgotten, in front of everyone, and everyone but me was holding a photo album.

Total time? Maybe two seconds? I would have to give Mrs. Hyoudou a Number One Mom shirt, for clearly I lacked this superpower.

"Well that escalated quickly." I mumbled, watching Issei panic at having his past exposed to all his friends. Rias and Asia were looking through one together, Akeno and Koneko each had one of their own, and even Kiba was playing along, flipping through it while casually dodging Issei's attempts to take it from him. Instead of joining them, I sipped my tea, "This is quite good." I mumbled.

"Why thank you." Mrs. Hyoudou said from beside me. "They all look like they are having such fun."

Leaving the fact I hadn't even seen her move, her supernatural ability to ignore her son's suffering cries as all his friends went over his family photos was astounding. "They are a good bunch. Issei has done well with them." I looked over to her.

"I'm glad to hear it. I was so surprised when he introduced little Asia... And Miss Gremory... I was afraid he was going to grow up into a lonely skirt chaser like his grandfather..." She seemed to notice my shirt for the first time, "Oh my, but you look so young, unless that's your mother's shirt?"

"Not at all." I said, "I have quite the family back home."

"Oh? How old? Son? Daughter?"

Once again, I was bested by this unassuming home maker. I certainly didn't want to tell her the truth, but I was almost certain she'd know if I were lying. Thankfully, I had a way out.

" **Ahem.** " I said, freezing the room of students, "As your adult advisor, I must remind you that final bell is very soon." This froze everyone in mid-antic, and got me a half dozen 'yes Sensei's'. Looking back to Issei's mom, "See? Good bunch."

They all dutifully put the photo albums in a neat stack on the corner of the table, and bowed to Issei's mom.

* * *

Almost everyone seemed to be in high spirits as we walked towards the school. Issei was pouting about everyone seeing many embarrassing pictures from when he was between 4 and 10. The girls were trying to cheer him up by heaping adoration on his younger self, Koneko contented herself to nibble a cookie and smile ever so slightly, and Kiba...

Wasn't smiling. He was walking with his head tilted down slightly, walking with a little more distance than he usually had when with the others. His usual plastic smile was gone, replaced with a frown that looked almost angry.

Since I couldn't return to my room, or go to the shop, I was somewhat at odds for what to do with myself while the ORC went to class. When I asked Rias, she looked like she had forgotten all about it as well, and gave me only a single idea.

Since it would have to happen eventually, I shrugged my shoulders and took it...

* * *

"Why are you in my room." Mumbled the big cardboard box that sat next to a very nice coffin.

"Just like you, I'm hiding from the world for a little while." I replied.

Now that I was awake enough to notice more about the room I was in, I found it was much like mine. The light bulbs were dimmer, the kitchen looked untouched, and there was even less furniture, but it was basically a copy of my room. In the middle was a comfortable looking cushion, a low table, and a laptop. Along one wall was a very nice coffin, or at least, a long wooden box in the shape of a coffin, a cardboard box that was somehow looking grumpy, and a smaller door that probably led to the bathroom/laundry room.

"But if you're here I can't work! Or do my classwork!"

"Why not? I'm not stopping you. I'm just sitting in the corner here reading some fan mail... Or at least... trying to." I sighed, "I can't read a lot of this."

I was indeed sitting in the farthest corner of the room, sorting the stack of fan letters into two three piles. First was 'can't read', second was 'can read' and third was 'can read, but it's hate mail'. I only had one of those so far. Out of the dozens of letters, I had maybe three in a language I could even recognize, while all but the forth hate letter (not from Riser's peerage) were in various forms of brain scrambling text that I couldn't even begin to identify.

"But you're so scary..." Replied the box, though just barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Only when I'm really motivated." I replied, the box 'eep'ing', "But yes... I'm sure your first impression of me was a little lop-sided."

The box started shivering again. I sighed.

"Since Rias hasn't mentioned you to us before now, and since you didn't know about Issei and Asia, that you know nothing else about me..."

I'm not sure how, but I got the impression that Gaspard was nodding inside the box.

Standing up, I moved myself and my fan mail over to just out of arms reach of his box. Sitting down again, I said, "Would you like to enter a contract with me?" I felt myself smile a little, feeling a little bit guilty that I was about to push one of the big 'buttons' I had found all Devil's had. He didn't reply, so I continued, "Since I'm going to be here for at least another six hours, I'll trade you a story, if you help me read these letters."

"A story? Not a scary one I hope..."

"I'll skip those parts." I offered.

"And... I thought you were a devil as well?"

"No. In this world, I'd be a Kitsune, a demon fox. I don't have the Devil's gift for language."

"Rias might get mad if I refused a contract..."

"I doubt it. She strikes me as the type to do everything she can for her friends. No, she'd be more 'disappointed' than mad." For the first time since I started talking, I added inflection to my voice and made 'disappointed' sound 'ominous'.

It worked, thankfully, and the poor boy shivered a little in his box, "Okay... umm..." With a little wobble, the box shifted a little, the flaps opened just enough for him to stick his hand out of the corner. As gently as I could, I shook his hand and let go as soon as I felt him try and let go. "I accept."

"Suppose I'll start just after I left this world the first time... Oh, do you like cookies?"

* * *

It took until about lunch time for Gaspard to finally get excited enough about my story (right around the War Game with Apollo) to pop his head out of his box, and call Hyakinthos 'A big meanyface'. After that blushing almost as red as Bell did and vanishing back into the box, it only took another ten minutes or so (the castle siege) for him to peek out of the box again and stay that way while I continued.

This made getting to know him a little better far easier, as I could finally watch his facial expressions and body language. Oh, and offer him another cookie. About an hour later, I got a text from Rias, letting me know she had just teleported lunch just outside the door, and hoped we were getting along. I could almost feel the relief from my phone when I texted her a thumbs up emote.

While we both nibbled on sandwiches (vegetable, egg, mayo, but no meat, or tomatoes), he helped me go through my fan mail, sorting it further. Since we were on 'lunch break' from my story, he only read the first two lines. My 'death threat' pile got another letter, and just about everything else went into the new pile 'I'd like to meet you to discuss...'

Far far more attention than I wanted... Almost as bad as when Bell and I hit level two in a month... Breaking the record for fastest level up, by about eleven months.

After lunch, I set the letters aside again, and got back to my story. It only took another hour or so for him to start idly patting one of my tails when it went over to rest on the edge of his box, then another half hour for him to somehow move the box closer to me so he could hug the fluffy appendage. He didn't seem to notice he was doing it either, and I wasn't about to tell him, since he might suddenly think he was being rude, or I might get angry, or something...

He was like a very shy cat.

But that's okay, I knew how to deal with shy animals.

* * *

There was a knock on Gaspard's door, and Rias entered a half second later, "Good to see you two getting along." She said with a smile.

We were sitting in front of Gaspard's laptop, the boy sitting in my lap while his fingers flew over the keyboard. I had been holding up letters, while he translated it for me. Afterwards, he would email it to me so I could read it properly. Shut in or not, he was very much running at superhuman speeds on the keyboard, 160 WPM at least, while translating on the fly. He was also so focused, that he didn't even twitch when Rias walked in.

Looking over Rias's head, I winked at her but said nothing to interrupt the boy in his work.

"Well, when you're done, please come up to the ORC."

* * *

"But... do I have to?" About ten minutes after Rias had left, he snapped out of his typing trance, realized I was basically hugging him and vanished back into his box. After that, I'd told him we had to go to the meeting room, and he was back to his usual self.

"Since I'm only work for Rias, I can't say you have to. But, since I work for Rias, I should bring you if I can." I collected the letters and wrapped them back up with the string they had been in when Rias handed them to me. "I don't mind carrying you there. And I won't be mean like Koneko." Still getting no response, I added, "And, I'll sit next to your box so she can't be mean to you."

"okay... I'll go."

The only thing I noticed, on my way up to the ORC room, was the faint smell of 'industrial cleaner'. I suppose it smelled the same where ever you were in the world, but it still surprised me a little. Other than that, the floors and walls looked just a little cleaner than they had when I'd left last night.

Carrying Gaspard's box, I used a tail to turn the handle to the ORC room and entered.

"Ah! Sensei, and Gaspard-chan!" Issei greeted.

I set Gaspard's box on the floor near the door and knelt next to it. "Afternoon." I greeted, "I take it everything is back in place?"

"Yes." Rias nodded, "And Akeno has already brought your other boxes back and left them just inside your room."

"Thank you." I nodded, Akeno giving me a smile from her usual spot behind Rias.

"So, I have a bit of news." Rias picked up flawlessly, "The school inter club athletic meet is coming up next week." Her smile took on a hint of aggressiveness, "And losing is not an option. We will be training after school in all the events they have planned."

"We'll be facing the other clubs... That means competing against the Student Council?" Issei asked.

"That's right." Rias nodded, "So I expect your best, all of you." She then looked to me, "And if I could get your help?"

I considered, then shook my head, "No, this is a school matter. Besides, with how much you've all progressed with the training for the rating game, I wouldn't be surprised if you won without issue."

She looked a little disappointed, but nodded when I acknowledged their skills. "Just so long as you don't offer to train them." She teased.

"I won't offer." I said, feeling my phone hum in my pocket. Taking it out and reading the brief message, I added, "But I would accept things in trade..."

"Handing in your resignation already, Sensei?" Akeno teased.

"Hardly. I'm just accepting an introduction to formal magic, in trade for sparring with some of Sona's peerage again." I read another text, then typed in something, "Besides, I can't actually play a lot of sports. I can't throw a ball at someone, or use a bat or racquet to make contact with one."

Rias nodded, "Well, you've worked hard for us recently, I won't stop you from stretching your legs to learn new things."

"My Boss is kind." I replied, "Oh, I'll have some... official matters to talk about later, if you could text me when you're done for the day?" I waved my bundle of fan letters for emphasis.

* * *

Teacher: I'd like to trade a formal magic lesson, in exchange for training my peerage again.

Fox: For the upcoming sport meet?

Teacher: Not especially. My peerage is already well versed in the events being held.

Fox: Good. I don't want to get involved in any more politics than I already am.

Teacher: Fallout from your match?

Fox: Yes. Where, when?

Teacher: Gym, after last bell.

* * *

I spent a little time in my room, which actually didn't smell like industrial cleaner. Instead, it was a mild lavender. Opening my freezer, I saw that my offering of ice cream had been taken in exchange. Stuck to the clay container was a yellow stick-em with 'tastes a little burnt' written on it. I found a pen and wrote 'sorry, I'll make more' on it.

Stupid Riser.

While I used my little pump to relieve a some pressure, I went back to examining the puzzle box.

* * *

"Sona, good evening." I greeted, "Doing well?"

As promised, she, and her entire peerage, were at the door of the gym, waiting for my arrival. "Good evening, Kodori-sensei." She returned, "And yes, the day finds me well." She looked back at her peerage, "We were hoping for another of your exercises in 'dungeon survival', if it wouldn't be too much to ask?"

"Hm. Well I have nothing planned..." I said, scratching my chin in thought, "Were you aiming at a certain result? A particular kind of training?"

Sona thought that one over for a moment, then shook her head, "No. But it was clear to us that after the Rating game with Riser, we are in danger of falling behind Rias-san's peerage in skill."

I nodded, "Well, they did train to near, or total exhaustion for nine days. I'll give you all," This I said while looking over Sona's shoulder at her peerage, "exactly one thing to get really good at. Just like I did with them. And an exercise plan, like I have with Issei."

"Uh oh. I know that look." Maki said.

"You got out of it for ten days by helping me in the shop." I said with a smile.

* * *

While Rias's peerage had a lot of raw talent, Sona's peerage had more diversity. For example, her two bishops were quite handy with a modest range of support spells and basic offensive ones. By the standards of Orario, they'd be in high demand simply because they could both cast barrier and binding magic. However, they were physically weak. Devil power aside, they were about as strong as a normal adult male. So to Momo and Raya, I gave them a workout plan and suggestions for various things to add to their diet. I also told Sona to glare at them if they complained, or skipped leg day.

Tomoe, Sona's knight, was good with her blade. She'd be a solid fighting forward in any dungeon party back home. Speed aside though, she reminded me a lot of the Takemikazuchi Familia when I started working with them. Skilled, but a little inflexible. So, aside from telling her to spar with Tsubaki every morning for at least a half hour every day, I suggested she find a backup weapon. Bow, daggers, whip, something other than her katana that had a little more reach. I also added in an upper body workout.

Tsubaki, Sona's queen, had the power of all the pieces already, so about the only thing I could really suggest was to get better with her weapon, and add a backup just like Tomoe. She did complain about that... But after disarming her after a single attack, then keeping up with her when she tried to evade, she admitted a shorter weapon might not be a bad idea.

To Tsubasa, Sona's rook, I told her to get a wooden dummy. She had skill, she had power, but she didn't have speed. I promised to help her get started, since Wing Chun was something Takemikazuchi had taught me.

I was about to suggest something to Saji, but he stopped me and asked to get in on Tsubasa's training. Not seeing the harm, and getting a nod from Sona, I shrugged and told them to get a second one, and I'd get a third for myself.

Ruruko, Sona's single piece pawn was interested in that as well, since while not very strong as a pawn, was at least trained more than Saji.

Then there was Sona...

* * *

Since this was supposed to be a training session, all of her peerage had squared off in pairs and did some sparring. The two Bishops were throwing and blocking small magical blasts at each other. Tsubasa and Saji were sparring bare handed. Tsubaki and Tomoe were using their weapons against each other. Finally I came to Sona and Maki.

"You know." I started, "I have a really good idea for you." I said to her, "Well... Maybe... Hold on."

I flipped open my phone, and did a quick Google search for one of my favourite anime/not anime. Avatar. Unlike some of my favourite anime, it did in fact exist, and I couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

"Wow... You really have a scary smile sometimes sister." Maki mumbled, "I mean..."

"What is so amusing, Sensei?" Sona asked.

"As silly as it seems, there's a show I want you to watch. Only one episode really, but honestly it's an amazing series. I just had to make sure it still existed." I copy and pasted a link, and sent it to her via text.

She took her phone out and looked at it, then frowned, "Really Sensei?"

Maki looked over Sona's shoulder, "Oh hey, I know that one." She grinned, her ears twitching, "Ooo, that's a dark episode though..."

Sona however, had gone a little pale. "You want me to become a... magical girl?"

Maki and I both looked at her, "What? No, not at all." I started, "It's more a martial arts meets elemental magic kind of show."

Sona's face kind of went lifeless. It was hard to tell if it was relief or anger, or what... but something had touched a nerve for sure. "Don't worry sister." Maki said, "I know where to get all the episodes, I'll start her at episode one, and if she doesn't like it, we'll just skip to that one."

"Must I?" Sona asked, actually looking like she wanted to do anything else but watch it, but not outright turning my suggestion down.

"You wanted my advice, that's my advice." I said, "If you don't like it, fine, you lose about an hour of your life. But I'd be _disappointed_ if you didn't get at least one good idea from it, considering your magic and element."

"Very well." She pocketed her phone.

"Now for you." I looked to Maki, "You're going to join in with the Bishop's workout and meal plan. And!" I pointed at her as she was about to complain, "You're going to join Saji and Tsubasa for hand to hand training."

"Aww..." She pouted.

"Just because you're my little sister, doesn't mean I'm not going to push you as hard as everyone else." I reached out and gave her ears a pat.

"Maybe I can learn gun-fu?" She said, leaning into my ear pat, "Little closer to the scalp please..."

* * *

"Come in." I said, not looking up from the puzzle box. It was really starting to frustrate me, and I was happy for the distraction.

"Good evening Sensei." Rias said as she entered, "Still trying to open your prize?"

"As far as I can tell, it has no hinges, key, or lid." I was tracing the golden fire motif along the bottom of the box with a fingertip, but wasn't finding anything so far.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find the treasure inside." She smiled, "You had something to talk about?"

"Yes." I set the box aside, and turned on the little computer, "Just let this boot up. Much easier with a bigger screen."

"What you and Gaspard were working on?"

"Yes. Oh, make sure to give him a pat on the head. He did his very first in person contract today, trading a story for translating my 'fan mail'." I sat down on the floor by my bed, facing the TV and putting the keyboard in my lap.

"I'm impressed you got him to open up so quickly, considering he was so scared of you." She sat next to me while I used the mouse to open up my email.

"That was part of the story I told him. Gave him my story, and told him about my friends back home. I also bribed him with cookies, and told him you'd be _disappointed_ if he didn't at least try to make a contract with me."

"You'll fit right in with devil politics." She laughed quietly.

"I was hoping to never have to... But..." I motioned to the screen, "I now have seven offers of various levels of pay/compensation to leave you. Three offers of marrying an eligible bachelor. A dozen or so 'thank you for kicking Riser's ass', ow!" My golden tail of course bopped me for swearing, "And two 'letters of challenge'. Worded more like death threats really, but I'll choose to call them otherwise."

She was reading out loud one the letter I had on screen, "would do me the honour of meeting, so that I may extend a formal offer of employment..." She sighed, "My you certainly have gotten popular."

"Now, to make it clear." I started, a couple of my tails wrapping around Rias's far hip and giving her a hug while my hands were on the keyboard, "I don't plan on leaving your service without a really good reason. Personal issues aside, you're still my best bet, and honestly, I like your peerage, and your family didn't even threaten me over what happened."

She gave my tails a pat, then hugged them between her breasts just like Hestia used to while she slept. "I'm glad you still think so." She let my tails go and shoo'ed them away.

"So, as retainer to the Gremory house, what should I do with these?" I asked.

"A few things come to mind. May I?" She took the mouse from my hand, and started to select messages, "I suggest you send a 'thank you for your thank you'. Just to be polite, and tell them you are at least paying attention." She highlighted the 'fan mail' I'd gotten for kicking Riser around.

"I'll admit, I do like comments on my work."

"These." She highlighted the 'offers of employment', "I'd suggest handling with care. Considering your own performance, and the enchanted equipment you made, you've probably gotten quite a few raised eyebrows from those who see you as a way to boost their own status."

"So something like 'I'm busy, but maybe some time in the future.' Kind of thing?"

"That or a flat refusal."

"Politely."

"Of course." She smiled, "Though, we know only a mutation piece would work on you, it might not stop one of them from trying, if they were to capture you. So if you do accept any of them..."

"As retainer of the Gremory house, I don't suppose I could ask my boss to look into these names? Maybe give me an idea on how the rest of devil society sees them so I can get a guess on if I want to deal with them at all."

"We do try and take care of all our employee's needs." She nodded, "May I forward these to Grayfia-san?"

"Sure."

A few clicks later, she highlighted the last two, "These... They aren't from Riser's peerage, though I suppose they wouldn't want to threaten you at all, considering."

"Reminds me, I have to summon one of them to pick up their shampoo and soap."

She laughed, "I want to try some too, since it seems so popular." She tapped her chin with a fingertip, "These... I'd be extra careful with. I won't stop you from accepting, or calling them out, or refusing. But just remember, an evil piece doesn't need consent from a corpse."

"Worst case I suppose." I nodded, "If I get bored in the next few days, I'll make sure to bring a trusted second, just in case it's an ambush."

She nodded, "Was that all, Sensei?"

"Oh, actually, is there any way to expand the workout room? It's good for what I'm doing now, but there's a little more equipment I'd like to add..."

"I'll see what I can do." She smiled, "But I won't tell you how I do it."

"Excellent. Thank you."

* * *

May 17 2016

Wake, stretch, milk, bake, breakfast, store cookies for later, make sure last night's alchemy projects didn't turn into foam or charcoal... A good morning, I mean, aside from not being back home...

Checking my phone, I had exactly one message.

Boss: Room is all set up. And schedules have been altered for you to supervise both peerages around the usual time. Have fun in the shop.

I smiled as I picked up the puzzle box and headed to the workout room. The door was still the same as it was, but as soon as I opened it...

It was empty? The room had been cleared out, and only a single bit of paper had been left on the kitchen counter. "Needed more space, made a new room in Gaspard's hallway." Under that was a quick sketch of Rias's face with a little doodle of a 'V' sign.

Putting the note in my pocket, I headed to the basement, and went through the 'this isn't here' enchantment to the half-vampire's hallway. Yup, a new double door had been put into the wall about half way down. Opening that...

It was like someone had put in a small gymnasium. About as large as a basketball court, it had weight machines, treadmills, punching bags, a double set of hand weights that ranged from two, to one hundred kilograms... I was in awe of just how fast they had installed a room like this. Most of the walls were mirrored, and the ventilation looked to be properly installed too. And yes, there was a pair of doors with the traditional 'male' and 'female' stick figures on them. This would more than do for the two peerages, with plenty of space to boot.

I still wasn't going to ask how she'd managed this between bed time and sunrise. Nope.

* * *

The growl of a monster/motor was just barely audible over my power hammer as Cime and his 'truck' pulled into the driveway in front of my shop. I finished hammering out the flat bar of Ko-steel alloy and turned off the air compressor, the pneumatic hammer 'HUFF Huff huff uff'ing to a stop.

I put the plate of steel onto a rack to cool, and went outside to greet him.

"Looking good." I said to the truck, "And good morning Friend Cime."

"And to you." He tipped his hat.

"Snort."

"I know what brings you by, but I only ordered one..." I looked at the six identical boxes in the back of the pickup truck.

"Well, I've got special instructions to allow you to sign for them." He nodded, offering me a clipboard, "From one Sona Sitri."

"Ah, well, no problem then." I signed and helped him unload the tall boxes. They weren't that big, but they were deceptively heavy. "Lets hope they can hold up to a rook getting a little too eager..."

He chuckled, standing up the last box, "Annnnd." He said with a flair, opening the passenger side of the truck and handing me another box, this one about the size of a loaf of bread. "For the adjustments on the sword, and the wonderful firearm you made me."

"Very nice." I said, accepting the heavy box, feeling the latent tingle of magic buzzing inside. Excited, I put it on the nearest workbench and pulled the box open, revealing another block of electrum. "Oh this will do nicely."

"Ah, it feels good to see someone open a gift." Cime laughed, "But, old business done." He dusted off his hands, "How are you dealing with your new popularity?"

"I'm sort of resigned to it I think? I mean... After that kind of show..."

"Such a glorious show. I knew you were powerful, and seen your talent in the work you do in this little shop, but I had no idea..." He laughed, "And that display at the end! Oh I felt my heart beat like it meant it."

"Thankfully, Riser's parents were understanding." I replied.

"I'm curious, what did you ask them for? I was honestly a little surprised you didn't just pull Riser's heart out or something... but well... That's old business."

"A question, a few dozen phoenix feathers, two vials of tears, for them to officially join in the search for clues on why I arrived here, and a favourable nod in my direction if I need political backing at some point." I replied, putting my hand on the puzzle box, "However, since I did kind of beat their son within an inch of his life, and ruined him for any further political pairings... His father put my prizes in this box here."

"Ruined him?" He asked, leaning down and looking at the box, "You know, this is a very fancy box. You could learn a thing or two from it, when it comes to presentation."

"You're a funny guy." I snorted, "And yes. His peerage, everyone but his sister at least, asked me for a little... marital aid... so to speak. Riser is going to be far too busy dealing with that to get married off to anyone else."

"No kidding?"

"Snort!"

"Oh, you're right. All the kidding. Haha!" Cime laughed, "Oh you have such a wicked sense of humour."

"So does Riser's dad. This is such a weird puzzle box. I've poked, prodded, tapped, and traced every line and detail of it... But can't even find a seam in it. Says his three sons had no idea how to open it either."

"Hm... Not magical at all... Stone that's native to Hell..."

"No no, don't help. I'm taking this personally." I shoo'ed him away from the box.

"Fine fine." He relented and backed up, his face under the cap grinning, "Well, if you need any advice, or anything delivered, you know who to ask." He bowed.

"Indeed I do. And now that you've delivered this..." I gave the block of electrum a pat, "I can work on my armour... My metal coming in tomorrow?"

"Should be. You're making a lot of the suppliers I deal with very curious you know. Almost like you know the lost recipe for Damascus."

"That's because I do?" I replied, "Other world, remember? Some of these 'lost to history' things are much less... lost. I also glanced over some of Vulcan's notes, while I learned the language of Babel... What?"

"You know... I'm just going to put some ice on my head when I get home." He sighed, "I believe Mittelt now, about you knowing Greek Fire."

"I can also make hair grow cream, if you're interested." I waggled an eyebrow at him.

"I'll pass. I rather like the hat."

"Phubububububu." Replied the truck.

"Quiet you, or I'll shave your mane and give it to her." Cime pointed at the truck.

"No... I don't need any more of her hair. It looks much better on her anyhow." I gave the side of the truck a pat.

"Oh? What did you make from it?" Cime asked.

So, I went to my safe, with the 'dangerous goods' in it, taking out the black and blood red Kitsune helmet. Without comment, I offered it to him.

"Oh... This is very impressive. I can feel the layers of enchantment and lines of power you've worked into it... What do you think?" He held it up to one of the truck's headlights.

Instead of replying, the headlights blinked on and off a couple times, then the entire truck bounced once on its front tires. Like it was pawing at the ground.

"I agree." Cime replied, looking it over again, then again inside, "Oh... And you've moulded it to your face... But... Metal eyes?"

"Part of the enchantments. It will be part of the new suit of armour." I hooked a thumb at the half dozen hammered plates of steel I had cooling. "It's going to be a long process... But I'm getting the plates made now before I start cutting them out into shapes and forming."

"I look forward to seeing it done." He grinned.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent hammering out plates of steel, poking at the puzzle box, and looking up more ideas on armour designs. I wanted total coverage, but also needed it to be something I could repair, replace, or reproduce, back in Orario. I probably had the skill to make something that would out do modern day military gear, but things like 'kevlar' didn't exist back home...

I actually had everyone in the underground gym that evening. Even Gaspard, though he was in the corner out of the way, in his big box. This was actually not what I had planned, but nothing I hadn't done before. After getting 'the peerage' part of the group working on some warm ups, (including Gaspard, whom I gave two 'easy mode' grip trainers) Sona, Rias and Akeno took me aside for a chat.

"Since we are rivals, I don't suppose you could keep the two groups from... sharing too much?" Rias asked.

"Really? You go through all this trouble... or rather, someone, goes through all this trouble to install all this amazing stuff in this impossible room, and you want me to limit just how useful it can be?" I folded my arms, and gave her my very best raised eyebrow.

"I share Rias-san's reserve in this." Sona added.

"I will give them all direction for 'self improvement'." I said, "But, I will not tell them to limit their interactions." I grumbled, "If Issei and Tsubasa want to spar, I won't stop them. If Kiba and Tomoe want to throw down, I'll let them." I held up a hand, "However, if anyone starts to break out the magic, I'll put my foot down. I don't want the building to collapse on us or something because someone set off a fireball or something."

Akeno giggled behind her hand while the two Kings grumbled at my refusal to budge. "Sensei is very serious about her training."

"I leave the magic instruction to you two Kings. But basic training, skill and form? That's me." I squinted at them, "When was the last time you did any cardio, anyhow?"

Sona smiled as Rias pouted. "Even I am getting involved in the exercises." She said.

"Well, if my rival is, I will as well." Rias replied before they started to stare each other down. I promptly gave them both Karate Chops of Justice.

"No magic in the gym. Go get changed, I'll check up on everyone then get you started." I gave them both another tap on the head to get them to stop glaring at each other, and both Rias and Akeno went to the woman's locker room.

"Humph. I will out-jog her any day of the week." Sona said.

"Rivalry is good. But leave conflict outside the enclosed underground training room." I said firmly. "So. What did you think?"

She mumbled something.

"Hm?" I leaned down, my closest ear rotating towards her.

She blushed, and repeated herself.

"You liked it, and want me to teach you Tai-Chi?"

"yes."

"And that Avatar is not in any way a 'magical girl' show?"

"that too."

"Excellent." I grinned, "Go get changed."

* * *

After getting the rookies, or rather, the less 'combat oriented' ones on the treadmills, I got the bare hand fighters set up on the dummies. For anyone not familiar, it's really just a sturdy wooden post a little less than two metres tall, with various bits of wood sticking out of it. To the uninitiated, it looks like some kind of coat rack. But it was meant to mimic a person with their arms out defensively in various positions. The goal was to use your own hands and feet to move around the pegs to mimic blocking and striking.

Ruruko was actually familiar with the dummy. While everyone else could only guess at how to use it properly. So I conscripted her help to get Saji, Tsubasa, Tsubaki, Sona, Issei and Maki started.

Tomoe and Tsubaki were content to spar against one another, without resorting to their evil piece power.

Koneko was using fifty kilogram free weights, looking just as bored as ever, but at least keeping her form.

Then there was Kiba...

Kiba was absently using one of the weight machines, his expression practically blank as he worked on his shoulders. He didn't even have that plastic smile in place. Lost in thought and not even sweating.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Hm? Oh, Sensei." He set the weight down and took his arms off the bars. "Something wrong?"

"Good question." I replied, "I don't think I've ever seen you distracted like this."

"It's no..." He put his smile back on, "That won't fool you I suppose."

"Nope."

"It's personal." He said.

"This is a place of training and discipline. Can you leave your problem at the door?" I tried not to sound harsh, but I couldn't help using a little of my serious voice.

He looked up at me, thought for a moment, then stood, "Not today, no."

He started to turn away, but I put a hand on his shoulder. "Go cool off. If you want I'll spar with you later."

"I'll consider it." He replied, waiting until I took my had away before he walked off towards the change room.

As he left, I turned and looked towards Rias, who had just stepped off the treadmill. She was looking back at me with a look of resignation.

* * *

"Come in." I said to my door, "Working on something."

"Sensei." Rias greeted as she entered, "You wanted to talk?"

Wordlessly, I pushed a little paper lunch bag in her direction with a tail. I was currently adding single drops of blue liquid to what was bubbling in one of my alchemy sets and didn't want to miss count.

"Oh you made some soap. Lavender too." I heard the paper bag crumple, then the rustle of fabric, "I take it that wasn't all?"

"No. But..." I added the last drop from my little eyedropper, and squinted at the liquid in the larger beaker as it slowly bubbled itself into a pink colour, "Hm... Okay, suppose that's the best I'm getting." I turned to her, "So, about your knight."

"Not hard to tell he's been distracted." She sighed, leaning against the counter, "I'm sure it's just temporary."

"Hope so." I looked at the pink liquid as it settled in the last beaker at the end of my glassworks, "Well, last test for the night..." I very deliberately poked my thumb with my canine tooth, just enough to draw blood. I took a cotton swab, dabbed it in the pink liquid then rubbed it over the little cut on my thumb.

Aside from a little tingle, nothing happened. Well, aside from the Q-tip soaking up the drop of blood.

"No good?" Rias asked.

"Nope." I sighed, "Going to need to try something else."

"I'm sure you'll get it... Did you want a band-aid?"

"I've healed fractures overnight." I shrugged, "I'll be fine."

Then someone else knocked on my door. "Oh? Another guest?"

"That would be Sona." I said, "Come in."

"I'll take my leave then." Rias said, "Sona-san." She greeted her rival as the door opened.

"Rias-san." Sona returned.

The door closed, and I couldn't help but comment, "You know, one day, the two of you are going to give each other a hug. And some sort of cosmic imbalance will correct itself."

I was of course, given a raised eyebrow, but Sona greeted me with a polite bow anyhow, "Sensei." She had an old leather handbag with her, and unslung it from her shoulder to place on my counter. "Are you ready for a lesson?"

"If you give me a moment or two to clean up my glass here."

'Formal' magic, hurt my head. I mean, sure, I knew, and understood that magic existed. But it had always been 'alive'. People called spirits. Used the 'life force' around them. Or like me, used their natural will and inner power to accomplish something.

But this... This was like applying 'math' to magic. By applying a certain pattern, and powering it with a little of your own willpower, you got a result. Sort of.

Kind of...

Maybe?

"I can see you are having a little difficulty." Sona gave the back of my head a pat as I put my head down on the desk in frustration. "It is somewhat similar to how Devils use their own circles."

"I can see the resemblance, and even used something kind of similar for my element cubes. But this... It's so close to science..."

"Technically, it is." She said, "The only catch, is to get it to work, it needs a touch of actual power."

"Yeah, I get that part... Bleh, okay, maybe trying this before bed was a mistake."

"I am sure you will overcome this, with a little study." Sona assured me.

"Can you use this stuff?" I lifted my head and tried to puzzle out the simple formula on the faded page in front of me.

"Not especially, no. As well, being a devil, I can achieve the same result with my own innate power, with less time and effort." She smiled, "So long as I can imagine my own power doing so. We are very much 'imagination' driven with our magic."

"Hm, and since my own power is... a lot more rigid on its direct usage..." I sighed and looked away from the book, "Can I borrow this book? Go over it a little on my own?"

"May I have a private lesson?"

"Let me clear some floor space."

* * *

 **NOTES!**

So... many... words...

More on the way, old faces, new faces, new problems, and different ways of doing things.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

May 18 2016

"It's not often I have to use the truck two days in a row." Cime commented.

"Snort"

"I'll give you a cookie for later." I told Cime's pickup truck, handing Cime a little bag of cookies which promptly vanished into one of his many pockets.

The front end of the trunk bounced slightly.

"Have you ever tried to find out how much you can lift?" He asked as I picked up a half metre cube wooden crate off the back of the truck.

From the smell, this one was the iron I ordered. The label said it weighed 900kg, "I've never really tried to set a bar for it, no." I put the crate down carefully and went for the second one.

"You should try one day, just to see." He chuckled, "Just watching you lift that makes my back hurt.

"Well, I won't comment on how being ageless doesn't excuse not exercising." The second crate was the same size, but the shipping label taped to the side was much thicker. This one would be all my 'other metals' needed for mixing up the armour steel Welf and I used. "If I had a source of adamant, aside from what I brought with me..." I sighed, "That might make me a target for theft, not just political intrigue however..."

"What's the count then?"

"Seven job offers, three marriage proposals, two letters of challenge." I replied. "Oh, and a bunch of 'thank you for kicking Riser's..." I looked at my golden tail before it could swat me.

"Sign here please." He said with a chuckle, "Well, I have good news and... bad news, I suppose?"

"More fan mail?"

He opened the passenger side of the truck, and handed me an open cardboard box. Inside was a loosely piled stack of various coloured envelopes.

"I suppose they didn't want to owe the Gremory house a favour for a direct delivery..." I sighed, accepting the box and signing for that too.

"The good news being, they all owe me a small favour for knowing where to deliver them." He grinned under the brim of his hat. "Don't worry, they still don't know where you are. Just that I know.

"Thank you for your discretion." I nodded, "No more surprises?"

"No. That is all for today. Be seeing you." We shook hands and he got back into his truck.

* * *

Part of making this particular armour steel was melting it down into an alloy. While not difficult, it was very boring. And hot. I might be able to tolerate upwards of 2000C, but I was still subject to things like breathing, and sweating, and really wicked callouses.

I had set up two crucibles in the shop, raising the ambient temperature to near volcanic levels, and even being near the garage door, I was soaked with sweat. Of course, this is when I felt eyes on me again... Turning away from my concept art for my new armour, I scanned the area outside the shop, looking for movement. I hadn't been paying attention to my tails, so they'd been waving about to keep the air around them cooler, and my ears had been twitching around as well to help cool the top of my head...

Not seeing anyone in the immediate area, I sighed, looked at the wall clock, and ventured back into the shop to pour out the molten steel from the two crucibles.

* * *

Twice more after that, I felt like I was being watched. Thankfully I had finished smelting for the day, and could let my non-human bits 'cosplay' at being human. I would certainly need to brush them later, and soak them too, or all that sweating would make them itch terribly. I was curious about something however... so once I'd hammered out my last plate of steel for the afternoon, I wiped my hands off and pulled out my phone.

Fox: Curious. What if I'm seen as non-human? Been feeling watched all day.

Teacher: Do you know who?

Fox: No. Either they were far off, or very very still.

Teacher: You are already quite the rumour around school, and the old school building is only used by the ORC. You should be safe.

Fox: Let me know if someone starts mentioning pitchforks.

Teacher: Sometimes I'm not sure when you are joking about things like this.

Fox: Someone told me we Foxes were supposed to be mysterious or something, so, you might never know.

No reply followed, and I looked at the time again. I still had a little time before 'training time', so I started on a few more text messages.

Fox: When it's time to train, I'll be with the rookie in his room.

MagicHand: Sure. I came up with some ideas to help him too.

Fox: Good on you. Now put your phone away before you get in trouble.

Again, no message followed. So I continued down my list of names.

Fox: Did you get the new guy a phone?

Boss: Yes, one moment.

Rias texted me a number, and I copy and pasted it to my contact list.

Fox: Thank you. Got more fan mail. He's a vegetarian, isn't he?

Boss: That's right.

Fox: Explains why he's so adorable. I'll bring him an appropriate lunch then.

Boss: Oh? Didn't know you liked younger boys.

Fox: My urge to mother him is an eye blink from 'mother bear'. You have no idea... I didn't even know I had buttons like that to push.

Boss: That... Actually makes me quite happy to hear.

Fox: See you in the gym after class.

I started turning the shop off, collecting my notes, and locking things in my safe. After that, I opened up my phone again, pondered for a moment, then added something to the contact information.

Fox: Hello?

There was a fairly long pause, so I tried again.

Fox: Is this on?

Shyguy: Sorry... I wasn't expecting my phone to ring... ever...

Fox: No worries. I have more work for you. And are there any vegetables you don't like?

Shyguy: Tomatoes, radish... anything red?

Fox: Okay. There in about a half hour.

* * *

One industrial strength shower, and a large salad and plate of fruit (with nothing red) made to order later, I was tapping on Gaspard's door, box of fan letters held within my tails. After a muffled 'come in', I opened the door just enough to slip in, and closed them behind me. He was sitting in his box, at the low table, while poking at his laptop. I had to admit, even knowing he was a boy, I couldn't really tell.

Urge to headpat...

"Afternoon." I said, "Hope you're hungry. I didn't know if you liked salad dressing or not, so..."

"I... It's okay. I um... Might have some in the fridge?" He mumbled out his reply, pointing to his kitchen.

I set the food down on his table, mindful of the laptop and its wires, then went to look. "Hm, nope. It's okay, no strong flavours in the salad anyhow." I turned back, "So, what would you like to trade today?"

Annnnnd he was back in the box again.

"sorry... not used to being asked directly."

I set my box of letters down and sat next to the box, "That's okay." I hmm'ed in thought for a moment, "Gimme your hand for a moment?"

A pause, then the box wobbled a little and the flaps opened up just enough for his hand to peek out. "Um... k?"

"When ever I'm feeling down, or need a little nudge to get me going, I think of my wife." I put my left hand in his, and lightly gripped his fingers, "She has a very encouraging smile. But you have to blink to see it."

* * *

Issei's idea was actually pretty good. He and Gaspard (who was still sitting in the box) were in one of the clear corners of the new workout room. Issei had wheeled in a bin of volley balls, and was tossing them towards his adorable kouhai. About half way there, Gaspard would try and stop them in mid air with his time stop ability.

It was... disconcerting that he could do this. I mean, sure, 'fantastical things' had become normal for me, but this... stopping time for a single object among many was... I was actually very very relieved that he was such a good boy...

"Ara? A smile?" Akeno snapped me back to reality. "I had no idea, fu fu."

"I want to give him all the headpats." I mumbled to her, turning my attention back to what I was supposed to be doing.

Only to have it snap back to Issei and Gaspard when I heard "Ah damn it you used time stop on my leg?"

"I'm sorry!" Annnnnnd back into the box.

"Sorry kiddo, I was just surprised." Issei replied, getting back to his feet and collecting a some of the volley balls.

Akeno pinched one of my ears lightly to get my attention again, "Go help him. I'm pretty sure I can ask Koneko-chan for advice on the hand weights."

"Thank you." I replied, walking over to Issei and helping him collect, "Hey Gaspard?"

"Yes Miss Fox?" He asked, the flaps of the box opening just enough to let him peek out.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Um... Not red."

"How about green?" Issei asked.

"Green makes me feel hungry." Gaspard replied.

I looked around the workout room, and noticed there was nothing green about it, "Where did you get these?" I asked Issei.

"I asked Sona-san. They're the spares they were going to throw out."

I picked up one of the volleyballs, and indeed, they were showing a bit of age, some of the outer skin was loose, and others seemed to not be holding air in as well. "I'll go find some green paint."

"Thanks sensei." Issei replied, "Ready to try again, Gaspard-chan?"

* * *

Fox: Skipping afternoon practice?

SmilingKnight: Yes.

Fox: After I make a delivery, lets spar.

SmilingKnight: Being asked to hound me then?

Fox: You don't have to be all smiles outside of the workout room. Better start warming up.

* * *

After finding and bringing back some green food dye and a bucket of water, I went back to the workout room, quickly helped Issei colour and dry some volley balls, and gave the adorable vampire a pat on the head for being adorable.

After that however, "Rias."

"Hm?" She slowed down, then stopped, getting off the treadmill. She was sweating, but hardly breathing hard even though she had done nothing but run since we started for the day.

"Kiba might be a little late to the meeting tonight." I told her.

"Oh dear..." She was about to say more, but I held up a hand.

"No, he'll tell me what's on his mind, or not. I'm just giving you warning he might be late." She frowned but nodded, "Oh, and stretch out your legs, drink some water, and stretch some more. Or you're going to have some wicked leg cramps later." As I turned, one of my tails swished past her, getting a pat on the way.

"Thank you Sensei."

* * *

"Meeting a girl, on the rooftop, at sunset?" I commented as I finished climbing the wall of the school building to get onto the rooftop. I hoped I was careful enough to avoid too many witnesses, considering almost everyone but the ORC and Student Council should have gone home by now.

"Was this the first place you looked?" Kiba asked, sitting on top of a steel air duct pipe, looking towards the sunset.

"Second. Looked into the club room first, since I'd left my cookies there."

I walked over to him, wondering why other schools around the world didn't employ their students to help clean the schools. Aside from the fenced off edges and the small rooftop gardens, there wasn't a speck of dirt anywhere. Even the venting for the school was clean.

Stopping beside him, I also looked towards the sunlight, "Quite the change in attitude." I commented.

"Oh? You think so? This might be how I really am." He replied.

"Selfish? No, I don't think so."

"Oh?"

"If you were, why would you train until your hands bled, before the wargame? Or help Issei when you are obviously far superior in skill?"

He looked at me, and instead of a smile, his face and eyes were almost dead, "Because, Sensei, like you, Rias losing her freedom would effect my own goals as well."

"So now that Rias is trying to win some school game, you're no longer interested?" I looked back at him, trying to read his expression. I could tell there was something else, but I couldn't even guess what.

"That's right." He turned away, "I don't have any real interest in helping with a children's game."

"Even at the cost of your friend's feelings?"

"Friends? What's that?"

"Really?" I blinked at him, "I find it hard to believe you think that."

"Says the woman who is going to leave the instant she can get away with it?"

I frowned, "Part timers put in full effort." I replied sharply, "Just because I'm only here until I can return, doesn't mean I won't help as best I can." I growled, "You think I need to be there to help you guys lift weights? To solve political disputes? Is that how you see what I'm doing?"

"And now that you've solved that political dispute, as you put it, why are you still here? With your power, I'm wondering why you even bothered."

"It's true. I could have just half-assed," I ignored my tail swatting me, "the effort I put into making you tools to win. Or figured you might work out training exercises on your own. And even if you lost, I could have ripped Riser in half and simply found employment somewhere else in Hell." I pointed at him, tapping him in the chest, "But that's the thing, Rias invited me to her team, and no matter how 'beneath me' these things might be, or how 'irrelevant' they are to my ultimate goal... I accepted her invite, so I put in my best effort."

His eyes started to clear a little, and he looked first to my finger, still poking him in the centre of his chest, then into my eyes, "Did Rias put you up to this? She already knows why I'm following her, why not ask her, instead of bothering me to play 'kid' with the rest of them?"

"I don't really care why you aren't 'playing' with the rest of them. I just care that you aren't." I growled, "You're all a team. And being someone who also has otherworldly abilities, I know that it won't always be 'rating games' and 'practise'. One day, you're going to need them. Or they are going to need you. And lives will be on the line."

He laughed, "Says the one who's away from her children? You should look at your own affairs before my own I think."

I spread my hand out over his chest, "Kiba. One day, you're going to need their help, and they will give it to you. That's what friends do." I lifted him up, my hand sticking to him, "Are you telling me you won't do the same for them? Is your head buried so far up your ass you'd leave them to die because 'it wasn't your 'end goal'?

"Let go of me Sensei." He said, blades forming in his hands.

Ignoring the live steel, I continued, "If that's the case Kiba, you're no better than the stray devil you hunted down. That would make you a Monster."

"Put. Me. Down!"

"When you wake up next, I want you to look back at all Rias has done for you, and tell her, to her face, you think nothing of her except as a tool." I shook him once, then brought him right up to my face, "If you can do that, I'll let this, and your comment, go."

* * *

"Sensei!" All of Rias's peerage said as I walked into the ORC meeting room.

I was holding Kiba up by what was left of the back of his shirt. Both of us were bruised, and I had more than a few minor cuts. Not too bad, considering I had met him with only my track pants and Number One Dad shirt.

Without grace or kindness, I tossed Kiba's limp body onto the floor as close to the couches as I could without him bumping into anything. "When he wakes up Rias, he'll have something to say to you." And without letting anyone comment, I turned and left.

* * *

Boss: Did you really have to go so far?

Fox: Is he awake yet?

Boss: No.

Fox: Leave me be until he is, and you've talked. I'm having a shower.

* * *

I heard nothing more from Rias, or anyone else and spent the rest of the night in my room working with my alchemy kits and puzzling out the old book Sona had left me on 'beginner's magicks'. It was mostly written in really old English, so I could at least... sorta kinda... read it, but since, apparently, the diagrams and sigils were all based on some really weird math I didn't really need to read anything right now.

Somewhere close to bed time, my phone finally buzzed.

MagicHand: Sensei?

Fox: Not who I was expecting.

MagicHand: Eh... I was told not to mention that.

Fox: And?

MagicHand: Are you okay?

Fox: Usual argument where two people poke the other's soft spots.

MagicHand: Yeah...

Fox: You at home?

MagicHand: Well yeah, I don't live on campus.

Fox: What's your mother's shirt size? Small or Medium?

MagicHand: I'll ask.

MagicHand: Small when going out, medium for around the house.

Fox: Well, I know now your dad's grey hair isn't from stress.

MagicHand: Eww, really Sensei?

Fox: Treasure your parents. You're good fortune is supreme. Get some sleep. Only a few days before the sport festival.

MagicHand: Yes Sensei.

I closed my phone, then the book, let my eyes relax, then turned on my computer to read the translated fan mail.

* * *

May 19 2016

As usual, my morning went like clockwork, and by the time the first school bell rang, I was in the shop. Cime must have already stopped by, as there was a small parcel waiting for me at the foot of the closed garage door.

Picking it up and tucking it under my arm, I stood and brought the door up with my other hand, ready to start the day. Kiba's words had stung, a lot more than I let on at the time. And I couldn't help but feel he was a little right in saying so. So I spent until lunch, not on my armour, but making another Tarot. Even as I picked up the hammer and chisel, I could feel the memory of him sift to the top of my mind, ready to be poured out into the blank metal.

It was Bell, of course.

He was, by far, the biggest influence on me since my jump to Orario. Sure, Mia Grande had taken me in. Ryuu, Chloe, Arnya, Lunoire, Syr... They'd taken me in. But I'd already known what they taught, but my old life had jaded me to thinking that knowledge was obsolete.

No. Bell was the biggest influence on my new life. He showed me what it meant to not just try hard, but get back up and try harder when he failed.

Optimism. He was a nearly endless fountain of it. Willing to see the potential for goodness in everyone, until the last second, in which he would enact justice, if he had to. He forgave Lilly for her past life of crime. He forgave Soma, for letting Lilly fall so far. He forgave the ones who captured Hestia, forcing me to fight for his and Her freedom. Knowing people would kill for less, he forgave them simply because they showed a glimmer of potential to improve. Even me, who had nearly beaten someone to death, or murdered a fellow adventurer.

Past his skill as an adventurer, was his mentality to find a way. Save one, or ten? No, he'd find a way to save eleven. A monster who can talk? Who cares if the world above would hate her. He found a way to show her the sunlight, and keep not only her, but the rest of us safe.

Humility. As great as he is, he knows his power was something he had help to attain. His only pride was his friends. And not once had he ever needed to remind someone of it. Just as obvious as his clear red eyes, people knew, and understood, that he would never abandon his friends, the source of his strength, and reason to become stronger.

Of all of us, he wore only two faces. When there was any risk, to his friends or to himself, he would focus on it, deal with it, and be distracted by nothing else. Threats absent, he would be just another young man. Kind, caring, easy to embarrass, quick to laugh... When he was at ease, he wore his heart openly, and proudly.

Even if his ultimate goal was to be a hero, he was so grounded in the here and now... Even if his insane growth put him ahead of his peers, he never left them behind. Even if he was driving himself to catch up to an impossible task, he never focused so hard on it that he lost sight of the needs of others. And while I was, last time we sparred, better than him, he was someone I looked up to. His purity of mindset something I often compared myself to when I thought I might be doing something wrong.

Even though he was my 'little brother', it was him that I didn't want to be _disappointed_ in me.

* * *

"Oh, she's waking up." I heard Asia say, "Good morning Sensei."

"Oh she made another one." Issei said, "Haha... you have a picture on your face."

Blinking, I scrubbed a hand over my head and scratched an ear, "myeh? Oh hello you two."

"Hey I'm here too." Maki said. Looking over she was sitting at my leather work bench, the beginnings of something laying on the table in front of her. "You had fallen asleep by the time I arrived, so I worked on something quietly."

Rubbing my cheek and feeling the lines from Bell's tarot pressed into my skin, I looked at the wall clock. "Wow... Must have needed the nap."

"It's almost time for training, are you going to come?" Issei asked.

"Not sure I should... Considering." I replied.

"Actually... He asked for you." Asia said, "After he woke up."

"Did he say sorry to Rias?"

"And more." Issei said, "But he also said he'd talk about it later, when you came by... If you came by."

"Sure." I said, yawning and stretching, my arms, legs and even tails sticking straight out for a moment, "Urg, sleeping at my desk... I'll be along soon. Going to give Maki a hand before she cuts herself with that leather knife."

"Hey! I'm not th-ow!" Maki started, before, of course, nicking her thumb with the very sharp hooked knife.

"Oh no! Let me see." Asia fretted.

"Sure thing Sensei, I'll let them know." Issei grinned.

* * *

I left Maki alone in the shop, with instructions to lock up when she was done, and to stay away from the power tools. She was actually almost ready to start trying to enchant mask. All she needed was to hammer it out the final shape, before I let her work on the outer design to see if she could enchant her 'Ma-steel'. Her fur did indeed work like mine, though I had to be more careful with temperature when I alloyed it.

I returned to my room for a few minutes, putting Bell's card with the others of my slowly growing deck of Tarot. Before I left, I made sure to offer a quick prayer to Hestia, informing her that Bell needed to be turned into a stuttering idiot, and to give him a hug. I was given a ghostly Karate Chop of Justice, and a pat on the back in reply.

* * *

"Ah she's here." Issei announced as I walked into the training room.

Everyone, from both peerages was busy in the gym. Everything from bench pressing rooks to treadmill running Kings. I was pleased to note that none of the wooden dummies were broken, and they were all in use too, with Ruruka leading some simple drills with them.

Kiba, who I made a point to look for, was focusing on his task, and bench pressing what looked to be close to a hundred kilograms, with Issei as his spotter. From the way the knight was sweating, he'd been serious. Good.

Shooing Issei away, though only after giving him a fistbump, I loomed over Kiba, bending a little at the hips so I didn't have to look at him over my bust.

"Feeling better?" I asked, hands at my side in case he needed a rescue.

With a grunt, he replied, "Yes."

"Good." I replied, "Almost there." I encouraged as he started pushing the weight back up.

With one last heave, he got his arms extended, and I gave the bar a tug to help him hook it securely. "Thank you, Sensei.

"Don't thank me yet. It's leg day, isn't it?"

His smile was strained, but it was a real smile. None of that plastic 'curving of the lips' garbage he'd had on for about 90% of the time I'd known him. "If you say it is, it must be so."

I nodded, "We can all talk later then. Lets get this done." I looked over to Issei, "You're not skipping either right?"

"Damn it..." Issei sighed, "No Sensei."

* * *

Out of the gym, tired but showered and with the general 'glow' of having accomplished something, we (the ORC, not Sona's peerage) sat around the big tea table in the meeting room. As usual, I'd put my pile of cookies (taste tested already for any more lingering effects from Riser's fire) on the table, and sat between Asia and Koneko. Kiba sat in his usual spot, sipping tea as if nothing was wrong, while Issei mumbled 'just how chill can a person be?'

Akeno, as usual, stood behind Rias's couch, staffing the tea service with her usual smile, while the King herself was the picture of elegance, freshly showered and smelling faintly of mint.

And lastly, our newest/oldest(?) member, Gaspard, was peeking out of his box nervously, occasionally sneaking a cookie from the plate nearest him.

"So." Rias started, "If you'd like to start, Kiba?"

"Yes, President." He took one last sip of his tea, set the cup down, then took a small bit of glossy paper from his breast pocket. "I will start first, with 'why'."

The paper was actually a photograph. "Dude, not cool... Mom will flip if she sees it missing."

"I asked her, actually." Kiba said, "When we visited again this morning."

Placing the photo down, it showed Issei, about maybe seven or so years old, and another young boy, posing dramatically for the camera. It looked to be a living room, with the edges of a table and couch in the frame, and they were standing in front of a fireplace.

"Here." Kiba pointed to the fireplace, or more specifically, over the mantel, at a fancy looking sword that was hung there. A big two handed thing, it was in an ornate sheath, and had an interesting crosspiece with a complicated inlay. Under that, next to a little clock, was a cross, looking to be worked into the wall itself over the fireplace. "That, is a holy sword."

The reactions around the table were a bit mixed. Gaspard vanished into his box, Asia looked surprised, Rias and Akeno frowned in perfect tandem, and Issei looked confused. "You mean, like a real one? Not those lightsabres?

"Would you like to explain?" Rias asked.

"Your story is... less coloured than mine." Kiba relented. He was also wearing the same frown, the one he had when I called him out.

With a sigh, Rias pinched the bridge of her nose, then with a deep breath started explaining, "The holy sword project. Up until a few years ago, the Church was trying to cultivate children with the ability to wield the Holy Sword Excalibur. Upon the project's termination, Yuuto was the only survivor."

"The Church? But... I've never heard of such a thing..." Asia mumbled.

"Not surprising." Rias said gently, "Holy swords are one of a Devil's greatest fears, but thankfully the people capable of using one are born once every few decades or so." She looked to Issei, "I suspect that your 'Longinus class' sacred gear, got its name from the 'True Longinus' spear, that was used to kill Christ."

"Huh." Issei looked at his hands, "Weird name, Longinus."

"Yuuto was one of the children involved in the project, raised and trained to potentially use one of the holy swords. Excalibur to be exact." Rias continued, "But..."

"But I was incompatible." Kiba said angrily. "The organization within the Church running this project called us 'defective' and shut the project down." He growled, "And we were all to be 'disposed of'."

"No..." Asia looked like she was holding down panic, "No one of the Church would do such a thing... It's against..." She started to tear up, unable to say God's name.

"Kiba was the only survivor, his own sacred gear, Sword Birth, waking up, and giving him a means to fight back." Rias said gently, "I found him, just in time, swearing revenge even as he was about to bleed to death, the orphanage burning down behind him."

"Everything I am, my belongings, my place at the school, even my name... It's all thanks to the President." Kiba said, "But seeing that picture... It reminded me of my oath to find and destroy those swords, and the priests responsible for that project. So that I can carry out the last will of those who didn't survive."

We were all quiet for a moment, the room settling to stillness for just a moment, before he continued.

"But... I was given a rather firm reminder, that I do indeed owe Lady Gremory, for giving me everything, when I had nothing." He looked up, his youthful face looking tired, "And that it was only with her help that I still have a chance to settle this one day." He shook his head, "I can't let it go, and won't let it go. But these last few years have shown me that I have room to hold on to other things too."

"I'll be counting on you further, my Knight." Rias said, "Just remember we're your family now, and if you need us, we'll be there."

"Even if you've been a bit of jerk for the last couple days." Issei mumbled, "OW!"

Koneko ate another cookie while Issei held his foot.

"He does make a point. I'm sorry for my attitude, especially when you are relying on me for the inter club sports meet." He looked at me, "Part of my reminder, was that a team is a team, no matter the challenge."

I nodded to him over my teacup, feeling a smile tug at my lips.

Amid a few more 'I'm sorry's' and 'we forgive you's', they all fell back into a slightly strained, but normal ORC meeting. I only half listened to it, thinking of my own problems. Kiba was right. I could be doing something else, to further my own goals of getting back home. But there was only so much I could do, and not look ungrateful for their support.

Very much a 'what would Bell do' dilemma.

"I'll be working in my room, if anyone needs me. Phone will be on and charging too." I stopped at the door as conversation stopped, "Does anyone have a ruler?"

* * *

Just a little later, after all my alchemy sets were bubbling away and dinner was in the oven, I looked at the box trying to look innocent just inside my door. "You aren't nearly as sneaky as you think you are." I said.

"sorry... was kind of scary in there."

"I didn't even notice you stop time to slip past me either."

"... sorry..."

"It's fine. I'd like you to ask in the future, but you're welcome to visit any time." I turned away from the box and started putting together another salad.

"Why did you need a ruler?" Gaspard popped his head out of the box, though was looking at me from over one of the flaps, "I just use another bit of paper if I need to... Or the edge of my laptop..."

"Would you believe I'm trying to figure out... well, magical geometry? I need to do a little better than 'guess' how long a line is."

"Oh... human magic?" His pointed ears wiggled up and down a little, "Are you... really trying to learn that?"

"I am. As magical as I am, my combat style is very... bland. People keep complaining, even after I beat them up, that my style has no flair." I put the salad on a plate, and started making some mild vinaigrette dressing, "Do you eat garlic?"

Annnnnd back in the box, "NO!"

"No garlic then." I put garlic salt away so I wouldn't use it in the dressing.

"Sorry..." He peeked out again, "I'm... not very used to talking... or things I don't like... or being out of my room... or..."

"It's okay." I assured, "everyone has their hitches. Salad?" I offered.

"Can I eat it inside my box?"

"You could. But, I'm not bringing it over."

He pouted at me, eyes starting to tear up a little, but after a moment, he stood up, and started to lift a foot to get out of the box.

Then someone tapped on the door.

I gave myself a facepalm with my free hand, "Yes?" I was starting to wonder what that box was made of.

"Sensei?" Kiba opened the door, "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting? Oh, Gaspard-kun, you're here as well."

"Just about to settle in for dinner. No rush." I replied.

"I feel I have to apologize again, for how I acted."

"No. I know how much a buried past can mess with you. But just like you, I had friends to pick me up again afterwards. Just try and keep your head next time."

"Sun from your eyes."

"And eyes on the prize." I finished the line.

"Thank you Sensei. Gaspard-kun?"

"Yes?" the box answered.

"I don't suppose you could help me later? I've run into a little trouble with my computer."

"Yes Sempai. Leave your computer on later."

"Thank you." And he left.

"Remote desktop services too?" I asked.

"It's another thing I can do... Some people would sell their soul to recover lost data."

"Working in a box, with a box, to recover a box?"

He giggled quietly, then added, "Thinking outside the box, in the box?"

I blinked at him, and something clicked in my mind, "Do you like ice cream? I think you just solved my puzzle."

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Indeed, we'll pause it there. Getting a little heavy on dialog again, but things are swinging into the next story arc, carrying along the new things that I've stuck into the plot on the way.


	38. Chapter 38

Notes...

Fine fine, I'll change his name. :P

* * *

Chapter 38

After dinner I returned the food-coma'ed half vampire to his room. Unable to resist, I opened up his coffin, which was very comfortable looking, and put him inside it. I made sure to put his stuffed animal, a purple floppy bear/monkey thing, in with him, and partially closed the lid. I had no idea if he was afraid of the dark, needed it closed all the way, or anything. But I just... couldn't help to try and take care of everything at once.

And yes, I gave him a heatpat.

Closing his door and heading back to my room, trying to shake off the weird feeling of wanting to just sit next to his coffin and wait for him to wake up. All the way back to my room, I was rubbing my thumb over my wedding ring too...

Bah.

But, our little bit of banter before dinner had given me an idea. Thinking outside the box, inside the box. After a half second of thinking about it, I thought about the box itself. What wouldn't be 'outside' the box? It was made of volcanic obsidian, from Hell. And what didn't stand a chance in hell?

Locking the door behind me, I checked over my alchemy sets, made sure none of them would spoil if left alone for a while, and picked up the puzzle box. I was going to clear my sink of the dishes... but it seemed my shy housekeeper had done them already. So, I put the box into the sink (it just barely fit) and turned the tap on.

The water acted almost like it was sticking to the box, as it sluggishly washed over the top. I was unsure how much water I needed, or if I needed to submerge the box entirely, so I turned the tap off to examine the box for any changes.

Aha!

The gold inlay of 'flames' along the bottom, had changed where the water had dribbled over it. Instead of gold, it had turned an almost blue-green colour. Taking the hint, I turned the tap back on, and plugged the sink. A minute later, there was enough water to reach all the 'flames' along the bottom of the box. And with a quiet 'click' something inside unlatched. Quickly, I curled my fingers under the bottom of the box, and pulled it out of the water, shutting off the tap with a tail.

"Huh... I'll have to ask about this metal..." I examined the now blue 'flames', which of course looked like 'waves' now, and saw that the top edge of the 'waves' had the smallest of seams. Flipping the box on end, so that the feet were in the air, I noticed that feet had also changed, and instead of simple rounded curves, now looked like small fish. I had a feeling that Lord Phoenix had received this from a rival house as a joke gift...

I lifted the box up by the 'feet' and it came off like a lid, revealing the contents of the box itself. Carefully, I removed each item. One half cape, with a half dozen long blue and red feathers woven into it. Two fancy crystal bottles with a mouthful of deep red liquid inside them each. A shoulder ruff, with four long blue and red feathers trailing down, and dozen shorter but much wider ones, fanning out from the top. Two bits of paper, one of which was a summoning circle flyer.

On the other was a simple line, "Congratulations. Was it worth it?" Then under that, "Please, use the circle to contact me at any reasonable hour, set by the material world's Eastern Standard time." And that terrible unreadable signature again.

Looking at the two vials of phoenix tears, I almost felt bad for what I was about to try and do.

* * *

Fox: Well, I opened the box.

Boss: Well done. Unless you broke it. Then shame on you.

Fox: Did you want the bottle of tears?

Boss: Did you have plans for both of them?

Fox: (thoughtful face emote)

Boss: I won't ask. Don't forget to get proper rest. And thank you for taking care of my bishop.

Fox: I keep wanting to steal him and put him in a cave to keep him safe.

Boss: Please don't. I'd lose my best bargainer, and retainer.

* * *

May 20 2016, Friday.

"Ah, Sona." I greeted her as she stepped into my shop around lunch time.

She stopped at the door, put on some goggles, and an apron, and stepped over the yellow caution line I had taped into the floor. I was using the power hammer again, still slamming out plates for my new armour. I was pretty sure I had the design on paper now, sorta...

Now protected from the various sparking things of my shop, she came closer, waiting until I had put the plate of metal back into the furnace to heat up again. "Sensei. How are you feeling today?"

I looked at her puzzled for a moment, then the calendar, "Well, it's lunchtime, the night before a full moon. If I needed to hide from the world, it would have been a couple hours ago." I was very thankful for this, considering...

She looked pleased at this, and smiled slightly, "If that's the case, are you free tomorrow night? Since we missed our chance last month, I was planning on taking my peerage to the forest to find familiars, for those of us who do not have one."

"Oh?" I scratched an ear thoughtfully, "Would I even be able to find one?"

"I honestly don't know. We Devils are suited for them, due to our magical nature. While I'm not sure your nature is similar enough, you are certainly magical."

I turned back to the metal in the furnace, took it out and started up the power hammer again. Sona took a step back, but watched all the same as I shaped the steel for a minute. Once I was satisfied with the rough shape, I dipped it into a trough of oil to cool it enough to put down on a worktable. "Sure. I'll let Rias know. Honestly though, I'm not sure I even want a familiar..."

"Oh? Though, I suppose you can make your own, when ever you please." She nodded, but smiled slightly, "However, familiars are magical in nature as well, and I'm sure an artificer of your skill could find use for fur or scales from such a creature."

"Well, I'm sold on the idea." I nodded, "Did you want another lesson in return?"

"This is an offer from a friend, not a deal from a Devil." She admonished, "However, I wouldn't say no to another lesson." She sounded a little disappointed.

"Sorry. I'm sure you've heard of what went on with Kiba?"

"Only that you and he had... some words."

"We did. And after those words, I beat him unconscious, and tossed him at Rias's feet for what he said." I sighed.

"I'd never had expected that from you." She took off her apron and sat down, "But there's more isn't there?"

I turned off the power hammer and shut down the air compressor, "Yes. I will freely admit, I have a certain standard to which I judge all of you. It's not out of any malice, or 'I'm strong, you're weak'..." I looked at my hands and went to get the hand cream, "The dungeon is impartial. It hates people, and won't forgive you if you make a mistake. It's a job, who's boss is judge jury and executioner."

"I've gotten that impression, from the stories you've told."

"So, when I see all of you. Bright young men and women, with super natural abilities and skills. When I see all of you go into combat, or train for combat, or even speak of combat, I think, 'would they come home at the end of the day'." I turned off the water, hands feeling nice and personable again, "So, when Kiba started to distance himself, I couldn't help but to remind him, that for who, and what, he is, that is unacceptable." I turned to her, "That would get you, and your friends killed, where I'm from."

"Harsh, but with how serious you train us, I can believe it." She pushed her glassed up a tiny bit, "But why would you be sorry for that? You are taking your responsibility for teaching us seriously."

"And I'm forgetting you are all trying to be my friends as well." I returned, "I know, and you all know, the instant I can go home, I will. But despite that, it isn't all 'professional relationship'."

"We aren't all about bartering, this is true." She smiled, "So long as you realize that we can be your friends, and not just your students, I'm sure no one will hold it against you."

"Thank you." I nodded, "I'll take you aside later in the gym if you want."

"Excellent. Be sure to inform Rias-san. Though, if I may make a strong suggestion?"

"Hm?"

"Do not wear your dragon scale. You'd likely scare the entire forest off, and anger what didn't run away." She stood, patting one of my tails as it went to rest on her arm.

"Very well. I'll be sure to leave it at home. Better get back, lunch will be over soon."

* * *

Maki came by near the school's day end, smiling happily, both her tails swishing happily, "I passed math again!"

"Excellent news." I replied, "I hope you don't mind, but I cleaned up your little project here."

"Oh! I thought it was good though..." The project in question was a leather 'hat' to hold her mask in place.

"It was, I just added some buckles, tidied up the edges, that kind of thing. Think you're ready to do the last bit of shaping for your mask?" I took her mask, made of 'Ma-steel', from its iron circle, "I'll do the eyes for you, but the rest of the enchanting is on you."

"I hardly know where to begin with that though..."

"You've done most of it already. With you working on it, you've hammered your own spirit into it." I smiled, turning on the gas for the furnace, "Anyone could wear it, but only you will be able to make it work."

"I'm glad your confident, at least." She grumbled.

"Just remember, as you hammer it to its final shape, and as you sand it and file it to its finished form... With every strike, with every motion of your tools, think about what you want your mask to do for you." I offered her the tongs and a hammer, "I'll be right here. Just relax, let the magic come to you, and settle into your work."

"A jedi lets the force flow through them..."

I gave her ear a light scratching, "Exactly."

* * *

The gym was abuzz with activity again. There were a few absent faces, but Sona assured me they were busy, not lazy. Maki was one of them, my adopted sister working on her mask. Asia, Sona, Tsubasa, Ruruka and even Rias, were following along with me as I did some simple Tai-chi.

"Rias?" I started, "Mind if I take tomorrow night off?"

My sudden question, when I usually remained silent during exercising, nearly made her fall, "Oh?"

"Since it looks like I'm going to remain myself during the full moon, Sona has invited me out to look for a familiar." I replied, "Tsubasa, shoulder back a little, that's a block, not a strike."

"Yes Sensei."

"Oh, I don't see why not, however..."

"You will also note, it's Friday." I spoke over her, "Where I'm from, that means it's pasta night."

"And I will happily volunteer my peerage to the gathering of ingredients, and requisition the home economics room for the cooking." Sona added.

Rias smiled and was about to say something, but again, I stopped her.

"Hey no stopping."

She hastily moved her arms and legs to catch up with the rest of us, "Pardon." She said, then, "I accept."

From across the gym, I heard "Woo hoo!" From Issei, then "Ouch!" From Gasper, as a ball bounced off his forehead.

* * *

That evening, as myself and several others of both peerages cut up vegetables and the like, I moved over to Rias, my hands expertly peeling a potato as I went, "Remember how you said you might need to open a room for all my alchemy sets?"

"I do." She smiled, "Are you making a request?"

"I am." I replied, lowering my voice, "I plan on reverse engineering Phoenix Tears, to bring back home with me."

"It would be a powerful tool, in the dungeon." She nodded, also whispering, "And bargaining tool here."

"I do keep extensive notes on all my work. And would be happy to make a copy." I added.

"I'll have it in place for when you return." She replied, looking down at her hip, where one of my tails had latched on to her, "Would you like me to send Akeno over to brush your tails later too?"

"If you all haven't fallen into a food coma." I replied at my normal volume, "Asia? How are the onions?"

* * *

I took comfort in serving so many people. An odd thing to say, but it felt a little bit like home, be it the occasional 'vacation' working a shift or two at the Hostess, or just making food for two dozen orphans and a dozen or so adventurers. Of course, by the end of it, both peerages were almost immobile with how much food was eaten, even though I warned them that it would count as their snack limit for the next three days. At least, it would for those people who were taking my meal plans seriously. (Like Issei.)

Afterwards, Akeno visited my room to brush my tails, but ended up falling asleep on them part way through. Aside from making my tails sad that their favourite tail brusher wasn't brushing them, (Though, who ever was brushing them was their favourite, they weren't picky, just demanding,) I found myself using her presence as an excuse to sleep with someone.

* * *

May 21 2016

"Ara?" I felt someone stir in my arms, then wiggle slightly, "Hm, I seem to be stuck."

"My pillow is talking." I mumbled, "Bad pillow." I opened my eyes just enough to see over Akeno's head of raven hair.

I'd made sure that if she did wake up, she wouldn't be able to do anything more inappropriate than what was already happening. Unbreakable grip and tails that very much enjoyed a warm body, made sure she would stay cuddled into my front.

"Well, I won't complain about this..." She replied with a voice that felt like a finger up my spine. It didn't help that she wiggled her rear just enough to make a little extra warmth, "But if you don't let me go, I may have a little accident."

I rolled over, laying her on top of me, then used my tails to slip the sheets off, lift her off me, then place her feet first on the floor. Even as she giggled with the fur of my tails swishing over her bare legs, I finished rolling over and took up the middle of the bed where it was warmest. Pasta night always made me want to sleep in.

"Oh dear... making a den and kicking me out?" She laughed as she walked to the bathroom, "Number One Dad?"

"Only shirt I had left that you could wear." I said, hugging all my tails, but seemingly unable to recapture the warmth of another person.

"I do prefer to sleep in the nude, much like the President."

"You tempt me, Devil." I said, "So I must draw lines."

I heard the toilet flush, then the water run, "I understand, Sensei." She said seriously, coming back out and returning, "Thank you for dinner."

"Thank you for understanding."

She didn't reply, but reached down to pet my ears. She was just starting to make me sleepy again, when I felt a bit of fabric land over my head, and a quick flash of light glared its way through my closed eyes. Blinking and removing a Number One Dad shirt from my head, Akeno stood before me in her Miko outfit.

"It is the weekend, after all. I have duties to attend." She said with a smile, "Good luck in the forest."

"Any suggestions?"

"Unless you want your clothes melted, avoid the slime." She giggled, unlocking my door and leaving.

"Huh." I mumbled, feeling the call of nature myself now, and sitting up.

I noticed my phone was blinking, and was about to reach for it, when a tail put my fur brush into my open hand instead.

"Oh, right... She fell asleep."

* * *

Teacher: We leave close to sun down. Please meet us in the student council room.

Attached was a picture of the school's second floor, and a room marked with an X

Teacher: No one else should be in school today, so your appearance shouldn't be an issue.

Fox: I will have to invest in some casual clothing. Does the school have a tailoring club?

Teacher: Yes. Would you like me to unlock it for you?

Fox: So long as a few materials won't be missed?

Instead of a reply, I got another picture. This one looked to be one of the smaller club room single floor buildings that were actually separate from the main building itself. It actually looked like the little building Issei and Kiba were hiding behind during the wargame.

Teacher: Please keep an inventory of what you use, if at all possible, so that it may be replaced in a timely manner.

Teacher: Alternatively, you could simply go shopping.

Fox: I have a literal divine gift for creating things, and you want me to trust someone else to be my tailor?

Teacher: Point made. If you have any problems, do not hesitate to send a message.

I was just about to reply to that, when she sent a second text.

Teacher: Dinner was wonderful. Could I trouble you for the recipes?

Fox: I'll write them down.

* * *

Sona was right. The school was deserted. I found it kind of creepy actually, but I couldn't put my finger on why. Somewhere between 'being watched' and 'ghost town'. It might have also been that I was walking out in the open, with nothing to hide what I was, in broad daylight. It made me feel almost as exposed as that one time I convinced my wife to join me outside for a bit of fun in a bell tower...

I couldn't help but remember the feel of Akeno's bare butt against my hips this morning.

I sighed, looking at my phone to make sure I was at the right place, and trying the door handle.

"Ahh!" Someone squeaked as I opened the door, letting light fill the room.

Something about the voice tickled my memory, and I sounded out the label on the front of the door. "Cosplay...club." I mumbled, looking towards the sound of the voice. "Oh hello again, please don't..."

It was the girl who had stalked me from the Cosplay Cafe. The same one I'd confronted, and shown that I was in fact, real, and not dressed up. And she fainted, again. I was about to quick step over to her, but saw she already sitting, and the most dangerous thing around her was maybe the sewing needle in her hand.

"Well, this is awkward." I mumbled, looking around.

The place reminded me of pictures of two very different roommates. On one side, there were neatly stacked and sorted bolts of cloth, little drawers of various things like buttons and ribbons, a couple of tall laundry baskets with scrap cloth in them, and a single, perfectly clean desk with a nearly sparkling sewing machine in the exact middle.

The other side, was... a mess. Radiating out from where my stalker was sitting, it looked like she had a dozen different projects going on all at once, and was practically up to her knees in them. The desk she was at had no machine on it, but instead had various spools of thread, scissors, cups of buttons and bits of what looked like false fur. The various projects around her didn't even had one solid theme either. Even the two dress forms were obscured under half done outfits.

And then she started snoring. Aha. Crunch time all nighter? Rias was on about the sport festival, maybe there were other things going on too?

Taking off my boots at the door, I went over to her desk (carefully avoiding what looked like a dozen bits of what looked like a marching band uniform and a dozen pompoms) took the needle out of her hand, and looked at what she was working on.

"Some one is going to be... disappointed with me later..." I smiled, "But people have been telling me I have a weird sense of humour..."

* * *

My tails were not meant for fine manipulation. It may sound nice, having your own emergency fur coat that enjoyed hugs just as much as you did, but really? It had taken a lot of work to make them more than just decorative, but due to my own practise and mental discipline, as well as having just brushed them, they weren't as 'floofy' as they could be... Now, while not particularly dexterous, they were still quite capable of holding things up, or grabbing simple objects. Pots, jars, potion bottles, knives, people, or in this case...

A half dozen different cosplay projects.

With my divine gift for crafting, measurements and pictures that were already written down and pinned to each of the projects, and my tails holding things up or in place with my unbreakable grip, I made very quick work of things.

Two white and red 'marching band' outfits, each with eight buttons on the front. Matching black long shorts as well.

Cat girl maid outfit. Possible replacement for some one at the Cafe, though not the right size for my stalker. Included ears, tail, and padded 'cat gloves'. Highly adorable.

Fire Nation uniform, no mask, modest bust. Azula perhaps? Brr, she was a creepy character. Awesome, but creepy.

One from... I think... Euruka 7? Added a little extra to the length, because drafty.

Dark elf military outfit from one of the Tenshi series. I had no idea how a girl could like being 'pushed up' that far...

One leather collar, with the Hiragana for 'I N U' sewn into it. Not asking, just helping...

A spongebob pillow.

Out of tasks, I carefully hung up or folded all of the projects. That done, I put a sheet of cloth over the still passed out girl, and got to work on my own project.

* * *

I passed time until evening, doing some of the chores that had been piling up, taking care of my tails, doing some minor alchemy work, drawing plans for my new armour, that kind of thing. Of particular note, I washed my new item, to settle the fabric, and finally got around to really sorting all of the stuff in the hunter's vest.

Most of it was stuff I already knew about. But there were a few things I'd have to ask about, and hoped I wouldn't offend who ever it was I was asking... Much like my mismatched tail, I'm sure if I asked 'do you know where these finger bones came from' to the wrong person, I'd have a problem.

* * *

"Wow." Saji said as he greeted me just outside the school, "New coat?"

"Courtesy of the cosplay club." I replied, doing a spin in place, and tipping my hat.

Now, I hadn't know him long. But if I had met Dohnaseek before I'd changed worlds the first time, I'd have spent the rest of my life trying to look that good in a trench coat and fedora. After his death, and salvage of his fedora, I finally had an excuse to try it myself.

To allow for my tails, I had made the coat itself ankle length, and sewn pockets for the ends of my tails to curl up in on the inside along the bottom. Aside from that, it was perfectly tailored, was a nice dark grey (to match the hat), had pockets, and provided nothing bad happened to it, would get the best weather proofing treatment I could give it when I got back from the forest. Bust aside from that, and making a few modifications to allow for my bust... Well, judging from Saji's reaction, I rocked my new smoke grey trench coat.

"You might not need your gauntlets, but if I didn't know to look for them, I wouldn't have noticed you wearing them." He commented as we stepped inside and started towards the stairs to the second floor. "Nice hat too."

"I was told not to wear my scales." I replied, "No way I'm leaving home without some sort of equipment."

"Very fair." He grinned, "Here we are."

Sona and her peerage were already present, and all of them were wearing proper hiking shoes. Aside from noticing that, and everyone wearing warm looking knee high socks, they were looking excited to be going. As Saji and I walked across the gym floor towards them, they all started to notice me and my new coat.

"Oh!" Ruruka was the first to comment, "You make me think of the Highlander!"

"There should only have been one." I said, doing a tip of my fedora.

"Not Resident evil 4?" Tsubasa asked.

I took a moment to undo a couple of buttons, and opened my coat, revealing a half dozen tiny foxes clinging to the fabric inside, "What are ya buying?"

"Blade runner?"

"Do androids dream of electric sheep?"

Most of them were laughing, except Sona, who was looking torn between wanting to sigh, or join in. Finally, she clapped her hands, "Gather around, and I'll explain for the newcomers, and perhaps refresh the other's memories."

* * *

The simplified explanation went like this: On the appropriate night, (the full moon) you entered the forest with a particular idea on what you wanted in a familiar. If you found such a creature, you had to lure it to you somehow, and either subdue it, or just make friends with it. Then, the two beings exchanged a little mana, usually through a simple ritual, and that was it.

It was also made clear that we were guests in this place. So unless provoked, 'subduing' a potential familiar wasn't allowed.

* * *

With the familiar feeling of descent/ascent, we arrived at our destination. Two things struck me as soon as the teleport circle faded. First, was the mana in the air was thick. Like an invisible fog that made my tails twitch and the fur on my ears stand on end. It was the kind of feeling I got on some floors of the dungeon, particularly when an irregular monster had spawned.

The second, was that with the full moon in the sky, and the near blood red colour that was coming off it, reminding me of 'barrier space', we were in the creepiest of forests. Gnarled trees that looked twisted by torture, bare branches like broken fingers clawing at the sky, and the sickly sweet scent of decaying leaves...

I mean really, it smelled like late fall, with a low/full moon reflecting a little more of the sun than usual, but still, the visual effect and the thickness of mana were poking all of the 'in the dungeon' buttons.

"Sensei. Please relax." Sona said, calling me back from 'dungeon trip' mode, "While not without danger, even the weakest of Devils has little to fear in this place.

All of them had moved away from me a few paces. I had to tell my tails to calm down, and cram the flame of my magic back into its cage. "Sorry. The magic in the air here is very familiar."

"It may be because this forest rests on a ley line node." Tsubaki said, "I noticed it the first time I came here as well."

"That's RIGHT!" We all looked up towards the new voice, this one distinctly male, and a little off kilter sounding, "A full moon like this means kids like you show up!"

"Ah, the master guide of the forest." Sona explained.

"I am!" He said, "The name's Zatuji! And I am the familiar master!"

He was a man of average height standing in one of the bigger trees about ten metres off the ground. Dressed in a crazy style of sturdy boots, bright yellow backpack, perfectly white tank top, cargo pocketed shorts, and a blue sweater tied around his hips, he looked... Like a pokemon trainer. He even had a faded baseball cap, turned backwards on his head, complete with a bright red shock of hair coming out of the gap between strap and hat.

That said, his exposed arms and legs showed wiry muscle, and his skin had that 'weathered' look most outdoor types got. He looked crazy, but had obviously been at this a while.

With a hop, he did a flip in the air, and landed in front of our group with a perfect three point landing. "Welcome to my forest!" He said grandly, "And with tonight's full moon, it is the best day to catch a familiar! Because you have to catch them ALL!"

I did a facepalm as he formed a 'G' with his hands.

"He is a professional when it comes to catching familiars." Sona said, "Despite his eccentric nature."

"Now!" He looked at us, "What are you looking for in a familiar?"

Being put on the spot, Saji, Tsubasa, Ruruko and Maki all kinda scratched their heads. I suppose Sona, Tsubaki, Momo, Reya and Tomoe all being third year students meant they all had familiars, but I couldn't be sure. There wasn't a show and tell like when Rias's peerage introduced theirs.

"You!" He pointed at me, "You look like a woman who knows what she wants! What are you looking for?"

"I'm really just observing... But if I had to choose?"

"YES! If you HAD to choose!" He replied, undaunted by my reply.

"Something relatively easy to care for, with an elemental type, that shed something, like hair, scales or mucus." I tapped my chin, "Maybe even an elemental."

He blinked at me, then grinned, "YES! You are a woman who thinks! Last bunch wanted 'cute' and 'sexy', but you! You want 'useful'!" He pointed to Saji, "HOW ABOUT YOU?!"

Saji backed up a little at the sudden singling out, then said, "I like reptiles, but my apartment doesn't encourage large pets."

"Small and quiet eh?" He nodded, then looked at the three girls, "Volunteers?"

* * *

Even with his crazy seeming act, Zatuji knew his field craft. He was quiet on his feet, would stop to look at things even I missed at first, like broken branches, claw marks, or even tiny cuts in the few remaining leaves that hung low enough to the ground. Encouraged to be on our best behaviour by Sona, we simply followed him, trying to be just as quiet.

Finally though, he stopped and looked to Saji, "Hey, see that?" He pointed with a finger to a tree across a small clearing.

Of course we all looked, but saw nothing. I relaxed my eyes a little, and after a moment I did. It was the smallest of movements, but something was resting on a branch, fairly low to the ground. "Hey Saji." I said, "See if you can find some dry mud... like really dry... I think it's on that branch there."

"Lady has keen eyes." Our guide said, "That, which most of you are not seeing, is a chameleon bat. It's not the most active of critters, but its a reptile, easy to care for, and as you can see, is a master of camouflage." He gave Saji a pat on the back, "Lady also knows her stuff. Give the base of the branch a little sprinkle, and if it doesn't instantly fly away, try and nab it. Gently now! It likes a gentle hand."

Cautiously, Saji picked up a handful of dried leaves, crushed them in his hand, and all but tip-toed to the indicated tree. Like he was adding spice to a pot, he sprinkled the powdered leaves over the base of the branch and moved up. From this distance, I could only make out a faint outline of something, maybe a bit bigger than my hand.

"And..." Saji said, "Gotchya?" He brought his hand down over that faint outline and gave a gentle tug upwards away from the branch. After a moment, he placed what ever it was on his other arm. Then he slowly turned towards us, revealing a sort of brown and green lizard that looked like a cross between a chameleon, a very tiny dragon, and that dinosaur with that big fin on its back... spinosaurus? Not quite as long at Saji's forearm, it very slowly looked at him with those weird independent eyes that chameleons had.

"Well, it's not trying to poke your eye out with its tongue, or fly away. Must like you!" Our guide said with a grin, "Seems like a success!"

"Well done, Saji-kun." Sona said, her arms crossed under her modest bust, not quite smiling, but the action still made the boy blush and mutter a 'thank you', "Now, perform the ritual."

The ritual was very simple. With a little help from Zatuji, Saji simply placed the 'Chamo-bat' in front of him, knelt, and spoke, "In the name of Saji Genshirou, I order you to form a contract as my familiar." He said as a magic circle formed at the critter's feet and emitted a wispy white glow.

After a moment the circle faded, and the Chamo-bat stretched out its bat-like wings, and jumped onto Saji's knee. It made no sound really, but crawled up his shirt to his shoulder, before matching the colour of his school uniform, its tail curling around the back of his neck.

"Yup, seems to like you just fine." Zatuji grinned, "Now lets see what we can do about the rest of you... sigh... cute... why always 'cute'..."

* * *

"Meep." said the round ball of yellow feathers.

"Ohhhh, a tofu." Our guide said quietly. "Smart little guys these. Can't talk, but can be taught language. If you do like this one, I have to warn you, it will steal any loose change you leave laying about and hide it on you."

Ruruko looked at the little puff of feathers, with its stubby wings that looked like it might, maybe, be able to get its round, fist sized body air born. "Sold." She said to it, reaching into a pocket, "I can appreciate anyone who enjoys the jingle of coin." She held out a shiny hundred yen piece in her palm, and offered it to the bird.

* * *

"It might look like a rock, it might smell like a rock, and while I strongly suggest against finding out for yourself, it does taste like a rock." Zatuji grinned, "But, it's not a rock."

Tsubasa looked at the round little boulder, about the size of a soccer ball, that was trying to hide in the middle of a bunch of other stones, which were much smaller, and composed of mostly red granite, while the rock itself was just plain stone grey. "It's not hiding very well..." She commented.

"You're right, but look." He pointed at the bigger rock, then the smaller ones, "Notice how it's almost exactly the same shape as the others? This one has a sort of clay body, and can mimic various shapes. Has no concept of colour though." He looked up at me expectantly.

"Only thing I can think of here, is a stalactite monster that's really a beetle, Falls on unsuspecting people, then eats their insides." I shrugged, "What?"

"Your home is very strange." Tsubaki said, "And dangerous."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that from this little guy." He picked up the odd 'stone' with one hand. About the only reaction he got was it trying to change its shape to something more round, to possibly roll away or something. "It's like a friendly lump of clay really, and if you put it near softer things, it can mimic their texture, if you let it learn how."

"Well, mom never let me own a pet. Not even a pet rock." Tsubasa shrugged, taking hold of the ball carefully and patting the smooth surface.

* * *

"I'm not sure if I should feel jealous or not." I commented.

"What? That the black fox spirit chose me, and not you?" Maki grinned, "To be fair, you can just summon them. You don't need any more."

Sitting on her head, much like a cat, sat a tiny fox. Mostly black with only two white lines around its eyes, it looked at me with indifference. Floating in the air next to it, was a small blue flame.

"Well, that takes care of them." Our guide grinned, "And I think I know exactly where to look for the one you want." He said to me.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

So, this is something that never actually happens (or at least, is never mentioned?) in the manga/books. At least, the wiki makes no mention of Sona's peerage having familiars. And being the author of this particular fan-fic, I have decided that Saji now has some weird flying chameleon thing. Ruruko gets a Guest Star from another anime, and Tsubasa gets a pet rock (that is totally not a Ditto). And yes, why wouldn't the half-kitsune get a fox spirit?


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"So, been meaning to ask." I started as I walked next to our guide, "I've seen other familiars sort of vanish before."

"Ohhhh well, that is kinda... sorta... a quirk of sharing mana, in a pact like that." Zatuji replied, "Most devils have so much mana, even the younger ones, that a familiar can... hide inside it. If that makes any sense?"

"Huh. So the more mana you have, the bigger a familiar you can hide?" I sniffed the air, taking note of what was probably a nearby pool of fresh water or something nearby.

"Not just that, some clever types can hide objects there too. It's had many names over the ages. I think my favourite one is 'hammer space'." He chuckled.

"In reference to how some people just pull out a magical hammer from nowhere and smash people with it, only to have it vanish later with no explanation?" I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"More or less, that's exactly it." He laughed, "Who says pop-culture can't be applied to old school magic?" He stopped, myself and everyone else stopping as well, "Now... I'm not sure if you can do that, like they do. 'Hammer space' is more for the 'pure magic' types. Devils, angels, magical transmogrifiers, and those with certain kinds of sacred gear. You however, you're too close to a youkai, and have like... four different types of magic floating about in you?"

"Sounds about right? Never thought about it like that." I looked at him, "How can you even tell anyhow?"

"Spend enough time in a place like this? You become an expert. Or food." He laughed, "Now here's the question. There are a few things in the forest that meet your 'ideal' familiar requirments." He pointed a finger upwards, "But! Since you'll probably be unable to hide it, or maybe even unable to bond it to you, you're gonna have to ask yourself..."

"Wait, let me guess, 'how big a pet do I want'?"

"Sensei, we do have a policy against pets at school. Aside from school grown ones, such as the rabbits and chickens, lab mice, and service animals..." Sona said, adjusting her glasses, "Please keep that in mind."

"That's right." Zatuji said, "While we've had the occasional devil bond with things like Griffons and the like... It might be a little impractical if you can't hide it."

"Hm." I nodded, "I also have to think about what to do with one, when I return home. You know, kid friendly, pet friendly, dungeon unfriendly..."

"Well that narrows it down even further... How are you with plants? Bit of a green thumb?"

"Kodori-sensei can make some amazing things with her alchemy sets." Reya said, "I think I'm spoiled for hand soap now."

"Well, I know exactly what you need then. Lets see if one is in season! This way!"

* * *

"Really?" I looked at where our guide was pointing, "That's a familiar?"

"A potential one, though they also make great pets, are quiet, are magical, annnnnd, you can harvest things from them, so long as you are gentle. This one practically takes care of itself, so you don't even need to hide it."

"But..."

"Not only that, you can grow things on its back! So long as you have the right seeds and feed it a bit of extra mana, it can grow just about anything! Truly a perfect pet or familiar to an alchemist!" He went on enthusiastically.

"But..."

"I even have something that you can carry it home in." He finally started to clue in to my reluctance, "What? This fits all of your conditions, including your more mortal ones."

"It does." Sona said.

"It even smells nice." Tomoe said, sniffing the air.

"But its a patch of moss!" I said finally, "How does that even work?"

"Is that what you're worried about?" Tsubasa asked, "I have a pet rock, why's this different?" She emphasized this by holding out her pet rock, which had changed its shape slightly to fit better in her arms.

Sticking to a rock near a small waterfall, was a nearly perfect square of moss, about half a metre to a side. Nice and green, about ten centimetres thick, with about a two thirds of that thickness being a dark loamy layer of dirt coloured... stuff.

"I mean... What do you even call this thing?" I asked.

"Mossapillar." Zatuji said, as if it was the most obvious answer. To emphasize, he gently poked the square of moss on the corner, and it started to move away from him with the same accordion motion as a caterpillar. Not very far, since it seemed to like being near the mist the little waterfall was giving off. "Just leave it near a patch of sunlight, use a spray bottle to water it once a day, and keep it away from any open flames. Really easy familiar to take care of. Only question is, can you bind it to you as a familiar?"

"Well..." I hm'ed, "I can't do the magic circle thing you devil's do... But I can offer it my mana."

"Shouldn't be any harm in trying that! I'll just stand over there!" Our guide said brightly, herding the others back a little. "Don't worry about touching it if you have to, it doesn't bite, and isn't poisonous. Well, most of the time. It's only poisonous if you grow toxic plants on it."

"Then why are we standing over here?" Ruruko asked, her new yellow ball of feathers sitting on her head calmly.

"Just in case." Zatuji replied quietly, "Go ahead Miss!"

Frowning, I looked at the square of sentient moss, took a deep breath, and mumbled part of the chant Haruhime used to share her power with someone else. I could feel my mana form, stretch, and ultimately trickle into the patch of moss. Feeling the connection between us become stable, I held out my hand to it, and gave it a little prod on the back corner to encourage it to climb onto my hand. "I have a nice sunny place at home for you, if you want." I mumbled to it, feeling a little silly about talking to a plant(?).

Its reply, if you could call it that, sounded something like "blurp." and I only needed to poke it once, for it to move from its spot, onto my hand, then part way up my arm, where it hung like a very thick dish towel. Once there, it stopped moving, and I felt it actually pull a little more mana from me. Just enough to notice. Then, with a little wiggle, a little green stem sprouted from its back. It took about ten seconds for it to grow to about a quarter of a metre tall, and sprout a half dozen deep purple bell shaped flowers.

"I think it likes you." Zatuji said, "That's exactly how you get it to grow things on its back."

"Foxglove? Really?" I said to it, "That stuffs poisonous you know."

"blup." It wiggled again, and I felt it actually cut the connection between us on its own.

"Well, I accept anyhow." I looked over to the others, walking over, "Do I just..."

"Yeah just pluck it off there. I'll give you a little beginners guide if you want."

I gave the stem of the flower a tug, and it just... came free. No roots, no dirt, no blood... or what ever it had... It was like it had snapped off like a dry twig. "Huh. Well, I'll be sure to take care of it." I brushed my fingers over the bright green surface.

"blurrrrrrble."

"Yup, definitely likes you! Lets go back to my cabin, and I'll send you on your way home."

* * *

"Sona! Just a moment." I called out as something occurred to me, "Hey Master Zatuji." I walked back to the still waving familiar master, "It occurs to me, that this is a forest, that has highly weird monsters in it, with a very magically dense air to it."

"Well yeah, you don't get critters like these anywhere else. At least, not like we do here."

"I have a bit of a watch list. Where I'm from, there are some monsters that are... very disruptive to any natural order they might get out in to."

It was then, that Sona stepped up next to me, and offered the Master a copy of my mini encyclopedia. "It struck me as a good idea to bring this along. Just in case." The dark haired Devil gave me a sideways look, "I had been keeping an eye out, while we searched."

"What's this then..." He accepted the book and cracked it open, flipping through some of the pages, "Huh... Never seen anything like this... Oh... this looks nasty... This one too! Egads, you seriously come from a place with these wandering about?" He looked at me, "No wonder you had such a dark spin on the critters around here!"

"The Sitri house would look favourably on next year's donation if you were to keep an eye out."

"The Gremory house would as well... I think. I'm just a retainer, so don't quote me." I added, running my hand over my new moss patch. The idea of taking care of it was kinda growing on me, I had to admit.

"Well, I'll certainly keep an eye out. And warn the other keepers..." He had dropped all his eccentric quirks, "Leave a number, and I'll call if anything happens."

We exchanged numbers, and Sona handed him a summoning flyer as well, and we returned to the group, "If you weren't so elegant, I'd pat your head. Thank you Sona." I did however let a tail go visit, hovering within reach but not perching on her.

"Please restrain yourself. At least while your hands are covered in moss." She replied stiffly, then added in a much less formal tone, "What are friends for, if not to help one another, hm?" She gave the tail a pat though, then shoo'ed it away.

"I could take my gauntlet off." I offered.

"Gather around everyone, it's time to go." Sona ignored me, though she had one of those reserved smiles, "I expect you all to take care of your new familiars."

* * *

"Let's see." I mumbled, reading the little owner's manual Zatuji had given me. "Find a nice place to put your new friend. Someplace that will get a few hours of sunlight a day."

With a little help from my tails for extra 'hands' I stretched out and bent some aluminum foil turkey pans. Once bent to shape, I put that on the floor near my window, and gave my new patch of moss a poke to get off my arm.

And of course it didn't want to move.

"You're being difficult you know."

"blurp."

"Well, once I have you down on the floor, I can, you know, use both hands to do stuff again. Like turn the page on this." I fluttered the little booklet.

"murble." It started to wiggle its way off my arm, and into the pan.

"Thank you." I said to it, using my now free hand to turn the page, "Lets see... Once in place, be sure that there are no open flames, or too much dry heat, in the area." I moved the pan a little further from a floor vent, "To feed it, simply spray a little water over it. Tap water will do, but natural rain water or spring water is ideal."

I wrote that down on my 'to get' list for my next shopping trip.

"There is no need to put it in soil, as it draws nourishment from water and the natural flow of mana in the air." I turned the page, "Important! Avoid prolonged visits to barrier spaces." I used my tails to hold the book up while I took off my new trench coat and hat, hanging them up on a wall hook, "Now, before I get to the bit about growing stuff on it." Here it had a little exclamation mark in a triangle, "Your new friend is a little delicate. Do not cut, stab, punch or stretch. At most, you may prod it to get it to move, or gently hose it off under the shower if it gets dirty somehow. And while it is quite soft underfoot, do not step on it, though if you get the urge to use it as a pillow, that should be fine."

I looked down at my new friend, then shook my head, contenting myself to brush a hand over its spongy green back(?).

"Now, to plant things on it, you very gently poke about its back, find what feels like a seam under the moss, and press your seed there. Much like an insect, there is a kind of carapace under the moss. If you can get your seed under there, you're good to grow. Obviously, there are many plants you can't grow like this, such as bulbs. For those, simply lift your Mossapillar up, and place it over the bulb. Give it a day before feeding it mana, and you should be golden. Avoid things like trees however, as they are simply too heavy for it to grow, since it cannot support the usual root system. Also avoid over planting. It doesn't mind variety, but too many things at once will strain it, and stunt the growth of what ever you have planted."

As suggested, I poked at the moss until I found a bit of ridge, since I had no seeds on hand, I didn't do more, simply took note.

"Lastly, talk nice to it, and let it experience new places to rest. So long as the environment isn't too extreme, it can learn to adapt to any number of environments, and grow a wider variety of things more reliably."

Putting the book on my alchemy bench with all my other notes, I finished taking the rest of my clothes off in prep for a shower. One uneventful shower later, I returned to the little pan where my new moss patch was resting, looked down at it, and said, "I realize, that I haven't even named my children." I sat down next to it, "It would feel kind of wrong to give you a name before that." I gave it a pat, "So, I hope you can forgive me if I don't actually call you anything, and just take good care of you."

"Blurrblrblrble."

"Thanks for understanding."

* * *

May 22 2016

I woke up, went through my morning routine, opened up the curtains for my new friend, gave it a gentle brush with my hand, and spritzed a little water over it. After that, I went about making breakfast, baking cookies and thinking about how exactly to do my next 'big thing'.

It was about here, when my phone started to buzz about on the counter top.

Boss: It's all set up in the former workout room. Please try not to blow up my clubhouse.

Fox: I won't.

Boss: You won't try not to? Or you won't blow up my clubhouse?

Fox: Yes.

Boss: Sigh. I'll admit I am curious how you will go about your next project.

Fox: With the slow persistence of a glacier. And cookies.

Boss: I look forward to your success.

I was just about to put my phone down, when I got another text.

Teacher: I just received the most interesting report.

Fox: ?

Teacher: Apparently, the Cosplay club room is haunted by a helpful spirit.

Fox: Sleep deprivation is bad for your skin.

Teacher: For someone hoping to keep a low profile, you are not trying very hard.

Fox: Poor girl fell asleep pulling an all nighter. Bound to have odd dreams.

Teacher: But not to have all her projects finished before she woke up.

Fox: I'd go say sorry, but she might faint again, and I'm not sorry. :)

There was no further comment, though I could imagine her holding the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

* * *

Trusting my patch of moss to behave itself while I was out, I set out for the shop. As much as I wanted to solve the mystery of these 'phoenix tears', I had a long LONG list of chemicals to order before hand. Thankfully, they were all easy to get, and readily available from a 'science supply' website.

The other project involved not the tears, but the feathers. Back when I was still human, I was a big science nut. Not that I would have gotten my hands dirty myself, I enjoyed watching science shows. Astronomy, biology, geology... just about anything that ended in 'ogy' or 'omy'. One of the big ones was biology, specifically, genetic engineering. Like glow in the dark cats. That was kind of awesome to watch. Or sheep that you could milk for raw spider silk. I mean, could you imagine? Being able to make spider silk by the bucket, instead of the drop?

It was pretty amazing to think about... I mean, until I met an actual Drider. Half spider half woman, my Xenos friend from Orario would be a modern marvel here on earth. But anyhow... The other thing that got my interest, even before genetic re-coding, was cloning.

Oddly enough, it is actually rather simple to clone something. I mean, the idea of it anyhow. One of the earliest 'clones' was a frog. They took a frog egg, took out the nucleus, and replaced it with the nucleus of another cell from the same frog. I'm missing a few specifics here, but that was more or less how it worked. There were other experiments, other successes, like Dolly the sheep, but in essence, this is what my idea was.

And here I was, with nearly unlimited funding, and a bunch of phoenix feathers. The biggest hitch in my master plan however, was I was no expert, and anyone I was likely to find who was, would ask far too many questions. For now, I'd have to shelve that idea. But if I could bring phoenix home with me to Orario... At the very least, I could put a few questions out on science forums...

For now however, I let myself think on it while I hammered out plates of Ko-steel.

* * *

Most of the day passed uneventfully. I hammered out more steel plates, both for making Tarot, and my new armour. I kicked around a few ideas for other projects. I even started researching new element cubes. Fire, ice and 'force' were great, but I was sure I could do more. I had 'light' already, but was reluctant to use them at all, considering my current company. So what else was there? And what could I make, and test, without blowing it up due to my curse?

Fox: Have some spare time?

MikoChu: Does someone need a hug?

Fox: Wouldn't say no. But I need an expert on electricity. And really just magic in general.

MikoChu: Do I get cookies?

Fox: Yes.

A half hour later, Akeno arrived. Still dressed in her Miko outfit, considering it was Sunday, that wasn't unexpected I suppose. I was just finishing up some carving on a new cube, and I had some copper melting in one of my jeweller's crucibles. (A very small version of the big melting pots for my ko-steel.)

"Afternoon." I greeted, "Goggles first. Maybe even an apron, though I suppose summoned clothing doesn't stay dirty."

"You've been working hard I see." She replied, putting on a pair of goggles and stepping over the yellow line, "Planning on making more calling cards?" She also made a point to give me a hug, which was returned by my tails, since my hands were busy.

"That too. Hows the more mundane training for the sports festival going?" I checked the copper, then very very carefully poured a drop of it into one of the runes on the cube.

"We think we're ready." She smiled, "It's quite fun, but I think our only true challenge will be Sona-san's peerage."

"Well, so long as it doesn't end up like that tennis match..." I mumbled, blowing a little air onto the copper, "Almost done..."

"So how did your trip to the forest go? It was rather late when you returned..." She watched as I put the cube into my prototype lightsabre hilt.

"It went well. Sona's bunch got some interesting critters, the Master got a copy of my monster book and instructions to call if he spotted anything like what's in the book, and I got a patch of magic moss."

"Magic moss?"

"Yeah. I think I've given up on figuring out how it does what it does. But its basically a patch of moss that I can grow things on. Just by giving it a seed, and some mana." I pointed to a wooden box that I'd put together earlier, "I have it in an aluminum pan right now, so I made it a box to wander around in."

"That sounds very useful! I mean, for someone like you especially." She replied as I handed her the tube, "So..."

"Point it outside. I have Asia on speed dial." I said, standing behind her and to the left.

* * *

"My my... What happened?" Rias asked as she entered the ORC meeting room. "I go out for a while and come back to this?"

Akeno was sitting on the floor on a little cushion, while I brushed her hair. With hair as long as hers, it meant I had to stand, and pace back and forth to get it all. The results of the test were, of course, electrifying. I hadn't given a thought to how the converted mana would react to an all metal case. So when she turned it on, she zapped herself. Before she fell to the floor, she zapped me.

So now, I was brushing the static from Akeno's hair, while me and my tails looked like something had put them in the dryer on 'fluff'.

"Well, I have good news, and... other news?" I offered.

* * *

Being Sunday, Rias and Sona had given their peerages a day of rest. Funny thing for a devil to do, considering, but it let me continue working on my own projects. Something had occurred to me, when thinking of my familiar, in comparison to the others. When it came to 'utility' especially for what I did, mine was a really good match. But aside from that, it really didn't do much else.

Not that I really needed a combat oriented familiar. I mean, I could make them. And they had proven effective under many different circumstances. But... I kind of wanted something different. A few ideas came to mind, but the best one was so crazy...

I opened my 'special' safe, and took out the 'weapon' I'd made Issei. Putting on the 'brass knuckles' of the device, I closed my eyes and let a little mana flow into the device itself. "Hey. You awake?" I looked inward, bringing 'myself' to where I kept my magic caged.

" _As I can be, being what I am._ " Came the sleepy sounding reply, from the draconic shadow clinging to the walls around the cage where I held my magic.

"I had this idea... And I'm wondering if you wanted to help."

" _I am almost nothing of my true self, even less than when my original's host was born._ "

"But you have a mind. And a will."

" _I do, and I have._ "

"Would you like a body?"

" _What brought this thought on, I wonder?_ "

"A little jealousy, I'll admit."

 _"Earthly desires, that I can understand. What would you want in return, should such a thing work?_ "

"What else?"

" _I suppose I could do much worse for a master, considering who my true self is stuck to._ " There was an echo of dark laughter.

"In his defence, he's working hard towards his goals. Even if he is a bit of a pervert."

" _I must stress, that I have almost no power. No matter the form you grant me._ "

"Well, it's a good thing I have a lot of power to share. And if that isn't enough, I just happen to know the guy who has your original self stuck with him."

" _I look forward to working with you then._ "

I slipped off the container for the shard of Ddraig's shadow, and put it back in the safe for now, grinning as I set up my alchemy kits to make some weatherproofing for my new trench coat.

* * *

May 23 2016

"Deeeeeeelivery." Cime said from outside my workshop, as him and the Horse clopped up to my garage door. "Quite the assortment today it seems."

Powering down the hammer and switching off the air, I set my most recent plate of metal down to cool and met him outside, "Couldn't be helped. Lots of easy to get stuff, sold by a dozen different people, at different prices."

"It's all the same to me." He chuckled.

"Snort." The horse made an attempt to bite Cime's hat.

"You're still getting paid." He returned, ducking away from the pearly whites, "No biting the hat!"

"Good to see you both getting along." I said, "And sorry." I said to the horse, "Even though I'm on what is basically an unlimited chequebook, doesn't mean I'm not going to shop about for the best prices." I gave her nose a pat, getting an heavy nudge in return, "Cookie after I sign for it."

After putting about two dozen small boxes into a neat pyramid on a free work table, signing for them, and giving the Horse and Cime a cookie, Cime finally asked, "So, what's all this for? I know you order chemicals, but the variety here is..."

"Promise not to tell?" I asked, putting an unformed plate into the forge to heat up. "You too." I looked at the horse."

"You've my word." He replied, the horse nodding its great head up and down once.

"I plan on reverse engineering phoenix tears. Every one of these boxes has a chemical in it that reacts to the presence of another chemical. By finding out whats in it, I can then start experimenting on 'how much' of what's in it, to make it work." I scratched at an ear, "Then there's the magical catalyst, but aside from that..."

"I... I am in awe of your ambition." He said with a grin, "And understand the secrecy. Even with your victory over them, I doubt your attempts at this would be seen as anything but a bid to topple their house."

"That's not all." I shook my head, "If I can find an expert in the field, who wouldn't freak out about..." I held out a hand and had a tail flop onto it, "I hope to cross breed phoenix. Maybe ostrich... If I can do that, then I won't even need a different magic catalyst for them." I shrugged, "And while yes, I admit, I wouldn't mind giving Riser another reminder I don't like him... I fully intend on taking my potions and if it works, my birds, back home."

"You know, every time I hear you talk about your home, I think about the war." Cime said.

"It's a war of a different sort. A slow, grinding war that will possibly never end. Now, to be fair, the soldiers in this war are basically volunteers. But that doesn't mean there aren't deaths. These potions, and the means to make them, are incredibly expensive, and difficult to make." I started to pat the end of my tail.

"Say no more." He replied, "Her and I will tell no one about this, though, if you asked for help..."

"You know someone who can take cells from a phoenix feather, and put them into a fertilized ostrich egg, to possibly make viable crossbreeds?"

"It does sound a little silly when you say it like that, doesn't it..." He chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind a little help, but..."

"Secrecy will be maintained." He cautioned, "Being who I am, or rather, who I was, requires a soft touch when looking for help this specialized."

"Give me a couple of days, I'll contact you, off the books, when I need to." I motioned to the pile of boxes, "I'm working on this one first."

"Indeed. Be seeing you."

* * *

As the day wore on, the bright sunny morning turned cloudy, then dark, and by noon, it was starting to pour. Glad I didn't have an outdoor forge, I simply took note and continued to hammer away. The plates for my armour were all hammered to the right thickness, I just needed to settle on design, and actually get to cutting and bending them all to shape. Then it would be riveting... Adding leather or chain to the bits I couldn't protect with plate... Adding in the 'extra' bits, like enchanting it all... Yeah, this wouldn't be done for a while yet...

It didn't help that I had a tiny little cell phone screen to look up reference material. But I'm sure I could order a small computer for the shop... Too bad I couldn't do that thing in Iron Man, with the holographic... Wait... Why couldn't I? I wasn't -just- a mundane smith... The only reason they couldn't do it in Orario was because no one even had the concept of it.

Except me...

Rummaging about for a moment, then remembering I had left it in my safe, I got the summoning flyer for Ajuka.

After a moment of calling his name, pushing a little of my mana into the circle, and calling his name again, the little summoning circle lit up, and Ajuka's face appeared above the paper, "I'm busy, what... oh, good... what time is it?"

"A little after lunch, Japan time." I replied, "You look tired."

"The price of research." His face wavered and he took a sip from his mug, "Urg, and I forgot to change the beans again..."

"Well, I have an idea to run by you, if you have time to listen."

"I won't get any work done until I make a new pot of coffee anyhow." He grumbled.

So, while I watched his facial expressions change, as he looked for, found, discarded, looked again, ground up, discarded, looked a third time, then finally settled on what kind of coffee to make, I explained the science fiction of 'the holographic tank'. Then, since even YouTube existed in Hell, I referenced him to the first Iron Man movie for an example. Now armed with a fresh pot of coffee, his mood had improved somewhat, and by the end, he was nodding along with my points.

"This... Isn't a new idea, down here. But the application is. Illusion magic is a staple for battlefield maps and planning. As well as education and the like. Much easier to teach someone about, say, griffons, when you have interactive illusions of them, instead of risking the dangers of live inspections."

"Oh? Sounds like I wouldn't be starting from scratch if I tried..." I countered, "I'm sensing a 'but' in there someplace though."

"Indeed. A map, or a motion picture, is basically static. 3D films are basically on par with what we do already." He shrugged, "And yes, I do watch movies occasionally. Rather fond of some of the IMAX documentaries."

"Me too, but go on."

"What you're proposing is an interactive interface, that allows for the input of shapes and the like. A computer could do that already, aside from the interactive holograph..." He scratched his head, "It would be... difficult."

"Why not both?" I offered, "I know there are programs that can do it. Even used a few of the really early versions myself, like CAD."

"Hm. Looks like I won't be getting that project done for the moment." He chuckled and tried tried to assert some sort of order on his hair by scrubbing a hand through it, "Do you have that bit of crystal handy still?"

"Sure." I grinned.

* * *

MagicHand: Hey, come watch the game.

Fox: Hm? Sport festival thing? But its raining. A lot."

MagicHand: We have these things called 'buildings'. They keep the weather off.

Fox: Funny. In the gym then?

MagicHand: Yeah, you shouldn't have trouble getting in because you're our advisor.

Fox: Good thing I just waterproofed my new coat.

MagicHand: Cool. Hurry up, we're starting to warm up now.

I joined more than a few students on my way to the gym, walking or running through the rain to get under shelter again. Wanting to test how well I'd applied the weatherproofing on my coat, I took my time. Dohnaseek's fedora seemed to be quite weather resistant already, even after washing it to get the villain smell off it. A pity he had to be such a jerk.

Once inside, and shuffling past some of the students to find a spot on the wall to lean against, I opted to leave my hat on, though I undid the top couple of buttons on my coat. It wasn't hard to spot the bright red hair of Rias, and once I did, it was similarly simple to pick out the rest of them. Issei was going about the team, handing out what looked like headbands.

Among the crowd, I could see all kinds of clubs gathered together in their own little clusters. Baseball, soccer, the swim team... I even spotted the two matching 'marching band' outfits I'd put together, doing a little cheer with their club (the cheering club, said their banner) as they danced and spun their batons.

"Coming to support your team?" I heard someone ask.

Looking around, I looked down and saw that same teacher who confronted me that one day, "I've been giving them advice for training, and I want to see how well they're listening." I already knew of course.

"Well Miss Kodori," He paused, "They are certainly in high spirits, even if they are about to go against the baseball club." He looked proud of himself, "We've some of the best pitchers in the region this year too."

"I'm hopeful for the team this year then." I said, "No matter how they do here."

"Let's see who's given better advice then, when they play dodge ball." He looked up at me, "And, pardon my asking, why are you wearing your hat indoors?"

As smoothly as I could, I lifted the hat up slightly, brushed a hand over my head while flattening my ears to my skull as best I could, then finished lifting the hat up, holding it in a hand by my side, "Pardon, forgot it was there honestly."

It was indeed dodge ball. With the main members of the ORC in attendance, it reminded me of the match with Sona's peerage. Even if they were going up against the baseball team, one of the most athletically inclined clubs in the school, I was pretty sure Rias's team wouldn't have a problem.

That was until just about everyone on the opposing team started to go after Issei. And only Issei. No matter who ended up with the ball, even if there was a better target, Issei was the only one to be thrown at. A few minutes in, I could dimly make out some of the other male students muttering things about 'womanizer', 'pervert' and occasionally 'lucky bastard'.

Eventually though, one of the opposing team had a line on Kiba's back, and with a shout of 'Die pretty boy!' threw the ball with perfect pitcher's form. Issei called out to him, and Rias's knight turned, caught the ball, made to throw it, but instead faked it, tossing the ball instead to Issei. With a smooth grab and shifting of his feet for balance, Issei rocketed the ball across the enemy's court, and bounced it off the forehead of their unsuspecting back line.

Apparently that was game point, as the whistle was blown, and Rias's team did their own versions of victory dances, while the cheering club started up their own chant to follow along.

"Not bad for a glorified book club." The old teacher said next to me, "Seems we'll have to try harder for next time."

"Even so, I have high hopes for your pitcher." I replied.

He grumbled something, but I was already wading through the students to go congratulate them.

* * *

"See?" I gave Kiba a little nudge with my elbow, "That was a good fake out there."

The two of us, as penance for not getting along for the three minutes I'd spent lecturing him and beating him up, had been told to go buy snacks from the store, in the rain. They had won their first event, and Rias was in a bit of a festive mood, so with a shrug, and a promise not to do it again, we agreed to brave the rain.

"And yet, here we are in the rain." He chuckled.

"You were being a jerk, and I beat you up. At least she didn't try, I dunno, spanking us or something." I shrugged, "Besides, I'm sure even my cookies get boring after a while. What's even on that list they gave you?"

"Just about everything." He replied with a shrug, scrubbing a hand through his hair, seemingly uncaring about the downpour and his lack of umbrella, "I don't suppose you could weatherproof my summer jacket?"

"I could. I could also make you an umbrella you could hide a blade in."

"Oh, that would be quite practical... And you wouldn't need to actually make the blade. Hm." Then he stopped, put his right fist into his left palm as if drawing a sword, "Look out!" He shouted, a blade forming out of nothing, as he got behind me.

As I turned I felt, more than heard, the clash of steel, and I had to brace my feet and put my hands on Kiba's shoulders to stop him from sliding back into me and knocking us both down. There was the sound of skidding water, and a dimly familiar, and quite annoying voice called out from a good ten paces away.

"Just imagine my luck!" Freed said, standing up and brandishing the ugliest, most jagged scrap of metal I'd ever seen used as a weapon, "I get to kill both the shitty knight and the dirty dog!"

"Sensei." Kiba mumbled, "That's a holy blade."

"That's riiiiiiiiiight!" Freed grinned, bringing the blade up to his mouth and licking the edge, "Oh I feel so lucky! I get to try my Excalibur out on two people I hate!"

I actually felt a little shaken. I did not even notice the attack until Kiba had called out. I didn't hear it, feel it, or see it. "You okay?" I asked Kiba, as I moved to stand beside him.

"He's moving much faster than before." He replied.

"Well of course I am!" Freed grinned, swishing the sword through the air a couple of times, "This Excalibur Rapidly is perfect for me! Now... Who wants to die first!"

What he did next wasn't quite shun-po. But it was really close. Both Kiba and I had to duck in opposite directions as Freed cleared the distance between us and tried to decapitate us both. Kiba was up against the wall on the side of the road as I slid to a halt, my tails emerging from under my coat. I had just enough time to roll to the side before Freed slammed his blade down into the concrete where I'd first stopped.

Kiba dashed forward, pushing off the wall for a bit of extra speed, only to have Freed turn and smash Kiba's sword to bits with a blurring two handed swing of his jagged sword. Something... Something was wrong. Even with my adventurer's sense, tails out, and my hat now perched on a guardrail post... I couldn't...

"Oh! Looks like its working!" Freed crowed, "Seems like that stupid girl wasn't useless after all!"

"Sensei!" Kiba called, re-forming another sword, this one thicker with a short blade and almost square 'tip', complete with rings down the spine of the blade, "Get away from her!"

This time, they clashed, and locked blades before skidding away from each other again. I tried to call up my magic, but I just... it was almost like it wasn't there. I could feel it, deep within my soul, but... I just couldn't reach it. My usual abilities denied to me, I tried something else, "Grow." I started, focusing on Kiba, grabbing the end of my golden tail, "That power and that vessel. Breadth of wealth and breadth of wishes. Until the bell tolls, bring forth glory and illusion. Grow!" As Kiba and Freed clashed again, golden light surrounded him, and amusingly enough, he grew a ghostly golden fox tail, "Confine divine offerings within this body. This golden light bestowed from above. Into the hammer and into the ground, may it bestow good fortune upon you. Grow!"

"Tch! Annoying animal!" Freed cursed, Kiba's blade speeding up to match his, and a second one forming in his off hand.

Suddenly having to work twice as hard, as Kiba used both short heavy blades to parry and attack in the same motions, Freed was losing ground, even taking a couple of small cuts as Kiba's knight speed and my gift of boosted stats started to overcome what ever power that freaky sword was giving him.

"I'm going to kill you, Freed." Kiba said, his usual smile gone, his eyes dead and cold, "I will shatter that sword and feed it to you!" On their next exchange, as Freed hopped back, then jumped forward again, Kiba gave an underhanded toss of his left blade. Even as Freed swatted it aside with contempt, Kiba had formed a new weapon, a Jitte.

"I'LL CUT OFF YOUR ARMS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR..." Freed yelled, swinging his blade down in a massive overhand arc. Before he could finish his line however, Kiba caught the tip of his blade with the Jitte, braced, and slammed the edge of his sword against the flat of the Excalibur.

"With what sword?" Kiba asked, as glittering shards of metal sprayed everywhere.

It was about then, that I felt something... slipping off me. Almost like oil from my skin, and I could feel the greater part of my magic become accessible again. Still holding my 'gift' to Kiba active, I let my own magic flood my system and stood up.

"Useless sword!" Freed yelled, his hand reaching into his weird priestly battle outfit and pulling out a small object, "That's okay! We can play later!"

I had to guard my eyes from a staggeringly bright flash as the object hit the ground. When my eyes cleared, I was just in time to jump forward to catch Kiba as he started to fall forward, the front of his body covered in metal fragments.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

So there. :) And the story changes just a little more from the norm, and apparently, the snacks will have to wait for Rias's little party.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes!**

40 chapters... 260 thousand something words. And all you, my dear readers, reading it. Thank you.

Now to apply some first aid... or something.

 **Also!** I have turned on 'moderate reviews'. I've mentioned many times that I like to comment to reviews, and for me to do so, you (the reader/commentor) needs an account. So, instead of getting angry comments from people who don't pay attention, then ask/shout at me for putting things in without warning... Yeah. **So, get an account, before commenting**.

* * *

Chapter 40

"Kiba!" I shouted, easing him to the ground, a combination of tails and careful hand work so I wouldn't jostle any of the metal fragments that had stuck themselves into him. Even with the pouring rain, it smelled like his flesh was burning. I pulled out my phone and hit the speed dial for Rias.

It rang once, then as soon as I heard, "Hello?" I brought the phone from the top of my head, down to my mouth.

"Rias, listen first. Freed just showed up and took a swing at us. He had a holy sword, said it was called 'Excalibur Rapidly'. Kiba broke the sword, Freed used a flash bomb or something and left. But now Kiba has bits of holy sword stuck in him! What do I do?" I then put the back up to my ear.

"First, can you get the bits out of him? The longer they are there the worse it will be! If you can get him back here quickly, Asia can heal him, but..."

I put the phone back to my mouth, "First aid now, other stuff later! Taking bits out of him then what?" I moved the phone back up.

"Just get as much as you can out of him! It's basic first aid after that." She replied quickly, "Where are you, we'll come to meet you!"

"Not far, let's see..." I looked around quickly, then named the first street sign I saw, "Got that?"

"Yes. There in a couple of minutes!"

I clicked the phone closed and went to work, unzipping his gym track shirt and lifting the fabric up and over the shards. Once free, I used my strength to crush the plastic buttons of his school uniform shirt and again lifted the fabric away. Lacking a pair of scissors, or the ability to use them, I had to resort to this to get around the shards. Actually thankful it was raining so hard, I could easily see what I was doing, and start pulling finger sized shards out of his chest. Thankfully, none of the bigger shards splintered, and my unbreakable grip kept my fingers from slipping away on water, or blood.

I had just pulled out the last shard I could see on his legs, when Rias and the rest showed up at a run.

"Sensei! Kiba!" Issei called out, skidding to a halt next to me, "Whoa! Asia! Come quick!"

Asia also skidded to a halt, Issei catching her just before she fell, and called out her Sacred Gear.

"What happened, Sensei." Rias asked her voice angry.

"Exactly what I said." I replied, sighing as the slowly bleeding holes in Kiba's chest started to close, the rain washing the blood away as if it had never happened. "We were on our way to get snacks, Freed jumped at us from behind swinging the most jagged piece of sharpened scrap metal I've ever seen, and this is how it ended." I looked to Koneko, "Can you get my hat?"

"He took you both on?" Rias asked, "And why does he have a tail?"

"He had help." I shook my head, accepting my hat with the hand not holding Kiba up, and I started putting shards of sword into it, "Mentioned a girl. Kiba noticed Freed first, pushed me out of the way, and who ever was helping Freed shut me down." I motioned to the ghostly golden tail still stuck to Kiba, "I managed to boost him, like I have with Issei and the teleport circle, and with that, Kiba broke the sword."

Rias frowned, obviously upset, "Asia?"

"I've healed him, and I don't think there's any more damage." She replied with a relived sigh.

"Lets get back then." She looked to Koneko, "Help Sensei pick up the rest of the metal."

"K." Koneko knelt down and carefully started picking up bits.

With that, Rias knelt down and picked up Kiba herself, "Suppose the party is off for now. Hurry back." She said to me.

"I can help!" Issei started, "I mean..."

"No, you're not as tough as a rook, and just in case Freed didn't go far, I'd rather you with me." Rias replied sharply.

* * *

Koneko and I entered the ORC room, towels over our heads, a short while later. The atmosphere in the room was rather grim, with Kiba laying down on the couch, in a fresh pair of track pants and t-shirt, still unmoving. Everyone else was sitting on the other two couches, sipping tea while frowning.

"This is... very troubling." Rias started. "I had hoped we were done with this after the fallen angel incident."

Koneko went to sit with Rias and Akeno, while I knelt on the floor, samurai style at the other end of the table. "Not only that, he had help, and that sword." I said.

"Help that somehow disabled you as well. What happened exactly?" She asked.

"As many details as you can." Akeno added.

"Kiba noticed Freed before I did. With my tails and ears under my coat and hat, I could have passed it off." I took the towel off my head and started to dry the first tail to volunteer itself to my hand, "With them hidden, I lose a lot of that 'sixth sense' some people think I have." There were a couple of nods, Koneko and Issei especially. "But after Kiba protected my back, we both split up, to try and flank, depending on who Freed went after next, but... I couldn't."

"Couldn't?" Akeno asked.

"My usual magic is almost always 'ready'. I dodged a strike from Freed, then when I tried to get to my feet, it was... out of reach. I wasn't as bad as when I lost my tails, I could feel it there, but couldn't do anything with it." I frowned, "So, I gave up on trying to help directly, and used my other tail to support Kiba." My golden tail flopped over my shoulder, prompting me to start drying it. "That worked just fine, and Kiba got the upper hand."

"But you're so strong..." Issei mumbled.

"The shock of it unbalanced me." I admitted, "So I did the next thing that came to mind to help, instead of trying to shake off what ever it was, and then help."

"Is the effect still there?" Akeno asked as she tapped her chin in thought.

"No. After Kiba broke the sword, it felt like something was sliding off me, like washing oil or mud off my skin." I replied.

"Hm, it seems whoever Freed is with has a means to counter you, as well as holy weapons..." Rias grumbled, "One less now, though. Where are the pieces?"

"In my hat, in my safe, in my room." I said, "I can't be sure without putting the bits together, but I think Freed dropped it all. I have everything from the point to the pommel, as far as I can tell..." I shook my head, "It looked like the person who made it was insane though, or maybe did a sand casting of a blade..." I waved my hand to clear the topic, "But yes, unless we missed a couple of bits in the grass..."

"Good. Keep it away from us while you research it." She smiled, "Since I know you want to."

"Guilty." I replied with a shrug, "Well Kiba? Your first victory."

They all blinked at me, then looked to Kiba. He didn't sit up, but replied, "I want to be there, when you melt that sword down." He started, sitting up slowly, his arms shaky as he propped himself up to his usual posture, "So I can spit into the pot and curse the day it was forged." He was smiling, though not his usual plastic smile. This one was, for just an instant, one of malice, as if making ready to kick a helpless enemy. But then it was gone again, back to his normal plastic pleasantness, then to a satisfied relaxed face, "After I recover. I feel like I've just come off a bad cold."

"Are you hurting anywhere? Any itchy feelings? Numbness?" Rias asked, leaning forward and putting a hand on Kiba's knee.

"No. Just weary." He shook his head, "Aside from a good sleep, I don't think there's anything else to do to recover. I wouldn't say no to a cup of tea though."

"I'll get that." I said, standing up and motioning for Akeno to sit back down.

* * *

Any hope of a festive mood gone, I returned to my room after and pondered. The shock of having something that I had relied on taken away had shocked me far FAR too much. In all but my most relaxed moments, I basically always had my 'magic' on. Even when I was pregnant, even while I was with my children, even while at home, among friends, hugging my Goddess, or making love to my wife... It was just... there. Ready to bring forth. Only while I slept, or when my wife had done her best to exhaust, or relax me, did I ever not have the flame of my magic ready.

But... Someone had taken a moment of inattention to put the thinnest of walls between me and my magic, and the loss had shaken me right to my core. I'd become weak. Only one other time had I been so useless, and that was when I was faced with the Black Minotaur. Thankfully, it was for just a moment, and I was still able to give Kiba support. But for that one instant, I could do nothing.

Unforgivable. In the dungeon, that could mean injury or death. And that was inexcusable. Just the instant of worry that I'd lost my _Falna_ , and become _normal_ had nearly broken me.

I pulled out my phone.

Fox: I need a favour, can you meet me in the workout room?

MikoChu: I can.

I switched recipients.

Fox: Can you come to the workout room? I need someone to hold the punching bag.

Headpats: Hungry...

Fox: I'll bring some bread.

Headpats: Yay.

I snapped the phone closed and got ready.

* * *

Almost two years ago, around the time when Bell and I had invited the then inflexible, yet highly skilled and motivated Takemikazuchi Familia to train with us, I was asked 'why don't you use your magic to train in the morning with us', by their captain Mikoto.

My reply was something like 'because one day, I might not have it, so I shouldn't rely on it all the time'.

Well, guess what I did? And losing it had nearly gotten someone killed while I went into shock over it.

"Are you sure?" Akeno asked, her freshly transformed Miko outfit, and her expression looked to be a mix of 'favourite relative died' and 'kicked puppy', "This seems rather drastic."

"I need to know, right now, how strong I really am without any of my usual tricks." I replied, "And since you were able to seal away Issei's new arm, you're the only one I can think of to ask."

"Very well..." She sighed, "Give me a few minutes to set things up." She looked to Koneko, who was nibbling on some cinnamon bread, "Brush her tails while she waits."

"Yay."

I wasn't sure what was weirder, the fact Koneko wanted to brush my tails, or that she happened to have a brush in her pocket meant for brushing fur.

It didn't take long, and after a little more brushing, and some gentle handling around the base of my tails, I now had little paper tags all over them. As each one was applied, I could feel my inner flame become more distant. Like the room I visited when I looked at it through my minds eye was moving down a progressively longer hallway. Yes, this is exactly what I needed.

Once that was done however, Akeno stood in a clear spot, summoned a magic circle that spiralled out from her feet to encompass nearly the entire workout room. As it stretched out under my feet, it felt like the doors of that hallway leading to my magic slammed shut.

"There... I think..." Akeno said, "That's the best I can do to suppress your tails."

"They look sad." Koneko said, holding up one of my tails, the end dropping over it limply.

"Well, that's kind of the point." I said, "Lets get to work..."

* * *

The workout machines were all Olympic grade. Every single one of them held enough weight on them to shatter the world records. Considering the power boost a rook gained, Rias certainly had future proofed this place. So, one by one, I went through all the machines. It wasn't difficult at all. But even then, Akeno was squinting with the effort of holding my magic away from me. I was easily able to move 250kg with every major muscle group, be it one or both legs/arms.

At one point, I had loaded the thickest deadlift bar we had on hand with 50kg plates, to the point where the only places on the bar that didn't have weight, were where I put my hands. That, that took a little effort. After cramming all the plates we could onto the bar, it added up to 1850kg. It was a little awkward to lift, since to keep the bar from folding in half I loaded weights into the middle between my hands as well, but I could lift it, curl it, and put it over my head. Aside from keeping balance, and my feet compressing the thin foam mat under me to an exotic kind of paper...

Carefully, I put the bar down, and moved the plates that I had between the grip points to the side, so I could hold it by the middle of the bar. This... This I couldn't do more than lift with one hand. My unbreakable grip let me hold, then stand, with the weight in hand, but it was just too awkward to do more. The effort needed to even try made my shoulder feel like it wanted to dislocate itself, but I was still able to 'shrug' with that nearly two ton weight in hand, and even pull it up a little with my elbow and shoulder... but no more than that.

Akeno was still in her circle, though now she was sitting, and her miko robes were nearly see through with sweat.

Lastly, was the punching bag. With Koneko holding it in place to keep the chain holding the bag onto the stand from snapping, I started to work on it. Simple punches and kicks, my bog standard 'get it done' technique that opponents and friends alike complained about. Obviously not wanting to instantly destroy the thing, or hurt Koneko, I started light, then worked up, using more and more points of motion. With each joint I added to my punches, the sound coming from the punching bag got heavier. Elbow, then elbow-shoulder, elbow-shoulder-back, elbow-shoulder-back-hips...

That was all the punching bag could take, before it, and what ever magic that might have been holding it together exploded outward in a wave of stuffing and leather.

"Kodori, stop, please." Akeno said from behind me as Koneko shook compressed stuffing off herself. As I looked back the magic circle that had been under our feet the entire time vanished and Akeno slumped to the floor.

Even as I moved to help, the paper tags strung to my tails turned to dust, and all at once I could feel the inner flame of my magic return, slamming into my system and giving me a brief rush of adrenaline. It was as if it knew I had just expended effort, and wanted to help. Kneeling next to Akeno, then catching a towel Koneko had thrown at me, I started to pat the sweat from her face, "You look exhausted."

"I am." She huffed, "We've been doing this for almost two hours, and holding back all that magic..." She sat up, her clothes totally see through now, aside from the few small patches of colour, "You owe me for this." Of course, I couldn't help but stare a little...

"Ecchi." Koneko mumbled, yawning, "Me too."

"What... what was even the point?" Akeno asked as I helped her stand up.

"I needed to know... really know, and understand... to... to put a number on just how strong I can be, without relying on my magic." I shook my head, "It seems silly to say 'number' and 'magic' in the same line, but..."

"It's okay Sensei." Akeno said, patting my head, "Now... about my price..."

I sighed, "I do have more of that oil." I offered.

"Sold!" She giggled, "Koneko? You should try it too."

"Hungry." She mumbled, raising an eyebrow at Akeno's tone, "Not horny."

"Relaxed muscles or your money back." I said, giving the white haired girl a raised eyebrow for her language, "And I'll even cook for you both first."

"Sold." Koneko yawned again, accepting a headpat.

* * *

Of course, they both ended up in my bed. After showers and dinner, and a little ice cream, mostly because I really wanted some, and it would be rude not to share, I had given them both back rubs.

Koneko hardly seemed to react to it, though I think, once or twice, it had almost seemed like she was purring. It was probably just a happy sigh, but by the end of it, she was snoring quietly with one of my tails under her cheek and one of the most adorable expressions on her face. Unable to bring myself to wake her to send her to bed, I just used my tails to lift her off the towels on the floor and tuck her into my own bed.

"My turn?" Akeno asked hopefully.

"Yes its your turn." I replied quietly, putting a few drops of oil onto my hands and rubbing them together to warm it up. While I did that, Akeno dispelled her conjured bath robe, and lay down naked on the towels spread out on the floor. "I can't help but enjoy your hands."

"Just keep the noise down." I mumbled, working my hands over her lower back, "Thank you for today."

"Have you thought about sealing your own power?" She asked with a sigh, "A willing limiter on your magic?"

"No. That's a thing?"

"No stopping." She pouted.

"Sorry."

"Seeing what you could do, even without your magic... There are some devils who willingly seal part of their power. Just in case someone or something tries to make them lose control." She bit her lip to keep quiet as I pressed my thumbs into her back, just below her shoulder blades, "huff, you've admitted to having occasional... issues with your temper..."

I added some more oil to my palms, "It's true. So, what would you suggest?"

"Afterrrrr..." She mumbled, "I'll work on something..."

"Very well." I replied, "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it... don't stop either..."

* * *

So, bed now full of people other than myself, and with Akeno almost, but not quite able to roll over after she asked if I could do her front, I was at a bit of a loss on what to do. I was still a little too worked up to just sleep on the floor, and I didn't want to tempt either of them, or myself, to wiggling into the bed as well...

Looking at the time, I thought about what else I could be doing and who might be awake to help.

Fox: Meep?

Shyguy: Ahh! ... I need to lower the volume on my phone...

Fox: Sorry. I have an idea I'm working on, but need a computer expert.

Shyguy: But... I'm not an expert...

Fox: If I brought some snacks, would you be willing to listen to my idea?

Shyguy: I guess... no promises on if I can help though...

Fox: You'll get cookies either way.

Shyguy: Okay, don't knock too loud please.

Leaving a note for the two hogging my bed, I picked up my very small pile of 'calculated magic' supplies, and headed down to Gasper's room. After giving the door the smallest of taps, he told me to come in.

As usual, the room was dimly lit, and the boy was sitting, in his box, at the low table, his face illuminated by the screen of his laptop. I could hear his fingers tapping at the keys, as his eyes darted over the monitor.

"Sorry... I'm with a client right now..." He mumbled, slumping his shoulders slightly, bracing for a potential reprimand.

"I can wait." I smiled, placing things on the table then sitting down, "Thank you for letting me visit while you're busy." Kind words and encouragement, yes... that's what he needed.

"it's... no problem..." He mumbled, eyeing my cookie container, then smiling a little as I nudged it towards him.

While I waited, I set out the various things I had brought. The 'Introduction to basic mathmagic'. Some paper. An ultra fine point pen. Super accurate steel ruler. And a stress ball. Thus armed, I opened up the book to the marked page, and started to replicate the simple design on the page, mumbling as quietly as I could, the formula for the various angles, and why they needed to be what they were. If I could get this to work, this simple magical calculation for, if the page was accurate, 'a small ball of white light'...

"Phew." Gasper sighed, leaning back a little and stretching his arms over his head, "Data recovered. Another essay saved from the horrible travesty of a seized hard drive bearing."

"Good job." I said, "Did you tell them to give the drive a little shake, then back it up?"

"Oh! You know that trick too?"

"Only works on drives with a lot of wear, and usually, that's the last time a drive will boot after that." I nodded.

"Hee-hee. Wow... Most people just use it because it 'works'. It's nice to know some people learn how things work too..." He nibbled at a cookie, careful not to get crumbs in his box, or on his laptop. "Um... so what are you doing?"

"Well... I had this idea. I want to make a hologram, that you can program. A mix of magic, and something like Auto-CAD." I scratched my chin, then, "Here... look this up on Youtube."

Gasper had a brilliant mind. Sure, he was more twitchy than a fennec fox, but once he started to get interested in something he could really focus. Just so long as I didn't make any sudden moves, try to hug him suddenly, or speak louder than a conversational tone.

Anyhow. Once I'd gotten him to watch a few of the Iron Man clips from the first movie, and told him about what I'd discussed with Ajuka (mentioning high class devils without a 'sir' 'ma'am' 'lord' or 'lady' also upset him...) and finally got my drawing of the light 'calculation' drawn exactly right and powered it up (this also made him vanish into his box, but only for a second, so he could get some sunglasses), we started brainstorming on how to take a computer, and make it talk to an illusion spell.

While not much progress was made, we did come up with some interesting theories. He even managed to power up my little light spell calculation himself. Once he started yawning however it I insisted he go to sleep. Only after I assured him I would include him with all further ideas with this project, did he relent, allow me to give him the headpat I'd been holding off on for about two hours, and tuck him into his coffin.

* * *

May 24 2016

Since my bed was occupied, and I was no longer physically motivated, I now had far too much on my mind to go to sleep. So, I plugged my nose and downed an instant coffee pill. Even with most of my sense of taste muted, I still wanted to pour bleach over my tongue to get the taste out. It still worked as intended, and I could feel my body and mind clear as if I'd just rolled out of bed and stretched.

Thus empowered, I very gently picked up my new patch of moss, and let it cling to my shoulder as I gathered a few things for the new chemistry lab. I'd already moved the big pile of stuff Cime delivered, now it was just a matter of opening my safe and taking out a vial of phoenix tears.

The process I put that single vial through was simple, and frustrating. And ultimately? Put more questions into my head than answers.

Some of the chemicals I was using for this were actually 'litmus' strips. Not just the 'acid or base' kind you can get just about anywhere, but others as well. When I wasn't applying a single drop to the various bits of paper, I was putting a drop of the tears into a test tube, and adding a speck or drop of another chemical, to watch for a reaction.

The end result? Water, salt, tiny bits of various vitamins and minerals, a trace of lipid (dissolved body fat), and a speck of mucous.

Conclusion? Tears. Actual, literal tears. Aside from a hint of magic I could feel coming from the tiny bit left in the vial, these were literally watered down tears.

However puzzled I was, I still faithfully recorded my findings, and cleaned up the experiment. I would have to find out more on what was involved, and that meant dealing with either a Devil 'who knew' or directly with the Phoenix clan. Both would likely come with cost, and I was already starting to lose track of who I owed what to. A dangerous game, but it at least reminded me of home.

That in of itself, reminded me I had a bunch of blank Ko-steel plates, ready for enchantment... And since it was still too early to fire up the forge and start hammering...

"Blurp?" I was just about to put my hand on the door knob of the 'lab' to leave, when my new friend reminded me it was still perched on my shoulder. Pausing to look at it, I gave it a pat, making it mumble happily(?) and fished through the packages for one of the other things I had ordered.

"How about some mint?" I asked it, picking up a couple of seed packages.

* * *

I put my new friend on a nice flat stone just outside my workshop, where it could soak up the first rays of sunlight. Giving it a little spray with a water bottle, I took a few of the seeds (all of them were from the 'mint' family of plants, but were more specifically named 'mint' 'basil' 'thyme' and 'lavender'), and very carefully planted a single seed into each ridge I found right down the middle of its back. It didn't seem to mind, only wiggling a little as if it were itchy or something. Once done, I gave it a pat, told it that it was a good little square of impossible biology, and offered it my mana. With a pleased sounding bubbling noise, it took in my golden hued mana, and with another wiggle, four different sprouts popped up from its back. It looked like two weeks worth of growth in about ten seconds.

And again, it cut off our connection on its own, and wiggled its way a little to the left to get out of the shadow the old building was casting, and into more sunlight.

Satisfied it was smart enough to stay on its rock, in the sun, and not say, try and go across the nearby road or something, I picked up one of my blank Tarot cards, my hammer and chisel, and got to work.

Mikoto. Full name Yamoto Mikoto. Of all the members of the Hestia/Takemikazuchi alliance, she was the closest to me when it came to seriousness in the field. And to be perfectly honest, I was closest to her, not the other way around. In the past, this made her inflexible, but after a nearly fatal encounter, where she and her team were nearly overrun, followed up by her team, now with several wounded, dumping monsters on my party nearly getting us killed, she was willing to accept she was lacking.

At first, she was stiff and formal, honour above all with no compromise to her code of ethics. But slowly, she learned that purity was brittle, and adjusted her morals ever so slightly when there was a dire need to do so. It wasn't 'can' it be done, but 'it must be done'.

Past that, the seriousness, she was a loyal friend, a brave fighter, and able to see eye to eye with someone, before passing her judgment on them. I knew at first, she was a little wary of my relationship with her childhood friend, but instead of falling to 'tradition', she judged my relationship with my wife by just how happy we were together.

But she wasn't just a warrior. She was an able cook, good with children, handy to have in those rare moments she visited the workshop, and practical to a fault when we needed to just make something work out in the domestic setting. Her soft spots were armoured, but they were in all the right places.

She had her faults, and while her drive and work ethic could win through almost any situation, she was shy. We all knew who she had set her eyes on, when it came to romance, but she was simply unable to bring herself to simply grab the attention of her crush. That hardly stopped her from loving Him, but she couldn't bring herself to make that last step and voice it, lest it fall of deaf ears, or bring inconvenience to her Lord.

I respected her as a friend, loved her like a sister, and counted on her to tell me when I was stepping over the bounds of 'get it done' and 'get it done without staining our honour'.

After setting the finished tarot aside, smiling as the card played back the memory of Haruhime's longest friend and our most capable second in command when either Bell or I weren't around, I put my cell phone under my hand, and put my head down on the workbench for a nap.

* * *

My nap lasted until just after lunch, the distant sound of the second lunch bell interrupting dreams of Mikoto bonking me on the head with a ladle for wanting to taste some of her cooking just a little early. I only realized it was one of my own tails bonking me after the third time it did so. Blinking the spots out of my eyes, I stretched, then looked back at my tails, "What?"

Obviously not getting an answer, I did however get the impression of being watched, again. After yesterday's ambush, I was instantly alert, my eyes scanning the area outside my workshop. Nothing... At least, nothing moving. Keeping one eye on the view outside my workshop, I flipped open my phone.

Fox: You mentioned that there were wards around the school, right?

Boss: Yes. Is something wrong?

Fox: Feeling watched again, but don't see anything. After yesterday, I'm starting to get twitchy.

Boss: Every time you bring something holy onto school grounds, they go off. But aside from that, no activity.

Fox: And the mail delivery?

Boss: Corrected with a 'pass'. Now your rescue project doesn't set off the alarm when she flies in.

Fox: Hey be nice. :( I'll just keep an eye out then.

Boss: I'll mention it to the student council, since they are the ones who do the bulk of the maintenance on the wards.

Fox: Thank you.

Boss: Also heard you tired out my parts of my peerage again.

Fox: I needed a reminder about my methods. Yesterday's incident will not happen again.

Boss: Good. But next time make sure they aren't late for class.

Fox: Only if I can get a bigger bed.

Boss: ahem. No meeting tonight, just to inform you. Too many school activities going on with the sport festival.

Fox: Understood. I'll use the time to catch up on my projects.

No further replies came after that, so I once stretched once again, then turned on the forge and got to work.

* * *

While I hammered out stuff, mostly for my own armour, but now for a 'body' for the shadow of Ddraig, I thought of what I could do with the bits of the broken Excalibur. I considered making a second pair of gauntlets, just in case I had to deal with someone like Riser again. I could probably have won that match in seconds if I had them. I was reluctant however, since I didn't want to upset my boss. Rias knew I didn't fully trust her anymore, but I didn't want worry her further by making what might have looked like 'trust insurance'.

Holy armour? No... If holy metal burnt devils on contact, that might set off my curse if I did something like shoulder check someone. Perhaps I could alloy it with the electrum and make some shield cubes out of it? Would that give it some sort of boost against devil magic?

And speaking of cubes... I still had to fix the casing for the lightsabre, so the electric cube didn't zap the holder... Maybe if I focused it twice... hmm...

Apparently the day wasn't done throwing me curves...

MagicHand: Sensei...

Fox: There's no training today, if you're wondering.

MagicHand: It's not that. This feels so weird asking you about this.

Fox: As long as you don't ask about trying that dress break on my stuff, I don't think there's anything you can ask that would bother me.

MagicHand: Well, you're a woman, who's obviously into women. And I'm having problems with... women.

Fox: Ah relationship advice.

MagicHand: Well. Thanks to your help, I've managed to talk to Ddraig, in that room, in my head.

Fox: And this relates to women problems... how?

MagicHand: Getting to that. He actually told me about himself and his two siblings, and how everyone ganged up on them during the great war. And how his brother who's still in this world and I are destined to fight.

Fox: The white dragon. Right.

MagicHand: Here's the thing. Dragons are powerful, and attract others with power. He knows my goal of being the Harem King some day, and even called it 'an ambition worthy of a dragon'.

Fox: I suppose the definition of 'treasure' is quite the broad term.

MagicHand: Here's the problem. I'm into the President... I'm almost sure she's into me. But MikoChu seems to be too? And Asia-chan, though I'm not sure how I feel about that... But today The President and MikoChu nearly got into a fight over me... Like... That purple glowy thing you do, on both of them. And then there might be Koneko-chan.

I had to facepalm before I typed in my reply.

Fox: There are a couple of things you can do. But it won't be easy.

MagicHand: Do you think there is a way out of this that doesn't hurt someone's feelings?

Issei reminded me so much of Bell, I couldn't help but smile, and want to kick his shin.

Fox: No. You will have to choose, and stand by your choice. Be it to accept this will always happen, and do nothing, and maybe get caught in the crossfire. Pick one, and hope the others don't take it too hard. Or run away screaming.

MagicHand: Being the Harem King is hard.

Fox: Here's my advice, until you do choose. And while I know you'll be tempted to get handsy, try to resist.

MagicHand: That kinda stings... I'm being serious here.

Fox: Me too. It's great to have 'ambition' with it comes to physical relationships, but if you tone it down just a tiny bit, you might do better.

He also reminded me a lot of Loki... Little Miss grabby hands...

MagicHand: But...

Fox: And try to figure out just how much is too much. I'm sure, the next time you and the Boss are in the same room together, and alone, she'd love a hug. Don't try for more, just give her a hug. MikoChu probably won't mind one too. As for the other two, they seem to be more for headpats than big hugs.

Oddly, I didn't get a reply, but since I saw the 'message seen' icon flash at the bottom of my screen, I shrugged and went back to tinkering with my lightsabre hilt.

* * *

"How are you doing?" I asked my patch of moss, spraying a little water onto it.

"Blurble." I extended my hand to it, my fingertips touching its 'front'. It crawled off its rock, up my hand, and wiggled its way up my arm to my shoulder, its loamy feeling underside sticking to me, making it look like some kind of exotic shoulder pad.

During the course of the day, the four things I'd planted on it had grown even more, and the leaves were starting to smell quite nice. Not quite ready for drying or pressing, but at this rate I could do that before bed time. Unlike my usual routine, I took a couple of my Tarot blanks, as well as my hammer and chisel with me before heading to my room.

Once there, I tended to myself, filling my glass bottles for baking, made dinner, ate, then got things set up on my alchemy table. Putting my mossy friend into his nice wooden box, I gave it one last pat then sat down. Cracking open the Beginner's guide to mathmagic, I started working.

* * *

"My love? Can you hear me?" Just before bed, I had given Hestia a little prayer, while putting thoughts of Bell and Mikoto in along with it. "Lady Hestia, Bell, Mikoto. I can see you all."

It had taken almost no time at all, for me to look into the four cards and the connection to form, and the four of them were looking at me from the other end of the hallway, each of their faces holding a different expression.

One of love, and relief, "Ko-san! Yes. You look well, my love..."

One of worry and caring, "Are you okay? I felt something happen but..." Hestia asked, "You seem to be better now." I could feel her ghostly hand on my back as she said this.

One of wonderment, "This... It's amazing, Miss Kodori. You think of the best things, its almost like the occulus!" Bell smiled. He was looking a little rough around the edges, and a little more mature. Just something about his face...

And one of near total exhaustion, but trying hard not to show it, "It is good to see you well, Kodori-san." Mikoto said, "I was surprised when they said you could do this, but..." And for the first time since I could remember, she yawned in the middle of a sentence, "Forgive me, it has been a long day."

"That's fine. Look, I'm just checking in, and still haven't figured out how to make these last longer. But I have a mission for each of you!" Already I could feel the connected cards starting to warm up. "Bell, if you haven't yet, visit Lord Ganesha, and ask about records on the black dragon."

"Yes ma'am!" He replied sharply, "I will go tomorrow."

"Lady Hestia, your mission is to ruffle his hair for me."

Without replying, She did so, smiling.

"Mikoto, you are to get some sleep. Take tomorrow off."

"But I am..."

"No." I said firmly, "My love? Make sure she does."

"I will." Haruhime smiled, "And me?" She asked hopefully, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"We need to think of names, my love." I smiled back, "It hurts to be away, but that stings the most."

"I'll name yours, and you name mine?" She offered.

"And we both name the last? To be fair?"

We nodded to each other, and I felt a tear slide down my nose. Then I heard, from 'off screen' "Still talking? Good! Tell her I got Rakia moving to help!"

The cards were hot to the touch now, and I could see each of them trying to hold back looks of discomfort, "Good job Welf. Make more Tarot, work with Fel!"

And the connection fizzled out, each of them waving good buy.

* * *

 **Notes!**

Leaving it off here, because next time, we introduce yet more to the growing cast. For anyone who has read the manga, you might already know why Issei didn't reply to that last message, on his way home from school.

Just a hint. Anyhow, 5 days, etc etc. :)


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

May 25 2016

My day started in the usual way, feeling a little guilty for getting a good night's rest, and a little empty for not having my wife next to me when I opened my eyes. However, I now had something to take care of, with the addition of my new room mate. Opening the curtains to let the pre-dawn light in made my new friend burble happily, as I went about stretching, milking, eating and baking. The four plants on its back looked almost fully grown too, and after asking if it wanted a little more mana, and giving it some when it wiggled over to my hand, the four plants grew even further, filling the room with their scents.

As per the little 'how to care for your impossible patch of moss' booklet, I plucked the stems from its back, and rounded out my morning by getting the four leafy stalks ready for processing.

That done, and seeing that I had no messages, I let my patch of moss climb up onto my shoulder again, and went to my workshop.

* * *

"Okay you." I said, holding the container for Ddraig's shadow and feeding it a tiny bit of my mana to wake it up, "Let's get you into a better container."

" _And good... what ever time it is to you too._ " It replied, like it was speaking just behind my ear, " _I feel nothing while in this form, save the chill of metal around me._ "

"Good to know." I said, very carefully tapping my chisel against a weld mark. The palm sized case was never meant to be opened again, so I had to crack it. But I also had to be careful, or I might break the little bit of magically made obsidian that contained Ddraig's shadow. "Anything else?"

" _I feel that._ " He replied, " _Every tap._ "

"Being as gentle as I can." I replied, "Once I have your container open, I'll make a casting of your... I dunno what to call it... But once I have your exact shape, I can put you into solid metal block, so any sort of sharp impact or the like wont shake you loose and break you."

" _Thoughtful. But again, I can't feel, or see, or hear. We can only talk because you are touching the metal around me._ "

With a final 'plink' the last weld mark was chiselled through, and I took the little plate off, "Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm going to be putting you in the same kind of metal. If you can 'feel' me through it, then I'm sure with a little work I can give you other senses."

" _I feel... air... and sunlight? Oh, is that you?_ " He commented as I very carefully took the oddly shaped bit of obsidian away from the ice conversion cube and held it in my hand, " _Yes... Goodness me, what are you?_ "

"Would you like to hear the full story? Since we'll be working together, you should know who your new boss is."

" _Not like I have anywhere else to be. Tell me first though, how is my original? Has he fought the white dragon yet?_ "

"Not that I know of. I don't hear everything about what goes on around here, but from what's been said, I'm pretty sure he'd tell me." I took the cube to another workbench, and with some plaster I made a casting of it. After getting its full shape, I made a second casting for two halves of a sphere, then got some Ko-steel into the crucible to start melting. The idea was to encase the 'shadow' in the sphere, and make the sphere the 'brain' of what I was going to make him.

" _Such a meeting happens every time. There is no exception. I wonder who my brother ended up with this time around._ "

"Well, who ever it is, lets hope he's not a jerk. Now, since we have a while before I can cast your new home, I'll just keep you in my pocket while I work, and tell you a bit about my home." I started putting on my safety gear and powering up the machines I'd be using.

* * *

"Well?" Maki asked, wiping off her newly polished mask with a grin, "I think it's done."

She had come into the shop for last period 'study hall', and gotten right to work on her mask. For almost an hour, she had been sanding and polishing the metal surface of it until its faintly gold tinted surface shone like glazed porcelain. Even while we worked in silence, I could feel her trying to push her own magic into it.

"That, is very nice." I said with a nod, "Certainly not the fanciest thing you could have made, but at least your style might sell at a festival."

"Well, I didn't have 'scary' in mind, like you did. Brr. Your mask makes my fur want to stand on end." She picked up her mask, its surface glistening in the light coming in from outside, as well as the bulbs lighting the workshop, "No, this one..." She put it over her face, and took a deep breath.

Even though I was looking directly at her, it looked like her outline was blurring around the edges. Like some mad painter was trying to wash her colours out. I had to squint to keep focused on her, but it was making my eyes water.

"It makes me think of that thing Okakai does." I said, trying not to blink even as my eyes watered like someone had been blending fresh onions nearby.

She let out her breath, and the blurring, colour bleeding effect stopped, "That's because he gave me the idea." She said before taking a few deep breaths, "I'm not as magical as you, or even him, but..." She took the mask off.

"I'm pretty sure if I looked away, I'd have trouble finding you again." I said, "How's the leather on it?"

"Nice and comfortable." She smiled, "I mean... So long as I don't grow my hair too much longer."

"Good." I gave her ears a gentle pat, "How's your math class then?"

"And there you go killing the mood." She pouted, though leaned into my hand, "I think you're the only one who 'gets' ears like ours... Sona-san's bunch likes to play with them, but..."

"I just happen to have a lot of practise." I nodded, letting her ears go and giving her shoulder a pat, "Good work though... hmm?"

My phone made a noise, and I took it out of my pocket.

Boss: ORC now. (followed by siren emotes.)

I blinked at it, then, "Maki, power everything off, might have a situation." I said, picking up the fist sized metal sphere that now contained Ddraig's shadow and pocketing it. "And you..." I looked at my patch of moss, "Um, I'll be back for you, don't run away."

"Blurp." It replied.

"Should I contact Sona-san? I can keep watch here?"

"Sure." And I was quick-stepping my way towards the old building's main entrance.

I wasn't sure what to expect when I got to the ORC. I made no side trips and instead of walking up the stairs to the third floor I jumped up them. Not seeing or hearing any signs of conflict, I opened the doors to the meeting room as if it were any other day, though I was already 'warmed up' in case it wasn't.

I wasn't sure if I needed to worry, but the tension in the air was almost edible. Rias and Akeno were sitting where Kiba and Issei usually sat, while the rest of the peerage (save Gasper, who was in the corner, in his box) were standing in front of the door. Sitting across from the King and Queen, were two young women. One, slightly shorter than the other, had short blue hair, and even under her white with blue trim hoodie/robe thing she was wearing, I could see that she was very much the athletic type.

The other, had long brown hair done up in twin tails. Taller and a little slimmer, she was also a little less busty, and had a more upbeat air about her. Aside from the two of them wearing those odd hoodie/robes, they both felt faintly of magic, and were wearing thin but study fingerless gloves. And while the brown haired one looked unarmed, the blue haired one had a wrapped up bundle next to her that might have been a sword, or maybe a weirdly shaped pipe, wrapped up in thick white cloth.

Under the thick tension, was a paper thin layer of calm. At least, from everyone but Kiba, who was very quietly seething.

"Now that we are all here." Rias said, her smile brittle, "Why are two church knights here in my city?"

That explained why Kiba was all but emitting a dark fog around him. I put a hand on his shoulder, but said nothing as the room waited for a reply.

"Three of the Excalibur swords, held by the church, were stolen recently." The brown haired one said simply.

"Wait, so..." I flicked Issei with a tail, and he looked at me. I shook my head at him, and after a half second he nodded his head, "Wasn't Excalibur one sword? I mean... all the video games say so..."

"The true Excalibur was broken in a war long ago." The brunette explained, "And the fragments were reforged into seven others."

The blue haired one took hold of her wrapped up bundle and started to unwind the cloth, "This is Excalibur Destruction." She said, holding the now unwrapped bundle point up.

The dark blade-shaped object she unwrapped made me want to laugh. While the girl held the sword easily enough, it looked far too heavy to be wielded properly by anyone but someone with super strength. The tip of the blade looked more like the end of a trident, while the 'edges' looked like someone had welded two blades to the middle core. There was no taper, no fuller... To make it even more ridiculous, just above what looked to be a double bladed axe shaped cross piece, were thick square chain links that seemed to be welded together. Add that to a little gold inlay, and a pommel that was more decorative than useful looking...

"Oh, sensei is laughing." Issei mumbled.

"Sensei, contain yourself, please?" Rias sighed.

The damage was done however, and the one holding the blade glared at me, "What do you find so amusing, demon?"

"Xenovia..." The brunette said, putting her hand on her partner's shoulder, calming her down a little, "She wouldn't understand."

I managed to contain myself, though I couldn't help but grin. Welf would have fallen over laughing, looking at that scrap of metal.

"Ahem." The other one, seeing the situation diffused for the moment tugged at a length of string on her upper left arm. It unravelled itself, and the end she was holding formed itself into a familiar pattered hilt, while the rest of the string wove itself into a katana blade. "Mine is Excalibur Mimic. It's quite handy since I can change its shape to whatever I want."

Rias seemed unimpressed, "And what do to two of you want from us, exactly?" Rias said with a glance to Kiba, "And please, put those away."

Xenovia held up a hand and counted off on her fingers, "The Catholic, Protestant and Orthodox churches had two blades each. The seventh was lost during the great war."

"But, each denomination had a sword stolen from them recently. And they are believed to have been brought here, to this area." The other continued.

"How careless." Rias shrugged, "And the suspect?"

"Leads point to a fallen angel faction, the Grigori." Xenovia replied, "And its executive, Kokabiel."

"A fallen angel organization?" Rias replied worriedly, "And that name appears a few times in the bible..."

"Huh..." I scratched my chin, "You would think killing three of them would have sent a message."

Again, I got the glare from Xenovia, but she looked back to Rias, "Recently, he slaughtered a group of exorcists that were dispatched here."

"And this leads to why we are here." The other one picked up, "To de...no, to request something of you, since you hold claim over this area."

"We ask you do not interfere with us as we deal with the Gregori and retrieve the stolen swords." Xenovia continued, "In other words, stay out of this."

"A little late for that, isn't it?" Issei said, causing Rias to look sharply at him before sighing.

"Oh? Have you already encountered them? Our superiors thought you might ally yourself with them to interfere." Xenovia put her hand on the handle of her wrapped up blade-shaped object.

"No." Rias said firmly as Kiba started to mimic the motions of drawing a blade, though he hadn't actually started forming one yet. "We would never side with the fallen angels. I swear this on the Gremory name."

"That's fine. But to be clear, we aren't asking for help, just for you to stay clear. Asking Devils to side with the church might upset the three way peace we have." Xenovia replied, though she looked doubtful.

"Has the Orthodox church stepped in then?" Rias asked.

"No. But I suspect they have their remaining sword under heavy guard now."

"So, the two of you hope to retrieve the stolen swords, on your own, against a leader of a fallen angel faction? I thought suicide was a sin." Rias said flatly.

"That is correct." The brunette replied without hesitation.

"The church has determined that if we can't retrieve the swords, they are to be destroyed." Xenovia said, patting her wrapped up blade-shaped object, "To keep them out of the fallen's hands at any cost, even if it means the destruction of such holy objects."

"And to that end, we volunteered." The brunette continued, "Only another Excalibur can stand against another Excalibur." She paused, "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Ignoring her question, Rias replied, "You follow your faith as recklessly as ever it seems. Do you really think you can succeed alone?"

"We obviously don't intend to die, but we'll leave our methods to your imagination." Xenovia said, standing up suddenly, "Irina, let's go, we've said our piece."

"No tea then?" Akeno asked as the brunette, Irina, stood up as well.

"No need."

"No, but thank you. Pardon us." Irina added to Xenovia's curt reply.

We all made way for them as they approached the door, clearing the path for them to see themselves out. I stood with Kiba and Koneko, while Issei stood with Asia. But as they got within arms reach of the door, Xenovia stopped, turned towards Issei, then looked down at Asia.

"I had my suspicions when we met at the Hyoudou's house. But you're the Witch, Asia Argento, aren't you?"

I could see Asia's face go white, and her eyes go wide, even as she looked like someone had slapped her.

"Oh? I'd heard about her. So you're the fallen Saint?" Irina asked, "It's said you were excommunicated, then ended up wandering the world... But you became a devil?"

Aisa was trying to shake off her shock to form words, but she couldn't do more than mumble.

"Well, we won't tell anyone we found you here. Not our business now I guess." Irina continued, seemingly blind to Asia's discomfort.

"I'm sure those who knew you would be shocked to see you, the Saint, had fallen so far as this though. A devil? Really? Even if you'd gone to a life of excess, you couldn't shame yourself more than this." Xenovia added, looking at her with pity.

"Can a devil even have faith in The Lord?" Irina wondered.

Finally able to latch onto something, Asia replied, "I'd never abandon my faith, even like this, I still believe as best I can."

"uh oh." Koneko mumbled, taking a very discrete side step away from me.

"If that's so, then maybe we should be the one to end your life, while you still hold some..." Xenovia froze, her hand on the end of the wrapping for her sword.

"If you draw that, or say another word," I started, "I will kill you, very very dead." All of this 'holier than thou' talk was reminding me of every single God or Goddess I didn't like from back in Orario, as well as every single blind faith minion that had crossed my path along with them.

* * *

Even as Kodori-sensei said that, both my hands changed forms. Sure, I'd seen Sensei angry before, but this was different. I mean, the atmosphere in the room was already awkward and heavy, but now it felt like something was pushing down on my back and growling, even though I was standing beside Asia, and facing Sensei. Not wanting to be outdone, I forced past the fear, stepping in front of Asia to protect her from Xenovia and Irina, both my gauntlets shouting **BOOST!** Even as Sensei started to glow that really scary black and purple.

* * *

"Longinuis too?!" Irina exclaimed as she went back to back with Xenovia, facing me and looking up, her hand shaking as it reached towards the string that her blade had changed back into. Beside me came the noise of a dozen sharpening blades, and from the corner of my eye I saw Kiba standing amidst a collection of sword hilts, ready to grab from the ground.

Without missing a beat, though a little exasperated, Rias said, "While we will do our best not to interfere, threatening one of our own, while in the middle of a parlay, is even worse than thinking you can take on a Named fallen angel."

Xenovia started to bluster, "Don't think you ca-"

I was done with asking nice, my tails lashing once and filling the ground around me with hip high foxes, "Out." I growled in unison with my apparitions.

Koneko helpfully opened the door for them as they backed out of the room.

Once the door was closed again, the two of them gone, Rias sighed and walked over to me, giving me a Karate Chop of Justice. "While I'm glad you feel so protective about my bishop, you really need to work on your diplomacy."

I relaxed, like... maybe an iota, "I have buttons Rias." She gave me another tap on the head, and I let out the magic I'd been burning to feed my summoned foxes, each of them shrinking to 'lap' size and sitting like show dogs around me. "And Blind faith is one of them." I looked to Issei, "Good job." Then to Kiba, "Seems you're in luck."

"I suppose, though if they had attacked, you'd have three piles of scrap to experiment on, ow." Rias gave Kiba a tap on the head as well, "Sorry, President."

"You two..." She sighed, "And to think you were fighting a few days ago."

I reached over with an arm, and hooked it around Kiba's shoulders, bringing him to me for one of those buddy hugs, "Na, that was just a teacher enforcing a lesson." I gave his hair a ruffle, though it refused to muss properly.

Kiba looped an arm around my middle, "Indeed, we're perfectly aligned for this."

"Why's he get a hug?" Issei mumbled, though Asia stepped into him and gave him a hug, trying to hide her face and wipe away tears without anyone noticing. "There there..." Issei mumbled, patting her head carefully.

"Well, it remains that we may have to step into this situation, even if I said we wouldn't. As Kodori-sensei said the first time, when the Fallen stepped into my territory, we should figure out why they are here at all."

* * *

I left them to brainstorm, and went back to my room. The attitude of those two had really gotten to me. Waiting by my door however, was a big cardboard box. Unable to stop myself from smiling, I adopted my best 'pleasantly surprised/trying not to sound sarcastic' tone, and knelt next to the box.

"Oh my, what do we have here. Such a nice box, left by my door. I wonder what's inside? Maybe I should pick it up and bring it in with me?"

"yes please." Replied the box.

Putting my hands to either side, I lifted the box and used a tail to open my door. "You okay?"

"no."

"Would you like a hug?" I asked, closing the door and setting the box down carefully on the floor, though I remained kneeling next to it.

"okay..." And slowly, Gasper nudged open his box, and stood up. I could tell he'd been crying, or at least, trying not to cry. His pink eyes had that puffy look one gets, and his shoulders and slight frame looked even smaller as he hunched nervously.

So I gave him a hug. How couldn't I? I didn't need to be a mother to want to comfort the poor kid. "There there." I said, patting his head and pressing it against my shoulder. I couldn't think of anything to ask about why he was such a mess, but I could certainly guess why. Not wanting to try and dredge up past trauma, I tried the tried and true method of avoid a hard topic with someone younger.

The topic change.

"Hey? Want to help me with something?" I asked, letting him go and holding him at arms length, "I came up with an idea, but it needs you to progress to the next step."

After a couple of sniffles, (that made it really hard not to hug him again) he nodded, "Is... is it about the idea you had?"

"Yeah." I smiled, using my tails to pick up his box, and a hand on his shoulder to keep him steady, as I moved him, box and all, to my alchemy table. "Still have those sunglasses?" I put him down on the chair, while I stood, just in case he wanted to hide in the box a bit more, and still watch what I was doing.

"Um." He reached down and picked up the sunglasses, simple dollar store ones with pink rims. Of course, they looked just perfect for him anyhow. "There."

"So, here's the thing." I took out my latest work, a Tarot, except instead of a picture of one of my favourite people, this one had a perfectly etched mathmagical diagram on it. "I figured that a piece of paper isn't exactly the best thing to bring into combat. I mean, it can crumple, get wet, burn, rip, whatever right?"

"Oh... so you used metal, is that..." He made to reach for it, but stopped himself, so instead I just handed it to him, "Oh! This feels... kinda tingly."

"It's my own mix of metal, using iron, some other stuff, and my fur." a couple of my tails flopped over my shoulders, "I'm just full of magic, so what I brush out of my tails is too. Makes for some interesting magically conductive metals." I leaned a little closer, but reached behind me to hold my tails so they wouldn't try and hug him. "See if you can put a little power into it."

I'd already tried, and tested, and proven the card worked, but, I wanted him to feel involved and encourage confidence. However, I also didn't want him to blind himself, hence the sunglasses.

"Um..." He held the card in both hands, paused, then put it down flat on the table and instead touched it with both index fingers. Then, with a little frown, a little ball of clean white light appeared about a hand span above the card. "Ohhh. That's pretty!"

"Good job. Now, give it just a little more." He did, and slowly the little ball of light got brighter. It was getting a little hard for me to look at it directly now, so I said, "Now take your hands away?"

"Okay..." And slowly, the light faded, then winked out, as the leftover mana drained away from the card. "That's really neat! But..." He frowned again, though this time in thought, "Oh! It's metal, so..."

"You can plug it into something that uses metal to conduct, or transmit."

"Like a computer!"

Unable to resist, one headpat was given.

"Exactly. Think you can do it? I can provide you with any tools you might need, but this will be the first step to our goal."

"Um... But..."

"Now now. All you need to do is make an 'on off' switch. I have to keep learning from this book here, and figure out how to do more than 'make a light'."

"Okay, I think I can do it. But not with my laptop! I need that..."

"Certainly. Hm... Let me contact..."

Fox: Does the school have an electronics club or something?

Teacher: You're not going to mysteriously finish someone's school project are you?

Fox: No. Just need to know if I have to order a textbook or something.

Teacher: Very well. Is it urgent?

Fox: Sooner the better, but nothing dire.

Teacher: Tomorrow at lunch then.

Fox: Many thanks. Leave it by Gasper's door. It's for him.

I was about to comment to Gasper, but discovered he was eyeing one of my tails, as it rested on the edge of his box. He looked like he wanted to pet it, but didn't know if he should. "So long as you don't surprise me," I started, "or get too rough, you may."

Then someone tapped on the door, and I had the oddest sensation of having my tail pinched in the corner of the now closed flaps of the box, and someone hugging it at the same time. "Sensei?" Rias called from the other side of the door.

"Y-yeah?" I called back, "Come in."

"Have you s... Oh, okay." She smiled, seeing me standing next to Gasper's box, with one tail stuck inside it. "I suspected he'd wind up here. Are you getting along, Gasper?"

"yes!"

"Changed your mind about foxes then?" She teased.

"this one makes cookies!"

Rias and I shared a look, and we shrugged in unison, "Well, I'm glad you're getting along." She looked at me, "We'd like your input on the situation, if you have time?"

"Can it wait a tiny bit?" I nodded my head at the still closed box, trying not to shiver as Gasper pet my tail.

"Oh very well." She smiled, "Oh, what's that I smell?"

"That is my first try at making mint tea." I smiled, "I said I'd make you tea once I got leaves. Well, I got leaves." I hooked a thumb at my patch of moss.

"Oh I look forward to it. Soon, if you can. We'll be in the ORC."

"do I have to come too?"

"Only if you want to." Rias replied gently.

"thank you lady Rias."

* * *

After she left, Gasper and I poked a few ideas, wrote a few things down, and then called it a day. After getting a couple of things ready I took him back to his room, administered another headpat, and let him get on with what ever it was he did on his laptop. Then, with a brief trip to pick up tea from my room, I went to the ORC.

Everyone was sitting down, all of them in various stages of 'thinking'. I mean, except Koneko, she was just nibbling on dango. As everyone looked up at me, I held up a finger to stall all comments, turned around, returned to my room, then came back, cookie container in hand.

"Oh dear, forgetting things?" Akeno teased as I sat down between Koneko and Asia, putting today's cookies on the table, "How unlike you."

"It's been an interesting day." I said, "I've got a half dozen projects going, another half dozen pending, have just gotten over a serious case of self doubt, and nearly murdered someone. And that's just the past day and a half or so?"

"You know, when you say it so plainly... Sensei really is amazing." Issei said, "I almost couldn't act just then... But you were already at full power. How do you just brush off things that fast?"

Everyone looked at me, including Koneko, though she managed to take another cookie without looking at the container.

"Would it surprise you if I said 'I read a line in a manga once'?" I replied.

"Oh? Even Sensei has paper heroes?" Rias smiled, "And what was this line?"

I closed my eyes, tilting my head back to recall a little snippet of my life before, when I was just some nobody existing in a world that held no magic. "Even if you face something you can't comprehend, accept it. Calmly observe and secure your position." I opened my eyes and looked ahead at Issei, "Ever since I ended up in that other world, I've been following that philosophy."

"You've read Battle Angel Alita." Kiba said with a real smile, "But with her as your hero, why is your fighting style so plain?"

"You must be feeling better, to make jokes." I replied, "But yes... I have magic? Apply scientific method, figure out what it can do, then use it. Alchemy? Well, it's just normal chemistry with a magic catalyst. Super strength? Speed? Anyone can move, you just up the scale. Someone can turn off your magic? Put a number to yourself without it, so if it happens again, you aren't at a loss as to what your limits are." I went on, "If I didn't do those things, when I changed worlds, I'd have lost my mind. I mean, here I am, in a room full of devils, in the aftermath of a three way war, with exorcists, fallen angels, Oni, dragons, and a guy who can make swords out of the air." I paused, "I even own a biologically impossible patch of moss that can almost instantly grow stuff, and makes happy noises when I pet it."

With that, I stood up and made my way to the tea service, taking out a little package of freshly dried mint leaves, "If I were surprised and shocked into inaction every time something new popped up, I'd be like Gasper, or dead." The room stayed silent while I went about making tea, "So, who wants tea?"

"Compliments of your new friend?" Akeno asked, "Smells lovely."

After serving tea and sitting down, we all took a sip. Not the best I'd ever had, but I'd kind of cheated on the drying of the leaves, using a little heat from my alchemy set to accelerate the process. But as the warmth of it hit my stomach, I could feel a familiar tingle, like I'd just drank a watered down potion.

"This isn't bad at all." Rias smiled, "If a little plain."

"Certainly clears the head." Kiba nodded.

"Erg... needs sugar..." Issei mumbled, adding in a couple of sugar cubes and stirring before sipping again.

Koneko didn't comment, though she leaned a little closer to me, or more precisely, to the tails that were resting at 'pet if you want' range of her. Asia also didn't comment, though she sighed happily.

"Well well, peerage approved it seems." Akeno giggled, "So, to business then, President?"

"Indeed. Politics demands we keep our hands off." She started, "Even though we've already suffered at the hands of Freed, who is probably, knowing or not, a minion of Kokabiel."

Both Kiba and I very carefully put down our cups.

"Now." Rias said sharply, "I am telling you not to get involved." She smiled, "But I would never tell you to simply roll over if confronted directly."

Akeno 'fu-fu'ed as Kiba and I shared a look across the table. "Not very subtle, you two."

"I hate pulling rank, since I know you hate politics, but please Sensei." Rias sighed, "If you wanted to blow off steam, I did a little looking into those letters of challenge you got."

"Oh? Reminds me, Gasper and I went through the rest, and I have three more." I replied, perking up.

"Letters of challenge?" Issei asked.

"After my match with Riser, I got fan mail. But I also got... Five letters of challenge, a half dozen marriage proposals, over a dozen job offers, and a heap of 'thank you's', for beating Riser up so badly. One of those was even from his sister."

"Sensei is popular." Asia said, "But..."

"No, I'm quite happy where I am." I gave her a tail to hug, "You haven't run away screaming from me yet."

"Yay. More cookies for us." Koneko mumbled.

Rias sighed, "Anyhow. Please try not to endanger the ceasefire by getting involved further."

"Have you informed Sona about all this?" I asked.

"I've given her the basics, and will talk with her at length soon. Since I do rely on her and her peerage for support in my territory." She nodded, "Perhaps we should get everyone together for ideas?"

"Ah, you're learning!" I exclaimed, making her blush a little, "Sorry. It reminded me of when my Familia and the Takemikazuchi Familia started our alliance. It's a good idea. Any idea why they'd be here though?"

"No." She sighed, "But perhaps with more minds thinking on it, we can figure it out."

We spent a moment in silence, sipping tea.

"We will adjourn until tomorrow then." Rias said, "Be careful on your way home, and stay out of trouble." She looked to me, "A word, after."

"Sure. Door's almost always open." I said, standing and leaving with the rest of them.

* * *

"You." I said to my patch of moss, "Are the best patch of moss ever."

"Blup?"

Very carefully, I was pressing seeds into its back, talking to it with a quiet 'who's the best doggo' voice. "You have just helped me, maybe, figure out how to get by without magic stones." I kept the planting to four, just like last time, since I didn't want to stress its abilities, "Which means, I can, maybe, replenish my potions, and continue my research in other magical fields."

"Blublblblbe." It replied as I gave its back a gentle brush with my hands.

"I mean, you just helped me bridge the gap between my magic, and my alchemy, since my fur wasn't doing it." I closed my eyes, and let my hands fill with mana from my wife's tail, "So, not only is that a potential breakthrough, but if it works, you'll be saving lives. Here, and back home." As usual, I let it wiggle towards my hands on its own, and let it drink what it wanted, instead of trying to force my mana into it. "You'll probably like it there. There's more magic in the air, and the air is cleaner, and all my friends... well, no... most of my friends I guess... Huh."

It wiggled itself forward and onto my mana heavy palms, tugging the energy from me for a little while, the seeds on its back sprouting like a time-lapse video. After a few moments, it again closed itself off to my mana, though it didn't wiggle off my hands, seemingly content to lay on them.

"Sensei?" Rias tapped on my door.

"Come in," I called back, "Welcome to Kodori's crazy hour... Where I talk to my patch of moss."

"Blup!"

"Well, not so crazy, since it talks back." She came over and knelt down next to me, patting the moss around the new sprouts, "Not as soft as your tails, but still quite nice. What are you growing?"

"Well, more mint, since it's a big hit at tea time. And, raspberries." I wiggled my fingers a little, making my moss patch ripple a little, and purr somehow. It continued making happy bubbly noises as I wiggled my fingers out from under it and gave its back a final pat.

"Oh? More tea leaves?"

"That too, but, if my theory is right, berries of some kind, any kind really, will pool mana in them..."

"A substitute! Very clever Sensei." She smiled, standing up and following me to my kitchen, "So, about those letters..."

* * *

For the next hour or so, Rias and I sat shoulder to shoulder in front of my TV/computer monitor, going over letters. Mostly her information was about who they were from, and their political power in the Devil society. For the most part, they were all minor houses. Never really following biblical lore, having found the other pantheons more interesting, I had almost no idea who any of them were. But, in my usual fashion, I listened closely to what Rias told me about them, and tucked that info away for when I might need it.

And while they were all minor players in the 'big game' of devil politics, some of the offers they sent me were... Insane. Had I been a 'normal' person, some, even a fraction, of what some of the offers were would have had me jumping at the chance. Money was a big one. But Rias had already provided me, and was still providing, a place to work, eat, sleep and research.

'Power' was too vague, but it was offered. And I had that already too.

Prestige, for working with a true blooded devil house. Again, Rias's house had them beat there, and I already had Grayfia's personal summoning circle, as well as Ajuka's. And even Riser's father's...

So, with Rias's help, we put together a polite, easy to read, and generic letter. All that I needed to do was switch names around before sending it. "Sorry, not interested, with great respect, Kodori." Sure it was a little more flowery than that, but that was the general idea.

As for the 'letters of challenge'. Those were all individuals, whom Rias had no real idea about. She had looked into the names, but none of them had attached a house name, so her searches into them had come up empty. Her only information past that was 'be careful if you accept'.

Finally, as we stood up and I made ready to send her off for the night, she surprised me by giving me a hug.

Not one to refuse a warm hug, I returned it, "What's this for?"

"Mm... if it had to be for any one thing, it would be for standing by me and my peerage." She replied, "You saved Kiba's life, and stood up for Asia-chan. So thank you."

"Someone reminded me that you guys didn't just have to be business partners or something." I said, patting her back, "I stick up for my friends."

"Good night, Sensei." She let go and smiled, "Good luck with your potions."

"Thanks." I closed the door behind her, locked it, then with a chuckle, I looked at my alchemy table and the Basic Mathmagic book. "Let's see what else I can learn."

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Nothing really to say. Story goes forward, things get put in place, and I make ready to take the next step on the road to where ever this story ends. 5 days, etc etc.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

May 26 2016

Aside from bringing my patch of moss to rest in front of the workshop, and very very carefully pruning the freshly grown raspberry vine that had grown, so it would 'bush out' instead of 'creep', my early morning was like most of the others.

But now that I was in the shop, with what looked to be yet another adversary on its way, I felt all the creativity bubbling to the surface.

" _You seem in high spirits. I can feel a lot of vibration, coming through this metal shell you made me._ " My shadow Ddraig commented.

"I've got all the machines running." I replied, feeding in an electrum rod into the wire making machine. "I've got a bad feeling about this newest situation."

" _I am thankful that I don't have ears then. For the moment. Now that you are speaking to me, I am feeling a hint of impatience."_

"Ears will be the hardest, if you want anything more than the most basic of sensitivity." I said, making sure the wire machine would be fine without me supervising, and went to my collection of partially made armour plates and opening my notebook, "Eyes however... Those I can do. And I've a few ideas on keeping you powered up, instead of me feeding you mana constantly."

" _This form can't take that much magic to run._ "

Picking up a plate, then matching it to my notes, I went to the forge. This would be a suit on par with what I had made for my half spider friend Chani, back in Orario. Solid metal, with interlocking plates to allow for a nearly perfect range of motion. It had to be perfect. "No, as you are now, I could keep you awake all day, every day, until I died. But if you want to do more, then you'll need more."

" _Fair I suppose._ "

"Easiest sense to give you would be sight. I've done that one already, twice now. I could probably do smell, and maybe touch, though it would be kinda... Anyhow, I know the shape I'm putting you in, but the one thing I can't do, is wings."

" _A shame. I do... did? Like flying._ "

"Well, I can only break so many laws of physics before reality simply tells me to bugger off. This body will not be light, and I'd need... um... I had the calculation around someplace... But whatever. If I do this right, you'll be able to move like a four legged wrecking ball, and I know enough about enchanting now, I can make you enough surprises to make your lack of flight less of a problem."

" _You have a good sales pitch at least. Concentrate on your work then, it sounds complicated._ "

I gave the fist sized metal sphere a pat, then got to work.

* * *

I'm not going to lie, and say that I was more skilled than Welf. From a skill, experience and even _Falna_ status standpoint, Welf was better in every way. But, I had two big advantages over him, that made me -look- better than him, sometimes, and work faster too. The biggest one, was modern knowledge. I was not an engineer by any stretch, and once Welf figured out what I was doing, he could do it just as well. But to someone who's 'world' was a thousand years behind, some what I could do wasn't even a concept.

My other advantage, was half the time, I didn't even need tools. Sure, I used a hammer like any other smith, but if I needed something shaped exactly, I could simply take the white hot metal, or even molten metal, and use my bare hands to shape it. When making parts that needed to fit exactly, or be fitted 'just so' I didn't need any modern day machines to measure and fit my work together. Thanks to my other gifts from being an adventurer, such as a really good memory, I could watch a motor or something in slow motion, and think of how to build it myself.

I had a few reasons why I didn't, back in Orario. One, was I didn't want to kick off the industrial revolution. I knew enough, before going there, to do so. Even how to build siege engines that no one had even thought of. Information that was easily attainable here in the modern day. The other limitation was 'power'.

Sure, there were magical people in Orario. Lots of them. But only a few people could do more than 'say spell get results'. But now, thanks to my time here, I had learned different methods to enchant. How to convert one type of energy to another. I could convert my own, or someone else's mana to almost what ever kind of energy I wanted, even store it in a battery of sorts... With a little more research, I was sure I could do more along that line, and power more than a simple sword blade or shield.

Thus empowered and motivated, I worked right until the end of the school day, only stopping when I had to make more wire, or look up another 'how to' video to learn a certain kind of joint or pivot.

* * *

"Holy crap." Maki exclaimed as she stopped in front of the garage door. "You've been busy."

I didn't look up from my little clay mould, since I was getting ready to pour a mix of Ha-steel into it for 'eye lenses'. "I had this idea, and since I'm waiting for something now, for my own armour, I worked on that instead."

"I can see that... What even IS this? Like some kinda... robot or something?" She stood over my biggest workbench, and the dozens of plates and parts laid out in neat order on it. It wasn't assembled, but it looked like a mix of animal skeleton and the armour it might have worn while it was alive and 'fleshy'. It wasn't done, but it was easily recognizable.

"That..." I paused as I finished pouring, "Remember the magical glass we found on the mountain?"

"Every boring second of looking for it, at least?"

"Wimp. Anyhow, the biggest bit of it found its way into that thing Issei used on Riser. Except..." I took the iron sphere out of my pocket, "Here, and don't drop it."

"Whoa... This ack!" She fumbled the sphere, but caught it with the other hand, "Wow... Oh..." A pause, "Yeah you surprised me... Maki. I help Sensei in the shop sometimes... Well, it looks like she's making your eyes now... I dunno if I should ruin the surprise..." She laughed, "No, no pink, and certainly not cute."

I shook my head and went back to what I was doing, gently shaping and filing the eyes so I could socket them into the 'face' of my new construct, as well as impart the 'will' of being able to see, enchanting them as I worked. This was my other big advantage over Welf. While Ajuka called it 'primitive' for an enchanter, I could impart my will into my steel almost as easily as hammering it.

A few minutes later, I washed off the polishing compound, closed my eyes, and touched the two mirror smooth bits of metal to my closed eyelids, gently feeding them magic. A moment later, I could 'see', and while the light was a little bit 'gold' tinted, I could make out colour, and seemed to have no problems with depth perception. "There." I said, letting the power fade and taking the lenses away from my eyes, "Having fun?"

"Aside from sounding like an old man, he's pretty funny." Maki replied, offering the ball back, "All done? You're going to be late for the gym at this rate."

I accepted the ball, and put it into my pocket, "I'm sure... well, no. I'm hopeful that no one will do something silly while I'm not there. I'll work on this more tomorrow, I have things to study later."

" _But I want to see..._ "

"And you will... That's part of the enchanting. I have to interface you with your new eyes." I gave the ball a tap.

" _Oh, that's okay then._ "

"I swear... so demanding." I gave my hands a good wash in the sink, scrubbing them with some of my hand cream to make them more sociable, then went to pick up my moss patch, "Doing okay there?"

"Blurp."

"At least it talks back." Maki said, closing up the garage door and locking it, handing me the key after.

"Try a raspberry." I told her, trying one myself, and feeling the faintest tingle of magic from it as it hit my tongue. I'd have to feed it more mana, but this might work out perfectly after all.

* * *

"A little skittish, isn't ...he?" Ajuka's projection said, raising an eyebrow at me, and Gasper as he hid behind my shoulder. "Oh. I remember now, you're... Vladi... oh bother, remember a complex algebra-geo-pentacle, and forget a name..."

"He's part of the project too." I mumbled over my shoulder, "Go ahead, he's not one for much formality."

"B..but..." Gasper stuttered, even the illusion of Ajuka making his knees shiver as he crouched in his box that was on my chair.

"Manners maketh man." I gave him a gentle boff on the head with a tail.

"Gasper Vladi!" He finally blurted, "Sir!" Then hid even further behind my back.

"If it helps, you can call me Mr." Ajuka offered, "Kodori has told me you're going to help with our interface? I'm curious on your progress."

I took a half step to the side, Gasper clinging to my back while dragging the chair under his box with him. This revealed what looked like a middle school science project. A simple set of wires, my inscribed Mathmagical ko-steel plate, and a small on/off switch. Next to that, on, but unattached, was a beaten up off white net-book computer. The USB was connected to a small Ko-steel box that had a couple of wires trailing off it.

"W...well, I learned how to do some wiring, and got this set up to a simple switch..." Gasper started, "The wires here conduct magic... And the switch lets you turn the flow on or off... like normal! But... for magic too." I could feel him starting to tense up a bit, so I gave him a pat on the head and took over.

"If you apply mana." I took hold of the wires leading to the switch, and let a little of my magic into them, "It works like a normal light switch." I turned the lever, and with a little hum, a small ball of white light appeared over the card.

"Oh, that's not bad." Ajuka said, "You'd be surprised how many devils don't know basic magical conductivity." He rubbed his chin as I turned the switch off then let go of the wires.

I helpfully handed the now hiding, but with the box still open, Gasper the net-book, and plugged in the USB, then twisted the wires together from the little black box to the switch. "Well, with a conversion cube I made, I can convert electricity to raw mana. The efficiency is total rubbish, but..." I gave the chair leg a tap, "Push the button."

"Yes Miss!"

I waited a moment, the turned the assembly on again, and once again, the light spell on the card activated, projecting a ball of pure white light, about the brightness of a 40w bulb.

"And then?" I gave the chair another tap with my foot, keeping an eye on the card, just in case this next part failed...

"I... I programmed a simple thing... it lets me control the power going to the USB without going into the BIOS all the time..." Gasper mumbled as the light got brighter, then a little brighter, "This little computer isn't able to do more than that... and..." He tapped a few more keys, and the light dimmed, dimmed further, then simply went out, "It needs a certain amount of power, or the cube stops working... I think..."

"I see..." Ajuka mumbled, "So you can adjust the power from that, instead of say, a mana battery or the like..."

Gasper peeked his eyes out, one hand holding the box flap to hide his face, "Y..yes, and... I think... I can do other stuff too... Working with the power is... really simple. But I think I can figure out how to add things... like colour... maybe size? I dunno yet... sorry..."

"Why be sorry? What you've done, with less than a half day's effort, would have taken a rookie level enchanter weeks to figure out." Ajuka smiled, "Be proud of your accomplishment, young man."

"Told you so." I mumbled to Gasper, who pouted at me, but still nodded, "This is really the first step. Just getting the tech, to talk to the magic." I said, "But, I'm still learning the basics of this geometric magic stuff."

"Still, this is a good start. I'm still looking for it, but I have a book someplace specifically about illusion magic. Human magic is too annoying for me, so it's probably propping up an uneven desk someplace... And if it is... well, I have hundreds of desks in this place."

"My thanks." I gave him a small bow.

"It's no trouble." He shrugged, looking at his coffee mug, "Hm, need another refill. Leave this paper out someplace where it wont get wet, and I'll deliver the book when I find it."

Both Gasper and I bowed again, and with that, Ajuka's hologram vanished.

"See? I knew he'd be impressed."

"But... he's one of the four Satan. The best enchanter who's ever lived! He made the evil pieces!" Gasper fretted, "How could something so simple impress him?"

"It's because it was so simple. We took a bit of metal, some wire, a fancy drawing, and an old laptop, and made a magic light switch. With no formal training. And we got it to work in front of someone else, on the first try. He's probably never used a laptop either." I gave him a pat on the head, "You did good."

"Thank you."

"Now lets go to the gym. I'm sure Issei has some more ideas to help you with your eyes."

"Aww..."

* * *

Aside from leading a small class with some of Sona's peerage, and Koneko, I didn't do much with them in the gym. Issei had started using tennis balls with Gasper, trying to narrow his focus down to something smaller. Kiba was content to work out alone, though he wasn't 'brooding' this time. While Rias and Akeno jogged together on the treadmills.

And while the two hours we spent in there was 'uneventful' it had that hanging gloom of potential disaster looming over the place. Knowing that there was a group of someones in town with weapons that could melt you to nothing wasn't a very pleasant thought. After getting cleaned up, Sona and Tsubaki, her Queen, followed us to the ORC for tea and a war counsel.

* * *

"You say Irina was your childhood friend?" Rias asked Issei.

"Yeah... I thought she was a boy, with how she acted..." He grinned, "Glad I was wrong."

"Focus." I said to him.

"Sorry, its just she grew up..." He was about to start daydreaming, but suddenly lifted his feet off the from from under the table, an instant before Koneko's little foot came down, "Whoa, sorry... But yeah, her father worked over seas, and one day they just moved out. Aside from that picture, the one with the holy sword in it, that's the last I saw of her until now."

"Likely works, or worked, for the church then." Rias mumbled, "The real puzzle, is why the Grigori are here. What could this Kokabiel want?"

"Do you know his stance?" Sona asked, sipping some tea, "Politically." She clarified.

"Not off hand, no. But to steal holy weapons from the church, despite the truce... I doubt it's peaceful."

Tsubaki frowned thoughtfully, "Perhaps that is the point."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"By stealing the swords, he's brought two of the church here. Along with two more of the Excalibur blades." Tusbaki replied.

"We've also had reports of several more exorcist deaths in the past two days." Sona added.

"Oh." I said, "I've seen this before. Well, actually done it, kinda..."

"Oh? More wisdom from your home town?" Akeno asked.

"Well, it was a few little things. We had to rescue my wife at one point, but had no 'real' reason to trespass. So, we made one. We let one of our own get captured too, then went to rescue them both."

"How is that related then?" Issei asked.

"Well, you have the Fallen, who brought the church along with them. And they just happen to be 'here', in this town." I looked to Rias, then to Sona, "Where two devil nobles live. It's not 'what' this Kokabiel is here for, but 'who'. Two holy sword wielder and some fallen angels who will likely start fighting. And who's to say that you two don't get forced to join in? Even if it is 'self defence' or 'protecting territory'..."

"Just as the three way war went... Once it starts, no one will care why, just that it is. Again." Sona looked to Rias, "You have my full support, if need arises."

"Thank you." Rias replied, "Though, if this is what Kokabiel wants, we could simply avoid him all together, no matter what he does. If we are seen as being distanced from the conflict, there will be less incentive to go to war again."

"No." Kiba said flatly, "They have Freed. And he doesn't care who it is, people will get involved. Innocent people."

Another heavy silence filled the room.

"Very well. We will organize some reconnaissance. If we eliminate radical elements, like Freed exclusively, we can say it was in defence of civilians." Rias said, "Pull their fangs before they can bite."

* * *

"Okay you." I spoke gently, "Gonna have to ask you to take as much as you can."

"Blub?"

Again, I offered my mana to my mossy friend. Beforehand, I'd picked off the other plants, since the mints were really fast to grow to 'usefulness'. This left only one thing growing on its back to feed mana to. As well, just in case it got too big, I had set up a temporary stand to support the raspberry bush so it wouldn't break off before it could grow. I had also freshly watered it, and put a thin layer of water in the wooden box the mossapillar lived in.

Since it was tied in place, I wiggled my fingertips under it, and simply let my mana float over the surface of my palms. I didn't want to just put a hand on it and push mana into it. I had no idea at all how it would react, and I knew how uncomfortable being 'overfilled' with mana was. But, with a little mumble it started to draw my mana out of me, and the bush on its back started to grow. Even as I -heard- it growing, my mossy friend kept drawing mana.

* * *

Fox: I'm going to need a little help.

Headpats: Hm?

Fox: Come to my room please, door is open. Maybe bring help if there is anyone else still here.

Headpats: K.

* * *

A few minutes later, my door opened to admit Koneko and Rias. I was unable to answer the door myself, since I was now sitting next to the biggest raspberry bush in existence. After my encouragement, the Mossapillar simply kept eating mana from me. Being as I have a lot of mana, and wasn't really paying attention, since I was trying not to have the single 'trunk' of the bush break off its back, I hadn't noticed just how far it had grown.

After just two minutes of that, I was now very low on mana, to the point of yawning, and holding up the bush so it wouldn't rest heavy on my friend's back. I had to get a fox to pick up my phone and hold it while I texted one-handed for help. The bright side of all this, was that my room smelled like raspberries, and all the vines were loaded with bright red berries.

"Sensei... This is quite the mess, isn't it?" Rias laughed quietly, "I suppose you want help getting free?"

"If you could do me and my friend a favour, and bring those shears there... Koneko? I have some freezer bags in the drawer there, by the sink, under the cutlery."

Rias very carefully stepped her way across the room, pausing a couple of times to find her next clear spot to step. Once next to me, I directed her on where to cut, and carefully moves the stalks away until I could gently tug the plant free of the mossapillar's back. From there, the three of us started picking berries, cleaning up leaves, and tying bundles of thorny vines together.

An hour later, I had about ten kilograms of berries, stained hands, stained walls, and a promise to make jam for Rias and Koneko for their assistance. Figuring I'd get right to that, I shoo'ed them out.

But before I did that.

"You are the best patch of moss ever. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I ran my fingers over its back, getting the water bottle and misting it with more water.

"Bluuurrrrrrp."

"Excuse you." I nodded, "I'll let you rest a couple days, you worked hard."

I think it started snoring. But did it even sleep?

* * *

May 27 2016

Fox: It worked.

Fox: They taste really weird, but they work!

Boss: its 4 in the morning. Go away.

Fox: But... science!

Boss: turning phone off now.

* * *

I don't remember when I had that instant coffee pill, but I worked until I had a result. And with all my alchemy kits bubbling at once in the big room, filling the apartment with the scents of raspberries and various chemical powders and the faint hint of heating elements, I had done it. I was a little sad that Rias wasn't as excited as I was, but I wrote down my exact formula in the common language of Orario, ate a raspberry, did a dance, then started cleaning up. Since they were all kind of red now, I had to label them, and remember to try and add something inert to colour them later. But for now, I bottled the results anyhow, and making another note to order more bottles, and to have the others test them, just to make sure they worked for others, and not just me.

* * *

Until lunch, I was in the shop. Hammering, melting, moulding, riveting and basically making it as noisy as possible. I was actually kind of curious how I could make so much noise, so close to a school, without someone complaining. Rias or Sona, probably.

At lunch however, I caught sight of Akeno standing just outside my workshop, fingertips in her ears, and shuffling back and forth to get my attention. Since with all the noise, and the hood of my armoured coat up for ear protection, I couldn't really hear anything but the sound of metal under my hammer and my own internal monologue. I powered down the air compressor, put the latest bit of metal plate on a rack to cool, then stepped outside, since the wire machine was on still.

"Oh dear... your face is all..." Akeno smiled, "You've been hard at work I see."

"Had to keep a very close eye on things in the forge, probably all sooty..." I looked at my hands, then thought better of scrubbing a hand over my face, "What brings you by?"

"Well, I've been working on coming up with a restraint, for you." She said, "I'm not sure you'd want to, but just in case you did..."

"We can talk after school." I nodded, "If this helps keep me more focused and in control when I want to be, then I'll at least give it a try."

She gave me a smile and nodded, "Before we all head to the gym then."

"Sure... oh it's done." I looked back into the shop, and at the now powering down wire machine, "Say, did you want to look at something for me? Give me your input, since you're the most magically inclined on hand."

I took her inside the shop and to the working area that was not in view of the door. Laid out on the table, parts of it hanging from the ceiling from straps like some kind of exotic engine, was the now partially assembled body for my fragment of Ddraig. I had to clear a lot of space for it, and sacrifice one of my designated work benches to I could put two of them together, but now, hanging from the ceiling was a nearly four meter long, from nose to tail tip frame for a metal four legged beast.

"Oh my... what..." Akeno reached out to touch its side, where I had put on a couple of plates, though it left its metal 'ribs' exposed somewhat. "This is what you've been making all the noise for?"

"It is. Here, don't drop it." I motioned to the metal sphere on the table, resting among the still unassembled parts.

Carefully she picked up the metal sphere with both hands, blinking in surprise, "Hello to you too. Yes, it looks quite impressive. Well... Maybe? I've never seen anything like it. I'm sure she will do her best. I hope to talk to you soon too, once you are inside this construct." And she put the ball down, "Was that...?"

"Indeed it was. Sounds like an old man."

"He does." She giggled, "Does Issei know?"

"He knows, but hasn't met him." I motioned to the metal monster I was putting together, "Now, I'm sure you can guess I'm not making this to be very cuddly... So I'd like your thoughts on protecting it. I'm sure I can enchant some kind of magical protection into it, but I'm no expert."

"Well, I do have a half hour for lunch..."

* * *

Akeno gave me quite a few ideas, so many, that I was wondering if I shouldn't make it even bigger. As it was, the 900kg of iron I'd ordered about a week ago was starting to run low, and that was even with me alloying it with other stuff. As it was, by the time this was done, it would be an almost literal metric ton of claws and armour. And that was before I even started adding all the gimmicks.

And batteries... Something this big would probably be impossible for the tiny shard of Issei's dragon friend to move, let alone power up and run in combat... But there was space for that inside the frame. I had to focus on just getting it together first...

But that was tomorrow's work. Now that I'd made all the noise, I was going to focus on my magical geometry, and making jam.

* * *

"Blup?"

"Looks good, I think." I replied, giving my moss patch a pat with my free hand. While I studied, I had let it wander up my arm to drape itself over my right shoulder and upper arm.

"Blurrrrrrrble."

"Well, lets see if it works. But I'm going to have to put you someplace safer first."

"Blurp?"

Carefully, I put the moss patch back in the wooden tray I'd made for it, then went back to my chair. Before me lay another mathmagical diagram. This one however, was not the harmless 'light' spell. No, this one had a line in a different place, and instead of 'ball of light' it was 'ball of fire'. As with the light diagram, it had no addition for 'vector' or 'motion' so, if I'd done it right (I was really just copying from the book still, after all) it should make a little ball of fire, a little above the diagram.

But if it didn't just do that, I didn't want the best patch of highly flammable moss to be near it.

So, after putting on my safety goggles, I touched a finger to the edge of the diagram and gave it a little mana. At first, nothing happened, and I'd thought maybe I got it wrong. The diagram had basically no margin for error after all. But as I gave it just a tiny bit more power, a small red ball of fire appeared over the page. About the size of a big marble, with only a tiny bit of flicker as my breath moved the air around it, it was exactly how the book described it should be.

Smiling at my success, and wondering if I should bother inscribing this to a tarot card as well, then discarded the idea, since it was just a ball of motionless flame, I let the mana fade from it and simply counted it as a 'success' on my path to make it useful. Perhaps, if I managed to figure out how to add 'vector' and 'speed' to the diagram, I could mount it to Ddraig's body... Along with all the other enchantments I was going to etch into its metal shell...

I still had a little time before Akeno was due to arrive, so I picked up my patch of moss again, and went back to studying.

* * *

"This is very tasty." Akeno commented, nibbling a cracker that was covered in a thin layer of my new jam, "Your cooking might just spoil me for... anything else really."

"I just cooked it. The best patch of moss ever..."

"Blurp!"

"Made it grow." I finished, "So, what did you come up with? And if it's an actual collar, I might have to tickle you."

"Fu-fu, I've seen your wife, remember? I'd never try and lay claim to you after that." She smiled, leaning in just a little, "Though I might ask if she would share... I felt that too, in the memory."

I could feel myself blush, the heat creeping from my forehead down to my collar bone.

She leaned just a little closer, close enough to smell her shampoo, but then leaned back again and held up a couple bits of paper, fanned out slightly so I could see that both of them held a complex magical circle on them. "You are so adorable when you are embarrassed." She offered me the papers, "I leave the actual inscription to you, on what ever medium you wish. But they have to be used together to work, and the closer to your skin, the better."

"Just like that?" I shook off my blush, giving her the smallest of glares while I did.

"Not quite. You have to run a little of your own mana into them, so they connect to your power, and suppress it. After that, you yourself have to cut the power to them. No one else should be able to, so it would be a conscious choice from you."

"Huh... So..." I held each bit of paper in either hand, then let a little mana into them. With a little purple/black glow, I felt a sudden, and sharp, distancing of a massive part of my mana. Again, only my wife's tail, that golden glow of her gift to me, remained immediately accessible. "Urg... yeah." I shivered, my body feeling empty.

"And..." She took the corners of one bit of paper between her fingertips, then lifted it off my palm. The magic circle remained, like a glowing tattoo. "Until you yourself cut off the supply, it will remain. So even if you put it on a bit of paper or something and something removes it, the circle will remain."

"So if I'm subdued, or put under control of someone else, I can't be set loose on something at full power." I tried reaching into my core, but felt a weird sort of feedback loop. Like my own power was restricting my own power from me reaching my own power.

Her face fell a little, "Yes. You've mentioned how you blank out when you lose to your rage."

It's true, I had told her about how I survived against that frog faced Amazon, Phryne. I had to literally abandon all reason, and let my magic, and adventurer status, out at the same time. I'd won, but I was literally insane while I did it.

"Hm. I think I can work with this." I said, reaching into the glowing circles on my palms with my golden mana, and blocking the power going into them. Instantly, the circles winked out, and suddenly all my black tails were boffing me on the back of my head. "Yes, I missed you too." I looked again at the circles, side by side, "Can they be done in stages? Like instead of restricting me completely..."

"Maybe. But that will cost you." She fu-fu'ed.

"Jar of jam?"

"Deal!" She smiled.

* * *

"So?" Rias started, looking at Issei, the smallest hint of anger in her voice.

Issei and Koneko had actually been absent for the group training in the gym. Oddly enough, so had Saji. No word or notice given, Rias and Sona were just a tiny bit worried about them. However, when Issei and Koneko had returned, just a tiny bit late for the ORC meeting afterwards, sitting down with a sigh, Rias had all but pounced on his minor transgression.

"I helped too." Koneko said.

"Why did you seek them out? After nearly getting into a fight too!" Rias fumed, "I can feel the holy power from their swords clinging to you, don't even think about lying."

Issei looked conflicted, leaning forward, elbows on knees, hands laced in front of his mouth like he was trying to find the words. But oddly, Koneko reached over the table and gave his head a pat. "After meeting them, I couldn't help but think we could work together on this." Issei started, soldering on even as Rias opened her mouth again to protest, "I know Irina-chan is a good person, even if she's an enemy of devils. And Freed, even if he's not the head of the bad guys, is a real monster."

"They are still the enemy! Getting involved might start the war up again! Do you really want that to happen?" Rias shot back, seemingly irritated at Issei's calm.

"And not getting involved will get people killed." Kiba came to Issei's rescue.

Issei gave Kiba a thankful look, "I at least... If we work together with them, we might be able to destroy those swords without getting involved with the rest of the Grigori."

"Oh? And how is that?" Rias huffed, still angry, but looking more willing to hear them out now.

"Saji." Koneko said.

"That's right." Issei picked it up, "Saji told us more about the murdered exorcists." He shivered, "Only Freed would do it like that..."

"Even so, you still want to go after him? How?"

"If we disguise ourselves as exorcists, it might lure him out." Issei said.

"It would make sense." Kiba nodded, smiling, "Since the real exorcists would be looking for him to reclaim the swords he stole, the ones he's killed already were probably just the beginning."

Rias was pinching the bridge of her nose now, as if to ward off a headache. "I still can't approve of this." She sighed, "It's far too dangerous, and would..."

"If I might make a suggestion?" I said, smiling behind my teacup.

"You're just going to say something that makes sense and gets them to do it anyway, aren't you?" Rias sighed, "Akeno? Could you?"

Akeno stepped out from behind Rias's couch, walked over behind mine, and gave me a Karate Chop of Justice, then returned to her usual spot behind Rias.

"Now?"

"Go ahead..."

"You'd never be the type to tell someone to roll over if they needed to defend themselves right?"

She nodded.

"And while I'm sure you'd be _disappointed_ if they were careless while walking around town. Would you be less so, if they were, lets say... promoting a school club?"

I was getting the stink eye now.

"I mean, I've seen the cosplay club. Poor girl is overworked. I'm sure she could use a little advertisement, maybe attract a couple new members..." I looked at Issei and Kiba, "Who's up for a little community service for the good of an understaffed school club? And even if they don't get new members, they would get credit for the good work they do."

"Really?"

"Sure. Politics right? All you need is an alibi on why you were attacked. Paper thin or not, it's still a valid reason to go out, looking like some kind of holy entourage. It's not their fault some rabid dog with holy swords attacks them, while they go and advertise around the city."

"Akeno."

Once again, I was given a tap on the head, but I continued, "Students doing student activities. That's all." I was given yet another tap on the head, that turned into a headpat.

"Fine, you're right. Paper thin or not, its a 'real' reason to be out on the streets... I'll work with Sona to set it up..." She grumbled, getting her phone out and tapping at it, "I swear... I think I spoil you all too much."

"So." I tilted my head just a little so Akeno would maybe give my ears a little attention, "The next problem, I mean... if you hypothetically do encounter the raving lunatic, when you just happen to be out wearing cosplay of exorcists... is what if he takes the bait?"

* * *

An hour later, we had come up with the beginnings of a plan. We couldn't set it into motion until tomorrow, due to lack of costumes. Thankfully, I still had one of the exorcist uniforms from when I needed to carry all the weapons from when we rescued Asia, and dealt with Raynare. Once Sona had that in hand (after asking me to tug the crosses off it) she and a few others went to commandeer the cosplay club.

While they did that, I worked with the team leaders, six in all, to make sure they all had the plan firmly in mind. We had a literal city to cover, and without perfect co-ordination, our response times might be too slow, and if Freed did catch one of the less combat capable teams out...

That being said, Kiba was the only one who'd proven at least his equal. Issei might be able to survive against him now. Tsubasa and Tomoe should be able to hold ground... And Tsubaki too... I would have liked to make more equipment, somehow. But lacked the time. I was sure the Sona peerage would be able to use the shield cubes, but I had none on hand...

"Copper for your thoughts?" Akeno asked.

I held out a hand. A moment later, she put a faded copper coin in my palm. "It's a good plan, but there's too much left to chance for my liking."

"Ara? But it's your plan. And everyone feels confident in it."

"We know he has two other swords. But not what they do. We broke the sword that made him as fast as Kiba. But..." I pocketed the coin, "If we could contact those two girls... Get some information..."

"We are already going to break just about every rule there is by doing this." Rias grumbled.

"That's nothing new. For either of us, right?" I returned, making Rias turn away.

"I think the President is just upset she can't participate directly." Akeno said.

"It does take one of our biggest attackers off the field. Sona too. And being in broad daylight, flashy magic is out... And we don't want to do any damage to the people or buildings..." I sighed, "Feels almost like a normal day back home."

"Have you talked to them recently?" Issei asked.

"Yes."

"Her wife is quite lovely. And her Goddess is... Well, her picture isn't quite accurate." Akeno said with a soft laugh.

"She's been filling in for me, to help Ha-chan with feeding time." I sighed, "She might have gone up a size or so..."

"So Her Oppai are even..." Issei's eyes went wide.

"Her divine Oppai are... physics defying objects that offer the best dreams." I said, "But if you ever meet Her, remember that my Familia protects those divine assets." I nodded, "Koneko?"

"OUCH!"

"Thank you."

"No fair, you distracted me." Issei pouted.

I felt a ghostly Karate Chop of Justice, even as the rest of the room laughed quietly. I gladly accepted Her distant discipline, since it helped ease the tension.

"Is there no way you can contact them at all?" Kiba asked.

"They don't have phones... Or addresses... Or even money." Issei shook his head, still holding his foot.

"There might be a way." I said, "If you trust in your luck."

"Oh?" Issei looked at me, then blinked in confusion as I handed him my earthly wealth of small change.

"Go get me a bag of Doritos. Bring Koneko with you though." I looked to Akeno, "Annnnd maybe keep watch, from just within range."

"Ohhh, I get to use my wand outside?"

"I suppose we can wrap up for the night as well." Rias sighed.

We all stood up and started for the door, "Sensei?" Asia ran a hand through one of my tails as I got ahead of her, the fuzzy appendage curling around her arm for more attention.

The others, even Issei, seemed to read the mood, and kept going, leaving the ex-nun and I alone in the room. Being so much taller than her, I opted to crouch down to one knee and look up at her a little, "Something wrong?"

"What's it like? Having a Goddess you can touch?"

It almost felt like something had stabbed me, the look on her face, the near hopeless confusion in her eyes, the tremble of her lip, the way she held her hands gripped tightly on her skirt so she wouldn't bring them together in prayer. Instead of answering right away, I rearranged my legs to kneel, samurai style in front of her. "I'll admit something first, before I answer."

She nodded, looking a little hopeful, which kind of hurt, since my next words would likely upset any God believing person.

"Before, I didn't have any faith. Not a single shred of it. My only quote from the bible, that held any water for me, is this, 'God helps those, who help themselves'."

"That's actually a miss-quote..." She pouted, "It's supposed to be..."

"Those who -cannot- help themselves." I said, "I know. But I took it even further out than that, taking the word God out of it, and dumbing it down to, 'Do it yourself, or it's not getting done'." As I thought, she flinched at what was basically a bald faced denial of her patron. "Don't get me wrong. I kept that to myself, and don't judge anyone on what they believe. That was just what worked for me. I understand that some people just can't get by without feeling that there is something greater than they are, keeping an eye out."

"But..."

"Then I ended up in a city filled with Gods and Goddesses." I soldiered on, "And while yes, They were real, and Divine, They were just people. Different, but still people. And while I held on to my previous philosophy, I learned what it was to have faith."

"So even now, you don't believe?"

"My quote changed a little. 'Do it yourself, or it's not getting done, but it's okay to ask for help'." I put my hands on her shoulders. "Asia, its not about the words. You might not be able to say His name, or pray, or wear any of the trappings of faith. But that is what they are. Traps."

"But to pray is to..."

"Words." I cut her off, "Here, watch this." I held up a finger, "I will poke your nose."

She looked at my finger, then blinked as I didn't actually do it.

Only when she started to look confused did I actually poke her cute little nose. "Words are not actions. You want to show your faith? Conviction? You don't need words." I sighed, "When I met my Goddess, it took about two weeks after joining her Familia, before I found myself not wanting to disappoint Her. Every time I left home, every time I had to meet a crisis, every time I had to make her worry, I did my very best to ensure that my actions brought no shame to Her. That is how I show my Faith."

Unable to resist, I gave her a hug. She 'eep'ed quietly as I wrapped her up in my arms and rested my head just over her modest bust, but after a moment she wrapped her arms around my head.

"As someone who's met a whole bunch of Gods and Goddesses, if the God you have faith in, saw you as any less faithful because you couldn't say a few words, or wear some bits of symbolism, then He doesn't _deserve_ your faith. It's not what you are, it's what you do. And as a servant of the Goddess Hestia, I know what you are doing is good."

She sniffled, hugging my head a little tighter, "Thank you."

"Any time." I waited for her to let my head go before letting her go myself.

"Can... Can I ask for a favour?"

"Depending on the favour, you might have to brush my tails. But asking is free."

"I'd like you to teach me..."

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Teach her what? Who knows! Well... I know, but that will have to wait five days. :)

Also another big deviation from the source material. Rias and Sona are kinda like a cat and dog who live together. They get along, but have very different, and very rigid views. Especially when it comes to 'proving who is better' and 'showing your cards in hand', be it information, or abilities. In the manga they had almost no inter-peerage interaction until like... the start of the sport festival.

Here though, we see Issei wanting to be more up front with going after Freed. Rias more willing to work with Sona towards a mutual goal (to protect the city, as is both their duties) and try to at least keep the peace while doing it. We also see Kiba keeping more of a handle on his hatred.


	43. Chapter 43

So, what did our most determined adorable cinnamon roll nun want to learn?

* * *

Chapter 43

"Blup?" My patch of moss probably didn't know who was giving it a pat, but it started that bubbly purr a moment later as Asia continued brushing her fingers over it.

"You're right, Sensei. It's much softer than it looks." She 'eep'ed a moment later as I shut off the lights and lit a couple of candles, "What are you doing?"

"This works best with just a little back lighting." I said, "Before I teach you, or well... try and teach you, I want you to meet the one who taught me." I smiled as my golden tail flopped over my arm and demanded a pat. "This might work a bit better since you're shorter... Come over here."

I directed her to kneel on the floor in front of my wife's Tarot. Being taller, I knelt behind her so I could look over her head. "Sensei..." Asia mumbled, "Your..."

Ah, the woes of having the extra cup sizes. It took a little wiggling to get comfortable, and after a moment I simply pulled the back of my shirt to try and flatten myself a little so I wasn't giving her 'the boob hat' or 'the neck pillow'. "Sorry."

She giggled, "It's a good thing I'm not Issei-san..." Ever polite, she covered her mouth, "Please don't tell him I said that?"

"He'd just get jealous." I replied, "Okay... First, I send a message home... This is about the only time I ever pray... though I have occasionally done this just to bother Her..."

"She doesn't like it? Miss Hestia?"

"She says it feels weird. Though, to be fair, I was in the same building at the time. Like texting someone on the other couch..." I closed my eyes, thinking of my Goddess. Once I felt her hand on my back, I thought of Haruhime. A moment later, I felt Her ghostly hand pat my head, then of all things, poke my nose. "There. Now." I leaned forward just a little more, "Put your hands under mine, touching the edge of the picture, without obscuring it."

"Like this? Oh... its cold..."

"Now, look at the picture, but focus on the background. Don't be alarmed when it starts to look like it's getting deeper. Just don't look away." I instructed, looking down into the Tarot, feeling the card get colder, "Let the memory inside the card in..."

"Ko-san?" Haruhime's picture took on depth and colour all at once, the tunnel we spoke across elongating. "Lady Hestia said you wanted to talk? And who... I can't see clearly..."

"Speak Eastern, my love?" My tails wrapped around Asia slowly, and like I had with Akeno, I tried to 'will' her into the conversation, to include her, "She's a friend, one of the people helping me survive here. Asia-chan? Meet my wife, Haruhime."

Asia's Japanese was a little rough, and while her Devil ability gave her fluency, she wasn't a native speaker, but she was still able to get her polite nature across perfectly though, "Hello, Lady Haruhime." Asia said, "Sensei has been taking care of us too."

"Oh! I see... a little better." Ha-chan smiled her glowing smile, "Thank you for helping my wife, in these troubled times. I hope she is behaving herself?"

It was about here, I remembered what Issei had said, "Is such a thing possible? To have two people that polite in the world?"

Before they got into an adorable, yet endless string of apologizing and thanking the other for putting up with me, I broke in, "My love? I have a request, but I wanted to try and get her to meet you first."

"Ko-san... I know you miss me, but..." Haruhime pouted at me, raising a hand to her mouth, while I could feel Asia's entire head starting to radiate heat.

Then I saw the smile behind her hand and the sparkle in her eye, "I've kept myself to just giving hugs." I said, "No, my love, she wants to try and learn your spell."

"Oh? Well, I'd would never stop you from helping another..."

"I know. But I wanted her to see who taught me." I smiled.

"Sensei has told us about you... And let us hold her ring. She really does love you." Asia said quietly.

"You have my blessing, Asia-san." She smiled, and while I was 'there' I knew the smile was for my student. I could even feel Asia's breath hitch a little at the sight, "Oh dear..."

The card had been heating up slowly, but it was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Out of time it seems." I said, "Thank you my love. I haven't come up with names yet, sorry."

"You returning home is more important." She replied, "Please help take care of her, Asia-san."

"I will. Thank you."

And with that, I curled my fingers away from the Tarot, taking Asia's fingers away with them.

"Sensei?" She wiggled around a little until she was able to half face me, her little hand brushing a tear from my eye, "Oh dear."

"It's okay." I replied, "Sometimes its hard being married to an infinite well of kindness."

"I think it's wonderful." She smiled, a near mirror of Haruhime's smile, "That you've found someone so special to push yourself forward. I think I understand now what your 'faith' is."

"Yeah." I mumbled, "Can I have a hug? Then I'll try and help you learn."

So again she stood up and wrapped my head in her arms.

* * *

May 28 2016

Saturday afternoon. Dressed in their new cosplay of exorcists, the combined might of ORC and Student council were slowly canvassing the streets of the busy downtown of Kuoh city. To an outsider, they were literally just handing out flyers, (normal ones) for an upcoming school play. This of course had 'featuring work by our cosplay club' tacked on, while they advertised.

"I still can't believe the price." I mumbled, as I stood on the rooftop of the tallest building in the down town area. Since I wasn't 'human enough' and no amount of cosplay aside from my specially made trench coat would hide it, I was stuck up here to observe, along with Rias and Sona. I'd have looked weird in my trench coat anyhow, since it was nice and sunny out. No fool however, I was ready for combat.

"We needed a legitimate reason, as you said, to do this." Rias smiled, giving my head a pat, then obliging with an gentle ear rub when I moved my head a little.

"And to add to the legitimacy, I arranged a school play to be held."

"I know I know..." I grumbled.

"Being your plan, it only makes it fair you play a part in the play as well."

"But you made me the villain!"

"You only have one golden tail." Rias booped my nose then stepped back, "I think that quite firmly makes you _yako_ not _zenko_."

"You know, I'm going to sulk once this is over." I said, crossing my arms.

"That's fine." Sona said, "Just make sure to memorize the script properly."

I sighed, then waved my hand to clear the topic.

"So how are they doing?" Rias asked.

"Well..." I replied, looking down at my tails, then closing my eyes and concentrating.

* * *

Six teams. I had six teams to keep track of. Each of the teams, I hoped, could survive if Freed showed up. Each of the teams kept just out of sight of each other while they 'advertised', to give the 'illusion' they were vulnerable. And after about a half hour of greeting people, handing out flyers, and giving people smiles, they would move.

But instead of moving through main streets, the teams would move through the alleyways. Secluded areas, out of sight of 'the normal people' of the city.

My goal? To provide too tempting a target for Freed, and give our team a little more leeway to use some of the more inhuman abilities they had, but also, the teams would be close enough together to assist, since at most, they'd be one or two streets over.

My role? Well, each of the six teams had a tiny little fox with them. Since I could make my manifestations as big or small as I wanted, they could hide just about anywhere. If they wanted to talk, and be heard though, they needed to be a certain size, but they could hear just fine. I just hoped what ever other swords he had weren't able to overcome the team who ended up as bait.

* * *

"This is kind of nerve wracking." Ruruko muttered as she walked next to Kiba.

"This is a far better plan than what I had in mind." Kiba said.

"Saji-kun said you wanted to do this alone."

"I did. But I find a certain... satisfaction in the idea of treating Freed as nothing more than an animal to be hunted."

"I just had to be stuck with him, didn't I?" She sighed. "Moving to the next location, no sign." She said, reaching under her still drawn hood to poke the tiny fox sitting on her shoulder. In response, I gave her finger an equally tiny nibble. Just before I switched my attention, I heard Koneko yawn, "There there."

* * *

Saji hmm'ed thoughtfully, "Didn't expect our spot to be so busy."

"Our next spot is quieter." Tsubaki said, "No sign. Though someone should mention this alleyway to the city."

"Eh, it's always like this the day before garbage pickup." Saji shrugged, "We're almost there."

I gave Tsubaki's neck a tap with a tiny fox paw.

* * *

"Really? I had no idea..." Issei said just as I started listening in.

"Yeah, it was really gross sounding." Tsubasa said, "I mean, I've had to set a bone before, but she just... pushed her kneecap back into place like it was nothing, ow!" My tiny fox nipped her ear, "We're almost out of the alley, no sign."

* * *

"I'm so glad we're wearing these robe things." Tomoe said, "I can't just make a sword outta nothing like Yuuto-san."

"I'm just glad it's not a hot day... These would be terrible in the summer." Momo replied, "Oh, no sign. Almost to the next street." She mumbled as I pawed at her shoulder for attention.

"I really am sorry about before... Xenovia can be such a meathead sometimes." Irina grumbled.

"It's okay, Irina-san. I... I understand why she might think that."

"Ara? It's good you are getting along now." Akeno said, "Hm, do you have more flyers? I'm almost out."

"I'm not getting along." Irina grumbled, "I'm only working with you for a common goal."

"So no flyers?" Akeno asked, not even changing her tone at the comment.

"Huh? Oh here."

"I hope you come to the play." Asia said, reaching under her hood to pat my little avatar, "We're almost there, no sign."

* * *

"The only reason I'm doing this..." Xenovia growled.

"Yeah yeah, so you've said a dozen times now." Maki sighed, "You've made it clear you don't like it, you just need to do it. Seriously, you only need to work with us for a day, maybe two."

"No sign." Momo said, the sudden slumping of her shoulders nearly dislodging my fox, "I almost hope he shows up... It would get them to stop bickering."

* * *

"A little friction." I said, "But less than expected." I added, opening my eyes and looking at Rias and Sona, as they practically paced in unison.

"I am only trusting them because Issei vouched for his childhood friend." Rias said, unable to hide a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Do you think they will uphold their word when the time comes to act?" Sona asked flatly, "I too am risking my peerage."

"Have a little faith." I said, the two of them flinching, "Oh come on." I leaned against a bit of ductwork, "Issei said they both want Freed put down, and the swords returned or destroyed. He also said he bought them food." I added as Rias started to raise a hand, "They even told us what the other two swords were. And by the names, we can even guess what they do."

"Nightmare and Transparency." Sona nodded, "The second one worries me greatly."

I nodded. I was worried too, but made sure everyone was carrying a few simple things with them, in case the swords really were as plainly named as their abilities. For nightmare, that suggested fear or mental manipulation, everyone had a little bottle of smelling salts. Even in Orario, there was very little that beat crystallized ammonia to shock a person out of a daze. I couldn't take credit for making these ones (though I could make them) these were the modern day capsules found in a good first aid kit.

The second one? Flour. Just a little packet of flower. I was tempted to mix in some chili powder or the like, but didn't have enough on hand to matter, and Maki quoted my own line back to me, "Friendly fire isn't." So it was just flour.

The last thing they all had, was a summoning circle for Sona and Rias. If need be, any of the teams could hand it to my fox, who could supply the mana to make a local circle. This was certainly 'plan B' since it would tip our hand completely, in the political sense.

The only thing I was worried about really, was this mystery 'girl' Freed mentioned when he ambushed Kiba and I. Who ever she was, she knew what she was doing, and knew who I was. Or at least enough about me to shut down my usual magic. It was another reason I was up here on the roof, supervising, and not closer to them.

"We're as prepared as we can be, without more information." I said, "Just be ready. They'll be moving to the next area in a little bit." I went to the edge of the rooftop and leaned on the brick chest high wall that topped the building's outer edge. It was a nice city, not nearly so large as my first home, or even Orario, but from up here I could feel, yet still remain distant, from the vibrancy of the weekend crowds.

"Oh I see." Sona said from my left.

"It's her thoughtful face." Rias replied, "When she thinks of home."

Since they were close enough, I used three tails apiece and hugged them closer without moving from my spot on the wall, "Well, since we have a few minutes, let me tell you about Freya..."

* * *

It was just after noon, and the third time they'd moved locations, just as I closed my eyes to focus on my foxes to get a report. "Sensei!" Someone yelled, cutting through the moment of disorientation of being so many places at once, "It's... Gah! Xenovia! What are you doing?!" It was Maki.

My little fox, who should have been on Momo's shoulder, seemed to be in darkness. I grew my fox to about the size of a house cat, shaking off what ever it was that was covering it. While I did, I called out, "Nearest streets! Report!" Next to my fox, I saw Momo, laying on her front, body twisted like she had been hit by a car. I turned away to see Maki jumping backwards away from Xenovia, her massive sword still wrapped up, as the Church Knight swung at the fox girl.

"Third and Ninth!" Maki shouted, drawing her revolver, rolling to the side, then snapping off a blaster shot that 'pinged' off the wrapped up blade, "She just went nuts!"

With Maki fully occupied, and Momo down, I doubted there would be a chance to try those smelling salts. A half second of looking at Xenovia told me something was wrong, her eyes had that wide, vacant look, and while she swing that massive blade around easily enough, it didn't seem to have much skill behind it. I grew my fox a little more, then jumped at Xenovia, trying to distract her.

* * *

"Third and Ninth." I said, back on the rooftop. "Momo is down. Xenovia being influenced."

"Team six." Sona said, "Reya and Tomoe."

* * *

I hopped the fox off Asia's shoulder, grew, then said, "Third and Ninth. Salt in hand. All haste."

A half second later, I had the fox on Tomoe's shoulder hop out from under her hood, "Third and Ninth. Salt in hand."

* * *

"Sensei!" I heard Issei's voice tug my attention away from focusing more on Xenovia. "Freed is here! AH!"

"Oh! This is going to be so much fun!" I heard Freed laugh, "I hope you've gotten better you shitty devil!"

Yup, that's Freed. Jumping off Tsubasa's shoulder a half second before the athletic girl jumped forward to help Issei, I grew that Fox to a useful size, "Report!"

In the narrow alleyway, Freed was using his superior skill to dodge around Issei's strikes, while taking swings at Tsubasa, who lacked any armour. The sword in his hand looked like a wide rapier, though I couldn't really follow the edge of it with my eyes. The hilt too, looked twisted somehow.

"Just off the square!" Issei shouted.

"Aww, calling for help already? I hope they get here just in time to see you DIE!" He cackled, "I wonder what your nightmares look like?!"

* * *

"Just off the Square." I said, back on the rooftop, "Freed himself. Might be using Excalibur Nightmare."

"It would be Akeno's team..." Rias said.

"Saji-kun's team is next closest." Sona said, her knuckles going white as she gripped the roof wall.

* * *

"Saji!" My fox hopped off Tsubaki's shoulder, grew, and spoke, "Just off the main square! Freed himself."

"Running!" They both said sharply, Tsubaki taking two short poles from under her robe and screwing them together as she ran, while Saji suddenly had a... lizard looking thing... appear on his left wrist.

* * *

"Kiba." My fox said as it hopped off Ruruko's shoulder, "Freed is just off the main square, engaged with Issei. Koneko, break off from them to head to Third and Ninth."

"Yes Sensei." Kiba said, Ruruko and him taking off at a run, while my fox followed Koneko on her way.

* * *

"Sensei! Where's my backup?!" Maki shouted as Xenovia ignored my fox as it tried to bite through what ever kind of boot she was wearing, and swinging her massive plank of metal at her.

"Duck!" Akeno called out, my ghostly fox feeling the incoming pulse of focused magic.

"Momo-san!" Asia called out, "Please be okay..."

Maki ducked to the side, throwing herself into a bunch of plastic garbage bags, while my fox stayed put to try and hold Xenovia in place. I needn't have worried. What ever effect she was under had made her a little slow on the uptake, and she went down with a full body twitch as Akeno's lightning bolt hit her.

"Xenovia!" Irina shouted, "You didn't have to hit her so hard!"

"Ara? That wasn't hard at all."

Irina growled at Akeno, then ran to her fallen friend, the little white capsule of smelling salt in hand.

* * *

"Tsubasa-chan!" Issei called out, grunting as he blocked Freed's blade with his right gauntlet.

I'd switched back just in time to see Tsubasa jump backwards, then fall on her butt, her left forearm cut and showing bone. She was a rook, but that was still a holy blade. Thankfully, help arrived.

"Absorption line!" Saji called out, the little lizard thing on his left wrist spitting out... well it looked like a tongue. It snapped forward and tried to wrap around Freed's leg, but with a sweep of his hand, the weird straight/twisted blade swatted it aside.

"En guard!" Tsubaki shouted, the now assembled spear making a perfect line towards Freed's nose.

Issei jumped to the side, out of the way of Freed's swing, then as the insane exorcist parried the spear point, he tried to drive a spiked gauntlet into Freed's gut.

"Close!" Freed laughed, his free hand half drawing the second blade at his hip, blocking Issei's hand even as he swept the spear point to the side. "Wow! There's so many of you here!" He laughed, the odd glassy blade coming free from its sheath even as he wove his body to avoid an array of lightning thrusts and another attempt from Saji to attach what ever it was to him. "I feel flattered that you'd just line up for me to KILL!"

It was like Mittelt had said, Freed really was a genius with a blade. That wasn't his only advantage though. Even as I ran my fox at him to stop him from stabbing Tsubaki after he cut the end off her spear, I could feel the air of hesitation in the air with all the others. Freed had one big advantage past all the others. It wasn't the two holy swords, or his skill.

Freed was a killer. The others, were not.

Even as he dodged away from my fox, then blocked Issei's punch, I could see that faint hesitation in Issei's fists. Divested of her spear, Tsubaki seemed a bit at a loss as well. Tsubasa was still down, her free hand clamped over the wound on her arm, and Saji just couldn't get his attack to hit.

"Tsubaki, magic." I said, "Slow him down!"

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, doggy!" Freed called out, executing a short wall run to evade Issei, before jumping down to impale my fox with both swords. It didn't hurt my body, but the fox was pinned in place, some kind of magic stopping me from changing it to something less solid to get away, "There's someone who's going to have a talk with you later!" He laughed, dodging Issei again, but not before kicking my fox in the side of the head.

* * *

I reeled as the impact shook me. My focus was back on the rooftop, and all my foxes were... off. They were still 'alive' but what ever Freed had just done had broken my link.

"Sensei!" Rias grabbed my shoulder to steady me, "What happened?"

"Freed just hit my fox with something." I knelt and closed my eyes, feeling my awareness trying to crawl back along the magic connection I had with my foxes, "Damn it... Switch to phones, call Akeno. Call Ruruko, she should be there in a moment with Kiba to help."

As I felt along the lines towards my foxes, it was almost like... like I was crawling through a pipe. Hand over hand, wiggling my hips, trying to get my legs to help me along. So, I gave up.

"Go to them." I said, "I can't help from here."

"Ruruko-chan, plan B."

"Akeno, plan B."

"Give him hell." I said as they started to sink into their teleport circles, earning a 'you really went there?' look from both of them.

As the glow winked out from the two circles, I felt my anger bubble a little. Twice now, who ever it was helping him had shut me down. With the two kings, and literally everyone else on the field, I gave Freed slim chances to escape. But that didn't make me feel any better.

To be honest, I kinda wanted a crack at him myself. And the instant I thought of that, I wondered why...

Why would I want to fight him?

"Oh yeah, it's because he's a monster." I sighed, "They're hardly adults... they shouldn't have to fight the monsters..."

Then the door to the roof exploded off its hinges. The heavy steel fire door rocketed out of its frame looking like some kind of bizarre bowl, travelled across the rooftop then hit a bunch of duct work so fast that the corner of the door wedge itself into the flat steel side of the duct like a knife.

"Says the monster?" A quiet voice said as a dark blue skinned Oni, looking much like a night blue version of Okakai, complete with simple black pants and sac cloth shirt, walked through the now vacant door frame. Behind this blue Oni, (who I noticed had two broken horns just above his eyebrows) floated a short girl in a long sleeved summer dress the colours of spring, with dragonfly wings on her back and long blond hair. Behind her, stepped a short girl, maybe 130cm, with black hair, a red and blue kimono, with a sky blue obi. He hair was done up with ornate combs and needles, so I couldn't readily tell how long it was, but the girl herself carried herself with poise and authority.

She stood in front of the blue Oni and blond haired fairy, looking at me like one would a spot of dirt on their dinner table.

"You know, I never thought I'd see someone else who looked that good in a kimono." I said, feeling my usual magic blocked off, as before, but without feeling that underlying panic it brought the last time, "But, I have to admit, I have a thing for shorter women."

"Silence." She said, the words washing over me like a physical thing, my lungs twitching, breath hitching in my throat. "You are not worthy to speak to me, descendant of Tamamo-no-Mae. Murderess of both yours and human kind."

I tried to say something, but again my breath hitched. However, I could feel something, deep within, pushing back against what ever magic was on me. There was nothing wrong with my vision however, and I could see the rainbow refraction of the fairy's wings speed up, the half meter tall creature seeming to strain against something.

The kimono clad girl put two fingers under her obi, withdrawing a small stack of paper. I could only make out part of it, but there was a complex design on it, reminding me instantly of Akeno's sealing charms, "For the crimes of both worlds, I will seal you, and until my family line ends you will serve..."

She was interrupted by my phone humming. Showing little concern for her words, I reached into my armoured coat and took out my phone.

Boss: Freed escaped. (frown emote) Other complications as well.

I could hear the girl growling at me, but I replied anyhow.

Fox: Minor complication up here. Stay away for five minutes. (sigh emote)

I clicked the phone closed, ignoring it as it hummed again.

"You dare... I have captured youkai more powerful than you before!"

It took another try, but my magic resistance was able to push past what ever was keeping me from talking, "I'm going (cough)... I'm going to guess, you're related to that hunter I killed, aren't you?"

The girl looked up at the fairy, who was sweating now. After the little creature nodded, she looked back to me, "Yes. That was my grandfather you murdered. That's twice now a youkai has killed my family!"

The pressure was off my chest, so to speak, but the greater bulk of my magic was still sealed. "Have you ever considered why this might be so?"

"Does it matter!?" She almost shouted at me, "My parents were ripped apart like animals, and now my grandfather's body is lost, his soul forever cursed to wander, headless!" She fanned out the paper in her hands, then tossed the stack into the air, "Keimusho!"

I had to hop sideways a couple of times as the mess of paper started taking on a life of its own, darting this way and that, to cover the ground and the brick skirting wall of the rooftop. Overhead, about ten meters or so, more of the paper seals stuck to an invisible ceiling.

"Cage match then?" I asked, "And I think it does matter."

"Silence!" She commanded again, "Restrain her!" She looked now to the dark blue Oni, who started to lumber forward, not even pausing as he grabbed the warped fire door.

Time for talk almost done it seemed, I got my feet planted and my arms up. I could feel all but one of my tails hanging limply behind me, so I resolved to keep this as simple as I could. "You call me monster, but I'd honestly rather be that, than a slaver."

She growled at me, and the Oni, the door not even big enough to make a proper tower shield for him, threw it at me.

I didn't even consider showing off here. That door was making all kinds of crazy 'woop woop' noises as the corners cut the air. Rolling to the side, I had to plant both my hands against the ground to stop in place as a giant foot 'swooshed' through the air where I would have been, had I not used my unbreakable grip to stop. Leaving one hand on the ground, I pushed my legs up, a cinder block sized fist cutting the air behind me as I twisted and continued my roll away from the Oni. This one might have been even better than Okakai.

Thanks to my roll, his giant hand missed grabbing my tails, but as I started to get to my feet, my furry appendages felt their fur stand on end, and once again I had to roll out of the way as a lightning bolt slammed into the air duct behind me. I could feel, and smell the heat from its passage through the air, and there was now a molten hole in the duct work. I had just enough time to actually stand straight, before once again having to dodge a massive blue fist. That girl, and these two youkai were a good team. I wasn't sure if my armoured coat could take lightning of that magnitude, and I certainly didn't want to get hit by that Oni.

Reaching into my coat as I hopped over a kick that dragged dust in a wake behind it, I took out a smoke bomb. With practised ease I pushed the stopper down gave it a tiny shake then let it drop to the ground. Even as I kicked my legs to send me backwards towards the edge of the rooftop to dodge yet another lightning bolt, the enclosed space suddenly started filling with thick white smoke.

"Kaze!" The girl shouted, "No simple smoke will..."

A burst of wind radiated outwards from where she was standing, but, due to this being an enclosed space, all it did was help spread the smoke. Now obscured in thick white mist, I used my golden tail to feel around behind me for the nearest bit of duct work I knew was in the direction of my roll. Once found, I put my hand on it, then deliberately gave it a hip-check, "Damn it!" I called out, ducking left towards the roof's edge as quietly as I could.

Making the first noise of the engagement, the Oni came roaring out of the mist like the midnight train, running into the duct work, arms wide to grab me. Having already rolled away, he missed and I jumped behind him as his outstretched arms wrecked the sheet metal pipes. Before he could realize his mistake, I gave him one good punch just below the shoulder blade on his left side. Adamant clad fist hit simple white cloth, and I could hear ribs crack, even over the metal cacophony of rent sheet metal, his massive body joining in with the scramble of metal he'd ripped off the roof.

I was unable to follow up, as I felt my hair stand on end. Out of reflex I rolled again, except the smoke obscured my vision as well, and I had to put a hand on what was left of some duct work, just as the CRASH of lightning hit it. Electricity arced thought the metal of my gauntlet, making my arm go numb, though I was far better off than the Oni, who bellowed in pain, his massive form still twisted up in the metal.

"Ame!" My tiny adversary called out, the smoke in the air suddenly washed out by a sudden downpour inside the magic prison.

Her dark eyes were furious as she looked at me from across the rooftop, and I could see the little fairy next to her. Poor summer dress drenched and clinging to her slender frame. But, even as she panted for air, those little arms lifted, electricity crackling over her body. Her dragonfly wings were spraying water everywhere as she hovered in place.

"Give up! You will never escape so long as I live!" She yelled, the crooked grin on her face at odds with her young appearance, "Again!" She called out, pointing at me, her fingers reaching into her obi again.

It looked like the little sprite was running out of steam, but the oni was getting back up now, growling as he shrugged off bits of metal. Before he could though, I charged towards the two girls, breathing deeply and squinting against the sudden rain. The fairy didn't waver, and I nearly ate her lightning bolt, having to abort my charge as the bolt of lightning slashed its way along the rooftop to scatter against the barrier wall.

And again the Oni was on me. Getting irritated at this game of cat and mouse, I instead stood up to it, deliberately putting my back to the two girls. Even as the huge blue Oni swung his massive fist at me, I twisted in place and punched the middle of his incoming strike. Armoured knuckles met massive ones, and with a jolt that I felt up my arm and down to the base of my spine, his huge hand came apart around my gauntlet, thick red blood spraying everywhere as my strike continued on through his arm and past his elbow.

Leaving the Oni to howl in pain, clutching the stump of his arm, I turned and rolled under another lightning blast. Even as I felt the hair on my tails stand on end, I finished my roll and came up like a spring, one hand reaching for the fairy, the other for the girl.

"Simple beast!" The girl cackled, "Yameru!"

I rolled again, this time getting within arms reach of her, my hand reaching out to grab the fairy, when she held out another paper charm. This one shot forward, sticking itself to my forehead, the paper fluttering to rest over my nose and stopping just above my upper lip. I could feel a little numbness from the middle of my forehead, but without stopping, my armoured hand finished its motion and basically covered the entire torso of the fairy, my index and middle fingers on either side of her little neck. My other hand stopped just as it touched the shoulder of the kimono clad girl, resting there as if giving her a greeting between friends.

"No yokai can resist the binding seal of my cla..."

I gave her shoulder a little squeeze, my tongue curling upwards a little, capturing the bottom edge of the charm and dragging it off my forehead and into my mouth. I methodically chewed it as I brought more of the charm into my mouth, then with turn of my head, I spit out the crumpled charm.

"I killed your grandfather, yes. I killed a monster who had spent two days torturing a half kitsune, before dooming her to a lifetime of sickness or slow death by cutting off her tail." I said calmly, feeling the fairy trying to wiggle free. I gave her a tiny squeeze, just to let her know I was paying attention, then continued, "That's not all you have wrong. I have never killed another yokai to my knowledge."

"You speak of cutting off tails when you hav.. urk stop shaking me!"

I was getting tired of explaining this, "This tail belongs to my wife. A gift of love and trust, not a trophy like your grandfather had _hanging from his belt_ when I killed him." I growled, hearing the Oni quiet down, the noise of him standing up unmistakable, "Next, I am not a yokai, I am not a descendant of Tamamo-no-Mae, or anyone else." I half looked over my shoulder, "Any closer and I kill her, and make your horns into tea." An empty threat, but he stopped half way to his feet.

"Lies!" She said, "My grandfather would never ahh no... more... shaking...!"

"He did." I said, looking at the fairy, "Just like he cut the first knuckle off this fairy's fingers." I was guessing, but the tiny hand trying to push my hand open, peeking out of the long sleeve of the sodden summer dress, was missing the last bit off each of her fingers, "Or how he kept the horn of the red Oni he had with him."

The girl was glaring at me, her sudden downpour slowing, leaving her partially undone hair in a mess down her back and face. "You can't not be a descendant..." She muttered, no longer yelling, "Your hair, your tails, solid black just like hers were in legend."

"I have no mother, no father. I appeared a grown soul, and grew to what I am now." I said, speaking a sort of truth... depending on how far back you went with my 'soul'.

"But that would make you..." She looked at me, her already pale face going almost bloodless.

"I am Kodori Haruhime, first, and founder, of my bloodline." I said.

I found out then why Hestia didn't like being prayed to. The girl's eyes went wide, and with a cry she dropped to her knees. My hand, still holding her shoulder followed her, as she slapped both hands flat to the rooftop, her forehead hitting the wet concrete tiles with a 'splat'. "I beg forgiveness, Kuro to kin no kitsune!"

From behind me I heard a faint snort of disgust, or possibly amusement, while the fairy stopped her struggles. 'Fox of black and gold', she called me. I suppose I was? My golden tail flopped wetly over my shoulder, but instead of petting it, like I was sure it wanted, I put the fairy on it, and gently wrapped it up in the partially soggy floof. I was kind of unsure what to do... I mean, I was pretty sure she thought I was a goddess...

"You will answer my questions." I said, feeling suddenly tired.

"I will!" Her head still bowed, and using the same super formal mode of speech Takemikazuchi's Familia used when addressing Him.

Uncomfortable at the sight, I replied, "And you will look at me when as you do it." She instantly raised her head, "You were working with the church?"

"I was seeking you out, and they were seeking out the devils. They observed me watching you, and offered to help me in my revenge."

"So it was you, watching me at the forge?"

"No." The Oni said behind me.

I half looked over my shoulder, nodding at him, then turned back, "And you shared your disruptive magic with them, to hinder me?"

"Yes." She said shortly, "If I may, Kuro to kin no kitsune?"

"Kodori." I said to her, "Yes you may."

"Funsai suru." She mumbled.

The effect was instant, and with a sudden spray of water, my black tails came alive again. Lashing back and forth for a moment, then settling down when there was no danger to be seen, they returned to the slow constant weaving they did when I was at combat readiness. That wasn't all. The seals making the 'box' we were in on the rooftop vanished with a rippling wave tiny flames. The sudden wind from outside the box blew away the last of the 'rain' she had summoned, bringing in fresh air that didn't smell of ozone.

"I suspect, I already have what's binding this one to you." My golden tail brought the captured fairy under my arm, while a black tail swished over her still wet mess of blond hair in an attempt to dry it. "What about him?"

"I have his horns, yes. But..." She hesitated.

"Hm?"

"Please, have mercy? If you are to free him... I ask for a day before he sets himself upon me."

"You. Your name?" I said over my shoulder, "Actually, stop looming, come over here." My adrenaline was starting to ebb, and I was losing my patience for all this formality. I waited until he knelt behind her, his hand still holding his stump, which was still slowly dripping blood.

"When I had a name, Fukawa." He rumbled, his voice not quite as deep, but certainly fitting the massive frame. Like Okakai, his name sounded like a squished version of 'deep river'.

"You know your life is mine now, correct?" Speaking like this to another living being made me feel dirty, but...

"It is our way." He replied.

"His horns." I said, looking down at the girl.

Wordlessly, she reached into her obi again, trembling fingers handing me two pointed stubs of black horn.

"Fukawa. I return these to you, on the single condition that you take her, and teach her your ways." I started, putting an immovable finger against her lips to stop her protest, "You are to protect her, in all ways, to the best of your ability, while she gains understanding of those her family has hunted." I looked down at her, "Only through understanding, will nonsense like this stop happening. I can't replace your grandfather, and honestly, wouldn't want to."

The oni was glaring at me, he didn't seem much for the idea either.

"So, I give you a big brother. Instead of leaving you an orphan." I looked at her again, "You will learn, you will help, and you will do your best to heal the damage done by people like your grandfather. Do you understand?"

"Bu-"

"Yes, or no." I put my hand on her shoulder again.

"Yes."

"And you, Fukawa. I will return your freedom, and restore your arm, if you can promise to be her guardian. Make sure you make it clear this is penance for her to your peers, but allow no harm past normal hardship come to her."

He took a deep breath, "I have no choice, but I understand your purpose here." He bowed his head, touching his nose to the slowly drying rooftop.

"I'm glad we have an understanding then."

"Sensei!" I heard from behind me, the sound of a single sharp wing beat an instant before shoes tapped down onto the rooftop. "What's going on?!"

"Business." I said, "A moment, Rias." Turning back to the two, "This is Rias Gremory, devil, and land holder to this city. Rias, meet Fukawa and..."

"Kurin." Fukawa said, naming the girl 'Clean', before she could reply. "That will be her name until it is truth."

"I take it you found the one helping the Grigori?" Rias asked.

"Yes." I said shortly, "Raise your head. I return your horns to you."

He lifted his head, and I carefully matched each horn to its stub.

Fukawa took in a deep breath, his chest expanding massively before he let it all out in one huff, his square jaw splitting into a smile, his pearly white teeth bright against the background of his dark blue skin. "What of her?" He motioned to the fairy that was being very gently fluffed at by my tails.

"I'm taking her home with me." I said, "Her grandfather kept her fingertips with him, and not her." I paused, "Why?"

Kurin looked up at me, then down and away sharply, ashamed, "She is able to use her lightning, and I could focus a spell through her, using her mana instead of my own... But grandfather cut out her tongue to keep her from using her other magic."

Not wanting to twist the knife any deeper, I kept silent.

"Fukawa...-san, needed a more direct control, while she was simply bound by a spell she can't break without her own magic."

"She is in my care until then." I said.

"As is your right." Kurin replied.

I looked at the fairy, who tried to hide in the fur of my tails. Being only a half metre tall, she was almost able to.

"ahem." Rias said behind me.

"Tomorrow, you will both come to my forge." I looked to the Oni, "I need a strand of hair from you, for your arm."

I took out an empty potion bottle from inside my coat, and put the long black hair he handed me inside it.

"Take care on the way out. Stay away from the church." I said, standing up. "Back we go?" I asked Rias.

"Yes Sensei." She said, putting her phone away, the ground under her spawning a teleport circle. "I'll tell you how it went when we arrive."

"Bad?"

We were just dropping out of sight of the new big brother/little sister pair on the roof, when she replied, "Yes."

* * *

 **NOTES!**

I suppose? Lots going on, lots going to happen! Stay tuned... or at least show up in five days!


	44. Chapter 44

Before I begin... Just going to give myself a little shout-out. I have an actual book! Yes, a book! On a website called 'inkitt', called Were Too? If you wanted to look at my actual attempt at professional writing, you can go there! I even use the same pen name (daeore)

Now on with the thing you are really here to read.

* * *

Chapter 44

"President! Sensei!" Most of the ORC and student council were in the usual room as Rias and I rose out of the floor. Most were standing, as the three couches were occupied by wounded. There were no visible wounds, but I suspected that Asia's twilight healing couldn't deal with blood loss or fatigue.

"What happened?" Sona asked, stepping forward and noting my soggy appearance, as well as my still captive(?) fairy. Akeno handed me a towel, looked at the fairy, and found a tea towel for her as well. "We trusted your word, but were concerned regardless."

"My recent popularity, previous encounter with Freed, and rescuing Maki, found me an enemy. She's been dealt with, and this one here..." The fairy paused her efforts to dry herself, to wave shyly, "Is currently under my care." I used a tail to lift the fairy, then placed her feet on my palm, "Here, wrap yourself up, then sit on my shoulder or something." I said quietly.

"I assume that blood isn't yours?" Sona asked.

"No. Another Oni. He'll be by tomorrow morning to finish the business between us." The wrapped up fairy now sat on my shoulder, the tiny warmth of her body resting against the side of my head.

"Good grief sister... The local youkai are going to be petitioning you at this rate." Maki said, "Oh wait..."

I must have betrayed something on my face, because Maki gave herself a facepalm, and I waved her off with a hand to leave it for later. "Your turn... Tsubasa? You okay?" Tsubasa, Momo and Tomoe were the ones laying down on the couches, "Where's..."

Tsubasa gave me a weak thumbs up, accepting a hand to help her sit up, though her once wounded arm was in a sling. Momo and Tomoe were awake, but seemed still in a bit of a daze. Once Tsubasa made space, I sat down, my tails reaching out to encourage her to lean on me.

"Kiba, Irina and Xenovia went after the former head of the Holy Sword project." Rias started.

"Start from the beginning of 'plan B'. I never got my foxes back online." I said.

Rias looked to Akeno, who started, "After we got to team four, Asia went to healing Momo-chan. It was as you said, Xenovia was under the influence of Excalibur Nightmare, but after a little shock, she came back to us." She looked to Ruruko, "Ruruko-chan?"

"We ran to cover Issei-kun's team. Arriving a couple of moments after Saji-kun and Tsubaki-san's team engaged. It got pretty messy after that. Freed used some kind of magic from the sword. I was out of range I think, but half of us started slowing down, others looked like they were fighting their own shadows... Tomoe-chan went down after Tsubaki-san hit her with her broken spear. Freed cut us up while we were confused..."

"Kiba, Irina-chan and I weren't so bad." Issei picked up. We managed to protect the others, while they were all confused, but even with all of us there..."

"As we arrived on scene, and warded our peerages, Valper, the aforementioned former head of the holy sword project arrived." Sona explained, "He confirmed that they would return to Kokabeil. Freed withdrew, Kiba-can, as well as Irina jumped after him..."

"Ignoring my order." Rias chimed in angrily.

"Xenovia arrived as we opted to tend the wounded, then went off as well, refusing further aid or advice to the contrary." Sona continued.

"Failure then." I sighed.

"Not entirely." Akeno said, "Reya and I have come up with a way to null Excalibur Nightmare's effects."

"And Freed did not escape unharmed." Tsubaki said, "Your idea with the flour worked as well."

"He gave up a lot of his tricks then... That's something." I mumbled, "I really should have just punched his head off the first time we met..."

"Always with the gruesome killings..." Tsubasa mumbled tiredly, hugging one of my tails.

"So now what?" Issei asked, "Kiba and Irina... I don't think they can win, can they?"

"Akeno and I have sent our familiars out to find them, and bring him back if they do." Rias grumbled, "But for now... There isn't much to do. We don't know where they are, but with that excommunicated priest, I doubt there is any danger of our direct involvement harming the truce."

The room fell silent, and I felt everyone's eyes slowly wandering towards me. I really just wanted to sleep, like the fairy was on my shoulder, and I think Tsubasa, but I had too much to do, and too much on my mind. "I suggest people clean up, take the rest of the day off, and nap sitting up."

"Can you replace our weapons, Sensei? I know you don't like making them but..." Tsubaki asked, "Even the most modern metals seemed unequal to Freed's weapons."

"I can put together some lightsabres. But forging a sword or replacing a spear would take too long to do properly without help. I also don't have anyone who I'd trust to sharpen it, since I can't really." I looked down to Tsubasa, who was in fact sleeping against my shoulder, "I might be able to make her some bracers, Saji too, since I have the metal and leather all but ready, but otherwise..." I shook my head, "After this is done, I'll get everyone's measurements."

"Very well. Dismissed for now. Sensei?" Rias looked to me.

"Hm?" I gave Tsubasa a nudge, and she sluggishly started to move off and head out with the rest of them.

"Thank you for your efforts." She bowed before leaving.

"Just try not to make me too much of a villain in the play." I sighed, "I have some potions to start, then work to do in the forge."

* * *

I took a few minutes to just... relax on the couch. It really was a comfortable couch, even if I was still in my armour. The fairy actually stopped me from dozing off, by making a quiet noise in her sleep. Slowly, I stood up, stretched as best I could with her on my shoulder, and left. When I got close to my room however, she started to wake up.

And panic?

It was odd to have a tiny (really tiny) person trying to do everything they could to not go someplace, while at the same time needing to be there. I ran what I knew about her through my mind, and aside from lore that may or may not have been close to true, I had nothing really.

"It's just my room." I said as we reached the door, "You are my guest, and invited in." A lot of 'otherworldly' creatures were very particular about 'being invited in'. A person's home was their castle, but without invitation, many otherworldly creatures were much less powerful. It's why I had made a point to invite the various visitors to my room and workshop in. Even if it didn't matter.

She stopped panicking, though now she was resting on my head between my ears, hiding in my hair.

"One tap yes, two taps no." I started, applying the key to the door, "Allergic to iron?" One tap, "Elemental?" Two taps, "Fae folk?" One tap. I thought of my next question, opening my door, "Irish?" Two taps, but then a third. "British isles?" One tap. I reached up and put her on my kitchen counter, "Right, blond, not redhead." I said, getting a good look at her.

Half a metre tall at most, dragonfly wings, long blond hair, unnaturally green eyes, soft face, button nose, pale lips. Almost a Cinderella beauty. Mostly dry now, her dress was in basically all the greens you'd find in a forest, while she wore no shoes or socks. Unable to resist, I gave her head a gentle pat, then turned towards my alchemy table.

"Okay... You won't like these questions, but..." I opened the small pouch of little finger bones, "Yours right?"

Her little wings made a quiet zzzz noise as she hopped off the counter to land on my shoulder. She gave the side of my head one tap.

"Right... Um, what do I do with them? Do I just give them to you?" One tap again. "Oh, well, lemme just put them in this again... wait no..." I hadn't noticed before, but now that I was thinking about it, the string of the little black cloth bag the hunter had the bones in, had a hair thick strand of iron wire threaded into it. "Okay, not this bag... Probably to keep you from stealing it." One tap, "Different spell holding you... Not 'honour bound' like the Oni." Another tap, "Well, um..." I picked up an empty potion bottle and dropped the little bones inside, "I return these to you freely, on the condition you stay long enough for me to heal you?"

She opted not to tap my head, but hug it instead, then took hold of the bottle, buzzed over to the counter and put it down again before returning to my shoulder.

"Okay. This is where it gets a little difficult. Gonna need a strand of hair." She grunted quietly, and dangled a spiderweb thick strand of golden hair in front of my face. "Thank you." I put this in one part of my alchemy sets, and Fukawa's into the other set. "Here's the thing." I hm'ed, "Once this is done, I'm going to actually need you to re-open your wounds..." I put her on a clear bit of my work table, and started putting various chemicals into place, "I cannot use objects to do harm." I explained as she looked at me wide eyed, "But, this potion will help you re-grow your missing fingertips and your tongue. Speaking of..." I looked at her.

She covered her mouth.

"Teeth too?"

She nodded.

I sighed, sitting down heavily, "Right, well, I can do that too..." I frowned, "There's more, isn't there?"

She looked away, but nodded, "It wasn't her, was it?" Head shake, "Good... I'd have to be disappointed in her." I grumbled, "Very well, I'll mix up a little of that too." Something occurred to me, "Hungry? Ever had ice cream?"

* * *

My new fairy friend was sitting on a workbench, a little cloth turban over her pointed ears to help with the noise. She was also behind one of my big plastic face shields. I mean, I was hammering things out on the anvil, and I worked with iron. About a half hour after I started making all the noise, Maki came by. It wasn't just her, but ALL of the Sona peerage arrived. I put down what I was working on, and turned off the air compressor.

"Ladies." I looked at them, "Saji."

"Sona-san encouraged us to get this done as soon as possible." Tsubaki said.

"Very well." I scratched my chin, frowning as I felt a bit of soot rub over my skin, "Everyone out, except Saji." They looked at me, surprised, "What? Gonna take measurements, no peeking."

They all shuffled out, and I led Saji behind the massive project that was Ddraig's new suit. "This looks... complicated." He commented.

"It is. Now, your order?"

"Um..."

"Right, I forget you aren't adventurers... Okay. Shirt off." He blinked at me, "Look, I'm married, have _children_ and I can almost feel how fast this situation is going to go sideways. Shirt off. I can hammer you out some bracers, like the segmented ones Kiba has, in like... a half hour. But after that, do you want a vest? Half plate? You know, just figure it out later, shirt, off."

"Yes Sensei."

"And what was that thing on your wrist?"

"Oh... Well, I have a sacred gear as well." He called it out, and yes, I wasn't wrong, it looked like a sort of frog/lizard, stuck to the back of his hand.

"What's it do?" I started taking measurements, scribbling down numbers in my notebook.

"Well, it can extend a line out, tie things up, and I can drain power from things it's stuck to." He explained, "Measuring my head?"

"You might want a helmet. Might as well write it all down."

"Oh, fair enough. Yeah, the line is really tough... Though Freed cut through it with some kind of extra holy power... it seems mildly holy metal doesn't harm it at least."

"One more thing to learn to use." I said, "Shirt back on. I'll text you when your bracers are done."

"Thanks Sensei."

* * *

One by one, they came in, got measured, and left. An hour later, they were all sorted, except a few of them stayed behind.

"Sensei." Tsubaki started.

"I have an idea." I replied, "But, Maki? Gonna need your help with the sharpening."

Maki, Tsubaki, Tomoe and Tsubasa had remained behind. Maki I requested, and the others used melee weapons, so I suspected I already knew what they wanted.

"No problem." Maki said, "Oh hi." She looked at where the fairy was sitting, the tiny girl waving back.

"Okay, lets get started."

* * *

With Maki and I giving the other three terminal velocity crash courses in some of the basic power tools I used on the job (that I would try not to miss too much when I returned to Orario) I went about hammering out steel plates. Once hammered, I passed the plates to the next girl, who would sand them smooth, then the next who would drill four neat holes in the corners. Maki, who had the most leather working experience, was cutting out bracers, and once I was done with the hammering, I riveted the plates onto the leather. Maki then added buckles, while I went about forging a spear tip.

I was thankful that the girls were all willing to learn, listen, and pay attention when I said stuff like 'no really, tie your hair back more'.

Three hours later, as the sun was starting to set, we had basically finished making bracers for everyone, and Tsubaki herself was using a belt sander to sharpen her new spear blade. I had to wait for that to finish, so I knew what kind of counterweight I'd need to add to the end of the spear shaft, but otherwise, we were mostly done with the stuff they could help with.

Next was a replacement for Tomoe's sword. Easy enough, but since I hadn't learned how to do the other elements properly yet, and didn't want to give, or honestly, trust, her (or anyone) with a 'force' blade, I made her a fire one. After a few tries, we got the balance more or less right, and Maki showed her how to care and feed her new lightsabre.

Tsubasa left during that, getting a pat on the head for being the delivery girl for Saji's bracers and helping out.

Finally, now almost full dark, it was just Maki and I.

* * *

"Maki." I started, making sure there was nothing dangerous laying about, and that the work stations were cleaned up, "I'm going to need your help with something." I scrubbed my hands.

"What's up?" She asked, joining me, "You make really good soap... Never used to care about that... but now?"

"Thank you." I dried my hands and looked to where the fairy was, waving my hand to her and holding out my hand, palm up. "I'm going to need your help with a little surgery."

Maki drew back a little, "I'm... really not..."

"I know. But, this involves..." I offered my shoulder to the fairy, who sat down on it after settling her dress a little, "I don't want to ask, but I can't do it myself."

"Fine... I just can't wait to be done with this hunter..."

"Me either." I went to my 'jewellery' work table, picking up a thin bit of silver I had hammered out during out assembly line armour craft session. "First, you need to sharpen this..."

* * *

I won't detail the operation itself. The harm inflicted by the old monster hunter was terrible, but, with a tiny bit of anaesthetic, a little stomach medication for Maki, and some very small cuts from my new silver scalpel, things were in place to help the poor fairy start regrowing what had been removed.

After getting a tired hug from the fairy, Maki left, leaving me with my thoughts, and a tired fairy.

"Hey?" I said, "Want a shower or something? Wash your clothes and the like?"

She nodded, but from the way her eyes were drooping, I suspected she wouldn't be able to do it herself. So, with a shrug, I took her into the shower with me, very carefully stripping off her dress, (noting the intricate way the back of the dress allowed for her wings) and very carefully scrubbed her clean, making a second note, about how much scar removing cream I'd have to make. Afterwards, I got her a fluffy hand towel for a blanket, and looked down at my patch of moss.

"You don't mind do you?" I asked, putting the passed out fairy onto its mossy back.

"Blub?" It wiggled a moment, then made one of those happy purring noises.

"Well, suppose you'll get along well then." I said, "Oh, here." I offered it my hand, and a little mana, feeling it pull just a little bit from me, "Might have more for you to grow soon."

"Blup!"

Leaving the two, I went back to my alchemy table.

* * *

I spent the next hour or so making potions. While a little funny tasting, they worked almost as well as the magic stone version. They did not however work when I tried making pills. I suspected the simple baking ingredient (agar agar, was the modern name) just didn't bond with what ever else came with the raspberries. Not important right this instant, since with a little help from the best patch of moss ever, I could grow more and experiment accordingly.

Still had to order more bottles.

Just as I was reaching for my phone to do so, it started humming. I flipped it open and noted this message was sent to everyone in Rias's peerage, and Sona.

Boss: Everyone, get ready for a siege. Not a drill. School grounds will come under attack.

Then to me specifically...

Boss: Please help defend the school.

Fox: All the stuff you bought me is here. Of course I will.

Boss: We will meet behind the gym soon.

Fox: I'll be there.

Setting the phone down, I took a deep breath, stretched, then started getting my equipment on.

* * *

I could feel, as I left the school ORC, the magic from my black tails being shut off again. This didn't happen when I left the workshop a few hours ago, so this had to have been planned. Whoever had done it, had done it recently. Specifically to diminish my capabilities. As I jogged towards the field in the middle of the school grounds, near the gym, I spotted everyone standing in a loose circle.

"-will take care of the barriers, to order to keep damage to the outside world to a minimum." I caught Sona saying as I got closer.

"Sensei!" Issei waved.

"They've already set up something to dampen my magic." I said up front.

"Yes, we have spotted Kokabiel releasing some power over the school grounds." Sona explained, "I suspect he doesn't intend to stop with just the school, and may have made preparations for a ritual."

"Don't worry Sensei." Rias said, "I trust Sona to keep the barriers up, while we go on the offence."

"Rias. Kokabiel is a monster, orders of magnitude past what either of us have dealt with... It may be wise to reach out to your brother."

"And why not your sister as well?" Rias countered, just a hint of annoyance in her tone.

Sona was about to reply, when Akeno said, "I've already contacted Sirzechs-sama."

"Akeno! That's overstepping your role!" Rias yelled back at her.

"My role is to protect my King." Akeno didn't falter, "And this is likely far beyond what we can handle! Lets accept his help!"

"Just how much stronger is this guy anyhow?" I asked, "And Rias, there is no place for pride on the battlefield."

Rias backed up a half step, then sighed, "You're both right." Akeno smiled brilliantly, "How long will it take for my brother to get here?"

"About an hour." Akeno replied.

"Understood." Sona said, "I vow by my family name of Sitri, to hold the barrier with my peerage." She looked to everyone of her peerage, "We have work to do. To your places."

"Yes ma'am!" They all replied, offering various well wishes to the rest of us, Saji and Issei even sharing a fist bump before departing.

"We're missing Kiba... and Gasper?" I said, looking to Rias.

"Don't worry about Kiba." Issei said.

"I hardly think Gasper is ready for something like this." Rias said, looking shocked I'd even suggest it.

"He just needs to be able to see, right?" I pulled out my phone. "I know the perfect place for him too... Just in case."

"Kodori." Rias said sharply, drawing my attention away from my half written text, "I do not want Gasper involved. He isn't ready, and this is far too much for him."

"I dunno..." Issei said, shrinking back from Rias's angry glare, "He's been training really hard. He hardly ever freezes the wrong things in the workout room."

"You're all ganging up on me tonight aren't you..." Rias sighed, "So long as he stays well away from the fight itself."

Fox: Hey kiddo. I have a super important task for you.

Shyguy: ahh! ... forgot to turn the sound down...

Shyguy: Isn't it dangerous... I mean... I got the message but...

Fox: I want you to go to the top floor of the ORC building, to my big alchemy lab.

Fox: The big window faces the battlefield. I just want you to look out that window, and watch.

Shyguy: But... What good will that do?

Fox: When you see the signal, you'll know what to do. You're a smart one, I'm confident you'll know what I'm talking about.

Fox: Your sempai is too. (thumb's up emote)

Shyguy: What if I can't?

Fox: No, not 'what if'. It's 'what now'. Bring your box. I'll have ice cream for you later.

Shyguy: I'll do my best!

Fox: Text me when you get there, just to let me know.

I clicked my phone closed, "Right." I blinked, feeling a tingle ripple over my skin and tails, "What was that?"

"Lets go!" Rias said, "This will be nothing like the rating game, this is a fight to the death, but you do NOT have permission to die!" She looked at her peerage, "Is that clear? We will defend our school and home!"

"Yes President!" They said together. I opted for a thumbs up in Rias's direction, and we were on our way.

We rounded the corner of the big gym building, just in time to see a pillar of light forming on the main grounds. It was a fairly large circle, with a slowly spinning series of glyphs at its base. Floating in the middle, their outline almost lost in the brightness of the circle, were three swords.

Under the swords, stood a short squat man, dressed in a white with gold trimmed priest's robe. His short hair was grey, partially covered by a black cap, and he adjusted his small round framed glasses in our direction as we arrived. He wasn't who I had my eyes on however. Floating above, high above, the circle, not quite in the radius of it's glow, was a man, sitting on wide backed chair.

Black hair, dark business suit, sharp eyes and pointed ears. Attached to a handsome face, this one radiated distaste and dark amusement. And power... I could feel it from where I stood.

"Well, Valpner? How much longer?" The one on the simple throne asked.

"Not long. Though with only three swords... Five minutes at most." He said.

"Good evening Rias Gremory. Is Sirzechs coming too? Perhaps Serafall?"

"Neither!" Rias shouted up at him, "You're just getting us instead of my Brother and Leviathan-sama!"

He frowned, not even bothering to uncross his legs as he swept an arm down. A massive... no... titanic, spear of light formed and flew from his hand, sailing over our heads and into the big gym building. The noise was fantastic, the vibration in the air could be felt in my ribs, and the wreckage of the gym was actually shorter than the spear itself, as it stood, glowing, amidst the wreckage.

All of us, eyes wide, looked back up at him.

"Disappointing! BORING!" He yelled, "I suppose you'll provide some amusement, but I expected MORE!"

I could see Issei panicking, looking at his still untransformed arm and mumbling to it. I put a hand on his shoulder, and handed him one of my new potions. "Accept it." I said to him quietly, "Figure it out later, deal with it now."

"Now that I look..." I felt my hair want to stand on end, the power in Kokabiel's voice focusing on me, "Maybe this will be more amusing, with you here." He laughed, "You don't feel nearly as powerful as you did when you fought Riser! Don't tell me a simple mortal's charms have weakened you so much?"

I looked back up at him, taking a step forward while handing out potions to Rias and Akeno, reaching into my coat for more, "I'll admit!" I shouted up at him, "It does feel a little limiting. But you wouldn't want me to go all out anyhow."

"Oh? Interesting... I've always wanted to see what one of the local, so called 'gods' were all about..." He said, "Let's see how you all deal with my newest pets."

He snapped his fingers, and a dark circle expanded next to him. Widening to about the size of house, a trio of giant canine heads emerged from it. A moment later, the rest of the body pulled itself out of the circle, jumping down to the ground next to the ritual circle.

"Cerberus! How could you bring such a thing to the moral realm!?" Rias shouted, about to continue when I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold my potion. I got this." I said, handing a potion to Asia and frowning as a second and third jumped out of the circle, facing us, "Work on a plan, I'll be fine." I took a deep breath, stepping forward and focusing on the three house sized dogs, pulling the hood of my scaled long coat up. I gave one last look behind me, "This," I pointed, "Is my real job."

I could feel that disconnect between my full power and my body, but these were just big fire breathing dogs. I'd fought the single headed ones back home, and aside from size and the extra heads, they 'felt' no different. The first one to emerge looked down at me with all three of its huge heads, its mouth easily big enough to fit me standing up inside, its smallest teeth almost as long as my forearm.

Taking another deep breath, still trying to pull on my magic, to possibly overpower the wide area sealing on it, as I had with Akeno, I looked up at the centre head and said, "Bad dog."

With a growl, the head on the left darted sideways at me, mouth wide open to snap me up. With a simple step backward, I not only dodged, but stepped forward again, using every joint in my body to add force to my punch. Ball of my foot, ankle, knee, hip, back, abdominal muscles, shoulder, elbow. All of them focused into a single point, connecting with the jaw of the left most head, where the lower jaw connected to the skull.

The mess that was left of the Cerberus's head, along with the shock wave of my punch shattering the sound barrier, hit the beast's front legs and simply kept going. Bits of skull and huge teeth slammed into the rigid structure of the leg bones, while the excess force and sudden shift in balance basically sent the monster into a forward tumble, flipping the huge dog onto its back to my right with a ground shaking 'THUMP'

"Oohhh? You have my attention now." Kokabiel said, as I calmly punched it again in the side. Its ribs were wide enough that my second punch simply passed through, before I opened my hand found its heart and pulled a massive chunk from it, just like I would if it had a magic stone.

I had turned my body a little, so I wouldn't get my face sprayed with blood, before looking at the other two Cerberus. I glanced back at Rias and the rest, who were looking shocked, "I'm buying time." I mumbled at them, "Don't just stand there."

Issei acted first, both his hands turning into their red gauntlet forms, both gems shouting **BOOST!** As he did so. That was all the attention I could spare, as the other two hell hounds started to take deep breaths of their own, six balls of fire forming between their open jaws. With the rest of them more or less behind me, I ran forward hoping they would track me instead of them. Just like the hell hounds from back home, these looked to be using a magical fire as well, meaning I'd theoretically be impervious, but getting hit because you could tank it was against my usual rules.

"This is quite amusing!" Kokabiel chuckled, another portal opening, admitting another pair of Cerberus, "Let's make it even more interesting!"

Even as the two new ones landed behind me, the ones in front started bellowing flame at me. Using my unbreakable grip, I stopped my run and made a right angled turn, the six heads following me as I took the long way to closing the gap. It took a good five seconds for the fire to stop, but once it did, I made a second right angled turn, lining myself up for the centre nose of the closest one. I heard fighting break out to my right, where Rias and the others were, but trusted them to be able to handle it. As I got closer, I drew back my fist, as if making ready to give the Cerberus the worst nose boop of its life, but even as its left, right, then centre heads started to rear back, ready to snap and bite, I planted my right foot, and slammed my left foot down, propelling myself into the air. Arcing high and well over the front most Cerberus's back, I slammed my doubled fists into the centre head of the Cerberus behind it.

The impact clearly broke its neck, the left and right heads snarling in pain, biting at me as I pushed off the nose of the middle head and back towards the first one. Ducking and rolling between its legs, I delivered a simple roundhouse to one of the back legs, adamant shin guard snapping bone with ease. Crippled, confused, it tried to bring one of its heads down to bite at me, even as the other was breathing in to try and engulf me in flames.

Reaching up and grabbing hold of the Cerberus I was under, I used my other hand to grab its unbroken front leg, on the same side as the leg I'd broken, I twisted/pulled with my arms, heaving it onto its side, giving myself cover from the other one, while I once again punched through its ribs to destroy its heart.

And even as my blood started truly singing with the heat of battle, I could feel the distance between my magic shrink, my efforts to draw it out, while it was still sealed, seemed to be straining what ever magic was holding it back.

Jumping over the now dead Cerberus, I faced the last, its two heads just finishing its fire breathing. With a quick left right, it tried to bite me, but with such a big body it might as well have emailed me its intentions. Shuffling backwards to evade, I braced my legs and flash-stepped forward, took two strides up the lifeless centre head's neck, and drove a fist into its spine, right between the shoulders. Hitting the vertebra squarely, I broke its back, the two heads snarling as the rest of it flopped to the ground in a twitching mass.

I was sweating hard now, almost able to touch my magic, as I looked up to that arrogant twit on his throne.

Farther behind me, I heard one of the hounds die, followed by Issei shouting, "Kiba! You're back!"

"Are you not entertained?" I called up at Kokabiel.

 **TRANSFER!** I heard behind me, my golden tail floofing out as I felt Rias's magic build up to insane levels.

"Eat THIS Kokabiel!" I heard Rias shout, drawing my attention from the Fallen angel on the throne, to see a person sized sphere of pure destructive force launch itself at him.

Only to see him interpose his hand, then deflect it as if swatting a fly out of the air. I watched as the sphere of Rias's boosted magic fizzled out in the air above, while Kokabiel looked at his slightly singed hand. "Not bad... The red dragon emperor allows you to increase your power to this extent." He chuckled.

"It is complete." The priest said suddenly, drawing my attention back to him as he stood with only a single sword in front of him now. Just like 'Rapidity' it looked like a worthless sharpened bit of scrap metal with a fancy hilt, but I could feel the power coming from it from twenty metres away. "The ritual to unite the three blades is done, leaving you all with only twenty minutes, before the city is reduced to ash." He grinned at us, the circle slowly dimming to nearly nothing, the point of the sword planting itself into the ground to leave it standing perfectly upright. "If you wish to stop it, you will have to slay Kokabiel." He motioned to the fallen angel, still sitting on his throne.

"Twenty minutes?!" Issei shouted, "Sirzechs-sama won't get here in time!"

"Freed." Kokabiel said, "Time to earn your keep."

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Going to stop it here, and finish up next episode! The scene still has quite a lot left, and I went to Anime north over the weekend, killing my writing time a bit.

Don't worry, more action is coming. (ONE PUNNNNNNNNNCH... well not quite...)


	45. Chapter 45

Since people have been asking. The Fairy (as yet unnamed) has her look based off the Shin Megami Tensei monster, Pixie. So if you're wondering how she manages to sit on shoulders, or stand on someone's hand, that should help. Minor spoiler as well. Her spells also reflect the monster from the game. Or will be, when she can talk and cast things again. Poor thing.

Anyhow, enjoy the show. :)

* * *

Chapter 45

"Freed." Kokabiel said, "Time to earn your keep."

From the darkness of a tree just off the field and shaded from the school's baseball diamond lighting, stepped Freed. Dressed is a dark jacket over a white shirt and tan pants, he strode over towards the sword. Not being an idiot, I took a step towards him and the squat priest Valper.

"Freed." I started, "If you touch that, I will kill you." The madness of my restricted magic was starting to reach me, the feeling of distance was almost cellophane thin now.

"Sensei." I heard from behind me, Kiba, "May I ask you to step aside?"

I looked behind me, spotting Kiba and Xenovia standing next to two... well, some of what they had done to those Cerberus looked like they'd tossed bloody meat through a jet engine... "It is my duty to return the holy blades to the Church." Xenovia said, stepping forward with Kiba.

I looked up at Kokabiel, then at Freed, who was now swinging the weird hybrid of longsword, and katana around, "I like swords, swords are my thing, stabbing devils to make them sing!" He chanted.

So I stepped back. Kokabiel seemed content to watch, his face arrogant.

"Valper." Kiba started, his sword low, but at the ready in one hand, "I am the sole survivor of the holy sword project." The priest turned to look at him, "Though only because I had died, and was brought back as a Devil. What... Why did you do it? I must know."

The priests eyes widened, then narrowed, a smile forming on his lips, "Research." He said, "As a child, I read the stories of the swords, and when I joined the priesthood, I had access to them." He shook his head, remembering, "But I seemed to lack something, and was unable to use them. But what was it?" He laughed, "Thanks to your sacrifice and that of the others, I found it!"

"Found what?!" Kiba yelled back, "You called us a failed experiment! Had us killed, and thrown out like garbage!" He growled angrily, the point of his sword quivering with excess tension.

"That was part of it, you see!" Valper laughed, "You all possessed a tiny bit of what was needed, that certain 'aptitude' for the holy swords. But not enough on their own." He reached into his robe for something, "So I came up with a theory, that I could perhaps extract this 'factor'... While it killed the test subjects, it was quite successful!"

Xenovia stepped in beside Kiba, "So that thing placed in holy sword wielder's bodies when they receive their blessings..."

Valper finally found what he was looking for, taking a palm sized bit of what looked like rose quartz out, and holding it before him, "That's right. This crystal is the result of my research, a tangible purification of that 'holy factor' needed to wield the swords." He held it in his palm, smiling, "Thanks to me, the project progressed, but instead of congratulating me, those blind fools of the Church instead took my research and branded me a heretic!" He looked to Xenovia, "Though it seems someone has picked up my work. Damn Michael for condemning me..."

Kiba was livid, his posture reminding me... of me when I let my anger well up. "Akeno." I whispered, "Help me break what ever is holding me back." It was about then I also felt my phone buzz inside my coat.

Wordlessly, she put a hand on my shoulder, while Kiba shouted, "You killed them just for that!? To extract their essence just so someone else could use a sword?!"

"Indeed. All but this one went into Freed." Valper said with a shrug.

"That's riiiiight!" Freed cackled, "I'm the only one who could handle those rocks! Everyone else just drown on their own blood!"

"How many have died for this project!?" Kiba fumed, "You call yourself a holy man yet you do this?!"

"Those foolish angels and those plebeians of the Church couldn't see how great my work was! But I'll show them!"

"So that's why you're working with Kokabiel!" Rias said, my hand on her shoulder getting her attention.

"Think you can do that again?" I whispered to her, glancing up to the still amused looking Kokabiel. She nodded, "Focus it through your gauntlets, slowly..."

"In any case." Valper laughed, "You can have this. With Freed's success, I no longer need it." He tossed the crystal to Kiba's feet, stepping back to give Freed space.

Even as I started to feel my black tails reconnect with the rest of me, Kiba knelt down and picked up the crystal. He dropped the sword in his other hand, cupping the rose red stone like the face of lover.

While Freed chuckled and Xenovia gave Kiba a chance to pay what looked like respects for the dead, I put a hand on Asia's shoulder, "Want to try?" I mumbled to her. When she nodded, I looked to Issei, "As quietly as you can, get ready." Then to Koneko, "get ready to throw."

I felt what ever it was holding me back finally give, my entire body fighting my will as it wanted to spring into action. But even as that happened, the crystal in Kiba's hands vanished, a soft white light, almost like wings, covered his body, leaving him empty handed, yet with a look of calm focus on his face.

"What..." Rias started, "What was that?"

"Balance... breaker?" Issei mumbled, touching the back of one of his gauntlets with the other hand, "He, Ddraig, says his sacred gear might have just evolved..."

Kiba stood up, taking up his sword again, "I will never forget my hate for the holy swords. But now, I have friends, old and new, who will keep me from letting that hate consume me." He pointed his blade past Freed to Valper, "For the friends of my past, I will live on for them. For the friends of my present, I will keep history from repeating itself. No more sacrifices, Valper."

"Sacrifice is always necessary when it comes to research." Valper shrugged.

Issei yelled through his hands, the backs of his gauntlets flashing as he drowned out the 'boost' noise with, "KIBA! Take that bastard Freed down! Smash that stupid looking sword to bits!"

"That's right!" Rias yelled, cheering on her knight, "My knight would never lose to that fake Excalibur!"

I was counting in my head, knowing Issei needed about ten seconds between 'boosts' and yelled as well, around the count of nine, "Show that waste of space what you've learned!" Right on time, Issei's gauntlets flashed again in mid sentence.

We all got into it then, Asia Koneko and Akeno yelling encouragement, drowning out the sound of a third Boost.

Kiba smiled back at us, nodding, then focusing on Freed.

"Are you just about done?" Freed laughed, "What's with the tears?! Cry now while you can, so I can cut your head off and mount it to my wall with a look of eternal sadness etched into it forever!"

Kiba threw his current blade away, then held both hands out, "My friends... Let's put this to rest. I will carry your dreams with me, and fulfill them with the life I've been given." This time, as he brought his hands together, a new blade was forming in the space between his palms, "Together, with my devil power, and the light of your faith, I call a new blade into being."

This new blade, as it slowly coalesced from the usual metallic mist his sacred gear made, was quite long, had a proper hilt for its length, and while lacking a crosspiece, the blade flared near the base to compensate. With a bright white edge, and a solid black, rune inscribed fuller, Kiba took hold of the hilt, the weight of it settling in his hands.

"Balance Breaker! Sword of the betrayer!" Kiba called out, "I'll crush you, and your holy swords with my blade of light, and darkness combined!"

Kiba dashed forward, bringing his new blade down at Freed. The murderous exorcist blocked easily enough, and then the fight was on in earnest. Both of them were quick on their feet, and even without the power of the Excalibur fragment 'Rapidly' Freed kept up on skill alone. But then, he slashed at Kiba, his blade extending, becoming more like a whip, the elongated edge leaving deep cuts in the ground as Kiba dodged perfectly.

"Not bad! But how about this?" Freed called out, the length of the whip blade becoming invisible, fading from sight to the point where even I couldn't see it until it lashed against something.

Kiba seemed to have no problem though. I glanced away from the fight, seeing that Kokabiel was still in his chair, his chin resting on his palm as he watched the fight unfold. He really did seem like one of the many Gods back home in Orario, all about the 'entertainment'.

"Asia, Issei, Rias, when I give the signal, I want you to drink those potions I gave you. For now, just watch, and wait for the opportunity." They all nodded slightly, not turning away, though I could see each of them reach into a pocket slowly.

"WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU!?" Freed shouted suddenly, frustrated by Kiba's expert evasion despite the invisible blade, "Fine! Let's see if you can dodge this one!"

The whip like blade suddenly took on colour, black smoke oozing from it suddenly, making it perfectly visible. But even as the smoke started to fill the air, Freed seemed confused.

Kiba stepped on the blade suddenly, trapping it under his shoe and smiling, "We've seen that already." He glanced back at us, to Akeno, who had a single hand held out, a tiny magic circle hovering over her palm.

Then Xenovia stepped in.

Well, jumped really.

With that absurd sword of hers held high over her head, she jumped into the fight, aiming to crush Freed into the dirt. She made no sound, no call of challenge, obviously thinking Freed beneath even the effort of honourable combat. It almost worked too, but she was seen at the last instant, and Freed swayed to the side just in time to avoid getting his head caved in by that ludicrous plank of metal she called a sword. As the massive blade slammed into the ground hard enough to leave a crater, she held one hand to the side.

"By the three, Peter, Basil, Dionysus, and lastly the Virgin Mary, please answer my humble request!" She called out, a small magic circle forming from her palm. What emerged, was...

Well it was another silly looking sword... It was like someone tried to make a Buster Sword while drunk...

"By the saints within the blade, I bring forth Durandal!" She called out, able to hold both of the massive blades with one hand each.

Valper, who had been watching amused until now, coughed out, "Impossible! Even with all my research, no one could wield that holy blade!"

Xenovia planted her Excalibur sword point down into the ground, taking Durandal in two hands (at least the hilt looked about long enough for the length, if not the width, of the sword) "True, all attempts to artificially create a wielder of this blade failed... But there is NOTHING artificial about Irina and I! We are two true, natural born users of the holy swords!" She charged at Freed then, "And thanks to you Freed, with the world as witness I will end your life, and defeat the Excalibur with Durandal!"

Freed lashed out with his whip sword, unable to hit her as she dashed forward. "So you just jump in all full of shit you shit eating shitty shithead bitch! WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU!?"

She didn't answer, but instead swept her sword across, aiming to cut his head off. He took no chances, interposing his blade but at the same time leaning backwards. It was the only thing that saved him as his blade shattered like cheap glass under the power of Xenovia's swing.

"What!? No! How can you break poor Excalibur-chan! How many times will it be recycled?" Freed complained, an instant before Kiba darted in.

Following in Xenovia's shadow, Kiba came in under the swing of Durandal, his own twin element blade catching Freed from shoulder to hip as he went by. Kiba came to a halt several paces behind Freed, stopping as the insane swordsman's chest blossomed blood.

"I hope you are prepared to die, Valper." Kiba said, taking a step towards the old Priest.

"A holy devil sword... ? Unthinkable! The two forces should never have been able to inhabit a single blade..." Valper seemed like he didn't even know Kiba was coming towards him, "But... If they truly are... Then the bounds between good and evil... The balance being broken... Only one thing can explain it..."

I reached into my coat, pulling out a vial, just as I saw Kokabiel form another light spear.

His target though, wasn't us, but Valper, "Not just the devil king then.. but God t-UGH" the light spear went through the old priest's back, pinning him in place like a bug on display. A second later, the spear faded, and Valper's corpse flopped to the ground like a wet rag.

I could see, as Kokabiel dispelled the chair he was sitting on, and sprouted a full ten black feathered wings, that he looked liked he was about to go into a long boring monologue. So, I pushed the stopper in on the vial I'd taken out of my coat, handed it back to Koneko, and waited for him to start.

"You were a great man, for a mortal, Valper. I'm impressed that you figured it out in the end... I really should have-"

Koneko's perfect aim sent the vial just past his left ear. "Drink!" I shouted, putting my hand on Rias's shoulder, "Asia!"

"WHAT?!" Kokabiel looked down at us, an instant before the vial exploded, letting out a massive, deep green, burst of thick smoke. "You DARE inter... WHAT!? I CAN'T MOVE!"

The smoke covered most of him, and had curled around his wings, arms and legs, but then stopped, frozen in time by the most adorable half-vampire in a box.

"Grow!" Asia and I shouted together, "That power and that vessel. Breadth of wealth and breadth of wishes. Until the bell tolls, bring forth glory and illusion." Rias's body started to glow, a mix of black, gold, red and green, as she brought her two gauntlet clad hands up towards Kokabiel, "Grow." Asia and I continued, "Confine our offerings within this body. This golden light bestowed from above. Into the hammer and into the ground, may it bestow good fortune upon you." It was here that Issei held up both his hands as well, making ready, "Grow!" Asia and I yelled together.

 **BOOST TRANSFER!**

The runes on Rias's bracers lit up, glowed bright, then burst into ethereal flames as the combined power of myself, Asia and Issei under a X4 boost, flooded into her. Backed by her own power, as well as one of my mana potions, the absolute black orb of her 'power of destruction' magic formed in front of her. Contained by a half dozen external magic circles of Rias's own making, the sphere of her magic was so big it eclipsed our view of the fallen angel.

"This is for getting my school and peerage involved in your warmongering plans! VANISH!"

"WHAT!? NO! DAMN YOU GREMORY! LET ME OUT OF THIS ACUSRSED MIST!"

Her magic seemed to dissolve the very air itself as it rocketed upwards, impacting with the green fog a moment later. In that moment, I reached into my pocket, flipped open my phone and hit the 'send' button.

Kokabiel screamed and howled, the black orb crackling with energy as it pushed its way through the time-stopped green mist. But then, the smoke suddenly came to life, unfrozen...

And then the fallen angel started to scream like he MEANT it.

Slowly, the orb started to shrink, along with the howls of agony from Kokabiel. With a wet splat, his smoking body fell to the ground. His wings had been reduced to a useless stubs. Both arms had been dissolved to just below the shoulders, and both legs had been melted to nearly nothing. Only his chest and face, both blistered and blackened, remained. Even his eyes and ears seemed to be nothing but smoking ruin.

Rias wobbled on her feet, and I helped her into Koneko's arms. I then walked forward, to stand over Kokobiel's body.

Yet, even after all that, he wasn't actually dead.

"To think, I survive the fall of God and the fourth devil king... Only to be brought down by the likes of these young, _cough_ , whelps, and some pagan god..." Weakly, his head turned to me, "To think, my war ends before it begins. Finish me then. I'd never live with the shame."

"Is it... that can't be true." Xenovia stood beside me, looking down at him.

"What? God being dead? I was there. Heh..." He coughed again, a bit of blood coming out of his nose, "The so called 'love of God' and His 'grace' are gone." Asia came to stand beside me as well, "All that is left is a failing system that provides power for blessings and the exorcists."

Asia fell to her knees, and I knelt with her, "No... That can't be true..." She mimicked Xenovia in her words, her hands crossed over her chest to grip her shoulders tightly, in substitute for clasping her hands in prayer.

"The fact that he made a sword of both holy, and devil, power, should be proof enough." He coughed again, "The balance is gone, His grace is gone. God, is, dead."

About ten metres away, with the suddenness of a lightning bolt, a white armoured figure came to a halt just above the ground. The air pressure of its sudden descent and stop washed over me like a small explosion.

"I'm afraid I can't let you die, just yet." It said, its armoured feet touching the ground after another half second of hovering.

Fully armoured in almost organic looking white steel, it reminded me a lot of Issei's own gauntlet. With wings that looked like a cross of 'bat' and 'steel plates' and a fully enclosed, aerodynamic helmet. He, guessing by the voice, also had several crystals embedded in the armour, much like the ones on the backs of Issei's hands.

" _White_." I heard... well... it sounded like Issei, but didn't 'feel' like Issei. " _I'm surprised you're here._ "

" _Red._ " Again, it sounded like the person in the armour speaking, but didn't feel like it. " _You've woken up I see._ "

"What?" Issei asked, "Is that..."

Red... white... I stood up, thoughts clicking together in my head, "You must be Albion." I said, putting myself between the armoured figure and Kokabiel.

" _Ah, she seems to know me._ "

"Indeed she does... I have orders to pick up that one there." He stopped a couple of paces away, "I have no intention of letting him go, if that's what your worried about."

" _Oh? Unusually passive of you, bother._ " Ddraig said.

" _We will meet in battle eventually, but today we are simply watching the show._ " Came the reply, "Now, if you'll let me have him, I'll be on my way." The one in the armour said.

"Let me ask my boss." I looked over to Rias, who was being supported still by Koneko, and being looked over by Akeno. Akeno looked to me, her eyes worried. I looked back to the one in the white armour, "If he shows up again, ever, I'm going to hold you responsible." I said to him, making a choice, since Rias seemed to be unconscious.

"I'm simply taking him in for... discipline. Azazel did warn him about doing something like this, after all."

So I stepped aside. "Hey Albion." I said, keeping close eye on what the armoured figure was doing, "Wouldn't happen to know anything about bits of your _other_ brother showing up again in this world, would you?"

It was like the armour, and not the man inside it, froze, his armoured fingers almost touching what was left of the fallen angel. " _What? How do you even..."_

"It doesn't matter if you don't know, I suppose. Just had to ask." I replied.

" _How interesting..._ " The armour said before scooping up the body and holding it under one arm, "Maybe there will be more interesting battles ahead then..." The man inside said, "Hm, suppose I'll take Freed too..."

"No." I said.

"No?"

"Fallen angel, fallen angel law." I pointed to the cooked meat under his arm, "Human, human law." I pointed to Freed, who despite the puddle of blood around him, looked to be breathing still.

"What does it matter to you, Demon?" He asked.

" _I'd just let it be._ " Ddraig said, " _This one is not one to be trifled with._ "

There was a pause as the man in armour looked from me, to Issei, " _Fear, brother?_ "

 _"Look at her coat, count her tails, and look into her eyes. Let it be._ "

"Interesting." The man inside said, the green glass eyes of his helmet meeting my own, "I'll leave it be then." He turned and walked away, the wings of the armour spreading out, " _We'll meet again, brother, look forward to it. Maybe toughen up the boy a little more._ "

" _He's improving fast, but I'll keep him motivated._ " Issei's gauntlet replied.

And without another word, the white armoured figure launched into the air, leaving a vapour trail in his wake. Only after he was out of sight did I let out the magic I'd been gathering to strengthen myself.

"Sensei!" Akeno called, now that I wasn't busy, "She's not waking up!"

"Mind down." I guessed, "She's exhausted her entire mana supply, as well as just used three people's worth. Wouldn't be surprised if she slept for a week." I went over to check on her anyhow, feeling her forehead and leaning in close to listen to her breathing.

"But... What about..." Issei asked, leaning in as well, though probably to get a better look up Rias's skirt, since it had risen a bit while she was laying down.

"My mission is to collect the pieces of the blades." Xenovia said, summoning that small magic circle again, and putting that idiotic looking blade of hers into it.

"So collect them." I said, "Say, what ever happened to Irina?"

"Oh, well... Before President put out the call for us to gather, Kokabiel and Freed dropped her off at my home..." Issei started.

"She was..." Asia picked up, "Hurt very badly. I healed her, but we left her in bed at home."

"Ah... Explains how Freed got that sword then..." I mumbled, "Here..." I picked up Rias, looking over to Xenovia as she sifted through the shards of metal left behind by Freed's sword, "Koneko? Let her take what she wants of the sword, but clean up what she doesn't take." I used a tail to unhook a small leather sac I carried in my coat, usually meant for magic stone collection if Lilly wasn't around. Koneko took it from my tail and wandered off towards Xenovia.

"Akeno? Let Sona know the fight's done. I have no idea how you guys clean up messes like this, but I'll leave it to the experts. Collect some teeth for me though, if you can. Fur too, if reasonable."

"If we tell you, it stops being magic." She said with a smile, pulling out her phone.

"Issei? Asia?" I looked down at them, "Good work, really. Being all sneaky with your gear was a great success." One of my tails gave Issei a pat on the head, "And you memorized the words already too." Asia too got a headpat. "Hey..."

"It... It has to be a lie." Asia said.

"I'll take her home." Issei said.

"Good." I left the two of them, and walked to Kiba, who was standing over Freed, looking down at him, tapping the flat of his sword against his palm. "Kiba."

"Sensei." He said, not looking at me.

"He's helpless." I said, "A monster. But a helpless one."

"He is."

"I won't stop you. But remember, you have to live with yourself after."

"I am not just living for myself anymore, either." He touched the hand not holding his sword to his chest.

"Nice sword, by the way."

"Thank you, Sensei." He said, nudging Freed with his shoe, so the exorcist's arm was outstretched from his body. I watched as he very deliberately pushed the point of his sword through Freed's palm, the wide blade burying itself into the dirt of the field easily, leaving Freed fingerless. "Have a bandage?"

* * *

With Rias in my arms, I returned to my room. My phone buzzed a few times, but I waited until I had entered to switch carrying duty to my tails, before pulling out my phone.

Teacher: We will handle cleanup, please take care of her. I will gather the details and let her brother know when he arrives.

I put off replying to Sona for a moment, since the next message was from Gasper.

Shyguy: Did I do good?

Fox: The best. Hope it wasn't too long?

Shyguy: I used eye drops first!

Fox: Extra cookies for you later.

Shyguy: Yay!

Then I replied to Sona.

Fox: Rias might be out for a little while. Once I put her to bed, I'll sit in with you if you want.

Teacher: That might be helpful, yes.

Fox: Don't destroy the Cerberus bodies just yet?

Teacher: We'll hold off on it as long as we can then.

Then...

Mikochu: Is she okay? Please say she's okay...

Fox: She'll be fine, really. I'll give her another potion a little later, and she should wake up tomorrow, maybe the day after.

Mikochu: Thank you for taking care of her.

Fox: Proper recovery is important after a day in the dungeon.

Mikochu: It is indeed. (wink emote)

I set the phone down and looked over to my patch of moss and the fairy who was laying on top of it. Still wrapped in the fluffy hand towel, she was now surrounded by random assortment of colourful flowers that were growing from the mossapillar's back.

"Playing favourites huh?" I asked.

"blup." It replied quietly.

"A guest is a jewel on the pillow of the host." I said, "Good work."

"blub."

That being said, I set Rias down on my bed, and started stripping her down. After setting all her clothes in a neat pile next to her gauntlets, I covered her up with a blanket. "Good work." I said to her, before getting myself undressed and having a shower. I was still covered in Cerberus blood and char, and didn't want to meet Rias's brother, or Grayfia, looking like I'd just stepped out of a butcher's shop.

* * *

I did however, meet them like I'd just stepped out of the shower. Number one Dad shirt and track pants. Outside the ORC club room were a pair of guards, dressed up in that transformer looking brass armour, spears in hand and doing their best impression of Her Royal Majesty's Guardsmen. They stopped me at the door, crossing their spears in front of me.

"You know." I said to them, stopping a respectful distance from the door, "In a place like this, with hallways that aren't as wide as your spear is long, you'd be much better off with swords."

Since I'd interrupted them before they could say anything, I think I short circuited them. They looked at me in puzzlement for a moment, before the door opened, revealing Grayfia.

"Kodori-sama. Please enter." She gave a meaningful glace to the two guards, who straightened their spears to let me pass.

"Ma'am Grayfia." I replied, "We didn't wake you up, did we?" I asked as I walked into the room.

Arrayed on the three couches, from left to right, were Akeno and Sona, the King and second in command of their two peerages. Sirzechs, who sat in Rias's usual spot in the middle, and where I usually sat, Xenovia and Irina, the latter looking like she was recovering from a bad hangover, leaning on the blue haired girl for support. I got a few strange looks as I entered, but simply sat next to Akeno after giving Sirzechs a small bow of respect.

"We were hoping you'd join us." He said with a smile. Today, he'd left that silly armour at home, but he was wearing a nice cape over what might have been an armoured casual suit. I found myself looking for a jewel topped cane or something, maybe a feathered hat. "We were just starting to discuss the 'cleanup' as it were."

I nodded, Grayfia managing the tea service and handing me a teacup, before she went to stand behind Sirzechs's couch. "Thank you for letting me sit in." I said.

"Now, Ma'am Xenovia? You were saying?" Sirzechs looked to the two church knights.

"Our mission was the retrieval broken or not, of the swords Freed stole." She said, "We've recovered two, as well as the core of Irina's Excalibur Mimic... But we don't know where the last blade is."

"That is unfortunate." Sirzechs replied, "But in the interest of our truce, we will return it, if we find it."

Akeno, who had her arms crossed under her impressive bust, extended a finger and poked me in the side discreetly. I looked at her, then across to Xenovia. No one else seemed to notice, so I simply said nothing.

"We'll trust you with this then." Xenovia said.

"Lady Sitri." Serzechs looked to Sona, "I trust tonight will be cleaned up properly?"

"The damage has been reversed, and our wards kept the school grounds looking as they always do, from the outside." She said, "Though..." She looked to me.

"If you haven't destroyed the Cerberus yet, I'd like to do a little collection." I said.

"You have about two hours, before we risk mortal involvement." Grayfia said, "Then they must be destroyed and the area cleansed."

I smiled, already mentally cataloguing and comparing what I could harvest off them to say, a hell hound from the Dungeon. "I will work quickly, once we're done here."

"How will you deal with Freed?" Akeno asked.

"He will be brought in to the church, tried, and likely committed to a sanitarium." Irina said tiredly, "And probably to never to see daylight again." She paused, "Valper's remains will return with us as well."

"And what exactly happened to Kokabiel?" Sirzechs asked.

Sona and Akeno looked to me, likely since it was my decision in Rias's stead, that let what was left of him go. "Someone working for Azazel came to pick him up, for going against his wishes." I said, "Albion, the white dragon, and his host."

"And you let him go?" He asked.

"He asked nicely, and this is the second time, it seems, that people have gone against Azazel's wishes and ended up worse off for it." I shrugged, "There honestly wasn't much left of Kokabiel, and I'd rather not have picked a fight with someone who looked that confident in themselves, with no information on who or what they could do." I frowned, "And... I might want to ask a favour from him later, since he is the other dragon, and a possible link to me getting home."

"Very well. We will keep an eye on things from that direction." He nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. "Lastly... How is she?"

"Mentally exhausted." I said, "But sleeping and unhurt otherwise."

He smiled, nodded, then looked away from me to Sona. I took that as a dismissal, finished my tea and set my cup down on the table. Grayfia followed me to the door, opening it for me.

"She'll be fine." I said very quietly, "And if you could maybe lend me a couple pairs of hands?" She nodded, and I added, "And visit my workshop before you vanish again, Lord Sirzechs too."

"Understood." She replied, looking to one of the guards, "Follow her, and her instructions. As well as one person from the building entrance."

"Yes Ma'am." He replied smartly, clicking his heels together.

* * *

I think I might have taken some kind of perverse enjoyment out of how squeamish the two guardsmen were. At first, they were wondering why I was bothering. Then, after pointing at the clear scorch marks on the ground, where I'd used the body of one hound to soak the flames from the other, and how the fur didn't even have soot on it... After that, aside from turning away as I told them to 'hold this bloody edge of fur here, while I cut it away from the body' they just stayed quiet. The cleanup crew, a half dozen faceless generic devils, who were completely forgettable in appearance, helpfully turned a hose on my newly skinned fur, and after, the pile of teeth. Being under the time limit though, I wasn't able to get all the fur, but certainly enough for quite a few projects.

Later, in my workshop, I was just starting to cut the massive pelts into more manageable squares, when Grayfia, Sirzechs, and two more guards arrived at the garage door.

"Come in." I said to them, "Not you." I said to the guards."

With a nod from Grayfia, the guards simply moved to either side of the entrance on the outside, "So I see first hand what the extra funding is for." Sirzechs chuckled, "And why Ajuka seems so... animated when he talks about your ideas."

"I'll miss some of this, when I return." I said, "But I do try justify the cost of my services."

"There's no need for that." He said, "Your assistance with the Rating Game cleared any debt you might have owed the Gremory coffers." He waited patiently while I washed blood and the like from my hands at the sink, "I am further impressed at how you managed to plan the take down of one of the most powerful fallen angels to have ever existed."

"Ten wings... kind of like my tails then?"

"Indeed." He replied, "So, you have requested my presence?"

"And I thank you for answering." I replied, "If I could get you to remove that cape, and shirt, I can take your measurements for some armour."

He blinked at me, and so did Grayfia, "Does my formal suit of plate really look that bad?" He unhooked the clasp on his cape, handing it to Grayfia who folded it neatly in her arms. I led him around the corner, near my in progress body for Ddraig's fragment. "I thought you were joking, to be honest."

I pitched my voice low, so the guards wouldn't hear me, "Your guards too... But, how soon did you want to 'find' the other Excalibur fragment?"

"I'm sure it will turn up in a couple of days, a week at most." He said, taking off his shirt and straightening his arms for me as I took measurements, "You never can tell when you have to look all over for something so rare."

I nodded, then changed the topic, "So what kind of style did you want? Smooth? Scaled? Organic?"

"With the current political climate, I'd rather wear something impressive, but not intimidating. As close to 'form over function' as your professionalism allows?"

"Iron and brass?"

"Something to go with the hair?"

"Iron and copper then." I nodded, "I'll even work in some other stuff, in case you ever do need it in combat."

"You're too kind."

"I'm a professional." I corrected, "Have you heard anything yet?"

"Yes." Grayfia said, "There will be a report for you tomorrow."

"Really?" the tape measure dangled from a finger before I could recover it.

"Our assets have been working with the Sitri and Phoenix houses. We were only an hour away from helping, because we were already compiling the information for you." Serzechs said, putting his shirt on again, "The usual travel between my manor in Hell, and here, even with the permanent teleport circles, can take a day or so, sometimes more depending on how much you transport, and the power behind it."

"Good to know." I nodded, "That means a lot to me, thank you."

"Service already payed for." He said with a smile, "I have it on good authority, to keep your service to the Gremory house your best option."

I glanced to Grayfia, who had the smallest of smiles on her face. "Again, thank you."

I bowed to him, then to Grayfia, and they left, leaving me feeling hopeful.

* * *

May 29 2016

I took an instant coffee pill after making sure Rias was indeed recovering. As much as I wanted sleep, I wanted nothing to do with Rias and myself, in the same bed ever again. After taking a couple of things from my alchemy bench down to the workshop, I got back to working with new leather, ordering things online, and basically doing as much as I could without turning on the machines.

Just as the sun was starting to wake up the local songbirds, I felt a looming presence at the mouth of the workshop. Putting down my tools, I looked over and saw Fukawa and Kurin. They'd cleaned up a little, the Oni in a clean sack clock vest, the stump of his arm bandaged properly, while Kurin had done her hair back up, though it wasn't nearly as ornate, just up and out of the way. There was also a rope connecting the two of them. Tied to Fukawa's simple rope belt, and through Kurin's obi. There was enough length for them to stand just within arms reach of each other.

"As promised." Fukawa rumbled, "I have come to you at the dawn of the new day."

"Tied together huh?" I said, looking up at him.

"For her safety, as much as her sentence." He replied.

"Come in." I said, going to my fridge and taking out a couple of water bottles and my most recent culinary experiment with my milk, vanilla pudding. "First, join me for a little food, then I'll see to your arm."

The little plate in Fukawa's hand, as well as the tiny spoon looked comical, but otherwise they both found a space to sit (him on the floor, her at a workbench) and joined me in trying out my newest dish. I made a note that Oni and orphan youkai hunters alike enjoyed it, at least, by the way their faces lit up, they did indeed like it. I thought it needed a little cinnamon, but it wasn't like I was going to run out of milk any time soon.

After the plates were collected, I turned to Kurin, who had been very quiet, as well as trying to avoid looking at me, "Kurin? Are your needs being met?"

"Yes Kodori-sama." She replied shortly.

"Fukawa?"

"We are staying at her family's holdings. I have made it clear to the local youkai, that she is under my care and protection. She does not seem to like the idea of opening her home to us." He replied.

"Co-existence is the first step. It is still her home however." I said.

"I will ensure her property as well then." He said, "What would you suggest, to further your plan?"

"Maybe a school of sorts." I said, "I'm sure there is enough curiosity for a small one." I looked to Kurin, "Do you think you could do that, Kurin? Take a student, and learn about each other?"

"I... I am not sure. I find the idea... hard to take." She said quietly, "But if that is your wish, I will try."

"That is my wish. Start small. You have a lifetime ahead of you." I looked up to Fukawa, "Lets see to your arm."

We stood, and he unwrapped the stump of his arm, "What is needed?" He asked.

"First, we need to re-open the wound." I found the silver scalpel, and took the potion I'd made for him from a shelf, "Afterwards, this and a little time."

"Is that..." Kurin covered her mouth, "Forgive me, but is that a lizard tonic?"

"Close enough." I said, "Kurin, take this, and cut an X, from here to here, and here to here." She looked at me like I had grown a second head, or maybe two more tails, "I cannot use a weapon to do harm. Be it a knife to slay, or perform surgery." I got a pencil and marked the silver scalpel, "No deeper than that."

"Go ahead." Fukawa said, kneeling and offering his arm to her.

Nervously, she performed the deed, and I gave Fukawa a bit of leather, "This will sting."

He gave me a raised eyebrow, but bit down on the leather anyhow. I was glad he did, as once I started dabbing the potion onto the cuts, his breathing picked up, his eyes went wide then squinted shut, and the muscles on his back and shoulders tensed up. A moment later, it faded, but unlike the fairy, I hadn't given him anything for the instant of pain. After a couple of deep breaths, he relaxed and took the leather out of his mouth. "That was surprising." He said, looking at the leather strip, then just popping it in his mouth to chew on.

"It will take about a month, maybe less with how fast you heal, before you'll have your arm back. It will still need to be strengthened however." I explained, taking the scalpel back from Kurin and setting it aside.

"My thanks." He said, "The price has been paid."

I nodded, "That doesn't mean you need to be a stranger. Just be mindful of the normal people around, and you can visit."

"I am sure you will be seeing more of us, soon. Lady Yasaka isn't as... helpful." He said, Kurin looking up at him, eyes wide.

"Yasaka?" I asked.

"You do not know?" I shook my head and he continued, "She is the leader of the youkai of the area known as Kyoto."

"Hm." I scratched an ear, "Are you out of favour with her, as the other Oni I freed is?"

"Likely." He replied with a shrug, "Word of your existence will reach her, without sending me to find out, if that's what you were thinking."

"That's fine... Though if someone asks..." My golden tail flopped over my shoulder, "Tell them this is my wife's, not a trophy? I'd rather not open a conversation with direct combat over yet another misunderstanding..."

"Deeds over words. But I will mention it if asked." He replied. He looked to Kurin, "Have you needs before we go?"

"Yes please." The two of them walked over to my bathroom, Fukawa waiting around the corner, out of sight, while she went in.

Afterwards, they both bowed, and left, letting me return to my work.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Combat! Different results! A sort of kind of introduction to the youkai of Kyoto! Look forward to more next time!

You know, five days, etc etc.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

It was another couple of hours before I finished stacking the Cerberus fur into something I could start really working with. This didn't count the smoothing, cleaning, treating or the like, but at least now it wasn't a bus length four metre wide sheet of fur. I really hoped no one from the school noticed the smell until I could deal with it. For now, I left what amounted to alchemical air freshener near it (a failed soap batch) and went to check on Rias.

Aside from having rolled over at least once, leaving one of her physics defying breasts exposed, and a tiny, very unladylike, trail of drool at the corner of her mouth, she was still quite asleep. This was a good sign, as most people under the effect of mind down, are basically in a coma, their body all but off aside from the background processes that you don't need to think about. You know, like breathing and having a heartbeat.

My other guest seemed to be just sitting up, blinking at me in that half asleep, uncomprehending manner that people do, as I covered Rias back up. I knelt down next to her, pushing a couple of flower stems out of the way and gently taking her in hand, fluffy hand towel and all. Sitting her down on my alchemy table, I sat down in the chair.

"Feeling okay?" I asked, "You're a sound sleeper."

She looked a little embarrassed, but held up her maimed hand in her defence.

"Yeah, I've never worked with someone as light as you. Might have given you a little too much for the pain."

She shook her head and used her other hand to give me a thumbs up.

"Open your mouth a moment? Lemme see." She did, and I took a quick look. The mixture for her teeth worked faster than the one to regrow lost body parts, and I could already see new teeth starting to push out from her gums, almost like a new born puppy, growing in almost all at once. "Hm, a couple days for your teeth... Might be a couple weeks for your tongue, depending on your usual rate of healing." I brushed her chin with a fingertip, "Hand too?"

She closed her mouth and offered her hand to me. I felt a little hitch in my heart, her size, if not her stature, reminding me of my children. Where my children had chubby little fingers, she had slender ones, grown out of the 'baby fat', but the look was much the same.

She made a curious noise, snapping me back to the present, "Hm, maybe a month for your hand." The tiny cuts Maki had made at the end of each stub had already healed over, though each fingertip felt very slightly feverish with the effects of the mixture, exciting cells to regrow what was lost. "Breakfast?"

* * *

After eating, another shower, milking, and doing dishes, I gave Rias a few drops of my new mana potion. I was about to ease her back down onto the bed, when she groaned quietly, squinted her eyes shut tightly, then tried to roll over.

"I'm not a teddy bear." I said quietly, her arms trying to reach around me, "Rias?"

"Don't... wanna."

The fairy on my shoulder and I shared a look, her tiny hand over her mouth as if laughing.

"Does someone need another cold shower?" I asked, gently using my tails to pry her arms off me so I could lay her back down.

"No... being mean..." She looked like she was about to roll over again, before her eyes shot open. Quickly, she sat up, put her hand on my shoulder, and tried to lever herself out of bed. That was about as far as her sudden surge of motion got her, before she collapsed over my shoulder, my arm and tails keeping her from flopping onto the floor.

Another symptom of severe mind down? Muscle weakness. "Bathroom?" I asked.

"Yes please."

* * *

Dressed again, and much calmer, Rias sat on my bed drinking some tea. "That was quite embarrassing..." She mumbled.

"Could have been much worse." I shrugged, "How are you feeling?"

"A little... distant? Devils hardly ever get sick... I'm not sure how to describe it. Like I'm a little behind myself?" She replied, very carefully bringing the mug in her hands up to her mouth.

"Usual symptom." I nodded, "Do you want the report now, or later?"

"Now please. While your tea is still hot." She smiled.

So I told her. Starting from Kokabiel's body hitting the dirt, until her brother left my workshop. Everything. Including the claim that God was dead.

Her first response, when I said 'that was it', caught me a little off guard.

"You didn't return the Excalibur?" There was no heat to the question, just surprise.

"I haven't studied it at all really, I am now though, once you're squared away." I shrugged, kneeling and giving my patch of moss a pat. With care, I started plucking the flowers, "I'm more worried about Albion."

"The eternal rival to Ddraig..." Rias murmured, "It is a little alarming. And how you describe him, he is further along with his sacred gear than Issei..."

"And working for Azazel." I nodded, "I'm really curious about this guy now... He's been mentioned ever time anything 'angel' related has popped up, yet, they are 'acting without his consent'."

"I don't know much about him either." Rias admitted, "Remember, I am not truly part of the political scene as a whole... I just have to mind my step."

"You are the representative of your family." I nodded, "Or will be soon."

"Not too soon I hope... I know it wasn't supposed to happen, but I was promised a little more time before I was supposed to be involved to this scale..." She sighed.

"Next time you see Riser, you can kick him in the shin or something." I shrugged, "Now, its almost lunch time. You might want to check up on your paperwork, and maybe go to your afternoon classes."

"And here I thought you were going to suggest the day off." She pouted.

"I could. But since I'm sure your peerage would love to see you on your feet as soon as possible... Asia could certainly use a pat on the head. Gasper too... Hm, maybe I'll bring him cookies before I head to the shop..."

"How did you know? I mean, with the smoke and the like?"

"Issei's been getting Gasper to focus on 'green' objects. So, I made some green smoke. As for who I would use it on? I didn't know. I just used it on the most threatening thing on the field. I mean, if Freed became some kind of super powerful monster, I'd have used it on him." I shrugged. "Albion was probably watching, so I doubt that will work on him..."

"You'll just have to come up with something new then." She smiled, "Now that old business is done." She looked to the fairy on my shoulder, "Hello." She said, "My name is Rias Gremory."

The fairy didn't reply, though she waved her good hand shyly.

"I suppose after paperwork, I'll help Sona-san with the script for the play."

"I was hoping you'd forget." I sighed.

* * *

For the rest of the day I was left alone. Suited me just fine, since I had all that leather to process. That was all I did, since I was waiting for word from Grayfia, and didn't want to miss what ever she did to get my attention to deliver it.

The final bell for classes had just rung, when my phone started to buzz. Flipping it open, I instantly spotted a summoning circle on the screen, much like how Lord Phoenix had given me that puzzle box. So, I set the phone down, face up, and waited.

A moment later, the circle hovered over the phone itself, widened, then 'poofed' out a small stack of paper. Neatly stacked, bound with a little string, and apparently bookmarked with little multi coloured post-it notes. I took the stack of paper off the 'platform' of the summoning circle, and a second object popped out.

A magic stone.

No bigger than my thumbnail, the jagged crystalline object was unmistakable. I didn't want to believe it, as I picked up the little stone with shaking fingers. But there was no mistaking it. The swirling glow inside, the nearly heartbeat feeling of magic inside...

The fairy buzzed over from my leather bench, pausing her task of brushing the fur of the patch of leather I was working on. She hovered in place looking at the crystal, then looking back at me.

Then my phone rang.

"Kodori speaking." I said after swallowing to clear the dry feeling in my throat.

"Kodori-sama." Grayfia started, "Did you receive it all?"

"The bundle of paper and the stone? Yes."

"Is the stone authentic? I am no expert, but it felt the same as the one you had let me hold."

"It is. No doubt about it. Where did it come from?" I held it in front of a desk lamp, seeing a tiny core of darkness inside it, which the little traces of light orbited around.

"Lord Phoenix procured it. It is in the compiled report, noted by the red tab." She replied, "That is the only one, so he says, but he is not one to lie frivolously."

"Thank you. I will go through this, and call you through the circle afterwards."

"Be sure to contact Lord Phoenix as well. On a more personal note." She said, "How is Lady Rias?"

"Catching up on paperwork, and planning a school play." I replied, "Perhaps you should attend, when the tickets go on sale."

"If time permits. If that is all?"

"Yes, thank you."

* * *

The reports were fairly sparse. Most of it covered things like 'potentially odd movements' in the market, in what was called 'open territory' in hell, and various minor devil houses making a little more noise than usual.

This reminded me of my challenge letters... And job offers... I'd have to get writing back to them. Stupid politics.

The red tab of the reports was the thickets (four sheets, instead of two for the other dozen reports). I was almost completely in the dark with devil politics, but when a 'minor house' is actually one of the top houses, they usually had something very specific getting them there. Like say, a magical potion that could heal almost anything. The Phoenix house had enough financial influence, to buy themselves, and keep themselves, in power. That was great news for me, as they had the deepest connections to black market trade. Even said so on the front page of their report.

Thanks to my little encyclopedia, one of their agents had come across what might have been a magic stone. After being told it was a 'piece from a secret crystal mine, pretty, but useless', the agent bought it, and sent it along. This told me a couple of things, or at least, let me guess. Someone in Hell had a bit of my dungeon. But they didn't know what to do with it.

However... A magic stone, meant a monster had to die. A stone this size would be from something no larger than a goblin, the weakest of top floor monsters. I suppose this was a good thing, but would make finding the source of a spawning point much harder.

I set an alarm for the evening, to remind me to call Lord Phoenix, and went back to work.

* * *

"Wow... Just when I thought the smell was bad before..." Maki said, entering the workshop and getting her safety gear on. "I like the colour of the fur though."

I had two meter square patch of hide strung to a pipe frame, holding it in place while I rubbed chemicals over the fur. Yes, it smelled terrible, but I wanted to treat it properly. The hide was actually tougher than orc leather, but not quite as supple. It was also, for all reasonable intents, fireproof. Really fireproof. Fireproof enough that I couldn't actually get my crucible hot enough to burn it. To be fair, I couldn't get the crucible to burn me either.

"This stuff is almost as fireproof as I am, maybe more so." I replied, "And yes, I do like this glossy black and grey."

"Hey there." Maki said to the fairy, who was still brushing fur, "You might be biased though."

"Possible." I admitted, "Come to help, or something else?"

"Either or. Got nothing to do today, and I don't want to study."

"Well, you can help her brush." I motioned to the collection of shed fur my fairy helper had already brushed out, "The fur might not melt like mine, but it's longer, and has the right consistency for wool."

"Oh! Like that stuff under your armour?" Maki picked up a brush, and then started brushing.

"Exactly." I nodded, "Sadly, it will still itch. But I might need to ask where I might get more... Kokabiel summoned five of them from somewhere. Must be more."

"Urg, don't remind me. Even if I wasn't directly involved, the tension last night was pretty rough. Could hardly sleep after." She then mumbled, "Go take a break or something, I got this."

I listened to the buzz of fairy wings, then my little fridge opening.

"Oh, and does the name 'Yasaka' mean anything to you?"

"Is that the same one in Kyoto?"

"So I've been told."

"Yeah. Nine tails. I only know the name, and the status, since... Well, never had anything to do up that way." She sighed, "And being a half-blood would have made me unworthy anyhow."

"Stupid politics." I replied, "I've been told I might be getting more attention now, from that direction."

"Kind of surprising you haven't already." She said.

"Well, just in case someone comes to you asking about me, tell them that its my wife's tail, and not a trophy, and that I don't mind the odd guest."

"Sure."

* * *

My fairy companion walked beside the length of the reconstructed fragments of 'Excalibur Rapidly'. As carefully as I could, I had jigsawed the fragments together to rebuild the blade, just to see what it was all about. And aside from the metal, a good iron alloy, being holy... It was just a crappy looking sword.

"What do you think?" I asked.

She looked up at me, then pointed to the hilt. It was, as far as I could tell, just a comfortable leather wrap over iron, hilt. "Something in the hilt?"

She nodded.

So, I picked up the hilt, and started disassembling it. I cut the leather with a manifested claw tip, then started pulling the well glued leather strapping away from the hilt's core. Normal leather, horse glue. Nothing new there.

The pommel was about the only thing I agreed with about the overall design when it came to the metalwork of the blade. A nice solid bit of metal, heavy enough to provide a good counterbalance and big/smooth enough to fit in the palm if you wanted to push down on the blade or widen your grip for a little extra leverage. That unscrewed easily enough, but still, just normal stuff.

Looking at the bare metal of the hilt, still covered in bits of leather, I noticed two rivets. That was normal. One or two rivets usually secured the tang of the blade to the hilt. But on closer inspection, and a little more effort to remove stuck leather, there were actually a full half dozen rivets.

"Wait... what?" I mumbled, looking at the mess of little pegs that were once hidden by the leather. The fairy shrugged, though I didn't expect much there. "It's like..." I got a hammer and a small hole punch (kinda like a chisel, but with an ice pick on the end.)

A bit of time with that, a vice, and a little effort, something came loose inside. Carefully, I tapped out what ever it was from the hilt.

A sword fragment. Very clearly a piece of a larger blade, it was just a little longer than my hand, and maybe two fingers wide. Still looking wickedly sharp, I could feel the flow of holy power under my fingertips as I looked at the fragment. This... This must have been the core Xenovia wanted.

I fit the fragment in with the rest of the blade on the table, and found... well... it looked kinda like a weld mark. Some kind of magic glue? This was beyond my skill or knowledge. Maybe some kind of attuning to add its power to the rest? But how...

"Hey, you awake?" I picked up Ddraig's sphere in one hand, feeding a little mana into the metal.

" _Ah, I was having such an interesting dream._ "

"Sorry. But you might have an idea on what this is, and how it works." I held the fragment, and touched it carefully to the sphere. "Any ideas?"

" _That... Is that... It is! A fragment of the greatest sword to ever be broken._ " There was a pause, " _How did you manage to get your hands on it?_ "

"I don't actually have it. Though, if I did, I'd love to know how it works." The fairy looked puzzled, so I put the fragment down, and put her hand over the back of my hand holding the sphere.

" _Well, to be honest, I was only ever attacked by it... once or twice. So aside from 'yes it's sharp', I can't really say. Who... Who is that?"_

The Fairy looked up at me, her shoulders mimicking a sigh. "A new friend. She can't talk right now, but she was looking at me like I was going crazy, so I brought her into the conversation."

 _"Well, hello then."_

"So aside from 'worked like a sword', you have no idea?"

" _I do remember, between trying not to get stabbed with it, and calming the owner down, that it had many runes along the fuller._ "

"It does have them." I replied, looking at the bit of fuller that was there, "But I can't really ask an expert... Or maybe I can... Hum... Okay thank you."

" _How far along is my new body? I'm feeling a little more lonely every time you put me back down."_

"Well, the frame is almost done. The plates are about half of that. And the stuff that will let you do things like 'see' and 'hear' are... Well, the foundation is there, but I need to start them."

 _"It's strange to feel excited when I can't feel anything past this little metal ball I'm in. But I do. Can I try and get back to that dream I was having?"_

"Sure, thank you." I put the ball back on its little stand, "Sounds like an old man, doesn't he?"

She nodded, hiding a laugh behind her hand.

"Want to meet another friend then? He might have what I need to translate this." I motioned to the bit of faded runes on the sword fragment. "Oh, after I clean this up..."

* * *

"Oh... She's pretty." Gasper said, peeking out of his box while looking at the green glad fairy standing next to his laptop. "Sorry I was scared of you."

The fairy waved it away, then performed a very formal curtsy.

"Gasper, meet... Well, I don't know her name, but I look forward to hearing it someday soon." I gave her head a gentle pat, "This is Gasper, he's a little shy, but very smart." Gasper was about to say something, but I added, "And modest. Don't believe him when he says he isn't."

There must be some kind of addictive property to making people turn into stuttering idiots.

"Well... umm... so..." Gasper shook off his blush, "What can I help with, Miss Kodori?"

I had to stop myself from starting a plan to steal him when I went back home.

"Well, ahem. I have a bit of Excalibur, and the runes on it are nothing like what I've seen so far. Not Norse, or Gothic, or anything like that. So..." I put the fragment down carefully next to his laptop, "What would you suggest?" I paused, "Oh right." I put down a container of cookies as well as a small jar of jam, "For being so helpful."

I couldn't steal him, but headpats. Yes, headpats.

"Heehee. Thank you." He soaked them up, "Well... Um... Let's see." He ducked into his box, and came back out with a little hand held object. It looked a lot like a bar code scanner, "I have a hand scanner here, maybe that will help?"

So, while he did some quick research, I stood up and went to his fridge. Thankfully, it just happened to have some bread. So I went about making some toast.

"Ah here." Gasper said, "The records of the blade say the full inscription was, 'Take me up', and 'Cast me away'." I returned with the toast, "To symbolize the rise and fall of power... umm... Take me up was on one side, cast me away on the other..." Another pause, "Had a sheath that Arthur's sister stole... Hm." He made no move for the toast, though the Fairy nibbled on a half slice, mindful of crumbs near the laptop.

"So this bit is?"

"Matching the language... The part of the blade... Yes, this is, well, most of, 'take me up'." He pointed to the scanned picture on the screen, "Here see?"

"Hm, is that what grants the speed to the owner? Giving them the power of 'youth' at the beginning of their 'rule'? Magic can be so weird sometimes..."

He took a slice of toast and jam, and also kept it away from the laptop. After a moment, (a nice happy moment of an adorable person enjoying their food, even though it was a very dark red), He said, "Um, do you have your light spell with you? I think I managed to program in a simple colour changing routine for it... maybe..."

He did indeed have a way to alter, from the computer, the colour of my 'light spell' Tarot card. It was very simple, and only managed the three primary colours (and not very clear colour either), made his laptop fan spin up to max, and lagged his computer. But it worked.

"Progress." I said with a smile, watching the fairy poke at the light bubble as it slowly rotated through the three colours. "But I think we need a more robust computer for this."

"I think... I just need to optimize the code... maybe? Can you leave the card here?" He asked, "Maybe... do you think Lady Rias would let me upgrade?"

"After your help with that fallen angel? I'm surprised she hasn't come down to say thank you yet already." I paused, considered, then opened my phone.

Fox: Hello?

I waited a minute or so.

Fox: You alive?

Another minute.

Fox: You're drooling on your paperwork, aren't you.

Boss: ... Yes, seems I was.

Fox: Feeling okay?

Boss: Still feeling a little feverish... I think.

Fox: I'll make something for you then.

Boss: Thank you. Was there something else?

Fox: Shyguy and I have a project on, and he'd like a better laptop. Maybe a headpat or three too.

Boss: I meant to visit... But I think I blinked.

Fox: Mind down will do that to a person.

There was no further reply, but a moment later Gasper's phone dinged suddenly. The noise of it sounded much like a church bell about half way through being rung, very sudden and jarring. This explained why he was always so surprised by it.

A moment of recovery, then him reading, he smiled shyly, like his phone just gave him a compliment. Well, I suppose it had. He started tapping in a reply, then put the phone down.

"Lady Rias says she will visit later, and help me find exactly what I want for a new computer." He smiled.

"You earned it." I nodded, "I'll leave this here, and take this with me." I left the Tarot there, but not the blade fragment. "While I found the information I wanted... I honestly don't think I can do anything with it." I squinted at him, "Don't be sorry."

"S...oh um..."

"It's just far past what I've learned to do on my own. I will however see if I can figure out the metal itself. That's something I can do."

* * *

The answer to that, was just as confounding. After using a bunch of chemicals to find a reaction with various metals, the results didn't really make sense. Technically, I could make the alloy for this blade. But there was something else involved. About the best I could think of was 'a wizard did it'.

And that bothered me.

Sure, magic was most certainly 'a thing' when it came to weapons like this. But it was almost like... Like the metal wasn't so much 'melted into an alloy' but 'pulled together with magic, into an alloy'. Like magic was used for every step, from extraction of the ore, to the hammer itself... If a hammer was even used... I couldn't even find tool marks, where the inscription fragment was tapped into the metal.

A magic tool? A ritual? A prayer to the... well, I suppose, now dead Almighty?

If it were a magic 'thing' however, I could bring that back with me...

That in mind, I wrapped the fragment up in enough cloth that I could no longer 'feel' the tingle of magic inside it, put it in a box, then found Grayfia's calling card. A brief touch of mana later, and a miniature holograph of her projected itself above the paper.

"Kodori-sama." She bowed, "How may I help you?"

"Lady Grayfia." I nodded back, "I seem to have found that bit of Excalibur we were looking for."

"How fortuitous." She said, "Though I am surprised it was found so quickly." Her projection narrowed its eyes at me.

I shrugged, but smiled a little, "How should I return it? It's packaged thick enough to be safe for those sensitive to it."

"One moment." She replied, her image fading, then the circle on the paper projecting upwards a little then expanding, "Place it on the circle."

I did so, and the box sunk into it, vanishing entirely, Grayfia's image appearing again, holding the box. "I don't suppose you know if there is a Cerberus kennel around?"

"Related to your other works?" I could see her looking at my reused post box with a sigh.

"Yes."

"There are several, but access is restricted, and allowing them to the mortal world flat out forbidden."

I imagined a three headed hound the size of a bus napping outside my workshop... then shook my head, "No no. The fur of the ones from last night is long enough to make wool. Fireproof wool."

"I see." She looked thoughtful, "I will inquire, but doubt there will be much success."

"Your effort is enough." I nodded, "Thank you."

"Very well." And she vanished, the circle on the paper going dark.

I went back to the shop for until evening, hammering out plates, tooling, machining, etching, and making all the noise. As the sky darkened, I turned things off and went back to treating leather. I kind of wished I had proper basins, or that I didn't have plans for the fur being still attached to the hide... But it was what it was. It was kind of amazing really, I'd managed to get enough hide of that single Cerberus to basically make gorilla suits for both peerages... Not that I would, but I -could-...

Finally, my alarm rang, and I started washing up and putting things away.

When I returned to my room, my fairy friend flew over to my counter top, and did an adorable yawn/stretch.

"I agree." I said, "Busy day. But not quite done. Dinner? Use the shower?" I felt a little salty myself, especially after all that leather treatment, "I have one more thing to do, before I just settle on making potions or something for the night."

She made a show of poking her belly and giving me a sad face, so I turned on the stove and started making something. While things simmered, I found the calling card for Lord Phoenix. A short while later, dinner was served, consumed, and cleaned up after.

* * *

I put my chair into the shower, and helped the fairy turn on the slightly stiff water faucet, letting her be while I went back to my alchemy table and put a little mana into the circle.

"Lord Phoenix." I called, fingertip still touching the paper, "I, Kodori, call to you, and request audience."

A blue, nearly freezing flame sifted out of the ink of the circle. The pattern lifted off the page, expanded a little, and I found myself looking at the head and shoulders of Lord Phoenix.

"Lady Kodori." He said as his eyes focused on me, "I assume you received the report?"

"Lord Phoenix." I bowed my head, "I did. What you provided is proof that what I am looking for, or part of it, is in Hell."

"Considering the contents of your little booklet, this is not good news." He frowned.

"Not being a native..." I hmm'ed, "What IS hell like? I've never read the various books really..."

"Imagine the mortal world, take the sun away, replace it with a dark and not so dark day and night cycle, and add in most of the creatures from popular lore." He said after a moment of thought.

"Explains why Devils can see in the dark, and why we have all that lore in the first place." I nodded, "I suppose a new wave of highly disruptive monsters would be a bad thing, no matter where you are."

"Indeed. As per our agreement, and hearing that the information is accurate, I will follow up on the black market lead." He smiled, "This concludes old business?"

"Almost." I said with a smile, "I opened your box, properly, mind you."

"I surmised so, considering this circle was in that box. Properly though? Very good." He smiled, "Wasn't too difficult then?"

"I needed a little inspiration, but no. I am curious about the metal though... I'm very much a 'function over form' sort when it comes to my craft, but colour changing metal? That's just too interesting not to want to work with."

He laughed, a deep amused sound, "After hearing about 'your craft' I knew that would catch your attention, provided you figured out the box. It's an old mix of metal and a hint of magic. The tears aren't all we are known for, here in Hell, though not as much since the end of the war."

I perked up, "You were smiths, weren't you?"

"The less magically inclined had to do something with their time, yes."

"I'm very curious... Did you use a special kind of flame? I mean... You hear about 'forged in hell fire' and the like from fantasy books... But is that a thing?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, the corner of his mouth raising slightly in a smile, "That would be telling."

"Willing to negotiate for it then?" I offered.

"Is old business concluded?" He asked.

I thought about that for a moment, "I was paid in full, with the contents of the box... you continue to search for me on behalf of your son's life... hm, yes. Old business is done I think."

"Excellent." He smiled, "But, before we barter for that. A personal matter."

"It was mentioned you wanted to talk." I nodded.

"Just a moment..." His image vanished, and a rolled up bit of paper, tied by string, popped out of the circle. As soon as I took the paper off the glowing 'platform' of the circle, his head appeared again, "My son, too proud to ask directly, wanted me to contact you, and ask you to call him."

"Odd, since his entire peerage has my number..."

"It might be a personal matter, though that is simply a parent's intuition."

"Aha. I think I can guess... But I'm not sure I'd want to help." I smiled.

"He is still my son, so I have asked."

"Then for you, I will at least hear him out." I nodded, "As a one parent to another."

"I had heard why you are so aggressive with your bargaining with us Devils. Now, new business."

"Indeed."

* * *

I wasn't sure if I should have bargained with Lord Phoenix. Honestly, I might have been able to, say, ask Grayfia. But since I wanted to encourage his further involvement with the search for my missing bits of dungeon, I decided to negotiate with him anyhow.

For my notes on how I made the conversion cubes, and a working one (ice), I would be given a literal bit of hell flame.

Yes... Actual flame. From hell.

In a fancy box no less.

It would take a little time to make ready, considering its nature, but I was told it would never go out, so long as it remained in the box. However! That was all I was getting. Aside from the 'never take it out of the box', that was my only instruction. I'd have to figure it out myself after that.

It made me wonder if there were other 'flames'. A holy one, most certainly, if the Excalibur fragment was any clue. But the rest? Hm.

* * *

Freshly showered, I dried myself, and my chair off, got an extra long shirt on, and used the second summoning circle.

"Riser?" I called out quietly, since my Fairy friend was now sleeping on my patch of moss.

It took a moment, but Riser's head and shoulders appeared over the circle. Gone was the arrogant look of confidence, and in its place was the look of a man who had gotten no sleep for quite some time.

"You've got to help me!" He started, not even bothering with formality, his tone too, was that of the desperate, "Please, I beg of you."

"What's wrong?" I asked, pretending that I didn't know already.

"The requests, the demands, the want for more sex... and by the first flame... the fooooood cravings!" He sounded horrified at the last one. "Please! You caused this! Was nearly killing me, and selling me back to my family not enough for you?"

Okay, I did feel just a tiny tiny tiny itty bitty bit sorry for him. But I couldn't resist just a little more teasing. "Well, when you have a harem, you have to take care of it. And responsibility." I nodded, "Ramses had a hundred wives you know. I'm sure if a human could do it, you can too."

"And they named a condom after him!" He sighed.

"Humans have a good handle on irony." I nodded. "Okay, fine, I'll help. If only for their sake. I'll start with the cravings, and you are going to want to take notes."

He nodded, scrubbing his once neat hair back from his eyes.

* * *

And because I felt myself feeling just a little bit more sorry for him, I sent a simple text message to all of them just after, covering three points. First, follow the meal plan. A balanced diet, with a little extra, will usually stop a woman from wanting weird foods. Like mayonnaise and pistachios with ketchup.

Stay active, with more than just sex. Wild hormones aside, it makes recovery after delivering a bit easier.

Don't kill, or drive the father insane. He'll be better at being a father if you keep him alive, and sane. Yes he needs to be taught a lesson, but in a few months, the real class starts.

The reaction to this was... well, a lot of pouting. I think it might have been the 'less sex' thing.

* * *

May 30 2016

I was starting to suspect my patch of moss was playing favourites. Two days in a row now, my new roommate was sleeping in her own personal patch of bright and fragrant flowers. They were random too, no two of the dozen or so flowers the same.

"I'm going to have to find something to do with these..." I said quietly to it, since I seemed to be much more of a morning person than the fairy.

"Blubble." Very much sounding like a non-apology.

"Perfume maybe?" I mused, thinking about it while I stretched myself out and warmed up my body for the day. "I'm sure someone would like it... How are you even doing that without seeds?" I had even double checked the little manual the Familiar Master had given me. There was no mention of this.

As if to mock my sensibilities, another brightly coloured flower grew from its back, just far enough from the fairy to not disturb it.

"Show off."

* * *

The perfectly, unnaturally so, sound of a pickup truck engine alerted me to the delivery of my newest orders. I washed my hands of the tanning chemicals and stepped outside. Cime was just opening up the bed of the pickup when I got outside.

"Friend Cime." I greeted, the fresh air just outside the workshop not quite clearing my nose of the smell of chemicals I was working with.

"Friend Kodori." He replied, touching his cap, then waving me over, "Lots of stuff here today. Sign here please."

Spare potion bottles, some actual tanning frames, a spinning wheel, bits and bobs for things I'd used up with my potions... Modern day was so... convenient when it came to delivery services. After counting packages, checking labels, and signing, I offered him a bottle of water.

"Many thanks. Oh? What's this?" He asked as I handed him a short drinking glass filled with pudding, "More cooking experiments?"

"Indeed. I have one for you," I gave the hood of the truck a pat, "And Mittelt."

"This is quite good... If I wasn't such a good delivery man, I might eat hers." He chuckled, "I heard what happened. Quite a lot of excitement."

"Well, we managed somehow. I know the war was a 'big thing' but people need to find new hobbies. Fight this fight that. No one to fight? Start another war!" I sighed, "I doubt we'll see that one again."

"Indeed. Word is Mr. Azazel put him into storage." He chuckled, "Yet another former enemy I outlive." He returned the now empty glass and spoon to me, "Life is good."

"Nicker."

"Isn't it though?" He replied to the truck.

"Storage?" I asked, putting the glass in the sink and opening some of the boxes I had use for in the workshop.

"Think of it like... Stasis. Its usually what happens to people too powerful to just kill." He explained, "Political prisoners, dangerous creatures, research specimens that are too dangerous, or costly, to keep awake. That kind of thing."

"Huh... Suppose that keeps the cost of care and feeding down." I shivered, "Glad to be rid of him at any rate."

"Indeed. Oh, if you are still looking for an expert, I just happen to know one." He grinned, "Kind of surprised me actually, though thinking on it, it shouldn't have."

"With so much going on, I haven't actually gotten to some of my other research." I shook my head, "It's hard not having Welf around."

"That smith you mentioned?" He asked, and I nodded, "Hm, seeing what you've made, and telling me he's better..."

"His skill is better, my methods are faster." I said, "At least, they were. Who knows." I scratched an ear, "Oh, wouldn't happen to know where I could get say... elemental flame? I've got a line on some actual hellfire... But... What?"

"Who did you have to kill for that?" He asked, taking off his hat to look me in the eye, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that, actually. While I'm sure you could handle it, that's... one of the most closely guarded secrets for a devil smith."

I smiled, then shook my head, "Forget I mentioned it, but I still asked."

"I... I'm not sure you could pay for it, even if you knew."

"Keep it in mind then." I shrugged, feeling really curious now.

He put his hat back on, shaking his head, "You are just so interesting to know. I'll ask a couple of people, for free. And advise them that you are serious, and to not try killing you for knowing about it at all."

"Thank you." I replied, a little surprised.

"I've been meaning to ask, actually." He started, pointing to his pickup truck, "You wouldn't happen to know that fairy, would you?"

The fairy, at some point, seemed to have flown out of the workshop, to... give one of the side view mirrors a hug?

"Took her in to heal her, after freeing her from a youkai hunter." I walked out of the shop as well, "I take it you know her?" I asked, getting a happy nod from the fairy.

"snort." Said the truck, the front end bouncing up and down a little.

"Small world." I shrugged, "But, we do have work to do... No pouting. They visit all the time. Next time I order something smaller, you can catch up a little. She'll actually have ears to play with then."

* * *

By lunch time, I'd set up a half dozen tanning frames, and with the fairy's help, we saved some space by hanging them from the ceiling. With all the stuff in the garage, I was almost out of space for anything else... But now that I did have the frames set up, the fairy could apply the chemicals for me, while I worked on making Ddraig's new body able to see.

Maki came by after school, and worked with my fairy helper to brush more Cerberus fur. Since I wasn't working on any of the power tools, we were able to actually chat casually. It kind of felt good to just... make small talk. No business. No doom and gloom.

Well, unless you counted a math test 'doom and gloom'. Maki did, though I found it kinda funny.

"Think it will work?" Maki asked as I fit the top of Ddraig's new 'face' onto the frame of the body. "I'm kind of surprised you aren't making it look more... I dunno... Dragon like."

"Shorter jaw makes for a more sturdy bite." I said, hooking in a couple of leads of electrum and ko-steel braided wire to the back of the skull. These would act like nerves as well as mana channels, hopefully letting Ddraig connect to the skull. "I haven't heard anything, but do you know if we're all meeting to train tonight?"

My phone had been silent all day, so I had no idea if it was business as usual again.

"I doubt it?" Maki said, clipping the other ends of the wire to 'cradle' where the Shadow's core rested, "Sona-san said something about 'more paper work' and 'school play'. Separately, and then in the same sentence."

"Urg... I hope I'm not too much of a villain..." I gave the mask a light tug, making sure it was all bolted on properly, "Okay..."

I put my hand on the sphere, now located in the centre of the construct, and fed a little power into it. " _Hm? Oh! Something is different."_

"Indeed it is. Oh..." Maki put her hand on the orb as well, and the fairy put her hand on the back of mine, "Just including my helpers here. Can you feel what's different? Or do you need more power?"

" _I can feel... It's like I am stretching out an arm, but something is in the way."_

"Okay... Giving you a little more." I started to feed more mana into the sphere, slowly upping the voltage, so to speak.

" _Wait... Oh! I... I see... I SEE!"_ A pause, " _I see a wall... Not much to see, and it's a little... gold tinted._ "

"One of you want to give him something nice to look at?" I asked my two assistants, "If I take my hand away he'll lose connection." I said, "Once we get this sorted out, I'll make batteries or something."

Maki laughed and took her hand away, taking a few steps and standing in front of Ddraig's 'face'.

" _Yes, that's the other one, right? Maki?"_ Maki did a couple of poses, then made a couple of funny faces at him, " _Yes yes, how droll. Lovely ears though. Two tails as well?_ "

I translated for Maki, then said, "The gold tint is from the acutual eyes themselves. The fact you can see through them at all, when they are solid metal, is hard enough to do."

 _"I am not complaining. A good researcher reports all results, do they not?_ " He grumbled, " _I... There is more to these eyes as well, but... I can't... No, its still out of reach."_

His voice in my head wavered a little, and I could feel him trying to pull more mana from me, but my control was too tight, "Now now. Don't try everything at once. Last thing we need is you melting wires and stuff. I've put the groundwork for sight related things in the eyes, as well as.. well, I hope, a sense of smell in the mask... Though that's not actually connected, just near by on the enchantments on the metal itself."

 _"I am eagerly waiting for more."_ He chuckled, " _Maybe it won't be so bad, as a shadow."_

"So long as you don't want wings, I'm sure I can accommodate. But, back to work for us."

 _"Indeed."_

* * *

 **NOTES!**

So, before people start asking in the comments. If you go to google, and look up ' **Steel Predator 5e** ' and click on the 'images' tab, you will get a really good idea on what Ddraig's new skin will look like.

Just saying. :)

The story picks up again in 5 days. And I might even get the play in there... maybe... Poor Kodori.


	47. Chapter 47

**NOTES**

Yeah, going to be a hint of mature content in this one...

* * *

Chapter 47

More work, more study... I was cramming as much into my day as I could. With the Cerberus hide, Ddraig's new body, my new armour, armour for the various people of Sona's peerage, 'mathmagic' studies, new ways to use mana infused raspberries, I had no shortage of work. I still had those phoenix feathers too.

It shouldn't have surprised me when I got a knock on the door that evening. Polite and chest high.

"Akeno." I opened the door, "I was just settling in for some study."

Akeno gave me a wave and a smile, then looked down and to her right at Koneko. Both of them were in casual clothing, and oddly enough, Koneko had a box in her hands. Bright red with a cheerful looking logo.

"We were wondering if you wanted to watch a movie." Akeno asked, taking a hand from behind her back to show me a plain DVD case, "I just happen to have a friend overseas, who has been sending me early production copies of popular action films."

"But..." I looked over my shoulder, where the beginner's book of Mathmaturgy was resting.

"Sensei." Koneko mumbled, giving me these BIG HUGE pleading eyes as she held up the box.

Popcorn.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" I gave Akeno a dirty look.

"You could complain to our HR department." She giggled.

"Fine fine..." I sighed, "Come in." I stepped aside and let them in, taking the box of popcorn packages from Koneko, "I've got a big cushion to sit on in the closet, above where I keep the wings."

* * *

I couldn't tell them I had already seen this movie. Captain America Civil War. I'd even seen it in theatres when it released on May 6. That being said, it was still a good movie. A little different than what I remember, though... It might have been the fact a couple of the actors were devils. When I asked, Akeno's reply was simply...

"You know about us. So it's harder to hide from you. It's kind of a rule I think... Now hush."

So, with Akeno on one side of me, Koneko on the other, and the Fairy laying on my bed with her upper body laying over my head between my ears, we watched the movie, a half dozen bowls of popcorn within easy reach of all of us. By the end of it, Koneko was laying her head on my outstretched legs, the Fairy was clapping quietly at the ending, and Akeno was snuggled into my side after taking as many tails as she could and wrapping them around her, back to front, like a blanket.

"You're not going to just kick us out now, are you?" Akeno asked, playing with Koneko's hair.

"It is a school night." I said, though I couldn't bring myself to sound serious, "I think Koneko might have missed the ending as it is."

"no..." Koneko mumbled, curling up her legs and trying to get the only tail Akeno hadn't claimed to cover her a bit more. "good movie."

"Oh, that's good then." I said, a couple of my tails switching sides for her, "Still, my projects won't finish themselves."

"No." Akeno nodded, "But, you need to relax occasionally."

"you care for us." Koneko yawned, trying to sit up, though it ended up just moving her so she was laying over my legs, "so we care for you. so sleepy..."

"Exactly." Akeno smiled, "As head of HR, I am obligated to care for our workers every need."

I felt myself -wanting- to frown as she half turned and leaned on me a little more, her chest pressing against my side and breast, and her voice practically dripping with the suggestiveness of 'every need'. Instead, I moved my arm from around her shoulders, to rest my hand on her far hip, curling my fingers into her side gently and hugging her tightly. So instead of frowning, I just hugged her close. After she got her arms around me, I bent my knees and captured a sleepy Koneko, my tails and free arm dragging her into a hug as well.

I took a single deep breath, just enjoying the closeness of someone else, then with my unbreakable grip, I gently but irresistibly pulled them away from me. It took another moment for my tails to get the memo, but once I was free of them, I stood, helped them both up. "Thank you." I said, "Don't worry about the mess, it will keep me from going back to all those things I have to do for at least another ten minutes."

"Are you sure?" Akeno asked, putting her arm around Koneko's shoulders as she leaned into the taller woman sleepily. Akeno's look towards Koneko was caring, but when she looked up at me, it was _hungry_.

"Yes." I had to turn away from that look, and distract myself by picking up mostly empty bowls. Images of that 'hungry' look I'd occasionally get from Aisha, who would sometimes join my wife and I, flashed through my mind. "Take care on the way home."

After they'd left, the Fairy and I rinsed out the bowls and did the dishes. Afterwards, as I lay in bed, unable to calm down, I rolled over, and gently poked the Fairy as she lay on the patch of moss.

"Hey... Sorry to wake you." I said, getting a sleepy eyed questioning look, "Could you do me a big favour?" She stood to her full height and I picked her up gently, then stood her on my bed, "Could you pet my ears? Just till I fall asleep?"

* * *

May 31 2016

After dreaming of forests and fantastical creatures, I woke mostly refreshed. Going about my usual morning with the addition to picking more flowers from the patch of moss and putting the petals into my alchemy kits to be prepped for making perfume, my Fairy roommate, patch of moss, and I were in the workshop by about 9am.

Sorting and rolling up the Cerberus hides, stringing up new ones, and figuring out the instructions on the yarn maker occupied us until lunch, after which I got to etching runes into the armour plates of Ddraigs new body, while the Fairy started making yarn.

I had also been thinking about last night. I understood Akeno wanted to comfort me, but I didn't understand why she was all but throwing herself at me. I'd seen her cling to Issei (and be glared at by Rias) and even last night, I could smell just a hint of Issei on her. Well, that and a faint hint of ozone. Perhaps Rias and Akeno were fighting over him?

Stupid hormones. I really missed my wife... And Akeno wasn't helping... I mean... I wouldn't mind, but... what would Ha-chan think? No... I must focus on getting back.

I shook my head to try and banish the thoughts, but I only managed to make it worse, the act of 'not thinking about it' making me think about it. So, I put my hammer and chisel down carefully.

"Hey." I said, breaking the near silence, "I'm going back to my room for an hour or so. Think you can stay out of trouble?"

The Fairy looked at me, puzzled, then nodded.

"No running away, and if you get bored of making yarn, you can just have a nap or something." She looked a little upset that I mentioned running away, so I added, "There's some pudding in the fridge, if you want it." I paused, then picked up a bit of paper and wrote down 'Back by 2pm'. "And if any of the usual crew come by, show them this."

She nodded, then waved as I left.

* * *

(AN: You can skip this part.)

I could use all kinds of cute phrases to explain what happened when I returned to my room. I mean, since inhabiting this body, I never really did this often. Too busy. No privacy. Better things to do. Someone else to do it for me... Even with my usual 'wanting to figure out everything' when I encountered something new and easily accessible, I just... didn't.

At least, not often. I mean, occasionally I'd exhaust Haruhime, and not quite be satisfied. Or one of us would tease the other until we just couldn't stand it anymore (usually me, but she was so easy to tease...) And the on the occasional full moon where the other was not in the same room and it was the difference between 'begging' and 'pouncing' when they came back to the room. (To be fair, I loved it when she was a little more assertive, and broke her usual reserve to pounce me like an animal.)

But, she wasn't here, and I wasn't willing (or desperate) enough to ask/allow/kidnap Akeno to join me. So, after locking the door to my room, putting my phone on silent, and setting an alarm for an hour from now...

Then I went about petting the cat, before finding the bald man at the end of the canoe, and doing a little pearl polishing. This was followed by a little diving, curling of the toes, biting the pillow, and generally trying not to make the quiet of my room too noisy.

After about three quarters of an hour, I felt I could get back to work... After a cold shower to maybe hide the glow I was feeling.

(AN: ahem... yeah...)

* * *

I returned to my shop, feeling a little guilty, but focused enough to get back to work. The Fairy gave me a questioning look as I passed her spot on top of the fridge, but then went back to using the little wooden spoon on her pudding.

* * *

Sona arrived just after the last class bell had rung. She waited until I finished tapping in a line on my newest geomagical project before quietly clearing her throat.

"Sensei." She started when I put my tools down and looked at her, "I have the preliminary draft for the play."

"Before that." I said, trying to put off 'being served', "Come in, and take a look at this."

She did, noticing the Fairy and giving her a nod when she waved, "I see you are learning from the book I lent you."

"I am. And if I did this properly..." I touched my finger to the edge of the card, paused, put on my safety glasses, waited until Sona had done the same... And turned it on.

As I slowly increased the power going into the ko-steel card and mathmagical diagram, the air above the card started to steam. It was slow, almost like a pot of water coming to a boil, but as the mist above the card started to increase, I added a little more mana.

And with a sharp series of crackling noises, a perfect sphere of solid, nearly see through ice appeared in the air just above the card.

"Impressive." Sona said, "Though..."

"This is the most basic one. There are other lines and angles I have to add if I wanted 'shape' and 'velocity' but..." I added a little more mana, the etched lines on the metal card glowing softly, "If I do this..."

The sphere didn't get bigger, but with more crackling noises it got darker. Going from an almost glass like sphere, it changed to a nearly black orb. I could feel the cold radiating from the sphere on my face, and my breath was starting to fog the air like it was the middle of winter.

"And lastly..." I took a deep breath, my face turned away from the card, then turned back to breathe a great misty breath over the orb itself. As my breath washed over the sphere, I cut my mana supply off from the card.

And with a little 'clink' the orb of black ice stopped floating and landed on the metal card. I reached over to my anvil, and picked up a set of tongs, picking up the orb. "I might not be able to make something from nothing, but, I can add something to nothing, and change it into something else."

Sona's eyes went wide for a moment, then she smiled, "It pleases me that you take your studies just as seriously as your teaching. But, what will you do with it?"

"Assistant!" I called out.

With a tiny salute, the Fairy opened the mini fridge. Promptly, I put the ice into it, resting in the middle of the wire rack next to the first one I'd made earlier with just a paper design. Once done, and the fridge closed, my assistant unplugged the fridge from the wall.

"I will save the school a little on their next electrical bill." I said with a grin, "And when I return, I will use it to preserve food, since we only have primitive compressors to make ice."

"An admirable goal, though, I've been curious. What other inventions have you made there? You mentioned the glider with your battle against Apollo, but what else?"

"Not much actually. Too much attention could come my way if I did that... Kind of like what happened after my fight with Riser... Only I'd have to live there." I replied, "Still have to answer those letters... Do you think anyone would take offence if I just... didn't reply at all?"

"Likely. Devil politics are rather convoluted, when it comes to 'who was rude to who'. Even a slight insult could result in a much shortened life of misery." She shook her head, "Not to discourage you, but you should reply, and soon."

"And the short half dozen letters of challenge?"

"Try not to embarrass them too badly perhaps?" She offered.

"And don't just punch their heads off?"

She looked momentarily horrified, but recovered and shook her head, "That would lead to a blood feud, and bring trouble for the Gremory house."

"Thought so." I sighed, "Okay, I've put it off long enough." I held out my hand.

"Please read over and give your opinion." She smiled slightly, "By tomorrow if possible, tonight if you can."

I looked at the title, sighed, then said, "Really? A retelling of Tamamo-no-mae?"

"Your costume would be the easiest to make." She replied without hesitation, "And it would be an appropriate story for you to have the lead role." She looked at me seriously, "Consider this the price of your plan, and your mysterious presence in our school's urban myths."

For a moment, I saw Eina's face instead of Sona's. "Fine fine..." I grumbled, flipping through the pages, then putting it down, "Are people still recovering from the excitement?"

"No, but they are getting ready for the play. Your excuse to go looking for Freed has actually given the cosplay club new members as well." She smiled, "So your plan wasn't as much of a failure as you thought."

"Silver lining." I nodded, "Suppose I'll look at this tonight while I make potions..."

* * *

Until the sun was almost down, I continued my etching. While the fact that this worked at all still hurt my head a little, it was truly fascinating. I would literally never look at a 42 degree angle the same ever again. That wasn't all I worked on, since I could only look at perfect angles and weird geometry for so long before my ears wanted to fall off. I continued inscribing Ddraig's new armour, designing and applying all kinds of enchantments into the ko-steel plates. His 'face' was done now, complete with a short muzzle and powerful jaw. His 'ears' were actually internal as well. I'd made small paper thin strips of metal, braced them between two thicker bits, and slotted them on either side of his head. It was my best idea to mimic 'ear drums' and with the added enchantments I hoped they would work like them.

Time would tell on those... The biggest problem, aside from about twenty or so metres square of rune carving and enchanting, was power. It didn't take a lot to wake him up, or make his eyes work. But there was so much more this body would be capable of... Already I'd made slots for shield cubes, like the ones on the Gremory gauntlets. Later I'd figure out, and add, a way for him to breath fire, or ice, with my mathmagical designs. The skeleton and armour would allow for a full range of motion as well... But it would all take power.

With my ability to lend power to someone, I could do it myself, but then, if I ran out of power, or was taken down, or he had to step out of sight of me... It would be a two for one deal in favour of the enemy. If I could come up with a way for him to power himself... I mean, I knew how to make mana batteries... sort of. The revolvers I'd made used them...

I finished the metal plate I'd been tapping away at, put my tools down and sighed. The Fairy paused her work of making yarn and buzzed over to me, giving my head a comforting pat as she stood on my work table.

"You know, I'm looking forward to having an actual conversation with you." I gave her tiny hand a pat, "Maybe you could help me kick ideas around... Like what to do about keeping this thing running without constantly feeding it power."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then walked over to a cup filled with pens and pencils. Carefully stepping around the little slivers of metal all over the table, she made a meaningful motion with the pencil. Dutifully, I got her a fresh bit of paper, picked her up, brushed the table clean with a tail so she wouldn't step on an iron sliver, then put the paper and her down on the table.

Slowly, she started to draw something. At first, I was scratching my head, but then it made sense. A lightning bolt, then an arrow that led to a square, another arrow that went to a cup. She thought a moment, seeing me still trying to puzzle it out, then drew another arrow to a second square followed by yet another arrow to a little drawing of some fire.

"So... take one, convert to power, then convert the power to something else..." I mumbled

She nodded enthusiastically, tossing the pencil into the air to land back in the cup like a pro. She made a show of dusting off her hands, then looked at me.

"That... I wonder if I could do that..." I smiled, "No, I wonder how to do it... I'm sure I can. Thank you."

She gave me a tiny smile, then gave her belly a rub.

"Hm, good idea." I nodded, "What do you think of strawberries?" I asked, looking towards my patch of moss as it caught the last light of sunset.

* * *

Back in my room, the Fairy and I had just finished plucking all the strawberries we could find off of a respectfully large strawberry bush. Happy to help me, and probably more so to help my winged roommate, the mossapillar made it grow in record time, with dozens of fat berries. Not nearly as much as the raspberry vines, it was also a small and wide enough bush to leave on it.

While I put some aside for my alchemy set, I sorted through my head for some interesting recipes from back home. While the Fairy contented herself to nibble on a smaller one, looking quite pleased at the taste, I started baking.

While things cooked in the oven and over the stove, I started reading the script for the play. It was more or less how the story went. The Fox spirit (me) was the most favoured of Emperor Toba's (Saji) concubines. Able to answer any question asked, she was known for being beautiful and wise. But... The fox spirit (me) was not all kind words and smiles, and was slowly poisoning the Emperor (Saji).

A doctor and astrologer, Abe no Yasuchika (Asia), would be called to see what was wrong with the Emperor (Saji) and find out the Fox Spirit's (me) true nature. There would then be two hunters, Kazusa-no-suke and Miura-no-suke (Kiba and Issei) who would hunt the Fox Spirit (me) down and slay me.

There was a note here, that said 'fight scene', then 'try not to break anything', Sona.

It didn't actually end there however. The Fox Spirit (me) would haunt the field, around a stone that killed all who came near it. After years of being alone in that field, in contemplation for being such a mean fox, a monk (Akeno, since she was actually qualified to exorcise spirits) would find me, and send me off to the afterlife properly.

The lines were pretty simple, though I'd been given a terrible laugh...

Some of the actions were a little alarming... but I could manage.

And finally, there was a note here saying 'use your own special effects if you can'.

"This... This is uncomfortably close to home." I said, the Fairy buzzing over to me, still holding half a strawberry. "This bit here. Sessho-seki... The killing stone." In reference to the stone the fox spirit would haunt. "Someone tried to use something like that on my wife, you know."

She gave me curious look, a little smudge of berry juice dribbling off her chin.

"I suppose I'll tell you the story while I finish baking." I gently wiped her chin with a thumb, getting another idea for later.

* * *

June 1

Fox: Okay, I've given it a once over.

Teacher: And your thoughts?

Fox: Do I really have to do the laugh?

Teacher: What is wrong with the laugh?

Fox: Can you really imagine me laughing 'ku ku ku'? Really?

Teacher: I suppose not. No other issues?

Fox: Not especially... When do we start rehearsal?

Teacher: Tonight.

Fox: I'm guessing this has priority over training?

Teacher: For the time slot, yes. Overall? At the individual's discretion and your own.

Fox: Very well.

* * *

For most of the morning, I was working on the problem of powering Ddraig's body. Technically, I had a working system already. It didn't do what I needed it to, not exactly. The revolvers I'd made, and even the exorcist weapons and lightsabres, all used a 'personal mana in converted weapon effect out' system. My revolver took it a step further, and stored the power. But the 'bullets' weren't really batteries, but capacitors. One and done, single shot. When they hit full charge, they would load, and when the trigger was pulled, they would empty.

There was also the problem of where the power would come from. The best way to do that, would be a passive system, like a solar panel, except for mana. I only had a faint idea on how to do that, but it would be like filling a cup over an hour, then dumping it out in a second... And then! I would have to fit what ever I came up with, into the body itself...

That said nothing about him actually getting hit with magic... I'd already seen all kinds of things that would probably wreck my work if it wasn't protected properly... I knew ways to protect it, sure... but then, I needed power.

My thoughts were derailed when my phone buzzed.

MagicHands: Sensei? Do you mind if I visit for lunch?

Fox: Problem?

MagicHands: Not exactly...

Fox: Sure. I'm just thinking in circles anyhow.

Issei surprised me by walking around the corner just as the lunch bell rang. I hadn't even closed my phone yet.

"Sneaky." I said, "Out of class early for lunch?"

"Been thinking." He said, "Couldn't focus on class, so I went to the nurse's office." I waved him in, and he found a seat at one of my worktables, "Oh, hello again." He greeted the fairy, who waved back with a smile.

He looked... thoughtful. And not the 'thinking about girls' thoughtful. Once again, he reminded me of Bell, when he had a personal issue that might effect our time in the dungeon. "Must be a heavy thought, if you wont even stay in class with Asia."

"It's about Albion." He said, holding out his hands, frowning for a moment before making his gauntlets appear, "This is all I can do still. But he can fly, wear that armour... He's already achieved 'balance break'."

"And you're feeling left behind." I guessed.

"Yes." He said without hesitation, "I know I'm not as weak as I was, but... I felt that the distance between us was like that between you and President, or even Riser." He looked at his hands, "At best, I can break even with Kiba or Koneko, but I still have no magic power without using boost."

"And what does your partner say?" I motioned to his armoured hands.

"That I'm right. And I'm still far from a balance break of my own."

" _Trying to copy Albion would only exhaust you._ " the gems on the backs of his hands flashed as Ddraig spoke. " _You just don't have the power for it as you are._ "

"See?" He sighed.

"I've seen you fight. You're the type who gets motivated when something difficult is ahead of you." I coughed, "Or when the reward is something you really want."

" _She's got you there, partner._ "

"I know... But..." He paused, making grabby hands. "I just can't resist when President offers..."

" _He really is a strange one. But as a dragon, I can appreciate all forms of the word 'treasure'._ "

"I'd say that wasn't helping..." I sighed, "Look, Issei." I waited for him to wipe the drool of his chin, "You've got your own user manual, literally on the back of your hand. Why not ask what you need to do, then focus on doing just that?"

"I have. But... I don't really get it." He replied, looking at one of the crystals.

 _"He needs to focus. To say nothing of the power required to achieve such a state._ "

"Power? Is that all he's missing?" I asked.

" _And focus. He doesn't... hurm... he doesn't know what it is like yet, to hold that power. His unfamiliarity with it breaks his concentration._ "

"That's exactly it." Issei said, "I mean... When I follow yours, or President's instructions, I usually come up with something, but this is so... I mean..."

"You were just a normal kid a couple months ago." I nodded, "Okay..." I scratched an ear, then nodded again, "Yes, this might work. Remember the room I told you about?"

"Yes. It's helped me talk properly with my partner here." Issei said.

" _I'd rather an open field to talk in, but it does help him think more on the conversation, than my presence in his mind."_

"I can imagine." I replied, "Okay, I need you two to work together here. You've seen Albion, and who ever was wearing him as armour right?"

"I have to admit, it looked awesome." He said with a sort of downcast chuckle.

"I want you to look at your partner, in that room, and imagine what you would look like, with his shape as an example." I shook my head, "Don't try anything right away, but after you think on it, maybe draw a picture." I rummaged through one of my notebooks, and showed him my preliminary drawings for my new armour design, "See?"

"That's... Wow... but... You'll look almost like a man in that." He frowned.

"Boob plates are dangerous." I said while giving him a Karate Chop of Justice, "I'd rather have a uniboob design than a sword through the heart."

" _I feel flattered you would mimic a dragon's plated scales._ "

"Take a good look at what I'm building here then." I smiled, pointing at the half finished metal cat/dragon/thing, "A great deal of what you are trying to do is visualization. If you can't see it happening, it probably won't happen." Then to Ddraig, "Nature is the best engineer."

"I... I think I understand now." Issei said, standing and moving over to the steel beast.

"Good. Now you better eat lunch, or you'll be starving later."

* * *

For the rest of the day, I pondered the 'power' problem. I went online looking for runes that I might enforce meaning to, like I had with my Tarot or conversion cubes. I asked Sona, Akeno, Rias, and even Momo and Reya. I didn't ask Ajuka, since that might cost me a capital F favour, but I would if I had to.

It was then, as I held one of the 'bullets' I'd made for another revolver I might never actually finish making, that I remembered something. One of my favourite magical girl anime of ALL TIME.

Except... It didn't exist? Just like some of the other anime, and my 'family' that existed before I landed in Orario, this one didn't exist either...

However... I didn't actually mind this time. It would be even more surprising to who ever messed with Ddraig's shadow and his new body, or me when finished my new armour.

* * *

"Oh dear..." Akeno said as she arrived at the shop after the last school bell, "At first, I thought you'd forgotten how to laugh, but..."

I couldn't help myself. After remembering that little shard from my past, I'd immediately started working on it. Even if it didn't work exactly how I wanted it to, I could easily make it work for something else... But the mere thought of just how crazy this idea was, and how it might not only work here, but at home...

For about two hours, I'd been almost cackling like some mad scientist about to create the most sinister plot/creation...

"Do I need to give you another break?" Akeno asked when I didn't answer.

I finished etching the simple rune into my sixth 'mana capacitor', and looked up at her, eyes wide. I took it in hand, stood up fast enough to almost topple the chair I was sitting on, and walked over to her as if she was going to be my first test subject.

"I feel so giddy right now." I replied, less than an arms length from her, "And if you were to enforce a day off on me, right now, I would either refuse, or..." Okay, now I was teasing her, as she started to take a half step away, "Not."

She called my bluff though, putting a hand just above my breasts and giving me a tiny push, "Sensei, how daring."

So I dropped the act, took a deep breath, and gave her a hug instead, "Not sorry. But I think I just figured out something that... well... no. I'm not telling. Not this."

"There there." She giggled, "Well, as much as I enjoy seeing you in a good mood, and getting a hug from someone who also gives back scratches while doing it..."

I hadn't even realized I was actually. My free hand was indeed scratching gently between her shoulder blades.

"You have a rehearsal to get to. And..." She gave me another light push, "Several members of both peerages would like a lesson, since the excitement from the other day has worn off slightly."

Letting her go, though a couple of my tails stayed for a little extra attention, "Good. I think I need a little more excitement myself."

"Well... Maybe later then?" She 'fufu'ed into her hand, and again as I felt myself blush.

* * *

After the basic introduction of the play to the cast, a few giggles over me still grumbling about being the villain, and a few minor edits to the script, mostly for the sake of modernizing the language a little (thee's and thou's got tedious really fast), we all split up again. It only took a couple of hours, but it was just a warm up before actually working on the production itself. Most of the peerage not involved were going to be working on set, costume and all the fiddly bits that a play also needed.

About the only significant bit of information was when I asked Sona when the play was going to actually happen.

"Not that I have trouble memorizing things, or even speaking in public, but... When is this all going to happen?" I asked Sona as we all started to break up for the evening.

"It will be held the evening of Parent's day." Sona replied, "In the middle of July."

I nodded, that gave me a month and a half, "Well, unless I find a way home, that gives us plenty of time."

While I didn't want to break a promise, they knew that above all else, that was my goal. "Indeed. Maki-san is your second, if that happens."

"You've just reminded me to ask you for a game of chess sometime." I smiled, "But not tonight, I seem to have a bunch of people to spar with."

She gave me a small smile in return, "Thank you for your continued efforts."

* * *

The next week went by almost in routine. Aside from the new addition to rehearsal for the upcoming play, my days were spent in the workshop, training the various people of both peerages, and putting more work into my personal growth and alchemy experiments. Ddraig's new body was only missing a couple of bits now, but for all intents and purposes, once I figured out the power supply issues, I was almost certain it was ready.

Then something two things happened. One, I had expected, the other, not so much.

* * *

June 8

"What do you think?" I asked the big metal body of Ddraig's shadow as I fed it my own power and started unhooking it from the ceiling of my workshop.

His voice sounded... well, kind of distorted, and very monotone. Almost menacingly so. This was because I'd made him a 'voice box' but it was only a couple bits of very thin metal, like his 'ears' that he could vibrate on his own to talk... kinda. Very much a work in progress.

"It is odd." He replied, "I can hear, I can speak, but I have to think about it, like controlling my breathing... Though I do not breathe in this body."

"Well at least you aren't making random noises like yesterday." I said. One of the limitations of the simple voice mechanism was its inability to do inflection. I finished lowering the body to the floor, "Okay, try to stand up, slowly. You're big enough to wreck the place if you get clumsy."

"Who is at fault for that, I wonder?" There was a pause as the metal body started to twitch fitfully, "There are... parts I can not feel."

"Those parts are not related to this." There were many gaps in the metal shell of the armour. I had put in wires and etchings 'leading' to them, from the central core, which was probably why he couldn't feel them. "Want me to bring you out onto the driveway for this?" I asked as his legs twitched a little.

"Might be best."

Even if his body was roughly a metric ton, the only problem I had lifting him was how awkward he was. I couldn't really see past him, so I had to rely on peripheral vision to not bump into anything on the way out.

This meant I nearly ran Rias over as she came to visit.

"Oh!" She said surprised, "Almost finished then?" She asked, smiling as I walked past and set him down on the driveway, "Such impressive work."

"I will miss my wings." Ddraig said.

"I would need almost twenty meters square for your wings. Not happening." I said, "And yes, we figured out his voice."

"Much improved over the noise yesterday." Rias said.

"Thank you." Me and the metal cat said together.

"Alright big guy." I said, "Try and move one bit at a time."

"I have some news for you, Sensei." Rias said, "I'll be moving in with Issei today."

"I was wondering when that would happen." I replied, keeping an eye on the giant metal cat as it started to wiggle bits of itself. "What do his parents think about it?"

"Honestly? They are thrilled." She giggled, "They may be a bit too eager for grandchildren though..."

"I'm assuming Issei is happy... Asia not so much?" I guessed, "Yes like that!" I said, "Keep steady, move slowly."

"I think I am getting the idea of it..." He was almost standing properly now, and I could feel the slow draw of mana from my body as I supplied it increase a little as more motion happened.

"She is surprisingly hard headed about some things." Rias said.

"Want my advice?" I asked.

"Oh? Taking sides?"

I had told her about Bell, and how he had a little following of women back home, "Issei might remind me of Bell, but he isn't Bell. I don't need to be neutral for Issei." I shrugged, "Besides, he's already asked for my advice, figured I would at least offer it to you."

Ddraig took that exact moment to try and take a step forward, only to fall flat on his nose. "Well, this is embarrassing." He rumbled.

"Almost had it." I replied, putting a hand on his back, and just lifting him up one handed to help him get his feet under him again.

"What would you suggest then?" Rias asked.

"Either stop being so aggressive, or, pull him into a barrier to give him no where to run, and get some privacy." I replied, "You've got to remember, he's been a normal kid until you brought him back to life."

Ddraig chuckled, though with his monotone voice it literally sounded like 'hEH hEH'.

Rias started to blush, and was about to turn away, "You don't get to look away, Rias." I told her. She reacted as if I'd slapped her, but I continued, "He's a boy. All he has up to this point in his life are fantasies, and the occasional bit of skinship you and the others push onto him. He has no idea what he's doing."

"That's not playing fair Sensei!" She shot back.

I took a deep breath, swallowing my words before I could say the first thing that came to mind, 'Niether is what you did to me'. So instead I said, "Fair and Truth are often at odds. You want him to yourself, fine. But the one thing that reminds me most of Bell, is how he tries to make everyone happy." I took another deep breath, settling down a bit more, "If you want him, fine, but if you want him all to _yourself_ , you'll likely make him, and ever other girl who's after him, miserable."

She turned away, but then so did I.

"Learn to share, or let go. He's obviously willing, but you've got to take his feelings into account too, or people will get hurt." I said, "Was there something else?"

"ORC meeting today." She replied.

"Noted. I'll be there." I helped Ddraig to his feet again, listening to Rias's footsteps as she left.

"Rather harsh." Ddraig said, taking a tentative step forward, "This is so... odd without all the organic parts."

"You're getting it though." I replied, watching him sway back and forth like a chameleon walking along a twig, "I hope I don't miss it..."

"Miss what?" He finally worked up the momentum to take a single step, fore and hind 'paws' moving in sync along with the tail providing counterbalance.

"My own children's first steps."

"How insensitive of me." He replied, warming up for another step.

"Don't worry about it." I replied. "Doing good though."

"My compliments to the builder." He replied, "Uh oh!"

With a shriek metal on concrete, his front paw failed to grip the surface and slid out from under him. "Good thing I built you tough too."

"Do not help me up." He said before I could haul him up again, "I think I can manage."

So instead of helping him up, I just gave the metal shell a pat and gave him space, "Suit yourself then. We've got another couple of hours before I have to go.

* * *

After having Ddraig walk himself back inside, and curl up in a corner of the workshop, I cut the power to him, and let him go back to sleep. After cleaning up, and heading back to my room for a little personal care and cookie collection. Instead of heading to the ORC though, I went to the basement. While useful in the shop, my Fairy friend had been requested to aid Gasper, as he worked on the 'illusion tank' project. She had also discovered the wonders of manga, of which Gasper had quite the collection of.

So, it was with the nearly invincible cardboard box of Gasper, and the Fairy on my shoulder, that I entered the ORC.

"Oh, it's you." A semi familiar voice said as I put Gasper's box down by the door, close enough to participate, yet far enough to hide if he wanted.

Turning, I saw Xenovia, sitting in my usual spot on the couches. Sipping tea calmly, she was looking at me with a sort of resigned look. "You came back... And, you're wearing the school uniform..."

I was just standing up, when the door opened again, admitting Issei and Asia, with Akeno, Koneko, Kiba and Rias visible down the hall behind them.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

I'll save introductions for next chapter.

Two things. First, is Issei wondering about his balance break. Well, since he didn't fight Riser, he never had to make a deal (yet another one) with Ddraig, and thus never upgraded. He's feeling it now though...

Second. If you're wondering about the sudden 'week' of skip... I realize that I'm actually a bit behind the time line for the events that are happening. I know I know, fanfic and all that, but I've been keeping a close eye on the date for a reason. This is one of them.

So yes. A bit of a time skip. :)


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

I sat myself down as the others entered. Issei stopped at the door, as did Asia and Koneko. Rias sat in her usual spot, though this time Akeno and Kiba stood behind her to either side.

While Issei stood there pointing and looking like a fish at Xenovia, she simply waved and said in that same resigned voice, "Hey there, Red Dragon Emperor."

"Xenovia! What are you doing here?" He finally said.

"When I found out God was dead... I just threw it away and asked to become a Devil." She leaned forward, a pair of bat wings unfurling from her back, "Rias Gremory used her knight on me, and enrolled me in school here." She explained as both Asia's and Issei's jaws dropped at the news, "So I'll be a second year student, just like you, Issei."

"But... that's... Aren't those pieces precious?" Issei recovered, "I mean, you can't replace them right?"

"As a true wielder of Durandal, I now have two knights proficient with blades on my side. I think she proved herself quite reliable." Rias said, motioning for everyone to sit down, putting me between Issei and Kiba, since Xenovia had taken my usual spot.

"Suppose there's no going back, now that I'm a devil and God is dead..." Xenovia muttered, "I mean, my life up to now seems kinda pointless... but a devil?" I couldn't hear the next few words as she seemed to spiral into a logic loop.

Issei unwittingly came to the rescue, "Say... Where's Irina?"

"Oh! Well, she returned with the three sword fragments, as well as my Excalibur. She also took Valper's corpse and Freed. Their recovery was our mission after all, broken or not." She sighed, seeming to slip back into her gloom.

"You're okay with giving them back?" Issei asked, not even noticing that he was patting one of my tails.

"There would have been trouble if I hadn't given them back. Someone else can use them, and I have Durandal anyhow." She shook her head, "Besides, once I told them God was dead... The instant Kokabiel told me. I became an outsider to the Church. The truth to them was heresy of the highest order, so they abandoned me, cast me out." She looked to Asia, "Just as they did with Asia... Irina though, since she was absent, she still doesn't know."

"You didn't tell her?" Kiba asked.

"No. Her faith is the core of her being. If I told her... No." Xenovia replied, shaking her head.

"How did she take your... Conversion, I suppose you could call it." I asked.

"I almost couldn't bear the look of disappointment, but we parted ways without a word... I'm afraid if I said anything in my defence, I'd have told her why."

Rias spoke up, turning the attention from Xenovia deftly, "The Church has reached out to us about what had happened. More specifically the Devil King." She shook her head, "Mostly to say it was 'regrettable' it happened. They'd like to 'discuss with your people about the fallen angel's treachery'." She looked like she had a bit of a bad taste in her mouth as she said this.

There was a knock on the door of the room an instant before it opened. Sona, and Saji entered to stand just inside, "They have also 'taken responsibility' and 'apologized' for overlooking Valper's actions in the past." Sona too looked like the words tasted bad, and I could feel the tail that had wandered over to Kiba get squeezed a little uncomfortably.

"Not so rough." I mumbled to him.

He didn't reply, though he made sure to pet the fur back into place properly.

"According to the Fallen Angel's leader, Azazel," Sona continued, "It was all Kokabiel acting on his own. None of his generals even knew about what he was up to."

"So it's true..." Xenovia said, "Both the younger sisters to two of the Devil Kings are here."

"In light of his actions, what was left of Kokabiel was frozen in the coldest part of Hell, Cocytus." Sona finished.

Saji spoke up however, "The Vanishing Dragon, Albion, who came to pick him up though, works for Azazel, and since we..." He looked at me.

"Since I, you mean?"

"Yes." Sona picked up again, "Since you stepped aside, Kokabiel's fate was decided by Azazel."

Rias stood again to stand closer to Sona, "I've heard that the three leaders are going to meet soon. Apparently Azazel is going to put forth a proposal."

I suppressed a sigh, realizing what was going on. They were competing on who knew the most about the situation.

"And that we've been invited so we can report to them directly about what happened." Rias finished.

"Whoa! We're going to meeting with all the bosses! Seriously?!" Issei said, eyes wide, "Wow... That's..." He frowned suddenly. "So Albion is working with the Fallen angels?"

"Yes. Azazel is gathering up sacred gears." Xenovia said, "Albion's user is considered to be in the top five of the Grigori officers. Even if you're his rival, he's already achieved a perfect balance breaker."

Issei put my tail down before he squeezed it too tightly, "Seriously? Is that how he managed to stand up to Sensei?" He shook his head.

"And he didn't give his presence away at all either." I said.

"Grr, why do I have to be so weak..." He mumbled.

Xenovia took this moment of silence, as I gave Issie a pat on the shoulder, to stand, turn, and kneel in front of Asia. Surprising a few others in the room, least of all Asia herself, she said, "I feel I have to apologize to you, Asia. God being gone meant you could never have gotten his love or salvation, no matter how much you prayed." She bowed her head, "I'm sorry... If it would make you feel any better, go ahead and punish me."

Asia, the very soul of compassion and sunny smiles, broke form for an instant, by giving Xenovia a Karate Chop of Justice. "I think... No, I know, that God's love isn't everything, and with all my new friends... I think I've found my own salvation." She smoothed out the tiny little dent in Xenovia's blue hair.

"It still makes what I said to you inexcusable. Calling you a heretic, threatening to murder you, calling you faithless, and unworthy of salvation..." She took Asia's hand, "Now that I've fallen as well, even if I can wield a holy sword, I... I see things differently now."

"You were kind of mean..." Asia agreed, surprising everyone in the room as she... well... sort of? insulted? someone. "But I forgive you!" The room sighed in relief as she went back to her sunny self, smile and all.

Asia gave Xenovia's hand a tug, prompting the blue haired girl to stand. "Well, I'm still sorry for the trouble..."

"Um... Well... Xenovia-san, would you like to come with us this weekend?" Asia asked, "We're going to hang out."

The look on the newest piece of Rias's peerage was one of surprise at just how forgiving Asia was. But she shook her head, "No... I still have to figure out this new life... I haven't been to school in a long time."

Asia's face fell a little, and I could see the others, who were staying quiet, lean forward just a little, before she said, "Well, I could show you around school then!" And back to sunny skies again.

"I'd like that." Xenovia replied. I smiled along with everyone else as Asia and Xenovia made to walk out. "I've been meaning to ask," She paused at the door, "What's this box here?" She tapped it with the toe of her school shoe.

"Please don't kick my box!" Gasper stood up suddenly, before realizing how close he was to a stranger. "AHH!" And back into the box.

Xenovia also let out a little scream, hopping sideways at Saji, who caught her princess style out of reflex.

"Well, this is awkward." He mumbled, putting her down quickly before Sona could glare too hard at him.

"Ahem." Rias said, "Let's get started on tonight's business."

* * *

June 10

Friday... Pasta night, if I were back home. I was just thinking of making pasta for one... well, one and a third, with my Fairy roommate. Except, as I got things piled on the counter top, my phone buzzed. Since I'd already done rehearsal, some sparring, and basically said 'I'm done for the night' to everyone, I hadn't expected it.

So, with a look to the Fairy, who shrugged, I flipped open my phone.

Unknown: I have yet to receive a reply to my challenge.

Fox: I have no interest in proving my strength.

Unknown: So you are a coward then?

Fox: There is no benefit to either of us. You likely have nothing I want, and I have nothing to give you.

There was a pause. Long enough that I put my phone down to get some water on the stove. I was just about to turn the burner on, when my phone buzzed again. It was a picture. A picture of a magic stone. It was small, not unlike the one I had gotten from Lord Phoenix, but I could see the swirl of light inside of it. The stone itself was held between the thumb and forefinger of normal sized, gloved, fingers.

Unknown: Do I have your interest yet?

Fox: Fine. Where?

A moment later, and there was another picture. Of course, it was the two vending machines that had caused all kinds of trouble for me before.

Fox: Any conditions, before I start getting ready?

Unknown: Come alone.

Fox: Fine. Fifteen minutes.

I started getting my coat and the like on, wishing I had one of my Familia supporters around to hasten the process. No further texts followed, so I was uninterrupted while I got ready. After that, I got a bit of paper, and quickly wrote down some things.

"I want you to deliver this to Koneko." I said to the fairy, "Make sure she gets it, and is awake enough to follow the instructions. If she needs to, or asks, you can let her into my room for some cookies, and I will make pasta for her later as well."

She gave me a salute, then buzzed up to my face and gave my forehead a pat.

* * *

As I walked, hands in pockets, towards the light being spilled from the two vending machines, I found myself picking up the smell of... blood. Blood and burnt flesh. As well as a faint hint of ozone, and the tingle of general magic use. It was like a battle had already been fought here. Except, aside from the shadowy figure in front of the machines, I saw nothing out of place.

"14 minutes, 38 seconds." Said the figure, his face, youngish and handsome, illuminated briefly as the light of his phone shone on him. "And you came alone, and didn't use your phone to tell anyone."

He wasn't quite as tall as me, but he was wearing a red trench coat, buttoned up to the second last button, where I could see the black collar of what might have been a school uniform. His black hair was a bit messy, but more of a 'controlled chaos' than 'shaggy' look, like Issei.

I kept walking towards him, stopping just inside the pool of light supplied by the two vending machines. "So now that I'm here." I didn't continue. I never really liked the idea of 'the duel'. Sparring yes, since it was for learning, for training. But a 'duel'... It was meant to 'prove' something.

"First an introduction." He said, bowing slightly, his voice friendly and confident, "My name is Georg. No E." He smiled at his own joke, though as someone who once had a difficult name in the past, I found myself smiling at it too. "I represent... A certain group."

"There is likely nothing you could do, or say, that would make me want to break my contract with the Gremory house." I stopped him, "This was supposed to be a duel, not a recruitment..."

"The ones you were supposed to duel, are in a pile just over there." He pointed towards the roadside guard rail.

As I looked away from the light of the vending machines, and my eyes adjusted, I could make out a... well... it looked like a pile of garbage. Bits of cloth, leather, some metal shards... I'd have thought it really was just that, but I could see a single hand, blackened by fire, sticking up from the side of the pile.

"Consider it a small incentive to at least hear my proposal." He continued, "I represent a group of powerfu..."

"Not interested." I said flatly, "If those really were the half dozen people who sent me a letter of challenge..."

"They were." He replied.

"Then you have just killed six people I would have simply beaten and sent home." I growled.

"They were unworthy of challenging you. I simply saved you the trouble."

I took a deep breath, trying to settle my anger down, "You've basically committed murder, in my name." And failing.

I crossed the distance between us in an eye blink, but instead of punching him, or even reaching him, I slammed unexpectedly into a solid wall of white light and magic patterns. A barrier!

What was worse, was that he hadn't even flinched when I slammed into it. And worse than that, he was already extending a hand towards me, a red circle hovering over his hand. Something clicked in my mind, and I recognized part of the pattern as 'mathmagic'.

"To submission then?" He asked as I shifted to the side, a shard of ice the size of my leg passing through his barrier and where I was just standing.

I didn't reply, but instead hit his barrier again, pressing my palm to it and trying to pull the energy holding it in place, out. He didn't give me any time to really start, his other hand raising up, this time with three(!) different magic circles floating over it. Not even bothering to get a look at them, I hopped back, to the side, then forward again. Each hop just got me out of the way of a bolt of lightning, some kinda black chain that sprung from the ground, and a shard of something that looked like petrified wood.

I was still only given a second to get a feel for the power holding the barrier in front of him together, before I was hit by what felt like a solid wall of force.

"What?!" He blinked in confusion as I remained in place, my grip unbreakable, even when it was holding a magical barrier of light and mana. "How interesting!" This time he clapped his hands together, pulling them apart to reveal three magic circles over each palm... Two over his shoulders, and another one over his chest. Each one was a different colour, each one had a different style.

I jumped back again, my chest feeling a little bruised from what ever that kinetic push was. "For Her a wall, for Her a gate." I said, getting my hands up defensively, feeling my magic open up within my body, "I stand to let only the worthy pass, and deny disaster entry!"

Half of what he let loose from those magic circles was unidentifiable. There was fire, more ice, another chain, I think some kind of gravity magic, something that made my inner ear and vision go twitchy, and I think some kind of acid splashed and ran off my armour. As the smoke cleared between us, he once again looked at me surprised, "How..." He seemed genuinely confused, that I stood there, unharmed, after all that.

Well, not totally unharmed. My nose was bleeding a little, and I could feel concrete under bits of my feet.

Looking down, I confirmed one of my worst fears.

My last pair of boots from the Hostess of Fertility, had just been disintegrated by all the magic I had just shrugged off. The leather, once supple and comfortable, was now a patchwork of charred and scratchy bits. The hardened, resin and leather soles were now a crumbling gravel like substance under my feet.

"Who do you work for?" I asked, feeling myself bleeding anger, growling madness starting to emerge from my tails as I started to manifest my foxes, "So I can send them your corpse. After I send the Devil families bits of your body for murdering the ones who challenged ME."

He didn't answer, but instead backed up a step, his posture one of getting ready to flee. From his hands, a half dozen more circles sprouted, and I found myself encased in solid box of white barriers. I slammed into them, foxes and all, trying to find a weak point in the box that had been created around me. As I saw him start to fade into the darkness outside the light of the (still unharmed!) vending machines, I reached into my coat and pulled out...

A laser pointer.

I used it in the shop to test how level things were, and in the alchemy lab to test for colour and refraction of some of my potions and grown crystals. This time however, I used it to point at his retreating back.

Just as he stopped, a man sized white teleport circle forming in front of him, something hit him squarely in the lower back. As he fell through the portal on lifeless legs, there was a sharp CRACK of displaced air, the shockwave of something breaking the sound barrier catching up to the object that broke it.

The portal closed, the barriers around me faded and left me to figure out how to clean up the mess.

* * *

In the end, I had to use the laser pointer as a SOS to get Koneko to come to me. Thankfully, she didn't just start throwing more shot put, and instantly understood my signal. By the time she arrived, I had already sorted through the six mutilated corpses for ways to identify them, and recover anything that looked like it might have sort of sentimental value, so it might be returned to the family.

So, with a fairy on her head, she used her phone to send messages to the appropriate people, namely Sona and Rias, and the 'invisible magic cleanup squad that I'd never meet or it would stop being magic'.

By the time Rias (looking sleepy and irritated) and Sona, (looking irritated, but not sleepy) arrived, I had, to the best of my ability laid out the six bodies, and in most cases, matched missing limbs to torsos. It was gruesome work.

"You no longer need continue." Sona said as I found a finger that looked to have been pinched off, and matched it to a hand that had been flattened to about a centimetre thick, "We will call in our..."

"I am very angry, Sona-san." I said flatly, not stopping my work, "Not only did I miss a chance to find out where a magic stone came from, these six here were killed 'for my convenience'." I gave the area around me one last quick look, then stood, "All I have is a name." And maybe something else, though I didn't say that.

"Sensei." Rias said, "We will handle this. Tell us what happened."

So I did. From the unknown name text messages, putting Koneko on the roof as insurance, the man, Georg, using magic like some kind of prodigy, and him running. There was even a bloody shot put just a little down the road, where it had rolled to a stop.

"We will discuss this tomorrow afternoon." Rias said with a yawn, "Let us handle this."

She made a move to put a hand on my shoulder, but one of my tails stopped her with a gentle flick, "I'm covered in..." I stepped away, "Koneko? Lets go eat." I paused, stopping beside Koneko, "Rias, Sona, thank you. I'm turning my phone off until tomorrow."

* * *

After showering first with my armour on, to wash the soot and what ever else I was hit with off, then stripping off and showering again to make sure I was clean, I went about cooking dinner. While they waited for me to finish, Koneko and the Fairy towelled off the metal bits and leather, then stood behind me to brush my tails. The extra attention helped my mood a little, but for the most part the three of us ate in silence.

After dinner, I took the battery out of my phone, and put it into my mini bank safe by my alchemy table. I then treated my two guests with some ice cream, and sent Koneko on her way afterwards.

Only to have her come back a few minutes later, dressed in... well, technically, she was wearing a nightgown. But it was basically made of pink gauze, and see through in almost any lighting. I gave her a raised eyebrow, while the Fairy buzzed around her while fanning herself.

So I stepped aside, let her in, and crawled into bed after her.

* * *

June 11

Even with the excitement from last night, I woke at my usual time and went about my morning routine. Koneko didn't even twitch as I made breakfast and baked cookies. Not that I minded, hearing her tiny mouse snores as I bustled around made me feel a little better, reminding me of Lilly from back home.

Around eight, I made her breakfast. She started to make mumbly noises then, but hadn't actually gotten up by the time I was done. So, I left her a plate, put mine, and the Fairy's dishes in the sink, then picked up my safe and left my room. "Stay here, make sure she eats, have a cookie later." I told the Fairy, "Thanks for helping."

She waved goodbye as I left, the door shutting behind me. The mini safe under my arm, I walked down to the ground floor, then down the hidden hallway, stopping at Gasper's door.

Tap tap, "Gasper?" I called out, hoping he wasn't either sleeping, or just getting into bed. I had no idea if he kept regular sleeping hours.

I was in luck, as I heard some noise on the other side of the door, "Miss Kodori?"

"Yeah. Are you awake? I need your help with something." I called back through the door.

"Just a...yawwwwwn... moment..."

He answered the door dressed much like Koneko had been, except his pink nightgown was soft pink flannel. "Hey. Did I wake you?"

"I was reading..." He yawned again, "But I was going to get out of bed... eventually."

I couldn't help but use my free hand to pat his ever so slightly out of place hair into order again, "Well, I have a personal request, for Gasper of the Gremory peerage." I said, "And I brought oatmeal cookies." I held up a little container, "For a down payment."

"Um..." He looked nervous, "If you think I can help..." He stepped aside and let me in.

"Even if you can't, I'd like you to try." I followed him in, and sat to his left at his low square work table, setting the safe down. "Oh, I see you've got something more to the other project." I motioned to a new, sleek black computer tower case. No 'well loved' laptop this, the black case had a glass side, revealing a neatly arranged setup inside. There was also a sticker on the front, that said 'Devilware', with a goat's head that had '1010011010' printed between the spiral horns.

Attached to that, through a USB port, was his laptop, but also attached to the black case, was a small home made circuit board, and my 'mathmagic' Tarot card for the light spell.

"Yes! This computer is much better suited for what we are trying... I still use my laptop for the controls, but I run the actual processes through the new computer... It's kinda complicated, but..." He came almost full stop with his enthusiastic start, looking nervous.

"So you've set it up to basically do all the heavy lifting, while you drive with your familiar setup." I said, "Makes sense to me."

His smile turned back on, and he went on about how he'd set things up inside the box itself. Full on computer geek mode. Once he found out that I wasn't some n00b, he stopped trying to dumb down the tech speak. Suited me just fine, since I had a special task for his new hardware.

I mean... after he was done nerding out over his new computer while wearing that adorable pink flannel onesie.

Finally he asked, "Um, I've been wondering... why do you have that?" He pointed to the safe.

With a flourish, I worked the dial and opened it, taking out my cell phone. "I think my phone might be compromised, and I'd like you to take a look." I said, "The safe was mostly for the five centimetres of iron between my phone and any signals."

"Hm..." He looked at it, "But you took the battery out..."

"You probably haven't heard, but I got into a fight with someone who was using almost a dozen spells at once, human and devil magic alike." I explained, "Now, I was told our phones are on their own network, but, he was calling from an unknown number, and spoke like he was watching my texts."

"Oh..." He looked thoughtful, and a little worried, "Well... Can you leave it with me?"

"Sure. Try not to wipe the SD card though... And if you are feeling really ambitious, let me know what you find, and maybe we can work on something to find out how they did it." I left the little container of cookies on the table, and picked up my safe. "And you can ask anything you like for payment."

"I will do my best!" He said, doing a good imitation of Issei's 'determined' pose. "But... you don't..."

"Yes I do. This is a request to Gremory's ace computer guy. If you need me... umm... Well, I suppose you'll have to come to the shop or something. Or send a text to someone to get me."

"Okay Miss Kodori." He waved as I let myself out.

* * *

I spent the next couple of hours doing small projects in the shop. Since there was going to be a meeting at some point today, I didn't want to start something I couldn't just put down at a moment's notice. Back in my old life, I hated times like these, since most of my 'spare time' activities were long ones. Like playing an RPG or the like.

I was just starting to feel hungry, when Akeno stopped by, "Sensei? Is your phone off still?"

I put down my latest work, that of etching yet another 'magic capacitor', and replied, "Gasper is looking at it. Might have a problem or two." I held up the thumb sized metal 'bullet', "What do you think?"

She accepted it, looking at the simple set of runes I'd carved into it. "These... These feel similar to what's in the President's gun." She handed it back, "My you've made a lot of them..." She nodded her head towards my 'dangerous items' safe, the top two shelves completely filled with them.

"I'm going to have to order more iron soon too." I nodded, "I'm also going to need to clear something with Rias before I buy it." I put the shell away, then locked the safe up.

"Something dangerous?"

"Something expensive." I corrected, "Considering this shop has... several million yen of stuff in it, not including what I've given away..." I washed up in the sink, then put my tools away properly, "Shall we?"

Akeno and I arrived in the ORC with everyone but Gasper present. Xenovia had apparently been told she had taken my spot, because now she was sitting between the two boys, leaving my place between Asia and Koneko clear for me.

"Sensei." Rias said as I sat down and put my cookies on the table, "If you'd like to go over what happened again?"

"Sure." I agreed, waiting for everyone to pick up a cookie before telling them, starting with the mysterious text, to returning and having dinner. I figured there was no need to tell them Koneko stayed over, or that they missed pasta night.

"I'm... really surprised he managed to escape." Issei said.

"He was slinging magic around like a pro." I replied, "He'd likely be a match for all the casters of both peerages, in a fair fight at least."

"That itself if quite troubling." Rias said, "More so than the six we had to send home."

"I was..." Rias put up her hand as I looked at her sharply.

"You, responsible for teaching and equipping my peerage. Me, responsible for you." She said with a tight smile, "At least, politically. This too is part of my job as holder of Kuoh city." The look on her face softened a little as broke eye contact, "If it makes you feel better, they sent thanks for... sorting them out afterwards."

"If you find the remains of an adventurer, you bring them to the surface if you can." I replied, "It's just part of the job."

"That's not all that's bothering you, is it Sensei?" Kiba asked, getting in a little dig of his own, "Be honest."

I gave him a little smile, acknowledging his point, "No, that's not all. He had a magic stone, and he got away before I could get any more information from him." I sighed, "And with him killing those others, I feel he, and by proxy, whoever he works for, has made this personal."

There was a moment of silence, I mean, aside from Koneko nibbling on a cookie.

"I've been meaning to ask..." Xenovia started, "But what's so important about these magic stones?"

We all looked at her, then sighed collectively, "Right, I forgot you got here late." I said, "You were fitting in so well, that it never crossed my mind."

"Blame Asia for that." Xenovia smiled, Asia herself giggling quietly behind her hand.

"Well," Rias said, "If you'd like to tell her, could you wait until I give everyone their assignments?"

"Oh? More contracts?" I asked.

"With all the recent excitement, we have been getting a little behind." Rias replied, "I suppose with you in the workshop, you might have missed it."

I nodded, ignoring the little dig at my 'ignoring' them while being caught up in my work. "I was really surprised." Issei started, "Kiba seems to be even more popular with the older women than I thought... lucky bastard..." He mumbled.

"Some women occasionally need a little extra care after a long day at work." Kiba replied, "While Sensei is certainly better, my own cooking skills have received high praise by some of my contracts."

"I did tell you, Issei, we had a special division for that kind of work." Rias admonished, "You've got another repeat request tonight as well." She added, handing him a bit of paper.

"Huh... Well, not going to complain I suppose, even if he is just some rich dude. He's really into a lot of the things I am." He grinned.

I waited until Rias handed out the rest of the assignments, leaving only her, Xenovia and I at the end. While Rias herself sat at her desk and sorted paper, I gave Xenovia a brief history of my life in Orario, my coming here, and what had gone on before. I even gave her a copy of my little monster encyclopedia.

Her first big stumbling block, was that I lived in a city of Gods. Actual Gods that wandered about, getting into trouble, selling potato puffs, taking care of orphans, and generally being... normal, if very important, people. I solved this by letting her hold Hestia's Tarot. While she was still doubtful, after experiencing the 'memory' of Her, as I myself knew her, she was at least 'accepting' of the idea.

Next were the magic stones. Oddly enough, the dungeon didn't bother her, but the 'all purpose magic thing' that they dropped was just too useful to be ignored. I told her at that point, I also saw it as 'far too convenient' but there wasn't anything I could do about it.

And lastly, was me being a father, as well as a mother.

"I can't believe that." She said flatly.

"Of all the things I've told you, THAT is what you don't get?" I replied, noticing Rias take a far keener interest in her paperwork.

"I mean... It's just impossible. I've..." Now it was Xenovia's turn to be embarrassed, "I've read biology books..."

"I used to be a hard core science person." I said, "Until I landed in a city filled with magic, Gods, Goddesses, an infinite dungeon, and different races of genetically exclusive people. Including Amazons, who only ever have daughters." I glanced back at Rias, who was blushing almost as red as the sunset, "Who better to figure out a way for two women to have reproductive sex?"

"But..." Xenovia was still scratching her head over it.

"I mean, if I have another..." I tried to think of a good word for it, "Occurrence. Yes, if I have another occurrence during a full moon, I could prove it... But I would not suggest it."

Rias turned her chair to face to window behind her desk, and away from the two of us on the couches.

"Why? I mean, aside from you apparently growing a..." Xenovia couldn't seem to say the word.

"Wellll... I get a little aggressive... I can be quite the animal sometimes." I sipped some tea, my keen ears picking up very tiny noises of embarrassment from Rias trying not to lose her composure.

"I think I'll pass..." Xenovia mumbled, "Though, if you'd like to spar some time, I would like a lesson." She said formally, "Lady Rias? Was there anything else?"

Rias didn't turn around, but said, "N-no, since you're new, we haven't gotten any requests for you."

"I'll take my leave then." She said, though not before taking the second last cookie, "These are really good..."

I raised my teacup in salute to her compliment, then waited until the door closed before saying anything, "Do you need a moment?"

She rotated her chair back to face the room, her face still almost as red as her hair. "While I appreciate you not telling her what happened, did you have to be so suggestive about it?"

"I suppose I do have a prickly sense of humour sometimes." I admitted.

"I didn't think you were one to hold a grudge." She snapped back.

"It's my wife you have to worry about." I replied, making her flinch, "Though, at worst, she might forget to add sweetener to your tea... I think... I mean, this hasn't happened before." I perked up, "Though... If you wanted to say sorry in person..."

She leaned back in her chair, "Akeno did mention you can add someone to your calls."

"Quite to my surprise, yes." I nodded, "Not that I am complaining. It brings her a little comfort knowing I've got people to rely on here, away from home."

She gave me a dirty look, but smiled a little as well, "I'm glad we are reliable, considering all the help you've given us."

"Part of my job is to make sure everyone can do the best they can, at what they are best at doing. I'm hardly going to hand you or Asia a sword and expect you to be as good as Kiba." I shrugged, "Or Kiba to know how to throw lightning around like Akeno."

"You do seem to have a knack for knowing limits..." She admitted, "Was there something else? You've been leaving as soon as possible recently."

"Well, two things. Gasper is making sure, but I think my phone might have been compromised. I'm no expert on how your devil phone plan works, but I assume it is a little more exclusive than a human one."

"Yes, Gasper-kun did mention that." She nodded, "Once he figures it out, I'll have all our phones checked." She looked at me, "Thank you for bringing it to my attention though."

"Information is important." We both nodded, "And second... With your approval, I might have figured out how to make a magic generator..."

"That's great news." She smiled, then frowned, "But why would you need my approval?"

"I priced out the material costs. The gold required for even building the prototype is roughly three million Yen."

She didn't even blink, "Certainly costly, but I hardly see the problem." She laughed quietly at my shock, "Considering what you've created so far, Mother, Father, and my brother, have all given me pre-approval for your research funding."

"That's... Well, thank you." I replied, "I mean, normally, gold is literally just for decoration back home... It's not useful in the dungeon, so no one really cares about it, but far different story here in modern day."

"Have you talked to Lord Ajuka? Perhaps he already knows how to make what you're looking for." She suggested, "I've been told that you've also left a positive impression with him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing a little."

"I'd thought of it, but remember, I'd like to bring my work home with me, to improve things over there. If I needed some sort of exotic Hell Metal or monster heart, or some kind of weird chemical from some obscure creature, it would be useless back home." She nodded understanding, "But this? This is metal and enchantment. Things I can replicate easily."

"Fair enough. Once Gasper goes over all our phones, and personal computers, you may order what ever you need, so long as you share the design."

"Thank you." I nodded, "Now that that's settled, I believe I have to go school your new knight."

"I suppose you have to tire out each of my peerage at least once." She laughed, "Good night Sensei."

* * *

My verdict on Xenovia? It was kind of like fighting Welf. She was much stronger than her athletic build would suggest, being a mostly normal young woman until recently. Her sword, while silly looking, was a useful weapon in her hands. And at first, I was at a loss on how to improve her fighting style. Even with the absurd size of Durandal, she was able to use it as a close quarter weapon in a pinch, sword and shield in one.

Until I slapped it out of her hands. Then it was obvious where her training was lacking. So, with a prescription of joining my martial arts class after school, I sent her on her way so I could get back to my projects.

* * *

At least, I had planned on it. I got back to my workshop to find Issei leaning against the wall next to the garage entrance. He had that same look Bell would get when he was thinking about something.

"Sensei." He greeted me, "I would like your help with something."

"Rather direct of you." I teased, making him back up a little and start stuttering out an excuse of some sort. I waved my hand to clear the topic, "What's on your mind?"

"Eh.. well... I've been talking to my partner here," He raised his left hand, the gauntlet suddenly forming, "And I think... I think I'd like to try."

"Are you sure you want me to help, and not Rias?" I asked, waving him into the workshop so I could at least talk and clean up what I'd missed before the meeting.

"I do. I want nothing more than to make her proud of me." He had a bit of an embarrassed goofy smile on, "But... She gives me encouragement..." He looked at me, a bit nervous, shy even, "But you give me answers."

"Come here a second." He blinked, but stepped over.

I then put a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place, then started to mess up his hair. Like really mess it up. For a good twenty seconds I did this, until he started to try and push my hands away, complaining about me not being fair.

"Much better." I said, smiling as he tried to put some kind of order to his hair that never had any to begin with. "So, you want a bit of a push?"

"Maybe? I want to try on my own first." He replied.

We went to the big gym, since it had the most space and was out of view of the public.

"Show me then." I said, feeling the sudden urge to hold a bamboo sword or something.

"Here goes..."

 **BOOST!**

Usually, I didn't pay much attention to the magic in the 'air' around me. Within these walls of Rias's sanctum, there was just so much of it. The protective wards, the devils, the magic they used, the magic items I'd made for them... All of it had a subtle little hum to it, that I could, if I really thought about it, feel in the air. It was kind of irritating, so usually I didn't.

But, Issei had asked me to pay attention, so, I was.

His first boost wasn't anything special. It was certainly more significant now, than when he first started. Even through his school uniform, I could see that his body had taken on more tone, his arms more muscle.

 **BOOST!**

Much more significant. If I were to guess, he was almost as strong now, as he was a month or so ago, when he had boosted three times. I could feel what little magic he had in him becoming more substantial. At the count of five though, he brought out his second gauntlet.

 **BOOST!**

Which immediately went off, the power he was holding in just starting to become a visible effect around him, almost like steam. He was starting to slowly change his posture too, easily recognizable as 'the dragonball powering up pose', his back arching, arms curling up in front of him.

 **BOOST!**

Five seconds later, his left hand called out again, the faint aura around him turning a black edged red.

I realized then what one of his problems was, since I myself was guilty of it at times.

"Try and hold it in." I called out, "You're letting out so much stored energy."

"I'll... try..." He strained, "It's here... where I start to lose it..."

"Hold the image you have of your armour in your mind!" I called out.

 **BOOST!**

His right gauntlet flared again, the aura around him growing large enough that I was almost able to reach out and touch it.

And I could see it... Just starting to form, like a kind of overlay. Sleek plates of red metal, small green crystals, a fully enclosed helmet and a long barbed tail. "RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!"

And he'd done it. With a noise not unlike metal sliding over metal, the aura winked out, and before me stood a fully armoured Issei. Instantly, he knelt down, catching himself as he took a deep breath, the air passing through his helmet with a metallic noise.

" **Well done partner.** " The crystal on his hand flashed as Ddraig spoke.

"I've... I've really done it..." Issei sounded tired. "But... I already feel it starting to fade."

" **You spent too much getting here.** "

"He's right." I said, "But, you got there." I helped him to his feet, being careful with the edges of on his forearms and hands. "How does it feel?"

I could see the plates move almost organically, as he slowly moved his body in a few simple motions, then some stretches, "It's kind of weird... Like how my hand usually is. I think... It's like the armour is actually bonded to me in places."

I gave him a good looking over, noting that he had what looked like cables where his joints were. These would normally be gaps in a suit of armour, but he had none. Under the arms, elbows, backs of the knee... He was fully covered.

"Huh. I have armour envy." I said, "Tail too?"

He looked behind himself, "I... I don't really feel it."

" **Not everyone can have an expressive tail.** "

"Tail envy?" I asked.

" **No** "

"Sure sure." I smiled

"Uh oh..." Issei mumbled, suddenly wobbling on his feet.

"Wha-" I had to catch him as his armour vanished in a puff of red and black mist, and he passed out. As he did, a bit of paper fell from his pocket, a pencil sketch of a suit of armour drawn on it in great detail. An almost exact picture of what he was just wearing.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

There! More things happening!

And stuff. Yeah.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

June 13

I spent the rest of the weekend absorbed in the 'refining' of the magic engine I had thought up. After sending Issei home on Saturday, I took all of Sunday drawing out the layers upon layers of metal I'd have to enchant, as well as the casing, simple mechanisms, and finally where to put it inside Ddraig's metal shell, so it could do its job, and not simply fall out of place at the first sign of stress, IE. Combat.

So it was Monday morning, as I left the ORC main doors to walk around to my garage workshop, that I heard the familiar silvery noise of heavy hoof-steps coming up the road. Emerging through the morning mists of predawn, came Cime on his horse of darkest black. Cloaked with a shimmering black cape that seemed to pull the mist with him as they approached, I noticed he wore not the dusk blue postal uniform, but a black leather and steel plated vest, segmented tassets and greaves, as well as gauntlets of made of an almost light drinking black metal.

At either hip were the blade and revolver I'd made him, the former having been modified to look more like the hilt of a cavalry sabre, the latter in the holster rig I'd made him, though the leather had been stained the same black as his armour.

And while he still wore the same faded, well loved baseball cap, I could see the swirling pools of fire in his eyes, watching me, watching him.

This, I knew, was Kimaris, riding as he once did as a Devil Lord, and not a simple (ha!) delivery man, Cime.

The horse, already a massive beast, looked even more imposing with her dark black mane wisping with spirit fire, and her usual red eyes actually trailing fire slowly as they came to a halt in front of me. Behind them, I could clearly see horseshoe prints, charred into the pavement behind them.

Had I not been a veteran of the Dungeon. Had I not been a hunter of monsters. Had I not overcome the trails and horrors of my two odd years in Orario... I'd never have been able to even look at them, let alone stand firm and look up at the over three metre tall combination of horse and rider.

As it was, I stood, watched, and took in every detail. My Fairy roommate however, through all this, was trying her best to hide behind my head, her little body shivering in my hair.

I was about to greet him, when he put a hand on his sidearm, "No simple signature will do, for what I bring this day." His voice too, was different, echoing slightly in the still heavy mist of the morning, "You will need to prove you are who you seem to be."

I considered for a moment, what I could do to prove I was who I said I was, to someone asking for identification. A few ways came to mind, but most of them could potentially be replicated some way. I mean, it wasn't as if I carried a little card, or that my abilities were entirely unique in the wide world of magic I was in.

So, instead of appealing to the rider, I instead opted for the Horse. I got within arms reach of the great head, the baleful eyes focusing on me, and reached out to put my hand on her velvety nose. She snorted, a blue flame licking my palm harmlessly, and I took a half step closer, reaching under my shirt (Number 1 mom!) and gave myself a squeeze. Careful not to spill the few drops of milk I'd gotten onto my hand, I said, "Have a cookie." And put my damp palm under her mouth.

Her tongue lapped once at my palm, and her threatening manner softened, her head then moving again and licking the side of my face.

"Good enough for me." Cime said, hand lifting off the revolver, "Friend Kodori, good morning." As he greeted me, the thick fog started to disperse, the unnatural gloom that had descended around them lightening.

"Friend Cime." I replied, trying to flatten the hair on the side of my head while petting the Horse's nose, "I take it today's mail is different?"

"It is indeed. One, holds a high mortal value, the other, a near priceless immortal one." He dismounted then, the metal of his armour making almost no noise, "And so, I rode armed."

"Somehow, that hat isn't out of place with all that. I'm not sure how you managed that." I said, the Fairy 'thawing out' from the encounter, and zipping off my shoulder to hug the Horse's nose happily. "I take it you bring my gift from Lord Phoenix and my gold?"

"I do." Even his saddlebags were different. I could feel the magic he was using to disarm some kind of magical trap on the otherwise normal leather bags. "Take this one first." He handed me a cardboard box that had a familiar metal dealer's logo stamped on the side, "I can assume this is for a special project, and not jewellery?"

I'd have accused him of peeking, but it was clearly printed on the side of the box that it contained 1 KG GOLD 99.9 percent 24K pure. In big block letters.

"Indeed. I think, I might have figured out a way to make a kinda... magic dynamo." I gave the box a pat with my other hand, "And for that, I need this." I put the box on my artificer's table, "Though, I did order just a little more than I needed, so who's to say there wont be some early yule shopping done?"

"Practical as always." He said, his hands reaching back into the saddlebag and taking out what looked like an obsidian cube about twenty centimetres per side. To my eyes, it almost seemed to be ignoring the light around it, much like the chess piece Cime had given Mittelt, I could only see it was there, because of its profile in front of the background.

"That... Kinda hurts to look at." I said as Cime offered it to me. "This isn't another puzzle box, is it..." I mumbled as my fingers closed over the sides, the surface feeling perfectly smooth and cool.

"No." Cime said, "Hellfire is... a peculiar thing." He dusted off his hands, "That isn't really a box, but the flame made into a box. It can't technically exist here, or at all, outside of Devil realms without very special treatment."

"Well, I suppose breaking the box, would let out the magic smoke..." I remembered Lord Phoenix's warning to never take it out of the box, "But... How do I make it go, I wonder..."

"Since you are a Friend." He said seriously, his tone getting my attention, "I will remind you that that is from the Devil's realm. And before we used money or goods for trade, Souls were our currency and goods." He then added, "And that most hellish beasts have an innate immunity to its fire, while it is usually the bane of everything else."

I nodded, already thinking of how I might use this, "Thank you." I went back into the shop and put the cube onto a patch of Cerberus hide. "Well, wish me luck with it I suppose... Definitely going to wear goggles when I try working with this..."

He laughed, "Indeed a wise idea. Take great care with it, though, I'm sure you can manage. Now..." He looked to the Horse, and the Fairy who was now sitting atop her head, petting the pointed ears, "Do you even know this one?"

"Snort."

"Oh. Well I suppose it's been a while since we visited your home."

Cime was given a horsey glare and a toss of her head, making the Fairy cling onto the ears to avoid getting thrown off.

"I suppose the two of them are a bit out of their usual areas." I said, "Must be nice to see a friendly face from the homeland huh?"

My reply was a musical tap tap of a hoof.

"Really? Playing favourites?" Cime sighed, "Okay, fine, we can go now if you want... I'll just tell Mittelt she's in charge of this area for a day or two... Or a month... if we get trapped in the mists again."

"Well, don't be too long... I'm going to need more iron very soon." I said, glancing back into the shop at the sleeping Ddraig, the metal feline like body still curled up in the corner.

"What did you even use all that iron for?" He asked, "I mean... It was nearly a full ton of the stuff."

"Not yet." I said, "But soon, if I can make this engine I'm thinking of."

"I look forward to it." He grinned, "Alright you, lets go."

I looked at the Fairy, then scratched my ear, "Can I trust you with her?" I asked the horse.

Three pairs of eyes looked at me with near identical raised eyebrows.

"Go visit home. Just come back after." I said, "I mean, if you don't mind?"

"Snort."

"Well, suppose I won't have to pack too much more food." Cime shrugged, "We'll keep her safe." He said to me, "Or they'll keep me safe. Never sure in the mists."

The Fairy buzzed over to me happily, giving my forehead a kiss and then clinging to my chest for a hug. "Bring back some seeds for your favourite foods or something." I said, giving her head a pat then letting her go.

* * *

It was an odd feeling not having the little Fairy around. Though to be fair, I'd been feeling a little more lonely as my time away from home stretched on. I tried not to let it bother me while I thought of a way to set up something to contain this odd light absorbing cube.

To my magical senses, it felt like an actual fire, except instead of say Riser's flame that felt 'pure' this felt kind of like... tar. Not flaming tar, but flame that had the same thickness... Hard to describe. But, maybe, I could use it for some interesting enchantment, or something...

And not blow up the school doing it. That would be nice too.

Considering its shape, I used some ceramic bricks, made a metal stand, and fitted the cube in the middle, after lining it with a perfectly cut bit of Cerberus hide. If I understood Cime's hint, this would keep the 'hellfire' from going anywhere but up.

However, that was ALL I did with it for now. This was purely a 'Kodori hobby thing' not a 'Kodori goes home' thing. Beside, if I brought it home, I could learn all I wanted, in my own time... you know, when I had time...

The thought of not having personal time actually felt good, oddly enough.

But, I shoved those thoughts aside and put my head down to work on this magic turbine idea...

* * *

June 17

The rest of the week passed in a blur. I was practically buried in stuff to do, from the instant I woke (morning exercises and baking), until lunch (time in the shop, noisy work mostly), after lunch (teaching Ddraig to walk, and general work on his body), after school (being a Sensei, and practise for the play), when I got back to my room for the day (magic research, alchemy research), to the time I went to sleep (Dreaming of home). And while I could, if I really wanted to, stay up and do more, I was reluctant to skip sleeping, because I knew someone (Akeno probably, Koneko possibly, Asia maybe) would give me GIANT puppy eyes and force some time off.

I was already starting to get looks too... Thankfully, my adventurer status pretty much made me immune to needing to yawn, but aside from the meetings (which I still went to, then left instantly as soon as was polite) and the rehearsals for the play (again, leaving as soon as I could) I had secluded myself in the shop or my room.

So, it wasn't really a surprise, that Friday at lunch, Akeno showed up at the shop, her semi official, cheerful eyed face telling me I was getting another visit from Rias's HR department.

* * *

"Sensei." She greeted me from the entrance to my workshop, as I very carefully filed something, "My, you've been busy..."

My workshop was a bit of a mess, but I had not been even a little bit idle. My own armour was slowly taking shape, with stacks of plates all over various work benches. I had a couple of leather projects on the go for Sona's peerage, a new coat for Mittelt next time she visited... And Ddraig was currently enjoying a bit of 'moving practice' as he paced around my workshop carefully, my own mana still powering him.

"Excitement never stops." I said, not looking her way just yet, "What brings you by?"

"Well, some of us were wondering..." She paused, "Oh, how are you doing today?"

" **I do well.** " Ddraig rumbled, " **Hm, I am not sure my nose works.** " He added as he 'sat' his cat-like body down in front of Akeno and brought his face closer to her.

"I'll take another look at it." I replied, "Though, Akeno doesn't have any strong scents. So maybe that's it?" Even my nose couldn't pick up her scent most of the time, she was a very clean person usually, regardless of her dirty mind.

"I'm... Not sure if that's a compliment?" Akeno mumbled, "But it's good you're moving around so well now." She gave his smooth metal head a pat.

" **Sensei has been improving my... quality of life?** "

"Notice his voice is smoother? Added in a little extra to give him a little tone. Ears too. And connected most of the wires to give him his other senses."

" **I never really understood how good it felt, to feel, until I couldn't. Your hand is very soft, for example.** "

"Well, I do use Sensei's hand cream." She looked over to me, "Though, I feel as though you are stalling."

" **Heh. Busted.** "

"Well, if I let you take me away from this, I might forget exactly what I'm doing." I said defensively, "But, I'll make you a deal."

Her eyes lit up, and she smiled, "A deal? Are you trying to bribe the HR department?"

"Akeno." I said, "I would like to contract you for something very important tomorrow. It may require the entire day, and take a fair amount of effort."

She seemed to take my serious tone at face value, "Very well, and what do you offer in exchange?"

"If you gather both peerages together, as well as commandeer one of the Home Economics classrooms after the play rehearsal tonight, I will make tonight, Pasta Night."

"Gasp!" Yes she said gasp, "You don't mean..."

"I do mean!" I replied dramatically, "However, I ask that you, very politely mind you, to leave me alone until then." Then in a normal voice, as I was still hunched over my work, "Because if I screw this up, I might blow up the school or something if it backfires, so I really don't wanna put it down."

"Oh dear... Well, we can't have that." She fu-fu'ed, "I will inform the others. When would you like to meet tomorrow?"

"No later than nine in the morning, if that's reasonable?"

"Very well. Shall I ask them to gather ingredients as well?"

"Please. And if you could, maybe ask for two volunteers to help with prep."

"Until this evening then." And with a bow, she left.

" **Very smooth, Sensei.** " Ddraig said, standing up smoothly and clanking towards me quietly, " **Is that it then?** "

Before me, was a layered spiral of Ko-steel, gold, Ha-steel, and silver. Combined, it kind of looked like a drill bit, or maybe a four flavoured piece of a candy cane. Each of the four layers of Ko-steel were enchanted, each of the four layers of Ha-steel were enchanted, and each layer of gold and silver between them were there as both conductors and heat diffusion. The silver was layered between two gold layers, meaning I had eight layers of gold total...

The difficult part, since it needed the spiral pattern, was that I had made the twelve solid plates (Ha, Ko, and silver) in the twisted pattern, then fitted them together while I poured molten gold between the plates. The gold needed to fill the runes on the steel plates, and bond with the silver as well, but if I had, say, heated it all up and tried to twist it while it was flat... it wouldn't have worked. The runes (some of them mathmagical in nature) could not be allowed to stretch or flex, and heating up the gold, hot enough to let me bend the Ha or Ko steel would have made it molten long before the other metals were hot enough to work.

So, I had to fit it all together like a puzzle, and pour the molten gold over my finger (that was holding one end of the spiralled metals in place) so it would fill the gaps evenly.

That left me with a 4KG rod about 20cm long and 10cm thick. What I was working on now however, was the casing. It had to fit inside Ddraig, AND be protected from shocks (physical trauma) and magical attacks... So, the case had to be a good fit, be water tight (I intended to add a magically resistant lubricant I'd cooked up in the alchemy lab) and have other such protections etched on the outside.

If I had done everything just right, and figured out all the runes and magical geometry just so... I could expect this thing to maybe, get 110 percent efficiency.

Yes, a magical perpetual motion machine... Once it had power, it would never turn off on its own. Theoretically, it could be 'drained' to a stop, like say, if Ddraig used one of the many magical things I'd worked into his body to the point of zero power. But so long as there was some power coming in, then he'd never run out. Heck, he'd practically recharge on his own.

Maybe. Stupid magic breaking the laws of physics.

I'd just be happy if it didn't detonate the instant I turned it on.

"If it all works." I said finally, "Yes." I gave his metallic head a pat, "If not, well, I'm pretty sure I'd survive the explosion... And your core would too. But yeah..."

" **I have faith in your skill. I mean, you've made this body.** " He chuckled, his body vibrating with the noise, " **And they say only God could make life. Bah.** "

"I swear as the Gods swear." I mumbled, fitting the rod into the chassis, "And breath life into void." I then fit the top into place, "Perfect. Just have to weld it together, and etch the last half dozen or so runes..."

" **I always thought emotion to be a biological thing. But if I knew how to quiver with excitement, I would.** "

"Well, since you did such a good job distracting Akeno from making me stop working, want to try some more advanced movement exercises after? You know, running, jumping, clawing rocks, using some of your defensive systems..."

" **Are you thinking of involving the others?** "

"Not after pasta night." I smiled, warming up the furnace, "Some of them don't even know you exist yet, and I want your introduction to be a surprise."

* * *

Meal prep for such a large group is actually kinda simple. Take what you would use for a small meal, then keep doubling your ingredients until you are sure no one will leave the table hungry. But, like digging a ditch, its 'simple' but 'high effort'.

Getting it right though, that's the magic touch. So, between giving directions to my four (they insisted) helpers, making sure things were spiced properly, cleaning up the occasional mess, then getting it all put on the table, the entire kitchen of the home economics classroom was in use. Twenty burners, five entire oven tops, were all sorted by the dish I was preparing, so I wouldn't make an amateur mistake and say, put chili powder into the 'no spice' pot.

After that, Sona's team of extra hands got the platters loaded (giant woks), and Rias's team got it all to the table (the other end of the classroom).

It almost felt like home.

"Service with a smile tonight, I see." Rias said. "Shall we? Or did someone want to do a dedication?"

"Traditionally I'd say Gr-ow!" Xenovia held her head with a sigh. Asia gave her a consoling pat on the shoulder.

"Well, we could thank our local Fox Goddess?" Maki said with a laugh, "Close enough I mean, right?"

"The Fox petitions her believers to not call her that?" I asked hopefully. It seemed that had become a bit of a trend recently. "I don't have a shrine, or fancy clothing... or even enjoy alcohol..."

This time Kiba gave me a consoling pat on the shoulder, "Well, we are still grateful you did this." He smiled, "If it's anything like the last time, I'm sure we will all enjoy it."

"Well, I know you made the local market very happy." Saji grinned, "Took four of us to carry all the supplies back, "Smells awesome though."

"I am going to go way past my diet today." Momo lamented.

It was here I stood up, "Fine fine, how's this." I 'ahem'ed', "First! Thank you for accepting me among you. I ended up practically dropped out of the sky into the middle of you, and you've all helped me in some way. Be it from providing me a place to stay, deleting security camera tapes when I shop, brushing my tails, or helping me learn different ways to apply myself with my magic."

I started touring the table, "Sure, I've helped you all out, be it for combat instruction, social advice, fixing broken chairs..."

"Being a 'persuader'." Rias commented.

"And putting down the occasional monster." I finished, giving Rias a pat on the shoulder, "So, consider this my way of getting you all in the same room, and saying thank you all at once." I then leaned down between Momo and Tsubasa, putting an arm over each of their shoulders, "And consider this your cheat day, when it comes to meal plans." I looked across the table at Maki, "Now, unless my little sister switched labels on how spicy each platter is..."

Maki sighed then switched the 'not spicy' with the 'OMG spicy' sign.

"I suggest you start eating. It's best when its hot."

* * *

As the cook, my only duty after we all ate, was getting showered in praise at how good it was. I was a little critical of the meal overall, but part of that was no nearby store had THAT many tomatoes to make proper pasta sauce. But, mildly metallic tasting sauce aside, it was a meal I'd happily have fed anyone back home and been proud of.

Maybe if/when I retire, I'd ask Mama if I could take over the kitchen...

"Sensei." Maki tugged my shirt sleeve as I was about to leave, those who didn't help with 'shopping' or 'prep' were now filling the dish washers.

"Hm?" I stopped and turned, one of my tails seeking out hers on reflex, much how they did with Haruhime. "Oh, sorry..."

"It's okay." She chuckled and intercepted my tail giving the end a pat, "I actually had a question, a favour to ask, actually."

"All favours come with the price of helping me in the shop." I stated, turning and nodding my head to get her to walk with me, "But what's on your mind?"

Once beside me, she looped my tail over her shoulders, "Well, the parent teacher meeting is coming up right..."

"Along with the play that night..." I sighed.

She laughed, "Not like you are having trouble at all with your lines. And have you seen the costume yet?"

"No... Kind of afraid to look. But that's Monday's problem." This time she couldn't stop my tails from wrapping around hers, "You're stalling."

"Eh heh... well, I'm an orphan right... So I won't have anyone to bring to school that day." She scratched an ear, "I mean... I don't want to seem left out, and some of the teachers seem a little ill at ease mentioning it..."

"Sure. I can be some local relative who's taking care of you." I shrugged, "My day is going to be dedicated to the school events anyhow, so it's not like it would be an imposition or anything." This time I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a quick hug, "Besides, I'm a big sister everywhere else I go, why not here too?"

"Hehe, well then, I'll be relying on you." She gave me a friendly elbow, "Now stop clinging... so many tails..."

"Already my little sister is abandoning me..." I sighed theatrically while gathering my tails, "Just... I dunno, find me in the shop or something when you want to start the tour."

"Thank you Sensei." She said, diverting down a hallway, "I'll see you then. I mean, unless you needed help in the shop sooner."

"I'll text you... ... when I get my phone back." I had forgotten about the thing in the recent days.

* * *

"Sensei." Rias greeted at the foot of the steps inside the ORC building. She was holding a wrapped up plate of pasta, specially made with no tomato sauce, but Alfredo sauce, no garlic. "I was just about to go deliver this."

"I was reminded I had to speak with him too." I replied, "I'm a little sad he is so shy, but we made sure to think of him." I motioned towards the plate.

"Indeed. Shall we?"

We walked in silence until we got to the 'hidden door' leading into the hallway where Gasper's room, and the underground gym, were located.

"There is something." Rias started.

"Hm?"

"Well a few things. But, the pool is opening soon. I do remember you mentioning that the hot spring wasn't deep enough, if you wanted to go swimming."

"I just might... though I kind of lack a suit..." I thought of the first bathing suit I wore, and shivered, "Not many suits have space for the tails."

"I'm sure we can find one for you." She giggled quietly at my reaction, "Everyone seems worried about you as well."

"Don't be." I looked at her, "Really. Would you rather I be less busy, and a nervous wreck all the time, thinking about home?"

"We would rather you be home." She said, "And not like an unwelcome guest." She added, "Have you made any progress at all?"

"Aside from making more Tarot for my friends back home, and calling them every other day or so? No." I shook my head, "But, I might have a lead on the opportunity that ran away."

We got to Gasper's door, "Oh?" She tapped quietly.

"A moment... hold on... one second... Aha!" And the door opened, Gasper's slightly flushed face greeting us, "Oh no... my room is such a mess too..."

"Don't worry about it." I said, "We brought you dinner."

Rias knelt down a little, holding the plate out, "More specifically, I brought it, but Kodori-Sensei made it, just for you."

He stood there a moment, unsure, but opened the door to let us in, "Well, um... thank you!" He smiled, accepting the dish and ducking back inside, "Um... you don't mind the trouble?"

"Your way actually saves me trouble." I said, though I didn't add that his preferences made for pretty dull pasta, "Wow... This is a mess."

"I wondered what all the other stuff he ordered was for..." Rias commented as we entered, "But..."

Inside, along one wall, were two server racks. For those not familiar, think of half a bookshelf that is half as wide. Then, lay down a computer or network hub (or both in some cases) on each shelf. Each of the racks was full, with all kinds of blinking lights on the front.

From each of those, were neatly bundled wires. Most of them were yellow, and if he was using the usual standard, that meant CAT6 shielded network wire. Basically professional grade stuff meant for high traffic use.

"Well..." He said nervously, "When you asked if I wanted anything else... I thought I might expand my online contracting." He was doing that nervous thing some people did, poking his index fingers together.

"And?" Rias urged him to continue.

"I also wanted a little more power for Miss Kodori's project."

"Annnnnd?" I urged this time.

That did it. From there, he went on a ten minute, 100 words per minute, show and tell about all the stuff he'd put into his room. He'd cut and capped all the network wire. He'd added a high load server set for people who wanted to host things like game servers or video streaming. The other server rack was dedicated, encrypted, off site storage. Unnoticed at first, was yet another sleek black case with a glass side for more personal use, to top it all off...

He built a holographic projector.

"Help I'm getting all the hugs!" He said as he dangled off the floor, "Actually, no... I kinda like this."

"Well well, seems I should leave you two alone." Rias giggled, though I knew she was a little out of her depth with all the technical talk.

"Bye bye Lady Rias!" Gasper laughed as I started to rub my cheek against his, "That tickles!"

I gave him one last hug, then put him down where I'd gotten him, "This is amazing!"

"Well..." He eep-ed as a tail perched on his shoulder, but took hold of it to pet, "I can't take all the credit..." He looked a little nervous suddenly, "I kinda found a place that was selling them already... I mean, I know you are trying to bring stuff like this home with you..."

"No no, this is okay." I smiled, "Wait, bought it?"

"Yeah!" He perked up again when he saw I wasn't upset at all, "There's this new thing going around... hold on... I'll load the default..."

He turned to go to his laptop, but I stopped him, "Eat first." I said, "I can certainly wait." I smiled.

* * *

After he ate (and got more headpats) he went to his laptop and tapped a few keys. The holographic tube, about as big around as a dinner plate, and tall as 2L soda bottle, lit up, and just a little over the surface, appearing to float in mid air, was Magical Mil-tan.

"Hello Master!" She greeted, "I'm Magical Mil-tan!" There was a pause, a few more key strokes, "Oh! It seems you have set your alarm for 9:00 AM!" Another pause, "A bit of a late start, don't you think?"

Dressed in that same pink mini-skirt and short tank top, she went through all kinds of poses as Gasper fiddled with settings from his laptop. It had quite a few good interactions too. Little jokes and comments that were either motivational, or chastising, depending on the situation. Like, "You're not just asking me to dance so you an peek up my skirt arrrrrrre you?" (at which point she bends over so far that anyone looking at her holographic rear would see her underwear, and anyone looking at her face, would see far down her top.

While Mil-tan danced quietly (Gasper turned down the volume), Gasper himself said, "Well... yeah. This is just the most popular, and from reviews, the highest quality when it comes to the physical product."

"Huh..." I scratched an ear, "I'm assuming..."

"I got three... Just in case I break it while trying to make it work with my program." He said shyly.

"This might be exactly what I need. What about my spell card?"

"Well... I don't need it now..." He said, "But I could still use it to experiment with? I mean..." He paused, and instead of continuing, he simply plugged in the little adapter and card. A few buttons later, with the fan on his big computer next to the table spinning up, a red cube popped into existence over the black metal card. A tap or two later, it was a white sphere... then a blue triangle... then with a little twist of motion, the three of them combined into a familiar symbol.

"Reboot fan?" I asked.

"Well... what computer geek isn't?" He laughed quietly.

"I'm impressed you are getting all that from something that was meant to be a mono colour light spell."

It felt like I blinked, but then Gasper was gone, with the box in the corner of the room shivering. "I'm sorry..."

Shaking off the moment of time lag, I frowned, "Why sorry?"

"I modified the card."

I paused, then looked at the card. My original etchwork was still there, but there were new lines scratched into the card. "Oh... You... Aha. I don't think I've quite gotten to that part in the book."

"Lady Sona asked me for some server space... So... I asked for a copy of the book you got from her." A pause, as his head peeked out of the box, "You're not mad I changed your card?"

"Hardly." I said, offering my hand to him, "Come back, teach me what you did."

After the tour of his new software and interface, he handed me my phone.

"I also worked on this... Um, you were right." I nodded, accepting the battery as well, "Who ever was doing it, was using a loophole in the code. Since it's an older phone it has an older security protocol."

"Did you find anything else out?" I asked.

"Well... I found out when. About a week after your match with Mr. Riser." He pulled up a file on his laptop screen, "And that they couldn't get past the newer phones security, so the others are safe among themselves. But any messages with you have probably been taken. Search history too."

"Good thing I'm not like Issei then." I mumbled, getting a nervous laugh from Gasper, "You know..." I hmm'ed, "Did you clean the phone off?"

"Sort of. The phone isn't supported anymore, but if you wanted me to learn the code to fix it..."

I held up a hand to stop him, "No, but I think I have an idea. But I'm going to have to talk with the others as well." I handed the phone back to him, "I want you to put that spyware back on."

"But..."

"Oh, I'm going to ask for a newer phone... But I'm going to play a little joke on the spy. Think you can install a little code of your own? Maybe a root-kit or something, so the next time they look at my phone, they get a little more than false information?"

"Ohhh... I see. I will do my best!" He smiled and leaned into the headpat I gave him.

* * *

After tucking Gasper into bed, I returned to my workshop with a new set of notes. I'd stayed a little longer than I wanted, but he had done so much to progress the project as a whole. Scratching a perfect new set of lines into my spell card aside, about the only thing he hadn't figured out, was how to make the jury-rigged holo-projector 'interactive'. I also had a few notes on how to do a little counter-hacking... Maybe I can trick them I'm visiting Siberia or something...

" **I can feel that you are in a good mood.** " The metal shell of Ddraig's shadow said as I shared my mana with it. " **Hmm, a little late?** "

"Got caught up with my project lead. But, ready for a little exercise?" I got my trench coat off the coat rack by the garage door, and put on my fedora.

" **Trying to disguise yourself when you have a giant metal cat next to you seems... pointless.** "

"I could put a leash on you." I replied, "And call you a dogasaurus or something."

" **That won't be necessary.** "

* * *

June 18

Saturday morning greeted me with rain. Lots of rain. Not a bad thing, and it looked like it would clear up before noon, but it might have put a little hitch in my plans with Akeno. As it was, I had Ddraig sitting outside in the rain, getting a little practise in for cleaning himself off. Our run through the forest had been... leafy. Yes, leafy. And he had twigs and leaves all over and between the plates of his metal shell. For what I had planned, he needed to be as clean as possible, so, out in the rain he sat.

What I had planned, was a bit of a nod to Ddraig's origins, my own preference, and part of what I hoped would work towards his overall magical resistance.

In my hands, I held the two minotaur horns I'd snapped off just before arriving here in this world. I knew, from watching Welf, that inside these horns would be a metal-like core that could be used for all kinds of things. For example, Welf had made Bell a dagger. This dagger took every abuse, every monster, every practise session with ease. That is, until the Black Minotaur broke it. To be fair, that same monster took on all six of Loki Familia's top aces on, at once, and didn't die.

That however wasn't what I was going to do with it. Taking a chisel, I cracked open both horns, taking out the blob like reddish lumps inside. They were fairly heavy too, maybe kilogram in total.

These went into the melting pot.

Next, I put in a heap of my own brushed out fur. As with nearly all of my enchantments, the high magic content would help here.

Lastly, nickle.

This bubbled and frothed a little while, until I was satisfied it was completely alloyed. I poured the molten metal into an ingot mould, cooled it, and took the five kilogram lump in hand.

Most people, would see my curse to be just that. A curse. Never being able to use a weapon? Have random objects turn to dust when you get too rough with them? Sure, if I'd learned to use a weapon before I arrived in Orario (I mean, really use one, not a few dozen weekend workshops on how to swing a sword so I wouldn't cut off my foot or something) then sure, I'd have thought it a curse too.

But, while I never thought I'd use my curse like this, I knew I could.

So, I took that brick of irreplaceable metal alloy, and tossed it into a big glass measuring cup.

* * *

"My my..." Akeno arrived at 8:59am, her Miko outfit somewhat wet around the legs, though she had an old fashioned bamboo and waxed paper umbrella to keep most of the weather off. "What is that smell?"

"Acid." I said as I stirred the contents of a big glass measuring cup, "The ORC is going to be cleaning the pools today, right?" The powdered metal I'd made with my curse had turned the clear acid into a nearly blood red soup. "Good morning, by the way. Sleep well?"

"Yes indeed. I will admit I couldn't stay awake once I got home..." She smiled, "I wonder if Sensei will make this a regular thing?"

"Pasta night? Maybe." I stopped stirring, "Come back inside you, we have to dry you off and tape you off."

" **I was just enjoying the feeling of rain on my... scales?** " Ddraig said as he padded metallically back into the garage, very carefully nudging his head and shoulder against Akeno's hip. Just like my own armour, he only had very specific places where he was pointy. " **Good morning.** "

"Oh!" She gave Ddraig a pat, "What a big kitty you are." She laughed, "But yes, we are cleaning the pools today, though the rain may delay things a little, but save water as well."

"Well, before we clean up, I'm going to borrow the pool..." I handed her a towel, and got myself a roll of waterproof masking tape. "And don't worry, the acid will be very heavily diluted. It's just a carrier for the metal."

* * *

Some time later, roughly 11:30, Akeno, myself, and Ddraig, walked towards the school pool. The campus was mostly deserted, being the weekend, so there was almost no one around. Even so, Akeno had put a little paper tag on Ddraig's metal forehead that read 'invisible'. Mostly to divert casual attention, she said.

" **I feel silly.** " He said grumpily.

"Don't worry." I said, "Once this is done, you'll look awesome."

"I don't know. I kind of like this look." Akeno fu-fu'ed, "Like white tiger with confused stripes."

"Sensei! Akeno-san!" Issei called out as we got to the pool fence. He was leaning on a mop, looking... unmotivated. Or rather, not motivated enough to leave the sight of Koneko and Asia, who were wearing the t-shirt and bloomers of the gym uniform.

"Oh! Is that..." Asia pointed at Ddraig as he entered with us though the fence door, "Wow..."

"Oh!" Rias and Xenovia came out of the changing room, "My my, that's a lot of tape." Rias commented.

"What is that!?" Xenovia asked. I suppose she wouldn't know, since she hadn't visited me once in the workshop the past couple weeks.

"Oh, it seems you've finished your work?" Kiba asked as he stepped out of the other change room. Like Issei, he was wearing t-shirt and shorts.

"Go ahead." I said, giving the metal cat a pat.

" **I suppose. I am... Well, a shadow of Ddraig.** " He introduced himself, sitting at attention, his head almost level with mine, " **Kodori made me a body. Hmm, I look forward to working with you?** "

He sounded like he was talking on the phone, with someone he didn't know, and trying to work a sales pitch. "Ahem." I gave his shoulder a pat, "After the rating game with Riser, the weapon I gave Issei kinda took a life of its own. So instead of putting it on a shelf to collect dust, I gave him a body."

"Wow... You made all this?" Xenovia came a bit closer, "... I kinda want to fight it..."

"Not until he's actually finished." I said, stepping between them, "He can't even walk about on his own yet."

"Why did you bring him to the pool though? With... all this tape?" Issei asked, then frowned, holding out his left hand and bringing out his gauntlet. My metal Ddraig looked at him a half second later, but both remained silent.

"Well." I held up the container of dissolved metal, "Akeno and I are going to add some finishing touches to his outer body, before you really start cleaning the pool."

"Good timing then." Rias said, "We were just about to start."

"Well, here's what I need..."

* * *

A half hour later, with the help of Asia and her barrier gauntlet, we made a pool of water in the deep end, about a metre and a half deep and close to twice as long as Ddriag. I was helping her keep the barrier powered, since what came next might take more out of her than she could take, and I didn't want to suddenly lose the water, and the dissolved metal. Rias added a layer of protection of her own, since Akeno was going to be using her lightning to zap the pool we had made.

Issei's gauntlet spoke, as I poured in the acid/metal solution, and Kiba and Koneko stirred it up.

" **He says he doesn't like being under water.** "

"Well, it's for a good cause?" I offered, "You can talk with him?"

" **He is me... of a sort. Kind of like talking to myself, before I started the cycles of reincarnation.** "

"Guess you have a little brother now, eh partner?" Issei laughed.

" **Too bad I can't send him to pick up snacks.** "

"Why not? He has legs." Kiba replied, "How is this, Sensei?"

I looked down into the rust coloured pool, almost unable to see the black and white body of Ddraig at the bottom. "Good. Now Akeno..." I handed her a 100w incandescent light bulb, "Need to put enough power into the pool to light that, without breaking it."

She took out her wand, accepted the light bulb, and nodded, "Very well. Are we ready?" She asked, getting a nod from everyone.

"This better not stain the pool walls, Sensei." Rias warned.

I held up a little glass container, "I have a soap for that. Akeno?"

At first, there was nothing. Akeno simply stood on the other side of the barrier wall, her tip of her wand in the water. But slowly, the light bulb in her other hand started to flicker. She stuck her tongue into the corner of her mouth, and the bulb started to brighten. Thirty seconds later, it reached full brightness, and the water started to 'fizz' slightly.

"Can you tell him to slowly walk forward and backward?" I looked to Issei.

" **Very well.** " Said his gauntlet.

A moment later, I could make out the metal shell of my creation walk forward two steps, then backward four steps, then forward again, not quite touching the barrier walls. The water was starting to get a little less murky as well, as the metal in the acid/water mix started to electroplate itself to the metal body.

"Perfect. Another couple of minutes I think..." I said.

* * *

With everyone but Asia out of the pool now, I hopped off the deck and into the dry pool, "Okay, when I say stop, I'm going to lift you up. Drop your barrier when I do, okay?"

The byproduct of this, was now there was a slightly less rust red pool of very hot water behind the barrier. I didn't want Asia to get splashed by it. "Yes Sensei." She said, "Thank you for your help as well."

"I should be thanking you. On three. One... Two... Three!"

The instant the barrier dropped, I didn't so much lift her up, as throw her into the air. She 'eep'ed in distress, as she flew into the air, and I ended up getting soaked to past the knees in hot water. No big deal to me. A moment later, I caught Asia and we all looked at Ddraig's metal body.

Instead of the matte finish of Ko-steel, almost his entire outer shell was now a properly intimidating rest red. The plating had been a success, as every part I could see was uniform in colour. Stepping forward, I took the tape off his eyes, then put Asia down.

"One last thing to do." I said, peeling a strip of tape off him.

* * *

Dark red and black, with gold eyes and ruby coloured claws, the metal shell of Ddraig held a mop bucket in his mouth for Asia. " **This is a nice colour.** " He rumbled, " **The bath was an interesting experience as well.** "

"Feel anything different inside? All connections okay?" True to my word, I was working beside Asia, and scrubbing rest red stain off the floor of the pool.

" **On the contrary. I feel something new. Part of the last bit you installed? ... Feels odd talking about myself as a machine."**

"Yeah. It's part of what will be your absorption/recharge system. So you can power yourself and passively collect mana." I replied, smiling as the red stain washed off, "Perfect mixture..."

"I think you look quite handsome." Asia said, pausing her work to pat the big metal head.

" **Thank you. Hmm, I could get used to this.** "

Rias came over, mop in hand, "I'm very impressed, Sensei." She said with a smile, "Oh, Gasper sent me a message. I will have a new phone for you tonight, if you'd like to come by the ORC." She looked at Ddraig's metal shell, "Hm, not quite as bright as my hair, but very close."

" **It is close to my true colour... former colour, I should say, Miss Rias.** " He turned slightly, mindful of the bucket in his mouth, to look at her.

"I can't wait to tell my brother about this." She said, also patting Ddraig's head.

"He's not quite done." I said, "I have two more things to put into his body, then a half dozen things to adjust outside it. Then, I think he's feature complete." I smiled, "But, I'm more interested in what Ajuka Sensei will think... Maybe I'll call him..."

* * *

 **NOTES!**

THAT IS IRON DDRAIG (guitar riff)

But seriously. :) You're all wonderful, thank you for reading. The next arc (the peace talks) starts next episode.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes!**

Chapter 50! Holy crackers! ... Been a little rough, as I get more familiar with the lore, and keep adding in my own stuff, and keep track of it all... and ... yeah. This is much harder than the Danmachi fanfic, simply due to just how much there is to the story.

Now I know, I could, if I really wanted to, do what the original author has done, and basically neglect a giant part of the cast. A good example (as several someones have pointed out) are the familiars. In the manga, they are pretty much one and done. They show up, get a mention, then never again. VERY few exceptions here, since you see Rias use her imps to run a message, Akeno use her mini-oni squad to search around for something... But that's it.

I could (and have been, more than I'd like at least) ignore Sona's group even more than I have been. Now I know the story focuses a lot on Issei and Rias's peerage. But there is so much more that for the most part, simply gets a nod, then put on a shelf.

I suppose this is why at chapter 50! I'm not quite at the Peace Talks arc.

But I'll keep trying. And I'll keep listening to feedback and putting in the odd idea from you, my fans.

And since it's chapter 50! I'll put in something a little different. (DxD You watch it for the Plot...)

* * *

Chapter 50(!)

Until lunch time or so, we cleaned the pool. Not very exciting, but since I was there, and had used the pool to my own ends, I stuck around for it past that of cleaning what looked like an old blood stain from the corner of the deep end I'd used to electroplate Ddraig.

"So it occurs to me." I started, as we walked towards the ORC building, our cleaning done, the pool left to fill up on its own, "Why were you all cleaning the pool anyhow?

Rias replied breezily, "Well, I volunteered us, so we could use the pool tomorrow, before the rest of the school."

The rest of the group seemed to already be 'in the know' and were all smiling.

Except Asia.

"Don't know how to swim?" I asked.

She reacted as if someone had pinched her bottom, little surprised 'eep' and all, "Well... no."

I was about to turn a meaningful look to Issei, but he beat me to it, "I can teach you!"

"Does Sensei know how to swim?" Akeno asked.

"Well... for me it's not so much 'swim' as 'squid'." My tails mimicked the curling motion a couple of times, "Like this."

"Come to think of it, I've never seen a fox swim." Kiba chuckled.

"I hadn't either, until someone threw me into the ocean..." I grumbled, "I wonder how he's doing actually..." My thoughts turned briefly to Ottar, the strongest adventurer in Orario.

"Sounds like a story." Xenovia said.

"Kind of hard to think of anyone throwing you... into the ocean no less." Asia said with a little giggle.

"Well, let me tell you about my one and only fishing trip, with the King."

* * *

They hung out at the workshop until I finished my story, then wandered off to parts unknown until evening, when we would all meet in the ORC again. That left me a few hours to work on the last touches to Ddraig's inner workings.

By no means, was Ddraig's body 'small'. About as long as a car from nose to tail tip, with shoulders that would do a two meter tall body builder proud, there was a lot of him. However, with all his moving parts, his inside storage wasn't very big at all. To mimic the range of motion of an organic creature, a lot of space was reserved for 'internal motion'.

But, I could work with that. Using the spaces right behind the upper legs, both front and back, I started hammering out simple, but sturdy, 'ammo belts'. I mean, that's what they looked like. Kind of like what you'd expect on say a grenade launcher, only for say, a shotgun. These would hold all of those 'bullets' I'd made, allowing quick bursts of mana, while also providing a place to store excess mana when he wasn't doing anything. Much like my revolvers, they would load when full, and rotate out of line when empty.

His 'engine' would have to go behind his core, near where a heart would go, if he were 'fleshy'. While very tough, I wanted to give it as much protection as I could, so, as nature would want it, I put it behind the ribs.

However, four hours didn't give me enough time to finish. So I gave Ddraig a pat on the head for chatting with me while I worked, then cut off my mana supply so he could sleep.

* * *

"Good evening Sensei." Rias greeted me as I entered the ORC, "While we have everyone here, would you like to begin?"

I was about to ask why, when she slid a new cell phone box towards me along the coffee table. I traded a container of cookies and a tray of a dozen muffins for it, noticing that Xenovia had one as well, and was already fiddling with it. The casing on hers was the same blue as her hair as well.

"Thank you." I said, "So, the other night, I was called out by someone named Georg. He was posing as one of the people who sent a letter of challenge to me after my fight with Riser Phoenix." I was recapping mostly for Xenovia's benefit, since the others knew, more or less, already. "When I got there, it was not who I was expecting, and he was talking as if he was watching my phone."

"And since our phones are on their own network." Rias added, "We should never get 'unknown caller', or even text messages, from people not on the network."

"I don't have to worry about telemarketers?" Xenovia asked, "I got those all the time when I last had a phone..."

"I'd actually been wondering about that." Kiba scratched his cheek.

"Ahem." I got their attention again, "Now, Gasper tells me my guess was right. And my phone, an older model, had a spy program on it. This means, that all the messages that I've sent, to any of you, may have been read. I'd simply assume they were, actually."

"Then what about our phones?" Issei looked side to side, "I kinda don't want anyone to see what's on mine."

"Gasper-kun says our phones are fine." Rias smiled, making eye contact with Issei, who simply bushed even harder.

"Well, it's good you found out." Kiba said, "But... It sounds like you're planning something."

"It does." Akeno agreed, "Sensei always has this... not quite a smile... When she plans things."

I was working my new phone, black with gold trim, and trading numbers with everyone, "This phone has a new number, and like yours, should be safe from what ever my old phone had done to it. But, I'm keeping my old phone." I did smile then, "Any messages you get from my old number, will be a lie."

"Oh! Its like that one spy movie..." Issei scratched his head, "I can't remember the name..."

"Very clever." Rias nodded, "Annnd?"

"Well, my old phone, provided Gasper can figure out how to do it, will also have a little surprise for who ever is spying." I stopped smiling, "He had a magic stone. And I want to know where he got it."

"If you need us, we'll gladly help you find him." Kiba said.

They all nodded, bringing the smile back to my face, "Excellent. Thank you."

"Was that all? Before I start handing out contract duties?" Rias asked.

"Have a muffin first." I said, "I used coconut and pineapple."

* * *

June 19

"But..." I started to protest, as Akeno tugged on one of my tails gently, "I have stuff to build!"

"The whole point of us cleaning the pool, was to use it today." She was keeping my other tails from getting hostile, by giving the one in her hand a gentle pat, using her fingers to not quite touch the skin under the fur.

"Ddraig's almost done! I could have him done by lunch!" I had actually finished all four of the cartridge cylinders last night, and merely had to bolt them down properly now, after loading the shells of course.

"I promise to brush your tails after." She replied.

All my other tails reached out for Akeno, and wrapped her up in a hug. "I suppose if I don't you'll be stuck there all day..." I sighed, "Fine fine..."

"Yay!" Akeno laughed, "We even have a bathing suit for you."

"I will tickle you if it's one of those silly micro bikini things." I warned her.

* * *

"Well." I said, looking down at myself, "I suppose I can get along with this." I gave Akeno a glare, "You got lucky."

The others were looking at me as I did a couple of simple stretches. Unlike my first ever women's swimsuit, back in Orario, this one didn't threaten to slip off my breasts if I raised my arms, or crawl up between my butt cheeks if I bent over... That'll teach me for throwing a game of chess...

"We did consider your apparent taste in clothing." Rias said, fitting her breasts securely(?) into an 'behind the neck' sling the same colour fabric as her hair. Certainly not appropriate for school, it would be a hit at any beach for sure. Her bottoms were also just enough to keep decency, and tied at the sides. "Since you never seem to show off what you have."

"I think it's part of her charm." Akeno defended me, though her bathing suit was a pure white, slightly more traditional bikini top and bottom, if you didn't count that it might have had as much total fabric as an ankle sock, "Besides, she needs the support to move comfortably." She gave the side of my breast a gentle poke.

Both Koneko and Asia looked down at themselves, the two of them wearing the traditional dark blue one piece school swimsuits. In unison, they gave a little sigh.

"I dunno." Xenovia said, wearing a sporty, white and blue striped, two piece that had almost as much coverage as my own suit. "I don't feel so bad about not being able to beat her." She poked my abs, "And I thought I did a lot of sit ups..."

I was wearing... well, basically a swimwear version of a sport bra and boxers. Some thoughtful soul had even modified them slightly for my tails, so I wouldn't 'accidentally' lose my shorts while they moved around. The fabric was a little... clingy... But, I could manage.

* * *

It felt good to swim. Not going to lie, the addition of a pool back home was one of my favourite things when I had the spare time to use it. While I tried to get my tails to propel me aboutor at least cooperate while I flailed my other limbs, Issei helped Koneko learn to swim. I was surprised she didn't know how already, but who was I to judge? Asia was sitting at the edge of the pool, probably waiting her turn, while everyone else was doing laps like me.

Just as Koneko came up for air, clinging to Issei for a moment to keep herself afloat, Rias got out of the pool, then dove in again. Issei of course noticed, made sure Koneko was standing, then ducked under the water as Rias started to go by. It wasn't hard to figure out what he was looking at, but I had to shake my head as Koneko gave him a Karate Chop of Justice that sprayed water into the air like dropping a stone into a pond.

"It wouldn't be Issei-kun, if he didn't do things like that." Kiba said as he swam up beside me, clinging to the wall of the pool to watch as Koneko got out of the pool and Asia slipped in. "But, he still has his good points."

"True enough." I nodded, "Race?"

* * *

I was just starting to feel like I was exercising, when a little movement caught my eye, high above the water. It... it looked like a small ball of fur with bat wings, holding a bottle of some sort. I tracked its movement, and watched as it descended towards Issei, as he put a towel over Asia, who looked to be sleeping under one of the big beach umbrella's that they had brought. Koneko was next to her, reading a book in the shade, idly reaching over and giving Asia's head a pat, before turning the page. Now that I looked, Kiba and Xenovia had vanished, while everyone but me was out of the pool.

Once Issei had taken hold of the bottle, he started to dash around the edge of the pool. Of course, Rias was waiting, sitting on a beach towel.

I sighed as I started to do another couple of laps, trying to hold my breath for the entire length of the pool and back.

Resurfacing again, it seemed Issei was kneeling next to Rias now, and rubbing her back. A faint breeze over the pool brought the scent of coconut. Eh whatever... The look on Issei's face told me all I needed to know about what he was thinking, and I decided to duck under again for another couple of laps. Even I had done stuff like that by the pool... Of course, it was while everyone else was in the dungeon, and the Gods were napping...

Then I started to hear voices, steadily getting louder as I finished up my next lap.

"You don't mind if I borrow him, do you?" I heard Akeno ask as I surfaced again. Looking over, the King and Queen were both topless, while Issei was in Akeno's arms, looking to have just been dragged out from in front of Rias. The Queen's impressive bust was compressed into Issei's back as she nibbled his ear.

While Issei's nose started to dribble blood, Rias replied heatedly, "No! You can't have him. The only woman he will be with is me!"

Nope. Not my job. I ducked back under again and went for another lap.

Then, as I was coming back again, a ball of black and red energy passed in front of me. I just missed putting my hand into it as my tails flailed forward to stop my forward momentum. Standing up, I glared at the two girls.

Both of them froze, lightning and destructive power fizzling out as they looked towards me, the light of high noon darkening as my black and purple aura grew around me. "Alright you two..." I started, spotting Issei kneeling between them, looking helpless, "Issei!" I shouted, pointing at the boy.

"YES MA'AM!"

"Lay out two towels!"

He did, while the other two remained frozen in place.

"You two!" They nodded woodenly at me, "Lay down." I looked quickly from left to right, eyes sweeping across the concrete deck of the pool, and spotting the same bottle Issie had been holding... next to a small blast crater. "On your stomachs." I finished, "Issei, get that bottle."

I climbed out of the pool, my aura flickering out as Issei handed me the bottle. "I'm going to do all three of you a favour." I pointed to a spot beside Rias, "Kneel." He did, "Now, the next time someone asks for a back rub..."

"I still want to steal him from you." Akeno mumbled at Rias as I knelt next to her, my hands covered in oil.

I put my index finger just above the valley of Akeno's shapely rear, and slid it up the middle of her back right to the base of her neck. She shivered and bit her lip, as I said, "Do I have to skip this lesson?"

Three voices replied in unison, "No Sensei."

"Now, a proper back rub, will leave them feeling too good to roll over on their own."

* * *

It amused and troubled me, as the lesson proceeded. Issei, as always, and especially now, was an able student. Provided the topic was interesting (no problem there), he put forth his best effort, and while he might complain, it was never the 'whiny' type. Here though, with Rias under his hands, (and obviously enjoying herself, quite vocally I might add), he was hesitating.

And it seemed like it was more than any social gap between them. I mean, more than once, he'd referred to her as 'my King' or 'Lady Rias' or even 'I don't want to embarrass her'. But even as he worked his hands over her back, following my own motions over Akeno (who, in her eternal rivalry with Rias, was also being quite vocal about her enjoyment), there was something hesitant about his actions. His usual 'lustful' face was gone too, very odd considering...

"hey no stopping." Akeno pouted.

"Hush." I mumbled at her, "Hey Rias?"

"hm?" She managed to open an eye and look at me, though it was obvious she had to put effort into it.

"Try and keep quiet. You too." I gave Akeno a light poke in the shoulder. "Now Issei."

He looked at me, and yes, it was clear something was bothering him. I could only guess at what, so I did.

"As a warrior, showing your back to someone is a sign of trust. As soft as these two are..."

"hey..." They complained in unison.

"They're still people who can fight. Now, instead of following what I'm doing, I want you to pay attention to Rias. She's going to try and keep quiet..."

"taking the fun out of it..."

"And you're going to pay attention to her. She's trusting you with her back, so, try and figure out what to do with it. For example..." I put my hands back on Akeno, and pressed my thumbs between her spine and shoulder blades, working them around the ridge of bone. I used a tail to get Issei's gaze to look at her feet, as Akeno's toes started to curl.

"Wow..." He replied, eyes wide as he slowly started to regain that lusty look.

"no fair..." Akeno pouted, "you stopped again."

I leaned down and mumbled, "A bathing suit is supposed to get wet." Then looking to Issei, "Well? Back isn't going to rub itself." Then, I stopped paying attention to Issei and Rias, and focused all my attention on Akeno.

I had no idea if I was right about why Issei was so nervous. But at least he stopped treating Rias's back like it was made of eggshell.

* * *

The only problem with turning someone into happy jello with a backrub, is when you're done, you have to do something with them. Back home it was easy, considering it was usually my wife, or Hestia on the receiving end. One you rolled over and cuddled, the other you gave a headpat and tucked into bed. Other times you just left them on the couch or what ever surface they were on when you started.

However, neither of us wanted to leave them out in the sun. Sun oil or not. So, with a quick trip to the ladies change room, I got their clothes, and the two of us princess carried them up to the apartments in the ORC. It was here, I decided to try and do another favour for Issei, before I carried Akeno off to the shower in my room.

"Hey Issei. Take her to the old workout room, get her under the shower and let her nap on the bed there." I spoke quietly, since it seemed the both of them were napping already, "Make sure the water is warm before you rinse her off."

He gave me a surprised look, that little nervous undertone returning to his posture.

"Hey." I said, "She trusts you. So care for her properly."

"Yes sensei." He said.

"And set the little alarm clock by the bed so she wakes up for the meeting later."

"Yes sensei." He repeated, heading down the hall away from me.

"Now you..." I mumbled to Akeno.

Sometimes, being efficient, isn't. I returned to my room, shut the door behind me with a tail, and as carefully as I could, got myself and Akeno stripped for a shower. She hardly made a noise as I started the water, and moved not at all while I got us both under it. But as soon as I started to move her head, tilting it back to rinse the pool water from her hair, she opened her eyes.

And all at once, she clung to me. As her arms went around my back, one hand went to the base of my neck while the other went to just above my tails. Had the shower been any bigger, I might have lost my footing as she also put one leg between mine, forcing me to do the same to her to keep balance.

"No fair." She mumbled, "You stopped, twice."

I was about to push her away, my hands moving from her hair, to her shoulders, but as my fingers took hold of her shoulders, she simply held me tighter, leaning into me just a little more to put my back to the shower wall as her hands rubbed those two spots. "Akeno..." I started, my breath hitching a little as she slid her leg against me just a little.

The way her hands were moving... It was obvious she was doing what I would do to Haruhime. Aside from nibbling on my ear, she was doing exactly what I'd be doing to my wife.

"Please don't push me away." She said, pressing herself into my thigh while nuzzling my throat, "You do that to me... then you just step away like its just a job for you..." She almost sounded like she was crying, "Are you made of stone?"

I moved my hands off her shoulders, wrapping them around her back and leaning my head down to nuzzle the side of her head. Carefully, so we didn't fall, I leaned forward a little more...

And stopped, my hand almost touching the hot water knob.

"Akeno." I said, leaning back again, putting my arms around her properly, "I can't. I won't push you away, but this is as far as it goes." I curled around her a little, hugging her tight, but also wiggling a little to get our legs apart, "Unlike some, I actually do have to answer to my Goddess."

She didn't reply, but instead tucked herself into me a little more. I could feel her shoulders shake as she wept silently, and I remembered the look she had when we were walking towards her home, the shrine on the hill. I think I understood now, why she was being so aggressive, but I still couldn't bring myself to take that last step. I knew it would only keep the shadows of her solitude away for a moment, and then they'd be back again.

"Just hold still, I'll wash your hair." I said, giving the top of her head a kiss, "You can brush my tails another day."

* * *

After she left, I looked at the Tarot. After what almost happened, I almost didn't want to talk to my wife. I felt guilty enough for even entertaining the thought of just taking Akeno to bed and exhausting her. Its not like it wouldn't be fun...

I shook my head, and reached for my wife's card.

Contact was slow in forming, but it was much earlier than I usually 'called'. But slowly, the card went icy, the flat surface taking on the illusion of depth. At the end/bottom of the dark hallway, Haruhime sat, her arms looking like they were holding one of our children, one side of her kimono off and exposing one of her breasts. Even now, I couldn't see my children, but I knew she was caring for them.

"My love." She said, "What's wrong?"

Yeah, no hiding anything from her, no matter what world I was in. "Feeling lonely." I replied, "It's getting harder to shake it off, but..."

"I understand." She said, "Even with all the people here, I feel lonely too..." Her eyes glanced away, and her hands moved, covering herself again then manipulating the invisible bundle, then making the motions of patting it on the back gently, "Especially when I manage to get time to sleep..."

I nodded, remembering the first three months of being there for my children, and basically wondering how normal, non-adventurer moms manage to do it, the entire time. I looked into her eyes, took a deep breath, and asked, "How much have I missed?"

She looked very sad for a moment, but then smiled again, "For the most part, they are trying to wiggle around still. Our seventh has made the best progress, but no, none of them are crawling yet..."

I couldn't help but sigh. The longer I was away, the more I would miss. I couldn't help but feel a little anger towards whoever it was that caused this mess, but I shoved those thoughts away, lest I lose my concentration on the Tarot, "I wish I was there." I said, "So I didn't have to feel like this."

"Ko-san..." She smiled, "I know you are feeling lonely, but please, you have to take care of yourself too." She handed the bundle to someone I couldn't see, "You just have to come back to me, understand?"

As usual, she read me like an open book, "Being in another world won't keep me away for long." I said, "But..."

The tarot had been heating up for a while now, but it was only just getting uncomfortable, "No." She said, as firmly as she ever did, "You must return. No matter how long the day is, when you come home, you win. So make sure to take care of yourself, if you need to."

"If I must then..." I said, "Tomorrow... I'll call again. Lady Hestia must be there as well." I smiled, "You can talk to her, and, I'll have names."

"I will make sure Lady Hestia is with me then." She nodded, "I love you, Ko-san. A thousand years."

"And I you, Ha-chan. A thousand years."

And together, we reached out with our hands, and the Tarot went dark.

* * *

" **You seem distracted.** " Ddraig said metallically as I tightened down one final bolt for the mana injection system. " **Not that I can't feel it, but you usually tell me what you're doing while you tinker.** "

"Social issues." I replied, "Sorry I'm not all here." I got a length of conductive cabling, basically an electrum wire paired braided with Ko-steel, and ran it from his core to the finished spool of mana cartridges. The electrum wire actually extended further than the Ko-steel, but it would be connected to the engine. "Can you feel it?"

A pause, then the spool twitched a little, " **Wait...** " It twitched again, this time doing in the right direction, and with a little ratcheting 'click' the wheel moved forward one slot. " **Was that it? Being a machine is very odd.** "

"That was exactly it." I said, "It's not powered just yet, but there's already an enchantment there to move things automatically when you're charging. But when you need power, you can move it manually."

" **Hmm.** " looking in from above, most of his back plates removed so I could work, I could see each of the four ammo rings click forward. " **Social issues?** "

"Well, you know I'm married, and my wife is in a different world, right?"

" **I wonder how I will fit in, if you bring me there.** "

"You're going to make Welf so jealous..." I smiled, "But yeah... I'm trying really hard not to give in to Akeno's... assertiveness. You know, without throwing her out of the room next time she tries."

" **As a dragon, and witness to many of my reincarnation's antics, I've seen such things before. Not just my... well, he's not mine anymore, is he...** "

"Poor boy is still trying to figure things out. Doesn't help he seems to be a girl magnet already."

" **Power is attractive. And dragons are powerful.** " He chuckled, " **While no dragon, you yourself are easily one of the most powerful I've ever met. For your size at least.** "

"Thank you." I nodded, "For my size?"

" **I suspect only your divine nature allows you to hold all the power you have, without burning out your body.** " He replied, " **So am I to assume you are holding back, to not break trust with your mate?** "

"Basically. They can't really talk it out face to face... And would it even be fair to Akeno if I did? I mean, I'm not staying in this world." I started put the plates on his back into place again.

" **Hmm. My past hosts had a few similar situations. One for example, simply took what he wanted, and damn the consequences. Another tried to hide one from the other. Yet another still simply never got attached, taking his partners in... single servings.** " He chuckled, moving to look back at me only after I put the last plate in place, " **While young Issei seems to want an open relation, with himself as the lead.** " He paused, giving himself a wiggle, " **Third plate is a little loose.** "

"Yeah, going to put your engine in soon. But not near all my stuff." I replied.

" **Wise.** "

"Anyhow... Aside from the occasional extra pair of hands, my wife and I are exclusive to each other." I looked at my open safe, and the stack of blank Tarot/spell cards, and thought of Aisha.

" **As someone who's always been a passenger, who has only seen some one else enjoy another... My advice would be rather lacking I think.** "

"If you have any, I'll listen." I picked up the mana engine, then got my new phone out, scrolling through the numbers.

" **The happiest moments I've seen, are when my hosts find love, have it returned, and when their offspring are brought into the world.** "

"I won't disagree."

" **While their saddest, are knowing they will never see them again, be it through their own death, or seeing their love die, or even seeing them leave and not look back.** " He paused, carefully stepping down from his workbench/bed and onto the garage floor, " **Or never taking an opportunity to maybe find that love.** "

I sat down on the floor next to him, looking into the reflective gold eyes, "I understand those too." We nodded to each other, and I gave his head a pat, "But what if maybe exploring that chance, leads to having my love turn away and never look back?"

" **What if?** " He asked accusingly.

"I know I know, it's supposed to be 'what now'." I gave him a Karate Chop of Justice, "For now, I'm just going to hope Akeno keeps brushing my tails and smiling, at least until tomorrow. Now let me call up Sona..."

Fox2: I have a job for you and your two bishops.

Teacher: Ah your new number. We aren't involved with anything today. What do you need?

Fox2: I need some high powered barriers... For safety reasons.

Teacher: Very well... Where?

Fox2: Forest just out of sight of the school. Meet me at the workshop and I'll lead you there.

Teacher: Ice cream.

Fox2: Deal.

* * *

"Now, before we get started." I said after they arrived, "Sona, Momo, Reya, meet Ddraig."

Ddraig stepped out from around the corner and into view of the garage door, " **I am only the dragon's shadow.** " He corrected, " **But yes, a pleasure.** "

The two bishops tried to hide behind Sona for a moment, but relaxed as he introduced himself. That was just the reaction I was looking for honestly, I wanted him to look imposing enough to cause doubt at first glance. Sona however simply raised an eyebrow, "Quite the impressive body." She said, "I see you've been putting my lessons to good use, Kodori sensei."

"Indeed." I smiled, "Now, shall we? While we have daylight at least."

"Wow... With how quiet you are, you move almost like a real cat." Momo said as Ddraig walked by her, the ruby red of his claws and metallic feet sounding no louder than thick boots on the pavement.

" **More enchantments, done by her, as well as hours of practise.** " He replied, mindful of his size and weight, and making sure he didn't bump anyone as he stalked by.

"How did you even do the voice I wonder." Reya asked, "And..."

"I'll answer all your questions on the way." I said, "Just mind your feet on the trail."

While we walked, the three of them asked all kinds of questions. As the more magically inclined of the devil's I knew, they were really curious. It also helped me think up more ideas as well, for later. But there were a few things I didn't answer, mostly pertaining to the more hidden weapon systems I'd installed. Or at least, hoped I installed properly.

Then Sona asked a really important question, as I took off Ddraig's back plates.

"So, this engine, provided it works, produces more power than what goes into it, correct?"

"Not much more, but that's what makes it magic. You know, since it breaks first law of thermodynamics." I replied, reaching down into the chassis and slotting the mana engine into place, just behind the core.

"Do you have a potentially unlimited storage for this magical energy?"

"I have an awful lot of storage, but no, not infinite." I gave the metal sphere of Ddraig's core a tap, "Can you feel it?"

" **It is... part of my inner awareness, yes.** "

"And what would happen if you ran out of storage?" Sona continued.

I started connecting electrum wires, slotting them into the shielded plugs and pinning them down tightly, "I've installed a way to bleed off excess energy harmlessly, to the point of leaving the core in a neutral balance state, or even shut it off entirely." I motioned her over, and the three of them came and leaned over to see what I was doing. This of course, blocked a lot of the light from above, "Hey, turn on the lights?" I tapped the metal body.

A soft white light flicked on inside Ddraig's body, illuminating my work from all sides.

"A light spell?" Momo asked.

"It makes no heat, yet still needs energy. Since the spell card itself is just as durable as the rest of it, I can put an awful lot of magic energy into it. More light, more energy."

"They do say not to leave the car lights on." Reya said with a giggle.

" **How demeaning.** " He sighed.

"Well, I think we're ready." I said, shooing them away and lowering the plates back into place, "Get ready with your barriers."

* * *

After the three of them used a little magic to blow away the leaves on the ground, and draw some arcane lines in the dirt, they took up a triangle formation around Ddriag's blood crimson body. Before they could actually put the barrier up however, I had to cut the power I was giving him.

"Okay, I've charged exactly one of the shells." I told him. "Its one of three shells that is connected directly to your new heart." I had used a spare revolver chamber for the task.

" **I feel it, and yes... I can move it as well.** " He replied, a faint click coming from inside him.

"Good. I've made it the simplest I can, so you, without power, can fire it up. I think. I'm cutting you from my mana now."

He nodded, then settled to the ground as the power I had fed him left his system. Since I only fed 'him', the metal core of his body, and he then directed power as needed, I couldn't actually direct his body at all. If it all worked, the mana engine would replace my role, and he wouldn't need me to move about on his own.

I stepped out of the triangle, and the tree girls lifted up their hands, the air between them and Ddraig shimmering a moment as glowing runes drew themselves in the air. "Barrier is up."

I felt myself smiling as I said, "Shadow Ddraig, ITS SHOOOOOOOWWWWW TIME!"

Momo giggled, while Reya looked like she wanted to facepalm.

A click, a quite 'shunk' noise, and then a quiet, growing, subsonic humming noise. Slowly, Ddraig's body started to lift itself off the ground, until he stood up on all fours. A moment later, he started to look around, take a couple of steps, then with another quiet click and 'shunk' noise from one of his shoulders, he said, " **I am... yes, things are working.** " There was another click, " **Excess energy is being stored. I feel a little sluggish?** "

"I might have to adjust things. Pace around a bit, try a few other simple things." I said, "Keep the barrier up." I told the others, "Real test is when it starts getting feedback..."

Ddraig paced in a circle, bits of his body 'flexing'. Not in the traditional sense, since he had no muscles, but for instance, his claws extended and retracted, his tail swept about in a quick arc, his powerful crushing jaw opened and closed. Finally, he stretched out, much like a big cat would, " **I see. Yes, I will need practise.** "

"Last test for now then." I said, "Ladies, brace yourself. Ddraig, give the barrier a little nudge."

"He's not going to...?" Sona asked.

"No no." I shook my head as Ddraig walked up the the facing between Sona and Momo, and just pushed on the wall with his forehead, "Just making sure it can handle fluctuating demands..."

The barrier crackled quietly, like a star trek force field, as the metal cat tried to simply walk through it. The girls didn't seem to show any extra effort, until he started to dig his claws into the dirt and really push. That subsonic hum from the mana engine remained constant, even as Ddraig relaxed then gave the wall a headbutt or two.

"Last test then." I said, everyone relaxing, "Give it a bite."

Just like the monster I'd pulled a lot of my design inspiration from, I'd enchanted Ddraig's mouth, and much of his outer shell, to soak up magic. While his body would (hopefully) soak up the magic in the air, and energy attacks that might hit him (feature still untested) his bite was a more direct method. Or should be. " **Pardon me ladies.** " He rumbled as he reared up and brought his upper jaw into contact with the barrier.

The barrier lit up like a fireworks display as his teeth seemed to sink into the magic of the wall itself, and then with an audible cracking like thick ice, the barrier itself failed, Reya and Momo stumbling backwards as their facing of the barrier broke. From inside Ddraig, my ears caught two of his shoulders clicking in a new shell, while the mana engine hadn't changed its sound at all.

"Wow. That was surprising." Momo said, getting up and dusting off the back of her dress, "Felt almost exactly how your redirection does, Sensei."

"Without the sharp headache, at least." Reya added.

Sona looked to me, "A success?"

"Well partner?" I asked.

" **A success.** " He said, " **Partner.** "

"Sona nodded, then looked to me, "Now about payment..."

"Chocolate, raspberry, strawberry or coconut?"

* * *

The meeting came and went, and despite that little niggling worry that Akeno would hate me for once again keeping her at arms length, she was all smiles again. She didn't mention what had happened, and simply asked how my work had went with Ddraig. Considering he was sitting beside the couches, without me powering him, I told her my work went really well, and that I'd call on her a soon for some more help with him.

Perfectly business like. Sigh.

After everyone went home, or to a contract call, I returned to my room, though as soon as I shut the door behind me, I pulled out my phone.

Fox2: I would request your services, tomorrow evening.

Mikochu: Ara? So it really is just business now?

Fox2: It's really important. Can I count on your presence?

Mikochu: Of course.

* * *

Just before bed, as was gently plucking various herbs from my mossapillar's back, my phone buzzed. Opening it, there was simply a short message from Rias. "Come to the ORC please."

Since there wasn't any alert icons or the like, I simply took a moment to put my newly grown spices down on my alchemy table, put my sport bra on again, along with a shirt (This one had Thor's hammer emblazoned on the front, a gift from Akeno after the movie night). As I left my room, I spotted a familiar white haired maid, and a man in a neat white suit sporting a nearly unique crimson hair colour, topping the stairs by the ORC room.

"Oh, Grayfia-san, Lord Sirzechs." I called out to them. "Wait... Why are you here?"

Grayfia gave me her usual bow, while Sirzechs waved a hand in a causal greeting. From the other side of the double door, I could hear Rias talking, "...what he is planning. And our opponent is the fallen angel commander, we must be cautious."

Sirzechs motioned me to go first, so I opened the door for them, noting that Rias's back was to the door, and stepped aside. "Azazel is just that kind of guy, Rias." Sirzechs said with a chuckle.

The two of them stepped past me as Rias turned around in surprise, probably never having expected more than me to show up. "Onii-sama!" She said, sounding a little shocked. The others getting to one knee. Koneko, Asia and Xenovia were absent though, leaving Kiba Issei and Akeno.

"Azazel isn't anything like Kokabiel, though, he enjoys toying with people like this. Though I suppose you know that now." Sirzechs chuckled quietly, "Though, he's in Japan sooner than expected."

"But... Why are you here, Onii-sama?" Rias asked, looking a little nervous.

"Now now, no need to kneel. This is personal business." He said to the others, "Please please, Grayfia?"

The perfect maid that she was, she went to the tea set while the others found space on the couches.

Once people had relaxed a little, he pulled out a bit of paper, "Isn't it obvious? It's almost time for the parent day at school. I was thinking I'd go." Rias looked a little worried, but he continued, "I think it would be fun to watch my little sister studying hard, in person."

"Grayfia-san... You told him about this?"

"Indeed. Notice came from the academy, and since I am tasked with scheduling for the Gremory house, as Sirzech's queen I was obligated to inform him as well." She said as she served tea.

"But... The meeting isn't for another three weeks." Rias replied, "And..."

"Don't worry, father is coming as well, of course." He said as if Rias hadn't said anything.

"That's not the point! We can't have people thinking the Devil King is neglecting his work!" Rias hissed.

"Oh no. This is tied to work." He replied, his easy smile falling away, "I'll be giving the grounds here a look, because the academy will be hosting the Three way conference between the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels."

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Indeed, I have decided on names for the kids. But no, they wont be fancy, just... meaningful.

Hopefully you don't all hate me for the Akeno/Kodori thing. For those who know Akeno's character you might know a little of why she's acting like this.

Just my interpretation of her though, so pardon for any ruffled feathers.

Woo chapter 50(!) done! Thanks for reading so far, and hope to see you next update.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

That certainly ruffled a few feathers.

"A conference? Here?" Rias blurted, "Why here, Onii-sama?"

"I've been asking myself that for a couple of days now." He said rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "And it just seems like the right place for it."

Grayfia looked like she wanted to sigh, but was doing a really good job holding it back.

"I mean..." Sirzechs continued, "You, heiress to the Gremory house. Sona-san, heiress to the Sitri house. The Red Dragon Emperor. Duradal's true wielder. Not to mention other sacred gear holders, are all students here." He looked at me, "Kodori-san, as well as Kokabiel and the White Dragon Emperor have come and fought here." He nodded to himself, "It feels far more than coincidence, having so much power touching, mixing and flowing through the halls here."

It was funny, that as he said it I caught on as well. It was true. There was so much... unreality here, that I was suddenly suspicious. This was suddenly feeling like Hermes levels of tampering.

"And for the most part, it's because of your Red Dragon Emperor here, Hyoudou-kun." He finished, "So yes, this will be the place for some serious talks."

Most of the room was silent, most of us nervously sipping tea, when Sirzechs put his cup down, and tapped his fist into his palm, "Oh yeah." As if suddenly remembering he left the stove on at home or something, "I didn't really plan for our arrival time in the human world... Do you know any hotels or the like open at this hour?"

Again, Grayfia looked like she wanted to sigh.

"Uh." Issei started, "You can stay at my place. We've got space."

"What? No!" Rias complained.

And as if he hadn't heard her, "Splendid! I've been meaning to visit the people looking after my sister."

This time Greyfia did sigh.

"Well, now that is settled. It will be a busy couple of weeks before the summit." Sirzechs stood up, prompting us all to stand as well. As we walked behind him towards the door, he did that same 'I remember something' motion, "Kodori-san, remind me to touch base with you before the summit."

"Sounds good." I replied, "I've got to fit you for your new suit some time soon as well."

* * *

June 20

I arrived at the shop, my wonderful patch of moss on my shoulder so I could put him on his favourite rock. Waiting there, in her impeccable maid outfit, was Grayfia, looking like she had been waiting for hours. I hoped not, considering, but she just had that... air about her, like she belonged exactly where she was standing.

"Good morning, Grayfia-san." I said, giving her a wave, then unlocking my garage door, "Sleep well?"

"The Hyoudou home is... lively." She said, "But yes."

"You awake?" I called into the shop as I lifed the door, then looked at Grayfia, "Come in. I'm guessing you're at least looking into why I just spent... four million yen in rare metals?"

"Partly."

" **Good... It is morning? Sleeping still feels odd when I have to do it myself.** " Iron Ddraig said as he clicked his way towards the entrance.

"Oh my." Grayfia said, looking at the crimsion head of Ddraig's shell, "I had been told you were working on something interesting, but..."

"Move over you big lug." I said to Ddraig, "Let the lady in. Maybe see if your skin soaks up sunlight like I hope it does." I took a moment to put my patch of moss on its rock, I had to clear its back of stuff, and was giving it a day of sunlight before planting more stuff.

" **Who's fault is that, I wonder?** " He did however step carefully around Grayfia, turning again and sitting properly, " **I am the shadow of the Red Dragon Emperor, fitted into this body by Kodori. Good morning Grayfia.** "

"Good morning to you, Shadow of Red." She replied, "You know my name?

" **I have... a great deal of my memories, before I was split from my original. Though, they are... buried. I seem to remember things only as I am reminded of them.** " He replied.

While they talked, I got a few things together. I figured she was here for more than just a show and tell, and while I was on their payroll, I had to show I was at least working and producing results.

"Fascinating... How exactly were you split though?"

" **I would like to keep that to myself.** " He said defensively, " **But when I was, Kodori thought me worth keeping around.** "

"Just not on a shelf." I added, "He's been quite the learning experience. Just about every part of him is enchanted in some way or another. And his body is my best work to date, at least, as an armoursmith. Speaking of, I'll have Lord Sirzech's new suit ready soon." I put a few more bottles down on a work table, and pulled out some documents from my safe.

"Sirzechs-sama still thinks you are in jest about making him armour." She said, finally entering the shop, leaving Iron Ddraig to curl up in the sun, the patch of Moss 'blup?' ing at him curiously. "I see you've treated all of the Cerberus hide."

"I have. And made quite a bit of yarn as well." I pointed to a bunch of neat yarn balls on a shelf, "Not quite like the salamander wool I'm used to, but it's easily as protective." I hmm'ed, "Think I should add a fur cape? Not sure it would fit his style."

"Such fashion is currently not in style, though, if you made one, Sirzechs-sama would certainly appreciate it the next time he visited Cocytus." She said.

"I'll keep that in mind then." I nodded, "So, to business..."

One by one, I laid out samples of what I'd made over the past month or so. Mana potions, while not quite on par with the original, were still quite potent. Healing potions, while also berry flavoured, were actually slightly better than my originals. Notes on my new element cubes. Some of the enchantments that went into Iron Ddraig's shell. And finally...

"Now." I said, putting my hand flat on the stack of paper with my notes on the 'mana turbine', "Before I hand these over..."

Grayfia blinked at me, the first non-passive thing she'd done today.

"This is probably the most complex thing I've ever made."

" **I thought I was the most complex thing you've ever made.** " Ddraig's shadow said indignantly. " **Already, I am forgotten.** "

"Blub." My moss patch (consoled?) replied.

"You are the most complex thing. This is the most complex 'single' thing." I corrected, I looked back to Grayfia, "I know I'm dealing with a literal devil. But if someone could replicate this, or even improve on the design, it could be used for so much more than a power source for a golem body."

She looked at me, then at the paper, raising an eyebrow, "What exactly does it do then?"

" **As the owner of it.** " Ddraig answered for me, " **It takes in magic, and puts out more magic. Though just a tiny bit more than you estimated, Partner. Maybe 115 percent.** "

Her eyes went wide, but only for an instant. "That... Shouldn't really be possible."

"The wonders of using three different methods of enchanting, unique metal alloys and clever mechanics." I said, "It should be impossible, but that's what makes it magic." I tapped a finger on the paper, "This explains it."

She looked at the paper again, then said, "I won't accept something that cannot be replicated." She instead held the bottles, one was blue, since I did find a non-reactive colouring to make it look different than the healing potion, "These however, should be easily reproduced."

So I took my pile of notes, sorted out the ones pertaining to my mana engine, and tossed them into the furnace. "Wonders of a near perfect memory... I love my Goddess." I mumbled, "On a different note."

"I do believe 'old business' is concluded for the moment." She said, "Was there something else?"

I went back to the fridge and got several small bottles, these with rubber stoppers, as well as two 'do it yourself' plastic cups filled with pudding. These I put down in front of her, "Perfume, thanks to the best patch of moss ever."

"Blup!"

She carefully undid the stoppers and gave them a sniff one by one, selecting one of them, "You should save these for gifts. They are quite fine. And this?"

"Cinnamon pudding. Since I'm sure the next few days will be busy." I smiled, "Be sure to share with Lord Sirzechs."

"While I shoudn't encourage his sweet tooth..."

"I don't use sugar."

"Very well then." She gave me the smallest of smiles, "In that case, I will give him your regards."

"Be sure to come see the play, since now you'll be in town."

"Sirzechs-sama has already cleared time for it." She stood and left, "Take care, Kodori-san."

Only when she was out of sight, did I finally sigh with relief, making a point to stir up the ashes of my notes to ensure total erasure.

* * *

To make ready for the evening, I had one more Tarot to make. Already, I'd made one for everyone in the Hestia Familia, Ryu, Takemikazuchi, Mikoto, Chigusa, and my latest one, Ashia. I hadn't actually used all of them. But each one of them I made eased my soul a little, helped me push away the loneliness of not being actually with them. But I had one more to make before tonight.

Eina. Friend, teacher, partner in crime, big sister, confidant. She was all of these things and more. Never lax in her duty to teach new adventurers the ways of the dungeon, the information she not only freely shared, but _insisted_ we learned, had saved everyone I'd cared about at least once. But not only that, she would stick her own neck out for her friends, risking her job and livelihood to shield Bell and I from as much as she could from public backlash, and the guild itself, when need be. She alone among all her co-workers, held on to the hope that all those adventurers she dealt with, would keep their promise to return to the surface, no matter how many of them didn't actually return. And even though all the knowledge she had about the dungeon was long standing 'fact', she was willing to accept, and reach out to, the Xenos, the 'impossible' monsters who acted like people.

Reliable, serious, soft, educated, willing to learn, a people person even if they were a monstrous person. Ryu might be my sister, but Eina was my big sister. Even if she only came up to my chin.

I set my tools down, smiling at the well dressed woman on the card. Her slightly angular features holding the expression of someone about to give a serious talk to a friend.

"Oh?" Someone said, the voice half familiar, to my right. "I was wondering what I was feeling."

From behind my workbench, I heard Ddraig growl metallically, as a young man stepped into view. Steel grey hair, athletically thin, he was wearing a black spring jacket over a green shirt. He had a mild air of confidence around him that made me instantly wary of him.

"You..." I tried to place the voice.

" **Albion.** " Ddraig answered for me. " **I was wondering what that feeling was...** "

"That's right." He said, "Though, I'm off duty. Vali." He said.

"Kodori." I replied, noting that he didn't extend a hand, "That's why your voice sounded familiar." I couldn't help but feel this guy was dangerous. Something about that easy confidence... It was nothing like any of the others I'd met so far.

"I must say, Azazel was impressed by how you took down Kokabiel. I was going to step in if he got out of hand, but it seems there was no need."

"A bit of luck on our part." I said. Yes... He reminded me of Hermes... "What brings you by?"

" **I am wondering that as well.** "

He looked at the giant metal cat as if just noticing him, "Wait... Is that really you in there, Red?"

" **Not really.** "

"Huh. More surprises. You know, I watched your fight with Riser." He said to me, "I'm wondering, why are you still here, with all these people who are weaker than you are?"

"They're good company. And I owe them."

"So? You're certainly strong enough to just take what you want. Easily strong enough."

I could guess what he was getting at. At least this was a much more subtle attempt to get my attention than Georg... "And go where? And accomplish what? Here, I have access to far more than I would if I simply started kicking over tables to get my way. Besides, there is always someone stronger."

"Is there?" He asked with a sigh, "Before, you said something interesting."

"The third dragon." I said, "And how bits of him are now in this world, again."

" _Yes. That._ " I heard, kind of like Vali was speaking, but not quite.

"Have you met him?" Vali asked.

"Not as such. If my theory is correct, he left his body behind as a giant dungeon, while his reincarnation crawled out of its depths to make trouble for everyone." I replied.

"Hmm." He looked thoughtful, then shrugged, "Interesting. Say, can you really use all this stuff?"

"I can."

Instead of saying anything more, he simply stuck his head in a little more and gave the place a quick once over, his feet never stepping into the garage properly.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"I was actually giving Issei a little encouragement, since we will one day fight. He's... quite a bit behind me, so I wanted to try and make it more interesting." He smiled, "If I'm not mistaken, you're the one training him as well?"

"All of them, actually. But yes."

"Might be hope for him yet, then. Anyhow."

And just like that, he turned and left, waving a hand over his shoulder and walking off, that confident little smile of his still firmly in place.

I let out a breath, and the magic I'd been slowly gathering. Something about the way he carried himself...

" **He gave me a warning.** " Ddraig said beside me, " **Albion.** "

"Something like 'stay out of my way'?" I guessed.

" **Yes. The two of them fighting is destiny. No matter the distance, no matter the time, Red and White always fight each other. He is by far the strongest host I've ever felt.** "

"I bet I can guess what Issei is going to ask for next time we train then..." I nodded.

* * *

The play rehearsal was pretty much routine now, with only costume and the occasional minor adjustment left. And as we went our separate ways Issei did catch up with me.

"You met him too?" He asked.

"How can you tell?"

"I dunno... It's like I just feel it." He scratched the back of his head, "Just like how I could feel how distant we are in power." He grumbled.

"Well, I might have an idea to help with that." I said, "Maybe."

"Maybe?" He asked as we entered the ORC building.

"I've never had to train someone who could double their power every five seconds and change into an armoured half dragon before. So this is new for me too."

He laughed, "I guess so. So, what do I do?"

"Lets get to the gym, and get you warmed up first."

One change of clothes and warm up later, as well as a few others from both peerages joining us, Issei now stood in front of me. It was a sign of his training, that he was hardly even sweating after warming up. "So... Now what?"

"Well, one of your problems, is that you haven't had a lot of time to adapt to your new power." I said, "I mean, you've had only a few short months, and unlike some, only really have that power for short bursts." He nodded, head turning to follow me as I paced in front of him, "This means you've had almost no time to really figure it out." I looked around the room and spotted the bin of green volley balls. "Tsubaki? Toss me one of those?"

The Sona Queen was closest, so she finished her set of leg curls and tossed a ball at me.

"Thank you." I handed the ball to Issei, "So, as distasteful as it is, I want you to boost three times, and use your dress break on this ball."

He summoned both gauntlets, boosting twice right away, "But... I can already do that." Then he mumbled, "And this isn't why I made the spell anyhow..."

"Ahem." He flinched as I gave him a glare, "Control. Your transformation throws power away because you have no control over it." He boosted a third time, "Now, I want you to take this ball, and strip exactly one panel off it."

"Just one?" He blinked, "But..."

"Just one." I repeated, "And when you can do that perfectly, for and entire ball, you get to try it at four boosts. Then five. If you pass out, or do more than one, you start over with a fresh ball."

"This is so I can learn control, right?" He asked, holding the ball, "Did you have to do something like this too?"

I nodded, closing one eye and swishing my tails, shaking out six foxes. Without moving my mouth, each one of them spoke in sequence as they lined up in front of me, "There'are'two'types'of'people'with'power'." Then I myself spoke, "Get started kiddo. I'll go get a couple of mind potions."

* * *

"Sensei." Akeno entered the gym as Issei once again failed to strip a single panel off the ball. He was getting better, but I may have underestimated how many balls I'd need. And the mess it would make... "Oh my. What are you doing?"

"Teaching poor Issei some control." I replied, "That time already?" I looked at my phone, seeing that it was almost 8pm.

"It is." She replied, "Ara... you look so worn out, Issei." She came over and gave him a headpat, making his eyes cloud up happily.

"I'm... okay." He huffed, "This is much harder than it looks."

"Well, let's clean up. I'll have to order more of these..." I mumbled, summoning my foxes again to help with cleanup.

"It's a good thing Gasper and I have been using tennis balls then." Issei laughed.

* * *

"So..." Akeno started quietly, "What did you need me for?"

"Two things." I said, the two of us walking side by side up the steps to my room, "Well, three, maybe four." I fished around in my pocket for my keys, "First... You owe me a tail brushing. After you." I opened my door and let her in.

"I did say I would..."

I sighed, trying not to feel frustrated by her shift in attitude. It was partially my fault as it was, but... "Then, I would like you to go through each of my Tarots."

"Ara? Why?" This broke her out of the slight downcast she was having.

"I'll explain after. But it's important." I fluffed the floor cushion for her, then sat on the floor in front of it, tails waiting patiently for her.

* * *

While she brushed my tails, I did my very best to pray coherently to Hestia. Even if Akeno was being distant with me, she was very attentive with my collection of fluffy appendages. Once I felt Her hand on my back, telling me I had Her attention, I started to think of my Familia. Every person I'd made a Tarot for. I wanted to talk to them, tonight.

Then, while Akeno went through each of the Tarot, I continued holding Hestia close to my thoughts, not exactly 'praying' but 'listening'. The Tarot didn't work for long, and it wouldn't do to start early.

"You certainly have an interesting bunch back home." Akeno said suddenly, breaking me out of my half trance, "Ara? Did I interrupt?"

"They are the ones that helped me become who I am now." I replied, "I could hardly ask for better friends, and not sound greedy." I shook my head, "And I'm just... listening."

"So... Why did you want me to look at them?"

I got off the chair at my alchemy table and knelt in front of her, "A few reasons. I wanted you to have at least a passing familiarity with them."

I took the Tarot from her, and took a metal frame I'd made in the shop. Kind of like a picture frame, I'd sized and backed it so I could lay the Tarot in it, and hang it on a wall or something. Partially so I could say, sit up and look forward, instead of down, and to actually look at all the pictures at once, from a proper distance so I could focus on them all without needing to turn my head. Once I lay the Tarot in the frame, I hung it off my kitchen's 'island' counter, facing the window, so I could sit on the floor and use the light coming in from the window to see them all.

"Tonight, we are going to name my children. And I wanted you to be there when we did." I finished, "After, if there is time, you can talk to my wife, if you want." I knelt in front of her again.

"But... You mean..."

"Sona reminded me that Dealing with a Devil, didn't mean I couldn't be friends too. So, as a friend, I'm asking you to attend the naming of my children. And after, if there is time, or maybe tomorrow, or the next day, you can talk to my wife." I offered my hand to her, "Her word is final on the matter."

Usually, I felt a little tingle of amusement when I turned someone into a stuttering idiot... But this time I just felt... a little guilty. Her face went red, she looked like she wanted to cry, her mouth moved a little but no words came out. So I added, "Yes I'm sure."

Then she laughed. Not a happy laugh, but one of those laughs you start then stop, because something unthinkable just happened, and you felt the need to react in some way. "As your friend then." She said, "I would be honoured."

"Good." I smiled, offering her a hand, "While we wait for my Goddess to gather everyone, tea?"

"Please." She stood up and followed me to the kitchen.

While water boiled and I applied my mortar and pestle to some herbs to make Chai, I couldn't help but ask. "Why me?" I didn't look at her, since I had to be careful with the pestle, lest I tap it against the side of the mortar and activate my curse.

"You're asking..."

"I am." I nodded, "I'm married, have asked three times now for you to stop..." I could see her face from the corner of my eye, "I won't deny I want to, but we both know I shouldn't."

I was hesitant to add the last part, but I didn't want her to leave before I called home, "You might have guessed some already. You seem very sharp." She smiled slightly, "Knowing what to say when it needs to be said."

"It was not easy." I replied, "When I arrived in Orario, I didn't speak or understand the language at all. Made me a good listener, and a little more sensitive to people's moods." Well, that and breaking the habits of being a wage slave shut in...

"Oh? And your casual nature with authority?" She smiled, "President was a little off put by that at first you know."

"She's President of you all, I'm Captain of my alliance. I'd call us equals." I chuckled quietly, the action feeling a little odd, "I might call her 'ma'am' or 'Lady'... Just to confuse her." I carefully brushed out the crushed spices into a loose leaf tea strainer, "But you're stalling."

"I am." She admitted, "It's... very personal I think." She nodded, "Not tonight?" She asked.

Again, that distant look, with a slight frown and shadow over her face. So I let it go. "I look forward to it."

"I will say... I find how reliable you are... desirable." I could tell she was fishing for the right words, "Just like Issei-kun is starting to be..."

"Well, I'll keep working with him then." I poured two cups of tea, offering her one, "Though I'm only setting goals, he's putting in the effort."

"President is jealous of that, you know." She sipped her tea, "She's very protective of him, it makes me wonder who the real dragon is."

"Not like I want to steal him. She wants him, and the rest of you, trained? Then that's what I'll do." I sipped my own tea, thinking of how to improve it, rather than enjoying it, "Getting more than friendly wasn't my idea."

"So it seems, but that is just how she is... Always has been."

"Known her long then?"

"Since I was eleven." She nodded, "But..."

"Later. I know." I turned and put my hand on the freezer door, then stopped when I felt a hand on my back, "Oh... No time for ice cream."

I set my teacup down, Akeno doing the same, though not before taking another sip, and we both went to the living room. On the way, I turned off all the lights, then nudged the cushion on the floor into the best position for us both to use it.

"Sit here... A little closer. Just within arms reach." We knelt side by side, the only way for us both to be within arms reach and see the entire collection of faces. Being only one person (two in this case) I couldn't hold all the Tarot at once, but I could made the frame from Ko-steel, to connect me to them all at once. Everyone on the other end would be holding their own card for me. At least, if Welf had been keeping up.

Who was I kidding. It was Welf. He'd grumble later, but do it anyhow and demand payment in booze.

I wrapped Akeno up with my tails, to include her as best I could, then reached out with my hands, "Okay, just like before, try to look at the background without focusing on them..."

"I remember. Yes you are a fluffy tail." She gave one of my tails a pat, then extended both hands.

It was a very strange feeling. With all of their faces before me, it was difficult at first to not focus on any one image. Next was the feeling all of their memories brought with them. My emotions ran wild for a moment as every memory of almost all of my friends and Familia ran through my mind in a massive confused tumble. It was a struggle to not tear up, or laugh, or both.

But as I pushed through the first wave of emotions, sifted through the jumble of memories, and let the tiny warmth of my Goddess's hand on my back guide me through, it was like...

A wedding portrait coming to life, save that I was the one taking the picture of the guests and my wife.

The frames of each Tarot seemed to dissolve, and before me were all of them, each of them holding something small in one hand, each of them looking at me, through that object. That wasn't all though. There were other people, like shadows made of TV static, standing behind Takemikazuchi and Hestia, with a hand on each of their shoulders.

"I AM GANESHA!" Echoed fuzzily through that impassable dark hallway.

Unable to look away, or even blink too long, almost everyone in my field of view looked like they really wanted to.

"Really?" Hestia said, "We all know you aren't an idiot, you don't have to act here."

"Sorry." More serious now, Ganesha's deep voice replied, "I am just amazed at this..."

"Ahem." I did my best Eina impression, making the real one smile, "I'm sorry I we can't talk more, or explain what's going on over here, or anything really... But thank you for coming today." I was speaking Eastern, and hearing a second voice, the one standing behind Hestia, repeat what I'd said quietly, "Lady Astraea, thank you."

"Who's that beside you, Miss Kodori?" Bell asked, his red eyes squinting slightly, "They're hard to make out..."

"This is Akeno." I replied, "She's one of my friends, here in this world. We've been helping each other with what's happening here."

"Kodori has been a great help here, and has invited me as a friend for tonight." She added, making a few of the others nod after translation.

"She looks fuzzy." Weine said, her tone just a little different than I remember, more mature maybe, "And she's hogging all your tails! I miss your tails..." She sounded more mature, but was still refreshingly not.

"I'm amazed you can see her at all." I said, "But please, we can't talk for long."

"Who is first then?" Haruhime asked, speaking for the first time, her voice enough to make my spine tingle, "Asuka?" She called out, though Asuka wasn't in the 'call'.

From off 'camera' and sounding like it was being spoken from underwater, "All set."

I took a deep breath, and felt Akeno give my back a pat for encouragement, "For your daughter, with hair of gold, eyes of green, I offer the name Chie, for the wisdom of her mother, who she takes after."

I had to admit, I had to look up names. Having only learned 'Eastern' and not grown up with it, I didn't want to use literal words, in this case, it would have been something like 'shukufuku'. Hardly a nice sounding name. Especially if you said it in English.

"Here you go, Hime." Again that watery voice, and without turning her head away, Haruhime took hold of a bundle from off 'camera'.

"You hear that?" She said to it, "You have a name now, Chie Haruhime."

"We hear this name." The four gods spoke together, surprising me, and Akeno as well.

And then I could see her. The invisible bundle slowly gained an outline, then colour, until I was able to see her. Fuzzy blond hair, little triangle ears, and a sliver of green as she looked up at Haruhime's face.

From beside me, I heard Akeno gasp. She could see her too.

It felt like it took everything to push past the surge of emotion, "To... To your son, and daughter, who share my likeness, yet born of my wife... Strength born from wisdom. What else could they be but dragons? Tatsuo, our son, Tatsuko our daughter."

As two bundles made their way into Haruhime's arms, I heard Weine mumble, "But I'm the dragon..."

"Now there's two more." Bell said, reaching out with his right hand, only to have it appear on Weine's left shoulder from outside her 'frame' on the other side of the portrait.

Again, Haruhime said, "You hear that? You have names now, Tatsu Haruhime, Tatsuo Haruhime." She couldn't look at them, but she carefully brought them up to her face to brush them against her cheeks in turn.

"We hear these names." The four gods spoke again.

And like before, the two bundles in her arms took on an outline, then colour, revealing black hair, little ears, and squinted gold eyes. One of them made a sort of giggly noise, my heart feeling like it was skipping beats in time with the sound.

"I... I can see them now..." I mumbled, feeling my eyes starting to blur, until Akeno used the hand not on the frame to brush a thumb under both my eyes carefully.

"My turn?" Haruhime smiled.

"Yes my love, please." I felt eager, and only Akeno being wrapped up in my tails stopped me from getting closer to the frame.

"To the son you bore, who is a young mirror of myself, I name him Toshi Haruhime." She used a more masculine sounding version of the word 'mirror', instead of 'Kagami'.

"You hear that? You have a name." I said, "Toshi Haruhime."

"We hear this name." Said the four gods as... Toshi, our son, was put into Haruhime's arm, making a quiet noise as she raised him to her cheek and tickled him with her hair.

Blond hair, green eyes, yet a boy, I hoped he would grow to be as strong and kind as Haruhime, though maybe a little taller.

Again, and like the others feeling too soon, the child was taken away, and replaced by first one, then a second invisible bundle, "Twins." She said, settling the one held in the crook of her elbow holding up the tarot of me, "For everything you and all those here have brought me, Yuki Haruhime, and Yume Haruhime." She said, gently bouncing the two bundles in turn.

Happiness and Dream... "You hear that? You have names. Yuki Haruhime, Yume Haruhime."

"We hear those names." Again the gods spoke, though by now, they were all smiling. The TV static looking Ganesha and Astraea looked a little odd doing it, but I could just... tell they were smiling.

And like before, our twin daughters, with hair of black and eyes of green, resolved into colour, letting me look at them for the first time in three months. They bubbled happily as Haruhime brushed them against her cheeks gently, but again, they were taken off 'camera'.

"And now..." Again, the watery voice of Asuka, the seventh bundle being placed in the crook of Haruhime's free arm.

"Shall we say it together?" Haruhime asked me, her eyes looking just as teary as mine felt.

It was hard to pay attention to any of the others, but it looked like they were all holding their breath as my wife and I nodded to each other.

"Kei." We said together. A simple word that encompassed our entire relationship. Blessing. And the name itself was given to a child as mixed up as our lives were, before we found each other, and even after.

In a rare moment, Takemikazuchi laughed briefly, then along with the others said, "We hear this name."

And finally, our last child took form and colour, their eyes looking first up towards Haruhime, then turning towards me. I wondered if it were possible, for such a young mind to use the Tarot, but...

"You hear that? You have a name." I said, "Kei Haruhime."

Little white ears twitched in my direction, and Kei's two tails wagged lazily.

"Well." Eina said, "After that... I feel registering their names with the guild would be... inadequate." There were a couple of nervous laughs, "But I would be honoured to file it anyhow."

"Thank you, Eina." I said, trying not to sound sniffly.

"Wow fox, thought you were tougher than that." Aisha said, though the laugh in her voice took any bite out of her words, "You do know I'm going to be in charge of keeping you housebound when you get home."

"Good." I said, "There's no one to arm wrestle here."

"I miss your cookies." Weine said.

"Kodori-san makes the best cookies." Akeno replied after Astraea translated.

"Thank you, Lady Astraea, Lord Ganesha, for being there." I said, "I'll make one of these for each of you, if I can."

"I..." Ganesha started with his usual... volume, then quieted down, "I look forward to it."

As usual, when he dropped the idiot persona, his voice was smooth and cultured, but there was an even deeper seriousness to it as well.

"Are these things supposed to get hot?" Ashia asked.

"They do after a little while." Haruhime said sadly, "Almost out of time it seems." She said to me.

"Lilly misses you!" Our tiny supporter said, "Lilly is feeling outnumbered with all your children around."

"We all miss you, _sister_ ," Ryuu said, breaking her silence, "But we will make sure your home is safe to return to."

"Thank you _sister._ Bell? Keep up the good work while I'm gone."

"Ack hot!" Lilly said before vanishing suddenly from view.

"Yes Miss Kodori." Bell replied with his warmly familiar determined voice, "Remember to return safe. To win." And he too vanished.

Akeno was giving me a nudge, and I suddenly caught the scent of something starting to burn.

"Tomorrow night!" I said, "Thank you again everyone! But I think I might have just started a fire!"

"At least you still have your eyebrows sister!" Welf said.

"Tomorrow night, my love." Haruhime said, "We can talk then." She looked not to me, but to Akeno when she said that.

But then I had to reach forward and unhook the frame holding the Tarot together off the wall, the cheap paint blackened and smoking. As my tails let Akeno go, I used my bare hands to smother the smouldering spots.

"Well..." I sighed, leaning back then just flopping onto my back, "I... I saw my children."

"And they were all adorable." Akeno said, kneeling next to me and petting my ears, "You have quite the homecoming to look forward to."

"I just have to win." I nodded, raising an arm to scrub tears from my eyes, "To return home at the end of the day... no matter how long that day is." I sighed, "Your ear handling has gotten better."

"Fu-fu, you've let me practise."

"Thank you for understanding, and staying for the call."

"It doesn't have to be all contracts and barter between us." She nodded, "Though, if you wanted to thank me... I wouldn't mind some ice cream."

* * *

For the second, maybe third time since I arrived in this world, I slept without being tormented by any dreams or visions. Instead, locked into my mind's eye, were the faces of my friends and Familia, my wife and Goddess in the centre, holding my children, who I could finally see.

* * *

June 21

I almost slept in the next morning. Almost. But instead of rolling over and doing so, I instead got up, went to the bathroom, scrubbed my face with some cold water, and started to draw. I skipped my morning exercises, milking, and baking, not stopping until I had finished, committing the image from my dream to paper. It was a rough drawing, since dreams were meant to fade with waking, but I think I did well in getting them all into the picture.

Then I went about milking myself and baking. No way was I going to suffer that distraction all day. And I suspected people might revolt if I didn't supply some sort of baked good at the usual meeting...

I was just getting the shop warmed up for the day, various designs for Sirzech's new armour floating through my mind, when I heard the familiar 'ting' of silver shoes. His timing was so good, that I actually had my hand hovering over the air compressor ON switch, which would have needed to get turned off for us to talk at all.

"Well, I did OOF!" I said as I turned towards the entrance, then suddenly had a glittery missile bury itself between my breasts. This might have been alarming, but as I looked down and realized I knew that glittery pattern, I said, "Well, welcome home you."

Her little arms hugging me as best they could, the Fairy leaned back a little so we could meet gazes, "Hello!" She said brightly, her tiny voice clear though with a tiny slant to it, "I'm back!"

* * *

 **NOTES!**

First, yeah, sorry, I'm terrible with names. I looked them up, looked for ones with appropriate meanings, then fit them to the mini foxes. With a little dash of Ritual, and a splash of emotion, they are all named. (finally... I think this is why it took so long to do.)

Also, the return of the Fairy. And since I'm terrible with names, you have to wait until next episode to hear it.

Ummm... There will be a little more 'scene' then a little time skip, then the play. That might be next episode too.

Also, might have a job again soon. But I'll still try and keep my updates to a 5 day cycle. I'm just hard core like that.

So yeah, see you all in 5 days.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"Hello!" the Fairy said, trying to hug me and lean back enough from her place between my breasts so she could look up at my face, and not just my chin, as I looked down at her, "I'm back!"

Very carefully, mindful of her wings, I put my hand on her back to press her to me for a moment, "It's good to see you again." I replied, taking my hand off her, "Your voice? Hand too? Even your dress? You're the same Fairy right?" I smiled.

"Of course silly!" She buzzed off my chest, zipped around my head once and hovered in front of me, just within arms reach. Her 'well loved' green summer dress had been replaced. It was still green, long sleeved, and with all the lovely shades of a forest in full spring, but now there were hints of red on the shoulders, making me think of a Japanese Maple. "See?"

She held out her hand, the one I had to treat. It was much better than it was, with the fingertips now starting to grow fingernails. I held out my hand, and she placed hers on my palm, each of her fingers feeling just a little feverish.

"Looking much better." I nodded, "Tongue?"

"I can't quite touch my teeth yet.." She said, the 'TH' in teeth sounding a little more like 'teess', "But I can taste everything now! I felt so bad pretending to enjoy your food..."

"Well." I said, putting my hand under her feet, prompting her to land and sit down on my palm, "You are not fully healed. Which means you are still bound to me, and my food."

"What a shame." She laughed, "Oh I like you."

"Well!" Cime said as he watched from the garage entrance, "I don't feel so bad for getting lost now."

"Snort." Replied the Horse, giving me a gentle nudge with her nose in greeting.

"Well, true, always a good time with them, so long as you're careful." Cime nodded, "Now, as much as it pains me to interrupt a reunion." He bowed slightly to me, "Friend Kodori. I've a package."

"I couldn't make it small enough for Mittelt to deliver, if you hadn't returned." I put the Fairy on my shoulder, and waited as Cime took a pair of chest sized boxes off the rump of the Horse. "As usual your timing is impeccable." One of them had 'Fabri-co' stamped on the side, while the other, slightly smaller but much heavier one had '3M' printed in bold on the corners. "Training aid for our dragon in training." I nodded, putting the boxes down and signing for them. "Speaking of... Old business done?"

"Not quite." He said, offering his hand, "As promised, I have returned with your charge, better than she was no less."

"You have." We shook. "Thank you Friend Cime." I gave the Horse another pat on the nose, "You too."

"Annnnd." He flipped open his saddlebag, reached in, and started pulling out small bags. Each of them was no bigger than maybe a gum ball, made of various shades of green fabric, and tied up with... vine? "You'll have to sign for these too, since you're in charge of her."

"Oh." I blinked, hearing the Fairy giggle quietly. So, I signed, and took the dozen or so little pouches and put them carefully on my 3M box.

"You said bring seeds home." She said, "I figured it was easier to have Her carry them instead of me. Safer too."

"snort."

"No being modest, you are a wonderful big sister."

I couldn't help but laugh quietly at the byplay.

"Oh? Has something changed?" Cime asked.

" **Yes.** " Said the giant metal not-cat waiting just out of sight at the back corner of the shop, **"Can I stop hiding now?** "

He didn't actually wait for my answer, but instead walked toward the garage entrance, clawed metal feet clicking against the floor. "What... This is what you were talking about?" Cime looked at the rust-crimson body of Metal Ddraig, "Yes, yes, old business is done for now... Red dragon Emperor?"

" **Not quite. Oh, hello to you.** " He lifted his head to look at the Fairy, then looked back to Cime, " **I am just a shadow. A fragment of the true Red Dragon Emperor. Kodori gave that fragment a body, and here it sits before you.** "

I gave his metal shoulder a light punch, "You sound so sullen." I laid my palm flat on that same shoulder, "Everything working?"

"Such... I'm starting to wonder about you." Cime said, "You seem to create impossible things without really trying..." He extended a hand, "May I?"

" **I am coming to accept that people will pat my head. But will admit, I like it.** "

"Snort."

" **Et tu,** _ **Each Dubh**_ **?** " He replied as Cime put his big hand on the metal forehead.

"Each dub?" I tried to repeat.

"Each dubh." The Fairy corrected, "Dark Horse, in the old tongue. Not quite right, but close enough." She then stage whispered to me, "She really likes her ears scratched."

There was a sudden electric 'snap', and Cime took his hand away suddenly, " **Careful.** " Ddrag warned, " **This body holds no fewer than a dozen different enchantment systems for defence, and roughly that many in offensive ones. Trying to peek may trigger them.** "

I gave Cime a raised eyebrow, but he just shook out his hand and replied, "Noted. I was curious though... You've put in human, devil, norse, and what ever else you usually do into this? And gotten them all to work together? And then there's this coating..."

"I've learned many new things since I arrived." I smiled, "But yes, no peeking."

"You would think a trip to the mists would cure a case of Curiousity." the Fairy admonished, "But thank you Lord Cime, for letting me come along."

"Glad to have been of service." He smiled, "Be careful, friend Kodori. The upcoming talks are... well, lets just say, even lost in the mists, the news still got to me."

"Thank you for the warning." I nodded seriously, then perked up, "Oh here, for the road."

"Oh! Is there any for me?" The Fairy asked as I went to the fridge.

* * *

After handing Cime and the Horse a snack for the road, I got to opening up my new packages. Ordering a ton of new volley balls for Issei to rip apart was just... not practical. So instead, I got a few big sheets of felt, and Velcro.

After sorting that out, I turned to the Fairy, who was just finishing her mini-picnic on the Patch of Moss. "So." I started, kneeling down in front of her, "Now that you can speak again, I believe an introduction is in order."

After setting her half eaten cup of pudding aside (carefully so she didn't get the moss dirty) she stood to her full height, took the corners of her dress in hand, and bowed with a curtsy, "You can call me Delly. Once of the forest known as Sherwood, now of this patch of moss, as yet unnamed."

"bluble."

"Well, Delly, once of the forest known as Sherwood. While I might complain about you claiming my patch of moss, as yet unnamed..."

"burble?"

"You make it happy, so I won't. But I will, since I've finally been able to give my own children names, give it a name. How does Jiru sound?"

"Jiru?" She asked, looking down at her feet. "What do you think?" She knelt and ran her hands over its back.

"Blup!"

"Very well, I am now Delly, of Jiru the patch of moss." She hum'ed a moment, "Not a grand place, but we can work on that!"

"Well, just so long as you don't overgrow my apartment, sure." I nodded, "Kodori, pleased to meet you, Delly."

"Likewise." We shook, "So big guy." She looked up at the giant (even more so to her, who might have stood as tall as the metal cat's knee, "Do you have a name of your own yet?"

" **No.** " He tilted his head slightly, a very human sort of expression, " **Though, you raise a fair point. I am not Ddraig, at least, I am different enough to be my own being, thanks to this new body.** " He looked to me, " **Well partner? Care to flex your name calling muscle?** "

I almost felt bad for calling Jiru a sort of abbreviated translation of 'lichen' in Japanese... But now that I'd named my children I didn't feel so bad about it. So, I ran a bunch of descriptive words through my head. I wanted to make a name that described, and represented him, but sounded appropriate for his being a creature of power, no matter how distant he was from his original.

Hagane:Steel. Kage:Shadow. Cat:Neko... No... Tiger? Tiaga... Crimson:Shinku... oh!

"I name you, Shinkage no Hagane. The Crimson shadow of Steel."

"Ohhhh!" Delly clapped, "That sounds good!"

" **Well... I suppose I really am that different now. But I feel the name fits.** " He chuckled with a deep metallic rumble, " **Though it does sound a little like a cartoon.** "

"Seems like that kind of world I guess?" I shrugged, "Now, if we're all sorted for now?"

They nodded, while Jiru 'bluped!'.

"Lets get some work done."

* * *

"Rias." I greeted as I started to power down the shop. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Hello!" Delly greeted, hovering just out of arms reach of Rias, "I'm Delly, pleased to meet you!"

"Oh! You got your voice back." Rias smiled, "Pleased to meet you Delly, my name is Rias Gremory."

With a sparkly laugh, Delly whizzed over to me and perched on my shoulder, "You first." I said.

"Well, Sona-san came to me about you wanting to fill in for Maki-chan's relative." She looked down at Shinkage, and gave his head a pat in greeting.

"Oh? Problem?"

"Not... exactly? Her record as it stands is 'emancipated youth'. If you do attend, it might raise a few eyebrows with the faculty." She held up a hand to stall comment, "Not like it would really matter, but... it might?"

"I see. And your thoughts?"

"Sona has offered to adjust the paperwork and make your relation to her official. Provided you don't find your way home by then, it will at least give the illusion that Maki does have someone to contact should the need arise." Rias explained.

"If you make it official." I said seriously, "Then it will be no illusion." I smiled, "I'll gladly take on that responsibility, so long as Maki doesn't call me randomly to skip school or something."

"They'll both be pleased to hear that." Rias nodded approval, "Something... something seems different about you today... You and Akeno...?"

"No." I shook my head, "Though she was in my room last night, it wasn't for that." I did a slow count to three, just to build suspense, "Akeno was there when I called home, and named my children."

"Oh? ... Oh!" She laughed, "That would certainly explain why she was in such high spirits today."

" **She gave me a name too.** "

"Blup!"

" **And the moss as well.** "

"Oh?" Rias turned to look at Shinkage, "And what shall I call you now?"

" **My full name is now, Shinkage no Hagane. The Crimson Shadow of Steel.** "

"Blub..."

" **And that is Jiru.** "

"Well, Shinkage, pleased to meet you." Rias put a hand over her heart and bowed slightly, "Not that we haven't been introduced already, but still."

" **I won't tell if you don't.** " He rumbled.

"So." Rias gave him another pat on the forehead, "You had something as well?"

"Well, I had this idea for Issei..."

* * *

I returned to my room after the play rehearsal and group workout. Issei was still not quite there with the low powered magic control, but he was doing better. Having a reusable, nearly infinitely 'breakable' target helped a great deal as well, even though it wasn't very 'motivating'.

I was half dreading the meeting between Akeno and Haruhime. I knew my wife, but I hated leaning on her kindness. But, something had to be done with Akeno, and I honestly didn't know what it was. So like most things I didn't understand, I was going to let someone who knew better help me.

So, while Delly and I puttered about making potions, planting seeds, making more ice cream, and generally talking quietly now that she could talk, I waited for Akeno to knock on my door. When she finally did, I was glad, once again, that I couldn't actually drop something in surprise.

"Evening." I greeted, letting her in.

"Hi!" Delly waved from the counter top, "I'm Delly, pleased to meet you Akeno!"

"Kodori-san." Akeno greeted, then waved back to Delly, "And I, you, Delly-chan."

"Would you like some tea or something first?"

"Please."

Yeah... this was awkward.

"Hm." Delly broke the silence, sipping tea from a shot glass, "Did something happen while I was gone?"

Akeno looked to me, the look on her face almost begging me to take this question.

So instead of answering, I stood, and fetched Haruhime's Tarot. "How about I explain, while you call?" I put the card in front of Akeno, putting my hand over hers as she went to pick it up off the counter top, "Remember, her word is final."

She didn't smile, but she didn't have that distant look either. "I understand. I'll send a text if I can't make it work, or when we're done."

"I'll bring back some snacks or something."

* * *

"Wow. That was very odd." Delly commented as she flew lazy circles around me, "You two were much closer before I left."

"Well... we were getting a little too close, and I had to draw a line." I sighed, "If you weren't allergic to iron, I'd get you to look at my wife's Tarot, or even my ring."

"I am a little sad I can't. Even I can tell how much you love the lady on the card." She giggled, "People are weird. So what happened?"

"Well... Not to put too fine a point on it, she tried to seduce me. Even though she knows it would be a bad idea."

"She does seem a little confused. Kinda like you, but not quite the same."

"How do you mean?" I asked as she sat on my head and gently held on to my ears.

"Wellllll. You have all kinds of weird magic in you. I mean, there's your tails, then your other tail, then your normal divine nature, and then some kind of divine touch that I've never felt before I met you." She giggled, "If I didn't think you were going to crush me, I'd have laughed when you ate Kurin's binding charm."

I processed that. Sure, I knew I had a bunch of different magical influences running about in my body. But... "Am I really a Kitsune then?"

"Yup! Wait... You didn't know?"

"I... Well, I have a very close resemblance to an actual race of half fox, Renard, back home." I sighed, "I hope this doesn't bite me later."

"Why would it bite you? I'll admit, I'm not a real expert, but if I had to really guess, you're basically a Kitsune without a shrine. Normally, that would be impossible, since they are born by inhabiting a shrine..." She giggled, "I'm honestly surprised you even have a belly button."

"Huh..." Just to make sure I really did, I gave my navel a poke. Yup, still the tiny inny its always been. Not like Wiene who was born from the dungeon, and thus had no navel. "Well, not much I can do about it I suppose... Might complicate things back home." Who was I kidding? If she was right, this explained pretty much everything about how my stats grew so fast. "Back to topic... Akeno?"

"Oh, that's easy! The hunter," She buzzed back to hover in front of me, only so she could spit sideways after saying it, "may he never find his way, dealt with someone who might have been her family. Very strong spiritual magic there." She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest, "So aside from a strong human blood line, she has two others as well."

"Wait... Devil and?"

"Angel."

I very deliberately gave myself a facepalm. "Well. I suppose I'll act surprised when she tells me..." I looked just up the road, at the two vending machines of Fate and Reunion. "No one here this time..."

"huh?" She turned to look, "Oh, you can't see them still?" She buzzed about my head, her wings actually sparkling and of course, sprinkling me with fairy dust. "Don't worry, its just a couple of the locals."

I blinked a few times as the dust got caught on my eyelashes, and after a moment a couple of figures faded into existence. One looked a bit like an old man, though, the light from the vending machine gave his weathered skin a greenish cast, and his head wasn't bald, but capped by what looked like a shell. The one next to him, wasn't actually a person, but a small dog-like critter, that reminded me of those statues you see outside of temples to ward off evil. Kind of like a chihuahua with a lion's head.

"So... a kappa and... oh what was the name..." I mumbled, walking towards them as if they posed no threat or concern. "I don't think I know the right name for the other one."

"Komainu." Delly said, "oh, looks like they were waiting for you."

"We greet you, Kitsune of Kuoh." The Kappa said. His face, now that I was closer, looked like it had a sort of beak, like a turtle, but under the right light, so long as he kept his mouth closed, he could pass as human... If he wore a hat.

He started to bow, but I waved a hand, "Kodori." I said, "You are?"

"Our names are not important, to one such as you." He said, straightening his back just enough to keep up the appearance of a slouched old man, while the small, lion headed dog, lay down on its belly submissively.

I sighed quietly, "Fine. I suppose there's something I can help you with?"

"Not me, great one." He said, "But this one here."

The lion-dog barked once, but instead of a high pitched yappy noise, it was a deep 'URF' noise that hit me like a subsonic beat from a high powered bass speaker.

"This one cannot speak for themselves." The Kappa explained, "So I petition you in his stead."

"Well, as the saying goes, old business first." I pulled out a handful of change, courtesy of Akeno, and made a few selections from the machines. I put the snacks into a cloth bag, slung it over my shoulder, and payed attention to the pair again, "So I don't forget. Now what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, this little one had a brother." the Kappa explained, reaching into his belted robe-ish clothes. I think it was called a 'happi' coat? And took out a small faintly glowing stone. "During the day, an innocent child knocked him over, and broke him."

On my head, Delly said, "Ohh, lucky and unlucky. Innocence is practically the only way to get away with some things... like murdering a spirit by accident."

"It is as the foreigner says." The Kappa nodded, "It has been said you are a skilled craftswoman. Could you find it in your heart to restore his brother so they can resume their duties?"

He offered me the stone, but I made no move for it, "What would be involved? I am young, so I do not know."

"You must make him a twin, made of blessed stone. Then, if your craft is deemed worthy, you need but touch the stone to your creation."

"URF." Again the deep booming bark, but then a happy doggy smile, complete with a goofy looking tongue hanging from the side of his muzzle.

"Very well." I said, taking the stone, which I noted felt alive in my hand, like something was moving about inside its jagged shape, "In return..." I pondered, seeing the Kappa's face fall a little, "I'd like you to find me... hmm... a smooth river stone." I held out my hand, "About as big as my palm, and no thicker than it either."

I felt I had to ask for something in return, but I didn't want to be unreasonable. I felt I'd guessed right as well, when the Kappa's face lifted a little, "Yes, Kodori-sama. I will find such a stone for you."

"Smooth and clear of flaws or blemishes." I added, "I will use this stone for something special, so it must be solid."

"Yes yes, I can most certainly bring such a thing to you." He bowed again.

"I suppose you'll have to come with me a while." I said to the lion-dog.

"urf." It replied, a sound much more suited to its size.

* * *

As I walked back, keeping my pace casual, since I hadn't gotten a text from Akeno, I let my thoughts turn inward. It was official... at least as official as it could be. I wasn't just a Renard. I was something more. Oddly enough, I found no joy over it. I mean, if someone who knew, came up to you and said 'you're a divine being'... you'd probably be 'oh that's cool' or something.

I was more worried about Hestia. The guild, or if not them, the other Familia in the city, would be rather upset that I was already a divine being. More than an spirit or elemental, yet less than an actual Goddess. They'd see me as a monster from the dungeon...

A xenos.

I was going to give Wiene such a hug when I got home. Right after my wife and children. Maybe even before Hestia.

About half way back, Delly gave one of my ears a tug, "Hey."

"I'm listening." I replied, "No tugging." I twitched my ear a couple of times to swat at her gently.

"Sorry... Um, did you want to be alone with Akeno? I can camp out by your shop, maybe talk to your new friend?"

"urf."

"If 'that' is going to happen, I'll open up the old exercise room, and you can sleep on the actual bed in there. Or Jiru." I looked down at the stone lion-dog. "Jiru is very delicate. So be gentle if you want to greet it."

"urf."

"Don't worry. These guys are only dangerous to evil spirits. And occasionally ankles on more fleshy things." She buzzed down next to it, and gave the doggo a pat on the head, "Even at this size, they're really handy to have around. Yes you are a good doggy."

"Well, no worries on you getting along." I chuckled, feeling my phone buzz.

Mikochu: All done. Come home please?

Fox2: Almost there. Have yet another new friend. (sigh emote)

There was no reply, which made me kind of worry. But with a comforting pat on the head from Delly, I returned to my room.

The lights were on, and Akeno was making tea. I didn't keep earl grey on hand, so she probably took some from the ORC room. "I'm back." I looked down at the stone dog, "Yes you may come in."

The stone dog, true to form for any dog I'd ever met, darted into the room and started to sniff things. Door, wall, counter corner, Akeno's pant leg, then Akeno's knee as it stood on hind legs for her attention.

"Oh! And where did you come from?" She asked it, setting the teapot down and kneeling, "Where's your brother?"

"In my pocket." I said, "I've been asked by a local to chisel out a replacement." I held up the small chunk of faintly glowing rock.

"Well, you're brother is in good hands." She said, the curled up stubby tail on the stone dog wagging as she gave the head a pat. "And if you're looking for a place to guard, I just happen to know one."

"URF!" I winced as I heard a few of my potion bottles quiver by my alchemy sets.

"Careful. I have many breakables in here."

"urf."

"Better. Now..." I looked to Akeno, then noticed her left hand was wrapped up in bandages. "What happened?" I reached for her wrist.

"Well... Lady Haruhime and I had a talk... And I felt it was very important to finish the conversation..." She let me inspect her hand, "It's only a few blisters, I'll be fine."

Delly buzzed around the two of us, "Suppose I'll be sleeping in the other room?"

Akeno blushed... not just a little blush, but from forehead to collar bone. "Um... you don't have to." She mumbled, "I'm fine, really, Kodori."

"Just because I'm fireproof doesn't mean I don't know how to treat a burn... come here you."

I half dragged her towards my alchemy set and sat her down in the chair. I quickly sorted through the chemicals and powders around it and got a brew going. "Well..." Akeno started, "She set a very clear line for me... I understand why you care so deeply for her, and her opinion."

"Annnnd?"

"She seemed to see right through me... I didn't have to tell her anything, and it was like... she could see past everything. Just how you did with Kiba..."

I nodded, letting out a held breath, "She would never say it herself, but she can see through bullshit ow!" My golden tail swatted against the side of my head, "Like most people see through glass... ow..."

That seemed to lighten Akeno's mood a little, making her giggle. "Yes... Well... I suppose as soon as you finish fussing over my hand..."

"Annnnnnd?" I smiled, "I'm not as good, but I'm not bad either."

She 'ahem'ed' much like Eina, "We may share a bed, but only to cuddle. And if I even think about getting close to you during a full moon, she would never forgive me." She paused, "She is willing to share you... but made it very clear that I couldn't keep you." She finished by mumbling, "But we could help each other keep the loneliness away."

I sighed, feeling a weight lift off my back, "Thank you." I checked the potion as it started to drip from the last glass pipe and into a potion bottle, "Now, are you going to respect her wishes, and mine?" She looked at me sharply, "I ask because you and Rias fight over Issei like a piece of meat."

"Oh... Well... Teasing the President over Issei, and teasing Issei is more..." She sighed, "There was one more thing she said to me."

"Hm?"

"To be honest with you. Really honest."

"I can wait. Been a long day."

She looked conflicted, but nodded, "Thank you."

"Good. Now this might sting just a little... but gimme your hand."

* * *

The last bit of the night was taken up by a quiet bit of TV watching while we nibbled on vending machine snacks. Nothing more, nothing less. Akeno had been given a very clear line, and she was sticking to it. However, and thankfully, it didn't have that... 'businesslike' vibe to it.

Suited me fine... Especially when we lay together in bed, my ears resting against her, just under her breasts, listening to her heartbeat, while my tails draped over the both of us like a blanket.

* * *

June 24

The rest of the week passed quickly, the newly instated Pasta Night coming up fast. Only two notable things happened that week. The first being Akeno taking the Stone Dog for a walk the morning after we shared my bed, and returning with a block of stone. The second being made the official guardian of Maki. The first got me a happy 'urf' from the doggo, and the second a hug from Maki.

Issei continued to make progress with the velcro and his dress break spell, much to the glares of every other girl in both peerages (except Rias and Akeno, the first because he was getting stronger, the second because she liked watching him try so hard.)

All said, the weekend looked like it would see the completion of another small project, and the start of one more.

* * *

June 25

"You wake up so early..." Akeno mumbled, "Where do you find the energy?"

"I'm sleeping much better now." I replied, stretching my hands up towards the ceiling, "I also didn't have four plates of pasta." I wasn't one to get jealous over a person's looks, but I had to wonder where these girls put all that food...

"It was delicious though..." She yawned and sat up, "Oh isn't that adorable."

She motioned towards Jiru and Delly. While not a new thing, the Fairy all curled up on the patch of moss amidst the flowers he kept growing while she was there, the stone lion dog was curled up next to the patch of moss, its head resting on the spongy surface.

"No surprise the dog sleeps like a stone." I said, "Speaking of?"

"I'll be able to bless the rock we brought back today." She yawned again, "Provided I can get out of bed."

"Excellent." I replied, "Take your time though, I've got something I want to finish today, and another thing to start right after... Then tonight if Sona's team is available, I'm going to see if Shinkage is combat ready." I paused, "And I should check up on Gasper..."

"Just because you're sleeping with the head of HR doesn't mean you can overwork yourself." She giggled.

* * *

The rest of the morning, until about lunch, was spent making all the noise. I'd almost finished Sirzech's new armour, and would be ready to add in enchantments by tomorrow. My little surprise project for Rias, to help Issei's magic control training would be done by tonight. And Gasper said he had, and I quote, 'all kinds of neat stuff you gotta see! ... when you have a moment... if that's okay.'

I was so going to headpat him.

"Hey Gasper." I asked through the door to his room, "You wouldn't happen to like dogs, would you?"

There was a pause, then a nervous, "It's... not big is it?"

I looked down at the stone dog, who might have been able to lick my knee if he got up on hind paws. "No."

"Friendly?"

Again, I looked down at the lion-dog, who gave me that silly doggy smile/goofy face.

"I think so yeah."

"Okay." He said finally, "I think I'm ready."

So I opened the door, my shadow, Delly's shadow, and that of the lion-dog, stretching across his apartment from the lighting in the hallway. Gasper was hunched inside his box, looking at us, or rather, at the dog.

"Is that..."

"urf." Replied the dog, much quieter than usual.

"Okay... I think I can handle this... yeah..." He stepped out of his box, "Oh hello again, Miss Fairy."

"Hiya!" Delly replied brightly.

"Ahh!" ... and back in the box.

"Oh... Sorry. I got my voice back." Delly stood up on my shoulder so she could whisper in my ear, "Sorry, forgot he was so... nervous."

"You surprised me." Gasper stepped out of his box again, "You got a new dress too! It looks very good on you."

"Why thank you." She replied, buzzing over to his work table, giving Gasper a formal bow and curtsy, "My name is Delly, of Jiru, the patch of moss."

"Yes, I named my patch of moss, finally." I said, stepping in as well.

"urf?"

"Oh." I looked at the dog, "You'll have to invite this one in." I told Gasper.

We looked at the lion-dog, sitting patiently at the door, "Oh... Wait... Why? Miss Delly can come in without invite..."

"That's because you've invited Lady Kodori in, and I am under her care." Delly explained, "It would fall on her to keep me in line, so I wasn't a poor guest." She nod-nodded, "But that one is only following Lady Kodori around. So even if he is a good doggy, you have to invite him in, if you want."

"Ohhhh. I knew about some of that... Full blooded vampires are the same... sort of... Well, yes you can come in, but only if you don't chew on anything." Gasper said to the dog, giving permission as well as a condition to the doggy being a proper guest. As would most friendly dogs, this one trotted up to him and sniffed at his hand when he offered it. "Oh... You're made of stone?"

"Its one of those paired shrine guardian dogs." I said, "His brother had a bit of a fall, so he's sticking with me until I carve out a replacement."

"urf!" The doggo did a quick tail chasing circle, then sat back down.

"Oh, well, with Miss Kodori, you can be sure it will be the best brother someone can carve? ... that sounded better in my head..."

Delly giggled while I gave him a headpat. "So, what did you have going?" I asked, "Cookie?"

* * *

I'll skip the technical stuff, but for the most part, the holographic projector was done. He still had like... a trillion lines of code to go through (I knew he was exaggerating at least a little here) but not only had he basically rebuilt one of the three he had bought (there was only one left now, the other two having been cannibalized for parts) he had etched a piece of glass with a second spell, to overlap the Ko-steel spell card he'd already altered. Something about filtering, and altering, the light spell both ways. It was far past what I'd learned in Sona's 'Mathmagic 101' book, but while the spell was complex it required practically no power at all.

But not only that, miniature magical girl hologram was interactive now.

Sorta.

He was pulling from the original code for programmed responses, but when Delly was prompted to poke Mil-tan, it would respond. Mostly with 'That tickles', or 'Are you being a naughty boy?' (followed by a pose that would likely encourage further poking), but still, it was reacting to 'touch'.

He of course got all the headpats for this. As well as a promise for 'what ever he wanted' from my workshop, yes I was serious, and I would learn how to make indestructible cardboard if he wanted a new box.

After leaving Delly with him, mostly so she could give him headpats too, but also to help him create a new avatar (while small Delly was pretty photogenic), I returned to the shop.

* * *

Fox2: Hey, come to the shop before the rehearsal.

Boss: Not trying to get out of it are you? The play is very soon.

Fox2: I've memorized all my lines, been fitted for costume, and even made sure my understudy knows the lines too. Why would I waste all that effort?

Boss: Very well.

* * *

And so, after what was mostly a perfect performance with no crowd to speak of, in the underground training room, I spoke to Issei, as I replaced palm sized squares of velcro on felt covered punching bag.

"You're doing really well." I said, "Almost able to control your power at four boosts. Still can't do a full set of eighteen..."

"Sorry Sensei." He huffed, "I think... It's like it gets impatient?"

"I know that feeling." I nodded, "But you've gone from using your (sigh) dress break spell like a crowbar, to something closer to a pair of scissors. That's a huge amount of progress for someone who had basically no magic power to start, to someone who now has more than they know what to do with."

There were a few giggles from some of the girls, since some of Sona's peerage were surprisingly dedicated to working out, even on a weekend. Poor Issei took my words like I'd been shooting him with arrows.

"So!" I said with a bit of dramatic flair, "I've decided to give you a little more motivation, and with the help of Rias..."

A pause.

"I said: With the help of Rias." I repeated.

Another pause.

"This is a little more embarrassing than I thought it would be." Rias called out from the change room.

So, I gave Koneko a meaningful look. After putting down the hundred kilogram dumbbells she was curling with that same bored expression she always had, she walked into the change room, and with an indignant cry of 'but I'm your king, stop that, no I don't wanna', Koneko's reply was "Bribed by muffins."

Now considering her bathing suit, and some of the other stuff I knew she wore (like black lace panties with the shortest skirt the school allowed) I figured she'd be just fine with the design. Maybe it was the cosplay aspect? Not my problem. She agreed to help, and a Devil's word was their bond. So, with the tiny rook pushing Rias out of the dressing room, Rias was revealed.

"I present to you, Issei, Rias, warrior princess." I bowed as Rias was pushed to stand next to me.

Dressed in a leather pleated, studded with metal, skirt, leather knee high boots (a failed attempt to replace the comfort of my poor lost boots) and a leather and metal 'breasts plate', Rias looked like a... slightly less PG rated version of Xena, warrior princess, a rather popular North American fantasy show from back when I was still in this world, though... from quite a few years ago.

As far as my armour craft goes, I would never in good conscience give this to someone to wear into the dungeon. Skirt was too short, boots had more heel than they should, and having defined 'breasts' on a chest plate was just asking for something sharp through the heart. Especially when you had breasts like Rias.

"Well, he approves of the look at least." I commented as Issei started to drool.

"Pervert." Koneko (and most of the other girls) mumbled.

"Issei." I said, snapping him out of his pink haze, "I think it's time to step up your game a little."

"You mean..." He looked like he wanted to drool again, but I had locked my eyes with his, "You want me to break that?"

"I want you to try." I said, "And since you're the type who gets motivation from this kinda stuff, Rias, warrior princess, has volunteered."

He turned his gaze back to her, while she fought past her blush to nod at him. I had to 'ahem' to get his attention back.

"Now, I've worked in some minor enchantments, so this will be more of an 'over power' then a 'finesse' exercise. Go ahead."

So, as he had always done, he tapped his hand against the armour, leaving behind a tiny magic circle. However, when he snapped his fingers... Nothing happened. The little magic circle vanished, and not a single bit of leather or metal seemed to be affected.

"What... It was like... What happened?" Issei asked.

"I told you, I added a little extra." I replied.

"I don't know, Sensei..." Rias looked down at herself, "It feels a little tight if you ask me."

I felt a little laugh bubble its way out of me, "Well, I'm only so good when it comes to making stuff." I sighed, though I felt I was still smiling, "There's no less than four different kinds of material here. Each one has its own durability and magic resistance."

"Four?" Rias asked, "I see... leather, metal, the shirt you told me to put on, which is a little rough, I might add..."

"And silk. Since I'm assuming you're still wearing your panties." I replied, "So Issei, Rias, have fun." I handed him two mind potions, "I'm sure you don't need any more encouragement than this, but just in case you need a little boost."

Rias blushed almost as red as her hair, while Issei put on that lustful grin he usually had when he was serious about girls, "Yes Sensei!"

"Be sure to clean up after, if you can break through it. Asia?" I called over to the poor ex-nun, who was looking a little jealous of the attention Rias's 'sculpted bussom' was getting, "Xenovia?" Who was looking on with interest as she used the butterfly machine. "Going to ask for your help later tonight, say around eleven."

"Sure." Xenovia replied while Asia nodded, "What for?"

"Combat trials for a giant metal cat."

* * *

 **Notes**

Getting a little long again, so pausing here. For those who know my style, you can probably guess what the new look for Rias is for. If not, well, look forward to the surprise.

And for those who are wondering. Delly, our newly named Fairy. Her name is a short-ish form for Dealanach, which means Lightning in Gaelic. Considering her skill set, (which will be important later) it seemed appropriate.

As for Shinkage, our... re-purposed fragment of dragon soul, I figured I'd give him a BIG LOUD name, since well, he is still a dragon on the inside, and dragons need to be grand. Or something...

Party on, see you in five days.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

I had some things to make ready for Shinkage's combat trail. Most of it was simply making sure nothing was loose inside or out. Since I didn't know how to do what ever it was Devils did to rebuild major structures in seconds, or build them, for that matter, I couldn't just enchant his body to 'self maintain'.

Yet. Next time it happened, I'd ask.

The other thing, was waiting for Akeno to arrive. She would have that block of stone, and I would spend all day tomorrow carving it. I'd already set up a small 'standing workstation' like they used in the old days, so I could carve the stone dog's 'twin' more... authentically? I didn't know if that was a thing, but I wouldn't let chance ignorance spoil the attempt. I even made a wooden mallet simple set of base iron chisels.

I was carefully sharpening those chisels when Akeno returned, stone block held in her arms, breasts resting on top, her Miko uniform complimenting her curves as it usually did. I felt no change to the stone itself, magically at least, but now, it had several paper tags stuck to it.

"Here you go Sensei." She smiled, "All set for tomorrow."

"Excellent." I nodded, "Over there please." I motioned to the thick cloth mat, and simple stool, "And since you're dressed for it, would you like to join in on Shinkage's first combat trial?"

" **Since you contributed to the warding on my body, it would be fitting for you to test Kodori's work.** " Shinkage said as he stalked over to the stone block to give it a good look.

"I suppose I never did test you, to see if you were paying attention." Akeno nodded, "When?"

"About a half hour actually." I eyed the last of the chisels, then very carefully shaved a thin line off a bit of wood, "Perfect."

* * *

"Well this is unexpected." I said as Akeno, myself and Shinkage arrived at the race track that was next to the big gym building.

Everyone was here. From both peerages.

Everyone. Even the little stone dog, who was sitting protectively next to Gasper's box, and Delly who was sitting on the box itself.

"Since it is not a school night, I deemed it appropriate for my peerage to assist with this trial run." Sona said, standing in front of her peerage, "As well as take advantage of the open space and clear night."

Rias, who was standing in front of her own peerage, nodded along side Sona. I noted that she was dressed in her school uniform again as well. "It does seem like a good night for a proper group exercise."

" **Suddenly feeling less confident.** " Shinkage said, reminding me of how Issei would say it.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." I gave his shoulder a pat, "Besides, you'll never know how well you'll do, until you do it under stress." I looked at all those assembled, "Very well. I'll spar with anyone who wants to try. So will he. Just remember, we're all friends, and just because we have a healer on hand, doesn't mean you get to make extra work for her." I paused, then, "Oh yeah. For those who haven't heard..." Then to Shinkage, "Introduce yourself."

" **I have been given the name,** **Shinkage no Hagane. The Crimson Shadow of Steel.** " He stood up, " **Pleased to meet you all officially.** "

There were various bows and pleased to meet you's from all assembled.

"Let's get started."

* * *

It was a severe break of my usual form, but I did pay attention to how Shinkage was doing against the others. I say this only because I was also sparring. The skill gap was still wide enough for me to do so, but, with some of them at lease, it wouldn't be for long.

Kiba for instance. He was getting much better with a two weapon style, and his knight ability for speed was getting to the point where I had to actually start thinking ahead, and not just move faster to compensate. His swords had also started to take on minor elemental properties, though these were much slower to form than simple steel ones. (Or what ever magical metal he just formed out of nothing like a cheater.)

Tsubaki, Sona's queen, had really stepped up her game with her spear work. The replacement weapon I'd made her was made of Ko-steel, and she was channelling her magic through it like a pro. More than once I had to abort an attempt to parry and twist her weapon out of her hands, because it was suddenly covered in fire or something. Sure I was fireproof, but I was trying to play fair.

Tsubasa had also put in a lot of effort. I'd noticed her working on the wooden dummies in the gym, but sparring with her made me think she'd gotten one of her own for personal use. While 'sticky hands' sapped a lot of power from a strike, her power as a rook certainly made up for it. She also tried to use my 'womanly charms' against me, my breasts big enough for her to hide what her hands and feet were doing. I wondered if I should make her some claws or something, so the next person she tried to fight at 'elbow length' would be in for a nasty surprise.

Tomoe, Sona's knight, had taken my advice to heart. Her strict regimented style from when we first sparred had evolved to something more fluid, and she had also taken a little from Kiba, using a wakazashi along with her katana. Kiba I think, was still outperforming her, but she was certainly taking lessons seriously. Her weight training too, as her strikes had more power.

Maki... Well, she didn't have much for close combat. But she worked with the revolver I'd made her, like she'd made it herself. She'd also gotten a hold on her own internal magic, to the point where her reload time for the three 'bullets' was almost nothing.

Saji had improved greatly as well. He wasn't one for a single martial art, being more of a self taught 'brawler'. But the mixed sparring I'd insisted on had given him some new moves. And that silly looking sacred gear of his was quickly becoming a useful part of his style. More than once I had to dodge getting whipped in the face, only to have it latch onto me from a different angle. It looked like a whip, stung like a whip, but he made it act like a living creature.

Koneko was better than before, certainly. She'd trained to improve her close combat skill, but it was still backed by more power than finesse. Of all present, she was the one I least wanted to get hit by.

Ruruko, whom I'd probably had the least interaction with, seemed to be a bit of a prodigy. She'd taken Kiba's two knife style, Tsubasa's close in combat, and seemed to never skip leg day with how hard she could kick. It actually reminded me a lot of Bell, when I'd first met him. She didn't like getting her hair ruffled though.

Before I get to the last notable person on the list though...

During all this, between people trying to shoot me, kick my head off, hit me with a sword, or stab me with a spear, I was keeping an eye out on Shinkage.

He was, magically at least, able to shrug off or power through a lot of the simple magic attacks the others were throwing at him. While I could feel they weren't using their full power, they weren't trying to miss either. More than once Shinkage would lose his footing to try and dodge, only to have a magical defence interpose itself. He was getting a lot better at movement, but he wasn't quite there yet, and each of those defences took power, the mana capacitors in his shoulders and hips expending themselves with each failed dodge.

But I was happy to see the layers of protection I'd enchanted into the metal of his body working as intended. Akeno's lightning soaked into him harmlessly, magical fire had most of its 'punch' taken away simply by being magic, and the ice Sona was throwing at him wasn't hard enough to harm the metal. The ice though certainly had weight, and more than once Shinkage would stumble after taking a hit from it. Momo, Reya and to a lesser extent, Asia, who threw out magical ropes, chains, barriers and the like, gave him a little more trouble, but only until he could sink his teeth into the 'solid' nature of the wards. He could only do that so quickly though, and finally, with the others keeping him off balance, Momo and Reya wrapped him up in what looked like a giant glowing ball of yarn, while Asia put a barrier that looked like a cone around Shinkage's head.

As the poor metal cat rolled over inside the ball of yarn, I noticed that Issei was nowhere in the 'playing field'. Until I spotted him playing 'catch' with Gasper. The boxed vampire was actually out of his box, and dodging tennis balls. Not only that, it seemed he was using his time stop ability only on balls he couldn't dodge. Of course, he wasn't perfect, but Issei was keeping pace with him, and not trying to overwhelm him.

"Sensei." Sona started as she walked towards me, the more magical of the two groups setting Shinkage back on his feet and sitting down around him for a break, "Would you honour me with a lesson?"

Very formal, but not unusual from Sona, "Well, I seem to have run out of partners for the moment." Most of those partners were now fighting among themselves in a nice orderly fashion.

"Here you go, Sona-san." Ruruko plunked down a bucket of water next to Sona.

Glad I was wearing my armour, I smiled, "Just one bucket?"

"A reasonable volume of water to carry." She replied.

I nodded, putting my hood up and hopping up and down a couple of times, my feet still not quite used to my replica Hostess of Fertility uniform boots. I wondered if 'cobbler' was a development skill.

"Give us some space then." I called out, "Let's see what you've learned." I settled into a defensive stance and waited.

I was pleasantly surprised, when Sona started out with a simple Tai-chi motion, extending her left foot forward while raising her left hand, palm up, towards me. The water in the bucket, in time with her hand, slid up into the air, then split into two as Sona slid her right leg forward. The two blobs of water floated near her two hands for a moment...

Then she started shadow boxing.

Being about five metres apart, this would have seemed silly, except with each swish of her fist, or sweep of her open hand, a bit of that water slipped away from those blobs and sped towards me. The air in front of me suddenly filled with killer icicles, I had to dodge and block, advancing on her through the sharp storm of ice.

Like water though, she didn't stay still. Moving her legs in half circle motions, she tried to create more distance, move to the side, and command more water, all at once. Fallen bits of ice suddenly tried to get under my feet, melting and reforming into glass smooth sheets as I stepped forward. I had to stomp my feet a bit to keep my footing, all while weaving through more finger sized icicles.

I could have moved faster. I could have just walked through it all without raising my guard. The ice wouldn't pass through my coat, or even my skin. But I was fascinated by her methods. She had taken a simple idea, a fantastical take on martial arts, and her own strategic mind, and pretty much owned the concept of 'water bender'.

This lead to me taking my very first hit of the night. For as I got about two good steps from her, stomping my foot a little to break another sheet of ice under my foot, she did something that was nothing like the flowing motions she'd used so far.

With a punching motion towards the ground with her left hand, my stomping foot was suddenly mired in mud right to the ankle. Then, with a motion not unlike a boxer's uppercut from her right hand, my back leg was swallowed up to the knee in mud. Then with a sweep of her left, as if she herself was blocking a punch, the bucket flew towards me from just behind and to the right of me. Not expecting the metal bucket, I swept my own hand back at it, knocking it out of the air.

And ended up getting splashed by water she had left in the bucket at the start of the match.

Blinking through the cold water, I looked at her, "Not bad."

We both relaxed as everyone else cheered. We both bowed to each other, dojo style, "I thank you for opening my eyes to the idea." She replied.

Then I felt an almost seismic ripple go through my body as the stone dog barked. Turning to look, I spotted the dog and Delly, who were both looking at a tall man who was walking towards us from the side of the gym building.

Taller than me by almost a hand span, he was wearing what looked like a silk housecoat, pants and sandals. Short spiky black hair that looked to be dyed blond at the front, he had a neatly trimmed goatee with no mustachio and light violet eyes.

"From the stories about you, I'm surprised that got through, Miss Demon Fox." He laughed, "Hope you don't mind, but I came to watch all the excitement."

"Azazel." Issei said, just loud enough for me to hear.

This of course put everyone on guard, myself included, my inner magic gnawing at its cage, impatient after me holding it back all night. I could also make out the distinct click of Shinkage's inner workings getting ready. Issei, Saji, Kiba and Xenovia also had their gears and weapons appear in hand.

"Relax relax." He said, standing a good five paces from everyone, "Red Dragon Emperor, haven't seen you since that night. Was it something I said?"

"This is Azazel?" Saji asked.

"Yeah, he was a client for a while." Issei replied.

"Oh come on." Azazel sighed, "I'm not the type to kick around low class devils. I was just curious, and wanted to see what you were all up to at this hour." He seemed to just dismiss everyone else, and looked at Kiba, "Ohhhh so that's what a holy devil sword looks like..."

Issei got in the way of his gaze, "Back away Azazel!" Both his gauntlets flashed at the same time as he got ready.

"Really? You guys could hardly take down Kokabiel, and you think you'd have a chance against me?" He scrubbed a hand through his hair.

I wasn't sure if it was confidence, arrogance, or just plain honesty, but I could tell he believed his own words. Maybe, if I were fast enough, I could... But something at the base of my tails was telling me not to try without a really good reason.

So I relaxed. My body at least. My magic was still sitting on a hair trigger, but I let my stance return to a casual one, and asked, "So, you're just here to watch?"

"Mostly." He grinned, "I mean, watching children play is the privilege of the elderly." He looked past me, "You! Vampire!"

I heard the distinct noise of a box closing.

"Your sacred gear is 'The Forbidden Balor View' right? Powerful, but prone to going wild if you aren't strong enough to hold it back." He sighed, "I suppose devil research isn't that far yet, but if you drained away some of your excess power with something, you'd have a much easier time." He paused, then looked behind me on the other side, "You! That's 'absorption line' right? You should try using that to soak up some of his excess power to help him control it." He grinned, "Or, if you wanted a power boost, you could, say, drink some dragon's blood. I mean, you have one right there."

"What?" Saji looked at the silly looking lizard thing on his hand, "It can soak power from other gears?"

"You youngn's... Don't even know what your sacred gears really do..." He shook his head, "That on your wrist is a shard of one of the five dragon kings, Vritra, known to some as the 'Prison Dragon'. That line can drain power from anything you stick it to. And with enough training, you could even give that power to someone else, or even make multiple lines at once."

"So... I could drain power from Gasper, then say... give it to Issei?" Saji looked at his sacred gear, "huh..."

"The rest of you... Well, not bad I guess?" He addressed everyone else at once, more or less, then looked at me, then Shinkage as the big metal cat prowled over to stand beside me. "But that..." He paused, "Wait..." He looked to Issei, then back to Shinkage, then to me, "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

" **She simply gave me a body. Hyoudou was the one who did it.** "

"What do you say? Come for a drink with me. I'd love to talk about this creation of yours." Azazel offered, putting on an easy smile, "I hear you Kitsune are real classy when it comes to booze."

"I'm fine, thank you." I used the ultra-terse 'kekkou desu', "But." I looked to Rias and Sona, "We can talk at my shop for a bit. It's almost bed time anyhow."

"Bed time? Bahhh you're making me feel old talking like that on a weekend." He sighed, "But I can tell you're just trying to get rid of me, so sure."

I half turned, "Make sure to clean up." I looked at Rias, "Maybe set an alarm so you don't wake up late."

Both Sona and Rias looked at their peerages, and they all bowed to me, "Yes Sensei."

* * *

"You do know, the only reason why I am letting you in my workshop, is because Lord Sirzechs spoke well of you." I said as I watched Azazel walk around my shop.

He wasn't touching anything. Just looking at stuff like he was browsing a shop. I'll admit, I never liked it when people did that kinda thing around me. Especially with my stuff. Old habit I suppose.

"Oh? And not because you told Miss Rias to tell her brother I was here?" He pointed to my safe, where I kept the really important stuff like conversion cubes, my stock of precious metals and blank Ko-steel cards, "What's in the safe?"

"Special stuff." I nodded, "And yes. If she didn't catch on to the double meaning of my words, Sona surely did."

" **He has always been a trouble maker.** " Shinkage rumbled.

"What can I say? Eternity is boring when you just wait for things to happen." He laughed.

"I wouldn't know. I'm not that old." I sighed, "So aside from coming here to ruffle feathers, what's your deal?"

He looked at me seriously, then to Shinkage, Delly, and the stone dog, then raised an eyebrow, "Do you have any idea the kind of trouble you're making here?"

Delly laughed quietly, "Even those of the Mists know about you, Mr. Azazel." She stood on my shoulder, "Hey... You should be a proper host."

"I didn't think he'd be here more than a few minutes." I replied, "Water? Cookie? Pudding? I could make tea if you wanted." I offered, standing up and going to the fridge, "It might taste a bit odd since I'd be using the forge to boil water."

"Water? You really are an odd Kitsune." He sighed, "Though, I wouldn't mind trying a cookie. Young Issei kept bringing them over but never let me have one."

"Part of his meal plan." I offered him a water bottle and put a container of cookies down on the workbench closest to him. "I was told to help him get stronger, an I take my job seriously." I waited until he'd had a sip of water and eaten a cookie, "So, you were saying?"

"You've been causing quite a stir in some circles. Even Ajuka has mentioned you, by name, about some of the ideas you've had, and created." He sighed, "Some people are even mumbling about the Gremory house re-arming themselves. Hiring an outsider to make weapons for them. And then, there's the business with Riser and his entire peerage suddenly expecting."

"And?" I knew what he was getting at, and my tone made it plain I didn't care. "I'm simply following my job description, and my primary goal."

"I also don't believe your claim that you came from ano-"

" _ **Babel.**_ " I cut him off, managing to hold back a cough just long enough to drink some water to avoid it. Azazel on the other hand nearly coughed out a bit of cookie as it went down the wrong way.

" **I do believe you've flustered him.** " Shinkage chuckled darkly while Delly giggled, " **No mortal can speak the universal language. Even I know that Azazel.** "

"Well well." He stroked his chin, recovering his composure, "Even with God being dead, the total removal of the first language from the mortal realm should still be in effect..." He shook his head, "Seems to cost you though." He nibbled at another cookie while I recovered a little more.

"The price was worth learning it." I replied, my throat feeling like it had been scraped raw, "Where I'm from, the Gods themselves built Babel, and speak the first language freely. And then there's a reasonable theory that the Black Dragon was cast into my world."

"So I'd heard." He shook his head, "Interesting..."

"Anything else then?" He was still making me nervous, but at least it was more a 'lion in the room' and not 'a _hungry_ lion in the room' feeling.

"If I had time, I'd ask you all kinds of questions about what you've put together here. Him especially." He pointed to Shinkage, "Those little cubes, the metal you make, how you mix enchantments without making them explode, why your magic feels so weird..."

"Maybe we can make a deal later." I shrugged, "If you know so much already, you'll know I'm not above making a new connection to someone, regardless of how the others I know view them." I looked to Shinkage, "But if you want to know more about him, you'll have to ask him."

" **I serve her through respect. But I am still a dragon, Azazel.** " I could hear the subtle clicking of his inner workings, " **I am a collection of objects, but I am not an object.** "

I gave Azazel a raised eyebrow, but said, "No fighting in my shop."

"Noted." Azazel said, "Well that's one thing Kitsune are known for at least."

"Yes, I can be a little territorial." I admitted.

"As for your offer, I'd be happy to chat about your work. I have a few projects you might be interested in too." He smiled, reminding me of Hermes. So much so that my tails floofed out, nearly doubling in volume. He seemed to misunderstand my reaction though, "Relax, I know you're married, and I've no interest in being treated how you treated that brat Riser." He shrugged, "But as you might have heard, I research Sacred gear. And your work is actually very close to what I'm already making."

I calmed down, feeling Delly scratch one of my ears for me, "Explains why you knew about Gasper and Saji."

"That's just me being a nerd." He laughed, "Anyhow, I think I should be going. I think I just felt Sirzech's Queen glare in my general direction."

I chuckled, "Maybe after this conference of yours is done."

"Sounds good." He looked at the empty cookie container, "You know, I've never been a fan of shortbread..."

"One of my many talents." I replied, watching him walk out of my shop.

As soon as he rounded the corner, just out of sight, I heard the unfurling of wings and a 'whoosh' as he took to the air. "Did you notice?" Delly asked.

"Yes. Aside from the cookie container, and the water bottle, he didn't actually touch anything." I looked towards the entrance, "Lady Grayfia."

"Kodori-sama." She nodded to me as she finished walking around the corner, "I trust there were no problems?"

"Well, aside from puzzling the..." I looked at my golden tail, "heck out of me, and eating the last of my cookies... No."

"As his reputation suggests, he is more mischievous than malicious. But you would be wise not to underestimate him." She nodded, "As strong as you are, I doubt you could have stalled him for long, had the need arisen." She motioned towards my tails, which were still in 'aggressive floof' mode.

"He reminded me of Hermes." I sighed, taking hold of a tail and running it through my hand to settle it back down, "Someone who knows far more than they let on, and loved lording it over people." I paused, "Oh." I looked to Delly.

"Hi!" She waved, "I'm Delly, of Jiro the patch of moss."

Unshakable as always, Grayfia simply bowed, "A pleasure. I am Grayfia, Queen of Lord Sirzech's peerage." She paused and looked down, "A Komainu?" The stone dog had trotted over to her, but sat respectfully just out of arm's reach. "This is not a proper place for you."

"I'm fixing up his brother. He's just here until then." I replied, smiling as Grayfia knelt down and extended a hand to the stone dog. "I suspect Akeno will be offering them a job at her shrine afterwards."

"A wise choice." She nodded, giving the doggo exactly one pat on the head, then standing again. "Were there any further issues?"

"Did you enjoy the pudding?"

"Yes. Lord Sirzechs sends his regards as well. He's also asked me to procure the recipe, if at all possible."

Delly giggled quietly.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, feeling myself smile, "There's only really one thing different from any of the sugarless recipes you could find online."

Her steady gaze met mine, "I see." She nodded, "I suppose it will forever be a mystery." She had the faintest of smiles, like a tiny version of the one Rias had when she found out.

"If you had a way to grow mana infused berries, you could make something similar." I offered.

"An interesting idea. I will have our gardeners put forth their best efforts into growing them." She bowed, "If that is all?"

"See you on parent teacher day." I called after her, "Lord Sirzech's armour will be done by then."

* * *

June 26

"Now. This is gonna sound silly." I said, half sitting, half standing as I poised my chisel and mallet over the stone block, "But I'm gonna have to ask you to stand very still."

The stone dog's reply was a tiny raised eyebrow. You know, the one that says 'really human?' when you do something like bother it while its sleeping.

"And, pose how you were first made."

Aside from the eyebrow lowering, it made no move.

"Delly? Could you do me a tiny favour, and make sure no one enters the shop while I work?"

" **You have a giant metal cat, and you ask the fairy to guard the shop?** "

"You would cause people to scream in terror." Delly laughed, "I would just make the shop look like it's empty." A pause, "Oh... Well, if I had permission."

"I suppose I haven't actually told you that you can use your magic yet, have I..." I mumbled, "Wait, can't you just dispel the binding on your own, now that you can speak again?"

"I could!" A pause, "I have, actually. But since I'm still not healed, I'm yours."

" **I never did understand the Fey and all their rules... Though, I'd never had much interaction with them, aside from the occasional snack.** "

I sighed, feeling uncomfortable about 'owning' a person's privileges so literally. "Well, so long as you don't cause trouble for me, my employer, or my employer's peerage... Sona and hers too." I added quickly, "You may use your magic."

"Yay!" She did a little hovering turn in place, her wings sparkling, "I noticed you didn't add Mr. Cat there."

"He's made of magic and iron." I shrugged.

" **And you are still bite sized.** "

"Meany." She pouted, "I'll go keep my patch of moss company then."

* * *

Before I had what was basically two years of 'making stuff' practise, a divine skill for it, and the motivation to do well in all I did (lest I disappoint my Goddess or my friends, of potentially have someone die if I did a poor job) 'subtractive' art was always difficult for me. If you think about it, carving is pretty much the only thing where this applies. Drawing? You 'add' to the paper to create a picture. Construction? You add materials until you have what you want. Metalwork? You heat up and move metal around until you have the shape you want. Cooking (some will say this is an art), you add to the pot until its done.

But carving? You take a solid object, be it a block of stone, or wood, or steel, and take away from it until it was the shape you wanted. The other part? No takebacks. One wrong tap of the chisel, one flaw in the material, and that was it. Start from zero.

But. Hours later, after using my bare hands and some stone dust to smooth the surface of the stone dog's twin... I was done.

The only other art (some would say it is anyhow) that is also subtractive, that I can think of at least. Was Engineering. And the saying here is, 'A good engineer knows their job is done, not when there is nothing left to add, but when there is nothing left to take away.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked the still frozen in place doggo.

As far as I could tell, it was an exact mirror of my resource material. Right down to a little extra ridge behind one of its ears. I did my best, not to to be better than the original, but to be exactly the same.

Who says a copy can't be just as good?

"urf?" The doggo came 'alive' again, then did a slow tour around my work. "Urf!" Its stubby tail wagged happily before it did a little tail chase circle and looked up at me. "Urf!"

"Glad you approve. You'll have to get along with him forever. Let me just..."

Fox2: Doggo approved.

Mikochu: Glad to hear it. Did you need help though?

Fox2: Maybe? I just touch this glowing stone to the new one?

Mikochu: Maybe say a little prayer as well. You certainly qualify to do so.

Fox2: Very well. I suppose we'll visit your shrine later?

Mikochu: I've always wanted a puppy. Now I get two!

Fox2: Housebroken and everything.

The doggo was waiting patiently (well, aside from the happy tail wagging) for me to do something. So, I took the jagged bit of glowing stone from under my apron. "And one, becomes two, to stand as one against the darkness of the world." And I touched the stone to my creation's forehead.

Slowly, the glow left the stone, the faint magic inside feeling like it was being poured out like water, the statue I'd made filled up, not glowing, but taking on that same 'living' feeling as the broken bit of stone once had.

Then, with a little shiver that sent out a 'poof' of stone dust, the statue came alive. Happily so, as it joined its twin in doing little tail chasing circles and little excited hops.

"Glad to be of service." I told them, giving them both a pat on the head, mostly because one always wants to pet a good doggo. But also because they were still made of stone in a workshop with stuff that might break, or break them, if they caused an accident. "If you can keep your excitement in check for a little while longer, you already have a new home lined up, if you're interested."

I figured I could at least offer in Akeno's stead, since she had said as much already.

Doggo 2 did one of those raised eyebrows at Doggo 1, who made a couple of excited noises and a little hopping bounce. Then they both turned to me and gave me that silly doggy smile, tongues hanging out from opposite sides of their mouths.

"Good. Suppose I'll introduce you to a few people since you're... well, sort of new here?"

* * *

Most of the rest of the day passed with me working on Sirzech's new suit. While the old one was certainly... ornate... Even if it looked silly and impractical from a professional standpoint... This one would be almost as ornate, but also practical. You know, in case he wanted to raise a hand to scratch his nose or something... Seriously, who makes armour with THREE pairs of pauldrons?

* * *

Ajuka sneezed suddenly, nearly spilling his coffee on the tome he was reading.

* * *

I was just starting to add the 'flair' to the armour, mostly a sliver/copper mix that would help conduct mana into the various protective enchantments I'd woven in on the undersides of the single pair of pauldrons, when Akeno arrived at the garage door.

"Have you eaten?" She asked, giving me an 'I know what you did' look.

"Yes. Twice even." I said, "Ask Delly."

"Only a few cookies and some pudding." The fairy replied as she carefully embroidered a gold alloy (using Haruhime's fur) thread along the edges of a cape. "At two different times. So yes twice."

"If you weren't such an adorable helper, I'd tickle you." I glared at Delly, who paused her work to make a face at me.

"Well that just won't do." Akeno sighed, "But, if you'd like to join me, I just came back from the local farmer's market."

"Well, I do want to be there when you give your new friends a home." I gave my work a critical look.

The two new friends in question were sitting at attention in front of her, stubby tails wagging as they waited for her attention. "Yes, I would be happy to accept you both to my home and shrine." She knelt and gave them both a pat on the head at exactly the same time. "And as I have every Sunday, I've just cleaned the place up properly too."

"Think Lord Sirzechs will like it?" I asked, motioning to the upper body of the armour I was making for him. I had about 90 percent of the parts done, and 80 percent of the enchantments worked in. It just needed assembling really.

Akeno stood beside me, tapping her chin thoughtfully. The armour itself was actually a different alloy than I usually made. Instead of the black iron look of Ko-steel, I'd mixed in most of my supply of golden fur. So instead of pure black, it had a glossy, almost inner golden glow about it depending on how the light hit it. Over the solid upper chest plate, were various ripples and ridges in the metal, mostly to add strength to the metal against sudden impact, but also to hide electrum wires. If Sirzechs was anywhere near as powerful as I felt he was, he would have no problems at all bringing every defensive enchantment I'd worked into the suit online with a single thought.

But aside from being protective, with layered, diamond shaped scales and angled bands of metal over the gut and sides, I designed one other, absolute priority one feature into it.

Unless he suddenly gained a lot of weight, it would be comfortable to sit in, for hours on end.

Oh, and the segmented pauldrons would let him scratch the top of his head without assistance. And even touch his toes without issue. Well, unless he was out of shape. I had no idea what his physical fitness level was. Grayfia probably encouraged him to take care of himself though.

"I like it." Akeno said, looking at it, "It seems... imperious, without looking intimidating." She poked at one of the scales, "And this is your wife's fur mixed in too?"

"It is."

"Into this thread too!" Delly said, "I hope this Sirzech's guy appreciates all this work." She sighed, carefully tying off the hair thick metal thread with a little sparkle from her hand, "Fey magic isn't cheap."

"I'll make sure he thanks you." I replied, "And I'll make something with those strawberries. Cheesecake maybe?"

"Sold!" She said happily.

"Shall we get going then?" Akeno asked, "You may come too, if you wish, Delly-chan." She looked at Jiru, who was still on his rock outside my shop, even though the sun was down now, "Jiru too."

"Blurble." Came the reply, along with a spontaneously grown lilac.

"I'm sure he'd love the sunrise from your rooftop." I said, turning off the lights, "You coming too partner?"

" **Ah, so I am not forgotten.** " Shinkage had been curled up in the corner, his metal body not excusing him from the need to nap occasionally, " **I suppose it will help me get used to stairs.** "

Oddly enough, there was very little ritual to put the twin dogs in place. Akeno already had a pair of small pillars (about hip high stone platforms) in place for them, just in front of the Torii of her shrine grounds. All that needed to be done, was a formal invite, and for her to place each of them on the platforms themselves. The pat on the head for each of them was probably not needed, but I didn't interrupt the formal occasion with a silly question.

We then went about making dinner. A simple affair, with me grilling a wide assortment of vegetables and fish over a fire pit. Delly had never actually tried sweat potato before (it was actually taro, a kind of potato that was sweet... and purple) and enjoyed the new experience with her new tastebuds.

As we were finishing the cleanup, we heard the bell next to the offering box ring. And as tradition, a pair of claps as someone brought their hands together in prayer.

The fire pit, and the porch we were sitting on, was at the back of the main shrine, so none of us actually saw who ever it was arrive. I suppose, since the new guardian dogs didn't make a fuss, it wasn't anyone unwelcome, so Akeno, Delly, Shinkage and myself were more curious than alarmed as we came around to the front of the building.

"Ah, it's the Kappa." Delly said, perching on my shoulder.

We waited for the elderly looking 'man' to lower his hands from prayer, at which point he turned and bowed to us, "Kodori-sama, Akeno-dono. I hope I did not disturb you, this late in the evening."

"Hey, what am I then?" Delly pouted quietly.

" **Don't feel bad. I'm as big as a car, and he didn't see me either.** "

"Many pardons, foreigner, and iron demon." The Kappa replied, bowing (maybe half as deeply) to them both.

"I am guessing you saw them on the way in?" I asked.

"I did indeed." His weird turtle beak of a mouth sort of turning upwards at the corners, "It is why I am here. Though, I did not know you would be here as well, I knew if I left this here, it would make it to you." With that, he took out two round stones, palm sized and finger thick. Worn perfectly smooth by time and water, they looked to be exactly what I'd asked for. "I was unsure, so I brought a second one."

They were almost exactly the same shape, but, they were two different kinds of rock. No expert, one looked to be brown shale, while the other was a smooth grey. Had I wanted to skip them over the water, they'd both be perfect, but I had something else in mind.

"I accept your payment." I replied, taking them both, "On behalf of the new guardians of this shrine."

"Kodori-sama is too kind." He bowed again, "If I may take my leave then? I must wake early to catch my breakfast."

"You may, thank you again."

And with a final bow he turned and left.

Akeno waved at his retreating back, then giggled, "You ask the President for an entire workshop, room, board, food and materials... But only a pair of stones from him?"

"I felt that I couldn't ask for nothing." I replied, tapping each of the stones with a fingernail to listen to them. "Besides, I've been told I've earned everything she's given me so far."

"Very true." She smiled, "Um." Suddenly shy, she held out a hand.

Since both my hands had a stone in them, one of my tails offered itself to her grip, "Hm?"

"Well... I thought..." She was starting to fidget now, "Since we're here... away from most of the prying eyes of the school..."

"I thought you weren't allowed." Delly giggled, but then said "Sorry." When another one of my tails brushed against her back.

"I'd be happy to listen." I said, "Alone or..."

"Yes please?"

" **With the two out front, I don't even need to guard the place... Already, I am forgotten.** " Shinkage sighed, " **Suppose I'll just nap next to the big tree over there.** "

I gave his metal skull a pat, "Thanks big guy. I'll put Jiru on the roof for you Delly."

The main building's shrine was the biggest room on premise. Maybe a quarter the size of a classroom, it was perfectly clean, with pure white rice paper panels and dark wood floors that were polished to a near mirror shine. At one side, inside a small alcove, was a dark wooden cabinet, with a small collection of incense sticks and little pots to put them in. No idol was placed there, but still, it had the proper atmosphere for a place of prayer. Even if it was run by a devil.

It was in the centre of this room, on thin cushions, that Akeno and I sat across from each other. Between us sat a small tray with a still steaming teapot, and before us both were two stone cups filled with tea.

She was stalling, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her I had already guessed part of what was bothering her.

"So." She started, putting her teacup down, "When... When I talked to your wife, and asked her if I could... well... share you. She asked me some questions."

I nodded, familiar with how my love was able to say exactly the right thing. Even if she hadn't been my lover, she would have been key to putting me back together after I'd been... well, put back together.

"She asked why I wanted an outsider, when you had made friends with all my friends already." She sighed, "Why I wanted you, when I had others already." She laughed, though it was at herself, not at the questions, "Why I needed to latch on to someone out of a need, to feel needed. To feel useful."

I had noticed that Akeno was very much the care giver of Rias's peerage. Sure, Rias saw to the needs of each of them, making sure they didn't lack anything material. But Akeno was always there with a kind word or supportive smile.

I mean... Unless she was zapping something with lightning. Then she was NOT smiling kindly... But at least she'd stopped playing with her victims.

"You may have noticed... All of Rias's pieces have a bit of a... darkness to their past. Yuuto-kun, with the Church. Issei being killed. Asia-chan being betrayed by the Church. Gasper being hunted and killed. Even Xenovia-chan..."

"Koneko?"

"Her too... But that is not my story to tell." She replied, then continued, "I'm no different." She took a sip of tea, "My mother, as you know, was a shrine maiden. My father however..." She loosened her miko robe a little, not quite enough to expose herself, and with a smooth ruffle, a single black feathered wing, as dark as her hair, spread from her back. Beside it, the familiar black bat-like devil wing joined it. "My father was a fallen angel. Wounded and taken in by my mother."

"You know, I'm not sure which one looks better." I said with a small smile.

It might have been the wrong thing to say, as her eyes hardened, almost glaring at me, "I wish I never had to look at it." My tails twitched behind me, as she all but growled those words, "My father, Baraqiel, was a member of the Grigori. One of its generals even. But when my mother was killed, by his enemies, he was nowhere to be found." The stone teacup cracked in her hand, the sudden noise snapping her out of the sudden spike of anger. "He wasn't there for her when she needed him most. Or me."

I knew better to say 'sorry' to someone's angry grief. So I kept quiet.

"After... I was taken in by one of my mother's relatives. But because of these useless, ugly wings, I was thrown out soon after. I was ten years old! Was he there for me then? NO!" The stone cup collapsed in her hand, sprinkling dust and a few drops of tea onto the floor. "With only my skill as an exorcist, learned from my mother, I managed to at least feed myself while I wandered aimlessly."

She used a small cloth from the tray between us to clean up the mess she made.

"As with all of Lady Rias's pieces, it was sheer luck that she found me." She looked at me finally, settling down into her usual calm, though without the smile, "By chance, I'd helped one of her clients, and they had told her about me. But, also by chance, my mother's relatives had found me. Could you imagine? Being hunted down, at eleven years old, by a bunch of frightened adults who were either scared, or jealous, of your heritage?"

I shook my head, but kept quiet. I did however, refill my cup and offer it to her.

She nodded thanks, took a sip then continued, "Lady Rias, and one of Lord Gremory's peerage arrived just in time. Bartering for my life, on the condition that I never return to my family's territory..." She smiled slightly, a real smile, though with misty eyes, "And that I never leave her side."

"Seems like a good trade. Never return to a home that didn't want you, and have a lifelong friend."

She shrugged slightly, "I suppose, now, yes that is what happened. But then... I suppose, like Asia-chan, I was offered a hand, while my house burned behind me. So to speak..." She sighed, looking back over her shoulder, the black feathered wing twitching, "I stayed in Hell, at the Gremory house, and learned what was in store for me as one of its members. When Lady Rias was given her set of pieces, I was made into her queen. I feel a little guilty for saying it... But I was more thankful for the new wings, than being made into Rias's queen. Like I was finally rid of my past..."

"But you weren't." Haruhime was far better at the comforting words thing...

"No... I wasn't. You know, this is the first time I've even looked at even one of my cursed wings since then?" Her devil wing retreated, to be replaced by the second fallen angel wing. "They only remind me of the filth my father was, to leave mother and I behind." She frowned, "Without these tainted wings, I might still have my mother."

I shook my head, "Without them, you wouldn't be you." I stood up, her surprised face following me as I walked behind her and knelt again, gently touching the feathery wings. "I think I know why my wife saw past everything so fast." I put my hands on Akeno's hips, keeping her in place so she didn't turn around. "You see... She's actually an awful lot like you. Sure, she doesn't have wings, or a mixed heritage."

I gave her hips a squeeze when she tried to reply, "Shh... Just listen." I encouraged her silence by pressing my thumbs into her lower back, just hard enough to feel the muscles there, "You see... Her family, a royal one I might add, disowned her when she was caught playing with orphans. She was sold, like cattle, by her own father no less, to a merchant. Hardly out of her former home's territory, the merchant's caravan was attacked by monsters."

I slowly worked my hands against her back, smiling as her feathery wings started to relax with her, "She was lucky, like you, to be rescued by some Amazons. Maybe not so lucky, to be put into a brothel. But like you, she was young, and taught what would be expected of her when she came of age for such a business." I continued, "Even after we became lovers, the guilt of being thrown away, and working such a job... It took until our wedding night to truly ease that feeling of guilt."

By now, I was trying to figure out how to massage around the base of her wings. Unlike her devil wings, they looked to be truly attached to her, and not just... kind of attached. "When I proposed to her though, I told her something. That what she was, to the point she was at then, made her who she was. That she was still kind and caring, despite the weight of her past." I put my hands on her shoulders, thumbs working at the base of her neck, "And like her, I see some of the same things in you. You're kind to your friends. You care about them. Even if you keep a little distance at times. They look up to you because of it."

I lowered my hands, palms flat against the feathery base of each wing, "These are yours Akeno. They're part of your past, sure, but if they represent anything, it would be the love your mother had. To show she could love someone else who was so different. That she would love you, even with these on your back. And even without these, would you be any less kind and caring towards your friends?"

She tried to retract her wings, but of course, she couldn't. Not with my hands on them. "So, like my wife, I'll ask you a question." She tried again to retract her wings, "Do you really want to throw away something that has nothing to do with just how good a person you are? You resent your father? Fine. Take what he's given you, and be an even better person than he was." I leaned over her, talking quietly into her ear as she started to struggle just a little, "Take what he's given you, and protect your friends. Just like your mother would want you to."

"It's... It's not that simple! What would the others think?"

"It IS that simple." I hissed, "Do you really think anyone of Rias's peerage, or even Sona's, would resent you for this? The Church is the enemy of Devils? Yet Kiba, Asia and now Xenovia are part of her peerage. Rias knows, I'm sure, and look, here you are. Her friend, her most trusted companion." I gave her wings a squeeze, "So, yes or no. Trust in the friendship you've built, without the help of your father, or let his absence control you and throw away another way to keep your friends safe?"

I knew her answer already, so I let her wings go, wrapping my arms around her. I had to let her go, so she could pull her wings back into her body (which was really weird to watch), but went back to holding her, "You don't need to be afraid they will reject you."

"How... How can you be so sure?" She asked, leaning back, "Half my blood is from our enemy. The literal bane of devils... Having these means I could... I could erase other devils."

"My good friends, have good friends." I replied, "And you're too kind to do such a thing. Not to anyone who didn't deserve it at least. Evil laughter and all." I sighed, "Just trust them. You'll see."

"Thank you."

"No problem." I gave her another squeeze then let her go. "Feel better?"

"Well..." She sniffled, then wiped her eyes, "Since you're back there..." She shrugged her shoulders to leave her upper body bare.

"Fine fine... Just lay down."

* * *

 **NOTES!**

There. Dark past revealed! Kinda sorta. Issei ends up getting the same talk a little later (supposed to be just before the peace talks or thereabouts...) But yeah.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

June 27 (Monday)

I was thankful that Akeno was a resilient sort. After letting out all that negativity, having a little cry, then getting a backrub, she was all smiles in the morning.

Well, until I told her it was still a school day, and she couldn't skip.

* * *

"You're in fine spirits today, aniki." Maki greeted as she stopped by the shop at lunch. "Not nervous at all?"

"About what?" I was carefully tapping my chisel with my mallet, etching in one of the final runes in Sirzech's new suit.

"The play! It's like... a little over a week away." She plunked herself down at the leather table and gave Delly a high five.

"And?" I kept tapping, glancing down at my reference sheet, "Aside from maybe the cosplay club leader fainting, I don't think there's a single thing that can go wrong."

"Unless you jinx it like that."

I blew a little metal dust off my work and looked at it, "I could always mention... The Scottish Play."

"Please don't..."

"So, you here just to hang out, or what?" I asked, "Not that I mind. The last touches on this armour here is just quiet work."

" **I am glad I figured out how to turn my ears off.** " Shinkage said.

"Lucky you." Delly replied, her pointed ears twitching up and down once.

"I was just thinking of the parent teacher thing... I mean, it's great you're willing to stand in, but, what if they start asking questions?"

"Like why you're so bad at history?" I chuckled.

"Well that too... But you know... the other questions. Those polite ones that imply negligence or poor upbringing." She scrubbed a hand through her hair, "Or hair colour..."

"Then I will deflect those questions with polite reminders to mind their own business." I nodded, "Don't worry."

Delly gave Maki a pat on the back as the fox girl sighed and put her head down on a bit of leather.

* * *

July 1

Again, the week passed in a blur. Though, aside from talking to Haruhime (and seeing my children) (and wishing I could be there even more) (And telling them they were all wonderful people) (Oh Oh! And saying sorry to Mama Mia for not inviting her to the naming) a couple of times, nothing really new happened. Akeno was back to her usual self. Issei was starting to actually break bits off Rias's Warrior Princess armour. Everyone was taking their studies, and sparring seriously. And Gasper was improving on the code for his new, interactive, holographic system.

Life was... decent. The only hitch, aside from the usual of me being dimentionally displaced, was Cime had sent me a message, saying that with the three powers meeting soon, he couldn't deliver anything big. This put my own armour on hold, since I'd used about 99 percent of my iron on Shinkage's body and Sirzechs's armour.

But, like last Friday, something interesting happened.

"Ohhhhhh. So many neat things in here." Gasper commented, looking around the corner of the garage door.

"Sensei always has something interesting going." Issei said as he rounded the corner as well.

Turning to look at them, lifting my tools away carefully from my work, I blinked at the pair of them. Issei, as usual, was dressed in his school uniform, minus the black coat, with one part of his shirt not tucked in properly. Gasper too, was wearing the girls uniform, and looking just as adorable in it as always...

Except he had a paper bag on his head. With eye, and ear holes, poked into it.

"Um." I didn't know what to comment on here...

"Go on Gasper-chan." Issei encouraged, giving the boy a pat on shoulder. "It's Sensei. She'd never get mad at you."

"Well..." His voice sounded a little less... timid, "Sempai said you could make a mask for me."

"I could indeed make a mask for you." I replied, "Any kind of mask you wanted."

"See? Told you so." Issei grinned, "Hey... Maybe she can help you with accidentally freezing things too? I mean, you hardly miss anymore, but it might help?"

They both looked at me, and I scratched an ear, "I'm... not sure? I don't know how your power really works... But if you wanted me to try?"

"If it would help at all? Please?" He said, "I know I'm still not very good at it, but... "

"Will you be okay here then?" Issei asked, "Still have to get to afternoon classes."

"I think so." Gasper said, "Some of these machines look..."

"Don't worry. At most I'll need the furnace to melt some metal. Otherwise? Nothing dangerous will be on." I gave him a pat on the shoulder, since his head was still in the paper bag, "But, I'm going to need two things from you."

"Um... It won't be too hard will it?"

I handed him a soft wire brush, "Just need you to brush my golden tail for me. And maybe the others if they can't be patient." I looked over to Delly, who was trying not to giggle where Gasper could see, "We can mix up some plaster in the mean time."

* * *

"Well? What do you think?" I asked, holding up a mirror for Gasper to look through.

It took about an hour an a half, all told. Not being a super strong fox (like me) a full metal helmet was out. Not being a moderately strong fox (like Maki) a metal mask would have been too much as well.

But, being an adorable young man with delicate skin and temperament, a thin leather hood and mask was what ended up being made. It met all the requirements of the paper bag, being light, comfortable, breathable, and obscuring his face but not his eyes.

My crafting pride however, had to make it at least not look like a paper bag. So in the end...

It almost looked like Gasper. It wasn't quite as soft or round as his face was naturally, but it still looked a lot like he did without it. The expression, frozen into the stiffened leather of the face, was one of passive amusement. It wouldn't matter what he looked like under the mask, he'd always have a brave face.

"Well, it's comfortable." He tilted his head this way and that, "And not hot at all." A couple of little hops up and down, "And it won't mess up my hair."

So, why the face?" I asked, "I don't mind the work at all, but..."

He turned to me, his eyes the only natural part of his face visible since we hadn't done any experimenting yet trying to block it while still letting him see. "I... I want to be out of my box more... But... when I feel like hiding, and don't have my box..."

"No need to say more." I nodded, "When I have a little more material, maybe we can put lenses into your mask, so you don't freeze things when you don't want to. Oh! I can make cute frames for you!"

"I think he'd look great in silver." Delly commented as she perched on my shoulder.

" **Red maybe? Though, I am biased.** "

"Thank you." Gasper said, "Next time maybe... if that's okay..." He even did that 'look down at feet' thing adorably with the mask on.

"Want some company on the way back then?" I asked, "It's pasta night, so save a little room for dinner."

"Um... If I could ask Delly-chan for some help again?"

"Sure! I don't mind." Delly flew slowly towards him, "If that's okay, Boss?"

"Have fun." I nodded.

* * *

July 4 (Monday)

The weekend came and went, leaving only two more days before the play, and the parent teacher meeting. Everything was set, there was nothing left to do but wait for it. But something... Something was bothering me.

Kind of an itch at the base of my tails. Like the dungeon was waiting for me to blink. Not being in the dungeon however, meant that something else was making me nervous.

" **Problem?** " Shinkage asked, looking back over his shoulder at me, " **Nothing wrong in there I hope?** "

With no metal supply aside from things like silver gold and the bits of electrum I had left, I was just checking inside Shinkage's body, to make sure nothing was wearing down or the like. "Something feels a little odd in the air."

" **Your work with my sense of smell isn't nearly as good as the real thing.** "

"Only so much I can do with good intentions and enchantment." I closed up the plates on his back and tightened them down, "Gonna go inside a moment, check on some things." I gave his left hip a pat, "Try that?"

There was a quiet 'tick-click' from inside his body, two clean sounds. " **Feels smooth.** "

"Good. See you soon."

* * *

I was going to go to the ORC meeting room. It was just after school, and it was where everyone would be. But when I thought about what I was going to look for when I got there, or what questions to ask Rias, who in her quest to be a good successor to the Gremory house, would be poking at paperwork of some kind, would be sitting behind her desk for me to ask things of...

I was standing at the foot of the steps to Akeno's shrine.

Blinking, confused, I looked back towards the school, then up the long flight of steps towards the just visible red painted Torii. Running the past few minutes back in my head, I remember putting my hand on the front door to the ORC building, and then...

I was standing at the foot of the steps to Akeno's shrine.

Huh.

The feeling of 'something waiting to pounce' was stronger now too. Like... 'walls of the dungeon cracking, just out of sight' kind of strong. So, I started up the steps, taking them two or three at a time, my new (and still inferior) boots creaking quietly. Without really thinking about it, I started to heat up my magic, speeding up, feeling my muscles warm up without needing to work them at all, and by the time I got to the two stone dogs, (who broke their stony vigil by giving me a doggy grin) I was ready as I could be without being in full armour.

Just in time to see Rias, who was standing in the doorway of the main building, one hand on the sliding door, the other on her hip, suddenly ignite her flaming black/crimson aura.

Even without knowing what trouble there might be ahead, I found myself speeding up, my eyes opening further to widen my field of view, my tails floofing out to become more sensitive to the changes around me, my ears rotating slightly so I could hear things coming in from my blind spots...

Only to hear Rias say, "A lap pillow other than my own?!"

Through her raging aura, I could see Akeno kneeling on the floor, her black angel wings out, while Issei was sitting next to her, his position and posture that of one getting up off someone's lap.

"Is something wrong?" Issei caught sight of me as Rias advanced on him angrily.

"What? Of course there is!" Rias growled.

"No no! Sensei is right behind you! Ow ma cheesh!" Issei was pulled to his feet by Rias, who used his cheek for leverage.

It took a lot of work. Real effort. To start calming myself down. There was no danger here, save maybe Issei having a sore face later, but having worked myself up so fast, I couldn't just relax. "Is something wrong, Ko-san?" Akeno asked. She'd mistakenly called me that after talking with my wife... But since she had approval (of a sort) I told her I didn't mind.

Rias, still holding Issei's cheek, looked back at me, "Is there a problem?"

"I just..." I huffed, "Maybe? I felt like there might be... And just found myself here."

"Akeno, explain. Issei, let's go." Rias huffed.

I watched the two of them leave (well, one left, the other was pulled) the two of them only pausing long enough to put on their shoes at the bottom of the steps leading in. I still had that edge of adrenaline humming through me when Akeno folded up her wings and adjusted her robe to cover herself up again.

"Oh dear... I think I've upset her again." She giggled, "Are you okay?"

"Maybe?" I took one last deep breath, letting it out with the stored up magic I'd readied for combat, "I felt... I felt like there might have been something wrong, put my hand on the ORC building door, and found myself at the steps."

"Oh dear..." She shook her head, "This may be a problem."

"What? What problem?"

"Well... Take off your boots and come inside. I'll make some tea..."

While she left to make tea, I knelt on the floor and felt... nervous. I didn't like it when something was going on that I couldn't explain. Even less when someone else said it might be a problem. Even MORE when it came from a friend. And to top it off..

"Tea?" Akeno derailed all my thoughts with the simple word and kind voice.

"Yes thank you." I waited until she put the tray down and poured tea for the both of us, taking comfort in the solid stone cup as it warmed up with the hot water inside.

"Well... Remember when you asked if holy ground was bad for us devils?"

"I do. And you mentioned this place was special." I nodded, sipping the simple green tea with a happy sigh.

"With the upcoming talks, this place has been designated neutral ground. Since, while it is technically holy ground, it allows for all three factions to meet here comfortably." She smiled, sipping her own tea, "Michael, leader of the angels, was here a little before you arrived."

"Oh?" I blinked, "That's surprising. What for though?"

"Well, aside from wanting to meet Issei, he brought a bit of a... show of good faith. Ascalon, the dragon slayer sword, once used by Saint George." She stopped smiling, just for a moment, "It took most of today to bind it so it wouldn't hurt Issei... But in the end he bonded it with his sacred gear."

My eyes widened in surprise, though I found myself smiling slightly, "Seems like he'll be stepping up his sword practise." I nodded, "Quite the odd gift though, a dragon slaying sword... for a dragon?"

"Well... Considering he holds one of the greatest dragons inside him, he will be the target of many others, dragons included, such as Albion." She nodded, "And Issei is... was? The weakest vessel for the Red Dragon in history."

I nodded. No doubt, Issei was pretty much the most average person I'd ever met. But he'd improved quite a bit since then. "Well, that's good I suppose?"

"Lord Michael also gave something to the Fallen, and in return was given something from both factions. If nothing else, the three factions are at least trying to be nice to each other."

"A good thing." I nodded, "Maybe that's why I felt something was odd..."

"Maybe..." Akeno frowned, "But I think your... problem... is a little more spiritual."

"That makes me feel uneasy." I replied.

"Well... It's odd for a Kitsune to not have a shrine. I mean... Even if you are from another world."

I felt my face go pale.

"I mean... If I had to guess..." Akeno continued, "You've been living in this area, a recognized territory. You've come to this shrine a few times. Slept here. Given it guardians. Befriended its Miko."

Yup, starting to shiver now.

"And the local residents, other demons and spirits, have accepted you." I didn't think she had noticed yet, since she continued her explanation, "You're quite powerful too, so it would only be natural for you to have a place of power, even if it is such a humble shrine as this one." She paused, looking at me, "Oh dear..." She walked on her knees towards me, wrapping her arms around me, "It's not as bad as you think." She said, "You simply have a connection to this place."

"But... This isn't my home." I hissed, "I can't stay here."

She gave my ears a pat, "Oh... how to explain. I sometimes forget you only look like you should know..." It took her almost no effort to tip me over and put my head in her lap, "It's simply how demons work. They are part of the land they inhabit. You've simply been recognized as part of this land." She continued petting my ears, "It's why Delly-chan declared herself 'Of Jiru'. She has a home here, and so her 'power' is closer."

A good ear pet would calm just about anyone, and I was no different. "So... Instead of Sherwood, which is most of the world away..."

"Or this Orario place, which is literally a world away..." She smiled.

"But... What about when I leave? I can't... I don't want to be tied to this place..."

"Shh. Then you will simply abandon this place. Aside from leaving the shrine empty for another to inhabit it, and losing what ever power you might learn to take from here... That really is all." She kept up with the careful treatment of my ears, "Aside from leaving the local demons hoping your eventual replacement is as kind and strong as you are, there won't be a problem."

"Really? Is that all?"

"Well... I may have to banish you formally... And give the place an extra special cleaning to make it ready for another spirit... Or not, and leave it open for you, if you return, or maybe find a way to visit? Or even have one of your children replace you." She smiled down at me, "Nothing to worry about. But I could see how it might surprise you..."

"Suddenly teleporting here from my shop was... weird." I admitted, my heart defrosting, and my breath hitching a little as her attention on my ears started to make me purr.

"Likely one of your new abilities, now that you have a shrine of your own." She smiled, "Oh, does this mean I get to be your big sister? Now that I can take care of your Shrine?"

"Only if you give me a back rub too." I rolled off her lap and carefully settled face down on the floor, "Yes. But only when we're here."

"A small victory, but I'll take it."

* * *

Akeno gave the others a message on my behalf, saying I was currently immobile and unavailable for the evening's training. While I lay on the floor enjoying the near total relaxation, she read back some of the more amusing messages, trying to get a laugh out of me. I think it was Maki asking 'does the magic wand count as keeping your hands off her?' that finally did it.

* * *

July 5

Self discovery. It seems a simple 'idea', but honestly, most people are done with 'self discovery' around the teenage years, when you've basically figured out everything your body can do, and how to go about doing it. Not including 'someone else discovering things for you' (ahem), once you figure out what makes your body do what it does, you just kinda... stop discovering.

Exceptions, of course, might happen with sickness and recovery. Losing a limb and 'discovering' how to do without, for instance. Finding out you have a good ear for music after picking up an instrument for the first time. Finding out that you are allergic to something you've never had before.

But, for me... New body, new rules. It felt like ages ago, but the first one was turning into a woman. An extremely close second, was having a tail. One had balance issues, the other a mind of its own. Then there was being 'super powered'. Able to crack steel with my fists, jump over houses, heck run through houses! Powering myself with magic. Adding more tails. More magic. Summoning foxes... The list would have been unbelievable to just about anyone over the age of say, 12, back when I was a human.

And now... Something new. It was unlike anything I had done before, except maybe, having Haruhime use her magic on me. Now that Akeno had explained it to me, I had... well... not an 'idea'... more of a 'concept' of what to look for. With the exception of Haruhime's magic, ALL of my power came from inside. Be it my own mana, my Goddess bringing out my 'exilia' by updating the _falna_ within me, my summoned foxes, the rage I kept under control... All of it internal. Only Haruhime had ever given me power from 'outside'. And I suspected the only way that really worked was because we had traded tails. The part of her acting like a sort of... filter, that kept her power from basically making me explode.

So, instead of being in the shop, this particular Tuesday morning... I was at Akeno's shrine, sitting in the main room, trying to figure out exactly what I was dealing with.

Around lunch, about all I'd come up with was this kind of... 'edge of vision' feeling of something... big. Like looking at a wall from really close up, and being unable to see just how much wall there was when you looked side to side. Just... Big. I kind of wish I hadn't let Delly help Gasper. She might know.

Kurin, provided she hadn't been randomly eaten by a demon when Fukawa's back was turned, might have an idea. Maki likely wouldn't have a clue... Maybe the two Oni?

Then there was the Kitsune who lived in Kyoto. I wasn't sure what I thought about that yet, considering my mixed tails, and being 'the new person' on the scene... so to speak. Me asking the most powerful in the area, 'how do I gain power' might not go so well.

Akeno herself was only able to give me the first clue, 'this is your place of power'.

I felt like that picture of a cat, gnawing on a piano key. 'I has piano, what I do wif it?'

Just after noon, as my grumbling stomach was starting to distract me from trying to figure out what to do with this new bit of self discovery, I came up with exactly one idea.

If this was now 'my place' then I would need to let others know. I would have to thank the kappa for bringing me a second stone.

* * *

"Oh? A new shop sign?" Rias asked, standing just outside the shop, looking at the perfectly smooth river stone I had placed in a metal bracket on the wall. "Hm, I do like the design."

Of course, the design was the Hestia Familia emblem, a flaming bell, with a black fox resting along the bottom, holding the clapper with one paw. Even if it was 'my' place of power, I was still Hestia's. I was currently etching the second river stone, which I would place at Akeno's shrine.

"I assume you've heard then?" I asked, not looking up, since I didn't want to miss a tap of the chisel.

"I have." She replied, "Akeno said you were... quite shaken by it."

"The whole point of me getting back home, is... getting back home. The fewer attachments the better." I blew a little dust off my work, then lifted my tools away so I could look at her, "Not to sound cold, really, but the past few weeks have been... kinda weird." I waved her in.

" **Weirder than having internal machinery?** " Shinkage asked, prowling over from his corner of the shop to greet Rias.

"Well, until recently, I had no idea I wasn't anything more than one of the less common, but still accepted, races of my home. Instead, I'm actually a Kitsune. A real one. Who through some kind of weird spiritual weirdness, ended up attached to a small, but very nice, shrine."

Rias sat down, her usual smile replaced by something more thoughtful, "Well, at least you know you aren't actually tied here."

"Yeah. It still nearly gave me a panic attack. I mean... before I ended up there, the most spiritual thing I did was take a deep breath in the morning. Even afterwards, and even now, I only prayed to Hestia to get her attention. I'm glad I figured out I could, all things considered, but still..."

"Well, this does present a rather odd... loophole, I suppose you could call it." Rias smiled, giving Shinkage a pat on the head, "As much as you don't like politics..."

"Really?"

"Well, as the current supervisor of this area..." She started, smiling as I sighed and looked towards the ceiling, "I have to keep peace with all of the notable locals."

"Really?" As expected, even excluding that God was dead, I found no help by looking at the ceiling.

"Yes."

"But... I work for you!" I shook my head.

"I suppose you do." She tried very hard to look clueless for a moment, tapping her chin and looking up at the ceiling.

"Well... Aside from maybe not having a jealous fit involving your power of destruction on the shrine grounds?"

Yeah, that killed the mood.

"Let's set the, 'yet another weird thing that happened to Kodori' aside for the moment." I said, not intimidated at all by Rias's sharp look, "You knew about Akeno's wings right?"

"Of course."

"And how she really hates them, and has heaps of insecurities about them?"

"Well yes... She is my closest friend..." Her anger had dissolved into confusion.

"Then you know how much courage it must have taken for her to show Issei that side of herself?"

"Yes, well..."

"Well nothing." I stopped her, "She showed Issei, who probably hates the Fallen as much as he hates anything, that she herself is half Fallen. Being Issei, I'm guessing he basically told her 'so what? You're still Akeno', and brushed the matter aside. Even though he was killed by a Fallen, after declaring his love for her."

" **I'm going to go somewhere safer.** "

"And here you are, showing up, eyes on fire, more concerned with him getting a lap pillow as thanks, then your best friend starting to open up to people about the biggest skeleton in her closet. You could have maybe taken a FEW SECONDS to think about what happened, instead of getting ready to nuke the place." I was starting to gain volume by this point, the two of us standing up and facing off.

"I will NOT let anyone else have him!" She shouted back.

" **Going to take this patch of moss with me...** "

"blup!"

"So, what? Going to lock him up and keep him all to yourself? Yeah, that will make him real happy! What do you even want from him Rias? Love? Lust? Hell if you asked I'd make you a pair of rings! But for the love of... You can't stop him from being him! You stop him from caring for other people, you take away his teenage urges, all that you'd have left is a lump of flesh!"

Then she slapped me.

Aside from the brief sting on my skin, my head didn't even move. Rias was looking at me with anger, but also tears, though that might have been because she was holding her hand in pain.

"Rias." I said, much calmer now, though it was a cold sort of calm, "When Akeno told me about her wings, as part of her deal with my wife, I offered to rip them off her back."

That shocked her out of her anger, "You wouldn't have..."

"If she asked, I would have." I said, deadly serious, "But, I told her, this is part of what made her what she was. That she could discard them, or own them, but they were hers, not her father's." I sighed, "You want Issei? Fine. You want him just for yourself? Then you're either going to have to accept him, and all his lustful, hormonal, libido driven quirks. Or, you're going to have to strip him of what makes him who he is, and in the end, not actually get Issei."

"You make it sound so simple... Why do you even care? It's not like you want him."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Rias. You can't be that dense. He loves you. It's as obvious as the hair on your head. But Akeno is not the only one who has issues. Now, you wanted to keep peace with me? Go talk to Akeno. Give her a hug or something for basically baring her soul to not one, but two people in that many days." I used that same hand to turn her around, "After, if you don't have some sort of tearful re-connection to your closest friend and spend the rest of the night watching a movie or something, maybe you can talk to Issei."

"What would I even say? He..."

Unseen to her, I quirked an eyebrow and filed that away for later, "Ask to watch a movie with him. Just a movie. Don't try and make advances, don't forbid him from asking the rest of your peerage along. Be a friend, not a boss. I dunno, set some rules, get him to call you by name while you're together. What ever it is that's bothering you, ask, and offer correction, don't just pull his ear until he stops."

She stepped out of the shop, then turned, "You make it sound like he's some kind of animal."

"He's a teenager with almost as much libido as brain cells, he might as well be." I made a shooing motion, "Enjoy the play tomorrow."

As she left I rubbed my cheek a little, then sat back down at my workbench.

" **Is it safe to come back?** " Shinkage asked, peeking around the corner, Jiru draped over his head and shoulders.

* * *

July 6

"So..." Once again, I was talking to that old, balding teacher. Thanks to a little bit of illusion from Akeno, who apparently had a much easier time hiding what I was, now that she was my Miko, (or something, this was new for her as well) I simply looked like a tall, black haired woman. "You say you're Hatsu-chan's relative then?"

Maki, who was sitting beside me, was trying really hard not to look nervous. I suppose it might have been because she was already a bit of a loner, and didn't want to alienate her teachers too, "It was a bit of a surprise to me as well." I said, "The relation is distant, and I hadn't talked to her side of the family for many years."

"I see..." He looked doubtful, but at least he wasn't frowning. I could only imagine the wrinkles that would cause, "Well, it's good to know she has someone then. You are aware of her... shortcomings in her subjects?"

"I am. And help with what I can." I replied, "I can't help with history as much as I'd like, but math, English, and the sciences are more my field."

"I see... Strange how you're part of that ORC bunch, when you are a woman of science." He smiled.

"Everyone needs a hobby." I nodded, "I hope she's getting along with everyone?" I knew she was, but wanted to divert a little attention from her studies and maybe fish a compliment out of the old man.

"Well, when she first arrived she was a little distant, but seems to have made good friends since then." He smiled, "My only complaint I suppose, would be her history lessons. Otherwise, she's been a pleasure to teach."

"Good to know." I gave Maki a pat on the shoulder, "If you have any issues, please, contact me, and I'll do what I can."

* * *

Most of the morning was more of the same. Meet a teacher, get a compliment or two, a minor criticism maybe, and a 'glad someone is at least there for her'. Now, I'd already been through the education system, back before I jumped worlds, and it seemed this school had a good bunch of teachers. It was actually quite refreshing. Especially seeing Maki smile about how well it was going.

"See? Nothing to worry about." I gave her shoulder a pat, "I mean, aside from Japanese history."

"If I hadn't arrived so late in the year, I'd have been able to maaaaaaybe get an exception for it..." She sighed, but relaxed, "It's only thanks to Sona-san that I'm even getting partial credit. And its thanks to you both that I'm getting anywhere at all with that."

"Well, good on you. I can't teach an unwilling student." I smiled, "Oh, is that..."

Just ahead was a small bunch of people. Mostly parents by the look of it, but among them were Asia, Issei, and his parents. Mr. Hyoudou had a camcorder, and was apparently filming Asia, as she and Mrs. Hyoudou talked to a teacher.

Issei of course was pouting that she was getting all the love from her parents. I felt bad for thinking it, but Asia really was just... so much easier to love. "Hey Issei." I greeted, "Mr. Hyoudou."

"Oh would you look at our future daughter in law..." He mumbled before noticing me and looking up, stepping back a half pace, then finally saying "Oh! Kodori-sensei." He grinned, "Isn't Asia just the most precious..."

I hooked an arm around Issei's shoulders, "She does help keep this guy in line." I said, "Though, he's gotten much better with her around." Once again I was trying to fish for a compliment.

"Really?" He almost dropped his camcorder, "Actual praise... from a woman?"

"Sure!" Maki, best side-kick, chimed in, "He's a good team player, and pretty funny too."

"You mean... Is he starting to lose his curse of perversion?"

Until now, Issei had been looking thankful... Until I let him go and laughed, so did Maki, "Pfft no." I said, "But that's just Issei."

"Yeah, once you ignore that bit, he's a cool guy." Maki added.

"Oh... Well, I suppose that's something." He looked to his son, "You're lucky you have such understanding friends."

"Yes dad..."

"Oh, Kodori-san." Mrs Hyoudou greeted, "Thank you for the shirts." She said.

"Credit where credit is due, Hyoudou-sempai." I bowed to her, since she was, as a mother, my senior, "Your son has been quite dependable."

"Dear, did you hear that?"

"I know! A compliment on our son!"

"From a woman!"

Poor Issei was starting to cry now, though Asia was doing her best to give him a headpat.

"You can see just how dependable he is, during the play this evening. You're attending I hope?" I asked.

"Of course. Our sweet little Asia-chan is in it!"

"I only have a minor part..." Asia mumbled, though she was smiling, "Kodori-Sensei is the lead."

"The villain." I corrected, "But still, I hope you enjoy the play."

* * *

My obligation to Maki finished, and her wanting to hang out with some classmates, left me alone to wander the halls. I had some time to kill before the final prep for the play, so I took my time. Being so tall, I got more than a few stares, but, I had my name tag, so no one challenged me for walking without Maki. I was just walking towards the main entrance of the school, when I noticed a gathering of students just past the shoe lockers.

Centred around the main staircase, the crowd was mostly boys. And from the other side of the crowed I spotted the blond mop of Saji as he got closer.

"Come on come on, you can't block the stairs!" He called out, "You can't have a photo shoot here, we're having an open house! You're blocking traffic!"

I joined the crowd just as most of the students started to turn away. Most of them grumbling about Saji, the student council, and him being a killjoy. Not surprising, since the young woman on the stairs was dressed in full cosplay of that Anime, Magical Girl Milky Spiral, that I'd ended up watching a bunch of since a good half of the anime I once knew were... non-existent for some reason. And not only was she dressed in one of the more popular outfits, she looked REALLY good in it, with its light purple skirt and vest. Even had the wand and hat.

"And you!" Saji continued, "Unless... Are you a parent or guardian? And even if you are that's not exactly appropriate for wearing in a school."

This Mil-tan look alike pouted at him, "But... This is my uniform."

It was then, that Rias and her peerage came in from the front, the crimson haired girl instantly getting a look of recognition, then dread, as she spotted the girl next to Saji. "What's up President?" Issei asked.

Then from behind me, I heard Sona, "What's going on here?!"

"Ah, Rias." I heard as I turned to glance at Sona, "Found you." It was Sirzechs, dressed in a nice dark casual suit and tie, and next to him, the elder Gremory, in a white suit. "Kodori-sensei." Sirzechs nodded towards me.

"Lord Sirzechs, Lord Gremory." I greeted quietly, stepping out from between the three redheads.

"I was just giving them a tour." Sona said, following my example and getting out of the way, but also continuing on to towards Saji and the woman in cosplay.

"Father, Onii-sama." Rias greeted.

She was about to say more, but was interrupted by a happy... well, I suppose 'Squee' would be closest. "Sona-channnnnnnnnnn! I found you!"

I turned just in time to cushion someone's head between my breasts, as Sona dodged what would have been a titanic glomping hug by the cosplayer. Sona had performed a perfect Tai-Chi side step, looking surprised she had actually done it, then blushing as she saw me get caught up with whoever it was.

"Welcome to my personal space?" I said down at the light purple hat.

"Pfwaa! You're not Sona-chan!" She looked up at me, then pushed herself to arms length, turning and stomping her feet, "You're not supposed to dodge my hug!" She pouted.

"Ah, Serafall. I didn't know you'd be here today." Sirzechs said with a smile, "Here for the play then?"

"Why is that name familiar..." Issei mumbled, my ears almost not catching it.

"Serafall Leviathan-sama." Rias mumbled back.

"That's riiiiiight!" She latched on to Sona's arm, her breasts almost making her bicep vanish, "Serafall Leviathan-sama! One of the four Devil kings! Annnnnnd! Sona's big sister!"

Sona was blushing so hard she was starting to look like Rias's hair.

"Oh! Rias-chan! I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been?"

Recovering, Rias replied, "I'm fine, thank you. Are you here to observe Sona's classes today?"

"Yeah! But Sona-chan is so mean..." She pouted, "She didn't even tell me about today at all!" She finally let Sona go, "I was so shocked, I even thought about invading heaven to calm down!"

"Issei? Introduce yourself." Rias... well, not quite commanded. She sounded nervous.

"Um... I'm Hyoudou Issei, Rias-sama's pawn. Nice to meet you." He bowed, properly even.

She struck a pose, winking and doing that 'side V sign' over her open eye,"Nice to meet you! You can just call me Levia-tan!" She looked behind her to Sirzechs, "Hey hey... Is this the rumoured Ddraig-kun?"

"That's right. He has the Red Dragon Emperor inside him." Sirzechs replied.

For two devil kings, they were... really casual. One seemed so easy going even I wanted to invite him for a drink, the other... a hard core cosplayer with a mode of speech that practically bubbled.

Even Issei commented on it, quietly speaking behind his hand to Rias, "Is that really her?"

"The current Devil Kings are... much more casual off the clock than most people like..." She replied, then to me, probably because my ears were pointed in her direction, "Try not to upset her?"

She of course said this just as Levia-tan bubbled, "What's wrong Sona-chan? I finally get to see you after what feels like forever, and you go all red."

I felt kind of bad for Sona. I hadn't known her long, but she was usually super reserved, calm, collected... But with her sister here, she was looking like she wanted to hide under a rock until the storm passed.

"Onee-sama... I'm the student council president. F...family or not I can't tolerate this sort of behaviour..."

"Oh come on! You know your Onee-chan loves magical girls! I'll just sparkle the fallen and the angels into dust!"

"A little sparkling from you would destroy this small country. Onee-sama, please have a care for your position!" Sona replied, her usual calm well and truly gone.

"I can see why she didn't call her sister..." Issei mumbled to Saji, probably referring to the Kokabeil incident.

"I don't really know the full story... But Leviathan-sama dotes on her so much that there is no telling how she might have acted if Sona-san was in danger..." Saji replied just as quietly.

I turned back to see Sona finally snap, "I can't take it any more!" And with that, ran, still blushing crimson, past me.

"No don't leave your sister behin-oof!" She looked up at me, her head once again caught between my beasts.

"If you want to support your sister, come watch the play." I said before she could say anything. Saji ran past me, looking grateful, while everyone else went very very quiet... "Kodori, pleased to meet you. I'm a fan of the show too."

Once again, she put herself at arm's length, since I myself was immovable. She looked past me, Sona having made good her escape, then back up at me, "Waiiiiiit, you're the Demon Fox!"

"I am." I nodded, "In the play as well, since someone," I looked to Rias, who was still frozen, "Has a sense of humour. But please, let your sister be until after the play. You wouldn't want her to make her sad, would you? She needs to get everything ready."

It was the oddest feeling. I knew, way down at the base of my tails, that this person could probably turn me to ash with little to no effort at all. But, I also knew she really did care for Sona. I almost felt guilty playing... heh, the devil's advocate. Be with her sister now, and make her sad, or, be with her later, (unless she could get away again) and make her only uncomfortable. I was even using what I hoped would be a good 'mom' voice, since you know... seven kids...

"I guess." She pouted, poking her index fingers together.

"If you want, I can introduce you to a big fan of yours later. He's been working with that holographic virtual companion from the show." I glanced around to the others, who were just starting to breath again, "If someone could maybe show her around for another hour before the play starts?"

* * *

 **NOTES!**

... Okay, really this time. Play and the start of the meeting of the three powers next episode... I just keep getting bogged down in character stuff. It's supposed to be an action fanfic! ... Well, more action-ee... I guess? Bah. :)


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes!**

...Feels like forever, but were finally doing this play. Grumble Grumble.

* * *

Chapter 55

The turnout for the play was nearly enough to fill the gym to capacity. Parents, teachers, students and a few guests (local supporters of the school, like the people who delivered goods for special occasions) sat in a neat rows before the stage. Wonders of technology (and the Audio Video department) there were several flat screen TV's set up near the back, so the farthest from the stage could see.

Everything was set, we were all dressed, and the lights were starting to dim. Thankfully, the only hitch so far, was Asia using one of my tails for comfort, since she suddenly had a huge, though very quiet, nervous fit.

So, with the traditional red curtain still down, and all of use in costume waiting for signals to step out, and the ORC and Student Council members not acting, ready to move things around when the time came, Sona stepped out onto stage.

* * *

"Tonight, for your entertainment," Sona was front and centre, while the rest of us peeked out from the side stage, the big red curtain very slowly starting to raise up, "We submit a retelling of the story of Tamam-no-Mae, presented to you by the Student Council, the Occult research club, and our Cosplay club. Please, turn your phones off, and do not use the flash for your cameras." She bowed deeply, then stood, the set behind her now in full view, "Enjoy."

Saji, dressed in the traditional robe/vest/silly hat of royalty from Japan's history, stepped out onto stage. The backdrop of the set was that of a long throne room hall, complete with an impressive looking chair in the middle. As he made his way towards the chair, our narrator, Tsubaki, started speaking.

"Emperor Toba, was a wise ruler, who held favour with his people." Saji sat down in the impressive looking chair, raising a hand towards the right side of the stage. "And while his kingdom thrived, he gathered many treasures to his side. Skilled smiths to run his forges..."

(Sound recorded from my forge, sounding like 'Clank Clank FWOOSH'.)

"Creations of fine art."

(From above, hidden from view, two of the student council unravelled two banners. Traditionally made, intricately woven fabric banners. One held a sort of Sumi style depiction of the Mona Lisa, the other a Lung dragon, done in silver and black.) (I later learned that these took over fifty hours each to make.)

"Musicians."

(Since this was a more modernized play, a small spotlight flashed down on Maki. She was dressed in a kimono coloured to blend in with the background, and very quietly played a Bass guitar as she knelt on a cushion.)

"But treasured not just by Lord Toba, but his people, was the one known as Tamamo-no-Mae."

My cue, I stepped out onto stage from the right, where Saji was still holding the pose in his chair. If the cosplay club leader didn't faint every time I saw her, I'd have given her a hug or something. The fancy Kimono/court gown/dress thing I was wearing was quite comfortable, even if it was about five times as much fabric as what I usually wore. I did my best to look like I wasn't so much walking, as gliding across the stage, the long skirt of my dress hiding my feet, and poofy enough to not only hide my tails, but hide any motions my legs might be making at such a slow pace.

I finished my walk, placed my hand ever so slightly in Saji's, and knelt next to the big fancy chair. It was here, I lifted my chin a little, and looked out towards the crowd. More than a few of those gathered murmured quietly. Probably because I'd used a little makeup, and done something similar to what I wore on my wedding day. That, and a nearly invisible white veil covering my head and face, gave me a rather mysterious look.

"Beautiful and wise, it was said she could answer any question."

Saji motioned to his left this time, and Tsubasa, her boyish figure perfect for the simple peasant's clothing of a working class citizen, darted onto the stage, knelt, and asked, "My Lady, is the world truly round?"

"It is more of an oblate spheroid." I replied.

Tsubasa stood, bowed, then exited, stage right.

Ruruko entered, dressed in a simple kimono, "My Lady." She bowed, "What goes up and down, but never moves?"

"Stairs." I replied.

And she too exited to the right.

Koneko, dressed as a young girl in a yukata, walked onto the stage. Acting as the young innocent, ignorant of the formalities of court, she asked, "What is the answer to life, the universe and everything?"

"Forty Two."

I tried not to smile when I heard a few chuckles from the audience.

Tsubaki picked up the narration again as Koneko wandered off stage, "However, not all was as it seemed with Lord Toba's most favoured courtesan."

"My lord, would you like a cookie?" I asked, bowing my head and offering him a cookie that sat in the palm of my upraised hand.

"My thanks." Saji took the cookie, while Maki very subtly changed the tempo of her quiet playing. Saji ate the cookie, and very slowly, his hair turned blue. Like... Bright bubble gum blue. But, after about ten seconds, just long enough for the audience to start pointing and squinting at the rather odd special effect, his hair returned to its normal dull blond. "Delicious." He smiled, seemingly oblivious to the change.

"For reasons unknown to all but herself, Tamamo-no-Mae was poisoning Lord Toba."

As the music stopped and the curtain started to fall, my black tails rose up from under my dress, fanning out behind me while Saji looked towards the crowd, unaware.

* * *

In the thirty or so seconds before the curtain rose again, we all moved the backdrops around. Quickly picking them up, and spinning them around, moving them slightly to match, rolling up the fancy tapestries, quickly giving Asia a pat on the head for encouragement, and putting a giant bed in place of the big fancy chair.

* * *

Curtains up again, revealing Saji, laying on the giant bed (really, this bed was big enough that he looked like an Imperial Wrinkle in the massive thing...)

"Slowly, Lord Toba fell ill." Tsubaki started.

Saji coughed, and thanks to a sip of something I cooked up, it was a horrible wet bubbling cough. It was even realistic enough for a few people in the audience to murmur with concern.

"And none of the Imperial doctors could discern the cause."

The light fell on Tomoe, Momo and Reya, dressed formal white robes. Before them, was one of my alchemy sets, the glasswork bubbling with all kinds of colourful liquids. As one, they all scratched their heads and shrugged.

Meanwhile, I sat next to Saji, holding his hand.

"In an act most desperate, one of the doctors called for a famed astrologist, wise in the matters of omens read from the stars."

Saji coughed again, while Asia came in from the right. Being one of the shortest people in the entire school (this included people from the primary school wing, the poor girl) she looked both silly, and adorable, in the fancy black and dark blue robes and scholar's hat. And just so people would know she was an astrologer, she had a staff with a very small model of the solar system on the end. Gasper had made it, and it actually moved, the planets rotating around the Earth, as it was once thought they did.

This part was why she was so nervous. Not because she would be in front of a bunch of people (she was a 'living saint' and used to an audience), not because of the costume (she herself chose the design), but because she would be accusing me of a crime, and being mean to me. (Even if it was a play.)

"She was quick to see what Lord Toba's most trusted courtesan truly was."

She walked to the side of the bed, looking first at Saji, then to me, as I picked up a dark black fox from under the bed and gave it a pat between the ears.

Asia pointed at me, and with maybe a little more volume than necessary, said, "J'accuse!"

Cue the people on stage, and behind the stage, gasping in perfect sync as my ghostly fox, my five black tails, and four more black foxes that peeked their heads out from various places under my clothes, looked at her. On top of my head, my ears perked up, knocking off the ultra-thin veil I'd been wearing.

Then me, and my five black foxes darted off stage, the curtain falling again.

* * *

Again, a whirlwind of motion behind the scenes. The bed was moved, the impressive chair replaced, though this time on a rotating platform. The backdrop was once again spun around to the 'imperial palace' side, while Saji sat in the chair. This time however, he slouched over, to show that he was still recovering from sickness.

While this next scene played out, I was getting into my second costume, and quietly making sure Kiba and Issei were wearing theirs properly.

* * *

The curtain rises, revealing Saji, slumped in his impressive chair, though still dressed properly as the Emperor.

"At first, Lord Toba was unwilling to believe what had happened."

The chair spun around once, and when Saji faced the crowd again, he sat a little straighter.

"But soon, at the insistence of his advisors..."

Another spin, and Asia stepped back on stage, along with the three doctors. When Saji faced the crowd this time, Saji was back to looking like a proper emperor, his face stern.

"Lord Toba called for his two most trusted hunters."

A final spin, this one much slower. As the impressive chair was fully facing away from the crowd, Kiba and Issei, kneeling low, got onto the platform. So, as Saji faced the crowd one final time, the two of them were kneeling in front of him, dressed in full samurai armour.

The audience gasped in surprise as Kiba and Issei seemed to just 'appear' out of nowhere. The impressive chair was made as big as we could make it, without it looking like a bench, and Tomoe had come up with the idea.

Saji looked slowly, from one to the other, holding folded paper fan in front of him.

"Several years later, Lord Toba's spies found the wicked Kitsune."

Saji opened up the fan, and on the bright white paper was a dark red Kanji ' **Death** '. With a rattle of armour, the two samurai stood up, bringing up with them a sheathed katana that had been laying beside them.

Once again, the curtain fell, Kiba and Issei walking off stage in opposite directions.

* * *

As quickly as we could, we moved the rotating plate, impressive chair, and various other things off stage. From the top of the stage, several of the student council unravelled a bunch of wide paper rolls, depicting a big open field. With a few small rocks, a bit of velcro, and a little luck, we matched up the edges before our thirty second timer was up. Before I took up my position I gave Kiba and Issei a fist bump, then ran my fingertips over my face a few times.

* * *

I didn't 'enter' from left stage, so much as 'roll twice and flop onto my face'. My clothes had become ragged, my makeup, while ruined, now had a very 'fox' like look, the traces I'd done with my fingers drawing 'whiskers' on my cheeks and adding shadowy bits along my nose and over my eyes, much like a fox mask from a festival.

Recovering from my fall, I rolled over onto my back, sat up, and caught an arrow fired from where I'd just come from. Kiba, long bow in hand, stepped in from the left side, while I held the arrow (with a small sponge on the end soaked with water and red dye) to my shoulder, staining my once fancy, now ruined dress. The crowd gasped as Issei stepped onto the stage, drawing his katana with a very real hiss of metal.

Kiba fired a second arrow as I stood up, just missing me as I 'pulled' the arrow from my shoulder, the red mark of my 'wound' still seeping through the white fabric. What followed wasn't so much a 'play' as 'sparring in slow motion'. At least... slow motion for the three of us. From behind my back, I drew out my Jitte, while just in case, I had my bracers on under the dressy sleeves of my dress. While the two of them swing and moved around me, I blocked and twirled around them, the clash of metal on metal ringing through the gym as the audience held its breath.

At one point, I let my guard down, and Issei kicked me in the gut. A simple 'touch foot and push', I stumbled back, the crowd finally making a noise as I fell, rolled to my feet, and blocked an overhand swing from Kiba.

Our eyes met, as the audience started to cheer. Quietly, but noticeably, the watchers were dividing into 'good guys' and 'bad girl' fans.

Pushing Kiba away, standing, and spinning, I kicked him in the side of the head. It was very showy, with the square trails of my dress sleeves twirling around me, but, hidden under the shadow of that fabric, was the fact I really only brushed my foot against his helmet.

Kiba fell back, hand going up to his face, too late to block, but in time to undo the simple buckle for his helmet, the fancy samurai 'kabuto' falling to the stage, revealing a 'bloody' forehead.

In perfect time with the audience's gasp, Issei swung his sword at my back. It took everything I had to keep my tails from grabbing him, as the tip of his blade touched the fabric of my dress, leaving a long cut in the fabric from shoulder to hip. He had also cut into a thin pouch of red dye. Most of my dress had a layer of what was basically thin plastic bags and red dye, just for this part of the show.

Another cry of dismay as I turned, catching Issei's sword on the upswing with my Jitte, and shouldering him in the chest. Taking the sword from his hand as he stumbled backwards, I turned to face Kiba, bringing my new weapon around to strike at him.

Of course, only to have my sword break into dust as our weapons connected, the edge of Kiba's sword cutting into a small pouch of dye on my shoulder, while from behind, Issei pulled his wakazashi and stabbed me in the back. (Well, really to the side away from the crowd, through another small pouch of red dye.)

"Blarg." I said as they backed up a step, letting me fall to the ground in a bloody heap, my hand reaching up, my tails trying to help push my forward, only to go limp.

The stage lights went off, and Tsubaki continued the narrative.

"No one truly knows why she did these things. Her origin of her full story dating back to 700 BC."

Sona, with her water magic, and me, with a single ghostly black and purple fox, filled the near lightless stage with thick fog. The near total (only the rear most exit light of the gym had been left on) darkness was no problem for the entire cast of Devils (and one high class adventurer), but the audience likely had no clue what was going on.

"But even though she had been killed, her spirit remained. Why had she done these things? What kept her tied to the world?"

Very slowly, the stage lights came on, revealing a knee high fog of heavy grey, with something dark, that looked like it was swimming through it. In the middle, the top just visible through the mist, was the top of a black rock. I myself, dressed in the bloody tatters of the clothes I had fought in (which looked even worse, now that the dye had soaked through it completely) With one leg hanging off the rock, the other knee drawn up to my chest, my face half hidden, I tried to make myself look alone and small on the rock.

"Hundreds of years later, in that same field, the anger, or maybe regret of Tamamo-no-Mae, killed anyone who got too close."

A pause, as Asia and Koneko wandered onto the stage, dressed in children's clothes and playing with little pinwheels. I turned my head to face them, reached out to them, be it to beckon them, or just touch them, but part way to the stone, they both flopped over and vanished into the fog. My summoned fox, that was swimming in the fog to keep it moving and looking 'alive' moved over them with a growl. (also giving them a little nudge so they would roll the right way to get off stage)

Upon seeing them fall, my hand dropped back to my side, my shoulders shrugging a couple of times to mimic a sob.

"Many tried to remove the stone, only to die as they approached."

Saji, Kiba and Issei, now dressed as sturdy farm hands, each with a pickax over their shoulders, tried to get close. And again, I reached out to them, half turning away from the crowd, but again, they got half way, and one two three, they collapsed. The growl this time was a little louder, but they too were given a nudge in the right direction so they could leave unseen.

"One such visitor, learned in the history of the field the stone rested in, knew how they might solve the problem, and braved the field of the Sessho-seki... The killing stone."

There were a few quiet cheers from the students, which were quickly hushed by the parents, as Akeno stepped into the mists. Wearing her Miko robes, it was no secret WHY they were cheering, as she paused at the edge of the lights. She was timing her entrance just right, so when she reached half way to the stone, the fox I had walking in circles around the stone grew to the size of a horse, snarling its way up out of the mists, ready to devour the shrine maiden.

The audience (especially those close to the front) gasped as the fox appeared, only to have Akeno say: "Boop." She stopped the fox with a hand on its nose, the ghostly apparition stopping cold, going silent, then sitting, its tail wagging once, then fading to nothing.

Unconcerned, Akeno continued and offered her hand to me. And as I took it, Sona forced the fog in from either side of the stage, washing over Akeno and I and obscuring us both. In the three seconds or so that the fog swirled around us, I ducked behind the stone and vanished under the backdrop, where Maki was holding up a small bit of it to help me through quietly.

"A simple prayer, an offered hand, and a smile, gave Tamamo-no-Mae the peace she needed to move on."

So as the mists receded, Akeno stood alone, walking away as the curtain fell, the fog vanished, the lights brightened, and the stone crumbled to dust.

"And the last of her malice vanished from the world."

* * *

We waited until the cheering started, to step out onto the stage again, all of us taking a bow before the crowd. The actors in the middle, our support crew on either side, we all bowed, waved, bowed again, then walked off stage once more.

* * *

"Well done everyone." I said at the little after party. Everyone was here too, Sirzechs, Lord Gremory, Serafall and even Issei's parents.

"Did you see the looks on those people in the front rows?" Issei laughed, "Rawr!"

"You say that, but we had to take our poor cosplay club manager to the nurse office again." Sona sighed, trying to ignore Serafall who was once again stuck to her arm.

"I'm so proud of my little sister! Doing all that stuff with the fog!" Serafall bubbled.

"The stone too." I said, "Though, my rear is still a little cold." The stone was basically black sawdust and ice that Sona was maintaining magically.

"I'm really impressed with this model." Ruruko said, holding Asia's staff with the ancient 'galactic' model on it. It was even still spinning slowly.

"I can't believe my son! Able to swing a sword and not hurt himself!" Mr. Hyoudou said, manly tears streaming down his face, "And he didn't actually stab you did he?"

"Didn't even feel it." I said, though, truth be told, he'd gotten REALLY close to my skin, not quite cutting through the last layer of cloth under the dye pouch on my side, "Both my murderers did well." I gave them both hair ruffles.

"Just as we planned." Kiba took his hair mussing with grace, though his hair was so well behaved I'd have needed gel to have it stay messy.

"I was really worried about that last part." Issei's hair couldn't get any more ruffled, so my hair ruffling was hardly noticed.

"Well, I suppose that's one debt paid." Rias smiled at me, "I wonder if the recording team got it all properly?"

"I wouldn't mind a copy." Sirzechs smiled, "Even if my little sister isn't on stage."

"She was part of our special effects team." I said, "Just as important as the rest of us."

"Hey Boss?" Maki asked Sona, who was no longer resisting her sister's glomping, kind of like a tired rabbit in the fox's jaws, "Can I keep the guitar?"

"I was surprised you could play." Momo said.

"Something I started to learn before life went sideways." Maki mumbled, a blush creeping up her cheeks, "Wouldn't mind getting back into it again."

"I will talk to the music club." Sona nodded.

"So." I felt a little shiver as a hand touched one of my tails. "I've been wondering." It was Mrs. Hyoudou, who was now holding one of my tails. I did my best to keep them playing dead while the 'normal' people were here, but the sudden touch might have made one twitch. "Why are you still in costume, Haruhime-san?"

As naturally as I could, I swept my hand around my rear to gather up all my tails and hugged them bunched up in front of me, "Good idea. I think I'll go take care of that now."

* * *

After scrubbing off the red dye that had soaked through and gotten on my skin, I plunked myself down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. The evening went flawlessly. No injuries (except maybe a bruise from our cosplay club president falling out of her chair). No flaws in the show. And if anyone asked (some had already) on how some of the effects were done, we had excuses and small demo kits to show it could be done without magic. (Gasper had used bits from one of the holographic projectors to make a small 'fox from the mist' demo).

Everything went perfectly. Except... I wished my wife and friends could have seen it.

How would that even work though...?

I heaved myself out of bed, and opened up my little safe, taking out my half of the paired occulus. As always, it tingled with magic, but looking through the flat part of it showed nothing but darkness. Could there be a way to do it? I mean... I'd learned a lot about how to enchant things, big and small, since arriving. Maybe now that I knew more, I could do more, with the fragile glass ball.

Then my phone went off.

Teacher: Thank you for your intervention earlier.

Fox2: You two should take the rest of the night off.

Teacher: I have things to do, and so does she.

Fox2: (sigh emote) Take the rest of the night off. Give her a hug. Thank her for coming.

Fox2: She might be less... excitable next time.

Teacher: I am not sure it will help.

Fox2: It's that, or you push her away, make her sad, and then even more clingy next time you see her.

Fox2: Get her to watch Avatar with you. Involve her with something that interests you, so she isn't trying to wrap you up in what interests her.

Fox2: And if she wants to cling to you, you are at least away from others so they don't see it.

Teacher: ... If this doesn't calm her down, I will be... disappointed in your advice.

Fox2: Good luck.

I was just about to put the phone down, when it buzzed again.

LordofRed: My Queen tells me you are done.

Fox2: So long as you don't want it in a fancy box.

LordofRed: I'll be by tomorrow. I've just been invited drinking by... really? Magichand? Well, his father.

Fox2: I look forward to your visit.

I put the phone down after a moment of no reply, then picked it up again just as my fingers left it.

Fox2: Have you seen the Fairy?

Shyguy: iamhelpinghimwithsomething

I blinked at the message, then replied...

Fox2: Did you watch the play? And the space button is at the bottom.

Shyguy: He is editing the footage. Thank you.

Fox2: Make sure he doesn't stay up too late, and eats.

Shyguy: Yes boss.

A pause...

Shyguy: Aha, (thumbs up emote)

I chuckled quietly, then put my phone down while reaching for my copy of 'Mathmagic 101'.

* * *

July 7

"I see you have a new shop sign." Were the first words spoken that morning, as Sirzechs and Grayfia arrived outside the workshop about ten minutes after I myself did.

Delly had spent the night in Gasper's room, Shinkage was still napping (being a dragon in a cat body had given him what I liked to call 'nap-athy', so yes, it was a very quiet morning.

"I do indeed." I replied, "It's been an interesting few days." I waved them in, "Cookie? Still warm."

"It was mentioned that you are now an invested spirit of Akeno-san's shrine." Grayfia said, accepting a cookie, "Didn't you say you weren't a Kitsune?"

"That was... the third? Most shocking thing I learned this past month." I waited until the two of them had finished their cookie, then pulled a dust sheet off the metal coat rack I'd put the new armour on, "Lord Sirzechs, I present to you, a new formal suit."

The two of them looked at it, and while Grayfia looked... how to say it... 'critically' at it, Sirzechs's face lit up like a kid on Christmas. "Oh, this is very impressive."

White he walked around it slowly, not touching it, but certainly giving it a close look, I explained.

"I can only guess at how strong you are physically, since I only know about the evil pieces, devils in general, the estimated weight of your old suit, and seen you with your shirt off." Grayfia raised an eyebrow at me, but I continued, "But, I've used every trick I know to make it tough, from the ridges on the front and back, the extra bands of metal on the sides, the treated leather under padding, and tempered scales. Physically, I'd trust this to withstand something comparable to a Cerberus chewing on you with its back teeth, or Shinkage since he actually did help me with testing."

" **I hear my name... Oh, good morning.** " Shinkage sat properly, his head eye level or more to the three of us, " **Yes, even to my new jaw, the plates she used held.** "

"Good to know, though, I can't remember the last time something bit me... Well, aside from one of our camels." Sirzechs chuckled, "Poor Rias."

"Camels?" My next bit of show and tell was interrupted.

"Our house raises them, though now it's mostly tradition." He gave the breastplate a tap, "Do continue though."

"Oh, ahem, well, under many of the ridges are lines for channelling magic. Again, I had to guess, but using Rias as a base, I'm sure you can use the innate defence functions, and direct your own at will through it. Simply speaking, more magic, more defence. You can focus a barrier through the gauntlets, or the back, the shoulders, or even the hips."

"And this cape... I do like the colour. And this thread?" He ran a hand under the cape, the dark blue fabric running through his fingers almost like silk, mostly because it was silk, though heavily treated alchemically, and triple the thickness of the usual weaves found in modern day.

"Gold and Ha-steel, magically conductive, but also charmed with a little fairy magic, since I just happen to have one on staff." I smiled, "Silk as thick as cotton, treated to be fireproof, acid proof, insulated from electrical shocks, warm if put under something close to the skin, cool if not."

" **Also hard to bite through**."

Sirzechs looked back to Grayfia, who nodded, "And apparently stylish enough to wear to formal occasions." He smiled.

"Well, only two other things to test." I said, undoing straps and then lifting it off the stand, "You wont be able to wear a suit and tie under it, like you are now, but we can do a test fit now."

Grayfia, myself, and Shinkage (and Jiru, though I wasn't sure if it had eyes) stood outside the shop looking in. Sirzechs wasn't satisfied with a 'test fit' and had actually taken off his suit jacket and put the armour on while wearing an undershirt. (Even after I told him it might ruin the fancy shirt.)

Bright red hair. A dark blue cape with a Celtic knot pattern woven in gold thread along its edge. Dark metal with an almost inner glow. A molten looking copper pattern of ridges along the chest, shoulders and forearms. Thick diamond shaped scales and bands of leather and steel for his abdomen and sides. Neat, and quiet, plates of metal for the pauldrons and tassets. Thigh and shin guards that also had the molten looking metal patterns.

Sirzechs looked really impressive.

The thing that made me smile though, was when he looked at us, looking at him, then scratched the back of his head (with no trouble at all), "You'll make me blush, looking at me like that." He chuckled.

Grayfia turned to me, bowing, "You have succeeded in your task perfectly, Kodori-sama." She straightened, "I am sure you will impress the court, next time you actually attend." She said to Sirzechs.

"So harsh, Grayfia." He sighed, "I think I will wear this to the summit." He nodded, "Though, on that topic." He looked at me, "Did you want to attend?"

"Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia looked at him sharply, "She is not a Devil, Angel, or Fallen."

"Relax." He replied, focusing on me again, "While true, you are a Gremory retainer, and Rias will be there. Sona too, since the two of them take care of Kuoh city." He grinned, "And with your new status as 'enshrined spirit', it wouldn't be too strange for you to attend."

I considered, scratched an ear, pet one of my tails, then nodded, "I suppose I do have some questions to ask, since the Angels are the only ones I haven't had any dealings with at all, and well..."

"So impulsive..." Grayfia mumbled, "Though he is not wrong."

"See? Consider this a little favour for this wonderful new suit." He grinned.

"What's the topic?" I asked, "I mean, I can guess, since it involved all three of the factions, there have been 'gifts' from all sides, to all sides..."

"It is likely exactly what you are thinking." Sirzechs nodded.

"This was initiated by Azazel." Grayfia said, "And he has been the most vocal of his faction for the current truce."

I nodded, switching tails for petting, "When is it?"

"Sunday, the traditional 'day of rest'." Grayfia answered, "A token gesture from the Angels."

"Working for something when they shouldn't be. Someone has a sense of humour." I smiled. "Yes. I would like to go. How's security?"

"There will obviously be a small force from all three sides. We will obviously be secured in a barrier space as well." Sirzechs responded, "It would be foolish, and very difficult, for anyone to interrupt. You need not worry."

"I'll try not to." I nodded, "Well, looks like I'll have to polish my coat again... Maybe try to make better boots again." I sighed, "Say, want to come to pasta night tomorrow?"

* * *

Akeno and I stood by the two vending machines that night, along with Shinkage and Delly. Even if it was going to be temporary, I wanted to at least try and be a responsible Kitsune, and at least try and inform my... well... fellow demons? What even was I to the 'locals'...

Akeno derailed my thoughts by touching my cheek with an iced coffee can, "Are you sure this will work?" She asked, "I mean... These machines have always been here, but I've never felt anything special from them. I've even met the man who services them. Just a normal human."

"Even to us, there is still magic." I accepted the can, "I dunno how it works either, but it has so far." I blinked, the looked past the metal guardrail into the forest, "Right on time." A pause, "Oh wow... That's unexpected."

They were all here. All the ones I knew at least. Okakai, Fukawa, Kurin and the Kappa. They all paused at the guardrail, Okakai gently lifting the Kappa over it, while Fukawa did the same for Kurin. I was pleased to noted she wasn't 'leashed' to him anymore, and even looked a little more... spirited? The two Oni then stepped over the low metal barrier.

"You have called." The Kappa said, his voice just as old looking as his body, "And we have come."

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" I asked.

"I was just getting ready for bed." Kurin said quietly.

"The younger demons are... energetic." Fukawa grinned, his white tusks gleaming. I noticed that his regrown forearm and hand were only a little bit thinner than their opposite.

"I was surprised." Okakai said, "That you let her off so easily." He looked waaaaaay down at Kurin, "But I won't say more."

"My my..." Akeno said, "You certainly have quite the following already."

"Following? Its three, and a human." I replied, not disappointed but puzzled.

"You really must be new." Kurin sighed, "To be bested by..." Fukawa 'hmm'ed at her, and she settled down, "These two are true descendants of the first Oni Emperor, and he is one of the oldest Kappa in all of Japan." She looked at Delly, "Oh, and a domesticated Fae."

"Not so old that I couldn't put you over my knee, young miss." The Kappa did one of those old man laughs 'oh ho ho'.

"Humph." Delly turned away from Kurin.

"Huh... Well, thank you for coming." I said, giving them a fighter's salute, fist in palm before me. "This Sunday, three days from now, there's going to be a big meeting."

Akeno looked at me sharply, but I just told one of my tails to visit.

"I was wondering..." Okakai started, "There have been many like her, visiting some of the tourist spots near where I sleep." He nodded his chin at Akeno.

"I too have noticed." The Kappa said, "But what of it? They've never really bothered with us..."

"Most consider us lesser. Others know better." Fukawa rumbled.

"I suspect the meeting will leave a lot of people out of a job. Since I suppose I'm supposed to be watchful, I thought I'd let you know. I only expected one of you, so this works out well I suppose." I nodded.

"Out of a job?" Akeno blinked at me.

"Yeah. War." I shrugged, "I won't command you, any of you, but if you feel like spreading the word, maybe tell others to be careful, stay out of the way, you know, just in case, I'd be thankful." I told them.

The three Demons bowed, "We hear you."

"Thank you."

"Um." Kurin looked at Akeno, "Are you... Are you from the Himejima clan?"

"I... I was, yes." Akeno replied, a little unsure.

"...can I have your autograph?"

"I left my clan before I was your age..." Akeno said, "But if you wanted to exchange notes?" She held up her phone.

* * *

July 8

I spent the night at Akeno's shrine, not just for the comfort of a warm body, (and ear pets), or because Jiru really liked the peaked clay rooftop. Mostly it was to try and figure out what being connected to the place was all about. Since I was most relaxed (without the aid of someone else) during my morning stretching and the like, I tried once again to look at that 'wall' my limited perception showed me of the 'land' I was on.

Akeno woke up, reminded me that breakfast should be a thing for all people, Kitsune included, joined me for breakfast, gave me a pat on the head for encouragement, then left for school.

Delly reminded me around noon, that even minor divinities needed lunch, and that Jiru needed to be moved to a cooler place before long.

Most of pasta night went by without problem. Sirzechs and Grayfia were in attendance, and added a very small amount of excitement, but nothing compared to when Sona's sister, Serafall showed up. I don't think I'd ever met someone so... 100 percent all the time. I mean, sure, I was getting better with the canned ingredients, and my pasta was getting at least four stars from all in attendance, but the cosplaying Satan wanted to sponsor me for my own cooking show, advertise, and steal me for her own personal kitchen all at once, and in the same sentence.

I responded with a Karate Chop of Justice, and told her not to talk with her mouth full.

* * *

"Kodori-sama." Grayfia, and a devil I'd never met before were at my apartment door that night while I was studying (and making a new spell card).

"Grayfia-san." I nodded, looking at the other Devil. He was wearing that silly (though not nearly as silly as Sirzech's old armour) suit of half-plate that made him look like a transformer. His arm was in a sling however. "Problem?"

"Of a sort." She said, "Your potions are functional, but they do not have the same potency as some of the potions we can make. Though, your concoctions are cheaper to make, and faster acting they do less over the same time span." She explained, "I was hoping with a test subject, you might improve the formula."

I blinked, frowned, thought for a moment, then held up a hand, "Just a moment."

It took about two minutes, but Delly and I picked up a bunch of things, including Jiru and a vine trellis.

"Let's go to the big lab." I said, "And see what we can do."

So, the four of us, since having one arm in a sling meant you could still use the other hand and be useful, went about some alchemy. Jiru, with Delly giving him a good... back rub? Moss combing? Whatever. We asked the victim a few questions.

Any food allergies? No.

Cause of injury? Slipped on something, fell down stairs.

Nature of the injury? Fractured arm, bruises, several cuts.

Do you feel silly? Yes.

Bone set? Yes.

Favourite flavour of berry? Blueberry.

That done, Delly planted a couple of blueberry seeds on Jiru, and with our victim holding the vine trellis, I fed as much mana as Jiru wanted to grow some fresh blueberries.

After that, and setting the trellis in place so the berry bush would stay in place for a little while longer, I got to the science part.

Discovery: Devils were more receptive to mana potions due to a much purer connection to magic in general. It might explain why my cookies went over so well with them, and not as much for others.

Problem: Devils were very resistant to things like poison, toxin, sickness and general 'bodily inflictions'. Guess: Near immunity to age helped with this since most sicknesses were some form of cellular issue.

Note: Healing potions were basically accelerators for natural healing. So long as there were no obstructions, like bones out of place or 'through and through' trauma (like an arrow or sword clean through a body), then a healing potion would work. So long as one was careful, even small objects like arrowheads and the like would be rejected by the body during healing.

Solution 1: Increase potency. Brute force the healing, to overpower the devil's 'natural' resistance to aging/accelerating of the body. Would reduce production of potions, since half again or more materials would be used for the desired result.

Solution 2: Shut down their resistance before applying the potion. Possible, but not favourable, since far too many things about a devil relied on there 'immortality'. Much more study would be needed as well.

Derived solution: Change the state of the body to one more favourable to normal healing cycle, then apply healing effect.

"It's the best idea I have, with what I know how to do so far." I said after about three hours of poking and prodding the various alchemy sets I had about the room. "But, on the bright side, you're mostly healed anyhow."

The soldier was mostly out of his armour at this point, with everything but his arm healed. Aside from his ash grey skin having a few blueberry coloured spots on it from healing surface wounds (and testing effectiveness of different formula), he was doing well.

Grayfia nodded, "Are you sure it is safe?"

"I wouldn't want to overdose." I replied, making the soldier look a little nervous, "Or try and operate any machinery afterwards." I untied the soldier's sling and took off the splint, "Okay, move to the bed here..."

"Why the bed?" He asked. It might have been Grayfia's presence, but he had been a perfect test subject so far, and his only doubt so far was if he would be able to wash the blue stain from his skin before a date next week.

"Well, the best idea I have right this second, is to put you to sleep, then while your body is in a more natural state for healing, instead of say, in the middle of combat with your adrenaline spiking, the rest of the potion will push the process along." I explained, handing him the little potion vial.

"Huh... Well if nothing else, this will teach me to mind the steps." He upended the bottle into his mouth, "Tastes good at leazzzzzz."

"Fast acting." I noted, my hand on his chest keeping him from falling to the floor, "Get his legs?" I asked Grayfia, the two of us then helping him lay down. "Skin heating up around injury... Bruises fading..." I checked his pulse, then put a hand over his heart, "Pulse in a sleep rhythm... Eyes... REM sleep."

"This will only work in a controlled environment." Grayfia said as I put a blanket over my patient. "Though, at double strength, it would be what we are looking for in a combat situation."

"Berries are cheaper than tears." I shrugged, "But, it's what I can do with what I have."

"It did take you only...(yawn) four hours to figure out." Delly mumbled from on top of the blue berry bush, "Can I sleep yet?" She hiccuped, then dabbed a bit of paper towel around her mouth. The late hour and food coma was probably what was making her sleepy.

"Thank you Delly, yeah, get some sleep." I replied, my assistant buzzing down to Juri's back and flopping down with a sigh, "I've got all the notes here." I handed Grayfia the little pile of paper. "And some blueberries you can try planting." I handed her a small jar.

"With this as a foundation, I'm sure this can be improved upon as well. Thank you." She nodded, "You should sleep as well."

"A good idea." I nodded, "Actually, what should I expect at the meeting?"

"In all honesty, your place there will be mostly a formality." She replied after a moment, "I mean no disrespect by this, but it is a meeting between the three factions of the great war."

"And I'm simply a guest." I nodded, "That's fine. Do you think there might be a chance to talk to the Angels? They're the only ones I haven't had any dealings with..."

"Micheal is... A very respectable person." I could tell she wasn't just being nice, but also that it was hard to say without breaking her usual mask, "If there is no pressing business, I am sure you can request a little of his time."

"That means a lot, thank you." I wrote down a note on a bit of paper, and put it on the door of the room, "Just in case he wakes up confused..."

"I will have a pair of guards here as well." She said, "Your creations are... becoming a popular topic, and with the meeting there will be a chance for..." She smiled slightly, "Opportunistic information gathering."

I nodded, "Makes me feel at home." I bowed as we got to my room, "Sleep well."

* * *

July 9

Aside from getting a nap, and dedicating much of my day in my room either cooking or working on spell cards, there was nothing really of note that happened. The soldier I'd treated was fine, if a little blue in places. I got another batch of blueberries from Jiru, who, much to Delly's happy noises, tasted really good. Of the many things I was going to bring back when I returned to Orario, Jiru was going to be the most amazing.

Nazza was going to be so jealous...

At some point, I got permission from Sona, and a little magic from Delly, to start a 'wild' blueberry bush on school grounds. I'm sure the gardening club would enjoy the surprise.

A thank you was written up by everyone in the play, to the cosplay club president.

And finally, Akeno came over to help me scrub my armoured coat. Not that it really needed it, but it also gave her an excuse to bring over a movie and popcorn, and invite Koneko over.

* * *

July 10

The day started much like any other so far, save that I had Koneko and Akeno to feed for breakfast. Around mid day, as people very slowly, very discreetly gathered for the meeting, I could feel the air almost grow hot with tension. It wasn't a... 'bunch of angry people looking at each other from across the room' tension. But with all the magical creatures in such a small place... It was making my tails twitchy.

"Nervous?" Akeno asked, brushing a little imaginary lint off my shoulder, "You've been getting fidgety."

"Maybe its because they are gathering... still so weird to think of it... on 'my' land." I opened my fridge and started loading up a big metal cart with all kinds of stuff. Berry jello, cookies, muffins, little cakes, small jars of jam... I had spent a lot of time on making snacks for the meeting.

"It would make sense, yes. I see you are being a proper host." She smiled, helping me arrange things as I placed them on the cart so it would all fit, "Oh what is this?"

"Cheesecake, raspberry topping." I replied, "Hm, must save this bit here for Gasper, and this for Koneko... Oh, and this for the Hyoudou's." I closed the fridge, "You can try some later."

She took her hand away from one of the little cake slices.

"We should stop by the ORC first. President will teleport us all to the barrier space from there." She said, opening my door for me.

"Sounds good. This would be a pain to move far." We wheeled our way to the ORC, seeing Kiba wheeling a cart of his own from the opposite way, "Ah, was wondering who was getting the plates."

"Sensei." He greeted, "Looking like a proper combat chef I see."

Akeno got the door again, just in time to hear Rias say, "It would be bad if your sacred gear misfired, so stay here okay? I know you've gotten so much better with it, but still."

"Don't worry!" I heard Delly say, "I'll stay with him so he's not alone!"

We wheeled the carts in, "And I've brought all kinds of snacks and a couple of hand held games for you too." Issei said, putting a big paper bag down, "Oh Sensei! Wow... that's a lot of stuff!"

"No snacking until later." I gave Issei, Koneko, and Delly the squint eye, "Delly, Gasper, if you're staying here, I've left something in the fridge for you in my room. It's labelled."

"Yay!" Delly cheered, "I see you are being a proper hostess." She smiled, buzzing over to me.

"My minion is a good teacher." I smiled, "Take care okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" She saluted, "Just you and me Gasper! I've been training for a rematch on that handheld of yours!"

"I'm looking forward to it, Delly-chan!" He replied, huddled in his box though looking happy.

"Seems he'll be in good hands." Rias smiled, "I want everyone on their absolute best behaviour." She looked at all of us, her peerage (and me) giving her a nod, "Into the circle everyone."

We all gathered together, one of my tails swatting Issei as he got just a little to close to the cookies.

And we were there. No 'elevator' motion, just a sort of... subtle shift in the flow of magic in the air. Like blinking without blinking. If anything though, the twitchy feeling in the air got worse.

"Wow... look at them out there." Issei said, looking out the window, gathering a few of us to look as well.

It looked like a hundred each of Devils, Fallen, and Angels. Armed, armoured, and waiting. They were very pointedly not looking at the other groups, standing formation as far from each other as they could be while still occupying the school grounds.

I felt a hand on one of my tails, the little fingers running through it and the warm presence telling me it was Asia, "They look..." She started.

"Let's hope they only ever look then." I replied, my other tails perching on her just as much for her comfort as mine.

"Indeed. They will be starting soon, so let's not keep them waiting." Rias said, holding open one of the doors.

* * *

Notes!

There, play is done, peace talks are about to start, and things will officially hit the fan very soon.


	56. Chapter 56

Well, time for some heavy plot. Oh, then other plot. And then... MORE PLOT! I'm sure I can make a joke of this someplace. (now with fixed stuff thank you. :)

* * *

Chapter 56

"Pardon us." Rias announced as we entered.

The room was similar to the ORC, big, well appointed, and spacious. From the fancy carpet, the wood panelled walls, and red velvet curtains, the centre of the room was dominated by a big round table. At the table were four figures.

First, with his bright read hair just peeking over the top of the wide backed chair was Sirzechs. While his chair faced away from the door, I could see the rounded tops of his pauldrons peeking out from the half-circle top of the chair back.

To his left was Serafall. I hardly recognized her since she was wearing a 'dress suit', much like a lady office worker. With a dark blue to match her hair, she looked just as noble as she should have, even though her hair was still the same as her cosplay outfit, twin tails done up with ribbons. I'll note however, with proper support, her breasts looked even bigger than when she was dressed up. Behind her was Sona, standing much like Akeno would with Rias, behind and to the right. The younger sister of the pair was standing, her hands low, palm over palm, but instead of her fingers flat, they were curled up, trying to hide her nervousness.

To Serafall's left, was Micheal. An angel right from a painting. Radiating a perfect, almost bored aura of calm, he was quite handsome. Pale skin, bright green eyes, long blond almost platinum hair. Oh, and a halo. A real halo over his head. His armour however also seemed to have been afflicted by the 'shoulders are everything' bug. Too wide for his slender seeming build, it looked heavy and gold with a white cape that hung from the underside of the pauldrons. Aside from that horrible set of shoulder armour, he has a sensible crimson shirt with gold symbols and what might have been dark metal plates over his ribs.

Who the heck thinks up armour like this? Sigh...

Behind him was a tall woman, wearing a simple thick white robe that looked to be half toga, half nun habit. She too had a halo, and really long pale blond hair.

Lastly was Azazel. Dark suit, dark tie, smug expression. He seemed to be -almost- ignoring the formal tone in the room. Leaning on the wall near the window was Vali, who looked to be -actually- ignoring the formal setting. Arms crossed, looking bored.

"My younger sister and her peerage, as well as her retainer, were involved with the recent incident with Kokabiel."

So, while Rias sat down in a line of chairs against the wall, myself and Akeno quietly made a round trip of the room, offering a plate and choice of snack. I won't lie and say I wasn't already trying to plan something. I totally was. To be fair, I was nervous as hell, since I could feel the power each of the four at the table held.

"Oh? You brought something to eat?" Azazel chuckled, "No alcohol though?"

Grayfia saved me here, saying, "Kodori-sama is currently Kuoh's newly invested guardian spirit. She is merely being a proper host, as is Fae custom."

Serafall got a slice of cheesecake (blueberry) and square of jello (strawberry). Micheal declined, but I placed a slice of cake (plain) in front of him anyhow, with a small bit of paper peeking out from under the dish. "No strong tastes, no sugar." I mumbled to him as I placed a fork down. I offered a similar slice to his second, who only took it after Michael looked back at her and smiled.

Vali looked at me, snorted, but took a couple of cookies anyhow. Azazel chuckled and basically took one of everything, though it was -only- one of everything.

Sirzechs gave me a smile, and took some pudding and cake (strawberry).

I then moved the cart over to the end of the room, each of Rias's peerage (except Rias) taking something. Sona also abstained from taking something.

Then I turned, faced the room, and playing the role Grayfia had given me with her explanation of why I was handing out food, said, "Welcome to Kuoh."

In a way, if any of them were rude, it would be an insult not just to the others at the table, but to me. I held no illusions that I could really do anything about it, but I had a feeling Sirzechs and Grayfia were also very much inclined towards this talk being successful and wanted to add just another layer of etiquette. Each of them took exactly one bite from what was in front of them, then put their forks down and got started.

"Yeah, sorry about Kokabeil." Azazel said, "He won't be back, ever."

Rias made a quiet noise of distaste, but nothing more.

"All here today," Michael started, "are aware of the highly kept secret, that God is dead. We will start our talks with that as a given."

The talks started easily enough. At first it was more of a 'situational awareness' meeting. The Devils were under a lot of stress to rebuild. The Fallen didn't care, but were at least trying not to antagonize people, and the Angels seemed to just be trying to keep the world from falling apart. From my place at the end of the room, I was basically just eavesdropping.

I did notice however, that Rias was holding Issei's hand. Nothing really noticeable, but just taking comfort from the boy. Akeno mumbled something to her, from her place on the other side of Issei, and the two had a very very quiet giggle. Well, at least they weren't angry at each other.

"Well Rias, could you tell us about the events from then?" Sirzechs turned and called out to her.

"Yes, Lucifer-sama." Rias stood suddenly, letting Issei's hand go.

Sona did as well, part way through the retelling of the 'incident' with Kokabiel, adding her part in things, like protecting the school and local area.

"That's all." Sona finished, bowing slightly.

"Very well, be seated." Sirzechs said, turning back to the table, "Would the fallen angel's governor care to comment?"

I noted that both Rias and Sona now took something from the snack cart, and that I might not have much in the way of leftovers.

"An independent act carried out by a now former officer in the fallen angel's central organization Grigori." Azazel waved it off, "Once I found out, I sent the White Dragon Emperor after him, but some clever thinking by Rias's bunch took care of him before he could." He chuckled, looking not at Rias, but me for just a moment, then facing back to the table, "Afterwards, the organization decided to imprison him in the deepest depths of Cocytus. Though, with the state he was left in, we could have saved the trip and left him in a box, but at least this way we don't have to feed him."

I couldn't help but smile just a little, while Vali didn't bother and grinned, his eyes locking with mine for a moment.

"It's all in the handout I gave everyone, I left nothing out." Azazel finished.

There was a moment of silence around the table before Michael picked up again, "Such an explanation is the least you owe, but what of you? Did you hope to cause strife with such an act?"

"Bah, war is pointless." Azazel said grandly, "And I'm sure you read the less than flattering things Kokabiel said about me as well in that report." He waved off the topic again, "I may be crazy about sacred gears, but its just for research, not war."

"Azazel." Sirzechs spoke, his tone lacking any sort of 'laid back' attitude I'd come to know from him, "I've just a single question for you. Over the past few decades, why have you been gathering sacred gear users?"

Serafall continued, "When you started gathering them, and adding them to your ranks, we all thought you were making ready to invade, heaven, or hell."

Michael picked up, "Indeed, but you've made no move at all in all those years. Though, when you acquired the Vanishing Dragon, we went to high alert, just in case."

"You ask me that, but what about her?" Azazel motioned towards Rias, "I'm sure you've all seen her retainer by now. Enchanted items, dealings with all sides, figuring out a way to break through the Devil's infamous infertility issues?"

There was a bit of a strangled noise from Rias, but Azazel continued over her, "I wonder if the Gremory Heiress is getting ideas, hmm?"

"Even in heaven, the match between Riser Phoenix and Host Kodori was taken note of." Michael nodded, looking at me, "However, you deflect the issue, Azazel."

I managed to hold off on my sigh of relief until after they all stopped looking at me. Apparently Michael had read my note. Or, he was just dealing with 'old business' first.

"Whatever." Azazel said, "I'm just researching things. I could share some of my notes if you wanted. All my research keeps my busy, and I really don't care for war." He sat back in his chair, "Things are pretty good as they are. I've even made it clear to my underlings that they are not to interfere with humans at all. Politics or otherwise." He sighed, "We're even keeping away from religious and devil business. And even after all this, I seem to be the least trusted."

"True." The other three said at exactly the same time. With a smile no less.

"Bah... you're all even more irritating than God or the last Lucifer. I suppose 'secret research' is a little suspicious no matter how much you admit you're doing it..." He stood up, "Fine." He held his hand out, palm up over the table, "Let's make peace. That's why we're even here, isn't it?"

It didn't really surprise me when no one at the table replied negativly. Issei mumbled something to Rias about 'just want to get along', but aside from Rias's quiet reply, that was it.

"With the situation as it is, a simple 'truce' would continue to impact all three factions negatively." Michael said, "I too came here with the intention of making peace, as leader of the Angels." He stood, "The last war... the loss of both the pillars for the Angels, and Devils... This cannot go on."

"Even the great Michael is relaxing a little." Azazel chuckled.

Michael's speech continued, "It is our holy mission to watch over and guide the children of God, and further conflict would only deter us from this. The Seraphs are in agreement."

"It's not so bad, even with the 'System' you guys inherited. Not nearly so bad as when we fell." Azazel chuckled.

"We agree as well." Serafall said, "With most of our race gone, we must look to the future."

"Likewise, we don't seek another war." Sirzechs said, "We must rebuild, or perish."

Azazel's look of smug amusement faded, "It would be mutual destruction, and the human realm would basically end with us." He nodded, "Certainly not a war we even want to consider." All of them were standing now, arms passive by their sides, "Though, I think you might be wrong about the world being so bad without God. Look at us!" He motioned to all assembled, "We're here, at the same table, and doing fine. He might be dead, but the world is still going on all the same."

"We are all agreed then?" Micheal asked.

"Peace." They all nodded.

For the first time so far, Micheal's face slipped from the calm mask, and he sighed, "It's settled then." He looked from those assembled, past Serafall, to Rias. "Now that the most sizable issue is dealt with. I believe I promised the Red Dragon Emperor a moment of my time."

Surprised, Rias looked to Issei, who stood up. I'll admit I wasn't expecting that either. "Yeah..." Issei shook off a little nervousness, "Something I've been meaning to ask for a while now."

The two met halfway, standing beside the table, and Issei continued, "Asia... Asia put everything she had into her Faith. Even as a Devil she still does what she can to keep that faith. But why did she get kicked out of the Church?"

To everyone's surprise, Michael bowed, not to Issei, but to Asia, who was still sitting, but holding her hands under her chin, in the closest mimicry of 'prayer' as she could, without causing herself pain. "For that, I can only offer my deepest regrets." He remained bowed for a moment longer, then straitened again, "With the passing of God, the system that maintains Divine Protection, Compassion and Miracles was left in shambles. Powered by the Faith of the followers of God, it could bring about Miracles, as well as power Holy tools used by exorcists."

"And now the system is broken?" Issei asked.

"No, but it's no where near its former power." Micheal shook his head, "I lead the other Seraphs in maintaining it, but far fewer can now benefit from it as compared to when God reined." He sighed, "Thus we have had to distance ourselves from any who might have upset that faith, such as certain sacred gear users, like your Boosted Gear, or the Divine Dividing... And Asia's Twilight Healing."

Issei frowned, but I couldn't tell if it was an angery or thoughtful one, "Because it can heal anyone, right?"

"Yes." Micheal answered, "Such a powerful ability could affect the faith of those around her, so we had no choice but to distance her from others of the Faith. It is that faith that empowers the Seraph, so we had little choice but to excommunicate her." He genuinely looked repentant as he said this, "And then there is the matter of..."

"Knowing that God is dead." Xenovia said, "Right?"

"Yes." Michael bowed to her as well, as she and Asia stood up, "We have no choice but to label you both Heretics, and for that I am sorry."

I was having a hard time keeping my mouth shut here... Having lived in a city where the Gods walked, all this 'no choice' crap was getting on my nerves. Sure, I understood the power of 'faith' and without it, it sounded like the Angels would basically fade from existence, but still... They were Real! Nothing like when I still had no idea that magic really existed, when I was human. Corrective measures! Step up and actually guide your people! This is why religion even existed in the first place!

I felt a little tug on my sleeve, and a plate with some cheesecake hovered in front of me. Akeno smiled and handed me a fork as well.

Calming down, I clicked back into the conversation, "I'm happy now, with so many close to me." Asia finished saying, and though she smiled, she was still keeping her hands away from each other.

"You honour me with your generous hearts." Michael said, smiling gently, "And we gladly leave Durandal to you Xenovia. Better to you, even as a devil, than to someone who might abuse it."

"Speaking of little Asia there... I received a report that some of my people tricked and planned to kill her." Azazel said, putting down the last of the little plates he had gathered at the start.

Issei's frown was quite clearly angry now, "That's right, we managed to save her. But I was killed by the same one who planned it all. It might have happened without you knowing, but the killer was a fallen who looked up to you."

"Calm down Issei..." Rias tugged on his sleeve.

"I also got a report saying one of her followers survived." Azazel said, looking at me again.

"Scared straight and working hard." I shrugged, putting my empty plate down.

He chuckled quietly, "It's true, we did eliminate some sacred gear users. Specifically those who couldn't control them, and may have gone on a rampage eventually."

"Well thanks to that, I'm a devil now." Issei grumbled.

"Is that a problem?" Azazel countered casually.

"Well... actually no. It was weird at first but everyone accepted me." Issei's anger faltered, "But..."

Azazel stood and cut him off, "Any apology I might offer is far to late to mean anything. So I'll instead offer my you my service as only I am able. But on that note..." He looked at him seriously, "Tell me, Red Dragon Emperor, what do you want for the world?"

"Want... what? I don't understand."

"Well how about this, Vali, as the White Dragon, what do you say?" Azazel turned to look at his still bored looking minion.

Who suddenly stopped looking so bored, standing straight and smiling slightly, "I just want to fight the strong."

Akeno gave me sleeve another tug when I started to chuckle.

"what?" I asked her quietly.

"no provoking people at a peace conference. bad fox." She put a cube of jello on a plate and offered it to me.

"Issei Hyoudou, the power you have within is capable of shaking the very foundation of the world. If you don't decide what you want _with_ the world, you'll be on the mind of every major power until you do. If we did go to war again, you'd have to pick a side, and stand on the front lines."

Issei frowned, looking at the back of his hand.

"That would also mean..." Azazel paused for effect, "Your fun days here, with Rias, would be over." He leaned in, "But if we make peace, then rebuilding becomes top priority, that includes rebuilding the population. But if there's war, then there wouldn't be time for that, right? Not a difficult choice is it?"

I very quietly put my plate down, and facepalmed. So did Akeno."

Now normally, mention of this kind of thing, would have set Issei off, declaring his eternal love of boobs or something. But as I looked back across the room, I saw him look away from me, then put a hand on Rias's shoulder. And remain quiet.

Like... pin drop on the carpet quiet. Everyone in the peerage was shocked into silence.

"No, not a hard choice at all." He grinned, his face at least reacting as it usually did, his smile lusty, "Peace would be much better." He shook his head, "I mean... I don't really get everything that's going on, but... I've been taught to use my power to protect others who aren't strong enough to do it themselves. Friends, allies, innocents."

He glanced over to me, since I was now giving him a thumbs up. He grinned and returned the gesture, "I might not be very strong yet, but I will do everything if it means I can keep enjoying myself here, with everyone."

"It heartens me to hear this." Michael started, "It is good to know a kind soul now carries the Red Dragon Emperor."

Issei was about to say something, but I felt something suddenly clamp down on my Kitsune power. The sudden shock of being cut off from my tails made my knees weak for a moment. The relevance of it wasn't lost on me though, "We're unde-...

Like a blink, without blinking.

"r attack!" I finished.

"Suppose I lost that bet." I heard Azazel say as I looked around the room quickly.

Looking around, I saw that everyone but the four at the table Grayfia and Vali, were frozen in place. "What... Time stop?" I asked.

"Looks like it." Sirzechs said, touching Rias, who looked like she was starting to move in slow motion, "Ah, she's shaking it off as well."

A moment later, Rias, Kiba and Xenovia shook themselves and did the same 'confused look around the room'. Akeno, by my side still, was still frozen in place, as were Asia and Sona. Just as I looked to Issei, still standing in a 'everything is awesome' pose, he started to lower his arms slowly, then snap back into real time. Kiba was at his side to catch him as he started to tip forward.

"Whoa... What happened?" Issei asked, standing up again, "Thanks Kiba."

"A time stop... Looks like that little half vampire is pretty strong." Azazel chuckled, "Couldn't freeze us though."

"I felt the energy changing, so I reached for Duradal... I could only protect myself though." Xenovia said, drawing out her sword from its little magic circle.

"I suppose these are all my pieces who can move..." Rias sighed, giving Koneko and Asia a headpat, and getting no reaction, "Akeno as well?" She looked over to me.

I waved my hand in front of Akeno's face, checked for a pulse, breathing... She was like a very soft statue. But... Maybe I could fix that... "Akeno." I said quietly, "Wake up."

I brushed her hair away from her forehead, and gave it a kiss. I felt something inside my chest twist a little, not painfully, but like a muscle that had been resting too long. "Oh, that's kinda hot..." Issei mumbled behind me.

I had to rescue the empty jello plate as Akeno blinked and started to fall forward, but I caught the plate and her before anything happened, "What... Sensei?"

"Good." Rias said, "What's it look like out there?"

No sooner than was asked, the window rattled ominously, followed by the sound of an explosion. "Terrorists." Azazel said simply, "Always the same, no matter the era... When the leaders want peace, soldiers want war." He moved the curtain aside, looking out with Issei, "In this case, it seems to be Sorcerers."

"Oh! You mean human mages?" Issei asked, looking out the window, myself and Akeno getting closer as well.

"You know of them? Not as inexperienced as I thought." Azazel chuckled.

"No... But Sensei has been learning it." He looked back to Rias, "I want to help... But how? If they are using time stop, does that mean..."

"They have him and they are holding him against his will." Rias nodded, "We have to get out of the barrier but how?"

"They won't be able to hurt us in here, thanks to the secondary defence Michael Sirzechs and I put up around the building, but getting out..." Azazel put his hands on his hips, "But getting out would break it, and the people here would be in danger." He motioned to the still frozen angel, Sona, the two from Rias's peerage.

"This is so humiliating!" Rias shouted, "They are attacking my school, and I refuse to just sit here while they hold one of my peerage hostage!"

"It would be safer to wait for the leader to show themselves." Azazel shrugged, "Who ever it is will likely get impatient and show themselves before long."

Looking out the window, I saw dozens of robed figures, each of them holding their hands out in front of them with various runic symbols and magic circles hovering in front of them. My limited understanding of human magic was just enough to recognize it in use. "Wow... That looks like... four layers? Five?" I mumbled, "And here I am stuck with single layer spells..."

"It feels like each of them is about as powerful as a mid class devil." Azazel mused, holding his hand up to the sky, "But they're just riff-raff."

From above, a huge magic circle formed, raining down spears of light that, quite simply, ignored the defences the sorcerers were trying to use. But even as a few dozen of them were slaughtered, dozens more rose up from the ground from their own teleport circles.

"They are appearing inside the barrier space..." Michael said, "This means they have made a connecting gate from outside."

"If they manage to increase the power of the Balor View, it might freeze one of us." Sirzechs said, "If that happens, this barrier will fail, and they will storm the building."

"We have to get out somehow!" Rias said.

"And the timing... Someone knew about these talks, and who would be here." Azazel chuckled, "Almost like there's a traitor."

"Not helping." I said to him, "I might have a way out... Maybe." I said, "But I'll need a moment to shake off the binding on me. Someone is holding down my power again."

"Let me help." Akeno said, tugging me over to a chair.

"The way there will likely be crawling in enemies." Sirzechs said, "Do you have a plan?"

"My unused rook is still in the ORC room." She replied.

"Oh? Castling then... It might work. Grayfia? If I apply my magic seal, can we get one more to go with her?"

"Yes. I cannot perform any complex rituals in here, but one more person other than Lady Rias shouldn't be too much." Grayfia replied.

It was here I lost most of the conversation. Akeno had pulled a chair around so we sat facing each other, and we had our hands on each other's shoulders. Slowly, we were trying to push past the resistance that was blocking my tails power from my control.

"What are you planning?" She asked quietly, though it sounded like her voice was between my ears, not in front of them.

"I think... I might be able to go to the shrine." I replied quietly, "From there, it would take about thirty seconds to run back..."

"But then what?"

"If they are coming in from outside the school barrier, maybe I can cut them off."

"Do you want me to come with you? I think... I might be able to leave with you." She sounded a little worried, and strained, this binding was much heavier than the last one, and the two of us were starting to sweat.

Dimly, I heard a little 'phup' noise, and "It worked." from Sirzechs.

"If I really am the local deity, then I'm going to need my Miko here so I can get back. If I can contact one of Sona's peerage, maybe I can get back in if you help as well?" I said, feeling the barrier between my core, and my tails stretching paper thin, "Almost..."

"Wow..." I heard someone say, "Looking hot over there."

I wasn't sure what happened next. Between one second and the next, I felt the power my tails granted me re-connect with my divine gift of _falna_ from Hestia. But then I felt... Something else, something bigger, yet just out of reach, like it _wanted_ to touch me, but was also being held back. My eyes, still closed, could _see_ the barrier that had been until a second ago, holding back my power, and around it, four distinct shapes.

" **No. You do not belong.** " I said, feeling myself reaching for one of the shapes, my hand a black claw sliding through the darkness towards the object.

Then the object, and the vision, vanished, my eyes opening again, Akeno's violet eyes looking into mine. "Ko-san?"

In the background, behind my five senses, and maybe just below my adventurer's sixth sense, was something else. It felt...

Something fluffy swatted me across the side of my head, obstructing my vision and snapping me out of my little revelation. Wait... one two three four five six and my golden tail? "No way?"

I got another swat, my arms unlinking from Akeno's so I could grab it and do another count. "Oh my... Congratulations?"

"Well well." Sirzechs said, "Seems you've done something profound. But now what?"

"Ohhhh... Another tail." Serafall said, "Can I pet it?"

I stood, still holding the new tail, which was struggling like a panicking animal. First I said to Serafall, "Maybe later." Then I said to Sirzechs, "Now I try and get out. If it works, I'll see you as soon as I can. If not, I'll try and keep more from arriving."

"Brave of you. Every one of those is close to the Miko there in power." Azazel said, "And there might be hundreds more."

"Rias is paying me to keep the riff raff out." I replied, trying to pet the new tail with my other hand, "Now... Hopefully this wor-"

A blink, with a little stomach flop.

"ks."

And I was standing just inside the Shrine's grounds, just past the Torii. To my left and right, were the red and blue Oni. Both of them were covered in blood, they had scorch marks on their simple clothes, and each of them had their faces twisted up in that classical 'Oni Mask' face. Seeing me, they both turned, and got to one knee, their faces relaxing to a far more... personable rectangle shape.

"Forgive us for shedding blood on your grounds." They said together.

Still a little disoriented, I shook my head, "Why are you here? I mean, you're just in time, but..."

"I felt someone suppressing the local ley lines." I heard from behind me, Kurin, "So I told Fukawa-san." I turned around to look at her, and she was kneeling amid the rubble of the two small pillars that once had the stone dogs on them, "Not in time unfortunately." She stood up, holding two small glowing bits of rock.

I also noted that next to one of the statue bases, was a pile of very bloody robes, "Can... can I fix them?"

"Yes." She said simply, offering me the stones, "I was in time for that. Maybe something bigger and tougher next time?"

"Thank you." I sighed, "There were four of them, right?" I looked back over my shoulder.

"Four who were maintaining the seal on the land. Many more guarding them." Okakai said, flexing his huge hands, "I had just... ejected one of them from the grounds a moment after you broke the seal yourself."

"Thank you for keeping the place free of pests at least. So here's what's going on, as best I can understand it." I started.

* * *

While I quickly explained the situation, I sent a quick text to Saji. He sent a favourable reply, but told me to be extra careful, since getting me back into the barrier meant I might have to deal with normal people.

Unfortunately, there was yet another hitch to my plan, but thankfully, I just happened to have a giant metal cat as a guard.

"The hell ow!" I glared back at my golden tail.

I wanted to actually get the giant metal cat before I crossed back into the barrier space, but... Well, the shop was in ruins. The corner of the building where the 'garage' that suddenly sprung into existence one day, was collapsed, the entire corner of the building a mess of smoke, fallen brickwork, and bits of glass from the floors above. Sitting outside, amidst a dozen robed bodies, was Shinkage, he was calmly prodding one of the bodies with a clawed foot.

" **Something funny happened while I was napping.** " He said, greeting me and giving a cursory look to Kurin and the two Oni, " **One of them mentioned something about your enchantments, but suddenly had a case of 'metal cat being woken up from a nap' syndrome.** "

I looked at him (who looked like he wanted to clean his paw, but lacked a way to do so) my shop (which was toast, though my little 'shop sign' was fine), then the two Oni, "Can you hide this?"

"I'll do that." Kurin said with a sigh, "Someone's a messy eater." She looked accusingly at Shinkage.

" **People are too salty.** " He said.

"If they came here... they might be inside too." I said, "D..." I grabbed my golden tail, only to have my newest one swat me, "Really?" I sighed, "Saji should be here in a moment or two, to get us into the barrier. In the mean time, can you two keep watch here? Don't want anyone sifting through the rubble."

"It will be done." They both said.

"And if anyone leaves who isn't a devil, add them to the pile here." I gave one of the bloody corpses a nudge with my boot, noting the cause of death to be 'paw shaped hole in chest'.

* * *

After calming Saji down, then Momo and Reya as they arrived after him, we went out of sight of the mess, and they quickly set up a little magic circle. They were the keepers of the school's barrier normally, so this was something they could do, thankfully.

"We haven't seen anyone but those guys and a few at the shrine, but keep an eye out for more." I said, "If you need a little extra muscle, ask the Oni."

"Yes Sensei." They said.

"All set." Momo added, "Be careful."

A blink, and a step sideways.

* * *

I wasn't sure what to expect when the sky changed from 'sundown' to 'red sky of barrier space'. I certainly wasn't expecting a giant wedge missing from the top of the ORC building. Shinkage and I ran around to the side facing the school, and saw that the ORC meeting room was... gone. Like a giant hand had slapped the top of the building off. I could smell ozone in the air, and blood... lots of blood.

" **Look.** " Shinkage nudged my leg, turning me towards the school grounds.

The main building, where the meeting was being held, was basically a crater. Flying through the air was something that looked like Issei in full armour, but instead of red, it was black. Engaged with it, was... well I wasn't sure. It looked like a body shooting out black snakes. Under them, around the area of the gym, were piles of bodies. Fallen, devils, humans, angels. It seemed that the time stop had ended while I was out of the barrier, and the three 'escort' groups had started to deal with them. There weren't enough to account for all three hundred or so, but the fighting had almost stopped.

I almost felt sad about that.

Albion, or rather, Vali, in his Balance Breaker form OF Albion, was dealing with some stragglers, but there was no sign of Issei, Rias or Akeno.

" **Not there.** " There was another nudge, and I was turned towards the stump of a tree.

Akeno was sitting at the base of tree, hugging someone in the school's uniform to her. She was covered in soot, her Miko outfit was ripped in places, and there was a little blood coming from the side of her mouth.

I didn't even feel myself move, but I was suddenly kneeling in front of her. She was breathing, and one of her eyes was open and looking at me, "Just after you left..." She started, "Someone broke through the second barrier. I still set up a weak spot in the barrier for you though."

"Shh. Here." I had a potion in hand, but she shook her head, moving her arms a little.

It was Gasper in her arms, but aside from a little blood on his face (that looked like it had spattered there), and tears in his eyes, he had another person in his arms. Delly. She was in rough shape, with one arm in a little sling, and one of her four dragonfly wings crushed.

"She tried to protect him, but couldn't." Akeno gasped, "I got there just after President and Issei freed him, but she..." She motioned with her chin at the battle happening in the sky, "Almost got me while I took Sona-san, Asia and Koneko to safety."

I took Delly from Gasper gently, feeling her arm and legs carefully for anything else that was broken. I wasn't sure, but she didn't seem to have anything more than a bump on the head. Gasper looked fine, but also exhausted. "Drink this." I told Akeno, "And keep watch. I'm going to have a word with someone about this..."

I stood up and looked over the battlefield. Whoever it was that was fighting the lady with the snakes coming off her body, was having a bit of trouble, and from the corner of my eye, I spotted a familiar looking head of red hair.

" **Doesn't look like there is much to actually do, Boss.** " Shinkage said, " **We can't fly, and Albion seems to be out of people to crush.** "

I ran ahead anyhow, "Rias!" I called out.

"Good you made it back in." She half turned, but kept running, "I left Akeno, Gasper and Delly..."

"They're fine, mostly." I said, "Oh, that looks painful..." I looked up just in time to see the black dragon armoured form slash through the black snake/tentacle things of the woman, then the woman's arm splitting into a bunch of little arms and latching onto the left arm of her opponent. "Who is that?"

"That's Azazel in the armour." Issei said, his own gauntlets on and ready. There was also something that looked like an armband on his left arm, silver with a green stone in the middle.

"The other one... I think it's Katerea Leviathan..." Rias said, "I met her once back in Hell."

I then watched Azazel cut his arm off, and kick his opponent. She hit the ground like a comet, an instant before getting impaled by the weapon Azazel had just cut his arm off with. "Well, hope you didn't like her." It looked like a spear, and as we got closer, and the dust settled, it was very clear this particular devil wasn't getting up again.

Azazel thumped to the ground heavily, taking a couple of deep breaths and standing, the dragon like armour he was wearing falling off him and dissolving into dust. "Phew, I must be losing my edge..." He seemed more worried about the object in his hand, an object that looked like a Roman dagger with a green sphere on on the pommel, than his missing arm. "Suppose that's the limit of an imitation."

It looked like the field was clear of everything but bodies, "Where did the others go?" I asked.

Azazel turned to us, "They were busy getting all the frozen people off the field. I volunteered to take care of this one." He nodded his head to the very dead devil, "Good job on get..."

I caught sight of a flash of white from above, and my look got Azazel's attention. All of us jumped backwards and away as Albion slammed into the ground where the Fallen Angel general was just standing.

"You know. These guys seem like much more fun." The metallic voice said from inside the armour, "Sorry Azazel, but I quit."

"Curse your obvious and inevitable betrayal..." I sighed.

"Siding with Ophis then, oh great Vanishing Dragon?" Azazel sighed, "Why?" He didn't sound offended, just disappointed, like a father in an unruly son.

"Just cooperating." Vali replied, hovering in place, "Ophis asked if I wanted to fight Asgard, and since this peace of yours would stop me, I thought, why not?" He chuckled hollowly, "I mean, you would have told me no."

"I told you to get stronger, but also not to contribute to the world's destruction." Azazel said.

"Not my problem. I just want to fight the strong. So I thought I'd leak a little information, and help crash the party." He shrugged, "Besides, you got your peace, where's the problem?"

"Right behind you, actually." Azazel said.

"What?" Vali started to turn, but he wasn't quite fast enough.

Cause as soon as Azazel said 'behind you', I was about a half second away from punching Vali in the head.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Let this be a lesson to all evil villains. No evil monologues in the middle of a fight. The conclusion to this will be in five days. :) Sorry for what even I consider a dry fight scene. But, its about to hit the fan, and I don't want to make this too long.


	57. Chapter 57

For those reviewers who don't have an account, I fixed that name thing... I'd have PM'ed you but well... you don't have an account. :P

* * *

Chapter 57

After hearing he basically tried to set up this meeting to fail, that he was responsible for Delly, Akeno, and many others getting hurt, all because he 'wanted to fight the strong'...

To say I was furious would be... mild.

If he had been any slower, I'd have killed him in that single instant. As it was, instead of punching his head off, my knuckles instead sheared off the face of his angular helmet. I knew the punch wasn't solid, and as I went past him, I already had a foot out to brace and spring back towards him.

He had avoided most of my punch by slipping to the side, and by the time I'd turned around, he was starting to lift into the air. He started to laugh, to say something, but I reached out with a hand, which then extended with a ghostly black claw, grabbed his ankle and slapped him to the ground like a fish on the butcher's table. I slid to a halt, lifted him again by the leg, and was about to pull him down into an uppercut, but he launched himself into the air, the metallic translucent green wings spreading and swooshing down.

The armour around his leg had broken off the rest of the armour leaving him free, and me holding his boot. " **Be careful!** " I heard as I jumped into the air after him, " **Don't let him touch you!** "

I nearly got hold of his other leg, but he slid at a right angle in the air away from me. I twisted in mid air, extended my hand in his direction, and summoned a part of my ghostly armour, a black and purple claw extending from my arm after him.

"Too slow!" Ge taunted, slipping out of the way again, "Did I touch a nerve? You seem a little angry!"

" _Pay attention!_ " said his armour, as a gold and black fox jumped out of the palm of the ghost claw I had extended, growing to the size of a car and biting into his wing, " _I warned you about her!_ "

"Gah! Shut up Albion!" He reached out to grab the fox, but it had accomplished its goal, my ability to control the 'realism' of them making it weigh roughly a hundred kilograms and sending him into a crazy flying spiral. "Divide!"

As I touched down, making ready to jump again as the extra weight of the fox upset his balance, I felt a shadow sensation of his clawed gauntlet grabbing the fox.

Then I felt... weaker. Much weaker. Like I'd suddenly shaken off a bad flu and was trying to get out of bed. " **His ability is the opposite of Ddraig! He will halve your strength every ten seconds!** " Shinkage shouted, " **Stop standing there Issei!** "

"I did tell you not to interfere, Fox." Vali said as he hovered over me, holding the ghostly fox and ripping it off his wing. The action made my teeth hurt, "Better beat me quickly, or I'll reduce you to no-"

The fox that had shrunk to half its size, suddenly grew to about four times what I had first had it. Even if he had taken half my power, I could still out power some cheap gimmick! "DEVOUR!" I called out, the bus sized fox expanding out of his grip, taking hold of his shoulder and wing in a single bite, and ripping sideways.

As he fell to the ground, wing and arm missing, my fox shrunk again, and my armour suddenly felt like it was made of lead. I took a shaky step forward, reaching into my coat for a potion. "Ha, I figured your armour was pretty heavy." Vali sat up, what was left of his shoulder armour falling off, "You know, the Chaos Brigade would love to have you join them." He got to his knee, his broken armour reforming over the bleeding stump of his arm, "You'd fit right in, with the other monsters. I mean, you want to get past Big Red right? Ophis would be the way to go I think."

I was counting in my head, and downed the potion at the count of nine. I felt my inner reserves of mana start to grow, then suddenly get sucked away. It wasn't enough, but I could at least still move. "You talk too much." I said, my fox now only big enough to carry the arm and armour she had bitten off. I got into a fighting stance, making a 'come here' motion with my leading hand.

"You can hardly stand! But I suppose if you insist, I'm more than enough to kill you, even like this!" His wing and armour had restored itself, and with a sudden rush, he was flying towards me at crazy speeds.

That was okay though. I had backup.

I fell backwards, flopping down flat onto my back grinning like an idiot and flipping him the middle finger as he passed over me.

Right into the path of Issei.

 **BOOST BOOST!**

Was all the warning Vali got, as Issei's two gauntlets boosted, and met his failed charge by punching him back the way he had come. I got to look back up at the surprised face of a once again broken helmeted Vali as he tumbled through the air over me again.

"Thank's for stalling, Sensei." Issei said, walking forward, his body shimmering, then forming his own balance breaker armour. "But I agree, just this once, don't interfere." His voice slowly changed to a metallic one.

"Ha! You really think you have a chance when I took her down so easily?" Vali laughed, his helmet restoring itself, "Even your armour is only there because of that little trinket Azazel gave you!" He started hovering again.

"If she wasn't angry, you'd be dead." Issei said, "Even I can see that." He settled into a stance much like mine, and made the same 'come here' motion with his leading hand.

I could feel my mana and overall power slowly restoring itself, but it wasn't going to be fast enough to help. Rias and Azazel were already coming over to me, the two of them grabbing a shoulder and dragging me out of the way. "Hey, stop bleeding on me." I said to Azazel.

"You almost had him." He said, ignoring me, "You don't play nice, do you?"

"I don't 'play'. I replied, sitting up and taking the arm my fox still had in its mouth, "Want an arm?"

"Sensei, eww!" Rias said, disgusted.

"Wrong side." Azazel replied with a smirk.

There was a sudden clash of metal, then another, and Issei was sent rolling away. "Ha! Even with a hollow arm I'm still better than you! Divide!"

Issei staggered to his feet, holding out both hands again, "You say you want to fight the strong, but you cheat by making people weak!"

 **BOOST BOOST!**

"But that won't work on me!" Issei charged again, faster than before.

"What!" Vali dodged, dodged again, then kicked out, sending Issei away again, "That's impossible! Divide!"

"Impossible is just something you haven't had to do yet!" Issei called back, "One arm is mine!"

 **BOOST!**

"And the other is Ddraig's!"

 **BOOST!**

"You might keep cutting my power in half! But you're only delaying things!" Issei was breaking all kinds of 'Kodori's rules for fighting' by talking in combat, but when he charged in this time, he was much faster. It was obvious that Vali was unbalanced, his restored armour not quite enough to mimic the rest of the arm that wasn't actually there, and after another brief clash, Issei finally landed a solid open hand strike to Vali's ribs. "Ascalon!" He called out, extending a short golden blade from the back of his left hand.

"Urg! You think that bit of metal will save you? Divide!"

 **BOOST BOOST!**

They clashed again, Issei now clearly gaining the upper hand. A kick, a punch, a near miss with the blade. Now he was paying attention, and not talking. Vali backed off a half step out of range, then dashed forward, slamming his fist into Issei's chin, sending him flat on his back and shattering his helmet. "Ha! You're balance breaker is still only half there! Talk to me again when you can fly! Divide!"

"He's done well, but all that power won't mean a thing if he can't catch him." Azazel said, "Hey, you have a bandage?"

I handed him a roll of bandages from inside my coat without taking my eyes off the fight.

"Don't worry Azazel-san." Rias said, "Do you see it?" She nudged me.

"Yup." I replied, "Shinkage? Want to test out the number two card?"

" **I await your command.** "

Issei picked himself up off the ground, then looked up at Vali, "That's okay, I'll just bring you down to me!"

 **BOOST BOOST!**

"ARMOUR BREAK!" And Issei snapped his fingers.

"What?!" Radiating out from his ribs, where Issei had struck him first, his armour rang like a bell, then shattered like glass. Wings, little glowy crystal bits, silvery metal, everything broke off him in a rippling wave.

Of course, being twenty metres off the ground, meant he wasn't going to have a nice landing.

"Shinkage! LOAD SILVER CARTRIDGE!" I called out.

As Vali plummeted to the ground, the insides of Shinkage started making a steady 'click-shunk' noise. In the full second and a half it took for Vali to hit the ground, Shinkage cycled through four of the little mana capacitors from each hip and shoulder, opened his big metal mouth and pointed his gaping maw towards the landing zone.

Vali was just starting to get to his feet, when a veritable a solid beam of cold erupted from Shinkage's mouth. The spell itself was simple, having only two 'vectors'. Cold, and forward, the only catch being that the beam was no bigger than the surface of the Tarot card it was etched into so it needed to be aimed perfectly.

"Can't have you killing off our newest friend!" A half second before the still recovering boy would have been hit, a portal opened up in the sky just above him, and down came a figure wielding what looked like a hexagonal wooden staff with metal caps on each end. With expert precision, he planted the staff into the ground between Vali and the beam, and it split the wave of cold in half, making it pass harmlessly to either side of him. "Whooo! That's cold!"

He landed, and shook the iced over end of the staff, "Bikou, you needn't have come." Vali said, standing up, "I'm not done here."

"Who's that?" Issei asked Azazel, who obviously knew him.

About as tall as me, and dressed in a brown segmented breastplate made to look like an ape's chest, and black pants, he casually spun his staff and gave Vali a hard nudge in the solar plexus. "You're toast dude! There's no point in staying, I mean, Katerea's dead, so you're job's done right?" He scrubbed a hand through his hair and shook out a really long pony tail.

"That's Bikou," Azazel said, while Vali folded up like a wet noodle into the tap from the staff, "He's the descendant of the Victorious Fighting Buddha..."

"Sun Wukong?" I finished, "Really?"

"Hey don't steal my explanation." Azazel complained while Issei looked at me.

"Really? But..."

"Hey!" Bikou was hefting Vali over his shoulder now, "Get it right! The name's Bikou, and I'm just the guy who inherited my ancestor's spirit, and staff." He tapped the staff on the ground, summoning up another circle, though, it was more of a heptagon (7 sides) with a lotus pattern in the middle, "He might have made it to Buddhahood, but I'm more of a free spirit."

"Get back here!" Issei made to move forward, but his armour suddenly shattered and dissolved, the armband under his armour going with it.

"Don't worry." Vali said, "I'll be back to fight you, and you won't have her to save you."

And they were gone.

"Well, this sucks." I said, earning myself a tired swat from my golden tail, then a second one from my newest member. "You okay?" I looked to Issei, who was being held up by Rias.

"He's gone well over his limit, even with that little gift of mine." Azazel said, "Vali was right though, he shouldn't have been able to do that."

"Sensei..." Issei gasped, getting his feet under him properly, but still unable to straighten himself up, "helped me see that we are a team, not just one inhabiting the other."

"Guys!" I heard Xenovia call out as I started to stand up, putting my free hand on Shinkage's back. From what was left of the ORC building, everyone from Rias's peerage was running over to us. From the other side, from around the gym, (the only building that hadn't been wrecked in some way) came Sirzechs, Serafall, Micheal and Sona. "You're all okay!"

"What's the situation?" Rias asked, kneeling and guiding Issei down with her, letting him rest his head between her breasts, "There there."

"Once Sona-chan and the rest were unfrozen, we found and cleared up the reinforcements from outside." Serafall said, striking a pose and making a V over her winking eye, "We also had a couple of these BIIIIIIG oni help out too. They were scary looking!" She tried twisting her face up to look like one, but really only looked like she needed to sneeze.

"Ah good, they're okay." I mumbled.

"Azazel, your arm?" Sirzechs asked.

"I got careless, had to stop Katerea from taking me out with her." He replied, holding the roughly wrapped up stump of his arm. "At least I have a bandage."

"Her actions reflect on all us Devils. We will take..." Sirzechs bowed his head, but Azazel just waved it off.

"I was responsible for Vali after all. He's always been after power, it was my fault for not noticing sooner."

"So he betrayed you... Sensei?" Sirzechs looked at me, "Why do you have that?"

"I bit it off Vali. So it's mine now." I said, feeling my lost strength returning properly now, "I kind of wish I hadn't missed."

"scary..." Koneko mumbled.

Micheal spoke up, "We'll have to discuss out plans for handling this 'Chaos Brigade'."

The four leaders nodded, "This attack was far too... precise to just be ignored." Sirzechs added.

"Um, Michael-san?" Issei was getting to his feet again, helping Rias stand as well, "Can I ask you something?"

"Hm? Was there something else?" Michael asked. Not unkindly, just curiously.

"I was wondering... Since you're in charge of the system of 'faith' and all... Could you make it so Asia and Xenovia don't get hurt when they pray?"

I grinned, while most of the others looked surprised. This was just like him, trying to look out for his friends. Asia and Xenovia looked the most surprised, probably not even thinking to ask, especially not for themselves.

"The harm inflicted to both the Fallen and Devils, is part of the system, yes. But tell me, Asia, Xenovia, even though God is dead, you still want to pray?"

"It brings comfort, to give thanks to Him." Xenovia said, "Even if He is gone, I am still thankful, all the same."

"Even if I'm a devil now, I still want to honour His teachings and be a good person." Asia added.

"Then as soon as I return, I'll add a little exception." Michael smiled, "Faith so pure should be rewarded, no matter the source I think."

"Yes! Hear that girls?" Issei turned and grinned at them, "Just try not to do it while you're around the rest of us right?"

"Yay! Thank you Issei-san!" Asia hugged him, while Xenovia bowed with a smile.

"Michael?" Kiba started, "About the Holy Sword research..."

"We already have it under strict control again." He replied, "No more sacrifices will be made in the name of 'progress'. When it was brought to my attention, I made sure of that personally."

"That was my gift to the Angels." Azazel said, "Throwing away potential of any sort is sacrilege to a real researcher, so I outed every single research project Kokabiel even so much as looked at."

"Thank you, Azazel, Micheal-sama." Kiba bowed.

"Hear that Kiba?" Issei and Kiba shared a fist bump, "Your comrades can rest easy now."

"Yeah, thank's Issei-kun."

"Michael. Let me explain this to the guys in Valhalla." Azazel said, instantly getting my attention, "Pissing off Odin is the last thing we want happening before the ink is even dry. I'll take care of Mount Sumeru as well."

"Very well. I agree we should be prepared." Michael nodded.

"Oh yeah, Issei." Azazel turned to look back at Rias and her peerage, "I'll be sticking around for a bit, so I hope you'll humour me. I curious about how your sacred gear has changed from the old texts."

"Huh?" Issei blinked, as Azazel turned and started walking away, vanishing through his own portal. "What's he talking about?"

"Lady Kodori." I turned away from where Azazel had vanished as Micheal spoke to me, "I hope you will forgive me, if I delay meeting with you for a few days?"

"Not at all." I didn't dare question a delay. Not from an Angel. "You have an open invitation to my shop, or shrine."

"Thank you." He gave me a shallow bow, "Red Dragon Emperor, Issei, you did well." And he too vanished.

"What did you even put on that note you gave him?" Serafall asked, "Don't think I didn't notice that, clever fox." She reached for one of my tails, only to have them all shy away from her, "aww... come back..."

I thought about what to say, and how to say it without telling a lie. "If I'm right, I'll tell you later." I said, "And if you want to pet my tails, you'll have to bribe them with a brush first." I then picked up the leg armour I'd broken off Albion, and tucked it under my arm with the... well, arm.

* * *

And so, on that day, July 10 2016, the three factions of Heaven, Hell and the Fallen, came together. Micheal, of the Angels. Azazel, representing the Grigori. Sirzechs, representing the Devils. The three of them signed a peace treaty, forbidding all conflict between the three great factions.

Due to the location, it was thus called the Kuoh Accord.

The official proclamation had a lot more formality, with 'thees' and 'thous' and all that, but I was too tired to read the entire message when it got broadcast over my Devil Phone.

* * *

July 11 Monday

"Are you sure, Sensei?" Sona asked me, early that morning in front of what was left of my shop. "It will stop being magic to you, if you stay." She smiled slightly.

"Yes." I replied.

Almost everything had been cleaned up. The bodies, the blood, the magic items some of them had. The rest of the fighting was done in a barrier space, and thus didn't need to be fixed, but my shop had been attacked in 'real' space. Kurin had told me her illusion would last until about noon today, so as far as anyone 'normal' was concerned, my shop was simply empty.

"Momo-san, Reya-san." Sona said, raising her hands towards the wreckage of my shop.

A single magic circle formed under the corner of the building, large enough to encompass the wreckage and a little more besides.

"Some of it is still missing." Momo said.

"Expand outwards then." Sona replied, the three of them frowning with a little effort as the circle passed under my feet, under the hedges in front of my shop, and into the forest across the street.

I felt the hair on my tails stand on end, and watched as the wreckage seemed to move in reverse. It was literally like watching an explosion in slow rewind, as bits of brickwork, glass, a couple of tools, part of the garage door, all sort of... flowed back into place. Finally, a single shard of brick wobbled its way back from across the street, and clicked itself into place onto the wall.

"I am... so jealous right now." I said without shame, "You devils get all the coolest spells."

" **Sorry I couldn't prevent this.** " Shinkage rumbled from beside me, " **I seem to be a bit of a heavy sleeper.** "

"Heehee." Momo gave the big metal cat a pat on the head, "Dragons and cats tend to nap a lot right?"

" **Sigh.** " He sounded resigned, but sat properly and moved his head around so Momo could pat his head all over properly.

"What's the limit on that spell? How does it work?" I asked, smiling while I watched Shinkage soak up attention.

"It is part of a much larger spell that is already in place." Sona explained, "So long as the local barrier remains, we can reverse the damage on things much like you just saw." She followed me into the shop, "Is all as you left it?"

I took a quick look around the shop, my nearly perfect memory seeing things were just how I left them. "Do you think I could put a spell like that on Shinkage?" I moved to the safe, running my hands over it to check for damage or tampering, then dialed the combination.

"We support the main barrier through use of the local ley lines." She said, "It would require several high class devils to power otherwise."

" **I just happen to have a nearly infinite supply of mana.** " Shinkage replied, **"I share Kodori's anxiety about my body. Aside from my core, it is technically all replaceable, but I'd rather not return to a lightless half sleep. Ever. Even temporarily.** "

Sona considered this, "I will draw up some notes, and leave them to you to study." She said, "Provided you grant me a small favour at a later date." She smiled.

"It wouldn't happen to involve cheesecake would it?" I ruffled through my safe, and found that nothing was missing. I would have to be more careful. "Because I'd gladly give what wasn't eaten away." It surprised me that someone had actually thought to save the snack cart, along with everyone else.

"Sona-san hasn't stopped talking about it." Reya said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Ahem." Sona looked back, but the two bishops did their very best to look innocent. "It would be very kind of you to share, Sensei."

"Sure, since Rias's bunch got some and only you did." I stood, "If you send someone over to my room around lunch, I'll have it waiting."

* * *

I returned to my room after doing a final check on the shop. I had also brought my safe with me, since I could no longer trust it out in the open. Had Shinkage been with me in the meeting, I might have lost all of my enchanting materials, as well as a dozen conversion cubes, blank Tarot, and a stack of notes. I was already getting a few sharp looks from the all three factions for my inventions and just handing them out, I didn't want to be blamed for being careless too.

Delly was still sleeping, last I checked on her, and sleeping quietly on Jiru. Her arm had been set properly and was wrapped in a local potion soaked bandage, while her wing... I didn't know what to do about that.

Oddly enough, when I entered my room, the bank safe being carried like a bag of groceries in my unbreakable grip, I felt something had changed. Quietly, as not to wake Delly (who was mouse snoring in the corner, not quite in the light being let in through the window) I set the safe down, closed the door, and looked around.

My room hadn't been touched in the battle in the real world, so something had changed between waking up, and now... But what?

Aha. Dishes were done. But that was just something that happened...when... no one was here? I looked over at Delly, who chose that moment to roll over, exposing her back, and four perfect dragonfly wings.

Huh...

I went over to check on her, pulling up the fluffy towel she used as a blanket.

"hey boss." She mumbled. "did we win?"

"Yeah." I replied, laying on my side to face her, "You okay? Took a bit of a beating."

"I tried to stop them..." She rolled over again to face me, "But I only managed to delay things." She looked at her bound arm, "Suppose I don't need this now..." She moved to take the bandage off.

"Wait... You'd broken your arm, and had one of your wings crushed." I double checked her wings as she fluttered them once, "Seems fine now though..."

"Oh... Yeah, about that." She sat up, looking at her purple arm, "urg, blueberry stains."

"blublelele."

"You still did good Jiru." She gave the moss a pat, "Um, did you know you have a house fairy?"

"A what now?" I blinked, "Wait..." I looked back at the sink, then the freezer, and facepalmed, "Of course! Cleans the place, is quiet, drinks milk or cream... You know, for someone who is a follower of Hestia, I should know when I have a Hearth Spirit... A Silky." I'd have to ask Hestia about that later.

Delly giggled, "Yeah, she's a little shy, and you don't have an actual hearth so she has a little trouble manifesting, but she came by this morning and helped me recover a little." She wiggled all ten of her fingers, "She ate my cheesecake slice though in payment."

"That's okay, I can make more." I gave myself a poke, "Bleh, I skipped part of my morning to get my shop cleaned up..." She giggled, "Yeah yeah. One day, you'll have kids too. Anyhow." I gave her head a gentle pat, "Thank you for trying."

"It wasn't a total loss... I managed to grab something from one of them before getting shot down... But um... Can you help me? In case there is a next time?" She asked.

"How? I mean... I can make all kinds of little enchantments and the like, but..."

She took hold of one of my fingers and rubbed her cheek against it, "I'm only so strong on my own. Our true power is with a group of other fey, in a forest where nature is unspoiled, or..."

"Or?" I scooped her up, blanket and all, and sat her down in the crook of my arm like a doll while I went to the kitchen.

"Or under formal contract, like what I had with Kurin. Well... Like that, only I'd actually be a willing participant." She looked up at me and stepped off to stand on the counter, wrapping the towel/blanket around her like a cape, "You remember how I was throwing around all that lightning and stuff? A lot of that power came from her, while I was just using my element."

"Are you sure? I mean my life isn't simple. And to be honest..."

"Honesty is a fey law, just like in the books." She smiled.

"I hate owning you." I held up a hand to stall her comment, "It's the thought of slavery, not the slave."

"Well, to be honest." She replied with a smile as she repeated my words, "I am fully healed." She held out her hands, though the action let her blanket fall off her as well, leaving her naked in front of me.

I examined her hands, and felt none of the 'feverish' effect from the lizard potion. Perfect fingernails, totally symmetrical with her other hand, yes, her hand was fully healed. I touched her chin, and she opened her mouth (with a cute little 'ahhh') to reveal a perfect miniature set of pearly whites and a tongue that was not quite long enough to touch her own nose. And after a slow turn, I saw that all the scars she had when I rescued her from Kurin, were gone. An adorable figure and porcelain complexion.

I gave her the towel back when she started to strike a pose for me, "Huh, well, I suppose you are." I nodded.

She smiled, "So, as a totally free being, with nothing by my own conscience to hold me down, I ask you," She pointed dramatically to me, "Would you like to bind me with a formal contract?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little when her towel fell off again, totally ruining the 'Milky Spiral' dramatic pose she was trying to pull off, but she held her pose until I asked, "What's involved?"

She pulled her towel back around herself and tied it more securely, "Not much really. A little blood, a little mana, and a physical offering from you. And a promise, a little mana, and a little blood from me."

"Well, if you wait about an hour, I can make more cake. And I still have that silver scalpel around."

"I'll get Jiru ready then have a shower."

"Jiru? Why?"

"Well, Jiru is my home." She said, standing proudly on Jiru's back, "You see in this case, I'm inviting you."

"Well," I bowed, "Thank you, honourable host." I smiled, "And you mentioned grabbing something?"

"Remind me later, I left it with Gasper."

* * *

I was sure the ritual would have had more... I dunno... 'gravitas' if Delly wasn't as comfortable around me as she was. So instead of a formal speech, a ritualistic poking of fingers for a drop of blood, (I had to bite my finger in this case) and a mutual kiss on the forehead (her mana felt... kind of like the scent of fresh laundry) Most of the words exchanged were 'Put this here, bleed a tiny bit here, sorry Jiru for bleeding on you, (blup!) and 'mwah'.

The end result though... As she kissed my forehead, filling my mind with the scent of fresh laundry (weird, I know)I felt... Her. Like she was one of my own summoned foxes, except I didn't have the same control. I knew exactly how tall she was, her weight, volume, shape, and that she had an itchy spot right between her wings. It was exactly what I imagined having a Wizard's Familiar was like.

Oh, and that she was hungry. Though that might have been because the fresh cheesecake was ready to come out of the oven.

"So Boss." She said, doing a little twirl in place, her forest green dress fluttering about her, "Please be kind to me, and I will serve you until the end of days."

"I promise to be kind to you, and accept your service humbly." I replied.

We bowed to each other, then she said "Yay! ... Can we eat now?"

* * *

" **I do not trust these floors.** " Shinkage said as he very slowly walked into my apartment, " **I feel... too heavy.** "

"That's just cause you ARE too heavy." Delly teased.

" **Snacks should keep their opinions to themselves.** " He looked at me, lowering himself to his belly carefully, " **What did you need me here for?** "

"Well." I picked up the armour (without the arm still in it) of Albion, "I just happen to have a bit of your brother here." I tapped the knee of the leg I'd pulled off, making a thin 'bink bink' noise.

I almost wished I had installed eye lids or something. I could have sworn Shinkage wanted to 'blink blink' at me with concern or something.

" **One day, you will stop surprising me. That should have faded as soon as he left the battlefield, or after we left the barrier, or at sunrise.** " He brought his face closer to it, again moving slowly over the creaking floor of my apartment. " **What would... No, that's a stupid question.** "

"You're learning." I smiled, "As for it sticking around... Its just part of what I do." I didn't elaborate, and tell them it was something I didn't quiet understand, but assumed was part of my 'unbreakable grip/no weapons' blessing/curse'. Just having me in the party back home doubled or tripled the monster drops, though part of that was my aptitude for breaking things off monsters, like teeth or horns. It might have also been why I managed to have enough time to figure out those 'holy spears' the fallen liked to throw around.

"Red is right though." Delly said, "What are you going to do with it?"

" **I don't think it has any of Albion in it, like... well, I did? Bah, metaphysical thoughts are annoying.** "

I looked at the limbs. Silvery metal that was (in my opinion) too thin to have provided the protection it did. Little green (still faintly glowing) orbs at the elbow and shoulder, knee and ankle. And one big green crystal, much like Issei had, over the back of the hand. Touching them brought out no voices, like it had with the shard of Ddraig Issei had 'gifted' during the Rating Game.

"I won't lie the... The thought of building a body for your brother is very appealing." I said, "As it is... What can I do with this..." I tapped the armoured shell with a fingernail, "I mean, the metal itself is probably just magic particles or something..."

" **Perhaps you could add it to this body?** " He said, " **I do not have the same ability as my... um... father? Parent shard? Grr...** "

I gave his smooth head a pat, "You are already so magically complicated, its probably, literally, divine skill that is keeping you from exploding." I said, "Maybe though... I'll have to research this somehow... Who would even know..."

" **Azazel might. He is a researcher for Sacred Gear.** " Shinkage said, " **Can I go now? This floor is making me nervous.** "

"Yeah, I'll take a look inside you tomorrow, make sure your first combat didn't shake anything loose."

" **Thank you... Um... Can someone get the door?** "

* * *

July 12

"Ara? You feel a little different today." Akeno said as she stopped by the shop at lunch. I'd had all the machines off, to make ready for something, and work on my next Tarot. I was just tapping the last curve of a small elephant's trunk when she arrived. "Oh? And your safe is gone? It wasn't stolen was it?"

"No no. I moved it. The little attack nearly had it stolen. But I have the best security system one could have."

" **Hello. I am the security system.** " Shinkage lifted himself out of his corner, and sat next to Akeno, " **Good afternoon.** "

Akeno giggled and gave his angular chest a pat, "So what's different?" She asked, "Oh! This... Ganesha?"

"It is. The most popular God in Orario, who is both the greatest idiot, and best keeper of secrets one could know." I smiled, "I owe this God nearly as much as Lady Hestia Herself." I brushed the last bits of iron dust off the card. Much like Him, I had His wiry muscled body in one of his silly poses, yet his face, what you could see of it anyhow, looking very serious. "As for what's different... Well, Delly has made a full and total recovery, thus freeing her from my service."

"Oh! That's wonderful to hear. But..."

"She then promptly offered her full and eternal service to me, and is now bound to me by blood and mana. And let me tell you!" I pointed towards the ceiling, "The phrase 'butterflies in the stomach' never meant much to me until today."

"Oh! That's why!" She clapped, "Like a proper Familiar."

"blub...ub..." Jiru pouted?

"Yeah. I didn't really get what the Master from the forest was talking about. I mean... I understood the idea, but never had a real reference point." I rubbed my belly, "I know it's not literal, but she's kinda floating around in me someplace, hiding in my mana."

"Have you tried summoning her?"

"No, she said to wait until tomorrow morning before trying, had some cheesecake and then... vanished into mist."

"blub..."

"And Jiru misses her. Been making sad noises all day."

" **No, I haven't asked if I could eat him.** " Shinkage said when Akeno looked at him, " **For some reason I like him? Her? It? Bah...** "

"Well, I'm sure she will have no trouble bonding to you." Akeno smiled, "Now, what did you need, my Lady?" She smiled, then went cross eyed as I booped her nose, "Too formal?"

"Yes." I brushed my fingertip over her nose, "I require a little help, finding some good stone for ... our? My? Shrine guardians."

"Oh dear... Well, I'm sure I can find a block big enough to carve them out of the same stone... no?"

"They managed to take one of the enemy down. But I was thinking more his size." I hooked a thumb at Shinkage.

"Oh my... I'm not sure we can find a flawless block of stone that size locally."

"I know a guy who can deliver from anywhere." I replied, "Does it really matter what they are made of?"

"Depending on where you're from... Wood, stone, bronze, copper..."

"Now that's an idea..." I smiled, "I wonder if they wouldn't mind being made into foxes..."

"Oh dear... well, if you make them too big, we couldn't put them on the proper platform."

"Hm, and if I make the metal myself, they'd be much more durable." I tapped my chin.

"Well, if they are going to be foxes, then they should be white." She said.

"I defer to your expertise, most reliable Miko." I replied giving her a pat on the head, "One last thing before you go?"

"Hm?"

I handed her a light bulb and put thick glass fishbowl on the workbench. The water looked like sparkly swamp water, and there was a Tarot resting inside. "I thought of a way to let Delly meet my friends."

* * *

July 13

I woke up as I usually did, feeling a little alone, a little lazy, but ready for the day all the same. I'd placed my order for more iron, a heap of pure copper, about a quarter of that in tin, and a bunch of odds and ends. I was pretty much out of metal at this point, including silver, gold, and various other things.

Later in the day, Sona came by with a very complex set of instructions and diagrams on how to set up a 'ward' like the one on the school, that would support, and allow, a 'rewind' effect to be used on it. If I thought 'mathmagic' was bad, this was positively mind bending. I thanked her anyhow, and said I'd be happy to give her another solo lesson.

By the time classes were out, that weird tingling, flippy floppy, tail twitchy feeling had subsided, and I tried to 'summon' Delly. I wasn't sure how, so I did what I usually did with a summoned fox. Except, I could feel 'Delly' floating about in my mana supply.

I held my newest tail (which was still occasionally bapping me when it thought I wasn't ready, or when I wasn't busy with something delicate) and shook it lightly, trying to 'push' Delly's distinct mana through the fur.

And with a 'eep oof' she fell out of my tail onto the table, landing squarely on her rear. Still dressed in the same green dress, she stood up and looked up at me, her ears twitching in my direction.

Fox ears, black with gold edges.

"Well, what did you expect? You left me in there for like... twelve hours longer than I told you!" She pointed at me, then frowned and reached around to her rear, "Sigh..."

"I'd say I'm sorry... But you look good like that." Her pointy, nearly right angled from her head elfin ears were gone, and replaced by the little foxy ears on her head.

"Well..." She started, reaching up and brushing a hand over her new ears, "They are kinda soft... and they match my hair at least..." The gold fur around the edges of her new ears blended well with her blond hair. She wiggled her rear a little, and hiked up her dress, a short little golden fox tail swishing from under it. Much like the ears, this one had a black 'paint brush' on the end.

"I'll make you a silver brush for your tail." I promised.

"You better! Or I will boop your nose so hard!" She buzzed around my head and booped my nose anyhow.

"Blup!"

She looked to where Jiru's usual spot was, on the flat rock outside the shop, then zipped over and flopped over onto its back. "I missed you too."

"Jiru really missed you." I said over happy 'blub' noises, "After dinner, do you want to meet my wife?" I held up the newly electroplated silver Tarot of my wife, "I'm sure she'll be thrilled to meet you too."

* * *

She was indeed. Apparently, since Delly was now basically able to 'live' inside my mana, (still felt weird) Haruhime was able to see her perfectly without any extra 'will' needed to 'include' her in the call, like I had done with Aisa and Akeno. At first, she was puzzled at why I had a talking doll. Then surprised that I had made friends with an 'elemental' (I didn't have time to explain the difference between 'elemental' like they had in Orario, and 'fey' which were unknown, though I suspected Ryuu might know about them.)

"Well, she's been very helpful, but she can't touch bare iron, which is what these are mostly made of." I said, "Welf will love the technique, when I bring it home with me."

"That's wonderful, my love." Haruhime said, "Thank you, Delly-chan, for helping look after my wife."

"No problem!" Delly replied brightly, "She's fun to be around, kind, makes amazing food, and hardly snores!"

"My love." I started, "How are they?"

"Well." She started, waving a hand at something 'off camera', "I thought you might want to see them."

Several 'static ghosts' hovered around her, handing or holding our children. She held one in each arm, two more in her lap, and the 'ghosts' put the last three on her shoulders and head. Seven fuzzy eared children, all making little noises. Some curious, some hungry, one nibbling on a sibling's ear, another holding a tail...

"Heehee. Remember to keep yourself safe, Ko-san. Nothing else matters but winning."

"I know my love. I know." I smiled, "Thank you, and be sure to give Lady Hestia a hug. Everyone else too, but Her especially."

"I will." She nodded, glancing at one of the children, "Oh dear, duty calls."

"Good night, my love."

The card went dark, and I sighed. It felt so good to see them. "Yeah, I just gotta win."

"Win?" Delly asked, brushing half formed tear from the corner of my eye.

"Let me tell you about the dungeon..."

* * *

 **Notes!**

There, most of the cleanup done. Just have to think up the 'talk' with Micheal, and finally get to work on some of the other stuff. It's almost time for the 'summer trip', and some of you know what that means!

Five days. :)


	58. Chapter 58

Juuuuuuuuuuuust a friendly reminder that if you comment without an account on this site, I can't reply. Overly salty comments won't hit the reviews, unless they are fair. But comments about power levels, sudden MC fails, and not actually reading to find out why it happened? I don't mind explaining, I mean, some of my hints are very obscure (though good on some of you for seeing them) but no account means I can't explain.

Anyhow, since I'm here, If you like my work (I suppose you do since umm... you're still here after almost a million words...) I have an actual book! It's on a site called Inkitt, under the title 'Were too?'

On with the show. :)

* * *

Chapter 58

July 14

"So you're not mad?" Gasper asked, his lip trembling as he looked over the flap of his box at me.

"At you? No." I replied, "Not even a little." I assured.

"Me either!" Delly said from her spot on my shoulder.

"We're just glad you're okay." I said, "What happened anyhow?"

He stepped out of his box and got within arms reach of me. Looking all sad and adorable, I couldn't help but give him a hug. That done, Delly swapped shoulders and he started to explain.

"Well... Delly-chan and I were playing games, when they broke into the club room. Neither of us expected it, but Delly managed to zap one before they realized I wasn't alone."

"It felt so satisfying, lemme tell you." Delly added.

"Well... They did something. I couldn't move, or speak, or even use my gaze. They had crosses and garlic too..."

"And one of them almost hit me with a sword... Then another grabbed me and threw me into the bit of dungeon you have cordoned off." Delly sighed, "That was it for me until I woke up after he was rescued."

Gasper reached around with his opposite arm and pressed Delly to the side of his head comfortingly, "After... I kinda remember some things... But then Issei-san showed up. He splashed some blood at me, and... well it didn't taste too bad... But then I was like... all full of energy! And I could actually control my power!"

A pause.

"For a few seconds anyhow... But I could even transform into a bat and use my gaze too!" He said excitedly, "Then Issei-san used his dress break! And Rias-sama bound them up.

"Transform huh? Sounds like something to add to the training list." I smiled, "I'll remind Issei. He can use more practise with his wings."

"Heehee... Well, it was kinda fun... But after... Well, I made sure Delly-chan was okay. But I was really tired. So Rias-sama left me with Akeno outside."

"Hey, show her the thing." Delly gave his pointed ear a tap.

"Oh! Delly-chan pointed to something that fell off one of them when Issei-san used his dress break." He reached under his computer table and pulled out a leather belt (with the belt buckle broken) that had a big pouch for an equally big book. "If it was left inside the barrier, it would have vanished, but I would have missed it in the excitement." He handed it to me, "But it's an actual spellbook!"

I could feel a tingle of magic as I took hold of the book belt. Flipping open the strap holding the book in place, I tugged it out of its holster. Hardened leather cover that was worn with age, metal corners, front and back, the smell of leather and old paper... I could practically feel the age of the object in my hands. The current of magic was stronger now too.

"Some kind of spell on it." I said, "Any idea?"

Delly reached out a hand, and I let her touch it, "If I had to guess, it would be a simple protection charm." She said, "Protect it from random accidents, like sneezes, coffee stains, or screwing up a fire spell."

"I haven't opened it yet." Gasper said, "I felt the magic on it too, and thought it might explode or something if I opened it." He glanced around, "I didn't wanna risk my stuff..."

"Good call." I said, "I'll open this someplace more... durable. And wear goggles."

"If it is a spellbook... Can I see it too?" He asked.

"Sure. I gave his hair a ruffle, "You're already better at human magic than I am."

"Heehee. Thank you Sensei!"

"Isn't he such a good boy? Too bad you can't keep him." Delly laughed.

"I've already got seven kids..." I sighed, "And Rias wouldn't let me."

"Hey Gasper? Show her the other thing."

"But... I'm not sure it's ready."

"Come onnnnnn." Delly gave the side of his head a little elbow.

"Something else?" I bit.

He poked a few buttons on his laptop, then a few more on another keyboard.

"You know the projector? Well... Aside from a lot of bugs I am probably going to find as soon as I start trying to show you stuff... It's done."

From beside the sleek black box of his new computer, a little blue spotlight lit up and hit the ceiling. Inside, was a 'Kodori' sized model of Delly, (before her new ears and tail), wearing her forest green dress.

"HI!" It yelled, making Gasper frantically tap a button a few times, "I'm H.I.D.A. Holographic Interactive Designer, who's Adorable!" It said at a much more manageable volume. "This is test version 0.5, where everything should work! In theory." He even had the voice right.

"Who's adorable?" I asked, getting a giggle from Delly, and a shy shrug from Gasper.

Oh, and a "I am!" from the hologram, who struck a pose.

"We were trying to come up with a good acronym, so we played a little word game and came up with that." Gasper explained, "But so far she can do simple commands, and poses, and you can...

* * *

Simple commands and poses indeed. Not only could it pose, provide witty commentary, dance, and tell you that 'it's awfully cold without a dress on, can you please design something for me to wear?' You could indeed design things for her to wear. There were a few issues, but for all intents and purposes, HIDA was functional.

We could even put in measurements, and make 'dummies' to try stuff on, while HIDA made comments about things. Like 'wow she's tall', 'black goes with everything' and 'do you really have a tail, or are you a cosplayer?' The big thing (that also had quite a few bugs, but not nearly as many as I thought there would be) was that you could reach into the hologram, and move stuff around.

Aside from all that, it could still tell time, wake you up in the morning, and do all the things a 'virtual assistant' could do.

* * *

"That's... amazing." I said finally, dragging a virtual Fedora from a little side bar of hat icons, and plunking it on HIDA's head, who then proceeded to tip it just a little to the side and lean against an imaginary wall.

"Well... I think it's only half done..." He said, poking his index fingers together, "It's still having trouble with scanning things you put into the projection, and the tracking is a little buggy and..."

"It's still amazing." I repeated while giving him a headpat, "If you can perfect it, I could do so many cool things..."

"I'll get it working!" He said, "This is kinda fun too. And maybe I can sell the design..."

"I'd bet Ajuka would love to see your finished product." I said, "I should really talk to him some time as well..." I scratched an ear.

"I dunno if it's that great..." He mumbled.

"It is that great." I said, "And once it's done, I will show you how great it is." I grinned, "Oh this is so exciting..."

* * *

As soon as I got to the shop, I gave Sona a text, and asked for her two bishops. If I was going to open a potentially explosive book, I didn't want to endanger anything but myself. I didn't want to endanger myself either, but well... Also, Sona and her two most magically inclined might know what the enchantment on the book was, since Delly was only making an educated guess. If they could disarm it, without destroying the magic in the book (like I could, with my ability to drain away magic) all the better.

Why was I so excited though? This book might hold new spells, certainly, but also had the potential to tell me what the 'rank and file' sorcerers had in their arsenal. It might be a small sample size, but even a little information would give me a clue to what I might expect when facing one, and how to protect myself against it. They had made themselves my enemy, and I would do everything I could to learn about them and beat them when I faced them again, just like any monster I might fight in the dungeon.

Thankfully, nothing bad happened when I opened the book (inside a shielded bubble). And after a promise to make some things from what was left in my shop for the three of them, I went to the shop to start.

As with the last 'crisis' most of Rias's peerage took the day off training. I could forgive them for it, especially since I had lots of things to do, but Sona's group took advantage of my free time. They seemed extra motivated too, and more than once I had to poke a little discipline into them to not get sloppy with form or stance.

Sona's 'price' for helping me with the book that afternoon was a tough water skin she could use as a belt or the like. I opted to go the extra mile so to speak, and made her a pair of over the shoulder straps, and a belt. The straps crossed in the front and back, and all told there were eight individual pouches. Each pouch held close to a litre of water, and in combat, if one got cut open, well, it was only 1/8 your supply.

While all of them were getting better, Sona was the most fun to spar against. She was taking the 'waterbender' aspect seriously enough that it was becoming a real style now.

* * *

That night, after dinner and my usual chores, I set the book on my alchemy table, and got to reading.

Thankfully, whoever owned this wrote it in something really close to English. Sure there were latin bits in it, and some weird runic stuff, and a bunch of Norse in there too, but with the help of Delly, my smartphone, and a small stack of post-it notes, I got a rough idea of what was in the book itself.

"Am I reading this right?" I asked Delly, "Auto translate isn't always the greatest..."

"To blow thine enemy to little bits." Delly read, brushing her tail with the little silver wire brush I'd made her that afternoon, "Have you ever considered making explosive cards?"

"It's tricky." I replied, "I can't use weapons. Aside from natural ones, like my hands and feet, the most 'weapon' thing I can use are my foxes, or 'natural' weapons made from my aura." I tensed my fingers, creating black claws out of magic. "I can sort of use my alchemy, by putting something inside the glass that reacts with air. But it's a fifty fifty chance it won't work, or work improperly."

"Troublesome." Delly frowned, "Improperly how?"

"Well, I threw an explosive bottle at someone, and it didn't explode. But one of the components was very acidic, so it still 'worked'. Just not as intended." I recalled the time I fought Hyakinthos on the mountain side.

"Huh... What about..." She shuffled through the post-it notes sticking out of the book, and lifted it. I helped her flip the page, "This." She pointed, "It's a delay pattern right?" She picked up a pencil (a small one I'd cut to her size) and drew a rough sketch of the pattern, "Go back?" I flipped the paged back, "Then..." She then drew the spell over the sketch, "Hm, kinda like this right?"

I flipped back and forth a couple of times, but it looked like it might work. "Maybe." I said, "And since I wouldn't be touching it, it might not set off my curse either... This requires testing!"

Delly giggled, "Later! It's late!" She said with equal enthusiasm, a moment before yawning.

I looked at the time, and nodded, "Fine fine... One more thing before I go to bed..."

"Oh oh! Going to make a call?"

"I am." I picked up the newly silver coated Tarot of Hestia, "And for my extra special assistant, I've made it fey friendly."

"Yay!" She zipped over to the various light switches and I got seated in front of the window.

With her sitting on my wrist, out of the way of my view, but able to touch the card, I let my eyes relax and waited. As before, the Tarot gained 'depth' and the welcoming smile of my Goddess became a real one. Oddly enough, the 'tunnel' between us was still black, even though the card was silver now.

"Oh? Someone new?" She asked before I could say hello, "You must be Delly."

"Hi!" Delly waved, "Pleased to meet you Lady Hestia!"

"Pleased to meet you Delly. Has my child been giving you any trouble? She's already going to be grounded when she gets home." Hestia gave me 'the glare' but it wasn't nearly so bad as when I went missing for a week that one time...

"Nope! She's been very kind to me. Though she didn't listen to me and now I have ears and a tail like her... kinda. But it's okay! She made me a brush!"

While amusing, I had to interrupt, "I've been busy. And I said sorry. Lady Hestia, tomorrow around this time, I want to talk to Lord Ganesha. Could you send word?"

"Sure! His Familia has been very busy, with the dungeon... well... Anyhow, yes I can do that!" She nodded.

"Is Marius around?"

"The city set up a barracks for him and his soldiers. They got a bit of stink eye at first, but they've been very helpful, The guild and Ganesha have also given them approval, and Marius has publicly punished any of his troops that got out of line."

I nodded. Rakia would need a lot of time to build trust with Orario, but I had faith in Marius, "Make sure to say thank you for me."

I took a deep breath while she gave me a thumbs up, and asked the second last question for the night, "Are you alone right now?"

"Well, aside from your two little dragons in the crib in my room, yes?" She glanced 'off camera' "I'd have held them, but I just finished feeding them..."

"It's okay." I smiled. "Lady Hestia? Did you know I wasn't an actual Renard?"

A pause.

"Maybe?" She replied. It wasn't an 'evasive' reply, like She was trying to pretend she didn't eat the last of the cookies. She frowned, then, "I mentioned it once I think."

I tried to recall, and something came to mind, "It was around when I hit a level right? 'Bell with his special skill, and you, with yours'. You said. You weren't talking about my magic were you?"

"No." She admitted, "It's... How to explain..." She was looking worried now, "You'll have to look for yourself, since I'm not there... But if I do this, I can't hide it again."

"My status?" She nodded, "Please."

I felt the card, and my back, heat up suddenly. The sharpness of it was almost painful, but it was over in an instant. "It was very faint when you first came to me, but later... Well, you'll see it for yourself. Just be careful now! You're status is exposed."

"I haven't met anyone who can read hieroglyph anyhow." I said, "Let Haruhime know I want to talk to her?"

"Of course." She sounded a little worried, but gave me her best smile anyhow, "Thank you again Delly for helping my child."

"No problem!" Delly saluted, "You can thank me in person when I come home with her!"

"There you go again, bringing strays home." Hestia joked, "First our supporter, then your wife... now what? Good night Kodori."

"Good night."

I put my hand over the Tarot, and put it down on the floor. "Well... suppose I'll take a look after..." I picked up Haruhime's Tarot, "Ready?"

"Yup!"

Again, I looked into the Tarot, and almost instantly, my Wife's image came alive, her smile making my eyes open wider, just so I could take in more of it. "Ko-san. Delly-chan, good evening." She held up Kei, our white haired child, "Say hello."

"beeeeblehbelahble"

"Close enough for now." I laughed.

"Lady Hestia seemed worried... Is something wrong?"

"Not really." I replied, "At worst, it would be like... taking the last cookie and forgetting to tell anyone about it."

"Wiene-chan has gotten good at making cookies." Haruhime replied, "Though, she doesn't always share..."

"And then makes more so she can?"

"Yes." She smiled, "Oh... You grew another tail!"

"I did." I nodded as my newest tail swatted me in the side of the head, then rested on my shoulder, "It's a little... unruly. But it reminds me to brush more often."

"Good. You need to take care of your tails." She smiled.

"My love. I need you to do three things, four actually, but the first three are for Lady Hestia."

"Yes?"

"Bop her on the head, give her a hug, then tell her She's still my Goddess." We all knew the Karate Chop of Justice ritual, "And then, next time Marius comes by, give him a hug and say thank you for me."

"Heehee. I'll be sure to do so. He's been very reliable since he arrived."

"So I've been told. I'm getting more clues on how to get home. But it's also getting more complicated."

"I have faith in you Ko-san." She said.

"baableb."

"So does Kei." She added.

"Take care my love."

"Don't worry! I'll keep her safe too!" Delly added, "Who's an adorable bean? You are!"

Kei made a puzzled face, and tried to reach out to Delly.

"Good night, Ha-chan."

Again I put my hand over the card, and counted to ten. Right on cue, I felt a ghostly hand on my head, rubbing it as if to dispel pain. A moment later, slender arms wrapped around me, followed by a pat on the back.

"There. Now..." I stood up stripped off my shirt and peeled myself out of my sport bra, "I better not be getting bigger..." I poked myself then gave my breasts a little heft, "Wanna work the camera?" I poked at my smartphone and handed it to Delly.

"Ooo spicy pictures! Sure!" She laughed, propping the phone up on the counter top and pointing it at me, "Might wanna hug yourself a little, or it might actually BE spicy. Oh and move your hair out of the way."

"Sigh. Fine fine..."

"Wow... You have like... an entire book back there... Really elaborate too." A pause, "Hey down in back!"

My tails flopped down and hugged my legs. Click!

"Lemme just... And zoom in... Then... Oh come on, you can auto focus right?" Delly mumbled, "Okay." Click! "There."

I put my shirt back on and put the bra in the laundry, "Let's see..."

I fiddled with the phone a bit, and zoomed in a little. Yup, that was my back. Tails too. Did my butt really look like that? Hm, more leg on leg day then...

Delly was right. My back, from just above my track pants to just below the top of my shoulders, was a huge mess of hieroglyph. I was a little rusty, but I could still translate it. But that wasn't what really popped out.

Now, I'd seen Bell's back and the others of my Familia a couple of times. In the middle of there backs surrounded by the various hieroglyph was what looked like that big Olympic Flame brazer you see at the modern day games. It made sense, since Hestia is a Greek Goddess, and if you thought about it, our Familia was basically a bunch of very specialized people. I'd never seen my own back before. By the time Hestia figured out she could hide our status after updating, our little Familia didn't have any mirrors to look at our backs with.

My back though... Mine was much different.

Depicted there, with my status under it along with a few other things around it, between it, and filling up bits of space in thin hieroglyph, was a Kitsune. A classical depiction of one sitting down, with its tails wandering about behind it. Mine had six tails, with one of the six as just an outline filled with tiny letters.

"Wait... Go back to the first one?" Delly said as she looked over my shoulder, "There see it? Flip back again?"

I swished the picture back and forth, and noticed exactly one detail was different.

The fox was blinking. It was such a tiny detail, but I zoomed in to be sure. Yup, the first had its 'eyes' closed, the second was most certainly looking at the camera. "What could it mean though..."

"If I had to guess, it's because that other divine magic you have grew up with it?" Delly paced on the counter top, "I mean... I'm totally guessing here, but your Kitsune nature is supposed to grow over time, but then you became an adventurer, and it pushed it along faster? But then you stopped being 'just' a Kitsune?"

I shook my head, "What about when you were hiding in my mana?"

"It was just 'you' in there. All weird and stuff, but just you."

"Oh good..." I sighed. It would be REALLY weird if my former self, had switched bodies with a 'newborn' Kitsune, and then got tossed into another world.

"If anything, you just have a more... active Anima. Like how Gods need faith, you just kinda believe in yourself, since you also have Hestia's mark on you too. I think..."

"Don't worry about it." I sighed, "Just one more 'weird thing that happened to Kodori' this month." I stripped off my shirt again, then pants, "Tomorrow, I'm just going to pretend it doesn't matter, and think of how to enchant some statues."

* * *

July 15

While I waited for my order of metal to arrive, I started on figuring out a way to cast a pair of big statues. There were a few ways to go about it. I could simply alloy the metal, pour it into a box, and break out the hammer and chisel. Then after, melt what was left down, pour it into a box, then make a second one in a mirror of the first. This would be the most inefficient way, but possible.

Second, would be to make two moulds, melt the metal, and pour it into the moulds. I would have to make a pair of say, wax statues, pour plaster around them, then pour in the metal afterwards. But with larger objects, it would be a bit harder to do right, but this would be the fastest 'normal' way to do things. This however had the most chance to create a flaw in the work, risking air bubbles, lines, imperfections... If they were smaller, it would be fine. It would take less time, I could make a 'master copy' etc etc.

Then there was the third option. These two brave little guardians would have died to protect Akeno's... well, my shrine. So I was going to go for the option that took advantage of all my abilities, as a craftswoman, and adventurer.

I just needed some more tools...

My first warning that something, or someone, was coming, was Shinkage (who now had a very big pile of left over fabric scraps from the cosplay club as a bed) sitting up suddenly and looking up. No words, no growls, just him suddenly being alert and looking up.

Then my tails started to get twitchy.

And with hardly a ruffle of fabric, Michael was standing outside my shop. With the light coming in from the early afternoon, he looked like he was glowing, but that also might have been because he was using some kind of magic. Oh, and that he had twelve wings.

I might have been imagining that, because when I blinked from looking at the light, they were gone, leaving only the gentle face of Michael and his Halo. Oh, and silly armour.

"Oh? Why the sigh, Lady Kodori?" He asked, "You look troubled."

"It's... a point of professionalism. Whomever designed your armour obviously didn't expect you to need to scratch your nose." I put my tools down and stood up, bowing to him deeply, "Thank you for coming, Lord Michael, and please, just Kodori is fine. I straightened, then motioned to a free bench, "Please, enter, get comfortable. Water? Cookie? Pudding? It's all I keep in the shop."

He returned my bow, though not as deeply, then tried to touch his nose. It seemed to shock him that he couldn't. "I see why Lord Sirzechs recommended you look at my armour. I will gladly accept your hospitality, Kodori." He sat down, the cape hanging off his shoulder plates swishing backwards to stay out of the way.

He waited until I had put down a little plate, some pudding, a spoon, and a water bottle in front of him, then took a single nibble and a sip of water. I myself did the same with my own serving, while Shinkage shrugged his shoulders and curled back up on his pile of fabrics.

"Your question intrigued me greatly." He started, "And you'll forgive me if I looked into everything that's known about you when I returned?"

"Since Asia and Xenovia can pray now, I will forgive you." I smiled, "If I were in your place, I'd have looked into my background as well." I stopped smiling, "You're not going to ask me to say it are you?"

He shook his head, "I believe Lord Azazel and Lord Sirzechs, since they both have heard you use His language, and that it causes you some distress. But after looking into your background, as little as there is of it... What have you yourself discovered about your circumstances?"

"Shinkage? Can you keep a secret?"

" **I swear nothing I hear leaves this room by my mouth.** " He then added, " **Except what I've already spoken.** "

I felt a small shift in air, and saw the shimmer of a barrier in front of my shop. Michael nodded to me. "Since you are now the one keeping things running, more or less, I'll trust you with this." I reorganized my thoughts, then started with, "I left this world in October, 2016. I then spent over two years in Orario, the biggest city of the world I ended up in, before being pulled back here, by what ever it was that happened." I couldn't read anything from Micheal's expression, so I just continued on, "When I did end up back here, before I even left apparently, I did some checking. Who I used to be, never existed. I had a life, if you could call it that. Living family. Friends. A small fingerprint on the internet. Phone numbers. Emails. Who I was before, seemed to never have existed."

Still, he said nothing, though his face might have become thoughtful, so I went on, "I found my mother, my father. But they were different as well. But it isn't just me. Many things from 'when' I left are gone. Things I used to watch, read, or listen to for example. Just gone like they were never even a thought."

His eyes followed me when I got up and started to pace a little, the same two step turn I would do when Hestia held one of my tails, "I managed to hear some of the lore behind the great dragons too. And there's fairly solid evidence that one of them ended up in that world, and that the Great Red is sitting at the gate between them."

"Aha." He said finally.

I stopped, "Yes, aha indeed. So, what I'd like to know, is can you help me get home? If you can't, then I'd settle for 'what happened in the first place'.

"Do you miss your old life?"

"Not in the slightest." I replied instantly, pausing, then taking off my wedding ring. "It is nothing to what I have now." I offered it to him, palm up, "Simply hold it with both hands, and blink."

He made no move for it, though he said, "I know about this invention of yours, and will gladly look, but knowing you are happy with what happened means I can answer you without worry." He sighed, and from him it felt like the saddest thing a person could do, "The system, as I said at the meeting, is... cumbersome. With God's passing, things have been breaking down slowly, and..." He stopped, "Do you also swear to keep what you hear from leaving this room?"

"By my bond with my Goddess, I swear it." About the only thing I wouldn't do, at this point, to get answers, was kill myself, or break my bond with Hestia.

"Imagine a bit of clay in your furnace there." He motioned said furnace, "It is well and good to fire the clay, but what happens if you leave it in too long?"

"Depends. Good clay would turn into ceramic and it wouldn't matter. Bad clay might shatter, or dry out and crumble."

"The third one, is what was happening. Each of those flakes of clay, were people, things, random objects, getting lost in the ether. It happened occasionally, even before the end of the war. Sometimes it was deliberate, such as the Black Dragon being thrown from this world. Most times though, it was just a simple... glitch in the system." He took a sip of water, "There are theories that occasionally something would cross over here as well. Many of the more spiritual peoples of the world believe such things, and as one who is empowered by human faith, I wouldn't deny the possibility that a human will could accomplish such a feat."

"A glitch huh..." I mumbled.

"You are a woman adept with computers, thought the term isn't exact but appropriate." He said, "What happened to you, and many of the things you mentioned, was... a sort of last resort. The crumbling was getting worse, and would continue to do so, unless I, and the others, did something... drastic."

"You pulled it from the fire and gave it a tap..." I mumbled.

"Yes. Almost that _exactly_. To stop the constant fraying of edges, we did our best to send off a portion of existence. Tell me, do you recall the rough population of the world, before you left?"

"If memory serves, seven and a half billion or so." Yes, my life back then was work, games, and mental lint.

"There are just over six billion human souls on Earth right now. The 'tap' also cost the world a little time as well, so to speak."

I stood frozen for a moment, "Wait... what? How... How would people not notice that?"

"Part of sending them off, was to... erase them. Much as you found out yourself, those people were removed from the world entirely. The... _potential_ they had, was used as fuel to send them away safely. It was the most humane way we could come up with, that didn't involve a natural disaster." He shook his head, "The edges were smoothed out, existence continues, and the world, the population as a whole, wasn't upset too greatly."

"I'm... going to need to sit down I think." I mumbled, nearly missing the chair when I did sit, "That is... cosmic level stuff right there."

Long ago, my logical mind finally said 'okay I give up, magic exists'. Later, it said 'fine! I can use magic too'. Even later, 'Devils, Angels, and all that actually exist on Earth, yay'. But now? My logical mind was saying 'I quit'.

"To my knowledge, you are the first to return." He said after I finished my bottle of water, had a few deep breaths, then looked up at him again, "And one of a dozen who knows this even happened. Thankfully, now that it is done, we've... caught up with the growth of the world again, and it should never need be done again."

"Then why tell me at all?" I asked.

"You are a victim of our failure to uphold the system. Any victim, even if it was by necessity, should know why." He said sadly, "Saving the many took priority, but even God could feel regret." He smiled slightly, "And to give you a little hope. Transit between worlds is possible."

"Then...?"

"No." He shook his head, "To do what we did again would... Unmake you as you are now. Your past in that body, and any future you might have had in it, would vanish, and you would once again start 'new'. You seem to have been lucky, to have retained your memories, but who's to say it would happen again?"

I sighed, "Good... I'd refuse the trip if that was what it took." It would basically be my 'death', and by the sound of it, the 'erasure' of everything I'd done while being Kodori. I gently toyed with my wedding ring, enjoying the glimmer of light on the jade setting. My wife, my children, my involvement with Hestia Familia... No.

"If I can help you return safely, I will try and do so." He said while I contemplated.

"Thank you." I said, "I have a book for you to look at, and something else too, if you have a few minutes?"

"Very well."

Fox2: Can I bring a guest into the ORC?

Boss: I'm guessing it's the same guest who's setting off all my alarms?

Fox2: Yes.

Boss: Very well.

"There. Rias knows you're coming." I said.

"Before we do so?" He held out his hand, "If I may?"

I handed him my ring, "Both hands, and blink."

* * *

"I have never seen, or felt, such a thing before." He said a few minutes later, looking at the segment of dungeon. "I can tell you however, that it does not want me to touch it. I feel a deep resentment." He hadn't actually touched it physically, so I was guessing he was using some sort of magical sense.

"Not surprising. The dungeon goes crazy when ever there is a God or Goddess inside it. So much so that it is forbidden by the Guild." I recalled the time Hermes and Hestia went into the dungeon looking for Bell and I...

"I will put out a notice, and send word if anything like this is seen. Or what is in this booklet of yours." He said.

"It would mean a great deal to me, Lord Michael." I replied.

"Lady Rias, I will keep in touch with Lord Sirzechs for this matter."

"I understand, Lord Micheal." She said from her desk, formal, but also just the smallest bit nervous sounding. "Thank you for your assistance. Even dormant, that bit of cave feels like it has eyes. The sooner it's out of my office the better."

"Indeed." Michael nodded, "If that is all, Mrs. Kodori?"

"If you have anyone who might be interested in swapping notes on crafting things, I'd be happy to. But other than that, yes, that is all, Lord Michael." I bowed to him, fist in palm, "Safe travels.

After he left, and I my tails (which had been twitchy the entire time he'd been present) settled down, I looked to Rias, "He said it's possible."

The look on her face was confused for a half second, then her eyes widened, "That's excellent news!" She then frowned, "But not right now, I'm guessing?"

"No. Just that it is." I felt, in the back of my mind, that I couldn't say more. Literally. The words to expand on that simple answer simply wouldn't get to my mouth if I tried.

"Still good news." She smiled, "Speaking of news. It's nearly summer vacation."

"I'd imagine so, since it's summer." I smiled, "But?"

"Well, every summer I return home. Of course, I'll be bringing my peerage with me, but, would you also come along?"

"Wait... That means...?"

"Well yes."

I considered. I mean, 'home' for a devil meant Hell. Literally. "Gladly."

"Excellent. As much as you wish to return home, it would be good for you to strengthen your political ties with the houses you have already made contact with. And while not my forte, I'm sure there is a wealth of knowledge for you there as well." She smiled, "Something is different about you... It's not just the tail either."

I had brushed my newest tail (and all the others) this morning, so it was being nice and not swatting me randomly, "Oh... I bonded with Delly. Like a proper familiar... kinda sorta." I paused, "Oh, and Gasper is nearly done with the project we started. As king, you should give your loyal half-vampire a hug or something."

She laughed, "I will. I was amazed at first, how easily you and him got along, considering his first impression of you was so... loud."

"It's the same thing I told Sona, about her sister. Find something you are both interested in, and involve them. With Serafall, its anime. With Gasper, its 'quiet hobbies'. Oh, and headpats. Poor kid needs all the headpats."

"I will have to visit him soon then. What would you suggest, if I wanted to get along with him better?"

"Well, if you like manga..."

* * *

Being Friday, it was once again pasta night. This gave everyone an excuse to get together, decompress, and eat good food. About the only real change, was that some of the girls were insisting to help out more. Mostly for desert, since I was pretty sure no one wanted to take me away from the pasta making. As usual, Rias and I went to Gasper's room to deliver food except this time, I left first to let them bond a bit more. Oh, and take Delly away with me, since I'd left her there all day.

* * *

"Well?" I asked Delly as we puttered about the big alchemy room.

Instead of her usual green frilly dress, she was in a lab coat, complete with safety goggles (I had no idea they made them that size). "I'm... Not sure." She said finally, "I mean... It shouldn't even be here still, but ignoring that..."

We were still trying to figure out the arm I had torn off Vali's armour. With her help (her ability to control mana was far more natural than mine) we'd chipped off and disassembled the plates, and submitted the various bits to chemical and alchemical (important to note that there is a difference here) tests. To mundane effects such as acid and the like, it was basically immune. It was totally immune when I or Delly fed our mana into it, the extra power making the stuff stronger.

I couldn't really call it 'metal'. I mean, it was 'metallic' in nature, but it was basically solid magic. On its own, it was tough, empowered by will (mana) it was tougher. Unfortunately, what ever we were doing when we added our own mana, made the bit of armour we were working on vanish when we stopped.

"You know." Delly said after we had 'used up' about half the arm with our experiments, "I'm starting to see a pattern here." She pointed to one of the still glowing bits of blue crystal, "After working with Gasper, I'm getting a better idea on how to compare things."

"You know, I've wondered why you seem more... modern than you should be." I commented.

"Hey! Just because I'm a Fey, who was born from a little hope, a drop of morning, and a puff of mana, doesn't mean I can't learn." She huffed, "Kurin, after she took over my contract, used me to work technology for her, quietly. I might have hated my treatment, but she was an orphan and had to make her way in the world like anyone else."

"So you had to learn. Fair. But go on."

"Well, I think, maybe, these crystal bits are kind of like ROM." She started.

"Read only memory, ROM?"

"Yeah! Gasper explained it to me while he installed some RAM into a new box... Anyhow. So these crystals are like ROM. Except you give them power, and they guide the power into shape." She buzzed over the crystal that once rested in the 'shoulder' of the armour.

"But what makes the crystal?" I asked.

"Maybe the sacred gear? I mean, Issei has them too, and from your description of that Azazel guy, his fake armour did as well." She scratched an ear, then stopped when I did it for her, "oooo yeah, I like the ears..."

I chuckled, "Okay... so how to test it?" I stopped playing with her ears, "Well, silly question..."

I picked up the blue crystal, and fed it mana. Slowly. Aside from a slightly brighter glow, nothing happened.

"Well, I can feel something happening." Delly said, "But would so little work? Issei needs to be all powered up and stuff before he can make his armour..."

I had to admit, enough mana to power a light bulb wouldn't work. So, I focused myself a little more, and sent more mana into the little sphere. Then some more. Then even more than that. I could feel the orb warming up, that the mana I was feeding it was being used. But still nothing outward had happened. I was started to get close to my limit of 'being gentle' with the output as well. So far I'd only used the power of Haruhime's tail, the one meant for 'giving'.

"I'm missing something." I said.

"Yeah." Delly agreed. "I can feel it using the mana up, but nothing else is happening."

"Well... I have one more thing to try." So far, I was just feeding it power, but that wasn't all that went into a sacred gear was it? Issei needed a boatload of image training to manifest his armour. Asia powered her healing and barriers with her kindness and urge to protect her friends... "You're a bit of armour." I said, "So, be armour!"

* * *

When the smoke cleared, I was looking into the faces of Akeno and Rias. I was on my butt and leaning up against a wall, with bits of broken glass, tables, and white armour bits all over the place around me. I remembered Delly looking my way, then flying backwards as fast as she could before what happened, happened.

"Sensei! Are you okay?" Rias asked, "Akeno?"

Akeno's hand touched my face and brushed at something, "Just soot, and... berry juice?"

Delly coughed from the direction of the bed, "I'm okay too." She mumbled, "I think... Can anyone else hear that buzzing noise?"

I lifted my hand up, my fingers covered in a skin tight black metallic glove. Perfectly smooth, without gaps, crafting something like this myself would have been difficult, impractical, and so delicate it wouldn't have been thick enough to really protect my hand when I punched something... But there it was, on my hand. On the palm, was half of the blue crystal. I could feel the warmth of it on the skin of my palm, so it had actually changed shape from a sphere, to a small disk.

But then it crumbled, crystal, gauntlet and all, turning to dust that I could feel was made of my mana. "I think I'll be just fine." I grinned, "Once I clean the place up and write some notes..."

* * *

 **NOTES!** (see what I did there?)

So, if anyone is wondering, I made mention of 'Kodori's special skill' in Chapter 22, way back in the Danmachi Fanfic.

Also, I think I just explained the sudden explosion of ISEKAI Genre anime. Just saying...

More invention, weird stuff, and a trip to literal hell, starts next update! See you in five days.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

"I AAAAAAAMMMMMM... really impressed by this, Friend Kodori." After cleaning myself up, I returned to my room and used my new Tarot. So now, Ganesha and I were looking down the dark hallway at each other. Delly and I held the silver plated Tarot of him, and he held one of me on the other end of the connection, "When they mentioned this, I was... doubtful. With a Familia as large as mine, I first thought that Hestia was... taking your loss poorly. Especially with the recent birth of your children."

I nodded, "I can understand that." I replied, "But as you can see, I am not dead, just... a world away." I sighed, "We must speak quickly, since these don't hold for long. I may have found out the origins of the dungeon, and the black dragon that got away." I held up a hand, "As well, the path between our worlds, is guarded by the black dragon's father." I kept my hand up, "I have one of the missing bits of dungeon, and know that the other bits have been taken someplace in this 'world', and I'm hunting them down." And finally, "Please, Friend Ganesha, I need your help to research ways back. Anything in your library about the matter would be helpful. No clue would be too small." Then I put my hand down.

He took a moment to answer, his easy goofy smile gone and replaced by the same 'serious' expression I'd etched into the card, "The origin of the dungeon is an interesting topic, but not important right now. A guardian means a door, and a door needs two sides to be a door. And yes, it has been confirmed that the missing sections of dungeon are small, from the nineteenth to twenty ninth floors in a rough cylinder shape, are not healing." A pause, "There may be more, but the shape of the dungeon isn't constant, and only Loki, Freya and Hephaestus Familia have been able to get past those floors to investigate." His smile returned, "And since reading is a hobby of mine, I'll gladly go through my library for any hints."

"Hey hey, Mr. Ganesha?" Delly chimed in.

He looked at Delly, then leaned closer, as if squinting at her, "Mrs. Kodori, I thought all your children were here."

"I'm a Fairy." Delly said, "And Kodori's familiar, or 'bonded spirit'."

"Interesting..." He said slowly, as if it were in fact, very interesting and He was looking through his memory for something about her.

"Kodori says the Fey are unknown there, but if you find anything about us, there might be another way to help!"

"I will keep that all in mind." He said with a nod, "Hm, I feel the card here heating up."

"Two little things then, Friend Ganesha. Please, check in on my Familia. Just... Tell them you care." I asked, "And please, keep the city together."

"I will bring some spinach for little Chime." He said with a smile, "And of course! My Familia might not be the biggest, or the strongest, but the people depend on Me! The God of the People! For I AM GA-ow hot!"

The connection went dark, and after Delly took her hand off the card, I fanned it to cool it down. "He seems like he'd be a lot of fun at a party!" Delly laughed.

"He is. The masses think He's just a lovable idiot, incapable of anything but being a lovable idiot. But without the intelligence He hides behind that persona, I'm almost certain the city would crumble. Guards, guides, infrastructure, courier, heck, even patrolling the farms outside the city. His Familia is depended on for almost everything, including monster research." I explained, putting the tarot back into the leather sleeve with the rest of them.

"And yet, He called you Friend." She grinned, watching me as I stripped off for bed, "You seem to have a knack for making friends."

"Not quite. I have a knack for making connections. You can't make a friend, but you can earn friendship." I smiled, "It helps when you know the... evolved version of older systems. Like that time I basically restructured the Guild. Or invented a way to make those potion pills, and traded the secret to Ganesha Familia, who by the way, also runs most of the hospitals, for the recipe for making Chai."

She buzzed around my head then landed on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around the top of my head, "Or how you spared the life of a poor little fairy, taught her former owner a humbling lesson, and gave your new fairy a place to live."

"blup!"

I gave her a pat on the back in exchange for the hug, and she fluttered down to Jiru and lay down. "Yeah. I try not to take the low path." I sighed, "I'm a demon, but I try really hard not to be a monster." I got into bed and pulled up the covers, reaching around and grabbing all my tails so I could hug them, "G'night Delly."

"G'night boss."

* * *

July 16

I was just clearing some space in the workshop when I heard the familiar too-perfect rumble of a big truck engine. Aha!

"Oh! Big sister is here!" Delly said excitedly, putting down a feather duster and zipping outside.

I dusted off my hands and stepped outside. It wasn't actually the big flame decal coated pickup truck, but a small moving truck. Engine sounded the same though, and I knew that beaten up old ball cap anywhere on the driver. Sitting in the passenger seat, just visible over the hood, was Mittelt too, who from the angle of her head, was chatting with Cime.

After they pulled up and stepped out, Delly went to give one of the side mirrors a hug (I was later told these were the Nightmare's ears). "Friend Cime, Friend Mittelt, good to see you." I said, "And you as well." I said to the moving van.

"I hope you understand the... distance we've been keeping, Friend Kodori." Cime replied.

"I do. You're just in time though, if you waited any longer, I might not be able to get my next project done." I looked to Mittelt, who was eyeing the happy fairy.

"So what's her deal? Why'd she change?" She asked.

"My new master forgot to summon me in time." Delly said with a little huff, "But that's okay! I'm a proud member of the fuzzy ear club." She gave the side mirror a pat, "There there, you'll be able to change back and have proper ears again."

"Snort."

"Huh. Would have thought you'd be done with 'masters'." Mittelt commented, walking back to the rear of the truck, "Let's get started shall we, Boss?"

"Yes yes. Old business first." Cime said, "Ah, you've cleared space, that's good."

The back of the truck had some pretty big crates in it. I had ordered a metric ton of iron. And nearly that much in copper and tin combined. But not only that, I had gotten a big crucible pot, and an appropriately sized furnace for it. The total weight of the shipment was about nine and a half tons, not including the crate of 'odds and ends' I'd ordered that included various other metals, crystals, gems, chemicals, and just... stuff. I got up into the truck, and started helping unload the lighter stuff, then picked up the heavier stuff myself.

And of course signed for it. I made a note to ask Rias's favourite ice cream flavour.

"It's insane just how strong you are." Mittelt commented between nibbled of pudding.

"I heard you and Albion had a little... difference of opinion." Cime chuckled, "And that you came close to killing him."

"I'm surprised you know that." I said, "Help me unpack a little of this?" I motioned to the big furnace box and my 'odds and ends' crate, "And yeah... I fully meant to kill him. But he was just fast enough to dodge." I sighed, accepting and sorting small bags of stuff onto a workbench. "And I was angry."

"Being a delivery man lets me stay connected more than one might think." Cime said, "Powdered nitric acid?" He handed me a bag with all kinds of corrosive warnings on it.

"Electroplating." I replied, "Makes sense. But yeah, if I had thought he could dodge, I'd have adjusted my aim about a hand span to the right."

" **It would have certainly been a first. One of us always kills the other.** " Shinkage said, " **Oh, hello Mittelt. I'm Shinkage... and don't spill your pudding.** "

"You have a giant metal cat! Why do you have a giant metal cat!?"

" **Because she built one. Millennia of knowledge, still asking silly questions.** "

Mittelt settled down and made sure her pudding wouldn't fall off the table, "Always with the weird stuff..."

"Well, next time you fight, he'll be more careful, I think." Cime chuckled, "I also heard you are not only an actual Kitsune, but now inhabiting the local shrine?" He helped me pile up a bunch of the wood from the crates, just outside the shop.

"The Kitsune part was just as surprising to me. As for the shrine... I dunno. But, it's been useful already." I caught my newest tail before it could swat me, "I mean, even excluding my new tail, and yes I'll brush you later, sheesh..."

Cime laughed, "I suppose you didn't just marry nobility then." I pulled the tops off the crates of metal, smiling at the neatly stacked cylinders of metal, "I'm no smith, but, what do you need all this copper and tin for?" Cime asked, looking into the crates with me, "I mean, sure, I know it makes bronze, but what for?"

"I'm glad you asked." I grinned, mostly because I could finally tell the joke to someone, "For a short time, I had a pair of stone dogs outside the shrine. They were small, but managed to take down a sorcerer. Sadly, they were both broken, but we were in time to save their... spirits?"

"Ah, new bodies then? Why bronze?" Cime asked, hooking a thumb at Shinkage, "Iron seems more your thing."

"Well, when you mix copper and tin at a certain ratio, roughly four parts copper, one part tin, you get a very specific type of bronze." I chuckled, "The mix is millennia old too, and is usually called 'Bell metal'."

Only Delly got the joke, since she had held Bell's Tarot. But instead of trying to explain it, I just waved the topic away, "Anyhow, since I was expecting you, I've got some snacks for the road."

"Yay!" Mittelt cheered, "What? I like sweets..."

"Then you'll love the cheesecake!" Delly said.

* * *

"Even if you're fireproof... You're crazy." Delly commented.

After sending them off, making sure (at Delly's direction) to give the side view mirror a pat, I got the newest addition to the shop plugged in and running. It was basically a bigger melting box. Not quite a forge, where the heat was applied to make the metal you put in softer, this was meant for liquefying metal. I had a smaller one, about the size of a persons chest, and an even smaller one, about the size of a person's head. These I'd used for the smaller ingots I poured for armour and jewellery projects.

This one however, was big enough to fit a person. They'd have to be curled up a bit, but it was close to six times the internal volume of my next biggest one. Of course, I had already ordered and unpacked, and filled, my new crucible pot with and was currently looking down into the pot at the metal soup.

Why was I crazy though?

Well, every so often, I'd open it up and stir it with my bare hand. Putting my arm in just past the elbow to mix the stuff around a bit more. Sure it hurt a bit, but it didn't damage me. I also had my reasons.

"You know it won't harm me," I replied, carefully brushing dribbles of bronze off my arm and back into the pot, "I am simply putting in as much of my own touch as I can."

"Not adding your black fur though?"

"Just the gold." I replied, "They are supposed to be white, but with a little of my wife's fur, and a bit of polish, I won't need to paint them after." I grinned, "And if you think this part is crazy..."

* * *

Later, after I'd gotten both of the roughly four hundred and fifty kilogram lumps of bronze melted down and poured out into big rectangle bricks I sent Akeno a text.

By the time she arrived, I was brushing scale and slag off the two four ton blocks. Now, most statues are hollow, but these ones... no. I planned on using my adventurer strength and skill to make solid statues. With a pair of four metric ton enchanted metal statues guarding the shrine, the next time some upstart sorcerer wanted to step on my grounds with their dirty feet would be different. They would be about the size of a large dog, and weigh as much as a truck.

"Ara, such a wicked smile." Akeno said, giving the first visiting tail a pat, then the rest of them since they were all the jealous type.

"I'm just thinking of how surprised the next person who invades the shrine will be." I grinned, "However!" I stopped smiling, "These are going to be used for a holy place, and should be blessed." I put my wire brush down, "Can it be done?"

"Of course, though..." She smiled, "You'll have to get them to the shrine first."

Delly giggled as my face fell a bit, but then I said, "Well, in that case..." I took a couple of deep breaths, feeling my chest expand, bringing in the magic in the air, and igniting my own caged flame, "Lets do a little test then." I took another deep breath, feeling my arms and legs, back and shoulders change physically as I empowered myself past my adventurer status, "If my Miko would join me, I'll save her the walk."

I took a forth breath, bending down and putting my palms flat to the blocks of bronze. My unbreakable grip held them with just a flex of my fingertips, and I stood straight again, lifting them both off the floor. They were heavy, REALLY heavy, but with a fifth breath, and the sound of fabric starting to strain against my muscles, I could hold them. It hurt, and I could feel every muscle from my forearms to my ankles straining, but I could hold them.

The power I was using though, was making the air around me almost vibrate. So much so that Delly almost missed my shoulder when she tried to perch on it. Akeno seemed to have no trouble though and made a pleased sounding noise when she wrapped her arms around me, carefully putting her dainty feet between mine, so there was no chance I'd drop the blocks of bronze on her feet if my strength failed.

But... This was my strength, and I was using it on my land, and we were going to my shrine.

Like a step forward, without moving...

* * *

"Silly Ko-san." Akeno chided as she massaged my back. After we arrived (without a problem) and I placed the two blocks in a circle of smooth white stones next to the main shrine (without a problem) I stepped out of the circle, and dialed down my magic to 'casual' again. Except there was a bit of a cost...

So now, I was laying on Akeno's futon after she practically had to carry me there. To put it simply, just about every major muscle I had was quite thoroughly toast. I'd only ever strained to lift something like that the one time I tried to lift a near metric ton with one hand, with nothing but my adventurer status. But with my own magic I'd managed to not just lift, but walk with, eight and a little tons, four in each hand. And I knew, deep down, I had more power than that, had I really needed it.

What had I become?

Akeno tugging at my shirt brought me back to the present. "Hey..." I mumbled, not feeling up to stopping her. Even my tails were just brushing against her lazily, "Well, I suppose you'll see it eventually..."

"Hey boss, I just brought... oh, did you two need a little privacy?" I could hear Delly's wings hum as she flew into the small room, "Lifting those two at once and teleporting really did you in didn't it?"

I wiggled as best I could to let Akeno strip my shirt off, "Oh my... What's this?" She asked.

"Well, simply put, this is... me. As an adventurer. A mirror of all my accomplishments and experiences, while under the gift of _falna_." I explained, "If you could read all those little hieroglyph, you'd know exactly what I could do. Well, sort of."

I felt her fingers over my back, tracing the lines and curves of the words. "I can feel it as part of you." She said, "Heehee... I want to see it all."

"Soooooo need that moment?" Delly teased.

"Well, I don't mind an audience." Akeno replied as her hands got under my sport bra and wiggled it off me as carefully as she could, "Oh dear, I think you've ruined this."

"Figured as much." I sighed, "You can look all you want, so long as you keep your hands on my back." I tried, really hard, to give her a glare, since it was about all I could do except maybe floof at her with my tails.

Dutifully, (thankfully), Akeno got to work on my back, "You say this is a reflection?" She asked.

"Reduce a person to simple numbers, and this is what it might look like." I replied, "It takes no account of what got me there." I mumbled, "Hey Delly?"

"Boss?"

"Is it doing anything?"

"Well, it has its eyes open." She replied, "When I took a picture of it, it blinked." Delly added.

"Very strange." Akeno mumbled, "Hm, only six tails?"

"I'm pretty sure it will change when I get home, and receive an update." It was odd that the picture on my back was a mirror of me, even more literally than the numbers. "Well... Now I have a tail for each of my children." I smiled, "Maybe I'll grow another for my wife, and hold them all at once."

"Then who will you hold with your arms?" Akeno asked.

"You're right, the eighth one for my Goddess, and my arms for my wife."

* * *

Later, after a simple meal of fish and rice at the shrine, Akeno got to preparing the two blocks of bronze. After giving her a kiss on the forehead (I was suspicious that it was part of the ritual, but did it anyhow) I headed back to my shop. The next part of making the statues would be planning. If I were to make them hollow inside, I could have made them both the size, or close to it, of Shinkage. That alone would be awesome. But no, these would be smaller, about the size of a big dog, and solid all the way through.

However, I wasn't going to use tools for this. I was going to put the blocks into my new furnace, heat them, and use my bare hands to move the metal around. It would take longer, but like all my enchanting, it would have a personal touch to it, my own will and strength, enforced upon the material. It would take all day, and probably night, and maybe even into Monday to do. But I had to plan properly.

* * *

July 17

Exactly one minute after the first fingers of light crested the horizon, Akeno sent me a text. I had spent the night planning, drawing, making a couple of potions, and napping.

I arrived at the shrine on foot, mostly to save my mana for the walk to my shop. Akeno was waiting for me by the little stone circle, covered in sweat and looking like she had been up all night. I felt kind of bad, seeing her exhausted on my behalf (without me actually doing anything) so before I left, I made sure to help her wash, and put her to bed. And yes, I gave her forehead another kiss.

The walk back was a precarious thing. I had to be careful on the stone steps that lead down to the road. I had to walk slowly along the road. And I had to put the blocks down as gently as possible. Slipping on the steps would have been... catastrophic. There would have been no way for me to control a fall like that, and while I would be fine, one or both blocks would have dissolved into dust if they damaged something. The road was old, and eight tons of pressure in a small area left more than one shallow dip in the road on my way back.

But I did it. The ten minute walk took nearly an hour, but I had done it.

I took another hour to slowly let out the magic that I'd powered myself with, ate breakfast, put a bandana on, drank a potion to stop my muscles from cramping up, turned my phone off, and got to work.

* * *

July 19

It took longer than I thought it might. And might have upset someone with how much gas I was using from the school's pipeline... And certainly upset Akeno (while also disappointing Sona and her peerage, as well as a few of Rias's bunch too). But using nothing but my bare hands, a lot of heat, four instant coffee pills, a bunch of apologies, and some promises to Delly since she was the one telling people to go away while I was working...

They were done.

Sitting proudly, posture perfect, the twin statues were done. Slender hunting foxes that weighed about as much as a truk each, and were about as big as a rottweiler. They weren't as detailed as I could have made them, but I made sure there would be no mistaking them for what they were. Guardians to a Kitsune's shrine. And with the help of my wife's tail, and a lot of polishing, they almost looked like white marble.

"And so I call you back again, to protect and keep safe the grounds when I cannot." I touched the two stones to the statues.

It was slower than before. But with that same 'pouring out' feeling, the power from the stones drained into the bronze statues. Once the 'life' in the stones was gone, I waited. If Akeno's explanation was anything to go by, it was here where my work would be judged.

I sighed as they both started to move. Slowly, as if shaking off a long sleep, they both came alive, the solid metal changing slightly, moving as if there were real muscle and tendon under the surface. "Yip?" They said together.

"Welcome back." I said, putting my hands on their heads, "And thank you." The pride I was feeling was close to what I felt when my children were born, I didn't know why, but... "Will you return to the shrine and guard its grounds once more?"

The two of them looked at each other, looked each other over, and had what could only be described as a silent conversation that was made up entirely by moving their eyebrows at each other. Finally, they both sat down properly, and lifted their left/right paws at me. So I shook them.

"Thank you again. This time though, you can walk yourselves back with me."

If weighing, and being many times bigger than they were before bothered them at all, it didn't show. They had no problems walking, avoiding potholes, and getting up steps. It was as if they weighed no more than before. When we arrived at the top of the steps, Akeno was dusting off a pair of new stone platforms. These ones weren't as high, and she didn't try and lift them into place like she had before. They didn't seem to mind though, and they took their new places with a familiar silly doggo smile, and then went perfectly still again. Sitting at attention, facing each other. The only difference between them now, was one had their mouth open slightly, and the other did not.

" **And you spent so much time on me, yet they move like they are real.** " Shinkage said as he walked over from the big tree just out of view of the Torii.

"Different magic... I think. I won't question how this works, I'm just happy it does." I replied, yawning suddenly, "Hope he wasn't too grumpy while he was here?"

"Not at all. He is gentle soul when he wants to be." Akeno giggled.

" **Lies.** " Shinkage grumbled, " **Being around all these women is making me soft.** "

I gave his metal back a tap, "Really?"

"Boss!" Delly zipped out of the main building, "Come here a minute!" She waved us over, her tone making it sound important. I only suspected something was going on two steps from Akeno's little bedroom when Delly peeked out from around the sliding door and said, "Okay now! Get the brushes!"

* * *

I managed, if only just, to salvage the late evening. Delly and Akeno had enforced a bit of time off, and brushed my tails into submission. Since it had been a couple of days with only the most basic of personal care, that meant I'd have a rebellion attached to my rear if I didn't let them.

When I returned to the workshop, mostly to just clean up, I looked at my phone.

Teacher: Please let me know when you are next available.

Fox2: Will now do?

Teacher: Yes. We are just getting started in the gym, if you would like to join us.

I checked my phone for other messages, and found none past Asia reminding me to take care of myself, Akeno saying 'By the time you read this, you will have been brushed into submission.' And that was it.

Fox2: Sure. There in about ten minutes.

* * *

Everyone from Sona's peerage was there to train. I found it a little odd really, but they were all super motivated. Kiba was there, though he was just working through his usual weight set, and Issei was just working on the punching bag, the sweat soaking through his shirt telling me it was the last part of his workout. Not that I minded super motivated people wanting to learn. It made me feel at home really. But even when they all should have been thinking about going to sleep, long after Kiba and Issei left, they were still asking for instruction.

Finally it was me who told them to rest and get some sleep, since a four hour nap wasn't nearly enough to cover two and a half days of no sleep and hard work.

* * *

July 20

I skipped the workshop and spent nearly until lunch using up all the milk I'd produced while working. I made sure to leave a small bottle in the fridge with a 'thank you' note on it for my Silky as well. Around lunch, I got a text from Rias to come to the ORC for lunch.

"Ah Sensei!" Issei greeted me as I walked in, "We went to visit the shrine earlier."

"Those are some impressive statues." Kiba added.

"Thank you. Worth the effort, though, sorry in advance about the next gas bill the school is going to get." I said to Rias.

She smiled in return, "So long as we all get a jar of jam, I'm sure the bill will get buried under some paperwork someplace until it becomes irrelevant."

"Make sure to text me your orders then." I looked at everyone, then sat between Asia and Koneko. "Isn't it summer vacation yet?"

Akeno, from her usual spot behind Rias said, "So eager to go to the Underworld?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "People kept telling me to go there, suppose I will now that I have the chance."

"Pack what you're bringing by Friday, since we leave Monday." Rias said, "But no, we're meeting today because..."

Someone tapped on the door, polite yet direct, "Excuse me." Sona entered a moment later with Azazel walking in right behind her. "Let me introduce the Occult Research Club's adviser." She looked at me, "Appointed by the school."

Azazel crossed his arms and grinned, "You can just call me Azazel Sensei."

A pause.

"What?" He asked as everyone gave him a blank stare.

"We already have a Sensei." Issei said.

"I agree." Kiba nodded.

"Ditto." Xenovia chimed in.

Koneko simply paused nibbling on some pocky and nodded. Asia didn't shy away, but hugged a couple of my tails. Akeno quietly 'fu-fu'ed', while Rias looked past Azazel to Sona.

"Gah... so cold." Azazel said.

"Sona?" Rias asked.

"Due to the recent events, it was him, or my sister." Sona replied, "With his knowledge, Sirzechs considered him perfect for the role. Kodori-sensei is capable, but she is an outsider to the larger picture."

"I agree." I said, all eyes turning towards me, "As scruffy as he looks,"

"Hey!"

"Mr. Azazel..."

"Hm, has a nice ring to it..."

"at least has a clue about this Chaos Brigade, and he's capable in combat." I gave him a raised eyebrow, "The more experience under one roof you have, the better you will do in the dungeon."

"You know, I should make a list of dungeon proverbs." Issei said, "Hey, you have your arm back?"

"Made myself a special prosthetic." Azazel said, flexing his left hand, the one he'd lost, and making it sprout claws.

"If you're not too attached to your new hand, I can help you regrow the old one." I offered.

"No no, that's fine." He walked past the couches and plunked himself into Rias's fancy high backed chair at her desk. This clearly annoyed her, but he at least didn't put his feet on the desk or something. "She's right though, you guys are going to work for me..."

"With you." I corrected, making my stance clear on who exactly I worked for.

"ahem. Right, with me, to stop the Chaos Brigade." He continued, "You did well, Hyoudou, but Vali will be back, and I don't think you stand a chance against him on an even field. Even with your victory against him."

Issei looked a little crestfallen, but he had that determined look in his eyes, "If it wasn't for Sensei helping me... It would have been worse for sure."

"How did she help you?" He asked, clearly curious, and not condescending, "There are no records of a vessel for the Red Dragon Emperor having two sacred gear."

"That one he did on his own." I said.

"I wouldn't say on my own." Issei scratched the back of his head, "Sensei helped me figure out the difference between my partner and I. So I use my sacred gear, and he uses his power. It's kind of the same? But not quite."

"Huh..." Azazel nodded.

"The armour break was my idea, isn't that right, Princess?" I winked at Rias, who blushed, "I knew about his dress break, but when I saw Vali the first time, and him basically saying he was going to fight Issei, I got him to practice on a highly resistant bit of armour I put together, after getting him to work on how to control his magical output so he wasn't wasting it as much."

"So that's how you managed..." Azazel chuckled, "It felt good to see a little of that smugness get wiped off him." He leaned back in the chair, "But even then, if it wasn't for her, and if he were serious, you'd be dead." Azazel nodded at me, "So I'm here to help you train with your sacred gear, since I'm the foremost expert in existence on them."

"Have you found out anything about them?" Rias asked.

We had all stood up, and were standing around the desk, "Vali is working with a couple of their teams, that Bikou character as well."

"Think they will try and hit the school again?" Issei asked.

"With the three powers working together now, it would be unlikely. They'd have a difficult time, considering the losses they just suffered, as well as your new guardian spirit here." He shook his head, "They will probably recover and plan for a while before moving again." He looked to Issei, "Have you recovered your stamina since then?"

"Mostly." Issei admitted, "My body doesn't feel heavy anymore, and I can bring out my gauntlets at any time again."

"Faster than expected." He nodded, "That's good though. The upcoming battles, as well as rating games, will be difficult if you can't master your power. But that's why I'm here."

"As long as we have Gasper, we have the ultimate combo." Issei grinned, pointing at the innocent looking plain cardboard box in the corner.

"The Balor View? Still untrained, it's as dangerous to you as the enemy." Azazel said dismissively.

"I'm getting better." said the box, followed by a quiet sniffle.

"You, Yuuto was it? How long can you use that holy-devil sword of yours?" Azazel asked.

"Until I get bored." He said, his smile not quite reaching his eyes, "I've never tried to hold it past a couple of hours."

"Not good enough. You should be able to hold it for three days at least."

"Rrrg... I can manage maybe ten minutes..." Issei sighed.

"And Vali can hold his for a month. That's how far behind you are." Azazel sighed, then looked to Akeno, "Akeno, do you still have a grudge against Baraquiel?"

"I have no intention of forgiving him, or acknowledging him. My mother is dead because of him." Akeno frowned, her tone just this side of polite.

"He didn't say a thing when you became a devil."

"He wasn't around to say anything."

"I wonder if it would be..." Azazel stopped, then looked at me as I put my hand on Akeno's shoulder, "any of my business..."

Akeno gave my hand a pat, then took a deep breath to calm down, "I will never consider him my father." She said finally.

"I think it's a good thing you joined the Gremory peerage. But I wonder what he would say about it?" Azazel finished, then looked back to Issei, "Hey, Red Dragon Emperor, can I just call you Issei? You say having a harem's your dream right?"

"More or less... yes?" He replied, unsure, "I mean... It's a goal sure."

"Why don't you let me teach you about women? I've had all kinds of harems since I fell all those millennia ago."

Everyone but Issei facepalmed, while the boy himself said, "What, Really?"

"The Grigori fell from grace over earthly pleasures, so the story goes." I said, "What?" Everyone looked at me, "I read a lot."

"Well, she's not wrong." Azazel laughed, his hands doing a far more detailed version of Issei's 'grabby hands', "I fell to the pleasures of women, and never looked back." He grinned, "If I wasn't so busy with them, I could have written books that would have made Don Juan's stories look like a statistic's textbook! What do you say? Want to follow me, and we can find a woman to make a man out of you?"

Issei looked fired up, "You'd really do that for me?"

"Sure! I still remember that sweet temptation... A bunch of virgins like we angels were back then were no match to the temptation of women! You have to live according to your lusts!"

I could see Rias about to pounce Issei from behind, ready to pull him away from this... encouragement. But Issei shook his head, making her stop, "It's so tempting! But... I don't want to take the easy way out, even with this."

I met Rias's eyes, as everyone else looked at Issei's back in surprise, and winked at her.

"Bahhhh. I must be losing my touch if I can't even tempt the Dragon King of Lust." Azazel put his head down onto the desk, "I feel so olllllllllllllld." He lifted his head and stood up, "That's okay, you've got quite the selection here anyhow, and dragons naturally go for the polygamous life anyhow." He laughed and put a hand on Issei's shoulder, "Anyhow! Get used to me being here, cause we're going on a training trip this summer, and I'm gonna whip you into shape starting from square one!"

A pause.

"We already have a Sensei." Issei said.

"I agree." Kiba nodded.

"Ditto." Xenovia chuckled.

"She's already been teaching us." Akeno agreed.

"Even has us eating properly..." Asia added.

Koneko nodded, showing that the box of pocky she was eating had 'Sugarless!' and 'Low salt!' on the label.

Azazel looked at me, "You're killin' me here..."

"If you can teach them about things other than the physical arts, go ahead." I looked to all of them, "I teach them how to fight, as best I know how. But I'm not much for magic, and I don't know much on sacred gears. That said, if you have any ideas on how to up the game so to speak, I'll listen." I said the last bit to Azazel, "I have to ask though, is something special happening soon? I mean, aside from getting ready to fight this Chaos Brigade?"

"Yes." Rias said, "We don't have time to slack off any longer."

"You have the conference of young devil lords soon, right? Most of the next generation are going to be there right?" Azazel asked.

"It will be a 'who's who' of the heirs to the old established houses. It's an old custom, but serves to announce yourself to the society of Devils as a whole." Rias explained.

"You mean rating games?" Issei asked, "Even with all this terrorism going on?"

"Sounds like a good idea, especially with the terrorism. No substitute for experience." Azazel said, while I nodded agreement, "Tactics, making on the fly judgments to unknown situations, this is as close to real battlefield experience as you can get..."

"But we already have a Sensei." Issei said straightfaced, while the others smiled at poor Azazel.

"Again?" Azazel sighed, "What kind of place did you come from?" He looked at me.

Everyone was laughing as I shrugged, "Be it ever so dangerous, there's no place like home."

"Sigh, well, that aside, I'll take over teaching them about their sacred gears, and we can work together to arrange rating game style mock battles." He shook his head, "I'll arrange space with Sirzechs when we get there."

* * *

The evening was taken up by more training. Again, the Sona peerage was in full swing, while the Rias peerage was... well not lazy, but not nearly as motivated. With the news of the upcoming games, I could already tell Sona had this in mind much longer than Rias. For example, Rias's peerage, those who showed up at least, had already left.

"I really want to play chess against you." I told Sona as she and I moved about one of the sparring squares in the gym. I was simply doing a kata, while she was copying me, but moving water along beside her.

"I do not intend to lose." She said firmly, "Aside from the prestige of winning, the victor of the tournament will be given more consideration for things moving forward, including political power."

"Aha. This includes support for your dream of opening a school." I nodded, sweeping a leg out and following with a punch.

Sona mimicked the motion, the flowing blob of water cracking as it turned into a blade that followed the arc of her leg, then a knife as she punched, "Correct." She replied, bringing her arms into a defensive position, the shard of ice becoming liquid again, then returning to the water pouch harness I'd made her. "Part of my strategy is to occupy your time now, since I am sure Rias-san will want your training exclusively for her peerage as the games get closer."

"With all the extra work you've all been putting in, I hardly need to be here now." I said this loud enough for them all to hear, "At this point, I can show you new things, sure, but you're all at the stage where figuring out how to expand on your own is the best thing."

This got a few smiles from her peerage, as they stopped what they were doing to listen.

"You've all been given bits of magical gear from my shop by now. And I'll tell you now, it all has the exact same parameters as the stuff Rias's peerage has. The exceptions are things you already know, like Asia's defence cubes, or Tsubaki's spear. After that though, are how you use them with your own abilities." I nodded to each of them, "You've gotten much better since I started training you, but now its more about personal growth and finding your limits, instead of learning new things."

"Regardless, until the inevitable hoarding of your time comes, I'd like you to continue teaching us." Sona said.

"Just so long as none of you skip dinner." I replied, "Anyone want to spar?"

* * *

July 21

"Well kiddo?" I asked Gasper, who was poking one of the green orbs from Albion's armour, "What do you think?"

"Maybe." He said quietly, "I mean... if it's what you think it is."

"Excellent." I gave him a headpat, then accepted the little sphere back from him, "How's the big project?"

"I'm... still working the bugs out. Sooooo many bugs..." He sighed, "But it's all technical stuff... like umm..."

"Come on, I know the language."

"Well, I based the building aspect on AUTOCAD. And while it's still a great program, it's has no 'live-3D' aspect like what we're trying to do here... So I've had to re-work the code to make it work. Except it's a high end engineering program, and I'm... well... not a high end engineer." He explained, bringing up the program itself, while the holographic projector showed a demo of LEGO being put together.

"I'm worried about design, not engineering. So long as the bits work together, they could all be made of plutonium for all it matters in the program. Keep the scope simple." I grinned, "But when you eventually do make it holographic 3D AUTOCAD, sell it for billions." I grinned, "I mean, your demo here is basically all I need. Since the project is going to be 'person powered' I don't need any inputs past 'how far can I bend before I damage myself or the moving parts'."

To be fair, I already had a good idea of how to build my suit of plate, and now that I had my supply of iron, I could. But if I wanted to enchant it, carve lines into the metal, and generally make it 'advanced' plate armour, then I'd need a little more than 'hammer plate to fit'. Shinkage's body was much easier, since he had no 'squishy bits' inside him that might get pinched by the moving parts.

I just happened to like my squishy bits to be squished by a professional, and not by metal.

"You think... umm... Do you think Issei-sempai might let me make a model of him?" Gasper asked.

"I'd be disappointed if he didn't." I replied, "Don't forget to pack for the trip. And, can I store my safe down here? While we're gone?"

"Sure!"

* * *

July 22

"I wonder what the Underworld is like." Delly commented as we packed things for the trip. "Don't forget this." She pointed to my breast pump, "Unless you want to ask Akeno to help you every day." She giggled, "Ack no fluffing!"

One of my tails curled around her and just wrapped her up. "I certainly won't forget," I gently untangled her from my tail, "And while I'm sure she would help, she might not share."

"Oh... That would be tragic. No cookies the entire time..." She huffed and ruffled her dress to straighten it out, "Do you think you'll get much time to study while you're there?"

"I'll make time. Even if I have to bring all my instant coffee pills. I mean, think about it. All those stories where a Devil will tempt a mortal with 'forbidden knowledge' and 'secrets'... I'll be in a place with both. And available if I ask nicely, and not say barter my soul or something."

"Speaking of... Have you haven't tried to use that hellfire yet have you?" She buzzed back and forth between my dresser and me, handing me clothes for me to pack.

"No. I'm pretty sure I know how to turn it on, but haven't had the material on hand to really work on it. And... I'm a little wary of just turning it on for fun." I looked at my big safe from the shop, where the Cerberus fur wrapped cube of 'fire' was, "And I'm wondering what exactly I might make with it. I mean, you hear of weapons, but never armour..."

"Well, enchanting is all about intent, right? I mean, I know it's how you do it, and I've seen it done before."

I nodded, closing the big suitcase, "Still, I need an 'end goal' to start enchanting, or else I might just have a blank bit of metal with dangerous levels of unused potential in it." I remember my first real lesson with Asfi, the second best enchanter in Orario (the best 'officially' since the best was an 800 year old undead that didn't technically exist.)

"I wonder how we're getting there?"

"Something tells me that it won't be by a teleport circle. Just a feeling though."

* * *

Notes!

Cutting it off here, since it's getting a little long, and I've got things to do. But don't worry! In five days, summer vacation starts for our crew, and more stuff happens! I've taken a survey, and people like it when stuff happens.

I also finished Pathfinder Kingmaker... Wow... Great game but that end boss... I'm so glad they've gotten 99% of the bugs out too.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

July 23

I spent Saturday in the lab. Thanks to the wonderful 'rewind' ability on the building, the damage was easily fixed, and all I'd lost was a batch of potions (was getting bored of raspberry anyhow) and the crystal. I had a crazy idea, and if it worked...

I sighed and shook my head.

"Why the sigh? You're really on to something here." Azazel said, "I mean, I've already accomplished the end result you're aiming at, but you're half way there and all you have is an idea."

"Politics." I replied, "My home is... much simpler. We have factions, back room deals, bored Gods, and all the stuff we have here." I shook my head, "Except they don't have the thousands of years of experience dealing with it all. Something like this? It would be like putting a dragon into the middle of a grade school."

Right now, he was just overseeing my efforts. Letting me bounce ideas off him, without actually giving away any of his own secrets. It was a good way to teach, letting me guide myself towards answers, instead of just giving me the solution. "So? What's wrong with being powerful?"

"Ask Rias." I replied, "When I arrived, to her, I was basically a very friendly bomb. I still am in a way. Back home, before I left, I was just a person of note. But if I brought something like this back, a blatant creation of powerful magic and artifice, I would be on everyone's watch list as 'a possible tyrant'." I turned up the flame on one of the burners, and added in a measure of powder and stirred, "I could have kicked off the steam age if I wanted to, but again, too much attention."

"Politics." He nodded, "What's this?"

"Seeing if I can make my own ruby." I replied, sprinkling in some chromium, "I want to see if I can do it properly, before trying to enchant it or something... I mean, if I can, I'll only ever have to build my armour once, no matter how many times it might get broken..."

"You're so close, yet so far." He chuckled, "Now, say you do manage this, and get home, knowledge doesn't just vanish."

"After I get home, and fix the dungeon, I'm going to spend time with my children. And if I'm lucky, their children too. And if I'm REALLY lucky? There children as well." I watched the powdered aluminum oxide and chromium melt slowly, "For all your bragging about women, I thought you might understand that."

"Too much trouble." He waved his hand to dodge the topic.

I gave him a sideways glance, but made no comment.

"So what else have you worked on in here?" He asked.

"Well, I figured out how to make healing potions. Not as strong as those phoenix tears, but I know I'm missing something with those. Some kind of magical component. Then there's the mana potions, now in three flavours, for all your excessive uses of magic power needs. I can make all kinds of other stuff... I mean, just ask the Riser peerage." I chuckled darkly, "I wonder if they're going to be there... I haven't had time to really check up on them for a while now."

"How did you even make it happen?" He scrubbed a hand through his hair, "I mean, sure, it was no secret Riser is a horny bastard, but all of them?"

"Prior experience with fertility potions." I smiled, though I was still watching the reddish sludge in the heavy duty beaker melt, "I'm a mother of three, father of four."

I let him absorb that bit of information and went over to another set of glassworks, making sure things were bubbling through it properly. I was fully expecting this to be another 'cram session' of training, and knew it was going to be full of bumps, bruises, and high mana use.

"So, aside from teasing me with information on how close, yet not close, my idea is to actually working, was there anything else?" I asked, prompting Azazel to pick his jaw off the floor, "I mean, it's not like it's a small room, but I'd figured you'd be a busy guy."

"Actually, I wanted to get a head start on planning out group training." He chuckled.

* * *

"So... No chance I can get my workshop moved?" I asked Rias.

"Sorry." She shook her head, "But, I've sent word ahead to see what could be done otherwise." She smiled, "It's supposed to be a vacation you know. Summer break?"

"Well you know how she is." Delly said, "Wake up, eat, work, eat, work, train, work, eat again, work... What?"

Rias was laughing, while I was sighing quietly, "Well, you're not wrong really." I said, "But I've got my own plans too."

"I know I know." Rias said, "As I said, we'll see what we can do. I hope we'll have your best efforts to help us train?"

"Of course." I nodded, "Do you think I should try and visit the Phoenix home?"

"If you want to. I'm sure at least some of them wouldn't mind you visiting." She smiled, "Would you like me to arrange it?"

"No. I have Lord Phoenix's card, so to speak. And Riser's... And his peerage... I wonder if I should bring a gift... Think they'd like ice cream?"

"I'm sure they would. I mean, you've gotten high praise from everyone, including Lord Micheal. Quite daring of you." She laughed.

"Hm, you know, I think Vali is the only one who hasn't commented on my cookies. If he isn't trying to kill me next time I see him, I'll ask." I looked to Delly, "Hey, you want to help with the magic training? That's more your field than mine."

"Did you want a lesson too?" She grinned, striking a pose, "You probably have all kinds of potential waiting to be drawn out!"

"Sure." I nodded.

"Are you all packed then Sensei?" Rias asked, getting back to topic.

"Mostly. Just a few little things I can't pack until we leave. Speaking of, how are we getting there?"

"I think I'm going to keep that a secret." She smiled, "Just because I can."

"Oooo. You gonna take that Boss?" Delly teased.

"Yup." I said easily, "I am. Oh! Think your parents would like some jam? And how's the humidity in the underworld? I'd like to bring Jiru."

"Actually." Rias said, "If you really want to score some points with my family..."

* * *

July 24

More packing, cooking, prepping, making blank Tarot, and generally getting in all the easy crafting time I could since I might not have a shop while I was down there. I also decided, since I was going to be away, to spend my evening at the Shrine. Partially for the quiet, but also for the change in scenery. Even before I found out I was a kitsune (something I was still kinda weirded out about) I felt more relaxed here. Shinkage liked it, and so did Jiru (and by default, Delly, since she really loved that patch of moss.)

And while the acute sexual tension between Akeno and I was... diminished, it was still there. But at a more comfortable level than before. I mean, I could give her a hug and not worry about her trying to get a hand down my boxers... At least I hoped I still could. She was still giving me the occasional look... Especially after I moved the bronze here.

For the past two hours since sundown, Akeno had been... fidgeting. Not quite hovering over my book (the magic tome from the mage who tried to hold Gasper hostage) not quite pacing... but looking for things to distract her. She'd swept the grounds twice, given Jiru all kinds of gentle pats (not that Jiru minded this at all), had tea, brushed my tails, had more tea...

"Akeno?"

"Yes!?" My sudden breaking of the silence surprised her.

"What's wrong?"

"Well... um..."

"Do I need to dunk you in cold water?"

"No... It's just that... the President had almost everyone move into Issei's house today." She said, "Even me, technically, but..."

"But you're here because I'm here? Even though this would be a perfect chance to try and sneak into Issei's room and wake him up in the morning? Maybe see what the morning is like for the little dragon?"

"Ara... You make it sound so..."

"Am I wrong?" I gave her a raised eyebrow, putting a bookmark on the page and closing the tome.

"Well... no."

"So what's stopping you?"

"It's... it's my duty to attend you while you're here." She pouted, "I mean, you can attend yourself just fine, but it's how my mother taught me..."

Now I just felt bad... kinda.

"I could just return to my room." I offered.

"I don't want to seem selfish."

I sighed, "In that case." I 'ahem'ed imperiously, "As a reward for your dedicated service, I give you the rest of the day, and until we return from the underworld, off." I gave her head a pat, "On the single condition that you not fight with Rias in Issei's home."

I could already guess how this was going to turn out, but her smile was worth it, even if it was full of mischief. "Thank you!" She giggled and gave me a hug, "Don't stay up too late, we leave tomorrow."

"I've already got my alarm set, and everything packed. Aside from a couple of little things, I'm ready any time." I nodded, making a shoo'ing motion, "Have fun, and remember, no fighting in Issei's home."

"I won't." She said, skipping away.

I tracked her with my ears until her footsteps faded, then went back to reading.

* * *

That night, I had odd dreams. None of the usual nightmares, or the lesser 'gloomy' dreams, but something odd... I was itchy. That's all. Just itchy. Like I was recovering from a sunburn or something. Not that I'd had a sunburn... ever in this body, but I still remembered it from when I was human. But, after waking up, going to the bathroom, and returning to bed, the itching had faded, and I went back to sleep.

* * *

June 25

"This is..." I wasn't sure what I was seeing. My phone said I was in the right place. The name plate on the wall was the right one...

But instead of the nice house, on the nice urban street, with a nice neck high brick wall...

There was a mansion. Not just a little one either... The modest footprint of the house hadn't changed, but it had gone from a two floor urban house to a five story red brick manse. The outer wall was still a faded brown brick, but the new iron gate was wide enough to admit a car.

"This is a little extreme, isn't it?" Delly commented, "I mean..."

"Maybe this is what I felt last night?" I mused, "Them changing the landscape to do this."

"blup." Jiru said from his place over my shoulder and upper arm.

"Yeah, what she said." Delly translated for me, "Well, suppose I'll go into hiding while you go in?"

"Sure." I said, letting her stand on my palm, then vanish into a thin mist, "That still feels so weird." I mumbled to myself as I felt the 'mana' that was Delly float around inside me.

"Ah Sensei." I looked down the street and spotted Kiba, Gasper and Koneko. The three were dressed in summer clothes, with Gasper wearing a big straw hat to compliment his half-vampire complexion. "Is that all you're bringing?"

'All I was bringing' was a suitcase and a big footlocker with a couple of wheels on the bottom. It was all I could find that I could both carry, and have it hold my heavier items, like my armour. I wasn't going without that, and I couldn't really wear it around the normal people without uncomfortable questions being asked.

"Oh yeah." I heard Delly's voice in my ear, "Lemme just..."

I felt a little chill run over my skin, and my tails suddenly stopped their usual slow motions.

"Oh, what happened?" Gasper asked, "You're ears vanished."

"Delly just made me look like a human." I leaned down and took hold of Gasper's hand, letting him pat one of my ears, "See?"

"sleepy." Koneko yawned.

"Shall we go in?" Kiba asked, "So my juniors can sit down out of the sun?"

I pushed open the gate and walked up the new granite pathway to the new double doors that now made up the entry to the house. "This is silly... I mean, I get devils and all, but the neighbours are going to complain for sure."

Kiba chuckled quietly, while Koneko drifted towards me and leaned on me for support while she yawned again. The knight opened the front door without knocking, and stepped inside. Even more impressive than the outside, the inside was done in a similar style to the ORC room, a kind of modern Victorian style, with a nice carpet leading to a second double door that was under a big double, half spiral staircase and landing. Stone pillars, smooth dark stone tile and wooden panelling... It seemed a little much for an over night job.

"Hey guys!" Issei called from the landing that oversaw the entrance.

"Issei." Kiba waved back, "You're home seems to have gotten bigger."

"Yeah, it's a little extreme... But it's got everything! Koneko-chan, Gasper-chan, come in. Sensei, you're looking... normal?"

"Just a little illusion." I replied.

Rias, Akeno, Asia and Xenovia chose that moment to enter from a side door on the landing, "Ah you're all here. Is that your cargo, Sensei?" Rias asked. She seemed in high spirits, while Akeno looked to be pouting. "Let's go to the living room."

"Breakfast?" Koneko asked.

"With everything else you've done, I'm curious about the kitchen." I said.

"I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind." Issei replied.

* * *

Akeno assisted me in the kitchen (a massive professional grade kitchen that could do all the things) while Rias and company sat in the living room (that had all of the things you'd want in a home entertainment centre, including perfectly padded chairs and couches), for the King to explain things.

Apparently I'd been given a little more advanced warning than most of them, so she was filling them in now. "Something wrong?" I asked Akeno as we started making scrambled eggs to feed a dozen.

"President doesn't want to share." She mumbled, "And she's a light sleeper too."

"No, I won't make a sleeping potion so you can pounce Issei while Rias is passed out." I sighed, "And while you're eyes are just perfect for pouting, I must harden my heart and ignore them." I started frying some bacon as well, "At this rate, he's going to explode and then no one will get him."

"The chase is part of the fun." She giggled, "Surely you had to do a little chasing?"

I shook my head, "If you count nearly getting killed a half dozen times before getting married, I suppose." I started loading up plates as she unstacked them from the cupboard. "I'd have been much happier without the broken ribs, getting set on fire, torture, and dealing with insane Gods."

"I suppose... But... I'm just finding it harder to resist." She fu-fu'ed, "And being turned away by Rias makes me want him even more."

"Just be sure to pack your wand, and not blow up his new house instead?" I picked up some plates, "Breakfast is ready!"

Akeno followed me out with the rest of the plates and we delivered them to the waiting peerage. "You guys expecting Azazel?" I asked, feeling an odd sort of awareness of the front door opening, "Cause I think he just walked in."

Everyone kind of looked at me, "It would figure you'd catch on to my arrival." Azazel said as he walked into the living room before anyone could say anything, "You weren't planning on leaving without me, were you?"

" **Or me?** " Shinkage walked in behind him, " **I had to talk your new statues into not jumping on him.** "

"I'd never felt threatened by art before. Not often I experience a new sensation these days." Azazel laughed, "Just in time for breakfast I see!"

"Well, since he's going to be helping us, I suppose he can hitch a ride." Rias grumbled.

"Hey don't be so cold. I'm supposed to be helping you. Can't do that if I'm not even in the same realm." He picked up a notebook from a table, "Let's see... Depart, arrive, meet with parents, introduce people... bah, just notes..."

Rias nearly dropped her plate from her lap as she stood up and tried to get the book back, "Give that back you!"

"Already trying to kill me? We're at peace remember?"

I shook my head, though I couldn't help but smile a little. This was the kind of morning I was used to back home. Everyone getting ready for the day, be it before a dungeon trip, or working in the city, or even just staying home and doing chores.

"Azazel." I said, maybe just a little more forceful than I needed to, "Be a proper guest and have breakfast with us."

"Fine fine..." He handed the notebook back and went to the kitchen.

"So, as I was explaining, we'll be leaving tonight for the city, and we should be returning around the end of August. Provided nothing goes wrong to warrant an early return, or a late one." Rias huffed and put her notebook closer at hand than before, "I want everyone to pack before dark. Basic things will be on hand, but any personal belongings, as well as equipment, are your responsibility."

"I won't have access to my shop while I'm with you, so keep that in mind." I added, "So if you forget a bit of armour or the like, you're out of luck. Reminds me, Xenovia, I'll have something for you later, its packed away right now."

"Oh, do I get to try some on some armour? I've been feeling a little left out during training." She grinned.

"You do indeed. Basic stuff, but you're a high mobility type. Though if you want plate, I can do that later." I imagined Xenovia in full plate, and using that massive plank of steel Duradal, "You'd at least fit the image of that silly blade of yours..." I mumbled.

"Hey! What's wrong with Duradal?"

"Don't drop your plate, Xenovia-san!" Asia cautioned.

"Aside from it being a huge plank of metal? Excalibur destruction was even worse you know." I replied, feeling my blacksmith soul perking up to the argument.

"Grr... You don't even use weapons!"

"With the size of those blades, you might as well use a hammer. And even if you are strong enough to use them, you'd do better with something shaped for the job." I sighed, "We can talk weapon theory later if you want, I even know a guy who can make any sword you want on demand." I gave Kiba the squint-eye, "Even if it is a total cheat ability."

"Guilty as charged." He said after swallowing his food, "Yet I am not penitent at all. I must be a Devil."

Azazel was laughing, "You guys are a riot, even this early in the morning."

* * *

Issei's new home had... everything. It was like a very small resort hotel. Big home theatre, rec-room, swimming pool, hot tub, that amazing kitchen (that I was still trying to figure out how to recreate back in Orario) bedrooms that you might get lost in...

Sometime after lunch, I found myself chatting with Rias, "You know, if it wasn't for your good nature, I'd consider this an abuse of power."

"When you say it like that, I'm not sure if your trying to admonish me, or if you're jealous." She smiled.

"Maybe a little of both." I admitted, "I know you're a devil, and that you can change people's minds, but I've seen what that kind of power can do to a person when they start to rely on it to get their way."

"Don't worry Sensei. My parents have already given me that particular talk. If I abuse my power, or influence, they won't hesitate to ground me."

"Good. And since I've met your parents... Speaking of," I handed her a small fancy glass vial, "Courtesy of Jiru."

The vial was just a simple 'fancy' looking bottle from the 100yen store with a rubber sealed glass stopper, but the liquid inside was a light purple. She carefully took the stopper out and sniffed at it, "Oh this is perfect. Mother will love it."

"Excellent." I nodded, "Oh." I handed her a second one, "This one is for you." In truth, what I just handed her was a 'failure'. But, Delly said they smelled close enough that Rias could attend a formal occasion with her mother, and not stand out as much, but still smell nice. I wasn't one for scents or fragrances, so to me, it just smelled like a field of flowers 'over there' where as the first bottle smelled like a field of flowers 'right here'.

Rias nodded and smiled, returning the first bottle to me, "I'll be sure to wear this the next time there's a formal occasion." She tilted her head a little, "Why don't you use anything like this? Or even make up? You certainly know how, if the play was any indication..."

"Unnatural scents will get you killed in the dungeon." I replied, "To a hunting animal, it just makes you stand out more. And well, every animal in the dungeon is a hunting animal." I ran a hand through one of my tails, "So I just keep myself clean, and eat properly so I don't carry any strong scents on me."

She considered this, then asked quietly, "Do you have any suggestions for someone like me?"

I gave her the exact same squint-eye I did Kiba. I knew exactly what she meant, so I replied with, "Just about anything but 'about to set him on fire' and you'll do well." I put a hand on her shoulder, "Nothing makes a boy more nervous than jealousy, just saying."

She tried to turn away, but of course, I had a hand on her shoulder, "I keep forgetting you can do that." She sighed.

"You know, I made Akeno promise that she wouldn't fight here in Issei's home." She blinked and turned her head to face me, "If you want Issei, fine. If you want him first, that's fine too. If it's that important to you, humans have all kinds of tools that would let you have fun, without the usual aftermath. And if all you needed was privacy, you have wings." I let her shoulder go, but gave it a pat, "I'm not trying to be preachy, but I'm going to have to give this talk to seven of my own kids at some point."

"You make it sound so easy." She sighed, "And there's so many issues aside from just that..."

"So back off a little." I shrugged, "He certainly isn't going anywhere." I winked at her, "His love for you is as plain as your hair. He will literally do anything for you if you needed it done, including wait."

"But he's like that with every girl! I want him to only look at me!"

"Then you don't want Issei, you want a mirror. He's a young man, and a dragon, two beings well know for their promiscuous nature. He's also going through puberty."

She simply fumed, her expression frustrated.

"He will simply be Issei. Someone who loves women, tries hard for his friends, and tries to make them all happy at once. Now, you can co-operate with him, or you can leave. Because if you try and change him, he will stop being Issei." I sighed, "He reminds me so much of Bell. The only difference is, Bell is shy."

She looked like she wanted to say something, then stopped when I said that last line, "That's the only difference? You've talked about him, but..."

"I'll get my Tarot of him later. I know all this preachy stuff about relationships is getting on your nerves, but really, you'll understand when you get to know Bell, that I'm not just talking out my ears."

She hid a laugh with her hand, "Fine. I'll think on your advice and look forward to meeting your little brother."

"Good. Now this place had a hot tub somewhere around here..."

* * *

"Why so glum boss?" Delly asked from her perch on Jiru, who was in turn laying over Shinkage's back.

"Oh she's just pouting because the hot tub tried to eat a tail." Akeno said.

"That too." I sighed gustily, cradling my poor tail. I wasn't expecting one of the water jet intake valves to be so strong, and it turned what was starting to feel like a relaxing soak, into a moment of panic as I tried to find the off switch, and keep my tail from getting further in and maybe getting caught up in the water pump itself. "But we're walking through the city, at night, and I can't really enjoy any of it."

We were walking as a group through the streets of downtown Kuoh. The shops for the most part were closed, save for the occasional food place. People were few and far between as well, most of them staying well away from our group. Now if that was because we were in fact a group, or someone in the party was sending out a 'go away' mind effect, I had no idea. Delly was still hiding my fox features, (except my eyes. She said she couldn't hide those) and had also added Shinkage. So it wasn't the car sized metal cat that was keeping people away.

"Well, now that you have a way to hide a little better, you can visit when we get back." Issei offered, "If you want I can take you to all my favourite stores!"

"Sounds good. Maybe bring Gasper." I looked ahead at Gasper, who was wearing his mask and holding Koneko's hand, "So you can keep up with that manga you're reading."

"I just order it online..." He mumbled, "I mean... It's easier."

"Oh come on Gasper-chan!" Issei was warming up to the idea, "We can visit those other stores too! I know a great place for discount computer parts!"

And like an expert, he had Gasper hooked on the idea too.

I left them to it, and turned to Asia, who was holding the edge of my sleeve, "Nervous?"

"A little... I mean, we're going to the underworld. The place that has never known the light of God."

I noticed that everyone but Asia and Xenovia twitch their eye with the mention of Him. "Well, when I don't know something, I ask questions. For example, I know that the underworld has a day and night cycle, though it was described as 'dark, and not so dark'." I looked to Rias, who had drifted closer, "Is that right?"

"It is." She said, "It's not a bad place, and well... You're obviously familiar with the descriptions of the levels of Hell. We're... kind of on top of all that. Without His light, but still above Purgatory."

"So we won't be hearing any of the screams of the damned or seeing any of the eternal tortures?" Xenovia asked.

"Not in the Gremory territories at least." She shook her head.

Oddly enough, Xenovia looked a little disappointed.

* * *

We were in a subway station. As with most public places in Japan, it was nearly spotless, and quite modern, with stainless steel walls and LED lights. Though, the last train had left hours ago, we still went in. Rias, in the lead, started to explain.

"As is our nature, we've many underground spaces hidden from mortal eyes. One of them is this place here." She led us through the quite station to a door. Just as shiny looking as the rest of the stainless steel, it had a very modern looking magnetic reader beside it. She took a card out of her pocket and held it next to the reader, "A special railway station that will take us to the underworld."

"Wow..." Issei marvelled as we entered, "I've lived in this town my whole life, and I had no idea this was here..."

I marvelled too, to be honest. I mean, being a former human, leading a dull life, my imagination had come up with all kinds of places like this. Random doors leading to fantastical things. Like this for instance. This wasn't some service tunnel or steam filled underground sewer access, but what looked like an extension of the main station itself. More smooth metal walls, good lighting (that turned on automatically when we entered), nice wide staircase... This was planned, and planned well.

"Really..." I mumbled, "Someone was thinking ahead."

"Care to share with the class, Sensei?" Azazel asked with a grin, though he said Sensei with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Same materials here as above. This place was built at the same time, or just before the actual station." I looked to Rias, who glanced back over her shoulder at me, "The station was sponsored by a Devil owned company?"

"Yes indeed." She smiled, "Though, I only know that much myself." She continued leading us down, the polished white granite steps taking us down well below street level. Finally though, we reached the bottom, and Rias led us down a final hallway then through an archway with the number '3' on the wall. "Here it is."

Seen one subway platform, you've seen most of them. The train however... WOW... Looking like a mix of Bullet train, and maybe a space ship, the sleek, dark metal sides of this train looked like it meant business. The front had what looked like a sharpened jet nose above a thick glass window where the conductor's compartment was. Under that, were high powered lights, and a second sharp looking point where the traditional 'cow catcher' would be. Getting in the way of this train would be bad.

But aside from what looked like a weaponized prow, it was sleek, aerodynamic, and very classy looking. Glancing down at the track, I saw that it wasn't actually on rails, just crushed gravel. That suggested this thing had some kind of flight mechanism or enchantment.

"Oh, Sensei has her thinking face on again." Xenovia commented.

"Oh stop being such a tourist." Azazel added.

"All your things are loaded, hurry and get on board." Rias said with a sigh, "It's just a train." She waved us all inside, though she held a hand up for me to wait until everyone else had boarded, "Here." She handed me a thin metal card, about the size of a credit card, "Your passport."

I took a quick look at the card, noting it had my name and a simplified version of Rias's magic circle, complete with the little animal cracker shape in the middle. "This is a camel isn't it?" I remembered something Sirzechs had said about raising them.

"That's right." She nodded, "Don't lose this. It's basically your employment card, ID and passport while you're in the underworld. Since you're a Gremory retainer, and not part of my peerage."

"Thank you." I nodded, putting the card into my pocket, "What about these two?"

"Blubble?"

"Three." I corrected, motioning to Shinkage, Delly and Jiru.

"Well, Delly is your Familiar, Jiru is her home, and Shinkage is..."

" **Not a pet. Don't even think about it, Rias.** "

"I'll mention it to the conductor." Rias gave Shinkage's head a pat, "I'd never suggest that you were something so... base as cargo."

" **Thank you.** " He said, walking past us, though he very carefully give Rias's leg a nudge with his shoulder.

"No problem. No go join the others." She sighed, "Tradition dictates I ride 'first class'."

The inside reminded me of those fancy train seats you see in movies, where people travel in their own little 'rooms'. Except instead of compartments for four, it was just a long train cart with two rows of eight seats. Not quite private, but separated enough that small groups could be social without bothering the next set of seats. Each set even had a table, large enough to eat, or play a board game on comfortably.

"Come join us Sensei!" Issei called out.

"Just a moment. Delly?"

"You bet'cha!" And with a little wave of her hand, I could feel her illusion vanish, letting my ears and tails free to be seen again.

They of course wanted attention, since to keep the illusion going they had to be as still as possible. "Much better." I smiled, finding a seat and petting one of my tails, "Now I know one of you brought a deck of cards..."

Kiba produced a pack of cards from a pocket while Issei looked past me, then up and down the aisle, "Say, where's the President?"

The train chose that moment to start moving. A slow forward motion with a slight upwards glide. "The custom is for the Master to ride in the first car, while their peerage rides behind them." Akeno explained, smiling as Asia and Xenovia looked out the big window next to them, "All newcomers to a peerage must ride the train into the underworld for their first visit."

"Huh, odd custom." Issei replied, "Why?"

"I'm honestly not sure." She replied, "But there is a heavy punishment for those who don't, unless there is a special circumstance." She smiled.

"Well, good thing I haven't visited before hand, I suppose?" Issei scratched his head, "I'm kinda... getting the idea that the President is much kinder than she needs to be. I wouldn't want to be thrown in a Devil jail... I mean, I might live forever, but in a prison?"

"fu-fu, Well, you won't be punished for that, but you might be for untoward relations with your Master..." Akeno teased, "Eep?"

I gave her a Karate Chop of Justice from across the aisle, "If that were the case, Riser's peerage would be... very sad." I said.

"Heh heh. Yeah that lucky fried chicken bastard..." Issei looked respectful and jealous at the same time.

"You spoil all the fun Sensei." Akeno pouted.

* * *

A while later, Rias came through the door at the end of the car, "Oh good, you're all settled in." Rias said, "Just wanted to check on you all."

"Princess, you may communicate with your peerage, but if you'll allow me to prepare the new members for arrival?" Behind her, in that respectful 'behind and to the right' position, stood an older gentleman dressed in what looked like a a military parade uniform. All dark fabric and brass buttons, he was the first elderly looking Devil I'd seen so far. He took off his hat, a round cap with a short brim and made of stiff leather, to reveal snow white hair and a neatly kept beard."Good evening everyone." Rias stepped to the side to give us all a clear view of him. "I am Reynaldo, the conductor of this train."

There were a few quiet 'pleased to meet you's from us all. Akeno gave him a wave and a smile though, probably familiar with him already.

"Now then, I will identify and record the newcomers to your peerage." He held up a little device that looked like a mix of Star Trek tri-corder and Aliens motion detector. "The chess pieces you received upon your reincarnation also hold your personal information. There is no known way to falsify this, so we use it as a passport as well." He passed the device close to Issei, Asia, and Xenovia, getting a happy sounding 'beep' from the device each time.

"Thank you Reynaldo." Rias said kindly, "This is Kodori Haruhime, my retainer."

I offered him the card Rias had given me, and the device made a slightly different, though still cheerful noise, "I'm a fan of yours actually." He said while returning the card, "I was able to get a ticket to watch your match with Lord Riser Phoenix."

I smiled, "I hope I never do that again, but if I do, I'll count on your support." I gave him a short bow, "This is Shinkage, my assistant. Delly, my Familiar. And Jiru, Delly's home."

"Assistant?" He looked at Shinkage, who was sitting crouched down on the floor with Jiru over his back still.

" **I am her security system. And occasional bouncer. You know, public relations.** " Shinkage said, moving his head to look up at the conductor. Delly said nothing, but waved cheerily.

"I see..." He sounded unsure, but he was talking to a giant metal cat, "Just so you know, you are responsible for them while you are in the underworld." He then looked to Rias, "And you, for her." He bowed slightly.

"Understood." She nodded back, "And then there's Azazel."

The fallen angel was napping in the far back corner, seemingly unconcerned he was visiting what was until less than a month ago, enemy territory.

At the mention of his name though, he snorted, blinked sleepily, then fished around in his pocket as Reynaldo got closer.

After scanning what looked like a passport booklet, like one you'd find anywhere in the mortal world, Reynaldo looked at his watch, "Ah, if you look out the window, we'll be crossing the dimensional rift momentarily." He bowed to us all, "That being said, I must return to my position."

Rias motioned toward the window, "Enjoy the view."

Like tourists, the three newest of Rias's peerage stuck themselves to the big window of their booth. Since I was standing, I went to the booth next to theirs and looked as well. The darkness on the other side of the window flickered, there was a shift in the magic around me, similar to the transition from 'real space' to 'barrier space', except instead of the magic going 'stagnant' it became 'alive'.

Then I could see the vast landscapes of the underworld.

From Lord Phoenix's description, I wasn't sure if he was being literal or not. But he wasn't joking at all. There were forests, lakes, mountains, everything one might see on Earth, from my view point about three thousand metres off the ground. It looked like it was 'day' with the 'sky' being a kind of pleasant dark purple, easily enough light for a mortal to read by. This however, gave the landscape an otherworldly cast.

The trees weren't the same green, and there were patches in the forests that I could see where odd things spread over the canopy. The lakes were dark, almost black pools, where even up here, I could see the occasional flash of movement. And the mountains were all dotted by volcanic vents venting thin plumes of dark smoke. If that wasn't enough though... The magic in the air felt familiar. Alive, watchful...

Like the dungeon.

* * *

NOTES!

DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

Okay maybe not that dramatic. But don't worry, in five days, you'll see more! See? Read? Whatever. :)


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

It felt like the dungeon. Like the very air itself was watching you.

"Sensei?" Gasper's voice, and a light tug at my shirt sleeve snapped me out of what felt like a pre-combat warm up. "Is something wrong?"

"The magic in the air is much thicker here, more than almost anywhere else." Akeno explained, probably catching on to my mood instantly, "And it is the underworld."

I gave Gasper a headpat, more for my own comfort than his, "Thanks for worrying. I'll be fine, it just feels so much like the dungeon back home."

"If it makes you feel better," Rias started, "Unless you do something incredibly stupid, you'll be in no danger here. Much like the human world, the Devil realm is mostly civilized. Our wild animals tend to be more dangerous, but that goes without saying."

I nodded, rubbing my wrists and feeling the ghost sensation of shackles on them. "I suppose I'll just keep alert."

"Princess, we'll be landing shortly." Our conductor said while looking at his watch again, "If you could find a seat until then?"

* * *

'Shortly' was another half hour or so, as the train made a slow spiral down into what looked like any other train station you might see in the real world. I mean, aside from the lack of actual tracks. It did give me more time to see the landscape and let my mind try and divert itself from that mild paranoia one must have in the dungeon. The trees were a good distraction, being different from anything I'd ever seen, yet, still trees familiar in their presence.

The train's magic flight systems powered down, and we settled to a stop. Rias stood then, and said, "Let me officially welcome you all to Gremory territory."

Everyone got to their feet, and started doing the usual 'clean up/pack up' one does after a long train ride. Snack wrappers, drink bottles, bags, each of them myself included picked up after themselves and followed Rias towards what I assumed would be the exit.

"Rias?" I started, "Can I get my luggage?"

"It will be handled by our staff." She said.

"Please?" I tried again.

She gave me a good look, then nodded, "I'll talk to them for you, this way."

We all stepped onto the platform, a nice dark stone and white brick building, complete with a ticket booth (though no one was in it at the moment). Very old fashioned, but also perfectly clean. Down the platform, I spotted a small crew of people unloading our bags and suitcases from the cargo car of the train. For the most part, they were all dressed like butlers. Black suit, little bow tie, perfectly pressed pants and jacket. Unlike the British butler however, they all had a little touch of 'other worldly' to them. Pointed ears, little horns, unnatural skin tinting... The only one not actually working however, was dressed in the same style maid uniform that Grayfia wore.

"My retainer would like to fetch her luggage personally." Rias said as we approached.

"Very well." She replied, "Which of them is it?" Her tone was respectful, but when she looked at me, there was just a hint of distaste.

"Careful." I heard someone inside say, "Heavier than it looks."

"That one." I said.

They made way as I entered the cargo car and picked up the reinforced foot locker with hardly any effort. I didn't care about the suitcase, it was just clothes and some personal stuff, but this held my equipment and sensitive materials. I nodded thanks to the two butlers who were about to lift it, then stepped back off the train.

"Thank you, carry on." Rias said, getting a bow from the maid before turning to me, "Problem?"

I had set it down out of the way, and opened it up. Without answering, I found my gauntlets, closed and locked the footlocker again, then put on the heavy adamant backed gloves, tightening them down with the ease of long practice. Finally, as the bracers started to warm up my forearms with their salamander wool backings, the phantom sensation of my wrists being in chains vanished. "No." I replied, standing and putting the footlocker over my shoulder, "Thanks."

"No problem..." She replied as we went back to the group of curious looking people.

"Oh? Not showing much trust there Fox." Azazel said with a chuckle.

"Someone brought up at some meeting someplace that I was getting careless with who I gave my creations to." I replied, "So I'm not taking chances." I was sure Rias and Akeno knew that wasn't all there was to it, but they stayed quiet as Azazel looked like someone had kicked his shin.

We then got loaded into a bunch of carriages. Not just any carriages though! Camel drawn, British carriages. There were enough for all of us, and while they looked like the old style carriages, they were made of modern materials, which was a good thing, since Shinkage would probably have passed through the floor when he got in with me. After a little sorting, Gasper joined me as well.

As we got moving, Delly sat on my shoulder and leaned on the side of my head, "I'll try and help with the dreams if you want?"

"Thanks." I replied, one of my tails settling over that same shoulder to hug her.

"Sensei has bad dreams?" Gasper asked, reaching out and looking like he wanted to pet Jiru.

"You didn't want the scary parts of my story." I replied, "Just be gentle when you pat him. Jiru is a little delicate."

"blublelelele."

"Yeah like that!" Delly encouraged.

"But you're so confident..." Gasper mumbled.

"I rely on friends to keep me together. I'm working on it, but I don't have the same people to help me here, as back home."

" **When you were told to make friends, I was not what they meant.** " Shinkage said, " **But I agree, even when I was at the height of my power, before I entered the cycle of reincarnation as a sacred gear, it was my downfall, not having people to rely on.** "

"I see that now." Gasper said, "Issei-san, Sensei, Lady Rias... You've all been trying to get me to come out of my room more, or at least out of my box."

"We all live in boxes." I said, "They might not look like a box, but every so often, we need to go back to our box." I clenched my fists, "My box just happens to be something I can carry with me, when I really need it."

The inside of the carriage let in light through thick glass windows covered by thin Gremory Red curtains. I mention this now, because the light outside got a little darker, so I moved the fabric aside to see why. "Oh... wow."

Gasper looked as well, and the carriage rocked a little as Shinkage carefully stood up and turned to the side we were facing and wiggle his head between the curtains to look as well.

We had just entered the shade of a castle. A MASSIVE castle. It was hard to judge how high it was, but I could count twelve levels of windows, seven distinct buildings, three towers... It reminded me of a fortress citadel, like something right out of Warhammer, but without the skulls. The carriage started to turn again, and we all moved to the other window to keep looking. We were coming up to what looked to be the final approach, a huge, gently inclined stone ramp.

It looked impressive as anything I'd seen before, human or from Orario, but I could easily picture it all during war. All those windows, now filled with glass, would hold archers or spell casters. And this long ramp we were on, could slicked with oil and set on fire. Or the huge smooth grey granite walls, polished to a dull gleam to mimic marble, withstanding catapults. This is what ages of war looked like when you finally made peace, and cleaned up a little.

After a little more trundling along, up the ramp, through an absolutely titanic metal bound wooden double door, through what would be, in war time, a kill tunnel, we finally slowed to a stop in front of a more person sized double door. Set into a mirror polished marble frame the wood and metal door matched the rest of the place with it's 'friendly fortress' vibe.

Then there was the troop of perfectly dressed maids waiting outside.

As we all stepped out of the carriages, waiting for Rias to approach first to the chorus of 'Lady Rias, Welcome home!" from the dozen maids by the entrance, who all bowed at exactly the same time.

As we all fell into line behind Rias, the double door was opened (with that slow ponderous motion that big doors were meant to open with). Without pause (though she did give the maid squad a smile) she started towards the open doors.

"If I could take Ma'am's luggage?" One of the maids asked as I got closer to the door, my footlocker being held to my back by my tails.

"Sensitive material." I said, "Thank you but no."

Again I got that little hint of distaste from her reply, but still all the respect, "Very well."

I also noted, that Azazel hadn't gotten off the carriage he was on. I could guess why, but such is the life of a diplomat.

* * *

The dim light from outside filtered in through the window lined hallways. Like something out of a fairy tale, there were maids along every corridor we walked, and I was suspecting they were there as much to wait on any possible request from Rias, they were also there to guide us, since some of the many corridors we walked only had one path occupied by these maids.

"This castle is huge..." Issei mumbled, "I mean... Is this all one building?"

"I'd guess no." I said, "Look." I pointed out one of the windows, "See? A bunch of older buildings, then there, slightly newer, then there."

Rias had stopped, the entire procession halting as well. She sighed, "Sensei, it's summer vacation."

"I can step from the class, but I'm still a teacher." I replied, "But a castle this size probably grew up around other smaller ones as the need arose." I looked to the closest maid, a red (normal red) haired woman with lizard eyes and a human face, "And the wall behind her is part of the main structure, while these windows are much newer."

"So that's how this place is so huge..." Issei mumbled.

"The Gremory holdings are close to the size of Japan's Honshu island." Kiba explained.

"My fellow knight is a nerd." Xenovia sighed.

"Ahem." Rias got everyone focused again and we continued, "As members of the Gremory peerage, you'll all receive a some land as well. You can decide later which pieces you'd like." She winked to Issei, while he and the other new members blinked at her in shock.

We turned a corner, just in time to spot Grayfia coming from the opposite directions, "Ah, you've arrived early."

Before any of us could respond, an excited "Auntie Rias!" came from behind Grayfia, followed by a young child, maybe ten years old, running towards Rias. Dressed in a longcoat in the Gremory colours, he also had the crimson hair of the family.

"Ah! Millicas!" Rias caught the boy and the two of them shared a big hug. "You've grown so tall since I saw you last."

"Auntie?" Issei asked.

Getting just a little more hug time in before standing again, the boy turned and said, "I'm Millicas Gremory." He bowed, his excitement replaced by perfect manners.

"He's my brother's son." Rias said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sirzechs-sama has a son?" Issei boggled.

"Pleased to meet you all." Millicas said cheerily.

Most of Rias's peerage bowed, or went to one knee in greeting, but it only made the boy look embarrassed. I myself didn't bow, but... I wanted to pat his head... He was just so adorable.

"The Devil-King title has to be given, so Millicas is still part of the Gremory family. He's next in line, after me." Rias explained.

Grayfia took the moment of silence to say, "Dinner is ready, if you'll follow me." She looked at me, no doubt seeing I was wearing my gauntlets along with carrying my footlocker.

"If I could ask you to take this someplace safe?" I met her gaze and asked.

"Certainly. This way please."

* * *

A couple more hallways, these ones without windows, suggesting we were heading deeper into the castle proper, we came upon what could easily have been a ballroom. A massive, well appointed (well... slightly better appointed when you looked at the rest of the place) room with several crystal chandeliers and a half spiral flight of stairs leading to a platform half way between the floor and ceiling. We just happened to be entering the room at the same time as a half familiar person was coming down that staircase.

Dressed in a white evening gown that hugged her curves like it was being paid, was Rias's mother, Venelana. Being Rias's mother, she had a lot of nice curves, and I wasn't the only one taking notice.

"ow." Issei rubbed his side.

"Mother, good evening." Rias said.

"Ah, you're just in time for dinner." She said looking over us from her place a few steps off ground level. "Everyone's here I see. Lady Haruhime as well." I made sure to make a bit of a face, but then bowed to her without comment.

Some of them looked at me, though Issei was looking shocked, "Wait, she's your mom? But she looks your age!"

"fu-fu." Velelana laughed, exactly how Rias, and Akeno now that I thought about it, did. "While I admit I'm not above such kind words, it is simply something most Devils enjoy, looking as old as we please."

"You'll be able to do it too, someday." Rias gave Issei another elbow, just hard enough to get his attention again.

"Ah, you must be Issei Hyoudou." She said, finally stepping down to ground level and approaching.

"You know me?" He stammered, "I mean... I don't think we've met?"

"I saw you at the duel, between Lady Kodori and Riser Phoenix." She said kindly, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

I could tell she was doing this on purpose. But the smile she gave him made even my heart twitch a little. Poor Issei though looked like he might need another elbow, but he managed to bow, "Nice to meet you as well." He managed with only a little hitch to his voice.

"I can lead them the rest of the way, Grayfia." She said, then to us, "If any of you would like to freshen up before dinner, please follow me."

I waited until they were all ahead of me save Shinkage, then stopped by Grayfia, "Thank you." I set the footlocker down then took off my gauntlets, "Your son is adorable."

It's hard to describe the moment of pride I felt as the perfectly calm maid looked at me in shock (for exactly 1.3 seconds). "How did you know?"

"You just confirmed it." I replied, "I hope my children grow to have such a kind face and manner."

"Your words are too kind." She replied, her face and posture back in place, "I will carry this personally to your room."

"There's nothing breakable, but its stuff I won't dare to leave long, even under the wards of the school."

" **I would carry it myself, but well...** " Shinkage raised his head a little, " **I am not a pack animal, though, I am an occasional transport service.** "

"Blup!"

Grayfia smiled slightly, then nodded to me, "Don't lose sight of them, the Gremory home is vast."

* * *

I felt much less... naked I guess would be the closest word for it, after a trip to the bathroom (that would have cost, in mortal terms, as much as a house to install) to freshen up a little and splash a bit of cold water over my face. Maybe it was because my logical mind had just kinda wandered off someplace, that I was taking it in as easily as I was, but...

Well, what could I have expected? I mean... I was in the underworld, the layer above the topmost part of Hell itself, in a home, a castle, that would have put to shame anything humans had built for the purpose of withstanding a siege. Why wouldn't it have a bathroom that likely cost more than I'd ever earned in my mortal life as a human?

The dining room reminded me so much of home I was nearly able to push away that little tingle of dungeon paranoia. Sure, it was once again amazingly appointed, but it still felt like a place where a family could eat. Most everyone was already seated, and I picked up on the seating order nearly instantly. Lord Zeoticus Gremory, who gave me a smile and nod when I entered, was at the head of the table. To his left was his wife, followed by Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Gasper. To his right, was an empty chair, Issei, Asia, Xenovia and Koneko.

Maybe it was because I myself was 'royalty' that I was being given the seat, but at my questioning look to Zeoticus, he nodded and motioned towards it. So, looking a little under dressed for the occasion, since everyone was in their school uniforms while I was in track pants and my 'under armour' shirt of battle cloth, I sat in the very nice padded chair. While not made for tails, I don't think anyone minded I sat just a little forward.

As soon as we had all been seated, a small troop of maids arrived and started wheeling carts of food over to the table. Oddly enough, while fancy, it was easily recognizable as food from 'earth'. Steak, mashed potatoes, cream soup, bread rolls, salad, fruit. Poor Issei looked lost, as the maids served everything, though he might have been thinking about having the maids serve him personally... Hard to tell.

So, I reached out with a tail and poked him, picking up the cloth napkin I'd been given, and tucking it into my collar. After a 'aha' look at what I was doing, he did the same.

"Welcome everyone to our home. Please, relax, enjoy yourself, and consider this your home as well." Lord Gremory said with a smile, "The maids will see to your needs, so do not worry. So please, eat, recover from the trip, and we can chat afterwards."

Again Issei looked a bit lost. I mean, the staff had gone full formal on the dinner, and there were three forks on one side, and a knife and two spoons on the other side of the plates. However, being the nerd I was, I once again tapped Issei on the hip with a tail, picking up the outermost fork and knife, and starting on the steak. Zeoticus glanced my way and gave me an approving nod, while the others seemed to already know what they were doing.

As the meal went on, with the occasional bit of quiet chatter (pass the salt? Thank you) I occasionally directed Issei on what to use on what part of his meal. Salad fork, soup spoon, that kind of thing. When we were finished, and dessert was brought out (yes ice cream, no not as good as mine), Lord Gremory finally started up the conversation.

"Issei Hyoudou-kun, how are your parents doing?"

Shocked into nearly dropping his spoon (and his shirt being saved by the properly placed napkin) he took a second to compose himself, "They're great! They send their best wishes too."

"They're a lovely couple." Venelana said with a smile, "I'm pleased they are doing well."

"And please, no need to sound so formal with me." Zeoticus said.

"Um..." Poor Issei was suffering from severe status shock.

"May I call you Issei-san?" Venelana asked.

"Yes of course!" He nodded.

"Since you are now part of the Gremory house, you will be spending part of your time here learning proper etiquette." She smiled, "It won't be so bad, but you must be able to conduct yourself in an appropriate manner." She winked at him, "Especially since you have eyes on my daughter."

This statement had two effects. The first, was it made Issei's usual 'I will become the harem king' mannerisms short circuit before they even started, and turned him into a stuttering idiot. The second, was to make Rias freeze up as well, "Mother..."

"It's obvious you have your eyes on him too." Lady Gremory said, "And since you broke off your engagement with Riser, the gossip has been quite heated as to why, and for who, you did it for."

I hid my reaction by dabbing my mouth with my napkin, but it was obvious what the double meaning there was... What a crafty woman this was, turning a rumour into a truth after the fact, while it was still just a rumour.

Rias's reaction was a little more heated however, "You keep leaving me out of these discussions! Stop making choices for me!"

"This is simply recovery after your selfish decision." Her mother replied, unmoved by the outburst, "As well, aside from him, the rest of your peerage is already at least partially educated in such matters." She looked towards Xenovia, who had used the same fork for everything during dinner. "You haven't forgotten the rules of our society, while living in the mortal realm, have you?"

"No mother..."

"Sorry for the display, Issei-san." Venelana said to him, all smiles again.

"Speaking of rules." I did my best to divert the topic, mostly because I certainly wasn't comfortable with it, but also to save Issei from having a stress induced heart attack or something. "I'm curious as the the political climate? I wouldn't mind catching up a little with my acquaintances here in the underworld."

"Ah, and you'd like to conduct a little business then?" Lord Gremory asked.

"Maybe not so strong a word, but possibly. As you know, Lord Phoenix found a clue to a missing bit of my home. Riser's peerage could do with a reminder I actually care about them still, and Riser himself might need at least a little pity from the victor, so to speak."

He laughed, as did most of the table, "Fair fair, I don't mind you conducting personal affairs within my walls. Use your own judgment on things when it comes to risk. But I must make it clear you are only a retainer to the Gremory house."

"I'll be sure to keep it strictly my business, unless I think it might interest you to get involved." I replied, "Out of respect for my host."

"Very kind of you." He smiled easily, "Anything else?"

"Library access too?" I asked hopefully.

"You can take lessons with Issei-kun if you wish." He nodded, "Unfortunately, we do not have a workshop for you. A work space, but nothing so specialized as the one you have at home." To me, his words sounded like I had permission to use the library, but not to be on my own while I did.

"Ara, I don't even have to enforce time off." Akeno said quietly.

"Sensei will just find work to do." Kiba replied.

* * *

I'm sure the point has been made already, but this place was huge. Even with my adventurer's sense and memory, I was having a very difficult time keeping track of all the hallways and stairs as our group was lead to the 'guest wing'. When we arrived, Grayfia was at the end of the hall to greet us, and escort us to our rooms personally. Shinkage was by her side, keeping quiet but accepting the occasional pat on the head as everyone was given a room and an introduction to a maid who would tend to them.

Finally it came to me, "I have set up a small table for you to use, if you wished to work with potions. Your... Jiru, has been given a table by the window, and, as a courtesy to your position..."

She stopped at a door near the end of the hallway of guest rooms, and stood beside a door with a little gold plate that read 'Sensei', in neat calligraphy. "Well, at least they'll know where my room is... The size of this place is staggering."

"As you may have noticed, this was once a bastion of war. The halls twist upon themselves so that only those familiar might find its centre, and thus its King and Queen." She explained, "Ah, I have also set aside a book for you to look through, if you wanted an easier time in the library later."

"Thank you. Out of curiosity... does this place have..."

"Of course." She smiled, "I suspect Lady Rias will gather her peerage shortly, before it gets too late."

* * *

Once Grayfia had introduced me to my personal maid, (the same lizard eyed red head one from before) and left, I got settled into my new room. Before I got past the first look however...

"Delly?" I shook one of my tails out over the huge king sized bed gently.

Delly's slender form sunk into the comforter like it wanted to eat her. "Help it's too fluffy!"

I rescued her, scooping her up and standing her up on the bed, "We're here."

"I can tell! The magic is very... unique." She said, carefully walking a couple of steps, then giving up and taking flight, "This room is... wow."

Wow indeed. It was basically like my apartment, except done in tasteful reds and greys. Well, like my apartment, in red and grey, and just... bigger. Bigger bed, bigger window, bigger bathroom, everything made of solid wood instead of mass produced particle board and veneer... And it all looked old. Like... perfectly preserved with that timeless air of an antique. It lacked a proper kitchen though, but had a 'bar' with a sink.

There were four exceptions however. First, was a small mini-fridge. Stainless steel with a Japanese company logo on the side. Second, the small (but just as functional as one of my set ups at the ORC building) alchemy sets. Third, the table Jiru was on (and blubbling happily now that Delly was petting his back), and lastly, a small oven, maybe big enough to cook a single pizza.

" **Seems someone put in a special request for you.** " Shinkage said as he noticed me, noticing the oven. " **If I had money, it would be on Akeno.** "

"Maybe, but I would bet on Koneko reminding her to tell Rias." I went through a small cupboard, and found exactly what I'd need to make cookies. "I wonder if Lord Gremory would like some cognac cookies..." I mumbled, looking at the stock of alcohol at the bar. "Hm..."

" **Not to sound greedy, but I do miss being able to taste things.** " Shinkage said, " **Some of my past hosts valued food over money.** "

"Money is just a tool to get things you want. Hoarding it is pointless." I said, "So Delly, is the light enough for your home?"

She had flopped onto her belly and was doing her best to sink into Jiru's back, "Well..." She pressed her ear against the moss, "It might be hard to grow anything from Earth, but you won't need a sunlamp, if that's what you're wondering. I mean, unless you want to grow something from Earth, then you will."

"blub." Poor Jiru sounded a little bummed about that.

So I joined in with the Jiru petting, "That's okay, I'll ask about some local flowers or something, just for an excuse to give him some mana."

"Hear that?" Delly asked, "Who's the best patch of moss ever?"

Jiru started burbling happily just as someone knocked on the door.

"Enter." I called, closing the liquor cabinet.

"Sensei." Akeno said as she stepped inside, giving a nod to my maid, "While I know this is a silly question, would you like to join us in the baths?"

"Of course I would." I held out a hand towards Delly, "Coming?"

"Yay!"

* * *

This time, instead of walking, the lot of us gathered at the end of the hall near my room, entered another room (a bare stone room with no windows and just the single door), and used a teleport circle. This brought us to another, perfectly identical stone room, that exited out into a wood floored hallway.

And I could smell the mild sulphur scent of a natural spring.

"Well, someone's excited." Kiba commented as my tails, all seven, started wagging happily.

* * *

I had basically forgotten that my status was now exposed. This of course got all kinds of attention.

From Akeno, who even on vacation was happy to wash my back for me, "Hmm, if I didn't know better, the tails have moved around a little..."

Aisa was surprised, "It feels like it's watching me."

Xenovia, "Do all you adventurers have one of these?"

Rias, "The bit of paper you had isn't nearly so... intricate. Something your Goddess does?"

And Koneko, "Boop... oh, it blinked at me?" She said as she poked my back.

I sighed like an old man as I sunk into the steaming water up to my chin, my tails snaking into the water and settling down to either side of me, "It's different between Familia, but yes. And I think the bit of paper is just a simplified and translated version, since I've never seen an emblem on a copy."

Delly, who was keeping afloat by wedging herself between my breasts added, "I think, maybe, that her Kitsune side is working with what ever Lady Hestia does when She updates her status. And, maybe why the Boss likes back scratches so much."

* * *

I was up at what felt like the usual time, though with no sunlight, watch or wall clock, it was hard to guess since 'day and night' was really just 'dark and darker'. Delly was, as usual, still snoring like a mouse on Jiru, who somehow had grown a bunch of flowers I'd never seen before for her to sleep around. Last night, I had found myself relaxed enough to ignore the feeling of being in the dungeon, but as I went through my morning stretches and my milking/baking, the feeling started to creep back, as if my activity was drawing the attention of something.

So, when Grayfia tapped on my door about ten minutes after I'd pulled my last batch of cookies out of the oven, I greeted her in full combat gear.

"Lady Kodori, is something wrong?" She asked.

Looking to the maid, who had that 'looking ahead without seeing' face, I waved Grayfia in and shut the door, "Something in the air is making me nervous. It's the same sort of feeling I get while working in the dungeon."

"Oh hi Grayfia." Delly greeted, buzzing over to us, "I keep telling her it's just the magic being thicker here."

"It is." Grayfia assured, "A guest's comfort is paramount. I will make sure you are not bothered about your form of dress then. So long as your conduct is proper, there will be no issue."

"Thank you." I knew exactly what she meant by that, but I wouldn't dare be a poor guest here, "Cookie?"

"Ah, the oven works then?" She accepted the cookie, but put it into a pocket under her apron.

"Perfectly. I don't suppose Lord Gremory likes drinking?"

"Socially yes."

"Excellent. And the reason for your visit this morning?"

"Young Lord Millicas..."

"No need to be so formal behind closed doors."

"My son." She gave me a small smile, "Will be taking a lesson in the library shortly. Issei-san will be brought to join him."

"Think Millicas would like a cookie too?"

"Only if he conducts himself well during the lesson."

"Goes without saying. Please, lead on Grayfia-dono."

" **May I join you?** "

"Me too!"

"So long as you are quiet." Grayfia said, giving them both an 'Or else' look.

* * *

The lady watching over Issei and Millicas reminded me a lot of Sona. Taller, with a more developed figure, but still serious and able to weaponize the 'adjusting glasses at you' look. Poor Issei held up under her gaze, but seemed overwhelmed by the volume of material he was expected to learn.

Millicas was... perfect. Sat down, paid attention to the book in front of him, took notes, asked intelligent questions... I wanted to give him all the headpats! And cookies! ... But I had said I would only do that after his lesson.

Shinkage was content to curl up next to the one big window in the library, with a commanding view of a massive forest. Delly sat on my shoulder, as I wandered up and down the isles of shelves, looking at the book in my hand.

The book in my hand, was the 'primer' Grayfia had given me. A simple introduction to the Devil Script, I had used my phone (which still had service down here, though, that shouldn't have surprised me) and some paper, to write a few words down. These were just key words. Something I could maybe match to a book title, and maybe find something useful.

It was a long shot that I'd find something I could use, but after a couple of quiet questions to the maid who had been left to 'attend me', I had a book that might as well have been called 'Enchanting for Dummies'. I mean, it was a long winded title, like 'Imbuing for the most basic', but well...

* * *

"Ah, grandmother!" I heard some time later, interrupting my train of thought as I tried translating a simple magic circle.

I looked up from my work and looked across the room to see Venelana approaching Issei and Millicas at their table. The teacher faded back out of the way respectfully as the Lady of the castle got closer.

"How is the studying going?" She asked. Today's dress? Backless gown with elbow gloves, that exposed enough cleavage to lose yourself in yet not be in danger of popping out if you happened to do something like walk at a fast pace.

"Well... Not so well I think?" Issei replied, turning away from her, though I suspected it was because Millicas was there.

"It's something you'll have to learn." She said, "The young lords will be gathering soon in the Devil King's territory, and you'll be putting what you've learned to the test. Devil society has its own rules, and they can make the difference between making a friend, or an enemy."

"I'm still trying to learn to read this properly..." Issei scratched the back of his head, "I'm starting to get it I think..."

"You will improve." She smiled, "Knowing it is of more immediate importance than writing, but don't stop trying."

"Millicas-san is helping me" Issei looked to the boy, who smiled brightly, "I know I have to learn this, so I will take any help I can get."

"That's very good. The both of you." She looked down the line of desks at me, "Not going to join them?"

"Different topic of interest." I replied, standing, "It would be a distraction to us both if I brought a different book over."

She came closer, looking at my workspace, "Oh my, I see what you mean. Your writing is nearly as bad as young Issei. But your symbology is perfect."

"Normal writing doesn't explode if you get it wrong." I replied, "If I could trouble you for a small audience later?"

"Certainly. After dinner?"

"It would be my honour."

* * *

The meeting was a simple one. Nothing really important, but it was a chance to give the little bottle of perfume to her. While I was under the employ of the Gremory house, and my potion and arcane research were partially on their behalf, she was thrilled I took the time to make something like this. To Zeoticus, I did indeed give him a small batch of cognac cookies, as well as a Cerberus fur cape for any cold weather travelling he might do, ever.

* * *

My interactions with the Rias peerage was very limited over the next few days. All of them were out and about doing other things, be it exploring, learning, or relaxing. Apparently, training would be happening after this 'meeting of young lords'.

For the most part, it suited me fine. I was left to learn, contact various people in the underworld, and apply some of my learning, new and old to the dozen ko-steel cards I'd made before the trip. Azazel was nowhere to be seen the entire time, but we already knew what we were planning for training.

Then came my meeting with Lord Phoenix.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to come along?" I asked Delly, "You have permission you know."

"I know, but well... You asked if I wanted to, so I said no." She waved a finger at me.

"Well yeah, you're a companion, not a slave." I caught her out of the air and gave her a hug, "Working with Gasper then?"

"A few other things too. This place is so BIG! So many interesting things I just can't keep still." She returned the hug as best she could, "Best boss ever! Make sure she keeps outta trouble!"

" **I suppose. Then again, I've never been in the Phoenix territories either.** " Shinkage replied, prowling around behind me so he could fit into the teleport circle with me. " **I could say the same. Don't get lost.** "

"If you are ready then?" Grayfia asked, quiet until now. "You will be taken to just outside their main gate. When you wish to return, return there, and use your card."

I double checked to see if my Gremory Employee Card was still in my coat pocket. "If you could get a small freezer in my room, I'll make ice cream."

She nodded, then raised a hand, the stone room lighting up as the teleport circle charged up, and activated.

* * *

I arrived without incident, popping up out of the ground next to a huge stone wall. The air was warm, really warm, but not humid at all, and the air smelt faintly of sulphur, ash, and... fruit? The gate and gatehouse, were dwarfed by the wall, but after a couple of steps towards it, I got a good look at the castle itself.

First impression? Titanic. Red stone, massive curtain walls, the sort of tribal looking emblem of the Phoenix embedded in black on the front of the biggest castle tower... This place was even bigger than the Gremory home. Though, what the Gremory home lacked in size, they made up for in density. The Phoenix castle looked to be planned a bit better all at once, instead of a bit at a time.

"Excuse me." A voice off to the side caught my attention, "Do you have an app... You're the Demon Fox!"

The voice belonged to a male, dressed in a rust red uniform that reminded me of a parking attendant crossed with a royal forces uniform complete with a cavalry sabre at his hip. I approached the gate house (a newer looking building, though still done in the nice red stone like everything else) and gave him a nod, "I am, and Lord Phoenix is expecting me."

He looked a little... intimidated. It was an odd feeling, since he wasn't hiding his devil nature at all, with rust red skin and curled ram horns on his head. But he looked at a clipboard behind his desk, nodded, then said, "He's likely in the orchard at this hour." He made a fist, turned his palm upward and opened his hand, a small bright red bat with a curly devil tail appearing over his palm. "Please follow my familiar, and for your own safety, keep on the path. We had our quarterly eruption recently, and the ash is very thick in places."

"Thank you." I held out my hand, index finger extended, and the bat fluttered over and hung off it, little clawed feet gripping the orc leather easily, "I'll be in your care." I said to it, getting an upside-down raised eyebrow.

"Um." He paused, "Can I have your autograph?"

I chuckled, "I won't tell anyone you're a fan." I replied, accepting a pen (oddly enough it was just a normal 10yen pen) and signing a fancy version of my usual signature, without the little fox picture in the corner. "Making this out to...?" While I had my hand on the paper, I gave it a brief touch with my magical senses, just in case this was some kind of invisible ink contract or something.

"Esma, my daughter." I added that to the signature, along with a little slogan for encouragement, and pushed the paper back to him, "Thank you."

"Sure." I gave him a thumbs up and waited for the big iron gate to open for me.

The bat made no motion to actually guide me, as I walked along the wide, perfectly straight path that led to the main castle. I figured this was because it didn't need to, since well, fireproof or not, I didn't want to drown in a sudden pit of hot volcanic ash or something by walking off the path and into the huge field that was between the outer wall and the inner one. Volcanic ash turns into something like concrete in your lungs if you breath in too much.

" **The fields here... Something is over them.** " Shinkage said, looking over the vast empty field, " **These eyes you gave me, they see a kind of web over them.** "

"Maybe something to keep the dust settled? I could only guess how nasty it would be if you tried to march an army over this, with the defenders kicking up a bunch of dust with magic..." I shivered. This is what an eternity of war would look like... using every scrap of the landscape and turning it into some kind of advantage. I held up my finger and looked at the bat, "We there yet?"

It didn't reply, though it unfurled a wing and pointed it at a small side door next to yet another massive gate at the end of the path.

"Thank you."

A short while later, I found myself knocking at that door, a well reinforced wood and iron affair with a little sliding panel at about eye level.

This panel slid open, a pair of eyes squinted at me, closed, then the door itself opened. Another of those uniformed guards was there, though this one was a woman. "You're expected." She said curtly, "You may go."

The bat unfurled its wings, dropped off my finger and fluttered away. "You're my guide then?" I asked.

"No." She moved aside, and let me pass, hardly giving Shinkage a second look.

"Just because you lost at dice, doesn't mean you should give our guest a hard time." Said a voice off to my right.

The room was a stone guard house, though only one of the guards seemed to be here. However, standing up from a table next to the door, was a young woman who I recognized, "Ravel." I said, "Good to see you again."

She was wearing a gas flame blue dress, with a cape made of phoenix feathers. Her blond hair was done in a pair of big french curls (yes, drill hair) and she wore a little tiara made of what looked to be spider web fine metal with rubies. She also smelled faintly of the shampoo I'd made.

"You will address her..." The guard started before being waved down by Ravel.

"She is an honoured guest. I'll take her to father... Oh, who's this?"

" **Shinkage.** " He rumbled, " **A pleasure.** " He sat properly, towering over her before bowing his head.

"My my... You make the most interesting things. This way." She tried to sound brave, but well, it was a giant metal cat as big as a car.

We stepped out of the guard house into a wide courtyard. Like everything else I'd seen of the castles in the underworld, it was 'made to look nice' while still keeping its warlike functionality. Thick stone walls, arrow slits filled with glass... "I'm surprised you're my guide." I started, "And that you aren't surprised at me bringing the giant cat."

"Oh, make no mistake, we keep track of you." She replied breezily, even though she just admitted to spying on me, "It's not as nefarious as you might think." She looked up at my face, "We owe you a favour, and are simply keeping track of you, so we might repay it in a timely manner."

"Well, I'll try and think of a bunch of small things that a bunch of pregnant women can do for me, so you can get it off your mind. Present company excepted." I added, since she was not part of the 'happy accident' initiative.

She laughed, "As for why I'm here, this is my home, and you are a guest. I just happened to be on my way to remind father about something is all."

I nodded, "So how is everyone, anyhow?"

"Aside from taking turns tormenting brother dearest? Very well indeed. That medicine you sent a little while ago has settled everyone's stomachs, and your last batch of soaps is a success with everyone."

"Excellent on all counts then." I grinned, following her around a corner and stopping. "Oh... Orchard."

She crossed her arms and laughed proudly, "The Phoenix holdings have more than just Tears to sell to the underworld at large. Our orchards are the best in all creation, with a diversity that cannot be beat anywhere."

"Of course... With all this volcanic ash, you'd never have to worry about soil quality..." Even with my adventurer's sight, I couldn't see the end of the field. Trees further than my eyes could see, with at least a dozen different kinds of fruit, most of which I didn't know. "Let me guess, honey is on the list too."

"Naturally." She smiled, "I see you know your agriculture."

" **And once again, I miss my sense of taste.** " Shinkage lamented.

I gave his metal head a pat, "So, where is Lord Phoenix?"

"Well, unless you want to walk among the trees, with highly poisonous bees buzzing about, without the aid of your very own flaming aura... We should wait for him to get within sight, and wave." Ravel suggested, "I just happen to have some dice, if you wanted to play a game or two?"

* * *

Notes!

Just looking at the page count, so I'll stop it here. Join me next time for some high society stuff, and the start of the 'Young lords and ladies' meeting.

Unless the world ends, see you in five days!


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

"These dice are weighted you know." I said as I picked up the dice, "And I can't actually play dice..." I had sat down with the Phoenix princess at a nearby table, and she'd rolled a trio of dice across it.

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" She asked, crossing her arms, looking like she might get upset, then pausing in mid breath, "Wait, you can't play?"

"Nope. They'd turn to dust the instant they hit the table." I considered demonstrating, but they were really nice looking dice, made of polished stone, the pips expertly drilled, and the subtle weight difference on one side was so slight I'd have ignored it if I hadn't also seen that the pips were just a little deeper in places.

She scooped up the dice after I placed them back on the table, "A curse then? Who did you anger to have that done to you?"

I shrugged, "It's more a penance for my youth, and it's actually kind of useful."

" **Until you hit your thumb with a hammer.** "

"It was one time. Come on." I sighed.

" **Or bump into the wall with an iron rod.** "

"I was carrying like eight things at once!"

" **And that one time you put the cookie tin down too hard** "

"Do you keep track of all my moments of clumsiness?"

" **Yes.** "

Ravel was laughing at us, but she had a good laugh, "So you can't hit anything with anything else?"

"Not quite. Tools I use for their intended purpose are fine. But I can't harm anything with anything else." I flexed my fingers, "My armour protects me from hurting myself, so I can at least wear armour, and not have it vanish when I hit someone with it. But only because it's smooth."

"Ever consider having your curse broken?" She asked.

"No." I smiled, "But that's all the information you get for free."

"Drat." She pouted, "I thought I was doing well too."

" **She is also very good at chess.** "

"Much to Rias's annoyance." I chuckled, looking towards the orchard, "Is there supposed to be a walking fire?"

She followed my gaze and shook her head, "I did mention the bees right? Our caretakers, and Father when he gets a chance, cover themselves in a thin flame to keep them away."

"And what keeps them from the patio here? Barrier?" I asked, since we were sitting only a few metres from the edge of the orchard.

"That's right, just a variation on the one we use for the ash. Without them we would have to stay indoors for days after an eruption." She stood up and walked to the edge of the orchard, not stepping past the smooth grey cobblestone, "Father!" She waved towards the small flaming pillar in the distance, "You have a guest!"

Her proximity to the edge of the orchard seemed to have attracted a few insects. About the size of my thumb, they looked like wasps, and to my surprise were not making any noise at all as they bounced off an invisible barrier in front of Ravel. Very aggressive it seemed, and able to sneak up on things, these were predator insects.

Moving at a casual pace, the flaming person got closer, the heat haze around him fading and revealing Lord Phoenix. He somehow managed to look regal, despite wearing a thick cloth farmer's outfit that covered him from ankle to chin. It was even in the Phoenix house colours, though he didn't have a stalk of grass sticking out of his mouth.

"Ah, I apologize, Lady Kodori." He said as he got within talking distance, "I was distracted by a little emergency in one of the hives." The bees were keeping well away from his flaming aura, but I could see them swarming like an angry cloud in his wake, "One of our younger keepers overestimated himself, and couldn't keep his aura hot enough to keep him safe."

"Lord Phoenix" I bowed, "Not a fatal mistake I hope?" I asked, watching him step onto the cobblestone and 'shed' the angry cloud of bees.

"Not this time, no, but he'll likely be off duty long enough to consider another career choice." He chuckled, "I'm afraid I'm not looking my best, but I hope you won't hold it against me."

"Not at all, function over form." I motioned to the orchard, "This must be a staggering amount of work to keep healthy. I'm actually a little jealous."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, then looked to Ravel, "Yes you can give me a hug."

I waited until Ravel had hopped over to her father, given him a bear hug, then stepped back again before replying, "Of my many talents, I have a hard time growing things on my own." Admitting this to him reminded me to send the groundskeeper at the Familiar Forest a box of cookies for helping me find Jiru.

"I see." He nodded, "While our house is considered 'great', let it not be said we have come this far without effort." He turned and held his arms out, "That we are not the only thing to rise from the ashes."

He turned around again, just in time to see me hide a smile.

"Oh? I was hoping for at least a chuckle." He said.

"Sorry, it was a good pun though."

"You seriously found that funny?" Ravel asked.

" **The delivery was pretty good.** " Shinkage said, " **Lord Phoenix, I am Shinkage, Kodori's assistant.** "

Lord Phoenix looked at me, then the metal cat monster next to me, "Well well, seems you're more creative than I thought. Good day to you, Shinkage. Let's get inside out of the heat, and we can talk business." He started to walk ahead of us, looking back over his shoulder, "What exactly do you assist with?"

" **Public relations.** "

* * *

After heading inside and taking several narrow hallways, Lord Phoenix split off from us and entrusted me to Ravel, to guide me to a little refreshment, then to the 'small council' room. The first thing I noticed as we went along, was that the building made sense. No weird twists and turns, just nice, straight halls. The second, was that within the Phoenix Stronghold, red went with everything. And third, it was cool. Perfect room temperature, no matter where we went.

"Say..." I asked as I stepped out of the bathroom, (that was just as fancy, except more red, than the Gremory one), "You're using my conversion cube to keep this place cool, aren't you?" The tingle of magic in the air had an easily recognizable vibe to it.

Ravel nodded, "I'll let Father explain that, but he recently had our entire cooling system replaced by something he called 'more modern'." She led me down another hallway, up a flight of stairs, and to a modest double door, "Appearances are everything. Please be respectful." And she pushed open the door. I had just enough time to raise an eyebrow before she opened the door and said, "Lady Kodori Haruhime. Retainer of Lady Rias Gremory." She looked to Shinkage and whispered, "Come on you."

I gave Shinkage a pat on the head and stepped into the room. It was like one of those grand throne rooms, crossed with a court room. Along the walls were six people, three to a side, dressed in smoke grey robes. For the most part, they all looked 'bookish' and 'old'. Surprising since the oldest looking devil I'd met was Lord Phoenix himself, with just a hint of grey in his blond hair, and a mild case of crow's feet at the corners of his eyes. Before the six, was a narrow table, just big enough to have a modest meal, or have notes placed in front of you, which most of them did. I did notice that all of them were ever so slightly transparent, reminding me instantly of the communication holograms that I'd seen already.

Ahead of me sat Lord Phoenix, looking at me from a high backed chair that was far more ornate than the others. Beside him sat his wife, in a ever so slightly less important looking chair. The two of them were dressed much the same as they were at my duel with Riser, in a wealth of reds and tasteful phoenix feathers.

"We greet you, Lady Kodori." Lord Phoenix said ponderously, the near youthful excitement of working in the orchard gone, "Welcome to my home, here in the underworld."

I stopped about half way, and bowed to him deeply, "Thank you for inviting me on such short notice." I straightened up.

"The ones you see around the room are here for a number of reasons. They are representatives of my contacts within the grey markets, and responsible for finding the information I sent to you." He explained.

He looked at me for a reaction, and I nodded slightly in understanding. He had just done me a huge service, by inviting these people to this meeting. I could ask them directly for answers.

But it was clear that this is where the service ended. It was up to me to negotiate. This meant either he wasn't willing to front the cost, or they had told he they wanted to deal with me directly. Both were reasonable.

"Interesting." One of them said, "Seeing you before me, I find the fight against young Riser a little more believable."

"Hm, she has another tail." Another commented, the image writing down something on the paper in front of them.

"Just how far are you willing to go for what you seek?" A third asked, "Do you even have anything to offer?"

"Perhaps she has the backing of the Gremory?"

I took a breath and considered, "No. While I am a retainer of the Noble house of Gremory, this is my own business."

"A shame." Another said, "But, if they are not helping you, perhaps you might consider changing employers?"

"An interesting thought!" The last one said, "I do have a mutation piece. Fancy yourself a Knight?"

I could feel the pressure of their gazes. Almost like they were trying to will me to falter. I took in a deep breath of air, drawing in magic and calming my nerves at the same time. Oddly enough, all six of the images flickered from an instant. "I am an artisan, alchemist, and warrior. So long as it does not go against the promises I've made, there are any number of things I could do for the information I seek."

"It's true." Lord Phoenix spoke, "She is the founder of my new air conditioner system, and the reason my son's entire peerage is expecting. As well, having been present at my son's defeat, I can say her victory was genuine." He looked sharply at the one who insinuated otherwise.

I smiled just a little. Lord Phoenix wasn't footing the bill for this negotiation, but he wasn't hanging me out to dry either. "I am also an accomplished metal worker and armoursmith. Everything I am wearing is of my own design and make." The boots too, though they were still not as comfortable as my old ones.

"Hm, I wouldn't mind a couple of grandchildren." One said.

"There are a few rivals I wouldn't mind... removed."

"I do have a bit of a pest problem on my lands."

"I do have need of an alchemist..."

I was starting to pick up on something, just a hunch really. The six of them were almost perfectly in sync. Each of them speaking right after the other, yet never interrupting one another.

"Before I offer anything to one of you." I said, "Have you each seen the notes I asked Lord Phoenix to distribute?" I looked left and right, "Before you ask too steep a price, consider what might happen if left alone too long. While I am looking for the source of that little stone, I am also going to take the problem away when I find it."

"I for one would not like to see any of those near my fields." Lord Phoenix said gruffly, "Such a disruption could hinder trade."

That ruffled a some feathers. I was sure now, that something was up with these six people, since each of them reacted in the exact same way. I also noted how Lord Phoenix didn't mention what kind of trade, just that it might be interrupted.

"A good point."

"Perhaps a bid?"

"I suppose the offer of employment is off the table."

"At least permanently, still have a few peop-"

"Ahem." I interrupted them, "I think I only need to speak to one of you, since you're all the same person, aren't you?"

They all stopped. Frozen in place. Then they all chuckled quietly, the six different voices slowly merging into one sound, then resolving into something that sounded like it was coming through a voice changer. "Well done." Five of them vanished, leaving behind a single figure, cloaked in the same grey robe, but now with the face replaced by a black smoke, "What gave it away?"

"The flicker of your illusion, the one after another speech, and no overlapping offers." I said, "Do I get a name?"

"You can call me the Shadow Broker."

I gave the smokey figure a raised eyebrow, "Shepard."

"Wrex."

Lord and Lady Phoenix looked a little lost as the two of us chuckled.

"I would be willing to offer the information for any one of your services." He said, "Consideration for a fan of the game."

"My stay in the underworld has left me without most of my shop, but, I do have an alchemy set available." I replied, "Though, I won't work with poisons."

"That's fine." He chuckled, waving a hand over the table and depositing a very real sheet of paper, "We can negotiate in a more personal manner at your earliest convenience."

I walked the three steps over to the table and picked up the square of paper and the simple magic circle printed on it. I then returned to my spot in the middle of the room and bowed, "After dinner then."

I got the impression of the smokey head nodding at me before turning to Lord Phoenix, "Thank you, my Lord, for your time and allowing me to meet this young demon."

He didn't reply, but nodded once. And with that, the illusion vanished.

"I hope you forgive the abruptness of that meeting." Lady Phoenix said, "It was the condition set by Mr. Broker."

I let out a long breath, "A little more stress than I was expecting for my afternoon, but thank you for arranging it at all."

"Consider my grudge against you settled." Lord Phoenix chuckled, "But speaking of grudges, if I keep you much longer, I may gather a few of them myself. My son's peerage has been eager to speak with you in person since you contacted me about your arrival."

"Yes, they were all quite excited." Lady Phoenix said, "Though, if I may. You wouldn't happen to be available for a small commission?"

"Shampoo, soap or skin cream?" I asked.

"All of them." She smiled in return, "I wouldn't mind my own supply, considering how fast the girls go through it."

"If I could get a fruit basket to return with then? A souvenir for tonight's dinner."

"Certainly."

* * *

It wasn't Ravel, but Yubelluna who greeted me as I left the room. She was dressed much the same as when I'd first met her, with that purple robe and white cape, along with various little accessories made of gold and ruby. This time however, she was just starting to show her pregnancy, and her breasts weren't one good bounce from springing free of her robe. "Lady Kodori, I'm happy you've come to visit." She said with a bow and smile.

"No need to be so formal." I replied, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving it a light squeeze, everyone in good health?"

She gave my hand a touch with her own, then turned, "Yes, you're little gift, and advice, has us all much more comfortable, though I've been feeling a little chill recently." She started walking away, "Please, the other girls are eager to see you."

"Hm, are the others feeling the same? Might need to do a little more exercising, maintain good circulation." I walked beside her, some of my tails hovering close to her like curious animals.

"Some yes, though, the palace has been much cooler since Lord Phoenix updated the air system." She smiled, "It was terrible before, but for the past little while, until all the problems were worked out of the new system, we had snow indoors a few times." She noticed my tails 'hovering' and offered her arm to them for a perch.

"Hm, I'll get a bunch of dry skin treatment made when I return to my lab." I nodded, "I hope Shinkage didn't surprise you too much?"

"Well... Not exactly?" She laughed, putting her hand on a door as we arrived at the end of the hallway.

As it opened, the first thing I heard was, " **Please don't put lipstick on me?** "

"But your face is so scary like that!" I heard someone say.

Poor Shinkage was in the middle of most of Riser's peerage, and... Dressed up. They seemed to have clothed him, put a saddle made of blankets on his back, and drawn all kinds of interesting (and surprisingly detailed) designs on his face with various colours of makeup. One of them, a Pawn named Shuria, was currently putting a thin layer of blue over the biting edge of Shinkage's mouth.

I was going to say something witty, or maybe discourage them with a 'he's a pain to clean' line or something. But no, instead of announcing myself to the room like a civilized person, I started laughing.

* * *

"Aww, he's pouting." Mira said later, after they'd (reluctantly) returned all the blankets and pillows to their various places around the room. 'The room' could only be described as a mix of lounge and 'nest'. Really no two ways to say it. Comfortable couches, lounge chairs, and floor cushions were arrayed about the room alongside various televisions, low tables with board games on them (chess mostly, obviously) a very extensive bar, (which I was pleased to note, had an array of blenders and fresh fruit on it)... It was a place you could entertain (in a work safe way, or not) a bunch of people.

Reds dominated the room, but I could see a personal touch from each of Riser's peerage in a few places. Like a Chinese weapon wall, or a small gallery of interesting statues in a corner. Now that I recovered from my giggling, Shinkage was laying near a way, back to the room, while I sat on one of the only arm chairs in the room, with Riser's peerage arranged in front of me on various comfortable seats.

Another thing I'd noted, was each of them, every single one, was dressed slightly more modest than before. A weird thing to note, but maybe the air was a little cooler than they were used to. "He'll be fine. I'll scrub him off later too." I sipped an interesting fruit smoothie, "So aside from feeling a little chilly, no problems?"

Most of them shook their heads no, "Well... You took a lot of the fun out of teasing Lord Riser..." Marion, one of the French Maid pawns said.

"But at least we don't eat those weird foods... It was so weird wanting some of those things..." Her fellow maid, Burent said, "Why is that even a thing?"

"The body can be very loud when it wants something." I said, "Pain is a big one, obviously, but you know that saying, never shop for food when you're hungry. Pregnancy is a huge demand on the body, and nutrition is very important."

"Are there any more exercises you can suggest?" Karlamine, Riser's knight (who wasn't wearing armour, but a traditional barmaid outfit, "Even after... We are still Lord Riser's peerage, and will be part of the rating games again."

"Sure," I nodded, "When I get a little time, I'll write up an easy workout to help keep you all active without risk." With Takemikazuchi as a teacher, I was never in any danger of losing my edge while I was pregnant, but well, not everyone had a God of War as a trainer. "Speaking of... Where is Riser anyhow?"

The pleasant mood vanished, "Well..." Yubelluna started, "He's been a little distant from just about everything since your duel with him."

"Aside from..." Ni? Or was it Li? One of the cat girls started, but then went absolutely crimson with a blush.

"Aside from seeing to our needs," Xuelan, the Chinese styled rook said, "Lord Riser has locked himself in his room. Aside from the occasional, mandatory, social interactions." She said this without any hint of embarrassment.

I scratched at an ear, "Well, that just will not do." I considered how I might help here, but as the one who handed him that beating, I wasn't sure how without rubbing it in.

"Says the one who did this to me in the first place." I heard from behind me. Turning first an ear, then my head, I spotted Riser walking with Ravel.

Well... 'being pulled by the arm' by Ravel, "Brother! No need to be so rude."

I stood, (though not before finishing up my drink), and looked at him. He looked... frazzled. Like getting out of bed was the first mistake of a long list of mistakes for the day. He was wearing what looked like a slept in shirt and pants too, though obviously of fine cloth.

"No no, it's fine." I said, "Though, you're only half right... well, one third right, on who did what to who."

He glared at me, but his anger was maybe a tenth of what it was when we fought. He just didn't seem to have the willpower, "Whatever... Now I'm a laughingstock in the underworld. Being beaten by an outsider, and having my entire peerage shut down for the purpose of the rating games."

"Now now, be honest." I said, "Sure, I might have provided a... little help, but this is all your doing." I motioned to everyone, even capturing one of the girls (Mira) with a tail, "You've basically achieved what nearly every ruler in the mortal realm strives for. All that's left is taking care of it." I let Mira go, though she opted to pet the tail that had grabbed her, "Not only that, you've got a head start on the next generation. Think of how many other devils will want a little connection to your house."

"How many greedy bastards who want a piece of our estate you mean." He growled.

"You would think that, except your children will likely be older." I countered, "Meaning more say in any negotiations that might happen. And even if you run out of people to make such arrangements with, your children will be in the unique position of being part of the Phoenix household. They'll want for nothing, have access to the best education, and have the ability to explore what ever craft they want."

I knew my speech wasn't exactly the best, especially since I was talking about the children as objects and tools, but, I did have a point. So I continued with, "They're going to need you though. I mean, you've got a wonderful bunch of expectant mothers, but without you, that's as far as it goes."

He surprised me when he reached out and grabbed my coat with either hand. I hadn't felt any aggression from him at all, so I simply remained in place without reaction, "You say all these things, but I don't know what to do! Until this happened, we were all content as things were! Win praise and status in the rating games! Show off to the other young lords! Write a new timetable for personal time!"

I didn't even use my hands to detach him, instead just pushing him away with my tails. It wasn't even that difficult, his hands coming free at the first touch from my tails. "You have about seven months." I said, "Sure, I'll admit, I wanted to make an example out of you. But now, you have seven months to get ready, because you will have at least fourteen new mouths to feed." I put a hand on his shoulder, "You have land, resources, and space. You have loyal women at your side. Are you going to be made an example of? Or are you going to be an example to follow? You don't need the respect of your generation as much as the older one."

"She's right brother. Those friends of yours are just as bad, or worse than you ever were." Ravel said, taking her brother's arm and sitting him down in a chair.

"But... I don't even know where to begin." He sighed.

"Well, I suggest thinking ahead. Forget 'now' and work on 'next year'." I said, "I just happen to know someone who might need new students in a few years, and you've got a full class on the way. I'm sure they'd love a sponsor, when it comes to that."

By now, the girls had gravitated towards their Lord and formed a sort of semi-circle around him, "We'll be in your care, My Lord." They said together.

He looked past them, at me, then swept his gaze over them and said, "Very well. I suppose since I'm out of my room, I'll take a drink, and if someone get me some paper and a pen."

I nodded approval, "I'll be in touch with you all, but I think my work here is done."

" **Does that mean we can go now?** "

* * *

After saying goodbye, I was led to the front door by Ravel, to find Lady Phoenix waiting there with a maid holding what could only be described as a very fancy laundry basket, filled with carefully packed fruit. Here in the public, Ravel contented herself to stand behind her mother after getting a pat on the arm.

"We do hope you enjoy the bounty of our orchards." She said, "I hope your meeting with my son's peerage went well?"

" **For some people, yes.** "

"ahem, Better than I'd hoped. At least, I think so." I bowed to her, then accepted the basket, holding it with both hands, "I don't want to overstep, but, your son might need a suggestion or two on how to proceed from here, from one mother to another."

"Certainly. With peace upon us, rebuilding properly will be of utmost importance." She smiled, "Please, if you can, feel free to visit."

"If I can. I'll have your order done as soon as I get back to my workshop."

* * *

The teleport circle sent me to just outside the Gremory castle's main gate. Thankfully, (after signing another autograph) I was let in, and met by Grayfia just as I got within sight of the big wood and metal doors I'd entered through when we all arrived.

"Lady Kodori, Shinkage... What happened?" She asked.

" **Women.** " He said simply.

"You know you can use your defence system to melt that off." I said.

" **You said you'd wipe it off. I'm holding you to that.** "

I shrugged, accepting my punishment, "Anyhow, I brought some fruit from the Phoenix orchards." I held up the basket, "I'm sure your gardeners, who are working with berries, might find a way to grow some fruit too."

"An interesting idea." She nodded approvingly, "Any news?" She led the way inside.

"Yes. I may require a small list of things for my alchemy. But I may have a lead..." We walked to one of the stone teleport rooms, the inside looking exactly like the others. "How much work did it take to make all these rooms look exactly the same?"

"With our ability to construct anything within our territory, not as much as you'd think." She said, lighting up the circle. "If you require anything, let our maid know, and she will bring the list to me."

A moment later, we arrived in the 'guest wing', "Thank you, um, here." I handed her the basket, "Did you get a freezer?"

"Yes."

I took a couple of the weird looking (yet still tasty) fruit back from the basket, "See you at dinner then." I stepped out of the room, and watched her vanish again, "Let's clean you up then." I looked to Shinkage.

* * *

After dinner (and ice cream, which was 'wiffle fruit' flavoured apparently), I returned to my room and took out the bit of paper the Shadow Broker had given me.

I darkened the room and pulled the curtains closed, leaving me in near darkness with only a few candles around to provide light.

" **Trying to be mysterious?** " Shinkage (perfectly clean again) asked.

"If this guy is as connected as they say, I don't want to give anything away if I don't have to... Just that exchange I had with them made me think of all the cloak and dagger movies I've ever seen." I replied, looking around the room and making sure it looked as uninteresting as possible.

" **Fair enough. Hm, someone left me a dog bed.** "

I put a fingertip on the paper, just touching the outermost part of the circle, and fed power to it.

The response was almost instant, a small floating hologram of the same cloaked figure with the smoking head popping into existence over the circle. "Ah, your timing is perfect." They said, "I take it you're alone?"

"My personal assistant is napping in the corner." I said, "So, what would you like, for the information you have?"

"Right to business I see. To be expected, since you are trying to return to your children." They replied.

I noticed that Mr. Broker wasn't a hand talker. Almost everything about him, or her, was perfectly nondescript. The robe was a simple single colour affair. The voice sounded like any basic voice changer you might hear in a movie. Their hands were kept hidden and motionless under the robe. Everything was hidden. Even their height, since for all anyone knew, they could be standing on a stool while they talked, as the robe hid their feet.

"I figured you'd know about that. But yes, right to business please."

"When I was listing off things at our meeting, I was honest with every request." They said, "I've been playing this game long before the war ended, and I am looking to pass on the job, so to speak."

I held up a hand, "Potions of a personal nature require a single good hair from the one they are for." I lowered my hand, "Optionally, a few drops of blood will do."

"I see." The smoky 'head' nodded. At least, I think it did. "This is a absolute requirement?"

"Well, that, and what side of the pond you're on. You don't want to drink something made for the opposite gender."

"Very well. I can count on your absolute discretion for this?"

"Of course."

The image moved, two hands appearing from under the robes. One of them held a small knife, the other a bottle. With a brief motion, they poked a fingertip and held it over the bottle. Then with a little 'poof' of pink smoke, the bottle appeared on top of the magic circle on the paper. After I took the bottle off it, the image of the Broker appeared again.

"I can make hair grow cream as well. Free of charge, Mr Broker." I offered.

"I'd like that. I will compile my exact notes, and send them on delivery." He nodded again, (I was sure this time), "Lady Kodori." And he vanished.

I walked around the room, opening the curtains and turning on the other lights, "Well, suppose I'll get a list ready for Grayfia..."

* * *

The potions were pretty basic. I mean, from my standpoint. I'd become somewhat of an expert on hair grow formula that worked. As much for myself as my wife who loved my hair long. Or at least my ears properly fuzzy. The -ahem- potency mixture was more from my research with Nazza, who wanted very badly to capture the attention of Miach, her God, and a little more. One of the weird quirks of the various Gods and Goddesses in Orario, was they were kind of 'stuck' in their roles from when they lived in Tenkai.

For example, Ishtar. She was very much a sexual person. Discounting the fact She once ran the Red Light district in Orario, She loved to love. A lot. While researching my wife's former Familia, I was surprised to find that Ishtar Herself would occasionally offer Herself in one of her House's lineups. For money of course, but still, it would likely be an unforgettable night, and a possible conversion of Familia, if Ishtar liked the performance as much as her companion.

Hestia, on the other hand, was very much a chaste Goddess. At least at first. As Her Familia grew, and Her want of Bell's real love, and not worship, deepened, She became more and more curious about just how to capture his heart, as well as his soul. It took nearly two years, but She was making progress, comfortable enough with just the topic of 'sex' to do a little personal exploration. Being the big sister to a Goddess is... weird.

Even when you saw one of these Gods seemed to be doing something different than what you might expect, if you looked a little harder, you'd find that no, it's still very much part of what they do. Takemikazuchi for instance. God of War, master of martial arts, slayer of Gods (at least one that I knew of anyhow) and able to hold his own, on pure skill, against level two adventurers, even with the limit of purely human abilities. He took care of orphans. Lots of them.

Except if you thought about it, orphans were what was left after a war. He'd adapted, but was very much in His Role.

But for some, getting the attention of a God's affection (not to be confused with interest), was difficult. Takemikazuchi was completely oblivious to the pink steam coming off Mikoto's head when ever He complimented, or touched her.

That being said, and getting back to the point, I foresaw a VERY busy night, once Nazza worked up the nerve to spike Miach's drink one night.

So I may or may not have been chuckling maniacally as I mixed up a little something for Mr. Broker, that would get him going again. Unless he lacked equipment entirely. And while I knew a potion for that too, (the regrowth one, not the one my wife and I took), that would be a separate order if he asked.

* * *

"Your... Familiar has returned." I heard from outside my door somewhere close to bed time. I think. I mean, no clocks past my cell phone, and no real day/night outside kind of left me without my usual instinct for the time of day.

"Let her in then." I called back.

One open and closed door later, I had a fox eared fairy do her best to glomp onto me. "Boss!"

"You're in a good mood." I gave her a pat, then shook my head a little to try and dislodge her so I could read again.

"Of course I am!" She said, hovering and bouncing excitedly from foot to foot in mid air, "Gasper and I came up with a cool thing!"

Figuring I wouldn't get more study done while she was this happy, I set a bookmark, checked to make sure 's potion was bubbling the right coloured bubbles, and held out my hand for her to land on so I didn't have to track her motions through the air. "I do enjoy cool things." I said seriously.

"Heehee. You'll love this then! But you gotta come see it!" It was kind of odd to see how excited she was. Her ears were twitching, tail was swishing back and forth like crazy, and she almost had little stars in her eyes. I of course realized that I occasionally looked like this when something really good happened.

"Fine fine." I smiled, "But, I have to finish and send this off first." I motioned to the bubbling glassworks.

As if seeing it for the first time, she looked at it and asked, "What are you making? Smells like purple."

"I can't actually tell you." I said, "The buyer of this potion wanted my 'absolute discretion' for this. So, I'm not letting it out of my sight, or speaking about what it's for."

" **And to keep trust with Kodori, I won't speak of it either, though I made no such promise.** " Shinkage said from his smart car sized dog bed.

"Gasp!" Delly said, shocked, "You're keeping a secret from me? Noooooo!" Then fainted theatrically, "My master is so cruel."

"Your master has rules to follow, though, I only really know what some of them are." I replied, setting her in the crook of my arm so she could recline while I started making tea. "Honestly, I am only guessing at some of them. And the bullies at school called me a nerd..."

"Well, you're doing good so far." Delly assured, patting my forearm and getting comfortable, "Keep promises, don't lie, be a good host, be a good guest. Even the optional rules too!"

"Optional rules are called 'guidelines'." I said.

"Well, sort of. I mean, you break the optional rules enough, you're bound to break the real ones sooner rather than later." She tapped her chin, "The biggest one really is 'be understanding'. I mean, you've heard stories about Fairies being mean, but it's really just them not being 'human' that makes it seem like they are mean, right?"

"Turning someone into a dog because it would keep them safe, might follow the letter of a promise, but certainly not the spirit of one." I said.

"Exactly!" She pointed, "I mean, you could go total drill sergeant on Rias's bunch, but then they'd hate you."

"Or die. Well, maybe not with Asia or my potions around, but yeah, some of the morning training back home was a little rough."

" **Accidents happen. One of my hosts died slipping on a horse apple in the middle of fighting Albion.** "

Both Delly and I made a face, "Eww."

"But yeah, you wouldn't believe the backlash a Fairy might get when they find out that 'fun' and 'cruelty' are not the same."

"Bad?" I asked, pouring her a shot glass of tea.

"Usually ends up with an explosion of bloody sparkles. But occasionally changes them into the... other things out of the lore books. Trolls, bogglins, wraiths... You know, the wicked stuff."

"I thought Trolls were Fey."

"Not these ones. Kind of like 'evil twin' versions. Ones who skip the bridge toll and just eat people trying to cross."

I shivered, knowing enough fairy tales to guess how bad that might be.

* * *

For the next half hour, Delly and I played a game of chess (she wasn't very good) while the potion finished up. When it was done, I sent her to Gasper's room, since I figured I was still under the 'nondisclosure' agreement with Mr. Broker. Shinkage followed her, saying he didn't want to rust in place by napping so long. He could have just said he was bored...

"Sooner than expected." Were the first words spoken from the cloaked image above the magic circle.

"Both are mixtures I am well practised with." I said, "Thinking about it, I've never sent anything through one of these before. I am not a devil after all."

"Simply supply a little mana to warm it up, I will do the rest. It's a special case so it might not work with other circles." He explained, the weird warble of the voice changer sounding amused.

So I placed the two bottles (VERY clearly labelled) on the paper, and touched my finger to the edge, feeding a little mana into it again. I increased the power until they vanished in a puff of pink smoke then waited for the image to return, "Now, the warnings I couldn't write on the labels." I started, "Be sure to wash off the hair cream no later than one standard hour after application."

"A curious condition." He said, the two bottles vanishing up his sleeves.

"It will itch terribly, and may cause new hair to become ingrown over your entire scalp." I said.

"Oh... Well, I'll be sure to remember."

"The other one... Well, install soundproofing and have plenty of water nearby." I would have pat myself on the back for saying this with a straight face, but that would have ruined it.

"I see. Is it a one time effect?"

"I've had no repeat customers for this one."

"Very well." His hands came out of his sleeves, and placed a small stack of papers down, making his image vanish.

A moment later, with the usual pink smoke, I had that small stack in front of me. "Thank you, I'll look this over before bed."

"In consideration for your hair grow formula. Take a trip to the markets when you go to the old royal capital, Luciferd."

I tried not to raise an eyebrow at either the name, or him knowing my plans (when I myself didn't know yet). "That's where the new generation of devils will be meeting for... politics?" Didn't know, but could guess."

"Unless your mast... Boss, intends to leave you behind, yes." He corrected himself quickly at my frown, "You will likely be unable to involve yourself directly with the more serious politics, involving the young Kings, so you will likely have some free time. Take your personal assistant with you, and walk carefully. I will have an agent meet you to guide you to the more... shady parts of the bazaar."

"Thank you, Mr. Broker. May I give you a call some other time, if I have need to?"

"I do still have a long list of things to get done."

"Thank you. Good night."

And with a nod, the image winked out and the paper went dark. Tucking the little stack of papers into my armoured coat, I did a little stretch, had a very quiet end zone celebration, and went to go see Gasper.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Ah yes, intrigue! Who IS the mysterious Shadow Broker? What IS Delly's excitement all about? Where IS the last cookie in the cookie jar?

Most of these answers next episode. Probably. :)


	63. Chapter 63

Just so no one asks, I ate the last cookie. :)

* * *

Chapter 63

Once in the long hallway, I remembered a critical bit of information. I didn't actually know who's rooms were who's. So, as my maid was straightening herself up from a bow, I asked, "Which one is Gasper's room?"

So with a quiet, "This way Ma'am." She took the lead and guided me to Gasper's room.

On my arrival, the maid beside the his door, (a short, stone grey faced woman) tapped on the door gently, "A guest, Sir Gasper."

"Okay!" Come from inside, prompting the maid to open the door and let me in, "Sensei look!"

I made sure to give the maid a thankful nod before stepping into the room (one exactly like mine without the extra stuff for cooking or alchemy). Gasper was waving me over, while Delly had zipped over to me and started pushing against my back to speed me up. "Okay okay!" I said with a laugh, one of my tails sweeping around to capture Delly and deposit her on my shoulder, "Good to see you in high spirits."

It was rare that Gasper took any compliment without falling into that modest shyness of his, but he'd been getting better. Now was one of these times it seemed, and as soon as I sat down at the 'game table' he put a box on the table. Small, made of purple wood, and fancily carved all over with flowery patterns, it was a very nice box. "Go ahead! Open it!" He was smiling broadly.

I almost made a joke, like 'will it bite me' or something, but that might have broken his little burst of outgoing energy, so, I put my hands on the box and opened it.

"Delly and I worked on it in our spare time. And the one who takes care of the camels and carriages makes glass, so we did it just like you do it, and it works!" He explained as I simply marvelled at the contents of this fancy box.

Sunglasses. But not just any sunglasses. These were from one of my favourite anime ever. Big circular reflective red lenses, sturdy brass frames, side protectors that went along the arms far enough to keep out even more light and keep debris out, and old fashioned C shaped hooks to go over the ears. Well, human ears anyhow. I could feel the faint tingles of magic from inside the glass of the lenses, and the frames as well. The box was nice too, and I had to admit, a nice box made the contents seem even more appealing.

"These are... amazing." I said with a smile, taking them out of the box and unfolding the arms, "And you enchanted them?"

"Yup! Come on, put them on already!" Delly encouraged.

So I did.

The first thing I noticed, was the arms were a little springy, so that the ordinarily useless (since I didn't have human ears) C hooks simply pressed gently to my head. Comfortably too. But when I opened my eyes, I could...

I could SEE.

Now, aside from my very slight shift in colour spectrum due to me being able to see in the dark biologically, my vision was perfect. Sure it had caused a few missing eyebrows early in my smithing career since I couldn't see the exact shades of red Welf could, but a little mental adjustment, and it had become second nature. But now... I could see just how many reds I wasn't able to see.

But that wasn't all. The light coming in from outside, with that odd omnidirectional 'dark and not so dark' of the underworld, had smoothed out a little. Not really 'changed' but 'sharpened'. It was really subtle, like changing the sharpness on a television just enough to notice.

But lastly... I could see the magic in the air. The air, the windows, the floor, Gasper's mask that I'd made him (and put a simple 'keep clean' enchantment on), the concentrated bundle of mana that was Delly, the lines of power on Shinkage's armour, the gentle glow of his 'heart', the golden light of his eyes...

I looked at my hands, my gauntlets giving off a faint glow of the simple protective enchantments I'd put into them when I first made them...

I took the glasses off. "Wow..." I rubbed my eyes with a thumb and forefinger, "They're amazing but..."

"Wait wait!" Gasper said, "Let me show you how to work them a little better..." He had lost a little of the excitement, "I should have remembered to turn them down just a little..."

" **You looked silly.** " Shinkage said.

"No one asked you, you iron lump." Delly stuck her tongue out at him, "Maybe if you read the manga instead of napping in the corner, you'd know better."

" **Going to sit there and turn pages for me, Snack?** "

Gasper put the glasses back on my head, and took my hand, "Here..." He put my fingertip against the side of the side protector of the glasses, "Brush down on this side to make them see more, or less. Kind of like a camera focus. So if you wanted to see close up on what you're doing, or further away, in a field or something." He got me to touch the other side, "This side does brightness."

He backed up and sat down in his chair again, while I brushed the two spots, lowering the 'brightness' of all the different hints of magic in the air, while changing the distance to something closer, so I wasn't seeing the almost living clouds of magic outside. It was almost like I was seeing things like that one guy from Mushi-shi. Just to try, I brushed down a little more, and suddenly the 'extras' I was seeing vanished. "Aha, and they can be just normal sunglasses."

"Oh ho? Normal you say?" Delly waved a finger at me, "No no, good Master. They have been made to standard of heavy safety glasses too!" She folded her arms, "And! Because we've all seen movies where the bad guy breaks the other's sunglasses to piss them off, they have the reverse/repair enchantment on them too!"

" **Oh, well, that even I can respect.** " Shinkage said, " **They would look better with a hat.** "

"They would indeed." I nodded, grinning and grabbing Gasper up in a huge hug, "These are amazing, thank you." I made sure to grab Delly with a tail so she could give Gasper's soft face a cheek to cheek rub with me. "When did you learn how to do this?"

I put him back down on his chair, "Well, Delly-chan has been helping me with the hologram tank." He looked to Delly, who landed on his shoulder.

"That's right! Remember Boss, I'm a Fairy! We deal with illusions and misdirection and all kinds of stuff like that."

I nodded, "Like when you let me see the Kappa."

"Yup. So I got to thinking, since Gasper knows how to make enchanted glass, like with the secondary plate on the projector..." She gave his ear a tap.

"Well... You use your fur for your metals. So I thought we might use Delly's for glass." He smiled, "It took almost an entire day to work up the courage to talk to the devil in charge of the camels... but I did it!"

"I'm very proud of you Gasper." I said seriously.

"Well, that guy in the stables is a big softy. He thought we were crazy when I asked him to throw in a bunch of my fur, but did it anyhow!"

"And," Gasper continued, "I did what you do, when you enchant. When I was polishing the lenses, I thought of all the enchantments in the beginner's tome of mathmagic I'd memorized."

"I then helped him connect it to the side bits, so you could control how much you could see with them." Delly finished with a grin.

"Well, you've probably just created the universe's first pair of magical smart glasses. This is really good work." I looked to Delly, "Say, you can go invisible right?"

"Yup." She slowly faded from sight, "You won't be able to see me clearly, even with those, but..."

I touched the sides of the glasses a few times, "Ah, I can see a kind of outline..."

"All magical beings have a glow to them." She said, "I mean, you know that already, but only the very best can hide their inner magic, their physical self, AND the magic they use to turn invisible in the first place." Her smile appeared first, followed by the rest of her body, "I dunno if it will help you when we return to your home, but it might help in the dungeon too!"

That had me curious... What would the dungeon look like with these on?

"Well, good work you two." I said again, "But, it's getting late... I think, and we've all got things to do in the morning." I made sure to give Gasper another headpat, but couldn't stop there and hugged him again, "Well done Gasper."

"Thank you Sensei." He said, returning the hug, "Delly and I wanted to thank you for being so kind..."

"You could just say thank you." I replied, "But I'll accept cool sunglasses too."

After giving the best half-vampire in the universe a wave goodnight, I closed the door behind me and started walking back to my room. Delly and Shinkage followed me, the former humming cheerfully, the later stalking quietly.

"So... You let him brush your tail?" I gave her a raised eyebrow, just visible over my new sunglasses. "You know, I'm going to have to make the gloves to go with this..."

She blushed and gave me a goofy grin, "Well... I know I look like a doll, but he treats me like a person, AND a doll."

"Is someone asking for a backrub?"

"Wouldn't say no." She laughed, "And if you do make the gloves... Wouldn't they just get dirty next time you got into a fight?"

* * *

Without looking at my phone, I didn't know what time it was, but at some point during the night, I felt something pinch my arm. It was hard enough to wake me from a stone sleep, and as soon as I snapped my eyes open, I could feel the burn of venom spreading out from where I'd been pinched.

Leaping out of bed, the blankets coming with me with a flutter, I spoke the word to turn the little magical lamps on around the room and looked the bed over. As I clamped my other hand over my upper arm, to cut off the circulation and slow down the spread of what ever poison I'd been bitten with I spotted the offending critter.

Sitting on the bed, amid the super soft sheets was a spider. About as big as a dollar coin, it was 'don't eat me I taste bad' red and black, and had its two front legs up in a threatening manner.

" **What's going on?** " Shinkage asked, looking up from his big dog bed as I stood next to him, shedding the bed covers to the floor.

"Shh." I said, glancing at my arm, feeling the burning itch under my skin recede. "Delly?"

"Myeh?"

"Wake up, get a bottle from my table. Bright red spider on the bed, don't go near it." There wasn't really a puncture on my arm, but a pair of small angry red scratches. The spider apparently couldn't get past my toughness, even while I was sleeping, but the initial burn of its venom told me I'd have died screaming death if I didn't have Abnormal Resistance as well. "Shinkage, stand near the door but don't do anything drastic."

"Catch." Delly spun once in mid air for momentum, then tossed the bottle at me.

Confident my body had fought off the venom, I let my arm go and caught it, flexing the fingers of my other hand and pulling off the cork. "Okay you..." I said to the spider, "You've just become evidence."

I gave the spider a poke in the rear with the cork, and it ran into the bottle. If nothing else, it reacted like a normal spider, but wow... Someone had just tried to kill me with it.

Huh, I was important enough to assassinate. Wasn't sure if I should feel honoured, or annoyed.

"Anyone in the hall?" I asked Shinkage.

" **Only a maid**."

I considered how I should handle this. If I made a stink about it, the castle would know, wake up, and go into high alert. The confusion might let the culprit escape before the grounds could be locked down. I could say nothing, and possibly catch who ever it was if they tried again...

"Going to play this cool." I said quietly to them, finding my 'Number 1 Dad' shirt and putting it on like a night gown, "Delly?" I held out my hand, and when she got close, she vanished into a puff of mana and soaked into me. I went to the fridge and took out one of the milk bottles I'd filled before bed. I took a mouthful, let it warm in my mouth, and sprinkled it onto the bed. "Lets go sleep in Akeno's room." I told Shinkage, putting the bottle back and gathering up his bed. Then going over to Jiru and letting him wiggle his way up to my shoulder.

" **Sneaking into her bed? Now who's the bold one?** " I gave his leg a tap with my foot, " **Heh.** "

As an after thought, I put the bottle with the spider in it inside my 'special ingredients' lock box I'd brought with me. I then looked down at my breasts, and carefully gave each of them a little squeeze, just enough to dampen my shirt.

"Is something the matter, Ma'am?" The maid asked as I opened the door, looking sleepy and carrying Shinkage's bed.

I motioned to myself, my shirt front damp, "I was a little careless before bed. I don't suppose you could turn out my bed for me? I'm going to sleep in Akeno's room in the mean time."

I had also made sure to carry the big dog bed over my bitten arm, so she wouldn't see the scratches. "Yes ma'am." She replied without even blinking, waiting until I'd cleared the door before entering.

* * *

Finding Akeno's room was actually quite easy. As soon as I thought about it, I could suddenly feel what direction she was in. The maid in front of her door took one look at me, as I stood there with my finger in front of my mouth, and very quietly opened the door for me. Akeno was sound asleep, and only moved when I'd finally crawled under the covers with her. She didn't say anything but contented herself to snuggle her back into me, and hug my tails to herself.

* * *

I couldn't help but give my Miko an extra cuddle or two before getting out of bed. Not that she minded, but I didn't want to encourage more than that, (well no, I wanted to, but really shouldn't try to). Thanks to my adventurer status, the little scratch on my arm was gone, and I felt no after effects of the poison that'd gotten into my system.

After returning to my room, I gave the place a quick look. The bed was freshly made (and smelling faintly of a flower garden), the fridge, freezer, cupboards and drawers were all exactly as I'd left them, and my alchemy equipment still had a tiny bit of left over gunk from my last project sitting in the bottom of one of the tubes.

"Delly?" I called out quietly, cradling one of my tails in my arms and nudging her out of my mana supply. "Rise and shine."

"Five more minutes." She mumbled, rolling over and burying her face against my breast.

I raised an eyebrow at her, feeling a little tingle from my nipple as her face rubbed against my shirt, but didn't do anything.

A moment later however, "Gah! Wet!" She came away, touching her face, "What? Oh... Good morning?"

"What passes for it at least." I replied.

" **I'd have just dunked her in a glass of water.** " Shinkage rumbled, " **I don't see anything out of place.** "

"Good. Delly? Wanna try and find anything out of the ordinary?"

She dried her face off on my shirt, then hovered into the air. Spinning in a slow circle, she looked around, landing back on my shoulder a moment later. "No illusions, and I don't think any of the magic power running to the lights or appliances has changed at all."

I opened up my little lock box, with all my project supplies that I'd brought with me, and saw the little bottle with the spider in it. Picking it up and looking inside, it looked back at me and tried to look threatening. "Good... Can you get the scalpel and put a little hole into this cork? Don't want it to die on me."

"Sure... Why keep it though?" She hovered down to the work table while I put Jiru back on the table near the window (after looking under it first.)

"Venomous insects and spiders are very useful." I replied, "And if this is like any other spider, I should be able to milk its venom. What I'm trying to figure out, is why. I mean... The only insect's I've seen are the bees at the Phoenix stronghold."

" **Probably some kind of warding to keep things out side.** "

"Yeah. Or at least where you don't want them. If they have some kind of greenhouse, they might have some in there, simply because they're useful. Hm. This calls for some careful questioning..."

* * *

Library time was spent looking up insects and other creepy crawlies. And while Issei and Millicas studied, I asked questions when the tutor wasn't being disappointed in Issei's progress.

"A new topic today? Have you truly finished with the first book, Beginner's primer to Symbolic encoding?" She asked, adjusting her glasses at me meaningfully.

"Cross topic." I replied, tapping the page in front of me, a big picture of the red and black spider on it. "Silk is good stuff to work with, since it was once a 'living' thing, it takes to certain enchantments really well."

"Ah, _Atrax Robustus Diabolis_. That one there is a hunting spider. They make no webs, and instead jump at prey. Possibly the second most toxic spider here in the underworld, they are quite rare, and any nests that are found are usually incinerated." She explained, reaching down and flipping a few pages over. "This would be more what you are looking for, though the lands they frequent are unclaimed, and Devil houses that keep them for silk are... tight fisted with who they sell to."

The spider on this page looked less dangerous. Big bulbous body, brown and white colours, longer legs, small fangs, kinda fuzzy looking. "Hm, wouldn't be able to keep this topside anyhow." I sighed.

"No, all animal exports to the mortal realm are strictly forbidden. The only exception is what one might find in the Familiar choosing grounds." She nodded, "And while you are correct, that spider silk is superior, moth silk is more commonly used, even here in the Underworld."

"Because moths generally don't try and eat their keepers?" I asked.

"Correct."

* * *

"Two days." Rias said to me, "Well, technically, a day and a half now, until the meeting."

Rias had come to my room that afternoon, and was currently sitting on my bed and watching me poke at my alchemy set. Oh, and petting Jiru, who was currently cultivating a small patch of herb like plants.

"Sounds good. I just happened to pick up a little business that way as well. Old capital Luciferd right?" I handed Delly a little bottle and she buzzed over to the fridge to put it away.

"Oh? Seems I'm not keeping you busy enough." She teased, "Mother and Father both loved your gifts, by the way."

"Good. Reminds me..." I looked through my small collection of bottled powders supplied by Grayfia, and selected a few of them, "Delly? While you're there, the blue bottle, rubber stopper."

"Aye boss!"

"It's not that you aren't keeping me busy enough." I took the bottle from Delly and used an eye dropper to put some of it into the alchemy set, "I've been chatting on and off with Azazel about the training, and when we start you'll have my full attention again. For now though, I'm taking time to learn while the rest of you do what ever it is you are doing."

"I hear you've been helping Issei learn, as well as little Millicas." She nodded, "As well as helping Asia with her physical training, helping in the Gremory gardens, Gasper with his magic studies, and bringing home gifts from the Phoenix orchards." I could tell by her voice, she was starting to get a little annoyed I wasn't looking at her while we talked.

"Akeno has already warned me about getting enough sleep." I said, finally turning to face her now that I'd set up my alchemy set to cook. "Rias, don't worry about me, worry about yourself and your peerage."

"I'd like to, but they are all telling me to talk to you." She sighed, taking her hand off Jiru, who 'bluped?' at the sudden lack of headpats, "I'm not sure how to word this, without sounding like I'm jealous."

"Delly? Shinkage? Go visit Gasper." I said. The two of them moved towards the door, Delly opening it since Shinkage lacked a way to work a doorknob (without say, breaking it off the door). "There. Speak your mind Rias, the only thing Jiru judges are how gentle you are while petting him."

"blup!" The best patch of impossible biology agreed.

"How do you get them to try so hard for you?" She asked after another moment of petting Jiru's mossy back.

"I involve myself with them. When I teach them, I do the exercises with them. When I tutor them, I have a book open as well and follow along. When I make food for you all, I find out exactly what you like." I sighed, thinking of the most direct and simple way to say it, "I lower myself to their level and try to bring them up with me, no matter how much further I am from them."

She frowned thoughtfully, looking a little stung, but only a little.

"I understand you're a noble. You have status, power, and all the advantages that come with it. You do well, and try and lead by example, making sure your peerage wants for nothing, including friendship. In that respect you're doing very well." I sniffed the air and glanced back to my alchemy set, then returned my focus to Rias.

"If I were doing so well, why are they becoming more distant? They're all looking up at you instead of me."

"I can think of a few reasons." I held up a hand to stall her comment, "No, nothing bad. You're young, you know the 'end result' but not the process. A good example is when you tried to train Issei that one day in the park. You knew what you wanted, but not how to get it. Didn't stop you from trying though." I smiled, "Have you seen him without a shirt on recently?"

She blinked at me, then blushed, "Well... yes."

"I'm also in the unique position of 'hired help'. I have no power over them, aside from what you give me. And I don't lord that over them at all. Though, seeing Sona's and Riser's peerage, you are by far the gentlest of King's I've met."

"Sona's peerage relates to her like mine does with you." She said.

"True. But she is focusing on becoming a teacher. And aside from Maki, who is too much of a free spirit, and maybe Ruruko, who's the least academically inclined person of her peerage, Sona's peerage want to support her in that goal."

She bit her lip, gripping her skirt with her free hand with obvious frustration.

"Perhaps that's what you lack." I tapped my chin, "A goal. A clear one. They support you, no doubt. But aside from getting out of your engagement with Riser, I've yet to see you take any real initiative on something." I held up my hand again, "No, I'm not going there, just citing the example." I turned to look at my alchemy set again, squinted at it, then turned off all the flames but the last one.

I then stood up, crossed over to her and sat down next to her. "You have a group of gifted individuals, who are not just loyal to you, but friends as well. But as their leader, without a direction, you're basically just a bunch of people in a tree house hanging out after school. Sona has her goal, Riser now has fourteen expecting mothers, I have the dungeon, but you... What's your goal?"

"I don't know..." She answered finally, "Being a king was just... Something that happened. I've never needed a goal like this before." One of my tails tried to get her attention, and she brought it into her lap to pet, "You know the term 'noblesse oblige'," I nodded, "That was about the only guideline I had to follow. Protect my house, my peerage, and the honour of both. My only real 'goal' is to one day succeed my father's place as head of the family and that's not so much a goal, as an inevitability."

"Well, in the mean time, you'll need a goal. A real one. It doesn't have to be complex, or grand, but it needs to involve you and your peerage." She didn't reply, her face thoughtful as she ended up petting another tail, "Even in Orario, the goals of each Familia are different. One explores, another makes equipment, one even ran the red light district. They all 'revolve' around the dungeon, but are vastly different from one another."

"What was your goal?" She asked, noticing that she now had all the tails and hugged them all at once.

"Get home at the end of the day." I smiled, "Even now, that's what I work for, though, this day is the longest one I've had." I gave her a pat on the head, my tails slipping out from her grip as I stood up, "Think on it. Don't stress over it, but don't ignore it either." I looked at the mostly full bottle under the dripping 'end' of my alchemy set, sniffed the air near it, nodded, and switched out the bottle for an empty one between drops. "Give this to Issei." I said, putting a cork in place.

She accepted the bottle, "What is it?"

"Massage oil." She blinked at me, "What? I'm just helping someone achieve a goal. It's what you're paying me for." I made a shooing motion towards the door, "He's been working hard on cramming all that high society stuff into his head, and could use a little stress relief."

She looked at the bottle in her hand, then back at me, and burst into giggles. "Thank you Sensei, I'll go and do that."

"I'll go find Akeno and maybe distract her or something. Tails need some attention."

* * *

I figured, that if I was going to set myself up to be wingman, I'd at least try and do my best and do it right. For most of the afternoon, until dinner, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia and I went on a real tour of the huge manor. Akeno, being the only repeat visitor of the place, took us to all her favourite spots. Gardens, quiet reading spots, the stables, a small fishing pond...

About the only things that even related to work for me was saying thank you to the stable master to say thank you, and finding out what the common currency of the Underworld was. (I should have guessed, but it was called 'Sol'.)

* * *

And for the record, Rias was practically glowing at dinner that night, while poor Issei looked a little shell shocked.

* * *

"So, how does one go about actually getting money?" I asked Rias the next day as I compared my newly etched spell tarot with my notes, "I've little to barter, and I don't want to just say 'I'm with the Gremory house'."

Once again sitting on my bed, this time patting Shinkage's side as the big cat watched me work, "Depending on where you go, the coin changes. Here on this side of the underworld, we use Sol, but in fallen angel territory, they use Sin."

"Because Devil's live in a sunless place, they trade in Sol, and the fallen are fallen because of Sin? Someone has a sense of humour." I brushed the new tarot off, then picked up my new sunglasses to look at it.

"Well, a dual economy encourages trade and growth." She smiled, "Humour aside. But If you wish I'll get your wages and find a nice coin pouch or something for you."

"I have wages?" I asked, feeding a tiny bit of mana into the tarot, and watching the power flow through the metal evenly, exactly as intended. "Perfect." I let the mana fade and put the ko-steel card into my coat pocket with the others I'd made.

"Well, discounting the equipment you've ordered, and the materials you've used, I am still paying you." She gave me a raised eyebrow, "I told you I made your employment official for tax purposes."

"Fair. Don't suppose you know, or know someone who's a fair hand at the local market prices? I don't want to spend more than I should on things out of ignorance." I turned to face her.

"Certainly. I myself am a little out of touch, having been in Japan for the last year, but I'll find someone to teach you." She smiled.

"Excellent."

* * *

"Lady Phoenix." I nodded my head respectfully at the little hologram of her as it hovered over the 'Lord Phoenix' magic circle, "I trust things are well?"

"They are... Tumultuous." She said after a moment, "I'm actually rather curious what you said to my son, to motivate him."

"To stop thinking 'what if' and to think 'what next'." I replied with a smile, "You don't sound displeased by it."

"Not at all. Though this is the first time Riser has show such initiative for someone other than himself." She smiled one of those serene smiles that I'd come to associate with 'wise mothers', "As a reliable acquaintance to the Phoenix house, what might you need today?"

"If you could, Lady Phoenix, make a little space on the circle on your side, I have your order. I tried my best to match the scent with the perfume you wore when we met, but I think I have it right."

"Splendid." She smiled, "Any time." Her image faded, and I put the two bottles and a little box I'd made for her, shampoo, skin cream, and soap, on the circle.

I fed the circle a little more power, and with a little puff of pink smoke, they vanished. This was really handy. "There." I said.

"Perfect." She replied, her image fuzzing back into place over the paper, "You do indeed have the scent right, Lady Kodori."

"Excellent. If I could trouble you for two small favours?"

"Certainly."

"If you could relay to the girls that I can't make a bulk order until I return."

"It will give me a reason to visit them. I find their growing glow rather invigorating. And?"

"I have a friend who might need a little... backing for a certain matter..."

* * *

" **I wonder if I violate any weapon laws.** " Shinkage asked as I put on my armour, " **Not like I would care, but I am curious.** "

"You're nearly a metric ton of enchanted iron, with a heart that can, theoretically, produce more magic power than the world has ever had used in its existence, as well as, theoretically, the weapons to use that power." I said, tightening a shin guard and standing straight, "I'm sure you violate every weapon law, just on that alone."

"Careful, dragon egos are highly inflatable." Delly warned, zipping a circle around me, "Looking good boss."

" **Fairies taste like sparkles.** " Shinkage replied, " **Do you know how much power I can hold, before I might risk some kind of failure?** "

I started packing things into my coat's pockets. Full adventuring gear. Smoke, stink, healing, mana, tools, everything. I'd kept myself busy, and worn my armour when ever I wasn't sleeping, but now that I was going outside of the 'safe' area of the Gremory stronghold, I wasn't taking any chances of being unprepared.

"Honestly? No. I did put some heat sensitive 'nerves' next to your heart. It's about the best I could think of, since magic in of itself, is simply energy. If your heart starts generating too much heat, it's because of friction, not overload." There was a polite tap at the door, "Enter!"

"Lady Kodori, it is time." The door opened, the maid standing there briefly then moving aside to reveal Rias and the others, all packed for the trip.

Giving myself one last pat down, I gave Jiru one last pat, then put my new sunglasses on. "Shall we?" I said to Delly and Shinkage.

* * *

Instead of carriage or the train, we actually used a big teleport circle. Unlike the ones in the castle, this one was in a limited sense 'public', while the others were 'closed'. Kind of like a computer network, the 'closed' teleport circles had no way to get to them from outside the palace, while the 'public' ones were usable so long as you had the 'crest' to do so. Like when Rias changed Issei's 'crest' to use the circle in the ORC room.

"Hm, I wonder how much effort it would take to set these up in Orario..." I mumbled as we arrived inside a huge carpeted room. "Considering how huge the place is..."

"With the knowledge you're going to bring back, you could probably take the city over." Rias teased.

"Bleh. Politics." I replied.

"This place is almost as fancy as the palace." Issei commented. "Say, who else is going to be here?"

We walked out of the big room with Rias on point, "We will be meeting with many young nobles. The new generation, so to speak, of Kings. They will be rivals going forward, so remain calm, and act with dignity." She made sure to make eye contact with Issei for a moment, "But yes, since Sona-san is heiress to the Sitri house, she'll be here as well."

"Cool. I kinda miss chatting with Saji." Issei said, drawing the gazes of almost everyone, "What? He's a fellow pawn, and actually pretty chill."

I could certainly understand how Issei could relate to Saji, so I simply nodded sagely while most of the others chuckled quietly. Just ahead, there was a young man leaning on the wall next to one of the many big windows that let in the limited light of the 'day'. He was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, his head bowed slightly as if thinking. Hearing us approach, he lifted his head, his face showing a hint of a scowl until he saw who it was.

"Oh? Rias?" His voice matched the solid wide shouldered build and nearly two metres of height. On calling out Rias's name, he ran his hand through his not quite stylish spiky black hair, and waved, "It is you, isn't it." The tough looking fancy shirt seemed to also be having trouble containing the muscles underneath as well.

"Ah, Sairaorg." Rias stepped over to him, the others and myself falling into line behind her, placing me nearest to a big wooden door. "You're looking well. Haven't seen you in a couple of years."

"Not since I last visited my aunt." They shook hands.

Rias turned to us, "He's my mother's cousin, Sairaorg Bael."

I could see Issei's face turn thoughtful, while I considered Rias's statement. It sounded like Gremory and Bael had a political tie. But, considering there was no tension between the Lord and Lady, it was a welcome one. Good. Arranged marriages sucked.

"But what are you doing out here in the hall?" She glanced over to me, or rather, past me, to the door I was standing in front of.

"Being in there to 'mingle' is a waste of my time. So I stepped out."

"Waste of your..."

I had about a half second warning. Someone shouted something from inside the room, just audible through the heavy wood door. I had managed to half turn and get my arms up, before the door, hinges and all, exploded out of its frame. My arms took the initial impact, while my tails whipped forward and balanced the door so it didn't bounce off me and into Rias or the others. Now holding something, I was immovable, the initial impact only pushing me about a half metre before my ability kicked in.

A few of them called out in concern, but being in full armour meant my bracers took the impact. That wasn't to say I wasn't a little annoyed. As the dust cleared, I felt the presence of Sairaorg move past me and into the room.

"Do you wish to die, Zepherdor?" I heard a woman shout, "No one would miss you, or blame me, if I killed you right now."

"And that's why you're still a virgin! Driving all the guys away like that?" A loud, rough voice that was one part scratchy, one part punk, and one part 'edge of puberty voice changing', "It's why I offered to give you a free opening ceremony, you frigid bitch!"

I moved the door out of the way and looked into the room. Sairaorg was walking towards two people, one male with slicked back hair and a kind of lightning bolt tattoo under his eye. Hands in pockets, he was leering at a woman with long hair and glasses, who had her arms crossed in irritation.

"Guy has a nasty mouth." Issei mumbled as I also started into the room.

"It's what happens when you have too many hotheads in the same room." Sairaorg said, noticing me and chuckling.

"Sensei... Don't cause a scene?" Rias asked.

" **If I had money, I wouldn't take that bet.** "

"So." I started, "Who threw the door?"

The two of them, (as well as most of the rest of the room, which I also noticed had Sona and two of her peerage nearby), looked in my direction. Oddly enough, the explosion didn't seem to bother them. But apparently calling them out on it did.

The loudmouth (who also had finely pointed ears, not hiding his devil heritage at all,) went sheet white, while the woman took a half step backwards before composing herself and taking a proper step away from the loudmouth.

"I didn't want to get involved with such idiotic banter, but I suppose I must." Sairaorg said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Only if he apologizes." I said, glancing up at him, then stepping out from under his hand and standing just within arms reach of the loudmouth, "I'm sure there's some proper manners in there somewhere."

Apparently there wasn't. As I got close to him, he managed to get over his shock of seeing me, and started to go red, "You're just an attack dog for the Gr-"

There was a pop of displaced air, and a quick sound of ripping fabric. He stopped in mid sentence and looked down. There, just over his heart, was a patch of missing fabric, the exact size of my hand print. "You were saying?" I asked as I peeled the fabric off the palm of my gauntlet, "Something like 'I'm sorry for hitting you with a door'?"

"Do you have any idea how ex-"

Pop-rip. This time the patch of missing fabric was around his floating ribs. Working at supersonic speeds tended to make things much easier to break, fabric being no exception.

"Hm, I've been meaning to make gloves for myself..." I peeled another patch off my palm, "Isn't there supposed to be some kind of formal meeting here? You're going to look awful silly without a shirt."

By this point, most of the people in the room were either laughing (politely of course) or mumbling things like 'picking a fight with the demon fox'.

Even Sairaorg was chuckling, though he said, "I was just thinking of punching him. This is much more amusing."

"So." I asked, "About that apology?"

"Sensei." Rias said from behind me, "Don't you have business in town?"

I looked back at her, deliberately taking my eyes off the loudmouth, "I suppose I do. I guess I'll have to leave disciplining the young pups to someone else."

He made no move, even with my back to him, so I looked towards Sona and headed over. "Sona? A word?"

"Certainly." She said, breaking away from her peerage (only Saji and Tsubaki seemed to be here), "He's one of the six kings here for today's presentation." She mumbled, "Zephyrdor Glasya-labolas, of the house the current Asmodeus is from." She smiled slightly, "You've a talent for finding trouble it seems."

I waved it off and reached into my pocket, "In light of Riser's upcoming parenthood, I talked with Lady Phoenix and with Lord Phoenix's approval, give you the favour they owe me." I smiled, taking her hand and putting the gold gem studded cloak pin that was in the shape of a phoenix into her palm. "I was told this was a meeting of the up and coming kings, to present themselves to the prior generation, and share your goals."

She made to take the token out of her hand, but I closed her fingers over it and covered it with my other hand. "This is... I mean, you are correct but..."

"You said that it isn't all deals and contracts between Devils and their friends. So, when you're asked how you might accomplish your goal, by some old devil with a sceptre up his ass..." I was of course swatted over the back of my head for this, "About how 'it just isn't done', you can tell them you've already gotten a backer, whether they like it or not."

She put her hand over mine, "Thank you, Kodori Sensei."

"I leave the paperwork to you, and through my own means I've recovered this favour with the Phoenix House. So this is simply a way of giving my own support to your goals, as a friend."

She looked like she might start crying, so in light of being in a room full of people and not wanting her to embarrass herself in front of them, I gave her a hug. I also, since I'd been wanting to do so since the first time I'd met her one on one, gave her a head pat. She was quick to compose herself though, and gave me a light push to let go. "Thank you again Sensei." she repeated.

"No problem. With or without them, you'll succeed." I held out my fist to her, and she gave it a tap with her own.

"For sake of the future, I will."

Saji was giving me a thumbs up as I headed towards the missing door, while Issei was just looking puzzled. "Rias?"

"Hm?" She was also looking a little puzzled, but smiling, "Problem?"

"Which way is the exit? I have a town to visit." I looked at Shinkage, who was simply sitting at attention like a statue, "And giant metal cats don't need leashes do they?"

* * *

 **NOTES!**

And so Kodori skips the meeting of Kings (which she has no reason to be involved with anyhow) pisses off yet another king (at least this one didn't need a phoenix tear) and heads out into the big city to meet some mysterious agent of the shadow broker! Or something...

More on that, in five days.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

The first thing I noticed as I arrived at the other end of the teleport circle, was the smell. Instead of the gentle scents of wood, carpet and scented candles, this place smelled natural. Sure, natural in this case was 'middle of modern city', but I certainly didn't mind that. Next, was the area around me. I'd arrived in a sort of gazebo. Made of stone the roof was quite high, but it was tastefully decorated with with carved pillars, murals, and perfectly fitted stone tiles.

That wasn't to say the place didn't look a little weathered, but it reminded me of a fancy subway station, if the 'stop; was the big magic circle in the middle.

"Get off the circle lady!" Someone called out from the side of the room, "You're holding up traffic!"

I walked forward, off the circle, and toward the voice. Shinkage followed me, his steps 'tack tack'ing off the stone. "Sorry, bit of a tourist." I said.

The man was wearing a uniform, cut and styled much the way a police officer might wear. The big differences were the belt of magic tools, and the long sword at his hip. Otherwise, he looked like your usual generic tough in uniform. "Yeah yeah..." He said with less heat as I cleared the circle, only to have it light up again behind me. "To prevent mishaps, the circle won't activate if the last arrival is still standing on it."

" **Good policy.** " Shinkage rumbled beside me.

"Gah! Okay, suppose I don't have to ask you to put a leash on your pet." He said, "You're obviously new here, so I'll give you the same speech I give everyone."

"Yes sir." I replied. I respected the ground level worker. Especially when they were just doing their job.

"First, don't cause trouble. We have designated areas and arenas for causing trouble, and if you aren't in one when trouble happens, then you're in trouble." He hooked his thumb towards a sign, that to my limited understanding of devil script said 'Patrolled'. "People live here too, so be respectful of that."

"Sounds easy enough." I replied, looking away from the sign.

"Other than that, we respect the first commandment here."

"Thou shalt not get caught?" I tried.

"Not so much a tourist as I thought then." He replied, "If you need a guide, there's plenty of kids looking for a coin or two, but make sure to keep a hand on your coin if you hire one." He scratched his face thoughtfully, "Why do I think I know you?"

"Demon Fox." I said, offering my hand. This being 'known' thing was kind of weird, but starting to grow on me a little.

"Riiiight..." He shook my hand, "Gonna have to warn you, some people are still kinda twitchy, even with the war over. Stay out of any places that serve alcohol, and you should be fine though."

"I'll keep my hands to myself." I put my hood up and put on my new sunglasses, "Which way to the market?"

"Follow your nose lady, it's almost lunch time and the food stalls will be in full swing real soon. Just avoid the insect stands, they tend not to agree with non-devils."

"Thanks."

* * *

I took his advice, and simply sniffed the air occasionally and changed streets accordingly. The people here, the city as well, reminded me of Orario. Devil or not, people were going from one place to the next, conducting business, meeting friends, chatting with neighbours, avoiding strangers (like me) or trying to pet the giant cat (like Shinkage) before their parents could stop them.

The architecture was... Kind of like a mix of medieval stone mixed with Victorian spires, with a splash of 'yes this really is the underworld'. That meant things like heavy iron chains seeming to hold a building in place, the occasional (well marked and cordoned off) sulphur vent, and the occasional allowance for odd featured guests. My favourite one so far, was a sign that said 'no persons over two metres' next to a door that had been repaired many times.

Delly, once I'd brought her out, was nearly eaten by a frog bodied person, who said sorry a few times and said Delly looked too delicious to resist.

* * *

"I am not edible." She was grumbling still, as we finally got to what looked like a market square. A proper one too, "Though... I am kinda hungry."

Since I'd been following my nose, I was feeling a little hungry too. " **See? You're name should be Snack.** " Shinkage said, " **Ah, where ever there is more than a few dozen people, someone will be trying to sell something to someone else.** "

"Well, lets get lunch then... After we can look for my contact..."

Food was... Odd. I didn't ask where the meat on my kebab came from, though it smelled like beef, and tasted kind of like bear. Delly actually tried something from the insect stand, since they had what looked like 'beetle dango' in her size portion. Thanks to my lesson with one of the maids at the castle, I knew I was only very slightly overpaying for the food. The drinks we ended up getting were almost exactly the same as a 7/11 slushy, though instead of 'fruit punch' or some other normal flavour, I ended up with 'blood orange' (that tasted like fruit punch anyhow, with a hint of orange in it).

Bellies no longer rumbling, I considered my options. I rarely had to deal with 'secretive contacts'. I was told this one would let me know who they were though, which meant they were around someplace and waiting for me to walk by. And that I'd know when they did.

"What'cha thinking boss?" Delly asked, using a napkin and very carefully throwing it into an oil drum that said 'burnables' on it.

"I'm thinking it's time to wander the markets. Not that I want to, but I may end up being here until Christmas, so why not get a little shopping on?"

* * *

The markets here had all manner of odd things in it. But, they also had all manner of really normal things. I hadn't seen an electrical socket in the castle, but I had seen all kinds of 'modern' appliances. Fridge, stove, lights etc. Travelling a little down that street, I found what was basically a small department store of 'imported' goods from the mortal realm. And in the true nature of business everywhere, a 'conversion' shop, where you could change the electrical part of a device to a magical one. The owner of that shop gave me a bit of a stink eye for looking over his shoulder while he changed a standard AC-DC current box into a Magic-DC one. The principal was the same as my conversion cube, though, his version was meant for a more exact input.

Later we found an import '100 yen' store, explaining where that gate keeper got your standard pen from. (It was here I got a few small snacks, and a couple of cheap but fancy looking glass vials).

Then a little devil kid ran into me.

* * *

"Really?" I asked, one of my tails looping over the young... boy? Girl? Wrist as they 'ran' into me, the collision giving them an excuse to steady themselves by putting their hands on my belly, "Oldest trick." I said, seeing that the snared hand was about a finger's length from my coin pouch.

"Damn..." They said quietly, "Leggo lady, you caught me."

"Hm, wanna feed him," Delly started.

"Her." The kid said, seemingly unworried about being caught.

"Her to the cat?" Delly finished.

" **I'm sure 'waif' wasn't something on my usual list of foods.** " Shinkage rumbled, " **Though I have been wondering how well I can chew bones.** "

Now she was worried. "Come on... Please don't feed me to the cat? I'm just..."

"Trying to get by and feed myself and support my family and all that stuff." I said, taking a good look at her. Wasn't much to look at really. Simple cloth, wrapped up feet instead of shoes, slender figure, dirty hair, young face. Street urchin. "How's this." I reached into my coin pouch myself, and felt around until I found one of the lower denominations, "I have a job for you." The coin, I was sure, would feed her for a couple days at least, a week at most if she didn't go fancy.

Her face was untrusting, looking at the coin, but she stopped trying to escape the fluffy yet unbreakable grip of my tail. "So you're not gonna feed me to the metal cat?"

" **You look inedible anyhow.** "

"Nah, too much trouble to clean up later." I said, "I just happen to want to see the market, and need a guide."

"Lady, you're in the market." She motioned to the 100 yen imports store I'd just left.

"The _other_ market." I said.

"Excuse me!" We all turned towards the big authoritative voice clanking our way, "You again!" He pointed at the girl, "Do you need another lesson? She's not bothering you is she?" He asked me.

I looked from the guard, to the girl, and raised an eyebrow, the coin in my hand close enough for her to grab. She took it, and I replied, "No, no problem. Just finding myself a guide, I'm a tourist you know."

"You're lucky kid." He said to the girl, "Next time I catch you I'm throwing you over the wall into the wilds. Stick to begging if you know what's good for you."

The guard clanked off, and I stood up, looking down at the girl, "Well?"

"The area near the market is dangerous." She said.

"That's fine." I said, "I've brought my public relations professional along."

" **Hello, I am the public relations professional. Now lead the way.** " He didn't need to move his jaw to talk, but he did, showing the hydraulically powered maw and all its sharpened ridges.

She blinked over at Shinkage, who even standing on all fours was actually taller at the shoulder than she was, gulped, turned and started walking towards the nearest alleyway.

* * *

"So how bad is this place anyhow?" I asked a few minutes later.

She had taken me down a couple of alleyways, and through an archway of older looking stone and past one of those 'Patrolled' signs. This sign however, looked like someone had hacked at it with an axe, so now it said 'P tr l d'.

"You really are a tourist, if you're asking that." She said grumpily. As soon as we'd past that archway, she had started looking around nervously.

To be fair, I could feel it too. The 'open' streets of the city were reduced here, making the place a little more claustrophobic feeling. The roadway was dusty, like rainwater (yes it rained in the underworld) wasn't touching the streets to wash the dust away. The scents in the air were thicker, and weren't very pleasant.

"Just curious on how alert I should be." I said, though I had taken my hood down so I could hear better, and my tails were doing that constant balancing sway behind me at double speed.

"Without the patrols, these streets are held by the peasant kings. Each city has at least two, and they keep a tight hold on their territories. If one wants you dead, you either never set foot in their territory again, or you die."

"Peasant kings?" Delly asked, "Like the noble version?"

"Sure, except the pieces are owned by money, not magic, and everyone but the king is a pawn." She grumbled, "What part of the market did you want? Not the slave blocks I hope?"

"No." I frowned, "Best not have me anywhere near there." I reached into my coat and took out a little bottle, "I'm looking for another one of these."

She stopped and looked, then 'eep'ed and fell on her butt as the bright red spider lunged at the side of the bottle at her. "You crazy?!" She stood up quickly and pushed my wrist towards my body, "Put that away before someone sees!" She hissed.

I did, "I'm still looking for another one."

"Getting caught with that in the city will get you thrown in jail. Getting caught with that here will get you stabbed!" She whispered, "Only two people in the market might have one of those, and unless you have a very good reference, they'd likely just take your money and kill you with it."

"Someone already tried." I said quietly, "That's why it's in a bottle."

"Oh, I think she broke." Delly said, buzzing down and waving a hand in front of the girl's face.

The girl shook her head a couple of times, "I know more or less where you can find that, but I'm not going anywhere near it, I don't care how much you pay me."

Until now, her voice had been a mix of 'resigned' and 'acting tough'. Now though, was actual fear. "That's fine. Knowing I might find it here is enough."

"Besides." Another voice said, this one like sand over tile, "Your job ends here, little one."

The four of us turning, with Delly taking a position behind and to my left, Shinkage in front and to the right, and the girl hiding behind me amidst my tails, we saw someone in a brown robe. Tattered, and looking like it might have been pulled off the top of a market stall, it hid their form perfectly. Aside from the hunched back and voice, I couldn't discern anything about them at first glance.

"Shepard." He rasped.

"Wrex." I replied.

Again, all present but us two seemed clueless.

"Child, you may go, be safe, and find a place of your own tonight." A coin dropped to the ground from under the robe, and rolled towards us. It was at about five times what I'd given her already, "Compliments of the broker."

Before she could pick up the coin, I scooped it up with a tail, and fished through my own coin purse for change and a second coin like I'd given her, "Spend slowly. Thank you." Unable to resist, I ruffled her hair.

She looked speechless for a moment, "Who are you?"

"No one to be trifled with." I replied, "But if you see me on the way out, I'll tell you."

Without comment, she ran off down an alleyway away from the two of us. "Wise, giving her smaller coins." The cloaked figure said, "You are looking for more than one thing then?"

"I seem to be important enough to kill." I said, "And while I don't deal with poison, someone does, and tried to use it on me. Mr...?"

"I see... Call me Agent, if you need a name for me." He looked at the three of us, "You may wish to hide, Fairy. The slave markets have ways to make use of your kind, familiar or not."

I looked to Delly, "I don't want to have to wreck the place rescuing you. Though I totally would."

"Cause you're the best boss ever." She said, "Fine fine, I'll hide... But you better not have any fun without me!" She booped my nose then vanished into sparkles.

" **I do not hide.** " Shinkage said, " **And if you suggest a leash I will be... unhappy.** "

"Worry not. I know of no magic that could spirit away a ton of ensorcelled iron." He half turned, "This way."

* * *

If I had to compare this place, to any place I'd seen, before or after I changed worlds, I would say it closely resembled 'the streets of Arakine' from Dune, (the newer series, not the original movie) with a hint of Trigun for that wild west flair. The Agent seemed to know exactly where we were going, never once seeming unsure, but that in itself was a little suspicious.

"So, not that I want to sound suspicious, but where is everyone?" I asked.

"The broker has influence with all people in the underworld. Even in the most lawless places. It was a simple matter to arrange things to have people occupied elsewhere along this path." He paused at the next intersection, "If you find entertainment in betting on combat, we could attend after your business is concluded."

"Maybe." I said, "So long as I'm not the one fighting."

"A shame, I'd have liked to make some extra coin today."

"So, who are we meeting? What can you tell me about them?"

"We stand equidistant between the two people you wish to meet. What presses you more to know?"

"The one who had the magic stone." I said instantly, following him when he started to move again.

"The Bazaar, a title and a name, if you're wondering, is the local equivalent to a pawn shop for unknown goods. Even after an eternity, Devils don't yet know everything about the underworld, thus strange new things are brought to him, or her, for appraisal." He explained, "And I'm sure with a little pressure, you can convince them to tell you about who brought it in."

" **But that is not your job.** "

"Correct." The Agent chuckled dryly, "I am merely a guide sent to render service, for service given to my master."

"Can you protect yourself if it comes to that?" I asked, hoping, but not betting, on it never coming to that.

"Worry not. Only in their most drunken moments would a person dare attack an Agent. Even the Peasant Kings."

We walked a little further, my ears finally picking up the noises of other people. Mostly off in the distance, I could also hear the much more distinct sounds of metal on metal, and the cheering of people. Not much further, and I could hear what sounded like a tavern full of mid day drunks. Then, as we entered into a small open square, with a still bubbling but very run down fountain in the middle, I saw what had to be our destination.

"Bazaar's Bazaar." I asked, "I'm reading that right?"

"Impressive, to learn our script with just over a week of study." He said.

Aside from the sign, the building wasn't all that impressive. It looked very sturdy, with thick stone and a few noticeable (if a little faded) magic wards on the walls, but was otherwise just a two floor windowless block of a building. We entered through an old west styled swinging door, into a well lit, almost cheerfully so, pawn shop. Neat shelves held odd things, books, trinkets, crystal balls... There was a sword rack or two, a couple of armour stands, a full and locked up display of Hello Kitty figures, and even a couple of cages with weird looking animals in them.

"No pets." Someone said, a woman by the pitch.

Shinkage and I looked at the owner of the voice, " **I am not a pet.** "

The woman was... barrel shaped. Big wide shoulders, big breasts, big gut. I couldn't see her legs, as she stood behind the counter, but she was just... a big old woman. She was the first devil I'd seen who wasn't... athletic/mid twenties early thirties/handsome/pretty.

She squinted at Shinkage with grumpy eyes, "Not even alive either. Well, no policy against golems." She looked at me, then to the lump of fabric that was the Agent, "Wasn't expecting a visit today. From one of his Hands, or the Demon Fox."

"It is about the stone you acquired." the Agent said, motioning to me with a concealed hand.

"Before that." I said, thinking of ways to gain a little favour from this lady, "I'm looking for a few little items, and since I'm here, I might as well try and find them."

When trying to gain favour with a shop keeper, buy stuff from them. After a few minutes of looking about, and making a low key, but still honest effort to barter, I had a small collection of small raw gems, a few exotic monster bits (feathers, claws, teeth) an old cartridge game for one of Gasper's handheld systems, and of all things, a full set of Dungeons and Dragons dice, made of what looked to be volcanic glass.

The grumpy face now softened slightly, I put the small magic stone I'd gotten from Grayfia, via Lord Phoenix, on the counter between us. Not very large, it still had the 'living' swirl of magic inside.

"Yeah. I remember this thing." She picked it up and held it gently with her thick finger and thumb, "It felt magical, and looked interesting. So I figured it was just some bit of a magic experiment or something, and some other alchemist or the like might buy it later." She put it down, "I remember who bought it, but not much on who sold it."

"That's who I'm looking for though." I said, "It was bought on my behest, and now I'm following up on the lead."

"Why? These dangerous?" She asked, "Can't be too bad with how little magic is in it."

"The things that these come from are dangerous, and what I'm looking for." I took out a copy of the little encyclopedia I'd made, "You don't want these wandering around, and that stone is proof some of them are."

She took the book and flipped through a couple of pages, pausing to read occasionally, "Look... I can't just reveal customer information."

I could tell she needed one more push, but I wasn't sure in what direction. "So give me a reason to look for them. Play innocent in motive, and keep it just business." I smiled, "And you're right, I do use these for alchemy, and would like to get more, as soon as possible."

Behind me, the Agent chuckled.

"Fair fair." She relented, writing something down and handing it to me, "Since I only deal with 'unknown' goods, you can find this person just up the street. Special ingredients and the like. But, I'll warn you, its one of Uvida's shops."

"We were going there anyway." The Agent said, "Interesting..."

"Say, how much would you sell the golem for?" She asked.

" **It is my golem body, and I am not for sale.** " Shinkage rumbled.

"Yeah, I pay him in headpats and maintenance." I bowed, "Thank you for your time, Bazaar."

"Sure. Thanks for your business."

* * *

The next shop really was down the street. Though part way, the Agent stopped, "I am curious, what are those stones?"

"Are you curious, or your boss?"

"Both."

"They're from the inside of a monster, who is born from the walls of a dungeon. A deep underground cavern from my home. Killing one of these monsters will drop the stone, or, removing the stone will kill the monster." I explained, "Anything more is... somewhat classified."

"Very well." He continued, "Be careful of this one. Uvida is... one of the more volatile of Peasant Kings we've had. She does not take kindly to the harassment of her shop keepers."

"I'll try not to wreck the place." I shrugged, feeling a little tingle at the base of my tails.

The next place we stopped had a small sign painted over the door frame, of a potion bottle over a fire. It had a large overhanging cloth eve, casting the store front in a dark shadow. I reached up and touched the side of my sunglasses, and turned up the brightness just a little. The inside of the shop was just as gloomy, with only small crystal light sources around the room for a minimal amount of light. I was sure that a devil would have no trouble in here, but any race who couldn't see in the dark would have been almost blind. I could make out many different scents, ranging from the exotic, such as saffron, to the mundane, like salt.

That wasn't counting the other scents, like sweat, fear, and pain.

"Welcome, Agent." A small, bald headed imp greeted with the same voice a crooked used car salesman would use. "And... The Demon Fox? Well well, such an illustrious pair to enter my humble shop."

Just behind the counter, I could make out a MASSIVE set of glassworks. Like something you'd see in a mad scientist's chemical lab from a cartoon. Now to be fair, I had a similar setup, but this was twice the size and three times more complex, with all kinds of curved tubes, mini-condensers and other such things. And while yes, I knew how to use it all, it was more complex than it needed to be for almost everything I made.

It also had some things I'd never consider using attached to it... Like a glass bottle with a fairy in it, who was floating (dead I hoped) inside a boiling liquid.

"I am simply a guide today." The Agent said, "Pretend I am not here."

"Very well very well." The imp said, pulling at the scraggly strands of a goatee, "Then what brings the famed Demon Fox to my humble shop? Fancy a little burn cream? Perhaps some fire resistant oil?" He chuckled, "My compliments to whomever made your last batch of it."

I smiled, mostly at his misconceptions of how I won the match with Riser, "I don't plan on fighting him again." I took the magic crystal, "I'm looking for more of these."

"Ah, I remember that thing. I couldn't do much with it, so I pawned it to Bazaar. I hope you didn't pay too much for it." He laughed, "Not that it would surprise me."

"Where did you find it?" I asked, a little more directly.

"Tut tut." He said, "It's obvious it has value, now that you're looking for more."

"It does, if you know what you're doing." I said, "And if you tell me where you got this, I'll tell you exactly what this is, and how you might start using it for something." I motioned my head towards the alchemy set behind the counter.

"Hmm..." He looked up at me, then at the little stone, "Very well. It was given to me by Lady Uvida herself. She wouldn't tell me where she got it, but that if anyone could find a use for it, it would be me." He frowned, "But when I couldn't, she simply stopped caring."

"Where can I find her then?"

"Tut tut!" He waved a finger at me, "First your end of the bargain."

I nodded, "Very well. This is an organically grown crystal of pure mana. It will evaporate in water if you heat it slowly, and can be made into something you can consume provided you use the right binding agents." I raised an eyebrow, "If you'd like to know exactly what those are..."

He squinted at me, seeming to weigh the costs of potentially betraying his 'king' or learning something new. He got a bit of paper and slid it over to me, followed by a quill and ink pot.

While I wrote, I spoke like I was talking to myself, "So an interesting thing happened to me the other night. I was sleeping, when something bit me. Weirdest thing, considering the place was warded to keep out insects and the like from the living areas."

"Oh, makes sense you'd be staying with the Gremory while you're down here." The imp said, "But occasionally, those wards miss something. Even with all the fancy magic they use."

"Here's the thing." I finished writing, put the quill back in the ink pot, and put the little bottle with the bright red spider in it on the paper, "This little guy here is what I found in my bed."

He looked at the bottle, then up to me, trying to see through my sunglasses, "Do you have any idea what this is?"

"A failed attempt to kill me." I said with a smile, "And I hear you're someone who might know about it."

"As I said, I am only a guide." The Agent said as the imp looked past me, betrayal on his face.

"I don't suppose you could tell me about it?" I asked.

"You're asking one of us to die lady... I can't..."

There was a 'plink' and a 'clunk' as a bottle fell off a shelf, and landed without breaking on the floor. " **Oops.** " Shinkage said, " **Silly tail has a mind of its own.** "

"Hmm, I think I may step outside, get some air." The Agent said, removing himself from the situation and any responsibility he might have with it.

"Let me tell you my situation in as few words as possible. I'm trying to get home, and the source of those crystals is a clue. I also have seven children who I am not with." I put the spider away in my coat again, "Now, you can tell me where your boss is, and who tried to kill me, or, I can make enough noise to bring your boss here, and ask when she arrives."

* * *

"I am impressed." The Agent said, "You didn't even need to break anything."

"Except maybe a spirit." I replied, "Seems like this lady I'm after is a gambler."

After just a little leaning, the imp had given me the ultra fast explanation. Uvida had a knack for gambling. Be it honest, and knowing how to play the odds, or dishonest, and fixing the odds, she loved the risk of a wager. Being an unknown, she'd bet against me, and lost a lot of money doing so. The sum was large enough she put a contract out on me. No one really noticed the contract, since it was in line with Rias's annual summer visit, in which she would of course bring her prized retainer (me).

This left me with only one unknown, and that was 'who put the spider in the bed'.

"I am curious, what are you going to do with the spider? To the right person, it is quite valuable."

"I might milk it for venom, or if I get angry enough, use it on someone, then kill the spider." I shrugged, "I really hope Rias isn't disappointed in me when I get back."

" **Would it matter?** " Shinkage asked, " **Just limit yourself to not blowing up the city, it will be fine.** "

"Agent, what would happen if I had to... I dunno, kill this Uvida person?" I asked.

"Well, you'd likely make a friend of the other Peasant Kings. The gangs would be in flux for a short while, and if Uvida has a successor, you'd make them your enemy. As well as anyone who likes her as more than a boss." the hood of his robe looked back at me for a moment, "While the Broker wouldn't care, it may disrupt some of the trade in the area as well, which the Broker would care about."

"Well, let's hope this lady is reasonable then." I sighed, "We're going to a fighting pit, aren't we..." I was starting to hear more of the sounds one would hear with one on one combat, as well as pick up the faint scent of blood in the air.

"It is how she likes to spend an afternoon." The Agent replied, "Violence, gambling, and passably good food."

* * *

It really was a 'fighting pit'. The Agent was given free entry, while I had to pay a rather steep fee to enter. I also had to pay for Shinkage, since he was not a pet, and couldn't 'meow' convincingly enough to fool the gate keeper.

The arena itself was a literal pit. Round, coliseum styled, it reminded me of the Roman gladiator arena, though a much smaller one. Down in the pit, fought two heavily armoured devils, fiercely hammering on each other with sword and shield both much to the enjoyment of the crowd. It was a rather full audience, maybe a thousand spectators, along with several vendors walking up and down the stand steps shouting things like 'Get your beetle dango here!'.

"That is her. Uvida." The Agent didn't point, but the robe turned towards a person on the opposite side of the stands, literally the farthest point from the entrance one could get, "Consider your approach. If all is well, I will guide you out of the district when your business is done." Uvida was doubly easy to spot, sitting alone in the middle of a ring of 'grunts', with every seat around her empty.

"I understand." I replied, "Wrex."

"Shepard." And the heavy looking brown cloth simply fell to the ground, empty.

" **Hmm, I was wondering why I couldn't smell anything but dust and cloth.** " Shinkage said, " **Well partner? How much noise are you going to make?** "

I considered, and shrugged, "Well, I was told they had designated areas and arena's for causing trouble."

So I started walking down the steps (since the arena entrance was at the 'top' of the arena) towards the pit, tapping the side of my glasses to see if there was a ward around the arena stands. Finding none, and ignoring the raised eyebrows as I, the Demon Fox, walked to the knee high wall separating the first ring of seats and the fighting pit. Instead of say, calling out a challenge, or jumping into the pit, I simply stood there, letting a little of my black and purple show and crossing my arms.

Eventually, the crowd around me started to go quiet. And as they started to go silent, others looked, wondered why, then went silent as well, as I simply... stood there, looking directly across the arena, at Uvida. I wasn't going to make noise, no, I was going to kill the noise. Eventually, as the noise of the crowd faded, the two fighters in the pit slowed, then stopped, looking up at the stands puzzled, then to me.

"Well well!" Uvita called out, standing up from her spot, "It seems we have an honoured guest here today!" She was a tall, dark red skinned devil. Slick black hair done up in a long pony tail, she looked a lot like some of the depictions of Mephistopheles you'd find in a book, or even the Dungeons and Dragons Monster manual. However, she also had the build of an Amazon back in Orario, and a long iron club, a tetsubo, resting on a seat next to her. She was also good looking, even with all the scars that ran over her bare skin, and under her tough looking animal skin armour.

I let my aura fade out, now that I had the attention of Uvita, "I'm looking for something, and I'm pretty sure you have it." I called over the pit, "And if you do have it, I'm leaving with it."

That got the crowd buzzing again. Then again, if the description was right, I was basically demanding something from a crime boss without a shred of respect, on their own turf.

"And what." She started, picking up the tetsubo and slamming it point down into the stone of the stands, "Makes you think I have it?"

"I followed the threads of a certain spider." I replied, hoping she'd get the meaning, "You have no idea what you're holding on to, or how dangerous it can be."

"I don't think I like your tone, Dog of the Gremory." She said, "And now that I know you're looking for it, I don't think I want you to have it."

"Delly." I mumbled.

"Yeah boss?" I heard sleepily between my ears.

"I'm about to have some fun. You're invited." Then in a louder voice, "I'm a fox." I hopped down into the fighter's pit, taking in a deep breath as I fell the five metres to the sand and summoning a fox from each of my seven tails, while Delly sparkled herself into existence over my shoulder, "Learn the difference."

"Double the bounty! Bring me her head!"

* * *

I honestly wasn't expecting much from the opposition. Admittedly, I'd only faced three real challenges since arriving, that being Kokabael, Riser and Albion. However, I also wasn't expecting the sudden rush of almost everyone from the stands, more fighters from both of the fighting pit entrances, or for there to suddenly be a barrier between myself and the stands. It seemed to be one way as well, since people were entering easily enough, but as I found myself in what amounted to a high powered lightning and fox filled Jackie Chan style 9 vs 1000 brawl, I saw that it wasn't letting people out.

Shinkage however, hadn't followed me down. He could (theoretically) break any barrier, so long as he could get his mouth and claws into it, and there wasn't a similarly infinite power source running it. However, he was occupied, getting caught up in throwing people into the pit by swatting them with his tail, or headbutting them around with his heavy body.

That was about all the attention I could spare at that point, since I was now punching and kicking my way through the crowd, trying not to get stabbed kicked punched or bitten, while my foxes sort of ran on autopilot, going for kneecaps and hands to disable people.

"Hey boss!" Delly called out, followed by a sharp **snap** of lightning, "The lady with the club is walking away."

Before I could answer, I went through the motions of grabbing someone's arm, punching someone else with it, taking hold of someone else's foot, kicking the first person with it, then flinging them both in opposite directions. "Carrying the club still?"

"Yup! Hey no touchy!" There was another **snap** and someone going 'Ieieieieieieieieieie' as they grounded out a lightning bolt.

"Full power." I said, dispelling all my foxes, and putting that same power into my connection with Delly, "She's carrying a lightning rod." Without the support of my foxes, I had to start using my tails to redirect people to attacking other people, and to keep knives out of my back.

'Full power' might have been a little too much. If it weren't for my new sunglasses, I'd probably have been blinded, as a beam of lightning as thick as Delly was tall, didn't so much as ' **snap** ' as ' **CRACKROAR** ' across the field. Air, sand, stone, everything between Delly and that iron club became red hot for an instant, before a deafening **BOOM** filled the air. With my hood up, it only hurt my ears a little, and felt like someone had jumped onto my shoulders for an instant. For most other people, they were thrown to the floor by the shock wave. Poor Delly was shot backwards by the recoil of super heated air, and Uvita...

Well, when I looked up, finding myself out of people to throw around, I spotted my target. Laying in the middle of a crater in the wall, her tetsubo a twisted half melted wreck of metal next to her, she was certainly not going anywhere. The lightning had actually overpowered the barrier as well, and I suspected that was the only thing between a live crime boss, and a pair of smoking boots.

"Shinkage!" I called over my shoulder.

" **One moment... Hard to bite a flat surface.** "

I summoned a fox to go recover Delly, while I walked with purpose towards the now falling out of the wall crime boss. As I got close enough to jump up out of the pit, there was a crackle of energy and the protective field vanished.

Standing over Uvita, I knelt down and gave her cheeks a couple of light taps. As she blinked up into my face, still quite dazed, I took out the little spider in a jar, and held it between us, "Learn the difference, it just might save your life."

She coughed once, then started to say something, but stopped when I put my thumb to the stopper of the little bottle as if to open it. "Fine, you've made your point. What do you even want with a weird rock that spawns weird half formed monsters anyhow?"

"What else? To take it home with me." She looked at me like I'd gown a second head, though it might have also been because my fox had brought back Delly, and was sitting at attention next to me, "And to ask you to cut your losses. I just want the rock, and any of the crystals you've collected. I'll even pay for those."

"Fine... I'm going to be a laughing stock after this anyhow." I moved away to let her stand up, "Contract is off!" She called out, "Go home!"

* * *

"How ya feeling?" I asked Delly, as she sat on my shoulder and leaned against my hood, one of my tails wrapped around her to keep her safe, and from falling off.

"Satisfied." She purred lazily, "Did I do good?"

"Yes you did."

" **Bite sized, and useful.** " Shinkage rumbled.

"Quiet you." Delly said, though with her voice almost in a dreamlike tone, it had no bite at all.

Uvita was walking just ahead of us, grumbling as the three of us had shared a little after fight banter. Obviously fuming, she was at least not trying to run away, or be rude. "How much further?" I asked, "I'd be very... disappointed if I was walking into a trap or something."

"Pfft, yeah sure. I might have a gambling problem, but I'm no fool." She said, "I'm not going to risk decades of effort getting to where I am, on some hopeless petty revenge."

"Yet you sent someone with a spider after me."

"And if it had worked, we wouldn't be talking." She snapped, "Thankfully, it was payment on delivery, so at least I'm only embarrassed, and not in debt, and embarrassed."

"Willing to out your agent?" I asked.

"And risk having them come after me? What part of 'not a fool' did you not understand?" She growled.

"Fair enough. But if there's a second attempt, I'm coming back." I said easily.

She shivered at the tone of my voice, "Yeah, I'll certainly make that call."

We were just emerging from a narrow alleyway into a small square, (this one with no fountain, but a small raised platform with a single post and a bloody stain on the ground near it), when a small group of people from the opposite side of the square arrived.

All of them but the lead man were huge burly men. While they all had various colours of skin and hair, they all fit the category of 'wandered too far from the gym' body builder builds. The lead man however, looked like he walked right off the set of Pirates of the Caribbean, with a slim muscular build, trimmed beard, open shirt, and easy smile. Even had a cutlass at his hip.

"If it isn't my rival Uvita!" He started, stepping forward and putting his hands on his hips. He could have been the devil version of the Dread Pirate Roberts, but I was just not having it.

"Go away." I said, "Really. Right now."

Stopped in mid speech, he looked at me like I'd just kicked his favourite pet, then took a step back when I stepped out from behind Uvita, my tails fanning out behind me.

"The Demon Fox! What a-"

"Go. Away." I repeated, "I don't care who you are, what you want, or how stylish your boots are." I growled, "Unless you also have a strange bit of rock in your possession, I want nothing to do with you."

Uvita laughed quietly, then said, "I stole it from him in the first place."

"That's right. So you really should be dealing with me, instead of her. Since once you step aside, I'll take her head, and her territory." He said, regaining a little of his former bravado, "And thank you, the boots were custom made."

"Tell me who made them, and leave, or, I'll punch your head off." I said, taking a half step forward, my back foot cracking the cobble stone as I made ready to spring forward.

"Hey... Put me down before you do something like that." Delly complained.

"I don't need you to help me." Uvita said.

"You still need to make a call." I replied, then to the pirate prince, "Last chance." I looked him right in the eyes, my own eyes widening then narrowing, focusing on his nose.

"Fine, we'll settle this another day Uvita." The looked to me, "Any guide in the city can tell you where the best cobbler in the nine realms works." And with that, he turned and left, taking his crew of nervous looking thugs with him.

"Wow, you really know how to work a reputation." Uvita said from behind me, "Never seen him back down like that before."

I turned back to her, murder still clearly in my eyes, "I'm perfectly serious." I said, "Now if you'll continue." She simply nodded backing up a half step out of reflex, before edging her way around me and continuing on.

* * *

It wasn't much longer until she led me to a building that looked like it had recently gotten a face lift. The stone walls were clean, the windows were still all in place, and the steel fire doors, the type you see in any modern building, were practically brand new. "Here we are." She tapped a hand against the door, a small green magic circle appearing around the key lock before she grabbed the handle and opened it.

" **Smells very clean.** " Shinkage commented.

"I might have a gambling problem, but I am not a slob." She said, "Come in." She entered, holding the door open long enough for me to grab it and let Shinkage through first, "Hey! We have a guest!" She called from inside.

"Yes Ma'am!" A dozen voices from inside replied.

I wasn't sure what to expect. The building was fairly large, the outside clean enough to make it really stand out among the dusty streets and run down buildings. The inside though, was well lit with crystal lamps, the floors were polished stone, and it had steel shelves like a department store warehouse.

"I deal with all kinds of stuff." She said as we stood at the top of a small flight of steps that overlooked a good section of the place, "Trade goods are great for gambling."

"Hold goods until there is an inflated demand, buy them when they first hit the market, yeah." I said, eyes watching the workers below scramble to gather things. A table, some chairs, a few other things...

"This way, this isn't my usual spot for business talk, so the boys are getting set up." She nodded, "And yes, that's exactly what I do. The margin is slimmer, but consistent."

I followed her down, and saw that 'the boys' were much like the Dread Pirate's. Big thugs. Except these ones were dressed as pelt wearing barbarians, much like Uvita. I couldn't stop myself from chuckling at the thought of a Walmart or something staffed by barbarians. We made our way to the end of the place just as the last devil put a nice fur pelt over a bench.

And behind that neat picnic table tea set they had set up, was the perfect semi-circle of dungeon. It looked like it was the twenty second floor, with odd bits of dark blue stone mixed with grey, near the beginnings of what some called 'the water temple' floors.

"Huh, never thought someone would be so excited about strong arming a pet rock from a crime lord." She said, "Why so reckless?" She waved one of the boys over, "Get the stones from this thing."

I looked back to her, realizing all my tails were wagging happily, "Reckless enough to possibly upset the old capital's entire crime network and possibly make that entire network my enemy?" I shrugged, "Family. I've a wife and seven children to return home to."

"Sure you should be telling that to a potential enemy?" She held no malice in her voice, just confusion, though that only got worse as I started laughing, "What's so funny?"

"If an 'enemy' wanted to go after my wife and child, and actually could? From here? I'd thank them. I'd thank them, follow them, and then kill them very very dead when we got there." I chuckled a little more, then sighed, "But let's not talk about that. I've earned that rock, but I will pay fair price for the stones."

"Yeah..." She blinked at me, "Then I'll go make that phone call..."

She might have mumbled 'crazy fox' but I pretended not to hear her.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

One exotic, monster spawning pet rock, get!

See you in five days, for the continuation of the summer vacation!


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

After some passable tea (that wasn't poisoned), a short negotiation on the fair price of the magic stones (based off what I'd paid for the single one) and a magical phone call to call off the assassin, Uvita opened up the only door that could accept the big hunk of rock, and closed it behind me after I'd picked it up with my unbreakable grip and my tails exactly how I'd done the first time when I arrived.

"So..." Delly said, "How are we going to get this to the patrolled area?" She asked, looking around, "I mean... The streets aren't wide enough in most places, right?"

"Not to worry." I said, getting clear of the area in front of the door, "Because, my business in this district is done."

As if summoned by magic, a similarly old and tatty brown cloth walked out from around a nearby corner.

"Shepard." He said.

"Wrex." I replied, "I'm guessing you know the way?"

"Always. I am a guide."

* * *

More than a few times people had to get out of our way, but they did so silently, and without a hint of hesitation, as the Agent led me down narrow alleyways just big enough for my new pet rock. A couple of times, I had to actually lift it over my head to get it over things, but it was easily within my abilities. Something I was sure the Agent had a good idea about already. Living in Orario, where other Familia were always trying to pick up bits of information about potential rivals, having someone know about me was something I was used to.

But if the Shadow Broker was anything like the one from the games... That made me a little nervous. Especially since he was old enough to suffer from a little dysfunction and baldness, something I'd yet to see in any of the devils I'd met fact to face so far.

When we got to the main street, through what might have been the only archway into the 'old city' that would let me and my acquisition through it, the Agent once again vanished. No words of parting, no sound, just a ruffle of heavy cloth and silence. And while I will call it luck, it probably wasn't, because I turned back to the main street to see that same little girl looking at me in shock at me and my cargo.

* * *

As promised, I told the girl an edited version of who I was. Nothing about other worlds, or Gods and Goddesses roaming the streets. This was of course done as she led me to 'the best cobbler in the nine realms'.

* * *

"Make sure no one steals my rock." I told Shinkage, who managed to look at me incredulously, even with an immovable face.

" **Very well. I will guard the giant block of stone that weighs as much as a small house and spawns monster. I expect resistance to this effort to be stiff, so please tell my next of kin, I tried my best, if I am not here when you return.** "

Delly of course started laughing, while I just gave him a pat on the head as he sat at attention beside the rock. Even our waif of a guide giggled quietly, sitting next to Shinkage.

The shop itself seemed to be no more than a middle class hole in the wall, the front only wide enough for a small window and a door. The inside however... Well organized shelves, with boots and shoes of every make. The scents of leather, wood, rubber and polish filled the air. The atmosphere was almost like a library, and the depth of the shop was so deep, I couldn't see the back wall. Truly, this was a magical place.

"Welcome, noble guest, to my humble shop." I almost didn't notice the speaker, until I spotted the only out of place thing in the entire shop. A Santa hat. Well, it wasn't red, but green, but it still had the white pom on the top. The white pom was what caught my attention, since the owner of the voice had bowed to me.

"Well, that makes perfect sense." Delly said, "It's a leprechaun."

"Not quite." The little person said, his voice weathered like an old boot smoothed by varnish, "Related certainly, but..." He was standing on the counter top by and old typewriter-like cash register. Dressed in a style that made me think 'Scottish Highlands', complete with plaid kilt. However, with a little 'hup' he jumped off the counter, and between there and the floor, he started to grow.

Now just a little shorter than I was, he bowed again, "I am also half earth elemental." Still weathered looking, there was an almost brick like quality to the muscles under his vest and shirt sleeves. "How might I help you today? Something for the wee folk?" She looked to Delly, who was bare foot, then to me, "Or the Demon Fox?" He looked at my boots, "Hm, an interesting design."

"A poor replica of my former pair. Let me describe them, and maybe you can do better?"

"Please, be seated and I'll take a look." He smiled, his teeth sparkling like diamonds.

* * *

I only understood, truly understood, why Mama Mia never told us who her cobbler was, when I put on my newest pair of boots. Such craftsmanship could not be rushed, and to increase their popularity, would put strain on the the pure zen of the craft they plied. Despite my divine gift of crafting, regardless of all my practised skill, and my adventurer status notwithstanding, this half elemental fairy folk surpassed my efforts in all ways when it came to creating the perfect pair of combat boots.

Except now, I was broke. Like he knew exactly how much money I had, I was now down to my last coin, of the exact denomination I was going to give my guide.

But I was perfectly okay with this. Especially since these boots not only came with a life time warranty, they had a specific spot you could put the 'repair/reverse' enchantment.

* * *

" **Do you know where you are going to store this rock while we are here?** " Shinkage asked as we walked behind our guide, who was quite happy to receive my last coin in advance.

"Well, aside from 'behind a magic nullifying barrier', not really." I replied, wishing I wasn't carrying the big dungeon fragment so I could just... wiggle my toes more in my new boots.

" **And when we return?** "

"I'll have to ask Rias or something... And maybe make a few calls home, see if Ganesha has come up with anything."

Delly chimed in, "I like Mr. Ganesha, He seems like a lot of fun to be around."

"He _is_ a lot of fun to be around." I replied with a smile, "But one thing I don't want, is these to run off again." I got back to the topic, "I've still got more to find, and now I'm just motivated to work harder. I even have some magic stones to make things again."

" **They seemed very small.** " Shinkage said, " **Are they even useful at that size?** "

"Certainly. And I don't need to use just one stone at a time." I ran through all the things I could make with what I had, and found myself wondering if I could also apply them to some of my newer creations.

"My boss has her thinking face on again." Delly laughed, booping my nose, "Are we there yet?" She buzzed over to the girl and perched on her shoulder.

"Just over there." She said, "You guys are funny to listen to. Nothing like the rumours say."

"I'm actually kinda wondering about that." I replied, looking past the girl to the upcoming archway that I think said 'public transport circle' next to it in devil script.

She looked a little nervous, "Well... most of them are scary."

"Well in that case!" Delly hovered in front of her, "Just tell them otherwise next time, cause you met her."

" **Now, if they say I'm scary, you can encourage that.** "

"I will." She smiled, then bowed, "I have led you to your destination." She motioned towards the archway, "And have accepted your payment."

I didn't bow, but said, "I find your conduct and actions meet all requirements of of our verbal contract, and release you from my service. Thank you." I then added, "Don't spend it all in one place. And if you want a little work, I could put in a word for you at the Gremory home."

" **Her service was quite passable.** " Shinkage agreed, " **Short help is still help, right Snack?** "

"If you weren't made of iron I'd kick you!" Delly huffed, "But yes, I think we three agree."

"But you have to come with me." I finished with a smile.

By this point, we'd reduced the poor girl to a disbelieving pile of happy tears. But I was in that kind of mood I suppose, to try my hand at a rags to riches story. That, and I was still... well, no, I am always under the obligation to help someone off the streets.

So, it was with a nudge from Shinkage's smooth head, and a few encouraging pushes from Delly, that we cleared the archway and waited for our turn to use the teleport circle.

* * *

After stepping off the teleport circle, introducing my newest stray rescue project to the gate guard, and waiting for a flatbed cart to arrive to help get my new pet rock to the castle itself, since they wouldn't hear of it for me to just carry thing thing like I had been...

Grayfia herself had come to the gate with the camel drawn cart for the rock.

"I see you have met with some success. And the city watch seems none the wiser for your efforts." She stepped off the driver's seat to greet me.

"I kept all trouble in areas meant for trouble to happen, and so, I never got in trouble." I replied, easing backwards with the dungeon fragment and lowering it slowly onto the cart. "I hope you don't mind me bringing home a stray?"

We started to use some rope to tie the rock in place securely, glancing at the girl, "While not our usual practise, you've spoken for her worth, and that will grant her a chance here."

"Thank you for understanding." I replied, looking over at the girl and giving her a thumbs up, "You've read the reports on this rock?"

"Yes. I've already prepared a place for temporary storage." She replied.

"Thank you." I made sure the ropes were tied tight, then moved up to the driver's seat, pausing to look at the bored pair of single hump camels, "Are they really just camels?"

"They have been bred for many generations to be robust and of even temperament." She took the reins and waited for me to hop up onto the seat, "They are also quite intelligent, and have been known to play the occasional prank on unsuspecting visitors."

"I dunno." Delly chimed in, perching on my shoulder after I reached down to help the girl up onto the seat next to me, "I still like my big sister."

" **Even I like your big sister.** " Shinkage said as we started moving, the iron cat stalking beside us, " **But she's got a good sense of humour.** "

"Have they returned yet?" I asked Grayfia, finally able to give the still somewhat shell shocked waif the headpats I couldn't while carrying the dungeon fragment. Also, toe wiggles. These new boots were just something else.

* * *

"No, though they should be returning before dinner."

"Excellent. Gives me time to use the baths. And give Lord Phoenix a call to thank him for the help."

* * *

Freshly scrubbed and dressed, the bath and success of my trip relaxing me enough to just put on my gauntlets, I took out Lord Phoenix's calling card and gave it a little power. When I didn't instantly get a reply, I took my finger off it and figured he might be busy.

I then went about looking at my collection of magic stones. The biggest might have been the size of my thumbnail, while the majority might have covered my pinky fingernail. A pittance, even for a day in the first five floors of the dungeon, but I wasn't going to be picky. It also made me hopeful for damage control later. If other bits of the dungeon went astray of where ever the thief wanted them to go, then there might not be as much danger as I first thought. I mean, if it couldn't even spawn viable monsters, then there wouldn't be a problem. Judging by the size of the biggest stone I now had, the best it could do was spawn a very dangerous kitten sized monster.

Unless someone decided to feed it magic. Even accidentally like Akeno had when she tried to bind the stone in the ORC. That flying sword was full grown, and a nest of those would be... bad.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat next to me, "I was occupied with something when you called, Lady Kodori."

Turning, I saw Lord Phoenix's head and shoulders, projected over the magic circle, "Lord Phoenix." I bowed my head, "I wanted to report my success, and thank you for your help."

"Yes, I'd heard you caused a bit of a ruckus in the old city, as well as the meeting of Young Lords." He chuckled, "But our mutual contact mentioned your success as well."

"Unexpected." I replied, "I figured business was done."

"They've taken interest in you." He said, though his tone was a little ominous, "You seem to be a fair hand at this sort of thing, but be careful, too much attention may draw more than a little trouble your way."

" **I think that might be the point.** " Shinkage said, lifting himself off his dog bed and stalking over, " **Sometimes you need a nail to make itself known, before you can hammer it down again.** "

"Or pry it loose." I added.

He laughed one of those pleased old man laughs, "Well then, seems I needn't have concerned myself. If I hear of more, I will leave a message. Oh, you're cell phone's mail box is full."

I frowned, then facepalmed, "I'd forgotten. I've a new phone." I told him the number, "Old one was broken into." I held up a hand, "The phone itself, not the network. It was an old model with a known software vulnerability."

"Ah..." He nodded, "I will be sure to remind my sons to upgrade I suppose. Not that they visit the mortal realm often. If that is all?"

"Yes, thank you again, Lord Phoenix... Do you like rum cookies?"

"Wouldn't say no, though, don't mention it to the Missus." He smiled.

* * *

Dinner was... Kind of subdued. Most of the gang seemed like they'd gotten some bad news or some such, while only Xenovia seemed to be in a normal mood. I hadn't gotten to see them before my maid told me it was dinner time, so I could only guess why.

"My my." Lady Gremory said as we got seated, "The meeting wasn't that bad, was it?"

Rias looked like she wanted to sigh, but managed to keep proper form, "Brother dearest suggested an exhibition of rating games for the six of us."

"A fine idea." Lord Gremory smiled, "It will give you incentive to grow, and show you where your weaknesses are."

"And give you a peek on what other peerages are capable of, when these games really matter." I said, "So why the long face?"

Rias looked at me, then away, "My first match will be against Sona." Her tone was... kind of flat. That wasn't what was bothering her, I could tell, "And the others seem to be quite strong as well." She smiled, "Well, except for Zephyrdor. Your little display seemed to have shaken him."

Issei laughed, while Akeno added, "He was blessedly silent the rest of the time. Fu fu, Kodori-sama is quite scary."

By then, the maids had gone around the table and served us all, prompting us to put our napkins in place, "Oh? And what did you do to the poor lad?" Lord Gremory asked, "Nothing too harsh I hope?"

"Just a little trick I can do." I picked up a bun, freshly baked it had a nice firm outside, "I ruined his nice jacket, but did him no harm otherwise." I clapped my other hand over the bun, my unbreakable grip sticking to the surface and pulling a palm shaped skin of crust off the surface. "These are really well done by the way."

Lord and Lady both blinked at my little trick, while the others laughed quietly, "Well, since we've gotten no complaints about it, I'm sure the lesson was learned." Lady Gremory said, signalling the start of the meal by picking up her utensils.

* * *

After dinner, Rias followed me to my room. Along the way, one of my tails had gone to visit, as per usual. Except instead of giving it a pat and shoo-ing it away as usual, she kept it looped on her arm and was petting it with a worried look.

That was fine by me, even I used my tails as worry relief. She kept silent until I had closed my door.

"Should I add Councillor to my door plate too?" I asked, I gave my captured tail a shake and motioned towards my bed while I took a seat at my alchemy bench.

"You were right." She started, "About having a goal."

" **Should I go visit Gasper?** "

"Delly's already there." I said, reaching towards the doorknob, and because I could, stretching out my aura to turn the lever with a black and gold projection, "I should really practise this more..."

Shinkage took the long way around the bed, taking a moment to give Rias a very careful brush with his armoured back against Rias's leg. He then left the room and I closed the door again before dispelling my projected claw.

"So, I was right?"

"Yes. The six of us, the kings of the next generation, met with many of the previous lords. My brother and Leviathan-sama were there as well. He asked us to state our goals." She explained, fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

I created a small fox, and had it hop over to the bed, just to give her something to do with her hands, "And I'm guessing your goal sounded a little..." I didn't finish the sentence, but the intent was clear.

"Yes. The one who greeted us, Sairaorg," I nodded, remembering, "He wants to become a devil king. His family is only of 'Grand King' level, and no family of that level has been able to produce a Devil King." She sighed, giving the ghostly fox a pat, "He sounded so confident. So absolutely sure of himself."

"I hope he didn't proclaim it like Issei and his 'harem king' speech."

She laughed quietly, "No. He simply said 'I dream of becoming a devil king'. To all those high nobles, as well as my Brother and Leviathan-sama."

"I'm getting a handle on the 'how powerful a devil is' thing, but he seems pretty strong." I said.

"Then Sona, she wants to open a school for all classes of Devil. Not just ones open to the noble houses or those with privilege." She looked up from her lap and the content fox, "But we knew that. She was also confident, maybe even more than usual, in the face of the high lords mocking her dream."

"Well, it's a good dream." I nodded, "I also traded my favour with Lord Phoenix, to back her when she's ready."

"She'll have my support too, for what it's worth, when she starts to build." Rias nodded, then shook her head, "But... You were right. My goal sounded so... Domestic! Plain! Normal!"

"Easy on the fur." I said, my poor fox suddenly getting far more than a gentle pat, which felt like sharp fingernails on my own back.

"Sorry..." She smoothed the fox's projected fur down again, "When I was put on the spot, I just said 'To continue as heir to the Gremory family while winning each rank of the rating game tournaments'." She sighed, "Something that will happen anyway, and something all kings want. Not ambitious at all."

I nodded, "To be fair, you've only had a little while to think up a bigger goal."

"I know, but you were right, my goal is too shallow, and that meeting really drove the point home." She sighed again.

"So keep thinking on it. You'll come up with something."

"I will. No, I must. I don't like to lose, even when it comes to ambition." She put the fox on the bed and stood up, "Azazel should be back tomorrow, I hope you're ready to help us train."

"I am." I smiled, enjoying the sight of her shaking off the self doubt, "I've come up with some things to push you all along a bit more, and Azazel and I already have a little something special for after the camp."

"Good. Are you going to be joining us in the bath?"

"No, had mine already. I'll need to talk to Akeno before she gets into the bath, I tracked down a bit of the dungeon, and it needs quarantine." I walked with her to the door.

"Oh! I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts... You managed it then! That's excellent news."

"It is. We can talk about where I'm storing them when we get back topside. But for now, Grayfia has it in one of the secure rooms... someplace..."

I closed the door behind us, and locked it with the key provided to me by the maid, pocketing it as a silent signal to said maid, that my room was off limits while I was away. Rias returned to her room, while I knocked in Akeno's door.

"Sensei?" She called out, opening the door, a bunch of fresh clothes in hand, ready for the baths, "Aww, you've already had a bath." She pouted, sniffing delicately at the air and probably noticing I only smelt like the fresh clothes and not 'been out in the city'.

"Yeah, as soon as I got back." I said, "I know you're on vacation from your duties as Miko, but, I brought home another dungeon fragment."

"That's wonderful news!" She said, stepping out into the hallway, "It won't take long to set up another barrier if that's what you want?"

"It is." I said, walking beside her towards the portal room.

* * *

The next morning, we met up on a balcony that could have doubled as a small stadium. As someone who had lived modestly for most of their existence, standing on this balcony was kind of surreal. I mean, I could build a house on it, with backyard garden and maybe a little pool.

Oh, and had a view that would put some mountain villa's to shame.

"Sighing like that so soon?" Akeno teased, "Usually you're the most eager to train."

I waved it off, spotting Azazel stepping onto the balcony along with Issei who was yawning like he had a late night. "Sorry I'm late." He said, getting in line with everyone else.

I stood in front of them, and Azazel took up a spot next to me, "Mostly bright eyed I see." He said, waving a stack of papers, "It's going to be intense for the next little while, so I hope you can shake it off now." He went around and handing bits of paper to people, "Kodori and I have come up with a to-do list for some of you. She handled the martial side of things, I came up with the magical side."

I nodded, knowing more or less what was on each of those papers. He didn't share everything with me, giving me a 'it might not happen, so it might be a surprise' excuse. I shrugged it off, allowing him at least that much trust.

"Rias, you're magic power will only grow from here. There is very little to do but wait for that." Azazel said, "But, you could do with some more practise with fine detail, and this here." He handed the paper over.

"Hm..." She read the page over, "All of this?"

"Yes. Keep up with Kodori's training, but you also need to learn tactics, quick thinking and to be able to judge and execute plans of action in an instant."

"And that's why you're asking me to watch all these rating game recordings." She said, folding the paper and putting it into her pocket.

"I've put together a list that has good matches, and not just one side steamrolling the other. No value there really." Azazel said, handing a paper to Akeno, "I watched your match against Riser's team." He frowned, "If you had used your other power, you would have won, easily."

Akeno didn't say anything, but the paper in her hand quivered, "Own it, Akeno." I said, drawing her eyes to mine, "It's your power, not his." I held my hands out to either side, my golden tail flopping over one, and my collection of black tails flopping over the other.

She said nothing, instead she shoved the paper into her skirt pocket.

"Kiba, Xenovia..." Azazel didn't comment and instead went right to the next people, "Kiba, you need to work on maintaining your balance breaker. You're doing well, but you're still lacking. You've plans to return to your sword master?"

"Yes. I want to see how far I've come since the last time I trained with him, and improve." Kiba said, "He wants to meet you as well, Sensei."

"Sounds like an idea." I replied. I honestly was very curious what a 'master' swordsman was like in this world.

"Xenovia, work on truly mastering Durandal. I've also got a second holy sword for you, later." He grinned.

"Another one? Hard not to be interested in that." She grinned, "But no sparring partner?"

"I'll have time." I said.

"Gasper." Azazel started, making the boy flinch like a dinosaur jumped out of his teacup, "That, right there." Azazel sighed, "You're blood and sacred gear is a great starting point, but you're too shy still. If you can push that aside, you'll be a great asset on the field."

"sorry..." He mumbled, "I'll try though... just lemme get my mask..."

I was trying to act professional, so I had to resist going over and giving him a headpat.

"Asia, I'll be adding a little magical hitch to your usual workout from Kodori." He handed her a bit of paper, "You easily have one of the highest magical potentials on the team, but you need to grow into it a lot more."

"Yes! I've been trying to use as much magic as I can, every day!" Asia said with her usual kitten ferocity.

"Good. Have you been working with your sacred gear as well? As your power base grows, I suspect it will expand in usefulness as well."

"I thought Twilight healing was nearly perfect as it is." Rias said before Asia could reply.

"It's true value comes with expanding its area of effect." Azazel said, "This would let her stay out of combat, while providing support."

"That would put her past what the healers back home can do." I said, "Though I suspect she'll lose power over distance?"

"That too. But since little Asia is such a kind soul, she'll have to look away from fallen enemies as well, or she might heal them as her range expands." Azazel said, looking to Asia who was poking her index fingers together, "Don't worry, I suspect like any magic, you'll be able to shape its effect as you gain experience with it."

Issei gave her a headpat, "Don't worry Asia-chan, your kindness is what makes you so amazing."

"If she could manage it, it would open all kinds of possibilities." Rias said, "Not only could she keep the rest of us fighting fit, she'd keep herself out of danger to do it."

"Exactly. So for now, work on your stamina and skill, but keep in mind the possibilities." Azazel said.

"I'll do my best!"

"Now Koneko..."

I could tell, just by looking at her, something was up. And it was more than getting out of bed early.

"As a rook, I've got no complaints about your performance. You're work with Kodori has improved on that, but, as a pure offence combatant, you aren't as well suited as some of the others."

"I know." She said quietly.

"That said, like Akeno, you'll just have to accept who you are. Holding back the rest of your power will not let you grow, and you'll just end up a hindrance in combat." Azazel said, sighing as Akeno simply turned her back on him without answering. Rias didn't even try and stop her as she simply walked past me and back inside.

I thought about going after her, but the gloomy light of 'day' was suddenly eclipsed by something from above. I looked up quickly, taking in a deep breath and warming up my inner fire. Fists clenched, eyes wide, legs ready to jump, Azazel put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Fox, he's here for Issei."

I might have relaxed like... a micrometre.

Coming in for a landing, was a dragon... man? Like a humanoid with dragon features, it had two arms and legs, but also wings, a tail, claws, thick deep purple scales, a pair of massive forward curved horns, and glowing red eyes. At least fifteen metres tall, it was a massive beast.

No, not a beast. This dragon wore armour. What I had thought were extra thick scales over its shoulders and hips were actually pauldrons and tassets. Even had a loincloth to go with it.

Everyone else was looking up as well, though only Issei looked like he wanted to crap himself as the dragon landed on the balcony with a knee shaking thump. "Issei, meet Tannin." Azazel said, "Relax already." He gave me a shake, and I had to force myself to drop the instant reaction of 'see monster be ready', "I invited him."

" **I am only doing this because Sirzechs-dono requested it, Fallen angel.** " The massive head looked first to Azazel, then to me, then to Issei.

"This guy here will be your teacher, Issei." Azazel said, helping Issei to his feet.

"Wait what? A dragon?! You want me to die or something?!" Issei looked up, WAY up at Tannin, who leaned down, his face almost as big as Issei was tall.

" **Ddraig, it's been a while.** " Tannin rumbled, his huge voice practically vibrating my ribs.

One of Issei's gauntlets popped into existence, " _Tannin, this really takes me back._ "

"You know each other?" Issei asked.

" _When I told you of the five dragon kings, well, Tannin would have been the sixth._ "

Azazel picked up the explanation, "Tannin became a devil, and is ultimate class, even though he's reborn."

"Ultimate class? Even more powerful than the president?" Issei was... well in awe really.

I was too. I'd only ever fought what amounted to a 'dragon shaped beast', not a fully aware one, who held enough power in him to make my tails twitch. I was already thinking, planning, discarding, re-planning ways to deal with something this size and power.

"Tannin, the Blaze meteor dragon." Azazel said, "Named after his flaming breath."

" **An older name, yes.** "

"Well, to put it simply Tannin, I need you to train this kid on how to use his dragon power."

" **You say that when he already has a dragon, heh, on hand.** "

Behind me, I heard Rias do a facepalm, while Akeno 'fu-fu'ed.

"There's only so much that will accomplish." Azazel replied, "The rest must come from experience."

" **I see. So you just want me to chase him around a bit?** "

"Wait what? You want me to fight against that?! You really are trying to kill me!" Issei pointed up at Tannin while yelling at Azazel.

" _You'll have to limit yourself, Tannin. My host is... more frail than the usual._ "

" **Just so long as he doesn't die, right? Heh heh. I can do that.** " Tannin stood to his full height and cracked his knuckles, a sound almost painful to my ears.

"Please don't leave me with the dragon! I don't wanna die!" Issei looked to be on the verge of tears.

"You've got almost twenty days before the match." Azazel said, "Just make sure not to die, and you'll be fine." He made a shooing motion with his hand.

"President? Please don't let him take me away?" Tannin didn't seem to care about Issei's pleas for mercy, and simply used a clawed hand to pick him up by the back of his shirt.

"Do your best Issei! We'll be counting on you!"

" **Lady Rias? Can I borrow that mountain over there?** " Tannin pointed to the tallest mountain on the Gremory lands, " **It seems perfect for the task.** "

"Of course, I'm counting on you to toughen him up before the match." Rias said cheerfully.

"That mountain is going to be my tombstone!" Issei shouted, eyes running with tears as Rias just gave him a cheerful wave.

"Hey." I said, finally relaxed enough to allow myself to speak, "Issei."

"Yes sensei?" He said miserably.

"Lower him back down a second." I said up to the dragon, taking out my first new batch of authentic potion pills.

" **A parting gift?** " Tannin rumbled, lowering Issei though still leaving him dangling off the ground so he couldn't get away.

"Here kiddo." I handed him the bottle, "Don't let his size intimidate you."

"You make it sound so easy." He pouted.

"He just has more surface to hit. If anything it makes your job easier. Now remember, eat one for scrapes and soreness. Apply directly to any deep cuts."

"Thanks sensei." He pouted, "If I die, don't forget me."

I gave him a tap on the shoulder with a fist, then looked way up to Tannin, "Remember Issei, ankles, knees, wrists, elbows." I said quietly.

" **We're off then.** " Tannin said, squinting at me and then jumping off the balcony, wings spreading.

"Wow. Trying to pick a fight?" Azazel teased.

I looked at him, "He's basically a bigger version of what I kill in the dungeon. I'm also wearing a distant relative as a coat, are you trying to set me off or something?"

"You need to learn to relax Fox. Gonna give yourself a heart attack if you're so high strung all the time."

I took a deep breath, and turned away, "Kiba? Mind if I tag along to meet your master now?"

"Of course." He said, "I think you and him will get along quite well."

"Gasper?" I said, "I'll leave Delly with you. Hopefully she'll know how to help you with your nerves."

"You won't be gone too long I hope, Sensei?" Rias asked.

"No. Lots to do. I'll be checking up on everyone as best I can. Not worried about Issei?"

"He'll be fine." She tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Bah you worry too much. Tannin's a good guy, even if he is a super powerful dragon." Azazel laughed.

"Everyone else, do you best." I said, "Remember not to push yourself too hard."

"Sensei? Could you look in on Koneko first when you come back?" Rias asked.

"Sure." I made sure to walk by Akeno on my way out as I followed Kiba. I didn't say anything, but she got a bunch of little swishes from my tails.

* * *

"Not bringing Shinkage, Sensei?" Kiba asked after we'd packed and gotten ourselves to the train station.

"No, Shinkage is helping with barrier practice, and Delly is working with Gasper." I replied, stepping onto the train behind him.

"So you're also having Shinkage work on his own skills, and Delly hers?" He didn't wait for my answer, but instead turned to an approaching Reynaldo, dressed as perfectly as before, with his conductor's cap in place, "I was worried you would be off duty today."

"Sir Yuuto, Lady Kodori." He greeted us, taking off the cap and putting it to his chest respectfully, "Not at all, I was told I might be needed today, well in advance. To the Pagoda then?"

"Yes indeed. With the upcoming match, I must re-examine my technique, and improve." Kiba replied, "Sensei will be following along, partially for training, and to possibly relax a little."

"Really? Even you're trying to make me take a break?" I accused.

"Akeno-san is on vacation." He replied easily.

Reynaldo laughed, a reserved yet merry sounding 'ho ho ho', "Very well, if you'll both take a seat, we will get underway." Then to me, "I think you will quite like the scenery there at the Pagoda."

* * *

We passed the time discussing combat theory. A simply exercise of 'what if/what now' questions. Kind of like playing Dungeons and Dragons without the dice, where you yourself were the adventurer. It gave me a few other ideas, if I ever found myself without something to do (ha!) while I was here in this world.

* * *

The audio system clicked on, and Reynaldo's voice spoke over the intercom, "We will be arriving in the air over the Pagoda momentarily. The best view will be to the starboard side."

For the last hour or so, we'd been travelling in a kind of gloomy void. Kind of like flying through TV static. Then, as if the view outside was being washed off the windows, we were in open air again, not over the forested mountains of the Gremory estate, but over...

It was like a mix of Venice, with the waterways and bridges, and a forest of sakura trees in full blossom. Dark wooden bridges and paper lanterns everywhere, with many pagoda styled houses and towers, it was like we were flying over ancient Japan right in the middle of April.

"Ah, I knew you'd like it." Kiba commented, joining me at the window I'd all but flattened myself too to get a good look, "Though, you might want to control your tails."

"Don't wanna." I said, fully aware of my tails flailing about happily, "I am so going to paint this when I get a chance." Even from high above, I could see people milling about, dressed in yukata and the like. Even if some of them looked like monstrous humanoids, it looked like the perfect spot for a vacation.

To my left I heard the camera noise of a cell phone, "Akeno owes me 100 yen." He smiled, "Pagoda is kind of... A vanity project made by a select group of Devils."

"Oh?" I sat back down, mostly so I stopped looking silly, but I didn't stop looking out the window as we started to spiral downwards.

"Master said, 'when you have eternity, you have to do something or you'll go crazy'. This is one such effort. We are in an independent territory in the underworld, that is half tourist spot, half retirement home."

"I wish I could show this to Ha-chan..." I sighed.

"You could take a picture."

"I could, but Orario doesn't have electricity, cameras, or anything like that. My cell phone would run out of power, then it would be lost." I chuckled, already thinking about 'inventing' a camera when I returned. I mean, the process was well documented, and I was sure I could make the chemicals...

"I suppose I'll help you find some paints then while we're here." He offered.

* * *

Bidding Reynaldo goodbye, we stepped off the train and onto an old wooden platform with a clay bricked ticket booth. Kiba stood in front of the window, the devil inside (a blue skinned cat girl in a kimono) used the same kind of scanner Reynaldo used on the trip down to the underworld on him. One happy beep later, I stepped up and showed her my card, the cat girl looking up (way up, since she was short and adorable), before scanning my card for another beep.

"There, now, would you like to take a tour first? Or on the way back?" Kiba asked.

"Well, it's almost lunch, how about that?" I remembered that I was broke, "Though it will have to be your treat."

"I'd never make a lady pay." He replied, "Even if she was old enough to by my mother."

I administered a Karate Chop of Justice, "Yeah yeah... So where are we going after lunch? Does he live in town?"

He accepted his punishment, then pointed to one of the low forested mountains, "About an hour's hike that way." He said, "Which just happens to be on the opposite side of the food market."

* * *

I almost wished I hadn't spent all my coin. Almost. My boots were too amazing. But like any true tourist spot, the market square had not just local food (my rice balls were better, but my sushi was not) but local products. Silks, weapons, art, candy, wood craft, books, it was all on display. They even had CD's of the local classical bands that played, like DDTOP and METSAKURA.

The people were friendly, (I signed a few autographs as well), the atmosphere was light and cheerful, and everything was just so... perfect.

Of course, it reminded me of the Eighteenth floor of the Dungeon, the perfect underground forest, perfect in every way until you looked behind or under something.

Kiba however, perfect guide that he was, managed to distract me from this recurring thought by showing me something new before I could start getting gloomy about it, and by the time we'd gotten to the other side of town a couple hours later, I'd simply given up on caring that it was too perfect.

* * *

"So what is your master like anyhow?" I asked, about a half hour into our hike up the low mountain, which was covered in massive Japanese Maple, leaves bright red as if it were autumn.

"He's..."

What ever he was about to say, was interrupted by a quick flutter of cloth, a blue and white streak, and the hiss of a sword cutting through the air. Already alert, my ears pinpointed the noise, my feet lined themselves up and braced, my left forearm came up to guard my throat, and I swept my other hand out around chest level to strike the centre of the blur coming my way.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Looking on the wiki, Kiba's master is a pretty chill guy. Not much about him, but enough to at least get me started on building around his limited information.

Anyhow, See you in five days and stuff. :)


	66. Chapter 66

Now I did a little wiki-ing on this guy, and he seems pretty chill. I might not have his character right for some of the bigger fans of the series, but like most 'non ORC' members, his background is pretty thin. He appears twice in the 'plot' but never in person until book 12.

So, as a fanfic writer, I'm taking liberties. Nyaa so there.

* * *

Chapter 66

"So what is your master like anyhow?" I asked, about a half hour into our hike up the low mountain, which was covered in massive Japanese Maple, leaves bright red as if it were autumn.

"He's..."

What ever he was about to say, was interrupted by a quick flutter of cloth, a blue and white streak, and the hiss of a sword cutting through the air. Already alert, my ears pinpointed the noise, my feet lined themselves up and braced, my left forearm came up to guard my throat, and I swept my other hand out around chest level to strike the centre of the blur coming my way.

There was a spark off my bracer, and the blue and white comet went sailing back the way it had come. It didn't seem to slow it down much either, when a pair of sandaled feet braced themselves against a tree and once again the person rushed at me. He, I felt confident it was a he at least, was moving fast enough that all I could really make out were the noises of his clothes and blade. Aside from the colours, mostly blue and white with a brown haired top, I was already relying more on my other senses instead of my eyes.

Instead of bracing against the next strike, I stepped aside and leaned a little to stay clear of the blade. I still raised my guard, and there was a 'tink' as the blade nicked the back of my gauntlet, but then with a 'thump' of feet hitting the ground, the blue/white blur landed, turned, and was coming at me with a rapid series of left right swings.

No two angles the same, I backed up, blocked, dodged, and simply tried to keep up with the speed of the strikes. He was at least as fast as Bell before breakfast, and I was almost positive the sword was in fact a katana. With this little bit of information locked into my mind, I fit together my own series of strikes, and as his sword snaked past me I started forward into my own series of punches.

Only to have him speed up!

As I started to get under the range of his sword and try and tag him with a quick punch or two, he started to weave his body back and forth, expertly shifting his feet and swaying his body for maximum effect with the least motion. The edges of our clothing were starting to make whiplike snaps as our attacks and dodges edged into, then past the speed of sound.

So I started taking in more air, easing back on my attacks, letting him gain a little distance to swing properly, letting my inner fire ignite, burn, then empower me past my adventurer status. Then as he finished another flurry of air cracking cuts, I stepped in again and started a rapid fire set of knife handed strikes, ground furrowing footwork, and thundering elbows.

I was starting to get closer to him, the feeling of fabric brushing against my arms and the backs of my hands so close, yet so far. So I tried one last trick.

I made to take a step back, my entire body starting the motion, but at the last instant, I slammed the brakes on and pushed forward again. Ankles and knees groaning under the strain of what was probably twice the speed of sound, my tails snapping around to compensate for my balance shift, my opponent went for it, trying for a cut, only to have me move almost chest to chest with him, my two hands grabbing the front of his clothes as my face got close enough to catch the scent of wasabi from his breath.

Then the ground under my feet shook as he heaved himself backwards, fabric ripping off him like a crack of thunder, leaving me holding what was left of a nice blue and white 'haori' a kind of martial arts uniform coat.

And amidst a sudden flurry of bright red maple leaves, I looked past the ruined haori at a man who was recovering his stance, raising his sword up again to the ready. Under his haori was another layer of cloth, though it too had my finger marks ripped out of both sides of the collar.

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, "Round two?" I asked, dropping the cloth to the ground and feeling myself on the very edge that 'magic into matter' transformation.

"Curious about how strong you are." Kiba finished, stepping out from behind the thickest tree in the area.

Not taking my eyes off the man, I said, "And?"

Surprising me, my opponent relaxed, shrugged, and looked at his sword, "Can't say I'm not impressed. So you're the one who's picked up on little Kiba's training?" He made a disappointed sound at his sword, "Acha... So much for 'rival' of Murasame..."

I started my usual relaxing methods, feeling a little euphoric after such a short but intense spar, and started looking myself over. Surprising me, my coat and bracers had many small scratches on them. So far, only that one intentional strike I'd taken from that holy spear had so much as scuffed my equipment.

Well, aside from my last pair of boots, may they rest in boot heaven.

Speaking of boots, my newest pair were just fine.

"Well, if it makes you feel better," I started, "You were up against the second hardest metal of my home and divine craftsmanship." I took note of a few of the worst scratches, "Going to be a nightmare buffing these smooth again..."

We were getting a little closer to each other as we talked, a sort of 'war, then peace' observation of each other. He was a little shorter than me, had fine Asian features, and wore his hair in the a relaxed kind of top knot, that folded over pony tail samurai wore. Blinking at him, then looking at his clothes, then the ripped haori on the ground, "Ah, Shinsengumi?"

He smiled, catching a wooden lacquered sheath tossed over by Kiba and putting his sword away, "You do know your history." He said with a smile, "Little Kiba told me you needed a good sparring partner, that you were starting to get a little restless." He offered his hand to me, "Souji Okita, hope you don't mind."

Before shaking his hand, I looked over to Kiba, who tried to smile, and look innocent at the same time. I ruffled his hair, then turned back to Souji, "Haruhime Kodori." We shook, his grip strong and respectful, "Just Kodori though, please."

He didn't let go of my hand, but asked again, "You don't mind?"

"I don't encourage the practice of meet and beat, but I'll admit, it was refreshing." He let go then, "I'll also admit that I wanted to meet who ever it was who taught this guy here how not to cut his legs off when he swings a sword."

He laughed, "Finally, someone to swap embarrassing stories with!" He looked at Kiba, who for the very first time looked helpless, "I hope you're ready for that, and the training I'm going to put you through. You didn't tell me she could move that fast!"

* * *

As we walked the rest of the way, he told me a little about himself. First, as I could easily guess, he was a Knight. He actually took both knight pieces of his King. Second, he was actually Sirzechs's knight, which explained why Kiba would find himself under his tutelage. He also liked to complain in that lazy old man fashion, you know, like 'getting to old for this' and rotating his shoulder or something.

"Little Kiba, lemme see your latest sword." He said, putting his arm down from the latest 'too old for this' complaint.

"Yes Master." Kiba said without hesitation, not even slowing as he held out a hand and pulled a sword from the air. Once formed, he offered it hilt first to Souji.

"Hmm..." He eyed it critically, giving it a lazy swing or two, "Not quite how I'd want it, but I see you've added some curve, and lost some of that silly crosspiece."

"Suggestions from Sensei." Kiba replied, "She noted my style, and offered a suggestion. It took me a few tries but I'm quite comfortable with that blade now."

"Still too heavy for my liking." He chuckled, looking over to me, "Sensei?"

"That's me." I shrugged, "When I found myself in the middle of what amounted to a bunch of super powered teenagers, I found an easy way to pay for my room and board by sharing my wisdom."

"Heard about that from Sirzechs-san." He nodded, "I mean, aside from obviously being a kitsune, that you were from another world or something?"

"As well as married, with kids, and trying to get home without causing too much of a fuss." I did my own old man sigh, "Utter failure on the last part though."

He laughed, "I'd say so... But if you wanted to keep quiet, you wouldn't have given Riser such a beating." He looked at me slyly, "How'd you keep from getting cooked?"

I returned the look, "Not telling." I smiled.

"Haha! Okay fine, keep your secrets." He ruffled Kiba's hair, then returned the sword, "Bah, still can't mess up your hair."

"Discipline, in all things Master." Kiba replied, "Would you like me to replace your blade?"

"Going to be doing a lot of that during your training." He said, "But first, lets get you settled in."

* * *

Souji's home was a small pagoda styled house. Single floor with a nice respectably sized dojo. It reminded me of Akeno's... my shrine. All nice dark woods and white rice paper walls. Of course, the grounds around it were all forested, but far enough away from the house itself to let one sit on the porch and look up at the sky.

Even had a koi pond, with one of those bamboo tube waterfalls. You know, the ones that fill up, then empty out then tilt back with a 'tonk' noise.

I was given two surprises when I took my first step onto the stone tiled walkway leading to his front door. First, that this didn't just look like a shrine, it WAS a shrine.

And the next, was that I was not welcome there. As I started to put my foot down on the stone, it felt like I was trying to move through tar. The air itself was resisting me as I tried to move onto the grounds.

"Oh right." Souji said, he and Kiba turning as my foot moved in slow motion towards that first smooth square stone tile, "Welcome to my home."

All at once, the resistance stopped and I put my foot down. Thankfully, I caught myself and didn't slam my foot down. I'd probably have broken it. "I'm sort of new to the kitsune thing." I said, shaking my leg out, "Wait..."

Now that I'd been invited in, and was actually on the grounds, I could see Youkai. Most were small, like Akeno's little oni familiar. Others were more the size of the old Kappa from Kuoh. But only one was large enough to surprise me, and that was a giant albino snake that was curled around and looped about on the branches of the biggest tree on the property. As one, they all turned to look at me, expressions ranging from 'huh what' to 'not food'. The oddest thing though, was that they were all kind of... transparent. Not like a ghost or illusion, though.

Souji did one of those old man sighs, "Come on guys, stop staring at the guest." He clapped his hands a couple times, "Show some manners, and no, I'm not keeping her here, so don't even ask."

Then the looks changed to 'oh okay then' and they went back to what they were doing. On impulse, I touched the side of my new sunglasses, turning up the 'volume' on the magical vision. "So that's what you meant..." I said, walking over to him, "They're all connected to you..." I could see a thin line of power to each of them, like a fishing line made of magic.

"Yup. Just a thing I do. I leave them here when we're on vacation, and bring them with me when I'm out and about... you know, being a devil in the service of Sirzechs-san."

We all took our boots off, though I was almost reluctant to do so, and entered the house proper. "Wow... And I only just figured out how to keep a familiar."

"To be fair Sensei, you hardly keep Delly-chan." He smiled, "And you have your foxes already."

"True. So, shall I make something to eat before your Master starts beating you up for the next two weeks or so?" I asked, "After someone decided to ambush me, I've gotten hungry again."

"I just had to know." Souji said, totally unrepentant, "Worth the cost of my sword though." He grinned.

"If you know how to sharpen one, I'll send you a sword blank after I get back to my workshop, now show me the kitchen."

* * *

If I had any ONE thing to complain about, when it came to Souji's style, now that I wasn't on the receiving end of it, it would be that I couldn't find a problem. Not a real one at least. As Kiba and him clashed in a sort of... high powered lazy way, which is funny to say when you think on it... His style was similar to what Mikoto used, with a little more emphasis on shorter, close bodied strikes. It made sense, since Mikoto fought monsters mostly, and you wanted to use reach for advantage. While Souji probably fought people more, so in a duel like this, he'd block with the shortest motion possible, then counter.

It explained why I'd come out on top of that little spar... Both of us were fast, but that close bodied style was at a disadvantage against someone with armoured forearms and an even closer style. That was a 'him vs me' problem, and not a flaw. I knew my reach was an issue, be it for monsters, or people, and had worked very hard to fix it. I suspected if we were to spar again, he'd bring a wakazashi along, and things might go differently.

Then something pounced on one of my tails, interrupting my train of thought. It was then I discovered a new fact about Souji Okita, former Shinsengumi and demon tamer.

Behind me, were a dozen cats, each one a different breed, each one a mix of colours. All of them were looking at my tangle of tails as they sort of lazily moved about, the cat who had pounced me lost in the fluff and making a kind of panicked 'This isn't what I bargained for' meowing noise.

Souji Okita was a cat person, and I had seven cat toys stuck to my butt.

* * *

Kodori 12, cats 1. After chasing my tails around a while, getting tangled, tossed and rolled about, and eventually giving up, all but one of the cats wandered off to find something better to do. The last one, an old battle scarred grey furred tom, was now sitting, paws under chest, next to my leg while I pet his head, mindful of his mostly missing left ear.

* * *

"You've even got a moon here." I commented as I sunk into the water of an authentic hot spring with my usual old person sigh. I didn't care that it had no partition, but they'd let me get in first, before coming out to join me, "What's it take to make a place like this?"

"It wouldn't feel proper without it. Even if it is only a projection." Souji said, he and Kiba walking out from the change room, towels around hips, "As for 'how' well... It was a group effort, and not easy. The details are kind of... vague to a non-devil." He also sunk into the water with an old person sigh, "Landscaping once you have the land, is easy after that though."

I could tell he was making an effort to keep his eyes above the water, so I let myself sink just a little lower. Not that I minded that, since the water was perfect. Looking at Souji, something seemed a little off. He was strong, fast, and capable, but the shape of his torso seemed... odd.

"Noticed did you?" He caught me looking, "Tuberculosis." He said, "I caught it during one of the outbreaks, and it wrecked my insides while I was still human. But I fought it off, even before I was made into a devil."

Catching tuberculosis back then was basically a death sentence. Commonly called 'consumption' because of what it did to a persons lungs.

"It might have also been in part to my making so many other friends." He motioned to the air around him, though without my sunglasses, I could only get a vague sense of 'other things' around us.

"Sensei has been making friends as well." Kiba said, also keeping his eyes above the water... mostly. "I met the two Oni, though the second one only briefly. And the old Kappa is a fishing companion on occasion."

"Oni? Really?" Souji chuckled, "Sounds like a story."

* * *

Aside from observing, giving a little advice, and making friends with more cats, some mini-oni, and that giant white snake (friendly enough that it let me pat its head, though not enough to boop the snoot) I spent the next couple of days just helping out. I felt like I should be doing more, but even Souji admitted the worth of multiple points of view, and the use of mixed weapon sparring.

The next day, after waking up covered in cats, though only the old tom I'd made friends with was actually sleeping on me while the others were kind of tucked into various places around me, I stretched, very discreetly hand milked myself just enough to feel like I might fit into my bra, and got to making breakfast.

Just as I was pulling rice flour cookies out of Souji's little stone oven, the two boys showed up and got started on setting the table. After breakfast, I gave Kiba a hair ruffle, a bottle of potion pills, a second hair ruffle, then departed for the town. This was of course, done after giving the old cat I'd made friends with a chin scratch, and making sure I wouldn't have to pay for the train back to Gremory territory.

* * *

"Kodori-sama." Grayfia was waiting at the train station for me, posture perfect as always, "I trust all is well?"

"Grayfia-dono." I returned her bow, "Souji is an interesting fellow. Kiba is in good hands."

"You were not too upset by his greeting then?" She walked beside me as we made our way to the castle. I wasn't surprised she knew, being part of the same peerage.

"I have some work to do on my armour, but otherwise not really. I think Kiba was right, I needed a challenge and Souji was certainly up to the task." I held out my arm, Grayfia glancing down at the nicks in the adamant plates.

"And no other problems then?"

I looked left and right, letting my ears rotate around a little to see if we were out of earshot of anyone else, "Aside from someone trying to assassinate me a few days ago, not at all."

To her credit, her pace didn't falter in the least, "I see. And you didn't think to inform me sooner?"

"It was just before the meeting of young lords. Who ever it was used a little red spider, and probably got it into my room the one and only time I didn't have a maid outside of it." I explained, "I captured the spider, and dealt with the one who put the mark on me when I visited the city. A bit of luck on that part, but there won't be a second attempt."

"And if there is?" She asked, opening up the big wooden front door, "I wouldn't want anyone else to be caught up in their efforts."

"I made it quite clear that a second attempt would make me very upset. And they called it off. Publicly too." I said, "Though, now that the threat has passed, and no noise was made, I'm sure if the person responsible was still here, they might have let their guard down just a little."

She nodded, though it was hard to say if it was approval, or understanding, "I will look into our more... recent hires." She frowned, but then bowed, "I hope you can find your way from here?"

"I hope so too..." I looked around, thinking one of the pillars looked familiar, "I think I know where I am at least."

"See you at dinner then." And she left in the opposite direction.

* * *

It might have taken an hour or so before I thought to either ask directions or simply think of Akeno and follow the little mental tugging from my connection with her. But I did eventually find my way to a nice enclosed courtyard. In the middle of the almost football field sized cobble stone and garden area, stood Akeno. Dressed in her Miko outfit, I felt the distinct urge to give her a hug. I mean, I was never opposed to the idea, but I felt some kind of compulsion to do it. Like a voice on my shoulder saying 'She's a good minion, do eeeeeet'.

But it would have to wait, as she was standing near what looked like a metal rod that had been driven into the ground in the exact centre of the cobble stone path, and was feeding a thin, but steady beam electricity into the rod. Like she was one half of a tesla coil, I could hear the hum in the air as she focused to keep control of her magic. Even when I tuned the vision on my sunglasses, I could see the flow of energy through her body, steady and strong, as she arced it across into the lightning rod. She wasn't even using the wand I'd given her.

So I wouldn't surprise her, I made sure to scuff my feet on the ground a little to make some noise before standing a safe distance at a ninety degree angle from her in relation to the rod. She noticed me, and her face softened slightly, going from 'furious concentration' to 'friendly concentration'. She let out her breath and the steady arc stopped, leaving behind a faint after image and the smell of ozone.

"Sensei." She said, wiping her forehead then bowing, "You're back from visiting Yuuto's master?"

"Interesting fellow." I said, "Shinkage not with you?"

"Delly is turning pages for him in the library around now. He helping me in the mornings, while I work on my own after lunch until dinner." Now that she wasn't arcing electricity, I got closer and gave her that hug I felt I had to give her.

"Just lightning?" I asked.

Her smile faded, "Yes."

"Are you still hesitating?" I sighed, "You know it would give you a huge advantage."

"I don't want anything to do with that man!" She shouted back, her temper flaring past her usual cheerfulness instantly.

"It has nothing to do with him." I said, "It is in your power to do it, and it would be a waste to ignore it."

"Why? It's not like it would be dangerous not to. I've come this far without touching that power!" She shot back, "What would you know of it anyhow? You don't even have parents in the first place!"

I grimaced, feeling my heart twist a little. Technically, she was only half right. I had parents, then I ended up in this body, and for all I knew, my belly button was just there for aesthetics. "Not learning the limits of power like this is dangerous. Do you have any idea how much I've had to train my self, to basically program my body, so I don't accidentally hurt people I care about?"

"What...?"

I put my palm to the side of her throat, not quite holding, not quite caressing, but with my fingers curled slightly, it was just enough for my unbreakable grip to become active. "Once I started taking someone to my bed, it took months. Months of what basically amounted to brainwashing, so that I would relax when someone called my name. Before that? When I learned I had a temper, it was a light touch to my arm, and my name, that would stop me." She tried to back up just a little, but couldn't, the pale skin of her throat stretching just a little as she tried. "There were nights where I couldn't sleep with my wife, because of violent nightmares. But because I understood, and learned, and ultimately turned my curse into as much of an asset as I could, I could sleep soundly with my wife. Without fear of pulling her apart in my sleep because of a nightmare, or throwing her across the room when I rolled over."

She looked... ashamed. It hurt my heart to see that look on her face, so I took my hand off her neck and brushed her cheek, "Stop thinking of it as just a curse. Learn to use it, learn to control it. Make it yours and yours alone."

"I didn't know..." She said.

"Oh? Why do you think I gave Rias my ring when I fought Riser?"

There was a bit of an awkward silence, and she suddenly blushed. Not just a little blush either, but a collar bone to roots of hair blush, "Then how did you manage..."

I gave her a Karate Chop of Justice. "Lube." I said, "Now tomorrow, I hope Shinkage complains about black feathers and holy lightning."

"Yes Sensei." She said.

"Good." I gave her forehead a kiss, "Don't be late for dinner." I paused, half-turned away, "How do I get to the exercise room?"

* * *

I could tell right away why Rias wanted me to check on Koneko as soon as I got back. If it wasn't for Grayfia being a little mad at me, and letting me get lost, I would have. After following Akeno's directions I found the workout room easily enough. It wasn't actually as big and impressive looking as the one at the school, but it was obviously made for super human weight training.

I only gave myself time for a quick glance around, at the massive weight stacks, sturdy machines and herculean dumbbells, since Koneko was laying on the floor in the middle of the room, passed out. I mean, I've seen her sleep like this before, curled up kinda, making little mouse noises while she snored. But her face was covered in sweat, her gym uniform (white shirt and bloomers) was soaked through, and her breathing was shallow.

"Koneko?" I knelt next to her, not moving her body in case something had fallen on her or something, like that quarter-ton dumbbell that looked like it had rolled away from her, "Koneko?" I gave her cheek a brush, checking the pulse at her throat and observing for any bumps or bruises.

"nn?" She opened her eyes slowly, turning them towards me, "Sensei?"

"Do I need to call Asia?"

"You didn't leave with Kiba-san?"

"I got back a couple hours ago." I helped her sit up, "Have you been down here for two days?"

She looked away, but didn't answer.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked, "Is this about what Azazel said?"

Still no reply.

"Well, nothing for it then." I picked her up, "I'm going to take you to the showers, and hold you under cold water until your muscles relax." She twitched, but didn't protest, "Then I'm going to put you to bed, until you recover." Still nothing, "You should be better by the game, so that won't be a problem."

"No... I have to get stronger!" Aha, that got her, "You have to let me train... you can't keep me from training!"

"The way you are now, Gasper might be able to keep you from training. Did you even eat?"

She looked away again, looking tiny, cradled in my arms like this.

"Good thing I caught this early... Good grief, two days, no food, constant weight training, sleeping on the floor?" I sighed, leaving the exercise room and walking into the change room. Just like the school, this one had all kinds of stalls for showering after a workout, "If you want, tomorrow morning, after breakfast, we can work on something for you."

"But..."

"You're toast." I said, "I can feel the heat from your muscles. You're taking a break."

She couldn't even work up the strength to try and stop me. She was trying, but she couldn't do anything with my arms, then my tails, around her as I got us both undressed and into the shower. I had the water up hot, to help blood flow to her limbs, then turned it cold to get her blood to return to her core. She didn't like it, but I wasn't taking no for an answer.

* * *

After calling in a maid to help with towels and clothes, and then directions on getting back to the dorms, I put her in my bed and made her some tea. I could have returned her to her own room, but I didn't want her to sneak off and try and go back to training. Just about everyone back home had done something like this. Lilly, myself, Mikoto, Bell (especially Bell), and it was usually more harmful that productive.

While I enforced a nap on her (the tea was also a relaxant), I poked at my alchemy set to make something for extreme muscle fatigue.

* * *

"Enter." I said as someone knocked on my door.

"Sensei, are you skipping dinner?" Rias entered, wearing that same pink with white stripes track suit from before.

I pointed a thumb at Koneko, "Taking care of your rook." I said, "Found her passed out on the gym floor. Has no one tried to check on her in the last two days?"

Rias went to the bedside, reaching down and brushing hair away from Koneko's forehead, "We've been doing our own thing, and eating separately. Since you came back tonight, we thought it might be worth using an actual dining room tonight."

"Thoughtful." I said, "But as you can see..."

"I was afraid of this." She sighed, "I was hoping, but I guess I'll have to tell you." Rias sat on the bed and faced me. She took a breath to start, then stopped, gathered Koneko up blankets and all so she could cradle her in her arms. It was a very gentle act, but it looked to be as much to comfort herself, as Koneko.

"Koneko isn't her first name." She started, "It was the name I gave her after my brother put her in my care." She paused, shifting a little so she could lean on the headboard of the bed, "She's a nekomata, a kind of youkai, except she's from, and the last of, an actual traceable bloodline."

I didn't reply, but stood up and started making more tea.

"She and her sister were once alone in the world. Relying on each other for everything. But as you know, power attracts power, and they were one day found by a devil. This devil gave Koneko's sister a place in his peerage, and watched over Koneko while they made a life for themselves."

"Sounds familiar." I said, watching her from the kitchen while I waited for water to boil.

"Yes, but not all stories like this have a good ending." Rias signed, brushing Koneko's forehead with her palm lightly, "Nekomata are capable of powerful magic, and Koneko's sister awoke to it as she gained power in her new master's peerage."

"Stray?" I asked.

"Of the worst sort. Her innate power overwhelmed the binding of the Evil Pieces she was given, and she killed her master. She quickly became drunk on the power, and craved bloodshed. It wasn't long at all before she became one of the most wanted criminals of the underworld."

I took the kettle off the burner, not quite at a boil, "Meaning Koneko..."

"Was quickly targeted by people who, unable to catch her sister, went after her out of fear. Fear she might go on a rampage like her sister." She slowly lay Koneko back down on the bed, "The change in her sister, and the accusations of the other devils broke Koneko. But my brother saved her, then gave her to me."

"I suddenly want to ask if he likes rum cookies." I said, pouring tea, "White tea, courtesy of Jiru."

"blup."

She accepted the tea cup, giving Jiru a pat, "I've done my best to... give her hope again. But..."

"Don't worry. I'll help her." I said, sipping my tea, "But I suppose I'll be taking my dinner in my room. Her too." I sighed, "I happen to know about dark power and not wanting to turn into a monster..."

"Thank you for understanding." She nodded, "I hear Grayfia is a little upset with you?"

"I kind of didn't tell her someone tried to kill me a couple of days before the young nobles meeting." I admitted. Rias looked at me like I'd grown horns, "Well, I didn't think it needed immediate attention. Worked out in the end though."

She shook her head, "You are hard to get mad at sometimes."

"I get that a lot." I smiled, "Reminds me to call home. Soup and bread for us please."

"I'll tell the maid."

* * *

Koneko woke up much later. Thanks to the stove in my room, I was able to keep her soup warm. Shinkage and Delly had both come back by now, and were idling around the room with me while I studied the magic tome we'd gotten from the terrorist attack on the peace summit. When Koneko sat up, blinking around the room in a daze, I put my book down, filled a bowl with soup, and brought it over.

She kept silent, but accepted my treatment as I spoon fed her myself. If nothing else, her apatite was just fine.

"I heard from Rias." I said as she nibbled on a dinner roll, "And if you want, I can help."

She still kept silent, though she looked away again.

"You're still grounded until tomorrow though... Or later today... depending on how you keep time." I added, "If it helps, I had a similar experience to your sister."

She peeked back at me, though she still nibbled at her bread.

"Before I was what I am now. I was just a normal person. No magic, no power, just... normal. But then, I had power, and magic, and it was growing faster than I could really learn how to deal with it." I closed my eyes, remembering, "The first time, was my very first day in the dungeon. Until that moment, I hadn't even hunted for my own food. I was as close to a pacifist as you could get without being lobotomized. But it was part of the way of life for adventurers, and I had to get over it."

I held up a hand, looking at my palm, "I lost myself in the rush of combat, feeling powerful, and letting go of a life time of repressed anger of being powerless. When I came back to myself, there was nothing really left of the monster I was fighting." I'd also thrown up all over the place after, but I didn't add that. "My next episode was when I was called out in a duel. Bully tactics, it was me against the boss of a gang holding my Goddess and little brother hostage."

I opened my eyes so I wouldn't see Moldo's face after I'd beaten him within an inch of his life, "I'd almost murdered someone that day. And even now, I'm still called the Demon Fox out of fear some times."

"But you are..." Koneko said.

"Sure... I literally am. But in that world Kitsune are a myth. Renard are the only hint they might have ever existed." Delly landed on my upturned palm, and sat down, her green dress looking like a flower around her, "But I had lost control of my anger, and my magic, and only my little brother and my Goddess being there that day stopped me from murder." I sighed, moving Delly from my hand to my shoulder, where she gave the side of my head a hug, "So from there, I took better care of my magic. But once... I gave myself to it."

Koneko was listening, and patting Shinkage's head as he observed the conversation from the far side of the bed.

"I saw no other option, no way out but through. And to this day, I still can't remember exactly what I did." I shook my head, "I know what happened, and remembered some of it later, but I had willingly let myself go, and noble intent or not, they still wont tell me how bad it was when they found what I had left behind."

"I don't... I don't want to become like that. Like my sister." Koneko brought her knees up to her chest, hugging herself.

"Then you need to learn control." I said, making her look away again, "If what Rias said was right, this is a natural ability. Something you've been born with. If you don't learn to control it, one day, you might fail to hold it back."

I think I understood why, maybe, Koneko was so distant seeming. It wasn't that she couldn't feel emotion. She was constantly holding it back. Even in her warmest moments, she'd smiled even less than me. She made no demands, she was passive in almost all things. Only when it came to punishing Issei for something or other did she ever act out.

"Hey boss?" Delly mumbled into my ear.

"Hm?"

"I think she needs a smile."

"What a good idea." I said, "Hey Koneko? Want to meet my wife and Goddess?"

She made a curious noise, but nothing else until I'd gotten my two tarot out and got onto the bed with her. I started to think about Hestia as I wiggled myself behind Koneko, letting the much smaller girl lean back on me so we could both hold and see the two silver plated cards.

"All you have to do is touch the corner, without obscuring the picture." She did, holding out both hands and gripping the cards between thumb and forefinger, "Then try and relax your eyes so you're looking at the background behind the picture."

"Oh... Like a stereogram?" She asked, referring to those weird pictures that 'hid' a 3D image.

"Not quite so extreme." I felt a hand on my back, then a much smaller hand on my cheek. I might have been interrupting feeding time, "Now, just look at the pictures, and let the memories in the card fill your mind."

Contact was almost instant, Haruhime and Hestia coming alive inside the frame of the Tarot, each of them holding one of the children. "Oh, Ko-san! We were getting a little worried..." Haruhime said after a moment, one of her tails brushing at the blond haired child cradled in her arm.

"You haven't called in a while, and... Something feels weird about my connection to you." Hestia said, "You tell her she is being naughty." She said to the black haired bundle in Her arm.

"Bleee." said my daughter.

"I'm sorry. I'm helping them get ready for something, and its been a mess of politics and stuff." I said, "But, I do have good news. I am in possession of another bit of dungeon."

"Oh! That's wonderful news." Haruhime said, "Lord Ganesha will want to hear about that."

"Good. But, I have a request." I said, nudging Koneko, "Can you see her?"

They both squinted, "Oh... She's hard to make out, but yes... I think I can..." Hestia said.

My tails came around from behind me, wrapping Koneko up and pressing her against me carefully so she wouldn't lose contact with the tarot.

"Oh! Yes, she's... wow, Lilly might be taller?" Hestia said while Haruhime giggled quietly.

"Not quite. But, she's Koneko."

"hi."

"She's one of the people helping me here, and I'm helping her train along with the others. But, she needs a little encouragement." I explained.

"Oh!" Haruhime blinked, "You mean...?"

"I think she does." Hestia said, "Heh heh! Even Kodori needs one of these from time to time."

"I do." I admitted, "And poor Koneko here is having one of those moments too I think."

The two of them together gave their best smiles, "Do your best, Koneko." They said together, "Try your best, and trust Kodori. She won't let you down." Hestia said.

"And we hope you'll help her in return, so she can return home." Haruhime said.

"I will..." Koneko said, her hands letting go of the tarot, making Hestia and Haruhime look back at me puzzled.

"Thank you, you two." I said, "I'll try and contact you a little more often, but there isn't really a day or night where I am."

"You better!" Hestia said, "We all miss you... Maybe talk to the others too?"

"Yes, I feel a little bad about getting all your attention, even like this." Haruhime said.

"Thank you, I think I will. And maybe make one of these for Marius when I get time. Good... morning? Night?"

They both waved, and the cards went dark, so I put them back into the leather sleeve I'd made for them and looked down at Koneko. "Well? Feel encouraged yet?"

"It made me think of Rias... the first time she gave me a hug."

"Good. Now get a little more rest, and after breakfast we'll get to work."

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Okay okay, I know, lots of heartfelt scenes and character stuff. Kicking those dark skeletons out of the closet and stuff.

Next time, in five days, a boatload of training montages as they gear up for the games against Sona's peerage.

* * *

 **Bonus scene**

(Cause I just noticed this is the 66th chapter.)

After waking up (and making Koneko's favourite breakfast in my room to wake her up), there was a knock at my door. Being... well, probably early in the morning, I was kind of surprised. I'd yet to meet a devil who was actually a morning person.

Except it was Azazel at the door, meaning that the world was still ticking properly. "Mr Azazel." I greeted, since I hadn't figured out how to be informal, while sounding formal with him yet.

"Bleh, so formal in the morning." He made a face, "Anyhow, I've got something interesting for you." A pause, "Number One Dad?"

"For me?" I gave him a suspicious look. "I hope to live up to the title someday." I looked down at my shirt.

"Well, the kids wanted to find a way to thank you somehow, and just about everyone had complained about your fighting style being boring." He took an old, yellowed and tattered bit of carefully folded parchment, maybe even papyrus (the original Egyptian paper) and handed it to me, "So I picked this up from... someplace or other."

"I'm not going to be hounded to the ends of the earth for trying to learn some ancient and forbidden spell am I?"

"Aren't you already being hounded to the ends of the earth?"

"Heard about it then?"

"What did they use?"

"Hell spider. Little red and black thing." I glanced back at my alchemy kit, "It has since made itself useful in case someone tries again."

He shook his head, "You should really kill it and burn its body. It's one of the only things the underworld uses the words 'scorched earth' for."

"But then I wouldn't have it." I shrugged, looking at the paper in my hand, "I suppose I'll look at this... They seriously asked you to find something to make my style less boring? Really?"

"Some of Sona's bunch too."

"I feel old now."

"If you're lucky, you might actually get old. Anyhow, things to do." He turned and left, waving a hand over his shoulder as he walked away.


	67. Chapter 67

Before I begin.

It's official, I'm old now. Had my 40th, with a quiet little party and a game of Cards against Humanity. Felt good to laugh that hard at silly things.

Also, if you're going to comment, please make an account on site, so I can reply. You know who you are. :)

Um... I still have my actual original book on the site Inkitt, under the title Were Too? I'd love it if you give it a read and leave a comment or something.

... Yeah, I think that's all. :) Party on.

* * *

Chapter 67

"Well boss, I'm off." Delly said, "Got more training with Gasper to do."

"What are you even doing anyhow?" I asked, accepting a head hug from Delly and giving her a pat on the back.

"Fairies are masters of illusion. And Gasper is a scardy cat." She grinned, "I going for shock treatment."

"Doesn't he just hide in his box or freeze time?"

"Not if his box grows teeth every time he gets close to it." She giggled, and he can't freeze nothing, which is what an illusion is when you get down to the basics."

"Just make sure to remind him it's for a good cause..." I sighed, "Try not to turn him into a vegetable."

She waved and flew off, leaving Shinkage Koneko and I to walk towards the teleport room.

* * *

"Ara? Koneko-chan is here too?" Akeno greeted us out in the same cobblestone flower garden as yesterday. "Shinkage-san, good morning to you as well."

" **Day, night, its all just interruptions to nap time.** " He sat, " **But I look forward to our spar. I read some... manga yesterday, and might have some ideas.** "

"Now I know you're still on vacation." I started, putting a hand on Koneko's shoulder and giving her a little nudge forward, "But remember that sealing enchantment you showed me?"

"The one you still haven't used?" She teased, "Of course."

"I want you do that with her." I knelt down, "Koneko. The first step is reaching out to it. For me, I keep my magic in a cage, so that I can reach in and take what I want from it, but never give it freedom."

"So you know now?" Akeno asked.

"Yes, Rias told me while she was recovering," And here I gave Koneko the most stern look I'd ever given her, "After working herself to exhaustion in the gym." I reached into my coat and handed Koneko a potion vial, "For your sore muscles."

She accepted it, opened it, and downed the contents without question, her entire body shivering from head to toe after a few seconds. "Bitter."

"Then don't do it again." I gave her a headpat, "Akeno will make sure you don't go crazy." I said, "Trust her, trust yourself. I suspect part of the problem is that your sister's power was boosted by what ever evil piece she got, and she didn't have time to grow a moral code before her power became too fun to use."

"I'll take care of you Koneko." Akeno assured, "Now let's get you ready." She took a rectangle bit of charm paper from inside her miko robe, then a paintbrush from one of her sleeves.

"Thank you Akeno." I said, "Remember though..." I looked to Shinkage.

" **Feathers and lightning. And yes, I will complain even if you don't use them, except it will be to her, and not you.** "

"Afterwards, try not to scrap my partner here." I gave Shinkage's black iron side a pat, "I'm still drawing out the new enchantment for his auto repair function.

* * *

Next, I went to visit the library. While not officially part of my duties, it was around the time Millicas was supposed to be studying. This meant I was 'officially' allowed to be there for my own reasons under the agreement between Lord Gremory and myself. Millicas was also adorable, and felt rather calming to be around.

"Lady Kodori." The tutor/librarian greeted me, "I trust the day finds you well?"

"It does. But I've a little puzzle on my hands, and need a hint. If I could borrow young Millicas for a few minutes?"

"I do not see the harm. It is close to the time we change topics. Lord Millicas?"

Only now did the boy stop taking notes and look up, "Hello Lady Kodori!" He greeted, putting his pencil down and looking at me, "How can I help you?"

I took out Azazel's gift, and carefully unfolded it. On it was a text I hadn't the faintest clue on what it was. Sure there were a couple of crude pictures, demonstrating a three part motion for something, but the letters weren't anything I recognized.

"I have a quest for you. You've been in the library a lot, and I'm sure you've seen all kinds of odd texts and stuff right?"

"I have, though... I can't read most of them yet." He replied modestly.

"That's okay, I don't need you to read it, but, I do need help finding what it even is." I motioned toward the vast library behind me, "So my request, young Millicas, is that you help me find a clue to this mysterious text." I reached into my coat and took out a small top, (the ones you spin, not wear) made of some kind of polished stone with bits of crystal in it, "In exchange for your time, I offer you this, regardless of our success."

I glanced over to the tutor, who had a little smile on her face. It might have been because I was basically offering Millicas what might have been his first contract, even if it wasn't formally worded as such.

"Oh..." The boy's eyes lit up at the sight of the little toy, "It's very pretty, are you sure?"

"I am." I replied.

He hopped off the chair and bowed, "I accept, Lady Kodori."

"Excellent." I bowed back, "Where would you suggest we begin." I put a hand between him and the tutor as he started to look at her, "Now now, this is your task."

He put on the most adorable 'frowny thoughtful face', and then perked up, "I think I know where to start!" He paused, then looked up at the tutor, "May I use the ladder if I need to?"

"Yes you may, Lord Millicas." She said, "So long as you are careful."

* * *

After about an hour of indexing, ladder climbing, book tipping, a single paper cut, a little bandage, a few disapproving frowns about dust, and successful 'I found it! Ahh!' (followed by a hasty sidestep and catch) Millicas had found a book with the exact kind of letters on it. After putting him down, checking to see if he was okay, administering one headpat and accepting the book...

Yup, the exact same. So exact, I took a quick look (carefully as the book was old) to see if any pages were missing.

"Thank you, young Millicas." I said, offering him the top, "For your service."

"Yay!" He stopped himself, composed himself a little, and said, "Thank you Lady Kodori, I am glad to have been of service." He admired the little stone and crystal top, then put it carefully in his pocket, "Um, can I ask what you're going to do now? You still can't read it right?"

"Indeed I cannot." I looked to the tutor, who had shadowed us the entire time, keeping watch but not helping in any direct way, "You see, even as an adult, asking questions to things you don't know is an important skill." I offered the book to the tutor, "Do you know what language this is?"

She took the book, opened it, glanced at a few pages, closed it and said, "This is written in Akkadian cuneiform." She replied, then looking past me to Millicas, "Lord Millicas, you have a little time before your next topic, if you wish to take a little break."

"Yay!" I suppose break time meant he could act out a little, because he quickly (not running mind you) left us to talk.

"You enjoy seeing Lord Millicas, don't you?" She asked quietly.

"Making me hopeful for my own children's future." I replied, just as quietly, "Well, now that I know what it is..." I took out my phone, "I might be able to make my own Rosetta stone." I put the book back and handed her a small cloth bag, "Cookies for later, since he did such a good job. One or two for you as well."

"Thank you, I will deliver these for his afternoon snack."

* * *

One of the problems with Asia's training, was that there was little to do for a healer who had no one to heal. It was all well and good that she was practising with her barriers, both a new devil magic one, and the one I'd put into the palms of her gauntlets, but...

I thought on this, while I casually punched at the air in front of me, Asia putting up a barrier to stop my fists. I wasn't striking hard, or fast, but I was doing it at different angles, letting her judge how best to bleed off the momentum of my strikes, kind of how Haruhime and I trained, when I was showing her how to use my power when we switched tails.

Aha! But for this to work, we needed... a victim.

* * *

After buffing out some mild scorch marks from Shinkage's body, from, and I quote ' **feathery drakeshite magic** ' I got to work on some side projects. After dinner, I made a few arrangements, and made ready to move the instant I got a call.

* * *

The next day, I found Koneko in the gym again. This time however, she was going through a much more modest (well, still superhuman) workout routine. The only difference was now, she had a pair of big white cat ears. Aside from the obvious addition of amazingly cute and soft looking ears, I could feel a low hum of magic coming off her.

After she completed her set, I asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know..." She replied after a moment, "I'm still scared, but," She turned her forearms upwards, showing off a pair of half familiar painted designs, "Senpai put these here. It feels different than when I held it back."

"Like it's kind of numb? Sleepy instead of restless?"

She blinked, then nodded, "Yes. Like that."

"Get used to it, get a feel for it, and respect the power it will give you. That way you'll never lose control like your sister." I couldn't resist any more, and very carefully gave her ears a pet, then some more, then got the other hand to help since she had two ears..."

"Sensei..." She pouted, "I'm still working out."

Stopping myself, I sighed, gave her a small bag of cookies, then knelt down in front of her, "You're doing good. Thank you for trusting me and Akeno to help you."

She didn't reply, but instead smiled that tiny smile of hers.

* * *

I took the teleport circle outside the walls to what looked like a near replica of the 'summer home' we had spent those ten days training before the match with Riser and his girls. Even as the circle turned off, leaving me looking up at the three floor mini-mansion, I could hear the sounds of sword to sword combat coming from the back yard.

Unconcerned, I walked around the side of the mansion, listening to the sounds. The big heavy sound would be Xenovia, who I was here to check in on, while the other sounds... Wait...

The backyard, a big open area surrounded by forests with a small stream near the back, looked like someone had used it as a minefield. Pits, furrows, an actual crater (still smoking), broken spears and swords sticking out randomly in places, bits of that mass produced transformer looking guardsman armour...

And Xenovia in the middle, clashing with a half dozen of those guardsmen in a kind of free for all melee. The girl herself had more than a few bandages wrapped over her arms and legs, but without any noticeable blood stains, while the guards she was fighting looked fairly fresh, if a little dinged in places.

As I cleared the side of the building, I could see a full two dozen more guardsmen sitting in the shade. Some were just resting, others were performing weapon and equipment maintenance, while others still were simply napping outright. Not wanting to step into what was a seven person brawl, I went over to the group of guards.

"Ma'am." The first one to notice me said, prompting the rest (who weren't napping or holding something sharp) to look at me.

"At ease." I replied, "I wasn't expecting this."

"Lady Xenovia wanted opponents, while Lady Grayfia wanted to further train the castle guard." Came the reply, "While we admit to not being able to keep up one on one with a Knight, we have made up for this with numbers." He looked over to where most of the napping guards were resting, "We are also doing trials for a new medicine from our apothecary division."

"The blueberry one is so far the favourite." Another said, "Though it gives some of us really bad gas."

"That's why we're doing the testing." Another said, "Though I like the wiffle fruit best."

"No accounting for taste." Said another.

"That's what she said."

"Less filling."

"That's what I said." Said one of the female guards, "Now knock it off you guys. Almost time to switch."

"You guys can take another ten minutes." I said, hopping up and down a couple of times and wiggling my fingers a little.

Someone blew a whistle and shouted, "Two minute break!" The guards fighting Xenovia backed off, while the Knight lowered that silly plank of steel she called a sword with a sigh, scrubbing her forearm over her face.

"Sensei!" She called, putting the point of the sword into the dirt and leaning on it, resting, but not relaxing. "Checking up on me?"

"Yeah, just wondering what you're up to. Rias just gave me your location, but not your plan for improvement."

"Well, I'm good with one on one. But even with how good I am with Durandal, I have trouble with numbers."

"And you're starting to look like a mummy." I motioned towards the bandages.

"I can't stand those new potions. Dunno why but they taste like sugar and ash." She made a 'bleh' face.

"I'll see what I can do." I did a couple of stretches, counting up towards 120 in my head, "As a point of pride as an alchemist."

"It would save on that itchy feeling under the bandages." She grinned, probably counting too, "Try not to hurt me too much, Sensei."

"I still have my own healing pills. And I know you like those already."

And as the 'referee' started to raise a hand, Xenovia and I both seemed to reach 120 at the same time, rushing forward to meet each other.

* * *

While I didn't need to check up on Rias, I did anyhow. Mostly because I could, and to give her a minor 'first week' update on everyone's progress. She was in front of a big flat screen TV, watching what looked like a rating game. I didn't know anyone there, but there were all kinds of attacks being thrown around. I almost wanted popcorn, and to ask for a copy so I could watch later.

"So how are they doing?" Rias asked, pausing the video feed and adjusting her glasses at me.

"Well, Shinkage is complaining about holy lightning, so I'm guessing Akeno is maybe starting to open up with it a little more." I ticked off my fingers as I spoke, "Xenovia is training like a crazy lady, but keeping things under control. Asia is getting work done with barriers and various other things to increase her overall endurance. Koneko is slowly easing into the idea of her innate power being good, or at least not bad. Annnnnd... Well, I dunno about Gasper or Issei. But since Gasper hasn't come running to me about calling Delly off, and the dragon hasn't come back with a body, I'm guessing things are well."

Aside from looking horrified at the thought of Issei being brought back in a little paper bag or something, she seemed satisfied with my answers. "I'm guessing you'll be checking in with Gasper and Issei soon though?"

"Gasper before dinner today, Issei tomorrow with Azazel." I said, "I'll kick Tannin in the shin if he's being too mean to Issei. Maybe bring him home for a day to maybe have a bath or something."

"I certainly wouldn't mind that... I miss him." She admitted.

"I'm sure he'd love to hear that in person." I nodded, "Anyhow... Gonna go give Gasper a headpat, he probably needs one by now."

* * *

Gasper skipped the 'need a headpat' and went right to 'clinging to me' as soon as the door to his room opened. He was shivering, had cold sweat on his forehead, and was babbling incoherently too. "Delly?"

"Ya boss?" She 'popped' into visibility with a sparkle.

"Maybe more carrot and less stick?" I suggested.

Surprising me, Gasper (still mumbling senselessly) was shaking his head 'no' against my stomach.

"I asked if he wanted a break, or maybe less screaming bleeding eyed masks... but he just said no." Delly shrugged.

Now administering headpats, I considered what to do. It was obvious he was trying really hard. But also that it wasn't really working. Well, actually, he wasn't wearing his mask, or trying to go for his box, so maybe a little progress...

"I have an idea." I said, "Gasper, I am going to show you..." I pushed him to arms length and knelt down, "The secret handshake."

* * *

When I was young, I had terrible self esteem issues. I was short, liked books, wasn't very good with sports, awkward with people in general... But that changed when I started to take martial arts. Typical success story, kinda. I mean, I was still sub-par with sports, was still into books, and was still bad with people. But knowing that I could do things like throw a punch without hurting my hand, or a kick without falling over, or do more push ups than most of the people in my class... That was where the confidence came from.

I stopped looking down when I walked. That was the biggest change, and from then on, only the most determined bullies looked my way. Just knowing that I could trust my body to do things when I needed it to, no matter what anyone else thought about me, was enough.

So, just like Asia, who had the determination of a tiger, yet the demeanour of a kitten, I taught Gasper something Takemikazuchi himself showed me. That he, with only the power of a modestly fit human, could hold down someone like me, who even then could probably have put a truck over my shoulder and walked until I got bored.

"Grayfia-dono. Thank you for coming." I said, bowing to the impeccably dressed maid.

"You had a request to help with training young Gasper?" She entered the room, "I am only allowed to help in the most peripheral ways, however."

"Are... are you sure this is a good idea?" Gasper stammered, "I mean..."

"We can trust her." I said, "Grayfia-dono, as a warrior, nothing that happens in this room will leave the room. But, Gasper needs someone to try this on, that isn't me."

I was treated to a rare moment of puzzlement from Grayfia, "I... Understand. What is required?"

I directed them to stand facing each other, made a note of height difference, got a little stool and had Gasper stand on it. "Now, this is a bit of a party trick." I explained to Grayfia, since I'd already told Gasper, "The only two conditions being that you must be at ease, and about the same height." I gave Gasper a pat on the back, "Go ahead."

So he extended his hand, still nervous, but at least he wasn't shaking any more, "Pleased to meet you, Grayfia-dono." He said.

Still puzzled, she took his hand in hers and shook it.

Then with a little twist to the side, and a second little pivot inward with his own wrist, Grayfia went down, almost to one knee. Her free hand out to the side, her ankles bent sharply, both knees close, but not quite touching the floor, she was rendered totally helpless.

The trick to it involved putting the body into a kind of 'edge of balance' state. You wanted to stand properly, but because of your position, and the angle of the wrist, you couldn't get any leverage. This messed with the inner ear, since you were now suddenly getting mixed signals from you legs. The angles this put your body in too, worked with the 'gaps' in muscles, where there was almost nothing to actually support you moving at all.

But, it was only a party trick. Even if you couldn't get any leverage, once you got past the initial shock of being unbalanced, you could move your legs, or actually 'submit' to the fall, and lower yourself until your balance had levelled out again. This is what Grayfia did, bending her knees further, until Gasper's grip on her hand had to change, or he would fall with her.

He let go, and vanished, a blink of time-stop rippling over my senses. Off in the corner, his box said "Sorry! I was just trying to and ahhhh! Sorry!"

Grayfia shook off her shock instantly, turning and bowing towards the box, "Masterfully done, young Gasper. You are the first to surprise me so completely in such a way." She straitened, "I hope you will keep news of my defeat to yourself."

She might have gone just a little far with that last statement, but we could both hear him nodding his head rapidly from inside the box.

Grayfia bowed again to the box, then to me. I mouthed the words 'thank you for your help', and waved as she left.

"Well kiddo?" I said, "How's it feel to be one of maybe four people in this entire universe able to do... the secret handshake?"

Slowly, his box opened up, "Um... I'm not sure..." He was looking at his hand, "I hope she isn't mad..."

"So long as none of us talk about it, I'm sure she will be fine." I assured, "Hey Delly?"

"Ya boss?" She replied, perching on Gasper's shoulder and patting his head.

"Hey Gasper, you can turn into a bat now right?" I opened the door to his room.

"Y-yes... I'm still not very good at it, but I can."

"Good. Cause you're now 'it'. Don't be late for dinner."

Delly 'eep'ed' theatrically, then flew off his shoulder and out the door.

Gasper blinked for a moment, then with a little 'poof' turned into a bat. "Go get her kiddo." I encouraged as he squeaked out the door after Delly.

* * *

It was right after dinner time, when my phone got a text. Looking at it, reading it, and then sending a text to Asia, I got my coat and gauntlets back on and headed to the teleport room. Aisa met me outside, and I picked her up with my tails and ran towards the 'outside' teleport circle. Unlocking the destination with a special magic circle, we fell through the ground and appeared just outside the castle of the Pheonix Family.

"You've already been granted entry!" The guard at the gate shouted as the ground became solid under Asia and I, "You'll be guided to the nearest circle just inside door at the end of the path!"

I waved to him, put Asia back on my back again, and started running down the long path towards the castle proper. There was a guard at the side door by the big main gate, who was waving us in as we got closer.

"This way... stand still please." She said as we entered, then were directed to a small teleport circle. With the usual down/up motion, we arrived in a sterile smelling room, with the traditional 'white with bright lighting' hospital feel.

"Ah, Lady Kodori, Miss Asia." Lord Pheonix was there to greet us, as he stood beside one of the beds, "You were quite serious about arriving quickly I see." He was dressed in a formal robe, but a little smudge of something on his cheek told me he had just thrown it on for appearances.

"How bad?" I asked, setting Asia down and getting close, but not too close since I didn't want to risk getting dirt or anything like that near a potential burn victim or something.

On the bed was person in a farmer's overall and what looked like the remains of a bee-keeper's outfit. Most of it had been cut away, revealing dozens sting marks. They were swelling horribly too, each of them about the size of a quarter and a very angry red. "As you can see, he fell victim to our bees. No fault of his own though. The ladder he was on broke and he fell into a hive box."

"Are you ready in case she can't do this?" I nudged Asia forward.

With her usual kitten determination, she said, "I can do this."

"He has about an hour before he will be in any severe danger." A second person, a woman in a white doctor's robe and mask said, "Any longer and there may be lingering complications."

"Here you go Asia, you've got a wounded devil, and a hard time limit." I gave her a headpat, "Now give it a try."

I stepped back, Lord Pheonix joining me as the doctor monitored the patient on a modern day heart monitor. "I knew the Gremory peerage had a healer, but why would she need practise?"

Asia started mumbling, casting the spell she had learned from Haruhime and I, "She is doing something different. Or trying to." I tapped the side of my sunglasses, watching a golden glow extend from Asia, and wrap itself around the fallen bee-keeper. "This also lets me help you, who I respect greatly for helping me, and visit the girls, who I'll admit, are kind of fun to be around."

He laughed quietly, "I am curious what her price will be, if she is successful."

I could see that Asia had summoned the two small rings, her sacred gear, and the power they held trying to work its way down the connection of the boosting magic towards the man, "She is the kindest soul I've met. I doubt you have to worry about her price. Just don't let her leave with nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Indeed, you must harden your heart, Lord Phoenix, and insist that you give her something for her efforts, and ignore her adorable puppy eyes as she tries to refuse." The golden glow I was seeing between Asia and the downed man was slowly starting to change colour, thin lines of green working its way along the connection, "Slowly Asia, you can do this." I said at normal volume.

* * *

And so it was with a heavy heart, that Lord Phoenix resisted Asia's weaponized puppy eyes, and bequeathed a jar of honey onto her. He had to practically insist, almost beg her to accept it, but in the end, we walked out of his castle wiser for her efforts, and with a jar of honey that was likely the best honey anywhere in the universe.

Though, we didn't tell her it was worth a small fortune. She might have passed out or something.

* * *

The next morning, about thirty seconds after I'd finished my usual morning stuff, and packed away the days supply of cookies, Azazel knocked on my door.

"Well Fox? You ready for a hike?" He looked like he needed another hour of sleep and maybe another cup of coffee, but he was dressed in that perfectly pressed casual suit of his all the same. "I've already picked up something from the kitchens for him too."

He held up a wrapped up cube, done in the traditional Japanese Bento style, "Hm, smells like Asia's rice balls, Rias's omelette and Akeno's sausage octopus."

"You're like some kind of animal... how did you know?"

"Cause all three of them want to do something nice for him... all the time?" I made sure I had everything, "And I'm not an animal. I try very hard to keep it that way."

"Yeah sorry." He said, obviously not sorry, "Make any progress on your little gift?" We headed towards the teleport room, "I'm actually wondering if you can pull it off."

"You'd be amazed at how well the internet works when you actually know what you're looking for." I said with a chuckle, "I'm mostly done transcribing it to something I can read, then I can translate it to a language I can understand."

"You research fast, even with all the stuff you've been up to." We sunk into the floor, and arrived at the ground floor circle.

"It's easy when you're motivated." I shrugged, "So, meet you there I guess?"

"That's right, you can't fly." He chuckled, "Suppose I could walk as well."

"Walk?" I grinned, pointing to a boulder that was peeking out from the trees on the mountainside Issei was supposed to be training on, "Race you there."

* * *

I didn't really know what I was getting into until I started running. I didn't expect to win, since I couldn't fly, and that Azazel was one of the strongest Fallen angels ever. It didn't stop me from trying though, and it had been a long while since I tried to just... run. I didn't find much in the way of paths to follow, so I couldn't really hit my full stride. But I was sure I was breaking ground speed records anyhow. I will also admit that I didn't actually run the entire way, as I occasionally jumped or climbed my way up the steeper parts of my path, taking the straightest path, regardless of the obstacle.

So I arrived at the top of rock with Azazel looking down at me with an amused expression on his face, "You know, I'm surprised you aren't using more of your power for things like this. Why contain yourself in just that body?"

Not even out of breath, I brushed a few twigs out of my hair and tails, "What do you mean?"

"I've seen you wear your magic like a coat, why not do something like that? You could have easily just run through the forest in the shape of a fox, be it ground level or the size of a building. I'm sure you could do it." He shrugged.

I thought about it, and nodded, "I'm sure I could too. But it's too close to letting it out of its cage for something so trivial."

"You gotta stop holding yourself back! Sigh, kids these days, no sense of adventure." He chuckled, "You could probably do wings, if you thought hard enough about it."

"That's... huh. I've never actually thought about doing something like that." I had thought about how useful it would be to fly, but never how to go about it... well, not without potentially bad things happening...

"More to think on." He shrugged, turning around and pointing, "He should be over there someplace. They haven't started for the day. It's why I wanted to get here early, before Tannin started on Issei."

We found him about a half hour later, after I caught a hint of wood smoke and followed it towards a small campsite. Issei was hunched over it, poking it with a stick and sighing quietly. Nearby, I could see the remains of some kind of animal, a good portion of it looking like it had been butchered for meat, while the rest of it had been hung up and smoked. Quite primitive, but efficient. He must have heard us coming, the boy turning his head just before we entered the clearing.

"Sensei! Azazel-san!" He looked surprised, "What are you doing here?

"Bringing breakfast." He said, holding up the wrapped cube, "I see you're not dead yet."

He stood up, a look of disbelief on his face as he accepted the box. We sat down and watched as he opened it, taking out a little bit of paper, "They... they saved me..." He started crying as he pulled out a pair of expertly made rice triangles and started eating, "So tashteee!"

"They were practically falling over each other to make that for you, so you better eat it all." Azazel said, "I was surprised they got along in the end though."

"Shenshae..." Issei finished his mouthful, thumped his chest to get it down properly and tried again, "Sensei has been encouraging them to get along." He said, "Ohhh! Akeno-san made these! Nomnomnom!"

I wondered if he was even breathing at this point, but still, it was good he was this full of energy. He looked pretty beaten up too, though it was more his clothes than his body. He would certainly need new clothes after this. "How's the training going?" I asked.

He finished his mouthful and sighed, "Well... I'm not dead?"

"A good start." I said.

" **What ever you told him, I assume I have you to blame for my sore ankles.** " Coming in for a landing, the massive form of Tannin was descending from around the mountainside, " **He runs around too much, otherwise.** "

"I'm not fireproof you crazy dragon!" Issei shouted after Tannin THUMPED down, "What do you expect! You're huge!"

"How have you been fighting? How many boosts?" I asked.

"Four, usually. If I still have enough energy, I try for five or six for the last couple hours." He said between mouthfuls.

Tannin sat down, cross legged, folding his arms over his chest, " **It's still not enough. You can't even enter your balance breaker.** "

"Vali woke Albion up long before you did, he's got a huge head start on you." Azazel said, "If it wasn't for the Fox here, he might have used the juggernaut drive as well."

" **He can use that too? Well, bad news for you kiddo.** " Tannin said.

"Juggernaut drive? Is that more powerful than a balance breaker?" Issei asked.

"Not... exactly. The balance breaker form is the strongest you can get. But, using the juggernaut drive removes all the limits of your body. You trade your life force for raw power, and risk going crazy too."

"Huh." I said, waving it off when people looked at me.

"But I refuse to let you take that path. Immortality will only get you so far when you start burning your soul away with things like that." Azazel continued.

"But if he can do that, how do I beat him?" Issei sighed, "I mean, I can hardly scratch Tannin-san!"

" **That by itself is pretty impressive.** " Tannin said, " **I'll admit, I wasn't expecting much when I picked you up.** " He looked at me again.

"What? Just passing on some monster hunting experience." I looked up at him, "So, you're a dragon, and a devil, right? What's that about?"

I'd been curious when Azazel mentioned that Tannin was the 'sixth dragon king' or would have been if he were just a dragon.

" **Humph... I did it to save my race.** " He started, " **Some dragon tribes can only eat a certain kind of fruit, dragon apples. The land they grew on vanished on earth, as the climate changed and humans and took over.** " He sighed, **"However, dragons are not exactly welcome here in the underworld. So, I became a devil.** "

"Oh, since people in a peerage are given land?" I asked.

" **Close. Ultimate class and higher devils are granted land. So obviously, I took the land the dragon apples grew on as my own.** "

"Oh! So you became a devil to help your fellow dragons!" Issei said, "That's awesome!"

" **Yes. It is the responsibility of the strong, to help the weak. I gave up my pride as a true dragon, to keep my tribe from starvation. Like every race, survival of the whole is paramount.** "

"You really are an admirable dragon." Issei nodded, "But... What if the apples stop growing there too?"

" **Admirable? Heh, that's a new one...** " He waved it off, " **We have our best minds trying to grow them artificially, in case the worst happens to our crops.** "

"Oh really?" I smiled.

"Are you really looking for more things to do?" Azazel asked.

" **Oh? You think you could solve our problem when our best minds cannot?** "

"I don't mind trying." I shrugged, "All it would cost is a little time, and some dragon apples for me to experiment on."

"Sensei really is a genius with her alchemy set." Issei said, "I mean, she made these little pills!"

" **I was wondering about that.** " Tannin admitted, " **I am not sure I can trust one who wears a dragon as a coat, no matter who endorses her.** "

"It wasn't locally sourced, if that's what you were worried about." I offered.

" **Humph. I will think about it.** "

"It was also going to eat me. Just trying to survive, like you said." I added, "I try not to kill anything with an IQ if I can help it."

Tannin growled quietly, but Issei got between us, "Sensei is really a good person! She helped me figure out how to get to my balance breaker... well, once at least..."

"Why can't you now?" I asked.

"I'm... not sure?" I was pretty sure he had an idea, but didn't want to say it to me.

"Haha! He just doesn't have someone to impress while he does it!" Azazel said, "Thinking about the girls again huh? Who is it this time? Rias? Asia? Maybe Akeno?"

Yup... Issei scratched the back of his head, "Well... All of them I guess?"

" **Foolish... As you grow in power, you will acquire these things naturally. Focus on surviving.** " I found myself nod-nodding along with Tannin's words, " **Consider your own harem a side effect of surviving long enough to gain that power.** " I stopped nodding, but admitted he had a point.

"I guess." Issei sighed, stretching and rolling his head around a little to crack his neck, "Ready to get started then?"

"Actually." Azazel said, holding up a hand, "You're getting the day off."

"Wait what?" Issei stopped in mid stretch.

"Lady Gremory wants me to bring you to her today." Azazel shrugged, "The girls will probably want to know that you're still alive too."

"Oh..." He sighed, "I hope I don't disappoint them with my lack of progress..."

" **Don't fool yourself boy.** " Tannin said, " **You've managed to hit me more than a few times, even if I'm not really trying.** " He motioned towards one of his shin guards, where there was an obvious fist imprint, " **And even dented my armour. You're not as weak as you think.** "

"Thank's Tannin-san." Issei said, "Are you coming as well Sensei?"

I looked up to Tannin, then back to Issei, "Nah, I think I'll chat with him a while." I gave him a thumbs up, "If you get a chance, give Koneko a headpat. She's been working hard. Gasper too, if you find him." I could imagine how Issei would react to Koneko's new/actual ears already.

We both waited until we couldn't sense them anymore, sitting in silence as the little campfire Issei had made crackled occasionally.

" **You wanted to speak. So speak.** " He said finally.

"I would like to formerly request you join my efforts to return home." I said. I wasn't sure I could survive offending this dragon, even if he did breath fire, so I tried to be diplomatic.

" **Home? Could you not simply return with Lady Rias when she leaves again?** " He seemed puzzled, which I suppose was good, since the 'secret' of me being from another world hadn't gotten to him.

"Can I ask for your discretion on what I am about to tell you?"

" **It costs me nothing to agree. Fine.** "

"I come from where the Nameless Black Dragon was banished to, by Great Red." I replied, "Where the corpse of the Nameless Black Dragon became a labyrinth we call the Dungeon, where monsters spawn infinitely, attempting to reach the surface to wreck havoc. I am one of many times many adventurers, given a divine boon by my Goddess, to keep those monsters from escaping." I reached into my coat and took out my Tarot pouch, though I didn't take one out yet, "Someone in this world, has stolen bits of that dungeon. For what I don't know, but I was unlucky enough to come along for the ride."

He sat there for a moment, squinting at me with his huge red eyes, " **I assume you can prove this?** "

"If you promise to be gentle with it, I can, in a limited way, show you my Goddess." I took out Hestia's card, "It is only hardened iron coated in silver."

He lowered his hand, palm up, and I placed the Tarot down picture side up. " **She seems a cheerful sort.** " He commented.

"Touch your other palm over it, and close your eyes." I said, breathing a little sigh of relief when I saw how delicate his motions were. He was very aware of his strength. He did as instructed, snorting in surprise, moving his head side to side with his eyes closed, sniffing the air... All the signs he was 'experiencing' the memory of my world's number one Goddess. (Though I was very much biased on this opinion.)

" **A curious trinket.** " He rumbled, opening his eyes, " **She is a cheerful sort.** "

"My patron and stealer of cookies." I replied fondly, plucking the (undamaged) Tarot off his palm, "One of many people I hope to return to. Proof enough?"

" **Listening to your request will also cost me nothing.** "

"The bits of dungeon that were stolen are still alive. As part of a whole, the monsters that spawn from the walls are usually large, aggressive, and basically rabid. But while magically spawned, they are capable of breeding and spreading if left alone." I took out a copy of my mini-encyclopedia, "The fragments seem to have trouble spawning fully grown monsters, but, in a high magic environment, or if someone tries to use magic on it, or tries to damage it, it can spawn fully grown ones." I put the book on his palm, and it floated up to his face, in front of one of his eyes, opening up.

" **I see. Hm while I and many others would have no issue with these... They would likely be a threat to the delicate balance of my lands.** " The pages turned without him actually touching it, an obvious use of simple telekinetic magic, " **And you know these fragments are here?** "

"I was brought with one, when it happened, and have recently recovered a second. I managed to create something that lets me speak with the people at home, and there should be eight more." He made to give the book back, but I shook my head, "Keep it, share it." I said, "I am also on a little bit of a timer. The dungeon, while made of a giant dragon corpse, is still in a limited way alive. And these missing bits, wounds that aren't healing, are making it go crazy."

" **Are you certain it truly is the corpse of The Nameless Black?** "

"I've run the theory by some others, Lord Ajuka for one, and it makes sense. Also, a much smaller... from the descriptions, four or five times your size, black dragon came out of the dungeon a thousand years ago, more or less. Reincarnating like Ddraig and Albion... maybe." I explained, "It's not like I can ask unfortunately."

" **Hmm. For bringing this to my attention, I will keep an eye out for you.** "

"Thank you, Lord Tannin, O admirable Dragon Devil." I managed to just barely keep a formal tone, though I did smile.

" **Twice in one day... Not bad.** " He chuckled, " **If that is all, I will get a nap. Young Issei is weak, but has a certain energy about him. Mayhaps I'm getting old?** "

"Before you go, I'd like to try something on my way home. Could you lower your hand again?" I recalled what Azazel said, and figured I could at least try something out.

He lowered his hand, palm up. I tapped my boots on a rock to get a little dirt off them, then stepped onto his palm, " **What did you have in mind?** "

"Aim me at the castle." I took a breath, my seven tails emitting a ghostly aura that made them look much bigger than they were.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

So the training continues, both for the peerage, and Kodori, who as most would guess, is about to get a frequent flyer mile on the dragon express.

See you in five days!


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Being 'thrown' isn't something I usually enjoyed. Most of the time, this was caused by a monster hitting me hard enough to lift me off my feet (I was strong, but still only weighed about 65 kg close to double that in full armour.) Or when I was careless or training with Takemikazuchi, who even on my best days could toss me about with ease, since I only ever met him with skill on skill.

Even that one time when Ottar used me as a 'spear' when we went fishing. Even though he threw me about a kilometre out into the ocean, I wasn't really enjoying that. I mean, I couldn't really have stopped him, and I was there to get to know him, not argue if I was aerodynamic or not. I also didn't really know if I could swim.

This time though, as Tannin reared back his hand, shifted his feet to brace for more leverage, I figured this time might be different. Sure, he was obviously far stronger than Ottar, and the distance was something like a hundred kilometres...

Well, as I started to accelerate forward, like a ball bearing in a slingshot, my tails gathered up so they didn't try and cling to him, my legs flexed to keep me from becoming a pancake on his palm, and my new sunglasses firmly seated on my nose, I thought suddenly...

This might have been a terrible idea.

And I might have peed myself a little.

The air cracked around me, and it took a few long seconds before I was able to figure out what I was doing. That, and seeing the ground VERY VERY VERY far below, and getting farther since I was being thrown off a mountainside, was adding to the 'terrible idea' column of this venture, but as my insides returned to their proper places, and my brain caught up with things, I started to focus myself.

I could project my foxes, change their weight, density, size and strength. This should let me do the same with any of my other projections... right? What to use? How to use it? Can I do so in the four or so minutes it would take me to travel that far, before I either hit one of the nice palace walls, or missed the castle entirely...

No think positive! ... Like I was positive I would be able to land without hurting myself... maybe?

Tails! My tails were fluffy, and I could project them larger, and were well attached... Maybe try another projection like I did with my holy spear experiment? Would that fly? I mean, work?

Travelling a little past the speed of sound is a poor environment to concentrate in.

I took a deep breath, gathering up my tails and holding onto the tips of each one. Putting my hands over my head, letting my fluffy friends/cat collection/swear monitors fan out behind me, I closed my eyes, and pulled a mental image of something similar I'd seen when I was much younger. As the image formed, I leg go of my tails, though I was still holding on to... something. In my hands were what felt like a pair of good sturdy handles, while behind me...

I opened my eyes, feeling my speed start to drop off. Behind me, attached to my rear and held by my two hands, were seven huge tails. Six of them were held by what looked like a magic line of wire, attached to the handles in my hands, while the golden seventh, was free and trying to steer me. A ribbon chute. An amusing idea from one of the first 3D games from the late 90's, it was supposed to slow your fall, let you glide over pits, traps and other game things that you didn't want to land on. Here though, as I took a few more deep breaths so I could adjust the wind resistance of my tails, they were acting like a parachute of sorts.

Now in no danger of going splat, either on the ground, or the castle walls, I started to add refinement to my spell. My golden tail's projection swished back and forth to keep me stable, while my hands pulled the 'cords' of magic attached to my tails so I could turn... I'd done it!

I'd have to make some cookies for Azazel. I'd never have considered this before. Of course, it made me wonder if I could make wings... But that would be for another day, when I wasn't enjoying my second ever skydive. Maybe, when I returned to Orario, I'd walk up the side of Babel, and steal all of Ottar's left boots, and just hop out the window to get away...

* * *

"Are you sure?" I asked Akeno, "You're supposed to be on vacation."

"I don't think I have a choice actually." She giggled, "Your tails have made their minds clear on the matter."

"I could just take them off you."

"It's close to break time anyway." She said, using her only free hand to pat one of my tails.

After saying sorry (and not meaning it) to the castle guard for not using the gate to reenter the grounds properly, I cleaned up and went to visit Akeno. Then my tails, as usual, went to greet her.

Then she said, "My, your poor tails need to be brushed."

So now she was wrapped up in my tails, totally unconcerned about it, and offering to brush them since she probably wasn't going anywhere anyhow until someone did.

"Well, let's go check on Gasper. He'll probably need a break or something."

* * *

As the next few days went by, I found myself kind of at a loss. My contacts were quiet, so I didn't have any cities to crash for more information. Rias and the rest were well on their way to sorting themselves out. And while I did help them with the occasional thing, my input wasn't really needed for more than a benchmark of where they were before, to where they were now.

Akeno and Shinkage, were getting along (no matter how much Shinkage grumbled about it later) and her 'holy lightning' was almost as focused as her normal lightning. It didn't hurt me any more than her normal lightning, but it required more effort to deflect or ground out.

Koneko wasn't working herself to exhaustion anymore, and more often than not, had her adorable white cat ears out for people to see. (And pet.) I could tell she was becoming more... balanced. Hard to describe, but while she was always quite strong and tough, she had more confidence in herself. Her attacks had a little more flare to them. Like she was fighting because she meant it, not because she had to. She wasn't using any of her other magic abilities, though I'd only been told she had them, not what they were.

Kiba sent word he was not dead, and a small box of paints for me. These were promptly used for painting.

Gasper was getting quite comfortable flying around as a bat. He was also, maybe, a tiny bit, less skittish around everything. I kind of wanted to test this out, by say, popping a paper bag behind him, but I was very much enjoying my role of 'comfort post', getting a hug and patting his head when I went to check up on him. Delly was still able to beat him in tag, but the gap between them was shrinking.

Rias... She was totally absorbed in watching, learning, and discerning strategies from the old recordings of the rating games Azazel had told her to watch. Not a bad thing at all. She was also occasionally in the workout room, or out with Akeno throwing magic around.

Asia was given her own 'calling card' for Lord Phoenix's castle, and was called on a couple more times for various injuries. Rias had given me a raised eyebrow for this arrangement, but I told her it was quite simple. Lord Phoenix got one of his subjects back on their feet, Asia got training, and a fruit basket that went towards exotic ice cream for everyone. Someone always went with her (usually me) so she was protected in case someone wanted to do something nefarious. Asia was also gathering minor 'favours' from those she healed, and while it probably wouldn't amount to much, it was still the Devil's Currency.

There were still explosions and the like happening over on the mountainside Issei was training on, so unless Tannin was making a show of it, the poor boy was still alive.

My own projects were mostly on hold, though I found time here and there for various things. No one bothered me in the early morning, though I suppose that was so I could make cookies. I think by now everyone in the castle had tried one though I was sure only Rias's peerage, Grayfia and maybe Lord and Lady Gremory knew why they were so tasty.

* * *

Azazel, as usual, was a smug bastard. He wasn't a bad guy, just... cryptic. Smug and cryptic, yeah, that's how I'd describe him. A slightly more likeable Hermes... kinda.

"Have you figured it out yet?" He asked, walking with me as I made my rounds to check up on people.

"I've got it translated, and I think I understand it." I said, "But, I haven't had time to try it at all." I replied.

"Why not take a day for yourself? I'm sure no one would mind, I mean, do you even sleep?"

"I have to. They all know the smell of my instant coffee pills, and tell Akeno if I've had one." A bunch of snitches, all of them.

"Heh, well, she is your shrine maiden." He laughed, "I think you'll figure out how to do what ever it is on that paper, and surprise the hell out of the next person to call your style boring."

"I surprise the hell out of them with how good my 'boring' style is." I huffed, "But you're right. In this world, my inability to attack at range, or fly, or use high powered magic outside my body is all a something I need to overcome. Watching some of those recordings of the rating games is showing me that as skilled as I am, I will have problems if I can't reach my opponents."

"That's right. How about your other project? You've been in your room playing chemist when ever you're not out here."

"Well, I have this figured out." I fished in my coat for a moment, and took out a teardrop shaped dark blue gemstone. "I figured out how to grow sapphires through a kind of drip tube." About as big as my thumbnail, it had taken a week to grow, another half day to cut, and hours of influencing it with my own magic, "But..." I fed some mana into the gem, and with a little shiver, then a 'pop' it changed into a fist sized sphere. Perfectly smooth, hollow, and a deep blue, it was my first success at 'programming' my own crystal.

Azazel was... smug. Impressed, but smug in his reply, "Not the most useful thing to turn something that size into, but not bad at all! It took me years to get to that stage." He took the sphere out of my hand and brought it up to his eye, "And all those little layers of influence... But I'll tell you now, you won't succeed with just instinctual magic."

"I'm working on it." I said, "The more formal stuff, like 'mathmagic' is harder to learn, and so... rigid."

"You don't have to go that far. You're practically almost there really. You just need one more thing." He handed the sphere back to me, though as I reached for it, it reverted to the little blue gemstone shape, "But I'm sure you'll get it soon."

"Thanks." I put the gem away, "Suppose I will take that day off... once I tell everyone."

"Bah! Just go, I'll let them know." He shoo'ed me away, "Just try not to hurt yourself."

* * *

The translation of the technique's name was 'to slap the wave'. And the 'idea' was simple. Punch as fast as you could, and at the moment of top speed, open your hand. It sounded kind of silly at first, but as I spent the rest of the afternoon working through various punch motions, be in the standard 'boxer's straight' to a 'compact left body blow' the idea was kind of growing on me.

Of course, being me, I had all kinds of logical things to think on while I did so. Why would this even work? Why would you even do it in the first place?

Then I stopped thinking in 'human' terms, and went to 'superhuman'. Could the creator of this technique have been someone like me? Or rather, someone with abilities that went into the superhuman?

My fight with Souji had shown me a few things. Things worked differently at such high speeds. For instance, clothes, even tough ones with those extra sturdy collars found on judo uniforms, tore like paper at high speeds. Your ears became useless as the speed went past that of sound. Rough ground became like mud, smooth ground became like ice, the air like jello, and breathing normally was almost impossible.

So I stopped thinking like a 'human' and started punching the air again.

* * *

At dinner, I was getting quite a few odd looks. More than usual too. I mean, wearing my armour to the dinner table was odd enough, but this time I was wearing bandages from my elbows to my fingertips. I spent the entire day, not including lunch (for fear of being given time off) working on the technique described on that old bit of parchment. And I thought I might actually be getting it.

But it hurt. A lot. My first hint of success had broken my hand. Every single finger and some of the little bones in my palm. After setting the bones (also painful) and eating a couple of healing pills, I did it again. And again. And again. Each time I hurt myself, but it was a little less as I worked on just how to do it. Sure I could have had Asia on hand, but again, I didn't want any time off, and I had my own supply of healing potions.

But even as I got a handle on the concept of what was happening, my understanding of 'ultra high speed' fighting was changing. So while I let my hands heal from the damage, I did some shadow boxing.

So now, I was entering the dining room, my arms mummified with medicated bandages and earning me raised eyebrows aplenty.

"When Azazel said you'd be taking the day off, I didn't expect you to come to dinner like that. What happened?" Rias asked, "You should have Asia look at that."

Asia was nodding in agreement, but I shook my head, "This is just for soreness, there's no lingering damage." I replied, "Since some people think my style of fighting is boring, I was out learning something new."

Even Lord and Lady Gremory looked a little guilty about that statement... Was I really that plain?

"Anyhow, business as usual tomorrow. How much longer before the match? I've lost track of time." I asked.

"Not long." Rias said, "We'll be gathering everyone up in a couple of days, then getting ready."

"This will also be a formal event." Lord Gremory said, "While a little early, this will be Rias's true introduction to Devil Society as a whole, since Lord Sirzechs declared these games were to be official."

"A short while after that, the game itself will be held." Lady Gremory said, "I hope you will all conduct yourselves appropriately for the event."

We all nodded, then Lord Gremory picked up his knife and fork, signalling the start of dinner.

* * *

I had started to wonder if Grayfia had caught or at least figured out if, that assassin was still around. I mean, it had been almost two weeks, and I'd heard nothing about it. And while she might have been using the old saying 'turn about is fair play' and keeping me out of the loop, I figured it was time to see if I really was done looking over my shoulder here in the castle.

So, I left a little something under the carpet next to my alchemy bench, put the spider (still in its jar and just as grumpy as always) in the middle of the desk, as if I'd forgotten to put it away, and left my room. I didn't lock my door, and asked the maid if she could guide me someplace I hadn't been before.

* * *

"This is actually really interesting." I said to my maid, "I keep thinking that Devils have all this old stuff that looks like it shouldn't work, or works off some arcane soul powered contraption, but this..."

"As humans invented better methods of doing things, we too have upgraded our methods." She said crisply, "While the style of our buildings remains mostly unchanged and at the whim of the Lord and Lady, that does not mean the rest of it needs to remain archaic." She motioned to a full dozen white tubes, as tall as I was and nearly my arm span wide, "For example, a hot spring could not keep up with the demands of a castle this size. These water tanks are for the east wing of the castle alone."

Yes, my maid and I spent about an hour talking about the massive castle's plumbing.

* * *

The maid and I returned to my room. I opened the door, slipped inside, and looked towards my alchemy bench.

Then stuck a pose and pointed at the person shaped block of ice, who had one hand stretched out towards the spider jar, and said quietly, "Ha, you've activated my trap card." I didn't get any closer, but instead cracked open my door again, and said, "Summon Grayfia-dono please."

"Right away." She said, her footsteps quickly lost on the carpeted hallway floor.

I didn't take time to gloat, make speeches, or even get a good look at whoever I'd caught, but instead reached out with a hand, projected a giant clawed apparition, and wrapped up the ice block in its glowing black/gold embrace. I could feel the magic inside the ice, signs of a living person, but could tell nothing else about them.

Then there was a knock at my door. "Lady Kodori?" Grayfia.

I stepped just close enough to clear the swing of the door and let Grayfia in, "What do you think?"

"We have been following traces of this person already, but they have been keeping out of sight until now." She said, "Can you release them?"

The trap card was a variation of what I'd given Issei, and the sum of my knowledge with mathmagic. Like the weapon that had frozen Riser, it fed off the victim's magic, only ever letting them go if they ran out, which would make them weak to the point of uselessness, or, if someone let them out by disconnecting them from the trap itself. With my ghostly clawed hand, I lifted them off the floor carefully.

Grayfia opened the door, said a single word, "Blankets." Then closed the door again. "How did you know?"

"I figured the only time I'd left my room without a maid standing in front of it, was when they got in the first time. And, thanks to the lessons of the maid you'd left me, I assumed someone would try and come back for the very very expensive spider." There was a tap at the door, and Grayfia opened it enough to accept a bundle of fluffy blankets, "How would you like to deal with this, Grayfia-dono?"

"For a crime such as this, attempting to assassinate a guest of the Gremory house, the penalty is... quite steep." She said, radiating a thin aura of killing intent.

"Well, first I need to ask a couple of questions." Grayfia flicked out a bunch of blankets, and I held my hostage over them, slowly, carefully, applying pressure with my grip. The ice started to fall off, fading into damp mist before it hit the floor. It was a woman. Slender and dressed in a maid's uniform, she looked... well, like all the other maids. Not much was different about her really. "Any idea?"

"No. Which is quite curious, considering I know all the maids here in the castle." She sounded very slightly put off by this.

"Well, if you'll get that little bottle next to the spider, open it, and wave it under her nose?" Smelling salts, one of the oldest, and surest ways to snap someone awake.

It took about two seconds for her to try and move her head away from the icepick smell of the salts, "What? No..." She looked at me, who was holding her, then Grayfia, who was... frowning.

"Before I hand you over to Grayfia for trespassing." I started, "You were called off, right?"

"Spineless crime boss..." She muttered, "Yes, I was called off. I just needed to recover my losses." She of course tried to struggle, but couldn't even make my ghostly fingers move in the slightest.

"Well, suppose I won't have to go kill her then." I shrugged, "Well, I'm done."

"Very well." Grayfia looked at the maid, "I will let you choose." She started.

"Year less a day." She said instantly.

Grayfia nodded then took a bit of faded brown paper from under her white apron, "Release her hand." She said to me. I extended the little finger on my ghostly hand, letting my captive's right hand free.

Then, she took a small silver knife from under her apron, poked the girl's thumb, pressed it to the paper, and stepped back, motioning me to let her go. As I did, the girls clothes exploded off of her, much like Issei's dress break skill, and a pair of heavy manacles appeared over her wrists. A moment later, with the clink of heavy chain, a black iron collar materialized around her throat. "It is done." Grayfia said, wrapping the girl in one of the blankets, "You will serve the Gremory house in what ever capacity we ask, for one year less a day."

And so she was led out of the room, looking more irritated at being caught than the year of slavery ahead of her.

Only Rias seemed to have any idea what happened, and her only comment on the affair was, "We always need more stable hands." Everyone else seemed unaware I was ever in danger, or that there was even an assassin on premise. This told me two things, the first, was yes, security and secrecy were quite high, even in the relaxed atmosphere of the castle.

And second, my would be murderer would be cleaning up shit for a year less a day. Well, that and maybe getting nibbled on by bored camels.

* * *

Now that I'd learned, tuned and committed to memory the methods of making my own parachute, I would frequently just jump off the balcony nearest the dorms we were all staying in to visit people. While yes, I was given 'the look' from Grayfia for 'playing around' I was unrepentant, since it was quite fun, and let me practise. I might need to stop myself from getting thrown into orbit one day, or something.

I wasn't so good yet with getting off the ground without jumping, but, if the ground was warm enough, I could actually make a kind of 'jump chute'. A wide skin of projected mana, that weighed nothing, yet could capture heat like a hot air balloon.

And for late night reading, I started a course on high speed mechanics, thermodynamics, and the applications of such. Sufficiently advanced science could be considered magic, but if I knew the science, then applied magic...

* * *

"You can't wear your armour to the gala." Rias said flatly.

"But..."

I was standing in a room that was probably bigger than the entire first floor of the ORC building, surrounded by every style of European dress I could have ever imagined. From backless gowns to Victorian noble, there were hundreds, maybe thousands of dresses here.

"No buts!" Rias pointed, the ring of perfectly dressed maids surrounding us squinting at me, "You are a retainer to the House of Gremory, and you will dress properly for such an occasion!"

"But..." I was feeling a pout coming on. I loved my armour! Black went with everything! I'd even cleaned, buffed and waxed it to a nice intimidating rust red and black! It looked almost as good as the day I'd made it!

"No." Rias took a half step forward, actually stomping her lead foot, "We are all dressing up. This is my formal introduction to the political scene, and I do not want any of my peerage, or employees, looking like a very stylish mercenary!" The maids also took a half step forward.

"You just said it was stylish!"

"For a battlefield! This is a ball! Fancy dress and food! I'm sure you've been to more than one of these before."

The maids all seemed to cast shadows much larger than they should have.

"Fine." I said, squinting back at her, "How long do we have?"

"Day after tomorrow, in the evening." She said, smiling at my apparent acquiescence.

I stood tall, and my shadow loomed over all the others, "I'm going to make my own fancy dress, and if it isn't fancy enough..." I looked around, and pointed at the first black dress I saw, "I'll wear that black single shoulder gown there." Then added, "Without a bra."

The maids backed up a half step as my shadow basically devoured all of theirs. Rias seemed unconcerned, but nodded, "Deal." She looked at the maids who were basically just barely holding their collective wits together, "Help her."

That snapped them all to attention, "Yes Princess!"

* * *

With the small squad of maids at my disposal, and Delly, I went to work. Fabrics were gathered, measurements were taken, drawings were done, and sewing was accomplished. With the help of the maids, the materials I asked for were gathered with haste, and with the help of Delly, I was able to at least add some minor enchantments. By no means would this be a combat ready dress, but at the very least someone spilling wine on me wouldn't have the pleasure of staining my clothes.

I also added pockets. The last time I wore something without pockets, I was unable to store potions, got shot with an arrow, stabbed, and burnt. And that was AFTER spending a cold night in the pouring rain with no food, fire starting supplies, or even a canteen for water.

And so, after nearly twelve solid hours, I had recreated my 'battle kimono'. Instead of greens and reds, with a set of old dragon scale sleeves, this one was done in the Gremory crimson that faded to black towards the bottom, with added gold thread. Of course, the gold thread was for a simple fox motif on the back, along the sides and down the long pleated skirt. Of course, there was an obi, though I didn't use the traditional four metres of cloth, but instead opted for the 'men's' version, about 10 cm wide and long enough to wrap around me twice.

And yes, it had the knot in the back. I certainly didn't want to encourage THAT kind of attention.

The other features, were of course, the long sleeves. Just long enough to cover my hands when down at my sides, they were of the same red to black as the rest, and contained the majority of the pockets I'd sew in.

At the insistence of my maids, who all had a little input for me, though I turned down most of it, I also had a small diamond shaped 'cleavage window'. I only relented on this, because it was one more place to put a pocket (of a sort, since I had the cleavage for it), and the style of the dress kept my breasts together, and a little ventilation would be welcome.

Afterwards, my hair was given a trim, I was given a nice ribbon and a pair of tortoise shell hair combs, and a thumbs up by all involved. Even Rias was smiling. Which was good, since I did not want to wear a black single shoulder gown with no bra. Especially since I was sure this event would mean hours between milkings...

* * *

I was just about to jump off the balcony, when I heard the heavy wing beats of something huge coming my way. Looking up and quickly scanning the sky I spotted Tannin coming towards the balcony at a casual speed.

Well, casual enough for a huge dragon/man. So I backed up towards the entrance of the balcony and waited for him to touch down. For his size his landing was fairly soft, and he let Issei down from his huge hand, letting the boy step off his palm with a casual 'hup'. Issei was shirtless, and his pants looked like they had been used to put a fire out, but he otherwise looked unharmed.

"Thanks Tannin-san for all the help." Issei said with a wave up at him.

" **I will be present at the party, on the eve of your match.** " He said with a rumble, " **You did well, and win or lose, you should be proud of your progress.** "

"I hope its enough." Issei said, "See you soon then!"

Tannin nodded and stood to his full height and looked down at me, " **See? Not dead. I will have some fruit delivered to you very soon as well.** "

"Thank you." I waved back, watching as Tannin turned and hopped off the balcony, his wings spreading and carrying him off.

"Ah Sensei." I heard from behind me, "And Issei."

Kiba came out from the balcony entrance, standing next to me as Issei approached, "Sensei, Kiba." He greeted, then looked at the Gremory knight, "What are you looking at?"

"Just noticing how much muscle you've put on." Kiba said with what I was sure was a 'bedroom voice'.

Issei recoiled, "Get your eyes off me you...!"

Kiba and I chuckled, "Well, with Sensei helping us, we've both shaped up." Kiba smiled as Issei tried to cover himself up.

"Oh hey guys." Another voice, this one from Xenovia, "Knew I'd meet Issei-san up here, didn't expect Kiba-san and Sensei."

Xenovia also had that kind of 'ragged' look about her clothing, and she had even more bandages now than when I last saw her. But, I knew the smell of muscle relaxant, and figured she was unhurt otherwise.

"Whoa, what's with all the bandages?" Issei asked.

"It's nothing, just something for sore muscles. The new potions from the Gremory labs are pretty good at healing stuff, but still taste too much like medicine." She grumbled.

"Hehe, you look like a mummy." Issei teased.

Xenovia grumbled, but didn't say anything.

"Lets head inside." I said, putting a hand on Xenovia's and Kiba's shoulder, "I'm sure your arrival has gotten the attention of certain people, and they'd love to say hello."

We all went inside and walked down the hall towards (at least, I hoped it was) the dorms. First of the 'certain people' we spotted was Asia, stepping through a double door from a side hallway and spotting us, "Issei-san, Xenovia-san, Kiba-san!" She greeted, "Sensei too!" All smiles and cheer, she waved to us and bounced over to us "You're all back!"

"Hey Asia," Issei said, stepping out from the far side of Kiba to wave at her, "You still look the best in the nun outfit." He grinned.

Asia, seeing him shirtless gasped, "What happened? You're half naked..."

"Well, Tannin does breath fire..." He scratched the back of his head, "But I'm okay!" He held up a hand to stop her as her sacred gear appeared on her fingers.

"Ah good." Rias's voice said from the end of the hallway, "All my wonderful people have returned to me." She met us halfway, and instantly hugged Issei's arm, "Oooo you've gotten even more muscle..."

I rolled my eyes as Asia clung to Issei's other arm, and the boy's expression went into dreamland.

"Anyhow, everyone go get cleaned up and changed, we'll discuss the training you did." She shoo'ed them along then looked at me, "You too, Sensei. I'm sure you're curious too."

"I am actually." I nodded.

* * *

A short while later, we'd all gathered... someplace in the castle. There had to be something in the air that limited my sense of direction or something, since I would have had no idea how we got here otherwise. Showered and in fresh clothes, they were all chatting about their training while we waited for Azazel and Rias. It had a nice window view and nice comfortable couches which the rest of us were sitting on.

"Wait... so you didn't have to spend your time out in the wild and eating what ever you could find?" Issei asked, "That's no faiiiiiiiiiir!"

"I spent the time at my master's shrine. It's just up the hill from a really nice vacation spot." Kiba said, giving Issei a pat on the shoulder.

"I was at the soldier's barracks the entire time." Xenovia said, "Not nearly as comfortable as here, but certainly better than the Church."

Azazel entered along with Rias, "Azazel-san? Was I the only one who went through hellish training?" Issei asked, his eyes tearful.

"Ehhh I figured you'd give up half way! I didn't think you'd stick it out the entire time!" Azazel laughed, "But you surprised me! And Tannin too. He didn't think you'd be able to do it either."

Most of the group were giving him sympathetic looks, and it looked like he might complain further, but instead he sat down, "No. If it's for the President, I'll do anything." He sighed, his bluster gone, "Even if I couldn't manage to reach the actual goal of the training."

"Not true." I said, "You got stronger, and came back. Still couldn't manage your balance breaker?"

He shook his head, but didn't reply further.

"Well, that's to be expected without some kind of catalyst." Azazel said, "You've managed it twice now, but only with help."

"I was only there as a witness." I said, "He did it on his own otherwise that time."

Azazel looked at me and scratched his chin, "Hm. If we had another month, I'm sure you could do it. Tannin would even agree I think."

Issei looked at us in horror, "No! I don't wanna go back to dodging fireballs!"

Rias saved her pawn with a, "Don't worry, you'll figure it out." She gave him a heatpat, which as usual sapped the energy out of him, "There there."

"So how about the rest of you?" Azazel asked, "I heard little Asia is making friends over at the Phoenix castle?"

"Yes!" She said, "Sensei vouched for me, and I have been there to heal victims of their bees." She smiled, "Riser-san has a nice family, and they say I am saving them a lot of money since they don't have to use a Phoenix Tear when I heal someone."

"And?" Azazel pressed.

"It's not as effective as me touching them, but I can heal anyone I can see, if I can chant the spell first." She smiled, "Sensei's wife is also very kind."

Koneko nodded once, looking down and blushing very slightly.

"Good to know. Not that I have much hope, but Gasper? Made any progress?"

The mention of his name made him jump a little in his seat, but he didn't stutter behind his 'brave Gasper mask'. "A little. Delly-chan has been trying to help. And I can transform when ever I want now to my bat form!"

"Better than expected." Azazel nodded approvingly, "Koneko-chan?"

"I'm okay." She replied shortly, offering nothing else.

"And I know Akeno and your iron cat-"

" **Shinkage.** " Shinkage rumbled from behind the couches, being perfectly silent until now, " **Or should I start calling you Scruffy old man, Azazel?** "

The big metal cat in question sat up, his upper half looming over the couch Akeno and Rias were sitting on. Akeno gave the underside of his metal jaw a pat, "Yes, we've been working together." She said.

Instead of commenting further, Azazel just waved it off, "Eh whatever, the party is tomorrow, so take the rest of the day off." He got up and made his way towards the door, and I got up to follow him. He must of heard me, because he half turned and said, "Right, Kodori and I are going to have you wake up nice and early, for our little surprise."

"Not too early." I corrected, "But don't sleep in." I followed him out, "What do you think?" I asked as we got out of earshot of the room, where they had just started chatting among themselves.

"I'm seeing some good improvement." He said, "Can you feel it? Or are you not good at that sort of thing?"

"Well, Issei's grown in power. I can feel that weird magicless state is shifting a bit. Akeno isn't comfortable using her new power, but is using it none the less. Koneko is... more stable over all. Gasper is getting better with surprises, though his social balance is still very low. Rias has spent the entire time either in the gym or watching those recordings. Kiba and Xenovia are carrying themselves a bit better." I smiled, "And Asia is still the most adorable angry therapy kitten ever, except now she can heal someone anywhere in the room."

"Yeah, that more or less sums up my opinion of them too." He nodded, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I've been getting more practise in, and I'm pretty sure I can still challenge them all." I smiled, "And I think I've gotten a handle on that bit of paper you gave me."

"Which one?" I gave him a puzzled look, and he waved it off, "Heard you came to dinner with your arms all bandaged up." He grinned, "And that you can apparently fly or something?"

"Parachute, kinda." I said, patting a tail, "But yeah... I almost look forward to trying this out on a live target." I wiggled my fingers as they swayed at my side.

"Almost?"

* * *

In a clearing, in the forest just outside the Gremory castle walls, there was a single tree. As wide around as a grain silo, one side had been completely stripped smooth of bark from the ground to about twice a person's height. There was also a small, palm sized hole in the middle clear through the tree.

The back of a tree, had a cone shaped wound, big enough for a person to stand in, originating from that small hole on the other side.

* * *

"Yeah. Almost." I said, "See you tomorrow morning."

* * *

The rest of my day was spent planning. Everything was set up, Rias's bunch had returned stronger and more confident, and I had spent as much time as I could get away with expanding and refining my own skills. As always, I had that little thought in the back of my head, 'how will this help me get back home?'.

The answer was always the same. I didn't know if I was strong enough to beat whoever brought me here in the first place.

Wake up, stretch, milk, breakfast, baking, armour on, give Jiru a pat, tap Shinkage with a boot for motivation, lock door. After all this, I headed towards the teleport to the highest point of the castle while Shinkage went to the ground floor.

I looked towards the mountainside where Issei had trained, and readied myself for a bit of a glide.

"Sensei!" I heard the rest of them as they made their way through the forest at the base of the mountain, "Whew, this was so much easier when Tannin-san was carrying me." Issei said.

I sighed and facepalmed, "You all have wings! Why walk through the forest?"

That got a bunch of 'oh yeah, I do have wings' faces from everyone.

"Anyhow." I said, "Are we all here?"

"Yup." Azazel said as he entered the clearing, last, "I've got the grounds set up and everything."

"Um, what are we all doing here?" Asia asked.

"I think I know." Kiba smiled, "But I won't ruin the surprise."

"Well, we are going to go up the mountainside a little more, to where Issei trained with Tannin." I said, "Then, Azazel is going to push the magic button, and we are going to have a rating game."

There was a murmur of concern from them all, "But, even if you summon your foxes..." Akeno started.

"I've already got a rook and queen of my own." I said, holding out my hand.

Delly appeared in a puff of mana and sparkles, "I am the Queen, kyahaha!" She even had a little crown and sceptre too, though I had no idea how she got them.

" **I suppose Rook is my closest analog.** " Shinkage stalked out of some nearby shrubs, " **But Perhaps Bishop is closer?** "

"Well, the numbers will be fair." Rias nodded, "But, will the system protect you from harm?"

"We've been working on that." Azazel said, though I had no idea who the rest of 'we' was, "It should work for everyone."

"And my foxes will be set into rolls, and given power accordingly." I said, "I'm giving you all one hour after you arrive at Issei's campsite to plan. Zones are set up for promotion, and your victory condition is to score a point on me."

"As per a martial arts bout?" Kiba asked.

"Yes." I nodded, standing up and taking a deep breath, "Let's see how you do."

* * *

 **Notes!**

Not quite as long as usual this time, but lets start off the next chapter with a little mini-rating game for our heroes.

Party on, and see you in 5 days.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Most of the playing field was basically 'wrecked forest and boulder strewn plateau', thanks to Tannin and Issei's training. This provided many things for people to hide behind, throw, or otherwise use in some fashion. My 'base' was next to a large shattered boulder, just behind the ruin of a three metre wide stump and its former tree. This gave me a little shelter, since I didn't plan on moving until I had to.

For the hour they had to plan, I was 'programming' my foxes while Delly hovered high above to scout the surroundings, and Shinkage let his internal mechanisms power up. I had a queen, and a rook, so I went with two knights, two bishops, a second rook, and three pawns. I'd outnumber them, but since I lacked a sort of diversity, that being I could only get my foxes to do so much when it came to 'tricks', they'd have that advantage.

For my rook, I simply made a fox that was about the size of Shinkage, giving it as much 'weight' as I could, as well as the toughest fur I could manage. It was the 'simplest' of my pieces in terms of programming. A fox shaped tank.

The two bishops were half the size, happy looking big eared foxes. Though not as heavy or tough, I gave each of them a shield cube to hold in their mouth.

The two knights were wide shouldered, low to the ground, and had the most vicious jaws. Pure hunting animals, these would be the most dangerous and cunning. They looked as close to a wolf as I could make them.

And lastly, my three pawns were normal sized foxes, with happy tails and fluffy ears. Not much was special about these, but they were 'programmed' to hunt as a pack, hide and ambush. They also had a little spark of a second spell inside them, in case they slipped through to promote.

I also realized that I had eight foxes. But when I thought about it, I too was part of the equation. I certainly filed that away for later.

"You know boss." Delly said as the last fox formed and yawned at me, "If you wanted to really challenge them, you could have asked the two Oni to come."

"We're in the underworld. How would that even work?" I gave the three pawns an ear scritch, which turned into them all tangling up with each other so they could get more attention, "Come on you three, play time later."

"If you needed them, they'd find a way here. Even if you let them go from your service, they are still yours, in a way." She explained.

I looked at her, and so did all eight of the foxes, "Really? Urg... I don't like that idea... I'd rather they just do what they do, without getting more involved. Besides, this is just for fun."

" **Are you doing okay, partner?** " Shinkage asked, " **You're looking a little pale.** "

"I'm supporting a fairy and eight reasonably powered foxes, this is taking a fair bit of power out of me." I took a deep breath, feeling a little better as my inner magic warmed up, and the mana in the air was drawn into me, "Ready to go you two?"

" **How hot should I run?** " Shinkage asked.

"Hot enough to not take physical damage if you can help it. Stick to headbutts if you can." I suggested.

"I'm all set." Delly said, her wings sparking as the pitch of her usual buzzing changed, "Though, I don't think I can beat Akeno at lightning, I have some other tricks."

"Stick with those. As many curves as you can. We're not trying to really win, but see how they work together and overcome different situations."

" **I am not fond of losing.** " Shinkage said.

"Me either." Delly agreed.

"Just like training. Punish any stupid mistakes with corrective force." I smiled, "We are going to make them earn that victory."

* * *

As the barrier went up, I felt the mana in the air shift. Oddly enough, that constant nagging feeling of being in the dungeon vanished, and I felt that little edge of readiness fall away, leaving me relaxed and clearheaded.

"You have your orders. Get to it." I said, sitting behind the big stump and closing my eyes, investing my attention into the foxes and sending them out into the field.

* * *

With all the open space, as well as the ground being a broken mess, my three little pawns were very quietly skirting around the forested edge of the field. Ducking from one bit of cover to the next, they were basically playing Red light Green light at every bit of movement that wasn't theirs. As they reached about half way, near a large boulder that looked to be half melted on one side, they spotted Kiba also doing a cover to cover movement between fallen trees and rocks. Very quietly, my three pawns dug into the ground, and simply kept watch on the knight as he waited behind a fallen tree, a curved sword at the ready, the blade frosting in the air.

* * *

Uncaring of being seen, my rook strode right up the middle of the field. Its paws were sinking into the dirt, its teeth and powerful neck were biting and lifting fallen trees out of its path. Beside it however, slunk a bishop, sneaking from cover to cover, waiting for its chance.

* * *

My two knights were dashing at about half their top speed, not hiding themselves at all, while again, my second bishop followed just behind them, keeping to the bushes. They were making a line towards Kiba, who was waiting still, though he was occasionally looking back over his shoulder, listening for something, or waiting for a signal.

* * *

The first sign of contact, was the 'crack BOOM' of lightning. While my eyes were closed, my other eight foxes saw the descending bolt of lightning on the side of the field I was entrusting to Delly and Shinkage. A second strike followed, then a third, then a fourth, but then it stopped...

I felt silly a moment later, when Issei and Xenovia jumped out from behind a pair of mostly intact trees to ambush my fox-rook, coming at it from either side, sword and fist together. My moment of distraction had given them a chance for a first strike!

Only having one 'hand' or in this case 'mouth' my rook's teeth deflected Xenovia's huge sword, while Issei landed a solid strike on its shoulder. My own teeth itching from the impact, my defending bishop jumped out of the tree line in front of Xenovia, the barrier cube expanding just in time to bounce Durandal back upwards from a second heavy downward swing. My rook took a half step and a jump, shouldering Issei backwards, bouncing him off a tree, off a rock and into a bush. Now two on one, Xenovia took a second swing at my bishop, the muscles on her arms straining as she brought the huge blade back down. Yet again though it bounced off, but instead of trying for a third strike, she jumped backwards with the momentum of the deflection, turned, and ran back towards where they had come. Hoping to find Issei where he had fallen both rook and bishop went to the bush he'd crashed into but found nothing but a bit of ripped shirt.

* * *

My two knights with the bishop escort were rapidly running towards where Kiba was waiting. For what, I wasn't sure, but he was simply looking over his bit of cover towards my end of the field, then back over his shoulder. But as my two knights cleared the forest, he stood up, looked directly at where my three foxes were hiding, then ran back towards the Rias side of the field. I only realized my mistake when, as one of my knights hopped over the boulder he had been behind, and got frozen in mid air. I winced as I felt that weird disconnect of time/time stop, though just as I started to feel nauseous, the effect ended.

Then a bullet of black energy hit the now unfrozen knight in the forehead.

* * *

"Boom headshot, Kodori knight." Azazel said with around what sounded like a mouthful of popcorn.

* * *

Even as the ghostly shock of feeling Rias's power of destruction made my forehead itch, I smiled at the clever play. Bait, freeze, snipe. Perfect form. Kiba seemed to have sharpened his senses too, since I was sure he hadn't noticed my little trio.

My remaining knight and bishop made a ninety degree turn and went back under the cover of the trees as best they could. My trio of foxes also started moving again, steadily running towards the back line, never leaving sight of one another while keeping spread out enough to never be in the same bit of cover.

* * *

The rook/bishop duo were tracking Issei and Xenovia, crashing through the trees on sure feet. They weren't hiding their tracks at all, and running at top speed, so it wasn't that difficult to do.

Then Xenovia jumped out from behind a rock, her sword arcing down at my rook's back from beside the path I was following. Back at my body, I smiled as I realized Issei was making his trail look clumsy, while Xenovia waited in ambush.

But she had let out a battle cry, and her sword was too big to keep from hitting things as she brought it down, giving her away and slowing her usual knight speed enough for my bishop to interpose itself between her and my rook. Not wanting to be fooled twice, my rook looked away from her, then jumped at the first bright red thing it saw, headbutting Issei in the gut again and sending him back the way he had come. Without pause, my rook followed his flight path, hoping to jump on him before he could recover, but he had rolled with the strike, and I found him almost on his feet by the time my rook found him.

My poor bishop however had taken a third heavy swing from Xenovia, and I could feel the stress on my mana supply as the holy sword slammed into the barrier. Before she could take another swing, my bishop turned and ran towards my rook. Xenovia followed, but my bishop jumped over my rook's back, putting itself in the way of Issei, while my rook turned around and met Xenovia's face with jaws wide open.

* * *

"Rias Knight has been eaten." A pause, "Kodori's Bishop has poofed."

* * *

My poor bishop, already running out of steam had stopped Issei from helping Xenovia, but had then been hit by blast of magic. Dimly I heard ' **reset** ' from behind my rook as Xenovia vanished from the field.

Not wanting to lose the chance at attacking Issei without his boosted abilities, my rook turned again to give chase.

* * *

My knight/bishop team was just about to brake cover, when I spotted a little splash of white off to the side. My bishop jumped ahead of my knight just in time to get between a supersonic rock before it could slam into the much softer target. The drain on my mana from blocking that shard of stone wasn't as much as Xenovia's sword, but the fact my bishop had to leave the ground to intercept meant it was carried backwards by the impact. As it crashed into a tree, my knight was left unprotected as Kiba jumped out from behind cover.

His swing was perfect, coming in low and sweeping upwards, but my knight caught his sword in its jaws. Knowing Kiba was just as good with his left hand as his right, my fox let go and jumped back, just in time to avoid a second blade as it formed in his hand, ready to strike the top of my fox's head.

But my bishop had recovered, but just in time to catch another rock from Koneko! She was pinning the fox in place, keeping it from covering the knight. Clever girl, and doing just as I'd taught her, being ranged artillery, every time my bishop tried to help my knight, she pelted it with another rock, keeping it away.

Kiba was easily keeping up with my fox too, and it was only a matter of time, a very short time, before he would figure out how to get past the flashing teeth and quick legwork of my construct.

I wasn't out of tricks though, and had my bishop try once again to get close, but this time, I didn't actually use my shield to deflect Koneko's throw, but instead jumped forward, low to the ground, the sonic rock throw shattering just over the fox bishop's shoulder.

But instead of running towards Kiba, it did a right angled turn towards Koneko, while my knight also jumped away.

And Kiba found himself nibbled to bits by three adorable fox pawns, who I'd managed to get behind him.

* * *

"Rias Knight has been turned into a chew toy." Azazel laughed.

* * *

My victory was short lived however, as once again I felt a little sideways lurch as time stopped on one of my foxes.

* * *

"Kodori Knight is toast." Azazel said as a rock screamed through my knight, which had been relying on the bishop who was frozen in place behind it.

* * *

I realized what was happening, and opened one eye. Shifting slightly, and looking up through a small gap in the trees, I spotted three figures hovering there on devil wings. Asia, Gasper and Rias. Hovering in a sort of triangle, they had the biggest advantage I didn't, and had punished me both times I'd left tree cover.

Well, I had been complaining they never used their wings... That's okay though, since I just happened to have something for that.

* * *

My rook, now solo, crashed after Issei, who was, to his credit, jumping and zig-zagging through the forest, trying to keep ahead and delay long enough for his gauntlets to reset. I could see his ultimate goal, now that I was aware of the three in the sky, was to get out from under the trees, but I was ready for that.

* * *

I took out one of my dungeon tools, a vial filled with grey gunk. I shook it, pushed the stopper down, reared back my arm and threw it as hard as I could at Gasper.

* * *

Issei broke through into the clearing he'd been running for, just as his gauntlets reset. With a 'Alright! Come get me!' he turned, skidded to a halt, and readied himself to meet my fox's charge. In the sky behind him, I heard a faint 'kyaaa!' of someone screaming in surprise.

Issei must have missed it, because he said, "Got you now!" Only to get run over by the fox/tank as Azazel's voice made another announcement.

* * *

"Rias's bishop got gravity poisoning." Then a moment later, "Kodori's queen turned into sparkles." Followed by a boom of thunder.

* * *

"What? GAH!" Issei was probably expecting Gasper to freeze the rook so he could punch it, but instead took the full force of it shouldering him again. With a straight charge, it had a lot of momentum, so this time Issei was sent backwards yet again, slamming into a huge boulder and cracking the stone behind him. Coughing, he flopped out of the rock, struggled to get up, then set himself again to defend.

* * *

"Rias Queen is cat nip." Azazel said.

* * *

 **BOOST BOOST!**

I watched through the eyes of my rook, as not only did Issei steady himself on his feet, but the cuts he had gotten, visible through his torn shirt, were healing. I was hoping to get Asia and Rias with my sticky trap bomb as well, but Asia had stayed in the air at the very least. But with Gasper out of the picture, I was confident I could out power Issei if I was fast enough.

* * *

My bishop was now alone against Koneko, who was now just throwing anything she could at it. Rocks, boulders, branches, gravel, everything she could to try and overpower the barrier as it tried to dodge and get closer. But under the constant assault, the mana holding it, and the shield in place faded, and it vanished.

* * *

"Kodori's Bishop... I'm not sure, but it's gone now."

* * *

My three pawns had managed to duck and cover, away from Koneko, keeping under the trees as they slunk and weaved along the forest floor.

* * *

 **BOOST BOOST!**

Issei and my rook were rolling about, punching and biting at each other. He was getting stronger, but every injury I did was healed up as fast as they were made. He clearly had little idea on how to fight something with teeth and claws, but he had the gist of it. More than once I felt the ghostly impact of a punch or the itchy teeth feeling of trying to bite those sharp forearms of his, but he was getting stronger, as would soon overpower the limits I'd put on my rook.

Then I felt something hit its side, the itchy tingle of destruction my knight felt as Rias shot it.

* * *

"Kodori rook went splat." But then Azazel 'hmm'ed' over the announcement system, "Pawn promotions, knight knight knight."

* * *

Koneko had been chasing my three pawns after she had worn out my bishop, but wasn't ready for them to burst past her, shouldering her aside left-right-left and simply running past, ignoring her as she tried to get her balance. Like my other two knights, these were built for speed, but still held the 'pack' mentality of their former programming. Leaving her in the dust, they dashed back towards my position. I still hadn't moved, but had probably given my position away when I'd hit Gasper.

* * *

I could already hear Issei crashing through the forest towards me, and I considered standing up and facing him. But no, I had one more play left, I just needed them to fall for it. I wanted to see if Rias really had matured, so I stayed behind the big stump, mostly covered by the trees around me, and waited as my three new knights rushed back towards me.

* * *

Issei broke through the clearing a moment later, huffing quietly and spotting me as I sat there, cross legged, waiting. To be perfectly honest, at this point, I was very tired. I had phantom sensations all over my body, my mana was drawn out, and my stomach was still feeling a little nauseous from Gasper's Balor view. I was actually shaking slightly as I stood up, and got into a fighting stance, facing Issei with a 'come here' motion from my lead hand. He had no wounds on him, but since we were under the cover of the forest now, Asia wouldn't be able to heal him further.

He didn't say anything, but instead got into a boxer's stance and started to shuffle forward, arms up and ready.

* * *

My three knights split up as they got to the forest on my side, hoping to confuse Asia, and maybe find Rias, whom I'd lost sight of, though she hadn't taken to the air again.

* * *

Since I liked Issei, I didn't instantly try and punch his head off or something. I let him come to me and take the first swing. Except... He didn't. He weaved his body around, trying to lure me into taking the first shot. I smiled at him, nodding, then took a long step forward, only to have him take an equally long step back. So I did it again, trying for a kick, then a punch, a simple low-high combo.

He was ready for the kick, but not the punch, though to his credit he blocked the strike on his forearms and controlled his slide backwards. Frantically, he started to weave again, blocking and dodging my simple but powerful punches. I was breaking my own rules here, and not taking him seriously, but I wanted to see just how much stronger my student had gotten.

I was truly impressed, to be honest. In a few short months, this hopeless boy had turned into someone I was sure could hold his own against a level two adventurer. At least, a relatively new one. He really did remind me of Bell.

But, measure taken, I got a kick into his gut, under his guard, and sent him flying backwards to impact the big stump. As he 'oof'ed' into it, Rias jumped up on the stump, her gun levelled at me, "Issei!" She cried in alarm as the boy peeled himself out of the stump.

I looked up at her, and shook my head as my three foxes jumped up at her from three different directions, she had failed and revealed her position instead of staying hidden and using that instant of distraction to shoot me.

Except, even as she realized her mistake, as she started to turn towards the only fox to jump at her inside her field of view...

 **BOOST BOOST!**

"PROMOTION KNIGHT!"

I smiled, even as Issei new speed made me mistime my block, and broke my nose with his fist, a fraction of a second before the two foxes coming at Rias's back were about to sink their teeth into her.

* * *

"Ow my node." I said, holding my nose as the barrier space faded and reality swapped back in. Even as an adventurer, I had soft spots, and my nose just happened to be one.

"Gah get off me!" Rias said as my two remaining foxes poked at her with their noses instead of biting her. They had still knocked her down, but when I took the punch they'd switched from 'bite' to 'annoy'. "That tickles!"

"Sensei?! Are you okay?" Issei, full of concern got closer, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."

I waved him off, "Is fin." I squinted my eyes shut, then ran my thumb along the side of my nose. It hurt, and sounded gross, kind of like my knee did after I'd gotten shot, but with a wet squelch that sounded like someone cracking their knuckles, I set my nose and leaned forward a little so I wouldn't bleed too much more on myself, "Goob ob Issee."

"I... I didn't expect that to work." He said, looking at his hand, then back to me. His hands returned to normal, and he fished a handkerchief from his back pocket, "Here, just until Asia gets here."

"Sank yoo." I tried not to wiggle my nose, or touch it too much as I took the bit of cloth and held it under my nostrils. "owie."

"Oh no! Sensei!" Asia came into the clearing on foot, though her wings were still out, "Let me..."

Asia front right side was covered in grey gunk that smelt kind of minty, she had probably just started to turn as Gasper got hit by my sticky bomb. Rias, as she came forward, my two knights walking on either side of her with that 'laughing fox' grin, looked to have her entire back left side covered in gunk. She waited until Asia's green glowing hands moved away from my face, stopped just as she opened her mouth, then waited another second or two as I blew my nose into the cloth.

"Well Sensei?" She asked, "Your score?"

I wiggled my nose a little, then crumpled the cloth in my fist to keep it from getting blood on anyone else, "Let's gather up again first." I nodded, hooking an arm over Issei's shoulders, "Issei, I got a serious question for you."

Considering I had one hand now balled into a fist, and him helpless under my arm, he looked a little nervous, "Um... okay?"

"What's your favourite food."

* * *

We returned to the same lounge we had met in after everyone returned. Covered in bumps, scrapes, a bit of blood here and there, we were all kind of rough around the edges, but, it was still before lunch time, so we had plenty of time to recover for the game later. Thanks to the rating game system the only actual injury had been mine, since I hadn't been 'taken' just 'forfeit' as per my loss condition.

Aside from washing blood off my face, so I didn't look like a cheap zombie extra, we hadn't actually cleaned up at all yet, so we were all sitting on the edges of the nice expensive looking furniture, or standing.

"First." I said, "Congratulations. You have all shown huge improvement since last time we fought like this. Strategy, teamwork, learning from past mistakes, it's all there." They all had smiles on, except maybe Rias. "Delly? Shinkage? What happened while I wasn't looking?"

Delly, who was sitting on Akeno's shoulder and leaning on her head spoke first, "As you suspected, Akeno tried to go around the edge of the field. Your prediction was a little off, since she tried to do it alone."

" **She has improved. And saw through Delly's illusions fairly quickly.** " He was currently trying to brush a twig out from under one of his armour plates, " **A hand please?** "

"Well, I am very good at illusions myself." Akeno said, plucking the twig out and getting a couple of leaves that had stuck to him as well while she was there, "But Delly-chan is quite good at them as well." She gave the Fairy a pat with her other hand, "But Sensei's protective enchantments are still too much for me it seems, and Shinkage caught up to me."

" **I would have joined you, but I couldn't bring myself to harm her.** " Shinkage said.

I gave him a raised eyebrow, "So... what did you do? Sit on her?"

" **Basically.** "

Most of the room shared a laugh, even Azazel, who had been silent so far.

"Hm, it seems people who live at shrines are cat people." Kiba said, "I saw your pawns, but once I was engaged, I lost track of them." He admitted, "They have very sharp teeth."

"All the better to nibble the furniture with." I said, "You and Koneko made a great team, and your acting caught me off guard."

"Well, you have been saying to use our wings more." Rias said.

"And by my Goddess's blue ribbons, you finally did." I said with a smile, "That's what caught me off guard." I looked to Gasper, "Sorry kiddo."

Poor Gasper was still mostly covered in grey gunk. We had to pull a bunch of it off before we could even start back, since he was basically enveloped in it on impact, "I hope it's easy to get out of my clothing..."

"Yeah, just a little rubbing alcohol and water. But you did great, working with Rias and Asia to spot, freeze and snipe." Uncaring of the gunk in his hair, I gave him a headpat, "Well done."

He did a perfect mimic of Lilly's pleased 'hee hee' noise at the praise.

"Asia, you have a good handle on long range healing. Also well done. And had the high ground for vision, and had everyone trying to lure me out into the open so you could see and support at range." I looked to Rias as I said the last part, "If I have any one thing to complain about..."

Azazel interrupted me, "It would be that the King took an unnecessary risk and exposed herself needlessly." He stood up, "So far I agree with everything Kodori has said so far."

She frowned, but didn't talk back, the fingers on her gauntlets clicking together as she made a fist. "You have a good handle on your firearm." I added, "Simply use it from cover and trust your pieces to give you a chance. Had you waited in cover a couple seconds longer, for Issei to charge me, you might have had a clear shot while I was distracted." I gave her shoulder a light tap with my fist, "You did great otherwise."

Then I turned to Koneko, "When do you find time to practice throwing? Aside from a single miss, you were perfectly accurate."

She looked up at me, giving me a tiny smile, "I skip leg day."

I nodded in understanding. I never skipped leg day myself, but that was only because every day was leg day. "Well, I'll forgive you this time." I nodded, turning to Xenovia, "My only critique for you is that you still have that ridiculous sword as a main weapon." I put a hand on her shoulder, "I know, it's a great weapon, and you're really good with it, but in a forest, it's kinda terrible."

"Is than an offer to make me a backup?" She asked, "I knew I'd screwed up as soon as I took my second swing, but well, I was better suited to break your bishop's barrier."

"I'll make you something." I nodded, "Though you'll have to trust Kiba to test and sharpen it. Otherwise, yes, you are exactly right. You've gotten stronger, yet still have your girlish figure."

"Gorilla-ish figure." Azazel mumbled, though I think I was the only one who heard.

"Well, that's my assessment." I said, turning around and pointing to the ceiling, "Bath time!"

* * *

The bath went a long way to restoring my fatigue from using all that magic power, and brought everyone's mood up as well. While not a clean victory, it was a victory for them, and moral was important. I entertained the idea of calling Sona and telling her that her rival was getting stronger, but realized there was no point in saying so. Sona was one the second most driven people I'd met on this side of the dragon, and now that Issei was realized that 'Harem king' wasn't so much a goal as a side effect of just getting stronger, she'd probably taken that spot for first.

After the bath, a slightly late lunch, and some general 'taking the rest of the day off' from most of them, I found myself sitting next to my alchemy set while reading up on my new correspondence class for high speed physics. It was funny, that in Orario, people simply built things like swords and armour thicker and more 'exaggerated'. Making it more durable since it would be used in a superhuman capacity. Thicker plates, heavier blades, stuff like that. They knew, but didn't fully understand what they had to do.

For example, Ais Wallenstein and her 'indestructible' sword. It was simply a special metal sword that looked like a triple thick fencer's blade. But even it needed repairs occasionally, since she abused the hell out of it when she had to fight seriously. I was actually curious on how she was doing, and if Bell and her had gotten any more time to chat.

But now I knew I wasn't just an adventurer. I was a kitsune, who was capable of fighting at and past the speed of sound, where normal physics of the day to day start to change and warp. Heavy cloth becoming like paper, smooth ground like ice, air like jello, and all kinds of other things like that. If I could figure out where things started to break down, I could trust myself more when it came to hitting them at high speeds. Sure, my gauntlets usually kept my hands from harm, but that new technique I was learning made the simple scales on the knuckles to stop my fingers from going backwards... less useful.

* * *

"Sensei?" A tap at my door, Akeno, "Do you need help getting ready?"

"Come in." I said, looking at myself in a mirror that had been brought in for me, "Delly? Do I have it right?"

"This little knot on the back here?" She poked it with a finger, "Maybe?"

"Ara? I was told you were wearing something properly fancy, but this is a surprise." Akeno rounded the corner and spotted me. "I am impressed." She said with a smile.

I was trying to look over my shoulder, and into the mirror at the same time, and not really able to see the knot on my obi. "Well, due to Rias not letting me wear my armour, and, if you'll forgive me, not trusting your magically summoned clothing, I had to come up with something."

Akeno came over and undid the offending knot and reworked it properly, "I don't mind you not trusting my clothing." She giggled, "Since you never wear it properly anyhow."

"I do not want earn the nickname 'naked fox' in more than one world, thank you." I shrugged, "And if I didn't wear something between my breasts and my clothes, I'd be a mess before we even got there."

"Well, you look wonderful." She paused, "You're wearing your gauntlets?"

I had made my sleeves to 'cone out' from the elbows down, so yes, I could wear my gauntlets, but also for some very minor pocket spaces, "Yes." I said simply, doing a little spin in place, putting my hands up the opposite sleeve and gripping my forearms in that 'wise master' stance, hiding my hands completely. "But, it is my job to keep the riff raff out."

"Well, considering almost everyone important will be there, I doubt there will be any 'riff raff' there, except possibly you." She laughed behind her hand, "Thought I suppose now, you wouldn't be anymore, not with how much influence you've gathered."

"That's right! My boss is awesome!" Delly hovered beside me, laughing, "Do you think I should hide while you're out?"

"No." I said, "I'm sure there's going to be good food there, and it would be a shame to leave you out."

"Besides, you look splendid as always, Delly-chan." Akeno nodded.

"Well..." She hmm'ed as she floated sideways, then snapped her fingers. With a 'floomp' noise and some pink smoke, her dress of 'all the greens' changed to one like mine. While it still looked like she was wearing a flower upside down over her body, it was now red that faded to black as it got to her feet. "Now we match!"

"Oh, what about Shinkage?" Akeno asked, fussing over me to make sure I had everything in place.

"He is also part of my entourage. Not only does he match Delly and I with colour, his body is one of my greatest creations. I hear that Devils respect subtle displays of power."

Akeno actually blushed slightly, but recovered and nodded, "Well, we leave in a few minutes, meet us at the teleport room."

* * *

All assembled, with Shinkage coming last and looking like someone had buffed and waxed his body, we gathered together at the teleport room. Everyone had polished up nicely too. The boys, or rather, Kiba and Issei, were in their usual school outfits, but they were perfectly clean, pressed and smelled faintly of a mild cologne. Gasper was wearing a modest, but very pretty Victorian dress, and while Issei sighed at him for cross dressing, he did admit the half-vampire looked cute.

Akeno and Rias were in evening gowns that almost matched. The King was wearing the Gremory red, with an open back and all kinds of exposed skin. Somehow, she managed to look classy while doing it. Akeno was in white, which went well with her black hair. While also open backed, she had added arm sleeves to her outfit which made me think of her miko outfit somehow.

Asia, as usual, was wearing a white gown and dress that went just past her knees that only hinted at her 'womanly charms' and while not as modest as Gasper, she seemed comfortable with how much she was exposing. Koneko... Well, she matched Rias in colour, but for the look on her face, she could have been wearing a red towel for all she cared. Her arm gloves were the same length as her top, leaving her shoulders completely exposed, while her frilly dress went to just past her knees.

Then there was Xenovia. Her backless dress was the same colour as her blue hair, and she looked... kind of lost. I would almost have put money on this being her first time dressing up like this, but she had the figure for it without question.

"No drooling." I mumbled to Issei, who was of course wide eyed at the ladies.

"I can't help it Sensei." He said as we arrived at our destination, "You all look so good."

"I dunno." Xenovia mumbled, "I kind of feel overexposed."

"That's why I made my own dress." I said, "Instead of letting someone else pick for me."

"I don't know the first thing about this kinda stuff." She replied.

Or 'destination' seemed to be a large, well lit (with crystal light fixtures along the walls) room that reminded me a lot of the meeting of young lords. The style of the walls were the same, with that white wallpaper and wood support wall design above chest high wood panelling, but the air had a different scent to it.

In front of us, there were a pair of butlers. Tall, handsome, and looking like twins, they both had steel grey hair and perfectly trimmed mustachio. "The Gremory party, I presume?" One of them asked, taking a half step forward as we walked off the teleport circle.

Rias stepped forward, "We are yes."

"Very good. On behalf of the council of High Lord Devils, as well as the four Satans, we welcome you." He motioned to a side door, "If the ladies wish to freshen themselves before entering the main ball room, they are welcome to."

I didn't follow Rias and the others, instead sticking with Issei and Kiba. I wore no perfume or makeup, and made sure that my new dress was well ventilated to keep me from sweating too much.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but we discourage pets from the occasion." The other butler said.

" **I am not a pet.** " Shinkage said.

"Allow me to introduce, Shinkage no Hagane, dragon soul. And Delly of Jiru, my bonded Familiar." I greeted, still with my hands hiding up my sleeves.

"Ah, we were unaware that the Demon Fox would be bringing guests." He replied without a hitch, "Pardon my mistake." He bowed slightly.

I looked to Shinkage, who replied, " **Forgiven.** " then to Delly, "I suppose..."

"Excellent." I nodded, "Boys? Shall we?" The two butlers stepped aside and opened the double door for us, and we proceeded down the hall.

* * *

One of the things I was just sort of getting used to, was just how much space there was in some of these places. The Gremory castle was a massive structure, with big rooms, lots of floors, wide doorways, opulent decoration... The ballroom at the meeting of young lords was about the size of the double gymnasium at the school, with lots of space for little gatherings, since peerages usually stuck together.

But this place... This was double the size of that. I had no idea what the outside of the building looked like, but this single massive room must have been in the corner someplace. Windows along two walls let in the light of the 'day' outside, adding to the cozy lighting of the crystal lamps and chandeliers. One of the windowed walls had a huge glass double door, where I could faintly see a balcony on the other side. Tables, chairs, couches, single seats, a dance floor, pillars that supported the ceiling as well as offering small places for people to talk out of the way... Absolutely lavish, but somehow remaining tasteful. There was also food and drink, laid out in a few places out of the way but in enough places that there would likely never be a lineup for it.

"No alcohol for you." I mumbled to Delly, who's eyes lit up at the sight of the buffet table closest to us.

"Aww..." She pouted, but turned her eyes away from the buckets chilling wine bottles in them.

"Wow... This place is really something else..." Issei said, "I've been in shopping malls smaller than this."

"It surprised me too, when I first visited." Kiba said, "Oh, is that Saji-san?"

We turned to look where Kiba was pointing, "It is." I said, "Why not go say hello." I gave Issei a nudge, "Rival pawns can still be friends."

"Yeah, I've been wondering how he's been doing." Issei said, starting over.

"I think I'll go find a place to sit." Kiba said, taking a wine glass and a plate of what looked to be sliced fruit with him.

Suddenly left alone with my two companions, I looked to Delly, who was nibbling on a bit of fruit, then Shinkage, who was sitting at attention next to me, "I think we've just been ditched." I said.

"Na, I think they just spotted one of Riser's girls coming towards us." Delly buzzed down to a big silver bowl next to a few hand towels, dipping her hand into it then drying it off.

Turning, I saw Yubelluna, in her usual, if more modest now dress. She was smiling as I spotted her, and waved in that classy reserved manner that one uses in a formal setting like this. "Lady Kodori." She greeted, "Shinkage, Delly-chan." She nodded to them, "We were hoping you'd come with Lady Rias."

"I did say I'd come to formal occasions like this." I replied, taking her hand gently between my two hands, "Good to see you. No problems?"

"None at all. With your help, and the Phoenix doctors, we are all on track so far." I followed beside her as Delly landed on my shoulder and Shinkage padded behind me, "Lord Riser actually wanted a word with you."

"Really? A nice one I hope." Not that it would make a difference, I mean, I'd earned any scorn he wanted to send my way after all.

"I do too." She nodded, patting one of my tails as it went to visit, "I kind of wish the twins had tails like yours."

"A cat toy on a cat?" Delly giggled.

Riser and his peerage had taken up most of the windowed corner of the room, the lot of them lounging around and very politely indulging on the nearest food table. Riser himself sat more or less in the middle, holding up a notebook with one hand, while idly playing with the ears of Ni, the blue haired catgirl twin. I couldn't help but smile, since I'd done the same thing with Lilly and Haruhime, using their ears to help me think.

"Nyaa... Master Riser..." Ni purred, "She's here now."

"She can wait a moment..." Riser replied, taking his hand off her head, picking up a pencil and writing something down.

"Planning?" I asked, not upset at all I was being brushed off since he was going to be VERY busy in a few months.

"Yes." He replied shortly, finishing his note, then putting the notebook in his lap and putting his hand back on Ni's head, "Ah, I see you've dressed properly for the occasion. Not a savage after all."

The girls sighed collectively, but I smiled, "My boss insisted. It was this, or a single shoulder backless gown." Yubelluna nudged my elbow, and motioned towards a chair across from Riser, "What's on your mind, Riser?"

"To put it simply, I want to thank you." He said. He didn't sound happy, or upset, just... businesslike. The girls might have suggested that he say something to me, but I suspected he was choosing what it was he was going to say. "Just to be clear, I don't like you. But I think I can respect you at least."

"Good to know." I said, "Though I suspect you might hate me in a few months. I suggest you get your sleep while you can."

"No need to regale me with horror stories. My mother is already mentioning such things every time we talk. I think she is doing it to torment me, but I am already familiar with things like," It was here that he reached down and hooked his arm around Ni, who 'nyaa'ed happily as he put her in his lap, "lack of sleep."

Li, who was of course on the other side of him pouted, but he moved his notebook and she sat down on his lap too, leaning back so Riser and I could still talk properly, "Good to know. And I hope you keep that energy when the time comes."

"So do we." One of them said quietly, though when I looked towards the voice, the three girls who were there weren't looking at me.

"But what I am thanking you for, is helping make my girls happy, and caring for them while I was ignorant of their new needs." Riser said, "And, for encouraging me to look up what they might need, so I can care for my flock properly."

"Kind of you to say so. And good on you for stepping up to the challenge." I nodded.

We nodded to each other in that kind of 'grudging respect' kind of way. Since he didn't reply, I stood, bowed to him politely, then made to leave.

"Most of us are still waiting you know." Mira said.

"If I need anything, I'll ask." I replied, "But for now, I wouldn't worry at all about it."

I bowed again, still keeping my hands hidden up my sleeves and left, looking for a familiar face or something while I admired just how big this room was. There were a lot of well dressed people here and it was interesting to see the various styles they wore. The standard 'suit and tie' was a popular one, but there were formal styles from Greek, Medieval Britain, Arabic... I seemed to be almost alone in my Eastern style, with the exception of Xuelan from Riser's peerage. The clash of styles reminded me sharply of home.

"I am surprised." A voice said from behind a pillar as I walked by it, "That the Demon Fox can sigh like that."

I didn't know the young man who stepped out from behind the pillar, but he was well dressed in a black suit with white cape. A kind looking face and blue hair, and eyes that were almost squinted shut... "You have me at a disadvantage." I replied, feeling Delly land on my shoulder.

"Ah, you were busy giving Zephyrdor a lesson, so you might have missed me." He bowed, hand over heart, "Diodora Asteroth." He greeted.

"One of the young lords then." I bowed, "Kodori Haruhime. These are my companions, Delly of Jiru, and Shinkage no Hagane."

They kept silent, though Shinkage sat down, bringing his head nearly level with mine. "A pleasure." He replied, "Your reputation as a warrior, and enchanter are well earned I see."

"Kind of you to say so." Something... something about this young man felt a little odd. Like Loki, from back home, he had the same almost closed eye look. And while that was just Loki being Loki, the Goddess did it to hide where her eyes were looking, which was usually up someone's skirt or down their cleavage... But also to show less expression.

"If you had time, I was wondering if I could ask about your creations? How do you made such interesting things?" He asked, motioning to Shinkage, "Something so impressive is something you rarely see here in the underworld."

"As a contracted employee of Rias Gremory..."

"No need to say more, I understand." He nodded, "But, if you find yourself looking to make another connection to a major family, please, let me know."

"I'll do that." We bowed to each other, and turned away mutually.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

And so the pre-party starts, introducing someone new, and letting Kodori showcase herself a little. There will be more 'party' stuff, before the next 'big thing', but that's in five days.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

I met many people in the next hour or so. Most greeted me by my nickname, the Demon Fox, others simply said 'hello'. Others didn't greet me, but instead asked if the giant metal cat was mine. There was even the occasional 'your dress is lovely'. But thankfully, no one called me out on being a non-devil. Not one. No one used my name, but no one called me 'lesser'. Even when I turned my back to them to move on.

Unfortunately, none of them seemed to be 'in the know' or if they were, they weren't 'willing to help' with my situation. My first thought about this was that the three major houses I'd gotten to help me, Gremory, Sitri and Phoenix, were simply keeping it to themselves for some nefarious reason. But I quickly discarded that idea. They had been helpful, and I'd helped them in return, and they were getting the idea I was a monster hunter for a very good reason, and that reason might be hiding in their backyard. No, I was sure the real reason most weren't in on the problem, was that it had the potential to cause a panic. Bits of monster spawning rock from another world?

Still, I'd found a second bit of dungeon, and knew that whoever that Georg guy was had access to a third. And I was getting the feeling that more would make themselves known in time. Kuoh academy, and the students there seemed to be a magnet for this kind of thing. Just had to survive until then.

"Kodori." Someone said my name, instantly getting my attention.

Turning, I spotted the only person not in a perfectly fitted dress or suit, "Ajuka sensei?"

Looking like he usually did, in a mostly fitting, more or less clean, scholar's robe and pants, it was probably the only time I'd ever seen him without a coffee mug close by. Now to be fair, he had called to me from a table that had coffee on it. "I was hoping you'd be here." He said.

"I'm surprised you are out of your workshop." I said, noticing that other people were noticing my casual nature with one of the four Satan. I gave him a deep bow, which seemed to bother him a little, but then asked, "Something wrong?"

"News had reached me about your efforts, and I found some time to visit." He looked at Shinkage, who had sat down next to me, "I see you've completed his body." He got closer to the metal cat, 'hmm'ing at him from different angles.

" **Not quite.** " Shinkage said, " **My partner tells me I still have bits that don't have enchantments on them.** "

"I'm working on a self repair function." I said, "But I need to work on it when I get back to my shop." I nodded, feeling a little urge to try and impress him, like I would Welf, or Asfi, when I saw her next, "But what do you think so far?"

I could tell he wanted to open Shinkage up to look inside, his hands doing something similar to Issei's 'grabby hands'. "I can't fault your defensive measures on the outside... And this odd coating you've given him is... May I?"

" **I do enjoy headpats.** "

"Yup, he's a cat." Delly teased, prompting me to pet her ears, "I'm not but that's okaaaaay..."

Ajuka put a hand on Shinkage's head, "Oh! This substance is unique to your world, isn't it... An almost organic metal... No... Actual organic metal... And... Oh... Connects to here... But..."

"Ahem." I did my best Eina impression, then hid my hands up my sleeves again, "You're correct that the metal is actually from inside a monster's horn. And that it connects to his power system in one direction, and his defensive systems in the other."

" **Red stripes also make me go faster.** " Shinkage said.

This made Ajuka blink in surprise, "Truly?"

" **I'd like to think so.** "

Delly giggled and I added, "They do add a sort of cross-strengthening effect when he gets up to temperature, so to speak."

"You've learned quite a lot, since our last chat." Ajuka stood up, then turned towards the table with the coffee pots on it, "You also recovered one of your missing dungeon parts?"

"True." I said, "It's currently in a damping field at the Gremory home... someplace."

"I may ask to come study it, before you return."

"Any insight you might have would be welcome. And if Shinkage is willing, I'll let you take a look at what I came up with for his core."

Ajuka's next words made those people who'd 'leaned in' to listen to us talk gasp in surprise, "I would be honoured if you'd allow the opportunity." He looked at us both.

"Then please, don't forget to visit before we leave." I smiled, spotting Sona at the end of the table, trying to pretend she wasn't also listening in.

"I will remember." He said, then sighed, "Just like I should remember I have other people to meet as well..."

"At least it's not paperwork?" I offered.

"Not yet, at least." And with a nod in my direction, he wandered off, coffee mug in hand.

As people made way for him, and he went out of sight, I turned to Sona. Now that Ajuka was gone, and people were losing interest in me again, she approached and gave me a mild curtsy, while I bowed to her, "Lady Kodori." She greeted, "I see you couldn't escape being dressed up?"

"Lady Sona." I replied, deliberately taking a hand out of hiding and scratching my nose, before putting it back up the opposite sleeve.

She of course noticed the freshly polished dark gleam of the adamant plated glove and smiled thinly. She was wearing a modest Sitri blue dress, with a nice necklace made up of small diamonds and a bow over her bust that looked like a flower. While not as... curvy as her rival Rias, I think I rather preferred this to the show my boss was putting on. "I see you are also familiar with being a socialite?"

"Politics back home are similar to here, if on a much smaller scale. No matter who you are, you are who you know." I replied, "I hope you've all trained, while I've been occupied?"

She smiled, nodded, and replied "We've all taken your final bit of advice to heart, Sensei."

"Well, your competition will be stiff." I said, "I'm sure I'll be proud of my students no matter who wins."

Delly hummed over to Sona, "I miss you guys." She said, "This big people politics stuff sucks."

"Not to worry Delly-chan." Sona said, offering her hand for her to stand on, "We miss you as well. You too, Shinkage-san." She also gave Delly's ears a gentle pet.

" **At least sparring with your lot doesn't involve lightning.** " He rumbled, " **Hm, I sense Tannin.** "

"Huh, didn't think he'd care about this little gathering." I mumbled, "If you'll excuse me Sona."

Unlike before, where I had to weave my way around the various gatherings and clusters of people, I was now being given a path as I made my way towards the balcony.

* * *

Issei was already there, chatting at Tannin who was, I think, standing on the ground below the balcony. Arm's crossed, with only his head and shoulders visible, it looked like something out of a fairy tail.

"-haven't managed to do it yet." Issei said as we arrived.

" **You might need just a little more, but I am confident that you will succeed. You survived my training after all!** " Tannin replied, nodding sagely then opening his eyes and spotting me, " **I see you're here as well. Not a bad look.** "

"One of the pitfalls of politics." I shrugged, "Good to see you're checking up on him."

" **Hm, two and a half dragons think you will succeed, Issei.** " Shinkage said, " **There are few higher endorsements.** "

Issei scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, a very Bell-like motion, "It just feels... out of reach? Like I'm just... missing something."

Delly zipped over to him, and got right in his face with a 'hmmmmmmmmmm' while she squinted at him, "I know!" She said, surprising Issei with the sudden 'point the finger in the air' pose, "You just need to try doing it for something you believe in!"

" **Hm, the speck may be right.** " Tannin said, ignoring Delly's pout of 'I am not a speck!' " **Practise will only take you so far. There is no substitute for experience.** "

Tannin was right. Absolutely so. You might become adept at martial arts, but you will only improve so much by punching air and shadowboxing. One needed a live exercise to truly improve, since punching bags and practise dummies never hit back.

" **Heh, speck. You've been demoted it seems.** " Shinkage said with a hollow chuckle.

"Grr. No picking on the fairy!" She flew over to me and perched on my shoulder.

"Issei!" Rias's voice called out from behind us, "There you are." She waved as we turned to look, "Tannin-san, good evening."

" **Princess.** " He replied, " **Your pawn was asking for some advice. It makes this old dragon feel good the younger generation is willing to listen.** "

Again that nervous head scratching, "Well, it was only for a short time, but you are also my sensei." He bowed to Tannin, much like he would to me.

"We're going to have a meeting soon Issei, you should come inside." Rias said, looking to me, "You don't need to join if you don't want to."

"I'll stay here." I looked up to Tannin, "Have a moment with a fellow teacher." I gave Delly a pat on the head, "Can you go just in case something important happens? Maybe go rescue Gasper from the corner?"

"Aye boss." She hugged the side of my head, then hummed off to perch on Issei's shoulder.

" **Social gatherings do not suit us warriors.** " Tannin said, " **Something on your mind, Fox?** "

"Always. But I need a little air from all the attention I'm getting." I replied, giving Shinkage's head a pat, "I have a goal, and even know it's possible to do it. But I have to wait before I can move ahead with it."

" **Father guards the way to her home.** " Shinkage said, " **And her home is likely where my... Ddraig's other brother ended up.** "

" **Troublesome.** " Tannin said, folding his arms again and closing his eyes, " **But aside from the problem of getting there, and protecting yourself from the void... And letting getting Him to let you pass?** "

"I have to find the fragments that came across with me first. If I return without them, there is no guarantee I'll be able to come back later to get them. And the half living corpse of the Nameless Black Dragon will continue to act like a wounded animal and thrash around in his grave, causing problems for everyone." I sighed, "Well, more problems."

" **Is it truly that bad?** "

"The Gods of my world had to literally come down from Tenkai, the Gods Realm, and help directly, or the monsters spawned from the dungeon would have wiped the world clean." I shook my head, "And word from home tells me the city is very slowly falling to bits, since the major item of trade, the magic stone, isn't as easy to get now."

" **Very troublesome indeed.** " He nodded, " **Little cousin.** " He looked at Shinkage, " **No matter your form, you are still a dragon. Remember that.** "

Shinkage didn't reply, but nodded once.

"If you've got time, Lord Tannin, tell me more about this Great Red. If I end up having to punch him in the nose, I'd like to know how big his teeth are."

* * *

After a chuckle and an overall description of the Great Red, (yes, he had big teeth), and a bit of casual conversation about nothing important, I happened to glance down at Tannin's feet, and spotted one of Rias's little fuzzy bats zipping towards the nearby forest.

"Huh..." I pointed, "Wonder what that's all about?"

Tannin shrugged, " **What is what all about?** "

"Oh, just saw Rias's familiar go into the forest. It's not often I see the little guys."

A moment later, I spotted Issei and Rias running after it. And while my first though was they were running towards the forest for a little alone time, I was pretty sure Rias wouldn't risk her official first day in politics being ruined by something like this. That set off all kinds of warning bells in my head, "Okay, that's not good." I took my arms out of my sleeves, put a hand on the balcony railing, and vaulted over the side, my free hand clenching into a fist and my tails projecting my new parachute aura to slow my fall.

Not that I would need to slow my fall from a height of only ten or so metres, but I didn't want to make a crater on the nice stone tiles of the courtyard.

" **Trouble?** " Tannin asked.

"Maybe," I called over my shoulder, "keep watch, it might be an attack! I'll use green smoke!"

Having only a twenty second lead on me meant nothing to my speed, and I quickly caught up to them.

"Sensei!" Issei started, then lowered his voice, though we kept running, "Koneko-chan ran out of the party. Something seemed odd so I followed her."

Rias, also speaking quietly, "I sent my familiars out looking for her, and she went this way."

I started taking deeper breaths, warming myself up. This was odd. Koneko was usually such a quiet, reserved and... not lazy, but low energy person. She wouldn't run unless she had a good reason, or she was training. And the middle of a nice party like this, was not someplace she would train. At least, I hoped it wasn't. That would be weird.

It wasn't long before Rias slowed, then stopped, Issei and I doing the same, then ducking behind a bush. "I feel my rook, just up ahead..." Rias whispered.

After a moment, I felt something too, but it was unfamiliar. A heavy, powerful presence was... stalking around the edge of my senses.

"Hello Shirone." said a voice, drawing my eyes towards something just ahead of us. I spotted Koneko's white hair in the gloom of the forest, as she stood there motionless, "Long time no see. Miss me?"

Koneko's head tilted upwards, and I looked up just in time to see a dark shape detach itself from the tree in front of her, and land in front of Koneko, "Big... Big sister Kuroka..."

"You followed my little black cat out of the party, and you remember me!" The shadows around this shape seemed to melt off her, revealing a raven haired woman in a black kimono. Most notable of course, were the two ears on her head, and a pair of black cat tails swishing behind her. Second most, is that her kimono was basically only being held on by her yellow obi, and she had really big breasts. It reminded me of when Haruhime got Aisha to wear a kimono, only to have the tall amazon make it more her style, with her long legs and athletic bust visible for all to admire.

"What are you doing here?" Koneko asked, getting into a fighting stance.

Kurkoka did a 'cat paw' at the air with her hands, "I saw that the devils were having this big party! So I got curious. I'm a cat after all, nyaa."

The dangerous feeling she was giving off was at odds with her playful act.

"Yo Kuroka." Someone approached from behind Kuroka, the half familiar voice and shape resolving into that guy who rescued Vali, Bikou. "She's with the Gremory peerage right?"

"Mrr? Yeah, so?" Kukoka shrugged.

Bikou looked past Koneko, directly at the bush we were hiding behind, "No point hiding, your Ki is obvious to us."

Koneko turned around as the three of us stood up, "Issei-san? President? Sensei?"

"On to us huh?" Issei grumbled, "You're Vali's buddy right? How's he doing?"

"Well, let's just say the last beating he took from you guys has inspired him to try harder." He looked past Issei to me, "He'd said he was going to pay you back for the arm too."

I said nothing, though I started to pull in my magic, making it ready, warming up my muscles.

"So what's a pair of terrorists doing here?" Issei asked.

"Kuroko wanted to look in on this fancy party, and since she was taking her time about it, I'm here to get her. That a problem?" Bikou said breezily, shifting the long staff on his shoulder.

"Who're these people Bikou?" Kuroka asked.

"The Red Dragon Emperor, and the one who bit off Vali's arm." He pointed to us with the end of his staff.

"Nya? Really? The ones everyone's been talking about?" She squinted at Issei, then me, "Interesting..."

"Come on Kuroko, let's get out of here. We've got no place at the party." Bikou shrugged, obviously willing to let the matter go.

"Nyaaaa, we should leave, but... I'm taking Shirone home!" The purr in her throat sounded like she'd just spotted the most delicious food, "Because I couldn't do it back then..."

"Vali's going to be pissed if you bring home every stray you see." Bikou sighed.

"I'm sure he'll change his tune, Ophis too, when I tell them she's my sister, and has the same power I do."

"Maybe."

"No way!" Issei jumped in front of Koneko, "You're not taking our friend anywhere!"

Koneko looked surprised at Issei's firm declaration, but I felt myself smiling at the scene. He really was like Bell. I didn't say anything myself, but took a step forward as well, putting my hand on Koneko's shoulder as my tails fanned out behind me.

"Kuroka..." Bikou started, "You might want to reconsider." He didn't sound scared, but certainly less eager.

"You don't scare me, youkai." Kuroka hissed, "Get your hand off my sister!"

"Koneko is part of my peerage, and you will not lay a finger on her!" Rias challenged, also stepping forward to stand beside Issei.

We stood there looking at each other for a moment, the tension in the air becoming an almost solid feeling thing.

Then, "You guys are annoying!" Kuroka said, raising her hand, "Time to die!"

A wave of power radiated off her, followed by a rolling purple fog that burst from her body. Bikou jumped quickly into a tree, telling me all I needed to know about its nature. Without waiting for the order, I pulled a vial from my sleeve, pressed the stopper down and flung it into the air.

Then it felt like my skin was being dissolved by acid.

"See? You're just a petty youkai. It doesn't matter how many tails you have when I use my toxic mist."

Dimly, through the burning sensation screaming over every bit of exposed skin I had, I heard Issei, "President! Koneko? Sensei? What did you do?"

"It won't kill them... yet, but it brings youkai and devils to their knees! Doesn't work on the red dragon it seems..."

Through watery eyes I saw that Rias and Koneko were down as well. I was trying to focus, to keep from breathing, to keep my nose and mouth closed with a hand. And slowly, I could feel the pain become numbness, as I started to go into shock. But numbness wasn't nearly as distracting as pain.

"What do you think you can do alone?" I heard, though the words sounded like they were being spoken through water, "I can stop the poison from killing them, but that depends on your answer."

I felt someone shake my shoulder weakly, giving me something else to focus on as the numbness started to fade, my non-youkai abilities fighting back against the poison. A new pain started in my lungs, giving me more to focus on.

"I just need to hold you off until help arrives! Sensei already sent up a signal." Then, "Damn... why did you vanish now?"

"No! Just... Let me go." This voice was sad, soft, and unwilling.

"You are part of my peerage! I won't allow this!" This voice was wheezing, but determined.

"Um." Another voice, "I really think we should give up on this for now, Kuro-kitty."

Through the near forgotten pain of burned skin in motion, through eyes that were so watery I could only see blobs of colour, through lungs that were screaming for air but were unable to breath...

I stood up.

"Issei." the voice sounding like it was being spoken inside a bottle, "It is the duty of the strong, to protect the weak."

"Impossible! There is no way you can move!"

"No sensei... she's my sister..."

Dimly I felt a hand on my stomach, trying to push me back, but as I took a step forward, the first clear sight I saw, through watering eyes and purple acidic fog, was the smug face of Bikou.

The first step in that direction made my legs feel like the skin was cracking off them, but that first step brought me in range of that smug face to punch it. Bikou faded backwards, his staff coming off his shoulder, around his back, then under his arm to push me backwards. The sudden halt to my forward motion made me miss, but it certainly wiped that look off his face. I swept a hand against the staff to get it off my gut, then jumped after him as he dodged my attempt to grab his vest.

Then, as he landed on the ground, he did a little spin and his staff extended.

Coughing what tasted like blood out of my mouth, I felt very silly for forgetting the legend of the staff Goku carried. I was even a dragonball fan!

The shock of my landing flat on my back some distance away from where the purple mist was brought a little of my mind back to me. Rolling over, coughing up more blood, and reaching into my sleeve, I took out a potion bottle.

"I can't let you do that lady." I heard as I stood up again.

This exact thing is why I don't like to talk in combat. His voice gave me direction, his words gave me his intent, and this time, I used my free hand to block the metal cap of his staff as he tried to spear the potion bottle out of my hand. My fingers curled around the staff, and I thumbed the stopper off the vial, looking over my shoulder at the man in the monkey armour. "Mine now."

First, he tried to pull the staff away, only to have me simply not move. As he tried to twist it out of my hand, I felt my skin lose that blistered feeling. Next he tried to lift it out of my grasp, as my ears lost that underwater sensation. My lungs still felt raw, my head was pounding, and my eyes felt like I hadn't blinked in a week...

"Oh crap." He said as yanked backwards on the staff, but then he laughed as the weapon extended again, making my punch miss as he pushed himself backwards instead of me. "Just kidding!" Then, the staff shrunk, not so much getting out of my grip, but instead becoming small enough to vanish from it, "Kuroka can handle them, I'll-"

What ever he was about to say was cut off as I tried to punch him in the face again. He blocked by putting his staff between us, but the force of the blow was enough to make the ground under his feet crack like dry stone. I took a half step forward, getting hit in the cheek by the end of his staff, put both hands on his shoulders and pushed him into the ground. Like a tent peg, he sunk up to his neck, with the arm holding his staff sticking up out of the dirt.

"Mine now." I repeated, twisting the staff hard enough to make his wrist crackle before his fingers let it go. Then, I tapped it against the nearest tree.

And nothing happened.

So I did it again... Still nothing.

By now, Bikou was done screaming about his shattered wrist, and he yelled, "What do you think you're doing lady!? Give that back!"

"No." And I applied a Karate Chop of Justice (version 2.5), leaving him buried neck deep in the ground, with one arm pointed up at the sky. I then stumbled towards where I could hear more combat.

* * *

The field had been ruined. Trees, rocks, huge craters... Issei had changed into his balance breaker, his dull red, organic looking armour gleaming, while Kuroka was laughing maniacally, throwing dark energy blasts at him from on top of a giant hand made of dirt and stone. Rias and Koneko were looking rather haggard, but the toxic fog had cleared and they were doing their best to not get hit.

"What?!" The black energy around Kuroka's hands winked out as she spotted me entering the clearing, "What happened to Bikbik!?"

I didn't posture, I didn't speak, I simply took a few more steps forward, and let my aura surround me like armour. I tried not to let it show that I was using the staff for support, or that I was practically unable to breath at all.

Rias let out a ball of black and red magic, disintegrating the hand Kuroka was perched on, "The same thing that will happen to you if you don't leave! Koneko is mine!"

"Please sister... I'm not Shirone anymore. I'm Koneko Toujou..."

I could hear the heavy wing beats of Tannin off in the distance.

Then... reality kind of split open next to Kuroka, opening up like a eye filled with red and black TV static. From this brain numbing visual noise stepped a man. Dressed in a black butler's uniform, wearing glasses and wielding a long blue steel sword in one hand, he said calmly, "Kuroka, that's enough, you should have been back be now." A pause, "Wasn't Bikou supposed to be with you?"

I coughed wetly, drawing his attention towards me.

"How unfortunate." He said, "I'm afraid playtime is over Kuroka." She looked like she was about to protest, but this man had mastered the 'weaponized glasses adjustment', "It would be best to avoid such selfish risks in the future as well."

"Fine then." She grumbled.

"I will admit interest in some of their allies." He looked at Issei, "Red Dragon Emperor, please, give my regards to the holy devil sword user, and the one who carries Durandal. As a fellow swordsman, I am interested in an audience with them some day soon."

As he ushered Kuroka into that slash in reality, I took note of a second sword at his hip. Shorter, it looked familiar somehow, with its simple crosspiece and rounded pommel.

"Fairwell, Red Dragon Emperor." He said as the wound in reality closed up.

Tannin landed heavily nearby, " **What happened!?** "

"Sensei!" Issei came over to me, "What happened, you look terrible!"

"I left him buried up to his chin over there." I coughed, "Go get him before he wakes up again." Then, as he helped me sit down, "Well done Issei."

* * *

I might have passed out at some point, but between concerned voices, the occasional gentle hand, the occasional rough hand, some bad tasting liquid and a few pats on the back, I found myself in a small room that matched the decor of the big ball room. During the care I'd gotten, I heard that Bikou had been captured, everyone else had been patched up a bit, and that the rating game was put on hold. Past that, I was far too blurry to really remember much after my adrenaline crashed and backup arrived.

What ever that toxic fog was, it had slapped me down hard. Even now, I could feel the lingering effects of it. Asia had come by, to make sure I wasn't wounded, but she couldn't do anything past make the pain go away. The remaining damage was on a spiritual level, not a physical one.

"Sensei." Akeno said, "How do you feel?"

She, Asia and Koneko were sitting by the comfortable couch I'd been laid on, the three of them looking worried, "Like I have the flu." I said after a moment of thought, "I've never felt something like that before."

Koneko looked at me tearfully, then flopped herself over my stomach, hugging me, "I'm sorry sensei!"

I managed to remember how my arms worked, and administered a headpat, "I'm sorry I almost punched your sister's head off?" Probably the wrong thing to say, so I tried to recover, "I'll make sure to just rub her fur backwards next time I see her."

"From what the others describe, it was a difficult battle. Thanks to your signal though, we got there in time to capture Bikou, and heal you." Akeno said.

"How bad?" I asked, "I used a potion but..."

Asia spoke this time, "Your body on the outside is fine now, but..."

I realized, through the foggy feeling around my brain, that I was naked and under a blanket. "You were quite the mess." Akeno said, "I think the only reason your nice new dress was salvageable is because of some magic you put on it."

"Where's everyone else?" I tried sitting up, but I felt Koneko's arms tighten around me to keep me in place.

"Still in discussion about what happened. If you feel like moving, I can help you get dressed again." Akeno offered, "You shouldn't be alone right now."

"Sure... say, where did that staff I had go?"

"It's against the wall by your clothes." She replied, giving Koneko a pat on the back, "Koneko-chan? Go tell the President she's okay and will be out soon."

Reluctantly, Koneko lifted her head off me and left with Asia, leaving me with Akeno. "How bad?" I asked, letting her help me sit up, feeling my tails wiggle out from under me since I'd been laying on my back.

"When Asia-chan healed you, you were coughing out a lot of blood."

"Bright pink?" I wobbled to my feet, fumbling to get the blanket off me. She nodded, helping me and leaving me in place while she got my dress, "Probably had to regrow my lungs then... What even was that? It was like... I'd started to swim in acid or something."

"Well... Remember here in this world, people have been fighting youkai for thousands of years. You said there weren't any in your world." She hmm'ed at the ripped up dress. It was clean, but tattered in places.

I sighed, "One more thing to figure out how to defend against." I looked at the dress, sighed again, "I know you're on vacation still..."

She smiled, "Your underwear ruined too."

"Just this once then."

* * *

I wasn't sure if it was so Akeno could look like my sister, or that she was teasing me about her being comfortable without underwear, but the two of us arrived in a meeting room together, dressed like matching shrine maidens. I had put my gauntlets back on, though the insides felt like they had dried blood in them, and was using the staff as a walking stick since I was feeling a little anemic from apparently coughing bits of my lungs out before Aisa could regrow them.

"The inability for you devils to..." There was a pause as everyone in the room looked towards Akeno and I.

'Everyone' included Azazel, the person who was complaining (a silver haired man with a beret), Sirzechs, Serafall, and a blue robed person with a black cap. This person, an old man with pure white hair, turned to Akeno and I and squinted his one eye at us, the other eye being covered by a monocle.

"You are interrupting an important meeting." Someone to my left said, the rattle of metal and the unmistakable sound of a sword being pulled slightly from its sheath.

My first impression of this woman reminded me of Grayfia, if she were wearing a good looking travesty in armour craft. Breasts plate, arm guards, tassets... then lots of tight fitting cloth. I was about to comment, but a nudge from Akeno cut me off.

Sirzechs also saved me from commenting on her armour by saying, "Miss Rossweisse, relax. Lady Kodori, you've recovered?"

"Hmmmmmmmmm." I heard from behind me, a moment before Akeno 'eeped' and someone got very close to touching my rear. It took me a moment to realize my tails had lifted someone up, "How rude! I was just looking! Put me down."

Akeno moved a step away from me, and I saw that I'd captured the old man, holding him upside down, quite firmly encased in my tails. "Lord Odin! You shouldn't be trying to grope people you haven't even met yet! Or anyone at all!" Rossweisse said, taking her hand off her sword and glaring at the old man.

"Lady Kodori, allow me to introduce you to Lord Odin." Sirzechs said pleasantly, as if having a God wrapped up in my tails was just... something that happened all the time. (though, it was back home.) Serafall, in her cosplay of Milky-tan was giggling as Odin tried to struggle. "But please, put him down."

Still a little slow, I blinked first at Sirzechs, then looked back at Odin, and started to enforce my will on my tails. "With respect, Lord Odin. My tails are sometimes overprotective of my rear. They've twisted someone's head off before." It took effort not to just drop him on his head, but I managed to get him back on his feet properly, "Forgive me for... being a little dull. I've had a rough day." I bowed slightly, still supporting myself with the staff.

"Humph, well fine. Apology accepted." He offered a hand, and we shook, "I watched a recording of your match with that Riser fellow, not bad."

I took a moment to bow to everyone in the room, getting a nod (Sirzechs) or a wave (Serafall and Azazel) or a scowl (nameless one who was just complaining) from them. "Sit down before you fall over Fox." Azazel said.

"Akeno? I'll be okay."

"Please, tell my sister I won't keep her long." Sirzechs said as Akeno left with a bow.

I hobbled myself to the chair nearest Azazel, easing myself into it and leaning my new staff against the table. "Those who attacked were from the Chaos Brigade. An independent attack squad consisting of the Nekomata Kuroka, Bikou, and a man who was carrying a holy sword as well as a blade that seemed to cut through dimensions." The one who was complaining continued.

Silently, I made a 'got a pen' motion to Azazel, who supplied me with a 10yen pen and a notebook. I kept my ears open but started to draw.

"Each of them is a sizable threat on their own, and even with the capture of one of them, they are still exceedingly dangerous! Kuroka alone is one of the Underworld's most wanted criminals!" He continued, "And to have them this close is unacceptable!"

Azazel chuckled, "I have my suspicions about that sword. Not much anyone can do about something like that." He looked over to me, "Almost done?"

I had drawn the swords as I remembered them, the half unsheathed blade that the blond man hand shown us. The long two handed sword that he used to open the mind bending rift of red TV static... I tore off the page from the notebook and passed it to Azazel, then kept drawing, "That's how I remember them looking." I closed one eye and worked on drawing a sketch of the third person's face.

"Hoooo. The Holy King sword, Collbrande. The Church has been wondering where the last Excalibur sword had run off to."

"This is not funny Azazel." The complaining man said.

"Not quite as funny as seeing a Fallen Angel at the same table as his life long enemies." Odin laughed, "Troubles aside, this is the most surprising thing I've seen in a long while."

"Why fight a useless war, when you can further your own goals, you northern bumpkin of a God." Azazel laughed back.

"While it is good to have you here, Chief God of the North," Sirzechs said, diplomatic as always, "I'm afraid the game we invited you to see will be delayed somewhat..."

"I'll admit I was surprised at the invite, but now I hear that the old Lucifer bloodline and their White Dragon Emperor is giving you problems..." Odin trailed off.

"Yes, with this terrorist group, the future of all devils, as well as the peace we have just started, may be ended before it truly begins." Sirzechs sighed.

I slid the paper to Azazel, now with the picture of the swordsman's face drawn in. "I'll look into it." He mumbled.

"Well, no matter, I am here to watch one of these rating games." Odin said, "I hear it's both your relatives fighting against each other?"

"Yes. Both of our little sisters are fighting in the first match." Serzechs said.

"Ha, just as I would expect from you Devils, friend against friend." Odin shook his head.

"There's no hope for the future if my sister cannot claim victory." Sirzechs said to Serafall.

"Well that's too back! Cause Sona-chan will win!" Serafall said with a smile.

"And even if she doesn't, she'll have the backing of the Phoenix clan when she wants to build a school anyhow." I mumbled, drawing a copy of the magic circle I saw when I first arrived, the one with Norse runes. I looked up from my work as silence filled the room, "What?" Everyone was looking at me.

"How did she manage that?" The two Satan asked.

"When I sold Riser's life back to his family, Lord Pheonix gave me his 'token of support' for something political. I asked if it was okay, and I gave that to Sona."

Azazel was laughing by now, "As expected from a notable third party. Anyhow, take it easy old man," He waved to Odin, "You finish up here Shemhaza, I've got a meeting."

The 'complainer' sighed, "Understood."

Sirzechs followed Azazel out, though Azazel stopped at the door, "Fox, don't be too long, you're expected at the meeting too."

"Okay." I replied.

"Interesting." Odin said from behind me (again sneaking up on me, but not trying to touch my rear), "Where did you see that?"

"You haven't been told about her, have you, Odin?" Serafall asked, coming up on my other side and giving my head a hug, making my vision go dark, "Thank you soooooo much, by the way."

"No problem." I think I said, while trying not to bite her. She let my head go.

"Rumours mostly." He said, "Only a little more than what they commented on the duel you had."

Having watched a recording of the broadcast, I knew how little they knew of me at the time, "Well, put simply, I'm likely from the world where the Nameless black dragon was dumped when the Great Red gave him the boot." Something was nagging at the back of my mind, something about my form of speech, "His corpse turned into an infinite monster spawning dungeon, and someone took bits of it. Those bits ended up here, and this is part of the summoning circle I was in when I happened to get stolen along with it."

"Well well..." He might have been the first one to not instantly comment about me being from another world, "Let me take this, I'll do some checking." He laughed, "Sounds quite interesting."

"Thank you, Lord Odin, for even noticing." I said, remembering that yes, I was talking to a God.

"When you get to my age, you have to look for things to kill the monotony." He replied, "Rossweisse, we're leaving."

"Yes sir."

This left me with Shemhaza and Serafall, "Well, at least someone is serious about something around here." He sighed.

"Always serious." I said, "I have a family to go back to."

"I've heard. As a father to be, I respect that." He stood, squared off a small stack of papers that he had on the table, and left, "Now I have to clean up after Azazel, again..."

"So." Serafall started, "You going to be okay?"

"I hope so." I replied, putting my hand on the staff and levering myself to my feet, "Hope you don't mind me being all political around your sister."

"Not at all!" She smiled, taking my elbow in hers to keep me steady, "Just like Sirzechs, I've heard nothing but glowing reviews about you."

"Sparkly glowing? Or dark glowing?" I chuckled, "I can do both apparently."

"A little in column A, a little in column B..." She laughed, "But thank you for looking out for my little sister. I wish I could be there more for her, but well... I ended up with this silly job."

Unable to resist, I gave her a headpat, "And you are doing a good job. At least, Sona thinks so, when she isn't complaining about your casual nature. Don't tell her I told you."

It was like I'd given her an early Christmas present, with how her face went all smiley, "I won't. Say, where are we going anyhow?"

"I thought you knew?"

* * *

 **NOTES!**

And so we wrap up the party, and get ready for the match between Rias and Sona!


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Serafall and I looked at each other, and from somewhere inside myself, I managed to find a laugh. The Blue Satan was much more merry however, but that was okay, she had a good laugh. We were still lost though.

"Oh... Let me find Akeno..." I mumbled, thinking of the best shrine maiden I never knew I would qualify to have.

"Oh that's right. What's it like? Being a kitsune?" She asked, following beside me as I started towards the little mental tugging towards Akeno, "Oh... Yes you are a good tail."

My newest tail seemed to be the bravest, and had gone to explore Serafall's arm, "Well, it's kind of like being a Renard, except with an expanded set of powers I have no real grasp on." I shivered as her fingers dug into the fluff to reach the skin under it, "Back home... Kitsune are just a legend. Which is actually kind of funny, since they are basically in the middle of 'the age of gods' and 'legends' are more like current celebrities."

"Hmm, sounds like an interesting place." She replied, using her free hand to make a scarf out of my tail, "Hm, not my colour." She shoo'ed the tail away.

"It is. But when I return, and I will return, I would like very much if the 'interesting' left me alone to raise my children." I sighed, "Oh... Since you haven't yet, want to meet my wife?"

Akeno wasn't too far from us now, and I had no idea when I might have time to show Serafall again, so I stopped, took off my gauntlet, and held my hand out to her. She seemed to already know what to do, and took my hand with both of hers.

I was however, not expecting one of the four most powerful devils currently in existence to start crying, and give me a HUGE hug a moment later. After the initial shock of having her glomp me wore off, I managed to make out, "It's so saaad you aren't with herrrrr." Followed by her bringing a handkerchief to her nose and blowing it like something out of a cartoon.

Unable to think of anything else to do, I gave her another pat on the head, then replied, "It is. But I seem to have met some great people to help me get home." I put my gauntlet back on, and offered her my elbow again, "Almost there. I am going to sleep really well tonight..."

* * *

"We were starting to wonder." Azazel said, "Managed to find the place I see."

Serafall left me at the door, staying in place long enough for me to give her a bow before she skipped off down the hall. I looked at Azazel, then past him to the room we were in. It was kind of like a lecture hall, with Azazel in the middle, and Rias and company sitting at an escalating set of desks. Oddly enough, as I hobbled into the room, there was even a whiteboard set up at the front.

"I had a little divine guidance." I said, going up the stairs to sit next to Akeno. Delly buzzed off of Gasper's shoulder, and landed on mine, giving me a silent head hug, "Go on, Sensei."

A few of them laughed at me calling Azazel sensei, "We were just starting to get into strategy." Issei said.

"That's right. The teams, number wise, are a little in Sona's favour." Azazel said, "She only has one rook and knight, but three pawns, while you are lacking a rook, but have two knights."

"Yes, my luck with finding wonderful people only went so far it seems." Rias smiled, "While the minor disadvantage in numbers is troubling, I am more concerned with the lack of information."

"Even with Sensei getting us all to spar together, we've only been working on physical abilities in sight of each other." Kiba said, "However, I am sure Lady Sona has watched our match with Lord Riser."

"Yes. And while I freely admit the wisdom of training together with Sona's peerage..." Rias looked across at me, "We surely haven't seen all they can do."

I took the bait and replied, "Well, as the armourer for both peerages, your equipment is exactly the same. The only differences are Tsubaki's spear, which is an effective channelling device for her magic, and Asia's barrier glove, which has no limiter on it." I tapped my chin, "Oh, both of your revolvers are the same, though Maki may have modified hers."

"I see. Good to know. Anything else?" Rias asked.

"Well, Maki made herself a mask. Last she used it while I was watching, she could mask her presence. Delly?"

"Aye boss!" Delly zipped over to hover between them and Azazel, then went sort of transparent. Not invisible, but certainly hard to spot, "About this much." She did a slow back and forth hover, the edges of her outline warping the colours of Azazel's shirt slightly. She then 'popped' back into full colour, bowed, and resumed keeping my shoulder warm.

"Interesting. It's a shame you don't have your workshop down here." Rias mumbled.

"The mask she made is based off her own personal magic. It would likely only work for her. Besides, she used her own fur with the iron of the mask. I couldn't duplicate that effect without a lot of study." I explained.

"What about your mask, Gasper-chan?" Rias asked, looking back at the boy who was actually wearing the mask.

"Um... It only keeps itself clean... and cool."

"That's okay, it does look good on you." She smiled at him. Then back to her business-like tone, "This still leaves use with a lot of gaps in information."

"Can't be helped." Azazel said, "Issei, how's your balance break?"

"Well, I think I know how to power it up. And can use it for about two hours or so, depending on how difficult things are." He held up his hands, palm up, and they changed into the red sharp angled gauntlets, "But it turns off my other abilities, and takes a time to boost myself to where I can transform." He looked at me, "Sensei gave me a big clue and it worked."

"Good to hear." I gave him a thumbs up.

"Hm, two hours isn't ideal, but impressive considering your current power. Some rating games last days, so I suggest you think on when and how you will use it, if you do at all." He scratched his chin, "We still have a few ways to really surprise them however. You still have Ascalon, right?"

At the mention of the sword, about a metre of blade sprung out of the back of Issei's left gauntlet, "Well... yeah. I haven't had a lot of time to practise with it though..."

"Xenovia? Think you can handle it?" Azazel asked.

"Well... sure." She replied, looking at the blade, "But it's kind of still attached to him."

"Oh umm... I think... maybe..." Issei closed his eyes, then used his other hand to grip the flat of the blade and... just pull it out of his gauntlet. "There, thanks partner." Carefully, he handed it over to Xenovia.

"Heh, guess you are making progress." Azazel grinned, "Best to leave it with someone who can use it."

"And can't just make swords like a cheaty-face out of nothing." I added.

"Still, I am unrepentant." Kiba ran a hand through his hair, "But that's okay."

"Due to the little incident, the game will be in two days." Azazel said, "There will be a few little rules in place, but they will be decided on just before the game."

Something clicked in my mind, "Say... speaking of incident. Where's Bikou? And now that I think of it, Shinkage?"

"I'm glad you asked." Azazel said.

* * *

Azazel led us to a much older looking part of the giant... what do you even call a castle/mansion/ridiculously sized building? The style had changed from 'nice panelling and pillars' to 'old cut stone and pillars', and the lights had gone from glowing crystal to wall mounted torches. As we descended a wide stone staircase, the scent of 'age' hung in the air. Rust, dust, old wood... It wasn't a dirty smell, just an old one.

"It's not home for you, Sensei, but it is a dungeon." Akeno mumbled in my ear, a moment before one of my tails flicked against her rear.

"She's not wrong." Azazel said, "Though, since we've all started playing nice its probably just a wine cellar no one's taken the prison cells out of."

He motioned with a hand as we got to the bottom of the steps, directing our attention to what might have once been a guard room for the dungeon, but was now a keg storage. "It's still spooky." Gasper mumbled, holding the end of one of my tails.

"I won't disagree." Kiba said, "This is only slightly better than what I lived with..."

I was thankful for the staff, Akeno's shoulder, and my gauntlets. They were all correct. This place felt oppressive, even now. "Hush." Rias said.

Azazel turned a corner, nodding to a pair of guards in slightly less transformer-like armour. Probably from another house, "He behaving?"

"Yes Sir." One of them replied, "He and the... metal cat have been staring at each other since he was put in there."

"He refused to speak when he was questioned." The other added.

"That's fine. I'm sure we'll get something out of him." Azazel smiled.

They let us pass, and I spotted Shinkage, sitting on the floor in the usual 'at attention' posture, and simply... looking into a cell. He didn't look away when he said, " **Good. I was starting to get bored of winning.** "

"You don't have eyelids, you can't lose." I said.

We lined up behind Shinkage, my free hand giving his metal head a pat. Looking into the cell we saw Bikou sitting on the simple cot that had been bolted to the wall of the cell, legs stretched out in front of him while he leaned on the wall. Someone had taken his armour, leaving him in a pair of tough looking cloth pants and shirt. They'd even taken the thin gold circlet he'd been wearing, though I only remembered he had it, now that it was gone. His arm was in a sling, and splinted properly, but otherwise, aside from a little spatter of blood on him, he looked fine. Even his hair, a slick shock of black and blond hair, was picture perfect.

"Doesn't mean I can't try." He said as he looked us all over, his eyes settling on me and my new staff. He frowned, the easygoing look on his face vanishing, "Looking a lot better now. But that doesn't belong to you."

"Don't be a sore loser." Azazel said, "Don't suppose you'd like to answer a few questions for us?"

"Not really no." He grinned, "Not my style to rat out my friends."

"Some friends, they just left you behind." Issei said.

"Probably thought I was dead." He nodded his head to me, "Since they know I'd never let that go willingly." He shrugged, "And Arthur isn't stupid. He probably didn't want to get caught up with your reinforcements."

Azazel nodded, as if he had just figured something out. "Makes sense that that Excalibur fragment ended up with a descendant."

"I'm curious about this staff actually." I said, "It's obviously magic, and based off the staff Sun Wukong used..."

"A near perfect copy." Bikou said, "Even has the same name, Ruyi Jingu Bang." He looked at me with murderous eyes, "Better take care of that before you give it back to me."

"I always take good care of _my_ stuff." I nodded.

"Anyhow." He leaned back against the wall, doing his best to fold his arms over his chest, "If it wasn't for your sister," He looked at Koneko, "I wouldn't have ended up in this mess in the first place. Gotta say though, you've got some catching up to do." He made a 'monkey cups the breast' motion with his good hand and laughed.

"Was this really just because her sister was curious?" Issei mumbled, then much louder, "Koneko is perfect how she is!" And put a hand on her shoulder, making Koneko blush slightly, but not draw away from him.

Bikou shrugged, but didn't reply. "The question remains, what do we do with him?" Rias asked, "Not that I'd mind if we left him here for eternity..."

"I'm sure there's some torture equipment down the hall from here." Azazel rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "What is the Brigade after?" Azazel asked directly.

"Depends on who you ask." Bikou said, "I mean, I just like fighting, and causing a little chaos is fun."

"Sounds like Vali." Issei sighed.

"He's a lot of fun." Bikou laughed, "I mean, when he isn't recovering from getting his arm bitten off. Wow was he a miserable mofo then. But that's just my reason." He shrugged again.

"That kind of co-ordination doesn't come from a bunch of battle maniacs." Azazel said.

"You're right." Bikou laughed, "But our official party line is basically, 'rebellion against the ones who think they are better than us'. In short, you guys. With all your 'call the war off' and 'put down dissidents' and pretending to be civil." He smiled, "I won't be here long. Once I figure out how to balance out the enchantments on the walls here, I'll vanish."

"You're just a monkey in a cage anyhow." Issei grumbled.

"I'm gonna remember you said that, dragon boy." Bikou replied.

Azazel sighed, while Rias gave Issei a Karate Chop of Justice, "Well, lets stop playing tourist." Azazel said, "I'll make sure I'm told if his next interrogator gets anything out of him."

They all started to file past me, while I stood there with Shinkage. None of them seemed to notice or care I hadn't moved, except maybe Akeno, since my tails were perched on her as usual. After they had turned the corner, Bikou opened one eye and looked at me, "Told you, the show's over. I'm done talking. Especially to a thief."

"That blood is mine, isn't it." I asked, motioning to the thin spatter of red on his shirt.

"Yup. Kuroka's little spell did a number on you. You looked like one of those science class muscle mannequins, I mean, until you drank what ever it was you drank."

" **The cleanup was unpleasant to see.** " Shinkage said while Delly pet one of my ears.

"But you avoided it... Which makes you either a devil, or a youkai." I said, filing away the 'how bad it was' for later.

"Suppose I qualify as a youkai, yeah. What's it to you?"

I shrugged slightly, "Just confirming it. I'm new to the idea that I'm one too, and all the surprises I've been getting while I've been here are making it difficult."

"Pfft, really lady? Seven tails and you're saying you're NEW?" He laughed, "I'm not gonna swallow that bullshit."

"I've got some odd circumstances I'll admit. I mean, I'm only just getting a handle on owning my own territory... sorta... and having followers and being bound by fae laws while I'm being a host or guest..." I knew I was giving him information, but I was setting up the conversation... I just needed him to bite a little more.

"And she's doing really well too." Delly added.

"I suppose if you're saying it, has to be true." Bikou mumbled, looking at Delly, "Man, beaten by a noob kitsune? Gonna get laughed at for sure now." He closed his eyes again.

"If it makes you feel any better, my teacher is a God of war." He opened an eye at me again, "And I'm also an accomplished alchemist." I reached into my miko outfit, pulling out my bottle of potion pills from between my breasts, the only place I could keep them since I had no other pockets, "Delly?" I tapped out two pills and offered them to her.

"You sure boss?"

"Pity for the loser?" Bikou asked, "Not interested."

"I broke it, I fix it." I replied, "Spread one over the worst of the swelling, and eat the other, in that order."

Delly flew over to him, carefully avoiding the bars, and landed on the cot next to his foot. "Suppose it will get rid of the headache I have too?" He reached for Delly with his good hand.

"Before you get any ideas. She's my bonded familiar, and her name means lightning." I added, "And yes."

His hand froze, and he gave me a raised eyebrow, but he held is hand palm up in front of Delly who then placed the pills on the offered hand. "Trained under a God of war? Really? Which one?" He looked at his hand, then tried to shrug his arm out of the sling, but couldn't.

"Delly?" I nodded my head at him, and she went to the knot behind his head that held the sling in place, "Takemikazuchi." I said.

"Thanks." He mumbled to Delly after she undid the knot, she then saluted then zipped back over to me, "Huh. Didn't know he took students. Bit of a hermit that one." I was glad he was focused on rubbing the potion pill onto his bruised wrist, because he didn't see my face at the information, "Oh, that feels kinda nice." Once the potion had sunk into his skin, he put the other pill in his mouth, "Strawberry? You should try peach."

"I lack Momo's orchard." I shrugged, "But I'll ask my Oni if they know where it is."

He smirked at my comment then asked, "Why bother patching me up? Now that I know you've trained under an actual God of war, I really want a rematch. And my staff back." He slowly wiggled his fingers on his recently broken hand.

"I told you, I broke it, I fix it. And as good as I am, having a duel just to prove who's stronger isn't my style. More than willing to spar with a student though, if you ever feel like visiting." I smiled, "And if you want the staff back, well, I've taken a liking to how Devils to business, and have a few questions for you."

His face looked shocked, and he paused his finger wiggling, "Really? I'll get it back eventually, but I'm not selling out my friends to do it."

"No no. We'll catch up to your friends eventually." We traded wry smiles, "Delly? Magic stone."

"Sure." She held out a hand, and created an illusion of a magic stone, the small crystal with the living swirl of magic in it glowing in the air in front of me.

"I'm looking for these. More specifically the monsters they come from." I frowned, "And if you come to my shrine for a rematch, the cost of a lesson will be that you take the book I made about the things I'm looking for. And take its contents seriously."

I saw no look of recognition on his face as he looked at the stone, "Huh. Dealing with an enemy for a pretty rock?"

"You're not my enemy, you and your group are an obstacle. I just happen to work for your enemy. This is simply my business."

"Whatever. If I find time, I'll visit. Until then, you better not break my staff." He leaned back, both hands behind his head, "Much better. Thanks for that." He closed his eyes, a clear dismissal so to speak.

"I look forward to your visit." I nodded and walked down the hall after the rest of them, "Come on Shinkage, he won't escape with you staring at him."

" **Suppose not.** "

* * *

Needless to say, when we returned to the Gremory castle, I was told to take the rest of the day off. Not that I minded having Akeno scrub my back at the indoor hot spring. Or had Asia watch over me while I ate dinner (just her and I, on a balcony someplace with a nice view). But I knew something was up when Koneko knocked on my door around what was probably bed time.

"Making sure I'm taking a day off then?" I asked.

"No." She replied, "Making sure you're okay."

She was dressed for sleep, and her intention was clear, "One condition."

I didn't even have to say it. She nodded once, closed her eyes and her cat ears appeared on her head. With a little ruffle of fabric, a long thin tail swayed behind her as well.

I nodded, smiled, and got my brush.

* * *

Aside from satisfying my urge to take care of someone, and pet someone's ears, I didn't remember much of that night. Waking up however was business as usual, aside from making breakfast for Koneko. Not that I minded, she was just as sleepy as usual, and giving her the first cookie of the day made her perk right up. Even made her tail swish happily.

The rest of the day was filled with 'what now' questions about tomorrows game. Strategy, planning, pep talk, the usual pre-game ritual of any sport. Azazel was missing until dinner time, saying only that everything was ready.

* * *

The next day, we all headed to a teleport room, though this one wasn't the 'in house' bare stone rooms, but a fancy one. It reminded me of a waiting room of some sort. Mostly because of the chairs, but also because... well... Rias was waiting in it, looking like someone who was worried she missed the last bus. But, we all arrived in short order, the last person being Azazel.

"Well, I'd loved to have trained you all a little longer. But, this is the best we could do with the time we had." He said, giving them a thumbs up, "Now you just have to put it all into practise!"

"I agree. You've all showed huge improvement over the last three weeks." I also gave them a thumbs up, "But now you have to prove it to Sona's peerage, just how well you've trained."

Rias took over on the motivational speech, "We just barely won our first rating game. But this time its an official match, and everyone will be watching!" Behind her, a stone framed door lit up and started to glow, "Let's make our first official game the start of a winning streak! Do yourself, and the Gremory name proud!"

They all cheered, and filed through the glowing doorframe, vanishing one by one.

Once they were gone, the portal switched off, leaving me there with Azazel and Shinkage, "Well then, want to go watch the game?" He asked with a smirk, "I managed to find the Gremory home theatre room."

" **Can you remember how to get there, old man?** "

"Probably. We should have a half hour before it starts anyhow."

"We could just ask for directions." I said, "I mean, there's maids everywhere."

"Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Back home in the dungeon." I huffed, "Come on, maybe we can ask for popcorn too."

* * *

I'd never thought I'd see an IMAX screen anywhere but well... an IMAX theatre. But, here I was, sitting on one of a full dozen couches, a giant bowl of popcorn beside me, looking at a screen that took up nearly every bit of my vision if I looked directly in the middle of it. Delly was happily nibbling on popcorn while Azazel poked at a very complicated looking remote control.

" **Getting too old to work the new technology?** " Shinkage asked, taking up his very own couch next to mine, his heavy body sinking into the nice red cushions. " **You could always ask young Millicas.** "

"He's in the library still." I said, "Besides, we still have a whole... three minutes left to figure out the remote."

"Sigh, fine, you do it." He tossed the remote over to me, and I gave it a once over. It was a complicated thing, with something like fifty buttons. But after a little squinting at it, I poked the one marked 'input'.

"Aha." I said as the blank wall we were looking at went bright white as the projector at the back of the room switched on, "Someone probably has a playstation plugged in on channel three..." A few more button presses, and the screen suddenly showed what looked like the ground floor of a shopping mall.

"Oh! That's the right one. But we have cameras all over." Azazel encouraged.

"Okay. I think..." This time, I poked a few more buttons, and suddenly the single view split into a full thirty six smaller ones.

A shopping mall. But not just any mall. This looked to be a replica of the one above the train station. I hadn't gotten a good look at it, but I recognized a few of the shops. Both peerages seemed to be at opposite ends, with Rias's group in what looked like a food court, while Sona had the west side of the mall, which I think had a supermarket. There was a bif fountain on Sona's side, but there was no water running through it. I also noticed that the mall lights were off save for the dim red 'emergency' lights.

Then Grayfia's face appeared at the bottom corner of the screen, taking up four of the little camera panels, "There are two minutes left before the start." This announcement seemed to echo, as if being broadcast through a wide area... like an empty mall. "And for our viewers at home." She said, her voice much quieter now.

Another row of camera view panels popped up at the bottom of the screen, except this time, it showed a floor by floor layout of the mall, three in total, a panel with a three hour timer on it, and the last two were what looked like a list of rules. Grayfia's image vanished, replacing two of the cameras, but expanding the new bottom corner view with a slightly bigger text window.

(For those at home... It's now a 6X7 multi screen layout like a security room with the bottom 2X2 being the rules window.)

"Mind sharing, Sensei?" I asked, snarfing a handful of popcorn.

"Sure. Since I helped make them. Put simply, they can't demolish the place. Each team gets the standard vial of Phoenix Tears. Pawns may be promoted as usual." He paused, "And I hope you don't mind, since you're the official armourer, but I had to make a pair of glasses for Gasper."

"I don't mind. He still isn't in full control of his eyes yet." I nodded, "Just show me how you did it later. That 'no blowing the building up' is kinda lopsided. Rias's bunch have a all kinds of wide area magic."

"True, but the narrow spaces and the like will hinder Sona's group with their directed spells." He shrugged, "It's pretty tame compared to some restrictions they have. Like 'the floor is lava' or 'the air is toxic'."

" **Must you? I'm trying to watch the movie.** "

* * *

I watched as both peerages split up into smaller groups. As expected, Issei and Koneko arguably the two toughest of the team took the ground floor of the mall and simply started running forward. Rias, Akeno and Asia seemed to move at about half speed, looking like they might be waiting for an opportunity by hiding within sight of each other, but in three different shops. Smart, considering it stopped them from being all hit at once, but allowed them to see incoming attacked from three different angles.

Kiba and Xenovia actually left the mall proper, and ran down a long hallway towards the adjacent three floor parking lot. Knights were meant to flank, and they looked to be planning for it. Gasper had turned into a bunch of little bats, and was very carefully zipping along the third floor, flitting from one shop to the next, keeping to the shadows and driving into Sona's territory as quickly as possible.

Sona's group seemed to have much the same idea. It looked like Ruruko and Saji were running up the middle, it looked like Ruruko was holding a thick coil of rope or something similar.

Oddly though, Sona's two bishops and Sona herself went into a the a big supermarket on the ground floor, making no effort to cover themselves while doing it. I kept note of that, as I watched Tsubasa, Tsubaki and Tomoe head down a similar hall to the other side of the parking lot.

But... I couldn't see Maki. Her little dot on the bottom map was there, but she herself was not on camera at all. She was heading in the opposite direction of the parking lot, into one of the shops. I was pretty sure I knew why too.

* * *

"Looks like we're about to have our first casualty." Azazel sighed.

I looked over the screen, spotting Sona and her two bishops doing something with what looked like a bunch of pharmacy chemicals. I mean, sure, using what ever you found in the environment was perfectly legal in the game, but squinting at the little bottles, it looked like they were trying to make chlorine gas or something.

Gasper's bats had quickly fluttered in, curious, and he probably came to the same conclusion since he was the smartest adorable half-vampire ever.

But the trap was sprung. Momo and Reya turned towards the entrance of the supermarket, raised their hands and put a magic barrier over the door. Gasper was trapped. The true horror (at least for Gasper) was when Sona and her two bishops took big bulbs of garlic from behind their backs.

"Oh, poor Gasper." Delly sighed.

"Looks like the parking lot is going to get busy." Azazel said, "And the main floor."

* * *

"From above!" Koneko called out, looking up as Saji, using his sacred gear, swung like Tarzan from the ceiling. "Look out!"

Issei clued in quickly, spotting Saji and getting his guard up just in time for his rival pawn to slam his knee into him. As they recoiled off each other, Saji's sacred gear lashed at Issei's left gauntlet and attached to it. Ruruka jumped off the second floor balcony, one end of that rope she had lashing about Issie's right arm. I knew something was up when the end of the 'rope' actually latched onto Issei's flesh just above his right gauntlet.

"What the hell?" Issei looked at his arms, trying to pull the 'tongues' off himself, "Damn..."

* * *

"Oh that's clever." Azazel said, "If Issei tries to boost, Saji will drain the power away."

"What worries me..." I looked through the camera frames, following that coil of 'rope' until I spotted what looked like one of those hospital 'coat racks' that you hung bags of fluid off of, "No way..."

"Ha! Really clever! Little Asia can't heal blood loss. And even a dragon will pass out from anemia."

* * *

I turned my attention to the parking lot, just as Issei and Saji started to brawl. Kiba and Xenovia were just getting set to fight Sona's knight, rook and queen, when the announcement came over the speakers, "One of Rias Gremory's Bishops has been retired."

"Wait!" Kiba shouted as Xenovia dashed forward, swinging Durandal towards the three Sona pieces.

"I'll just take revenge for my dear kouhai!" She shouted as waves of power spiralled out of the holy blade. She missed her targets, the three of them scattering in different directions even as she wound up for the swing, but Durandal's power cleaved through cars, concrete supports and pavement without issue, leaving a tunnel of wrecked parking lot in its wake.

"We can't risk bringing the place down remember?" Kiba said over the sound of crumbling building.

"Grr, FINE!" She growled, putting Durandal back into its little dimensional pocket, her other hand reaching into another one, and pulling out Ascalon, "Suppose I'll rely on this one then."

Undaunted by a second holy blade, Tomoe readied her still sheathed katana and faced the Gremory knight with a calm determined expression. With a ringing clash of steel, Xenovia's blade pulsed with light, sending Tomoe flying back into the arms of a waiting Tsubasa.

"Thanks to a little advice, I can just draw Durandal's destructive aura from its resting place, and endow my weapons with it!" Xenovia laughed, "Want to try again!"

* * *

Issei and Saji were still slugging it out like mad men. Both were fiercely loyal to their kings, both were equally determined to bring the other down in her name and it showed with the power they were putting out. Koneko and Ruruko were slugging it out as well, and while I knew Ruruko was just a pawn in terms of power output from her piece, she was keeping up with Koneko.

"If you want to drain power from me." Issei coughed, getting up from what looked like a Muai Tai style knee to the chest from Saji, "I'll just overload this annoying thing on my wrist!"

Saji grinned as both Issei's gauntlets flashed, and I could practically see him counting in his head. At the count of about seven, he gave a hard yank on the line connecting him to Issei, and slung another kick into the boy's gut, "Ruruko!"

"Right!" And she jumped back from Koneko as Saji extended another line from his wrist, the end of it attaching to a big triple globed light post off to the side.

I had just enough time to see Saji and Ruruko put on sunglasses before the cameras watching that battle whited out completely.

* * *

Kiba and Tsubaki, sword verses spear. They were actually pretty even in skill if I were any judge. Being a 'queen' meant Tsubaki was able to keep up with Kiba's speed, and her longer reach helped against Kiba's minor seeming advantage in skill. Even using a second blade, Kiba was just unable to close the distance.

Tomoe and Tsubasa however, were working Xenovia over. When she tried to attack one, the other would strike at her. In short order though, Xenovia got frustrated, her sword glowing white with holy energy.

Except it seemed that was exactly what the duo were waiting for. Tomoe reeled backwards as Xenovia and her clashed again, but Tsubasa stopped her from finishing the attack by clapping her palms over the wide blade of Ascalon. "Reverse!"

* * *

"Hoooo. That's new." Azazel said, "Wonder who taught her how to do that..."

* * *

Kiba glanced over just in time to see Tsubasa cram a fist into Xenovia's solar plexus, "She reversed your blade from holy to demonic! Switch with me! She can't do that to my blades!"

A sound strategy, I thought, as Xenovia straightened up and dashed after Tsubaki while Kiba side stepped over towards Tomoe and Tsubasa.

* * *

The cameras faded back to colour, just in time for me to see Issei nearly get roasted by a huge magic blast from Saji. Blood was coming off Issei's chin, looking like he'd just been punched a moment before the blast, but like always, he managed to get to his feet again. Issei rolled and dodged again and again as Saji kept firing narrow blasts of magic at Issei. Each impact punched a small hole through the walls of the building, the outer cameras showing them sailing off into the empty areas outside.

Then I noticed that Saji had attached a line from his sacred gear to his own chest.

"You're using your own life to power your magic? Are you insane?" Issei asked, huffing as Saji took a moment to aim at him.

"I'm just that serious about winning." Saji said, firing again, "Just like you I have goals, and I will not let something so simple as pain stop me!" He fired again and again, keeping Issei from counter attacking, "They want to laugh at Lady Sona's dream? Then we will all show them just how determined we are to see that dream fulfilled!"

Behind Issei, there was a scream of pain, and Ruruko fell to her knees. Koneko was standing over her one of her weighted gauntlets glowing, her cat ears and tail exposed. "I won't let you stop us either." She said as Ruruko slumped the rest of the way to the ground and vanished.

"One of Sona Sitri's pawns has been retired." Grayfia announced.

"I'll back you-"

What ever Koneko was about to say was lost to the ages, as an icicle the size of someone's arm drove itself through her back.

* * *

I blinked in surprise, quickly scanning over the screens, seeing the trail Maki had made as she went through the connected loading docks that most malls had for all the stores. An open 'employees only' door here, a rolled up garage door there... Finally leading to a woman's clothing store that was behind where Saji Issei Koneko and Ruruko were fighting.

* * *

"One of Rias Gremory's Rooks has retired."

* * *

I almost missed what happened with the battle in the parking lot. Xenovia was steadily driving Tsubaki back with her crazy strength. I was glad the spear I made her was taking the beating as well as its owner, but it was clear that Tsubaki was at a disadvantage against the knight's agressive style.

Then, as Xenovia jumped at her, Ascalon held high to bring down upon her head, Tsubaki said "Mirror Alice!"

You'd think I'd be used to odd magic by now, but a mirror, an actual two metre tall oval mirror, complete with fancy metal frame, interposed itself between them. Unable to stop herself, or not caring to, Xenovia smashed through the mirror effortlessly.

Only to have the scattered shards of glass align themselves and speed back at her along the exact line she herself had cut.

To her credit, I saw the barrier cube on her bracer turn on, some of the shards deflecting away, but the angle was wrong and Xenovia was still thrown backwards by the attack, her black bodysuit and flesh alike getting shredded as she slammed against a pillar across the parking lot.

"My sacred gear reflects any attack back twice as strong as it was." Tsubaki said, "Your own strength brought you down."

"Damn!" Kiba dashed sideways, outpacing the slower rook Tsubasa, and scooping up Xenovia as he went by and ducking past a parked truck and out of sight.

"Unless you have the Phoenix tears, she won't make it." Tsubasa called out as the three of them fanned out to search for them.

* * *

To say Issei was pissed would have been... really mild. With a black and red flash, his armour warped into reality over his body, and he dashed at Saji, uncaring that the Sona pawn still had his arms tied up. Saji kept his head though, and as worn out as he looked, he was still able to dodge and counter Issei's attacks. Even as Issei's initial rage rounded off a little, his attacks gaining proper form again (I was so going to talk to him later about getting sloppy), Saji just... kept fighting. I was honestly surprised he was still able to stand at this point. The earlier fight, and now with all the sharp bits on Issei's armour had left Saji and his clothes a bloody mess, but still, he stood tall against the Red Dragon.

I could see it wouldn't last however, even as Saji ducked under a cutting right cross and delivered a huge right fist to Issei's chin, I could tell Saji was already unconscious.

Even as Issei looked up at his rival pawn, who was still posed and ready to fight, Saji simply vanished.

"Sona Sitri's pawn has been retired." Grayfia said calmly, even as Issei wobbled on his feet, looking at the still attached line on his right arm and turning around.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

I mean, why not stop here right? Are we not entertained? Were any of you expecting what's happened so far? ... Oh who am I kidding. :)

Five days until the conclusion of the game! And the aftermath! And me running out of Manga to reference!


	72. Chapter 72

Well, this is the official end of the manga reference material I have. Unless they print more (haven't seen any word on that, which makes me sad) I'm going to have to refer to the books (which are a bit of a slog since its mostly in Issei's point of view...) the Wiki (a life saver for sure) and the Anime (yay Plot!)

Just saying, it might get a little sideways from here. But I'll try. :)

Oh, and someone who commented has private messaging turned off. (stare)

Oh oh! And Kodori now has 1 MILLION words of story! ... Kinda nuts, but awesome too.

AND! It has been ONE YEAR (less a day). Special episode next update.

* * *

Chapter 72

I watched on the screens as Issei scanned the area behind him, looking for some clue to where Maki was hiding. Faintly, I could make out her outline on the second floor, looking through a bit of glass, but it was obvious he couldn't see her. Her outline nodded, as if getting confirmation, and she backed away, heading towards Rias's territory.

* * *

"I had no idea she was so cold hearted." Azazel commented, "Or that your revolver had such potential."

"She spent years looking over her shoulder like a hunted animal. I know exactly where her cold heart came from." I replied, "And... I think I know what she did, but she would have had to make her own modification to do it."

"Oh! Looks like Kiba and Xenovia are going to try something!" Delly pointed.

* * *

Kiba had basically mummified Xenovia's chest in bandages. That counter strike from the mirror had cut her to the bone in places, and only the barrier cube on her wrist had stopped her from literally spilling her guts. But, with Kiba's help, she stood up and hobbled back towards the east entrance/exit, that led to Sona's side of the field. Of course, the Knight Rook Queen team of Sona's was waiting. They seemed... to just be waiting. I found it odd really, but they were right, Xenovia was probably one good cough from passing out.

"Ready to face defeat?" Tsubaki asked, Tomoe and Tsubasa charging forward ahead of the spear woman, before she too followed.

Xenovia reached into her dimensional pocket, the hilt of Durandal clearing the portal just as Tomoe and Tsubasa came up to a pair of support pillars.

"Go!" Kiba and Xenovia shouted, "Durandal Birth!"

The timing was perfect. With a pillar to either side of them, they couldn't dodge aside as the ground, pillars and ceiling were suddenly covered in swords. Each of them looking like a partial replica of the real thing (so a forest of the silly looking planks of metal) they came at the girls from all angles. They went back to back with each other, raising their arms and activating the barrier cubes I'd given them, but it didn't help them with the floor and ceiling being covered in blades.

Tsubaki who had been following behind them, had actually managed to stop her charge and spring backwards. Seeing her two comrades get filled full of blades, she retreated back towards Sona's side of the mall.

"Sona Sitri's Knight and Rook have been retired." Grayfia announced. I saw Xenovia cough out a splash of blood, and hand Durandal to Kiba, before she too faded from the battlefield, "Rias Gremory's knight has been retired."

Kiba fell to his knees, putting the huge sword away inside his own dimensional pocket. He then shook himself off, stood, and ran after Tsubaki.

* * *

"Going to have to put a bit of curve on those..." I mumbled, feeling bad for Tomoe and Tsubasa.

"Try a crystal focus, instead of a metal one." Azazel suggested.

" **Do I have to call an usher?** "

* * *

All of Sona's pieces save Maki had regrouped at her end of the mall, while Rias, Akeno and Asia had run ahead to catch up with Issei.

"What about Maki-chan?" Issei asked, wobbling a little on his feet as he idly tried to pull the line still attached to his arm off himself.

"If all of us are here, then she will do no good back there. Good job beating Saji." Rias said, "Asia?"

"Right away!" Asia healed Issei even as they started to jog towards Sona's area.

"Ara... I will have to ask Kodori to boop Maki for that." Akeno said, "She probably won't."

* * *

"She's right, I won't." I commented.

* * *

"Kiba!" Issei called out a little breathlessly, "You're okay? Can you...?" He held up the line.

Without comment, Kiba cut the tube, and with a little hiss it parted, splattering red droplets all over the floor.

"What...?" Issei looked at the floor, "Blood?"

"That's right!" Sona called out from the east mall entrance, "Even though Saji-kun was beaten, his resolve to beat you was strong enough that his sacred gear remained in operation."

The Lobby of the mall was something you'd find in just about any fancy mall. Lots of glass, a nice fountain (though the water was off) a huge supermarket (where they'd done in poor Gasper) and the overlooking second and third floors with their nice glass and metal railings. Sona and company were all assembled near the fountain, though far enough from it that it wouldn't hinder them if they had to dodge or something.

Rias's group hurried forward, stopping as they got within 'conversation' distance of Sona and her peerage. From behind Sona, Momo stepped into view with a hospital bag filled with blood. "Humans will die if they lose about half their blood." She said, holding the full medical bag. "And the rules state that if a fighter cannot continue, they are removed from play, no matter how injured they are." She motioned towards Asia, who had healed Issei.

"You aren't the only one who was willing to charge forward towards their goal." Sona said, "Saji-kun trained long and hard with his sacred gear, until he came up with this idea. That if it could drain power, why not fluid?" She pointed to Rias, "I want you to remember Issei! That Saji Genshirou was the one who beat you! And with his sacrifice, I will destroy you and your pride Rias!"

It looked like the adrenaline was wearing off, and Issei was starting to wobble on his feet. I had no idea if his dragon armour actually weighed anything, but it looked like it wouldn't matter in a moment or two.

"Sona Sitri's pawn, promotion to rook." Grayfia said over the speakers, her voice calm as ever even as the two peerages stared each other down.

"No..." Issei stood tall, seeming to draw the light around him into himself, "I won't quit here..." Everyone seemed to be surprised that he was still able to even stand. But he looked directly at Sona, his entire body shivering, "Breath... Balance..."

A black fog started to seep out of his armour as both Momo and Reya got between him and Sona, barriers of solid light springing up as well.

* * *

"uh oh." Delly mumbled in my ear.

* * *

For an instant, it looked like he might not accomplish anything. He started to slump forward, like his body was simply just done for the day. But then his clawed boots dug into the floor...

Shunpo. There was no other way to describe it. Had he not been clad in red armour and black smoke, one would have missed it. But he crossed the ten metres or so like he had been shot from a cannon, shattering the two barriers from Sona's bishops like glass, sending the two of them sailing across the lobby, and passing through Sona like she wasn't even there.

Except... She wasn't there. The surprised face of Sona's hologram flickered, even as Issei's clawed feet and hands carved deep tracks into the floor as he stopped, his tail lashing to help him turn around so he might charge at Sona's back.

Except that was it for him. With an exhalation that sounded like the sigh of a beast, he clattered to the floor like a collection of iron pots and vanished.

This seemed to set everything off, as Akeno shouted, "NO! I wanted to show him..." She aimed her wand towards Reya, the brunette just getting herself back on her feet, "I wanted to show everyone that I've made this power my own!" Akeno's hand and the wand I'd given her sparked, arced electricity from hand to wand, then ripped through the air towards the recovering bishop. I could see the marble floor of the mall blacken and the little metal lines between the tiles arc with brilliant white electricity.

Reya seemed to have a plan though, extending a hand and shouting "Reverse!" into the oncoming blast of raw power.

"One of Sona Sitri's bishops has retired." Grayfia said as what ever it was Reya tried to do didn't help in the slightest, the energy stripping her bare, then making her vanish with the usual white flash.

Distracted by her attack, Tsubaki's naginata lashed out a whip of flame towards Akeno, Sona's queen channelling her power through the ko-steel of the weapon. Even as Akeno's lightning fizzled out, she was caught across the belly by the flaming whip. Kiba stepped in, swatting the fire away before it could wrap around Akeno, but my shine maiden didn't have my fire resistance and she curled up around the wound.

Kiba dashed after Tsubaki, while Asia started chanting from her place at Rias's side. Momo, who had by now gotten back to her feet from Issei swatting her aside, dashed between Asia and Akeno, her hand reaching out just as Akeno started to glow from Asia's empowering/healing magic. "Reverse!"

* * *

"Going to have to have a talk with someone about that..." Azazel commented.

* * *

The effect was... Gruesome. I felt my heart twist as I saw Akeno clutch her chest in pain, and break out in what looked like blisters all over her skin. She was just starting to bleed from her ears and nose when she vanished.

"Rias Gremory's queen has been retired." Grayfia stated.

The effect on Asia... Well, she looked okay, but her face looked like someone had just killed her entire family, her friends and then took away her puppy.

Then Rias basically annihilated Momo with a red blast of energy, her face furious, her shout of "Are you too afraid to face me one on one Sona?! Where are you hiding!?" making Grayfia's announcement of Momo's removal inaudible.

Kiba and Tsubaki were fighting furiously, the Sona Queen keeping Kiba at arm's length so to speak. "No more games!" Kiba said, his sword (a sensible straight bladed one with a nice crosspiece) glancing off the shaft of Tsubaki's weapon, "Durandal!" He threw his blade at Tsubaki, and used the moment of her dodging the spinning steel to draw Durandal from a dimensional pocket. "I'll apologize to Sensei later!"

He swept the holy blade across, forcing Tsubaki to hop back, but not before cutting the shaft of her naginata in two, then rearing back to stab her with the silly plank of metal that was Durandal.

* * *

"That's cheating." I pouted, "Using an enchanted blade of destruction to beat my smithing skill."

"There there." Delly gave my ears a pat.

* * *

"Mirror Alice!" Again, Tsubaki summoned up the mirror between herself and her opponent.

"I've seen that already!" Kiba shouted, taking one hand off the massive handle of Durandal, tucking it under one arm like jousting knight might with a lance, and throwing a simple throwing dagger at the mirror with his off hand. The mirror shattered, Kiba's shoulder getting hit by a little shard of glass, while he himself finished the motion of lancing Tsubaki through the chest with Durandal.

"Too late." She slumped to her knees, managing to point up to the ceiling with the bladed half of her spear, and send a single spark towards the ceiling.

"Sona Sitri's Queen has retired.

Rias, Kiba and Asia all followed the path of the smoking spark of fire just as the fountain in the middle of the floor started to burble. "You see Rias." Sona's projection spoke, "While you were foolishly charging ahead..." The fountain coughed a couple of times, then spouted a single stream of water upwards, "You failed to look behind you."

* * *

"The mall shouldn't have water, and only emergency power..." Azazel mumbled.

I looked around at the monitors, and spotted a hole in the floor near where Rias's team had started. And as the smokey ball of fire splashed against the ceiling of the mall, and the fire alarm and sprinkler system went off, I spotted Maki's nearly invisible outline pulling herself from the hole, the water making her visible even before she took off her mask and flopped to the floor in exhaustion.

* * *

Sona crashed through the window of a second floor pet shop, riding a wave of water ice and various aquarium ornaments. Even as she crashed through the glass and metal railing of the second floor, she was weaving her hands in the air. Each motion sent razor sharp icicles towards the ground floor where Rias Asia and Kiba were standing.

Still stunned by her healing magic causing harm, Asia didn't even react as she was caught by the deadly ice. Kiba shoved Rias behind a metal bench but was swept up in the water of Sona's wave as the blue King landed, his sword useless against what looked like a solid wall of water and shards of ice.

"Rias Gremory's Bishop and Knight have retired."

"This is how it should be!" Rias's clawed gauntlets burned red, her power of destruction misting off her, keeping her dry even as everything else was drenched, "Come at me with everything!"

For every ball of destruction Rias sent, Sona simply moved a hand, a ball of water splashing into the orb and cancelling it out. Just as I'd seen her do in practice, Sona's adaptation of Tai Chi and water manipulation was smooth and controlled. Even as Rias started to send multiple blasts of power at her, Sona didn't ruffle, but calmly danced and glided over the slick floor, controlling all the water around her.

"This is the difference between us Rias!" She said, making a fist with her hand, then opening it again, sending dozens of finger sized icicles at Rias. While the black mist of destruction stopped them, Sona didn't seem to care, "You wait for power, accepting it as your due!"

"Don't act so high and mighty!" Rias shouted, her magic thickening, boiling the water in the air even before Sona could slap them away with an orb of her own.

"We have the same Sensei Rias. Both our peerages do!" Sona replied, her feet sweeping thin waves of water up off the floor, as her open palmed hands pushed them towards Rias as solid sheets of ice, "Yet what have you asked her to teach you?"

Rias didn't reply, as Sona's new assault was starting to get through her defences drop by drop.

"I could have ended this without even making an appearance Rias! But I wanted to make a point." Sona slid to a stop, facing Rias squarely from across the lobby. Slowly, she reached up with one hand to adjust her glasses.

And every single drop of water froze in mid air.

With every word Sona spoke, each of those drops of water started to freeze and elongate into needles of ice, "My pawn beat yours. My research and deals found ways to crush your special talent. I have a goal my entire peerage supports!" Sona started to move again, raising both her hands into the air, then bringing them back, around, then pushing forward palms open as if she were pushing a boulder or scooping up sand with the backs of her hands, "What do you have Rias?"

By now there were thousands of icicles hanging in the air, and the cameras all started to shake slightly.

* * *

My eyes went wide as I glanced at the other camera views, seeing a gradually growing wave of water starting from Rias's starting zone and moving forward to the other end of the mall.

* * *

"You think a little water will stop me?" Rias put her hands forward, a huge ball of dark energy growing between her hands.

"A little water?" Sona smiled, snapping one hand down, all of the icicles in the room slashing downwards as she windmilled her other hand around to her hip, and pushed it forward as if struggling with a great weight.

Instead of the icicles darting towards Rias, they instead lanced towards the walls. Floor, walls, ceiling, the entire area around and behind Rias, but not Rias herself, was suddenly crusted with thick ice.

"You said to face you with everything, Rias." Sona said, as a three floor wall of water crested behind her, almost smothering Sona's final words as Rias let loose with her massive orb of destruction, "So I did."

To her credit, Rias didn't falter, try and dodge, or even blink, as her orb of destruction was absorbed into the water. With the ice preventing the wall of water from destroying the entire front of the mall, Rias was helpless as she was engulfed and crushed by natures most powerful force.

* * *

"Rias Gremory has been retired. Sona Sitri is victorious."

* * *

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like the next chat I have with the boss." I said as I poked buttons on the overly complex controller.

"Think little Rias will be upset?" Azazel asked, levering himself off the comfortable couch and stretching, "It was a good showing from both sides."

"Yeah, except Rias lost, and I'm her employee, AND I have been teaching both peerages." I sighed, reluctant to get off the couch.

"If she fires you, you can work with me." He offered with a laugh.

"I'm not in the habit of carrying salt with me, or burning bridges. Know the way to the treatment area?"

He nodded and started out of the room, waiting by the door while I turned the huge TV off and waited for Shinkage to slink off the couch. " **Almost as comfortable as that dog bed.** "

"I'll ask if I can bring it with me when we head back up."

* * *

The treatment centre looked a little different than the one topside, though the staff were even more openly 'devilish' in their appearance than the Phoenix one. All of the nurses were bustling about, carting things from one room to another, through halls that were polished marble and pale granite, instead of tile and drywall and the lights were clear white glowing crystals instead of florescent tubes.

"Lady Kodori." I heard as soon as I left the transport room, "We were hoping you'd come."

"Lord Sirzechs." I stopped and bowed to him, "We almost missed the opening minutes, but I managed to figure out the remote in time." Not my best attempt to dodge the topic I could almost feel hovering behind my shoulder.

"Partially my fault." Azazel said, "Instead of taking her to sit with all you formal types, we opted for the Gremory home theatre."

" **He liked to talk through the entire thing.** " Shinkage grumbled.

"Who are you going to visit first, Lady Kodori?" Sirzechs asked.

"They are all my students, so I figured I'd start with 'A' and try to work along from there." I replied.

My reply seemed to surprise him, but he smiled, "Very well, I believe I will find my dear sister in the mean time."

Just as he started to turn the corner down one of the hallways, I felt a pair of eyes looking at me. Azazel gave me a 'huh?' look when I looked at him, then past him, to spot Serafall, "Is he gone?" Her smile was as wide as it could be and still be contained by her face, "I'm trying not to rub it in that little Rias lost... But its so hard!"

"Sona did very well." I replied, bowing to her, "I feel I'm going to need more practise before I play chess with her."

"I'm going to talk to some of my people." Azazel excused himself, "Then maybe a few OTHER people..." He finished ominously.

" **I'll find Akeno.** "

"I'm sure Gasper will need a hug." Delly said, the three of them leaving me alone with Serafall.

"Did you actually teach her how to do that?" She bubbled, almost bouncing from one foot to the other in excitement, her Milky Spiral outfit almost not restraining her curves as they danced about in her shirt with her.

"I just encouraged her to watch another anime, and guided her through the basics of Tai Chi." I said, "She made it her own however, I was not expecting that either."

She strike a pose, much like Hestia doing the 'I told you so' posture, with one hand on her bicep the other pointing upwards and making a 'no no' motion with a finger, "The Sitri are masters of water manipulation. Something like that is perfectly reasonable."

"Well, lets hope she takes her win with grace. You should go give her a hug. I have to go find Asia."

Her reply was to give me a hug, her strength almost crushing the air from my lungs with her enthusiasm, "Thank you for teaching my sister!" And before I could recover from the sudden glomp, she had skipped around a corner leaving me alone.

"Um, excuse me. Where are the Gremory team being treated?" I asked the first nurse I saw.

* * *

Asia... was a wreck. Due to the nature of the rating game safety systems, which seemed to revert the fallen pieces back a little in time or something, before teleporting them for treatment, Asia was unharmed. Any sign that she had been impaled by a dozen shards of ice were gone, and only her clothes bore any mark on them that she had been hurt at all.

But even though she was sitting up in the hospital bed, her eyes were haunted. Vacant.

She hardly even reacted when I put my hand over hers, only seeming to notice me when I reached around and gave her a hug. But even then it was only to mumble 'Sensei... I killed her.' I still didn't say anything, but I used my tails to get her closer to the edge of the bed so I could hold her closer. "Just like you... your wife... showed me, I tried to heal Akeno-san... but..."

She got an arm around me, then the other, and I heard her tears 'ticking' off my scaled leggings as they slid off my scale undercoat.

I didn't tell her it was okay, or that it wasn't her fault, even though it wasn't her fault, and that it was going to be okay. Instead I just... ran my hand over her head and let her cry on me. I knew how it felt to have your own power betray you. I'd been lucky so far, in that it hadn't done something irreversible, be it by luck or having someone there to stop me. But Asia... who's only power was to heal and protect, failed to work.

So instead of offering her words of comfort, I said, "Let's go see if Akeno is okay."

* * *

Akeno was... mostly okay. Certainly okay enough to entertain Shinkage, the big metal cat very carefully resting his metal head near the middle of the hospital bed, so Akeno could pat his smooth skull. Otherwise she only looked a little pale. A little more than her usual fine white skin usually was. But, she was sitting up under her own power, and smiling as Asia and I entered. She didn't say anything, but held her arms out for Asia.

Shinkage, suddenly not getting any more headpats, moved out of the way so Asia could go and cry in Akeno's arms.

Unseen to Asia, Akeno and I shared a smile and I went to find someone else to visit.

* * *

Xenovia was grumpy. While she was simply wearing a hospital gown now, her black catsuit a total wreck, she was unharmed otherwise. She was just grumpy she lost.

"If it makes you feel any better, Kiba put Durandal to work in your place." I smiled, "Though he couldn't swing it as well as you can."

"Did he beat Tsubaki-san?"

"Yes. He used a throwing knife to break the mirror, instead of Durandal."

"Good!" She 'grrrrr'ed' "Sensei! Can you make me some throwing knives?"

"Sure. You'll have to sharpen them, but unless you hit them with Durandal or something, they'll hold up to just about anything."

"You sound a little bitter about that." She said, blinking at me and swinging her legs over the bed.

I held out my arm for her to steady herself as she stood up, nodding to her as she seemed perfectly capable of holding herself up, "Yeah, Kiba cut through the spear I'd made for Tsubaki."

She laughed, "You might call it a 'silly looking plank of metal' but it is the holy sword of destruction!"

"Don't pose so much, you're naked under that." I sighed, "Let's go find Kiba."

* * *

Kiba wasn't even in bed when we got there. He was just getting his shirt on (what was left of it) while a nurse put away her stethoscope. "Yo Kiba." Xenovia greeted, making way for the nurse, "What happened to you?"

Kiba sneezed, an unnatural seeming thing for usually composed knight, "Hit by a few tons of freezing water and ice, and a small aquarium ornament through the eye." He sniffled, "Thank you for loaning me Durandal." He said, reaching into the little dimensional pocket and taking the sword from it.

"Heard you did in Tsubaki-san with it." She took the blade and put it into her own pocket dimension, "I don't feel so bad about it now." They shared a fist bump, "You're gonna have to teach me to throw knives."

"It would be a pleasure." He smiled his winning smile, then sniffled, ruining the effect, "I may need a little cold medicine, Sensei."

"No problem." I nodded, "Go find Issei. I'm sure Rias will be with him."

"Not coming with us?" Xenovia asked.

"Gonna find Gasper first. I'll bring him along after."

* * *

Predictably, Gasper was a bit of a wreck as well. In the 'grand picture' of the game, he was first to fall, and because of what boiled down to a magical food allergy.

Not to prediction, was Koneko was in the same room as him, the same bed as him actually, and offering him a shoulder to shiver on. At first, I thought the universe had tilted sideways or something. But she was simply giving him a shoulder to pout on, nothing more, as she flipped through a magazine with the usual calm she'd always had. Delly was offering Gasper the comfort, sitting on his shoulder and hugging his head.

Koneko noticed my entrance, looking up, her cat ears twitching towards me then her body half turning, showing that her poor uniform had a hole in it, right over her heart exposing the top edge of one of her bra cups and the pale skin of her chest. "Sensei." She said.

"Good to see you two getting along." I commented, "You okay?"

"Mm. Surprised, but okay... We lost..." She put the magazine down and gave Gasper's head a pat.

"Se-se-sen..." Gasper tried to speak, but was just a little too twitchy.

Then to my surprise, Delly bit his ear. Warming up the motion with a cute little 'ahhh'om' noise.

"Ahh!" Gasper sat ramrod straight, hand going to his ear, "Ow..."

Delly had to fly off his shoulder to dodge the hand, but landed on it again a moment later with a big grin on her face. "Focus." She said giving him a tiny Karate Chop of Justice.

"Sorry..." He pouted, but without a stutter, "Sensei... I failed."

"Outsmarted." I corrected, "But aside from a faint smell of garlic, are you okay?"

"Delly is hiding the smell from me... But I can almost feel it in the air around me." He replied, "But yes... I passed out from the stress, they didn't hurt me."

"Well, if that's the case, lets go visit Issei. The others should be there by now, and as usual, he's probably the only one who's still sleeping."

"Mm." Koneko agreed, slipping off the bed and offering Gasper a hand so he could as well, "He tried very hard." She said.

"Sempai always tries hard." Gasper agreed, "But that thing at the end..."

"We'll ask him when we can." I said, already worried about what that black aura was.

"Yeah..." Gasper sighed, taking my hand as we went to find Issei's room.

* * *

I was actually stopped at the door, Delly and Shinkage as well. "Peerage only." The nurse said as Koneko and Gasper went in. "The room is a little full already."

"Is he okay?" I asked, figuring that this might happen, and not bothering to question her on the real reason for me not being allowed to visit.

"Acute anemia and mild mind down." She said, "That's..."

"Overuse of magic that induces a coma like state." I said.

"Yes, that exactly." She looked a little surprised, "Otherwise, there's not a mark on him and he will make a full recovery." She nodded.

"Good. If anyone asks, I'll be visiting the rest of my students."

"I'll pass it on." She said.

* * *

Sona's peerage was for the most part okay. Thanks to the rating game system, being 'impaled by a forest of swords' was reduced to 'very itchy everywhere'. Tsubasa and Tomoe were in high spirits, if looking a little uncomfortable in hospital gowns.

"It's not like you have anything to show!" Tomoe said, reaching around from behind Tsubasa and getting her hands on the modest 'goods' of the Rook.

"Tomoe stop that..." Tsubasa pouted, "You'll rip the gown!"

"Should I come back later?" I asked, "I mean, if you two want a moment, I'll keep watch at the door."

Tomoe took her hands off Tsubasa, and stepped out from behind her, "Sensei! Coming to congratulate the winners?"

"Coming to see my students." I said, "Remember, I'm the neutral third party teaching you all."

Tsubasa caught on as she straitened her flimsy gown, "Well, your students are okay. A little itchy... and drafty... but okay."

"You just need more time going commando!" Tomoe said, making me facepalm, "What?"

"For someone who wears a skirt, and moves fast enough to make a skirt meaningless, you're asking 'what'?"

"Unlike some, I like a little adventure." She grinned.

I sighed, "Well, go adventure over to find your King. Quietly. This is a hospital."

"Yes Sensei." They said together.

"And well done." I added.

* * *

Momo and Reya were also roomed together, and also suffering from the 'itchy feeling'. It made sense, since one was basically nuked by a pure destructive power, and the other ate a small city's worth of holy electricity.

Otherwise, they were doing well, though they were both still in bed. "I'm still feeling a little numb I'm afraid." Raya said, "Akeno-san's lightning was... well I'd say 'shocking', but well..."

"I'm just glad I didn't bring anything important with me onto the field..." Momo sighed, "Except my most comfortable underwear... It's gone now."

"Well, you made a good showing, and showed some clever thinking... Though whoever you learned that weird spell from is probably going to get an earful." I said.

"What a shame." Reya said, though she was smiling, "But I won't say more."

The two shared a giggle, making me wonder how they managed to get that weird 'reverse' spell. And also making me wonder if I could learn it too... Or at least counter it somehow. Something like that, done to me, would be catastrophic. I mean, maybe. Just one more thing on the list, of the already long list of things I had to think about when I got into combat here in this world.

* * *

Tsubaki was just leaving her room as I got there, dressed in her school uniform even though there was a vertical slit in the middle, right between her breasts. "Kodori Sensei. I must apologize." She said with a bow.

"Kiba was using a magic sword. In my eyes, he cheated." I replied.

"A poor craftsman blames his tools." She replied, handing me the two halves of her broken weapon.

"I'll try and make something stronger next time." I accepted the pieces and put a hand on her shoulder, "Well done otherwise."

"Thank you Sensei. It was a hard fight, but your instruction was pivotal to our success."

"I offered training, you gave me effort. That's why you won." I let her shoulder go, "Shall we go find Saji? I'm sure that's where Sona is."

"Indeed."

* * *

Shinkage was told to stay in the hallway, since the room wasn't that big, and he was well... a car sized cat. But he was given a pat on the skull by Tsubaki for being understanding, and contented himself to sit at attention outside the door.

"Sona." I said, "Figured you'd be here." Almost everyone else was as well, including Maki who smiled and gave me a 'V' from her chair by the little night stand near Saji's bed.

Saji was... a wreck. Not including the beating he'd taken, he looked... hollow. Like he'd lost weight. He had several bags of fluids hung up around him as well, but otherwise, he was breathing normally. But even through the bruises on his face, I could see a tiny smile on his lips.

"He tried very hard for me." She said quietly, "Where else should I be after he did so much for our victory?" A pause, then a look towards me, "Momo-san? Reya-san?"

"Still feeling a little numb." Tsubaki said, repeating what I'd told her as we walked here, "But in good spirits."

"Good." Sona nodded, turning back to Saji, "Sensei, thank you for helping us."

"Payed for with effort." I replied, "Both peerages have been a pleasure to teach, and hopefully, I can continue to do so until I go back home."

"Lady Kodori." Someone said by the door, the pitch of the voice...

I almost said 'Mr. Complains a lot', but instead turned and said, "Mr. Shemhaza."

"I've been sent to fetch you apparently, since I stopped working for three seconds..." He grumbled, "And did you know you have a giant metal cat out in the hallway?"

" **Dragon.** " Shinkage said, leaning over just enough to loom and making Shemhaza back up a half step in surprise.

"Looks like I'm wanted elsewhere. Let me know if you want help making a cake or something." I said before leaving.

"Bye Sensei!" Most of them waved.

* * *

"So what's this about?" I asked as we made our way out of the hospital, through a teleport circle, and to someplace that looked to be in the same style as the place the meeting of young lords was held. Aside from the steady 'tick tick' of Shinkage's metal feet on the floors and the occasional swish of fabric from our clothing, Shemhaza had been quiet.

"A few things." He said finally, "Not all of it good either."

"Care to warn me first?"

"To some, the lack of warning is part of the fun." He grumbled, obviously not one of those people, "But, you are basically being brought in for a formal inquiry on a few things." He glanced sideways, "No reaction at all?"

"Been expecting this for a while now." I sighed.

" **I'm surprised it's taken so long, honestly.** "

"Hush you iron lump!" Delly grr'ed.

"Well, at least I don't have to say I had to either get rough, or let you escape." Shemhaza said, meeting my eye as I looked across at him, "Let you escape probably."

I let myself feel the magic in the air, looking at him and guessing where he was on the scale of power I'd seen so far in this world, "Who knows." Cause I certainly didn't, "But it's not my style to run from questions. Even stupid ones."

"Good to know. Please, try to show some decorum?"

When we stopped next, it was at a big double door. I had vague memories of this particular door being at the far end of the room where I'd caught the door from when it had been blown off its frame by that twit Zephyrdor. The door opened, and a pair of guards turned to look at us.

"Lady Kodori, we ask that you disarm."

Still holding the two bits of Tsubaki's spear, I handed them to one of the guards, "This is property of Tsubaki Shinra, of Sona Sitri's peerage. Do not lose it." I said to him seriously, then, "I carry no other weapons." Though, reluctantly, I handed over my gauntlets to Shemhaza, my hands feeling cold with their absence.

I was given a suspicious look, suffering myself to be searched and the guards to indeed come up with no other weapons. "Very well." And they got out of the way.

Before me was... well... it kind of looked like a courtroom. There were some places to sit along the wall with the door, there were three stands where a person might speak or plead their case. Facing me, there was a tall wooden stand, with several high backed chairs behind it, and tall enough to loom over those who might speak before it. Behind that, curved along the back wall, were more places to sit, and indeed, there were a few old looking devils sitting there, reminding me of a kind of jury stand, but not quite. Shemhaza grabbed a ridge of Shinkage's back, and tugged him aside to sit in the 'spectator' area along with Azazel, Odin, and Rossweisse, but otherwise, there wasn't a single person I knew in the room. Delly abandoned my shoulder and went with them, but only after I gave her a pat on the back with a tail.

"Step forward." There was only a single person on the stand in front of me. Dressed in a formal judge-like robe (with modest, but still kind of silly looking shoulder pads), this devil felt... powerful. Not enough to say, make my tails nervous, like they were around Serafall (Though after getting a hug, they were starting to get curious about her) but still powerful enough to feel even from five metres away. Bald, with an outline of beard along his jawline, the look on his face was conflicted. Like he didn't want to be here, yet had to be here, for some reason or another. Figuring I should at least save poor Shemhaza the blood pressure spike, I stepped forward onto the centre stand and remained quiet.

"I am Falbium Asmodeus." He started, his voice reinforcing that feeling of him not wanting to be here, "And we've summoned you, Kodori Haruhime, to inquire about your impossible claims to be from another world, your involvement with recent events, and collusion with... The Chaos Brigade?" A pause, "Yes. Bring the stone."

A guard came over from the side of the room and placed a small obsidian pyramid in front of me. I could feel a quiet hum of magic from it as I looked it over.

"Place your hand on the stone." He said.

"Nope." I replied easily, "I don't made a habit of touching weird magical objects."

A pause as the group of people behind Falbium mumbled with concern, and Azazel just barely held back a laugh. "It's a truth stone." He said, glancing behind him and making the mumbles cease.

I wondered how it might react if I was told to tell the truth, yet wasn't allowed to, but I was confident I could break the thing if I needed to, so I put my hand on it. "Ask your questions, bridge keeper, I am not afraid." I said.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

No one expects... the INQUISITION! ... Except anyone in the 40K universe.


	73. Interlude

Before I begin!

For those of you who care to do a little math, chapter 73 marks the first year of this fanfic (365/5=73). An entire year... You guys have no idea how many times I've had to bang my head on the desk to keep the lore more or less (more I hope) true to DxD. It's a much MUCH bigger place than Danmachi, and trying to keep track of people, places, things, changes that will happen because Kodori is a bit of a force of nature in her quest... Oh, and people who might no longer be in the story due to 'sudden head trauma' from crossing Kodori. Though, she hasn't actually removed anyone major... yet?

And I'm only JUST getting to the end of book FIVE!

I wish I was kidding that I had a small pillow on my desk to smash with my forehead. (Its actually a small cat shaped ball.)

But, progress has been made. She's done many things to expand her power, knowledge, influence, and while this is a good thing, its slowly becoming clear that her wish for a quiet retirement might be a little ways off, if not flat out impossible when she does make it back. But what exactly will she be when she returns? Hero? Villain? Criminal? Monster? How much is she willing to risk to return, and how much blood will there be behind her when she does?

But that's a later thing. I'm sure some of you have been curious about what's been going on back home, so to speak, so, as my Highschool DxDxDxD fanfic hits its first year, lets do something special.

What follows will be a montage of things happening back home. It won't be detailed, or as wordy as most of DxDxDxD, but it will give you guys (you wonderful people you) a window into what's going on. Short conversations, minor stories, a show that things are still moving back home, even with Kodori off on her own adventure.

* * *

Bell couldn't remember the last time he had difficulty killing a goblin. Now, to be fair, for the last hour or so, he and the rest of the party had been fighting. No breaks, no rests, no respite, the dungeon was throwing everything it had at them and as they got within sight of the ramp leading up to the first floor of the dungeon he was simply exhausted.

They all were. Lilly, who's ability to become as strong as she needed to when carrying things, had Chigusa flopped over her massive backpack. Ouka had taken Chigusa's tower shield, and was basically a mass of bruises by this point as he had used his wide body and shield to cover hallway entrances while the rest of dealt with other swarms. Mikoto was standing by willpower alone, though to be fair she had a great deal of willpower to spare. Welf, while dragging the end of his cleaver shaped great sword along the ground as they trudged towards the surface, had mastered the art of swearing while basically sleepwalking.

But even as Bell put his boot on the goblin's head to heave his dagger out of it, he felt no satisfaction of getting home from the dungeon. The six of them might have 'won' but they started as a party of seven.

"What are we going to tell them?" Bell asked no one in particular.

"The truth." Mikoto said, scrubbing a forearm across her bloody cheek.

And even as they reached the last ramp leading to the surface, the dungeon kept trembling.

* * *

Eina, ever the professional in her black pants, vest and white undershirt, took the news of Kodori's absence... well... Professionally. Bell had stayed behind to explain while the others made best speed for home.

"She was not killed but... lost?" Eina asked, "We've had several parties return after the shaking started. Do you know what happened at all? How did she vanish?"

"We had been hunting as normal, hoping to pick up a few of the collection quests. As we were cleaning up after a room clear, the dungeon started to shake." Bell started.

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"Close to what happened with the Black Goliath." He replied, "An eight at least."

"Very well." She wrote that down.

"As we were getting close to the eighteenth floor, the shaking got worse. It became hard to run in a straight line, and we were all starting to lose our footing." Bell had closed his eyes, putting one hand over them, "Miss Kodori was rear guard, since the floors and walls and even the ceiling were all spawning monsters as we ran. There was one really heavy quake, and Miss Kodori lost her balance. She fetched up against a wall, but then..."

"Did the floor give way?" Eina asked, putting her hand on Bell's "Bell?"

"No. No it wasn't the floor. It was..." He opened his eyes, then looked around the surface of the reception desk. With a quick lunge, he grabbed a bit of paper and an ink pot from Eina's side of the desk, and started drawing.

The move had shocked Eina. Bell was never this forward unless he was in combat. His manners were only hindered by his socially shy demeanour. But Eina waited until Bell had finished, figuring that bit of paperwork wasn't that important anyhow.

When he was done, it was a simple picture of what looked like a magic circle, with odd runes along the inside. "This appeared where Kodori had stopped to catch her balance. But before we could turn to help, or she could escape... It vanished. Taking her with it."

"Vanished?"

"We couldn't really stop. The hallway behind us was filling with monsters! Lilly... Lilly was closest. The area where Miss Kodori vanished was smooth, she said, like polished stone." Bell drew a little more, "Like this..."

Beside the first picture was a simple line with a little half circle. "I see... I will do what I can here. But please, Bell, go home and rest." She leaned forward a little and gave the boy a pat on the head, "They will need you strong."

"Yes, Miss Eina." Bell said, "Sorry about the paper."

Eina waved at him as he left, the subtle rumble of the dungeon under the tower making her feel uneasy.

* * *

"Lord Ouranos?" Royman called from the bottom of the steps leading up to the 'throne' the first God sat on. While still showing signs of age, the Guild's master was looking fit, the run down the stairs from the secret bookshelf that led here, the chamber of prayers, had hardly winded him, "What is wrong my Lord?"

"The dungeon is... In pain." Ouranos said after a deep breath, "Only once have I ever felt it rebel against my will like this."

Not being a real adventurer, hearing that the dungeon was resisting the one who supposedly held it back from once again ruining the world... Was troubling. Now Royman started sweating. "What do you mean my Lord?"

"The only time I have felt this, is when I and the others built Babel on top of the dungeon. Like the death throes of a great beast, the dungeon resisted me, but in the end, it calmed. But again, it feels as if it has woken up, and is thrashing about once more." The God's voice echoed in the chamber, "I do not know what will come of this, but have runners sent to ALL the Familia, big and small, no matter their membership, no matter their location upon the world!"

"Rakia and even the Poseidon Familia?"

"Every single one." Oranous said firmly, "They will know what it means, if it comes to that."

"Yes my Lord."

* * *

By the time Bell got home, he had, as usual, run all the possible questions and answers through his head. It was part of his weakness, one Kodori had tried to cure him of, to keep him from asking 'what if'. He had no trouble in combat. The only question being 'what if I fail'. He simply resolved not to fail, ever, and thus they had always made it back.

All but twice. The first time, she came back after a week. How long would it be this time? Would she come back at all?

No! Not what if, what NOW?

He stopped walking, took a deep breath, and slapped his hands over his cheeks twice, letting out his breath. Now he would go home, and make sure when Kodori did return it would still be home for her.

As usual, outside of the dungeon, it was Hestia who kept everyone from going to pieces. Even before the shock of Kodori going missing started to settle in, She had simply said, "She isn't dead."

It stopped the panic, but not the questions. Alive, but where? What happened? Who did it? Why? When will she return? What will we do now?

Haruhime, carrying two of the tiny little bundles Kodori and her had given birth to, remained calm on the surface, hugging their children and keeping a strong face. But everyone was looking at her, hoping she would remain strong as she always had. They all trusted Hestia, the Goddess of potato puffs, hearth and home, was as much a pillar of support as any of them.

But it was only late that evening, as most of them were slowly pulling themselves off the comfortable couches by the living room fireplace, the 'reading room', when Hestia spoke for the second time that evening.

"And for now, she's safe. I can hear her praying to me." Hestia said suddenly, drawing all eyes in the room to her, even the eyes of Haruhime's seventh child, who had been napping on Her shoulder, "And she isn't going to give up."

It wasn't 'relief' exactly, but it was the beginnings of 'hope'.

* * *

Gros, Chime and Weine, the three Xenos who lived at the Hearthstone manor seemed to be able to feel the pain from the dungeon. To them, it was like hearing someone they cared about whine like a hurt animal. To Gros, it was simply annoying, to Wiene, it made her sad, and to Chime... She simply became even more cuddly than usual for a hand sized rabbit.

* * *

Haruhime thought she was hearing things. It was no secret that she was putting on a strong front for people, but even with the help of Takemikazuchi and His Familia, keeping up with all the things a new mother needed to do was wearing her down.

But then she heard her voice. It was faint, like a breeze through the halls of the Manor, but it was Kodori's voice. "Welf-san! Welf-san!" She called out, making the blond haired bundle on her shoulder squeak at being woken up.

* * *

"They're going to find out eventually you know." Welf grumbled, "Packs of vultures the lot of them!"

"Lilly shares Kodori's hate for politics." Lilly replied, perking up, "Lilly hears something."

"What? We can all feel the rumble from the dungeon. I mean, sure you're low to the ground, bu-ow! No kicking!"

"Welf-san!" Haruhime's voice found its way to the reading room, "I have a message!" A pause, "Oh I'm sorry little one... please don't cry..."

"A message?" Welf called out, letting Haruhime know where he was, "Was it that creepy owl?" He asked, referring to Fels's big one eyed owl.

"Lilly will hold her if Haruhime wants?" Lilly offered, accepting the grumpy child from Haruhime and suffering to have little hands pawed at her face, "Soon you'll be bigger than Lilly. Shh shh..."

"I heard her voice, Welf-san. Ko-san spoke to me somehow."

Welf and Lilly shared a look, one that hoped the poor fox girl hadn't snapped under the pressure. "What... what did she say?" Welf asked, trying to keep himself from sounding patronizing.

"I know it sounds... I'm not crazy!" Haruhime said, "But... She said to make a picture of her, out of ko-steel, like a memory stone." She had tears in her eyes, but they were eyes filled with hope, not despair.

Welf frowned and scritched a hand over the stubble of his beard, "Well, that's awfully specific to be a crazy thought." He put a hand on Haruhime's shoulder, "But if that's what our princess wants, that's what our princess gets. Lil'e?"

"Lilly is here." She said quietly, since the baby had mumbled itself to sleep again.

"Get the brush, I'll be in the shop warming up the forge."

* * *

"I know this is not the sort of news you want to hear." Eina said as she sat down at the long dining table, holding a fresh cup of tea in one hand, and patting Chime with the other, "But with the dungeon becoming more violent, we've had to call off the search for Kodori.

"Actually, Miss Eina," Bell started, "We know she's not down there."

This made Eina blink, "What do you mean?"

"He means, she isn't in the dungeon." Hestia spoke up from the kitchen. A moment later, She came out, drying Her hands, "It might sound like I'm crazy, but I know she's alive. But she's not... here."

"I am aware of the Gods being connected to their Familia in a way we mortals cannot understand fully, but..." Eina picked up Chime, who did her best to curl up into the smallest ball she could.

"Kodori was the first one to ever pray to me. Even if I was in the other room, I could feel it calling to me. Not quite like being spoken to directly. But... She's very very far away."

"Miss Eina, how bad is the dungeon? We've been... regrouping since Miss Kodori vanished." Bell asked, patting Hestia's hand when She put it on his shoulder.

"Most of the level one adventurers can no longer enter the upper floors without severe risk. We have to keep a constant guard on the entrance as well." She replied, blinking as Chime ducked into her vest pocket, "I see our friends can feel something too?"

"Yes, Chime has been like that since it started." Bell said, "If you need us to help with the dungeon, we will help."

"The city will be thankful for all the help you can give." She put her teacup down, and fished Chime out of her pocket, "Sorry, but you ate my paperwork last time you visited."

* * *

"Hestia-sama..." Haruhime started hesitantly, "You don't have to. I'm sure we can find someone in the city..."

"No." Hestia said holding a small pink bottle in Her hand, "She's trusting us while she's away. And I won't trust anyone BUT us to do it." She popped the cork on the bottle, "Wish it didn't smell like sour milk..."

"If that's the case, one of us..."

"Who? Aside from Mikoto..." Hestia plugged her nose and upended the bottle into Her mouth, "None of you have the right... umm.. size. And it would take who ever it was out of action right?"

Too late to stop Her now, the busty Goddess already determined to the point of pushing past her usual aversion to all things sexual, Haruhime sighed, "I suppose I'll have to send a runner to Nazza-san to make more..." A pause, "And find you other clothes for a while."

"Is it supposed to itch?" Hestia asked, hugging herself as Her face slowly went red, "They've never itched before..."

* * *

They all did their best to keep their eyes on Hestia's face as She took the place of what would traditionally by a wet nurse's role. Even Bell was able to stop himself from turning to stone the instant he saw Hestia feeding one of the babies.

For a second or two anyhow. From then on they (the various girls on the list of 'who wants Bell') simply kept him away when it was feeding time, through a series of clever and mildly violent tactics thought up by Mikoto and Asuka, the sneakiest of the bunch.

* * *

"Haruhime!" Hestia shouted, startling the bundle in her arms, "Sorry..." She hushed, "She's going to try again."

"Try..." A pause, the child in her arms letting go of her nipple, "Wait, you mean..." She stood up slowly, patting the baby on the back over the shoulder.

Word filtered through the halls, and Asuka arrived at the door shortly after, holding a black rectangle of metal. Upon the metal, in fine etch work, was Kodori, dressed in her scale coat and looking over her shoulder like someone had just called her name. "Think it will work?" Asuka asked, giving the bundle over Haruhime's shoulder a tiny little nose boop.

"Yes." Haruhime said without hesitation.

Hestia put the black haired bundle into the big communal crib, and gently scooped up another one, "Here you go, yes you are adorable..."

Haruhime also exchanged her bundle for another, then sat down in a big padded chair, "But... How does... Wait..." She looked around frantically for a moment, her ears twitching and rotating about to look for the sound, "The card!" She looked down at the picture, feeling the metal of the card become ice cold. "Ko-san?" She said at the card, feeling the memory of her wife flow from her fingertips into her mind.

The still image of Kodori on the card seemed to turn, then blink at her, "m s-ill t-y-ng. I'm t-ll fine. Miss you..."

The voice sounded like it was between her temples, but it was there! Even as the image of Kodori shed a tear, Haruhime knew now that she was alive, "I love you." She replied to the card, "The dungeon has gone crazy, people have been hurt." She paused, feeling her breath hitch as her eyes got hot, "The children are fine." She smiled, hoping that Kodori could see her too.

"St-y strong. Love. Try a-in soon." The card replied brokenly, Hestia coming over from Her own chair and putting a hand on Haruhime's shoulder.

Haruhime's smile didn't fade, but she let out the first tear since the news of Kodori's disappearance. The metal of the card started get hot however, and she put it down on the nearby table. "She's... She really is alive!" She looked over to Hestia, who nodded back to her.

"I told you so." She smiled, carefully giving the fox girl a hug, "She sent a hug too."

* * *

To Freya, from her lofty perch atop the tower of Babel, it seemed the city was very very slowly getting dimmer. It didn't help Her mood at all, seeing what she thought of as her kingdom start to fade, or that Her throne had been shaking for nearly a month now. At ground level, the rumbling of the dungeon was simply something your felt through the soles of your boots, but up here, it was as if the tower itself was humming.

"Ottar." She said.

Never far from his Goddess, he replied near instantly, "My Goddess?"

"We are going to the city." A pause, "Perhaps for a time."

"I will send word to your summer home to clean up." He replied.

"Yes. I am sure they've cleaned Ishtar's stench from the walls of her old home by now." She smiled, "And has there been word of Hestia's pet fox?"

"The guild has called off the search for Mrs. Kodori."

"Strange... They seem rather calm about that..." Freya mused, "Let's go Ottar."

* * *

Hestia... had her hands full. It didn't help that She was short, or that the potion She had taken (and needed to continue taking) also made Her a little more top heavy, but trying to carry two children at a time from place to place, or feed and burp them, or any number of motherly duties...

It also didn't help that Haruhime needed to lock herself in her room. Still very much new to that side of being mortal, it didn't help that she was feeling the side effects of it, being connected to her Familia and any extreme emotions they might have.

There was a tap at the door, and a tall darkly tanned woman opened the door without waiting, "Lady Hestia." It was Ashia, "Have your hands full I see."

Hestia managed a smile, "It's been a busy time." She said, "I can already tell they will have Kodori's height for the most part. Except these two." She lightly shrugged her shoulders, the two black haired green eyed twins mumbling quietly with the motion.

"Where's Hime-chan?" Ashia asked, leaning forward and booping noses, "Don't look at me like that... Your noses are so cute."

"Um... She's in her room." Hestia mumbled, Her face going red, "It happened again."

"Ah, explains why Mikoto couldn't tell me why she wanted me to cut my night off early to come home." Unashamed Ashia laughed, "Its not like I don't have a standing invitation already."

This of course made poor Hestia go as red as Welf's hair.

"Don't worry, Lady Hestia." Ashia said, "I'll go calm her down. Be a nice way to round out my evening anyhow..."

* * *

"Sorry Bell." Nazza sighed, "I know she's not there to help with potion making, but these really are the best prices I can give you."

"I know, Miss Nazza. I've been trying to help in the dungeon, but even Loki Familia is having a hard time getting to the eighteenth." Bell replied, paying for the dozen potions, "I'll try and make it to a pantry to get more butterfly wings."

"If you could, that would be amazing." Nazza's droopy ears tiled forward a little, "But don't risk it if it's too much."

"Nazza is right, Bell." Miach said with that Godly calm of His, "How are the children? Is... Is Hestia taking well to Her new role?"

"Yes, Lord Miach. I feel She is too kind for us." He blushed, "But She didn't want to leave it to anyone else."

"That is very much like Her." He nodded, "Thankfully there is no special ingredient for that potion."

"One less thing to worry about." Nazza nodded, "When you go to the dungeon again, remind Cassandra and Daphne to come home once and a while."

"They've been very helpful in healing the suppression teams." Bell nodded, "But I'll tell them."

* * *

"I AM GANESHA!" The elephant masked God announced, only to have his next words interrupted by a squeaky cry, "I am Ganesha?"

"You are too loud." Hestia said, "Come join us for tea, Ganesha." She walked away from the main door of the manor, gently rocking the crying child, "He's just a lovable idiot, no need to cry."

"My lord, you know you don't need to hide here in Lady Hestia's home." Shakti said, "I'm sorry for Him waking the child."

"What news did you have? You're adorable orphan girl said it was urgent." Ganesha said, looking way way down at the half elven orphan from Rakia, "It is good your voice is back."

Her only reply was to smile the gap toothed smile of one who's adult teeth were coming in, and hug His leg, before running off to tell the others of her adventure in being a message runner.

"Kodori sent a message for you, actually." Hestia said, holding the blond haired bundle so that Shakti could fawn over him.

"Are you..." Ganesha started, before falling silent under Hestia's gaze.

"She wants you to look through your books for something. She's in another world, and thinks you might have something on the topic." For someone so tiny, Hestia had pinned Ganesha with her determined look.

"I see... I will go over my entire collection." He said, "In thanks for her efforts, and your Familia's efforts to help my Familia hold the city together in these trying times." He bowed to her, "For I am Ganesha, and you are my friend." A pause, "And I hope you'll be my friend too some day." He said to the baby.

* * *

Welf was... irritated. He'd heard Haruhime talking with Kodori through the card more than once, and even though he loved Haruhime like a sister, he really hated how she tried not to worry Kodori. So much so, that he walked into the 'baby room', ignoring the fact that she was nursing.

"Damn women." He grumbled, seeing Hestia and Haruhime shoulder to shoulder, both holding cards of their own, "Sorry, I know how this works." He said, putting a hand on both the women's shoulders and looking into one of the cards, "But they'll never tell you." One of Haruhime's black tails started flicking at him angrily, "Ow no hitting!"

"We don't want to worry her though." Hestia said.

He could hear the reply, like it was right between his ears, "I'm always worried. Welf, good to hear you, make it quick, I'll make more cards soon."

So he told it like it was, "The dungeon's gone nuts and the city is slowly falling apart with most of the magic stone supply cut off. The adventurers are showing the strain now too with potions running out and constant fighting."

Kodori's reply as usual, was right to the point, but surprising, "Need people, call Rakia."

"But..." Welf blinked.

"They owe us." A pause, "Out of time. Love you all, keep it together!"

"Welf-san..." Haruhime started, her body glowing gold and purple, "You know you aren't allowed in here."

Hestia was also glowing, though with a pale blue.

Being more accustomed to women, godly or not, he replied, "I'll install a lock if you care so much. If you need me, I'll be writing a letter and finding a messenger." And he showed himself out.

* * *

"Mr. Ottar! Lady Freya!" Bell greeted them at the front gate of the manor, "Um... What brings you today?" As usual, Freya's outfit made the boy want to look anywhere but at her, but being the polite boy he was, he managed to keep his eyes on her face... somehow.

"Simply a social visit, dear boy." She said smoothly.

Also in his polite nature, was to assume innocence until proven guilty, so he unlatched the gate and let them in.

In short order, the majority of the manor, all those not in the dungeon at least, were assembled in the reading room. Tea and cookies were brought out, and the fireplace was fed to warm the room.

"Lady Freya." Takemikazuchi started, "It is a rare pleasure to have you visit our humble alliance."

"Tower feeling a little unstable?" Hestia teased.

Ottar raised an eyebrow at Hestia, but Freya raised a hand and he settled back to a neutral face, "To be honest, yes. It has been some time since the dungeon has been so... noisy." She smiled, "I hear your Familia was the first to report on it."

There was an uncomfortable silence, interrupted by a quiet squeak from Haruhime's arms, where the white haired seventh child was sleeping.

"Yes. We were in the dungeon when it all started." Bell said, "It was almost as bad as the Black Goliath incident."

"My my. That was another incident that I felt from my apartments on top of the tower." Freya nodded, "Most of you are absent today? Helping with the dungeon?"

"Yes. We take shifts, to help, and help at home." Bell replied, looking over to Haruhime.

"I'm surprised Kodori is taking a turn in the dungeon, considering how dangerous it has gotten, and her children being here." The Goddess wasn't quite smiling, but it was close, as the room seemed to darken slightly.

"She is missing." Bell replied, "She would be here if she could."

"Missing? Did she fall?" Ottar asked, surprising everyone.

"No!" Hestia said, lowering her voice, "No, she's... just far away. Something happened, and she was taken somewhere else. But she's alive."

"Oh? Maybe she's returned to her homeland? She did say she wasn't from around here." Freya smiled, "I suppose it would make sense, being such a responsible young lady, she would never be away from her children."

At the word 'children', the bundle in Haruhime's arms wiggled a little, turning its head towards the room. Freya noticed of course, the gold and green eyes looking at her, but before she could so much as smile in the child's direction, it scrunched up its tiny face and started to cry thinly.

"Oh dear... Please excuse me." Haruhime stood up, gently rocking the child and hushing it, "Normally such a quiet child..." She mumbled as she left the room.

The Goddess of love frowned slightly, but the smiled again as Takemikazuchi said, "I promised her that I would take care of her children, if it came to that. But I trust in her to return."

"We all do." Bell said.

* * *

"Does it bother you at all?" Hestia asked Haruhime while She, Haruhime and Ashia were in the baby room, the Amazon assisting with burping the little bundles and putting them in the crib to nap after nursing.

"Why would it bother her?" Ashia said, "Way she tells it, Kodori did warn them."

"And... Even if she didn't want it, I turned to Ashia-san for the same reason." Haruhime added, lifting the last child off her breast, covering herself up again and settling the bundle on her shoulder to pat.

"That's right." Ashia said, "Don't poke the bear unless you wanna wake it up."

"No. That's not it." Haruhime said before Hestia could reply, "So long as she returns home. That's all that matters to me. If she has to rely on someone while she is away, then I want her to. So long as she comes home."

"See Hestia?" Ashia smiled, accepting another child and rubbing its nose with her own gently to get a happy giggle before putting it to her shoulder and patting its back, "You might not really get it. I mean, sure, you're an amazing Goddess, but you're no warrior."

"Yes." Haruhime nodded, "Now... I will certainly have a talk with whoever I need to about boundaries... But so long as Ko-san returns home, she could sleep with the devil if it helps her survive."

Hestia blushed at the usually polite Haruhime using what sounded like Welf's direct mode of speech, but nodded.

"Besides." Ashia said, carefully putting the child next to its sibling for a nap, "After all the work you two went through to stay together, I wouldn't worry about her going stray on you either."

* * *

At first, the contingent from Rakia was met with... Suspicion. When the lookouts from Ganesha Familia spotted the square of one hundred soldiers, ten wagons, and one commander, word was sent ahead to the guild. The guild then sent a runner to Loki Familia, who then sent...

Gareth.

Dressed like a small walking fortress, the thickly bearded brown haired dwarf marched towards the ten by ten square of Rakia soldiers with about as much concern as someone pouring a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

The look of the soldiers had changed a little. All of them wore a full suit of armour that covered them from head to foot. Each had a broad sword at the hip, a spear, and tower shield for armaments. Being one of the people out on the field the last time they 'invaded' Gareth noted the difference with an amused expression if nothing else.

The soldier at the front of the formation though drew the most attention. There was no mistaking the colour of worked adamant, or the tower shield with a dragon scale pattern. So after stopping and waiting for the soldiers to stop a good ten paces from him, he spoke up.

"That you, Rakia Man?" Gareth rested his palms on the butt of his axe, the double headed monstrosity of a weapon head down on the ground.

One of the soldiers just behind the commander opened his mouth to say something, but the commander's fully enclosed helmet glanced back to silence him. Planting his tower shield into the ground, the armoured figure raised a hand to his helmet to lift the face plate, "Gareth." He greeted, "I was hoping to see a familiar face."

"Yeah, that's me. Most familiar dwarf in the city. I have to ask though, you're not looking to invade again are you?"

"I owe Orario, and its people, far far too much to even consider it." Marius said, "I was sent word by Welf, that the people needed a little help with the dungeon. And if there is anything my country has in abundance, it's people."

"And if I said you weren't welcome anyhow?" Gareth replied, not unkindly, just matter of factly.

"Then I would simply be visiting Lady Hestia and Lord Takemikazuchi, and the ones I owe so much more to, then leave." Marius shrugged, "Will you let us pass? If nothing else, I look forward to tasting proper beer again, on me, if you wish to join me."

"Eh, fine. I'll let you in, but I'm sure you won't get the warmest of welcomes." He shrugged massive shoulders, lifting his axe and plunking it over his shoulder.

Marius nodded, then turned to his troops, "Set camp!"

* * *

While the citizens were not so welcoming of the soldiers, the adventurers were more than happy to have a few extra hands. While most of them were level one, they were well disciplined, well equipped, and more than willing to do minor duties the the more experienced adventurers were too busy to do themselves, like carry off wounded, pick up magic stones or monster drops, or even just carry things from place to place as messengers or combat support. To the Orario adventurers, it was like having a bunch of squires to help them out, and to the soldiers, it was a chance to learn and return home with the exilia to empower them as adventurers.

There was only a single incident of the Rakia soldiers getting out of line, nearly making the citizens rebel against them, even if the adventurers were accepting of them. But Marius himself beat the offenders within an inch of their lives, gave them food and water for ten days, and had them walk home to Rakia.

* * *

"Mr. Marius!" Bell greeted the Rakia Man as he entered the hearthstone manor, "Thank you for your hard work today."

"Thank you, Chigusa." Marius said before greeting Bell, "It might not be my kingdom, but it is my home." With Chigusa's help, he stripped out of his armour quickly, rolling his shoulders with a happy sigh, "Have you heard from her recently?"

"She checks in every few days." Bell replied, helping put the armour bits on a shelf, "It's about all that's keeping Mrs. Haruhime together..."

"I can't even imagine. It's worrisome to be away from home, and that's only a week or so fast march from here." They entered the manor proper, gathering up various orphans who owed their freedom in no small part to the new King of Rakia, "Good to see you all doing well though." He said as he had to stop to administer headpats to them all.

"How are things back home anyhow?" Welf asked as he came in from another room, wiping off his hands, "I can tell my old man has been given more freedom to work properly, just by your equipment."

"We are slowly getting things under control. It's been only half a year, but we've survived winter, and the fields were looking to be in good shape when I left." Marius replied, sitting at the dining table, accepting tea, and picking up Chime, who in the usual adorable rabbit fashion gave him a friendly headbutt.

"And Miss Asfi?" Bell asked.

"Might not be Miss much longer." Marius said, "If nothing goes wrong here at least."

Welf laughed, "You'd almost think Kodori planned that. Really?"

"My mother approves, and Asfi is... much smarter than I. If she agrees, she will make a good queen." He turned his head as Haruhime and Hestia entered, followed by Asuka and Mikoto. "Though, I'm not sure we will be as... prolific as the Hime's."

Welf laughed, Bell blushed, and the women carrying the children gave him a collective raised eyebrow. "So long as you still visit occasionally." Haruhime said, "Even if you are here to help, it's good to have you here again."

"Mm." Mikoto nodded, "It's good to have someone who takes their work seriously around." She glared at Welf, who shrugged, then accepted a wrapped up bundle with blond hair.

"I owe her, and all of you a great debt. And now that my kingdom is starting to grow again, I look forward to visiting more." He accepted a child as well, "Maybe get a little practise of another sort while I'm here." He added, offering the baby a finger to hold.

"What are your plans for your soldiers?" Takemikazuchi asked, coming in with a platter of fresh tea.

"In ten days or so, weather permitting, we should have a fresh platoon arriving, bringing stone for trade and rebuilding efforts for the older houses that have fallen from all this shaking. I will send the most fatigued of my troops back home, and the cycle will repeat until the crisis is over." Marius explained, "The guild is giving us fair compensation for our efforts as well, and aside from troops, we'll be sending back some of the little things we need still, even after your generous care package."

Haruhime smiled, "It sounds like Ko-san, talking through you."

"It should." Marius grinned, running his fingertips over the fuzzy head of the child in his arms, "Asfi had a hand in that as well, since the 'little things' are what she needs to help the fields in the coming year."

* * *

"Ottar." Freya frowned, "Did I hear that correctly?"

"Yes Lady Freya." Ottar nodded, "I suspected it to be false, but the records are there now. All seven of the children have proper names." A pause, "As well, it seems to be true that Kodori can talk to them, from where ever she is now."

Freya held up a fine wine glass, waiting for Ottar to fill it before draining half its contents then throwing the fine crystal into the fireplace of Ishtar's former lounge. "No matter, I will still make at least one of them mine. Along with that sweet child Bell..."

"What are your orders?"

"For now? We wait." She sighed, "Victory will be all the sweeter if not a single hand is raised."

"Yes, Lady Freya."

* * *

It was a strange feeling. Much like the first time Kodori had called out to her from where ever it was she had ended up, it felt like a whisper coming from between her temples. But since then, Kodori had always given Hestia a message, letting her know Kodori was about to try using the metal card.

But the voice was different. She knew the voice, but it wasn't her wife's.

"Haruhime-san?" Asked the voice, hesitantly.

It was a rare moment where she didn't have any of her children, but she retreated to the nursing room all the same. She knew the voice, it belonged to Akeno, the friend Kodori had next to her during the name giving ceremony.

Haruhime took the first card Welf had made since the beginning, the one she hadn't let anyone else use since he had made a second one, and looked into it. As the picture of her wife faded, it was replaced not by Kodori sitting down in a wood floored room, with the night sky behind her, but instead a blurry, partially coloured shadowy form. She could make out most of Akeno's outline, but it was wavering slightly, like it was a heat mirage.

"Haruhime-san?" Akeno called out again, the voice sounding closer to the front of her skull than the middle, now that the fox girl had the card in hand, "Are you... I see you!"

"Akeno-san?" Haruhime asked, "You are calling instead of Ko-san?"

Akeno's shadow nodded, "She is fine, but... I have a... I want to..."

Haruhime smiled slightly, "I see." She tilted her head slightly, "But you aren't the one from the full moon."

The wavering haze between them went red for a moment, "No! It wasn't me... I'm not that brave..."

Even a world apart, Haruhime's gaze was just as sharp as in person. "Ko-san has spoken of you, and your friends there. At the warmth you all have. Why do you seek her warmth when you have others already? She's spoken highly of you already, how you care for the others. Do you really need to add another? Or do you simply wish to feel needed?"

Akeno, even with the shadows obscuring her form, slumped slightly, "I... ara..."

"I do not know why you feel this way." Haruhime continued, feeling the creeping warmth beginning to heat up the metal of the card, "But I will not allow you to use Ko-san as a solution to it."

"But..."

"Ko-san is mine." Haruhime said softly, "But I understand that her returning to me may need her to seek comfort from others. She shoulders much, and tries not to let it show, but I cannot ease her burden from here."

"Then... How..."

"Akeno-san. You may not use Ko-san as a solution, but please, trust her as a _guide_. You cannot keep her, but if you are willing, and she asks, then please, help her."

Akeno took a deep breath, then nodded, "Thank you."

"Do not," Haruhime's smile faded, "go to her on a full moon. She does not need to be burdened by the guilt a second time. Only offer what she asks for, and only if you are willing, no more."

Akeno nodded again, trying to keep her face from showing the pain she felt, as the Tarot in her hand started scald her fingertips. "Thank you. I will do my best to care for her while she is here."

"Thank you as well No-chan. Please, take care of her while I cannot, and trust her to help you in return. I hope, when this is over, to share tea with you some day."

"I will help Ko-san as best I can, so that we can share tea. Good night, Ha-san." Before Akeno put the card down, she saw Haruhime smile, the dark tunnel between them lighting up with its radiance. After a deep breath, she carefully got her phone out and sent a message to Kodori.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

And there you have it! A brief look into what the heck is going on back home. I could do more, but well, enough clues are given in DxD to let on about what's happening that I don't really need to.

Apologies in advance to those who wanted to ship Marius and Lilly.

See you all in 5 days as usual, where we find out what exactly Kodori is going to do about... THE DEVLISH INQUISITION!


	74. Chapter 73

**Notes**

So yeah, now I step from the manga references I've been using, and go to the books. Don't worry, I have them, and I've got a pretty good idea how I'm going to proceed from here. Also, I hope you all liked the little peek I gave you into some of what's happening in Orario. I'm sure some of you have been a little curious.

Brings up another point. How will I proceed when Kodori does make it back?

I'll let you know when I figure that out. Cause I've got no clue. :)

* * *

Chapter 73

I placed my hand on the black pyramid, feeling a little tingling on my palm. "Do I just leave my hand here?" I asked.

"Yes." Falbium said, picking up a bit of paper, "Ahem... Leaving your claim to be from another world for now, we will address your involvement with Princess Rias Gremory's peerage. Discounting the assistance you offered, you have taken holy items from the Church, and created weapons for them."

"I have." I replied simply.

"Weapons that have been demonstrated several times in the recent rating games, as well as on the field during clashes with the rogue faction of Grigori. That have proven effective against Devil, Human, Fallen and Angels alike?"

"I do not recall an Angel being on the wrong end of anything I've made." I said, "True otherwise."

"We would like you to submit samples to this inquisition. In the interest of keeping the recently forged peace of the three factions."

"No." I replied, causing a bit of a stir behind him.

"How dare you refuse!" One of the robed figures shouted.

"You have no right to deny this!" Another said.

"I work for the Gremory house." I replied, "If you wish to talk to them about my inventions, you may."

Falbium glanced behind him again with a sigh, silencing the grumbles, "The heir of the Sitri house has some of these items however." A pause, "As well as the Phoenix House."

"Contracted acquisitions." I replied easily.

"Giving such young devils that kind of power is foolish!" Another complained.

I looked towards the one who said that, and glared. But said nothing. Falbium wrote something down, then, "The incident with ... Riser Phoenix..." He blinked at his paper, looked up at me, then back down again.

He seemed to be a little behind on current events, and despite the people behind him hadn't changed his tone at all, so I asked, "Which one? Before or after Rias Gremory's rating game?"

A pause, "Before... I think." He mumbled.

"His peerage asked for my services on the matter. And collectively, they each owe me a small favour, not including one of his rooks, and two of his pawns." I replied, "I'm well studied in that area of alchemy."

"I see..." More mumbles from behind him.

"You are trying to disrupt the balance of the peace we have!" Someone yelled.

"What if your meddling makes the other factions suspicious of us?" Said another.

"They can ask for some help as well, if they want." I replied, looking at the last one to speak, "I don't have repeat customers for it, no matter how sour your grapes might have gotten." I looked to Falbium, "I can also make hair grow cream, if you're interested."

Azazel chuckled quietly behind me, followed by Delly shushing him.

Falbium looked thoughtful for a moment, then back at his paper, "After the recent attack by three of the Chaos Brigade, you talked to a captive, alone, and healed him as well. Less than a day later, he escaped."

"I wasn't alone." I said, glancing over at Delly and Shinkage, "But yes, I did heal him."

"Why would you heal a terrorist?!" These old robed devils were getting annoying...

"You are responsible for your servants, alone or not!"

Shinkage growled, the sound vibrating the chairs surrounding him.

"She did get some information out of him." Azazel commented off offhandedly.

"I also warned the guards there about him saying he was going to break out." I added.

I was getting the impression that Falbium was... not here because he wanted to be here. Every time he spoke, he sounded bored, every time someone complained, he sighed or rolled his eyes. He was even relying on the people behind him to bring up points, instead of thinking of them himself.

"Finally," He brushed off the complaints from behind him and got to the first topic, "Your claim of being from another world."

"I am." I replied simply.

The crowd went silent, all their eyes on the stone I was still touching.

"Could it be malfunctioning? Maybe it doesn't work for youkai? Is she suppressing the stone's enchantment?" they mumbled back and forth among themselves.

"Does anyone have some water?" I asked.

Azazel chuckled again, as a maid stepped out from behind a pillar someplace, and put a glass of water on the podium in front of me.

"Is it true, that the universal language is gone from this world?" I asked, "That humans, in their folly to make Babel, the tower to reach heaven, had the One language taken from the world forever?" I asked, rubbing my throat with my free hand.

"Yes." Falbium said, "While we Devils can speak any language freely, and the Angels and Fallen as well, the One language is gone."

"Where I'm from, the Gods themselves built Babel. It stands as a monument to Their power, and the symbol of Their intervention to save Their children, the mortal races, from the monsters that continuously spawn under it." I gripped the side of the podium, " _ **That is where**_ cough _**I'm from.**_ "

While everyone but Delly, Azazel and Shinkage went slack jawed at my words, I quickly downed some water, coughed, drank some more, coughed again, and did my very best to keep standing, as well as my hand on the floating black pyramid. I was just starting to lose that horrible scratchy feeling when Falbium tapped a gavel down to regain order.

It didn't work. "She is! Such a disruptive presence must be removed! Such a secret must be silenced! This explains why she doesn't care about who she gives her secrets to!"

Then the door behind me exploded.

As the dust settled, and the figure standing there was revealed, she said, "Under who's authority was my retainer detained?!"

The room fell to silence, and I turned back to face Falbium, "Now that you've forced the information out of me, I'll tell you this. The leaders of all three factions know I'm from another world. They know I'm doing these things so I can get home. And they probably haven't said anything to you guys about it, because they know I hate politics, and that you'd try something like this."

"Be silent!" One of them yelled, standing up and pointing at me.

"You are just a petty youkai!"

Another voice from the doorway said, "She is not just a petty youkai." It was Sirzechs, "Falbium, I'm surprised."

"I don't even want to be here." Falbium sighed, rubbing his bald head, "Just because I'm one of the devil kings..."

Sirzechs rubbed his chin, face thoughtful, then said, "Lady Kodori has my support in her efforts. As well as that of the Leviathan, and Beelzebub. And she has earned that support." His pleasant voice had a very subtle hint of challenge in it.

"Mine too." Azazel raised a hand, "And probably Michael's as well, though he's not around to verify."

"Now if you'll excuse us." Rias said into the stone silence of the room, "My retainer is on the clock."

"I hate my job." I said, making the pyramid turn bright red while a flash of heat (meh it was only about 2000 degrees) washed against my palm, "Guess it's still working?" I took my hand off it and bowed to Falbium, "Any inquiries to my skills can be made through my boss."

I turned and stepped off the platform, Delly and Shinkage joining me as I approached Sirzechs and Rias, "I was wondering where you ended up." Rias said testily.

"I'm sorry you were caught up in politics again." Sirzechs added, "That was Falbium Asmodeus, formerly Falbium Glasya Labolas."

I walked behind them as they led the way, "I've heard that name before, haven't I?"

" **The twit who threw the door at you.** " Shinkage said.

"Of the four of us, Falbium only has the job because he is the only one who qualifies for it. Otherwise, he'd rather lay in bed all day." Sirzechs said, "I hardly see him doing this because he wanted to."

"I'm not going to have to have a talk with Zephyrdor am I?" I asked.

"Don't cause any more trouble for me, Sensei." Rias said sharply, "Besides, we will be facing him in a game soon. And I will take up the matter with him then myself."

Rias stormed a little further ahead, while Sirzechs turned back to me, tugging at his collar and giving me a worried look.

* * *

Eventually, Sirzechs split off from us, leaving me to walk behind Rias with Delly on my shoulder and Shinkage beside me. She seemed to have calmed down slightly, but I didn't want to initiate a conversation, instead letting her lead me... where ever it was.

One teleport circle later, we were back in the treatment ward, "You didn't visit after the game." She started.

"Turned away at the door." I replied, "So I went to visit everyone else. Issei's room had well... everyone but Shinkage, Delly and I in it at the time."

"You saw what happened?"

"Of course."

"We will talk about results later." She said stiffly, leading me to Issei's room, empty now save for the boy himself and... Koneko's familiar. The snow white kitten was curled up under the sleeping boy's hand, much like I'd done for Asia after the game against Riser. "Can you help him?"

I stopped myself from saying the first thing that came to mind. That being 'probably not'. Instead I said, "I will guide him as best I can." I shook a fox out of my tail, and placed it on the bed so it could curl up under Issei's other hand, "Though, if this is something his sacred gear does, Azazel might know what happened."

"I will ask." She said, "Thank you."

She sat down on a chair next to the bed, putting her hand over his, the kitten opening a blue eye at her, then returning to sleep. I stood next to her, "You still did well you know. You all did." I gave her shoulder a squeeze as she turned her head towards me, "Shh, this is a hospital."

"We lost." Rias said after taking a deep breath, "I lost."

"It is not the end of the world. Or the end of the tournament. Every loss, every retreat, every failure, is information you can use for a future success."

"More words from the dungeon?" She frowned, looking at Issei again.

"At the end of the day, being alive means you win. I'm sure you will learn from this, and grow. All of you will. These rating games? This is the experience you need." I took my hand away.

"And there is no substitute for experience." She sighed, "We will learn, and we will do better."

"Good." I motioned to Issei, "Be sure to give him a hug when he wakes up."

She nodded, "We will be returning in a couple of days. If you have any sightseeing you wish to do before then, arrange it with Grayfia."

"What about the other games?"

"Now that my new pieces have taken the train in, we can all use the teleport circle to return at almost any time. Yourself included." She paused, "I hope you took notes, Sensei. This will be my only loss, from here forward."

"As my Lady says." I bowed, peeking an eye at her reaction.

She gave me a Karate Chop of Justice, "Let them know I'll be here until he wakes up."

"I'll arrange for a pasta night in the mean time."

* * *

"This is... highly irregular." Grayfia said, "But, if you wish, I will arrange it with the staff."

"Yay!" Delly said from my shoulder, "Your pasta makes me wish I was your size."

"Thank you. And the stables?" I asked.

"They have agreed to let you visit, since you seem to be fireproof enough." She nodded.

"And now... Your thoughts on the match?"

"Both peerages did well." Grayfia replied, "And while I am... disappointed to a small degree that Lady Rias lost, I am pleased to see how much she and her peerage has grown."

"They all exceeded my expectations. Except poor Gasper honestly..." I sighed, "He isn't really allergic to garlic, is he?"

"All vampires are instinctually repelled by it. It is harmless otherwise." She explained, "It is merely an effort of will to overcome."

"Hm, well, this will be interesting then. Thank you, I'll be in the guest wing until Rias and Issei return."

"Very well."

* * *

Shinkage raised his head a half second before someone knocked on my door, "Come in." I said, not turning away from my alchemy set.

"Already back to work?" Azazel stepped in, "Not going to check in with the kids?"

"Did that after the game, and most of them are napping now." I tore my gaze away from the slowly dissolving chemical powders, "What brings you by?"

"Figured I'd tell you what happened to Issei as well, since Rias asked me before I left the hospital." He shrugged, finding a chair and pulling it up next to me.

"I can guess why easily enough." I said, "And yeah, what did happen?"

"Juggernaut Drive." He said, "It was forced, so it left him berserk, but it was the beginnings of Juggernaut Drive."

"Good thing he was already about to pass out then." I looked back to the bubbling fluids.

"It's dangerous to use. Very dangerous. Especially since he is still growing into his power." Azazel explained, "It burns away at the sacred gear users life. And even if he might live 10,000 years as a devil, there is still a limit."

"I'll do what I can then." I sighed, "He's too nice a guy to have accidentally killing someone on his conscience."

"He's probably the mildest Red Dragon Emperor who's ever been." Azazel agreed.

" **He is, yes.** " Shinkage said, raising himself off the dog bed. " **But, it gives him a certain strength that my... Ddraig's more successful hosts had.** "

We both looked at the metal cat, nodding, "So, already working on improvements?" Azazel motioned to the slowly forming crystal in the final beaker, "I see you've improved your formula for growing gems."

"This is what happens when information is readily available. This simple crystal here?" It was a bright red crystal, a bit square in its shape, "There might be maybe, four people in all of Orario who know how to make something like this. But that means they can sell it for what ever they want, while everyone else wonders how they did it."

"And yet, here you are. From what Ajuka said about you, you already had a good idea when you got here, but now you're surpassing some of his best students." He chuckled, "Now, he does call some of those students 'idiots who consider surviving an explosion a successful experiment'..."

"I'm still not going to work for you directly." I mumbled, watching the crystal grow, "Where do you get your crystals from, if you don't grow them?"

"I dig them out of the ground, you know, like almost everyone else." He chuckled, "Though your way means less travel, monsters, effort, and potential for wasted time."

"Not counting the resources I use to make them, or the dozens of failures I had getting here?" I raised an eyebrow at him, "Maybe if I get a chance, I'll ask where I can find a place to mine underworld crystals or something."

* * *

Dinner was... a little low key for pasta night. Most everyone was still tired, a bit sore about the loss, and thinking too hard about it. Issei had woken up a little after I'd left, but stayed for another couple of hours to make sure he was out of danger, and was just as hungry as ever. You'd only have guessed anything was wrong by how careful his movements were, like he was fighting a cold or something.

"Not the usual fair." Zeoticus said after a couple of mouthfuls, "But, this is really quite excellent."

"It's not Friday, but tradition isn't everything." I said, "If it's not spicy enough, try some from that platter there."

Venelana was actually the only one (other than me) who was eating off the extra spicy platter, "My husband is a little tame when it comes to spicy foods." She laughed behind her hand, "Rias, if you don't eat, you'll be miserable in the morning."

"I know..." She mumbled, "I'm still thinking about the match."

"That much is obvious." Lady Gremory said, "But, if you eat properly, I'll give you the recording of my nephew's match."

Rias perked up, "Sairaorg? You-"

"After dinner." Rias's mother said with a smile, "With this many at the table, I expect there to be almost no leftovers."

As everyone slowly started to pick up the pace and eating like usual, Venelana winked at me. I would have to remember this lesson, in case my own children were ever hesitant about eating because of something that happened.

* * *

"Hey Gasper?" I asked a little while after dinner, "How was dinner?"

"It was really good Sensei." He said, looking down at his arms, where Delly was currently, "I think Delly-chan ate too much though."

"lies... lies I tell ya... zzz." Delly mumbled.

"Good."

* * *

The next day, I dressed up in full armour, got all my adventuring equipment in place, and headed for the teleport room. Everyone else, as per Rias's order, was taking the day to enjoy the rest of their vacation. But, she made it clear they would all be back to work as soon as we returned to the school.

However, I was 'off the clock'.

Grayfia was waiting at the teleport circle just outside the gate, looking as professional as always, not a hair out of place. Oddly enough, she had young Millicas with her as well.

"I didn't know I was going to have company." I said, Good morning, Millicas."

"Hello Lady Kodori." He replied brightly, bowing to me.

"Why would I not take my son to the zoo?" Grayfia asked, "Especially since he has done very well in his studies."

"I even helped Issei with his studies." He said seriously.

Unable to resist, I knelt down next to him and gave him a headpat, "Helping someone who is struggling is a worthy effort indeed." I stood up, "I'm not overdressed am I?"

"We will be touring the usual pathways designated for visitors, protected by wards and barriers. You will be visiting the animal pens."

"Good point." I nodded, making sure my bracers were tight.

The teleport circle lit up, and with an eyeblink of scenery blurring, we had arrived at what looked like, for all the world...

A normal, every day, zoo. Ticket booths up front, the familiar smell of 'animal' in the air, the noise of people, the front wall (heavy stone wall) was covered in advertisements about the various attractions... About the only thing missing was... Well no, they had a 'parking lot' though it seemed to be for griffons to land.

"What were you expecting, Kodori-sama?" Grayfia teased, a tiny smile on her face, "While the animals are certainly more dangerous, devils have many of the same things here as on Earth." She held her hand out, and Millicas put his hand in hers and the two of them walked towards the ticket booth.

"I can see that... I mean, aside from the outer wall and the griffon parking lot... it even smells the same." I followed, "Am I supposed to meet someone?"

"Yes." She said, "One adult, one child, and one specialist."

The devil, who looked like your average part timer with his uniform and cap, looked at her, Millicas, and then me. He then took out two wristbands, "For you, Ma'am, and you Sir." He wrapped the paper bands over each of their wrists, then took out a clip board, "You would be... Oh, you really are!"

"Heehee, Lady Kodori is famous." Millicas said.

"She is." Grayfia nodded, "If you need us, I have my phone."

"Have fun you two, I'll find you later if you don't mind me tagging along." I said.

They left, the red headed boy smiling brightly up at his mother, who's return smile was tempered by age, but still bright in its own way.

"Good to see the young ones more often, now that things are settling a bit." The part timer said, "Lady Kodori, if you could just sign in here..." It was a simple sign in sheet with the header of 'Consultants, specialists, vets.' So I signed with my still shaky but readable devil script, and he handed me lanyard with a 'Specialist' card in it, and my name scribbled in his much more readable writing. "This will get you just about anywhere, so don't lose it, and please return it before you leave."

"Does it count for a normal pass too?"

"Of course. I've already sent a message that you're here, if you want to just sit down someplace?"

He motioned towards the fading backs of Grayfia and Millicas, and I followed giving one last wave to the part timer. It really did look like just about any zoo I'd been to. Well marked paths, (lizards, insects, aquarium, mammals) smooth cobblestone, various warnings like 'do not taunt the animals' and the like.

And of course, food vendors, animal food vendors, and a souvenir shop. I found a bench and parked myself on it, making sure my name card was visible (it was bright white against the rust red and black of my armour), and simply listened. I found my mind wandering back a few minutes, and hoped that I could share moments like that with my own children.

"No way." I heard halfway through my mental replay, "Is that a kitsune? I've never seen one with more than four tails, and never with a solid black colour on the tails!"

I turned towards the voice, the sound and tilt of the accent poking a deep memory of my former life. No way...

Standing just a little taller than me, with a tough wiry build was a man I knew. His rugged outdoorsman brown shirt and cargo shorts iconic to his look as a mortal.

"I had my suspicions when I was told about you." He was just out of arms reach, his feet apart like he wasn't sure what I'd do next, "But I never expected to meet you here." One part excited, two parts Australian, his voice and friendly round face were unmistakable.

I stood, extending my hand, "And I never expected to meet you at all, Mr. Irwin."

"None of that!" He grinned, gripping my hand firmly, "Friends call me Steve! And considering your dealings with a certain delivery man, I'd be glad if you did the same."

"You're the one..." I found myself grinning, "Figures you'd still be doing what you love even in the afterlife."

"Afterlife? I'm a rook now, no more sudden case of twitchy stingrays for me." He held my hand still, then put his other hand on the sleeve of my armoured coat, "What's this from... And gadzooks, what did you treat it with?"

"I'll tell you on the way to the doggy pens."

"Love to hear it! But say..." We started walking, "Why do you want to get into the pens with three metre tall, three headed, fire breather doggos that see almost everything as food?"

"To brush them and make fireproof underwear, mostly." I replied, finding myself simply unable to resist his legendary enthusiasm, and grinning back at him.

"Sounds like a blast! Can't wait to see how you do!"

* * *

Aside from a few ground rules, it seemed like it would be a simple task. Obviously, I wasn't allowed to kill them, since they were still zoo animals. I wasn't allowed to harm them past what Steve called 'a healthy bop on the nose'. And lastly, I wasn't allowed to do something that would let them get out of their enclosure.

"Sounds easy enough." I said, "Any advice to make this easier? Or are you gonna let me figure it out on my own?"

"Well, ya gotta remember, these are smart animals. They hunt just as well in a pack as alone, and since we keep them on a strict diet, they usually think their hungry. A downside of having three heads, and only one stomach, too, since all three like to eat, they tend to be a bit greedy at the dinner table."

As we walked through an 'employees only' door (made of heavy iron and magic wards) and went down a hallway, I could pick up slightly stronger smells of 'animal'. "Should I make friends, or assert dominance?"

"Different with each one. Sometimes with each head! Tricky buggers sometimes. But the biggest danger is something you'll have no trouble with right?"

"Unless they breath a pure chemical fire, yeah." I nodded, following him into a big room that smelled like a butcher shop, "Ah, food prep."

The room was about the size of a small gymnasium, with hanging slabs of meat, and in some cases entire carcasses. A few devils in warm looking overalls wandered about, each of them carrying what looked like a mix of butcher knife and bone saw at their hip. "Hey!" Steve called out, "You feed them yet?"

"Aye sir!" One of them called back, "They should be at least less eager to chew on your guest."

"Thank you kindly." I said, "Oh, before I forget, and possibly have it burn up in my coat." I took out a copy of the mini encyclopedia I'd made, "Reading material."

"S'right, I remember him saying you were looking for something too." Steve took it, "I'll keep it away from the fire for ya while you're busy."

* * *

The 'enclosure' was a small savanna styled place with charred trees, huge monster truck tires and torso sized ropes with knots on the end. You know, normal dog toys... scaled up for three headed three metre tall dogs. I say it was a 'small' savanna, only because I could see the far end from the 'keepers entrance' as well as the far back of it, opposite the 'tourist path' of the zoo.

"Now, if ya need help, I suggest you run as fast as you can towards the zoo proper." Steve pointed to the path, "It's got a one way ward, because all the little kiddies want to pet the doggos, and even us experienced types goof sometimes." He handed me what looked like the end of a small rake, "Their fur will ball up nice, so just clump it up someplace and we'll collect it as soon as the coast is clear."

"Not going to help?" I accepted the rake.

"Only after the first one! I've just gotta see how you do." He grinned.

* * *

After putting my hood up, I simply walked forward, looking about for the closest Cerberus. There seemed to be four of them in the enclosure, two of them were napping together, one was pacing in front of the spectators (either thinking of who would be tastiest, or showing off, I had no idea), and one was off in the corner its three heads fighting over a massive monster truck tire. Now, there's all kinds of ways to get the attention of an aggressive animal. Noise was an easy one. But I didn't want all their attentions. I could walk up to one and poke it, but I'd rather not have to explain to someone why their newest attraction was a toothless Cerberus.

So instead of all that, I walked over to the nearest monster truck tire (this thing was almost three metres across and almost a metre thick), heaved it onto its edge, and rolled it towards the one pacing by the tourists. While it rolled, I made ready with a second one, just in case.

There was something kind of funny about seeing a 100kg tire kind of 'bonk' harmlessly off the side of a massive dog. All its attention was on the people outside the enclosure, so when the tire rolled into its side, its entire body twitched in surprise, while the nearest head turned to look with a very clear 'what was that' look on its face. Then I rolled the second tire at it.

As it turned its body towards me, so all three heads could give me a good look, I could hear the small crowd outside the enclosure make a little noise. Then the three headed doggo lined itself up on the incoming tire, and gave it a really good headbutt with the middle head.

I honestly hadn't thought too far past this point...

* * *

"I'll admit, I'm surprised!" Steve said as he and a few other zoo keepers picked up the bundles of brushed out black fur I'd been raking out of the Cerberus. "I didn't think you'd try and tire them all out!"

"Well, I didn't think I'd have to." I admitted, "Sorry about the field though."

After catching and returning the tire a few times, the first Cerberus started to play with me. Now, being a huge doggo, and me a slightly taller than average woman with super strength, it got a little rough. After it learned (BAP! Bad doggo no bite!) that I wasn't keen on getting chewed on, we got into what amounted to a headbutting wrestling match.

This woke up the two sleeping at the end of the field, who wanted to see what this new unchewable toy was all about. And since I was busy, I made a couple of appropriately sized spirit foxes. This got the attention of the last one, who realized that a single big tire was kinda boring, and it joined in. I made sure to keep my foxes 'toothless' but still able to grab hold, and from there it was basically like a bunch of very sharp elephants doing animal judo over a flat field.

And like any animal, once play time was over, it was nap time. After I found the brush again, I simply walked up to one of them, and got to work. And all the while, the people outside the enclosure were cheering at the show.

"Bah, they do this themselves on the regular. That one there for example likes to try and dig under the fences." He chuckled, "Are you really gonna make fireproof underoos with this stuff? Sounds like it would be right itchy."

"I'm fireproof." I motioned to all the scorch marks on the field, "My clothes, not always. It's actually less itchy than salamander wool."

"Don't say... Well, maybe I'll try and convince the usual keepers to make this a thing! Keep them out of the hospital next time one sneezes on 'em." He nodded, "Say, what did you need an expert for anyhow?"

I looked around, noting that the other keepers were out of earshot, "Ever try growing another bird in an ostrich egg?"

"Not personally mind, but sure! Seen it done for endangered birds and lizards." He nodded.

"Well, I just happen to have a few phoenix feathers..."

His face lost the usual cheerfulness, then slowly, it looked like he was thinking of an evil plot, like Wile E. Coyote or the Grinch. "Somethin' like that would need special care."

"Something like that could give me the means to make all kinds of interesting things on my glassworks back home." I said, "What do you say?"

"Next time I have some time off, I'll see what I can wrangle out of the labs." He grinned, "'course, it won't be free."

"Do you know how to treat this stuff, after you make it into yarn?" I motioned to the massive piles of Cerberus fluff bagged nearby, "Or for that matter, how to make the stuff I used to treat my coat?"

"Can't say I do. But I can say I'm interested." He offered a hand, "Deal?"

"Deal." We shook, "Now, lets get out of here before they want to play again."

"Right." He nodded, slinging a pair of giant cloth bags filled with fluff over his shoulders.

* * *

On the last day before we were to head back up, Rias's entire peerage and I were going through some simple Tai Chi forms on the giant balcony that faced the mountain Issei had trained at with Tannin. Also there, was Millicas, since he had asked very nicely, and had been such a good boy at the zoo.

"You really met the legendary Steve Irwin?" Issei asked.

"I did. And he's just as passionate about animals as a devil, as when he was human." I smiled, "And with his help, I'll be able to make everyone some fireproof clothing or something. Capes probably..."

"Lady Kodori was fun to watch!" Millicas said, his face scrunched up slightly in concentration as he followed along with us.

"Grayfia-san said she recorded some of it." Xenovia said, "I'll have to watch it later."

"Focus everyone." Rias said, "We're having a lesson."

"A nice, relaxing lesson." I corrected, "With a wonderful view, good people, and bellies full of fruit from Lord Phoenix's orchard."

"All thanks to Asia-chan!" Issei grinned.

"Riser-san's peerage is fun to be around." Asia said quietly, her motions so much smoother than when she had just become a devil, "They seem so happy."

"When we return, Rias." I said, trying to get her to relax the grumpy face of hers, since she wasn't getting into the mood, "I will get everyone started again on personal training. This means new equipment as well, since the game between you and Sona was just as educational for me, as it was for all of you."

She nodded, and finally relaxed her shoulders properly.

"What about me, Sensei?" Issei asked.

"I'll have something special for you." I replied.

"I hope our shrine was properly taken care of." Akeno said.

"I have a feeling it was." And for some reason, I knew it had been cleaned at least twice since we left a month ago.

Delly, who was also moving along with the rest of us, though on a tea table someone had brought out, said, "Any idea where you're going to put your new dungeon bit, boss?"

"We could store it at the shrine?" Akeno offered, "But... There isn't really enough space for ten of them, if that's how many there are."

"The ORC room is already a little cramped with the one in it already." Rias added.

"Hm... Make another room under the ORC?" I suggested.

"Possible." Rias nodded, "I'll work with Sona on it."

* * *

The caravan to the train was much bigger on the way back than on the way in. All of us had souvenirs from all over the underworld, ranging from Asia's collection of (we still hadn't told her) very expensive honey jars, to weird stuffed animals of weird and interesting underworld animals. Even Delly and Shinkage were bringing home things. Like the extra fluffy dog bed for Shinkage, and a range of exotic underworld exclusive flower seeds for Delly (approved for growing by Jiru.)

I had also gotten a very discreet letter from the fourth Satan Falbium, along with a single strand of hair. Add that to a huge amount of Cerberus fluff, the dungeon fragment, paint, exotic cloth, a heap of home grown crystals, more notes on my alchemy research, and a big list of random things from the city when I visited, and a magic staff that didn't break when I hit it against things, I was probably bringing the most back.

Just like I was returning from the dungeon really.

So after loading up, saying our goodbyes to the wonderful staff and Rias's family, (the staff included my little rescue from the city, who looked adorable in her mini-maid uniform), we were on our way.

* * *

"Don't wanna." Koneko said as we entered the weird 'between' place that separated the Underworld and Earth.

Rias grumbled, "Why are you sitting in his lap anyhow?"

Issei, who had apparently been chosen as Koneko's seat for the return trip, was looking conflicted. His hands were kind of hovering over Koneko, as she wiggled her rear a little to get comfortable.

"Meow." Koneko replied, leaning back against Issei, her cat ears and tail popping out, "No reason."

"My my, how adorable." Akeno said, laying down a card, "Go fish."

"Da-ow!" I glared at my newest tail, then picked up a card.

"Has anyone done the summer homework?" Xenovia asked.

"I have, Xenovia-san!" Gasper said, "Did you want help?"

"Me too please, Gasper-san?" Asia added.

Rias sighed, but instead of grumbling at Koenko taking up Issei's lap, she crossed over to him and sat down next to him, "Issei, if you're going to pet her ears, you have to do it like this."

I nodded to myself at the scene, then looked at my hand, "Any threes?" Kiba asked.

I handed Kiba a card.

* * *

Our arrival at the underground station put us at about midnight local time. Most of us were pretty tired, the long trip in comfortable chairs along with the weight of the past month catching up with us made for a lot of yawning by the time we arrived. As we all shuffled out of the train, we found that there was already someone there waiting for us.

Blue hair, mild face, fancy but modern clothes, I knew this one. It was Diodora, one of the young lords and the one I'd met before Bikou and Kuroka attacked.

He stepped forward to greet us, or rather, to greet Asia, standing in front of her and saying, "Asia Argento, we finally meet again."

Asia was a little shocked, it was obvious she didn't know him. "Who... May I ask who you are?"

Issei stepped in, just in front of Asia, "Who do you think you are, getting so close to Asia-chan?"

"I was hoping you'd remember me, but it's not surprising you don't." Diodora said without losing his smile. He brought both hands to his front, and opened up his shirt, revealing a wicked looking scar, deep red and wider than my hand, "I suppose my face was a little bloody at the time..."

Asia's face went white, and she started to reach a hand out towards the scar, "You... you were from that time..."

"Yes." He said, covering himself up again, "My name is Diodora Asteroth. You weren't strong enough at the time, so a scar remains. But you saved my life back then."

"Diodora Asteroth..." Rias said, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your next rating game?"

"Indeed." He said to Rias, but then turned back to Asia, "But I came for something far more important." He knelt, and in the same motion took Asia's hand and kissed it, "Asia, I came to meet you, since I saw you again at the meeting of Young Lords, though I couldn't greet you at the time." He looked up into her shocked face, "I feel it was destiny that brought us together again, and I would ask for your hand in marriage."

Issei looked like he wanted to punch him. Most of the others looked shocked. Rias looked mildly irritated, and I... well I had to catch Asia, since she simply fainted.

My tails gathered her up protectively, and I looked down at the still kneeling devil, "Suppose you'll have to wait for your reply." I said, "It's been a long trip."

He stood, unphased by my looming over him, and said with that easy plastic smile of his, "I understand completely, please, take care of her and I will contact you later." He said that last part to Rias, "Farewell for now."

He stepped back and faded into a personal teleport circle, leaving us alone on the platform, "Well, that was surprising." Akeno said, "Shall we get unpacked then?"

* * *

 **NOTES!**

There we go! Time for the start of book 6... Lots of stuff planned for this one, on top of the actual plot. (yes, went there, regret nothing.)

Five days, etc etc.


	75. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

September 3, Saturday.

"Well Sensei?" Rias asked, "This should be big enough."

Before us was a room similar in size to the massive training gym. Stone walls, smooth floor, reasonably bright lighting... It was certainly big enough to store my reacquired dungeon bits, as well as a lot of other stuff, like the crates of Cerberus fluff I'd brought back. Already my new dungeon bit was here (with a dozen of Akeno's paper tags on it) and my other materials from the trip.

"This will do nicely." I nodded, "The walls are magically insulated too?"

"You've really improved with your devil script skills." Rias nodded, "This room is as close to a barrier space as we can make it, without being one. The only magic in this room is what a person brings with them."

"Excellent. Though..." I filed away a thought for later, feeling a little guilty, but knowing it would be put towards my return home, "And there is an elevator in the corner?"

"Yes, this is directly under your workshop. Sona arrived two days ago, to see to her duties as Student Council President, and was able to do the alterations yesterday. We agreed that this was more practical, instead of making every door from here to the ORC room big enough, and you can free up a little room in your shop as well." Rias explained, walking with me to the elevator.

"Max capacity, thirty tons..." I read on the side of the elevator button panel, "That's a little extreme..."

"You never know." Rias smiled.

As elevators go, it -looked- like a big hospital elevator. Big enough for two full hospital beds and a dozen people to fit in at the same time. Easily big enough for a bit of dungeon rock... Or a respectably sized tank. Maybe a pair of Humvee or something. As we went up, I could hear the hum of hydraulics from all four corners of the elevator.

"You know, I'm not even going to ask where Sona found a military cargo plane lift." I said, one of my tails swishing near Rias.

"She wouldn't tell you anyhow." She smiled, giving the tail a pat.

The elevator went 'ding' and the door opened, revealing... well, it had all the workshop stuff in it, but it was arranged a little differently now. "Wow." I mumbled, "I'm gonna have to make some cookies for her. Seriously."

"Speaking of..." Rias and I stepped out, "You said something after the mock game we had. Why did you ask about Issei's favourite food?"

To allow for the elevator, if my mental map was correct of the floor plan for the ORC building, the workshop now took up the entire bottom segment of the building, extending towards the back, where before I had just the front corner. The elevator took up half of that space, but it was basically two apartments and the hallway between them now. Sona and whoever helped her had arranged the power tools and the like in logical sections. Like the furnace, power hammer, anvil and oil troughs were in one corner, (nearest the entrance for the best ventilation) then there was the 'hanging' section, for leather. Wood was in the back corner (furthest from the furnace) and the various work benches were in the front corner for the best light.

I had... a classroom. The arrangement was perfect for it.

"Trust Sona to know how to make a workspace..." I mumbled, then looked to Rias, "Well, back when I started training him, he said 'One day, I'm going to land a punch on you'." I made sure to mimic his attempt at a dramatic pose and voice, "To which I replied, 'and on that day, I will treat you to ice cream'."

"He really has improved." She laughed quietly, "He just keeps becoming more reliable, while ow!"

Haruhime's tail flicked her across the butt, making her jump away from me while holding her assaulted backside with a hand, "None of that. You only get to feel shame when you repeat the mistake." I nodded, "Even my wife knows this lesson." I pet the tail in question, "Yes you are a good tail."

"Yes Sensei." She nodded.

"But yes, he has improved. A lot! He even broke my nose!" I rubbed my nose, "Not the first time, but still. Now, if you've forgotten, his favourite food is cheesecake. And I only said I'd treat him to ice cream. So, if you wanted to follow me to the kitchen later..."

* * *

Later that day, everyone had arrived at the ORC. It was almost like we hadn't left really. Well, except the dungeon fragment was now down in my new basement storage. Comfortable couches for us all, tea cookies and bread from oven or Jiru's back, and the calm good cheer from all of us.

"It's kind of odd, not having the stone there anymore." Issei mumbled.

"I don't know... It always felt like it was watching me." Asia said, "I could ignore it, but I... never wanted to be in the room alone with it."

"Well, now you just have to find the other eight." Akeno smiled, "I'll be happy to seal them when you do."

"Best shrine maiden ever." I nodded, "So aside from a mountain of things to order, build, test and hand over to you guys and gals..." I looked to Rias, "My new workshop is ready."

"Excellent." She nodded, "Now, in the interest of working on our teamwork and simply getting familiar with one another so we work better together, we are all moving into the Hyuodou residence. There is certainly enough space for us all, and it will increase our efficiency as a whole." She looked to me, "You will certainly be welcome Sensei, but I'll understand if you decline."

"I'll hold on to my work to keep the riff raff off the lawn here." I said, "Though, I may visit." I looked to Akeno, who nodded. "I'll miss making breakfast for Koneko though."

"Nyaa." Koneko replied as I reached over to give her a headpat. I was so glad she wasn't hiding her ears... so fluffy...

"Next will be training." Rias continued, "We will continue the group classes with Sona's peerage, but we will also follow Sensei's personal plans for us. No exceptions."

"Before you complain." I looked to poor Gasper, who was pouting while he knelt inside his box, "It won't be anything you can't handle. I'm going to train you, not break you."

"I wasn't going to complain." Xenovia said, "I'd actually rather Sensei went harder on me." Everyone in the room looked at her with various levels of raised eyebrow or laughter, "What?"

"We'll be in your care, Sensei." Kiba smiled, "After watching you spar with my master, I am even more determined."

"Your master is a scary guy." I said.

"Ahem." Rias got us all on track again, "Azazel will be helping us with sacred gear training as well. And Shinkage has offered to help us with magical training."

"Give me a few days to lay in the self repair enchantment first please?" I asked, "I know when my mom told me to 'make new friends' this wasn't what she meant, but I'd still rather not have to do it again."

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Ko-san?" Akeno arrived at the workshop, as the day wound down to dusk, "Oh, that's the staff you took from Bikou?"

I nodded, picking it up off the work table, where I'd been copying the various runes and inscriptions off of it. "Weirdest thing though..." I lifted it up, and brought the end down against the floor.

And nothing happened. The metal cap of the staff tapped against the floor, and... well I still had a staff. "Oh! Your curse didn't activate?"

"Nope... But watch this, and hold still." I lifted the staff up again, and brought it down on her foot. Just before it would have slammed into her, the staff slowed down and the metal end of it simply touched down on her foot, and rested there. "See? I can't harm anything with it. But I can't break it with my curse."

I gave her a few more examples, thrusting the end of the staff against the nearest wall, the floor, a glass light bulb. Each motion certainly had a lot of power behind it, but I just couldn't damage anything with it. "My... I wonder why." Akeno mumbled, watching me try and commit violence against everything within reach. The only noise it made was it whistling through the air.

"And... even when I put a lot of force behind it, I just... stop at the moment of impact. I don't even feel the shock of it like I would if it were a normal weapon. It's like when I made my own magic weapon and tried to poke something with it. It's just... there. But look at this." I put the end of the stick against a table, waited a moment, then pushed the table a little, "Still no harm, but still solid."

"Perhaps it's because of the weapon itself?"

"Maybe I'll ask Bikou when he visits." I shrugged, "Now the other reason I called you here."

"Hm?" She smiled, "How may your Miko serve you, Kodori-sama?"

She stuck her tongue out when I gave her a Karate Chop of Justice, "Moving in with them too, right?"

"Yes. Though, I'll admit, not being able to push back when sneaking into Issei's bed takes some of the fun out of it..."

"Rule still stands." I moved my hand to her cheek, "I suspect there is more than just lack of privacy holding Issei back from jumping one of you, but still, no blowing up the place."

She leaned a little into my hand, "Yes Kami-sama."

"Would you mind if I camped out at the shrine occasionally?"

"It is your shrine, I simply took care of it." She smiled, "In all seriousness..." She moved my hand away and sat down at a workbench, "I have some advice for you as well."

She waved me to sit, so I did, "Advice?"

"Yes. I know you weren't always a kitsune. And that you had to change your way of thinking as your power and ability grew. I did too. All of us have. Now, my transition was far gentler than most. I come from a strong spiritual bloodline, my father's," She didn't even frown as she said that, "side of things notwithstanding. And I was living in the underworld for a time before ever becoming Rias's queen."

"As opposed to say, Issei, who was your slightly below average teenager with above average libido." I said, the two of us chuckling.

"Exactly." She nodded, "Now, I know it's how you think. Trying to break down, disassemble and understand every new thing you encounter. Your magic, your adventurer abilities, the things you make in the workshop, even your cookies. You break things down into something you can rationalize."

"Well yeah... I would go crazy if I didn't, at best, or get people killed, at worst."

"For some things though." She took my hand and gave it a pat with the other, "You need to accept. I want you to think about something. Think about it very carefully."

For being such a cheerful person, nearly all the time, her serious tone was making me a little nervous. "Okay." I nodded.

"What language were people speaking, down in the underworld?"

* * *

"Oh, I think she's waking up." I heard a voice close to my ear, followed by a gentle hand over the fur, "Kodori? Boss?"

"Ko-san?" Another voice, along with something cool placed on my forehead.

I opened my eyes, candlelight, the smell of wood and Akeno, and a soft bed filling my senses slowly. "What... The shrine?"

"Your lovely Miko carried you, and I came for moral support." Delly said, her upper body and face walking into view, "What happened?"

"Um... I may have shocked her a little." She held up a hand, "Not like that." Akeno picked up my hand, "I didn't know she hadn't really realized it."

"Can I really..." I had trouble putting my thoughts in order. Devils, Fallen and Angels could understand all languages. It was on them to speak and be understood, if Asia's still accented Japanese was any indication... But what about me? Was that something I could do now? What about...

"Oh dear, there she goes thinking about it again." Akeno sighed.

"So my boss is a logical Kitsune. Much worse people to live with." Delly crossed her arms over her chest, "But yeah, its not uncommon for us 'higher order' types to have perks like this."

I tried sitting up, but rolled over instead so my tails could get comfortable. "Higher order? Spirits and the like?"

"Anything with inherent magic really." Delly said, stepping back just a little, "Divinities, anti-divinities, Fey, higher order demons, mixed bloodlines, that kind of thing."

"But..."

"Your origin is here in this world." Akeno said, "So if you do have the gift of comprehension, it wouldn't have worked there... I think. It's strange how similar Eastern is to Japanese though..."

"Then..."

"I just think it's funny you didn't notice like... at all." Delly smiled, "And that the rivalry between demons and fey are so deep you couldn't understand me when I called big sister her name."

I sighed, then sat myself up, "Explains a few other things too." I looked to Akeno, then back to my tails, "Why I could trade tails with my wife, yet I couldn't put Maki's tail back on until she became a devil... I really am a Demon Fox."

"Very likely yes." Akeno nodded, "It may be possible that kitsune existed long ago in your world, but the power might be far too diluted now. But since you're a pure one..."

"You know." I said, scrubbing my hands through my hair and giving my ears a rub, "I'm just going to figure this out later." I stood up and pointed at Akeno, "Miko, we have returned to the surface, and thus your vacation is over."

Though she was smiling, her posture was perfect as she sat at attention, "What duty would you have me perform, Kodori-sama?"

I held out a hand, and Delly flew over to me and placed a brush in it, I then handed it to Akeno, "I think you know. Bath first I think. And stop calling me 'sama'..."

Delly couldn't hold back any longer, and started laughing.

* * *

September 4, Sunday

Even though she insisted I stay in bed and rest, I joined Akeno to clean up the shrine. And yes, I even let her put me in Miko robes, as they were meant to be worn, since I didn't have clean clothes here. Even Delly and Shinkage helped, though Shinkage's only role was to very carefully test out his fire breathing system after we raked up the leaves.

For the most part, we worked in silence. I hadn't meant to be distant, considering Akeno had also kept me company for the night. But there was no two ways about it. I had proof that I was a true divinity, however minor. And while yes, I could accept that, since when I returned home, calmed the dungeon down, and watched my children grow up, then returned to the dungeon myself, I would use my power to help us all survive.

But then what? Would I be ageless? Able to enjoy watching my children grow, but then maybe grow old and die before me? Haruhime too. Was she going to grow old while I remained like this forever? What about Hestia? Having an 'ageless' Familia member might cause problems too. Or even with the new tricks I'd learned here... I mean, if I wanted to look it up, I could find the specifications to something like a firebomb. Or even 'invent' a combustion engine, and drive a tank into the dungeon... Or even make a second magic generator, like the one in Shinkage, make my way to the lowest level I could, turn it on and hope I was out of the blast radius when it eventually failed.

Akeno's arms wrapped around me from behind, her chin resting on my shoulder, "Miko are supposed to smile." She said, "If you keep thinking ahead like that, the people who are relying on you now will miss you."

She dangled off the ground as my tails wrapped around her to keep her in place, "You're right." I leaned my head on hers, "Let's finish cleaning so I can go make cookies."

"Did you want my help..." She ran her hands under my breasts, giving them a little heft and reminding me I was wearing the Miko robes without underwear.

"Then there would be no cookies." I gave her a Karate Chop of Justice, but tightening my tails just a little to enjoy her warmth a moment or two longer.

* * *

"Sensei!" Maki was waiting for me at the shop door, "You're a little late today. Oh, and you still have that stick."

"Slept at the shrine and helped with cleaning." I replied, leaning Bikou's staff against the wall while I got the keys.

"And slept with the head of HR." Delly giggled, then, "Ack! No! I'm too young to be devoured!" As my tails swept her out of the air and trapped her inside their constant swaying.

Maki blushed, but then shook her head, "I was hoping you'd let me into the shop today." She said as I unlocked the garage door (which I noticed was now a store front steel security cover, not sheet metal like before.) "I have to fix my revolver."

"Why wouldn't I let you in, sister?" I turned and hooked an arm over her shoulders, "You're gonna have to show me what you did first though."

"Heh heh, no problem, hey leggo the ear... actually no, don't leggo."

After giving her ears a ten second scroofle, we sat at one of the new workbenches. And my first guess at what she had done to the revolver, to give it enough kick to put down a rook with a single shot was right. The work was... Sloppy. But she had basically poured silver into the cylinder, connecting all three chambers to the barrel. A single, triple power shot.

"Before I did this, I asked Sona-san to load it for me, since her ice power is much stronger than the conversion cube." Maki explained, "Have you considered making more of those?"

"Been a bit of a side project, with everything else going on." I said, "Well, I have good news, and bad news." I handed the weapon back to her.

"Um... good news first."

"Well, we can fix it." I said, getting an acetylene blowtorch from a yellow painted strongbox labled 'flammable', "Bad news? If you're not careful, you'll break it."

"I'll do my best then." She nodded, putting the torch and gun down, "After I get some gear on." She grinned, going to the hangers by the door to get an apron and safety glasses.

* * *

"Sensei." Kiba came by a little before dinner time, "Oh, Tsubaki-san." He stopped at the door, surprised, then got his own apron and glasses on before stepping over the yellow line, "Sorry for breaking it."

Tsubaki was drawing something at a workbench while I hammered out a new blade for her broken naginata. She looked up from her work, and nodded to Kiba, "An unfortunate casualty of combat, but, I will do my best to prevent it from happening again."

Kiba held his ground at her determined look, "It is almost time for training, Sensei."

"Almost done here." I said, "Oh, you have a way to talk to your master?"

"Of course. Though I don't often call."

"Good. And since you're here." I pointed to a set of six thin metal bars that were sort of dagger shaped, "If you want to sharpen those for Xenovia? I've smoothed the handles, and it shouldn't be too hard to balance them if you grind them properly."

"I'll do my best, Sensei." He nodded.

* * *

The first day of training was just warming back up to it. Weight machines, light sparring, getting the body ready for the upcoming hell I was planning for them all.

Well, not really hell, but more focused. They all wanted more, so, they were all going to get more.

Except Issei. No, he needed something else.

"After seeing what happened Issei, I think you're ready for the next 'thing' with your gear and balance breaker." I said once I'd gotten everyone else started, "You have two big issues here."

"I still take too long getting into balance breaker, and... I lost control." He replied.

"Gold star." I said, "You've gotten a better handle on fine control of your... spell, I suppose we'll call it. So now we'll work backwards to your magic overall. You're about the only person I can really help, since my magic is a lot like yours, including the potential loss of control."

"Not my best moment." He sighed.

"Its in those moments, we find the best parts of ourselves, or fall into darkness forever." I said, "Remember your room." I put a hand on his shoulder, and he closed his eyes. I put my other hand on his right arm, "Hey Ddraig."

" _What?_ " Issei's right gauntlet formed over his hand, the gem flashing with the spoken word.

"Keep out of this, just for a few minutes." I said, amused as Issei raised an eyebrow, but didn't open his eyes.

" _This should be interesting. I'll just... hide under this windowsill he's thought up._ "

"Thank you." Issei's hand returned to normal, "Now, do not bring out your gauntlets Issei, and do not speak, just follow directions, and think."

"Yes Sensei."

"I need you to remember." I let my voice fall into a kind of monotone. Easy to listen to, without needing to focus on inflection or pitch. "Saji and you, trading punches. The two of you putting the other's determination to the test." I let that sink in a little, "Koneko, behind you, using her new power to beat her opponent." Again, a pause for a single breath, "Turning to help you, then stopping as she is taken down."

Issei twitched, clenching his fists, but keeping quiet. "Seeing Kiba, fall into a sea of flames." A pause, "Hearing Gasper fall in battle." A pause, "Asia, beaten bloody by Freed." A pause. "Seeing your victory over Saji, turn to ash before your eyes."

By now, I'd drawn the looks of everyone in the room. The silence actually helped, as they all watched me try and set Issei off. Trying to bring up everything I'd ever seen him get angry about, and throwing it to the front of his mind. Rias was just starting to open her mouth, but I GLARED at her. I wasn't done, and needed silence.

"This is the colour of your anger." I said, "Do you see it?"

He was biting his lip, practically vibrating in place under the hand on his shoulder, he nodded once.

"Take this feeling. And put it somewhere. A box? A locked drawer? Under the bed? You can never be free of your anger. But you can put it someplace, in case you need it." I took a deep breath, hearing him do the same, "Once it is away, where you can find it, but don't need to look at it, relax. Open your eyes."

It took him a moment, but he opened his eyes slowly, blinking as if the lights were too bright.

"Every time something like this happens." I said, putting my free hand on his other shoulder, "You will look at it, then put it away. It might give you power in battle, but if you lose control, and fail to win, then that power will have been for nothing."

"But isn't bottling it up bad? I mean... All the books say so." He asked.

"You aren't bottling it up. You know it's there. You know where it is. You know what is causing it. But you are in control of it." I took a deep breath, reaching into my own mental cage for my anger and taking a little sliver from it, my own black purple and gold, boiling acid aura flaring around me, "And once you have control, the power you draw from it is yours to do what you want with it." I let out my breath, the aura winking out just as Issei started to look like he wanted to run away.

"I understand Sensei." He said as I let his shoulders go, "I'll do my best."

"Excellent." I nodded, looking at the wall clock then at everyone in the room, "Still on the clock people! Who's ready for some sparring?"

"Yes Sensei!" They said, returning to what they were doing. Except Issei.

"Suppose since I'm already here." He said, bringing out his two gauntlets, "Ready partner?"

" _As always._ " Came the reply.

* * *

September 5.

For them, the first day back to school. For me? My first delivery since I returned. With me not being here, and all the materials I'd used for Shinkage, I basically needed to start over with my armour. I also has some special projects to do, and those needed special materials. Let's hear it for modern day metal refining.

"Good morning Cime." I greeted as he stepped out of the flame sided pickup truck, "Sorry girl, but you still get a cookie later." I gave the hood a pat.

"snort."

"See? Told you she would still offer snacks for the road." Cime said with a grin, "I heard your trip to the underworld was quite eventful."

We shook hands, and I followed him to the back of the truck, "Certainly exciting. I mean, I got part of the dungeon back, so that's two out of an estimated ten. Made some friends, made some enemies... I didn't actually kill anyone... umm... oh, I got access to the Gremory library for a while."

"Sounds about par for what you've had to deal with so far. It's been rather slow since you left. Aside from hearing second hand the things that went on at least." He hopped up onto the cargo bed and started pushing things towards me so I could lift them off, "I was able to watch a recording of Miss Sitri's victory. Very impressive."

"I thought so too. They're all really growing. Though, still very reckless." I rounded the corner and put the box down and got the next one.

"Also heard you may or may not have really upset one of the up and coming young lords."

"Upset enough that he bothered his family to sic the only other Satan I haven't talked to on me for a kangaroo inquisition." I returned and took the offered clipboard and signed for the packages. "But I fully expected an inquisition of some sort, at some point, and seemed to have been lucky enough to be on good terms with the other three Satan."

"Indeed, you seem to have the oddest luck." He grinned, "Have you watched the other rating games yet? The ones held over the last couple of days?"

"Probably doing that tonight." I said, "Rias was... upset with her loss. But thankfully she took it as motivation to improve."

"Good to hear. I look forward to watching your students then." He grinned, "Oh, nearly forgot..." He opened the passenger side door and took out standard sized white envelope and handed it to me, "From Kyoto."

I accepted the letter, not quite frowning at it, "Was wondering when I'd get a letter from her." I mumbled, opening it. Inside, smelling faintly of perfume, was a single square of paper, "... I'm going to visit." I read after a moment, "Ku..nou. I think I'm reading that right." The Kanji was a little squiggly in places, and my own skill at reading it had improved certainly, but was still a little outdated in places.

"Oh? Seems you'll have an honoured guest. That's the daughter of Yasaka." Cime said, "Seems you really have gotten some attention."

I sighed, "Well, hopefully she likes cookies, and doesn't run away screaming." I looked back at my tails, the golden one flopping over my shoulder and patting my face, "You're still a good tail."

"Good luck with that." He grinned, "Be seeing you."

* * *

"Boss boss!" Delly was buzzing about just outside the shop, "Gasper thinks it's done!"

I gave my chisel a couple more taps, then looked over to Delly, "The projector?"

"Yeah! He was working on it during vacation, along with all the other stuff. But he thinks it might be what you need now! Come see!"

"Just let me put this in a grounding hoop..." I took the shaft of Tsubaki's new weapon out of the vices I had it in, and placed it inside an iron ring I'd made for 'sword like objects'.

* * *

"Oh... oh wow..." I stood in front of Gasper's creation, in awe of just how... amazing it was.

"Well, um..." He started, "Mr. Azazel heard of what I was doing, and gave me a little help as well." He must have thought my silence was that of disappointment, but I stepped over to him and gave him a headpat, without taking my eyes off the machine in front of me, "He looked over what I had done, with your light spell card and my glass alteration card on top, then helped me change that to a half sphere crystal, since he said you were able to grow them with your alchemy."

"Tell me more." I said quietly. Unable to help myself, I picked him up and had him sit in the crux of my arm as I did a slow walk around the device.

"Well, after I did more debugging of the code, the crystal gives better control than the flat glass." He looked over to Delly, "Please go ahead."

She buzzed over to his laptop, pushed a button, frowned, flew to the machine, turned it on, then flew back to the laptop to push that button again. "Heh.. oops."

"Hiiiiii! Hida is online!" Delly's computer model H.I.D.A. Popped into existence above the projector, "Look at me! Live and 3D!" She then did a couple of JoJo poses while I did a slow walk around the projector.

If I were to put a number to the 'realism' of the projection, I'd give it a solid 8. She was about my size, and I could make out every single ruffle in her green dress. Skin colour was good, you could almost count her eyelashes, and while her hair wasn't super detailed, I wouldn't have been able to tell from across the room. "Aside from a little transparency, the projection is really good..." I said, "If I wasn't looking at it, I'd think this was Delly doing an illusion or something."

"Well, I did help." Delly said, "And... this button? Yes!"

"Go ahead Sensei." Gasper said, "See if you can guess the commands."

"Oh? Treasure hunt then?" I smiled, "Okay." I reached into the circle of projected light around Hida, and said, "Hats."

"We have hats!" Hida said with a wave of her hand, a bunch of little icons appearing around her in a neat row, "Go ahead, pick one. Or design one." She pointed to a ? mark that was wearing a hat.

"Zoom in." I said, getting no response. "Zoom in." I repeated, pointing my finger at Hida's nose. I was rewarded with a sudden 'head and shoulders' view of her head, fuzzy ears and all. I then poked a random hat icon, and it appeared on her head. "Wow... You really did work here..." I said, reaching into the projection again, and using my hand to actually tilt the summer hat that appeared on Hida's head back a little.

"I had to make sure he got sleep." Delly said, lifting off and sitting on Gasper's shoulder, "He's as bad as you for staying up late."

"Just once, I'm going to say its worth it..." I put Gasper down, and gave him a huge hug, "You are the best adorable half-vampire ever. And I'll beat anyone up who says otherwise."

He took a moment, but he hugged me back, "Thank you Sensei." He laughed, "But... there's more."

"More?" I let him go and put him at arms length.

"Lemme just get the chair... I built it for you, so I'm not tall enough yet..." He mumbled.

"You can't keep him boss." Delly grinned, "No matter how much you wanna take him home with you."

* * *

We lost track of time. Gasper had really packed in a lot of stuff into this thing. I could design things by touch, use a laser pointer, put measurements in manually... He even had a little scanner (re-using that bit of glass he had put over my card) to take 3D pictures of stuff... Like people.

I'd also have to thank Issei, since he was the one who helped him test the camera. The projector had him with, and without his dragon armour. And I could zoom in on any part of him and get measurements down to the millimetre of every part.

I made a promise to Gasper, to use this and make the most amazing thing. And that he could ask for anything he wanted from me, at any time. The only exception to 'anything' was getting out of training, since our phones went off, and it was time to meet in the ORC.

"I take it there is a reason you're both late?" Rias asked as Gasper and I walked in (well, I was carrying his box). She took a good look at us, then, "Did something happen?"

"Your best half-vampire has finished his special project." I said, putting his box down, "And we were testing it out. It is an amazing bit of work, and when I return home, I will be very sad I can't take it with me." I reached down and gave Gasper a headpat, "And, when I return home, he will sell the design to someone, and probably make enough money off it to buy NASA or something. I dunno."

"It's not that..." He started.

"If Sensei says it is, then it is." Rias said. "I'm very proud of you Gasper, and I hope you'll show me how it works too."

"Oh! Its done?" Issei grinned, "Told you she'd like it, Gasper-chan." He gave Gasper a thumbs up, "Now if you could make another one of those cameras..."

I sighed, since the camera, and a little button push or two, could easily make nude models of what ever they photographed.

"Gasper." I said, "Tell them about the other thing."

"Um... I'm working with a clothing design company, run in part by one of Ri...riser-san's peerage..." I swished a tail against his back lightly, "And once I figure out how, I can send her any design we can think of and she can make it." He smiled up at me.

"My my, anything?" Akeno asked.

"Oh! Maybe I can get some replacements for my battle suit!" Xenovia perked up.

For the next few minutes, Gasper was able to bask in the praise of his peers, as they thought of cool ways to use this cool machine. Eventually though, Rias put her teacup down, just a tiny bit harder than necessary, getting everyone's attention again.

"We will all certainly want to use this device you've made." She said, "Once you have it running in Sensei's shop, I'm sure she can make a little time to help come up with things." I nodded, and she continued, "I received a recording of Sairaorg, and his game against Zephyrdor."

Akeno pulled down a white screen, and Rias pushed a button, starting up a projector on the ceiling.

"Was that even there before?" I mumbled.

"Shh." Rias said, "Just watch... It's not very long."

What followed was a VERY one sided slaughter. Sairaorg's team, and the King himself, were like natural disasters as they wrecked their way through the other team. He was obviously very strong... but that was it. He was very strong. Very simple. But he was strong enough to simply... bulldoze his way through. The very definition of 'the best defence is a good offence'.

In the end, Zephyrdor, without any other pieces left, challenged Sairaorg to a duel. And without even pausing to think, he accepted, and just... crushed everything Zephyrdor had. Magic blasts, barriers, weapons, Sairaorg tanked it like a titan, smashed through it like it was made of tinfoil, and in the end, Sairaorg simply crushed the foul mouthed King like a candy wrapper.

Just as we watched Zephyrdor, and the building behind him, get turned into gravel from a single punch, Azazel entered the room.

"You started without me." He grumbled.

Akeno turned the lights back on, as Grayfia's dispassionate voice said 'checkmate'. "Even I got a glare for being late." I said.

"No matter." Azazel waved it off, "So, now you see your future competition. You'll be fighting him after Diodora."

Kiba spoke up after a moment of silence, "That doesn't sound right. Weren't we supposed to fight Zephyrdor after Diodora Asteroth?"

"Zephyrdor is done. After that last match, he won't even leave his room." Azazel grinned, "He was crushed so completely, he's lost his will to continue."

"Whoa..." Issei started, "I mean... He was strong but..."

"Type one." I said, "All power, no skill. Some will come around, and work towards type two. Others? Well, that's what happens when they find their power is hollow." I played a bit of the match back in my head, "Sairaorg might not have the family power, but he's certainly worked hard."

"Well, then we too will work hard." Rias said, "How do the rankings stand now then, Azazel?"

"Sairaorg is first, Agares is next, followed by Sitri, Gremory, Astaroth, and now Glasya-Labolas, who's dropped out." Azazel said, pulling up the whiteboard. "But, lets review a little."

Azazel broke down what we all knew now of the other teams. Discounting the drop out of course. He even had nice illusionary graphs for them all too. Each team was split up into four, 'power' 'technique' 'magic' and 'support'. Each king was ranked as well under those categories.

Rias, and her team, was very well balanced. Sure, I put everything against my bias of 'the dungeon', but if I had to rank them, Rias's team was just ever so slightly higher on the 'magic' side, followed by power, then support and technique.

Sona's team was balanced more towards magic support and technique, with power last but only by a tiny bit.

The other two, Agares and Astaroth were more or less balanced. But then Sairaorg... His power was basically five out of four, while the other stats were almost not there.

"This is going to take some work." I said after Azazel finished his explanation, "I mean, if you say he wasn't even trying..."

"Not really no." Azazel nodded, "He's a lot like you, Sensei. He knows what he wants, and won't hesitate."

"I almost want to spar with him." I replied, "But I think I might have a way for you guys to beat him... Maybe..."

"Our first priority is the fight against Diodora Asteroth." Rias said, "We will worry about Sairaorg after that."

"Well, we have the video of that too. He won against his opponent, Seekvaira Agares." Azazel said, holding up a VHS tape.

"That was..." I thought back, "Ah, the other one who Zephyrdor was talking to."

"She looked really strong." Issei said, "And so serious..."

"You didn't see her at her best." Rias said with a smile, "While she certainly has a bit of a temper, she is quite fun to be around once she warms up to you."

"Regardless, she still lost." Kiba said, "Her peerage seemed quite capable too..."

Then the floor lit up, the space for the teleport circle coming to life with a magic sigil I didn't recognize. Big enough for a single person, I, and most of the others, were standing before the person rose out of the ground .

Well dressed in a nice white suit, with blue hair and looking almost meek in appearance, it was Diodora himself. With a friendly smile and pleasant voice he said, "How are you all doing tonight? It is I, Diodora Asteroth, and I have come to see my beloved Asia."

As with the most formal meetings, Rias's peerage, (and myself, since I was there) went to stand behind the big couch, where Kiba Issei and Xenovia usually sat. Akeno, after placing down some tea for Diodora, sat beside her queen, while Diodora sat in my usual spot across from them. Azazel remained in the room, sitting in Rias's usual spot, probably to be a peace keeper, if it came to that.

"Rias-san, I will get straight to the point. I would like to Trade bishops." Diodora said after sipping his tea.

Hm, I did hear that Ravel became her mother's bishop, after the match against Rias. Wasn't sure how I felt about that, trading people around like currency, but the same thing happened with Familia back home.

"He's not talking about me, is he?" Gasper whispered.

Issei gave him a tap on the head, "Of course not." I did notice that Issei's other hand was being held by Asia.

Diodora looked past Rias, towards us, smiling kindly. This only made Asia shy away even more. He looked back to Rias, reaching into his vest, "The one I'll be arranging is..."

"I thought that's why you were visiting, but I'm sorry, I refuse." Rias said flatly, "I'll do you the favour of saying it now, before you trouble yourself further." Rias sipped her own tea, then continued, "I isn't that your servant won't match up, I simply do not wish to part from Asia. She is a beloved servant of mine."

Beside me, Issei is silently crying tears of joy.

"Is it because of her ability, or her charming nature?"

"Both I think. I consider her as a little sister."

Asia, unable to keep quiet is getting a little misty herself, "President-san..."

"We live together, share our successes and failures just as any good siblings might. I have already told you I will not let her go, so why do you persist, Diodora?" Rias continued, a little angrily.

Diodora simply continued to smile, "Very well. I will leave for today, but I have not given up." He stood, and crossed the room towards us, "Asia, I love you. Even if the entire world is against us, I will overcome all, as is our destiny together."

He took Asia's hand, and was about to bring it to his lips... Then Issei put a hand on his shoulder, "What do you think you're doing?" He asked, his voice almost frosting the air.

Diodora's smile didn't change in the slightest, "Do you mind? I feel sick, having a filthy dragon put their hand on meEEE-?!"

Asia, as soon as Diodoa said 'filthy dragon', reversed the grip Diodora had on her hand, tilted her wrist towards herself, and twisted ever so slightly sideways, bringing the surprised Diodora to his knees.

Then she punched Diodora in the nose. The move was flawless.

Even as Diodora flopped onto his back, she said, with the usual angry kitten determination, "Please do not say that about Issei-san." She then blinked, spotting the trickle of blood coming from his nose, and clung to Issei.

The smile falling back into place, he stood up, "I see, then how about this? In the next match, I will defeat Issei, the red dragon emperor. Then Asia, I will have your love."

"There is no way I will lose to you." Issei said, "Especially since you think love is a prize."

"Red dragon Emperor, I will defeat you in the next match." Diodora replied, still smiling.

"Time to go." I said, cutting them off from their little chestbeating session, Diodora looking at me and taking a half step backwards.

Then Azazel's phone rang.

"Yes? ... Sure... I'll tell them." He hung up, "Good timing, seems the match is in five days."

* * *

 **NOTES**

Couldn't resist. That's even a direct line in the book.

I know, I know. With Kodori in the shop, she's missed a few things happening around the school. But those will visit later.

Yes, I am also getting a little of the Kyoto stuff in now, since well, Kodori is quite noteworthy, especially to another Kitsune.

And who knows, the arc might end early, if Kodori just skips a part and punches someone's head off.

In five days. :)


	76. Chapter 75

As with anyone who comes off as the bad guy, it's always tempting as a writer to just... ONE PUNNNNNNNNNCH and suddenly not have a bad guy...

One day I'll do it too, just you watch.

* * *

Chapter 75

Diodora left, leaving us to grumble collectively at the whole thing. Rias stood, clapping her hands once to get everyone's attention. "Five days." She repeated, "We will not lose this time."

"I won't lose." Issei said, putting an arm around Asia, who was still clinging to him, "Asia's place is here." While 'here' may have been interpreted differently between everyone in the room, we all nodded.

"Good." Rias nodded, "Time to train. We also have some contracts to do tonight as well, so be sure to shower properly afterwards."

I made sure to give Asia a headpat as well, "Perfect form." I said.

Everyone turned to us, and after a moment Asia replied shyly, "I will suffer the slings and arrows, but only so long as they don't attack my friends."

* * *

After training, I returned to my room to clean up and be domestic for a little while. Prune some flowers from Jiru, chat with Delly, bake, make ice cream, just... relax a little. Something was bothering me, but I couldn't quite put a finger on it. Diodora was... just a little creepy. Something about him was setting off my senses, but I had no idea what. Well, something other than his smile. It was a plastic smile even worse than the one Kiba wore before he overcame his past.

It was fairly late when I stopped puttering around, and I figured I would go to the shrine instead of sleep here. So, collecting Jiru who 'blup'ed at me curiously, a small bag of personal items, my new staff, and collecting Shinkage, I made my way over.

"-yawn- but I was just getting comfortable." Delly mumbled, flopped over Jiru anyhow, even though the moss was on my shoulder.

" **I sometimes miss the ability to yawn. I feel like I have to, but I cannot.** " Shinkage rumbled, " **Why the switch?** "

"To the shrine? I... don't know. Just feels like I should? I also have to figure out more about my connection to it." I shrugged.

" **And why bother with the staff?** "

"Bikou wants it, and if I have it, we'll have to talk about it." I replied.

"Heehee. You just want to get more people to help you look for the dungeon." Delly said with another yawn, "Jiru... you're so comfy..."

"Bleblubble." Jiru responded, my arm feeling the sort of 'purr' he was making.

"Best moss." And she started snoring quietly.

" **Have you figured out that enchantment yet?** "

"Your repair one? Yes. I'm going to have to remove your heart though, so I can carve it into the casing."

" **I will be in your care then.** "

"I'll do my best." I swished a tail at him, "Even if you're a grumpy old dragon, you're a friend."

" **I prefer the term 'curmudgeonly' old dragon, thank you.** "

We walked the rest of the way and most of the way up the steps in silence. As the top of the steps came into view, I spotted a pair of people, standing just in front of the big red Torii. "See Vali? No need to be rude, she would have showed up anyhow."

"Hmph, suppose you were right Bikou." I saw the glimmer of a small coin being tossed from one to the other.

"Sooner than expected." I said, the two of them making way for me as I simply walked by them, unconcerned, "Vali, Bikou, you're invited for tea, if you behave yourselves."

"Why wou-"

"Don't push it dude." Bikou said, the two of them falling in behind me, "You do not want to start something here of all places."

My two fox statues came to life as I got within arms reach, and I gave them both a pat on the head, "Thank you." I said to them, as much as Bikou, "So, aside from wanting your staff back, what brings you by?"

" **I will be by the tree, if you need me.** " Shinkage said, " **Albion.** " He said as he passed Vali.

" _Cousin._ " came the reply.

"Vali wanted to check up on his rival." Bikou said, also giving the two fix statues a pat, "Wow, aren't you two good lookin'."

I noticed that the two bronze foxes were actually treating Bikou with some measure of friendliness, "Well, if you give me about five minutes, I'll have tea and cookies."

"Sure! Mind if we take a tour?" Bikou asked.

"You are both my guests." I replied.

* * *

We sat in the prayer hall, the largest room on premise. Behind me, on a sword stand I found someplace while cleaning, rested the staff. Since it was 'enshrined' here, Bikou would have to steal it to get it back, and under the current rules, that would make him a 'poor guest'. This would free me of my obligation to be a 'good host' and let me punch his head off or something.

He seemed to understand though, and... I dunno. He reminded me of Welf. Smooth personality, outgoing, energetic without being irritating. I found myself liking him. My two guardians at the gate didn't seem to mind him either. Vali however... It was obvious he was chafing at the current 'polite' atmosphere. It was obvious he trusted Bikou, since he was at the very least playing along at being a good guest.

"So, you wanted to negotiate for my staff?" Bikou asked, "Wow... You make these cookies? Dude... you said they were terrible." He elbowed Vali.

"I hate shortbread." He said, "So what's your deal, anyhow? You're still working with them, even though they are probably just holding you back. Nearly got you killed too. Twice now."

"I'm from a world on the other side of the Great Red Dragon, and these people are my best bet so far on getting home. I have some collecting to do first, because when I do get home, I intend to stay there." I explained as simply as I could. "If nothing else, I'd like to offer a trade." I took out a copy of my little encyclopedia and slid it over, "You escaped before I could get one to you."

"Tell them to improve their wards then." Bikou shrugged, flipping through the book, "Huh, crazy stuff in here... Makes me think of the Familiar forest."

"They're just monsters. What makes them so special?" Vali asked.

"The monsters mean there is a dungeon fragment. And those are what I want. Since my world was used as a dumping ground for a certain black dragon, leaving a giant dungeon that no one has been to the bottom of... Well, it acts like a living creature. Those fragments being here, means its not healing, and that makes the dungeon much worse."

"No one's ever been to the bottom? Huh, is it that this dungeon is that difficult, or your world is that weak?" Vali chuckled.

"You'd make it... maybe to the twenty fifth floor." I said, "The deepest anyone has gone is around double that." I replied, not riling at all.

"So... you want my help looking for these?" Bikou asked, sighing at Vali then pushing the book towards me.

"Yes." I replied shortly, pushing the book back, "Alternatively, stay out of my way if you see me going after one."

"Threats?" Vali bristled.

"Vali..." Bikou put a hand on his shoulder, "You screwed up, she beat you, and you got your arm back in the end. Let it go."

"Phoenix tears?" I asked.

"Yeah, took a little while to find a real vial of the stuff, and longer to negotiate for it." Bikou nodded, then leaning forward a little and picking up the book, "Sure, I'll keep an eye out." He paused, "Do I still get a lesson?" He grinned.

"Pick a time." I replied, "Oh, next time you see Kuroka, tell her I'm going to rub her tail backwards."

To my surprise, they both chuckled and said together, "Ohhh she hates that."

"And that her sister is okay." I added, standing and picking up the staff from the shrine, "Bikou, for your service, I return this to you." I held it out, palms up.

"Thank'ya kindly." He replied, hopping to his feet and taking it from me. He then gave it a hug, a very careful twirl, then a kiss, "Good to have you back." He said to it.

"You got your stick back, can we go?" Vali sighed.

"Yeah yeah, jeeze, past your bed time or something?" Bikou shook his head.

"Vali, Albion, you mentioned someone before. Ophis." I asked.

"Huh? Yeah." He stood up, "She wants to get rid of the Great Red."

"Really..." I paused, thinking, "I'll keep that in mind." I said finally.

"Yeah sure." He followed Bikou out, then stopped, "Why are you wearing a shirt that says 'number one dad'?"

"Mother of three, father of four." I said without pasue.

The two of them looked at me, confused, then shook their heads, "No way?"

"What? Wife wanted kids, and I had to get creative." I smiled.

"You know. You're all kinds of weird, lady." Bikou said, jumping in place. Before his feet touched the ground though, a fluffy white cloud appeared under him. He landed and sat cross legged, "Hop on Vali. I'll be back for a lesson, Kodori-san." He saluted as Vali got onto the cloud and it started to lift into the air.

"Leave a message with my foxes, or stop by my shop." I replied, "Fly safe."

As they left, Shinkage prowled over to me, " **Wing envy. I have it.** "

"Me too." I said, "I might have to do something about that." I gave his head a pat, then got on my knee and started to rub the smooth skull as if he really was a giant cat, "Ever have a choice to make, that felt like the best choice, even though it was still going to bite you later?"

" **Where all the straws are short, but you hope that the one you pick is just slightly longer than the others?** " A pause as he tilted his head a little for me, " **Yes.** "

"Maybe tomorrow then..." I gave his head one last pat, "If nothing goes wrong, I'll be able to work on you tomorrow too."

" **Good thing we are at a shrine. You can pray you didn't just jinx it.** "

* * *

September 6

"Saji." I greeted, looking at the clock on the wall, "Lunch time already?" I sighed and looked at Shinkage's 'heart', "Only about half done too..." His 'body' was on the floor in the corner, but I was feeding him power so he wouldn't 'sleep'.

" **What brings you by?** " Shinkage asked before I could.

"Was just coming to say hello. Like the new shop? We miss anything?" He put on a pair of glasses, but since I wasn't using the forge, he didn't put on an apron.

"I get a sneaky suspicion that someone is going to ask me to teach a class or something." I replied, "What happened to your arm?"

"Figures you'd notice right away..." He was still in the school uniform, but his right arm was bandaged from the wrist to just under his t-shirt sleeve, "You saw the match right?"

"Well yeah," I turned back to my work, etching in more runes, "Reckless, but really good job."

He undid the bandage, revealing something that looked almost like a bunch of snake tattoos, "Because I took in a little of Issei's blood. Azazel thinks so anyhow." He turned his arm a little, showing me a small crystal looking growth near his elbow, "This too."

I squinted at it, "Looks... a little like the crystals on the dragon armours." I mumbled, "Easy to see why you'd cover it up at school. But... I don't feel anything wrong going on." I hmm'ed at it, "Maybe Delly can help you cover it up."

"Think so? That would be a great help... Well, so long as she doesn't want too much for it."

"Na, she's always looking for reasons to use her illusion magic. Especially since she stopped trying to scare Gasper." I motioned to the newly installed holographic tube, "I'm going to have so much fun with that."

" **After you finish.** " Shinkage rumbled, " **It feels weird being on... life support?** "

"I'll send her over later, be sure to have an offering of some sort for her. Just keep the sugar intake to a minimum... It's like rocket fuel for her..."

* * *

I had just put Shinkage's heart back in place, and bolted it down, when I felt an unfamiliar presence at my door. Looking up, (Shinkage too) I spotted...

"Irina, was it?" I asked the athletic brown haired silhouette at the entrance.

"Yes, I'm surprised you remember me." She replied, still not entering my shop, "Um, I can't seem to come in..."

"Huh, so it does work." I mumbled, "Come in, but put on those glasses before you step over the yellow line." I waved towards the box of glasses, "Something is different about you."

" **Angel.** " Shinkage said, looking her up and down, " **I think? Something odd.** "

"Oh, who are you?" She asked, staying well away from my workspace, "I was told to visit by Rias-san."

"Almost done here... I hope... Can you feel the runes?" I tapped Shinkage's side.

" **Y...yes, is it supposed to itch?** " He did a stretch, much like a cat, his metal pivots and joints clicking and sliding, " **I am Shinkage no Hagane. Dragon soul, in a metal body.** "

"Well pleased to meet you, Shinkage." She bowed, "I'm Irina Shidou, and I'm Lord Michael's representative here."

"Ah, politics." I nodded, replacing the armour plates on Shinkage's back, "Well, welcome to my shop." I tightened the last plate down, "All done partner."

"Hehe, you sound like Issei, talking to his arm." She looked up to Shinkage, as he sat at attention, "But, to answer your question, I am also Lord Michael's 'ace'. Azazel Sensei can explain that however, if you ask him."

I nodded, "Fair." I put my hand on Shinkage's chest, "Feels good from out here too... I kind of don't want to test it though."

" **It is better to test it, and have it not work now, than test it and have it not work in combat.** "

"Test what?" Irina asked, "Wow... his skin feels warm, not like metal at all." She too fell to the temptation to pat the giant cat.

"A self repair function." I replied, "Say, you still have that sword of yours?"

"It was entrusted to me, yes." She nodded, taking off what I thought was a bracelet, until it formed itself into a katana.

" **Strike me.** " Shinkage said, " **Be careful of the walls.** "

"I'm going to stand over here, and try and watch..." I mumbled, "You sure partner?"

"Yeah, I mean... It's a holy sword, and sharper than it looks." Irina blinked, "I mean..."

" **I am nine hundred and eighty two kilograms of enchanted steel. Nearly four hundred hours of work has gone into the enchantments on my body, as well as training on using them at will.** " He leaned down a little, " **I'd be more concerned about your sword, than me.** "

I could hear his internal mechanisms warming up, the mana capacitors clicking and the subsonic hum of his heart taking in, and pushing out even more mana. I tapped my magic smart glasses, and through them, Shinkage looked like a spiderweb of layered magic with a small star at his core. "Go ahead." I said, "And yes, careful of the walls."

"Very well." She brought the blade back, as if sheathed, and made ready to swing as if drawing the blade. Settling her feet in a wide L stance, she took a deep breath, and let it out with a shouted, "AMEN!"

Her blade, also glowing a pure white through my glasses, shimmered through the air as she swung it at Shinkage's shoulder. Her speed wasn't as fast as say, Kiba, but she certainly had perfect form, and by the sound the blade made as it cut the air, there was a lot of power in the swing too.

A massive white spark that hurt my eyes, the ring of fine steel on heavy plate, and the sound of the back of a blade 'thunk'ing into a wooden table as it bounced off him. Irina stumbled backwards, while Shinkage was unmoved. Through the glasses, I could see the 'disruption' of an outer defence channel, where the blade had cut into his body, but under that, I could see something coming up from underneath the metal shell, turning off my sunglasses, I watched a small cut in his armoured shoulder smooth itself out and the red stripe that had been electroplated onto him restore itself to the dark crimson it once was.

The back of Irina's sword had wedged itself into the nearby work table, but she was too amazed to bother taking it out for the moment.

"Incredible... It was like hitting a mountain." She said.

"How's the drain for fixing that." I ran a hand over the feverish feeling metal of his shoulder, "Perfect result though."

" **Considerable. I can generate the power easily enough, however, the time to do so would increase depending on the damage.** " Shinkage looked at me, then Irina, " **Thank you for participating in this magically enhanced enchantment testing project.** "

Instead of yanking her sword from the table, she simply changed its form into a shoelace, and then into a bracelet again, putting it on her wrist, "That's still really impressive..." She bowed, "You're welcome, Shinkage, Kodori Sensei."

"Have a cookie. I'm guessing you're taking part in the ORC meetings too?" I got my cookie container.

"Yes. Part of my duties will be assisting if the Chaos Brigade show up." She took a cookie and nibbled it, "I know I shouldn't be jealous... But Xenovia has been having these almost every day, hasn't she?"

* * *

At the meeting, we were watching Diodora's match against Seekvaira. "Now I know something is up with him." I mumbled.

"Azazel-sensei? Do you know what that is?" Kiba asked.

"N-"

"Actually." Issei started, "Sorry, Azazel-san. Um..."

Rias motioned for him to go ahead.

"Well, um, I talked to Vali and Bikou last night on my way home." He said, "Vali said it was pointless to tell the higher ups about it, since," And he made a good impression of Vali's voice here, just a little deeper and more serious than his own, "They are all too thick headed anyhow."

A few of us laughed, and Issei seemed to draw confidence from it, "He says something must have happened to power him up. Before, he was more or less equal to the others. Instead he's gained a lot of power in a very short time."

"Interesting." Azazel mumbled, "Issei, do you believe them?"

"I... I'm pretty sure, yes. Both of them agreed at least."

"I'll contact my brother too." Rias mumbled, "I'm curious how they got into town too, without setting off my wards."

"Maybe they're hiding their presence somehow?" Xenovia commented, "I mean, Koneko is practising that too, right?"

"Nya." A pause, "Big sister maybe helped them?"

"Or maybe that eye bleeding dimension thing that Arthur did?" I offered, "They also visited the shrine too."

All eyes turned to me.

"What?" I shrugged, "I did ask Bikou to visit. He's part of my investigation now, or at least, willing to stay out of my way... He liked my cookies too, though Vali apparently hates shortbread. Heretic..."

Rias sighed while Akeno fu-fu'ed at her exasperation. "No matter, it's time for training." Rias said, "Seeing how much power Diodora has," She motioned to the paused screen, where the smiling face of Diodora was frozen. Around him, was a crazy looking pattern of black lightning and magic circles, "We have work to do."

"Oh, turn in your bracers." I said, "I've managed to grow some crystals to make them curve properly, and I'll need to tinker with them."

* * *

After training, cleaning up, dinner and the like, I asked Akeno to follow me to the shrine. There was something I wanted advice on, and well, she was probably the closest person who might have that advice. So, after settling in with some tea and cookies in the prayer hall, I asked.

"It's not a good idea, I think." She said after I asked.

"I don't think so, either." I replied, "But it's started to get more and more... obvious. As strong as I am, there's nothing I can do if I can't reach my opponent."

"I know..." She sighed, "You're already a mess of different mana, any more and you might suffer for it." She poured some fresh tea, "Can't you do it with just your tails, or aura?"

"Sort of... It's very slow, and complicated, and far too big." I shook my head, "Somehow, devils, angels, and fallen, don't need to follow the rules of science."

"It's partially a magical effect too, you're right."

"Someone did tell me that demons can get stronger by consuming other demons..."

"It's still not a good idea..." Akeno repeated, "If it doesn't work, you might die. If it does, it might change you." She reached out and took my hand, "Ko-san, it's good you're trying to help us, but remember, you have to get home."

I sighed, "I know." I put my hand over hers, "I'll try and find another way, for now."

She smiled, "Did you want my services further for the night?"

"Giving up on sneaking in some time with Issei in the morning?"

"Only if you ask." She smiled, "This way I get to eat breakfast with you."

* * *

September 9

The next few days passed quickly. During the day, I was hammering out metal plates for my new armour. With the help of the new holographic workshop, HIDA, I was making my own almost organic looking plate armour. For the metal itself, I had reluctantly melted down my shin guards and bracers. They were pure adamant, not including the Ko-steel channels I'd put in for the protective enchantments I'd put on them originally.

It was actually a suggestion from Welf. I had contacted him, and he'd been experimenting on it himself back home. It wasn't as strong as pure adamant, but he could enchant it. He was surprised I was going to make a full suit of plate, but then I told him some of what was going on. I knew he could keep it to himself, and give me serious advice, uncoloured by worry. And if he said it was good enough, then it was good enough.

It did mean however, I had to melt down my beloved gauntlets. Even as the lustrous grey/purple metal started to liquefy in the crucible, I felt like I was watching a family member get taken off life support. It didn't matter that I already had 'version two' of my gauntlets (pure Ko-steel, Cerberus leather and wool backing, enchantments and a defence cube on both) My old gauntlets were my single oldest surviving bit of equipment. Even my scale coat was on its third iteration.

During the evenings, I'd worked on enchanting more crystal. I was getting better, and the next gen defence cubes for both peerages were working perfectly. But I was just... missing something when it came to mimicking the crystals from the broken bits of Vali's armour.

That is, until I took out my first 'success'.

* * *

"Delly?" I said, holding my hand out, palm up, with my home grown sapphire sphere, "Am I seeing this right?"

In her lab coat, and wearing a pair of tiny glasses, she buzzed over to me and looked as well. "If what you're seeing is your blue crystal bubble, and a bit of paper inside it that says 'Something like this, AZ', then yes."

"FU-ow!" My golden tail and newest one both flicked against the back of my head, "That's what he meant..." I sighed, scratched my ears for a moment, then, "Delly, if we can figure this out... That sneaky..."

"I'll go get your instant coffee pills..." She sighed.

* * *

September 10

"Sensei." Rias greeted as I entered the ORC, "I'd like your report."

"So formal." I replied, "And today is game day, we could have done this later."

"I'm sorry." She said, "I'm worried about what might happen. It's quite possible that Diodora is linked to a pair of murders, and that yes, his boost in power is unnatural." She looked at me, "You didn't sleep last night, did you?"

I held out a hand, and put a pink crystal cube on the desk, "Touch that, and put a little power into it."

She blinked, looked at the innocent looking pink cube, about as big as a standard six sided die, then poked it. With a sound like tinfoil being crumpled inside an echo chamber, it seemed to unfold into...

A paper airplane.

Made of a single white sheet of 8X11 paper, it was the bog standard airplane any child could make. But it was also many times bigger in size and volume compared to the little pink cube.

"You've done it?" She poked the simple origami craft, and picked it up, "Oh..."

On the underside, in the exact middle of the paper, was the pink cube. It looked as if the paper was actually part of the cube itself, the change from 'white' and 'pink' an exact line. As she held the plane up to look at it, it dissolved into white sparkles.

"It's a mana construct, built once, programmed into the cube, annnnnd." I took the cube from her hand, and fed it some mana, and with the same crinkly noise, the plane appeared again, "There it is again." I tossed the paper plane at the nearest wall, the my curse turning it to dust as soon as the nose hit the wall, leaving the pink cube to bounce harmlessly off the carpet, "It's part of, but not part of the crystal."

"That's incredible!" She smiled, "Is there a limit? Or are you still working on it?"

"Lots of limits... And its time consuming. Just this took all night and part of this morning to make, and there's a dozen other things too... volume ratios, material composition, mana requirements, blahblahblah, its a long long list..." I sighed, "So yes, I stayed up all night."

"Once you have it done, you'll copy your notes I'm sure?"

"Of course." I nodded.

She ahem'ed, "Now, back to topic."

"If you insist." I smiled, sitting down across from her, making the paper plane again and crushing it, then making it again good as new, "Unless something incredibly bad happens, I think you'll all do well." I said confidently, "With Irina around, we have another hand to help with sparring, not to mention Xenovia has been trying harder with her former rival around. Gasper is getting used to garlic, inside and out."

"Inside? He's been keeping some on him, just to get used to the smell, but..."

"Every time I bring him food, I put a little in. I hide it with other things, but it's there. I told Mrs. Hyoudou as well. She even gave me some ideas to help!" Truly, I was a rookie mom against her experience.

"Oh! Well, that's good then." Rias nodded.

"Issei has been doing a little more image training, and I'm sure you've noticed he's been able to bring out his balance breaker faster, and more reliably."

"He has... It's good to know he's becoming stronger."

"Kiba has been really working hard as well, he's been helping me teach Xenovia as well, since unlike him, she's kind of stuck with one weapon, unless Issei lets her borrow Ascalon."

"Asia has improved as well." Rias nodded, "She still seems a little nervous about her healing at range though..."

"She watched Akeno get turned inside out by something that's never once done harm... She knows," I tapped my head, "That it wasn't her fault, and that Akeno forgives her. But she knows," I tapped my heart," That there is a way to make it happen again." I sighed, "I'm sure if she wanted to, she could figure out a way to do it herself..."

"Let's not encourage that." Rias said.

"No." I nodded, "Akeno?"

"She's... Well, she still doesn't like doing it, but she has no problem putting both her bloodlines to work at once."

"Good." I nodded, "I will have to give her a backrub later."

"I heard Irina tested Shinkage?"

"Yes. The immortal soul of the Red Dragon Emperor, and the little shard that broke off it, is now basically unstoppable... more or less. It's really inefficient but his self repair function works." I smiled.

"It's good to see you smile, Sensei." She said, "You have a few hours before we get set up to leave. You should get a nap."

* * *

I was going to nap, honest. Before the meeting with Rias, I'd done all the little things I did before heading to the shop, and was going to just ride the high of the instant coffee pill until after the rating game. Then I'd just sleep normally, before Akeno could do something like hold up a brush and keep me from working on the piles of stuff I had/wanted to work on.

Not that I would have minded the attention. But I didn't want to call on her just to brush my tails for me...

Well no, I did. And now that I was sitting on my bed, alone in my room, with Shinkage in the shop and Delly with Gasper, I was feeling... really alone all of a sudden. So instead of flopping over onto my side and trying to force a nap. Or calling Akeno for a hug, I sat myself on the floor, cross legged. I held my left hand with my right, closed my eyes, and just... thought of my wife. My wife. My Goddess. My children. All my friends back home...

A few hours later, with Hestia's hand on my back, and the feeling of tiny hands doing things that tiny hands liked to do when attached to a curious baby, someone knocked on my door.

"Yes?" I said after wiping a finger across both of my eyes and standing up.

Akeno opened the door, "Ara? Something wrong? We're the ones who should be having pre-game jitters, not you." She smiled and entered.

"I needed a couple hours to just... try and re-balance." I replied, "Almost time?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you'd like a little help. You'll be teleporting first, to the spectator's area, then we'll be going directly to the battle field." She explained, watching me intently as I peeled out of my track pants and shirt, and started putting on my under armour.

"Is there time to pick up Shinkage? I'm sure he'd like to go. Dragon or not, laying on a comfortable bed all day has got to be dull eventually."

Akeno took my scale vest off the heavy duty coat rack and held it open for me. But instead of fitting my arm through, she gave me a hug from behind, "I'm sure it will be no problem." She replied, "I'm sorry I can't help more than this. But I wanted to give you a hug before you put your armour on."

I didn't reply, but it was like something inside me felt like it was warming up again after a long time out in the snow. After a moment, I shook myself a little to get her to let go, turned, and hugged her properly. "Win the game, and I'll give you a backrub later." I let her go and turned around again.

This time she helped me put the vest on, "Ara, more reason to win." She giggled, "One day I'm going to roll over so you can do my front." She teased, waiting while I buckled the vest up, and put on the scale chaps.

She handed me various things so I could buckle them on, like my new bracers, dull gleaming shin guards, belt pouches, then finally held up my coat for me, "And on that day, I will." I said, "You would be the first to do it without help, too." I gave myself one last look, hopped up and down a couple times, then nodded, "Shall we go?"

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the ORC. Each of them was dressed in their school uniform, except for Xenovia, in that skin tight body suit, and Asia, in her nun robes. They were all wearing something that I'd made them too. Except Issei... His balance breaker basically grew over his body, and seemed to just... stop things from working if he was wearing it.

That was okay though. Out of all of them, Issei was carrying the greatest amount of my time as a teacher.

"We have to win." Issei said, "We have a three legged race coming up, and we still need to practise." He looked to Asia, "Right, Asia-chan?"

"Yes!" She smiled up at him.

"Sensei." Rias offered me the butt of her revolver, "If you would?"

I blinked at her, then accepted the revolver, holding my thumb over the 'intake' plate, and feeding it my mana. After a second or so, the chamber clicked over, once, twice, three times. "Don't miss." I said, "And remember..."

"Friendly fire isn't." They all said together.

" **They can be taught.** " Shinkage rumbled, " **I wonder if they'll have another one of those beds...** "

"Who knows." I stepped into the teleport circle, "Give me a slow count to ten or something, so I can say hello and find a chair. Good luck."

The trip through the teleport circle was a little slower than usual. Not by much, say, a couple seconds longer. But the instant I arrived, I could feel the magic in the air press down on me, telling me I was in the underworld. Beside me, I could hear Shinkage's internal mechanisms click a few times. We had arrived in what looked like the same place as before, where the meeting of young lords happened. With the nice crystal chandeliers, wood panelling, nice carpet...

" **The improvements to my passive intake system seems to work.** " He said.

"Kodori-sensei, Mr. Shinkage." It was Sirzechs, opening the door of the teleport room, "I'm pleased you could make it."

"Who's place is this anyhow? I mean, I've been outside the Gremory castle like... four times. And three of them ended up being here." I asked, walking over to him and bowing to him, "But yes, thank you for letting me watch."

"It's somewhat of a public place I suppose." He said, "Meetings, gala, trials, its quite popular."

We had just rounded a corner, when Rossweisse nearly ran into us. Sirzechs managed to get a hand on her shoulder to stop her, "Sorry, my lord, but..." She huffed, "There's a problem! The game has been hijacked!"

She didn't explain, but turned around and started running back the way she came. We followed, and arrived in a comfortable looking lounge/dining room, where I spotted Azazel, Odin, Grayfia and Shemhazai. On one wall, was a similar setup to the one in the Gremory home theatre, with the massive screen split into camera views, but as we entered, one of the views expanded and took up the entire screen.

"What a pain." Azazel grumbled, "Going to have to re-work the entire warding system after this."

"Report!" Sirzechs commanded, looking at the display.

Rias and her peerage were standing more or less how you'd expect for arriving via teleport circle. Not too far away, with what looked like some massive and weird temple/shrine/stone circle far in the background, Diodora was hovering in mid air.

"Seems the rating game field was taken over. It's still in a barrier space, but all the rules and safety mechanisms are off." Shemhazai explained, "All we can get is video."

As he explained, Diodora seemed to laugh, then all around him teleport circles appeared. On the ground, in the air, dozens of them filled the space around him.

"That's not the Asteroth crest." Sirzechs said coldly, "That's..."

"Those crests match with the Old Devil king faction, affiliated with the Chaos brigade." Grayfia supplied, "They are remnants of the old ways, who still wish to continue the fighting." She explained when I looked over to her.

"Is there a way to help them?" I asked, "No!"

They turned from me, to look back at the screen. During the moment of confusion, as hundreds of devils appeared around them, Diodora had swooped in an caught Asia. She tried to push away, to elbow, to kick, but she just didn't have the power or leverage to get away. Diodora said something else, then simply left, leaving Rias and the rest there with hundreds of opponents.

"Someone has placed a barrier inside." Shemhazai said, "I've never seen anything like this... It's..." He had what looked like a floating keyboard in front of him, as well as a screen, "I have no idea where to even begin, getting through this."

"Lord Odin." Sirzechs turned to the elder God, "I don't suppose we can ask for a little help?"

Odin sighed like he was just asked to go back to the store for something he forgot, "This is why I consider you all amateurs..." He walked over to the screen Shemhazai was looking at. From where I was, I couldn't even begin to understand what was on it, let along describe it, but Odin took a single look, "Tricky." He said, "Best I can do is move myself there."

"Can you set up something from that side?" I asked.

"Maybe, but I'd need something special to do it."

"Tell Akeno to help." I said, "What? It's worked before." I looked at the others, who had strange looks on their faces, "It's why you pay me." I said to Sirzechs.

He chuckled, "That's not why we pay you, but I suppose it's part of your job description."

"My Lord." Grayfia started, "If they are attacking there, then they will likely attack us here."

"Makes sense." Azazel said, "I mean, Sirzechs and I are two parts of the three way peace."

"We will keep watch here, Lord Odin, if you would?" Sirzechs said.

"Akeno then? The one with the black hair and the smooth rear?" Odin grinned and tapped his staff on the ground, "Don't move from that spot." He pointed at me, then with a shimmer, the sound of cracking ice, and a blurring of light, he vanished.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

And things go sideways in a very prompt fashion. See you all soon.


	77. Chapter 76

NOTES!

It took a few tries to think of 'how do we involve Kodori and not have her suddenly die'. Hopefully, you all enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter 76

Around me, everyone else was making ready. Sirzechs was calling for guards and getting messages sent out. Azazel was... well, he was on his feet at least, and listening to Shemhazai as he worked on the monitor. Shinkage was by my side, and I could hear the steady click-shunk noises inside him as he started gathering power. I was watching the monitor, even as Rias's peerage and the hundreds of devils Diodora had let into the field stared each other down.

"If I make it through, does anyone care what happens to the intruders?" I asked.

Grayfia paused what she was doing (talking to a holographic image of someone) "They are traitors to our new way of life. Likely to be charged with treason if they are captured."

"The usual sentence for that is?"

"Death." She replied shortly.

I let out my breath, then took in a great breath of air. Keeping watch on the screen, hoping that Odin could arrive on time, and get me there. I nodded as Odin showed up on the battlefield, not far from them. Without anyone seeming to notice, he walked up behind Akeno and lifted her skirt to squeeze her rear. Hm, black lace today.

"Kodori-sensei?" Sirzechs started.

"He said not to move." I replied, letting out a little air, then taking in a second breath, feeling my inner magic ignite, "Shinkage? If I can't bring you, go help them if they need it."

"Oh? I'll have to take notes." Azazel said.

" **Very well. If you would be so kind then?** "

Exhale, inhale, my muscles starting to expand, my tails starting to lash back and forth as Odin talks to them onscreen, "Hear me, Shinkage no Hagane, by my command, I release all locks, I undo all seals. Bring all you have and return with more. Become _**Unbound.**_ " The last work was said in the only language no one else on Earth could speak. Shinkage and I both agreed, that there should be some kind of safety on the weapons I'd built into him, especially with his access to what amounted to unlimited magic potential.

There was a click, and his body started to hum quietly. It was just a little hitch in the usual subsonic noise his 'heart' made, but now it was as if his entire body was quietly resonating with that hum. On the screen, amid all of Rias's peerage getting weapons out and up, activating magic circles and the like.

Then the enemy attacked. Waves of magic of all different colours from all directions lanced out at Rias's peerage.

And with a tap of his staff, Odin simply made it all go away. Barriers, countermagic, some weird mist... It was simply stopped in mid air around them. With a laugh, he handed something to Issei. It looked like little glowing beads. Communication magic? He then pointed to Akeno, who stopped looking in shock at how easily Odin defended them, and she got down on one knee.

Rias and the others started running as Odin pulled a spear out of hammerspace. With a smile, he tossed it towards the devils who looked like they were wondering who to attack. Even as the rune carved spear started to splinter, each glowing sliver darting out and impaling a devil, killing dozens of them before it even hit the ground...

I felt a pull. A gentle hand on my soul, like it was tugging my shirt sleeve to get my attention. "Yes..." I mumbled, the sound like a hiss, my inner fire was just shy of going insane. I closed my eyes, my entire body tense, my ghostly fox armour a single thought from leaping from my body, and from inside the room where I kept my magic, I could see Akeno, holding out a hand to me.

* * *

If I were to imagine what it would be like to be a bullet shot from a rifle, what I felt next would be it. A sudden forward motion, a huge hit of acceleration, a feeling of compression, like I was wearing a body suit two sizes too small. And in an eyeblink, I landed beside a shocked looking Akeno, and was instantly jumping into the air, my ghostly armour exploding outwards. Huge paws, sweeping tails, a maw that could tear the roof off a house, if it wasn't Akeno, or Odin, it was a target.

Fire, ice, lightning, I was suddenly the target of all of this, as my wild manifestation jumped into the air, pinning a devil under a paw to make it vanish under the ground, even as ghostly jaws snapped a flying figure out of the air, wasting no time to chew, but flicking its head sideways to scatter bits of it against the ground and other devils. Tails worked in twos or threes, snatching and wringing out what ever they caught like bloody rags. The skin of my massive fox shed and grounded out incoming magic, my training with both Rias's and Sona's peerage showing real results.

From the corner of my eye I saw a flash of motion, and crossed both my arms to intercept a cruel looking curved blade. Instead of pushing back, I snarled into the face of my attacker, shed my giant fox armour, and let his attack carry me towards the ground. Even as I trapped his wrist, pulled his arm out of its socket, and twisted in mid air so that my knee would be on his throat as we landed, my fox apparition was now fighting without my guidance, the only things it needed being my mana, and the simple orders of 'kill everyone but me, Akeno and Odin'.

Shouting, more magic, dodging and rolling, leaping between boulders churned up by the assault, jumping into the air to grab and twist, throw and shatter. A second skin of mana, my armour and my magic resistance was the only thing between me and the high powered magic being thrown around, but the only thing that touched me were the insults and the blood of anyone I managed to grab hold of.

I shouted triumph as I stood alone, "EVEN RISER WAS MORE OF A CHALLENGE!"

"Ko-san."

A cold stop, arms freezing in place, eyes focusing on the sound. I dropped what ever it was I was holding with a wet splat, and spit out something that tasted like leather. Somewhere behind me, there was another sound of something splatting to the ground, and a single heavy footstep.

"Ko-san, come here."

My rage had already been broken, but I felt Akeno's words like a gentle push all the same, "Well well, she's got you on a leash it seems." Odin said with a chuckle.

"Shh." Akeno said, smiling as I stopped in front of her, "Ara..." She took out a handkerchief from her skirt and wiped my face a little, "Are you okay?"

I blinked, her words sinking in even as she cleaned my face. "Maybe?" I took a deep breath, giving myself a little shake as I started to lose the total focus of battle. I took out a potion from my coat, then a second one, and downed them both in succession, the slow creep of pain being pushed away, and the dull feeling of mana use sharpening to full alertness again, "How long?" I asked, pulling together more words, "Thank you for staying." I said. The full dose of my best healing potion wasn't quite enough to get rid of what felt like a full body beating, but it was enough.

"I'll try and get this barrier down... You two should hurry." Odin motioned towards the centre of the 'playing field' where the giant temple/stone pillar formation was.

I looked up at my giant fox, and it lowered its head for us, "After you." I told Akeno, hopping on to the fox after her, "Thank you Lord Odin." I said, feeling Akeno's arms wrap around my middle.

* * *

In the distance, we could hear more sounds of combat, even as my huge fox tore up the ground on the way to the temple. "Azazel and the others are engaging the old Devil King faction." Akeno explained, "The barrier space is actually many times the size it should be, and has encompassed the original playing field, the observation area where you started, as well as a wide area around it." We were about half way there now. "There's been a string of mysterious deaths relating to the 'new' faction's leaders too, which started to tip the Chaos Brigade's plan."

"Take out all possible heirs, the leadership, and well, someone has to fill the role?" I replied.

"Yes. Since most of the current leadership was watching the game, it was a good opportunity." She nodded, her arms tightening around me for a moment, "Did I miss anything?"

I waited, then she said, "Ah, yes, it seems that Diodora was given a shard of Ophis's power, much like Cattleya, who Azazel killed at the peace talks." Another pause, "And that you should figure out a way to talk with these communication beads."

"They literally rattle around in my ear, no thank you." I replied, "Almost there, how are they doing?"

Just as I asked that, a good sized chunk of heavy stone wall exploded outwards from the temple. The temple itself, was a massive brown stone structure, peeked almost like a pyramid, yet nearly round at the base. Over all, it was probably as big as a football stadium, and it was suddenly missing about 1/8 of its structure, two bodies were flung out among the rubble with the explosion as well. There, at what looked to be the point of the cone of missing building, holding a silly plank of metal and an overly ornate long sword, stood Xenovia. She only gave us a quick wave however, before dashing back out of sight.

"Going to dispel the fox." I said, "Get ready to jump."

Akeno moved her arms so they were wrapped just under my bust, "I'll drop you off." She giggled, "Sensei keeps telling us to use our wings."

As we got to the breach in the wall, my fox jumped forward, as if to make the gap wider with its body, but then it vanished under us, and with a leathery noise of bat wings, Akeno used the forward momentum and her wings to fly through the gap as terrific speeds. The inside of the building was much like your standard Roman cathedral. Stone walls, stone benches, stained glass if this wasn't the underworld, it would be quite the prayer hall. I only saw two exits (real ones, not the giant hole in the wall) to the room, but no Diodora or Asia.

"Sensei!" Rias called out, "Be careful, he has eight pawns promoted to Queen! Akeno, help Gasper and Koneko!"

I spotted a number of people who were obviously not from Rias's peerage, and one and all, they were all dressed as... well, nuns. All of them. The symbolism was gone, but they were all in varying styles of nun habits. "Point me at Kiba!" I called up to Akeno.

She slid her arms from hugging my middle, to a hand under each arm, did a slight turn, and said cheerfully, "Fox Three!" Before letting me go.

Kiba was fighting three on one, using two blades to duck dodge and parry around two spears and a long sword and shield combo. Every time he had a chance to counter, the shield would get in the way, and the two spears would try and pin him, but he was just too fast. It was only a matter of time before someone made a mistake though.

Akeno had aimed me at the shield bearer, but she ducked, leaving me between the two spear women. "Thanks Sensei!" Kiba called out before a heavy series of metal on metal clashes rang out behind me. Before I could get stabbed in the back, I rushed the one of the left, slipping her first thrust, getting my backhand strike parried, reversing my hand, and grabbing her wrist. As the other one followed up (too late) with a second attempt to stick me, I continued forward a half step, swept my first opponent off her feet, used the other hand to swat the spear tip away from my ribs, and slammed a side kick into the second one. For an instant she folded over my boot, but then shot backwards like a folded chair from a cannon. The one I'd tripped was starting to sit up, until my stretched out leg swept back and glanced off her forehead.

Kiba's opponent chose that moment to catch the pommel of a sword to the chin, as Kiba stepped into her strike, only to have Kiba activate his shield crystal deflect the strike before it could even start, while his other sword kept the shield out and away.

The sounds of combat were starting to die down now too. I was just starting to look for the next nun who wasn't Asia, when I heard a simultaneous scream of someone getting all their clothes ripped off by perverted magic, and the sizzling 'CRACKROAR!' of holy lightning making someone's day miserable.

"Where's Diodora!?" I called out, looking around the room.

"He left us his promoted pawns and two rooks!" Rias called back from across the room, "Koneko, Gasper, keep them sleeping, Akeno Kiba Issei, tie them up!"

I picked up the two by my feet and gave them a little shake. They weren't dead, so I walked them to the nearest pillar. Kiba went to get the one I'd kicked, and returned with some rope as well. "Who's left then?" I asked, helping him tie them up.

"He has a full set." Xenovia replied, "Though he left two rooks here too." She grinned, nodding to the missing wall.

"He ran to the next room." Rias said, looking around first, "Let's go! He has a queen, two bishops and two knights left." She sighed, "Issei, stop ogling your victims."

Koneko kicked Issei's shin, "Ow! Sorry, Rias-san."

"His queen is a fire user." Rias said, "Sensei?"

"Sure."

We started towards the next room, "Support wise, his two bishops are just a little better than mine. But I'd say his knights aren't nearly as good as Kiba or Xenovia." She continued, "Be ready for anything!"

"Delly." I said, holding out my hand.

"Whew! Hot in there!" She popped into existence, her usual green dress steaming slightly, "Oh wow..."

"Stay here, keep watch." I said, "Return if anything tries to sneak up on us. "

"Sure!" She replied, fanning herself, "I'll just umm... Maybe cast a sleep spell or two..."

Rias looked at all of us, who nodded back, and she turned to the heavy wood and iron door. With a flash from her gauntlets, the Ko-steel circles on her forearms flaring, the door vanished with a heavy KA-WHUMPH of noise and smoke.

Kiba and Xenovia went first, the crystals I'd put on their bracers lighting up as they rushed in SWAT style. We followed, not sure what to expect but on guard.

"Welcome!" Diodora said from the other end of the room.

Between us, more stone benches, pillars and stained glass. Next to Diodora, was a circular platform that looked... out of place. It too was stone, but grey instead of brown, and had Asia strapped to it, bound with what might have been metal, though I wasn't sure from this distance. In front of Diodora, two women, and maybe a man, though the shapeless robes made it hard to tell.

"Oh? I'm surprised you managed to call in backup." He said, "It's of no matter, you will all,"

I never felt prouder of them, then at this moment. All at once, Akeno let loose with a nearly deafening ROAR of lightning, Xenovia brought her massive plank of sword over her head and down, creating a shock wave along the ground, Koneko pitched a jagged chunk of rock, and Rias let out a slash of dark energy from her gauntlet that looked like a black and red crescent.

One fell over with all her hair standing on end and then was swallowed up by the ground turning to rubble under her. The third fell over as a jagged rock hit her(him?) in the exact middle of her(his?) chest, then took a slash of red and black energy that revealed it was actually a him, before flopping backwards with a grunt.

Diodora and his Queen (who had really nice blue eyes), looked at us in shock, his two other pieces groaning on the floor.

"I want my Bishop back, Diodora." Rias said simply.

"You shitty devils..." The man said, getting to his feet and holding a hand to his chest. Even after getting hit by a sonic rock, and wave of destruction magic, he only looked bruised and burnt, "I'm going to enjoy devouring you like I wanted to, back then!"

"Freed?" Kiba mumbled.

"But he was sent to the church prisons!" Issei said.

Diodora's smile fell back in place, "A little out of my usual taste for pieces, I couldn't resist bringing him on board, considering his past with you."

"Lady Rias, if I may?" Kiba asked.

"Please do."

"Ara... Where are your two knights?" Akeno asked, "Did they run?"

"I ate them!" Freed laughed, ripping what was left of his robe off, standing before us with just a pair of pants and a huge grin.

"What?" Issei blinked.

"He's... Not human." Koneko said, cat ears twitching.

Freed kept laughing, then, "That's right! After you guys cut me up, those Chaos brigade people pulled me from that holy prison they threw me in!" His body started to... It was like something huge was moving under his skin. With a wet tearing noise, a single giant bat wing bursts from his back, followed by his arms and legs expanding, body elongating, face twisting and mouth growing sharp fangs. "Then they gave me power! Turning me into this! A Chimera!"

Most of us looked horrified at the change. Only Kiba and I were able to keep focused on him. He had just gone from an average sized human, to a bus sized monster out of some crazy artist's nightmare after all. Even with the blood and skin from his human self still stuck on his new shape in places, his voice was still understandable, and mostly the same too.

"I finally ended up working for someone like me!" Freed continued with a booming chuckle, "I mean get this! All those you just beat? They were all former nuns! Actual devoted believers! Its like his hobby to make them fall, then turn them into his toys!" He looked down at the one Xenovia had half buried with her ground wave, "He even gave me his two knights, because they were a little too... broken in!" He laughed some more.

"So all of them... Even Asia?" Issei started, looking up at Freed, looking past the horror of his new shape and looking directly into Freed's new animal eyes.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllll, not quite!" Freed tilted his lionlike head slightly, "That whole thing, where little Asia was supposed to fall from grace? It was his idea! Amazing huh? Oh! The tragic little saint, heals a devil, and gets kicked out!" He laughed some more, "He falls in front of her, wounded by his own hand! And unable to resist, the kind little Asia heals him! But oh no! She healed a devil! HAHA, then she's kicked out, and her life is ruined!"

Issei was trembling in place by now.

"So this lovely devil boy who loves screwing holy maidens planned it all out you see! Except..." Freed's voice filled with venom, "She didn't stop smiling. She didn't lose faith. In the end, He couldn't swoop in and snatch her up, because she still believed!" He cackled some more, "Then, that bitch Raynare got her involved with the church again! All that planning and time." He looked over his shoulder at Diodora, who, even after having his failed plan exposed, was still smiling, "But no matter how much of a loss that was, he stillllll got her!" He looked back to us.

"Kiba." Rias said.

It was over almost before Freed could react. With a flash, a pair of long curved swords appeared in Kiba's hands, and with a cracking of stone he took a single step towards Freed. I might have been the only person in the room who saw him swing, but in that single step, he flashed past Freed, and stopped behind him, swords positioned as if he had followed through.

"I spared you once, but even as a devil, you are unforgivable." Kiba said.

Then Freed fell to bloody bits, splatting to the floor as the half dozen cuts Kiba had made in that single step caught up with him.

"Well well." Diodora sighed, holding out a hand as a blue bishop appeared in it, "At least I'll be able to get another one later." He looked to his Queen, then with a wave of his hand, she was sent flying away, slamming into the corner of the room someplace with almost no sound at all, "Good help is so difficult to find.

"Is it true?" Issei asked, "Did you really..."

"Yes!" Diodora replied, "And while Freed was correct, in that I failed the first time, I have her now." He looked to Asia, brushing a hand over her cheek, "Wake up, Asia my love."

The caress became a sharp slap, snapping Asia away. After a moment, she looked around, noticed what was going on, then, "No! Issei! Get away!"

"Oh, my dear... It's too late. They will find the barrier keeping them here impossible to break. And once the altar activates, the idiotic 'new' order of the Devil world will die." He looked back to us, "It's a shame, that I could only spend such a short time with you, but your power is key to all of this."

"What do you mean?! My brother and the others won't die so easily!" Rias shouted back.

"Oh, we hardly expected them to die. We simply wanted to delay them, while I kill you here." He replied with a laugh, "We want this 'new' order to perish, and while we were at it, we used up the more radical of the old order. All that will be left are the strongest, most disciplined devils."

"If you don't let her go right now..." Issei growled, his body starting to glow red.

"Alas, I cannot!" Diodora replied, "Though, if she does survive... I don't suppose she's still a virgin? I like to train them from first blood until they're mind breaks... So much more fun!" A pause, "Though, I suppose if she was used by the Red Dragon Emperor, I'd still have the satisfaction of stealing her..."

A baseball sized orb of destruction slammed into a barrier just in front of Diodora, and at the same time, Issei's body exploded into his armoured form.

"Ah, the look on her face as I told her my plan... Her tears were so sweet. I'm going to enjoy gathering them up, one by one as I train her..."

"Rias-san, Sensei... I'm going to kick this guy's ass." Issei said, striding forward, his two gauntlets BOOSTing, then a second later, doing it again.

"Try not to kill him." I said to his back, "He needs to tell us how to get her off that thing."

"No promises. But I'll try." Issei replied, his gauntlets flashing again.

I'd never seen Issei fight angry before. He was usually a pretty relaxed guy, even when fighting. Now, don't get me wrong, he took fighting seriously, but he wasn't mean about it. He didn't fight dirty (ignoring his dress break at least) and didn't go about doing things like low blows or eye gouging.

This time though... With every punch, every kick, he was aiming to inflict as much pain as possible. Diodora was basically unable to defend himself, as Issei's fists shattered any defensive barrier he tried to block with, and crashed into the smaller man. Even from here, I could hear bones breaking. But even past that, I could see he was actually copying someone too. This is exactly how Sairaorg beat Zephyrdor. Single minded, overpowering force.

Every time Diodora started to say something like "I'm a high class devil," or, "How can you be so strong?" Issei wouldn't answer, and hit him again. Even when he managed to jump backwards, to start flinging magic at him, Issei jumped ahead to match the distance, and hit him again. And when he tried to put yet another barrier in front of him... Issei shattered it with one hand, then hit him again. It was nearly a full two minutes of the once weakest reincarnated Devil and Dragon Emperor, taking a high class devil apart.

"No... I won't lose here... Not to..."

Issei reached down and lifted Diodora off his feet, and held him one handed in the air, "Tell me, right now, how to free her." Issei's voice boomed from inside his helmet.

He was holding him in front of the altar, giving us a side view of the two of them as he dangled Diodora helplessly off the ground. Issei reared back his free hand, and gave a little shake to encourage the bloody wreck he'd made of Diodora. "You... can't. Only her death, or the altar activating will let her go." He coughed, "Either way, you all lose."

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked, looking not at them, but the altar, "What does it even do?"

"Ha.. haha... It's genius really..." He started, "The game between you and Sitri, was the final piece we needed." His smile was back in place, though it looked funny with all the bruises, "A certain someone made that altar... It can't be broken. But once it activates, it will spread her healing power around the entire battlefield, except in reverse!"

Until now, Asia had simply been struggling silently. Not panicking, not wasting her breath... But now she started to scream, "Nooo! Issei! Someone! Kill me if you have to!"

"Rias..." I mumbled to her, feeling my heart twist, my adrenaline spike, and the urge to kill this guy move to priority one, all at the same time.

"He's still a member of a high ranking noble house..."

"HA!" Issei looked away when Asia started screaming, and in that moment, Diodora put a hand to the dragon armour. In a flash, a serpent-like tendril threw Issei backwards.

Then his head exploded.

"So that's what it looks like when I do that." I mumbled, looking at Rias, who had used my moment of looking at Issei get sent away, to draw her revolver and shoot. I myself had taken a half step forward, but, well, no need now. What was left of Diodora's skull was now a fine mist from his lower jaw upwards.

"Ow." Issei pulled himself out of a stone bench, "What..."

Diodora's body got the memo, and it flopped to the ground, the black serpent that had extended from his hand vanishing into oily smoke.

"But he deserves a traitors death, for making my precious little sister cry." Rias growled.

Then the altar started to hum quietly. It was just at the edge of my hearing, so it might have been working on what ever it was going to do for a while now, "We need to get her off that, RIGHT NOW." I said, going over to it and giving it a once over. My sunglasses told me very little, save that it was very magical, and slowly getting brighter.

Her bindings were solid metal that was buried in the stone itself, with a faint magical tingle from the stone itself, and the entire thing seemed to be sunk into the floor like some weird tooth. I tried to pull the binding on her wrist, but it didn't budge. I even took in more mana, then more still, my muscles, fingers wrists elbows shoulders and back straining not just with effort, but against my clothes as they started to expand as my magic started to effect the matter of my body. My scale leggings ripped and my vest became tight enough to stop me from breathing as my muscles started to go further than I'd ever let them.

"Sensei! It's no use! You'll hurt yourself!" Asia's voice cut through my focus.

"Let me try something!" Issei said, "Sensei!"

Reluctantly, I relaxed, then flopped backwards into Akeno's arms, "You've probably ruined your clothes again." She said as Issei put his hand on the altar.

"Break!" He said, his own little magic circle appearing, then popping as he used his 'spell'.

Nothing happened.

"No!" He said, "I don't care!" He looked to his wrist, "Just for today, I have to beat this. Impossible is just something no one has had to do yet! We'll see who's Longinius Class power is better!"

He closed his eyes, took a long deep breath, then assumed 'the dragonball power up pose', almost like the first day he had released his sacred gear. Except this time, instead of him losing his breath and looking exhausted...

 **BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!**

 **BOOST!BOOST!** **BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!**

Both gauntlets went off in rapid succession, the glow around his body brightening, his voice rising as he used his anger to pull in and hold all that power.

" **BREAK!** "

The altar didn't so much break, as turn into a very fine grey powder. I mean, sure, it started with a fine web of cracks that radiated out from Issei's hands, but that wasn't enough for him. He yelled at it some more, and the cracks went deeper, wider, and then with a sound like someone emptying a bag of flour over the floor, the entire thing, metal cuffs and all, just dissolved.

So did Asia's clothes. I mean, if you're going to go all the way, right?

With a little 'eep' she fell into a shallow pit, where the altar once was, covered in fine grey sand.

"No peeking." Koneko said as soon as Issei started to turn his gaze to Asia. This was followed by her grabbing a metallic 'whisker' on his helmet, and pulling his head away so he couldn't.

"Well done Issei." Rias said, looking around for a moment.

"Here." I shrugged painfully out of my scale coat as Asia stood up, "Not much else to wear unfortunately."

It was titanic on her, but she was at least covered, "Sensei wears this all the time? So heavy... But thank you Sensei... Everyone, for saving me." She looked to the headless body of Diodora, who was still dribbling blood on the flood from his missing head, "It's... No... I still believe, that I did the right thing." She of course put her hands together in prayer, "I met all of you, after all."

She stepped away from us, as she usually did when she prayed. Even if she could pray without pain, her and Xenovia both would usually step away to keep the others from feeling discomfort.

I don't know why, but as soon as my ears picked up a subtle hum, I dashed forward, wrapping my arms around Asia. Then something hit my back, and it felt like I was falling.

* * *

Red TV static, cold, and extreme vertigo. All my senses were going haywire. Worse, I couldn't breath. It felt like I was kneeling, maybe, but my sense of balance was gone, almost like I was in a spinning free fall.

No, don't get confused! Accept that you don't understand, and find a place to stand!

I closed my eyes. My body now going through what felt like a full body cramp from trying to break Asia's shackles, had something solid under my knees. My arms and hands were holding something, the familiar feel of my scale coat... Empty? Asia wasn't wearing it anymore. My tails were lashing around behind me, a slow creeping chill working its way through the fur. There was no air here?

Most people, when faced with a 'time limit' thought 'Oh no I only have ten minutes or so before X happens'. After my trip with Ottar, and more time in the pool at home, my mindset was 'I have ten whole minutes'!

With that in mind, I put my coat back on, mostly for the warmth, then opened one eye.

Ignoring the feeling of tumbling free fall, I looked down at my knees. I was indeed on solid ground. That in mind, I lifted my head, moving my depthless vision of only one eye across what looked like chunk of an old broken road, and took in the area around me.

Red TV static. I'd only gotten a peek into this when Arthur showed up to pick up Kuroka. But I was somehow... there... Where ever this was...

I still had about eight minutes left too! And if I couldn't find a way out by then, I knew I could pull myself back to Akeno's... No. My shrine.

So I tried standing... But it was like my inner ear was being shaken inside a dice cup. Crawling? I could do that. Where? Anywhere will do?

I looked around the chunk of rock I was on, and spotted something hanging in the static... But with only one eye open, and the weird TV static atmosphere, about all I could tell about it was 'it wasn't in reach'. I might have been wrong, but it looked like a bit of the dungeon.

Then a familiar staff planted itself in front of me, the vibration of the metal cap hitting the ground travelling up my palms.

Then someone bit my ear.

For an instant, I 'heard' "Wha!" And the teeth let go, and I was suddenly holding Bikou's staff again as my hands latched onto it, trying to stand and use it for balance.

Of course I fell over almost instantly, my other eye opening on reflex, and sending me into a sudden flop onto the ground.

Bikou, who was in his stylized monkey armour again, knelt in front of me. With what looked like I sigh, he put a hand on my shoulder, leaned forward and bit my ear again, "Hold still." He said, "Give it back."

He let go again, and helped me sit. I'd gone back to using just one eye, and was rubbing my poor ear, which was a little bloody now. He stood in front of me, raised one hand with a 'sorry not sorry' smile on his face, and tapped his staff on the ground again. A seven sided, yin/yang magic circle spread out under me. All at once, I could feel the warmth returning to the 'air' and I could breath again.

Still couldn't balance though, so I just remained seated and took in great lungfuls of air. It was bitterly cold still, but I could certainly survive that.

"You're gonna have to figure out the rest on your own." He said, "Hot damn though, I'm surprised you're still in one piece." He looked to the left, "You owe me again."

"Yeah yeah." I slowly followed the sound, and caught sight of a 100 yen coin spinning through the air, "Still don't know why you bothered." It was Vali. Looking a little grumpy, but otherwise dressed in plain clothes.

Next to him, dressed in a business suit, was Arthur, looking politely amused at us. At his hip were two swords, the same ones he had before.

I tried speaking, "I still owe him a lesson." I said, "Thank you though." Bikou offered a hand, and I took it, standing up without a problem, but feeling unable to move lest I fall over again. It was like I was on one of those spinning rides at a carnival, where everyone was stuck to the wall by centrifugal force. I was thankful I wasn't prone to motion sickness, "Where... is this place?"

"This!" Bikou stretched out his arms and turning grandly to face the seemingly endless TV static of the void around us, "Is the Dimensional Gap."

"It's what's in between the realms." Arthur continued, "Mortal, Devil and Godly."

"And this is how you get around from place to place..." I said, "Right?"

"Yup!" Bikou nodded, "We were just watching what was going on, when you kinda just popped in." He spun back to look at me, "Then Vali and I made a bet to see if you'd survive more than a few seconds."

"Most things just die here." Vali said, chuckling as I tried to take a couple of steps, and ended up going to one knee again, "All you'll find are remnants of a long lost civilization, and Him."

"Thankfully, he seems to be napping, as dragons are wont to do." Arthur said, "Though, we've quite a distance between us this day."

"H..im..." I looked into the distance, through all the mind scrambling red static and bits of stone, and spotted... Him.

The Great Red.

With the weird warping effect in the air, I couldn't tell how far he was. Shaped like the traditional 'western' dragon, with four legs and wings, it was by far the scariest thing I'd seen. That was the gatekeeper between me and home.

I took a step towards it.

"Whoa, no no no." Bikou put a hand on my shoulder, "You do not call attention to yourself here. He gets a bit grumpy if you look at him too long."

"But..." I looked away.

"Besides, what are you going to do, Fox?" Vali asked, "Punch him in the chin?" He sighed, "You can hardly stand."

I looked back towards the Great Red Dragon, then off to the side a little. "He's the gatekeeper to my home." I said, "But you're right, I have something to do before I talk to him."

"What draws your attention, Mrs. Fox?" Arthur asked, noting that I wasn't looking off into the distance anymore, but at something... maybe? closer to where we were.

I was about to open my other eye, then remembered I had my sunglasses on still. "I wonder... maybe... I do believe I owe that boy a hug..."

"Been meaning to ask, what's up with those shades?" Bikou asked.

"Magical smart glasses." I said as I managed to get the red mind melting nothingness to dial back to a tolerable 3/10. "See that?" I pointed towards what might have been just another randomly floating bit of rock, yet to my glasses it was giving off a faint magical light, "Can you hit it with your staff? If I'm right, it won't be much harder than slate."

He shrugged, "You owe me three times now lady." He took aim, and his staff extended...

and extended

and extended

and extennnnnnnnnded

Then with a grunt, he said, "Good guess. Now what?"

"Count to ten... Then reel it back." I said, feeling excitement bubbling in my voice.

"Not that I care if I sound impatient, but weren't you in combat ten minutes ago?" Vali asked, "Pretty carefree for a supposed professional."

"I'm not going to ask how, or why you were watching, but unless you bring me back there, I can't do anything anyhow." I said, "It is! YES!" I nearly jumped for joy, but I might have broken a leg when I landed with my balance off like it was.

Another dungeon fragment. Like the others, it was glass smooth along three sides, with a rough stone wall on the forth. I didn't have much experience past the twentieth floor, but I could feel the distinct tingle of living magic inside.

"Huh, so this is one of them?" Vali asked.

" _Yes._ " Like Issei, Vali suddenly sprouted a sharp metal gauntlet on his hand before his inner dragon spoke, " _You would think I'd forget the feeling, but this is indeed part of the Nameless Black Dragon._ "

"Well now that you have a pet rock." Bikou shrunk his staff and it came free of the dungeon fragment, the damage healing itself up slowly. "As for why we're here. We were curious on how things would go." He grinned, "He won't admit it, but Vali cares for his opposite."

"Cares?" Vali grumbled, shaking his armoured hand and dispelling the gauntlet, "No. If he dies now, I'll never prove I'm better than him."

"It's good to challenge yourself." I said, hugging the dungeon fragment, "I'm taking you home with me, yes I am."

Bikou laughed, "Yup, crazy. Shall we go visit then? Things were just wrapping up when you popped in."

"Might as well. Since she broke my concentration on the spell anyhow." Vali shrugged.

I turned, put my back to the smooth side of the rock and with my palms and tails lifted it off the ground, "So... How do you get out of here?"

"Allow me." Arthur drew the longer of the two blades, made to swing, paused, looked back at me, or rather the rock I was carrying, "Perhaps... Like so!" The tip of the blade glowed white, and pointed it upwards, extending his arm as far as he could, the brought the blade sharply down.

It was like an eye made of reality had opened up in front of us. "That's really neat." I said, "Thank you." I paused as Vali and Bikou went through, and extended a tail towards Arthur, "Kodori."

If the alternative to a handshake bothered him, he didn't show it, instead taking the end of the fluffy tail in his other hand carefully and shaking it, "While we may be of a different point of view, you helped a friend, and so I treat you with the same respect. Arthur, a pleasure."

"If you're done flirting in there, hurry up." Bikou said, "Something you gotta see out here..."

"After you." Arthur said as if he hadn't heard Bikou.

We arrived next to Odin, who was, for all the world, looking like he was watching a sunset. He glanced at us, "Oh, just in time. You brought guests I see." He looked back, and we all moved to stand beside him.

The 'arena' was basically a giant 'bowl' with the temple in the middle. Where we were now, was on a ridge on top of the 'bowl', looking down at...

A red dragon. Maybe three times as big as Issei was normally, his Balance Breaker form had grown, added wings, more crystal bits, a longer neck... In a way, he looked a bit like Tannin.

"Amateur." Vali chuckled, "Juggernaut drive, berserk form."

The dragon roared, a howling massive sound that made me thankful for the hood on my coat. All around him, was melted stone, ruined building, and... nothing else. The massive shrine in the middle of bowl was just... gone.

"Sensei!" I heard from above.

Looking up, I spotted Rias and her peerage coming in for a landing. They looked a little rougher than I'd left them, but they were still moving under their own power. They all landed without issue, and I was suddenly hit with a puff of pink sparkles right between the breasts.

"BOSS!" Delly clung to me, "I was so worried! There was an instant I couldn't feel you then I could and you were in trouble but I couldn't help and pleasedon'tvanishagainbwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Everyone gave me a bit of an awkward look, so I put my rock down (carefully) and gave myself (and Delly) a hug. "Was a bit rough for a couple minutes. Then these three here just happened to stop by."

"Whatever." Vali said.

"Thank us plenty!" Bikou said shamelessly.

"A trivial deed." Arthur added.

"Sensei..." Asia peeked out from behind Xenovia, dressed in a miko outfit, "Thank you for saving me." I glanced towards Akeno, who smiled brightly, then back to Asia.

"You're hired." I said to her without thinking, then shook my head, "It's what friends do. So..." I motioned towards Issei with a hand, since my other was still patting Delly.

"Shalba Beelzebub." Rias said, "He shot you with something that he said 'puts them beyond this dimension'. We tried to fight him, but he was just too strong, then..." She looked a little tearful, "Issei, that darkness, it took him over."

I took a second look at all of them. Xenovia had a hole in her bodysuit, Kiba's clothes were in shambles, Koneko too. Then I looked to Asia, "Well, good thing it was me and not you then." I looked to Vali, "You're the expert. What do we do here?"

"Oh sure, ask me now that you're in trouble." He shook his head, "He's lost control. He'll either wear himself out and come back to himself, or, he'll wear himself out and die."

"No!" Rias said, "I refuse to let that happen."

"Then you're going to have to do something to make him come back to his senses." Vali shrugged, "Even with my power, if I fight him, he'll just try and outpace me and burn himself out faster."

"Then what can we do..." Rias frowned, then looked at me, "How do you do it?"

"Calm down when I'm like this? I told you how."

"But... He doesn't have anything like that..." She stopped, then sighed, and all of the women present said...

"Oppai."

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Not quite how it goes in the books, and there will need to be more explanation later, but, next episode there will be a lot of plot!

And other Plot.

Because I can!

See you in five days.


	78. Chapter 77

Before I begin...

(makes tea)

Right, so, I'm sure some of you know that this is a DxD fanfic. I'm joking, that's mostly why you're all here.

So where's the fanservice? Bath scenes? Random squeezing of not so random anatomy? People getting covered in suspicious grey fluids?

There are a few reasons why there isn't more of this sort of thing in my work, and no, it's not because it makes me uncomfortable. Considering Kodori's introduction of 'Mother of three father of four', sex is part of the story.

First, 'graphic' smut is forbidden on the site. I know, people have said they've read worse on the site, but, as someone who's literally put two years of writing into this story, (and many more I hope), I don't want some random takedown of my work. It would be... irritating. And I'd lose touch with the fans I regularly talk to in the comments. You know who you are, and you're awesome. It doesn't stop me from writing it, but it limits just how much detail I can put in.

Second, is Kodori's influence. When things are serious, be it the battlefield or the training hall, she just doesn't let that fly. So, when Issei is around Kodori, he tones it way down. Mostly out of respect, but also because he knows its for his own good. Now, this doesn't stop Kodori from playing Wingman for him. But that's off camera, where you (the readers) get to guess how far things went.

Last is Kodori's mindset. Some newcomers, and maybe some who've read the Danmachi fanfic, might have forgotten Kodori wasn't always Kodori. She's fully accepted her new life, but she still has her old life to draw from. So instead of 'in the bath with a bunch of really good looking women, with curves you just wanted to explore and maybe try and get lost in after getting them alone', you have 'in the bath with a bunch of women, who occasionally get curious about the fluid dynamics of a mother. Kodori is also very faithful to Haruhime, and while she's often taking someone to bed with her, it's been (almost) strictly as a bedwarmer.

Ahem, anyhow.

If you recall from the last update, today's theme will be... **OPPAI!**

... I can't even write that with a straight face...

* * *

Chapter 77

While we came to the simultaneous conclusion that the best way to calm a raging dragon was with the magical power of breasts, Issei, down in the crater, made a kind of... sad noise. For someone who had grown to about four metres tall and had turned most of his surroundings to glass with what looked like magical fire breath, it felt heart wrenching.

"I didn't get back to tell him in time." Delly said from her place under my chin, "He thinks you died."

I nodded, looking at Rias, "What happened to Shalba then?"

"After we fought, and lost, he tried to provoke us further. Issei destroyed him." Rias said quietly, "But without a target..."

To punctuate this, the Red Dragon Emperor roared into the sky again, his mouth spitting out beams of magic as he flailed his head back and forth, destroying the stone pillars that surrounded the now annihilated temple. The more magical of Rias's group raised a dome of protective magic, deflecting shards of rock and dust away from us as one of the blasts came very close.

"The more time you waste, the more of his life he's going to burn." Vali said.

"So... Who wants to give Issei a hug?" I asked, wrapping a hand around Delly and giving her a nod, "I've got an idea."

* * *

"Really? Black lace, in combat?" I sighed.

Rias, Delly and I had moved a little away, hiding behind the rubble of the nearest pillar. At my direction, she had taken off her school uniform, and beside her, was a Rias sized humanoid 'blob'. The blob was actually one of my projections, and with Delly's help, I was making a Rias projection. I'd done something like this before, with my own body. It was difficult, but I needed to fool a pair of very experienced adventurers, so it had to be perfect.

"I wanted to give him a little something... afterwards." She mumbled, looking a little chilly, "But why do I need to be half naked for this?"

"Because the last time I saw you naked, this close..." I sighed, my body double of her losing shape for a moment, "I wasn't really paying attention." I put my hands on her face, and gently moved my fingers over her skin, "I mean, it's no secret I enjoy women, but bath time is for getting clean, not thinking dirty." I looked to her body double, as the face took shape, "Delly?"

"Looking great so far." She said.

"Speaking of." I took Rias's arm, gave it a few squeezes along the bicep, forearm and hand. I was gentle, but working as fast as I could, since even now, Issei was randomly coughing up blasts of magic, "Have you and him gotten any further?"

Rias blushed almost as red as her hair, then even more as I moved my hands to her breasts and gave her a light lift and squeeze, "Hey!" She looked like she was about to back up, but well, I was holding on to her. She huffed as I moved my hands to her abdomen, "No... Not really... But I think I know why, but not how to deal with it."

"Delly?" I looked at my creation, and Delly was giving it a few pokes and prods, "Wow, she's really soft."

I didn't bother doing more, since I was pretty sure Issei was only going to be interested in the front. "Go ahead." I motioned for Rias to poke the still grey and black projection of her, "When we get back, if you want me to give you another day alone with him, I'm sure I can arrange something."

Rias gave her body double a few pats, "I certainly wouldn't mind..." She said, "Does this count as masturbation?" She smiled, "It feels almost exactly like me..."

"Good. Delly? Give her some colour. Rias, you can get dressed again." I tried not to let it show on my face that Rias's hands felt like they were on my body, not just on the double. Just like a projected fox, I felt what they did, if a little distantly.

With a little circle around the projection, it suddenly looked like there really was a second Rias standing there. With a final snap of her fingers, Delly even put clothes on it. "Now here's the rest of the plan..." I said.

* * *

To everyone who might have been watching, it looked like Rias herself walked out from behind the shattered pillar. However, to anyone who could see past illusions, it was actually Rias's double, followed by Rias herself, and Delly. Delly was doing her best to keep Rias invisible, but for that, she needed to be close. Close enough, that a stray blast of magic might kill her.

As they walked, the projection slowly got bigger. I fed more power into it as it got closer to Issei, so the size difference wouldn't be too far apart. It would be hard for the next part to work, if he accidentally stepped on the projection, and think he killed Rias.

Now I just had to hope no one panicked.

"Issei." The projection called out, as the echo's of the dragon's latest roar faded, "Issei."

With a growl, Issei's head swung around to look at her, green eyes narrowing at it. "Let's hope Delly can do the smell right..." I mumbled quietly to myself.

A breeze picked up out of nowhere, telling me Delly had gone for a more natural solution, and pushed Rias's scent along, instead of imitating it. With a rumble I could feel in the air, through my projected body and my perch on the edge of the crater, Issei slumped forward, walking on his hands and feet.

"Issei, come here?" The projection asked, her hands first undoing the top two buttons of her uniform, then opening up invitingly.

Another rumble, as the draconic shape of Issei moved forward, not quite in arms reach of the equally tall projection. It would have to be his choice to move just a little closer...

I hoped no one was recording this somehow. Not because it was Rias on display, but because I didn't want to have to listen to Rias complain later... Well, more than she probably was going to already.

"Come here, Issei." The projection said, lowering her hands again and simply pulling open the front of its uniform, "I'll comfort you."

" **O** _ **p**_ _p_ a **i**..." It wasn't a very delicate motion. Kind of like a cat that wanted to rub its head on you. Issei's dragon scaled forehead pressed itself into the body double's cleavage and nuzzled them like they were the best thing in the world. He even purred, as 'Rias' hugged his head to pull him closer.

"Shh... Relax..." It said, "I'm here for you."

Back in my body, I had to keep a straight face. Issei's head was NOT breast friendly. Cold, sharp, rough... I could feel my own breasts itch with the sensation. At least he wasn't biting...

Over and over, Rias's projection comforted the boy. And slowly, he started to shrink. As he did, I matched Rias's body double to his size. Rias herself, got closer as well, and as Issei started to return to normal, the red armour falling off him to reveal the boy beneath, I dispelled the illusion so Rias herself could catch him. I even timed it so he would fall on her, just because. I knew she could catch him easily, but instead, she fell backwards, letting him land head first on her breasts.

* * *

"Wow, now that is a magical pair of breasts." Bikou commented after I returned to the group. I'd taken a moment or two to give myself a little massage, just to get the sensation of sharp scales rubbing against my skin to go away. "Really good illusion work too."

"Someone told me Kitsune were good at them." I shrugged, "Lord Odin?"

"Oh I took the barrier down ten minutes ago." He said with one of those old man laughs, "Stayed for the show."

"Pervert." Koneko said quietly.

"Pervert." Xenovia agreed.

"Jealous." Asia mumbled, "I want to hug him like that."

"A strange way to calm a beast." Arthur said, then, "Actually, I retract that statement. For what is a fighting man, but a dragon?" He turned, "Sir Vali, Sir Bikou, does this satisfy your curiosity?"

"Tell him I'm still getting stronger." Vali said, turning away from the scene, "And maybe I'll ask for a lesson too, Sensei." He grinned at me, then walked towards Arthur, who opened up another slash in reality.

"Thank the ancestors for perfect vision." Bikou grinned, "I'll keep in touch, Sensei." He said to me, "Try not to get lost in the Gap again. At least not until you figure out your own protection spell."

"Sure. Thanks for bailing me out." I bowed to him, hand in palm, "And helping me retrieve another part of my home."

The three of them stepped into the Dimensional Gap, and with a kind of zipper effect, the portal closed.

Everyone else, save Odin and I sighed, "I'm surprised Vali was so calm." Kiba said, "Do you think something else is going on?"

"Didn't he say Sensei should join Ophis? Wasn't he working with her?" Xenovia added.

"I have no idea." I shrugged, "I am however, very tired." I looked down into the centre of the crater, where Rias was still patting Issei's head.

* * *

"It seems like we've all had an interesting day." Sirzechs stated later, as those with rank (apparently, I was one of these people) met in one of the nicely appointed meeting rooms of the huge 'public mansion' in the underworld.

They even had little sandwiches.

" **I would rather have napped.** "

"I'm surprised you don't rust, with how much you nap." Azazel replied, "So, how did things go on your end, Sensei?" He looked at me.

Oh, I was also speaking on behalf of Rias, who refused to leave Issei's side since he was in a coma in another room. "Well." I started, after swallowing one of those little sandwiches, "I'll tone the language down, but here's more or less what happened."

So I told them. Arrival, devils showing up, devils getting slaughtered, crashing the party of eight queens, Freed, Freed getting cut to bits, Diodora, Diodora getting shorter suddenly, the weird altar and its subsequent destruction.

"When Issei was going about freeing Asia, he mentioned 'Longinius class power'. Now I know his sacred gear is classed as one. But it sounded like he was trying to break something made by another one."

"I defer to you, Azazel, as the expert here." Sirzechs nodded to me, then looked to the Fallen.

"It's known that there are a few Longinius class sacred gear. But one that can create more of them... I don't know. It's possible, but I'll have to look in to it." He shrugged, "Too many variables here."

" **Will you tell her, or should I?** " Shinkage asked.

"It's fine." Sirzechs replied, "While Odin, Rias, yourself and Rias's peerage were dealing with that... We met the leader of the Chaos Brigade."

"Ophis, right?" I asked.

"Yes. You wouldn't think to look at her, but she is in a class all her own." Azazel chimed in, then shrugged and motioned for Sirzechs to continue.

"Like us, she can choose her form." He said, "Here." He took out a smartphone, its crimson case much like Rias's, and tapped a few buttons, "When you get a chance, you can see what she looked like." He then put the phone away, "She wants one thing. And that is to return to the dimensional gap. Except, as strong as she is, she would likely lose a fight with the Great Red."

"You would think an infinite seeming space between realms would be... I dunno, big enough for two dragons." I shook my head, "And now I know why Vali is helping her."

"He's a bit of a battle maniac, but that's his goal. To fight and beat, the 'True God-Emperor of Red Dragon. Apocalypse Dragon, the Great Red'." Azazel explained, "Did you see him?"

"Yeah." I nodded, "I did."

"And?" He smirked.

"If it's the only way, then it will be through." I replied, "My goal hasn't changed. Definitely going to hope for diplomacy on this one though..." I sighed, "So here's a question. Just how much of the 'old Lucifer' faction is left?"

"Well, it's not like we can confirm it, but if Shalba was also killed, there is likely nothing left of import." Sirzechs replied, "While I am a little sorry we couldn't come to more agreeable terms, I and the three other Satan think this is for the best."

" **So, keep an eye out, but hope to be done with it?** "

"Yes, that exactly."

"What about the rating games?" I asked.

"They will continue." Sirzechs replied, "With two less now, but it would hardly be fair to stop without proof of who is the strongest. Though, it will be two weeks before the next one."

"Playing favourites?" Odin asked, breaking his silent beard stroking to tease Sirzechs.

"Considering one of the teams sustained injury from a terrorist attack, I think it's perfectly fair for them to get a little time off to recover." He smiled easily, "I must again extend my thanks for your assistance, Lord Odin."

"It was quite entertaining, for sure." He laughed, "Mrs. Kodori, might I visit you some time soon?"

"So long as you bring no trouble to my shop or shrine." I replied, "Of course." I looked to Azazel, reached into my coat, then threw a paper airplane at him, "You too, if you've got time."

The significance of my seemingly childish act wasn't lost on him, and he grinned, "Sure, I'll bring some booze." He held the little pink cube that once was a paper airplane in his palm, "And I'll compile what we know about the Chaos Brigade before I visit."

"Good. I think that's all then." Sirzechs stood, "Please, rest well, and take care of my sister for me."

"I almost feel guilty about being paid for that at this point." I nodded, "Come on you," I gave Shinkage's shoulder a pat, "You'll have to give me a combat report too."

" **Indeed. My back left hip is telling me it's going to rain.** "

* * *

We all returned to the school sometime late in the evening. Mostly, this was Rias's fault... no, fault is too strong a word. Rias refused to leave Issei's side until the medics said he was not in immediate danger. Everyone else, myself included, simply nodded, smiled, and thanked the maids for bringing us food/providing a place to nap while we waited.

After we returned, and just about everyone went back to new and improved Hyoudou house to get some sleep. It might not have been a school night, but they were all pretty tired. 'Just about everyone' didn't include me, Shinkage, or Akeno. No, she followed me to the shop, so I could put the newest bit of dungeon in storage with the others.

"Hm." She put a little paper tag on the newest bit of dungeon, "Ko-san? Have you considered harvesting magic stones from these?"

"You mean, by feeding them my own mana, making it grow a monster, then killing the monster? Yes." I replied, "I'm not sure I want to risk it though."

"Oh? You make such useful things from the stones. Do you still have enough?" She applied another tag, then took out a bit of paper and started making a new one.

"There's a little more to it than that. Back home, we've always treated the dungeon like a very dangerous tool. It's staggering just how useful the stuff you find in it is, but, a single mistake will get you hurt or killed. It's just... how it is. Besides, the substitute for the stones works just as well, and even a little better in some cases."

"And tastes much better." She fu-fu'ed, "And makes really delicious jam."

"Be sure to tell Jiru that, next time you see it." I nodded, "There's one more problem too." I motioned to the newest bit of dungeon, "What if I break it?"

She paused in her work, nodded, then continued, "I hadn't thought of that."

"My last call home was not... well, they're okay, but the city is still slowly falling to bits. It would be like suddenly shutting off the power to Tokyo. Sure, you've still got the infrastructure, but without the power, you've got problems. If my experiments break one of these, and I return, and the dungeon doesn't heal itself, then I'll have basically doomed the entire city for the sake of expediency."

She put one more tag on the stone. "Have you shared your discovery with Ha-san? Using her power to feed plants?"

"Yes." I nodded, smiling, "It's not nearly as effective, without the most amazing patch of moss ever, but Nazza has been able to use the peaches from the orchard back home for potions of minor use." I chuckled, "Probably making a small fortune while she's at it..." I looked at the now paper charm covered bit of dungeon, "All done?"

"I am, Kami-ow. Heehee."

"You should get to bed then." I offered my hand to her, then walked towards the elevator, "I've... finally broken my armour. I've got a lot of work to do to replace it."

"No." She smiled, leaning her head on my shoulder and putting her hand on my opposite hip, "You are going to get a good night's sleep first."

"I wonder who out-ranks who here." I put my hand on her hip as well, and my tails all went to visit too, "I mean, you're head of HR, but I'm apparently a minor divinity of some sort."

"I don't mind if you're the one taking charge." She purred, leaning on me a little more, and looking up at me, "Besides, we both need a bath."

"Fine fine..." I sighed, "I'll bring Jiru and tell Delly." I took out my phone.

Fox2: Tell Delly I've moved Jiru to the shrine for the night.

Shyguy: He's sleeping already. Even I want to keep him Boss.

Fox2: It's tempting. Give him the best dreams, and don't hide his box.

Shyguy: I won't. It might make him pout!

I was about to close my phone, when I remembered Sirzechs had sent me a picture. Scrolling through the gallery (which had three pictures in it now, the first two being the status on my back) I tapped the unfamiliar picture. The background and angle made me think Sirzechs took this picture on the sly, from about hip level. The subject of the picture itself, was... A flat chested goth loli, in an all black dress with a white under layer. I was only sure she was flat chested because well... Her dress was open at the front, and her nipples had what might have been electrical tape X's over them.

"Ara? Ko-san, I'm surprised." Akeno peeked at my phone.

"Ophis." I said, "If it wasn't for her eyes, I'd have thought she was like Mittelt once was..."

Her eyes were black. Not 'just' black, but a deep empty black, with almost no emotion to them.

"She didn't attack, just observed." I explained, "I really hope she keeps that up."

Akeno didn't reply, but gave my arm a pat.

* * *

After putting my armour, and the ripped scale rags my leggings had become, away properly, I picked up some minor things for my stay overnight, and Jiru (who Akeno made sure to tell was the best moss ever), we headed to the shrine. Shinkage begged off, saying he was just going to curl up on the nice big dog bed in the shop, so aside from Jiru it really was just the two of us. Once at the shrine, we both hauled water for the stone basin bath, and once it was full, Akeno applied a little magic to bring it up to a proper temperature.

After taking turns scrubbing each other's backs, pausing only a couple of times so Akeno could poke the nose of the fox on my back, just to try and get a reaction out of it, we both sunk into the water with a sigh. The problem here, though Akeno didn't seem to think so, was that it was a bath made for one.

So of course, she sat in front of me, with my legs to either side of her. Had it been just one of us, there would have been just enough room to sit and stretch your legs, a hot spring for one.

She leaned back against me, gently so that my breasts didn't suffer a sudden compression. With little better to do with my hands, I wrapped them around her middle, "What a day." I mumbled, "You know, if I'm going to inhabit this shrine, I will make this bath bigger."

"Aww... A little too crowded?" She leaned her head back on my shoulder, so she could look at me, "I certainly don't mind."

"Obviously not." I lowered my head a little to brush my cheek against hers, "It's just a little hard to relax like this."

"Ara? If you wanted to get dirty, we should have stayed out of the bath."

"If I wasn't sitting on my tails, they'd spank you."

"I wouldn't mind that either." She giggled again, wiggling her rear against me, "I try not to be too naughty, but my Kami has forbidden me certain things."

I sighed, hugging her tight for a moment, "I suppose I have, haven't I? You know, you don't need to take me so literally."

"Maybe." She replied, patting my hand with hers, and reaching up with the other to pat my cheek, "But if my Kami would like to reward me?"

I sighed, "I suppose I did bring my oil... Lets dry off then."

* * *

While I had Akeno under my hands, her smooth back hardly seeming to need my attention, but getting it all the same, I had time to think. When it had happened, I had to force myself to keep all the 'what ifs' from my mind. What if I'd suffocated? What if I couldn't breath because the 'air' was deadly? What if I couldn't actually teleport from there, to here, my shrine? What if Vali had decided to just kill me?

What if I can't negotiate with the Great Red?

What if I can, but he can't send me back?

What if I don't get back in time?

What... if I was stuck here?

I looked down at very relaxed Akeno, just in time to watch a tear fall from my face and onto her back. "mmmm...hm?" She purred with a curious noise, "Ko-san?" She opened one eye, found that I wasn't in view, and very slowly turned her head to the other side and opened the other eye to look at me.

The moment seemed to stretch a little, then with a slow, almost glacial motion, she rolled over.

In the dim light of the room, her curves looked even softer, and I found myself reaching for her even as she said, "I rolled over, if you wanted to do the front too?"

"I..." I wanted to, really really wanted to.

"To keep the loneliness away, Ko-san." She replied, reaching up with a hand, and curling her fingers with my still hovering hand and tugging me down against her, "I'm allowed to give you annnnnything you ask for. Ko-san." She said into my ears as my face found itself buried between her breasts, "So long as I'm willing to give it, and you ask for it."

Rules? The wording... Haruhime's words floated through my mind, even as Akeno let my hand go, and my arms wrapped under her...

"Please?" I asked, trying not to sniffle, and wait for an answer, as I peeked up at her face from my place between her soft breasts.

She lifted herself up a little, and not so subtly booped my nose with a nipple.

* * *

Over and over I had to remind myself that it was okay. That she already had my wife's approval. Even I had my wife's approval! But, as I used my hands, careful to rub and not grab, to explore Akeno's body in a much less _professional_ way, I slowly started to lose my hesitation.

She certainly didn't mind. At least, she was quite vocal about her enjoyment. I wasn't so graceless to count how many times she had peaked, but as I held her just tight enough to keep her from falling backwards onto the mess we'd made of the once neatly made bed as she climaxed again, her hands started to push against me clumsily.

Sitting in my lap, front to front, I held her still, but moved my hand and mouth away from her, and simply supported her as she caught her breath. I could feel the heat breathing like a living thing between us as she leaned back a little. Once she'd gotten her breathing under control, she leaned forward again, her feet finding grip on the smooth floor, helping her push against my upper body and back onto the floor.

"You don't have to." I said quietly as she settled on top of me. While my own body was certainly hot, and I was feeling all kinds of little electric tingles from just about everywhere... I didn't feel like she needed to return the favour. I was quite able to, and had, gotten my own enjoyment so far...

But, her eyes, now in focus again, were hungry. And unlike last time, I wasn't going to push her away.

* * *

September 11, Sunday.

I always slept better after a little effort. This time was no exception, and as my senses got the memo and woke up with the rest of me, I could still smell the... effort of the night before. Akeno, the poor girl, for all her sexual aggressiveness, was only familiar with the basics of such an encounter. Not to say she wasn't a willing student. But after she had satisfied a few of my deeper itches, and of course had a little snack while doing so, I'd felt the urge to remind her who was the Kami in the relationship, and pounced her again.

So, very gently, I gave her forehead a kiss, slipped out of bed, and got a head start on cleaning the shrine.

I was just getting started on the sweeping, having found and gotten dressed in a spare miko outfit for the task, when I felt someone try and enter the shrine grounds. I say it like this, because the attempt to enter was followed by an "Owie." as someone fell on their rear just in front of the Torii. And that who ever it was, when they tried to enter... It was a similar sensation to someone poking one of my ghost foxes.

Curious, I walked around the main building and headed to the entrance. My guardians weren't making noise, so I figured it wasn't an enemy, so I was fairly relaxed still when I saw who it was.

Dressed in a pale pink and white kimono, and standing at maybe 145cm tall, she was a young girl. Two things however caught my attention immediately, were her ears (tall and pointed like mine) eyes (gold like mine), and that as she dusted off her rear, she had tails.

Nine of them. All sized properly for her short stature, poofy and well groomed, they were the same blond as her hair, with a slight reddish tint on the tip of each one.

"You must be Kunou." I said, making her freeze in mid rear-pat.

She straitened up, looked at me (who was standing within arms reach of my two fox statues), and bowed, "I am." She started, "I am Kunou, daughter of Yasaka of Kyoto." Very formal, very polite. She didn't sound at all like the child she appeared to be.

"I am Kodori Haruhime." I bowed as well, "Currently of this shrine here in Kuoh. I welcome you to my shrine." I straitened up, "I'm hoping someone has told you about me?"

She didn't enter, but looked up at me, "Yes. I chanced to meet your oni, Okakai. Not only did he help get me back on the proper road again, he told me about your tails."

"He's not 'mine', but I'll have to thank him." I nodded, "If you can wait for me to put the broom away, I can have tea and cookies out in about five minutes."

"We would like that." She stepped past the threshold of the torii, then frowned slightly, "I was told you have a miko here, why isn't she attending her duties?"

"For her service, I've allowed her to sleep in." I tried to say that as smoothly as possible, "Please, feel free to explore the grounds of my humble shrine." I looked to my two guardian foxes, "Walk with her please?"

Kunou made a pleased "Ooooo" noise as the two white fox statues came to life and tried to get a pat on the head or something from her, the two of them quite gentle for being made of four tons of bronze.

* * *

In that five minutes, I had done the following three things.

Opened all the doors of the main building.

Made a token effort to wake up Akeno and tell her we had a guest.

Boil water, get the tea leaves, and put some cookies on a platter.

Thus, when my guest, still escorted by my guardians, arrived at the steps leading up to the main prayer hall, there was tea, cookies, the noises of Akeno making herself ready for the day, and hopefully, no scent of what had been going on last night.

"Welcome again." I said, "Please join me." I knelt down formally, my ankles under my rear, "If you don't mind waiting just a moment more, Akeno, the Miko here will join us."

She nodded, tapping off her wooden sandals at the base of the steps. She then gave each of the animated fox statues a pat on the head, and entered the room. "I was not sure what to expect, from a small shrine that had just recently become an Inari shrine. Mother was curious about you, but only that." She knelt like I had, but made no move for the tea or cookies. "However, I was curious, and asked if I could visit."

Something... sounded a little off about that. The tilt of her ears? The twitch of her tails? Something..

"Forgive me, but... aren't you a little young to be travelling alone?" I asked.

She made a noise that sounded something like 'Urk', before trying to cover it up with an 'ahem', "I was not alone long. As soon as I left Kyoto, I found several demons to give me directions."

Aha... "I encourage the local demons to get along." I said, "And that if someone from Kyoto was to ask about me, to try and offer an explanation."

"To the oni I met, you are one to be respected. To others, one to be admired, and to others still, one to be feared. Why is that?" She asked.

"I beat the oni in a fight, and returned the horn he had lost from the hunter who I'd killed a short while before. I've also beaten another oni, Fukawa, and returned his freedom as well. I... disciplined the hunter's granddaughter, and she is trying to educate the local demons." Akeno stepped out of her room about then, and slowly walked towards us, "Ah, Akeno, meet Kunou, from Kyoto."

Through some magic or other, Akeno looked just as perfect as she always did. With her long hair tied up and perfectly worn Miko garb on. She was about to bow, but Kunou looked at her and said, "You have a devil as a Miko?"

Akeno looked a little shocked, but I motioned for her to sit saying, "She is the reason this shrine is so well taken care of. Her actions speak louder than her background." I motioned towards the teapot, and Akeno silently went to work pouring tea, "I think it was due to her hard work, I moved into this shrine so easily."

I caught Akeno smiling as she poured, though when she set the teapot down again her face had returned to her usual 'gentle amusement'. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Kunou." Akeno bowed from her kneeling position, "While the conversion is quite recent, I uphold all the old traditions left to me by my mother."

Kunou nodded, as if coming to a conclusion about something, then we all sipped from out teacups, letting out a near perfectly synchronized 'ahh' as we rested the stone cups back on our palms afterwards. "So, I'm sure you have questions." I said.

"I do have questions." She nodded, picking up a cookie and nibbling on it. What ever her first question was, it changed to, "How did you make these? They are so tasty!"

I had been wondering just how long she could hold on to the formal posture. Akeno and I shared a smile while Kunou NOMNOMNOM'ed her cookie, "I am a fox of many talents." I said cryptically, "While it is a little late, would you like to join us for hm, suppose it would be lunch now? After, if you have time, I'd be happy to give you a tour of sorts."

* * *

So after a simple lunch of grilled vegetables and bacon that was supposed to be for breakfast, Akeno and I started giving Kunou a tour. We got as far as the bottom of the stairs before she asked her first question.

"Do the locals know you already? Are you not going to hide your tails and ears?" She asked, doing a little spin in place, her ears and tails vanishing with a little 'poof' of smoke.

"I can't actually do that on my own." I said, looking behind me, my collection of cats swishing softly, "But it's one of the reasons Akeno is such a wonderful Miko." I looked to Akeno, and she was already working on the simple spell to hide my tails. For my ears, I twitched them a couple of times to flatten them to my skull as best I could.

"If only I could convince you to wear the outfit properly." She sighed, "I'm glad I preserved my mother's robes." My tails kind of drooped, as if they were sleeping in, telling me the spell was working.

"Oh, I-"

"They suit you well." Akeno poked my nose, "Ko-san is a little... different from most demons."

"Hm, did your mother not teach you how?" Kunou asked as we started walking towards the school.

"I don't have a mother, or father." I said, "So, what would you like to see first?" I looked to Akeno, who smiled and took out her phone, "I'll make sure Rias is okay with you on school grounds."

"Oh? Would my presence be a problem?"

"We've had to increase the alarm wards on the school recently. It's been a busy month or two." I nodded.

"Ah, well, I've heard you are a capable blacksmith. Another thing that's made me curious about you." She touched her chin a little shyly, "And... Do you have any more cookies?"

"I do." I smiled, taking a cloth cookie bag from my overnight bag.

"And why do you have a patch of moss on your shoulder?"

"Blup?" Suddenly the focus of attention, he spontaneously grew a single foxglove flower.

"It's name is Jiru, and it is the best patch of moss in the world."

* * *

Kunou was curious about almost everything in the workshop. I wasn't going to complain about that for sure, but I had to disappoint her when she asked me to give her a demonstration. I was still dressed in the Miko robes, and didn't want to get them dirty. Since it was Sunday, and the school was basically deserted, I had Akeno give us both a tour since I still hardly knew the school at all.

The meeting between her and Shinkage was about what you'd expect. He sighed at having his nap disturbed. She gave the giant metal cat a pat on the head. They then exchanged (not quite) formal greetings, and Shinkage went back to napping.

My impression? She was a very collected kid. Mature, smart, had an honest curiosity (not to be confused with a dishonest one, where you just ask because it's polite) and asked thoughtful questions about just about everything. However, she was still a young girl, and sometimes she would get excited about something to let her manners slip just enough to remind me she really was young.

"So." I asked as we returned to the ORC building, "Before we go in here, I've got a question for you." As soon as we had stepped off the steps of the shrine, about three hours ago, I had felt like someone was watching us. Not with any hostility, but certainly not passively either. I already had a guess of 'why' but had no idea about 'what', "Any idea who's been following us for the past few hours?"

At first, she seemed puzzled, but then made that same 'urk' noise from before, "Um..." She sighed, "I suppose they're here to take me home now."

I turned away from the front door, and looked into the forested area on the other side of the road, "She was invited. You were not. Show yourself."

At first, there was no reply. I perked up my ears, told my tails they could stop hiding, and was just about to call out again when two...

Oh... there's a word for them...

What was it?

Kenku? no... Ah, Karasu-tengu! Right! Crow people!

Tall, with feathery crow heads, big black wings, and dressed in a kind of male version of a miko outfit, (Black hakama instead of red, white robes with those panel sleeves, and a sort of vest with four red pompoms on the front). The pair of them were armed with a 'Shakujo', a staff with the metal rings on the end that made a nice chiming noise. The pair of them landed not quite on the property of the ORC building, the two pairs of black crow eyes trying to stare me down.

Thankfully, their voices weren't all caws and screeches but an authoritative tenor, "We are the warrior guardians of the Yasaka shrine." One said.

"We have come to escort the young princess home." Said the other.

I looked to Akeno, who shrugged ever so slightly. Then to Kunou, who looked resigned. Then back to the Tengu, who looked ready to fight, if they had to.

"As the holder of the local lands for the demons here, I invite you to tea." I said, not wanting to fight them (and get my borrowed robes dirty), but also wanting to finish Kunou's tour, "And meet Rias Gremory, since she's in charge of Kuoh overall."

"Akeno-san makes very good tea." Kunou said hopefully, "And Kodori-san bakes excellent cookies."

It seemed the two of them were already used to Kunou, and what was probably the occasional bout of wandering around without permission. They looked at each other, then back to Kunoh, "If our princess is sure." They bowed.

My impression of Kunou gained a little addition. These two guardians, unless they were blind, had seen my tails. But, they trusted Kunou's trust in me, and hadn't acted instantly on guard about it. This meant that either they had been told about me by one of the local demons, or they really did trust this young girl's judgment. Young as she was, she had their respect, as well as loyalty.

"Forgive me, Kunou-san." I said, giving her head a pat, "But I've been wanting to do this for hours now."

"We accept your offering." She replied, leaning a little into the attention, "Now please, lead the way, Akeno-san."

"This way, please." Akeno said, leading Kunou inside, while I held the door for the two Tengu.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Oh look! Something major is about to change in the story line!

...Also, Oppai.

Ahem. I hope I haven't put too many of you off, but well...

And before you ask, yes, Kodori is just as vulnerable to feeling hopeless as anyone else. She's just better than most at keeping it under control. Thankfully, she's been able to make some good friends here while she's away from her family. :)

Hope to see you in five days.


	79. Chapter 78

Now, ever since I wrote about Kodori getting attention from Kyoto, I've had a few people wanting me to bring them into the story early.

Wish granted. (bows) While not 'really' early, it's early enough, and will certainly change the events later. But only people who know the lore will know what. :)

Also... Solid rumours on season 5 of DxD...

* * *

Chapter 78

Akeno led the way up the steps. The tengu were keeping a watchful eye on me, while Kunou was acting as if nothing in particular was wrong. So, I took a stab at getting to know them.

"I hope you haven't had any trouble, while you've been here?" I asked them.

"None." one said, "We know of you, in a small way, due to your deeds here. The hunter you..." He looked to Kunou, who was holding Akeno's hand, "Disciplined... was rather infamous. Very capable for a human."

"I still have some of his things." I said, "Since I have no idea what some of it is, I haven't done anything but keep it safe. Little things. Like feathers and claws."

"No bones? Horns?" The other asked.

"Returned to their owners." I nodded, "I've earned the respect of two sons of Shuten-doji for freeing them." Shuten-doji, the original Oni king.

I'd have to thank Okakai for the lessons.

They both nodded, then fell to silence as we reached the top of the stairs. "President? Our guests have arrived."

Akeno opened the door, to reveal Rias already sitting on the couch facing the door. The cart with the tea service had already been prepared, and there were already some snacks on a platter. She stood as we entered, "Welcome to Kuoh, Kunou-san." She started, bowing to the young Kitsune, then giving the two tengu a nod as well, "I am Rias Gremory, Devil overseer of the town of Kuoh, and student here at this academy."

"She's done well by me, and I give my endorsement." I said, basically saying 'she's good people' to hopefully start building a little trust.

"I am Kunou, daughter of Yasaka of Kyoto." Kunou bowed in return, "I hope my visit hasn't come with too short a notice?"

"Not at all. Some of the students, some of my peerage among them, will be visiting Kyoto soon for a field trip." She motioned to the couches, "Please, sit, share tea with me. I'd like to hear your thoughts so far about your tour."

Kunou sat down, and Rias gave Akeno a look, prompting her to go about making tea.

* * *

For the next hour or so, the two of them just... talked. A friendly chat between equals. I could tell Rias was being not just diplomatic, but that her impression of Kunou was close to mine. Not a great deal of information was shared, but by the end of it, they were talking with much less of a formal tone, and almost like friends.

"I will remind Mother to send the tokens for your peerage a little early." Kunou said, "And for those of Sona-san's as well."

"We would appreciate that. It would save a little time and allow them to keep up appearances during the trip." Rias replied.

"My lady?" One of the tengu started, putting down his teacup on the cart Akeno had left for them, since they hadn't sat down at all.

"Very well." Kunou sighed, "Thank you again, Rias-san for your hospitality." She slid off the couch gracefully, bowed, then walked towards the door. She stopped in front of me (since I was also standing by the tea cart) bowed, and said, "Thank you for your hospitality as well, Kodori-san."

I bowed, then knelt on one knee, "If all goes well, I'll be joining them for the trip. Please, if it's not too much to ask..."

"I will certainly mention you to mother." She smiled, "You will be welcome when you arrive."

"I hope you won't get into too much trouble for this visit?" I smiled.

Kunou leaned a little closer, "My birthday has just passed, I am sure mother will forgive me as a late gift."

The two Tengu sighed very quietly.

"Happy belated birthday then." I nodded, then stood, "Thank you, you two, for seeing her home."

They both tapped their staves to the ground, the rings on the end making the exact same sounds, "We are honoured to do our duty." They said, "Thank you for the tea, Rias-san, Kodori-dono."

I walked with them to the front door of the building, and watched as one of them picked her up with one arm. With one last wave from Kunou, and a somewhat dramatic flurry of feathers from the two Tengu, they leapt into the air and vanished. I returned to the ORC room, Rias and Akeno were seated and having more tea.

"Sensei certainly is popular." Rias said as I pushed the tea cart over, and poured more tea, "Thank you for bringing her to me, even with the short notice."

"You are who you know. And now we know an adorable young kitsune who really does have her head on straight." I sighed, "I hope my children will grow up like that..."

"Indeed, she does seem quite collected, doesn't she." Rias nodded, looking at me, "I'm surprised you're dressed like that."

"It was the only thing I could find, and cleaning the shrine in a Number One Mom shirt seemed... lacking somehow." I replied, "Though, if these cookies are from Issei's mom, I'll have to just stop wearing that shirt."

The two of them giggled, "Then I won't tell you who made them." Rias said, "Though, I suppose I can tell you now, yes, the school is having a field trip to Kyoto soon. All the second year students are going."

"A yearly thing then?"

"Yes. I remember how much fun Rias and I had... Pity we didn't plan it properly." Akeno pouted, "Though, we did get in trouble for asking the youkai to help with the haunted house..."

Rias laughed quietly, "Sona was... not as amused, since we used the real thing to scare people."

I laughed, "That would certainly ruffle her feathers..." I looked at Jiru, who was still perched on my shoulder, "I'm going to get my favourite moss ever into some sunlight, change, and get to work. Let me know if anything interesting happens."

"We will, Sensei." They said together.

"Oh! Before it happens, Odin might visit." I said at the door, "Hopefully he behaves himself."

Rias sighed, "Hopefully."

* * *

After a trip to my room to change, and rig together something nice to hang the Miko robes I'd borrowed so they didn't wrinkle, I went back to the shop.

Only to find Shinkage flopped onto his back just inside, with Steve Irwin giving him a belly rub. With Shinkage's long tail slowly scraping over the floor, and a weird mix of giant metal cat noises and machinery clicking around inside him, I was stuck between wondering why no one was wondering where the noise was coming from, and how the hell Steve managed to subdue a metal cat.

"Shinkage." I said, "I hope you don't do this for just anyone who comes to the shop."

" **Don't judge me.** " He rumbled, " **I don't even know why I like this.** "

"At first, I thought you had some kind of flaming hell tiger crossbreed guarding your shop!" Steve said with his usual enthusiasm, "But then I find you've built one! And that he likes to be pet just as much as the real thing! Crikey! They said you had talent for building stuff, but this is fantastic!"

He of course, hadn't actually stopped petting Shinkage, who now had a hind leg waving in the air feebly, "I practically had to become an engineer to do it. Well, a mechanical one. I'm actually learning to be a high speed one via correspondence." I got my leather apron on, and plunked a pair of safety glasses on Steve's head, "I take it you got a day off?"

"There ya go big guy." He gave Shinkage one last pat and sprung to his feet, settling the glasses on his nose, "After that nonsense, yeah. You seem the exciting sort, and I didn't want to accidentally miss this chance." He grinned, "No insult intended, but a dangerous life might end early." He poked himself in the chest with his thumb.

I nodded, "Fair. Hey, if you're going to laze about, roll over outta the way." I nudged Shinkage with my toe, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you were subdued by a belly rub."

" **I know where you sleep.** " He rumbled, flopping over, his back scraping against the floor, then his claws clicking on the concrete as he stood up, " **As soon as you reinforce your floors, I will claw your furniture.** "

"Curmudgeonly indeed." I said, "Now, before we start, tea? Cookie? I don't keep much in the shop food wise."

"Sure! Been hearing all kinds of good things about your cookies. Some kind of secret recipe or some such."

* * *

After what amounted to an afternoon snack, I gave him the tour of the shop, then opened up my special safe. After the Chaos Brigade tried to raid my shop, I had worked with Akeno, Sona and her two bishops to make wards for it. The next person to try and open this thing without proper procedure, would be... Well, they didn't tell me actually. Just 'very sorry they tried'. They even made it so that only people with a certain level of 'magic' would set it off. Making sure that no one 'normal' would get zapped... or what ever it did.

Anyhow.

* * *

"Well ain't those a beaut! I'd say... this one was from a phoenix about a hundred years old?" I handed it to him, and he carefully ran his fingers over the bright red and blue plume, "Oh at least that old! And this one! Hundred fifty? See the slight fade here? Means it was getting close to a rebirth!"

"So they do actually 'die' of old age?"

"S'right. They basically self immolate. Really pretty to see too! Sadly, only ever gotten to read books or seen illusions of them."

"I didn't see any Phoenix on any of my visits to their home." I ran a hand over one of my tails, "I wonder... How long does it take for one to come back from that?"

"Doesn't say exactly. But if you scatter the ashes before it does, then it won't come back." He said with a shake of his head. He paused, "Say... I can guess why you've got the odd tail, but are you a noble? Solid colour like that..."

"Both my wife and I, yes." I nodded, feeling an odd sensation near my heart as I held up my hand and had my wife's tail flop into it next to the black one I'd been petting to think, "Well... My wife for sure. I'm a first generation apparently."

It was like I'd given him something for Christmas, the way his eyes lit up at the information. I found myself backing up a step, pressured by his spike of enthusiasm, "Crikey! An actual first descendant practically fresh from the heavens?"

"..." I actually couldn't say the first thing I'd meant to, that being 'Archangel Michael told me', so I settled with "I've got it on good authority, yeah." I held up my hands, and all my tails retreated to behind me, "Now now, I'm not for study. What do you need, for your acquaintance? I've got... umm... close to two dozen feathers."

" **See? Not my fault.** "

He shook his head and chuckled a little sheepishly, "Well, lemme go over them, and I'll see if I can't remember how to tell ages and gender from the plumes." He smiled, "And, your end of the bargain, yeah?"

"You look them over, I'll write down my recipes." We shook.

* * *

Steve had long departed, leaving me to work with the holographic projector until late evening. I was honestly surprised that not a single one of Rias's or Sona's peerage had come to bother me. Even Delly had stayed away all day. Not that I minded. Shinkage was passably good conversation when the the noise levels were this low, but it was... odd.

I found out why just after I'd settled on a 'final' design for my new suit of plate. 'Final' being the tentative word, because I knew I'd think of, or learn something to add later.

"Sensei." It was Issei. He looked... worn out. Like, skipped breakfast, run a marathon, and was recovering from the flu kind of worn out. He was out of breath, but he was standing straight. "Sorry... for... huff, give me a second..."

"Come in, sit, take your time." I nodded, going to my mini fridge and getting some water and pudding, "I'm no expert, but, shouldn't you be sleeping or something?"

"Yes." He said after a long drink from the water bottle, "I've never felt this worn out before, but, I had to talk to you, as soon as I woke up."

"Important enough that you couldn't send a text or something?"

"I would never apologize by phone." He said, then after a long moment he continued, "I feel like I failed you, losing control like that."

"Happens to me occasionally." I said, "You're actually doing a lot better than I did."

"I am?"

"Sure. First time I called out my anger willingly, my friend had to knock me out before I ran off to find the source of my anger and beat it up or something. First time I lost my cool like you did, I was missing for a week. And yes, I killed someone too." I gave him a pat on the shoulder, "I'm flattered you think enough of me to kill someone, but please don't do that again?"

"I will do better." He said, reminding me once more of Bell, "Is there anything I can do to recover faster? I... I was told there will be some aftereffects."

"I'm no expert." I said, "But I'm sure Rias will know. She didn't leave your side until the medic told her you'd live."

"I know... All of them care so much for me, I kinda don't know what to think about that... Am I really so special?"

"Remember what I said about trust?"

He nodded, and the hand not on the spoon for his pudding reflexively made a 'grabby hand' a couple of times.

"All of them trust you." I sat down, "Listen, we all trust you. You might not feel we should, but that isn't for you to decide. You just have to trust yourself a little more. Be confident in yourself, without falling to pride, and you'll never lose that trust."

He smiled and nodded, "Thanks Sensei..." He sighed, "Back to training tomorrow?"

"So long as Rias says you can, yes. I even might have an idea on how you might beat Sairaorg, but I'm gonna need you at your best." I pulled out my phone.

Fox2: Boss, I have one tired dragon here, might need a hug or something and a walk home.

Boss: So that's where he went... We will have to talk about him later.

Fox2: Gladly... I think he just fell asleep in his pudding.

* * *

Back in my room, I was just cleaning my alchemy kits out for the night when Delly opened my door.

"Hey boss." She yawned, "Sorry I've been away."

"You would think Gasper was tiring you out." I teased.

She went red right to her fox ears, and nearly missed her landing on the kitchen counter, "What? No! I'll have you know, Gasper is a perfect gentleman." She harumphed, "I've been working with Saji and Sona too, covering up that arm of his so he'll pass inspection at school and stuff."

"Ah, that's good then. Thanks for helping them out." I dried my hands and scooped her up off the counter, setting her on my shoulder, "We've got a busy couple of weeks ahead, before the next rating game. Even have a trip to Kyoto in there someplace."

"I heard." She hugged the side of my head, then just leaned against my hair, "Kunou visited, right? Akeno told me."

"Yeah." I nodded, plucking her off my shoulder carefully and setting her down on Jiru, "Lemme tell you about it..."

* * *

September 12

"Why so surprised?" Azazel asked as I looked at him, "I told you I'd visit, and I'm still part of the ORC."

"Just figured you'd be still doing more paperwork. Oh, wait, lemme guess, Shemhazai is doing it?" I turned off the power hammer, the air compressor making a sad noise as it wound down. I took the adamant and ko-steel alloy plate to HIDA, who had a holographic plate floating in front of her, "What do you think?"

"It's a steel plate." Azazel shrugged.

"Wasn't asking you." I motioned to the projection, "Hida?"

"Let's seeeeeeeee..." She 'poofed' a pair of glasses on, and adjusted them at the solid metal I was holding inside the tube of light next to the projected plate, "Gimme another angle, or move your hand?"

"Almost sounds like she has a personality." Azazel said as he stood beside me, "What a clever kid he is."

"Almost perfect!" Hida said, the projected metal plate flashing red in a few places, "You just need to adjust it here, here and here!" Some numbers popped up next to the flashing bits, and I took note.

"They worked really hard on this." I nodded, taking the plate to my workbench and getting a file, "I know I don't need to, but I treat her like she has a personality. Maybe she'll grow one."

" **She's just polite to everything she isn't going to beat up.** " Shinkage said.

Azazel laughed, "Well, I'll know when I've screwed up then. I see you've been planning ahead then. Think you'll be able to pull it off?" He motioned to one of the other plates I'd made, and had laying out on another table.

"Yes." I said, though not feeling as confident as I sounded, "And hopefully, it will work. This will be a right bas-ow!" I glared at my tails, looking for the one that just swatted me, "Pain to put on manually, though, I can if it fails."

"Oh? How about the control crystals? The command object?" He took out the fancy dagger he had when I saw his replica dragon balance breaker armour.

"The crystals are already growing, and..." I pointed towards my as yet unworn helmet, "No, not that, that." I stopped Azazel from picking up the helmet, and corrected him by pointing to Dohnaseek's fedora. "I've already gotten a few other things ready for it too. Command spell, self regulators, what I hope is a way to channel my excess magic into the armour and not my muscles..." I motioned to my ripped scale pants, "Those will get cut up to cover the joints so I don't need to resort to chain or a half dozen even more complicated plates."

"Wow... I wonder what I could have made if I had a real armoursmith during the design." He grinned, "Though, if I might make a few suggestions, you know, before you try it out and have it fail explosively?"

* * *

A bit later...

"Well, that would have been embarrassing." I nodded, "I wonder if I should tell Akeno I know her clothing trick now?"

"Why spoil it? You probably like it more than you're letting on when she dresses you up."

" **She does.** "

"Yup, I do."

* * *

After school, but before training, Rias pulled me aside. Asia and Koneko were with her as well, making me wonder what the talk was about.

"So." Rias started, "Issei's condition..."

"Vali said it was burning his life out right?" I couldn't resist, and gave Koneko's head a pat, making her ears just pop out of hiding suddenly.

"Nya... no... supposed to train, not sleep..."

"Yes." Rias said, smiling at Koneko, "It isn't like a sickness, but more... like his 'end' will happen sooner. Are you familiar with the three fates?"

"The maiden mother and crone, I'm a fan of the Norse names, Verdandi, Skuld and Urd. Though I might have them out of order." I smiled, flexing my nerd muscle a little.

"It would be like the crone simple cutting his thread early." Rias said, "Old age is kind of... not a thing for Devils. Most of the ones who die of 'old age' are simply too bored to continue living." She shook her head, putting a hand on Asia's shoulder, "There is a way to restore what he's lost, but it will be a slow process. Now that he's recovered most of his stamina from the match with Diodora, he will be able to fight at full power..."

"But each time he goes crazy like that, it will..."

"Yes."

"I'll do my best to help him then." I nodded, "The treatment?"

"We..." Asia spoke up, then went red in the face.

"We simply have to share our mana with him." Rias smiled, "It's easy to say, slightly more complex to do.

"Want me to make more potions then?"

"Yes." The three of them said together.

"No problem." I said slowly, wondering why they were all had such a determined expression, but not going to ask.

* * *

"Okay Issei. I want you to watch closely." I waved to Tsubasa, who blinked in surprise, then waved over Koneko too. "My Sensei, the one who taught me the bulk of my technical skill in hand to hand, is only as strong as a fit human." I explained as the two best hand to hand fighters in the two peerages stepped onto the sparring mat.

"Takemikazuchi, right?" Issei nodded, "I remember. The Tarot you made of Him makes Him seem so... normal though."

"Type two. He is probably the strongest God, when it comes to martial skill, but for all that, he just likes to take care of the orphans, pass on wisdom and make terrific tea. But, even though I am as strong as I am, I have never once beaten him. Even when I fight at twice as strong as a human. Here is one of the lessons showed me." I looked across at Tsubasa and Koneko, "Fight seriously, and don't stop until I say so."

I had everyone from both peerages around the mat now, not just Issei. But that was okay, this was something anyone could apply to a fight, provided they were skilled enough.

We bowed to each other, then Koneko started with a charging right fist. Her shorter frame made for some interesting adjustments to my stance, but instead of dodging, or blocking it, I let her hit me.

At the exact moment of contact, I swayed just a little, twisting my body so her punch slid off me, instead of landing solidly. Tsubasa, following instructions, tried a punch right between my breasts. For this one, I leaned back just a touch, her arm extending just a little too much and sapping the power from the strike.

Each time they attacked, I didn't block, but moved, just enough so that it would look like I got hit, feel like I got hit, but at best, even with the power of two rooks, I really wasn't taking any damage. After a few minutes like this, I hopped back and called a stop.

"Issei, what did you see?" I asked, looking at my shirt, which was now ripped in a few places, clothes being much less durable than my skin. I also thumbed my nose to clear a drop of blood from under it.

"It... looked like they were hitting you, but you hardly seem hurt." He scratched his head, "But, I thought getting hit because you could was against your code?"

"It is. But sometimes, you're just going to get hit. Remember falling practise?"

He unconsciously rubbed his hip, "Yes."

"It's like that. Sapping the power from a strike or fall. Most people call it 'rolling with the punch'. Sairaorg is a forward fighting hard puncher. So are you, but that doesn't mean you can't make his punches count for less. There's more though." I looked to my two sparring partners, "Again." I commanded.

This time, Tsubasa came in first, slinging a textbook perfect kick at my chin. This time, I raised a hand to block, too slow to stop it, but when I turned my chin away from the kick, her shoe brushing my jaw, my 'too slow' block, touched her ankle and I pushed her foot along. Suddenly having more momentum than she planned, her follow through with the kick made her fall as she spun on her back foot and lost balance.

For Koneko, who tried the same punch to my gut, I let the blow land, slide off, then gave her a push with both hands, one on her shoulder the other her elbow, sending her past me and onto the mat with a stumble. This was something I started learning before I was with Takemikazuchi, when I first landed in Orario and started training with Ryuu. Though, I was the one getting tossed around.

Again, I called a stop after a few minutes of that, "Thank you." I bowed to the two of them, "My favourite line from any martial art movie I've ever seen is, 'best block, no be there'. That's my usual way. But, if you're going to be there, you might as well get something done while you are."

"Left, okay. Right, okay. Middle? Scriick, like grape." Kiba said, even had the accent right.

Everyone laughed, but Issei. Issei was scratching his head, "Isn't that a little... I dunno... dishonest?"

"When it comes to power, sure, you can be stronger than him. Back in Orario, there are plenty of people stronger than me. But, that's when it's skill that determines the winner. Unfortunately, there is really only one way to learn this."

"Don't worry, Issei-san!" Asia said with her usual determined kitten pose, "I'll keep healing you!"

* * *

September 14

Most of the morning, right to lunch time, was spent slamming out plates for my new armour. Each one that I finished, was looked over by HIDA, marked appropriately if any changes needed to be made, then laid out on one of the tables. So far, it was looking a bit like an archaeology dig, with the 'fragments' of some exotic armour laid out on the table.

At lunch, Issei came by, looking full of energy. A huge turn around from a couple days ago, he seemed to be on his usual pace again. "Sensei!" He yelled over the noise I was making.

I stopped hammering, then stepped out of the shop since I still had more to do. "What's going on? Back to your usual pep I see?"

"Eh heh... yeah. But that's not important. I wanted to see if you wanted to watch the school races." He grinned, "Asia and I will be running a three legged race soon. There will be a bunch of other races too."

I considered, then nodded, "Sure, lemme just...

Fox2: Gonna need my fairy back.

Shyguy: Okay. She will be there in a moment.

Fox2: What do you even do together?

Shyguy: Remember that magic book from the peace talks?

Fox2: Well yes. Dry reading, but I've learned a few things from it already.

Shyguy: Um, I memorized it. Delly helped!

Fox2: I will tell the Boss to give you extra headpats.

"Well then... I'll be there in a minute or two. My illusion specialist will be arriving shortly." I told Issei, "I'll just get my name tag..."

* * *

With my focus on working, I had hardly noticed the things going on at the school. Not like I usually paid attention to it, but there were stalls set up, the race track next to the gym had all kinds of things set up on it. Decorations were in place. I could even smell 'festival food'. I suspected someone was cheating, with how fast things got set up, but, that wasn't my job.

"Boss!" Delly whispered into my ear, her body invisible as she stood on my shoulder, "I wanna try some the food! Can I? Please?"

I pretended to think about it, just to tease her, "Hmmmmm, no... problem." I walked up to the stall, and paid for some takoyaki.

"Oh? Is that the mysterious smith from the ORC?" Someone behind me said, the voice very faintly familiar.

"Oh, her measurements are different today too... fascinating."

Turning around, I spotted Matsuda and Motohama, the two who had tried a few times to spy on me... until I ripped up the bushes and suggested Koneko practice punching trees near the shop entrance. "Matsuda-kun, Motohama-kun." I nodded to them, "I warn you, I'm not very big on having my picture taken."

" _tell that to the fox on your back._ " Delly whispered into my ear, " _want me to zap um?_ "

"Oh, you remembered us." The bald one, Matsuda said, lowering an older model film camera half way up to his face.

"At least someone does." Motohama said, adjusting his thick round framed glasses, "That Issei guy hardly talks to us now."

"Wish I could tell you why." I said, not knowing how much these two knew.

"Bah!" Motohama pouted, "He's got all those girls following after him... can't spend any time with us anymore."

"Or share! What does he need six women for?" Matsuda struck 'the angry pose' fist clenched in front of him.

I looked puzzled, "Six?" I counted off who they might have meant, then shook my head, "I'm married, and not interested."

They looked relieved, and disappointed at the same time, "Oh, I see. You do have a ring on." Another glasses adjustment, "This explains why your sizes change!"

" _I can still zap um..._ "

"Dude... But she looks so young." Motohama said.

I sighed, "Yes, I am a mother. Now, do you know when the races are being held?"

"Oh, um, ten minutes or so." Matsuda held up his camera, "I was going to take pictures too!"

" _Can we get more of those snacks first?_ "

* * *

 **Crack!**

I got there just as a set of runners started down the track, hobbling amusingly on three legs. I noticed three things right away. First, Issei and Asia were still on the sidelines, warming up. He looked pretty energetic, but I could tell Asia was worried about him just by her face. Second, all the pairs of racers were male/female. And third, who ever made up the pairs had a sense of humour. All the pairs had a similar height difference. This of course made it harder to balance and step in rhythm, and already some of the runners were getting tangled up with each other.

" _I've seen newborn fawns run more gracefully._ " Delly mumbled into my ear.

"Me too." I nodded, walking over to the little gathering of ORC members who were waving at Issei to cheer him on. "Everyone's here I see." I said as I got closer.

"Ah Sensei, glad Issei convinced you to leave the shop." Kiba smiled, "Going to stay for all the races? Or just for Issei's?"

"Since I'm here, might as well stay." I nodded.

"Oh good." Akeno said, standing beside me, not quite touching, "I might have had to enforce a little time off."

"Now now Akeno, then you'd both be taking time off." Rias smiled, "I already give you Sunday off."

"Fufu."

"How do you think they'll do, Sensei?" Xenovia asked, apparently not noticing the slight blush I was feeling.

"I think they'll do well." I nodded, spotting Issei looking at me and waving back to him, "He won't let Asia fall."

"Oh! There you all are." I turned to see Mr. Hyoudou and his wife walking towards us. Mrs. Hyoudou was wearing the Number One Mom shirt I'd given her too, "Ah, Kodori Sensei too."

"Good afternoon." I bowed to them.

" _Ah, the boat is rocking!_ "

"Kodori Sensei, did you try those cookies I made? Asia brought me some of yours to try, and I think I got the recipe right." Mrs. Hyoudou asked.

"I still have much to learn." I said to her with a smile, "Come to watch your son and daughter run then?"

"Yup!" Mr. Hyoudou held up a camcorder.

It was about then that the racers managed to get to the finish line. Most of them had fallen at least once, and one pair simply gave up part way, the two of them unable to get back on their feet. Issei and Asia, as well as a bunch of others got to the starting line, and a couple of students got their legs tied together. The two of them put a hand on the other's far hip, and Issei leaned down to say something to Asia. She smiled up at him, then nodded with her usual kitten ferocity.

 **Crack!**

It honestly wasn't close. Not even a little bit. Issei shortened his stride and bent his knees so he was closer to Asia's height. This let Asia run as fast as she wanted, without needing to worry about being dragged around. It wasn't a long race, maybe 200m, but they were at the finish line before anyone else had gotten half way. Poor Issei though, as soon as they broke the tape, bent over, rubbing his knees.

Once the noise of the cheering died down, Rias commented "I'm impressed."

"He wouldn't have been able to do that without all that time duck walking." Kiba added, "Still looks a bit worn out though."

The two of them untied themselves and after everyone else crossed the line, they accepted another round of cheering, then walked towards us. Well, Asia walked, Issei kind of hobbled. "Hey guys." He said, "We did it!"

"I can't believe my son and daughter, working so well together!" Mr Hyoudou exclaimed proudly.

"Thanks dad."

While Issei got a hug from his parents, Rias whispered to Asia, "Go behind the gym to heal Issei, there shouldn't be anyone there."

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. "Issei-san." Asia started, "Lets go rest over there." She took his hand and started to tug him away from us.

"We'll see you later! Good job you two." Mrs. Hyoudou said, "Dear? Let's go see what else is here."

"I wonder if they have a maid cafe..."

"If you want that I have an old uniform at home..."

We watched them wander off as well, and I looked over to Rias, "Learning to share I see?" I said quietly.

"Someone told me I have to let him be himself." She replied with a smile, "You should go enjoy the rest of the sport festival while you're out of the shop."

* * *

Of course, Akeno offered to take me around to see the hard work that the students had put into the event. Not that I minded, but we hadn't spoken much in the last couple of days.

"Oh, she has the thinking face on again."

" _She does. Did something happen while I was away?_ "

"Well, she gave me my reward for being such a good Miko."

" _Ohhhh. That's another thing I'd want, if I were your size. Yup, bigger stomach for food, and a back someone your size could rub with more than a fingertip._ "

Akeno giggled, "Well, after, Ko-san asked for a little something in return." Akeno hugged my arm for just a moment, since we were still walking around school grounds, "And if she thinks she didn't deserve it, I will be disappointed in her."

" _Here that? Lemme tell you, you do not want your Miko disappointed with you. All kinds of bad karma there._ "

I found myself smiling, the quiet banter lifting my mood a little, "You're both terrible influences." I said, "Say... Where's Maki... I should tell her about Kunou."

" _And more food stands! You never make food like this!_ "

"Just because you have the metabolism of a hummingbird, doesn't mean you should eat all the food you can." I shrugged my shoulder a little to shake her, "But, I'll learn how to make some of this stuff. It is pretty tasty."

"Aren't you glad you got out of the shop today?" Akeno laughed.

* * *

September 15

Only one thing of note happened that Thursday, and that was the familiar sound of imperious hoof steps tinging their way towards my workshop. I took my hand off the air compressor ON switch, and stepped out to meet them.

"Friend Kodori, it's been a few days." Cime said as the Horse stopped in front of me and traded nose pats/nuzzles with me.

"It has. I'm hoping you didn't have to do too much work for this one?" I replied.

"Hardly a trial when your partner is such a fine traveller." He hopped off the Horse and gave her neck a pat, "Thanks to her, no place is barred to me."

I opened my mouth, paused, then asked, "Even the Dimensional Gap?"

He blinked, surprised, "How... No, I won't ask, but if you know of that place, then you've seen Him?"

"I will need to go back eventually." I nodded, "I'm only half resistant to the effects there too."

"I stand by my statement, but, I won't even consider delivering anything there unless its protected _properly_." He nodded, "Full of surprises, but you distract me! Old business." He reached into a saddle bag, and took out a few things, "Now, I'm only a delivery man."

Both the Horse and I snorted at him.

"Ahem, so I can't be held responsible for you having this." He handed me a mason jar, just like the one you'd use to make jam. But inside...

Inside, was a big, fluffy brown spider. With friendly looking eyes and bulbous body. Just like the one I'd seen in the book of spiders at the Gremory's Library.

"Here's the paperwork." He handed me an envelope, "Care and feeding." Another one, "And breeding records." A third. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? It might not be the most dangerous spider, but it's still from the underworld."

"I was bitten by the most dangerous spider." I shrugged, "And I hear that fairies are great at handling spiders." I looked at the spider, "You are really cute looking."

"No accounting for taste." Cime shrugged.

"And the other thing?" I asked, cradling the jar carefully.

"I want to see what you're using it for first." He grinned, "Not that I mind giving this to you."

" **Snort!** "

"Not that WE mind, I'm still curious."

"Let me show you what a genius half-vampire, a skilled illusionist fairy, and my skill at working metal has come up with..."

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Even I want this armour to be done... Seriously.

This ends book 6 of the DxD novels too. More on the way, and I hope those in Canada are driving safe... stupid snow.


	80. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

I had no idea something was up until Azazel knocked on my door that night. I set aside the alchemically grown crystal I was working on inside an iron hoop, and reached out with a clawed hand made of my aura to open the door.

"What's going on? You usually stay away from my room." I waved him in.

"You strike me as a lady who likes her room to be a sanctuary." He replied, "But seriously..."

"Problem?" I used that same manifested hand to grab a folding chair that had been leaning on the back of the kitchen 'island' counter, and set it down for him.

"Yes. The kids should be fine this time, but it's getting worse." He sat, "You're familiar with the Chaos Brigade, but they actually have several factions as well. For example, the magician faction was a big part of the disruption at the peace talks. And the Old Satan faction was the biggest factor in the last rating game."

"Right. Common purpose, different background. And?"

"A third faction is called simply 'the Hero Faction'. Bet you can guess why." He grinned.

"Because they want to be heroes, and slaying monsters is what heroes do?"

"That's a six out of ten answer. They're humans who are descended from heroes of the past. All the ones we've encountered are sacred gear wielders, and most of them use the name of the hero they say they have the 'soul' of." He explained, "Right now, they're kind of just a nuisance, but the pattern they're showing is telling me something else."

"What faction is Vali from then?"

"Huh? Oh, heh, he's got his own team. His entire team is made of people who don't really fit with the others."

"Bikou and Kuroka being youkai for example?"

"Exactly."

"Anyhow, pattern?"

"Balance Breaker. It seems that they are trying to force their members to achieve Balance Breaker by fighting and the past few nights they've been making noise in Kuoh to draw Rias and her group out."

"Really?" I frowned, "And they didn't invite me. Not sure if I should be sad about that."

"We've been trying to take them alive." He chuckled, "You seem to have a reputation for swift removal, instead of reform."

I opened my mouth to reply, closed it, then said, "Okay, yes. I tend to take the most direct path. But I mean, I can follow orders! I'm not just going to say 'oops he resisted' and wipe my hands of it."

"They also want you to finish your current project."

"You mean, YOU want me to finish it."

"Guilty." He nodded, "But anyhow, they're testing out a few things for me as well, and refining their own tactics. You won't always be here to troubleshoot for them."

"Okay, I can accept that. Welcome it even." I nodded, "So they're throwing scrubs at us, in the hopes one will stop being a scrub suddenly?"

"Basically. You've seen the boost in power Issei gets when he enters Balance Breaker. So if even one of these guys can get there, then their losses will be worth it."

"You find that out from the prisoners?"

"No. That's another thing that's bothering me. All the ones we've captured seem to have no memory. It's unlike anything we've seen. It's not a total mind wipe, but anything that might be useful is just gone."

"Huh... Yeah, that would be a pain... But, aside from a sudden jump in power, what's the point?"

"Well, the part you got right on my question. They see themselves as Heroes. And are out to kill the 'evils' of the world. Devils, youkai, dragons, you know, RPG stuff." He shrugged, "It's like they haven't gotten the memo that most of us gave up that kind of thing ages ago. Just no profit in it anymore."

"Okay, so now that I know there's a problem. What do you want me to do about it?" I asked, "I mean, they've kept me out of the loop, and that's okay. So why bring me in?"

"One of them you've already met. Georg."

"Oh, that bastard who ruined my boots." Even my tails knew how much I loved those boots, and didn't punish me for language.

"We're guessing he's part of the inner circle. So if you ever get a hand on him, don't kill him, and maybe we won't have that memory erasure thing going on." He said, "And try not to kill any of them at all, if you can help it."

"I'll try." I nodded.

"Anyhow," He stood up, "Figured I'd let you know. Oh, something I've been meaning to ask."

"Hm?" I paused half way to turning back to my alchemy bench.

"Why do you have a spider from the underworld in a glass terrarium on your kitchen counter?"

"Because I have a fairy who is going to convince it to make silk for me, and it's actually kind of cute."

"What ever happened to the other one?"

"What other one?" I smiled.

"Makes me wonder who's corrupting who around here..." He mumbled, moving to the door.

* * *

September 16 (Friday, if you're counting.)

"Don't you have school?" I asked Akeno when she knocked on my door that morning. Usually, they left me be until at least lunch, but just as I was pulling out the first batch of cookies (trying the recipe Issei's mom gave me), Akeno knocked on my door.

"I do." She smiled, "Good morning Sensei, Delly-chan."

"meh no sparkles too early."

"Not that you aren't usually a bundle of energy this early..." I motioned her to enter, "Cookie? Breakfast?"

"Well, when you vanished, and we fought Shalba, I wanted to motivate Issei... So, I said I'd go on a date with him." She carefully poked a cookie, then took it off the plate I'd put them on.

"Certainly motivating." I nodded, "Annnnnd?"

She took a moment, then said, "These are almost exactly like Mrs Hyoudou's."

"They should be. Hm, maybe a more personal touch with them..."

"Don't you always have a personal touch to your cookies?"

"Well yes... Have to do something with it all... Anyhow! I meant the date. I swear... Having a Miko is so weird."

"Well, I wanted some advice. What should we do? Should I lead? Do you think I should wear something different? Maybe some perfume? What kind of underwear do you think he'd like?"

I held up my hands in surrender, "Hold on slow down!" I sighed, "Why ask me?"

"Well, you seem to know him as well as any of us... And I know you kept the 'Counsellor' plate we made for you back in the underworld." She smiled.

I sighed, "Okay, fair. My first bit of advice? Don't be so forward." I started getting my own breakfast on the stove. Hm, almost out of bacon. "I know I know, its hard to resist shy prey."

Her face told me I was right.

"But, if you put him on the spot, he'll never decide. I mean, could you imagine if You, Rias or... well anyone really, asked him to choose 'left or right'." I gave my own breasts a little nudge in that order, reminding me I hadn't put on my sport bra yet, "He'd stand there and drool as his libido blue screened his brain."

She giggled, and so did Delly as she flew over with a yawn, "mmm bacon..."

Akeno caught Delly and gave her a hug, then put her down on the counter top, a safe distance from the stove, "Well, okay..."

"As for something different to wear. Try not to make it so distracting he pays more attention to you, than say, a movie or what ever you end up doing. Speaking of, he's a fan of martial art movies. Good old fashioned hero stories. Not so big on romance, unless it's also a hero movie."

"Oh, good to know." She nodded.

I tried to think of more advice, cracking a couple of eggs open and frying them as well, "I might be biased, but you always smell nice. So no need to change that."

"She does." Delly agreed.

"Ara, well, I do my best I suppose..." She actually blushed a little.

"Might want to keep the public affection down a little too. Aside from me it seems, he seems to freeze up when stuff like that happens." I continued.

"Why is that? We've all be wondering that." Akeno tapped her chin, "Well, aside from possibly Kiba-kun."

"Because I kick his butt around like I'm being paid, and the dojo is no place for that kind of stuff." I smiled, "I also don't do anything that could be considered 'flirtatious' with him. This includes wearing underwear in a Miko robe." I squinted at her.

"You haven't been recently..."

"Only because someone didn't take my bra off first." I mumbled, "Anyhow, lastly..."

"Hm?"

"How do you like your eggs?"

* * *

"You know, it's been a while since you've been to the store." Saji commented as the little bells over the 'all in one' store door heralded my entrance. "Figured a sale on bacon would bring you back."

"Evening Saji." I nodded, "Well, been a bit busy. You know, underworld, rating games, that kind of thing."

"Crazy times. That whole incident... You coming with us to Kyoto?"

"Well yeah. I'm not sure if it's a 'duty' or something, but I am in a neighbouring territory to a Nine Tailed Kitsune. I should at least say hello. Besides, her daughter is adorable."

"Fair. A little sad we missed her visit. Sona-san would have been happy to welcome her. We did get the tags weeks early though." He held up a little rectangle of brightly coloured fabric on a string, with the kanji for 'welcome' stitched on it. "Without these, it would be a huge headache for us while we were there. Literally."

"How are you doing? Your arm?"

"Delly-chan said since I know what it really looks like, I'll always be able to see it. But assures me no normal person can."

I looked at it, tapping the sides of my sunglasses a few times, "Yeah, that's really good work there. Heh, did she also tell you that if you pass out, or use up your mana, it might fade until you wake up again?"

"Yeah, actually. Something about using my own mana to power it."

"Good good. Anyhow." I put my groceries on the counter.

* * *

Since I now had a way to hide what I was from the 'normal' people of the world, I was able to do my shopping at the start of Saji's shift, instead of the middle of it. The sun was just starting to set when the two vending machines came into view. In front of it, stood a tall serious looking man. Arms crossed and glaring at me as I approached, he was dressed in a well fitted black suit that matched perfectly with his hair and well kept beard.

I could feel the power held inside him, reminding me of a few familiar people. Azazel for one, though not quite as much or as calm as the smug Fallen. But also something else as well... Looking at his serious face, I knew who this was instantly. His eyes were the same colour as Akeno's.

"No need to glare." I said as I got within two steps of him, "You must be Akeno's father."

His serious expression turned to surprise, but he recovered quickly, "I suppose the fox spirit who inhabits her home would know of me."

"Only that you are a Fallen, who exists. She didn't bother telling me your name though." I could tell he was going to be... difficult to get along with. He was already sizing me up, though, he still had his arms crossed over his chest. "Kodori." I didn't bow or offer my hand.

"Baraqiel." He said shortly.

"And while yes, I seem to have attached myself to her shrine, I am no spirit." I shrugged, "Not to sound rude. But what do you want with me?"

He made a 'Humph' noise, then said, "They said I was killing the mood, and that Rias requests your presence at the Hyoudou household."

I gave him a puzzled look, then fished my phone out of my pocket, "Not to call you a liar, but we've had some problems recently."

Fox2: here to pick me up?

Boss: Be nice to him. (sigh emote)

"Satisfied?" He asked when I put my phone away.

"So long as you don't mind me putting this in my fridge before we go." I nodded.

* * *

I tried, REALLY tried to keep it just a simple, quiet walk. But after ten minutes of him just... glaring at me, I couldn't do it anymore.

"Okay." I stopped, surprising him, "What's the problem?"

"Problem?"

"You've been glaring at me since we met. And it's starting to get under my skin."

"I do not approve of my daughter getting attached to..."

The ground under my foot cracked just a little. "Oh no. You don't get to go there."

He took a deep breath, his face twisting a little, "You dare speak to me like that?"

Seeing that we were in public, though thankfully not anywhere with a lot of people, I reached out, put my hand on his chest and said, "Let's talk."

Like stepping sideways while leaning forward.

We arrived at my shrine, just outside the Torii, my two bronze guardians looking at me, or rather, Baraqiel, as he tried to take a step back from me, but couldn't. "Are you trying to anger me?" He asked, backing up once I took my hand off his chest, "Even here, in your place of power you are no-"

" **Shut, up.** " I said in the lost language, the words feeling like they were made of sand, "I want you to look around this place. To see the lengths Akeno, a single young woman, has gone to to make this place what it is." I walked past him, looking at my two guardians who settled back down, "Before you say anything else."

He was still a little shocked I'd used the One language, but after a moment he recovered and resumed glaring at me. But, he followed me.

"She's told me her story. Not all of it, but enough for me to know she trusts me." I said, walking to the covered well, taking the bamboo ladle, and dipping it into the water, "She has friends, good ones. No matter what you think of devils."

He watched as I poured water over one hand, then the other, then touched my lips with my still damp fingers, "Before I came here, and became her friend, I didn't even know that Shinto had 'shrines' not 'temples'." I offered him the ladle.

He accepted it, paused, sighed, then did the same as I had. He was far more careful about it though, like someone who was out of practice, not someone who was imitating me. "Her family practice the ways yes." He said.

I waited until he was done, then walked towards the small billboard, where the few people who did visit hung little paper tags with their wishes on them. Most were for the common things, good grades, health, money. Akeno told me that my only duty was to look at them, to acknowledge the people who had written them had asked. "She's taught me almost everything I know about being what I am."

I kicked off my boots at the base of the steps leading to the main prayer hall, "It is good that she is diligent." He replied, kicking off his own boots and following me.

"It was here, in this room, Baraqiel, that Akeno told me about her heritage. Her mother, her father, and how much she hates the wings you gave her. It was here, I offered to rip those wings off her back, to be rid of them and anything she had to do with you. But, she declined the offer."

His glare went from 'annoyed' to 'furious' but then he stopped, "She did?"

"Yes." I nodded, "I'm not going to lecture you on what you should have done. I'm sure she's made herself clear on that. But before you say things like 'I won't accept' or 'I don't approve', you should look at what she's done, without you." I sighed, watching his face twist again, though this time with sadness. Sure, he tried to hide it, but I could tell, "At this point, wouldn't it be better to be supportive, instead of stifling?"

He turned away from me, "You... You are correct. She might be my daughter, but I... I'm not her father, am I?"

"She might never forgive you." I said, walking up to him, "But, she might accept you, if you can accept who she is now, just like anyone else who wants to be her friend."

He nodded, his face returning to that serious mask, though without the glaring eyes, "I've missed so much, haven't I... I will admit, I am at a loss as to where I should even begin."

"Showing up again is a start." I said, "And not glaring at her friends."

"Even if you see her taking one of those friends to the red light district?" He grumbled, "I don't care if he's the reincarnation of the Red Dragon Emperor, that is just unacceptable!"

"You have no idea what a teenager's libido is like, do you?"

* * *

" **Seems I'd have won that bet.** " Shinkage said as we entered the room.

"What would you even do with money?" Delly asked.

" **Sleep on it.** " The implied 'duh' was quite clear.

We had arrived at the Hyoudou... estate? I suppose it was at this point... And took an elevator up to the top floor. It was a very posh room, with all kinds of nice couches, a home theatre, a mini-bar, and all the stuff that say, Riser's 'nest' had back in the underworld.

Not only that, everyone was here. Shinkage, Delly, Rias's entire peerage, Azazel, and even Odin. Rossweisse too. Instead of armour, she was wearing a lavender coloured suit with black tie and matching pants. Odin was still wearing the 'I am a wizard' collection of robes, and was sipping tea while making no efforts to hide he was looking at Rias's breasts.

He looked over to me, "Hm, a little smaller today?"

"Lord Odin, please stop commenting on everyone's breast size?" Rossweisse pleaded, "She's supposed to be the area's shrine spirit!"

"Sensei is secretly very popular." Issei said, getting a look from Rias and her peerage, "What? My friends met her at the sport festival."

"Thanks to the best Fairy a Kitsune could have on staff, I've been able to get out more." I shrugged, walking over to Akeno and sitting down next to her. A moment later, Delly landed on my head.

"And I am that Fairy!" She declared before hopping off and sitting down on my shoulder.

We shared a laugh, while Akeno and I glanced at each other. We said nothing, and didn't even look at Baraqiel, but a couple of my tails went to visit her. "Well, now that we're all here?" Rias started.

"First, introductions." Odin smiled, "I am Odin. If you don't know who I am, well, I suppose this is Japan... Can't blame the kids for the education system." He sighed, "This is my escort Valkyrie..."

"My name is Rossweisse." She said with a bow, "I will be in your care during our stay in Japan."

We stayed silent, though I could tell many of us were sizing her up. I mean, I knew she carried herself well in armour (even if it was just one step over bikini armour). Kiba seemed to come to the same conclusion. Xenovia too. Issei... well, he was probably sizing her up in a different way, being Issei. Asia, true to form, waved shyly with that brilliant smile of hers...

"She is also still a virgin." Odin said with a perverted grin, "But that is probably because of her stuck up nature."

This seemed to crack the Valkyrie, who fell to her knees and sobbed, "It's not like I want to be, -sniffle- all the others make fun of me for it too."

"Just ignore her." Odin grinned at all our dumbfounded faces, "She's only my guard because of... well, basically budget cuts. Because of the still recovering 'system' we've had fewer and fewer heroes worthy of the job."

"I am not the bottom of the barrel discount valkyrie..." Rossweisse pouted.

Azazel spoke, "While the Old-farter is in Japan, Baraqiel will be here as backup for me, since I'm going to be busy."

"I look forward to working with you all." Baraqiel said.

"All of you," He motioned to Rias and her group, "Will be protecting Odin while he conducts his business here." He waited for that to sink in, "Speaking of... Aren't you here a little early? Weren't you going to talk to the Japanese Gods next week?"

That got my attention.

"Michael and Sirzechs were supposed to be go-betweens while I sat with you, right?" Azazel finished.

"Well, we've had a bit of trouble in my territory recently, and I figured setting things up a little sooner might help avoid problems with a certain boy I know." Odin sighed, "Until now, we haven't had anything to do with the Japanese Gods, so this seems the best course."

"Just don't go starting the End Times all on your own." Azazel chuckled, "I'm assuming you mean the Vanir being after your head?"

"Well, that's nothing new really." Odin waved the topic away, "By the way, Aza-boy, I'm hearing that this Chaos Brigade is increasing the ones who can use Balance Breaker. Any idea how that is? It's supposed to be a rare occurrence, right?"

Rias and her peerage shared a look, telling me they already knew about this topic.

"Sure it's rare. But anyone who has studied sacred gear at all would think of this method." He pointed to Issei, "I mean, he's a good example, more or less. Simply throw them into a brutal situation, and hope they evolve through combat." He shrugged, "Success is still pretty low, and failure usually gets the person killed." He shook his head, "We, the three factions, haven't been doing it since it might get someone killed, and would easily be seen as arming up for conflict."

"Hm, and a terrorist group wouldn't care about that." Odin stroked his beard, "Seems you're not just a pretty face." He looked at Rias with a grin, "Your report lines up exactly with Aza-boy's information."

"Yes, last night we managed to subdue two of the three we encountered. The last escaped at the last moment with a teleport circle."

Issei blinked, then looked at Azazel, "Well, yes, that's exactly how you did it." Azazel shrugged, "But you're tougher than a human."

"So I wasn't just running away from a dragon all summer..." Issei sighed, "But yeah... It did work."

"The Chaos Brigade basically kidnaps people with sacred gear, brainwashes them, then tries to force a balance breaker." Azazel explained.

"Oh, so a bunch of type one's?" Issei said, making me smile, "What?" As everyone looked at him.

"Sensei is rubbing off on you." Kiba chuckled, "But I agree, that's a terrible way to do things. No better than what the church was doing for the holy sword project."

"The regular 'Hero Faction' inside the Chaos Brigade, who are the ones doing this, are a group of people who are descended from heroes of the past. They all have legendary weapons, sacred gear, or both. The ones with sacred gear have all gained their balance breaker. As well, they have a Longinus class weapon." Azazel paused, "The reports also say that they have refused Ophis's power, but, are still strong enough to stand up to angels and devils. We unfortunately haven't found out much past that."

"The real question," Odin said, "Is what they are going to do with all those balance breakers?"

"We're still trying to look into that. We don't even have enough to guess at this point." Azazel shrugged, "Anyhow, that's about it. Anywhere you want to go, Old-farter?"

"You just opened up that club for the VIP's right?" Odin grinned.

We all shared a look while the two of them flipped the serious topic off.

"Yeah! A bunch of young ladies from my organization just opened it up! I'll get you in no problem!"

As the two traded back and forth about how nice it would be to visit what amounted to a Japanese strip club (where the kimono's were tied at the front for your convenience) poor Rossweisse was trying to get a word in edgewise to tell Odin to act properly. Eventually though...

"You stay here!" He snapped, "You'd just make the oppai-shots taste bitter!"

And like that, the two of them got in the elevator and left, still laughing until they faded from hearing.

"I hate my job." Rossweisse pouted.

"There there." Delly said after she flew over and gave the Valkyrie a headpat.

"Well that was interesting." I said, standing up and stretching, "Hm, it's Friday isn't it?"

* * *

I still wanted one of these kitchens to take home with me, somehow. With a little help from Akeno, and some quick fetch and carry to the store from everyone else, I had everything I needed for the Time Permitting Semi-Traditional Pasta Night. It was relaxing to cook like this, even if it was a huge amount of food. I entertained the idea of asking if I could invite Sona and her bunch, or seeing if I could arrange to cook for them in Kyoto for Kunou and whoever else I wanted to leave a good impression with. With that many people, it might actually feel like I was home...

"Ko-san." Akeno nudged me, "Don't get distracted."

I looked down at one of the pot of sauce I was making, and started stirring it again. "Thinking of home." I said, "Hm, you might want to hand me that ladle."

She looked at me, stopped tending the other pot of sauce in front of her and asked, "Why?"

"Akeno?" Baraqiel stepped into the kitchen, his face stern but I was starting to think that was his normal look, "Ah, Kodori."

Akeno looked to me, and I deftly took the ladle away from her, "Baraqiel." Akeno replied, her voice making the air feel colder.

"May we talk?" He asked, "I'll understand if you do not want to."

"If this is about my choice in partners, I will not hear it." She almost growled.

With my back to them, I could only hear Baraqiel open his mouth, close it, then say, "Some of the rumours about him are... troubling."

"I find his quirks endearing, and I find him reliable and kind." Akeno answered.

A pause, "They say he's a pervert, who only thinks of women and their breasts. He even has a nickname for it, Breast Dragon Emperor!"

"It is his dream of having a harem." Akeno replied, "But he has never let any of us down! Don't base his worth on a rumour."

"I worry that you are being treated poorly by someone so... openly lecherous."

"He's never tried to take more than what is given. Ever." Her voice was starting to lower in temperature again.

"I... I will have to have a long chat with Azazel about trying to colour my impressions then." Baraqiel said, "With all he's said about the Red Dragon Emperor, I expected... I worry, Akeno."

"Where was that worry when you let mother die?" A pause, "Issei?"

I looked over my shoulder, spotting Issei hiding in the shadows by the kitchen entrance. "Eavesdropping? How shameless can one be?!" Baraqiel growled, turning to Issei, "So is that rumour true? You hide in the shadows to-"

"Ahem." I cut through the oncoming rant with my best 'about to get a lecture' ahem. "Baraqiel, help me with this other pot here." I gave Akeno a nudge with my tails in Issei's direction.

"Akeno-san... I'm sorry but I heard you getting angry." Issei started.

"Akeno, you and Issei set the table up and get people together." I looked to the fallen angel, "Almost." I said quietly, "Help me get dinner to the table."

"Why does it matter to you?" He asked, though his voice was resigned, not angry.

"Because like the Breast Dragon Emperor, I care about Akeno. And if she can come to terms with you, she can grow more as a person." I almost added, that I have four daughters, two sons and one who's both, who I never wanted to have this kind of talk with...

"I will... I will keep trying."

"Good. Don't drop that."

* * *

September 17

"Wait... what?" I blinked at Rias, who had knocked on my door just after breakfast.

"We are travelling to the underworld, and doing a bit of a meet and greet." She smiled, "The rating games are televised, and part of a Devil's power, especially a noble one like myself, is her people."

"So... You want me to go with you to... a hand shaking event? Really?" I looked back at my alchemy table, then over to my fist sized spider who was pacing back and forth in its glass terrarium as it spun its web, "But I have things to do."

"Ah, but I am your boss, and you also have fans." Her smile widened, "And afterwards, we will be using the Gremory training grounds for some serious training."

"Oh. That's different then." I nodded, "How long do we have?"

"About an hour." She sniffed, "Different cookies?"

"I'm not ready to retire my Number One Mom shirt yet." I replied.

* * *

I was never really 'good' with being popular. In Orario, I was known for being good at what I did, able to keep the Hestia/Takemikazuchi alliance in line (though they didn't need my help at all there), and all the shopkeepers I (and the others) frequented loved to do business with me. On the other hand, was my 'popularity' with the ones who hated me. Jealous types, people I'd beaten up for some reason or another, others who's God I'd basically told where they could shove Their divinity. That kind of thing.

But this... was a whole new thing for me.

I, along with all the others of Rias's peerage, were sitting behind a long table while people lined up on the other side to come and shake hands with us. Like I was doing an actual autograph signing. Even Delly had fans! Shinkage too!

But... This was only half the reason we were here. In a room close to the big converted ballroom (the same room as the pre-rating game party that we met Bikou and Kuroka), Odin Sirzechs and Michel were meeting with some other important people. I wasn't told who, but I was kind of hoping it was some of the Japanese Gods.

"Miss Demon Fox? Can I have an autograph?" A little boy, maybe ten years old, with coppery skin and dark black eyes asked me as he plunked himself into the chair across from me.

"I'm sure you can." I smiled, snapping back to focus on the present, "Did you bring something for me to sign?"

He pulled a really beaten up stuffed... I wasn't sure what it was... But what ever it was, it was old and thread bare, but well cared for and patched many times, "Can you sign my grishnak?"

I dipped the quill I'd been given in a little extra ink, and carefully signed it on one of the lighter patches, "There you go." I said, "Was there anyone else you wanted to sign that?"

"Um..." He looked down the line of us, "Mr. Dragon Issei."

"I'll save you another trip in line, and you can pick this up at the end of the table." I gave him a pat on the head, and passed the stuffed grishnak to Ravel, "One extra for Issei."

"Very well." She nodded, the little boy hopping off the chair and waddling down to the end of the table.

" **It's good that I do not need to rest.** " Shinkage said from the place next to me, his right paw in the air and hovering over an ink pad, " **How did I even get fans? I am a giant metal cat.** "

Across from him, a short lady who was wearing a weird but functional looking set of boots, shorts, martial arts Gi (in dragonball orange) and had a domed helmet with a boom mic on one side over her purple hair. "Because," She started, adjusting her big round framed glasses at him, "You are fascinating." She put a square of white paper, big enough for his paw, on the table, "I can only guess at how all your parts move so smoothly."

" **She would know more than I.** " He carefully tapped his paw onto the ink pad, then applied it to the paper, " **All I do is think about moving.** "

"Trade secret, sorry." I said as she waved the paper a couple of times to dry the ink, then carefully rolled it up and put it into a grey canvas satchel.

"One day, I'll find out." She smiled, bowed, then stepped out of line.

* * *

Afterwards, before I followed the rest of them to what would be the training area, I have a quick word with Ravel. Nothing serious, on the contrary, everyone was doing well, including her brother. But it was good to chat about the fledgling family. I did however, ask her to relay a message to them (This was Ravel's favour to me). Hopefully, something would come of it, but if not, it wouldn't be too big a deal.

"Are you sure it's okay to have a full power fight here?" I asked, watching Kiba and Issei square off in the middle of what looked like a roofless circular tower. It looked expensive for one, with its roman styled pillars and dark marble walls. This was also what amounted to a 'public building', and well, I didn't know about the underworld, but there were usually heavy fines fees and various other things that could be attached to damaging it.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Sirzechs said, entering from behind us.

"Oh, Brother? Your meeting is done?" Rias asked, everyone but Kiba and Issei turning to look at him enter.

"Indeed. We are finding the Japanese gods a little... stubborn, but we make small progress." He nodded, "I also brought someone who missed the autograph signing."

Behind him, Sairaorg entered the room. "Hey. Hope I'm not interrupting."

Then I heard "Balance Breaker!" from the 'arena' floor. Without even a single boost, Issei was standing across from Kiba in his dragon armour. He extended Ascalon from his left wrist, and two small jets ignited on his back, propelling him towards Kiba.

"Sword of the Betrayer, Ice form!" Kiba called out, the long black and blue blade appearing in his hand. Even with Issei screaming towards him, he had enough time to block Ascalon, "Fire form!" And summon a second blade in his other hand, this one shorter, and black and red.

Kiba thrust the second blade directly at Issei's chest only to have it screech across the armour plates harmlessly. But Kiba seemed to expect that, stepping sideways to avoid a clumsy (though not terrible) swing from Ascalon, then back as Issei tried to punch him with his right hand. It was hard to tell who would win though. Issei's armour seemed really tough, but Kiba was still far ahead of Issei in terms of skill.

"Creation of frigid steel!" Kiba called out, dropping the smaller fire sword, and rapidly creating and throwing throwing knives. They looked to be too light to harm him, but as they connected they froze in place, covering the impacted spot with a little ice formation.

"Grr! Not enough Kiba!" Issei hopped back, did a full body 'power up pose' and shed the ice all at once, "Dragon shot!" He charged forward the instant the focused blast of energy left his hand.

Kiba did a short hop over the blast, the focused beam cratering the wall behind him, then met Issei's charge with a pair of short curved blades. "Akeno special!" He called out, bracing himself and blocking Issei's arms with the blades against his elbows.

Metal armour, high powered electricity...

But even as Issei started to twitch, Kiba spun on one foot and delivered a heavy spinning back kick right into Issei's chest. This wouldn't have really mattered, considering the thick plates of magic steel, but just as Kiba was extending his leg, a thin blade grew out of his heel.

Even as Issei's chest plate cracked from the small spike of metal being driven into it, the boy had already recovered from the electricity and managed to grab Kiba's leg with both hands.

"Enough!" I called out, clapping once.

"Not bad." Sairaorg said, crossing his arms.

The two backed up a step, and Issei put a hand down to the crack in his armour, "Ouch, you can grow blades from your feet too?"

"Anywhere, actually." Kiba smiled easily, a throwing knife springing into existence across his shoulder, "Your armour is quite tough."

"Issei-san? Are you hurt?" Asia stepped forward once the two had backed up.

"Thank you, Asia-chan." Issei's helmet flipped open, and he gave her a smile, "I was just able to back up a little, I don't think he got my skin."

The green glow of her healing washed over him anyhow, then she turned to Kiba and did the same. "Just to be sure." She smiled to them both.

"You're getting better with the blade." Kiba said, giving Asia's shoulder a pat, "But..."

"I am not left handed." Issei nodded, "I wonder..." The blade withdrew back into the wrist of his gauntlet, then popped back out, hilt first. "Why didn't I think of this before?"

"So, cousin." Rias looked up at Sairaorg, "Aside from spying on us, what brings you here?"

Everyone was looking at him, but he shrugged his wide shoulders, "Said I wanted an autograph." He looked over to Issei, "What do you say, Red Dragon Emperor? Care to trade signatures?" He raised a fist towards Issei.

I looked to Rias and gave her an 'up to you' shrug.

"If not, I'd love to get your signature, Mrs. Demon Fox." He looked to me with a grin.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Rias?"

"Let's see how you do against Issei first." Rias said with a smile.

"Sure." Sairaorg grinned as he walked towards Issei and traded places with Kiba, "After watching your fights, I'm really wondering if you're strong, or lucky."

Issei didn't reply right away, instead taking a slow deep breath, "More lucky, than strong." He admitted, "But with all their help, I'm working to switch those around." He rolled his shoulders, flexed his fingers, bent his knees a couple of times, "I've been kind of looking forward to fighting you, but a little worried as well."

"Why be worried?" He replied with a grin, unbuttoning his simple grey shirt and tossing it aside. Dressed now in just grey slacks and tank top, Sairaorg looked like a carved Greek Olympian statue. "Either you're stronger, or you're not! That's all this is. Not a clash of enemies, but a test of power!"

"Boy does his sit ups." I mumbled, getting a giggle from Akeno. I looked over my shoulder at Sirzechs, "Sure it won't matter?"

"The building is protected by a repair spell. And the deposit is already paid for." He winked at me.

"Sensei? Some rules?" Issei asked, getting into a fighting posture.

"First one to tap out, or fall flat on their back or front. We have a healer here, but no ripping limbs off or gouging out eyes." I called out, "Sound good?"

"Sure." Sairaorg nodded, cracking his knuckles, then suddenly emitting a yellow aura, "Full power right from the start! You ready?!"

The mask of Issei's helmet flipped down again, "Bring it!" And he started to radiate a red aura of his own.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

And next, we see how Issei will do against the strongest of the four rookie kings.

No, Kodori won't punch his head off. He's a pretty cool guy, even if he is a little bit of a musclehead.

Now I get to go back to reading more of the novels... And keep looking for a job... x.x


	81. Chapter 80

The lines between the anime, book and my own memory are starting to blur things a little. But, that's okay!

Still not going to punch Sairaorg's head off. :)

Also, Just finished Trails of Cold Steel 3. That ending though... x.x

* * *

Chapter 80

I half expected the two of them to run at each other, clash in the middle, and just start swinging at each other. Instead, Sairaorg took a huge step forward, his right arm 'WHOOSHING' through the air as if he were going to punch Issei in the chin. I could see, and feel the power he focused into his strike, and instead of a useless punch from five metres away, the motion created a small tornado.

Dust, dirt and little rocks were flung all over as the person sized twister crossed the distance between them. Issei stood his ground, crossed his arms in front of him to deflect it, and after a moment of struggle, he pushed it aside, where the killer wind continued to move across the floor, hit the wall, and ground its way half way up the five or so floors, shedding more rock and debris until it finally fizzled out.

"Not bad. Kept your feet at least." Sairaorg said with a grin, "Come on, your turn!" He raised his guard and made a 'come here' motion with his leading hand.

Issei crouched a little, leaned forward, and opened up the thrusters on the back of his armour. With a jet engine screech, he rocketed forward, right hand swinging forward straight for centre mass. His timing was perfect, and his armoured fist slammed into Sairaorg's chest. The bigger man curled into the strike a little, and the two of them slid backwards, Sairaorg's back slamming into the far wall with a shattering of stone.

With ease though, he pushed Issei back with his right hand, and raised his left high and brought it swinging down, smashing into the side of Issei's head. Issei took it like a champ though, bracing his feet, lowering his head and torso down to absorb some of the shock, then used his knees hip, back, shoulder, and elbow to give Sairaorg the same uppercut he started with.

It didn't have the tornado attached, but it sent the bigger man back into the wall. Even with all that power though, Sairaorg just stepped forward again and drove a fist into Issei's side with his huge right fist. He took it well, but his armour had a spiderweb of cracks running through it now. After a half second though, Issei straightened up, and returned the exact strike to Sairaorg, the bigger man grunting as he took the blow, his abs and ribs tightening on impact.

"HOW'S THIS?!" Sairaorg yelled, raising both hands over his head, clasping them together and bringing them down towards Issei's head.

With how the fight had been going, I expected Issei to stand there, brace, and take the strike on his upraised forearms.

I was pleasantly surprised he didn't. Instead he took a half step backwards.

Best block? Don't be there. Sairaorg's double fisted hammer missed Issei by maybe a hand span, and slammed into the ground, shattering it and sending a fissure along the floor towards us, the spectators. I raised my foot, and brought it down ahead of it, cracking the ground and halting the oncoming fissure like a firebreak. Issei however, while not hit by the titanic blow, stumbled as the ground under him fractured. He went to one knee to keep balance, but pushed himself off to one side with his hand and the tail of his armour.

"Whew." Sairaorg said, standing up amid the ruin of the ground he'd made. "You hit pretty hard." He rubbed his side where Issei had landed the last shot. "That can't be all though, right?"

Issei stood straight and looked himself over, "You're very strong, Sairaorg-san." He also rubbed his side, though his armour had repaired itself. He looked at the lines of destruction carved into the floor and walls, "I'm actually a little jealous."

"I'm just the kind of guy who hits hard." He grinned, "Want to keep going?" He raised his arms again.

Issei looked at us, the spectators, and both Rias and I shrugged the same 'up to you' shrug.

"I think I'll let you get Sensei's signature, if you still want it." Issei shook himself off and dispelled his armour.

"Issei-san?" Asia reached a hand out to him as he hopped over the gap Sairaorg's fissure and my counter had made. "Let me..."

"You're the best, Asia-chan." He grinned, giving Asia a headpat as her healing glow washed over him, "He's really strong, Sensei."

"You did good." I nodded, "Well Sairaorg?" I called over to him, hopping over the fissure as well.

"Sure." He grinned, "Almost a shame you aren't a Devil, I'd love to face you in an official match. I've heard your training it pretty harsh too."

We squared off a little to the side of the crack in the floor, "I'd like to think of it as 'focused' training. I mean, I'm not going to ask Asia to swing a sword, or Issei to be a combat medic."

"Hey! I got my first aid certificate now though!" Issei called out.

"You want the first strike? Or should I?" He asked.

This told me he was at least taking me seriously, so I got my arms up, took a deep breath, pulled on the fire of my caged magic, and let my own aura of acidic purple out. I went from normal dungeon status, right to the edge of where I would need to use my actual Prayers to Hestia to push further.

Behind me, I heard a shimmer of noise, telling me someone just put up a barrier. "Bring it." I braced my feet and fed power into the strengthening enchantments on my bracers. Who better to test against, than someone who hit ridiculously hard?

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" He grinned, "YA!"

As much as he looked like a bodybuilder, he certainly moved like an athlete. He ran forward smoothly, his long legs needing only three steps to reach me. On the way, he had wound up, then slammed a heavy right hand into my raised forearms. I noticed, as his fist started to basically fill my vision, he had started to rotate his fist, much like a corkscrew, while a trail of wind started at his shoulder.

I couldn't lean back to absorb the shock of the punch, or I would have been thrown backwards by the mini tornado he had just slammed into my guard along with his fist. The ground under my heels cracked and shattered, and it took the help of my tails to stop me from losing my balance as I was buried up to my knees. The muscles of my back, spine, hips, and shoulders, braced against the power of it all, but just as soon as it started, it stopped. Leaving me embedded in the ground just past the knees, and everything from my forearms to the base of my spine feeling painfully compressed.

His fist was still touching my forearms, and he looked down at me as I peeked up at him, "Wow, what are these made of?" With a quick motion, I opened hands up and put them onto either side of his forearm, "Uh oh." He grinned, even as I used his arm to lever myself out of the hole I was in, slammed my feet down on solid ground, reared my right hand back...

There were two cracking pops as my right fist arced forward. He was already in motion to block, but he was too slow by far.

I opened my hand just before contact, as the air resistance started to feel like I was punching through wet concrete. Sairaorg, and a great deal of close by debris was shot backwards with a sound not unlike a crack of thunder. His opening blast of wind had knocked my hood back, so I didn't really hear much past that. I watched as he, and the shards of rock that had been kicked up, slammed into the far wall somewhere around the second floor. He had actually passed through the railing of a balcony too, leaving a jagged cartoon cutout of his legs in the stone.

After a moment, he flopped out of the wall, but, before he landed on his face, he managed to come back to his senses and get an arm up. He probably said something, but I couldn't hear him.

On the plus side, I didn't break my hand this time. I had just performed the strike Azazel (and everyone else who thought my style was boring) had given me.

"..." Someone tugged my sleeve. "...!"

I looked in that direction, it was Issei. He looked worried, but I shook my head and tapped an ear. He looked behind him, and Asia came running up to me, her hands glowing. It helped, but my ears were probably filled with blood from the popped eardrums. So I could hear, it didn't hurt, but everything sounded like I was under water. "You okay up there!?" I said, probably louder than I meant to.

"Ow!" He replied with a laugh, "Yup, ow!" He said again, getting to his feet. Only to fall through the floor, his trip through the railing having shattered the floor as well.

We all winced as he groaned to his feet again, shaking off stone and dust, coughing once and spitting out a bit of blood. "Sairaorg-san! Let me?" Asia walked over to him.

"Thanks little missy." He knelt down, "Wow, what even was that?" He rubbed his chest, a hand sized purple bruise fading as Asia healed him.

"That," I looked behind me to give Rias and her peerage a glare, and getting a bunch of innocent looks in return, "Was because people thought my style was boring. Version one."

He stood up, and gave Asia a headpat (making her smile brightly in that adorable room lighting way). "Well, I'll never call your style boring then. Version one?"

"Yeah, you wanted a signature, not a funeral." I nodded, looking at my bracers, "Good enough, Mr. Sairaorg?"

"For now." He grinned, "You keep training Issei, I want an even better fight next time."

"Don't worry Sairaorg-san." Issei looked up at him, "I promised President that I won't let her lose ever again."

The two grinned at each other, and shared a fist bump, "I can respect that." He said, "Thanks for the preview." He walked past us, navigated through some wreckage, "Take care Rias." He said to her on the way out.

"You too." She replied with a smile.

* * *

I hated getting water in my ears. I mean, most people find it a little unpleasant. You know, that weird wet feeling, hearing things like you're underwater, that kind of thing. For me, and anyone else with animal ears, it not only sounded like I was underwater, but since my eardrums were on top of my head, not on the sides, it was like someone was pushing down on my eardrums with each step I took, or any noise louder than my own heartbeat.

Thankfully, I had a Miko who had a soft lap to help clean my ears, and we were only a teleport circle away from the Gremory estate, and their hot spring baths.

* * *

September 18

"Who's a good spider?" Delly asked.

She was trying to encourage it to spin its webbing on a bamboo lattice I'd made and set up on my kitchen counter. So far, it wasn't working. But for some reason, the spider was far more interested in playing fetch for Delly, than spinning webs.

I mean... it was really amusing to watch the fist sized fuzzy brown/white spider 'taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap' across the counter top, pick up the toothpick Delly hand thrown, and 'taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap' back, to drop it at her feet, and get a little cricket for a reward.

"Don't worry boss." She said to me as she ran her hand over its back, its entire body leaning into it, "He's a great spider, I'll get him to spin web for you soon."

"I almost want you to take your time. Or get another one."

"No no, don't do that. You might end up with either more spiders than you know what to do with, or a dead spider. They aren't very social."

"I leave it to you then." I turned back to my alchemy kit, "I really wonder what they want all these mana potions for. I mean... Is it some kind of ritual? Mana transfer? Bleh, sometimes I wish I could do this magic circle thing..."

"Yeah, it's not usually under the list of things Kitsune can do. Buuuuuuut." Delly grinned, her and the spider posing together, "You have me! I can make all kinds of magic circles and stuff. Even those weird human calculations."

"Oh really?" I leaned down, "Tell me more."

"I had to work with Gasper on this, but if I use my illusion magic, something I can do innately," She held her hand palm upwards, and the mathmagic pattern for 'light' appeared there, "I can do this. Then with a little power from you. Pardon me." I felt her tug at my mana supply, just a tiny nibble, and a small globe of white light appeared over her hand, "See?"

"A little round about, but wow..." I smiled, "You are just full of surprises." I gave her a headpat, "We'll have to experiment with this a little."

"Before or after spider training?"

"After. I want the best materials for my new suit."

* * *

I stopped filing down the armour plate I was working on, looked at Rias, and repeated her last word, "Sightseeing?"

"Yes." She nodded, "As an important guest, we have to cater somewhat to his whims. But, Odin wishes to go sightseeing."

"Knowing him, it will be all over the red light district..." Rias and I sighed in tandem, "Am I invited?"

"Yes. As you said, he'll probably be touring places my peerage and I can't actually enter yet, legally at least." She smiled, "He is also going to be meeting with the Japanese Gods afterwards."

I smiled, "When?"

"Tuesday, provided nothing changes."

"On a school night? What a terrible old man."

"It's our duty, none the less." She smiled, "Oh? What's this?" She noticed a bit of paper I had laying next to my still in bits armour. "Looks... Who showed you how to do this?"

It was a magic circle. A pentagram actually, with both an inner and outer circle. It had three other styles to it as well. Norse, since I'd been studying it for my Tarot and other enchantments for Shinkage. Devil, because I was surrounded by magically inclined devils who were more than willing to show me a thing or two. And Shinto, because Akeno. "You know the saying 'take the gloves off'?"

"Well yes." She nodded, "Is this part of your new armour then too?"

"Part of it. It will be part of putting it on." I nodded, "It's so close to finished... And if I can make it work, when I go home, I'll be able to show Welf... And the two of us... what?"

"It's good to see you happy." She nodded, "Don't forget to get some sleep, or I'll get Akeno to give you some time off."

"Hardly a threat." I nodded, "But I will." I watched her leave, and wondered if Akeno had actually told Rias what had happened. I then wondered if it mattered.

At least Baraqiel didn't walk in on us... Dodging an angry father throwing lightning at me while I was naked would have killed the mood for sure.

* * *

" **Do you think this will work?** " Shinkage asked.

"Um... maybe? I think I did it right?" Gasper replied, "And well..."

Delly, perched on his shoulder, gave him a headpat, "Go on."

"I was thinking of making the second one of these bigger, with a full 3D system. This one has the inputs for it, but... I might not be able to get this to work with you."

The situation. The four of us were in the workshop. Gasper had come up with an interesting idea, (like most of his ideas really) when I was in his room wondering if I could get a better battle report than the one Shinkage had given me. That's not to say Shinkage's report was bad, but for his first 'serious' fight, all I got from it were things like ' **My systems worked as intended** '.

I mean, he came back undamaged, Sirzechs, Shemhazai and Azazel said he was 'impressive', and the only thing I had to do was scrub out some sand that had managed to get under his armour plates when something had thrown him down somehow. This still left a few questions, and exactly one major system untested. I didn't mind that last part... It was a trump, and was only to be used in situations that had been dialed to eleven out of ten.

So, Shinkage was laying on the floor, with a spliced HDMI wire leading from his eyes, and into the HDMI port of HIDA's base.

" **This feels weird, if that helps at all.** " He rumbled, " **With the wires taped to my eyes, I see nothing, and feel... tingly.** "

"I think the tingly feeling is from HIDA. That should mean you're connected... Just have to figure out how to make you 'talk' to it..." Gasper mumbled, "Um... Can you think of something simple. Like a shape or something?"

" **Very well.** "

"Hida?" Gasper started, prompting the floating holographic Delly to look at him, "Can you switch to the HDMI port, and put it on screen?"

"You betcha! ... I'm not getting anything though! But I can wait until you plug something in." Followed by her crossing her legs in a lotus position, and quietly repeating 'ohm amp decibel...'

"Okay Mr. Shinkage? Can you um... slowly increase the power going to your eyes? Really slow though!"

I listened to Shinkage's heart, as it slowly spun up.

"Ohm amp decib...oh? I suggest checking the wire, I think something may be wrong with the connection." Hida said.

"That's okay Hida. Please display what ever signal you are getting."

"Lemme see... Poof!"

It wasn't like TV static. Not quite. More like blurry fog, or trying to see through watery eyes with only a nightlight on at the end of the hallway. But someplace in that, was kind of a lighter patch of blurry black fog.

"Little more?" Gasper gave Shinkage's head a pat, "We see something."

A pause, " **I feel a little heat building up in my eyes.** " He said.

Then we saw it. It was a ten yen coin, laying flat on what might have been a stone floor. "Oh hey, I gave you that." Delly said.

" **It's under my bed.** "

"Heh heh. It's still a little fuzzy, but maybe..." Gasper looked to where Hida was floating, "Hida? Can you sharpen that image?"

Hida looked thoughtful for a moment, "Sorry... The trial version of Video Cleaner expired on this PC. If you hooked me up to the internet, I could maybe find a newer version."

Gasper looked up at me, and I shook my head, "After my phone getting hacked, I'm not connecting her up to anything."

"That's okay. I can come back with my laptop later if you want?" Gasper nodded, "I mean... I want to check up on her other systems too."

"A checkup?" Hida asked, "Well if you wanted I could..." She started to bend over and grab the hem of her virtual dress.

"No no! Cancel that!" Gasper blushed, "Delly-chan! Did you put other commands in there too?"

Delly tried to hold her laughter back, but basically giggled herself off his shoulder, only to be caught by one of my tails, where she continued giggling.

" **Can I take this tape off my eyes yet?** "

* * *

Later, after dinner, I was 'politely summoned' to the Hyoudou residence. Not only was I asked, but Shinkage too. Thankfully, with Delly on hand, no one noticed the car length one ton metal feline as he stalked beside me on the way there.

"I bet you could totally do a camouflage enchantment on him." Delly said, "I mean, I could show you how easily enough, but well..."

"I'm sure I could... but not with his current body." I replied, "I mean... I only sort of knew what I was doing in the first place."

" **My confidence wanes.** " Shinkage said flatly.

"Thanks, but seriously. I kind of guessed at some of the rules, and while he has pretty much every part of his outer and inner surface carved, etched, imbued or empowered somehow, none of it actually crosses a wire, so to speak, with any of the other enchantments. Adding more means I have to work another layer on there someplace..."

" **And thus my confidence is restored.** "

"Hm... What about a second body?"

"Are you serious? I mean, sure I could, but that would take weeks... again..."

" **I am just getting comfortable in this one.** "

"Suppose I'll never be out of a job then." Delly grinned.

"When we get back, you'll always have a place. With me, my family, or my Familia. You too." I tapped Shinkage's leg with my boot, "No matter what."

" **I'm not sure if I'm looking forward to meeting this... Gros fellow you mentioned.** "

"Why not? Two curmudgeonly old men will balance themselves out." I smiled, "This house... Seriously, how are people ignoring it..." I stopped in front of the Hyoudou residence gate, and looked up at it, "Wonder what we were called for..."

"Sensei!" Issei greeted me from the front door, "Come in, Azazel-san installed something in our basement! You'll love it!"

" **We will find out I suppose. At least this place has floors that will support me.** "

Find out indeed. I'd only ever been in a house with an elevator once before this one. But after going down three floors, (or at least, to B3) Issei, Shinkage, Delly, and I stepped out into... A giant, Massive, COLOSSAL... Empty room. Concrete walls, bright florescent lighting... It instantly made me think of a giant mech hangar from like... Neon Genesis Evangelion. It even had a 'control room' high up on one wall, where I could see someone behind a glass window.

Click, static, feedback noise, "Ah, test test!" Azazel said over a PA system. "Hey Sensei, welcome to the new training room." I saw him wave at us from the window, "I know you're only working with them on technical skills, but as you've seen, that's not all they need."

I gave him a thumbs up, and the four of us walked/flew towards the middle of the room so we were in front of the observation room window, "I'm guessing it's not going to fall apart once the magic starts flying?"

"We've hooked it up to the school's leylines, and can make it a barrier space at will. With a few buttons, we can even get it to simulate the rules of most rating games, though, its not nearly big enough to host one." Azazel said, "What do you think? Pretty amazing if you ask me."

I looked at Issei.

"Sensei... Why do you look really scary right now?"

"Because now, I can train you guys as hard as we train back home, and not have to worry about someone getting killed." I looked up to Azazel, "Myself included I hope?" No more blunted weapons or slow attacks... With something like this, we could all train at full power, all the time.

"Under a rating game simulation? Yes. I've been working with that hermit Ajuka and Michael. Since we helped the angels develop the Brave Saint system, we figured a rating game style event between Angels and Devils might happen at some point."

"And we get to be the prototype testers?" I asked.

"That's right. You won't always be able to use wide ranged attacks in a rating game, but you can practice them, and all the other stuff here." He grinned down at me, "Yes, even you, Mr. Cat."

" **I find myself looking forward to this.** " Shinkage replied, stretching out much like an actual cat, his metal body clicking and making quiet scraping noises.

"Not right now though!" Azazel said quickly, "Give me a day to make absolutely sure its all in place."

"So he's not just a slob." I mumbled, making Issei laugh nervously, "Sure!" I called up to him, "Well Issei... now we don't have to worry about wrecking the place."

"And I can finally use my balance breaker against you, and not worry about the walls." Issei nodded, "Was my 3D model helpful at all?"

"Yup." we shared a fist bump, "I've only two things left before I can assemble my new armour. I look forward to seeing how far you've gotten, while running at full power."

"Me too." He grinned, "Thank you Azazel Sensei!" He called up to the command room, "Don't miss dinner!"

"Wouldn't miss it." Azazel nodded, giving us a thumbs up.

* * *

September 19

I was just opening the workshop door I heard the too perfect rumble of a big engine coming up the road behind me. I opened up the heavy garage door, turned the lights on, waved to Shinkage, then stepped back outside to watch the black-with-flame-painted-sides pickup truck pull up to the door. In the driver's seat, of course, was Cime, but next to him, in the usual hat and vest, was Steve. They looked to be chatting like old friends, which made me wonder if he was actually Cime's rook... But I wasn't going to ask.

"Lookin' ready for the day I see!" He hopped out of the truck and grinned at me, "I figured I'd tag along for this one."

We shook hands, his infectious enthusiasm better than a morning cup of tea, "That was really fast. Success then?"

"Of a sort, yeah." He looked to Cime, who tipped his hat at us, then went to the back of the truck. "I'll show ya. Gotta take extra care with these, for them, and for anything around them."

"Thankfully, my girl is just as fireproof as you are." Cime commented, opening the back and folding back one of those weatherproof covers for pickup trucks. "Already had one accident."

The eggs were arranged neatly in a 3X4. Each of them was nested in dense black foam and painted with a bunch of numbers and letters. The top right one however, was missing, the foam melted. "Pothole?" I asked.

"Eh, these are just the ones that made it to today. Had a dozen more go pop back in the lab." Steve shrugged, "But what can you do right? For science!"

"What do the numbers and stuff mean?" I lightly traced a finger over one of the markings, the egg itself feeling warm, almost like a feverish forehead. This one was marked 17M104

"Oh! Been told that's the number, the gender of the feather they're from, and the rough age of the feather."

"Huh. Highest number here is... 37? That many mishaps? Or are there a few missing?" I gave them both the side eye.

"Well, you didn't say anything about extras." Steve grinned, "Not to worry though! Those, I hope, haven't blown up my home."

I continued giving him the _look_.

"Oh come on! Can ya blame me? If these hatch, I'll be able to preserve the species! Learn about them up close! I just had to give it a shot."

Cime was watching the both of us, amused. "That's fair." I said finally, "And honestly, when I return home, I'm hopefully going to be taking these guys with me." I grinned, "So, now that I have them..."

"Right! Mr. Delivery guy said you had some Cerberus hide around. Let's start with that."

Thanks to the new shop size we were able to set up a short dozen sturdy little creches for the eggs. There was precious little to go on for hatching conditions, so we decided to set up a few different ones. We set up some of my spare spell cards to keep them warm, like the volcanic regions they were said to come from. Set up a couple of cooling cards to keep them room temperature, and the rest were simply set up without any extra 'environmental' extras. Hopefully, if they did explode, the Cerberus fur would stop anything from burning the building down. But judging from the small pile of ash and the melted plastic foam where the twelfth egg was, it wouldn't be anything more than a small burst of heat.

"What about these two?" Cime asked, pointing to two of the eggs, the first one marked with 17M104 and the second 02F83, "Setting them aside?"

"I'm going to build a special cube for them." I said, "Might try something with them..." I looked over to Shinkage, who was for the most part hiding in his bed, "Why are you hiding?"

" **No reason.** "

"Can I trust you to put any fires out if need be?"

" **All my stuff is here too.** "

"Good enough." I nodded, "Thanks, both of you." I looked outside, "You too!"

"Snort."

"Good luck yeah? Say... If you manage to hatch one or two extra..." Steve looked hopeful, "Or manage to get any other long extinct animal bits you wanna try this with?"

"Let's not count anything before it hatches." I nodded, "Good luck as well."

* * *

Now that I'd dug out the Cerberus hide, my attention was drawn back to the cube of Hellfire. To be perfectly honest, now that I was so close to finishing my armour, and had all these other projects on the go (again), and that little breakdown I had about maybe never going home again...

I kind of didn't want to do anything with it.

But then I thought of the speech I'd given Welf. About having a tool or skill, and never using it, yet thinking you could master your craft without it. So, I got my workshop powered up, started getting some metal in the furnace, and got to work.

In the end, I made the cube of hellfire into a heat source for a tempering oven, basically taking the phrase 'forged IN hellfire' literally, as opposed to 'forged WITH hellfire'. It was a little tricky, and required me to be VERY exact with the amount of mana I was projecting into the cube to make it go... Too little, and I got a sad little blue gas flame, that for all the world seemed to be pouting as it wavered back and forth along the surface of the cube. Too much...

Well, let's just say it was a good thing someone put extra care into their safety measures, and that Sona had lined the ceiling and walls with protective wards. I myself was only sort of immune to the fire as well. It didn't burn, but I could tell the damage it did was spiritual in nature. I had to spend the next twenty minutes (after getting all of the little fires out) hugging Shinkage to get the cold lonely feeling to go away.

After a short therapy cat session, and better containment measures, I got the oven made properly, and got to work on the next project.

* * *

"Sensei? You look a little..." Kiba said as he entered the workshop, stopping at the yellow line, putting on an apron and safety glasses. "And... did you have an accident?"

I was standing beside the new oven, my hand on the side to judge temperature. "Just a little. This is my new hellfire oven." I might have still looked like I'd had a bit of a cry.

" **She had a little trouble with the power dial.** " Shinkage mused.

Kiba came over to examine the oven, keeping his hands well away from it, "But it doesn't have a dial?"

" **Exactly.** "

"I've just gotten to the tempering. Thankfully, I got the folding right, and it survived the first quenching." I looked at the timer on the wall, "I had to look online to find and mix the right clay..." I took my hand off the tube, and cut my mana from the cube inside it. "Its going to need sharpening, but if you want to deal with that, and test it..."

I reached into the tube, and took out a long curved blade, a katana. I quickly brought it to one of my work tables, and clamped the end so it could cool in the air. "Wow..." Kiba looked at it, "Is this a replacement for Master Okita?"

"If it passes testing." I said, "Since I can't test it, I've called on you, Mr. Cheatyface sword guy." I grinned, "While it cools, you can remind me how he likes the hilt wrapped. I was too busy trying not to get stabbed to get a good look."

In reply, he summoned a katana from the air, sheath and all. "How about I make a replica for you to copy?"

"sigh fine..." I drew the katana, tapped it against the nearest table to dissolve the blade, and took the hilt with me to a free workbench, "I've already got a saya made, you can mix the right coloured lacquer up with whats on the table there."

"Can I be there when you give it to him?" He started to pick out some dyes from the selection on the table.

"Of course. You're helping to make it, only fair you're there for when I give it to him."

"Issei told me you were kind of excited to work in the new training room."

"Once Azazel makes sure it all works, it means we can train without fear of permanent harm to one another." I looked at the lacing on the replica, and started my own on the new hilt.

"True, having to hold back just a little for fear of an accident is always a part in training. You have made sure the less...combative of us are brought up to speed, but for myself, Koneko, Xenovia and now even Issei, not stopping a strike or a simple accident or stumble could mean catastrophe."

"Thankfully, Asia is really good at what she does, and we've been lucky so far. Now, it will just teleport you to the penalty box, tired, but without an aquarium ornament in the eye."

* * *

That evening, we went down to the basement of the Hyoudou household. Azazel was standing in front of us all, smiling that smug smile of his, "Well, we've given it a test, and it all works as it should."

"How does it work, anyhow?" I asked.

"Magic." He replied.

Everyone laughed. Except me. I was asking seriously.

"If you ever want to know the process, and can get Ajuka to tell you, then it will stop being just magic." Azazel said, "Anyhow, if you want to test it now..." He looked up to the control room and waved a hand.

The lighting, bright white and florescent, took on a very slight red cast, and I could feel the mana in the air go still like stagnant air.

A moment later, with a little hum of magic and the glow of a blue mass teleport circle, Sona and her peerage lifted out of the floor. "Sona? Everyone? Azazel, what are they doing here?" Rias asked.

"Silly question." I said, "If this is a rating game simulator, it needs teams, doesn't it?"

"That's correct." Sona said, stepping forward, "While the field is a little plain, Azazel sensei invited us for a mock game."

"It doesn't need to be an actual game." Azazel corrected, "There just needs to be two leaders, kings in this case. I got one more thing to do before I can get Sensei in as an official 'leader'."

" **A shame. I was hoping to finally test the last combat system.** " Shinkage rumbled, " **Hello.** "

The last was said to Momo and Reya, as they gave him headpats.

"Sensei." Maki called out to me, but only held up her phone when I looked over to her. I nodded, and she put it away.

"Well, I suppose this will have to do." Rias nodded, "Shall we go all out today?"

"Yes. Lets." Sona agreed, the two of them suddenly glowing.

"Ara... Well, I did bring my wand." Akeno smiled, winking at me.

"Let us old folks clear the field before you start blowing stuff up." Azazel held up his hands, "Get a hand on the dragon." He said to me.

"Come on you." I put a hand on Shinkage's back.

"Clearing the field." Azazel said.

Like something pulling me backwards.

We popped into reality in a large clean white room with many hospital beds. On one wall, taking up most of it, was a monitor, showing the two peerages squaring off with one another, and just sparring as usual.

"Default exit point." Azazel explained, "What do you think?"

"Good." I nodded, "Medical supply closet, clean beds, nice screen to keep watching. The room itself is a great idea too." I pointed to the screen.

"Isn't it though? Lets them train more, and lets me and the others test out new things."

"When at peace, train for war. Thankfully, back home, we have an enemy to focus on. So we're technically always at war, just not with each other."

"It's the closest we're going to get without an actual adversary." Azazel nodded, "Anyhow, if you want to join them, you're going to need to be put into the system. I'm not going to even attempt to figure out how to adjust you magically, so I came up with this." He handed me a necklace, "Unless you want to actually join a peerage or the like, this stone will act as a marker to make you a 'leader'."

" **What about me? I am part of her... court.** "

"You are. And you're body is made up of a lot of her work, and fur. When she wears that, all she needs to do is brush you with a little mana, and you'll be linked to her and the necklace."

Delly 'poofed' into existence between Azazel and I, "And me?"

"You're her familiar. Same thing, except you just need to be in the game at the start."

"Yay!" her hands suddenly had a crown and sceptre in them, "I am the queen!"

"Anyone else you bring in, who isn't connected so... personally to you, will need one of those," He pointed to the necklace.

I looked closely at the necklace. It was silver, or something very close, with what looked like little amethyst stones set into some of the links, "Ah, so just make another necklace, or a token of some kind with one of these stones in it?"

"That's right." He nodded, "Anyhow, shall we see how they do?" He opened a door, "Lemme show you the control room."

* * *

It spoke volumes about how far along they'd all come with their training that even with permission to use 'killing' force, no one actually went overboard. Asia was very tired at the end of it, but no one had actually been kicked from to the medical room. From my perch in the control room (which Azazel showed me how to use, though it was mostly boiled down to 'on switch, off switch') they were sparring seriously, but never resorted to kicking a downed opponent.

Afterwards, I walked with Maki, Shinkage and Delly back towards the school.

"Sensei. You'll be coming with us on the school trip right?" She asked, putting a hand on Shinkage's back and brushing her fingertips over him.

"Yes. I've been assured a warm welcome from Kunou, Yasaka's daughter." My tails went to ask for attention, "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to make sure. You were serious about being my big sister, right?" She held out an arm for my tails to perch on and gave them some attention.

" **No fair...** "

"I said if it was official on paper, then it would be official." I shrugged, "I'll make sure you're welcome too." I put an arm over her shoulders, but didn't pull her in for a hug, "Us stray foxes have to stick together."

"Hehe, thanks. It's bad enough I have to hide myself all day, every day, even to my friends. But with you speaking for me, I can at least be myself among other demons."

"No problem. If you ever need something, just visit the shop, or call, or something. You can go to the shrine too, if you need some space. No one there usually but the foxes, and they love you already."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." I stopped as we got to the ORC building, and she kept walking, waved, then turned forward again to continue home.

" **I wonder if I can go to Kyoto too.** "

"If there's a way to get you there, I'll get you there." I nodded, "If not, you can always run there. We'll come up with something."

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Not much to say really. This puts us firmly in book 7, right before... well... something happens. :) See you in five days.


	82. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

September 20

"Well... So much for these two." I sighed, looking at the small piles of ash and eggshell in two of my Cerberus fur cradles. "Okay, so room temperature isn't cutting it."

" **No fire to speak of. Just very loud pops, a little sizzle and a weird smell.** " Shinkage reported, " **I got curious, and gave the other eggs a sniff, or my closest version of it and nothing seemed different.** "

"Still a shame." I gave him a pat on the head, "Thank you though."

" **What about the three you took to your room?** "

"No problems... I think. Though, brushed Cerberus fur is nice to sleep on." I smiled, "I wonder if I can make that a thing when I get back home. Hell hounds are almost as soft."

" **Just don't put fur on me. No self respecting dragon has fur.** "

"It's good you respect yourself." I chuckled, putting my hands near, but not on, the eggs I had left, "Lets put them back in the soundproof box, and get started. If nothing goes wrong, I might be able to dematerialize my new armour by the end of the week."

" **Shame you can't add wings.** "

"I'm still considering it. Lets get started."

* * *

For the most part, the armour was done. All that was really left now was enchantment and assembly. Much to Issei's disappointment, it would have a 'uniboob' chest plate, domed at the front to deflect things away from things like my heart and lungs. I still didn't understand why women back home, and here, if looking at Rossweisse was any indication, insisted on 'breasts plate'. Taking a thrust/arrow/claw to the inner slant of a boob cup was just begging for it to slide forward right into the heart. Look good? Yes. Good for surviving? No.

I'd have to talk with her later. If only just to get to know her better.

Ahem.

Etch work, reinforcing ridges, sigils, runes, glyphs, channels for the two simplest, yet potentially most powerful enchantments I was attaching to the suit... And saving every single filing and scraped bit of metal dust, because even that could be reused, and would be, for things like adamant laced paint.

* * *

"Sensei." Akeno dropped by at lunch, "Ara, is that..."

"I was hoping you'd stop by." I said, not raising my head from my work, "This is part of that binding charm you showed me. I've added a little to it as well." I stopped tapping with my hammer and chisel, set the tools down, and offered the plate of metal to her. It was the main part of the forearm guard.

"Oh..." She put her lunch down and accepted, then nodded, "I see. Well, it's good to know you're taking my lessons seriously."

"Of course." I accepted the bit of armour back and set it down, "It will let me to use the overflow of mana, and put it into the armour. So that doesn't happen again." I motioned to my cut up scale pants, "And hopefully, keep me from losing my temper as quickly."

"Sensei is a little wild." She giggled.

" **Get a room you two.** "

"We did." I said.

" **Oh.** "

"I'm hoping that second bento is for me?"

"Even when I'm off duty, I'm at your service. I was hoping to get your opinion on my cooking." She replied, offering me one of the two lunches.

"Ah, finally managed to get on to the 'who makes lunch for Issei' list?"

"Asia-chan is surprisingly fierce about some things." Akeno nodded.

"Not surprising at all. Bound to happen when you have a bunch of people trying to get one person's attention. Heard your date was a little..."

"Don't lecture me please?"

"Not my job." I shook my head, "I did warn you though. Rias has noticed it too. For all his lust, something really big is stopping him from accepting you all want him. It makes him hesitate, but doesn't stop him from trying so hard to impress all of you."

"You don't think it's something physical, do you? You can make something to fix that, right?" She looked worried.

"No, I'm pretty sure he's got no issue there." I shook my head, "But looking at things from outside... Every time one of you asks him to trust you, or that yes you are sure it's okay to squeeze/poke/rub whatever... He freezes up."

We hmm'ed in unison, and ate a bit of our lunches. She was actually a reasonably good cook. Not surprising considering her solo living, "What does Sensei think?"

"Your skill at cooking is excellent. But your work with spice is too shy." I said seriously, "Issei is less about salt, and more about herbs."

"I will write that down." She smiled, "But I meant about what might have caused his problem?"

I accepted a Karate Chop of Justice from her, had another mouthful of very fluffy but somewhat plain omelette, then said, "Well... I arrived in Kuoh just in time to see him bleed to death because his date killed him." I did my best not to shrug at her look of realization, "I hadn't really thought about it until now. I mean, he's been beaten up, thrown around, had a dragon chase him for most of the summer... But that one thing is the only thing I can think of that combines 'pain' and 'women' together."

For a moment, she simply blinked at me, but then she nodded, opened her mouth to say something, closed her mouth, frowned, tried to speak, failed, then shook her head, "I had never considered that might be effecting him so deeply."

"If you want my advice?"

"I will use some rosemary next time."

I returned the previously issued Karate Chop of Justice, "Don't call him out on it. It might snap him out of it, but it might not, and send him into a spiral of self pity. He's going to have to convince himself, or it's never going to get better."

"Yes Sensei." She nodded seriously, before capturing my hand and putting it against her cheek, "Thank you for the advice."

"I'll tack the Counsellor plate outside the shop before school's out." I nodded, leaning forward to kiss her forehead, "Just keep showing you trust him, and he'll wake up to you all eventually."

"Unless one of them captures him first." She fu-fu'ed.

" **Never stopped any of my previous hosts from starting a schedule, or the women from getting in line.** "

"Yes yes, compete after he finally breaks out of his shell." I sighed, "Seriously... even the giant metal cat is talking about hormones now, what is the world coming to?"

* * *

"Sensei, are you sure you should be getting that close to the giant horse?" Issei asked.

Odin knew how to travel in style. Somewhat old fashioned style, but style none the less. Unless this was one of its offspring, I was standing almost nose to nose with the one and only Sleipnir. Eight legs, glossy silver grey coat, flowing mane of hair, powerful build, intelligent eyes and close to three metres at the shoulder... This was indeed a godly horse.

The horse was hitched to an equally godly wagon that was about the same size as the train car we rode in on the way to the underworld, except instead of sleek and metal, it was done in a more traditional style of sweeping curves, metal and wood.

"Careful Sensei." Azazel chuckled, "He likes to bite."

I reached into my armoured coat, and took out a little cloth bag, "That's because you didn't bring a peace offering." I said, "Cookie?" I asked the titanic horse.

"Don't feed my horse strange things!" Odin complained, "You should know better too!" He pointed at the horse.

The horse, who very pointedly ignored him, lowered its great head down, and nipped the cookie from my hand with the same delicacy Cime's horse did. "That's what the cookie is for." I replied, looking into the horse's eyes, "Have to thank him for all the hard work."

"Bah whatever! There's places to see! People to go! Things to drink!" Odin grumbled, "Hurry and board everyone!"

I gave the side of Sleipnir's jaw a pat, "Did you eat his favourite shrubbery or something?"

Sleipnir's horsey lips drew back in a frankly terrifying attempt at a smile, and he nodded.

"Good." I gave him another cookie, "Thanks again." And I went to board with the rest.

Everyone was there. Well, not -everyone- but everyone but Sona's peerage. Baraqiel stood beside Azazel's chair. Azazel himself was sitting across from Odin, who was similarly guarded by Rossweisse (Who looked like she had simply given up on trying to lecture him). The rest of us were arrayed on wider carriage seats, and this included Irina, who was already chatting quietly with Xenovia. We (the adults) were all dressed for a semi-formal night on the town, while everyone else was in their school uniform.

"Sensei." Rias got my attention and motioned me to sit across from her, "Since you're of the local legal age, you'll be accompanying Odin-sama on his little tour. The rest of us will have to wait outside."

"Oh joy." I sighed, "I'm guessing Azazel and Baraqiel will be part of the inside crew?"

"Yes. But while they should be enough..."

"Prepare for the worst, hope for the best." I nodded.

"While we go from place to place, we'll have people in the air around the wagon as well." Rias added.

"Air?" I asked, suddenly feeling my stomach drop a little as we started to move upwards, "Oh right, flying horse."

Rias laughed quietly, "Yes indeed. Normal people won't be able to see us, and we'll have a teleport circle to get to and from the places Odin-sama wants to visit. Then, if all is well, you will be allowed to attend the meeting with the Japanese Gods."

I froze, right down to the tips of my tails, "Really?"

"Azazel seems to think your presence might help. If only to give your honest opinion of the three way alliance."

"I... wow..."

She laughed again, "I may need to mark the calendar, Sensei is speechless."

* * *

With Delly's help, and Azazel's recommendations for 'otherworldly creature friendly' establishments, I was actually able to enjoy myself somewhat. Not nearly to the extent that Odin did. But I was at least able to enjoy a social atmosphere, even if I had to (more than once) say I was just there for the food, and not the 'social' atmosphere.

Like at the second place we visited. It was apparently hosted by a bunch of devils (who worked the 'night shift' of contract work) and fallen angels. I'm sure there was a name for the type of establishment, something like 'Yamato Nadeshiko' except none of the girls were actually Japanese, even though they were all dressed as picture perfect Geisha (with the knot at the front).

As we all stepped off the teleport circle and into the wagon after leaving that place, and got ourselves back onto the comfortable carriage benches, Odin said, "Japanese girls are the best! Aza-boy?! Where's the next place?" Issei, I noticed, was practically grinding his teeth with jealousy, even though Asia and Koneko were napping against him on either side.

I was pretty sure Odin was just this side of drunk, and had been enjoying all kinds of things behind the 'private screens' of the Geisha bar. Rossweisse was beside herself at this point though, having been told to stay behind because she wouldn't stop complaining, and when she did complain, Odin poked her soft spot of being single, sending her into a depressed fit of near tears.

"Lord Odin! We have the meeting with the Japanese Gods soon! You can't treat this as a vacation until the last minute!" She complained.

"What? I can't hear you! Going deaf in my old age!" He grumbled back, "At least the Fox knows how to enjoy herself, unlike you!"

"She also knows how to treat the part timers." Xenovia said, eating some takeout sushi I'd gotten everyone on the 'outside' crew, "Going out with the rest." She hopped out of the carriage, her wings opening up behind her as she stepped into open air."

"Yes, thank you Sensei." Kiba finished off his take out tray as well, then joined his fellow knight.

"Part timers give full value." I said, waving, "Wing envy. I have it." I sighed.

"I'd bet if you asked Lord Michael, he'd give you a card." Irina commented, spreading her wings, pure white and almost glowing, and hopping out as well.

I shook my head, though Irina was gone already. "I'd probably fall." I sighed, "Though, I bet Bell would make an excellent angel."

"Your card of him makes him seem very pure." Rias agreed, "Like Issei, except not as..."

Issei pouted, "President... I'm trying to get better, but..." He motioned to the two sleeping girls on either side of him.

"I don't mind that." Rias replied, "I would worry if you suddenly stopped being so lustful."

I looked across to Akeno, who, under normal circumstances would have chimed in with something like, 'I think his lust is perfect the way it is' or something like that. Instead though, she was looking out of the window, hand on her chin, with what some call the 'thousand mile stare'.

"Hey?" I moved over to her. I reached into a pocket and pulled out a faded copper coin, placing it on the windowsill next to her.

"Hm? Oh... It's supposed to be the other way round." She smiled, though it was a distant distracted smile. She still took the coin though, "Thank you for the takeout."

"Can't have my students skipping dinner." I put a hand on her shoulder, but couldn't think of a thing to say, that wouldn't sound preachy. So instead, I just nodded and let one of my tails swish against her.

Then the horse, Sleipnir, made a long noise of distress, a screeching whinny that made my tails poof out suddenly. This was followed by the wagon lurching to a halt, that sent anyone standing to their knees and anyone sitting facing the front into the opposite bench. Akeno and I were fine, since I had a hand on her, and a hand on the wall.

"What happened? An attack?" Issei was quick to recover and get to his feet, both gauntlets appearing and starting to power up for his balance breaker.

We looked out the window, and I spotted our four guards in formation, weapons out and in an aggressive posture. Turning to try and look where they were, I saw what looked like a young man floating freely in the air. Easily qualifying as 'roguishly' handsome, he had the same wrap/robe style of dress like Odin, and an easygoing smirk on his face. The two biggest differences compared to Odin, were the youthful appearance, and the colour of his clothing, which was black instead of various greys and blues.

Rossweisse seemed to know who it was, her surprised gasp telling me it isn't someone she wanted to see. "Loki." Rias said quietly, "Another Norse God."

Behind me, Azazel hopped out of the wagon, his wings floofing out from his back, "Well if it isn't Loki-dono." He started, using respectful words, but with the same smugness as usual, "I'm guessing you know that Odin, Chief God of Europe is on here?"

Loki crossed his arms, shrugged, "Him leaving to talk with other factions is problematic."

"I hardly think missing some boring paperwork is reason enough to stop him." Azazel frowns.

"Oh! You're Azazel, right? Governor of the Fallen Angels? Normally, I wouldn't bother associating with you, the Devils, or the Angels, but since you're here with Odin, I'll just deal with you all at once."

"Oh, so it's fine for you to step over and talk," Azazel looked genuinely angry now.

"You're the ones who stepped on our soil first, to spread the words of your God. The Norse are warriors! Peace is pointless. So, yes, if destroying other factions means the occasional meeting, then yes, it IS okay if I do it."

"You should be talking to Michael about that, or maybe try and get a medium to talk to the dead God." Azazel shrugged.

"Besides! If Odin talks to the Japanese Gods, and creates peace, there will be no Ragnarok!" Loki grinned, "Besides, why do you even want to negotiate with us? Knowledge of Yggdrasil? Bah!"

Azazel sighed, then pointed at Loki, "Not like I expect an honest answer, but are your actions on behalf of the Chaos Brigade?"

Loki threw his head back and laughed, "What do I even care about a bunch of terrorists and some crazy dragon goth loli who wants a soundproof room?"

"Well, that's one less problem, but..." Azazel looked back into the wagon, "It's still a problem. At least it's not the Vanir?"

* * *

While they had been talking, none of us had been idle. I had been warming up my magic, not quite to boiling, but at least to the point of say, being tough enough to survive a fall if the wagon was blown up. Rias and Akeno had put on their gauntlets. Koneko put on her weighted gloves. Issei was waiting for the exact second they needed him in Balance Breaker. And Asia was already glowing faintly, ready to extend her healing aura to whoever needed it.

Even as Odin sighed that old man sigh, and Rossweisse drew her sword, we were just waiting for the word.

Speaking of... Odin, after sighing, stood, walked to the wagon door, and simply stepped out into open air, except a small magic circle appeared under him.

"Delly?" I said quietly, "Can you do that for me?"

" _Sorry not yet._ " I had the distinct impression she had a sad face, but she was still hiding in my mana.

"We'll find someone to teach you. Be ready though."

* * *

"Ah Loki. I see there are still some hard headed people around." Odin's tone was like a father speaking to a child.

"Lord Loki! You are pointing your sword at the Chief God of the North! You are overstepping your bounds!" Rossweisse said, "If you have a problem with Lord Odin trying to negotiate with others, bring it up at a meeting!" With the last word, her business suit blinked over to that silly not quite bikini armour.

"The opinion of a mere battle maiden, a budget one at that, is worthless to me." Loki sneered, "Odin! Do you intend to keep negotiating, and stepping out of our northern world?"

"Azazel has shown me many interesting things, here, outside our 'northern world'." Odin smiled, "Now I know you swing a little, but have you seen the women here? I think once things have settled a little, and negotiations are done, I might started up a little exchange." Odin ran his hand through his beard, chuckling quietly.

"Very well, in that case I will correct your path with force."

I'd already been feeling a little twitchy. My tails and spine not quite at the 'plan escape route' level of caution. But when Loki said that, my tails floofed out, and I started to look for possible ways to dodge if I were suddenly thrown out of the wagon. I wasn't the only one. Issei switched to his Balance Breaker, Asia's glow wavered slightly, and I could feel Akeno grip one of my tails. But the moment of fear passed, and everyone BUT me, stepped out of the wagon, devil or in Issei's case, dragon wings, sprouting from their back.

Sigh... I wanted wings.

Instead, I put one hand on the top of the door frame, and swing up to the flat roof of the wagon.

"A fight then?" Odin asked.

"Take my answer how ever you wish."

A wave of golden energy slammed into Loki a half second later, Xenovia's silly plank of metal launching a wave of pure power at the young looking God. A moment of smoke, a laugh, and Loki hovered there as if bored.

"A holy sword? Flashy, but useless." Loki waved away a little smoke. He started to motion with his other hand, and I wasn't the only one who could feel him gathering power there. "You are but servants of true power. I am a God, and you are my lessers!"

Issei acts next, his wings beating once, the jets on his back igniting and sending him towards Loki. Even at that speed though, Loki simply faded to the side, smiling. Issei twists in mid air, his wings bracing him, "President!"

"Permission Granted!" Rias called back, her gauntlets glowing as the metal rings filled with her destructive power.

"Promotion Queen!" Issei shouted, his body suddenly emitting a red aura.

"Oh right, the Red Dragon Emperor is here." Loki pretended to yawn, holding out his hand, a pale blue glow forming in his hand.

"DRAGON SHOT!" Issei called out, trying to preempt Loki's attack, then " **BOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOST!** "

"Not Enou-" Loki's shot went skyward, as Issei hit him a second time. He was unharmed, but looking irritated that he missed, "Not enough." He finished, "But not bad." He waved his hand, and Issei was swept backward by what looked like air pressure. He turned back, "Oh! Red hair... You must be the Gremory girl I've heard about." He looked across the rest of us while Issei recovered "Two leaders of the Fallen Angels, a bunch of fodder devils, an angel, the Red Dragon Emperor, and..." He looked at me, "A curiosity." He gave Odin a raised eyebrow, "Quite the guard detail."

"Most of them know how to have a good time." Odin shrugged, "And considering you are here, it wasn't a bad call, now was it?"

"Seems a little unfair." Loki shrugged, shaking his head, "Suppose I'll just call him..." He motioned to the side, "My lovely son!" A pause, "And just because they are cluttering up the attic..." He grinned, looking right at me as he waved his other hand, "Something new!"

To either side of him, the air started to ripple and warp. To his right, the distortion was massive, while on the left, there were many many smaller ones. From the right, as the distortion cleared, a truly enormous wolf appeared. Ten meters tall, nearly twice that long, it's head alone was half the size of the wagon. Sleek grey and silver fur, chilling gold eyes, this could be no other creature than Fenrir.

So impressive was this massive wolf, that it took me a moment to realize that there was a familiar, if unwelcome buzzing in the air.

To Loki's left, was a swarm of flying swords. The killer razor edged dragonflies from the Dungeon.

"This is bad." Azazel said, "Stay away from that wolf, especially you Issei. It's Fenrir."

"And those are flying swords." I said, looking directly at Loki, "HEY! HORSEFUCKER!"

Sleipnir did a very close version of a horsey laugh, Odin did an old man chuckle, while everyone else looked at me, shocked.

Except Loki, he was furious.

"Yeah you! Did you ever build that wall? Or were you too busy?" I taunted, making an obvious hip-thrust motion, "Tell you what! I'll trade you your dog's life, for that bit of my HOME you've stolen!"

"Sensei... Don't provoke the God." Rias chided.

"You DARE talk to me like that?" Loki growled, pointing at Odin, "If it wasn't for HIM, that NEVER would have happened!" Odin looked over his shoulder, then back at Loki with a 'who me?' look. "We'll see who's laughing when my Son's fangs rip you to shreds!"

"Great, you just pissed off the guy with a god killing wolf." Azazel sighed, "Don't get bitten, Sensei."

"Akeno, Rias, those bugs have very flammable wings." I said.

"I remember." Akeno nodded.

"Kill them!" Loki pointed at us.

With everyone but me able to fly, or float, I had exactly one chance to maybe deal with that wolf. But I needed it closer. "Hey Azazel, you know what we call monsters with stuff like 'god killing teeth' or 'fireproof fur'?"

A low growling filled the air, and I could hear the windows of the wagon rattle in their frames, "What's that?"

"Rare loot." I looked back to Fenrir, watching it crouch down, "Get ready to dodge left." I called over the side at Sleipnir.

It was fast. REALLY fast. Like... Air pressure feeling like it was pushing you backwards as it got closer, fast. Everyone but me scattered, throwing magic, spears of light, sword energy, the works, as it crossed the distance between Loki and the wagon in about a second. Like any smart animal, Sleipnir dodged to the side, trying not to get eaten, thankfully, he listened to what direction I told him to move, and I jumped straight into the house devouring mouth as it tried to devour me and the wagon both.

* * *

"Sensei!" Issei yelled, reaching out a hand as her and the wagon both got smashed to bits, the giant wolf Fenrir throwing bits of broken wagon all over the place with great sweeping motions of its head.

"Worry about yourself Issei!" Azazel shouted back, "Protect them from the bugs!"

"Hahaha! That takes care of the curiosity!" Loki laughed, "Hm, these bugs are pretty to watch, even more when they get blood on them!"

Their small size, wide open air, speed and razor sharp edges made them difficult targets, and already they had given some of the ORC some nasty cuts. "Protect Asia!" Rias called out, "Akeno!"

"Yes President!" Akeno called back, electricity curling around her body, spreading out around her, "Give me a moment..."

"Akeno." Baraqiel flew over to her, swatting a few bugs out of the air, "Let me help."

She didn't agree, but when he put a hand on her shoulder, she didn't shrug him off either. A moment later, the two of them let out a spherical nova of electricity, vaporizing the killer insects. Issei, the most resistant to holy energy among the devils, had shielded Asia from the blast, as she radiated her healing aura for those who had been slashed by the bugs.

"Not bad!" Loki laughed, "How about this! That one!" He pointed at Rias, "Get a taste of her blood! So that when we go to kill the Devil Kings, you will know their flavour!"

The huge body of the wolf turned in mid step, and made to try and bite Rias out of the air. "RIAS!" Issei's wings and the jets on his back propelled him in the way of the oncoming wolf, slamming into the side of its head and causing the great beast to miss, if only just, "Damnit!" Issei shouted, "Asia!"

Even as he bounced off Fenris's head, one of its huge paws swatted him. As he spun out of control for a moment, he knew he'd been hit, and was already getting the attention of the healer.

"I've got you, Issei-san!"

"I'll keep them away!" Rossweisse said, spreading her arms and summoning up a half dozen magic circles, "Burn from the skies, dissolve to ash, be consumed by the worms!"

More of the flying swords were consumed, as the air around her and Odin lit up with little fires, "Ah yes, that's why I keep you around." Odin nodded, "Hm, that wolf is a problem though..." He looked at his poor wagon, "Suppose I'll fix this while no one is looking." He waved a hand at some of the bits of wood and metal still attached to the oddly calm horse.

"Lord Odin... why are you wasting your power when we need a hand?" Rosswiesse asked even as she focused her attention on a new wave of insects.

"Just a feeling." He said, tapping the side of his head where his hair covered his missing eye.

"HA!" Loki laughed, pointing at Asia, "I think you'll just have to die first!"

Fenris shrugs off the combined attacks from Rias, Azazel, Akeno and Baraqiel, then lunges towards Asia. Koneko, Kiba and Xenovia fly towards the ex-nun, getting ready to block with their bodies if need be...

"HALF DIMENSION!"

A green wave of light floods the battlefield, away from the defending ORC members, covering Fenris with is energy. The wolf almost hesitates, stopping its attack short to instead slash its claws at the light, ripping it apart as if it were solid somehow.

"Vali!" Issei shouts.

The White Dragon Emperor, armour and all, hovered between Fenris and the ORC, "Hm, only stopped it for a second..." He says, then glanced behind him, "Are you all okay?"

"Oh wow! That's a big doggo!" Bikou says as he flies by on his own personal flying cloud, "It even got through that scale armour?"

"Oh, you seem to have hurt it though, Vali." Kuroka, who had just stepped out of one of those eye bleeding spacial rifts, to stand on top of the now restored wagon, said while pointing.

Everyone stopped, Loki included, and turned to look at the titanic wolf. At the corner of its mouth, and slowly dripping down the point of its chin, was a slowly growing dribble of blood.

"It wasn't me." Vali replied.

* * *

After launching myself into the mouth of the massive wolf, narrowly avoiding a lot of teeth, and getting pelted by bits of shattered wagon, I clung to the roof of Fenris's mouth.

"When was the last time you brushed?" I mumbled, needing to take in air, but really not wanting to. "I will not bend. I will not break." I started, drawing in air, feeding it to the flame of my magic, and holding tight with my tales and one hand as I reached into my coat and pulled out a mana potion. "I will be a wall, for the home my Goddess has given me."

I drank the potion, took another breath of air that smelled like rotten meat, and slowly worked my way towards the back of the cavern this wolf's mouth was.

"For Her a wall. For her a Gate." I paused as the head thrashed around, the sound of magic detonating against the wolf's body echoing around me, "I stand guard to let the worthy pass, and deny disaster entry!"

The second spell, to pull, and redirect magic through me started to hum through my body. I took out a second potion, clung to the slimy walls of Fenris's throat, endured a huge tongue slamming against my back and nearly knocking me out, then drank the potion. Even as my fingers sunk into the tough skin of its throat, I could feel its own innate protections weaken as I consumed his magic like I had with Riser.

"And I guard Her gardens." I took one last breath, my inner magic feeling like it was starting to burn my body from the inside.

I endure one more heavy lurch, the cavernous mouth filled with green light for a moment.

"WITH A FOREST OF CLAWS AND TEETH!" And I let go. My aura, tails, my entire body, flaring outwards with a madness of boiling acidic purple and a black riot of foxes.

* * *

"The White Dragon Emperor too? Hm, I suppose I'm satisfied for now." He looked to Fenrir, waving a hand, "Come, we will withdraw for now."

The giant wolf didn't move, instead it shook its head, and coughed, spraying a mist of blood from its mouth.

Then it convulsed, shaking its body harder, its great throat roaring in pain, bloody froth forming on its mouth.

"No... Impossible!" Loki's eyes went wide.

Then Fenris's throat convulsed, expanded, then EXPLODED in a shower of gore, the huge head coming free from the body, a black cloud of howling mist attached to the bloody stump of its neck, and the now lifeless head.

Sleipnir was the first to move, side stepping in the air a few times, the back of the wagon now directly under the falling head, as the huge wolf body simply fell from the sky, still spraying blood.

Kuroka, and now Arthur who had just stepped out of the Dimensional Gap, were narrowly missed by the head as it landed nose up on the top of the wagon. They were not however, missed by the shower of blood.

"Eww..." Kuroko pouted, her kimono ruined pretty much instantly.

"Impressive." Arthur, his nice suit also ruined, though he didn't seem to care.

"No! This can't be!" Loki raged, "I will kill EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!"

* * *

I pushed open the jaw, then climbed out of the mouth of the beast, my hands and tails making sure I didn't accidentally cut myself on the needle sharp fangs. Covered in blood, body feverish from the huge amount of mana I'd just used, stomach threatening to empty itself now that I was out of the stench inside its mouth...

With a wet 'splat' my feet touched down on the top of the wagon. I looked to Loki, looked back at the severed head, and grabbed one of the teeth. About the length of my arm, I managed to rip it out of its mouth with out hurting myself. "Hey Kiba. I heard these teeth could kill gods." I held the tooth out to him.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Loki screamed, "If it is the last thing I do, I will kill you!" And with a flash of a magic circle, he vanished.

For a moment, no one moved, then they all looked at me, as I dripped blood everywhere while still holding the tooth out for Kiba to take.

"What? It's a monster. I kill monsters." I shrugged.

* * *

While everyone who had been wounded went into the wagon for a smile from Asia, I simply stood on top of the wagon by the dead wolf head... and dripped. I myself hadn't suffered more than some bruises, mostly from broken bits of wagon and Fenrir trying to clean me off the roof of his mouth like some peanut butter, so I stayed outside to keep blood off the carpet.

I was also up here so I wouldn't have to suffer through the looks almost everyone was giving me. That hurt more than almost any injury I'd suffered. Fear. But not just that. Being respected 'through' fear. That was the tyrant's path. I had just killed what amounted to a demi-god, while everyone else failed to leave more than a bruise on it. That honour went to Issei, I was told, when he saved Rias from getting eaten. He'd nearly been disembowelled for the trouble, but the act had saved Rias.

I hoped my phone was blood resistant.

Fox2: I'm sure you're on the way, but I need a small favour past the usual 'cleaning up weird stuff'.

Teacher: Name it. We are nearly at the site now with some hired help.

Fox2: Trusted help?

Teacher: Sent by Mikochu's relation. Hopefully.

Fox2: Our adversary had things from my home.

Teacher: We will keep an eye out, and collect them for you.

Fox2: I'm also going to want the body put on ice until I can process it.

A pause.

Teacher: Understood. I will have a cold room installed.

Fox2: Payment?

Teacher: I'd like a scarf at the very least.

Fox2: Done.

I tucked my phone away as I heard someone behind me. "Lady, you are crazy sauce you know that?" It was Bikou. His look at least hadn't changed towards me.

"I'm starting to wonder if I should have or not." I motioned towards the wolf head, sending flakes and droplets of blood scattering, "Sorry."

"Some say a person's worth is judged by their enemies." He shrugged, "You've just made one of a Norse god."

"Suppose so. Wonder if Tyr would buy me a drink or something now?" I shook my head, sighing and scrubbing more blood off my face.

"You know, for someone who basically just kicked more ass than... um, a Norse God, two fallen angel generals, a half dozen devils, a Valkyrie and a pair of dragons, you're acting pretty glum."

"This." I pointed at the head, "Is my job. Be it for eight hours a day, or days at a time, killing monsters meant food on the table, and getting home to my family and friends. If you wanted, I could come up with a good strategy for almost any monster I laid eyes on and watched in its natural environment for a few minutes."

"Ahhh, I see." Bikou nodded, standing on one foot and scratching his chin with his free hand, "You're good at fighting because being bad at it would get you killed. I'm good at it because I find it a lot of fun." He hooked a thumb over his shoulder, "Vali wants to prove he's stronger than anyone, Arthur is all about honourable combat annnnnd Kuroka just likes toying with people."

"Basically, yes." I nodded, "What's going on in there?"

"Politics." He frowned, "Someone wanted someone else to check on you too."

"I probably look scary as hell right now." I sighed, "And smell worse."

"I wasn't going to say it." He laughed, "They're trying to figure out how to deal with Loki. You might have taken a huge chunk outta his show of force, but he's still a God."

"He's got at least one part of my home too." I frowned, "And has obviously figured out a way to spawn monsters from it."

"They weren't so bad." He said, "I mean, sure, it helped that you guys have the pretty Miko and her old man here."

"Wide area of effect, fire or lightning, will burn the wings off leaving them easy targets. Still dangerous enough to cut through hardened leather if they crawl onto your boots." I said automatically, quoting one of Eina's many many many dungeon monster lectures, "Magic like that is common enough here, so those wouldn't be much of an issue."

"Yeah, I've read through your book a couple of times."

I resisted the urge to pat him on the shoulder or something, and my tails were feeling far too gross to be friendly with anyone right now. "Thanks."

"So what are you going to do with this anyhow? Mount it to a wall?" I poked the giant severed head with his staff.

"A few things." I ran my hand over some of the rough fur, "Already have an order for a scarf." With a grunt and a wet snap, I pulled another long tooth free, "And apparently this has teeth that can kill a god. I just happen to know someone who's handy with crafting things out of monster bits."

"A scarf huh..." He rubbed his chin again, "I bet I'd look good with a silver scarf."

I pictured him, sitting on his cloud, a silver scarf trailing behind him like some kind of World War 1 aviator. "Sure. Fur or yarn?"

* * *

 **NOTES!**

So she didn't punch someone's head off. Does this count though?

Looking at what Fenrir would have done (in canon) this would certainly count as a 'significant' removal. But, it did try and eat Kodori. Bad doggo.

And if you're wondering about a certain insult, you can wiki the origins of Sleipnir. Just saying. Norse lore is really entertaining. :)


	83. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

For ease of location, space, and facilities, the new Hyoudou home was chosen for the 'after action'. It might have been the huge mana expenditure putting me close enough to mind down to feel depressed, but I was more worried about it being a school night, than everything else that was going on.

After basically throwing myself into the shower, stripping off my equipment once the water colour was almost clear, then showering some more, it finally started to sink in. Not only had I just killed a literal legend, I'd also painted a target the size of Babel on my back. With all the other problems looming over us, this was just going to add to the messy situation. I could also guess what they were going to ask me too...

"Kodori-dono."

The kind professional voice of Grayfia broke me out of my automatic motions of scrubbing blood off. "Suppose that means Lord Sirzechs is here too."

"Indeed. I was asked to check on you, since you were taking a while." She replied.

"I was half again my weight in giant wolf blood before I got in." I replied, sticking my arm out of the shower stall, and holding out my coat, "Could you please hang this someplace sturdy? Like on a door or something?"

She took the coat, and I went about making sure I'd gotten all the blood off my tails, "Certainly."

"I'm guessing we're going to wrap up the evening with a lovely war council, about yet another wrench in the plan to try and make the world a better place?" I very carefully sprinkled water in my ears, then shook my head to clear them again, then turned the shower off.

"Just so." She replied, not even reacting as I stepped out of the shower, "I've set aside some clothing for you as well." She handed me a super fluffy white towel that felt fresh from the dryer.

"Anything to warn me about first?" I flopped the towel over my head, "And thank you."

"The White Dragon Emperor, and his team are still here." She replied, giving me a small bow, "Lady Sona has arrived as well, with Mr Saji."

"I'm guessing Vali and his team are behaving?" I was taking my time in drying my tails, sighing quietly when I saw the towel still come away a little red.

"He's expressed a desire to join forces to fight Loki." She replied.

"Right, of course." I shook my head and started getting dressed, thankful that someone remembered my aversion to panties.

"Are you unwell?" She asked after a moment.

"Loki has one of the dungeon parts I'm looking for. So like it or not, I'm involved."

"After your service in bringing down Loki's biggest asset, I doubt anyone would mind if you simply stepped back. You may disappoint a few people, but blame you? No."

I considered it, and instantly felt ashamed for doing so. This was not how Hestia Familia dealt with problems. "No, I'll help." I put the towel into the laundry basket, "Did someone go to my place for clothes?"

"Akeno-san said she fetched them from the shrine." She led the way, and I followed.

"Best Miko I never knew I wanted."

* * *

As Grayfia had said, we had the Gremory peerage, Sirzechs, Azazel, Baraqiel, Irina, Sona and Saji. Odin and Rossweisse were in another room, calling home as it were. Vali, Bikou Arthur and Kuroka were also here, though with the way everyone in the 'meeting lounge' the atmosphere looked very awkward.

I found a place to sit in the rough circle of comfortable chairs and couches, and plunked my rear down.

Already I was getting the looks... sideways glances... No whispers, but this was too close to how I was treated after I'd killed that insane Amazon Phryne back home.

So, I summoned Delly.

Or at least I tried to. That weird sort of 'bubble' in my mana was... not gone. But disconnected. Similar to how it felt when my tails had been sealed by Kurin.

"Delly?" I mumbled.

Her voice was small and distant an echo of an echo, " _later. please."_

"Sensei?" Rias asked.

"It's fine." I looked around the room, then to Azazel, "Lord Odin going to skip this one?"

"He's trying to muster someone from home to help." He replied, "Meanwhile, we seem to have gotten some new volunteers for this as well." He looked to Vali.

"Even if Fenrir is dead, Loki is certainly a challenge." He shrugged, sounding almost disappointed.

"He had some of the monsters from your book too, Sensei." Rias added, "Do you think he has more?"

"Wouldn't doubt it." I sighed, "The numbers he sent would be a moderately sized swarm. If he has more than one dungeon piece, from a different floor, we might have other things to deal with too."

"Any guesses, Sensei?" Sirzechs asked.

"It might be more flying types. That might include bats, fire birds, more flying swords, mosquitoes, light quartz, harpy, iguazu... I'd put fire bird and harpy low on the list, since they would be difficult to spawn from a small segment of dungeon like that." I explained, "Hopefully its not light quartz or ignazu..."

"Doesn't sound too bad." Saji commented.

"The mosquitoes have the same weakness as the flying swords. Highly flammable. But ignazu are basically suicide bombers." I made a 'this big' motion with my hands, not much longer than a butter knife, "They are swarm fighters who act like ants mixed with piranha with a dash of lemming. Super fast too. The Light quartz are like little quartz formations that fly without wings, and shoot lasers. Not the hardest hitting, but I'd consider them dangerous to anything not a rook. They can't cut through metal armour, but can eventually melt it."

"Do you think your shield crystals will stop it?" Kiba asked.

"No idea. Sona? Does the science lab at the school have any lasers?" I looked to Sona.

"We have two. An argon laser, and a very low power CO2 laser."

"Some time after school hours then." I nodded.

"Using science for magic... I'm sure that wasn't in His plan." Irina giggled quietly.

"Says the entire room full of people who fly with about one quarter of the wingspan needed to fly under the usual laws of physics?" I countered.

"Sensei has wing envy." Xenovia said.

"Getting back on topic." Sirzechs started, "With much of our effort holding down key locations against the Chaos Brigade, what we have in this room now is basically all we have against Loki."

"Do you think we can take him on with just us?" Issei asked, "I mean... Would Vali's power work?"

"Not as well as normal, no. But the both of us together might stand a chance, with support." Vali looked at the rest of the room, "If what the Fox says is true, we're going to get bogged down in small fry as well."

"Hopefully it's just small fry." I added, "With all the wide area magic on hand, it's really not so bad so long as you aren't surprised. There are other things too."

"Oh, you mean like this one?" Bikou, who had the copy of the mini encyclopedia open in front of him, turned the book around, "Purple moss? Emits lung eating spores that can paralyze or kill with long exposure."

"We need to make ready for everything." Rias nodded.

"Is there a way to beat Loki? Nothing we did seemed to even bother him." Issei asked.

"I have an idea on that." Vali said, "Though, I'll need a little help."

We all looked to him.

"I was planning on asking one of the other dragon kings. Midgardsormr. " Vali said.

"Isn't that another name for the world serpent?" I asked.

"Yes." Vali shrugged, "It's also called the Dreaming Dragon. And another of Loki's children."

"Ara... Isn't waking up the world serpent one of the signs of Ragnarok?" Akeno asked.

"With a little effort from the three dragons here, Tannin, and Fafnir, we can open a way to talk in his dreams."

"Oh, I suppose I do have a bit of a dragon here." Saji mumbled, scratching his arm.

"Will he even cooperate?" Azazel asked.

"Hard to say." Vali shrugged, "But, it's an idea at least."

"Fair enough. I'll get in touch with Shemhazai, and let you know when I've arranged everything. Baraqiel, lets go."

With a nod, they left the room. This of course left us with Vali and his team, and the tension of having a former enemy, or temporary ally in the room.

"I might have missed it." I started, "But why are you working with us, Vali?"

"I want to win." He replied, "And it would be better to win with me helping you, instead of waiting for you to fail and picking up where you left off."

"So work as a party instead of kill stealing?" Issei asked, looking at his left hand, then back to Vali, "I suppose it would work out better that way, with the two of us."

"Sensei." Rias got my attention, "What are you planning to do with Fenrir's corpse?"

"What I always do. Take it apart and make it into something useful for the next encounter." A few of them went a little green at the flat statement, "Shinkage's coating was once a part of a minotaur horn. My new armour will have what I learned from Vali's armour as a big part of it. Many of you already have Cerberus wool in the armour I've made." I looked to Sona, "Will I be able to start tomorrow?"

"Yes." She said simply, "Though I am curious how you are going to dispose of what you don't use. I am not as familiar as you with alchemy, but I do know that beings such as Fenrir have many arcane and alchemical uses."

"I find fire works well." I replied, "Unless Rias gives permission, the more dangerous bits are not leaving my care."

"Teeth that can slay a god?" Kiba asked.

"That sort of thing, yes." I nodded, "That said, I'm going to need help, or I'll be at it forever."

No one raised their hands for this one.

"If I may offer some of the Gremory house soldiers?" Grayfia asked.

"So long as you trust them, and they understand what they will be doing. Maybe the two from last time?"

She smiled slightly, "And the one who volunteered for potion testing."

"Perfect."

* * *

The conversation involving me dried up, the others started to very tentatively mingle. First to break the ice was Irina, who, now that the serious topics were done, went over to Arthur and fangirled over the last Excalibur. This seemed to get everyone else in the room to relax a little, and from there people started to chat.

Except me. Like Akeno, who was still in a sort of quiet brooding mood, probably about having her father around now, I had turned my thoughts inward.

"Delly?" I mumbled quietly, closing my eyes and trying to find her mana within my body.

" _boss... you have no idea what you nearly did to yourself, do you?_ " Her voice sounded almost like she was in pain, or pulling something heavy behind her.

"It's what I usually do... isn't it?"

" _it is, but it's what you did it **to** that is the problem._" I got the mental image of her floating in mid air and sighing at me, " _If I wasn't here, the mana you pulled from that demi-god might have destroyed you. Or corrupted you. Or maybe broken your spell. You pulled power from Fenrir, but didn't put it anywhere!_ "

"There was no where to put it? I was in its mouth."

" _I know, I was there too._ " Oh yeah, very grumpy fairy.

"I suppose releasing it out into the world might be bad?"

" _It's... Maybe? Fenrir wasn't really evil, which is really good for me, since I like being a fairy and not a boglin. But if you just let out that power all at once, you might make some kind of terrible ghost or something. It would be wild magic of the highest order._ "

"So... I wait?"

" _Yeah, basically._ "

"Could I put it into a jar or something?"

" _Maybe?_ "

"Will having this tangle of mana be a problem, aside from you needing to handle it?"

" _I wouldn't trust your usual magic much._ "

"Very well. Thank you Delly." I said, smiling, "Let's see if I can be lucky a second time."

* * *

While everyone had politely ignored me while I had a quiet conversation with myself, the rest of the room was quite thoroughly mingled now. Bikou was chatting with Rias, Issei was standing between Kuroka and Koneko. Irina, Xenovia, Asia and Arthur were chatting quietly... The only ones sitting out were Akeno and Vali. Even Gasper was chatting with Kiba Saji and Sona.

So I stood up, walked about half way across the room, took a half breath...

And stopped behind Kuroka, my Number One Dad shirt ruffling slightly as I came out of the Shunpo step.

"I'm not gonna take her away, silly bo-nyaa?"

The room went silent and looked my way, as I held the end of one of Kuroka's tails between my thumb and forefinger.

I then closed my other hand over her tail, just enough to feel the smooth fur against my palm, and ran my hand backwards down its length. I had to flatten my ears against my skull as she wailed her discomfort at the improper handling of one of her tails, her spine going ramrod straight, her hair frazzling, and her other tail sticking out like a lightning bolt.

Task done, I let her tail go, and she did her own flash step, ending up crouched behind Koneko, hiding behind her and glaring daggers at me over her shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt, but if I could borrow Issei for a moment?"

Bikou and Vali started laughing, while everyone else looked puzzled. "Um, sure Sensei." Issei said after a moment, "Will you be okay, Koneko-chan?"

"What about me?! My poor tail..." Kuroka growled, holding her abused tail protectivly.

"There there." Koneko gave her sister a headpat, "I'll be okay, Issei-san." She replied.

Issei and I stepped away from the others, "What is it, Sensei? And why did you do that?"

"I said I would." I replied, "I mean, I'm was a little upset she nearly melted me, but I'm over it now." I nodded, "I need a couple of small favours from you and Ddraig."

"Sure." A pause and a glance down at his left hand, "What did you need?"

"Tomorrow after school or something, I'm gonna need you in the shop."

"Is that all? I don't see a problem with that." He scratched the back of his head.

* * *

September 21

Early morning greeted me with a few surprises. First, was that I had breakfast waiting for me as soon as I opened my eyes. The only clue as to why, was a small note next to my plate that said 'Please make more ice cream'.

For perfect bacon and eggs? Certainly.

Next, was that the three phoenix(?) eggs I was sleeping with were whole still. The other two 'room temperature' eggs had vaporized, so I was guessing they needed some kind of mana around them to keep them from exploding. I hoped they would stay that way while I was away for the day.

I had three somewhat sleepy devils waiting out side of my apartment door, dressed not in that angular brass coloured armour, but proper work clothes.

They liked cookies.

Getting to the workshop, letting them in, and reading another small note left on the workbench nearest the door, 'It's in the basement, Sona'.

My other eggs, the two hot and two cold ones, were also still whole. The final two, those I'd set in the 'special' boxes were also intact, but for the moment, that only meant they hadn't exploded. I'd probably have to wait a week or so, maybe more, and shine a light behind them to see if anything was actually growing in them.

The last surprise, was that there was yet another room under the ORC. This one not only held the entire body and severed head of Fenrir, but was properly cold. I suppose Sona was a master at water manipulation, and that making an ice box wouldn't be that difficult, but for something the size of a small building to be exactly -4 degrees Celsius, was nothing short of magic.

"You three know what we're doing?" I asked.

"We've been instructed to help in any manner you ask." The one I'd healed said.

"Well, at this temperature, it won't smell so bad." I looked down at Shinkage, "You'll be in charge of thawing and disposal."

" **Yay.** "

"Before we start, I'm going to make a call. In the mean time, safety gear on, make sure your knives and hooks are sharp, and that you'll be okay in the cold."

"Yes Ma'am." They said in unison.

I started a slow walk around the corpse. Laying on its side, it was... enormous. Ten metres at the shoulder, it was roughly twice that long before the tail. This wasn't going to be a small project. I took out a bit of paper, "Ajuka. I request your attention. I, Kodori Haruhime ask audience."

The response was fairly quick, the head and shoulders of the somewhat sloppy looking Satan looked like he was just about to have a nap. Or just woke up from one. "Lady Kodori... what time is it?"

"For me? About 8:30 or so. In the morning, mind you."

"Is it still September?"

"Yes."

"Oh good. Didn't sleep through it." He squinted at me, "What is that behind you?"

"The corpse of Fenrir." I replied, "As a fellow scientist and magical aficionado, I was wondering if you wanted anything from it."

He seemed stunned. Not quite to the point of slack jawed, but close. "W...H... Okay..." He pinched himself, then smiled, "I will be there presently. What is your price?"

"Give me ideas on how to work with it, and don't take too much of it. Rias has final say on what leaves this room."

"Understandable." He nodded, "Place the circle down someplace with a bit of space."

"It's a cold room, in case you aren't dressed for it."

After getting a 'yes he may' from Rias, Ajuka, myself, the three assistant butchers and Shinkage started to break down the massive wolf body. Some of the early problems we encountered were just how tough it was, and the weight of the parts being moved around. The fur was almost like steel fibre. The hide reminded me of how tough the Black Goliath was, and the bones... I needed my special chisels, the ones made to work adamant while it was cold.

This, as well as moving many tons of stuff around that we didn't want to keep, like the guts (though we kept the heart and liver) the meat (while I could have -probably- cooked it safely, Ajuka told me it might be risky to try), and a few other things, like what ever it ate last (some bits of wagon were in its stomach, along with some other... stuff.)

By the end of it all though, we had lots of stuff from it. Ajuka kept the eyes, brain, lots of blood, claws, a few square metres of hide, and since he was taking the eyes and brain, the skull itself. He declined most of the teeth though, but took the four canine teeth, since I told him a skull looked silly without teeth.

This left me with what amounted to a massive museum skeleton, minus the skull. As well as lots of the blood, a huge amount of hide, teeth, tendons (which I planned to get creative with) a heart (high powered alchemy ingredient for sure), liver (ditto), three tired guards, one sardonic metal cat, and an appetite, since we had worked through lunch. There was still a fair bit of 'scrubbing' to do, but thankfully, I now had a cold room and there would be no risk of rotting if I didn't get it it right away. Ajuka even made a few trips back and forth from his lab, to bring suitable containers for some of the things.

"Thank you for your service." I said to the three guards, "While I'm sure you were volun-told to be here..." I offered them each a small shard of bone, fragments from one of the legs when I first tried to brake it, but ended up shattering it. It took my best files to smooth the edges, but they were now roughly the size of a finger, and flat enough on one side to be engraved, "It's not much, but it's proof you three worked on taking apart the remains of the great wolf Fenrir."

"Thank you ma'am." They said together, "Though, if we never have to help you do that again, we'd be extra thankful." One said, "I thought it smelt bad on the outside."

"No promises." I smiled, "Showers are down the hall, down the steps, and to the right in the room marked 'Training hall'."

" **I'll guide them.** " Shinkage said.

* * *

"Sensei." Issei greeted as he showed up after school, "You wanted to see me?"

I hit the 'checkout' button on my phone, and put my phone away, "Excellent. Yes. I need your help with something, and since you've done it before, I'm hoping you can do it again."

"Sure." He smiled, "You look like you're in a better mood."

"I suppose. New materials, new challenges." I motioned towards my workbench, "Working with bone isn't exactly new for me, but this stuff is crazy." I opened my furnace door, (the normal one, not the hellfire one) and took out a crucible bowl, "In here, is molten glass. What I need from you, is to zap it with your dragon shot."

He blinked at me, "Um, wouldn't that be... a little much?"

"Don't blast it. Zap it. I want to make another crystal, like the one Shinkage is in. But instead of you blasting a mountain side, and me looking for a bit of magic obsidian..." I motioned with the still red hot crucible, "You're going to show off your skill of magic control, and infuse your power into this bit of glass as it cools."

"Oh! Well... I'll try I guess?"

I opened the furnace, and showed him the half dozen other little crucibles, "We have a little room for error. Take your time."

* * *

It took him three tries, and two crucible pots. On the third try, he had succeeded, and instead of two broken crucible pots and a bunch of glass bits, we didn't break the pot, and we got a dome shaped bit of black glass that I could feel was almost exactly like the one holding Shinkage's 'brain'.

Left with four more cups of molten glass, I showed Issei how to blow glass, and in the end he had a couple of weird looking Christmas ornaments.

* * *

"So what was the other thing?" He asked, washing his hands, then carefully wrapping up the two little glass bulbs.

"I want to see your new wings."

"You're not going to pull them off are you?"

"No, I'm going to look at how they are braced on your back, so I can imitate the design." I replied, giving him a Karate Chop of Justice, "Silly dragon."

* * *

The problem with this new material, that being bone from a demi-god, was that I had all kinds of experimenting to do with it. If I were really ambitious, (though it was arguable that I could be at times) I could have simply set aside my entire armour project, and started over with this new material. The bone itself, especially from 'load bearing' places like the legs, was insanely dense. Being bone, it was much lighter than the hybrid steel I was making. But, it was still bone, and once it was chipped, even a little bit, it would be much easier to break. Even if my new armour would be 'infinitely repairable' with its nature as a (fake) sacred gear... There was no guarantee I'd have time to replace it in combat.

I could use bone powder to fill the runes I'd etched into metal plates. Living material tended to conduct certain magic much better than metal. And while yes, it would be dusty work, the end result would be just that much more potent.

I could hybridize the armour in places. I was already going to revamp my new gauntlets somewhat. If those teeth were able to 'slay a god' then making knuckle caps of the bone should have a similar effect. Smooth striking points, like the knuckles, elbows, knees and instep. Those would be good...

Then there was the other project...

"Delly?" I had the 'dragon glass' in front of me now, my notes from Ajuka on how to work with the bone set aside for now.

" _hi... this is really tiring._ "

"I have a possible solution." I said, putting a finger to the dragon glass and brushing my mana over it, "Can you feel that?"

" _oh... it feels like Shinkage, except... empty._ " She mumbled, " _maybe?_ "

"If it works, you can thank Issei for helping make it." I said, "How do we do this?"

" _Very carefully. Maybe under a ward? Have some potions near by? Safety glasses? I have no idea boss... I was just... WE were just lucky I was here to stop what might have been the worst case happening._ "

"I could name you my Fairy Godmother, if you wanted motivation?"

" _I have that title by default. I'm almost looking forward to being a chew toy for your children._ " She took what sounded like a deep breath, a weird thought, since she wasn't 'physical', " _Okay, I'll try and keep as much of 'you' out of this as I can, and push this out. Put the glass into your hand, but do not crush it._ "

I did as instructed, holding the glass in my open palm, relaxed my body, and let my mana, with the gift of Haruhime's tail letting me push it past my skin, flow out of my palm.

The pain was indescribable.

When I'd gained the 'fire resistant' trait from all the times I'd been horribly burned, I'd suffered a few very painful, non-harmful, incidents. The first, was when I'd put my hand into the furnace, to pull red hot iron from the forge.

That was maybe a three out of ten.

Then there was that one time I used my magic, the same magic that chewed Fenrir's head off from the inside. That time however I was on the outside of a fire drake, and before it could hose me with its flaming breath, I'd kicked its chin into the air and had my ghostly foxes chew through its throat, bathing my entire body in fire and flaming vomit.

Maybe a five? Six?

Then there was that one time I had been beaten, cut up, tortured, and shattered, only to be healed so they could do it again for the better part of a day.

Certainly a ten.

This was a twelve.

Like something jagged being drawn across every nerve from my toenails upwards. My blood turning to acid. Every internal organ working in reverse. The fluid in my eyes boiling. Ears bursting. Nose and lungs breathing in caustic vapour. Skin being peeled from my muscles. Muscles pulling themselves from the bone. Bones turning to gravel.

* * *

I felt warmth creeping through my body, starting from the fingertips of my right hand, and flowing up my arm towards my heart. From there, it seemed to beat in time with the tireless muscle, and spread throughout my body.

I tried opening my eyes, and found myself looking at the dully gleaming face of Shinkage.

" **You are an idiot.** " He said firmly.

"Shinkage-san... Don't be mean." Asia's voice came from just out of sight on my right side.

" **But welcome back all the same.** " His feet clicked away, leaving me looking up at the ceiling.

"What..." I started, but it sounded more like 'Waa'

"Shinkage-san said you started screaming." Asia said, her warm hands holding my wrist, "He ran all the way to Issei-san's home to get me."

" **I can't work a phone.** " I heard from across the room, " **I wonder if anyone will call about a giant cat on the loose.** "

"I got here, Akeno-san too." Asia continued, "And you were on the floor..."

" **Dead. Or at least, with no heartbeat, no breathing.** "

"Akeno-san... She started your heart, and I healed you..."

"Where?" This sounded like a proper word at least.

"She went to your room to get clothes." A pause, "You're kind of..."

I tried to move, and felt that yes, I was a mess. With that realization, I sat up suddenly, "Delly!?" The sudden motion made me dizzy, and Asia managed to lower me back to the floor without my head hitting the floor, "Delly...?"

" _still in here..._ "

"The table..." I looked to Asia, "Is it there?"

"Hm? Um... There's a glowing bit of glass there... and your hand."

"My... what?"

" **It looked like you had squeezed your own hand off at the wrist.** " Shinkage explained.

I thought about that... "Maybe... Delly said not to break the glass? Yeah..."

" _You crushed your wrist to stop yourself. After the transfer was done, you passed out._ " Delly's voice said, " _I was starting to fade too, but then Akeno got your heart started again._ "

I raised my hands up and wiggled my fingers, "Thank you Asia." I said.

"My twilight healing can heal anything but death..." She mumbled.

* * *

To say Akeno was upset was... putting it lightly. Once she had returned with clothing, she shoo'ed Asia out of the workshop, and dragged me to the shower room. It was the only thing left of the 'apartment' that the workshop had been converted from, and was useful for the occasional accident where you might need to wash chemicals off yourself in a hurry.

I still felt weak, and honestly a bit in shock, so I was at her mercy as she stripped me, (gently) tossed me into the shower, and turned the water on. Only after she had hosed off the worst of the mess I'd made, did she turn on the hot water, and joined me.

I wasn't sure what to expect when she hugged me tightly until she started to cry. So, I did my best to push aside my near death and tried to comfort her. She stopped me from speaking, so I simply let her wash me, dry me off, and get me back to my room.

"Akeno..."

"Call home." She said before I could say another word, "Right now." She grabbed my shoulders and shook me, "So you can tell them how stupid you just were!"

 _"See this? This, right here? Bad Miko Karma._ " Delly's voice mumbled between my ears.

I was going to call tomorrow, maybe in the morning, but Akeno was right, so was Delly. I'd taken a stupid risk, dealing with something I had only the faintest clue on how to deal with, and hoping I'd make it through because 'it worked for someone else last time'. If Shinkage wasn't there, I'd be dead. If I'd had an actual assistant, you know, someone with thumbs so they could at least call someone if something bad had happened...

So I did the only thing that made sense, when a trusted Friend had told me to do something.

"Would you like to join in? You too Delly?" I asked, "If you want to tell her..."

"She already knows, Ko-san." Akeno replied, "She's know since that night, just not when."

"I'll have to thank her twice then." I nodded, getting the Tarot cards for my wife and Goddess from their protective leather sleeve. "Delly?"

" _I'll have to pass just this once..._ "

I was never good at apologizing. I mean, I could say sorry and do my best never to do it again, but that was easy for the little things. Sorry I bumped into you. Sorry I'm late. Sorry I forgot. See? Easy.

'Sorry I made a stupid mistake and nearly died'. That's a hard one. Especially when one of the people you were apologizing to was prone to 'sad/angry' 'cry/yelling'. Like Hestia. Haruhime wasn't any easier to apologize to either. She wasn't prone to flying off the handle, or breaking down and crying. No...

She just stopped smiling. She became... _**disappointed**_ _._

It was never past the point of making her disappointment clear. No yelling. No 'remembering it months later'. No. Now, this _might_ be because I never repeated the mistake. The second time was shame, and being the light of my life, I made very sure to never make the same mistake twice.

After getting a very calm session of 'being disappointed with', Haruhime smiled. Not at me, but at Akeno.

"Please, No-chan, continue to take care of my wife while she's away."

"I will, Ha-san." Akeno replied.

Then Haruhime smiled at me, ending the 'call'. Though, not before Hestia shot another "Remember! You are GROUNDED when you get home!"

Akeno left me to my shame (Read: shock at being disappointed with), and brushed my tails until I recovered. She actually continued to brush my tails after I'd gotten up and started on my evening routine. This involved the usual, make dinner, drain milk, store/use milk, poke at alchemy set, etc.

"Delly? Ice cream is about ready."

" _... okay... just don't be too surprised._ "

With the usual metaphysical 'sliding' of my mana against hers, she appeared next to me with the usual poof of smoke. But... She had changed. Instead of her blond hair, edged with black. It was now silver. "Well... not as bad as I thought it would be." She mumbled, hovering in front of me for a moment before landing on the counter top. "Be more careful next time?" She asked. She even had cute little fangs. Not enough to be scary, just noticable.

I lowered myself down and put my chin on the counter top in front of her, "I'm sorry Delly. I want you to come home with me just as much as I want to return to my family. Please forgive me?"

She applied the smallest Karate Chop of Justice to ever be given, "I know." She hugged my forehead, "Wouldn't say no to ice cream and a week of sleep though."

Akeno stopped brushing my tails, set the brush down, and gave Delly's ears a pat, "So... Ko-san?"

"Hm?" I offered, and she accepted a bowl of ice cream.

"Why do you have three giant eggs on your bed?"

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Okay, I'm feeling like I'm starting to ramble on here. I don't want too many _disappointed_ looks. x.x

Almost time for the holidays. Yay? I also started working... x.x Everything hurts.

Now to start on the next bit of story. See you in five days!


	84. Chapter 83

It's going to be interesting... I mean, without the 'big bad wolf' some really big things change. I won't mention them, since some of you might not have read the books.

Another weird(?) thing... Time and pages written. Hear me out here. Some of you have said I'm moving slowly. That's fine, I kinda am. Once I realized how slow, I started to set up events so I could do things like 'the week went by'. Accomplishing things in the background, without counting out every swing of the hammer.

In the books. Book 7 (the one we're in now) seems to take place over the course of like... a week? Where the first one I think takes up a month or so.

And the trip to Kyoto is book 9... so yeah. Big events crushed into short time spans.

Thankfully, Kodori (stupid Hermes...) is used to back to back crisis.

Anyhow... :)

* * *

Chapter 83

September 22

"I think I may be spoiled now." Akeno's first words of the morning as she stretched out slowly over the Cerberus fur.

I paused in mid stretch to look at her as she wiggled just enough to draw my eyes over her naked curves, "I'll make another one, just for you." I raised an eyebrow at her, then, "No sleeping in though. Still a school day." I bent down, put my palms to the floor and stood on my hands, "Could you turn those eggs over slowly?" I grumbled as my chin slid over the tops of my own exposed breasts, "Any bigger and I might hurt myself..."

"I hope these hatch." She giggled at me, putting her hands over them and turning them over, "They feel so... alive."

"I hope they hatch too. Mostly so I don't wake up with one of them exploding..."

"Can't a girl sleep in?" Delly mumbled from the back of Jiru, "You should be sleeping in too." She pointed an accusing finger at me, then rolled over, "Best patch of moss..."

"Blup." Jiru sprouted a single chamomile flower.

"So..." Akeno wiggled one last time against the fur, then sat up and stretched properly, "How are you feeling?"

"One of the many perks of being an adventurer, is that a good sleep will cure almost everything." I said, balancing on one hand, "Cuts, bruises, bite marks, bone fractures, scorch marks from someone starting your heart again..." I sighed and bent one leg down, gripped the floor with my toes, and stood up straight again to face her, "Thank you."

She smiled, "You won't do it again, will you?"

"And have my wife be disappointed with me?" I shivered, "I'll be more careful. I'll put some emergency supplies around, and never be alone when I do silly things like try and push a shard of demi-god out of my body."

"Good." She nodded.

"How about you?" I asked, making her blink in surprise, "Not hard to notice you've been a bit distant." I stopped her from turning away by cupping her chin with my thumb and index finger, a gentle yet inescapable hold.

"I don't know how to deal with this." She replied after a moment, "To forgive the man who wasn't there when we needed him most seems like an insult to my mother..."

I shook my head, seeing both their points of view. Baraqiel wanted to make amends for the tremendous guilt he felt in being absent. Akeno wanted to blame someone for the death of her mother.

"You don't need to pretend it never happened. But at least find out why." I let her go, "I mean... Look at me. I'm here, away from home, during a time of crisis. Seven children and a loving wife. I certainly didn't want this to happen, and I'm trying to get home, sure." I shook my head, "And I will be very very upset with the person who put me here, when I find out who."

She looked away, then then looked back a moment later, "Azazel."

"Hm?" That caught me off guard.

"Azazel is his leader. He might know why."

"He might..." I considered. I gave her shoulder a squeeze and nodded, "Just make sure to listen first."

She nodded, patting my hand then smiling, "Breakfast?"

"As the one who was terribly stupid, I submit to your wishes for the first meal of the day." I adopted that formal pose high class waiters had, with one arm bent at a right angle in front, the other held out as if to direct someone to a table.

"If you insist." She took the offered hand and leaned forward.

"Only if you tell people why there's no cookies later..."

"Get a room you two!" Delly grumbled, "Ohh chamomile."

* * *

"Good morning, Friend Kodori." Cime greeted as he slid off the back of the horse, "I hear you've had a busy couple of days."

"Between playing tourist with a Norse God, almost getting eaten by a giant wolf, and nearly killing myself for the sake of science... Yeah." I nodded, "Sorry no cookies today." I said to the Horse.

"snort."

"Now now, she's spoiled you so much already, another day without cookies won't kill you." Cime replied, "No biting the hat." He said a moment later as the big Nightmare tried for his hat.

"Speaking of. I actually met Sleipnir."

"Nice horse, wrong colour." Cime replied, patting his companion's neck, "Rumour has it you killed that wolf though."

"Old business first."

"Oh! Yes pardon me." He flipped open the saddle bags and pulled out a few wide, yet thin boxes. "Sign here please."

I signed, handed over the pen, then put the boxes down on the first clear workbench. Waving him inside, I popped the tape with a projected claw tip, "Thanks for cleaning up Shinkage." I greeted the big metal cat, who was just starting to roll over.

" **Asia helped. And she put the glass away too.** "

"Well thank you both then." I replied, opening the boxes.

Wire brushes. Like the ones used for wool, with the stiff steel wires instead of the soft ones meant for dogs and cats (and foxes). Enough for a dozen people. "I'm going to have to ask for help, brushing all the loose fur off that giant wolf pelt." I said.

Cime's eyes widened, "Seriously... You did, didn't you..."

"I had help." I offered a hand for one of my tails to perch on, but they didn't offer themselves, since I had one of the new brushes in the other hand, "And people think I'm crazy for talking to them like they're different people."

" **Where is Delly?** " Shinkage asked.

"Training the spider."

"Ah, I did see that, when I visited the mists." Cime nodded, "Some call them lesser, others know better." He grinned, "Certainly the best place to have a wild party."

"Or a hunt?" I smiled.

"Wouldn't that be an interesting idea..." He looked to the horse, "Maybe the next time one happens, I can join in." He left the workshop and got back on the horse, "Good luck.

"Thank you." I waved, waited for them to turn and clop out of sight, then looked to Shinkage, "Why do you ask?"

" **I've been told, to tell you, that you are to have an assistant here who has proper thumbs, at all times.** "

"Really?"

" **Yes.** "

"And if I refuse?"

" **Then I am to report it. This may have many side effects, such as raised eyebrows, weaponized puppy eyes, disappointed adjusting of glasses, and a sudden lack of volunteers to brush your tails.** "

"Really?"

" **Someone suggested I sit on you, but then you'd just carry me around on your back or something and work anyhow.** "

"Maybe I'll build a body for you, with proper hands?"

" **It's bad enough I have to think about how you can walk around with so much water in you, and not get distracted by the sloshing noises.** "

* * *

Until lunch, I kept my activities to non-magical pursuits. Tending the phoenix(?) eggs, working on my armour (without the forge), and all the other little things I could be doing without the use of magic. This was a compromise with Shinkage, who admitted that I'd been doing this kind of thing since before we met, and thus could do it without danger.

At lunch, my first assistant arrived.

* * *

"Saji." I greeted, lifting my head and powering down a belt sander, "Hida? How's this?" I put the sanded plate of hybrid adamant/ko-steel into the light of the holo-projector.

"Hm." She replied, the signal for me to shift its position slightly so she could 'look' at it from another angle, "Perfect!" A pause, "Who's this guy?"

Saji paused, a pair of safety glasses not quite in place, "Oh, I'm Saji." He looked at me, "Wow... Is she really a program?"

"I wonder about that myself." I replied.

"Hi Saji!" Hida replied without seeming to hear the byplay, "I'm HIDA! The Holographic Interactive Designer who's Adorable!"

"Pleased to meet you." Saji bowed, getting an 'aww shucks' from Hida, "This is for you." He turned to me, unslung a backpack from one shoulder and setting it down on a clear workstation. I waited until he opened it, and leaned over to peer inside. "This is all we could find around the battlefield from two nights ago."

Magic stones. LOTS of them. I hadn't realized how many flying swords Loki had brought in, but if it was this many... "This is amazing, and terrible." I got a container, and we started scooping them out of the bag carefully. "Most of these are too small to be from a normal flying sword." My gold tail made ready, but I managed to not swear, "He's probably got a nest of them, second generation monsters..."

"You said that was a 'worst case' didn't you?" Saji asked.

"Yeah. I have no idea how he's controlling them. But with this many, and the variety in crystal size... Gonna have to tell Odin." I put the crystals away, "Good news is now I can make all kinds of potions, and jam, since I won't be using berries."

"I like that idea." Saji grinned.

"I suppose you're also my assistant for the afternoon?"

"Do you pay in jam?"

"Suppose I could."

"Then yes I am. I also have something to report."

"Get settled in, and tell me about it while we work."

* * *

While I worked on etching enchantments, carefully chiselling giant wolf bone, and working on a new back plate for my armour, Saji told me about his meeting.

A meeting with him, Issei, Vali, Tannin and Azazel, to combine their power and summon the consciousness of the Midgard Serpent, the sleeping dragon Midgardsormr. It was understandable that it would be a huge monster, but apparently it was roughly six times the size of the Great Red.

As the name suggested, getting even the 'awareness' of the sleeping dragon to say anything was a bit of a chore, but in the end, they'd managed to get some information from it. It spoke of elves and dwarves, and how they had made many magic items for such things. Like Gleipnir, the chain made of the softest things that could bind the strongest monsters, like Fenrir. But they had also crafted 'god slaying' items too. And suggested trying to borrow Thor's hammer.

* * *

"Then he went back to sleep." Saji finished, "It was crazy just how... yeah... I mean sure, I'm a devil, and even been to the underworld, but even that was just..."

"Like your logical mind wanted to say 'I quit'?" I asked.

"Pretty much." He laughed, "Azazel-san says he has something planned for me... I'm kind of terrified honestly."

"He's a weird guy, but I'm getting the impression he really is just doing this for fun, and not from ill intentions."

"You say that, but Issei told me about his training over the summer."

"Just wait until I get you all into the new training room." I grinned, cracking my knuckles, "Speak of the... well suppose it wouldn't be devil, would it..."

Azazel's shadow fell over the entrance of the workshop, "So much for sneaking up on you." He shrugged, "Saji." He grinned, "It is now after school. Hope you have your affairs in order."

Saji gave me a pleading look, so I handed him one of my new emergency bottles of potion pills (required to be in the shop at all times now as part of the 'stop Kodori from accidentally killing herself' safety plan.) "Best I can do."

"So mean, Sensei..." He sighed.

"Don't worry." Azazel grinned, "Make sure to go to the meeting tomorrow morning, sensei." He said to me.

I nodded, "Hm, you're taking my assistant away."

"It's for a good cause." He grinned, the two of them vanishing.

"Suppose I'll just go back to hammering this into shape..."

* * *

"Hey Boss." Delly greeted me as soon as I walked into my room. "What do you think?"

Atop the counter, was Delly and the spider. They were both doing a 'and here's your prize' pose next to the bamboo lattice I'd set up for the spider to hopefully spin web on.

And boy had it ever...

The entire thing, almost a square metre in all, was covered with an dense spiral patterned web, much like you'd see just about anywhere. The strands glistened slightly in the light of the room, and hardly moved with the air as the door closed.

"This is an amazing start." I said, "Thank you Delly." I gave her tiny shoulder a pat, then, "You too." I said to the spider, "Extra cricket for you."

Delly grinned, then gave the spider a high-five/leg, and fetched a cricket from the spider food box, "Who's an awesome spider?"

'tap tap!' went the little spider legs.

"That's right!" She tossed a cricket at him, and it was caught handily, "Anything else new Boss?"

"Big meeting tomorrow morning. My armour is done enough to wear. Without the control crystals or the like." I motioned to the web with chopstick and looked for the 'end' of it, "But aside from turning it into, 'an imitation sacred gear', it's done... mostly."

"Mostly?" Her head moved in small circles as I very carefully unwound the huge web onto a spool.

"Well, since I'm not going to experiment on something without an assistant..."

"I do know how to work a phone." She nodded, shaking her head and wobbling as if dizzy.

"Good. Just don't tell anyone I'm going to be staying up all night to do this."

"I've actually promised not to let you stop me from telling people you skip sleep." She put her hands on her hips.

"Good. But I'm going to anyhow." I looked at the spider, "You can go to sleep though. No sneaking out of your home while I'm not here."

Again, Delly looked to the spider, and I swear, the fist sized critter looked like it was pouting as it skittered over to its terrarium, hopped over the top, and crawled into the plastic log I'd put in there for it to hide in.

"Now I feel bad." I mumbled, putting the glass top on the enclosure.

"Show a little trust." Delly said, "I told you, he's a good spider."

I looked back and forth between the two of them, and took the glass top off again. A moment later, the spider popped out of his hiding spot, and did a little back and forth victory crab dance.

"We're going to be busy. Getting another one of those 'everything goes sideways' feelings, and I just got all the magic stones from the last fight." I went to the closet, "Let's see if Azazel was just pulling my leg, or being serious."

* * *

Between the two of us, a hundred pages of notes, a dozen chemistry sets, heaps of magic stones, Jiru the most excellent patch of moss ever, and an instant coffee pill (for me, NOT Delly... I had no idea what that much magical caffeine would do to someone her size)...

The first stage was done. The armour, version 1.0.1, (Completed, prototype, first modification, if you're wondering what the numbers were), was assembled, ready to wear, and waiting for the final stage, that being the conversion into something I could 'summon'. That would need more time, and a few more crystals, since I'd already changed the base form. That being the addition of some of Fenrir's bones to the striking points of the armour, as well as powdered bone to some of the more 'organic' of the enchantments.

And while I wouldn't be using all the features without testing them all first. As armour, it was done. While Delly slept happily on Jiru, I was finishing up the second or maybe third most important of the many many enchantments laced into every plate and rivet of the armour. The 'repair' function. From my understanding of what Azazel told me about 'transformative' sacred gear, even fake ones, each time you 'summoned' it, it would be like new. But, if it was damaged enough, it would take time to re-summon the next time, or even damage the 'control object'. Much like his 'fake dragon scale armour' did, with that dagger that he used to summon it. It could be repaired, and if you were bored, or clever enough, even that could have a 'repair' enchantment on it. But it would take heaps of magic power to repair, on or off the battlefield.

But, after Delly had gone to sleep, and before I started my quiet tap-tapping of the chisel to my armour, I made a call home.

* * *

September 23

"Lady Hestia... Sorry for the late call."

"I'm -yawn- still mad at you." She grumbled, "Bad enough that it's my turn in the children's room tonight..."

"Are they okay? Is everyone doing well?"

"Marius called in an extra... what did he call it? Century? Of soldiers. The city doesn't like it, but the guild is thankful for the extra help. Bell has been talking about an increase in irregular monsters... um..."

"Um?"

"Do you have any idea why Ganesha might be stupidly enthusiastic about growing mushrooms?"

I smiled, "Yes. I'll contact Him soon then." I shook my head a little, "I want you to mark the calendar for me... well, suppose it would be for yesterday, since it's so late now."

"I can... Why?"

"This used to be my home. But I had no real reference for this when I ended up over there. It was my birthday."

"Oh! Well hap... no?"

I lowered my hand, "No, it gave me a reference for twenty six days from now, when I arrived there in Orario." I smiled, "That's my birthday now."

"I will tell Haruhime. She's been wondering for a while now. Everyone has actually."

"Put it under 'solved' then." I nodded, "Um... Can I see them? You don't have to wake them, just... move so the crib is behind you?"

"I think I can forgive you enough to do that, sure." She smiled.

"Best Goddess Ever." I smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

Before I went to the Hyoudou home, I made sure to check on all the eggs, give the ones I was personally tending a hug, and did all my other usual early morning things. I didn't know how early they were meeting, but I figured six in the morning was a little too early.

I also made cookies. I won't lie, Akeno's breakfast request had me feeling the lightest I had in months. But I think I enjoyed people enjoying my cookies more than the personal attention.

I knelt next to Delly and Jiru, the now silver haired fairy snoring very quietly. Figuring it was too early to just wake her up, I picked her up, blanket and all, and let her continue sleeping in the crook of my arm. "Thanks again Jiru." I made sure to give Jiru's back a slow brush with my hand.

"blup." He replied quietly, growing a single lavender flower.

* * *

I went to fetch Shinkage, and after a little banter Delly woke up and got the two of us hidden from normal eyes. We then made our way to the Hyoudou house.

"Sensei." Kiba was waiting outside the Hyoudou mansion, leaning against the wall next to the gate. "You're a little early still."

"Ran out of things to do that didn't require a second person."

" **I should have taken that bet.** " Shinkage rumbled, " **Kiba.** "

"A lost opportunity, Shinkage." Kiba smiled, "If you wanted to come in, and perhaps spar with me in the training room?"

I hadn't bothered putting on the new armour, since I figured this was only a meeting, and not a gathering before attacking. But as usual, I had my armoured coat on, "Sure, its been a while since we sparred."

* * *

To anyone who wasn't supernatural, or exceptionally gifted, I would have imagined anyone looking at Kiba and I spar, would have thought someone had hit the X8 fast forward button. It felt good to move at just below the speed of sound, and still feel like you could go faster, if you really wanted to. Before I left Orario, this is where Bell and I were. A pair of tornadoes bouncing off each other. I wondered, and hoped, that Bell was still growing as fast as he was before all this. Not just because I knew he would need that power, but because I wanted him to continue being my rival.

As it was, I was almost sure I could keep up with Ais now. I knew she could use her sword, that simple yet deadly fencing blade, at the speed of sound. But I'd never seen her get truly serious.

As Kiba and I sparred, others started showing up inside the barrier space. First it was Xenovia, who switched with Kiba for a while. Issei and the girls showed up shortly afterwards, fighting by seeing how much of Issei they could get between their cleavage while they walked. Poor Koneko looked like she'd accepted defeat though not gracefully. Asia was still 'holding on' clinging to Issei's lower arm, around the wrist, while Akeno claimed his upper arm, and Rias his other side.

Irina showed up a moment or two later, yawning, pausing in mid yawn, then yelling at Xenovia to switch with her. My reply to this was a very short 'why switch?' and I started to spar with them both at the same time.

Five minutes later, Sona and her entire peerage showed up, took one look at me now sparring with both knights and Irina, and for some reason suddenly looked more enthusiastic to be there. With an "If we may join in?" from Sona, I suddenly found myself facing two knights, one queen, one angel in training, a pair of bishops, two rooks and a pawn.

* * *

"What's all the noise about?!" Azazel's voice cut through the noise, and the entire room froze. He and Rossweisse were standing well off on the sidelines, one with a look of mild annoyance, the other looking like she wanted to join in.

My body was woven between three swords, a spear, a fist and a leg. Shinkage paused in mid-nibble of a magical chain. Delly's aura of lightning fizzled out. Asia's green glow winked out, and someone got a face full of water as Sona stopped her motion.

"What does it look like?" I asked, pushing weapons and limbs away lightly, "I thought this was supposed to be an early morning meeting?"

"It's still before noon. Technically still morning." Azazel sighed, "You make me feel old."

"Now that you are here, Azazel-san." Sona started, reaching out a hand to pull the moisture poor Kiba had gotten soaked with and putting it into one of her water pouches, "Please explain what is important enough to need to send our familiars to school in our place?"

"I really hope mine doesn't go chasing squirrels again..." Maki sighed.

"Before we get to planning, I have something from the All Farter for the Red Dragon Emperor." Azazel nodded to the Valkyrie, who approached Issei, "I can't believe he had something like this, even less that some dragon who does nothing but sleep knew about it."

I only caught a glimpse of it, but it looked like one of those mini Mjolnir (Thor's hammer for those who can't pronounce that) pendants. Issei accepted it, and looked at it as it rested in the palm of his hand.

"It's only a replica, but it should be almost as powerful as the original. For those of you who aren't Sensei," He smirked at me, "Mjolnir is the hammer that Thor wields. Thor being the Norse god of Thunder."

"Is it really that great?" Issei asked, "It looks really good though."

"Lord Odin is trusting you with this." Rossweisse said, stepping back, "Put your aura into it."

Issei closed his hand around the pendant and took a deep breath. With sudden 'foomp', he was now holding a three metre long sledge hammer. The head looked to be made of densely inscribed metal, with all kinds of Celtic knot work, while the shaft was tightly wrapped in leather. Just as legends described though, the head of the hammer was far too big for the length of the shaft.

It also seemed to be just as heavy as it looked, because an instant later, Issei nearly fell over with the hammer as the huge mallet head slammed into the floor, cracking it, "Whoa! Just how heavy is this thing?" He got both hands around the shaft and tried to lift it.

"Hey now!" Azazel sighed, "Too much power, dial it down a little."

"Oh..." He took another breath, then let it out slowly, the hammer shrinking down to something more manageable, like something you'd buy from the hardware store, though the head of it was still too big. "Still really heavy..." He held it in both hands, close to his body, "How do you even swing something like this?"

He was struggling to hold it at all, but managing, "Oh? Not bad." Azazel nodded, "You shouldn't have too much trouble if you use that in Balance Breaker. But as you are now, it's probably more dangerous to you than anyone else." He looked at the floor, "It might be a replica, but it holds God level lightning."

"Nyaa!" with that weird bleeding eye effect, Arthur Bikou Kuroka and Vali step into the room, "You guys started without us!"

Bikou looked around, "I missed my lesson, didn't I... Damnit Vali, drink your coffee faster next time!"

"Ah, the scent of honest training and hard work." Arthur nodded, "I see the Red Dragon Emperor has received his gift."

"Bite me." Vali grumbled, "It's Kuroka's fault my alarm didn't go off."

Azazel sighed, "Going to have to work on barrier security again, aren't I..."

Issei tried to move the hammer around, getting a feel for it, "Urg... the balance is terrible."

"Wait wait!" Rossweisse held up a hand, "Don't swing that around carelessly!"

"Baraqiel managed to make it so even you could use it, but if you drop that you'll leave a crater." Azazel agreed.

"I wonder if Sensei could use this?" Issei looked at me, "I mean, it's a hammer right?"

I blinked at him, then felt myself smiling, "I'm... now I'm wondering too... Can I borrow that later?"

"Sensei." Sona said seriously, "You are already at the limit of the soundproofing we've installed on your shop. Any more and there will be complaints."

People laughed as I pouted.

"But if you were to find a more remote place, perhaps if you asked nicely." Sona finished.

"Don't encourage her." Azazel laughed, "Hey Vali, why not ask the All Farter to lend you something too? I'm sure he could come up with something."

"Why? I'm only interested in mastering my own power. I'm after something else entirely."

He didn't elaborate, but I could tell Issei took Vali's words seriously.

"Oh right, Bikou." Azazel turned to look at Bikou, who pointed at himself as if to say, 'who? Me?' "I've got a message for you actually."

"I suppose I don't have a fixed address, who's it from?" He asked.

Azazel's voice changed to that of a 'grumpy old man' "As soon as I find you, I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" His voice returned to normal, "It was from the Shodai, him and Yu-long have been looking for you."

Bikou's usual easygoing manner dissolved instantly, his face going pale, his forehead beading with sweat.

"Isn't the Shodai supposed to be the first generation Sun Wukong?" Issei mumbled, getting a bunch of surprised looked from almost everyone, "What? ... Sensei keeps talking about all these people she's never met, so I started looking things up too."

"Ara... Strong and smart?" Akeno smiled.

"His marks in history have been improving." Sona nodded.

"You know, I've been wondering what your homeland is like." Vali smiled at his friend's discomfort, "Maybe I could meet with Yu-long and the first Sun Wukong."

That snapped Bikou from what might have been a waking nightmare, "No way Vali, don't even try it. He's mastered senjutsu and youjutsu, and even if he's old, he's still active." Bikou pointed to me, "She might be able to entertain him for more than a few seconds. The rest of us? Nope."

For a moment, I wondered just how well I'd do. Then I thought about how Takemikazuchi still tossed me around like a rag doll back home.

"Anyhow. Message delivered." Azazel nodded, "Let's go over the plan."

We all gathered around, "First, we will lure Loki out. It won't be hard, considering he wants to kill Sensei, and disrupt the talks Odin is having." Azazel started. "When he shows up, Sona and her group will move everyone to a different location. This will contain the damage that's sure to happen with a fight like this."

"We have already laid the ground work for the spell. All it will need is a little push." Sona nodded.

Azazel nodded approval, "The place will be an old quarry. It's fallen to ruin, so at worst, you might uncover new stone worth mining." He laughed, "The two dragons," He pointed to Issei and Vali, "Will confront Loki directly."

"Try to keep up." Vali grinned.

"Of course." Issei nodded.

"If what Sensei says is true, we can expect monsters from that little book of hers. You've all read it by now, so be sure to double check your equipment." Azazel looked to me.

"Me and my alchemy kits have been working at full capacity. I'll hand out healing, mana and antidote potions to each of you. Treated dust masks too, just in case." I added.

"We don't know what else he's bringing, but at the end of the day, he's still a god. One who has a long history of being a trickster." Azazel continued, "If he's been planning on taking down Odin, we can be sure he's got something other than Fenrir to help him do the job."

"What of Saji-kun?" Sona asked.

"He's still under my care." Azazel nodded, "He'll be ready for the battle."

"Very well.

"His ability as a supporter is what I'm focusing on. With his fragment of Vritra, he has the potential to be quite useful." Azazel explained to us, "He's currently in the Fallen Angel's territory furthering his education at the Grigori institute. I'd been thinking that he'd only need a day to train, but with how pissed off Loki seemed, I figured I'd give him as much time as I could."

"I will be sure to give him his missed lessons." Sona nodded.

"Right. So the end goal, is to subdue Loki, and keep Odin from harm. Sensei? Anything to add?" Azazel looked around for raised hands, then looked to me.

"The monsters of my home are able to bypass the protections of the gods there. I don't know if that applies here in this world, but if Odin's safety is priority one, then keep that in mind." I said after a moment of thought, "Is anyone else coming?"

"Oh, Old man Tannin will be there too." Azazel added, "He's the one who found the spot we'll be using."

"Oh? Tannin-san will be there?" Issei said excitedly, "I wonder what it looks like to watch him fight." A pause, "You know... when I'm not the one being chased around."

"The plan is for tomorrow night. Try and be ready for anything." Azazel said, "I suggest you try and figure out that hammer, Issei."

"Good thing you have a big training room." I gave Issei a pat on the shoulder, "If anyone has any requests for equipment, potions, or general advice, now is the time." I looked around the room, "I'll be in the shop."

I got a bunch of nods.

"Right, time to clear the field." I said, using the command words to exit the barrier space training hall.

* * *

I had just gotten settled into the shop when Rossweisse arrived. Shinkage was stalking next to her, and Delly sat on her shoulder. "It's not like the forges back home. But I've seen your work among the others, it's quite impressive." She started, "May I enter, Kodori of Kuoh?

"Only if you treat me as an equal." I replied, giving Shinkage a pat on the head as he went by me, "Just Kodori, please." I offered my hand to shake, "Enter and be welcome."

"Told you so." Delly said to her, abandoning her perch and buzzing over to me, standing on my shoulder and flopping over the top of my head, "Not quite as comfortable as Jiru, but still a great place to nap." She gave one of my ears a scratch with her tiny hands.

"Proper behaviour is important, at all times." She nodded, shaking my hand.

"If only Lord Odin would comply, huh?" I watched as she looked around the shop, "Know how to use any of this stuff?"

"Hm? No. It was never part of the training." She shook her head, picking up a fine grit file from its hanging place, "I know how to maintain my sword and armour, but little else."

I nodded, being much the same until Welf convinced me to try a hammer, "What brings you by? Aside from escorting my two friends?"

"I am... concerned. Not just for what we are about to do, but what you may have set in motion." She put the file back, then looked at me, "Lord Odin's safety is my only concern, but seeing you not only kill one of Loki's most powerful offspring makes me question his safety in your presence."

"Since I am an unknown, who has dozens of rumours about her and how she deals with things that annoy her?" I replied, "If I wasn't used to this kind of thing, I'd be offended."

"Yes, though offending you was not my intention. Only to make my own motives clear."

"That's fair. Then I will reply in kind. You've heard my situation?"

"Yes. The broad strokes have been given to me." She nodded, "A mother from another world, who is trying to get back. I've also read your book."

"While I am away from my family, I am treating Rias, her peerage, Sona, and her peerage, as my family. It started as a simple way to operate. Rias gave me a place to live, work, study, and build on possible ways to get home. Now, I'm far too... invested in them all, to just turn away." I looked to Shinkage, then back to Rossweisse, "Loki threatened my family, so I protected them. I don't particularly care if it was 'heavy handed'."

"I understand." She nodded, "I'm actually quite relieved to hear that."

"Good we have an understanding. I've actually been meaning to talk to you as well." I moved over to my 'special' safe.

"Oh?" She blinked at me.

"You said my work was impressive. Well, how would you like a proper suit of armour? That metal bikini garbage you wear is just begging for something sharp someplace soft."

"Hey!" She pouted, "It looks really good on me though... I was hoping to get the attention of my knight in shining armour..."

I shook my head, "Some men like a woman who's smart enough not to invite being stabbed. Not everyone knows a good alchemist to get rid of scars." I put my hand on the safe, "Aside from that, there's something I want you to try. See if you can get any use out of it."

I fed the safe the right amount of mana, my fingers on the correct runes so it wouldn't set off the 'you'll be sorry' enchantments Sona and her crew had put on it. "Oh? What's that?"

"I've got..." I had about a half second of warning, as the mana I was feeding into the safe started to push back against me, the surface of the safe glowing a sudden bright red.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

At least it wasn't dropped on her? See you in 5 days.

Oh, and Star Wars was pretty good. Don't listen to the haters. I went into the movie expecting a Star Wars movie, and I got one. :)

Also, I'm going to have a little homework for you all next update!


	85. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

Everything felt a little to the left.

My ears were ringing, my chest felt burnt, my back hurt, one of my arms might have been broken, and of all things, it felt like I had stubbed my toe. My vision had a spiderweb of cracks running through it as well, and I was looking up at the sky with one working eye.

Someone was tapping my cheek in that annoying way that didn't quite hurt, but you certainly wished they would stop. I tried raising an arm, but the motion felt clumsy and backwards. A flutter of silver hair passed through my vision, and something slid under my back, helping me sit up.

I couldn't seem to get myself to say anything, but managed to turn my head away when I saw the exact shade of a healing potion red flash near my face.

"...set bones first..." A voice filtered through the ringing in my ears, "Help get her coat off."

The scent of leather, something touching my lips, I opened my mouth and bit down on it. A moment later my back and shoulders felt like someone had tied a train to one arm and started pulling. Ears clogged by static sound, resounded with a liquid pop, and I clenched my jaw to keep from screaming.

My sunglasses were removed carefully, my left eye feeling like someone had put salt in it, my right eye clear of that spiderweb of cracks. Delly landed on my face and gave my nose a pat. Her dress looked like I felt, but she wasn't bleeding anywhere, just a bit soot covered. She motioned to my left, then reached down to grab something out of view.

I bit down again as my left eye started to burn, but a moment later the jagged sensation was gone, replaced by a sort of minty feeling. The leather was tugged out of my mouth, and I saw the red of the potion bottle again. This time I opened my mouth.

Raspberry and fire filled my mouth, washing the raw feeling out of my throat and the noise out of my ears.

"That bastard." I said, coughing once, "Now it's personal."

* * *

It was only due to the influence that Rias and Sona had, that the 'human' authorities never showed up. The explosion had wrecked much of the shop, flipping over power tools, scattering projects, setting small fires, and throwing me clear through the outer wall. My respect for Rossweisse went up a half dozen notches too. In that instant look of 'something is wrong' I must have had on my face, she had thrown up a magic shield, and protected herself. That wasn't all. She had (by luck?) also shielded the eggs, (all intact and untouched) and more importantly, the forge.

You know, the thing connected to the gas line. Sure, I'd covered it with metal practically from day one, just in case, but the explosion was big enough to tip over my power hammer. Easily enough to throw my forge out the door and uncap the gas line.

And that was just the 'mundane' damage. Once the initial survey of the shop was done, and my magical sunglasses were fixed and put back in place, Sona, myself, and her two bishops went over the place with the magical equivalent of a fine tooth comb.

There were dozens of magical traps all over the place. Even on my favourite hammer. Not nearly as powerful as the one on the safe, but Sona, after looking at what was left (not much at all) said that the safe was one of the only things in the room capable of holding the power for such a blast. My anvil (the other thing in the room able to hold that much power) was also trapped. Had I so much as tapped my hammer against it, I'd probably have a hole in the roof.

* * *

"Thank you, Asia." I said, taking the bandage off my eye and blinking, "You've saved me from a half hour of feeling like I'd poured salt in my eye." She gave me a worried look, but accepted the headpat.

"Sensei." Rias confronted me, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sona and her bishops were using the school's 'repair' function to put things back in place again, so I was really only going to have to tidy up in the shop, but... "Physically, I'm fine. How's the rest of the building?"

"This was the only place with any trace of tampering." Rias replied, "Sona?"

"The basement wasn't touched at all. While I know our best work went into its security, I find this surprising." She replied.

I shook my head, "He got my safe. I can't find any trace of what I had in it." I clenched my fists, feeling the leather glove of the gauntlet I had touched the safe with crack, "This is potentially very bad. The prototype I had in there is gone. Along with a dozen or so cubes, a bunch of my fur, and a few other things. Thankfully, I keep my paper notes someplace else."

"Prototype of what?" Rossweisse asked, one hand giving Delly (who had been only partially protected by the blast by Rossweisse's shield) a pat as the fairy rested on her shoulder.

"The sword I was going to give you." I shook my head, "People say I use magic like science. That's almost totally correct. This was the element sabre I'd made with the pure energy blade."

"Kiba mentioned that. He said it was just as dangerous to the owner as the opponent." Rias nodded.

"Well, I'd been working with it on and off, and I'm pretty sure it is the sharpest thing to have ever been made." I replied, "The thickness of the blade was about three microns or so. About the thickness of a strand of spider web. I'd just managed to give it colour too, so the person using it would know where the blade was."

They all looked at me as if I'd grown another head.

"You were trying to make a virtual sword?" Rossweisse asked.

I couldn't help but smile, "Yes."

"A what?" Rias asked.

"Basically a sword that is one molecule thick." Sona said, "Such a weapon would ignore non magical protections."

"The nature of the cube makes it as strong as the person's will. It has limits, but the more power you have the longer you can push against a magical barrier." I nodded, "Looks like I have more work to do..."

"Why would you even make something like that?" Rias asked, a little angry.

"Because I'm being paid to make gear for the house of Gremory." I replied, feeling a little heated myself, "I hardly expected a god to show up and steal it. Though, I should have..." I shook my head, "If you see Vali, tell him to come here, Issei too. Sona? Is it all clear?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Delly? I'll need your tiny hands for some fine work. Rias? Hand over your side arm. Sona, I want everyone's bracer returned. Tsubaki's spear, Tsubasa's gloves, Tomoe's sword and Maki's side arm as well." I took a breath, "I'll need some assistants as well, don't care who." I took another breath and yelled into the air, "Okakai! Fukawa!"

Again with the 'grown a second head' look. But I was out of patience, and we were all running out of time.

"We have until tomorrow, NOW people!"

* * *

The forge is hot, the anvil's ringing, blah blah blah I was never good at singing... A half hour after the word 'Now', I had everyone in the shop and working on something. This included both Oni, who were helping me at the anvil.

My tasks were all 'basic craft' related. With the two Oni bringing down heavy sledge hammers, I was working on new weapon blanks for the front line fighters. The blast hadn't wrecked my power hammer, but it was damaged enough that repair would take too long.

Maki, the most experienced in the shop after me, (best little sister I could ever adopt, seriously) was working with Delly. She was handling the crucibles, big and small (but not the extra large one) making alloy for me to work with, as well as melting electrum for Delly.

Delly, after the electrum had been poured and cooled enough, was enchanting new defensive cubes. With her ability to work in fine detail, her own magical expertise, and some extra help from Gasper, these would actually be full body 'force fields'. They were not very high powered, but it would stop the most dangerous thing to leave my workshop long enough to save a life.

The two rooks, Koneko and Tsubasa, were working with chisels and breaking apart one of Fenrir's teeth. The fragments they made were then taken by Tsubaki and Kiba, who were using my belt sanders (also tipped over, but only the belts needed replacing) to smooth them out to Hida's specifications. (Gasper was given an extra head pat for building Hida tough. The blast had thrown the holographic projector across the room, but only the wall had been damaged.)

Rossweisse was helping with infusing the solid weapons with the bits of bone, using her magic and a good old fashioned file to do so.

Even Shinkage was working, using his 'lightning breath' to electroplate things.

* * *

"Vali, Issei, gonna need to talk to your dragons." I said between hammer strikes, "And get some glasses on at least."

"Yes Sensei." Issei said without hesitation.

"Why wou-" Issei paused in mid step, backed up, and started pushing Vali towards the safety gear shelf. Vali put on the pair of glasses Issei handed him and continued, "Why would you need to talk to them?"

"Because something I made is now in the hands of our enemy." I replied, "Albion? I respectfully request you talk some sense into him before I bury him head first in the lawn outside so I can talk to you."

"Oh... Sensei is angry." Issei held out his left hand, summoning Ddraig's gauntlet.

" **I hope this isn't as taxing as swinging around that hammer.** " Ddraig said.

Vali's hand also changed, even though Vali himself was looking irritated, " _I am still distressed about being called the Butt Dragon Emperor._ "

" **At least your host isn't as loud about his perversions.** "

"Focus." I stopped hammering, and nodded to the two Oni, "Take a break, water is in the back, food should be here soon."

"Yes ma'am." They nodded together.

"I know you," I pointed to Ddraig, "took on that sword. Do you think you can take in something else?" I looked to the white gauntlet, "You too."

" **This boy doesn't understand impossible.** "

" _I am sure the will of my host can handle it._ "

"Delly? They ready?" I called over, "Maki, I think we're done with the crucibles, strip the sidearms."

"Aye 'sa!" Maki called out.

"All set Boss." Delly flew over, a cube of metal in each hand, "Didn't know when they would be by, so they were the first ones I did." She dropped one off to each of them.

"The weapon stolen is the magical equivalent to a mono filament blade. Since you two can't wear the normal model of the new shield cubes like everyone else will be, you're going to have to adapt these into your sacred gear. As a barrier, it's not much, but against this weapon, it's the exact thing you need."

"Huh." Vali looked down at the little cube, "Like a shield spell against magic missile."

"Nerd!" Maki called across the room.

"I am not! Imagination is the foundation for magic!" Vali growled back.

"Dinner has arrived!" Akeno called out, holding a bunch of cloth wrapped bento boxes. Asia, beside her, was carrying more of the same.

"Turn off all machines, make sure your hands are clean, and eat fast! We have more work to do!" I called out, "And thank you." I said to Asia and Akeno.

* * *

September 24

Once the bulk of the projects were done, I gave the order for people to clean up their work station, take their new equipment home with them, and sleep. I had a few other things to do, since yet another casualty of the explosion was my scale coat. Its tough exterior and various alchemical treatments had stopped the fragments of safe from killing me. But, as armour, it was now too compromised to function to my standards.

"You should get some sleep." Akeno said, "I the meeting it today, and we all need to be at our best."

I felt my anger bubble suddenly, my tails flicking around for a moment, before I clamped down on it, "I let my guard down." I set my tools down, took a deep calming breath, then, "If Sona hadn't done such a good job, the dungeon fragments and the bits of Fenrir would likely be gone too. Not just the stuff in my safe."

"I know. Even for us, the school has always been 'safe'. If not because we worked hard to keep it that way, but because if we couldn't, the Gremory and Sitri families would step in." She put a hand on my back.

The warmth of her hand felt similar to Hestia's, and I found myself relaxing, "If I had a real chance at it, I'd volunteer myself to take Issei and Vali's place. I want Loki's head on a pike, next to the wolf." The words were angry, but my tone was resigned.

"Ara... So violent." Akeno sighed, "Maybe sleeping on fur is bringing out your wilder instincts?"

"I have a thing against Gods bothering me and my family." I looked over to Delly, who had curled up inside my now ruined coat, "I can do that at least..."

"Hm?"

I motioned towards Delly, "If not for Rossweisse..." I shook my head, "As luck would have it, she put the fragment of Fenrir with the rest of the stuff in the basement. Of all the bullets to dodge, I'm glad that was one of them."

"What are you planning on doing with it?" She asked, picking one of my tails and running her fingers through it, "A little brother to Shinkage?"

" **I hope not.** "

"He's not a dog person." I said, "Maybe though." I picked up my tools again, then put them down, "No... you're right, I'm losing my edge."

" **I will keep watch.** " Shinkage rumbled, flexing his hydraulic jaw, now lined with bits of Fenrir bone.

"Thank you. Hida?"

"I'm here! Hm... I think my sensors are still a little out of alignment. Could you run a sample scan?" Hida popped into the holographic tube, but she looked a little out of focus.

"We can do that later. Can you keep watch as well?"

"I'll ring your phone if anyone other than..." A pause, "Giant metal feline object 01 enters this workspace." Hida's image saluted.

I made sure to collect the snoring Delly, and Akeno helped me lock up. "Are you..." I looked at her.

"I am making sure you get some sleep." She said, "I know you stayed up all night last night."

* * *

I tried to sleep. Even with the warmth of Akeno against my back (she actually complained that the phoenix eggs had taken her spot as 'little spoon') I just couldn't relax. Loki had done something that reminded me of what happened back in Orario, where the Ikelos Familia had invaded with a small group of people, and kidnapped Weine. They'd also hurt Asuka, and only the efforts of Takemikazuchi had kept the orphans safe.

Those people were dead now. They dared strike at my home, and they had paid the price for it. Not all by my hand, but close. Ikelos had been sent back to Tenkai, and His Familia had two members left.

Now Loki, a god of this world, had struck my home, robbed me, nearly killed me, nearly killed a friend, and nearly ended my attempts to revive an extinct animal. His attempt at my life also destroyed the last intact piece of my original equipment. I needed to finish my new armour more than ever now.

So at the risk of 'bad Miko Karma', I slowly slipped out of bed.

* * *

It was done. My new suit of plate was finally done. All the crystals were in, all the enchantments lined up, and thanks to the best spider I've ever gotten to give a very tiny high five/leg, I had a pair of nice silk gloves.

I was just about finished sewing in the special thread to the backs of the gloves, the ones with the binding/sealing/clothing swap enchantments, that let me bring the armour out of 'hammer space' and onto my body... When Akeno walked into the room.

Her hair and body were very faintly giving off little sparks, and her smile was ever so slightly less pleased than usual. She even had her Miko robes on.

Aha, bad Miko karma.

"Just in time." I said quietly, tying off the last stitch, and comparing my work with my notes.

"You should be sleeping." She took hold of one of my ears, not quite pulling... not yet.

"I'm about to do something that, in theory, should work. If not, it will be dangerous." I didn't shake her off, but I did reach out an arm around her waist so she couldn't pull my ear while walking away.

She growled at me, but let my ear go. "You really are hard to stay mad at."

"One of my many talents." I let her go, stood, then had my tails nudge her back a little. Laid out on the table before me, was my armour. All assembled, as if someone were actually wearing it, it was the very best work I could do, with the skill I had. Layered plates like wide scales over the abdomen and sides and back for mobility, fluted plates over the longer parts that didn't need mobility, like the legs and calves, rounded pauldrons, articulated gauntlets... I could use every single part of this suit to strike with, yet would get maximum protection in return. Gaps, such as the underarms, elbows, backs of the knees, inner thigh, all protected by remnants of my scale armour.

And being a woman, and opting for a more rounded 'uni-boob' design, I had put potion bottle storage under a couple of the plates. Far less storage than I was used to, I could still keep my promise to myself, to never leave home without a potion or two. The inner forearms also had small spaces for potions, though they were for the slightly longer tubes I used for smoke or the like.

And lastly the mask. A full head enclosure, it would act as the old one did, enhancing my senses, protect my head and hearing, and be the key component for the aura of fear. The thing that allowed me, a mortal, to kill a God back home. Unlike the previous one, I could still see through the solid metal 'lenses' at the same time as projecting the aura of fear. I'd really have to make something extra special for Cime's horse.

"Here we go." I said, listening as Akeno backed up another step.

The first step was the 'dematerialization'. Converting the solid armour to mana. Thanks to the crystals, Azazel's advice, and using a 'control' device (in this case, three of them, Dohnaseek's hat and my new gloves) It required much less effort than say, bonding a familiar of similar size and weight.

The effect was rather pretty. Black, purple and blue sparkles lifted out of each piece of armour, only to be absorbed into the crystal attached to those pieces. Finally, the armour was gone, leaving only the crystals, hovering in place.

Next, was establishing a framework. Much like the first step, it was basically tying the now floating crystals to the Core. No fool I, the Core hadn't actually revealed itself until the armour was gone, its place would be protected by armour and salamander wool, and rest firmly between my breasts, where I could feed it power directly.

Not as many sparkles this time, instead a ghostly projection of the armour itself. Looking much like a wire frame model, this was pulled in by the Core, until it alone hovered over the table.

And lastly, the control device. I took a deep breath, feeling Akeno's hand slip into mine as Dohnaseek's fedora and my new gloves soaked up yet more sparkles, the Core dissolving, until there was nothing left, save a small blue bead on either glove, and a marble sized blue crystal set into the black band of the hat itself.

I let out the breath I was holding, gave Akeno's hand a squeeze, let it go, and approached the table. It was done. With my glasses, and my own magical senses, I looked/felt the three innocent looking objects on the table, and couldn't find a single flaw.

Excited, I opened up a box nearby, and pulled out something that looked a lot like Xenovia's usual body suit. Thanks to Hida, and one of Riser's girls, I could order these any time. Xenovia herself was quite happy about that, but as much as I didn't like 'revealing' clothing (in public at least) this was just the thing for a close fitting suit of armour.

"That looks just as good on you, as Xenovia-chan." Akeno fu-fu'ed, "You do know I'm going to tie you to the bed until noon, once you prove this works."

I finished pulling on the catsuit, giving myself a little jiggle to settle my bust into place. I then turned to Akeno, put my hands on her shoulders, and said (with a perfectly serious voice) I will willingly submit to the one to whom my wife has trusted my care. I then touched my forehead to hers, turned, and put on the hat and gloves, and spoke the words that would bind it to me, and only me.

"To leave, and return, bringing honour to Her name." I said in Kione, gently pushing my mana through my skin and into the objects. That done, the gloves feeling tighter to my skin now, the hat settling perfectly on my head, I said, "Pardon if this sounds a little silly." I touched the brim of the hat.

* * *

Akeno didn't let me get out of bed until exactly 12:01pm. Even with my skipping sleep the past day, and getting maybe three hours of sleep after the success of building my new armour, I was still awake and ready for the day at around 10:30 or so. Being away from the shop at my usual time got me a few texts, that Akeno read out to me, (she had taken my phone) and replied with 'I've been naughty so Akeno has grounded me until noon'.

Delly was laughing her little wings off, but was still pleased I was able to finalize the project. She was less than thrilled that she couldn't sit on my shoulder (or anywhere) while I wore it, since it still had iron in it, but she was still happy I would be protected.

We also gave the spider a name, Mr. Skitters.

I figured, since I was grounded, that I'd do a little catching up. So, with Delly on my wrist, and Akeno wrapped up in my tails beside me, I held out Ganesha's card.

* * *

"Friend Kodori! Miss Delly! Shadowy person from the naming day!" Ganesha was, as usual, full of energy and silly poses. "Why yes I am talking to myself!"

I couldn't help but smile as he looked like He was walking through a crowd, holding up a hand, much like someone would a cell phone during a video call. Around him were shadowy forms, though as he moved, they thinned out. "Sorry for the odd timing of the call." I said.

The last of the shadows around him vanished, and he stopped to work something with his free hand, "Since you last called," His energetic voice had turned serious, and I could hear the ghostly sound of a large door closing, "I have kept the card Master Welf made close at hand."

"How is the city?" I asked.

"With King Marius's help, we are keeping the dungeon suppressed. Orianos and his Familia have sent word to all the other Gods and Goddesses that we may need to break the rules if the dungeon gets any more unruly..."

"You know I'm unfamiliar with the history, but I'm guessing something like when the tower was made?"

"Indeed. This time however, since the field it no longer as... equal between Us, there is worry that once he allows the use of our Divine power, some might not turn their power off again." Ganesha sighed, "I myself would readily agree, for I love the people, and the peace we have. But others, not so much."

"If it makes you feel better, Friend Ganesha, my quest here is meeting with some success. Lady Hestia says you've been going on about mushrooms?"

His excitement sparked again, "Yes! I have found, far back in my personal library, records similar to these 'Fairy Circles' little Delly mentioned!" He grinned like the lovable idiot he pretended to be, "I have imported many different kinds of mushrooms, and I'm using some of the spare cages in the zoo to contain them."

Delly perked up, "Oh! Pictures! I need pictures! Only some will work, and well, they'd be from two different worlds, so it still might not work..."

"I Ganesha have thought of this already!" He held up a bit of paper, depicted on it were a few different kinds of mushrooms. Some were tall with round caps, others thin with little heads, "Do any of these seem to be the right one?"

"That one!" I had to put my hand over Delly's legs so she didn't fly away and maybe lose the connection, "Yeah! Two from the top, third one, wide flat top, grey that gets darker as you get to the middle of the cap!"

Ganesha promptly put the paper down, nodded His head a couple times, then circled it with a pen, "Excellent!"

"Boss! We can start right away with this one!" She looked back to Ganesha, "On the next full moon, pluck one of those, toss it onto a clear patch of grass, and in a couple of days it should start growing outwards!"

"Understood." He smiled back at us, "Thank you Friend Kodori, Little Delly, and shadowy person who was at the naming day! Please call again if anything changes, or you have more ideas!"

The card had been getting hot for a little while now, but He was hiding the look of discomfort well, "We will. Thank you again, Lord Ganesha." I put the card down, cut my mana from it, then picked it up again to wave it in the air to cool. "Delly? What do you need?"

"A full moon and one of those mushrooms. Oh, and a nice clear patch of ground no one will care about if it goes barren." She replied, "This might work Boss!"

"That's it?" Akeno blinked, "I would have thought it would be more complicated."

"Creating the Fairy Circles is either an accident, or very deliberate. That's why you hear stories of people randomly finding themselves lost in the woods someplace. The mischievous types like to lure drunks into a circle then send them from like... Ireland to Iceland or something. But the more serious types, usually the court Fairies or messengers, make them ahead of time and hide them properly." She hovered in front of us, doing a 'hand on elbow, finger pointing to the ceiling teacher stance, "But if Ganesha and I make one, of the same mushroom, on the same day, when the moon is the most powerful, it has the best chance of making a connection!"

"That's wonderful!" Akeno smiled, "But... Is the full moon the same?"

"Yes." I said instantly, "It's a weird coincidence, but our moons are the exact same."

"Then... If this works..."

"The first thing to return will be the bits of dungeon. You heard Him, the dungeon is losing its mind, and the Gods might not play so nice if they have to suppress it again like they did a thousand years ago." I shook my head, took her hand, and continued, "Since I spent all night working, I have a bit of free time now. If you wanted to pose for me, I'll make a card of you."

"Aww." Delly sat on Akeno's head, "See? She does care."

* * *

The time for the meeting was upon us, and we had all gathered for one last meeting. Beside me stood Okakai and Fukawa, each with a bone tipped spear in hand. Their stance was casual, but they were both over two metres tall, and kind of loomed over everyone. Everyone else was also armed, and looking ready for battle. I had my new hat on, and was wearing my gauntlets over my new silk gloves. I had also put on my trench coat, since I didn't walk about like Xenovia, who was in her cat suit again.

"Before Lord Odin, Azazel and Baraqiel show up, have we all made sure everything works?" I asked.

Everyone nodded, even Rias and Akeno, who now wore pendants with the new shield cube in them, since their arms were occupied with the bracer/magic circle combo I'd made.

"We've also tested the shield cubes under the two lasers in the science room." Sona added, "The results were hopeful, but do not rely on it."

"Hmph, I'll admit this is a clever trinket." Vali's body glowed slightly, "You better keep up Issei."

"I won't slow you down." Issei nodded.

"Well aren't you two getting all buddy buddy." Bikou chuckled, "Man, I hope the old man doesn't show up too..."

"Azazel seems to be one for joviality, but if he wanted to tell your great ancestor where you were, you'd likely be found already." Arthur mused, "Ah, I see the legendary steed approaching."

"Nyaa... I would rather be napping." Kuroka sighed.

"There there, sister." Koneko reached up and gave her elder sister a pat on the head.

Sleipnir and the huge carriage landed, and out stepped Odin, Rossweisse Azazel and Baraqiel. They saw how we were all armed, and Odin paused to stroke his beard, "If I didn't know better, I'd almost feel threatened, by how you are all armed." He looked directly at me, his eye glancing left and right at the two Oni.

"If you wish it, Lord Odin." Rias looked back at all of us, then at him again, "We will dispose of these when the fighting is done. We're only carrying these weapons because we believe in the peace you are trying to build with us, the three factions."

"Lord Odin, Azazel, Baraqiel." I started, "Loki has tried to strike at me already, and has something I've created. Delly?"

"I've got the spares right here!" Delly flew out of my trench coat pocket, little bag in hand, "I like this coat better, more places to nap in."

"I warned you about getting careless." Azazel examined the little cube, "Oh... You've gotten better again."

"She had help." Delly said proudly, "The instructions are simple, put a little mana into it, and that's it."

"It's the direct counter to the scariest thing that was in my safe." I replied, "Just to be safe, keep it on at all times if you can." I didn't think that would be a problem, I mean... two ten winged fallen angels and the All Father of the Norse Gods... No shortage of power there.

"Very well." Odin put his cube in a pocket someplace, "Let's get this foolishness over with... I still have a reservation at one of Azazel's establishments!"

* * *

I was... very surprised. Usually, this wasn't a thing for me. Since attaining the -power- of Hestia, Her blessing of Falna, and gaining the -skill- of long hours of training and experience, 'surprise' was just... not a thing. I planned, I expected, I prepared, I acted.

So imagine my surprise, when Odin told (asked politely, while everyone was looking at me with that 'you better go' look) me to escort him instead of Rossweisse. The Valkyrie wasn't even upset!

But that wasn't the real surprise.

The place where the meeting would be held, was one of the local (recently built as well) Five Star hotels. It didn't take a genius to notice the Gremory's Camel on display, tastefully worked into wall motifs or huge tapestries that adorned the walls. It was still done in the Japanese style, with that clean simplicity that gave the guest the impression of wealth, while not waving it around like a stack of bills.

From my impressions of the guests and staff however, everyone save us was human. Odd, and in my opinion reckless, but I suppose that feeding the local economy was just another way for a devil to grow in power. Even the security here was human.

It was the security people who were giving me (dressed in my nice trench coat and hat) the most sideways looked, but Azazel waved them off. We rode the elevator upwards, the numbers ticking up towards the penthouse.

When we arrived (yes with the universal happy 'ding') Odin simply led the way. There was only one guest room on this floor, directly across from the elevator. "We're here." Odin said simply, tapping his short cane once on the carpet.

Without anyone behind them, the door opened, allowing us entry. Without hesitation, Odin stepped in. Azazel motioned me to enter ahead of him, and the Fallen closed the door behind him as he entered. Aside from being done in a tasteful Japanese style, (this one making no effort to hide its 'wealth') the first thing I noticed was the huge window. Half the room was a dome of glass, giving the occupants a glorious view of the city and the countryside beyond. Being the tallest building in sight, it was unobstructed by anything but the metal framework holding the windows in place.

The second thing I noticed, was a giant white fox, who suddenly filled my view as I pulled my eyes away from the huge observatory window. No where near the size of say, Fenrir, it was still tall enough at the shoulder to loom over me and look down at my face. I hadn't heard it move, caught no scent of it, and didn't feel it with my tails. If this fox wanted to bite me, I'd have been bitten.

But no. It simply looked me in the eyes with bottomless yellow orbs, and loomed over me.

I wanted to reach out to it, maybe see who's fur was softer. But I felt, deep down, that I might lose a hand if I tried, or give some deep offence for not asking first.

"Now now, we have heard of this one." A quiet voice said from somewhere behind the fox (to be fair, the entire room at this point was behind the fox) "Odin-san, Azazel-san, you honour us with your presence."

The fox stalked away, making no sound, hardly disturbing the air as it moved. This revealed three people to me.

The first, my gaze drawn to Her by following the fox, as it stood behind Her and lowered itself down, to curl protectively and offer a place to lean back against, was an elegant woman. Dressed in a very ornate multi layered Shrine robe (much different than Akeno's yet still easily identifiable as one), Her hair was light brown, almost blond, while her eyes were a bright yellow. Her expression was calm and composed, as She lifted a hand and gave the big white fox a pat on its long nose.

The second, sitting on Her left, was... It was like... if you took everything 'Japanese' about the women of Japan, and had Her sit before you, in a perfectly dyed sakura coloured kimono. She wasn't the prettiest woman I'd ever seen, not the tallest, or even the most striking. Her look was average in every way. But **perfectly** average. That was what stood out the most. Some part of Her simple features could be found in every woman in Japan. Even the ornaments in Her hair looked common, but **perfectly** in place.

The third, sitting to Her left, was a lean figured man. Clad in a very simple sky blue robe with black hakama (those flowing pants that samurai favoured) and wearing one of those square panelled hats over His black hair, His two most prominent features were a proud moustache (but no beard) that curled from under His nose to about the mid point between the nose and ear, and a long straight bladed sword. The sword only caught my attention because it was so... simple. Yet, I could practically feel the history of the blade from all the way across the room.

"Lady Amaterasu, Lord Susanoo, Lady Inari." Odin addressed them in turn, likely in order of 'rank'.

"We hope that this will be our final meeting, that our two realms can achieve harmony, and become one under all." Susanoo, the Man with the sword said. His voice was a little rough, nothing like what you'd expect from a priest, as He was dressed. No, His was a voice used to shouting orders and striking with a ringing 'Kia!'.

"Yes." The lady in the middle, Amaterasu, said quietly. "Yet, I feel there is one more obstacle to this."

As She finished speaking, She turned her head slightly, as if listening to something far off. Then with a pressure that I felt, impossibly, through the thick windows of the roof, the clouds that were just thick enough to obscure the moon parted and Loki appeared. He floated high above, his hands outstretched his face full of anger.

Through that distance, I could feel him looking at me, but just as he pointed at me, and summoned two wolves, (not nearly the same size, but sharing the exact same colour as Fenrir) I felt a ripple of magic, saw a dozen flashes of light as Rias, Sona, both their peerages, Vali in his balance breaker form, Bikou on his cloud with Kuroko riding behind him, all streaked towards Loki, and vanish.

"If all goes well, that obstacle will be removed in short order." Odin smiled.

Then I felt a second ripple of magic. This one unfamiliar at first, yet... it suddenly felt like the walls themselves had eyes, and the air itself was waiting for you to look the wrong way.

"Hm, seems Loki was just a little quicker on the draw than little Sitri." Azazel said, rubbing his chin, "Sensei?"

"It feels like the dungeon." I replied.

Then something hit the window, the sound of cracking glass mixed with a wet snap of broken bones. All of us looked towards the red 'splot' on the window. Then another one appeared next to it. Then another, and another.

"Hallway, now." I said, "Those are Ignazu!"

"With respect," Azazel said, oddly enough, with actual respect in his voice, "It would be best if we moved, right now."

Then the windows shattered.

* * *

Chaos. The air was suddenly filled with red streaks, shards of glass, and a veritable storm of blood. Ignazu were one of the oddest creatures in the dungeon. They lacked any sense of self preservation, so much so, that they would have hundreds die to take down prey, so that the handful left might feast. They were very brittle monsters as well, the near super sonic speeds that they could achieve destroyed them on impact, yet their beaks were needle sharp and hard as steel.

I did the only thing I could think of that might protect everyone in the room, and summoned a huge fox. While I could make its body as solid as I wanted, I chose to make it more like water, instead of something harder. The ghost sensations of dozens upon dozens of hammering impacts buried themselves into the projected fox was nearly blinding, but behind me I heard Azazel.

"We're out! Clear the room!"

I jumped backwards, feeling several impacts, real ones, against my chest and leg, but as I stumbled a hand grabbed the back of my coat and I heard the sudden roar of fire. The air itself seemed to scream, then as soon as it started, it stopped.

"Pardon the trouble." Odin said calmly, waving a hand and summoning a barrier over the door, "It seems Loki has taken a personal interest in killing Mrs. Fox here."

"Oh? And what has this small Kitsune done, to earn the ire of Loki?" Susanoo looked at me, ignoring the blood covering his nice robes.

"I killed Fenrir." I said, checking myself over as well as everyone else. Azazel had a couple of small cuts on his clothes, but seemed to be fine. Odin's black cap had a single slash mark across the top, though this too looked to be done by a bit of glass. The three Japanese Gods seemed unharmed, though the big white fox was licking at one of its legs. I had taken the worst of it, so I reached into a pocket for a potion pill, "I also told everyone who Sleipnir's mother was."

Azazel snirk-ed as the three of them blinked at me, "Being awfully polite there Sensei. If I remember the word you used was -ow!" My golden tail flicked at him like much like a wet towel.

I offered one of the pills to the big white fox, "While my Goddess will always be Hestia, and I'm not so familiar with the Japanese pantheon, I do know who Inari-sama is." The fox didn't turn its nose up at the offered pill, but didn't take it either, "It will heal your leg." I said to it.

Inari nodded to the fox, and it curled a long tongue around the pill and took it from my hand.

"You seem familiar with these creatures." Susanoo grunted, "And it seems what ever Loki has done has sealed this area to teleportation." He frowned.

"Lord Odin, we have come to you, so we are in your care." Amaterasu said, the splatters of blood over Her once perfect sakura coloured kimono oddly not detracting from its beauty.

"If Loki survives this, I may just kill him." Odin sighed, "This seal is something unfamiliar to even me. I suppose we will have to find the source of the barrier and dispel it directly."

The building shook slightly, and that sensation of being watched by the walls increased, "Let's head downstairs then." Azazel shrugged, "Something this powerful would have to be connected to the ground."

"I agree." Odin looked at me, "Since you're not on my payroll, I suppose I'll have to ask you to help."

The building shook again, this time however it was from above. Then, with a screeching snap, the elevator door exploded outwards, an instant before the elevator itself could be heard falling down the shaft. As the dust cleared, there was a slow Thump...Thump... as something heavy moved towards us.

A troll. Similar in size to an orc, it had much broader shoulders, longer arms, and a hunched back. Tough warty leathery skin that was tough as hardened leather, and strength that matched its primitive appearance made them fairly dangerous to mid range level two adventurers.

"Looks like we aren't taking the elevator." I said, "Lord Odin, Azazel, I'll handle the bigger stuff, keep everyone protected." I settled into a fighting stance, "Delly? Time for work."

Delly appeared over my shoulder, her body arcing electricity, "Yes Boss! ZAP!"

A solid bolt of lightning slammed into the troll's chest, as I ran forward to meet it, aiming to punch its head off.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Well, seems things are going to be a littttttttttle different than what's in the books/anime. I mean, Kodori isn't there to see what happens to Loki or the other tricks he brings along... So yeah.

Oh, and before I get a sea of puzzled looks, a 'Virtual Sword' is a reference to the book Ring World. In the book, its a very thin wire that is held in place by a force field to keep the wire from breaking. There's even a little knob on the bottom to make the wire extend or retract.

So here's your homework!

I am taking a vote in the comments. I would like you all (those who want to participate) to name three people from the Danmachi series. As you might guess, there may be a little exchange happening soon, and maybe (not 100% sure but maybe) they will arrive here in DxD. There are a couple rules however!

Rule 1: Bell, Hestia, Haruhime and the children are NOT on the list. They are busy, and thus not going to be anywhere near the place this happens.

Rule 2: ... I can't actually think of anything here. So make sure you re-read rule one.

Direct message or comment your three choices. No guarantee this will happen at all, so yeah. Just keep that in mind.

Merry Christmas or what ever you want to call it. :)


	86. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

To put it simply, the troll had exactly zero chance. Just as it was starting to recover from Delly's lightning bolt, my armoured fist connected with its nose, and turned its head to red mist. Before it had even fallen to the floor, it vanished into black mist, leaving behind a shard of magic stone. No doubt about it now.

"You may have to get in line, Lord Odin." I picked up the stone and stuck it in a pocket, "Do you hear that?"

Most of them shook their heads, but the big white fox was looking up at the ceiling.

"Stairs, now." I said, "Azazel? How high is the occupancy in this place?"

"It's pretty ritzy, so not very, why?" He led the way, the three Japanese Gods following.

"Monsters from the dungeon generally don't care who's on the menu." I looked down the hall towards the barrier Odin had placed, "Lord Odin, I hope you don't have a bad knee or anything like that." The barrier cracked ominously, "Go go GO!"

More of the red birds burst through the barrier, while two more trolls crashed through the wreckage of the elevator doors. I all but pushed Odin the rest of the way into the stairwell, then slammed the steel fire door closed behind us. "Don't push don't push..." Odin complained, following the others down the steps, "I'll worry about the guests that are still alive. Shouldn't be too hard to protect a few mortals..." He tapped his cane against the ground, and I could feel a ripple of magic under my feet.

We made it down a floor before the penthouse door sounded like it was pulled right out of the wall. "Keep going." I said.

"It irks me that we do not stand and fight." Susanoo grumbled, "These seem but a petty challenge." He drew his sword, "Azazel-san, I will take point."

I couldn't focus on the front of the formation, since the two trolls looked about ready to try and dig through the floor to get to the Gods. I kind of wondered if Loki had programmed them to chase me, and if their inborn hate of Gods was overpowering that. "Lord Odin!" I repeated the same 'Kodori punches head' trick on the first troll, while Delly turned the next one's head to static vapour. "Can you do something about the floors? Slow them down somehow?"

"One hundred thirty four lives, or a fancy lock on a door. Choose."

"I'll deal then." I shouted back, "Delly, I'll leave a fox here, keep the door covered by an electric field. Free use of my magic."

"Aye boss!" She saluted, then promptly vaporized a flying sword, "Get going, I'll be okay!"

"Wear your mask too." I started running down the steps, summoning another fox and growing it to be able to fill the door if need be. "Inari-sama? Please take this in case you need it. Azazel, Lord Odin? Pick, mask or potion?" I handed Inari a carpenter's dust mask, though this one had been dipped in something from my lab to filter poisons too.

"In case of killer fungus?" Azazel quipped, "Lord Susanoo, wear this please." I tossed Azazel a potion, one of my best antidotes, "This better not taste like medicine."

"I've brought my own." Odin said, offering the mask I'd given him earlier to Amaterasu, "So paranoid."

We were descending rapidly now, my mana reserves occasionally feeling Delly pull on it. As Odin commented, the door next to him had a pair of minotaur horns spike through it. I grabbed the horns, and with a heave pulled them, and the door they were stuck in, apart with a shriek of metal and a scream of pain. I tossed the door aside, the steel turning to dust as I did so, and finished the job by driving my elbow into the minotaur's forehead. "Keep going!" I hopped back, avoiding another one, hopped forward again, grabbed a horn and snapped its neck with a sudden twist. "Something is seriously wrong here!"

"Do you mean something other than the monsters?" Amaterasu asked with a tiny smile.

"Respectfully, it would take too long to explain." I grunted as I caught a third minotaur's arm, and slammed my fist through its sternum and pulled out its magic stone.

"Those crystals." Susanoo started, His straight bladed sword striking between the eyes of a striped sabre toothed tiger, "What is their purpose?"

"They are usually close to the heart of the monster, crack or remove it, and the monster will die, always." I replied, leaving a tiger sized fox at the door before following them down further.

"Ah, shall we compete then, little Fox? You've already got a head start." He laughed a grand 'RA HAHA' before neatly lancing a second tiger through the forehead, the sound of snapping crystal distinct through its dying gurgle, before it too turned to ash. "Now we are even!"

* * *

We might have been half way down by now. I hadn't taken note of the number by the doors when we started, so floor twenty four meant very little. But that's when things got worse. The stairwells were very quickly filling with smaller monsters, and Delly had started a fighting retreat from the top floor. Already, I'd consumed a mana potion, telling me that Delly was working hard to keep the air clear.

But then a purple mist started to rise from under us. I already knew what it was, and thanks to Eina's lessons and my own skill with alchemy, we were all ready for it. The white fox almost disobeyed Inari's order to drink the potion I offered it, and it looked like it wanted to bite me after I'd poured it into its mouth.

"Getting rather cramped in here." Azazel said, pointing and zapping a hard armoured through the skull, dropping it limply to the floor where it blocked the way, "I almost regret building this place so high."

By now, all of us were showing a little wear too. My nice trench coat was cut in many places, kimono's were covered in blood, Odin was grumbling about a bad hip, Azazel had a cut over one eye, and even Susanoo was looking irritated at how long this was taking.

"Please stay focused!" I shouted over what sounded like the stairwell collapsing a few floors under us, "Oh that's not good..."

"Rather rude of them." Odin mumbled.

At first I thought he meant what ever had just damaged the floors, but then a small hole, about the size and thickness of a quarter appeared next to Amaterasu's head.

"GET DOWN!" I turned on the modified shield cube and jumped at Amaterasu.

* * *

Kodori 1, concrete wall 0. I kicked off the stairs, and did a picture perfect dropkick on the wall just under the new hole. With a crunching rending ruckus, I passed clean through the wall and stuck the landing like a pro, having just enough time to make sure my nice hat was still firmly on my head before needing to do anything.

Then I needed to dodge backwards as a shape so black it seemed to soak up the red emergency lighting of the hallway, swung at me with a red blade of energy.

Loki even added the 'vumm' noise of a lightsabre...

The shape was really hard to make out at first, but after a moment of weaving around a series of expertly performed combinations, I realized the darkness was actually the skin of a person.

Then someone took hold of one of my tails.

I managed to lash a kick into the one I was facing, sending them rolling backwards down the hall before turning to face the offender who dared make the next brushing harder than it already was. I was just able to swing a forearm up to push aside a second red lightsabre, my coat and bracer burning/sparking as the shield cube reacted to the strike.

A quick look at my bracer told me two very important things. First, the shield cube was maybe half as effective as I had hoped. Second, my new bracers were not up to the task of blocking these directly. Already there was a shallow furrow cut into the steel. My half second examination ended there, and I summoned a biting fox head from all the tails this new person wasn't holding.

Tonight was a night for surprises. Not only did they not cry out in surprise as their hand up to the shoulder was very quickly ripped to shreds, they also didn't made a sound when they brought the red blade up under the remains of their ruined arm to cut it off and cauterize it.

From the hole in the wall, I heard Odin shout, "Svartalfar! Be careful!"

Dark elves?

I felt something sharp drive it's way into my shoulder, not deep, being as tough as I was, but still enough to really hurt. I hopped sideways to dodge my one armed opponent, and my tail tugged it free. It was a four pointed shiriken. I had just enough time to spot a rune light up on it before I flicked it away against the wall, where it didn't 'explode' but flashed brightly with backfired magic. This actually made my adversary flinch, and I managed to put a hand on their wrist and drive my forearm into their throat with enough force to hear bones crackle.

"..." The other said... something, and before the first one could even start falling backwards, the lightsabre in their hand flashed past me and into their waiting hand. "...!" Again, words that slipped past my ears like silk, and I was suddenly facing down a red whirlwind of humming blades.

"They work in sets of three!" Odin shouted, followed by Susanoo's battle cry and more shattering concrete.

"We're going to have to get to the other stairs! They've blown out the stairs on the next floor!" Azazel said moments before the sound of a troll roared in pain, "Dammit missed!"

"Like this, Azazel-san!" Susanoo laughed, the roar cutting off suddenly, "That's twelve now! Don't fall behind Little Fox!"

I started to weave around the two blades, trying to get closer, trying to put a single pause into the rapid series of attacks. By this point, the speeds we were fighting at made it look like I was fighting a wall of red.

Then I felt something impact my calf, leaving a line of pain across the side of my leg as a simple throwing knife clanked against the wall just past me. It didn't get past the tough leather of my boot, but it gave my opponent a half second to shift tactics. Hopping away from me, towards the hole I'd left in the wall, they probably expected my stumble to buy them more time.

Until I threw out a spectral claw at them, finally able to use my mid range attack now that I had a moment to focus. Without pause, I pulled them towards me, then slung the dark figure past the hall at who ever had just tried to hamstring me. They bounced down the hallway and past a third figure, who was just starting to help the first one I'd downed back to their feet.

"Can you hold the hallway?" Azazel asked, opening the stairwell door, you know, like a civilized person.

"I see three." I said, "Provided there aren't any more, I think I can keep them occupied."

"..." One of them said, though I wasn't able to 'hear' them, I was pretty sure the words 'arrogant mongrel' were in there someplace.

The three of them re-ignited their blades, (If he didn't die tonight, I was SO going to ask Loki how he did that...) and made ready.

"Delly!" I yelled as I charged forward, my hands both wrapped up in my ghostly armour.

"Don't blink!" Delly's voice said from behind me, before she filled the hallway with what amounted to a disco ball of camera flashes and coloured lights.

Overpowering the dim red of the emergency lighting, they all flinched back at the sudden bright chaos. Instead of swinging blindly though, or panicking, the one armed one jumped forward, "I am dust!" I heard it that time, and even understood it, as he (the lights finally added enough contrast to let me see more than 'dark black shapes') tossed his lightsabre tube behind him, and drew a red mark on his forehead.

Then exploded. His leather armour (another detail I could see now) dropped to the floor as a dense, powdery dust exploded from where he was standing. I jumped backwards as the floor, walls and ceiling melted, leaving me standing at the edge of a clear view of the floors below (three floors to be exact), and the two remaining Svartalfar jumping down into the new hole to escape.

"Go after them!" Azazel said, "We can handle the monsters!"

"You sure?" I called back, watching them land, then look up at me.

"Not alone." Inari said, "Go to her, play nice."

The truck sized Fox was suddenly at my side, "We'll meet you in the basement!" Odin said, "This way this way."

"You heard him." I gave the Fox a quick look, meeting its eye, "Delly go with them!"

"Aye Boss! You better keep her safe!"

The white fox made its first noise, a light 'huff' through its nose. I just judged the distance, and jumped down after them.

* * *

I knew we were being led. Through the slowly thickening purple mist, occasionally stopping to kick around a monster or two, dodge a throwing knife if we got too close... For the simple layout of the building, they were REALLY hard to catch. Holes in the floor, walls, ceiling, they were making a 3D maze for us, keeping just in sight while not giving me another chance to reach out another ghostly claw. All the while, my temporary companion didn't seem to care. It simply matched my speed silently as we were led on a merry chase.

Finally, I'd had enough, "Wait here, I think I have this figured out."

In reply, the Fox looked at me, and as if I were a puppy or something, bit the back of my now very tattered coat, and lifted me off the floor. Then with a simple motion of its head, it put me back down exactly one pace behind where I'd been as if to say, 'Hold my tea, I got this'.

So, I conjured a small fox and plunked it on its head. Almost instantly, the little fox was lost in the soft fur, leaving only a pair of ears and eyes peeking out of the fluff, "Just to get the timing right."

And then it was gone, running down the hall where we'd last seen the two assassins. I started to backtrack a little, looking for a good place to lay in wait, and then kept watch through the eyes of my little fox. I'd chosen a small alcove next to a broom closest, with the sign for '1802' on the door across the hall. To my left was the end of the hall, and the broken remains of the stairwell door. I would occasionally catch sighed of one of the black figures, but I was more interested in the floor, and the door numbers.

Opportunity came at last, and I hopped up towards the ceiling, my tails securing me in an upside down crouch, as I saw the two figures turn down the same hallway I was in, on the fifteenth floor.

I wasn't one for calling out my special attacks, but for this, I made it a special occasion, "I judge thee GUILTY!" And I pushed off the ceiling, my left fist shattering the first floor, "Version!" My right fist broke the second floor, "TWO!"

I didn't punch the third floor, but instead slammed my open palm against it as the third CRACK of my fist hitting three times the speed of sound rang in my ears through the cover of my nice hat. Unlike when I hit Sairaorg, this attack contained the sudden shock wave to the space between my palm and the floor. The floor reacted as if I'd set off a shaped charge, and caved in with the same sort of effect as a boulder hitting the surface of a pond. I was actually stopped in mid-air for an instant, and my remote fox saw one of the two figures react to the sudden wave of ceiling as if they'd been hit by a shotgun that fired fist sized rocks. The second one managed to skid to a halt, glare up at me, then throw one of the lightsabres at me.

I managed to avoid taking the point of it in the eye, but watched as they dove down the hole I'd just made to the fourteenth floor. I didn't bother stopping myself and followed, picking up the thrown lightsabre, and confirming that the second one was very much dead before running after the last one. Once again, the giant white fox was by my side, and we turned the corner just in time to see the stairwell door close.

"Might be trying to get to Odin." I said, not bothering to open the door so much as shoulder it, and the entire door frame out of the wall. It was a good thing I had, because the door itself disintegrated and I passed through a small swarm of Light Quartz. The sudden dust storm seemed to confuse them for a moment, and it was an almost effortless task to use my hands and tails to smash them off the walls, and each other.

* * *

More traps, more monsters, but all easily overcome by myself and the big white fox. I was starting to feel the effects of the purple fog however, even over my own resistance and antidote potion. Mostly in the form of itchy skin and mild eye irritation, but it was slowly getting worse. There had been a few more rumbles too, as well as several more sounds of collapsing floors. I was starting to wonder how much more the building could take, and what exactly was causing the damage itself.

It was on floor three, when the white fox skid to a halt, turned, and slammed through the stairwell door. Aside from the occasional noisy chewing, this was the most noise it had made so far, and the sudden abandoning of my side after the literal Kitsune Goddess told it to stay by me...

So I ran after it.

The first second and third floors were actually a very fancy multi levelled lobby, and it was infested. Vines, bugs, a dense purple haze, floating shapes, lumbering silhouettes... I set aside the biggest question that came to mind first, that being 'how the hell did Loki get all these big monsters from a little segment of dungeon', and ran after the white fox.

No more than ten long strides into the room, on the balcony/platform of the third floor, we were suddenly the focus of everything in the room. Living vines with mouths on the end burst through the floor, snapping at us even as we weaved around them. "Catch!" I flung the lightsaber at the fox, and hoped it would catch it without hurting itself.

I needn't of worried. The still unlit blade halted in mid air as it got within arm's reach of it, then lit up with a 'fishummm' noise. Then he (this was the first time I'd been behind the giant white fox) took the metal hilt in its mouth, and started weaving around the flailing carnivorous plant vines, slashing them apart as if he knew exactly what he was doing.

I was at a disadvantage fighting these things. My punches and kicks could certainly hurt the tough vines, but the real monster was below us someplace, and unless I completely cut through one of the metre thick vine in one go, it could still attack me. So instead, I ran defence, protecting the fox so it could use the sword. This also left me with defending against more light quartz, and very soon, trolls and minotaur that were climbing the escalators.

"Cut us a path, ignore the rest!" I yelled, summoning my full collection of foxes and drinking my last mana potion. I jumped over a hole in the floor, and managed to see the remains of a car (a white Vespa of all things) far below. "The roots of this thing are in the basement!"

No sooner had I said that, the entire vine monster shuddered. Dozens of heads twitched fitfully, and from below I heard, "Too bad this still only counts as one! RA HAHA! Come on Little Fox!"

I spotted Susanoo's epic moustache and laughing face down another hole, and both the white fox and I tuned, cut down a pair of minotaur, and jumped down towards the hole. However, just as Susanoo started to turn, a dark shape sprung out of a thick swirl of purple mist towards the God's back.

"Behind you!" I shouted at the same time as the white fox 'yipped' a warning.

All my mana was focused into holding back the swarm of monsters above us, so I could do nothing but watch as Susanoo turned just a moment too late to avoid what looked like a small dagger. Thankfully, it wasn't more than a long shallow slash across his back, and Susanoo quite neatly cut off the offender's dagger arm, spun the blade once, and thrust it through the dark elf's chest.

"Hm, this one doesn't have a magic stone I see." He slipped the blade out of her (the last one seemed to be a woman) and gave the slash across his lower back a pat, "That... What..." He stumbled, "Poison!"

"I got him Sensei." Azazel came running towards us, "The Old Farter says we're almost there. Is this the last one?"

"If there are only three? Yes." I picked up the dagger, "No..." It was a simple serrated knife, except the 'teeth' of the blade were made of small bone chips, "I'll have to tell Grayfia." I was about to put the knife in a pocket, but realized my coat was basically a couple good shakes from falling off. My potions were on my belt, so those weren't in danger, but the magic stones I'd picked up were long gone now. "Here." I wrapped up the blade with some of my jacket and handed it to Azazel.

He used one hand to tuck it away, then went back to carrying Susanoo, "Got anything for this?" He asked.

"I'll be fine! I just... can't seem to feel anything." Susanoo complained.

I shook my head, "My foxes can buy us a little more time. Let's go."

The white fox dashed ahead of us, the beam of the lightsabre lighting up again. We didn't need to go far. All around us, I could see magic stones glittering in the emergency lighting of the underground parking lot. Above, I could hear the monsters thinning out, or just losing interest as they started to wake up more to their other urges (like hunger and the need to nap). It was as if the three 'Dark Elves' had been whipping them into a frenzy, but now that they were silent...

Down one last floor, sub basement two, Amaterasu met us at the door of the last staircase. Oddly, the air down here was perfectly clear, and I no longer felt that constant 'the walls have eyes' feeling of being in the dungeon. "I have created a place of rest." She said gently, "I think you have done your duty." She said to the fox.

The fox flicked its head towards me, and I had to catch the (slightly drool covered) lightsabre. He then slipped past Amaterasu. "Is something wrong?" I asked, holding the door for Azazel and Susanoo.

"A mild wound. Your little companion certainly does not lack valour." She turned and I fell into step behind Her, "A curious one, you are."

"So I've been told." I replied, wishing we weren't under high alert so I could talk properly to Her, "Please, forgive me, but..."

"Yes yes, we've found it." Odin's voice said, drawing my eyes away from Amaterasu, "I'm not sure you're going to like it though."

Taking the place of three main supports for the building above us, were three half circle segments of dungeon. Laced between them, were a multitude of red lines, glyph, runes, magic circles, and all sorts of complicated things. "What..."

"I think you killing his son made him go a little crazy." Odin said, "Even I can't make sense of all this. Not only did he overlap a barrier space, in a barrier space, he's blocked all magic coming in or out of here, and tied it all to these bits of your home." He scratched his beard, "Not only that..." He pointed to one part of the chaotic mess of magic workings, "He's set a timer too."

I couldn't read the runes, but they were steadily changing by the second. "Then... What do we do?" I asked. I also cut the mana going to my foxes upstairs, feeling that I wouldn't need them there right now, since Amaterasu had set up a 'safe' spot.

"Well. I could try and puzzle this out. Or, we can remove those three stones." He looked at me, "However, that might bring the entire building down on us. And even if it doesn't, the only way to 'remove' them would likely be by destroying them."

I shook my head, feeling frustration rise up my spine, but I managed to not swear, "I might be able to pull one of them." I said after a moment, "Barrier or not, I know I can return to my shrine."

"Are these stones so important?" Inari asked, petting the side of the big fox's head, "It was only a little scrape, no need to worry so..." She comforted him.

"The chaos you witnessed here, is what is going on back home. I need to return these stones to the dungeon, or it will continue spawning monsters out of control." I looked to Delly, who was helping Susnaoo bandage his back, "Any ideas?"

"Sorry. As far as I can tell, Odin is right. To be fair, I only recognize like..." She pointed to a small corner of the mess of magic, "That little spot there."

"I could move one of these stones as well then." Inari offered, "For taking such good care of my companion."

The white fox 'huffed' and turned his head away from me.

"Now now." She chided, "I'm sure I could then send it back here. Humans have become quite proficient with their mail services."

"It might work, if two of the three were suddenly gone." Odin mused, "If the spell weakened enough, the third stone could be removed whenever we pleased."

"I'm sure I could get it to the training room." Azazel said, "It's close, and I did put together most of the teleport and security measures."

"But." Odin continued, "If it doesn't weaken the barrier stopping the rest of us from teleporting, then the building will likely come down on us, as well as what ever effect might happen when these are all disrupted." He motioned to the magical mess.

"Worry not." Amaterasu said, "Even the shine of the moon is reflected sunlight, and while it shines, none here shall come to harm." Her smile made me believe it too, "Perhaps afterwards, we may continue our meeting at your shrine?" She looked at me.

"I would be honoured for the grace of your presence, all of you." I replied, "Lord Odin? Is this going to be in any sort of order?"

He considered, then shook his head, "At the same time is best, I think."

So, the three of us, Azazel, Inari and I, stood just outside the magic chaos around the three dungeon segments. "All set?"

"There there." Delly gave the giant fox a pat on the nose, "I'm getting left behind too."

He looked like he wanted to nip her out of the air, but he might have stopped himself because Inari was looking at him.

"Be sure you're ready." Odin said, though he was looking at me.

I took a deep breath, then a second one, then a third. "On three."

"One." Inari started

"Two." Azazel said, just as I heard the stair well door close faintly.

As I watched the other two lean forward to touch the pillars, the word 'three' starting to form in my throat, I caught sight of an unnaturally dark skinned figure jumping out at me, "Thr-"

"Lord Loki, I have her!

"ee!" I finished, a hand clamping onto my shoulder.

Like being pulled through a slightly too small space...

* * *

As soon as the teleport was over, I took my hands off the dungeon segment, reached back with a hand and grabbed the face of the dark elf. I was about to pull her off my back, maybe knock her out if she was lucky, but I suddenly felt a wave of weakness that brought me to my knees.

"Fool. Moving such a mass with your limited power." She said, "And letting your guard down."

I felt something pull itself out of my back, just below my ribs. I still had hold of her face, but I just couldn't seem to find the strength to do anything else. But as soon as what ever it was had been removed, I started to feel again.

She lifted her hand and easily pried my numb fingers off her face, "You are lucky Lord Loki wants you for himself."

Pain was creeping from my lower back outwards. It wasn't the worst I'd ever felt, but it told me that what ever was on the blade was being pushed back by my adventurer's status, "How?" I asked, clenching my jaw as just breathing was sending stabbing pain through my side. I had to buy a little time.

"How did I live?" She stood in front of me, purple, almost black blood trickling down her leather vest, "I gave up my heart long ago, with my two brothers." She smiled, the white of her teeth almost glowing against the absolute black of her skin.

I had almost all the feeling back in my body now, though she wasn't the only one dripping blood all over the nice cobblestone walkway of my shrine. "You're bleeding on my shrine." I said, "I also didn't invite you."

"In a moment, Lord Loki will be here, and it won't matt-"

A four metric ton bronze fox hit her from the side. It wasn't a 'tackle' but more a sudden flying headbutt to her side. Even before she hit the ground, the second fox hit her from behind, coming around from behind the dungeon segment. She folded in half backwards over the second headbutt, and I could hear bones shattering even before she was catapulted forward. She didn't quite clear the outer edge of the shrine grounds, coming to a (very) sudden halt against the big tree Shinkage liked to nap in front of.

"Thank you." I said, the first fox nudging its way under my arm and helping me stand. I was already putting a healing potion to my lips as the second fox very carefully dragged the quite dead intruder to the edge of the shrine grounds, and nudged her into the forest, using its hind legs to kick a little bit of gravel onto her like a bit of litter. "We'll need to clean up properly, but that will do for now." I felt the flesh knit itself together again, the pain draining away as well, "Good foxes." I gave them both a pat on the head.

Then, with a crack of displaced air above me, Loki appeared.

* * *

Wounded, covered in blood, eyes full of fury, he hovered in the air above the main building of the shrine. "You!" He screamed, "Because of you I've lost everything!" He pointed, not at me, but the main building, and with a sudden explosion of cold air, it was crushed under a massive icicle. "My precious son! His two children! My best assassins!" He pointed again, this time at the nice covered purifying well, and it too, exploded in a mess of frozen icicles.

I was too stunned at first to react to the main building being buried under a small iceberg, but I got behind the dungeon segment to shield myself from the explosion of the well. "You didn't want peace, and now you complain about the price of war?"

"You even cut up my son's body! Made it into crude weapons to use against me!" He pulled what looked like a spear head from under his robe, "You're going to wish my traps had killed you!"

I'll admit, I was... really worried. It was me and my two bronze foxes, against a very pissed off god. He'd put out almost as much ice as I'd ever seen Sona use, with a simple wave of his hand. I wasn't sure how I'd deal with that.

But he'd also destroyed the main building... Deep down, past 'logical thought' I felt that insult needed answering.

"So are you." I said, taking off my gauntlets to reveal my gloves. "You're acting like every single entitled, stuck up, arrogant trash God or Goddess I've ever met." First I needed to warm up my mana...

"Oh? And I suppose you've met a lot? You are NOTHING! Nothing but a petty demon! A divinity so minor you're hardly more powerful than the devils you serve!" Loki screamed, pulling out a second object from under his robe. It looked like a black rag doll, "You think yourself an enchantress? A master of metal and sorcery? HA! I'll show you just how limited you are!"

And he stabbed the floppy stuffed doll with the Fenrir tooth spearhead.

Agony. A piercing electrifying agony that went straight through my chest and out my back. My concentration was ruined in an instant, and I fell to my knees, my arms wrapping around my middle to try and hold in what felt like a terrible gut wound.

Then the pain was gone, leaving me gasping for air. "Pathetic!" He laughed, stabbing the doll again.

Again, though this time it was as if something had gone right through my forehead and dropped a bunch of broken glass behind my eyes.

Again the pain vanished, and I had just enough time to think 'my missing fur?' before it felt like something had smashed every bone in my leg to powder, before twisting my leg off at the hip.

"Yes! Writhe on the ground like the worm you are!" Loki screamed with glee, "Feel the pain of my dead son!"

I needed a distraction. Between agony filled moments, I started to push my magic towards my tails. More than once I had to start over as he stabbed or twisted the little effigy of me in particularly painful ways, but finally I started to speak.

"Will you leave me?" The sudden feeling of my arms being dislocated, "RRRG, Will you stay by my side?" The simplest chant for my spell, as I practically threw a fox out of my tails. Desperation had given it basically all the mana I had left, but at almost the size of Fenrir, it was easily big enough for a distraction. "Will you help me? Or leave me?" I asked, feeling the pain recede again as Loki paused his maniacal torment of the doll/me.

I'd only ever used this one a couple of times. The first time just before I proposed to Haruhime. I'd made a fox, but then cut it from my mana supply. In essence, it was its own being, its own life, limited by the power it started with.

"Pathetic! Is this your last ditch effort before the pain drives you mad?" He laughed, putting the spear head away and holding out a hand towards the still passive fox, "Begone! I'm busy!"

An icicle the size of a car rocketed out of thin air, passing through the massive fox's forehead like it was made of mist. Except...

It _was_ made of mist.

The icicle had no more effect than to scatter the outline of the fox a little, before it returned to its original shape (though, slightly smaller than before) and lunged at Loki. So surprised was he, that he only just managed to float backwards, out of the way of the gnashing jaws.

Distraction complete, but now I was out of mana. I'd drank the two mana potions I had earlier too.

But then one of the bronze dogs started digging into the ground next to me. A moment later, the other joined in. I started to pull myself to my feet again, wondering what the heck they were doing.

"I see what you've done!" Loki laughed, throwing more ice at the fox, who was only sort of trying to dodge, more focused on the thing that was trying to hurt it. Each time however, the fox got a little smaller, a little weaker, "If you think this will stop your torment, think again!" He pulled out the spearhead and stabbed the doll again, dropping me back to my knees and holding my chest in pain. This time however, the pain didn't go away a moment later, "Yes! Just stay there until I'm done here!"

I wanted to cry, breath, yell, anything. But the pain was so sharp I could only just keep myself from passing out. I was dimly aware of something very delicately biting the fabric of the cat suit I was wearing and dragging me sideways a little. Dimly, I felt cool dirt on my back as I slid into a shallow pit in the ground.

"HA!" Loki laughed, pulling the spearhead out of the doll, and pointing it at the now half sized ghostly fox, "Begone!"

The fox was hit by a shotgun effect of car sized icicles, ripping it apart like paper, and devastating the forest outside the shrine's grounds.

But I felt it. The power I needed. With the cool dirt at my back, the feeling of the forest around me getting devastated by magic, I found my inner self not looking at the 'wall' of my connection to the land here...

But being supported by it. I wasn't supposed to comprehend it. Logic didn't apply here. This was my shrine, Kuoh was my territory. I protected it, and it supported me. It wasn't science, it simply WAS.

I spread my arms out to the sides, "Releasing control art restrictions, three two one..." I started to bring my hands together, feeling the power of my false sacred gear warming up around me, "Approval of situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation." I found Loki, hovering in the air above me, looking down at me with contempt, and I framed him inside two 'L's of my thumb and forefinger, "Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."

* * *

"We're almost there!" Issei shouted over the howling winds, as he and Vali flew at high speed towards the hilltop shrine. Off in the distance, they could see a huge spectral fox trying to bite at a small flying figure who was hurling icicles at it.

"Something like that wouldn't stand a chance." Vali grunted, "Even with all the damage we've done."

"Something is wrong! That isn't nearly as strong as I've seen her make one of those!" Issei shouted back, the fox suddenly getting ripped to shreds by a hail of icicles, "No! Sensei!"

"Suppose he got his revenge after all." Vali replied, "Let's finish the job Issei!"

"You bastard!" Issei shouted, the thrusters on his back opening up further, forcing Vali to catch up, "Running away won't help you!" He suddenly had Thor's Hammer between his hands, one hand just behind the oversized head, the other way at the far end for balance, "I'm gonna smash your face into next week!"

Then something on the ground, in the small crater that had once been the shrine, exploded in a burst of purple and black fire.

The two of them skid to a halt in mid air, looking first at Loki, who was holding one of the Oni's spear heads, and a weird floppy stuffed doll. Then down at the ground. Between the two bronze foxes, a figure in black armour was pulling itself to its feet. It looked like a smooth version of the two Emperor Dragons scale armour. A cross between organic and robotic, the person stood smoothly, doing a quick shake of each leg, a simple stretch and roll of both shoulders, and an easy side to side tilt of the fox helmeted head.

"Well well, she seems to have done it." Vali said.

" _I feel somewhat flattered at the mimicry of our designs, don't you Red?_ "

" **Nature is the best engineer, she said.** "

"But, she's still on the ground." Vali added, "Unless we can knock Loki down to her, she'll just have to watch."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Issei said, as the black armour started to glow purple over most of its body. Lines and runes, filled with bone or Nightmare Copper, lighting up all over the the armour, Kodori curled up slightly, as if stretching her back, and a pair of pitch black angel wings spread out behind her.

* * *

As the former wings of Kalawarner spread out behind me, the sensations carried to my own nervous system through the bone plates of Fenrir they were attached to, I looked up at Loki's contempt filled face, "You are not invited to my lands."

* * *

 **NOTES!**

I figured, since I was paying homage to a certain anime, I'd go the distance with it.

Next episode, the conclusion of book 7, (I think?), and some cleanup. Keep the votes coming if you haven't voted already, and we'll see what happens.

Five days lalala. Oh, Happy new year too!


	87. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

"You are not invited to my lands." I said, feeling the weight of my new armour settle properly, the tightly fitting, perfectly secured mesh of plate and scale feeling almost like a second skin.

His reply, aside from glaring at me angrily, was to stab the bone spear head into the doll, his wrist twisting the blade savagely.

My reply to this, was not falling to my knees yelling 'arrrg', much to his surprise. Instead, my armour, from just under my curved breastplate, to just over my left shoulder, lit up with a collection of coldly glowing runes. "To combat effects that work on contact, such as poison mist, or wide area weakening effects, my armour acts as a second skin, no more effected by such, as the metal it's made of."

With my expanded senses, not just with the armour, but with the connection to the very land I was standing on, I knew Issei and Vali were nearby, watching even. I had no idea what they were waiting for, but I kind of wished they'd stopped the metaphorical slack jawed looks, and deal with this guy...

"Oh? The petty mongrel has a new suit? I wonder how it will deal with this then?" Loki grinned, the air around him suddenly filled with magic circles of a dozen different configurations.

Oh... that might be bad.

Behind me, the wings of the armour stretched out, and with a quick crouch, I jumped into the air, straight up. As Loki unleashed a dozen different kinds of magic, turning what was left of the shrine to little more than flat burning rubble, I rocketed into the air with a crack of sound that was almost drown out by the rest of the noise.

This had two big effects. The first, was that I was no longer touching the ground, and the power that had been feeding my mostly empty mana reserves, from the very land itself, was suddenly gone. I wasn't near mind down, but if I was careless, I'd flatline and the armour, powered by my mana, would become very protective metal and nothing more.

The second, was the realization that aside from about a minute of Akeno teaching me to 'hover' when I'd tested the armour back in the lab, I didn't know the first thing about flying.

A third realization, overshadowed, but not forgotten with the second realization, was that I was REALLY high up. Loki had been hovering about fifty metres over my head, but now, I was almost able to brush the clouds. My single jump had taken me to almost two kilometres. Far down below, I could see Loki's body twitch as if laughing, before turning in mid air, to look at Issei and Vali, who had been hovering a little way off. Since about the only thing I knew I could do was hover, fall like a leaf, or plummet like a stone, I opted for 'hover' and took in deep breaths of the thin night air. After a few moments, I closed my eyes and eased power into the enchantments on my helmet.

"-here to save you now! With that coward Odin dealing with the cleanup, and your friends still dealing with the results of my labs, you're all alone now!" Loki said, "Even if you're both wearing the skin of the dragon emperors, you're nothing to me!"

"This actually works out in our favour." Vali said, the sounds of his armour telling me he had expanded his wings, "Now we can both let loose, without worry of catching anyone else in the crossfire."

"We'll see what you're saying after I slap that grin off your face!" Issei said, his armour creaking, "Even you can't handle another hit from this hammer!"

"I'll admit, you caught me off guard." Loki chuckled, "And I was quite angry at having bits of my poor son thrown at me, by beings even lesser than yourselves!" I heard a subtle hiss of air, like the sound of a blade being swung, "But will you dare get close, when I'm holding this?"

"Sensei and Kiba beat the fear of sharp objects out of me weeks ago!" Issei shouted, "LET'S GO!"

During the conversation, I had focused on pulling the mana in the air with each breath, and recovering. It was helping, but Loki seemed to be unaware of me, and I planned to keep it that way for just a moment or two longer.

Unfortunately, as I opened my eyes and looked with gold tinted vision at the three below me, I heard Loki ask mockingly, "Is that so?"

Again, the air around him was filled with magic circles, and before the two of them could get out of the way, glowing chains spilled from them, snaking out and latching onto the two dragons, latching onto arms and legs, wrapping around them and locking them into place from every angle.

"Do you think I didn't have a plan of my own? Once my son was confirmed killed, security around Gleipnir became almost non-existent!" He laughed as the two struggled, "I thought, 'why not? It held my son down, why not the one who killed him'?"

Now or never I thought, trying to make one of my wings wiggle a bit and push me as directly over the two dragons as I could. I hoped I'd guessed right, and engaged in my second flight mode.

* * *

Issei and Vali both strained against the chains, the two of them simply unable to overcome the legendary artifact's power. Having been made to be unbreakable by the best dwarven smiths, to hold back the now dead beast Fenrir, they simply couldn't.

 **BOOST!BOOST!**

Issei kept trying though, pouring more power into it, his body inside the creaking metal of his armour straining, bruising, rubbing raw against the insides of the metal shell. "I... won't... let you... BEAT ME!"

Loki simply floated closer, "You know, I admire your efforts." He smiled, tapping his palm (carefully) with the bone spear head, "I think I'll reward you by letting you watch as I carve out the heart of the White Dragon Emperor... Or was it 'Butt Dragon Emperor'?"

"Don't take me lightly!" Vali growled, trying to twist this way and that against the chains, his gauntlets flashing, but not seeming to effect the magical bindings.

 **BOOST!BOOST!**

"NO!" Issei strained harder, his armour actually starting to crack as his own strength overcame his protection as he pulled harder against his bonds.

Loki simply laughed and paid it no mind, now within striking distance of Vali, tapping the bone spear head against the core crystal in the middle of the white armour, "Maybe I'll mount your helmets on the wall, next to that murderess, if it's even intact." He glanced back at the crater that was once the shrine.

 **BOOST!BOOST!**

Vali relaxed a little, chuckling, "I'd be looking elsewhere for her body."

Loki blinked, "What? Why?"

Then Kodori fell from the sky, a good two metres from Vali and Loki, narrowly missing Issei, and impacting the ground below with a crash that devastated the trees further.

* * *

I got to my feet as soon as I remembered which way was up. I had figured Loki would target Issei, the one with the weapon that could hurt him, HAD hurt him. But instead he had moved over to Vali.

"You had ONE JOB!" Vali yelled over the ringing in my ears.

Loki laughed, a full on belly laugh as I shook dirt and leaves off myself, "You wasted your one chance to run away. To live a little longer. But instead, not only did you come back to your certain death, you MISSED! HAAAAHAHAHAHA!"

The armour had done its job perfectly. The protective enchantments to slow incoming attacks (or sudden stops...) had left me only a little bruised, instead of a broken mess. Not a total loss for a complete miss.

"So I go to plan B." I shrugged, looking up at them, taking note of all the nearby magic circles, my enhanced senses telling me where they all were, without needing to even look at them.

Loki touched the point of the spear to the seam of Vali's armour, between the helmet and chest plate, "And what can you possibly do from down there, with your element of surprise lost?"

Ghostly tails, extended from my own, touched a half dozen of the magic circles. My seventh tail pointed straight down, just touching the ground.

* * *

I was surprised when I saw Sensei jump into the air. I mean, she always wanted wings, but now she had them! And to move so fast! I was kind of jealous, honestly. But then that bastard Loki ignored her and turned on us!

I didn't know what Sensei was planning, but I couldn't wait! I had to try and stop Loki! But it was really hard. I only knew a little about this chain, and thought maybe I could over power it. All I was doing though was hurting myself, my own armour cutting into me as I tried to move my arms, to push against the chains, if I could just swing this hammer!

Asia-chan was going to be so mad at me for hurting myself like this, but I couldn't just do nothing!

Then Sensei fell from the sky! But she missed!

Vali was upset for sure! Even with that spear from that big red Oni pointed at him, he still managed to act normally. I couldn't rely on Sensei all the time though! I had to break these chains!

"And what can you possibly do from down there, with your element of surprise lost?" I almost didn't hear it, with my blood thundering louder than Sensei's hammer on her anvil in my ears.

I managed to glance down, even with the chain around my forehead, and saw Sensei look at me, and her tails doing that weird trick they did. In a flash I understood, focusing on Loki again, even as I wished I didn't have to rely on Sensei again.

 **BOOST!BOOST!**

 **EXPLOSION!**

 **OVERTHRUSTER!**

Even as most of my armour broke against the chains, my wings and boosters were still attached when all the chains binding me vanished, and all the tension I had stored up trying to break them, let go all at once. "EAT THIS!"

* * *

Even as I redirected the power from the chains binding Issei through me, and into the ground, I found the sudden look of surprise on Loki's face incredibly satisfying. Like a high tension cable suddenly snapping, all the power Issei had been using trying to break free was suddenly loose, and the too large head of Mjolnir came arcing over, and slammed directly into him. To Loki's credit, I saw the flash of a protective circle spring up between them, but it shattered instantly.

And then there was a Loki shaped hole in the ground a few metres from me. The fifty or so metre trip down rang out like a thunder clap, and that was BEFORE the power of the hammer called down a full on lightning bolt, SLAMMING into the hole Loki was in, blowing the dirt and ruined trees apart, exposing his stunned, beaten and smoking body to open air again.

Even at this distance, I didn't need to shield my eyes, but my ear protection wasn't up to the task, and I was momentarily deafened. A few shakes of my head later, and a few steps towards Loki's prone form brought most of my hearing back, and I waved to Issei and Vali as they touched down on the ground.

Issei bent down stiffly, picking up the spear head, "Thanks again, Sensei." He said, "You had to pull my butt out of trouble again though."

I shrugged, "I suppose part of it is my fault too." I motioned to Loki, who was just barely breathing, "To the victor the spoils. What's the plan?"

"I was just about to set this up before he suddenly quit the field." Vali said, spreading his arms and summoning a pair of magic circles, thick with Norse runes, on either side of Loki, "Issei was just about to hammer him into this sealing circle too." He brought his hands together slowly, and Loki's body started to freeze.

"Yeah. He got this huge grin on his face, then said, 'I'll get back to you', and vanished." Issei offered me the spear head, "Old man Tannin said Loki opened a way back to Earth, and President, Akeno-san and Sona-san opened up a portal here."

"Here?" I took the spear head, considered breaking it, then simply held it carefully.

"Well, over there." He motioned towards the nearby mountain range where Sona's villa was, where we'd trained for the match against Riser.

"It wasn't hard to find out where he went." Vali said, his hands clapping together, "I'm... a little disappointed." He shook his head, "Maybe I'll fight him again, if he's ever able to break out of what ever prison they're throwing him into."

For all intents and purposes, Loki looked like he had turned to stone, and was now covered in a thick layer of ice, as well as being contained in the two magic circles. "I suppose we'll find out when Lord Odin or Azazel show up..." I looked towards the ruin that was once the hilltop shrine, "Akeno is going to pout, I can tell already."

* * *

"There there." I gave Akeno's head a pat as she pouted on my shoulder.

It was roughly two hours later. Issei, Vali, and I had spent that time recovering, and generally catching our breath. Beside us the entire time, was the slowly regenerating segment of dungeon. It had taken quite a beating, but even after Loki turned the rest of the place to a wreck of wood and stone, it was still able to restore itself. Sure, the process was slow, like watching paint dry, but I was glad all the same.

We also reported on what had gone on. The mad dash and crash through the hotel, and their battle with... well, everything but the kitchen sink. Loki had brought two of Fenrir's children, swarms of monsters from the dungeon, as well as other things. Weird monsters that sounded a lot like what happened to Freed, chimeras right out of a horror story. I was right in making a direct counter to that stolen lightsabre too. Those three assassins weren't the only ones using them.

Before Loki had come personally to kill me, Vali and Issei had gotten the upper hand on him after Okakai had thrown his spear into the upstart god. The distraction was enough for Issei to hit Loki with the hammer, but not quite enough to distract him from his desire to kill me.

Now everyone was here, including the three Japanese Gods. I was actually kind of thankful for Akeno pouting on my shoulder. I was wearing nothing but a slightly torn black body suit, a stylish hat, and my shin guards and gauntlets. It helped me hide the embarrassment of having the three Japanese Gods visiting the crater the shrine had become, and the state of dress I was in.

On the plus side, Inari was thrilled at meeting the two bronze guardians. Even if they were converted guardian dogs.

"Well, now that Loki has been dealt with..." Azazel started.

"That Cocytus place of yours seems a much better place to put him. He'd probably just escape the usual prisons up North." Odin chuckled.

"No doubt poor Shemhazai is lamenting all the paperwork such a prisoner entails." Sona commented. Like everyone else, her body was fine thanks to having Asia on hand, but her clothes were only a little better than most of the others.

"We've already got people on the ground cleaning up the mess." Rias continued, "It looks like you won't run out of magic stones any time soon, Sensei."

"Bahhh, don't remind me." Odin sighed, "I'm going to have to go over Loki's labs with a fine tooth comb to make sure those critters he brought along don't start eating the world tree or something."

Rossweisse sighed, probably knowing that Odin would tell someone else to do it, while he went to a party or something.

"It seems you have the situation well in hand." Amaterasu smiled.

"We've been dealing with situations like this for months now." Azazel shrugged, "Cleanup is just as important as keeping the peace."

"Ah, thank you young lady." Susanoo bowed to Asia, and not just a little bow either, "My back feels better already."

"It was... no trouble, really." Asia shied away a little from the warrior God, but only a little. Of course, Issei was there to give her a headpat.

"After seeing this, I think I like the idea of further dealings with the three factions." Susanoo continued, "They conduct themselves well, and with honour."

"I am willing to overlook the past, to start new." Inari nodded, probably referring to Christianity trying to overtake Japan's various religions back when crusades were still in fashion.

"We are in agreement then." Amaterasu nodded, "Though, perhaps this isn't the place to sign a formal contract..."

She looked at me, and I reluctantly nudged Akeno away a little, "I hear the school has a fancy room for this kind of thing." I made a show of looking around, "Though, if you came back in a few weeks, this place will be back up to code." I spotted a red pillar, "The torii is still intact at least..."

"If you need an extra pair of hands..." Baraqiel offered, and I might have seen Akeno smile ever so slightly.

I nodded to him, then looked back to the three Japanese Gods, "We will visit soon then, but make use of this 'fancy room' for now." Amaterasu smiled.

"I believe we should go." Arthur spoke up, "We have matters to deal with elsewhere, Vali."

I could tell something passed between them, but not what.

"Still gotta wait for my lesson... sigh." Bikou gave me a thumbs up, and started away with Kuroka and Arthur.

"Ahem." I gave the four of them my best 'you've been naughty' look, "I believe you have something of mine."

"Damnit." Bikou mumbled, and Kuroko's tails stiffened. The two of them turned around tossed me a pair of lightsabres, "Was hoping you'd forget."

"The rest of you too." I looked around, "My boss was serious about these only being used when needed." Rias smiled at me, and everyone returned the items we'd made for the occasion. "I'll have to call Greyfia later, too." I mumbled as I collected three black metal daggers with a bone chip serrated edge.

"Sona-san?" Maki started, "Can we sleep in tomorrow? Please?"

"No. The culture festival is just after the school trip, and we all have work to do." Sona replied.

"Anyone who doesn't feel like they can make it through the day, can try one of my instant coffee pills." I offered with a grin.

* * *

Lady Inari and her big white fox walked with Akeno and I to the workshop. I was carrying the dungeon segment, and with two more coming in, I was just over half way there. "I'm saddened that your shrine was destroyed." Inari said.

"The three most irreplaceable things are still intact." I said, glancing over at Akeno, "I still have your mother's robes in my apartment, the Torii is still intact somehow, and the guardians don't even need polishing."

Akeno's mood brightened almost instantly, "I'd forgotten. Though, some of my things were still there, that was the only thing I was worried about."

"It's good that you are so close to your Miko." Inari smiled, "I've been without one for some time now." She pouted, the expression looking quite cute on her, "Though, I may have one again in a year or two."

"Oh, Sensei may project a tough exterior, but she gets along with almost everyone." Akeno smiled brightly.

Delly's face popped out of the ruff of fur on the giant fox's neck, "Yeah! I mean, aside from like, what? Four people? Five? Even your enemies are your friends now."

If my hands weren't attached to the big rock on my back, I'd probably have scratched my cheek or something, "Well, even I have a hero, and I don't want him to be disappointed in me either."

Akeno and Delly smiled knowingly, while Inari looked curious, "Oh?"

"Akeno? If you could run ahead and get the tarot?"

She nodded, brushed her hand over one of my tails, then jogged ahead.

"Delly?"

"Oh all right. Just a second." Her head and shoulders vanished a moment under the fox fur, "Scritchy scritchy scritchy!" The fox paused a moment, one of its hind legs twitching, and then Delly zoomed off after Akeno.

After a moment, I looked away from their retreating backs and to Inari, "I don't know if this is too forward, and I would really like to be friends with you, Lady Inari." I said, "But I have to tell you now, that you can't keep me."

There was a long moment of silence, then, "That was somewhat... unexpected." She sounded a little sad actually.

I actually felt kind of bad now too. She was quite pretty, like a young mother, but was almost youthful in her mannerisms. But now her face looked like I had just told her that foxes were ugly, or something. "When I put this down, I will let you meet my wife, my Goddess, and many of my closest friends from back home. Just to prove it is no slight against you. In the mean time, I'll tell you about my meeting with a bunch of other Renard, what we call half fox back home, who tried to take me back home with them."

* * *

By the end of the story, we'd just gotten to the driveway of the workshop. She was giggling in that same way Akeno did, hiding her laughter behind her hand, while her eyes danced with mirth. Shinkage was waiting there, sitting next to a second dungeon fragment. Akeno and Delly were quietly chatting as well, the part time Miko putting a little paper charm on the dungeon piece.

" **Welcome back.** " He greeted, oddly. He wasn't much for being 'chatty', so he usually just looked at a person to acknowledge them.

"Lady Inari. Meet Shinkage." I motioned with a tail, "While his body is my creation, he's made it his own, and is a trusted friend."

Inari bowed to Shinkage, "Greetings Shinkage. I've only heard rumours of you, but it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

The giant white fox sat at attention beside Inari, as if to say 'I'm taller, nyaa'.

" **You may know my... original? I was once part of the Red Dragon Emperor, but now I live proudly as a fragment of his soul.** " He nodded his head to her, " **I would offer a paw to shake, but they are still coated in bone.** "

"I'll get to that after I put these downstairs. Akeno?" I carefully put the dungeon fragment down, and picked up the one that had been waiting, "If you could?"

"Of course." She nodded, pulling out a blank tag and readying her brush, "Please accept these, Inari-sama." She offered the leather case with the calling cards to the Goddess.

"Lady Inari? Please, come in. Delly? Could you give her the instructions for the Tarot?"

"Sure!"

I stepped into the workshop, and my phone rang. "Akeno? Could you..."

She fished out my phone from my belt pouch, "It's from... Hida? It says someone other than Giant metal feline object 01 has entered the workshop."

"Thank you Hida." I said, looking towards the projector, "You can cancel your watch for now."

* * *

Inari was still going through the Tarot after I'd gotten the two stones down into the basement. Akeno had worked her magic around them to make sure they'd stay sleeping, and afterwards I went about removing the bone sheathing from Shinkage's claws and mouth. I made sure to get the soft plastic bristle brush to give Shinkage's body a scrub too.

Inari had only two more left to look at when I sat down across from her. As usual when in the presence of someone of higher rank, Akeno had been standing the entire time. Unfortunately, she looked to be about ready to sleep on her feet. So, when I sat down, I gave her a couple of tugs to sit as well, and she promptly leaned onto my shoulder.

"It seems impossible." Inari said after she set the last Tarot down, "In the background of all these," She motioned to the cards, "I feel some of the circumstances that made them who they are."

"Yes, that's part of it. They are each my 'memory' of them. Mannerisms, quirks, favourite foods, some of the things they've done that have left the biggest impressions on me." I collected them all, and put Hestia's card on top, "It all started with Her. A tiny adorable Goddess who wanted nothing more than to help and be recognized as a good person."

"I understand now, why you said what you did. There is nothing to forgive." She smiled, "Oh dear, I think your poor Miko is exhausted."

Akeno was being held up by my tails, and was quietly snoring on my shoulder. Delly was napping too, flopped on top of one of the phoenix egg boxes. "I don't blame her. We've all had a busy day. Lady Inari, would you excuse me, so that I can take care of her in return for her care of me?"

She giggled again, "No need to be so formal. I rather like the level of formality you give Hestia."

"Perhaps next time you are by, I can call home, and you can chat with Her? She's probably sleeping right now." I offered, "My door is open to you, if you care to visit again."

"I think I will. But yes, when things have settled somewhat. Maybe I will follow along on the school trip to Kyoto..." She mused, "Speaking of... Why don't you hide your tails and ears? It would certainly save on brushing them."

"Two reasons." I stood, my tails wrapping around Akeno and bringing her up to my arms so I could carry her, "I don't know how. And honestly, even if I did, I wouldn't know what to do without them." Haruhime's tail flopped over the top of my head and gave me a headpat.

"Ah, I see." She smiled, looking at the giant white fox, then back to me, "I'm sure you'll figure it out one day." I watched the two of them walk out of the shop. Inari then reached up to put a hand on the side of the fox's jaw, "I will bring tea next time." She smiled, and the two of them vanished with a glow like moonlight washing over them.

I made one last check, then turned to Shinkage, "Good night Shinkage. I'll get a report from you later."

" **Very well. You're half way there now, aren't you?** "

"Lady Inari has the sixth fragment. So just over half."

" **Hm, good. Good night Kodori.** "

"Hida, keep watch again." I said, hearing a happy sounding 'beep' from the projector.

* * *

September 25

I suppose it would technically be 'later that morning' when I got a polite tap at the door. True to my body's clock, I was already up and working through my usual morning stretches too. Akeno was quite resolutely getting in another hour of sleep before she had to get ready for school, so, I made sure she was covered, made sure I was covered (Number One Mom, extra long size) and answered the door.

"Kodori-sama." Greyfia started as soon as the door was open enough to see her face, "I trust it is not too early?"

I glanced back at Akeno, "Too early for some, especially after last... this morning?" I stepped out into the hall and quietly closed the door, "I take it that it's important?"

"Lady Rias mentioned you needed to speak to me." She nodded, "And there are also matters to discuss."

"It's too early in my day for politics."

"Then please go first." She smiled slightly.

"Urg." I grumbled, took a breath, then sighed, "Those three you had working for me are probably dead." I met her eyes, "After we processed Fenrir's body, I gave them each a small chip of bone. No longer than your thumb. Proof they were there, basically. But, aside from those three, and Mr. Ajuka taking a bunch of things, nothing else had made it to my workshop that hadn't been accounted for." I shook my head, "I can't think of any other place where bone laced daggers might have come from." I idly scratched my side where I'd been stabbed.

She frowned, then nodded, "I understand. I will conduct a search for them, to confirm if they are alive, or otherwise."

"That said, all the items were collected after the fight. I haven't had time yet to figure out how Loki did what he did with my cubes, but I also haven't had time to bake cookies for the day." I added, "This also includes weapons given to the two Oni I have working for me. If you can call it that."

"Very well. How are you storing those weapons?" She asked.

"Until Rias says otherwise, that's classified."

"Understood." She replied with her usual professionalism.

"I think that's all I have." I rubbed a hand through my hair, frowning as it caught on a tangle, "Hm, might need a haircut..." I held a hand out, had a tail volunteer, and hugged it when it flopped over my palm, "Okay, your turn."

"We are still collecting the magic stones from the various battle fields. The sudden abundance of them, however temporary, has raised questions about ownership." I nodded, and she continued, "While currently, you are the only one who knows what to do with them,"

"There's an imp in the slums of Lucifaad who might know how to make cheap mana potions out of them, if he figured out my writing. I traded it for information on the dungeon bit I got that day."

"You are the only one who knows how to use them properly." She corrected, "That said, some have inquired about studying them, and breaking your sole claim on them."

I shook my head, "I've been giving you my notes on how to make things I usually use magic stones for. They can be dangerous if mishandled, and if anyone gets dependent on them for some reason or another, they might try and claim the only possible sources of them in this world."

"We will do our best, but with how large the battles were, we cannot possibly account for them all." She nodded.

"Thank you. I'd rather not have to collect any of the dungeon fragments a second time. I'd be very upset if I had to."

"We," I was assuming she meant 'the Gremory house' here, "received a message from Tannin-sama. He has finally convinced his scientists to let an outsider attempt to help them."

"Right, the dragonfruit."

"Indeed. There will be a delivery to your lab in a few days time."

"I said I'd try." I shrugged, "Didn't think he'd actually bother."

She smiled, then, "There has also been an... issue with the prisoners taken in from the Hero Faction." A pause, "They have all been killed, the cause apparently being the destruction of their sacred gear from the inside."

"Why tell me? Rias kept me in the dark about her trips to fight the random goons the Hero Faction have been sending."

"Azazel-san wanted your opinion, and for that, you needed to be informed." She said simply, "The only other information I have been given, is that it relates to Ophis's serpents overloading the person's sacred gear."

"Cyanide pill you didn't even know you swallowed..." I hmm'ed, "Not very nice of them." I shook my head, "Anything else?"

"Almost done." She smiled slightly, probably because I was now hugging all my tails at this point. "With the exemplary performances shown by many of Rias-sama's peerage, there had been talk of 'promoting' several of her peerage."

"Noble titles and all that?"

"Yes. Many see it as a bit early, Sirzechs-sama among them. Normally, such feats of power and skill would be awarded in a timely fashion. However..."

"Issei's been a devil for... a half year? And as a reincarnated devil as well. This would be 'unheard of' and ruffle all kinds of feathers about 'playing favourites' and 'upstart youngsters'."

I managed to confuse Greyfia for exactly two seconds, "Yes, that exactly."

"I hold the record for reaching level two, back in Orario. I went through this too, except with Orario being in a small space, rumour travels at roughly light speed, so it wasn't much fun." It also didn't help I was a little drunk when I let that information slip.

She nodded, already knowing what 'earning a level' meant back in Orario, "Sirzechs-sama has thus requested your advice on the matter."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say 'make feather dusters out of all those ruffled feathers', but I do know better." I sighed, "I'm not familiar with Devil titles, much past they seem similar to the Medieval ones. Maybe give them token titles, so minor as to be thought of as 'pointless'. Ones who 'know' will see the real reason, ones who don't will consider it a token gesture and nothing more."

"Ah, 'a foot in the door', so to speak." She nodded, "I will relay this advice."

"At least you guys don't have a nickname ceremony..." I was very glad I dodged being called 'naked fox'.

"This brings us to the last item." She said, "For your participation in the recent encounter, it was suggested that you receive something for your efforts."

"Considering a good deal of the mess was my fault..."

She carried on over me, "For providing an example of the teamwork the three factions can achieve with an outsider, from the North or otherwise, Michael-sama has sent a small gift to the site of your shrine. This gift was sponsored heavily by the newest members of the multi-pantheon accord as well. And while they are officially members now, they would not declare it openly until a proper ceremony is held on sanctified neutral ground."

"So accept this graciously, or we will be disappointed very quietly?"

"In essence, yes."

"I'll go to the site a little later then." I sighed, "Hm, I should ask Lord Odin about borrowing that hammer..."

"Unfortunately, he has already returned to the North." She informed me.

"Hm. I hope he doesn't have any serious problems with Loki's labs... I wanted to thank him for getting the civilians out of harms way too."

"Azazel-san has already given his thanks for that." She smiled slightly, "That concludes my list. Though, if I may ask something of a personal nature?"

"I'm not officially on the clock for counselling, but for you, always." I returned the smile.

"Youn... my son has been asking for a pet, or something similar. He is too young for a familiar, and I've seen that you have a way with animals."

"I just happen to know a guy who's all about animals. Lemme get my phone, I'll put you in contact with him." I opened the door, "If he suggests anything bigger than a dog though, get him back on track and remind him its supposed to be a child friendly pet."

* * *

After getting Akeno out of bed, (this was done mostly by telling her I would tickle her, then throw her into a cold shower if she didn't) accomplishing other morning tasks, collecting Jiru (not bothering to remove Delly), I headed to the workshop. I wasn't going to work on anything just yet, but I made sure to tend to the phoenix eggs, give Shinkage another look (with better lighting) and get Hida re-calibrated, since she was still complaining about it.

By then, Delly had woken up, so the four of us (Jiru, not Hida as number four) headed to the shrine. I wasn't sure what to expect. I mean, I'd seen buildings appear overnight, massive underground spaces made in hours, and even my own workshop repaired right in front of me.

So after stepping past a friendly looking yellow pylon that was labelled 'Closed for renovations' and climbing up the steps and over/around the many trees that had fallen onto them, Shinkage, Delly, Jiru and I reached the shrine grounds.

"Wow." I said.

" **My favourite tree is gone.** " Shinkage sounded like he wanted to sigh.

There was still a giant pit (that was half filled with water) in the exact middle of the clearing where the main building once was. But around that, taking up nearly every flat place that was left, and in some cases, over what looked like hastily flattened ground, were building supplies.

Neat stacks of lumber, both light and dark shades. White stone, some cut, some not. Heaps of shingles (the traditional clay kind). Boxes, clearly labelled with things like 'nails' and 'tools'... And every single stack had a single paper tag on it, that in my limited understanding said 'Blessed'.

The only work that had been done, aside from quick attempts to make space for the materials, and clearing away the debris from the old buildings, was that the red Torii had been dug up and put back into place. Aside from that, it was all just raw materials.

Instant Shrine, just add effort.

Attracted by our voices, the two fox guardians bounced excitedly towards us. They each had a roll of paper in their mouths, and once they were in front of us, they sat at attention, fox tails wagging enthusiastically. I accepted them at the same time, put them under one arm, and gave them both a headpat. I then unrolled one and read out loud.

"As I'm sure you have been told already, we could not let such service go unrewarded. In light of how you like to do things, we have done nothing but supply the materials. Everything, from the smallest nail to the largest plank, has been treated as is tradition. Once rebuilt, Lady Amaterasu Herself will bless the grounds, and it will once again be considered neutral ground, despite it being a holy place. We leave the procurement of extra hands to you, as you seem to enjoy doing that as well. Michael."

" **Hm, yet another project.** "

"The reward for hard work, is more hard work." Delly sighed, "Well now you can put in that bathtub you wanted."

" **And the other letter?** "

"Akeno told you, did she?" I gave Delly a raised eyebrow and got a stuck out tongue in reply, "Oh yeah..." I unrolled the second letter and read, "The other one wanted a letter to hold too. Micheal."

I looked at the two bronze foxes, getting a toothy smile from both of them.

"I'm definitely going to have to tell Akeno the good news." I smiled, "I'm sure she has an idea or two for improvement."

* * *

I was not expecting much in the way of visitors that afternoon. With the culture festival right after the trip to Kyoto, I expected the two peerages to be quite busy. That, and all the excitement from last night, I was pretty sure no one would be moving more than they had to.

So I was quite surprised to have Rossweisse show up at the workshop, looking like a well dressed collection of sad puppies.

"He left me here!" Were her first words after I waved her in. She then plunked her rear onto the nearest bench to where I was working, "He didn't even bother firing me first!"

Unsure as to what I should do, when a nearly in tears Valkyrie shows up at my workshop, I put down my pencil (I'd been drawing up floor plans), sat next to her, and gave her a pat on the shoulder, "There there."

That might have been the wrong thing to do, or the right thing, because she broke down, clung to me, and started crying. "It's not fair! I worked so hard in those thankless conditions, with a lecherous old man who teased me all the time!"

"Well he did have to go home in a hurry." I offered, patting her back now that I was being cried on.

"But... but... now what am I going to do? If I go home now, everyone will laugh at me. I was supposed to stay by his side, but if I can't even do that..."

Delly flew by and offered Rossweisse a box of tissue. I waited until she had blown her nose before replying, "Well, if you need a place to stay, I'm sure Rias might have an idea. The best I can do is offer lunch, oh, and did you want me to make you a proper suit of armour? That stuff you were wearing seemed... a little drafty."

She sniffled, looked a little hopeful, "Even though I can't pay you?"

"Actually." I looked to Delly, who smiled brilliantly, "If you could give my friend here some magic lessons, and help me rebuild the shrine when we get started, I'd gladly make you something."

"Magic circles and formal magic aren't the boss's thing. But I'll try and learn anything you can teach me!" Delly bowed, "Don't tell anyone, but she has all kinds of magic envy."

"Well... I suppose it will give me something to do for now..." She pouted, "But can we eat first? Lord Odin didn't even pay me before he left."

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Well then. This should clean up nicely. Next episode, a few little things, a slightly larger thing, and then maybe the trip to Kyoto. Still a bit of cleaning up to do, and some filling in for people who haven't looked at the books/anime.

So you might be wondering, 'If this was book seven, and the Kyoto arc is book nine, where is eight?' Well! Book eight is a collection of short stories. And since I do that already with little side quests and going off on tangents, I'm skipping it. Nyaa, so there. :)

Voting will end as of next update.

Oh yeah. I know that many of you were expecting Kodori to go all ONE PUNNNNNNNNNNCH on Loki. I'd seriously considered it too! But for times like this, where I'm thinking of 'popular opinion/fun to write' and 'personal opinion/fun to write'... Would you believe me if I said I rolled a D20? Besides, Issei is still a hero, and needs a little thunder occasionally.

Don't worry, there's a lot of DxD left to write, and there will be plenty of potential head punches along the way.

Five days, lalala.


	88. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

Since poor Rossweisse didn't have anywhere else to go, and I fed her, I got her to help with minor repairs around the workshop. The worst of it was that my power hammer needed a little work. The explosion of my safe had knocked a few things loose, and the last thing you want with one of these things is something loose.

After school, we headed up to the ORC room. I should have been a little more surprised, but everyone was there, except they were practically draped over every bit of furniture in the room and napping. Gasper was curled up in his box (purple floppy teddy...bear(?) in hand). Kiba, Xenovia and Issei were on their usual couch, heads tilted back and snoring quietly in perfect unison. Koneko and Asia were leaning on each other in that adorable way only two mascots could, and Akeno was sitting in Rias's usual spot, posture perfect, with her eyes closed and a tiny trail of drool forming at the corner of her mouth.

Except Rias. She was very quietly shuffling papers at her big office desk, with a look on her face that was a mix of envy, frustration and determination.

"As you can see." Rias said quietly, "We're a little tired." The light from the big window behind her couldn't quite hide the dark circles under her eyes.

"I did offer you all something for it." I replied, putting a hand on Rossweisse's back and nudging her forward, "It seems Lord Odin forgot someone in his haste to get home."

I could tell the poor Valkyrie was holding back tears out of respect for the people in the room, "You yourself have told us how bad they taste." Rias motioned to the one 'guest chair' across from her desk, "I could use a break from all this paperwork, please, tell me about it Rosseweiss-san."

* * *

I only payed a little attention to the hushed conversation. Instead, I was reading a little travel guide to Kyoto. Since Asia/Koneko were in my usual spot, I took up the end of the couch and pondered what I might do while I was there. I still didn't know a few key things about the trip itself. How long were they going to be there? Accommodations? Would it even matter since there was a good chance I wasn't actually going to have an official job while I was there? Did I need a passport? ID? Money? Were Koneko's ears always so fluffy? Would Yasaka be all formal and stuff? Should I bring a gift? Would Asia look good with cat ears? Would Kunou be there to greet us? Was there some kind of formality when another Kitsune was visiting? How did I end up in the middle of the couch?

My train of thought hopped off the tracks, and I realized I was now in the middle of the couch, with Asia and Koneko on either side of me, their heads on my lap. Then from behind me I heard, "I'd be a fool to refuse such a wonderful benefits package..." Rossweisse mumbled, a bit of paper ruffling, "Who needs that old lecher anyhow? I accept."

I could hear the smile in Rias's voice, even through the exhaustion, "And since you are qualified to teach, I am sure I can get you a second job here at the school, if you wanted something to fill the time."

"I'd like that." Rossweisse replied, "Um, so... What's involved?"

"Normally, I'd at least have the rest of my peerage awake, but aside from your consent, nothing more is needed." I looked back over my shoulder just in time to see Rias hold up a crimson chess piece, a Rook, "Welcome Rossweisse, to my peerage, and family. With you joining, I now have all my pieces accounted for, and with your ability to use magic, you'll be a powerful addition to my team." She looked past Rossweisse, to me, "This means of course you'll have to make equipment for her."

"Already have her measurements." I said quietly, watching the rook vanish, and suffuse the silver haired Valkyrie with a faint red glow, "Except she commissioned it already in trade for magic lessons for Delly."

"Very sneaky Sensei." Rias smiled, "I suppose we should wake them up now. Two days to the trip, and the school festival right after they return." She sighed, "Have you planned your trip already?"

"I was thinking about it, but well, I'll ask my questions when we're all talking about it." I looked down at my lap, and gave the two girls a little shake.

After a little more nudging, yawning, hasty chin wiping, and a fresh pot of tea, everyone was awake enough to attempt enthusiasm for Rossweisse's recruitment.

"This does mean I'll have to take you home to visit. My parents have insisted I bring each of my peerage home for a little chat." Rias said, sipping her tea and nodding her approval to Akeno.

Rossweisse looked a little worried, but Kiba held up a hand to try and calm her, "No need to be alarmed. You, and all of us, are like family now."

"President's family is really easygoing... I mean... being all high class and stuff hasn't stopped them from being fun to be around." Issei added, "Even her brother! It would be impossible to guess he's one of the four Satan."

"Ahem." Rias looked a little resigned at the description, "They are both correct. As part of my peerage, your actions will reflect on me, and my house. They'll simply want to take your measure, so to speak, so you at least know who you're working for." She tapped her chin, "If we left on the train tonight, we could have everyone back in time for the trip."

"Irina has been giving me puppy eyes to ask you to bring her along next time you go home." Xenovia said, "I kinda want to spar with the guards again. They were a lot of fun!"

"So long as you are all packed before we leave." Rias said, "Sensei? Did you want to come along?"

"I'm not ready for the trip yet..."

"I can help you pack." Akeno smiled.

"Still have to work on plans for the shrine."

"Lots of space on the train, and I'd like to help you with that too."

"I don't want to leave my eggs alone either."

Delly popped into existence over my shoulder, "I can take over egg sitting duties."

"I suppose I'm not getting out of this am I?" I sighed.

* * *

It wasn't that I didn't want to go back to the underworld and visit Rias's family. They were good people, and as Issei said, being high class didn't stop them from being fun. But I had so many other things to do. Least of all, was to replace my coat. I mean, sure, I could summon my new armour without too much issue, but it was not something I wanted to advertise, and I was not nearly as quiet in it. People would give me even more funny looks if I went about dressed like some sort of fox/tengu or something all the time.

" **Hm, why the long face?** " Shinkage asked, " **Worried about your sudden excess of free time?** "

I packed away the collection of pencils and rulers I'd been using, "You make it sound like I overwork myself." I looked around the shop, giving the eggs one last look/pat/half turn, "Hida, are you clear on who is allowed in the shop while we're gone?"

"Yup!" The perky holographic Delly said, "And I've linked to all of the emergency contact numbers in case of emergency."

With a little help from Gasper (who was still holding the purple teddy bear(?) at the time) we got Hida linked to the school's phone system (not through wireless internet) so that she could call Sona and her entire peerage if there were an intruder in the shop.

" **Ignoring that you do overwork yourself, something else is bothering you, isn't it?** "

I gave him a raised eyebrow as he followed me out of the shop, "I basically broke my promise to Rias, let some of Fenrir's body out of the shop without her approval, and I'm almost certain the three who helped me are dead now."

" **Those three fragments, yes I remember.** " He replied as I closed the garage door and secured it from outside entry. " **If I recall however, the deal was 'nothing that could be of use' was to leave without her permission.** "

"You saw the daggers. One nearly killed Susanoo, and that dark elf I fought just missed my kidney." I opened the door for him and we waited at the foot of the steps for the Rias and the others.

" **Perhaps it is because you do not really make weapons that you didn't think of it.** " Shinkage rumbled, " **Regardless, the fragments as you had them were useless, and thus didn't breach your word.** "

"Oh I get that. Doesn't make me feel better." I frowned, "I hope they just ended up tied up in a closet or something."

* * *

"It's a good thing I've gotten better at hiding things." Akeno commented as we walked towards the train station, "You should really just buy a new coat."

I was dressed in my bright yellow Number One Mom shirt, track pants, gauntlets, shin guards, boots, fedora and magic sunglasses. I was a fashion disaster with pretty eyes, and the rest of them, in their nice school uniforms, were making me look even weirder.

" **I agree.** " Shinkage tilted his head at me as he stalked beside me, " **And for all intents, you just got judged on fashion by someone who is naked.** "

"Oh, shots fired." Irina (who was all but dancing at the invite) giggled, "Maybe you can ask whichever of Riser's bunch to make you a coat? I mean, they got our body suits just right!"

"Yeah, I have to agree Sensei." Xenovia nodded, "Though, you did look good in it."

"I might do that." I shrugged, "Though, I've been thinking on making something out of the big bad wolf. I'd be doing that now, actually, if I wasn't suddenly being dragged off to the underworld."

"There there Ko-san." Akeno pat my shoulder, "As much as some of us might like to see you in leather, it's only an overnight trip."

Issei and Kiba both looked thoughtful over Akeno's words, and I couldn't help but sigh. "It won't have been ready for the field trip anyhow, but at least I can make another coat out of Cerberus hide." I looked down at myself, "Aside from my belt pouches, I have no pockets. I can't stand having no pockets."

* * *

Most of them went back to napping for the train ride. I didn't blame them, and the general quiet let Akeno and I draw up floor plans. In the end, not much had changed from the original. There was a bigger bath, slightly more modern wiring (there would be TWO! electrical outlets in the main building now) and a very slightly bigger bedroom, the only big change would be the addition of a basement.

Loki left the place a smoking crater. But in true adventurer fashion, I'd used what the monster gave me for something useful. A little digging, some stone, a few other things, and it would be a nice solid place for storage, shelter or maybe some sort of storage for dangerous things.

* * *

Grayfia had insisted (politely, but immovably) that I wear something less... loud to dinner. To that effect, and my surprise, she led me to the massive room of hung dresses, and showed me a copy of the dress I'd made for the formal meet and greet last time I was here.

"You were correct, unfortunately." She said while assisting me into the nice Gremory red battle kimono.

"I was hoping I was wrong." I sighed, rolling my shoulders a little, "I am getting bigger... bah." I looked down at myself.

"Your timely report however, exposed the three doppelgangers who had taken their place." She replied, "When they learned of Loki's defeat, they surrendered to our mercy, and were handed over to Lord Odin." She looked at me thoughtfully, "Have you considered taking this outfit with you to meet Lady Yasaka?"

"I didn't know you'd had it remade." I looked at myself in the mirror, "Do you think the mix of Japanese and Chinese styles would be a little off putting?" I nodded to myself, then put my hands together in front of me, hiding them inside the sleeves.

"Your grasp of politics is strong, but still just above an instinctive level." She brushed a speck of lint off my shoulder then motioned me towards the door, "At the formal meeting, you showed your personal style for form and function. Continue to do so, and others will respect the show of wealth, as well as the confidence of how you wear it."

I nodded, "I'll remember that. Hm, maybe I can make something like this with something tougher than cloth... Still have most of my old coat left." I looked over at Grayfia, "Speaking of exotic monsters and materials, did you talk to Steve?"

"Mr. Irwin? Yes." She smiled, "After several reminders, he suggested several suitable candidates."

* * *

The 'suitable candidate' that was chosen was perched on a simple wooden bird stand next to Millicas at dinner. White and blue, with a trio of feathers for a 'crown', it looked like something between a falcon and a blue jay. The odd thing though, was it also had red beak that was similar to that of a parrot. I could tell it was not just an ordinary bird too, with how it looked at all of us as we chatted. Its blue eyes were observing us all, and even with over a dozen of us in the room, it was calm and quiet. It already seemed quite fond of Millicas too, and would look directly at him when ever he spoke, and even preen a little when when he looked back at it.

"So." Lord Gremory started as the plates were being cleared, "Rossweisse was it?"

"Yes sir." She replied, her shoulders tensing up at the sudden attention.

"From my understanding, you're now a Rook of my daughter's peerage." He lifted his wineglass, "A trained Valkyrie, adept with magic, already graduated with a teacher's licence... And you're quite young too."

Rias gave Rossweisse a 'V' sign and a smile, the King of the peerage having already reported how good her new Rook was. "Yes, I'm an only child, so my parents were able to help me go to the best schools for my education. And now that I no longer need to worry about where food is coming from, I was considering on the possibility of opening a school to teach magic here in the underworld, and perhaps train female devils to a Valkyrie's standard."

"Oh? Not a bad idea." Lord Gremory nodded, "I look forward to your contributions to our house."

"So when you return, you're going on a trip to Kyoto?" Lady Gremory asked, "Last year, Rias brought home some pickles, they were quite good too."

Rias looked a little embarrassed, but smiled all the same, "I'm a little sad I planned my trip so poorly. If I could, I'd find a way to go again this year too."

"I'm sure you've already gone through great lengths to make sure everyone who's going learns from your mistake." Lady Gremory replied, "But you mustn't abandon your duties to the school."

"No danger there." I said, "Even after all the excitement last night, she was still doing paperwork while everyone else was napping. Rivals or not, her and Sona work well together when it comes to the school and all those little details most people miss."

Rias gave me a grateful smile while her parents nodded approval, "Speaking of, I hear you're just over half way through collecting those dungeon fragments." Lord Gremory said, "And that we had you to thank in part for the Japanese pantheon agreeing to join."

"With Lord Odin and Azazel, I'm sure they would have been fine. But it was quite the honour to meet them, and their gift of materials was perfect." I smiled, "I'm actually looking forward to a big project like this."

"Sensei works too hard." Akeno mumbled just loud enough to be heard.

"That's why we give her vacation days." Rias nodded, "As much as she doesn't want them, I won't have someone under my employ working themselves ragged."

* * *

Millicas walked with us, the odd bird now perched on a leather pad on his arm. While yes, the bird did look like it had strong feet, it certainly didn't look like it was gripping the padding too hard at all. Apparently Sirzechs was home, though had been working through dinner time, and some of us were going to crash his office.

"So who's your new friend?" I asked.

The young prince looked up at me, the bird's gaze following his and locking onto me, "This is Tristan. He's a mimic bird." He very carefully used the back of a finger to brush over the bird's chest, "He's very smart, and his kind were used a long time ago as messengers."

"Why not show her, Millicas?" Grayfia asked, "Here." She reached under her apron and took out a small shiny pebble.

"Oh thank you!" He accepted it then looked back to me, "That is Lady Kodori." He said as the bird's eyes locked on to me again, "Um, wait right here please." We all came to a stop, and Millicas quickly looked around, then ran down a side hallway and around a corner.

I could faintly hear him speaking, but not enough to make out the words. A moment later however, the white and blue bird flew around the corner and down the hall towards us. Grayfia offered me another one of the little shiny pebbles, and I accepted, the weight of it too heavy for aluminum, too light for steel, making me think it was silver.

The bird pulled up in front of me and flapped its wings to hover easily. I offered it a finger to land on, then offered it the grain of silver. It plucked it out of my fingers daintily, then said in Millicas's voice, "They make really good messengers, because they can remember faces, and mimic the person's voice so you know who sent it!"

Oh yeah, Steve knew the coolest animals.

Millicas trotted back to us, all smiles, "Why not send him ahead to tell Lord Sirzechs we are coming?" Grayfia suggested.

I lowered my hand and the bird hopped over to Millicas's leather pad again, "I think I would rather surprise him." He said with a grin, making the rest of us laugh.

* * *

Sirzech's office was much like any other room in the Gremory home. Nice walls, nice carpet, perfectly clean, well lit etc etc. This room however, had rows of shelves along most of the walls with leather bound books and office binders. Mixed in, and oddly not looking out of place, was a small set of filing cabinets. Sirzech's himself was sitting behind a big desk, looking very much the warrior official in the armour I'd made him.

It was amusing to see Sirzech's face light up as we entered the room. Now, to be fair, he was behind what looked to be his own body weight in paperwork, but the look of joy on his face as Millicas trotted over to him (pausing only to lift his hand up to a nearby bird stand) and give him a hug was...

Was something I was so looking forward to damn it...

"An unexpected surprise!" He said, giving Millicas's red hair a ruffle then smoothing it out again, "As you can see, I've been dealing with... the _administration_."

"I thought you were the administration." I commented.

"Only part of it, and there are countless other things that need a stamp of some kind... Ajuka keeps mumbling about modernizing, but it might be years before we start seeing proper computers down here in the underworld, and years more before networking comes even close to what the mortal world has." He sighed, "But!"

He stood up, used the wider view he had of his desk to find something, then another something, then a third something, and sat back down. "Since you're here, I can do this now." He smiled, "I have in my hands the official approval, given by Zeoticus Gremory, co-signed by Venelana Gremory, to bestow noble titles to three of you."

Rias looked a little shocked, the others looked mostly dumbfounded, but Irina and I had near complete opposite expressions to the rest. I of course knew this was happening, so I smiled knowingly at Sirzechs (who returned the smallest of shrugs) while Irina bubbled up with a "Congratulations! I mean, to who ever is getting it."

"Isn't it too soon Brother?" Rias asked, "Especially with the older generation still resisting some of the changes."

"Well, we thought about that." He nodded, "We asked around for a little advice, kicked around a few ideas, and this is what we've come up with." He smiled, lifted the paper up a little and started speaking in that 'official' tone, "Ahem. Issei Hyoudou, Kiba Yuuto, Akeno Himejima. For your growth, not just as young devils, but as upstanding people. For your deeds, not just in combat but for the good of the people common and noble. For your service, under orders or freely given on behalf of the noble house of Gremory. It is my honour, as the Devil King Lucifer, to bestow upon you three the noble title of Knight."

I flicked Issei with a tail as he opened his mouth, prompting him to hold the obvious question back.

"Not to be confused with the evil piece, the title of Knight is one given to someone who has earned the notice of the nobility. Above a simple guardsman, but below any noble who holds land, you three are no longer ranked among the common people. In a time of need, you will be called upon by the house Gremory, but you have already shown you need no titles to aid others." He smiled and stood, a small crimson magic circle appearing by his hand, "Step forward, kneel, and be recognized." A plain looking sword hilt slid out of the middle of the circle, and Sirzechs drew out an equally simple looking longsword.

They looked at each other, then Rias, who was smiling, then forward again before stepping forward. Once away from the rest of us (who backed up a little as well) Sirzechs stepped out from behind the desk. He saluted with the sword, then brought it down, tapping each of their shoulders left/right/left.

"Rise, Akeno Himejima, Knight of Gremory. Rise, Kiba Yuuto, Knight of Gremory. Rise Issei Hyoudou, Knight of Gremory."

As each of them was bid to rise, they did, and as Issei straightened up, Sirzechs said, "Present the hand with your magic crest." They each lifted their left hand, and Sirzechs waved his free hand over each, "Now no one can dispute your title of nobility." He smiled then put the sword back into the magic circle it came out of, "You've earned this. Let no one tell you otherwise. Rias will explain further if you have questions."

The moment of ceremony broken, Irina finally let out a cheer, while the rest of use offered congratulations. "Thankfully, someone else did the paperwork for this one." Sirzechs chuckled as Rias and her peerage had a small celebration.

"How old was that sword anyhow?" I asked.

"I think Gawain held it at some point. I'd have to check the certificate."

* * *

September 26

Our return the next morning was without incident. Delly was already in the workshop when we arrived, and to my surprise, Saji was there with her. He was very carefully handling the phoenix eggs, turning them over while in full protective gear.

"Found a minion, did you?" I asked after Saji had closed the door on the egg.

"He actually volunteered!" Delly replied, zipping over to me and giving the side of my head a hug, "The ones in your room are still fine too." She hovered backwards, "Hey, isn't that the dress from before? I thought it was ruined."

"Grayfia apparently had it remade. With the trip tomorrow, I suppose its a good thing, since I'm out of formal clothes." I nodded to Saji, "What brings you by?"

"Well..." He held out his arm, and I could see, with my smart glasses, that he no longer had any illusions on it, "Azazel-san helped me with this, but some other things too."

"Oh? Have a seat, tell me about it." I motioned to a workbench and went to the fridge, "Water?"

"Yes, thank you." He sat down and accepted the bottle, "Well, remember when he crashed our big training session back then?" I nodded, "He called my sacred gear a 'fragment' of the dragon Vritra. Well, he and his assistant Shemhazai-san gave me the other fragments they had."

"Wow, what's that like?"

" **Noisy, I'd guess.** " Shinkage said before Saji could reply.

"Heh, yeah. How'd you guess?" Saji scratched the back of his head.

" **In terms of power, raw power, Vritra was rather weak. But very versatile. Vritra could do many things we could not.** "

"Yeah, Azazel-san gave me a brief history lesson before sticking the three other fragments he had to me. The 'Black Dragon King' or the Prison Dragon was more about magic than might, and could do all kinds of things to weaken or hinder his opponents. But now that I have more of the fragments of Vritra's soul, I feel... weird."

" **You were doing well during the battle.** " Shinkage replied, " **It was quite refreshing to see.** "

"Thank you. I was just barely able to control it all though. Its like I have this ball of angry static in the back of my mind. Noisy, just like you said."

" **Unlike Albion and Ddraig, or even me I suppose, Vritra was broken into bits. It might take a little while, but maybe you can help restore Vritra's mind now that more of those fragments are in one place.** "

"Oh, so I can join the 'I talk to random body parts' club?" Saji grinned at me.

"Don't listen to him." I said over my shoulder as my tails hovered behind me, waiting for their turn to get a pat, "So you came looking for advice?" I asked.

"Yeah. Issei said you helped him get used to Ddraig."

I considered, shrugged, then said, "Well, lets start with this. Close your eyes, and imagine a Lemon."

* * *

Saji left after about an hour, making me think he had only taken the first class off for my advice. This left me most of the afternoon to quickly make myself a new trench coat. I had the leather, (Cerberus, no fur attached) my usual mix of fabric/leather treatments for general environmental hazards (water, oil, acid, fire, electricity, you know, general hazards) on hand, a new bone needle courtesy of one giant demi-god wolf, and a new supply of spider silk thread to sew it all together. If people left me alone for just a few more hours, I'd even have it ready for the trip!

I paused my work and gave the room a suspicious look, got a puzzled look from Delly and Mr. Skitters (who were playing fetch), and put my needle down carefully when I heard the too perfect rumble of a truck engine coming up the street.

I met them out in the driveway, and wondered at just how far the horse's transformation powers extended. Instead of a pickup truck or a small moving van, it was instead a fabric covered flatbed, like you might see transporting those big gas canisters. Cime tipped his hat to me from the driver seat, gave the dashboard a pat and the engine noises rumbled to a stop.

"You know." He said with a grin, "I haven't met many divinities in my time, but Miss Inari is the most adorable lady I've ever met."

"I know right?" I replied, "Somewhere between 'mature' and 'needs headpats'." I smiled, "But she is the Kitsune Goddess. Try not to offend her."

He looked like I'd just called his hat a travesty of fabric and thread, "I wouldn't dream of it!"

"Snort!"

"Well okay, I might, but I'd never act on it." He rubbed his chin, "Sign here please, and I'll unhook your giant rock."

I took the clipboard and he stepped over to start pulling a cable hooks, "Sorry for the trouble." I gave the hood of the truck a pat, "I have cookies this time." I paused, "Hey, don't bother the nightmare." I spotted Mr. Skitters standing on the bumper in front of one of the headlights.

"snort?"

Mr. Skitters waved a front leg at the headlight, then hopped down to the ground and zipped off back into the workshop.

"Fuzzy brown hell spider." I said, "And the most personable critter I've met."

"What about me?" Delly asked.

"You're not a critter."

" **You're a snack.** "

"Grr! Mr. Skitters, tie his legs together or something!"

I walked to the rear of the truck, and I noticed something else on the clipboard, "Hey, what's this here?" I read the second item on the manifest, under 'giant rock', "It says 'loaner'."

Cime was up inside the heavy canvas covered bed of the truck. There was a clunk of one last cable coming free, and he pulled back the rear sheet of canvas, "Hm? Oh, here." He handed me a medium sized plastic dog crate.

"Yip." said the occupant as I accepted the crate and looked inside.

"Really?" It was a fox, of course. Pure white with subtle red swirls hidden under the fur. Around its neck, held in place by one of those traditional white ropes was a little metal tag that said 'Loaner'. "Really?" I repeated.

It gave me a fox smile, its poofy white tail flailing happily behind it. Then a marble sized blue flame 'fooped' into life next to it.

"Ooooo a spirit fox." Delly marvelled over my shoulder, "I wonder if Maki's fox will get along with it?"

"Could you put that down and give me a hand please?" Cime said, "I don't want to mess up any of the paper tags on this thing."

* * *

Handshake given, the sixth segment of dungeon put in the basement, and a small bag of cookies given as a tip, Cime left me with my new... friend? Pet? What would I even do with this guy?

"I'm gonna let you out. But if you start chewing on stuff, I'm gonna put you back in." I said through the bars of the kennel box, "We good?"

It replied by simply walking through the bars and sitting at happy attention in front of me. After a half second of me not reacting, it did one of those happy tail chase circles, then sat back down again. "It's a spirit fox. You'd have to go out of your way to make a box that could hold it." Delly said from my shoulder, "Maybe because you don't have any messengers, Lady Inari lent you one?"

"I have a cell phone."

"But it's tradition! Deny it all you want, you ARE a minor god." Delly poked my cheek, "Ranked like... maybe a one and a half on a scale of one to ten."

"And enshrined Kitsune have foxes for messengers. Right." I sighed, "Well Loaner, welcome to the family."

Another happy tail chase, then it pawed at the kennel's latch. I knelt down and peered inside, spotting a rolled up scroll with a little red ribbon tied around it. I retrieved it, untied the ribbon, and unrolled it, "Dear Kodori."

"She really is adorable, isn't she?" Delly mumbled.

"While I know I cannot be your patron, I still feel the need to offer what little assistance I can. For the rest of your stay in this world, I would offer the help of this messenger. He's may be a little energetic, but will carry any message you give, to anyone you've met." I looked down at Loaner, who gave me a tail wag, "Even in this day of electronic messaging and modern delivery services, people such as us can find a good messenger priceless. Walk with grace, pride and strength. Inari."

"Do you think she likes cookies?" Delly asked.

"I hope so." I replied, "Well, play nice I suppose. And my rule on chewing on things you shouldn't still stands. I wonder if I can sneak you into my luggage?"

* * *

"So what do you think?" I asked Akeno when she visited after school.

"Oh he's adorable!" She scooped up the white fox and hugged it close for a moment, gave it all kinds of ear scroofles, then put it down on the nearest empty workbench.

"I meant the jacket." I signed, "Though, I can't argue."

" **Apparently I'm not on the 'do not chew' list.** "

"You're made of metal, do you even feel it?" Delly grumbled.

"I still prefer the dress." Akeno pouted a little, "But I suppose with how often we all get our clothes ruined, this is much more your style."

"Oh I'm still packing the dress. I'm sure Yasaka is going to want to meet with me, or should I say, allow me to meet with her?" I put the leather trench coat on, feeling the heavy but supple leather settle on my shoulders. With a little wiggle my tails found their way out the back, and I flipped my fedora onto my head, "You know, this feels pretty good."

"Well, I did want to know what you'd look like in leather." She grinned, "But, since we only have tonight before you leave..."

" **This is a workshop, not a bedroom.** "

Delly snickered, but Akeno shook her head, "Since you got me to give Issei flying lessons, I think I am qualified to give them to you as well."

" **I bet 100 yen she crashes at least twice.** "

* * *

September 27

We met at the Hyoudou residence early the next morning. It still amazed me at how... silly the place was. It stood out like a giant thumb in the middle of the neighbourhood, yet, no one seemed to care.

Not my job.

"Do we have everything?" I asked the room as they (Kiba, Issei, Asia, Xenovia and Irina) got ready for the day. "Wallets? Tickets? Extra socks? Toothbrushes?"

Xenovia perked up and dashed back into the house.

"I feel better about not being able to go." Rias smiled, "Make sure you all enjoy your trip. Us third years and first years will have to cover for the work towards the culture festival while you are gone." She handed me a little white envelope, "Your saved wages. Please go enjoy yourself."

I accepted it but didn't count it, "Thank you. I'll do my best for the Gremory family." formality done, I stuck the modestly heavy envelope into an inner pocket of my new trench coat, "Thank you, I'll keep an eye on them too." I hm'ed, "Rossweisse coming too?"

"As a last minute chaperone." Rias smiled, "She's already quite popular with the students."

"I can imagine." I nodded, "What? She might not be as worldly as some, but she carries herself like a fighter. A lot of people go for that kind of confidence." I gave her an eyebrow waggle, since Issei was showing some of that confidence too.

She blushed a little, but nodded, "Azazel will be following along as well. Mostly as a tourist, but he's also following a few leads about potential problems. He's also the one who arranged Shinkage's ticket, so to speak."

"He better not try and take him apart." I grumbled.

"Worried he might learn your secrets?"

"Worried Shinkage might take offence." I grinned, "Don't tell Shinkage, but I'm really proud of the progress he's made as an individual. He might not realize it all himself, but..."

"You just can't help but be a mother, can you?" She teased, "Is everyone sure they have everything now?" She looked away from me to the others.

"Yes President!"

"Then let's go."

* * *

With Delly hiding my more obvious features, I almost blended in like a normal person. I mean, sure, I was a head taller than most of the people around me, and instead of a more reserved Eastern style, I was dressed in my new dark leather trench coat fedora and shades.

Okay, I at least looked like I belonged there... I had my name tag on my coat!

"Pretty slick Sensei." Azazel chuckled next to me as we watched the other students, around a hundred or so, get a last minute lecture from their teachers. Even Rossweisse was there, giving that same lecture to her class, "Heard you finally got it all working."

"It's a massive effort to power it up, but the next time I fight someone like Loki, I think I'll do better." I looked over at him, "Thanks for helping with building supplies."

"No sweat. Even if you're eventually going to go back to where ever it is you came from, you've been a big help." He rubbed his chin, "I've got Shinkage under a cloaking spell in the cargo compartment. He should be fine unless someone tries to put something on the yellow lines marked 'no cargo'."

"Thank you. If I ever do make him another body, I'll be able to work in a cloak or something, but honestly, he's gotten so good with it that I really don't want to. Besides, when we get there, I'm told I'll have a little help, and Delly can keep him hidden."

"You mean that little fox you have in your pocket?"

"Maybe. Oh, Loaner, this is Azazel."

Loaner, who had shrunk to about the size of a rolled up magazine, poked its head out of my pocket and looked up at Azazel. He then sneezed, and went back into hiding.

"I agree, what even is that cologne you wear?"

"What? It's a hit with -most- of the ladies I've met. Anyhow, keep your eyes open, there's been a few suspicious movements with the Chaos Brigade." He rubbed his chin a moment, "Hm, looks like we're all boarding."

* * *

Now, back when I'd been a normal resident of earth, over in North America, I'd been on a few trains. For the most part, they were made to get people from point A to B, and were fairly well organized, on time, and usually only intolerable at peek hours.

The bullet trains however, or at least this one (since I'd never been on one before), made me think of an airplane on rails. Reasonably nice seats, two to either side of a modestly wide aisle, with overhead luggage compartments. A quick look for information when I'd been planning my sightseeing, told me they even had their own rails, since they were meant for long distance instead of intercity travel. This version of train had seats facing forward and back, so little groups of four or families could sit together.

So, after lifting the divider between the two seats, and settling in as best I could for someone who had seven tails in a chair made for a modest Japanese backside, got out my phone and worked on that correspondence course for high speed physics.

Ten minutes or so later, after all the students had gotten settled (Issei and his class were in the middle someplace in the car I was in, while I was at the end) and the train got underway, I had my first visitor.

"Sensei." Maki called out over the general noise of the students chatting among themselves. She had changed a little in the past couple of months. No longer was she looking underfed, a collection of wiry muscle and nerves. It wasn't much of a change, but it still made me smile to see her look less like a hunted animal.

I motioned to the seats across from me, "Little sister." I put my phone away, "Looking forward to the trip?"

She sat, and like me, had a little lean to the side for her tails, "Still a little nervous. But less now. I'm... kind of hoping to learn a thing or two while I'm there as well." Her ears, mostly hidden by her carefully scruffy hair twitched slightly, "I mean, now that I'm with Sona-san, I have more power than before. I might be able to learn to hide what I am, without charms or illusions."

"Just remember, you are only hiding it out of convenience, not shame." I smiled, "I'll be sure to include you when I ask for the same advice."

"Thanks, big sister." She grinned, "Heard you got a messenger."

"Loaner." I said, prompting the spirit fox to peek its head out of the neck of my coat, since my pockets were all folded up from sitting down, "This is Maki."

I could feel the poofy tail try and wag happily, and felt his ears perk up on either side of my chin, "Oh very cute." She said, "Loaner?"

"Name and title both. A gift from Lady Inari." I gave Loaner's ears a pat, then nudged him back under my coat.

"Oh... Maybe we can learn to use some of the other things... Like spirit fire. It would be handy to have a fire starter, if I ever have to live rough again."

"Now there's an idea. Last time I used a bit of cloth, some tinder, a pair of sticks and a smooth stone."

"Oh I've done that one." She nodded, "I should get back before my teacher does that disappointed squinty face at me."

She stood and left, heading down to the far end of the train car. As she left, I spotted Xenovia walking away from Issei. Then my phone buzzed.

Mikochu: Don't forget to take pictures.

Fox2: And remind Issei to buy pickles.

Mikochu: Good idea. Did you know about that... promotion?

Fox2: I might have been one of the people asked for advice. Congratulations by the way.

Mikochu: I kind of... It seems hollow somehow.

Fox2: It's a placeholder. On paper, you are the most minor of minor nobles. But I'm on vacation, no politics.

Mikochu: Don't forget to wear your dress when you go to meet Her. (V sign emote)

Fox2: Don't forget to roll the eggs over, feed Mr. Skitters, and spray a little water on Jiru.

Mikochu: If they weren't potentially keeping your room from getting set on fire, I'd steal your blankets.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Arrival to Kyoto imminent. I have lots of reading to catch up on too. :)

Five days lalala.


	89. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

It felt like someone had just told me something of mine had just gone missing. That kind of feeling you get at the news before it sinks in. It took me a moment to realize what it was, and I'd just figured it out when the speaker system on the train spoke.

"We will be arriving at our destination in five minutes. Please, enjoy your time in Kyoto."

In Kuoh, because of the weird spiritual significance of me 'claiming' a shrine, the territory had become 'mine' in a way. The feeling of loss I had just felt, was certainly due to me not just leaving my 'territory' but because I was now in the realm of someone else. Suddenly wishing I had my gauntlets on, but not quite feeling like I was in the dungeon, I took a deep breath and made sure my seating area was clean.

Four minutes and thirty seconds of trying to relax later, the train started to decelerate smoothly as we left the countryside view and entered into the neat urban/commercial area of the city, and the grand Kyoto station. The pictures from the tourist guide didn't really do it justice really. Glass and steel, art and functioning building, it looked to be a train station, shopping mall, hotel, and office building all in one. But even with all that in a small space (though, small was really a relative term, being the second largest station in Japan) it didn't look ugly at all.

" _You feel it too Boss?_ " Delly asked, her voice between my ears as was usual when she 'hid' in my mana. " _You might need to adjust your glasses, but do you see it? Just to the left on that office building there._ "

We were just sliding to a halt inside the train station's platform, so I only caught a glimpse of it, but high up on an office building billboard, next to an advertisement for Boss Coffee, was a weird looking yellow with black stripes... monkey?

"A nue? Was that what that was?"

" _Probably. We might have been invited, but we are definitely outsiders here._ " She replied, " _Best behaviour._ "

"I brought cookies." I smiled.

* * *

We shuffled off, got unloaded, and tried not to clog up the platform as the teachers did a head count. Being a good bunch of students, there were no issues, and I found myself standing next to Azazel and Shinkage, who was sitting (to take up less floor space) and still under the influence of the invisibility spell Azazel had put on him.

"You're looking a little twitchy there Sensei." He chuckled, "You might want to put your tails under your coat until you calm down a little, they're going to catch on something."

"Last time I did that I nearly got stabbed by a psychopath with a holy sword." I looked around the lobby, spotting a couple more... people. The glasses made it easier, and with a couple of taps I could see a sort of aura effect around them. "We're being watched." I turned the effect off, since it also looked like everything was on fire in a really subtle way. One of them looked to be much like those two Crow guardians that I met with Kunou, while a few others were just odd looking creatures, hanging off lamp posts, or up in the rafters pretending to be birds.

"Of course." He shrugged, "After we drop stuff off at the hotel, want to ditch the kids and find a place to drink?" He grinned, "I've been looking forward to trying the food here."

"If for no other reason to keep you from turning out like Odin." I grumbled, "Now what to do with you..." I looked to Shinkage.

" **Someone is going to bump into me eventually.** " He said as quietly as he could, though a few random people, normal people, turned their heads slightly, as if hearing something out of place. But they simply kept walking.

" _Oh clever, he added a 'disregard' effect too._ " Delly said, " _Gonna remember that one._ "

"Ah, looks like they're done." He started walking, "Keep him between us, and keep talking. I admire how polite the Japanese are, but it also makes it easier to hide things since it might be rude to not mind your own business." He also switched languages, speaking perfect English.

I switched too, playing up the roll of 'tourist' with him, "If memory serves the hotel..." I took out a bit of paper, "...Really? The Kyoto Sirzechs Hotel?"

"Of course. We're tourists too, now that the war is off." He grinned.

* * *

We followed behind the mass of students, moving through the main station's huge open space that was the main 'lobby'. Escalators, signs, shops, it was all here and done in such a grand style, making many of the 'big malls' I'd seen back when I'd lived in North America seem like pale imitations. But, true to form, if you could read the signs (I was getting better, Haruhime would be proud) you couldn't get lost.

We got out into the streets, the mass of students giving us, the ones trailing behind, a suitably wide wake to keep our distance from the rest of the people coming and going. The walk itself was only a few minutes, but I couldn't help but try and look at everything. Many of the students were the same, Issei and his two friends among them, pointing and chatting excitedly at the various sights, like the Kyoto tower. Only a quarter the height of say, the CN tower, the traffic and roads around it weren't clogged (like they were around the CN tower... bleh). It was still early afternoon, so the lights weren't on, but the pictures of it looked pretty neat. Maybe I'd sit on a rooftop later.

" _Is that her?_ "

"Let them gossip." Azazel said as I started to turn my head, "Sort out the here and now, then play tourist. Trust me."

" _One gold tail, six black ones... yes it must be!_ "

" _Does she know?_ " " _Will there be a change?_ " " _I wonder if she'll join the parade?_ " " _Her tails need brushing, quite shameful._ "

We only needed to walk about ten minutes, but for almost the entire time, I could hear the near invisible demons around us gossip, just out of sight, just inside hearing.

* * *

"Not bad." I said, moving to a corner with Azazel and watching the students go through another talking to by the teachers.

It was done in a clean western style, that reminded me distinctly of the Gremory castle. Nice carpets, dark wood and bright but soft lighting, white marble, polished steel... It wasn't as nice as the castle, but what it lacked in the ultra ritzy, it made up for in functionality. For example, the nice carpets looked stylish, but were made of a much sturdier thread, meant for high traffic areas in a home.

"Lets follow them up. Though, we'll have to use the service elevator." He looked to Shinkage.

" **I will not rise to a potential fat joke. I won't.** "

Again, a few people, as well as Issei Irina and Xenovia who were nearest, tilted their heads as if hearing something a little off. Spotting us, Issei waved, only to get glared at by Matsuda and Motohama when I waved back.

"First one of those two to call me a Milf will get such a glare." I mumbled, making Azazel laugh, the fallen angel covering his mouth to hide the noise.

After a moment, the students started lining up for the elevators. In a masterful show of crowd manipulation on Azazel's part, Issei ended up in the elevator with us. "Enjoying your trip so far?" He asked.

"Yeah! I've never really travelled before..." Issei seemed to realized he was alone with us, "There isn't a problem is there?"

"Not exactly." Azazel handed Issei a room key, "Through some interesting and convoluted paperwork mishaps, you are in a room alone."

Issei tapped his fist into his palm, "I was wondering why I had no roommate listed on my sheet. Why the trouble though?"

If this were the Issei from a few months ago, he would probably be freaking out about how 'all the weird things happen to him', but now, he was acting rather collected. Puzzled, but not confused. The elevator dinged happily, and we stepped out, "Well, can you tell me a single time we've all been out and about, and there not being a problem?"

He sighed, "I suddenly feel depressed at not remembering a single time there hasn't been a problem." Issei read the number on the card, looked at the doors then led the way, "This one."

He opened the door, and instead of a western style room, with a four post bed and little kitchenette and all that, the room was done in a Japanese style, with eight tatami mats laid out perfectly. This made the room a reasonable four metres or so square, with paper panelled closet doors on both sides of the room, for storage, and I was assuming the bathroom and other comforts.

"I thought I'd be staying in one of those fancy rooms from the travel brochure." Issei looked to Azazel, "Was kinda looking forward to it..."

"Well, we needed a place to meet, in case of a problem." Azazel shrugged.

"And I'm sure the girls all know your room number already." I nudged Issei, "What?" Azazel grinned at me, "This isn't the dojo or combat. The only official warning I am obligated to give him is that if he stays up too late, he wont have as much fun the next day."

Issei started to descend into that perverted pink haze, but snapped out of it when the elevator dinged again. Stepping out, in her nice lavender suit was Rossweisse, "Ah, I was hoping to find you Issei." She nodded to him, then to us, "Just letting you know that you have to be back by evening, and to enjoy your free time."

"Thank you, Rossweisse-san." He bowed, "Maybe I'll look for something to bring back..."

"The 100 yen shop is next to the station." Rossweisse smiled, "It has so much more than the one in Kuoh."

Issei waved and got in the elevator, "Now you..." Rossweisse turned on Azazel, "We have paperwork to do."

"Damn... You're going to spoil the fun! No wonder Odin k-oof!"

I removed my elbow from his ribs, "It might be a little early, but like any good tourist, I did my research. I know just the place to have an early dinner and talk business."

"Ow..." Azazel rubbed his side, "Oh? Where's that? Does it at least have good booze?"

* * *

It wasn't next to a bunch of sakura trees, but the bright red Japanese Maple around the establishment added a nice tone for the meal. Next to a gently flowing river, near a nice wood bridge and juuuuuuust far enough from traffic to be a distant buzz.

The owner, an elderly, leather skinned gentleman with a near polished bald head and a frill of hair around the back and sides, smiled as he put a small stone (not porcelain) bottle of sake next to Azazel and I, and some kind of mildly fizzy drink next to Rossweisse that smelled faintly of grape.

Of course, the 'establishment' was a ramen cart. But not just any ramen cart. This one had a reputation. Fukawa himself suggested I find it, and gave me a general location. Azazel looked less than impressed, while I could see Rossweisse looking at the prices on the menu and sweating.

"My suggestion, my treat." I said, carefully pouring from my bottle into a sake saucer. I glanced at the menu and tapped one of the items, "This one, honoured elder."

The old man smiled and nodded, and the other two pointed at something and ordered as well, "Well, the sake is good at least." Azazel sighed, "Was hoping for a little more... noise."

"You can have all the noise you want, after business." Rossweisse grumbled, "You keep pushing your work onto..."

I held up a hand, and the owner plunked three bowls down in front of us. My message was clear, and the three of us each took a pair of chopsticks and split them.

* * *

The reactions from the two of them were kind of amusing. Azazel was... grudgingly enjoying his meal. As much as he didn't want to be here, he was enjoying it all the same. Rosseweisse was just barely able to contain herself about how good it was. I felt kind of sorry for her actually. Her talk of the 100 yen store, and what I knew of her employment with Odin, made me think she was frugal out of need, not because she liked to save money.

I also enjoyed my meal. So much so, I was watching the Honoured Elder as he made second for me and Rossweisse. I felt kind of bad as well, since Delly was pouting about how she couldn't have any without exposing herself. Finally, we each put our chopsticks across the top of our bowl.

"Now then." I reached into my inner coat pocket and pulled out the first pair of bills I felt from inside the envelope Rias had given me. I slid the two 10K notes under the divider marked 'pay here' and waved the Elder away when he started to make change from the register. "I believe you two have business."

"You're just going to leave me here with her?" Azazel sighed, "I didn't know you were so cruel."

"I'm a guest of a different sort than you two, and I don't let my paperwork pile up." I replied, "Rossweisse, don't let him bully you. You've got my number in case something happens."

Shinkage looked at me as I stood up and pushed aside the cloth 'door' of the food cart, " **Well?** "

"How many are watching?" I asked as we walked along the river path, under the nice maple trees, "Delly? You want to take over on the cloaking?"

" _You going to feed me too? Or just let that feeling of good food tease me?_ " She pouted.

I held up a little box with a couple sticks of colourful dango, "I want to avoid bad fairy karma as much as bad Miko karma."

"Yay!" She poofed into reality next to me, and accepted the offering of sweets. She had to hold one of the sticks with both hands and NOMNOMNOM at it like a cob of corn, but it was gone in moments. "You have made a worthy offering." She grinned, "Just let me..." A pair of small magic circles appeared in the air by her hands, and with a little 'fizz' Shinkage seemed to shimmer like a heat mirage. "There, the cloak is under my control now instead of Azazel's. I also fixed his inferior technique of hiding your voice."

" **Not like I talk much. But thank you.** " we continued walking, " **As for how many are watching, I don't feel anything significant.** "

"Curious bystanders, not guardians." I nodded, tapping my glasses a few times, "I'm going to have to make sure Gasper gets another headpat for these." I gave Delly a headpat before she could comment on me playing favourites or something.

Delly had the other dango stick in hand and was much slower about eating it, "So, where are we going anyhow?"

I pointed south, towards the tallest of the hills in the area, "The Inari shrine of course." I plucked the last dango from Delly's hand, "Hey Loaner?"

A little fox head popped out of my pocket, "Yip?"

"Hey no fair..." Delly pouted as I offered the little ball of candy rice to the white pocket fox.

My offering was accepted quietly, "What? I can't just not feed him."

" **Maybe he eats fairy.** " Shinkage commented, " **Though, sparkles are hard to get out from between your teeth.** "

* * *

The sun was just starting to hint at the coming evening, and the three (four, though Loaner was very quiet), were simply enjoying the sights. We were just getting within sight of the 'Senbon Torii' that marked the path up the back of the mountain towards the shrine itself. Something however, was bothering me.

"This is supposed to be a big tourist spot." I mumbled.

"Yeah, said so in the brochure." Delly replied.

" **Yet I see no one in sight but us.** " Shinkage rumbled.

Then my phone buzzed.

Magichand: Kunou just found us at the top of the Fushimi Inari Shrine. Her mother has been kidnapped!

I read the message twice, then looked up towards the summit, only to have my view suddenly obstructed by a mist so thick I couldn't see more than maybe two metres. Looking back at my phone I saw I had no signal.

"Now now." A voice I didn't know said from somewhere in the mist, "No need to run off to the rescue."

I tapped the side of my glasses a few times, but the mist remained totally concealing. All my glasses could tell me was the fog was magic in nature but there was so much of it that it was drowning out any other information it might have given me. "Who are you?" I asked, "Delly?" I whispered.

"You might have heard of me. The devils you work for are quite adept at information gathering." The fog thinned out ever so slightly revealing a young man. Dressed in something that looked like a black school uniform and black pants though with an ornate armoured belt much like a Chinese emperor, he looked like just about any well mannered adolescent on his way to school.

Except that he had a huge spear in his hand. Running a hand through his black hair, and gazing calmly at me with sharp blue eyes, he tapped the butt of the spear against the ground once. The spear, over three metres long before the point, radiated power from its faintly glowing point and golden trails of what looked like small braided leaves that curled back down about half the shaft. At the light tap on the ground, the spear's head glowed a little brighter, clearing the fog around just himself, while leaving the rest of the clearing obscured.

"That spear... You're part of the hero faction, aren't you." I only knew what Azazel told me, and that was 'they all had a sacred gear or legendary weapon'. And that spear... Now that there was power flowing through it, my glasses saw it like a softly glowing sun.

His eyes sparkled with amusement, "I am." He bowed slightly, "Cao Cao is my name. And I have the honour of addressing Kodori Haruhime, the Demon Fox from another world, who bested a greater Devil in single combat, brought the downfall of one of the greatest fallen angels, and slain the legendary wolf Fenrir." He seemed even more amused that I was getting into a combat stance, "You've also had a hand in beating Vali, survived a clash with Loki, and lived through a clash with my dear friend Georg."

"How is he doing anyhow?" I was getting tried of listening to him already, and wanted him to get to the point already.

"You see, we were hoping you'd like our little gift. And perhaps return with him. You see, we know what you're looking for, and have some of them too." He tapped the ground again, "But since you refused his offer, we decided to simply go with our original plan."

"Something to do with Kunou's mother Yasaka?" I guessed.

"Why yes. Since you know of our faction, you know what we stand for, correct?"

"To my understanding, you see yourselves as heroes, and like all heroes, you kill monsters."

"Seven out of ten." He smiled, "Anything that isn't human, is a threat to humanity." He looked at me, "As the descendant of one of the greatest generals to have ever lived, I will lead humans in eliminating all the monsters, dragons, demons, devils, fallen, angels and even fairy." He glanced at a spot just over my shoulder, "Yes I see you, and your cat."

" **Dragon.** " Shinkage corrected.

"So Georg's invite was more a trap than something of good will."

"Well yes."

"And working with Ophis?"

"She has given us the key to summoning the Great Red, and when we do, we will slay him."

"And Ophis?"

"Of course."

"And Yasaka?"

"Her power, and death, will summon the great red to us."

"And me?"

"Rendered harmless, now that you are here, in this place. Georg wanted you to suffer a little, for what you did to him, and he thinks a slow agonizing death by starvation will do nicely. To make up for the weeks he spent in a wheelchair." He smiled, tapping the ground again, "We've been watching you, and we know you're quite dangerous. Better to have you removed from the board, then have to deal with you."

I frowned, taking a deep breath and finding almost no mana in the air. This was more than just a barrier space. "You said you have more of the dungeon fragments?"

"You could say that our early attempts to find a way to the Great Red were a little off target." He smiled, "Leonardo was actually quite amused at what you could do with them."

"I'll make you a deal, right now." I said, feeling the edge of my anger rising, "You let me out of here, and give me those fragments, and I'll step off the field and leave the devils on the field already to try and stop you."

"Oh? And if I disagree with that trade?"

"Then when I get out of here, I will ask your second in command." I replied calmly.

He smiled, then laughed sharply, "HA! I'll have Georg collect your bones in a month. Or if I'm feeling generous, I'll let you out in a couple of weeks, and let Leonardo experiment on you!"

He tapped the spear once more, the mist closing around him as he started to fade away, "I warned you."

* * *

For all my words (they were not threats) I didn't see any immediate way out. Ten minutes or so later, the three of us had found no new information at all about our situation. What we did know didn't amount to much either.

The fog was magic in nature, and we were in what Delly called a 'high level' barrier space. Something close to being in a total different dimension, and not just 'a little to the side' like the barrier spaces used by the devils. The second thing we knew, was I couldn't escape by teleporting to my shrine. Either the space itself was too closed off, or my shrine being in bits was stopping me. And lastly, the space wasn't very big. Maybe a hundred metres square.

"Ideas?" I asked.

"Well, I can use magic." Delly replied, spinning a couple of small magic circles from her palms and making some light. The fog soaked it up though, and it really just made the fog look more ominous, "But, there is almost no magic in the air at all."

" **Biting the walls seems to drain magic, but it is far more powerful than anything I've bitten before. My mana storage was filled in moments, with no effect.** "

"And punching the walls didn't do anything." I scratched an ear, "Hey Loaner?"

"Neh?" The fox wiggled out of my pocket (oddly, it wasn't the last pocket I remember him being in) and sat at attention in front of me.

"First." I gave him all kinds of headpats. Something to be said about a happy fox tail. Then, "Can you get out of here?"

He looked at me, head tilted to the side, then he sunk to his belly with a sad noise.

"Hm. Okay." I started pacing, "The fog is magic, the walls are magic, and we are in a box with no way out, even for two people who have magical means of teleporting." I found myself pacing the same two steps/turn that I would when back home, when Hestia would hold my tails while I thought about things. "But, you CAN drain the magic from the walls." Pace pace, "And we can all use magic still, so long as it's personal? Delly? Can you effect the environment?"

"Like how?"

"Move the air, or the like."

She spun out more little circles, and a thin breeze picked up from out of no where. Next, a nearby cobblestone very slowly worked itself loose, almost like something was growing under it. Lastly, a small ball of fire appeared over her palm, though it sputtered like it was about to go out.

"It all seems very muted. But I can yeah."

While she was doing that, I was looking to see if there was any other effects going on. The fog seemed a little thicker, though like any normal fog, it still reacted to being blown about, or heated up.

"Okay, seems the fog is part of the problem, so it has to go." I said, "Shinkage?" I put a hand on his back, "Delly?" I wrapped my hand around her carefully, "Hm are you gaining weight?"

"Hey! How rude..."

" **Too many snacks for the snack... is that cannibalism?** "

"Loaner? Back in my pocket please." The fox hopped up and into a side pocket without a problem, "Shinkage, hit me with your defence system and turn on your passive collectors. Delly? I want a tornado. A closed box like this is nearly perfect for making a circular air flow pattern." I smiled, "Actually, lets get you to pull power right from the walls too."

"Who knows how long this might take though..." Delly replied, wiggling a little and adjusting my fingers so I was holding her in the most comfortable way, "One day, I'm going to get a proper hug from someone..."

" **I'm not sure I could restrain myself if there were two snack sized people around. I am ready.** "

* * *

The build up was very slow. Shinkage was basically hitting me with one of his defence spells, the 'Akeno special'. Not that I had any problem with redirecting it, I could feel my muscles twitch and spasm a little painfully. Delly, thanks to the power flowing through me, getting filtered and fed into her, was basically just getting pure power.

The wind started to pick up, starting as little more than a whisper, like a breath over the ear. Slowly though, over the next ten minutes or so, it became a little stronger, and I was starting to feel the barest hints of a breeze over my cheek. Under my palm, I could feel Shinkage's internal mechanisms clicking and rotating, emptying and charging.

"Both good?" I asked.

" **No problems. Intake and outflow steady.** "

"I can handle more Boss. No need to be so gentle, I did eat part of a demi god after all, right?"

I used a finger to pat her shoulder, "You both honour me with your friendship." I took a deep breath, "Shinkage, dial it up slowly, Delly, let me know if it's too much."

Over the next half hour, we slowly dialed up the power. I could feel Shinkage's body heating up to scalding levels as he focused his 'no biting' defence magic into the plate I had my hand on. Delly was starting to spark with electrical overflow, and we were at the very edge of our own little tornado.

Then the walls started to crack. The mist was almost gone now, soaked up by Shinkage's mana intakes and the steadily growing control Delly was able to exert over the wind as the mist lessened. But now, what ever was holding the walls together was coming apart, and we were at the edge of what was basically a disaster level tornado, only able to stand in place because of my unbreakable grip and Shinkage's weight and claws that were dug into the ground.

I tried to yell 'Turn it off' but was unable to even hear my own voice over the screaming wind. Instead I stopped feeding mana into Delly, pulling her back into my body as my familiar. This left me with about a half second or so of taking what was basically having my hand in an electrical socket before Shinkage cut the power.

And as the last of the wind died down, the walls of our prison shattered, leaving us standing exactly where we were before getting captured. Shinkage's back, where I had my hand, was glowing red hot. My hand was smoking, and the fur on my tails was standing painfully on end. And Delly was twisting around inside my mana, the aftereffects of me pulling in, but not letting go, of Shinkage's electricity.

I wiggled my hand a little to peel the leather of my gauntlet off without ripping it, and let Delly back out again. "Sorry." I said, catching her as she appeared over my shoulder and fell like a stone.

"ow."

Shinkage nudged me with his shoulder, " **Partner.** "

We were surrounded. Monsters of every shape and size, like dozens of things right out of nightmare, were standing around us, staring coldly. I was about to bring my hands up to get ready to fight, but realized suddenly they were all nightmares I'd seen pictures of. "Forgive the disturbance." I said, "But can I make a phone call first?"

One of the demons, an odd creature that looked like a bamboo umbrella with a single foot, replied, "Please."

I poked a few settings, then put in a couple of key words into my next text.

Fox2: Report, all lines.

Magichand: Sensei! We were looking for you.

100yenRose: I'm with the other teachers, sorry.

Teacher: We've only gotten a bare description of the situation here.

Boss: There are no issues here otherwise.

SmilingKnight: We met with Kunou, and had some of her demons looking for you.

Foxinthehat: Don't disappear like that...

Food Vendor: We've been helping the teachers, student council stuff.

HealingSmile: The ones who needed healing didn't really see much of who took her.

Fox2: Thank you. I was stuck in a weird barrier. It was hero faction. He didn't expect me to get out, and told me basically everything. Too much to type, but I'm pretty sure I'm safe now.

Magichand: We're all stuck in the hotel until tomorrow.

100yenRose: Rules are rules.

Fox2: Someone get in touch with Az. I'm going to follow the party here.

100yenRose: And who chose my handle? (sad emoji)

I looked up from my phone at all the expectant faces, "Thank you."

"We were told to bring you to the Inner Capital, honoured guest." said the little umbrella demon, a Karakasa.

"Understood." I replied, "Delly?"

"Do not worry." Another one, a big head in the middle of a wagon wheel, said "While you walk with us, no one will see you."

"yay." Delly groaned, "Move over fox, this is my pocket now."

Walking with the demons was by far the oddest thing that I'd ever done. Sure, I'd done some crazy things, but at the end of the day, I could tell you how I did them. This though...

It was like I was walking in the middle of a pack of living objects. Hopping umbrellas, origami that flew on the barest currents of air, flaming wagon wheels with the faces of the elderly in the middle, kappa, small oni, wind chimes with eyes... And all the while, as we moved through the streets of Kyoto, not a single person, human person at least, noticed us there. Small animal shapes ran along side me and between Shinkage's legs, birds with beaks longer than their bodies rolled along the walls, and all the while, invisible from the 'normal' world, we were slowly collecting more creatures.

Flaming skulls, fox spirits, women wearing fine porcelain masks who left behind frosty footprints, that nue I saw earlier... And the mists got thicker as we moved.

Then someone offered me a drink.

* * *

"-why she's half drunk? I said treat her properly!" A young voice, angry. Kunou?

"But Kunou-sama..." A lower voice, a little hard on my ears. Maybe that karakasa...

"I said bring her here directly!"

"We couldn't help ourselves! It's been too long since the last march."

The younger voice growled, while the lower voice made a quivering noise, not quite a whimper. "Just... Please leave, she's here now."

"Yes Kunou-sama."

" **Sorry for the trouble.** " I felt something nudge my shoulder carefully, " **I noticed a moment too late.** "

"I am so glad I'm not hiding in her right now." That voice, was followed by a tiny hand playing with an ear.

"The March has a certain power to it... My mother could explain better. I'm sorry."

" **It is not your fault she can't hold her alcohol.** " Another nudge on my shoulder, " **What do you have to say for yourself?** "

Realizing, through the haze around my mind, that I was being asked a question, I replied with the first thing that came to mind. "imma need a bucket."

" **What?** "

"Oh no! Quick! Get a bucket! Mother will kill me if the tatami is ruined!"

* * *

With that out of my system, a little cleaning up, and now holding a warm cup of tea, I found myself sitting in what could only be described as 'the prayer hall Akeno's shrine wished it could be'. Almost three stories tall, with a second floor 'balcony' on either side of the shrine/altar, done in nice soft whites browns and reds, this felt like something more than just 'a big prayer hall I was trying hard not to be envious of'. It had the subtle air of a throne room. A place, and seat, of authority and power.

I sat, not on the lower landing, where I would assume most petitioners would be, but instead at the top of the small flight of three steps. Aside from my boots, I was more or less exactly as I had been before escaping from the mist prison. With Shinkage at my left, laying much like the cat he looked to be, and Delly on my right, quietly having a tug of war with Loaner over a plate of dango, I felt... almost perfectly at ease.

Kunou, with her two Karasu-tengu guards standing on either side of her, looked positively tiny compared to the shrine behind her, but, not out of place.

"Again we must apologize for the trouble." She started after we both had a sip of tea, "With my mother suddenly missing, and the arrival of the students of Kuoh, the inhabitants of the Inner City have been more excitable."

"I'm guessing my presence didn't help either?" I used my free hand to give the smallest of Karate Chops of Justice to both Delly and Loaner.

"Yes and no. At first, your arrival seemed too timely. My mother gone, and an adult Kitsune appears?"

"You've more tails than I do." I motioned with a hand.

"I was born with them, but have yet to grow into the power they symbolize." She sighed, "Unlike yourself and mother, I am a half Kitsune with an auspicious birth."

"Kunou-sama!" One of the guards said, probably shocked at the bald admittance of being weaker than me.

"No, it's okay." She smiled at me, "I must show trust. How else will I be trusted?" We sipped our tea again, "I was born on the ninth full moon, on the ninth day, of the ninth month of the year. That, and my mother being a fully grown nine tailed Kitsune, gave me the gift of being born with nine tails myself."

"That explains your name." I nodded, "Don't worry, I have no interest in taking over. I do however, have an interest in stopping the people who have taken your mother." I reached into my pocket and took out my cell phone, "Just let me get permission..."

Fox2: All lines.

Fox2: Any issue with telling Kunou everything?

Boss: No.

Teacher: No.

Magichand: Say hello for me!

100yenRose: Please do.

HealingSmile: And thank her for the snacks.

I waited a moment, and got no further texts, "Issei says hello, and Asia wants to thank you for the snacks."

"Ah! I was hoping they would arrive at the hotel on time." Kunou smiled.

"Kunou-sama sent a thank you gift on behalf of the wounded Asia-san healed." One of the guards added.

"Excellent." I nodded, "Let me tell you what I know first, then get to what just happened before I got here."

* * *

I was amazed at how calm she remained during my brief explanation of the events that had happened over the past few months. I told her about everything that might have been, or was, something the Chaos Brigade had taken part in, then finished with Cao Cao telling me his 'master plan'. All the while, she calmly listened, and sipped tea.

I was going to have to order another Number One Mom shirt...

Only when I finally stopped talking, nearly an hour later, did she speak up. "This is..." She frowned, "How..."

"I don't know how they plan on opening up a path to the dimensional gap, where the Great Red is, but I do know it can't be easy. I've only seen a high powered magical sword do it, and those were very small, just over person sized openings. The Great Red is a hundred metres long or more."

" **Something like this would require a lot of power.** "

Delly, who was now leaning back against the little fox and patting her belly added, "Ritual level wide scale stuff probably."

"If they have my mother, then they will have the power they need." Kunou sighed, "I... I don't know what to do."

"If Delly is right, a ritual would need a place. Are there places in Kyoto..." I stopped myself, "Of course there are, its Kyoto..." I shook my head, "Places that hold power, but are not frequented by youkai? They've only just revealed themselves, so they are likely trying to avoid notice until the last possible moment."

Kunou perked up, her moment of uncertainty replaced by a direction to move in, "Yes! Have all the less populated places looked at. Kodori-dono, could you please help us relay information to Rias-san's peerage?"

"They are under restrictions since they are here on a school trip, and have to keep up appearances, but, I will help as much as I can." I nodded.

"Thank you, fetch a map!"

* * *

 **NOTES!**

There we go. :) See you in five days.


	90. Chapter 89

Just a reminder than I can't reply to your comments without you having an account, OR if your private messages have been turned off. Not my style to name names though. :)

* * *

Chapter 89

For the next hour, Kunou, her two guards, and a bunch of randomly coloured fox spirits (who seemed to know Loaner) looked over a large somewhat out of date (but only by a few years if the little copyright date in the corner meant anything) of Kyoto. For the most part, I was only there for advice, since I didn't know much about Kyoto at all, save that the hotel wasn't on the map they had, and the helpful little red markings that told me we were someplace a little east of the Inari shrine.

Kunou and her two guards however were very familiar with the map itself, and the dozens of messenger foxes that came through were given very specific locations and names to deliver to.

"Oh..." My phone buzzed, "A moment."

Kunou nodded, hiding a yawn. It was getting late into the evening after all. I reached into my coat just in time to have someone behind me say.

"Fuwafuwa!" Fluffy.

This was followed by someone grabbing all my tails at once, and hugging them like a giant bundle of teddy bears. The hands attached to the arms started to scritch what ever tail they were holding, and then the person buried their face in them. I'd been so comfortable in the shrine I'd let my guard down, so instead of say, an explosion of razor teeth and gnashing jaws that would do their best to rip the offender to little bits... my spine locked up, my knees buckled, and I may or may not have made an embarrassing noise.

"I think you broke her." Delly said someplace above me, since I'd just fallen flat on my face under the table.

"Wow Sensei." It was Azazel, "Quite the look for you. Does Akeno know how to do that too?"

"You dare mistreat an honoured guest?" One of the crow bodied guards challenged.

" **They're with us... Or rather, we're with them. How long are you going to lay there?** "

After my spine returned to its usual spot between my tails and skull, I looked behind me. Adorable face, short stature, good figure, and a bust that was probably as big as my own... "Lady Serafall?" She had dressed in the kimono version of her anime outfit, with its nice purples and blues.

She paused her tail molesting for a moment, smiling down at me. She nodded vigorously, making her ribbon tied twin tails shake and tangle with my tails, "It's me! Magical Levia-tan!"

"Why are you hugging my tails?"

"Because they're fluffy?" Said as if it were the most obvious answer.

"Can't argue that. I'll rephrase. Why are you here, and hugging my tails?" I started to get to my feet, not bothering to try and detach her from my somewhat confused collection of fluffy appendages.

"OH! Well... It's their school trip right? It wouldn't be right to have them deal with all this." She explained, letting my tails go on her own, "Aww..." I of course turned around to face her, while my tails (politely?) hid behind me far out of reach.

"Kunou-san. This is Serafall Leviathan."

"Call me Levia-tan!" She struck a pose.

"And that is Azazel."

Azazel tapped a finger to his forehead in a lazy salute, "We happened to drag the kids out to dinner, and they told us where Sensei here was."

"I see." Kunou replied, "Do you vouch for them, Kodori-san?"

"They are both leaders at the core of the three faction treaty." I replied, "One is a paperwork dodging wise guy who still manages to be a decent person."

"Well... You're not wrong but that was harsh."

"And the other actually does her paperwork while doing all kinds of things that her sister thinks is... unfitting of a Devil King."

"But... I like doing those things." She pouted, doing that index finger motion where you poke them against each other.

"But yes, I trust them. They're like all of the ORC and Student council, hard working but quirky." Reluctantly, I turned back to Kunou, "Devil and Fallen angel are only 'what' they are, not 'who' they are."

"We're also here to help." Azazel said, "I'm sure the kids will involve themselves anyhow, but we can at least try and outpace them this time."

"Ah, like that incident with... Kokabiel?" Kunou asked, "Kodori-san has told me a great deal already."

"I woulda sparkled at that nasty Kokabiel!" Serafall grr'ed much like Asia would.

"Yes, well unlike that time, we're going to try and do the work first." Azazel came up to the map, "What have you come up with so far?"

* * *

After telling them what had happened with Cao Cao, (since neither of them needed the rest of the recap) and then Kunou telling them about how we were trying to find potential sites for a high powered ritual, they both nodded approval.

"For rookies, you've done a good job at figuring out a likely approach to all this." He grinned, "We can't do anything more without information, but..."

"Aww... Poor girl..." Serafall said, looking at Kunou as she was basically falling asleep on her feet.

"Kunou-sama has not rested since Yasaka-sama was taken." One of the guards said, "She is a shining example for all of us."

"I can still assist... and plan..." Kunou mumbled.

I walked around the table, "Pardon me." I scooped her up, "Where are her chambers?"

"We'll wait outside." Serafall said, "Ooo... You're oddly satisfying to pat."

" **Sigh.** "

* * *

Kunou's room was... almost what I expected? True to the neat and clean style of a traditional Japanese bedroom, everything was exactly where it should be. A low desk and cushion was in one corner. The view from the balcony overlooked a vast shanty town sprawl that made me think of the old pictures of Edo. There was a small table for a mosquito candle. The futon was perfectly made and set so that a ray of light from the sunrise would wake the occupant roughly between 7 and 8 am...

For such a collected young lady, who was doing her best to lead her people while her mom was in the enemy's hands, this is what I expected.

But then there was a couple of anime posters, and odd little knickknacks on her dresser. Modern things, out of place with the grand but simple style.

"Mother..." She mumbled, curling into me as I stood there looking at her room.

I said nothing, but set her on the futon and covered her up. I wanted so badly to be home with my children, but in some weird way I was almost thankful for the opportunity to be where I was right that second, tucking in a kitsune child. That fleeting moment of happiness changed to envy towards Yasaka, for having such a darling child. The feeling distilled further though, sifting through me and becoming shame.

Shame that I would even be a tiny bit thankful for taking the place of Kunou's mother, when her mother was in mortal danger. I brushed her hair out of her eyes, then left her room, feeling the ashes of that shame ignite into anger. How dare they use a child's mother for some stupid ritual, for the sole purpose of fighting a dragon, 'because it was a threat to humanity'? Having met Arthur, I was sure they could have done something with that sword of his. But no, they were going to resort to some sort of ritual sacrifice, and deprive that wonderful child of her mother, just because they wanted to fight something strong...

Feeling the need for fresh air, I walked out of the main building of the shrine/throne room.

"Oi, Sensei." I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Reflex kicked in, and with a simple motion, rotation, then levering of my arm, I was suddenly looking down into the eyes of a very surprised Azazel.

"Something the matter?" He asked calmly, the light of the moon illuminating his dry smile.

I blinked down at him and took my hand out from behind his head. Playing back the last second or so in my head, I must have realized I was about to crack the foundation of the building with Azazel's skull, but stopped myself, turning the throw into a controlled flip instead. "Yeah, sorry." I stood up and offered him my hand.

He took it, stood and dusted himself off, "No harm done. This is personal for you, isn't it?"

"Well duh." Serafall said, stepping out as well, "If it were Sona in trouble, I'd be just as angry." She hugged herself, "I have to blow up who ever was bothering her, then hug her tight and never let her go!"

"We have to find them, and stop them." I said, "Are we going to stay up and plan, or sleep on it?"

"I'd rather not have to do this at all." Azazel sighed gustily, "But I'll settle for a little nap. We've done what we can from here, we just need word back from all those messengers little Kunou sent out."

"Yeah, best we can do is be ready for it." Serafall said, "If we stay up all night we'll be awake for it, but tired." She gave my hand a pat, "Besides, your familiar is already sleeping."

I looked back inside, spotting Loaner and Delly curled up in a mutual ball near the table we'd put the map on. "I'll cool off a little first." I said, looking up at the moon, "I'll just have nightmares if I try and sleep now."

* * *

The grand shrine (I didn't know what else to call it) sat on top of a hill much like the Inari shrine (though not nearly as tall a hill). Technically, the hill itself might have been just as tall in a way, since it was at the top of a hill that led into a valley. That valley looked like a picture straight from a history book, with old cabins made of bamboo and straw. I couldn't see a hint of anything electrical either. The shrine itself was almost as much a palace as it was shrine, with perfectly slanted clay shingles and cleanly painted walls. Everything about it was well kept, from the almost perfectly polished bronze inlay around the top spire, right down to the freshly swept stone around the shrine itself.

That wasn't to say the town in the valley was unkempt. Not at all. As old fashioned as it looked, the people, the youkai, took excellent care of the place. From my high vantage, sitting on the roof while I hugged my knees, I couldn't see a run down building or a single hole in the simple straw thatching. Yasaka had the respect of her people, certainly. But her people didn't seem to want for anything either. Just one more reason to save her.

"Hey boss." Delly buzzed lazily from below, hovering to a stop next to my rooftop seat, "Can't sleep?"

"This situation is too close." I tapped my chest, "I nearly pulled Azazel's head off because he tried to comfort me."

"He'd probably still have that smug look on his face." She sat on one of my knees to face me, "If you don't sleep, I'll have to tell Akeno." She warned quietly.

"Hm, bad Miko karma..." I sighed, moving a hand behind her and giving one of her silver ears a pat, "Where did Shinkage end up?"

"By that tree over there." Delly pointed at the biggest tree on premise, just at the edge of the neat white cobble stone platform the shrine was built on. "I think he misses the one back at the shrine."

"If we fix this, I'll ask for a cutting from that one, see if I can get it to take root where the old one was."

"When."

"Huh?" I blinked at her.

"When we fix this." She poked my nose, "I might have an idea too."

"Yeah. When." I shook my head and leaned back a little so I could look at her properly, "I like your ideas. They're usually really good."

"So, they want to open a rift to this dimensional gap right? That's going to need a huge amount of power."

"Arthur's sword makes it look easy though..." I yawned.

"That's a very specific tool for the job. And I'm willing to bet it has a limit too. Maybe uses per day, or maximum size or something like that." She continued, "Even things like the fairy circles have a very specific condition to forming. That's why they work at all."

"And the teleport circles the Devils use are hooked into a big network of ley lines. And those summoning flyers they use are also a form of ritual. Okay, with you so far."

"Well, instead of looking for the spot they are going to do this..."

* * *

After her explanation, a few clarifications, a little more explaining, and a big hug for the best magical supporter I could have (and wishing she was big enough to give a proper hug to) we had the beginnings of a plan. It would be tricky, risky, and require a little cleanup afterwards, but...

"You are a genius." I said, letting her go and putting her back on my knee.

"Thank you thank you." She grinned, her little fangs showing, "We just need permission, and to pass on the plan."

I fished out my phone, looking at the little 'you have a message' light blinking on the front, "Oh, forgot."

Magichand: SmugSensei and TGLeviaTan are on the way there.

I was about to type in something most dire, like 'I'm going to make you do sit ups until you can't feel your legs'. But then looked at the time. "Hm. Okay, let's tell Shinkage the plan, then I'm going to go back to the hotel.

"Not going to sleep here? It's really rare to see you relax anywhere." She hovered off my knee as I stood up, then perched on my shoulder, a little hand holding my hair to keep steady, "And I figured you'd stay to watch over her."

Yes, the place I was sitting just happened to be over Kunou's room window.

"Tomorrow is going to be busy, and there is no way I'm going to be that busy and not take care of myself." I gave my bust a little heft, grimacing a little as I felt my shirt soaking up the extra pressure the motion had made, "And we're going to need cookies." I summoned a small fox of my own and had it hop into Kunou's room. "There, someone to hug and give her a message later."

Delly followed me down as I hopped off the roof, using a thin parachute of mana to slow my descent, "You're lucky I remember the way out of here. No more strange booze for you!"

* * *

I was just within sight of the hotel when I felt that ominous feeling of 'being watched'. It wasn't like the youkai who had been watching me, who felt more curious than malicious. This was a 'ready to pounce' feeling.

I took a quick step to the side, almost like I had stumbled, and a long thin blade and its owner, sailed past where I'd just been standing. She (long blond hair, blue eyes, and athletic build) made a surprised noise, and had just enough time to look at me before I grabbed the back of her armour (actual functional armour!) stopped her from falling on her face from her missed lunge, and set her on her feet in front of me. My free hand had wrapped around her wrist until this point, just to keep her from trying to slash at me.

"Only warning." I said quietly, mindful that it was very late at night. I looked her directly in the eyes, taking the time to remove my sunglasses so I could be extra serious looking as I loomed over her (she was about the same height as Irina), "Remind Cao Cao what I said to him. And you shouldn't be up so late anyhow." I put my hand on her shoulder (it was covered by a nice solid pauldron, that fit her exactly and didn't look too ornate.)

"I don't have to listen to a monster like you." She hissed, not even phased by my stare. She didn't however, move her sword arm.

"No, you don't." I agreed, "But even monsters like me can be mothers. Think about that, and what Cao Cao is planning to do with the mother of an innocent child." I held her in place and backed up to arms length, "Remember, remind him what I said." I let her go, putting on my glasses again and taking exactly one step backwards.

"You won't stop us." She said, starting to lift her blade into a ready position.

"If you point that at me again, I'm going to have to find someone else to remind Cao Cao what I said to him." I warned.

She lowered her blade, turned it, and slid it into a sheath by her side, "We'll see who gets the last laugh when Cao Cao kills you all."

I watched as she turned and left, her armour rattling ever so slightly as she all but stomped away.

* * *

September 28

Considering all the little things I had to do before the students woke up for the day, I once again had to resort to an instant coffee pill. As an act of mercy, I made sure Delly wasn't sleeping in my mana supply while I downed the pill, since I'm sure she'd not only be awakened by my reaction to the taste, but angry at me for skipping sleep.

My hotel room was one of the western styled ones that Issei wanted. Nice and classy, I was sure someone had thought ahead/bribed someone to have a small oven installed in place of the more standard microwave, and stocked the cupboards with all the things I'd need to make cookies. I'd have to set aside a few cookies for who ever thought of it.

Part way through what looked to be my second to last batch of cookies, there was a knock on my door. Still being just before seven in the morning, I wondered who the hell (tail swat)... heck it might be.

"Rossweisse?" I blinked at her, as she blinked back, far less awake than I was.

She looked... kind of adorable. Having just met her, I had no idea what kind of person she was when it came to sleeping habits. But if you had made Asia a little taller, a little bustier, and put her in the same pyjamas, they could have been sisters. As it was, she was wearing a two piece flannel set, and rubbing one eye at me as we looked at each other.

"Sensei... the smell is torture... How can you bake cookies so early..." She stumbled in as I moved aside, plunking herself down at the tiny little 'dining' table the room provided and flopping herself over the top of it, unable to sit straight, "That Issei is just too energetic..."

"Let me guess? Trying to peep on the girls in the communal baths two floors down?" Yes, the rooms had a bathroom, but there was a floor dedicated as a sort of 'public bath house' instead of giving each room a shower.

"Rrrrg yes." She groaned.

"Coffee? Tea?"

"He even used his dress break on me! I'm a teacher!" She even grr'ed like Asia, "Such a waste of fabric... I can't ever get the same one for the price I got that..." She pouted, "Tea please."

"Now that you're part of Rias's peerage, and because my connections are her connections, when we get back I'll get you in touch with Riser's peerage. One of them makes clothing." I turned on the kettle and got a second mug.

"But... that will be more expensive! Tailored clothing?" She sighed.

"Actually, since the Phoenix house is built not on power, but money, she sources the cheapest materials, and the best equipment for small run fabrication. It's as close to mass production as you can get, and still have custom orders." I put my hand on the side of the kettle, unplugged it, and poured her a cup of tea. White teas were best made with 80 degree water, not boiling.

She looked up at me, as if I were giving her water after a long trip through the desert, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

I considered for a moment, brought over her tea, then went back to tend the cookies, "Before I became what I am, I was much like you. Working a job that was just enough to cover the bills and food. Most of the time, even my food came from the 100 yen store. So yes, I know exactly what it's like to live as cheaply as possible, not because I wanted to save money, but because I had no money to spare."

She had turned on the waterworks again, crying even as she sipped her tea, "Sensei... I had no idea we were such kindred spirits!"

I brought over a couple of cookies, and gave the limited food supply the room had a dubious look, "Well, would you like to join me then, for some pancakes? We have a busy day ahead of us, and I'd like to talk to you about the idea Delly and I came up with."

Speaking of, "pancakes? you say pancakes boss?"

* * *

An hour later, just a little while before the students were due to turn out and go about their day, I'd filled in Rossweisse about the 'idea'. I made it very clear that this idea hinged on getting permission from Kunou, but if it was approved, everyone needed to be ready to move on it.

"Well, I do know that _some_ of the students are going to be visiting the old capital." She said after nodding and finishing her last mouthful, "If you could have everything ready by then, one way or another, I'll be sure to tell those students exactly what needs to be done."

"Knew I could count on you." I smiled, "Oh, and thank who ever it was that gave me this room."

"I'm pretty sure it was Lord Serzechs himself. Something about 'if a certain person ever visits, they get this room'."

"Hm, if I'm here until Christmas, I'll have to get him something nice."

* * *

I had just stepped out of the hotel when I felt a curious tugging on my ear. Delly was hidden from view and sitting on my shoulder, holding the illusion spell that hid my tails, so it wasn't her. "Oh... I forgot." I closed one eye, and 'opened' the eyes of the fox I'd left to keep Kunou company. "Kunou-sama. Good morning."

"Ah! I did not know who this strange fox was. But it felt familiar, so I didn't shoo it away." From my 'ground floor' perspective of her room, as my fox sat in her lap, aside from a few hairs out of place, and her right ear looking a little sleepy still, she looked just as mature as she did before she practically passed out yesterday.

"One of my many tricks that isn't quite right for being a Kitsune." I replied, feeling her hands pet the fox's head exactly the right way, "I am on my way back, and if you find the big metal cat, we've come up with an idea."

She stood up, holding the ghostly fox under the arms and speaking excitedly, "Truly?"

"It's just an idea. And it's not a small one, or a very clean one. Be sure you understand what's involved before jumping at it." I said seriously, "Otherwise, get a good breakfast. I've got it on good authority that you'll have some visitors from the school before noon."

"Oh! I will make sure they get here safely." She smiled, hugging the fox tightly, "Thank you for working so hard for me, even though you're an outsider."

My fox reached up and booped her nose, "I work so hard for you, because no one deserves to lose a mother. Be there soon."

* * *

This time I wasn't caught up in the growing energy of the March of a thousand Demons. This time, we took the local train a single stop, and walked to the rear path of the grand Inari shrine. Along the way, much less 'curious' about me and more forward, were a small collection of demons. Most were very quietly friendly, like small guardian dog, who winked at me when no one else was looking. Others were simply less obscure about their curiosity, like an old man's head, with arms for ears, who hung from the ceiling of the train car I was in to look me in the face with a squinty eyed seriousness.

I'd once again have to skip the trip up the path to the Inari shrine, since when I got there that same Karakasa was waiting. This time however, it was alone, though I do admit I made sure there was no hint of alcohol nearby.

"Honoured guest!" I think it tried to bow, but since it had no waist, it sort of just leaned towards me on its ankle, "Please follow me. This time there will be no march."

"Lead on." I motioned, "At least I'll be able to remember the town you live in this time."

"It is not much to see for one so grand as you." It replied, hopping along easily.

"I'm still looking forward to it. This mess is already ruining my vacation, so any sightseeing is welcome." I replied as I followed him down a flight of stairs that I might have missed, since it was hidden by a clever bend in the path and the shade of some trees. The trees weren't just for obscuring the path either. They had been carefully grown, with branches twisted together, forming a natural archway over the steps.

"Oh clever." Delly said from her place on my shoulder, "A hidden gate."

"That's right." Our guide said, "Humans may live on the land, but even the weakest of us can shape it in some small way."

As we were about to pass under the archway, an elegantly dressed lady with a simple kimono appeared in front of us, walking towards us as if nothing was strange about her simply appearing from thin air. My guide moved to the side of the path and averted his eyes, while the lady looked at me, and averted hers and stopped in front of me. After a moment, a pair of ears and a long fox tail, both black to match her hair, though with grey rings on her tail, appeared.

"Many pardons." She said, "Kunou-sama has sent me to wait at Kinkaku-ji, and guide the students of Kuoh here."

Kinkaku-ji, the Golden temple. A Buddhist temple, and part of the student's tour plans for the day. "Carry on then, please, they should already know to expect someone, somewhere." I said, "Thank you."

I moved aside to let her pass, and though she relaxed just a little, she still didn't meet my eyes. As soon as she was a few steps away, her body started to glow slightly and her form shifted to that of a black and grey fox. Then she was gone.

"I'll never get used to that." I sighed.

"Your power isn't far from Yasaka-sama's." My guide replied, hopping down the steps, "And the tales of your deeds has given you a... mixed reputation among us."

"My golden tail is a trade with my wife." I explained, "She would likely never look at me again if I came home with any other colours but mine and hers." I shivered.

"Haha! I'll have to add 'henpecked' to the stories about you." It laughed, "Well, we're here."

The transition through the archway was very subtle. Almost like pulling layers of reality away, to finally arrive at the shanty town of the Hidden Capital. If anything, it felt like a weird kind of barrier space, except here, the magic in the air still flowed, and my phone still got a signal. The long street that revealed itself, as the switch to this 'space' finalized, was just as I imagined it would be when I looked at it from the grand Shrine.

As my guide hopped ahead of me, along the bamboo and rough stone slabs of the 'street', between the simple huts and houses, demons started to appear. Stepping from doorways, hanging from the eves, opening the shuttered windows and peering out, demons of all sorts looked on. Thankfully, no one offered me anything to drink this time, and I could take in all the different shapes and sizes that they came in. That old man face in the middle of the flaming wagon wheel was there. Kappa, paper demons, balls of water with faces in them, a lamp who's single glass lens was its actual eye... It was like the lore books of ancient Japan had come to life, and were greeting me as I walked along the valley that led to the steps before the Grand Shrine.

It felt... kind of good really. But I hoped it was because word had gotten around that I was here to help, and not because I was a closet party animal.

Finally though, we got to the foot of the steps, and my guide stopped, hopped a couple of times to face me, and said, "Here you go, Kodori-sama. Thank you for helping young Kunou-sama."

I opened my coat a bit and fished around inside the bag I had slung under my arm. From this bag I took out a cookie and said, "If you want to thank me, when the students arrive, give them a bit of a show. They're great kids, and wouldn't hesitate to help, but they are also on vacation. Give them some fun memories of the place."

Its single eye lit up, and the toothy mouth under it smiled almost wide enough to wrap all the way around its umbrella-like form, "Certainly!" This was followed by a polite but pleased sounding OM NOM NOM as it ate the offered cookie, "I will spread the word! They could be here any time!" He hopped away excitedly, "Everyone! We have to entertain some guests! Put on your best faces! Gather the memories of smiles past!"

I waited until it had hopped out of sight, then started up the steps, "Fey still have them beat when it comes to parties." Delly said proudly, "But they're still a lot of fun to be around, once you get past the weird origins."

"Morning dew and a happy thought?" I asked, grinning as the town behind me started to get more excited.

"Instead of the 'spirit dwelling within a pen' or 'the last feelings of someone about to freeze to death'." She sighed, "Oh, almost forgot."

With a twitch, as if being poked awake, my tails became more animated as Delly removed the spell hiding them from normal sight, "I wonder if this plan of ours will work."

"I just hope she approves." Delly sighed.

* * *

"I do not like this plan." Kunou said after Azazel, Serafall, Shinkage, Delly and I had gathered around the map again. "You do know what this might do to the land, don't you?"

Even her two guards had their feathers ruffled, and while they kept quiet, they were glaring at me.

"I'll admit Sensei. This is really something else." Azazel nodded, rubbing his chin, "It's a good idea, but could have long lasting repercussions."

"I get what you're trying to do, but..." Serafall was frowning thoughtfully at the map, "And even if we can get the kids to help, do you think they can do it? I'm pretty sure my Sona-chan wouldn't want to even try."

On the table lay the map of Kyoto. With Delly's help, and that of some older books in the Shrine's records, my fairy helper had overlaid an illusion of various coloured rivers throughout the map itself. They weren't representing water however, but power. Kyoto was rich in ley lines, or 'dragon veins', and be it through magic or instinct, many of the shrines and temples of Kyoto were built on them.

This of course made it a great place for demons and the like, since they relied heavily on those same natural mana lines for power, as well as food. Even this very shrine was built on a delta, where two of these dragon veins met and gathered.

"I know it's risky." I replied, "But, the city is a huge open area, and we simply do not have enough feet on the floor to cover it all. And aside from a few of us, we also don't have the power to defend ourselves if we do find them, and end up getting spotted before reporting back."

"But... This could cause crops to fail! Trees to die! My mother's people... My people to suffer..." Kunou sighed, "You are correct, that we lack the ability to simply root them out, but this..."

"Implementing the plan wouldn't be that hard." Azazel shrugged, "But putting things back might be a little more tricky."

Delly spoke up, "If it makes you feel any better, we have a little luck here. I'm no expert on local crops, but growing season is about done right? And if things don't settle back into place later, we have all winter to put them right."

"The whole point of this," I started, "is that right now, there are over two dozen places where they could conduct this ritual."

"We still don't know how much power they need." Azazel interrupted, "But if their goal is the Great Red, then yes, it will be a lot."

"Delly? If we put something here... here and... there." I pointed to three of the biggest ley lines leading into the Kyoto area, and Delly changed her illusion to match, "Then we narrow the possible places to about four." I pointed to another place, "And if we put one here, "It becomes two places. And one of those places..." I pointed to a large unpopulated area, a massive forest west of the Kinkaku-ji temple, "Will let us fight without worry for civilian casualties."

"Oh, and the second spot is near the station, right next to the hotel!" Serafall said, "This Cao Cao sounds brave, but I'm sure he'd think twice about upsetting Sirzechs-chan!"

"By draining the flow of the ley lines, we won't have to hunt for them, because we will know exactly where they will be." I said.

Kunou crossed her arms and looked at the map grumpily, but nodded, "Azazel-san, Serafall-san, do I have your word, success or failure, that the multi-panf..." She held her cheek and pouted, but none of us even twitched as she bit her tongue, "Have your word you will repair any damages done to the land's foundation?"

"After all the messes we've been through, we've gotten just as good at cleaning up as solving the problem." Azazel nodded, "Of course."

"Hm, but who's going to set things up?" Serafall asked, "I mean... I'm pretty sure I can do this... Az-az?"

"Wouldn't be too hard." He nodded.

"I will assist as well." Kunou said, "I will not be idle for this."

"Um, actually." Delly spoke up, "You might be a liability here. You're also a nine tailed kitsune..."

"And could potentially be used as a backup." I added, rubbing one of my wrists, then stopping myself when I realized I was doing it.

"That is my condition." She said firmly.

"Well I hardly expect a bunch of kids to know how to redirect a ley line." Azazel said smoothly, "Once they get here, and we explain the plan, there's no reason they can't go back to their little tour, plus one." He pointed to Kunou.

"Ah! I'd like that." Kunou smiled, "While we only met briefly, both yesterday, and when I visited Kodori-san, I rather like their company."

"Do you think you can trust her for a short time?" I looked behind her and at the two Karasa-tengu, "We're going to need you two elsewhere."

They looked torn, between 'now duty' and 'later duty'. But they nodded, "Yes, we understand our part in the greater plan."

"Please look after Kunou-sama while we fulfill our duty away from her."

I took out my bag of cookies, and handed them each a smaller bag from within it, "My gift to all that help." I handed them each a bag, "Please make haste, oh, and have one for yourself as well."

"You seriously made cookies?" Azazel asked.

"Yay cookies!" Serafall and Kunou said at the same time.

* * *

While we waited, the six of us planned. After altering the flow of the ley line, Serafall would stay by the hotel. Protection for the students (my suggestion, because I was sure it would earn the sis-con Devil King some Sona points) and as a maximum deterrent for trying to use the only other major ley line we couldn't turn off. Azazel would, after setting up the ley line diversion, try and get some help from our new allies. This was Japan after all, and what better reason to flex a little of that fresh new peace treaty?

Kunou, when the students arrived, would trek back out with them, and rejoin the rest of the second year students like nothing had ever happened. A little later in the day, they were due to visit the third location that needed diversion.

The fourth area was mine, except I still didn't really know what I was doing. I had only just begun to access my own territory's dragon veins, and to be fair, it was my two shrine guardians who showed me how. This meant I was going to need a little help, because if I tried without really knowing what I was doing, I might either fail (not a terrible thing, since mine was the 'plan B' point) or over do it, and really wreck Kyoto's Feng shui. Even Koneko would be a better choice than me... But thankfully, we had an adaptable magical expert, an amazingly fast learning fairy, and a giant metal cat who's bite could drain power from almost anything magical.

I even had some spare cookies for Rossweisse.

"Oh? Do you hear that?" Azazel turned, looking towards the shrine's entrance, "Seems they've arrived."

"Sounds like a party!" Serafall smiled, giving me a nudge with her elbow, "I heard you already had a party with them."

"And in traditional fashion when strong alcohol is involved, I don't remember most of it and made a fool of myself." I shook my head, "Hope they don't go overboard."

"They know that any invited guests are to be cared for." Kunou said, "Though, they do seem to be enjoying themselves more than usual."

We all moved out of the main building and close to the top of the long staircase. There in the middle of the long main street of the town, we could see the school uniforms of the students we were waiting for. The odd collection of mythical creatures were all dancing around them, performing little tricks, trying to scare them, and generally having some harmless fun. Issei and Irina even went out of their way to dance with a couple of them, while Kiba and Xenovia put on an act of their own, juggling random objects between them as smaller demons floated or tumbled between them.

"Hey Delly?"

"Yeah boss?"

"Remember this, I wanna draw it later."

"Sure." The smile in her voice was obvious, "Okay, I'll admit, they're at least as good at having a party as we are."

They finally reached the foot of the steps, and the demons all stopped their revels, bowed, waved, and let them finally get down to business. Most of them were there. With Rossweisse in the lead, it looked like only Saji and Maki from Sona's group was here. Otherwise all of Rias's peerage was here, as well as Irina.

"Let me welcome you all formally to the Hidden Capital." Kunou said, bowing to them as they lined up at the top of the steps, "And thank you for coming to help us."

There were various 'don't worry about it's, though Issei spoke up after that, "It would make the trip taste bad if we didn't help. I mean, you even gave us these charms and everything so we could enjoy ourselves even though we're devils."

"It wouldn't be fair if we didn't return the favour." Xenovia nodded.

"Well, we have a plan." I said, "Let's get inside, and go over it. Azazel? You can give them the actual lesson."

Once around the map, and after I'd given everyone a cookie, they all payed attention as Azazel started 'the lecture'.

"So, we all know more or less what Cao Cao is trying to do." He started, "Thanks to him underestimating Sensei, her Familiar and the little metal dragon..."

" **I am not a c... oh.** "

"He spilled the plan because he thought he could get away with it." Azazel looked at Shinkage with a smug expression, "So here's the lecture. Kyoto, since ancient times, was built to focus the power of the land. Through the principles of Yin and Yang, as well as Feng Shui, the entire city and a good deal of its outlying area is a giant magic circle."

The students nodded, while Azazel started to point to places on the map. Delly, helpful fairy that she was, modified the illusion over the map to highlight these places, "Seimei's shrine, Seimei's well, Fushimi Inari's pine tree, Kinkaku-ji, and countless others. By manipulating the land's natural magic, the dragon veins, or ley lines depending on where in the world you come from, these places all have incredible natural power to them."

"Is that why Sensei's shrine feels so... tingly?" Asia asked.

"Probably, yes." Azazel nodded, "Now, we know Cao Cao wants to open a path to the Great Red Dragon, and in true 'hero' fashion, try and kill him. However, instead of going to it, inside the dimensional gap, he plans to bring it here, into this dimension."

"Arthur's sword could have done that... maybe..." Irina said, getting a bunch of looks from everyone else, "What? I just had to ask about his swords!"

"Well, since Cao Cao doesn't have that sword, he is going to use another means to open this portal. We are pretty sure it will be using the ruler of these lands, little Kunou's mother, as a key. But even with her, it would require a place of significant power."

More nods.

"So, instead of trying to find out where they are going to hold this ritual, we're going to alter the land's flow of magic, so they will have only two real options." Azazel looked to Delly, who showed the altered flow of mana, "Here, by the station, protected by the hotel and the people we leave there. And here, east of Kinkaku-ji."

"Do we know when they are planning on doing this?" Kiba asked.

"Honestly no. But, with all of us here, they will either have to run away and try later, thereby giving us more time to protect the lands properly and make it impossible to use Kyoto at all. Or, try and bull through us." Azazel explained, "There are a lot of unknowns however. We don't know all their abilities for one. And Sensei has said they have access to bits of that dungeon of hers."

"The information we have gathered suggests they've been setting up for a while now." Serafall said seriously, her cheerful bubbly persona gone, "So they may have traps of their own ready for us."

"So how will this work?" Saji asked, "I mean, if we do this now, they'll know we're on to them right? If it's that stacked against them, they just might run away, and take Kunou-san's mother with them."

"No..." Kunou spoke up, looking at me for a half second, "The kitsune of Kyoto is responsible for managing the energy of the land. They... They won't be able to use my mother unless they are here."

This is why I liked having group planning sessions. "Hm." Azazel nodded, "Once we have our diversions in place, they can be activated at any time. But how would that help..."

"Oh! Sensei's fighting retreat!" Issei perked up, "If we can find where they are planning to do this ritual thing, we can pretend to retreat, and when they have to move to that spot over there, we jump on them for real!"

Not quite as eloquent as I'd have put it, but I found myself nodding, "That's not bad." I said, "He seems to be very sure of himself, and a little delay to try and pick off a few of us seems like something he'd accept."

"Grr, I hate retreating." Irina grumbled.

"Me too." Xenovia nodded.

"You can both be on the ambush team then." Azazel said, "Until then however, we will do our best to figure out where they are planning on doing this. Once we do that, we'll get ready. Where's the rest of Sona's group?"

"If we all vanished, we'd raise suspicion." Rossweisse said, "And as a teacher, I'm only allowed to have up to ten students under my supervision at a time."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure to tell the others." Saji nodded, "Speaking of, Rossweisse Sensei?"

She looked at her wrist, "Yes, we need to be moving on to the next place on the tour soon."

"If you wanted a better guide than those travel pamphlets." I put a hand on Kunou's shoulder, "We have a genuine local princess right here."

They all looked at Kunou, who smiled and bowed to them, "I would be glad to show you around my home."

I looked at them, meeting each of their eyes, hoping my serious face would tell them that she was to be protected. Kiba and Irina nodded and after a moment, so did Xenovia. Issei on the other hand, bowed deeply to her, "I'm sure we'd all love to have you come along, Kunou-chan. You probably know all the best places to take pictures!"

"Suppose I'll go too." I said, "Rossweisse? I'm hoping you can help me after the tour is done. Going to need some magical muscle."

"Good luck guys. We'll meet in Issei's room tonight if anything comes up." Azazel said, "Well Miss Levia-tan?"

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Plans are laid down, traps are considered, the kids still have a good time, all this and more!

As I read through the Kyoto arc, I realize there are things I kind of jumped ahead on, and other things I kind of missed, and still more that I kind of came around the back end of, and not realized until I read it in the book... But with Kodori's (and her companions) along for the ride, some of this stuff is easily viable.

Just author ramblings...

Like I think I know how I'm going to end the series! ... But that's like... ages from now. But I have the 'idea', now I need the 'path'...

Five days everyone. :)


	91. Chapter 90

Chpater 90

Even when I try and play tourist, I end up working. Like that one time I was with the Familia, to go on a causal trip to the eighteenth floor. Someone ended up cursing a bunch of my friends and it became a long fight to fix things.

Or that one time I went to Rakia, just before our children were born. Had all kinds of fun there... you know... after saving the place from a mad king and that jerk Hermes.

Then I went to this place, Kyoto. Great place, even for someone like me, with all those extra non-human features. Friendly people, friendly demons, lots of forests and a happy tingling feeling in the air itself. Except a group of misguided human supremacists were going to murder the local ruling Kitsune, so they could... I dunno... prove they could kill the biggest dragon to ever live? Prove that 'human ingenuity' or some such could overcome all?

"Why the big sigh boss?" Delly asked.

Once again, she was covering us in an illusion, so to the outside world I was just a lady dressed like a British gentleman.

"Everything I do, is to get back home. But I honestly just wanted a day off. You know... Chat with new people, maybe learn a few things about how to be a Kitsune... That kind of thing."

Even with the impending crisis, I was trying to play tourist. You know, use my phone to take pictures (and have every single one photo bombed by a local Youkai), read a few of the notable historic plaques that a lot of the shrines and temples had near by, and in general learn about things. You know, tourist things.

"As much as I want to enjoy the little free time we have before we set the plan in motion, it all tastes like soggy unsalted crackers." I looked at my phone, switched it to the local GPS map, "It's around here right?"

Delly looked down at my phone, then stood on my shoulder and sniffed the air, "Yeah. Oh hey! What's that place? Just south of here?"

I turned and looked to where she was pointing, then down at my phone. Zooming out a little, I noted the name, "Nijou Castle." I said, "We're here... Nakamura park."

And since we were at a park, with nice cut lawns and places for children, adults and pets alike to play (in a reserved Japanese fashion) I decided to find a bench and plunk myself (carefully) on it. "I wonder how the others are doing? I mean, it shouldn't be too hard for those two, but..."

" **The little one is more than just a little girl.** " Shinkage said, this time drawing no looks from the nearby mother or child who were playing in a sandbox. " **I worry more about that smug fallen. He's no doubt drinking while the students sight see.** "

"Well, lets hope he's at least keeping it to himself. He's a lazy paperwork dodging smug excuse for a leader, but, he has yet to fail at working towards this effort for peace. I can respect that." I replied, leaning back and stretching my arms up, "Hm..."

Something was off. As I lowered my arms, feeling that satisfying stretch between my shoulder blades, I noticed that many of the other park benches were now occupied. The ones on the grass fields or playing on the various apparatus were all normal civilians. Young children, mothers, fathers, the occasional dog... Normal people. But now... Each and every one of those benches not already occupied by another civilian, had a tall trench coat wearing man sitting on it. They even had a wide brimmed hat on. Not as stylish as my fedora, these were more a cowboy hat, that blocked the light from letting one see their faces clearly.

Through my eyes, and the sunglasses I was wearing however, I could make out their faces, and a faint wisp of purple fog coming off them, seeping from under their coats. Blank eyeless masks that kind of looked robotic in nature.

"Creepy... I didn't even see them show up." Delly admitted.

" **And I don't even blink...** "

"Lets find someplace less crowded." I said, standing up and watching them all stand up in perfect unison. Roughly twenty of them in total, they made no further move until I started walking away, "Hm, that forest patch north of here?"

"Oh by that bakery you didn't go into. Grr."

We turned and left, and unsurprising, they followed. Weirdly enough, they kept the same distance apart from each other, like they were pretending to be normal people, walking at random distances from the one in front. "Who wants to bet they involve civilians?" I asked.

" **200 yen they don't.** "

"Ooo, big spender." Delly teased.

A short walk later, without even a single civilian batting an eye at the weird procession of dark trench coat wearing people, we passed the bakery (yes fine we'll go into it after sigh. Yay!) and stepped onto the simple paved trail that led to the other side of the small forest. And by small, I mean small. Like someone had bought the land for a sizable house, and simply never built the house. And to top it off, the middle of it had maybe a basketball court sized clear patch.

"Delly? How big of an illusion can you do? I really don't want people to bother us." I asked.

"If we can keep it on that paved patch there, I shouldn't have a problem." She said, "Looks like you lost that bet."

"I'll make change later."

" **Yay.** " Because yes, he won the bet.

So, I stood in the middle of that clear patch, the roads just visible through the trees, and waited as the twenty two (yes they were nice enough to let me count) of them formed a semi circle in front of the three of us. "I'm going to need to concentrate for this one." Delly said, "Sight sound and keeping people away. I'll have to thank Azazel for showing me that last one."

So I stepped forward, one of them stepping ahead as well, "Anything to say?"

As one, their coats and hats vanished, leaving them dressed in some kind of weird cyborg ninja outfit. It reminded me of Deadpool, though the masks still had no eyes or mouths and their overall colour scheme was purple and black. A moment later, they all had weapons. Swords, spears, daggers, tonfa, it was like I was about to be challenged by 'The random weapon school of martial arts'.

" **Want help?** " Shinkage asked, " **Or do you want me to help them to make it fair?** "

"Keep Delly safe, I'll clean your teeth later if I have to." I replied, "Well?" I asked, clapping my hands together and summoning my gauntlets over my silk gloves. I certainly owed Azazel a drink for this one.

I wasn't sure what to expect when just one of them charged me. Using a spear (standard metal tipped pointy stick) his opening attack was simple and direct. Had I stood still, it would have gone right for centre mass and through my heart. Of course, I had better things to do than get stabbed, so I slipped the strike, took a long step forward and drove my fist into the middle of his chest.

If the situation wasn't already strange enough, instead of a 'thump' of my fist connecting, and the 'oof' of someone getting a solid punch to the chest...

He exploded.

Like... purple smoke and sparkles exploded. I hadn't even hit him that hard either, certainly nothing near a killing blow to a human.

His spear hit the ground with a rattle of metal and wood, and a moment later, the air cleared, leaving no trace of him behind. "Huh... Delly?"

"Yup, something weird there." She said, "If the rest are that easy, we'll be able to go to that bakery before the taiyaki sells out."

The next one was wielding a scimitar, and after two textbook diagonal slashes, which I handily dodged with a simple left/right weave, I tapped him with a right jab, then a solid left hook. And again, purple smoke and sparkles, with a side of weapon clattering to the ground. Next came one with a pair of tonfa. Sidestep to dodge the straight drive aimed at my gut, an outer forearm block to turn away a strike aimed at my jaw, and my return elbow to his chin.

And so it went. One of them would step forward, take one or two swings at me, then explode when I countered. They made no noise aside from the 'poof' and 'clatter' of exploding and dropping their weapons, and they were, in my opinion, just above 'rookie' level. Good form, but maybe still on the first page of learning from what ever book their training was from.

"And that's twenty tw-ouch!"

As the twenty second one met the fate of the others, I blinked, turned, and caught the butt of a spear to the gut. Shrugging off my surprise, I raised an arm to parry the overhand strike of the pointy end, and punch the offender in the face.

"I didn't even blink!" Delly said, "He just formed again and attacked!"

I didn't even have time to comment, because the one with the scimitar was there again, swinging for my throat then thrusting towards my chest when I swayed backwards. I caught the blade with my palms, twisted it out of his hands and kicked him in the groin.

And so it went again. Twenty two opponents, each a little better, a little more sure with their weapons, but still more annoying than challenging.

"What's keeping them going? I'm not seeing anything." I asked, once again facing the first man, his stance different, his attacks coming in quick short stabs to try and keep me away before I grabbed the shaft just behind the metal tip, pulled him forward and punched his head off.

"I'm not sure." Delly said, "It doesn't feel like an enchantment or summoning."

" **They seem to be getting better too. Want help?** "

"No, I'm, still, good!" I disarmed the next one and drove the point of my elbow into his throat.

Twenty minutes later, and maybe a couple hundred exploded opponents, I knew Shinkage was right, they were getting better. After every single one I beat, the next was faster and more adept with their weapon of choice. I still hadn't taken another hit, but this was just getting annoying.

As I got to the last one of the twenty two, "Pay close attention to that spear." And with a grab and twist, I pulled my opponent's head off.

"It's the weapon!" Delly said, "I saw it that time!"

" **It's using more power I think, making them more solid, and what ever it spawning them more noticeable.** "

And then I was busy once again, going through this seemingly limitless supply of mooks. "Shinkage, catch!" I grabbed the shaft of the spear, applied a boot to his knee twisted the weapon out of his hands, then tossed it in Shinkage's direction.

A half second later, with a groaning hiss of magical hydraulics, the spear's metal point shattered like glass... And my opponent exploded again, without me actually hitting him hard enough to do it myself.

"Aha!" Delly said with a little spin in the air, "Oh no! Look out!"

As if there was some kind of signal, all the ones who hadn't respawned yet did so, and without hesitation attacked me all at once.

* * *

I'll skip the little details. An hour, uncounted exploded mooks and twenty one more weapons fed to the metal cat later, I was finally done. I'll admit, I was pretty tired, and bruised in more than a few places, but my skill, coat, some timely warnings and a couple of heavy metal claws for ones who got too close to Shinkage, had kept me free from serious harm. It wouldn't have taken so long, but once we realized they were learning from each of their failures, I made a point to keep this as close to 'normal' as possible, no magic, no summoning of foxes, no using my tails to do things... This was a test. And I was sure that someone was taking notes.

Because this time, I was the one who got away.

So after dusting off a little, making sure there were no more unbroken weapons around, then putting them all in a pile for Shinkage to (carefully) incinerate them, we finally went to that bakery.

"Boss..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm am SO going to zap who ever sent those." She growled.

The store was about to close, and they'd sold out of taiyaki.

"Good." I rolled my shoulders a little, "Well, if nothing else, it was quite the workout. Maybe we can find out how they did that, and have unlimited learning sparring partners."

" **Trying to extend your vacation time?** "

"Yes."

"If it pleases you." We turned away from the shop, only to see Arthur standing there, a little paper bag in hand, "I took the liberty of procuring the last of the taiyaki from that shop."

"Is everyone going to sneak up on me today?" I asked no one in particular, "Arthur." I greeted, lowering my still armoured fists.

"Lady Kodori." He replied, his sword arm holding out the paper bag, "I wish to speak with you, if you'll accept my offering."

"Yay!" Delly zipped off my shoulder and vanished into the paper bag with hardly a crinkle.

"Suppose I'll have to now." I shrugged, "I suppose that park is nice and clear now, and I could use another couple of minutes, Shinkage?"

" **Seems to be only him around. I don't feel Vali, Bikou or Kuroka.** "

"Accepted." I said, crossing the street again. "So why the charity?"

"You've shown you are well versed in lore. You do know that it was a water elemental who gave my ancestor his blade, and the Fairy the sheath?" He remained standing while I sat, though he looked at the paper bag, "I do hope you are going to share, Miss Delly."

"Okay, I do recall something like that." I nodded.

Delly popped out of the bag, but grabbed the top of it and carried it over to me, "So tasty!" She shook off a few crumbs before depositing the bag in my hand then landing on my shoulder to lick her fingers clean, "Boss, I like this guy."

"My thanks." Arthur bowed slightly, "I'll ask the obvious, you are aware of the situation?"

"I am. Though, this doesn't seem like your style of terrorism." I replied, peeking into the bag and taking out a crumb covered (but still whole) taiyaki, "Since Shinkage doesn't eat, you can have the last one."

"I will save it for my sister." He accepted the bag back, "No. This is not our 'style' as it were. Vali, Bikou, myself, and even Kuroka, are only interested in combat. While yes, one of our goals is the Great Red, resorting to kidnapping and sacrifice is distasteful." He even said that last word like it tasted bad.

"You've already got a key to his home, so you wouldn't need to."

" **And I'm sure you aren't sharing that key, because you want the first shot?** "

"Indeed, Sir Shinkage." He smiled, "A trophy such as this, can only be claimed by one party."

"And your part in this conflict? I hardly expect you to be here, and not be involved." I asked before nibbling at my snack... I'd have to learn how to make these too.

"We were drawn in as an act of mild spite. Myself and my sister were both former members of the Hero Faction." I nodded, since that was easy to guess, "While the rest of 'the Vali faction' as people call it..."

"Are not humans, and thus on the watch list for the hero faction." I put two and two together.

"Just so." He smiled, "We, Vali's team, were being spied on by Cao Cao. While we ourselves gather information on the other facets of the Chaos Brigade as a whole, we do try and keep things from becoming invasive."

"Ah, broke the first commandment."

"Thou shalt not get caught." Arthur nodded, "So, I am here as escort for my dear sister and our latest team member. Though, I suppose its not quite the latest, but the most recently activated? Hm."

"Your sister I'm guessing, is Mor-"

"Le Fey Pendragon." He cut me off, though without any heat, "Yes. She is currently with the Red Dragon Emperor and his classmates, assisting them with Cao Cao."

"It would figure... I get distracted, they get in trouble..." I shook my head, "So, why come to me?"

He smiled, "As a fellow warrior, and one who abhors collateral damage like you do, I am here to tell you that the Vali team is not part of this distasteful display of kidnapping and artless sacrifice."

"Ah, keeping the target off your back." I nodded.

"Indeed. We have different views on many things, but this is not one of them." He nodded.

"So, aside from what ever your sister is doing, you won't interfere?" I wanted his word on this for sure.

"Actually." He reached into a pocket, "My dear sister saw what Azazel and the Leviathan were doing." He offered me a small dome shaped blue crystal, "And thought you might want a little help."

I accepted the crystal, and felt something familiar about the magic inside of it, "Vali?"

"Not quite. Just something she made in her spare time. But, it will have the effect you are looking for." He smiled, "The youkai are at the very least related to the fairy."

"I'd like to see proof of that Mister!" Delly grumbled.

"I'd gladly debate you another time, Miss Delly." He bowed, "My sister said that the instructions are inside the gem itself, and that someone like you would have no trouble figuring it out."

I reached into my coat and took out the slightly crushed bag of what few cookies I had left, "Sorry they're broken. But I'm sure your sister will enjoy them. None for Vali though."

"You had cookies left? Traitor!" Delly pouted.

"They were emergency rations in case we got stuck in that mist again." I gave her a tiny bop on the head, "Thank you Arthur."

"I will try and get her to share them. And you're welcome, Lady Kodori. Be careful, Cao Cao has exceptional talent among his peers, and he himself is the greatest among them."

"Already noted." I smiled, "I plan on talking with his second in command, soon."

And with that, he unsheathed his sword, created one of those eye bleeding slashes in reality, stepped inside and closed it behind him.

* * *

"Well, lets see what she has for me." I said, looking down at the little gem.

La Fey was... really cute. I won't lie and say otherwise. Blond hair, blue eyes, cheerful smile, a big, somehow not floppy blue witch hat and matching cape. Even as the small illusion of her, hovering over the gem that I'd been given, greeted me with a polite smile and a 'Lady Kodori', I was thinking about putting her and Serafall in the same room to pose at random people to see if their heads would explode. She even had a school uniform on! Though it was mostly white with a black skirt, not the Kuoh colours.

Ahem.

"Lady Kodori. I am Le Fay Pendragon, and what follows are the instructions for the magic device in your hand right now." A pause, a thoughtful look, "And if you aren't Lady Kodori, then you better give it back to her!" Adorable angry finger wagging.

"First, be sure you are in the right spot." I was, if the GPS and Delly's magical sense was anything to go by. "Put a little of your mana into the gem. Wait!"

I stopped myself from pushing my power into the gem.

"If you are the type of mage who invests mana into constructs or summonings, this is something similar. You won't be getting this mana back until the effect is used! So, be mindful of that."

"Wow, I thought she was just an airhead, but that's a good warning." Delly mumbled into my ear.

"I can only guess at how much power you hold, so just consider that a friendly warning." She bowed, "When you have invested the right amount of mana, oh! You'll know when the gem changes colour to match your mana. If I remember right, it was a really sinister bleeding purple flame with gold bits. So when it looks like that, bury the gem under something living. Hopefully there will be a tree near you, but honestly, even a blade of grass or some weeds will do."

I held the gem in my closed fist, "I suppose it does look a bit evil..." I mumbled, still paying attention to the recording.

"When ever you want to activate the gem, you'll have to use the code words, 'Sparkle Sparkle Kaboom'." She did a little dance and then struck a pose, "The pose is optional, but highly suggested."

" **snrk** "

We both looked at Shinkage.

"Good luck! Now, I'm gonna go deal with some peeping toms!"

Right before the recording ended, what I thought of as the background moved. It wasn't just a tan coloured wall that gave her recording a good backdrop, but the leg of something... big. I was just able to see what looked like a mechanical knee before the hologram blinked out.

"Wow... I wonder what that was, some kind of machine?" I was sad there wasn't a playback feature. "Anyhow..."

"Let's find a tree to put that under." Delly nodded, "Maybe we'll have time for a bath or something before we get started."

* * *

Magichand: Sensei! Please get to the hotel as soon as possible!

Fox2: I'm just drying my hair, busy day.

Magichand: We'll be in my room.

"Well, seems like a meeting." I said, closing my phone, "Oh hold on..." I sent a picture to Akeno, a selfie with me making googly eyes at the camera, with Delly on one shoulder, and one of those old man faces with arms for ears on the other, both making the same silly face. In the background was Kinkaku-ji temple. "There."

"Oh that was a funny one." Delly nodded.

Mikochu: So you can be silly. Never would have thought it possible until I saw it myself.

Fox2: Figured you'd like that.

Mikochu: Are you okay? Do you need help?

Fox2: Even without everyone here, we're pulling together well. About to have a meeting though.

Mikochu: If there's anything I can do, please ask?

I thought for a moment, sighed, then typed in...

Fox2: Go to the shrine, and maybe try and send a happy thought or two. Maybe give the foxes a pat.

She already knew, as much as we joked about it, that I didn't like the idea of being some kind of divinity. But here I was asking in a round about way for her to pray for me. To me? hm.

Mikochu: I'll be sure to sweep the stairs as best I can too.

Fox2: Thank you. Chat later.

* * *

"It's kind of crowded in here." I commented as we all started to get settled in.

And by 'all' I meant 'all'. Azazel, Rossweisse (who was looking a little pale), Serafall, Issei (who nodded to me in agreement), Irina, Xenovia, Asia (who were all sitting in the closet on top of Issei's stored futon), Kiba, Saji (who were leaning against a wall due to lack of floor space to sit), Shinkage, who was curled up in a corner while being sat on by Maki (who had Kunou in her lap in the most adorable way). I suspected the rest of Sona's peerage who were on the trip would have been in here too, but it was already rather crowded.

Then me and Delly, who was taking up the last of the floor space next to Azazel and poor Rossweisse. "Well, it wasn't really expected that we'd have such a big problem." Azazel shrugged.

Aside from the room being a little past capacity, the other thing I noticed was that everyone was showing a bit of battle damage. For the most part, it wasn't really noticeable, but their usually clean clothes had a bit of scuffing and staining, like they'd all gone to wrestle in a field someplace. With Asia on hand, no one was injured though.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked.

They all looked at me.

"Well, after I split off from you guys..."

* * *

"So," I wrapped up, "Kunou-sama. I have to ask formally, as you are the current land holder while your mother is otherwise unavailable. Do I have permission to exert authority over the land's magic for the sake of restoring your mother to her proper place?"

"Do you promise to return that authority once the mission is done, success or failure?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then yes, you have my permission." She nodded.

"Why did that seem so formal?" Saji asked.

"You remember the little lesson earlier right?" Azazel asked, "Little Rias and Sona might take care of Kuoh, but that's nothing beside what Yasaka is responsible for. Kyoto is a big place, and the magic of the land here has been groomed for centuries to be as..." He sniffed the air like he had his nose to a fine cigar or something, "refined as it is. It's all ready then?" He asked me.

"Yes. Got a code word and everything." I nodded, feeling in a little corner of my soul that yes, there was a trigger there, holding back a massive wall of... something.

"Right, so let's explain what happened while you were facing the goon squad." Azazel pulled out his cell phone and poked it a couple times. "Someone kill the lights."

Kiba flicked a hand over the switch, and an image popped up on the biggest of the closet panels, projection style from his phone.

"While I was busy sparring with Cao Cao, I had some little drones taking pictures of the field. The sacred gear that produces the mist that we, and you Sensei, were trapped in is called Dimension Lost. It is offensively, the weakest of the Longinus class sacred gear, but is capable of creating a special kind of barrier space. Comparing it to what happened at the Kuoh Accord incident, he was no doubt responsible for breaking into our barrier space and delivering all those mages." He made sure everyone was paying attention, "He is able to use it defensively as well."

There was a picture of Issei, who was about to apply a Kodori styled punch to the face of Cao Cao, only to have it stopped by a thick purple mist.

"Next we have Leonardo." The image showed a young man, barely more than a boy. Dark skinned, possibly Arabic, though his hair was pure grey and his eyes were purple. He had no expression on his face too, as if he were sleeping with his eye open. "He is holder of the Longinus class sacred gear, Annihilation Maker." The next slide was again the boy, standing next to... well, it looked like a dragon, with a weird feather ruff and slimy skin. "He can create monsters out of his own shadow, that are apparently only limited by his imagination. However."

"I didn't even notice..." Kiba said as the picture changed to a somewhat pixelated image of Leonardo's hand which was holding a magic stone.

"It's possible he was also using those magic stones of yours to help him." Azazel said to me, "See?"

The next slide showed a weird mutated version of a harpy, with scales and wings that looked to be dripping acid or something. "I hope he doesn't read Lovecraft..." I mumbled.

The entire room looked at me in horror.

"Those shadows you fought were his." Azazel continued, "Like you guessed, he uses them to gather ideas on weaknesses and creates monsters who use weapons for the job. Cao Cao called them 'anti-monsters' and were used in dozens of assassination attempts in the underworld to refine their usefulness." The next slide was one of those muck dragons spitting a beam of light at someone. "Next, we have Siegfried." The picture this time showed a near albino young man, with the usual white hair and red eyes associated with albinism. He had a half dozen swords around his waist, almost like a skirt.

"He looks like..." I started.

Xenovia, sounding a little irritated, cut me off, "That's because he was also part of the holy sword project. He was like Irina and I at one point, part of the church." Irina gave Xenovia a pat on the arm to try and calm her a little.

"Indeed, we don't know much about him..." Azazel changed the slide, showing a slightly tilted view of combat between him, Kiba Xenovia and Irina. "As you can see, he is a capable swordsman, and that on his back is his sacred gear."

Growing from his back was a silver scaled third arm. It was also holding a sword, and the picture showed clearly that he wasn't feeling any pressure, even though he was holding off all three of them at once. "He called it 'twice critical'." Issei said, "... Ddraig was mistaken for that once."

"It is a rather common one. Though he said he had achieved balance break with his." Azazel explained, "Those swords are all top class weapons. That one is Gram, the strongest demonic sword. That one is Balmung a demon sword from Norse myth, and that one there seems like just a special exorcist blade. I don't know about the other three, since he never drew them." He changed the picture.

"This is Le Fay Pendragon." She was even riding a broomstick this time, "As Sensei said, she's Arthur's sister and part of Vali's team."

"She's pretty cute too." Issei said, "What?" As everyone looked at him, "Makes me think of Levia-tan too."

"They'd get along." I said, "She's a fan of yours. Has the pose down perfectly." I smiled at Serafall as she perked up.

"Ahem." Azazel got us focused again, "She's a very capable mage, and was trained by the Golden Dawn, one of the only magic schools left in this day and age. Though she had a knack for some forbidden magic, and was politely given the boot. But that's about all we know." He changed slides, "However, this next one interests me most."

This next picture was of a massive stone person. A golem by any definition of the word. The first picture of it was it apparently jumping out of a pond or something, the tiny body of Le Fay making me guess it was at least six or seven metres tall at least. The next slide was it firing lasers from its eyes along a path of anti-monsters. And the last was it laying on its back, a glowing spear through its shoulder.

"Le Fey called it 'Gogmagog', then said its nickname was Gogz." Azazel explained, "It apparently came from someplace in the dimensional gap and Vali recovered it."

"I wanna see how it works." I said leaning forward a bit.

"Me too!" Azazel replied, though he managed to 'ahem' again, "Then we have Cao Cao. The spear he is using is indeed the True Longinus, the spear that impaled Christ on the Cross. It is without doubt, the most powerful sacred gear, able to pierce the body of Gods and Devils alike with ease." He shook his head, "For a human, he gave even me a tough fight, even while I was wearing my armour. But, I'll admit, I haven't really improved on it since I fought with it back at the Kuoh Accord."

"I did fight another one." I said, "Delly? Were you watching?"

"Hm? Yeah. Um, only a little though, lemme..." An image overlaid itself over the one on the wall, and Azazel turned his phone off, "There."

"Sensei... Are you bullying girls?" Asia asked.

The picture seemed to be from my left eye. You could even see the curve of my nose, on the right side. I was looking down at the girl who attacked me. The sword she had was out of sight, and the look on her face made it look like I was indeed about to beat her up for spare change or something. "She tried to run me through the back with a rapier, but I told her to go away and remind Cao Cao what I said to him. She knew who I was talking about, but didn't try for her sword again when I let her go." I shrugged, "Aside from perfect form and proper armour, I don't know anything else about her, aside from the fact she doesn't mind stabbing someone in the back." I gave one of my tails a hug, "Best early warning system."

"Hm, that would be..." Azazel consulted his phone, "Jeanne." Another picture replaced Delly's illusion, a much nicer profile picture, "Possibly related to Joan of Arc. Well, suppose we have actual confirmation on her now."

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"We have one more." This time the picture showed Rossweisse. Her face was red, her expression looked like she was cussing someone out, and around her were at least forty different magic circles, "This one is of Miss Lightweight. As you can see, she can't hold her booze, getting drunk after one sip of sake. However, this doesn't diminish her magical ability at all."

"I hate you so much right now." Rossweisse pouted as everyone in the room laughed.

"Joking aside." Azazel said seriously, "Even after all this, Georg was able to defend against it. Keep that in mind if you find yourself up against him." He looked at me, "In his arrogance, Cao Cao invited is to his little 'experiment'. You were right, little Delly." He smiled, "One of the most likely places for his ritual was on your list, Nijou Castle."

"Ha! Who's the-"

" **Snack.** "

"Grr! One day cat!"

"Cao Cao invited us, tonight, to Nijou Castle." Azazel finished.

"Will mother be there?" Kunou, quiet until now, asked.

"I assume so, since he'll need her on site to manipulate the mana she controls." Azazel nodded.

"Okay, so knowing what we know. Let's plan." I said, "But first, Delly? A little air conditioning or something."

"I'll get the windows." Serafall said.

* * *

After getting the room more comfortable, ordering a heap of refreshments, and settling in again, we got started on planning. We had only one outcome in mind, and that was to rescue Kunou's mother. All else was secondary. I would have to set aside my need to get what ever dungeon fragments they had until that was done. I was sure Haruhime would understand the delay.

"Serafall will be be here at the hotel with most of Sona's peerage, partially to make sure no one tries a back door play." Azazel started, "Issei, you were really smooth with your leadership this afternoon."

"I just kinda blurted out what seemed to make sense at the time." He said.

"Well, you still did well." Azazel chuckled at the Issei acting all humble, "That in mind, we may have more people on the field against us. But, so will we." He looked to Saji, "You'll be backup. You're still getting a hold on your new fragments, so save your strength until we need it."

"Aye sir." Saji nodded.

"One of the biggest problems we're going to face is Annihilation Maker. Limitless monsters that are specifically made to kill devils will quickly bog us down unless we can take care of him quickly."

"I owe him for making me late for taiyaki!" Delly grr'ed, "If I can get close enough, I'm sure I can drop him."

"We'll leave him to you. Sensei?"

"I don't know how much data he managed to get from me, but, those shadow clones pushed me pretty hard. Close to my limits without augmenting myself."

"Hm, well, if he summons some kind of ninja hit squad we'll know why." He sighed, "We lack wide area magic this time around too."

"I'll be better soon." Roseweisse said weakly.

"I have some of my all purpose remedy in my room." I offered.

"Speaking of." Azazel took over again, "Because of all the trouble we've been having, we only have three vials of phoenix tears on hand for this."

"Only three? Why so few?" Issei sounded a little panicked.

"They're not exactly easy to make, and cost a fair amount. Even with the discount we're getting." Azazel grinned, "However, what we do have is the Gremory Labs version of Sensei's healing potions."

"Are these the triple strength ones, or the 'may cause drowsiness' ones?" I asked.

"Triple strength ones. Peach flavoured too."

"Yes!" Xenovia cheered, "My favourite kind!"

"sigh, Well, we have enough to hand out two to each of you. They are not nearly as strong as the tears, but they'll stop you from bleeding to death long enough for Asia to get to you." Azazel nodded, "And yes, we've got mana potions too, though they're grape."

"Those taste terrible." Xenovia sighed, "Thankfully I'm not a mage."

"Issei, you choose who gets the tears, I'll hand out the potions before we go. We've also got emergency teleport tags. If we really need to pull some one out of the battle, these will do it." Azazel looked to Kunou, "I'm guessing you want to participate?"

"I won't hide while my mother is in danger, and kind strangers try and rescue her on my behalf." She said with as much dignity as she could while sitting on Maki's lap.

"That's fine. We've already set aside a share for you too." He smiled.

"Sensei." Issei started, looking at me when both Azazel and I looked at him, "Where do you want to be on the field?"

"I'll accept your orders." I nodded, figuring that he might be ready for real command. "I have all my tools with me, as well as Delly and Shinkage." I raised and eyebrow, "Don't look so nervous."

"Um, can I talk to you before we go then? Maki-san too?"

"Me? Sure." Maki shrugged.

"Okay, everyone, freshen up, maybe have a nap, we were told they'd be starting in two hours." Azazel looked to Kunou, "Can you get a message to your guardians?"

Kunou pointed to the window, where a three eyed raven with a red Magatama on its breast, "They already know everything that's been said here."

No one in the room, myself included, seemed to have noticed it there at all. "Well, um, right, You're invited too then."

The raven didn't caw, but it did spread its wings wide, lean down as if bowing to the room, then take off quietly. "They will be on the field with us." Kunou said confidently, "And all the youkai of Kyoto will be helping with our little trap."

"That will make clean up easier. Sensei? Were you going to call for more backup? I've already called for a little aid from our new allies. They didn't tell me who they were sending, just that they'd be sending who they could." Azazel shrugged, "Very politely too."

I didn't want to say their names, in case they'd feel obligated to show up anyhow, "The two sons of Shuten-doji don't feel welcome here in Kyoto. But if I really need to call them, I have a Loaner."

The white fox with red swirls seemed to blend itself out of my tails somehow, shaking off a little of my shed fur. "I want to hug him..." Serafall said.

"Alright, dismissed for now."

* * *

Everyone but Issei, Maki, Delly Shinkage and Loaner had left the room. Even though he had called on me, he looked like he was about to get in trouble or something. "Relax." I said, "What did you need?"

"Well, I want to know what you are bringing to the field. I'm supposed to know what the pieces do before placing them, right? Like Chess." He might have relaxed a tiny bit, "I mean, I know you're a great fighter, and you have your new armour now too... And that Shinkage is strong as well, and can keep up against all the magic Sona-san's peerage can throw at him. Delly is really handy and great at illusions..." He looked to Maki, "And you're pretty strong too, but also really sneaky."

"Hehe, I lived in that mall for a little while. I know everything about it." Maki grinned, "Well, I'm getting really good with 'youkai invisibility'. And I also brought my sidearm and mask." She held her hand out, palm up, and a little blue flame 'foofed' into existence, "Kunou-sama also taught me how to do this, finally..."

"Well, I'm jealous." I said.

"I spent a few hours getting to know her today, you'll get your turn." She gave one of my tails a pat. "Cool though, isn't it?"

"Wow, you make that look easy." Issei nodded, "Okay... Maki-san, can you try and be sneaky again? I don't want to explain why you got hurt to Sona-sempai, so if you could take on a sniper role?"

"Sure. Sister, can you charge my sidearm?"

"No problem." I nodded, "I'll have to get you some spare cartridges or something."

"Shinkage-san? I think you'll be the most helpful dealing with Annihilation Maker. You're really tough, and have ranged magic too."

" **Very well. I will make sure I am at full charge and running hot before the battle.** "

"Sensei, help Delly-chan get in range of the Annihilation Maker, so she can stop them from spawning." He scratched his chin.

"And after?" I asked.

"Help where ever you're needed. When are you turning off the magic?" He asked, "It won't be right away, right?"

I nodded and smiled at his insight, "That's right."

"Please, don't do anything too reckless until you do. Kunou-chan's mother might be in danger if you act too soon." He nodded, "But aside from that... Once you've done that thing with the dragon veins, fight who ever you think you're the best match for."

I put a hand on his shoulder, "That was at least an eight out of ten. Well done. You'd almost fit in at my place."

"Almost?" He blushed, though smiled as well.

"Yeah, most of the girls at home would stab you for a second offence at trying to peep on them." I grinned, "Centre yourself, and find your inner chill before the fight. It's going to be big."

"You too." He nodded, looking away for a moment, then back to me, "Please Sensei, lend me your strength. We can't fail."

"You have it." I nodded, "Lil'sister?" Maki gave him a thumbs up.

And with that, we left Issei's room to do a final equipment check.

* * *

 **Well then!**

Next episode? Well, I'm sure you can guess what's going to go down, and maybe even what's going to happen! I hope not though... I mean, sure, some of my writing is predictable, but hopefully a few surprises are left. I also hope I can do the fight justice. Large scale battles from a single pair of eyes don't make a lot of sense up front (its one of the big reasons I do 'after action' reports.)

Then maybe, Kodori will finally get a vacation...


	92. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

"Feeling better now?" I asked poor Roseweisse, "Sorry the cure all tastes so bad."

"I want to drink bleach now... but my stomach is fine now, thank you." She went to my room's sink, and rinsed her mouth out a few times.

"Consider it a reminder not to do that again." I gave her back a pat, "Let's join the rest. Delly, if you would?"

"Aye ma'am." She sparkled a little, and hid Shinkage again, as well as my tails.

* * *

Down in the lobby, Saji was chatting with the girls of Sona's peerage, while Xenovia and Irina were fawning over what looked like a bass (the giant violin, not the guitar) case. "Seems everyone's assembled." I said.

"Sensei!" Issei waved me and Rossweisse over, "We're about to head there now."

Due to some odd bit of luck, or maybe Azazel and Serafall nudging the odds a little, the Kuoh gang were the only people in the lobby. Even the receptionist had a 'Back in 10 minutes' sign up. "Lead on then." I said.

He nodded, turned, stopped at the big double door, turned back, "Does everyone have everything? Potions? Phones? Bus fare?" There were nods all around, "Let's go then. And win."

Most of them cheered, others opted for a thumbs up.

"Sensei." Azazel's voice felt almost like someone tugging on my collar. I turned, and he was just getting off the elevator at the far end of the lobby, "Sorry, I need a word with you."

"Hm?" I waved the rest to go ahead without me, though Shinkage and Delly stayed with me.

"I'm sorry we can't provide more assistance." He started once he'd gotten close enough, "There's been a 'sudden' rash of incidents that have 'conveniently' required most of our usual numbers to be occupied. There were apparently bits of the old devil king faction left, and even they're causing a ruckus in the Underworld."

"Cao Cao was a genius tactician. Why not this one too?" I shrugged.

"Just be careful. For a human, he's got a lot of tricks. Be on the lookout for more of his work, and please, don't be afraid of sticking to the mission and getting out of there if things get too risky." He nodded, "For your own sake too."

"That's your first mistake, Azazel. It's not 'for a human' it's 'as an enemy'. Some of the strongest people I know are human, and one of them is my greatest rival and best friend." I had the attention of Sona's peerage too now, "Dungeon rule number one?"

"Treat every monster as if it could kill you." They all quoted.

I handed Tusbasa my room key, "Cheesecake in the fridge, one slice each since I plan on having some for everyone else when we get back." I gave Azazel a tap on the chest, "His casual use of hostages, and sentient beings as tools, have made him a monster Azazel."

Before he could reply, I turned and walked out, holding the door for Shinkage as we followed the rest out onto the street to find a bus.

* * *

Of course it didn't go to plan. Why would it? Cao Cao, if the history books weren't grossly exaggerated, was indeed a brilliant man. Both his leadership and tactical mind were praised, though, he was also known as a bit of a tyrant. So, when a thin purple fog started to curl up from the floor of the bus we were on, I quickly pulled Delly into my mana (making her squeak with the suddenness).

And then I was standing alone (I mean, aside from an internally indignant Fairy), in front of a massive wooden gate. Decorated with gold leaf with intricate designs, it wasn't just any gate, but the main gate of Nijou castle. Aside from the faint purple fog that just seemed to be a 'thing' in this kind of barrier space, it was indistinguishable from the real world, right down to the pleasant tingling I could feel in the air from all the 'harmonious mana'.

"Welcome, Demon Fox." Cao Cao said from somewhere above me. Looking up, then backing up a couple of steps, I saw him standing on the roof of the gate. Next to him were Georg (who was glaring at me) and Siegfried (who was rubbing his chin thoughtfully). "Considering all the others, I simply didn't have enough manpower to delay all of you. So instead, I thought we'd deal with you first. Offer them the head of their strongest, and destroy their will to fight before they even start."

I said nothing, but clapped my hands together to summon my gauntlets.

"You see, we've been studying you as best we could. But you've been very difficult to gauge. Some of your skills are widely known, but we've never seen anyone actually beat you. Georg certainly had you caged, for a time. Riser held many small advantages over you. And even the Dimensional Gap couldn't quite kill you." He tapped the butt of his spear on the ground, and the air was filled with the sound of growls, snarls and hisses, "But we do know numbers will work, and we've no shortage of those."

"I'll be talking with you soon, Georg." I looked away from Cao Cao, like a predator who didn't even consider him worth the attention, and smiled at the suddenly nervous magician.

And then the ground itself erupted with monsters.

* * *

It started with killer vines. Vines that were a metre thick, and topped with a monster head that looked like a flower. These ones seemed to be covered in some kind of bloody ooze, but as I started jumping around to avoid getting bitten, the smell coming off them told my nose that it was probably some kind of acid.

By luck, or maybe noticing I never seemed to carry anything sharp with me, these would have been the worst opponents for me before I'd come here. Even if these things had a crystal to remove, these seemed to lack a 'heart' or the like. My only option would have been to cut them to bits, as punching them only made them fall over but not much else. Thankfully, I'd learned and refined my ability to project claws from my hands.

Next, nearly catching me with a beam of light, were some of those weird feathered marsh dragons. There wasn't much heat coming off the blasts, and since I wasn't a devil, it would probably have been much less harmful to me, but I still didn't want to get hit. Especially since the stray blast melted through the nice castle wall next to the gate. This gave me an idea too.

"Georg? Any idea how she's doing that?" I heard over the sound of combat, nearly making me stumble.

" _Auditory casting. Should I block it?_ " Delly asked, " _And what are you waiting for? I wanna zap stuff!_ "

"No." I said quietly, my hand sticking to the side of a vine, just behind the flowery head. I then kicked it and pulled backwards, forcing it to be my cover and having one of the dragons melt it with a light beam.

"She seems to be able to hold on to anything. Bikou was complaining about that after his first encounter with her." Georg replied. "Her gauntlets perhaps? She never leaves home without them."

Well, the kid who was spawning these monsters at least had the mentality right. Even as more vines rose to replace the ones being burned, the dragons just kept trying to burn me. Then there was a sharp screech, and a huge bird talon latched onto my shoulder. It couldn't puncture my coat, but it certainly felt like it would leave some bruises later.

I let go of the vine monster, pushed off it with my legs, and let the harpy carry me upwards. It didn't carry me very far, but it was enough to get a better view of the area. If that kid spawning the monsters was on the outside of the castle, I didn't see him before the harpy did a sharp twist in mid air, flinging me towards a waiting swarm of them.

Dozens of those weird scaly harpies started to dive towards me, but now that I knew 'Annihilation Maker' wasn't outside, I had to stop playing around. I curled up into a defensive ball, my tails spreading out behind me, then lashing forward, throwing out spectral foxes, snarling forms of sharp claws and razor teeth. Just as quickly, they vanished, the few harpies that didn't get ripped apart getting no where near me as I finished my dive by slamming my fist down into the back of one of the dragons. I stood up, the dragon gurgling its last breath under me, and looked at Georg again.

Then I jumped off the dragon, rolled out of the way of a half dozen vines, and punched my way through the castle wall, breaking into the inner courtyard.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH YEAH!" Was all the warning I had before a fist the size of a bowling ball filled my vision.

I managed to get my arm up to block, but the strike had caught me off guard and all I could do was roll a couple times, hop to my feet and slide backwards my, boots skidding along the nice packed clay courtyard. "Careful Heracles." Cao Cao said with a laugh, "Just let the monsters wear her away to nothing."

This one was a tall fellow. Easily close to two metres tall, he was wide of shoulder, stern of feature, and wore what looked like a kind of bronze half plate over a purple track suit. "But I want to play too." He grinned, brushing a hand through his grey hair, "It's boring watching her kick through those weak monsters. Besides, they're only good for fighting devils right?"

"You really don't want to fight me." I said, looking around quickly, seeing no sign of the dark skinned boy.

"HA! I want to fight EVERYONE!" He roared, "Come on Cao Cao! Say the word!"

"Very well."

"Hear that? LET'S FI-"

The ground had the perfect amount of give and the ideal smoothness for a good flash step. Not waiting for this new face to try and pull anything, I stepped into his middle, right under his guard, and drove the point of my elbow into his sternum. To my surprise, he didn't even budge.

But to his surprise, that fancy chest plate of his shattered like glass. Even as I looked up into his face, my other hand already in position to drive into his chin, I could see his eyes widen in shock. But then he smiled suddenly, and I jumped backwards.

Just in time to once again avoid a rapier thrust from Jeanne. "Damn... How do you keep doing that?"

"Thanks tiny." Heracles's big hand gave Jeanne a headpat, "She doesn't seem too bad though." He grinned, "I hardly felt that." He lowered his hand, then his smug expression became puzzled, "Huh?"

"Didn't think I could do it through that armour." I said, as Heracles fell face first onto the ground, "Might want to make sure his heart is still beating." More than once I'd suffered the same sort of trauma, remaining still while getting hit by a blunt force. My outsides might be tough, but my insides were still mostly water. "Or would you let him die for another stab at me?"

Jeanne looked up at me hatefully, before kneeling and heaving Heracles's body over. Then the wall next to me crumbled, letting in more monsters.

* * *

I only needed to delay. Delay and hope the others would get here. It had already been five minutes of me running around and carefully striking back when I could. There was no point in trying to fight through the limitless monsters, and I was sure Cao Cao was catching on that more monsters wasn't the way to beat me. They were getting tangled on themselves, even as they tried to get to me. It was easier on my stamina too. Instead of slogging through them, I simply kept looking for that sleepy looking kid, while pretending I was having a hard time.

" _Wonder what they did with the others? Think they'll be much longer?_ " Delly asked, " _Still haven't seen any sign of that sleepy kid._ "

I rolled under the neck of one of those muck dragons, tilted my hat so that it didn't bleed on me when the vine monster I'd just dodged bit its head off, then kicked off the ground to grab onto a harpy to get me away from the subsequent tangle of bodies.

"I don't have time to adjust my glasses." I said, letting go and giving another harpy a heel drop on my way back to the ground, "It all feels weird though. Maybe they're hiding them from you?" I ducked then sprung backwards, narrowly avoiding more of those vines, "Instead of looking for it, look for what's hiding it!"

" _Gotcha! Oh, seems Shinkage is the first to arrive._ " I felt her attention go upwards.

"What?" I looked up.

"Think there will be something left for you to study?" Cao Cao asked.

Falling from the sky like... well... a ton of iron, Shinkage hit the ground like a comet. He just missed the courtyard, landing outside the walls in a forested area, but the entire battlefield shook at the impact, and some of the nearby buildings were blasted away, scattering clay and mortar everywhere. I ducked into a ball and activated the shield cube on my arm, feeling multiple heavy impacts against it.

"I'm not hopeful." Georg replied.

About one quarter of the castle grounds was now a blast zone, next to a massive smoking crater that was filled with shattered trees and bits of building. The monsters around me were mostly gone now, unprotected from the blast like I'd been. I took off my hat, dusted it off, and heard a faint hum from somewhere in the crater.

"He was a friend you know." I said to Georg, "I might have to ask for your third in command at this point." I looked at Siegfried, feeling a little spike of anger at how similar he looked to Freed. "Would that be you?"

"Sensei!" I heard someone yell.

"Seems the others are arriving." Cao Cao said, "I suppose we'll just have to take a single victory before the main show. Pity, you should have made him wings." He put a hand on Siegfried's shoulder, and the three of them lifted into the air, "The real show starts in about two minutes." And they sped off towards the main building, 'Honmaru Palace', up a flight of steps east of where I'd been fighting.

Since I didn't have time to summon my armour, I couldn't have flown after them. A quick look around the field, the once pretty walls and gardens wrecked by my game of monster tag, revealed that Heracles and Jeanne were also gone. "Sensei!" The voice called out again, it was Kiba.

Coming from the south, where the subway stop should be (if memory served). "Are you okay?" I asked, "The others?" The monsters, mostly piles of melting shadow at this point, were vanishing into the mists now.

"We're here too!" Xenovia called out from the west side. With her was Irina and Asia. "We all got split up huh?"

Maki, Saji, Issei and Kunou showed up a moment later, also from the direction of the subway, "Sorry we're late." Issei said, "Wait, where's Rossweisse-san? Shinkage too?"

"Who put this giant crater here!?" Rossweisse yelled from across the crater to the north, "I swear, I get lost in some school, get attacked, and now there's a giant crater!"

"Waa... still sounds like an angry drunk..." Issei sighed.

"Shinkage made the crater. They might have dropped him from orbit." I said, "He'll join later." I said, looking up at Honmaru palace, "Let's go before they can spawn more of those monsters... I can see why you had so much trouble." I looked at Xenovia, "Still looks silly."

The bass case was gone, and she was holding Durandal, except... something was different about it. It was in a sheath for one, but that heavy aura that usually surrounded it was... suppressed?

"The alchemists at the church bonded the other Excalibur fragments to it." She grinned, "Call it silly all you want, but it's powered up quite a bit now."

"Figure it out on the way then." I sighed, "Delly? Explains why we couldn't see him."

She popped into reality with the usual sparkles, "Yeah, he wasn't here. He's over there!" She growled, "I'm gonna give him such a zap!"

So we ran after Cao Cao and his gang.

* * *

As we crested the steps, revealing another courtyard with fancy gardens and ponds, Cao Cao was waiting there for us, next to him were Georg and Seigfried, as well as Jeanne and Heracles. There were others around as well, people I didn't know, and hadn't seen in Azazel's pictures. As well as yet another hoard of monsters gibbering and snarling quietly in the background.

But directly in the middle of the hoard stood a elegant woman in a lovely black and gold kimono. Gold hair done up with fancy (yet tasteful) ornaments and combs, she was the picture of a Japanese Noble. Most notable were the collection of fluffy tails that swayed behind her, nine in all, and nice pointed fox ears atop her head.

Oh, and her kimono was mostly open at the front. And lemme tell you, I might complain about my bust size, but she was half again at least. Certainly had Issei's attention, but only for a moment. Kunou got him focused again, "Mother! Mother please wake up! It's me!"

"What have you done to her?" Issei growled, taking a half step forward.

"I needed her to co-operate with us." He smiled, "We can't experiment without her after all." He raised his spear and tapped it against the ground. "She just needs one more push before we can begin."

Yasaka fell to the ground suddenly, holding the sides of her head, groaning in pain. Her body started to glow and distort.

"No." I said. "Sparkle sparkle kaboom."

And nothing happened.

"No?" Cao Cao laughed as everyone looked at me funny, "What can you even do about it?"

"Sensei?" Issei looked at me with worry as Yasaka's body was slowly growing into a massive nine tailed fox, "What's wrong?"

I sighed, "I'm never going to live this down..."

I took a step forward, slid my back foot along the ground in a half circle behind me, my tails swishing along like some sort of dress, "Sparkle!" I repeated the motion, sliding my back foot around to the front, "Sparkle!" And did it one last time, extending my hand towards Yasaka, and snapping my fingers as my arm reached full extension, "Kaboom!" And I felt the little missing bit from my mana restore itself.

It started as a vibration in the air, a kind of subsonic hum that you only notice once it's gone. Next, the hum returned, except now it was like a hundred faulty florescent bulbs, all at slightly different pitches and speeds. At least, that's what it felt like for me... Kunou looked to be feeling it too. But Yasaka seemed to feel it the most, her huge fox form, nearly as big as Fenrir was, howling in shock as the land, her land, suddenly went magically haywire. The howl changed and warped in pitch, as her body shrank back down, until finally she fell, face first, onto the ground, her body back to its humanoid form.

Cao Cao looked at me with rage, Gerog with shock, and most of the others with puzzlement. But then Issei shouted, " **BALANCE BREAK! GO!** "

Since I was already in the silly pose, I looked at Cao Cao with a smile and tipped my fedora at him, as everyone behind me ran forward.

"OPENING STRIKE! EX-DURANDAL!" Xenovia wasted no time at all, taking one huge step forward and bringing her silly plank of metal down in an overhand strike in Cao Cao's direction. The blade gathered power and brightness as it progressed from behind her, and unleashed a massive wave of destruction just before it slammed into the ground. A cone of light and noise obliterated everything to the left of the fallen Yasaka, enveloping monsters and heroes alike in a near blinding roar of noise. Screams and gurgles, broken masonry and scattered stone...

When it cleared, most of us had stopped, in mid 'heroic charge', to look at her.

"Whew! That was satisfying!" She grinned.

"Xenovia... Isn't that a little much?" Issei's metallic voice echoed within his dragon helmet.

"Strike first, strike hardest, and win!" She said boldly.

I couldn't really argue... but the entire left side of the upper castle grounds was... gone. However, the smoke was clearing now, and it seemed all her efforts were only good for getting rid of many of the monsters and a few of the nameless heroes. "One could hope." Issei looked at Cao Cao, "You all know what to do, GO!"

The first second of combat went kind of like this.

Georg looked at me, dozens of magic circles lighting up around him, only to have Rossweisse do the same, pointing her sword at him to get his attention.

Kiba, Irina and Xenovia dashed towards Siegfried, only to have Jeanne slam into Irina part way there and push her off track. Siegfried himself drew two blades, then a third as a silver arm grew out of his back.

Issei went directly for Cao Cao, his wings and thrusters propelling him forward, only to have Heracles crash into him with a perfect punch/shoulder check.

Delly flew back towards Asia and Saji, probably to tell them something important.

Asia hit me with her healing glow.

And Kunou yelled out, "Now!"

As for me, I had brought my hands together, framing Cao Cao between the 'L' of my thumbs and forefingers. "Releasing control art restrictions, three two one..."

"You think by doing this that you've stopped me?" He started, sounding more disappointed than angry.

"Approval of situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation." I continued, feeling the hum of power rushing through my body, flowing into the bound objects at my wrists and my nice fancy hat.

He readied his spear, "You think you're so clever, disrupting the flow of mana? You've only moved it. With a little time Georg can simply move the ritual to the new place you've made."

"Ability restrictions lifted for the limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." With a burst of black and purple, my coat, glasses and all my other accessories vanished, leaving me for a moment in nothing but the black body suit and my boots. Then, as my armour built itself around me, encasing me fully, I said, "And exactly how are you going to do that?" The summoning of my armour was still very costly to my mana reserves, so tried baiting him into a little chat.

"We still have Yasaka, and you were foolish enough to bring her daughter with you." His spear started to glow, "Once we've gotten rid of you, we'll simply adjust our plans."

"Have who?" I asked, taking a deep breath and crouching, "And as temporary custodian of Kyoto, I'm giving you exactly once chance to leave." I pointed behind him, "She isn't in charge of these lands anymore. What? Did you expect us to act like confused animals once the leader was taken away?"

He glanced to the side, and saw that Yasaka was gone. "What!" He focused forward again, and the glowing spearhead shot forward, extending much like Bikou's staff, only much sharper.

Having seen that same spear go through the shoulder of Gogmagog without issue, I slipped to the side and dashed forward. He was ready, the blade retracting faster than I could get to him(!), but not faster than I could put a hand over his, as he tried to sweep his spear across my gut. He opened his hand, reversed his grip on the spear, and tried to stab me.

I tried to step into it, aiming a punch at his jaw, but then something hit me in the side of the head hard enough to feel right down to my boots. I abandoned my attack, throwing myself backwards just in time to avoid getting myself gutted.

"Ha!" He grinned as I recovered and shook my head, feeling a bit of blood seep down my side. Not a total evasion it seemed.

"I see why Azazel had a hard time." I nodded. That sort of reversal would be impossible under normal means, and that meant some kind of trick, "But I'm not here to play nice." And I jumped forward.

The strike wasn't really a punch, though I did use my fist. Instead of extending my arm, and leaving it vulnerable to things like giant mouths, crazy clawed horrors, or unnaturally sharp spears, I instead aimed my fist at his gut, while slamming my entire body weight into him. Kind of like a shoulder check with a low blow built in. He managed to get the shaft of his spear in the way perfectly, but the impact blew him backwards, flinging him through a group of monsters, just behind where Siegfried Kiba and Xenovia were fighting, and into a small slab of wall that hadn't been wrecked by Xenovia's insane sword.

"Cao Cao!" Georg yelled from behind me someplace, "Damn you!"

I felt my armour vibrate, then start to pull itself in different directions. Turning towards Georg's voice, I saw a weird yellow magic circle pointed in my direction.

Then I got hit by a bolt of lightning.

Ears ringing, body tingling, my armour suddenly started to cling to itself. The joints of my gauntlets started to try and force my fingers in weird directions, my arms and legs wanted to wobble and cling to each other in random places...

"DIE YOU DEMON!" Another bolt of lightning hit me.

"You're fighting me!" A third bolt narrowly missed me as Rossweisse shouted.

I had to admit, Georg was good. It felt like he'd started with a magnetism effect, then turned my entire suit into a weird electromagnet, too fast for my enchantments to shrug off the initial effect. Thankfully, the enchantments protected me from electrocution, but now I had to fight through what felt like a case of jitters while being drunk.

Then I was encased in a beam of light and blasted off my feet. "You haven't forgotten about the monsters, have you? While we might not have something specific to you, these anti-monsters are good enough." Cao Cao's voice sounded a little winded, but he still had that arrogant edge to it.

Being chewed on by monsters was my first, but not least favourite thing to happen to me in the dungeon. And even though my armour was trying to pull itself in random directions, it protected me easily from the first thing to try and bite me. "Rossweisse! Fire! Hit me with fire!"

"What!? Kind of busy here!"

I didn't have a clear view of the battlefield, being half way into a monster's mouth, but I did see that she was still going toe to toe with Georg, and slowly losing ground too. Georg had hit me with magic, but then augmented it with science, my usual 'grounding out' of magic wouldn't work now. With a huge amount of effort, I punched my way out of a muck dragon, "Delly!"

"I got this!" I heard Saji yell, "It might not be what you're used to, but..."

My eyes went wide in my helmet as I saw Saji. He didn't look like THAT before the before we started! He had the usual weird lizard on his wrist, but now all of his exposed skin was covered in weird dragon/serpent tattoos. I almost didn't recognize him until I saw that his usual mess of hair was the same.

And that was a moment before a wave of black flame washed over me, destroying the monsters around me and bathing me in a scalding bath of weird magic fire. My vision obscured, even with the enchantments on my helmet, I felt something latch onto my wrist and my body was suddenly being fed mana. It 'tasted' weird, but it was like a mind potion right to the blood.

I had to will the protective wards on my armour to stay dormant while it heated up. I started to sweat as the inside of my helmet glowed red, but slowly, the magnetic randomness that my armour had become faded, and I stood up giving the thing attached to my wrist a couple of light tugs. Instantly, the fire winked out, and the mana feed cut off, the line detaching from my arm. It was hard to breath, but with the excess power, I activated the repair function on the armour...

And had to start slogging through monsters again!

"Hahaha!" Cao Cao laughed, "You are a poor replacement for the Demon Fox, but still, you're quite tenacious!"

"Issei!" I heard Asia cry out, bringing my attention away from pulling the head off a much dragon long enough to see the scale armoured form of Issei falling from the sky. He was trailing blood on the way down, his chest having been speared right thought. But even as he fell, I saw he had a bottle in his hand.

Cao Cao had changed too, aside from flying, he had a ring of light behind him, kind of like a halo. Floating around that ring of light, were several orbs of light. "Too many monsters..." I grumbled, needing to look away so I didn't get chewed on some more, "Damnit Shinkage, you better not have gone to sleep."

" **Awaiting target, all batteries charged.** " The bold voice of Shinkage called out over the din of combat.

"Delly!" I yelled again, hopping away from a killer vine, and kicking it towards a dragon before it could breath on me, "Have you found him!?"

"What?!" Cao Cao said as the next monster to step out of a shadow...

Was a fluffy stuffed white tiger. Sure, it roared menacingly, and was the size of a pickup truck... But when it attacked me, its paw bounced off my raised forearm with one of those toy 'squeaky hammer' noises. I gave it an equally comical boop on the nose (getting another squeaky noise), spread my wings and rocketed into the air.

There were still monsters all over the place, though Saji and that scary dragon/serpent collection he had on his skin was dealing with most of those. Kiba and Xenovia were still holding off Siegfried, though no ground seemed to have been gained or lost there. Heracles was hanging, ass out, in a wall next to the stairs we'd come up. Irina was hanging in the air, wings and clothes torn somewhat, while looking down at Jeanne, who was riding a dragon that looked to be made of swords. Rossweisse and Georg were standing on what looked like the only two patches of clear ground within twenty paces of them, with dozens of magic circles of every make and colour around them both. Asia was helping Issei to his feet again. And Shinkage was at the top of the stairs, in the perfect spot to see the entire battlefield.

But most importantly, Yasaka, Kunou and Delly were no where to be seen.

" **UNBOUND!** " I shouted down, "Duck and cover!" I added.

Most of the Heroes had the common sense to know something was up when every one of the Kuoh team backed up and raised their forearms. At the top of the stairs, even from nearly a hundred metres up, I could hear Shinkage's internal mechanisms working, all four hips discharging and rotating out the mana batteries installed there. His claws dug into the ground, his tail buried itself too, as his armour opened up, and all the left over magic that people had been throwing around since we started, was drawn into him as well.

" **Starlight BREAKER!** "

And it was all washed away in a cone of dark pink light. In a nearly perfect semi-circle, the entire battlefield was burned away with pure chaotic energy. Over the course of about ten seconds, the once beautiful palace and gardens were reduced to flat scorched ground. No buildings, no rubble, just dirt and survivors.

Speaking of, aside from a lot of stunned looks, everyone was fine. I was a little disappointed that all the notable heroes were still on their feet, (except Heracles, who butt was now on fire as he struggled to free himself from the only remaining wall of the castle), while all of the Kuoh group were dusting themselves off, ready to fight again. But aside from that... nothing.

"Shinkage! Help Rossweisse!" Issei called out, "Saji help Irina! Kiba Xenovia with me! Sensei he's yours!"

* * *

"What even are you?!" Cao Cao growled, "How were you able to predict all this?!"

We were having what amounted to a dogfight in the sky, while everyone below sorted themselves out again, "If you can't see past your own arrogance, then telling you would be pointless!" I replied, tumbling out of the way of a lightning thrust of his spear.

Several of those orbs detached from that halo on his back, and I rolled to avoid them, doing my best to follow Akeno's flying tutorial of 'ignoring everything but what you're following'. "I'll admit it was a mistake to think you'd stay in Dimension Lost." He blocked my punch with the haft of his spear, then kicked me in the gut. "Especially with your two familiars!" He dove at me, and his spear sheared off a bit of a shoulder plate, "But you are no match for me in the air!" He laughed, his spear sweeping left and right rapidly, shaving bits off my armour without actually getting through, "Let's see how you handle this!"

I couldn't dodge the oncoming stab and still avoid the two orbs he sent with his attack. I opted not to get stabbed (since I knew my armour wouldn't stop it at all) and was helpless to stop the two orbs from sticking to my breastplate...

But then some of the runes started blazing over my armour. One of them was something that effected 'living things', but I was protected from that. The other set off the 'contact magic' wards, and bounced off, returning to the glowing ring behind him. "Try harder, show me something new." I said, grabbing hold of the orb still sticking to me, "Mine now." And I crushed it, even as I twisted out of the way of another jab.

He flinched, as if I'd punched him, backing away, his spear glowing hotter, "You DARE destroy one of the seven treasures? HOW?!"

I didn't let him get out of range, darting after him even as he tried sweeping his spear at me again. This time I was watching though, the move exactly the same as the one before he hit me the first time. "I learn from every encounter." I said, stopping my punch short instead of countering, another one of those orbs touching my fist, followed by a light 'tap' on the side of my helmet.

I quickly opened my hand and took hold of the orb before he could back up again and return it to the halo behind him. "I will not be beaten by a monster!" He yelled, even as the orb shattered like glass in my hand, "I will show you that humans are the pinnacle! That only we are fit to walk the earth!"

I tried to close the distance again, but he simply kept dodging. He was faster in the air than I was, and had far more experience than I did. But I was able to keep one step ahead of his spear, even as he started flinging slashes of light at me. If I pushed him any harder, he'd either call for backup, run, or do something I couldn't defend against. I just needed to ground him somehow.

So, instead of trying to get closer... I ran away. I made one last try at flying at him, missed, then started a dive towards the still deadlocked fight on the ground. I wove left and right, avoiding the flying blades of light as best I could while trying to get lower to the ground. I did my best to keep his attacks from interfering with the fighting on the castle grounds, and managed to get close enough to the ground that when he inevitably cut one of my wings in half, I didn't leave too much of a crater. Even as I pulled myself out of the dirt, I sent my pack of foxes out to hide among the rubble Shinkage's impact crater had left. Not the best place for a fight but...

Like a hunting animal, Cao Cao had chased after me, his feet touching down a moment after I'd stood up, and his spear weaving and stabbing expertly towards me, "No more chances! You die here!" He yelled, the orbs behind him changing into spears of light and aiming themselves at me.

I had to admit, he was probably on the same level as Ouka, Takemikazuchi Familia's lead spear man. Maybe even better than Dix, the level five mastermind behind the Xenos incident. That and suddenly having to weave and dodge around more spears of light, Cao Cao was a formidable opponent. I'd chosen my battlefield poorly too, the rough sloped terrain less than ideal for my shunpo. For a solid minute, I played a 'no touch' fight with him, his spear and those energy spears, desperately dodging and weaving around the sun bright blade of his spear, even feeling its heat over my tails as he tried to cut them off.

But I'd had enough, and I could play the 'one as many' card too.

"I'll burn you away! May the Holy Light of Longinus leave nothing but your bleached bones behind!" He hopped backwards, using the momentum of one of my punches to get a little distance, and pointed the white hot glowing spear at me.

And a little black fox flowed out from behind a shattered boulder, and snatched the only orb that hadn't turned into a spear of light, out of the air behind him. This was followed by a half dozen more foxes, leaping out of the shadows and from under wreckage, aiming to rip and tear at him, even as I jumped to the side to get out of the way.

"NO!" He turned and fired the blast of energy meant for me, at the fox with the orb in its mouth. But it was fast enough to get out of the way, even as a cone of nothingness was ripped out of the landscape, just missing the battlefield where everyone was fighting, and only catching the back half of my ghostly fox as it tried to leap clear.

"I wonder what this one does?" I picked up the orb and crushed it too, "I wonder what will happen if I break the others too? It's not a Sacred Gear, is it?" I pushed power into my armour, lighting up blood red copper lines I'd etched into every piece, my flaming/melting purple aura casting shadows over him, even through the light of his spear and weird halo.

He resisted the fear effect, mostly. He backed up a step, ignoring the small foxes biting at his legs, but then he steadied and he took out a bottle from his belt, "Tears heal all wounds." He held me at spear point as he popped the top off it.

Then his hand disappeared in a puff of bloody mist, the bottle surviving only long enough to hit the ground and spill its contents uselessly.

"Kidnapping the mother of a child was your first mistake." I said, his motion finally stopped enough for me to step forward and slap the spear aside. With that same hand, I grabbed his wrist then with the other, I 'slapped the wave' planting my palm firmly against his chest, the sudden compression of air having no where to go but through the softest object it could. "The next was telling me your plans." I looked him in the eyes, "And the last, was letting yourself get separated from your support, like an animal."

I had to respect his toughness, even with most of his insides exploded out his back, he managed to spit at me with contempt, before smiling and dropping the still glowing spear on the ground.

As the light left his eyes and the glowing ring behind him winked out, I made sure to break his neck, and crush his heart (what was left of it at least). I then looked towards the castle and what was left of the only surviving wall. Maki waved a hand at me from her perch, then ducked back inside the tower.

Slowly, my armour feeling suddenly very heavy and unbalanced from all the bits that had been shaved off it, I picked up the spear and started walking out of the crater. As I walked, I pulled in as much power as I could, breathing it in, holding it, and letting the air out. By the time I got to the top of the crater, I was no longer feeling exhausted, just... heavy. I continued this as I walked through the lower courtyard, Cao Cao's heels and the butt of the spear dragging along the ground. As I climbed the steps, my armour slowly repairing itself of all the damage it had taken, I let my aura burn, a second layer of armour growing over me in the form of my 'fox shadow'.

And like this I crested the steps. Holding the broken, cooling body of Cao Cao up with one hand, I planted the butt of the spear into the ground, and yelled into the night sky my victory.

* * *

The battle ground to a sudden halt. Spells failed and fizzled out. Sword points wavered or pointed downwards. Faces held disbelief or shock. Some one vomited.

"You've lost." I said, giving Cao Cao's body a little shake, his head flopping around obscenely, bits of what hadn't already fallen out from under his shirt splatting to the ground. "Your champion is dead, your efforts here have failed. If you want to keep fighting, that's fine." I took a step forward, the spear, quiet and normal looking so far, suddenly glowing bright white, "But I suggest you get the hell off my lawn." My tails fanned out behind me, and my collection of foxes snarled into reality, all seven of them glowing like I was, "Georg, you know what I want, and if I do not get it, in a real timely fashion, I'll make sure you're the last one left when I come and find you personally."

He looked like he wanted to cry, scream, and crap himself all at once. I found it oddly satisfying.

"For the express purpose of its delivery, you will be allowed to visit Kuoh. If I find you or yours there for any other reason aside from an invitation from an approved party..." I gave Cao Cao another little shake.

During my speech, the Kuoh gang had been backing away from the heroes, weapons still ready, but lining up to either side of me. The heroes glanced at each other, obviously angry, but now without their strongest piece. Siegfried put his swords away (all six of them! He had four extra arms!) and stepped forward.

"May we-"

I stepped forward as well, holding out Cao Cao (not shaking him this time), "Yes. As a person, our views were at odds. As an opponent, he was a worthy foe."

We met half way, and he took the body from me, holding him with an arm under his neck and knees. "If we cross paths again," He said, "I would like to face you personally."

"Just keep innocent mothers and children out of it." I replied.

"What of Leonardo?" He asked.

"We treat prisoners well. Ask Bikou." I honestly didn't know if Leonardo was alive, but if it went to plan, he'd be at the hotel, in a bed, and having all kinds of fluffy dreams right about now. "If he's not a raging psychopath like Freed was he'll get let out eventually. If he is, then he'll still be treated well, at the bottom of a very deep hole."

"Very well." He frowned, but took a step back, turned, and walked back towards the other heroes.

"You're just going to walk away from them?" Heracles asked. He looked like he went another round with someone, and his shirt was ripped, and his exposed skin was bruised all over but he sounded ready to fight regardless.

"We will find another way." Siegfried said, "It's what he would have wanted." He stopped, looked across at Georg, "It's time."

The remnants of them were looking at me. Georg was glaring, Jeanne was furious, Heracles was uncertain, and before Siegfried had turned away, he had looked thoughtful. "You can figure your own way out, again." Georg said, a thick purple fog gathering around them.

"Timely fashion." I reminded him as they fizzled out and vanished.

I turned back, looking at the Kuoh team and letting all the special effects I'd been holding vanish. The armour, my foxes, the glowing spear (though I had to look at it like it was bothering me before it shut off), until finally I stood before them in my nice trench coat and hat.

Then with a yawning, sucking noise from someplace behind me, a portal opened.

* * *

I was just too emotionally drained to be anything other than irritated as I hopped forward, rolled, and came back to my feet facing the twenty metre wide eye bleeding portal that opened up someplace near where the once grand palace (now a very flat glassy surface) once was. For a moment, I wasn't sure what I was seeing. This was a much bigger portal than Arthur made, making me wonder what was coming through. After a moment, I could make out a rapidly expanding shape in the middle.

"Sensei... Is that a dragon?" Issei asked, looking down at his left arm, "Never mind. It is." Another glance, "That's Yu-Long." A pause, "Wait, WHAT?!"

The dragon head very quickly filled the space of the portal, then flowed out of it with a low roar and a 'YA HOOOO!' from somewhere above it. A rider maybe? We all ducked as over forty metres of emerald green Eastern Dragon flew through the portal, curling up above the battlefield (almost exactly like that picture from Dragon Ball Z), its great antlered and whiskered head looking around for danger. From just behind those antlers, a shape detached itself, falling to the ground without a care that it had been from over fifty metres in the air. With hardly any impact at all, a brown furry... monkey(?) landed in front of us.

Slowly, as if it were stretching, the hip high monkey grew, stood properly on two legs, had its arms grow to the proper lengths, and then finally, had what looked like a fancy black with gold bordered monk's robe flutter into existence over his body. Lastly, a familiar looking staff extended from his palm. This he planted on the ground, leaning on it like an old man (a shaggy brown haired old man but still) while he looked at us through, of all things, a pair of black wrap around shades.

Pulling a pipe out of his robe, he looked at me, then the spear, then back to me, "You're not Cao Cao."

"You're kidding!" The Yu-Long said, his form curling around as he slithered in the air, lowering his head, "Are you telling me I wasted all that effort getting here, for nothing?! Aw man... Does this mean I'm gonna have to go back before trying all the food here?"

"Doesn't he look like..." Xenovia mumbled.

"And that staff... I've seen it before." Irina replied.

Ignoring them, I replied, "I killed him." I then bowed, Japanese style since I had the spear still in hand, "Kodori Haruhime."

"Oh! Think that's her? Has to be!" Yu-Long said, his voice oddly normal considering his huge size.

"The one who claims to be a student of Takemikazuchi." He said, taking a long look at me. "Hmm..." He put the pipe away and extended his left hand, "Sun Wukong."

We shook once, then at the same time we tried to perform the 'secret handshake' on one another. To anyone else, except maybe Yu-Long who was looking down at us, and mayyyyyyyybe Asia who knew the technique as well, nothing seemed to be wrong, but in the span of maybe two seconds, we both matched the exact motions for the move, except, since we were doing this at the exact same times, our hands didn't actually move, though the pressure against my palm changed more than a dozen times.

He opened his hand and I let him go, "Not too bad. You at least have a decent grip." He said, "Now... We were supposed to be back up, so where's the emergency?"

* * *

 **NOTES!**

A lot of things happening here, but since I'm running a little over my usual, the after action report will happen next time. A lot of things changed from the books, all keyed around Kodori taking huge advantage of Cao Cao's early hand reveal. Yakasa going super sa... fox, was a huge factor in the books, taking a lot of attention off of the other heroes. But this time, the Kuoh team didn't have as much to deal with, and four extra members on the field. I'm sure the Hero Faction will be back, though maybe not as prominent as they are in future DxD books.

Now maybe Kodori can get that vacation she wanted...


	93. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

"Backup huh?" Issei looked around, first at us, then the nearly glass smooth battlefield, "Did we really win that quickly?"

I gave Issei a pat on the shoulder and turned away, "Asia?" I called out quietly.

She looked up at me but averted her eyes quickly, but then separated from Xenovia and came over to me. "I'm... I'm sorry, I..."

One of my tails gave her a headpat, since my hands were either full or covered in blood. "Thank you, sorry you had to see that." I said softly as her healing aura fixed up the stab I'd taken earlier, along with all the other bruises, scrapes and minor acid burns I'd gotten, "Everyone else seen to?"

"Yes." She smiled, "I want to thank Haruhime-san too..."

"Next time I call." I nodded.

"What are you going to do... um, with that?" She asked.

I only noticed it then, that Asia, Irina and Xenovia weren't looking away from me. They were averting their eyes from the spear. The quiet conversation behind me stopped, and Wukong asked, "Yes, what are you going to do with that?"

"And why does the air hurt my ears?" Yu-Long asked, "I thought Kyoto was number one on the top ten most harmonious energy capitols of the world."

I sighed, reminded of the screechy feedback I'd been ignoring since I upset the dragon veins, "I am currently the Kitsune of Kyoto. When Cao Cao captured me in a small dimensional space like this one, he told me his plans." Shinkage walked over to me and sat at attention, so I gave his chin a pat, "Thanks to some creative thinking from my partners, we escaped." I looked around for Delly, but didn't see her, so I went on, "Then I worked with Kunou, Yasaka's daughter and the one formerly in charge in her absence, got permission to screw with the ley lines, and basically undermined everything Cao Cao was working for."

"Then... All this here..." Saji blinked, "Wait! That would mean..."

"He told us where he would be, when he would be there, and put himself into his own trap. Aside from rescuing Yasaka-sama, we didn't even need to show up really." I finished, "All that's left is for me to ask Kunou if the mission is done. Speaking of?"

Maki spoke up, "She took Yasaka-sama back with a teleport tag, along with her two guardians."

"And yes, since he told us everything, we also had some hidden backup. When we first met, he said he could see Shinkage, who was hidden by Delly's illusion since we were out in public, and Delly, who was hidden by her own illusion. One was fairy magic, the other was a hybrid of fallen angel and human magic." I looked around, gave my pockets a pat, then called out, "Loaner?"

A minuscule fox head peaked out from the ruff of fur behind Yu-Long's massive dragon head, "Yip?"

"How'd you get there?" Yu-Long asked, one great dragon eye looking upwards.

"He made no mention of the pocket fox." I continued, "Making me think he couldn't see them with what ever he used for detecting invisible things. Silly when you're walking around the Demon Capitol of the world, but maybe that was more Georg's oversight." I shrugged, "So, we had Kunou's guardians hiding here, and they crossed over when Cao Cao's gang used Dimension Lost."

"And history repeats." Wukong nodded, "A tyrant's rule comes to an end."

"As for the spear." I looked at it, then at Loaner, then shrugged, "I've got an idea or two. But we have to leave first. Where do the teleport tags take us?" I asked.

"There's a conference room at the hotel. Biggest space we could find and lock down." Saji said, "I hope Tomoe-chan isn't making too much of a fuss over Kunou-chan and Yasaka-san." He held out a few bits of paper, "I brought spares too."

I looked around, all of us tired looking but victorious, "Issei?"

"Oh right! Um..." He looked way up, "If you want to join us, you'll have to shrink a bit." Then to Wukong, "You're invited too of course."

"I suppose I wouldn't fit into any of the buildings around here..." Yu-Long sighed, "Gimme a moment, and you! Off my head."

Loaner vanished, suddenly poking his head out of Wukong's robe and holding the nice wood and gold pipe in his teeth, "Oh thank you. Mind fetching the, ah thank you again." Loaner ducked back in then returned with a match.

Yu-long's emerald green glow faded, and the massive dragon body compressed into itself. Over the next few seconds, he went from legendary dragon, to a 180cm man, with a wiry build, angular and handsome face, and a nice emerald green and gold bordered suit. Thankfully the glow was gone, but he still had somewhat messy short hair, and a pair of small antlers sticking out from his head behind his slightly pointed ears.

"Admit it! I am one handsome dragon." He grinned as everyone admired him.

I rubbed my chin a moment, then offered him my hat. He took a look at it, then snapped his fingers, making one of his own that matched his suit, complete with a phoenix feather sticking out of it. With a perfect flip, it plunked on his head. All he needed was a cane at this point.

"Don't leave anything behind." Issei said, "Xenovia-chan?"

"Got all my daggers back." She replied.

"Shinkage?" I asked.

" **I have some pebbles in my feet, but all my parts are accounted for.** " He shook a paw with a rattle.

"Oh hey... There's two Red Dragon Emperors?" Yu-Long looked back and forth between Issei and Shinkage.

"We'll explain later." Issei accepted a tag from Saji, "Count to three before the next person goes."

With a little flash of light they started vanishing from the field in a nice orderly fashion. Finally, it was down to myself and Wukong, oh and Loaner, who seemed to be looking through all of the monkey god's pockets.

"You took the low path." He said after a moment.

"An animal is born, eats, finds a mate, procreates, then dies." I said, remembering my talk with Wiene, the best dragon girl ever, about 'choice'. "Sure, an animal may fight and kill for food or territory, but that falls under 'eat' and 'mate'."

"True, true." He nodded, taking a little puff from his pipe, what ever it was burning pleasantly fragrant.

"To kidnap a person? To take over their mind, and try and use them for some sort of blood sacrifice? To try and leave someone in some kind of dimensional void so they'd starve to death? To want to wipe all creatures other than ones like it out? Those were choices." I bowed my head then looked up again, "Honoured Elder, I hunt animals, but I kill monsters."

"Age before wisdom then." He smiled, then looked down, "Shoo, I can't teleport with you in my pocket."

As he vanished, Loaner stuck his head out from my coat collar, and rubbed his face against my cheek, "Thanks." I gave him a pat, counted to three, then activated the circle.

* * *

The cleanup was actually rather simple. Thanks to Sona inspiring efficiency in her peerage, and Serafall being professional when she needed to be, all the 'loose ends' were already squared away. Yasaka, the two guardians, and Kunou were already in a room and resting comfortably. Delly and Leonardo as well as Tsubasa the Rook were in another room as well. There had apparently been an attack here, but with everyone ready for trouble, as well as the extra supplies brought in by the Gremory labs, the only sign there had been any trouble at the hotel was being mopped up (literally) as we arrived.

Asia of course put herself to work as soon as she saw Tomoe with a smudge of blood (not hers) on her face. While everyone else sort of sat down on the first available chair and accepted refreshments from the already prepared carts in the room.

It reminded me of home.

"How are they doing?" I asked Ruruko, "Sure Tsubasa will be enough to guard Leonardo?"

"Delly-chan just wanted her to carry him. What ever spell she has on that poor boy is really strong." She giggled, "Such a cute sleeping face."

"Good." I was about to give her shoulder a pat, when I saw just how... dirty my hands were. "I'll be cleaning up for a few minutes."

"We'll be having a meeting upstairs again once things are tidied up here." She nodded, "Long enough for you to put that..." She motioned to the very long spear with the very faintly glowing end, "Someplace, before we turn the hotel cameras back on."

"Thank you." I looked around the room at the exhausted teenagers, getting a few thumbs up, a smile or two, a wave, "We did good today." I said.

"Yes Sensei, we did." Issei grinned, "I hope we can actually have a vacation tomorrow."

"Me too." I nodded, "Yu-Long-san, Sun Wukong-san." I bowed to them, "Please stick around. We'll be meeting soon."

"Oh! Can we order some food?" Yu-Long asked, "It was a rough trip here, and I was promised food for the trouble."

"I swear..." Wukong sighed, "I'll never hear the end of it if we don't feed him."

"We'll order room service in about ten minutes." Tomoe said, giving Asia a smile, "Then we can wake up the hotel staff from their little nap."

"Yes!" Yu-Long grinned.

"Shinkage?" I gave my coat a pat again, "Loaner?"

Loaner was currently getting a good rubdown by Serafall, but dutifully rolled back to his feet and ran over to me, hopping up on Shinkage's back.

* * *

I really wanted nothing more than to clean up, go to Kunou, return my temporary authority, and go to sleep. The air itself was making my skin itch, with the weird discordance messing with the dragon veins had caused, and the low buzzing in my ears sounded like there was a bee or something buzzing around my head.

But, things to do first.

"Loaner?" I looked down to the white fox, "I have a message for you to deliver."

His reply was to look up at me, sit properly (while still keeping perfect balance on Shinkage's back) and wag his fluffy white tail crazily.

"I need you to go to Heaven, and find Michael." I continued, thinking of the calm, almost sad looking arch angel, "He might be busy, but make sure you get his attention, and let him know I need to see him, urgently. Can you do that for me?"

More crazy tail wagging.

I reached out, and with the least bloody bit of my gauntlet, brushed the underside of his chin. While I did so, I pushed mana into him. I wasn't sure why I felt I needed to, but Akeno had told me that some of these things, related to me being a Kitsune, would feel instinctual. Loaner soaked up the attention, and my mana, fondly, then with a little jump into the air, he vanished with a 'pop'.

" **Excitable.** " Shinkage commented, " **I'm surprised you want to get rid of that so quickly.** "

We finished the trip to my room in silence. Only when I'd shut the door to my room did I answer, "It went through every protection I'd come up with, and the best metal I can make without more pure adamant. I want it off the field." I tapped the glowing head against the nearest wall, an there was that weird sort of fuzzy resistance before it actually touched the wall itself, "It's acting like Bikou's staff in regards to my curse."

" **Fair.** " He sat patiently while I took off my gauntlets and did some quick cleaning, " **I could try and break it. I still have those bone inserts in.** "

"That could go three ways." I ran my gauntlets under the tap, scrubbing them with a wire brush, then drying them with a fluffy Gremory Red hotel towel, "You won't be able to. You will be able to. Or you will be able to, and it explodes." I looked at the long spear now resting across my bed, "Besides, it won't be an act of charity."

" **Be that as it may. It still seems unlike you to discard a potentially new research object.** "

Gauntlets dried and taken care of, I got out of my coat. Thanks to all the care I'd put into making the chemicals I'd put on it to protect it (and me) from workplace hazards, it hardly needed more than a shake to get the dirt off it. The boots were next, and they too were nice and clean. My body suit however was... a wreck. A puncture over my hip, dried blood all down that leg, bits where the armour had cut through it after a nasty impact, some acid had eaten through bits of it here and there, and I was over due to relieve some pressure.

"Lemme get those rocks out of your feet." I took one of the back plates of his body off, "And take a look inside..."

" **When the mist separated us, I arrived inside a magic circle. By the time I'd figured out how to break the spell it had on me, I was already... very high up.** " He explained while his internal light let me look around to make sure nothing was still damaged, " **The impact broke just about everything that wasn't a solid piece, but since I was already at full charge, the repair function pulled me together again.** "

He rolled over and shook his paws in the air, the rattle of dirt and pebbles clattering around with a series of clinks. "When I heard your heart still humming, I knew you'd be okay. But I was worried for a moment." I admitted, "Good job with the secret weapon."

" **It worked as intended. And felt very satisfying.** " The rattling stopped, so I helped him wiggle around on his back to shake the dirt onto the floor.

"We'll do a proper strip down when we get back. And I'll change a couple of your back plates, install a parachute of some kind." I put his armour back in place, locking it down. "If Michael arrives before I get out of the shower..."

" **I'll offer him food and drink.** " He nodded.

* * *

"Lady Kodori." Michael greeted me as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom. He was quite elegantly averting his eyes, since I had walked out in nothing but a towel, "I received your message."

He was wearing his full armour, including the massive shoulder guards and cape that went around the front of his shoulders and around his back. Loaner was biting the fabric about half way up the front edge of the cape, and was dangling there. Not aggressively, but more like a dog refusing to let go of a toy. The dutiful fox started wagging his tail happily as soon as he saw me.

"Loaner, thank you." He let go instantly and hopped up onto Michael's hand to accept a pat, "Just give me a moment Lord Michael. And please, it's no trouble, have a cookie."

"Very well." He replied as I grabbed my formal battle kimono and went back into the little bathroom.

" **Told you so.** " Shinkage rumbled, " **I think I understand the reluctance to sin. To avoid excess and the like. But you should also be thankful you can taste at all.** "

"That is true." Michael replied after a very quiet crunching of a cookie, "Though you seem to have no trouble with your new body, I suppose it isn't truly alive."

" **Alive enough. Aren't living bodies simply shells for the soul? Mine just happens to be metal instead of flesh. I consume energy, heal, and sleep just as a normal body would.** "

I listened in on their mild philosophy with interest. While I'd done my best, without say, resorting to learning necromancy or the like, I was still worried Shinkage might be... lacking in some ways when it came to 'living'.

"Very true. Hm, your body may be more... permanent than one of flesh, but it would still require your care, so that it doesn't fail you."

" **Mine, or that of my friend.** " He replied, " **In a way not needing to eat isn't so bad. I never have to worry about my weight.** "

I stepped out of the bathroom, dressed for a formal occasion, or a formal duel, "Aside from it being too much for most wooden structures." I said.

" **I am as much an outdoor dragon, as an indoor one.** " He nodded.

"I can guess why you've asked for my presence." Michael said, "Is my second assumption correct, in that you wish to return the Lance of Longinus to the custodianship of Heaven once more?"

"I certainly wasn't going to call you here so I could wave it in your face and say 'ha, who's got the scary lance now'." I smiled, "Though I admit, this isn't purely out of altruism."

"What would you ask in return for such a gift?" He didn't even blink at my outright admittance of wanting to 'sell' the lance to him.

I pointed at his armour, "I would like learn how to make armour that can resist holy weapons. I am returning the lance to you, in the hopes of never seeing it again, since it bested my very best work. And so I ask you, someone who might know someone to teach me how I could make sure something like it never does it again."

He looked thoughtful, nodded, then said, "I accept." He smiled, his normally sad looking eyes brightening, "I've a feeling you won't misuse this knowledge. And I will make sure the Lance of Longinus remains locked away."

"Thank you." I bowed, fist in palm, then got a cloth to make sure the bloody hand print on the spear was gone. Picking it up, I laid it over the backs of my hands, and offered it to him.

Wordlessly, he took it, carefully manoeuvred it (it was a three metre long spear in a room too short for it) so it was by his side, "Fair journey, Lady Kodori."

"Go with Grace, Lord Michael." And he vanished.

" **Hm, Delly isn't here. I suppose I'll just have a nap.** "

"You sure? This is as much your victory as any of ours."

" **I'll be fine. Don't forget to take the cheesecake with you to the meeting.** "

I gave his big metal head all kinds of pats, "Thanks partner."

* * *

I wheeled the silver cart of chilled cheesecake to the elevator, up two floors, and down to the end of the hall. Even through the discordance in the air, I could feel the presence of the most powerful Kitsune in Kyoto, and her daughter. It might have been because I was the 'custodian' of the land, or because I myself was a Kitsune and they were nearby, but it didn't matter. I had a promise to fulfill.

"Kunou." I tapped on the door. "It's me."

There was a quiet noise, then the sound of tiny shuffling feet. With a little grunt, then a heavy click, the door opened. Poor Kunou was only just tall enough to reach the lock on the door. She looked very tired, and her eyes were red with recently shed tears, but she smiled brightly all the same.

"Kodori-san." She greeted, stepping aside, "Please come in." She sniffed the air as I went by, "What's this?"

"Better than cookies." I replied, spotting the two Karasa-tengu, eyeing me and the cart cautiously, "Good job you two."

"It was our duty." They said together.

I followed Kunou down a very short hallway, just long enough to give who ever else was in the room some privacy from the front door, and there, laying on a massive super fluffy looking bed was Yasaka. She had an equally fluffy looking comforter pulled up to her chin, and looked to be sleeping peacefully. I could clearly make out the outlines of her tails under the blanket, and suddenly didn't feel so bad about how much grooming mine needed. She clearly had more volume than mine, as well as two more tails.

"Serafall-san dispelled what ever was done to mother's mind, and she's been sleeping soundly." Kunou said quietly, "Though, I'm surprised she can sleep through all this noise..." She added with a pout, "I had no idea what it would feel like..."

"Me either." I knelt in front of her, bringing me to eye level with her, "Kunou, how would you declare the mission to rescue your mother?" I took off my silk gloves, and offered my hand to her, palm up as if holding something small in the cup of my hand.

She smiled and took my hand, placing hers over it, "I would declare it a success." She replied, a weird tingling feeling sweeping itself through my body, making the hair on my tails bristle slightly, like someone was brushing them backwards.

"Then I return the authority of the land to you." I raised my hand and bowed my head, touching my forehead to the back of her hand. As soon as the tingling sensation faded, I let go of her hand, but instead of backing away, she took a step forward and hugged my head tightly. I wrapped my arms around her back, "You were very brave. Thank you for trusting me, and the others from Kuoh."

We spent a moment like that, then she let me go and stepped back, "I wish to be here when she wakes up." She started, scrubbing her kimono sleeve over her eyes.

"I'll let them know." I nodded, getting to my feet again, "I just have one thing to do before that then." I went to the hotel room's tiny kitchen and brought out four plates. I put five slices of cheesecake onto four plates. "For you." I handed a slice each to the guardians, "And you." Of course the double slice went to Kunou, "So you don't secretly eat your mother's share."

She tried really hard to look innocent, but nodded, "I may also have eaten all your cookies before getting home that day..."

"The youkai we enlisted to help with the dragon veins ate all the cookies you gave us." One of the guardians said.

"I'll make more tonight or tomorrow." I nodded, "Have the front desk call Issei's room if you need us." I gave Kunou's ears one last pat, then left for my next destination.

* * *

I followed my inner sense towards Delly. Since I hadn't gotten a call yet to meet, I figured I'd stop there next. Tapping on the door, I announced myself, "Tsubasa? It's Kodori."

A moment later, the athletic rook opened the door, "Hey Sensei." She said quietly, "It's kind of weird in here, but come in. Oh is that more..." She motioned a hand at the cart, and was instantly visited by a tail.

"You all had your share already." I said quietly, leaving the cart at the door. I followed her to the main section of the room, "Oh..." Yes, it WAS weird in here.

The setup was much the same. Giant fluffy bed, big fluffy blankets, small kitchen etc etc. But instead of a kitsune under the blankets, there was Leonardo. Instead of that sleepy blank look on his face, he looked like he was truly sleeping. But that wasn't the weird part.

Delly, who was sitting on a pillow that had been put on the end table, was glowing faintly. She hadn't been pulling mana from me, so this was entirely her own effect. She was looking not at Leonardo, but at a woman who was sitting on the bed. She had the same brown skin as Leonardo, long glossy black hair, and a red robe/dress common to India. The curves of her face were soft, though she didn't have eyes a nose or mouth. Her hands, playing gently with Leonardo's white hair, were slender, but a little too long of finger. And while she had a lap, she didn't have anything below the knees. She looked like she had risen out of the bed itself, and stopped part way.

"Delly?" I asked quietly.

"Hey boss." She whispered, "Want the short version?"

"Yeah."

"I found him on the top floor of the palace. Just standing there with a spotlight behind him. The light, and him, had the same kind of 'please ignore me' spell on them that I've been using."

"Casting a massive shadow of him all over the field without actually realizing it." I nodded.

"Well, I tried to put him to sleep, but he already was. Who ever it was that had a hold on his mind basically had him sleeping with his eyes open, perfect for hypnotic suggestion. So, I tossed an instant coffee pill into him, then put him to sleep. Then I stuck an emergency teleport tag to him from Saji, and we left the field."

"And her?" I motioned to the faceless lady.

"The best way to keep a person under a sleep spell, is to make their dreams as comfortable as possible. Once Tsubasa got him into bed, I did a little poking about in his mind for a happy memory. Then the bed under him sprouted this lady here... Just appeared out of his shadow like those monsters."

"Surprised me." Tsubasa nodded, "But well... even without a face you can tell how much this person loved him."

"So, I'm really just keeping watch. They really messed with his head Boss... If you want a metaphor, she," Delly motioned to the faceless mother figure, "Was at the end of a dark hallway, around the corner, through an invisible locked door and tucked away in a little box."

"Good work." I said, "Until Azazel gets around to visiting, just keep him happy. If you think there is something you can do to untangle his mind, you know, maybe see if you can find his personality in there someplace, go ahead."

"I'm not touching any of the dirty work in there until he's in ether total darkness, or in a shadowless room." Delly shook her head.

"We'll think of something." I nodded, feeling my phone hum inside one of my sleeves, "Hmm, seems like it's time to meet?" I checked, "Anything you want to share before I go?" I asked Tsubasa.

She shook her head, "Delly-chan has already told me a bunch of it, and the others will fill you in on the rest. Ruruka or Tomoe will come by later to give me the short version later."

"Thank you." I nodded.

As I wheeled the cart towards the elevator, I took out my phone and noticed I had two messages. The first was Issei, and it read simply 'Meeting time'.

The next was a picture, backlit by a small fire, showing the dancing figure of Akeno in her Miko robes, and my two bronze foxes. The text itself was from Rias, and it said, 'Wishing you good fortune'.

Fox2: I'll remind Issei to call you soon. (Thumbs up emoji)

Then to Akeno.

Fox2: Our fortune was indeed good. (Smile, hug and four leaf clover emoji). Best Miko ever.

Rias and Akeno replied a moment later with the exact same message, 'We look forward to your safe return'.

* * *

"All settled in?" Azazel asked after everyone had accepted a plate of cheesecake (including Yu-Long and Wukong).

For the most part, everyone looked like they'd showered and changed clothes. There was still an obvious level of exhaustion in the room, but there was that hint of 'successful return' in the air, oh so familiar from back home. That 'high spirits wish I was sleeping' look.

"I'll start with what Delly told me." I said, briefly summing up what had led to Leonardo's capture.

"That explains a few things." Saji frowned, "But at least it was handled. I was getting tired holding off those monsters."

"What even was that?" I asked, "It looked like you were possessed."

"I kind of am? More like a working relationship, like Issei." Saji gave Issei a tap on the shoulder, "We've started comparing notes on how to deal with our mental roommates."

Issei nodded, giving Saji a similar shoulder tap, "With him handling the monsters, we could all focus on the heroes."

"I wouldn't have been able to handle Georg as well as I did if I had anything else to worry about." Rossweisse said, "I was just barely able to hold my ground as it was. And even when Shinkage came to help, all I could do was catch my breath."

"How'd you do against Heracles?" I asked Issei, "He was a wall ornament for a little while there."

"He was really tough!" Issei exclaimed, "And he had some kind of sacred gear that made him even tougher. But he didn't have a clue how to take a fall. I managed to get him into that arm hold you showed me," He rubbed his shoulder, probably remembering that classroom trauma, "then used my wings and thrusters to stuff him into that wall."

"Irina?" I asked, "You looked like you were having trouble."

"I'll admit it." She said with a sigh, "Jeanne wasn't as fast, or strong, or even skilled at the basic levels as I. But she has a similar ability to Kiba."

"Another cheaty face sword maker?" I asked, "That dragon?"

"Yeah! She made it out of swords! Thousands of them! They were all just mildly holy, but..." She sighed, "No excuses, I wasn't able to handle her. Once Delly-chan and Shinkage cleared the monsters, and Saji-kun started helping me, it got better, but..."

"That's why we work together." I said, "Kiba? Xenovia?"

"Siegfried is an astounding swordsman." Kiba said plainly, "And even as a human, his battle sense and strength are exceptional."

"Those extra arms... You would think they would just tangle on themselves, but they all worked in perfect unison. Those swords of his... All legendary objects! That didn't help at all." Xenovia added.

"I tried to help once Asia got me back on my feet." Issei rubbed his chest, "But about all I was good for was a shield."

"No shame at all in that." I said, "One of my usual party, Chigusa." I made a 'this high' motion with my hand, a little taller than Koneko, "She might not look like much, but she makes all the difference when she has a shield in her hands next to our fighting forwards."

"Yeah Issei, don't kick yourself over it." Xenovia grinned, "You were a reliable meat shield."

"Urg, when you say it like that..."

"With you there, we actually started to gain a little ground I think." Kiba said.

"Azazel?" I looked over to him.

He put down his plate, "Not much to say. I tried to get some help there, but you guys managed to clean up faster than expected." He motioned to Yu-Long and Wukong, who were making very polite, but full use of the room service cart that had been brought up before I arrived, "We'll be ready to start helping Yasaka put the ley lines back in place as soon as she wakes up, and I've already requested construction of a room for Leonardo. LED tech is progressing really well now. Much more efficient than even basic light magic."

"Be careful with him." I cautioned, "Delly says they really scrambled his mind, waking nightmare type stuff."

"If we need an expert, I'll ask if I can commission some of her time from you then." He nodded.

"Sure." I looked to Serafall, "Lady S... what are you two watching?" She had her face down, watching the screen of Maki's smartphone, "You didn't..."

Maki glanced up at me with a smile, then pressed one of the buttons on the side of the phone, "Sparkle... Sparkle... Kaboom!"

She did...

"Oh that's SO cool!" Serafall gushed, "Le Fey really IS a fan!" She looked up at me, "And you did it perfectly! On your first try!"

While holding my face and sighing, I replied, "I'm going to tickle you Maki. I am."

Maki didn't stop smiling, "I've already got it on cloud save. It's forever on the internet now." She grinned, letting Serafall hold the phone, "When everything kicked off, I ran back into the back wall of the palace walls, where the stairs were. I relocated a couple times, mostly to try and get a bead on someone to shoot them..." She shook her head, "But every time I managed to get my eyes down the barrel, something would change. More monsters, smoke, magic blasts..."

"You managed anyhow." I nodded, "Thank you for that."

"Well, when I saw you and Cao Cao take to the sky, you were suddenly the only two in a one on one. Once he grounded you though, you were both moving too fast. But then he took out that potion."

"That shot was perfect." I gave her a thumbs up.

"I was aiming for his head. He brought the bottle up just as I fired."

"Still got him." I nodded, "What were you recording for anyhow?"

"I asked her." Azazel said, "We might face them again, and honestly, they'd been pretty good at hiding their abilities until this point."

"The sacrifices we make." I sighed, "Lady Serafall?"

"Well, nothing really exceptional happened... They tried to get some of those nasty monsters through our wards, but they just burned up. With me here, they were extra sparkly." She smiled with a V sign over one eye, "But we made extra sure nothing got through, and that the guests were comfortable." She frowned, all the joy leaving her face, "Yasaka was a mess when she got here though."

The 'away' team all leaned forward a little, "How so?"

"She wasn't harmed physically. But she was basically rabid when she woke up. You might have stopped her from transforming, but she was still in a berserk state when we tried to wake her up." Serafall shook her head, "I did what I could, but there might be other complications. Hopefully being with her daughter will set things right again."

"She was sleeping peacefully when I went to visit." I nodded, "Lets hope its just the left overs from being forced to transform." I was looking forward to talking to her... you know, without all the problems. "Yu-Long-san? Sun-Wukong-san? Your thoughts? Plans? Aside from dinner apparently?"

Still dressed in that fashionable emerald green suit, Yu-Long put his plate down and looked at Wukong hopefully. The elder monkey god looked back, sighed, then said, "Since we're here, we'll stay for a few days. I was supposed to be around in the mortal realm for a certain meeting soon anyhow." He gave a meaningful look to Azazel, "Unless you've already messed things up?"

"Hardly. Even as polite and formal as they are, they're easy to get along with." He grinned, "Don't worry about the bill if you want to stay here."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"What did you do with Longinus?" Azazel asked.

"Traded it to Micheal for a tutorial on how to make holy resistant materials." I shrugged, "You cheat by making swords on demand." I pointed to Kiba, "I cheat by taking things that can break my armour out of enemy hands. Oh, then learning how I can make things that resist it. Still have to work on better lightsabre defence..."

Kiba shrugged while others laughed. Azazel calmed the room down a bit, "Right right, get some sleep then. I'm sure all those people who follow the rules won't let you sleep in at all. Last day of the trip and all that, right?"

"As much as I want to sleep in..." Rossweisse sighed, "Yeah, going to be an early morning."

* * *

I followed the rest of them out of the room, save Issei who's room it actually was, and after a little dividing of bodies, I just happened to be in the same elevator as Azazel and our two guests from the Celestial Heavens.

"Are you going to come back with the rest of them?" Azazel asked, "And why the fancy dress?"

"I didn't know if Yasaka-sama would be awake. And it's still a combat ready outfit." I considered a moment, "And no, I'm going to get a vacation. Even if I have to walk back to Kuoh."

"Wouldn't hear of it." Azazel said, the four of us stepping out of the elevator, "Want me to arrange for Shinkage's trip back then?"

"I'll ask and let you know in the morning. He's a free being, not going to decide when his vacation is over for him." We all chuckled.

"Sounds good. Sun Wukong, Yu-Long? If you'll come with me, I'll get you both to a room." Azazel turned to the other two, "This place has almost everything you could want. The... after dark services however are just down the street."

"After dark?" Yu-Long asked.

"Don't corrupt the dragon." Wukong sighed, "Kodori-san, would you be interested in a lesson, at a later time?"

Yu-Long paused his youthful 'looking at everything like a tourist' and looked down at Wukong, "Really? I ask all the time, and you're the one asking her?" He crossed his arms and pouted, "Not fair."

I gave Wukong a fist in palm bow, "When I am more balanced, I would be honoured to accept a lesson." He nodded sagely, and I continued with, "Right now, the air sounds like a hundred flickering light bulbs."

"We just need Yasaka, or her daughter, to give us permission to start the restoration. If we're lucky, it might be just a minor buzz by noon tomorrow." Azazel assured.

"Tomorrow then." We all said.

* * *

After a brief visit to my room for some personal maintenance... (I was really looking forward to not having to use that little pump when I got back to my family). I told Shinkage I'd be with Yasaka and Kunou. Aside from rolling over on the hotel supplied 'XXXL Doggo bed' and reminding me to get some sleep (because he was still honour bound to tell people when I didn't sleep), he said to pass on his well wishes for Yasaka's recovery, and that he'd be happy sticking with me for another day or two of actual vacation.

When I arrived at Kunou's room, one of the guardians opened the door instead, nodding instead of a verbal greeting, and motioning me to be quiet as well. Tomoe was sitting guard now instead of Tsubasa, and she gave me a silent but cheerful wave at my appearance.

"Go sleep." I whispered after leaning down next to her, "I'll keep watch."

"You sure?" She asked when I leaned my head (and ear) down for her, "You look almost as tired as they do."

Kunou was sitting in a chair by Yasaka, with her upper body flopped over the bed one hand holding the end of a tail that had escaped from under the confines of the blanket. And while yes, she was drooling ever so slightly as she snored, it looked uncomfortable.

I nodded to Tomoe, and she gave me a pat on the shoulder before standing up and leaving, giving a wave to the two Guardians before closing the door behind her. I looked the mother and daughter, considered a moment, then picked Kunou up and gently placed her on the bed next to Yasaka, careful to place her in the biggest gap between the tails that had fanned out under the blanket (yes they made great pillows, but they still got numb if you leaned on them too much). As quietly as I could, I went through the closets and found the spare blankets, put one over Kunou, and then wrapped myself in one sitting in Tomoe's chair.

"We'll take shifts." The Karasa-Tengu on my right said, "Thank you, Kodori-sama." Said the one on the left.

I nodded to them both, and fell asleep watching the mother and daughter.

* * *

September 29

I woke to the feeling of my phone vibrating against my elbow. The light coming in through the windows told me I'd actually slept in a little, so it was probably one of the students.

MagicHand: Sensei, sorry to bother you, but would you happen to know a good gift for an angel?

I squinted at my phone, thought about closing it and going back to sleep, but what kind of big sister would I be if I did that?

Fox2: A certain sword swinging girl we know?

MagicHand: Yeah.

Fox2: Not jewellery. Don't want a misunderstanding. Depending on how close you are, a date might go well. If not, something hand made. Or practical. I could teach you how to knit. I've heard that it gets cold while flying.

There was a long pause, then...

MagicHand: I think I have a good idea now. Could you teach me how to knit before... wow... can't even type that without it hurting. That day in December.

Fox2: Deal.

MagicHand: We're about to head out too. Staying in?

Fox2: Yeah.

MagicHand: I'll let the others know. I mean... They probably already guessed.

Fox2: I'll send a message when something changes. Oh, take more pictures for the Boss. She misses you.

MagicHand: I'm already working with Shyguy. He's helping store them. Stuff for the yearbook too.

I sent one last thumbs up emoji, then closed my phone, looking over at the still sleeping Kitsune on the bed. Loaner had taken up a spot on it too while I'd been sleeping, curling himself into a little ball between a couple of Yasaka's tails. I pulled my phone out again and took a picture. As I was putting the phone away, the two Guardians turned to give me a look. I shrugged at them.

"Why..." I heard from the bed, the voice sounding hungover, "Why does the air hurt my ears? What... where?"

"Be at ease, Yasaka-sama." One of the guardians said quietly, "You are no longer captive, though some drastic measures were taken to make it so."

"Kunou-sama is by your side." The other said, "She enlisted the help of the ones from Kuoh, including the one known as Kodori." I was given a very subtle look, telling me it was my turn.

"Yasaka-sama." I started, standing up, shedding the blanket I'd been using, and ignoring the stiffness of sleeping in a chair, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Yasaka very carefully moved around on the bed, sitting up while still keeping Kunou undisturbed at her side. As she looked at me, I got to one knee and bowed my head, my hands forward fist in palm.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Unless she is executed by Yasaka, Kodori is going to get a vacation gosh darnit.

And yes, Irina's birthday IS the 29 of September. Wiki says so.


	94. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

There was a long moment of silence, a few rustles of fabric, then, "You are the one Kunou mentioned." Another pause, and I could feel my tails twitch as they tried to hide behind me, mirroring my nervousness, "Where are we?"

"We are in the Sirzechs Hotel, an easy walk from Kyoto Station." I replied, "The students visiting from Kuoh are housing here during their stay."

"I think... I would like to order room service then. I am dreadfully thirsty, and I feel we might need to discuss what happened in my absence." Her voice was kind, comforting, but I still couldn't shake the smallest spark of dread.

I remained knelt on the floor while one of the guardians behind me spoke quietly on the room phone. "Refreshment will be here presently."

"Thank you." Yasaka replied, "For one of my rescuers, you are acting rather timid." She laughed, the same 'fu-fu' Akeno liked to do, "Why?"

I considered my words, thought about it a moment, then answered, "I don't know." I dropped my hands to my side, put my feet under my rear and sat Japanese style, though I couldn't quite bring myself to look at her directly. "There is so much I just don't know about what I am, or what I've done. I came to your territory, borrowed your authority, disrupted a thousand years or more of dedicated tending with the dragon veins..." She didn't interrupt, so I continued, "I kneel before you, feeling like I've wronged you before ever meeting you. With my mismatched tails, seven in all, and having accomplished this count in less than three years. Without even knowing the most basic of things about what I am."

I hunted for words, digging deep into the primal side of my emotions, at the edge of where I felt 'reason' and 'instinct' glared at each other from across a blurred line. "Sitting before you, I feel... like a child before her elder."

Since becoming Kodori, I'd had many people who had taken care of me. Mia Grande, a mother figure sure, but more of a guardian and guide, protecting me while she eased me into my new home of Orario. Hestia, my Goddess, who offered a mother's comfort when needed, but not the guidance as She was too new to the world Herself. Ryuu, Aisha, the girls at the Hostess of Fertility, trusted sisters all. My Familia, the only family I'd want.

But kneeling before Yasaka, I felt like a child. Me, dungeon delver, hunter of monsters, god slayer, tyrant killer, dealer with angels and devils alike, mother/father of seven! Yet, before this woman who's slender limbs, soft form, and gentle power didn't feel threatening in the slightest... I felt like a child. A _guilty_ child.

There was a rustle of fabric, then a single dainty foot, then another stepped off the bed in front of me. With a slightly unsteady motion, the kimono clad legs moved forward, bent, knelt...

And I was suddenly wrapped up in darkness. Very soft darkness. Very soft darkness that smelled nice, and apparently offered a perfect ear pat service. If my ears were on the sides of my head, I might not have heard Yasaka say, "There there... You've done well." as my hands gripped the sleeves of her kimono, wanting to hold her, but unable to muster the courage to hug her.

There was a tap on the door and the sound of quiet footsteps. A moment later the door opened and a cart was rolled in.

"Oh! Sorry to interrupt..." Locked in the prison of a really good hug/ear pat I only sort of knew the voice, "I wish Sona-chan would let me hug her like that."

I could suddenly see the light again, the retreating view of a staggeringly massive bosom just barely contained in a slightly rumpled yet nice kimono. "You would be... Serafall Leviathan?" Yasaka asked.

I looked over at the mini Devil King, who was dressed as a traditional Japanese woman in a blue kimono. Picture perfect from nice hair ornaments right down to wooden gata sandals and tabi socks, "No need to be so formal, Yasaka-san. Just Serafall is fine."

"Mmyeh?" Kunou made her first attempt at a word at the smell of food coming off the cart, "Mother?" A pause, an eye rub, another eye rub, then a sudden pounce as Kunou saw her mother standing there with a smile, "Mother!" She then proceeded to cling to her as if she'd been away for years, instead of days.

Serafall and I shared a look and I stood up to help her get breakfast served.

* * *

Part way through a passably good breakfast, my phone buzzed quietly. I looked briefly at everyone, found that they were too busy eating to mind if I looked at my phone, and checked it.

FoxintheHat: She's awake isn't she? Is she okay?

Fox2: Yes and yes.

FoxintheHat: Can you ask...

Fox2: After breakfast. Still in the building?

FoxintheHat: It's a free day.

I texted her the room number, and made a rough guess on when we'd be done with our meal. I put my phone away and resumed eating, still feeling a little... subdued, but much better now that I'd... I dunno? Gotten an official headpat? The instinctual side of me was feeling much better at least, and the food had regained its usual flavour after yesterday's bout of everything tasting like soggy crackers.

When we finished, Yasaka and Kunou returned to sitting on the big fluffy bed, a makeshift throne of sorts, leaving Serafall and I to sit in the armchair I'd slept in, and I on one of the padded dining room chairs from the mini kitchen.

"Before we begin, I suppose..." Yasaka paused as some one knocked on the door, "Please." She said to one of the guardians.

"Ma'am." He replied, going to the door, making a thoughtful noise, then opening it.

"Thank you." I heard Maki say, followed by the quick kicking off of a pair of house slippers. She entered the room just ahead of the stern looking crow guardian, took a quick look around the room, then knelt beside me just as nervous as I'd been when Yasaka woke up.

A few of my tails went to wrap around her back and side, and she (for once) tugged them a little tighter around herself. Kunou gave her a friendly (but reserved and formal) wave, "Um, hello Yasaka-sama."

Yasaka smiled, "You... Hmm..." She looked at Maki a little closer, leaning ever so slightly forward, "Hatsu, correct?"

Maki looked a little shocked, but nodded, "Maki Hatsu." She replied.

"I knew your mother. She was one of mine before finding a partner and leaving my service." She frowned sadly, "I heard what happened as well."

"Big sister made sure it wouldn't happen to anyone else." Maki said after a moment, "Though..." She tugged at her own tails nervously.

"No need to worry." Yasaka smiled, "They would both be proud you live on. All youkai are precious, and in this era, we become rarer. I hear from the devils, that they too are suffering from the same decline."

Maki seemed to sit straighter, a weight off her shoulders. But then she realized what Yasaka meant. Maki carried the blood of two races in decline, and her children would be a boon to both. This of course turned her into a stuttering idiot for a moment, until Serafall saved her.

"My little sister saved her from the last act of that nasty hunter." She said proudly, "And aside from a few... What did she call it? Academic difficulties? She's been fitting in really well."

"That is very good to hear." Yasaka nodded, "I assume you were part of the efforts to rescue me?"

"Yes, Yasaka-sama." Maki nodded.

"Then I am doubly thankful, and in your debt, as well as that of the rest of the visiting students." She idly pet Loaner, who hadn't moved from his spot on the bed, "What would you ask of me?"

If there had been a breeze in the room, Maki might have fallen over. After a moment though, she said slowly, "Can... Can you tell me more about my parents?"

"Certainly." She nodded, "If this trip is similar to last year, you'll be leaving in the morning?"

"I'm sure I could fudge the head count tonight at lights out." Serafall said, "Just don't miss the train home."

"If you wished to spend the night at the Hidden Capital, I could open your mother's old room." Yasaka nodded, "I'd like to thank the rest of the ones involved as well. Could that be arranged?" She asked.

"Name the place and time." I said, "They've all been hoping for a chance to meet you." Especially Issei, I didn't say.

"And you, Kodori-san? What would you ask in return?" Yasaka asked.

"I would like to learn about what I am. I've been very lucky, finding friends here who could at least help me stumble along," I put a hand on Maki's shoulder, "But otherwise, I have only the barest of ideas about what I am." I smiled slightly, "And a proper vacation."

"I would be pleased to teach you." She replied, "Kunou?"

"I got my mother back." She replied, hugging Yasaka tightly, breaking the 'proper' atmosphere and not seeming to care. After a gentle headpat to get her to let go, Kunou pointed at me, "I want Kodori-san to cook for us just once!"

"Kunou! You would ask a favour of one who did you a service?" Yasaka admonished.

"Yes mother, I would." Kunou replied, slipping off the bed and standing in front of her, "Because she makes the best pasta."

"Hm. I do recall I owe my little sister a tickle..." I mused, my tails tightening around her, the rest joining in, "Talking about me behind my back, little sister?"

"Uh oh."

"But I wouldn't mind at all." I let Maki go, for now. "Speaking of. Unless your daughter has somehow managed to eat it in her sleep, you have a desert waiting for you, Yasaka-sama."

"Very well." She smiled, "After desert, you may invite the students involved to the Shrine of the Hidden Capital."

* * *

After seeing Yasaka enjoy my cheesecake so... enthusiastically (like her daughter, complete with that 'holding cheek in surprise' motion) I felt myself able to relax a little. It reminded me, I realized, of Orario, and how I classified the Gods there. Powerful, Divine, but really just quirky people. I told her I'd send out the message in a half hour, so she could arrive ahead of us and clean up a little. She hadn't been harmed really, but she had probably been wearing that same kimono since her capture.

This gave me a chance to collect Delly and Shinkage...

* * *

"Hey boss." Delly yawned as I went to visit Leonardo's room. "Still sleeping. Poor guy probably hasn't had any real sleep since they started wrenching around in his head for monster making." Like before, or rather still, Leonardo had that slightly alien looking faceless mother figure next to him, giving him a lap pillow.

"Well, Azazel says he has a room ready for him." I made a meaningful motion with my phone before putting it away, "He'll be here in a minute or two to ship him off."

"Oh good!" She perked up slightly, then sighed, "I'm getting pretty tired."

"Well, you can have a nap until tonight. Yasaka-sama is awake, and has invited us all over. We'll be leaving in about twenty minutes or so." I carefully picked her up and we shared a cheek to cheek rub, "Best fairy helper. I just need you to hide the big metal cat. I can sustain that once you cast it, and you can have your nap."

"Is he doing okay? He took a real nasty fall."

"Had to shake some rocks out of him, and I'm going to need to work on his body a little when we get back, but no lasting harm. Also, it's going to be pasta night over at the shrine. I'm guessing its a little penance for our plan with the ley lines." I could already feel the angry light bulbs in the background getting quieter, a sign that Yasaka had already started to put things back in place.

"Just don't let me sleep through it." She smiled, "Oh good he's here." She added when the door opened again.

* * *

Instead of going to the Hidden Capital directly, I finally took the time to really sight see. After a bunch of co-ordination and texting back and forth, we arranged for 'the victory party' to be in the early evening, so that everyone could also go play tourist, drop things off at their hotel rooms, and get back in time for curfew after the party.

I took a bunch of pictures, mostly for Akeno who had ever so subtly mentioned she missed seeing a lot of the places on her list last year due to poor planning. Being the attentive person I was, I did some sight seeing in her place. As an added bonus, being a newly made local hero to the youkai population, (and provider of cookies) I was guided to all the best hidden spots and overlooks, places that only the truly adventurous could find. I certainly didn't mind a little wall climbing, cliff scaling, or tree hopping for some really epic pictures of the more historic temples and shrines.

Of course it shouldn't have surprised me when I met Wukong and Yu-Long at my new favourite Udon cart, on my way to the Inari Shrine.

* * *

The pair of them were enjoying a bowl of (if I was reading the cart's menu right) super deluxe ramen (the picture showed these things as twice as high as the bowl itself). Yu-Long was far too busy acting like it was the tastiest thing in the world (though it was really good) to notice me at first. Wukong however was slurping his noodles as if it were any other meal, and raised an eyebrow at me as I approached.

After finishing his mouthful, "That looks even better in daylight." He nodded at my dress/gown/battle kimono, "Hm, that's not your spell is it? Making the cat-"

" **Dragon.** "

"Look all fuzzy?" He finished without skipping a beat.

"No sir." I shook my head, "She's still sleeping, but I've a fey as a familiar. She's quite handy at this sort of thing." I put a hand on Shinkage's back, "And yes, we didn't get to explaining. He's the shadow of the Red Dragon Emperor. Formerly a copy, now an individual."

" **Apparently working wings would be 'breaking the laws of physics'. So I am in the body of a cat, the next best predator.** "

"Well, pardon the mistake then." Wukong nodded, "Stop stuffing your face and greet the lady already." He turned to look at Yu-Long, and I noticed what looked like a cigarette behind his ear. A clever way to hide staff for sure.

"Sorry." Yu-Long said after finishing his mouthful, "I really have to visit more often! The food is so good here."

"Oh sure, the Celestial Orchards aren't good enough for a dragon." Wukong sighed, "Kids these days."

"I'm no expert, but wouldn't most of creation at this point be a child to you?" I bowed to him as Yu-Long laughed and Wukong sighed again, "Though, since I found you two, I'm extending an invite. Dinner at the Hidden Capital's Shrine. I'm cooking."

"Well now. Would be a travesty to skip a party." He smiled, "Where are you headed now?"

"Well, it's been twice now that I've been unable to climb the steps to the Inari Shrine." Loaner chose that moment to peek out of one of my sleeves, "Perhaps this time I'll manage. Then I'll descend and head to the Capital. Going to be a very big meal, and I'm guessing I'm not going to have electricity."

"We'll meet you there then. As soon as this one stops stuffing his face."

* * *

The Fushimi Inari-taisha. With its (I wonder if anyone has actually counted) 10,000 red Torii, multiple little shrines on the various stairs upwards and up the mountain past it... It was a grand place. Each of the bright red Torii had a name on the back, listing the person (or in some cases business) of the one who donated to the shrine.

To me though, as I started up the steps (taking one last paranoid look around, and seeing that nothing was about to ambush me) I felt... welcome. Like I'd just entered the Hostess of Fertility, or even the front gates of the Hearthstone Manor. I made sure to brush my fingers over every Torii I passed, to give a nod to every little shrine, and a scratch under the chin to each of the fox statues (and occasionally fox guardian, earning myself a playful nibble for my trouble) as I climbed the steps. I'd obviously never been there, but it still felt weirdly sentimental.

And while I didn't go to the top of the mountain, I felt myself drawn to the main shrine. Sure, I was going there anyhow, but it was a gentle almost insistent tugging, like someone pulling my sleeve and asking me to come play outside.

Youkai were all around as well. Some watched me pass in silence, others waved, some spoke my name and bowed their heads (if they had a body to bow with). I accepted it, as much as I was reluctant to do so. I didn't have the heart to tell them I wasn't Inari's, but made sure to nod to them all, thankful they had accepted me, and were helping put the damage we'd done right again.

I finally came to the main gate, pausing to give it a good look. Grand... Bright red pillars and borders. Clean white walls. Some gold borders on the second floor balcony... It was... Well I felt it didn't quite match the Goddess herself. It was tasteful for sure, but it seemed to... complicated for the down to earth seeming Goddess.

On either side of the huge gate, were a pair of stone pedestals, each of them topped by a big fox statue, sitting on guard eternally, with a nice red vest tied around their necks. With all the people around, they were still, but I could tell they weren't just statues.

"Just visiting." I told one of them, "Keep up the good work." The statue replied with a very subtle wink.

The tugging at my metaphorical sleeve grew at little more insistent, and I followed it through the gates. I was getting a little more attention too, from tourists mostly, but also a few of the priests who were conducting various small rites and answering questions for the guests. For a moment I thought my illusion had failed, but I could feel the slow drip of mana feeding the spell still. Maybe it was my dress?

I ignored it for now, and simply followed the tugging. It really was like a child tugging on my sleeve, as it led me around. First to the cleansing well, were I observed the ritual of washing both my hands then touching my damp fingers to my lips, before rinsing the little bamboo cup off and setting it over the well to dry. Then to a huge wall of hanging wooden tags, where people had left their wishes for good fortune, better grades, romantic success etc. I made sure to give as many as I could a read, before the tugging at my sleeve started up again.

I was led to what was basically a shop window. A small shed with an open window, almost like a food stand. But instead of food, it was selling blank tags. The Miko behind the counter looked at me, and offered me a polished dark wood tag, bowing her head at me. She was even holding it out with both hands, holding the corners of the tag like she was offering it to me formally, not just as a courtesy.

"How much?" I asked quietly, checking again if Delly's illusion had failed.

She didn't reply, simply shaking her head and moving just a tiny bit closer as best she could with the counter between us. Instead of simply taking the offered bit of wood I reached forward with both my hands, holding her hands and feeling how cold... nervous they were. She shivered just a little but didn't try and pull away. I held her hands like this until she finally glanced up at me.

"Thank you." I said letting my hands slide over hers, taking the tag as I went and giving her my best smile.

The Miko, a pretty yet normal young woman, looked at me with awe, and I knew at least part of Delly's magic wasn't working.

Then I remembered... Delly had said she couldn't hide my eyes. I bowed my head to the poor girl, mentally kicking myself for forgetting. I had also forgotten to tint my magic sunglasses.

Too late now. But what's a fox to do? I returned to the giant wall of hanging tags, and looked at the nice polished bit of wood in my hand.

" **Any idea what to wish for?** " Shinkage asked.

"Silly dragon." I replied, using a fingernail (and a little application of natural weaponry made from a speck of my fox aura) to carve in a single Kanji.

Home.

I hung the tag, brushed my fingers over it, then felt the ghostly tug at my sleeve again. This time I was led past another stand, through a little knot of tourists, past another fox statue (which I still gave a chin scratch to) until finally it stopped in front of a small shrine building. Ornate with the same sloped roof of black clay tiles, and all the same red paint and white panelling, it was still a tiny structure. Maybe three metres to each side and about that in height. Enshrined in this little shrine, was a bronze backed mirror. The bronze frame was polished to a gleaming shine, and the mirror itself didn't have a single streak on it. The small pedestal it rested on was similarly clean and cared for, but it was only about hip high, so I had to kneel to look into the mirror properly.

"What do you think?" Lady Inari asked as her face appeared in the mirror, her smile at my surprise childlike, her laugh (the same fu-fu as Akeno) mature, "I hope you liked it?"

I recovered from my surprise and nodded, "It's a grand place." I smiled, "I'm glad to have finally been able to visit. And for your little tour."

"It was my pleasure. Thank you for doing your best, protecting the city. And for doing your best to make sure the damage done wasn't permanent."

"I regret it needed to be done at all, but I'm not the one you should thank for the recovery efforts. If you wish to thank Azazel, who might look like an irresponsible layabout but actually takes this peace effort seriously, he's taken a liking to a local brand of cherry sake." I smiled, "Just slap him if he tries to get handsy though."

"I know just the place to get that sake." She nodded, "Now you should hurry down the mountain, I just happen to know that one of the stoves you'll be working with is a little tricky."

"Thank you." I bowed my head.

"And say hello to Sun Wukong for me."

"Certainly." I paused, feeling that she was being hesitant about something, "You wouldn't happen to have time to join us? I've been told I make a mean pasta."

She blushed slightly, then said, "Please leave a seat open for me... but you mustn't tell anyone I'll be there before I arrive... its a bit of a rule..."

"I understand." I smiled, remembering another thing, "Thank you for Loaner. He's a good fox."

Loaner's head peeked out of my sleeve, and he gave the mirror a silly fox smile, before sneezing and ducking back into my dress someplace.

Inari gave me one last smile, and I was suddenly looking at my own reflection.

* * *

"Hello!" Someone said brightly as I set foot on the last step at the bottom of the stairs. There wasn't anyone around me aside from Shinkage, but I made sure anyhow, looking left and right, then towards the voice. "You must be Kodori." She was speaking English too.

Dark school uniform, purple cape, an old style reed broom and a big somehow not floppy pointed hat, "Le Fey." I greeted, "A pleasure. I mean, I hope it's a pleasure, I'm on vacation."

She took my warning with a smile, bowed like an adorable version of Arthur, and replied, "I just wanted to thank you for the cookies. They were really good! And to make sure everything was being put back in place."

She didn't back away as I got closer and I didn't feel the tingling of any magic, so I motioned her to follow me. I had a lot of cooking to do, and didn't want to delay the party, "Your little stone worked perfectly, and Levia-tan was tickled pink that you're such an avid fan."

She laughed, "Yay! I know we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, you know, between factions and stuff, but it's still good to know." She took a couple steps ahead of me, stopped and turned, "I was wondering if you could actually ask that fallen angel person. I want to help put the ley lines back in place. I'm sure you feel it more than I do, but it's really disruptive."

I frowned thoughtfully, then made a guess, "A 'bigger picture' thing?"

"Yes! With magic all but forgotten to the world, preservation of the ley lines is important. Fewer and fewer people can fix them when something goes wrong, and Kyoto is one of the most influential magical nexuses in the world." She looked sad, and the expression felt like this was some kind of cosmic injustice, "I knew you would do your best, but the sooner things are back in order here, the sooner most of... umm... China, India, bits of Australia and a good portion of the former USSR, can go back to being all harmonious again!" Her smile had returned by the end of her explanation.

I thought about that a moment, and between blinks, I could see... it looked like a bright light was flashed into my eyes, bright enough that I could see the little blood vessels in my eyelids, but the background was black, and the lines were different colours. It felt like an eyeblink of acute awareness on just what she was talking about. I shook my head and got my phone out.

Fox2: I have an odd volunteer for the restoration efforts.

SmugSensei: Oh? Anyone we know?

Fox2: A certain sister of a certain swordsman. She's looking at the big picture and wants to help.

SmugSensei: And your thoughts about her sincerity?

Fox2: I won't tell if you don't.

SmugSensei: Maybe we'll be done by dinner then.

He sent a location, and I relayed it to Le Fey, "You're hired." I said, "Payment will be dinner, but!" I held out a finger before she could celebrate, "You and your brother have to walk there. No opening portals or anything."

She smiled like a human sized Delly when she was making a deal, "Is that your condition?"

"Aside from the usual rules of host and guest, yes." I shook out my sleeve, and Loaner hopped out of it, "Here's your invitation, and don't drink anything on your way through the Capital."

"Oh it's Loaner!" She knelt down and Loaner happily hopped into her arms and accepted her headpats like an old friend. "I haven't seen you since the academy!"

Seriously? Just how popular was this little guy?

"Dinner is in about two hours." I started to walk past her, "Oh, just you an Arthur. Sun Wukong is going to be there, Vali doesn't like my cookies, Gogz-kun is way too big, and Kuroka should go visit Koneko."

"Oh dear... I'll be sure to tell Bikky to... I dunno... Visit Canada or something." She made an adorable thoughtful face, "We'll be there." She said, a little tingle of magic pulsing off her body, making the colours of her skin and clothes fade into the background, an invisibility spell, "Bye for now!"

And with that, her broom levitated up, allowing her to sit astride it before it carried her off towards Azazel.

" **That went well.** "

"I might want to warn people before they show up though. Just in case."

" **Good idea. And remember to take your own advice, no drinking.** "

"Maybe after, but certainly not on the way."

* * *

As before, I walked through a veil of mists under an arch of trees and through a town from the past. The people were weird and friendly, the town old fashioned yet clean, and the steps leading to the Grand Shrine swept and inviting. Kunou was waiting at the top of the steps to greet me, all but leaping into my arms for a hug while a small host of others, other kitsune, bowed at my arrival.

They were all wearing fox masks (funny when you think of it), priest or miko robes, and had their tails (all of them single) exposed. Even as I put Kunou down, they greeted me formally, yet gave no names. It honestly felt a little uncomfortable.

From my point of view, with them hiding their faces and not giving names... It was like they felt they were beneath my notice. Unworthy to be anything but present. A faceless servant or soldier.

I wasn't going to tell anyone, but I was SO going to make extra pasta for them all.

Kunou clapped her hands and reminded them we were going to be having guests, and they all vanished, returning to what ever duty they had been on before my arrival.

I made sure to tell her that I'd invited a few extra people. Wukong and Yu-Long, who might not have helped directly, but were sent just in case. But also Arthur and Le Fay, who did help directly, and were helping even now.

* * *

"Hmm, this shouldn't be too bad." I nodded as I arrived in the kitchen, "Almost like home."

It was a fairly large kitchen, made of clay brick and stone. Aside from the style (Japanese, obviously) it was exactly like the stuff at home. There was just one problem.

"No firewood?" I looked around a second time, then clapped a hand to my forehead, "Foxfire."

"You wouldn't expect us to burn wood needlessly, would you?" Kunou smiled, "Firewood is for rituals, or keeping the chill of winter away."

"Understandable. But..."

Yasaka entered the kitchen, ahead of a small squad of masked kitsune all holding shopping bags, "I suppose this will be your first lesson, Kodori-san." She smiled, a trio of small blue flames appearing in the air around her, "I've been thinking on what you said. And after a little consideration, I noticed something."

The masked group went about putting the groceries away around the kitchen, then stored the bags (all sturdy cloth shopping bags) and left. "I try and be clear with my words. It usually saves time." Like with talking to Gods.

"You kept saying 'what I am'. But never 'who'." She walked towards us, nodding with satisfaction at some of the food stuff that had been stacked around the kitchen.

"I am Kodori Haruhime." I nodded, "I am many things, but I will always be me." I smiled, remembering my first weeks in Orario, the body switch, the weird place I'd landed in, the near total restart of my life. But under it all, I was still me. "However... I may have a problem with foxfire..."

"Oh? It certainly can't be a question of power." She smiled at my answer.

"I can't use weapons. Unless they are natural, like my hands and feet, claws or teeth." I swished a ghostly fox out of my tail, and it went to nibble at Kunou's pant leg with a playful grr. "There's a chance, even if I can summon foxfire, that it will simply be light, with no heat." I looked around at the kitchen, "And experimenting with fire while cooking for guests, is a bad idea."

"Hmm." Yasaka tapped her chin, then clapped her hands once.

"Yasaka-sama?" A pair of kitsune appeared at the door of the kitchen. One man, one woman, they both had aprons on. Ah, these would be the usual cooks.

"You will assist Kodori-san with the flames." She said with a smile, "But only that."

"Yes, Yasaka-sama." The nodded, stepped into the kitchen, then with a wave of their hands, a blue fire lit up under every stove.

I smiled, then put a hand on Kunou's shoulder. "I'll need at least one actual assistant."

"Very well." She smiled.

* * *

My resistance to flame and heat surprised them at first, as I put my bare hand directly onto the flat stone cooking surfaces, telling the two cooks to raise or lower the temperature accordingly. But that was just one of many little things that surprised them.

While I couldn't use knives or forks to hurt a person, I could use them to cut up vegetables, meat, tofu and fish with super human speed and accuracy. Who ever took care of the knives was very diligent with their care, and they were perfectly sharpened.

I also put Kunou to work, but her task was to use the bread stove. That's all. I didn't want her moving any of the heavy cast iron pots or pans, and I certainly didn't want her going up and down stools to stir pots of various things. No. She was in charge of the bread. Both the fire, and the taking in and pulling out of the various loaves. I made sure to start the first two batches at different times, so she wouldn't have to worry about rushing to pull them out before they burned.

The next big surprise for them, were my tails. I'd trained long and hard for them to be almost as useful as a hand. With my unbreakable grip and adventurer status, they were easily strong enough to manipulate heavy cast iron pots.

When asked about the chance of getting my fur into the food, I laughed. Ever since I had become an adventurer, my 'unbreakable grip' actually stopped me from shedding without a brush or the like. Unfortunately (or fortunately since brushing was one of the greatest pleasures I never admitted to) this meant they always looked like they needed grooming. This wasn't to say I did silly things like use them to stir the pots or the like. Just move stuff around.

Part way through, Maki arrived. Smiling the biggest smile I'd seen on her, probably from the greeting the local Yokai had given her on the walk through the town, she took one look around, rubbed her hands together and grabbed an apron.

Delly woke up near the end of the preparations, probably because of the variety of scents coming from all the different pots, and was told her first duty (before tasting the sauce, bad fairy!) was to spread the word that it was about twenty minutes to dinner time.

And then it was done. I could already hear the adjoining room filled with friendly chatter, so I knew they'd all arrived. But before I gave the signal to the waiting masked kitsune squad...

I clapped my hands once, getting everyone in the kitchen to focus on me. To my two flame suppliers, "You can stop now. Thank you." I felt bad, since about half way through the cooking, they were sweating as if they themselves were on the stove, but they endured. "Gather around all of you."

To the flame providers, I handed a little blue mana pill, "Now." I said quietly, "I need to make a couple of announcements. First, eat those. They'll restore a little of the power you've spent, and let you make it to bed time." They didn't hesitate, and slipped the pill under their masks, "Next. For you, the dedicated staff, the pot and pasta on the last two stoves are yours. The last sheet of bread as well." I raised an eyebrow at the first person who looked at me, "You worked, you eat. It's my gift to you." I continued, "I would like an extra place set between Yasaka-sama and I." Another raised eyebrow at the next one to start to question the order, silencing them. "Excellent. Now aside from those two pots at the end and that sheet of bread there, let's serve dinner."

With silent efficiency, they stormed out of the kitchen. Pots, plates, pans, baskets, they were all moved out as Maki, Kunou and I took off our aprons and shared high fives.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at single really long and low table. Most sat cross legged on the floor cushions provided. Others (like Yasaka) knelt, sitting their rear down on the bottoms of their feet. Others still sat legs straight, under the table itself. But no matter how they sat, the mood was already feeling festive. While the food was being brought out, the chatter had died down to a low roar, and I was pleased to notice that the 'odd' guests weren't being ignored or shunned. Arthur was chatting with Xenovia and Irina on either side of him. Wukong was talking with Azazel. Yu-Long was sharing a story with Issei and Saji. And Le Fay and Serafall were laughing and smiling like old friends (or hard core fans of the same anime.) Everyone was fitting in.

As Kunou, Maki and I took our seats, most of them paused what they were doing to wave or raise their stone tea cups at us, the cooks, before settling down a little further.

If Yasaka thought it was odd that I left the seat next to her (originally my seat as I was the next ranking kitsune after Kunou who sat on her other side) she didn't comment. Instead, she raised a hand for silence, "Once again, we have the students of Kuoh visit us here in Kyoto. While later than intended, I welcome you all here to my home." A little cheer, "It may have been a little more exciting than you were expecting. But, while I look over these lands, I am still a stranger to you all. Despite that, you helped my daughter, helped me, and returned order to Kyoto."

She then shifted backwards just a little, and bowed to the table. Kunou also backed up a little and bowed.

Then, stepping from the shadows behind Yasaka, Inari and her huge white fox appeared. She knelt at the place reserved for her, and joined the other two in bowing to the others. After a moment the three sat straight and nudged themselves forward a little.

Issei spoke up, "You don't have to bow, Yasaka-sama." He was trying REALLY hard keep his eyes on Yasaka's face... but failing, "There was no way we could let something like that happen without trying to help. Right?" He saved himself by looking left and right at his fellow students, "I mean, we might not get along sometimes, but we're all trying for peace right?"

Irina picked up for him, "The three factions have made peace, and have started to reach out to other celestial domains. What sort of example would we be setting if we didn't help?"

"I didn't even have to mention we were already under the obligation of our new treaty to help them." Azazel chuckled.

Yasaka blinked, then looked to Inari, who nodded slightly, "I didn't know that was signed."

Inari spoke, motioning to me, "It is official, but until a certain thing happens, it hasn't been made public."

"When I get back, I'm going to put you all to work." I said with a smile.

Yasaka continued, "So on behalf of Kyoto, I thank you." She only bowed her head this time, "And again, while my greeting is a little late, I offer my hospitality." She picked up her chopsticks and started to serve herself some pasta, signalling the start of the meal.

* * *

The meal itself went off flawlessly. With their huge kitchen and my experience with serving a wide variety of tastes, everyone was enjoying themselves. For the most part, I only kept an ear out for discord, in case someone started to argue about something. But I needn't have worried. Our two 'enemies' were conducting themselves with perfect manners, Wukong was keeping Yu-Long from eating everything in reach, and no one was being served alcohol, who shouldn't have it.

Inari's huge fox still seemed to have a grudge against me or something, but the Goddess didn't seem to notice or care. Maki was getting along famously with Kunou and Yasaka, her previous nervousness around the elder Kitsune gone now.

"So you'll be staying a couple more days Sensei?" Kiba asked, having already eaten his fill and enjoying the tea.

"Yeah. I've been offered a lesson or two. Even Maki has more of a handle on being a Kitsune than I do."

"Don't be too long or you'll miss the culture festival." He said.

"I may or may not have heard Sona-san wondering if you'd run a food stand." Saji added.

"We'll see." I said, not committing to it one way or the other, "Just don't burn the place down."

They laughed, and conversation turned away from me for a time. Inari spoke to me next, quietly getting my attention, "You are a wonderful cook."

"I heard fried tofu was a favourite of certain Goddesses. Thought I'd try my hand at it." I replied.

"I have to thank you, Kodori-san. You and the others helped keep Kyoto safe. Even if you aren't mine, I am still very proud of you." She smiled, and I couldn't help but see the face of Hestia over hers for just a moment. It was exactly what I needed for this gathering to feel... complete. Like I really was home, even if it was just for a moment.

"I was given Hestia's power, so that I could go and do things to make Her proud." I replied, "No matter how far away from Her I am."

She smiled brightly, and we both went back to sipping our tea and enjoying the festive mood.

* * *

It was a little later than it should have been, but the party broke up, and people started to head back to the hotel. Rossweisse was a little distraught at the hour, but used her teacher's authority to let the other teachers know that she at least knew where the late comers were, and that they were fine.

Azazel had confirmed with Yasaka that the ley lines were as good as they were going to get without a little time. Le Fay chimed in that it was more that the land was 'sore' and not 'wounded'. To myself and the other more sensitive people in the room, the once terrible white noise was down to a very small buzzing in the ears. The adorable witch assured us that she would make sure the rest of Asia was recovering, and ask for help if she needed it.

Loaner was put back into my care. He almost immediately tried to pick a fight with the big white fox, who responded by licking the side of Loaner's face, and lifting the tiny fox clear off the ground while doing so.

Inari herself despaired at how much I needed to brush my tails. This prompted my collection to boff me on the back of the head as if to say 'even She said so'.

Issei asked Yasaka for a hug. And got one. He then passed out. This may have been one part potential nosebleed, and one part having Xenovia, Asia and Irina pout at him while giving their own 'assets' a lift, asking poor Issei if they weren't good enough for him.

Eventually though, those staying the night waved to those leaving.

* * *

I wasn't ready for bed yet, so I had decided to take a small tour of the grounds. Now that I wasn't worried about the 'Heroes' wrecking the place, or making anyone an orphan, I was much more inclined to take in the sight of the place.

"You seem to be in a better mood." Wukong said. He was sitting on top of a stump, looking up at the moon and smoking his pipe. "I had a chat with that Azazel fellow about you."

I stood next to him, looking up at the moon as well, it would be full soon... "And?"

"You're from beyond the Gap, aren't you." He took a pull from his pipe, offered it to me, took it back when I declined, "Such a thing should be impossible. A 'closed system'. Yet, here you are."

"If it makes you feel better, I'm working on leaving as best I can." I shrugged, "The Heroes admitted that they were trying to get to the Great Red, but were a little off target. Instead, they picked up a part of the Nameless Black Dragon. I was just in the right place at the right time."

"Oh? Don't you mean 'wrong place'?"

"No. I don't want to be here, sure. I've a wife and children waiting for me." I shook my head, "The thing is though, they took a part of the Nameless Black Dragon. And while its Body is 'dead', a massive dungeon that spawns monsters endlessly, capped by the Gods themselves by the tower of Babel... It still acts like a wounded animal. It sees us, the adventurers as an infection, tries to kill us even as we plunder the place and stop the monsters from reaching the surface."

"An interesting place you come from." He scratched his chin.

"We can damage the walls, and for a short while the monsters stop spawning. Too much though, and the monsters increase. Doubling or more, trying to stop who ever is was from hurting it further. But right now, the dungeon sections I'm recovering are parts of an open wound in the dungeon, and the monsters are going mad. The city I'm from is under siege from below, and eventually, the defenders will tire, and the city will fall."

We were silent a little longer, watching a cloud pass by in front of the moon, "I see. So this place of Gods... You've met Takemikazuchi there, but not here."

"They are similar enough, if you know the handshake too." I smiled.

He chuckled, "True." He tapped his pipe out onto the stump then pressed his thumb over the little glowing ember, "It explains a great deal about you. If that is the world you are from." He stood, stretched his back like an old man, "I'm curious how much that Takemikazuchi has taught you."

He tried to hit me with a backfist that was somewhere between karate and drunken fist. It was a lazy attack, with precision sure, but not much speed or power. I met the back of his fist with my open palm, "I will do my best to honour His teachings.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Yes, before Kodori gets back to the 'main' plot line, she has a little more to do in Kyoto. :) I know many of you have been waiting for Kodori to develop as a Kitsune, well, that's next.

Party on. :)


	95. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

We stood there for a moment, the back of his fist resting against my open palm... As if we were both momentarily at a loss as to who's 'turn' it was. In the dungeon you either stalked your prey, or attacked it, I started the show.

At this distance, I opted for a round of 'sticky palm'. Stepping forward and pushing his fist aside, I tried for a quick punch towards his chin. He swatted my hand aside, took a half step back to maintain distance, and returned with a punch aimed at my liver. I diverted his punch with my elbow, tried a punch at his shoulder, blocked his other hand before he could poke me in the chin with a stiffened finger...

It was a good minute of high speed (by mortal standards) double motions of block/attack/push/pull. Our clothes fluttered, our feet scraped the ground, fists slapped into palms... And when he next landed a strike, I realized that he was only blocking me as a formality. His body was just far enough away from me that even if he didn't, the usual motions and patterns that I'd been taught, would fall just short.

He smiled, probably seeing that I'd figured him out. "Not quite a record, but close." He mused, suddenly sliding his back foot back further, planting his front foot, lowering himself under my next block/strike, and pushing me away with a palm strike to my hip. "I've fooled some people for hours with that trick."

I lowered my stance as well, switching to something like Wing Chun. His motions were so close to human that I'd forgotten that he wasn't. The shoulders and hips, easy spots to 'read' your opponent from, were the same when he moved. But his arms and legs were ever so slightly different than a human. Ready for another try, with a style more suited to sudden forward motion and fluid stance changes, I tried again.

* * *

It seemed he had an answer for everything I could come up with. I couldn't land a single strike on him, no matter how many times I changed my style, stance or pattern. That isn't to say I wasn't close more than once, but by the time I'd gone through eighty or so percent of my collection of forms and styles, the best I'd managed to do was feel the fabric over his chest before he nudged my hand to the side.

I on the other hand had to suffer getting poked, prodded and pushed around. He was actually gentler than Takemikazuchi, who would remind me where my flaws were with a closed fist or bend my arm backwards or something. Where as Wukong was doing things like poking my side, giving me a hip check or booping my nose. At about the twenty minute mark, and a tap to my shin to preemptively stop my next kick, he lowered his guard, prompting me to do the same.

"You're holding something back." He scratched his chin with a sigh, "If I wasn't feeling so refreshed by seeing the original forms of so many old styles, I'd feel insulted."

"It is out of respect that I don't cheat." I bowed, "And habit, I'll admit."

"Cheat? Well, you're not using your tails, or magic I suppose, but I wasn't if you weren't going to."

"Back home, the Gods are under the rule to only be as strong as a normal human. While Takemikazuchi has only a mortal's strength, his skill is flawless. I'm sure that if I were to go all out I could beat him, but I train with him to learn, not to dominate. I see the time He spends with me as a gift. If were to ever beat Him, it would have to be as an equal." I smiled, "But that's not the cheating I was talking about."

He adjusted his sunglasses, rubbed his chin, then shrugged, "Fair fair. I like that, you've got pride, but in the right places." He raised his hands again, actually giving me warning this time before repeating the same backfist. This time however, it was not 'lazy', but full speed, half step in, aimed at the heart, strike.

I stopped it the same way too, except instead of an open palm I curled my fingers slightly, grabbing his fist. "If you wished, I could spar as I do with my Familia."

He tried to move his hand, but couldn't. With his arm locked in place by not just my 'Titan's Grip', but also 'Titan's stance', he was simply unable to move me. He frowned thoughtfully, "A peculiar ability." He made to reach for the staff at his ear, but I took a half step forward and captured his wrist with a tail. I froze in place, then stopped his kick, froze again, stopped another kick, froze one more time, then wrapped up his torso, my golden tail giving him a playful boff on the head. "It's not magic, but something else. Fascinating." He said after trying to struggle slightly, "It only works when you are still hmm..."

"It is part of the gift from my Goddess." My tails put him down, straightening his robe for him and dusting off his shoulder before retreating behind me again, "Thank you for the lesson." I bowed, fist in palm, "I see that I should pay more attention to detail, and that I have a lot to learn." He had already seen through the 'flaw' in Titan's Stance. I had to be still, almost not breathing, when I used it, otherwise it was simply an unbreakable grip, the rest of me subject to being twisted or thrown around.

"It was an entertaining bout for sure." He nodded, "Oh thank you." Loaner peeked his head out of Wukong's robe with his pipe, "Your attention to the world around you is already quite good. It takes many long years of training, or a few years of combat, to have such an awareness. It sounds like you learned the second way."

"Part of being an adventurer." I nodded, "It helps I have a few natural advantages too." One of my ears did a twitchy wave at him. "And yes, the dungeon doesn't care if you don't hear what might kill you."

"But... There is something holding you back. It isn't just rules and morals." He lit his pipe again, "But something else. You have accepted yourself, but are not at peace with your self. Yes, that's my lesson." He nodded, "Anyhow, it's getting a little late for these old bones, and I have to make sure that young idiot dragon doesn't drink all the sake..."

I watched him leave, then sat back down to look up at the moon.

* * *

The room I'd been lent for the night was little more than a small comfortable box. Not literally of course, but it was a small, three by two metre room, with a bed and a small cabinet for clothing. That's it. Didn't even have a window. However, the bed was comfortable and smelled faintly of cinnamon, and the air in the room was well ventilated and cool.

I was just about to get the glass bottle and pump set up, when I heard the quiet sounds of music from just down the hallway. A stringed instrument of some kind. But not a guitar. It sounded a bit out of tune, and who ever was playing paused a couple of times in mid chord to pluck a single string a few times until it sounded right.

Curious, and frowning because I had heard this instrument being played before but had forgotten what it was called, I set my personal care aside for the moment and went to investigate. The shrine 'barracks' were in a wing off the main building, and made of simple stone and wood. While the rooms were small, it did have a common area, and another wing of the shrine had a library. A simple group home for the staff. I'd gotten a peek into some of the other rooms on the way here, and while simple, there were some personal touches.

I got to the room making all the noise, and saw Maki sitting on the floor with a long wooden instrument in front of her. Flat on the bottom, with a rounded top, it was a well cared for thing of dark wood and copper, with long strings of various thicknesses running along its length. Behind it was a leather case, faded with age.

"Hey Sensei." Maki greeted me without looking up from her tuning, "I'm trying not to make too much noise but..."

"It's going to bug me all night if you don't tell me what that's called." I replied, leaning on the door frame and watching her pluck a string and tighten one of the copper fittings on the end, much like one would a guitar.

"It's called a guzheng." She replied plucking a few strings in sequence before nodding to herself, "More commonly known as a Chinese Zither."

"Mystery solved." I smiled, entering the room and sitting next to her, "Your mother's?"

"Yeah..." She started to play something simple, plucking the strings on one side of a copper divide, while pushing down on the same string to change the pitch on the other side of the divide, "My mom had a little one, and I tried to learn a bit... But then I saw a bass guitar. Got the idea in my head to play with my mom, instead of taking her instrument from her."

"And four strings are much easier?"

"Yeah." She nodded, stopping the sound coming off the strings by putting her palms flat against them gently, "It was in the corner." She motioned with a hand, not taking her hands off the instrument, "The leather case was cracked in places, and the strings were all out of tune, but..."

The copper was faded, but there were no green spots. It had likely been years since this was used, but the care of storing it was as flawless as you could get. "You should ask if you can take it home with you."

"I wouldn't want to bother my neighbours." She shook her head, plucking the strings some more.

"It's only going to gather dust here." I replied, "And you're done running, right?"

She looked at me sharply, but stopped, nodded, "Yeah. I am done running aren't I?" She looked back at the zither, tipping sideways to lean on me, "Sometimes I forget that."

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I'll even make you a new case when I get back."

"Thanks big sister." She leaned on me a moment longer, then sat back up, "Hope no one minds me playing a little before bed. It's been so long since I've really thought of my parents. I mean, more than just wishing they were still around." She looked back at the bed, "I dunno how they did it, but the bed still smells like her."

We spent a little while just sitting side by side, her hands moving over the strings, the sound hesitant but not unpleasant. "Doesn't sound that bad at all." I nodded, "And if your neighbours complain, Sona knows some good sound proofing magic."

She laughed, "Screw them, I'm gonna learn how to play this thing properly. And if they complain, I'll plug in my bass and put the speaker against the wall."

"Maybe don't take it that far. Anyhow... You're train still leaves fairly early." I gave her back a pat then stood up.

* * *

September 30

I went to the hotel in the morning with Maki while leaving Shinkage and Delly at the shrine. Yasaka and Kunou came with us, and the four of us had made small talk on the way. After sparring with Wukong, I'd gotten to wondering what he meant. While it sounded suitably cryptic for 'aged wisdom' I understood the difference between 'yourself' and 'your self'. But what I didn't understand was the context.

We managed to make it to the train station with all the others, with Maki using a little illusion to make it seem that she simply arrived a little late to the final head count, instead of not actually arriving from the hotel itself. Tsubasa, her roommate, was her awesome self and had Maki's luggage and souvenirs with her.

"When you get back Maki, I want you to measure out your new friend. I'll start on a case as soon as I get back." We shared a fist bump.

"Sure. I'll make sure to check on your birds too. Make sure Akeno-sempai has been taking care of them."

"No doubt she has. But tell her I said thank you while you make sure." I smiled.

She gave me one last wave and boarded the train. A few doors down, Issei was talking with Yasaka Kunou and Serafall. I was kind of impressed at how casually he was talking with them, since one was an adorable girl, another was a very busty blond, and the last was the Leviathan. And! They were all in really nice looking kimono. Yet there he was, talking like they were old friends. However, the train announced its departure, cutting the conversation short. Hastily, he bowed, waved, and all but ran into the train, spotting me at the last second and waving as well.

"Well Kodori-san?" Yasaka smiled, putting a hand on Kunou's far shoulder in one of those modest 'not quite a hug' motions. "Shall we return to the shrine?"

"I have to visit the hotel for my things. I didn't bring a huge amount, and it will save me from walking back and forth." I explained, "Levia-tan?"

"Unfortunately," She sighed, "I have to deal with paperwork."

"But?"

"I get to stay in Kyoto while I do it." She smiled again, "Azazel suggested a good ramen cart, and I think I'll go try it. Well... tonight. I might have eaten a little much last night."

"I'm happy to serve." I bowed, "Let me know if you need help with anything. Yasaka-sama has offered me a chance to learn about what I am, and I'll be here a couple more days at least."

"Well, if I need you to try and rescue my paperwork from a raging inferno, only to fail and bring back the ashes while tragic music plays in the background ow!"

"No murdering your paperwork." I gave her a Karate Chop of Justice, "I'll be sure to tell Sona that you were very responsible while you were here."

"I knew I could count on you." Serafall smiled, "Shall we?"

"We will return to the shrine ahead of you. It has been a while since I tutored a young kitsune, and I must refresh my memory." Yasaka smiled.

We paired up and went our separate ways, the dainty sliding steps of Serafall becoming almost hypnotic as we walked, "You seem to have mixed feelings about this." She commented, "From what everyone says about you, you usually pounce any chance to learn. What's different this time?"

I considered for a moment, looking down at her as she gripped my arm lightly, "When I arrived in the other world, I thought I was a Renard. An uncommon, but still well known race of fox demi-human." She nodded, "I was taken in by a Goddess, given her gift of Falna, and became an adventurer."

"Sona has told me all the stories." She smiled up at me, "I want to visit this place, it sounds like a lot of fun."

"It can be." I nodded, "But then I get here. And more and more evidence points towards me not being a Renard, but an actual Kitsune. A minor, but still very real divine being. A low level goddess, or at least I could be some day. I'm still a little foggy on the mechanics of all that." I shook my head, "It changed everything. It explained so much. But still, this power of mine is very much a black box to me."

"That's why you're going to learn about it right?" She seemed puzzled.

"Politics." I grumbled, "Think of it like this. A god or goddess comes down from Tenkai, and offers power for service. There are rules and checks in place, so they can't just... give it freely. They are simply a catalyst."

"Like the evil pieces and a newly reincarnated devil?"

"Yes." I nodded, "When I return, what will happen to the dynamic between my Goddess and I? Will I still be able to receive updates? Will I be too divine for it to work? Will I have to retire to avoid other Familia from finding out? Will I be able to start my own Familia, under the rules there?" I shook my head, "I don't like thinking 'what if', but this has never happened before."

"You're not going to keep the box closed are you?"

"No. Until I am back home, with my arms around my wife and children, I will gather every scrap of power, every tool, every trick. If I have to set it aside later? Fine. But until then... And with the last bunch of jokers we just fought, I know that I won't always be so lucky. Every fight, every encounter where someone gets away, more of my abilities become known. If I don't keep growing, then I will be outpaced." I shook my head, "For instance, Sun Wukong saw through one of my best tricks in about four seconds."

"Well." Serafall switched from just holding my arm like a friend, to hugging it like a date, "So long as you don't stop being the Sensei everyone knows and loves, you'll do fine." She let my arm go, "I may joke about it, but I have a similar burden too."

"Being a ridiculously powerful devil who could turn Japan into a small crater if she wanted to?"

"Well, I like Japan too much for that. But more or less yes." She sighed, "Sona sees me as not being serious enough, but if I were too serious, I might lose sight of the bigger picture."

"And your opponents might stop underestimating you." I smiled when she looked up at me again, "What? You and Azazel are quite similar there. He pretends to be a smug, lazy, debauched man who looks like he'd rather nap than actually work. But when business needs to be done, he gets it done." I gave her a raised eyebrow, "You pretend you are nothing but a bubbly idol, who is more interested in having fun and teasing your sister then actually working. But you're very professional when you need to be."

She laughed, swatting my arm playfully, "Hey, I don't pretend that I'm more interested in having fun and teasing my sister. I'm very serious about that."

"I stand corrected." We were within sight of the hotel now, "If you stop by the shrine, I'll be sure to have cookies for you."

"Yay!" She laughed, "I'll need it after all the paperwork... You sure I can't just accidentally lose it in a volcano someplace?"

"If you do, I'll tell Sona." I said seriously.

"Finnnnnnne..."

* * *

Luggage secured, I returned to the Hidden Capital. I was honestly wondering how some of the more well known Kitsune abilities would work with my curse of not doing harm with weapons. Fire being was the most notable. Of course, it would be incredibly useful if I could suddenly do something like Bell. He got an insane amount of work done with that single word spell. Far more than he had any right to, considering his magic stat might have totalled about a thousand spread across four levels. I on the other hand, averaged just under a thousand, EVERY level. I knew now that me 'cheating' the system wasn't the only factor to my insane growth, but ever since I had that first chat with Haruhime...

Having a 'spell' that didn't need words, I simply left my magic 'on' all the time. Like leaving the burner on low. Unless I was sleeping, I was using my magic. And under the system of Exilia, the more you do something, the faster you grow. But I knew now, that wasn't the only thing... I wasn't a Renard, but a Kitsune, and using my magic all day was helping that side of me grow. As I gained in levels, I could turn that low burn of magic use up, prompting more growth...

What could I do with a simple fire spell, and four times the power Bell had? I mean... If it worked. If it didn't, well, I'd always have a night light?

Some of the other ones interested me as well. Illusion, shape changing, elemental manipulation... Bah, one thing at a time... I would do my best to learn from Yasaka, no matter what she taught me.

* * *

"First." Yasaka started, "We will find out your affinities."

"My Miko, Akeno, said void and air." I commented.

We were sitting across from each in the main hall of the shrine. The massive dinner table had been moved someplace, and was replaced by a much smaller one. Much more intimate, it was one you might play cards on, or a small board game. On the table were five small but very different rocks. One was a lump of obsidian, black and lustrous but also very sharp. Next was a shard of quartz, perfectly clear and polished. Next was a lump of... rock. But it looked to have all kinds of different things in it, like bits of metal, some crystal, sand... Next was a smooth disk of lapis lazuli the blue and white surface looking like a still capture of running water. Last was a geode, filled with small fire coloured crystals. I could tell these weren't just normal bits of nature, each of them had a very faint... It wasn't magic, but close. Almost like a spiritual gravity to them.

"Curious." She said, holding her hands over each of the stones in turn, that weird sense of 'not quite magic' getting stronger, then weaker when she moved her hand over the next one, "From the stories about you, I'd have guessed earth and fire." She looked across at me, then motioned, "Put your right hand over each of them in turn."

So I did. Starting with the one closest, the compressed block of random earthy bits. Nothing. "Am I supposed to... I dunno... exert a little magic at them or something?" The reaction wasn't actually 'nothing' but the spiritual(?) presence in the rock vanishing.

"No not at all." She tapped her chin, "Take off your gloves?"

"Oh right..." I stripped off my silk gloves, the feeling of always wearing something on my hands making me forget I had them on, "Okay..." I tried again.

The 'suppression' effect wasn't quite as strong this time. "Interesting. Continue clockwise."

I moved my hand over the smooth blue stone, and felt... Something. A tingling, almost like someone had moved an ice cube near my palm, not quite touching it. At her nod, I moved to the next, the red geode.

And it broke.

It was like some deep down stress in the stone finally gave way, and the geode cracked in two with such force that a fragment flew across the room and pinged against the wall. We both looked at the little fragment then back at each other. I was shocked, I mean... who knew how old that rock was, or how important... And I'd just broken it by putting my hand near it.

"My my..." Yasaka said after a moment, looking at but not touching, the bits on the table, "It seems you are in total rejection of fire. I've never seen that before."

"Um..."

"Don't worry, making another one isn't too difficult. I'll just send someone to order one online... Modern day methods can be quite convenient, if you don't want to spend days looking for something."

A nine tailed Kitsune who ordered off Amazon?

"I'll just keep going then?"

"Please." She smiled.

Next was air, the perfectly clear shard of quartz. Like the river stone, I felt another tingling, except it was like I'd put my hand out of a car window at low speed and the currents of air were playing over my hand. Then, after a nod from Yasaka, I moved my hand over the lump of obsidian.

And it suddenly looked like a patch of night sky, dotted with little glowing points that seemed to swim slowly under the glossy black surface. It reminded me suddenly of the dress Freya wore to my wedding.

"Your Miko deserves praise. She was almost perfect in her assessment of you." Yasaka smiled, "Though, I suspect she didn't feel the other two, since your affinity with void and air are so strong. The reaction to the fire stone was a little shocking though."

"I'm basically immune to magical fire." I replied, "And molten iron is only a little uncomfortable. I even got covered in flaming dragon bile once with my hair as the only casualty." I considered a moment, comparing my adventurer status to this new test Yasaka had done with me, "It would explain a lot actually..."

"My two cooks did say you were instructing them to adjust their flames by touch... Interesting." She nodded, "Well, this gives us a little direction on what paths you might take. You may however be the first one I've ever taught who might not be able to use fire."

I felt... almost disappointed at that, "Should I give you a demonstration of what I can do first? I am not sure how much of it is my adventurer status, or my kitsune magic but..."

"That would be lovely." She agreed, "I would also like to hear more about your home, if you don't mind sharing?"

"Only if Kunou is here as well. She is more than deserving of a good story time." I smiled.

* * *

After calling Kunou (who was playing hide and seek with Delly and Shinkage, and winning!) the four of them watched me demonstrate the list of things I knew how to do with my magic. While I pretended I was angry, summoned foxes or lifted Shinkage with one hand, I told Yasaka and Kunou an abbreviated version of my history as Kodori. I wasn't able to tell them 'why' I ended up in Orario, but I did tell them I was once living here on earth. I felt I had to tell them everything, or as close to everything, that anyone else but me knew. I'd run out of magical tricks long before I ran out of story, but that only encouraged me to try a few new things, like trying to make shadowy clones of my Familia, or letting Kunou juggle the little glowing fox eared balls I could summon.

It was well after lunch by then, the 'faceless' staff having brought food some time in the middle of story time. And finally, story done, I dispelled the fox eared collection of ghostly Familia members behind me.

* * *

"You have done a very good job on your own, I must say." Yasaka smiled, making me feel warm and fuzzy inside, "Without any formal instruction at all, you've managed to develop your own versions of many of the traditional techniques. Even skipped the basics in some cases."

"But?" I asked.

"Kitsune are foxes." She stated the obvious, but continued, "Smaller than wolves, more independent than dogs, we rely on cunning and wit, instead of strength. Our smaller cousins, the natural foxes of the world, have adapted to all climates and yet remained foxes. While wolves have branched off, becoming domesticated dogs, coyote, dingo..."

I thought about that, and nodded. Dogs had all kinds of shapes and sizes, but foxes only really changed size and fur, not shape. I mean, except those adorable little fennec foxes.

"I think... I think your difficulty is something deeper. Even Maki-chan was able to take hold of her fire in less than a day." Yasaka put a hand on Kunou's back making the younger girl smile proudly, "And even hide her true nature from others. But you... You have been unable to as of yet."

"At first I didn't need to." Sure, back in Orario I was 'exotic' but about a third of Orario's population had a tail of some sort, "And then I got a little help."

Delly stood proudly on my shoulder, "I'm not just good looking, but useful too!"

" **You are still snack sized.** "

"Describe again how you view your magic?"

"A caged flame. Contained chaos." I said shortly, "I draw from its warmth constantly, pull from it when I need it, and let it out when I absolutely must."

"Then your first lesson will be this..." Yasaka said after a moment of thought, "I understand, from some of your tale that you've overcome great trials by letting out power out all at once, but this is limiting you. You are not two different things, you are one and the same. And until you see it, feel it, accept it and let it free, you will never be as strong as you could be."

I took a deep breath, the simple act of it making my inner flame burn a little hotter on instinct. For a long moment, I couldn't reply. She... She was right. Absolutely right. I did treat it as 'something else'. Always had. As a human, magic was just so... different. That nebulous thing outside of my logical mind. I used to joke about it, but with everything I did, I always tried to fit 'magic' into its own box. At first, I saw it as nothing but a product of my anger. The very first 'manifestation' of my magic happening when I killed my very first goblin. My first 'spell' was created and used under great stress, protecting my Goddess from a monster... My greatest bursts of power were almost always brought on by moments of great stress or anger.

I kept that part of me tightly controlled because it could be very dangerous. I still couldn't remember all of what happened to me when I let my inner flame take control, letting me kill Phryne and bridge a two level gap in power. When it happened, I was already strong enough to shatter stone and bend steel like plastic. Now that I was now level five though...

"Do not fear yourself." Yasaka's voice was soft, but there was such authority in it that I was instantly brought out of my thoughts.

"I'm... I know you're right. But I'm not..." I frowned, no this was not who I was now, "I would like to invite my Miko here."

"Oh? You are at one of the most sacred places in Kyoto, why would you need a Miko from Kuoh?" Yasaka asked, not insulted, just puzzled, "I don't mind of course."

"Oh! That's Akeno-san?" Kunou asked, "Remind her to bring her charm with her."

"Ah, she's a devil then?" Yasaka asked.

"Yes, she missed meeting you last year due to poor planning." I nodded, "And while I trust the skills of your devoted, she has something extra special, just in case."

"Oh? And what's that?"

" **Her wife's authority.** " Shinkage rumbled.

I gave Shinkage a dirty look, but shrugged, "Well, he's not wrong. Just a moment..." I got out my phone.

Fox2: Do you still have your 'passport' for Kyoto?

Mikochu: It was lost in the fire. (Sad emoji)

Fox2: Can you borrow one? They should all be back by now right?

Mikochu: I can. Why?

Fox2: That's a silly question.

A pause, then...

Mikochu: I borrowed Asia's. But even if I fly...

I smiled at my phone, "Delly? Summoning circle, Rias's crest."

"Aye boss!" Delly hopped off my shoulder, flew in a little circle on a clear spot of floor, and an illusion of the circle from the Gremory 'advertising' flyer appeared on the ground. With a little of my aura from my tails, I added my magic to the illusion, then put my hand on it, my thumb and forefinger touching the outer edge, "Akeno Himejima, come forth, your presence is requested."

It might have been because we were in Kyoto, or maybe because the ley lines were still a little damaged, or even because she wasn't in the ORC where they usually 'jumped' from for contracts, but at first, nothing happened.

"Akeno Himejima, by this contract, I call you to me. Your presence is requested!" I added a little more power.

I felt a weird stretching, like I was reaching towards something on the top self or something, then the circle glowed brighter, and I felt it connect to something. Then the illusion seemed to take on depth, and Akeno sparkled into existence in front of me. Dressed in her miko robes, she looked at me a little exasperated, "You hardly gave me enough time to change." She pouted, "I wanted to look my best when I met..." She looked past me, at Kunou, Yasaka and Shinkage, sitting around the little table.

"Welcome to my home, Akeno-san." Yasaka smiled as Akeno practically fell to her knees to bow towards the nine tailed kitsune, "No need to be so formal. Your friends and peerage have done a great service to me and mine. Please, join us." She clapped her hands once, quietly, and a trio of masked kitsune appeared, cleaned off the table, set down tea, then vanished again.

Still pouting at me, Akeno took my offered hand and followed me back to the table, sitting next to me. Kunou abandoned her mother's side and ruined Akeno's pout with a giant hug. Unable to resist, Akeno returned the hug and her usual smile, "It is good to see you again, Kunou-chan."

Kunou soaked up Akeno's headpat as well, "You too, Akeno-san." She smiled, letting go and returning to sit next to Yasaka.

"So now that she's here?" Yasaka asked, sipping her tea, "I'm curious what you have planned."

"Plan?" Akeno asked, "So you don't just want me to join you on your vacation?"

"I can't keep you too long, you've got school tomorrow." I said, "But... Yasaka-sama has told me I have no other choice in the matter. However, before I even attempt it, I want you here, just in case."

"Attempt what?" She seemed confused, "Nothing dangerous I hope? You're supposed to be taking a vacation."

* * *

We had moved away from the shrine (and all its breakable things), down the hill opposite the one street town (and all its breakable things) to the forest that surrounded the Hidden Capital (that wasn't as breakable as the other two). The forest was not only pretty, but served as a sort of augment to the special barrier space that made the youkai city 'hidden' in the first place. If you walked in a straight line away from the shrine, you'd end up back in Kyoto, but if you retraced your steps, you'd sort of... slip between the space where the Hidden Capital was, and be none the wiser for having done so. Even Delly was in awe of just how clever it was.

"So now that we are here?" Yasaka asked, surprisingly mobile in that fancy kimono of hers, having made the trip down the hill without a single hair out of place.

"I have a record of going crazy when I get too... immersed in my magic. So, I wanted to be away from all the breakable stuff," I made an 'over there' motion towards the shrine and town, "And have my safe guards in place. I mean, as best I could without my wife, Goddess or best friends near by."

"If you were worried about containment, I'm sure we could have accommodated you." Yasaka replied with a smile, taking a few paper tags out from a sleeve of her kimono.

" **I wouldn't trust those.** " Shinkage said, " **She enchants her equipment so she doesn't have to put effort into resisting magic. Even with magical resistance built into my very body, she's better at it than I am.** "

"That's right, Yasaka-sama." Akeno nodded, "She is quite capable of resisting all of Rias-san's and Sona-san's entire roster of magic users."

That seemed to worry Yasaka, but she didn't put the sealing charms away, "My my... We will hope it doesn't come to that then." She looked to Kunou, "Have you been practising?"

"I'm not worried mama." She replied, "Kodori-san is very kind."

"Well, with confidence like that, I'll just have to try my best." I said while removing my gloves and hat and handing them to Akeno. "Hmm." I then handed her my wedding ring, "Any suggestions before I try this, Yasaka-sama?"

"Relax. Remember, it isn't separate from you, it _is_ you." She smiled, "No matter how much you might think otherwise."

So, with all of them standing around me, at the edges of the small clearing, in the most magical forest in Japan, I sat down closed my eyes, and took a deep breath.

* * *

"So, I would like you to close your eyes, and imagine a room. The walls, grey as a stormy sky. Dark, yet lit from behind by the sun." Takemikazuchi's words floated through my memory as I started to focus. When Haruhime and I traded tails, and our magic changed and became more diverse, we had to re-learn how to work with it again.

"Now. Picture how you imagine your magic to be. And simply observe it. Do not fight it, do not try and make it how it was. Simply look."

The storm grey room was suddenly occupied, and I found myself looking into a large bird cage. On the other side of those heavy iron bars and thick latch was the familiar form of my magic. It had changed slightly since I really looked at it, having grown in size, darkened in colour and gained two more tails. Some of the highlights had changed as well. The 'fur' had always been a sort of purple black fire. After Haruhime gifted me her tail, that fire took on a golden edge. Now, after my short time here, back on Earth, it now had a slight silver sheen to it, only noticeable now that I had added light to my 'inner room'.

"Here is where my experience ends." Takemikazuchi said.

* * *

Akeno seemed a little nervous. It wasn't that she was afraid for her safety. Of everyone here, she was likely the one in the least amount of danger, should Kodori lose herself. If she had any fear at all, it would have been for Kodori herself. She'd seen her at her most vulnerable, full of the same crushing self doubt she had felt soon after she had been outcast and hunted by her own family. So, instead of worrying for herself, she did the only thing she could think of to give Kodori some sort of aid, in what would normally be a solo act of self discovery.

Holding the ring between her palms, the simple jade setting and braided black/gold iron wire pressed against her skin, she knelt, closed her eyes, and said a three words.

"Hestia, help her."

* * *

It was watching me. As I paced around the cage, the door rotating so that it always in reach, I considered how I should go about this. The angular face and golden eyes looked... passive. I suppose it made sense, if this was also me, and I was calm, then it too should be calm. Of almost all the places in the world I could be, I was in the safest one. My familiar was here, Shinkage too. Yasaka, the nine-tails of Kyoto and daughter were there, both capable of at least containing me for a short while, or even permanently in the Hidden Capital should things go wrong. And Akeno, my (temporarily) wife approved pillar of emotional support.

All the checks and safe guards I could hope to have here were in place. So why was I hesitating? There was nothing here that could hurt me, and for all my power, I would be no danger to those near me.

I put my hand on the bars, the giant smoking/bleeding/burning fox within perking up slightly, its triangle ears turning in my direction, its pupils dilating.

I opened the cage, standing in the way of the door, suddenly remembering each and every time I'd let it out. The rage, the anger, the sheer blood lust, a hunter's instinct backed by the most primal urges of fight, flight or protecting my family.

I stepped back, the giant fox bristling slightly, but then letting out a long huff to mirror my own exhalation.

* * *

Akeno knelt still, while Kodori's face went through many subtle changes. Thoughtful, passive, concerned, fearful, angry, hesitant...

Between palms damp with sweat, she continued to think of Hestia. The memory of Haruhime was by far the strongest power within the ring. Even now, Akeno's mind was filled with thoughts of the golden haired young woman, who loved Kodori enough to trust her in all things. Even an affair, so long as it saw them together again.

But that wasn't what she wanted to feel. Under the memory, around it, through it, was Hestia. Kodori had said that Hestia Herself had bled on both of the wedding rings, the empower and fortify them, so that the enchantment would never weaken, and the rings would never break. Akeno wasn't connected to Hestia in any way aside from the occasional call home Kodori made. But this, this bond of blood on the ring. This was a connection she, a Miko, Kodori's Miko, could use.

"Hestia, help her." She repeated.

* * *

I stood there, feeling myself frozen. I knew that this would change me, too. I was a Kitsune, a divine being different than what you might find in Orario. Close enough to being 'mortal' that I could still have children. Yet, close enough to 'divine' I might live until the end of the world. What would happen to me if I took this last step? If I took down this last spiritual separation between me and what I knew now to be the divine nature of my self. If I stopped 'borrowing' from it, when I used my magic, and became one with it?

Would I gain power? Would I lose my self? Would I be too different to live with my wife and family? Would I lose my-

"You will always be mine. Even if you die, I will find you again, and ask you..." A tiny hand on my back interrupted my thoughts, and gave me a push, making me stumble into the cage, "Will you join my Familia?"

The door of the cage slammed shut behind me, and I turned just in time to see a silvery sparkle fade from the space where I'd been standing. Turning back, I found myself looking down the smoking/melting/flaming nose of the giant fox, as it lay on the ground so it could be at eye level with me.

I put a hand on its nose, the feeling kind of fizzy, like a rolling tingle of static. I turned back towards the now empty space on the other side of the bars, reached out, took hold of the cold iron of the cage. I took a deep breath, looking back at my other self, "Let's go."

The bars shattered, the sky cleared, and we were free.

* * *

Akeno felt something on her back, a small, warm and comforting hand. She opened her eyes with a smile, her plea answered.

Then Kodori exploded.

Fabric, boots, the various things Kodori kept up the sleeves of her nice combat dress, they flew away from her in a violent burst, pinging off people and trees or fluttering down to the ground. One of the vials broke with a clink, and suddenly there was a burst of thick black smoke that filled the clearing within seconds.

"What happened?!" Kunou screamed with alarm.

" **Smoke vial.** " Shinkage answered, " **Delly.** "

Delly coughed, "Just a second..." A dim green glow appeared in the smoke, "Garula!"

A sudden heavy wind slammed into the ground under Delly's glowing form, then burst outwards, forcing the heavy smoke to dissipate. There, in the middle of the clearing, was a giant black fox. Sleek fur that seemed to have a thin black and gold fire licking off of it, a powerful build that looked a little out of place on a fox, deep set golden eyes, a long muzzle that had two thin lines of silver running from the top of the nose to just under the eyes...

And behind it, fanning out in perfect symmetry, were six pure black tails, and two pure blond tails.

With a quiet rumbling growl, it looked around at those standing around it, and focused on Akeno. It took a single step towards her, lowering its great head, close enough that its breath was making the shrine maiden's clothes flutter.

"Ko-san." She said, reaching up and putting a hand on the wrinkly nose, the fluffy ears focusing on her, the great golden eyes narrowing, its entire body relaxing, the collection of tails twitching, "Well done."

The huge fox, three metres tall, six metres long before the tails, made a quiet whining noise, lowing itself down to the ground. It was a little clumsy though, the big nose pushing Akeno over and on to her back, the fox's chin covering most of her body as Akeno laughed. Reaching up, she started to rub her hand through the fur.

"My my... That went well." Yasaka said, "Are you okay, Akeno-san?"

"Ohhh she's really big." Kunou said, "Mama look! Didn't you say that would never happen? A taken tail will never split?" She pointed to the collection of tails, as they curled around to the side, making Shinkage and Delly vanish under them.

"Even I can be wrong." Yasaka said, putting a hand on Kunou's back, "I think it's perfect."

" **All well and good. But something seems a little wrong here.** " Shinkage's voice said from someplace within the fluffy tails.

"Give her a little time." Yasaka said, smiling as Delly wiggled out of the sea of floofy tails and landed on her upraised hand, "Unlike us who grew with it, she has much to learn."

"The boss is great at learning new things." Delly assured, "Though, we still might need to keep her outside until she figures out how to change back."

" **I can feel her tails clinging to me... Akeno? I hope you don't find any really good spots to scratch, or I might get put into orbit again.** "

"Ko-san is just tired... Ha-san and Hestia-sama will be so proud of you, Ko-san."

* * *

I felt bigger. Bigger, warmer. My magic and I were no longer split by that hair thin barrier, but together. It took me a moment, but I realized what had happened to me as soon as I looked down at the source of wonderful scent that Akeno seemed to always have. I mean... I always looked down at Akeno, she was shorter than I was. But now...

She put her hand on my nose, the faint smell of nervous sweat tickling my nostril, and said, "Ko-san. Well done."

I am Kodori. And I am many things. But I am still me.

And it felt really good, deep down where I could still feel the hand of my Goddess holding what ever it was that I knew was my soul, that someone else knew it too.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Now we have to house train our poor protagonist again. :) See you soon.


	96. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

"I found her boots! Wow... are they healing themselves?" I heard Kunou say, as I kind of took in all the new sensations. My balance was unfamiliar, I lacked hands, my nose was super sensitive... That last one was actually kind of nice at the moment, since Akeno was currently under my chin and running her free hand along my... cheek? Muzzle? My nose felt dry, but I resisted the urge to try and lick it. It felt... it felt like I was simply piloting another body, and none of the buttons had labels.

I thought about speaking, saying something to tell them I was okay, but all that I managed was a kind of whiny huff noise. "There there, Ko-san." Akeno said.

"I'm sure you feel somewhat awkward." Yasaka said, my ears (that were big enough for me to actually feel the sunlight warming them up like little solar panels) turning towards her, "Let your mind adjust, don't try and make any sudden motions yet. A new form must be learned."

My first job would be standing up. I kind of didn't want to, since Akeno made such a nice pillow, but I didn't want to hurt her by randomly flailing my legs around until I managed to figure out walking. This must have been what it was like for Shinkage. I started by trying to push myself up off the ground. Left arm/front left leg... Right arm/front right leg... okay push back... don't try and stand on your back legs... I lost sight of Akeno, and had to look down to see her, but a pair of hands pushed against the tip of my chin.

"Careful Ko-san." She said. Apparently I hadn't stood up far enough, "There, yes, that's it."

"Your first steps will be the hardest." Yasaka continued, and I felt a hand on my leg/arm, prompting me to try and look at who was touching me, "Careful, Kodori-san." She said, a hand stopping my sudden head motion, again at the chin, "Slowly."

" **Can someone help me?** " There was a motion someplace within my collection of tails, " **Or not?** " I tried to turn around, the wind playing over the fur of my face and back as I tried. The motion felt clumsy, and with a great heaving motion, something was thrown into the nearby trees with a crash of shattering wood, " **I'm okay.** "

"Kodori-san." Yasaka said, "Hold still."

It wasn't a... command. But Yasaka's words felt... _very_ important, like someone just poked me to get my undivided attention. So, I stopped in place. I heard her move, the pretty kimono of hers swishing quietly as she stepped to my left, under one of my eyes.

"Relax." She said with a smile, "Your next lesson will be learning to look around without hurting anyone. Then we will teach you to walk."

* * *

It took about an half hour to just... get used to all the new feelings surrounding my new shape. I hadn't realized it at the start, but Yasaka had stopped the slowly building panic I didn't even realize I was feeling, and with the help of the others, was helping me just... move my head around. It sounds silly, but there is a huge difference between looking over the bridge of your nose, and down the length of a muzzle. For instance, I had to look to the side and tilt my head to look down at my front foot/paw. Or turn my head and body to look towards my back. Unless what ever I was looking at, was directly in front of me, I could only really see something with one eye at a time without moving a lot more than just my neck.

Only after Yasaka was confident I wouldn't smash my face off of something/someone when I wanted to look at them, did she actually get me to try moving around. Now that I wasn't trying to think of everything at once, it was much simpler. Kind of like crawling, except with proper legs instead of just hands and knees. I was slow at first though, just... trying to move and turn without toppling a tree (which I did...) or stepping on anyone (which I did not). Unlike when I was on two legs, I had far more blind spots. I couldn't tell if something had gotten under foot after my eyes had moved forward, which left a good metre or so of 'under the chin' that I couldn't see.

Akeno helped the most here. With my nose, and her hand on the point of my chin, she made sure I wouldn't trip on something while I worked on just moving forward. Thankfully, I didn't have to think about balance. I'd always trusted my tails to help keep me upright, so even like this I never felt like I might tip over or anything. Speaking of... I seemed to have another one, and to my surprise, it was a perfect mirror of Haruhime's. I wondered what she would say when I returned home... Maybe I could trade again? I kind of really missed seeing a golden tail on her...

Also speaking of tails... At least I had enough of them to at least hide the fact I felt more drafty then I was really comfortable with. This also reminded me that I'd ruined my dress.

"Kodori-san." Yasaka called, prompting me to turn my head only slightly then tilt it a little so I was looking at her, without moving my entire body to get both eyes on her, "Your next lesson, since it is just before dinner, will be changing back."

I turned and sat down (like a good giant fox doggo), my collection of tails sweeping around to curl about my legs, and I finally licked the end of my nose to get rid of that itchy dry feeling. Since all my attempts to talk had ended up in loud whiny fox noises, I nodded down to her silently.

"Most of us learn to do this early. Some use a mirror, others a picture, others still manage to do it with just their imagination."

I looked not at her, but Delly, who was sitting on Kunou's shoulder. I made my first non-whiny noise at her, a sort of rumbling huff. Yasaka's mention of a mirror reminded me I had no idea what I looked like.

"Oh! Sure I can do that." Delly zipped off of Kunou's shoulder, "I think you'll be surprised Boss, you're quite the looker." She hovered in front of me, clapped her hands...

And suddenly the air became solid, and I was looking at myself. I tilted my head this way and that, looking at how I'd changed. But only on the outside. I knew and felt like myself still. Just much taller and with more fur. I still didn't have really fine motor control yet, so it took a few tries to see the backs of my ears, but... yes. I'd taken on the image of what I'd seen my magic to look like. The only notable difference were the two silvery traces that went from just behind my (still itchy grr) black nose, along the top edge of my muzzle, and under my eyes. Carefully I brought a paw up to try and scratch at one of them.

"Probably a hint of Fenrir's influence on you Boss." Delly said, "I did my best, but I guess some of it still got to you."

To show her I didn't mind, I leaned forward just a little, and very carefully tried to nudge her with my nose. I missed, but she moved a little and gave the side of my muzzle a hug, "Thanks Boss. Wanna try getting back down to your usual size? I keep thinking you're going to sneeze at me or something."

Apparently fox faces could do even more impressive 'raised eyebrow' looks than a normal one. But she was right. I was starting to feel kind of hungry, now that Yasaka had mentioned dinner, and I didn't want to take the next step of trying to eat while like this just yet. I closed my eyes, and thought of the same advice I'd given to Issei, when he was trying to hide his second gauntlet. "Did you always have a red metal gauntlet for a hand?"

It felt a little like taking off a shirt that was far too large for me. Except, it wasn't just one shirt, but dozens of them, being pulled off, shrunk out of, then pulled off again. Like I was trying to stretch out my body in reverse. Thankfully, it didn't feel like I was un-growing my hair/fur or having my bones shift around into new positions, or how it felt when I started to pull in enough magic to start to expend my muscles. It was just... a feeling of slipping through a bunch of fabric.

"Welcome back, Ko-san." I heard from my left. I opened my eyes, and once again I was the proper height above Akeno, "Oh!" She pointed at me, or rather, my back, "Delly show her!"

"Hmm?" Delly zipped down to our level, shrinking the sky mirror she'd made and bringing it with her. "Ohhh, it moved again!"

"What's this?" Yasaka asked, walking so she could look as well, "My my... this is a very strange tattoo. This is Hestia-sama's mark on you?"

My being naked didn't seem to bother them, but my tails wrapped over my chest and hips to at least help me feel less exposed. "It is. A pure, emotionless reflection of who I am. Kind of like a very dry resume." I replied, looking over my shoulder and into the reflected status on my back. None of the numbers had changed, but the picture had. The fox, formerly six tails, was now showing my current eight, and had changed its pose slightly, sitting proudly, its body aligned with my spine, its tails spread out four to each side. There was a new line of text under the fox, where my perks and curses were.

"Hold the mirror still... Wait, can you flip it so it's a picture, and not a mirror?" If I was going to try translating it, it would be much easier if it wasn't backwards.

"Just a second... There."

The picture flipped, showing me what was on my back without reversing the words. No, the numbers were still the same, but reading it now, it wasn't just new. It had replaced something. Between 'Titan's stance' and 'Blood Alpha' something new was in place of what was once 'Kitsune Manifestation'.

"Beloved Kitsune of Hestia." I read. That was it. No longer did it say 'grants bestial form' or 'may lose control'... I started laughing, "When I get back, I'm going to give Her such a hug!" It didn't need to say any of that any more. It was no longer a 'manifestation' it was me. Just me.

Akeno hugged me suddenly, "That's wonderful!" She let me go, then handed me my ring back, "She'll be so proud of you."

"I'll have to tell her the news later." I nodded, "Ha-chan too." I smiled, "Now, if my Miko would be so kind? I seem to be naked."

As Akeno smiled and warmed up her 'instant Miko outfit' spell, Yasaka chimed in, "Preserving your clothes is a slightly more advanced lesson."

* * *

"Sorry partner." I said as I scrubbed Shinkage's body with a horse hair brush one of the 'faceless' had provided, "Was a little more of myself than usual." We had all gotten back up to the shrine, and were just waiting for dinner to be served.

" **No harm done.** " He replied, " **You seem different.** "

"Different how? I mean, I feel different, but I don't mind another perspective." I looked over to Akeno, who was looking at something with Delly and chatting quietly. Rias would be so jealous when Akeno told her about this little trip.

" **These eyes you gave me can see the magic around a person. Yours has always been focused on your tails. Now it covers your body.** "

I nodded, pausing for a moment to think, then continuing to scrub while I replied, "That sounds more or less like what happened. I'm still trying to... let in all the new feelings. The closest thing I can think of, is if you and one of your previous hosts just became one person, not two. But not like one overwriting the other."

" **I can imagine that, but it's never happened.** " He rolled over so I could scrub some mud off his belly, " **We've always been too... distinct. Sometimes, the host suppressed me completely. Other times they were too timid, and I had to take matters in hand.** " He stood up again, " **I suspect Issei is the closest to have come to a true partnership, though I'll never know without asking.** "

"He does seem to get along well with Ddraig." I nodded, "All clean. I think I heard some more pebbles in your foot though. Can you manage another day or two?"

" **Yes.** " He carefully nudged me with his shoulder, " **What do you think Yasaka will teach you next?** "

"No idea. But I'm looking forward to it all the same."

* * *

After dinner, while we drank some very nice tea, we got into what was next on the 'Kodori's Kitsune boot camp' menu.

"You should be getting back soon." I told Akeno, "They'll need your help with the culture festival. Not to mention the rating game coming up."

"Are you sure?" Akeno asked. "If you wanted me to stay, just in case, I'm sure I could..."

"I think the most dangerous part is done." I replied, "And thank you for that. The clothes too."

"You're at least wearing them properly." She sighed, "I suppose I should be getting back."

"Please, give my regards to Rias-san." Yasaka smiled, "Though I am sure young Issei has done so already."

"Tell her she should visit too." Kunou said, "Right mama?"

"Yes, they are all welcome here." Yasaka nodded, "But, how will you be getting back?"

"Oh that's easy." I smiled, "Ahem." I turned my body to face Akeno properly, "For your service, Akeno Himejima of Rias Gremory's peerage, I offer payment of one back rub. To be given after I return to Kuoh."

"I find this acceptable." Akeno replied, "Thank you for using our services." She gave me a small bow and stood, "See you soon, Ko-san."

The ground under her feet lit up, a teleport circle forming with the Gremory crest at the centre. Then, with a final wave and smile, she vanished. "Since she was here under a summoning contract, she had a way back under the same conditions." I explained, "It's a handy system, if you don't mind the potential risks."

"It's good to see a Kitsune and her Miko getting along." Yasaka smiled.

"Risks?" Kunou asked, "You two are friends though, right?"

"Well yes." I nodded, "However, if a normal person called up a devil, and didn't word their wishes properly... Delly? You're better at this one."

Delly put down her tiny tea cup and walked across the table to stand in front of Kunou, "Think about how Kodori phrased her words." She held up a finger while holding her elbow with the other hand, "I offer payment of one back rub."

Kunou thought about that a moment, "Well... For her help, I suppose the price was a little low?"

"Well, that's just them being friends." Delly laughed, "And Kodori is amazing at giving them." Delly shook her head, "Under the exact wording of what was said, Kodori would only have to give Akeno a single rub." Delly hovered up and ran her finger over Kunou's forehead exactly once, "There done!"

"Oh! But I thought..." Kunou rubbed her forehead.

"Contracts with devils can be very tricky." Delly returned to the table, picking up her tea again, "A nice devil will honour the spirit of the contract, while a mean one, or lazy one, will only meet the words of it."

"Even when I called her here, I only asked for help. Being a wonderful person, she didn't question what kind of help, she just did." I explained, "If I had say, asked some other devil I didn't know, I'd have to word things carefully, work out payment before hand, write things down, give a receipt after..."

"Don't worry Kunou-chan." Yasaka gave Kunou's closest ear a gentle pat, "You will learn as you grow. Though... This brings me to thinking." She paused, and we all waited for her to continue, "Seeing as the Japanese Gods have signed to join the Three Factions and the Northern Gods, I have been giving thought to sending Kunou to school."

Unlike most kids, Kunou's eyes practically exploded with sparkling hopefulness.

"I'm guessing home schooling is fine to a point." I nodded, "Anywhere in mind? I think Rossweisse mentioned a school by the castle we found you at..."

"With the recent troubles, I was thinking someplace safer." Yasaka shook her head, "I had thought my territory secure, but a moment's lapse in attention was all it took for this recent trouble."

"I just happen to know Kuoh Academy has a junior school." I said, "Being the centre of the Three Factions on the mortal realm, there are few safer places."

Kunou managed to dial the sparkling hopefulness up a little.

"I wouldn't want to trouble them..." Yasaka said with a worried frown.

"Simply having her in Kuoh would afford her the same protection they put on the civilians." I replied, "And I think at this point, if you didn't at least ask Sona, who is the one in charge of the school affairs, not Rias, who is in charge of the territory, poor Kunou might melt." Something occurred to me as well, "I'd happily invite her to my territory as well."

Kunou turned her sparkling hopefulness towards me. I almost wanted to tint my sunglasses.

Yasaka smiled, "It would comfort me to know she would be welcomed." Then, pretending she hadn't noticed the glowing wellspring of hopeful fox eyes, "What do you think Kunou?"

Unable to contain herself any longer, Kunou pounced her mother, hugging her tightly, "Yes please mama! I'd love to go!"

Returning the hug, though far far calmer about it, the elder Kitsune gave her daughter a head pat, "Very well, I will arrange things."

"I'll send word ahead, get Kunou's sizes for a uniform and the like. With how efficient Sona is, she might need a week at most." I offered, trying not to feel incredibly jealous of the mother and daughter together.

"That would be quite helpful yes." Yasaka smiled, "It would also provide you opportunity to learn from her."

"I'd like that." I replied, "Would you help me learn more, Kunou-sensei?"

"Can you pay me in cookies?" She asked, reluctantly detaching herself from Yasaka and returning to her spot at the table.

"I'll make sure you eat properly." I said, "I won't spoil you with junk food, but there will almost always be cookies."

Kunou smiled happily, "Yay!"

"This brings us back to your training, Kodori-san." Yasaka said, "Shall we attempt the next lesson?"

* * *

We had moved outside the shrine, the sunset making the grandeur of the place light up with an almost ethereal glow. I stood a few paces from Yasaka, with Kunou between us, the both of them facing me seriously.

"The spirit fire, or foxfire as it is most commonly called, is much like the name suggests." With no apparent effort, a blue flame about the size of her head appeared above her, "It is as natural to us as our tails, born of our spirit."

Kunou held out a hand, scrunching up her face a little with concentration, and a smaller flame 'foofed' into existence over her palm. "I might have nine tails like mama... But my flame isn't that hot yet."

"She will grow into her power." Yasaka smiled, "Much like our shape changing ability, it is a natural thing. It might be difficult at first, but don't be discouraged."

I nodded, closing my eyes. I still hadn't tried to do much with the new 'shape' of my magic. So I really had no idea if I still had a problem pushing my magic outside of it, like before when I only had my black tails. But if this was going to work, I had to believe it would. I held out a hand, palm up, and tried to think of fire.

Nothing.

I wasn't trying to push magic out of my body, or use my usual spells to empower myself. Yasaka's explanation suggested that this was just 'a thing we could do'. I hoped that 'letting it happen' as I did earlier when I bonded with... well, myself really... that it would work here too.

Nothing.

Maybe it was because I was 'in total rejection of fire'? I saw the others use their flames to help me cook, and both Kunou's and Yasaka's flame were bright and warm. Would I have fire, but no heat? Bound by my curse to do no harm with anything but my own hands?

Nothing.

No... Fire was dangerous certainly. But I could still cook with a normal fire. I could create fire with simple tools, creating friction to light tinder. Even though that harmed something, it had worked... Daily, I used a little electric spark to light the gas forge in my workshop... Fire was something I could create, and work with. As a tool, I could use fire to create warmth or heat metal...

"A forge, a hammer, and burning passion." I said quietly, opening my eyes with a smile.

Something. A small wavering purple fire hovered innocently over my palm, bringing with it a gentle warmth, like putting my hand near a candle.

"My my... It seems you do have it." Yasaka smiled gently, "But..." She tilted her head slightly, "It seems strange."

I was trying to keep my little foxfire from going out, its connection to me feeling very... delicate. Not like usual, where I'd empower myself almost as easily as breathing, or casting Ha-chan's spell on others, this little fire was being powered by... something a little different, as well as my mana. "My curse." I guessed, the little flame wavering, "I can only harm things with something other than my natural weapons, if I am using it as a tool." I tried to open up that 'other' connection a little more, and my foxfire got just a little brighter. It was like turning a rusted faucet though, "I can cut food, use a fork, hammer steel, cut my hair, pull out hair with a brush... All things that 'harm' something."

" **All those examples are from things that are not 'alive'.** " Shinkage said from outside our little Kitsune circle.

"True. I can't say, use a saw to cut down a tree, though, I can... could? cut down a tree with my aura, my summoned foxes or claws." Try as I might, I couldn't make my foxfire any brighter than a dim reading lamp, "Now that you mention it though... I threw you earlier, and I saw the broken trees."

"Wouldn't that... Ohhhhh." Delly smiled, "That's a good point Boss!"

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Yasaka admitted, getting closer and peering at my sad purple fire.

"It means, beyond a doubt, Shinkage is alive." I said, "I built his body out of lifeless metal, but it is more than just a container for his soul."

" **I suppose you are correct.** " Shinkage rumbled, " **Who says gods are the only ones who can create life?** "

Yasaka poked her finger into my timid little fire, or tried to. Without my conscious command, it moved away from her fingertip. Another attempt had it change shape, wavering into a sort of circle shape around her finger. She looked at me, though I was just as puzzled as she was. "Curious." She backed up a step, "Well, it is still a success." She smiled, "How does it feel?"

"Very odd." I said with a frown, "It's mine, no doubt, but... Something is stopping me from making it more than it is. Hard to describe."

"Try."

"It's drawing power from me, but when I try and feed it more, the... connection seems too narrow. Like a clogged pipe."

"Ah, I think this is another instance of your adventurer abilities trying to mix with your innate ones." Yasaka nodded, "Or perhaps a byproduct of you holding your nature captive for so long." She put a hand on Kunou's shoulder, "Would you like to try?"

Kunou perked up, "I've been training hard mama." The little flame over her hand vanished, "Even if the others say I just play all day..." She brought her hands together, and started to link her fingers into a series of complicated looking gestures, reminding me instantly of Okakai when he made himself 'vanish' from other people's awareness.

With a final gesture, she raised one hand to her mouth, and exhaled a sharp breath through the 'O' of her thumb and index finger.

In short, she breathed fire, like a very small dragon.

We all clapped at the show, while Kunou gasped slightly to recover, "Well done." Yasaka said, "You've improved greatly."

Kunou smiled up at her mother happily, "It's not very hot, but I can do it every time I try now."

"Again, this is another more... spiritual power. More elemental in nature, much like us Youkai." Yasaka explained, "The techniques are far more dependant on your natural affinities than say, the magic of humans, who can simply add power to their magical calculations. While you may learn to make the seals with your hands, like Kunou has, any fire you create will be far weaker, if any at all."

"It's... still really amazing... I only had a vague idea that this stuff was real at all. The two Oni who live in my territory have used it a few times in my presence. How is it different from using charms though?"

She thought for a moment, "It draws from the same power as our fire or Genjitsu..." She paused as I gave her my best 'the what now?' face. "Oh dear... Come, we will spend the rest of the night teaching you the very basics. It is starting to get a little chilly."

* * *

We did indeed spend the rest of the evening talking about the various terms that Eastern magic had. Not wanting to be idle, I also tried to get reacquainted with my... 'old' magic. Thankfully that wasn't hard at all. My usual magic was in place and just as accessible as before, even easier to use in some cases. Of course, I also took the time to brush my tails, since I had a new addition, and I wanted to encourage them to behave themselves like they had been since I arrived in Kyoto.

Okakai used something called 'Genjitsu', something that effected the senses. Illusion magic basically. Maki had also used it, not just in the Rating game against Rias, but now when she hid her tails and ears from the students at Kuoh Academy. No matter how strong it was, it could never do direct harm to a person. Now, it could fool them into thinking they had been harmed, or hide the fact they were about to walk off a cliff, but there was no way to use Genjitsu to directly harm a person.

Kunou had used Senjitsu. In short, elemental or 'natural energy' manipulation. By using the hand gestures, you focused your mind and attuned your own energy (yes, Ki, or Chakra, or Chi, but not 'mana') to the flow around you, and create the effect you want. It had limits, and wasn't as powerful on a destructive scale as other magics, but it was by far more versatile.

"However." Yasaka, who was now giving the sleeping Kunou a lap pillow, the wide sleeve of her kimono acting as a blanket for the little fox girl, said, "Because of it being a spiritual ability, the deeper your connection is, the more dangerous it can be. Powerful negativity can corrupt you, if your will is not strong enough. I suspect, this might be the root cause of your rages."

I set my teacup down, "You might be correct. Every time it happened, there was something dire going on. Though... Maybe it wasn't an outside influence doing it, but my own emotions feeding it? I've drawn on it very heavily before, to the point where my body starts to change, but it was more like flexing a muscle, instead of other times, where it would be a fight or flight response."

" **Maybe it was simply your inner self wanting out to be useful? I've felt that many times especially when my host was still young, and the connection between us was still growing.** " Shinkage supplied, " **Before I split from Issei, I had to struggle to be noticed, relying on invading his dreams.** "

"Maybe it won't happen anymore. I'd be quite happy about that." I resumed brushing my tails, "Maybe... Maybe my wife got a little of my kitsune nature as well..."

It would be nice if she did... It might mean I'd never have to watch her die of old age... And that all of our children, and their children...

Delly landed on top of my head, and flopped herself between my ears, "You're on vacation." She whispered into one of my ears.

"Yeah." I mumbled, "Thank you for teaching me, Yasaka-sama." I said, standing and stretching my arms over my head, "But it's getting late, and I have a couple of calls to make before bed." I bowed to her deeply, almost dislodging Delly from the top of my head.

"Good night, Kodori-san. We will start again after breakfast."

* * *

I lay on the cinnamon scented mattress looking up at the wood ceiling. Already I was thinking of how I might implement my timid little flame into my work, be it in the dungeon or at the forge. I couldn't help myself really...

"Hey Boss?" Delly started, landing on my stomach lightly, "You gonna be okay? Thought you were going to call home tonight?"

I propped my head up on the pillow a little more, and looked down at her, "I'm still wondering how to tell them. I'm sure Hestia knows, She was there with me." I tapped a finger to my temple, "But She's really good about keeping personal news to Herself."

"Do you think it would matter?" Delly tilted her head a little, "I mean, come on, I've held her card, and talked to her, and your dreams with her are the best!" She pointed an accusing finger at me, "You are the mother and father of her children! Have survived all kinds of crazy things together! And from what Yasaka says, done the impossible!"

She held out her hands to either side, and my two golden tails flopped over her arms. "Yeah. All I have to do is return home. This change will just be another thing to help me do it." The tails on her arms wrapped her up and lifted her off me while I rolled over onto my side to get comfortable, "Thanks Delly." I put her down again, "Are you ready for the full moon?"

"All we need is a spot to start the circle. We have just over two weeks, and I've already gotten the mushroom spores ready." She tucked herself in, hugging a couple of my tails and laying down under my breasts, " _yawn_ , might wanna remind that Ganesha person though. Just in case."

"As soon as I get back. I think the day after tomorrow, just so we can get in on the festival on Monday."

* * *

October 1

My first attempt at cooking with my own foxfire was... a little disappointing. The spiritual side of my power was still far too small, so the best I could do was make the metal stove top I was using to try and make breakfast just slightly hotter than my body temperature. I wasn't going to try and force it, so I asked one of the usual cooks to help. On the plus side, the temperature I was able to produce was just about right to heat up milk, something I might need to do when I got back.

* * *

After breakfast, and informing Yasaka about my plans to leave tomorrow, then working with her to help Sona start the process to get Kunou into school, we went outside to the shrine's courtyard and got down to business.

"While her training is far from complete, Kunou will certainly be able to help you start learning the basics of Genjitsu and Senjitsu." Yasaka said while looking with pride towards her daughter, "I can already feel your spiritual connection is stronger than it was, and I'm sure it will grow as you practise."

"It was a little stronger yes." I nodded, "Not much hotter than a light bulb, but stronger."

Yasaka nodded, "It has been dormant, and like a muscle it needs to be worked in order to grow. No, today we will work on the art that all Youkai, not just Kitsune, use to hide themselves among the humans."

"Ooo, this might be a tough one." Delly said from my shoulder, "Well, maybe not so hard now, but she's got a very solid sense of self."

" **I agree.** "

"It is good to know who you are, and to have confidence in your self." Yasaka nodded, "But you are a fox. You are adaptable, your form able to change to the environment, be it a warmer coat, a sharper nose, faster legs... And while we may not hunt the largest prey, we are hunters."

"Well, I can't argue that I'm a hunter." I agreed, "But I'm... I dunno, I mean, my tails and ears are a huge part of my combat sense." I held out a hand for a tail, and had a black tail flop over my palm, "Yes, still a good tail." I gave it a light scratch, "I rely on them for a lot of things... What even happens when you hide them?"

Both Yasaka and Kunou smiled at my treatment of my tail, probably because it seemed silly to them. The two of them, with their nine tails behind them in a nice orderly fashion (well groomed fashion), seemed to have total control over them as well. Not once had I seen their tails look for attention, knock something over, or get in the way. Though, mine only went for attention... but that might have been because they were part of what I had locked away? Trying to reach a hand through the bars? I felt kind of bad now...

"Changing your outer form doesn't have to be an absolute." Yasaka smiled as her body got a little taller, her tails vanished, yet her ears remained, "You need not abandon everything." Her body changed again, her ears vanishing, human ears forming on either side of her head, and a single extra poofy golden tail rustling out the back of her fancy kimono. "Just as when you changed into a fox, your form is not a fixed thing." Her body glowed slightly, and she was suddenly a fox. Tall enough to look me in the eyes while standing.

I looked her in the eyes, closed my eyes, then pictured myself as I was, what felt like a lifetime ago, with only one long tail. It felt... Almost like Akeno casting her instant Miko spell on me yesterday. Like fabric sliding over my skin, except this time it was my tails. With a little shiver, I opened my eyes, then looked behind me.

One extra poofy tail. Mostly black, with two blond stripes from the base all the way to the tip. It swished lightly against my face to say hello. "Huh... That was easier than expected."

"Well done." Yasaka said, her form shimmering back to normal, "After such a large change as yesterday, this is much simpler."

"I will work on this... Though, I'll admit to a great deal of pride to my normal form." With a sort of weird shivering wiggle, my tails split up again, floofing out to their normal size with a shake, "And... Unless I want to hide what I am, when I return home, I will likely never do this again." I said honestly.

"Understandable, with such diversity walking the streets of your home." Yasaka looked a little sad, "Only here in the hidden Capital can we do that, so, we hide our selves in plain sight."

"I'll work on it." I nodded, "Though, only because I might not have Delly around all the time."

"At the very least, you must work on your fox form." Yasaka said, "While impressive, you may have trouble in smaller spaces."

Kunou looked up at me, then with a 'poof' of smoke, was now a fox. Maybe a little over an armful, she was a very pretty blond with white highlights through her fur and tails. "Before I do that though..." I knelt down, unable to resist giving Kunou a head pat, "I'm going to have to make sure I don't lose my clothes... I really liked that dress."

"You already know how to do that Boss." Delly said, "I mean, your armour..."

"True. But it's linked to a spell, a bunch of command lines, and some other stuff..."

"Let's work on that then." Yasaka said, "Delly-san, please help Kodori-san in case she doesn't get it on the first try."

* * *

It took many tries. Many many tries. Thankfully, we already had a secluded place to practise, (at the bottom of the mountain away from all the breakable things), and since I started by wearing Akeno's instant Miko outfit, I didn't lose any clothing.

About an hour into the exercise, I figured out more or less what I was doing wrong. But, once I figured that out...

Void and air. My two main elements. I'd actually done this before on my own, when I'd recreated the 'holy spear' for Rias's peerage. I only sort of knew what I was doing, and thought it was me creating a tube of my wife's power, and filling it with my own. But I'd actually made a tube of 'air' and filled it with 'spirit' or 'void'. After an hour of Delly making outfits for me, then me 'taking over' the spell, so it was linked to my power and not hers... I instead started 'filling' the outfit with my own power, then tried to change.

The first partial success had me return to human form with what amounted to bits of conjured rags. A dozen more tries and I had more or less kept myself covered. A dozen more after that, and I was able to bring out the exact same outfit.

With me constantly changing from humanoid to fox, I'd also tried to make myself more... indoor friendly with my size. Eventually settling on something about the size of Shinkage.

* * *

"Poor Akeno might be out of a job now." Delly said, "Well, except you can't seem to do colour."

"Black goes with everything." I said, looking down at my all black summoned body suit.

"Adding colour will be up to you." Yasaka said with a smile, "But in actuality, you've skipped part of the lesson."

"Well... I only packed two changes of clothing." A number one mom and dad shirt and two pairs of track pants and my 'under armour' body suit like I was wearing now, "And I don't want to risk my nice coat until I get it right. Maybe I'll just buy a few dozen pairs of boxers and practise later."

"I'm confident you will be able to master this as well. It's quite similar to how a familiar works." Yasaka smiled, looking at Delly.

"Speaking of..." I looked to her as well, "You haven't hidden in my mana for a couple days now."

"Eh... well... With how the ley lines were, and now your new balance, I didn't want to risk it." She scratched one of her silver ears, "You're my Boss, and my friend, and you've treated me amazing for someone so powerful, but..."

I reached out and snagged her for a hug, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it bothered you so much."

She hugged the side of my head as usual, "Well, I didn't want to worry you. I mean, it's not like the weird changes have been bad! I mean, I'm still adorable! But well..."

I tried not to look like I was suddenly feeling really bad about it. I'd honestly not given a second thought about the changes I'd put Delly through. Keeping her in my body early on in our relationship and nearly getting myself killed by draining Fenrir's power had changed Delly from a Fairy to... something more/else/different... Much like I'd gone from human to Renard/Kitsune. It must have been a bit of a shock.

"I'll wait until you think I'm stable enough." I nodded, "Suppose you'll need to eat more then. What a terrible shame." I smiled.

" **Don't get too fat. I might try to see if I have a sense of taste after all.** "

"Meany."

" **Noisy.** "

"Let's return for lunch." Yasaka said, gathering up the still foxy Kunou in her arms and cuddling her in that reserved noble fashion one might a little lap dog, "This time however, you must do it as a fox." She said to me, "No helping." She said to Delly and Shinkage."

* * *

As tempting as it was to simply change into a huge fox and simply walk up the back side of the mountain, my unbreakable grip and size making short work of the steep terrain... I instead changed into what I would probably use from this day forward as my 'default size'. That being about the size of a tiger. Larger than any natural fox, or even wolf, I was still sleek, nimble (looking, since I was still not used to moving as a fox), and easily identified as a fox.

My smaller size in no way changed my strength or speed, but I was still quite clumsy. After spending nearly two hours getting back up and around the mountain, tripping, falling, getting covered in dirt and leaves, and finally getting to the steps of the main road of the Hidden Capital, I reached the top of the steps.

I resisted the urge to change back then, and instead did my best to trot up the path, past a couple of fox masked priests, around a small garden, until finally I stopped at the entrance of the shrine, making a 'yip' to announce my arrival, and shaking myself a bit (nearly falling over with the momentum) to get a little dirt off me.

"Welcome back, Kodori-san." Yasaka said, "Did you enjoy your trip through the forest?"

I sneezed, then rubbed the side of my muzzle with a paw.

"You've done well. Please, return to your normal form, and join us for lunch." She smiled, hiding her hand, "Unless you've already eaten... I know the forest has all manner of things to entertain a hungry fox."

I gave her my very best foxy raised eyebrow, and went about changing shapes again.

* * *

"To continue from yesterday evening." Yasaka started after I'd finished eating a staggering amount of food. All that shape changing had taken more than just mana from me, "You were asking about the various seals and charms?"

"I sort of know what they do already, though, not how they work specifically."

In the background, I could hear Delly and Kunou wrestling, trying to settle the argument of what was better, four paws or two hands and feet.

"It is similar in many ways to how human magic or even devil magic works, in relation to the magic circles and calculations." She took out a little cut out of a paper person. Drawn on its 'chest' was a small mark that looked like kanji, but I couldn't really read it. "This is a simple paper familiar." She put the paper person down, touched the kanji with a fingertip. She raised her other hand in front of her as if praying.

I could feel a subtle... something. Again not quite like magic, but still 'magical'. She took her finger away from the figure, and with a wobble, it bent itself and stood up, swaying slightly as its paper body stood there. After finding its balance, it started to do a comical little dance. Yasaka still had her one hand up in prayer, and was watching the paper person carefully.

"By investing a little spirit into them, you can create all kinds of effects. This is the most basic of forms. But, as you become more advanced, you can add to it, refine it, and eventually..." She put both hands together this time, making a quick trio of motions. The paper person wobbled one last time, then with a little puff of smoke, it became a white bird. It was still clearly made of paper, but the original cut out looked nothing like it did now, nor did it have the volume to become so complex.

"Hm, so, mystic symbol, spirit, intent, result?" I asked.

Yasaka sighed, but nodded, "I forget that you are an outsider when it comes to this. While I can't argue that you are right, it stings slightly that you are so... casual about thousands of years of spiritual tradition."

"If I don't understand the basics, I'll never be able to learn it." I shrugged, "If you told someone to never mix..." I thought for a moment, remembering the online chemistry classes I'd started taking along with some others when I got internet access, "Cl2, 2NH3 and H2O. You'd never get your point across." She gave me a puzzled look, "Chlorine, ammonia and water. Makes potentially lethal gas." She perked up and nodded, "So, now that I know 'mystic symbol, spirit, intent, result', I can go about learning the specifics."

She nodded, and looked to the side. A moment later, a fox masked priest stepped over, placed down a pair of ink stones, brushes and a stack of blank rectangle paper, then vanished again. "Then with that in mind, I shall teach you some basic charms."

* * *

 **NOTES!**

House training done, time to go to school. :)


	97. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

By the end of the night, the only real success I had with the charms was a single paper familiar. At the moment, I simply didn't have enough Ki available to do anything more. It didn't help that I wasn't used to the almost alien style of calligraphy, or that I never used a brush to write. So, I was feeling a little pride when I finally got the little paper cut out to stand up, and do a little dance for me.

"I wonder..." I said slowly as I focused on making the little cut out walk in a circle without falling, "If I could empower something bigger..."

"I'll admit I myself am not as adept as I could be. But yes. A popular way to use this charm was for training dummies. Truly adept practitioners could even make them stand up to an invasion." Yasaka nodded, clapping quietly as I managed to make my little paper familiar roll up into a tube, then stand up again like a gymnast.

" **And here I thought I was your favourite golem.** "

"You're no golem." I said, frowning as my paper person fell over, "You are the definition of living steel. Now, if I ever made another body like yours..."

"You are getting distracted." Yasaka admonished.

"Pardon, Yasaka-sama." I got my head out of the anvil and continued focusing.

"Haha, Kodori got in trouble!" Delly teased.

I used the only trick I'd been able to learn so far with Senjitsu, making a simple pair of solo hand gestures and pointing at Delly, creating a feeble puff of air, maybe enough to blow out a candle. She held her hand over the front of her dress as the breeze ruffled her clothes. "One day I'm going to learn how to add water to that..."

"You would use the ancient art of Senjitsu to mimic a spray bottle?" Yasaka sighed, "Well, it is practise at the very least."

"I am not a cat!" Delly pouted, her tiny stomach rumbling, "I am hungry though..."

* * *

After dinner, I finally found out what sort of bath house they had. I had (of course) hoped for a hot spring, but instead was pleasantly surprised they had a reasonably large onsen styled bath house. It was of course a communal style place, since it would be too inefficient otherwise. But it was, like the rest of the shrine and its buildings, perfectly clean, made of nice fragrant dark wood, and almost the exact temperature I liked.

Being the equivalent of 'royalty' the four of us (not Shinkage) had the place to ourselves, once the masked staff had given their word it was ready for us.

"You know." I started, setting down my (traditional) water bucket that had my soaps and such inside it, "I don't often see you bathing."

Delly (who was riding in the bucket) looked up at me, "Well, I mean, I'm basically a living collection of pure magic. When I hide in your mana, I don't bring anything physical with me." She did a little spin in place, her silver fox tail swishing around with her, "I also don't generally spend enough time outside your body to get dirty enough for a bath now a days."

"Good to know my mana isn't getting dusty." I nodded.

Yasaka, sat down next to me in an adjacent shower stall. I had to say, even without the ornate robe/kimono/priestess outfit she generally wore, she was just as elegant nude. And while she carried her tremendous (ahem) assets with the same grace, I was glad I hadn't gotten that big. She of course caught me looking, giving me a wink, but not commenting, "I haven't had any real contact with the... Fairy?" Delly nodded, "Before today. You seem similar but more... elemental than the youkai."

Delly buzzed over to my knee, standing on it while I carefully sprinkled water over her. She had broken off a tiny lump of the bar of soap I'd brought, and was scrubbing it over herself, "Well, most of us have our origins in nature. Wood Dryad, Water Nymphs, that kind of thing. Very few of the fey have origins in 'mortal spirits', like the youkai. I mean, a few exceptions, but yeah." I helped her get behind her ears, and scrub that little spot between her four dragonfly wings, "Oh... that's the spot there..." Her tail swished happily.

"Hm, yes, most youkai have their origins in objects or natural occurrences. But also animals." She sniffed at the soap I'd handed her, "You made this?"

"Ha-chan wants me to take better care of my tails, so, I made soap for fur." My two golden tails flopped over my lap, and I started to rub soap into them, "Yes, yes, be patient."

"It feels so nice!" Kunou said from the stall just past Yasaka, "It doesn't have a scent though?"

"Clean is more important than smelling like a field of flowers." I answered.

"Says you." Delly laughed.

"Have you ever tried to hunt something in a cave while smelling like a tree or something?" I returned, "It just attracts attention."

"I suppose that dungeon you speak of would be a terrible place to have a nice scent... But..." Yasaka scrubbed the soap through each of her tails in turn.

"I can make more easily enough, and even give you the recipe. Adding scent is easy too, but optional." I nodded, "Maybe I'll teach Kunou to make it too."

Yasaka and Kunou both gave me a sparkling look, a perfect younger/older picture, "We'd love that." They said in unison.

* * *

After a very relaxing bath, I had assumed we were just going to go our separate ways and go to bed. But instead, we were intercepted by a trio of masked kitsune and led to another room. When I saw the three massage tables, I understood what was going on.

Kunou opted to skip the 'after care' and chase after Delly. Having nothing to do, the third single tailed kitsune excused herself to return to other duties. Me, not having much else to do, shrugged, took off my borrowed house robe, and lay down next to Yasaka.

Now, to be clear. I didn't want to complain. I was on vacation, and was being given resort level treatment, even without any electricity in the building. The food was amazing, the air (aside from a tiny buzzing in my ears) felt good on my skin, the simple bed was really comfortable, and the company was great (even if I couldn't take a picture without some random youkai photo bombing it).

But this young lady seemed to have no idea how to give a good back rub. I mean... She wasn't bad at it. But she didn't apply enough pressure, or get the right places, or know how to treat much more than my lower back. Yasaka seemed to be loving her treatment, though with her Goddess tier bust, it wasn't surprising that the masseuse specialized in lower back treatment.

Well, that wouldn't do. Even if I was on vacation.

* * *

(One minute after giving my masseuse the 'hold my potion' look)

"I hope you two take notes." I said firmly, putting my robe back on and hovering over a puzzled looking Yasaka, "If you'll pardon my hands Yasaka-sama, I'm going to re-educate your staff."

"I don't mind, but these two, as well as two others, have gone to school for this." She replied, her closest eye and ear following my movement as I stood by her feet.

I could tell that the two masked ladies were doing their best not to look offended, but I wasn't going to suffer through a sub-par back rub on my vacation. "And I am sure they have learned all they could at a school that likely only teaches one way to do things. There is a double meaning to 'studying abroad'. To widen your education from multiple ways of teaching, not just go to a school overseas."

"I await your care then, Kodori-san." Yasaka smiled, looking forward again and relaxing.

So with one last look to the two masked kitsune, I put my hands on Yasaka's left ankle.

* * *

(Five minutes later)

"While the back certainly the focus of nearly all movement, any stiffness of the legs will carry up the body and disrupt posture, in turn effecting the back." I explained, my hands firmly teasing the muscles on the back of Yasaka's thigh, just under the towel covering her lovely rear. You would think that having nine tails (they were still out, drying from the bath prior) would be a problem, but after I'd gotten started, they'd all flopped to the side and out of the way. "Communication is important, as well as watching for reactions from the person under your care." To make my point, I motioned my chin towards Yasaka's head, where her ears were twitching happily. "Yasaka-sama? How do you feel?"

She nodded slowly and made what most would consider a 'happy sigh'.

"Let's continue."

* * *

(Five minutes after that)

"For those of us with tails, and depending on how active they are, you may need to spend more time here." Once again working my thumbs, this time just above the towel on her (very soft looking) rear, I pressed into either side of the 'tail bone'.

When I'd started getting more alone time with Haruhime, and after she had grown her second tail, this was one of the weirdest things about Renard/Kitsune anatomy. From a pure biological perspective, we didn't have more than one tail. It was one tail that was 'forked'. Like a hand and fingers or maybe a hydra's many heads. All our tails sprouted off one tail bone, and they all had their own skeleton. The weird magical thing that happened when one was cut off broke the usual science behind it, but anyhow.

Yasaka's collection of tails was still cooperating with me, slowly moving out of the way while I worked my thumbs on either side of the tail 'root', just over the cleft of her rear. My two watchers had produced a pen and paper, and were writing things down now. "Once your charge starts to relax, it's best to move on before you overstimulate them."

Yasaka pouted slightly as my hands moved up her back a little, my thumbs pressing to either side of her spine.

* * *

(Three minutes after that)

"Once you find the right amount of pressure to apply, and where to apply it, you'll start to relax them properly. For those carrying a little extra, it will be not just the lower back, but also up to, and including, under the shoulder blades."

I had to talk just a little louder than a few minutes ago, since Yasaka was starting to breath a little heavier, her toes wiggling every so often, her tails twitching occasionally. "Before you get past this point, their body should have the strength of someone who's sleeping, while they are still awake enough to enjoy it." I wasn't sure if the others had noticed, but poor Yasaka was biting her lip to keep quiet as well.

They continued to scribble notes down, though one of them paused to shut the door to the little room.

* * *

(Another five minutes...)

"Kodori-samaaaaaa." Yasaka moaned in the most unladylike manner.

One of the two masked Kitsune had her pen snap in her hand.

I paused my work, my thumbs on the back of her neck, just past where her hair started, while my fingertips teased the skin around her slender throat and shoulders, "Yasaka-sama?"

There was a long pause as managed to turn her head just enough to see me with one barely open eye, "Does your knowledge extend to the front as well?"

The other one's pen snapped.

"Can you roll over?" I asked with a smile.

Another long pause, and I could see the smooth muscles of her back try and contract, to try and encourage motion, but she couldn't move. "No..."

"Then I will end my lesson here." I plucked her house robe off the hook it was hanging from, and draped it over her back. "Now that I've done the hard part, I'm sure her tails would love to be brushed." I sat down on the table I'd started on, "Mine too."

* * *

While I didn't get my back rub, my tails were very pleased at the treatment they'd gotten. So much so that they were all resting in my lap and doing that sleepy tail tip motion thing that they did. The rest of me was sitting up on the roof of the shrine, looking up at the moon while sipping at a small bottle of that cherry sake Azazel had apparently gotten hooked on.

Delly had apparently played with Kunou until the pair of them had to be carried to bed. Yasaka couldn't look me in the eye after the two masked kitsune had finished brushing our tails, and Shinkage was far too heavy for the roof, so I was up here alone with my thoughts.

I took out my wife's Tarot, the moonlight playing over the silvered surface, lighting up the features I'd etched into the card. Shifting myself a little so the moonlight was behind me, I let my eyes focus on the background, "Ha-chan?"

It took a moment, but slowly the picture came to life, a slightly tired looking but brilliant as ever smile from Haruhime lighting up the tunnel between us. "Ko-san..." Her smile was interrupted by a delicate yawn, "I was about to have a nap. Hestia-sama didn't say you were going to call..."

"No, this is for you alone." I smiled, "See?" I brushed my free hand over my tails, my two golden ones curling around my wrist and lifting themselves away from the others, "I've got another one."

For a moment she squinted at me, and I saw her head bobbing slightly as she counted, "You have eight now!" Her eyes went wide, "You've been growing so quickly... but without Hestia-sama?"

"Remember when I made that comment, wondering how my tail would look on you?"

My former black tail and its partner swished into the picture from behind her, resting over her lap and shoulder, "Yes. I was surprised you didn't know, but thankful it worked when..."

"My love... We were very lucky. Not just because of the love and trust we have. But because it's true. It's no legend."

Her face went still, her tails froze in mid swish.

"I... suspect that it only worked because of what I am. The gift of your tail to revive me, one of my tails returning to you..." I took a shallow breath, "It might not have worked otherwise."

"You're..."

"A little while after I arrived here, something happened. Through my own ignorance, and some small bit of luck, I became connected to the land here."

"Akeno-san?" She was starting to put things together, I could see it on her face. I just had to make sure to keep explaining while I had time, and to avoid misunderstanding.

"Yes, she's a Miko. A real one, with power and skill. It was her shrine. But it had no spirit within it, so, I became attached to it." I shook my head slightly, "It won't be a problem, it's not binding or restricting. I can... move out any time."

She nodded, the frown forming on her lips reversing.

"But that was then I grew my seventh tail." I smiled with her, "Just recently... Well, you know how I got, when I got angry."

"Ko-san is always protective of us all. Yet because of that... hypnosis? You're always gentle at home."

"I... connected to it." The card was heating up a little, "Listen, my love. I will always be yours, and I will always be Hestia's. No matter what."

She seemed puzzled by my sudden switch in tone, then blinked in realization as I held out my free hand and summoned my sad little purple fire, "You... You really are!"

"I am." I nodded, "I thought I wasn't at first. But then there was too much evidence otherwise. I am a Kitsune."

"But then... What about..."

"We can think of that, when I come home." I smiled, "That's the only thing that matters. But I couldn't just... not tell you."

She smiled, but I could see an edge of pain around her eyes. My Tarot was getting scalding hot now.

"If all goes well, I will be able to send part of the dungeon home. Remind Ganesha of what he needs to do. And my love, give them all my love for me?"

"Yes Ko-san." She smiled, "A thousand years."

"A thousand years." I repeated, the two of us covering the face of our cards at the same time.

I waved the card a couple of times to cool it down, before putting it into its leather sleeve. Then, with a light 'tap' of wood on clay, I heard, "So that's how you do it."

I nearly jumped to my feet, but once I heard the voice I relaxed again, "Sun Wukong." I turned to face him, my little fox fire vanishing, "Eavesdropping at your age? For shame."

"I was going to ask to join you for a drink." He adjusted his wrap around sunglasses, "But you were talking to someone. So I just waited my turn."

I thought of saying something suitably polite/rude at the same time, like 'Wisdom does encourage a certain efficiency as one grows older' but held back. Instead I turned back to my little bottle of sake and the cup, motioning him to sit. "It's an idea from about three different places, but yes, it allows a very short connection to my home." I offered him one of the other cards at random from the leather case, Welf.

He reached into his monk robe with one hand, accepting the card with the other, "What an interesting way to work metal..." He took a small sake cup from his robe, and I filled it for him, "Thank you." He sipped from the cup, "He seems like an amusing fellow. You respect him a great deal too."

"He is my teacher for almost all things metal. Once he found out I knew a little of the craft, he was practically falling over himself to get me to pick up a hammer." I sipped from my cup, "So, aside from the free drink, what's on your mind?"

He handed the card back to me, "I was just coming to see how you were doing." He chuckled, "You've managed to fix a few things already, and seem more balanced than before."

"My measure to stay sane became a crutch." I shrugged, "And now I've got another tool to help me get home."

"Not yet you don't." He chuckled, "You're still weak as a kitten with your newfound power."

"True. I'm not going to just run off and try and burn all my enemies with..." I held out my hand again, summoning the little foxfire ball, "At the moment, I'll only trust this to light the way for others, and maybe light the odd candle." I dispelled the fire, then looked at my tails, still happily in my lap, "But with my new connection, I've gained more strength for my less conventional methods."

We sat and sipped in silence for a moment or two, then, "Let's hope you have time to learn more then."

"Expecting trouble?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Consider who you deal with." He chuckled.

"Fair. Good thing I'm not one to sit idle. Vacation is almost over, and I've got lots of things to work on. Again."

"I suggest you get your shrine rebuilt." He said, "It will help in the days ahead I think."

"Already have the plans drawn, the material on hand, and the extra hands to help put it up." I smiled, "For all the trouble they have flying about around them, the people I deal with are good people."

He chuckled, "Very true. They've done some amazing things in the last few months. Don't forget your shopping list." He stood up, "I'll stop by again when they publicly sign the treaty." he grinned, "And see how you're progressing."

"I'll gladly accept another lesson, Sun Wukong." I nodded, "You don't have to make it all business though, visit my shop some time. I want to see what's different between your staff and the replica Bikou has."

He paused, one foot hanging out over the edge of the roof, about to jump down. Turning, he said, "You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

I sipped the last of my sake, "Maybe Canada? He's avoiding you for some reason."

"Off to find a mountain top I suppose..." He turned, "Drink some water before bed."

Realizing I'd potentially just outed poor Bikou, I looked at the sake bottle, "Good idea... After. Almost done the bottle." Bikou could probably do with some extra exercise anyhow.

* * *

October 2

"I still feel like people are staring at me." I mumbled as Kunou (the adorably human looking miko in training) Yasaka (nearly indescribably beautiful) and myself (the tall Miko), walked through one of the shopping districts of Kyoto.

I had done my best to hide my tails, and succeeded too! Except it felt like any sudden surprise might make them appear again. My ears on the other hand, were laying flat to my head, with my hair hiding them. The two of them had convinced me to do my souvenir shopping without any armour, equipment or help from Delly. Basically, a test. I wasn't sure why I agreed, but here we were...

Well, okay, not all my equipment... I had a healing potion (I did promise myself to never leave home without one). Otherwise? Nope, just the Miko robes.

"They likely are." Yasaka replied with a smile, her usual super fancy kimono/shrine maiden/high priestess outfit toned down to super fancy fall yukata.

"Big sister is so tall." Kunou said, walking beside her mother in a less colourful Miko outfit, white and brown, instead of white and red.

"Don't get too distracted Kunou-chan." Yasaka warned, "How much were you looking to buy? I am not very familiar with the more modern shops, but I do have a few favourites."

"Let's start there then, Yasaka-sama." I nodded, "I suppose the ones trying not to be seen are going to help with carrying things home?"

She looked a little embarrassed, "After what happened, my usual entourage refused to let me walk with only you nearby." She sighed, "But yes."

I'd almost missed them, but there were more youkai around us than usual. My glasses let me see them for what they truly were in some cases, like the two Kurasa-tengu, who had been playing tourist with us from the other side of the street, looking like your average foreigner. There were others, ranging from window washing Nue, to children who weren't actually children. Hiding in plain sight, dressed like normal people, doing normal things.

"Just shows how much they care for you." I nodded, my nose catching the scent of something, "Oh, is that licorice root?"

* * *

She did indeed have a few favourite stores. The normal humans running them were all smiles, polite, and suggested all kinds of things ranging from deep discounts, new products and even other stores if they were out of something she'd come to buy previously. It was clear she was respected or at least admired by even the normal people too. Thanks to that, and her charming smile, I was rapidly going through my list of things to buy.

By lunch, we'd sent several armloads of things back to the Hidden Capital, and were thinking about food. Thankfully I hadn't lost control over keeping my tails hidden, but it was a near thing more than a few times.

"You've done well." Yasaka commented as we waited for our orders of ramen. "Have you considered how you are returning? You've picked up a little more than one should carry by themselves."

"I just happen to know a good delivery man." I smiled, "I think... when I leave tonight, I'll run back to Kuoh."

"My my. You seem confident." She smiled, "It's not a short distance you know, and with Shinkage by your side, you may attract a little unwanted attention."

"Well, if the worst happens, I happen to have a wonderful fairy who can hide the giant metal cat. And I've gotten a good handle on changing back with clothes on. Though, there is one more lesson I'd like to ask for, if you would be so gracious to teach me?"

"Oh?" The aged man behind the ramen cart's counter placed our orders in front of us, "What might that be?"

I held off on my request while the three of us took the exact same slurps of the amazing ramen, chewed then swallowed, "I've got to learn how to do this properly..." I mumbled, "Being a land holder, however temporary, has given me access to the land. Except... I have no real idea how to do it. When my shrine met with Loki, I'd drawn power from it, but I didn't know what I was doing, or how it was done."

"Very well." We all took another mouthful of noodles, "Kunou is also learning this, and it will be her duty some day to hold Kyoto as I do now."

Kunou pouted, "But I hate mediation... It's so boring..."

"Yet it must be done." Yasaka smiled, "Let's finish this before it gets cold, and return."

After returning, relaxing a little, making a 'phone' call to Cime to have him come and pick up my small pile of souvenirs to deliver it to myself back in Kuoh, then getting Sona on the actual phone to start the enrolment process for Kunou, we got down to my final lesson of my stay in Kyoto.

"The way you describe your ability to return to your shrine, and how you called on the power of the land while you fought with Loki, makes me wonder about your luck." She smiled, "While the distance isn't too great, you have already accessed the ability to travel through the dragon veins of Kuoh."

"My luck has been described as 'back handed' more than once." I nodded.

"There may also be a vein running under the school that passes under your shrine. Which may also explain how you've done it without knowing how. Had there not been, it likely would never have happened." She continued, "As for your drawing of power, be sure to thank your two guardians. They have served you well."

"They have been the best shrine guardians I never knew I wanted." I smiled.

"Drawing on the power of the land can be dangerous. Not only for you, the receiver of the land's gift, but for the land itself, which relies on that power to function." Kunou joined us at the table, and unrolled the map we used to undo Cao Cao's plan to use Yasaka and Kyoto's ley line system. "Thank you Kunou-chan." A pause, "Hmm, this may need a little updating. We will see."

We put little weights on the corners of the map, and she continued, "Here, at the seat of my power," She put her finger on the map, where a great many of the lines on the map crossed, "I can feel, and manipulate nearly all of Kyoto's power. However, if I meddle too much, I may disrupt the harmony of the power. This could lead to drought, poor soil, lower fish populations, any number of things, as the natural world depends on the Earth's energy."

She moved her finger towards the edge of Kyoto, where some of the lines had been drawn in red, then later in blue, "Once, the land had been sick, someone had come and tried to draw on the natural harmony of the land." She traced her finger back to the Hidden Capital, "But, I was able to sense the disturbance, and evict them."

"Part of your job then?" I asked, "From here you can feel that far?"

"It is not so difficult." She smiled, "But yes, it is my duty. And yours, while you are in Kuoh." She held out her hands, one to me, one to Kunou, "I will show you what I see, when I look into the pulse of the land."

* * *

The... 'trip'? There was very odd. As with each time I'd used the little trick of teleporting to my shrine from the school, it felt like moving, while remaining still. This time though, as we three joined hands and closed our eyes, it was like falling backwards into a tub of warm water. It was much like when I looked inside myself, to where I used to keep my kitsune nature caged, except...

Bigger.

MUCH bigger.

I floated above a massive spiderweb/cracked/glowing/infinitely dark landscape. It reminded me of both the map, but also the eye blink of colourful darkness I'd seen while talking with Le Fey. From where I was, over what looked like a multi layered collection of coloured lines/cracks/webs, I could see that the map really didn't do the real thing justice. While yes, the Shrine of the Hidden Capital was literally in the middle of the massive web of dragon veins, those veins were far more than the two dimensional picture could really show.

Yasaka's voice floated over my ears, "It is from here, that I watch, to make sure no mischief is happening to the land's energy. And ultimately how I was captured by the Hero Faction." I couldn't see her or Kunou, but I knew they were there.

"They caused a problem, and..."

"Yes." She replied shortly, "Come. I will show you something." I felt her hand tug at me, and the lines around us blurred. When the landscape stopped again, my ears started to buzz a bit louder, "This is one of the... sore spots... left behind by your efforts to rescue me."

It was hard to describe. The 'spot' looked... constricted. Like a garden hose with a little twist in it. Not enough to create a kink and block the flow but enough to make the energy inside become noisy with its passing.

"This will correct itself with a little time, but the land is much slower to heal than a person. It may take years." She continued, "But, with our efforts to correct it, it is now like this, instead..." A pause as the landscape of glowing lines warped and twisted, "Of like this."

This was... On this spiritual landscape, it was hard to describe in normal terms, but it was like some one had taking that same garden hose, and scraped it with a cheese grater. It was at the 'end' of one of the glowing lines, a terminus of sorts. But it looked frayed, unnatural... bleeding. The buzzing in my ears was almost like two bits of glass scraping over each other as well.

"This is what was left by the one I had evicted, all that time ago. The land over this spot it barren, and draws negative energy there constantly."

"Where is it, in relation to a normal map?" I asked.

"Mama?" Kunou's voice sounded strained, "Isn't this the haunted mine? Um... The Otani mine?"

"Yes." Yasaka said, "I occasionally visit to exorcise the grounds." The landscape wobbled again, and I felt Yasaka's hand leave mine, "Open your eyes.

I did, and found myself right where I'd started, the candle light of the room seeming far too bright. "Wow... That was..." I shook my head, the buzzing in my ears returning to the very quiet buzz again, "But..."

Yasaka held up a finger, "You cannot rush this lesson." She smiled, "Kyoto is a special case, when it comes to the dragon veins. People like myself, as well as humans, have worked for ages to make the land as harmonious as it is now. Normally, the land does fine on its own, but you've seen what can happen when you are careless."

I nodded, "I understand."

"Very good." She smiled, holding her hands out again, "Let us do something a little more practical."

* * *

From then, until dinner time, she showed me how the very basics of 'drawing power'. This of course came with the same warning as Senjitsu. If the land was corrupted, or out of balance, it may share that with the one drawing power from it. It was one of the reasons she was respected so greatly. Her, a single person, nine tailed Kitsune or not, was keeping all of Kyoto from gathering negativity. Keeping the Youkai (who were very sensitive to such things) from going insane, or starving to death, as they 'ate' some of that mana naturally.

So, it was with great care, I 'put my toe into the water', and nothing more than that. It 'felt' a lot like how I grounded out magic. Pulling the unwanted power through my body, weakening it with my magic resistance, then getting rid of it through the ground. Except in this case, I was pulling power up through my body.

Very carefully. Not only did I have very little idea what I was doing, I didn't want to have a repeat of say, the Fenrir incident. While the end result of the lesson (creating a much stronger puff of air at Delly who was showing off how much easier she could do what I was doing) was a good start, I was metaphorically only dipping my little toe into the vast power under the Hidden Capital.

"As you grow your inner power, and learn to see and feel the power in the land itself, you will be able to draw more of that energy forth. Yes, even in the underworld. Anywhere where the land holds life on it." She caught Delly, who had actually been pushed back by my rookie Senjitsu, "Shall we retire for dinner then?"

I bowed to her, "Thank you for your guidance, Yasaka-sama. As a parting gift, leave dinner to me." I paused, "And Kunou-chan. I still need help with the stoves."

* * *

"Well, everything is packed up." I said, "Be sure to be nice to him when he arrives."

"Don't worry, he might be a devil, but his horse is a real sweetheart." Delly was giving Kunou one last hug, "Don't be afraid of her, and give her one of Kodori's cookies."

"You didn't eat them all already, did you, Kunou-chan?" Yasaka asked.

"No... but you might want to hide the rest... They are just so tasty!"

" **Why not ask for the recipe?** " Shinkage replied.

"I could." Yasaka nodded, looking at me.

"It has a bit of a special requirement." I gave Yasaka a meaningful look.

"Oh my... I see. Hmm, maybe I will invite Issei back some time... He never did give me an answer..."

Kunou pouted at her mother, "No fair!"

"You are too young for that, though he is a devil, and will live a long time yet..."

I realized what they were going on about, then shook my head. "You're going to have to negotiate with Rias for that... But that's not in my job description." I looked at Shinkage, then Delly, "All set?"

" **Your hat, gloves and phone are secure. And my left paw doesn't have that pebble in it anymore.** "

"I'm all set to hide us if need be." Delly nodded.

I knelt down and gave Kunou one last ear scroofle, then got a big hug in return, "Suppose I'll be seeing you soon then."

"Yup!" She detached from me, "Sona-san was very kind to help so much."

I stood and gave Yasaka a bow, "Thank you, Yasaka-sama, for your hospitality and instruction."

"It was a pleasure to teach again, and you have more than earned my hospitality. Please, visit any time. Once you have learned more of the ways, you may be able to return here through the dragon veins." She gave me a smile, reminding me of Haruhime's 'gentle affection' smile she gave all our friends back home, "Be safe on your run home."

I turned, and headed towards the stairs that lead down towards the shanty town. I took a deep breath, feeling my inner fire warm up, and with the sensation of fabric sliding over my body, I shed/changed my form, my hands and feet becoming paws between one step and the next, my claws 'tick tick'ing as they touched the stone of the shrine grounds. With one last look towards Shinkage, who nodded, and Delly, who gave the ruff of fur under my eye a scratch, then sat on my back, I started down the steps.

I didn't run down the steps. Sure, I wanted to get back to Kuoh, but part of this trip was to learn to move in my new form. Before, when I'd worn the 'armour' of my fox form, it was all on instinct, the caged half of my power just trying to be helpful. Now though, it was all me, and damned (tail swat)... if I was going to run down a thousand steps of stone.

It also gave me a chance to get one last goodbye in for the youkai of the town. It felt good to be appreciated.

* * *

Once out of the Hidden Capital, with Delly using a little magic to keep us out of sight until we hit the edge of town, I started to run. It was much different than on two legs, the act of it an entire body action, instead of just a function of a pair of limbs. But it felt... amazing. As I picked up speed, running through the mostly wild forests and cultivated fields that ran along the train tracks leading back to Kuoh, it was as if the air itself was running fingers through my fur, encouraging me to speed up. Strange yet familiar muscles that felt tireless, the world rushing by as my four legged stride ate up the distance between me and Kuoh.

That wasn't all. As I ran, my nose picked up all manner of things. My adventurer senses were already superhuman, but in this form, I could tell what the farmers, whose fields I dashed through were having for dinner. I could hear animals, big and small, get out of our way as Shinkage and I ran without a care for stealth. And I could see, now that I'd fully connected to... my self... all the youkai I'd only ever guessed were there. Some waved, others hid, others still fell to their knees hoping I'd leave them be...

The train tracks we'd been following went underground, but instead of running into the tunnel, I instead thought of Akeno. As my Miko, I suppose my first real 'believer', I could tell where she was, even from here. So, I ran through the forests over the mountainous terrain that the train tunnel went under, towards the one who'd accepted me along with my wife and Goddess.

* * *

I didn't know what time it was, but the moon was high in the air overhead. I could feel now, through that connection I had with the land around me, that I was in my territory now. My run here should have been exhausting. Even as a fresh level five adventurer, I had my limits. If my speed averaged that of the train that got me to Kyoto, that would be about two hours or so of about 150 kph. I probably took longer, and I did stop a couple of times, mostly to drink from a couple of ponds on the way. But otherwise it was a non stop trip.

But I was only breathing heavily. My nose was a bit dry, I had all kinds of things stuck to my fur and tails, I was really hungry... But otherwise, it felt like I could just keep running.

"You okay Boss?" Delly asked from her place on my back, "I am so glad I don't get motion sick..."

" **We're here.** " Shinkage said, " **Still have a little way to go, but I can tell Issei is fairly close.** "

Unable to talk, aside from making fox noises, I gave Delly a brush with a tail, and leaned on Shinkage for a moment, his body feeling wonderfully cold against my fur.

"If you want to keep running, I'll hide you again?"

"Welcome back, Master." The deep voice of Okakai said as he stepped out from behind a tree, "We have kept watch in your absence."

In my current form, the red Oni looked even taller. I looked over my shoulder as best I could, and gave my shoulder muscles a twitch or two. Delly lifted off my back, and with a deep breath, I shed/changed my form, while slipping back into the clothes I had been wearing when I turned into a fox.

And it worked!

Well... Mostly. Somehow my bra got lost in the translation, but since it was all made of mana, it didn't really matter. I also still had the urge to lick my nose, and maybe scratch my ear with my foot, but I resisted and looked up at Okakai. "Thank you for keeping watch while I was gone." Now that I didn't have to look up so far, he seemed less massive.

"It feels good to keep watch for someone I respect." He gave me the slightest of bows, "I see you have learned from the Nine Tails of Kyoto?"

"I have. And hopefully, I won't hurt myself as I learn more. Walk with us. Delly, hide Shinkage please?"

"Aye boss."

" **I am looking forward to walking on pavement again...** "

I trusted Okakai to be able to hide himself, so I didn't bother speaking for him as we walked out of the forest, and of course, next to the two vending machines. At this point I almost wanted to take them home with me. "Spread the word, Okakai, young Kunou, Yasaka's daughter will be coming to live here a while."

"Oh?" He rumbled, "Ah, going to the devil's school then?"

"Yes. Let me give you the short version of what happened while we were in Kyoto..."

* * *

I realized that I'd walked past the school, and stopped at the foot of the stairs leading to my shrine, by the time I'd finished the short version of what had gone on. But I shook it off and looked up at Okakai, "So, if he's not an idiot, he'll deliver the dungeon fragment I'm looking for, and leave without issue."

"We will keep watch." He nodded.

"How are Fukawa and Kurin doing?"

"They seem to be gathering a little popularity. Kurin has a talent for teaching, even more for keeping young youkai in line." He replied, his square face smiling ever so slightly, "I was doubtful, but your idea is bearing fruit."

"Good good. I'll need to speak with her some time soon. Maybe visit myself. I've a lot to learn now that I know I can actually work with the magic you and her use." I nodded, "If you'd like to help rebuild, I will be starting tomorrow."

"I will spread the word." He nodded.

"Thank you." I gave him a fighter's bow, and he turned and left, melting into the shadows after a few steps. "Still feels so weird..."

" **Your power has gained the respect of those who follow you. It helps you are also a good person.** "

"So... Why are we here?" Delly asked, "You might be feeling invincible after that run, but you're gonna need some sleep."

I looked up the steps, "Just kept walking... Hadn't noticed until we got here." I started up the steps, noting that all the fallen trees and dirt had been removed. Akeno's doing no doubt. "Might as well at least give my foxes a pet, since I'm sure guarding a mostly flat empty lot is really boring."

"Speaking of foxes, where's Loaner?"

Since the ghostly white fox didn't instantly show itself by sticking its head out of the nearest pocket, I had to wonder that myself. Of course, the question answered itself, as I spotted a familiar silhouette at the top of the steps. Back lit by a small fire, and riding on top of someone's shoulder was Loaner. That someone was of course Akeno.

"Welcome back, Ko-san." She said with her usual smile.

"Good to be back." I replied, "But it's a school night."

"Loaner," The white fox's tail started flailing around happily as Akeno gave him a chin scratch, "Told me you'd be back around now. And, as the head of HR, I'm making sure you get a good night's sleep. You mentioned opening a food stand for the culture festival, and both Rias-san and Sona-san are holding you to that."

" **Busted.** " Shinkage rumbled, finishing the rest of the steps and brushing Akeno's legs with his side carefully, then turning and nudging her to start down the steps, " **Let's go then. You're not the only one who should have a nap.** "

"You're a metal cat! Why do you even need sleep?" Delly asked, joining Loaner by sitting on Akeno's opposite shoulder.

" **I can't eat, so my greatest pleasure is sleeping.** "

* * *

 **NOTES!**

And so we return to Kuoh, with Kodori a little (lot?) wiser for her trip to Kyoto. A little school slice of life-ing, then back to the rating games!

Suppose I should read the next book...

Also, it's my yearly writing vacation! Since I only post on every 5th day of the month, and February doesn't have a 30th, I'll be taking a little break and posting on the 5th of march. Party on, see you then. :)


	98. Chapter 97

So I caught up on a little reading...

You know how Kodori keeps saying 'politics' like it's a dirty word? Well, a good chunk of this book is filled with it.

Bleh.

And it's not even from people in opposition to the slowly building peace or the multi pantheon alliance. No, these are the good guys (or at least the 'not bad guys') who are doing all the politics... So Kodori can't just punch someone's head off.

However, there are a bunch of other things that are going to happen, that seem really fun. Or at least, I hope they are, because that's what's going to be happening.

Party on.

* * *

October 3 (Monday)

In a bid to make sure I got a proper sleep, Akeno had joined me for the night. It was actually a good thing she did, since she had set her phone's alarm, while I'd forgotten my phone inside Shinkage. Poor guy was probably wondering how to turn it off, even though it was in the small cargo compartment inside his metal body.

After such a long run, I had been more worn out than I'd realized. After a shower, making sure Mr. Skitters was still an awesome spider (he was), making sure Jiru was still the most amazing patch of impossible biology (it was), and having Akeno help me with bottling my milk (such nice warm hands) I'd flopped into bed next to the still intact eggs, and blinked.

The next thing I knew, Akeno was gently unwrapping my tails from around her, while the quiet sound of cheerful alarm clock music emanated from the night stand.

"You should sleep in a little more." Akeno gave my ears a little attention, then a little more as I started to close my eyes again, "There is still a lot to do before the festival, but that's on us students."

I had to take her hand away from my ears before she really did put me back to sleep, "No... Too much to do. More things to learn. And a shrine to rebuild. I tell you I met Sun Wukong?"

"Oh?" She helped me get out of bed, then went about getting dressed for the day, "I'd heard he and Yu-Long were sent to help, but things were... taken care of before hand."

"Yeah. He's a great guy." I went about doing a short version of my morning stretches, feeling my arms legs and shoulders protest more than usual, "Of course, he offered a lesson."

"How did that go?" She brushed her hair while watching me.

"He is far better than I am, when it comes to pure skill." I did a couple more stretches, then wandered to the fridge and turned the stove on, "Thankfully, it was just a lesson. But he also said I should rebuild our shrine."

"Well, don't forget to eat lunch at least? And Sona-san wanted me to remind you again about the food stand. If you have something in mind as a theme, let her know."

"I will. Omelette?" I asked, making ready with the frying pan, and using my new clothing trick to summon a black apron.

"Oh, is that the naked apron technique?"

"Ahem."

"Yes please."

"someone say food?" Delly mumbled from the back of Jiru.

* * *

After a quick breakfast, Akeno left. Being around the time the mail would get here, I had to dress (properly, in real clothes) for the day, and practice my new skill of hiding my nature from the world. It still felt really weird, but I still managed to hide my tails, though I just couldn't bring myself to hide my ears.

" **Your phone is dead.** " Were Shinkage's first words as I opened up the shop, " **Also, you forgot your phone.** "

"Sorry. Was an exciting night." I made sure Jiru was secure on his favourite rock, then got to work opening up Shinkage's back and taking out the storage box, "Been a long time since I've been that tired."

" **Hmph.** " He rumbled, " **What are today's plans then?** "

"Well, since I know that if I put my hand on the air compressor switch, Cime is going to magically show up, I'm instead going to clean you up a bit. Gotta take care of my friends."

" **Thank you.** "

"No problem. Let me just get the straps set up."

* * *

An hour later, I (and Shinkage) were satisfied his insides were now free of bits of dirt he had captured while literally pulling himself back together after Georg had dropped him from orbit. It was about the time I was starting to put his outer plates back on, when I felt a trio of people walking towards the shop.

"Hey Boss, you've got visitors." Delly said.

"Okakai, Fukawa and Kurin, right?" I didn't take my eyes off my work, since I was sure hanging from the ceiling by a bunch of engine straps and basically naked wasn't very comfortable for him.

"Yup. Should I tell them to wait?"

"No need to act all high and mighty. Water and cookies are in the fridge." I paused my work and looked Shinkage in the eye, "You know, you could probably pull yourself together from here."

" **Get me down first please. I'd rather not have bits of cargo strap stuck in me.** "

Behind me, my three guests waited patiently, the quiet crinkle of plastic water bottles the only noise while I unhooked Shinkage from the straps and got him on his own four feet again. I arranged all the armour plating of his body around him, while his 'heart' started to spin up a little faster to generate the power needed. Only then did I turn to the three waiting just inside the shop (behind the yellow line.)

"Good morning." I greeted, "Glad you could make it." Thankfully, they didn't kneel or anything... Wasn't sure I could handle that, "Just had some things to take care of before I headed to the shrine."

"We stand ready to assist, Kodori-sama." Fukawa said, "Some of Kurin's students are here as well, though I wouldn't count on them for much."

"Some of the more notable locals are also ready." Okakai rumbled, "We simply await your arrival to start."

"Kodori-sama? You expressed a need for me as well?" Kurin asked, looking positively tiny standing between the two massive Oni, while dressed in what looked like an archery uniform, with the hakama pants and gi, though not the chest protector.

"Until recently, I've only had access to martial skill and my own form of Taijutsu." Or from Yasaka's lesson 'body arts' instead of Senjutsu (Sage arts) or Genjutsu (illusion arts), "Now that I have fully accepted myself, I will need a teacher to help me grow further."

"I would be honoured to teach what little I know, Kodori-sama." She replied after a moment of shock, "Though, my skill lies mainly with charms and seals..."

"Anything you would be willing to teach me." I nodded, "I will visit your home as soon as I'm able." She bowed, and I continued while listening it bits of armour plating slide against the floor, and pull themselves into place on Shinkage's body, "Let me grab a few tools, and we can head to the shrine to start."

* * *

The work site was basically exactly how I'd left it. All the building materials were in neat stacks, the ground was just a little muddy from a recent sprinkling of rain, my two guard foxes were just as happy to see me as always...

Then there were the differences. I had not expected this at all to be perfectly honest... But maybe it was because I just couldn't see them properly before that I was so surprised now. Hundreds of youkai. Hanging from the trees, floating in the air, slithering on the ground, dancing on stumps, playing under the bushes, an actual bush... So many weird and interesting creatures, playing around the building site.

But not a single one of them was actually in the clearing. Not a single one had set foot on the shrine grounds.

"They're waiting for you." Kurin said quietly as I stood in front of the big red Torii, my two bronze fox guardians sitting in front of me like good doggos while waiting for a head pat. "These are the youkai of your land."

I gave the two foxes the head pat they deserved, then stepped through the Torii. I was... conflicted. Sure, I was usually the Captain back home, and occasional enforcer (giant tickle monster) for the orphans, but... These were people. With a couple of exceptions, they weren't fighters. They were just... people. And apparently, for the moment, they were my people.

I was going to need the lunch team to bring a little more food than I'd planned.

I walked to the edge of the crater Loki had put where the main building used to be, and turned around. Letting my shape return to its normal form, my eight tails shaking themselves out with a 'fwish' I looked around at all the youkai.

"Today, I am going to start rebuilding this place. I am going to undo the damage done, and bring tranquility to this place. You, the youkai of this land, will have shelter here if you need it, council if you want it... And while I could do this alone, this isn't just my place. It's all of yours too." I paused, feeling, seeing, sensing the entire area go still, "So, to any of you willing to help, I welcome you to do so."

I held up a hand before that stillness broke, "But, you are going to have to follow the plans. This will also be the occasional place for humans, devils, angels, fallen, fairy... Once this place is rebuilt, it will again be made into neutral ground, welcoming to all who come in peace."

"I will help." Okakai and Fukawa said at the same time, stepping past the Torii.

"I will help." Kurin said, following behind them.

" **I will help.** " Shinkage prowled from behind the three, coming to stand by my side.

Delly poofed into existence over my shoulder, "I will help."

Slowly, one by one, others stepped into the clearing of the shrine grounds, declaring they would help, or helping others who had no voice offer their aid to the cause. Eventually, the clearing was filled with willing hands, instead of enforced labour.

"Let's get everyone organized then, and get started." I smiled.

* * *

You would think that having dozens of different sizes, shapes, limbs, skill sets and the like would be hard to organize. However, with Okakai, Fukawa, Kurin and myself sorting the youkai into specific teams, we had all the talent organized in record time. I mean, I wasn't going to try and have a ghost carry a giant plank of wood, or a paper demon haul water.

But we had gardeners, wood cutters, stone cutters, diggers, messengers... Everyone had something to do, and someone to direct them.

Around lunch time, just a tiny bit later than originally expected, we had Akeno, Momo, Reya Tsubasa and Tomoe arrive with lunch. They of course brought lunch in the form of rice balls, for everyone.

"Sensei! Wow so many of you here..." I heard Tomoe call out.

I was in the pit Loki had dug for me, placing cut stone after a squat looking giant footed... beard? Stomped the ground flat for me. Other youkai were cutting stone for me, dropping it down, and making stairs to the ground level while that was going on. Not wanting to interrupt I just jumped out of the basement, easily making the five metre jump.

"Ah good you're here. Sorry for the extra work." I said as I landed, waving them over, "I was not expecting all the extra hands."

"It's okay." Momo said with a smile, "Sona-san says this place is important. Even though it is a holy place, we Devils can visit, and it lets us have a proper meeting place when foreign dignitaries visit."

"You know, politics." Tsubasa smiled while I made a face at the word, "Where should we set up?"

"Oh that part's easy." I said, "Lunch!"

All at once, there were various noises of people putting stuff down. A moment later, they all started to get in line. Young, old, walking, crawling, floating, it didn't matter what they looked like or what they were doing, they got themselves sorted and got in line.

"Don't forget to wash your hands first, and thank them too." I added, glad the well hadn't been too difficult to fix after Loki wrecked the place.

"Yes Kodori-sama!" They all said/mumbled/grumbled/chirped/whispered.

"Okakai? Help me set up a table or something."

* * *

They couldn't stay long, leaving me Kurin and the two Oni to hand out food to everyone. Not that it was a problem. After eating and resting a little, we all got back to work. This continued until about four, when I heard the familiar sound of magical horse shoes jingling their way up the steps to the shrine grounds.

Once again jumping out of the now mostly done basement, I noticed that most of the youkai were slowly grinding to a halt. Putting their work down, slowing then stopping what ever motions they were making... once again bringing the clearing to an expectant silence. Finding that quite odd, I walked over to the Torii, my two guardian foxes as well as Shinkage and Delly coming to my side. "Cime?"

"Indeed." He said, the 'ting ting' of silver shoes beating a steady rhythm up the steps, "But that's not all."

I found myself smiling as I saw the nightmare horse's head and Cime's old cap start to crest the stairs, because sitting in front of the Cime was Kunou, holding the reins of the horse in her little hands. This certainly explained the sudden silence. A nine tails was here.

"Kunou." I said with a smile, "Welcome to Kuoh."

With a look upwards at Cime, who scooped her up with one arm and lowered her down to the ground, Kunou ran over to me and gave me a hug, "I couldn't wait, so I asked if I could come now instead of waiting until I was officially a student."

Returning the hug, I heard Cime add, "When I went to collect your things, she and her lovely mother asked if I would be so kind to bring her here." He leaned forward a little to pat the horse's neck, "Since it was on the way, and hardly any extra weight, I agreed."

"Well thank you. Speaking of...?"

"I left it with the Red Dragon Emperor. He met me and told me where you were, then said he'd bring it upstairs." Cime replied, "I still need your signature though." He fished in one of the pockets for the usual mini clipboard and pen.

Signing, I returned the clipboard then turned to all present, "Kunou, daughter of Yasaka, the Nine tails of Kyoto, will be staying here for school. Please, make her feel welcome."

There was a ripple of a cheer through the gathered youkai.

"As well, work is done for the day. Please, if you wish to continue helping, return tomorrow a little after sunrise, and we will resume." I nodded as they started to disperse, "Kunou, I'd like to officially introduce you to Okakai..."

"We've met." The red Oni said, though not unkindly, "Glad you found your way."

"Fukawa."

"Greetings to you, Kunou, daughter of Yasaka."

"And Kurin." I considered, then added, "Grand daughter of a certain hunter. Now a teacher to the younger youkai of Kuoh."

Kunou and Kurin were almost the same height, but for a moment Kurin looked so much... smaller. Considering I'd basically just said 'grand daughter of a filthy murderer'... But Kunou gave her a bow, "Thank you for helping to undo what has been done."

"Um... you're... I am honoured to be of service." Kurin stammered out.

I nodded, pleased I was right about how Kunou would react, "Glad we can get along." I turned back to Cime, "Thanks again for delivering."

"You're welcome, and thank you for using our services." He grinned, expertly wheeling the horse around in a 180 on the narrow steps, and heading back down, "Be seeing you."

"Just enough time for a shower before the ORC meeting." I commented, "See you three tomorrow?"

They nodded.

"Perfect. Shall we?" I offered Kunou my hand, "I'm glad you got impatient. I'm already missing Kyoto."

* * *

Kunou helped me move my pile of souvenirs into my room, and Delly, Jiru and Mr. Skitters entertained her while I had a quick shower to get the day's work off me. After getting dressed we headed down the hall to the ORC room.

"Hey Sense...eh? Kunou-chan?" Issei blinked as she stepped out from behind me, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh? This is earlier than expected." Rias smiled, "Sona-san told me you were enrolling in the primary school here, but that you'd be here next week."

"Ah," Kiba smiled, "Not a bad idea at all."

"Ahem." I said, standing behind Kunou, "Everyone, this is Kunou, Yasaka's daughter."

Kunou bowed, "Pleased to meet you all, I will be in your care while I am here."

They went from left to right, introducing themselves even if they'd already met. Even Gasper managed to greet her properly (though he was standing in his box while he bowed to her). Rias finished up with, "While not unwelcome at all, it is still a little surprising."

"I asked mother if I could come early. Kodori-san told me about the upcoming festival, and Mr. Cime offered to take me here since he was already bringing back Kodori-san's luggage." Kunou explained, "I hope that's not a problem?"

"Hardly a problem." Rias smiled, "We will simply make ready with your room at the Hyoudou residence a little sooner."

"Hyoudou? At Issei-san's home?" Kunou looked to Issei.

"Yeah... um, just about all of us are living there now." He said, "It has everything, and a lot of space too."

"Don't worry Kunou." I said as she looked up at me, "It's not far at all, and really does have everything."

She looked a little disappointed for a moment, but nodded, "Thank you." She smiled back at them.

"Hm, we may need another couch, with all our new people..." Rias commented, setting her paperwork aside and sitting on her couch, "For now Kunou-chan?" She gave the spot next to her a pat, "Let me explain what the ORC is about. Then, we will discuss our place in the culture festival."

"Reminds me." Kunou and I sat down, and my tails wandered over to Asia and Koneko, "I have to give Sona my shopping list for the food stand."

* * *

"Do you have any questions, Kunou-chan?" Rias asked.

"I don't think so, no." She replied, "It's different than how a youkai does it, but I understand the idea of gathering power."

"It is a kind of... left over from the old way of doing things. Before it was far harsher." Rias nodded, "Hm, they seem to be late."

"They?" I asked, "Someone new?"

Most of the room looked... a little nervous. Then there was a knock on the door. Without waiting for a reply from inside, the door opened. Sona was the first to enter, with Azazel looming behind her. But between them were two people I knew.

First was Ravel, Riser's sister and my usual contact when Yubelluna was busy. She was dressed in the school uniform, looking pretty good in the black grey and lavender. She looked a little frazzled, like she'd had a long day. But beside her, with Azazel's hand on his shoulder, was Leonardo. Dressed in the boy's uniform, he looked just as... passive as before. With his white hair, dark skin, blank expression and slightly underfed looking build, he looked very tired.

But...

There was something... awake in his eyes. He looked passive still, yes, but not asleep. He was aware of his surroundings, not simply being led by what ever had been done to him.

"Pardon for being late." Sona said while everyone (including me) recovered, "Azazel-san needed a little more of my time, and Ravel-san decided to wait with me instead of arriving ahead of us."

"Seems we will need that extra couch." Rias nodded, "Azazel? Why is he here?" Rias asked, not unkindly at all, but she clearly expected an answer.

"Why do you think?" Azazel grinned, "Our medical division, science division, and Delly-chan have given him the all clear. We've rigged up something to keep his sacred gear in check too."

There was a pause, and I turned my head a little to look at Delly who was sitting on Kunou's shoulder. She nodded, so I turned back to Azazel, "In check how?"

"It will only make one at a time now." He said, "Remember the one taking care of him?" All those who visited him nodded, "She looks a lot better after we got what ever was in his head out, and is waiting at his apartment for him." He gave a meaningful look to Rias and myself, telling us there was a little more to it than that, "So, we figured we'd let him outside. Maybe try and live a normal life."

"He will be joining Koneko's first year class." Sona said.

"Try and be nice to him, Koneko-chan." Rias said, "Ravel-san? How did your first day go?"

A pause, as Ravel seemed to hesitate on what words to put together, "I'm not sure." She said finally, "I wanted to see what life outside the castle was like, to get to know what the common people experience. But I feel a little lost honestly."

"Well, we'll help you in any way we can." Rias nodded.

"Yeah." Issei added, scratching the back of his head, "It reminds me a lot of when I became a devil... I had no idea what was going on, but they've all helped me get used to it." He motioned around him to the others on the couches, "If they can get someone like me used to such a big change, I'm sure we can help you too."

"Well.. um, thank you." Ravel nodded, her usual confidence somewhat dimmed from when I'd talked to her back in the underworld.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's move to the next topic." Rias smiled, "Since Sona-san is here already, we can ask approval without delay."

I got off the couch, motioning that Ravel take my spot while I went to the tea cart. Instead of sitting in my spot though, Asia moved into it, putting herself between Koneko and Ravel. "I propose we open the old school building, and use all available rooms for an Occult House." Rias continued.

There was a ripple of excitement at the suggestion, "Not a bad idea, but... Didn't you mention you did that last year?" Issei asked.

"Using actual youkai for their haunted house." Sona grumbled, "That was not approved before hand."

"Well, not to worry, we're asking properly this time." Rias teased, "Though, no, we won't use youkai for a haunted house." She caught my eye, "Unless they wish to volunteer."

"While I'm sure I could be scary, I'm not sure that's what you'd want me to do." I replied, "Besides, I'll be running a food stand, right?"

"Why not open up a full room to run a cafe or something?" Xenovia suggested, "You're already a great cook... it would be a shame to limit you to an outdoor cart or something."

Considering that had been my original plan, she had a point.

"What about the rooms that are occupied?" Kiba asked, "I'm sure some of the things we have in the building are... a little much."

"Sensei's room isn't scary at all." Koneko mumbled.

"I do have an impossible patch of moss, a fairy and a big fuzzy spider."

They laughed, "Well, we will lock a few rooms for certain." Rias nodded.

I brought the tea cart over and started handing out steaming cups, "And maybe keep people out of the workshop."

"But Shinkage isn't scary at all." Asia said.

"He would be sad if you told him that." Akeno said, "Though, you're right."

Azazel chuckled, accepting a tea cup. Leonardo, silent until now, "Thank... you." He said in clear but halting Japanese, accepting the tea. While the others bantered back and forth, starting the brainstorming process, I watched him take a careful sip of tea, his eyes widening a little, "...chai?"

"Thought you might know it." I said quietly, "Good to see you on your feet."

He didn't reply, but I felt that he wasn't ignoring me either. I could tell he would be a difficult project, but a worthwhile one. "Don't worry Sensei." Azazel said, "We'll do our best for him."

* * *

By the end of it, I had two roles in the setup for the ORC building. The first was something I was already going to do, except now, I'd be the cook for an actual 'haunted cosplay cafe'. The second was to convert my alchemy lab into a mad scientist's lab. It wouldn't be difficult at all, and considering I had over a dozen alchemy kits in there I could make quite a show of it. Thankfully, I could leave the prop building to the students, and the food ordering to Sona, meaning all I had to do was come up with recipes for the cafe and show up to cook when it was time.

* * *

After most everyone had left the meeting, Azazel had waved for me to stay behind with him, Rias and Leonardo. Curious, Delly hopped off Gasper's shoulder to perch on mine as I sat across from Azazel and Leonardo. Rias had reclaimed her couch as well, sipping tea while Azazel seemed to organize his thoughts.

"Sorry to spring this on you guys." He started finally, "But I figured the sooner, the better."

"I don't mind, but I'm not sure how much help we'll be able to give." Rias said, "Leo-chan? How are you feeling?"

He seemed to freeze in place, not out of fear or nervousness though. Like the sudden need to think took everything he had. He finished reaching for his tea cup then replied, "I am very tired." He said, "I... I remember being sick once, and it feels a little like that."

Surprising me, Azazel put a hand to Leonardo's forehead, then his own, "Still normal. It might be because you've spent so long half asleep."

Leonardo didn't really have a reaction to Azazel, just letting the Fallen take his temperature and acting like he wasn't there otherwise, "I don't... remember much. It felt... hollow... empty? no... fake. Yes, like it wasn't real, but... not a dream." He raised his free hand to his forehead, covering one eye, "It's very dark... And I see things in the dark... I was asked to... asked to pull them up from the dark."

"Hey." Azazel gave his shoulder a little shake, "You don't need to remember."

"Boss..." Delly mumbled in my ear, "This is what I was talking about."

"Leo-chan." I said, "Tell me about her?" I was hoping his one track mind was easy to derail. I needed much the same treatment after my tails had been cut off and restored. To be distracted every time I started to fall into the dark memories.

He lowered his hand, blinking at me slowly, "She... I don't know who. I just... know she was there once." He smiled, the action seeming to erase much of the tired air about him, "I looked into the dark... but she... she reached out to me, instead of... me pulling her?" He reached up to his face again, but instead of covering his eye, he touched his cheek, like a boy remembering the first girl to touch him.

Delly's little hand made a fist in my hair, but she kept quiet. One of my tails gave her a pat for me, "Good." I said finally, "How was your first day of school?"

Another pause, "Was... that what it was? It's my first time in a place like this... I think?"

"Yes. That's what it was." Rias said, "A place to learn about the world, and meet people. Make friends. Experience new things."

Leonardo closed his eyes, and after a moment, I thought he might have gone to sleep, but he said, "It was fun."

Oddly enough, the four of us sighed with relief at his quiet statement.

"Let's get you back home." Azazel said. It took a moment, but Leonardo nodded, stood up, then let himself be led out of the ORC. "If there's any problems, I'll call." He looked at me, but Delly was the one who nodded.

The door closed behind him, and my poor fairy flopped over my head and hugged it as best she could, "It hurts Boss... It really does."

"Aside from the obvious, is there something else wrong?" I asked, plucking her from my head and holding her with both hands in front of me gently.

"It's... When I first looked in his head, trying to find some kind of happy thought to anchor him against what ever they'd done to him... It felt dirty. Everything in his mind felt broken, muddy and tainted."

"I'm no expert." Rias said, "But from what Sensei told me, you did very well finding it."

"I'm a creature of air, dreams and spirit. Seeing such a perversion of what I do hurts." She sighed, "But it feels really good to see him recovering at all."

"Don't hesitate to work with Azazel if he needs you then." I said, putting her back on my shoulder and leaning my head against her a little, "Anyhow." I started to stand up.

"We'll be fighting Sairaorg's team on the weekend." Rias said.

"I'll head to the training room under the house in an hour then." I nodded, "Any information you can get on his team will help me think up ways to train you guys."

"I will find and send all the videos to Gasper's network for you to access later then." She paused, "Akeno tells me you learned a lot while in Kyoto. Even called her for a contract to help."

I paused, my hand on the doorknob of the big double door, "I finally realized exactly what I'd been doing the entire time, and accepted it. Like Akeno, I also come from two worlds. Unlike her, I didn't really understand what that meant until two days ago." I smiled, "See you in an hour."

* * *

I took that hour to do a little personal care, check on Jiru, give Mr. Skitters another cricket, and give each of the three phoenix(?) eggs a hug and turn them over. I also had a something to eat and put in a big order of chemicals for the upcoming event with my alchemy room. After all that, I got Shinkage from the shop, and walked over to Issei's house.

Down in the hidden training room, under the full barrier of a mock rating game, they all trained without fear of wrecking anything. With the fear of really hurting your opponent gone, they were more open with their abilities. Less attention to holding back, and more on how effective they could be. Ravel and Kunou were there too, not training like the rest, but also not idle, working in a corner of the room together and just getting to know each other.

"Sensei." Issei and I backed off from each other, then lowered our guards. As usual, he was the first to try and spar with me. He had both gauntlets out the entire time, and was working under five boosts, a far cry from his early days when even a single boost would tire him out after a few minutes.

"Something up?" I asked, looking over my gauntlets and bracers. His attacks were getting heavy enough that I had to be mindful of how I blocked, instead of 'just blocking' like I had been until now.

"Well, I came up with an idea... But I didn't want to test it under a live fire situation." He smiled when I nodded approval, "I mean, I kind of do this already, but... I know I can do something... more with it."

"Well, we're all friends here. What's on your mind?"

"Just a moment..." He held up a hand then scanned the room a moment, "President!"

Akeno and Rias fired off one last magic attack at each other, defended against it, then powered down their magic circles. Only then did Rias turn her head, "Yes, Issei?"

"May I have permission to promote? Maybe a few times?" He asked.

"Of course." She smiled, "Train hard Issei."

I could feel a subtle shift in the magic around Issei, like some kind of lock had been removed. A function of being a pawn maybe?

Issei looked down at his armoured hands, "See... I can promote myself, but the power I gain is still kind of... weird. Being a pawn feels balanced. But when I promote... It's like when you were just starting to train me. I couldn't keep up with myself."

I thought about that, nodding slowly. It made sense in a way, since the 'promotion' made you into another piece. A rook lost speed, but gained insane strength and toughness. A knight became super fast, a bishop gained magic potential, and a queen put all the pieces together.

"Okay yeah, I think I understand." I said finally, "So?"

"Well... I was thinking... I mean, I can sort of change what my armour does. Grow wings, change my gauntlets, repair it... So I thought, what if I tried taking the promotion, and putting it into my armour, instead of myself? Kinda... maybe?" He carefully scratched the back of his head, then lowered his hands and took in a deep breath.

It was a little slower than when he was under 'combat' conditions, but he seemed to have no trouble changing into his balance breaker mode. I was impressed to be perfectly honest. He had grown so fast in a short time, yet instead of running to do more, to gain more power as fast as he could, he was taking his time to get used to it first.

He was a good student and I felt a little pride at being his teacher. He took another deep breath, the sound hollow sounding with his helmet on, then yelled out in the traditional 'yelling the special move' fashion, "Promotion ROOK!"

His armour started to groan and creak, but I could clearly see that it was changing. Overall, it looked like he had gained mass, his entire suit of armour getting thicker, but his left gauntlet started to widen, the sharp fins fusing, thickening, until it looked like a shield. An actual kite shield made of solid metal. After his armour stopped groaning, he relaxed his stance.

"There... Hey it worked!" His left hand seemed to be in a fixed position, his wrist locked into place by the back of the shield, but the change was pretty dramatic. "What do you think?" He asked as I stepped forward to poke at the new form of his gauntlet.

It reminded me of Gareth, the toughest adventurer, the 'walking fortress' of the Loki Familia. His armour would have been something you might find on an actual real world tank when it came to thickness, and he moved as easily in it as plain clothing. Issei's new shield was at least five centimetres thick, wide enough to be useful, small enough to not restrict his elbow, and at the perfect angle to be useful under most situations.

"This is pretty good." I nodded, "How does it feel though?"

He did a few simple motions, a little shadow boxing, a couple of easy kicks, "It's a little harder to move, but... I think because I put the power into the armour, and not myself, that it doesn't feel heavy at all."

I gave the rest of his armour a better look, noticing that while yes, the armour was thicker over all, there was still enough space for him to move properly, "Let's see how much tougher you've gotten then." I made a show of warming up my shoulder, "Maybe I'll go all out, see how you do."

He held up a finger in that 'about to protest' kind of way, but instead made a fist and got himself balanced properly, "Yes Sensei!"

* * *

I helped Issei off the floor, his armour falling off his arm as I hauled him to his feet again. "Ow." He said, leaning on me a moment, standing properly, then dispelling his armour, "Phew. You hit really hard Sensei."

"You were hardly feeling it otherwise." I said, "Asia!" I called out, spotting her next to Irina, who had been sparring with Kiba.

"Yes Sensei!" She gave Irina a pat on the arm, getting a head pat in return, then jogged over to us, "You're being too rough on him again!" She pouted at me.

"It's only a little bruising." Issei defended me, "Thank you Asia-chan."

She healed Issei, then looked up at me, "Are you okay?"

I held out my hands, "I'm going to need to make tougher gauntlets, again." I said, "I might have a couple of cracked knuckles." I was used to hurting my hands, be it in combat or putting them in the forge, so I couldn't really tell without taking my gauntlets off to see how bad it was. But they certainly felt sore. "You need to learn to use a shield properly though." I sighed as the pain faded from my hands, "Otherwise that was really impressive. Thank you Asia."

"Thank you Sensei. I have others to try too, if you have time." He summoned his gauntlets again.

"Sure. I think I'm done punching things for tonight though."

* * *

We trained fairly late into the evening, and I even managed to get in a little training of my own with Kunou. I decided to call it a night though when Kunou started to yawn, making her fail at the 'fire breathing' Senjitsu she was trying to get me to learn. It was probably impossible for me to do it, but I still tried.

"Remember, it's still a school night." I called out, though it looked like most of them were already winding down, "Shinkage? Delly?"

"Yeah Boss." Delly buzzed over, landing on my shoulder with a yawn. Shinkage prowled over silently, his body slowly 'healing' the nicks and scratches he had gotten while fighting Kiba and Xenovia.

I made sure to give Kunou a pat on the head, "Thank you for the lesson, Sensei. Come visit the shrine tomorrow if you want to help out."

She gave me a smile, "It will be my last day off before I start school."

"If you want to borrow Loaner to send messages home, let me know." At the mention of his name, the white pocket fox poked his head out of the sleeve of Asia's nun outfit, making her 'eep' in surprise. "Yes you."

"I'd like that, thank you." Kunou nodded, yawning again.

"Hear that?" I asked Loaner, who hopped up on Shinkage back, sitting properly while his tail flailed about happily. Kunou scooped him up, then I said, "Good night everyone, clearing the field."

And with a little tug sideways, I was in the 'exit point' of the training room, the medical room in the real world.

* * *

October 4

My morning exercises were interrupted by my phone buzzing with a text message. Curious about who might be up this early, I didn't bother actually stopping my workout and instead had one of my ghostly foxes fetch it for me.

HIDA: C Drive is showing a minor error.

I noticed that the message had two recipients, myself and Gasper. He wouldn't be awake just yet, so I tried to recall the proper command line. I had no idea if it would work, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

Fox2: chkdsk /v c:

I didn't get an error or an 'I don't know how to do that boss' from her, so I was hopeful it worked. I was right, and a moment later I got a screenshot of the results. Yes, an actual screenshot. Did Gasper put in a function for that? I mean... It was a great idea, since the readout for a standard hard drive scan would be terrible if it was sent by text over a phone.

Let's see... Half terabyte drive, about half full... ah, 105 bad sectors. Not too bad, practically nothing really, and a simple command would clean it up. But it got me to thinking... What would happen if HIDA's drive failed? Would she vanish? Did Gasper have a backup? I would have to talk to Gasper about that. Maybe we could put HIDA into her own solid drive, and have all the 'extras' on hard drives. It would protect the core program from things like jackass gods trying to blow up my workshop... Maybe with a little magic, we could make her a full ROM construct...

I wondered if Gasper had read Neuromancer...

Oh wait...

Ohhhhhhhh that was a sneaky idea... Would it work?

"Boss?" Delly's voice called me back from my little brainstorm, "Please don't burn breakfast? Or the cookies?"

It took me a moment of frantic motion to remove things from the stove and oven, but I managed to rescue the food, "Phew... I just had an idea... We have a project for tonight."

Delly yawned, "Just so long as you don't do anything dangerous without someone else around who has thumbs."

I put down a mini portion of bacon and eggs down for her, then a normal serving for myself, "I'll be in your care then."

* * *

 **NOTES!**

And what might this idea be? Find out this, and more, in five days!

Had a nice micro vacation, but now its back to rolling my face over the keyboard until story comes out... Then looking for another job... Love my current work, but not enough hours. Great for writing, not so much for paying bills. I've considered starting a koffee account or something for donations, but not sure I should bother...

And wow... The upcoming rating game is going to be nuts... x.x Sairaorg has some gnarly pieces.


	99. Chapter 98

**Note!**

Due to being very close to being broke... I've opened a **Ko-fi** account, under the name Daeore. Look for the mask, and yes that's me. If you've enjoyed my work, and can spare a little change, feel free to toss a coin to your writer. :) Maybe if I get enough, and my financial situation stabilizes, I'll finally commission some art of Kodori (and maybe even Haruhime)

I don't have enough to offer anything 'exclusive' and I would never paywall any of my work, so for now, it will simply be a donation page.

That said, on with the story. :)

* * *

Chapter 98

Work on the shrine proceeded apace, and by the time the lunch crew from the school arrived with a huge supply of onigiri, we had the 'basement' walls done, the mortal setting, the stairs and ceiling done, and most of the other small building foundations laid out. Some clever soul had managed to run pipes for real plumbing, so the bath I planned to install would have running water and not need a few dozen trips to the well to fill. The electrical was ready to be used, but was currently capped off. While there would be a little bit of 'modern convenience' built into the new shrine, it was going to be built without it.

I wasn't sure if it would matter, but with all my enchanting projects, I wanted a personal touch to this place. And with all the local youkai helping, they too would have a little touch of their own to its construction.

After lunch, we returned to work, letting some of the until now... less handy youkai shine a little. Construction work was not for everyone, and until now, some of the smaller youkai were really just there for the free food and very light duty. I didn't mind, since the entire point of involving them in the first place was to... well, involve them. But for this next part, we now had a job for them. The job?

Mixing clay.

You might wonder about that, but if you think about it, the only thing you need to do to 'mix' something, is move it around. And even if all you had was the body of a fish and the face of a human, you could just wiggle around a bunch inside a bucket, and have someone else near by so you didn't drown or something.

Yes... Most of the time after lunch was basically playing in the mud.

While that went on, the ones with bodies more suited to using tools started making the frames, supports and stilts for the various buildings.

* * *

After returning to my room, cleaning up a bit, baking a fresh batch of cookies and grabbing my notebook, I headed down to Gasper's room.

"Well." He said after a moment of looking through numbers on his laptop, "It would be easy enough to make a copy and back HIDA up. Hmm, maybe if I mirrored the drives..."

"That's a good idea. Until you run a magnet over her. Since I'm trying to keep my equipment as low tech as possible, I haven't bothered looking into things like magnetic motors or the like, but I did get hit with a magnetism spell that nearly made me a prisoner in my own armour."

"I could build an insulator for that, but... Yes you're right." Gasper sighed, "I would hate to have HIDA vanish. I mean... I have her base code here, but all the updates and her own learning would be back to zero."

"Solid state drives?" I suggested.

"They aren't a bad idea, but they still have a failure rate after a certain amount of reads and writes."

"Something else?" I smiled, "I mean, sure, we've stuck with 'real world' tech for the most part, and I'm sure the 'base model' can still be real world tech when you eventually sell it to NASA and become the richest half-vampire ever." I gave him a head pat as he blushed at the praise, "But, that doesn't mean the prototype needs to be."

"What would we use? I mean... there's been hints of crystal storage mediums, but they are basically only on paper right now..."

"Well, I just happen to have..." I took out a small block of Ko-steel, then a red crystal I'd grown in the lab, "Some things to try it with."

"That's right..." He made the most adorable 'thinking face' ever.

"You can't keep him Boss." Delly mumbled in my ear while I waited for Gasper to finish thinking.

"Sensei? Could you make more of these? Um, quartz would be best I think?" He held the imitation ruby on his palm, "Or maybe green... But not red or blue?"

"I'll get the lab on it tonight, before I set it up for the show on Friday." I nodded, "However, it's time for training. Want to walk with me?"

"Yes please."

* * *

After training, and being amazing once again by just how... innovative Issei was getting with his growing abilities, I returned to the shop with Shinkage and Delly. After making sure (redundantly) that Shinkage hadn't suffered any permanent harm from sparring with highly destructive yet silly planks of metal, cheaty-face swords or a sword that could be anything, I got one of my blank Ko-steel cards, sat down at a workbench and got my tiny hammer and chisel.

"Delly, I'm going to need your help with this one." I said.

"Oh? You don't usually need help with these." She stood on the table, holding her poofy wolf/fox tail, "Something different this time?"

"Yes. I need to keep the," I thought a moment about the right word, "Personality out of this. What I need is cold logic. It isn't about the 'person' but the 'topic'.

"O...kay. I think I get the meaning. I'll just um..." She reached a hand out to me, "Yeah..." And she vanished, the sparkles soaking into my skin. " _Oh, it's... kinda nice in here now._ "

I could feel her mana kinda floating around in mine, "You okay? No problems?"

" _Warm and fuzzy is the best description I think._ " A pause as her mana sort of... spread out a little, relaxed a bit? " _I'm going to need you to relax a little more. Even from in here I can't really... exert a lot of power over you. Much easier when you're sleeping, but almost impossible while you're awake._ "

"Sure." I got up, closed the steel shutter door of the shop, locked it, and sat back down. I then turned my phone off with the auto reply of 'In the shop, yes I'm supervised.'. "Okay." I took a deep breath, picked up my tools, and thought about my wife's smile.

" _NO! Bad Fox! You can't think of her and be clear headed._ " She gave me a metaphysical Karate Chop of Justice.

"Hm, true." I admitted, "Oh! I know just the thing." I closed my eyes again and thought of that really nice Cerberus pelt I had on my bed, and the scent of cinnamon from Yasaka's guest room.

" _Oh! Yes, I can work with this. Just start working, I'll do the rest._ " I could almost imagine Delly purring along with me at the thought of soft fur to lay on, " _No sleeping! And no imaginary bed mates._ "

"So picky." I mumbled, "Let's begin."

* * *

October 5

With two days left, the school was in a near panic with getting everything in place. Even as I started out of the building to head to the shrine, I could see all kinds of students arriving early. Surprising me further, the ORC crew was walking towards me as I neared the steps leading up to the shrine itself.

"Sensei!" Issei, looking far more cheerful than most of the rest of them greeted me first, "Look! What do you think?" He stepped aside, revealing Kunou in what I assumed was the junior school uniform. Instead of a skirt, she had track pants on, and the cut of the blouse was far more modest, but it was in the school's white and grey, with the pants being lavender coloured like the skirt.

And yes, she had that 'umbrella hat' on her head, even though there was hardly a cloud in the sky.

"It... feels kind of weird to not wear my hakama and robe..." Kunou commented.

"You do look adorable in it though." I said, "First day of school then?"

"Of a sort." Rias smiled, "Sona-san will be bringing her to one of the school assessors. Since she was home schooled, she will spend some time getting tutored, to catch her up if need be, and acclimate her to the school environment."

"Well, if she needs help, she just happens to know a bunch of naturally helpful people." I nodded.

"Have you taken a peek at the room we're using for the cafe?" Rias asked.

"Yes. Looks good so far. And Sona hasn't made noise about the shopping list, so I'm guessing it's all good there too." I replied, "My chemicals for the mad scientist's lab will arrive today I think, and I can set it all up on the morning of."

"Excellent." Rias nodded, "Shall we? We've much to do today, and more training to do tonight."

"Yes President!" They all chimed, before waving to my little group and heading towards the school once more.

"Well." I looked to Delly and Shinkage, "Let's go build some stuff."

* * *

Even if all they could do was lift a single clay roof tile, or roll over a rough patch of ground to smooth it, or even pick up stray pebbles or wood chips, I made sure no one was left out of the building efforts. By the time lunch came around, the entire frame for the main shrine had been built, and we were well on our way to having the 'specialized' rooms done. Stone and tile for the bathroom, holes for the pipes and wiring, a chimney for a small stove, a well insulated room for the study/library... I didn't plan on living here, and Akeno seemed quite happy living with Issei in the Hyoudou Harem Home, but I intended to make this place a home, just like it had been.

Just like Hestia would want it, right?

* * *

"You know." I commented as I took the first turn at the well (all nicely built now, with a proper little roof over it), "I'm starting to think you're rigging your arrival times."

Cime and the horse had just missed the lunch delivery, but not lunch. With all the preparation going on at the school, the usual brigade of rice ball delivering ladies had come, gotten a thank you, and left. We had basically just finished putting everything down to wash our hands, when the chime of sliver hooves started up the steps.

"As with humour, the delivery is everything." He replied, coming to a stop just outside the torii and dismounting, "Good afternoon. I left the bulk of your items with Sona." He fished around in a saddle bag for something, and came up with an envelope, "This however, is specifically addressed to you."

It was a simple, plain, white envelope. On it was written my name, first and last. That's it. "Huh... Well, I suppose I don't really have an address..." I accepted the offered letter and looked over it at Cime, "Who?"

"Sadly, I'm bound to keep my mouth shut. Usual disclaimer you know."

I nodded, since yes, I did know. I ripped the side of the envelope off carefully, peeked inside and shook out the single bit of paper. On it was a small map, a date, a time, and a name. "Well..." I felt two sinister presences hover over my shoulders, daring me to swear, "This is inconvenient." I took out my phone and brought up a map of Kuoh, then scrolled around until I found the spot on the map the letter depicted.

"I'm glad that what ever bad news you just got didn't incite you to shoot the messenger." Cime commented, looming just a little over me to see what I was doing.

"When I returned Cao Cao's body over to Siegfried, I said I'd duel him. Well, he just picked a time and place." I looked at the paper again, "And I respect a mail man who doesn't screw with my mail." I looked over the job site, spotting Delly as she nibbled on a rice ball while sitting on one of the guardian foxes, "Delly?"

She quickly stuffed the last bit into her mouth, an amusing sight considering it was almost the size of her head, gave her chest a couple of thumps to get it down properly, gave the fox a pat on the head, then flew over to me, "Boss? Bad news?"

"Siegfried wants that duel I offered him. Midnight, night of the full moon." I replied, bending my arm at the elbow so she could sit down, "And since Georg hasn't dropped off the dungeon segment, I'm gonna guess that will be my 'prize' for winning."

"You shoulda dealt with him then!" Delly punched her opposite palm, "POW! Head 'splody!"

I gave her a mini Karate Chop of Justice, "They gave up the field."

"They're dangerous people." Cime said, the Horse snorting agreement, "While yes, it would be somewhat dishonourable, you might not be having this problem had you done it."

"What if what if blah blah. No, I made the choice, so, what now?" I sighed, "You can handle the full moon?" I looked down at Delly.

"Of course! If you left Mr. Ganesha's card here we could co-ordinate that way too. You know, just in case He doesn't know what to do." She suggested, "Just don't go alone?"

" **Problem?** " Shinkage asked, slinking over to us, " **You know I don't have thumbs.** "

"Remember Siegfried?" He nodded, "Time and place." I waved the paper, "Can I count on you to be my second?"

" **Stupid question.** "

"Had to ask. Okay, settles that..." I sighed, "Want to stay for lunch?" I looked up at Cime.

"Wouldn't say no." He nodded, "I could deliver a reply for you, if you wanted?"

"Nah. But I suggest collecting the favour he owes you for bringing this to me. Before the full moon."

* * *

"I should have expected you'd react like this." I nodded, sipping tea and noting that once again Jiru was the best patch of moss ever, for making such nice tea leaves.

"Of course I'd 'react' like this! It's obviously a trap!" Rias replied while the rest of the ORC (no Leonardo today) and Kunou sat around in silence.

She'd gotten a forth couch, and we'd adjusted our seating accordingly. Kunou, Ravel and I were on the couch opposite her, while Rossweisse was in my usual spot with Asia, Koneko and Irina (Since yes, my tails liked to take up the space of another half person when they could). Kiba, Issei and Xenovia were on the last couch, while Akeno stood behind Rias, attentive as usual.

"It took everything we had to hold them off in Kyoto." Issei said.

"You are strong Sensei, but going with just you and Shinkage?" Xenovia added, "That Georg guy tossed him into orbit last time right?"

"You're quite adept at avoiding and resisting magic, but..." Rossweisse chimed in.

"It won't be just Shinkage." I sighed, "I'm not stupid. Even if he plays by the rules, I'm pretty sure the rest of them won't. I'll have Okakai, Fukawa, Kurin and maybe a couple others if I can reach them."

"But what about us Sensei?" Asia asked, "We... want to help you too."

"As a retained of the Gremory, MY retainer, I..."

She stopped talking as I let out a slow growling breath, "Rias, let me finish." They all sat a little straighter, and I set my tea cup down, "I promised I would do this. So, I must do this. But I need your help for something else, something far more important."

"See..." Delly started, and I picked up my tea cup again, signalling for her to continue, "That night, at midnight, I have to start the set up for a fairy circle. If a single thing goes wrong, we have to wait until the next full moon to try again."

"The timing is too convenient." I added, "As well, if I lose, the 'duel' will be over, and you can finish what I start."

"You won't lose!" Issei gave his vote of confidence.

"I might. I've only ever fought people with two arms before, and anything else I've fought with more than two, were monsters. Though, I don't intend on losing." I put a hand on Kunou's shoulder, "I do intend on training more, if my Sensei would be willing to help?"

"Of course, Kodori-san." She smiled up at me.

"Very well." Rias grumbled, "Speaking of, it is time to train."

"I will join you in a half hour." I said, "I have a surprise for Issei."

* * *

It was a picture of a shield. Etched upon the surface of the Ko-steel card was a picture of a shield. If this were a fantasy game or something, it would be the fanciest shield one could ever own, with complicated etching, distinct patterns, layered metal, pictograms of a few monstrous animals... It was _**fancy**_.

My craftswoman pride would never have let me make this in real life. It was far too... ornate. The first heavy sword strike, or sharp claw, would have ruined the hundreds of finely etched lines, but that was okay. There, on the card, every single line, monster picture, ridge, curve, and ornament had a purpose.

"Issei." I started, handing him the card, "Contained in this card, is every single memory I have of someone using a shield. Countless hours of practice, nearly as many live encounters, friends, enemies, Familia, every single one."

Yes, I didn't add all those useless looking decorations to the picture for nothing. Each mark represented a technique, every line, picture, ornament, ridge and curve, was me imprinting something different from all the other marks on the card.

"Now, this is from my perspective. But, maybe, with this as a guide, you might learn more than I can teach you with a couple hours of whoever you're sparring with trying to beat you up." I gave his shoulder a pat.

"It's... wow..." He had his eyes closed as he ran his fingertips over the card, "I can see..." He trailed off, losing himself in what felt (to me at least, when I tested the card myself) like watching through my eyes while someone with a shield was in view. "It's a little confusing..." He said, "And smells like cinnamon?"

"Don't try and take it all in at once. I did my best to make each part of the shield specific to a theme. Spears, swords, axes, claws, teeth, projectiles... Maybe you can ask your partner to help you sort through it."

"That's a good idea." Issei opened his eyes and looked at his left hand, "Well, we'll try at least." He said after a moment, "Thank you Sensei!"

"Spend a half hour pondering over that. Then take my place against them." I pointed to Kiba Xenovia and Irina, "You want this part of the card for swords."

* * *

"Huh."

"Ara ara..."

" **It wasn't me.** "

All eyes turned to Issei.

He was in his balance breaker form, his entire body in the 'rook' configuration. Except, instead of his right hand being just a heavier version of his normal gauntlet, he had what looked like a weird looking cannon on the back of his arm. Like his shield, his wrist was locked in place by the new... growth(?) on his armour, but it still left his shoulder and elbow free. The cannon looked almost like one of those old ship cannons that you'd find on a pirate ship or something. The barrel looked to be able to fit a tennis ball, and there was a cable on the back end by his elbow, that led to the middle of his back, where his thrusters usually were.

The wall at far end of the room, where the opposing team might start had this been a mock rating game, was... gone. A black scorched nothingness that Azazel had said 'marked the end of the pocket dimension the room was in'.

"What did you even do, Issei-kun?" Xenovia asked.

"Well... um, it's a continuation on what I was trying yesterday. The Bishop promotion gives me a huge boost in magic power, so... I tried to come up with a proper shape for it? Something like that? Maybe?" He tried to reach up and scratch the back of his armoured head, but the cannon and shield make the motion look awkward, "I guess it worked?"

"You keep saying that you're not very good at this." Kiba leaned in to look at the cannon, "But this is quite exceptional..."

"Well done Issei." Rias smiled for him, "Yuuto is right, you really have come a long way. But how is the recoil? Your magic reserves?"

"Well... Sensei helped teach me about controlling my magic. This was just a practise shot." He gave us a thumbs up with his shield hand.

"Ara... no longer one and done?" Akeno stage whispered to Rias, "Maybe you can share him after all?"

I sighed, facepalming carefully, "Not in the dojo..."

* * *

That night, after I had done the preliminary set up with the pile of chemicals I'd had delivered, I returned to my room and got my 'evening personal care' done. The upcoming rating game was putting pressure on them. My upcoming duel was putting pressure on me. And the first solid idea on how to possibly get home was fast approaching.

I couldn't let these thoughts intrude however. Yasaka said that my abilities as a Kitsune were weak. As strong as I was, it was almost entirely my adventurer status. Yes, I'd pulled on the raw power of my kitsune nature, or fuelled kitsune abilities with 'raw magic' from my adventurer status, and it had seen me through a lot, but now, me and my 'nature' were no longer separate, and I had a whole new realm of magic to explore that was different than what I knew from Orario.

"Delly? Can you work with Mr. Skitters? I'm going to need more silk."

"Another project?" Delly asked as Mr. Skitters zipped up the side of his terrarium, hopped onto the island counter and saluted to me with a front leg. "At ease." She gave the fuzzy spot just behind his collection of eyes a pat.

"Always. Tomorrow night's project is going to be some work with Fenrir's body, and I'm going to need some good thread."

"And tonight's project?"

I sat on the floor, facing the window. Behind me my tails fanned out, and a sad little foxfire appeared near the tip of each one. "Self improvement. I might have eight tails, but the power I can draw from them, how Kunou and Yasaka do it, is not even one tail worth. Less than any of the masked kitsune at the shrine."

"We'll try and be quiet then." There was the sudden crunching of a cricket meeting Mr. Skitters for the last time, "Who's a good spider?"

* * *

October 6

The only really notable thing that happened on the work site was the completion of some of the smaller structures. Since this was a very small shrine, and I didn't feel the... instinct(?) to make it bigger, it didn't have some of the more traditional things that say, one in Kyoto would have. For example, we had a modest torii at the bottom of the steps, marking the 'beginning' of the sacred place. Kind of like saying 'this is the path to a sacred home'.

Next was the approach. The stairway leading up from the road. Usually, this would have smaller shrines along the ascent but Akeno said they weren't there when she moved in, so, she didn't place any. Normally, the fountain would be placed there too, but again, we had a small footprint, and the stairs had no landings between the road and shrine.

Next was the second torii, marking the shrine proper. Just behind that, were the fox guardians, all eight metric tons of them. Now, normally, the statues would be in their own little courtyard, and the entire perimeter would be walled off from the forest. But again, modest place. Instead, it was just a flat space and a knee high bamboo fence. Not much 'physical' protection, but even I could tell the difference from when we placed the first new post, to the last one, creating a barrier between the shrine and the forest around the grounds.

The Ema, or where you hung the wooden prayer tablets, was built, though it was really just a nice board of wood with little pegs. I did however have a small roof over it, just to keep rain off people's hopes and dreams while they hung on the board.

This left only the main building, and all its attachments. Since it was a modestly sized plot of land, the 'kagura-den' (dance hall for the sacred kagura dances) administration building (where the paperwork, and sleeping got done), and the small kitchen/bathroom area were all attached to the 'Haiden' (prayer hall) and the all important (Akeno's words) 'Honden'. Where the spirit was enshrined.

Where I was supposed to be 'inhabiting'. Basically, like Yasaka, it would be my 'seat of power', where I would have the most control over the land I was responsible for. The structure, and much of the roof was already done. All that was really left now were the inner walls and making the place 'look suitably fancy'. Oh, and cleaning up all the sawdust and mud people had been tracking around.

* * *

Poor Sona looked... Frazzled. It wasn't often I saw her with any other expression than 'serious', and those were usually times when her sister was involved. Today however, she looked a little out of sorts. To be expected, with the culture festival being tomorrow, and being the one in charge of overseeing just about everything that didn't need an adult (i.e. A teacher) to sign off on.

"I'm sure you'll be pleased to note, that this room is one hundred percent ready." I said as we stood in the middle of my big alchemy lab/apartment.

She looked around the room, probably noting the differences from the last time she was here. Obviously, the bed had been moved, the walls had been re-panelled to make it look suitably like an old science classroom instead of a converted apartment. The florescent fixtures had been covered with smoky glass to make the light gloomy, and instead of a full dozen alchemy sets, neatly separated on their own individual desks...

It was now just ONE alchemy kit. I'd arranged it so that there was a continuous path of convoluted and overly complicated looking glass tubes, beakers, retorts, alembics, condensers, and heating plates, all the way around the room. Some of it, I had styled from the Imp's lab, that I'd visited (and considered wrecking) down in the underworld, while the rest was just me being clever with the timing of how I wanted the chemicals to mix as they travelled along the glass.

"I must ask, Sensei. But how dangerous is this?"

"Unless someone touches a hot plate, throws themselves into the glass, or drinks something at random, it's all safe. No dangerous fumes, nothing corrosive. Though, this stuff will stain clothing for sure."

"And this?" She stood at the end of the glass monstrosity I'd put together.

It was a very special triangle bottomed beaker that had four spots where you could dribble fluid in. It was actually part of my crystal/gemstone creation setup too, where I'd grown the control crystal for my new armour, among other things.

"Just have who ever is watching the room put in a fresh one every hour." I tapped the cupboard where I had my spare beakers, "I figure, since the room will be in use, I'll get use out of it." I opened the cupboards under the beginning of the array, "And everything to keep the experiment running is here, clearly labelled, pre-measured, and ready to go."

She looked relieved and smiled what was probably her first smile in days, "Thank you Sensei, for being so well organized."

"And, since I came back a little early from the work site, the kitchen down stairs is basically ready for me to just turn stuff on and start cooking." I smiled, "You look like you could use a break."

She marked something down on her clip board, sighed a tiny reserved sigh, then nodded, "Yes. The rating game for us is the day after Rias-san's and Sairaorg-san's match."

"Do any of you want me to go over your equipment? I know I haven't been able to help you train, but I'll make time for that at least."

"Your attention would be welcome. I am confident we have trained as best we can, but there is always a shred of doubt."

I nodded, understanding her point of view, "I'll be at the shop tonight just after dinner. If anyone can stay an hour or so, I have a project on, and could use a few extra hands."

"I will ask for volunteers."

* * *

"Sensei... Why don't you just... I dunno, get a lawn mower or something?" Saji asked as he, and all of Sona's peerage (Sona included) used the sturdy iron wire brushes on the big squares of Fenrir's silver pelt. "You just need the fur to make yarn right?"

"I'm glad you brought that up." I nodded, carefully cleaning off my brush and putting the balled up fur into a bag, "I'm sure you've noticed that the fur is kind of ridiculous."

"It feels almost like wire, yeah, but its still springy like real fur." He commented, running his hand over the hanging square of fur, "Not my idea of a good blanket or anything, but not terrible."

"One of the reasons Rias's team couldn't hurt it is because of that. I tried cutting some with some scissors, and I might as well have been using safety scissors on a steel block. The fur chewed through the blades almost instantly."

"Oh... Well I suppose we are getting some fur out of it at least, and it's starting to feel softer as I go."

"Why not use that sword you made? The super sharp one?" Tomoe asked, "I mean... they were all recovered right?"

"They were." I nodded, "If you want to try, I'll go fetch one, but since it's not the proper tool for the job, I can't use it."

"The reason it is getting softer, is because you are removing any of the bristly undercoat, and smoothing the fur in general. Much like any animal with fur, us included, hair has a direction." Sona explained, "Though, I do agree, this will take far too much time unless we find the proper tool."

I went to one of the things Ajuka had left behind when he helped me and the other three devils cut up Fenrir's corpse. It was another safe, though this one was big enough to store many of the other, far more sensitive things from the body. Like the heart. It was basically a second freezer, though the wards on it were even more scary than the 'Sona Surprise' safe that I had. Aside from monster bits that were literal one of a kind items, I'd stored the weapons made from Fenrir's teeth in here too.

"Actually." I picked up the broken spear Loki had pulled out of his side, "This might work far better."

"Aww, but I want to try the lightsabre." Tomoe pouted.

"You can." I fetched that too, my original one that was recovered along with the others the Dark Elves had used. "Just be really really careful with it? Asia would be... disappointed if she had to heal your hand back on or something."

"Ooo, weaponized puppy eyes..." Tomoe accepted the weapon carefully, made sure she was pointing it away from anything important, and turned it on. It looked like a metre long rectangle of weirdly refractive glass, but that was just so you knew where the blade was. "Okay..."

I offered Tsubaki the spear wielding Queen of the peerage the broken shaft of the spear, "Don't cut yourself."

"Hey Boss! Running out of fluff!" Delly called from the spinning wheel we had off in the corner, "Gonna warn you now, this stuff is gonna be itchy."

"Depending on how resistant it is, I might have a treatment for that." I replied, gathering up what fluff I could from everyone's collection bag and bringing it over.

"Hm, I thought you said this was sharp?" Tomoe mumbled, "Oh wait... It was backwards." There was a sudden, sharp 'hmmmMMM-POP' "Owie!"

"Tomoe-chan? What happened?" Tsubasa asked.

I dropped the bag next to Delly and jogged back to them. Tomoe seemed unhurt really, the Sona Knight shaking her hand out like something had shocked her or something. The prototype lightsabre however, was smoking from the end, and I could smell burnt iron. "Feedback maybe." I said, picking up the scalding hot tube, "Fenrir's fur is highly magic resistant. So it must have shorted out the emitter..."

"Aww... I wanted to skip the brushing." Tomoe pouted, showing me her hand. A little red, no burns, "Just tingles a little, I'll be fine."

"Good. If you want to help Delly feed the wheel, you can skip brushing." I suggested. "How's the spear blade working for you?"

Tsubaki didn't reply for a moment, instead carefully getting the edge of the spear lined up with the surface of the hide, "I think..." With a sort of raspy tearing nose, she shaved off a respectable swath of fur, "It goes well."

"Excellent." I grinned, "Looks like you'll have your gloves after all, Sona."

"I am looking forward to winter already." She nodded.

* * *

October 7

I left my room with all my unused milk neatly bottled in glass on the ORC tea cart. I figured I'd use the oven they had set up in the 'spooky cafe' to make cookies, as well as warm up the kitchen itself so I knew where all the hot spots might be when I started taking orders. The set up in the kitchen was fairly big, with a deep fryer, oven, eight burners, and all the other things you might need in a kitchen. I had a big menu list in mind, and unless we had more than eight orders of '666 eggs and ham' I wouldn't have an issue.

I also noted that my door was covered in chains. Big heavy chains, warning signs, fake blood and the faint smell of wet dirt. This was one of the rooms people would not be entering, and the decorations made that clear.

I took a quick visit to my big alchemy lab to just turn it on, as well as putting a little post-it note on the big beaker on the end so that... I think it was Ruruko... would know when to change the bottle out for a fresh one. I hoped people would like the show as all the chemicals glowed bubbled blorped and fizzed through the glass.

The 'spooky cafe' had old wooden tables, creaky chairs (that were just creaky, not poorly made) dim lighting, glass lanterns, and all kinds of interesting sculptures that looked 'normal' but would cast the most wicked shadows as the lantern lights flickered.

With a little less than an hour until 'show time' I took a deep breath, focused myself, raised my hands over my head, then dropped them down quickly. With a series of little 'floof' noises, every lantern, every candle, and even a few random places around the room had a sad little foxfire ball hovering in/on/around them. Even while on vacation, and yes, this would be a 'day off' for me, I was training.

I wondered for a moment if Yasaka would give my ears a pat for having such control over my foxfire. Hmm, maybe I'd tell her later...

I shook my head, then wheeled the cart into the kitchen to get started.

* * *

Helping me for the lightest shift I had Gasper, Tomoe and Saji. They'd even gotten into costume too. Well, mostly. Saji was dressed as Dr. Frankenstein from that anime Soul Eater, and was working the register (yes the meals did cost money, but it all went to the school or local charity). Tomoe was dressed as a Miko (and looking good while doing it) and was taking the orders and delivering plates.

Gasper... Well, he was wearing the usual school outfit, but was also wearing the leather mask I'd made. Always with a brave face, but ONLY a brave face, he looked kind of creepy with the dim lightly. He still got all kinds of 'this girl is so cute!' looks, since no one had the heart to tell anyone otherwise.

"Here..." Gasper carefully put the plate of '666 eggs and ham' in front of a visiting teacher, "is your order sir."

He grunted a thank you, but gave Gasper a stern smile. Tomoe was sure to give Gasper a pat on the head, before greeting the next person to walk in.

"Wow. This is pretty slick."

I turned away from the burner and peeked out of the little window that I handed plates through, "Well, it's not terrible. Seems a huge waste of time though."

Vali and Bikou.

"Nyaa... Something smells good though!"

And Kuroka.

"Hmm, I hardly expected a western style cafe... Oh?"

"Cookies! Must mean only one thing!"

Arthur and Le Fey too.

"Table for five?" Tomoe's voice was a little strained, but after glancing back at me through the window and getting a nod, she continued, "This way please." I watched them all sit at one of the biggest tables and pick up menues, then just kept an ear out as I tended to the stove.

"Yup, there it is. Cookie, 100 yen." Bikou said, followed by what felt like someone poking my shoulder, "She did the lights too I think."

"Um..." Gasper started, his voice all shy, "If you prefer something more local, it's listed on the second page."

"Thank you." Arthur said smoothly, "Very helpful of you."

I looked over the burners, then went to get some fish from the fridge. A moment later, Gasper handed a slip of paper through the little plate window, and I got started.

* * *

I approached their table, plates in on my forearms and in my hands, noting that they were all dressed casual, with no weapons or weird clothing. Kuroka, like me, had her ears down, but not gone, and had hidden her tails as well. Le Fay still had her big not-floppy witch hat on, but otherwise, they just looked like normal people.

"Shallow Grave Sashimi and tea." I placed a plate in front of Kuroka. "Two orders of 666 eggs and ham, one scrambled, the other poached." Bikou and Vali. "Slice of peach pie." Also Bikou. "Dante's Inferno Curry." Arthur. "Witch's stew." Le Fay. "You're a little early for the lunch lineup, but that's okay."

A moment later Tomoe came out with a basket, "Toast, more toast, still more toast, milk, and a muffin."

"Not gonna wonder why you're here?" Bikou asked, "Oh, looking good by the way." He added, commenting on how I'd kept the ears, but hidden my tails.

"Because you're hungry?" I guessed, "I figure it's because of the weekend events, but honestly, it's not my job to care."

"Well, you are not wrong." Arthur nodded, his calm face slowly becoming a little red as he took a mouthful of curry, "I had wondered why I had to sign a wavier for this." He had some more without hesitation.

"Well, I'm here to visit my sister." Kuroka shrugged, "But I figured I'd tag along with Bik Bik for this too."

"Well, so long as you don't make too much noise, she'd love to see you." I nodded, knowing that yes, it was true, "And I'm sure if you asked nice, you'd be able to get seats for the event."

They nodded, but before they could respond a group of students as well as a few parents entered the room, "Let me help you get seated!" Tomoe swished over.

"Chat later." I turned, "Oh, and yes, cookies are 100 yen. Proceeds go to the local animal shelter."

* * *

 **Notes!**

Well, are we all ready for the upcoming games/mischief? Hope so! ... Still need to read more...


	100. Chapter 99

Before I begin.

Thank you very much to those who have tossed a coin (or three) my way. Surprising me greatly, I might be able to get some art commissioned fairly soon at this rate. I know some of you have wondered about that, so I'll look into it for sure, since my art is writing, not drawing. x.x. If you missed the details to donate, they'll be at the very bottom of every chapter from now on.

Now lets deal with politics. (bleh)

* * *

Chapter 99

While it wasn't my job to care they were here, only to get them off the lawn if they caused a problem, I still gave Rias a text. Just a simple 'Vali and his gang are here, and behaving'. Her reply was a simple 'Noted'.

Suppose that was all the permission they needed.

* * *

They left in the middle of the lunch rush, with Kuroka making a small scene at the door when Koneko came to replace Gasper. It was kind of funny to watch the little cat girl as she dangled, face expressionless, in Kuroka's arms as she gave Koneko a huge hug. But at least she didn't react like Sona when Serafall gave her a hug (or tried to). You know, by running away screaming.

Kiba came to replace Saji, and Akeno to replace Tomoe. And since it would likely be the busiest time, we also had someone else show up. It shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did, but well...

"Magical Levia-tan will take your order now!"

Thankful I was incapable of dropping anything, I leaned over to look out the plate window, "Seriously?"

"Yes." Kiba (who was dressed as a shinsengumi member like his sword teacher) replied, though he didn't lean over to look back at me, "She arrived along with the Lord Sirzechs and Lady Grayfia. Young Lord Milicas is here as well."

"They'll have news about the games I'm guessing. While using the festival for cover." I mused, "Clever way to do the work, while putting off the paperwork."

"They do seem to like a more personal touch." A pause, "That will be 1000 yen. Thank you for your support." There was the clicking change, "Sensei, we might have to take your cookies off the menu. They've been very popular."

"Just so long as the normal people don't start throwing fireballs with my cast off mana..." I sighed.

* * *

"Matusda... Is that really the Ghost Big Sister, working in the kitchen?"

"I think it is Motohama." I looked through the plate window and gave them a wave with a spatula, "She seems to have taken off her tails today."

"Now now, please don't disturb the chef." Kiba said calmly, "Or else she might vanish like a ghost, and then we'd have no more chef."

* * *

Thump

"Take the cosplay club president to the infirmary!"

"Oh, let me buy a cookie first."

* * *

The festival came to a close, but my kitchen was still open for one last meal. The last ones in the door before it was closed to the public, were the entire ORC, the student council, as well as our guests from the underworld. We also had Kunou, Azazel, Leonardo the two Oni, and Kurin come in as well. Oddly enough, we were exactly at capacity for all the tables and chairs.

"Well, I hope you brought your appetites." I said from the doorway to the kitchen, "Because I don't have anywhere to put leftovers." I paused as everyone looked at me, "I'll take your orders now too."

"After all your hard work today, we can wait a little longer to discuss... politics." Sirzechs nodded, "And to be fair, I am rather hungry as well."

"Is it really that bad Lord Sirzechs?" Rias asked, just barely stopping herself from calling him 'big brother'.

"It's more bothersome than 'bad'." He replied.

"Stupid paper pushing no good bureaucrats..." Serafall grumbled, "If I could sparkle at them and not have yet more paperwork to do, I would!"

There was a little nervous laughter.

"Well, pick a representative for your tables, and bring me your orders. The entire menu is open, and unless you all order the exact same thing I shouldn't have a problem. Kurin, a word?"

While orders were being brought in, Kurin entered the kitchen looking like she was about to get in trouble with a teacher or something. "Y-yes Kodori-sama?"

"No need to hide. How's the shrine? I know it was a day off for all of our 'pay with food' labour, but still."

She stopped looking terrified and straightened up, "The ones who did come to help, regardless of whether they got lunch or not, helped us clean up the buildings. I am sure we could put all the walls in place, as well as the doors, without issue."

"And the exposed wood?"

"All painted with the varnish you made." She nodded.

"Good job." I nodded, "You've been a great help."

"It wasn't... I..." And back to looking like she was doomed again.

"Relax. Now go get the two Oni's orders and come back. Looks like I'm about to have some serious cooking to do."

* * *

Akeno helped me make tea while the cooking got done, and just so happened to have the right kind of tea made for the person the plate of food was going to. Some secret Miko power no doubt, to know who liked green tea over earl grey.

Finally, I sat down with them, a bowl of Witch's Stew (really just a hearty stew with oddly shaped potato bits and baby carrots) in front of me.

"So, what's the problem Sirzechs?" Azazel asked, his face a little red after eating the Dante's Inferno Curry (no I didn't add even more spice, honest.) "I thought all the games were planned. I mean, with all the delays, you'd think this would be done by now."

Sirzechs, after pushing his empty plate of Angel Vein Pasta (really just very thin spaghetti noodles in sauce) away, replied with "The arenas are done, the guests have been invited, the various channels have been set up for viewing. But the major houses lending the land to us for the games are arguing about who is playing where."

"It's so stupid!" Serafall grumbled, snarfing down the last of her 'Frozen Blood' (red bean ice cream). "If it wasn't for some of the teams being from the Pillar families, we could have just had the games in barrier spaces or on neutral ground, you know, like always."

"Now now." Sirzechs tried to calm his fellow Satan, "Grayfia?"

The picture perfect maid pushed her little empty plate away (Brain muffin. Normal bran muffin with cooked apple on top), and returned to her usual spot behind and to the left of Sirzechs, "Part of the issue is the recent attacks. With highly secured barrier spaces being compromised, terrorists attacking, the old Satan faction and other such incidents, the high ranking families have made a bid for where the games are to be held."

"Father did mention this." Rias nodded, putting her now empty plate of Devilled Eggs on top of the other empty plates at her table, "But I wasn't sure he was going to bother."

"He didn't." Sirzechs shook his head.

"No, Lord Gremory relented to the Sitri Family. The Sitri Family have the best medical facilities in the underworld. Barring the use of phoenix tears, they have the most advanced facilities and treatments available." Grayfia explained, "One of the rating games will take place on their lands."

A few eyes went to Sona, who smiled a tiny smile, but made no comment.

"This left us with the Bael and Agares clans." Grayfia continued, "Agares is the second most powerful clan in the underworld, just below the Bael clan, so any chance to take or earn glory is... hotly contested."

"What was decided in the end?" Rias asked.

"Agares won the bid for the honour of hosting the match. And while Lord Bael seemed to not care, he very much wanted the game hosted on his land." Sirzechs sighed, "It's for the best however that it didn't happen."

"This is so confusing..." Issei mumbled, drawing eyes to him, "I mean, is it really that big a deal where these happen? Devils have television too! Would it even matter if we had the games in some fancy place or in a little room someplace?"

Some sighed, others laughed. "Politics." Sona said, "The hosts earn glory, as well as show off how creative they can be when it comes to setting up a venue."

"Not to mention being able to show off just how well they care for the lawn." Azazel chuckled, "Think of it Issei, you want to invite a girl out and show her two pictures. One's a fancy restaurant, the other is a fast food place."

"I guess..." Issei grumbled, "I think I'm getting why everyone says 'politics' like a swear word now."

"So what's the problem?" I asked, "You have the venues, you have the teams, you even have the dates, so long as nothing happens, again." Something occurred to me, "Ah, something about the teams themselves?"

"Sharp as always." Sirzechs nodded, "Agares of course wants their heir to play on their field. And the Sitri want their heir to play on their field. A home team so to speak."

"Another chance to show off." Azazel sighed, "This is for the kids! Let them fight without all this garbage hanging over them."

"I agree. We all do." Sirzechs motioned to Serafall, "And while letting Bael have a field would have solved our problem, it might have caused problems all their own as well."

"Indeed." Grayfia picked up again, "While distasteful, Sairaorg is considered a failure by his family, all but disowned by the clan as a whole."

"Since he didn't inherit the clan's power of destruction." Rias explained to Issei who was about to interrupt.

"Just so." Grayfia nodded, "Sairaorg is considered the strongest of the young kings, and this upsets the Bael clan somewhat. They would much rather his younger brother rise in power over the 'exiled' son of the Bael clan."

"And if they hosted Sairaorg's match with Rias, and he won, it would be seen as an embarrassment instead of a triumph. Right?" I asked.

"Yes." Grayfia nodded.

I frowned and went back to eating my stew before I said something rude.

"In the end, we decided to let the two kings in question decide for themselves." Sirzechs said, "If you wouldn't mind heading to the underworld Sona. Seekvaira will be there, and you can decide."

"Maybe she'll ask for a game of chess." Sona mused, "Doubtful, but yes, I agree to this."

"As well, Rias, there has been a request for your retainer to visit a certain someone in the Sitri medical ward." His tone, and him not speaking to me directly meant this was 'official' devil business.

"Sensei? Do you have time tonight?" Rias asked.

"Sure. Just have a couple things to check in the lab and the like first." I replied, "I can be ready in about a half hour..." I looked to Sona.

"Cleanup will be handled by those not going."

"Fifteen minutes then."

Leonardo, silent and mostly ignored to this point yawned cavernously, Azazel saving him from falling into what was left of his curry (normal curry, not super spicy).

"I agree kiddo." Azazel said, lifting his hand off Leonardo's shoulder, "If you need me, you know the number. Let me know who's playing where, so we can get their security up to snuff."

"Don't jinx it Az-az." Serafall sighed.

* * *

They gave me a half hour anyhow, and I spent most of that time cleaning up the alchemy lab. There was no way I was going to be able to put it all back in place right now, but I could at least store the crystals eight in all, that had grown while the students took a tour of the glowing/bubbling/steaming/crystallizing liquids that went through the glass. Only one of them was a 'failure' an artificial ruby I wanted to use for a magic focus of some kind. At this point I was really just making things so I'd have them if I needed them. With how crazy things had been getting, I knew I'd need to constantly innovate and improve not just myself, but my tools, so, I was making base components as fast as I could for when I'd need them. As for the failed ruby, I put it into a jar and poured a dissolving agent over it. I could boil away what ever impurities had caused it to fail and try again later.

Among the grown crystals was a lump of artificial emerald. Thankfully who ever was watching over the room payed attention to the one hour limit, because I was just barely able to get the chunk of green crystal out of the beaker without breaking it. I chuckled as I looked at the other crystals... I was starting my own lightsabre crystal farm.

Locking and putting my very first paper sealing charm on the door, (a mystical version of a 'do not enter' sign), I went to my room, noted the chains were already gone, and opened the door.

* * *

"Umm, Delly?"

It was like someone had made my entire room into a cotton candy machine. Everything but the door, sink, bed, Jiru, my alchemy desk and light switches were covered in all kinds of web. Sheets of it.

"Ya boss?" From somewhere under the sheets of web, "It's not as bad as it looks, honest."

"What happened?" I closed the door behind me.

"Don't freak out or anything, okay?"

"Freak out? Why freak out? Weird stuff happens all the time." I paused, "I'm more... puzzled. How did a single fist sized spider make... like... a million times his own mass in web, in eight hours?"

"Well that's kind of the thing." There was some movement under the web, from behind the island counter between the kitchen and living room, "See... We were just taking a break, playing fetch while he digested right..."

A pair of fuzzy legs worked its way through the webbing, letting Delly out into open air again. The thing was however, they were as long as my forearms.

"Phew." She had a bit of web dangling off her hair and her tail needed to be brushed, but otherwise she was still the same wolf/fox eared Delly. "Well, I missed a throw, and the toothpick landed on your alchemy bench."

The legs were followed by two more legs, and a familiar looking eight eyed spider head.

"Well, instead of bringing back the toothpick, I think he ate a couple of your magic stones." Delly continued, "Then well, this happened."

Mr. Skitters was no longer a fist sized adorable fuzzy brown 'hell weaver' spider. As he wiggled the rest of himself through the gap in the webbing, his body was now about the size of my torso. Aside from being many times bigger, he was still kind of cute. I knelt down as he finished shaking his big round abdomen off.

"Is this true?" I asked him.

He lowered himself to the floor, and put his two front legs over his face.

"You have no idea how dangerous that might have been."

He backed up a tiny bit. Even made a little pouting noise.

"You fed him berries too?" I looked at Delly, who was also backing up a little, though without the pouting noise.

"Well, he needed a little more than the crickets... We're out of crickets by the way?"

I reached out paused for a moment, and poked Mr. Skitters between his collection of mandibles and eyes, "Your punishment, is to clean this up." Yes, I just booped the snoot on a giant spider. "I'm going to the underworld tonight for a short visit."

"Aww..." Delly pouted.

"As well, the reason for Mr. Skitters becoming Sir Skitters is to never leave this room. Ever." I sighed, "Come here, and hold still."

Sir Skitters taptaptap'ed closer, and I put my hand over the middle segment of his body, just behind his eyes, "What are you doing?" Delly asked, "And be gentle, he's still a good boy."

"Trying to feel his Ki. I mean, that's what it really is, not just feeling for his magic pulse... Huh... Yes, you really did become part monster..." I mimicked the 'pat behind the eyes' I'd seen Delly do, and Sir Skitters shivered happily, "By some fluke, or property of the magic stones. I really hope no one else figured this out before I got the dungeon bits back... You know, like Loki."

"Maybe it's because he's sort of your familiar as well?" Delly tapped her chin with a finger.

"Wait what?"

"Well, Jiru is like that too."

"Blup!"

"You feed him mana, take care of him, and all that, so he's connected to you. Kind of one step under where I am, since we're bound by formal contract and I can actually hide in your mana." Delly explained, "Here, in this room, you put out a lot of... magic noise. It's your territory, and your presence kind of leaves a mark on it. I mean, I thought you knew, since that's what you're doing with those ostrich eggs."

"I didn't know it was so... wide spread." I replied, because yes, that was exactly what I was doing with those eggs. They seemed to need a mana rich environment, if the exploded eggs were any clue.

"Huh, well, now you know? I mean, if you really wanted to, I'd bet you could promote him to a real familiar."

Sir Skitters did a little circle in place, then raised his front legs up and swayed side to side.

"And he seems to like that idea." Delly added, hovering down and patting his head.

"After I get back. You two need to clean up, and I need to shower before I head out with Sona... You didn't bury my coat under this stuff did you?"

* * *

"Oh, coming with?" I asked as I stepped into the ORC. Rias, Issei and Sona were there and having a bit of tea.

"Yes." Sona nodded, "Our families get along, and while we are rivals, I extended the invite to them."

"I'm... really curious actually about what other parts of the underworld are like. I mean..." Issei scratched the back of his head, "I'm supposed to learn about it, since I'm a devil now right?"

Rias smiled slightly, nodding, "Yes, and it has been a long time since I visited. It wasn't quite a second home, but it was a lot of fun." She looked at me, "No fancy dress? What happened to it?"

"It exploded when I changed into house sized fox." I replied, "And there hasn't been enough time for Riser Fashion to make me another." So yes, I was dressed in my nice black trench coat, hat and gloves.

"Oh? You can shape change now?" Issei asked excitedly, "Why haven't you during our sparring?"

"I'm not very good at it yet." I shrugged, "And I'm only most of the way to figuring out how to put my clothes away when I do it. Akeno had to make several dozen outfits for me while I got the basics down."

"Ahem. While it is not a school night, one of our games it tomorrow evening. We have little time." Sona set her tea cup down, "Since you have monopolized Sensei's time, I would like to return to training as soon as possible."

* * *

Now that I was more connected with the land, I could actually feel the effect that the teleport circle had on the ley lines. In the grand scheme of things, I only really noticed the power it used since I was curious and was watching for it. But, it took a lot more power than I could draw from the land just on my own. However, it didn't take more than I could produce on my own, but it would not be a comfortable trip if I were the only power source for such a long range teleport.

"Sensei is thinking again." Issei commented.

"I'd imagine her new perspective on things has opened her eyes to something new?" Sona asked.

"Yeah. Since... Since I accepted what I am, I can see more than I used to. Like youkai. But also the dragon veins. I almost don't need these glasses anymore..." I nudged my sunglasses up my nose a little.

"Well, don't stop wearing them. They go well with your coat." Rias commented, "It's a shame about your dress. But since this isn't a formal occasion..."

"Well, if you don't mind all black, I could change into it. I still can't do colour." I shrugged, "And no, I wear underwear under it."

"Damn." Issei mumbled.

We raised out of the floor to an open underworld sky. Cloudy as always, with the omni-directional lighting, it still felt like the dungeon. "The rooftop? Why here?" Rias asked.

"Don't you like to show off to your guests as well?" Sona smiled slightly.

The rooftop seemed to be the highest point within sight, and past the railings of the fairly large square platform, almost like a helicopter pad with Victorian railings, I could see lush forests and darkly sparkling rivers. We followed Sona to the edge of the platform, and looked over it. With the mildly ominous feeling in the air, and the lively sprawl of forests, it reminded me of the eighteenth floor of the dungeon.

Directly below us was a large, though not insanely so, building. Like a mix of 'haunted mansion' and 'hospital', done with the sharp steeples of a gothic church (without the crosses) it had the air of an old insane asylum. Just needed lightning in the background really...

"Ah, this is the hospital?" I asked, not turning to look at Sona as I took in the scene, "Oh, must be." I pointed to the unmistakable white uniform of a nurse pushing a wheelchair, no doubt helping the poor person in the chair take in the fresh air of an amazing garden/fountain square in a nice wide courtyard.

"Indeed. Seekvaria agreed to meet us here, since we would both like to get back to training. She wishes to break her losing streak, and I wish to keep mine." Her tone was without heat, but I could tell Rias was about to say something.

"True." I put a hand on Rias's shoulder, "So, lead on then."

* * *

The creepy exterior aside, the inside looked almost how you'd expect. The carpets, while nice looking, were a thin 'resist everything' type you'd find used for doormats. The walls were painted with a soothing grey that I could tell was stain resistant. The wood panelling was a nice dark colour, with a hard varnish over it, again to resist stains. They kept the style of an old asylum, but made it as sterile as possible while doing it. As much as devils didn't really get sick, they were at least trying to keep things clean.

Nice wide hallways with many rooms both private and shared, uniformed nurses and doctors hustled from place to place, barely sparing us any attention. A few of the staff seemed to know Sona, but even she got no more than an occasional nod. Another sign that these devils were professionals, putting the job above the politics.

Good. I could respect that.

"Here we are." Sona said, putting a finger across her lips for silence and opening the door quietly.

"Ah, thank you for coming." A quiet exclamation from inside as we followed her in, "I was unsure if you would be coming Lady Sona."

Just as quiet, she replied, "You may not ever by my subjects, but you are my guests. I would never turn my ears away from a request like this."

He was a tall and slender grey haired man dressed in a perfectly pressed butler suit. He had a neatly trimmed beard as well that matched his hair uniformly. While he had no outward 'devilish' features, I could tell by his Ki that he was. "Lady Rias, thank you for agreeing." He said to Rias with a deep bow, "News only reached me recently, and as you can see, we are slowly becoming more desperate." He straightened up, then looked at me, "This is her?"

He must have really been living under a rock if he didn't know me... I mean, everyone else in the underworld seemed to know who I was by now... I swear, beat up one high class arrogant devil, and suddenly everyone knows about you...

"Yes, this is Kodori Haruhime." Rias replied quietly, "I hardly had to be asked to be brought here, or for her to come."

I took a moment to give the room a better look. If there were a 'luxury' room in an asylum, this would be it. Almost as big as my apartment, it had a massive window overlooking the forest, nice smelling potted plants, a small 'clean area' with a sink and place to store surgical tools, and a massive bed.

In the middle of that bed, hooked up to a small machine and one of those I.V. bags, was a frail looking woman. Thin faced framed by long brown hair, she looked like she had been here a while now, and was simply wasting away slowly.

"I'll help if I can." I said looking away from the woman, "Tell me about it."

"I will take my leave to meet Seekvaria." Sona said quietly, brushing a hand through one of my tails when it went to visit her.

We waited until she left, then turned back to the old butler, "It's... An uncomfortable story."

"I have no care for politics." I replied, "And I hardly think Rias will care about any... painfully true words you might say."

"I will start with 'who' then." He said, looking relieved, "This is Lady Misla Bael, formerly of the Vapula clan. First wife of Lord Bael, she is Young Lord Sairaorg's mother."

I put the two faces side by side in my mind, "He has her nose." I nodded, "Though he's probably had it broken a few dozen times."

"Yes, Young Sairaorg is very much his mother's child, yet, he did not inherit the Bael family's Power of Destruction." He looked at Rias for a moment, then back to me, "When it was apparent he did not..." He took a deep breath, his next words making him look older, "She was considered a failure as a wife, and he a son."

Behind me I heard Issei grumble and Rias say, "This is a hospital Issei."

"To be direct, Young Sairaorg was essentially banished to a small corner of the Bael lands, to be forgotten. But instead of staying by Lord Bael's side, Lady Misla followed him. Staying by her son's side while the rest of the family tried to forget about him." He sighed, looking at her, "Devils almost never get sick. Those who look as I do, choose to out of a sense of personal style. As the years wear on us, yes, sometimes we even start to age without truly realizing what is happening. No, when a devil falls ill like this, it is usually out of despair. Several years of the two of them, struggling to survive at the edge of the Bael wild lands, cut off from her family, shunned by her husband, with only her son, myself, and one other to rely on for even basic needs. It wore on her."

"I'd very much like to kick Lord Bael in the shin." I said, startling the butler, but making Issei and Rias laugh quietly, "Suffering from a broken heart and over work huh..."

We all looked at the sleeping lady for a moment, while I thought about what I could even do here. I mean... If she was injured, I could make a potion for that. If she was simply sleeping, or unconscious, I could make something for that too. But a full coma?

The door opened behind us quietly, "Oh, this is unexpected."

We turned to see Sairaorg come into the room, closing the door behind him, "Young Lord." The butler bowed, "Forgive me for reaching out, but..."

"It's fine." He waved it off, "Actually I'm happy you did. She doesn't get enough visitors." He came to stand by the bed with the rest of us, "Yeah, this is mom." He nodded, "'Just because I can' isn't the only reason I plan on being a Devil King." He knelt and put his two big hands around the the hand with the I.V. line in it carefully, "Even when I was tossed out on my ear, she followed me instead of staying in the castle. She encouraged me to improve in every way possible, even if I didn't have much magic power, or the 'family' ability." He said 'family' much how I said 'kick Bael's shin'. "I owe her everything."

He said that like he meant it, making me think of how I spoke of Hestia. Adorable cream puff of a Goddess that She was, She was so much more than how I got my status updated. Even bringing me out of the darkest places, when even my wife couldn't.

"She gave me life, she made sure I survived until I could take care of myself, she gave me another path to become strong on my own." He put her hand down, though he kept on hand over it, "I owe both the Sitri and Gremory a lot. For taking care of her, and helping us survive until now. But above all, I owe my mother everything."

"We're cousins. It's the least we could do." Rias replied.

"But. I don't want you to feel any sympathy for me. Or her." He let her hand go finally and stood, looking at us, "I want to fight you all seriously. I'm going to win, and keep winning, and prove my mother was right to stay by my side."

He shed the grim atmosphere like a cloak, his smile back in place, "She gave me this body, and I will use it, in her name, to prove that neither of us are failures."

"We have no intention of letting you win." Rias said.

"I knew you had your reasons for getting so strong, Sairaorg-san." Issei nodded, "But I promised President I would never lose again."

"We'll see who's will is stronger then." He nodded, looking at me, "Why the face? I wasn't including you in that by the way." He grinned while rubbing the spot where I'd almost punched him.

"Rias. I'll be back in the morning." I put a hand on Sairaorg's elbow, "I'm gonna follow him home."

"What?" From Rias.

"What?" From Sairaorg.

"What?" From Issei.

"I'll be back in the morning."

Rias shook her head to get rid of the surprise, "If you're too late, you can just follow Sairaorg. There's going to be a little press conference tomorrow morning."

"Not another meet and greet?" Issei groaned, "I felt so... awkward..."

"That will be after." Rias gave his shoulder a pat.

"Oh right." Sairaorg sighed, "The usual chest beating before a match."

"Sure. I'll let you know either way." I nodded, "I've already given you my notes about his peerage, so I won't be bringing any new information with me." Basically saying I wasn't going to spy on him for her.

Rias frowned a little but nodded, "Understood. Let's go Issei."

"Yes President."

Hand still on his elbow, I looked up at him, "Well?"

"Being a bit forward aren't you? Thought you were married?" He grinned, not at all put off by how close I was, or how forward I was being. "What's your deal here?"

"I've got an idea." I nodded to his mother, "You wouldn't happen to like fishing would you?"

"Na, too boring."

"Oh good."

* * *

We used a different teleport circle than the one on the rooftop. Much like the Phoenix Inc. Hospital we went to after the game with Riser, this place also had a dedicated ground floor room for such travel.

"Already done your homework about us then?" He grinned as the floor lit up around us and we sunk into the floor.

"Every match you've had, and what little we could find publicly. I'm not much of a spy, but I'm good at strategy." I admitted flatly, "Aside from your pawn, they know everything anyone else could figure out."

"Yeah, he's a bit of an odd one. But that's okay." He laughed, the sky changing above us as we started to raise out of the ground, "My queen is the one with that job. Oh boy... hope she doesn't misunderstand."

"Potential missus then?" I teased, taking a look around.

It wasn't much really. There was a respectable log cabin that was in good repair. A small cleared area around it for things like chopping logs, a garden an the like... Typical 'cabin in the woods' feeling.

He didn't rile to the teasing, "Well, you are from the opposing team's camp. The first assumption most people would make-"

I suddenly felt VERY heavy. Like my entire body had abruptly tripled in weight. The ground cracked under my feet as the effect increased, and I strained to brace myself properly lest my legs break at the sudden shifting of downward force. My body instantly went into full combat readiness, as something almost exactly the same as Mikoto's gravity magic pressed down on me.

"is to expect trouble... Hey! Knock it off! She's a guest!"

Uncaring about petty things like 'gravity' a pair of car sized foxes shook themselves out of my tails. They were my eyes as I focused on keeping my feet. From the edge of the clearing, a wood cutter's axe over his shoulder, was a tall blond haired man in reasonably functional half plate. They stood between me and the new face, ready for my command. I took a step towards him, my foot cracking the ground like a pane of glass.

"Yes M'lord." Liban blinked, and the effect ended slowly, easing off instead of cutting off, letting me keep my balance without any trouble. He bowed slightly, setting the axe down, "My apologies, Demon Fox. I had assumed trouble before asking."

I dispelled the foxes, stood up straight and turned slowly to look at the blond knight directly. "Liban Crocell." I said, "Knight. Has the ability to increase the gravity of an object." This was about all I knew of him personally, aside from his usual weapon being a sword and not a wood axe.

"Figured this might happen, sorry." Sairaorg sighed, "We're all kinds of battle maniacs here. Always ready. Speaking of, where is everyone?" He asked Liban, who had picked up the axe again and approached the cabin, setting beside the door.

"Most of us are on the field. Warming up for the game. I lost a bout with Buruka, so I had tree duty before dinner." Liban explained, "When I felt the unfamiliar presence, I left the tree and came here directly."

"Right, well, lets get you introduced before someone else takes a shot at you." He shrugged and chuckled, "I'm real glad you're not the angry type. Good grief. Aside from the free tears we get for a rating game, none of us are any good at more than first aid."

"I've gotten a little calmer recently." I nodded, "Lead the way."

* * *

'The Field' was exactly as advertised. A giant, open field. Mostly flat it was covered in many small craters and other such signs of 'heavy use' by super powered people. While fairly large, it was at the edge of what looked like an semi-active caldera. Past the field was blasted ruined land, a true 'out of a book' hellscape. The butler wasn't joking when he said 'edge of the territory'.

The field itself was in use, with his entire peerage present and performing some kind of exercise be it with another or solo. All except one.

"Master!" A short boy with spiky bright orange hair popped up from behind a nearby boulder. His clothes looked fairly fancy, much like Sairaorg, but while the King of the peerage wore his dressy white shirt and slacks with his own style, (open at the front to show off the washboard abs under his black undershirt) this kid seemed to wear the fancy clothes... kinda because he had to. Like he was told 'wear something' and wore the first thing given to him.

Reminded me of Wiene actually.

"Hey Kiddo." Being nearly two metres tall, Sairaorg towered over the kid, but he greeted him with a pat on the head, "I brought a guest." He used the hand on the boy's head to turn him to face me, "This is Kodori."

Without replying, he ducked his head away from his King's hand, and moved towards me. His posture was deliberate, his eyes curious, like an animal wondering if I was something to play with, or hunt. "She smells pretty." He said after a moment, halting just out of arm's reach, "Ohhh is that Cerberus hide?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, then nodded, "Yes." I didn't think he'd be a handshake kind of person, so I gave him a little bow, "You must be Regulus." The only one of Sairaorg's peerage that I didn't have more than a name and face for. He had been present at the games, but never participated, aside from just showing up.

"Cerberus taste terrible." He replied.

"Manners." Sairaorg put a hand on the kid's shoulder, "Sorry. He's a bit of an oddball. But yeah, this is Regulus." He applied a vigorous hair ruffle, making the kid laugh, "And stop sniffing the guests, seriously."

"I'd rather smell pretty and someone say so than dirty and have no one mention it." I laughed, "So who threw the rock at you?" I asked Regulus, noting that the boulder he'd appeared from had the distinct skid mark of a heavy thrown object.

"Oh that was Gandoma." He replied breezily, "He said he needed a target and that I was being lazy."

Gandoma himself was approaching us. Of all the Devils I'd met so far, he was the least 'human' looking. Huge, at nearly three metres tall, with a solid physique... He looked like one of his parents was an earth elemental. The colour of his skin was that of grey/brown stone, and he had all kinds of rocky protrusions all over his arms face and torso. Maybe if The Thing from the Fantastic Four had a son or something...

"Lord Sairaorg." Gandoma's voice was mountain deep like his body suggested it would be, "He was napping during training again."

"Naps are serious business!"

"Come on, we have a game this weekend. No slacking off." More hair ruffling followed.

"Finnnnne."

"I see we have a guest." Gandoma looked down at me, "Your match with Riser was inspiring."

He didn't even glance at Sairaorg to question my presence, and instead gave me a short bow, "It was an interesting day for sure. Unlike some I've met, you're perfectly suited to be a Rook." I returned the bow, "You put in some real work in your match against Seekvaira."

He nodded thanks, and behind him I could see the others approaching us. The first to arrive was a knight. Equipped in a full set of plate armour, riding a frost grey horse who was also in plated barding, he was both a Knight and Knight chess piece. Beluga Furcas, Sairaorg's second knight looked like he was right off the jousting field, complete with a metal lance, braced point upwards with the butt of the lance held in a little leather cup near his saddle stirrup.

He used no word or tug at the reins to stop the horse, the great beast stopping a respectful distance away and holding steady while he dismounted. "Lord Sairaorg." He greeted, "The Demon Fox herself as a guest? An interesting day it has been."

"She followed me home after I visited." He didn't seem to need to mention who he visited either, getting a nod from Gandoma and Beluga both.

Next to arrive were, two woman and a young man. His two bishops and queen. In the lead, dressed in a blue 'business' one piece (never liked these things, way too short of a skirt) was a blond haired lady. Despite her dress (like seriously... in combat?) she was wearing sensible (still classy) leather boots. I knew her name and class, Coriana, Bishop. And from the games I'd seen, she was a dab hand with ice magic.

Next, dressed in a blue shirt, shorts and a white cape, was the young man. He reminded me a little of Gasper, and if I didn't know better I'd have thought he was a she. Though, the green hair and violet eyes and slight build didn't help. This was Misteeta, Bishop. And from what I'd seen, an ace with fire magic.

Last was Kuisha. Another blond beauty, she was far more... refined than Coriana. Hair done up in braids instead of loose, dressed in a more sensible shirt and pants (though her shirt exposed a lot of cleavage...) she just had a more... noble look to her. She noticed me noticing her, and her eyes took on the exact expression that Akeno's would when she was amused at something. She had all the same bearings as the queen of the peerage, and from the matches I'd watched, had a respectable mastery of magic, and a lot of power to back it up.

"Lord Sairaorg." The three of them said at once, "Welcome back."

"Thank you." He nodded to them, "As you can see, we have a guest for dinner. And while I still don't really get why she's here, she's on the up and up, so be nice to her."

They all looked at me with varying degrees of raised eyebrow, but nodded, "Kodori Haruhime." I said, "I just wanted to get to know him a bit better. He seems an interesting fellow."

Regulus's stomach grumbled like someone ten times his size hadn't eaten in a week.

"Yeah might as well break for dinner then. Our match is either tomorrow or Sunday."

"It'll be tomorrow." I said confidently, "Sona won't care where her match is, just that she can get another day to get ready."

They all looked at me, then Sairaorg laughed, "Hadn't thought about that. Doesn't matter. Who's turn was it to hunt something?"

* * *

 **NOTES!**

And so we meet 'the opposition'. There isn't much to go on for them. Like most people in DxD, unless they are Issei and the gang, they get one hot second in the spotlight, then fade into the background. Sad really, but it gives me some space to imagine what they're like.

Party on. See you next time.

Ko-fi, Daeore. All donations welcome.


	101. Chapter 100

**Before I begin.**

Chapter 100... Like seriously. I mean, technically, it's 101, since we had an interlude episode in there. But 100 chapters...

Kinda nuts when you think about it, I mean... When I first starting this project, (right after I took the vote on 'where does Kodori end up next') I took what I knew of DxD, and thought 'what would happen with her there?' Some of it was pretty obvious to me. I mean, they're a fun loving bunch, who get into a lot of trouble. Sometimes it's because they aren't serious enough, other times because they just don't know what to do.

Then we toss in a (double) dimensionally displaced dungeon delver, who takes quiet exception to just about every silly trope in DxD and fixes it. She brought discipline and wisdom with her, and the DxD cast seem a bit better off for it. (Or dead... you know, head splody.) Add in a near infinite supply of cookies, and yeah, that's the story so far.

Now, I probably won't go the distance with the DxD books. I'm sure I could. But that would keep poor Kodori away from her family for ... two years? (might be more, I'd have to check.) I could write it, but I'd start to feel sorry for Kodori to the point of making me just as miserable as her. I'm sure she (and I) would get to the point of just punching heads off until they just kicked her out of DxD just to stop the sudden epidemic terminally (terminated?) short people.

Thank you for staying on for so long, and I hope you continue to do so as the path continues.

Anyhow, let us continue. :)

* * *

Chapter 100(!)

We headed back to the log cabin, and I realized something, "We're missing someone."

"Huh? Oh, Ladora. He probably went to hunt something for dinner." Sairaorg shrugged, "He might not be back yet."

"What sort of game do you have around here?" I asked, "Hm, you know I've never tried to cook any animals from the underworld."

"What ever we can find." Sairaorg replied, "Pickings can be a little slim, but Ladora's got a few advantages when it comes to travel."

I was about to reply with 'well, all devils have wings right?' but my ears caught the distant flap of heavy wings. "Oh right... He's half dragon."

We made it to the cabin just in time for a... boar/cat/thing to slam into the ground in the clearing just outside. Long lanky body like a hunting cat, tusks, snout and course fur like a boar, it would have fit right in back home in the dungeon. We all looked up to spot a big brown scaled dragon, maybe half the size of Tannin, as its body shrunk wavered, then became a tall wiry man with green short green hair. Dressed in a simple set of shin guards, bracers and shoulder armour, he looked a bit like a gladiator.

"I was hoping to surprise you all with dinner, but you've left the field early." He said, his voice rough, like someone used to yelling, but not loud.

"Well as you can see, we have a guest." Sairaorg gave my shoulder a pat, "Great catch though!" He looked at the beast and nudged it with a boot, "Who's turn is it to cook anyhow?"

Everyone looked around at everyone else, but since I was going to volunteer anyhow, "If you give me a little time, I'll see what I can do." I raised a hand.

"M'lord? Would that be wise?" Coriana asked just as Sairaorg was about to give me a thumbs up, "You did hear about the incident with Riser Phoenix."

"Sure, but since she isn't leaving a bottle of unmarked shampoo around for us to drink, I think we'll be okay." He laughed, "Besides, have you also heard she's a great cook? Rias has been bragging about her for weeks now."

"Really?" I sighed, "I'll have to talk to her about that..."

No other complaints followed, so I started giving orders.

* * *

Sairaorg's endorsement was all they needed to show me some trust, and the promise of good food got me their undivided attention when it came to what needed to be done. Still, with this being my first time trying to cook a... boar/cat/thing... I was going to need a little outside assistance...

* * *

Fox2: You awake?

HealingSmile: Oh! Sensei. Did you need something? You're not hurt are you? Not in trouble?

Fox2: A different kind of trouble. Do you have one of those jars of honey left?

HealingSmile: A few. I was told to use them for special occasions, so I've only opened one so far.

Fox2: Give it to MikoChu, and tell her to go to my apartment and find the jar marked 'bear'.

Fox2: Oh, and tell her not to panic if the room is still messy.

HealingSmile: Ok.

While I worked with Buruka to skin the beast, Gandoma to put the thing on a giant spit, and Liban to get a steady fire going under the car length monster, my phone buzzed again.

MikoChu: My my... Sir Skitters is oddly just as cute.

Fox2: I know, surprised me too. Can you open my safe and get a blank card as well?

Mikochu: Certainly. How shall I get this to you though?

In reply, I sent her a small picture. It was similar to the one Lord Phoenix used to teleport the puzzle box to me, but it had been changed to the Gremory style. It only accepted small packages, but this would do nicely.

MikoChu: Oh clever! Did Shyguy help you with this?

Fox2: Be sure to give him a headpat for me. Setting my phone down.

A moment later, a small magic circle projected itself out of my phone's screen, and with a little poof of pink smoke, three objects appeared in the air above it, then fell to the ground around it.

Fox2: Thank you. Your game is going to be tomorrow, so get a good night's sleep.

MikoChu: Ara, but how will I sleep well without someone to cuddle?

I sighed, shook my head, then replied...

Fox2: Yes you can use my bed. And you can ask Delly for a nice dream too.

Best Miko I never knew I wanted, but occasionally needed a little extra to keep happy.

I closed my phone, stuck it back in my pocket, and picked up the three items. The card went into another pocket for later, the spice jar went to Kuisha, and the honey stayed with me. "Fill that cauldron about half full with water, add four small spoons of that to it, and see if Misteeta has had any luck with vegetables."

She took a delicate sniff of the jar's contents, "Oh my, this is strong."

"It will help the meat taste less... wild." I replied, "Ladora? Can you work with Buruka and strip the bark off the wood we haven't burned yet? Sairaorg? If you can stop Regulus from drooling near the still cooking food, can you set up a smaller fire pit and tripod? And Gandoma? Actually, you're doing just fine. Keep turning that."

"Oh boy! I think I know what she's got in mind. Keep at it everyone." Sairaorg grinned, picking up Regulus like some kinda cat by the back of his collar, "Gonna lose your eyebrows if you stay that close to the fire."

"Aww... but it's starting to smell so good..."

* * *

Lacking a lot of the more basic tools I used, I was still able to make a decent meal out of what they could all forage from the nearby forest. In the end, it was honey glazed roasted boar/cat/thing. Stew with weird looking vegetables. And what wasn't going to be eaten today, was getting smoked in a hastily made wooden box and the fragrant bark from the wood.

During the meal, I was sure to watch all of them. How they interacted, with each other, Sairaorg, and even me. All of them, while vastly different from each other, worked like a single minded machine. They all seemed to have a role to fill at the simple long table inside the cabin. They conducted themselves not like 'nobility' but like 'family'.

It honestly felt like the first dinner the Hestia/Takemikazuchi alliance had inside the Hearthstone manor. A bunch of well meaning misfits, who were in essence a bunch of orphans. Yet, we were more of a family than some actual families.

But, it was all built by Sairaorg. I didn't need to know the exact reason for each of them coming to live here, but I could tell just by the banter, manners, and even the way they each spoke, that all of them were here because Sairaorg had extended his hand. I could see it on the battlefield, through the playbacks of the rating games, and I could see it here at the dinner table, and during meal prep. They were proud of the place he'd made for them, and proud of their place in it.

All of this and more was tucked away in my mind, as I watched them all enjoy the meal.

* * *

"Wow, I'm stuffed." Sairaorg sighed happily, plunking himself down on the ground next to the stump I was sitting on. "Didn't think you were one for watching a fire moodily."

"Leaving the cleanup to the others then? What ever happened to leading from the front?" I teased. "Regulus? You shouldn't sneak up on my tails."

I almost didn't hear the boy as he came up from behind me, "But... they look so..." There was a pause, followed by a quiet swish of air and a near miss at a hand grabbing at a tail, "No fair, stay still!"

"Leadership has its privileges." He laughed, "It was my turn to gather the dishes. I'll be washing them... Tuesday?"

"Monday." Regulus corrected, "Aha!" Two little hands wrapped around the end of one of my tails. This of course prompted the others to apply 'corrective measures' promptly wrapping him up and hanging him upside down, like they would with Lilly (before I would tickle her.) "Oh, um... Maybe I didn't think this through?"

Sairaorg laughed, reaching behind me and giving the bundle a push to make it sway back and forth a little, "Told you to mind your manners."

"But... Fluffy! And still smells nice." My tails turned him right side up and put him down again, "Oh, thank you." Regulus sat down on one of Sairaorg's knees, the king giving him a headpat, "What's in the fire? Smells like iron."

"It's the start of why I followed Sairaorg home." I replied. I motioned to a little bulge in the embers in the middle of the fire, "See that? It's not quite hot enough yet, but when it is, I'm going to pull that metal card out, and make it into something for his mom."

"Oh! I hadn't thought about that. One of those memory stones right?" Sairaorg asked, "Been hearing about those from Rias too."

"That's right. Honestly, it might not help her wake up. But I know they work when you're in a coma." I rubbed one of my wrists, then stopped when I realized I was doing it.

"Do you think she'd be proud of me?" He asked quietly.

"If you were my son, I'd be proud of you." I replied without hesitation, "You might want to read a book or two on how to really cook wild game, but honestly? You've done a lot with what you have. It reflects well on you."

He chuckled, "I'm not finished yet. I still have a long way to go before I reach the goal. And I don't plan on stopping until I do."

"Good." Seriously, he was reminding me more and more of Bell. Just... much taller, and maybe a little more of a musclehead. "Should be about ready... Oh, don't worry, it won't hurt me."

They were about to ask, but I'd already reached into the heart of the fire and pulled out the Ko-steel card, its once solid surface now more like taffy.

* * *

I wasn't sure why, but in the end I had moulded the blank tarot into a lion's head. It wasn't roaring, but instead had the poise of a hunter, eyes open wide, ears forward, face leaning down to allow it a wider view. While I lacked anything to colour it with, I used a bit of clay and a wire brush (supplied by Buruka the horse master) to make the proud mane of hair behind the lion's face look a little lighter. Not my best work, but it was literally the thought that counted. After it had cooled, I was given a sharpening stone from Liban to smooth out the bottom, and Kuisha gave me a bit of pumice stone to crush into fine sand for the surface.

We returned to the hospital long after visiting hours, but the staff didn't seem to mind at all as Sairaorg escorted me back to his mother's room.

"I know this isn't enough, mom." He said quietly as he put the little medallion under her hand, "But, I hope you'll be proud of me." We waited for a moment, but nothing about her changed. Still, he didn't seem angry or disappointed. "Thanks for trying." He said, "Going to ask me to join your efforts to get home I suppose?"

"For this? No." I shook my head, "I just wanted to try helping." We left the room, quietly closing the door behind us, "You have enough work ahead of you as it is." I'd also have felt bad, since it didn't seem to work at all.

He walked me to the roof where I'd arrived and extended his hand, "Well, I'll help anyhow." He grinned, "Maybe ask for another signature later."

We shook, though his grip this time was more competitive, a contest of strength. Instead of trying to beat him in a contest, I applied the 'Secret Handshake', turning my wrist slightly, then tilting down. He was caught by surprise, and his knees bent, bringing his face to eye level with me, "If that's what you want, we can do it under rating game rules." I said with a smile, putting my free hand on his shoulder so he wouldn't actually fall to his knee, "Get some sleep. Rias's bunch are going to be ready for you."

Instead of trying to stand, he grinned and gripped my hand even harder. It was like my hand was under a hydraulic press from all directions, but with my hand on his shoulder, he couldn't move me, "I just might take you up on that, Demon Fox." We both let go, "Gonna have to work on my grip some more first."

We both started to shake out our hands, "Your grip is just fine. See you tomorrow."

* * *

I'd been a little worried that I couldn't get back to the ORC on my own. I'd never made the jump from underworld to 'the mortal realm' solo before. But, with my 'passport' card in my pocket, and a bit of magic power, I seemed to have no trouble. I'd have to thank Rias.

This also meant I wasn't excused from visiting Riser's Flock more, since now I knew I could get there on my own. Oh no, how terrible.

Back in my room, noting that the web had been cleaned up, I shed my coat quietly. Akeno was laying in my bed, curled around the three eggs with nothing but a thin blanket over her. She wasn't alone though. Sir Skitters was huddled up in as small a bundle as he could be behind her knees, like some kind of large cat, while Delly was curled up on the pillow above her head, the faint sparkle of magic in the air above her. Not wanting to get into bed smelling like honey roasted boar/cat/thing, or have crag hands (especially before setting up the little milk pump) I had a shower and got cleaned up first. When I did make it to bed, I just flopped on the other side of the eggs, facing Akeno, so I wouldn't disturb them.

* * *

"SO!" A vaguely familiar looking rust red skinned, bubblegum pink haired devil asked, thrusting a microphone towards my face with the kind of bubbly enthusiasm that gets people stabbed before a morning tea, "Demon Fox! What are your thoughts about the upcoming match between Lady Rias and Lord Sairaorg?"

After the somewhat late night, mild food coma, short sleep, and the most wonderful early morning ear petting, I was still very tired at the press conference they were having between the two peerages. Being a (so much for low profile) person of note and part of Rias's peerage (Trusted advisor status), I was there as well, and now, I had a bubbly, over excited, hard to hate 'Versara' (said her name tag) asking me a question. None of the other media people (a dozen in all) seemed to mind she had broken form to bounce up to me and ask the first question of the day. (Maybe because unlike her, they feared the decaffeinated Fox).

Best Miko ever had provided me with tea however, and the microphone had JUST missed knocking it over as I picked it up. After a sip, the entire gallery waiting for my answer, I replied, "It will be a contest of wills. Both teams are ready, both teams work well together, both teams have absolute trust in their Kings."

"WOW! Even though you're the personal trainer for Rias's peerage, you're saying that?"

"Predictions are for the betting pools." I said with a smile, "I will say however, it will be an exciting match."

As soon as her back was turned, hiding me from most of the media crews, I downed my entire cup of tea, listening to her declare to the other reporters, "You heard it here folks! Get ready for an exiting match!"

As soon as I put my cup down, a small magic circle appeared under it, and the stone cup refilled itself with tea. Oh yes, best Miko ever.

"Lady Rias? Even though Lord Sairaorg is a childhood friend, how do you plan on fighting 'The Strongest Rookie King'?"

"Like I do all my fights, rating game or otherwise. With everything I have." Rias smiled coldly, "We've never had a contest like this, and I plan on showing him that strength isn't everything."

Some applause, furious note scribbling, flashing cameras.

"Lord Sairaorg!" Another asked, "What's your take on the match? You've been named The Strongest Youth, but how will you deal with Lady Rias's diverse setup?"

"Like I deal with everything. At full power!" He stood, striking a pose, "I have no fear of the unknown! I will face it, and I will overcome it!"

More applause, note scribbling and camera flashes.

Sairaorg sat down, and I could see the two kings giving each other sideways glances and smiles, both confident in their chances of winning.

* * *

We had a little time to kill before the match itself, so we were given leave to explore a little. One of the many things that happened while I was still waking up properly, was the delivery of 'battle uniforms' for the game. Sure, they all had the bits of equipment I'd made them, but since I still hadn't made them proper 'dungeon worthy' armour, they all still favoured their school uniforms.

Thanks to our connection to the Phoenix house, Ravel, and the flock of girls in Riser's peerage, they were still wearing them, but(!) thanks to a little input from me, the cloth they were made out of was much tougher. Similar and maybe a bit better than the 'battle cloth' common in Orario, their clothes were much more resistant to common hazards during combat. It wouldn't stop much, but 'collateral damage' from rock chips, stray splashes of acid, residual magic blasts and the like, would be far less harmful. Xenovia was rather happy with her new black one piece, since it was in the style she usually wore, but 'made her feel invincible'.

And since yes, this was a formal event, I was back in a new battle kimono. I hardly even remember dressing it it honestly, but again, I had the best Miko ever.

"So, since we have a bit of time before the match, why don't we take a tour?" Rias suggested, "Now that we're all awake." She smiled at me.

"I don't know why I'm still so tired." I said, "Maybe it was the trip back."

"Did you use the portal all on your own Sensei?" Rias asked.

"Yes. Though I didn't get in until well after midnight. Your cousin knows how to party. He might seem like a meathead, but he's a lot like you when it comes to his friends and peerage." I tucked my arms into my sleeves, 'wise master' style, and looked around, "Where exactly are we anyhow?"

We had teleported from the ORC directly to... where ever this was. Aside from the thinner air suggesting a high elevation, I couldn't figure much else out about the palace we were in. The construction was like a mix of Greek (with all the nice marble pillars and such) and maybe Arabic (with sturdy simple curves though still favouring flat stonework). Oddly, it made me think of the bridge of the Enterprise from Star Trek the next Generation, with its mix of flats/curves. No flashing panels though.

"Welcome Rias Gremory." A voice that just tickled my memory said. A little deeper, but just as stern as Sona, it belonged to Seekvaira, the aqua-blond pink eyed King of the last of the four teams. "And to answer you, Demon Fox, this is my home, the Sky Palace of the Agares Family."

"Kodori is fine." I nodded my head to her, "Sky palace?" I asked Akeno quietly when I noticed Rias and Seekvaira about to make a conversation.

"Yes, the Agares territory is almost entirely in the sky." She replied quietly, "It holds the smallest, yet most popular of Rating Game arenas."

I nodded and tuned back into the conversation between the two Kings, "-tour of the grounds." Seekvaira finished, "I'm sure our city has something to entertain you while the final setup for your match is done."

Rias was right, when she had said Seekvaira was actually quite kind. "We'll gladly accept." Rias replied. Will you be ready for your match tomorrow though?"

"In exchange for having an extra day of preparation, Sona Sitri has given up home advantage, so both matches will be held here, today and tomorrow."

I couldn't help but smile. If 'home advantage' mattered less to anyone, I'd be surprised.

* * *

The 'main island' of the Agares territory wasn't very big. Now, big grain of salt disclaimer: It was still a floating island! And the 'territory' wasn't just one island either. Massive chains and thick ropes spanned wide distances to connect to other smaller islands, making it look like the clouds beneath us were an ocean. The Palace of Agares was on its own island, and as we stood on the outer castle wall, looking over the edge down at the city below, I could see why the unique style of the buildings looked the way they did. With the sweeping curves and spaced flat surfaces, it would stand up much better to high winds than say, a square structure. And while yes, perfectly round towers and walls would be even better, it would look boring. Flat surfaces were much easier to inscribe protective wards on too. Another example of 'old war' architecture.

"Unless you are willing to risk the occasional high wind or have a suitably strong flying familiar, we generally ride gondola to get from island to island." Seekvaira explained as a large sturdy looking sphere shaped gondola approached the station near by. "This one will take us to the city centre. From there, so long as you don't take too long, you can make it to the Colosseum without issue."

"Hey..." Issei spoke up, squinting off into the distance, "Are they... mining on that rock over there?" He pointed off into the distance at a floating rock that was only just visible, almost sunken entirely into the clouds below.

I followed his finger and looked as well, and yes, it did look like there was some simple mining equipment on the top of the rock. A pulley and rope mine shaft maybe. "Yes. Our islands are the only place you can find the crystal used for the Evil Pieces. The colour varies, but they are the only thing the Beelzebub, Lord Ajuka, could use to make them."

"Sensei, don't drool." Akeno mumbled at me.

I had to check if I was drooling (I wasn't), but I suddenly wanted some of that crystal. Akeno giggled at me, "Meany." One of my tails swished at her, "But... I really am curious."

"We do not mine it carelessly, as it is also part of why our land floats." Agares replied, "And the purity needed is quite rare."

I took out my phone and typed in a little reminder.

"Sensei, you're on vacation." Rias sighed, "What are you going to do when you no longer have a phone for taking notes?"

"I'll use paper. I'll call Ajuka Sensei later. A second call will justify the speed dial entry."

Most of them went a little slack jawed, likely because of my casual mention of one of the four Satans.

"Ahem. Shall we board?" Seekvaira asked.

* * *

The city itself was quite diverse. Much cleaner than the Old Capital of Lucifaad, the buildings were almost all styled low to the ground, with that rounded style. There wasn't as much as a breeze as you'd expect from being above the clouds, and the temperature, while a little cooler, was still quite tolerable. All shapes and sizes of Devil walked the streets, but there was a certain... high class nature to them. All well dressed, all clean... no beggars, no 'warning signs' about patrolled areas...

Prices were still more or less in line with the Lucifaad though, and I picked up a little something for Delly, who was still at home dealing with spider silk. That, and keeping Shinkage company, since he said he'd rather stay home today.

I was guessing someone told him where the game was. I really did have to give him wings or something...

* * *

The Colosseum was probably the biggest building, next to the palace, on all the floating islands. About the size of a football stadium, it was a massive glass domed structure with all kinds of pretty lights shimmering over its surface. It looked to be at least twice the size of the space I'd fought Riser in, and far more 'modern' in style. With the upcoming game, there were all kinds of spotlights, flashing billboards and even the occasional firework display as we all got closer.

When we got to the entrance, we were met by Azazel. Looking just as smug as always, he greeted us with a lazy salute, "We were starting to wonder. Enjoy the city?"

Rias shrugged, but everyone else (yes me too) smiled and nodded. Most of the hour walk from the station was filled with us looking around in wonderment. "My family is proud of what we have built here." Seekvaira said with a smile, "Now if you'll excuse me, my peerage and I have to make ready for tomorrow."

"Good luck." Rias said.

"You as well." Came the reply before she vanished into a blue magic circle.

"Follow me, and we'll get you squared away." Azazel waved us towards the building, through a door further along the wall, and away from the growing line of spectators who were slowly filing into the stadium.

* * *

As we walked through the smooth stone corridors, the tingle of heavy magic slowly filling the air as protective magics were put in place for the match, I looked to Azazel, "This place is far too small for this." Above us, I could hear, and feel, the crowd's excitement building as well.

"This is going to be the most watched event out of all the rating games so far. We've got something special planned." Azazel nodded, "However, you'll have to wait, since I can't tell you until it's time."

"Oh, that's different then." I nodded.

We arrived at a big double door, its heavy wood surface painted a bright red that made it stand out vividly against the smooth grey stone walls, "Here's your waiting room." Azazel said, "You guys ready for this?"

As one, almost like I'd drilled it into them, they gave their equipment one last look, going through each piece, testing it with the faintest of mana. "We've all trained very hard, and learned so much since we started." Issei said, "I feel confident! I won't lose to anyone!"

I found myself feeling a little shocked. But not in a bad way at all. This was the first time I could think of, that Issei was confident from the very start of an encounter. He might 'talk the talk' but this was the first time I could think of, that he looked so sure of himself. That he didn't have to work himself up to giving himself a pep talk.

The others seemed to pick up on it, their faces growing more sure of themselves, "We have picked up many new skills since the last rating game. I'm sure we will surprise them." Kiba said with a smile.

"Keep your heads clear, don't panic, and trust yourselves. You've earned the power you have, you've _learned_ the power you have. Now it's time to prove it to everyone else." I said, looking each of them in the eyes, "Also, we missed pasta night. So look forward to that."

"You heard her." Rias took over, opening the door and giving me a brief look into what seemed to be a simple conference room with several magic TV screens and nice comfortable chairs, "We will not lose!"

Her pep talk continued, but Azazel gave my shoulder a tap, "Come on, you get to sit with me and a couple other special guests."

"I'd be just as happy going back to bed." I sighed, "But, they are my students."

"Yeah yeah, you lost any right to complain about keeping a low profile the instant you pulled Riser apart." We walked further along the corridor, going through a much smaller single person door, down a short hallway, then another door. Now in a stair well, we ascended three flights of steps, and came to a door marked 'Announcer's booth'.

"Really?"

"Yup. I'd say you owe me for the best seats in the house, but I'll settle with you letting me come to pasta night." He opened the door, stepped inside and waved me in.

It wasn't 'the royal seats' where Sirzechs had been sitting at my match with Riser, but it was close. Wide glass windows a long desk and comfortable chairs were the main features of the room. On the desk were several microphones, some camera equipment and a refreshment cart near the door were some other notable things. But already sitting down were two people I didn't know. Both stood as we entered.

"Mr. Azazel." A man with naturally silver hair, jade green eyes and dressed in a nice black with gold trim shirt and pants, greeted, "We've been warming up the crowd for the game. We're expecting quite the show."

"Sensei." Azazel said to me, "Meet Rudiger Rosen...kreutz?" The man nodded, "While they," He made an 'over there' motion through the window, "Don't know it yet, he'll be the arbiter for the match. As well, he is rank 7 in the rating games."

While I knew he had 'noticed' me already, he looked at me directly and pretended to be surprised, "The Demon Fox! A pleasure to meet you." He extended a hand, and we shook, his grip solid but not confrontational, "I trust Lady Rias and her peerage are in the waiting room?"

"If you mean the room with the bright red door, yes. And please, Kodori is fine." I considered, and I could see on his face that he knew I was considering, just how strong he was, to be ranked 7th. His outwardly polite nature and natural charisma wasn't quite enough to hide the intelligence behind his eyes.

"Excellent! I'm excited to see what sort of show they will put on. They're going to be my future opponents after all. Hardly expect them to just stop after this series of rookie games." He smiled easily.

Behind him, waiting patiently for his turn, was a quiet looking man with grey hair and grey almost white eyes. Dressed in a high collared red and gold shirt, matching pants and black leather belt, he seemed much... quieter than Rudiger.

And stronger. MUCH stronger. With my old, and newly refined ability to feel magic power, he was easily one of the most powerful people I'd met so far.

"And this is Diehauser Belial. Ranked first in the rating games." Azazel introduced him, "You'll be commenting tonight as well right?"

He had the voice of a teacher, attention grabbing without being annoying, "That's right. I've helped young Sairaorg in the past, just as you've helped Young Rias's peerage." He nodded to Azazel, then looked to me, his eyes squinting slightly, "You've made quite a stir since your arrival. Ever consider becoming a devil? You'd make for an interesting rival I think."

"I'd rather not complicate my life any further." I shook my head then offered my hand, "But, I'm sure Rias and her peerage will be aiming at your spot as soon as they can."

We shook, his grip also respectful, "The Breast Dragon Emperor would be an interesting fight I'm sure." His words were dismissive, but his voice was not, "Let's see who comes out on top today though."

From the far end of the room a person sized portal opened up, admitting another sort of familiar looking devil. Deep blue skin, thin build, bald with a solo mini 'oni horn' on his forehead, he looked at all of us, and in a voice I knew as the other announcer at my match with Riser, he said, "You're all here! Great! The teams are ready to enter the field, so lets get you all introduced!"

"I don't suppose I can just... wave from the box here?" I asked.

He looked at me a second time, took a half step back, "Whoa! The Demon Fox!"

"damnit..."

"Well if you really want to, I won't stop you! But you have fans too!" Engilvice said, his radio voice warming up.

"Come on Sensei!" Azazel teased.

"I'll pass. I will however, warm up that tea cart over there for when you get back." I offered.

"Hm, good tea or a chance to embarrass you..."

"I could give you a black eye before you go out there?" I flexed my fingers, popping my knuckles.

"Fine fine. Go work your magic, Mr. Vice." Azazel sighed.

* * *

I moved the tea cart closer to the table so I could look out onto the field. If you were at ground level (I wasn't, but if you were) it would look a lot like your standard Olympic field. A long track around the outer edge, some marked spots for various other sports in the middle, that kind of thing. But of course, this was the underworld, where 'normal' met 'magical'. In roughly the middle of the field, about twenty metres above it, (putting it just slightly below where the observation booth we were in was) was a small round platform. Looking almost like someone had taken the top off a castle tower, the circular platform had a hip high crenellation around it. With a little 'vumm' of noise, Engilvice, Azazel, Diehauser and Rudiger stepped out onto the platform, the crowd cheering wildly.

Before the cheers died down enough for any of them to speak, a small set of little TV windows appeared along the back edge of the desk, showing me the insides of the waiting rooms, as well as two other rooms that were empty. At about the same time, the doors to the rooms opened, admitting a uniformed devil. Something was said, and both teams got up out of their chairs and left their rooms.

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIGHT! We have an exciting match lined up for you!" Engilvice started, his voice ripping through the noise of the crowd, "To start our action packed weekend, we have two of the Rookie Kings facing off against one another!"

Looking down over the field, and comparing it to the monitors, I could see Rias's and Sairaorg's peerages filing into the other rooms, "Coming in from the BLUE GATE! We have Young Lord Sairaorg!" The second rooms looked like a mix of baseball dugout and observation room. With all the camera angles from inside, it was probably to keep them in view of the public, and judges while they waited.

More cheering.

"Undefeated so far, he and his peerage have absolutely dominated the Rookie Rating Games so far! With his team of virtual unknowns, they have overcome all challenges so far at 100 PERCENT POWER!"

Still more cheering.

"ANNNNNNNNNND coming in from the RED GATE!" Rias and her peerage filed into the new room, the camera passing over each of them in turn, "Lady Rias enters the STAAAAAAAGE!"

Even more cheering, as well as a few cries of 'Breast Dragon Emperor'. ... Poor Issei.

"While they took a hard loss against Lady Sona, they fought through a full on terrorist attack! Competely wiping out Diodora and his peerage for a total victory in their second match!"

He waited again while until the cheers died down.

"Tonight! We have three-"

"Four. The Fox is just being camera shy." Azazel interrupted.

I skipped adding sugar to his tea.

"Special guests tonight!" Engilvice soldiered on, "Governor for the Fallen Angels, as well as part time mentor for Rias's peerage, and all around wise-guy! Azazel!"

"Wise-ass you mean..." I mumbled, (my tails not swatting me for it.)

"He has helped with many of the new, as well as old, innovations for Rating Games! Helping to improve and light up the Underworld with top class entertainment!" He pointed his Mic at the crowd to soak up the roar. "As well! Ranking number SEVEN in the rating games overall! Rudiger Rosenkreutz!"

Rudiger stepped up to the edge of the platform and waved to the crowd, pulling a microphone out of his shirt sleeve, "Thank you!" He smiled, "Tonight, I've been honoured with the Arbiter's position, to assure both teams play fair by the rules we've set!" More cheers, though he also added, "With how they've conducted themselves so far, I doubt it will be a problem, but, I had nothing else to do with my evening, so here I am!"

A few more cheers, some laughter, and Engilvice picked up again, "And while I'm sure he needs NO introduction! On the commentator's bench with Azazel and myself, RANNNNNNNNKING FIRST in the RATING GAMES, your CHAMPION! Diehauser Belial!"

Something caught my eye, as the crowd went wild for the number one in the rating games. In Rias's waiting room, Issei was looking intently at one of the monitors. It was the sort of look I gave people when I was about to make them shorter. I knew he was giving that same look to Diehauser now... The spot he was ultimately aiming for, the number one spot, now had a face.

"In honour of them doing so well for themselves, rookie or not, we are putting them under FULL rating game SPECIAL RULES!" Engilvice pointed his Mic at Azazel, "Take it away!"

"While this is the grandest arena in the underworld..." More cheers, "It's a little small for an all out battle between these two teams! Especially for these two teams!" Azazel let a little showmanship out for the occasion, snatching the mic from the blue skinned announcer, "So we have decided on a DICE GAME!"

The reaction from the crowd was mixed. There were no 'boos' or anything, but there was a little puzzlement mixed in with a near roof shattering roar of cheering.

"I'll explain for those who might not know, be it from our rookie teams or new fans of the Rating Games!" He continued once the cheering died off a little, "All the pieces are given a value in 'Pawns'. Knights and Bishops are three, Rooks are five, and the Queen is nine."

He closed his free hand into a fist, then opened it again, a pair of massive holographic dice appearing under the floating platform.

"Each king will roll a six sided die." The dice spun around for a moment, then landed with a three and a five, "And each king will send out a value of pieces equal to or lesser than the roll of the dice." A bunch of different combinations appeared under the dice. Eight pawns, a knight bishop and two pawns, a rook and a bishop... "After the dice are rolled, the kings will have five minutes to discuss who will be sent out."

The dice shrunk down a little, "Now! The kings are special!" Under each of the dice, a portrait of Rias and Sairaorg popped up, "After much discussion, the judges have rated the two kings." With a dramatic drum roll, the number '12' appeared under Sairaorg, and '9' under Rias. "The kings may only take the field when their number is rolled!"

More cheers from the crowd. With Sairaorg coming up at a twelve, he would stand alone, while Rias might take the field with someone else if she decided to duel with him.

"Of course, as the game wears on, and pieces are removed, we might not have a combination that allows both teams a piece on the field. We will simply re-roll at that point." He grinned, "Lastly, even with all the problems we've been having, each team will still be given one vial of Phoenix Tears!"

The holographic field under them cleared, then showed a very fancy box. Made of nice green stone and laced with gold trim. A pair of hands that looked very familiar opened the box, revealing a pair of fancy yet sturdy glass bottles laying in a nice purple velvet.

Okay, fine, a nice box did help with presentation...

Down in the two rooms, I could see both teams nodding approval as well. This basically meant a second chance for one of them, or (I suspected) a much needed bit of income off the field if they didn't use it.

"Now that everything is explained..." Azazel continued, looking down over the edge of the floating platform, "I think I'll hand this back to you."

Engilvice took the microphone back, "Our two kings are ready, and approaching centre stage!" He roared, the crowd joining in. I watched looked at one of the monitors, spotting a little platform with... Oh, it was Ravel holding the box. Explained that. "Each king takes a vial, annnnnnnnnnd one of the dice!"

Ravel stepped back, placing the nice box on a small stand, while the two Kings looked up/down at each other, and rolled the red/blue cubes onto the box lid. The crowd went silent as the dice rattled over the top of the box, and slowly came to a halt.

"Lady Rias rolls a 4, and Lord Sairaorg rolls a 5! The total is NINE! A BIG START TO A BIG GAME!" Engilvice roared, the crowd shaking the stadium in response.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

YES FOLKS! We start the game in the next chapter. You see, I'm following the books, and yes, this 'Dice game' is what happens. However, being the overseer for the story, I'm using my own dice. In the book? It starts on a three. So who knows how this will go now? :)

Ko-fi, Daeore, if you wish to toss a coin to your writer. :)


	102. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

"Lady Rias rolls a 4, and Lord Sairaorg rolls a 5! The total is NINE! A BIG START TO A BIG GAME!" Engilvice roared, the crowd shaking the stadium in response.

Engilvice stayed as the other three walked through a person sized teleport circle, popping back through the wall of the commentator's booth and seating themselves. "The two Kings return to their booths, to take no more than fiiiiiiiiiive minutes to decide who enter the field! They will do this in total isolation of each other, and us! Who will they send? A possible trade of queens? Three on three? Three on two? What are your thoughts?"

He pointed his microphone at the booth, and a light labelled 'Broadcasting' turned on in the corner of the huge window wall of the booth.

Diehauser took the first shot at the microphone in front of him, "He might seem incredibly straight forward, but Sairaorg isn't a fool. He probably won't send out his queen this early in the match. With all pieces available, the risk of getting overwhelmed is far too high." He glanced over to his left, at Azazel.

"Rias can be a bit stubborn as well, but she's got a good head on her shoulders. However, knowing her, she'd leave a big choice like this to her team." He gave my arm a tap, then went to take a sip of tea.

I waited until after he grimaced at it before touching the 'talk' button on my microphone like they had, "It's all about trust. They've spent months learning how to work alone and together, and no doubt they're considering all options. Even that one."

"Do you think she'd step out this early?" Azazel asked, a little surprised.

"She'd consider it for sure." I replied, hoping that she wouldn't actually do it, but knowing she would put the opinion out there.

"If you ask me, it would be a perfect opportunity for Rias's queen to use her wide area of effect magic." Rudiger commented, "But I'm just here to make sure they don't play dirty."

"I'm really curious about his pawn." Azazel commented, "As far as anyone has seen, he's just taken a nap in the corner of the field, and stayed well out of the way of the fighting."

"I won't spoil the secret." Diehauser said, "But seven pawns might have been a cheap price to pay for that one."

I watched three of Rias's team stand up, but only two from Sairaorg's side. With what looked like a final word of encouragement from both Kings, they stepped into a magic circle, and sunk into the floor.

"AND THEY'VE DECIDED!" Engilvice screamed, "Lady Rias has sent out both Knights, Kiba and Xenovia, and one of her bishops, Asia!" A pause as the holographic display expanded over the entire field, showing the inside of a barrier space that looked exactly like the real thing, "While Sairaorg has sent his Rook Gandoma, and his Bishop Misteeta!"

Again the 'broadcasting' light popped on and once again Diehauser picked up his microphone first, "This is surprising. You would think that a pure supportive type would never hit the field. Last I heard her healing ability is on par with Phoenix Tears." He glanced to Azazel, but the Fallen just nudged me again.

"You would think that. I've never known a kinder, gentler soul." I smiled, "But that soul is made of iron." I nudged Azazel.

"I'm just surprised Sairaorg isn't sending out three at once. This Gandoma fellow is huge, but against two knights?"

"Both teams are warmed up, the arbiter is ready," Only when he said it, did I notice a little green button in front of Rudiger, "Sound the buzzer!"

With a quiet 'fizz' of static, I, and I suspected everyone else, could hear what was going on in the barrier space. I couldn't help but chuckle (earning three sideways glances from my table mates) when the first word out of Asia's mouth was, "Grow!"

* * *

As Asia began the chant, both Kiba and Xenovia started to glow. With a grin, Xenovia swept the massive blade of Ex-Duradal over her shoulder, executing her signature move. A wave of golden destructive force swept across the field towards Gandoma, ripping up the ground and scorching the air as it passed.

Being at the other end of the football field length arena, both Gandoma and Misteeta had plenty of time to dodge, the huge stone devil picking up Misteeta and rolling out of the way without issue. This seemed to be in line with what the Rias team had planned however, as Kiba's insane speed made him look like a comet as he ran towards the two of them, using the smoke of Xenovia's attack as cover.

"I will cover." Gandoma said, hunching forward and using his huge body like a bunker over top of the smaller Misteeta.

Kiba, a master swordsman, didn't need more than a finger span of space to stab through, but even as he formed a new blade, a fencer's epee, a little hand peeked out from the gap he was aiming for. Making a right angled turn, Kiba just barely avoided a veritable avalanche of molten fire as Misteeta filled the newly divided half of the field with enough fire and heat to block some of the cameras and turn the ground to near molten stone.

Gandoma stood up quickly, on hand picking up Misteeta and plunking him on one of his shoulders, while the fire mage continued to heat up the field.

* * *

"WHAT A PLAN!" Engilvice shouted as the crowd cheered, "Normally a knight would outpace a rook any day of the week! But with the floor turning to literal lava, they will lose their ground advantage!"

"That's not bad at all." Diehauser mused, "What most people don't know is that Gandoma has almost impenetrable magic resistance, add that to his ability as a rook and his natural toughness, and you have a solid pair here."

"Except Kiba..." I started, only to be overridden by Engilvice.

"It looks like Kiba has the answer, and Xenovia-chan is RIDING A WAVE OF ICE SWORDS? WHAT MADDNESS!"

* * *

Undaunted by the sudden field of lava, Kiba retreated from his abandoned attempt at a quick kill and started creating swords made of ice. Being able to make any sort of blade he wished, and being boosted by Asia's empowering spell, he summoned a wave of blunt edged swords of every shape and size, creating a path for Xenovia to run across, her massive blade ready to strike again.

Misteeta tried to savage the charging Knight with a dozen smaller fireballs, but Kiba was throwing knives made of ice at each of the flaming projectiles. The pyromancer had to rely on Gandoma to raise a hand to ward off the razor sharp ice knives, the Rook going down to one knee and scooping a huge handful of molten stone at the two knights.

Xenovia executed another slash of massive destruction, then had to roll out of the way. Kiba darted towards her, slapping his hand to the ground and creating a small platform of icy swords to stand on, while Xenovia covered them both with the shield cube in her bracer. Some of the flaming debris still got through, but Asia's empowerment was also healing them, and as fast as the burns happened, they were healed again.

* * *

"Rias's team seems to have all the answers! How will Sairaorg's Rook and Bishop win when nothing they do seems to have a lasting effect?!" Engilvice howled over the crowd, the two person team about to get surrounded with Kiba and Xenovia on either side.

"You weren't kidding about tough." I commented, "I'll tell you, Kiba has worked hard at learning to throw those knives, and he can make them really sharp."

"He has good accuracy." Diehauser nodded, "But Gandoma is far too sturdy for such a light weapon to harm him."

"OH! FIRST BLOOD HAS BEEN STRUCK!"

Misteeta, still guarded in by Gandoma's hand and body was struck suddenly by a black iron throwing knife. The wound wasn't deep, but it had just missed his throat. The crowd 'oooo'ed as the fire mage burned the wound closed, then started to redouble his efforts, throwing more fire. But then he stopped.

* * *

Kiba and Xenovia were now exactly opposite each other, with Kiba on the far end of the field, and Xenovia between them and Asia. Most of the field around them had cooled as well, Misteeta's efforts cooled by the constant creation of ice by Kiba's swords.

Then Kiba and Xenovia charged at the same time.

First, Misteeta stood on Gandoma's shoulder, his hand suddenly encased in a gauntlet similar to Issei's only purple. It still had the scaled look of metal plates, but instead of a single gem on the back of the hand, it had three smaller ones, almost like eyes, near the knuckles.

Gandoma turned to face Kiba, raising his hands and bracing for a fight.

"Trick VANISH!" Misteeta called out, now facing Xenovia and pointing his encased fist at the rushing knight.

With a sudden wash of black flame, Xenovia's legs and arms were encased in darkly glowing runes. And with a lurch, it seemed the knight was trying to run under water, her movements sluggish and clumsy.

She had just enough time to get her sword up to try and parry Gandoma, as he whirled around, lunging forward with one massive fist and slamming it into the faltering Knight. Even braced for the impact, Xenovia was crushed into the ground, and sent rolling down field a little ways.

Without hesitation, Kiba slashed at Gandoma's now exposed rear, carving a deep gash into the Rook's back. Seemingly uncaring, Gandoma turned around while Misteeta jumped off his shoulder his devil wings opening up and propelling him towards the slowly healing Xenovia.

Blocked by Gandoma, and with Asia too far away to place a barrier, Xenovia was burned off the field by what looked like magical napalm as Misteeta scorched her way towards Asia.

* * *

The crowd went silent for a moment at the aftermath of the exchange, until Rudiger clicked his microphone on and, in a voice every bit as showy as Engilvice, "Rias's Knight HAS RETIRED!"

Screeching over the packed Colosseum Engilvice played back the last few seconds, "With a masterful execution of a bait and switch, the Sairaorg pair FLATTEN the suddenly powerless Knight! With his ability to curse an opponent with 'Trick Vanish', Xenovia's advantage in speed was erased, just in time to catch a GANDOMA EXPRESS TRIP to the GROUNNNNNNNND!"

The replay ended, just in time to see Misteeta laying at Asia's feet, arm and neck broken, and Asia bowing an apology.

"WHAT THE HELLLLLL?!"

"Sairaorg Bishop... ouch, yeah..." Rudiger seemed speechless as a replay showed up on the little screen in front of him. I leaned over watching as Misteeta, screaming victory and blazing fire, slammed into what looked like the upraised hand of Asia, as she activated the clear as glass, strong as her will, barrier cube. Fist flaming, Misteeta had maybe a half eyeblink of warning as his fist and arm shattered against the barrier, the rest of him flying into it like a bird into a window.

Asia remained bowed to the twitching body of Misteeta until the Rating game system removed him to the medic ward. After the sparkles of the transport system faded, she turned, teary eyed, towards Gandoma and Kiba and started walking towards them, the white glow of Haruhime's spell increasing.

Without turning on his microphone, Rudiger mumbled, "That is the scariest kitten I've ever seen. I thought you said she was a gentle soul!"

"She simply defended herself. Not her fault Misteeta didn't pay more attention to the match between Rias and Riser." I shrugged.

* * *

Gandoma took the loss of his partner with a stoicism that matched his rocky features. He didn't really have time to mourn however, since Kiba was starting his attack. Severely outclassed in speed, and facing a blade (or blades) (or blades and throwing knives), he just couldn't get a hand on Kiba, no matter how hard he tried. Waves of thrown dirt missed their target, thrown rocks were cut in half or evaded entirely, and the ONE time he tried to aim at Asia, Kiba slammed a heavy blade against his arm, cracking Gandoma's rocky skin and sending the projectile far wide of its mark.

Seeing that his fight was futile, he hopped out of the way of Kiba's next strike and bowed his head, "I concede." Covered in minor cuts, with one arm cracked and most of his legs covered in scorch marks, he vanished from the field.

* * *

"UN-be-LIEVABLE! With the loss of both a Rook and Bishop, Young Lord Sairaorg is down eight points to Lady Rias's three!" Engilvice raged into the microphone, "While the opening exchange was MASTERFULLY executed, the sudden loss of the FLAMING Bishop shattered any chance for Gandoma to counter Kiba's Sword of the Betrayer!"

"It's unfortunate, but hardly a game ender for young Sairaorg." Diehauser nodded, "I was quite surprised by that timid looking bishop though."

"You and almost everyone here I think." Azazel added, some of the excitement in the stands changing to laughter, "It's always the quiet ones."

"Well, maybe if they ask nicely, she'll visit Gandoma and anyone else in the infirmary after the match." Rudiger laughed.

"They won't have to ask." I said, "She'd go there now if they weren't in isolation for the match."

"The players have returned, and the two kings step up the podium to roll off once again!" Engilvice continued, the holographic field under his little floating island switching up to a close up of the nice jade box lid and the two dice."

The drum roll got steadily louder as they picked up the dice and rolled.

"A discarded roll of double one!"

Another drum roll.

"Both Kings roll a THREE! The TOTAL is SIX! Who will they choose?"

"Oh, this will be a tough one. Unless Rias wants to send out a solo rook, her only options would be to send out a tired knight or bishop and her other bishop." Diehauser chuckled, "While Sairaorg has all kinds of options, none of whom might be tired."

"I suspect Rias will be kind of stuck here. But, her rooks are quite skilled." Azazel added.

"I'm pretty sure Kiba has the endurance for another round, but while he did well at the end with Asia, I know she used up a lot of magic power during that fight." I scratched a ear, "Oh, seems like the choice has been made."

"And after only two minutes, BOTH teams have sent forward their choices!"

Down in the isolation booths, two from Sairaorg's side stepped up, vanishing into the projected barrier space, while only one entered from Rias's side.

The crowd raised the roof as a near mirror of the last match appeared on the field. On Sairaorg's side, Liban, sword in hand, and Buruka, astride his big grey horse. On Rias's side, Koneko, tightening up her Hello Kitty pink gauntlets.

There were more than a few 'Koneko-channnnnnnnnn!' shouts from the crowd before Engilvice started speaking again, "While our combatants give each other the stare, some of you might be wondering about that massive horse!"

I didn't click the button on my microphone, but said, "That is the first horse that's ever growled at me." I also didn't have any cookies for a peace offering so maybe there was still a chance to make a friend.

"That is one of the very few native animals in the frozen level of Hell, Cocytus. Intelligent, mean spirited, and exceptionally powerful, taming one is nearly impossible, and riding one even harder! Yet Buruka and his Pale Horse Altobrau move as if they were of the same mind!" Engilvice then stage whispered, "For the purpose of the games though, it's really just a battle accessory, but don't that that to the horse!"

The crowd got one last ripple of laughter in as the start buzzer counted down its last seconds.

"Hey, what's she getting out of her pocket?" Rudiger mumbled.

"Probably a blessed cold iron ball bearing." I replied.

The buzzer started, the two knights on Sairaorg's side of the field starting to charge.

"BY THE BEELZEBUB'S MESSY HAIR! THE HORSE GOES DOWN!"

* * *

Buruka's horse managed maybe two steps before something hit it squarely in the chest, just above the steel plate protecting it, the safety system of the arena teleporting it right out from under the surprised Knight, just before the 'CRACK' of displaced air shattered the sudden silence. With a clatter of armour and more than a little foul language, Buruka hit the dirt face first. Quickly, Liban got between his downed partner and Koneko, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Get up! Quickly!" He urged as the ground around Koneko fractured, her second throw missing, shattering the arena wall behind the two knights.

"Honourless feline!" Buruka growled, getting up quickly, setting his lance to his shoulder, and running down the field, "Just disrupt her aim! Even without my steed I am still a knight!"

Koneko, with a fully armoured knight (minus horse) running towards her, focused on recovering her stance. But instead of trying to get out of the way, she seemed to be waiting for Buruka to get close. Her cat ears and tail came out, and her body started glowing.

"No matter how skilled you are, I will not let the slight of attacking my steed before me go unpunished!" Buruka roared, about ten metres from Koneko now, "Replication!"

He put on one last burst of speed, his body splitting into a half dozen exact copies of himself. In response, Koneko was struck many times, just managing to dodge a fatal blow, though her clothes were practically shredded off her, and the points of the lances left many cuts over her skin, but instead of falling she lifted one foot up, then brought it down sharply. A sudden wave of dirt and mud rippled out from the point of impact, scattering the charging knight and his clones, but more importantly, breaking Liban's line of sight on her.

* * *

"WOW! Even with Liban's skill of increasing gravity, the little Koneko (adorable cat ears by the way) creates a shockwave of dirt and mud! Defending herself and breaking the gravity effect at the same time!"

"I'm still learning how to do that, but that was an advanced application of Senjitsu." I said, "Chiku nami, the Earth Wave."

"Of all of Rias's peerage, Koneko is the biggest little box of surprises." Azazel added.

"It might not save her in the end though." Diehauser commented, "Even without his horse... Oh, never mind..."

* * *

In the few seconds she had before Liban could get his eyes on her again, Koneko took a big step forward, and stomped the ground again. Yet another ripple spread out from her foot, flinging the still recovering Buruka back onto the ground, while Liban got closer while he couldn't see Koneko. It was the only thing that saved Buruka from getting his helmet crushed, the knight catching sight of her just as she got close enough to punch the fallen Knight in the back.

She didn't miss entirely though, her weighted glove putting a deep fist imprint into Buruka's armour right behind his liver. Even through the pain, Buruka rolled over, getting to his feet and ripping off his breastplate as fast as he could.

"Let's finish her!" Liban drew his sword.

Buruka, his lance out of reach, simply punched Koneko with his metal gauntlet. Some of the crowd 'boo'ed, others 'oooo'ed.

* * *

I shook my head and laughed.

"What's so funny Sensei?"

"She's a rook, and strong enough to bench press a metric ton, while looking bored. And he just got close to her, on purpose."

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH HE'S GOING TO FEEL THAT IN THE MORNING!"

* * *

Lip now bloody like the rest of her, Koneko shrugged off the punch like one would a tennis ball. Her return punch, even under the ground sundering gravity effect, hit Buruka right in the codpiece. Folding up like a bit of wet cardboard, Buruka vanished from the field.

She was about to turn to Liban, to try and defend against his incoming sword thrust, and would have managed to do it too, except at the last instant, Liban seemed to cut his gravity effect. Suddenly much lighter, Koneko's balance was destroyed, and she missed the block that would have stopped Liban's sword, the blade going right through her chest.

The strike wasn't instantly fatal however, and she managed to hit Liban once, jamming her finger squarely into Liban's forehead. There was a flash of light, but then Koneko vanished, leaving Liban alone on the field.

"Sairaorg's knight and Rias's rook have retired." Rudiger announced.

"AND LIBAN REMAINS STANDING!" Engilvice roared, "The little kitty Rook made an excellent showing! But in the end was overwhelmed by the teamwork and skill of the two knights!" He blinked in surprise, then held a hand to his ear, "What's this?"

The crowd held its breath while he seemed to listen to something.

"OH NO! That last strike from the Gremory Mascot seems to have blinded Liban! Sairaorg's knight has been crippled!"

The crowd gasped collectively, and I tapped my microphone button, "That was a Ki blocking technique. The effects will be temporary, but what will that mean for the match?" I looked across to Diehauser, since I actually didn't know the answer.

"Unless his team has a way of healing it, then unless he recovers before the game's end, he will be unable to be fielded again. It's not uncommon for some pieces retire even after a victory in a dice match." He answered, nodding approval, "While I appreciate the knight's code, sometimes one must get the job done. A fine example of fortitude, even when she about to lose. This match might as well have been a total loss on both sides."

"And there you HAVE IT!" Engilvice took over again, "Rias respectfully waits for Sairaorg to approach, the Strongest Youth making sure his Knight is okay before stepping out of the isolation booth and up to the podium. They both take up their dice annnnnnnnnd!"

Drumroll...

The two dice rattled over the top of the jade box, and came to a halt.

"BOTH KINGS ROLL A FIVE!"

"There's a lot of options here." Azazel started this time, "Queens, rooks, knights, bishops, even pawns."

"Not many choices that will use all the points however." Diehauser hmm'ed, "Heh."

Puzzled at the chuckle, since Diehauser struck me as a serious fellow (though not 'stick in the mud' serious) I looked at the monitors for the isolation rooms. Sairaorg was standing there, arms crossed, head down, practically quivering. The King wanted out onto the field. Curious, I looked over to the other monitor, and yes, Issei was doing the same thing. Rias looked to be trying to talk him down. If he went out at 10 points, he'd be alone. As usual, Issei was once again a blind spot for her.

"Heh." I agreed, "If I were either of them, this would be where I'd try and trade queens."

"Oh?" Azazel and Diehauser said together.

"Sure. Only on a twelve will you have a Queen plus one. Since both teams have monster pawns."

"Interesting point, but fair. Most teams have single piece pawns. As well, it would be wise to have the remaining lower value pieces for the next roll." Diehauser nodded.

"Well, let's see what they choose." Azazel nodded his chin towards the two isolation room monitors.

"It seems both teams might actually use the full five minutes here." Engilvice said into his microphone, "So here's a word from our sponsor!"

* * *

The holographic field filled with sparkly images of what looked like hand knitted stuffed figures of the members of both peerages. From an overly tall almost bobble headed cotton Gandoma, to a little Koneko with one hand pawing at a mini cotton ball. All the figures looked good, and were high detail, though Issei's dragon armour was toned way down, it was still recognizable as him in Balance Breaker mode.

"The Rising Phoenix company proudly presents the first line of Rating Game Peerage Plush dolls! Made to order, each one is made of high quality materials, is child safe, are machine washable, annnnnnd..."

A person's hand hovered over the array of Sairaorg's and Rias's peerage, and the screen was filled with a sudden inferno. After a moment the fire stopped, and everything but the little plush dolls was now a blackened smouldering mess.

"They're 100 percent fireproof!"

That same hand placed a Kodori doll on a clear spot near the middle of the charred table, sporting a decent replica of my old coat with seven tails over one of the arms in that 'we all want attention' bundle.

"Order four or more within seven days of this rating game, and you can get a limited edition Kodori-sensei doll for the same price as any of the others!"

A little disclaimer popped up at the bottom of the tank: Model will have eight tails, not seven.

* * *

My newest tail was trying to comfort me by patting the top of my head, while I facepalmed.

"Well, they ARE going to need a bit of extra income, fairly soon too." Azazel chuckled, "This is your fault you know."

"I better get one of those..." I sighed.

"ANNNNNND we are BACK!" Engilvice shouted, "And not a moment too soon! It seems like both teams are sending out their players!"

"Looks like you were right." Azazel commented as both Akeno and Kuisha stepped into their booth's teleport circles, vanishing and re-appearing inside the holographic field for all the spectators to see.

"It looks like it's going to be a battle of QUEENS!" The announcer said excitedly, "BOTH are powerful magic users! BOTH have unique abilities! BOTH are AB-SO-LUTE-LY Gorgeous!" The crowd agreed with him on all counts, shaking the floor of the arena with their cheers.

"This will be an interesting match." Diehauser mused, "While I've only watched her matches, Akeno uses holy lightning. Her dual heritage gives her a tremendous edge against other devils."

"Sairaorg's queen has a lot of power as well." I commented, "I just hope Akeno read the notes on her."

* * *

At first, it looked kind of odd. The two queens, both amazing beauties in their own right, though from different corners of the world, had the EXACT same smile. That sort of kind, almost motherly smile. The smile you put on when you were gently amused at someone. In a room full of people, it was endearing. But in an arena, where one was looking at the other, it was insulting.

Akeno, wearing the two magic circle bracers and clawed gauntlets I'd made her, reached into her miko robe and look out the wand. She then pointed it at Kuisha, and without a single word, sent a pencil thick beam of lightning from the tip of it. In an eyeblink, that beam crossed the near hundred metre span between them.

If Kuisha hadn't already been moving, she'd have taken that beam of lightning between the eyes. Instead, as soon as she'd seen the wand, she had opened her wings and jumped into the air. As it was, the beam hit the far wall, the roar of thunder detonating almost as loud as the entire back wall shattering.

Seeing that she missed, Akeno's gentle smile changed, turning into a smile one might liken to a cat playing with a mouse. The Rias Queen opened her own wings and took to the air as well.

"WHAT AN OPENING SHOT! Akeno's control of lightning is so ABSOLUTE, so PERFECT, it might as well have been a laser beam!" Engilvice crowed as the back wall of the barrier space 'arena' crumbled to dust, revealing the 'black space' of the outer edge of the field.

"She does like playing with her wand." I commented, the three men at the table trying not to laugh while my microphone was on.

"But Kuisha doesn't look phased at all! LOOK AT HER GO!"

* * *

Kuisha was every bit as impressive with magic as one might expect from a Queen. Fire, ice, lightning, binding chains... Her attack magic wasn't all she was good at. While Akeno answered in kind with her own array of spells, Kuisha was able to deflect and block the return volley. The sky above the field was filled with magic circles, barriers and magical effects, filling the stadium with an absolute cacophony of noise, rival to anything a Hollywood movie might produce.

"I think playtime is over." Kuisha said, landing on the ground, hopping backwards to avoid a car sized icicle and using a magic barrier to stop a flame thrower effect from Akeno as she hovered above her.

"Ara, but I'm still warming up." Akeno pouted, "I know you have more tricks than this." She hovered up a little as well, matching height with the opposing queen, "Do I have to ask nice to see more?" She reached into her robe again, pulling out a black vial.

"If you're not going to fight seriously, I see no reason to myself." Kuisha mocked, squinting at the vial trying to discern what it might be.

"Aww, I thought we were playing?" Akeno smiled, shaking the vial and tossing it into the air, "I do love my toys."

* * *

"Sensei, what is that?" Azazel asked, the little vial glittering as it spun into the air above and between the two.

"Smoke." I replied, "As the armourer for the Rias peerage, I try and give them all the tools they might need to increase their combat advantage in any situation."

"And we've already approved those tools. Some of them are really clever too." Rudiger added, "I'd offer you a job, but I'm sure I couldn't afford you."

The vial reached its apex, and Akeno pointed her wand at it, "How would black smoke give her any advantage?" Diehauser asked, "As a wide area magic specialist, she'd just as likely hit her own team as anyone else."

A tiny lance of fire smashed the vial, a sudden huge burst of inky black smoke filled the air along with a couple of red sparks.

"Because her team knows she specializes in lightning, and are protected from it." I shrugged, "As for what's in it, well, I'm also a blacksmith, and I have no end of iron dust laying about in the shop."

The three of them (Engilvice as well, from his platform over the middle of the stadium) looked at me in horror.

* * *

"Even if I can't see you, you can't see me!" Kuisha mocked, the two of them suddenly enveloped in near impenetrable darkness. Even as she spoke however, Akeno had tossed two more vials into the air, letting them burst naturally instead of making a show of shooting it out of the air. "I'll just blow this away!"

Akeno started laughing. The old laugh she used to use while playing with her enemies. A heartless cruel laughter, reserved for someone who just didn't get it, yet was about to. Even as Kuisha started to blow the smoke away, a magic wind starting to pick up out of nowhere, Akeno's wand and bracers were sparking, glowing, the air around her coming alive with energy.

She pointed the wand dramatically at Sairaorg's Queen, "Enjoy!"

"HOLE!" As Akeno fired another blast of lightning, an absolute sphere of black appeared in front of Kuisha, unknown to Akeno, a second sphere opened up behind the Rias Queen.

But instead of a laser focused blast of pure lightning, this was a full on chaotic shriek of crawling energy who's only 'focus' was 'away from Akeno'. The air lit up with thousands of little red sparks as the energy divided, becoming countless clawing fingers of electricity. The thickest blast of the lightning did indeed enter the black sphere, but instead of slamming into Akeno's back as Kuisha no doubt intended, the bolt of lightning dispersed around her in a near perfect sphere, the iron dust acting as a defence for the lightning mage.

Kuisha wasn't so lucky. Even as she desperately threw up barriers to block the lightning that was left, the energy found its way through every flaw in her defences. As her muscles twitched and her body contorted, she lost control of even those defences.

Then Akeno threw another smoke vial at her, setting it off just in front of Kuisha and turning up the amperage of her lighting.

* * *

"CLOUDY WITH A CHANCE OF PAIN!" Engilvice screamed into the microphone as Kuisha was lost in the black and red cloud of magnetic dust, screaming as Akeno laughed, lightning playing over everything but her, "The Lightning Queen shows her cruelty with her mastery over one of nature's most chaotic forces!"

The crowd went nuts at the brutality of it all, while I frowned at the monitors.

"She hasn't lost consciousnesses, or taken potentially lethal damage..." Rudiger mumbled.

"I wonder where she gets that from. I mean, Baraqiel is about as boring as you can be, and I hardly imagine her mother was like this..." Azazel winced.

"Such a simple, yet effective use of a bit of smoke and dust." Diehauser sounded like he was taking notes.

I crossed my arms, still frowning at the monitor, "Bad Miko, no cookie."

* * *

Akeno, still holding the lightning effect up, turned her head slightly to the side, sighed, then cut off the effect. The arena went from chaotic light show, to total silence, the heavy scent of ozone in the air. Nearly senseless, Kuisha fell out of the sky, flopping to the ground. Slowly, she lifted her head.

Then her eyes went wide.

Akeno brought both hands together, pointing them not at Kuisha, but straight down at the ground.

Where all the iron dust had started to settle.

There was no laughter this time, no mocking smile, as the arena once again lit up, the ground, air, walls, everything, flooded with lightning.

* * *

"Finally satisfied with her meal, The Lightning Queen stops playing with her food and TAKES THE MATCH!"

Kuisha had vanished off the field, while Akeno vanished in a puff of teleport magic, the holographic field changing to show some instant replay footage.

"A solid, no quarter victory for Rias's queen." Diehauser nodded, "Seems there was a cost however."

On the monitors, in Rias's isolation booth, Akeno was being held up by Issei. Now that the lighting was better, it was clear her miko robes were soaked with sweat. Dutiful to a fault, Issei picked her up and lay her on the little conference table, while Kiba rolled up his jacket for her to rest her head.

"After throwing around that much power, I suspect she didn't expect to go out again." Azazel added.

In Sairaorg's booth, they looked a little down, but they were still ready to fight.

"Let's see what comes up next!"

Rias and Sairaorg stepped out of their booths, and the two of them looked at each other across the little green dice table. Rias said something, Sairaorg frowned, but nodded, and the two picked up their dice.

Drumroll...

"A FIVE AND A THREE! AN EIGHT!"

The crowd went nuts, and from someplace, there started a chant.

"Seriously?" I sighed before clicking on my microphone, "Seems like the crowd is getting impatient."

From outside, the chanting got louder. "Op-PAI! Op-PAI!"

"Will Rias Let him out though?" Diehauser asked, "You would think she'd save him for last, maybe to pair with Gasper Vlad or the like against Sairaorg on a lucky roll of Twelve."

"The Crimson Princess can only resist the Red Dragon Emperor's sad puppy eyes for so long." Azazel chuckled.

Down in the isolation room, Issei was indeed giving Rias the sad puppy eyes. She crossed her arms, then shrugged and gave him a pat on the head.

"How touching! The Princess of Destruction gives her loyal dragon a bit of encouragement and sends him out onto the field!" Engilvice cheered with the crowd, "Annnnnd..." As Issei vanished from the booth and arrived in the barrier space, Ladora and Coriana appeared at the far end. "Another two on one match!"

"Ladora Bune." Diehauser started, "Like most of Sairaorg's peerage, comes from an odd place. The Bune family is one of the ones that is now all but extinct after the great war."

"Bune... Weren't they... oh it's on the tip of my tongue..." Rudiger tapped the desk a few times, "Right! Dragon tamers!"

"Indeed. Not just that however. While some dragons are simple minded beasts, others, like Lord Tannin, are a people all their own. This led to some interesting genetics long ago in their blood line." Diehauser explained, "That connection allowed them greater ability when it came to taming the more simple minded breeds of dragons, drakes and wyvern, but also the ability to transform into them."

"Well, lets see how a dragon blooded devil, deals with a dragon bonded one." I said.

* * *

Issei did a simple warm up stretch. A single squat, a shoulder roll, a quick side to side of his head. Then with a sudden flex of his fingers, both his scaled gauntlets formed on his fists. In a fight like this, any fight really, it was in his benefit to simply wait and let his power grow.

Both teams knew it, so while it was no surprise when Ladora started running towards centre field, followed by Corina, while walking at a more normal pace, was summoning magic circles in preparation to use her signature ice magic. The crowd lit up as Issei started running forward as well.

* * *

"Fire and Ice against the very popular Breast Dragon Emperor! But what's this? He's running right towards them! Is he going for a promotion?"

* * *

At almost exactly the same time as Issei's fists lit up with their second Boosts, he and Ladora met at centre field. Both of them seemed to have that 'all business' face of two tough guys about to throw down. With the crowd leaning a little more forward in their seats as the two of them were about to collide. But instead of Issei changing into his Balance Break. Instead of throwing a punch or kick. Instead of even trying to block!

He instead executed a perfect baseball 'slide into home base', narrowly avoiding Ladora's fist, and popping back to his feet past him. Ladora was momentarily surprised, just long enough to let Issei get away cleanly, but instead of giving chase, he crouched down and started to transform. Body elongating, devil wings changing shape and size, tanned skin growing scales and thickening, he jumped into the air after Issei, not as a man, but a bus sized dragon.

"I won't let you get past me so easily!" Corina clapped her hands together, the air in front of her filling with shards of ice, the ground becoming glass smooth, and behind her, blocking off the end zone, where Issei could activate his promotion, a wall of ice that went right to the ceiling of the barrier space stadium.

It was about here, that Issei's gauntlets went off again, and just two long strides onto the now glass smooth sheet of ice, his body was encased in his scale armour. Between one step and the next, his shoes became clawed armour, the sharp talon like feet unaffected by the ice.

For a moment, it was clear that Coriana was about to try something, but in the face of the unphased, and still charging Issei, she abandoned the thought and started weaving her hands in the air in front of her. Icicles, barriers, hailstones the size of baseballs, she seemed to throw her entire spell list at him as he simply kept charging that last ten metres.

Using his clawed hands, taloned feet, razor sharp tail and some short jumps, he avoided the walls of ice, dodged the bulk of the attack magic, and made it to within two metres of the now VERY worried looking Coriana.

But instead of one last ditch effort to push him away or throw up a barrier, she jumped backwards, her wings opening up to help her, putting her back to the grand ice wall.

Then Landora LANDED on Issei's back. Even as Issei vanished under the great dragon claws, Landora let out a great burst of fire breath, instantly thawing the ground around them and making the huge ice wall sweat with the sudden reversal of temperature.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

We'll return after a five day commercial break!

...please don't be angry...

Go to Ko-fi, Daeore, if you want to toss a coin to your writer. Thank you for reading!


	103. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

"WITH AUTHORITY Ladora drops the FLAMING HAMMER onto the Breast Dragon Emperor!" Engilvice roared, the crowd gasping at the sudden reversal. The Dragon just saved the princess after all.

* * *

But...

Rudiger hadn't announced Issei's fall yet.

More fire, more slashing claws, teeth, a heavy lash of his tail. Ladora did all these things to the crater he had just made of Issei. At first it seemed like it might work, the only camera angle able to catch any sign of Issei under the dust and smoke Ladora was making, showing that he was taking every single strike.

He wasn't helpless though.

He was curled up, his back and shoulders hunched, his arms tucked in, his legs crouched under him. He had formed himself into the best ball he could, letting his armour deflect what it could, so he could endure what it couldn't.

Then his gauntlets flashed again.

* * *

"OH! LADORA ROARS IN PAIN!"

On the monitor in front of me, I saw Ladora recoil as something bright and sharp went right through his huge dragon paw. Instead of slapping down against Issei hunched shoulders, trying to crack his armour, Issei had summoned the dragon slaying sword Ascalon, and punched the palm of the incoming claw. That wasn't all though. With his other hand and both of his legs, he clung to Ladora's hand, letting the dragon heave him out of the crater and saving him the trouble of getting out of it himself.

"Ladora can't seem to shake him off!" Engilvice continued.

* * *

Issei clung for dear life as the angry dragon flailed his wounded hand around. Avoiding his snapping jaws, more flaming breath, and his other claw and even enduring a couple of slams back onto the ground, as he held on. Ladora, his speared hand bleeding badly, the blade of the dragon slaying blade burning his flesh and sawing thought bone, finally wound up, putting all his strength into trying to throw Issei away.

"TRANSFER!" Issei called out just as Ladora got his draconian arm reared back in line with the side of his head.

* * *

"Sairaorg Rook has been retired." Rudiger cringed as Issei fell to the ground awkwardly, the back of his left hand retracting about five metres of dragon slaying blade back into his gauntlet. "Eww."

"AND LADORA IS TAKEN OUT!" Engilvice howled, the crowd raving along with him, "It looks like he's taken quite a beating, but you can see his armour repairing itself! Even after all the HURT Ladora put into him! JUST WHAT IT THIS BOY MADE OF?!"

"For all his claims at being terrible with a sword, that was really well done." Azazel said.

"Clever, no doubt." Diehauser nodded, "But skilled?"

"If he missed at that range, I'd feel embarrassed to be his teacher." I said.

* * *

Issei shook himself off quickly, and suddenly had to dive back into the crater to avoid a giant icicle as Coriana got over her shock and started throwing magic around again. Without fear of hitting her team mate, she was pulling all the stops. But after about thirty seconds of panicked casting, she slowed, then stopped. All the ice had put a heavy chill fog into the air, and she needed a moment to look for her target. No call had been made of Issei retiring, so she was still on high alert.

Green eyes, glowing crystals, and red armour resolved themselves out of the fog, showing that Issei had taken shelter behind the first giant icicle to avoid the barrage of ice magic.

* * *

"She's got a lot of power." I said as the two looked at each other, the stadium leaning forward and waiting for some kind of attack or counter strike, "But Sona is a lot better at it."

* * *

While yes, the entire underworld knew Issei as an avid breast enthusiast, who's perversion (while harmless, though embarrassing) was nearly limitless... He surprised the crowd. He didn't ogle Coriana's slowly dampening dress (or the effect the cold was having on her assets), he didn't make lewd comments, he didn't say anything at all.

He simply raised his right hand, braced it with left, and summoned a small black sphere of energy.

It didn't look intimidating from the stands, but to those who were magically inclined, they could tell that the palm sized sphere contained a huge amount of power. They faced each other down for a few seconds.

Both Issei's gauntlets sounded off, **BOOST! BOOST!** And while the sphere didn't change in size, it started to melt and disperse the cold around him.

"I surrender." Coriana lowered her head and dropped her hands to her sides, vanishing from the field.

* * *

"First the Dragon saves the Damsel! Then the Damsel submits to the Dragon! RIAS'S TEAM TAKES BOTH PIECES!"

"From such an obvious position of power, I'm surprised he didn't use any of his usual tactics." Diehauser said, "I wonder what's changed?"

I looked down at the monitor, spotting Issei return to the isolation booth with the rest of his remaining team mates. As soon as the glow of the teleport circle faded, he dispelled his armour and practically fell into the arms of a waiting Rias.

I motioned to the monitor, exaggerating the movement just a little to catch Diehauser's attention so he could watch the two of them hug. This wasn't just a 'I'm proud of you' hug either, but more of a 'I haven't seen you in years' kind of thing, the two of them wrapped up in each other, while the rest of them smiled and Asia healed him. Even the crowd went 'Awww' at the display.

"Question withdrawn." Diehauser said, scratching his chin, "The game must go on however."

"Indeed." Rudiger laughed, pushing a little button next to the one he normally used to broadcast, "Ahem."

Rias and Issei detached from each other, looking a little embarrassed. Rias looked up at the camera monitoring the room, made a one handed prayer, stuck her tongue out at it, then turned towards the door leading to the dice table. Issei turned his attention to Asia, giving the hardworking ex-nun a headpat for her efforts, then giving her a proper hug once the green glow faded from her hands.

"With pieces running out, Sairaorg is down to TWO, himself, and his unknown pawn!" Engilvice said as Rias and Sairaorg walked up to the dice platform.

A 6.

A 2.

A 3.

A 5.

Another 6...

Sairaorg looked down at the blue die in front of him, frustrated. The audience laughed as he messed up his hair with both hands. Then, he looked at Rias, picked up his die and SLAMMED it down on the nice jade box top, the '6' facing upwards. The challenge was clear.

"OH! A breach of the rules! But, if Rias accepts..." The crowd hushed, Sairaorg saying something that only Rias could hear.

With a shrug, Rias picked up her die and flipped it over so that it too had the '6' facing upwards.

"SHE ACCEPTS! The Strongest Youth can FINALLY take the field!" Engilvice cheered along with the roar of the onlookers, "Lets see if she can come up with a team that can put up a proper fight for the undefeated Sairaorg!"

The two of them returned, and I watched on the monitors for the isolation booths. Sairaorg, down to only Regulus and the still blind Liban contented himself to give the orange haired boy a pat on the head, and Liban a comforting pat on the shoulder.

Rias on the other hand, was in a hot debate among her peerage. She had a lot of options with a full twelve points. But, I was pretty sure I knew who she was going to send.

Then something bit one of my tails.

"Oh? You seem to have a message." Azazel chuckled as my poor tail tried once to flick away what ever was holding it, then flop over my shoulder.

"Oh, hey Loaner." I greeted the ever so slightly glowing white with red swirls fox as he hung off my tail, little mouth latched on, "You don't need to bite me to get my attention." My tail wiggled a little to try and shake him off onto the desk. Instead of him letting go, a little slip of paper shook loose from under his rope collar. "Oh... let's see..."

I could tell the three of them were trying REALLY hard not to laugh, or look over my shoulder to read the note, so instead of reading it out loud, I squinted at the buttons under my microphone and pushed the one marked 'internal'.

"Hey Engilvice." Thankfully, it didn't shout it out over the arena, and the blue skinned stopped trying to hype up the crowd suddenly, putting his free hand to his ear and looking into the commentator's booth, "Can you get a camera onto the Royal Booth? Seems we have a special guest who's about to join Lord Sirzechs and Lady Serafall."

He blinked at me in surprise, leaned over the wall of the floating platform he was on at to get a better look at the Royal Booth where yes, Sirzechs and Serafall were sitting (looking amused and thankful they weren't doing paperwork). Engilvice pointed at the booth, nearly falling off the platform in surprise, stood up straight and made frantic motions at the booth for someone, anyone to focus a thrice damned camera at it!

Once done, he recovered his poise and ripped into the microphone again, "It seems we have a VERY special guest tonight!" The holographic field showed an image of the Royal Booth, where a frail yet kind faced woman was sitting down in a freshly brought padded chair. Unlike Sirzechs who was dressed in faintly glowing ornate black armour and long cape, or Serafall in her extra perky business dress, this newcomer was dressed in what looked to be slightly wrinkled normal clothes. A pink sweater and track pants. Next to her standing in the usual 'behind and to the right' position of a maid, was a nurse, complete with cream coloured mini skirt and little square cloth hat. "Misla Bael!"

He then went on, for those who didn't have a clue who she was, a little of why her appearance was so special. I was more focused on the isolation booth. The five minute timer was almost up, but I was sure they'd give Sairaorg a little slack if he missed it by a few seconds.

Because the Stongest Youth was plastered to the window of the isolation booth, trying to get a better look, ANY look at the Royal Booth. Apparently he managed, because he turned to other two in the room and cheered shamelessly. He then looked right at the camera, much like Rias had, and gave it a thumbs up, his face grinning shamelessly.

"You're welcome." I said, "Guess it worked."

The audience, now clued in on what Sairaorg was so excited about, was showering encouragement on him as he stomped his way to the teleport circle, appearing inside the reset barrier space of the arena. While obvious that he was going to fight, Rias's choice got the crowd even more excited.

"Annnnnnd it looks like Lady Rias has made her decision!" Engilvice crowed, "Finally fielding the Lovely Rossweisse, putting the Pretty Boy Kiba back into play, and for all of you who can't decide what side of the pond to swim, her Bishi-Bishop, Gasper!"

"Not a bad lineup here." Azazel commented as the final minute before the bell ticked down.

"The Balor View, a rook who's just as adept with magic as sword play, and the infinite sword maker." Diehauser mused, "Will it be enough though?"

"If it is, then Rias wins here." I said.

And then Rudiger poked the 'big red button' to start the match.

* * *

"FINALLY!" Sairaorg roared into the air before pointing across the field at the three approaching figures, "Nothing personal, but I am ALL kinds of fired up right now!"

* * *

"Seriously." I poked Loaner, who was still holding my tail, "Look, go get some headpats from Misla. You're hypoallergenic, so you'll be perfect for stress relief." Loaner finally let go of my poor tail, did a happy circle on the desk, then faded into mist.

"Trouble with the help?" Azazel chuckled.

"Looks like Rias's team has settled on a strategy." Diehauser got us back on track with a motion towards the monitors.

* * *

As with all his other matches to date, the Strongest Youth put his head down and ran right into the middle. His powerful legs chewing up the ground as he abandoned all grace to propel himself forward. His body was starting to glow too. A kind of wispy white aura that flowed over every part of him.

First in his path was Kiba. Standing ready with a long curved blade, like a katana only three times as wide and twice as long, he looked ready to spring forward as well. Behind him stood Roseweisse, a dozen magic circles forming in the air around her and the ground about her, all in different styles and colours, she held her sword in front of her, flat facing outwards, palm braced on the end of the blade, her eyes a picture of absolute focus. Last, behind even further but a little to the side to get a clear view of the imminent clash, Gasper stood, hands out wide with a half dozen magic circles of his own, most of them in the angular form of 'human' calculation magic.

* * *

"It looked like Lady Rias has told them to hold nothing back!" Engilvice said excitedly, "But we've seen the Stongest Youth shrug off magic before! Will this be any different!?"

* * *

As Sairaorg got closer, Kiba braced his feet and practically vanished from view. Becoming a solid streak of blurred colour, the massive sword swung around in a perfect arc and came into contact with Sairaorg's forward shin. At super sonic speeds, a strike like this would at the very least slow a person down. But as the blade connected with the simple metal shin guard...

It shattered like cheap glass.

Not even slowing down, hardly even noticing at all, Sairaorg laughed as the blade broke. He made no more than a token attempt to attack back, but Kiba easily blurred sideways, getting out from underfoot before Sairaorg could literally stomp him flat.

* * *

"AND HE JUST KEEPS GOING!"

"I'm still getting a handle on doing this myself, but that was an expert application of Touki." I explained, "Even without formal training, Sairaorg is able to make his inner energy into outer armour." I tried not to sound envious, but I was.

* * *

Rossweise opened up next, letting loose with dozens of different magic effects. Razor sharp blasts of wind, thin concentrated streams of fire, shards of ice, binding chains, holy energy, it was a massive chaotic array of energy types and effects. But, while the ground was being devastated, either missing as Sairaorg sped up or bouncing off him and his mystic armour, there was another effect in play as well. No actual smoke was being kicked up. Bits of rock and turf spattered everywhere, but the air itself remained clear of dust.

* * *

"Never thought I'd see Gasper use a cleaning spell for that." I commented, "Must have been in that book we salvaged..."

* * *

Laughing, Sairaorg shrugged it all off, and had his fist reared back, ready to wreck Rossweisse's pretty face.

But then he stopped.

Not just 'stopped as if hesitating' but '100 percent frozen'. His face started to strain, his eyes went wide with something close to anger, his teeth clenched, but he could not finish the motion to punch the Rias Rook.

"NOW!" Kiba, having recovered from his sword shattering and nearly getting stepped on, was streaking back to the fight, a new blade in hand. Heavy, curved and glowing hot white with holy power, he brought it down against Sairaorg's back. Rossweisse, her blade better suited for piercing attacks, spun in place once to gain momentum, then thrust her arm out, one hand on the hilt, the other on the pommel of the blade to put her entire weight behind the strike.

It almost worked.

Kiba's heavy curved blade bit through Sairaorg's aura, through the light shirt on his back, and even into his flesh. Rossweisse, the point of her blade aimed directly for Sairaorg's heart, went through his protective aura, and into his pectoral muscle, the triangle point stopping as it hit bone.

The three of them stood firm, two of them trying to force their blades further, the third simply resisting, his growls of effort intensifying, his white aura getting brighter, the air around them heating up as he simply denied the blades of his two opponents.

Rossweisse started to twist her blade, to try and get it off the rib it was stuck in, and slide it home into his heart, but even with her strength as a Rook, it looked like it was taking everything she had to simply hold steady. Kiba too was simply unable to push his blade further, the curved edge, meant for slashing, simply not working at intended.

* * *

"THE BALOR VIEW! Little Gasper traps Sairaorg with his gaze!"

"Even with that, it seems the Strongest Youth has a willpower stronger than any mere blade." Diehauser commented.

"I've seen a lot in my time, but this is pretty incredible." Azazel nodded, "To imagine having willpower that strong."

"I wonder if he gives lessons." I added.

* * *

Then, unable to stop himself, the spell keeping the dust down NOT keeping the air from getting dry, or his own body's needs at bay.

Gasper blinked.

All at once, Sairaorg started moving again. With a violent twist, he shrugged Kiba's blade away, clipping the knight with his elbow and sending him stumbling backwards. Rossweisse's sword however, DID slip off the rib the point was buried in, but even as the blade slipped into his body, Sairaorg's sudden motion changed its path, the long sword going straight through a lung instead of his heart, the point emerging just under his shoulder blade.

Rossweisse however was still directly in the path of Sairaorg's fist, and while she managed to get her steel clad arm up in time to block, she was still sent to the arena wall with nothing but a vapour trail to mark her passing.

Then he turned to look at Gasper.

* * *

"Uh oh! It looks like their three way attack was beaten by Lord Sairaorg and his ABSOLUTE defence! WAIT! He turns on the Bishi-Bishop but ... What? That was a MASK!?

* * *

Knees shaking, body trembling, Gasper pulled off his mask. Eyes a little teary, the whites bloodshot, he took a little bottle out of his pocket, flicked the cap off with his thumb, closed his eyes and downed the contents.

The effect was instant. His little body started to vibrate as little wisps of red energy started to flicker around him. His hair, normally a nice straight blond, started to lift up as if something were slowly reversing the gravity around his head.

Then he opened his eyes.

Iris's red as blood, whites changed to obsidian black, he looked at Sairaorg again.

* * *

"What's THIS!?" Engilvice put a finger to his earbud.

"Yes, he brought in an approved vial of dragon's blood." Rudiger said over the internal comm line.

"Young Gasper takes in a mouthful of dragon's blood! The Strongest Youth is FROZEN in place again! Rias's Team has ANOTHER CHANCE!"

* * *

Again Sairaorg was locked down. But Despite his injuries, he was once again resisting with everything he had.

Behind him, Kiba was back on his feet, and Rossweisse had pulled herself out of the wall. Her left arm was hanging limp at her side, but she caught a replica of her sword easily enough as Kiba crated one and tossed it her way.

"TOGETHER! AGAIN!" Kiba shouted, waiting for Rosswiesse to catch up to him so the two of them together could run at Sairaorg's exposed back, swords point forward and braced, hoping to pierce through his aura a second time.

And again, it _almost_ worked.

If it wasn't for them needing to brace their blades just to break through his Touki. If it wasn't for Sairaorg being as tall as he was. If it wasn't for him being as insanely tough as he was, the two of them might have been able to aim higher. Both swords went right through his back, crossed inside him, and slid out of his abdomen on either side.

But that was it.

Try as they might, those blades would move no further. No matter how they shook back and forth, wrenched and heaved at the blades, they might as well have been encased and welded into a block of iron.

* * *

"THIS IS INCREDIBLE!" Engilvice roared, his eyes bugging out of his head, "So far, no team has been able to leave more than a scuff mark on him! But even with THREE FREAKING SWORDS sticking RIGHT THROUGH HIM, The Strongest Youth JUST WON'T FALL!"

"None of those are fatal strikes." I said, trying to hide my own amazement, "Don't get me wrong, untreated you wouldn't have long to live, but you could for a little while. It would hurt, a lot, but so long as you get to proper care, you'd live."

"Voice of experience?" Rudiger asked, his eyes locked onto the monitor, making sure he was keeping an eye on the rating game system readout so this didn't end up either a fatality, or a wrongful loss on the King's part.

"Yes."

"Uh oh... It looks like he's starting to move again!"

* * *

Poor Gasper was trying really hard to keep his eyes on Sairaorg. But the boost from the dragon blood didn't last, and he fell to his knees with a gasp, his eyes watering as he scrubbed his sleeve over his face to maybe get one more try to lock Sairaorg down again.

But those few seconds were all the King needed. The instant the effect slid off him, his two huge hands reached around and clapped over Kiba's and Rossweisse's faces. Without a word, he SLAMMED his arms forward, DRIVING both of them elbow deep into the ground, the landscape shattering like a bullet through glass.

Gasper looked up again, eyes clear, just as both his comrades vanished, and Rudiger's voice called out, "Rias knight and rook have been retired."

Eyes still full of tears, he turned his gaze onto him again. But he couldn't hold the effect up for long. Sairaorg froze for that moment, unfroze in the next moment, and carefully pulled one of the blades out of his gut and took a step forward. Gasper tried again. And again, Sairaorg froze, unfroze, removed the other blade from his gut, and took a step forward. Hardly a pace away from each other now, Gasper tried to freeze him one last time, but it only lasted a second.

Carefully sliding the last blade out of his chest, then taking the bottle of Phoenix tears out of his belt pouch and downing it, Sairaorg stood in front of Gasper, the blood on his clothes the only indication he'd ever been hurt at all. Looking down/up at each other, the Strongest Youth put a hand on Gasper's head and knelt down.

"Hey, you did good." He said.

In response, Gasper punched him in the nose.

* * *

The crowd held its collective breath as the tiny bishop put in one last effort to hurt his opponent.

* * *

The little fist hardly bent Sairaorg's nose, though, since he'd relaxed his insane Touki, a single drop of blood started to run down his upper lip. "Ouch." He said playfully, "Not bad, but you should keep your eyes open when you punch someone." He tapped his other hand against Gasper's chest, "Next time."

Sniffling, Gasper didn't look down, but said, "I surrender." And vanished.

* * *

You couldn't even hear Engilvice screaming into the mic for all the noise the crowd made. I didn't bother pushing my broadcast button, and said, "Eight out of ten for that punch." I nodded.

"Well, at least he was paying attention to your lessons, eh Sensei?" Azazel laughed.

"This leaves both teams with a pawn and king, as well as two weakened pieces." Diehauser said, his 'broadcast' button on.

"If those new potions the Gremory Pharmacy had been approved, Akeno and Asia might be back in the game." Rudiger added, "But the effect is too much like a drug. Suppose I could enact the final showdown." He leaned forward and grabbed his microphone, getting a little dramatic flair into it, "Hey Vice? What do you think? Think the crowd might want that?"

"OH!" Engilvice gasped, "Our Arbiter is asking if you want to see a showdown!" He leaned forward, his hands trying to encourage the crowd to speak up, "I can't hear you! Do we want a FINAL SHOWDOWN!?"

In my opinion, it was a silly question. But, well, I wasn't being paid to rile the crowd. Of course, they went absolutely nuts at the idea.

"Even through the sound proofing. I'm sure you can hear that." Rudiger said, speaking not to the stadium at large, but to the two isolation booths. "With only two on each team ready to fight, do you agree to a final two on two?"

Sairaorg grinned, putting a hand on Regulus's head and ruffling his spiky orange hair. Rias looked to Issei, then asked, "I suppose it's that or rolling until we get another twelve?"

"Basically."

"We can do it President." Issei said.

"I think you're right." She agreed. "I accept."

"I know the answer, but I have to ask. Sairaorg?" Rudiger asked.

"Just give me the five minutes to catch my breath." He laughed, "But of course!"

Rudiger nodded, cut the comm to the two booths and said directly to Engilvice, "It's on, but give them the usual five minutes."

Making a show of it, Engilvice put his finger to his ear, "Uh huh. Yeah... Oh? I'll let them know." He looked around, "Our two teams have had a little talk with our illlllustrious arbiter! And the next match will be the FINAL ROUND! A two on two! The Strongest Youth and his Mystery Pawn, against the Crimson Princess of Destruction and the BREAST DRAGON EMPEROR!"

Sairaorg was taking the entire five minutes, just sitting on the small table in his booth and breathing. Even after getting healed, a deep stab wound still felt a little sore afterwards, so I could relate. Rias and Issei were doing equipment checks, and talking about something. From their expressions, I guessed it was strategy.

Looking down and across the stadium where the Royal Booth was located, I saw Loaner laying belly up on Misla's lap, one of her hands brushing over his chest while her other hand held the little iron token I'd made of her son. She stopped her petting and looked up towards the observer's booth. She might have been smiling, but after a moment she went back to looking into the holographic field as it showed the two teams inside their booths.

"Care to place a bet, Sensei?" Azazel asked.

"No." I shook my head, "I'm honestly not sure how it will go either way."

"You can be so boring sometimes."

"Just so long as you don't give me some kind of super secret lost gambling technique. Translating that last bit of ancient knowledge was a pain."

"It's time." Rudiger said, letting Engilvice get started on his '10 seconds to the buzzer' crowd hype, before pushing the isolation speaker button, "Time to start. Good luck."

Both kings gave the single camera in the room a thumbs up, then went to stand on the teleport circle.

* * *

Issei wasted no time at all, summoning his two gauntlets and boosting. This time however, instead of charging, he simply started walking. There was obvious caution on his face, but also determination. Rias stayed behind him, though her two gauntlets started to smoulder with red and black energy as she made ready to use her Power of Destruction.

Oddly, Sairaorg seemed content to let him take his time. Regulus was waiting as well, the playful look on his face gone, replaced by one of cool calculation. A hunting animal waiting for prey.

Exactly ten seconds into the match, Issei boosted again, his body suddenly wrapped in his crimson armour. That seemed to be the signal for the real start of the match, as both Sairaorg and Issei started to charge at each other, while Rias took to the air, both her hands spitting out sphere's of nothingness.

Her aim was good, but the speed of her magic wasn't very fast. It seemed though that her only goal was to keep Regulus away from Issei and Sairaorg as they made to clash in the middle of the field.

* * *

"The Strongest Youth King vs the Strongest Youth Pawn!" Engilvice roared as the two basically slammed into each other in the middle of the field. "While you usually have King vs King in a match like this, it seems the Crimson Princess is simply trying to keep little Regulus away!"

* * *

Regulus was dodging the orbs of destruction with ease. And while Rias was keeping him away from Issei and Sairaorg, the orange haired kid didn't seem to actually want to get close to them. Beams, jagged bolts, orbs, flamethrower effects, he had no problem staying just one step ahead of what ever Rias was throwing at him.

In the middle of the arena though, the two 'Strongest' of the current generation slammed together with a shock wave that cracked the field. Sairaorg's bare fist slammed into Issei's helmet, while Issei's armoured gauntlet crashed into Sairaorg's gut. They stood there for a moment, before bouncing away from each other's fist, and clashing again. Each attack shredded the air, but neither of them seemed to care. With one wearing Touki, the other magical armour, they seemed to be having no effect on one another.

Issei's gauntlets Boosted again in sequence, and for a moment, it seemed he might be starting to have an effect on Sairaorg's monstrous durability. Issei's next punch took the Strongest Youth King right in the lower ribs, lifting him off his feet and dropping him onto his side. But before Issei could follow up, the pale white aura around Sairaorg got a little brighter, and he sprung back to his feet with a laugh.

"MORE!" He roared, returning the exact same punch to Issei's side, the scale armour cracking. Holding his side, Issei curled up, dropping to one knee. "You can't be done yet!"

Issei's reply came in the form of a jumping uppercut, catching Sairaorg firmly in the chest as he reached down to grab the crouching pawn. Again, Sairaorg was sent down, but again, it seemed like he was more amused than hurt, and he stood up once again, facing off with Issei again.

* * *

"They seem to be even!" Engilvice shouted, amazed, "They are trading blows like equals!"

"I know from experience, Issei's armour is pretty tough. Sairaorg is making it look easy to crack though." I said, "But Issei's keeping his cool."

"I'm impressed." Diehauser agreed, "There are very few people who can stand up again after Sairaorg hits them like that, and fewer still who can return the same punishment. But I'm curious how long young Issei can keep it up."

"I'm more curious about little Rias and Regulus there." Azazel said, "It's not like him to just play around with his food like that."

"Ah, so you do know about him." Diehauser chuckled, "You're right though. I wonder what's holding him back."

"Care to fill me in?" I asked.

"And ruin the surprise?" Azazel smirked.

* * *

"This can't be all!" Sairaorg growled, the two of them still trading punches, "What's holding you back?"

Issei still didn't reply, his armour cracking further as Sairaorg matched him punch for punch. Sairaorg himself only seemed to be a little scratched up, while Issei's armour seemed to be held together by willpower alone. But, he kept fighting back.

But with a sudden dodge, Issei jumped back, his gauntlets boosting again, his palm filling with black energy, "DRAGON SHOT!"

The space in front of him was filled with a solid wave of devastation, chewing up the ground all the way to the far wall of the arena, but as it cleared, Sairaorg was standing on his own little island of undamaged ground, his pale white aura intact, though his body was smoking in a few places. Issei looked surprised, but held his ground.

"ISSEI!" Rias called out, turning away from Regulus for a moment, firing a pair of crimson/black orbs at Sairaorg, trying to buy a few seconds for him to recover.

"Stay out of this Cousin!" Sairaorg yelled, hopping backwards easily to avoid Rias's magic, "Come on Issei! I know you're stronger than this! What's holding you back?!"

* * *

I was curious as well. As Issei's teacher, I couldn't really complain about how he was fighting. I mean, yes he was getting hit too much, but he wasn't talking, he was taking the blows well, and he was aiming at weak points. What WAS holding him back?

"Oh? What... Wait... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Engilvice's screech brought my attention back to the monitor, "AND RIAS GOES DOWN! The little orange haired kid just... Turned into a FREAKING LION! What even IS THAT?"

My golden tails were just as stunned as I was, "A golden lion? THE fucking golden Lion of Nemea?" I turned to Azazel, who was laughing, "Didn't Heracles slay that thing?" A little belatedly my tails started boffing my head.

"Legends never die." Azazel laughed, "God had a sense of humour you see, and well, that kid is basically a sacred gear with a life of his own."

"But... he's so adorable..." I turned my eyes back to the monitor.

* * *

Regulus, now the Nemean Lion, was a huge golden lion. Around four metres tall at the shoulder, with golden fur that glowed with an inner fire, he was an impressive beast. Heavily muscled, with huge teeth and powerful legs, his presence dominated the field.

In front of him was a small crater, and just past that, was Rias. By the blood on his massive paw, Rias looked to have been swatted out of the air, slammed into the ground hard enough to bounce, and rolled to a stop, collapsed in a bleeding heap. However, a close observer would note that the crater was a perfect dome shape, and while yes, Rias was bleeding, it looked to be more from a broken leg, than anything truly dire.

Regulus moved forward a step, the ground trembling with the motion, and made to prod Rias with a paw. But suddenly Rias's prone form sprouted wings, and she flew away from the reaching paw, blasting the Golden Lion right in the face with her power of destruction!

He recoiled in pain, though it looked to have as much effect on him as a hot stove top. Sairaorg, distracted by the show, didn't try to stop Issei as he ran back to meet Rias as she landed on the ground near an upturned hunk of dirt, leaning on hit heavily.

"Rias?!" Issei called out, "Here!" He handed her a small bottle, the team's bottle of Phoenix tears."

"Is he right Issei?" She asked, taking the bottle.

"..."

"This is serious." She said, taking the bottle him, "I trust you. Fight to your fullest for me." She then downed the bottle.

And kissed him.

A really GOOD kiss too. Sairaorg, be it out of respect, or maybe because he just wanted a really good fight, didn't bother to interrupt, while the crowd outside went wild at the very intense display of passion.

* * *

"Well, at least he isn't asking to poke her nipples or something silly like that." I sighed.

"Not a bad way to share a potion." Rudiger laughed, "Nothing in the rules about it either."

* * *

The two of them glowed faintly, Rias's broken shin snapping back into alignment, though it still looked VERY bruised. Issei seemed to get the greater effect, his ruined armour restoring itself, the crystal nodes on his body glowing brighter, "Trust yourself, as much as we trust you, Issei." Rias said after pushing away from him, "I'll just... stay out of the way."

"You're never in the way, Rias." He said, blushing as red as his armour, though he hid it by summoning his helmet again, and turning to face Sairaorg, "You better stop holding back too!"

" **Master.** " Regulus roared, " **Are you sure?** "

"Let me have a little more fun!" Sairaorg roared, his Touki flaring brightly as Issei ran towards him, "HIT ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT!"

Again the two of them slammed into each other, Issei seeming to abandon all hesitation and slamming a huge overhand punch right into Sairaorg's face. But he didn't stop there. His left hand came up and drove itself into his ribs, his legs pushing against the ground to add as much power to his strikes as he could. His gauntlets flashed, and he continued his combo, his punches getting shorter while his legs continued to push him into Sairaorg's chest.

Even as Sairaorg tried to dig in and stop getting pushed back, he started to rain blows down on Issei's back. But even as he tried to slow the armour clad boy down, dragon wings sprouted from his back, deflecting much of the power of Sairaorg's retaliation. "This is MORE LIKE IT!" He then seemed to accept he was just going to get pushed back, and raised both his hands over his head, clasping them together to smash them into the middle of Issei's back.

Then Issei started to fly, carrying them both into the air. "If I'm going to fight seriously Sairaorg-san. Then I'm going to use everything I have!" They didn't get very high before Sairaorg brought his hands down against his back, but Issei managed a bit of a mid air twist, the two of them coming apart parallel to the ground instead of Issei getting slammed down into it, "I suggest you do the same! Especially since you just dropped me off in your end zone!"

Sairaorg actually seemed a little hurt now. His shirt was basically a few tattered bits of cloth, and his chest was covered in bruises. He was a little slower to get to his feet this time too.

" **Master, please.** " Regulus said, looking away from Rias for just a moment, ready to pounce her in case she tried to help again, " **I am yours, use me!** "

Sairaorg looked up at the lion as it got closer, "I'll go first then." He said, "Don't disappoint me ISSEI!"

He put his hand on the only dark spot on the Golden Lion, his big feline nose. With a long low growl, the house sized lion condensed down, his body turning into little golden sparkles. Washing over Sairaorg's body, the already imposing figure of the Strongest Youth, was suddenly covered in a suit of golden armour. Like a cross between full plate and gladiator armour, it left parts of his body exposed, but aside from parts of his legs and upper arms, he was now covered in thick golden plates of metal. Fingers were covered in ridged plates, forearms in sleek steel and the elbow was capped and protected by a close fitting joint. His feet, shins and knees were similarly covered, while his hips were now adorned with a heavy belt and plates of metal at his hips. The chest however, now had the figured of a roaring lion on the front, the detail so fine it looked like the chest plate itself might bite the person who dared to strike it. All of this was topped by a sensible crown of gold steel, protecting his forehead, cheeks and the back of his head, while leaving his ears open.

* * *

"I am an armour smith, and I approve of this armour." I commented, not sure if anyone in the crowd would notice with how much noise they were making.

Azazel laughed, while the other two wondered why.

* * *

Sairaorg struck a fighting pose, and motioned for Issei to get on with it. But, to anyone who wasn't watching the amazing change the Strongest Youth and his Pawn had undergone, they might have noticed that Issei was already working himself up to what he was about to do.

His armour started to glow red and emit a faint black and red aura, much like Rias's power of destruction. "Breath..." The plates started to thicken, his wings retracting, his arms legs and torso becoming a veritable fortress of red steel, "Balance..." the plates started to round out slightly, still just as thick, but becoming sleek, streamlined. Even his helmet changed, his shoulder plates raising slightly to protect his throat, while the helmet itself became more angular. "Function." His wings had retracted, but growing in there place were a pair of cannons. Looking like organically grown ship cannons, they were both connected to his back by a power cable from his lower back, and with what looked like reformed wing bones, so he could pop them over his shoulder to fire them.

"Promotion, QUEEN!" He said finally, a pair of metallic wings spreading from his back, an almost exact copy of Vali in his Balance Breaker form.

Everyone in the booth was looking at the monitors wide eyed. I didn't know about the others, but it looked like Issei had combined the three forms of his Rook's extra plating, the Knight's mobility modifications, and the Bishop's magic cannon into one form. Add in a really good mimicry of Vali's wings and a little extra height... He'd done it.

But could he use them all at once?

* * *

 **NOTES!**

I wanted to finish this match this chapter. But I'm running a bit long, and well, there's lots of story left. x.x

Ko-fi, Daeore, if you want to toss a coin to your writer. Thank you for reading. :)


	104. Chapter 103

For real this time. I'll finish this match. :)

Also, if you leave a comment without an account, I'll read it, but might not post it. (I've gotten some interesting salt on occasion.)

However, if you have an account, comment, but have 'private messages' turned off. Well, then I'll just be sad, because I can't reply. :(

* * *

Chapter 103

"Un-BE-LIEVABLE!" Engilvice shouted, "Both our fighters have transformed! Sairaorg has put on his Pawn as a Sacred Gear, and the Red Dragon Emperor has become a walking fortress!"

Engilvice was having a play by play meltdown over the change, while I suddenly realized why Issei hadn't done this earlier. It was something new, in a live fire situation. Well, I could certainly forgive him for this...

"Taking notes?" Azazel asked.

"Ohhhh yeah." I replied.

"AND THEY CHARGE FORWARD ONCE AGAIN!"

* * *

The two of them slammed into each other with enough force to shatter the ground all the way to the walls of the barrier space. Exactly as it started the first time, Sairaorg punched Issei right in the face, while Issei slammed a fist into the left side of Sairaorg's chest, right into the lion face on his armour. Recoiling off each other, Issei seemed more effected by the strike, but even as he recovered, one of the cannons on his back popped over his shoulder the, fist sized barrel aimed directly at Sairaorg as he tried to give Issei a second attack.

"Dragon SHOT!" Issei called out, the cannon firing a single short burst, forcing the Golden King to side step. Issie recovered his legs properly, and charged forward again.

"Not bad!" Sairaorg grunted as he took yet another strike to the ribs, dropping his own hammer blow to Issei's shoulder. Issei recoiled again, and again bought himself enough time to recover with a quick blast from his shoulder cannon, "But that can't be all!"

This time, when Sairaorg recovered from his dodge, Issei slipped under his next punch, his dragon armoured legs pushing him forward with a Knight's speed letting him deliver another heavy punch to Sairaorg's ribs as he went by. "You're very strong Sairaorg-san!" Issei said, trying the same move again as Sairaorg shrugged off his strike and aimed a punch at Issei's side.

He couldn't quite get out of the way, Sairaorg laughing as Issei took the punch, "You wanted me at my best! Let's go partner!" The eyes of the lion armour flashed, and Sairaorg's white aura blazed around him.

Before Sairaorg could close in again, Issei's cannon fired once more, but this time, Sairaorg simply raised his arm, the shot bouncing off the golden bracer, high into the air, where it detonated off the ceiling of the recreated arena. Caught seemingly off guard, Issei just barely got his arms up in time to stop Sairaorg from crushing his ribs with a punch every bit as powerful as the one that the two of them made on their first impact!

From there, it seemed to just do down hill for the Red Dragon Emperor. Each strike against him rang out like a thunderclap, as he, and his fortress-like armour were driven back and chipped away. Cracks started to form in the thick plating, but still Issei held on.

* * *

"IT'S NOT LOOKING GOOD! The Strongest Youth King, the Golden Lion, is pushing the Red Dragon Emperor around! It's all he can do to keep his guard up!" Engilvice had hardly said anything to this point. Like the rest of the crowd, his attention was riveted to the screens.

In the booth, I wasn't much different. My attention was glued to the monitors, but my fighter's instinct was counting. Issei had been paying better attention than I thought he was to my lessons, but again, could he pull it off?

* * *

A left right combo followed by a kick. A quick dodge, another right... Sairaorg had taken full control of the fight now, and it seemed Issei was just standing there and getting hit. But even with bits of his new armour falling off, he was still taking those hits like a champ, but his guard was starting to weaken.

Sairaorg again put out a massive left right combo, then drew his leg back for another kick as Issei's arms opened up again at the punishment. But as he did, Issei's wings spread out, propelling him backwards, while one of his cannons moved into position under his arm. Pleasantly surprised that his opponent had some fight left in him, Sairaorg lowered his leg down to brace for Issei's charge, the weird metallic/glass wings snapping him forward again, fist raised for a huge overhand punch.

Except, the ground wasn't actually under Sairaorg's foot.

The smallest shot from the underslung cannon had made a pothole under Sairaorg's foot. The ground not where he expected, the Golden King couldn't brace in time, a huge crimson armoured fist plowing into the side of his head, smashing the golden helmet right off his face!

Rolls reversed, Issei took that half second Sairaorg needed to recover from that huge strike to hit him again! Sairaorg was already getting back up, but the second punch crashed into his jaw, lifting him right off the ground.

"DRAGON SHOT!" Issei yelled again, this time, with Sairaorg's feet off the ground, he had no way to dodge as BOTH cannons fired right into his chest at point blank range! No careful shot, this was a full on burst and Sairaorg golden form vanished as black and red power washed over him in a tidal wave of destructive energy!

The crowd held its collective breath, while myself and the others in the commentator's booth leaned forward a little expectantly. My eye caught one of the other cameras showing Sairaorg's mother Misla holding the little iron lion head tightly, while hugging poor Loaner tightly to her chest.

Sairaorg fell to the ground with a groan, his entire body smoking, the golden armour dim and tarnished, his white aura all but gone. Slowly, he started to roll over, and push himself up to his knees, "Damn Issei... That... That actually hurt."

Issei was still standing where he had fired the shot, his body heaving as he recovered his breath. The cannon barrels were black and smoking, the crystals over his armour were dim, but he still had his arms up, ready to go.

"But I'm not done." Sairaorg got his arms up, shuffled his feet so they were on firm ground, "One more round!"

The two of them rushed at each other, again mirroring their first exchange.

"EJECT!" Issei shouted at the last moment.

Sairaorg's punch WOULD have hit Issei square in the face, but with a sudden crumbling effect, the crimson armour vanished! Lowering his height and narrowing his profile, The Strongest Youth King missed, his massive armoured fist going clear over Issei's head. Issei's fist, still armoured with his scale gauntlet, SLAMMED into the cheek of the lion mask on Sairaorg's chest.

They stood frozen there for a moment, as cracks started to radiate from Issei's fist, the lion faced armour crumbling.

"I... forgot you had that. Heh. My bad." Sairaorg chuckled, a bit of blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth, "Sorry partner."

Regulus, back in his boy form materialized face down and groaning next to them as the golden armour fell off Sairaorg. The King was only standing because of Issei, the point of Ascalon stuck into his chest. A second later, Sairaorg vanished, taken away by the safety system of the Rating Game.

* * *

"King Sairaog has fallen. Check Mate, Rias's team Wins!" Rudiger announced, the held breath of the crowd coming out with an explosive cheer!

Not being an official for the game, just a 'visiting celebrity' I was able to leave before the after show comments really got going. Thanks to my tourist level reading ability of Devil Script, I was able to follow the signs to the 'Royal Booth'. Thinking on it, I probably could have called Loaner to me, and had him guide me there, but I was practically there by the time I'd thought of it.

The guards outside the booth greeted me with a smart snap to attention, and one of them opened the door for me.

Just in time to see Misla and her nurse get to the door on the other side. The nurse was holding one of those coat rack things with an I.V. Bag hanging off it, while Misla had Loaner sitting on one arm like the little attention suck he was.

"Oh, pardon me." She said, pausing as Loaner poked his nose against her chin, "I see. You must be Kodori Haruhime?"

"I am." I gave her a formal bow, "Lady Misla Bael, I was wondering if you'd accompany me to the medical ward? And please, call me Kodori."

Sirzechs and Serafall walked up behind her, "We were about to go there as well. Sensei." Sirzechs greeted me, "You've done exceptionally well in training my sister and her peerage, thank you."

"I'm only steering, they're the ones pushing to get better. I'm proud to be teaching them." I replied.

"Just wait until my Sona plays tomorrow!" Serafall said with her usual energy.

Misla, probably a little shocked at how easily I was handling myself in the presence of two of the most powerful devils in the underworld, just kind of... looked like she wanted to go now. "Shall we?" I asked, "And you..." I poked Loaner's nose, "Good job."

His reply was a short burst of happy tail flailing and a silly fox smile.

* * *

The medical facility was actually a smaller building next to the Colosseum itself. It made sense since you didn't want to be treating people while the building you were in was being used to host a sometimes literally explosive event. Much like all the other Devil medical wards I'd been in so far, it was perfectly clean and professional looking. I was starting to wonder where all the fire and brimstone from various books got their material.

Also as usual, having a Satan around got us as much help as was possible, and we were directed to where we wanted to go in short order.

So long as we were quiet.

"Heh, suppose this makes sense." I chuckled, "Misla? Did you want a bit of time alone or do you mind a bit of company?" I asked.

"I am going to find my sister." Sirzechs said, "And didn't you want to find Miss Ravel?" He asked Serafall.

"Yeah! I'm going to order like... a hundred Sona plushes."

"Try not to overload their poor business before they even get started." I sighed.

With the two Satan's now walking away, I offered to take the little rolling coat rack thing from Misla's nurse. "Yes, please come in with me." She said.

Sairaorg, being as tall as he was, was just barely fitting in the hospital bed. There was a doctor hovering over him, but his mannerisms were that of 'just looking' instead of 'OMG GET HIM TO THE O.R.' On the bed just past him was Issei, who, like Sairaorg, was covered in bandages. Unlike the fallen King however, he was sitting up and looking out the window.

"Ah." The doctor (a bald headed leather skinned devil) noticed us, "So long as you're quiet. He's had a rough day, but nothing the safety systems of the rating game couldn't keep down to a minor inconvenience."

"Thank you Doctor." Misla said, "He looks exhausted..."

"He is exhausted." He confirmed, "And a bit bruised, but give him a day or two of rest and he'll be on his feet again."

He stepped out of the room, pausing only to give Loaner a pat on the head and me a polite nod.

"Hey Sensei." Issei greeted us quietly. He also sounded exhausted, "Lady Misla. I'm sorry I beat up Sairaorg-san... But I'm glad you're awake now."

Misla stood over Sairaorg, and I brought a chair over for her, "Oh, you visited me?" She asked, "It's... I know this is the path he chose. And I know he's going to get hurt along the way. But he'll be okay." She sat down, reaching out to give Sairaorg's face a brush with her hand, "You've grown into a fine son." She said finally.

"He's really strong." Issei said, "The strongest I've ever fought. But he doesn't let that strength make him cruel." He slowly eased his legs over the side of the bed, "Still hits really hard though..."

Poor Issei was basically mummified from the belt upwards. His pants somehow had survived mostly intact, or rather, intact enough that he was still allowed to wear them in the hospital. "You did good." I said, "Spouting some actual words of wisdom there too."

"Heh. Ow ow ow... I've got a good teacher." He stood up and came over, suffering through one of my hair rufflings.

"Lady Kodori... Did you want this back?" Misla held up the iron lion head.

"No." I reached over and wrapped her fingers over it, "He might not always be home. So if you miss him at all, just keep it handy."

"Thank you. I'll let him know you were by."

"We'll come back with Asia later. Save him a day or so of bed rest." I replied, "Yes you can stay here too if you want." I told Loaner, "Make sure she doesn't get into trouble."

Loaner hopped up onto the bed and did a little tail chase, then sat like a guardian statue to watch over the room.

"Let's go Sensei." Issei said, "I hope Asia doesn't panic when she sees me..."

* * *

Asia applies one Karate Chop of Justice.

It's not very effective.

"Sorry for worrying you again." He said without an awkward smile.

"I'm just glad you're all right." Asia said quietly, smoothing Issei's hair, "You did really well Issei-san."

"It's still kind of sinking in... I really did it, didn't I?"

"Yes you did." She summoned her sacred gear, a green glow washing over Issei, "I'm sorry I'm still a little tired."

"Now that you aren't in the game, you can have a mana mint or two." I suggested, "You did really well too."

Asia pouted a little, "I still wasn't able to rescue Xenovia-san..."

"You can't be everywhere at once." I applied my own Karate Chop of Justice, then gave her a headpat, "Just remember to follow a little closer next time. Only when you repeat a mistake should you feel shame."

Asia was actually in the hallway outside of another room. I didn't know who's but the nurse said all the others from Rias's peerage were in this hallway. "I will try." She smiled, "How do you feel, Issei-san?"

He gave himself a few pats, then took a deep breath, "Nothing hurts." He nodded, then yawned covering his mouth with a hand, "But I'm still really tired... And hungry."

"So who's room is this?" I asked.

"Xenovia-san's and Rossweisse-san's." Asia replied quietly, "There was a doctor in there a moment ago, so I didn't want to disturb him."

"Well." I took a potion bottle out of my sleeve and handed it to Asia, "Once he gives the all clear, maybe you can help a little." I looked to Issei, "If you want to find Rias, we'll be along shortly."

"Sure." He nodded.

Unable to resist, I added, "That was a really good kiss too by the way."

To my surprise, he didn't actually blush. He did however scratch the back of his head and say, "Well... I figured something out. And I think... yeah..."

"Well, go get another one, this time without everyone watching."

Asia giggled quietly as Issei started to go red. "Just remember Issei-san, this is a hospital."

Now reduced to a stuttering idiot, he managed to say "No fair ganging up on me!" Before walking away.

* * *

I may have had to escort Asia as she practically insisted to visit all the wounded of both peerages. But, who was I to say no to such a determined kitten? I did however make sure she asked for something in return. Since she didn't want to be greedy at all, she was promised a full set of the previously advertised plush dolls for Sairaorg's entire peerage. I reminded Sairaorg, who she visited last, that if they ordered together, instead of one at a time, they could get the discount and a chance for a Kodori doll.

What discount? Well, I might have also mentioned to Ravel they were for Asia. So yeah, that discount.

Sairaorg also thanked me for training Issei to be such a challenge, and that he still wanted to spar one day. But, I did tell him he owed me nothing for helping his mother. Misla seemed to understand without being told why, and Sairaorg simply settled on a handshake with me in thanks.

When we got to Rias's room, most everyone was there already and wondering where we'd been.

* * *

"Collecting very small favours, since no one likes being laid up in bed while being covered in bandages." I said, "I'll build you a nice cabinet for your gifts." I gave Asia's shoulders a pat while I stood behind her, "Maybe if this business of theirs picks up, you can collect the full set of all the peerages you guys beat from now on?" I gave her a little nudge towards Rias, and she went to go look at her still bandaged leg, "Well done everyone."

For the most part, everyone smiled. Tired, but victorious. The most notable exceptions were Xenovia, obviously. But also Rias. I made a mental note to chat with her later.

"I'm a little dissapointed." Xenovia nodded, "But I was not expecting that... What even was that?"

"Trick Vanish?" I asked, "From what they said in the booth, and what I saw, it looked like it cancelled out your 'knight' abilities." I nodded, "I panicked too, when Kurin did something similar to me, so don't feel bad. Had you been on the other side, Kiba would have eaten that attack."

"She might have done better against Sairaorg-san than me." Kiba admitted, "And I wouldn't have been expecting something like that either."

"I will train harder." She said, "Though... After a nap. Maybe two."

Someone's stomach gurgled, "And food." I said, "I do believe I said I'd make pasta as well." I smiled at all the hopeful looks, "However." those same hopeful looks vanished, "Sona's game is tomorrow, and I'm willing to bet she will return victorious." Once again restoring those hopeful looks.

"Willing to bet on it?" Rias smiled, giving Asia a hug and standing up, "Thank you, Asia-chan."

"No doubt she's already planned every step of her game with them. Even if it is a dice match like it was today." Kiba said confidently, "I will side with Sensei if a bet is involved."

"Well, I'm not in the habit of throwing money away." Rias smiled, "Shall we return home and save our appetites for tomorrow then?"

Everyone nodded, "Ara... I'm not sure I could stay up long enough for a dinner like that." Akeno yawned delicately.

More nods.

"Let's go tell them we're leaving, so they don't wonder where we've gone then." Rias said.

"Before you go." We had just gotten gathered together in the big teleport circle when Sirzechs entered the room, a smiling Serafall in tow. "I know I've said it already to Rias, but, well done everyone."

"I can't wait to see how my Sona's match goes tomorrow... so excited..." Serafall did one of those 'dance in place, both fists touching chin' dances, "But you guys really rocked the house today!"

Everyone made very tired but cheerful attempts at a thank you before Rias replied, "The dice rule was a surprise..."

"With your performance, and that of the other new peerages, I knew you could handle it. This Rating Game series was a good idea." Sirzechs smiled.

"You do have those from time to time." Serafall tapped his shoulder with her little fist, "You guys get experience, the rest of the underworld gets entertainment, everyone wins!"

"Well not everyone." I said, "What was that kid's name? Not Diodora, though he certainly didn't win..."

"He didn't come out a head, that's for sure." Issei laughed, while Rias swatted at his shoulder.

"Well, even with all the troubles surrounding the games, those who continued to compete have done well." Sirzechs nodded, "I hope you'll continue to take care of my sister, Issei-kun."

"Yeah, after a display like that, I think the entire underworld is gonna start wondering about a wedding now." Serafall added with a grin.

This turned them both into stuttering idiots while the rest of us kind of chuckled at them.

"I see you are all very tired, so I won't keep you any longer. Again, well done." Sirzechs smiled, "Get some rest, and if you wish to attend tomorrow, you'll have seats waiting for you. If not, we'll be broadcasting as normal."

"Thank you big brother." Rias smiled, "Come on everyone."

* * *

The first thing I did when we got back, aside from giving everyone one last head/shoulder/back pat, a word of encouragement and a reminder not to skip dinner, no matter how tired they were, was to go find Delly and Shinkage.

"Oh she's back!" I heard as I got close to the workshop. A moment later, a sparkling comet buried itself in my bosom and gave me a hug.

I resisted the urge to compress myself around her, feeling I might crush her if I did, and gave her a headpat, "Hey Delly. Thanks for keeping Shinkage company."

"Blup!"

"Jiru too."

Shinkage himself stalked out of the workshop a moment later, " **Little Gasper set up HIDA so we could watch the game as well.** "

"Not like I need any more reason to give him a hug..." I sighed, "What did you guys think?"

" **My big brother's keeper has made significant progress.** " He replied with a rumble, " **Of all his owners, Issei is the most... innovative.** "

"That Sairaorg guy is totally off the scale though!" Delly nodded, "But WOW Akeno really lit the place up with that smoke you made!"

"I'll have to have a few words about tormenting an opponent, again, but yes, that worked well." I nodded, "Oh, I have something for you." I fished in my pocket and took out a little paper wrapped candy I'd gotten before the match. "And yes, I've already come up with some design ideas to maybe help you fly... Or at least not fall."

"Yay!"

" **Oh good... A dragon being afraid of heights is unseemly.** "

"Oh!" I went over to Jiru, who had started on his favourite rock before I left, but was now on a workbench near HIDA's projector tube, "I got some 'pygmy dead pepper' seeds." I gave Jiru a pat, then found one of the gaps under the moss, "It -should- grow a head sized bush with small banana shaped red and black peppers." I looked at Delly, "Don't nibble on these. I'm pretty sure they're going to be spicy."

"Well with a name like 'dead pepper' I hardly expected them to be sweet... Just like this candy... Makes me think of tamarind..."

I gently pushed a little mana through my hand for Jiru, and watched a little twiggy mini tree start growing from the spot I'd planted the seed, "Well, looks like you can grow it. Good job." I gave Jiru's back a pat with my other hand, "I'll have other stuff for you later."

"Blurrrrrrblblblbe."

"Are you going to watch the game tomorrow?"

"I'll stay in the shop and keep an ear out with HIDA since well, I can apparently." I nodded, "Lots of work to do, and I've got to make ready for my duel..."

"When you win, you'll be almost done collecting though!" Delly encouraged, "And while you get that, we'll be here setting up that way back for you! Well... I hope. I mean, I don't think this has ever been tried before."

" **And that is different how? Most of what she does hasn't been tried before.** " He gave my hip a nudge with his forehead, " **We will see it through.** "

"Thanks guys." I gave the top of his head a pat, "I'm pretty much done for the day, so expect an early start tomorrow."

" **I'm looking forward to it.** "

"Me too boss!" A pause, "Oh, um, did you bring food back for Sir Skitters?"

"It will be here tomorrow. He'll have to settle for a couple of those beetle dango I brought home for tonight."

"He better share..."

* * *

October 9

Mid way through my morning stretches and cookie baking (are you sure you want a cookie Sir Skitters? Eh well, everyone ELSE likes them...) my phone buzzed.

HIDA: Something seems wrong with my alarm sensors.

Fox2: Diagnostic.

A pause.

HIDA: Parody conflict between visual, infrared and echo sensors.

I pulled the second last batch of cookies out of the oven and tried to parse her meaning. Did she just say she was hallucinating?

Fox2: Is the front door open?

HIDA: Yes.

Fox2: Is anyone other then Shinkage present?

HIDA: Maybe. Should I notify the Student Council President?

Fox2: Display camera 1.

My phone buzzed again, as HIDA used another app to show me a live feed from one of the workshop cameras. Shinkage was in his corner, laying on his back, one paw twitching as he dreamed of something. The garage door was open though, letting the early morning light in. I couldn't see anything else, but this was only a visual camera.

Fox2: If anything in the shop goes missing, contact Sona with a lockdown request. I will be there in a moment.

I quickly packed up my cookies, put the unused batter in the fridge, and gave Sir Skitters one last cookie, "Delly, we might have guests."

"Too early for guests..." She mumbled.

I sighed, getting my coat on. Once done, I reached out and _pulled_ Delly to me, "Might be an emergency." She dissolved into little sparkles and became part of my mana.

It felt like she was yawning and stretching, "But I was having a nice dream..."

"Complain to who ever opened my workshop door without waking Shinkage."

A pause, "That sounds like fairy magic!" Zero to awake it seemed.

* * *

"Brother... I don't think we should have entered without asking first..." I heard as I got closer to the workshop, my feet silent in my nice boots, "You've seen what she's capable of, especially when angry..." The voice was timid, a little wavering, but not unpleasant.

"Aw shut your yap! We've kept her giant cat sleeping, and that weird contraption can't see us. What's to worry about? I'm jus' gettin' a peek at what she's workin' with!" A rough uncultured voice, used to yelling and swearing.

I kept my approach slow, listening in a little more, "Are you sure? I mean... Oh, she does have a nice clean setup in here..."

I looked around the corner, spotting someone a little over a metre tall in what looked like shiny armour walk into my shop. This let me get closer without being seen. Delly, still hiding in my mana said, " _Wait... that looked like..._ "

I didn't want to speak, since I had no idea how keen their hearing was.

"All this modern shite... I though she was supposed to be from some low tech backwater! A power hammer? Air compressor? Band saw? What's this... A wire-o-matic?"

There was the sound of metal armour jostling around a bit, "Brother... Don't kick things! We're already breaking the rules by entering!"

"An' yet, here you are, jus' as guilty as me! HA! A gas furnace? No self respecting smith uses this crap!"

"Well it is cleaner than coal..."

"Prissy git. That's what you are."

"I just don't like getting dirty! You know that."

Figuring they didn't have any malicious intent, it seemed like they knew who I was, what I did, and had some knowledge of the craft. So, I took out my phone and typed in a quick 'cancel alert' to HIDA, then stepped around the corner. Standing in the entrance, I let my tails out (since I didn't know who I was dealing with, I hid them before coming) and had them fan out behind me, casting the room into shadow.

Two people. Both about the same height of just over a metre. One, the timid sounding one, was clad in an odd suit of interlocking brass plate armour that was well kept. The rest of him was pretty neat and orderly too, from nicely trimmed hair and beard to polished black boots.

The other one was mostly bald, had methane blue skin, and looked like a miniature version of 'the village blacksmith'. Tool belt and apron, rough appearance, dirt and soot over random bits of him, bare and muscular arms.

"Aww crap." He said, turning around.

"Um. Hi." The other said, "Look! We didn't touch anything, we were just looking around!"

" _Boss! These two! They're DWARVES!_ " Delly said excitedly.

Without saying anything, I stepped into the shop, put a hand on each of their shoulders and picked them up off the floor. Blue did indeed have a smith's muscles, the skin under my hand feeling more like stone than flesh. The armour of the other one, I was pleased to note, didn't rattle much when I picked him up, meaning it was well made AND strapped on properly. Though, now that I was looking at it, the entire surface had really finely detailed Celtic knotwork etched into it, covering over 95 percent of it.

"I told you this would get us in trouble Brother!" The nervous one said.

"Put me down you furry..."

I put them both down just over the yellow line, "Hello. My name is Kodori Haruhime. And this is my shop." I offered the nervous one my hand first.

"Oh! Um, right, must be a yellow safety line..." He wiped his (clean) hand off on his (also clean) sleeve, then shook my hand, "Sindri. A pleasure Mrs. Haruhime." I also noted that while they were both short, their hands were 'human' sized. Much bigger than their stature would suggest.

He let go and I offered my hand to the other one. He didn't bother wiping his hand at all, and I could feel his heavily calloused palm scrape against mine. "Hoooo-leee crap! Hands softer than a fresh peach. Do you even use that hammer on the rack there?"

Sindri stomped on his foot, making him glare daggers at him.

"Brok." He said.

"A pleasure." I said dryly, "Now, Sindri, Brok, why are you in my shop, uninvited, before I've even finished making cookies?"

Brok crossed his huge arms over his chest and looked grumpy, so Sindri answered, "Well, um, Lord Micheal said you wanted an expert on divine crafting."

I opened my mouth to reply, closed it again, then said, "But, aren't you Nordic?"

"BAH! Show's how much you know. Skilled smith He said! HA!"

"What my brother will eventually get around to saying, is that it doesn't matter what religion you're from. Divine craft is more or less the exact same where ever you go. I mean... um, there are nuances and subtleties but otherwise..."

I felt myself starting to like the pair. A perfect mix of sweet and sour. "Well, that IS why I asked for an expert. I don't know, so I'm going to learn." I glared down at Brok, "Now, if you could let my sleeping friend wake up, we can chat until I'm allowed to turn the machines on."

" _Boss..._ "

"Oh, and if you want a cookie and some water. I welcome you to my shop."

" _Better._ "

* * *

"Brother, look at this! She's woven in so many layers... Different styles too!"

"Yeah? So? She's got a little skill I suppose."

" **I am not sure I like this kind of attention.** "

"Aww is the giant metal _pussy_ getting nervous?"

" **You can examine the inside of my mouth if you want.** " Shinkage's mouth opened wide, wide enough to put Brok's head in if he leaned forward a little.

Sindri gave Shinkage's chest a delicate tap, "What do you have powering him? I mean... I hear it, but it sounds different..."

"I'm keeping that secret to myself." I said, "And no biting the guests. Even if they are sour blueberry coloured hammer midgets."

Brok glared while Sindri hid a laugh behind his hand, "Listen here girly, I've been hammering metal since before your first ancestor said 'oops'."

I looked at the time, noting that it was now just after classes would normally start. I'd had some metal heating up in the furnace already, so I reached my hand in, pulling out the nearly white hot plate, "For your information, I don't actually have a first ancestor." Holding the glowing plate in my hand, and picking up my hammer with the other, I started pounding the metal into shape, "And anyone can hammer steel."

He looked at what I was doing, and how I didn't care that I was holding a plate of 1100 degree steel with my bare hand, "Okay, I'll admit, that's pretty neat." He said with a huff.

"Oh... I can't look..." Sindri said, his pale white skin going a little green.

"Then don't, you gutless wimp!" Brok gave his brother's shoulder a shove to turn him away from me, "I'll look. You start with the practical stuff."

Sindri did a couple of side steps to the nearest table to pick up a bottle of water, "Well, **gulp** , How about I start with... Umm... Oh! Okay, subtleties."

* * *

One of the biggest 'subtleties' was the difference between 'divine' and 'blessed'. At first, I was a little confused by that. But the gist of it is like this: A divine object/person is a 'godly' object/person. Odin would be a divine person, while say Excalibur would be a divine object. Kind of like... having your 'nature' or 'origin' your literal being, as 'holy'. Also of note, I fell into this category as well.

A 'blessing' was a much MUCH broader term. And didn't have to stem from something 'divine'. A blessing, in the strictest sense was simply an 'endorsement' from someone else. Be it a Priest sprinkling holy water on you, or someone wishing you luck. It didn't matter if the person/thing giving the blessing was divine or not. A good example would be Haruhime's spell. She was gifting her power to someone else, blessing them. And while yes, the spell was worded like a prayer, I, and Asia, could use it on a Devil.

It's when you added a certain kind of power to it, that the 'blessing' became 'divine' or not. Milk was still milk, even if you added chocolate. That is, until you gave it to someone allergic to chocolate.

* * *

"So, yer tellin' me, some jerk human with six arms challenged you to a duel, and he's got how many artifact level swords?"

"Well, from what Azazel, Kiba and Xenovia described, five." I replied, holding up the metal plate I'd been hammering all morning up to HIDA's display, "Gram, Balmung, Nothung, Tyrfing and... um... Delly?"

"Dáinsleif." She said from behind her usual 'safe spot' behind a clear plastic face shield. "Hehe, still can't get all the accents right?"

"Give me a brake, Old Norse is like my seventh weird language. I'm already going to get odd looks when I speak 'modern' Japanese back home."

"Well sheeet." Brok rubbed the top of his head, "That's one hell of a lineup... But that's only five." He counted on his fingers, "Yeah."

"Well, he has something like this for his last one." I set the metal plate down to cool and went to my safe, "A holy flashlight, basically." I handed it to Sindri who was closest, "Don't point it at your face."

Sindri accepted the tube, one of the original bunch I'd picked up from way back, "Oh, I see..." Within seconds he had it open and in component parts on a work table, "Wow, humans have come a long way since we last looked. Brother take a look here."

I fired up the belt sander while they poked at the disassembled light sabre. "I've made my own versions, but from what I've heard, he's probably got a better version of one of those."

"Well y'er not allergic to it, what does it matter?"

"It's still a weapon, and if I can put an edge on one, so can he. But no, I'm not really worried about that. Just the _other_ legendary unholy weapons he has." I replied sarcastically, "What are my options? Metal? Leather? Are there enchantments I can use? Do I just play 'keep away' and hope I don't get hit?"

The two of them, even though they looked different, had the exact same 'heavy thinking' face, both of them crossing their arms and bowing their heads while they thought, "Well, you certainly have the power, but maybe not the ability, to overcome those blades." Sindri thought out loud.

"You'd need a really good base metal for it though." Brok looked at one of the new Ko-Steel ingots I'd made, picking it up and biting it like one might a gold coin, "This stuff isn't bad, but not enough."

"Well, I might have something, but I have to make a call first." I pulled out my phone, "You don't mind do you?"

"As long as they aren't too scary..."

"Wimp."

Fox2: Hey, remember what you said about me melting down that sword?

* * *

 **NOTES!**

No, couldn't resist.

Ko-fi, Daeore, if you want to toss a coin to your writer. (Sings: I've words of plenty...)


	105. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

"Sensei." Kiba greeted as he rounded the corner of the workshop. He was dressed as informally as I'd ever seen him, in a plain grey tracksuit instead of his usual school uniform, "I was just on my morning run when you called."

"Well ain'tcha a pretty boy." Brok said before I could reply, "So this is the cheatin' sword maker."

"Brother... It's just a sacred gear, no need to be so crass with him." Sindri fretted.

"As you can see, I have a pair of special guests." I said finally, "The grumpy one is Brok, the neatly trimmed one is Sindri."

Kiba turned his best smile on Brok, "I prefer 'cheatyface' if you're going to use that term. Otherwise, it's Yuuto, or Kiba, which ever you prefer."

"Oh! It's a pleasure, Mr. Yuuto." Sindri repeated the same sleeve wipe handshake thing, then blinked in surprise, "Brother look!"

Apparently Kiba's hand was interesting, because he turned the recently shaken hand palm up for Brok to look at, "Well, you might be a cheatyface, but you certainly get yer practise in." Brok took that hand and shook it.

"Usually after my morning run." Kiba shook his hand, "But Sensei never calls unless it's important."

"I know I know, I never call, I never write, and it's always the end of the world when I do." I sighed dramatically, "For returning the spear to the heavens, Lord Michael sent these two to teach me about the more sacred side of metal work."

"Colour me surprised-"

" **Blue is the colour of surprise?** "

"AW shut your..." Brok fumed.

"Lord Michael didn't really have experts of what he considered the right... skill level." Sindri picked up, "See, up in the Heavens, most divine weaponsmiths just... make the weapon. Compress some light, add a blessing, a little sacrament... But, not only are we experts at the craft..."

"We actually do the damned work!" Brok finished, "Ye know, all the middle steps a REAL smith does."

"And here I thought Sensei was unique in her view of my abilities." Kiba chuckled, "So, what did you need from me?"

"Well, Mrs Kodori certainly makes good steel." Sindri held up a nicely polished bit of Ko-steel that he had been examining with a jeweller's loop before Kiba arrived.

"But against what this Siegfried fellow swings around, it won't hold up. Sure, her enchantments would help, but even then it'll get scrapped, and her along with it."

"True holy swords were a match for them, Durandal and Excalibur Mimic, but yes, I was going through blades at an alarming rate." Kiba nodded.

"Well." I stood up, turning off the furnace, "I just happen to have some unique steel in the basement that we might be able to use."

"Basement?" The two dwarves blinked at me.

* * *

"I'm gonna be sick... I can just feel it..." Once again Sindri had to look away, but this time it was at the neatly piled/stored/jarred bits of Cerberus and Fenrir parts, including the laid out skeleton. Some of it, the more liquid or organic bits were stored in big glass tubes. Supplied by Ajuka, they would preserve their contents until the end of time, or they were broken (so Ajuka said.)

"Ho-leee sheeeet... You really did kill it." Brok on the other hand, was in awe, "Not just dead, but all dead. No reincarnation, no rebirth, no cosmic wheel bullshit. Dead."

"I hope never to need to do something like that again." I said honestly.

Delly chose that moment to 'POOF-sparkle' out of me making the two of them jump a little, "Me too!" She held her tail, "Though, I think the colour change has grown on me. Fluffy tail!" She hugged her tail, "What?"

"I think my brother is speechless..." Sindri said with a little awe of his own, "Oh, I have to mark the calendar!"

"Ye know." Brok shook his head, "I'm just going to stop bein' surprised for the day. Yup." He shook his head, "So what did ye drag us down here into this cold room for? I mean, aside from braggin'."

"Sensei doesn't brag." Kiba said, "Though, I am curious as well."

I worked one of the big 'super warded' safes. Worked on by Ajuka, as well as the entire student council, this was (I really hoped) secure against anyone trying to open it without the proper steps, but also from things like what Loki did to my last 'super warded' safe... You know, the one that blew up in my face.

"Well Kiba. It's time."

* * *

In the time I'd known him, Kiba was a level headed, hard working, confident, polite and intelligent young man. Sure, he had his rough spots, but everyone did. But until now, he'd never done something truly 'rude'.

However, as I pulled out the crucible pot, with all the shards of all the broken Excalibur swords we collected from the Kokabiel incident bubbling inside it, he leaned over the molten metal and quite deliberately spit into it.

The two brothers seemed to understand -something- was up with that, but only shrugged.

"Will this do?" I asked, carefully pouring the bubbling metal into ingot moulds. "Even I can feel they still have divine energy in them."

"Eh, it's not bad." Brok sniffed the air over one of the moulds.

"It will do for a base certainly." Sindri nodded, holding up a hand as I got to the last ingot mould, "Wait wait, put that back into the furnace. Brother?"

"Okay, ya, I see what you're thinkin'." Brok scratched his chin, "Hey sparkly!"

"It's Delly, thank you very much." Delly's wings sparked with visible static.

Sindri smiled while Brok backed up a half step, "Yeah yeah... Can you work with us here?"

I nodded to Delly, who shrugged and nodded to the dwarves. "Okay, um, yeah... This is under your next topic. Density." Sindri started, "You're a Kitsune right? How hot can you make your fire?"

* * *

Density means only one thing really. How much of something you have, in a defined amount of space. Except, when you worked 'outside' the limits of the 'physical', there were more 'layers' to work with. My enchanting was a great example. I had a block of metal (physical), added my own fur to it (magical), powered it with my will (spiritual). That was my usual method to start. Since then I'd added other enchantment methods, but those came later.

But now, we had something else. The metal itself (physical), treated with various methods to make it holy (elemental), my fur (magic), my fox fire (spiritual). And this would be before putting other things onto the base product, like runes or other focuses to amplify what was already there.

The thing, the 'trick' was to keep those layers in balance. Welf, with his bloodline ability to make magic sword, is the next great example. His magic was insanely powerful (magical), but totally overwhelmed the blades he made (physical). So after a few uses, sometimes even only one use, the blade would shatter. He was getting much better with it before I ended up here, balancing the (physical) blade to the (magical) effect, but had yet to make something truly 'eternal'. My guess is because unlike me, he couldn't put part of himself (spiritual), that third layer into his work. And more than once, I'd broken my own work by overpowering it with my will. (Much to my hair's detriment...)

Now that we had things in place, the four of us needed to bring all of those things into balance. Increasing the Density of those layers to match, without having one overwhelm any of the others.

The 'point'. My adversary had five extremely powerful 'dark' blades. Unholy blades from different cultures. To counter this, we were going to make something to help me defend against it. Being able to simply block an attack would greatly increase my chances of surviving. Human or not, Siegfried kept up with three skilled devils/angel, and that was in a three on one. We needed to create something with equal, or at least comparable, power to those blades.

* * *

"Ya know," Brok mused as we put one of the new ingots of... I didn't even know what to call this metal... into an insulated oven, heated by nothing more than my still somewhat feeble foxfire, "It's been a while since we did something like this."

"Not much call for armour like this anymore." Sindri agreed, "I think... I think the last time we made anything really significant was that axe."

"Riiiiight. Our best work, but honestly? Hope I never see it again. Brr..."

The two of them nodded, and while I really wanted to ask, I was trying to focus on keeping my foxfire at a consistent power.

"What is the next step, Sensei?" Kiba asked.

I looked to Sindri, who took the hint, "Oh! Well, today I think we'll just make the metal. We, well, do have other things to do."

"Wish I could skip them honestly." Brok grumbled, "But, you know how it is, gotta keep your word."

"I could probably, maybe, do the rest myself..." I said, "I think I have the idea of it at least."

"Oh suuuuuuure. One lesson and you think you know it all." Brok laughed, "It'll either work, or you'll get your fool arm cut off."

"Unfortunately, you'll probably only get one chance to make what ever it is you're making. The fragments you used were good work, I mean, for human craft, but the divine nature you need to ward against those blades will get weaker the more you work with it." Sindri explained.

"Tha's why we had yer Fairy helping."

"I was kinda just... adding power to what the humans did so it would stay long enough for you to melt it. But now that you've added more iron, and all the other stuff, it's too muddled for me to do it again." Delly said from my shoulder.

I gave her a tail to hug, or hugged her with a tail, I wasn't sure, "Huh, well, won't say no to another lesson or two." I nodded, then to Kiba, "After, since you're able to make swords, with elemental properties, you get to help me test them."

"Just don't hit me with them too hard." He smiled, "My skin feels a bit dry just from being around the melted metal."

"Na, Xenovia, Irina and yourself, will all just be trying to hit me. I won't do anything other than block. At least, until I think they'll hold up. But that's later."

"So um, when should we come by next? I understand you're a busy person and all, being the local Deity..." Sindri asked.

"I plan on working on the shrine tomorrow morning. Mostly adding a little flair, but otherwise it should be almost ready to ask for Lady Inari's formal visit..."

"Ohhh so that's what Lord Odin meant..."

"Shh, no talkin' about that." Brok slapped a hand over Sindri's armoured shoulder.

"I already know something is 'up' with me finishing the shrine." I said, "I've listened to enough prophetic mumbling to at least have a good idea about it. I'd have been there today, but a couple of people broke into my shop this morning."

All eyes turned to Brok.

"Ahem, well, I was curious what all the fuss was about."

"No harm, but don't do it again." I sighed, "Loki, may his toes never thaw, did that once and it's made me a little paranoid."

"We'll be sure to contact you next time." Sindri said, "We'll be going now." They both headed to the garage door, "Oh! Thank you for the cookies." He gave Brok's shoulder a swat.

"Yeah yeah, would rather beer, but thanks."

And they were gone. As soon as I lost sight of them, their presence, that underlying tingle of mana, their 'Ki' simply vanished from my awareness, like they'd never been here at all.

" **Should have let me bite him.** "

"If you wanted me to add a little blue to you, you'd just have to ask." I sighed, "Oh yeah, Kiba?"

"Hm?"

"I just thought of another person who might be willing to help me train."

He looked confused for a moment, then his eyes lit up, "I see. We still have to give him the sword as well."

"If you'd do me the favour of giving him a call, I'd be thankful."

"As soon as I get back." He nodded, "I still have to do my usual practise as well."

He finished off the bottle of water he'd been drinking, tossed it into the recycle box by the door, gave a last wave and ran off.

"An interesting morning." I said, "HIDA?"

"I am HI-ID-DAAAA!" the holographic fairy avatar popped up in the projection tube.

I gave Delly a raised eyebrow, but she just looked innocent at me. "Were you watching?"

"I was not told to stop, so yes."

I wondered if she was smart enough to understand my next command, "Compile the last three hours of video, infrared and echo sensors. Overlay the sensor data onto the video data."

There was a pause, and HIDA started to fly lazy little circles inside the projection tube while holding her chin and tapping her cheek with a finger.

"Done." She said with a sudden switch to an excited pose.

"Start playback from when you first alerted me this morning."

" **What are you trying to accomplish?** " Shinkage asked.

HIDA held up a blank whiteboard, and suddenly there was the video feed from Camera 1 playing on it, "She's trying to crack the vaunted fairy invisibility." Delly said, "Right?"

The garage door opened, and there were the two dwarves. Except they were really just... fuzzy red and black outlines of people, looking like an overlay on the actual video. Sindri was a bit of a hand talker, and it was obvious he was trying to convince Brok this was a bad idea.

"Sound?" I asked.

"Sorry, to save on drive space, I don't record unless asked." HIDA pouted.

I nodded, remembering that I had some crystals for Gasper to try.

"That's okay." I assured her, "Stop playback, and save the first ten minutes of this to a new folder, labelled 'new vision'."

"Aye Boss!" There was a little 'bing' as the video on the white screen compressed into an icon, and floated into a new folder icon, "And the rest?"

"Delete the rest of the video."

HIDA took another icon, and zapped it with lightning, "All gone!"

"Thank you. Go back to sleep for now." HIDA didn't reply, but the hologram vanished with a wave.

" **Little Gasper certainly has the loud personality right.** "

"One day cat, I'm gonna get a silver boot and kick you."

"Let's clean up a bit so we don't have to do it later. I have people to talk to..."

"And cookies to finish!" Delly reminded me.

* * *

"Why yes, Lady Kodori, I do keep this card with me at all times." Ganesha said, his lack of flamboyancy telling me He was alone, or at least among those 'who knew'. "I hope there is no problem with anything on your end?"

"Sort of. But its more of a personal one, not a mechanical one." I replied, "I won't be able to be there in person, but Delly will. Other than that, I was just checking in."

"We have everything ready, as per little Delly's instructions. With all the trouble we are having with the dungeon, there hasn't been many visitors to the zoo, so we have all the space we need."

"How is the dungeon?"

"We are holding. Rakia has been steadily increasing their caravans of stone, and Port Melen has accepted those who can't stand on the front lines to man more fishing boats. We lack only the magic stone for potions and the like. The healers who need no such items are... taxed."

I sighed, "If this works, I might have a bandage solution for the magic stone shortage. But for now, please, keep the city safe."

"As best I and the other Familia can." He smiled, "If you haven't yet, you should call home."

"Business before pleasure, Friend Ganesha." I smiled.

He smiled as well, his usual elephant mask not hiding the grim amusement under it, before we both put our hands over our cards to end the call.

"Well." I said to Sir Skitters, "It could be worse."

He tap-tapped the floor with a somehow affirmative meaning.

"Let's go see Gasper... Well, I'm not sure how he'd like you..." I put my hand, palm down on the floor, "But so long as you don't jump on him, it should be fine."

Sir Skitters climbed up my arm and perched on my shoulder, moving his body so only his eyes were visible if you looked at me from the front. Once done I went to pick up my new collection of crystals, and headed to Gasper's room.

* * *

"..." Gasper, wearing a new pair of sunglasses (much higher quality than the cute pink 100 yen store ones he had) gave Sir Skitters a good long look, then looked at me, "Sensei, why do you have a giant spider on your shoulder?"

"So you're not scared of him?" Delly asked from her place on Gasper's work table.

"Well... He's on Sensei's shoulder. And Sensei hasn't done anything about it." Gasper deduced, "Sensei is also between me and the spider."

Gasper, I could tell now, was really holding down his usual fear responses. I could see him sweating slightly, as well as little muscle twitches as he held himself in place. He was scared, but holding it back.

"Well, his name is Sir Skitters." I said, looking over my shoulder and seeing the giant spider wave a leg at Gasper, "And while I haven't done it yet, he's going to be my familiar as well."

"He's very smart, and really friendly." Delly said.

Gasper waved timidly, "Well.. um... Pleased to meet you Sir Skitters."

I put my hand on the table, and the spider made his way down to stand on the corner, as far as he could from Gasper. He then put his to front pairs of legs into the air and bobbed left and right for a celebratory crab dance.

This had the desired effect of making Gasper laugh, "Just... please don't sneak up on me ever?" The spider stopped dancing, then mimicked a bow. "What brings you today Sensei? Oh... sorry for the sunglasses... My eyes are still sensitive from yesterday..."

I nodded, figuring that was the case already, "Well, I'd like to offer these for the HIDA project." I put the newly grown crystals on the table, "And... Just how smart is she? Should I be worried about starting the Skynet project or something?"

His hand froze over one of the crystals, "Well... um... I may have used my own programming code for her..."

"So not C plus and Assembler?" Something I'd noted when I saw him poking at the code before HIDA came online.

"Well... It's kind of... You know how you have Binary, with 'on' and 'off'... Well, my code adds 'Maybe'."

"Trinary?"

He blinked in surprise, "Well... yes? Sort of? It's kind of like that, except when there is no clear 'yes or no' or 'on or off', it starts asking 'maybe'. Then it starts asking 'what if'... Kind of like playing chess. If I move my pawn here... If I move my knight here... She tries to read ahead with your commands..." He looked at Delly.

"And poof!" Delly waved a hand, making an illusion of a white board, then offered Gasper an illusionary red marker, "Here you go Professor."

"If you ask a question, or give her a command she doesn't know or understand right away." He drew a '?' on the board, "She'll look up words on the fly." Then a book, "And if need be, find the tools to execute or answer your command or question. Then she tries to predict if her answer will be the one you want."

"So, she'll 'learn' on the fly?"

"Yes." He nodded, "And she'll keep that information handy, and use it for future interactions."

"That's really clever." I administered a headpat, "I'll be sure to keep treating her like a person then. She's too complex to be just a simple machine." I grinned, "Gonna watch the game later?"

"Sona-san's match? I may listen in... Now that I have these I'm eager to see if I can make a real... immortal storage for HIDA."

"You do that. Make sure to rest your eyes though. You did really well kiddo."

"Thank you Sensei."

* * *

I was not looking forward to this talk. No matter what life I was leading, this was the hardest talk to work myself up to.

Talking up to the 'boss'.

Be it to my father, from what felt like forever ago. To my teachers. To my employers. Bringing up a problem or concern never felt easy. Part of it was because they had the authority to make your life miserable. Be it getting disciplined, to cutting off your ability to keep a roof over your head. Most of my absolute hate for politics came from this, where someone of 'power' could tell their 'friends' to make your life miserable, and yet keep their hands clean. Or 'ignore' the problem, and let their underlings continue to make trouble, while you yourself looked like a fool, or a weakling, for putting up with it.

But as their teacher, one trusted to make them ready for what they might face in the future, in what might easily, and already had been on occasion, deadly situations... I couldn't put this off any longer.

* * *

"Oh! Haruhime-san!" Mrs Hyoudou greeted me at the door, "Come to visit the kids today?" She looked like she'd been cleaning, with a handkerchief over her hair and a duster in her hand. She was also wearing the Number 1 Mom shirt I'd gotten her.

"Hyoudou-san." I bowed to her, "I have. Just making sure they've all done their homework, and they've gotten proper rest after the festival. And please, just Kodori will do."

She returned my bow, "Well, they're around here someplace." She smiled, "Speaking of the festival, did you come up with all those recipes? I'd love to trade with you sometime." She leaned in a little, stage whispering, "I may have had a little more of that Shallow Grave Sashimi than I should have, but it was so delicious!"

Somewhere, deep down, I felt the little score card between Issei's mom and I balance out ever so slightly.

"I'll gladly write it down for you. Even the little trick you have to do with the salt." I smiled.

She stepped aside to let me in, and I took off my boots, "Thank you!" She smiled, "Oh dear, I'll have to bring the laundry in too..." She looked behind me to the clouds gathering, "But I have to get back to cleaning... There always seems to be more of this house every time I turn around..."

* * *

I took a deep breath, feeling a little tug in the direction of Akeno. Figuring she would either be near Rias, or know where she was, I walked through the insanely large house, down some hallways, up a couple floors, and found them in the big 'entertainment' room. T.V. Couches aplenty, game tables, and all the things one might need to entertain a bunch of people. Rossweisse and Koneko were playing ping pong. Akeno and Asia were playing on a game console. Kiba and Xenovia were nowhere to be found, though I could guess they were training.

Issei and Rias however, were playing chess. Well, from how Issei was scrubbing his hands through his hair in frustration, it was more Issei losing to Rias at chess.

"Sensei." Koneko spotted me first, the ping pong ball bouncing off her cheek with a little 'tap' noise.

All eyes on me, I tried not to look serious, "Afternoon."

"Going to watch Sona's match with us a little later, Sensei?" Asia asked, "Ohhh how do you pause this..."

Akeno waved but my attempt to not look serious was not fooling her at all.

"I've got too much in the shop to do, so I'll likely just listen in on the radio." I walked across the room, "Rias, Issei." I greeted, "Now I know you're good at chess." I looked over the board, trying really hard to frown playfully, "But you're just being a bully."

"Rias-san is really kicking..." He glanced behind me, "Beating me badly..." One of my golden tails went to give his shoulder a pat, "Getting pity from a tail... sigh..." It didn't stop him from giving my tail a pat though.

"You just need to be more observant." Rias chided, "You can't play chess like Sairaorg fights."

"I know... but..."

"Rias?" I put a hand on her back, my little finger touching the chair she was sitting on, while my other hand rested on the table, "Can I get a word with you? Bit of a personal matter."

"Very-"

* * *

We appeared, table, chair, chessboard, Rias, and myself, in front of the main building of my shrine.

"well?" Rias blinked, "Sensei?"

I took a moment to look around, noting that yes, this place was all but done. All that was left really was some embellishment, and maybe a little paint. There were also a few youkai hanging about. Under the eves, in the trees, napping by the well...

"Sorry, but you all need to leave for a little while." I said, all of them, even the sleeping ones, stopping what they were doing, looking at me, then heading towards the edge of the grounds, "Only until sundown." They all paused, looked at me, nodded, then resumed their trip to the edge of the grounds.

Turning back to Rias, I stood across from her and started to reset the chessboard. "Rias. I have a serious issue to discuss with you."

She still seemed a little puzzled, but I could tell she was catching on, and starting to feel defensive. "I can tell. Though we could have just moved to another room."

Board reset, I moved one of my pawns forward, "Your team did really well in the last game." I started, moving again after she caught on and moved her knight, "Each of them put forth their best effort."

"Your training, and their effort has really helped them grow." She frowned as my next move protected a vulnerable piece and she had to switch plans.

"There were two exceptions though." Smart cookie that she was, she caught on then about the real topic. "Xenovia was a bit of bad luck. With our lack of information, she was caught off guard, and defeated without being able to show more of her ability."

She moved in haste, replying a little angrily, "We also didn't know about his pawn. I was caught off guard as well."

Her sudden spike of temper gave me a chance to take the first piece of the game, her knight. "Very true. But tell me Rias. What's the difference between losing a knight, and the king?" I took her knight off the board, "Your move."

She didn't reply, not needing to since I'd just answered the question.

"I'm not normally a gambler. But I'm willing to bet Sona will win the game today without any trouble at all. I'm willing to bet, since it will probably be another dice game, that as soon as she can take the field, she will. She will convince her fellow King to a duel, and crush her." She remained silent, seething, biting her thumbnail while moving another of her pieces, "I know you were tired, but did you feel the air warming up before we left? Its going to be a humid day in the arena."

"Any weather report in the underworld could have told you that." She moved again, and I moved a piece on the other side of the board, pretending to ignore her aggressive bishop.

"And Sona will use that. Giving up her 'home advantage' knowing that it wouldn't be an advantage at all to her opponent, even if they were confident it would be."

"The point, Sensei?" She moved again, taking my undefended queen, smirking at the prize as she took it off the board.

"My point Rias, is you are overconfident. Unobservant. Trusting too much in your peerage." I ignored her bishop, and moved a knight, "Check."

"Unobservant?" She growled, moving her king since nothing else could take the knight.

"It's raining Rias." I said simply.

Above us, just barely distorting the air was a giant ghostly fox. I'd only made it solid enough to keep the rain off, and tall enough to let the air move freely. She looked up, then back at me, realizing her inattention.

"Of all of them. Your peerage, and Sona's. You have grown the least. You rely on your 'power of destruction' your exceptionally talented peerage, and to be blunt, blind luck, to carry you through the day."

"My bloodline ability will be greater than-"

"Your bloodline ability skipped Sairaorg." I said coldly, "Let me play a little history back for you, Rias. Sona beat you. You know why? When I asked you if you wanted me to make you a fighter, you declined, **she didn't**." I started pacing back and forth on my side of the board, my eyes glaring at her to keep her silent, only pausing long enough to move a piece after she did, "When you lost, you didn't ask for more instruction. Then, just recently, you nearly get your leg ripped off by an opponent. Why? Because you haven't learned how to do anything BUT rely on your 'power of destruction' your peerage, and blind luck. Even Asia, even _Gasper_ , did more damage in that fight than you."

She made to say something, I could see it on her face it would not be a nice thing either, but I stopped my pacing and leaned forward, "I just teach." I said, "My students put in the effort. Where's your effort Rias? What's your goal? Take over the Gremory name? Become Issei's wife and let him run things while you stand there, powerful but without direction? You know what we call that? Back home?"

She stood up, trying to match my glare, "What do they call them?"

"A tool."

I saw the spark of rage in her eyes, but I didn't back down, didn't move, even as I felt her building power.

"What would you be, Rias, without your peerage, without your family, without your friends?" I continued, "With only your current power, your current knowledge, your current skills and your current _attitude_?"

She looked like I'd just slapped her, her anger fizzling out as she slumped back into her chair. There was little she could say to someone, who only a few months ago, had exactly that happen to them. I moved my rook, taking her bishop and putting her king in check from across the board, then got my phone out.

Fox2: She's at the shrine, come get her. Bring an umbrella.

Mikochu: Yes, Kami-sama.

I switched recipients.

Fox2: She's going to need a hug.

Magichand: um... okay?

* * *

The other thing about 'talking up' to authority? The pseudo-adrenaline crash after. When I got back to my shop I set my phone to reply automatically with 'Grumpy chat later'. Then I said hello to Shinkage, sat down on the edge of his big fluffy dog bed and leaned on him while I tried to calm down. His only response, thankfully, was to grunt (an amusing noise when you have no real vocal cords) and put his head back down while one of my hands gave his smooth skull a pat.

A few minutes later, I started thinking clearly again.

"Hey HIDA?" I called out quietly.

Click, buzz, blink, "Yeah boss?" Just as quiet as I was.

"How much time before the Rating game?" I asked, deciding to test a theory.

"Between the Sona and Seekvaira peerages?"

"There are others?"

A pause, then, "It seems the ones between Sona and Sairaorg, and Rias and Seekvaira haven't been scheduled yet. So... no?"

"Then the one that is." She really did have a noticeable deductive ability...

"About two hours, depending on how long the pregame show takes, and barring any complications due to the weather."

"Weather?"

Another pause, "A slowly growing storm front is pushing humid air through the area. There is a ten percent chance of a rare torrential storm."

"You're connected to the devil's internet, aren't you?"

This time, instead of HIDA's 'quiet conversational voice' I heard Gasper, "Okay, if she asks, play this back for her. Ahem. Miss Kodori, I know you didn't want HIDA connected to the internet because of potential security risks. So, I instead connected her to the devil's information network, and secured access to her even better than our actual phones. Um... Yeah, end recording."

"HIDA? Make a note. Remind me to give Gasper a pat on the head the next time he comes to my workshop."

"Done."

"Thank you." I gave Shinkage one last pat on the head and got off the floor, "What sort of thing is usually put into a Honden?"

A pause, then, "Usually something representative of the spirit that is enshrined there. Common examples are things like a mirror, a statue, or a weapon of some kind."

I nodded, remembering the mirror I'd seen Inari through when I visited, "Thank you." I turned to Shinkage, "Sorry partner, gonna have to make a little noise."

" **At least you aren't sulking.** " A pause, " **And where are your boots?** "

I fired up the furnace, and got my mid sized crucible pot ready, "At Issei's place. I'm sure Akeno will spot them."

* * *

Thanks to modern methods, I didn't have to make too much noise to get a new batch of Ko-steel made up. This time however, I used a little bit of my golden fur, though mostly for effect, not any real purpose. While that started to melt, I got some wood together and made a custom ingot trough. Hardly a difficult task, I had plenty of time left over to line the bottom and sides with clay before my metals had melted. However, since this was going to be a _special_ bit of crafting, much like the two fox statues I'd made, I used my bare hand to stir the metal, hissing a little at the 1600C temperature. The dull pain helped focus me, and by the time I poured the molten metal into the thin box I'd made, I was completely focused.

As soon as the crucible was empty and set aside to cool off naturally, I started to smooth the surface of what would be a large portrait sized plate of Ko-steel. A little too rough for what I needed, I used what was basically a heat treated paint scraper for the job, quickly going over the surface of the new plate before the metal could cool enough to make it too hard to do without heating it up again.

Once it had cooled too much for a simple tool to smooth it, I got a custom made bit of ko-steel dust sandpaper.

After that? Ha-steel sandpaper. (Yes, just like my wife, the steel from her fur was softer than the steel from mine.)

Now that the entire surface was mirror smooth, I would-

"Hey boss?" HIDA derailed my thoughts, "You wanted me to let you know when the game was starting right?"

I didn't actually instruct her to remind me, yet, here she was doing it anyhow. She had 'guessed' I would want the reminder.

"Thank you HIDA." I said, taking a deep breath and picking up the thin wooden box, plate and all, and putting it inside an iron grounding ring.

I turned towards the door, just in time to see Akeno, umbrella in one hand, my boots in the other, step around the corner. She had what most would call a 'conflicted' look on her face as a little lightning flickered behind her. Actual lightning, not 'Akeno is angry' lightning.

Considering I'd just told off her best friend, I felt it was important to make sure of that.

"Come in out of the rain." I said, waving her in, "I was just about to turn on the game, maybe do some etchwork on Shinkage's new armour plate."

" **Yay.** "

She took a moment to close her umbrella and shake it off, leaning it against the wall by the door, "I..."

"I'm not sorry. If that's what you're wondering. But I have my reasons." I looked at HIDA, who was just floating in lazy circles in the projection tube, "Still pregame warmup?"

"Sounds like it." HIDA nodded.

"Come sit? Furnace is still warm." I offered.

She nodded, remembering to set my boots down near the umbrella and sat next to furnace. "Rias-san is... quite upset."

"She isn't breaking things or screaming while throwing around magic, is she?"

"No. She's never been one for random outbursts. She's much more a 'pace and glare' person."

"Good." I sighed, "Look... After the game, I realized... no, I admitted to myself, that I couldn't just sit by anymore. Not in good conscience."

"You said yourself, anyone can be taken by surprise. Even you."

"Very true." I nodded, "Since I got here, since Issei became a Devil, how many life threatening situations have we been in? In the... almost six months..." I sighed, frowning as I said it out loud, six months away from my children, "Rias and her peerage have had to face Fallen Angels, stray exorcists, terrorist mages, warmongering devils, more terrorist humans... And that was all outside the games." I added before she could reply, "Yes, at first, there wasn't much danger. But when Cao Cao attacked Kyoto, we were very much in danger of getting killed. Yes, myself included."

"Sensei did mention that..." She said, "But we still won!"

"Yes. We did. But tell me, what might have happened if Sairaorg hadn't waited for Issei and Rias to recover?"

"That's why we have the games though!"

"It won't always be a game." I sighed, "One advantage I had, living in Orario..."

"The dungeon." She growled, "Always the dungeon!"

"Yes Akeno. The dungeon. A place where the danger sits, and waits, and only really bothers you when you go into it. The danger is still real. The risks are still high."

I took her hand, holding it when she tried to draw away, "But unlike all the danger recently, it never comes to you. It's a danger you walk into willingly." She stopped trying, "It won't always be a game, and the danger won't always be in plain sight. And from where I'm standing, the contracted outsider in charge of trying to prepare you for that danger, Rias is starting to become a liability."

I let her hand go, and she turned away from me, not replying.

"She is talented with her magic. But you and Rossweisse are better. Her power of destruction is insanely strong. But it's not even an Trump card, since everyone knows about it. As a leader, she has very few faults. She has the respect of all her peers, and yes, even me. But because of that, if she lost on the battlefield, you would all collapse." I sighed, "She can lead, but she isn't strong enough to protect herself so the others can do their jobs without worrying."

I looked away from Akeno's back, turning to HIDA's projection tube, "And honestly, I'm not really an outsider anymore, am I? I tried to convince her once, to motivate her to improve herself. But who knows what might happen next time some upstart devil, or fallen angel, or the chaos brigade, or a giant falling rock, smashes into things here? I don't know how to motivate her. And I don't want anyone to have to get seriously hurt, or die, because she didn't listen."

"So you threw her failure into her face, and hoped it would wake her up like some cold water?"

"I know she hates cold water too."

I heard her turn around on the bench, then lean over and give my shoulder a squeeze, "I'll go talk to her again."

"Stop by my room and pick up Ha-chan's card. She's better at this sort of thing."

"Oh? Trusting Rias-san not to complain to your boss?"

"pfft, yeah right. I'm hoping she does. She'll set her straight if she does. Bring it back after though... I want to call home tonight."

"Yes Ko-san."

About thirty seconds after she left, HIDA perked up on the screen, "Um, did you want me to start the show now?"

"Please." I replied, before getting up and going back to sitting on Shinkage's bed and leaning back on him.

" **400 yen Maki shoots someone in mid-sentence.** "

"Even if I expect her to, sure, I'll take that bet."

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Yeah... So a little more of a 'stern talking to' episode. See you all in five (5!) days.

Daeore, Ko-fi, if you want to toss a coin to your writer. (I swear, I'll come up with alternate lyrics to this song...)


	106. Chapter 105

NOTES!

Seekvaira has no listed peerage. None. Just that she has a queen that was beaten by Diodora's queen, and that her peerage was beaten by Diodora because of Ophis's serpents... Makes me a little sad but this is why fanfiction is so popular.

OTHER NOTES!

Someone (you know who you are, you accountless reader you) Mentioned 'respect'. Respect can come from all kinds of places, and go to all kinds of people. For example, you might not like what he did, but a certain WW2 leader could really motivate the people. That is charisma worthy of respect, even though what he did with it was not.

Same with Kodori. Rias betrayed her trust, but she is still a capable leader, a good tactician, and has provided for her peerage without a single complaint. So yes, she is worthy of respect, but cannot be fully trusted. You may hate your rival/story villain/teacher for what they do, but can easily respect their skill at how they do it.

* * *

Chapter 105

While I lost the bet with Shinkage (doubling his worldly wealth to 800 yen), because yes, Maki did in fact shoot someone in the face in mid-sentence, Sona didn't manage to convince Seekvaira to a duel.

Though, that might have been because Sona entered the field on the FIRST roll, (a 10, due to how the judges ranked power levels/performances of the kings in prior games) and wrecked Seekvaira's response, in a SIX on one. (A bishop, knight and four pawns). Between her literally dancing around any melee combatants who managed to get close, weaponizing the humid air, and using the water pouches I'd made her to create all kinds of ice weapons, she completely dominated the match.

After that, it was obvious Seekvaira had made the right choice to decline the duel.

Maki's win was on a low roll of 2, and went something like, 'Ha you're relying on a gu-'.

And Saji went solo on a roll of 6. Except he then turned into a bus sized black dragon (wingless like Yu-Long) bit one knight in half and turned a bishop into paste by throwing some magically enhanced boulders. Saji himself chose to retire after his win, probably to get a nap in on Sona's insistence.

Seekvaira herself was taken down (she was only ranked an '8' on the dice value) by Tsubasa and Tomoe. The two of them using weapons I'd made for them that one night I had to replace them, breaking through defensive barriers, toughing their way through offensive magic, and defending one another when Seekvaira used an odd kind of time stop magic. Having someone who did that on staff (HIDA? One more headpat for Gasper) (Noted), they were familiar with the effect and managed to keep ahead of the opposing King.

But aside from Saji going for a nap, Sona's team suffered no losses. And unlike Seekvaira's loss to Diodora, they did it fairly and on skill alone. I hoped Rias was watching, because this is exactly the point I was trying to make. Sona was a leader, but also capable on her own, trusted and admired by her peerage. Rias was also a leader, trusted and admired (and loved) by her peerage. But not capable on her own.

* * *

"Suppose I'll get started on dinner." I chuckled, "Hm...?"

My phone suddenly went nuts with a long string of incoming message vibrations. Opening it up, I seemed to have a dozen different emails. Almost to the letter, they were exactly the same. Lady Kodori/Haruhime I would like to contract/employ you, etc etc etc. No doubt Rias and Sona's victory, with my teaching/equipment on display through them, had gotten yet more attention.

" **If your phone depresses you, I could bite it for you.** " Shinkage offered, standing up with me and doing a cat stretch, " **Hm, now the rest of me feels cold.** "

"If I find a heating blanket your size, I'll buy it." I offered, "You know you could just set your ice breaker defence to low, and warm up that way."

" **That takes effort.** "

I couldn't help but laugh, "Fine fine. Blanket it is. Let's get to the home EC room."

* * *

I could tell that Rias and her group were... less enthusiastic than Sona's bunch. Maybe it was the day old victory, maybe it was my talk with Rias, I wasn't going to ask. However, they still made the effort to not bring Sona's peerage down at all.

After some food though, both peerages started to re-tell some personal highlights from the match, comparing notes and the like, bringing the mood up a little more.

Sir Skitters made a couple of friends, and yes, enjoyed pasta (the non-spicy platter only though).

After food, and sorting out who's turn it was to stay and clean up (yes, my pasta nights had a rotating cleanup roster list, just like back home.)... I got called into the office.

* * *

The first thing Rias did after shutting the door of the ORC (Waving good night to Akeno, leaving the two of us alone) was to walk to her desk, sit down, and place my Tarot of Haruhime between us.

"I can't seem to win against the 'Hime's." She said with a frown, "Not only did she know, right off the bat that we had gotten into an argument, she knew it was me." I nodded, but didn't reply, so she continued, "But after she put together who I was, and what I did, she thanked me."

"And told you not to do it again."

"And told me not to do it again." Rias sighed, "I wouldn't, and shouldn't have. But instead of getting angry, she thanked me... For being there when she couldn't be."

"Was she smiling?"

"No?"

"Then she was angry."

Rias shivered, "Her advice afterwards was, if anything, more humbling than yours." She looked up at me, "Your twins are adorable by the way."

Still not used to getting comments about my children, I couldn't do more than blush a little and feel warm and fuzzy.

"So after talking with you, talking with her, and watching Sona's match, I've decided what my goal is." Rias said.

I picked up Haruhime's Tarot, carefully putting it in my pocket, "And what is your goal, Rias?"

"My goal is to become stronger." She held up a hand to stall me, "Nothing so nebulous as 'win rating games' or 'be the strongest'. No. I will become strong enough so that I can fight with my peerage, so they can depend on me as much as I do with them. I want to be as much as a Captain, as King." She pointed at me, so her definition of 'Captain' was clear.

"It's not going to be easy."

"If it were easy, we wouldn't be talking about it now."

I smiled, "Just remember Rias, you asked for it."

She frowned, "Yes I did, twice, and as you said, the second time is shame." She reached into her pocket and put a little bit of paper on the desk, "I know you generally don't make them, but I'd like you to make something like this for me."

On the paper was a neatly sketched out 'lightsabre' hilt. Under that was another sketch, except there was a blade attached to it. "Oh, its similar to what Ais uses..." I mumbled, "At the power level I can make them, they aren't much better than steel, or what Kiba makes."

"You said to Akeno my power of destruction wasn't even a trump anymore. Can you change that? You've encouraged diversity with everyone else, in both peerages."

I scratched an ear, pet a tail, and frowned at the picture for a good minute before I had an idea pop into my head, "I'll have it ready t-"

"Thursday." She said with a smile, "You have other projects, a shrine, and your own upcoming duel to work on." She smiled, a bit of her usual confidence restored, "And a wife to call. Oh, she told me to remind you to call."

"Thursday then."

* * *

Seven. Seven crawling children. Over Haruhime's shoulder, as I looked through her card at her, were our children. All of them were exploring with that infinite curiosity that babies had once they figured out how to roll over and wiggle around to reach things that caught their eye. My black haired twins, Yuki and Yumi, were trying to wiggle after Chie and Toshi's tails. Kei, our white haired child was sitting up(!) while trying to figure out if a wooden block was edible. Tatsuo and Tatsuko were on their sides facing each other, and waving their hands at each other while making little squeaky noises, only to catch sight of what might have been a delicious wood block, and crawling towards Kei...

"Ko-san?"

"I'm missing so much..." I sighed, "They're growing up, and I'm not there..." My eyes were tearing up, but I didn't dare blink and risk disconnecting.

"We are here, Ko-san." Haruhime said softly, someone from out of frame giving her shoulder a nudge so the view over her shoulder followed as many of our children as possible, "We will keep them, and ourselves safe, so when you do come home, you'll have us all waiting for you."

"Thank you..." I had to wink one eye, then the other, just to keep my eyes from clouding, "Delly, Ganesha and I will hopefully be able to start sending the dungeon back home... Provided this works."

"That's wonderful news! But..."

"I still haven't found all the pieces. I want to come home, but if I stop half way, I might never be able to get the rest of the dungeon home." I had to pry my eyes away from Kei and the Dragon Twins, as they tried to nom on the wooden block at the same time, and not managing to do it at all.

"I understand." She nodded, not smiling, "It would be..."

"If the dungeon doesn't settle down, and the city falls, our children will suffer." I said plainly, "I hope it won't be much longer, but please, forgive me if it is?"

She nodded, her smile returning, "Please take care of yourself in the mean time, Ko-san."

"Akeno makes sure I do." I nodded, "Thank you for helping me with them, even from so far away."

She giggled just a little, hiding her mouth with her hand, "Ko-san still needs to work on her people skills." One of her ears rotated towards the play pen, "Oh dear, so begins dinner time."

"Good night, my love."

"Good night, my love." She repeated, the two of us covering our cards with a hand.

I carefully put the card away in its leather sleeve, and was just about to stand up when I spotted Sir Skitters peeking at me from around the corner, "Just calling home." I said, reaching out a hand. With a quick tapping of spider feet, he came over and accepted a headpat, "And no, I haven't forgotten."

He did a very fast spin in place, much like a dog chasing its tail, then his usual happy dance. "Now, I don't know much of the formality, but hold still." He did, and I moved my hand down to his mouth, "Try not to poison me too much?"

He leaned away from my hand, as if I'd offended him, and darted back around the island counter. I heard him climb up onto the counter top by the sink, rip some paper towel off the roll I had there, and return. Thus armed, he used his front legs to ball up the paper towel, and then bit it.

"Very considerate of you." I smiled, patting his head again as he drained his own venom out, "Such a thoughtful spider you are."

After a moment, he backed up, took the (alarmingly) damp paper towel, and flicked it onto my alchemy table. Then, he returned to his spot, using his front two legs to tap my wrist.

Bringing my hand back to his pointy mandible/fanged mouth, I let him poke my finger, "My name, is Kodori Haruhime. By this show of trust, I am willing to accept you, who I have named Sir Skitters, as my familiar." I felt one of his fangs dig into my fingertip, and he backed up a tiny bit, bowing his body down, angling his fuzzy round abdomen at me. With my bloody fingertip, I put two small swooshes, like the red marks on a Kitsune mask, over his grey/brown fur. "Thank you."

I sat straight, and watched him kinda bend a little, so he could get his big array of eyes to see the two marks I'd made. After a little leaning this way and that, he did another happy circle, and vanished into grey sparkles, hiding himself in my mana much like Delly did.

After a moment to get used to the feeling, I took a look at the paper towel and got my alchemy set ready for one last task for the night.

* * *

October 10 (Monday.)

"You know." I said, puffing a little air at the wood beam I'd just finished carving, "I think it's done."

"Kodori-sama." Kurin started, "Are you sure?"

After my usual morning routine, I'd come directly to the shrine to find the local youkai waiting. From there, those of us with any sort of skill with wood got to making little embellishments on the beams and overhangs. Nothing fancy at all, just some nice curves here and there. Or little studs/depressions, so when we added the last coat of wood varnish/paint, things would stand out more. At Akeno's suggestion, and honestly my own aesthetic, nothing about the shrine was 'shiny'. No gold paint, no silver trim... I wanted to keep the cozy feeling I had when I visited the first time. Even my two fox guardians were a 'marble' white, clean, but not polished.

"It looks older than it is." Fukawa rumbled.

"I am not competing with anyone. I am simply... replacing something that I felt was just fine the way it was." I said, "Aside from a mild modernizing of the inside, it looks almost the same."

"I understand Kodori-sama." Kurin bowed.

"That said, there is one more step for the buildings. And I have one more thing to do in the shop before I send Loaner off to Lady Inari."

At his name, Loaner peeked his head out from inside Okakai's rough cloth shirt with a sneeze. "I have brought the buckets." He said, looking down at the white fox, "I will be disappointed if you have eaten my cookies."

"Thank you." I said, looking around, "Okay everyone! Clean up for lunch! Afterwards we put the last coat of paint on, and we'll be done!"

There were a bunch of random noises, though I knew they were cheers.

* * *

When I returned to the shop, smelling quite strongly of 'thousand year varnish' (no one has documented proof it would last that long, but most wooden buildings burn down long before the guarantee date) I washed my hands to get the last of the varnish off, got a brush to clean a few spots of it off Shinkage, and got to work.

After I set my phone to auto reply with 'Ennnnn-chant-ment!'

* * *

October 11

When I finally unfocused from my task, the first thing I felt was that my rear was beyond numb. The next dozen or so sensations I felt were basically all along the same line of sitting in place too long. Sore back, stiff shoulders, dry eyes, etc etc.

But it was done. It had taken almost eighteen hours, but the object I was going to 'enshrine' was done. It was a good sized portrait of all my friends, family and Familia back home, standing in front of the Hearthstone Manor's big front door. Etched finely into the mirror smooth surface of the big Ko-steel plate, I used my recent 'shield' card that I made Issei as a base, and made the entire thing a giant memory stone. Mama Mia and the girls were there, Hestia and Takemikazuchi, their/my Familia, Ganesha, Hephaestus, Lido and some of the Xenos... Even the Hearthstone Manor held a 'memory', telling who ever that might touch it some of what lay inside, from my favourite balcony to the peach orchard outside... some unlikely people were there too. Freya, Ottar, Moldo, Soma, Loki, Zanis, Ishtar, Dix, Ikelos...

If a shrine was supposed to hold some object that represented the 'spirit' enshrined there, then this... This would be it. All the people back home who had shaped me, influenced me, and had helped drive me to become who I was.

Tracing a finger over each person, I felt memories of them and their significance to me, bubble up in my mind. It just needed one last thing, and I was just in time to get Akeno's attention before lunch.

* * *

"It looks almost like a wedding photo." Akeno said, looking down at the picture, "But... You're not there?"

"I can't make a memory stone of myself. Welf and I have never been able to at least... So, I did the next best thing." I yawned just before my stomach growled.

"I suppose that's fair... Now, before I send you off to eat and sleep?" She gave me her best 'about to enforce a vacation' smile.

I held up a little bag of powdered silver and a light bulb, "The water tank is just about ready for you."

* * *

I only woke up twice while I caught up on sleep. Once, was to give Delly sleepy pat on the head when she returned from... where ever it was she'd been while I'd been working. And the second time to look at my phone with a glare when it buzzed with a message.

Boss: A certain someone said you'd be having a pair of guests in the morning. Don't sleep in too much.

Fox2: K

* * *

October 12

"By Thor's thundering flatulence... Do you even understand how dangerous this is?" Brok held the 'force' lightsabre, one of the weapons I'd taken from the dark elves, "*sniff* And it smells like Svartalf... blah!"

"Brother..." Sindri sighed, "Though I have to agree, this is... If you could perfect the design, you would have a blade as strong as your will, and able to cut through almost anything..."

"I was going to give it to Rossweisse, but then Loki, may his nose be forever numb, stole it. That is one of the ones I salvaged from a trio of Svartalf." I took the tube away from Brok and put it on a worktable, carefully taking it apart, "Whoever tinkered with it basically just copied my design with one a little addition."

The two of them stood on the bench I was sitting on, leaning down, "Oh, I see. Fancypants wanted to add a little flare." Brok grunted.

"Oh! This would add colour, and I do admit, I always loved those special effects." Sindri added, "But what are you going to do with it?"

"The Boss wants a special weapon made. Being a good employee, and to encourage her to improve, I'm going to make one. Here, lemme show you what I did..." I pointed to Brok, "And keep your comments to yourself until I'm done."

Explanation done, Brok summed it up like so, "So you're basically using the person as some kinda battery, to power a weapon that takes all the skill out of it?"

"Her power isn't really one for 'finesse'." I shook my head, "But yes. Her personal power in, the cube and the emitter do the work, and there, a blade made out of 'the power of destruction'."

"Well, so long as she doesn't accidentally touch herself with it?" Sindri put on his thoughtful face, "Perhaps a straight bladed saber? With just a little curve near the end?"

"Suppose you could do that." Brok shrugged, picking up the nearest pencil and scribbling down a quick yet very detailed sketch, "If you focused the end bit like this, you might manage to do it." He tossed the pencil back into the cup he got it from, "Or blow your arm off."

"Weapon theory is nice and all, but, we do have the other project?" Sindri got us back on track, "Show us how you've done, Mrs Kodori."

So I opened up my ground level safe and pulled out the 'divine ko-steel', "It's the best I could do with the attention I could give it. Was busy all day yesterday, getting the last thing needed for my shrine set up... Still sounds weird, like I'm going to entomb myself or something..."

"You easterners have such weird customs." Brok shrugged, "But at least they don't involve... well, I'm sure you've heard some of the things Loki got up to in his younger days."

"Brother, I think... I think this might be good enough." Sindri was holding one of the blocks of steel in his hands, "Just need to settle on a shape?"

"Actually, I had an idea there. I would need to get my armour though." I smiled, standing up and clapping my hands together, "Thankfully, I've gotten the hang of this trick..."

From my mana, my white gloves formed around my hands, the little blue gems on the back sparkling darkly. Both gloves on, I held out my right hand, making my fedora appear a moment later. With a flourish, I plunked it on my head.

" **Looks silly without the coat.** " Shinkage spoke up, " **Now if I could do something like that, I'd grow wings or something.** "

"Oh? Is this one of those 'sacred gear' things I've heard about? Not many things like that came up north, back in the day." Brok scratched his chin, "Hardly armour though."

"But Mr Shinkage... Your wings would need to be over twenty metres square, and that's before accounting for the extra weight needed to frame it and the mechanism to move them..." Sindri did some quick counting on his fingers, "The shape too... and..."

"Focus brother." Brok gave Sindri a light kick in the shin.

"Sorry."

"Thanks to these," I wiggled my fingers, "I can summon bits, or all, of my armour. It's not a real 'sacred gear' but it's close, and gives me a few perks." I took a deep breath, and instead of chanting the usual spell to unlock the full suit, I just clapped my hands again, then tapped my heels together, my greaves, gauntlets and bracers sparkling into reality over my arms and legs. "Like so."

The two of them once again put on the 'deep thinking face' "Well, this metal's interestin'..." Brok took out a hammer from his belt and gave my shin a tap, "What'd you mix in?"

"Something from home called adamant. Black purple colour, very high melting point, heavier than iron, tougher than just about anything and that's before it's worked." I explained, "What I want to do though..."

"Well sheeeeeit! Why didn't you start with this stuff?" Brok spat, "If you had something better, you shoulda used it right off!"

"Brother... I don't think she can. Look!" Sindri took my hand and brought it right in front of Brok's face. He looked up to me, "Sorry... My brother isn't as good with the subtle things."

"Yeah yeah, shut yer yap." Brok grumbled, squinting at my bracer, then sniffing it, "Oh... It's not even 'real' anymore, is it?"

"Yes and no." I shrugged, "It was real, but now it's been made into a kind of... renewable artifact?" I unbuckled the bracer, took it off, then flung it against the nearest wall. As usual, the 'weapon' turned to dust. But, with a frown, I 'summoned' the armour again, the bracer appearing on my arm as if I'd never taken it off, "It will form over my body, so long as I put enough power into it."

"Huh... I'll admit, that's pretty neat." Brok nodded, "But the material isn't changeable, is it?"

"If I make a new control crystal, or maybe if I get creative, rework the enchantment on the first one, I can..." I paused, "Oh, this is a good idea..."

"Oh! It would be like having your very own armoury in the palm of your hand!" Sindri said excitedly, "Brother! We have to help her!"

"Well yeah, it's why we're even here in the first place dumbass!" Brok sighed, "Fire up that abomination of a gas furnace, and lets get started with these here." He gave the 'Divine ko-steel' a prod with a hammer, "I'll help her with the hammerin, you get that pansy ass jewellers kit laid out."

"Right away!" Sindri stood on the bench again and started laying out a bunch of tools, while I got the furnace lit.

* * *

"Well I think she looks quite lovely. Such a nice contrast." Sindri said as I tied on the last bit of armour we'd made. It had no padding, no insulation and no real straps, so it was loose and held in place by string, but I didn't need them to do any of that. But I was now wearing a pair of dull white bracers and greaves. They were fashioned much like my full plate suit, with a scaled almost organic look that would act almost like a second skin once finished the lining and buckles.

"You say that, but it'll just get dirty the instant she steps outside. Or punches sumbitch." Brok scratched his beard, "Did good with that sad little flame o yers too." He said to me, "Didn't turn to slag as soon as the hammer hit it."

"I almost feel like making a red suit now..." I thought out loud, "Anyhow, I think I can finish up the gauntlets on my own, with what we've hammered out, but what about the rest?" I looked to Sindri, who had laid out a huge array of smaller tools, crystals and a few interesting diagrams I only sort of recognized from my own research.

"Well, after you polish them up a little I can show you how to reinforce the enchantments you and Brok have started in the metal already."

"An' while you do that, got anything to eat? All this hammering, and not enough to do for the last..."

"Don't think about it brother."

"BAH! Now I feel old!"

"We ARE old."

"Ahem." I went to the fridge and took out a few things, "You'll notice, that the top of my _horrible_ gas furnace is perfectly smooth. But this lets me do all kinds of other things with it." I got a wire brush and scrubbed the surface of it off, then a wet cloth to quickly clean it, leaving me with a small but functional flat grill, good for boiling water for rice, baking flat bread, or in this case, steak.

Brok looked at the plate of meat I pulled from the fridge, "Okay, I'll admit, it has its uses..." He said, looking at me hopefully, "Beer too?"

"A local stout. Want it warm or cold?"

* * *

Working with Sindri (with the smell of cooking meat in the background) was... really interesting. Even if his hands looked to be too large for his body, he worked with the tools on hand like the master craftsman that he was. He was also a pretty good teacher, letting me work the metal, while he demonstrated on a bit of scrap metal. And while yes, I knew how to do this already, his 'path' was different.

For example, my original work spread the strengthening enchantment out over the entire surface. The extra space allowed me to work other enchantments from different styles around it, layering things like a Nordic protection from ice, next to a Shinto ward against lightning. Almost like weaving different colours of yarn together.

His style centralized the enchantment, then spread it out over the object. Not only did it look much cleaner, it looked like a cross between a constellation of stars and computer circuitry. Each 'star' could be connected, and from there, smaller lines could be etched onto the surface to even out the effect.

Both our styles had flaws. If you damaged the surface of my work enough, the enchantments would basically all fail at once. Though, to be fair, the person inside the armour would probably be dead at that point anyhow, since I built things tough. With his, a single hard strike to one of those 'stars' (or 'nodes') would weaken the overall effect.

His way however allowed for work on small objects, while mine wasn't really suited for it.

* * *

"There, yes, you're getting it." He said as I very carefully tapped the end of my chisel, "Next, you'll want to use a bit of crystal, and some resin, to fill in and protect the focus points, to keep them clean and protect the inlay."

"Bah, again with the sparkly shit." Brok muttered from behind me followed by the clink of a spoon on a plate, "What is this stuff?" He asked.

"If it looks brown and wobbles like jello, it's flan. If it looks yellow and wobbles like jello, it's pudding." I said, not looking up from my work. I had a delicate hand, but this was far more complicated than working on say, a Tarot or something, "Sindri, do these need to be exposed at all? Could we use something like say, powdered bone for this?"

Poor Sindri flinched a little, "Well, I suppose you could... Though it would be better if you made some enamel from the bone instead." He held his stomach, "But it would be... more hygienic if you used something less... organic. Like powdered diamond or crystal or something..."

"Heh! I'll bet that dead wolf's bones beat diamond."

"Actually not quite." I said, getting a smaller chisel for a very tiny curve, "But I needed to use some really hard tools to chip bits off." I finished the curve, and submitted the work for Sindri to inspect, "I do have some powdered diamond though. Maybe use that for the nodes and channels, and bone enamel for the surface?" I had most of a giant wolf skeleton to use after all...

"Ohhh, that would look pretty good... even if you used the bone. Hmm, yes this is just right." He pushed the bracer back to me, "Now you need to..."

* * *

" **Hm, at least this way you won't have to replace my third back plate.** " Shinkage said over his shoulder as Sindri and I discussed a possible work around for giving Shinkage some 'gravity insurance'. " **Which is good, because I like my stripes.** "

"Pussy."

There was a sudden snap of metal on metal, and the sound of someone getting out of the way in a hurry, " **Bald blueberry bush.** "

"Do I have to separate you two?" I didn't look up from Sindri's rough sketch, "Because I will."

* * *

"HIDA has an alarm!"

(Both dwarves) "GAH!"

"Sorry?" HIDA hovered in her tube looking confused.

"Thank you HIDA." I said, "Loaner?"

Loaner peeked his head out from under Shinkage's bed, a 200 yen coin in his mouth.

" **You better not get any ideas.** " Shinkage's expressionless face leaned over to stare at Loaner, who turned around, tucked the coin back under the bed, and did a happy tail chase for Shinkage. " **Oh, thank you.** "

"Your first offering then?"

" **Yes.** "

I smiled, "Loaner? It's time. Return to Lady Inari and tell Her so."

He hopped up onto the workbench, and I gave him a scratch under his chin, feeding him my mana until his soft white fur started to glow. Then, with a little 'Yip!' and a poof of sparkles, he was gone.

"We should be gettin' gone too." Brok said, "What do you think Brother? We done here?"

"We could be. I think?"

"I've certainly learned a lot in the past couple of days." I nodded, "Even how to make 'divine' metal. Though I don't have the energy to do it myself." I pet one of my tails, "Oh, we lack one thing." I got out my phone and read out loud as I sent a text, "Almost done, will need to test the prototype soon."

"I suppose we can come back onnnnnnnne more time." Brok grumbled, though both Sindri and I knew he was just pretending to be difficult, "Just to make sure the lessons stuck."

"I'll have the results by Friday. Though, if you want to visit the shrine tomorrow for... what ever formal blessing Lady Inari is going to perform on the place, I'd welcome you." I offered.

"Can we Brother? I'm kind of wondering why Lord Odin is so taken with the East like he is..."

"It'd give us an excuse to see for ourselves... Maybe I'll jump in a river before hand?"

"You should be doing that every day anyhow..." Sindri sighed, "Good evening, Lady Kodori."

"Yeah, thanks for the grub. Ya mind?" He went to the bottle of beer he left out of the fridge, picking it up when I motioned for him to take it, "Cold beer... what kind of barbarian drinks cold beer?"

Again, they vanished from my senses as soon as they left my sight, "HIDA?"

"I am HIIIIIDA!"

"Lets scan these designs real quick, and then pull up the file for the ATMA weapon."

"Aye captain!"

" **So... cheerful. Even when she isn't here, she's still here.** "

* * *

I spent the rest of the afternoon working on Rias's new sword. I had considered many different styles, but since I'd never seen her pick up or use anything more dangerous than say a letter opener, the only idea I had was from the picture she drew. I couldn't actually finish the project without help however, so I made a call.

Fox2: Hey, you have a bit of time after class? Half hour or so?

AceAngel: Sure! (thumbs up emoji)

I spent the next ten minutes or so working on 'embellishment' for what looked like nothing more than a bladeless sword hilt. Depending on the results with Irina, I would use different bits of metal to make the hilt look 'pretty' but also to adjust the weight. This would be a noblewoman's weapon, so it at least had to look nice, else I'd just wrap it in leather, put a round pommel on the end and be done with it.

I had just finished sanding down some nice copper fittings when Irina arrived just as cheerful as any other day of the week.

"Hey Sensei!" She stepped into the shop, paused with one foot hovering over the yellow line, then went to get a pair of safety glasses, "You too Shinkage-san."

" **Yay headpats.** " He said flatly, though he did lean closer, " **What is the secret to your cheerfulness I wonder?** "

"My guess is caffeine." I answered.

"You would think that." Irina laughed, "But actually, it's really just cause the sun is out. I can't seem to stay up past ten o'clock without far too much coffee, and on rainy days I'm miserable."

" **Ah, Issei had problems with sunlight at first, maybe that's what it is?** "

"Probably." Irina shrugged, "So, what can this ray of sunshine do for you Sensei?"

"You've got Mimic still?" She nodded, her hand going to what looked like a friendship bracelet on her wrist, "Can you make a foil, or even better, a straight bladed sabre?"

"Sure!" She gave the bracelet a tug, and it came off her wrist, glowing and elongating into a bog standard fencing sabre. Basically a thin straight blade with a little curve on the last ten centimetres instead of just a point. "Like this?"

"Single edged?" She frowned, and the back of the blade squared off, "Maybe add a little crosspiece?" A simple metal bar with a slight upwards curve sprouted from the top of the hilt.

"Oh! How about this?" She squinted at the hilt, and one half of the bar extended, then curved itself down to attach to the pommel for a simple hand guard/punching surface, "This is kind of fun actually... I've always been more of a katana girl myself, but sometimes you just need something heavier."

"That's a good idea... Okay. Is it balanced right?"

"Well yes. I might not be Yuuto-kun, but I know how to balance a blade." She huffed, though smiled right after, "Now what?"

"Now, put it on that scale..."

* * *

SmilingKnight: He will be here in about an hour.

I looked at the time, then replied.

Fox2: For shame, it's a school night.

SmilingKnight: He is likely unrepentant. Maybe that's where I get it from?

SmilingKnight: Someone told me you had something to finish first.

Fox2: Fair. I will be there in about a half hour.

I didn't have time to put the new gauntlets into their own 'summoning' enchantment like my armour, but the were now ready for it. THAT step would need me to summon the entire suit, put it down on a table, and re-work the enchantments in the control gem... Well, not something I could do in a half hour.

So, with Delly hiding Shinkage, and myself hiding my tails (still felt weird) but not my ears (you would think putting human ears on would be easy, but they looked kind of fake when I tried), I walked over to the Hyoudou House.

Issei greeted me at the door, suffered through a hair mussing, and walked with me down to the training zone.

"What's in the bag? Feels kind of dangerous?" He asked.

"New gear for my duel with Siegfried. It's divine metal, so it would probably burn you if you touched it." I opened the canvas bag I had with me, giving him a peek at my new gear.

"And is that a sword? Oh! Is that why Kiba's master is coming tonight?"

I gave the sword bag over my shoulder a shake, "Well it's not a staff. And yes. He mangled his sword on my old gauntlets when I visited him over the summer. Being a good sport, I offered to replace it."

"I suppose not everyone can just made swords out of thin air huh?" Issei laughed. "How have you been doing, Shinkage?"

" **So you did notice.** "

"Bah." Delly huffed.

"Well you are a giant metal cat." Issei scratched the back of his head, "And my hands kind of tingle when you're nearby."

" **I do well.** " He said after a moment.

We entered an elevator and went down a floor, stepping into the 'entrance' room of the training ground. "All set?" He asked.

"Yeah." I looked at Delly and Shinkage who nodded.

"Entering the field." And he vanished.

I hmm'ed a moment, "Want to test the new feature?" I asked.

"Sure!"

" **If you insist?** "

I put my hand on Shinkage, and Delly sat on my shoulder, "Team Demon Fox, entering the field."

* * *

 **NOTES!**

And so things build up towards the next 'big thing'. Kodori will re-open the shrine, she builds her own skills, adds new things to the various people on stage, and all that good stuff.

So yeah... Epic duel, epic shrine, epic equipment, another epic duel(or maybe just a suddenly shorter villain?)... Then if there is a little time left, the events of the next DxD book! Or something... Oh who am I kidding? I may have already exceeded the word count for the actual books by now...

Daeore on Ko-Fi, if you want to toss a coin to your writer. (Thank you to those who have, and thank you to everyone who's reading.)


	107. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

We entered the huge concrete room with all of Rias's peerage present (plus Irina). Even though it was a school night, they were all training, except Issei who had just started warming up. Koneko and Gasper were throwing/dodging tennis balls. Asia and Akeno looked to be having a telekinetic battle by trying to push a soccer ball at each other. And the three swordspeople seemed to be having a round robin sparring match.

Rias and Rossweisse were throwing magic at each other, the Rook's variety of elemental spells stressing Rias's barrier magic to the limit. "Sensei, you're here." Rias greeted after her and Rossweisse shut down their magic circles.

Everyone else stopped, (except Issei who was warming up his shoulders). "Seems to be the place to be today." I smiled, "Kiba, Rias, come over a moment." I set my bag of goodies down and fished inside for a little wooden box.

"Upgraded from reused postal boxes I see." Rias sighed, accepting the box I'd made out of some screws, plywood and some cheap hinges.

Delly hovered over the box, and it suddenly had a nice red bow on top. "Better?" She asked.

I could tell Kiba was holding back his laughter as Rias opened the box. Inside was Rias's new weapon. While it looked like nothing more than a bladeless hilt, it was long enough for a two handed grip, was mostly polished black steel with copper fittings, with a nice curved knuckle guard that went from the crosspiece to the pommel. The crosspiece's other side, behind the blade's back, was curved upwards just a little, and the pommel was pointed subtly, just in case you wanted to smash someone in the face with it. The aperture was silver (out of necessity) and was basically a right angled triangle with a slot in the middle for the blade to emerge.

Before Rias could take the box, I offered it to Kiba. "Now, before I let you have this Rias, I'm going to ask our resident cheatyface sword maker to made you a... less dangerous model."

Rias looked a little disappointed as Kiba took the hilt out of the box, moved it with his hand a few times as if it really had a blade on it, then made a plain metal blade with his other hand. The pommel was much smaller, and the crosspiece/knuckle guard was thinner, but it was a exactly how the real thing would look when it was turned on.

"When he says you are good enough with that to not cut your arm off when you swing, then he will give your actual blade to you." I said as Kiba offered his version to Rias, "Aside from a couple of small differences to allow for weight, his version is exactly the same as what that will be when it's turned on." I was actually surprised he got it so perfectly, with the straight backed blade the exact length, and the little curve on the last bit before the point.

"I do have formal training you know." Rias accepted the blade, "Mostly with a single handed foil but still!"

"Then you won't need as long as someone like Issei."

"Hey... I'm getting better with Ascalon!"

"There there, Issei-san."

"Remember when you used your power on that little block of wood? Imagine having something like that as a sword, and touching it to your arm accidentally."

Rias frowned, but nodded, "Very well. I will be in your care, Yuuto-kun."

"Tonight, and every night you can, I want you to spar with everyone you can. If this is going to be your weapon of choice, then you will need to fight against as many styles as you can. Kiba? Stick with her and make as many blades as you need to."

"Yes Sensei." They both said.

"Can I at least turn it on?" Rias asked.

I considered saying no, just because I could, but nodded to Kiba, who offered it to Rias. "Just hold it like you would normally, and let your power run through your hand. Like you were about to cast it, but don't actually cast it." The two of them traded weapons.

She held the hilt as if she were facing off against someone (though no one was anywhere in front of her), and suddenly she was holding a blade made of... nothingness. Almost pure black, with hints of crimson swirling upwards from the emitter, it seemed to drink the light of the room as it rippled soundlessly.

"I suppose since you have it on." I started, standing directly behind Rias and wrapping my arms around her to hold her wrists, "This is actually two 'blades' in one, a combination of my shield cube and 'personal power' cube." She let me move her sword hand, bringing the blade closer to her body, "The back and sides of the blade are safe."

I reached with my other hand and took the flat of the blade between my fingertips. After a moment, a little nervously, Rias did the same, "I see." She nodded, "I wondered why you made it single edged."

I stepped away from her, but took the hilt away from her as I did, "I'm probably the only person you will ever meet who can't hurt themselves with a weapon. But, that doesn't mean I forget that others can." I handed the hilt back to Kiba, who offered Rias his 'plain steel' version.

"Now, before our special guest of the night arrives, I have some stuff of my own to test. Kiba? If you'd exercise your cheatyface ability a little more?"

He nodded, putting the fancy hilt away while his other hand made a blade of smoking darkness, "Irina-san? Xenovia-san? If I could ask you to help me try and beat up Sensei?"

"Hm, this leaves me without a partner..." Rias frowned.

"Issei? Armour up and work on your defence." I said, putting on my nice new white metal shin guards.

* * *

Aside from the fact they were made of divine metal and white (like... Vali's armour white), they had the new design of enchanting on them, with that interesting constellation design, and were backed with leather I'd made from Fenrir's massive pelt. His skin was so thick I had to use a saw to cut a single square of it into sheets that I could use, but once done, it made great durable backing for my new equipment.

Because of their 'allergy' to divine objects, I didn't attack at all as the three of them worked together. And even though they were going at full speed and not pulling any punches (so to speak) my bracers and shin guards were working perfectly. Since I knew what my opponent had, Sindri and I didn't enchant my bracers to 'resist' unholy/dark energy as 'reject' it. As we sparred, I could see the flaming black aura around the blades Kiba had made get pushed away from the edges as they got close to the metal of my armour, rendering the edges I blocked into nothing more than plain metal.

And not to brag, I was a fair hand at making armour tough enough to stop 'normal' things. With the usual assortment of enchantments working with the 'anti darkness' one, by the time our special guest arrived about a half hour later, my armour had only a few tiny scratches on it, and that was only on the Fenrir bone enamel I'd painted onto them.

* * *

"Good evening, Souji-san," Rias was the first to greet him as he appeared on the field, taking a small break with Issei.

This prompted the rest of the room to ease back then stop their own sparring, myself and my three attackers included. Of all of us, Kiba looked to be the most worn out, but that might have been because he was empowering the swords with the best 'darkness' element he could. I gave my gauntlets a good look, nodding at the lack of damage and started taking them off.

"Master." Kiba greeted, "Thank you for coming."

"How could I refuse an invite from my best student?" Okita smiled in that laid back manner he had, "Especially when I get to visit the rest of you. Pretty good showing in that last game."

There were a bunch of shy 'thank you's' from Rias's peerage, "Um..." Irina started, "Who's this guy?" She stage whispered to Xenovia.

"Oh right, still haven't met all of you." Okita laughed, "I'm getting old, aren't I?"

"How's your shoulder?" I asked him, the two of us sharing a smile. I finished tucking my new gear back in the bag I'd brought.

"This." Rias started, "Is Souji Okita, my brother's knight."

Okita bowed just a tiny bit, enough to be polite among friends, but insulting to anyone who cared about formality (which none of us did). Reaching a hand under his shinsengumi haori and scratching his side, he said, "Pleasure." (also in that lazy formal way.)

"Master Okita was my first real teacher for a blade." Kiba said, "And while I prefer a more western style..."

"Despite my best efforts." Okita stage whispered over Kiba.

"I owe the foundations of my skill to him." Kiba finished, looking to me, "Sensei?"

"Just a moment..." I picked up the (Cerberus) leather sword case and brought it over to Kiba.

"See? You can make nice cases for things." Rias pouted, getting a 'there there' from Akeno.

"Since our first meeting ruined the sword you used." I started, handing the sword to Kiba.

Kiba opened the flap of the leather case, and exposed the hilt and just a little bit of the sheath, offering it to Okita, "We've made you a replacement."

Okita accepted the bundle, taking out the nice blue lacquered sword/sheath, and slinging the leather case over his shoulder by the strap I'd put on it, "It's not going to vanish the next time the sun comes up or something?"

"I made it, using my own skill, special steel, and tempering it in actual hellfire." I said, "As well as wrapping the hilt."

"I just sharpened the blade, and painted the sheath." Kiba said with a smile. "And I may have tested it a couple of times, just to make sure I had it sharp enough."

Okita nodded, carefully unsheathing the blade. The mix of metal I used was my own version of Welf's weapon grade steel, and a tiny adjustment on the hardening since it would be a Knight's weapon, meant for super fast speeds. The result was a nice gleaming silver/black, with a clear and nearly straight hamon line.

His verdict? "And it's not even my birthday." He grinned, "I also hear you wanted a sparring partner?" He gave his new sword a few simple swings, "Hm, the wrapping is just a little off."

"I was too busy trying not to get stabbed the last time I looked at the other blade." I shrugged, "And yes. I agreed to a duel with someone using five unholy artifact level swords, and six arms. The prize apparently, hopefully, will be more bits of my missing dungeon."

"Think they will back out on you?" He asked.

"I hope not." I shook my head, "Because I also said that I'd leave the one who has my missing dungeon bits for last." Most of the others laughed nervously, but the ones who didn't were there when I'd handed what was left of Cao Cao to Siegfried.

Okita seemed to understand, nodding, "Well, as you can see, I brought my spare blades." In his sash were a paired Dai-sho, a katana/wakazashi pair, "We can get started any time. Though, I don't think I can do six arms."

* * *

(Issei)

I wished... I wished I were stronger.

It was amazing! The instant Sensei and Okita-san were given the signal, they were just blurs of colour! Even with all the training I'd done, and all the help I'd been given, if it weren't for Sensei wearing almost all black, and Kiba's Master wearing that blue uniform, I might not have been able to figure out who was who!

But... But I hardly see them. This is what she meant by super human combat... Even with my knight armour, and my boosts, I was still slow compared to this...

"Relax your eyes." Kiba said suddenly, snapping me out of the trance I was in, listening to the ring of metal and the snap of fabric.

"Huh? Kiba?" I lost sight of them, frowning since it was so amazing!

"Don't look at them, look at everything. If you focus too hard on a single thing, you'll miss everything else." He gave my shoulder a pat, then pointed to another part of the room, "As a knight, and sempai, I'm telling you this will be your next step as you get faster."

Damnit! Why couldn't Kiba just be another pretty face?

He was right though... I looked to where he was pointing, and saw Sensei and Okita-san come together again, her hands almost invisible, while his swords looked like flashes of light over a pond! "Will I ever be this fast though?"

"Not until you can see like they do." Kiba said, "Don't be so hard on yourself, Issei-san, you're maybe a step behind me now, maybe only a half step."

I looked at Kiba, surprised, but his eyes were glued to the two of them fighting.

* * *

I was right. The rematch between Okita and I, now that he had a second blade, was much different! It didn't help that I hadn't replaced my scale coat, and even now I could feel the mild sting of a half dozen small cuts. I'd only hit him once in the past five minutes, a single index finger to his lower ribs, but that wasn't enough to do more than -maybe- leave a bruise.

We had long exceeded the speed of sound too, my eyes and the pressure of his movements the only way I could detect him reliably. I was at the limit of my adventurer status it seemed. Even with being able to get into literal biting distance from him, that second blade of his was just too agile for me to do anything about it.

With a sudden 'trap jaw' move, he brought his katana towards the top of my shoulder, and the wakazashi towards my lower ribs, forcing me to either get locked in place to block, or hop backwards. I opted for the disengage, to catch my breath and maybe spare a second or two, to see if those cuts were worse than I thought.

"Wow." Okita said, taking a deep breath and rubbing his side, "Felt like you stabbed me with that one."

My bracers were actually smoking in a couple places and nicked shallowly all over, but were still in good shape. And aside from ruining my shirt, none of my cuts were serious at all, "I just... can't seem to get past your swords." He was faster than Bell, I was sure.

"Really? You were faster the last time we fought." He looked at his blades, "Your armour was harder though."

"I'm not wearing the same stuff. Have to make a little adjustment for it, or I'd end up cut to bits." I replied, waving off Asia before she could come over to heal either of us.

"Bahhhh, now you're just making excuses." He grinned, and I could feel his energy, his Ki (now that I was more 'aware' of such things, I knew what to call it) shift a little, "I'm under the same rules as you. No need to worry about really getting hurt, right?"

"Such a generous offer Sensei." Kiba said, "You should take it seriously."

"Yeah! Kick his..." Issei paused as both my golden tails pointed their tips at him from across the room, "Rear. Yeah..."

I had to laugh. It was so silly! Once they had this room, I was elated they could all train without worry. That an accident wouldn't be fatal, that they could overpower their sparring partner without fear of lasting harm. Yet, here I was, worried I'd hurt someone by going all out.

"Silly fox." I heard Akeno whisper, winking at me when I glanced over.

"Thank you for reminding me." I bowed to Okita, "And forgive me for not fighting more seriously."

"It was a good warm up." He shrugged, "Oi, Yuuto!"

"Master?"

"I can't do six arms, but you think we could do four?"

"I will try to keep up, Master, Sensei." Kiba bowed, a pair of short curved blades forming in his hands."

I took a deep breath. I no longer needed to 'pull' the power from my tails... It was simply all there, all the time, waiting for me to give it purpose. "I will not bend, I will not break." I started...

* * *

(Issei)

OH! There it was! Sensei was actually using her signature moves! I could see the air around her fill with static, kind of like when Akeno and Rias glared at each other. And her body kind of harden, like when Xenovia-chan started to swing Durandal around!

" _Sir Kiba is right you know._ "

"Huh?" Ddraig sounded kind of... thoughtful.

" _You were, by far the weakest of my hosts to start, but now? Your odd methods aside, you are easily within the top ten of all my hosts. Even what she is doing now isn't far off for you._ "

"No..." I shook my head as Sensei's body started to stretch the fabric of her shirt... It was okay to look when she wasn't teaching me right? "She's still so far ahead... And even if I can reach her, it would only be until our power wore off right?"

" _Even she isn't at full power all the time. She just has better focus than you._ "

I couldn't argue... "Shh... I think they are about to start..." My partner only replied with a faint chuckle.

Both Kiba and I looked towards the sidelines at Rias, who raised a hand, "Be-"

Okita and I met in the middle with a blur of motion and a shower of sparks. I managed exactly one block with my forearms before Kiba caught up to us, his two blades aiming for my arm just as I started to move it for a punch. Forced to halt the attack or risk getting stabbed, I blocked a followup from Kiba, only to have Okita defend him when I saw an opening. I was forced to back up as they repeated the 'attack/guard/attack/guard' pattern.

This...

This is exactly what I needed!

Four arms, with the same mind. Siegfried would be the same! This is what fighting Kiba Xenovia and Irina lacked. They were skilled, they were fast, but they were too... individual.

But Master and Disciple together, both with a plan and working without hesitation or flaw. Even as we started to edge towards the speed of sound, they worked together without issue.

Block, step forward, defend, step back... We were at a total stalemate. But something was different with me this time. As we reached the ten minute mark, with my lungs burning, my skin feeling hot and cold at the same time... I wasn't feeling any strain at all.

I no longer had to spend effort, or attention, to draw on my power. Even though my body had crossed the mana-matter barrier, even as we went from ten minutes to twenty, I felt, no, I knew, the only thing I'd need later was a shower and a glass of water.

It was then, at twenty one minutes into our match, I decided to stop letting myself get pushed around...

As soon as Kiba stepped in to defend Okita, I didn't step back, but instead switched focus. If I couldn't overcome the four blades working as one to defend the body, I would simply remove the blades until the body was defenceless.

Kiba seemed to spot my change in plan but was just a little too slow to do anything about it. Instead of defending as I had been, I let his blade through my guard, accepting a slash to my side, but trapped his arm under mine. I twisted my body in a half turn, dragging the boy along with me and tripping him with my leg, letting go just in time to stop Okita from running me through. But now that he was alone for a second or two, I captured one of his wrists with a hand, pulled him towards me (getting cut again) and driving the point of my elbow into his chest just under the throat.

* * *

And we arrived in the medic room, Okita falling to his knees like a stringless puppet, while I blinked in surprise at the sudden shift in location.

"ow." Okita groaned, "Oh yeah, classic heart crush through the rib cage."

I let go of his wrist and looked around, "Yeah, the body is mostly water... But why... oh..."

My unbreakable grip seemed to have a bit of a side effect with the safety measures of the rating game. I reached down and offered Okita a hand up, "Sure Kiba didn't get you?" He laughed, "Going to be sore tomorrow..."

I looked myself over, slowly letting go of the power I'd fed to my body, letting it settle back to its resting state, "Well, he did manage to cut my back on the way by..." Yup, no salvaging this shirt...

Asia appeared in the room, rings at the ready, "Sensei! Okita-san! ... Thank goodness."

"Is it just me, or does she remind you of an angry kitten?" Okita asked, "Thank you." He said as Asia glowed over him.

"Something wrong?" I asked, watching the look of discomfort ease off Okita's face.

"Well, as soon as you vanished, Rias-san started getting messages about something wrong with the room." Asia turned her attention to me, and I could feel the wounds I'd taken zipper up and heal over, "We were worried something had gone wrong."

"Guess you'll have to be careful if you ever do fight officially." Okita laughed.

"No kidding..." I hmm'ed, my tails giving Asia a hug since while I might be healed, I still had blood all over my shirt, "Suppose I'll let Azazel know. Returning to the field!"

* * *

After assuring everyone that yes, we were fine, no it wasn't serious, and that we (Okita Kiba and I) hoped they all learned something as well, I returned to my room, this time with Akeno walking home with us. Okita had opted to stay the night there, mostly to take advantage of their five star hotel accommodations, and to be at the shrine tomorrow.

"If you say 'Kami-sama is so strong', I will tickle you." I told Akeno as soon as she opened her mouth.

"Is that a promise?" She asked, holding my arm, "You seemed to have gotten closer to your true power."

"It feels that way, yes." I nodded, taking my arm out of her hold, and putting my hand on her far hip to encourage a hug, "Thank you for helping me get there. Ready for tomorrow?"

She leaned on me, putting her hand on my far hip as well, "Yes." She nodded, "Do you have everything ready?"

"I think so." I hmm'ed for a moment, "My item, a finished yet still not blessed shrine, a Miko, and I hope all the right people getting the message."

"Oh that's right, it will be made public that the Japanese Pantheon has joined the alliance... Do you have a fancy table? Maybe some nice ink? Are you going to bring food?"

"I actually do have a nice table. Needs a little work, but it's something I've been poking at on and off for Sona. I might bring a little food, just to have it there... Hm, suppose my morning will be busy..."

"Well, if Amaterasu-sama is the one blessing the shrine, the ceremony will be either at noon, or midnight..."

"The points where the sun, or moon, are at their peak." I nodded, "Well, since it's a school day, I will guess it will be midnight. You guys did help a lot for this too, so I'm guessing they'll want you there."

"That will leave only three days before your duel..."

"I'll be fine."

" **I hope so. I would rather not have to avenge you.** "

"But he would!" Delly added.

" **Yes I would.** "

"Good to know." I smiled, giving Shinkage a pat on the head, and Delly a hug with a tail.

* * *

October 13

I was left alone for the day, and the work in the shop was mostly quiet stuff. My new equipment was re-enamelled and waiting for me to try and add it to my full suit of armour, I had some of Fenrir's hide soaking in the usual mix of 'workplace hazard' chemicals (though, I doubted it would need it, but why risk it?) and now, I was finally finishing the nice table I'd promised Sona, for... encouraging Koneko to remove a tree for me.

While yes, it was just wood from some old tree out in the little forested area near the ORC building, it was still fairly large and without any serious problems, like say, insect nests or the like. After cutting the middle for the biggest plank I could get from it, I went about staining it so it matched the nice dark woods of the shrine, and using the left over bits to make legs, and even more left over bits to make a nice chair (unpadded) for the treaty signers to sit in while they signed a paper that had actually already been signed...

Nope, still didn't like politics.

Aside from HIDA reminding me to eat, ("Or I will send a text to Akeno-san saying you didn't, putting you at risk of unwanted vacation time!") and using my new understanding of 'mystical circuitry' enchantments (I'd have hugged Sindri, but he seemed the type to believe girls still had cooties or something) to make a possible enchantment to allow Shinkage to fly, or at least 'not fall like a stone'...

Nothing bad happened.

"HIDA? Are there any significant astrological events happening right now?"

A pause as her floating avatar put on one of those square scholar caps, "Aside from the moon being in Pisces until tomorrow, not really. Though, if you wanted a horoscope, I could find one for you?"

"No, that's okay."

Delly was giggling as she walked around the edge of the new table, her little feet wearing wooden sandals and leaving small imprints on the still drying lacquer, leaving behind something similar to a Celtic knotwork pattern. "Getting suspicious of all the quiet?"

"Yes." I replied without hesitation.

" **They probably think you might be nervous or something.** " Shinkage rumbled, " **Meeting Gods, formal events, and politics.** "

"I wonder who's next on the list. Hindu? Greek? I wonder if the Aztec would even go for this, considering their followers are pretty much lost to history." I mused, pausing my drawing and looking at my work, "You know, this new enchantment style... I wonder how far I can take it..."

" **Hopefully far enough to keep me from getting gravity poisoning again?** "

"Hey, could you give him dragonfly wings?" Delly asked, "I mean... it has 'dragon' in the name, can't be a bad idea right?"

" **Urg, no. Please don't. Four wings feels so unnatural.** " Shinkage actually managed a shiver with his metal body, " **I have no idea how some of those other dragons did it...** "

"At best, they will be constructs of light." I shook my head, "Maybe, maaaaaaybe like Vali's wings. You know, if I can get it at all..."

* * *

As evening descended, I, and my small army of youkai, made sure the shrine was indeed ready. Paint was touched up, walls were dusted, floors were swept... It was like I was about to have long lost family visit and wanted to make a good impression for them.

I suppose it was more 'distant' relatives than 'long lost'... But still. By 11:30 pm, the shrine was spotless, the nice fancy table was set up (with a fancy ink stone no less), my 'artifact' was sitting in the 'public shrine' on its own little table and covered in a sheet of soft leather, waiting to be blessed and placed on a nice wooden stand in the 'private' shrine (Honden)...

At 11:45 pm, I very carefully lit eight candles in each of the rooms (eight being a lucky number since it is close to the word for 'prosperity' Han-a, and Han-ei respectively) with my foxfire, and went to stand in the middle of the shrine grounds, just behind my two happy fox guardians, with Shinkage at my side and Delly over my shoulder.

And I could feel them. The presence... no, the very footsteps, of Amaterasu, as She touched down at the bottom of the stairs leading to my shrine. While Her arrival felt like a drop of water (very cold water) on my back, it was followed by another 'footstep' this one like someone putting the hilt of a sword into my right hand. Susanoo had arrived.

Last, feeling like a friendly brush against my shoulder, was Inari.

"Don't look so nervous." Delly whispered, appearing over my shoulder with a quiet 'poof' that seemed loud with all the expectation in the air.

"They're here." I said. If all was going to plan, Okakai and Fukawa would be standing aside to let them pass. But they weren't...

Like a beam of sunlight on my face, while the rest of me stood in shadow, I felt the arrival of Michael. And as soon as his feet touched the ground, as the feeling of warmth faded, I felt a tingle of... dark amusement? Azazel.

I made sure my nice (yet again replaced) battle kimono (This one in the light blue/white of Hestia, not the Gremory red/black) was just right. Yet, the two Oni hadn't moved.

An infinite watery cold, and the sudden feeling of looking into the abyss itself, marking the arrival of Serafall the Leviathan, and Sirzechs the Lucifer. Yet still, the Oni blocked the gate.

I felt a slight static tingle over my skin, marking the arrival of Odin, even as I heard a distant rumble of thunder.

Then, almost invisible among the titanic presences at the foot of the stairs, feeling like I was watching someone important, as they walked towards me against a seemingly impassible crowd, Akeno stood in front of the two Oni.

And now they moved.

"If she wasn't such a good Miko, I'd complain about how much of this she springs on me..." I grumbled quietly, feeling the procession of them walking up the steps slowly.

" **Did you remember the tree?** " Shinkage asked.

I blinked, then got a pre-emptive swat on the back of the head from my golden tails, "Damnit no I didn't... Delly? The sakura cutting from Yasaka's shrine?"

"Right! Sir Skitters!" Sir Skitters 'poof'ed out of my mana, then dashed after Delly as they went to get the branch I'd gotten from Yasaka. Thankfully it was in a nice box by the well, since it needed a little water before we stuck it in the ground, and not back in the ORC.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself again as I felt them get to the half way point of the stairs. Then, just as I could see the top of Akeno's raven hair, Delly and Sir Skitters returned to my side, one with a little smudge of dirt on her cheek, the other carefully brushing a foreleg over his collection of eyes.

She gave me her best smile as she walked ceremoniously up the last few steps, the others following lockstep with her pace, and stopped just inside the second Torii. She turned, bowed to them all, turned again, and came to stand by my side. "Welcome to Kuoh, honoured guests." She said, the two of us bowing deeply to them, even as I felt the gathering of both Rias and Sona's peerages starting up the steps behind them.

* * *

Amaterasu, lovely in Her perfectly average way, toured the grounds of the rebuilt shrine while everyone else simply stood waiting on the steps, just outside the inner Torii. She didn't take long, and to be honest, it wasn't a very large place to begin with. But once She had walked around the outside, and looked into each room (except the private shrine) She returned with me and my small entourage to face those gathered outside.

"By the light of the sun, and its reflection on the moon, I once again bless these as neutral grounds. All are innocent upon these grounds, and will only be barred entry if they break the rules of neutrality."

In plain words? Devil, Angel, Fallen, youkai, commoner, royalty, God, whatever... You could come here to chat/conduct business. But only business. Any violence or the like and you would be faced with... Well, for the moment, me. In my absence? Any of the guardians who just so happened to be around. As well as any other negative effects you might suffer for being on consecrated ground.

Amaterasu stepped forward, away from me, then turned to face me. Inari stepped through the gate and looked to Akeno, "Is the item, representative of this shrine's spirit, ready?"

"Kami-sama, it is." Akeno replied.

Leaving the rest behind (including the giant white fox) Inari stepped forward. Only when Akeno, Inari and myself got to the Public shrine, did everyone else step onto the grounds. The 'private' shrine, the Honden, was a place for only me. Even Amaterasu averted her eyes from it, making it, on a spiritual level, mine and mine alone.

Thankfully only the item I'd made would actually live there, since it was a small room, with only enough space for the stand on the wall and for me to do my morning stretches, about three metres square. It was also enough space for a very cozy tea ceremony, if I so desired.

I picked up the leather wrapped metal plate, all twenty five kilograms of it, and followed the two of them to the door leading to the Honden. Akeno opened the door, and the two of them made way for me so I could put the plate on the stand set into the wall, and flip the leather over it to reveal the shiny surface.

Then Inari closed the door, and wrapped me up in a huge hug, just as I turned around.

"It's perfect!" She said, and for just and instant she reminded me of Serafall having a 'squee' at something. She then reached out an arm to capture Akeno, "You two have done such a good job." She let us go, the two of us still kind of shocked, "Yes, I've kind of been cheating a little, looking in on you while you worked on everything." She said to me, "But I didn't once have to offer any guidance!" She added while looking at Akeno.

Akeno laughed quietly as I felt a blush creep up my face, "Thank you, Inari-sama." I managed, "Is this all?"

"You were recognized as the true land holder the instant Amaterasu-sama stood in front of the shrine. This is just formality." Inari turned and looked at the silver plated portrait, "I... might be just a little jealous of your offering though..." She brushed a fingertip over some of it but quickly took her hand away, "Oh my... so much memory in here..."

"Ko-san? Kami-sama?" Akeno reminded us we had a bunch of people waiting outside.

"Right." She stood up, did an 'A-hem' into her hand, "Congratulations! Oh, your collar is crooked..." She reached up and adjusted my collar a little, "There."

And so, the three of us left the room, walking with that slow ceremonious pace, those gathered outside cheering as we stepped out into the moonlight again.

* * *

There were more guests than I'd thought there would be. I hadn't expected Ravel, even less for her to give me a cheerfully coloured white/red box with a little plastic window, and a 'Kodori Sensei' plush doll inside it. I had to resist turning right around and enshrining it as well.

Micheal was there of course, his kind of timid smile comforting to look at, but next to him was... It would be highly redundant to say a 'divine beauty' but well, she was. Her expression was soft and kind, her blond hair was long but done up with simple clips to keep it from her eyes, and she had the perfect amount of curves for someone of her height, which were modestly accentuated by her robe/armour, the same light rest as Michael's, though she didn't have the silly cape ring he did. Oh, and she also had Longinus in her left hand. It wasn't glowing, and it was a much more sensible length (about two metres), and oddly, I... couldn't feel it. It was completely dormant in her hand, but it was unmistakably the same spear.

"Kodori Sensei." Micheal greeted, "Congratulations on what I hope is a short term as the land's guardian." He motioned to the woman, "This is a fellow Seraph, Gabriel."

Her voice was just right for 'loving mother' but her speech gave the distinct impression of 'not the brightest halo in heaven'. "Oh! So you are the one they call Sensei? But Micheal... Has she taught you anything?" She bowed to me slightly nonetheless.

"She has." He said, smiling just a tiny bit wider, "She has a gift for teaching, even to those like us."

Gabriel put her fingertip to her chin, "Do you give cooking lessons? The cookies you brought for everyone almost tempted me to have a second one."

"I will write down my recipe, and have it sent to you." I said, "Though, you will have to negotiate with the Gremory family for the right kind of berries."

"Oh! I don't mind that. ... I really don't understand why people are so nervous dealing with devils..."

"That's because some still work by the word of a deal, and not the spirit." Azazel said from behind me, "Micheal, Gabriel." He greeted.

"Sir Azazel is right." Micheal nodded, "We are truly blessed to see such change happening after all that's gone on."

"Well, I just hope it stays like this." Gabriel smiled.

Lemme tell you, when someone says 'a sunny smile'...

"Pretty..." I heard from somewhere just below chest level.

"That she is, Leo." Azazel grinned, "Hope you don't mind?"

"We are signing the treaty soon, congratulations again, Kodori Sensei." Micheal nodded to me, while Gabriel waved cheerfully, "Sir Azazel, thank you as well."

"Sure." He gave a mock salute, and the two angels wandered towards Sirzechs and Serafall.

I looked back, and down at Leonardo, "Mind? Not at all." I knelt, noticing that behind and to the left of him (not quite hidden behind Azazel) was the strange faceless lady in the red dress, "How are you feeling?"

"I did well with my homework, so I was allowed to come here tonight." He said, smiling after a moment, "You look pretty as well, Miss Kodori."

Behind him, the faceless mother figure rippled, and the colours of her flowing Indian dress/wrap seemed to bleed, changing to the same light blue/white of my dress. "Thank you, Leonardo." I smiled, "You know, she looks good in it as well."

He looked back at her, confused, "That's... strange. When did you change?"

I had no idea how someone/thing with no eyes/face, could be expressive. But I could tell that this weird mother figure was smiling mischievously. Azazel on the other hand, discreetly took out a cell phone, checked something, looked puzzled, then put it away in the breast pocket of his suit.

"All mothers have their magic." I said, giving Leo a pat on the shoulder, "It's good you're doing well in school."

"Koneko is helping me... And Kunou... Mother likes them too."

"Well, if you ever need my help, ever. For anything. Anything at all. No maaaaaater what. Let me know." I took his hand, and held it lightly, "Azazel knows how to get in touch with me, and so does everyone in the ORC."

He seemed a little puzzled, maybe it was me holding his hand, or my sudden offer, but his eyes cleared up, "I think... I'm okay now. But..."

"Hm?"

"Can I have another cookie?

"If there are any left, yes you may." I said.

He smiled sleepily, and unable to resist, I gave his white hair a ruffle. Then of course, I had to fix it... Then dust a little lint off his shoulder... and pat his head again... Azazel chuckled, "We'll have to chat later then." He then gave me a lazy salute as he followed the two back towards the table where the small supply of baked goods I'd brought had been left.

I was about to turn around, but my tails were suddenly holding someone upside down.

"I was so close too." Odin said, unconcerned that he was now hanging upside down.

Looking over my shoulder, (and ignoring a few titters of laughter and one cry of 'Lord Odin! Can't you keep your hands to yourself?') I said, "Now, I'm really new at being a shrine spirit, but I'm pretty sure getting my rear felt up by someone who isn't pre-approved to do so, isn't on my list of duties."

My tails put him down on his feet, and dusted/boffed his nice grey/blue robes back into order again. "I may have to write that into the treaty then." He chuckled, "Well done, by the way. Good to know that at least someone listens to us Gods occasionally."

"You're known for collecting prophecies, perversion, and having sipped from the fountain of knowledge." I shrugged, putting my arms into my sleeves and bowing, "I listen to the Gods. All of them. But while I will only obey one of those without question, that doesn't mean I don't actually consider what they say."

"Well, you have less than three days to figure out how to use it." He stroked his beard, "Oh, I'll have something for you, when all this pomp and ceremony is done." He sighed, "I wanted to go drinking later too..."

"Well, I just happen to have some of that cherry sake Azazel likes, if you wanted to try and convince him to go with you." I smiled, "I'll get it for you after the signing."

"I suddenly feel more eager to sign a redundant bit of fancy paper!" He grinned, "Now where is that lovely Amaterasu..." He shuffled off, leaving me momentarily alone.

"Sensei!" Issei called out, "Oh hi... And hello? And... Hm, Sensei?"

Again I had to look over my shoulder to greet someone. No hanging upside down though. "Enjoying the party?" I had to collect my tails one by one, "Ah, you used Akeno's soap, didn't you?"

"Yeah... I was kind of in a rush to shower before this..." He laughed, "I was wondering something."

"Even off duty, I am still a Sensei." I nodded.

"Is this what it's like for you? Back home?"

Again, he reminded me of Bell. So much so, I just... had to mess up his hair. But after a couple ruffles, I gave his shoulder a pat, "Yes." I said with a smile, "My lesson tonight, Issei, is 'you are who you know'. You might not 'get' politics, or all the other stuff you are learning as you work on being part of Rias's peerage. But this is a very important lesson."

I stood beside him, and turned him with me as we did a kind of spin in place, "No matter where you come from, if you know 'nobody' then you are a 'nobody'. But as you connect with people, good, bad, friend, rival, enemy, teacher, student. You become a 'somebody' to them." I stopped, the two of us facing Rias and Sona (who were chatting about something or other). "How you deal with the people you know, changes what kind of 'somebody' you are to them. And how they treat you will tell you what kind of person you are to them."

"I... never really thought of it like that." He said, waving to Rias as she glanced over to us, "But it's really amazing isn't it?"

I gave him a little push towards Rias, "It is. Grow, learn. But do not change Issei. You're doing great so far."

* * *

And so, after all those gathered had a chance to mingle, have a little to eat and drink, and generally feel welcome on this newly rebuilt and consecrated shrine of Kuoh, all the 'significant' parties got in line to sign the (I found out just before hand it was very mildly changed, so yes, this was a 'real' signing) 'Multi Pantheon Accord' treaty. It started with the newest member, Amaterasu, carefully dipping her personal brush into the ink made from the nice ink stone and signing with perfect form.

Next, Odin. Who didn't use a brush or quill, (both were provided) but instead took out a little dagger and pressed a bloody thumbprint onto the page.

Azazel used his own fountain pen (filled with the nice ink from the ink stone) and signed with a flourish.

Michael used a feather from one of his twelve wings, the dazzling show of his rank making some of the newer among us a little awestruck (such as Leonardo, who's mother figure suddenly changed to have little halo shaped earrings).

Sirzechs added his own bloody thumbprint, much the same as Odin had.

Then, as he stood, all those behind the table looked to me.

Suddenly put on the spot, I might have short circuited a little, "Huh?"

Akeno, dutifully standing behind me, gave my lower back a push, whispering, "They need a witness."

"Just so." Amaterasu nodded while most of them smiled, (though Azazel had to hide a chuckle behind his hand, "This is your land, your shrine, and your duty to witness such a significant event."

I held back a sigh, did not hold back a tiny glare at Akeno (who gave me a wink and stuck out her tongue at me) and stepped forward.

And so, over the line marked 'witness' I drew the Hestia Familia Emblem, the flaming bell, with the black fox holding the clapper as it rested around the bottom.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Three days to the duel, though you have to wait 5 days to read it! Hope I made this chapter interesting enough for you all. The next one will (hopefully) be quite the read.

Daeore on Ko-fi, if you want to toss a coin to your writer.

When a humble reader

Chanced to read along

About the Fox Kodori

And this song...


	108. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

Thankfully, not a single one of the guests was a messy person. Most of the cleanup was handled by Sona's peerage, bagging the paper plates and cups for recycling. Odin and Azazel sauntered off practically arm in arm, but only started talking about the kind of places they could still visit at this hour once they'd walked under the Torii and started down the steps. Michael and Gabrial gave me similar smiles, before they spread their wings (a dozen each) and vanished as they left the ground.

Both of the Devil peerages were rounded up after the cleanup promptly, because yes, it was still a school night. Rias must have been told something about Leonardo, because he left with them, that strange mother figure gliding behind him dressed in the Hestia colours.

This left me with my original entourage, the two towering, Kurin, and Kunou. (Oh, and dozens of randomly assorted youkai, who were very cautiously returning to the shrine grounds now that all the important people had left.)

"Hey." The rough voice of Brok called out, just as he and Sindri stepped out from behind the far side of the well, "I know we're late and all..."

We all turned towards them, "Well, he won't admit that he gets a little nervous around Gods." Sindri said as he shied away from all the looks slightly, "I however will readily admit to it!"

Brok didn't even swear at his brother for outing him. "Hm." Fukawa rumbled, "Not earth spirits..."

"No!" Sindri waved his hands up in front of him, "No no no, we're from the north. Dwarves."

"But not those merry kind! And not much for mining either!" Brok added.

"Don't worry." I said, "They've been teaching me all kinds of new stuff. Glad you made it, late or not."

"It seems Kodori-san knows everyone..." Kunou commented, "Ohhh, I like your armour." She said to Sindri (who was just a tiny bit taller than her.)

"Oh, why thank you." He did the same clean hand wipe on clean sleeve handshake thing he did for me, "I'm Sindri, this is my brother Brok."

They shook, and I introduced everyone to them.

"Well, at least you keep the interestin' company." Brok nodded, "Anyhow, here." He offered me something, "Found it over there sum'place." He waved off towards the forest, "Figured you'd want it."

It was the stone I had made from the river rock the Kappa had given me. "Oh! I thought Loki, may his ears burn with frostbite until the end of days, destroyed it..." It was even clean too.

"I knew I'd seen that symbol before." Sindri said proudly, "Told you so."

"Yeah yeah." Brok sighed, "Anyhow, good work an' all. Gotta ask though, you know, for the sake of 'contracted work'."

"It's an auspicious day brother!" Sindri sighed, "We could have asked tomorrow."

"Oh, my lessons? I think yes, the word of the contract has been fulfilled." I nodded, "The armour you taught me how to make held up very well to the harshest testing I could put it through."

The two of them nodded.

"However, I would like to extend an open invitation to visit, in case you wanted to teach me more." I added, "If all goes well, I will have more interesting things I'd like to make, and I would gladly listen to any wisdom you might share."

"An' there she goes, gettin' all polite and sh..." My golden tails arched menacingly, (probably because he was now on Shrine grounds, and not busy with teaching me) "Stuff..."

"We might be able to visit again soon." Sindri said.

"At least this one isn't 'here dwarf, fix this' or 'here dwarf, add that'..." Brok grumbled, "We'll make an effort I suppose. Maybe next week or something."

I nodded, and they both waved, and again, they simply vanished from my awareness as soon as they were out of sight.

"Delly? How do they keep doing that?"

She yawned before answering, "Oh, they have a special way of getting around. Highly classified and basically dwarves only."

"Drat. Suppose I'll just have to learn how to use the dragon veins..." I turned to look at everyone, "Thank you for joining in. I hope you forgive my lack of experience, and what I hope will be a sudden departure at some point soon."

"Kodori-sama, you've already set things in motion to keep these lands safe already." Kurin said, pausing to yawn behind her hand, then continuing, "You've placed guardians, helped the local youkai, and with the two here," She motioned to the Oni, "Your land will be safe until a replacement arrives after you return home." She bowed to Kunou, "Perhaps you will succeed her."

"There's an idea." I nodded, noting that Kunou was also yawning. "Okay, bed time for everyone... Pardon my breach of form." I said, scooping up the adorable nine-tails.

"We (yawn) accept your apology."

They laughed while I gave her ears a pat, "I'll put this stone in place to... later today I suppose... Keep watch you two." I said to my bronze foxes as I led everyone out and down the steps. My last act, before finally heading home, was to remove the 'Closed due to renovation' sign at the bottom of the steps.

* * *

October 14

Aside from a possible pasta night (something that was very quickly gaining popularity, and, that both peerages were learning to do themselves) and making a point to send Loaner (yes, you are a good fox, oh all right I'll give you a tummy rub, ears too? Sure I can do that. Cookie? Fine fine.) off to give Gabriel the 'hell cherry' cookie recipe from last night...

I had the day to myself.

Now, lacking the time to make another full suit of plate, to go with the 'white' theme of my new bracers/gauntlets/shin guards, I opted for something else. Working with Delly for some of the enchantment work, Shinkage and his powerful jaws and claws, Sir Skitters for his silk (yes you are a good spider, oh all right I'll give you a tummy rub, back too? Sure I can do that. Cookie? Fine fine.) I once again re-created my scale armoured coat.

Except this time, it was out of the silver/grey furred hide of Fenrir.

Aside from being a PETA nightmare... We had trimmed the long fur to only a couple of centimetres long. This would give me the stronger than steel protection of the fur, without me looking like a Sasquatch. With our collective of enchantment (new and old) knowledge, it had the usual assortment of protections from the usual dungeon hazards, the self repair function, and something Gasper had come up with from that book we'd salvaged from that human mage. Yes, a self cleaning function, because yes, this was going to get dirty.

I was just getting to work on the inside pockets, where my usual array of potion bottles and the like would go, with Shinkage Delly and HIDA working on cutting the new pant legs to size, when HIDA stopped in mid sentence.

"HIDA has a reminder!"

All work stopped, and we waited.

"You wanted to be reminded to administer one head pat to Gasper, the next time he visited the shop."

All eyes went to the garage entrance, where Gasper was peeking around the corner, his 'Brave Face' on. "Um, hello Sensei, Delly-chan, Shinkage-san, HIDA."

Making sure I wouldn't lose my place with my stitching, (then having Sir Skitters put a leg on the spot for me, yes you are a good spider) I went over to the entrance, knelt down, made sure my hands were still clean, and gave Gasper a headpat. "Hey kiddo, good to see you."

"Heehee... Thank you Sensei." He stepped into the shop, (out of the direct sunlight) and looked up at me as I stood, "I think I've got it right." He took out a bit of pink cloth.

It looked to be holding about the same size as one of the crystals I'd made, so I walked with him to a clear workbench (not many of those left with all the projects going on) and picked him up so he could stand on the bench and place the cloth on the table, "Tell me more, Professor." I smiled.

" **I am curious as well.** " Shinkage said, Delly and him coming over as well.

Delly placed a patch of leather over Shinkage's forehead and sat down on it, "Wow, that's very pretty."

"HIDA wants to see too." She pouted.

I went over to the nearest camera, and angled it towards the table.

"Thank you!"

He unwrapped the bundle, revealing the six sided (the usual quartz shape) sapphire blue crystal I'd grown during the recent festival. "Now..." He said before taking a deep breath (and getting a tail to hug) "Now, I'm pretty sure all of the crystals you gave me work. But, sapphire has the highest melting point. And since information storage does use little lasers, I wanted to use the best material... Oh, and Sensei works with metal all the time... And maybe you'll start a fire..."

I nodded, "That's good thinking." I gave his shoulder a pat, "But... how does it work?"

"Well, the information on how they are doing it with pure science... I had to negotiate with a few of my previous clients... Even if they are still in the early prototype phase..." He hugged a second tail, "But once I reminded them of past services, I got a few design ideas." He let my tails go, then carefully lifted the hand length six sided crystal, "Then, like you said, I used a little magic to... bridge the gap between 'idea' and 'working model'."

Both Delly and I shared an exact "Oooo (clap clap clap)" moment.

"Well, you know how they make those 3D pictures in glass blocks?" He asked.

"They use two lasers that are less than the temperature needed to etch the inside of the glass, and cross them to make a tiny spot of heat that marks the glass inside." I replied, "Heard they were doing that with cancer patients too."

"The idea is similar." He nodded, "I have a little test setup in my room to write to the crystal, and another to read from it. But, if I did it right." He looked over to me and made the most adorable universal sign for wanting to be moved by a larger person (putting his arms wide for a hug), "Down please?"

I put him down on the ground, and we moved over to HIDA's holo-tube. Shinkage moved a little stool over to the projector. He hopped up on it, and put his hand, and the crystal, into the tube, "HIDA? Can you read anything from this?"

HIDA's avatar shrunk down to about half of Delly's size, and hovered in a slow circle around the blue crystal. From the base of her holo-tube, where all her computer bits were, I could hear the fans spin up, going a bit faster as her processor worked. "I... think I see something?" A pause, "Um, could you lower it a little." Another pause, and her floating avatar changed again to a 3D head icon of her scratching her chin with a couple of ? marks over her head. "It looks like corrupted data?"

I went to my tool rack, and got a wide set of tongs. Getting a couple scrap bits of (normal) leather, I padded the grippy bits of the tongs, "Here." I said, Gasper getting the idea and letting me take the crystal out of his hand, "HIDA? Is this any better?" Now holding just the ends of the crystal, I lowered it further, just over the glass projection plate of her holographic array.

"Oh!" HIDA's floating head icon changed the ?'s for !'s, "Someone wrote Asimov's three laws in here."

I gave Gasper a raise eyebrow, and he blushed a little, "Anything else?" I asked.

Another pause, "Nothing I can see? It's very empty in here..." I took the crystal out, and handed it back to Gasper. HIDA popped back into her usual full size, and the fans slowed down, "Phew, that was difficult."

Once the crystal was safely back in his hands, and I'd put the tongs down, I gave him yet another headpat. "Seems you have proof of concept, and prototype."

"But... If I'm going to use it..."

"HIDA? Would you mind powering down for a little bit? Gasper needs to do a little work on your hardware."

"Oh? Is it an upgrade? But... What about the shop? You have me watching through the cameras too! And this project marked 'totally not a winter coat' isn't done yet!" Hida fretted in little circles in the projector.

" **It seems you are not the only one afraid of vacation time.** "

Delly laughed, but I could only shrug to defend myself, "Don't worry HIDA." Gasper said, "You can help me with the design."

"That's right. This is also a project." I looked back at the bits of not quite done work all over the shop, "We'll be fine finishing this up."

"Oh allllll right. I've already set up the automated message system to remind you of dinner tonight." She gave me an accusatory finger wave, then poofed into sparkles, the the entire system turning off.

" **It also seems Akeno has recruited her.** "

I nodded, "Want a hand getting this back to your room?" I asked Gasper.

"Yes please?"

* * *

After dropping off HIDA's machine and returning to the shop, we got back to work. After giving Sir Skitters another cookie for being absolutely still while all that went on, I returned to my pocket making, while the others went about cutting leather for the rest.

Akeno came to the shop, and through some mystic Miko power of hers, I was just flicking the last bits of lint off my new coat and making ready to put it on. Perfect timing as always.

* * *

"Oh my." She stopped at the door as I turned around, settling the coat on my shoulders, "All ready for winter I see."

"Winter is hardly noticeable in Orario." I repied, stretching my arms over my head, and making a few wide motions, "It's not the usual black and rust red... But it's comfortable at least." I did a couple of knee bends to test the leggings, "And no, I haven't forgotten about dinner."

She came over and gave the coat a pet, "I think this suits you." She smiled, "Sona-san and the others have already gathered everything and gotten a room set up for you to cook." She did a slow walk around me, Delly landing on her shoulder, "We'll also be having Leo-chan over as well."

"Good." I nodded, "Speaking of winter though. Delly?"

"Oh! I'll go pack it. What about the other one?"

"Loaner?" The white fox peeked its head out of one of my coat pockets, "Can you go give Bikou a dinner invite. He is allowed to bring Kuroka, Arthur and Le Fay. Vali can come too, IF he promises to behave himself."

Loaner wiggled out of my pocket and landed on the nearest table for the usual headpat and mana transfer, "I suppose we'll need a bigger room to eat in." Akeno said as Loaner poofed away, "Though, maybe you shouldn't spring this on President and Sona-san?"

"Why not? They surprise me with all kinds of little things all the time. Besides, as the invested spirit of Kuoh, I get to invite people over for the food I'm cooking." I grinned, "Besides, Kuroka has been visiting on and off since her reunion with Koneko, Arthur and Irina have been geeking out over holy swords, and Le Fey has been raiding every manga collection in the Hyoudou residence."

She looked surprised, "Ara, but no one has noticed. Well, except Kuroka-san visiting."

"I still have the Councillor plate." I nodded, doing a last turn this way and that with my coat, "I wonder if anyone else wants one of these..."

"I wouldn't mind. Though in a different style maybe?"

"Well, I'll ask at dinner." I extended a hand, summoning my nice fedora and plunking it on my head, "Gonna show it off before dinner. I'm sure Ravel can help come up with designs..."

* * *

Aside from showing off my new coat (and having everyone not working on dinner with me working with Ravel to think up designs, dinner went almost flawlessly. Aside from Kuroka guarding her tails when ever I was close, and Vali pretending to be grumpy, no one (even Rias and Sona) seemed to mind the extra guests. Even Leonardo and Azazel (and Leo's mother(?)) fit in without issue.

* * *

"So." I said, taking a box (yes, a reused cardboard box) from under my chair, "Bikou."

"Yes'm?" He paused in mid motion, almost getting some ice cream down his shirt before Kuroka rescued it by putting his bowl under the spoon, "Oh thank you."

"For being an amusing person, and giving me a hand with my search, I present to you, one aviator's scarf." I handed him the box.

At least he didn't complain about the box. Instead, he put it in his lap, opened it, and took out one end of a reasonably wide scarf. Lifting up the end, he continued to pull scarf out of the box...

And continued.

And continued...

Until he got to the other end finally, a big pile of silver/grey wool in his lap.

"Wow, how long did you make this thing?" He blinked at me.

"Four metres? You can wear it as a coat if you wanted to go above the clouds or something." I smiled as he moved back in his chair and looped it around himself a few times then around his neck in a proper scarf-like fashion. "Sona?"

She did sigh when I handed her the box, but smiled when she pulled out normal length scarf and a pair of mittens. "Thank you Sensei." She said, "I've no more needs for winter now."

"If anyone else wants any knitting done for them, lemme know." I said, "You're still going to get a plain box though."

* * *

Dinner done and cleanup underway, I put my coat back on and made ready to head back to my apartment. It would be a short visit, just for some personal care, because I planned on heading to the... my shrine to see if I could learn more of what I could do there. Just before I left the school however...

"So you're going to fight Siegfried?" It was Vali, waiting at the main doors of the school.

"Hopefully, it will be an honourable duel." I nodded.

"And if it isn't?" He walked with me as I left.

"Then it will be a fight." I shrugged, "If he owes you any favours, remind him about them."

"You shouldn't have an issue with that." Vali put a hand to his shoulder, the one I'd ripped off him, "He's not like Georg. If you have any problem, it will be from him, I think. There's more 'heroes' too."

"You almost sound worried about me." I made sure to not sound like I was teasing him, though I totally was."

"I want a rematch." He said.

" _So do I. Though for more academic reasons._ " Albion's voice said.

"No promises until Monday." I replied.

"Heh. Keep pushing Issei too. He's just starting to get interesting." And with that, he flashed into his balance breaker form, spread his wings and vanished into the sky.

* * *

" **If you need me, I'll be right here.** " Shinkage said as we got to the top of the steps to the Shrine. While I gave my two Fox Guardians a chin scratch, Shinkage went to the small sakura tree at the edge of the grounds, where the big tree used to be. No where near as grand, the cutting from Yasaka's grand sakura tree had taken root over night, and grown into a small sapling, almost a year's growth in a day.

"Thank you." I replied, "Delly? Sir Skitters? Jiru? Where are you going to stay for the night?"

"If you put Jiru up on the roof for me, I'll nap there when we go to sleep."

"Blup!"

Sir Skitters hopped off my shoulder and made his way to the roof ahead of us.

"Okay then." I hopped up onto the roof and set Jiru down on a flat spot made just for him. "See you in the morning."

* * *

Before all this, I'd never been one for meditation. My mind was a noisy place, with too many ideas, thoughts, and just... stuff, flying about inside. But, then I became an adventurer, and all that noise of my old life quieted down, gained focus. Part of it was the lack of 'modern' stuff. I had purposefully used my new cell phone for absolutely nothing else but work. The little computer too. Even going so far as to uninstall solitaire and minesweeper just to make sure the temptation for 'idle games' was gone.

Another part of it was the new stuff I had to learn. Language, social skills, combat skills...

Lastly? Well, a distracted mind got you killed in the dungeon.

So, I sat in my little room of the shrine, my private space that even the Gods acknowledged, closed my eyes, and... felt.

From my seat of 'power' I could feel, and see, and practically hear, the energy flowing through the ground. For the most part, Kuoh was just as simple as it looked on the surface. Not a large town, it was just starting to become a 'city of note', with a centralized 'down town' surrounded by various urban places. This was mirrored in the 'energy' of the land. The 'down town' was filled with a sort of 'noisy' energy, not bad, like that 'cursed' spot in Kyoto, but tangled, like a bunch of bright yarn after a bunch of kittens got done playing with it.

Around this noisy city core, were several other shrines and temples. Small modest structures, with only one seeming to be of any real physical grandeur, the energy they had flowing near them was smooth, glassy, almost a physical pleasure to brush my awareness against. There were other little spots of 'harmony' as well. One of them, I instantly knew, was where Kurin lived, her presence, and that of Fukawa, almost like a friendly wave from across the room. Okakai was easy to find as well, an almost looming presence, much like he was in the physical world, as he rested in a small cave.

Then there was the school.

Now, I was far from an expert, but I knew that whoever built Kuoh academy knew exactly what they were doing. It had, by far, the most energy going through it. But not just from the 'main' dragon vein, that extended all the way over my 'horizon' towards Kyoto (running under the school, then the shrine, and over my other 'horizon' towards China), but other, smaller lines of power. It was a nexus of different colours, a true meeting place of power.

Exactly as Sirzechs described it, when he chose to host the peace talks there.

"I hope, oh dear, I'm sorry."

I nearly lost my focus as Yasaka's voice brushed against my ears. I had to take a calming breath to regain the 'vision' of the weird dragon vein lit darkness.

"I wasn't expecting visitors." I said quietly, "I'm a little sad you didn't visit yesterday."

"My duties kept me away sadly." She said, "But Kunou said you conducted yourself flawlessly. And that everything went well."

"Most of that credit goes to my teachers." I replied, "But, to observe formality." I tried to sound imperious, though the metaphysical space made it sound a little odd, "Yasaka, I welcome you to my land, and hope you will guide me as I..." I couldn't keep a straight tone anymore, "Figure out what I'm doing..."

Her laugh seemed to brighten the world around me, "It may be too soon for you to start grooming the land directly. But understanding more of what you are seeing, and expanding on how you can use it... Yes, we can start there. How far have you gotten with your lessons with Kunou?"

"Not very." I sighed, "In two days time, I am fighting one of the ones responsible for your capture. The prize, I'm hoping, is a piece of the dungeon I am looking for."

"Oh dear... While not my area of expertise, much to my detriment in recent events... Maybe I can teach you a little of the more subtle ways to use the power of your land in combat."

* * *

By the time Yasaka and I had called it a night, I could already feel it was far later than I intended. At best, I'd get about four hours of sleep before the usual start of my day. I'd learned a lot in that time. Nothing I'd trust in a desperate combat situation. But maybe, with a little practice, I could gain more of an edge, the next time someone tried something in Kuoh...

Thankfully, my shrine already had a nice place to sleep, bathe and cook, so I didn't have to go back to the apartment for anything.

* * *

October 15

I spent the morning, after the usual list of things, adding the new coat, pants and 'divine' armour to the enchantment in my silk gloves and fedora. It was actually much easier than I thought it would be, but, it was still somewhat time consuming. I would need to work on my suit of plate further, to 'mix and match' armour, but that was a 'later' thing.

"You know Boss..." Delly started, looking at me as I put put my fedora on, making my new coat and pants appear with a rush of dramatic sparkles, "Hold still..." She snapped her fingers, and my nice smoke grey fedora changed colour to a sliver grey to match, "There."

" **Still wearing the scale shirt under that?** " Shinkage asked.

"For now." I nodded, "It still fits just right... Well mostly... Good grief." I gave myself a little heft, feeling my 'assets' settle a little better, "Besides, it's my last bit of original armour."

"Well, you would totally rock a white fur vest." Delly said with a smile, while Sir Skitters taptap'ed on the table in agreement.

" **I'm more worried about it being out of date, considering all you've learned.** "

"Fair. I suppose I do have..." I stopped, looked at the time, "Oh no..." It was just before lunch time.

"Boss? What's wrong? You got pale all of a sudden."

" **You've never complained about lunch time, even though you occasionally skip it.** "

"No... nonono... This is the worst timing." I felt the tingling -weirdness- just below my navel, "Was... this had to be... but..." I practically had to hobble to the workshop's bathroom, loosening my form fitting pants as I went, "DAMN!"

I was sure my three new friends were wondering what all the fuss was about, but I heard Delly clue in first.

"Oh... Well I suppose she is a father too."

" **You mean... Hrrrm. This may be a problem.** "

"This has to be why they waited for a full moon." I said, stripping out of my new pants and talking through the closed door, "But how..." I had maybe a couple of hours before I would have to really fight against my baser instincts, "The phone!"

"Those are secure though, right?" Delly asked, her voice telling me she was hovering by the door.

"Before, I had an older model, it got hacked, and my messages, and any that were sent back to me, were accessible." This included a conversation to Rias about the full moon, its effects on me, and to stay away.

"What about your duel? You won't be in any shape to fight, will you?"

"I don't know. Never tried anything more aggressive than a little bite or two." I grumbled, trying not to think about biting... or scratching... or, nonono stop that!

" **She promised, so she must.** "

"No matter what." I said, "Delly, you and the others MUST get that fairy circle started, and protected. If Georg and his groupies have any inkling about it, and try and stop you, it must be protected."

"I know Boss, but what about you? It's all meaningless if you don't come back with the dungeon fragments."

" **I will protect her if need be.** "

"I'm going to have to try and mix something in the lab." I glared down at my proudly standing anatomy, as if it knew I was talking about it.

" **I am surprised you haven't already.** "

"The original effect was basically an overdose of God's blood. If I fail to suppress it, it might have any number of effects, ranging from it never happening again, to making it last forever." I grabbed a towel from the little cupboard and wrapped it around myself, wincing as the simple contact of fluffy towel felt far better than it had any right to. "Delly? Send a message to... R... Akeno. She'll make sure the others stay away from me."

* * *

I had hours, maybe, before I wouldn't be clear headed enough to puzzle out some kind of... I dunno, 'cold shower in a pill'? Most problems of this nature were for 'under performance' not 'over performance'.

But, I had to be careful. Too much, too little, or a cross-reaction, might have... very bad side effects. I also had to work against my own 'abnormal resistance' ability, since it naturally suppressed or nullified effects than tried to go against the body's natural operation. Even healing potions were more of an 'accelerate' to the body's natural healing. And while drinking a potion that had gone bad might give you a stomach ache, if you had the 'abnormal resistance' ability, that would be the worst effect you might get.

I did that once, by the way, before I got that ability... Had to go home from the dungeon early and camp out in the bathroom for an embarrassingly long time.

* * *

Just to keep myself focused, I held my wedding ring in my mouth while I worked. My Wife's smile there when she herself couldn't be. Mixing, discarding, mixing, testing (not orally)...

"Kodori Sensei?"

A test tube (empty thankfully) snapped in my hand at the sudden voice, "Kunou? You shouldn't be near me right now."

"Akeno-san told me there was something wrong."

" **I am here as well.** " Shinkage's sounded ready to fight.

Not wanting to tell Kunou exactly what was wrong, and getting the idea that Akeno didn't tell her everything either... "Sometimes the moon makes me... more wild than I'd like. I can't really control it."

"She said you were trying to make something that would change your body? To help you? But you don't need that."

I could smell her through the door now. It wasn't an ugly scent... but... it was too close to me. "Please... Kunou... Get to the point right now, or go away." This was my place... not hers...

"Just change yourself!"

" **You are not safe here.** "

"You are a fox! Remember!" Her voice was getting more distant, and with it, a growl that I hadn't even realized I was making. "Stop pushing me! Put me down!"

Her voice, scent and presence faded, and I felt my calm(?) return, that was quickly being replaced by the slowly growing lust. I tried to put her words together in my head. Would it work? Could I change myself, even against a long lost Godly potion, that I'd overdosed on...

I wasn't going to get anything done at this rate, so I put my wedding ring down on the nearest table, quickly stripped out of my clothes, and tried to focus.

* * *

Doorknobs were... difficult.

The one on the big alchemy lab couldn't handle a gentle nibble, and was left discarded on the floor, so I just shouldered through the door. Turning back only to very gently grip my wedding ring in my teeth, I stalked down the hall, my big paws silent on the nice carpet.

The... urge was... distant now. I knew that if I changed back, it would jump right to the front of my mind (and body), but for now it was... a later problem. I had other worries, or my current lack of hands wouldn't last past midnight tomorrow. I needed to get into the ORC room, or outside, so I could get to my shrine. One had the teleport circle, the other wasn't warded from teleporting.

Thankfully, the ORC door (after being replaced a couple of times already) was a lever, not a knob, and my paw had no problem with it, though, I might (no, I very certainly did) have scratched the nice wood door. Once inside, I felt my nose twitching at the wide mix of scents in the air, and on the furniture. I had to resist the urge to just... sniff everything. I did however have to sniff the floor a couple of times to pick up the scent of magic, to find the exact edge of the teleport circle and make I had my hands feet and tails inside it before giving it a little power.

* * *

"Ko-san?"

The first thing I had done, as I arrived at the foot of the steps to the shrine and started climbing, was think of Akeno. She was already waiting at the top of the steps for me, though, she had the look of someone very much ready to run if need be.

I couldn't help but give her a poke with my nose, but when she tried to push my head away, I opened my mouth and dropped the ring into her hand.

"So... You're not..."

I huffed at her, sitting down like a good doggo.

"Oh, you are." She giggled as I curled my tails around for a little modesty, "But... Oh... we need a translator."

I thought of Loaner, and his almost glowing white body shook its way out of my collection of tails. I leaned down, and looked Loaner in the eyes, my head as big as his entire body. Bravest little fox, he bapped my nose with a paw, then turned to Akeno. She picked him up, and she touched her nose to his then gave his ears a pat.

"Oh, well, it is a weekend... We're mostly free. But will you be able to..."

Another eye stare, nose rub, ear pat.

"I understand." She then stepped forward a little and pushed my nose down out of the way so she could hug my head and play with my ears, "It's not can, it's must. Just like Mikoto-san says, right?"

I had to back away from her far too tempting scent, even though my ears wanted more attention. I settled on poking her in the ribs with my nose again.

"Well hold still then." She put Loaner on top of my head, then summoned a teleport circle around us.

* * *

It said a lot about how far his discipline had grown, when Akeno and I walked into the giant concrete room barrier space. Akeno in her (properly(?)) bra and pantyless Miko robes, and me as a large tiger sized fox, entered the room. Only after Koneko had lowered her guard did he do the same.

"Wow... Sensei? Is that really you?"

I gave him a raised eyebrow, and my eight tails weaved around behind me.

"Okay, silly question." His armour vanished, then his gauntlets, and he rubbed the back of his head.

"She's a little..." Loaner poked her nose to nose again, "She'll be mostly fine so long as she stays like this for a little while."

Rias, Asia, Kiba and Xenovia were here as well, the four of them covered in sweat, and everyone but Asia missing bits from their clothing, signs of prolonged sword practice. "This doesn't make me feel any better about letting you duel someone." Rias said, almost dropping her sword as Loaner jumped from Akeno's arms, off of my back, and into hers.

"Loaner is acting as translator." Akeno explained as the little white fox poked Rias in the ear with his cold wet nose.

"Ack! Okay fine, I know you promised... But now what?" She squinted at Loaner, who made another attempt to get her ear, "Don't you dare."

"That much is obvious, President." Kiba said, "If she can't fight normally, she has to learn to fight like this." Loaner jumped into his arms, and he dutifully gave him a headpat, "I must ask however, what of your special equipment?"

"After all that work too." Xenovia sighed, "Oh! Why not just tie those armour bits to your tails?"

I was about to give her a raised eyebrow, and maybe ask Loaner to give her the same wet ear treatment, but stopped myself. For such a direct idea, that wasn't really a bad one... I looked at Loaner, who jumped up down onto the floor, and gave me a nose boop. With a sudden glow, he vanished.

"Well, there goes your translator..." Issei said, "Now what?

My reply was a sudden cracking of the floor underneath me, and giving him a headbutt right to the chest, sending him flying backwards.

Again he surprised me by returning to his balance breaker state, in mid air (though he couldn't stick the landing and ended up sounding like a collection of falling pots and pans when he landed).

"Aww... But I wanted to pet you first." Asia pouted as she and the others jumped back away from me, my tails flicking out at them, a dozen foxfire (not nearly as sad looking as before) flames springing into existence around me, and my bleeding/steaming aura surrounding my body.

"Again, the obvious question." Kiba smiled, summoning not a sword, but a spear, "President?"

"Let's show her that we've grown too." Rias said.

* * *

Maki arrived just in time to dodge Issei, his armour cracked, his body bleeding in a few places, as he once again couldn't stick the landing after getting thrown. "Whoa!"

"I feel like a chew toy." He groaned, sitting up, "Sorry Maki-san, Sensei doesn't seem to be nearly as gentle like this."

Maki looked to the middle of the room, where most of Rias's peerage seemed to be surrounding a huge black fox. Everyone had obvious signs of battle damage. From Kiba and Xenovia's shredded clothing, Rias and Akeno burnt and sweating, and Koneko in basically her underwear, as Asia (only slightly blood covered, though not her own blood) helped her sit up.

Rossweisse appeared a moment later, holding a big leather bag that clanked, followed by Irina, dressed for combat in the skin tight black body suit her and Xenovia liked to wear.

Kodori herself stood in the middle of the combatants, bloody teeth barred in a snarl, her tails lashing about, her fur matted with blood in a couple of places even as her black/purple aura burned around her...

"Ko-san." Akeno called out.

* * *

The red around my vision faded in an instant, and I turned my head towards the voice. Akeno, looked back at me, getting closer while holding out her hand.

Everyone around me, aside from Akeno, backed away while lowering their weapons. And I could suddenly feel every hurt that had gotten through my guard. From stab wounds to scorch marks, I was covered in little spots of discomfort.

Oh, except for my muzzle, since Akeno was running her hand along it now.

"Wow Sensei... You look good like that." Another voice pulled at my attention, and I saw Maki getting closer. She... ... was lesser. Not a rival. A little sister. Yes. "Hey cut it out!" She said as I gave her a prod with my nose. She also gave my muzzle a pat, as was my due, "Sorry it took so long to get them. I couldn't handle them without help from Rose-san."

I looked past my little sister and Miko.

"Since I'm also a devil, I can't touch them without using magic." She said, "So I asked if Irina could help."

"And since being helpful is my duty, here I am!" Irina said cheerfully, "Oh, I brought your fox back." She started patting her pockets, "At least, I thought I did?"

Loaner once again shook himself out of my tails, and I nodded to him. He then jumped into Akeno's arms, and my Miko spoke for me.

"Irina-chan can help tie things down properly then. Ross...Rose? Rose and Maki can make sure they are done up properly afterwards." I gave Akeno a careful nudge with my cheek, in thanks.

I then moved around them to Asia. Slumping down to my belly with a quiet whine.

"Sensei, you are being too rough again." She said, giving me a Karate Chop of Justice, THREE times! "You'll just have to wait your turn."

So, I gave Koneko a light nudge with my nose, getting a "There there Sensei." In her usual flat tone, "That will teach you to use people as a chew toy."

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Well then. :) A little curve for our protagonist, as she gets ready for her fight with Siegfried. I wonder how many of you were thinking this might happen?

Daeore on Ko-fi, if you want to toss a coin to your writer, and see you in five days.


	109. Chapter 108

Work has been really nuts recently (I work at a Postal service). All this online shopping is killing my back, but helping me pay bills.

Anyhow, on with the show. :)

* * *

Chapter 108

There was no doubt I was at least putting up a fight before. I mean, on a pure skill level, I was much better than any of Rias's peerage. Kiba was starting to reach me by skill, Issei through sheer brute force, and Rossweisse wasn't too far off either on both.

But as a tiger sized fox? I was terrible. I was only doing as well as I had been because of all my usual tricks, and brute force. Being able to out-speed/strength your opponent could make up for a gap in skill. But it probably wasn't going to be enough against someone like Siegfried, who was used to bridging that gap already.

And now I had to get used to having... well, weighted tails.

After Irina had secured my shin guards, bracers and gauntlets onto my tails (leaving my two gold tails unencumbered) not only did I look (and feel) a little silly... It felt wrong. Not 'this is unnatural' wrong, just... Not what I should be doing. Crafter's pride maybe? But I didn't have the time, or resources, or you know, hands, to make new equipment for my current form.

Akeno must have picked up on my mood, "Maybe use only two tails?"

So we changed the plan. But then it felt like my two volunteers (yes, I still talked to my tails like they were a committee) were too heavy to be useful.

"Are they big enough to fit two tails in at a time?" Someone suggested.

Another round of trying to secure rigid armour to flexible (and frustrated) tails...

* * *

After an hour of trying to just... make it work... I'd finally just given Akeno a look. "Very well. Just take them off."

Aside from having tails that really wanted to be brushed, and were starting to disobey my trying to keep them still, and me thinking up ideas for later, you know, in case I ever wanted to make super segmented armour, just to make grooming easier later... If only I could just... make armour fit what ever form I was wearing...

I looked at Irina, as she started to unlace the armour bits off, suddenly coming up with an idea.

"Hey stop moving Sensei." She laughed as I moved around and nudged her side with my nose, "Hey that tickles!"

I basically kept nudging her until I sniffed out (also noting, in the back of my mind, she smelt quite nice) where her Excalibur was, wrapped around her upper arm like a string bangle, and gently nipped at it.

There was a pause, as I held her bicep between my teeth, and she frowned thoughtfully, "You want to use this?" I was about to nod, but well, arm in mouth, so I huffed quietly, "I've never tried to make it into anything but a weapon, or an ornament before." I let her arm go and turned around so she could finish removing my tail ornaments.

After they were, and put back into the bag so none of the devils in the room would burn themselves on it, we all gathered around Irina as she gave the string on her arm a tug. It fell offer her arm, and formed into her usual katana. While plain looking, I knew it was very strong, and it had stood up to Siegfried's swords before.

"Now... I don't mind lending it to you. But I'm not sure it will work for you. I mean, that holy sword project was done because they're so picky..." The blade once again flopped into a metre long bit of string, and she giggled as she hung it over my nose.

"Oh dear... Is is wrong to wonder if..." Akeno started, before I tilted my head to the side and gave her a raised eyebrow, "I suppose I'd have to ask Ha-san, wouldn't I..."

I tilted my nose down, and the string fell to the floor. Suddenly very curious if I could get it to work, I put my paw over it, putting a single thought into my head.

'What -were- you'.

If 'Rapidity' was made from part of the original Excalibur that had the words 'take me up' on it... What would this part be made of? What could possibly be the base form for a weapon, that could be anything the user wanted?

I felt the string change under my paw, and felt a warmth radiate from 'Mimic'. Lifting my paw and backing up a little so I could get both eyes on it... It was a length of leather, maybe two centimetres wide and half a metre long.

"Fox laughter is weird." Issei mumbled as I started to 'yip' with laughter.

Can't have a weapon without a place to hold it... What better thing to represent a weapon that could be anything, than a bit of leather you would wrap around the hilt of a sword?

But leather wasn't just used for weapon handles... But what were it's limits? It could be made into the hardest steel or softest string, but could it do more?

"Thinking tails." Koneko said, followed by a hand digging under the fluff to scratch at the skin (exactly the way I liked it, which encouraged more tails to visit).

"Well it is Sensei." Rias said.

I put my paw over it again, "I'd never thought to see what it was, under all the changes it could do." Irina said, "But... What will you make it into now?"

* * *

With Mimic, and a little fiddling, I now had my two bracers on my upper front legs, with Mimic acting as a chest plate/mounting point for them. It was far from perfect, but, it wasn't actually that bad. It was the limit of the 'sword' to cover so much space, but like Irina said, I was probably very lucky it worked at all.

"What do you think Sensei?" Irina asked.

I did some quick 'one two' taps on the ground with my paws, crouched down in full body stretch (that felt far better than I thought it would, answering the age old question of why cats do it so much), and then brushed my face against her shoulder.

"I suppose that means we're back to practising?" Issei asked, hopping backwards when I looked at him, "I'm ready this ti-" A pair of tails latched onto his arm/leg, "Or nooooooooooooooooot!"

* * *

I'd lost track of time, but either I was getting better, or they were getting worse. I hoped it was the former, but after hopping away from a near perfect lunge from Rias, (and not flicking her with a tail) curling my body away/around a ground shattering punch from Koneko (and not trying to bite her) and managing to sidestep Xenovia's ridiculous sword, stomp a paw down on it, and not headbutt her, everyone slowed down and lowered their weapons. I took my paw off of (what did she call it now? Ex-durandal? Silly plank plus one?) and lightly pushed Xenovia's stomach with my forehead.

"Whew... I'm beat." Irina (using a cheatyface katana) said, handing it back to Kiba who just waved it away into mist, "Seems you have no problem with Mimic." She scratched her head, then my head when I came over to her, "Wonder why that is?"

"It may be because she is a divinity, and not mortal." Akeno suggested, joining in on the Kodori headpats, "

Xenovia put her sword away in its dimensional pocket, "Maybe it's because Lord Michael recognizes her?"

"Or because she's in her territory?" Kiba offered.

"I think." Asia said, putting her hands near one of my many many wounds/scorch marks/bruises and glowing the hurt away, "It's because she needs it."

"Needs brushing too." Koneko commented, running her fingers through the fur on my side while Asia healed her.

Suddenly feeling a little too crowded, I huffed and gave myself a shake. Thankfully, they all backed up a little, while I nudged Irina again, lifting a paw. "Oh, sure." She nodded.

Loaner poked his head out from behind Rossweisse's hair, "Oh, hello?" A pause, "You are very welcome Sensei." She said, "And yes, you are a good fox." She gave Loaner a chin scratch.

"The change of pace was refreshing." Kiba said, "We've come a long way I think, since we first fought one of your foxes."

"But, you have less than a day before the duel." Rias said, "Will just this be enough?"

"There is a little more she can do." Rossweisse said, now holding Loaner in her arms, "This reminds me... I have papers to grade..."

"Very well." Rias frowned, "We will stick to the plan then." She looked around, then at me, "We'll make sure Delly has everything she needs, and is protected while you deal with Siegfried."

I nodded, then remembered something. Loaner hopped from Rossweisse to Maki.

"Oh, sure." She said, putting a hand on my back, "Clearing the field."

* * *

"Hey guys." Maki greeted my two fox guardians, "Looking good, as always." They greeted her with the usual silly smiles and tail wags, but then looked at me with... concern?

I just walked past them, though a pair of my tails gave them both a light swish of affection/acknowledgement.

"So what did you need me for?" Maki asked, giving the tail that I'd wrapped around her hips once she'd gotten me out of the training room a pat, "You aren't usually this... I dunno... clingy?"

Loaner looked at me from her arms, then touched her chin with his nose.

"Huh... Well, I suppose that would change anyone's mood?" Another pause, "Okay... If you're sure?"

So, I stalked past her, walked up the steps to the 'public' prayer room (after using a tail to wipe the bottoms of my paws before stepping onto the nice wood floor) and into my own personal space. Behind me, Maki followed, stopping outside the door as I closed it with a tail.

Then, I took a deep breath, and changed back.

* * *

(Maki)

The first words out of her, after she shut the door behind her were "If Akeno shows up before we are done talking, keep her out of the building." She sounded a little breathless, like she had just put down something really heavy.

"Sure." I replied, turning around and looking back across the prayer room, and out the still open sliding door, "I'm keeping watch."

"Sorry, I can't... Look, I need you to go to Kunou. Give her a hug. Say sorry for me. Just... GAH this is so irritating!"

"I can do that. She seemed a little upset earlier." Really upset, actually.

"Like this, I'm a ball of lust. As a fox like this? I'm more in control of my lust, less in control of everything else." I heard her gasp, and maybe fall down? "I nearly attacked her for trying to give me advice. And it's all that's kept me able to function."

"I'll go back to Issei's place, make sure she knows." Something occurred to me, "Wait... What about me? I mean... I know I don't look very feminine and all, but I'm still a kitsune."

"You're a... rrrrg, weaker sibling. A stray brought into my pack. _Family_. Sorry, have to change..."

There was a groan that extended into a low whine, and finally a huff. "I don't think it's an insult Sensei." I shook my head, "You're the best big sister I could ever wish for." Loaner wiggled his way out of the hood of my sweater, and poked my cheek with his nose.

" _She says, thank you._ "

* * *

Delly arrived shortly after Maki left the shrine grounds. I had managed to get my legs back under me and get a towel from the bath room to clean up my shrine just as she sparkled her way past the two guardians.

I knew I'd forgotten something the instant I thought she looked delicious.

Screeching to a halt in mid air, "I may be a domesticated fairy, but I know that look." She waggled a finger at me, "Thankfully, your giant metal cat is on his way with food."

Loaner jumped at her from behind the nearby fountain, but missed.

"No pouncing! Bad fox!" She flew towards me again, and vanished into a puff of sparkles, " _I'm also still your familiar._ "

" _Being unable to talk is kind of... irritating. I mean, expressive eyebrows only get you so far._ " I 'said' to her. " _Sorry for even considering you as food._ "

" _Well, I am bite sized to just about every predator in the world. It's why I wear a dress that looks like a flower. I can deal with curious insects far easier that a hungry bear or something._ "

" _Not just because you look good in it?_ "

" _I can make myself look good in anything. But I do, don't I?_ "

" **Even as a fox, I know when you are talking to yourself.** " Shinkage had a wrapped up cube, easily identified as a triple stack of large bento boxes dangling from his mouth, " **Oh... You're welcome.** " He said after Loaner had tapped him with a paw, then followed after him, sniffing at the boxes. " **You can wait.** " Shinkage easily resisted the white fox's eager tail flailing.

Delly popped back into realspace, but sat on the back of my head (out of sight, and thus not on the menu), her little hands lightly holding my ears. "Hey... Is that bear I smell?"

" **It was the only meat in your fridge that didn't need cooking.** **And yes, Akeno suggested it, since you said you were saving it for a rainy day.** "

"Well, it's not raining, but it certainly qualifies as a 'day'." Delly said, "Lemme untie that bundle..."

* * *

After dinner, and finding a spot in the woods to figure out how exactly foxes got rid of dinner, I dedicated the rest of the evening to sitting in my shrine room, and working on my new range of abilities. My foxfire was much improved already, Yasaka saying that alone was a good sign my long dormant abilities were gaining strength and catching up to my adventurer ones. But even as a fox, I could practise other things. Minor ground manipulation, elemental summoning, making little paper cut outs dance, that sort of thing. But after a short while, I could no longer hold the focus needed to work...

* * *

October 16

I woke up, my fur feeling all tingly, to the sound of someone sliding the door of my personal shrine closed, and the scent of Akeno in the air. I started to move forward, but had forgotten that I had two extra legs, and got tangled up in myself before I was able to go after her.

Except, as I did get to all fours, I couldn't resist a full body stretch, and a massive yawn. I then had to resist the urge to nibble at an itchy spot on my back shin, then resist sitting back down to use said hind leg to scratch behind my ear.

Being a fox for more than a couple hours was weird.

When I finally got out of my personal room, I spotted Akeno out in front of the main building, carefully sweeping the cobblestones with a nice new reed broom. Spotting me, she smiled, bowed, then went back to her duties of cleaning the shrine grounds, as she had every Sunday since long before I arrived.

Unable to resist, I padded over to her, growing my body a little larger with each step, so that I could put my chin on her shoulder without getting one my hind legs. With a quiet 'fu fu' laugh, she hugged my head with one arm and rubbed her face into my fluffy cheek. "Thank you Ko-san." She then pushed my head away, "But it's hard to clean properly with you leaning on me."

I had to admit, she was right, it would be hard to clean when a giant fox was acting like an attention starved cat. So, I gave her another gentle nudge, and shrunk back down to 'large tiger' size, then went about my own duties. This (again, so far as Akeno had taught me) included greeting what ever youkai were about (I only had to look directly at them, nothing more), looking at the Ima (prayer board with all those wooden tags, though, there were only two on it so far)...

Wait two? I put one there myself, the first one. My wish for 'home'. But a second one had been placed. I looked back to Akeno (she was still sweeping a little distance away), who turned away from me . 'Love'. I turned back to the neatly written tab of wood, then with a shake of my tails I summoned Loaner.

" _Ma'am?_ "

" _When Shinkage and Delly wake up, let them know I've gone for a run._ " I thought to him, " _And, after that, if I have not returned, return to Lady Inari. Tell her that you have been helpful beyond measure._ "

His little voice behind my ear was calm, but his tail was flailing about happily, " _And afterwards?_ "

" _I give you permission to enter my workshop, and to bring the silver wire brush to Koneko._ "

More happy tail flailing, " _Thank you!_ "

I lowered my head, and very carefully (since Loaner was basically a feather to my size and power) brushed my nose across his side, giving him some of my power for the travelling he would have to do. " _Be sure to thank Koneko as well._ "

" _I like her. Even though she's a cat._ "

Message delivery set up, I stalked over to Akeno who was just getting close to the two fox guardians. Growing again, this time to my full size, the same size I had been when I first changed at Yasaka's Shrine, I loomed over Akeno, my Miko turning around as she was suddenly shaded from the morning sun.

"Ko...san?"

Using a small burst of my newly learned Senjitsu, I finished her sweeping for her by generating a burst of wind and getting her dust/leaf pile blown away past the simple bamboo 'fence posts'.

My message? You are now done cleaning.

I then turned just a little, one of my tails wrapping around Akeno (who 'eep'ed cutely) and putting her on my back. I turned my head so I could look at her with one eye, while my other tails hovered around her to make sure she wouldn't fall off, or escape.

My decree? You are coming with me.

"Yes, Ko-san."

With a huff, I turned towards my destination, shrugged my shoulders just a little to make sure Akeno wouldn't suddenly fall off (mostly so I didn't have to stop and wait so she could get back on again), and dashed into the forest.

* * *

I tried not to make too much noise, but well, when you are the size of a two floor bus there are limits on how stealthy you can be while running through a forest without any real paths. Thankfully, I was tough enough not to care about the odd tree in the way, and Akeno was protected by my fur and my head from the odd stray branch, not that she'd even notice them with her status as 'queen'. Finally, I slowed, then stopped, overlooking a small marshy valley, what was once a dry riverbed that was very slowly becoming a river again. It wasn't the most pretty of places, and it smelled almost like a swamp, (that mix of stagnant water with a hint of decay). There were various rocky places, some trees trying really hard to keep their place in the middle of the marsh before root rot or simple soil erosion washed them away, but otherwise, it was just a patch of 'raw nature'.

And, the site of my duel.

The uneven terrain and soggy ground would basically negate any useful speed advantage I might have had, since my shunpo needed at least modestly flat ground, and moving at high speed through water was kind of like trying to move through wet concrete. There were ample places for someone to lay a trap, or a trap spell, something I knew Georg could do. And while yes, there were dry spots, they would require work to get to, and were small enough that only one person could actually fight on it effectively.

They'd chosen their battlefield well, but that was okay. I had most of a day, a Miko, and a lot of ideas.

"Ko-san?" I turned my head so I could look at her with an eye, noting she had a bit of her sleeve over her mouth to breath through, "Why are we here?"

My fox laugh sounded almost sinister at this size, though I was partially laughing at myself since I'd forgotten I couldn't speak without help. I looked about for a moment, and spotted a mossy boulder. With a paw, I rolled it over, then drew a simple kanji in the mud, 'ken'. Once she had nodded, I put my paw down onto the word.

"Oh! Your duel is here."

I rolled the boulder back into place with a huff, then started walking down stream.

* * *

Best Miko I never knew I wanted, she and I started working on the battlefield. The first thing I did, was go to the nearby river, and unblock what was clogging the swamp from either draining back into a dry river bed, or flowing like a proper river. Then, with Akeno's help we started setting up a very simple anti-magic field. I was almost certain Georg wouldn't play fair, with my previous meetings and Vali's warning to go by. And while this little trick of ours wouldn't stop high end magic from going off, it would stop magic from being able to feed off the land. And since a trap needed power, you could place it down, but as soon as you turned your back (and took your power away from it) it would simply not work.

The water draining was more practical. It wouldn't fix the problem of soggy ground in half a day, and in fact might make it worse. But since I was going to fight as a giant fox, I would have less issue either way. Having a mossy layer over mud would make fighting on two legs extremely treacherous, and a river would limit where he could move at all.

I felt however, any more than this would be cheating. If Georg interfered, I would do more. Otherwise, I would keep to the 'spirit' of the duel itself. I wouldn't want bad Fairy karma. And even though he might never know, Bell would be disappointed in me if he ever asked..

* * *

I was in much less of a hurry on the way back. While in the corner of my mind, around where a lot of my instincts were jumping up and down for attention, having Akeno on my back was... unnatural.

That part of me however, could go sit on a nail or something. Akeno was finally smiling again.

* * *

Loaner had just appeared over my head as I got within sight of my shrine. Akeno caught him, gave him all kinds of ear scroofles, and said, "Yes, Koneko is very good at brushing hair."

" _You're letting her sit on you?_ "

" _She is a good Miko._ " I replied to Loaner.

" _You have two messages, if you want them?_ " His 'voice' held no further challenge to me having someone on my back.

" _Yes please._ "

" _From Her Eminence, Lady Inari of the perfect ear pets: Thank you for taking such good care of Loaner. I may gift him to you permanently, if his praise of you stays so glowing._ "

" _If that day comes, I want the choice to be yours, not Hers._ "

He made no comment, but continued, "F _rom Koneko, most adept with a small brush: Don't forget dinner, Sensei._ " This was followed by his tiny paw giving my closest ear a pat.

" _I suppose I should nibble on something. Thank you Loaner. Tell Akeno she is still a wonderful Miko, and if she would be so kind as to make something to eat, I would be most grateful. And yes, you may request something of her too._ "

* * *

I think I understood why kitsune like fried tofu so much. It made me think of an egg (yes, Akeno also made some eggs, since she found it amusing to watch me eat 'new' things as a fox.) With a bit of crispy on the outside, and flavour on the inside. Except, with the tofu, it was flavour on the outside, and inside, and didn't get bits of eggshell stuck in your teeth.

* * *

Darkness descended, and everyone had gathered at the shrine for one last meeting. The place for the Fairy Circle had been chosen (weeks ago), and was ready for seeding(sporing?). Delly had Ganesha's card, and everything was set.

Sona and her peerage hadn't felt/seen/heard/otherwise detected any disturbances in their web of alarms. And Rias and her peerage had likewise gotten no alerts. Azazel had been silent, so nothing new there... and here, in my seat of power, I had felt nothing but my own recent work disturb the land.

Then I felt it... a tingle over my back. Someone, no, a half dozen someones, had just set foot onto the battlefield. Then... a sudden... Well, to quote, 'a disturbance in the force'. But I had no idea what it was.

"Seems they are here. Sona said a moment after my head turned towards the battlefield, taking out her cell phone and nodding at what ever was displayed there.

"I'll help double check your equipment." Irina said, "You sure you're going to be okay with just Shinkage?" I sat like a good doggo and let her make sure all the strings were tight on my improvised armour.

" **She can have the two Oni come help if I am not sufficient.** " A couple of my tails went to wrap around him, " **But I aim to let them have a boring evening.** "

Irina stood up, "Well, I'll pray for your success either way." She smiled, "Everything looks good."

She laughed as I gave her a thankful nudge with my nose/cheek, and she went to join the others.

" **After you, Partner.** "

* * *

The full moon was just reaching its apex when Shinkage and I arrived. Already there, waiting, were Siegfried and Georg. But there were others as well. Heracles and Jeanne were there, the two of them dressed in shiny new armour. But there was someone I didn't know, and I didn't see the sixth person I'd felt arrive with them. Though, to be fair, I'd only felt them arrive, but not what they'd done afterwards. I wasn't that... capable yet.

The new person was easily recognizable. Black beard, tall stature, green and gold armour, and a long spear that had a dragon's head on the end with the dragon's 'tongue' as the sweeping metal blade. Right out of a picture book, this had to be Guan Yu.

Also new to the battlefield was a long tube of blue and white stone. I could feel what it was as soon as I laid eyes on it.

With Heracles and Guan Yu standing in front of it (and behind Siegfried) and Georg and Jeanne standing on top of it, that double bus length of perfectly smooth stone was my dungeon piece. From the colour, and my limited knowledge of the dungeon, that piece was probably from the 'water levels' where the first level was built almost like a tower. It was many times 'deeper' than the usual floor, much like the eighteenth floor was. This wasn't a two odd metre tall segment like the others, but a twenty metre rod of dungeon rock.

"Well well, looks like you were right Georg." Siegfried said, standing on a rock in the middle of the marshy area. It seemed my efforts this morning had encouraged the slowly flooding riverbed to start draining away. "Quite the fetching look you've adopted."

"The monster seems to have dropped all pretense it seems." Guan Yu said. And while yes, the look was unmistakable, this 'descendant' didn't quite have the long flowing black beard quite right. (But for someone who might have been in his mid twenties, it was still an impressive beard.)

The others (not Siegfried) shared a laugh.

"You'll pardon if we came with a few more people than..." Siegfried started, but then stopped when Loaner started crossing the field. "Oh, Sir Loaner." He looked up from the approaching white fox, "A little trouble speaking then?"

"I thought she was going to fight seriously." Heracles laughed, "Not bring a zoo."

Loaner seemed to be unaffected by the marshy ground as he finally hopped up onto the rock Siegfried was standing on. After a little shake of a hind paw, he trotted over to the smug swordsman, and tapped his boot with a paw.

"Hmm. Hmm..." He nodded as he 'listened', "Well then." He looked up from the fox, then over his shoulder and after a little 'eh heh hem' said, "Lady Kodori, owner of these lands, is giving us all exactly one chance to leave." He looked down again, then up and again continued, "If you wish to stay to watch, you are welcome, but if you interfere at all, you will no longer be welcome." He looked down one more time, then up, "No matter the victor, the rock stays here."

This time Georg spoke up, "This rock has been quite educational. If it really is from the other side of the Dimensional Gap, what makes you think-"

"Shut up Georg." Siegfried said flatly, "She's already won the rock, remember?"

This seemed to get a mixed reaction from the group, with Guan Yu nodding, and the other three frowning.

"And what of that... iron cat?" Guan Yu asked.

" **I am her second. As etiquette demands.** "

"Funny how the animals are trying to act like people." Jeanne muttered.

I took one step forward, pretending to hesitate when my paw sunk up to my ankle in the mossy muck, then continued to cross towards Siegfried. Loaner gave his boot another tap, then vanished into white smoke.

"Draw my weapons and we begin? Very... Say, is that Excalibur Mimic?"

" **It is on loan, yes.** " Shinkage answered for me, my ears picking up the distinct 'click' of his internal workings making ready, just in case.

"You may need to apologize to its owner when I win then." He said, four arms growing out of his back, and all six hands taking a different weapon from his belt.

* * *

The muck gave me a little more trouble than I thought it would, but, I was able to clear the distance between us without embarrassing myself. No sooner had I started to get onto the rock, I had to push myself backwards to avoid a perfect thrust of a long wide bladed sword directly towards my left eye. This was followed by a simple slash from another blade, forcing me to step aside as it launched a wave of dark energy.

Each of his blades looked very unique, and while yes, they were still slightly over exaggerated, most of them meant for a two handed grip, they weren't say, silly planks of metal like Durandal. His silver arms had the larger blades, telling me they held much greater strength than his human arms, while his normal arms held much more sensible weapons, like his holy lightsabre.

I sidestepped again, my connection with the land helping me keep my footing even while almost knee deep in muck, and charged at the rock again. Before I got close enough to warrant another stab attempt, I pulled off my first trick. (Even though I knew my tails would really hate me for it later.) Using my tails as an 'anchor' and my limited ability with Senjitsu, I pulled a sizable wave of mud and water up from the ground, flooding the rock he was on. Under the cover of the wave, I jumped towards the middle of the rock, and his last position...

And nearly got my head cut off!

I just managed to roll sideways the bracer on my foreleg ringing (but not getting damaged!) as a burning black blade swung through the muck at me. I almost fell onto my side, but managed to skid to a halt, only to watch Siegfried jump backwards to another of the small rock platforms.

It was here, I will note, most villains start to gloat. But instead, he kept two of his six blades focused on me, while the other four waited, his arms spread around him like wings. No, instead, he put two of the swords back onto his belt, the corresponding silver arms retracting back into his body.

"Giving her a handy cap, Siegfried?" Heracles chuckled, "How honourable."

I felt a little twitch of anger, a low growl starting in my throat, but I clamped down on it, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Because now? I had a nice flat bit of ground to stand on. I took two running steps, as if to jump the five metre gap between us, but as I reached the edge of the rock, I pushed forward, instead of upward.

* * *

Shinkage.

I consider myself an expert 'watcher'. For countless generations, I have been observing my hosts as they grow, age, and eventually die. I say this now, to give... weight to my observation of my partner, and her opponents. I knew from how she was fighting, that she was sparing a little attention to them, just enough to keep her on guard, but not distracted. But that was my job as her second.

I knew, that Siegfried had great confidence in his victory, but the others did not.

She dashed forward, my unblinking eyes seeing her form blur as Siegfried stepped aside slightly, trying for a slash against her side, but even the powerful blades he used rattled off her new armour as she deliberately trailed her leg behind to prevent the attack. Even like this, I could tell she was thinking, planning... hunting.

* * *

Kodori

I darted left and right, back and forth, but his arms were in perfect sync with each other. My first lunge against him had been expected, and only a lucky guess had let me block his return attack. But, I had hit him. That nice black (slightly muddy) school uniform he was wearing had a very small cut in it. It wasn't much, but it was proof my training had been worth every second. I just needed to find a weak spot, a flaw in that incredible co-ordination of his...

From the sidelines, as he dodged my claws and teeth, and I leapt and bounded away from arching energy waves and perfectly timed cuts, it was like we were playing chess with one another. When he ran out of places to stand, he would leap away to the next dry spot, and try to hit me as I tried to force him off it... I knew draining the water was still to my advantage, but I was the only one getting muddy at this rate. Even now, the other heroes were cheering for him as I tried to get an edge on him.

Then I saw my opening! Our combat had looped around and he was back on the first (and biggest) of the dry spots. But it wasn't dry, since I'd covered it with mud. Again, I pushed forward, but instead of trying to attack him, my tails stopped me just as I reached the little island, his feet already in motion to side step and bring his blades down on me, a little slower so he wouldn't lose his footing. But this time, I had the space to jump a second time!

I felt one of his blades crash against my chest plate, sending a shock all the way down my spine, his silver arm far far stronger than a human could ever hope to be. But my speed and weight kept me from getting thrown backwards, and my teeth raked against his fleshy human arm, the taste of blood against my tongue as I jumped off the rock into the mud, avoiding his other two arms as he tried to counter.

He looked down at his arm, as I stood knee deep in the muck and panted. Without a word (though he still had that smug smile) he traded hands, switching his 'light sabre' to his wounded hand, while his other two silver arms grew out of his back again, taking up their swords again from his belt.

Then he spoke, "I am going to enjoy this more than-"

Now he tried to talk, giving me an excuse to try and fill his mouth with mud again, as I jumped forward, dragging as much muck and water with me as I could.

* * *

Shinkage

Some of my more serious hosts, who grew up during more warlike times, had a rule against talking in combat. Kodori seemed to have the same rule, that wasting breath on words, for anything but an order, was a vile sin. I had noticed this with many of my hosts, young Issei included, that the simple act of walking and talking, made them more clumsy.

Again, she pulled the swamp with her as she charged, but instead of following behind it as she had the first time, I saw her lower her shoulder.

* * *

Kodori

I risked getting mud in my eyes, but instead of trying for the island's surface, I closed my eyes and slammed my full weight into the ground. As soon as I felt the ground shatter against my shoulder I jumped into the air, through the still moving wave of muck, and opened my eyes. I watched carefully as Siegfried lost his footing on the shattered ground, and tried for a ranged assault of my own, my tails flicking forward in sequence, a snarling yipping savage fox projections darting forward towards him!

Six in all, I they were my usual 'all teeth and claws/no body' projections, and his smug expression turned to concern as he slashed two of them out of the air, his holy blade somehow cutting one in half, and one of the demonic ones catching another in the mouth and sending it flying away.

But then I was on him, my body crashing down onto his even as my projected foxes and tails bit and restricted his arms, my jaws snapping at his face once but not for a killing strike. The ground continued to break apart under us, and I snapped at his face only once more as he tried to move his arms.

The message was clear, he could surrender, keep fighting, or drown in the muck as we both started sinking with the shattered ground. I didn't keep my mouth open, I didn't growl, I simply waited and kept him helpless.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, a ghostly chain wrapped around one of my legs. To my surprise, and apparently Siegfried's, Georg said, "That's far enough I think."

Under me, I heard Siegfried say, "That fool..."

I was about to open my mouth, to snap Siegfried's head off, but I felt his arms relax, and with one of my eyes I saw his hand let go of one of the swords.

I hesitated, and the chain on my back leg pulled me backwards sharply, a half dozen other chains latching onto my legs, neck and hips. Snarling, my tails flinging Siegfried away from me, I was bound in place. I strained to turn my head towards the others,

Georg had a half dozen magic circles hovering around him, a glowing chain springing from the middle of each one and burying itself into the ground, "Funny what people leave laying around. After you defeated Loki, no one bothered to recover Gleipnir." Again, I felt that crawling sensation under my skin, even as I tried to focus my magic resistance ability like I had before, "Now now! Seems our guest has arrived."

A shadowy figure appeared next to him, reminding me of one of those 'robo ninja' I fought back in Kyoto. This one was dressed in black however, and had a smoky aura around him. In his hands, struggling weakly, was Leonardo. He didn't look hurt, but he was dressed in a sensible two piece red flannel set of pyjamas. The 'ninja' had his hand over his mouth, keeping him from yelling out.

"Welcome back Leonardo!" Georg said, "We've missed you."

Leonardo struggled a moment more, then squinted at Georg.

While I struggled, Georg opened up a couple more tiny magic circles, looking back at Leonardo, "What... have they done in there? Hm. Any problems?"

The 'ninja's voice was just as smoky as his aura, "He had one of his creations near him, but it proved no trouble to remove."

At the mention of his 'mother' Leo started to struggle, and from his shadow, she appeared again, once again wearing the red dress (but still with the little gold halo earrings).

"What nonsense is this?! What did Azazel do to your sacred gear?" Georg angrily looked at the ghostly lady, but didn't attack it, "No matter... One thing at a time. Siegfried? You're looking a little dirty. I don't suppose you'd like to finish your work?"

I felt my blood boiling, seeing them manhandle Leonardo, having Georg interfere... I was having a hard time keeping focused enough to disconnect the chains binding me, as I started to growl at Georg, my eyes locking onto him.

"I think I'll pass." I heard Siegfried say, "I lost, and as much as that bothers me, I think I'm going to get as far from her as possible. I'd like a rematch some day, when she isn't four legged." He was wounded in many places, my foxes, my landing on him, and the mud not having treated him kindly. But he didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"Traitor!" Georg yelled, "You stepped off the field when Cao Cao was killed, and now you won't take revenge?!"

"Revenge for what? He chose to fight even when YOUR entire plan came apart around him. She didn't kill him, YOU did. I tried to convince him to abandon the plan the moment Yasaka was taken off the field."

"You didn't try very hard!" Jeanne shouted back, Heracles chiming in with a 'Yeah!' typical of 'the meat head' sidekick.

* * *

Shinkage

My partner seemed to have three categories of 'enemy'. The first, was 'student'. She would fight to win, yet not dominate. Guide instead of grind into dust. She almost always fought them seriously, yet was quick to return to 'friend' when the lesson ended.

The next was 'obstacle'. Where she would fight, bracket, and defeat her enemy as fast and efficiently as possible, in such a way that only a fool would continue to try and continue. Her aggression would continue until they gave up, or simply could no longer continue. There was no malice, simply dominance. When she spared Siegfried, even as she was dragged off by Fenrir's bane, Sleipnir, I knew her opponent was now simply an obstacle she had overcome.

But last, was 'monster'. As my systems charged up, and power flooded my body, powering up the wards and weapons, I knew that Georg was now in that category. There would be no mercy, no quarter. In her eyes, he was nothing more than a rabid beast, who's end would be justified by the lives he could no longer torment.

So as per her 'Plan B', I opened my mouth and took aim.

* * *

"No. Because someone brought a giant metal cat that interrupted me. Besides, I believe the formal letter of our contract specifically stated 'no children or mothers'. Ciao."

Eyes still focused on Georg, I heard Siegfried start to walk away, as the weird mother figure put a hand over Leonardo's eyes, and behind me I heard.

" **LOADED SILVER CARTRIDGE!** "

Then Georg took his attention off the chains, my previous 'land modification' sapping much of its power instantly, and I finished grounding out the chains binding me.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Curse you, and your sudden but inevitable betrayal! Or something like that? At this point, the Hero faction is probably going to end up toast... But who knows? Maybe someone will roll a will save, or something, and you know grow some extra brain cells...

 **Daeore, at Ko-fi** , if you want to toss a coin to your writer, and support my ongoing efforts to entertain you all with what is quickly becoming a totally derailed fanfic. :)


	110. Chapter 109

Chapter 109

As soon as the chains vanished, I sprung into the air, once again using my control over the land, my limited Senjitsu and my tails to hurl as much mud and water towards the shore as possible. Behind me, Shinkage's beam of empowered cold swept over the muddy water, turning the wave of swamp muck into a small landslide of jagged ice and cold.

I had no illusions that this would be a 'win' for me. I'd seen all but Guan Yu survive Shinkage's special area of effect spell, Starlight Breaker, back in Kyoto. But, while they were all focused on not getting chunks of ice to the face, I landed on the opposite shore behind the wave and jumped at the first person to break through the effect.

"Been wanting a rematch of my own!" Heracles laughed as I lunged at him, a heavy fist catching me in the side even as I crashed into him. My teeth screeched off his armour, my claws cut up his clothes a little, but otherwise I was sent rolling to the side. As soon as I got to my feet again the taste of iron, not bronze (like the colour suggested) in my mouth from his armour, I did a quick 'left right' run towards him. This threw off his aim, his fist shattering the ground beside me, and I sunk my teeth into his unprotected outer thigh and ripped sideways.

Tough cloth pants and his super human toughness were no match for my long muzzle of sharp teeth and unbreakable grip, and most of the flesh of his upper leg came away with a spray of blood and a scream of pain.

"Get AWAY FROM HIM!" Jeanne screamed, the ground under me suddenly filled with razor sharp swords.

* * *

Shinkage

With the beginnings of 'Plan B' underway, and my role in it finished, I continued to gather power from my heart, and focused on Georg.

My original... no, my 'father', would have taken my first loss against him with a shrug. His 'life' was one of constant 'victory or defeat' scenarios, and 'death' simply meant a nap while he waited for Albion to reincarnate again. Death was simply... a pause in his 'life'. Not an 'end' to it.

No matter how tough this body of mine was, the fact remained, I had a body, and thus, could 'die'. I knew that if that small shard of magical glass broke, **I** would cease to be. In a way, it was a comforting thought. I would finally be allowed to follow the natural cycle of all living things.

But that didn't mean I was in a rush to do so.

Georg had harmed me by dropping me from a great height. Using the sky, my greatest joy to traverse, as a source of pain.

I was a dragon. And above all things, even our love of treasure, we had our pride. And now that I was free from that cycle of re-incarnation, my pride belonged to no one else but myself.

I took my defeat against Georg **personally**.

Machinery and clockwork clicked and slid into place inside me, while my heart spun faster and faster. Again I opened my mouth, but this time, a torrent of molten fire, propelled by air, infused with an electrical effect, poured forth in an almost solid beam. It wasn't proper dragon's fire, as it was almost pure blue, but something else. Kodori called it 'plasma'.

My target was Georg, the compressed nature of the fire making it more appropriate for a single adversary. But instead of hitting him, the black clad person who had hold of Leonardo let the boy go and stepped in the way.

"I will keep this metal thing at bay." He said, his oily voice making me think my ears were itchy.

My 'plasma' seemed to hit a wave of the black smoke surrounding this man, and acted like water against a wall.

"I should be able to undo what ever they did in a minute or two. Try not to die." Georg said, pulling the boy away from the strange existing-non-existence.

* * *

Kodori

I could easily see why Irina had such trouble with Jeanne. She was probably good with a sword, but her other ability, being able to summon up a literal dragon made of swords, made her a difficult opponent. I could feel myself bleeding from several shallow cuts, and couldn't seem to return the favour. My speed was meant more for straight lines, and she could (and had) make a wall of swords in front of herself to block me.

My strength and unbreakable grip meant little to all those sharp, unfeeling metal bits, and my summoned foxes seemed to be having a hard time with 'holy' weapons, my few attempts to sneak around with one or two of them getting 'killed' by the holy metal.

Also on my mind was this Guan Yu person. But I hadn't seen him or Heracles since Jeanne engaged me, and hoped one had taken the other off the field.

Unable to really do more than dodge at this size, I had to resort to 'Plan C'. I gave Excalibur 'Mimic' a mental command, and hoped I could find it later once all this was done.

If Jeanne wanted to ride about on a bus sized dragon, then I'd just have to fight her as a bus sized fox.

* * *

Shinkage

This... person was irritating.

For a human, even I could tell he was highly skilled. Yet, even as he jumped and flipped around, evading my strikes and occasional blast of magic, he seemed to have a penchant for mocking his opponent. His weapons seemed to be no more than basic enchanted metal, while the smoke around him seemed to be some kind of acidic fog. He could turn it to an almost solid barrier of water to block my magic attacks, or lash it out at me, the feeling much like the 'acid resistance' tests Kodori put me and my enchanted skin through during testing.

Irritating. That's all this person was. But he was irritating and in the way.

So, I stopped trying to win, and leapt towards Georg, aiming for the closest of the small rocky islands in the muck and hoping it would support my weight.

"Trying to flee? Is your heavy metal body no match for my speed? Being outdone by a human? How shameful."

As I landed, that fog of his melted the ground I was aiming for, and I sank into the muck like a stone.

" **Until a moment ago, you were no longer worth my effort.** " With a simple thought, I willed my skin to become searing hot, the air, mud and water hissing as my splendid red stripes glowed with the same heat that produced the metal of my body.

Then, behind me, I heard Kodori and Jeanne's battle come to an end.

* * *

Kodori

Like myself, Jeanne seemed to have an upper limit to the size she could make her 'sword dragon'. Unlike me however, she seemed to have no imagination. For example, I could now use my tails to throw all kinds of things at her. Even if I knew they wouldn't harm her if she stayed still, she didn't, and attacked or dodged the odd tree, boulder, wave of mud I flung at her. Distraction bred opportunity, and her dragon, with her on its back, ducked under a flung tree, and right into the path of my waiting jaws.

Even as her sword (the one she was still holding) left a long trail of cold pain under my eye, and her dragon cut my fur flesh and lips alike, my jaws plucked her off her dragon's saddle, bit down on her armour, and flung her aside, the bladed dragon falling to dust even as she slammed into the end of the dungeon segment.

I gave the battlefield one sweeping look, spotting Jeanne's broken body, a bit of my armour, Shinkage and that smoke ninja... then turned my eyes towards Georg, Leonardo, and the mother figure on top of my prize.

"No further!" Georg shouted, "Even if he can only make one of them at a time, I am back in control now!"

Leonardo's face once again had that blank, sleeping with his eyes open look. Behind me, my tails drooped, and I tried my very best to be understood.

" _Oooot welllll-hommmme._ " Not welcome. My voice, like my body, was not human at all, not meant for human words, but even as the nearby trees seemed to vibrate with the volume of my words, Georg seemed confident.

"HA!" With a gesture, he 'killed' the mother figure, her body vanishing in a quick blast of fire magic. "Let me show you what I've learned from your 'Dungeon'. Using Annihilation Maker and the stones you covet so much!"

I was furious, but with Leo right next to him, I couldn't do anything too drastic. While my body was only able to watch, my tails, close to the ground and out of Georg's sight, sent out more ghostly foxes, hoping to grant me an opportunity later as well as get ready to activate something Akeno had left behind after our little outing. I growled, hoping to distract him further, as he put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Do it, little Leonardo. Bring out the nightmare inside the very rock itself! So big that it will destroy her prize, and her!"

Leonardo knelt down, putting his palms on the smooth dungeon segment. His forehead instantly beaded with sweat, and his half awake eyes started looking side to side frantically, his little shoulders trembling.

* * *

Loaner

I hated mud. I hated mud, and dirt, and water, and fighting... Wait no, I liked _warm_ water, so long as it had nice warm hands to keep it out of my ears. But no! There was nothing good about mud.

But, I had a duty. And one of my favourite pairs of warm hands who knew all about the best spots to scratch, asked me to deliver a message. But lemme tell you, when you've delivered as many messages as I had, it took a really weird one to surprise me. One word messages were the worst. I mean, I was a professional messenger fox!

Sure my some saw me as 'quirky'. But I could deliver to anyone, anywhere, so long as it wasn't anonymously. Through rain! Cold! Sleet! And yes... even mud. But getting me to avoid some crazy person with big stupid muscles. Some guy who dressed up as Guan Yu (the real one was taller! And also knew the best spots for scratches). A big... metal... dragon thing... And my big brother who was so nice to lay on when it was too warm out... Just to deliver a ONE WORD message?

But, here I am, walking up the side of a weird stone that I've never felt before, hiding my presence from another person I was supposed to avoid. Squinting my eyes as that person made a really bright light behind the person I was suppose to deliver to, making his shadow REALLY long and dark. I walked up behind the person in the red clothes (who was a total amateur with ear pets, but he meant well, and was a friend to the one who's hands were most adept with a little brush) and tapped his bare foot with a paw.

Being a professional meant I could also do voices. My current Boss was still kind of new at this, and hadn't told me to, but, the well meaning amateur ear petter seemed to be in a bit of distress. So, I delivered the one worded message.

" _annnnything._ "

* * *

Kodori

I watched, hoping that Loaner would get through in time, even Georg's light spell made Leonardo's shadow stretch the entire length of the dungeon segment and it started to crackle and blister like it always did when spawning a monster.

What pulled itself out of the stone... It wasn't a harpy, or a giant crab. Nor was it the 'floor boss' something I'd only ever heard rumours of, a dragon/water serpent that could negate magic with its aura of fire, and who's breath was napalm, able to burn even under water.

"What? NO! This can't be!" Georg looked at me, magic circles forming out of the air around him, "What did you do?!"

Clumsy in its first moments, what pulled itself out of the dungeon was a slender limbed brown skinned woman, who's long black hair flowed like a curtain over her naked form.

"NO!" Georg screamed, levelling a hand at the lady, "Try again Leonardo!"

I wasn't sure what language Leonardo used, it might have been Urdu, or maybe Punjabi, but I understood the words immediately as Leonardo reached for the lady, looking past her at me, "Please save my mother!"

I put one paw on top of the length of dungeon segment, levering myself forward as I activated the last 'trick' Akeno had made for me, and shrinking down to my 'normal' size, catapulting myself towards Georg, my summoned foxes jumping up as well.

"HA...ah?" He turned an let out a blast of magic, right into my face, a mix of cold and what might have been acid burning its way over the top of my head and shoulder, but then one of my summoned foxes bit his pant leg...

* * *

Shinkage.

I shook my jaw a couple of times, bits of bone and fabric falling out of it while the rest of the body was slowly covered up by the slurping mud of the swamp. Once my body got to temperature, my opponent simply caught fire the next time he got too close.

Panicking people tended to become easy targets, and the metal of his mask was no match for my jaw.

This meant I was finally able to continue with 'Plan B'... Except as I turned and started to pull my body out of the muck onto what was left of a solid rock 'island'...

She vanished.

I saw, as she leapt towards Georg, got caught up in a magic blast, then... vanished into the purple mist that Georg had caught me in, before he dropped me. Except, Georg vanished too, leaving me looking up at Little Leonardo's... no, she was different this time. My eyes told me so. More solid, more... no, actually 'alive'.

Below, I saw the remains of Kodori's fight with the others, and spotted the one with the green and gold clothing kneeling next to a collection of armour and limbs. I also spotted part of Kodori's armour, still attached to the glowing divinity that Excalibur Mimic looked to be with my eyes.

Knowing how hard she worked on it, and not wanting to lose favour with Irina, I jumped the rest of the way across the muddy river, intent on collecting them.

My landing was... not as quiet as I would have liked, but I at least didn't slide back into the mud. This however drew the attention of the green and gold person. "Ware' metal cat. I've no wish to fight, but come no closer." He levelled his spear at me one handed, as he crouched over Jeanne.

" **I am a dragon. Shinkage no Hagane.** " I introduced myself, offering the only correction I ever felt like giving, " **I am simply waiting for Kodori to return, and protecting her belongings while I do so.** "

"I am Guan Yu. I am... Too late it seems." He motioned to the still form of Jeanne, who's armour looked to be more holes than metal, "And your opponent?"

" **Dead.** " I said simply. " **What of the loud one?** "

"Who... you callin' loud?" From behind the fragment of my... uncle? The nameless Black, I heard a voice, "I'm still alive... Maybe not kicking..."

"Heracles, you may never walk again." Guan Yu said.

"I've shrugged off worse! ow... Vicious bitch..."

" **You were warned.** "

"Doesn't matter. Once Georg comes back, he'll get me back on my feet again."

" **I suggest you discard that thought. And hope she doesn't 'remember' her promise to leave him the last one alive before she kills him.** "

* * *

Kodori

"How..." Georg's first word was one of disbelief, as I stood on him, my tails wrapped around his arms and legs, my paws on his shoulders, "Dimension Lost is the ultimate defence! You can't be here!"

Again, I had to speak through lips and teeth not suited for speach, even as my bloody mouth dripped onto his face, " _arrrrrr-nnnnn ouuuuu..._ " I warned you...

"Cao Cao was right to want to wipe all you MONSTERS from the world!" He screamed into my face, magic circles starting to form, then fizzling out before they could take shape, "THIS WORLD IS FOR HUMANS!"

I felt myself change back, my anger and blood lust overridden by my desire to give just one more lesson. The air, still in the barrier space Akeno had made, specifically made to trap Georg and myself in, should I get a hand on him, felt like fire over my wounds and acid burns, "You know all this magic. You've seen all this wonder. And you want to KILL IT?!"

He looked up at me puzzled, then recovered, "Humans rule the planet now! The rest of you should just die out and be forgotten!"

"Even the most basic of animals knows how to share." I sighed, "I gave you permission to visit Kuoh for the express purpose of delivering the dungeon fragment."

He started to struggle, but with my hands and tails on him, and my ability to ground out magic, he couldn't even summon his sacred gear. "No! You can't do this!"

"During my duel with Siegfried, you interfered. You kidnapped a _child_ on my lands."

"Anything! I'll give you anything!"

My body changed again, my wounds making the transition agony, even as Georg's screaming reached a fever pitch. " _nnnnnnellllommmmmmm._ " Unwelcome. My last 'word' before my teeth closed on his throat, and I tore his body apart. Limbs tossed to the four directions, heart crushed between my jaws, and his head buried in a hastily dug pit.

Promise fulfilled, I shook my head to get the taste of blood out of it (and failed, though I was able to resist licking my teeth clean), I nosed about the bits of Georg's clothing that were left I tugged a belt pouch away from the remains. Without hands, I didn't have the ability to open it unless I chewed through it, so I simply held it in my mouth while I looked around the 'landscape' of the barrier space. A near copy of the battlefield, the only difference was the lack of the dungeon segment. Everything else looked to be the same, right down to the sad looking trees and shattered rock where I'd defeated Siegfried.

It was, in essence, the same land, connected, but a little... 'to the left' of reality. So, I reached into it, wiggling my 'toes' in the dirt, and turned the 'power' back on. Letting the energy flow naturally once again, and letting that same energy take me into its 'flow'.

* * *

And return me to the battlefield, looking directly into the face of a very surprised Heracles.

"GAH!" He shouted, trying to move, "Ow damnit!" And failing since he was missing a very large part of one leg. A tourniquet had been applied, cutting off the blood flow to the leg instead of just trusting a bandage. It might cost him the leg if left too long... But I had other things to worry about.

" **You've returned.** " Shinkage said to my right. He was a bit muddy, but otherwise fine, and he was sitting (like a good catto) next to Guan Yu. " **I told you so.** " Shinkage said to him, turning his head slightly.

"He is dead then." the tall spearman said with a sigh, "I will not drop my beloved spear, but I beg your mercy."

I started to raise an eyebrow, but it was the one that had been hit by acid, so it looked more like a wince instead. I looked to Shinkage.

" **They are still on the rock, last I looked.** "

So, I thought of Loaner, and he landed on my head a moment later, his paws just missing my burned scalp. He gave my wound a very careful lick and made a tiny whiny noise. I grumbled back at him, and he hopped off my head and gave Guan Yu's boot a tap with his paw.

Guan Yu stood stoically as I delivered a long list of single sentence messages while Loaner paced back and forth, tapping his boot, pawing at his ankle, and eventually jumping up into his free hand to take the place of the beard Guan Yu was stroking.

"I understand." He said finally, looking down at Loaner, surprised at how easily he had taken the place of his beard. "I will freely admit, that I was drawn in by the desire to be a hero, like my ancestor once was. But once I had joined... There was no way out without being brainwashed like young Leonardo."

"Speak for yourself." Heracles grunted.

"Not all of us were battle hungry like you, Heracles. As the only one still standing, I submit us to your care. I ask to be treated with mercy, and our dead to be treated with respect."

I looked to Shinkage, " **He is buried at least.** "

* * *

While we waited for Loaner to find Azazel and bring him here, I hopped up on top of the dungeon fragment while Shinkage kept watch. Not that a nearly one legged meathead and a surrendered soldier needed much watching, but he watched none the less.

Leonardo was waiting there still, except this time, instead of the weird faceless mother figure, there was an actual woman, with a face and everything, holding him instead. Or he was holding her? I couldn't really tell. What I could tell, was they were embracing each other, and happy to do so.

The woman noticed me first, making a distressed noise. This alerted Leonardo, who didn't react negatively to me approaching. This seemed to calm the woman down, and instead of trying to get away, she reached out a hand to me and put her delicate (normal length) fingers the side of my face.

Not one to turn my head away from a pat on the cheek, I took that moment to 'feel' into the Chi of her body, giving her wrist a nudge with my nose.

Yes... She was a 'monster'. I could feel her magic stone, right next to her heartbeat. But, I knew she was different. A 'xenos'.

Leonardo raised a hand and brushed it against my other cheek, his 'mother' changing her technique to match his. So, not having much else to do but think, and hurt, and bleed from my many wounds, I knelt down to my belly and enjoyed the attention.

In the back of my mind, I heard Bell's words, 'I was told you can find anything in the dungeon'. Well, if that was true, why couldn't a young boy find his mother in there too?

* * *

"Mind calling him off? I got your message." Azazel landed next to me, Leonardo and his mother, his black wings (just a pair not the full set) retracting into his back. Loaner was dangling from the tie of his 'business casual' outfit. "Wow you look pretty rough." He took out his cellphone, looked at it, "What the f..." He eyed my golden tails as they made ready.

Yes, Haruhime's tails were ever vigilant, even though I was still getting all kinds of careful head pats from the two of them, Leonardo showing his 'mother' who seemed to really enjoy the feel of my fur, a simple smile of joy on her face. I didn't move my head any more than I needed to, and focused one eye on Loaner. He got up onto Azazel's shoulder. This was followed by a careful paw to the head (Loaner's version of a Karate Chop of Justice?).

"Oh... Well... huh..." Azazel seemed to be at a loss, though he looked down at his feet, at the nice smooth dungeon fragment, "Well, we can talk about it when you get your voice back." He finally looked to Leo properly, "Hey Leo." He knelt down, catching the attention of the 'mother', "Who's the pretty lady?"

Leonardo sounded a little unsure. Not in a bad way, but like he was just missing a little information. Like he'd forgotten someone's name right before introducing them. "She's... She's my mother." He said, his voice growing more sure, "Georg... He took her away, but... I called her back again." He looked to the 'mother' who was looking at Azazel's bemused face with genuine curiosity, "Mother? This is Azazel."

A quick glance from the boy to the man, and she spoke for the first time, "A...az...zazil?" She frowned, then tried again, "Azizil? Azazel? Azazel!" She looked to Leonardo again, "Leonardo."

Azazel nodded, glancing to me, "Learning fast I see..."

Loaner gave him another paw to the side of the head.

"Right. You going to be okay for a bit longer?" Another tap, "I've already given them a call, though..." Another tap, "Always prepared. Right." He peered over the side of the dungeon segment, and hopped off. "Sorry I'm late." He said, my good ear (the other one feeling too stiff to move at all) turning back to Leonardo.

"Mother? This is Kodori."

"Soft. Fuzzy."

"Kodori."

"Nose?" She touched her fingertip to my nose, her skin smelling like stone and mud, likely picked up by my fur, "Boop?"

Behind me there was a 'pop' and the wind carried a little trail of yellow smoke. A smoke signal, stored inside Shinkage's small storage compartment. There were some healing pills in there too, but using them on Heracles would 'reset' his body, and he'd need an entire new leg to heal the damage I'd done. And since I wasn't moving, I wasn't losing any more blood. This encouraged me to stay still, calm down, and continue getting head pats.

* * *

I wasn't quite sleeping when I heard "BOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSS!" Followed by something small and forest scented vanishing into my fur someplace on my side, "Ack! Muddy!"

"Sparkly?" Mother said.

Now alert, one of my tails sought out the forest scented lump on my side and curled around it, "Hey Boss." She waved, "Success!" The wave turned into a 'V' sign, "I mean... once it starts growing we'll know for sure, but the timing was right, the... potential... Yeah! The potential is there!"

I perked up, and growled in pain as every patch of dried blood on my fur tugged at my wounds.

"Whoa whoa relax." Her little hands dove into the fuzz of my tail and played with my skin in exactly the right way, "Asia is fixing that guy you captured."

I nodded, my tail bringing her up to my head and leaving her there.

"Mother? This is Delly."

"Delly... Hello!"

"Hello!" A pause, "Wait... Weren't you..." Another pause, "Oh, well let me get you something to wear."

There was a tingle of magic, not just from Delly, but her pulling a little power from me directly as well, and 'Mother' was suddenly wearing the same sort of red wrap/dress her predecessor had worn. "Oh? ... Soft." Thankfully, she wasn't like Weine had been, and didn't start trying to take it off.

Asia arrived a moment later, her devil wings vanishing after she made sure of her footing on the smooth stone, "Sensei! Leo-chan! Delly-chan!"

"Calming..." 'Mother' said, her voice very close to 'awestruck'. "Laugh?"

I stopped yipping.

"Mother? This is Asia."

"Asia... Hello."

"Hello." She bowed, "Leo-chan, your mother is very pretty." She sounded sincere as always, but just a tiny bit puzzled, "Sorry Sensei... I can't heal hair."

I felt the glow of her sacred gear spread over me, leaving me with only the itch of dried blood and dirt under my fur, and a somewhat drafty feeling ear. Once her rings vanished, I stood up slowly, gave myself a little shiver/shake just to loosen the matted fur but not get everyone around me dirty. Then I gave Asia a nudge with my nose in thanks.

"But you were too rough again." Followed by a Karate Chop of Justice, then a full head hug, "But I'm glad you're okay."

"Everyone else is okay too." Delly said, "Sheesh, getting everyone else worked up for nothing. They could have been here!"

One of my tails caught Delly again, and I brought her to one of my eyes, just to squint at her.

"I know... I know Boss..." She sighed, "But... You're important too!"

To show my irritation for being questioned, but also my affection for the best fairy I could ever have rescued, I gave her a kiss. Aside from a little dust from her getting into my fur, she tasted kind of flowery, and felt like touching a 9V battery to my tongue.

"Thanks boss..." She sighed, "Great... fox drool."

* * *

A short time later, Rias, Akeno and Sona landed on top of the dungeon fragment. After introductions with 'Mother' (Red? Blue? Smile? No no, Rias, Sona, Akeno.) Azazel giving his very brief situation report, (Taking these two with me, and taking Leo and his mother home. Chat later.) The three of them as well as Loaner and myself, tried to figure out what to do, and how to do it, when it came to getting my newest bit of dungeon stored securely.

It was basically as big at the other six dungeon fragments I had already if you were to stack them on top of each other and then some. There was no doubt it would fit in the big room with the rest of them, but, it was a secure room. Not just any kind of secure either. Loki, Georg, the Dwarves... none of them could 'see' the room. No one could teleport into, or out of it, this included Ajuka, who helped make it.

To 'teleport' it into the room, we would have to turn all that careful warding off. And that would expose the room to anyone sensitive to such things. And while you might think 'whatever, it's just some dungeon bits'...

Dungeon bits. From another world. Along with bits of a demi-god (Fenrir), and weapons (God slaying weapons) made from his teeth. I'd also put my notes there, (in the special safe) for when I might need them, or remind the Gremory Family that yes, I was still working for them (faithful to the 'contract' I was under). There were only two ways into that room, that didn't involve blowing up the school on top of it. And both those ways were under a LOT of scrutiny.

So no, we didn't want to turn off the security for even an instant.

So, I interrupted Akeno's ear petting and gave Loaner my decree on the matter. Loaner, currently in Sona's arms and looking quite comfortable, perked up and leaned his head into Sona's cheek.

"Very well. I will send a message to Lord Ajuka, and ask if he will make a place ready to store this for a time." Loaner's tail flailed happily as Sona got her fingers on the exact right spot behind his ears, "And so long as he promises to follow the guidelines you set, he can research it how he pleases."

More tail waving, and she looked at me surprised, "You have him on speed dial on your phone? I will ask Shinkage-san for your phone then... And offer him a jar of jam and some of your home made bread, to be made in two days."

"What will we do with it in the mean time?" Rias asked, looking at Loaner who waved a paw at her to come closer. She did, and he jumped into her arms, "I am reluctant to leave it out in the open." She gave Loaner a nose-boop when he tried to get her ear, "Very well, Sensei." She put Loaner on my head, though not without giving him one last pat, "Akeno, help her set up an illusion space, so we don't involve any normal people in this." She looked to Sona, "Thank you for your assistance tonight as well."

"It is our duty." Sona nodded, "And it helped a friend. Don't stay up too much later, it is still a school night." she bowed, her wings spreading before she jumped into the air.

Rias nodded to Akeno, then she and I jumped down to ground level.

"A shame about your hair..." She said, "Did it work then?"

Loaner appeared on her shoulder and gave her cheek a nuzzle.

"Glad to have been of service." She laughed, "Hello Shinkage."

" **Akeno.** " He greeted, " **Sona has your phone.** " He said to me, and I nodded.

"We have one more little job to do, then we can all go rest." Akeno said, "Well... Maybe you should have a bath..."

* * *

I 'turned off' the land around the dungeon fragment, making absolutely sure it wouldn't get any power from the ground under it. Then Akeno put an anti-magic barrier around it, so it wouldn't get any power from the air around it. This was followed by her putting an illusion barrier around the surrounding forest so no one could find their way there by accident...

She then took me to the training camp 'cabin' up the mountain side with a teleport , and dumped me (really just opened doors for me) into the open air bath.

And it felt... amazing.

She left right after I slunk into the water, reminding me I still needed to sleep (under threat that she wouldn't brush me tomorrow if I didn't.) I felt bad for who ever was going to clean the bath out (for about two seconds) then knelt down in the bath and wiggled around until my fur stopped clinging to the dried blood I had on me.

"So... What's in the bag?" Delly asked (after surfacing from under water with a 'pfwaa', "Right, can't talk..."

The bag in question had been wrapped up in one of my tails for a while now, and only now had I let it go, since yes, my tails wanted very much to be clean (and be in the warm water) as well.

" **I can open it, if you don't mind teeth marks... I won't rust, will I? Ever?** "

Loaner fox-paddled over to him and splashed a little water on him.

" **Good to know 'rust' is one of the dungeon hazards you plan for then.** "

"Well, I don't sense any iron in there... May I?" Delly asked.

I was starting to feel too good to care, even as I very carefully used a hind paw to scrape more dirt and dried blood off my coat, so I 'huff'ed approval.

A moment later, Delly had the little leather pouch open, "Um... Boss? Maybe you should put this into storage... Like... As soon as possible?" She held up the glimmering end of an ultra fine woven necklace. The metal looked to be almost transparent, and the moonlight made it shimmer like diamond.

"I think this is Gleipnir..." Delly said.

We were silent for a moment, the only sound the trickling water of the bath.

" **I forget the exact ingredients.** " Shinkage started, " **The sound of a cat's footstep, bird spit, and 'the roots of a mountain' are the ones I remember.** "

I nodded, only able to remember one more than that, 'the beard of a woman'. A very small part of me wanted to ask Shinkage to bite it, just to see if it would break. But that would either work, and disappoint me that it wasn't what Delly thought it was, or, ruin Shinkage's jaw.

Or explode. Because magic.

The rest of me told that small part to go back to sleep. But I had one more thing to do before I could just relax, and maybe stay in the water until I could change back (without being a raging ball of hormones). I didn't want to bother Loaner (who was also enjoying the water, and had earned a little time off), so, I looked up into the sky...

And 'barked'. Twice. Each sound slightly different.

Then went back to enjoying the water.

* * *

Delly was doing her very best for someone her size, to scrub my tails clean. More than once she had to admonish one of the other tails when it wanted attention, but, she was doing well. Somewhere in the middle of this, I heard the indignant sound of someone trying to argue.

"You can't just walk in there, it's the woman's bath!" Kurin.

"If that mattered, she wouldn't have called us until she was out of the bath." Fukawa said, sounding ever so slightly amused.

"And she did not speak our names, but barked them." Okakai, also sounding slightly amused. Probably because it sounded like Kurin was trying to push against one of them, to keep them out of the bath.

"I got this." Delly said, shaking off, then summoning a bath robe (forest green) for herself and flying over to the sliding door, "Come in, we're all... Well not indecent at least?" One dressed Fairy and three 'animals'... Who needed clothes?

I shared a look with Shinkage, wondering if I should try and figure out how to give a solid metal 'face' the ability to raise an eyebrow or something, and reluctantly sat up like an imperious doggo, (a look that was completely ruined by me being waterlogged.) I gave Loaner a gentle nudge with my nose, and he reluctantly got out of the water to sit in front of me, (though, not before shaking off a huge amount of water for someone his size, and poofing out to twice his usual slender size.)

Delly started to open the door, and a big blue hand helped it along after a moment. Shinkage, got out of the water, the excess just pouring out of his legs, and he sat just off to the side. Not the most regal place to hold court, but it would do. I mean... I had my guard (Shinkage) my retainer (Delly) and my translator (Loaner) all set to go. And now my two knights and high Priest were here too.

"Kodori-sama." They all greeted, the three of them seeing what kind of shape I was in after the fight, with my fur missing in a lot of places.

"Yeah... It was a bit of a rough night." Delly said, "ahem. On behalf of Kodori, I welcome you, and thank you for showing up in such a timely manner." She was kind of hamming it up a little, but picking up on my mood.

"She is not one to waste time." Okakai said, "She has called, we have come."

"Even though it's a school night." Kurin sighed, "Oh?" She caught Loaner and tried to smooth his fur a little. "I understand." She said, then for the rest of the class, "There is a large stone, protected from common detection a short way from here." The two Oni nodded, "It requires a day, maybe two, of physical protection. Before we leave to do this however, feel free to enjoy the bath here." A pause, "There are also drinks, food and wine if you wish."

"We know already where the stone is. Your working of the land is... powerful, but not very subtle." Okakai said.

I huffed, since I couldn't shrug properly.

"It is of no matter. We will watch, this stone of yours." Fukawa nodded, "After a bath."

Delly giggled, "This may be a very subtle petition to find and make a hot spring or something in the wilderness."

I nodded, since yes, it was in my power to actually do that... So long as I was VERY careful... Maybe Yasaka could teach me... You know, so I didn't try to make one, and make a volcano or something instead... Or as well.

The three of them left and I finally decided that it was time to get out of the water. My fur was already going to be a nightmare to brush... Though, I suppose if I waited long enough it wouldn't matter. I gave Loaner a gentle nudge, and he hopped onto my back, then Delly and Shinkage a look, and we all returned to the ORC building.

* * *

I returned to my actual room after Delly and Shinkage put Gleipnir away in the basement. Since none of us could use the 'big safe' She hid it under something heavy with mine and Shinkage's help. Upon Delly opening my door, Sir Skitters greeted us with a happy wave/spin in place. I very very carefully touched my nose to one of his legs in greeting, then walked past him towards the bed.

It took a little doing, some careful footsteps, and then some more doing, so I could flop on my side and not risk pushing the eggs around too much, just in case I had a chase the rabbit dream or something. Loaner made a quiet noise at me, and I shifted just a little to pretend I was making space for him. However...

"Don't worry Boss. Your phone is with Sona, and unlike everyone else, you don't have school in the morning." Delly said after getting a lazy paw from Loaner, "I'll make sure you have a good sleep. Gah no licking!"

* * *

 **NOTES!**

If this were an actual 'series' this would be a good 'season ending'. A big problem is resolved. More of the main goal is realized. Some bad guys got... resolved. (Someone used the word 'turbomurdered'. This amuses me.)

Still lots more story though, and I'm going to have to actually get back to reading DxD again, since I have almost no clue what's next... And some events just wont happen now, since the reason they happened at all... Well, they're dead now.

But, this is a fanfic, and this happens. I left the rails someplace back in chapter... um... ... I forget.

Anyhow, See you in five days.

 **Daeore** at **Ko-fi** if you want to toss a coin to your writer. Thank you for reading.


	111. Chapter 110

I can't believe it's snowing outside right now. Just saying. x.x

* * *

Chapter 110

October 17

I did have good dreams. Most of them seemed to revolve around myself and Haruhime, walking as foxes, and our children, also as foxes, running and bouncing around us in a playful, noisy, happy, random ball of adorable noises and fur.

"Shh, don't make too much noise."

There was one about all my Familia as animals. Though, oddly, Wiene wasn't a dragon, but someone dressed up in one of those dinosaur suits.

"Heehee... Look at the paw twitch."

Then something took hold of my wrist.

* * *

"Ko-san."

I turned to face to voice, my view suddenly filled with Akeno's concerned face. She reached out to me as I tried to take stock of myself.

I was standing (on all four legs not two) my back was arched, my tails were spread out behind me defensively, and my lips were pulled back in a snarl. My heart was hammering in my chest, and brushing the fur of my chest were the smooth slightly warm shells of the eggs. Akeno's fingers ran through the fur of my cheeks, and I felt myself calm slightly.

I was about to ask what happened, since I didn't remember, but all I did was make a whiny noise.

"The dreams can't hurt you." She said, stepping forward and hugging my head, trapping my nose under her arm for a moment, "Now if you'll lay back down, I might be able to finish brushing you before I have to go to class."

I nudged my way out of her embrace, and carefully stepped off the bed. Delly hovered into view, and I greeted her with a light tail swish. Sir Skitters and Loaner too, who waved and yawned respectively. Lastly, I went to Jiru, gave the patch of moss prod with my nose (getting a curious 'blub?' noise in return,) and then looked back to Akeno.

Room secure... everyone accounted for... nothing out of place...

So I did my own yawn/stretch/shake and got down to all four knees next to Akeno.

* * *

"Finally." I grumbled, standing up and stretching my arms over my head until I felt my spine and chest crack just a little. This was followed by a few other simple stretches, some toe wiggles, and finally a group hug for my tails. "Huh..."

"What's wrong?" Delly asked, obviously amused by my little celebration.

I gave myself a little heft, "It's like... the rest of me was on pause. Usually after I wake up, I have just enough time to stretch before I start dribbling everywhere."

"Some things are on pause when you change shape." Delly confirmed, "Though, injury usually carries over..." She motioned to my face.

"Oh..." I ran a hand over my face and scalp, "Must have hit me with something really complex... Like... water condensation to make it 'real' enough for the acid effect to work at all..." Yes... I was missing an eyebrow, about a third of my hair, and one of my ears was bald. Again. "But, I have a cream for that..." I shrugged, "Want to help me with the mirror?"

"Such a shame too. You were just getting to a nice 'feathery' look. Haruhime will be sad."

"But, she will not be disappointed. I am alive, all of you are alive, and all that was really lost was a bit of hair." I went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

"After we get this done..." Delly hovered over, a little mirror in her hand.

"I'm going to have to visit a few people. I know." I sighed, "Kunou will need the biggest hug. Like ever..." I paused, "Say... Where's my ring?"

"Akeno still has it." Delly said as I very carefully started to cut my hair, "She may or may not have made a joke about getting you to find where she hid it." She giggled, "Oh, and she put your brushed fur into a jar."

"Excellent."

* * *

"Oh... damn... what IS that smell?" Maki asked when she walked into my apartment, "It smells like cookies and... sulphur? Oh hey Sir Skitters."

I put a freshly baked tray of cookies down and replied, "Sulphur is one of the ingredients to my hair grow cream." I replied, my entire scalp, ears and both eyebrows covered in a very thin layer of bright yellow paste, "As someone who has gotten their hair burned or melted off... a dozen or more times? I've stopped caring about 'smell' and only about 'results'."

"Whoa... That's fair I guess..." She put Sir Skitters down on the nearest clear spot of counter top, "You okay now? I mean..."

"Well, that problem is gone for now, yes." I motioned to my face, "Aside from some regrowing, I still have a bunch of people to say sorry to, visit the site of the fairy circle, make sure everything is..."

"I get it." Maki held her hands up, "Always busy. I just wanted to make sure is all."

"Yeah." I sighed, "To you too. I know, I know, you're 'cool' with it, but still."

"Well, it's still cool. Except..." She 'hmm'ed' a moment, then took a fresh cookie, "There, debt pa..." She took a second one, then gave a third one to Sir Skitters, "Okay. Debt paid."

"Best little sister I ever adopted." I smiled, "Loaner?"

He appeared from under the hellhound pelt on the bed, looking curious.

"Go with Maki, mooch some headpats from her, then visit Kunou. If she wants to visit, say it's okay now. If she doesn't and has a message, return with it. Oh, and yes, you can take your time if she wants to give you some attention too."

He made a happy circle on the bed, then hopped gracefully over to the counter top.

"And yes, have a cookie."

He did, reminding me of a small version of Cime's horse eating a cookie, and Maki picked him up.

Maki laughed, "Well, seems I'm supposed to give you some ear scratches... Say Sensei? Can you help me with math later? Big tests coming up."

"Of course."

A little kitchen timer went off.

"Ah, time to wash this stuff off." I waved to Maki as she left, then hurried to wash the gunk off my head, "Watch the oven Delly."

"Aye Boss!"

"And yes, have a cookie."

"Woo!"

* * *

Loaner returned in the arms of Kunou, who set him down, and hugged my leg. After a moment, I knelt down so we could hug properly, administer head pats, get some in return (over my nice and soft newly regrown fuzzy hair), and have what amounted to a tearful reunion. After a few sniffles, she pushed away from me, while I remained, back straight, kneeling on the floor.

"I'm really glad my advice helped."

"It did. And while yes, I did lose a little hair, your advice came in time for me to train enough so I didn't lose more." I bowed to her, nose to floor, "Thank you Sensei. I am sorry, that even though you came to me to offer aid, I nearly attacked you for it, through a pointless urge to protect my territory from a friend."

"My mother said once, that even though we walk where humans do, we aren't human." She sighed, "I understand what she meant now, looking at what happened. Though... What did happen? No one will tell me exactly."

Nose still to the floor, I rolled my eyes, "Have you been given the talk about where little foxes come from?"

She said nothing for a moment, but then, "I believe Mother has given me the basics, since I will one day take her place."

"Well... I am a mother and father. And occasionally, the full moon gives me the ability to be a father again."

A pause, "So..."

"Telling you more might go past 'the basics' I think, but yes. That's why I was like that." I tried to distract her with the skill almost every parent knows, "I have done you wrong, Kunou-sama, I accept your punishment." The topic change!

* * *

"Oh, Kunou-chan." Issei greeted as we entered the ORC together.

Everyone was already there, all in their usual positions. Most were smiling, some were looking worried, but then they all seemed to realize something.

"Is that... Sensei?" Xenovia asked, pointing.

"How adorable." Asia said.

"This is Kodori-Sensei's punishment." Kunou said, holding me up under the front legs for everyone to see, "She is to spend the meeting like this."

Yes, my punishment was to be the smallest fox I could make myself, and be... a lap fox. After showing me to everyone, she put me on the couch next to Ravel, then hopped up next to her, scooping me back up and settling me on her lap.

"Well, if Kunou-chan thinks it fair, then who are we to argue?" Rias replied with a quiet laugh, "We have a lot to discuss as well. First?"

"After my performance in the rating game, I was considering returning north." Roseweisse started, "While we did win, I felt... lacking, when facing Sir Sairaorg."

"North? You mean...?" Issei looked to be unsure of what word to use, "Valhalla was it?"

"Yes." She nodded, smiling, "You remembered. But yes, even though I am a rook now, and with my training in magic and swordsmanship, I could do nothing against him."

Rias surprised me, though that was maybe because her track record for being 'humble' wasn't the greatest, "Aside from Issei, none of us could face him. I think we all need to continue our self improvement."

I wanted to say something here, but well, I was a tiny fox.

"Even if most of you were taken, I doubt you'd have any trouble if you were to face brother Riser now... Well, I mean, before his peerage all ended up..." She blushed a little, "But since then, you've come a really long way."

I abandoned Kunou's lap to give Ravel's leg a pat with my chin. Yes, that was close to what I wanted to say. She gave my head a pat, and I lowered myself to sit between the two of them.

"I was just following everyone's advice." Issei said sheepishly.

"I am sad to admit, you are the only one who's accepted everyone's advice." Kiba said, "There is no doubt we've all improved, but we are still lacking."

You tell them Kiba!

"Before you go then, let me know Rose-san." Rias said, "And yes, we can all do with some improvement... Remember your promotions?"

"You mean... um, when we got knighted?" Issei asked.

"Yes, that exactly." Rias smiled, "It seems that big brother and a few of the others think you three are ready for a promotion."

"Another title?" Issei asked.

"Not like that. No, this is the promotion exam to become a mid class devil." Rias smiled, "After all we've done, all you've done, they think you are ready."

Issei took a moment to parse that, while Kiba and Akeno looked thoughtful. Finally, "Wait... It's the next step to becoming an ultimate class devil!?"

"Yes." Rias nodded with a smile.

"It seems we have a little studying to do on top of our exams." Kiba said, "Akeno-san? Can you assist me in brushing up on my underworld lore?"

"A written exam? Devils have a written exam for promotion?" Issei groaned, "I thought it would just be... I dunno... a test of power or something?"

"I would be surprised if the Practical part of the exam gave anyone here trouble." Rias said, "No, since many of the devils now are reincarnated humans, they use a system similar to the surface world's schools for Devil promotions." She glanced to Akeno, who smiled slightly, "Akeno has been very close to promotion for a while, but they seemed to think she lacked something until now."

"I would be happy to help the two of you for the written test though." Akeno said.

"Yuuto has grown rapidly since the Kokabiel incident, and his sword creation and skill has caught the attention of quite a few of the ruling class." Rias went on.

"Thank you, Akeno-san. Now that I think less on revenge, and more on self improvement, I will admit that I've gained a little skill since then."

"And you, Issei, have gone from what some would have called the weakest, to someone who has beaten the strongest king of our generation one on one. In less than six months, you've gained that much power."

"I kind of still think I didn't win... I'm pretty sure I'd lose in a rematch too..."

I interrupted who ever was playing with my ears to nod-nod at him. Unless you learn something new before you face them again always assume you will lose a rematch with someone.

"And thank you, Akeno-san. I'm going to need a lot of help for the written part..." He sighed.

"Don't worry. Even if you fail, there is no penalty." Rias explained, "You can retry the test as many times as you need to. But, they do have a large pool of questions to pull from. You'll need to answer..."

Akeno picked up for her, "One hundred general knowledge questions, chosen randomly out of about ten thousand questions."

"Fox laughter is strange." Xenovia said, "Oh oh, can I hold her?"

"Yes you may." Kunou said, picking me up and handing me to Xenovia.

"Well Issei, don't feel so bad then. Even if the questions keep changing, you'll get it eventually." Xenovia continued, putting me on my back between her thighs and giving my chest a rub, "Who's a good fox?"

Wishing I could sigh, I found myself looking at Koneko and Asia. Asia looked like she wanted a turn at giving me a tummy rub (okay, yes, I could now understand why some animals liked this), while Koneko... She reminded me of when we first met, looking like she was in power save mode. I suppose I didn't bring my batch of cookies, since Kunou had punished me before I could bring them. But I just found it weird... She had been almost perky recently, but now she wasn't...

"We will all help you as best we can Issei, Kiba, Akeno. Together we succeed or fail." Rias said, looking at me with a smile, "Sensei, we'll need your help a little later, if that's okay with you, Kunou-chan?"

"Her punishment only lasts until the end of this meeting." Kunou repeated, "Though, I understand if you wish to prolong the meeting a while longer. She really is cute like that."

"As much as I'd like to, we all have things to do. Azazel wanted to speak with her, Sona-san as well. Then there is the matter of more equipment..."

"I got Mimic back from Shinkage." Irina said, taking me from Xenovia and sitting me on her lap, so she could get a turn playing with my ears, "Not a mark on it. Thank you for taking care of it."

My reply was to lean on her and give her hand a friendly nudge with my nose.

"Very well. Don't forget, if you need help with school, we've set up a new study room back home." Rias said, the rest of them starting to get up, not Kunou though, since Irina plunked me on her lap again.

Finally, once all but her, Akeno and Kunou remained in the room, Rias said, "Looks like the meeting is over."

Kunou gave my head one last pat before setting me down on the floor. With a bit of a wiggle, and that weird 'pulling off an overlarge shirt' sensation, I grew back to my normal form, covered in an all black Miko robe. "Whew..." I sighed, "Thank you for your mercy, Kunou-sama."

"Who should I contact first?" Rias asked, "Is everything back to normal now?"

"With my self imposed endless list of things to do?"

"Seems so." they laughed.

"Sona first, so I can get my phone back. Then I'll arrange a chat with Azazel... I should be able to help in the training room tonight if you want?"

"No. Take the night off to catch up first." Rias shook her head, "I need to work on a little administration, for Rose-san's trip home, and the three promotions."

"Thank you."

* * *

Akeno was helping me in the big alchemy room. Before turning into a fox, the only thing I'd managed to do was turn the burners off. Otherwise, there were now three day old half mixed chemicals in the tubes, and some of them had started to turn to sludge, or smell bad, or in one case, grow moss.

"Don't think I've forgotten you still have my ring." I reminded her, holding a length of glass tubing under the tap.

"Ara? On the contrary, I'm hoping you remember." She didn't laugh as she usually did when teasing me, "Unless you wanted it back now?" She set down one of the containers she was reorganizing and was about to reach into her clothing someplace...

"No, I will trust you with it a little longer." I said, smiling just a little when her hands went back to her task without telling me where she might have hidden my ring. I was about to say something more, when I felt a small group of people teleport into the ORC room, "A little later, I think Azazel is on his way."

She pouted ever so slightly, but nodded, "Where is Delly-chan? Or Sir Skitters? Her little hands would be good with this." She handed me another bit of dirty glass.

"She's working with Gasper. And Sir Skitters is weaving some silk for me. It's odd... But I think he's smarter than he really should be. Maybe Delly did something?"

"Maybe. For a spider he is quite reliable."

"He can use a loom. I know spiders make silk, but he can use a human tool to make it into sheets. That's... just weird if you ask me." I felt Azazel getting closer, as well as two others, "It's open!" I called out.

The door opened, and in stepped Leonardo, his 'Mother' and Azazel, his height over them almost making him seem like he was looming. But, he was still dressed as usual, in the shabby business casual suit and loose tie.

"No sneaking up on you, is there." He sighed, "Rias told me you'd be in here."

"Sparkly..." Leo's mother said, looking at all the chemistry sets, "Smells funny?"

"Hello Mrs. Kodori." Leonardo said, waving shyly, but with real emotion on his face.

"Come to chat about them?" I asked, setting a freshly cleaned glass bottle on a towel.

"First. Akeno? Could you keep them amused a short while?" Azazel asked.

"Try some of my new tea." I suggested, "And have some cookies."

Akeno caught on that she was being 'dismissed' quickly, but didn't seem to mind. With a quiet hello to them both, she led them from the room, while Azazel pulled up a chair. Not bothering to stop what I was doing, since I couldn't get back to mixing potions when my alchemy sets were dirty, I continued to wash stuff.

"First, can you tell me what you know?" He asked, "Your little messenger told me you said 'she's a xenos'. That tells me you've seen something like this before."

"I knew you were the leader of the Fallen for some reason." He held his chest like I'd stabbed him, but smiled at the harsh criticism, "Xenos... Actually, no, I'll back up a step. The dungeon is a constant monster recycler. It draws magic from the land, makes monsters, and we adventurers collect the magic stones. I've got lots and lots of theories on why, and how, and what, but that is, at it's core, 'fact'."

"You did mention they didn't have many scientific types. Right."

"Not even the Gods really know, or, if they do, they won't tell me." I shrugged, "Now, all monsters have at the very least, an animal intelligence. Hellhounds act like you'd expect, butterflies act like you'd imagine. They follow instinct."

"With you so far."

"A Xenos, is a monster who's taken the next step. They have real intelligence, can resist instinct, communicate, think independently, have desires and dreams. I can only suspect why they happen..."

"Try, I'm curious."

"Weine. She's a Viouvre, a type of dragon born in the dungeon. Except, she seems to remember... something before her birth. How she was a dragon before she was born, and had been killed before by other adventurers. She described this dream to us once, and it was far too detailed, but couldn't have actually happened to her. This started my first theory on them." I set down the last bit of glass and sat down on another chair, "I started to wonder if the Dungeon was some kind of Purgatory. Where monsters continue to die, are reborn, and eventually become a Xenos. The way Weine talked about her 'dream'... It sounded like she was describing her own death, yet, as she bled out on the stone, she had some kind of... emotional epiphany..."

"Interesting. You sound like there's more though?"

"The black minotaur... On the day I reached level two, I was nearly killed by a minotaur. Bell, fought it and killed it, thankfully. But... I think it came back. Months later, he fought the black minotaur. Bell lost, but before it left, it said it wanted one more rematch. Like it had already fought Bell before."

"No chance it was the same minotaur?"

"Not the same body at least. Bell turned it to ash, and there were a dozen witnesses." Though, I didn't say I was still in shock from losing a lot of blood, getting healed, and only really remembered a lot of pretty explosions and giving Eina a hug later.

"Huh... And this brings us to Leo's 'mother'."

"No doubt she's a 'Xenos'. Born from the dungeon, highly impressionable, and has an IQ of a million or so." Like Weine was, only taller and darker skinned, "I didn't see, or smell, any monstrous traits on her though."

"Well, aside from one of those magic stones in her chest, right over her heart, she has only one other 'anomaly' from being almost perfectly human." He frowned, but I motioned for him to go on, "She has Annihilation Maker now... Sort of. I don't want to keep them apart, or drag them off for testing, but it looked like they have half of the overall Sacred Gear now."

"She's probably superhuman too." I added, making him sigh in frustration.

"Well it solves part of the problem with having Annihilation Maker loose in the world. I doubt either of them could summon anything alone now. After we modified it so it would only sustain one 'shadow', this little event broke it in half."

"Good call though. Very thoughtful of you."

"No one saw the harm in leaving him someone to lean on."

"Well, if you can get her into a classroom, she'd learn what ever she needed to." I held up a hand, "I'm not volunteering."

"No no, you've got enough on your plate. I've actually been asked by a few people now to keep you safe from my science teams."

"It's good when your boss understands." I nodded, reminding myself to thank Rias at some point for running 'political deflection' for me.

"Besides... What ever Leo did, she seems to have a bit of... programming in place already. I'm starting to think that her smile and cheerfulness are part of that."

"Just have some one you trust watch over her education, and when she starts to really get the hang of being an individual, you won't have a cheerful tyrant or something." I looked towards the door, "Ah, they're coming back."

Akeno opened the door, followed by Leo and 'Mother'. The woman had Sir Skitters in her arms, kind of hugged close like a small dog. "Hello." She said, as if she wasn't just here.

"Sir Skitters? Made a new friend?" I asked.

The spider gave Mother a pat on the cheek with a leg, making the young woman giggle.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Kodori." Leo said, "But then your spider went to her on his own."

"It's okay. He's a pretty good spider." I said to him, "Say, do you remember your mother's name?"

He shook his head, "No... I don't..." He frowned, his eyes looking off into the distance, "I don't think I've ever heard her tell me what it... was."

I could tell, just by his wording, he understood, or at the very least, knew deep down, that this wasn't his real mother. Not wanting to rub salt on that particular wound, I replied, "Well, when she does tell you, be sure to introduce us properly."

He nodded, smiling up at me. The Mother offered Akeno Sir Skitters, who carefully clung to her, "Mr Azazel? I think it's dinner time." She said putting a hand to her belly.

He stood up, "Then it must be dinner time." Azazel gave my shoulder a pat, "Don't worry, they're in good hands now. We won't let it happen again."

"Good." I nodded, watching them all leave.

Once alone again with Akeno (and Sir Skitters), she said quietly, "I hope they'll be okay."

I nodded and reached out for Sir Skitters, who once again switched shoulders to perch on, "Me too. Shall we go?"

* * *

"Huh." I looked down at the small patch of stubby grass, and the tiny ring of white/grey mushrooms growing there.

"Well what did you expect for... um..." Delly counted quickly on her fingers, "maybe sixteen hours growth?"

She landed on my shoulder and I gave her leg a pat, "That's not it. It's just a weird feeling, looking at it."

"Like that little space in the middle isn't actually there at all?" Delly suggested.

"Yes, that exactly." I nodded.

"That's what I meant by 'potential'. So long as nothing happens, it might be two weeks before it will be big enough to move one of those dungeon bits."

"I've worked with Sona-san and the others to make sure this place is protected too." Akeno said, "Just as we did with the dungeon piece."

"Thank you. All of you." I said with a sigh, getting a pat on the head from Sir Skitters, "If this works..." I shook my head, "How stable are these things usually?"

"So long as its set up right? So long as you don't damage the circle at all, on either side, fairly stable." Delly replied, "I mean, it's still fairy magic, and you might end up arriving upside down or something, but otherwise, it's pretty reliable."

"How long between uses?"

"Once every moon phase. Full, Waning gibbous, Half, Waning crescent, New, Waxing crescent, Half, Waxing Gibbous, Full. Don't worry, I'll let you know." She flew off my shoulder to face me, "If we're lucky, it will be the New moon before we can try. But, we might be able to send stuff through as early as Friday night? Yeah."

"Excellent." I smiled, thinking about what I might send through, and realizing I knew the answer already. "Maybe after pasta night." I nodded, turning to Akeno, "I think... I'm actually out of things to do for the night."

"No way..." Delly said in shock, "You actually have time off?"

Akeno giggled, "I was actually about to suggest you get a little more rest... Maybe invite Koneko over for another movie night?"

"She seemed a little down at the meeting. I wouldn't mind." I nodded, "Anything from your friend overseas?"

"It's why I suggested it." She smiled.

* * *

We ended up watching 'The Magnificent Seven'. I'd actually wanted to see this one before I had 'left', but it wasn't out on disc yet, and I'd been too poor, and unmotivated, to see the movie in a theatre solo. Again, I saw a few actors that couldn't hide their 'devilish' good looks from me, (while they could from the rest of the world), but I didn't bother commenting this time. I was a big fan of 'wild west' movies back when I'd been younger, and this one was pretty good.

Koneko did seem down. And honestly felt a tiny bit feverish when she used my lap as a pillow part way through the movie. I resolved to ask when the credits started rolling, but she'd actually fallen asleep by then.

"Huh..." I said quietly, hugging Akeno a little tighter to get her attention and motioning to Koneko. "Lights out it seems."

"Aww... She looks so cute though." Delly said. I couldn't help but agree, since all but one of my tails was over the little nekomata like a blanket, leaving only her white hair visible.

"Suppose I'll have to take her home then." Akeno said.

I nodded, "But first..." I turned my upper body slowly, enough so I could get my other arm around Akeno, and nuzzled her neck with my face. Before she could make too much noise, I put my hand over her mouth lightly, and nibbled my way up the side of her throat, along the back of her head captured one end of the ribbon she used to tie her long black hair up.

With a tug, I pulled the ribbon loose, took my hand off her mouth, and plucked my ring from the now undone bow of her ribbon. I couldn't help myself and gave her ear a little nip, "Thank you for looking after it."

Delly, fanning herself, "If you wanted, I could take her home?" She giggled quietly, "I can use the ORC circle too."

Akeno blushed furiously but nodded, "I can carry her for you, Delly-chan."

* * *

Akeno returned alone to my room a short while later, her hair still undone and almost touching the floor with its length. As a warrior, I saw hair like that as impractical, far too much effort to keep tidy, and a potential liability in combat. Thinking on my Familia, as well as Takemikazuchi's Familia, Mikoto was the only active combatant who had hair much longer than her shoulders. Haruhime had nice long hair, but she was often in the middle of our formation, and if it ever became a problem in combat... Well, we'd probably all be dead at that point...

Now, as someone who liked to classify everything into its own group (within reason, I mean, magic) Akeno kept her hair nearly perfect, all the time, in every way, always. Her style of fighting was less likely to make it a problem as well. It suited her, and when I tried (for about two seconds) to picture her with short hair, my mind sort of shorted out and refused to try.

"Ko-san, you didn't cheat to find your ring did you?" Akeno teased.

"Hm?" I stopped admiring her nice hair, "No, I noticed it during the movie. That bit with the dynamite joke." You'd had to have seen the movie, but that joke made her giggle, and I noticed my ring glimmer in her hair in the dim lighting of the room.

She pouted a little, but smiled after a moment. "Did you..." The smile was a little brittle though, not her usual 'gentle amusement'.

"Only what I ask, and only what you are willing to give, right?" I recalled my wife's 'rules' for such things between Akeno and I, "After the last couple of days as a suppressed ball of hormones, I would love to..." I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, most of my tails getting in on the action, but it was only a hug, "But, I am perfectly capable of dealing with that myself."

She wiggled around a moment to get her arms around me.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked, "Something to pass the time while my fur blanket warms up."

She laughed again, sounding less hollow, "You still haven't made one for me."

"Tomorrow." I replied.

I won't bother with the incredibly round about way she got to 'the thing that was making her sad'. While I listened to everything she said, as she took her favoured position of 'little spoon', when she finally got to the point, I had to make sure my reply wasn't... dismissive.

"So she finally dragged him into her personal barrier space?"

"The first night you spent in your shrine." Akeno nodded, "It was obvious Rias and Issei would eventually... But..."

"It's not like they are suddenly going to vanish, or Issei will start ignoring you." I tightened my arms around her a moment, "With how much... adversity there is in the air around him, I'm surprised it took this long."

She made a noise part way between a curious and frustrated.

"As someone who is familiar with a high danger, high stress job, I can tell you that seeking comfort and love is a big thing. It doesn't seem like he's changed his attitude at all, and its obvious he still wants to rely on you as a friend and team mate." She didn't reply, so I continued, "To be as... direct as possible, the only thing that seems to have changed at all is that they finally acted on the love everyone knows they had."

"I know... But... I don't want him to slip away..."

"To play devil's advocate here..."

"Sigh..."

"Yeah yeah." we laughed, "We both know he isn't going anywhere unless something really bad happens. So are you worried he might slip away, or that you didn't get him first?"

She grumbled, but I made a couple of 'Hmm? Hmmmmmmmm?' noises at her. "Yes, I am a little jealous."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Rias. If you want him all to yourself, you'd have to change who he is. And that would mean you wouldn't get him at all." I moved one of my hands and gave her nose a boop, "Just don't ruin your friendship with Rias over him. And..."

"And?"

"Well, now that she's 'won' this little race, I don't see why you should hold back anymore."

"You mean..."

"No violence. But I'm sure you can get creative when you fight over him."

"Thank you Kami-sa-eep!"

"I will tickle you." I said ominously.

"Not spank me?"

"No, because you'd enjoy that."

"Kami-sama is so me-AHH!"

* * *

October 18

Nothing really happened that Tuesday. I mean, I woke up with Akeno, (who was in a much better mood than before our little chat), did my usual list of morning things, checked messages, got some things in the shop done/started/worked on, and in the evening I joined Rias's peerage in the underground training room.

I did however, keep an eye out on Koneko, which was kind of like watching a wind up toy on its last few rotations. But aside from being a little out of sorts, she wasn't careless or sloppy during training, so I couldn't really say anything. Also on the 'watch list' was Issei and his interactions with 'the girls'. Same old Issei. Which was good. I was a Kitsune, but didn't want to give people bad advice about love.

I helped Maki with her math homework. Kunou and I practised our Senjitsu together. And I finalized plans with Ajuka for storage of the massive dungeon fragment. It was basically 'a normal day'. I mean... for what passes as normal around this place...

* * *

October 19

"Kodori-sama." The two oni greeted me as Ajuka and I arrived at the clearing. The site of the 'duel' between Siegfried and I had dried out further, and the damage we'd done to the place seemed even more prominent than before. The dungeon segment itself looked...

You know, I'd never actually considered that this would be the first bit of natural sunlight, ever, that it had seen. The glass smooth marble blue chunk of dungeon was practically glittering in the light of the afternoon sun. I was thankful it wasn't solar powered, or the measures Akeno and I put in place to keep the area 'magically dead' would have been useless.

"No trouble?" I asked, getting a shake of their heads, "Good. This is Ajuka Beelzebub. I am entrusting him with the storage of this, before I return home."

If being next to a pair of two metre tall shockingly red/blue Oni bothered him at all, it didn't show. "I am looking forward to very carefully examining this." He nodded, "Kodori? If you could allow the land here to draw power again?"

I nodded and found a dry spot to kneel. Closing my eyes and opening myself to the flow of the land's energy, the area I was in felt... cold. Like a patch of skin exposed to the wind. Slowly, I nudged the small lines of energy that once flowed under this small place, back into line. To use the same analogy, it was like I'd just rubbed a hand over the cold spot to warm it up again.

The process itself took almost an hour, and while I'd been doing that, I felt Ajuka setting up his own magic. It felt almost like he was poking that slowly warming patch of skin with tiny needles. I'd already told him everything about the dungeon that I'd discovered since arriving, like how it reacted to magic around it, or rejected wards being placed on it. He was likely using that information to do something precise.

Opening my eyes, my work done, I found the dungeon segment to be covered in ropes, like some great beast a hunter was trying to capture. Around it, staked into the ground, were black obsidian pegs set in a precise formation.

"I've already set up a receiving zone at home." He explained as I stood up and looked around, "The rope will keep the magic of the circle away from it, while the pins will create a bubble around it, letting me teleport it in the first place."

"That's really clever." I nodded, "Like you're smuggling it inside a ball or something."

"A somewhat crude analogy, but yes, basically that." He nodded, "If you could all step back."

We all moved away from the stone, "This is going to be a pain to get back home... provided the fairy circle works at all..."

"You will have my assistance when you do make the attempt. Though, with respect, I hope you stay long enough for me to do at least a little research on this." We shared a smile, and with a painfully bright green glow, he and the stone vanished.

"You know." I said, looking up at the two Oni, "I kind of feel like eating bear. Care to join me for lunch?"

Not waiting for their answer, I changed into a tiger sized fox, sniffed the air, and took off running.

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Ahh progress. :)

Daeore on Ko-fi, if you wish to toss a coin to the writer. See you again in 5 days.

Snow... freaking SNOW! It's MAY!


	112. Chapter 111

Chapter 111

I didn't have many visitors to the shop normally. I mean, I had my usual crew of Shinkage (who was currently hanging from the ceiling by heavy straps), Delly (who was still working with Gasper though she did text to assure me, and I quote, 'Everything is AWESOME here'), Jiru (who gave me my warning that I was about to have a visitor with a curious 'blup'), and Loaner (who I caught in mid yawn when I looked towards the garage door.

"Kuroka." I greeted as she peeked cautiously around the corner of the garage door, making her 'ny-ack' like she'd just been caught stealing a cookie, "Not here to cause trouble are you?"

An honest question, though, I made sure to say it with a smile. So far my interactions with her on a personal level were about 'even'. But, since everyone else was sort of warming up to her, I was willing to let her melting my skin off slide. Aside from Rias, who was really just stopping her from dragging Issei off to a corner to 'mate with someone strong' at least...

She didn't answer immediately, but started looking around. I took cues from Loaner, who was still perfectly relaxed, and Shinkage, who hadn't even bothered to turn his head towards her, content to look at her with one eye. After a quick look around, she said, "No... I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Well, come in, find a place to sit with nothing dangerous around it, and be my guest." I gave Shinkage's side a pat, got her a bottle of water from the fridge, some pudding and a spoon, and set it down at the table she sat at. Once done, I went back to Shinkage, "Pardon me for not giving you my full attention." I was using my new knowledge of enchantment, and etching in Shinkage's new 'flight' spell.

"It's not really important... I mean, I could come back..."

I took a moment to find my place again, and started to tap my little hammer against the end of the tiny chisel I was using, "Now I know something it wrong. Is this a thing for Nekomata?"

It sounded like she nearly swallowed some pudding the wrong way, "You noticed?" Followed by a hasty gulp of water, "And Koneko and I are _Nekoshou._ "

"Pardon, Nekoshou. But if you mean Koneko returning to her... low energy ways? Yes. Hard not to, she's been... more energetic recently." I shrugged, "Almost perky even."

She laughed a little nervously, "Well, she spent so much time trying not to 'turn out' like me..."

"I've been really curious about that, actually. I haven't been around very long, but last I looked you were up on the 'top ten' most wanted criminals in the underworld. Maybe even the top three."

She made a long, slow, depressed sound. I glanced behind me for a moment and saw Loaner giving the top of her head a pat with his little paw as she sat slumped over the desk. "If there was anything I could do differently about that... It would have been waiting maybe two or so hours, so I could have done it quieter."

She wasn't lamenting that she killed her Devil 'king', but that she got caught. At least, that's was my guess.

" **You broke the first commandment**." Shinkage said, probably speaking for me so I'd finish my work faster.

"You're damn right I did." She grumbled.

Something didn't add up. "I was told you lost control and became a stray."

She was growling now, "Oh I became a stray all right! But I was in total control when I offed that ACK NYA PHHBT!"

I made several quick hand gestures in her direction, her face suddenly getting spritzed by a watery mist, "No clawing my workspace." Yes, I did learn to use the ancient and venerated Sagely Arts to make a spray bottle. I wasn't quite fast enough to do it one handed, and make it cold, yet, but I was practising.

She spent a moment looking like a sad wet kitty, then accepted a paper towel from Loaner, "It's a touchy topic, okay? Geeze..."

"Well, I'm told that since you accepted my food and drink, you should be a good guest. I'm also not going any where until I finish this."

" **Thank you.** "

"No sweat." I gave his forehead a pat with a tail then resumed.

Again, a long sigh, "Finnnnnnnnnnne..." A pause, "You know that... Koneko and I are sisters, but did you know our parents were a Nekoshou and a human?"

"And a Nekoshou is?"

"Different nekomata bloodline. Hush, trying to tell a story."

"I'll hold off questions until later then."

"Thank you." She said sarcastically, "Daddy was a researcher, working with science and magic, kind of like you're doing. I didn't know why, or how, just that what ever he was researching got him and mother killed." She grumbled, "I was so young, I don't even remember their faces anymore. But, I guessed that what ever he was researching involved devils or angels, because that's how I ended up becoming a devil."

" **This is where the story diverges I am guessing?** "

"Nya." She replied, "Under that devil's care, I learned a lot of stuff. Magic, Senjitsu, Youjitsu, and when I was old enough, he used two bishops to bring me into his peerage." She laughed bitterly, "I did my best for him, so he would leave my sister alone. So long as I was useful, he'd keep his eyes off her. It kind of backfired though..." I was too busy with my work to spray her again as she dragged a single claw tip over the desk's surface, "Because of my bloodline, and the bishop's power, I very quickly became much stronger than him. He caught on to that fact easily, but then it was too late. I found out... everything."

I kept quiet, but I had to stop my hammering for a moment, I could already guess where this was going.

"He had been researching some kind of 'super devil' stuff. Using the evil piece system and various bloodlines from Earth, as well as other stuff. Our parents were part of that, except he didn't want our father's research, he wanted us. The 'powerful bloodline'." I could hear her teeth grinding, "Once I started to out power him, he turned his eyes to my sister. When I found his dirty laundry, I ripped him to bits!"

" **And what would you have done differently?** "

"... I would have waited until he was in the same room as her before killing him. If I had waited just a tiny bit longer, a few minutes, an hour, maybe more... Koneko wouldn't have been on the other side of the castle, and I could have run away with her. When I saw I had only two options, escape or death... I had to leave her behind..."

I glanced back to see Loaner once again giving her headpats with a paw as she sniffled with her head down.

"I had to hope she wouldn't be blamed as well. And since I'd left such a mess, there was no way to explain my way out of it... I couldn't get near civilization for a while, with the price on my head and everyone looking for me."

"And people call my luck 'backhanded'..." I mumbled, "Okay, so you went into a rage, killed your 'king' and vanished into the night. Sirzechs picked up Koneko, gave her headpats until Rias started taking care of her, you joined the Chaos Brigade, she became a Rook, you finally had a reunion, had a... disagreement on where Koneko was going to live from now on..."

"Nya..." She looked guilty for a moment when I glanced back at her, "Basically yes."

"Now that we are caught up, how does this relate to Koneko becoming all lethargic again?" I examined my work and blew a little air into the etch work, "Looks good I think..." I moved on to the next one.

"Oh right... that. Heh, I'd almost forgotten." She laughed nervously, "Well, you're old enough, even have kids, right? Surely you've experienced it before..."

I was just about to make the first tap in the next part of the enchantment, and missed the end of the chisel, hitting my finger instead and making the little hammer vanish into dust, leaving me with a little wooden stick, "You can't mean..."

"Yeah... She doesn't really know anything about herself, with no mother, father, or even her big sister... I'm not one hundred percent sure, but it's probably her first heat..."

I sighed, mostly at needing a new hammer (I had spares thankfully), "And what did you want to ask me?"

"If she's anything like I was, she'll be bedridden for a week, maybe more, and want to screw everything in sight."

"I feel lucky I only get three days." I mumbled, "But?"

"She's too young!" She fretted, "Even if she manages to hold someone down long enough, she's too young for children! She NYA AHH COLD!"

"No clawing the desk." I repeated, "Huh it worked. Anyhow, why come to me? I mean, you could have told any of them."

"Well... you have experience on the matter, and would understand better." She said after another paper towel from Loaner, "Good fox."

"They're her family. They'll take care of her no matter what." I found my spare hammer and went back to work, "But, you knew that already." I suspected that was why she called her sister Koneko, and not Shirone, her birth name.

"Nya..."

"Suppose I'll try and come up with something for her body, since not doing it for myself nearly got me killed. Alternatively, I can just make something to knock her out for a week. She rests, and no one gets boinked by a super powered rook."

"Thank you..."

"Sure. As soon as I'm done here, I'll go chat with them."

* * *

I was done sometime around the usual 'meeting time', and was just getting Shinkage unhooked from the ceiling when I felt a hand on my back. It was the usual distant warmth I usually felt when my Goddess was giving me encouragement. For a moment, my hands frozen in mid motion, I wondered why.

" **Problem?** "

"I... don't know?" I lowered him to the floor, undoing another strap, then paused again.

I felt a small pressure on my leg, just above my knee. Then another on the other leg. Then with a sudden jolt, something soft pressed against my knees, before lifting off again.

"No way..." I quickly took the last of the straps off Shinkage, "Test it later. I have to call home, right now."

" **Very well. I will just have a nap.** "

"Sensei! We're just-" Issei saw me as I got to the top of the steps and made a right turn away from the ORC room.

"Calling home, there later." I was nearly running at this point, slowing down just long enough to not break my door handle. "Hey Sir Skitters." I greeted, getting my stack of Tarot cards and sliding out Hestia's. I was just about to focus on it, when I got a Karate chop of Justice. "No?" I got Haruhime's card out, and that warm hand returned to my back.

Contact was nearly instant. "Ko-san!" She was smiling, "You heard Her."

"I did." It looked like she was holding the card a little to the side, so I could see the room behind her, like when I saw the crib full of our children crawling around.

And there, in the middle, was Hestia, sitting on the floor, legs straight out, with Kei, our white haired child, standing on Her legs, feet planted just above her knees. She was only holding hands with them, and Kei wasn't walking, but 'stomping' their feet, giggling as Hestia made encouraging noises. After a moment though, Kei lost balance and flopped down onto Hestia's knees. Giggling more as Hestia rubbed noses and praised the effort.

First steps...

"They are all starting to try now." Haruhime said, "Sitting up, trying to stand..."

"Thank you..." I said quietly, "I was going to miss this, being stuck here..."

Hestia turned her head slightly, still rubbing cheeks with our child, "You came up with these cards. Speaking of, Fels wanted you to try making one of him. He's working on something with the Occulus, but needs... Oh... what did he say?"

"A more direct connection, instead of hearing whispers in the room." Haruhime said, "Lord Ganesha also told us about the mushroom circle."

"I might be able to send something small through in two days." I said, still watching our children intently, sparing only enough attention to Haruhime so I wouldn't lose connection, "I'll try and make one for Fels, but I'm not sure I know him well enough."

Haruhime turned the Tarot towards herself, giving me a smile, "I know you'll try your best."

* * *

"Somebody's in a good mood." Xenovia commented as I entered the ORC.

"Wow... Must have been some phone call." Issei added.

Not bothering to hide my good fortune I said, "I wasn't there, but I could still see it. They're starting to learn to stand."

Instead of sitting between Koneko (who wasn't there) and Asia, I picked up Kunou, sat down, and put her on my lap. Now equipped with someone to hug and give headpats, I felt happier than I had in months. For most of the meeting I was completely lost in my own little world, but as people started to disperse I returned from my pink haze, realizing I'd put poor(?) Kunou to sleep, and forgotten everything I wanted to mention in the meeting. Now only Kunou, Rias and Akeno remained.

"Now that you've returned." Rias admonished, though she was smiling, "Will you be coming to train with us tonight?"

"Oh, yes." I shook my head to clear the last of the warm fuzzy feeling, "And now that I'm paying attention... Koneko?"

"She went home part way through the day." Akeno said.

"Kuroka came by and told me what might be wrong. The short version? Puberty."

"And the long version" Rias asked, her face concerned, "It seems far worse than just that..."

"Well, aside from her growing into an adult, she's a youkai. If her sister is right, Koneko is going into heat as well." They both look worried, "In her current state? She won't be nearly as... determined. But, she probably doesn't have a clue about what's going on."

"Oh dear... It would seem cruel to leave her be though." Akeno sighed.

"Well, Kuroka asked me to try and make something to help. Since I should have done that for myself a long time ago, I'll do that. But, I suggest you invite Kuroka over so she can tell her sister before she starts trying to overwork herself again." They both nodded, "And maybe have Issei give her headpats."

"Supervised." They both said at once.

* * *

"Look on the bright side. Even if you don't have the hang of it, you at least won't fall to bits if you get dropped from orbit again." I tried to comfort Shinkage, "I just need to add more extensions to the enchantment."

He grumbled, sounding like an old car engine, " **Most embarrassing. Nothing like having wings at all.** "

"You'll get the hang of it. You still managed to beat Xenovia."

" **I landed on her. I meant to claw her.** "

Yes, in mid 'glide' he lost control and instead of getting a face full of claws, he fell on Xenovia at cruising speed. "I just need to add more 'stars' to what I've done already to give you better balance."

" **More time in the sling, sigh.** "

"Actually, I've got a few other ideas, if I can pull Delly away from what ever she and Gasper have been working on."

After squaring Shinkage away in the shop and texting Maki to let her know I was in for the evening, I got to working on a... 'solution' to being a raging ball of hormones. I didn't expect Maki to show up with most of Sona's peerage though. But, since most of my time was waiting for things to bubble, and they all wanted help with math and science, I just went with it.

Aside from Loaner occasionally distracting someone for a pat on the head, or maybe it was letting them pet him when they got a problem right, everyone worked on what they needed to, and didn't bother asking what I was working on. By the time everyone started getting 'distracted' by constant yawning, eye strain, or feeling hungry, I felt like I had done everything I could without actual testing on my own work. But I was hardly going to test it on Koneko...

* * *

October 20

"Wow Boss..." Delly said as she hovered into the workshop, "You look... miserable."

" **She's been grumpy all morning.** " Shinkage agreed, his body once again hanging from the ceiling, " **But she hasn't said why.** "

"No. Keeping that to myself thank you." I dusted off my work, "Glad you're here though."

"Oh?" She hid behind my shoulder to protect herself from any stray iron filings, "Looking good there Shinkage." She said.

" **Thank you. You do know however, once this is done, and I practise a little more, there will be no where you can hide.** "

"Bring it on." She dared.

"Once I'm done with this, I was wondering if you'd help me come up with a good magic platform circle for his feet or something. So he can stand in mid, without needing to expend effort hovering." I mean... All the other devils and such seemed to be able to just... sit in mid air, without needing to flap their wings.

"Ohhhh okay, yeah, I can help with that." A pause, "Um... Why is your tail trying to... no, it isn't just trying..."

I paused my work, and quite firmly told that tail, and all the others, that creeping up the dress of my familiar was not allowed, "Side effect maybe. Worked on a potion or two for the next time."

"Huh." She ducked down, captured the tail, and gave it a hug instead, "I don't suppose when you're done, you can come help Gasper? Needs to do some lifting again."

"Done with HIDA 2.0?"

"Sort of..."

* * *

"..." I was speechless. I just simply had no words.

Gasper's room had changed drastically since I'd dropped off HIDA's chassis. Gone was the little table where he did all his work. Gone was the small island counter between the kitchen and the living room. Gone was the dim lighting. Now, his work table was in the corner, next to his 'coffin/bed'. All the walls had been lined with more server racks (except that corner with his bed and desk, and the kitchen 'wall'). The lighting too had been replaced with bright LED strips, giving the entire room a proper 'laboratory' feel... and in the middle of the room...

In the middle of the room, floating in a glass tube filled with some kind of liquid was HIDA. Dressed in a plain skin tight body suit much like Xenovia's and now my own under armour suit, it was unmistakably HIDA. A human sized version of Delly, fox ears and tail included. At this size, she was roughly a metre and a half tall, keeping with the same adorable petite frame of her original, Delly.

Gasper stood proudly next to the tube, in a mini white lab coat and sunglasses. He even had a clipboard.

I had to look at the door to make sure it was the right room.

"What..."

"Welcome to my lab." He said with a smile, "As you can see... Well... I kind of got focused on what I was doing, then I kept needing things to finish the job... and now my room looks like this." He lost a little confidence when I didn't reply, and kept going, "I upgraded my online contracting abilities, since I didn't want Lady Rias to just give me what I needed, and I even talked to M..Mr Ajuka. And then I set up this new idea with Delly's help and... Sensei?"

"This is amazing." I finally managed.

Delly flew over to him and landed on his shoulder, "See? Told you so."

"You think so?"

"What have you done? I mean... I can feel all kinds of magic in there, but..." It was true, HIDA was far beyond my ability to 'see' what went into her. I could detect all kinds of enchantments, but that was as far as I could get before I got lost, "I can't tell if she's solid or not... Did you actually give her a body?"

Gasper shook his head, "No... Not quite... Sorta? You've watched Star Trek, right?"

"Deep Space Nine is my favourite." I replied, walking around the tank and trying to just... figure it out.

"Well... It's kind of like that. With Delly's help, your crystals, and some of HIDA's original design concepts, she's a hologram." He smiled as I looked at him wide eyed, "She's in the water to help her learn to move around. But she's in sleep mode right now, probably compiling her last few hours moving around in there."

And there I was back to being speechless. So, instead of standing there like a mute, I knelt down and hugged the boy. After a moment I let him go, sat down next to him and said, "This is incredible. You've made her complex enough to need muscle memory. She could practically think on her own already, and was already a perfect 3D design assistant..."

He blushed, even doing that little motion with his foot and rubbing the back of his head, "Well... I guess... But she hasn't been out of the tube yet. This is the last, maybe second last time she'll need to sleep like this."

"What about her... I dunno what you'd call it now."

"Oh, well since you gave me the other crystals, I used them too. Once we empty the tube, I can take it out of the base. It's a little heavier now though."

"It's even fairy friendly." Delly smiled, "No iron in it at all."

"Well, until she wakes up... Would you like to teach me how you did some of this?" I asked, "Sensei."

Gasper was far beyond what I was capable of as a magic user. When Sona gave me that mind bending book on how a half dozen perfect angles could throw fire at something, he'd memorized it by the time I'd gotten about a third of the way through. And honestly, I only picked out the really useful bits related to Shinkage, since I myself (still) couldn't summon a magic circle of any sort out of the air like everyone else seemed to.

And lets be honest. Most of my magic revolved around hitting things with my fists.

But the systems of enchantment he had in place to make up for the technology that was still science fiction at this point was incredible. The only thing that I could think of to compare it to...

I built Shinkage out of metal. A body of enchanted steel that was alive enough that my curse did not work on it. Gasper had now built HIDA out of crystal and light. Her body was light, her blood was electrons, and her brain a home grown gemstone. Oh, and she still only needed your standard wall outlet to power (100v, for those wondering). And could even run on batteries!

"You still can't keep him Boss." Delly reminded me.

Gasper smiled even as I gave him more headpats. "I never would have thought about this without you Sensei, Delly-chan too."

"Maybe, maybe not." I wasn't so sure, shy or not, he seemed far too curious to not try and invent something... "Shall we?"

* * *

"HIDA is... kinda wobbly still." HIDA said as she stood upright inside the now empty glass tube. Her hands braced against the glass as she held herself upright, "But HIDA is online!"

"Your lips aren't quite in sync." Gasper noted, making HIDA cover her mouth with a hand, "Maybe point zero one behind."

I watched as HIDA's entire body seemed to... resurface itself. Like a pebble dropped into a pond. She uncovered her mouth and asked, "How is this?"

"Perfect." Gasper smiled, looking up at me, "Sensei is here to pick you up."

"Hey Boss!" She waved at me, "Sorry, I'm not strong enough to pick myself up."

"It's okay." I smiled as Gasper pushed a button, the glass tube unsealing from the bottom, and lifting into the ceiling (Making me wonder if there was even a room above us... I mean... you know, I'm just going to ignore this one...). "Though I am curious..." I offered HIDA a hand since yes, she was about a half metre off the floor and it was a pretty big step for someone who was maybe a metre and a half tall.

She took my hand, the contact feeling very mildly electric, "This is about as much force my current body can apply." She squeezed my hand, and honestly, it would have been an insultingly weak handshake. She stepped off the platform and let my hand go, "However, it is enough strength to hold a pencil, small steel ruler, and paper. Three very important tools when making accurate designs."

"She's already got a metal cat." Delly grinned, hovering a circle around HIDA, then sitting on her shoulder, "I've always wanted a sister though."

"Let me open up the base for you..." Gasper took out a small wrench and applied it to the side of the tube's base, "Though, now it's more like a charging station, and preliminary design platform..."

"Oh oh! Let HIDA explain? Please?" HIDA asked.

"See? Polite, doesn't take up much space, and adorable. We can keep her right?" Delly laughed.

* * *

HIDA gave me the explanation while I carried her slightly heavier computer case back to the workshop. In essence, it functioned exactly the same. She could be the helpful, cheerful, incredibly accurate design assistant she'd always been. Letting me or anyone else design, build or check things inside the holographic tube. For the most part, it would also still be her 'home'. Her 'brain' was still in there, along with a few shielded (encased in hard shells for protection against potential hazards) hard drives.

Inside her 'body' was actually another crystal. Gasper had used a scientific idea (Wi-Fi) and applied it magically, basically giving her a remote control body. The range was pretty good, could be used without the main case being powered on, and could run off batteries (as it was doing now). When she 'rested' and her computer was on, she would basically update herself based on what her remote body did.

This would let me say, bring her out someplace, get her to look at something, then return to her 'home' and rebuild it inside the holographic environment. Larger metalworking projects, people, entire buildings... Nothing was off limits now, so long as she could see it. And with the same enchantments as my sunglasses, she could see just about everything.

"So yeah... I'm now like a Roomba, except for architecture!" She said proudly, making the rest of us laugh, "Was that funny?"

Gasper nodded, "Occasionally, being literal is funny yes. Especially when someone compares two things that would normally never be associated with each other, yet makes sense in context."

HIDA made a thoughtful face, "When I am back online, I will look up more examples."

We arrived at the shop, the four of us greeted by Shinkage, who looked at us one at a time, then between Delly (who was on my shoulder) and HIDA.

" **I'm going back to sleep.** "

* * *

That evening, instead of going to the meeting at the ORC I headed to the Hyoudou residence. With my new ability to look 'normal' (or 'less unnatural', since I was still fairly tall and wearing my nice leather trench coat and fedora), I walked the streets without worry. Delly was back in the apartment, overseeing (or just playing fetch) with Sir Skitters, and the ORC members were all doing their usual thing back at the school.

I was going to see Koneko. And since this was more of a 'doctor' visit, I figured I'd visit without anyone around.

"Oh! Kodori Sensei." My rival and role model, Mrs. Hyoudou, greeted me at the door, "I tried your recipe out. Everyone loved it!"

"Hyoudou-san." I greeted, "That's good to hear. No trouble with the salt then?"

"It did take me a second try, but after that I put in a little something else. Let me write it down for you."

"I will never beat her." I mumbled to myself, looking at the neatly written recipe, "But, that's okay."

I arrived at Koneko's room, only identifiable because of the name and cute little cat picture next to it. With this insanely huge house everything but Akeno needed a label for me to find it. I gave the door a tap and entered.

"Nya? Oh, it's you." Kuroka was there, sitting next to an enormous bed (in the enormous room, in the enormous house...) with a tiny white haired wrinkle in the blankets named Koneko in the middle of it. "Suppose the others will be here soon?"

"You have maybe a half hour before anyone else might come home."

"Sen...sei." Koneko mumbled, "I don't want to miss training..."

She looked almost sickly. Her usual pale skin was red and splotchy, she was sweating, and was having trouble even sitting up. "Has your sister given you the talk yet?"

Her face went even redder, but she nodded.

"I've made something to help. But it will only help keep you calm, so you can concentrate on resting." I explained, "It's made just for youkai like us."

"But... I want to..."

"Nya... But you're too young." Kuroka said.

"It won't get rid of what's in your heart." I said, coming over and brushing a hand over her forehead, "It will just help you think with your head. Besides, as a devil, you have all the time in the world."

"It's obvious he loves you too." Kuroka nodded, smiling a wicked smile, "And if I didn't know taking him away would make you sad, I'd want him too."

Koneko sighed, "Fine..."

"Okay." I nodded, reaching under the blankets and picking her up off the bed, "Hm, okay, maybe three drops..." I set her back down and took something out of my coat.

"Nya? How do you know it works anyhow?"

I looked around, just to make sure we were the only three in the room, "I tried it on myself. It's the third one I made too." I grumbled, "I can assure you it will suppress any of those urges for at least a day."

Because yes, testing involved building up those 'urges' then seeing if the medication could get rid of them... Then trying to build up those 'urges' again a moment or two later to see if it worked...

I poured her some water from a jug on the night stand, and put exactly three drops of amber liquid into the glass. "Here." Kuroka helped her sit up, and I had to pause to take a mental picture. They looked perfect together.

After drinking, Koneko shivered a little, "Tastes bitter..." But I could see her face slowly lose the red blotchy look.

"Sorry. You can add this to just about anything but alcohol. So maybe juice next time." I suggested, "Unfortunately, I can't really help with any other problems you might be having right now."

"That's okay nya... I can take care of my sister." Kuroka gave Koneko's forehead a touch, then ran her hands over her hair, "Maybe you'll grow taller?"

"I hope... (yawn) so. Just a little taller than Gasper..."

"Koneko? You have your phone?" I asked.

"Yes." Koneko turned her eyes to me, though she curled a little towards Kuroka.

"I'll send a text when they are on their way home. Just in case you still wanted to hide." I looked at Kuroka, who smiled and hugged her sister closer, "I'll also make sure they bring you your homework."

I gave Koneko a headpat of my own, stood, and took a sideways step.

* * *

And arrived in my personal room at the shrine.

It saved me a little walking, and while I wasn't going to stay, I didn't want to be negligent of my duties. I stepped out of my 'room' and took a little tour of the shrine grounds. Greeting or at least acknowledging the youkai hanging around, I saw that there were a few more wooden tags hanging on the board now. Most of them were for 'academic success', but since mid-terms were coming up, that was no surprise. I even recognized Issei's writing on one of them.

This gave me an idea to help him, as well as Kiba and maybe even Akeno, for their upcoming test. And of course, give me an excuse to do a few other things I'd been meaning to. So, I got out my phone and started texting.

* * *

October 21

The day went as usual for a Friday. Even with the sudden nose to the text book atmosphere for cramming knowledge into their heads before mid-terms, Pasta Night was still on. And while I could see that most of the two peerages were eating to forget their troubles, they were still the same bunch as always.

That night however, was the first night we could try the Fairy Circle.

* * *

"So..." I said as Rias, Akeno, Delly, Shinkage, Sona and myself waited near the dinner plate sized circle of mushrooms.

"Hm?" Rias raised an eyebrow, "Nervous?"

"Maybe a little. But no, since we're waiting for midnight, I wanted to run an idea by you. Both of you actually, since I'm sure Saji will be getting a recommendation some time soon too."

Sona caught on instantly, "Yes, he has already gotten his endorsement for the mid-class test."

"Congratulations." Rias smiled, "But do go on Sensei?"

"Well, I've arranged all but the final details with Greyfia already..."

* * *

"That's not a bad idea at all." Rias agreed after I explained.

"Hmm, yes, that is a good idea." Sona agreed.

"Perfect. I'll let her know."

"Hey Boss? My Fairy sense is telling me you have about five minutes."

"Aha." I reached into my coat and took out two Tarot. I focused on the first one, Delly sitting on my wrist and putting her hand onto the silvered surface, "Friend Ganesha?"

Contact was very fast, and the showman posed body with the serious face picture of Ganesha resolved into a live picture of the God Himself, "Friend Kodori! Little Delly! We are ready here!" A pause, "I see people behind you? Oh! One of them is that Akeno lady!"

"They are the ones who've helped me collect the dungeon fragments and kept me safe while I've been here." I nodded, "And while the circle is still far too small for the fragments I have, I do have something to test it with on hand."

"I was about to say, this is just a little small."

"Hey! Give it time. It's been less than a week!" Delly pouted, "Two minutes."

I nodded, "If it makes the trip, please deliver it to Lady Hestia and my wife?"

"Of course!" A pause, His cheerful smile vanishing, "I must ask, how is your task?"

"If the reports are accurate? I have seven of the ten fragments. One of them being from the Water Temple." I said, "And if this works, by the next full moon I'll be able to send at least one of them back."

His smile, for the first time I could recall, was of relief. "That... That takes a weight off my mind. Thank you."

"Thirty seconds." Delly said, "Put it in the circle, don't touch the mushrooms."

I knelt and carefully put the other Tarot into the circle of mushrooms, the barren ground feeling cold and distant to my magical senses. From the picture I was seeing through the Tarot, Ganesha also knelt down, putting something in the circle.

"Three... Two... O-oh, off by a second."

It might have been my connection to the land, or maybe just my magical senses, but in that one instant, it felt like the world itself was stretching out like molten glass. Something buzzed in my ears for a moment, the 'glass' turned solid, then 'shattered'.

And there, in the exact middle of the circle, was a glass bottle of faintly pink liquid. It even had a little paper tag tied to the top.

My knees gave out, and I flopped to my rear, and in the distance, I could hear Ganesha laughing, "Friend Kodori! Kodori! It worked!" I focused on the Tarot properly, regaining the focus on His face, "Ah, so this is the shadowy person who was there on the naming day!"

"Yes..." I nodded, feeling something in my chest trying to shake itself free, "And this?"

"A gift from Lord Soma."

Akeno had picked up the bottle, carefully avoiding the mushrooms, "Ara? What is written here?"

"I will deliver this, and the news of success right now." Ganesha said happily, "Friend Kodori, Little Delly, thank you."

"We couldn't have done it without you Mr. Ganesha!" Delly said, "Boss? Card is getting hot."

"I will talk with you tomorrow." I said, still feeling that weird bubbly feeling, "Thank you."

I saw Him grin widely, then his big palm covered the card before contact was lost. "It seems you've done it." Rias said.

"Or at the very least, found a possibility to expand on." Sona nodded.

The feeling in my chest finally decided what it was, and with a suddenness that surprised everyone, I gathered them all up in a giant hug. Those not in arms reach were grabbed by a tail, and I gave everyone a huge squeeze. "It worked!"

The sudden hug was met with mixed reactions, but I didn't care. They couldn't escape and I was going to share this little victory with them no matter what. After a moment or two, I let them all go, my tails dusting them off, and I looked to the bottle Akeno had picked up. They all looked puzzled again as I laughed.

"It says 'Victory Drink'."

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Just a little call back to the first story. But yes, this little thing seems to work. (I even rolled dice for this, so yes, it might not have...)

Tune in next time, when secret plans are revealed, fun is had, and more actual DxD story happens!

Maybe. I mean, the next villain might show up, and have the entire story arch end a head shorter. Who knows?

Daeore on Ko-Fi, if you want to toss a coin to your writer. Thank you for reading!


	113. Chapter 112

Chapter 112

"Victory Drink?" Akeno puzzled over the letters of 'Kione' the common language of Orario.

"And he said it was from Soma? Isn't that..." Delly trailed off.

"Lord Soma, God of Wine." I confirmed, "That bottle in your hands Akeno, would be worth a respectable fortune back home. And while He might consider it a failure..."

"Wasn't his best wine so addictive that anyone who drank it would be a slave to it after a single sip?" Rias asked.

"His true wine? Yes. I've seen a few of his Familia do vile things for another taste of it. But you can kick the addiction with enough willpower." Lilly's face, and her reaction to her second sip of wine played through my head, "He doesn't give His true wine to anyone BUT his Familia though."

"So this?" Akeno asked.

We had started to walk back to the path leading to this hidden place, the layers of protective illusions and such closing behind us so no one else would find the place, "In a way, I challenged Him to try something other than grapes for making wine. His first attempt was with strawberries, and as a wine, was really nice, but hardly noteworthy. I told you about the war game my Familia had with Apollo," They nodded, "Well, He gave us that first attempt in a little wooden box with 'Victory Drink' written on the side. Thing is, He gave it to us before we had actually won."

"So it may have ended up as a consolation prize then?" Sona asked, "Hm a point of curiosity... What is Lord Soma's relation to Lord Dionysus? Is He among the Gods of your city?"

"He's too much of a party animal, and as a God has a tiny Familia." I answered, "He was actually at my wedding, though He was part of the musicians there, not on the actual guest list." I hadn't actually found out He was there until he spoke to the other band members, and I asked Takemikazuchi who the God playing the violin was afterwards. "Soma on the other hand, is very... focused on His gardens. Wants almost nothing to do with anyone, unless it helps His hobby. His Familia is mid sized however, and very good at brewing stuff."

The face of Chandra, the dwarf who had accompanied Soma to my wedding, flashed through my memory. I suddenly wondered how he was doing. "So, when are you going to open it?" Akeno asked.

I looked at the bottle in her hands, "After everyone passes Mid-terms." I nodded, "Or after everyone passes AND the Mid-Class test is over."

They all nodded approval, except Sona, "We are all underage, save you." She said.

"A single mouthful won't get anyone drunk." I shrugged, "And considering He's had almost two years to work on the recipe? You would literally be missing out on a once in a lifetime taste."

I could tell she was conflicted, but I didn't want to tease her about it. Rias on the other hand smiled at her, "I could give you my notes on how it tasted. Maybe give your share to someone else?"

Sona rose to the bait, adjusting her glasses, "That won't be necessary."

* * *

"I am guessing, by your tails refusing to let go, that you wish my presence tonight?" Akeno asked as we all reached the bottom of my Shrine steps and made ready to go our separate ways. She had started to turn with Rias, but my tails had clung to her.

"We'll go on ahead." Rias smiled mischievously while Sona didn't react at all.

"We do have an early start tomorrow, if Sensei's plan is to succeed." Sona reminded us.

" **I can let myself into the shop.** "

"I'll get Sir Skitters to open the balcony for me."

And just like that, we were alone. Even I had to admit, that was pretty smooth.

"Ko-san?"

I told my tails I wanted a turn, and they all let go so I could give her a hug, "No, you can go home and keep Issei's life interesting." Once my arms were around her, she hugged me properly in return, "I just wanted to say thank you, without everyone around to make it awkward."

"Ara? Didn't you occasionally have someone watching you?" She teased, but also drew herself in as close as she could.

"Aisha would only watch when any two of us were exhausted." I mumbled, "And that's happened maybe a half dozen times since we married. No, I just wanted to give you a really long hug, and not have people stare. Oh, and tell you that Koneko might be extra clingy on Issei, and to let her."

"Oh? But didn't you..."

"I did. But we, Kuroka and I, don't want her heart to go cold. Now, if she starts to hump his leg in public, she'll need a little medication. But otherwise, she'll probably just want to use him as a pillow or something. You know, friendly cat things."

She giggled and looked up at me, "Very well, I will make sure Koneko gets all the Issei time she wants, just for now."

I nodded and gave her one last squeeze and let her go, "Thank you. Oh, I left your new bed cover in your room. In case you didn't want to sneak into Issei's bed while everyone else was sleeping."

* * *

October 22

I didn't get much sleep. With the idea that I might have a way back home, that lingering frustration from having succeeded at making a 'cold shower in a cup' potion, and having given Akeno a really good hug... My sleep was terrible.

So after giving up on getting that last half hour of sleep before my alarm went off, I did my morning stretching early, and had an extra long shower to at least ease one of the problems I was having. Today would be a busy day, in public, and I didn't want my tails to get too friendly while we were all out. I'd also arranged this trip as much for me, as the students, and didn't want to waste Sirzechs and Grayfia's time by being distracted when I should be learning.

* * *

We, that is ALL of both peerages (except Rossweisse who after getting a cookie for the trip, left for Valhalla) arrived in the underworld just outside the Gremory estate. After a quick shiver, a check of my gauntlets and a shoulder roll to make sure my nice new Fenrir skin coat was settled on my shoulders properly, I made sure everyone else had arrived safely.

"So..." Issei started, then paused to yawn, "Why are were here, before breakfast even?"

"It is your own fault you did not eat." Sona admonished.

"I wanted to sleep in a little." Issei sighed, "Koneko?"

"Nya..." Koneko (Ears and tail exposed) was clinging to Issei's back, kind of like a koala. "Hungry too..." She then rubbed her cheek against Issei's shoulder, much like a cat would, "Nya..." Her tail curled around one of Issei's arms, and he idly pet the fuzzy appendage.

"Welcome!" Sirzechs greeted, drawing our eyes towards him as he, Grayfia and Milicas walked towards the gate. "I must apologize for the dreadfully early start, but, it's the only time we could do this and still give you part of the day to yourselves."

Today, instead of his formal armour, he was wearing a nice white suit with a purple shirt and black tie. Grayfia as always was the perfectly dressed maid, and Milicas was in a black suit/red shirt styled much like his father's.

"We suspected some of you may have missed breakfast, so our first stop will be a well rated food stand." Grayfia explained.

"Forgive me for asking." Saji started, "But what are we doing here? I mean, isn't the Mid-Class test a couple weeks from now?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Rias said, "Sensei?"

"Well, I'm sure all of you will eventually be taking this test, I figured why not get you all involved. There is a saying, 'Tell me and I'll forget, show me and I may remember, involve me and I will understand'. Not all of us have a good memory, so, instead of having some of you put your nose into a book and hope the information sticks, especially with Mid Terms coming up, I brought the idea up to Lady Grayfia, who checked Lord Sirzechs's schedule, and then gave me the go-ahead to plan with Sona and Rias."

Sirzechs stood beside me, "While it's true, most of the devils taking this exam are reincarnated. Knowing the past of Devil society might seem pointless, but, even I agree with the old system in this case. While we are working towards change, and peace, and ending the age old conflicts, we shouldn't let go of our past history. While most of the next generation of devils are not devils by blood, they are still devils, and should learn what it means to be one, and how the greatest, and worst of us lived, to follow in, or avoid, their footsteps."

Rias nodded, and turned to look at her peerage, "So today, we are all going on a tour of the Underworld Museums and some of the historical sites. Instead of looking through dusty old books and dry memoirs, we will instead look at a little bit of everything, which by the way, is what will be on the test."

For the most part, I could see that they all understood our intention here. This was, for all intents and purposes, an Underworld field trip.

* * *

Our first stop was for breakfast. Some of the early risers had already eaten, giving them about a half hour of free time to explore the market place of Lucifaad, the old capital. Apparently, I was still a bit of a celebrity, since I had a couple of guards, and that frog devil who tried to eat Delly say hello to me. 'Breakfast' was at an Underworld Sushi food cart and quite a hit with the students. Delly and I tried a little as well, but it wasn't as good as I made it. Oddly enough though, Sir Skitters loved it, though I had to stop a waiter from trying to swat him with a broom.

* * *

"Here our paths diverge." Grayfia said, "Though, we are still waiting for one more person to join us..." Her disappointment was clear, but as with all things, polite.

"Sooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaa huh?"

The cosplaying Satan, Levia-tan, once again found her face buried in my cleavage as Sona executed a perfect half step spin to avoid an amazing glomp. "Next time, use stealth." I said, unable to resist giving one of the most powerful Devils to have ever lived a headpat.

"Well, at least Kodori Sensei will give me a hug." Serafall pouted, prompting me to upgrade the headpat to a hug, "Ohh nice fur coat."

"We are in public." Sona said stiffly, adjusting her glasses, "You should be more mindful of your position, and who you are affectionate with in such places."

Poor Serafall looked like she was about to cry, "I even finished all my work for the day, yesterday, so I could follow along with you all on this little trip." Even her twin tailed hair style looked sad as she poked her index fingers together.

"We're spitting up?" Issei asked.

"To... lessen distractions, we are going to go to the various sites in opposite order to each peerage. We will meet in the middle a little after lunch time, should all go to plan." Sona explained, sighing as Serafall latched onto her arm, "Are you sure you have finished your work for the day?"

The bubbly Satan nod-nodded, "I double checked, and even asked Grayfia if I missed anything.

Sona looked to the perfect maid, who nodded, and then sighed, "Very well." She then bent her arm so her and her sister could link arms properly, "Which destination would you like to start with Rias-san?"

"I was thinking the museums first." Rias replied, "We are planning a meeting part way as well."

Rias looked to me, and I nodded, "Riser and his girls wanted a day out, you know, before they stopped fitting through doors and such." I smiled, "So yes, I reached out to them as well. Ravel will be joining us then too."

"A shame Kunou couldn't come along." Akeno said.

"She's taking the weekend to visit home, and show Yasaka-sama the soaps she made in my lab." I replied, "Anyhow, we're burning not-light."

* * *

The first part of out little tour took us to a 'war museum'. As one would expect, many of the exhibits were all about the 'great war' with paintings, maps, weapons, even the occasional skeleton, of or from various battlefields. Sirzechs played the role of 'tour guide', since yes, some of these battles were ones he was in personally. He skipped many of the gory details, but made sure to keep his stories interesting, mixing in trivia as he explained things, like how they used the terrain to their advantage, or waited to fight during the mating flight of a massive colony of bees to surprise the enemy, or how a certain devil general used their unique blood line abilities to win the day.

So all in one story, he would teach history, geography, and sociology, without being the least bit boring. Even Milicas, who had probably heard this all before, kept focused on his father's teachings.

* * *

"You know, I never really understood why people ran around with giant planks of metal for weapons." I commented as I stood in front of a titanic sword. Almost as wide as a car and twice the length of a bus, it looked like something Tannin might use if he cared to. This portrait next to the sword display however, was of someone maybe six metres tall. It actually reminded me a little of Gandoma, with his rocky skin and features.

"You're just sounding jealous now." Xenovia teased, "Let me see... Lord Balam and the sword 'Golem Cleaver'." She read the plaque next to the display.

"Special weapons for special purposes." Sirzechs explained, "The Grigori occasionally sent giant war machines to the field, and this weapon here was made specifically for them. This particular Lord Balam, not to be confused with his son who now rules the house, was especially strong, even considering that is their family's trait. Eventually, the Grigori stopped sending giant machines to the field, and the sword was retired."

"And him?" I was curious now.

"Also retired, and living a quiet life at the Pagoda. Though, he occasionally goes to wrestle the wildlife in Cocytus when he gets bored."

"Huh..." I looked up at the sword again, and imagined the power one might need to swing it, and how I myself might make something like that, if there was ever a giant who needed a sword.

* * *

Lunch was... an amusing affair. With both groups making the switch of venues, we decided to have everyone move to the Gremory lands for lunch. The massive balcony that overlooked the mountain that Tannin trained Issei on specifically. The small army of Gremory maids had laid out enough tables and chairs for everyone, and Lord Gremory himself was manning a barbecue. The reason, I'd guessed at least, was because Riser and the girls had arrived a short time before all of us, and he wanted to be a good host. Venelana, dressed in a sweater, jeans and apron (and still looking amazing), was serving at a salad bar as well. We were planning on meeting with Riser at the museum, but apparently that wasn't meant to be. Though, to be fair, fourteen pregnant women would need a bit more time than usual to prepare for the day.

As I stood in line for a bit of food, I spotted Issei and Koneko at one of the tables. Koneko still had her ears and tail out, and was getting a lap pillow from Issei, while he carefully gave her ears a pet with one hand, and ate with the other.

"Kodori." Riser greeted me when I came over with my salad and burger to sit among him and the girls, "Your predictions of how they are progressing are uncannily perfect. Better than even our family doctors."

"That's what happens when you have a bunch of determined mothers to be, who follow instructions on what to eat and other such things. Isn't that right Yubelluna?"

Yubelluna, along with all the other girls were certainly unable to hide their pregnancy at this point, but, weren't quite at the stage of being awkward with the extra 'dimensions', smiled as Riser's queen replied, "With Kodori Sensei's meal plans and exercise manuals, we are taking care of your children, and ourselves, so we can be fit for raising them, and the rating games after we recover."

"Well, I am pleased they stopped requesting bizarre foods at all hours of the day, from places I'd never been before." Riser sighed, but smiled, "They've convinced me to take a second trip with them tomorrow, to the mortal realm, much like Rias and Sona are doing now with their peerages here in the underworld."

"Good." I nodded, "Looking forward to visiting the zoo?"

"Not especially." Riser shrugged, "But today is not for me." He watched me take a bite out of my hamburger, "Ah, so that is how you eat them. I will have to try one."

* * *

With Sirzechs still leading the group as tour guide, everyone was given a crash course in underworld animals. As a dedicated monster hunter, this was pretty interesting, but more than once I had someone poke me in the ribs to remind me they were not for hunting and to stop thinking about how to kill them.

"Lady's right you know." The cheerful, enthusiastic and familiar voice of Steve said after my latest reminder, "While not tame, these guys ain't for hunting."

"Hey... isn't that..." Issei started, "Oh, the name..."

"G'day." Steve managed, somehow, to bow formally while wearing cargo shorts a stained shirt and many pocketed vest, "M'lord, ladies, gents."

"Oh! It's," And yes, Asia said it exactly like this, "Mr. Irwin-san." Completely mixing up her formalities, while still getting it right. "One of the exorcists liked his show and let me watch it once."

"Ah, Mr. Irwin." Sirzechs greeted, "Just getting in, or just leaving again?" It was obvious the Satan knew him from the smile and an actual return bow (though much shallower).

As if realizing he was dressed like he'd just rolled off the back of a truck in the middle of a jungle, Steve shrugged, "A little of both ya? Someone sent a message, who sent another message, who used a signal flare, then a smoke signal, and well, I'm here for a little consultin'. Then I see a familiar set of tails... oh one more?"

My newest tail tried to hide behind me as he noticed.

"Anyhow, I don't suppose you can spare your kitsune here a moment or three?" He asked, "Bit of business to discuss and all that."

"Just how many other devils do you have 'business' with, Sensei?" Rias asked, "I really should give you more to do." She smiled.

"I've got to keep busy. Anyhow, Ni, Li, let someone else ride on Shinkage."

"Aww..." Riser's two cat girls pouted.

" **I would say this is demeaning, but I** _ **am**_ **getting headpats.** "

"Don't be too long, or you'll miss the rest of the tour!" Akeno said as Steve and I started walking away.

"Always an adventure with this guy." I called back, "I'll send Loaner if I'm going to be late."

"Loaner?" Steve asked, nearly jumping out of his boots when Loaner poked his head out of one of his vest pockets, "Egad! A pocket fox!"

* * *

He took me past an 'employees only' door after handing me a generic 'specialist' badge to at least make me seem I was supposed to be there. "Didn't want to talk about this while Mr. Phoenix was there yeah?"

I caught on immediately, "Right. Well, I haven't had any more explosions, if that's what you're wondering."

He looked amazed, "No way? Wonder what we're doing wrong then..."

"Well, you go first then." I offered, passing by a bored looking janitor as the smell of... something got closer. Kind of swampy smelling.

"Well, the usual ostrich takes just over a month to a month and a half to hatch, and, if you've been counting..."

"And it's been just over a month since you dropped them off. Right." I nodded, "Thirty... three days?"

"Is'right." He nodded, "Bit of luck catching up to you today. I'd almost forgotten myself, until I ended up dragged back here to the harpy lair for a bit of maternal assistance."

"I kind of wonder what the harpy are like here in the underworld." I thought out loud, "The ones back home are either naked, pretty and deadly, or, naked, ugly and deadly."

"Only got the second type sadly. If you wanted the first, you'd haf'ta go about mid way between here and the celestial and look for Erinyes." He held up his hands quick to stall my comment, "Not to be confused with the Furies, these are said to have their origins in some kind of genetic fluke."

"I thought they only ever had female offspring?"

"Thas' right! There are two ideas here, both pretty radical. Firs' is a harpy from down here, rubbed uglies with a captured Angel. The result was something that broke the norm, and added a touch of divinity to the bird lady who was beaten by the ugly stick."

"War is war I suppose?"

"Yeah! The other is that maybe some other avian type monster got brave enough, and had strong enough genetics to break the 'women only' trait for a single generation." He shivered, "I love animals, but even I have limits."

The next door he opened was labelled 'Rookery', and that damp marshy smell was nearly suffocating. It was reasonably sized enclosure, with what looked like a walled off square of 'haunted swamp' behind a thick glass wall.

"See what I mean?" He motioned to something that had looked up at us.

Think of a shrivelled old woman, give her 'arms' that were vulture wings, legs that also looked to be like a vulture's, and cover it in an unhealthy amount of 'haunted swamp' muck and feathers. This creature looked up at us with what could only be described as hate, and screeched something that sounded like a couple of glass shards scraping against each other.

"Marvellously ugly!" Steve grinned, "So before I get to work, what did you do to keep them from 'sploding?"

"They need to be in a magically dense environment. A 'closed' magically dense environment." I corrected myself, "And while I haven't had a light bright enough on hand to shine behind one, I'm pretty sure the ones I still have are alive still."

"Closed? Like how? Can't imagine you sit on them all day." He chuckled.

"I've got a half dozen eggs in small soundproof boxes, and a low key elemental energy spell going on under them. Two for each, fire, cold and 'energy'." He looked puzzled, "Kind of like putting them down here near a magical nexus or something. No element, just 'magic'."

"Huh... I will have to tell the boys at the lab then... Did you have any more? Just six?"

"Two exploded a couple days in, but the last three of the eleven you brought, are on my bed in my apartment. Being a 'high energy' magic creature myself, who never learned how to keep her magic to herself, my room is a 'closed magically dense environment'."

"Crikey..." He said slowly, "That's really clever!"

"It was inspired by Lord Phoenix himself, when he gave me a hell stone box that reacted to water." I smiled.

"Well, here's my card." He handed me a small square of paper with a neatly drawn summoning circle on it, "I'd give you my phone number, but I lost the thing back in the bush. Didn't have a buddy to call it and have it make noise either!"

"What happened to your buddy? You should always travel with a buddy."

"He was eaten by the thing that caused me to lose my phone." He shook his head, "I may be a rook now, but I've always been a good runna!"

I nodded sagely, because yes, being able to run was almost as important as knowing how to fight in the dungeon. "So, what sort of advice do you need to give here?" I motioned to the grumpy, ugly, screeching harpy on the other side of the glass.

"Ah, Mr. Irwin." Someone in what looked like a shark suit (a tightly woven fine mesh of chain armour, not dressed like a shark) said as they walked into the room, "Oh, and the Demon Fox. Didn't know you were interested in this kind of thing?"

"Nah, I don't think she'll be staying. Just needed to have a word with her." Steve grinned, "Let me help you button that up proppa, so you can get started."

I then realized what Steve had meant by 'maternal assistance', "Yeah... I have a zoo tour to get back to."

* * *

I rejoined the others someplace around the Cerberus playground, getting a few cheerful waves from those assembled. "Welcome back Sensei." Akeno greeted me, "Ara? Something wrong?"

"Nothing a dream manipulating Fairy can't fix." I replied, "Speaking of..."

"Delly is here!" Delly announced from Gasper's shoulder.

"Okay good." I nodded, "Shame we couldn't have brought HIDA."

"HIDA is here!" One of Gasper's pockets announced, "And learning lots!"

Wearing his 'brave face' while out among all these people, Gasper looked up at me, "I re-used the special camera, and HIDA is looking through it remotely."

I spotted his cell phone camera peeking out of his lab coat pocket, "Rias? Have you given this boy a pat on the head recently? Very deserving of it." I said seriously, "Why stop at NASA? See if that Elon guy wants some ideas?"

Rias smiled and gave Gasper his well deserved headpat, "Huh... They're all looking at us." Xenovia said, "Someone have food left in their pockets?"

"Hm, I think they're looking at you, Sensei." Kiba said.

"Well, I did play with them, and brush them after. Bunch of good doggos." I nodded.

"Shall we continue our tour?" Sirzechs asked, "The next exhibit area covers insects and the like."

"Uh oh. Gonna hide." Delly lifted off Gasper's shoulder, and hid behind Akeno's head, using her long black hair as cover, "Don't want to miss it though."

"Think we'll see Sir Skitters's cousin or something?" Issei asked, giving Koneko's ears a pat like it was second nature. To be fair, she was flopped around his shoulders like some kind of scarf, and like a cat, looking perfectly comfortable there.

"Possibly. Though most of that particular breed of spider never get that large." Grayfia said, looking at me with just the barest hint of a raised eyebrow.

* * *

The day started to wind down, and we left the zoo tired but amused and I hoped, better educated on the various bits of wildlife down in the underworld. After waving (or hugging, or ear scratching, or hand shaking) goodbye to Riser and his collection, we all stepped into the teleport circle outside the Gremory estate and headed home.

"Phew. That was a lot of fun." Issei said as we arrived back in the ORC, "I had no idea history could be so interesting."

"Everyone off the circle." Rias said, herding us off the teleport area, "That was the point, Issei." She smiled, "Even I have trouble learning when I'm not interested in something." She looked at Koneko, who was now being princess carried by Issei while she was idly pawing at his face with lazy half fists (nya...nyaa), "You've gotten stronger, if you can still carry her so easily."

He laughed, and shrugged a little, "I can't let my friends down."

"Would you carry me like that, Issei?" Kiba asked.

"Only if you really needed it, weirdo." Issei glared at him.

Sona arrived a moment later, the circle glowing blue instead of red. After her and her peerage raised out of the floor, she did a quick head count, then turned back to us, "Thank you for arranging the trip, Sensei." She said to me, "I do hope you are all ready for your Mid-Terms though." She said to everyone else.

"After a trip like that, I almost feel like studying." Xenovia grinned, getting a few nods from the others, "After a shower... Doesn't matter what world you're in, a Zoo smells terrible."

Sona herded her peerage off the teleport circle as well, "We didn't get to travel together much, but it was fun." Rias agreed, "If you are free tomorrow, perhaps you could come train with us?"

"If my...?"

The teleport circle started to glow again, a sort of black grey, "Hm, Azazel."

"Oh!" He grinned as he rose out of the floor, "You're all... why does it smell like a Zoo in here?"

"Because we were just at the Zoo?" I replied sarcastically, "Just getting home actually."

"If you do not need us?" Sona asked.

"I can certainly wait a little longer to talk to you two." He had a hand over his nose.

"Wimp." I shook my head.

"Oh, and... Huh okay." Azazel spotted Issei and Koneko, the cat girl once again flopped over his shoulders and snoozing, "Guess that's already been taken care of?"

"We can meet here, or the house, in a half hour." Rias offered.

"Here is fine, though, I'll just step out to let the air clear."

* * *

Twenty minutes later I was showered (so was Delly, and yes, even Sir Skitters braved a sprinkle of water or two) and wearing my casual set of track pants and Number One Mom shirt. "Wonder what Azazel wants." I sat on the bed, gently running my hands over the three eggs.

"Probably some new and exotic plan that sweeps everyone up into a crazy idea that somehow works out?" Delly replied, sitting on one of the eggs, "What did that Steve guy want anyhow?"

"He reminded me about the eggs. Usual time for an ostrich egg is a little over a month, to a month and a half. Means we have anywhere between two and twelve days or so, if they are going to hatch at all, or if they are going to be on time..."

"I wonder... I mean, they could take as long as an actual Phoenix." She carefully lowered herself down and put her head against the smooth shell, "Oh... Well, I hear a little heartbeat..." Her ears twitched, "Hey, listen!"

I leaned down, and carefully put my ear to the egg, "Well what do you know..." It was quiet, slow, and if I wasn't listening for it, I'd have mistaken it for my own heartbeat, "I wonder what the others sound like..." I moved my head and listened to the next one, "Oh... What do they eat? I forgot to ask..."

"Well, hopefully not Fairies." Delly laughed, "Or spiders." Sir Skitters joined us, laying his body over one of the eggs.

"Blup?"

"Oh, or moss." Delly added.

"Suppose I'll have to build a nest box or something..." There was a tap at my door, "Come in?"

Akeno opened the door, smiling at the sight of the three of us listening to giant eggs, "Are they singing already?"

"Little heartbeats." I replied, "Meeting time?"

"Just making sure you were coming." She nodded, "Today was fun, thank you for arranging it."

"I'm still amused that Lord Sirzechs did the tour. Really good at it too." I stood up, gave the eggs one last pat, then joined her at the door, "Coming or not?" I asked the other two.

"Sure." Delly zipped over to us, followed by Sir Skitters dashing along the floor as well. She perched on Akeno's shoulder, while he crawled up my leg and back, to peek over my shoulder.

Arriving in the ORC, we found Azazel, Sona and Rias sitting down at the couches already. "Oh good." He paused, "Why... You know, I'm not going to ask why. Nice spider."

Sir Skitters waved, because yes, he was a nice spider. I nudged Akeno towards the couches then went to the tea cart, "So, what's this important news?" Rias started.

"Well, a few things. First, I looked into Koneko's problem... But it seems someone went around the other way and fixed it."

"Yes, while no one was looking, Kuroka visited and talked to Sensei about it." Rias replied, "While she only told us after the fact, yes, for the most part, Koneko seems to be handled for now."

I could tell she was a little annoyed with me, but as I walked back with the tea cart, the kettle already boiling after I applied a little foxfire to it, I replied, "When your family is hurt, even an enemy doctor is worth talking to. I suppose I'm also a fellow Youkai, and it's well known now that I'm a capable alchemist."

"Well, that's something then." Azazel nodded, "She seemed pretty clingy though."

"I basically gave her a cold shower in a cup of water. Suppresses the urge, but leaves that warm fuzzy feeling in place. She'll go back to punishing him every time he gets too perverted in a day or two. Meanwhile, she can get comfort while the rest of her is going through growing pains and the like." I explained, pouring hot water over some home grown tea.

"Kuroka is still one of the most wanted criminals in the underworld." Rias grumbled, "And you let her into my home."

"She told me about that actually."

"I am curious about that." Sona said, accepting her cup.

"Well..."

* * *

The reactions were quite mixed. Delly was sniffling sadly while she sat on Akeno's shoulder. Akeno was looking thoughtful. Rias and Sona were frowning. And Azazel looked almost furious, arms crossed, one heel thumping against the carpet.

"So," I finished, giving Sir Skitters a pat, "I gave her and her sister a hand. She even calls her Koneko, and not Shirone, because Koneko likes her new name better."

"Please ask next time." Rias said, not faulting me anymore, but obviously asking to be included next time something like this happened.

"That's so sad..." Delly sniffled.

"Yet another research project that took shortcuts..." Azazel grumbled, relaxing his arms and picking up his tea cup, "Nothing we can do about clearing her name at this point, but I can probably get a little investigation done... maybe..."

"She'd appreciate that, I'm sure. Or, not care. She's still a cat." I shrugged, "So, your turn?"

"Right." He sighed, "I want you to understand something before I tell you this."

We all leaned a little closer.

"I am taking all kinds of personal risk here. If word gets out about this, I might end up executed for it. As it is, I'm hoping for that one percent chance this works at all."

Well, I was interested, I had to admit. "Sounds serious." Rias said.

"I need you to talk to both your peerages, so there isn't a misunderstanding right off the bat." Azazel continued, "But I'll be bringing a special guest over to talk. And I'm sure the first reaction will be negative if I don't give at least this much warning."

I frowned, wondering who he might bring to get such a reaction from anyone. But before I could guess, Azazel looked at me, "This includes you. I looked into those rules you seem to follow, thanks to Miss Delly."

"She doesn't just 'seem to' follow them." Delly said proudly, "She follows them so well, my karma hasn't felt so clean since I was born. Much better than Kurin, though she's getting better too..."

"You're not planning on bringing Vali and his team here, publicly are you?" Sona asked, voicing my guess.

"You're half right." He said, "I know they've been sneaking around here on and off for a while, not causing trouble, but also keeping hidden. And that they stayed out of the way, and even helped in Kyoto. But they are still criminals, and something like this will get more attention than I could hope to cover up. And now that the Hero Faction is all but gone," Again he looked to me, "They are getting more attention again."

"There's a reason they don't cause trouble while they're here." I said. Though, to be fair, I might not have been -friends- with all of them, we at least got along, much like a rival (not enemy) Familia back home.

"Our Shrine Spirit likes to keep things quiet." Akeno fu-fu'ed.

"Which is why I'm talking to you now, instead of surprising you tomorrow. Kodori, I'm asking this as a Favour." Yes, he put a Capitol F on that word, "When you see who it is, don't attack them."

I frowned as they all looked at me, "If they behave as a proper guest." I said, "Then yes."

He looked like someone had just told him his mother (or best friend? Did he even have a mother?) made it through surgery, "Th-"

"But. If who ever it is doesn't agree before coming, don't bring them." I said coldly.

Everyone but Azazel leaned back a little from me, and I had to give Sir Skitters a pat to calm him down, "They've already agreed. I figured you'd ask that, give me some credit here." He sipped his tea, "One of the reasons they want to meet is because of you and your... protective nature."

I nodded.

"Rias?" Azazel looked across the table.

"Very well." She said, "It's why I even put in that room at the house." She smiled, "And I'll give everyone your warning."

"Mine too." I said, "Part of being a good host, is to keep everyone in line, us included. Any rule breakers will never be welcome at my table again."

Again, they all leaned away from me, Azazel included this time, but Sir Skitters was giving my head a pat with a leg. "I will certainly pass that on as well." Rias said quietly, "Oh dear, that would be a terrible fate."

"Until tomorrow then." Azazel stood up and we watched him vanish through the teleport circle.

"Joking aside." Rias said as the glow on the floor faded, "I'm not sure what to think about him asking your permission before mine."

I felt very tired suddenly, a sort of depressed 'I want to go home' feeling after working a double shift in a factory for no overtime, "Because Rias, who ever it is, and Azazel, don't want me to try and kill them for just showing up. I'm not that bloodthirsty, but I'm certainly capable of making that decision if I need to."

"I suspect that if Sensei refused, Azazel-san would have asked you to meet somewhere outside of Kuoh." Sona said, "A poor plan B, since you would be less likely to accept such a meeting away from your base of power."

Rias sighed, but nodded, "You're right. I would have probably refused, without knowing exactly who it was."

"Go back home Rias, let them know. I'm going to be a proper host and make some snacks, maybe make a phone call or two."

"Oh? Calling home? Or a secret affair?" Akeno giggled, "Mr. Irwin perhaps?"

I tried to look shocked that she guessed right, "Oh no, I've been discovered." I said flatly, "Actually, those eggs might be a couple days from hatching, and I don't know what they will eat."

I set my teacup down, nodding in satisfaction and reminding myself to write down what I'd used to make it, "I will keep security as tight as I can tomorrow." Sona said, also setting her teacup down and standing, "And make sure my peerage knows why."

Rias nodded, and I stood up as well, looking at Delly, who shook her head and kept her spot on Akeno's shoulder.

* * *

"Hey there! Didn't expect a call so soon!" Steve's cheerful face was a little mud smeared, "Though, now that I think on it, you-"

We said it at the same time, "Forgot to ask what young phoenix eat."

We both chuckled, and he ran a hand (also muddy) through his hair, "Well, from what I found out, lookin' through those papery book things people who sit at home all day go on about, they're not too picky. Lookin' at the pictures of them, they are also a long necked species, suggesting they have a bit of a gizzard, to help them grind down things before actually swallowing it."

"And ostrich?"

"Much the same. Lovely birds, ferocious, but lovely. Seeds, roots, leaves, bugs, lizards, rodents, snakes, what ever they can catch really. Again, not picky, but you can't be picky on the African savanna." He looked nervously over his shoulder.

"Running from something again?"

"Hiding. 'know how it is, if you want the real study on something, you gotta sneak up on it."

"One more question then. Any idea if Dragon's bane is real, if it works, and where I can get some by tomorrow morning?"

* * *

 **NOTES!**

And so the plot moves forward, with Kodori's bootprint quite firmly in the plot. :) Who knows, maybe she will just make the next 'plot point' of the story a head shorter, and move on?

Or not. I mean...

Anyhow, you're all wonderful people. See you in five days.

Daeore, on Ko-fi, if you want to toss a coin to your writer. :)

...And seriously, get an account, you guest commentor... I can't reply if you don't. :(


	114. Chapter 113

Chapter 113

I was just about to get some cheesecake into the fridge to chill for tomorrow, when Akeno knocked on the door. "One moment." I called out, opening the door a moment later to let her in, "You brought Delly back. Thought she was lost forever."

"You made cheesecake. That will always get me to come back." Delly laughed, "Going all out I see?"

Yes, that last one I put into the fridge was the sixth one, and the evidence of making the others was still piled up on the counter. "I'm going to need a little help from Jiru to get berries again. I used almost all of my jam for the toppings."

"I'm sure the best patch of moss ever can handle that." Delly nodded, flying over and flopping over Jiru with a happy sigh.

"Here to chat?" I asked Akeno, who still hadn't entered.

"You know who it is, don't you?" She asked.

"An educated guess, nothing more." I shrugged, "And considering Vali's team is probably the only real strength left of the Chaos Brigade, and they are coming here as escort, I'm sure you can guess too."

"But..." She seemed to take a guess at who it was, and the answer she found didn't agree with her, "What if..."

Delly answered for me, "That's why the Fairy have rules like this. Guest and Host, never tell a lie, things like that." Akeno made a curious noise, so she elaborated, "Think of it like... a gang. Yeah, a high society gang of tea drinking ne'er do wells." She flew over to the counter top, so she could explain without raising her voice.

I smiled, amused at the metaphor, and went to the door to tug Akeno into the apartment.

"So, you've got one gang who are all about green tea. And they invite the white tea party over for drinks. But it's only like... a couple of small groups, not the entire gang right." Delly was getting into it now, her flowery dress fluttering into one of those high school uniforms you'd see on a street punk in Japan, "The rules are kinda not spoken, I mean, you're getting free drinks right? Be nice, and even if you don't really like it, you might get more, and it's free."

Sir Skitters joined the act, crouched down, his front two legs crossed.

"Sure, you might have a few insults go back and forth, but that's normal. Depending on how 'polite' your company is, it could be anything from 'this dirt water is drinkable at least' to 'do you even have a sense of taste'."

Akeno nodded, "Oh, I know all about those..." She laughed at the two, as Sir Skitters and Delly faced off against each other, "Insulting the 'item' is the least offensive while insulting 'them' is far more dire."

"Some times, they might pick on the other group until someone snaps, and takes that onnnnnnnnne step past words..."

Sir Skitters reached out with a leg, and very carefully poked Delly in the shoulder.

Delly flopped onto her back with a 'blarg'. So I continued for her, "And while one group might be weaker than the 'offender'." I loomed over Sir Skitters, "Such an act would bring everyone else down on them."

"Quite similar to how high society works." Akeno nodded, rescuing Sir Skitters from my looming, and cradling the spider in her arms.

"Well, in some cases, that one 'offender' is ejected by their 'peers', as a peace offering." I said, "Thus outcast, they could suffer any number of fates. From exile to execution. We might not be able to stop our guest tomorrow, but, if they break the rules, they will be alone against the alliance Azazel and the rest have put together."

"Fairy take their rules very seriously." Delly said, lifting off the counter, and hovering over to Sir Skitters to give him a pat, "Hopefully, they're just here to talk."

Akeno and I nodded, "I hope Azazel knows what he's doing." I sighed.

"He may seem irresponsible, but he has never been careless." Akeno replied, "At least, not with anything important."

"Suppose there's a difference between 'forgetting to wear your tie', and 'forgetting to turn off the self destruct'." I gave Akeno a sideways look, "You're here to make sure I don't stay up all night worrying, aren't you?"

Delly laughed, "Busted."

"Saves me from having to take an instant coffee pill." I shrugged, "Fine. But you're going to have to bribe me."

* * *

After getting a really good back rub, my tails brushed, and my ears scroofled, Akeno put me to bed, then got in behind me. She might have been humming a song or something, but she had gone back to playing with my ears, and I was suddenly too sleepy to pay much attention.

* * *

October 23

To say things were tense the next morning, would be a vast understatement. Akeno, Shinkage, Delly, myself, and even Sir Skitters arrived at the Hyoudou House just a little after sunrise to get things set up. For the most part, our 'setup' was just making sure we had everything ready for our guests. Clean furniture, fresh tea, snacks, making sure we were all nicely dressed for 'high class' company.

We did however, do a very quick weapons inspection as well. Before putting those weapons away out of sight, yet near at hand. Just in case. I myself was wearing my gloves, and had taken the blue gem off my Fedora and put it around my throat like a collar. I was also wearing my 'formal combat kimono', since it was the least 'offensive' clothing I had. You know, since my scale coat was -dragon- scale, and my fur armour was made out of a dead demigod.

I wasn't sure if Rias had puzzled out who our guest was likely to be, but, everyone was acting like she had at least taken a guess and warned them.

* * *

"I'm surprised you brought Sir Skitters." Rias commented as we all sat around, waiting for our guest. "I was never fond of insects and the like in the underworld, but he is kind of adorable."

Sir Skitters had actually been instrumental in keeping everyone's nerves in check. Even though his thorax (the big part on the end, for those who don't know) was about the size of a person's head, and he had massive (well hidden usually) fangs, and well, was a spider from one of the most dangerous places in this world... He acted like an eight legged dog. He played fetch, begged for attention, was very polite/subtle when he wanted attention, and liked to sit quietly next to whoever was petting him. Delly had even taught him to play checkers!

And right now, he was playing against Rias, and not actually doing too bad.

"Delly has done really well at training him, and what ever happened when he ate that magic stone... But yes, he's a great spider." I gave his thorax a pat, "Move that one."

"Hey no helping." Rias pouted.

"Koneko still not feeling well?" I asked, smiling slightly as Rias frowned at the state of the board.

"She still feels very tired. I didn't want her to suffer through what might be a very tense meeting. But aside from wanting more attention from Issei, she's much the same." She moved, "Ha, I won't be bested by a spider."

Sir Skitters crossed his front legs thoughtfully, bobbing left and right slowly to look at the board.

"Working as intended then. I'll look in later, just in cas...?"

Sir Skitters moved, and Rias blinked in surprise, "I was just bested by a spider... Sensei?"

"They're here." I said, looking in the direction of the front door (that was three floors down, someplace... this house was still ridiculous.) Azazel's presence on 'my territory' was familiar. He was powerful enough that even outside the Shrine, the seat and focus of my power, I could feel him. At least, for a moment, before he would suppress his power to keep 'normal' people from noticing him. "And I was right." The 'presence' next to him reminded me instantly of looking at the Great Red. Vast, powerful, ageless, godlike.

"They're here?" Issei asked, "I'll get the door then."

Sir Skitters and Delly perched on my shoulders, while Rias, Akeno, Issei and myself made our way to the front door.

I had to hold in my laughter when Issei opened the door, and said in only a mildly nervous voice, "O-ophis-sama. Please come in." He then stood aside, his hand still on the doorknob.

Without a word, Ophis stepped inside.

And then Issei closed the door.

Ophis looked a little puzzled, while Azazel (muffled by the door) said "Really? Not even a little surprised? Come on, let me in?"

Rias opened the door for him, giving him her very best 'displeased' look, but saying nothing and letting him pass as well. "When we thought about it, it wasn't hard to guess who it was." Rias said, "And you were right that even considering this would be an act of treason."

"This was far too good a chance to pass up." He returned.

"Sorry Azazel-san... Rias told me to." Issei said, though Azazel half shrugged and gave his shoulder a pat in reply.

While the two of them bickered about the political catastrophe this might be, Ophis was looking at Issei. She was still dressed like the 'Goth-loli', with a frilly black and purple dress to go with her raven black hair and eyes. Under her skirt, she had a white under layer, while her top... Well, she had a nice purple bow, but her 'shirt'... It was like she was wearing a backless shirt backwards, exposing her entire chest. She had still covered her nipples with little X's of tape however... But she still looked like a child in adult cosplay.

I was sure Issei had noticed. But he wasn't staring, or if he was, he wasn't reacting like he usually did with such a display. Then I realized he was locked into something close to a fight/flight response. A deer (dragon?) in the headlights. Without even thinking about it, his gauntlets formed over his hands, but they didn't call out 'Boost' as they usually did.

"Ahem." I started, my best Eina impression getting everyone's attention, "The rest of us are upstairs, please, be our guests." I looked past a still fuming Rias to Azazel, "The rest?"

"They'll be here in a moment." Azazel straightened his tie, "I suppose the front door isn't the place to talk politics."

"I'll walk them upstairs." I said, "Akeno? Could you take Sir Skitters?"

Sir Skitters was happy to jump shoulders, leaving me alone with Delly while the others went deeper into the house.

A moment later, a teleport circle opened up, and from it raised the adorable Le Fay, in her school uniform, cape, and impossibly not-floppy witch hat. But beside her, sitting proudly like good doggos and taller than she was, were two ash grey wolves. "Lady Kodori!" She said brightly, "Have they all gone inside already?" When I didn't answer, she added, "Oh, these are Hati-chan and Skoll-chan."

"Aha, those are Fenrir's kids, aren't they?" I had been silent because I couldn't remember the names.

Then my tails latched on to someone trying to sneak up on me, "Nya?" And tangled them up in an impossibly fluffy hold, "Nooo! I just wanted to surprise you! Nyaa it tickles!"

"They are." La Fey said, ignoring Kuroka's panicked giggling, "They are such good puppies too." She gave the nearest one a scratch under the chin, and it instantly relaxed and started panting happily. The other one apparently got jealous, and she had to switch chins as he started to pout, "They were... left behind when we fought Loki."

"Well, so long as they follow the rules as well, they are welcome." My tails set Kuroka down, swishing over her to dust off her loose kimono and put it back into place (or at least, attempt to... Her usual way of wearing it was practically indecent.) I then turned around and gave Kuroka a headpat, "You too. Though you've been really helpful with Koneko, so I'll allow you trying to sneak up on me to slide."

She tried to complain, but then I started to scratch her ear, "No fair..."

La Fey and the two wolves came to the door, "Now now. We are guests today. Not just 'visitors'."

The two wolves entered after her, giving me a curious sniff and nothing more. "Just you two?" I asked La Fey.

"Yes, we are only here as... potential translators? Ophis-chan is a little... abstract sometimes." She replied, "Not as a show of force."

"Nooo, no cold noses!" Kuroka complained as the two doggos started sniffing at her everywhere, as she applied multiple Kuroka Chops of Justice on them to little effect,"You can't have my cookies! Nooo!"

"Hati-chan, Skoll-chan." La Fey said calmly, the two of them freezing, then slinking back towards the witch, heads down, "Good boys. Lead the way, Lady Kodori."

I gave Kuroka's shoulder a pat, "I have more snacks upstairs."

"I made some just for Koneko." She pouted, "Being a big sister is hard."

"But so rewarding." I agreed.

* * *

With my guess at who our special guest was, the two wolves got more reaction than Ophis did. I was also positive Azazel was disappointed, at least a little, that no one panicked over her. Nervous? Yes. Panic? No.

But, once people settled down again after the two huge wolves entered the room, sniffed everyone and lay down next to La Fey. Oddly, Shinkage warranted a second sniff, but otherwise they just ignored everyone after a cursory inspection. "Hello again everyone. These two are Fenrir's sons, Hati-chan and Skoll-chan. We started taking care of them shortly after we faced with Loki."

Kuroka went immediately to Ophis's side, gave the Goth-loli a hug, rubbed her face on her shoulder like a cat, then sat down on the floor with her head on Ophis's knee. Ophis smiled and started to pat the Nekoshou's head like a beloved pet.

"Is this all we are expecting?" Rias asked, nodding back to me as I nodded once, "So, tell me Azazel, and please, forgive me Lady Ophis, why would you bring the most wanted terrorist leader here, to my home, without discussing it with any of the other faction leaders? If anything were to happen here today, if you escaped, you would be executed for sure."

I went to the tea/snack carts, and with Akeno, toured the room with tea, cake and cookies.

"She actually came to me." Azazel said, "Thank you." He added when tea and cake was placed in front of him, "And when I thought about it, it seemed like a decent idea."

"But she's caused so much trouble for us." Xenovia grumbled, though her eyes lit up a little as food and drink was put in front of her.

"If you compare her to Vali and Cao Cao, she's a pacifist." Azazel said, "How to explain simply..."

I set down tea in front of Ophis, as well as a slice of cake, then one for Kuroka, and I had to stop myself from sighing as I came to a sudden realization. "Oh?" Ophis looked up at me, "Something amiss?" Innocent looking (if you ignored the clothes) or not, she was apparently very perceptive.

"Sensei?" Rias asked.

"If I had to guess." I walked past Ophis, putting tea in front of La Fey, then kneeling and putting a little slice of cake in front of the two wolves (who both sniffed it once, and very carefully ate it all in one bite, leaving not a single crumb on the carpet), "She simply set a 'goal' and offered 'power'." I turned to Rias, "Like a god of Orario."

The description fit, mostly. I mean, those serpents she gave people, boosting their power, while they caused trouble. "Except, not all of them worked towards her goal, and were brought down as they got side tracked." I continued.

Ophis sipped her tea, smiling calmly, "I am simply doing as I always have. Hoping to remove my rival from the Dimensional Gap. But so far, they have all failed, or stalled. So, I have taken more interest as to 'why'." She looked at Issei, "I am _curious_."

The weight of that single word caused Issei's left gauntlet to appear again.

"I have been here since almost the beginning, and yet, I've never seen anything like this in Ddraig. Tell me, did you want to quit being a Heavenly Dragon?"

Issei was confused, and as he usually did, he admitted it, "I'm not sure I understand the question."

"Ddraig and Albion both have such... interesting hosts this time. They are influencing the growth of the two dragons in such a unique way. And I find this strange, and interesting. Especially in your fight against young Bael."

She must have meant his 'queen' armour promotion, combining all the Devil Pieces into his dragon scale armour.

"So, I want to talk... I want to ask, Ddraig? What will you become? What is this unique form you will take?"

Then Issei's gauntlet, Ddraig himself spoke, "To be honest, Ophis, I have no idea what I will become, with this boy as my Host. But yes, it is certainly 'unique'." Some were surprised, but Issei looked relived he was getting a bit of help with these odd questions.

"With the first two Heavenly Dragons... I, as 'Infinite', and Great Red as 'Dream'... Why did you think of becoming the King of Domination?"

Ddraig, or rather, Issei's gauntlet holding the soul of the dragon, 'hmm'ed for a moment, "I was seeking strength. Only through seeking that power of Domination, could I become strong enough, but, I failed in the end."

Ophis shook her head, though, it wasn't to disagree, "I do not understand 'Domination'. The Chaos Brigade seeks it, yet, I do not understand what it is. Great Red and I are not 'Domination'..."

Curious... She was like an innocent almost... Speaking of 'Domination' as if it were a person, not an 'act'. Though, to be fair, she did refer to herself as 'Infinite'.

"It would be difficult for you to understand, Ophis." Ddraig replied, "You were strong from the beginning, being born from the Infinite and Nothingness of the Dimensional Gap. Great Red, who was born from 'Illusion' and 'Dream', would also not understand."

Akeno poked me to keep me from smiling. Why?

Well, in the beginning, there was nothing. Then apparently that was boring, and then there were dragons. Why not? I found it kind of funny, even if I was struggling to believe it.

"You left the dimensional gap, but what have you gained while here? And why do you wish to return?"

She countered with a question of her own, "Why do you wish to change, and discard 'Domination'?"

Akeno pat my shoulder while I facepalmed. Yes, she WAS a god... Yet after all this time, she seemed to have even less understanding than Hestia did... But again, to be fair, the Gods were 'groups' of 'concepts'. Their 'aspect' giving them 'depth'. Hestia for example, was 'Hearth, Home and Family', making Her the perfect glue for the random bag of people we had at home. She had many gaps in Her 'common sense' but was working on that.

Ophis though... She was born from the 'first' concepts. 'Infinite' and 'Nothingness'.

Azazel caught my eye, and he grinned, the conversation, and the insights of having two godly beings chatting casually exciting him even as it depressed me, and confused just about everyone else. I could certainly see why La Fey came as a 'translator'.

"So I am curious Ddraig... Can you become more powerful than before, by becoming the Breast Dragon Emperor?"

Issei looked shocked, though the rest of us had to suppress (or not) a laugh. Ddraig however, started to make strangled noises, "Even you are saying that?" It sounded almost like he was hyperventilating, which was odd, since it was a gauntlet, "I... I can't... help! I need my counsellor!"

"Hold on!" Issei quickly fished into one of his pockets and pulled out a little bottle with an eyedropper on the cap, and quickly dripped some glowing blue liquid onto the gem of his left hand "I'm sorry I'm such an unreliable partner..."

" **Really father? It still bothers you that much?** " Shinkage asked, lifting his head from the floor.

Ddraig's voice sounded like he'd just gotten a backrub, "Quiet you... much better..."

Ophis was focused on Issei now, "Yes Ddraig, I want to observe your possessor even more now."

"And so you see." Azazel said, putting a hand on Issei's shoulder, "That's how it is. She just wants to watch you for a little while. Can she stay, just for a few days?"

Issei looked shocked, even as Ophis's flat black eyes looked at him with an interest that was almost hungry in nature. He looked first to Azazel, then to Rias.

"So long as she conducts herself under the rules, I don't see a problem." Rias said, looking at me.

I had to admit, I was really curious. Cautious, but curious. So I nodded.

"But if she steps out of line, then we will respond with full force." Rias finished, "If that is acceptable, then we will allow it."

Azazel nodded, then looked at Issei, "And?"

"Well... I don't mind, but with the tests coming up..." Issei seemed really conflicted but continued, "If she doesn't bother my studying, I don't mind."

Azazel gave him a fatherly pat on the shoulder, "Thank you. I know I keep putting pressure on you, but just think, if this works, maybe the Chaos Brigade will just vanish and you can finally get that peaceful life you want." He turned to Kuroka and Ophis, "There you have it. If you can keep within the rules, you can stay."

"We agree." Ophis said, her hand giving Kuroka's ear a brush.

"Nyaa, I will just relax here..."

Azazel turned to La Fey, but she was already on her feet and coming over, "Before you ask me to not bother you... Can I please have your autograph first?" She asked, holding out a square bit of paper, "Your fight with Sir Sairaorg was so inspiring!"

Issei laughed nervously, but accepted the paper.

* * *

I stayed for about an hour or so afterwards. It was... weird. Ophis was, for all intents, the core of the 'Chaos Brigade'. She had set a goal, offered power, and people from all over came to her. Some refused the 'power', like the Hero Faction, but took some of her knowledge so they could fight the Great Red for themselves.

Except, at last count, there were three left. I'd killed most of them, while Issei and the others in Kyoto had done in the rest. Guan Yu had laid down his spear, Heracles was in a cell and Siegfried was probably going to come back some day and take another swing at me.

Then there were some Devils who followed the old ways, where 'might made right' and 'war' was the natural state of things. Azazel had killed that one at the peace talks. The hijacked rating game against Diodora saw the end of a lot more, including Diodora and the one who hit me with that weird device that sent me to the Dimensional Gap. I had no idea how many I had killed there, but again, from what Azazel says, they were mostly just 'noisy' now.

The human mages we faced at the peace talks were basically a non issue now, at least, from what I'd heard from Azazel.

Then there was Vali and his team... Of all them, they were pretty much only interested in one thing, and from what it seemed, they kept to themselves while doing it. Mostly. They had refused Ophis's power too, but also wanted a shot at Great Red, and were using her as the most direct path to that goal.

It felt like I was missing something. But from what I could see... Ophis was very much like a Goddess in Orario. But... Why did Vali even need to be around her anymore? With Arthur, he and his team could enter the Gap at any time. They didn't want her power, they didn't need her knowledge...

"Could it really be so simple?" I mumbled to myself, looking down at the checker board and moving a piece, "They're just being friends?"

Sir Skitters didn't reply of course, but moved a piece of his own.

"How are you so good at this?" I asked him, noticing that I was maybe three moves from total defeat.

I played out the rest of the game anyhow, since it would be rude not to, and continued thinking. Watching Ophis interact with others was... interesting. It was obvious she had been around 'people' before. She smiled (though a little distantly), played cards like she knew the rules (Irina and her played poker), and was polite to anyone who dared get close (like Akeno, who was always nearby with tea.) An incredibly powerful, yet almost innocent being.

So at the end of that hour, I felt my nerves settle enough that I could trust them to handle the situation. I reset the checker board (the chore of the loser... seriously, he's a spider!) and stood up, Sir Skitters hopping onto my arm and perching behind my shoulder.

"Rias?" I went over to her and La Fey, who were chatting quietly in a corner. The wolves had each chosen a lap to rest their head in, and were getting ear scritches while the girls sipped tea. "Going to head back. Work to do."

"Hm? Yes, it seems to be under control for now." She seemed doubtful still, but not on edge.

"Thank you for the cake." La Fey said, "And for allowing her the opportunity."

"Yet another weird thing that happens in this town." I shrugged, "Delly, Shinkage? You staying?"

" **I will return with Akeno.** "

"Me too!"

* * *

I needed something to take my mind off having a Dragon Goddess in my territory. My connection to the land actually made it worse too, since her 'spiritual presence' was titanic. If she had decided to break the rules... there would be nothing we could have done except hope we survived and she didn't try and hunt us down. Even with what Steve had said was 'the best Dragon's Bane you could get anywhere', I was willing to bet Ophis would have just called it 'spicy tea' if I tried to use it on her.

So, yes, I'll admit. I was shaken. But, at the very least, she was acting 'familiar'. I hoped, once I'd watched her a little more, we could at least not upset her.

Opening the garage door of my workshop, I looked at the time, then started up the furnace. "Sir Skitters?"

He hopped off my shoulder onto 'the safe space' where Delly would sit behind the safety plastic face shield when I was working on the anvil. Because yes, I enforced my 'goggles on' rule to everyone. He ducked behind the face mask, and saluted with a leg.

"How would you like to learn to play chess?"

* * *

Several hours later, as the sun was starting to set, I put down the hammer and looked at my work. Thirty two roughly made chess pieces lay before me, made of copper and silver. They weren't very big, the tallest about the length of my middle finger, the shortest my thumb, but I'd used my bare hands to give them most of their shape, save a single defining feature. Using a small punch and my hammer, I'd put a small loop on top of each one.

"Try and lift these?" I called out, turning off the furnace and lifting up my glasses.

Sir Skitters stepped out from behind the face shield, hopped down, and did a slow crab walk around the pieces. With his front leg, he used the little hook on the end of his leg to lift up a copper pawn the lightest of them. He set it upright in front of him, then tried a silver rook, the heaviest.

"Not too heavy? After I sand them, they'll be lighter."

His reply was to carefully lift them all up in turn, setting them upright more or less how you would if there were an actual chessboard under them. Task done, (and done well) he did his usual happy dance.

"Perfect. I'll clean them up then. Such a good spider."

* * *

I was just putting some polish on the second last piece, (while Sir Skitters practised lifting and setting down the others) when I felt Akeno start to get closer to me. I was about to smile, except then Ophis's grand presence also started to get closer as well. I sighed, and went back to scrubbing the silver 'queen' in my hand.

After giving my own work a nod, and setting the piece down for Sir Skitters (who seamlessly added it to his practise) I got a kettle boiling and opened my little mini fridge, noting I still had a little pudding left. I then started scrubbing the silver king with polishing compound.

I managed to get it done with just enough time to be scrubbing my hands so they'd be 'personable' after a few hours of working hot metal with my bare hands, turning my head to look behind me as Akeno, Delly sitting on Akeno's shoulder) Shinkage and Ophis (sitting on Shinkage) walked into the shop.

"Welcome to my shop. Tea will be ready in a moment, and I can offer you pudding, if you were hungry at all." I said, shutting off the tap.

"It seems you were expecting us to visit?" Ophis asked.

" **Your presence in her territory is far too loud.** " Shinkage said, crouching down carefully so Ophis would have no problem stepping off his back.

"Kodori-sama is Kuoh's guardian spirit." Akeno explained, "She is sensitive to the powers that visit here, such as yourself."

"I see." Ophis nodded, looking way up at me. If it weren't for the pressure her power pressed on me, I'd have wanted to pat her head. She was actually just a tiny bit shorter than Koneko and really kind of cute, "Is this any better?"

And suddenly, that insane, sun bright, anvil heavy, hand-on-back-of-neck feeling was... gone.

Mostly. Very much an 'in sight' feeling now, instead of 'in face'.

I had to steady myself on the nearest table as the need to 'resist' that titanic godly pressure backed off. "Ko-san?"

I waved Akeno off, "Yes, much better." I nodded, then knelt down to one knee so Ophis didn't have to look way up at me, "So, again, welcome to my shop, and to Kuoh. Tea? Pudding?"

"I think we've had enough sweets for today. Just tea, thank you."

Akeno went about getting tea for us (who could drink it), while I watched Ophis just... start looking around. It was like I simply stopped existing for her once her eyes started to wander around the shop. Unlike Azazel, who simply looked without touching, and keeping his hands away from anything sharp, Ophis... Well... She was like a child in a store with lots of bright colourful things. Moving from place to place, picking up, putting down (often in the wrong place), and just... being mindlessly curious.

When she went to pick up one of my leather working knives, I reached over and put my hand over hers gently, the little hand feeling cool to the touch, "If you are curious about what I do here, please, ask. I'd be happy to answer any questions you had." I honestly didn't know if anything could harm her, but, I did keep my tools sharpened to a perfect edge where applicable.

"I was simply curious," I let her hand go once she'd acknowledged my presence again, "Shinkage said you created his body. Are these the tools you used to do this?"

Akeno handed me a teacup, "These? No. These are used to work leather." I turned, and motioned towards the 'metal working' portion of my shop, "For a great deal of his body, I used that..."

* * *

Her tea was forgotten and cold by the time my 'proper' tour of the shop was done. Since Shinkage was once part of Ddraig, and she was here to observe the person who was changing Ddraig, she took great interest in this 'oddity' that Shinkage was.

And me, who had provided this oddity with a body.

"If your methods weren't so different, I would have guessed you knew of Atlantis. They too were adept at creating this kind of false life."

" **Artificial life. Not false.** "

"Hm? There is a difference?" Ophis asked with a puzzled head tilt.

It always gave me a little bit of pride when I heard Shinkage stand up for his own 'self', and it was no different now, " **False would imply I was a copy of the real thing. Artificial means I was created and became the real thing.** "

Akeno and I shared a smile, while Ophis seemed to become thoughtful. "Perhaps understanding the difference will help me understand more?" She looked at me, her dark eyes I realized now were lizard like, slit in the middle like a cat, or dragon, "Did you intend for this to happen?"

"When Issei created Shinkage, and I discovered what he was, I wanted to create a body for him that would allow him as many freedoms as it could. With each layer I added, his body became closer to that of a creature of flesh and blood. I suppose yes, I did copy the real thing when I started. But Shinkage's will has made my efforts into the real thing."

She reached out and put a hand on Shinkage's forehead, "I am not sure how I feel about this." As with most people who put a hand on Shinkage, she started to rub the smooth metal 'face' as one might a cat. "Again, the holder of the Red Dragon Emperor surprises me."

"Issei is very surprising." I agreed.

"As much as one who came from another world?" Ophis asked, making me blink in surprise, "Do not be shocked, the others have told me about your claim, and that too has made me very curious."

I frowned slightly, "It's true, yes. I came from a world beyond the Dimensional Gap, where the Great Red banished the One Who Refused All Names, the black dragon."

"If I am Infinite, the Great Red 'Dream', Ddraig 'Domination', then that one would be 'Legion'." Ophis said, her hand still gliding over Shinkage's smooth head, "I had wondered what Georg was excited about, considering his first attempt to pull the Great Red into this world failed."

I felt a little twist in my gut, "You told him how?"

"I merely told them it could be done. A way to fetch what one wanted from the Dimensional Gap. They were eager to try, yet not enough to study properly."

"Ko-san..." Akeno put a hand on my arm.

"Is it possible to send me back the same way?" I felt a cold sweat form down my back.

"I wouldn't know." Ophis replied simply, "I only know, and supplied, the foundation for a 'fetch' spell. Once I'd done that, they only told me of their failure. Most of them didn't return from their second attempt to remove my adversary from the Dimensional Gap." She shrugged, "Your doing, if I am not mistaken?"

I felt that cold feeling sink into my stomach, "Yes. The method they planned to use for a second attempt was... offensive."

Again, she shrugged, "I am only disappointed in their failure, though, I didn't expect them to succeed either."

I had to take a deep breath, take comfort in my tails giving Akeno a hug, and Delly giving my ears a pat, before I asked, "Why do you want to return? I've been there, it's not a fun place at all."

"I wish to return to the silence of my old home." She replied, her eyes showing a distant emotion, nostalgia perhaps?

"You want to be alone?" My mind latched on to this new topic in an effort to dispel the cold feeling of her being unable to help me.

"This world is too..." She tried to find the word, "cramped."

I inexplicably felt the urge to pat her head again. But resisted. It did however give me an idea, which I filed away for later.

"But not alone?" I asked again.

"I... have become accustomed to the presence of certain people. I find myself missing my home slightly less when they are around me."

If I wasn't clamping down on all kinds of emotions right that second, I might have stopped myself from giving her a headpat, "We call those people 'friends'." I said, removing my hand as naturally as possible instead of say, like I'd just touched acid or something, "If you wish to observe a little more of Issei, and his environment at home, you may wish to return for tonight, before he goes to sleep."

She didn't (thankfully) seem to have an issue with the sudden headpat, and nodded, "Yes, I do not know how long I might have to do so, before I cause issue with Mr. Azazel." She looked to Akeno, but Shinkage spoke up before she could say what ever it was she was about to say.

" **I will escort you back.** " He said, drawing her attention away from Akeno and I, " **I feel that you are still family somehow...** " He got down to his belly again, and Ophis nodded, sitting side saddle on his back, " **I will let them know.** "

"Thank you Shinkage-san." Akeno smiled.

"We enjoyed our visit, Kodori. We might do so again soon." Ophis said, giving Shinkage's shoulder a pat, "Let us depart."

We watched the two of them leave, and only when I felt they were over a hundred metres away did I finally collapse to my knees, take a couple of deep breaths, and try and relax. "HIDA?"

"HIDA is here."

"Were you watching?" Akeno's eyes went wide as Hida appeared inside her holographic projector as normal, then stepped out of it with a sort of half gravity glide to the floor.

"Unless you tell me not to, take a picture from all cameras every three seconds. Odd or suspicious activity will change that to real time recording, or when you ask me to." A pause, "I think Akeno is surprised. That is surprise right?" HIDA looked down at herself, her 'body' dressed in a thin (but not see through) green dress much like Delly's. "Is something off with my body model?"

"Did... How..." Akeno looked at my lab assistant, "Gasper did this?"

Delly grinned, going to sit on HIDA's shoulder, "He did! Isn't he amazing?"

"If you wish, I can give you 'the party line'... I still don't understand why he called it that..."

"Party line?" Akeno asked.

"It is supposed to be where I tell someone how much work went into my creation. But why would he base the phrase off of an old slang for a phone s-"

"Ahem." I interrupted, "File the pictures taken of Ophis, as well as the conversation, under a new folder marked 'Guest's comfort' for now. Encrypt it as well."

"Planning a surprise?" Akeno asked.

"Yes. She is what the gods of Orario would be, if they weren't playing fair. Ultra powerful, but very stuck in their ways. So, in an effort to be a good host, and maybe help the world she's visiting from her getting upset and blowing it up because of a misunderstanding... I'm going to see what I can do."

"I see..." Akeno sounded... doubtful, "She worries you, doesn't she?"

"She is to me, what I was to Rias when I first arrived. A very friendly bomb." I shook my head.

"Well, you can do that tomorrow." Akeno smiled, "I can tell you need some rest after such a stressful day."

"Today's bribe for an early bedtime, will be a single game of chess." I said, "Sir Skitters? Go easy on her."

* * *

 **NOTES**

So, looking into Ophis, she really seems like a Goddess from Orario. Invincible, very firmly 'stuck' in her 'aspect' and somewhat naive about the world, and powerful. She can even give her 'blessing' to people!

Crazy huh?

Anyhow, see you in five days, as I start to get the next 'big thing' started in the plot. Though looking at it now... Oh boy...

Daeore on Ko-fi, if you wish to support my hobby of throwing fanfiction up for you all to enjoy. :)

And yes I meant you. :P


	115. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

I woke up several times that night. Each time, it felt like a slowly growing heat was building in my body, causing me to wake up, take a few deep breaths, and settle back down to sleep. It took longer each time to return to sleep, and eventually, well before I usually woke up, I just gave up on trying to sleep.

Even with Akeno cuddling against my back, I just couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. Having Ophis nearby was probably the reason. Only once had I ever felt so... helpless while still having use of my arms and legs. The only thing I could have done if she'd attacked, was flee, and even with all my knowledge of the dungeon, and monster slaying, and training with some of the best teachers in Orario... I would have been helpless.

I felt kind of envious of how well Akeno was sleeping, so instead of slipping out of bed, I reached out for my phone and did some catching up on my online classes.

* * *

October 24

Aside from Akeno being disappointed I didn't sleep properly, and spent time on my phone instead of waking her up... my day started as usual. After seeing her off, I finished up my baking, gave Delly some seeds for Jiru to start on, then worked with Sir Skitters.

"So, you might not be very good at it yet." I paced back and forth in front of him, looking through one of my many notebooks, "But Akeno says you show promise at the very least."

He simply bobbled left and right in time with my pacing.

"So, in an effort to unlock my own 'hammer space', I've come up with a few ideas. One of them might help you, since carrying around a full set of chess pieces, without pockets, would be difficult."

One of his legs reached out and picked up one of those pieces, and he just let it dangle there in front of his eyes as if admiring the simple design. I could almost imagine little sparkles coming off him as he did so.

"If this works, it means my theory is correct, and I can redesign the core of my armour, and start turning it into an armoury." I pointed at him, making him freeze in place, "Except, since I lack the ability to make magic circles out of thin air..."

"I've been wondering about that." Delly's voice startled Sir Skitters, and he knocked over a bunch of his chess pieces, causing him to lash out with his legs, and hastily gather them up in a bundle in front of him.

Turning to Delly, who was standing on Jiru under the leaves of a new strawberry bush, I replied, "They, Rias, Sona and anyone else who's tried to give me a lesson, say its second nature to them." I gave Sir Skitters a pat to settle him down a little, "Even Kuroka and Bikou and those human mages... I'm feeling kind of left out, now that I think about it."

"Well, don't feel too bad, they've had their entire life to figure it out. You've had only a couple of years right?"

"True. And it was only somewhere in the middle of that, that I was able to project magic outside my body." I helped Sir Skitters put the chess pieces upright again, "I'll stick with what I know, and rely on you if I need to cast any mathmagic or something." I got a little cup and some paper towel, "And with all my work, a little sacrifice is needed." I held the paper towel over the top of the cup, and put it in front of Sir Skitters, "If you would?"

* * *

It was a success. After using Sir Skitters's venom, some of my own blood and a hardening agent, I made what was basically 'magic paint'. A little of him, a little of me, and a little of the world around us. The last step, after painting a small rune on the underside of each piece, was to put it away, the last 'layer' of the enchantment being 'something hidden'.

And with the usual sparkles of something being absorbed into another object's 'mana', Sir Skitters successfully stored away his own full set of chess pieces. With the group around here, and the Devils penchant for playing chess, I decided not to make him a chessboard for now, but it was added to the list of 'eventual' projects for sure.

* * *

"HIDA has received a message."

She was standing outside the projection tube, while my hands swished through the display. I had a second suit of armour partially built on the screen, next to the already fully built suit of black armour. The new suit was white, with my newly made/enchanted gauntlets bracers and greaves as part of the design. But while that would be fine for a 'casual' encounter of skill against skill, or fighting in known territory (like the dungeon), if I ever needed to stand in front of a blast of magic, like the stuff even Issei was able to fire off now, then I'd need something with more coverage.

And if I was lucky, I might even be able to get the wings to work on it too... But for that I'd need to be extra precise with my measurements.

"And..." I turned to look at her, since that was the polite thing to do, and I wanted her to learn by example, even more than just 'looking it up online and guessing', "Who is that message from?"

"It's from Mr. Gasper." She replied, tapping her chin, "He is wondering if he can visit the workshop."

"Yes he can." I nodded, "He hardly needs to ask about that."

"It may be because he dislikes loud noises." HIDA replied.

"Just quiet work today." I replied, "Please, send a message to come up and visit."

Not long after, Gasper opened the door leading into the ORC building instead of coming in through the garage entrance. I paused my designing, poked the save button, and turned to face him. As usual, he was wearing the girl's version of the school uniform, but he didn't have his mask, or floppy not-bunny stuffed animal with him. Or his box.

"Hello..." He started, stepping into the shop, "Oh, hi HIDA." He added, prompting HIDA to wave and smile.

I did a quick check, just in case there was anything on that might warrant him needing some safety gear, but there wasn't. "What brings you by? You're not wearing your mask today?"

"No... I am trying to be brave..." He paused, "I want a little advice actually."

"Sure." I waved him over to a free work bench and sat down, patting the space next to me, "How can I help?"

He sat down, took a moment to compose himself, then said, "I want to get stronger, but... I don't think I can do it here."

"What do you mean?" I had a brief flash of Gasper, with his adorable face, sitting on top of a body builder's physique, "I know my style of training isn't what you are looking for..."

"It... it isn't that. You've helped me already, letting me join in with Asia-san's Tai Chi lessons, or giving Issei-sempai ideas on how to help my Balor View. But..." He looked down at his hands, "I know that isn't... it isn't how I get stronger."

"As a bishop, you have a lot of magic power. And you've memorized all those spells from that book." I replied.

"It wasn't enough." He shook his head, "My magic, and my eyes, were... they were useless against Sairaorg-san." He looked up to me, his eyes brimming with tears, "I don't want to feel that helpless again."

I certainly understood that feeling. I was even experiencing it now, with Ophis staying here in Kuoh, "Well you know I can't really help with that..."

"No..." He was about to apologize, his hand going to his mouth, but I gave in to the urge to give him a headpat, "No, it's not about your teachings. I wanted your advice on something else." He held out a hand, and one of my tails flopped onto it, "Thank you." He gave it a pat, then continued, "Azazel-san... He made an offer, though, I thought it might have been as a joke."

"HIDA has watched Mr. Azazel." Hida said, "I am starting to wonder if he jokes about everything, even when it isn't a joke... Though I am also still wondering what a joke really is."

"What was the offer?" I asked.

"That if I ever wanted to learn more, to go to the Grigori Institute."

"I haven't heard much, but I did learn from the tour we just had, that the Grigori have some of the most brilliant minds in the underworld." I scratched an ear, "I wouldn't mind visiting if I ever get time."

"I was thinking of going. Tonight, actually." He said, "But is it really a good idea?"

"If Azazel is the one offering, yes, I think it's a great opportunity." I got off the bench and knelt in front of him, "One of the most important parts of training, of getting 'strong' is figuring out the best path. You've come a long way with what we have here, but no one here can really help you improve further." I ruffled his hair just a little, then fussed over putting it back in place, "That's when you go and seek out a better teacher."

"But you're the best teacher." He said without hesitation.

"Reminder." HIDA said suddenly, "You cannot keep him Boss. From Delly."

I laughed quietly, "I can help you pack if you want?"

"Yes please." A pause, "Where is Shinkage-san?"

"Visiting his... Grandmother? Sort of..."

* * *

After helping Gasper pack, though, there wasn't actually much to pack, we went to the ORC room, and it's 'high powered' teleport circle. There, we found Rias, sitting at her desk with her 'glasses' on. In front of her was a textbook and notebook, and she looked like she was stumped on something.

"Oh? Gasper-chan, Sensei." She put her pencil down and took off her glasses, "Is there something wrong?"

I looked down to Gasper, who had the 'deer in headlights' look. "You didn't mention this, did you?"

He let go of the small rolling suitcase he was pulling along, and touched his index fingers together, "Um... no?"

Rias was really curious now, "Mention what? Not a problem with a client or the like, I hope?"

My tails gave him a little push forward, though one of them submitted to his grasp to encourage him, "I... I want to visit the Grigori institute, Rias-san."

Rias looked at him, then to me. I nodded, and she looked back to him, "You want to improve, and like Rossweisse, think leaving here will help?"

Gasper seemed to shrink from the doubt filled question, but then he leg go of my tail and nodded, "Yes Rias-san, I do. Azazel-san made an offer, but until now I was... to... weak to accept it on my own."

Rias stood up and came around the desk, then knelt in front of him. After a moment of looking at each other, she reached over and hugged him tightly, "You may go with my full endorsement, Gasper-chan." Along with this huge hug, she gave him headpats, pat his back, and basically gave him the kind of hug a mother would give her child. "I understand why you might try and sneak out, but I would never try and stop such an honest effort to improve."

And like any child who's parent was very proud of them, Gasper soaked up the attention happily. "Thank you Rias-san..."

"Just be sure to conduct yourself properly, as expected of the house of Gremory." Rias let him go, giving him one last headpat, "And return safe when you feel you are ready. But don't stay too long, even you have to do your mid terms."

Emboldened by Rias's blessing, Gasper smiled, "Sensei already reminded me. I have my laptop with me, and a way to test online, even from the underworld."

"HIDA's remote avatar is here too!" Said his pocket, "Though it's kind of dark right now!"

"Very well." Rias smiled, "Let me warm up the circle for you, and call ahead to Grayfia, so she can arrange travel for you when you arrive."

"Actually..." Gasper went back to being all shy again, holding up a bit of paper, "Here's the address..."

On the paper was a very elaborate magic circle. Rias blinked at it, "Ah, Azazel certainly did offer..." She took the paper, studied it a moment, and the floor in front of her lit up, "I'll miss you while you're gone."

"I'll do my best, Rias-san. Thank you." He waved to both of us, "And you too Sensei."

We both waved in return, and with a flash, he vanished.

"They grow up so quickly." We said at the same time.

We shared a laugh, and I looked over to her desk, "Is that a chemistry notebook I see?"

"I was brushing up a little yes."

"If you would like my help, I just happen to have an exchange in mind."

"Hm? I am already paying you to teach us."

"This is a special request then." I put my hand over her desk, and Sir Skitters sparkled into reality. He looked left and right, then turned around, waving to both of us, "After a little study, how about a game of chess?"

Sir Skitters shook in place for a moment, then started pulling chess pieces out of the air around him. "It would be rude to turn down a game. I accept."

* * *

Aside from wondering if Rias was playing seriously (she still won but it was a close game) the rest of the afternoon passed smoothly. The ORC was used as a quiet place to study instead of discussing the dragon in the room.

Yes, Ophis was sitting quietly in a nice padded chair that Rias had found someplace, and was just... watching us. Her focus was of course Issei, but she would occasionally watch one of the others, especially after interacting with him in some way. In a way, she was much like me, except when ever I did this kind of thing, it would be in the dungeon. I'd watch a monster, figure out its relation to its environment, then spring out of cover and kill it.

Thankfully, Ophis only went to the second step (observing her quarry's surroundings) and not the third (pounce and kill), and was content to sit, play checkers with Sir Skitters, and watch Issei between moves.

Somewhere during this, my phone beeped.

"Hm?" Xenovia looked at me as I stopped in mid explanation to look at my phone.

"Oh, that was fast." I mumbled.

Ravel, our House of Phoenix representative, glanced at me with a smug expression, then went back to working with a still mildly (slightly more than usual) tired looking Koneko. "Sensei?" Xenovia said.

"It's nothing that can't wait a little longer." I nodded, returning my attention to her and her geometry notebook.

* * *

As it got closer to dinner time and people started to leave, I got Rias's attention.

"Don't be too long." Akeno said, waving before she closed the ORC door, "Hyoudou-san is making stew tonight."

"Wouldn't miss it." Rias replied, waiting until the door closed before looking at me and sighing, "She's hard to ignore, but we seem to be managing..."

"I'm just thankful she suppressed her energy." I rubbed the back of my neck, "Still not used to being a 'shrine spirit'."

"You wanted to talk?"

I nodded, "I had this idea. Ophis wants 'the silence of the void' again, right?" She nodded, "Well, did a little research, made a couple of notes, and I might, maybe, have a way to mimic that here."

"Oh? A strange thing to work on, but why?"

"Because I am nervous as hell, and want to keep Ophis happy? Or at least 'mildly amused', as best I can." I sighed, my golden tails swishing against the back of my head, but then flopping over my shoulders so I could pet them for comfort, "I believe Azazel when he called her a pacifist. I mean, what's the first thing that comes to mind when you hear 'I want the silence of the void'."

She frowned, "To get rid of the things bothering me..."

"Aside from carelessly, or at least shamelessly, sharing her power to people who claimed to want to help her, she hasn't lifted a finger in aggression." I shook my head, "It's almost like she isn't violent, because she doesn't understand what it is. So, I'd like to encourage that, and keep her happy."

She nodded in agreement, "Very well, what did you need?"

* * *

That night, Delly and I stood by the slowly expanding circle of mushrooms. It still wasn't very large, but it was noticeably larger than then it started, and being so close to it, I could feel that weird 'missing' feeling it was giving me clearly. It was still too small for a person let alone a person with as many fluffy tails as me, to travel through, but, it was still growing properly.

"Delly?"

"About ten minutes."

I looked down at the Tarot in my hand, "Welf?"

Slowly, the Tarot started to come to life, the still picture of a smiling Welf replaced by a moving picture of the man himself, frowning thoughtfully. "Sister! Been waiting. This still seems so crazy... But good to see you. Little Hime was beside herself when your little delivery made it."

"You have no idea how much I want to just abandon this and come home." I replied, "But then we might never settle the dungeon down."

"True enough. You crazy fox, just don't get yourself killed before coming home." He grinned, "Speaking of not getting killed. I have something for you."

He knelt and put something down, and I replied with "Me too. I wrote it in code, just in case, but once you look it over, see what you and Fels can do with it." I knelt down and put a brick of electrum into the circle. Tied to the top of it was a small stack of paper.

"I guess politics are the same no matter where you go huh?" He sighed, "I've also been told that you are very grounded when you get home. But, I managed to negotiate a victory drink out of them, before they tie you to the nursery wall."

"With how long this is taking, I'll probably take you up on that." I nodded, "Delly?"

"A little less than two minutes."

"Has the dungeon done anything differently? Or is it just spawning crazily?" I asked.

"Inside? We have no idea. The first five or so floors are basically filled with teams to keep everything under them from rushing to the surface. It's like... critters from the twentieth floor coming out of the walls on the second floor."

"Rrg... I can see why that would be a problem, yeah." I sighed.

"I've been mostly working outside the dungeon though. I hope you've been practising, because I've been smithing non-stop for a couple of months now. Once you've been let out of the kid's room, I'm going to test you on your work!"

"I'm looking forward to it." I smiled.

"Ten...nine..." Delly started counting down.

Welf and I went silent as she counted down, and then, with that weird stretching chilling brittle moment, the brick of silvery metal and the notes on top, were replaced by a similarly sized brick of dark purplish metal. Adamant!

"Oh... You are so my hero." I grinned, carefully picking up the block of metal, feeling the weight of it with an almost physical pleasure.

"We still have a fair bit of it around." Welf grinned, "Happy somewhat late birthday by the way." He knelt down as well, and picked up something, "Oh, is this high silver?"

"It is. It's almost all I could spare. My notes make it too?"

"I can't look properly yet, but there is paper here. What did you use to write it? Weird quill marks..."

Because ball point pens didn't exist... "Don't worry about that. Let me know what you think, and I should have a Tarot for Fels in a day or so."

"Sure! Take care sister."

We ended the 'call', and I waved the card a few times to cool it off, "Delly... Have I told you that you're awesome recently?"

"You imply that all the time." She grinned, hovering up to my shoulder and leaning on the side of my head, "But I don't think you've said it outright yet."

"Well, you're awesome." I said, "I'm feeling like some ice cream. What about you?"

* * *

October 25

Today, for the students at least, was the first day of Mid Term Exams. For me however, it was a day of working in the shop. The instant my morning tasks were done, I got into the shop and started working. While my crucible was working on melting my new supply of adamant down with a few other metals to alloy it into proper armour steel, I worked on a Tarot of Fels.

I was a little worried I didn't know him well enough. I mean, he was an 800 year old skeleton who didn't eat, drink, join parties or really do anything social. What I did know however, was that he wasn't one to think 'short term'. Sure, he was probably immortal, but he'd worked long and hard to figure out the dungeon, seeing it not as 'a nest of monsters to exterminate' but 'a nest of monsters to understand'.

As one of the few truly scientific minds of Orario, he was an able teacher, and while he was still 'distant' from people out of necessity, he hadn't forgotten how to work with them. And even though he was the best enchanter in Orario (that no one would ever know about) he was still fairly humble about that.

There wasn't much else I could say about him, other than being one of the most 'human' people I'd ever met, even though he was a living skeleton.

Tarot put away, I checked on, and added to, my crucible pot, then worked with HIDA on my new armour design.

The last part of my day was spent with Kunou, who, being the only non student member of the ORC had an abundance of free time. Happy to spend time with her, we taught each other on working with Senjitsu, or Alchemy. While I was still growing in power, my foxfire now able to make some metals red hot, and my simple Senjitsu techniques working about ninety percent of the time, Kunou... Well, she had a real talent for alchemy. I suspected she was learning as much with her brain, as her nose, able to smell when things were ready even as I told her so. I was confident that if I were still here around Christmas, I wouldn't need to help her make things for gifts.

* * *

October 26

Day two of exams changed very little. The ORC was busy either studying for the next test, or recovering from the first one. This left me alone again to work on things, however, just as I was about to get started, I got a text.

Boss: Our Phoenix emissary tells me she has something for you.

Boss: And I've gathered everything you asked for at the house.

Fox2: Excellent.

No further messages followed, but she probably had an early morning test today.

Packing up a couple of things, I changed myself to look more 'normal', and headed over.

Shinkage greeted me at the door instead of Mrs Hyoudou, but it was a weekday, and my Rival did have a normal job. " **Kodori.** " He said, letting me past, " **You look... smug.** "

"She's had some luck recently." Delly grinned, "You totally missed it."

"Yeah, got the fairy circle to work again." I nodded, letting my tails out again with a sigh, "Where is she?"

" **Reading with Kuroka.** "

"Excellent. Delly?"

"All set!"

I took a little bit of paper out of my pocket, "By Rias Gremory's authority, I temporary claim this domain as my own." I read, "My presence omnipotent upon these grounds. My will absolute within these walls."

And like that, I felt my connection to the land of Kuoh get a little addition, specifically the Hyoudou household. Complex magic, wards, seals and a staggering amount of 'magical programming' added themselves to my awareness, and I suddenly understood why poor Mrs Hyoudou felt there was more house to clean every time she thought about it. This wasn't just an oversized mansion in a little urban area, but a dimensional pocket all its own... I kept making the joke 'if you tell me, it stops being magic', but even with the metaphorical 'keys' to every bit of magic in the house, it was still magic.

"Let's get started." I said, putting a hand on Shinkage, and swishing a tail against Delly, the three of us vanishing from the front hallway.

* * *

A few hours later, we had finished our work, using one of the many 'hollow' spaces (not really a room, but... a hollow space waiting to become a room) in the house, and converting it into what I hoped would be a fake, but real enough, representation of the Dimensional Gap.

Overall, it looked like a studio room. With that triangle foam padding all over the walls. However, layered behind that, were a dozen different layers of what amounted to magic wall paper and paint. The floor and ceiling were also covered, though floor didn't have the foam it was covered in a nice fluffy carpet. If I'd done the math (the room was a very particular size) right, and put the layers under the foam properly, this room would let nothing in, except what you brought in with you. It even had a tiny gap along the base of the walls to let magically recycled air in.

"Okay... Delly? Close the door, count to thirty, then open the door." I said, "Ready partner?"

" **Yes.** "

Delly closed the door, leaving Shinkage and I in total darkness. My eyes, even with my natural ability and adventurer's status, could see only the barest of shadow of Shinkage's body as it stood beside me. Otherwise?

Nothing. I felt nothing. No magic from outside. No noise. No light. My phone, its back lit screen almost blinding in the darkness, was getting no signals, even the emergency signal was gone. I took out a little FM radio, and there wasn't even static coming through the speakers.

"Well..." My voice was flat, muffled by the sound deadening foam on the walls, "I got nothing."

" **My eyes see only you.** " He twisted his body so he could look at his tail " **And myself. Nothing but what we brought in.** "

"Perfect. The air flow spell?"

He crouched down, " **I do not see it.** "

"Good. The only thing that would make this better would be Amaterasu-sama averting Her eyes or something. But that would be asking too much. I can't even feel the land outside..."

The door opened, and Delly zipped into the room to cling to me, "BOSS!"

"Not that I don't like all the hugs I get." I gave her a pat, "Did I vanish?"

"I couldn't feel you at all!" She pouted, "It was just like that time..." She sniffled, "Don't leave me outside again?"

I wondered how Sir Skitters was doing, since I'd left him back in the apartment to use the loom. "I'll do my best." I replied, "Seems like a success then."

" **I am wondering if she will like it.** "

"Me too." I nodded, "Let's go tell her. Oh, but first..." I took out the bit of paper from before, "I hereby relinquish my authority on this house, as granted by Rias Gremory." And ripped the paper in half.

Slowly, the 'keys' of the house were taken away, and it faded back to the vague presence it had on the city of Kuoh. I kind of wondered what sort of mischief I could do back home, being able to build an massive home in a small space... But that would really just be me trying to evade taxes. I didn't want to make Eina's job any harder. I couldn't even imagine the looks Royman would give her paperwork when it said the outside was smaller than the inside. Well, no, I could imagine. But since Royman had turned out to be less of a twit than when I met him, I didn't want to make his life harder either.

A side effect however, of temporarily owning the 'keys' to the house, was I now had a map of it in my head. I mean, more or less. There were still quite a few weird twists and turns, but at least I could find all the stairs when I wanted to.

I arrived, (for the first time without someone guiding me), to the rec room, spotting Ophis laying on a couch, one hand holding a book, the other playing gently with Kuroka's ears. Kuroka herself was again sitting on the floor, her body, like any cat, looking like it was partially liquid as she leaned on the couch. Her two tails were lazily tapping the floors in what I knew (from experience) was pleasure.

"Ophis-sama." I greeted as we three entered 'the rec room'. "Kuroka. Oh, and... Hati?"

One of the two wolves was laying in a patch of sunlight by the window. He didn't even twitch an ear at me, though, I might have got the name wrong.

"Nya... That's Skoll." Kuroka mumbled, the wolf turning an ear towards her, but not moving otherwise.

"Well, pardon me then." I nodded, trying to find some sort of distinguishing mark on Skoll, "Ophis-sama? I might have a gift for you."

"Hm?" She turned away from what she was reading, "I need no gifts, but why would you say 'might'?"

"Because it might not be to your liking." I replied, "If so, then it would be a poor gift, and I wouldn't give that to someone." Ah, polite doublespeak... Almost as bad as politics.

"I am curious." She said, sitting up and hopping off the couch. Kuroka slowly stood up and stretched, hardly bothering to adjust her kimono. Then again, Ophis was still dressed in that (stylishly) backwards backless shirt and electrical tape. "I am also curious about something else. Did you make the snacks from the other day?"

We started to traverse the house, backtracking to the quiet room.

Delly giggled, and I replied, "Yes. Baking is somewhat of a hobby. Creating things in general actually, but my baked goods seem to be the most popular."

"We would ask you bring more sometime soon." She said, "We found them most pleasing, even with the lack of sugar."

" **While it might not matter to you, processed sugar is very bad.** " I looked down at him, surprised, " **What? HIDA lets me browse the internet. Even I can't sleep all day.** "

I gave his back a pat, "I also have an interesting patch of moss, who grows a lot of my fruit. It's mana infused, and that seems to agree with just about everyone."

"I would like to meet this... Patch of moss."

Delly replied, "I would like to invite you to visit then. Since Jiru is, technically, my home."

"Here we are." I said, nodding to Delly, since yes, it was her home, and she could invite who she pleased.

"Hurmmm" Kuroka sniffed at the plain door, with its silver lever handle and simple name tag on the door, "Silver?"

"It was so I could open it." Delly said, "You aren't going back in there are you?" She eyed me.

" **I'll go in.** "

"I am certainly curious now. You talk as if there is something dangerous in this room. Yet I feel nothing." Ophis looked up at me curiously.

I knelt down, putting my hand on the lever, "That is precisely the point. You say you want the silence of the Dimensional Gap. Well, this room has everything I could think of to make it a quiet place. There aren't even lights. The only thing in that room is air, and what you bring with you."

So I opened the door and stepped aside.

* * *

The timer I had on the wall next to the door beeped quietly, marking off five minutes. If they had wanted out, there was a latch inside, but unless they broke down the wall, we wouldn't have heard them if they couldn't find the latch.

"This is kind of boring." Kuroka mumbled, "Why are you being so... I dunno... spineless. You're acting like you're afraid of her."

"Because I am." I shrugged, "And while she's been 'harmless' so far, that much power in one place makes me twitchy."

"Myeh."

"Besides, I'm nice to almost anyone who plays by the rules. Anyhow." I put my hand on the door and opened it."

" **Shh.** " Shinkage said as quietly as he could, " **Go get a timer.** "

"Ohhh." Delly giggled, looking into the room with Kuroka and I. Shinkage was curled up on the floor, in his usual 'lazing about the workshop' pose. Laying on his side was Ophis, sleeping, and making tiny little mouse snores.

So, I took the timer off the wall, looked at my phone for to get the actual time, and set it accordingly. "See you later then." I mumbled, setting the timer inside the room and closing the door. "WOO! Success!" I cheered after the door had latched.

"So much trouble for a silly room... But... She's actually sleeping? Hrm... I'll bet Vali would love to hear about this." Kuroka mused, "But... Now I have no one to pet my ears while I lounge about all day..."

"I'll trade you, food for a lesson in Senjitsu." I offered, "There's a training room under the house, where we can make all the noise we want, and I have a few new things to test."

She pondered this a moment, her look turning sly, "Teach me how to make those cookies instead."

"Deal."

* * *

"Nyaaaa! Koneko save me!" Were Kuroka's first words when everyone arrived in the training room sometime later.

As agreed, Kuroka helped me learn more about Senjitsu. However, I was still bound by my curse of 'do no harm' with anything but my own natural weapons. Now, this didn't stop me from say, planting my feet, and letting them run into my barrier cube. Or turning water into ice, and having them fall onto their rear. Or pull a bunch of water out of the air, make it really cold, and start to freeze them.

Apparently being in total 'rejection of fire', made me handy with ice. But, my 'killer icicles' (that I managed twice!) turned into 'cold water balls' on impact. All in all? Very informative lesson.

This however, meant that Kuroka was cold, wet and miserable.

To be fair, we were both the type to 'learn while doing', instead of 'learn while watching', and I was covered in all kinds of scrapes, bruises, acid burns, and mud. The room behind us had all kinds of structural damage, ranging from giant clay hands (where most of the mud on me came from) to weird thorny vines (cuts and bruises). She'd used her 'anti youkai mist' on me, though she was either holding back, or I'd grown more resistant from my first exposure, so we were both quite the mess.

Koneko accepted the soggy hug from her sister with the usual stoicism that she accepted everything with, and said to me in that same half bored voice, "Bad fox. No picking on my sister." She then gave her sister a, "There there." pat on the head, while I felt the shock of being scolded by Koneko.

"When Delly told me you and Kuroka came down here to train, I had expected the worst." Rias said, "But this seems about normal for your serious training."

"This is normal for her?" Kuroka pouted.

"As we've improved, she's become more free with her own abilities." Kiba said, "I'm sorry I missed it."

I shrugged, then held up a hand when Asia started to come over, "Hold on. Let me see if I can do this on the first try..." I made eye contact with Kunou, then made some quick hand gestures, aimed upwards, then flattened my ears to my skull. With a sputtering start, then a steady pour, it was as if someone had dumped a massive bucket of water on my head.

While I shook off and wiped the water out of my eyes, I gave Asia a thumbs up, "There, not covered in mud anymore." Kunou clapped quietly as well.

Asia smiled and covered me with her glow, "And you didn't really hurt her. Good fox." Her praise made most of my tails wag happily, but I had to stop the ones not wagging from giving her a hug, since I was still soggy.

"Hm, if we were going to get any training done, the field would need to be reset..." Rias mused.

"Weren't you all going to study?" I asked.

"We've all been studying for days." Xenovia sighed.

"I thought maybe we should blow off a little steam." Issei added, "I'm still a little nervous about the practical."

All eyes went to him, and we all sighed.

So I attacked him.

I made sure to make eye contact, and put on my 'Serious Sensei' face, but an instant later, I covered the distance between us with flash step that had the wet floor acting like a parting ocean, and aimed my elbow right at his heart. Only Kiba, Kuroka and Xenovia had any clue what was going on in that single instant, the three of them springing into a ready stance while the others could only blink as the thunderclap of impact sent Issei rocketing backwards into the wall.

"Sensei! What... Issei?!" Rias shouted, looking back at the crumbling wall of the 'arena'.

Everyone else started to voice a complaint, but from the rubble, we heard the familiar, " **BOOST BOOST!** "

"Ow." Issei said, pushing a hunk of concrete off himself and getting to his feet, his left palm smoking as he shook it out.

"Issei." I started, rubbing my elbow, since I wasn't in full armour, and he had actually blocked my strike, "That was the same strike I used to beat Kiba's master."

"Who is a high class devil, by the way." Kiba added, putting his sword back into cheatyface space or where ever he got them from.

"That was more force than I used against Sairaorg."

Rias clued in, though was still glaring daggers at me, "He is a high class devil already."

"If you fail this 'practical' Issei, it will be because you were fighting someone like Lord Sirzechs and be expected to win." I said firmly, "I've also seen you brush off fire hotter than what Riser was throwing around."

"Well, I am a dragon, right?" He looked around, "Now I feel kind of silly about worrying..."

Rias went over to him and dusted off his shoulders with a gentle hand, "If anything, you will have to go easy on who ever it is you face." She looked to Kiba and Akeno, "I am very proud of all the progress you've all made, and I'm sure all of you will get your chance soon."

"I'm kind of fired up now." Xenovia grinned, pulling her silly plank of metal and its new sheath made of the recovered Excalibur swords out of a small magic circle, "Who wants to spar!"

"I think today's challenge will be to use what's left of the room to what ever advantage you can." I said, "And speaking of tests." I looked at Rias, "And do a little testing of my own."

"Nya? What about Ophis-sama?" Kuroka asked, pouting as Koneko clapped her hands to summon her Hello Kitty gauntlets, thereby ending her headpats.

"Either invite her down, or tell her that dinner will be in an hour?" I suggested, "She'll possibly want a bed or something put in the new room." I added, watching as Rias readied her practise sabre.

"Noted." She nodded, "Shall we begin?"

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Okay... so, I read ahead into the books, wondering where the plot was going to go next... And ohhhhhh boy. I've derailed it so badly, that it almost wouldn't be able to happen at all. Due to Kodori being... less forgiving than 99 percent of the DxD staff, and in some cases more forgiving, I almost had to skip like... three books worth of 'Action'.

But no. I can still salvage this. :) Look forward to it next time, on 'Kodori makes the bad guys shorter', in five days!

Also, as always, Daeore at Ko-fi, if you want to toss a coin to your writer.

And Daeore on Inkitt, if you want to read my actual book!

And for anyone who cares... Netflix (wow, that's not setting off my spell check...) has a new Ghost in the Shell series! I am so watching that...


	116. Chapter 115

So, reading ahead a little more, poking at the wiki, you know researching the story I'm supposed to be fanfic'ing... this actually works out well. Though in a slightly less favourable way for some people involved. But nobody really liked them anyhow, right?

* * *

Chapter 115

After a still somewhat soggy Kuroka said 'clearing the field', pulling her back into 'real space', Rias and the rest started pairing off and fighting. Rias herself faced me, pulled her practise sword out of hammerspace and charged me as soon as my arms were up.

Verdict? Her physical skills and ability would put her squarely in the low level two range as an adventurer. But since this was a test of just her physical skill and ability she wasn't able to show off her respectable range of magic. But I had to admit, I'd trust her to hold the line to the eighteenth floor on just that alone.

But, the dungeon had monsters in it, and while I wasn't human, I wasn't a monster. So, part way through, I summoned my full set of eight foxes, made them tiger sized, and jumped out of range of Rias's blade.

And she ended up getting nibbled to 'death' vanishing from the arena as the safety system kicked in and ejected her. Instead of a fighting retreat, or dodging around the ruin of the field Kuroka and I had left behind, she stood her ground. To be fair, she'd downed two of eight, but...

"That was not fair Sensei." She said a half second after appearing on the field again. Her clothes were a bit of a mess, and she had a few bruises, but otherwise she was fine.

"You're still reckless." I shook my head, "There is no 'honour' when you die. Just sorrow for the ones who are left." I pointed at her and declared, "Fifty points!"

She grumbled some more while Asia came over to heal her. "I will continue to train then, Sensei." And she walked off to find another partner.

Asia looked at me, then gave me a little healing as well, though I didn't have anything more than a bruise or two, "You're still being too rough Sensei." She said quietly, "But you're getting better."

"You sound a little down. What's wrong?" I mean, I could guess... But I needed her to admit it first.

"I want to improve as well. But... Azazel-san says my Sacred Gear is as good as it will ever be."

"Unless you learn to raise the dead, then yes, it's already as good as Phoenix Tears." I nodded, kneeling so she didn't have to look up at me, "You can even do it at range, with almost no loss of power. And use Ha-chan's spell while you do it."

"But... I want to do more. Even now, while everyone else is training, I am just making sure they can train more." She sighed.

"You clearly have no idea how valuable that is." I put a hand on her shoulder as she gave me a surprised look, "You are the core of this team. Without you..." I sighed, "Let's move to the side before someone misses..."

We walked to the nearest edge of the field, giving us a clear view of everyone sparring. Kiba and Koneko were fighting, the much slower (in comparison) rook using all kinds of senjistu to cover the gap in speed. Rias and Xenovia were sparring, the heavy sword trying to keep up with the lighter one, while the lighter blade had to avoid getting shattered by the massive plank of metal. Even Kunou and Issei were fighting, though it was more 'Issei wondering how to get through a million kinds of senjitsu'.

"You know what my biggest fear is?" I asked her.

"Not getting home?" She guessed.

"No." I shook my head, "So long as I'm alive, I have a chance. I know my family, and Familia will take care of them while I'm gone. It's taking longer than I'd like, but I have hope still."

"Then..." She looked a little sad, "Not being able to keep trying?"

"Yes." I nodded, "My biggest fear is being unable to continue. To end up hurt or crippled in some way, that would cut my chances of returning to zero." My tails wrapped around me, and I started to rub my wrists, "It's happened before too. I had no hope left, once I realized what was happening, and only luck, and two days of insane surgery let me continue."

She reached out and pet one of my tails, "But you did come back, right? You won? Isn't that your saying?"

"I didn't think I would." I shook my head, "But, as a fighter, I can tell you that is one of the most common fears. Kiba? He fights to carry on for those he lost. If he falls, they do too. Xenovia? She fights her own crusade, doing good even though she's become 'evil'." I made sure to air quote that, since Asia was also in the same boat, "If she falls, it would mean everyone was 'right' to think she was just being silly. Then there's Issei. He fights for his dream, and to protect those standing beside him. If he can't fight, then he can't protect them." I looked away from the fighting, and back to Asia, "With you in the middle, you're holding them up. If they are wounded? You heal them, and they can keep going. Losing an arm or leg would end almost anyone's fighting career. But you can heal that too."

"I understand... But..."

"Without you, the support of the party, they would have to worry. To fear that the next injury they suffer will stop them from continuing. From coming home. From winning." I gave her a pat on the back, "If you want to improve, think about how you can help them fight. Or how to protect yourself, so they can fight without worrying about you." With my hand on her back, I stood and brought her up with me, setting her on her feet, "Let's get back to work?"

"Yes Sensei." She said, though not with her usual confidence, it was much better than a moment ago.

* * *

"I see Maki isn't the only admirer of 'fluid dynamics'." Rias smiled as I lowered myself into the hot spring bath that had been installed after my 'incident' with the single hot tub and it nearly eating one of my tails. While I had the 'keys' to the house, I made note of all the little enchantments and spells placed on the pipes to give it that authentic feel. But it still felt odd to have an 'indoor' hot spring.

As for my new admirer... "Kuroka. Your fingernails are far too sharp for that." I was already succumbing to the heat of the bath, but her gentle (sharp, but gentle) pokes were killing the mood.

"Jeeeeeee." Koneko was once again giving me the jealous look as well.

"But... It smells so nice..." Kuroka pouted, finally stopping when one of my tails raised itself out of the water like a snake.

And once again, Asia looked down at herself with a sigh, though, it was apparent now that she'd lost that underfed look she had while living with the 'church', no doubt Issei had noticed that as well.

"I could try and turn the water to ice, if you wanted?" I offered, though I was pretty sure that would take far too much effort, and the warmth was just starting to feel like it was getting to my bones, "So, Akeno, think you'll have any trouble?"

Kuroka pouted, splashing over to Koneko and hugging her sister for comfort, "Why's she so mean to me?"

"Not at all." She smiled, reaching under the water behind me, and capturing a tail (as well as brushing a hand over my rear), "I'm quite confident I will pass the written as well."

"I will have to talk with Ravel-chan about Issei." Rias commented, lifting a leg out of the water and wiggling her toes.

"Hm? Why?" I asked.

"He is still... lacking when it comes to Underworld knowledge and high society etiquette. So, I've hired her as a tutor for such things." She replied, "A manager of sorts, since he is also very popular, and has been getting fan mail as well."

"I have too... oddly..." Xenovia scratched her head, "Even though I haven't done very well."

"I'm starting to think you are just unlucky." I was getting to the point of relaxation that even shrugging was feeling like too much effort, "Maybe visit the shrine? I'm sure Akeno and I can do something for you."

The door to the room opened, and I heard La Fey's cheerful voice, "Everyone is here I see. Come, Lady Ophis, I will wash your hair."

"Mm, we are still sleepy..." Ophis mumbled, "Why did you insist on waking us up?"

"Because too much sleep is also bad for you." La Fey said, "Now keep your eyes closed for a moment..." This was followed by the sound of the shower head in one of the cleaning stalls.

It really was like La Fey was just... teaching her. Like a little sister or something. Though, it might have been 'reminding her', since I was sure Ophis had taken a bath before... "Lady Ophis." I greeted, without turning around, "Is it a gift? Or do I throw it away as unworthy?"

She didn't answer until I heard the sound of the shower behind me stop, "We may need a few more tries, before we decide." I could hear maybe, the hint of a smile in her voice, "Though, perhaps some decoration?"

"I will have what ever bedding you wish put into the room for you." Rias said, catching my eye and smiling.

"We would like that." Ophis said, La Fey holding her hand as she took one big step into the bath with the rest of us, "Hmm, yes this is most pleasant."

"Oh my... what is that on your back, Lady Kodori?" La Fey asked, "You did not strike me as one for such decoration."

I could hear her directly behind me, "That is the mark my Goddess has put on me." I considered how much information I should reveal, since while they might be 'friendly' and 'playing by the rules' they weren't 'allies'. "Her blessing, of a sort."

"So well detailed, and these letters... I have never seen their like before." Her feet moved away and she slid into the water just a little past Ophis.

"No one in this world would." I said, "Since 'He' took that language away from the world."

"Oh! Is that what it is?" She was suddenly very excited, "You mean it was an actual language? Oh please, let me study it?"

"You would need a really good reason for me to help you there." I shook my head, "And I'm probably not allowed to anyhow."

She pouted, but relented, "Even Lady Ophis doesn't know it..."

"We were... unconcerned with such things at the time." Ophis said, "Though..." A pause as she splashed a little closer to me, "We do not comprehend this either."

"It seems fluid dynamics isn't your only charm." Rias laughed quietly.

* * *

"You know, I did say I liked all the hugs I got..." I gave Sir Skitters's fuzzy back a pat, "But jumping at my face might be a little hazardous."

Yes, I had just opened the door of my room, and had all of a half second to react when Sir Skitters jumped at me for a hug. Thankfully for the both of us, him being my familiar meant I always knew where he was, so I didn't say, dodge, block or smash him to the floor.

"See Boss? No more going into places like that without us." Delly joined in on the fuzzy spider butt patting, then stood beside him when I put him down on the counter.

"I'll do my very best never to go into some other dimension without you." I said, offering my hand to him. We shook on it too. "How did your project go?"

He zipped across the counter with a rapid 'taptaptap' of feet, went over the side, into the 'laundry room' and out of sight. A moment later, he zipped back, a little slower, but pulling a sheet of almost sparkling grey cloth with him. About as big as a beach towel.

"Excellent." I smiled, kneeling down and picking first him, then the sheet off the ground. He perched on my shoulder in the usual place, while I ran my hands over the cloth. "This is very nice. Should take to treatment well." A spider silk sheet. "You know, I looked up the price for this stuff, here in this world. It's basically worth half as much as gold." I stepped over to my alchemy set, "But in Orario? It's worth almost as much as adamant. Up to double when treated."

"Why so expensive? I mean... I can guess why it's like that here... Gold is used in all kinds of technology, right?" Delly asked, "I mean... Gasper was all kinds of excited when he found gold audio cables... or something like that..."

"Here in this world, modern materials can be made cheaply, that are of comparable use. Kevlar for example. Super cheap to make and process, and you don't need to worry about the spiders." I started gathering various chemicals, tapping or pouring them into the tubes, "It would basically be a thing of vanity. That would all change if you could reliably mass produce it, but until then..."

I had to stop talking for a moment, making sure I had all my ratios correct, but then I continued.

"But with someone like me, or any number of competent alchemists in Orario... You can basically make cloth that's fire proof, or acid proof, or insulated from electricity, or hydrophobic, BUT!" I surprised them by pointing my finger to the sky, "Because I am here, in this world now, with all its modern methods, as well as knowing the ways of alchemy..."

Maybe it was nerves? Or just that need to laugh at something? Or that I'd finally found a new way to protect myself, and the ones I love, from the dangers of the dungeon. But I started to laugh in that mad scientist way.

"You see, any competent alchemist can treat spider silk to protect against any single, maybe even two, hazards of the dungeon. But with modern methods and archaic means, as well as the best fuzzy brown hell spider, I have what I need to treat this cloth against all those things, all at once!" I watched as the various liquids and powders started to mix, "And on top of all those things, it will be no heavier than cloth, as tough as dragon scale, able to hold enchantment because of its organic nature, and!" I opened a small box with the Phoenix logo on it, revealing a dozen small plastic squeezy bottles, each holding a different coloured liquid. "Riser's girls have finally made their new line of magically inert dyes. For all your enchanted cloth needs. Thereby paying back the favours they owe me."

Both Delly and Sir Skitters clapped.

"However." I sat down at the alchemy table, "That will be for tomorrow. I don't want a sudden day off because I stayed up all night."

* * *

October 27

Thursday marked the second last day of the mid term exams. Thankfully, this meant I was was once again left alone in the shop. I was working on my new 'white' armour, or I suppose 'anti-dark' armour, since it too would have that same 'unholy rejection' enchantment that was worked into the other bits I'd already made for my duel with Siegfried. One problem I had to overcome was the lack of more 'holy' metal. All of that went into the original pieces. I could sort of fix this simply by adding more enchantment points, like the Dwarven Brothers taught me. It would be less efficient, but unless I asked for a block of 'holy metal' from someone...

However, while pondering that, I started on (yet another) side project.

* * *

"Hey Delly." I called out, setting what would be my final plate (for the day at least) of steel down on a rack to cool before I would submit it to HIDA's inspection, file it down and start the enchantment work.

"Jussssst a moment." She was working in her own little 'iron free' zone, behind a plexiglass window, with a little chisel and hammer of her own, "There!" She set her tools down and buzzed over to me, "What's up Boss?"

"You're allergic to iron right?"

"Very much so." She nodded, "To the point that any of us that have blood, like you do, bleed blue."

"Copper based instead of iron for an oxygen carrier..." I mumbled, "Okay, but other metals?"

"Just iron."

"Hmm..." I crossed my arms and tapped my toes on the ground, "I was thinking... How's your ability to levitate things?"

"Only so-so really." She reached out a hand towards a pencil, and it floated over to her, "About that much really."

I hmm'ed some more, "What if there was an enchantment on it as well. Something simple to make it float when you gave it power?"

"Oh, then it would be easy! Not as efficient, since it would be more a 'brute force' thing, instead of a finesse thing. But you know all that already."

I nodded, then went to one of my storage cabinets.

"Why? What were you thinking?" Delly asked.

"Well, I think, since Sir Skitters got an entire chess set to play with, you should get something fun too." I went through my cabinets until I came up with what I was looking for, "Aha."

In my hand was a rod of metal. Heavy as gold, shiny as silver, it had the highest melting point of all the metals. "What's that? I mean, aside from metal, and not iron."

"Tungsten." I grinned, "Lets make you some playing cards."

* * *

October 28

I took a moment to carefully scratch the inside of my ear, "Did I just hear that right?"

Rias had intercepted me before I got to the shop this morning, looking just as rough around the edges as one would expect for the last day of exams, but still smiling. "Yes. I would like you to hold off on pasta night, just for tonight."

"But, it's the last day of exams." I was a little puzzled, "I mean, if anything, this would be even more of an occasion than it just being Friday."

"Well, tonight, after exams, we are going to the Underworld to make ready for the ranking test for Akeno, Yuuto, Issei and Saji.

"I suppose putting everyone into a food coma before hand would slow things down a little..." I nodded, "But... my mischief senses are tingling..." She was still smiling, even though there would be no pasta night...

She laughed, then did a little 'ahem' into her hand, "As retainer to the Gremory house."

"Uh oh." She was using the 'imperious' tone again...

"Tonight, while the rest of us make ready for our trip, I have arranged for you to travel to the Sirzechs Hotel, in downtown Kuoh, to teach the staff there how to make your signature dish." She raised a finger when I started to protest, "Or, something reasonably similar, if you consider it to be a secret recipe'." I closed my mouth, and she continued, "This will be served Sunday Evening, when we have all returned victorious from the Underworld."

"Huh... That's going to be quite the crowd..."

"Indeed. Do you have any problems with this?"

"When?"

"The start of the evening shift, just before the dinner rush."

"Very well." Something occurred to me, "And our guests at the Hyoudou residence?"

"Will be attending the dinner as well." She nodded, "Oh..." She took out her phone, poked it a couple of times, then turned it to face me.

It was Ophis, sleeping in the special room, on a bed you could get lost on. She looked positively adorable too. "Almost makes you forget she's an all powerful dragon god of some sort..." I said, "Is that..." She was even hugging something that looked kind of like a stuffed panther.

"Ravel-chan brought it from home, it's a Shinkage plushy." Rias giggled, "He wasn't too thrilled, but She's taken to it."

"I kind of want to send one home now..."

We both laughed, "We may see each other briefly before we leave, but otherwise, the same rules apply while we are gone."

"Keep the riff-raff out?" She nodded, "How many are staying behind? I imagine with our 'guests' you aren't all going?"

"The testing itself is mostly held on Saturday. So you will only be alone up here for at most half a day. Most of Sona's peerage will be staying up here, while Sona herself will be coming with us. I myself will be gone until it is over as well."

"Then until tomorrow evening, who..."

"You are."

"Huh... Well, I'll try not to have everything set itself on fire while you're gone."

"I'll make sure everyone keeps their phone with them. As well, Azazel will be near at hand, just in case."

* * *

My time until evening was spent with Delly, quietly tapping out enchantments. For me, it was mostly on my new armour. I'm sure Brok would have shrugged his shoulders, but Sindri would have been proud. To make up for having no 'divine' metal, I had basically covered the outside, AND inside, with little constellations. Each of the plates (and there were a lot of plates) had at least two on each side, while the larger plates had upwards of six. They all did something different, they all did something that worked off something else... It honestly put my first suit, the black armour, to shame with its complexity. But, that wasn't to say the black armour was any less protective overall. Just that the white armour was very protective against one thing, on top of the usual array of 'dungeon hazard' protections.

But... If everything was as I'd planned it, it would be added to the 'control crystals' on my hat and white gloves.

I had to keep learning, to keep pushing the limits of my knowledge and skill... I was still far more skilled than ninety nine percent of the people I'd met here in this world, but we were steadily meeting more powerful people. Even Rias, Sona and their peerages, were slowly gaining that power, even as they became more skilled, and that meant the next time someone wanted to take us on, they too would be powerful. Eventually, and it was feeling sooner, rather than later, my skill would mean nothing to an overwhelming power.

And Akeno wondered why I stayed up so late all the time...

* * *

That evening, I visited the Hyoudou House, mostly just to see the others off, but also to make sure things weren't going to explode while I was teaching. Oh, and make sure Shinkage was still alive. I mean, ever since Ophis had come to visit, he had only been to the shop once, and that was with Ophis on his back.

"You have all our numbers, and we have yours." Rias started, "Koneko is staying behind as well, since..."

We looked across the Rec Room, where Ophis was playing checkers with Sir Skitters. Needing only one hand for that, the Infinite Dragon was using the other hand to alternately pet Koneko's and Kuroka's cat ears as they lay next to each other on the couch beside her.

"That is incredibly adorable." I nodded.

"I'm really glad they get along now." Issei said, "Still not used to the wolves though..."

He motioned with his chin at Hati and Skoll, who were curled around Shinkage, while laying close to La Fey.

" **I'm not used to this either.** " Shinkage rumbled, " **But, at least I'm not fighting for the dog bed.** "

"If you need to get here quickly." Rias handed me a bit of paper, similar to the 'keys to the house' from before, "Are we ready everyone?"

I gave Kiba Issei and Akeno a hug, "I'd wish you luck, but I'm just hoping you hold back enough not to embarrass your opponents too badly." I waved as they sank into the floor, "Look forward to Sunday."

"You are going out as well then?" Le Fay looked up from her book.

"I am. Sunday is going to be pasta night."

Having been to pasta night before, Le Fay was all smiles, "Oh! That will be wonderful."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, my tails and ears vanishing into my body, making me look like a normal human. Well, except for the eyes. I just darkened my sunglasses a little to hide that.

* * *

The hotel, like the one in Kyoto, was... tastefully opulent. There was an amazing amount of money being thrown about, but it wasn't thrown in your face. Exactly as I'd come to expect from the Gremory house. Stepping into the hotel, wearing my 'combat Kimono', I at least didn't feel under dressed for such a classy place.

I was greeted at the door by a fresh faced young man who looked like a teenager on his first job, and uncomfortable in his 'British Butler' uniform. He was also human, if I was reading his flow of energy right. He looked at me, then to a bit of paper in his hand, then at me again, "Kodori-san?" He sounded a little nervous, like he was hoping he wasn't wrong.

Surprised, I nodded, "I am."

He bowed deeply to me, and I returned the gesture, "You are expected, Kodori-san. Please come this way."

As he led me into the building, a young woman (also human) in a perfect maid outfit stepped out to replace him. Very professional, perfectly timed. As expected of something run by the Gremory House. I walked behind him, hands up my sleeves in my 'grand master' pose, as he led me past the reception desk (one 'maid' one 'butler' both human), through an 'employees only' door, past a room marked 'employee's lounge' past a double door marked 'utilities' and a third marked 'storage'.

"Here we are Ma'am." He stopped at the second last door of the hallway, 'Kitchen'. This he opened for me, but didn't enter, "She is here, Grayfia-sama."

Inside, in the middle of a dozen sets of high end mini-kitchens meant for servicing and making a huge variety of different meals at once, stood Grayfia, picture perfect maid that she was, and a full dozen mix of men and women, dressed in the traditional white chef's uniform (silly white hat, double breasted white coat, and black pants). As well, they were all human, and aside from two of them, all Japanese.

"Thank you, return to your post."

"Yes'm." And he vanished back the way we'd come, leaving me in front of the chefs.

"This is Kodori-sama." Grayfia started, "She will be teaching us today, to make a traditional pasta dish, as well as variants to fit a variety of palates."

"Us?" I looked at her.

"Of course." She smiled that tiny little smile of hers.

Byplay finished, the dozen chefs bowed to me, "We will be in your care, Kodori Sensei." They said together.

While they bowed, I gave Grayfia a raised eyebrow, only to have her smile a little more. "Very well. I will start with what this dish is. First and foremost, it is made to serve many people at once, not as a single dish. Let's get some water boiling."

* * *

As with all group activities, I couldn't help myself from falling into 'dungeon mode'. Each of my students were obviously highly competent, but they all seemed to have a 'specialty'. One was a vegetarian expert for example, who wasn't just specialized in handling plants, but refused to use anything 'red meat' based. That was fine, since I knew someone back in my former life who couldn't eat any red meat at all and I was sure they weren't the only one on the planet who couldn't even digest it.

So after organizing them all by specialty, I started the 'class'. There was enough variety of talent that if the hotel wanted, they could even rotate the pasta menu every day.

"Of course, Kodori-sama, that is exactly the plan." Grayfia said as I thought that last part aloud.

* * *

I returned, somewhat tired from having to teach a dozen (plus Grayfia) chefs how to make almost that many variants on the Hostess of Fertility's famous pasta dish. Thankfully, my phone was message free, I'd already eaten, and I didn't feel any sense of impending doom.

But that actually bothered me.

Though, now that I thought about it, Akeno wasn't around, none of the usual group were around, and even Delly was hanging out at the Hyoudou manor, mostly to keep watch on Sir Skitters. Everyone who wasn't here, would be resting after a long week of exams...

So, instead of going to bed, I took an Instant Coffee pill, and went down to the shop to keep working on my new armour.

* * *

October 29

The first rays of sunlight were just teasing the sky outside when HIDA announced,"HIDA has a message!" A pause, "Oh, and this message has an attachment."

I paused in my work of painting 'Fenrir bone' enamel over one of the last bits of my new armour (a kneecap, if you were curious). "A message?"

"Oh... Now it's three." HIDA stepped out of her holographic tube and walked over to me, her 'real' body solidifying as a Kuoh Academy school uniform fluttered into place over her, "Four now... Five? Very popular this morning."

"Not marked urgent are they?"

"Hmm, no."

"Okay. Play in order then." I said.

"From Akeno: Bad fox." HIDA then gave me a Karate Chop of Justice.

"Really?" I sighed, accepting my punishment, while putting my enamel brush into the pot of enamel.

"From Rias: Bad Fox." Followed by another Karate Chop of Justice.

I knelt down so HIDA wouldn't have to reach so high up.

"From Asia: Bad Fox. Sad face emote." And another... "From Delly: Bad Fox Boss."

"How did she even get a phone?" I sighed as I was given my forth tap on the head.

"And from Issei: They put me up to it, sorry Sensei. Sigh emote. Bad Fox." This was not followed by a Karate Chop of Justice however.

"There are no more messages." HIDA said.

I stood up, sighed, then, "Who even taught you that?"

"Oh! Delly convinced Gasper to add in the Karate Chop of Justice emote, now that I have a solid body. Gasper agreed, since I do not have the physical power to actually harm someone with it."

"Huh. And who told them I was in the shop all night?"

"I did! This was a request from Akeno." She paused a moment, and her voice changed to a perfect mimicry of Akeno's, "HIDA, if Ko-san stays up all night in the shop, let me know, okay?" A pause, with the sound of someone speaking in the background though it sounded like it was censored out, "She might overwork herself, and that might be bad for her."

"Because one of the laws of robotics..." I figured the blanked out voice was Gasper's.

"No robot may not injure a human, or through inaction allow one to come to harm." HIDA nodded, "Though, my version has been edited slightly to include other races." She added.

Unable to help myself, I gave her a pat on the head, "Well good. Send a reply text back: Sigh emote."

"Sent. Oh, you're still going back to work?"

I picked up my brush again and went back that kneecap, "Staying up for days at a time won't harm me. And if I do this improperly, it might not protect me when I need it to."

"Oh! Well um... oh... seems to be a conflict here..."

"I'll sleep before I endanger myself."

A pause, "That's okay then." She smiled, "Whew... Almost had a runtime error."

* * *

I spent the rest of the day, right into early evening, adding the finishing touches to the suit of interlocking plate armour. It wasn't ALL white, I don't think I could have worn it with a straight face if it was. But, I was now officially out of useful bits of my old scale leggings, and my scale vest was now officially retired, as I had used what I needed to cover the various joints and minor gaps the plates couldn't cover without restricting movement or becoming too 'mechanical' and complicated. I still had my long coat, but that was effectively replaced now by my Fenrir fur coat.

And for a little more artistic flair, I filled all the constellations on the armour with a nice bright red resin. The only way I'd be able to hide in this armour would be in a snowstorm or something anyhow. This would also let me match a little better with my helmet, since I hadn't had time to make another yet.

"Um..." HIDA was poking her index fingers together, "You've been awake for over sixteen hours now in the shop... Are you sure you won't have any negative effects if you keep going?"

Unable to help myself, I gave her a headpat, her hair feeling almost real under my hand, "Don't worry. I'm just going to take this to my alchemy lab, then get a nap. There is no way I'm going to try and reprogram my core crystals without a decent sleep." As well as some self care... I'd been very slowly leaking into my shirt for hours now...

* * *

Lacking most of the team, when I woke up I reached out to Azazel. I didn't want to break my promise to 'always have someone on hand who can rescue you if you screw up', and well, if something did go wrong, or I had my calculations off, he might have some advice on how to fix it.

"Wow." Was my first word when he arrived in the alchemy lab, "You look even more scruffy than usual."

He was looking like he'd been on the run for a week. His clothes looked slept in, his hand was covered in ink stains, and his tie had a literal bite out of it. He also looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days, and his usually neat micro beard was scruffy around the edges.

"I've been dodging my officials, while keeping up with paperwork so Shemhazai doesn't chase after me too. I'm getting too old for this cloak and dagger crap." He said, stepping in and making a line for the nearest chair. He had just turned around so he could flop into it, when he spotted my two suits of armour side by side on a bunch of pushed together desks, "Whoa..." He was half way down into the chair, but forced himself to stand again.

"What do you think?"

"I regret making my black dragon armour so... haphazardly." He took a slow walk around the laid out suits, "You know, these almost look like they might just get off the table and start a conversation. I mean, except you only have one helmet."

"Well, I considered fixing that, but honestly, it has everything it needs. And with that Norse enchanting technique I learned, it works with the new armour's 'anti darkness' enchantments."

He nodded, scratching his chin, "I see. Well, I don't see anything wrong with what's here... But can you stick the landing, so to speak?"

"That's why I called you here." I took the gem off my fedora, and put it between the two suits of armour, "Because if I can't, well... I have a bottle of Phoenix Tears in the cabinet there, behind the support post for the room, next to the fire extinguisher."

"A little over prepared?"

"Hardly. My Miko told me to take precautions. And now that she has a way to call home and snitch, I am going to take those precautions." All my fault I know, but having my wife disappointed in me... brr. "Goggles on." I handed him a pair of goggles, and put on my sunglasses. "If this works... Well, maybe I can make it so Lilly only ever carries back loot from the dungeon..."

The process was slower this time. Not only was the new armour more complicated, making the 'dissolving' process take longer, but I had to add to the 'programming' inside the control gems, without breaking the existing magical code. Not only that, I had designed the new suit to fit exactly with the old one, in case I wanted to bring out bits of it at a time, or change the parts around. Most notably, the wing plate, where Kalwarner's re-purposed wings were stored. Flight was still a huge advantage I lacked naturally.

* * *

Almost two hours of hard concentration later, I wiped the sweat off my face, and watched as the last of the armour sparkled into the control gems.

"Whew..." I sighed, my legs wobbling a bit, "Really glad I had that nap."

"Impressive work Fox." Azazel nodded, taking off his goggles, "If I wasn't told to not give you more work to do, I'd get you to make me a new suit as well."

"Someone seriously told you that?" I went to the 'cold chemicals' fridge, and got a water bottle, and another for him.

"Thanks." He accepted the bottle, "Everyone told me that. Its like that think you'll stay up for weeks on end just to do things."

"If I didn't have them making sad eyes at me all the time? I would." I shrugged, sipping some water and putting the control gem back onto the fedora, "Say, coming to dinner tomorrow?"

"Of course. Haven't you heard, they all passed." He chuckled, "Aside from the written, it really wasn't in question."

I frowned, then took out my phone, "Hold on..." There weren't any messages, but there was a notification, "All messages on hold, HIDA."

Fox2: HIDA, why are my messages on hold?

HIDA: You were scheduled to sleep. Does this mean you are awake now?

Fox2: Yes. Also, my phone is on silent when I sleep, unless I get a phone call.

HIDA: Should I not have held your messages then? None of them were marked urgent.

Fox2: That is correct. Forward them to me now please.

"Trouble with your hologram?" Azazel asked, reading over my shoulder.

"How much science fiction have you read?" I was suddenly bombarded by dozens of messages. For the most part, they were reminders to sleep, but mixed in were excited texts of 'We all passed' and 'Looking forward to dinner!' and one picture of Issei, his arms wrapped around Kiba's and Akeno's shoulders, while Akeno took a picture at arm's length. The last message was from Akeno, but I put the phone back in my pocket so Azazel couldn't read it, since it started with a little heart emoji.

"Eh, a reasonable amount. I mean, even with eternity I still only have so much time in a day."

"I'm trying really hard to make sure HIDA doesn't go into a Rampancy state... She's a budding AI, and she's just 'taken over' something for me. I've applied corrective measures and reasoning, but still..."

"Wait... Little Gasper did WHAT?" He flopped back into the chair again, "I feel so old now..."

"So long as she doesn't turn into another HAL 9000, we'll all be fine." I shrugged, "Anyhow. You should use the shower to clean up a little. And how did your tie get a bite taken out of it?"

"Had to hide in a cave to do some paperwork. It was occupied." He sighed, "The things I do for this job..."

* * *

 **NOTES!**

Lots of stuff going on. Things getting done. Tasks getting accomplished. Three new mid-class devils!

Next chapter is going to be a bit more exciting, for all those craving a bit of action. So, party on, and see you in five days.

Daeore on Ko-fi if you want to toss a coin to your writer. Thanks for reading!


End file.
